Tales of The Cosmic War EXE Vol: The Secret War Beyond Good and Evil!
by Darth Necron
Summary: Five years after Ben Auro saved the universe from Chaos Zannacross Necron he is still helping try to guide the people to a better place alongside his lover Lacus Raystar. However they must reunite with their friends Mario,Cloud Strife, and others as everything they work for is threatened to unravel at the hands of the reality-destroying Incursion at the hands of the Beyonder!
1. Chap201: Beyond The Final Fantasy

**Tales of The Cosmic War Bonus Anniversary EXE Vol: The Secret War Beyond Good and Evil!**

 _ **Chapter 201: Beyond the Veil of Happily Ever After.**_

"Is it true father, is the savior _really_ coming here? Is that shooting star him?"

"The cosmic savior is not a star, son. For all his power he is still a human. He will arrive on Bajor like any human. That was just a shooting star so don't get excited. Odd...it was not time for a comet shower, but...I suppose many things have been out of order since Armageddon was prevented five years ago."

The two human like figures, with more ridges on their noise, making them of the Bajoran race, walked further up the hill top. The Bajoran child looked down and saw the many blast holes littered across the landscape. As he saw a ruined warship, a large black space ship, a Nova Crusher that use to belong to the demonic Zannacross Empire, suddenly split in half.

As a dust cloud burst forward the youth got flustered."Papa why is the savior making us wait? If he really cares about helping with all of his power we should not have to wait years!"

"I understand son but you have to be reasonable, for all of his power he is not god. He is helping every planet in the universe, and while he has the help of the angels, he chose to aide us as a mortal.

It may be frustrating at times son, but if he fixed all of our problems in a instant he would be no better then Chaos Zannacross Necron, the devil that the entire universe worked together to renounce. The savior wants to help us be able to live our lives to our full potential, so that are evolution is something we can take pride in, and not just be mindless slaves like Zannacross and his fanatics wanted."

The kid winced before he kicked a pebble off the cliff."Well, guess it would suck if you can't feel anything. I guess those Cardassians,the Skrulls, the Batarians, Ssi-ruuk, the Dominion, and those freaky demons all stopped attacking because of this hero right?"

"That's the gist of it son. More or less, after Zannacross was defeated every last one of his followers died with him. The rumors are every evil person that ever existed died with him to because of some magic. All I know is that a lot of people on Bajor vanished when Zannacross was defeated. All of those who had to much darkness in their hearts became demons during the eve of Armageddon, and became one with Zannacross.

Part of the reason this universal peace has lasted is that most of the wicked were left in the rapture. Now its on all of us who survived to show we can do better."

"I still remember how scary Zannacross was and I was just a baby! Guess its ok if the savior takes his time, with all the bad guys gone there is not that much to fear besides bad weather right? I can't wait till he comes to help us expand are space port so I can be a pilot! I'm going to join those Enji Knights so I can go to as many worlds as the savior! So..."

The youth was caught off as they felt a tremor that nearly knocked them off their feet. A light erupted behind the two and as the Bajoran's got back on their feet. As they turned around they saw that five metallic figures with red T shaped visors were towering over them. The Bajoran youth looked shocked before he realized their was a woman 5, 11 in height standing in the middle of the robotic figures.

The woman had pure albino white skin, long white hair that extended to her stomach, black colored eyes and was clad in black boots, black leather pants, and a sleeveless black top that left her shoulders and stomach exposed.

The boy could not help but notice how attractive this woman looked before he gulped. Oh wow, are you from another world lady? Did you come to take a vacation on Bajor?"

The right most robot had its visor glow with red energy before uttering a monotonousness,"Nuru ul sharur."

As the Bajoran's struggled to figure out what the robot was saying before the woman raised her eye brow before muttering,"Ki wassuru. Sharur?"

The older Bajoran was a lot more tense then his son, and got tenser as he noticed the woman had glowing spherical devices attached to her legs before he winced."I suppose theses days, I can give people the benefit of the doubt. Are you from another world? Did your ship malfunction? I'm Elim Garak...and no matter what you might have heard I swear I'm _just_ a tailor. I don't understand your tongue, but my village is not far and we can help you if you need it."

The robots all started to move before the woman suddenly held her hand in the air. She then rotated the sphere device on her left leg before she smirked."Damiq."The lady suddenly cleared her throat before she flicked some hair out of her eyes."I _do_ speak your language sir. Don't worry, we are _precisely_ where we want to be. How kind of you to offer aide, but the truth is we don't have any need for your assistance. Yes, to be perfectly honest you can best help us by going home, and forgetting we were ever here. Can you do that for me?"

The woman's eyes suddenly glowed red before the two Bajoran's felt their minds go blank. The father suddenly stiffened before turning around."Come along son, we must go home now."

The son slowly nodded before the two walked down the hill. The woman watched them go and looked around before she closed her eyes."Just focus on redirecting the masses Alephs.

Attacking them will cause more trouble then its worth. It is needless to spend resources slaying a few, when focusing on our goal will lead to the destruction of it all. Now, instruct the Mapmakers to start the link right away."

The Alpehs nodded in unison before having beams of light come out of their visors. The lights combined to form a wall around them. One the wall was finished the lady leaned down."It would have been best to be unnoticed, but this encounter did give us some information. This universe, seems to be at peace thanks to a legendary hero. It would seem that this hero has a _very_ beloved reputation."

Before the woman could go on another female voice, slightly younger then the first threw out a cold."If this savior's reputation is _that_ legendary, then it will just be more crushing when the people see their champion fail, Yabbat Ummon Turru."

Yabbat looked up to see another woman descend from the same light that she appeared from. This woman had orange colored eyes, brown colored skin, and was clad in a white cape that covered her body. A large white hat was on her head and two balloon like bat creatures were flying around her, one colored white and one colored black.

As the new arrival landed she had a detached look on her face."After all my fellow Black Swan, no matter how many try and stand in the way of are task, they are powerless to advert the desire of the great will."

"Of course Ramlethal, _no_ hero can save this universes from what is to come. Empires have collapsed. Kings have fallen. Men have perished. Worlds have ended... and that's just the beginning... _everything_ dies. The wheel of the incursion is relentless, no matter how much this universe will defy it, they will be forced to except that the will of the one beyond, of Rabum Alal...is _absolute_.

But lets get to work. Towa and Saya are about to get into position, we must not be delayed a second more then need be. Their is no point humoring the insolence of the stubborn about what can't be changed, no matter what any one in this universe wishes, every single aspect of it is just in our way. No one can change destiny, not even this so called ultimate warrior of light, _Ben Auro_.

The reputation of this "ultimate hero" intrigues the master. For he is, quite curious to see if the title of ultimate hero is nothing more then a myth. After all, what makes a hero great? Is it the villains they defeat? The despair they overcome? Or is it merely the legacy the leave? After all, the history of this universe is littered with such " legendary hero's" who fail to truly have changed things."

As the Black Swan chuckled with amusement she heard footsteps and swerved her head around as three figures approached. All three figures were clad in black cloaks. The figure to the left had a large red S on his chest armor and curly black hair.

The rightmost figure was a male with large hair that was a noticeably dark shade of black with only four front spikes and three back ones sticking out of it. The man had a green earring on his right ear.

The middle figure had a eyeless mask over his face and was completely clad in black, and was grasping a cross shaped rod in his hand.

Yabbat saw the three figures just look out into space before she smirked." Hero's are adored so much in this universe, but even the greatest fail in the end.

And so this "ultimate warrior of light" will see that despite all the foe's he's vanquished so far, no matter how powerful he is, even if his supporters are everyone in the universe, this champion of justice will find out so painfully, that he's in the end he is as powerless to ward off destiny as the rest.

And to see that destiny through, its time to...oh?"

The white skinned woman grew silent as she and those around her heard a rustling sound, before five Bajoran's slowly walked out of a rock inside the barrier. Yabbat saw the four all had rifles and other machinery attached to them before she sighed." It seems we stumbled into hunters stalking some prey, only to become prey themselves? Well, this would be be a good reminder for us to not be careless. Still, the barrier is set up so not even the angels and their pet Enji can detect us in here.

Thus...its time to clean this place of filth without interruption."

The lead Bajoran hunter saw the various foreign individuals giving him cold looks and spoke in his native tongue. After a few moments the man with the wild black spiky hair chuckled and calmly walked up. He then extended his right hand in a welcoming gesture.

The head Bajoran recognized the gesture and shrugged to his friends before he walked up. But just as he prepared to shake the man's hand, the man in-front of him's grin widened, as a black aura of raw energy enshrouded him.

A instant later the man's extended hand became shrouded with purple energy in the shape of a blade, a blade that pierced the man in front of him right through the heart.

The other Bajoran's unleashed cries of shock and fury at the shock of their friend being killed, before they took out their Phaser plasma pistols and opened fire. As they did, the man in black with the mask swiftly raised his right hand. He used a power he had to will the incoming bursts of energy to freeze in mid air.

As the hunters gasped in shock, the masked man grasped his other hand before making a tugging gesture. A second later the left most Bajoran felt a invisible force smash him into the air, right for the man in black.

Just as the man yelled the masked man extended the cross like object before the red crystal in its center shined with light, and a blade of raw energy erupted to pierce the Bajoran through his heart.

As the hunter breathed his last and the masked man threw his victim off his Lightsaber, Yabbat once more sighed." Look at these hapless sheep. They have become so meek, because they truly thought that their savior had lead them to paradise.

But they are just the first to find out that the destiny they were told, amounts to _nothing_ but a sweet sounding fantasy. But by the time we are done, that will be the _final_ fantasy the people of this universe have.

After all, no matter how great a legend " heroes" leave. In the end, like how even the greatest constructs one day erode to water, time and more and become nothing more then,"

Before she could go on the three remaining Bajoran hunters fearfully walked back, but as they on instinct tried to escape, only for the center male to realize he hit something. As he thought he hit a rock he looked up to see the man with a S on his chest was so fast that in the blink of a eye he leaped behind him in a single bound.

The Bajoran saw the man with the S on his chest give a crude chuckle, before he suddenly grasped him by the head, and broke his neck. As the man with the broken neck fell to the ground as a dead man the white skinned woman's eyes only hardened." Yes, the hopes the masses have for their saviors are always betrayed."

The last two Bajoran's gave cries of horror as they shot the man with the S with their Phaser's. But the energy blasts just bounced off their target, before the taller man crossed his arms, and had his eyes glow red.

As he did, the white skinned woman's eyes flickered with sadistic delight." They never learn, no, they refuse to learn, to admit, that no matter how hard they prey, one day their faith in their champions will not save them. And...instead of salvation they will only get damnation!"

As she spoke the man with the S on his chest had twin beams of red energy erupted from his eyes, and hit the two Bajoran hunters with such intensity that the two men burned to ashes in seconds from the power of this heat vision. The sight caused Yabbat to cross her arms."For in the end every single hero's legend is eroded by reality's relentless march.

Then..when the myth fades, only the brutal truth about what such hero's true worth remains."

The woman named Ramlethal looked around to make sure there was no other people hiding before she nodded at the three men." That's a handful of redundancies erased, but its only the start.

The Master won't be content till _every_ single soul, _every_ single shred of this sham of existence is erased. So to do that its time you all fulfill your purpose as _Dimensional Nihilo_ _Generals_.

Go to your targets, and push the great wheel of destiny one step closer to shattering all the lies so that existence shawl be how it _should_ be. We must stick to the plan perfectly, till the time is right no one is to detect us.

But once we strike, the entire universe will realize that once something is caught in the blitzkrieg by our glorious Invisible Empire, that its impossible for the forces of the _Wandenreich_ , the direct agents of Rabum Alal to lose! So now, its time for all that's unworthy to be in are master's presence to get just the fate they deserve.

Its time that mortals and angels alike comes to term with the fact that its future _..._ is the past _._ "

The three men behind her all had a purple shape of energy that looked like a broken symbol of infinity sprout on their foreheads before the trio became shrouded with purple energy that blazed like wildfire as a purple and golden Heiligenschein or halo of raw energy formed around all three men's foreheads.

The masked man then took off to the south without a word as the other two men flew into the air in opposite directions faster then a speeding bullet.

The two Black Swans saw them go off before Ramathal pointed at the two corpses in front of her, before the two flying creatures that were circling around her dove at the dead bodies, and devoured their bodies with a single gulp.

The two mysterious woman insured nothing else was left to surprise them before going proceeding with seeing their ominous desire become reality.

* * *

As they did, for the moment they were unaware that those that had the best chances of interfering with their objecting were currently busy helping others in need in a galaxy far away.

The planet Faykreed had till recently been classified by the galactic Lylat Kingdom as a world with relatively low levels of advancement. The planet was isolated from most of the universe till it was discovered by the forces of the Zannacross Empire.

After being saved by Enji Knights and other Lylat forces Faykreed gladly joined the universal government. It went well for Faykreed citizens, till the present moment when the planet's star suddenly became a supernova far faster then anyone, especially the people of Faykreed, expected.

Fidel Camuze, a twenty three year old male who was one of the world's strongest warriors was frantically trying to figure out a way to save the people he cared about. But even though Faykreed is a world were people can use magic, or as they call in on their world, Signeturgy, to Fidel and everyone else on the planet's dismay, no spell seemed to be able to stop the star from getting closer to burning the planet.

Fidel saw his childhood friend the pink haired woman Miki Sauvester, run up he grasped his fist tightly."Miki! Victor, Relia, Floire, does anyone have a way to stop the sun?"

"No one can figure out what's going on Fidel!" Miki answered tensely."All they know is that this is _no_ illusion! The Lylat soldiers are saying the only way to live is to escape the planet before the sun burns everything!"

"No, their has to be _some_ way to stop this! I know we can't just beat back the sun into order damn it, but I can't just stand back and let Sthal die! Damn it, we trusted the Lylat Kingdom! Was everything they talked about just lies? Was this all...huh?"

Fidel and everyone around him felt a tremor before the swordsmen saw that the effects of the supernova caused a tremor so intense that the cliff above his village cracked, before a large bolder broke off to head right for his village.

Fidel was caught off guard with the sudden turn of events. However, as thoughts of if this was the end crossed his mind, he got his answer when suddenly a flash of blue light blinded him.

Moments later a crescent shaped blue wave of energy raced above him form the left to collide in to the rock fragment, and carve it into pieces. Fidel, Miki, and the others in the area stared in shock at the outcome.

As they tried to deduce just what happened a calm male voice cut in with a reassuring,"Sorry you feel fate's giving you a bad hand sir. Don't worry, it looks bad now but your world's not out of luck yet, I promise."

Fidel saw that the man who spoke was calmly walking up to him. The man had brown hair to his neck and a little of his hair covering his blue eyes. He wore white pants, a white coat with an emblem on it, gloves, and a black and gold shirt underneath the coat. In the man's left hand was a golden colored sword.

Fidel widened his eyes at this man's sudden appearance, then saw that this swordsman had a medal attached to the upper part of his shirt, and as he saw that the medal was large, and looked like a gold purple with a small platinum cross in the middle before he blurted out."Wait, I saw that badge in the news! That's the badge of the ultimate champion of light! You, _your_ Ben Auro, the savior!"

"You got it." Ben threw out strongly as he gave a thumbs up." Sorry for a awkward hello but seems things are _really_ tense at the moment man. Don't worry. Your planet's going to be fine, I'm going to see to that."

Fidel saw Ben look in the direction of supernova before he raised a eyebrow."How? If your the one who defeated the god of all evil I guess I can see you being able to handle a star. But no offense, I don't see how your going to save the planet from here!"

"Things are not what they seem, but I promise I got this. Just sit back and put on some sunglasses if you have them, might get a bit bright before its over. For one thing, I may be here but the real me is about to do more to directly push the star back."

"The _real_ you? The hell are you talking about?"

"Oh right, guess this world never heard of Shadow Clones. Um...to sum it up _this_ me is a magic body double that I cast to help more people around your world. Don't worry we are all linked and stuff, real me is just about to take the direct approach.

I would say were to look but, that would most likely cause some really nasty eye problems so just hang tight. But hey if you trained to feel magical energy you can feel the real me powering up really soon."

Fidel looked at Ben like he was crazy, before he went over his training and sensed for magic around him. He then realized that Ben, or Ben's shadow clone doppelganger was telling the truth, as he felt a massive amount of energy above him. Realizing Ben was telling the truth Fidel just grasped his fist tightly."So, this is the power of the legendary hero? Amazing."

The real Ben was using his power to directly fly past the atmosphere and head directly for the supernova. With his energy and a spell he had cast on himself he was able to shield himself from the effects of space, and with sunglasses on his face he was able to look directly at what was threatening Faykreed before he stopped. He gauged the speed of the supernova before activating a transmitter on his ear."

Moz, Donny, we don't seem to have much time here so give me all you got. Stars don't just die like this so what's the deal?"

"First you insisted on degrading my name from TX-45 to Donatello on your whim, only to degrade my name even _further_? For how crass your cousin could be Max knew better. But to answer your question the star seems to be unstable because its very core was altered, or corrupted.

The _Tri-Edge_ has been able to scan the star and found the very area of space around its core was corrupted, its likely another area effected by a unforeseen aftereffect of the cosmic rebirth. Miss Raystar assures you she can handle it, but she needs more time to gather the energy required for the spell."

Ben grasped his fist tightly before retorting with a collected,"I'll give her all the time she needs. Just keep a close eye on the planet encase my shadow clones miss something."

Suddenly a young bubbly voice cut in with,"Don't worry Ben, Hiryuumon is checking things just in case kupo!"

"Heh, thanks Moz. Alright, better focus on saving the day eh? After how far the people of Faykreed have come so far since the end of the war, I'm not about to let a freak accident take away their hope! _Shin,ryu,ken,HA_!"

Ben put his hands together before a aura of blue magical energy surged around his body. Ben focused for a few seconds before he poured energy into his hands. He swiftly unleashed the energy as a blue energy beam shaped like a drill that he fired directly at the super nova.

The dragon power wave swiftly grew in size, and to the amazement of everyone in Faykreed, Ben's attack was powerful enough to push the supernova back.

The man who saved the universe focused to not let the star go out of control before he narrowed his eyes."I don't sense any energy behind the star, at the very least its just a glitched star out of control. Still, if I push back to hard I might mess up the planet, but I can't do this all day."

Just as Ben was figuring out just what to do a calm sincere female voice cut in with,"Don't worry Ben, I'll be ready in a few moment. Just please try and keep the star back while I focus on restoring it to normal."

"You got it Lacus, go for it!"

Ben just grinned as he focused his energy to have the super nova be pushed back more. A few seconds later a light as bright as the supernova shined through the entire area of space. Suddenly massive walls of pure white energy materialized around the star.

The massive energy crashed around the magical walls, but those walls did not falter. Ben cut off his Shinryukenha beam as he saw the holy walls of energy condense. He saw a shinning light above the wall and flew in that direction.

A few moments later he smiled as he saw the source of the light was a woman with long brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail at the moment with a little covering her right eye. She was clad in a white and pink armor like bodysuit, with a light blue shawl covering her body.

As the woman saw Ben approaching she smiled brightly and flashed her blue eyes brightly.

She was Lacus Raystar, the woman that was both Ben's best friend and lover. Lacus winked as Ben arrived before the savior of the universe muttered a casual,"What's the take on this out of control star Lacus? Think you can reign it in or should we ask the fleet for help?"

"Don't worry, I'll be able to restore the star shortly." Lacus responded in a demure tone as she looked at the star with focus. Small walls of light energy acted as lenses before she had the holy aura of energy surging around her body shine brighter."I can feel it now, the core of the star was corrupted when the universe was restored by the Supreme Being. It took me longer then I first thought, but my magic should restore it to normal just about, now."

Lacus's entire body glowed with radiant light before a surge of energy shot into the star. To the amazement of everyone still on Faykreed the supernova suddenly receded. Moments later the star returned to normal. Fidel blinked in shock before he looked around to make sure what he was seeing was real."The star, its back to normal?"

His friend Miki cried out in joy before she hugged Fidel."Its a miracle, we're safe!"

Fidel saw Ben's shadow clone looking relived before he smirked."Its not a miracle Miki, its just the work of a hero. Ben Auro, I admit I was not sold at first if you were the real deal but, hard to deny your skills when you saved us from are own sun. Thank you, my world and everyone on it is safe because of you."

Ben's clone saw Fidel extend his hand and eagerly shook it."Thanks, I'm just glad I was at the right place at the right time. I can't take all the credit though, my girlfriend Lacus Raystar is the one who restored the star back to normal with her magic. I hope she and I can thank you properly soon. We just got to make sure everything is ok for your planet."

Fidel looked around before taking a deep breath."Well, as far as I can see my village might have seen better days but its nothing we can't rebuild."

Miki looked around before she face swiftly shifted to a frown."Wait, everything is not fine just yet Fidel! I can't find Relia anywhere! I hope she is, huh? No!"

Everyone heard a scream before a house that was on fire because of the havoc, and saw one of the houses collapse. Before Fidel and the others could act suddenly another youthful male voice cried out,"Don't worry, its ok I got her!"

The group saw a purple dragon the size of a large dog run out of the collapsing building with a young girl in his claws. The Ben Shadow Clone saw Fidel looked alarmed before he smirked."Great job Hiryuumon! Don't worry guys, that dragon's my best friend! Also, to be more precise its my digimon pal Hiryuumon, not a dragon. I mean he's a dragon type Digimon but, details matter and all."

"Thanks boss!" Hiryuumon eagerly blurted out before he put the girl in his claws down."I saw things were harry around here and figured I got your back! Er...at least your clone's back. Good thing I smelled this girls scent in the house! After all we been through this fire was nothing! Er, still kind of itchy though. So, just give me a sec."

Hiryuumon quickly put the girl down before diving into the ground to put the fire on his tail out. Fidel saw the dragon digimon stop drop and roll before he raised a eyebrow."Oh, um well thanks I guess, any friend of the savior is a friend of ours. You ok Relia?"

The young mage coughed a bit before responding with a shaky,"I think so Fidel, this guy saved me before the fire could consume me."

Ben's clone then gave thumbs up."Awesome, looks like we got through this as good as you can in a thing like this! Watch over things here Hiryuumon the real me will be here with Lacus soon enough."

Ben's clone suddenly dissolved before Hiryuumon waved."You can count on it Ben I'll sniff out anything fishy! Speaking of fish you guys have any? We skipped lunch when things were getting bad here."

Suddenly a bunch of giant pink bunnies, natives wild-stock of the planet ran past Hiryuumon. The Digimon saw the rabbits were running around screaming in terror before he licked his lips."Oh is it rabbit season here? They are not the kind of rabbits I had before but I'm always open for new food!"

As Fidel and his friends awkwardly tried to explain to the Digimon partner that those rabbits were not on the menu, Ben and Lacus made sure the crises was truly over. Ben watched Lacus eye the barrier around Faykreed's sun carefully for a few moments before he raised a eyebrow."How is it looking Lacus? Can we call it a day?"

Lacus took a deep breath before she smiled softly."I'd have the _Tri-Edge_ keep monitoring it for a little while longer. However, the energy feels completely normal so it should be safe to say the crises is over."

"Well if you think we are in the clear then I can relax. Way to show that star who's boss Lacus, you were amazing out their!"

Ben quickly hugged Lacus passionately before the woman with angelically powers giggled in response."Thanks Ben, I'm just glad I was able to pull it off. Even after all the time's passed, outside of training this is the first time I pushed my magic this hard since stabilizing the universe after Zannacross was defeated.

But, I guess all our training was worthwhile. Thanks for helping me get back to this point. Just a few years ago it took a while just to muster the energy to keep my body solid."

"It was never a bother at all Lacus, not in the slightest. Don't ever worry about that. I may not have known how long it would take for you to recover but I never cared, I'll always be here to help you."

The two then kissed passionately and after Lacus withdrew she grasped Ben warmly."Heh...I think at this point there is no doubt to the depths of your faith. Still, I'm always grateful for how committed you are, how real it is. Its what allowed me to be able to..."

Lacus winced suddenly as Ben realized her grip felt weaker. He held her tighter as worry racked his spine."You ok Lacus? Oh no, you did not push your self to hard did you? Sorry, I should not have left it all to you I..."

"Don't get worked up cowboy,"Lacus teased as she put a finger on Ben's lips."I'm just tired that's all, its because of you that the super nova was pushed back enough for me to be able to box it in to properly restore it. Its been a while since I had to push myself this hard, but it was worth it.

That being said, would it be ok if we join the others on the planet pronto? I know your aura barrier can protect me to but, I'd just feel more secure catching my breath around air to breath."

"You got it. If you need to take it easy the rest of the day I understand. I'm sure everyone will be fine with you needing to rest after you saved them from their own sun and all."

"Heh, thanks for the other sweetheart...but just because I might need to lay down for a while it does not mean I'm going to go back on what I agreed on. I'm sure people are worried about nearly being killed by their own star, I want to do what I can to calm them.

I know the people of this world are still uneasy and want them to know that what they were told about the Lylat Kingdom and everything else was not a con. At least...I want them to know I take it seriously."

"Heh...I'd like to think that saving them from their own out of control star would get most people to see your intentions are legit but I guess it _is_ good to go the extra mile. I know it feels overwhelming at times, but just don't forget its not forever and we don't have to carry the weight of the direction of the universes ourselves, we just have to show everyone what the most awesome duo in the entire universe looks like to be inspired and help them along the way."

"Ah well...I guess in some ways its like a grand tour pop idols make, just with a _bit_ more substance to their tours. Thanks again Ben, I admit at times I get worried but everyone from Master Myers to Cosmos and the eldest of the celestial ones seem impressed with what we done, and I intend to honor all my promises no matter how long it takes.

I still intend to honor my promise to you forever darling. Ah right, we better get back soon. I'd rather not have Hiryuumon be the one debriefing everyone in the planet."

"Right, last time he had to explain things when he was hungry, it took a _lot_ of smoothing over. Hang on tight, here we go!"

The two kiss again before flying for planet Faykreed like a shooting star. As they did, they were unaware that at least a few of the celestial ones were not quite as fond of them as they hoped.

* * *

In the vastness of heaven a extremely powerful celestial one was sleeping in a isolated pocket dimension that existed entirely just for him.

This realm was populated by a small planet covered in trees with a giant tree in the center with a temple. The temple for the moment seemed tranquil, till a explosion rocked the small planet with enough force to cause all the birds to go flying.

Inside the temple a male went to investigate the source of the noise and walked inside a large circular room with purple crystalline floors. This man was a thin humanoid with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features.

He held a long scepter with a gem that floated above it that he held it in his right hand. Around his neck was a large light blue ring.

His attire consisted of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with white and orange diamond decorations and topped with a blue sash. He also wore black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

The male heard another man snoring, before he saw large pillar sized hourglasses rotating. He then saw the smoke from the explosion he heard and coughed before muttering a flustered," _Lord Beerus_ its time, time to wake up."

The man saw the smoke clear, and saw that the man he was addressing was still sleeping in the central pillar. This man looked like a thin, hairless purple humanoid cat that was the size of a human with long ears wearing a blue and gold attire.

This Beerus just had his catty ears twitch upon being called to wake up. This act just caused the man who called him to grimace."Don't fall asleep now, _your_ the one who set the alarm clocks to go off now. The more you..."

Before the man could go on more of the hourglass's around Beerus ran out of sand, and promptly exploded in Beerus's face. This just caused the feline life-form to yawn."Fine Whis, I'm up!

"I just don't want you to sleep fifteenth years to late, _again_. Kai forbid you do a _little_ more work!"

"Whatever I'm awake, just don't even _dare_ sing again."

Beerus yawned some more before rolling over and falling in Whis's direction. Beerus then licked his hands in a cat like manner before Whis just chuckled."Well glad you awoke without to much hassle, Champa would not take it well if you overslept your get together."

"Bah...I did not wake up on time for that fatso Whis. To be honest, I was having a rather fun dream. I really am getting restless theses days, I had a dream I was fighting Zannacross himself. First I thought I was just reliving the glory days but then the dream had me fighting with Goku, Vegeta and the rest of their pals. It was fun, I could cut loose."

Whis raised a eyebrow before his face grew coy."Oh my, you _really_ don't remember? This is lazy even for you!"

"Shut up your the one who remembers things for me! Don't get on my case for not showering, I did that a century ago."

"Not what I'm talking about destroyer of nose's. Beerus, those dreams were not dreams, we really _did_ fight Zannacross in heaven. Fact is we were kind of killed, shortly before Cosmos was killed.

Then it seems things got so bad the Supreme being had everyone good, or at least mostly good fight everyone that was ever evil so that the chosen one could stop Zannacross and save all that there is, including you."

"Wait, what!? Whis this is _not_ a funny joke! _What_ war?"

"This is what happens when you sleep for fifty years, you snooze through wars that decide the fate of the universal! You just happened to sleep through Zannacross's servants unleashing a cosmic war that ended up with his revival. Just be grateful the chosen one was able to live up to his destiny or you would have died in your sleep."

"Chosen one? Cosmos really went through with that? This bum's an ancestor of Goku or Kal-El, or Seyia Leingod or something?"

"Not quite. He got a lot of his power from the sword Seyia used, but he was just a normal human that had a lot of good teachers and was able to reach the levels of power as Goku, and even you, with the help of Cosmos. He is a human named Ben Auro, he was born on what is currently named Corneria, the capital planet of the Lylat Kingdom, what is passing as the government of the entire universes of the mortal realm. "

"Piff...now I know your joking Whis, you really think I'd by those idiot humans being able to be united for any length longer then it took me to destroy a planet? This sounds as half baked as things imbeciles like Zamasu would rant about with utopias."

"I know it sounds like a fantasy, but this is the truth. Guess after all the years humans and all the others got their act together. Or at least, enough got their act together to keep the idiots from ruining everything. Well, for now at least, Cosmos is happy at least."

"Damn it Whis now I know your just screwing with me! I'm warning you your going to regret it if you don't knock it off!"

"Did I say I was lying? Here, these are the official memories of Ben Auro fighting to save the universes, from Cosmos herself."

Whis then put his scepter into the air, before it glowed green. A sphere of energy appeared before it showed Ben fighting a creature of pure darkness, a Necrocalcous, monsters of pure darkness that served as the foot-soldiers of the Zannacross Empire. Whis showed Beerus Ben's first mission as a Enji Knight where he fought along side his friends Doug Fitter and James Elrond in the newly formed team 7.

Beerus then saw recordings of how Ben found the legendary Star Sword, fought those who allied with Zannacross including Bowser the King of Koopas, the mad scientist Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Ganondorf the self proclaimed king of evil, the mad mechanical being Sigma, the cold swordsmen spawn of Jenova with the title of the One Winged Angel Sephiroth, and many others.

Beerus also saw how Ben unlocked more of the power of the Star Sword during the fight with Xehamaru, the former pupil of the leader of the Enji Knights Grand Master Myers, saw how Ben was beaten the first time he fought his cousin Max and realized the man he saw as his mentor was also the ruthless bounty hunter Janus.

He viewed how Kira Myers, son of Master Myers nearly broke Ben's mind and broke him enough for a second personality of darkness to form, one that was named Darth Idious.

He saw how Ben's friends worked to brake him free, he saw how Kira ended up being a traitor, how Ben fought to save his friends from Kira, how Max helped Ben after showing everyone the extent of Kira's treachery and how they fought Kira together.

Beerus watched how Ben and Max teamed up to fight one of Zannacross's seven demon lords, Xiza, before he could kill billions with the galactic ring weapon Halo, before Max was cruelly killed before Ben's eyes.

The cat like being observed Ben's many vicious battles with Brad Fowltror, the man who was Lacus's boyfriend for a very long time, and the one who killed Max and so many others purely for his own savage ambitions.

Beerus saw Ben beat his main rival Ezan Zeon to win the Enji Budokai, saw Ben unleash his true power to kill Brad once and for all and saw how Ben battled with Chaos Zannacross Necron himself, before taking down his elite henchmen and at last taking down the embodiment of all evil to save the entirety of existence.

As Beerus watched all of Ben's moments he had breakfast, and as the replay of Ben's fights finished Beerus just burped."I'll give you that you have not put this much effort in to one of your stunts in centuries Whis, but give me a break! You really think someone as puny as this so called kid saved all reality? C'mon he looks more spineless then Goku's kid!"

"Tactless as always Beerus. Your not one to talk, most would not peg you as a God of Destruction till the moment you well, destroyed them."

"Whatever, I'll believe it when I see if he can deliver in person! This so called savior that's surpassed the power of a god did not sacrifice himself to win did he? Wait that's better, I can beat him even harder if he has a undead body!"

"He nearly super died but he just managed to avoid being absolutely destroyed. He is still alive and kicking with his girlfriend Lacus Raystar, they are still fighting the good fight and helping worlds that were wrecked by the war recover and all that. Oh, I just had a lovely idea. You remember Q right?"

"Was...he the idiot who spent half his time running around as a pony?"

"Not...quite. But anyway I had lunch with Q just the other day and he talked about going to a party this Ben was going to be at. I think he was going to attend the party that was being held at this, _Deep Space Nine_ station. Well, the place's décor might be on the drab side but, you never cared about that anyway."

"Well, guess it has been a while since I traveled around the mortal realm since the restriction. Might as well see what's changed, at least I'll get some food out of it either way. This savior better live up to your hype Whis! I have been inactive so long, I don't want to fight chumps! I want to fight someone who really has the power on the level of a Super Sayain God! I want to fight someone that can make me get a good workout!"

Beerus then got excited and punched the ground, his strength being so massive that the punch caused the entire plantation split in two. Whis cringed as everything began falling apart before he lashed out with a sour,"Oh for Cosmos's sake I just cleaned the place. Just save your energy for Ben Auro, I assure you that he might not look like it right away, but the man has a knack for surprising those who underestimated him. But first things first, take a shower so you don't beat him with your stench."

Whis casually waved his wand to have the damage Beerus caused to the planet be undone with his power. As the being with the title of God of Destruction begrudgingly went to clean up, the man who he dismissed was currently proving his legitimacy to more people.

* * *

When he and Lacus landed he caught up with Hiryuumon and Fidel and the others. The two Enji Knights helped those who's homes were damaged by the sun's outburst, and Lacus happily healed those that were injured.

The two met with many of the leaders of the world and had a formal dinner before the two and Hiryuumon had to get ready to go. The group had dinner at the Santeroule castle and were escorted outside by Fidel, Miki, and their friends, the blond haired leader of the King's Chosen, the swordsmen Victor Oakvillle,

Emmerson T. Kenny, the Captain of the _Charles D. Goale_ , the Lyalt Cruiser stationed to over see the world and the rest of the solar system, along with his lieutenant the green haired woman Head Science Officer Anne Patriceani, and the elegant green haired mage the woman Fiore Brunelli, the head magic researcher from the Royal Institute of Signetary Studies.

Fiore saw Ben hugging a child before she formed a pout."Aw, you Enji Knights have to leave so soon? I really want to know all about the magic you can do. Especially your holy magic Lacus, I would love to replicate it one day."

"I'll give as many notes as you want Miss Brunelli, I'm afraid some of my spells are rather hard to replicate."Lacus threw out playfully as she winked."Sorry we can't help out more but, I'm afraid others are counting on us to. If you want to learn more about the types of magic throughout the universe the Enji Knights will be happy to let you look at their archives."

Victor chuckled before throwing out a sturdy,"Trying to recruit us for the Enji Knights even now are you? I guess old habits die hard. I'm flattered you think we are worthy, but no offense, but are the Enji Knights not more then a mere formality with the war over and the forces of darkness truly eradicated?"

Ben chuckled before responding with a wry,"True the Enji are not quite as active as they were during the war. But even if all the forces of darkness are gone, the Enji still have a place in the universe. Those with skills can still use them to help people who are in danger from natural disasters and all that jazz."

"Wait, is a Jazz a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Er, depends on your taste of music I guess. Anyway, don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. Just want you to know you guys do seem like you could be a good fit if you give it a chance."

Fidel looked at his sword before taking a deep breath."Well, I have more questions but, I admit it sounds fun. After we stopped General Alma and the forces he had from that Zannacross Empire I was just worried about being around to protect my world. But now that the war is over, it would be nice to see other worlds. I'll think it over."

Ben nodded before giving a thumbs up."That's all I ask. Sorry our visit was cut short, based on how things go hopefully we will be back, some time in the next decade based on how things go. Ah their they are. Guess Moz is getting impatient."

Everyone saw a light before they saw a ship descend, a ship with many attachments linked to it. Its Ben's spaceship the _Tri-Edge_ , his cousin Max's former ship that also can transform into a _Gundam_.

As the ship landed Fidel and the others looked at it in awe."Wow, that ship looks way cooler then the _Charles D. Goale_! Is this the kind of ships Enji Knights use to fly around space?"

Ben looked at his current home with pride as memories of Max flashed through his head."Far as I'm aware this is a one of a kind ship for now Fidel. This is the _Tri-Edge_ , a ship I customized to be the home for me, Lacus and the others. Its a jack of all trades, just like me."

Ben was about to go on when the Tri-Edge's hanger door split open. As the boarding blank rolled down a creature the size of a house cat with white fur, small bat like wings, a cute red nose, and a pon-pon on its head. Its a member of the Moogle race, and its one of Ben's oldest friends, Moz.

Moz flew right up to Ben before mewing out,"Hey guys don't want to be rude to your guests but are you ready Kubo? Its just, you got a few calls while you were out and all, I got your mom on line one Ben and Miss Terra on line two."

Ben petted Moz fondly before he grinned."Ah, guess we were suppose to chat before things got messy. Sorry guys, nothing personal but got a deadline to keep. If your star or any other part of the area gets wonky let us know and we will be back as soon as we can."

Emmerson saluted as he formed a slick grin."Don't worry, this little star glitch was a pain but the "Blue Marvel" has sent us a update so are ships can detect the Neutronium class ISO-8 particles that have been detected all over after the Universe was reformed.

It seems to be part of what has been causing all of the cosmic glitches like with the sun here. Its a pain to detect its erratic isometric lattices at the quantum level, but I swear I'll make sure Annie works double time with the rest of the crew on the _Charles_ _D. Goale_ keeps a tight eye on things so we don't have to drag you around to bail us out."

"At ease Emmerson, everyone gets bad luck now and then, trust me I know. Not a bother to me at all, always happy to lend a hand. Just let us know if there is anything wrong with the Star's reaction to the GN particle infusion."

"Understood."

Fidel was about to say something before he glanced up at his world's sun, and noticed for a moment that it was redder then he remembered." Hey guys, maybe I'm still tense but is the sun looking different to anyone or is it just me?"

Ben saw Victor and some of the others looking alarmed before he just grinned." No worries Fidel, its just reacting to some of the things we are doing to make sure things work as good as they can be."

"Huh? What you mean sir?"

"Heh, have to admit it requires a lot of explaining of super high tech stuff Fidel. But trust me, its us giving your world top of the line stuff to help make things go smoother. Still working things out, but if it all goes to plan, it will make a lot of things work better for all the good people like you across the entire universe."

The hero of Faykreed saw Ben's passion before he looked on in awe." Wow, you really are the legendary hero sir! I hope it works out."

"I do to man. But, that means I have a lot to do so better get to it."

Fidel smiled before he extended his hand."I understand. Thanks sir, its been a honor to meet you. I'm glad I could see for myself the power of the savior and see its for real."

Ben struggled not to blush as the two swordsmen shook hands."Ah no meed to call me sir, makes me feel old. Despite what I did I'm no god, Ben is fine."

"Good to know. May the force of light be with you Ben."

"Heh. You to Fidel."

Lacus gave her own farewells before throwing out a friendly,"Best of luck with your world, no matter how hard it gets don't give up! Trust me, sometimes the moments that are the hardest are the most rewarding."

Many cried out Lacus's name fondly and the two waved before heading for the Tri-Edge. Hiryuumon also waved while eating some food, and the four quickly got on board the Tri-Edge. With one last wave they went on-board, and the ship quickly took off to leave Faykreed.

As Ben saw the ship leave the atmosphere he grinned."Well, that may have gotten out of control but, least we were able to make it in time. Guess it did help us look cool right?"

Lacus yawned before taking off her shawl."Well your the only one who saw me in action Ben but, no big deal. I'm glad I was able to heal so many people and bring them happiness. At least the extra effort made them even more inspired.

Well, at least they seem more inspired then the people on Kahje, the Zygons, and Caladan. I don't know, maybe it was because we gave them a fresh reason to have faith in us. I guess, its hard to tell really, years of giving good impressions from world and world and no way to know if it will really change anything."

Ben chuckled and took off his shirt before he patted Lacus on the shoulder."Well if we could see the future it would make things easy. But don't worry, long as we make a small difference there is a possibility for hope. Trust me I have experience with that."

Lacus threw back a playful wink in response as she unzipped her body suit."Oh I'm well aware of that sweetheart. That being said, now that its done I'm taking a shower before calling Terra back. Care to join me?"

"Heh, sounds like a plan to me."

Hiryuumon burped before wagging his tail."Hey boss when you guys are done want to watch that third Zilos movie? That Greymont is nearly as cool as a dragon as me!"

"Heh, we will get back to Zilos sooner or later Hiryuumon but one thing at a time. First don't you have to finish up your book on the history of Earth Prime?"

"Oh come on Ben why do I have to do homework?"

Lacus smirked as she wagged her finger at the Digimon to throw out a playful."Don't be that way Hiryuumon, you _have_ to stuff yourself with more then food once and a while. Me and Ben may be the ones doing most of the diplomacy but it would not hurt if you could help out at least a little bit. At least, know enough to not blurt out as much awkward things in key moments."

"I get that Lacus but, what does reading about Earth Prime's history have to do with that? I mean that planet's been deep fried since before the Star Sword was made! Besides it does not make sense, Earth Prime only had humans living on it right? Why did a orange skinned guy cause everything to fall apart? Was this like some alien dude Zannacross sent to mess things up? Is, he like, a giant Oompa Loompa's that we meet on that chocolate planet?"

Ben laughed at his digimon parther's confusion before he kicked off his shoes and petted him on the head."No, the man who kicked off Earth Prime was no alien Hiryuumon, just a guy so self absorbed he tanned himself orange. He was one of the worst examples of a human being in the entire history of humanity.

Like Weil Zabi he was driven by greed and did not give a damn about saying lie after lie to give himself power. However he had no special powers, as horrible as he was, he only got elected because people were to lazy to argue with his" Alternate Facts" and let him grasp power.

It was not just him that caused Earth Prime to slowly spiral to chaos. As we know more about what happened in Earth Prime and how the world war that killed just about everyone but Serenity broke out, it seems mostly that to many people just thought it was to hard to do what was needed to be done to make things work.

It was to time consuming, to difficult. To many just wanted the easy answer, so they stopped thinking and elected whoever would tell them what they wanted to hear...consequences be dammed. To many people stopped thinking, and became consumed with hate, and Earth Prime blew itself apart soon after.

They been restoring Earth Prime to be more livable since the war is over and the Tower of Destiny does not have to be hidden anymore. I want to make sure the people of Earth Prime don't suffer the same fate, that no world suffers a fate like that, a fate where people watch helplessly as mobs of people destroyed everything because they were to consumed with rage to think of anything else.

I'll prove Zannacross, Kira, and all the others that they were wrong about how hopeless humanity is, that history is _not_ fated to repeat itself! As long as I live, I won't let mindless idiots drag down everyone around them ever again, and thanks to Cosmos we have quite the long life span to see that out."

Lacus kicked off her own shoes and kissed Ben on the cheek."I see you got fired up after being in action after so long Ben, that's always nice. Still, I hope it works out to. Still...you think its working so far? I mean, I just don't know if we have been doing what we were suppose to do.

I mean we've been helping world after world for about five years now.

I don't regret anything we done to save people and restore their planets. But, honestly Ben, I worry we are not doing enough. I mean, for all the people we save and people we encourage really enough to evolve life for the better?"

"Don't get to anxious about it Lacus."Ben responded softly as he gently touched her cheek with his right hand. He softly unhooked her bra before rubbing her shoulders to comfort her."Trust someone who could have gotten a A in anxiety in high school, its stubborn but you can't let it control you. We don't have to fix everyone's problems with the snap of a finger, or even as spell. We just have to show everyone the path to a better tomorrow and make sure they don't go astray.

Its felt overwhelming at times to me to Lacus, but I don't feel as overwhelming knowing we have each other as we help guide the universe down the golden tomorrow."

The two kissed again before Lacus embraced Ben deeply."Thanks Ben, your right."

Hiryuumon laughed before he looked at some of the books Ben had on one of the table." I know the job the angels gave you seems in ways even harder then beating Zannacross Boss, but its not like they are not helping! After all they did help give you ideas on how it could work. I mean its still really confusing to me but this, um, project, Homo...no, Hungo Axis um, Marshmallow?"

Ben laughed before he pet the Digimon fondly." I know your craving dessert man, but that last part was Matrix Hiryuumon, not marshmallow.

I know their is a lot of steps to the plan and if just one goes wrong it can all crash faster then one of those jenga games eh? Still, when you add it all up, long as it goes right the project that the angels put together is the best path for truly evolving society. That being said...best not to think about it all at once. Heh, its like the pressure from final exams that never ends eh?"

"Heh, something like that." Lacus threw out playfully."I guess I just fear its getting all to routine, its nice to get to meet so many people. But as nice as it is, most of them have been acquaintances all the same. I guess, I just miss my friends and family at times."

"Lacus, I know you been pushing yourself lately, don't feel like you have to push yourself to hard for my sake." Ben said softly as he grasped his lover's shoulders."Its been since the holidays since we saw family, I'm sure King Atem and Master Myers will understand if we need some down time. I promise, I'll do what I can to make sure we have enough time, that you never feel overwhelmed."

"Thanks Ben, I know you keep your word."

The two prepared to kiss again before a lanky droid, the robot that once belonged to Ben's cousin Max, TX-35 walked in."Sir its perfectly acceptable if you want to take a break from your never ending job. However if that's your intent should I contact your appointments to notify them of a change of plans?

You should be aware that Constable Odo on the Deep Space Nine space station wants to know the details for your arrival. It seems even in this peaceful time this Odo wants to be on top of things so it would be prudent to let him know in advance if he should cancel his preparations."

Ben looked excited before responding with a eager,"Nah we are still on board for that Donatello. The vacation will come enough in advanced, not about to just vanish on people.

Besides, did not want to miss on this, its a reunion with some of the Justice Force! Er, sorry not many of your friends will be their Lacus. I mean, we can ask if any Enji are in the area."

Lacus smirked before leaning forward."Its ok, I know your excited to see them, with any luck I'll see Terra, Yuna, Collete and a few of the others next month. But Ben if your going to have a reunion with the Justice Force we got to get you cleaned pronto. C'mon, if we have enough time then I'll show you a new move I learned from the ladies on Faykreed."

"Is that so? Well if that's the case then what we we waiting for? Make sure Hiryuumon studies Moz, I'll quiz him when we are done. Though, don't worry, not about to rush this."

Ben and Lacus playfully stripped each other of all they were still wearing before heading to the shower. As they left Moz landed on Hiryuumon 's head."I hope Yoshi, Kirby, and the others can make it to the event Kupo! This is going to be fun!"

The moogle then went about getting things ready in a cheerful manner, being unaware that the people who are awaiting them are much more anxious about the appointment.

* * *

The location was once a mining station called Terok Nor, owned by the Cardassian race, but during the Cosmic War the Cardassian's were driven out by the Lylat army.

It was renamed as the space station Deep Space Nine and put under the command of Lylat Commander Benjamin Sisko. Sisko was able to successfully lead his forces to victory over those who were ailed with the Zannacross Empire like the Prefect of Bajor, Gul Dukat.

At the moment Sisko was making sure everyone on his station was ready to greet Ben and Lacus, and as the tall bald black male with a beard in a red Lylat military uniform walked to the station's landing bay he pressed his badge to start a automatic recording program before uttering a stoic,"Captains log Lylat Star-date L916. The sensors have detected that Enji Knight Ben Auro 's personal ship the Tri-Edge has been spotted exiting hyper space.

We have authenticated its code and pilots Bellri Zenam in the YG 111 Gundam G-Self and Mikazuki Augus in the _AWS G 8 Gundam Barbatos Lupis_ are escorting the Tri-Edge to ensure protocol. Several of the savior's allies have arrived on Deep Space Nine earlier in the day.

Even after all we been through its, been a interesting day. The individual known as Sonic the Hedgehog has caused Worf to be irate with his brash manner and the native from Popstar, Kirby seems to have trouble distinguishing what is food.

That being said they are all pleasant enough and seem excited to reunite with their friend. Even I am curious to see the man who defeated Chaos Zannacross Necron in person. That's why we made every effort to give the best impression. Ah, their you are Jadzia. How are things looking "old man"?"

A beautiful woman with brown spots on her head, spots that indicate parts of the Trill Symbiotic bonded with her body, walked up to Sisko."Even Odo can't find anything to fuss over Benjamin, I think we are as ready as we will ever be to receive a universal savior."

"Good, then lets lay down the welcoming mat."Sisko uttered stoically as he put his hands behind his back."Tell everyone that its time."

As Sisko walked to greet Ben with his staff, the hero was just arriving at his destination despite all he had seen since he joined the Enji Knights he was still impressed at seeing the station that was over a kilometer in diameter long get closer.

It was composed of a broad outer docking ring; an inner habitat ring containing residential apartments; and a central core containing the _promenade_ , the fusion reactors and the operations center, known as "Ops". Three sets of docking pylons sweep up and down equidistantly around the docking ring, defining an almost spherical shape.

Ben quickly saw two giant white colored mobile suits, customized Gundam units, fly up to escort the _Tri-Edge_ and Ben directed his ship to smoothly dock with Deep Space Nine.

Ben, Lacus, Hiryuumon, and Moz soon exited the Tri-Edge to see dozens of people their to greet him. The nearest were a bunch of men and woman completely clad in sliver Spartan IV body armor. The central soldier walked up before calmly declaring,"Jameson Locke of the Fireteam Oris here to oversea the area Enji Master Auro. All stations are secure. Welcome aboard."

"At ease soldier, thanks for the effort."Ben proudly said as he saluted the soldiers."I can see you guys went the extra mile. I can't wait to give my thanks to your leader for making such a effort."

Sisko chuckled before walking up."You won't have to wait long. I'm General Benjamin Sisko, and I assure you everyone on Deep Space Nine is honored for the savior Ben Auro and the angel Lacus Raystar to grace this station with your presence."

Ben eagerly shook Sisko's hand before proudly responding with,"Always a honor to meet another man named Ben, nine times out of ten you know you met someone you can trust. And even besides that, this may be the first time we met but I heard you did a hell of a job leading this area through the war. Glad you were able to make it through the war in one piece."

"I don't know about one piece, but I suppose I made it through mostly intact. I could say the same to you. I heard all you two been through, and I'm glad today is not a tribute to your memory. I suppose that's the primary reason for the upcoming event. I suppose we still have some time before the ceremonial matters, if you would like I can give you a tour of Deep Space Nine."

Lacus smiled warmly before shaking Sisko's hand."That would be lovely, let me know if anyone needs any treatment, I'll be happy to help."

Sisko chuckled before throwing out a wry,"Thanks for the offer, but despite how legendary your healing magic is, are chief medical officer Doctor Julian Bashir runs a tight shift so please just focus on relaxing for now. Major Kira Neyers will be giving you the tour."

Ben and Lacus both flinched upon hearing the name Kira, when suddenly a woman with short red hair walked in front of him. Ben quickly noticed the woman had ridges above her nose, indicating she was Bajoran, before the woman snickered."Before you ask yes, I'm aware I have the same name as the son of the Grand Master of the Enji who betrayed the Lylat Kingdom and personally made your life's a living hell. Just wanted you to know that's been pointed out _many_ times by tourists the past few years.

That being said, hope you enjoy your visit."

Lacus smiled as she shook Kira's hand."I'm sure we will, thank you for your hospitality. How are things going in the station?"

"Well a lot less stressful to say the least,"Kira responded coley." _but_ , we have more things to do then pat ourselves on the back theses days. The war is over, but even if not many of the" heavy hitters" in the Zannacross Empire took part in the war around here, the fighting still got bad enough to leave a lot of wreckage.

Even if all the "evil" people are dead, they still left some stuff behind, including mines, _lots_ of mines. The Gundam pilots have their work cut out for them."

Ben looked worried before throwing out a careful,"Is that so? Sorry its been taking so long, we will be happy to help take care of any remanding mines."

Before Kira could respond a man with a slightly stretched face came up to salute Ben."Chief of Security Odo here. The offer is appreciated but the mine situation is under control, we have ways to detect them before any ship would stumble into them. The real issue is the wormhole has been acting erratically ever since Chaos Zannacross Necron was defeated.

During the war the Changling's, my kin, would use the wormhole to send their Jem'Hadar soldiers and others from across the Gamma Quadrant of the universe to attack.

After the war, after the universe was restored the wormhole has been erratic. Nothing, _to_ risky so far, just unclear what could happen. In any case its nothing that requires your services so please enjoy your tour."

Ben looked around to see what other ships were docked before responding with a polite."Thank you Chief. I just have one question before the tour starts. Any noticeable ships from other world land on the station? And if not you know when they are going to arrive? Just, wanted to know when some friends were going to arrive."

Odo frowned and was about to answer, when suddenly a cocky male voice interrupted him."C'mon man, you think someone like me would be late for this? Get out of here!"

Everyone felt a gust of wind suddenly fly past them. Ben saw Odo and Sisko blink, and just grinned before he swerved around so fast it looked like a blur. The Enji Knight found a hand greet his own, a white gloved hand belonging to a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with sharp green eyes, spiky quills, red sneakers, and a face full of attitude. Ben grinned instantly at the sight of the face in-front of him, because it was one of the many good friends he met during the Cosmic War, Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of planet Mobius.

Ben saw Sonic's shocked look and just chuckled."Sonic, great to see you man. Hate to say it but I was expecting you to try and sneak up on me so I was prepared. Still, glad to see your still as fast as ever."

Sonic wagged his finger before jabbing back with,"You _seriously_ think I would have gotten lax on what makes me well...me? Hah, just glad your not have gotten flabby since last time dude."

"Heh, well you know I got a image to keep up and all. Still, glad you guys made it."

Another jolly voice cut in with,"But of course we have a made it, its a me, Mario!"

Ben glanced to the right to see many of his friends enter the room. From the left entered a pudgy man in a red shirt and blue overalls. He had a red hat with a M on his head, and a mustache. He was Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. To his right was his younger, taller brother Luigi.

To the right of Luigi was a jolly green dinosaur named Yoshi. To the right of Yoshi was a small round adorable pink individual named Kirby, the hero of planet Popstar, who despite his size has had the largest appetite of anyone Ben knows.

To the right of Kirby was a man in a green tunic with pointy ears. He was Link, the champion of the people of Hyrule.

To the right of Link was a attractive woman with blond hair wearing a blue and orange jacket and green pants. She was Samus Aran, the legendary bounty hunter that nearly single handily took out the vicious Space Pirates, and neutralized the Metriod and X Parasites and also took down the threat of the Phazon.

To the right of Samus was a man clad in blue armor with a blue helmet with a red gem on the helmet. While looking like a man he is a highly advanced robot that was called Reploids, Megaman X.

Behind X was a man clad in red armor with long blond hair. He was Zero, the number one member of the Maverick Hunters with the ranking of SA, and also the ultimate creation of the mad scientist Doctor Albert Wily.

To his right was another man clad in black and red armor, also had a helmet on his head, and had twin energy pistols equipped on his sides. He was Axl, a reploid who was a next generation model who in-fact was also made by Doctor Wily purely to force Zero to return to his original purpose.

Despite the different shapes and sizes of the individuals in-front of Ben and Lacus, they all shared being close friends with the Enji, and every one of them were members of the Justice Force, a special unit of the Enji Knights.

Ben saw all the happy faces and just tried to contain his composure."Mario, everyone, its great to see you! Damn it, after how emotional are good bye was I swore I would hold it together. Its just, really has set in that five years have gone by already."

Samus smirked before flicking her pony tail out of her eyes."Tell me about it kid. Glad you, Lacus, Moz, and Hiryuumon are looking well. This cosmic goodwill tour seems to be doing well for you."

Lacus went over to Samus to hug her."Thanks, it has its good times and bad but I guess after all we been through, its nothing we can't handle."

Yoshi went up to lick Lacus fondly with his tong."Yoshi knew nothing would beat the best team in all space! But Yoshi still glad to see you guys again! Hey Hiryuumon ready for another eating contest!?"

The two reptilian pals quickly high five each other before the Digimon responded with a chipper."You bet Yoshi! I been preparing for this, this time I'm going to out eat both you _and_ Kirby!"

Kirby suddenly jumped on Hiryuumon's head before responding with a playful,"We will see about that, I had plenty of time to train my tummy with all the people that have come to challenge me to eating contests the past few years! For some reason people keep thinking its a joke or something, I think Dedede does that on purpose to win bets or something."

Ben chuckled as he shook Link's hand."Heh, looks like you guys have been busy. Sorry I have not been in touch as much as I would have liked, last few years have moved so fast that I had to remind myself at time its been five years already. Guess you guys have been up to all kinds of adventures eh?"

Ben saw Mario and Luigi look at each other awkwardly for a moment before Luigi threw out a clumsy chuckle."Well...to be honest Ben its been a kick impressing tourists and being honored from one planet to the next. But, aside from some really crazy interviews to impress a few reporters now and then, we have not had a solid adventure since we all fought Zannacross."

"That's a right Ben, even Bowser at last a stopped trying to capture Peach since he's got a girlfriend now. The worst he did was cause a mess when he dive-bombed into the Color Fountain on Prism Island when he wanted a rainbow shell.

I think, even someone as thick headed as Bowser realized how a lucky he was to be spared. Its a nice to have some peace for once, but I guess its so peaceful my jumping is out of practice."

Ben saw Mario looked a little more out of weight then he remembered before he just grinned."Well, hopefully you won't need to pull out your A game any time soon Mario. What about you guys?"

Sonic winced before crossing his arms and keeping up a cool face."I still love running even when its just for fun man! Been doing plenty of racing across galaxies so between helping Tails with his new projects and, helping Knuckles and Shadow have social lives, its been busy enough."

Link looked at the Master Sword sheathed in his back before he closed his eyes."Aye, I've been working with Zelda to ensure Hyrule is not overwhelmed with fully integrating to modern society. I been also training lads how to use swords and other tools. Even if times will hopefully be peaceful, I hope the skills can help them in the future."

Samus sighed before adding,"So your helping kids Link? That's nice. I sort of still do bounty hunting but when the universes is purged of people who are dominated by the evil in their heart, not, to many bounties to find. That being said, I have been able to make a living tracking down wild beasts so, I'm still a hunter at least."

X looked happy as he walked up."I'm glad I at last can do what I wanted to do since before Sigma went Maverick. We, along with Doctor Light and Megaman have been working to help synthetic life all over space to build a understanding between organic and inorganic life. We managed to successfully get the Geth and the Quarians to reach a new understanding and we are planning to work to help the Phalanx next.

Between what we have done and what you guys have done Ben, I really feel like we are making a difference."

Zero grasped his Z-Saber before throwing out a brash,"Thankfully robots don't get rusty with their skills, though I have had enough spars to see some action the past few years. What's been up with the rest of your squad? We seen James every now and then. Seems being a Enji Master suits him well."

Lacus looked joyous as a surge of happy memories flew through her mind." James does seem quite happy as a Enji Master, and as a married man. I am glad things went smoothly since his wedding."

Ben nodded before proudly adding,"Cloud sensi and Tifa are doing well, we talked vie hologram when Tiffany turned four."

Axl chuckled before throwing out a coy,"What about Doug, Ben? That dude's been doing his own odd job thing with Aqua and Axel since the war's been over right?"

Ben's eyes got a little more clouded before he looked down."When I last talked to Doug he was doing well. I admit, that's been a year ago now. He, seems to be doing well with his business if he is to busy to respond.

We worked together helping the planet Jakku two years ago, and that's the last time we hanged out in person. After that we made a few calls but, he must be doing well as he keeps getting busier and busier."

Lacus grasped Ben's hand before adding,"We talked to Aqua a few times as well, their seems to be a, misunderstanding over just what it means between them for the business to do well. But, hopefully it will work out. I guess, like all of us he has been trying to find his place in a changed world. I never thought Doug would have a harder time then Ezan though.

I guess, Ezan is just glad that they were able to counteract the accelerated life cycle Garma Kaiba gave him. With Aries and Ansem's help he's been devoted to making use of his life.

I know how difficult it can be to figure out were you belong in the world, I do hope Doug is able to figure it out. I guess, me and Ben have been doing all we can to help as many people as possible have the chance to figure out were they really belong. I hope we have made a difference."

"Trust me Lacus, you may have not changed everything in a instant, but a small chance is just as important." X uttered confidently. As Lacus smiled in response Sisko cleared his throat and stepped forward."I may not have the foresight of the Celestial Ones, but as a outsider to your group I'll just say never doubt how much of a effect your actions had on the citizens of the universe.

Cliche as it may be, your bravery inspired everyone in the universe to show them that there is a better world. I don't know if that inspiration will be everlasting, but its still having a powerful effect all over, and that's something worth celebrating."

Before Ben or the others could respond a new cocky male voice cut in with,"That's a understatement dear Sisko. However, for such a big occasion you need someone that can really party and I can _surely_ provide that."

Ben glanced to the right to see a man in a red Lylat uniform that he did not notice before. While the man seemed like a normal human with short black hair and black eyes, as the man sprouted a grin full of mischief, Ben noticed Sisko look agitated before the commander of Deep Space Nine stiffed out."No, out of all the times to show up you picked _now_ Q?"

Ben raised a eyebrow before muttering a baffled,"Q? Is this guy like, your quartermaster for your intelligence division or something?"

As Q laughed in response Sisko grimaced."Not quite Ben. Q is more or less, one of the higher ranked celestial ones with formidable magic that can even alter reality. Our history has been, a aggravated one, as he is what you might call, a troll."

Q pouted in response before quipped back a dry,"Me, a troll? Tell me everyone do I look like a troll to you?"

Sisko took a deep breath before responding with a quiet,"Your timing is as horrible as ever Q, this is something to important to be ruined by your antics. If you don't leave I'll."

Q raised a eyebrow before cutting in with a smarmy,"You will what, punch me like last time? Just because your not smart enough to see my wisdom it does not mean that's what it is? Did my prodding not force you, Picard and all the others to think things clearly?

Besides, I have no intention of disrespecting the legendary savior that saved all there is. After all, I to would have died if not for Ben and Lacus and for that I have my sincere thanks. Its a honor to meet you two."

Lacus saw Q politely extend his hand before she shook it."Thank you, that's kind of you."

"Ah, your as lovely as they say. You have my word I have no games to play today."

Suddenly a man with brown skin and ridges on his forehead, a Lylat officer of the Klingon race, Commander Worf, ran in to the area. As soon as he saw Q he snarled."I knew it was you! Q, what you are doing stop it right now!"

As Ben and the others looked confused Q just snickered,"Oh Worfy after all theses years you _still_ have such a short fuse? Poor Jadzia must be so repressed, you _really_ should act better since your so lucky to have her as a bride."

Worf just snarled but before his rage could seep through Sisko cleared his throat."Worf, what are you talking about? Is the energy related to our new guests?"

Worf quickly realized Ben, Lacus, and the members of the Justice Force were all looking at him before he winced. He quickly saluted Ben."My apologizes for a undignified introduction Enji Knights. I have great respect for the number one warrior.

It was not them Commander, while the energy of Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar were indeed massive, theses two landed normally on Deep Space Nine. I, and O,Brien notice additional energy readings appear suddenly. Readings that were so high it overloaded the stations sensors. Q, would fit those parameters if he so chooses."

Q saw a lot of dirty looks were being thrown his way before he responded with a defensive,"Hold on I swear this is not me! I met it when I said I was not hear to cause trouble. But, I can not say the same for, my guests. As you are aware I'm not fond of fisticuffs's, my tag along however, revels in it. I intended to come solo but, others wanted to see for them self, the power of the legendary hero."

Ben raised a eyebrow before responding with a curious,"What are you talking about? You mean, someone like you?"

Before Q could respond Ben suddenly felt a massive amount of pressure weighing down on him. Ben began to feel the air turn heavy before he heard a voice shout out a hostile,"BANG!"

Ben instantly dashed back, and everyone saw that Beerus and Whis were suddenly standing right behind Lacus. Ben's friends realize the two came out of no where and Link and Zero grasped their blades on instinct before Zero blurted out,"The hell did they come from? Are, they holograms?"

X saw Beerus, and the aggressive look in his eyes before he tensed up."They are solid alight Zero, not sure if they warped here or something but the power levels from those two are nearly overwhelming."

Sonic winced before muttering,"So fast I did not see him coming? Only a angel can pull that alright, or a demon."

Beerus saw Ben's confused look and just laughed crassly,"What's with that frozen doe look? So much for legendary reflexes, if I wanted to you would have just died!"

Ben tried not to let Beerus's jab get to him as he took a deep breath."So you say. So, I take it you two are Celestial Ones like Q? I, never saw one looking like a cat before."

"Please do I look like I'm in the same like as Q here? Do I really have to give my name like a commoner?"

Whis saw more people giving Beerus dirty looks before he sighed."Could you dial it down a notch or two? Don't want to give the hero's hear the impression that your a villain. More importantly you don't want to give _Cosmos_ the impression your being a villain after I spent all that time insuring you would behave eh?"

"Give it a rest Whis! I'm just not going to let commoners show disrespect, to a God of Destruction!"

Zero raised a eyebrow before groaning out,"Are you kidding me? You better not be telling me Doctor Wily had _another_ revenge plan that just woke up!"

As Beerus eyed Zero Axl just chuckled."C'mon Zero, after all the time the doc spent nearly a century ranting about you being his ultimate creation I don't think he would have made a second one, especially not one that looks like some weird cat! _Does_ look like he could be one odd maverick though!"

Beerus instantly had anger flash across his eyes before he sneered out,"Whis, you did not tell me that humans dared to think they could make machines in _my_ image!"

Whis just sighed before he walked up to Ben and bowed."Lets start this over. Greetings everyone, I'm Whis, I'm a angel that's main job is to be a attendant for this guy. And this esteemed individual would be Beerus, the Celestial One with the job of God of Destruction. You see, Beerus is one of the older types of celestial ones, that's purpose was to eradicate planets that were failing to evolve properly."

Lacus gasped in horror as she stepped back,"Your saying, this man massacred entire civilizations? He was a agent of Zannacross?"

Beerus grimaced before snapping out,"Zannacross was my first...boss if that's what you mean, but don't get the wrong idea! He was a lousy boss so I sided with Cosmos. Never figured someone like _you_ would have stopped him though."

Whis chuckled before adding,"Beerus is the kind of life form that can casually sleep for centuries you see. He missed the entire cosmic war so, I'm bringing him up to speed. Don't worry about Lord Beerus, its true he killed millions in the past but it was out of duty, when their was a different way to doing things in the universe.

For a time planned out eradication of civilizations seemed like a way to bring balance, but as you might have guessed, Cosmos realized over time that when the likes of Beerus,Galactus, Champa, and the other God of Destruction caused millions of deaths, and that the despair spread feelings of darkness all over the universe, that their roles were causing more harm then good.

Zannacross, fiercely disapproved with this and I suppose that was one of the things that led to Zannacross moving to overthrow Cosmos.

Even if Zannacross was the one giving Beerus his assignments, it did not mean the God's of Destruction were automatically loyal to him like he presumed. In fact, Beerus and most of the others were even willing to give up the reason they existed for the over all good of the universe."

Ben saw Beerus licking himself like a cat before he cleared his throat."I see, well...thanks for fighting for what was right. Anyway, I'm Ben Auro, the one Cosmos chose to save the universe. Its, nice to meet you."

"I came here because I _know_ who you are."Beerus retorted in a catty tone."I came here because I wanted to see if Whis was just making stuff up. I suppose you _do_ look like the videos. Still, some one like you does not look like anything special, especially not someone who defeated Zannacross."

Ben remained confident as he subtly put his right hand over the award King Atem gave him."I suppose as they say, appearances can be deceiving. I guess I did a lot but it was hardly a solo effort. I could have never have pulled it off without the help of my friends, most of all the love of my life, Lacus Raystar."

Beerus glanced at Lacus before he chuckled."Oh that's right, you said their was a third being chosen to be that _Antitype Apostle bloodline_ thing? Well there is still a universes so I guess it worked out. Still...she looks rather scrawny."

Lacus put up a polite smile as she retorted with a diplomatic,"I know I don't look like I'm up to the job at times but, I promise my dedication to making a new better world with Ben and everyone else is sincere."

Beerus merely looked around the area before snickering."You know how many times I heard you humans talk about making a better world over the years sweetheart? I may have been sleeping for a while but I see their are still plenty of war machines? They may be mere toys to someone like me but even so why do you still need soldiers and weapons if everyone is lovey dovey?"

"Well, there are still a lot of useful things that those kinds of things can do." Ben answered with a uneasy chuckle."I mean, it would not be fair to all of the people that fought so hard to be left with nothing to do right? I mean, someone like you must understand what its like to find a new purpose in life right Mister Beerus? I can understand you have doubts, but, if you would like I could fill in the details about how we plan to make the universe a better place over dinner, we were about to head their anyway for the event."

"That's _Lord_ Beerus!" The purple cat hissed out,"Even to someone like you, I won't take being talked to like that! My job may have been axed long ago but I'm still one of the oldest most powerful beings in existence, and that sure as hell deserves respect! Still, finding out just what your about is why I came to this toy in the first place. Event eh, I take it this event will have a feast befitting someone of my status?"

Sisko nodded before adding a diplomatic,"Deep Space Nine is already prepped to deal with life forms from all over the universe. As long as you tell us the details on what you want, we can make it."

Everyone was tense for a few seconds before Beerus licked his lips."I suppose my breakfast is just being digested now so what the hell, show me just how much you mortals were able to evolve your cookery after all this time! Oh right, and bring peace and all that. Alright then so are you just going to be posturing or is their any substance to this thingy?"

Sisko looked at his staff before clearing his throat."But of course, this way everyone."

"Well, I guess if this universe really is at peace then this is going to be the most fun I can find in the mortal realm. Lets do this Whis."

Q chuckled before slapping Ben on the back."Oh this is going to be much funner then I thought! You can thank me later for bringing some spice to your dull static lives heroes."

Q saw Sisko giving him a dirty look before he just walked forward. Ben and Lacus saw Whis and Beerus talking to each other before Lacus leaned up to Ben."Q and Whis seem ok enough but, that Beerus guy seems a tad, grouchy to say the least."

Ben saw the man with the title of God of Destruction's cat like ears twitch, before Beerus glanced at him, and snickered. Ben then smirked before squeezing his girlfriend's hand tightly."Maybe, after seeing some of the older celestial ones like the Royal Knights, the"Fal'Cie", and some of the others its not to odd that their were other angels with aggressive behavior.

Could be worst I guess. Think of it this way Lacus, if we are able to sell him what we are doing maybe it will impress the others enough for Gabriel Celeste, and Master Myers to approve giving us some more time off? I know you had a long day but, up for another challenge?"

Lacus saw Ben's confidence and giggled."You just see this as another obstacle to overcome eh? I really am proud, of how far your confidence is Ben. Don't worry, I'll try to be civil about it but old era angel or no, I'm not fond of him being dismissive of me and what we are trying to do. Lets do it Ben."

The two slapped each other a high five before Ben pumped his fist."Heh, if Beerus really is as old as he says I can understand why he might be skeptical about what we are trying to do. But, that just means he is another person on my _long_ list of people I proved wrong! After how hard we've come to reach this point, no one is going to tear it down now."

Ben and Lacus braced each other fondly as they went with Hiryuumon and Moz back to the members of the Justice Force to catch up with their friends. As they went in to Deep Space Nine with the others, little did they realize that their were forces lurking out of sight, working to shatter everything Ben, Lacus and the others have been working on.

* * *

At around the same time on a moon more Alpeh androids are walking around carrying a large black sphere. They stop as a woman stepped in-front of them. This woman had long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes.

The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hanged in front of her chest. She had a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head.

She wore old earrings and wore a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach that was missing the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wore a a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels and carried a brown staff that had two golden points on each side.

The blue skinned woman merely tapped her staff on the ground."Well my fellow Black Swans, are we ready to begin?"

Two pillars of light appeared, before two woman appeared in front of the lights, one being the pale woman that altered the minds of the Bajorans. Another had her features covered by a cloak.

Yabbat just closed her eyes before responding with a cold,"The mapmakers are nearly done with their task, the link is on the verge of being established on Bajor . What about your units Saya?"

The other woman giggled before responding with a casual,"Things are aligned on Rieze Maxia as well. If you have things ready to go on Corneria dear Towa, we can kick this off at last."

The blue haired woman looked ecstatic as her eyes widened with mad ambition."The ritual will begin in moments. It will take a bit of time yet, but once it gets started no being in existence can stop this false reality from getting in the way!"

Before she could go on a male voice quipped out a sarcastic,"Aw, not time to celebrate yet? Damn, got my drink ready to toast and everything!"

Towa looked around to see the voice came from a bulky man clad in black body armor. The man's fists were covered in blood red gauntlets, and the man's face was covered by a elaborate jester mask, that's left side was white and looked like a smile, while the right half was pitch black and was shaped in a deranged frown. A large black cowboy like hat covered the upper part of his head.

Towa saw the masked man casually strolling up to her before she frowned." _Chaotic Comedian_ , you were told to wait on the other side with Mira and the other group of _Dimensional Nihilo Generals_ till the next phase were you not?"

The Chaotic Comedian merely snickered before he leaned back and looked at the giant sphere she had set up."I heard yah the last time dame, but I was bored so I wanted to get a nice look at the show before it takes off! You Black Swans keep saying theses tin cans will make sure that not one damn sucker in this entire dimension can see us and I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were talking about so that this thing we got going on goes off the way we want it!"

While the masked man's eyes were covered by glowing red lenses, she could still feel how intense he was looking at her before she sighed."Well, we are on the moon of this universes capital are we not? And yet no one, no angel, none of those so called heroes, the Enji Knights, _no one_ are aware doomsday is looming right above them. And it will stay that way, as long as we don't go out side the barriers the Alphs are projecting."

The masked male swerved around and looked up to see a blue and green planet in the distance. The planet was in six thousand, four hundred and sixty four radius. This was Corneria, the capital planet of the Lylat Republic, and the place were Ben, Lacus, and billions of others grew up.

The Chaotic Comedian saw various space ships flying around the planet, some even flying around the moon, before he cracked his neck."The boss man is the _only_ one that can tell me what to do Swan, you'd be keen on remembering that. Just glad everything is doing what its suppose to do. I'm going to stick around to see it all take off.

Heh, its going to be a riot seeing all the saps wake up and smell the music, right till they see the killer punchline! Tsc...so the people in this here universes think they are in some golden age paradise eh? All these morons got their heads in their own little echo chambers they don't see what a joke all their little dreams and ideals really are!

But all of this, all of this is just one giant joke, and no matter how much power they think they have I tell you what, I'm going to enjoy seeing every last one of them see how much of a joke their dreams really are! Especially their so called savior! So get a move on it Swans, I waited long enough to show every single idiot in this universe that when the joke ends, all that's real is that everything dies!"

 _ **Authors notes:**_ ( Pokes head out) Hey everyone, people are still here right? Well, hopefully someone is. Anyway, so yah, I'm back. I know I know, when I finished Cosmic Wars I said coming back would be selling out as much as Dragon Ball GT sold out.

But, then we got Dragon Ball Super lol. Seriously though, I have been writing my own original series, the Zilos series I have on Fiction Press, for a while now so I have not been doing nothing. Its my hopes that I can get them published one day, but editing a book to be accepted by legit publishers, takes a while.

So, while I'm working on that, I decide to work on something that would keep my from getting to stir crazy, and what you know enough time has passed, and at last enough games and anime came out so that I had enough to work with so, here are, a new installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars, just in time for the Ten Year anniversary! Er...hopefully at least some people care about that lol.

We will see, but if you do care well, you read to the end of this then hopefully you should care. If, you have not read my stories before, you might be a tad confused at this point, and I admit this story will be, a tad confusing if you have not read my previous three Cosmic Wars stories.

I don't plan to make this story quite as long as my previous installments, but at the same time, its not just going to be a handful of chapters either so we will see how it goes. I have the gist of it planned so, hope you enjoy the ride and that I was right to hope that this new chapter does not demean how I left things off.

Ah, for now, some old fasion who is who lol. Black Swan and her robot toys are from a recent Marvel event, they were all from the writer Jonathan Hickman. In case you have not read them, I don't want to spoil things but, things got rather dire for the Marvel Heros, so dire that things ended rather poorly.

Lets just say, if you have in fact read those events, there will be more then a few changes from how things ended, for one Ben and co won't be as passively inept as the Marvel Hero's mostly ended up being in that arc. Another thing is that, the identity of Rabum Ala will not be who it was in the Marvel events, AKA not Doctor Doom.

Ramlethal is the final boss of Guilty Gear Xrd, I'm changing a few things like the roles of the Black Swans as you might have gathered.

Meanwhile Towa is from Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Beerus and Whis are from the recent movies and Dragon Ball Super. Heh, at first I hated Beerus because I thought he was a lame bad guy, but after seeing how he's been done and seen he is not a true villain I respected him enough to see he could be useful in this new Cosmic Wars Volume.

Everyone on Deep Space Nine is from the Star Trek show that shares that name.

For those who watched Deep Space nine in my timeline Jadzia lived more or less because, I'm much more of a fan of her then her replacment, poor Worf needed a break lol.

Everyone from planet Faykreed is from **Star Ocean 5 Integrity and Fairness**.

As for Ben's pals, I hope you know who they all are lol.

Lastly, the Chaotic Comedian is my own made up creation, I'll just say for now he is more then a minor character in this, hope you stick around to see what I mean.

Welp, I in fact have a job being a Substitute Teacher now so I might not update quite as fast as I use to, but I promise that like always, this is a story I plan to finish.

So with that hope newcomers and old comers alike are on-board, till next time stay tuned for Cosmic Wars _**Chapter 202: The Gauntlet thrown down by God!**_

Till next time true believers. And, because its still not happened. ( Has a million Pikachu shock Chad in the ever determined desire to see Game Masters revived)


	2. Chap 202:The Gauntlet Thrown down by God

_**Chapter 202: The Gauntlet thrown down by God, Mark of Divine Passion!**_

As Ben and Lacus were eagerly catching up with friends, they were unaware that more of their friends were catching up for more formal matters...in a galaxy far far away, albeit one the two were quite fond of. The place was the capital planet Corneria, and the building of this gathering was the White Castle Outer Haven, the capital of the Lylat Kingdom.

One of the individuals is sitting on a giant white throne, he had sightly tan skin, with a mix of blond and spiky red hair. He was clad in a regal white and blue attire, with a blue cape, a golden crown that looked like a odd eye, and a golden puzzle that was adorned to his neck that had the same eye, the mystic Millennium Puzzle. He was the monarch of the Lylat Kingdom, Atem Lylat, and at the moment he was looking at many data files simultaneously.

However the sound of his throne rooms doors opening caused him to look up and smile. For the two that entered were some of the individuals he trusted most of all in the entire universe.

The man on the left was a man in his twenties with red hair and hazel eyes, clad in blue and green robes that were worn mostly by the Enji Knights. This man with glasses was James Elrond, one of Ben's close friends and part of the former Squad 7.

To James's right was a much older man clad in white, blue, and golden armor. This man with a beard was the leader of the Enji Knights, Grand Master Rodimus Myers. As the two Enji Masters bowed one of the King's guards, the female knight in white armor named Corrin bowed to the warriors of light. Ah welcome Enji Masters. The King will see you as soon as we go though the usual precautions. Alm, Celica, please start the scanners."

Atem chuckled before he stood up from his throne to motion to his guards."Don't worry about that Corrin, I'm rather sure they are not impostors or anything of that sort. Master Myers, Master James, I hope your well today."

Myers chuckled before responding with a warm,"The ache in my joins are being rather unruly but nothing to fuss about. My apologizes if we interrupted anything."

"Not at all, just going over a few reports to prepare for a chat with Ansem and the other members of the Subcommittee after lunch. Other then that, just going over the reports about planet Faykreed dealing with the after math of that sudden supernova. That was a close one, it was a bit troubling that if not for the luck of Ben and Lacus being near by a entire planet would have been lost."

James pushed up his glasses before reacting with a analytical,"Ah so you heard about that? Good we can skip through some of it. Ben and Lacus were indeed able to save Faykreed thanks to his power and her magic. However, the fact remains that if not for a miracle, the population of a entire planet could have died on our watch, we have to make sure we are not caught by surprise like that again."

Atem's eyes turned solemn before he leaned forward."No arguments here. We will try and upgrade our weather satellites to get more precise data quicker. Still, we need as much data as we can to know the root of this problem."

"I been working with Doctor Light, the Cid's and the others on that your highness. For now, it seems their was a surge of tachyon particles detected in the core of Faykreed's sun. That, is not normal to say the least. However, it is something in common with other regions of space that also have a surge of abnormal particles since Chaos Zannacross Necron nearly reformatted all reality.

From the Omega asteroid base in the Sahrabarik system suddenly becoming unstable, to the lands of Valentia 's weather suddenly changing from one season to the next in the brink of a eye, to the previously stable Bajoran wormhole suddenly becoming unstable, we are getting reports from Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway that it flung the star-cruiser _Voyager_ to a entirely different part of the universe. Its easy enough to spot the problems caused by theses tachyon anomalies once we are aware of them, the problem is finding out to be preemptive on it.

"Indeed, even with all our resources, finding a anomaly anywhere in the universe is a substantial effort without god like foresight. It would seem that the Supreme Being did not bring forth a perfect restoration of the universe. But I suppose a imperfect one is better then nothing. Speaking of the divine, have the celestial ones and Cosmos said anything on this matter Master Myers?"

"They have said...a few things."The elder warrior of light answered as he stroked his beard."They are more then willing to send some of their specialist to help seek out corrupt areas, but those like Gabriel, Metron, and the Supreme Kai have implied that more or less the Supreme Being, or the _One Above All_ , normally does not interact at all, he intervened because the situation was just that dire.

They hinted that, the errors may be a way to keep us on are toes, so we don't lax our guard to much. But, they also hinted that, theses anomalies are a result of when the realms were restored, some of the realms intersected. In other words, theses errors are a result of two dimensions overlapping in ways. "

Atem just chuckled as he stood up."More or less, he wanted to make sure we did not take are miracle for granted eh? I suppose it was Cosmos that's suppose to be the benevolent one. Very well, if this is a test to prove we can stay the path then so be it. At the very least, holes to other realms have existed for a very long time, this is just another way of dealing with it.

Regardless of how hard it will be, it won't be enough to keep us down. As long as we make sure we never forget what we fought so hard for, I hope we will be able to stay the golden path."

James noticed one of the monitors King Atem had on was showing Ben blasting back the supernova on Faykreed before a surge of confidence flashed across his face."Well, at the very least it seems the efforts Ben, Lacus, and the rest of us have been doing have been substantive.

It would be arrogant we have things set, but at least things seem positive for now. Just hope, Ben does not overdue it. At least for him and Lacus, there is no excuse to be in a rush."

"Well, its been a year since we talked in person but I've heard from Benjamin Sisko that your friends just have landed on Deep Space Nine around now. If things went as planned many of your former comrades like Megaman X, Zelda, Samus, and many of the others all arrived as well. Most of them were doing their own travels, but they all made time to catch up with Ben."

James looked at the sky as melancholy formed in his eyes."I hope Ben and the others have fun catching up, I know despite the front he puts up it must be difficult constantly going from one planet to the next with only a few weeks a year to catch up with friends and family.

I wonder if their will be enough time to contact Deep Space Nine and send a transmission? I could ask him to get me data on the Bajoran Wormhole at least, should be a snap compared to some of his missions.

I wish I could meet him in person but...business before pleasure. Among other things, Katie's mind is nearly all about having a child as of late. After seeing Cloud's kid, you could say she got "infected" with the drive to have her own kid. I admit, I'm not sure I'm at the place where I'm ready yet.

Still so much to do, and despite the peace we are in I am not sure I'm in the place where I want to bring a child into this world. You can blame that on old family anxieties I suppose. Still, Katie is seeing this with a _far_ less complex viewpoint. The heart wants what it wants I suppose."

Master Myers saw the hesitation in James's eyes before he chuckled and jabbed James's side."The wife's bearing down on yah eh James? I know full well how big a responsibility it is to be a parent.

And while it is something you should only do when your ready, I would advise not to wait to long James. I myself waited longer then most to have children. I told my wife, and myself, that it was because their was so many things that had to be done and that it would be best to have children once things are not settled.

But I realized to late that there is _never_ a ideal time, that at some point you got to trust your instincts. Some times, I wonder if I had children earlier, if I was more attentive...maybe my sons would not have died how they did. Maybe..."

James, Atem, and the others got alarmed as Myers suddenly winced and coughed violently. James instantly grasped the older Enji."What's wrong?"

Master Myers slowly stopped coughing before grinning weakly."Don't be alarmed, just got to emotional I suppose. Its my fault for easing up in my regiment, I suppose with our world, our society at _last_ being mostly one of peace, I have been a lot more time to reflect as of late.

At last, I'm starting to feel my age. After the war I wanted to make sure I stuck around to insure the next generation had laid their foundation. At last, it seems they have. I suppose after being over a hundred, I earned that right."

James tried to not let his worry creep into his face before he blurted out a coy,"Come now Master Myers, the founder of the Enji can surely have a bit more to him eh? With the right magic your not at your hour of twilight yet."

"James, as smart as you are, you know full well that no matter how much one masters magic, it does not make one immortal, not without going to the lengths that Xehamaru took at least. As skilled as I am the fact remains that I don't have Master Zoda's life span, my time will come like every other human. That being said, I'm not going to drop dead tomorrow if I have anything to say about it.

I still have things to do yet, things to see. I'm just saying, I think now would be a good time to start thinking seriously about my will. Don't be sad James, we fought to make sure death was a part of life yes? Besides, with how frequently we talk to the celestial ones it won't be that different."

Atem could not help but chuckle as he walked up to the two Enji."True enough, it was difficult to say good bye to Simmon last year, but he earned his rest. Death may be a part of life Master Myers, but we will do what we can to make sure your death is not painful, you earned it. I hope at the least you can hang in their to personally see the Enji Knights help guide the universe to what you and your comrades envisioned the order could do."

"Well, I'd like to be optimistic as well Atem, but I'd say its highly likely that not everything will be settled by the time I pass on to the next world. But that's ok, I'm at peace with that. That's because I know I can count on James, Ben, Ezan, Lacus, and all the others to guide the Enji, to guide the people of the universe. I know Ben can inherent my will."

Atem looked confident before retorting with a eager,"He and Lacus seem to be on track so far, they earned the down time at Deep Space Nine. Well, we can theorize till sun down but there is still work to be done. Oh right, James, Master Myers, before we go on, I just would like to know if you could confirm a few questions about the most recent location of the Zodiac Pinion. Their have been, a few troubling reports as of late."

The leader of the Lylat Kingdom proceeded to talk about other affairs. As they did, they did not realize the occasion Ben was attending was not as carefree as he would have liked thanks to the three unplanned guests.

* * *

Despite Q's flippant behavior and the dirty looks Beerus gave Ben and Lacus, they let the group go on the tour without much interference. After the group finished their tour of Deep Space Nine they were directed to the banquet hall, were a large feast was prepared for them.

In the banquet hall a few more friends were waiting for them, Sonic's friends the two tailed flying fox Tails, the red furred Echidna and guarding of the Master Emerald Knuckles, Mario's long time lover, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom Peach Toadstool, the greedy, pudgy man with a wild mustache named Wario, and Link's cherished friend the brown haired woman who was the welder of the Tri-Force of Wisdom and the current leader of Hyrule, Zelda.

Ben,Lacus, Hiryuumon, and Moz were eager to catch up with their friends, and to their relief Beerus seemed content mingling and eating, even impressing the others by dancing vie spinning around rapidly on his head. After hearing how the others were doing Ben played a few games with the group, holding back to let some of the others win to spread the cheer.

Lacus saw Ben win a dart throwing contest against Deep Space Nine's chief medical officer the tan skinned male Julian Bashir. As Ben won the deciding throw Bashier's friend, the stations Miles O'Brien laughed at the outcome before bellowing out a jolly,"Glad someone could beat Julian in a real game Auro, just took someone even _more_ special then him!"

Lacus was sitting with Peach, Zelda, and Samus on their own table and laughed at Ben's reaction. The ladies around them saw how happy Lacus looked before Zelda smiled."Glad your looking more relaxed these days Lacus. I admit I was worried the celestial ones gave you a burden that could be overwhelming.

I admit, I've been raised to be a princess and a diplomatic my entire life but while I've never regretted doing what is needed to help my people, there are times when it felt overwhelming. Even with my added duties as a member of the subcommittee, Link and I still don't travel from planet to planet as frequently as you do."

"Its a high paced work schedule to say the least."Lacus responded with a wink."But we have made a system out of the whole deal so, we are use to it. I guess, the pressure does not feel as immense when we know we have time, a lot of time. "

Samus chuckled before she leaned forward."Glad you and the kid have a system worked out. That being said, hope its not _to_ routine either. I'm glad you guys are proving your such a good couple and all, but...well...how you guys avoid getting bored when its just you two in a ship most of the time? I mean, guess I'm not one to judge since I'm still single, just curious."

Lacus glanced over to see Yoshi and Hiryuumon arguing over who eat more between them before she giggled."Well, thanks to using clone magic at times its not just the two of us so, we can pull off some fun games."

Samus flicked her hair out of her eyes before uttering a deadpanned,"I guess. I don't know, I guess after being cramped in the same place for to long I figured people would have ran out of surprises."

Lacus looked down and grasped her crystal necklace fondly."Its fair to think that Samus, but Ben's creativity surprises me again and again and, we keep discovering new things about each other, new ways to have a good time. Ben has no intention of me getting bored, and I don't have any attention to make him bored of me either.

I guess, cliché as it may be...when you love someone you go through life together. I mean, that's not to say _every_ day is perfect or that there are no boring days. But, I guess any long term job gets a _little_ repetitive right? I guess...its been important to learn how to make the most of it."

Peach finished sipping her tea before smiling."Oh trust me dear I know all to well what that's like. I got kidnapped by Bowser so many times that it became routine. I admit, something's felt missing since Bowser reformed but, I gotten use to it."

"I know the feeling Peach, there is a bit of a dullness when that rush of suspense does not creep down every so often. While at times that feeling was exciting, I experienced first hand what happened when I focused to much on that rush." Lacus suddenly had many memories of her former boyfriend, the sadistic psychopath Brad Fowltror, flash through her head."The trade off was to great," Lacus uttered somberly as she grasped her arm." I'd rather not be in such a unstable place for as long as I live, regardless of how long that might end up being."

The other woman grew somber as they realized what Lacus meant. Ben's girlfriend had a few more of the traumatic memories Brad caused her to flash by. However she saw Ben walk by and wave to her before she smiled warmly back at him."Heh, the stable warmth Ben provides me more then makes up for any set backs.

I know, that despite whatever may be unknown, it will work out because I'm with him. Just got to find out a way to keep things from getting stale, but we been talking with the angels about how to deal with longer life spans. Heh, I know how to deal with making sure today does not get stale at least. More drinks please?"

Lacus held out her glass before a male Ferengi, a humanoid male with brown skin, ears extended to nearly be as long as his head, and a wrinkled nose walked up to eagerly refill her drink. He then chuckled as he went to Samus."Free refills on the house! Special hero discount!"

After refilling the ladies drinks another Ferengi went up to him and muttered,"What are you doing Quark? No one's more loaded then ladies like them!"

Quark just glanced back at Lacus to see her smile before he turned around and snickered."Its ok Ron, it may go against the Rules of Acquisition, but for goody goods they are ok. After all, I was their when that Lacus gal met with the Grand Nagus. She respected our customs enough that she met him naked! She and the savior really did not care as long as all we did was stare. Heh...being able to see that is more then enough to cover a few missed tips. Now, that weird cat that seems out of touch, _that's_ another story!"

Quark was about to go up to Beerus before the man with the title of God of Destruction saw him coming and gave him a glance that made the Ferengi freeze in his tracks. He then gulped and swerved around."Then again, he does seem to have a glare that beats out Odo and Worf's combined. Eh, maybe later. Hey, you, still up for that deal?"

Quark went up to Wario before the native from Mushroom Kingdom stroked his mustache and looked around before whispering."If you can seal the deal, I'll make sure that the Ferengi get exclusive deals for the Wario Shake and Smash show!"

"That's a deal worth in _latinum_ , its a deal!"

Beerus saw Quark and Wario leave before he chuckled and munched on some sushi using chopsticks."I'll have to hand it to the mortals, at the _very_ least this seems like a amusing time to be alive. Those so called Enji Knights look like a bunch of naive idiots to me. Never the less,the food at least lived up to the hype.

Ah food, for as much as people let you down again and again, the taste buds can't be lied to. More then makes up for those two mustached humans daring to think I would like those gaudy cat suits. They looked so disgusting I nearly lost it. Thankfully...that's when the food came."

Whis chuckled before retorting with a wry," _Told_ you waking up was worth it. I suppose the credit goes to Q for this."

The celestial one from the Q collective heard Whis and smirked."I do seem to know what everyone wants, even grumpy relics."

"Watch your tongue Q,"Beerus growled out as he narrowed his eyes."just because its been a while don't think I will allow you to forget who ranks higher if you keep with that mouth! Bah...just because my purpose is not needed at this point in time it _hardly_ means I'm useless!"

Whis just sighed before throwing out a dry,"To be fair to Q, you saying your the best at your job is like saying the best record DJ player."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh right, you slept through that to. Do you ever read my memos? Anyway, I'm just saying its entirely possible you would be a lot less grumpy if you decided to go through with the offer Cosmos made to get a new purpose in life. I heard Galactus got a lot more chipper when he went from being the destroyer of worlds to the "life bringer".

"Bah...Galactus was always a bore. I don't think I saw that giant doofus smile the entire time he had the job. Unlike him I have _pride_ in what I am, and am not going to give up my identity! Bah...the food may pass but none of the posturing theses so called hero's have done has sold me that mortals are going anywhere. I mean this band of idiots are the champions? Half of them look like toys!"

Beerus saw Ben talk with Sisko, Sonic, and X about the showdowns he had in the space time anomaly Zannacross had created before he sneered. He then glanced to the left and saw a bunch of pudding cups that caught his eye. He licked his lips and went over to try one before he saw one go up, and go into Kirby's mouth.

Beerus saw Kirby was swiftly devouring one snack after another before he walked over and cleared his throat."Puffball would you kindly hand over that pudding to Lord Beerus?"

Kirby was enjoying his meal to much to respond and just kept eating. Whis saw how content the pink hero was before he smiled."Ah one for me to please!"

Beerus had his eye twitch before he threw out,"I can understand if you can't spare two so I'll just take one."

As Whis pouted Beerus went to grasp a pudding. As he did Kirby widened his eyes and reflective grasped the snack back."Hey theses are all my dessert mister!"

"I'm aware of that but surely someone of your, structure can afford to share one? Especially to your superior? "

"Hey just because you say your a big-shot it does not mean you can steal my food!"

Whis chuckled before throwing out,"He may not look like it but these Popstar denizens can be quite the gluttons."

"I don't care if he can eat all the food a planet has, that's still no excuse not to share! Especially to a superior! Someone of your small stature has no right to hog all the snacks, so hand over that pudding over right _now_ you midget blob!"

At this point Ben, Lacus, Q, Sisko, and the others were starting to notice the argument, but Kirby was just focused on his food before he looked determined." A lot of people tried to take my food in the past and they all were sorry! You don't even look as tough as half of them! I can eat all the pudding just fine!"

Kirby then showed off just how well he could eat as he inhaled, and sucked in all the pudding on the table into his mouth. Beerus felt rage consume him as veins begun to form on his forehead."Puffball...your going to regret not knowing our place! Their are consequences for denying a god!"

Kirby just jumped on the table and threw out,"I thought jerks like you were not suppose to be around anymore? Either way you better apologize for being rude! I've eaten bigger jerks that refused to apologize!"

Kirby started to inhale again to attempt to suck in Beerus. This was the last straw for the cat faced man, and as Beerus felt Kirby's saliva land on his foot and felt some pressure try to suck him in he hissed like a cat."You _dare_ to try and devour a god of destruction!? Its clear the current world lacks discipline! If you idiots don't know what respect is, then I'll teach you to respect your superiors, the hard way!"

In a flash Beerus waved his hand, unleashing a surge of power that smashed Kirby into the air. As Kirby was smashed hard enough to go through a solid steel wall Worf saw the act of aggression and growled."I told Quark not to sell drinks to guests tonight! We have a possibly intoxicated guest with a very high power level! Phasers set to stun!"

The Klingon fired a energy blast at Beerus with the intent to incapacitate him. The beam did not effect Beerus at all, and as Worf looked stunned Q just face palmed." _Great_ job thinking things through as always Micro Brain. Well, this is going to be a show alright."

Whis was about to say something before Beerus grasped his fist tightly."Treating me like a common cur? Now I'm mad!"

Ben was nearly in a daze with how quickly the situation escalated. But after seeing the Kirby sized hole in the wall he ran over and tried to remain as controlled as he could before he blurted out a restrained,"B... _Lord_ Beerus stop this now! I'm sorry if Kirby offended you...but I swear he meant you no harm! He is just, _very_ protective of his food! He may have been rude, but nearly killing him was even ruder.

Things may have been different back in your time but, that's now how things are done now! I don't know what you had to drink but I plead of you to calm down before things get, out of hand."

To Ben's dismay Beerus did not calm down, and just got even more enraged."You think I'm acting this way because I'm drunk boy? I'm not drunk, I'm angry! Even if its been life times since I had my purpose I still am one of the most exalted beings in the universe! Lesser beings who don't know their respect will pay the price, _including_ you! I don't care if you beat Zannacross, your still just a mortal! So don't think you can tell me what to do!"

Knuckles was one of the many in the room who was getting annoyed at Beerus, before he got up and raised his knuckles."Get over yourself dude! I don't know what your deal is but, I did not see you do anything during the war! We all worked together to humble plenty of guys like you who thought you were all that!"

Beerus suddenly had a purple aura of raw energy blast out of his body with enough force to blast all the tables around him into the walls. He then had veins form on his forehead before he snarled out,"You were only called hero's because _I_ was not involved in the fighting! And after looking at just what the so called saviors of this universe are, I can say without a doubt that it really was a miracle if the likes of you defeated Zannacross! But if you want to prove me wrong, just try me and we will see who the poser is!"

Mario saw Knuckles growl in rage before he got up on the table."Mamma Mia! This fella has a major attitude problem! C'mon guys its just like when a Bowser got drunk!"

Mario then jumped up and jumped high to try and jump on Beerus. The God of Destruction just narrowed his eyes, and kicked up his discarded chopsticks before in a flash he caught Mario's leg with said chopsticks. The mustached hero of the Mushroom Kingdom had just enough time to realize how effortlessly Beerus stopped him before Mario's target swiftly slammed him to the ground with enough force to knock him into Yoshi and fall unconscious.

As Mario fell Knuckles charged at Beerus to punch him from behind. However the blow did not even make Beerus flinch, and as Knuckles realized how little a impact his blow made, Beerus struck so fast his moves could not even be seen as he struck Knuckles with the chop sticks, striking at his pressure points. Ben grasped his fist tightly as he saw Knuckles gasp before falling down."No, that's enough!"

"No, I'm just getting started!" Beerus growled out as he cracked his neck."You all _must_ face the proper punishment for your transactions!"

Hiryuumon growled in anger before his eyes glowed."You got it all wrong cat face! Your the one who's going to pay for making a mess! If you want to play rough, then I'll play rough!

Hiryuumon, Digivole to!"

With that the golden sphere explodes with a blinding light, and when everyone can see again they see a dragon three times the size of Hiryuumon land on the ground. This new Digimon had long fully grown blue wings and has spikes all over his elbows and knees. As the transformation finished the digimon roared out," **Wyrmmon**! Alright, time for your time out! _Dragon's Rage_!" The now Champion level Digimon charged at Beerus, only for the much smaller being to mutter,"Bad dog."

With a casual flick of the wrist Beerus smashed Wyrmmon to the ground. The dragon quickly got up before roaring out,"Think your a hot shot? Fine I'll have to get serious! Wyrmmon, Digivole to!"

Ben's Digimon pal once more was consumed with a golden energy sphere, and soon emerged as bigger cybernetic version of Wyrmmon with blue and purple colored armor. This new Digimon has blades attached to its arms and has two particle cannons on its shoulders. The mettalic dragon roared again before shouting out," **Geno-Wyrmmon!** Get ready jerk this is going to hurt! _Striking Crusher Claw!_ "

The Ion engines on the now ultimate level Digimon's back flared up before Geno-Wyrmmon burst right at Beerus. The metallic dragon smashed Beerus hard enough to cause the room to shake, but to his shock his target took the shot without even flinching. As Geno-Wyrmmon looked shocked Beerus got annoyed."Your right, this is going to hurt, for _you_! What a stubborn mutt,your master groomed you poorly if your _this_ dense!"

Beerus simply jabbed Geno-Wyrmmon right in the stomach, with enough force to cause a shock-wave. Ben saw his digimon partner roar in pain, before the pain was so much that he reverted back to Hiryuumon.

Beerus raised his hand, till suddenly twin beams of green energy burst out to grapple around the purple colored being. Beerus saw that the twin beams came from Axl's pistols. The Maverick Hunter saw his target glance at him before he grinned."Listen here buddy! We have laws now and if you don't respect them your, whoa!"

Beerus casually flicked his arm to throw Axl his way. He then swung his arm so fast that it was just a purple blur, and chopped the next generation reploid's arms off in the process. As Axl gasped in shock Beerus raised his arm again."So your not even a living being? Then I don't have to hold back it seems. If you really fought in the ultimate war for good and evil then I'd expect you to realize that laws have _no_ weight when your not strong enough to back them up! But my personal law of being respected _will_ be enforced!"

Beerus prepared to punch Axl, but his blow was suddenly intercepted by Ben's elbows. Ben was able to stand his ground, but the result made him flinch in pain as the clash caused a shock-wave.

Despite the pain he felt Ben looked at Beerus with raw determination."I don't know how it was back then, but we fought to create a world were no one can just force others to do what they want just because they are stronger!

I won't force you to accept my views, but if you dismiss me, my friends, and what we are fighting for then I sure as hell will fight to defend all that! If I got Zannacross and all the others to see what we were about then I'll be _more_ then happy to get you to see what I'm about to! Your not the first celestial one I had to prove myself to!"

Beerus saw Ben look determined before he sneered."That may be true, but I'm not as soft as the newer generation! I admit I don't always understand Cosmos's logic. However, after all the times humanity has failed, I sure as hell won't let fools dare to think they can talk back to _me_! Even if things are rosy now, that Leingod punk said the same things you are saying, and it was _all_ just talk!"

Beerus prepared to lash his tail at Ben from the right, but the tail was blocked by a wall of white holy energy. Beerus was shocked to see his punch blocked, and realized Lacus had cast the energy barrier around Ben.

The woman Enji looked at Beerus with determination as she walked up to him."Lord Beerus, I understand that your from a different era, and that you slept while most of us have been alive. I understand your not impressed with what you seen so far. Someone who's seen humanity for as long as someone like you has the right to have his doubts.

However, we all have gone through so much during the war, we want to make sure that such mistakes are never repeated. Its true that for as much as Seyia, Serenity, and the others worked to change things, things did not change as much as they hoped for, that their dreams were dragged down by the reality of human nature.

However we learned from the mistakes that happened that time, and know how to have a decent shot at not repeating them. If you don't have faith in us or our ideals then that's fine, but if you challenge us we will fight back to prove just how much it means to us! Even a celestial one like you won't be allowed to dismiss the dream we all share!"

Beerus glanced at Lacus for a few moments before he snickered darkly."Big words girl, since you have no right to utter such things to the likes of _me!_ You know Whis, I _did_ in fact read some of the memos you left before we arrived, and I read everything related to Lacus Raystar.

That's right my dear, I'm fully aware of your past. Yes, that your the third girl in all of human history to be picked to be the _Antitype Apostle bloodline,_ and I _also_ know your one of those _Jinchūriki_ , right? "

Lacus looked conflicted, but before she could respond Beerus just chuckled."That's right, a hypocrite like you has no right to lecture me. It was, the Blue Eyes White Dragon that was sealed in your body right? Did anyone ever tell you that the Celestial Beasts or whatever they were called were Zannacross's attempt to create replacements for the God's of Destruction after most of us decided we were not on board with his idea. Heh, and it seems even most of his new pets would not obey him since that Blue Eyes White Dragon always seemed to have a temper.

I admit I don't see cases like yours everyday, but someone with as much blood on your hands has no right to lecture your betters!"

Ben saw Lacus look shamed and was rapidly losing his composure."You better watch your mouth, no matter how old a celestial one you are I won't stand for Lacus being talked that way Beerus! You did not see what Lacus had to go through, she..."

Before Ben could go on Lacus just smiled."Its ok Ben, I can see why he is not fond of me. I caused a lot of mistakes in my life, mistakes that caused so much harm. But, I refuse to blind myself to reality any longer, and am willing to do what it takes to repent for my sins."

"The other angels got you hooked good eh Lacus?" Beerus spat out as he narrowed his eyes in contempt."Your shackling yourself to your fear, its holding you back from being honest, but that does sound like the way Gabriel and the others liked to do things. Bah, I eradicated countless worlds, and killed billions in the process, and I don't lose a wink of sleep about it.

You could say I was born to be like this, to purge corruption from existence, but I got over it. The past is the past, you can't change that. If your actions are based on the past, your never going to act for the future and all that. Then again I only really cared about the now, and the _now_ is that fools that only know a few things think they can lecture their superiors!"

Lacus closed her eyes before retorting with a resolute,"I understand you have seen much more then I, and I also understand you and I may not see things in the same way. However, please understand that things have changed. I may be far younger then you, but I seen things that gave me...clarity on what's important. Ben and myself, we seen how to get people to understand each other. And we will."

Lacus was cut off, as Beerus in a blur slapped Lacus so hard that she was smashed into the ground and through a table. As Lacus moaned in pain Beerus snarled out,"Enough! Cosmos may be spoiling you but I won't let you run your mouth! No matter what you seen the likes of you have..."

This time Beerus was cut off, as a enraged Ben punched him mid sentence. Beerus was shocked as he realized he was pushed back a inch, and glanced down at the owner of the Star Sword, before Ben growled out a livid,"Despite how rude you were to all of us, Lacus _still_ tried to talk things out with you! And then you just slapped her! I don't care what you are, _no_ one treats Lacus like that! If you refuse to respect us...then we will have to settle things the old fashion way!"

"I was hoping you'd say that, I want to see if your punches are as hollow as your words! So far, sure seems that way!"

"Better watch it Beerus, you poke me to hard and you might regret it!"

Ben swiftly had his own magical energy explode before he dashed at Beerus. As he looked like he was about to strike he vanished into thin air. He suddenly appeared behind his target and unleashed a roundhouse kick. To his dismay Beerus casually intercepted the blow with the same chopsticks that intercepted Mario. Ben was shocked before Beerus slammed him into the ground.

The Enji Knight quickly got back up on his feet only to see Beerus was right in front of him. The God of Destruction looked amused as he flicked his finger, and unleashed enough force to smash Ben into a wall. The force was enough to cause Ben to cough up blood, and as Beerus saw Ben's shock he laughed loudly."Is this suppose to be some sort of farce to get me to lower my guard? Your acting like you have not felt pain for years! What, have you _really_ not felt any pain, any serious discomfort, since you defeated Zannacross? Well, glad _I_ can be the one to end your streak!

Even if you really did save all there is, you did not really think everyone would just suck up to you forever did you? If you thought winning one battle, even the ultimate battle between all good and evil was going to magically make everyone be perfect then your even dumber then I thought. I may have slept through some generations but I assure you I know that without a doubt!"

Ben swept off the blood from his face, and saw everyone in the room was expressing various forms of shock. He saw Lacus looking dismayed before he grasped his fist tightly, and took out the Star Sword from his sheath."Despite what you keep thinking, Lacus and I knew that things were just the start. It may not be easy to unite everyone's hearts in harmony, but we have more to our plan then just blind hope! I dealt with types like you Beerus, types who think they can just crush everyone with raw power!"

"Oh I don't think power decides _everything..._ Ben Auro." Beerus retorted as he made a mocking gesture."But I do think actions speak louder then gestures, and at the moment your gestures are not even making me break a sweat."

Ben got back into a fighting stance before the Star Sword surged with golden light."Keep this up and I'll break more then your sweat, I promise!"

The savior of the universe dashed at the mocking figure in-front of him and unleashed a barrage of slashes that looked like golden blurs. However Beerus casually showcased his speed as in a flash he jumped up and blocked each strike with his foot. The higher echelon celestial one smashed Ben in the face with his tail, but as Ben was smacked into the ceiling, but he was able to rebound and use his magic energy to land on the roof.

He then glanced at Beerus and had his energy surge."Beerus...you may dismiss us, but I'll make you see just how powerful our resolve is! Take this, my anger, my will, _all_ of my sorrow that lead me to this point! _Shinning Flare Slash_!"

Ben burst downward at Beerus and swung down with a massive energy blade of light. Beerus tried to intercept the slash with the chopsticks, but the amount of energy Ben unleashed vaporized them instantly, forcing Beerus to block the blow with his hand. The blow Ben unleashed was powerful enough to cause all of Deep Space Nine to shake. When the shaking ended Ben saw that he was not able to pierce his target's skin, and Beerus just looked annoyed."

So _this_ is is the extent of the savior's rage?"

Sisko saw sparks come out of some of the near by terminals before he winced."I don't know just how much power you put into that blow, but if you put out any more this entire space station might be ripped apart!"

Ben winced as he heard that before he muttered,"Trust me, this is _far_ from my full power Beerus. However, some of us care about those around us!"

Beerus glanced around before muttering a bored."Oh, you telling me your worried coming at me with all your power might harm your friends? Piff...I'm far from heartless you know. Besides I don't want you or anyone else to be able to make excuses, if that's what you think is holding you back. So, take me to where ever we can go all out."

Sisko winced before muttering,"Normally I would advise duels go to the holo decks, but after this display of power I'd say even after the upgrades it would be overwhelmed rather quickly. To be frank, even the nearby planets would put their recovery's at risk if you two truly unleash a all out fight their."

Beerus started to look annoyed but Q suddenly chuckled before jumping up."Never fear, Q as _always_ has the solution! This is a battle of gods more or less yes? Well such a duel requires a arena fitting for the occasion! And lucky for you all, I'm feeling generous enough to provide one! Mostly because I'd rather not get trashed...but in any case, have your toys scan the right part of the Bajoran world's moon right, about, now!"

Q snapped his fingers, when suddenly everyone saw a flash of light. A moment later one of the still functioning monitors in the room suddenly shifted its view to the red moon, to where a ring the size of a sports stadium, complete with stands on each end and a green barrier of energy was materializing. Beerus saw Q's effort and chuckled."Nice work, think such a battle ground is to small for you hero?"

Ben saw everyone looking at him, before he took a deep breath."No, such a arena is fine. Its the Enji Budokai all over again I guess."

Beerus merely licked the paw Ben slashed before he looked amused."I suppose the more time to digest would be ideal. Very good, then I'll give you half and hour to join me their. Then I suppose _everyone_ will see the extent of the savior's might."

Yoshi shook some dust off his head before yelling out a sour,"Yoshi can't wait for you to be sorry you looked down on Ben! Yoshi and pals have taken down plenty of jerks before, no matter how strong are enemies were nothing was to tough for us when we worked together!"

Beerus just laughed before extending his hand."Well we will see if such team work is enough to overcome a God of Description eh? Don't feel afraid to all come at me at once, I truly do just want to see what power overcame the supreme god of darkness and all that! Come on Whis, lets go to Q's ring!"

Whis, who was not shaken in the sightliest by the brawl that erupted was casually eating this whole time. As Beerus called him Whis glanced over and pouted."But I was just getting to dessert Beerus! Ah well...I'll just take it with me. See you Enji soon."

Whis tapped his wand before he and Beerus promptly vanished. Q saw everyone looking shocked before he casually yawned."Well, I better attend to a few things before the match begins. I, think I can win quite a few bets with this."

Worf snarled at Q before he got right in his face."Damn it Q, you lied again about not wanting trouble!"

"Even for a micro brain like you I expected better. I had no intention of causing a ruckus, that was entirely the temperamental cat. Its not _my_ fault you had rude guests eh? Still, guess its time to see if you can hold your weight eh heroes? If you can't win Beerus over its hard to see how you can make your vows reality some day. Just, food for thought. Now if you excuse me, I have to take a few bets."

Q snapped his fingers and vanished as well. Ben just looked around and saw all his hurt friends before he looked ashamed. Odo saw all of the damage to the room before he walked up to Sisko."Well, I admit I figured their would be _some_ excitement having the chosen one visit, but I did not think it would turn out like this."

Ben winced before he put the Star Sword in his sheath."Neither did I. I'm sorry for all the damage caused to the station Sisko, I swear I'll make sure its all fixed. Lacus, are you ok?"

Lacus rubbed her cheek before she slowly stood up."Don't worry about me Ben, I'm fine. Beerus did not put as much power in that slap as it may have looked. He clearly cared more about "embarrassing" me over hurting me. On that end, the intent hit home. Still...the others got the worst of it and I just hope they are alright."

"Kirby is alright, he is just knocked out." Zelda uttered as she ran over."Still he might be out for a while."

Axl winced as X and Zero brought over his slashed off arms."I'll be ok, that cat just broke my pride."

Hiryuumon rubbed his gut before moaning out,"Don't worry boss I got back from worst then that! But still this Beerus is a real jerk! Kirby may have eaten his food but he still went out of line! Jerks that demanded to be respected because they were strong were what we were trying to get rid of in the first place! This guy is suppose to be a angel?"

Ben pet his Digimon pal fondly before answering with a reserved,"Well he did say he was one of the older types pal, guess its clear now that was not a lie. Rude as Beerus is, can't really deny his power. Once I started focusing, I realized he had more power then Gabriel, Omnimon, or any other celestial one. And, its clear he was far from at full strength."

Link was one of the many who saw Ben's dismay before he grinned and went over to pat his friend on the shoulder,"Aye, the cat man seems to have quite the amount of power. I been honing my ability to sense magical energy, and I admit Beerus had enough energy to him to vanquish a dozen Ganondorfs at once.

Despite that, we been through worst my friend, and we all know you have far more then what you showed him! After all, you hardly were fighting at full power yourself. I admit to a untrained eye you did not even seem to take him to seriously."

"Well, I guess to be honest it was not till halfway through the mess that I realized how serious this was. To be honest, I've been keeping up with my training but its been a long time since I had a fight I had to take seriously. I did have a few spars with Doug, Ezan, and a few others but, its been a while since I had to fight someone with malice."

X looked troubled before adding,"Its, puzzling why someone like that would be spared after Zannacross was defeated."

Lacus closed her eyes before responding with a steady,"I trust Cosmos enough that Beerus was spared because despite his past, he could be trusted. I mean, we all know everyone's past does not guide their heart forever right? Nothing he did was evil per say, just, rude. He clearly only wants to flaunt his superiority, not kill anyone. Still, if he makes people doubt we can deliver on what we set out to do, that could make a mess of things."

Ben winced before he touched Lacus were Beerus slapped her fondly."Well, that would be the precise opposite of what we are trying to do at the moment so, best to not let that happen. Beerus has raw power, but I beat guys who were stronger then me before. Beerus seems to have some basic fighting skill, albeit not on the level of skill Kira had.

He could very well have more tricks up his sleeve, but for now he just seems to rely on superior power and speed. Now that I know what I'm dealing with, I know how to take him down regardless. And I will beat him, I won't let him get away with talking to you like that Lacus, I promise!"

Lacus put her hands over Ben's before she had a rueful smirk."You mean _we_ are going to not let him get away with acting like that to us right? I'm always grateful for you to defend me Ben, but I'm not about to let Beerus think he can just talk to me like that. I've stood by seeing men think that woman should just kneel for them far to long as it is."

"If that's how you feel I'll support you without a doubt,"Ben retorted softly."But its just, your sure your up for a full out fight with him? He very well might be as powerful as the Demon Lords."

"I had to test my limits at some point right Ben? Trust me, Beerus won't kill me. Even if it will hurt, it will hurt more to let him trample my pride."

Ben saw how serious Lacus was before he nodded."If that's how you feel, then lets show up Beerus together eh?"

The two then kissed before Hiryuumon looked determined."And like always I got your back boss! No matter who he is we will show him how strong we are when we are serious."

Sonic grinned before adding a sassy,"You got my back dude! That cat's more fiery then Blaze, but got to show him guys like me can still stay on his level!"

Zero nodded before adding a gusty,"The hell am I going to let that punk treat us like trash! Even if he is the original God of Destruction, the dude has to be forced to see just what today's world is about!"

Ben saw Link, X, and the others around him nod before Ben grinned."Alright then Justice Force, lets iron out how to take down Beerus! We have some time before..."

Suddenly Beerus and Whis warped back into the room. As everyone got tense the angelic destroyer chuckled."Don't mind me, I just decided I'll have more of those, Yoshi Cookies while I wait."

In a flash the powerful feline snatched the plate of cookies shaped like Yoshi heads and swiftly vanished. As everyone looked anxious Ben cleared his throat."Well...first, better clean up things here."

Sisko saw part of the ceiling collapse before he sighed."Yes, that would be very much appreciated"

Ben cleared his throat before grinning to everyone."Sorry the party got out of hand everyone, don't worry I'll make sure its all worked out by the end. For now, _Multi Shadow Clones_!"

Ben swiftly conjured copies of himself to repair the damage the fight caused. Between the clones and Lacus's magic Deep Space Nine was quickly as good as new, and the group was able to quickly plan how to fight Beerus.

The time to fight quickly arrived, and after everyone got ready they took off on a shuttle to the arena Q put together. Despite the short time, Q was able to get quite a few people to attend thanks to his powerful magic.

* * *

However, this transaction also caught the attention of those who were working hard not to be noticed by anyone else in the universe, the Black Swans and their forces. The swan Yabbat observed the shuttle going to the Bajoran moon and just saw it land with a detached look."This, was not expected."

"The combined energy on the moon is enough to be a threat to the operation."Ramlethal added as she closed her eyes." The agents of this universe might be aware of us some how, we should alert the _Dimensional Nihilo Generals_."

The paler Black Swan just looked at the moon without flinching."We should, but don't tell them to attack just yet Ramlethal. Those like the Chaotic Comedian, Mira, and Prime will be all to eager to fight. However, we should not draw to conclusions just yet...less we give away are position."

She looked behind her, where the giant sphere behind her was starting to glow more intently each second."For now, it seems we just happened to have a threat stumble unto us. But, if we can keep up our work, once it starts they will be helpless to stop us even if they are right in our face. Move as fast as we can, we must make sure nothing interferes with the spinning of the wheel."

The mysterious woman proceeded to keep a close look on those on the moon, making sure no one could see pass the barrier they had over them as they worked zealously to complete their ominous task.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Ben, Lacus, and his comrades have all just exited the shuttle and entered the magical stadium Q had forged. With the couple were Sonic, X, Zero, Link, and Hiryuumon. Lacus had changed into her battle suit that she often wore during her missions as a Enji, her white and gold skin tight body suit.

As they entered they saw Beerus calmly eating a Sunday with Whis, and saw many people were already cheering in the stands. As many cheered upon the Enji couple's arrival Ben just raised a eyebrow."Are, these real people or is Q powerful enough to create his own fans?"

Lacus looked around before she gasped."I think they are real Ben, some of them look familiar. Wait, is that Thor?"

Lacus directed Ben to the left, where they indeed saw the blond haired celestial one gulping a drink along with a few other angels Ben knew like Pit the " Kid Icarus" and Dinah the "Wonder Woman". Thor noticed the Enji before he grinned."Ah, Ben, Lacus, good to see you again! I was told by Q here that you were going to conduct a duel with Beerus here! A gutsy move challenging one of the most powerful of the celestial ones, I did not think any mortal can defeat him to be honest but I admire your valor!"

Ben just waved back and chuckled uneasily before whispering a dry,"Well, it may not be this Q's fault but, he does seem like quite the opportunist."

Lacus squeezed Ben's hand warmly before winking."Maybe, but we will just have to turn this around to our favor. Everyone ready? We will give it are all to make the battle plan work, but, depending on what his true power will unleash, this could be painful."

Sonic winked before quipping back,"We an't backing out now guys. As they say no pain no gain, and a little pain is worth it to humble this guy!"

X nodded before adding,"Don't worry about us, we got your back. After going from everything to dying at the hands of Zannacross himself, we gone through most ways to suffer anyway."

Beerus finished his drink, before he saw Ben, Lacus, and the others walk up, and burped."

So you did not run? Well at least your not a coward. Thanks for giving me more time, I admit at the very least this era has some very fine desserts."

Ben kept it cool before throwing out a collected,"Don't think you seen it all, the main course is about to start. Though, this meal you can't eat with your mouth."

Beerus stood up before he sighed."I see your humor is lackluster as well. Still, I take it that your here because you think you can beat me?"

Lacus gave a pleasant smile as she flicked her ponytail back."Guess that's what we will see Lord Beerus."

Beerus saw the confidence in her eyes before he grinned."Being coy with me girl? Its already annoying me that you have so little faith in yourself that you have to get your lover and your friends to help you."

Ben just grasped the woman he loved tighter before he retorted with a confident."I'm not a fool B, Lord Beerus. I admit I got emotional before and rushed in, but I can sense your power.

I'm well aware of how strong you are, and to maximize my odds I'm fighting with the help of those I trust. As powerful as I may be, I only got to where I am with the help of my friends."

"The power of teamwork and all that eh?"Beerus spat out as he cracked his knuckles."Well your without a doubt a different kind of guy then Goku and Vegeta. Better hope your plan is solid or your just going to look like..."

Before he could go on a loud bombastic voice cut in with,"Hey Beerus! When the hell you doing picking fights with saviors now?"

Ben was shocked to see Beerus cringe, and he turned to the right to see the voice came from a humanoid cat like figure that looked a lot like Beerus, only looking fatter and wearing red colored attire. Before Ben's group could react Beerus narrowed his eyes and hissed out,"Damn it all, what the hell are you doing here, Champa?"

Champa just had a devious grin form before he spat out," _All_ of heaven heard that you picked a fight with the savior, brother! Just wanted to see if you were giving us God's of Destruction a bad name! Besides, I made a bet with Q, with how out of shape you been I'm going to make a killing."

"Is that so Champa? You think I'm the one who's gotten soft with how big your gut is now? Better watch it, or after I finish putting Auro and his pals in their place I'll do the same to you! We were _long_ overdue for a rematch anyway!"

Champa growled, but before he could respond a individual that looked like a female Whis with a green attire walked up and cleared her throat."Calm down Champa, after all I did to get you approved to go to the mortal realm you will regret it if you cause something that would get that revoked you hear?"

Champa winced before he nodded."I promise I won't do anything Vados! But if Beerus starts something I'm going to finish it!"

Vados just sighed before she grasped her staff tightly."We will see, I'll be watching you to make sure you don't grasp for a excuse. Hey Whis, what you think your doing letting Beerus cause a mess? You know how Cosmos's plan is still in a fragile state!"

Whis just chuckled before retorting with a wry,"Oh relax sister! This is all in good fun and all. Can't hurt to push are stars a little right?"

Ben got tense as he saw Beerus and Champa give each other dirty looks before he blurted out,"Wait you have a brother? This, is not going to turn in to some tag team battle is it?"

"Don't worry about any surprises savior." Beerus threw out coyly."Champa and I don't work well as a team, and I don't need _any_ tricks to put you all in your place."

As the God of Destruction gave everyone a dirty look Sisko, Peach, Zelda, and others took their seats in the stands. As the leader of Deep Space Nine looked around at those who had gathered in the audience he saw Q getting comfy in a large chair that he made for himself."Q, just what _are_ you up to with this?"

The sharp tonged angel just smirked as he snapped his fingers to have his attire change to that of a referee."I swear to Q I'm not up to anything, this is all being driven by the God of Destruction's anger. Just be glad your not the one being put on trail today and enjoy the show while _I_ make the best of it. Now, if you excuse me, its time to get this started!"

Q suddenly appeared between the two sides before making a dramatic pose."Ladies and gents, angels and robots, I welcome you to the match of the century! Well, at _least_ the best match since the end of the war. Any-who, on our right we have Lord Beerus, one of the infamous Gods of Destruction, one of the most powerful class of angels!"

Their was some cheers as Q pointed at the purple cat like figure. As Beerus gave Q a dirty look he quickly swerved around to point at Ben."And in _this_ corner we have the man who saved the universe, the owner of the Star Sword Ben Auro! Along side him is the fabulous half human half angel Lacus Raystar! With him...is his slightly weaker friends who call themselves the Justice Force! Neat, and now to the main event!"

As Q stepped back Ben took a deep breath."Get ready everyone, not going to have much breathing room here."

Lacus took out her own sword, the smaller white and blue sword the Oath-Keeper."We had a lot of years to plan things out, I think we got our timing done rather well by now yes?"

Beerus saw Ben smile before he sneered."Hope your prepared well savior, now their will be no excuse when you go down!"

Ben got into a fighting stance before he snapped back a defiant,"I can say the same to you Beerus! Your power is legit, but before this is over I'll make you take me seriously! And now, _Ban...kai!_ "

The brown haired man put his right foot forward and thrust the Star Sword in front of him. From their the many crystal shards in the swords hilt all glowed before a surge of light energy blasted out in all directions.

When the light faded everyone could see Ben's aura was now golden, and the sword had a golden color now as well. Ben's eyes now had a light blue glow to them, and with that glow Ben gave Beerus a fierce look."Alright Beerus, this time its for real!"

"Not bad, I admit that's quite a respectable amount of power for a mortal to have." Beerus muttered as he unfolded his arms."That being said, that still hardly is a kind of power that could have defeated Zannacross! Your going to regret holding out on me, show me everything you have now!"

Ben winced before retorting with a bitter,"Trust me I would love to, but I can't unleash that kind of power now, its missing. The Divine Mugen Nova, the other part of the Star Sword that let me unleash my ultimate power, is still in the Axis of Time, keeping Chaos Zannacross Necron sealed. Both Lacus and I gave up some of our power on behalf of the stability of all there is."

Beerus had veins form on his forehead before he snarled out,"Still making excuses to me?"

Whis sighed before shouting out,"Cut him some slack Lord Beerus, he is telling the truth. The Divine Mugen Nova and the Golden Imperia Crystal are both currently being used to keel the dimensional walls from colliding into each other and what not."

Beerus had his ears twitch before he growled out,"If you say so Whis. Don't think I'll show mercy just because you made a noble sacrifice. Hell even if you were at full power you could not beat me!"

Lacus suddenly started to glow with holy energy before responding with a fierce,"He won't need his full power to beat you Beerus. Are combined strength will be enough! Even without the Blue Eyes White Dragon or the Golden Imperia Crystal, I _still_ have power within me!"

A surge of holy energy erupted out of her body, before the energy molded around her attired till it took the shape of a white, gold, and platinum regally styled armor. At the same time a tiara formed on her forehead as a helmet shaped like a Valkyrie formed around her. As her armor stabilized, two large white angelic wings sprouted out of her back.

As Lacus landed on the ground Beerus sneered once again."So you have the wings and everything eh? Still, even with Cosmos 's gifts your still no angel. For one you don't have the mind set of a deity!"

Hiryuumon growled in response before he hunched over and his eyes turned to a golden color."I'm tired of you looking down on us! Lacus is more of a god then a jerk like you! By the time this is over we will prove it! Hiryuumon, _Warp Digivole_ to!"

Ben's Digimon partner is then consumed with. When he emerges he looked far more like a much more humanoid Digimon, covered entirely in gold and purple knight like armor with brief dashes of blue and red on it. His face is entirely covered in a near Gundam like helmet with horns like a dragoon.

The energy of the now Mega level Digimon finished stabilizing before he shouted out," **Shinryudramon**!"

Sonic saw Shinryudramon complete his transformation before he grinned."Talk about shifting in to turbo! Lets do this!"

Sonic then took out a special bag his friend Tails made for him, before he closed his eyes. Seven emeralds floated out of the bag, they were the seven Chaos Emeralds. They surged with light before they circled around Sonic and fused into his body. From their the hedgehog's fur turned a rainbow gold color and he became Hyper Sonic.

Zero then grinned before throwing out a passionate,"Lets do this!"

The green orbs on Zero's chest glowed before he became consumed with a pillar of light. When he emerged he was in the" Perfect" form his creator Doctor Wily gave him after fusing him with Axl and his creation Bass. Now the SA ranked hunter had larger purple and more spiky armor with wings of his own and had his own set of wings.

Beerus saw the transformed members of the Justice Force get in to fighting stances, and saw the others who joined Ben, Mario, Link, and X, get ready as well before he smirked."That power, so the people of Mobius race has managed to ward off extinction eh? And, that elf, no, the swordsmen from Hyrule is using the Tri-Force? I'll give you that you found a diverse group of friends. But that won't save you, no matter how many powers you gather all of that pales in comparison to the might of the true God of Destruction!"

Ben and Lacus got to each others sides before Lacus threw out a rueful,"Guess we will see what legend will hold up after this."

Q then chuckled before throwing out,"Well we got more then enough trash talk so lets get this underway! Team Justice Force VS Team God of Destruction! Winner will be decided by knock out! Begin! The music for the match will be The Incarnation of Devil by famed musician Motoi Sakuraba!"

A ding noise could be heard, before a song played from somewhere thanks to Q's magic. Beerus raised a eyebrow at the random, if catchy battle tune before he unleashed his power and had a massive purple energy aura burst out of him.

He then made a beckoning gesture."Enough foreplay. Time to finish what we started at Deep Space Nine! If you can't give me a good work out your going to face one hell of a penalty for leading me on hero's!"

Mario looked determined before he took out a large yellow mushroom with a face."We a don't grovel to anyone Beerus!"

Mario swiftly munched down the mega mushroom, before he grew to four times his size in a instant. Beerus just raised a eyebrow as Mario also made his entire body become solid metal."You insult me, such antics did not help the dragon, it sure as hell won't help you!"

Mario just charged at Beerus and took out his ultra hammer. His target sneered at the plumbers raw courage before he casually blocked the hammer swing with one finger, and flicked Mario's giant metal body across the arena. As the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom went flying, Beerus produced a satisfied smirk, till he realized that as Mario flew by, Ben flew for him. The divine feline prepared a punch only for Ben to suddenly jump into the air." _Multi Shadow Clones_!"

Suddenly dozens of doppelgangers shot out of Ben's body and all charged at Beerus at once. Ben's target raised a eyebrow as Ben's surrounded him."

I see you trained the body division magic well, but zero divided by zero is _still_ zero!"

Beerus swatted away some of the Ben clones with his fists and his tail and prepared to uppercut what he thought was the real Ben. However before he could Sonic dashed at him at full speed and punched him in the nose.

The blow did little more then itch Sonic's target, but Beerus got outraged all the same. He instantly tried to kick Sonic in the gut, only to see Hyper Sonic was now surrounding him with after images as well. All the Sonic's stuck out their tongue before one of them yelled out,"Chill out dude, we add up to a lot more then you think!"

Beerus easily blocked Hyper Sonic's punch before countering with a swift kick. As Sonic went flying into the wall his attacker prepared to follow up with a knock out blow, before he felt a surge of power and saw Ben coming down from below.

The Enji Knight's target hissed out and prepared to strike back, till suddenly he felt something grasp his arm. He glanced to the left and saw it was a pink energy ribbon that had come from Lacus.

Beerus instantly went to throw Lacus off with his other arm, before Zero suddenly jumped up and had a tendril shoot out of his free hand and become a heat whip, before lashing out to further bind Beerus.

This held back the God of Destruction just enough to throw off his aim, allowing Ben to complete his attack uninterrupted. Beerus hastily blocked with his other arm, and the impact was strong enough to cause the ground around the purple skinned being to cave in.

As chunks of the ground got blasted upward Beerus realized Ben's blow was able to leave a small scratch on his body. This caused him to narrow his eyes."Sneaky , using your own friends as decoys just to land a blow?"

Ben saw Mario and Sonic both get up before he smirked."The art of war is won by misdirection yes? They were willing to take a hit if it meant taking you down!"

"Don't think just because you made a dent you have any hope of taking me down! Now you made me mad!"

"I thought you were mad already?"

"I meant even _madder_ wiseass! Before this is over you will _all_ have the power of a God of Destruction burned into your soul! Play time's _over_!"

Beerus produced a roar of pure rage before his energy exploded with such intensity that everyone felt weighed down by its power. Ben and co's opponents then had his eyes glow before dozens of spheres of purple light materialized all around his body.

His opponent's braced themselves as Beerus swiftly unleashed his salvo of energy projectiles. Ben and his clones tried to evade the assault, but as the orbs dashed forth they bounced off each other like they were giant billiard balls and Ben evaded one, only for another one to ricochet off the ground, then bounce into another to smash Ben in the back.

As the projectiles continued to ricochet off each other, and get faster as a result, most of Ben's shadow clones were blown away in seconds. Lacus tried to protect her and the others but the blasts were so powerful that she got knocked back.

Her attacked bared his fangs before going to attack her, only for his blow to be blocked by Shinryudramon and the shield he had on his arm. As Beerus reacted the Mega Level Digimon had a pincer form out of the shield to grasp Beerus tightly by the arm.

Ben's Digimon partner then had the purple sword in his other hand surge with energy before he shouted out," _Magna Scintillate Edge!_ "

The Royal Knight unleashed a powerful slash of energy, but Beerus merely caught it with his free hand. The cat like being squeezed his opponent's arm hard enough to make Shinryudramon scream out in pain. He prepared to throw Shinryudramon away when Zero suddenly dove into the air and gave a battle cry." _Z-End Slash_!"before his Z-Saber surged with energy and tripled in length. As his blade grew as large as it could the inorganic man swung it down on Beerus.

The God of Destruction merely narrowed his eyes, before he caught Zero's blade as well. Beerus took delight at displaying he could overpower both Zero and Shinryudramon at once."You can only blame yourselves for this, you rushed in without realizing the price for defying god!"

Sonic charged in while uttering a annoyed,"Get over yourself dude! All Kirby did was eat pudding! I can get raw when I miss out on a sweet chilly dog myself, but if your such a big shot someone like you can get whatever food he wants no snap! So get over yourself! _Infinite Mass Spin Dash!_ "

The speedy hero curled up in a ball and rapidly moved faster and faster in the same spot, gaining more mass from the speed. Sonic then launched himself like a cannon ball right for Beerus's head, unleashing a impact like a sonic boom. The attack struck Beerus, but the God of Destruction merely was pushed back a inch as he stomped his foot down and pushed his head back to try and push Sonic off him while still holding Zero and Shinryudramon back." _Just_ pudding? Once more you mortals understand nothing! How can I order what I know nothing about? Unveiling the unknown...seeing how sensations have evolved is one of the biggest delights for a being of my stature!

Even the name is enticing, pudding! When your as old as me you can tell what's authentic and what's a fake, and savor the difference! Your foolish friend denied me that privilege, and their _will_ be consequences!"

Beerus wound up his free hand to prepare to punch all three of his attackers, when suddenly the ground around him turned slippery and he lost his balance. He saw a arrow was spreading ice before he looked to the right and saw X fired his Ice Spreader attack from his X-Buster on the opposite side.

The blue bomber released a even more powerful burst to cause even more ice to spread around his target. The amount of ice caused Beerus to loose his balance further, allowing his attackers to bring their blades down. While Beerus nearly lost his footing he used his tail to keep his balance enough to keep his three attackers back.

However he looked down and heard a noise, and saw a small mouse like bomb moving for his feet. He realized that Link was the one who released the Bombchu explosive just as it went off, and shattered the ground around him. While the explosion did not hurt Beerus at all, the sudden lost of his footing force him off balance and made him be unable to keep blocking the attackes.

Thus Beerus was slashed across the chest and flinched in pain, allowing Sonic to complete his attack. As a result the cat man was knocked into the air. Sonic was dismayed that Beerus was able to rebound from his and the others attacks so effortlessly before muttering,"All that just for a few scratches? Guess legit God's of Destruction are made of sturdy stuff."

Beerus saw his chest was singed from where the sabers struck before he had a wild look in his eyes."I'll give you credit where it due, you fighters know how to work together. That's all well and good for threats in this realm, but..."

Beerus had his aura flare up before in the blink of an eye he punched X, Zero, Link, Sonic, and Shinryudramon in less then a second. All five of the hero's were slammed into the ground hard enough to leave dents. As Beerus reappeared in the center of the ring he saw Zero and Shinryudramon struggle to get back up before he grinned."Alas such tricks don't cut it in the level of the divine and you fools have to learn that the hard way!"

Beerus charged at Zero again, only for a pair of energy flowers to fly in front of him and fire beams of energy at him. He easily swatted the beams away, and Ben charged at him as he did. Beerus struck back with a upper cut that Ben just managed to dodge in time, and the two unleashed blows at each other at such speed that they appeared as blurs to most around them.

After going at each other for a bit, Beerus dashed backwards and unleashed a quick barrage of purple energy blasts. Ben managed to deflect the projectiles, only for his attacker to dash at him to land another punch while Ben was deflecting one of the energy blasts. Before he could land the blow, Lacus dashed at him and swung with the Oath-Keeper.

Her target caught the slash with such force that the impact nearly rattled her bones, but she stood her ground. Seeing Beerus 's dismissive look just caused her to look even fiercer."Your going to learn the hard way that the level of the divine is not out of our reach! _Rising Crescent_!"

Lacus had her white sword surge with holy energy before she pushed back. Beerus once more was annoyed and tried to slap her with her tail. Ben parried this strike, but as he did Beerus suddenly slammed his right palm in a open handed form right into Ben's gut. Beerus took delight in seeing Ben go flying, only for his delight to turn to shock as the man suddenly stopped in mid air like he was caught in a giant rubber band, before he burst back at Beerus at twice the speed.

As he burst back at his opponent Ben extended his free hand to have a golden energy sword form in it, before he unleashed a X slash at Beerus. The God of Destruction blocked both strikes with his hands, and saw Ben and Lacus exchange a loving wink before the angelic woman thrust the Oath-Keeper at her target's head.

Beerus blocked with his tail, but Lacus folded her wings to intercept the lash. She winced a little but swerved to the right and slash Beerus across his cheek.

The strike left a small cut, angering Beerus enough for him to fire small energy beams from his eyes. Lacus took the hit and was sent flying, till she suddenly stopped. Like Ben it was like she hit a rubber band, and Beerus realized it was a small pink ribbon.

As Lacus shot forward her opponent noticed Ben was holding the pink ribbon, before he blocked Lacus's new thrust with a finger. The angelic Enji Knight resumed her assault with a drop kick, but when Beerus prepared to strike back Lacus showed the kick was a feint and dashed past her attacker. Beerus went after her, only to find his arm caught. He realized the ribbon was now entangling his right arm, but before he could shatter it Ben attacked again with his blades.

Lacus attacked as well, and the couple's swift attacks were in sync enough to force Beerus to step up his pace." _These two may be insufferably naive, but I guess they do know how to fight. This Ben Auro is no Goku, he has no problem fighting alongside others. How cute...but a loving couple fighting in tandem, is not nearly enough to over come someone like me!_ "

Beerus was starting to lose his composure as he started unleashing enough power to unleash a shock-wave with each punch. Ben and Lacus kept their cool and one kept swerving around while the other blocked for them, allowing Beerus to get more entangled by the ribbon.

At the same time Shinryudramon recovered enough to rejoin his comrades, and burst right at Beerus. As he did he had his shield have a drill emerge and attacked with his Giga Drill Breaker move.

Beerus hissed in anger before he grasped the drill hard enough to stop its spinning. As he did Ben suddenly unleashed his Spiral Light Blitz spell to have golden energy swords materialize around his body and all dive at his target. His opponent grit his teeth before suddenly having his aura explode to blow Shinryudramon, Lacus, and the energy blades back.

As Ben was pushed back Beerus charged at him with a burst of speed and punched the owner of the Star Sword in the face hard enough to slam him all the way to the right side of the ring's barrier. As Ben bounced off Beerus tightened his fist."For all the tricks you have, they are only delaying the inevitable! Time to settle what was decided the _moment_ you defied your superior!"

The God of Destruction flew at Ben as he prepared to deliver a knock out blow. But Ben was ready and focused all the power he had."I've been defying the odds all my life Beerus, and I'm not stopping here! _Divine Flare Edge_!"

Ben interpreted his feline opponent's punch with a powered up golden slash. But while the attack pushed back Beerus a few inches, Beerus quickly pushed Ben back harder while muttering a assertive,"Every mortal has their limit Ben Auro, pay the price for not learning yours!"

"I have a lot more to me then you may think! Damn it, did not think I'd have to use this again but, losing will be more painful! _Kaio-Ken_!"

Beerus saw Ben's aura suddenly flare up with a crimson red color before he Ben pushed back with a surge of power. Beerus was shocked for a moment, but just narrowed his eyes before his own power flared up once more, and he pushed Ben back."So you learned Kai sage arts? You do seem to have learned tricks from all over. Still...no matter how much a mortal learns they are _still_ just a mortal!"

"Damn it Beerus, how would you know just what the limitations of this era are when you been asleep through most of it?"

"I don't need to know much for how things are now, I know how humans will act, how they always will act! I been around since humans were the new kids on the block! I know just how limited human beings are! Now I don't care enough to make them suffer for it like Zannacross and his group, but I'm not going to get fooled by humans, nor tolerate any idiots trying to con me!"

Ben felt Beerus pushing him harder before he had many of the memories he had since he joined the Enji Knights. Remembering all the pain he went through, and all the people that died caused Ben to get consumed with fury."I'm sorry humans have been such a let down for so many years Beerus. However, just because your one of the oldest beings in the universe, that still does not mean you can dismiss all I, Lacus and everyone else went through! After everything it took to take down Zannacross and the others, after everything we lost, I _refuse_ for all of that to be meaningless!"

Ben's power surged once again, before the Star Sword shimmered with golden light. Beerus noticed Ben's hair was turning golden before he raised a eyebrow."Even more tricks? Enough!"

Beerus tried to finish Ben, only to be shocked as Ben unleashed enough force to push his fist back. Ben's aura crackled with lighting as his hair got golden and spiky before he shout out a fierce,"Beerus...I'll show you humanity's evolution, the power that can surpass even a God of Destruction! _Erupting, Burning, Dragon Fist_!"

Ben's aura surged to the point where it looked like a golden dragon, before in a burst of speed Ben shocked Beerus by overpowering him, and punching him square in the jaw. Ben's punch was powerful enough to unleash a explosion, and everyone, even Whis and Champa were shocked to see Beerus get smashed to the ground so hard that the ground around him shattered.

Champa saw this and merely sneered."Damn it Beerus, your making us look bad! Your always dissing me when your the one who got rusty!"

Whis saw Ben's energy before he looked intrigued."His power, it surged out of no where to a level that could overwhelm Beerus. They said he lost a significant portion of his power when he lost the Divine Mugen Nova. But, did he not loose as much as everyone assumed?"

Ben's comrades saw Ben's hair turn to normal before Sonic went over to Lacus."I know its been low key the past few years but, glad you and Ben have not lost your touch."

"We took it easy for a while as I got my strength back,"Lacus responded proudly before smiling."but while we never did anything to crazy, Ben and I made sure to keep in shape. Even with our...enhancements...we still did not want to get lazy. Even with no threat over the horizon, Ben wants to give it his best, that's just the guy he is. Its, one of his more lovable traits, and why Beerus bought more then he bargained for when he dismissed us!"

Before anyone could react everyone on the moon had a chill go down their spine. Beerus then burst out of the hole that Ben created and flew above Ben, with a bloody lip. Beerus had his eye twitch as he felt a sensation he had not felt in a long time before he rubbed blood off his lip.

As he saw his own blood Ben and the others prepared for a outburst of rage. However the God of Destruction merely looked intrigued."Its been quite a long time since I bleed my own blood. That power, _no_ mortal could weld power of that magnitude. Were you lying about your limits to catch me off guard?"

Ben saw Beerus looked curious before he looked at his own body."I was telling the truth, I swear. I don't know, I just dug down in desperation and unleashed everything I had and for a moment I could feel some of the power I had when I had the Divine Mugen Nova."

"Fascinating, just like how Goku was able to have his body absorb and memorize the power of the Super Sayain God ritual all on his own, your body just might have been able to "remember" the energy of the divine, and make it part of your own.

Well, I hate to admit it but the proof is on my face. Guess after all theses years Cosmos was able to get somewhere on her ideas for humanity's evolution if a fool like you could get as strong as this. Of course...all that power _still_ amounts to nothing if your to deluded to make use of it."

Ben landed along side Lacus before giving out a confident grin."Its hardly just my strength that got me this far. I got here with the help of the woman I love, all my friends, and all the others who shared my dream! Its not just my ideas that's going to guide the universe, its all of are wills, and the wills of everyone who sacrificed everything to keep the dream alive!"

"Tsc...no matter how much you spin it its just the same heroic drivel fools have been spouting for generations."

"Maybe, but all tired cliches have a reason they got their in the first place, and the unbreakable bond between friends is one of them!"

"Lets just see how unbreakable these precious bonds really are!"

Beerus put his right hand into the air before his aura exploded. In a instant he formed a sphere of red energy that looked like a miniature sun. As the entire moon started to shake Whis cleared his throat."Lord Beerus I'm glad your seeing I was not lying about Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar being authentic. Still...I'm worried your getting a tad... _to_ excited."

Beerus just had a wild look form in his eye before howling out,"Calm down Whis I know precisely what I'm doing!"

"Hey its not fair to just rely on my magic to clean up your messes! Cosmos is not really keen when things have to be messed around just because you can't control yourself!"

"After all this time you doubt my ability to control myself? I'm not going to vaporize the audience, or even the savior and his friends if that's what you fear Whis. This blast won't kill anyone. But it will unleash enough pressure to knock out everyone within this barrier! Though, it might take a bit of time retrieving them with how hard I will send them flying! Time to cut to the chase and see just how durable theses so called hero's are!"

Beerus hurled his giant energy sphere at his targets, and as the sun like projectile descended Lacus took a deep breath before throwing out a rueful,"Ben...even if that blast won't vaporize us, I'm not really fond of being knocked out of the system."

Ben nodded before focusing his power."Don't worry Lacus, no matter how hard Beerus tries to blow us down, we are not going down! Guys, give it everything you got!"

Lacus nodded before jumping to the right. Holy energy surged out of her body before she looked defiantly at Beerus."I know I made many foolish mistakes, and I'm far from sure that I can prevent myself from making any more. Still...I'm going to keep trying, no matter what! _Burst Stream of Judgment!_ "

Lacus swiftly unleashed a massive holy energy blast to collide into her opponent's energy sphere. At the same time Lacus attacked Shinryudramon jumped to Ben's left before his shield transformed into a cannon."Get ready to eat humble pie jerk! _Infinite Exia Ray_!"

The Mega level Digimon swiftly unleashed his own powerful energy beam as well. At the same time Zero dashed behind Ben before yelling out,"Its not over yet, _Final Zero Shine_!"

As Zero unleashed his own massive red energy blast Ben looked at Beerus with fierce determination."Maybe I have gotten to casual about this as of late, but I meant it when I swore to never give up on my dream! Max, I hope you and the others still have faith in me. I'm going to keep fighting to take down all the obstacles in the way from making my dream become a reality! _Burning...Celestial...Shinryukenha_!"

Ben dug down and unleashed a even more powerful version of his favorite energy beam, now golden colored while he was in the Bankai state. Ben, Zero, Shinryudramon, and Lacus all fired energy beams with all the power they had in them, and they combined to collide in to the God of Destruction's energy sphere.

Beerus saw his projectile slow down and just released a wry laugh."Nice try, but you pushed yourself s farther then you can go, and now your fiery spirits are about to blown out!"

Ben just grasped his free hand tightly."We have another saying theses days, the light burns brightly before it goes out, let me show you what that means! _Senkai_!"

Ben's holy blade shimmered with light, before dozens of golden energy blades appeared all around Beerus. Just as the cat like man eyed Ben's new spell the Enji Knight swiftly shouted a device,"And now, _Divine Millennia Slash_!"

Nearly a thousand golden energy swords swiftly rained down, and while Beerus prepared to knock them all away he was shocked that only a few came for him...while the rest dove into his energy sphere. The swords all exploded upon impact, and while the individual swords did not do much individuality, the countless explosions caused the energy sphere to change its direction slowly, causing it to be in a weaker position to the four energy beams colliding into it.

Ben saw Beerus was distracted and cast Kaio-Ken once more to unleash a surge of power, allowing the combined blast to burst through Beerus's sphere.

The God of Destruction only had time to utter a few shocked words before the energy beam collided in to him, and caused a explosion powerful enough to shatter Q's barrier. Champa was one of the many shocked at this turn of events before he blurted out,"The hell is Beerus doing? This is no time to play games he's making us look bad!"

Valdos merely looked intrigued as she responded with a coy,"Not really Champa, you and your brother should have just paid attention during the war. Maybe you would have seen that Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar 's reputation was legitimate. Ah well...Beerus needed to get humbled a bit anyway. Well I heard Zannacross killed him but, he just about killed everyone so that does not count."

Shinryudramon saw the barrier shatter before he saw Ben breathing hard."You ok boss? This guy is tough, but I think at last we showed him what we are about!"

Ben eyed the smoke carefully before he used the Star Sword to keep himself balanced."I think we are starting to win him over. However...not sure if that was enough to be decisive or not."

"Stay tough guys,"Lacus uttered steadily as she gave the smoke a keen look."Despite his bad attitude, he was not being smug when he said God's of Destruction were tough, they were made to be the original divine enforcers after all."

To Ben's team's dismay they heard Beerus laugh, and as the smoke cleared they saw Beerus had braced himself. He had burns over his body, but still was conscious. For the first time Beerus looked like he was breathing heavy before he looked down at Lacus and laughed some more."Well...its good to know your not to full of...you can pat yourselves on the back for pushing me harder then anyone's pushed me in a long time! Yes...for impressing me this much, I'll reward you by showing you the full power of a God of Destruction! Don't worry, I'll be gracious and settle this without it being to painful!"

Ben just grit his teeth before he steeled himself."Thanks for showing manners, but don't pat yourself back just yet. Maybe you have yet to go all out, but we still have a few tricks up our sleeves even how Beerus!"

Shinryudramon grasped his fist tightly before his eyes started to glow with golden light."That's right, the more we are pushed, the harder we push back!"

Beerus's own aura soon exploded to even more massive heights as he looked hungry for battle."So you say, but we really _are_ pass the point where words hold any weight! Either way, this is going to be the most fun I've had in the past...huh?"

Beerus prepared to lash out, when suddenly everyone was caught off guard as a massive explosion of red light erupted past everyone, right over the Bajoran planet. As everyone was blinded Ben blurted out,"What the, is this the extent of Beerus's full power?"

Lacus felt a chill creep down her spine as she sensed the area around the new explosion."I'm...not sure Ben. Their is none of Beerus's energy around that explosion. Something...something's really wrong."

"Well whatever he is, huh? What...what the hell?"

Ben,Lacus, and even Beerus were shocked as when the light faded, they saw a massive crack of light appear in the area of space above the Bajoran world. Before anyone could react, the creak in space itself shattered, before everyone saw a reddish planet break through the new crack in space itself.

The owner of the Star Sword blinked in horror before he at last regained his composure."Is, that a planet, falling out of another region of space? Beerus, did you do this? Is this some stunt your pulling to win? Damn it, using entire planets as hostages to have your way?"

"Don't mock me!" Beerus snapped out."I don't need to resort to anything underhanded to win! Its true when I lose control, their were times the entire universes stability was at risk. However I don't lose control, this is not me!"

Whis looked at the planet before he narrowed his eyes."Beerus, I."

"Damn it Whis you out of everyone doubt me?"

"Calm down! I know your telling the truth, but I want you to know something feels very wrong, like something feels wrong with the stability of the universe itself!"

Sisko saw everyone around him looking panicked before he glared at Q."Damn it all this the worst possible kind of joke! Q...I know you played such grand doomsday games in the past with Picard to " teach" him. I'm warning you now this is not the time!"

Everyone saw the new planet suddenly start to descend before Q winced."This is a tad over the top even for me. Seriously, this is not me, I can't effect the area around this new planet at all!"

Sisko saw Q looked more worried then he ever saw him before, and quickly realized he was telling the truth. Ben saw the planet was starting to descend before his expression hardened."Well at the very least we can figure out the why later, but we got to stop this out of the blue planet collision! Maybe, its the same thing that caused the star to erupt but we got to, huh?"

Ben was cut off as everyone saw a flash of light in front of the new planet, before the Black Swans appeared in front of the hero's. Ben saw the white skinned woman glancing down on him suddenly before he winced."What the, _who_ the hell are you?"

Shinryudramon narrowed his eyes before getting into a fighting stance."Something's fishy boss! I mean this whole thing is like, max fishy but I mean this new girl's scent is like something I never smelled in my entire life!"

Ben just saw the woman looking at him with a blank expression before he cleared his throat."You their, do you two know what's going on here? Maybe, that wormhole for the Gamma Quadrant went crazy?"

Yabbat casually flicked her hair back before muttering a casual."I know precisely what's going on here, hero. This is the advent of the end, the end of _everything_."

Everyone got tense as her protected words were heard. Sonic got up to Ben before chuckling tensely."Hey Ben, this girl some sort of really advanced show here? Because, I thought the deal was that every evil dude and dudeett in the entire history of the universe died when we busted Zannacross?"

Ben saw how cold the Black Swan's eyes were, and saw the angels in the area looked as shocked as him, even Beerus, his brother and Whis. He then glanced at Yabbat sternly."That's suppose to have been the deal Sonic. Alright miss, is this whole world in the sky thing your doing? Not sure if this is some big show for the news but cut it out, the people of this world are still recovering from the war and I don't think most will approve of being traumatized for a ratings stunt."

The woman giggled darkly before she closed her eyes."My doing? You misunderstand, we are just the messengers. No man or woman can summon the incursions, we Black Swans are the heralds that give the great destroyer his due, so that his will is undisturbed."

"That, doesn't mean anything." Ben muttered tensely."

"Oh...it means _everything_."The Black Swan cooed out darkly."Tell me...if I told you I came here to kill a universe, would you try to stop me?"

Ben grasped the Star Sword tightly before retorting with a fierce,"If you knew me at all I would do far more then try. This is your last chance to end this joke, its in really poor taste if your asking me."

Beerus then sneered before he jabbed a finger at the girl."That's a understatement. You have any idea how outrageous it is to interrupt my business woman? Their is a price for being so outrageous to someone of my stature, and unlike those hero's I don't play nice! If your being this stupid Cosmos might let me get away with killing you so end this right now before, huh?"

Beerus was cut off as another burst of red light came from the planet, till suddenly many figures appeared along side the Black Swans. Dozens of them were the Alephs, but five more individuals, all consumed in cloaks that covered their bodies, with masks looking like animals that covered parts of their faces.

Yabbat then looked at Beerus and uttered a detached,"It does not matter who you are. Every man, beast, and even god, will be eradicated. No one has the power to stop the great wheel form turning, and we agents of his will exist to make _sure_ the total destruction of this universe is not delayed a second more."

Lacus widened her eyes in horror before muttering,"What, you want to destroy the entire universe? Why? Someone with, that much darkness in their hearts, should no longer exist!"

The Black Swan looked delighted as the beings in cloaks flew around her."It matters not how things should be in your reality servant of the light, our master is beyond terms like light and darkness...good and evil...beyond all the rules of this reality. The one beyond all other dimensions, the **Beyonder**."

Whis was one of the many who looked alarmed before muttering,"Wait, the Beyonder? No, that should _not_ be possible!"

Ben started to power up before declaring,"I don't really care where your from, this joke ends now!"

The Black Swans then waved their hands before Yabbat looked more intense."If you must know why this is about to happen, its simply that every living thing, every planet, everything form heaven to hell, is in the great ones way. And so, this entire reality will be eradicated so that it can be reformatted as he wishes, and turned into whatever he sees fit. Now heroes, gods, and all others, its time you see that every idea, every power, every individual, all get crushed by the power beyond all power. Let the ritual, commence!"

 **Authors Notes:** For now I'll say that Champa is also from Dragon Ball Super, and, the Beyonder is the marvel creation that caused the Secret Wars event. Now, this might be a confusing turn of events for those of you with a good memory of my story but let me explain.

Yes, I had the Beyonder be one of the ones Zannacross killed in the chapter where he beat Cosmos. However, I, had a change of ideas since then, so if you looked back to that chapter now his role was replaced by Beerus and Whis, and I gave him a new purpose. Sorry if it comes off as a cheap recon, its simply something that I thought up years after I finished the Cosmic Wars trilogy. Needless to say, the new role of the Beyonder will be clear quite soon, hope it comes off well when you see where I am going at. See you all next time in **chapter 203: The Incursion, When Time Runs Out!**

Thanks for the reviews so far, as always hopefully you like what you see to give more.


	3. Chapter 203: The Incursion

_**Chapter 203: When Time Runs Out, The Incursion!  
**_

As little while before Ben, Lacus, and the others were dealing with the nightmarish reality of the Incursion unfolding onto them, they were unaware that more of their friends were having a more pleasant situation, for now.

In the world of Cetra, a few people have just got off their yellow bird pets, Chocobo's, and walked to the front entrance of their hometown. They are not just any individuals,the man with blond spike hair and glowing blue eyes is Ben's former mentor and team leader, Cloud Strife, former pretend First class SOLDIER and member of the AVALANCHE resistance group, along with the former squad captain of Enji team Squad 7.

The woman to his side has long brown hair with red eyes. She is clad in a simple but stylish black outfit, and she is Cloud's wife, Tifa Lockheart. Along side them is a three year old with blond hair.

The three walk to the town of Nibelheim's front entrance, and smile as they see a red shuttle landed in front of them. The doors quickly split open, and while four armed guards walked out Cloud and Tifa just smiled. For that's because they saw a woman they knew quite well walk out of the shuttle.

The beautiful woman was wearing a shin-length pink dress that buttoned up the front and a red bolero jacket. She had brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves.

Her long light brown hair glimmered in the sunlight, and as her emerald green eyes gazed in to Cloud's, he smiled warmly."Welcome back, Aeris. I see your in a retro mood today."

The last officially living member of the Cetra race glanced at her attire, the same dress she wore when Cloud first saw her, before she winked."Cloud, Tifa, its so great to see you! Heh, I guess I did feel nostalgic today. Sorry to keep you waiting, I gave Ezan and his father a tour of the area. Even if its not their first time here, this time they were able to enjoy the sights. Aw...Tiffany has grown so much! Hello sweaty!"

Cloud's child saw Aeris's kind expression and smiled, before something behind her caused her to widen her eyes in fear. She then started to sniffle. Aeris saw how scared Tiffany looked before she raised a eyebrow. She then heard footsteps before she sighed."Ezan, why you have to greet her with a scowl?"

A man with sliver hair down to his shoulders emerged from the shuttle. He had cold black eyes and was clad in a black, red, and purple outfit. The man had a sheathed katana on his right side, and as he walked down he flicked some hair out of his right side of his face, and as he saw the child's fear he shrugged."I did not greet her with anything abnormal, this is how I always look."

A older male voice laughed behind Ezan, before a blond man with a beard, wearing crimson and gray robes walked out. This man patted Ezan on the back before bellowing out a refined,"My apologizes to your child Cloud, the Zeon bloodline is known to have men with sharp gazes."

Cloud chuckled before retorting with a wry,"And he does not even have his Sharingan out. Lord Ansem, I hope your trip went well."

"Oh no need for that Cloud, after all we been through Ansem is fine. And its going fine, business as usual."

As the two shook hands Tifa and Aeris hugged. Ezan just looked at Nibelheim, and saw the vast mountaintops before his expression softened, sightly."Your home town seems to be prospering, I'm glad your efforts have been substantial."

Tifa winked before she looked proud."Well, being saviors of all reality has its perks and all. With the help of Rufus, Reeve, and the others at last Nibelheim is as good as it was before Sephiroth devastated it. Heh, I suppose maybe its just doing a _little_ better with the help of the Lylat Kingdom's resources. Glad you all took the time to get the tour."

Ansem folded his arms behind him before he walked forward."Well _officially_ this is suppose to be a business trip, I think we can find ways to drag this out to make it a fun one."

Aeris smiled before she hugged Tiffany."I'm so happy my world is thriving, even the Life-Stream seems to feel happier, in a sense. I'm just happy we had enough time to see how everyone is doing here."

"Don't worry...Barrett and Marne have been planning this for weeks. Even Vincent seemed excited. He won't admit it but, me and Cid have a bet that he will propose to Shelke during our party."

"Oh wow he is going to do it?"The former flower girl blurted out in aw."I knew he had it in him! Even the coldest hearts have to melt sooner or later from the light of true love!"

Ezan saw Aeris wink before he released a sigh of exasperation."Please don't degrade me by turning this in to some contest where I pointlessly have to express my love in a humiliating manner. I would hope we reached a understanding that our affection is not in the same vein as the way Auro gushes over Lacus."

"Ah...what's wrong, you don't want to shout bingo in front of a audience just to show you care?" Aeris threw out playfully."Heh...don't worry Ezan, I know your not Vincent. Each man has his own way of expression affection. I'm just happy, happy everyone seems to be thriving."

Tifa saw Ezan looking calm before she smiled."I'm glad your doing much better Ezan, I can sense your not pushing yourself just to appear stable. Guess the recovery from that Kaiba's body sabotage stuff worked as planned"

"But of course Tifa."Ezan retorted with pride as he smirked."A true super elite would not falter for long, _even_ when the obstacle is a self sabotaged body created by a petty coward that deluded himself to be my father. It was not " fun" being so weak for such a long period of time, but the support of those around me made it, bearable. "

Ansem patted his son on the shoulder."Garma tweaked my son's body well, but with the help of Doctor Light, and Aeris's magic we were able to alter Ezan's body and reverse all the abnormal cells to cease the deceleration. If you have any doubt, my son's combative spirit is burning brighter then ever, I think he wants to out do Ben in diplomacy now."

The sliver haired man sighed before retorting with a detached,"The evolution of the universe can't be entrusted to that clown. Even with Lacus guiding him, that man can get to distracted to focus on the overall task."

Cloud looked up in the sky before he shrugged."Ben may not have your eyes Ezan, but I have faith he is seeing what needs to be done. I guess, with how his life is now, he has the right to take the relaxed approach. Still, I just heard the news on what he and Lacus did on Faykreed.

Maybe its just good luck, but he keeps building his legacy one step at a time. I remember he feared he reached the peek of what he could do in life after defeating Zannacross, but after seeing the last five years its clear he is just getting started."

"Indeed, I suppose after how close we all were to the edge of Armageddon, no one who saw the war would want to repeat the same mistakes."Ansem said with confidence."I suppose having most of the people who were controlled by the darkness in their hearts being exiled along with Zannacross helped a tad, but I firmly believe that after everyone had the same nightmare, it united everyone's hearts to strive for the same dream. More or less at least, I admit, among others its troubling to hear the reports of how careless Mister Fitter seems to have been with his actions as of late.

For all he has done I can give him some leeway since, the intentions of his actions could be interrupted differently depending on one's point of view. That being said...even after all he's done I can only do so much to dismiss reality.

I'm willing for him to explain his actions but, if this keeps up I must give the proper response or I would be neglecting my duties."

Ezan saw the others having various forms of dismay forming before he just looked irritated."Damn it Fitter...you always had a behavior problem but I figured even someone like you would have grown out of it after the war. I, more then any other Enji knows how hard it is to adjust to a world where your primary purpose no longer has much use.

And yet, for all the options Doug has had he seems to have actively enjoyed spitting on them. I admit, its been two years already since we met face to face. But even then, before he got worst, he seemed to enjoy making a joke out of things."

Cloud sighed before memories flashed across his face."We all know how hard it is find our place in life, discover who we really are, who we want to be. When I last saw him, Doug wanted to be free, but he still did not really know what he wanted to be after having that freedom.

Ben, Lacus, James, and all us more or less know what we want to be. I don't think Doug has found that yet. I think, right now he is reaching out to those who he relates to, even if it means, making waves."

Tifa nodded before she looked melancholy."I suppose its hard to figure out how to make your own path when the shadow is so massive. But, I hope he can find his way. I heard Ben was catching up with some of the others like Link and Samus on a space station near the Bajoran space station. Its to bad we could not catch up."

Tiffany suddenly heard something and looked to the right. She saw the noise came from a TV store, that happened to show Ben fighting Beerus on one of the news channels that managed to be on Deep Space Nine when Beerus issued Ben his challenge. Cloud and Tifa's child then got excited."Look daddy, uncle Ben is right their! He is fighting a ugly cat on TV!"

Cloud raised a eyebrow and glanced over to see that his daughter was telling the truth. Not knowing the extent of the power of the God of Destruction everyone looked at the news cast before Aries raised a eyebrow."Is..Ben fighting some one for sport? I, seen feline life form's the past few years but not like that one."

"That catty male, looks a tad like that movie agent "Princess Carolyn" who was pestering me last month."Ansem mused as he stroked his beard."She was quite persistent that I gave her the rights to make a movie about my life story. However, even if it was just the version for the horse people, I was not keen on that BoJack Housemen actor presenting me, to put it nicely he did not have the right, mindset to portray me. I wonder if she set this up with Ben as some sort of publicity stunt."

Cloud saw Beerus smack around Zero, Sonic, Shinryudramon, and the others."The news has been desperate for a while to figure out how to get big stories in a mostly peaceful society. Maybe, this is all a big publicity stunt? Though, they are fighting hard for what seems to be a show."

"This is no stunt, Ben is fighting for real Cloud." Ezan uttered sternly."I can see it, I can see even from here the energy Ben is unleashing. Its not for any publicly stunt, Ben's fighting as hard as he did during the Enji Budokai, as hard as he did against me."

Cloud was about to say something when he noticed Ezan's left eye had transformed. It now looked red with three black dots rotating around the pupil, for it was now in the state of the _Sharingan_

, the legendary eyes of the Uchiha bloodline. He then tensed up."Just seeing Ben in action gets your blood boiling eh Ezan? Well, I know your visual prowess has only gotten stronger so I won't doubt you. Still, never saw that kind of life form before."

"Me neither Cloud, but the aura around it looks like a celestial one."Ezan retorted slowly."Its possible one we did not see wanted to fight Ben. Bah...all of their fighting stances have become sloppy. Now that I've properly recovered, I need to remind those clowns how a _true_ warrior fights!"

Aries giggled before patting Ezan on the back."Ease up honey...Ben's style may not have always been "professional" but, he managed to think outside the box to turn things around over many opponents. I'm sure he will be able to, huh?"

Right around the time Ben and the others combined their power to overcome the energy sphere Beerus threw at them before the broadcast suddenly cut off. The group expressed various forms of shock before Cloud muttered,"Did, they unleash so much power that it broke the cameras? So much for next gen cameras being able to being immune to overloading. I hope that, huh?"

Cloud, those around him, and everyone else on the planet got consumed with dread as the sky suddenly darkened. As ominous as that was, cracks of energy formed in the sky itself before Tifa blurted out."The hell is this?"

Ezan quickly glanced at the ominous change in his surroundings with the Sharingan, before he tensed up."I'm no scientist but, I can see that those cracks, are cracks in the very universe itself! The only sight that comes close is right after Zannacross was defeated. And Lacus nearly died as she went to stop the various realms from colliding into each other."

"True enough Ezan, but what the hell does that mean?"Cloud blurted out as he tried to keep calm."I been hearing from Master Myers, James, and the others that parts of the universe was unstable in a sense as a aftereffect of the universe being restored after Zannacross nearly destroyed it. Still, this looks a lot worst then what we been told!"

Ansem grasped his fist before blurting out,"Whatever this is, we better find the source of it fast! Char...get me in touch with King Atem right away!"

Aries saw the cracks in the sky get bigger before she felt a chill in her heart."Something's really wrong. I can feel it, something's threatening to crush the Life-Stream itself. And since the Life-Stream is linked to heaven itself, its like something is threatening to crush heaven itself! I don't know how something so horrible can just appear out of no where, I know this is threat is real though!"

Seeing everyone panic caused Tiffany to cry, and her mother quickly hugged her."Don't worry girl, the sky looks scary but our friends are going to fix it."

Cloud nodded before adding a resolute,"That's right, no matter how big a crises the situations were, Ben always resolved them. This will be no different. Still, I hope he can get to the bottom of this fast."

Cloud and Ezan helped Ansem get to the shuttle while Aries and Tifa tried to calm down everyone as they all hoped things were not as bad as they feared. However, little did they know not only were things as bad as they feared, they were worst.

* * *

Ben in fact saw the source of the problem, but as we get back to where we left off with him he and the others quickly were realizing that solving the problem would be no easy manner. Kirby was brought over to the battle ring so that Zelda could heal him with his magic during the match, and he woke up just as the Black Swan made her deathly declaration.

Kirby woke up, and saw a planet slowly falling out of a crack in reality before he blinked."Ow, how hard did that nasty cat guy hit me? Is he being even nastier then I thought? Looks like he did something as nasty as when that evil plant lady Sectonia caused a giant bean-stock to erupt right out of Popstar to try and smash into that Floralia place!"

Zelda saw how baffled the pink hero looked before clearing her throat."Ah good your awake Kirby, we might need all the help we can get. No, that Beerus does not appear to be the source of this Kirby. That white skinned female seems to be vowing she is responsible."

"What? But, I thought all the bad ladies went poof with Zannacross? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we are all trying to figure that out, swiftly."

Link was one of the many who was disturbed at the sight of those who came from the falling planet before he grasped the Master Sword tightly."I don't understand, I thought all with darkness in their hearts were vanquished when Zannacross was defeated? Only the most darkest of hearts would attempt to have worlds collide! This is even worst then when Majora tried to drop the moon on Termina!"

Lacus tried sensing the Black Swans and those around them before she winced."They don't have the same aura that most of those in the Zannacross Empire had. But, they feel, bizarre to say the least. I don't know, did Zannacross hide some of his forces in a pocket dimension as a back up plan?"

"I don't know the details Lacus,"Ben uttered as he got a deadly serious look in his eye."But if this is some sort of delayed last act of revenge Zannacross pulled, it won't work!"

The pale skinned Black Swan tilted her head to the sky before Yabbat uttered,"Zannacross? I know not of this Zannacross, nor care for him or any other being in this universe. Only the will of my master matters to me."

"This is getting no where."Ben declared as his aura exploded."One way or another, we will get the details _after_ this stunt is over! I don't know what made you think you could get away with this, but this stunt ends now!"

Ben decided to waste no time, and used the flash step skill to in the blink of an eye appear right behind the pale woman. Ben tried to bash her neck with the hilt of the Star Sword, but to his shock before he could strike, someone caught his blow. The Enji quickly realized one of the cloaked individuals had moved fast enough to intercept Ben and catch the blade with his hand.

This tall hostile went to punch Ben, and in response the owner of the Star-sword evaded the strike. As he did, he had a golden energy sword materialize in his free hand and slashed at his attacker.

Ben's target moved fast enough to evade a lethal blow, but the energy blade did slice through his cloak. This allowed Ben to see that his enemy had blue colored hands, and as the slash also damaged the demonic hound like mask he had on he could see the man's face was blue to. The blue man narrowed his eyes before he threw off his cloak and mask.

Everyone saw Ben's attacker had white hair, had lines on both cheeks that went from the eyes to his jaw. He wore red clothing that covered all his body. Above it, he had white armor with a unknown symbol at the center of it and a brown strap around his neck.

He also had cape-like pants covering totally his legs, leaving only a red pair of shoes to be visible. Lastly he had gray wristbands. This white haired man just cracked his neck before uttering a solemn."My apologizes for not asking first, but with are objective known to all, I figured their was no time to hide."

All of a sudden a new voice giggled before answering with,"By all means Mira, sate your blood-lust at last."

Ben looked up to see Towa, among others descend before the blue skinned Black Swan looked eager."After all, you and the other Dimensional Nihilo Generals are here to neutralize all who stand in our way. So, go do what you were born to do!"

Ben got on edge as Mira suddenly unleashed his power and had a aura of black energy burst out."Gladly, I saw the fight before hand, and I want to test just how strong this reality's champion is. _Serious Bomb_!"

Ben got on guard before he threw back his left hand and in a instant formed a house sized sphere of purple and black energy. Mira swiftly threw his projectile at Ben, and while the energy sphere pushed him back a few feet, to the relief of his friends, Ben used the Kaio-Ken spell to smash the Serious Bomb into the air.

As it exploded Mira stared at Ben coldly."It would seem that the reputation of this "hero" has merit. Good, it would be a shame to test my skills on a farce."

As Ben readied himself for what ever Mira threw next, another younger male voice, threw out a cocky."Are you kidding me? This loser is no true hero, look how puny he is! Just looking at him makes me want to hurl!"

Ben turned around to look at the new voice, only to find a punch greet his chest. Ben feels a surge of pain as he crashed down to the moon's surface hard enough to leave a crater. As he did his new attacker laughed."To slow sucka! We don't have to hide any more right? Good, I _want_ these failures to see my face as I kill them!"

As Ben rebounded from the blow he saw his new attacker throw off his cloak and mask. He then saw his new attacker was a young man with black hair that was gelled so that part of it was curled up.

He had black eyes, a boyish, if aggressive grin, and was wearing blue and yellow battle armor that had a large red S in the center of his chest and was completed with a black cape.

As the savior of the universe rubbed his chest he looked at his opponent and widened his eyes."That hair, the only one I seen recently with that hair was, Kal-El? What the hell is going on here? Wait, you look younger, are you his son? He never mentioned it but I guess celestial ones have a long life span."

The man in yellow and blue armor suddenly looked furious before seething out."You dare compare me to that faker? This world must have had a Superman to, but I'm Super bo...Super MAN prime, the best Superman, the _ONLY_ real one! I seen all the horrible things you did Ben Auro, your _no_ hero! Your so stupid trying to save all theses stupid people! A universe with as many bad guys just needs to be destroyed!"

Ben was unsure how to react to Superboy Prime's sudden outburst, and as he saw both of his attackers head in his direction he winced."Well, I sure have a lot of questions now but, for now better focus on the essentials. Super...um, guy, I don't know just what you think of me but, while I admit I am far from flawless with my record as a hero, if your ok with smashing planets together I know without a doubt I'm still a better hero then you! That's why, I'm not going to let you psychopaths have your way no matter what!"

"Aw, the failure hero thinks he can stop this? This is going to be fun!"

Super-Boy Prime charged at Ben faster then a speeding bullet, and while Ben was fast enough to block the punch the impact rocked the entire moon. Ben And Super-boy swiftly exchanged a barrage of blows that were nearly blurs to everyone around them, and Mira soon started to attack Ben as well.

Mario and the others saw Ben cast the Multi Shadow Clone spell to try and fight them both off. After seeing Mira uppercut one of the clones and shatter it with one blow his eyes hardened."I don't know what's going on here but theses guys are real trouble! C'mon guys they may be a strong but we got to help!"

Samus, Kirby, and the others jumped down before Samus muttered,"Hang in their kid. May have been one thing with the duel with Beerus, but I'm not about to stand by as some freaks try and use planets as marbles!"

Samus quickly activated her armor, and in a flash of light she was covered in the powered Exo-suit given to her by the Chozo race, yellow and red armor with round shoulder pads, a arm cannon and a green visor. The others nodded, but before the members of the Justice Force could back Ben up the robots that had guarded the Black Swans suddenly landed in front of them.

The center most of the Alephs had its green visor glow before releasing a monotone," **Incursion ritual proceeding, resistance threatens mission success. Threat level...assessing. Multiple advanced human energy levels detected.** "

X started charging his X buster before muttering,"They seem to have their own grunts. Theses robots, don't look like any kind of robots Doctor Wily made, nor those made by the Zeon Federation, or any robot I seen."

Samus scanned the nearest threats with her visors scanner before she raised her cannon."I don't think anyone in this universal has seen robots like these X, the readings are all over the place. That being said, things blow up no matter where they are form if you hit them hard enough."

The former bounty hunter had her cannon glow purple before she fired her Wavebuster beam, unleashing a powerful purple burst of lighting. The Aleph staggered, and X then fired off his X buster at full power. The blast hit the Alpeh in the chest, but to everyone's dismay the Aleph just staggered back with a few sparks protruding out of where X's energy blast hit it.

All of the then fired green energy beams at the hero's, and as one blast exploded behind Luigi and blew him off his feet Zero winced. "Careful guys, these are no Zakus! Even if they are mass produced they seem like they can take a hit."

Another Alpeh prepared to fire at Zero, only for Sonic to collide in to him hard enough to stagger. Still in his Hyper state, the heroic hedgehog unleashed a barrage of blows in a instant, moving so fast it looked like after images were all around the Alpeh. The metallic enemy tried to fire its energy beam, only for the golden hero to barrage its eye with a burst of speed, causing the beam to misfire and go off in its head.

As the Alpeh fell down Sonic gave a thumbs up."They may be sturdy but a bot's a bot! Just got to be on your toes till you hit their weak-spot when you have a opening!"

Another Alpeh saw Sonic zoom by before its eye glowed red." **Adapting, genetic markers defined. Launching, gene specific neutralizer. Re-coding Messenger RNA as atemporal.** "

The Alpeh unleashed a sphere from its right shoulder, and in a second it glowed blue, before spikes shout out of its sides. Sonic noticed it swiftly released a wave of blue energy and went to strike it, only for a barrier to bounce him away.

Before he could react Sonic suddenly felt a wave of energy collided in to him and felt weaker by the second. Tails saw Sonic's aura be drained into the sphere before he winced."Oh no, that projectile is draining Sonic's energy away! We have to break it!"

Knuckles glided for the sphere before growling out,"One broken toy coming, UGH!"

Knuckles suddenly felt a surge of pain before he fell to the ground, Tails fell a few moments later. Samus saw Sonic lose his Hyper form, and after scanning the projectile she gasped."Damn it all, that sphere seems to be set to target a life form's genes and rip the very life force out of anything with those genes in the general area like a magnet. Whoever built these androids is deadly serious about wanting to kill everything."

Samus tried firing a missile only for the Alpeh to fry it with a energy beam. Before it could attack Samus further a ribbon of holy energy dove down from the sky and sliced right into the Alpeh's head. The ribbon carved right through the ground and burst out of the ground below the projectile, penetrating the shield and destroying it.

Samus saw the three natives of planet Mobius look better the moment their attacker was destroyed, before Lacus landed to Samus's side looking solemn."They clearly are deadly serious Samus. But no matter what is driving them, we have to show them how serious _we_ are about protecting life!"

Lacus lashed out with her energy ribbon again, and hit another Alpeh in the chest. To her dismay her target still stood, and its visor glowed again." **System status...upgrading offensive output required.** "

The Alpeh unleashed a larger energy blast at Lacus, and in response the Enji cast a energy barrier around her and Samus to deflect it. While Lacus was pushed back a inch, she focused before standing her ground and redirecting the beam into another Alpeh, destroying it.

Lacus prepared to go on the assault when suddenly she sensed something. She looked to the right quick enough to see a large blade coming for her, and back-flipped to evade the strike.

As she landed she saw the slash came from Ramlethal, and that the Black Swan's large sword was being welded by a small round bat like creature holding the giant sword in its mouth. Ramlethal looked at Lacus with a blank stare before she had her swords circle around."Its futile...no amount of defiance will suffice."

Lacus got into a fighting stance before countering with a rueful."I don't know, it sufficed well enough against the dozen others who said it was futile for me to resist."

"If that's the case, then you will learn the" Hard" way. " The Black Swan muttered before she suddenly formed a sinister grin as her teeth looked nearly as sharp as a wolf."You are useless, go away now. Kill them, Lucifero!"

The balloon like bats flying around her glowed, before suddenly they vanished in a blast of green light. Lacus got on guard, and sensed a surge of energy before she glanced behind her to see the white bat suddenly materialize to her left, while the black bat suddenly appeared above her. Lacus dashed backwards to avoid being skewered by one of the blades, before parrying the other one with the Oath-Keeper.

Ramlethal had her winged minions keep slashing at Lacus from different directions, and soon tried to attack at the same time with a roundhouse kick. Lacus was able to block that as well, only for her opponent to suddenly fling her cloak, and have spikes protrude out of the garment as she did so.

Lacus winced and had her wings close in to defend herself. Axl saw Ramlethal press Lacus back before he tensed up."Damn it, where did all theses freaks come from? Is this, a nightmare or something?"

Link steeled himself before he took out his bow."Nay Axl, as hellish and sudden as this is this is reality! When the day first started I thought it would be mostly about showing my talents to tourists, but you never know how things will change! But for the sake of everyone we must press on! Are enemies are vast, but we overcame worst odds and today will be no exception!"

Link saw Ramlethal had his back turned to him and swiftly fired a Light Arrow to try and injure the Black Swan. However to his dismay the arrow suddenly froze in midair, before a male voice in a distorted tone growled out,"Today is the exception hero, for today is the day the darkness finishes what it started since the dawn of time, and extinguishes the light!"

Link and those around him saw that the person who froze his Light Arrow in mid air was a man of normal height clad in a black, with a black cloak covering his body. The man's face was covered by a eyeless, mouth-less helmet, and Link and Axl noticed that this man had a light saber, albeit one with smaller beams of red light coming out of the hand guards. Link merely got back into a fighting stance before retorting with a steely,"Villain...your truly arrogant if you think we have not vanquished countless others who boasted such things."

"Maybe, but the difference is that _none_ of the previous ones who vowed such things were Kylo Ren. But I assure you, what I start, I _finish_!"

Link and Axl just nodded to each other before the next generation reploid unleashed a barrage of blasts from his twin pistols. His target deflected all the shots with his light-saber, and easily blocked the jump slash Link tried to hit him with. Kylo saw Link's determination and sneered."You will pay for not knowing your place, _all_ of you will!"

A aura of darkness suddenly blasted out of the masked man, before Kylo Ren pushed the Master Sword back. Shinryudramon saw Link struggling with the most recent new enemy and growled before shattering another Alpeh with his Giga Drill Breaker attack."Man what kind of place could all of these jerks have hid so that we did not see them? I don't know why they hate us so much, but they are going down!"

The Mega Level Digimon saw Super-boy Prime block Ben's slash before slamming him into the air, only for Mira to smash into him and send him into the ground before he charged at the two to try and help Ben. However before he could he saw a shadow above him, and saw a asteroid was roaring for him.

The Royal Knight blew up the large chunk of rock with his Infinite Exia Ray, and saw that their was a man in his way, a man who seemed to have thrown the asteroid.

This new threat looked like a tall, muscular man who wore a dark-colored training outfit with a lighter-colored sash. He had a three-pointed beard, and two sets of three vertical scars extending above and below each eye, and had long, wild mass of dark hair; that constantly writhed around him and flared out, like a flame around his head.

The long haired man saw Shinryudramon glaring at him and smirked."You misunderstand us creature. I can't speak for my cohorts, but this attack is not of malice. Its merely out of duty, and curiosity. Yes, I do very much want to see what the flavor of this universe is, before its fully cooked and devoured by the great one."

Shinryudramon raised his eyebrow at how casually the man was talking before he cracked his knuckles."Man your crazy, but if that's the reason your doing all this, then I'm all for giving you a knuckle sandwich!"

"No thanks, I want more then a appetizer, I'll devour you whole. _Hungry Mountain Tongue_!"

As Ben's Digimon partner dashed to attempt to punch his new enemy, the long haired man widened his mouth, before his tong shout out. To the humanoid Digimon's shock the tong grew and extended rapidly till it was as large as the asteroid that had been thrown at him moments ago, and came down on him like a massive whip.

Shinryudramon reacted to the bizarre attack just in time to block with his shield, and quickly found himself smashed into the ground so hard that it left a imprint. The long haired man saw Shinryudramon struggle, and grinned as his massive tong started to wrap around Shinryudramon.

Before it could squeeze tighter Zero suddenly dashed forward and stabbed the tongue with his Z-Saber to free Shinryudramon. As the tongue retracted Zero glared at his target."Your a hungry Maverick, but your about to find out you bit off more then you could chew!"

"I suppose I did misjudge the situation. My mistake, I'll correct that. _Tongue of Thorns_!"

The man suddenly cracked his neck, before he released his tongue once more, only this time, to the dismay of his targets, he magically altered it to release dozens of tongues at once, all of them like thorns.

The attack not only went after Zero and Shinryudramon, but X, Yoshi, Mario, and others in the area as well. Yoshi managed to tackle Mario and himself out of way of the thorny tongues, and saw X struggling to blast his way out of being eaten before the green dino winced."Geeze Yoshi likes to eat to but this is ridiculous!"

As the members of the Justice Force struggled to deal with this bizarre foe a new female voice suddenly cut in with a snide,"Oh come now _Midora_ , with everything going on don't you think its a bit greedy to choose _now_ to play with your food?"

Midora glanced up to see the one who spoke to him was a tall, thin individual who was clad in a colorful blue, yellow and purple full-body outfit. The hero's noticed this was a woman with short black hair that had three small marble sized yellow orbs, and three small blue orbs sticking out of her hair.

Her face appeared to be covered in either numerous scars, veins or cracks, and her eyes had slit pupils.

Midora saw this woman descend before he narrowed his eyes, and with his, many tongues still out he mumbled."Don't get in my way, _Joie_. I'm doing my purpose, complete your role as a Black Swan and ensure the ritual is completed and I'll make sure no one gets in the way, vie my own methods."

Joie saw Lacus was still fighting Ramlethal before she licked her lips, and took out a small kitchen knife from her sleeve."Just making sure the hunger did not drive you senseless. I was going to do just that, but I think I'll make a few, adjustments. That winged girl seems to be giving Ramlethal trouble. Her aura is even more juicy then the other divine ones in the area. She could be, a most _exquisite_ spice for our conquest!"

Joie flew at Lacus and let Midora proceed with his rampage. At the moment Lacus was still fighting off Ramlethal, and while she was able to hold off her attacker Ramlethal suddenly fired a green energy orb from her hand.

Lacus sliced it with the Oath-Keeper, but to her shock the green orb suddenly expanded to form a sphere around Lacus. The brown skinned Black Swan then narrowed her eyes before her round bats glowed, and suddenly merged together.

As they did the twin swords they were holding transformed to a cannon, a cannon that rapidly prepared to unleash a massive energy blast. Lacus winced, and focused her power, before she lashed out with her ribbon. She channeled all of her energy in to the ribbon, and had it shift into the shape of a dragon claw of raw energy.

Right before Ramlethal fired Lacus struck the barrier hard enough to punch a hole, and had the claw extend to slam into the cannon, knocking it upward. The blast was redirected up enough to miss Lacus but shatter the barrier containing her.

Before her enemy even had time to take in what happened Lacus focused her power."I'm sorry your so misguided, but I'll do what's needed to protect those dear to me! _Burst Stream of Judgment_!"

The angelic woman put her hands together, and a large amount of white and light blue energy gathered around her sword. She then unleashed a large whitish blue energy blast that burst for Ramlethal faster then she expected. Her Bat servants were vaporized by the beam, and while Ramlethal moved fast enough to get a direct hit, part of her cloak got vaporized and she lost a chunk of her right shoulder to the beam.

The Black Swan cried out in pain and fell to the ground, but as she landed she still looked burning with determination. Lacus gauged her enemy to see if she still could fight, but before she could deduce a answer she felt a surge of power, and swerved around to see a large wave of purple energy racing for her.

Lacus only had enough time to cover her self with her wings, before the blast went off. Lacus fell to the ground, and heard Joie laugh before she saw her attacker fly above her."My...how sad to see such a poor performance Ramlethal."

"My apologizes...I attacked without fully gauging this woman's power."The brown skinned Black Swan muttered as she flew back up. Lacus regained her balance as she looked at her new attacker, and as she gazed back in defiance Joie had a hungry look in her eye."Oh I know we did not have time to gauge everyone dear, I came over because I saw just how, juicy, this one is. Oh yes...I'm going to enjoy carving up her body with Cinderella, she will be the perfect addition to this meal!"

Lacus saw how manic Joie looked and just sighed."I'll pass...among everything else I _refuse_ to be any one's meal!"

"Ah, its cute that you think you have a choice! But, you will find out how pointless your will is, when your boiling alive along side everything else in the universe! _100 Million Slice Fillet_!"

Joie swung Cinderella in a serpentine pattern, which created a slash made out of pressurized air that erupted in to a large burst of purple energy. Lacus promptly cast another barrier of white energy to defend herself, and saw the blocked attack shatter into countless smaller beams.

Lacus noticed that the diffused beams went on for kilometers, and in that one moment of distracted Joie moved fast enough to be right in front of Lacus's face, and tried to stab her with Cinderella.

The slash was powerful enough to pierce the Enji Knight's barrier, and Lacus had to quickly swerve out of the way, only to find Joie slash at her again relentlessly. The two proceeded to exchange a barrage of slashes that were so fast most eyes could not follow them. After dodging a few more strikes Lacus parried Cinderella with the Oath-Keeper.

As the two struggled to overpower each other Lacus saw that behind Joie was Ben, still fighting both Mira and Super-boy Prime. She tensed up as she saw Ben slash a energy beam Mira fired at him back at him, and then slashed him across the chest while his target batted away his own energy attack.

However as he did...Super-boy Prime slugged him with enough force to go through the moon. As she winced, she saw Joie look eagerly at her before she regained her focus."So...you all see this universe as some big meal? How can you even think of all there is being just dinner?"

"First of all dear, its not for us, but for the great one...Rabum Alal! His will is beyond what you or anyone else in this reality can comprehend!"

"That's fine with me, I would never want to accept someone who could comprehend something like that as a sane thing! _Hazan Tenshokyaku!_ "

Lacus suddenly shifted her blade upward, before kicking Joie hard. She proceeded to kick the Black Swan again and again, each kick producing a shock-wave, before Lacus ended her assault with a roundhouse kick strong enough to smash Joie in the face, sending her to the ground.

The brunette watched the crater to see just how much damage her blow did, and got her answer when Joie burst back up. Now with a bloody lip, the Black Swan looked much less chipper."You really are a spry one, not just juicy, but hardy."

"Keep thinking I'm just something to cook and your going to see just how many layers I really have. Maybe if you value your life, you can just give this up?"

"Nothing can stop the greet wheel's turn, and since you think you can stop it, that just means you have to suffer! _Devil Drip_!"

Lacus resigned herself to her enemies inflexible state of mind, as Joie's skin turned black and her eyes turned yellow as she become more demonic like. She then took a deep breath, and had a large torrent of black and yellow liquid at Lacus.

The heroic woman did not feel like testing how strong the acid was and dove upward to avoid the attack. Seeing the acid melt much of the ground beneath her caused her to sigh."Spit at me all you want, I'm not melting to the likes of...well I'm not melting period! _Radiant Storm!_ "

Lacus closed her eyes, before she had her holy aura surge, and have chunks of it break out before forming flowers. The flowers swiftly flew at Joie before firing blasts from all directions. Lacus saw Joie deflect the blasts with her knife, and flew in Ben's direction before reaching out to him telepathically using magic." _Ben...can you hear me? Are you ok?_ "

It took a few moments, but after Ben blasted back Super-boy Prime with his Burning Celestial Shinryukenha he glanced at Lacus." _Don't worry Lacus I'm alright, theses guys are a pain, but I got through worst. Still, if more people keep popping up this is going to be a problem, that planet's still failing!_ "

" _I know, and I think I have a way to at least get the ones attacking you off your back long enough for us to break through. Be ready when I give the sigh. Its just like are training._ "

" _Got it Lacus, I'll be ready._ "

Ben cast the Spiral Light Blitz spell again and had more energy blades go at his enemies. Super Boy Prime merely caught the swords sent his way and used them as tooth picks."Your momma never told you to not throw knifes around? That was not very nice, now _I'm_ not going to be nice _either_!"

Ben saw his enemies temper and smirked before throwing out a witty,"Oh, were you suppose to be nice before?"

"Hell yah! I could have killed you in one blow, but I wanted to make you feel like you had a shot to see if you would be fun! But now your just a loser so time to break you so I can go on to break this loser universe so things will be how they should be!"

"You can try, but I promise you, I don't break so easily. Hero's don't fall when everything is on the line!"

"They do when they are fake hero's protecting losers!"

Mira then cracked his neck before his energy surged."Your a substantial obstacle, your power level _hardly_ seems to be that of the ultimate fighter."

"Ever think your just not pushing me to give it my all? Either way, if you want me to step it up then that's fine by me! _Divine Atonement Slash_!"

Ben grasped his free hand, before dozens of golden energy swords burst out of the ground below Ben's enemies. The amount of energy swords was enough to become a pillar, and as Ben preformed the move Lacus was still trying to get past Joie.

By barraging the Black Swan on all sides Lacus was able to score a few minor hits. However after having a energy beam go past her defenses and burn her face and vaporize some of her hair Joie had her eyes glow red."

Your magic is indeed vast, but it won't save you! No spell can save _any_ of you! _Devil Hole_!"

Joie swiftly spun Cinderella in a circle, fast enough to create a massive cyclone of air around her to blast all of flower funnels away. She tried dashing at Lacus once more, and this time Lacus was ready and blocked her stab attempt. The armored woman saw the hate in her enemies eyes and just sighed."We will see about that. But for how much you spit and slash, I'm feeling confident on my odds."

"Look down on me will you? I can hit a lot harder then _that_ girl, you won't avoid being melted when I unleash enough acid to drown the area!"

Lacus saw Joel begin to take a deep breath, and quickly glanced behind her to see Ben unleash his Divine Atonement Slash attack. She quickly unleashed her energy ribbon to lash out and grasp one of the golden energy blades in the distance.

At the same time Mira and Super-boy Prime both smashed the energy swords away before the corrupt version of Kal-El had a mad look in his eye."You can throw a million of these toys at me, they will _never_ cut me! Enough of this, I'm going to rip you apart! Hey blue boy, help me tag team this sucker so we can make sure he goes flat! "

Mira nodded before the two Dimensional Nihilo Generals flew at Ben from both directions. The two prepared to attack Ben from both sides, but right as they charged at him Ben used one of his spells to switch places with one of the energy swords he created at the speed of light, the same energy sword Lacus grasped onto with her energy ribbon.

At the same time Ben did this Lacus was holding Joie back, and dashed back before she saw Joie 's cheeks extend, before she once more unleashed her Devil Drip attack. This time she unleashed a massive torrent of acid from her mouth before it spread out to become a mini tidal wave.

However just as Joie unleashed her attack, Ben switched places with his sword, and used the effect of the spell to have Lacus warp to where the sword was at the same time. Joie was shocked to see her target suddenly escape, however Mira and Super-boy Prime were even more shocked, and then quickly became alarmed at the giant wave of acid heading for them.

Ben and Lacus stabilized themselves just in time to see two of their enemies get consumed with acid, before Lacus squeezed Ben's hand warmly."Nice timing, a second late and that could have gotten messy."

"Just a good thing are Frisbee games have kept are timing in sync eh?" Ben threw out playfully."For as crazy as theses bad guys are, they don't seem to have the best team work skills."

To the two's relief, their plan seemed to get the intended effect as they heard both men scream in pain. As the acid finished falling to the ground Mira's entire right side of his body seemed badly burned, and Super-boy Prime was grasping his face. The younger of the two foes was not bleeding, but he still screamed in pain before he glared at Joie with one eye."That hurt damn it! How lame was your aim bimbo?"

Joie winced before she staggered back."What are you blaming _me_ for? Your the one to dumb to noticed you were being set up!"

"You calling _me_ stupid? Lets see how you like when I spit on you!"

Super-boy Prime got livid as with his good eye he glared at her, and took a deep breath before unleashing a massive burst of ice from his mouth. Joie did not have time to react and got frozen solid as a result. As Joie fell to the ground and her frozen body cracked Super-Boy Prime glared at his original target."Think your sneaky eh? I'll rip your arm next and impale your girlfriend with it!"

Ben and Lacus both had their aura's surge before the wielder of the Star Sword retorted with a stern,"Your going to pay for talking to Lacus like that in front of me. If after all of this time you still underestimate what we can do, then we will show you what we can do if its the last thing we do! C'mon Lacus lets end this!"

Lacus nodded, and both raised their swords to prepare to attack, till suddenly they felt something holding them back. As a strong force suddenly clamped down on their arms and squeezed down to make them feel pain a calm, detached male voice uttered,"Your mistaken, we know _precisely_ what mortals can do. That's why, for the glory of all existence the zero humanity plan must be completed!"

Ben felt pain course through his wrist before he saw the man who grasped him was covered with a black tornado that had yellow lighting crackle around him. Ben saw Lacus wince in pain and got angry before jabbing back with a fierce,"Another one of _those_ guys eh? Not like hearing how much humanity sucks gets old punk, but we are not going to give in no matter who thinks everyone deserves to die! Your just going to go down like all the rest, now Lacus!"

His girlfriend nodded before the two fired energy blasts at each other, and redirected the blasts with their swords into the man that gasped them. As a explosion broke out the duo flew backward, only to hear their target chuckle."Not bad sinners, but I assure you, for all your sinful power, it won't be enough to beat _me_!"

As the smoke cleared Ben saw the explosion blew away the tornado hiding his attacker, and saw that it was a man with white skin, intense black eyes and wild black hair.

His attire consisted of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants, and white boots. He wore a single gold and green earring on his left ear.

He also had a steel mystical looking ring on his right index finger. Ben was not sure where he heard the man's voice before, but as he saw the man's face he looked mortified."What, what the hell is this? Is that you, _Goku_? What...what the hell are you doing acting with theses psychopaths?"

The most legendary fighter in the history of the universe just crossed his arms before responding with a coy,"Heh...your half correct human. I don't know just how you know the legend, but the legend will unfold much differently then you expect!"

Lacus saw the raw malice in Goku's eyes before muttering,"What is going on here? We only knew Goku a little but, I can already tell this man's personally is the complete opposite of this! Ben, did Goku have a brother?"

"He did, but from what he told me his brother Raditz looked a lot different then him, and even if he had a evil sibling that would not explain why he is here now! Damn it, first a guy who looks and acts like the legendary "super man", and someone who looks like Goku but acts all genocidal? What's going...damn it that will have to wait till later because what ever is going on its coming to a stop now!"

"That's right, no matter who you look like you have no excuse to try and attempt something so cruel!"

The man that looked like Goku slowly got into a fighting stance before darkly uttering,"This is no _attempt_ , this is divine judgment!

You may believe it to be cruel, but it is what simply must be done, because it is my ultimate mission, to vanquish humanity in place of the gods who refuse to admit their mistake.

I seen that this realm has squandered the gifts the divine bestowed them, they are not worthy of such things so it will be taken away from them!

I seen you two so called saviors as well. Your power surpasses even that of the _Saiyan_ race, but you were _only_ able to transcend such limits thanks to the power of god! And yet both of you have sinned so greatly, that its a sin for such weak beings to dare to have the right to guide the universe!"

Lacus saw the raw disgust flashing through the man's face and merely sighed."If you think we are not worthy to guide people to a new tomorrow because we sinned, then whoever you really are you understand nothing.

Their is no denying that me and Ben have made mistakes in our past, mistakes that devastated many. However, its because we made mistakes that we know the pain that such mistakes can cause, and know what not to do. Someone who only knows things from a distance can never know how it really feels, and thus never know how to guide people to a better place!"

Her opponent looked outraged at that retort before he grasped his right fist tightly."If that's the logic of this broken universe, then it merely means its to sinful to exist! Thus the Incursion must go uninterrupted, and if you dare to interfere I'll erase you with great pleasure!"

A massive aura of darkness blasted out of the man who looked like Goku, before the villain cupped his hands together."Die sinners! _Ka...me...ha...me...HA_!"

Ben saw his enemy gather a massive amount of purple energy in his hands before he powered up himself."

Guess its time to see who the faker is! _Burning Celestial Shinryukenha_!"

The black haired man unleashed his massive purple energy wave attack and Ben fired off his own energy beam just in time to block it. Ben felt his enemy unleash more and more power each second, and was dismayed to see the black Kamehameha keep pushing his beam back. His opponent noticed his dismay, and reacted with a smug smirk."That's right heretic, feel divine power! Feel despair, for a human like you can never overcome this power!"

"Well this is nostalgic, never thought I would hear those words again after the war. Seriously though, maybe you missed the memo but mortals have proven to be able to match the divine time and again! And for the sake of everything there is, I'll make you feel my power!

School, of the undefeated of the east, this is the ultimate technique! _Sekiha...Tenkyoken_!"

Ben unleashed the ultimate attack that he learned from his cousin Max, and combined it with the energy beam he already unleashed to fire off the combo Sekiha Tenkyo Burning Shinryukenha attack. Ben's target widened his eyes as the new fist shaped energy beam was quickly overpowering his own beam.

As he saw how rapidly the beam struggle was turning the entire area became consumed with light. Ben took a deep breath after unleashing so much energy, till he sensed something. Before he or Lacus could move Goku suddenly materialized right in-front of Ben. The Enji Knight tried to react but his opponent grasped him by his shoulders to bind him.

Ben saw his enemies smug face and grimaced."That speed, you have Instant Transmission as well? You really do have all of Goku's moves, but its clear as day your as far from his mind as you can get! No matter what your not going to win, I fought with Goku before in a duel last year, and know all his moves!"

"Is that so? To bad for you, I have a few unique talents of my own!"

Goku suddenly put his right hand over Ben's stomach. He then put the limb in a open karate chop position, before his energy surged, and the aura around his hand became dense, like a blade, a blade that pierced Ben's gut. Goku saw Ben cough up blood and looked sadistic as he put his energy blade deeper in to Ben's body."Your power is impressive without a doubt. But you don't deserve that power, you must die!"

Lacus let her rage consume her before she shirked out,"No...I won't let you kill Ben!"

Lacus unleashed her ribbon again, twisting it and spinning it so it became like a drill of energy. The man who looked like Goku grasped it and winced in pain as his flesh was pierced. As her first blow landed Lacus charged with a burst of speed to slash at her target with the Oath-Keeper. Her opponent was forced to block with his energy blade.

Lacus swiftly unleashed a roundhouse kick, and while that was evaded Lacus revealed that move was just a feint to hide the holy spell she was preparing before she released it right at her targets face.

The sphere was more powerful then the Dimensional General expected, and he was pushed back several feet before he unleashed a surge of power and uppercut the holy spell into the air. As he grasped his burnt hand Lacus grasped Ben fondly and looked at him with worry."Ben...are you ok!?"

Despite his injure Ben tried to play it cool as he just grinned."I'm ok Lacus, don't worry. Seriously...I been stabbed far worst then this!"

"Heh...maybe but, I 'd rather you not be stabbed at all. Hang in their, I'll heal you right away!"

The man who impaled Ben saw Lacus use her healing magic to quickly restore Ben's body, before he looked at her with disgust."

"Those wings, that aura, you truly have the gifts of the divine child. But what is good when done by the divine, is evil when done at the hands of mortals! It becomes sin...its _blasphemy_! And the punishment for blasphemers misusing god's gifts, will be the most horrible of all judgments!"

"Get over-yourself, its not for you to decide who is worthy of being blessed!"

"Oh yes it is you arrogant woman!"

The man shout out before his aura exploded once more. The energy blade on his hand suddenly grew larger, taking on the shape of a scimitar before he looked even more manic."I'm the one who will judge humanity, I'm the one who will sculpt the universe to how it should be! Its not long now, the Incursion ritual will be complete! And I'm going to relish making you realize powerless you are to stop it!"

The human hating individual charged at Lacus to try and slice her and Ben at once, and in responds the winged woman cast a barrier to repel him with all of her might. Being denied made the Dimensional General even more fanatical, but with Ben's life on the line Lacus devoted everything to keeping her attacker back. Little did she or Ben know, that this effort was not unnoticed.

Since the sudden ambush had begun The God of Destruction had been flying above everyone, watching with curiously. Upon seeing the man that looked like Goku start fighting Ben and Lacus, the cat like man got even more curious. He then cleared his throat before looking at Whis."Hey Whis, I know I been sleeping a while but...Goku's not alive theses days right?"

His attendant paused, before he sighed."Nope, still fighting in heaven like the fight junkie he is. He and Vegeta plan to out due each other till the end of time and beyond."

"I see, fair enough. Then, what about that other guy? He never came back from being dead after the first war with Zannacross right?"

"Even if he did come back he would be gone with everyone else. But, if your having the hunch I think your having then yes...your correct and this is the same man from before."

"Right, thought so. How, very curious. From the looks of things, this bunch of interlopers is a rather, odd bunch. They are impudent to, they are dead men walking for meddling in my affairs, they just don't know it yet."

Before Whis could respond a sultry female voice giggled."You seem to be behind the times man. But, if you be a cool cat about it you might not go down with the rest."

Beerus raised a eyebrow as he glanced to the right and saw a woman with sliver hair and fox like ears on her head float in his direction.

She was clad in a loose black jacket and a tight red tub-top and red tight red shorts. Beerus noticed this fox eared woman had many swords attached to her, along with a gun that looked like a Grenade launcher.

He saw the confident look the woman had on her face and chuckled."Fine...I'll play this game. And just how would I "not"go down with the rest? Is it because your smart enough to see my overwhelming power?"

The woman chuckled before she extended her hand."You may be strong honey, but no one is strong enough to stop this. Nah...as a fellow animal hybrid I just want to look out for those like me. You seem like you could be good enough to be saved. Join my side and you can get a free pass out of the apocalypse."

"How, kind of you. But, don't waste your breath. I _don't_ take offers from lesser beings."

The fox eared Black Swan did not break her poise, however suddenly two large men who had hoarse heads, one with red skin and another with blue skin landed along side Beerus.

The blue skinned one huffed steam out of his nostrils before growing out,"Hey you know how massive a honor it is that Mistress Saya picked you cat? If you don't know respect then we are going to make you respect her! You thought you could run away but we are going to make you sorry!"

Beerus had his eye twitch before he glanced back at his attendant."Whis...it was a amusing show but I'm to insulted to be a spectator anymore. I'm going to cut loose if you don't mind."

Whis tensed up as he saw the planet falling faster, and saw more cracks in the sky."Do as you will, at this point long as you don't go and cause the entire universe to shatter you can't cause much more harm then what's going on. But...just know this is _very_ serious Lord Beerus.

Its more then just two planets smashing into each other, that new planet somehow is causing the very stability of the universe to unravel."

"Well that _would_ be a major pain, so better make sure our champion does not screw this up eh?"

The two horse headed men snorted in rage before the blue one got right in Beerus's face."Hey think you can look down on me punk! Me and my brother are going to make a rag doll out of your puny body!"

Beerus just glared at the taller being before his energy exploded. Saya was able to sense the elder Celestial One's power, and instantly flew backwards."

Dokumezu... Dokugozu' _don't_ fight this guy! He is stronger then he looks!"

Dokemenzu just neighed loudly in responds."Ah come on its got to be a trick this guy can't..."

Beerus suddenly jabbed his right finger at Dokemenzu before calmly uttering."Destroy."

With the tap of a finger Beerus unleashed a flicker of energy to his target. The horse men was about to say something, till suddenly a flash of light blasted out out of his body, and he turned to dust before he could even scream. Dokugozu saw his brother die in the blink of an eye, and blinked a bit before he realized how bored Beerus looked, and got enraged."My brother, is dead? You...YOUR DEAD!"

The servant of the Black Swan swung the giant spiked club he was holding with all of his might, only for it to shatter upon hitting Beerus. Dokugozo winced, and then unleashed a stream of poison mist from his mouth. For a moment he thought he melted his target, only for Beerus to casually bat his right arm, and shatter his attacker's head.

Beerus then blew the mist away with his aura before he glanced at Ben's direction. Champa saw his brother's display and grinned."Alright time to show theses punks who the top dogs are! I can cut loose to right Vados?"

The female angel nodded."Long as you remember what needs to be destroyed today, you can do as you like."

"Alright! Lets show everyone what a God of Destruction can do bro!"

The two cat like angels burst in Ben's direction, but at the moment Ben and Lacus were to busy avoiding being stabbed by their attacker to notice. Since we left them off Lacus was able to keep her enemy back, but the genocidal man unleashed more power with each strike.

Ben saw his girlfriend's attention was divided between healing him and keeping her barrier up before he winced."Lacus don't worry about me, I'm healed enough, just save yourself!"

"I won't abounded you...no matter what! As powerful as are enemies are I won't stop till your at full health."

Her attacker snickered at the loving look Lacus gave before he flew higher into the air."I can see the passion you two sinners share for each other is genuine. _However_..."The man that looked like Goku had his energy surge before his energy blade turned into a energy scythe." For loving in such a sinful way, your judgment is to die in each other's arms, your last moments being the agony of knowing how powerless you are!"

Ben was about to react when Super-Boy Prime suddenly shouted out."Hey...don't hog all the fun!"

The Enji winced as they saw both Super-Boy Prime and Mira flying in their direction, along with Towa, who seemed to have healed the two's injuries. The insane Kryptonian looked at Ben hatefully before spitting out,"I want a piece of this punk before he croaks! He is sneaky to, they are _both_ sneaky cheaters!"

The man looking like Goku sneered before he glanced back at the falling planet behind him, getting closer and closer to falling on to Bajor." I noticed Prime. But no matter how sneaky theses blasphemers are, there is no escape. No matter how far they run they can not escape the Incursion. And they and everyone else are absolutely _powerless_ to."

Before he could finish Beerus suddenly warped in-front of him and punched him hard enough to smash him to the ground. Beerus took pleasure in hearing his target scream in pain, and just uttered,"Don't get cocky...you deluded eyesore."

Super-Boy Prime growled at the cat like man's arrival, but before he could say something Champa warped in front of him to tackle him, causing him to collide in to Mira. The fatter God of Destruction laughed before yelling out,"Alright you punks your in for a treat, cause we have not been allowed to cut loose for a _long_ time!"

Ben saw Beerus looking focused before he cleared his throat."What, what's going on?"

Beerus just raised a eyebrow before muttering a flat,"Your not really that dense are you? These individuals looked annoying, so I feel like punishing them. Besides, don't you have a crises to resolve hero? I and my brother will put theses clowns in your place, so go on and show me just how good you are at the hero thing. After all...my test got interrupted, understand?"

Ben paused for a moment, heard the man looking like Goku's scream of rage from below before he grinned and gave a thumbs up."I understand, thanks for this. Don't worry, I'll show you how well I preform under pressure. Good luck, lets go Lacus!"

"Right...thank you Lord Beerus." Lacus added before the two burst at full speed at the falling planet. Mira saw his targets go off before he looked dismayed."No...your finishing this fight! _Serious Bomb_!"

The blue skinned enemy unleashed another massive energy blast in a instant, only for Beerus to get in its way and calmly bat it away. Beerus took pleasure in Mira's shock before throwing out a wry,"You don't have the right to demand anything scum."

The man who looked like Goku rejoined the other three before he looked sourly at the interlopers."So, your one of this realm's divine are you? You reek with celestial energy, but you will learn the hard way that you don't know what your meddling in!"

"I could say the same to you. That being said, before the execution begins I have one question for you, "Goku." Have we met before?"

His enemies paused before the man who was asked the question merely closed his eyes."I kill so many heathens that they all look the same."

"That's funny, you were screaming my name rather hatefully when your plans went up in smoke all those years ago, _Zamasu_."

This got a reaction out of the man, as Zamasu had his eye twitch before snapping out,"What the, how did someone like you see through my perfect masquerade?"

"Well for one I saw it the first time! Bah...are you all clones or something?"

Zamasu had his eye twitch again before uttering a deranged,"You will pay for mocking me! I...of course I have memories! I remember...I remember...AHH!"

For a moment Zamasu looked confused...then in pain...before he screamed out in pure hate and had a aura of darkness explode around him till his eyes turned blood red."I...remember...my burning desire! My _reason,_ I slayed thousands in Battle World to prove to Rabum Alal that I was worthy of being one of his champions! Yes...it does not matter if your a celestial one, you let this broken hideous cosmos go on for to long, you must be punished like all the others, with _true_ supreme power!"

Zamasu then yelled out before his hair stood up, and his aura exploded as his hair turned to a light pink in color with pure-white highlights, the eyebrows were light pink, and the eyes turnd light gray although they appeared light pink through the form's aura. The aura became dark red on the outside, transitioning into a more pink-ish color on the inside.

As even his allies were knocked back by his transformation Beerus just raised a eyebrow."Well, its been a while but I don't remember Goku and the others looking so...pink...when turning Super Saiyan."

"That's because this is when a divine being goes such a state! This is _Super Saiyan Rose_...the look of pure elegance death as the Black Rose graces the unworthy to their final site!"

"Ah...that's adorable...did you spend a all nigher thinking _just_ how melodramatic you could be? Whatever...time to show you a _true_ god's wrath!"

Beerus and Zamasu swiftly dove at each other, only for Zamasu to vanish in a after image. To Beerus's shock The pink haired Saiyan punched him in the gut before he could react. Zamasu swiftly attempted to stab him with his blade arm, only for Beerus to catch his arm faster then he expected, and yelled in rage before unleashing a furious assault of punches.

Super-Boy Prime saw how furious Beerus looked before he spat on the ground."Damn cat thinks he can make us look bad? Stupid Kitty has to be punished!"

Before he could move Champa warped in front of him and powered up."Your one to talk when you look stupid as hell in that outfit brat!"

"Hey who are you calling stupid? This armor helps me damn it! Fat as hell cats have no right to call anyone else stupid looking!"

"You calling me fat punk? This is just how strong guys look! I'll teach you to mock a God of Destruction!"

As Champa powered up Mira looked determined."Even if you are the pinnacle of this universes power...we are superior to you! I'll prove it, releasing limiter!"

Mira's eyes glowed red before he unleashed his own surge of power, and the outer layer of his armor shattered before his hair shot up like a Super Saiyan. Super-Boy Prime then howled with rage before unleashing another burst of his heat vision. Champa blocked the eye lasers, and then blocked Mira's lunging punch before kicking him while also releasing a energy blast at his other enemy.

The two god's of destruction unleashed enough power to cause shock-waves with each blow. Ben looked back at the fight, before he sighed."Well, as much as Beerus might have a bad attitude, glad he and his brother are throwing that at the bad guys direction."

Lacus felt another tremor before she winced."Maybe, but you think it will be enough? All three of those Dimensional Generals were powerful. If the others were that powerful, I worry about the others."

Ben was about to respond, till he heard a cracking sound. He then looked up and saw the cracks around the new planet were getting wider, and spreading. He then grasped the Star Sword tightly."They did not all seem to be on the same page, so hopefully they can hold their own. I want to help them but, if we don't focus on this...then they won't be safe anyway."

"Got it, lets just go through with the plan before its to late. Wait...we never really had time to form a plan besides stop the bad guys yet right?"

"Right...its all been rather fast. Er...I guess its just like what we did yesterday only on a bigger scale right? I'll push the planet back while you focus on healing what ever is corrupting this area of space. I mean...not sure just how different things are with this compared to that star but, its a start right?"

"More or less, trying something is better then nothing so its worth a shot. Hopefully more of the angels can back us up just in case more enemies pop up."

Ben glanced back, and saw in the distance Shinryudramon cutting through Midora's tongues, while also seeing Link bash Kylo Ren in the head with his shield before he looked back at the falling planet to spot any other bad guys planning a ambush."Well...after how many showed up I would say its entirety likely we got more people wanting to sucker punch us.

Still...even for crazy bad guy schemes this is really odd. Even putting aside that everyone with darkness in their hearts should have been deader then dead after we beat Zannacross, aside from all wanting theses planets to smash together they don't have anything in common at all.

Some of them look like great heroes of the past, some guys looked like people no one seems to have ever seen or heard of, even the angels. Its almost like when we fought every bad guy that ever existed to get to Zannacross, something that level of crazy. Still...no matter how crazy they are, this ends _now_!"

The two flew right up to the falling planet. However, before they could fly to it a cocky male voice laughed."Man you know how stupid your sounding hero? It takes a really crazy idiot to think they can put a end to the crazy! No one tell yah that when you make big promises you can't keep, it just sets you up to fall as everyone sees how stupid you are? Well...if not I'll be all to happy to show you just how things _really_ are!"

Ben and Lacus heard a explosion before they looked up, and saw a warship that was damaged when the planet suddenly appeared heading for them. On top of the Isaribi cruiser sat the Chaotic Comedian, casually chugging down a bottle of wine he got somewhere.

While not recognizing the jester masked male one bit...Ben instantly tensed up as the new obstacle casually sat on the bridge as parts of the ship exploded. The leader of the Justice Force took a deep breath before muttering a deadpanned."Great...my fears came true. Damn it where do you freaks keep hiding from?"

The Chaotic Comedian tipped his large hat before retorting in a wry,"Nah man...I'm not hiding from nobody! After all...don't need to hide from weak frauds like _you_!"

"Still saying that after I held my own against your comrades? Let me guess, like those other fakers you think humanity sucks and want to create a paradise in your own image because you think you know what's best for humanity? What do I call you while I ?"

"Heh...you can just call me the Chaotic Comedian, and I'm here to give you one _hell_ of a show!"

Lacus rolled her eyes before muttering a sour,"Maybe where your from your a laugh but, this joke is not very funny."

"Think your word is final on _everything_ eh dame? For your information, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks of my ideas, I'm just in this for _me_! Don't get me wrong, I want this to go down as much as the rest of these jokers, but I don't give a damn what they want, and they don't give a damn what I want either!

See...some of us shared a few ideas but...all of us aside from the Swans want are own thing after this goes down! Some just want to eat everything, some want to be the top dog, some want to be god and have are own place to rule everything as we see fit.

Whatever they want, all us Dimensional Nihilo Generals proved our desire, are "Reason" was superior to all the other chumps when we came out on top of Battleworld! We proved are power, and the big man "Beyond "all others gave us a portion of his power, his very essence as proof that we will survive the Incursion.

All we have to do is make sure his will goes down, and in return he grants us a entire realm completely shaped by are Reason! A shame some of the dudes like Termui, Dio, Ardyn,and some of the others were chill enough to hang with. But, they were to weak so that's how it went down! In the end, the only thing I care about is seeing things be how they should be!"

Despite his mask Lacus could see the raw hate emitting form the Chaotic Comedian's eyes, and could not help but feel a chill creep down her spine."That...that's madness! Even if such a promise could be made...you would really want to kill everyone...everything in existence to make it true?"

To her and Ben's dread the masked man just howled in mad laughter, and laughed so hard that he hunched back before looking back at them with a look of raw madness."Was I not clear what I wanted you stupid bimbo? Hell yah...I want this universe and everyone in it to get what it deserves! I'd do it even if the boss man was not going down with this plan, but this _sure_ as hell makes it a lot easier!"

Ben once more got into a fighting stance before his energy exploded."Each freak that crawls out of this is just more psychotic then the next! Whatever...you all clearly are not from around town so you don't know how things work around here. But your insanity is not going to ruin the new tomorrow, I won't allow it!"

"Your dead wrong...star poser! I see this universe for what it is! And its because I know what it is, and what the people in it are, that I know its just one big joke, a annoying as hell joke that needs to be dragged off the stage and get shattered! I seen what you are Ben Auro...your the biggest joke of all! Think your the big man guiding everyone to the "greater tomorrow"? Nah man...your just a tool who got to full of himself and thought he knew best!

But your wrong, your ideas are just some naive retard's fantasy about how things work that your trying to shove down your " politically correct" paradise down everyone's throats! But your going to see how worthless all your hopes and dreams are, cause your last moments alive are going to be seeing me break your world!"

Ben tried to play it cool before he pointed the Star Sword at the ranting man."You sure have a _hell_ of a grudge for someone I never met. I don't know how insane you are, but if your trying to avenge Zannacross or who ever your master is, its not going to happen!"

"You just don't get it! I don't give a damn about Zannacross! I'm no groupie like theses damn Swans, I'm just itching this 's back so he can scratch mine! This is _ALL_ me! This world is nothing but lies, guided by idiots like you who don't have a clue what people really want out of life! And if God is the one backing you, then god and all of his little puppets need to die!

Every last tool, everyone, every last liar will get what they deserve! Then when everything is gone, when the entire universe disappears I'll shape my own world, the realm of Musubi where no one needs anyone again! Where you live and die alone, where lies don't exist so that fakers can't cut it and only honest folk can make it! Your either legit strong enough to live or you get the punchline that is the true face of life, and die!"

Ben saw the pure madness in the Chaotic Comedian life and could not help but widen his eyes in shock."Out of everyone we fought, you may be the most insane bad guy yet. And that says a lot!"

Lacus looked carefully at her enemies face before she realized that despite the distorted voice coming out of the jester mask, something about it stirred her memory, before she looked mortified."Wait, I knew I heard that before! But...that can't be! No...no sane person could ever wish such a horrible cold realm to be created!"

The masked man tipped his hat before uttering a cold,"Theirs that arrogance again dame...thinking you know better! Maybe some people just see the world for the cold miserable place it is and just want to give the final punchline? Love, dreams, everything dies! And its high time your dream world comes crashing down! Lets dance!"

The Chaotic Comedian suddenly smashed his foot down, and kicked the spaceship he was on with enough force to smash it right for the two Enji. The masked villain saw Ben and Lacus get ready to attack before he sneered."That's right heroes...show everyone just how damn heroic you really are when the chips are down!"

Ben raised a eyebrow, and looked at the incoming spaceship before he felt something, and got mortified."Damn it all, there are still people on that ship!"

"I'm on it!" Lacus shouted as her eyes glowed white with holy energy. She then cast a barrier that acted like a net to catch the Isaribi. As she did Ben felt a surge of malevolent will, and dashed to his girlfriends side just as the Chaotic Comedian materialized behind her.

As the masked man prepared to unleash a punch infused with dark energy Ben intercepted the strike and looked at his new enemy in the eye."Don't think your underhanded attacks will work, I fought scum like you enough to know your mindset! No matter how low you fight, it won't work!"

Ben had another golden energy blade form in his hand and struck at the masked man with a double slash. To his shock the Chaotic Comedian swerved his gauntlets to the side, before the small blades on the sides suddenly grew larger, and caught both swords.

Ben realized his foe was strong enough to keep the swords locked before his enemy widened his eyes."What's that about seeing through me "Savior"? I seen you fighting the others, I know you love that sword alright! You love it so much that you can't fight well with your fists like a _real_ man! Guess the joke's on you, so here's the punchline! _Nihilo Edge_!"

The Chaotic Comedian suddenly headbutted Ben, before the blades on his gauntlets grew even larger, and they glowed blood red and crackled with energy. The blades extended before Ben's target dashed foreword, and slashed across the right of Ben's sides, hitting him deep enough to cause blood to pour out.

Lacus saw her boyfriend get stabbed, but before she could react the Chaotic Comedian changed the direction of his other arm to stab Lacus in her right side to.

Ben was even more upset seeing Lacus getting stabbed then he was over his own injury, and as he hear his masked enemy laugh wildly he let his rage consume him."Damn you, no matter what tricks you have it won't be enough!"

The masked Dimensional General just cracked his neck in response."Damn straight, cause I'm strong enough to just beat your face in!"

Ben quickly unleashed a golden energy sword wave from the Star Sword, only for his target to casually uppercut the projectile, into the spaceship Lacus was trying to save. As the Chaotic Comedian laughed once more as part of the ship exploded Ben quickly cast the multi shadow clone spell before a dozen Ben's tried to attack their target at once.

However the moment the first Ben slashed at the chaotic man, his body flickered before it glowed red and transparent.

Just as Ben realized he hit a after image, said after image exploded into a blinding light. As everyone was blinded Ben struggled to keep his calm." _Damn it...some sort of solar flare after image combo? He is trying to hit me while I'm blinded, but I can still sense his energy! Not going to let this freak trip me up, to much depends on it!_ "

As Ben dashed to the right he heard the Chaotic Comedian snicker."Trying to run by staying away from my aura? Stop being a wuss...and take your beating like a man! _Hell's Punchline_!"

Ben sensed his enemy unleash another punch and used the flash step move to avoid being hit. However he did not realize till it was to late that his enemy punched so hard that it unleashed a shock-wave that bound Ben.

His enemy laughed cruelty as in a burst of speed he destroyed Ben's clones with a blitz of kicks, then smashed Ben hard in the gut with his right fist.

The Chaotic Comedian unleashed a howl of rage, before he unleashed a onslaught of punches so swiftly that it looked like a barrage of red blurs. Ben was hit so rapidly that he could not even react, and just screamed in pain. His attacker's gauntlets had small spikes on his knuckles as well, so each blow also stabbed Ben lightly.

The Chaotic Comedian just laughed harder as he heard bones break before he howled out."That's right, this is all _you_ really are savor! Time you wake up to see just what your hope and change crap amounts to! You think the universe wants to go down some path a liberal wuss like you thinks it should be? That's one hell as lame joke! And everyone that keeps telling that joke is going to break, every _last_ one of yah!"

His attacker saw the medal on Ben's chest and just snarled with rage."Look at you, thinking your a hot shot, puffing your self up with fancy things to act like a big shot! Thinking your hot stuff really pisses me off, time to shatter all your lies, rip away all your layers, make you see what you _really_ are!"

Ben's attacker got even more intense and had his punches got even more fiery before he punched Ben so hard his shirt burnt to ashes as the medal King Atem gave him fell off. The masked man just screamed with primal rage as he punched Ben again and again all over, punching him so hard that he burnt one piece of clothing off after another till Ben was completely naked.

As Ben screamed in pain again Lacus finished healing her own wound before she looked at how badly Ben was being hurt and had her holy energy surge."Get off of him! I won't let a psychotic monster like you take him away from me! _Radiant Burst_!"

Lacus quickly unleashed another barrage of flower funnels to blast at her enemy from all sides. Lacus had mastered the spell enough to have precise aim, and blast the Chaotic Comedian in his face and on his left leg.

This just caused the masked man to snarl and he swiftly kicked Ben in his groin before he quickly spun around rapidly with the blades on his gauntlets to become a twister to quickly shatter the flower funnels. As he did Lacus warped right above her target before screaming out," _Burst Stream of Destruction_!"

The angelic woman unleashed her holy energy blast with all her might, but as she did her target just widened his eyes."Aw...think you can stop me dame? Think again, your not crying your way out of what you got coming to yah! _Final...Hell...Knuckle_!

The masked man had his energy surge before the muscles around his right fist expanded. Suddenly black flames coursed through his fist, before he shot like a rocket for Lacus's attack. The Dimensional General's aura nearly took the shape of a dragon as he burst into Lacus's energy beam. To her horror, he easily plowed right through it.

The dismay on the brunette once more caused her attacker to flash a cruel glare."What's wrong dame...not happy your world is being rejected? To damn bad...your spoiled ass is going to get thrashed! You may have gotten away with owning up to your sins again and again for being a pretty face and being heaven's little pet, but that's _not_ good enough this time! I don't care who backs you, I'm rejecting the entire damn universe! I'll kill everyone who's stupid enough to back the joke your pushing, till no one is left!"

Lacus stood her ground as she spread her wings."I don't care what you think of me! For..."

Her enemy suddenly cut her off with a hateful."I don't care what _you_ think of me either! And I don't really care what you have to say either! No matter what you say, your look pisses me the hell off! The look of a self absorbed snowflake, of someone who thinks they know better, I'm going to kill every last person who thinks they know what people think! In my world, words won't cut it, only actions will cut it! "

The Chaotic Comedian unleashed another burst of energy, before he charged all the way through the Burst Stream of Destruction Beam, and mercilessly kept going on to punch through Lacus's armor, and punch right through her gut hard enough for his fist to enter on the other side of her body.

The Chaotic Comedian took great pleasure at seeing Lacus 's mixed expression of shock and pain, and as she struggled to pull her enemies fist out of her he narrowed his eyes."That's right, you have a freak body that can heal over normal wounds! Guess I'll have to go the extra mile to pile on the hurt! Think you can fool everyone by dressing yourself up as some repent saint eh? Trying to trick everyone about what you really are pisses me off, so before everyone dies I want to see your fans see you for what you _really_ are!"

The Chaotic Comedian then dashed forward to her into the incoming plane. Before the shock-wave from the blow even ended he ripped off her helmet, and ruthlessly twisted his bladed gauntlet around, and had dark colored lighting discharge to disrupt his target's energy.

The Enji Knight's screams of pain just caused her attacker to snicker before he promptly had the blades on his gauntlets surged again with energy, before he slashed at her armor, and sliced it and everything under it off her chest.

He then snickered and kept slashing till everything on her body was cut off, and once she was stripped he callously kicked her repeatedly in her stomach hard enough to leave a crater on the planet with each blow.

He then kicked her up before he grasped Lacus by the neck to choke her."Thought you were special? Thought because you were god's puppet you could hide in your little safe space as you bossed those you thought you were better around? Joke's on you broad...the harder you tried to escape what you got coming to yah...the harder it hits! No matter how hard you preach about atoning, you know that this is _just_ what someone like you deserves!

The Chaotic Comedian saw Lacus looked dismayed, and began to have his fist glow with energy. However before he could follow through, he sensed something and swerved around to see a golden energy sword coming his way. While he casually batted it away suddenly Ben switched places with it. As soon as he was in front of his enemy he shouted out," _Kaio Ken...times five_!"

Ben's energy suddenly exploded as his speed and power multiplied to the point that he was able to kick the Chaotic Comedian before he could even react. Consumed with a mix of rage and a desire to protect Lacus, he smashed around his enemy like a pinball for ten seconds before his opponent yelled in fury and had his energy explode. He then caught Ben's stab attempt.

Ben saw the sadistic look in his foe's eyes before he seethed out."Your dead wrong, the only one that deserves a painful death is a monster like you!"

"Heh...that's right those holy elitists altered your body and made it easier to patch up! But that don't matter, no matter how special your body is...no matter how hard you wail...this time your not going to be able to stop everything you care about from breaking apart!"

"Oh I will...after I do to you what I did to the last person who swore that's what my destiny was! Your just a psychotic fool who understands nothing, and its time you face your justice! _Quasar Justice Force Slash_!"

The owner of the Star Sword swiftly punched the masked man in his face and hada golden energy sword form in his hand. In a flash he slashed the villain across the chest, and spun around to slash him in the back before slashing him again and again in a all out barrage of slashes.

Ben did not let up for a second, and after slashing the Chaotic Comedian eighteen times he then slashed the Dimensional General so hard that he left a trail of light energy on him in the shape of a star like pentagram where the slashes were.

He then dashed upward, and had all of the summoned energy swords merge with the Star Sword to become a massive blade of light. The masked man just laughed at this, and Ben narrowed his eyes in response before he instantly slashed vertically through.

A massive explosion of light burst out, but Ben did not even turn around as he in a flash appeared to his girlfriend's side to grasp her. Seeing Lacus scream in pain caused her to grasp her fondly."Lacus! Are you ok? I'm so sorry I was not able to stop that monster from getting his hands on you. What did he do to you?"

Lacus smiled weakly as she focused her healing magic to make the wound in her gut close up."Don't worry, I can see you made that disgusting freak answer for how he acted already. He, he hit me hard...but far as I can tell its nothing I can't heal from. Glad...your own self healing with the Spirit Wave has worked out. If nothing else this was a way to test out how are skills improved. But anyway...you think you got him with that blow?"

"Not sure just yet...time to find out if this comedian has his own self recovery skills are."

Ben looked at the explosion created by his attack, and to his dismay heard his target unleash yet another outburst of mad laughter. As the smoke cleared...Ben took some relief in seeing that his attack was not just shrugged off. Ben's combo attack left deep burning cuts on all of the Chaotic Comedian's limbs and his chest. Ben's attack also sliced through his hat, and shattered the left side of his mask.

However despite his many injuries the brutal man just laughed darkly. As he saw Ben look at him he merely cracked his knuckles."You get pretty damn savage when your backed into a corner eh? At least...savage for a tool like you! But I tell you what that's not going to be enough to make me kneel, far from it! Tsc...everyone always puts down the fool for as long as there's been people!

The jester...the fool...is always treated as just a idiot to put down for people to feel smug! But the truth is that nine times out of ten the fool is the only one making sense, and everyone else is just to stuck up being a self absorbed snowflake to own up to how things really are!

But he gets the last laugh when everything crash's and burns the fool gets the last laugh as the punks are exposed for what they really are! Right now you two are like the Emperor's new cloths...I ripped apart your fancy illusion to show how weak and pathetic your dream really is, and now its about high time it shatters once and for all!"

Despite how injured Ben was, he saw for all of her wounds Lacus still looked ready to fight and glared back at his enemy."You can try and tear us down all you want...its not going to be enough! I...huh? No!"

A shock-wave caused Ben to look up before he realized the red planet was nearly on top of them, and was well on its way to falling through the Bajoran atmosphere. The Chaotic Comedian just looked up and laughed as the planet was nearly crashing into him."Guess we will see who is full of it when every last fragment of this precious universe of yours goes boom!"

"That's not going to happen! If your so hell bent on seeing this sick joke through, then your going to blow up along with it! Their is no time Lacus, we have to strike with everything we have!"

Lacus nodded as she grasped her lovers hand."Right Ben. No matter how savage are enemies act, when they go low we go high! Even for all of are failings, are love for the universe is as real as it gets! And that's why, for the sake of everything we love, we won't let you destroy it! We blasted through worst then you! "

Ben and Lacus then put their hands together before their aura's started to meld."

Theses hands of ours are burning red, there loud roar tells us to grasp happiness! _Divine Shinryukenha, Sekiha Tenkyoken_!"

With this the two hero's unleash a combined blast of energy that combines there favorite energy blasts together and they unleash a holy golden sword tipped energy blast. As the massive blast headed for the Chaotic Comedian he just narrowed his eyes before uttering a dark,"Maybe you _have_ beaten tougher dudes, but I reckon that your so worn down now from all those fights before hand, that your far from your best! No matter what you think I am, your going to be humbled by yours truly! Because my hate for everything, trumps your joke of a loving world!

 _Nihilist Burst_!"

The Chaotic Comedian casually put his feet on the falling planet before his aura explode before he placed both hands above the head with the palms facing Lacus, and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions

before a large red and black energy beam burst upward. The blast smashed into the holy energy blast, and to the hero's dismay their blast was rapidly being pushed back.

Ben saw the planet getting closer, and also saw the cracks in the sky getting more intense as lighting began to crackle around the planets. He then dug down for all of the energy he had before screaming out."No...I'm not going to let everyone down, not when everything is on the line!"

To his dismay his and Lacus 's combined attack can't seem to win the beam struggle after how much energy they both already used. The Chaotic Comedian widened his eyes again before looking completely psychotic."Still kidding yourselves that your not a fraud to the bitter end? You _already_ let everyone down, they were just conning themselves. After all...you think you know what your so called " Bros" want when you don't even know what they really want, even when they are staring right in your face!"

Before Ben could respond more of the Chaotic Comedian's mask peeled off on the left side, showing the man behind the mask. Ben saw the man was completely bald, with black eyes. However the facial features, even while looking different, was enough to cause Ben's heart to skip a beat. He then muttered."What...what kind of joke is this? That's impossible!"

His attacked just laughed madly before screaming out,"The rawest...realist joke there is! Nah...your dreams what is impossible! Love, hope, all of that crap is just lies! All that's real is pain, and death! Death...DEATH!"

Despite it being two on one the Chaotic Comedian was able to push Ben and Lacus back, and Beerus happened to notice this before he rolled his eyes. He then glanced at Champa."The heroes seem to be choking brother. C'mon, lets wrap this up before Cosmos blames this on us! On my cue use are old combo move!"

The fatter God of Destruction nodded before he elbowed Mira in the gut while Beerus fired a barrage of smaller energy blasts to keep Zamasu back. The two cat like beings flew higher in the air and combined their power to fire a massive sun like energy sphere that was promptly hurled at the three Dimensional Generals.

The combined power was enough to force the trio back, giving Beerus and Champa enough time to fly in Ben's direction. After a quick round of rock paper scissors, Champa went for the Chaotic Comedian while Beerus went for the planet. Champa focused all of his energy into his fist before screaming out,"Hey wiseass...your laughing's annoying the hell out of me!"

The Chaotic Comedian swerved to the right just as the God of Destruction smashed into him. Champa's target moved fast enough to avoid being hit in the face, but his right arm got smashed clear off from the blow. At the same time Beerus glanced at Ben before grinning."Normally I would be annoyed at a unproductive performance, but I'll let it slide this time. After all...you hero's slacking off allows me to do what I do best for the first time in a _long_ time!"

Beerus suddenly got between the planets before he unleashed all of his power. He then grasped his right fist tightly."You punks have been making a ruckus, but even if your not total _lightweights,_ when your dealing with mere planets your dealing with someone out of your league! Now then...be destroyed already! _"_

The God of Destruction had his aura grow till it was larger then the planet itself. He then burst at his target and unleashed one punch...a punch with enough energy behind it to shatter the entire planet in moments. Everyone watched on in awe before Sonic...among others blinked at the swift destruction of the planet before he gave a uneasy chuckle."Man...that dude may be a jerk but he really is not lying about his power!"

Ben blinked for a moment before he took a sigh of relief."Well...this is one time I don't mind being undermined. Lord Beerus...thanks for delivering up to your reputation when it counted."

The cat like celestial one merely looked amused as he licked his paw to get the dust off it."When I'm serious I'm a one punch man kind of guy. As the universe can see this God of Destruction still got the moves. Now then...that about wraps things up here."

Before anyone could argue suddenly a cold female voice interjected with a detached."Your judgment is screwed God of Destruction...things are "wrapped" up as you say, but in the opposite way that you all intended."

Beerus glanced upward to see Yabbat floating above her before he narrowed his eyes."You blind woman? I can shatter your existence with a _sneeze_ , and with all the dust flying around after I easily destroyed the key to your plan, you might what to flee before I do so!"

"Like so many in this reality, you understand so little till its to very late. This planet was vital to the Incursion Ritual, but the planet itself was only part of the process. It was vital that it was unharnessed as it was the Singularity to form the link. the planet pushed from our dimension to your universe, but even if it did not collide with the mirror point, it still was close enough to accomplish its task, and widened the breech. Yes...the realms have been tethered, the great wheel spins further, and now my master can take what is his!"

Beerus was about to fire a energy blast to silence the Black Swan...when suddenly a surge of red light blinded everyone. Everyone heard a thunderous cracking sound before Whis winded his eyes in shock."Beerus...chosen one...watch out! Something feels horribly wrong, this woman is not lying the threat's not over!"

Ben was about to respond when suddenly he saw the remains of the planet fade, before to his horror, their was nothing but a massive red hole where the planet use to be, and that the hole was expanding every second. Lacus looked on with horror for a few seconds before she could not help but look terrified."No...it was worst then we thought! The planet was just like a cork keeping the water out. Only...in this case it was a cork that prevented a entire universe from colliding with ours!

Ben...the only time I felt something like this before is when we stopped Zannacross from having the various realms collided into each other! Only this time, its a entirely different reality, they just might have been telling the truth about being from something beyond are universe!"

Beerus raised a eyebrow at this outburst before he just cracked his fist."I don't know how acute your senses are in your current state girl, but this does seem rather damn annoying. Bah...if I go all out, I can cause a entire dimension to shatter! Might as well let a worthless dimension mess things up! Enough already!"

Beerus saw that the purple energy that looked like a entire dimensional begun to flood out of the massive hole before he powered up and fired a massive sphere of energy at the hole. However, to his shock the mass of energy rippled...before suddenly a massive spike shot out to shatter the God of Destruction's attack in a instant. Beerus had his jaw drop before he muttered a dumbfounded."What the...is this some illusion? That's...impossible!"

The light from the portal suddenly rippled before a voice that seemed to come from the very sky boomed out." **IMPOSSIBILITY...IS NOT A TERM THAT APPLIES TO ME CRETIN...THEIR IS ONLY INEVITABILITY! I AM BEYOND ALL OTHERS,DREAMER,DESTROYER,ALL WHO DENY ME WILL FACE UTTER DESTRUCTION!** "

Beerus let his rage consume him as he screamed in frustration."That's my line you formless bastard! No one in the universe can avoid being destroyed by me when I put my mind to it!"

" **ANNOYING EYESORE...I AM BEYOND THE LIMITS OF YOUR UNIVERSE! I AM THE BEYONDER, FOR I AM BEYOND ALL OTHERS!"**

Ben felt the overwhelming power coming out of the dimensional rift before he stood his ground and pointed the Star Sword at the Beyonder."Even if your beyond this universe, it still does not excuse what your doing! No matter how powerful you are or where you come from, your actions are endangering everyone that lives! And for that, you have to answer to justice!"

The mass of energy suddenly took the shape of a humanoid skull before it unleashed a shock-wave that knocked the very moon back." **WHAT BOUNDS LESSER BEINGS,DOES NOT BOUND ME! I AM BEYOND ACQUIESCENCE...BEYOND JUSTICE! THIS REALITY WILL KNOW MY WILL IS JUSTICE, BEFORE IT DIES**!"

Beerus then had his energy explode before he howled out."And they call _me_ arrogant! You may not respect this universe for now...but if you don't see how things are your going to be destroyed no matter how big you are! That's the judgment of a god!"

" **YOUR BARKING IS ANNOYING! EVEN THE GODS OF YOUR UNIVERSE ARE NOTHING BUT LOSERS IN THE FACE OF MY MIGHT!**

Champa then flew to his brother's side before he also powered up to his limit."If your not from around here then that's all the more reason you should know how things go down! Lets shut him up with everything we have Beerus!"

Beerus and Champa both powered up to their limit before they combined their power to form a energy sphere larger then a planet, and hurled it at the Beyonder. In responds the genocidal entity fired a massive beam of red and purple energy from the portal to collided in to the beam.

For a moment the combined projectile of the two God of Destruction's held back the Beyonder's attack, and as Ben saw the red beam get pushed back a bit he gulped."So _that's_ the kind of power Beerus can unleash when he goes all out? I have to admit, its clear I could not beat him without my full power. Even then...it might be close."

"True enough, but, is even that level of power enough to stop this Beyonder? I can feel it, Beerus and Champa are at their limit, but I don't feel any strain at all from their enemy!"

To Ben, and everyone else in the area's dismay, the angelical woman's feel for the situation was correct. For moments later the hole in reality itself grew larger, before the energy beam grew twice its size in a instant. As Beerus and his brother dug for every last ounce of power they had the Beyonder merely laughed, a laugh that sent a chill down everyone in the region of space's spine." **FOR ALL THE POWER YOU HAVE YOU TWO ARE STILL JUST INDIVIDUALS OF YOUR UNIVERSE! ! I AM NOT DIVIDED! I AM MY ENTIRE REALITY! NO ONE CAN BE STRONGER THEN ME! NO ONE WILL DENY ME!** "

The energy beam grew yet again, and shattered the twin God's of Destruction 's energy sphere. Beerus just looked in utter shock before Champa winced and yelled out,"Move it Beerus! RAH!"

Champa reacted instinctively and slammed his brother downwards, just as the Beyonder's attack consumed him, and vaporized him in moments. As bad as that was...the blast went on to the nearby sun, and exploded. The star and the entire region of space around it was consumed with a purple light. When the light faded, everyone could see the entire region of space was pure white.

Shinryudramon, who with the others had been struggling to fend off Midora's attacks after activating his Judgment Mode, could not help but stop at seeing the display of power. The Digimon struggled to keep from freaking out as he stepped back."No way, that dude was as strong as Beerus and he was blown out like he was made of straw!"

Midora was about to respond when a purple light appeared around him. As it formed a sphere he smirked."Now do you see morsel? We are part of the greatest power there is, and now its time you all become his main course."

Midora suddenly was warped to the center of the crack in reality, and all the other agents of the Beyonder went through the same process. As Super-Boy Prime landed he just laughed at the sight of the destruction."Took long enough! Time for all the fakers to go die already!"

At the same time Ben noticed another purple sphere appear around the Chaotic Comedian. Despite losing a arm the Dimensional Nihilo General still was laughing darkly."Get it now heroes? Don't matter what you do, your nothing but losers!"

Ben tried to go after him till Beerus landed in his direction. Beerus coughed up blood before he looked shock."Champa...after all this time...you picked the very last moment to act like a brother? Damn you...no matter how beyond you are your going to pay you bastard!"

The cracks around reality itself grew larger, before the head suddenly extended to reveal a upper half of a body larger then the planet below, revealing a torso with a infinite symbol on what looked like the chest. The Beyonder then extended his claw like hands before booming out," **NO ONE WILL MAKE ME DO ANYTHING! NO ONE HAS THE POWER TO MAKE ME DO WHAT I DON"T WANT TO DO! BUT NOW EVERYTHING WILL PAY!** "

Link saw all of this and winced as he realized he had to force himself to not lose his grip on the Master Sword."This being looks as powerful as Zannacross? How is this possible?"

Zelda suddenly grasped Link's hand before uttering a tense."I don't know Link, but we have to help Ben and Lacus stop him, or everything in the universe is doomed! I'll warp us to him with my magic, get ready!"

As Zelda warped him, Mario, and some of the others over went to Ben's side Lacus just looked dismayed as she pleaded out."Why, why do you want to destroy this universe so badly?"

More cracks around space itself formed around the being beyond the universe, as energy surged all over his body. He then narrowed his eyes as a dozen more arms formed out of his sides, and all gathered massive amounts of energy." **WHY WOULD I NOT? ITS NOT MINE AND ANYTHING THAT IS NOT MINE IS IN MY WAY! AND NOW EVERY SINGLE THING, EVERY SPLINTER REALITY WHERE THEY HIDE, INCLUDING THEIR HEAVEN AND HELL WILL DIE! THEIR WILL BE NOTHING LEFT! JUST ME AND MY SERVANTS!** "

Ben saw some of his allies land next to him vie Zelda's warp spell, while the other half arrived on the Tri-Edge, including Whis and Vados. Ben struggled to let fear consume him before he shouted out."No, your wrong! Someone as insane as you will never win!"

The Beyonder raised his hands up and formed twin purple spheres of energy that were as large as stars as his eyes widened with madness." **I WILL WIN MORTAL! I AM BEYONED ALL YOU WEAK LOSERS! I WON'T BE DENIED AGAIN! EVERYTHING DIES NOW!** "

The Beyonder then had his energy sphere explode. As purple energy blasted out in all directions, erasing everything it touched Ben unleashed all the power he had before screaming out,"NO! Everyone, give everything you got! We have to stop it, we have to!"

Ben, the Tri-Edge and all of his friends and allies around him unleashed everything they had in to a combined energy blast. The blast stopped the Beyonder's attack for a moment, but to their horror their blast was being pushed back swiftly. As Ben saw his last effort being repelled he screamed out,"NO! After all we did, it can't end like this! Cosmos, if you can hear me, give me and Lacus are full power! We have to get everyone's power, its the only way!"

The Chaotic Comedian saw Ben's struggle and laughed yet again."Think you can willpower your way out of this? Think again sucka...no matter how many hero beams you throw out you can't stop Armageddon!"

To the horror of the Enji Knight and his allies, the sphere still surged out, and the cracks in space exploded all over. Sisko was one of the many desperately trying to calmly comprehend the nightmare that was unfolding, and as he saw space itself get shredded he yelled out,"Bashir, what the hell is going on?"

"The scanners are being overwhelmed! I got Geordi with me and,the best we can get is that particles from other realities are tied around the distortion! Somehow, it might be the other realms being bound by the area, they are effected to! If its not stopped...all there is. Huh? AHH!"

Sisko got cut off, and to his horror he looked to the right to see Deep Space Nine get vaporized in a instant. He felt his jaw drop before he muttered."No, heaven help us. Someone."

He was cut off as another splinter of energy collided into him, vaporizing him and all around him in a instant. Lacus looked around and saw the Beyonder's energy spreading out, destroying everything, turning the very sky, all of space, all of the universe before she screamed out,"Ben...you have to do something! I can feel it, everyone's dying!"

"I'm, I'm trying Lacus! I don't know what to do!" Ben screamed out frantically as he felt his resolve begin to shatter."He's to powerful...he's as strong as Zannacross! I, I don't have the power! I...AHH!"

The Beyonder suddenly unleashed a scream of rage before he unleashed even more power into his attack, shattering the hero's last ditch effort. Whis and his sister instantly cast a barrier around everyone that also acted to push them backwards to escape the attack as much as they can. Whis saw how desperate Ben and the others were before he closed his eyes."Power won't resolve this, even Cosmos does not have the power to stop this, I can feel it. What we need, is not more power now, its time. We have only one shot. Its risky but nothing is worst then this! Q, I need your help!"

The angel in the red outfit appeared next to the other celestial ones before he threw out a somber."Glad your thinking of me when the clock is striking doomsday but I can't do much to help, I tried but I don't have the power to repel any of his will, its to powerful. I checked, even heaven is falling apart, what ever this nut's deal is he really is in the process of doing a better demolition job on the universes then Zannacross!"

"Fair enough, so just lend me your power to help me push back that clock! Ready Vados? This is Whis _Chronoa_...get ready for a emergency warp!"

Zelda was one of the many who saw Whis and Vados raise their staffs before she raised a eyebrow." With all due respect celestial ones, if you have the power to change things why acting just now?"

"No time Princess,"Whis muttered tensely." Though I could use your help to be honest, your magic has helped with this process in the past. Link...their is no time...for all our sakes hope your not out of tune playing the Song of time."

The hero of Hyrule looked baffled before throwing out."What? I...do still have the Ocarina of Time with me, was part of my planned presentation. But, its magic has faded for a long time and..."

Link was cut off as Whis shot a beam of energy into Link while screaming."You just got your time traveling license renewed for now! Hurry up and play before time itself crumbles!"

Link nodded, took out a blue Ocarina saw Zelda nod, and steeled himself."Well, I thought it was bleak enough when a moon was about to fall, but this is even worst, and why this has to work!"

He quickly played the magical song. Whis and Vados both raised their wands again before the blue skinned Celestial one blurted out,"This is not going to be like last time, this special crises requires special measures. Better hang on everyone, _Eternal Recurrence_!"

Whis, Vados, Q, and Zelda all had their energy pour into Link, before a sphere of golden light covered Ben's group and the Tri-Edge. The sphere then had a magical symbol that looked like a clock form, before everyone felt immense shaking, even worst then a earthquake. Samus looked around, and saw the planet Bajor, and all around it was shattering before she gasped out,"He's really doing it, he's destroying the entire universe!"

Lacus screamed out in despair as she shouted out,"No, please, their has to be something we can do! My mom, my dad, my family, I can feel it!"

Lacus's feeling was not just desperation, at the very moment in Corneria, King Atem, Master Myers, James and all the other Enji Knights were desperately trying to deal with the sudden cosmic doomsday. Everyone barely had time to get a grasp on the scale of the problem, and at the moment King Atem was desperately trying to keep those under his rule from panicking. As Atem saw Myers, James and dozens of other Enji run back into the throne room he shouted out,"Master Myers, what the blazes is going on? We lost contact with half of the planets!"

The leader of the Enji responded with a grim,"I'm not completely sure myself, all I know is that a massive power surge came from the area around Deep Space Nine, and then everything started to die."

"Any word from Ben and Lacus?"

James felt another tremor before he winced."No, we can't contact them, or anyone in that sector. I just hope they are ok."

Myers saw Atem looking worried before he grasped his sword tightly."Rest assured your magisty, as soon as we get a grasp of the situation we will respond as swiftly as we can! No matter how sudden this crises may be, the Enji Knights will never let the...huh? NO!"

Everyone was shocked as the entire sky around Corneria split open before a massive purple energy beam rained down, and despite the efforts of all the Enji and others, their combined might was overpowered as the capital planet of the Lylat System and everyone in it died in a instant.

At the same time on Cetra, Cloud, Ezan and the others were just as horrified as everyone else in existence as everything suddenly unraveled. Cloud saw his child cry as the sky rapidly turned white before he uttered,"Don't worry Tiffany, we will stop this, I promise!"

Aeris tried gathering all the power she had while uttering a frantic,"Ezan, can you see anything?"

Ben's sliver haired rival desperately looked at the sky with his Sharingan to find a clue and just muttered,"I'm, sensing a overwhelming energy in all directions! I pick up traces of anti matter, but I have not felt a power this great since Zannacross! I, huh? Look out!"

Everyone looked up to see a massive wave of energy suddenly heading right down for them. Aeris, Ezan, Cloud, and Ansem quickly unleashed all the power they had, but were quickly pushed back. Cloud saw his home town, and his entire planet start to shatter before he could not help but feel consumed with despair."Ben...what the hell...AHH!"

The two couples braced each other as the energy overpowered them, killing them and everyone in the planet. All over the universe similar last frantic attempts failed, as everyone and everything in the universe was destroyed in one massive dimension wide blast of raw hate. Ben, after being overpowered by the Beyonder barely had enough strength to stay awake.

But as he saw his friends looking horrified, and saw everything begin to become white he looked at the Star Sword and screamed out in despair."Is...is this all some sick joke? It has to be a nightmare, it has to be! How...how could everything we worked for just amount to this? Their has to be a way out of this. Their has to be."

Another vibration forced Ben out of his thoughts, and he saw Whis and Vados have their wands explode with light before he saw nothing, then the magical sphere containing him and what was the last survivors of the universes vanished, before all of existence vanished, accept for the mad laughter of the Beyonder.

 **Authors Notes:** Well, I know their might be a few questions. For one, I assure you that I did not bring back Cosmic Wars just to have everyone die, no matter how depressed the 2016 election made me lol. I know I threw a lot of new players at once, I promise it will make sense in time despite how random it might seem at the moment.

For now, Midora and Joie are both from the Torkio anime/ manga series, in that series Joie is a male but I changed her to a female to fit as a black swan, the in series explanation will hopefully make sense.

Super-Boy Prime is of course from the DC comic verse, he was the former alternate reality Super-Boy that was his world's only super hero before it got destroyed by the Anti-Monitor, then became evil when he returned years later and became Super-Boy Prime for the Infinite Crises event, and from their on he became a powerful villain who made man memes for his, childish behavior and insane power, I figured he could be used well for what I had going on in this.

Dokumezu... Dokugozu...and Seya are from the Project Cross Zone cross over series, and Zamasu is from Dragon Ball Super. while Mira is also from Dragon Ball Xenoverse one and two.

This was partly based off of the Marvel arc that dealt with the Incursions and lead up to last year's Neo Secret Wars event, I promise everyone its going to unfold much differently. For one, I was not fond of how the Marvel Heros' nearly played no real role in that event and plan for the hero's to take a more active role in this.

Also, I'll also have parts of it be influence by _Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne._

 _I bee_ n playing the Shin Megami Tensei series a lot and got a lot of inspiration, some of that inspiration gave me ideas like the world shaped by reason that the Chaotic Comedian talked about.

In Nocturne, Tokyo is transformed into a wasteland on the inside of a sphere inhabited by the spirits of humans who died in the Conception; demons who wage war with each other; and Reasons, deity-like beings formed from the gathering of Magatsuhi by people with a deity or demon sponsor. Those who possess Reasons seek to remake the world in their image by presenting themselves to Kagutsuchi, a semi-sentient manifestation of the Great Will...AKA God's power which exists to perpetuate the destruction and rebirth of worlds through Conception, and proving their worth.

All the supporting characters are seeking to ally with a powerful entity from the Shadow Vortex and create their own Reason, a powerful inner philosophy of life that can be used to mold the new world. To do this, a large quantity of an energy called Magatsuhi is needed, which each character begins hoarding

During the course of your game your best friend Isamu, and your crush Chiakai both choose their own paths.

Both Chiaki and Isamu are distraught by the Vortex World and decide to move on their own rather than relying on their friend's power. Chiaki's Yosuga Reason seeks a world where the strong rule supreme and destroy the weak; and Isamu's Musubi Reason wishes for a world where everyone is an individual who can live without reliance on others.

Meanwhile the first antagonists Hikawa's Shijima Reason wants a world of stillness and conformity in the service of a peaceful world;

You can either side with their reasons, or have to kill the others, or even kill everyone and side with the Devil to try and overthrow God...its not quite a cheerful game but it did give me a few ideas to say the least for the arc in this story. And, it was fun having Dante from Devil May Cry as a party member in that game lol.

I'll just say, I plan to take some plot elements from that game, and mix them with the classic Secret Wars Marvel event and also throw in some plot elements form Project Cross Zone and Super Robot Wars Z, we will see how it turns out lol.

Well, hopefully it will plan out well. Till then hope you like how it turns out, sorry its not as fast with the updating as I use to be, I''m subbing now so I have less time, I now understand all to well how all of the others were so busy with balancing having jobs and writing.

Never the less, I vow to not let that stop me form finishing this, hopefully someone cares that I do lol, and till then till next time everyone, hopefully the world won't end by the time I updated the next chapter. Hahah...I wish I was not feeling serious thoughts about such things theses days...god its going to suck.


	4. Chapter 204: Days of Future Past

_**Chapter 204: Trekking through Days of Future's Past to find the Malice Beyond the Darkness!**_

After a flash of light blinded Ben, for many moments the Enji Knight wondered if he was dead. For a few more moments he felt his entire body be twisted and pulled and he nearly felt like his body was going to shatter for a bit, till everything suddenly felt normal again. As the light faded Ben winced a bit before muttering,"What...what was that? Are...are we in Heaven? Did, did we all die?"

Suddenly a bubbly female voice giggled before interrupting with a candid,"Don't worry chosen one you did not die, in fact you guys are the only ones in the entire universe that did not die! You guys really cut it close though, only a few more moments and timing might not exit to go back in!"

Ben winced and opened his eyes. As he did he saw a pretty, young looking female with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin in the same kind of robes he saw the Supreme Kai wear.

As Ben coughed violently for a few moments he got on his knees and looked past the woman to see a green sky above, along with a golden metal construct all around the area that nearly looked like a giant bird cage.

Ben then saw a small dome like house to the right, a larger white temple with a giant tree in another direction, and saw that all of those that were around him right before the Beyonder unleashed his last attack, including Beerus, and even the Tri-Edge were all around him.

The brown haired man then blinked to make sure his eyes were working before he blurted out,"What...what happened? Did, we get blasted into, some planet? Was, that Beyonder's attack not as powerful as he thought?"

The pink haired woman crossed her arms before responding with a cheerful,"Oh it was even more powerful Ben Auro. Like I said, all of reality was on the verge of shattering, thankfully we re-winded a bit to a place that's some place more peaceful. I get that your a bit groggy from what you just went to but if its not clear yet, you guys just time traveled thanks to Whis's quick thinking."

Ben winced and grasped himself to make sure he was coherent before Link took a deep breath."Don't worry Ben, she is telling the truth. I know you were focused on that gigantic demon but, right as your efforts failed this Whis fellow empowered my Ocarina of Time, and with his and the other angels help I was able to use the Song of Time to send us all back in time to escape the imminent Armageddon.

I'm just glad it worked, my thanks for your help sir Whis. I do admit, things do seem a tad different this time. This does not look like the Temple of Time, nor where I was three days ago."

Whis saw everyone looking confused before he just laughed and glanced at his wand."I'm just glad Hyrule's hero of time's music skills were not rusty or things might have gotten a tad...dicey.

That being said, your correct that this is not the Temple of Time nor the Sacred Realm. Like I said before...desperate times called for desperate measures so both Vados and I amplified and merged your spell with are own to ensure we all went back in time.

All attendants of God's of Destruction's are given the power to magically cast a" _Temporal Do-Over_ " in case a God of Destruction gets to impulsive. But while we can flow back time, it only lasts about three minutes, clearly not enough to matter in that crises. However, with the help of Q and Zelda we were able to enhance the Song of Time enough to take everyone back seven days."

"Seven _days_?" Ben blurted out as he looked around."We went back a week in time? But, this place does not look like anything Bajoran. Are...we on the other planet?"

The woman in Kai clothing laughed before leaning forward."Yes silly, but not the one you think! Your on _my_ planet, my home! I know your all still a little um...traumatized but you really should feel privileged because very few in the entire history of the universe get to step foot on the Supreme Kai of time's home, the _Time Nest!_ "

Ben and the others expressed various shocked reactions before the owner of the Star Sword walked up to the pink woman."The...Time Nest? Wait, so your the Supreme Kai of time or the Supreme Kai of Time's secretary? Sorry...its just I don't remember hearing about this before even after all the places we seen in heaven."

As the woman got flustered Vados chuckled."True but the Time Nest is a _very_ isolated place from the rest of heaven Ben Auro. Never the less she is indeed the Kaioshin with the title of Supreme Kai of Time herself, Chronoa. Hero's...this is the place were all time in _all_ of the universe is monitored, where all of history has been monitored.

"Wait, I thought the Axis of Time," X threw out,"the place that Zannacross took over was where all time was stored?"

Chronoa gave a sheepish grin before she pointed at the sky above her."That's not wrong, but I hope you realize that time is a, very _big_ thing to cover, especially when its all the time in existence! The Time Nest here has the Time Vault, where everything that flows through the Axis of Time can be seen as authentically as if you were their.

Because, as the Time Nest is able to link to any moment in time...one can enter _any_ point in time. That's how you guys were able to enter here, Link's Song of Time, combined with Whis and Vados's Eternal Recurrence spell to warp directly across the flow of time to my not so little home. Based on how rapidly things were dying, it seemed the most secure bet."

Hiryuumon widened his eyes before blurting out,"Wait, so we _really_ went back in time? That's awesome! Wait, if you angels could always do that then why wait till now? This seems like something that could have really helped when we were fighting Zannacross. We could have saved a lot of our friends, and missed a lot less snacks!"

Chronoa saw Ben and Lacus were still in a daze before she sighed."See _this_ is why this place is top secret even to most in heaven. Most people have something they wish they could change, but tampering with time is very dangerous _even_ if its done with the purist of intentions!

For the record, if your wondering why I was a no show with everything involving Zannacross well, its because he knew full well about this place. To say the least he had a "administrator" access to here and could have counteracted anything I did with his own magic.

I had the place on lock-down so that he could not kill you all the moment you were born! He was about to assimilate this pocket reality, thankfully you guys stopped him before all of time became his to command.

As a show of my thanks I added to my many duties a never ending diligence on his seal to make sure he never gets a chance to do that again. You see, even without someone like Zannacross wanting to rewrite history, sometimes history needs patching up all by itself.

That's why, time travel and those who glitch history are something me and my elite time patrol unit make sure to over look all matters of history being corrupted."

Sonic raised a eyebrow before reacting with a coy,"Hold the phone here missy. I'm not doubting what you say but going around in time can't be _that_ hard cause I pulled it off before! Back when I busted up Egg-man's operation on Little Planet I went to the future just by running fast! _Then_ there's all the stuff that went on with Sliver and all the time traveling we did in Soleanna!"

Mario stroked his mustache before adding,"Me and my a brother also traveled to the past to team up with are a younger self's to fight those rude Shroobs!"

Link then looked at the Ocarina of Time and closed his eyes."No disrespect Supreme Kai of Time but when I talked with the Six Sages they did not act like going through time was going to "Break" the realm by itself either. And I remember others like Squall and Cless talking about their own adventures through time to confront their foes."

Chronoa saw everyone talking before she got flustered,"I'm not saying people have never gone through time before you know! I'm well aware of how each and every one of you have messed with the timeline! As the Supreme Kai of Time I'm aware of _everyone_ that ever has and ever will alter history!

Look, this is tricky to explain but try and listen. The thing is that not _all_ time errors are created equal ok? If the time anomaly makes a stable loop then it does not threatened to glitch up the flow of time to much.

I'm going to wager most of you are to tired and traumatized to absorb a full debriefing on how Tachyon particles and Chrono Breaks alter history.

The most easy way I can explain it is that, in ways the flow of time to the universe can also be seen as the way blood flows through most organisms bodies. Like how a blood clot can kill someone, a " time clot" can break time in theory.

Like, Link your cases of time travel was not to bad because it was a fixed point between the present and the past in a cycled loop across Hyrule's time, with the Temple of Time being a anchor to keep it stable.

I know your friends with Goku and Vegeta, Vegeta's son Trunks also created a semi stable loop when he back to the past in his world to save Goku from a heart virus to help everyone survive those tacky androids...even if it was _kind_ of a sin.

Still, those instances are not as bad as when that gaudy Sorceress Ultimecia tried to cause Time Compression, when you stopped that Solaris deity form merging time Sonic, or when I stopped that blowhard _Demigra_ from taking over this place on behalf of Zannacross. See, those and other cases where time itself would become tangled because of jerks like Vandal Savage, Kang the Conqueror and the rest of the timely troublemakers .

When time goes out of order in a loop, at least its not to messy. Like, what I mean is, see you all traveled seven days back in time, but because the link was stable and done vie here, you don't have alternate versions of you running around.

Sure...I bet a lot of your friends might be confused, but not as confused as their suddenly being two of you. Then again since your here they won't be confused because you guys can return the second you left!

Its not a perfect process but it mostly works. Better then the way Zannacross had it. When he was in charge he would send time wraith demons lead by a arch-demon of time Savitar and his "Black Racer" to bring death to those that broke the taboo.

Still, he was a tad ruthless about what was seen as a taboo and Cosmos wrestled control of policing the time stream away from him. Also, don't ask how their was a force that looked over time before us, its another tricky time thing.

Its not _always_ Zannacross though, sometimes its just someone stumbling into power and not using it correctly. We nearly had a time collapse when a man named Barry Allen caused a " Flashpoint" and rewrote his world's history by going back in time. Trunks...had a headache sorting that mess out, it was so big we came up with code Fifty Two just for it to make sure that _never_ happened again.

Anyway _most_ of theses attempts were one way or another influenced by Zannacross, who wanted to alter things in a way to break his seal. However, even HE would not want time to be destroyed completely.

While he might want to alter the past, even as things stand now, while he _could_ linger on in a shattered universe, even he could not exist in a place where time did not exist altogether.

Welp...I guess I been rambling for a bit eh? The gist of it is that I know you guys would like to go back in time to save someone but it can't happen. Not like I _enjoy_ being a kill joy! Its just that letting you do that would mean more harm then good when you saved the person you cared about only to create a time paradox that would cause you to suffer even _more_ and even maybe cause things to go to hell or for things to outright collapse altogether! So...did you all get that?"

Most of Ben's friends just looked at each other before Yoshi raised his left hand."Um, Yoshi got lost after you started talking about time like it was a heart. Is this all that time Yoshi has one of those heart attacks?"

Chronoa saw Kirby, Hiryuumon, Sonic, and a few of the others nod in agreement before the Supreme Kai of Time then face-palmed."Ugh...I'll just give you all the text book. When you have a lot of time to yourself you have a lot of time to write. At least Cosmos and Trunks and a few others enjoy the books."

The Supreme Kai of Time was about to go on before Lacus suddenly cleared her throat. The winged woman had been silent since the group arrived but she suddenly looked at Chronoa with sorrowful eyes."So...everyone that died...is alive again?"

Everyone saw how traumatized Lacus still looked before Whis smiled."That's right Lacus, everyone from your mother to Champa is right where they were about a week ago."

"But...does that mean that being is going to attack the universe, and kill everyone? I, I felt millions of people screaming out in sudden panic before they died in fear! How did this happen? How did after we worked so hard, in less then a hour everything we were trying to do, everything in existence was shattered? Was, was it our fault? Was, I not trying hard enough?"

Ben saw Lacus quivering before he leaned down to hug her."Lacus...I don't know what's going on, but what I do know is that this was _not_ your fault. We were caught off guard and somehow the forces of evil were still lurking around to cast some very nasty revenge. However they are _not_ going to get away with this.

Its good to have friends in high places, and thanks to them we know they are out their and we are going to stop them, no matter what it takes. I'm sorry that freak the Chaotic Comedian hurt you so bad Lacus, I swear, next time I see him he _won't_ be laughing. Do...you trust me?"

Ben saw how shaken up Lacus looked before she looked in to his eyes, and hugged him hard."I know you will Ben. It nearly broke my heart feeling all of those souls shatter all over, feeling so powerless. But, I can feel them all now, they really are alive. And, we have to make sure whatever drove those monsters to do such a thing are not allowed a take two.

So about that, Supreme Kai of Time I'm very grateful you helped save us all and prevented the absolute destruction of everything. But more then anything I think we really want to know who caused this.

It would take a being as powerful as Zannacross to destroy the entire universe, but this, Rabum Alal, this Beyonder seemed to be able to destroy everything even faster then Zannacross. How, could such a entity just appear out of no where?"

Beerus coughed a bit before he shot Whis a dirty look."I'm rather keen on finding out where a being that could over power a God of Destruction was hiding! I thought you said that Zannacross was sealed for good and he took all the forces of darkness with him? Was that another lie to?"

Chronoa looked troubled before she turned around."Look, we don't know _everything_ but we are not completely clueless about what, or _who_ attacked. But, I think someone else can explain this a lot better."

Before anyone could react a golden owl with a long beard flew out of the building behind her and flew in front of her. As the owl cooed Chronoa smiled."Ah they are ready? Great! Follow me everyone!"

Link looked a the owl intensity before he raised a eyebrow." Is...that owl a relative of Gaebora?"

"Heh...not quite hero of time."Chronoa threw out." This here is my good friend _Tokitoki_. This is even _more_ special then your owl friend, because he is a celestial life form that can sense disturbances in time, and can act as a natural time machine!

Like...he sensed something was up with this Incursion mess before the bad guys even acted! Sadly...I just thought he was acting up till he was hungry till it was to late. Well...that's all the more reason to fix this so follow me everyone!"

Ben saw Chronoa eagerly march forward before he wearily staggered to his feet. As he saw the others follow the Kaioshin he saw Lacus breathing heavily and struggle to move. The Enji Knight quickly squeezed Lacus's hand."Are you ok? Your wounds from the Dimensional Nihilo General still hurt?"

"I've endure worst Ben, but I do feel, violated on a personal level. Maybe its just the trauma. I do know I used nearly all the energy I had in me to try and stop them, and failed. For all the progress I made, its taking all I can to keep my body together, let alone move."

Before she could move Yoshi saw Lacus in pain and turned around to whimper."Aw...don't feel to bad about what happened Lacus it really was not your fault! Yoshi knows the bad guys were being even more sneaky then usual! Yoshi knows we will stop them once we know what they are up to! So don't worry, rest while Yoshi carries you!"

The green dinosaur licked Lacus lightly across her cheek, causing the woman to smile."Thanks Yoshi, I'm grateful for that."

Lacus slowly got to her feet and nearly fell down before Ben caught her, a action that briefly reminded her of her current state of dress. As she blushed she covered herself with her wings."Oh...with everything I nearly forgot about how damaged we got. Sorry...I don't have the energy to cast a spell at the moment."

"I don't either, but don't worry, thankfully the Tri-Edge is in one piece. I'll get stuff from Moz...once I catch my breath."

Samus saw Lacus looking embarrassed before she smirked."You can if you want kid but don't feel you have to on are account, we all seen how many creatures of the universe are and are not prudes about it."

Sonic wagged his finger and winked."Don't sweat it man your as dressed as I am after all. You guys went through a pounding so just relax for a while till your better and don't sweat the small stuff. C'mon, lets see how we can fix this mess!"

Lacus saw everyone looking in agreement before she just smiled."It is nice to have such understanding friends, I'm so grateful you are all with us for this. Ok, lets go."

Tails then looked like he forgot something before he went up to Ben."Its not much but I saw this fall while you guys were fighting that Beyonder guy! Its the medal King Atem gave you, guess the joker guy knocked it off you right? Well, not sure if it will come back when we go back in time but seemed like something to not lose."

Ben saw the two tailed fox hold up the Ultimate Champion of Light medal before he winced."Thanks Tails, I own you one. This medal, I failed to live up to what it stands for, but no matter how powerful this Beyonder is, I'm not going to let him get away with, with what he plans to do!"

Beerus heard him and rolled his eyes."If you plan to do it stop talking about it and do it already! Don't make me even more in a bad mood then I 'm already in savior!"

Ben winced and walked with Yoshi as his dino pal carried Lacus into the temple with the tree on top. As they followed the Supreme Kai of Time inside they saw a floor made of golden crystalline structure in a wide round chamber that looked like a temple, with the pillars looking like golden and platinum hourglasses with energy flowing through them.

Ben and the others saw a giant white crystal with smaller crystals acting like arms of a clock, slowly moving. As all the crystals in the room shimmered with light Chronoa saw all the awed faces and looked proud."This is where all of the history of the universe is stored, if you look long enough you can find any moment in time!

Alright, the abridged version is that the storage of time itself is the _Akashic Record_ , the crystal matrix like construct that contains all data of the past, present, and future. I control it with my magic using the Astrolabe feature of the Akasha Stratum.

The members of my Time Patrol can use it to encase they spot something looking fishy, and can correct a time aberration before it gets out of hand.

We got two whole cities full of time agents,Gallifrey and Conton City. Might sound big but, since heaven has all the good people across time its still rather small. The Akashic Record uses the cosmic or, _stellar_ memory in ways, remember that from that Castle Oblivion?

A long time ago celestial ones worked with humans on being able to understand time,using that "Center-point" crystal. In fact Metron and a few of the other angles you met helped them.

It was not the only place, places like the Temple of time and the Kingdom of Zeal were such places that celestial ones and humans interacted with.

However, the place that those under Xemnas called Castle Oblivion was one of the many exterminated by Zannacross's forces because they were seen as threats to his rule. As a example, say, here is you passing the exam to get into the Enji Knights Ben!"

Chronoa had her eyes glow, before the smaller roundish crystal in front of her, the Astrolabe glowed and one segment of the room had a thread of energy go into the roundish one.

A large image appeared in front of the Supreme Kai of Time, showing Ben tricking a mono-eyed Gear Golem machine to falling into lava to past the physical part of the entrance exam.

Ben and Lacus squeezed hands before the brown haired male cleared his throat. "Its cool that this really is a place to see all of history and all, but with all due respect I'm still confused. If all of this can really see all of history, how were you not aware of the Beyonder?"

Before Chronoa could answer the light in the room suddenly got much brighter before another female voice, filled with compassion and sorrow responded."Its a complex answer Ben, but to put it bluntly... the Akashic Records indeed sees all of the history of the universe, but it can not see what happens _outside_ of it. Therefore, at this point of time we have concluded that this threat is from outside our universe."

A golden light shined out of the room before a woman with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a form-fitting full-length white dress with an ornate golden crest and blue stones around the waist.

The design rose to her collar where it split and went around her neck as the clasp on her dress, then going down her back to loop around her waist back to the circular crest.

She had bracelets, armlets, earrings and a tiara but no shoes. She carried a light yellow shawl around her arms, and wore a veil extending from her tiara with the same design scheme as her shawl. Everyone eased up as the woman descended, for she was Cosmos, the supreme being of light and the official ruler of heaven.

As the holy being landed she gave a soft smile."My children, I'm so glad your alright. I'm so sorry you had to endure such sorrow."

Lacus smiled back as she got off Yoshi."Cosmos...I'm glad to see your alright as well. If the universe was really dying then you were dying as well?"

"I was."Cosmos responded somberly,"But thanks to the actions of Chronoa my existence did not unravel. Still, make no mistake...not just the physical realm but _all_ realms were on the verge of total collapse."

Ben grasped the Star Sword tightly before he stepped forward."Its was...traumatic to say the least. After five years of peace I admit we were a little rusty. Still...I should have known Zannacross would have attempted something so demented for revenge. Whatever he has done, he is not going to get away with it!"

Cosmos looked dismayed, before suddenly a firm male voice cut in with."I know its hard to accept Ben, but trust us. We made sure but this Incursion was not the work of Zannacross."

Ben saw a few more portals of light open before a angel he knew well,Gabriel Celeste walk forward. A few more angels he knew, a angel with gold hair named Adam Warlock, a angel Metron with blue armor, and a angel with curly white hair and a very pale complexion.

He was squinting, giving him a sleepy appearance and white make-up/eyelashes around his eyes. He had a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt.

The curly haired man Ben did not know, but he did get happy seeing a older man with a top hat enter, causing him to get excited."Gasper! Glad you been doing well since we last talked."

The deceased soul that was the former Guru of Zeal nodded before responding with a polite,"For as much time I spent frozen in the Darkness Beyond Time, it is much more enjoyable helping keep time stable. I'm glad the Supreme Kai of Time would let me and Spekkio assist her in her ventures."

Ben smiled before he looked around."Well, that's all well and good but, are you all sure that this is not caused by Zannacross?"

Cosmos waved her hand before a screen showed a image of a golden crystal, the crystal where Chaos Zannacross Necron, the embodiment of darkness himself was sealed.

Ben could see that more angels, the half Digimon half angel Royal knights, were all hovering around the crystal along with dozens of other holy beings.

Cosmos then looked more confident before she closed her eyes."I know its hard to believe but we checked in every possible way, and as far as we can tell Zannacross has not moved form his seal, his aura has not seeped through a inch. Aside from that, as far as we could tell, the way the universe was being destroyed was being done in a way that would kill even him.

Remember, he wanted to merge all of existence into himself, but this time everything was just being erased, even if he would survive, it would be in a even more fractured state then when he tried to cause the realms to collapse after you destroyed his fused body.

While I would not deny the depths of his madness might have pushed him to even greater lengths, there is another reason I don't think its him. While we indeed did not sense this enemy till he attacked, when he did, while altered, it was a aura I knew, from _very_ long time ago, at a time where the universe was not finalized."

Everyone looked shocked before X blurted out,"Wait, you know of this Beyonder Cosmos?"

"At one point a time Megaman X. Its rather simple deduction really, the only logical being with power naturally on par with me and Zannacross, aside from the Supreme Being, is the Beyonder.

This Beyonder has many names, _U-DO, Rabum Alal...Zeno_...and others but the one I know him best as is as my son, my pure son, the first _true_ off spring between me and Zannacross."

Everyone looked shocked before Lacus reacted with a puzzled,"Your, first child Cosmos? But, are we _all_ not your children?"

"It would help to be more precise. You see, when I mean my first son, I mean _before_ both the humans and the angels, before we even finalized existence, before we learned how to diffuses are power properly.

Existence itself was still in a raw state, me and Zannacross both were still learning a great many things, and we just wanted to experiment with having someone else to talk to. Thus...we both divided our power and essence, to make in essence, our child.

Since we were still learning things, we were _far_ from ready to raise a child, especially a child that had both the power to create and destroy on such a grand scale. To put it mildly, it was _not_ a family that was in harmony."

Cosmos then waved her hand before a glimmer of light shined in the corner of the room, and shot into the center. Moments later a new image played, and everyone saw stars being vaporized in a instant by a giant orb of purple light. As the light fired on stars of white and red, everyone saw cracks in space itself. Cosmos's eyes then hardened as she looked at the angels around her."

The Beyonder was beyond me and Zannacross in ways, he had are power, and since the concept of children and parent was new he thought reality should be molded to how he saw fit, and so we fought for dominance over all their was. But, since he had our power, we could not kill him, not without destroying everything. However, we found a loophole.

We created lesser beings, the first angels, to attack him while we distracted him. Even if they were weaker then us, they were so small that the Beyonder thought they were just more creations, till they attacked.

In a complex way, they distracted him so that we did the equivalent of a lobotomy, we destroyed his consciousness and exiled his body to a isolated reality. Ben...Lacus...you recall the realm Zannacross sent you to beyond hell, the Darkness Beyond time?

We cast the Beyonder in a realm like that, a realm completely isolated from anything, even time itself. Its a state like where Zannacross is sealed currently, but the Beyonder was brain dead as well. The ordeal we went through with the Beyonder was what first got us to think about giving are creations limited life spans. "

Ben took another look as he saw the recollection of a large purple humanoid shape being forced in to a white vortex before he raised a eyebrow."

"So let me get this straight, your saying that this Beyonder has been brain dead since before the universe was even finalized, and has been sealed in his own dimension since?

Well, I can't say for sure but something seemed to happen since he was very alive and conscious when he was destroying all of existence like it was nothing! Besides that, what was with all of his henchmen? Did, some part of the forces of darkness not die when we destroyed Zannacross in his final form? On top of that, some of them looked like people we knew!

One guy looked like Goku, another looked like a younger, more bratty version of Kal-El, others looked like people I never heard of while some, seemed a _lot_ more familiar."

Metron cupped his hands before responding with a collected,"Its been puzzling to us as well but we do have _some_ theories. All in history who had more darkness in their hearts then light did indeed die with Zannacross, that did not change. However, you must understand the full scope of the Beyonder's powers.

Its well within his capacity to create his own life forms, worlds, even entire realms. Are theory is that something, possibly Zannacross's defeat, caused him to awake. Perhaps he was not at full power yet, its unclear how long he observed the universe. One theory is that he found a way to access cosmic or stellar memory, and create copies of people by feeding on thoughts, dreams, and memories of the universe.

The fact that he had agents indicated he was, is not omnipotent. He needed his servants to hide their actions, indicating that as devastating as his attack was, it was not something he could unleash on a whim."

Adam Warlock nodded before he walked up."While we had limited time to research the replaying of a future we are trying to undo, we deduced that the " Incursion ritual" was not mere theatrics.

The Beyonder may have had enough power to push his agents, human sized individuals and objects into the mortal realm, but did not have the power to do so, to attack from the outside.

So vie his proxies, the Black Swans and Dimensional Nihilo Generals, he had bombs go off that eroded the very boundaries of time and space, and tore a hole in the realm itself to interject his realm with our universe. They did not seem to attack the Bajoran planet randomly.

Somehow it must have been a singularity with the Beyonder's own realm, a anchor of sorts. When the Beyonder himself broke through to you, its because he opened a direct link to his essence, one where he could bound all the realms and attack them at once, causing them to collide and shatter."

Ben remained calm as the angels described what they knew. After Adam Warlock finished sharing his part the owner of the Star Sword grasped his blade tightly."So, from what I''m hearing, there is still time, and that he can be beaten? Well if he waited till a week from now to attack, then lets gather everyone and hit him right now to finish this before he gets the chance to go through with his!"

Ben saw the angels look conflicted before Gabriel turned around."Trust me Ben, their would be nothing more I would like to do then have all of heaven descend to put a stop to his madness. The problem is, we know where he will be seven days from now but we have no idea where he is at the present time.

After all, he is completely out side the universe. Not just the mortal realm, but _all_ of the various dimensions that makes up all there is. Well...most of what is existence at least."

Cosmos nodded before waving her hand to showing a picture of pure whiteness." The realm were Zannacross and I sealed the comatose Beyonder was like the void, total nothingness. Some how when he awoke he was able to detach himself from that reality, and must have moved somewhere in the white space between dimensions, some where that I can't sense."

Lacus looked dismayed before she walked up."Wait, your telling me we can't do anything till he strikes? I thought this place has the entire history of existence stored within? With the stakes so high we can't use all of this to find him?"

"Well...as I said before Lacus, time can be tricky." Chronoa responded as she gave a uneasy burst of laughter."See, things from outside the flow of time in the universe, and things related to it may not always be recorded.

Aberrations in time don't always get recorded to, because like, they are glitches and all. That's why all those bad futures guys like Sonic, Link, and others like your friend Squall went through were the future, but also not _the_ future.

Sometimes these, lets say, parallel timelines can keep existing as their own separate parallel dimensions, it depends on how sturdy the "branch" of time is. So, the point is that the Beyonder being awake might _itself_ be a aberration in time.

Not sure if it was some after effect that Zannacross caused when he fell but well, it is a rather big problem."

Cosmos saw Ben and the others dismay before she smiled."Don't despair everyone, we do have some ideas on what to do. Its not the Beyonder itself but we did notice a oddity that did not make sense, till now."

The image above then changed to a new planet, a blue one. The image closed in before it showed a large corporation with a device that looked like a giant high tech mirror."After Zannacross was defeated, on the world of Rieze Maxia the CEO of the Spirius Corporation, President Bisley Karcsy Bakur, has been working with President Max Profitt Haltmann of the Haltmann Works Corporation and Reed Richards of the Future Foundation to collaborate on a machine called the _Access Ark_ , a machine meant to be able to travel through dimensions.

Their attentions all seemed pure so we assisted them with their research, and made sure they would not cause a rift between heaven or hell or something of the sort."

Metron then pressed a few buttons on his mobius chair before he added,"They in-fact used the Kingdom Hearts machine that organization lead by Xemnas as a blue print and attempted to make a, less malevolent version. We did not follow the first few who entered their trial run.

They seemed to come back from the " Phantom" zone without any problems, but maybe that's not the case. You were not aware of this but the Bajoran world was not the only world linked to this Incursion ritual.

The capital of the Lylat System, Corneria, Rieze Maxia, and a few other planets across the mortal realm acted as a universal constellation to open the portal for the Beyonder to descend.

Yet another reason that it might be best to begin the search in the Spirius headquarters."

Zero was one of the many who had raw determination burn in his eyes."So you think they made contact with this Beyond psycho and that's what started this? Well, sounds like its the best place to start. If we find anything we can end the party before it starts!"

"I'd recommend the Enji Knights try and expose the link first." Cosmos said as she put her hands together."If the Beyonder senses my aura, he might get enraged and cause devastation. We were lucky that the Beyonder does not have a full understanding of his power.

When we sealed him away he did not even have a firm grasp on the concept of time. As Chronoa said before, turning back time would not have worked with Zannacross for he would be aware and counter act it. As of now, the Beyonder does not have as firm a grasp on the flow of time. However, that could change."

Ben looked resolute before he nodded."So in other-words we should not expect to just go back in time every time the clock strikes doomsday? Fair enough, we will just have to make every moment count. No matter where the Beyonder and his minions are hiding, we are going to expose them!"

The angel with wavy long hair smiled before he walked forward."Shinning Ones, we have not met before but I'm the celestial one _Alcor_. I have been impressed with how you evolved both physicality and mentally to overcome your struggles. I know you fulfilled your destiny and saved the universe from Zannacross, but we must ask you uphold your title once more."

"No problem"Ben responded with a thumbs up."I admit I did not expect a crises of this magnitude to pop up again. But now that it has, I'm not just going to run away from it because its difficult! Like I keep saying, I'm not going to let anyone erase the better tomorrow we are trying to build, even if that person has the power to destroy the entire universe!

That being said...their was no denying how strong he was before. Even if we were all tired, everything we had hardly made him flinch. If, if we are going to stand a chance, I need to be at the same level of power as when we fought Zannacross! That's why, is their anyway to get the Divine Mugen Nova and the Imperia Golden Crystal back?"

Cosmos looked conflicted before she paused for a few seconds."I understand you wanting to have the best chance of victory Ben, but please understand how difficult that request is. Don't forget, those items are still being used to keep Zannacross sealed. And _any_ disturbance might risk him breaking free."

The image once more shifted to show the golden crystal that had Zannacross sealed. It then zoomed in to show a golden broadsword, the other half of the sacred blade that held the rest of Ben's power. Lacus winced as memories of how much pain she endured sealing the emperor of the Zannacross Empire.

She then grasped the crystalline necklace before she walked over and grasped Ben's hand."Even if Zannacross really is not behind this Beyonder's actions, I don't doubt for a second he will try the act the moment he senses he has a chance to escape. But, if we don't do something, everything will be destroyed anyway."

Cosmos saw how dismayed the couple looked before she smiled."Don't worry, we are working on alternate ways to be able to restore your full power, but it would take time.

For now, just try and uncover what the Beyonder is up to. By the time the moment of confrontation arises we will have something ready. Just, please be so very careful."

"We will Cosmos."Ben answered confidently."Just one more question, what about the Supreme Being? He seemed to be on a level higher then both you and Zannacross, is he really unable to do anything to counter act the Beyonder?"

"You must understand how seldom the" _One Above All_ " appears Ben."Cosmos responded."We only talked a few times in the history of existence. I feel that like with Zannacross, the Beyonder is a part of him as well and can not be dispatched so easily."

"Maybe, but we _will_ find a way to stop him." Lacus responded as she smiled confidently. Mario saw the determination in his friends eyes before he smiled."Don't worry guys. No matter how a strong the bad guys are we have your back!"

Luigi gulped before he looked around."Well, you always been more confident about this stuff then me bro. But sounds like there is really only one shot at everything not falling apart so might as well make sure we do all we can.

Well, speaking of that um, its a true honor being here and all Cosmos but, are we just going to get warped back to where we were with a snap of a finger? Are we going to remember any of this?"

Chronoa giggled before reacting with a amused."Don't worry, it will be a perfect time transfer, it will be just like how it was just with all the memories you had!"

Ben saw the rest of the Justice Force nod before he grasped his fist."Alright, if that's the case then sorry we can't get the full tour of this place but, seems we have work to do. Alright everyone, as soon as we are back I"m going to contact Master Myers and King Atem and the rest of the Enji for a emergency meeting. Lets make sure we are not caught by surprise again."

The other hero's nodded before Gabriel walked up to Ben."I'll meet with Atem as soon as your settled. The angels will help warp the Enji to the meeting place so that we take action as fast as possible."

"Thanks Gabriel, Cosmos, everyone. I promise we will make this work!"

Beerus yawned, and showed he had rebound from his fight with the Beyonder by throwing out a grouchy,"Enough talk, just do it! Even if Champa is no longer dead, this bastard made a fool out of me and he is going to pay!

I admit I don't have much patience for detective stuff so I'll let you and your Enji friends root out this punk so I and all the other God's of Destruction can give him hell! I do have one thing to tell you though before you go. I don't know about those other toadies but, I _did_ recognize that guy posing as Goku."

"Wait so he _isn't_ Goku?" Ben uttered as he looked confused."Not even a brainwashed version or a clone?"

"Well maybe a clone, but without a doubt it only looks like that fight obsessed Saiyan on the surface. However its another who took over his body, a fallen Kaioshin named _Zamasu_.

At this point Goku was already dead, but Zamasu was envious that a mere mortal, even a Saiyan could match the power of a celestial one. For a Kai he was lacking in humidity, and he was enticed by Zannacross to fight to make a new existence where inferior beings did not have power they did not deserve.

His teacher Gowasu, was to slow to notice how obsessed his prized pupil was getting, and he was one of the first to die when Zamasu helped Zannacross during his war to take full control of the universe. As a reward for his loyalty Zannacross fused Zamasu's mind with a enhanced copy of Goku's body and skill. Tsc...he chose Goku because he wanted to wield the body of the greatest sinner as some sort of twisted revenge.

Zamasu was one of the most fanatical servants of Zannacross aside from the seven Demon Lords, he was willing to do anything to help Zannacross create a reality without humans, beings who he thought were to sinful to exist.

Bah...punk was a melodramatic glory hog from day one in my eyes, but he _was_ strong enough that it took your predecessor Seyia and all of his pal's combined power to stop him.

I think that was right before the showdown with Zannacross himself. Now of course he should have been gone with everyone else that was loyal to Zannacross. And that means, somehow the Beyonder was able to recreate him. When I was fighting I taunted him but he did not seem to remember me. That means he was not a perfect clone of the true Zamasu.

Not sure what it means for the others but it does seem that the Beyonder has not recreated the dead, just copied the memory of people throughout history to serve him."

Ben gulped before he looked down."So like the others fear, the Beyonder somehow has seen the history of existence and was able to recreate people merely out of memories? And you say he was strong enough to give Seyia, Siegfried, Serenity, and Kamina a hard fight? And, I don't even have the Divine Nova to rely on."

Lacus winked before retorting with a playful."Don't worry Ben, we will just have to find a way around it if we can't get our full power back by the time we confront him. Heh...for all his power he had quite a ego, at this point I think we know how to exploit upright villains like him right?"

Beerus saw how confident Lacus looked and chuckled."I see who is the real optimistic of you two it seems. Glad your not the type that sulks around for days, you have a deadline savior! Alright, don't fail to live up to my expectations again or I'll make the beating that jester freak gave you look like a massage!"

Ben looked troubled as he thought again about the face behind the Chaotic Comedian's mask, before he nodded. He then looked at his friends and grinned." Alright guys see you soon. Chronoa, thanks again."

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded before her hands began to glow."Oh its what I do and all. I'd say hope we can see each other soon but for me, soon is a tricky term. Alright hero's, time for a trip to where you were a week ago!"

Pillars of golden energy covered all the members of the Justice Force, and as the pillars glowed brighter Mario waved to everyone."Hope we all can meet up safely! Just remember to a...what? Mamma Mia...a week ago was right when Peach and I were having s..."

Suddenly a flash blinded everyone, and when the light faded Ben and Lacus saw they were back inside the _Tri-Edge_ next to Hiryuumon and Moz. Lacus nearly tripped over Hiryuumon before Ben caught her. As she smiled Ben looked around and muttered,"Everyone remember what just happened right?"

His Digimon partner shrugged before throwing out,"Well Boss if you mean the sky falling and some Beyond jerk destroying the universe before we got bailed out and sent back a week in time so Cosmos could tell us her first son may want to destroy everything? Well I wish that was a dream because it sucked, but if its not a dream guess we can't ignore like most of my nightmares right?"

Lacus pet Hiryuumon fondly on the head as she smiled."Guess it worked like they said. Well...at least that part worked at least."

Ben kissed Lacus again before he looked at his portable home to make sure everything was still in order."Guess between Cosmos and the Supreme Kai of Time's powers it was as flawless as they said. Now we got to make sure we don't miss a beat. Moz...Donatello...you guys alright? You remember everything that happened?"

Moz flew up looking woozy."I've been here Kupo! Sorry for not coming out before. I wanted to see heaven but, all the bouncing around made me loose my lunch. I did come in to hear what Cosmos had to say though, after I ran away from that owl."

Max's former droid assistant then chipped in with,"I was online throughout the entire ordeal. Miraculously the data the Tri-Edge recorded during the attack is still here even though we clearly went back in time. This will be helpful in-case anyone wants proof of the crises that's to come.

I was doubtful at first, but it seems the Supreme Kai of Time is indeed able to preform flawless time travel. As a reminder we are a hour away from landing on planet Thanagar. I suppose I should send a notification that there is a change of plans along with the others like Marvados and Faykreed?"

Lacus nodded as she walked forward."Tell them we are sorry but there is something we must attend to. Hopefully the angels will handle the star on Faykreed. Well...so much for a relaxing party right?"

"Hopefully we will have a chance to have a proper party at Deep Space Nine, but for now we got to make sure everyone can have a party by the end of the week." Ben said as he grasped the Star Sword and his badge and put them on the couch."I admit, I wondered from time to time if we had any shot of making a lasting universal peace a reality.

I feared the people would hate me or something like that, I never thought things would fall apart so quickly. Maybe Beerus was right, I _was_ getting cocky."

Lacus saw Ben's dismay and stroked Ben's back softly to give him a small massage."Come on now Ben, don't start doubting yourself. It was not like we were doing things incorrectly in guiding the universe to a better tomorrow, it was a hostile from outside the universe that messed everything up.

From what it seems we have not screwed up yet, just like everyone else, we got caught off guard by a enemy we did not know existed. But now we do, so now we just have to stop him in time."

"Well...its the most powerful enemy we faced besides Zannacross himself. Still...at the very least Cosmos made it clear that this Beyonder is not as experienced with his power. More or less we have to fight smarter rather then harder. Well...hopefully James and the others can think of something."

Before he could go on he heard his stomach growl. Hiryuumon then winced before he walked up."I hope so to boss. Still...I know we don't have to much time but we still have enough time to eat right? Its just...I think better when I'm not starving Ben and all the fighting and world ending stuff made me really hungry!"

The couple laughed before Lacus winked."Well I suppose we have to be able to focus as much as we can so, sure Hiryuumon. I'll call Master Myers and mother, then we will get lunch out. Might as well shower and get a little rest before all of this starts."

Ben playfully flicked back his girlfriend's hair as he leaned in."Makes sense. Heh...I remember we were in the shower just about now. I know we can't waste to much time but, think that at least some of what happened before is worth repeating?"

"Heh...guess you were impressive. Lets see how fast we can take care of things and take it from their ok?"

"Sounds good to me. Despite all that's happened...I'm not going to let this Beyonder freak me out. For all of his power, we can over come it as long as we all work together. As, long as we are all together on this. Lacus...when the Chaotic Comedian's mask came off, did it look like what I thought it looked like or was I just seeing things?"

"No...I saw his face to Ben, I could hear his voice."Lacus responded as she squeezed his hands softly."But...lets not jump to conclusions yet ok? After what Cosmos and Beerus both said their could be many explanations. Maybe, it was some crazy clone or something right?

Their are a lot of possible answers so don't worry. Despite our differences, I highly doubt he would willingly be on board to do something so horrible, no matter what happened in the past few years. Still...hopefully he will respond like all the other Enji. I thought we were going to have a big reunion at Deep Space Nine but, guess that's just a warm up."

"Heh...seems so. I have to admit despite the circumstances, I am happy to see everyone again. Just...got to make sure this is not our last meeting! First thing's first, might as well freshen up first. Er...if that's ok with you. I know you got hurt a lot by those psychos so if you just want to relax that's fine."

"Thanks for being understanding, but I would rather do something to take my mind off the pain anyway. Heh...always helps to remember what you cherish to fight to protect it right?"

The two quickly kissed passionately and allowed themselves to forget the impending crises for a few moments. But as soon as they felt rested they went to work contacting the Enji.

The angels kept to their word, and by the time Ben had contacted James he had learned Gabriel had already spoke to King Atem. After a few more calls the Tri-Edge changed course to return to Ben's home world, Corneria.

Despite the urgency Ben wanted to give everyone enough time to adjust, and so three hours later Ben's ship had descended to a place that had a extremely strong impact on Ben and Lacus 's life, the headquarters of the Enji Knights, the Hallowed Bastion.

Ben could not help but get nostalgic as he saw the large golden white blue and purple castle sitting around trees, a decent football stadium sized lake to its right, and a hanger bay in its back get closer and closer by the second. As Ben saw many airships descend he grinned."That's the _Invincible_ and the, _Albiore_ , and, the _Neo Highwind_! Did not think so many ships would show up this fast!"

Lacus could not help but giggle before responding with a playful,"You can't be _that_ surprised can you? Your the one that told everyone a crises suddenly risks everything there is. Since are friends are mostly kind heroic guys and gals that care about stuff like that, its only natural they would respond right?

Besides, the angels are helping warp everyone to save time. Oh, I think I saw the Sliver Surfer near the _Neo-Highwind_."

"Well...glad everyone's taking this seriously even after so many years. Oh? Ah...looks like even as urgent as things are they want to roll out the welcoming mat."

Ben saw as the Tri-Edge was descending to its designated spot that Master Myers, James, and a handful of other Enji Knights like the pink haired warrior woman with the title of" Lighting" former PSICOM commando Claire Farron. As Ben, Lacus, Hiryuumon, and Moz descended from the landing plank the leader of the Enji Knights reacted with a firm salute."Ben, Lacus, Hiryuumon, welcome back."

"Its good to be back Grand Master. Glad your doing well."

"Oh I'm doing as well as my age allows me to Ben. Still, I've been proud of hearing of what you and Lacus have been accomplishing."

Ben then forsake formalities and gave the older man a hug."We been trying our best Rodimus, and just hoping its been the best we could do."

James casually rearranged his glasses before throwing out a wry."Even after saving all of existence you still doubt yourself eh Ben? Relax, your ventures have been quite the success. Even the late night talk show hosts are positive about your efforts. Well, as positive as feedback as you can get for one who's existence is putting down others and all."

Ben chuckled before he eagerly shook one of his best friends hands."Glad to see your still as thoughtful as ever James, hope you been well."

"Despite it being peace time...their always seems to be one puzzle or another to decipher. I succeeded in making the Crime Coefficients for the Sibyl System more flexible so there are less misunderstandings. "

"Heh...I know the feeling man. Still, great work, glad we are getting closer to cracking the puzzle on true progress. That being said...I got a puzzle that needs to be solved faster then the others to say the least. How's the response coming along?"

Before James could answer a calm male voice responded with,"Well you said it was urgent so it did not seem to be the time to dilly daily."

Ben swerved around to see Cloud walking up, with his friends like the gun armed man Barret Wallace , the talking red furred canine like being ,Nanaki other-words known as Red XIII, the ninja woman from Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi, the former member of the Turk agents and the man who had the essence of the Chaos demon inside him, Vincent Valentine, the former member of Deep-ground, Shelke, and others.

The owner of the Star Sword got excited at seeing his former team leader and eagerly ran up."Cloud Sensei you made it! Its great to see you all! Hope you been doing well."

As the blond haired swordsmen shook his friends hand he nodded."We all been fine thanks. Tifa sends her regards but she stayed back home to watch over Tiffany. She wanted to come see where her parents were hero's but...something tells me this is not the best time for a tour."

Lacus walked over before adding,"Hope Tiffany is growing well Cloud, send my regards to Tifa. Sorry she can't make it, but this sadly is not the time for anyone who's not at their best."

Cloud eyed Ben carefully before looking concerned."I figured it was not a social call but, its that bad eh?"

"Well...don't want to freak anyone out but...lets just say the situation is as serious as it gets. I know a lot of people have lets say, softened their edge in the past five years. That's perfectly fine, but this is something only those who are not rusty are..."

Before Ben can finish he sensed a shift in the air, and in a flash swerved around to see a blur coming for him. Everyone saw Ben move his hands to catch a blur, before everyone saw that the blur came from Ezan, and his Katana Nu-Epyon.

Ben saw his sliver haired rival staring at him coldly."You should make sure your not to rusty yourself...Ben Auro. If your unable to see things clearly, then your going to make a costly mistake."

"Good to see you to Ezan. Guess you missed me more then I assumed, but don't worry, despite what you think my edge's not rusty, not today."

Lacus just sighed before throwing out,"Ezan...I know your eager to show how much you recovered but don't you think that trying to kill Ben is a rather impolite way of saying hello?"

"From my understanding Ben and you have evolved to the point where a cut by normal means won't produce fatal results in most cases yes?" Ezan answered bluntly."Besides, I _did_ strike with the blunt side."

"How thoughtful of you Ezan. Still...I am glad you recovered from that operation and have gotten your strength back, trust me we are going to need it."

Ezan produced a small grin before he put his sword back in his sheath. Aeris then walked up and smiled at everyone."Just like old times right everyone? Ben, Lacus, good to see you again."

"Glad your looking as radiant as always to Aeris."Lacus uttered as the two woman hugged."Hope Ezan has not given you to much trouble."

"Oh he was a _bit_ grouchy at times during his recovery but, we got to know new sides to each other so it was a rewarding experience." The flower girl said as she winked."Hope you guys have been able to deal with your mission despite how massive its been."

"Thanks. Its been ok since we been pacing ourselves one step at a time. I suppose their have been a few issues. To be blunt this meeting is one of those issues."

Ben nodded before he put a reassuring hand on the love of his life's shoulder."Indeed. Sorry, don't mean to hold anything back, just there is a lot to explain so might as well do it all at once you know? How many more people are we waiting for?"

Master Myers looked around as he saw more Enji depart from airships and spells and stroked his beard."More answered the call then I assumed, just about everyone should be hear by the end of the hour."

Ben nodded and looked around before he cleared his throat."Glad to hear it. Just wondering...has anyone seen Doug? Been a while since we had a proper Squad 7 reunion."

James looked around before he winced."Sorry Ben I have not heard from neither him or Aqua. To be honest, its been over a year since Doug has contacted the Enji in any official capacity."

"Tsc...that clown has been to obsessed with redefining his new self, to the point where he seems keen on forgetting his old self."

Ben got more troubled before he grasped his fist."I noticed myself Doug was set on making sure he defined the next phase of his life. But, this is not just business as usual, its something _really_ important. Even if Doug likes to take things casually, when the stakes are this high he would not turn his back on something like this."

Vincent Valentine saw the tension in Ben's eyes before he saw a glimmer of light and looked upward. He then crossed his arms."It would seem your worries were unjustified Ben. After all, that ship behind you is Doug's is it not?"

Ben swerved around and saw a brown spaceship that was a frigate class ship for the former United Federation of Zeon. As he saw the white red and blue stripes painted on the sides he grinned as he recognized the ship."That's...the _Zodiac Pinion_! I knew he would not turn his back on everything."

Ben eagerly went to where the _Zodiac Pinion_ was landing and he and the others got up to its entrance by the time it landed. Ben tried not to look anxious as the doors to the ship opened, but could not help but gulp as someone walked out. The person who walked out had blue eyes and blue hair, now to her shoulders.

She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She had a sliver badge on her shoulder, and on her arms their was white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves.

She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She had black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs.

She also bore two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she had pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

The blue haired woman blinked a bit before she flicked her hair out of her eyes."Hey everyone, thanks for the welcome. Sorry...just did not think I'd be a VIP with how urgent things seemed."

Ben laughed at how casual the woman that was a teammate of his cousin Max, Aqua Trian. He then waved."Oh, just figured their was enough timing to be friendly. How have you been Aqua?"

The blue haired woman paused for a moment before she looked down."Oh, just riding the waves of life and all. Been better...been worst. Just trying to stay on top of life and all."

James was one of the many who saw that the blue haired Enji looked like she was putting up a front before he got closer."How has the business been doing with you guys? Its been, a long time since Doug talked about the business side of things."

Aqua looked conflicted again and was about to answer before a cocky male voice threw out."Well...if nothing else business is coming along nicely, at least, for a business about doing anything for a price."

Ben was caught off guard as he saw a man with long red hair and emerald green eyes walk out along side Aqua. The man had on a sleeveless red jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers and black socks. The man saw all the shocked faces before he chuckled."What's with all the shocked faces? Man can get a feeling he's not welcomed."

Ben blinked and gathered his composure, for while at one point the red haired man was a intense enemy, one of the elite members of the Organization of Dark Enji with the title of the Assassin of the Flurry of Dancing Flames. However near the end of the war the man found out that Xemnas had lied about what he was fighting for and turned against his own best friend Saix to fight for what was right.

Ben then looked at the man, Axel, and smirked."Sorry about that man. Guess to be honest I'm just so use to you wearing all black anything else raises a flag in my head you know?"

"Heh, got my look memorized eh? Well as stylish as the old uniform was I can afford to have a wardrobe theses days yah hear? To say the least it was not the best look to have clients feel confident. I'd say it worked since again, business is doing good. Well...we have enough cash to pay off the monthly fees and be able to have bonus cash for stuff eh? Anyway enough about me, what's such a big deal that you all said we had to drop a job to come here?"

"Well...I rather wait till everyone is here. Where is Doug? Is he changing or something?"

Aqua and Axel looked at each other before the blue haired Enji Knight steeled herself."To be honest Ben, Doug's not here at the moment."

"What? He really turned down the call?"

Axel shrugged before throwing in a casual,"Can't really say man. He was not with us when we got the call."

Ben tensed up before he walked forward."What happened to Doug?"

Axel and Aqua exchanged tense looks, but before they could speak a rowdy chuckle cut them off."Damn dude, after all theses years of this peace your still wound up? Guess that anxiety really is grilled into your core bro!"

Ben and Lacus both tensed up as they and most of the others swerved around to see a lone man casually walk up. The man was clad entirely in black, and had cowboy boots with spikes on the end that had long, well-fitting pants above them with a large gunslinger-style belt worn diagonally. He had a long collared trench coat, left unbuttoned to show a black leather vest.

Ben was shocked as he saw that it was a blond man like he expected, but with a thick beard that covered his face. A black cowboy-style hat and a pair of dark sunglasses complete his outfit, and as the man threw out a wide lopsided grin Ben paused for a moment before uttering a cautious,"Is that you...Doug?"

The former member of Squad 7 chuckled as he tipped his hat."Yo Ben, long time no see eh? What's wrong dude, been so long that you forget your bro's face? Seeing so many faces that you forgot what your friend looked like already?"

"Course not Doug. Its just...I seen you grew a beard."

"Damn you got me! And I went to _so_ much effort to hide it! Its been a while Ben, men grow beards and I felt like being a man with a beard."

Ben remembered the last moments he saw the Chaotic Comedian, and remembered that he looked bald before he grinned."True enough. Guess, just noticed you had hair and all."

"Heh...damn man it may have been a while but I'm not _that_ old already Ben!" Doug threw out brashly as he walked up."Think I was going to go bald already dude? Just because I don't have a fancy immortal body like you and Lacus don't mean I'm going to fall apart man. I thought you were working on being a diplomat and you greet me by dissing me Ben?"

"Sorry, its just I was worried when Aqua said you were not with them."

Doug just chuckled as he tipped his hat."Yah I was not with them, they _told_ you I'm working right? Was in the middle of a job for a client. To be honest was mighty busy but then the Supreme Kai shows up and tells me I have to come right away so figured might as well go along to skip on the drama.

Don't get me wrong Ben, good to see you all again but I was in the middle of a job so to be honest I'm going to be angry if you dragged me out of a paycheck just to gather everyone to brag about you and Lacus thinking of some great idea that your sure will bring about universal peace for real."

Lacus winced before she walked forward."I'm sorry you might have lost your pay check Doug, but I assure you this is no trivial matter. To be honest we and the angels asked to call everyone because time is urgent. We don't want to alarm the public, but something horrible happened."

Doug just eyed Lacus carefully before Lighting raised a eyebrow."I know you guys would not be messing with us but, how big a deal can it really be? I heard you guys were fixing anomalies all over the universe. Is, this something like that?"

Ben looked in the distance and saw Mario, Sonic, Link, and the other members of the Justice Force walking up. He saw X walk up with the original Megaman and Protoman behind him before X nodded at him and he nodded back.

He then grew solemn."Its true the past few months me and Lacus have been fixing things like stars and other things that have been corrupted, the very fabric of the universe that glitched after being restored after Zannacross nearly destroyed everything.

However this is _not_ just a natural disaster, as hard as it is to believe this is a threat that someone plans to unleash. Its so horrible that we only escaped it by going back in time, to be honest me Lacus and Hiryuumon are back form the future, from a week from now. "

Myers eyed Ben carefully before responding with a wary,"Back from the future? Ben, I know this is confidential but now that we are all gathered some clarity would be good for the situation. How can their be such a crises after Zannacross and all the forces of darkness have been vanquished? Was are victory not as complete as we thought?"

Ben took a deep breath before responding with,"Not quite Master Myers. But its not from Zannacross, its, something that no one, not even Cosmos expected. But the threat is so massive and sudden that it caught us off guard so badly that the only way to escape the total destruction was that Cosmos and the angels were deprecate enough to risk everything and turn back time itself to give us a second chance. I know its a lot to take in but I promise you, this is a threat that's nearly as big as Zannacross."

Doug saw how stressed Ben and Lacus looked before he whistled."Damn, you guys are serious eh? Well, figured it was a big joke that their would never be any bad guys to bash again but even I did not reckon things would get as crazy as this for as long as I lived. Well, if this is legit then guess we better stop it eh? Much as a pain as it is to lose a paycheck I guess its even more of a pain if things go to hell so much you can't cash it! Welp, if its going to be a party then I'm on board."

Ben looked relived before he smiled."Thanks man."

"C'mon dude, even if we have are own things going on now when its a big deal I always got your back."

Ben grinned as Doug took off his sunglasses before the two fist bumped."Thanks Doug."

"Really this shocked dude? How about spilling what's gotten you so messed up anyway?"

"I will, but not here. I can't risk the public hearing about this, it will cause a panic. We kept King Atem and the others inside waiting long enough so, now that everyone's here lets get started eh?"

Ezan chuckled before throwing out a dead-panned."A crises that requires all of us, and is on the level of risk that Zannacross posed? Well...at least a super elite warrior is not obsolete yet."

Doug snickered and was about to respond before he saw Aqua glancing at him, and just grumbled before spitting on the ground and walking forward. Ben saw Doug, Aqua, and Axel exchange tense looks as they all walked into the castle headquarters before he saw more of his friends like Luke Fon Fabre, Zidane Tribel, Megaman, Lloyd Irvine, and more walk up to him to say hello he tried to be polite as he responded to everyone." _Well...he may have a beard now and be a bit abrasive, but that's nothing really different then usual with Doug. I knew it, things may not be perfect but I knew, things would not be bad enough for him to have gone mad and be willing to side with something so horrible._

 _Well that's good, now I only have to worry about one thing, making sure that this Beyonder does not have his way! This time...I'm going to make sure there is enough time to save the day!_ "

Ben saw Lacus, before the two nodded and got ready to inform everyone just how despite how things seemed, how dire things truly were.

 **Authors Notes:** Firstly as you might have guessed the Supreme Kai of Time is from Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Its mostly the same aside from me having some of the ways she monitored time were from the game Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker. Alcor was also from that game, as the " Anguished One"He was a rather cool guy in that game.

I know the Beyonder's origins were different in the Marvel verse but I made a few changes, and among other things he has some things in common from Zeno, the being above all others in Dragon Ball Z Super, and someone who I find is a horrible person to be in charge of everything their is, but felt it would help for my, unique take in things to come.

As for giving "Goku Black" different origins...since GT is still cannon in Cosmic Wars I figured I would go a different path, besides...poor Future Trunks could use a break lol.

For those that are not aware without giving things away Spirius Corporation and President Bisley are from Tales of Xillia 2 while President Max Profitt Haltmann of the Haltmann Works Corporation are from the most as of now recent Kirby game Kirby Planet Robotech, at least unlike Mario Kirby is still trying new things lol.

I know Time Travel stuff can be confusing, I tried to avoid it in the previous trilogy because of all the head-aces and plot-holes it can open up, but I figured it would fit well for this story so, hope my explanations were not to confusing. Well, this chapter might not have been as intense but hope it was satisfying, I was not sure to have more happen or have the next chapter be uneven.

Well, we will see but hope at least some of you like it enough to review and tune in next time when Ben and Lacus show the Enji Knights just what horrors are in store before they head to confront Presidents Bisely and Haltmann to find the truth about what Access Ark uncovered! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 205: The Link Between Dimensions

**_Chapter 205: Realignment of the Fractured Paths, the Deep Dive to the Link Between Realms._**

After just a few more minutes of waiting Ben and Lacus lead everyone to the main audience chamber of the Enji Knights. From their Ben said hello to King Atem and others, before everyone made sure that no one was secretly listening in to make sure no one would leak the news and cause the masses to panic.

As everyone got seated Ben got ready, and with Lacus, Hiryuumon, Zelda, Megaman X, and a few others at his side he cleared his throat before smiling to everyone. " Hey everyone, thanks for coming on such short notice. I promise the urgency is warranted, hate to say it but we got a big problem that we all have to take care of before everything we worked for is endangered."

Atem was one of the many who tensed up at hearing that before the leader of the Lylat Kingdom cleared his throat." Ben…I know your intentions are sincere but I admit we are more than a bit disturbed hearing that there is a crises that might be on the level of Chaos Zannacross Necron. How…is that even possible? Did we assume wrongly about the totality of are victory over evil with Zannacross 's defeat?"

"No, your majesty, we were not misled. All off the people in the history of the universe that were dominated by the darkness in their hearts are indeed gone, there is no hidden group of demons causing trouble if that's what you're thinking.

But, there is still a grave threat, a threat no one expected because it has been inactive since before the universe itself was fully formed. However, even if this threat is not technically a being of darkness, it's still the biggest threat to the universe since Zannacross.

That's because in about one week, this threat, the first offspring of Cosmos and Zannacross, the being called the _Beyonder_ , will attack the universe, and will destroy it, along with Heaven, and everything else there is in existence."

As the owner of the Star Sword expected, more than half the room quickly looked pale. A few others like Doug reacted casually to the revelation, while Ezan's formed squad mate the blond man with a monkey tail Zidane Tribal just raised an eyebrow before he burst out laughing. "Man…that's a good one Ben! You can drop it though we all know you guys really came here to announce you and Lacus are getting married at last, right?

Right? I mean, that's just crazy, five years of peace and some random dude shows up and is powerful enough to just blow everything that exists up like that? And, that nearly sounded like you came back from the future! C'mon man that's going to be a fun story at the wedding but you put _too_ much effort into it! Am I right guys? Right?"

Zidane looked around and saw few looked humorous at all before Lacus sighed and walked forward. "Sorry Zidane…I know it's a lot to take in but this is the truth. Me, Ben, Hiryuumon, and a few others are back from the future. Its only because of the efforts of Cosmos's agents like the Supreme Kai of Time seeing that the situation was so dire that they risked turning back time for us to advert the apocalypse."

As many of the two's friends exchanged troubled glances a pillar of light appeared before Gabriel, The Supreme Kai, Thor, Alcor, and a few other angels stepped out of the holy vortex.

As they did Gabriel sighed. "I assure you this is no exaggeration my friends. Because of Cosmos's blessing we angels could retain our memories despite time's regression. I know it's hard to accept but the existence of the Beyonder, and the grave threat he presents is very… _very_ real."

From there the celestial ones retold the story Cosmos told everyone before about the Beyonder, his unstable nature, his power, his banishment, and the theories of how he awoke. When they finished Doug just tipped his hat." God damn it, you angels and your kill joy secrets really _love_ to kill the mood eh? That _does_ sound like it would be a rather big pain.

Can't even image someone being able to destroy everything faster than Zannacross after how he was supposed to be the biggest nastiest villain there is. Unless that was just a joke to eh?"

Before anyone could go on T4-X5 walked up to Ben before swerving its head around." It's understandable that such an outcome is hard to swallow Doug Fitter. However, the _Tri-Edge_ recorded some of the battle that took place when the Beyonder's forces attacked, and miraculously the footage is intact even after traveling through time and space. Not everything was captured but it's enough to give you all the gist of it. "

Max's former droid proceeded to have a large monitor materialize, before it showed the battle with the Beyonder's forces. Everyone got to see glimpse of the battle, including Super boy Prime, "Goku" Midora, and the other Black Swans and Dimensional Nihilo Generals.

Only glimpse of the Chaotic Comedian could be seen, before the focus was on the Beyonder.

Even though most of the Enji Knights were those who were no strangers to horror, many of them could not help but feel despair as the Beyonder easily overpowered everyone and shattered the universe.

Squall Lionheart saw the recording end and just closed his eyes." So there really is someone as powerful as Zannacross and can just create his own minions out of thin air? Well…that's… _really_ annoying."

Cloud grasped his fist tightly before the man with Mako eyes got up. "I give you credit for keeping your cool Squall but that's putting it lightly. Ben…Lacus…you guys went through hell and back yet again it seems. At least, now we know what's in store. But, do we know how to stop this Beyonder Ben?"

Ben winced before he looked down. "Well as you heard…the Beyonder has power on par with Cosmos and Zannacross, but not skill. Cosmos said it did not fully understand the nature of the universe, we managed to escape because he thankfully does not seem to understand time well.

He was defeated before by getting in essence lobotomized, but somehow or another that seems to have worn off. To be honest…its clear something changed with all he did but, we just have to be careful. We only have one shot, and everything is on the line."

Ezan eyed Ben carefully before his expression hardened." If that's the case, I assume Cosmos gave you and Lacus your full power to ensure you could have the strength to properly oppose this Beyonder?"

Ben looked troubled before Lacus walked forward. "Regretfully…as big a threat as this is, the fact remains that if the Divine Mugen Nova or the Golden Imperia Crystal are moved from where they are there is a good chance that Zannacross could break free. The risk of ending one nightmare only for another to take its place is too high, but Cosmos is working on a backup method, it's just not ready yet."

James winced as he glanced at the data he was given so far." So, we don't even have our best cards so to speak? To be frank Ben, that's not a lot to work with."

"No kidding man." Doug threw out as he snickered." Crossing your fingers that everything will work out is dandy when the stakes are not high, but it's a rather sick joke when everything is at stake and you're just winging it! To be honest Ben, not sure what's the use telling us doomsday is knocking when you don't seem to have any way to stop it or hell, even any idea where he is planning this doomsday party?!"

"C'mon Doug give me some credit." Ben countered as he threw out a sly grin." Our odds are not great but it's _not_ hopeless. For one, we do have a lead. It's not an absolute lead but it's something."

Ben glanced at Alcor, before the white-haired angel nodded. "The Shinning One is correct. It's not a direct lead to the Beyonder himself but the previously seamlessly harmless activity on the world of _Rieze Maxia_ might be a lead."

The angel went on to explain what Cosmos told Ben's group before, about how the various corporations were working together to use the machine Access Ark to travel across realities for peaceful purposes.

After the angels finished their explanation James looked at the data intently." I've worked with both Reed Richards and President Bisley, both men are passionate about science. Haltmann can be a bit eccentric but, he is not as consumed with greed as someone like Weil Zabi."

Doug snickered as he leaned forward." Guess he would have to be since every bad dude and gal went poof when we owned Zannacross right? Still, if one of these egg heads let this Beyonder punk in to wreck everything maybe that's not the case."

Master Myers grasped his sword carefully before he sighed. "It's entirely possible they opened some sort of gateway by mistake. Regardless…we must go to Access Ark to find whatever lead we can. A Enji Knight Milla Maxwell is native to Rieze Maxia along with a few others.

Also, the Enji Knight Reiji Arisu has been ensuring that the people were safe as well. We will contact them to get an understanding of the situation, and quickly mobilize. We could use more Intel…but alas this time speed is of the essence."

Doug shrugged before he cracked his neck." Sure, as hell seems like we don't have time to mess around. That being said, if this dude really is strong as Zannacross then when it comes down to it what the hell are most of us going to do other then be cannon folder?"

Ben winced before he went up to Doug." C'mon man you know it's not like that. If the Beyonder unleashes those generals again, we will need people having to watch our backs."

Ezan grasped his sword tightly before throwing out a cold," A true warrior does not run from a challenge Fitter. Or have you forgotten your warriors pride?"

This caused Doug to burst out laughing before throwing out a brash, "You forget I _never_ had a warrior's pride dude? I'm no coward of course. I have my pride as a man. That being said…just not keen on a sucker's bet yah hear? Still…your barking mighty hard Ezan, trying to hide how rusty you gotten with nothing to do?"

The sliver haired man gave Doug a frosty look before he walked forward." It's true I was in a weakened state after recovering from the gene altering operation. But if you forgotten the difference between us Fitter I'll be _all_ too happy to remind you as a warm up for the mission."

"Funny…I was thinking the same thing Ezan. But I'm all too happy to make you see you can't look down on me forever!"

Ben tensed up seeing the anger in Doug's eye before Aqua got between the two men." I know we are all tense but don't be such men about it! Doug…Ezan…we have only one enemy to focus on, right?"

Ezan paused before Doug just snickered and throw out a wry," What can I say Aqua other than being guilty for being a man? I know who I am, do you know who I am? Just not fond of people who don't know what they are acting like they aren't eh?"

The red colored midget Enji Master Zoda walked up before clearing his throat. "Rusty…many of us are. But even if we are not all in are prime, do what we can, we must."

Myers nodded before he walked forward. "Indeed, old friend. I know not all of us are in the shape we were at the end of the war. I must concede that even I lowered my training regimen when I thought there would be no more serious fighting. Never the less…we must all do what we can to ensure justice prevails. My fellow warriors of light, can I count on you to do what we can to protect all that we have fought for?"

The Enji Knight from the Kingdom of Baron, Cecil Harvey, looked determined before he stepped forward. "With all our homes on the line we don't have much real choice in the matter yes? No matter how powerful this enemy is, no matter how far beyond his power is to ours for the sake of everything we have to at least try!"

Megaman grasped his fist tightly before he patted X on the back. "You and my brother may have had to fight these crazy guys alone before Ben, but this time we got your back!"

Cloud nodded before he went up to Ben." I can't let Tifa…Tiffany and everyone else down no matter what. Ben…I'll do what I can to help ensure the mission is complete."

As the two shook hands the former student could not help but grin."So, I guess this makes for an official Squad 7 reunion eh?"

Ben saw James nod, before he, James and Cloud all looked at Doug. The blond-haired man just shrugged before forming a half-lopped smile. "What the hell, if this is going to be a pain might as well get the band back together."

Master Myers saw how excited Ben looked before he took a deep breath." Glad to know you all are still willing to act on behalf of the order's creed. May the force of light be with us all.

Alright, I will contact Milla, Renji, and the other Enji at once and we will formulate a plan. Get ready to leave within the hour everyone.

The angels will use their magic to warp us to Rieze Maxia nearly instantly, every moment counts since we don't know how far along the Beyonder is in his plot. Yet at the same time, we must be precise as much as we be swift. We don't want to alert are foes, or get the people to become alarmed and start packing."

Atem nodded before he looked down. "I'll alert Bisley to inform him that I want the Enji to have a photo op to showcase to the universe how much progress we have made since the war is over. That should surface to keep most people calm."

Doug saw Ben and the others nod before he chuckled again." This effects everyone but the common folk are too dumb to know what's going on eh?"

Myers saw a sudden hostility in Doug's eyes before he stroked his beard." It's not like that Doug. After all we went through you must understand how knowing something that they are powerless to change won't help most.

It could be as disastrous as during the time when Zannacross declared his countdown to Armageddon, though at least this time no one would hopefully transform into a Necrocalcous out of despair."

"Tsc…so treating people however you want is just ok if it's for their" "own good""? Nah I get you Grand Master, most would freak out when a doomsday comes knocking. No matter how hard you want to change people, people are people. Might as well just quit the grandstanding and accept it."

"We must always hope for the best, even when people time and again give in to their weakness. After all, to lose the ability to hope for a better tomorrow would mean…GAH!"

Myers suddenly felt something and started to cough violently. In an instant Ben was at his side before the chosen warrior blurted out a worried." Master Myers! Are you ok? What's wrong?"

The leader of the Enji stopped coughing after a few seconds and after catching his composure smiled weakly."No worries, just got the throat tickled. A bit embarrassing but I suppose in the past five years I allowed myself to think we really reached an era void of fear and lowered my guard."

Doug grimaced before throwing out a strained." Take it easy Master Myers, stressing over what you can't control never helps right? We just got to roll with it."

"That's right," Ben added confidently as he grasped the man he seen as a second father." We will just react to how fate unfolds best we can right? Even if it's slow, some day we will get people to truly change, and have society evolve to where we solved everything. Just can't lose are way, and let madmen from outside the universe wreck everything!"

Doug rolled his eyes before throwing out,"I'll agree on not letting some punk kill me for now. Eh, we have enough time to eat, right? Hope the café has not slacked off after the war's over."

The blond-haired man waved before walking away. Ben saw him and Aqua start to talk before James walked up to him." Well…can't help but feel a tad nostalgic. Let's just hope this reunion is not a tragic one."

"We got hope," Lacus said as she walked up. "And we are not as much in the dark as we were previously. This time we will be the one to give are enemy a surprise."

"Indeed." James added." We will send teams to Bajor and the other planets that were listed, and triple security around here. All that remains, is to see if knowing what's coming will be enough to change things."

Ben saw that Doug and Aqua were arguing, before he saw Doug about to shout at Axel before the three saw others were looking at them before Doug marched off. He and Lacus looked at each other before they grasped their hands." Guess we will see James…despite how pressed for time we are, we got to make sure we understand things as best as we can. Something tells me, just one mistake will be enough to ruin everything."

The three proceeded to catch up with their comrades and get a bite to eat before getting ready to once more try and save the universe.

After calling both of their parents to make sure they were ok and to tell them they might be too busy to call for the next week, before heading to the docking bay. There the couple saw their friends waiting for them near the Neo-Highwind, and as Ben once more saw Cloud and many of his other friends the owner of the Star Sword tried to look in control as he looked around." How are things looking Cloud?"

"Things are looking good to go unless there is something on your end." The former member of AVALANCHE retorted."

"Ah good just checking. The Tri-Edge is docked so let's get going everyone." Hiryuumon looked excited before yelling out," Alright we get to do super-hero stuff again!"

Ben's Digimon pal high fived Yoshi Cloud's friend the blond haired ace pilot Cid Highwind walked off his airship's docking plank." Alright boys and girls, better make sure you have everything you need because this bird's ready to fly!"

Ben and Lacus nodded before they went with the others into the ship. Soon the Enji Knights and their allies begin to take off, and went to space so that the angels could warp the fleet to Rieze Maxia.

As the ship left the capital planet's atmosphere Ben noticed Doug looking outside one of the windows, and noticed he was looking anxious. Ben saw no one else was around before he went over to his friend and cleared his throat." Hey Doug, where is Aqua and Axel?"

Doug shrugged before throwing out an indifferent." Aqua wanted to catch up with some of her friends so she went on that _Mega-Fauna_. We already talked about everything worth talking about so figured why the hell not right?"

"Fair enough. So…how things been going? Ah that's right…last time we talked your brother had a kid right? Hope he is doing well."

"Thanks man, his kid's growing well."

"Glad to hear it. That's right, you were trying to find some of your family, right? Any luck with that?"

"Depends on what you mean as luck dude. I found where they are…and found out everyone aside from my brother on that side is dead."

Ben saw how casual Doug was as he said that before he winced." What, really? My god…I'm so sorry Doug. How is that possible?"

"Heh…think no one is going to feel pain in your new world dude? Before you start freaking out Ben…found out they all died right when things were going down with Zannacross. Not like I was their but…sounds like they just panicked and let their emotions get the best of them.

But hell…not like I was that close with my folks on that side since they ditched me and my mom and hid halfway across the universe just to not have to pay child support. But, that's life. C'mon, forget how much I hate drama right? Just missed out on getting to gloat that's all."

"Well…sorry all the same. Oh right, how has Gouken been? I remember last time your master's health was getting worst."

"He's getting slower but, he's a old dude so what you expect? Even the more hard core old dudes start feeling old over time if they ant cheating. Honestly, I have not talked to him in a while. For all Gouken helped me, we were never tight as you were with Cloud, Master Myers and your other teaches Ben, not everyone clings to the guy they want to be their father yah hear? Some don't need a father, I never did.

Besides he never stops ragging on me to be his official successor to his dojo. Dude just can't expect that was never what I wanted out of life. Tsc…he's just one of many who can't expect how I want to do things."

"I see…well hope you guys can reach a understanding before it's too late. So… how's the business been going? You and Aqua making any progress?"

"Progress? How many times I got to pound it through your thick head that it's _not_ about progress with me man. I'm not like you and Lacus…I'm not out on some never-ending quest to make the perfect world I'm just out to have a good time from one job to the next with as little hassle as possible! Damn it you keep spouting the same better tomorrow stuff that it even got into Aqua's head!"

"Huh? What are you talking about with Aqua...Doug?"

Doug winced before he turned around." _Nothing_ worth talking about man. If you don't mind, going to hit the can before we do some warping."

Ben nodded, and as Doug left he heard footsteps before he saw Ezan walking up from his right. He then realized Doug saw Ezan to and just grinned." Hey Ezan…I am glad to see your looking back to your old self, I can feel it. But if you want to ask for a rematch I'll have to ask to wait till we complete the mission. Think of it as an extra incentive to live eh?"

"Despite what you may think I know my priorities." Ezan threw out dryly." And it sounds like this mission will be more than enough to test how rusty I really am. I in fact came to want to know just how much you know about are enemies."

"Heh…with your eyes you want to study on your opponent before the match eh?"

"Well if studying helped a fool like you it clearly does wonder for a true super elite."

"Can't beat the facts. Well I did not have time to see everyone with how fast it was. As the data showed…some of this Beyonder's minions looked like guys we fought along side with. One guy was like a younger punkish Kal-El, another was a guy who looked like Goku...but acting nothing like him.

They were both powerful, and I'm not sure they were going all out. I only saw one other minion for any long period of time, the Chaotic Comedian. Aside from the Beyonder, he might be the most dangerous of them all so far."

"His power was that much greater then yours?"

"Not quite…if I was not already worn down fighting the others I should have been able to defeat him. Ezan…the recordings did not show it but right before the Beyonder himself appeared we damaged the Chaotic Comedian enough to destroy part of his mask.

The face…the face looked like Doug's. He was bald, and his skin was pale white nearly like how I was when…when Idious had control of me. But, I could see his face was the same."

Ezan eyed Ben carefully before he glanced at the direction Doug left." Your saying Fitter was fighting to destroy everything? For as poor as his temper is…I'll admit it's a stretch to think he would suddenly want to see everything burn.

The angels had the theory that the Beyonder could recreate individuals based off their memories yes? It's entirely possible a clone of Doug was created, or that he was powerful enough to brainwash him."

"It is possible but, there was something else Ezan. Not only did he fight like Doug in ways, he fought like he had a real grudge. It could have been artificial, forced form an outside influence, but the rage felt so _real_. I don't know, it happened so fast that I admit I can just be overthinking things as usual."

Ezan closed his eyes before he took a deep breath." Perhaps…but your thoughts may not be as aimless as you may think Auro. I did not want to bring this up with all that's going on but, there have been some issues with Fitter over the past year."

"What? What are you talking about Ezan?"

"As your aware Fitter's job is delivering whatever his client wants him to get. Sometimes, he has clients that want him to get things even if it's not a…ethical request. My father has gotten reports that Doug has stolen various things from various worlds. Most of the time its trivial, an object from one rich individual's vault or another. However, he has also "nabbed" landmarks.

When pressed on the matter he says he is only giving people back what was taking from them in the past by oppressive individuals like Weil Zabi. It is true that Weil robbed from millions in the name of securing the power of the Zeon Federation.

However,…even if it's true that people were wronged there is a proper protocol for such things…and Doug's methods are crude to say the least. All the truly evil individuals died when we defeated Zannacross, those that Doug pillages for the sake of his business contracts may be greedy but, not ruthlessly so.

He is causing needless trouble; my father has been trying to not bring to much attention to it to not cause a public debacle. However, if he keeps being brazen about instigating people in the name of his "own" justice then at some point he will have to answer for his callous behavior."

Ben tried to not look to shaken as his rival revealed some of what Doug had been up to, but as Ezan finished Ben could not help but look troubled." Doug is really robbing things from people and causing incidents? Why? Why would he be so careless?"

"Fitter _always_ was reckless but this does seem to take it to a whole new level. I…inquired to some of the other Enji he still talked to. From what I gathered from those like Yuri Lowell…they said that Doug is keen on living by his own justice…even if it contradicts what those around him see as justice.

Aeris talked to Aqua recently, it would seem she is frustrated as well, and that Doug seems keen on pushing what he can get away with to feel "alive". Says life's a joke if you're not afraid to live it on your own terms, the usual rantings about freedom really."

"I did not need to have Sharingan eyes to see that Doug's relationship with Aqua is looking a tad…stressed...at the moment. I guess Doug's pushing things at the moment, pushing things far more then he would like to admit. Still…I would hope even those bad things would not be enough for anyone to suddenly decide to think universal genocide is a laughing matter."

"No sane person would have such dark humor. Fitter may run his mouth, but as vulgar as he can be at times, we all know where his loyalties lie. Don't lose sight of what's at stake Auro. If this Beyonder could create clones just from looking at the memory of the universes timeline, it's entirely possible this is all an act to shaken your resolve.

That being said…Fitter's behavior is erratic enough to be cause for concern. Even if he would not do something willingly, it's within the realm of possibility he could cause something devastating out of one rash action."

"True…but I don't want to condemn my friend just because its possible he could do something wrong. Just…keep an eye on him during all this ok? Don't want to tell to many and all."

"Mission…accepted."

Ben smirked and was about to say more before he saw his surroundings turn white and realized they had entered hyperspace. Cid then came up on the intercom to boom out." Don't you all sit down for lunch or something, thanks to the angels we are going to start landing in about a minute! If you need to use the can better use it now!"

Ben just chuckled before he looked around." _Guess I'll have to cut down on the inner monologuing…there is no time for that. Alright, time to see just what is going on in this Spirius Corporation. I…oh_?"

Ben saw a planet appear as the _Neo-Highwind_ emerged from the turbo hyperspace portal the celestial ones constructed. For a moment, he thought he saw the world's moon. Then he realized what he thought was the moon was a giant sphere like machine with five large drill like tentacles with green bits at the end.

Ben braced himself as he eyed the contraption carefully. "So, _that's_ Access Ark eh? Guess it requires a lot of power to open a link to another dimension. Well…I give them credit for thinking big. Time to see if they thought a little too big to fast."

Ben rejoined Cloud and the others as the _Neo-Highwind_ descended to the world of Rieze Maxia, to the capital city of Elympios where Spirius was located.

Ben was relieved to see Doug join everyone as they moved out, but saw that despite grinning there was still an edge on the blond-haired man's face. The leader of the Justice Force made sure everyone was they're before he descended into the world.

As soon as the group stepped foot into the planet they saw an advanced city with local police keeping people making sure the masses were kept back. Ben saw a woman walk up with long blond hair with one green bang. She had ruby red eyes and was glad in a blue and white colored mini-skirt blouse combo attire with long stylish white boots.

She was Milla Maxwell, a girl groomed by summon spirits to the point where she thought she was a summon sprit herself for most of her life, till she found her humanity thanks to the comrades she met and helped unite the warring nations of Rashugal and Auj Oule and get the respect of King Gaius and President Bisley to united to fight off the Zannacross Empire.

To her left was her comrade and the man that helped her find her humanity, a man with short black hair in a black coat with black pants. The man was Jude Mathis, a man from the town of Leronde who studied at the city of Fennmont to become a doctor, till he ran into Milla by chance while she was trying to destroy the hidden Lance of Kresnik weapon before the terrorist organization Exodus could use its power, and free the sprits that were converted into spyrix. Jude's passion for Millia was enough for him to become a Enji Knight.

To Millia's right is another female Enji Knight, although she was not from Rieze Maxia, but the world of Wasteland. She had extremely long and black hair which dropped to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that were tied off by a bandage-like band.

Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder.

Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below.

The same belt rests on her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left.

Over her corset, she had a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket was ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt.

She wore protective armor on her footwear as well as one extra armor plate on her right shin. She wore the same armor in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arched its way up to and wrapped around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing.

She was Velvet Crowe, a woman who had the powers of a demon forced into her by the fallen Enji _Artorius Collbrande_ , a man who shared the extremist methods of Kira Myers. On behalf of the shared vision he and Kira had, he caused the deaths of Velvet's entire family and townspeople in the events of the Scarlet Night massacre, all for the name of "true justice."

Consumed with pain, for a while she was obsessed with getting revenge on Artorius no matter what it took, but calmed down a bit before she was consumed with darkness, and killed Artorius before he could complete his plan to use dark magic to forcefully purge the entire planet's population of their emotions to bring "True" peace.

Lacus had befriended Milla, and as she saw the native Enji walk up she smiled." Milla…how good to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure to see a fellow Enji Lacus. I admit, I did not think I would see so many comrades any time soon."

Ben nodded as he saw everyone look around. He then tried to play it cool as he waved to the crowds in the distance." Well I would love to say this was just a publicity stunt but sadly its far more serious than that. Thanks for arriving on such short notice. You guys get the memo?"

Jude looked around before he nodded. "We did Mister Auro but I admit I'm confused about all this. The memo was something about a high priority crises? Is this related to those cosmic anomalies you and miss Raystar have been fixing?"

Doug chuckled before throwing out a crass," No offense dude but we sure as hell did not come here in the hurry for the booze! Now that I think about it I did get a job offer for this place a few days from now. Guess I'll see how much of a pain things are here before deciding to take up that offer."

James saw Jude flinch at Doug's gaze before he sighed." Sorry for the secrecy, we just need to know all the facts and don't want to cause a panic. But the truth is we must see just what is going on with this Spirius right away. Have any of you seen anything to be wary of?"

Velvet shrugged as she looked up at Access Ark hovering in the sky." I'm still getting use to all these advanced machines so, it all seems crazy to me. Still, there have been times when it seemed like those scientists were going to blow up the world."

Before she could go on another male voice uttered a collected," The experiments being conducted have made for some interesting fireworks…but I assure you that they have all been doing everything within the guidelines, so far."

Ben and the others swerved around to see a man black and white hair with a red jacket and red and black pants. The man had two swords, an energy shotgun and a beam magnum holstered, and as Ben and the others saw him walk up he nodded." For those that have not met me I'm Enji Knight Renji Arisu. Sorry to be curt but seems we have things that need to be dealt with.

All the people involved on project Star Dream have seemed to have noteworthy intentions but as most of us are aware, scientists can get carried away with their research at times. Still…they are all professionals and seem keen on not making mistakes. So far they seem to know what they are doing."

Cloud saw Renji looked confident and nodded." The angels would not have trusted them if they did not know what they were doing. Still…something that no one could have predicted may have gone wrong. You sure nothing noteworthy has happened?"

Renji turned around before responding with a cagey,"There were times when the scientists went into different dimensions and we did not see them, but it was never more than a minute and they were fine when they returned."

Jude nodded before throwing out," I was with Bisley and Haltmann when they entered the dimension that Reed Richard's dubbed the Negative Zone and while it looked bizarre, nothing happened to us."

"We don't doubt you, but we know something is going on and we have to figure out what before it's too late." Ben uttered as he tried to keep his cool." Hope everyone is ready, cause ready or not we are coming."

Before the other Enji could respond another male voice uttered a collected, "The president knows you are all very busy men and woman, and that's why he wants you all to know he is ready to see you right now Enji."

The group saw a new man walk out to greet them all. He had long black hair with fringe, two long bangs with white tips at the sides of his face, and amber eyes. He wore a yellow short with a black vest over it, and his neck was tied with a purple scarf.

His attire consisted of red pants, a red jacket with black stripes, and red gloves. This look was completed with a black and purple fluffy scarf, as well as white and brown shoes.

The long-haired man bowed before uttering a wry,"I'm Rideaux Zek Rugievit, and on behalf of President Bisley and his collaborators he would like to meet you all at his office to give you the reception such esteemed individuals deserve. If everyone is ready this way if you please."

Before they could go on a young female voice suddenly screamed out an urgent,"WAIT!"

An attractive woman with auburn hair suddenly ran into the chamber from the confidence room looking out of breath. She had a white shirt covered by a yellow coat with a blue scarf around her neck. She also wore a black cap on her head, brown shorts and black and white tights that stop about halfway above her thighs.

Jude saw the woman panting before he raised an eyebrow."Leia? What are you doing here?"

Jude's childhood friend and fellow Enji Knight just smirked as she looked around." Not going to miss the biggest photo op this planet's seen Jude! I would have been here with you guys but I was busy interviewing King Gauis! Alvin had to be a punk like always and not tell me you guys arrived! Its to bad Elize and Rowen could not make it but their was not enough time for them to get here. It's cool…I just got a massive bonus interview!"

A man in a business suit with a beard, Jude and Milla's comrade the former mercenary and now Enji Knight Alvin strolled out behind Leia with a calm look on his face." You're the one who said not to bother you during your work Leia so blame yourself. Well, yourself and Gaius for dragging an interview forever. "

A new man stepped up behind Alvin. He had a stoic manner to him and had long black hair with piercing black eyes and is the powerful and stoic King of the warrior like nation of Auj Oule. He was Gaius, a man who started out as an enemy to Jude and Milla and the others till he in time joined them to fight the Zannacross Empire.

Gaius saw Alvin and Leia looking tense before he cleared his throat." A ruler does not skit on the details. You wanted me to give my thoughts on current events and so I have. Anyway…Enji Knights, don't mind me please resume."

Rideaux saw Gaius eye him carefully before he shrugged." This way if you please."

Lacus saw that Rideaux looked polite, but had a slight eagerness to him and looked at Milla. The Enji from Rieze Maxia nodded to approve of the Spirius employee's actions and the large group followed Rideaux into the city. Everyone was on guard but as they went to the Spirius corporation building they only saw a mix of happy and cautious locals.

Ben, Lacus, James, Cloud and the others talked with Milla, Velvet, Jude, Renji, Alvin, Leia, Gaius, and even Rideaux to gain more details and still found nothing that seemed related to the horrors Ben would see a week from now.

As the Spirius building approached Cloud went up to Ben." Well…so far I've seen a few people anxious about are arrival or worried the experiments will blow up the world but, nothing that seems to be what we are looking for."

"True but be on guard Cloud Sensei…trust me things can go from normal to a nightmare in an instant, like last time."

Ben was about to go on when they were suddenly cut off by a screaming woman. Everyone turned around to see a woman slapping a tall man with black hair in a pony-tail.

Ben was about to charge in till he heard the woman scream about the man named Voltaire cheating on her. The two shouted more and more at each other till suddenly two local law officials walked over.

The male asked if there was a problem while the female took out a high-tech pistol that was glowing a neon blue. The couple paused as the man tried to explain himself. The woman officer's gun suddenly chipped out,"Target's Crime Coefficient is level two hundred, action strongly advised."

The couple froze before the woman quickly panicked and pleaded for the cops to not do anything. The woman cop checked her gun again before she nodded. Link eyed the couple before he walked over to Ben." I've been getting more use to machines since we met Ben but, I don't get what that gun did to make the two stop."

Ben grinned before he crossed his arms." Don't feel bad Link, it's a new system that's been testing across a few dozen planets in the past year. Those are the new guns that measure a person's mental _Crime Coefficient_. That's…a numerical measure of said person's probability/propensity to commit a crime. It is calculated and determined by the target's stress level and other biological readings via cymatic scan.

These Regulators guns and other gear can scan a person's hue…their emotional level to see how much of a risk they are to both themselves and others.

In other words, it's a way to see when people are going to do something wrong and act before they do it. It's not perfected yet, but it's one of the steps we been doing to evolve society to something better."

Doug snickered at the sight of the Regulator gun before he gave Ben a dismissive look." All this time to dream and all you come up with was machines that tell people they are guilty before they do something? Sounds a bit messed up on my end bro to be honest."

As Ben winced James sighed and walked up." It's not judging someone for something they have yet to do Doug. We are aware that the Sybil System has the potential for abuse and we been careful. We molded the system to scan a person's Psyco-Pass, a person's state of mind to read their hue.

More or less a Hue is a person's stress level. Every citizen in Sibyl's database is assigned a certain color depending on the state of their Psycho-Pass. Clear colors such as light blue or pink indicate a strong and healthy Psycho-Pass. While colors such as medium green or steel blue indicate a deteriorated Psycho-Pass.

A clouded Hue is usually occurring because of stress. For example, violent urges or nervous reactions an individual may feel can cloud the Hue. When a person's Hue is reaching risky levels, they can be sent therapy. And if they neglect that advice…law enforcement can be aware they might be a risk. It's a way to help people before their emotions cause them to make a mistake they can't take back."

"You know I'm not as big on the science stuff but did you two ever even stop to think that this stuff sounds a lot like all that nano-machine stuff Kira was using with that Sons of the Patriot system?"

Doug blurted out with an edge. Ben saw Doug's tension and sighed." We are aware Doug, and trust me the last thing we want to become is something like Kira.

That being said…when someone does something horrible it does not mean everything he did was wrong. We are trying to take the good parts and cut out the misguided parts to try and truly make progress."

"I'll be first to admit that the process is far from perfected."James added"We still have to fine the right balance with the way a Psyco-Pass is scanned so that people are not judged merely for having random thoughts or judged because of a system glitch.

There are many things we still have to perfect like how to best implement the Area Stress Level, the way someone reacts to a Psycho-Hazard, and to make sure one can't abuse being criminally asymptomatic.

It might take years, or even decade but in the end it will help people be able to better understand each other, thus implementing many of the factors that cause people to have conflicts with each other."

Ben grasped his fist tightly before muttering a confident,"It's just one of the many things used to make sure that the despair we went through will be a thing of the past one day Doug."

Doug merely spat on the ground before his face hardened."Is freedom one of those things to Ben? Sure as hell sounds like your trying to make it so that everything is decided for everyone!"

"Not everything Doug! I know societies used systems like this in the past to decide a person's job, lover, and everything else but we are just using this to detect if a person is going to commit a crime before they make a mistake."

"Tsc…you know some people want to make their own mistakes to define their _own_ life dude! A man has a right to make his choices!"

"He does Doug, but does a man or woman have a right to make a choice that will harm those around him? Protecting people from harm, is the most important part of my job Doug, and I plan to do just that."

"Well you sure are taking it seriously Ben. But if this Beyonder dude wrecks everything your working for then I guess it would all have been one sick joke eh?"

Ben paused, glanced at Lacus, and Ezan and Aries in the distance before his eyes flared with resolve." That's why I'm not going to let that happen Doug."

As the two friends stared at each other tensely Rideaux chuckled before cutting the silence with a wry,"Well I'm _far_ from one to judge the best way to evolve society Savior, but I will say the President seems to enjoy the use of the Regulators and the whole Syble system, its rooted out many who would have cheated him and the business in the past.

But don't take my word for it ask him yourself for here we are. Welcome to Spirius Headquarters! "

Everyone saw that they were indeed at the entrance to the tallest building in the city before Ben glanced at everyone." Is everyone ready?"

The dozens of heroes nodded before they all went inside. As they entered a woman was waiting for them, a metallic woman with thin limbs and pink hair. As she turned around she showed she had no mouth, and only round blue eyes.

The woman glanced at everyone before bowing." Oh my there is a lot of nonnatives entering all of a sudden! Oh right, they did say we had an impromptu meeting with many important guesses so where is my manners? Let me introduce myself. My name is Susie, executive assistant of the Haltmann Works Company.

While this building is owned by are co-partner for are current project we wanted to assist as they focused so much effort in to making are dreams become reality. Are you the ones that wanted an urgent meeting with President Haltmann and President Bisley?"

Ben saw that many of the human employees were trying to be casual but some looked nervous, and he just gave a warm smile to everyone." Yup that's us. On behalf of King Atem, ruler of the Lylat Kingdom I Ben Auro, many of the other Enji Knights and some of my friends want a meeting to, make a publicity moment if possible. Could you lead us to your president?"

Susie paused for a moment before a collected male voice uttered,"I'll escort you their Enji."

A new man walked out of an elevator with a younger man behind him. The older man had short, light brown hair on the top of his head, with short, dark brown hair on its back and sides. He had blue eyes and worn rectangular glasses. His attire consisted of a white shirt, light blue vest, and white coat with blue underlining. He also had dark blue pants and white shoes.

The man behind him had blue dress shirt with folded sleeves and brown suspenders, yellow necktie, and black trousers, with a blue, feather-like decoration hanging on the back. He had green eyes with yellow rings circling his pupils. His silver hair with black ends on the right.

The man with glasses gave everyone a bow." I'm Julius Will Kresnik, and this is my brother Luger Will Kresnik, we are two of President Bisley's top body guards. Nothing personal, even in this peaceful era accidents do happen. Good to see you again Jude."

Jude smiled before nodding at Ben." Don't worry I trust the Kresenik brothers Ben. We fought together during the entire war with the Zannacross Empire."

Ben saw the confidence in Jude's eyes before he nodded, causing Lacus to wink at the new male duo."We understand Mister Julius." Lacus uttered as she gave a radiant smile." Lead the way."

"Thank you for understanding. President Bisley was not expecting to entertain so many high-profile guests today but, he did not rise to become the President of a pan-galactic corporation by not being prepared. We have a special elevator ready for you so you can all ascend at once."

Julius, Luger, and Susie led everyone to the entrance of the lobby, which quickly glowed purple. Ben's group saw a few employees run out of the way before the part of the floor programmed to be a large elevator glowed brighter, and swiftly begun to burst upward.

Ben saw countless office rooms fly by and looked at his comrades, who all got ready for anything despite how friendly the reception was so far. Susie proceeded to give a brief history of Spirius Corporation, Haltmann Works, and the Future Foundation.

By the time she was done the elevator made a dinging noise and Ben saw that they had ascended so high that they were pass the planet's atmosphere. Everyone saw they were around a large dome like chamber filled with computers and holograms.

In the north part of the chamber was a large pillar like machine, that had lines of energy constantly shifting from a red to purple color, with a giant yellow eye on top and with metallic wings at its sides. On the left and right side of the room were giant metallic faces linked to the wall with giant wires.

As Ben and many of his comrades looked around tensely a confident male voice chuckled."Does my unorthodox working quarters make you anxious? I mean no harm but...for a project as ambitious as this...traditional norms do not always apply."

Ben saw a man confidently walk up to them. He was wearing a long red coat and a black professional suit underneath, bearing a white goatee and hair that was neatly swept back. The man chuckled before throwing out an eager." I'm President Bisley Karcsi Bakur, CEO of Spirius and one of the pushers of the Star Dream project. But I suppose you knew about that, yes Enji Knights? I'm honored to have so many esteemed individuals visit me at once."

Bisley gave Ben a hardy hand shake, and as the Enji stood his ground he reacted with an unassuming smile." The pleasure is all mine. I heard you're doing some great things and wanted to get a firsthand view."

"That's quite an honor. But I must admit, I find it odd for not only the savior and his girlfriend, but for so many esteemed hero's and Enji Knights to come make a visit, and a visit on such short notice on top of that."

"I know it's a bit of a rush but you see…we were having a reunion at the castle and King Atem wondered if we could have a photo op here to give everyone in the universe a cool news story. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all…I'd never refuse something that would be good for business. And while unplanned…the timing works fine with me. We are about to try and make another breakthrough in are research."

An older voice then threw out a jolly."Quite right old boy! This may have been the costliest venture I made in my life but it's looking more and more like it will _all_ be worth it!"

A man sitting in a hovering golden chair floated out of the back of the pillar like machine. The man was not human, and looked large and egg-shaped, with pale skin as well as disembodied hands and feet. He had solid cyan eyes, a prominent brow, purple hair, and a mustache.

He wore a dark indigo suit with a maroon tie and a pink collar. He also sported a small golden radio piece on the side of his head. His gloves and body were adorned with gold-encrusted rubies.

The man had his hover chair float above everyone before he chuckled." Ah so you're the Enji Knights eh? I'm President Haltmann, my thanks to you hero's for giving my company a massive stock increase!"

"Happy to help out," Ben uttered as he casually sensed the chamber for any unusual energy signatures." but I admit we are primarily doing it to give people a happy story to talk about for a while. And, maybe some cool new options depending on just how far you guys are in your progress."

Yet another male voice threw in a detached," Well the thesis has not been proved yet, but we are getting there."

A new man walked up with a mix of brown and white hair and a white uniform with black stripes around the limbs. James saw the new man and grinned." Ah there you are Reed, I figured making bridges to other dimensions would take longer even for you."

Reed Richards shrugged as he nodded to everyone." Ah hello James glad you could come have a front row seat. I figured this would be one of my more difficult ventures but we managed to make a breakthrough in the past few weeks, the data Star Dream collects makes finding new dimensions easier and easier."

Hiryuumon looked around at all the computers before he winced."So um…this stuff is way over my head so how do you use a machine to find dimensions again?"

"Don't feel bad Hiryuumon." Lacus uttered as she pet the Digimon fondly." It takes understanding the highest levels of science to understand the process perfectly Hiryuumon. I am a bit confused though about a few things.

Troubled to be honest. Xemnas…and in the end Zannacross used Kingdom Hearts to force open a portal to heaven, and used the energy of the celestial beasts as fuel. Are you saying that this Star Dream uses the same process?"

Bisley grinned before he walked up to the large pillar." I'm aware you might have some reservations about a process you were unfairly to close to Miss Raystar. I assure you that while we indeed used the blueprint of are project based off Kingdom Hearts, are experiment is _far_ less barbaric.

I suppose it would be best to start from the top. Even if this is not an official news story yet…I want my guests to be able to inform reporters correctly. Now, at the start I."

Leia winced before screaming out,"Oh hell I forgot to turn on the camera! Wait...ok I got it feel free to start!"

Bisley gave Leia a dirty look before she giggled nervously and turned on her recording gear. The President of the Spirius Corporation cleared his throat before pointing at Star Dream." Since I was a child I dreamed of traveling across the stars. I soon was able to realize that dream, only to entertain a bigger dream, to go where no man has gone before and go beyond the universe itself!

For a while I had to focus on other ventures to meet the bottom line. But after the war, after Zannacross and all the demons were vanquished, I got inspired. While having all of reality be ripped apart was a traumatic experience, it did give me an inspiration for a project!

While the devil may have wanted to merge the realms together to create his cruel world, I just wanted to find the key to breach the barrier between unchartered realms to raise new possibilities.

Thanks to the generously of the celestial ones we could grasp the means to realize that ambition. I created the department of Dimensional Affairs…and worked with Haltmann and Reed Richards here and others visionaries like Dr. Harrison Wells, Carlos Axion Jr, and other visionaries across the universe.

We were allowed to study the remains of the Kingdom Hearts machine that the Dark Enji used, and combined with some celestial relics we found, we were able to combined the Access Ark that Reed and other scientists created with the Star Dream to be able to locate weak points in the universe.

As you Enji Knights are aware, the after math of the Zannacross Empire's defeat is still being dealt with and that many areas of space are corrupted, are still merged with other realms. We visited such spots, and also visited words that have a reputation for being gateways to other worlds.

We were able to get are first success on the world of Sudra, where Access Ark was able to open a portal to the fractured reality we dubbed the Phantom Zone. It, was an unstable hazardous realm, but it was still a successful visit to an entirely new realm! As you may or may not be aware, Kingdom Hearts needed the power of the Celestial Beasts because Heaven was protected. Its…understandable they would not want people to casually be able to warp to the afterlife.

That being said, fractured realms of lesser importance have far less defenses. There is still the difficulty of opening a stable portal, but we are getting better at it. The results may not entice the masses just yet, but we are getting closer to getting something that will really excited people."

Ezan saw the level of excitement in the Spirius President's eyes before he narrowed his own." You are all clearly committed to this. Commendable…long as you don't get to excited and cause a disaster out of carelessness. Just how many realms have you encountered so far?"

Reed Richards looked at some of the monitors before he shrugged."As Bisley said are first success was at Sundra combining my equipment and the Access Ark along with the work we uncovered from lost races like the Chozo, the Forerunners, the Rusalki, the Kryptonians, and others.

It only lasted a few moments though, and we were only able to open a portal large enough to send a probe through. By the time, we improved Star Dream's capacity we were able to open a portal large enough to send humans through.

Right here I, Bisley, Wells, and Haltmann entered what we dubbed the Negative Zone.

A month later, we were able to enter the Twilight Realm in Hyrule large enough so that me, my brother Johnny Storm, my wife Sue Summers and my friend Ben Grim were able to meet with the natives of the realm, the _Twili_."

Link blinked for a moment before blurting out,"By the fairy's…you met Minda's people? Without the Twilight Mirror?"

"Indeed Link." Reed answered" Oh yes and Minda says hello. We made a few other successful links to other realms like a digital world of sorts that was entirely populated by Digimon and a few others. Nothing goes perfectly but the progress is pleasing."

Cloud saw all the scientists calculating various things before he looked up at Access Ark in the distance."From what I understand so far, your experiments have seemed to have resulted in a machine that can open gateways to the countless splinter realms. Very impressive, I'm sure many would be eager to visit other realms, long as they are safe."

Bisley just looked more excited as he grasped his hand tightly."Oh, I'm sure there will be _much_ profit to be made with are discoveries. However, locking on to the various fractured dimensions are a start, but I'll only truly be content when we move past the fragmented dregs of are universe and make a true pathway between the _multi verse_!"

Those around Bisley looked at him with various expressions of shock before Kirby rubbed his head and walked forward."Excuse me Mister, what's a multi verse? I thought the universe is everything there is?"

"It's a difficult subject to explain properly but I'll try the best I can pink wonder." Reed explained as he went back to the Star Dream. "The universe is composed of all there is. The mortal realm or the "core" dimension, heaven, hell, and all the realms in between make up the universe. It's understandable why most think this would be all that there is, but there has been some, oddities that translate to valid theories.

The various realms we explored so far with Star Dream and Access Ark all are vastly smaller than the reality we all live in, most of them are hardly the size of a planet. I and others theorized that this is because most of these realities are created by an uneven merger of the true "prime" realms, who's axis point could be called among other things _a divergence catalyst_.

At first glance these various realms seemed entirely random in their existence. However, with each probe I sent the data that I got back gave me fascinating revelations. One…each fractured dimension is set up as a waymark, like a constellation in the universe itself. I also noticed that each fractured dimension was near a planet where either an abuse of time or energy was conducted, in other words a point of corruption."

Sonic raised an eyebrow before muttering," Wait, so your saying its caused by time travel or something? Then this is just what..."

Tails quickly jabbed Sonic in the stomach before giving him a dirty look. After a moment, Sonic winced before throwing out an uneasy chuckle."Sorry, sure learning a lot of new stuff today. Still not getting how all that means there is a whole other universe! Sounds like it would take a while for even a speedy guy like me to get their! And you're talking to a dude who ran fast enough to time travel!"

Bisley chuckled before he put his hands behind his back." It's a tricky subject but the main thing Richard's is trying to get at is that all of these points are like a beacon, when you properly alien them you can reach a point beyond where the realms of our universe intersect, and link with an entirely different universe. One where history unfolded differently, were people like us might have lived but with entirely different histories, possibility governed by different rules of physics.

If you're wondering this is _not_ just a delusion, the angels try and dismiss it but history is littered with those who have stumbled into what looked like their home only to be a place that looks the same on the outside but is entirely different!"

Lacus thought back for a moment before she looked at her friends."It's not entirely unfeasible I guess. When Zannacross summoned every villain that ever existed, as chaotic as it was I did notice some hero's that resembled each other. Though not like we had time to chat, they could have been descendants or something for all we knew."

Link closed his eyes before muttering,"I do remember seeing a person that looked like how I was as a lad, though odd, nearly, cartoonish. It's one thing if it was a son of mine but, not sure how a son or grandson of mine would look so, cartoonish. To be honest I'm still coming to terms with how this universe works, without something I can see its little more than babbling."

"Understandable…seeing _is_ believing." Bisley uttered as he walked in front of the Star Dream." But as I said, we made gains. Are last experiment landed us in a world that had humans like us, and the readings indicated the size of the dimension was as large as our universe!"

Reed nodded as he pressed a few buttons to make a hologram appear to show numbers." Regretfully I could not join them because my children were sick and I had to see just what was wrong. But my probes still went through and the results were truly fascinating. The data indicated that while a few things like frequencies and what not that were different, it truly was a whole new universe!"

Haltmann rubbed his hands together before throwing out an excited," The prospect of running in to myself in another dimension! The business possibilities are tantalizing."

Bisley looked even more excited before adding," We were only able to stay for around ten minutes, we did not want to risk the portal collapsing so we returned. Since then we been enhancing Access Ark to make a larger, more stable portal. We were about to test it out till we heard about your…sudden desire to have a meeting. Would you like to see are next venture? We could very well use your assistance in case something happens."

Lacus and Ben looked at each other before the member of the Raystar family looked dismayed."Did, you see anything dangerous in your last trip? If it really is a whole new universe, would that reality have its own darkness, or would it to be effected by Zannacross 's defeat? In other words…would are universe be at risk if this "other" universe had hostile intentions?"

"Thinking of the worst, are we?" Bisley uttered." I suppose I can't fault a war veteran for that. Still…we saw no demons or anything like entities of darkness if that's what you're afraid of. I'm not going to be careless enough to just run in and unleash something horrible but, with all due respect progress always requires some risk yes?"

Doug chuckle before he took off his hat." Nothing ventured nothing gained…if your too afraid to live life you're not really living. If you can pull it off, can't hurt right?"

Jude eyed all the machines carefully before he stiffened up." Your sure Access Ark can handle a portal large enough for a space ship for an extended period of time?"

Bisley swerved around before looking at some of the scientists working with Reed."Well…Trace…Cisco…Wells...Rick…what do the calculations say?"

A shorter brown skinned man with black hair near the face like machine to the right chuckled before throwing out an eager,"Don't worry about a thing mister president, we triple checked everything and I'm getting a major positive vibe about this! Right Trace?"

The taller whiter skinned scientist next to him nodded before another, older scientist finished a drink he was finishing before he swerved around from his chair."All the systems are good to go, but if they wait too long one thing or another is going to overheat so let's do this!"

An anxious looking teenager next to the man with short hair saw all the Enji before he gulped."I don't know if this is a good idea Rick. What if you open the portal to big and it collapses the universe or something? I mean those probes did not pick something up but what if they are hiding to take whoever comes back hostage?"

The older man just laughed before throwing out,"Don't wuss out Morty! You wanted to see this so now you have to stick with the choice! C'mon, don't you want to travel the multiverse and see if you're the" Mortiest Morty "? You don't build stuff to not do anything with it unless your insane! Well, some called me insane but the good insane!"

Bisley chuckled before he grasped his hand tightly." Only the mad can break the norms, so let the new era begin!"

Ben grasped the Star Sword tightly before he uttered a composed. "This ought to be a wild ride. You know where the portal will lead to I take it?"

"Indeed Savior. Its set to the same planet we visited before. We did not have enough time to chat with the locals but it looked like a mid-class level civilization farm. The humans did not speak English but they said something like either the word " _Shuigang_ " " _Orience_ " or _"Eos_ ". We will see soon enough! Richards, prepare Star Dream and Access Ark to begin! Lock on to the same coordinates as before! Ready the _ZONE_ sphere."

Ben cleared his throat before quietly uttering,"Have the guys in the airships picked up anything yet?"

James made sure the others were not listing before he leaned next to his friend."Nothing yet…just local ships flying around. If these people are linked to are targets, we will find out once the portal opens."

"Just be ready for anything."

Ezan saw Access Ark begin to shift, before the Star-Dream's eye began to glow and its wing like structures begun to extend. Ezan noticed Reed was causally pressing buttons, while both Haltmann and Bisley were looking more and more keen. He then closed his eyes."So…should we get return to are space ships to prepare to travel?"

Bisley did not move as he just looked more and more eager." That's not needed, Access Ark is designed to open a direct platform to the gateway regardless of how big the portal will be. Don't worry…you don't have to wear space suits or anything. We can get right to what matters, entering the next stage."

"Very well then." Ezan uttered as he took a deep breath." Just one thing to address."

In the blink of an eye Ezan used the Flash Step skill to be in front of Bisley in an instant. The sliver haired man suddenly grasped the Spirius CEO's right arm tightly. His eyes suddenly turned red, and glared at Ben's rival's eyes in the red and black mirror like Sharingan state before he coldly uttered,"What is your _real_ end game with this, Bisley Karcsi Bakur? Your very skilled, but while it took some effort I saw through your facade with my eyes.

While less than a second, I could detect tension in your movements, tension that something will be discovered. So, are you going to tell me what you want to do with the button your about to press, or do I have to extract the information out of you?"

Milla looked at Ezan with shock before she stepped forward." What's the meaning of this Ezan? I know we were supposed to be looking out for trouble but the president is a good man!"

"I don't doubt that Maxwell. However…with what we are dealing with its entirely possible this is not the man you knew. So then, do we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

For a few moments Bisley was silent, before he suddenly grinned. "So…it's as we wondered after all. Very well Enji…we will do this the _hard_ way!"

Aries suddenly gasped and stepped forward before crying out,"Ezan look out!"

The sliver haired man heard a laser firing and in the blink of an eye took out Nu-Epyon to cleave the red energy beam in half. As he did Bisley suddenly threw a punch that hit Ezan square in the chest.

The Enji with Sharingan eyes quickly dashed backwards and as he did everyone tensed up as Haltmann coldly sneered, as the laser he fired from his chair, as golden armor suddenly burst out to surround the CEO."How pitiful Bakur…you had a clean shot and you failed to land a decent blow!"

"He _is_ supposed to be one of the strongest warriors in _this_ universe Haltmann." The fellow CEO uttered callously as he just cracked his neck."I heard stories about just how legendary your visual prowess is Ezan Zeon, I see the stories are justified.

What a truly horrible turn of events. If it was just a few more days Battle-World would have been completed…and nothing could stop us. But oh well…all great plans must adapt to face issues; the great wheel will have to turn a tad faster."

Reed saw both Johnny and Sue looking mortified and saw just how murderous his collaborators looked before he backed up."Bisley, Haltmann, what is the meaning of this? The great wheel? Have you gone mad?"

Ben took out the Star Sword as many of his comrades got ready to fight. He looked at Reed with alarm before he had his aura blazed out." You got lucky not going with these two through the portal Mister Richards, it seems to have saved your life. There is a lot to explain…but right now you need to know your comrades might currently be the biggest threat to the universe!"

Haltmann slammed his fist into his hovering chair before he burst out,"How could they know of are true intentions? _No_ one outside of the converted knew what they were!"

Lacus pointed Oath-Keeper at the CEO of Haltmann Works before uttering a grave,"You were very good at keeping your true intentions secret, it took a divine intervention of sorts to be aware of what you want to do. While in some ways that may be cheating…what you plan to do is so horrible it must be stopped no matter what! If even a fragment of what you men where is still in your hearts you have to fight it! Don't you care that your plan will destroy everything you have ever known?"

"Tsc…the originals might have had some…attachments to this reality. However Rabum Alal wants nothing of this tainted reality to remain once the game finishes. Merely replicating the bodies, memories, quirks, and talents of the trespassers were enough."

Zero took out his Z saber before rasping out an angry,"Damn…it's like they wondered after all, this Beyonder freak really can create copies of people huh? It's like what Sigma did for his flunkies on overdrive or something!"

Reed looked at the undercover agents of the Beyonder with horror as he backed up."Your saying that the men before me are imposters? That some entity cloned them? Impossible, they were only in the other realm for a few minutes at most!"

"Foolish human…are master's abilities are _far_ beyond what the likes of you can comprehend!" Haltmann snidely put out." The so-called rules that bound you don't apply to are master, it's nothing for Rabum Alal to extract the memory of interlopers and create "better" versions that are more useful to him! It's a pity you distracted by your trivial family matters to join us, it would have made the process easier if everyone was in sync. But it matters not, soon the process will be too late for any of you to stop!"

Ben grimaced before throwing out an alarmed,"Richards shut down Star-Dream now! Whatever they want to open up cannot get through!"

Reed went to do just that, when the scientist Wells grinned, and in a outburst of super speed suddenly was in front of the button to press it. As everyone glared at him he grinned." Guess we were not as fast as we thought. But your all to slow to stop destiny. _Far_ to slow."

Well's rotated the ring on his finger, before suddenly in a flash he was covered in a yellow suit. The suit had the symbol of a lighting bolt in its chest and the cap over the man's face also had vertical bolts.

Ben saw the man's entire body was vibrating before he realized where he remembering seeing this guy before in history, and gasped."Wait, I seen you before when I talked with Kai-El over some of his adventures last year! Your, the rival of the super hero the Flash, Professor Eobard Thawne, the _Reverse-Flash_! But you died centuries ago, everyone in hell has been erased! **"**

Reverse-Flash just chuckled darkly as his eyes glowed red."Just think of me as a aberration..."hero" Soon...things will be corrected so that the future will be as it should be."

Bisley glanced at his ally and sneered before an aura of darkness begun to seep around his body."You don't really think I would let any outsider have the ability to shut down are objective do you? It may start earlier then the plan called for but it will not be stopped! This universe, this entire actuality will be purged so that the only true existence can take its rightful place!"

Lacus had the memories of the pain she felt when the Beyonder destroyed the universe previously flash through her head before she had her energy explode and she cried out a valiant," That's _not_ going to happen. I'm sorry all the work you done has to be lost but we must destroy Star-Dream before it can open a portal! If you two think you have enough strength to stop us! We…"

Before she could finish Julius and Luger suddenly appeared behind Lacus and grasped her arms and dashed to drag her near Bisley. Rideaux flashed a grin of malice before he took out six knives and pointed them all at the Enji's heart." Who ever said that they were the only two that went to the other side? Even if the numbers are uneven, we were granted power by the most powerful being in existence! Its more than enough to hold back the likes of you! Besides, any closer and your precious angel will be dying painfully!"

Lacus saw the long-haired man point his knives right across her face before she just rolled her eyes."You _really_ don't know who your talking to if you think you can get us to back off with such a weak threat."

"Quite woman, if you want to live don't mock me! I know you're not human but theses knives will do more than just stab you, they will surge so much through your body that before your boyfriend can even get to you before you will, GUH!"

In a moment Lacus used her energy to have her hair become alive, and grasp Rideaux by the throat hard enough to choke him. Lacus saw the two men grasping her look shocked before she suddenly flipped herself upward to land on Luger's arm and twist his arms with her legs, smashing him into Julius. She then swiftly roundhouse kicked Rideaux in the face before she jumped back to Ben's side.

She then winked."I don't need to be rescued by the likes of you. Now you're going to pay extra for looking down on me!"

Ben grasped Lacus's hand fondly before adding a determined, "Guess this time we are the ones who….tsc, let's just say you did not study are world as well as you thought! I feel bad for all the good men lost to your master, but it seems too late to help them at this point so the only thing left is to avenge them and make sure no one else dies because of your boss's insanity!"

Bisley suddenly had his eyes glow red before he growled out,"You underestimate just what your facing, savior! We were bestowed power that _far_ exceeded are originals! Die knowing just how inferior you champions are to the ultimate power!"

Bisley suddenly had dark energy surge out of him before armor formed around his body. Moments later he emerged from the pillar of dark energy looking like a dark knight clad in black and orange armor, with a faceless helmet as wings of pure dark fire erupted around his back.

As Bisley finished his transformation Luger had his eyes glow before he transformed and also looked like a demonic knight. Julius and Rideaux soon went through their own transformations. As they did Haltmann did not transform, but his chair did transform into a giant mech.

Doug saw the five agents of the Beyonder spread out before he spat on the floor." Not sure if you punks are made to be full of it, but even if you got a few tricks it won't be enough to save you from one hell of a pounding! Nothing I want to break more than punks who are all bark!"

The doppelganger of the President of Spirius had dark fire erupt out of his fist before he sneered out,"We can do _far_ more then bark Enji! The resources of are master is limitless! Star-Dream…produce some reinforcements for us!"

The pillar like computer glowed red before booming out." **Processing recent data. Executing Ephinea sample Lambda_Theos** **EXE**."

The cylinder on top of the machine shot out a purple capsule. As the capsule fell Star Dream fired a red energy beam at it. Moments later the capsule glowed, before it transformed in mere moments in to a monster that hovered over the hero's.

The new threat was a grey colored being with no legs that had a human head with a large dear like branches, orange tentacles for hands and large purple coral like wings.

James saw the monster growl before he readied his bow."I see that creature before, though not in person. That's the Lambda, a very advanced robot that takes over human souls and nearly concurred Asbel's world before he, Sophia and the others stopped him! He…he should have been erased! Does this Star Dream have the power to create beings out of nothing?"

Haltmann laughed loudly before booming out," We gave the Star-Dream a fragment of our master's power, it was chosen by him vie his _Auswählen_! Now it can act as his will, and his will is limitless! We can beckon any one in history to serve us! Keep it up Star-Dream…we must overwhelm theses idiots!"

" **Administer command acknowledged Processing recent files, executing hellion sample** **Heldalf EXE**."

The super computer once more glowed, and this time forged a demonic looking lion human with a brown beard, claws, and dark skin. Ben saw Heldalf give a bloodthirsty roar before an aura of darkness surged out of him before Ben winced. "If this mere machine was linked to the Beyonder, then it's clear he seems to be able to recreate anyone in history!

We have to shut them down now, no matter how many people they throw at us we have to stop them before they stop being random and bring back someone that can cause real harm!"

Bisley ascended into the air before his wings of dark fire got even more intense."Your _already_ out of time, savior, you just don't realize it yet! Even though you became aware of us by some fluke, it changes nothing!

You're the champions of the inferior reality, and no matter how hard you resist, the winners will get what they deserve! "The wall behind Star-Dream slid down as dozens of Alpeh android walked in, and Ben, Lacus, and all of their friends prepared to fight with everything they had to make sure the agents of the Beyonder were not allowed to go through with their genocidal ambitions, hoping that it was not already too late, for the second time.

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ For those who have not played Tales of Xillia 2 I have changed a few things but I felt this was the best way to implement Bisley and his motives from Xillia 2, if he acts differently its because he is a replica created by the Beyonder lol. I in fact liked Luger and Julius a lot in Xillia 2, but I figured I had to have the Beyonder screw over more then faceless guys and gals so those guys got the short end of the stick in this.

Lamdda was the final boss of the normal story line of Tales of Graces, while Heldalf is the final boss of Tales of Zestria. Velvet is the main lead in Tales of Beseria, while that game was a prequel to Zestria, I decided to have Beseria be the one that got in because, Beseria was a much more enjoyable game to me lol.

Renji is the main lead of Project Cross Zone and the game not released in the US Capcom VS Namco.

Cisco was the version from the Flash TV Show, and Reverse Flash is of course from the Flash, figured he fit well for this even if as a cameo lol.

Trace is in fact the main lead from the indie Game Axom Verge. Its a very good Metriod game that's plot's much more in depth then you first would assume so figured it would be fun to throw it a bone.

Rick and Morty are of course from Rick and Morty, the show earned my respect despite it seeming random insanity at first.

The Psyco-Pass stuff is more or less form the anime Psyco-Pass, not everything is the same was it was in that series, I just took elements from that series to showcase the kind of things Ben is using to try and make a better world.

Well, hope you all like how things are going, hope even more at least some of you leave reviews to express what you liked. Tune in next time when Ben and the others frantically fight to stop the Beyonder form being aware of their presence, learn more about their enemy, and descend to start the Secret Wars. Till next time everyone.


	6. Chapter 206: Advent of the Secrect War!

**_Chapter 206: Desperate Assault on the Decree of Madness! Advent of the Secret War!_**

As Ben, Lacus, and the rest of their group rapidly realized what they were up against…the rest of the group that stayed behind on the airships were hoping their comrades were doing ok. Master Myers had been monitoring Access Ark's movement after Ben and the others descended to go to Spirius Headquarters.

On board his ship the _Eldridge_ , the leader of the Enji Knights was diligently scanning the entire area of space around the planet for any anomalies only to come off with nothing for the moment.

Seeing that no one had contacted him after entering the Spirius HQ caused Myers to get tense, causing him to look at his crew again." Fox…we have not heard in from Ben and the others since they entered the building. I can't sense their magical energy either, can anyone find anything?"

Cecil walked up to respond with a steady," Let's not assume the worst yet Master Myers. We were told that the building itself isolates itself from all types of energy in case one of their experiments visiting another realm turned disastrous. Let's have enough faith to trust them unless the others don't respond for an extended period."

"I suppose we can give them _some_ wiggle room for the moment." Myers uttered as he closed his eyes." But…with the situation as dire as Ben, Lacus, and the angels explained we can't take any chances. If we don't hear from them soon I'll descend to see this Spirius president myself to take part in the publicity shoot. Cecil, ask Cress and the others who would want to be the second wave."

As the Enji Paladin nodded another older male voice cleared his throat." Myers…it's not like you to be willing to discard your own plan so swiftly. You seem on edge."

Myers turned to the remark came from another Enji Master, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The man had red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There were many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye.

The man who had his Enji haori draped over the rest of his uniform walked over and put his brown wooden staff on the ground before he looked intently at his longtime friend. " It might be a basic question, but are you feeling alright?"

"Thanks for your concern Yamamoto, but I'm fine. I admit it's been a while since we waged such a vital mission and part of me had hoped that after defeating Zannacross this sort of thing would never have happened again.

But it is, and for the sake of everyone in the universe I must do what must be done to fulfill my duty and just had to, recalibrate my nerves in the process. I suppose, fooled myself into thinking are hard work truly created an ever-lasting peace. I think I heard Kira laughing at me in hell."

"A leader should not distrust what he worked for in front of his followers yes?" Yamamoto uttered. As he did the Enji Master's stance softened." Everything we worked for is _not_ a lie. After all we still have brought peace and stability to the universe on a level never see in history.

From what I gather the angels say this current threat, this Beyonder, comes from outside the universe itself. That means we did not fail, but that we were merely confronted with an unexpected challenge."

"True enough old friend. I suppose my age is catching up to me and its harder for me to adjust. I give you credit for being able to handle it so well Yamamoto."

"That's because I did not slack off on my diet just because I thought my warrior days were done Myers."

"Heh…I admit I've had too much surgery meals in my diet for a man my age. When it comes down to it the fact that everything we sacrificed may be destroyed in an instant is overwhelming at times. I…"

Myers suddenly had his face twitch before he begun to cough violently. Cecil and one of Ben's other Enji friends Kyle Dunamis ran up before Kyle shouted out," Grand Master are you alright?"

"Don't over react lads I just swallowed some air the wrong way." Myers uttered after he stopped coughing. While he smiled, it was a weak one, causing Yamamoto to look concerned." Myers…your heart seems to be getting worst. I know you don't want to alarm everyone but it would be best if you don't push yourself to hard and get the others to examine it again. "

"After the mission, Yamamoto… _nothing_ will matter if we fail this. "

Kyle looked at the monitors before he shrugged." That's for sure if the images Ben showed us come true. But, no disrespect Master Myers but so far things have not been so bad right? Maybe Ben and everyone are just in the middle of a demonstration and can't hear us or something? Or…huh?"

Everyone was cut off as a flash of light suddenly came out from Access Ark. The giant sphere like machine had its tentacle like arms come together and start to glow. Cecil tensed up before muttering," Is this the start of their experiment?"

Suddenly a hologram of the Spartan soldier with the title of Master Chief appeared and instantly stated." Grand Master, we are noticing many people fleeing from the Spirius headquarters. They are looking very panicked. We still can't contact the others above, and even the Spirius employees are looking confused."

Myers responded with a solemn,"Don't go in Chief, just keep giving us intel!"

Another hologram image appeared, that of another one of Ben's friend the humanoid fox leader of the flight unit the Star Fox team Fox Mccloud. As soon as Fox appeared he growled out," We got some trouble…not sure just what yet but Slippy, Cid, and the others swear the Access Ark are locking on to us. Not sure just what for yet though."

"If that's so then have all the shields be at full power! Tell, Setsuna, Amuro, and the other Gundam pilots to be on full alert. Ben, Lacus, James, whatever is going on down there, do your best to be on guard. It's become clear this new enemy is quite devious. But for the sake of everything, we must overcome this!"

The elder warrior of light forced himself to keep a calm mind, to prepare to lead the others through whatever unfolds. Despite his hunch, things were even more dire then he realized.

* * *

Currently Ben and co were frantically trying to assess how to weather the rapidly escalating threat in front of them.

James saw the Star-Dream still glowing with energy before he calmly readjusted his glasses."Well my good man, after seeing the powers of the enemy firsthand I can see how you found yourself overwhelmed before Ben. I just hope the gap between us is not too much to overcome."

Ben glared at Bisley before he saw all the newly summoned enemies glare at him."The gap between us and are current enemies is easy enough to close James, it's their master that's the problem.

He is not here though, and we better make sure these minions do not summon him no matter what! If he keeps spitting out minions, it's going to get messy _real_ fast. Has anyone dealt with the guys that Star-Dream just created?"

"I have not but I have heard of that Lambda monster before like I said. Asbel and his friends fought him, he was powerful enough to endanger his entire planet and was in the process of absorbing the world's entire energy before he was defeated."

Velvet then eyed Heldalf before she took out her sword."I never encountered the lion like demon before but…he does look like the images of a Lord of Calamity that had the power to break the world itself."

"That's cute..."Doug muttered crassly as he cracked his knuckles,"But breaking world enders like kitty beard as a warm up is kind of are thing girl. Well despite all the hassle it will be fun to be able to punch things seriously again!"

Bisley sneered before he pointed a finger at Doug." So, eager for a real fight are we Enji? Trust me you will get more then you can handle, the powers of are master allows all of us to be _far_ superior to are counter parts from this inferior reality!"

" It does not matter how much more powerful you are then the ones you copied scum,"Ezan interjected coldly as his energy surged into his blade." It will _not_ be enough."

Reed slowly approached Star Dream before he glanced at the Enji." Even if Bisley, Eobard, and Haltmann have authority over Star-Dream, I am still the one who created it. Even if I can't stop all of its features, I should be able to hamper some of its functions."

The leader of the Future-Foundation tried to approach the cosmically altered machine, till Haltmann glared at him and had his golden mecha glow red."You may have one of the highest intellects in the universe Reed Richard's, but that won't help you if your powerless to make use of it!"

The doppelganger of the president of Haltmann Works fired a large red energy beam at his former coworker. Before the blast could hit Reed an invisible wall intercepted the blast and redirected it to the ground.

As Haltmann looked shocked two men and one blond woman, all wearing uniforms like Reed ran in. Reed smiled as he saw the woman walk in." Sue, perfect timing as always darling."

His wife Sue Richards just looked dismayed at all the hostiles."I figured Haltmann was clumsy enough to have his machine misfire, but this looks worst then I thought! Reed what's going on! Did Star-Dream open a portal to a hostile reality?"

"I don't have time for the full story right now my dear." Reed uttered tensely," But it seems that having to attend to Valeria ended up saving my life. Some force attacked Bisley, Haltmann, and the others when they went on the last trip, and now they are not the men we knew.

I'm still missing the details but from how the urgent the Enji are acting I'm rapidly getting the impression that whoever altered these men has hostile intentions. Perhaps, genocidal ones."

His wife's brother Johnny snickered before quipping out a sharp,"Well that would really mess things up with my date with Crystal so we _better_ do something about that! C'mon Grimm let's take down theses fakers!"

Bisley chuckled darkly before he glanced at Jonny."The voyages of the famous Fantastic Four end here fool, all of this realms champions can't stop us!"

He made a gesture before one of the Aleph turned to Jonny. The blond-haired male just narrowed his eyes."Don't think you can scare me down with a bunch of tin cans! _Flame on_!"

Jonny used his unique power he got from a cosmic accident to become consumed with fire. He also used his unique power to take to the air and unleash a wave of fire at the approaching robot. His friend Ben Grim cracked his neck before muttering," Time to recycle the junk! Its clobbering time!"

Ben winced hearing the other Ben utter a phrase used by one of the people he hated most of all, then redoubled his focus on Bisley.

Reed's friend pressed a button on his watch before his entire body turned to a brick like substance. The man with the nickname of the" Thing" charged at the Aleph and slammed him hard enough to smash it through the wall. Axel saw Jonny cause Julius and Luger to evade some fire balls before he chuckled." I like that dude's style! If they are already gone, then let's just barbecue these freaks! Burn baby!"

The former Dark Enji extended his hands before flames jetted out and too the shape of his preferred weapons, the red and white chakrams, _Eternal Flames_. The red-haired man threw his weapons at the nearest Aleph, and was shocked to see his target endure the hit.

The Aleph instantly fired a laser blast at the man with the title of "The Flurry of Dancing Flames". Ben flash stepped in front of Axel to slice the blast in half." The robots may not look like anything special but they are no mere cannon folder. If any of you see them launch a sphere destroy it right away. They have the power to lock on to the genes of a species and suck the life out of them."

Cloud had his First Sword split into two blades before he sighed." The enemy seems to want every one of his forces to cause as much death as possible. Tsc…this madness has to be shut down before it gets started."

Cloud swiftly unleashed two blue colored Blade Beam attacks from his swords in the direction of Star-Dream. However, Julius quickly jumped in the way of the Limit Break projectile and slashed them in half with his own blades. The Spirius body guard had his eyes surge with red energy before seething out, "It is futile…all your tricks and talents combined can't stop us Enji!"

Jude saw the raw hate in Julius's eyes before he winced."Julius, you and Luger fought with us against the Zannacross Empire! Whatever force did this to you and Luger you have to fight it!"

Julius just sneered before he charged at Jude. As he did Milla narrowed her eyes before her hands shimmered with light. "Jude don't lose your resolve! They may look like are comrades but they are imposters! For the sake of those that died we must avenge them! _Sigil Spear_!"

The woman Enji fired an energy blast shaped like a spear at Julius, and while her target slashed the attack in half as he did Alvin charged at him while he did and slam his large sword downward.

Julius blocked the attack but his attacker took out a pistol from his free hand and fired a bullet right at his target's head. The man with glasses was swift enough to avoid getting shot in the brain, and his glasses get knocked off in the process.

Alvin chuckled but had a cold expression in his eye as he pressed down hard with his sword."Think you freaks can wear the skins of are friends and get away with that? You're going to pay for that you, GUH!"

In the blink of an eye Bisley burst at Alvin and slammed his energy infused fist at the Enji's face with an intense uppercut. Alvin was slammed into the ceiling hard enough for it to crack.

As the Enji coughed up blood his attacker had his wings of energy surge."We can do anything we want…those in this reality are merely."

While Bisley was preparing, a follow up attack Doug suddenly appeared in front of him. Doug slugged his target so fast it was a blur, and while Bisley was fast enough to block the strike the blond-haired man just yelled out a wild, "Just one meeting and I'm keen on serving you a serving of humble pie jackass! _Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks_!"

The Enji martial artist directed his magical energy into his feet before unleashing a barrage of lighting fast kicks. Doug's assault was swift enough to land a blow on his target, and Bisley was kicked back.

The armored doppelganger stomped his foot in the ground to stop being knocked back before he cracked his neck." I see you have a lot of spunk to yah Enji. Good, the more you resist the more enjoyable the conquest will be! _Death's Head_!"

Bisley had his energy explode before he punched the air with enough force to unleash a punch that unleashed enough pressure to push everyone in front of him back, while also unleashing a roaring skull of red energy right at Doug.

The member of Squad 7 was pressed back an inch from the shock-wave his opponent released, but just had a wild grin sprout."I'm going to enjoy making you squirm punk, _Fury Aura_!"

In a second Doug had energy emerge out of his gauntlets and grieves before he wound back his right fist, and slugged the incoming projectile with enough force to shatter it.

As Doug grinned from the result Bisley prepared to attack again, till Ben suddenly flash stepped above Bisley and unleashed his Shinning Flare Slash. Bisley blocked the slash with his armored right limb, and the blow cracked the floor around him.

Bisley saw Ben was pushing him back and sneered before he wound up his other arm. Before he could try and attack Doug charged at Bisley and smashed him in the head with another punch.

The blow knocked him into the air, and as Bisley stabilized himself Ben looked at Doug and nodded. Doug flashed his trade mark half-lobbed grin before the two went on to both attack Bisley at once.

As they did Reverse-Flash snickered as his hand suddenly vibrated even faster."Hero...does ultimate despair make you stronger, or just break you? Lets find out?"

The man with glowing red eyes prepared to try and dash at Ben with super speed to stab him in the back. But as he did he saw Sonic burst at him with his trademark Sonic Spindash and swerved to see Ben's blue furred friend land back up and wag his finger." Think your fast eh punk? Not nearly fast enough!"

"Bah...ignorant cretin. I'll teach pretenders the price of meddling with _true_ speed!"

Reverse-Flash swiftly moved around so fast that he created after images all around him. Sonic just rubbed his nose before he looked determined."Calling Sonic a slow poke eh? I'll make you eat those words punk! _Sonic Wind_!"

Sonic spun around to become a miniature blue cyclone, but Reverse-Flash laughed and rotated his hands to create a cyclone of his own from his hands to blast Sonic into the wall. As the hero of Mobius cried out in pain Reverse-Flash crossed his arms." Please... I'm one with the Speed Force...moving like a Sonic Boom might as well make you move as swift as a slug."

"Think your hot stuff eh? I"ll show you!"

Sonic tried his Light-Speed Dash but Reverse-Flash was still one step ahead of him. The two moved all over the area but Sonic found his target was one step ahead of him. Sonic got hit again and again till Reverse-Flash moved fast enough to create a cyclone of his own.

As Sonic was lifted into the air the villain in yellow had his right hand vibrate again."Your to unfocused...you don't have the will power needed to generate _true_ ultimate speed! From where I stand, you all are dead already, you just are to slow to realize it!"

Reverse-Flash prepared to impale Sonic through the heart but before he could go through it, he found his hand was suddenly stopped by Ezan. The sliver haired warrior was glaring at him with his Sharingan before his aura flared up." We are very fast at adapting to the situation, as your going to find out the hard way scum!"

Reverse-Flash snarled before he backed off. He attacked from behind, only for Ezan to swerve around and grasp his hand again with his own."Your fast, but you lack enough punch to make it count. Well, that might be enough to overcome some, but not for a elite like me! _Amaterasu!"_

Ezan widened his eyes till his left eye suddenly shifted till it transformed to look like a red and black pinwheel, the evolved form of the eyes, the so called heavenly eyes or the _Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan_.

He quickly used the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan to have black flames erupt all over the area. Reverse-Flash roared in pain and tried to move out of the fire's path but as he did, Ezan predicted where he would move and sliced him in half.

As the sliver haired warrior saw his target widen his eyes in shock the Enji merley had his purple aura explode. "You seem like the type that moves swiftly, so with the stakes of the mission you would understand the need to not waste any time. Be gone, _Light Divider._ "

To ensure his target stayed down Ezan released his well refined purple energy blast attack to eradicate the man who was posing as Harrison Well's completely. Sonic saw the man who nearly killed him get destroyed and finished gasping for breath before he punched the ground."Man, I really have been slacking off. Hate to say it but he _was_ faster then me."

Ezan saw Sonic's dismay and shrugged."Don't dwell on it to much Sonic. We were lead to believe we could "slack off" a tad. Now that you know terms have changed, just focus best on how to complete the mission."

Sonic nodded, but before Ezan could say more he saw Luger prepared to attack Ben from behind. Before he could strike he felt a surge of energy heading for him before he swerved around and saw Ben's rival coming for him.

The Enji Knight's target swerved just enough to avoid being slashed into, only for Ezan's blade to slice across the right side of his cheek. Ben's arch rival saw Luger glare at him before he glared back." Even if you're an imposter, try and sabotage the mission and you will be terminated without mercy."

Luger just grit his teeth and swung both of his blades at Ezan. The sliver haired man easily parried the slashes, only for Luger to have his left blade transform into a sledge-hammer. Ezan saw his opponent easily swing the hammer with one hand and swerved around to avoid the blow.

Luger revealed that was only part of his attack as the hammer glowed blue while it was swung, and it unleashed a wave of ice in the process.

Ezan swiftly found the entire right side of his body frozen.

Luger struck before his target could react. As he did Link and the others saw Ezan be tripped up before the hero of Hyrule grasped the Master Sword tightly." Even if these men have been possessed by the Beyonder, we must protect are friends! To Ezan's side comrades!"

Mario, Kirby, and a few others around him nodded and prepared to help Ezan from Luger, only for them to hear an energy noise. Link glanced to the right to see a large red energy beam heading his way.

He and the others managed to evade the blast just in time to see that it came from Haltmann. The enemy in the giant golden mecha just sneered at all of the defiant looks." Damn low level life forms, you have _no_ right to defy the great wheel from turning!"

Sonic saw this and merely wagged his finger in his trademark style before quipping out," Sure about that? We kind of have a habit of taking down blowhards that think they are superior to us! Heh…you look more like an egg then Egg-man himself, it's going to be fun running circles around you!"

Sonic, Knuckles, and his friend Shadow all dashed at Haltmann at once, only for their target to smash a button on his control terminal, causing his mecha to have its arms extend and spin around fast enough to knock all three of the hero's from the world of Mobius to the ground.

Haltmann prepared to attack once more before Kirby suddenly flew up high in the air and combined his Stone and Spike powers to transform into a large spikey bolder. Haltmann quickly caught Kirby in his transformed state. As he did Mario ran up and took a Mega Mushroom to grow.

He then took out his enlarged Ultra Hammer and smashed Kirby hard enough to bash Haltmann in his cockpit. The impact cracked the altered president's cockpit a little causing Haltmann to snarl with rage before he fired missiles at Mario.

As the heroic plumber unleashed a barrage of fire balls to shoot down the projectiles Link took out his claw shot to grapple on to the golden mecha, quickly land on his target and stab one of the cracks with the Master Sword.

The crack got bigger and Link quickly unleashed a Bombchu to slide into the crack. Haltmann panicked as he saw the explosive head for the cock pit and tried to press a button only for it to blow up.

Link got hopeful as he saw his attack work, only for the explosion to fade and see that Haltmann looked burnt, but alive. The man in the mecha had his eyes glow red before seething out," You lower level life form's will _never_ stop us!"

Wires form the broken part of the mecha's control unit slithered out like snakes before wrapping around Haltman's arms. The mecha then glowed before it unleashed another laser blast. Sonic and Shadow helped the others get out of the way with their speed, and as Haltmann saw he missed he smashed his fist down." You can't stop are power! Though, it would be _helpful_ if the help did their job!"

Haltmann saw his attackers prepare to close in before they heard a furious roar, and most of them swerved around to see Lambda glaring at them. The doppelganger of the being that nearly destroyed the world of Ephinea extended its wings, before it punched the ground.

One of its tentacles burst through the ground, before the entire ground glowed red, before spikes of energy burst out all over. Sonic and a few others could evade the attacks but many were hit.

As soon as Lambda hear people cry out in pain it narrowed his eyes before unleashing a barrage of purple energy blasts at its wings to try and vaporize everyone.

Before the energy blasts could reach their target Aqua suddenly jumped up and cast a spell to have a barrier form around her. The barrier glowed blue before the barrage of blue energy blasts to be refracted back at Lambda.

The blasts all froze on impact, but Lambda just had a surge of dark energy course through its entire body before the tentacle on his left side lashed out to shatter the ice. Lambda swiftly fired a large red energy beam from its mouth to try and over whelm Aqua.

The blue haired Enji just grasped her Rain-Storm Kanata tightly." _Ghost Drive._ "

Aqua had an ocean blue aura explode out of her body before she in a flash appeared in front of Lambda and slashed him across the face with an energy infused slice.

Her blow was strong enough to cut her target's flesh, and while Lambda instantly roared in outrage and tried to impale Aqua, a moment later she vanished, before appearing at the top of his right wing and slashing into that, only to vanish once again to appear and strike his back a moment after that. Aqua did this a few more times before she appeared right in front of Lambda and poured more energy into her sword.

She prepared to stab his eye only to hear a beastly roar, and glanced above to see that Heldalf had decided to join in and was fast enough to appear above Aqua in an instant. The former teammate of Ben's cousin dashed backwards on instinct to avoid the incoming claw slash.

She avoided being hit by the claw, but as Heldalf struck the air he also unleashed a wave of malevolent purple energy at his target. Aqua was caught off guard and not able to cast a barrier spell in time and was slashed across her right shoulder.

While she had blood pour out she only winced, and Heldalf smirked before he dashed forward to attempt to claw out her heart. Before he could get a chance a wall of fire erupted in between him and Aqua. A moment later Axel yelled out," You're not killing _anyone_ kitty, got it memorized? _Magma Impact!_ "

Axel charged right in Heldalf, and in respond his target growled out," _Lion's Howl_!" The demonic lion like creature had dark energy course across his right arm before he thrusted right into Axel's attack. Heldalf was knocked him back a few feet, and yet despite being set ablaze Heldalf just roared hatefully and started to push Axel back.

Before he could attempt to attack the former Dark Enji Squall ran up at Heldalf from behind and had his blue Lion-Heart Gun-Blade surge with energy before he uttered," Taste the fangs of a _true_ lion scum, _Blasting Zone_!"

Squall promptly slashed at his target with his sword more than four times larger than normal. The slash sliced deep into Heldalf's back, causing him to roar in pain. The pain also eroded his focus enough for Axel to break through the Lion's Howl and hit him, knocking him into the air.

As he did Zidane ran up and unleashed his power to turn in to his Trance State. After having pink glowing fur appear over his body the tailed warrior screamed out," Your out of here demon kitty! _Grand Lethal_!"

Zidane promptly unleashed a barrage of pink energy blasts to bombard Heldalf enough to cause an explosion. As Zidane landed on the ground he chuckled." So…what to bet if that did him in? Don't know how tough the real one was but I bet that at least got an arm! Oh? Damn, so close."

Zidane's remark was caused as he and the others saw the smoke clear, and saw that Heldalf had emerged with half of his right arm vaporized. The sight of all the defiant eyes just caused Heldalf to unleash a deafening roar as his eyes glowed red." The unpure…will be cleansed… _every_ last one of them!"

Heldalf unleashed a surge of dark energy to push everyone back before he swiftly transformed into a half dragon half lion monster. As Zidane saw Heldalf roar yet again, and feel some spit hit him he winced."Dragon lion…well at least this is a new one."

Aqua saw Axel shrug at her before she smirked."They are no push overs but we have to hold the line everyone!"

Aqua swiftly unleashed a small sphere of ice at her transformed foe, and while Heldalf swatted the sphere with his massive claw, the moment he did the sphere exploded, freezing his entire limb.

Bisley had just blocked Doug's punch and unleashed a wave of dark energy to try and attack Ben. He saw Heldalf and Lambda both be attacked before he snickered." The current reinforcements are not enough. Star-Dream…do it again! Then keep doing it till are enemies are overwhelmed!"

The large machine begun to glow and as it begun to go with the process the Thing smashed another Aleph before he saw Reed working with Cisco, Rick, and the other scientists and grimaced." Get a move on the genius stuff stretches that eyeball tower looks like it's going to throw another curve ball at us!"

The leader of the Future Foundation whipped some sweat off his brow before he looked up." I'm afraid that even if we created it, Bisley and Haltmann installed security measures that are no simple matter to override. That being said, I can't disable Star-Dream directly yet, but I can alter enough to change its instructions."

Everyone got tense as Star Dream shimmered with light before booming out," **Administer command acknowledged Processing recent files, executing tyrant dragon Xorgoth the…error…priority command request acknowledged. File selected, executing Grande Fudge Melon replication.** "

Everyone got tense as Star-Dream unleashed another beam of light, only to get baffled as what came out was a giant chocolate covered melon. As the large fruit landed near Yoshi the green dinosaur looked in aw."Wow Yoshi could use a break!"

Yoshi opened his mouth only for Luigi to tackle him." Mamma Mia Yoshi don't eat that! That machine is trying to blow up everything it could be poison!"

"Aw come on Luigi it smells so good!"

"I said _no_!"

Reed saw both Bisley and Haltmann glare at him and smirked, also causing his wife to smile."Great job Reed its working! Whatever theses copies are we can out smart them!"

"The employment handbook is _quite_ clear about punishment for in subornation Richards! Your brain may be as good as it gets but it won't do you any good when its carved from your body!"

Reed and those around him glanced above to see Rideaux suddenly above them, charging his knives with energy. The long-haired man prepared to throw the knives when suddenly an energy ribbon latched on to his arms to bind his limbs.

He then glanced down to see Lacus looking at him sorrowfully before the elegant woman ran up."I'd ask if you have any heart but at this point I just wonder if your master is just creating soulless beings."

"Insolent woman, we are no mere robots." Rideaux slithered out,"Rabum Alal merely shares his grand enlightenment with us, to open our eyes to see what truly matters, and what is just in the way! Your magic can't save you! _Dark Punishment!_ "

Rideaux had his knives glow with even more energy before they floated out of his hands and all dived at Lacus from all directions.

Lacus instantly slashed the nearest knife in half with the Oath Keeper and as she somersaulted out of the way of two more knives she cast the Radiant Storm spell to have a flurry of Flower Funnels arisen to blast the knives.

Rideaux saw Lacus keep evading her attacks and merely licked his lips."You can struggle as elegantly as you want Enji, it will make it far more enjoyable when I at last slit your throat!"

"I have better things to do then to get harassed by creeps like you." Lacus uttered as she rolled her eyes." The least I can do for you for the sake of your original is put an end to your delusion!"

Lacus charged at Rideaux and dodged another stabbing attempt before she unleashed a kick. Her target went to stab her foot before she suddenly broke out of her attack and jumped up to grasp her opponent's arm with her legs.

She then threw him to the ground with her legs, and as he was smashed into the ground she landed down and stabber the man's left hand with her white sword. Rideaux winced before he glared at her."

"Don't mock me girl! You may be special but I have a power far greater than yours! The curtain is closing not just for you, but for your universe! _Spike Whip_!"

Rideaux had his energy surge before he had his free hand lash his knives out, before they all formed a large spikey whip of red energy. Lacus jumped out of its path and saw a new spike of energy shoot out for her.

Lacus blocked the stab with her sword, and as she was pushed back a few feet she saw Ben getting punched by Bisley, Ezan evading Luger's attacks while still partly frozen and seeing Cloud have a blade lock with Julius before she just took a deep breath."Sorry…I just don't have time...or frankly the patience to entertain you."

Lacus tugged her free hand to have her energy ribbon go active once more and lash at Rideaux from behind. Her target dodged but Lacus used that distraction to dash at him with a burst of speed and attacked with an open palm strike before her foe could react.

Her blow hit Rideaux right on his throat, cutting off his air and making him be unable to talk. As he gasped for air he glared at Lacus and frantically had energy form in his hands. Lacus just sighed before she jumped up and had her aura blaze out."Take a hint already and get lost! _Burst Stream of Destruction_!"

She promptly fired her preferred energy beam at Rideaux at hit him before he could recover, causing him to scream in pain and be blasted through the ground.

Lacus saw her target vaporize as he was blasted through Spirius headquarters before she sighed."Don't want to jinx us but, at least these guys don't seem as powerful as the ones before. Just…got to take them out before those guys have a chance to arrive."

The woman warrior flicked her hair out of her eye as she looked to see which of her comrades needed her help the most. She saw Terra being surrounded by Aleph and saw one of them were preparing to unleash another gene splicer sphere before she dashed over to help her former squad commander. As she did she glanced to the right and saw Cloud unleash a barrage of lighting fast parries to match Julius.

The blond haired swordsmen blocked another thrust from his enemy before he dashed back and unleashed his Finishing Touch Limit Break attack. As the magical cyclone headed his way Julius narrowed his eyes and unleashed an energy sword wave to shatter it. Before the attack was finished being broken Julius warped behind Cloud with the intent to stab him in the back.

Before he could Gaius blocked his blows with his own long blade. Julius winced as he tried to overpower Gaius. Cloud swerved around and nodded at Gaius before he attempted to slash at Julius form his back.

His target had a burst of dark energy explode out of him to block both swordsmen at once and seethed out a cold,"It's no use…all of you will be swept away by our masters overwhelming power! His rule is absolute!"

"A true ruler does not merely assert his rule out of fear of his or her power, but because he understands all within the realm!" Gaius uttered as he pressed back harder. Julius just looked at Gaius with a cold stare." Gaius of the Out way tribe…your indeed a strong king who managed to win over everyone on Rieze Maxia. However, even great kings like you and Atem Lyalt fail to realize that in the end, all that matters is _power_. "

Julius suddenly jumped up before he put his blades together." And the one we serve's power is beyond anyone in the universe! And that's why all the weak ones that will defy him must be destroyed! It's his will! _Ritual of Devastation_! "

The former Spirius employee unleashed a massive blue X shaped energy wave at Cloud, Julius and those around him but Gaius showed his own resolve as his energy exploded." Maybe that mantra's branded into your head but I refuse to accept that! Not everyone can be the strongest…but a leader's duty is to protect the weak so that they can become strong! And if you intend to kill my people I _will_ crush you _! Absolute Domination_!

Gaius had a miniature sun form around his blade before he flung it at Julius's attack. The two energy attacks collided, but after a few moments Julius pushed Gaius back."Your will is impressive, but _no_ man, not even a king, can stop us!"

Julius was about to put more energy into his attack before suddenly Cloud appeared to his right. Thankfully, he is _not_ alone. _Omnislash Ver.5_!"

Swords suddenly popped out of Cloud's blades and Julius only had time to swore before Cloud slashed at him with a barrage of blue light, moving fast enough to slash with all of his blades in an instant.

Cloud attacked from above with all of his might to end his combo and slash him across the face. As Julius coughed up blood the pain he felt allowed Gaius to push his attack through. As he saw the attack coming he merely smiled bitterly." What a shame…I sure wish I could have had one last pasta margarita. Good luck…Enji."

The blast collided into Julius, causing an explosion. Cloud landed on the ground and wondered what the outcome was from the explosion before he saw an arm fall on the ground and sighed grimly.

He saw Gaius nod before he looked around." Well…at least they don't seem to be able to regenerate. Julius…sorry we were too late for you but we will make sure this does not happen to anyone else!"

As Julius was defeated Ezan was still evading Luger's strikes. Luger had attacked Ezan so rapidly that he did not give him time to strike back. As Ezan was pushed to the wall he smirked." Trying to pin me? I'll give you enough credit for using thought out tactics. However…your fatal mistake was not understanding the full extent of your opponent. And with all that's on the line I don't have room to be…sporting. _Amaterasu_!"

The sliver haired man's aura surged before suddenly pitch black flames erupted around the ice on him, and on Luger's arms. The heat was powerful enough to cause Luger to scream in pain in less than a moment. Ezan grasped his unfrozen hand tightly before he pointed his blade at Luger." This ends now, _Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi_ !"

Ezan's Sharingan suddenly transformed again to take a crystal-like shape before all of the black flames he summoned surged into his sword. Luger tried to repress the pain and gave a wild yell before he charged at the Enji. In respond Ezan coldly uttered," _Inferno Style, Delta Ray Slash_!"

As Luger attacked him Ezan seemed to vanish, only to appear right in front of his opponent and in the blink of an eye unleashed a triple triangle like slash to cut deeply across Luger's chest, torching him with black flames in the process. Ezan observed Luger screaming in pain before he glanced around."You may mimic those of this world but your just invaders that will be cut down."

Ezan then heard a yell and glanced up to see Cloud and Gaius finish off Julius." Maybe Ben's fears were overblown, your falling one after another and…"

Ezan was cut off before Luger suddenly gave a scream of outrage and had his aura explode."NO! Julius! You will _pay_ …for killing my brother!"

The super elite warrior got on guard as Luger unleashed enough power to endure the pain he was feeling. Ezan then powered up in responds as he got back on guard." I see you still have enough emotion in you to care about your brother, but it won't save you, _Chidori Stream_!"

Lighting crackled around the sliver haired man's hand before it streamed into Luger's body. But even while being burnt and electrocuted at once Luger just roared in fury before he had a large lance form in his hand and spin it rapidly, and somehow directed all of the fire and lighting into it. Just as Ezan reacted Luger suddenly hurled the lance at Ezan.

While his target easily sliced the hurled lance, it suddenly exploded. As flames burst out Luger summoned more lances." _Form Destroyer_!"

Luger then threw the lances in his hands before they exploded, and kept throwing lance after lance to pile on in hopes of overwhelming and overwhelming Ezan. Luger landed on the ground and looked to see if Ezan would come out of the flames, only to hear his target utter," _Backlash Mirror-Force Flare_!"

Luger saw all of the explosions suddenly get sucked up into the Nu-Epyon before it surged with energy. Luger quickly tried to throw another lance but as he did Ezan pointed his blade at the man and unleashed a massive purple energy blast.

The blast instantly vaporized the lance and Luger tried to block the blast, but was swiftly blasted backwards. Luger realized he could not over power the blast and grit his teeth before he formed more lances in his hand and blasted the ground behind him.

This allowed him to jump down to the next level and avoid the blast. Ezan cursed as he sensed Luger was dashing around below him to try and ambush him. The sliver haired man promptly jumped into the air, only to hear a crumbling sound above him.

He glanced up to see Luger had crashed down from the ceiling just in time for him to yell out," _Eternal Waltz_!"

Ezan saw Luger have his lances explode with dark energy before he threw out a fierce," _XIII Chidori Blitz_!"

The man with Sharingan eyes had his energy surge before in a flash he attacked Luger fast enough to leave after images in his wake. Ezan kept slashing in a pentagram formation but he saw Luger's Eternal Waltz move made him move fast enough to parry Ezan's blows.

As he saw Luger intercept him he narrowed his eyes." This man is stubborn, but I can't waste too much time on him. Well…since he does not appear to be to troublesome, might as well test some new things out while I have the chance."

Ezan jumped above Luger to prepare the final part of his XIII Chidori Blitz move. As he did Luger saw Ezan pause for a second he threw his right lance at Ezan. His target saw that he was grasping the lance still in his hand tightly." _Amenotejikara_!"

A moment later Ezan's right eye unleashed a purple light. At the moment Luger, had just unleashed his lance, preparing to try and impale Ezan the moment he took out the one he threw. However, in less than an instant Ezan switched places with the lance Luger threw.

By the time Luger realized what happened Ezan had already stabbed him through the heart. Luger saw that Ezan's right eye was purple, before his attacker coldly uttered,"Checkmate."

As he felt black flames course through his body his eye twitched."I…Luger has a cat named Rollo. If…if this reality does not die, no one will be left to take care of him. Make sure…someone takes care of him."

Ezan saw Luger looked serious before he nodded. Luger smiled, before the flames consumed his body and he exploded. Ezan looked around before he cleaned the blood off his blade." This Beyonder…he will pay for turning good men into his pawns."

Ezan casually demolished a few more Aleph robots in an instant to help thin the enemy ranks. The heroes were making progress but as the enemies got destroyed those that remained got more volatile.

Lambda saw Aqua block more of his attacks with her barriers before his eyes glowed red." Tremble to the _final_ night of this universe! _Disaster Flash_!"

Lambda had his energy surge before he unleashed a massive red energy sword at Aqua. The blue haired Enji was able to repel it with her barrier but Lambda suddenly unleashed dozens more energy blades at her in an instant. As Aqua tensed up, James suddenly jumped up." _Licht Regen_!"

James had his energy explode before he took out his cross shaped bow of energy that looked like the style of his family clan the Quincy. He then unleashed a barrage of energy arrows that overwhelmed Lambda's attack.

As his enemy's attack faded James saw an orange crystal like substance in the center of the large monster's chest glow each time it attacked before he glanced at the others."Its forehead seems to be where it starts charging its energy! Keep it busy so I can hit its weak spot!"

Alvin nodded before he charged at the monster and jumped up."Open wide freak it's time to take your medicine! _Terminus Pride_!"

Alvin fired a barrage of blasts from his gun to hit Lambda in his eyes, causing him to flinch. Alvin used that distraction to jump up high in the air and have his broadsword surge with red energy before he plunged it down.

Lambda blocked the strike with his wing, and before he could strike back Renji and others jumped up at Lambda to pin the monster down. James focused his aim as they did." Seems safe enough to wager that's a weak-spot _. Steele-Schneider_!"

James unleashed a blue arrow shaped like a chain-saw and hit Lambda squarely in its chest. As the crystal was cracked Lambda roared in pain and had rays of red energy lash out in all directions to frantically kill everyone in its sight.

James saw all the explosions breaking out before he winced."He's unstable, now everyone hit it with all you got to take him out! _Final Eraser Arrow!_ "

James unleashed his full power to enter the Letz Stile state to have a wing of energy appear around his left shoulder. He then released a massive blue energy blast as X, Megaman, and others fired full power attacks as well. Lambda unleashed a defiant burst of energy to try and knock the combined blast only for it to be in vain as he is consumed, and then destroyed.

As he did Heldalf had tried to pound Aqua with his tail after she evaded Lambda 's attack. However, he was repelled when Milla and Velvet both unleashed spells to push him back.

While the pain made the creation of Star-Dream wince, he suddenly pounced at his attackers. Aqua saw Heldalf was moving faster than the two-woman figured before she winced." Now's not meal time demon! _Magnetic Frost_!"

Aqua swiftly unleashed a sparkling frosty arm in the direction of the monster lion. The spell unleashed enough magnetic force to redirect Heldalf 's strike. As the demonic creature struck the orb it exploded and coated his entire limb with ice that also had magnetic properties.

Velvet saw Aqua's move had distracted her foe once more before she grasped her blade tightly. "Lord of Calamity…as immense as your rage is I'll devour it without mercy! _Annihilating Crash_!"

Velvet then unleashed her power to have her free hand become a large demonic red claw. She swiftly dashed at Heldalf's chest and stabbed him with her sword. She the thrust her claw at him and unleashed a red energy blast at point blank range.

Velvet's attack was powerful enough to push her target back. At the same time that she did Milla floated upwards before powering up herself. She then showed off her magical talent by having Heldalf get attacked by powerful fire, ice, wind and earth spells at once before shouting out," _Elemental Mastery_!"

The Enji then had a large magical glyph form around her before it fired four large energy blasts at once and unleashed a massive energy blast. Being hit by both Velvet and Milla 's blasts pushed Heldalf up in to the air.

Before he could regain his balance, Jude ran up to the monster while yelling,"We don't have time to waste, we have to save our world before it's too late _! Fatale Fury_!"

Jude punched the left lower leg with all of his might, and at the same time Leia had her battle staff shimmer with energy before shouting out,"Jude's right! I'm not going to let an army of freaks get in the way of the story of the year! _Soul Stoke Celebration_!"

Leia struck with all the power she could muster, and with a few others attacking like Ezan's other former teammate Senel Coolidge, used their attacks to hit the half dragon half lion enemy with enough force for him to topple over.

As he did Axel jumped up and became consumed with flames. "Time to deep fry this freak! _Hades Aegis_!"

The former Dark Enji suddenly was consumed with flames. Moments later he was covered in what seemed like an almost samurai like armor composed of molten lava completely covering him, even giving him fiery claw extensions. In his powered-up state, Axel dove down for Helmdalf's head.

In response, his target roared and unleashed a massive purple energy blast. But this just caused Axel to have a wild look in his eye."Please, if you can't be hot enough to play on my level get out of here! _Erupting, Volcanic, Crusher_!"

Axel had his weapon form an ax of pure magma before he charged to bring his attack down on his target's neck. The mouth blast kept him back for a bit but Zero and a few others stabbed Heldalf in the stomach, causing him to be weakened. As a result Axel managed to burst through and successfully behead Heldalf.

Haltmann saw his manufactured helpers falling one by one and yelled in outrage before glaring at his attackers."Damn it all…Star-Dream must have been faulty for it to produce such lack luster support!"

Shadow sneered before muttering a collected,"You _really_ thought such meager beings could make a difference when you're dealing with the ultimate life form, the ultimate warrior and others? "

"Bah…you lot will learn one way or another that your messing with the true ultimate life forms! Meager cretins from an inferior dimension are just delaying the inevitable!"

Yoshi saw the man in the golden mecha unleash a barrage of missiles in every direction before he looked determined." Yoshi won't let egg face talk to his friends that way! We won't let any bully push us around cause the harder they push the harder we push back!"

Yoshi saw the long haired mage Jade the Necromancer blast another Aleph with a powerful lighting spell before he suddenly struck it with his tongue and swallowed it while it was disabled.

To everyone's shock Yoshi was able to successfully devour the robot, and vie his unique body functions, quickly transformed it into a bolder sized metal egg. Haltmann winced as he saw Yoshi pick up the egg." What…Yoshi's can turn organisms to eggs but they are not supposed to get _that_ big!"

"Yoshi has fought with Ben, Mario, Luigi, and all the other great hero's! Yoshi can break the limits of all other Yoshi's to make sure guys like you don't wreck things!"

Yoshi then hurled his giant metal egg at Haltmann, and while his target unleashed another barrage of missiles, the rolling metal projectile was sturdy enough to endure being hit.

Haltmann panicked and caught the metal egg with his mecha 's left arm. While he succeeded in catching the egg at the same time Kirby once more transformed in to a large spikey bolder to come crashing in to Haltmann on the other side.

The doppelganger of the CEO of Haltmann Works caught Kirby as well, and as he saw the forces coming at him from both sides his eyebrows twitched." No matter how much pressure you put on this machine it's _not_ going to break!"

Mario suddenly turned giant once more and struck the glass over Haltmann with his Ultra Hammer. His target tried to repel the three hero's at once before snarling out a defiant, "Still not enough to break me!"

Sonic saw the strain on the mech before he grinned."Maybe not enough to break it tubby, but I busted enough machines to know when they are cracking! Time to and another one to my list!"

Sonic quickly unleashed a fully charged Sonic Spin dash to collide at a small crack where Link previously bombed the cockpit. Haltmann already had been putting his machine under stress from blocking three attacks, and he noticed Sonic just as the blue blur of a hero burst through the cracked glass, and smashed right into his pudgy target.

Just as Sonic flew out from the golden machine Samus transformed into her morph ball state and jumped in. She unleashed a Power Bomb and burst out just as her target noticed.

As Haltmann screamed and desperately tried to throw the bomb out in blew up in his face. Shadow smirked as he saw an explosion break out with enough force to shatter their enemies machine from the inside out." So far you guys seemed to be overreacting Sonic. These guys may not be push overs but we overcome far worst."

Knuckles saw the Star-Dream still glowing before he shrugged." These guys are not that bad Shadow, but it's a _whole_ other story if the guys from well…a week from now show up."

Shadow nodded before the two saw Haltmann land on the ground with a thud. Everyone saw the blistering body of their enemy land with a thud, before Haltmann twitched for a few moments.

As the group wondered if Haltmann was trying to trick them they got their answer when the remains of the mecha landed on his head, causing him to stop twitching. Sonic and Kirby both poked him to make sure he was out before they heard a tremor and glanced up to see that it was caused after Bisley punched the ground in an attempt to kill Ben.

As Sonic saw Ben and Doug still fight Bisley he tensed up." _Seems these guys will go down soon enough, let's just hope this is fast enough to matter_!"

Bisley had just caught Doug's most recent punch and slammed him into Ben before he saw his co-conspirator fall. As he looked around he howled with rage." Damn it, Richard's was able to slow down Star-Dream that much? Did the others lose their resolve?"

"Hell if I know man but sounds like you guys conned yourselves into thinking your something you're not! All that talk and your just punks, so better get ready to get owned like punks!"

"I'm going to beat you with your own limb punk!" Bisley roared out as his energy exploded." I'll kill all of you myself if I have to! _End Bringer_!"

Bisley suddenly unleashed a large red lance shaped energy blast from his hand. While Ben and Doug were fast enough to evade it, as they did it split into smaller energy beams that spread out in all directions.

Ben deflected the blast heading his way but while Doug blocked one another beam blazed past his left leg, causing him to wince in pain.

Bisley saw Doug falter and grasped his fist tightly before his energy exploded. He then burst at Doug like a rocket as his body became a comet of demonic energy." _Everyone_ in this reality can try and stop it but your still powerless from stopping the great wheel's turn! _Absolute Fist_!"

Bisley prepared to try and punch a hole through Doug but despite being wounded it did not slow the blond man at all. The moment Bisley charged at him Doug's energy exploded before he yelled out a wild," I don't get in line with any one's plan but my own yah hear freak!? If you keep trying to get me to buy your con I'm going to blow it out of my way! _Final, Shoryuken, Heaven_!"

Doug's right fist surged with red energy and the moment before Bisley collided into him his target struck back in an instant, with enough force to keep Bisley at bay.

The armored man sneered at disgust at Doug pushing him back and unleashed everything he had, only for Doug to not move an inch. As Doug saw cracks in his opponent's armor his eyes narrowed." For all your barking, you can't back it up so take your defeat like a man already!"

Doug unleashed a surge of power that was strong enough to shatter Bisley's fist entirely and smash him in the chest hard enough to dent his armor. Bisley went flying like a speeding bullet, but Doug was still fast enough to appear behind Bisley and unleash the second part of his combo attack with enough force to unleash a shock-wave. Bisley screamed in pain, and as he got smashed to the ground he saw his shattered fist and winced.

He seemed like he was about to yell before Ben suddenly flash stepped in front of him and had his power surge."I can't take any chances with all that's on the line, this ends now Bisley! _Shinryukenha_!"

While not in his Bankai state, Ben fired at Bisley at his weakened state with everything he had. The doppelganger of the CEO of Spirius frantically tried to repel Ben's spinning energy wave but realized he did not have enough power as his fist started to vaporize.

As the blast consumed him he glanced at Star Dream again."Damn it, are plans were flawless! How, how did you catch on to us? It does not matter, even if Star-Dream has only a fragment of our master's power, just a _glimmer_ of Rabum Alal 's might is enough to break you all! Nothing can stop the great wheel's turn, your only…RAHH!"

Bisley's outburst was cut off as Ben's energy beam at last consumed him, causing him to promptly blow up. At the same time, Geno-Wyrmmon had ripped apart what seemed to be the last Aleph in the area before he looked around." Alright we cleaned house! Did…we really win?"

Ben caught his breath as he and the others looked around." I don't sense any hostile energies around the area. Though, they were hiding last time till they struck so we can't be sure till we checked the entire, huh?"

The owner of the Star Sword was cut off as Star Dream suddenly glowed blood red." **Emergency protocols activated. Canceling replication of Sephiroth and Brad Fowltror test subjects, redistributing all power of Access Ark to emergency portal opening.** "

James was one of the many who tensed up seeing the Star Dream get even brighter before he looked around."Damn, figured they would have some sort of fail safe. Seems like it's going to try and open a portal to its master no matter what."

Ezan had his energy explode before he shouted out a driven,"Then it must be erased no matter what!"

Ben's rival tried to slice right in to Star-Dream's eye, only for an energy barrier to repel him. Cloud saw the barrier flicker before he grimaced." Guess we will have to go all out to stop it."

"Wait, don't get so hastily Cloud." Lacus uttered as she glanced around."If we destroy that machine outright, we might lose the one lead we have to find where the Beyonder is!"

Ben notice the entire building was shaking before he grasped the Star Sword tightly."I get what you mean Lacus, but as bad as it is to lose are shot at finding the enemy before they make their move, if they strike first won't that be just as bad? "

Reed looked again at the Star-Dream before he looked at his computer." Hold on I _might_ have an option C! If you all can just crack its energy barrier up even an inch, I can shut it down if I can get inside of it!

The barrier may be of the strongest class but, if I can pin down its wave length, those of you that can cast barriers of your own can cast your own right next to it, and fracture its power! Sue…get ready to act swiftly."

Reed's wife nodded before Lacus, Aqua, and Tear Grants ran up to the Star-Dream. Reed checked his gear for a few moments before he nodded." Sue…go to frequency Nine Six One!"

The female member of the Fantastic Four looked at the others around her."Please try and match my level to have are barriers align, there is little margin for error here."

Lacus and the others nodded before Sue used her unique powers to raise a barrier without casting a spell. After a few seconds Lacus cast her own barrier to collide with Sue's, and Tear and Aqua cast their own barriers.

The four woman's barriers pushed against each other, causing the barrier around the Star-Dream to ripple. The four-woman kept having their barrier spells collide till more cracks appeared. Lacus saw the cracks and looked hopeful," Its working…quickly before it's too late!"

Ben had memories of the Beyonder's actions in the future before his energy exploded."On it! _Bankai, Divine Flare Edge_!"

Ben quickly unleashed the full power of the Star Sword and unleashed an energy infused slash at Star Dream.

To his relief Reed's plot worked, as the barrier was bent enough for Ben to slash across Star Dream and cut through the metal. Reed saw this and took a deep breath." Now's my chance, lets prey Bisley and Haltmann did not alter this too much."

Reed then used his unique powers he got after being hit with cosmic radiation to have his body become elastic. He quickly extended his left arm to stretch and extend to where Ben slashed Star Dream, and extended his body further to have a few of his fingers seep into the machine.

Ben and the others became consumed with dread as it looked like Star-Dream was about to fire something, before suddenly sparks flew out of its eye and all the light faded from it.

As everyone looked on in confusion Reed chuckled." It may be one of the most advanced machines in the universe, but it's still a machine and with the right wires unplugged it loses its power. They may have backup systems installed, but now we have enough time to disable them."

Kirby saw everyone looking tense before he shrugged."So…does this mean we won?"

Ben saw all the dead bodies around the area, and saw his comrades were still in one piece before he put the Star Sword back in his sheath." Sort of Kirby. We stopped them from alerting their heavy hitters, but this is just the first inning so to speak.

We managed to change the future, now we got to make sure we can keep changing it till the ending. At least with Star Dream intact, hopefully we will have a chance."

* * *

As everyone looked around the area to make sure no one else was hiding to prolong the battle an explosion sound outside made them realize fighting was going out above before. After Myers and the others saw Access Ark start to move they deployed the fleet.

While they tried to contact Spirius staff their only responds was the giant sphere like space station firing purple lasers from its ports. At the moment while they still did not know what Ben was up to, as they saw Access Ark aim to fire something they knew it could not be allowed to go on.

At the moment ace Gundam pilot of the celestial being unit, Setsuna F. Seiei in the powerful _GNT-0000 00 Qan Full Saber_. Setsuna had his Gundam evade a large energy blast before he uttered." We cannot let this weapon wreck the future! Fire everything you have if that's what it takes to stop it! Trans-Am!"

The Lylat Gundam pilot had his machine utilize all the energy that the solar reactors could produce before it turned bright red. He then had the GN Sword V weapon in its left hand convert to rifle mode, before it combined with GN Sword Bits into Buster Rifle mode and unleashed a massive purple energy blast that was able to pierce Access Ark's shield.

Gundam pilot Bellri then had his Gundam G-Self fire a barrage of condensed Proton Torpedo's to damage the section of the Access Ark that had fired on his comrades. Gundam pilot and leader of the London Bell unit Amuro Ray then saw his squad mate Mikazuki ram one of the ports Access Ark had with his upgraded _ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex_ to use the unique tail on his Gundam to plug a gun turret before it could fire, causing more of the massive space ship to blow up.

Amuro then checked the readings he was getting on the computer of the Hi-Nu Gundam before he opened a com."Keep up the pressure, it might take all we got but we can break through it! With the help of the Enji we can…huh? Io...anyone else picking up this massive energy spike?"

Before anyone could respond they saw the Access Ark suddenly stop firing, before a green and white energy beam came from Star Dream and connected with it. The headquarters of Haltmann Works suddenly glowed white, before it split in to segments.

Everyone got on guard, but were surprised to see from the discarded pieces emerge a gigantic humanoid face with a cat like mouth. Myers saw the face was motionless before he raised an eyebrow."Well…I knew this day would be bizarre. As we all know by now, the more harmless it looks the more harmful it can be so get ready for anything."

Cecil, Yamamoto and the others around him nodded, but suddenly Kyle blurted out an eager,"The jamming's stopped Grand Master! Ben and the others must have made progress!"

"Heh…glad this turn of events seems to be a good one."

* * *

As the two groups quickly caught each other up to speed Ben's group noticed the sudden transformation Access Ark went through before Doug raised an eyebrow." The hell is that? Is that the Beyonder dude?"

Kirby eyed the giant head before he gasped."Hey I remember that guy! Well, guess it's a comet and not a man but, that's Nova! He could grant wishes, but I had to blow him up when that nasty two faced Marx wished for him to destroy Pop Star! Wait, how these guys use him when he was in pieces?"

"Ah yes that's right." Reed muttered as he walked up,"Nova came from your planet Kirby. Don't be alarmed everyone, that's the true core of Access Ark. I worked with Haltmann to reverse engineer its remains to utilize its power to help breech the gap between dimensions. He built the Access Ark space station around Nova as a power source.

Star-Dream utilized that power to open the portal and, with the programming erased Access Ark must have reverted to its original state as a safety protocol. Well, at least this means we truly stopped them. I'm still missing the details but it sounds like we adverted something rather dire."

Ben looked solemnly at the remains of Luger, and the others that the Beyonder made copies of before he nodded."Sorry to have given you a scare Mister Richard's but the situation is rather bad. To be blunt things are nearly as bad as when Zannacross was released five years ago."

"What? How is that possible?"

Ben saw that Reed and the rest of the Fantastic Four, and the few mortified Spirius members who walked in were all looking at Ben in horror. But before he could explain another voice interjected with a firm,"My apologies Reed Richards but to be blunt there is little time to waste, every second counts."

Everyone saw a portal of light before Gabriel and a dozen other angels stepped out of it. Doug just raised an eyebrow before spitting out a brash,"Thanks for showing up for mop up duty dudes."

"Sorry for not assisting, we did not want to chance the Beyonder becoming aware that Cosmos was on to him or everything could have been at risk." Gabriel uttered." But we sensed the entire area and for one reason or another, the Beyonder does not seem to be watching his minions at the moment. So…for now at least we are safe."

Milla and the others native to the planet could not help but look in awe as Ben casually nodded to the angels." Are theses they celestial ones that out rank even Maxwell? Things must truly be dire. I…huh? _Muzét_ , is that you? What are you doing here?"

Everyone heard a giggle before a woman hovered out of the pack of angels. She had long, blue-green hair, green eyes, and pointy ears. She wore a slightly revealing blue and white outfit, as well as white gloves adorned with blue, green, and purple rings on each of her arms.

She possessed intricate light-blue wings, and used them to fly over to Milla before throwing out a sultry."Milla you're ok! Oh come now you think your sister was not going to see if you're ok? I was having fun in the spirit world when I saw everyone running around all panic like saying that what was going on in your world could affect the fate of everything! How could you do something so dangerous without telling me?"

"Don't blame me Muzét, time was of the essence."

Muzét just hugged the blond woman, and Alvin saw Ben, Lacus and the others looked confused before he chuckled."That's Milla's sister. She, can be a tad eccentric but she helped us out, after we calmed her down and got her to see destroying half the planet was not a good idea."

Gabriel glanced at Star Dream before he sighed." I'm glad you were able to disable this machine without destroying it, this will smooth things over. Mister Richards I know you have a lot of questions but for now I must ask if you and the other scientists can repair Star-Dream and have it open a portal to the precise place that your comrades went through?"

Reed looked at the damaged and disabled Star-Dream, and then saw Rick pushing a traumatized Morty out of the way before looking at one of the computer screens and giving an eager thumbs up before he closed his eyes." It will take an hour to repair at best, we want to make sure all the, hostile programming is purged before we reboot it. "

"We will help you in any way we can to speed up the process. For now, I must ask, did any of you see just what the world was like that those that the others stepped through? Did any of you see what the realm they looked into was like or were the ones the Beyonder took over the only ones who really saw the world?"

Cisco looked at the computer for a moment before he raised an eyebrow."You know, Bisley, or at least evil clone Bisley did bring a portable camera on his suit for any possible first contact when his team on the _Red Sprite_ survey shuttle. He said the bigger probe satellites would come later but, he only shared with us the first few seconds of what he found. He said he put the entire recording on his personal server.

Well…since I don't have to worry about being fired anymore might as well give it a shot. Alright…give me a second, got it! I'll display it on the main screen for everyone. Huh…the footage is over an hour long, sure as hell longer than a few minutes I got from Commander Gore like Bisley said it was!"

Everyone remained on edge as the scientist had a holographic image of the recording Bisley took show up in front of Star-Dream. They saw six men, the real Bisley, Julius, Luger, Rideaux, Wells, and Haltmann walk through a portal, before entering a rocky area that had a green sky.

For a few moments everyone was looking around before they saw a flash of light. Everyone then looked up, and the group, even the angels were shocked to see that a large red planet was hovering right above the planet's sky, and seemed to be perfectly still.

The group saw that a sun was very close, and nearly looked like a crystal. One of the group, everyone was in space suits with helmets, walked forward. Suddenly two clouds above them turned to giant yellow eyes. For a moment the eyes were motionless, but after one in the group stepped back the eyes unleashed giant beams of light.

A moment later the camera dropped, and Ben's group saw the camera fall to show Bisley and those around him were paralyzed, and a few moments later their paralyzed bodies were herded to the sun, before in a flash of light they were gone, leaving the camera to record nothing continued to happen Cisco had the footage fast forward, only for nothing to change till the footage ended.

As the recorded footage ended Reed winced."So, the footage he talked about was a lie, this is worst then I thought. Were the eyes supposed to be the Beyonder you were talking about? It was brief but it seemed like that planet was aligned nearly like a moon, the rules of physics seem to be vastly different in this dimension."

"Trust me with what I saw the Beyonder do I would not put anything past him." Ben uttered dryly as he walked up to the head of the Future Foundation,"Glad fate or whatever else caused you to not go with them Reed Richards or the entire universe might have been destroyed...again. Well, you went through all this you all have the right to know what's at stake and what we have to do."

Ben, Gabriel, and a few others quickly explained to Reed what happened, and he and the other scientists quickly worked to repair Star-Dream to help the heroes with the next phase of their operation. A hour later everyone had finished healing from the injuries they obtained during the fight, and prepared themselves the best they could till they were told to gather at Elympio's port.

As Doug saw all the air ships ready to take off he raised an eyebrow."Yo Grand Master what's going on? The game plan changed or something?"

The leader of the Enji grinned before responding with a composed," The plan's still the same as before Doug, we have just been taking in all the data to make sure its preformed properly. As bad as things got, you all did well to make sure the situation did not escalate. Now at least, we can confront the enemy on the best terms possible given the situation."

"Does that mean we really know where this Beyonder jerk is hiding?" Hiryuumon blurted out anxiously as he wagged his tail." Do we know what that jerk plans to do yet?"

"Sadly we don't have enough information to grasp everything but we have some idea at least." Reed walked up with the other scientists and members of the Fantastic Four." Bisley did not leave a list of orders from his master or something that complete, but between what the angels told me and the information we did uncover we are at least a little more enlightened on what we are dealing with.

Thankfully the recorder Bisley brought with him was a probe as well. It seems this Beyonder is not absolute in his cunning, he did not destroy it and thus we got some data on the planet Bisley and the others landed on.

We did find out that Bisley and Haltmann both ordered ZONE devices, large spherical spatial bombs of sorts that were part of the process used to open portals to other dimensions before Star Dream was completed.

My guess, based on what you told me about how the enemy would open portals to other planets in the future, is that the ZONE spheres would be transferred to the enemies forces and be used to create "anchor" points so that the Beyonder could go through with this Incursion that he plans to unleash. It's entirely possible that the enemy will go to other parts of the universe if they find out we are waiting for them, but with the angels on the watch we should be able to be alert now.

As for the Beyonder's realm, we were able to find out one interesting tidbit. The planet that Bisley and the others saw before what seemed to be the Beyonder found them, upon closer look not only is it a planet in our universe, it would seem to be two planets fused together."

Lacus was one of the many shocked by that before she blurted out,"A planet from our universe? You mean the Beyonder has taken entire worlds into his own reality?"

"Not quite Lacus." Myers answered." We checked, the worlds are still in our universe. They would be the world of Eos and the world of Orience. Both worlds wear near the quadrant near Lighting's world of Grand Pulse and were at one point guided by the l'Cie and the angel Eltro but otherwise have little in common.

Yet from what we have been told the Beyonder seemed to have replicated two worlds and fused them together, we can even identify continents form both planets like what is known as Kingdom of Concordia on Orience and the city of Insomnia from Eos. It is a bit baffling to me why someone so keen on eradiating all there is would be casually copying planets."

"I'm not for sure Grand Master but I might have some idea." Gabriel put out."Perhaps with all that he missed the Beyonder desired to see what he missed out in his long slumber? Some of you said those you fought said something about a "Battle-World", it nearly sounds like he is treating this as a game."

Ben looked at the damaged Spirius Headquarters in the distance before he sighed." He may be deranged enough to think it's a game, but it's the kind of game that can't be allowed to go on! So give it to me straight, are our hopes of stopping him any higher then when we started?"

"I'd be lying if I would not say the stakes are still high Ben." Gabriel answered."But I will say we are in a better state then before. We are using are magic to seal off the entire region of space around the planet from outside detection to minimize the chances of the Beyonder detecting our movements.

With our help Richards and the others will soon have Star-Dream open a portal to the Beyonder's realm, and this one will be large enough for your forces to enter. This time we will be the ones to catch the enemy by surprise, we will cast a spell to mask everyone's presence."

Cloud looked at the steady look the angels had before he walked up."Even if we are able to travel through the Beyonder's reality long undetected, what are we supposed to do when we find him?"

"Cloud's right, is the Divine Nova ready to be used yet?" Ben uttered anxiously." Alas the process needs more time Ben." The angel answered." That's why we strongly advise you just investigate just what the Beyonder is truly up to in order to properly stop it. Then, once that happens things should be ready for you to have the means to stop him."

As Doug heard that he cracked his neck before he threw out a dry," That's the best you got? Finding out what the bad guys are up to is all well and good but if this dude is in the same ball park as Zannacross then seems like your plan has a few holes in it! We saw that this guy could scoop up those suckers in the blink of an eye! All its going to take is one second of bad luck and this plan is sunk."

Aqua saw the angels all looked uneasy before she sighed." Doug…I doubt the angels are being heartless about this. But, the fact is this is the best shot we have at the moment so despite the risks we have to do with what we got or we are all doomed."

As Doug glowered at Aqua, Ezan suddenly chuckled."What's wrong Fitter? Forget it's our duty to do what must be done to protect the innocent? Besides, even if Ben and Lacus don't have their full power restored it does _not_ mean we are powerless. After all…some of us have managed to learn new tricks since the war's end."

Lacus saw Ezan grasp his right eye before she leaned forward." Ezan…I noticed your eye was glowing purple for a moment when you were fighting Luger and at the same time your energy felt different. Is…this the result of your illness?"

Ezan looked confident before he looked down." Not in the way you might expect Lacus. The truth of the matter is that, the one advantage of being put in a near death experience is that it forced my right eye to evolve form a Sharingan, to a _Rinnegan_."

Everyone saw Ezan's right eye transform once more into a purple ripple like state before James blurted out."Wait a second, the Rinnegan was the same kind of eyes that Xemnas had!"

"Indeed he did James." Ezan retorted calmly," But don't forget that both Xemnas and I were beings that were experimented on to be the true ultimate soldier, the desired successor to Seyia Leingod. It would seem that after enough time had passed my eyes evolved to their true potential. Or at least one did since I was not a pure a clone as Xemnas was."

Zidane raised an eye brow as he looked at Ezan intently." Hold the phone hear Ezan what is going on? You went nearly killed dozens of times during the war! Hell, you legit killed yourself taking down that crazy demon lord Dahak in the final battle and your Sharingan still did not turn purple! C'mon admit it you got bored and got someone to jack up your eye for fun eh?"

Aeris giggled before throwing out a playful," I assure you Ezan's not lying about his eye evolving naturally. I like to think that what mattered was the extra power he had at the point of time. After all the first time, I saw the Rinnegan was when we first had…"

Ezan wince and quickly cleared his throat." What Aeris means is that I think it's that my body had to be at a precise point for the Rinnegan to awaken. I'm glad I have more to use its power for then winning tournaments."

As Zidane, Doug, and a few others snickered Squall cleared his throat." I'm glad even your step father's efforts to sabotage you had a few positive side effects to it Ezan. Does this mean you now can do all that Xemnas could do?"

"Not quite Squall." The sliver haired man answered to his former team leader." Like with the Sharingan each bearing of the Rinnegan has access to his own unique skills, plus I'm more limited since I only have one eye. Still, my control over the elements are _vastly_ improved, including the elements of the divine. I only had limited means to test my new powers over the past year.

One such new skill I can perform is the Amenotejikara, which allows me to warp places with my target in less than an instant. I'm not sure if I have the power over life that Xemnas had, but I would prefer not to use such dark spells unless it was absolutely vital for some reason or another.

The Rinnegan is powerful enough to see through dimensional distortions, so in theory I should be able to see the Beyonder if he would try to hide to surprise us. Its not much but even so it's enough to give us more of an edge on are foe's."

Doug saw the sliver haired man's confidence before he rolled his eyes. God damn it you get power ups just from nearly dying even _after_ the war's over? Not all of us get a golden hand Ezan, but don't think even with that new eye of yours you can look down on me! Sometimes all the talents and unique skills can't stop raw skill yah hear!"

"Heh…all the more reason we have to save all reality Fitter, I'm all too eager just who _truly_ has the superior skill, yet again."

Doug had his eyebrow twitch but Aqua got in front him and looked sternly."Enough Doug this is not the time for petty things like that!"

The blond haired man saw everyone was looking at him before he just tipped his hat lower."So, _that's_ the word eh? Fine…guess it's only a big deal to yours truly but whatever."

Ezan shrugged before he looked back at the airships."So then…are we waiting for reinforcements or anything?"

Myers closed his eyes before he turned around." Numbers won't mean much in a battle like this, to be frank we have the people hear that stand at least some chance of surviving this battle. Your group will deploy into the Beyonder's reality, I'll direct our forces on this side just in case the worst happens. As unlikely as it may be, we need forces here for one last stand if need be."

Ben raised an eyebrow before he walked up to the older Enji." You're not going with us Master Myers? I get what you're saying but we will need your strength with an enemy as powerful as the Beyonder."

"I'm sorry Ben but I must stay on this side. Not only for my power but to coordinate things and keep people calm. We are already working on trying to not keep the people in the corporations from descending into chaos after the deaths of their leaders.

Thankfully Susie is able to take control of Haltmann Works for the time being while a Miss Vera will be the intern president of Spirius. That's just some of the work we have to go over with King Atem, Ansem and the others. That's why, I want to save my energy for the moment of truth, to save everything for when it will matter most."

Ben saw Myers was hiding his right hand in his cape before Yamamoto suddenly walked forward."I'll be going in the mission. I'm arguably the strongest Enji Master under the Grand Master so the gap won't be to wide."

Ben tried to pull out a confident smirk as he threw out,"Ah I see. Thanks, the more Enji Masters having my back the better."

"Forget I'm a Enji Master now to Ben?" James uttered as he repositioned his glasses." I'm not quite on the level of Master Yamamoto or some of the others but my assets will be vital for this going as smoothly as can be."

Ben winced before unleashing an uneasy chuckle." Sorry about that James with all the stuff going on I forgot how much has changed. Your right though, guess we have what is needed to pull this off now and we just got to make sure we do it right."

Gabriel turned around before he pointed in that direction."We can't unleash all of heaven's army at the Beyonder, it would alert him to say the least. But we will give you some support.

Chronoa provided us some of her Time Patrol agents. You have not met him before but you have met his father. He's the son of Vegeta, Trunks."

Gabriel pointed to the right where Ben and co saw a man around Ben's height with short purple hair, blue armor partly covered by a black coat walk forward. The purple haired man saw Ben and the others and just smiled."Ben Auro, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Trunks Briefs…son of Vegeta and one of the Supreme Kai of time's Time Patrollers. It's an honor to meet you in person, thanks again for saving the universe."

"Thanks…let's just hope we can do it again." Ben uttered as he and Trunks shook hands."I've been updated about the situation Enji. I've spent a very long time tracking down time anomalies, and those that cause them. It may not be precisely the same with this Beyonder but if there is any weak spot in his reality, or in his power, I can help find it.

I'm not quite as strong as my father or Goku, I still have yet to master God Kai even after all this time. But let's say, with how the mission is I'm more focused then they are for the moment. We really can't afford for them to challenge anyone to a fight before we have a clear situation."

"Heh…trust me I know what you mean Trunks. Well, glad we will have your specialty for this. Seems like we will have as good as odds as we can manage. I just hope the Beyonder won't attack while we are in his realm."

Before Trunks or anyone could answer a new male voice uttered a composed." He can try and pull a fast one Ben Auro…but I assure you he will have a _hell_ of a welcoming party."

Ben gasped and swerved around before he saw Beerus and Champa, along with Whis and Valdos descend from the sky. Ben also noticed ten others with garb like the two God's of Destruction, one that looked like a humanoid fox, one that looked like a green man with a red beard, one that looked like a humanoid pink elephant, another that looked like a humanoid clown, one that looked like a grey merman, another that looked like a humanoid brown eel, another that looked like a yellow mouse, another that looked like a tall green robot, another that looked like a tall woman in Egyptian garb, and lastly a round man with elf like ears and a beard that covered his face.

Ben saw Beerus looked amused before he cleared his throat."Ah good to see you Beerus, did you come for the party?"

"I wish…but Cosmos insisted I guard the portal just in case. All of the God's of Destruction have been gathered as part of the last line of defense."

Beerus uttered as he motioned to those behind him." Hell, if nothing else it's the first time all of the God's of Destruction have been allowed to be active in quite a while so should be a party. This world better have some damn good food."

Doug saw Hiryuumon, Yoshi, and a few of the others looking anxious before muttering,"God's of Destruction? The hell is this bro you dug up some robots that quack Wily planned as a backup plan or something? They sure look goofy enough."

Ben saw Beerus, and all the others look annoyed before he winced and quickly went up to Doug."They may look…unorthodox Doug but these guys are some of the most powerful angels in existence, they are even more powerful than the Royal Knights. To be honest I can't beat them without my full power."

As Doug raised an eyebrow, Ezan eyed Beerus intently."Well, I can sense unique energy with the Rinnegan but still…your saying _no_ mortal can match their power Auro? Times have changed and such a theory should…"

Ben winced and quickly got in front of his rival before throwing out a panicked,"Ezan trust me this is not the time for more problems! Just take my word for it ok?"

Beerus laughed before he leaned forward." Glad you're looking at things more clearly now Enji. Well…enough so that you're on the ball dragging out this Beyonder punk's little scheme out of the shadows. Just don't get cocky."

Whis nodded before adding,"Indeed…I'm one of the fastest teleporters in existence but the Beyonder would interfere with my power as long as you're in his own dimension so don't count on me being able to reverse time again to bail you out."

"Don't worry Whis." Ben retorted as he gave an thumbs up." We managed to win the cosmic war and beat Zannacross himself without time traveling so, now that we know what's going on we are going to make the impossible possible."

Beerus rolled his eyes before throwing out a deadpanned,"Well if you are going to pull that off then you better stop talking about it and do it! Or do I have to kick you all they're for a head start?"

Doug chuckled at the God of Destruction's bravado before he tipped his hat." Don't have all the details on you yet dude but you sound like a dude cool enough to drink with."

"A gutsy one, are we?" Beerus said with a snicker." Well I admire your bravado, prove to me your strong enough to be on the same table as me and I'll think it over. So, go on and make sure there is still a table already!"

Ben cleared his throat as he looked around." Well…are we waiting for anything else or are we good to go?"

"It seems Mister Richards and the others have Star-Dream ready so we are good to go. We don't want to send the entire fleet, just enough ships to give you all a chance to be spread out in case one group encounters a disastrous surprise.

The Neo-Highwind will go, with the Tri-Edge, the _Waverider_ lead by Captain Rip Hunter, another will go with the "Star Lord" Peter Quill along side Fox McCloud in the Great Fox, and Doug will go with his ship the _Zodiac Pinion_. Ladies and gentlemen…if there is nothing else then its time to begin the mission.

Once again, the fate of all that there is rests on your shoulders. I hope this is not the last time I see any of you, but with the stakes this high we must be willing to give up everything to save reality itself. Just, do what you must, nothing more, nothing less."

Lacus put her hands together before responding with a warm,"I promise we will be careful Grand Master."

"That's all I can ask of you all. Well then comrades, may the force of light be with you all."

Ben nodded before retorting with a solemn,"Same to you Master Myers."

Trunks then went over to Lacus before he nodded."Miss Raystar…if you don't mind could you go over with me the precise details of the things like the "glitches in space" that you dealt with before now as we descend into the Beyonder 's realm?"

Lacus blinked for a few moments and looked at Ben before he shrugged. She then smiled back."Sure I'll be happy to."

"Thank you. I'm going on the Waverider…Rip Hunter has worked with my group in the past so he has specialized gear. Ah yes, would you mind if your Digimon partner comes along as well? Just have a few tests I want to do. Everyone, looking forward fighting alongside you. Just hope the first impression I give you is not the last."

As everyone began to go to their ship Muzét nudged Milla on her shoulder before throwing out a playful,"Even if the stakes are high sister, at least we can be together again Milla!"

"Even you have to take this seriously Muzét,"The blond Enji Knight retorted as she struggled to keep her composure."This is far bigger then what any one besides Ben Auro himself has done before. When we cross the Temporal Crossroads we won't be just going between our formerly fractured world, it's to a whole new universe, a universe that if I heard right was created on a whim of our enemy."

Gaius shrugged before throwing out an assertive,"Regardless of how powerful the threat is, as a king I must do my duty to protect my domain, I'm sure the rest of the Enji feel the same."

Jude nodded before adding an eager,"Don't worry Milla, fighting alongside the savior we can't fail!"

Doug paused before rolling his eyes."Man Ben…only been a few years and people forgot you're not a god."

Ben saw Doug was mostly playful in his eyes before he responded with an uneasy chuckle."I guess it's hard to give a modest reputation when you saved the universe. That being said...right now I _have_ to live up to my reputation Doug. Maybe not a god, but whatever it takes to save everything I care about! This time, I _will_ live up to my legacy!"

Doug was about to respond before Lacus grasped Ben's hand and squeezed it warmly."Don't feel like you have to carry the burden by yourself sweetheart. You have all of us, if not everyone in the universe having your back. Even if you're the one with the strongest power level this time it's not your destiny, this time it's something we will all work to overcome together."

Ben looked Lacus in the eye before he smirked."Thanks Lacus, I admit I've been feeling like I failed my job and all that but I guess no one really saw this coming. I feel better now."

"No problem, trust me I know all about feeling like the weight of the world, if not the weight of a dimension is on your shoulders. Alright, better meet up with Terra and the others on the Waverider to talk with Trunks. I know it's been a while but don't get to anxious just because I'm not besides you as we go through ok?"

"I'll just have to be extra careful not to get hurt with you not close by. Just…keep in touch so that we are ready the second a threat happens, we can't let this Beyonder get another chance to take everything away from us."

"He won't my love, I promise."

The two then kissed passionately, before Lacus parted and waved before going with Hiryuumon to meet Rip Hunter, Velvet and her team, another Enji, Sara Lance, and Trunks. Doug saw how passionate Ben looked, saw Aqua looking worried in the distance and cracked his neck." Stop star gazing bro, we got work to do am I right?"

"Of course, see you on the other side Doug. Just be careful."

"Same to you man."

The two-fist bumped before getting on their respected ships. In a few minutes the ships were ready to go, and Reed and the others prepared Star-Dream to open a portal to the Beyonder's dimension. This time the machine was attached to the Nova Comet itself.

Like before Star-Dream started to glow, and this time pillars that formed a mirror formed out of the Nova Comet. Reed, with Master Myers, the rest of the Fantastic Four, and Gabriel looked at all the monitors before the leader of the Future Foundation took a deep breath. "The frequency is matched, the harmonics are constant, the uncertainty engine is primed, as far as I can see we are ready. Get ready Enji, the Schwarzwelt portal is opening."

"Schwarzwelt?"

"Oh my apologizes Schwarzwelt is what we are naming the class of portal. The name Schwarzwelt comes from the human culture once called German.

Schwarz, meaning black, and Welt, meaning world. A antithesis to are reality, its a..."

"Reed lecturing them its precise meaning won't have any value if everyone is to dead to remember it!"

"Fair enough Sue. Alright everyone get ready."

Gabriel nodded before his wings extended." We are indeed ready Mister Richards. This time we will be the one's masking are true intentions till we are ready to strike."

He, along with other angels like Alcor, Adam Warlock, and more all cast beams of light to form a golden cage of light around the entire region of space.

The Supreme Kai looked at the airships intently before he nodded." The spell worked, you all, along with all of your equipment are now endowed with Cosmos's blessing, so you in theory should be unable to be detected by anyone that does not have her detection. We will see who's power is superior I suppose."

Reed nodded before having Star-Dream go through the final phase. The machine promptly fired a red energy beam that hit the mirror like ring in front of it. The beam got three to four times larger after going through the mirror like object, and became wide enough for the Neo-Highwind and the other ships to fit through. Cid checked his ship's scanners before he chuckled." The hole seems stable. Alright boys…better hold on because this is going to be one hell of a ride!"

Ben saw the hole of purple energy, saw those around him like X, Zero, Master Yamamoto, Renji, and the others that went with his team before he put on the most confident face he could muster. Alright guys, it's now or nothing, time to be heroes."

The Tri-Edge burst at full speed for the portal, with the Neo-Highwind and the others right behind it. Master Myers saw the ships go through the portal, and after a few tense seconds Reed checked his monitor and nodded."They made it through intact. Far as the data shows they will enter successfully."

Myers struggled to not look worried as he grasped his sword tightly."Ben…Lacus…everyone, it's in your hands now."

The leader of the Enji felt a pain in his chest, grasped it and saw the others were looking at him before he shrugged." Good work everyone, I suppose while the situation is dire we must do what we can to keep our wits. There for I propose a dinner for the occasion?"

Gabriel nodded before he looked down and saw Beerus, Champa, and the other God's of Destruction below."A fine idea Myers, but let's make sure that the God's of Destruction have their own table. They are a lot that…are very picky about how they eat. Well, Alphamon, Thor, and the others will watch over the portal, we will be ready just in case the worst happens."

"Team B" went down to do what they could to keep calm as "Team A" braced themselves for anything. For a few tense minutes, Ben and co saw nothing but a purple light as they traveled to an entire new dimension.

Everyone held their breath as a flash of light blinded them for a moment, till to Ben's relief they saw what looked like relatively normal space once more. Ben looked around the window and saw what seemed to be a large star before he looked around."Well everyone, this looks like neither heaven or hell so guess we made it eh? Donny how's it looking?"

The long-time copilot of the Tri-Edge paused for a few moments before swerving his head around." The odds that we successfully entered the targeted destination are eighty percent Master."

"You sure we did not just go some were else in the universe?" Megaman muttered with curiously." Positive Megaman. For one the data fragments resemble the unique samples we managed to analyze from the Beyonder's minions. But more importantly, just look in front of you."

The blue bomber, and those around him did just that. As they did they saw the planet that Bisley took before, and gasped as they saw that not only was that planet still close to a planet, but that four other planets were hovering in orbit relatively close to each other, nearly like a ring of planets that were all revolving around the crystal-like sun in between them. "Well…this really is beyond what the norm is in our universe, guess the laws of time and space are whatever the Beyonder says they are."

X looked around before he narrowed his eyes." I don't see any other stars; this ring of planets might very well be the only part of his reality."

"Well we better check out what differences these planets have and figure out where is the safest place to land if any. Hey that red planet looks."

Before Zero could respond everyone saw a light, before to their shock the red planet in the area suddenly blew up in one massive explosion. Everyone tensed up as they saw only star dust float where that planet was before Yamamoto narrowed his eyes." Has the enemy found out about us?"

Ben quickly opened a com link to the others before blurting out,"Anyone detect anything coming for us?"

"Not heading for us per say Ben."James uttered in an analytical tone." But we are starting to see warships in the distance. It's odd though, the enemy fleet is, chaotic."

"What you mean? Are his warships super bizarre or something?"

"By the country, it's how familiar they are that's, perplexing. On first glance the nearest ship matches that of an Imperial Star Destroyer from the era of the Galactic Alliance.

I can even see from the markings that it's the ship _Anakin Solo_ the ship commanded by the _Sith_ Lord _Darth Caedus_. But what's baffling, is that they are fighting Tie Fighters that have the markings of the _First Order._ "

"What's the big deal dude?" Doug pitched in." They from different parts of time or something? They said the Beyonder was recreating things and people all over history right?"

"True Doug but this is even more bizarre. The First Order was not a real group, in was a fictional retelling of the era after the legendary Luke Skywalker. Real Stealth X ships are fighting more or less "Fictional Retellings". Yes…I even recall the story that this ship the _"Finalizer_ ' was part of the records of the " Fictional retelling of history. Or...wait was that the other way around?"

Ben looked at the data James was presenting and indeed saw many eye ball like black colored TIE fighters fighting other fighters, and even machines that while not quite Gundam's looked close to mobile suits. Ben made sure none of them were coming for him before he raised an eyebrow. "Why would the Beyonder have his men fight each other?"

" I'm not sure yet but, I'm seeing some samples of the fighting going on in theses planets, from what we see it seems like individuals that strongly look like hero's are fighting ones that traditionally look like "bad guys". On top of that, I noticed that many of the planets look like they are parts of planets we known and fused together. One world even looks a lot like Hyrule."

"What the hell is going on here? Are some of them not loyal to the Beyonder or or…"

Before he could finish another light blinded the sky. As everyone wondered if another planet was about to blow up the star itself had purple eyes form out of it before booming out." **ATTENTION MY SUBJECTS, THE NEXT PHASE OF THE BATTLE WORLD HAS CONCLUDED**!"

Ben felt a chill go down his spine before he stepped back." That voice, it's the Beyonder!"

Yamamoto grasped his staff tightly before grinding out,"So… _this_ is the villain who destroyed the universe?"

"Without a doubt Master Yamamoto," X uttered." The booming voice, the energy, this is the maverick we have to stop. So…Battle World really _is_ a game then?"

Everyone noticed that the ships and fighters had all stop fighting the moment the Beyonder stopped talking, and after a few more moments the Beyonder continued." **ZAMASU HAS CLAIMED VICTORY OVER ALL WHO OPPOSED HIM, HE HAS CLAMED THE RIGHT TO BE MY DIMENSIONAL NIHLIO GENERAL! HIS VICTORY RESULTED IN THE DESTRUCTION OF THE PLANET HOSNIAN PRIME BUT IT IS A SMALL PRICE TO PAY TO PROVE HIS WORTHYNESS TO ENFORCE MY WILL!**

 **THE NEXT PHASE OF BATTLE-WORLD WILL BE THE LAST FOR MY PATIENCE IS ENDING! NO MATTER WHAT LAYS AHEAD OF YOU MY PAWNS, SLAY YOUR ENEMIES, AND PROVE YOU CAN HELP ME DESTROY ALL THAT OPPOSES ME AND ALL YOU DESIRE WILL BE YOURS WHEN I ERASE THAT WHICH IS IN MY WAY! YES…THE INCURSION…WILL BEGAN AFTER BATTLE WORLD IS FINISHED! SO GO FORTH AND PROVE WHO IS MOST WORTHY**! "

Ben grasped his fist tightly before muttering," Damn it...so this really is a giant game to him? He is making his minions fight to the death just to prove themselves to him?"

"Don't get emotional when it's not needed Ben." Yamamoto uttered gravely," Don't forget, every single life dying in this game of his is not a living soul, they are all fragments of his will, puppets dancing for his delight.

It's no doubt impressive that he has the power to create so many various life forms in such a short time. However, this gives us one advantage, he is so focused on running this game of his that we can sneak around while his attention is divided."

"Sounds like the best way to try and kick this off eh? James…Cid…you and the others figure out which planet seems like the safest one to land on?"

Before he could get an answer the Beyonder had his energy surge once again." **WHAT IS THIS? I SENSE A DISTURBENCE IN MY SPACE. SOMEONE IS TRYING TO ESCAPE MY GAME? I GIVE CREDIT TO MY CREATIONS BEING ABLE TO ELUDE MY SIGHT! BUT EVEN IF I CAN"T SENSE YOU I CAN SENSE THE MOVEMENT IN MY SPACE! I WLL NOT HAVE ANYONE ESCAPE ALL MUST PROVE THEIR WORTH!** "

Ben turned pale as the light from the star got more intense before he looked around. "Damn it all don't tell me the Beyonder already has."

Ben's cut off as a massive purple light burst out to hit the Tri-Edge and the other ships, and freeze them all in their tracks. Ben saw his cousin's ship get dragged in, and noticed the other airships were being pulled to." He is dragging us to him! We have to do something!"

"My apogizes sir, but the controls are unresponsive. We seem to be caught in a magical variation of a tractor beam, and it's too overwhelming to break out of."

Ben saw the Neo-Highwind, the Great Fox, The Waverider, and the Phoenix Pinion all get pulled in the direction of the Beyonder, and to his dread saw them all get dragged to different planets as the Tri-Edge got dragged to the planet that looked the most like Corneria. Ben tried to move but the pressure the Beyonder was unleashing was strong enough to keep him and the others pinned to the ground.

As Ben used all of his strength just to keep his head up he saw the Beyonder get closer and closer before he grit his teeth." Damn it…he does not seem to know who we are, but does it really matter if he can crush us in an instant? After all of this, did we turn back time just to be powerless again?"

As the champions of the universe got dragged to the Beyonder's planets the deranged deity laughed loud enough to shake his entire reality." **THERE IS NO ESCAPE! ALL WILL EITHER PROVE THEY ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO BE WORTHY TO SERVE ME OR DIE!** "

Ben saw the Tri-Edge was about to be thrown through the incoming planet's atmosphere, and wondered if his mission to save all he cared about was over before it begun.

 **Authors Note** s: Just wanted everyone to be aware that the next arc will be the five groups going through their adventures at the same time. I will be covering each arc separately so, one group at a time more or less.

Since it might take a while here is what each group will be dealing with. Ben's group will be the next arc and will be in Metropolis, as he encounters both the Justice League and the Avengers, who are fighting each other to survive the Beyonder's game to live, even if the price is forsaking what made them hero's in the first place.

Ben struggles to figure a way to help them while also being able to get a lead on the Beyonder, while also helping Mighty Number Nine prove his plan to save everyone can work while _also_ facing the wrath of the demented version of Superman, Super Boy Prime.

Doug's group will head to Lorule, and help the Joestar family fight the forces of Dio Brando, along with his servants including Yuga and Demise from Zelda, Bedman from Guilty Gear and others. On top of that Doug and Aqua struggled dealing with personal demons that their enemies gladly bring to the surface.

James's group will head to the world of _Shuigang_ the planet of the hero's of the Freedom Planet Indie Game, where James, Sonic and others must help hero's Sash Lilac and Carol Tea fight not only their enemy Lord Brevon but also figure out a way to get out of the battle between Jacen Solo and Kylo Ren, two men who both vow they are the true son of Han Solo.

Lacus, Hiryuumon, Trunks, and her group will wind up in the deadly Gourmet World, a world merged with the Honnouji Academy, where she must figure out how to deal with the vicious Midora and the deadly Ragyo Kiryuin.

Ezan and Cloud's group will head to Eos and help Noctus Lucis Caelum and "Class Zero" overcome an...altered retelling of a merged story of Final Fantasy Type Zero and Final Fantasy 15 as they fight to over come the manipulations not only of the ominous Ardyn, the vengeful Caius Ballad, and the bitter Imperial Marshal _Cid_ Aulstyne, but the malevolent manipulation from a altered Yūki _Terumi_.

All five groups will deal with how things have changed since the end of the Cosmic War and where they stand, while also trying to stop the efforts of the Black Swans to ensure that the Beyonder and his forces have a path to attack the universe.

Well, just wanted to give everyone a taste of what's in store. Hope you liked how things unfolded, this is my take at the Secret Wars Marvel event with more then a few twists.

Ah, for a minor note the Schwarzwelt portal was based off of the similar portal in the _Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey_ RPG in where the cast in that game was transformed into a alternate world.

In the 2015/16 Neo Secret Wars event Doctor Doom had taken fragmented remains of universes of everything form the main Marvel reality, to the Ultimate reality to the Zombie reality and made a world out of those remains where Doom ruled over it all as god.

Lets see...a more detailed version is after the numerous incursions the Beyonders unleashed destroyed the Multiverse. The remains of several realities were all merged to form a new Battleworld with the planet having a roundish shape.

This new Battleworld was created by its ruler Doctor Doom (who is worshipped as its deity God Emperor Doom) after he and Doctor Strange went to the Beyonders to stop an incursion of their reality.

Although Doctor Strange didn't kill the Beyonders during the confrontation, Doctor Doom appears to do so by using a secret weapon, actually thousands of Molecule Man, that allowed Doom to take the Beyonders' power as his own and incorporated the remnants of the realities destroyed by the incursions, or more precisely, their incursions points, to create his own image of Battleworld with Strange unable to do anything else but to follow his words.

That stories Battleworld would eventually collapse after God Emperor Doom's Beyonders' power was transferred to Reed Richards, who was considered by Doom himself and Molecule Man to be more worthy, and rectified the artificial reality. Once more though, I have a different idea in mine for my version.

Any who, I more or less did something like that for my story only made it a bunch of planets so I could still have some space ship battles in the coming arcs.

Hope some of you liked things enough for a review and till next time everyone.


	7. Chapter 207: The Heart of a Hero

_**Chapter 207: Ben's Arc: The Heart of a Hero Under Pressure.**_

Moments after the champions of the universe mission went drastically off course, the ones who they were desperately trying to stop were celebrating that their genocidal ambitions were one step closer to fruition.

Ben and the others were unaware but the sun that the Beyonder forged also served as a castle, and in this castle a man just walked through massive white doors to enter to the throne room, and the man was the man who still looked like Goku, Zamasu. As the twisted Kai entered one man walked up to greet him. The man had short hair and blank brown eyes

With slightly long brown hair and wore a black bishop class priest uniform with a dark purple coat and a golden cross. The man, standing at a towering 193 cm bowed before uttering a detached," You expressed quite the bloody performance Zamasu."

"It's not _your_ opinion that matters to me, _Kirei Kotomine_ , I'm here for an audience with the Master that I'm due."

Before Kirei could respond a female voice snickered in response." Don't let one victory delude yourself Zamasu. Even one of Rabum Alal 's champions is _useless_ if he dares to enter _Wahrwelt_ mouthing off like he does not know his place."

Zamasu saw a dozen Black Swans walk out of the throne room, including the one that talked to Ben previously, before he bowed." My apologizes for implying I was defying the will of are lord, _Sanctus Maximus Populi Ariels_. I'm no redundancy, I merely come to get the audience I was promised."

A woman then walked in front of the other Black Swans, a woman with white skin, and clad in a white priest like outfit with a sword at her side, blond hair long enough to be like a bird's wings, and blazing red eyes. Ariels saw Zamasu glance at her before she smirked." What you promised will come to pass, just have some patience. Are Master has much more to deal with then just your whims."

"Of course, but are you indicating that someone is requiring are master's intention?"

Before the head Black Swan could answer a burst of laughter rocked the room. The pillar of purple energy behind the Swans suddenly surged." **Your concern is appreciated, my champion. However, its nothing more than an irritation that I addressed.** "

A light flashed out of the pillar, before a tall man stepped out of the pillar of energy. Two males were at his sides, they were tall and cyan-skinned individuals. They wore long purple and yellow coats which covered their face to their knees. Under their coat, they wore gray-lined suits. As headwear, they had oddly shaped hats of bronze color, with a long and thin pointy end at the top and a small gray ball at the tip.

The man in-between the two attendants had a long face, broad chin, a short curly finger long beard, and pronounced cheekbones.

He was clad in a platinum crystalline armor with a purple cape that went down to his feet. As Zamasu saw the being gaze at him with glowing golden eyes he instantly bowed." You grace me with your presence master."

The caped man, the Beyonder smirked before he flicked his cape back." Naturally Zamasu, but the attention is well earned. I always saw you as one of my more... _special_ game pieces, but I'll give you credit for grasping victory faster than even I expected."

Zamasu allowed a small smirk to creep out of his face as he stood up." _Savitar_ , _Momoshiki_ , _Lezard Valeth_ , _Boros_ , and the others were formidable, but it was their loss that destiny did not make them as distinct as _me_. They knew the threat I was and tried to team up to eliminate me.

But I used that against them, and brought about their final downfall. The planet was destroyed in the process, but while it's always a shame to deface the work of god, it was already to defiled by the stench of humans. "

"As if replacing a planet is any effort for me." The Beyonder uttered as he crossed his arms." Battle world _is_ for battling, the worlds I'll create after the Reconquista of the space that Cosmos has, will be the _real_ ones. While I'm basing the planets from her style so that the pawns would not be to confused, once every trace of the old era is dead I won't be constrained by her limitations.

You should feel proud…you're the first to prove your worth in Battle-World, the first to prove worthy to be one of my Dimensional Nihilo Generals. Thus, when everything that is in my way is purged your domain of reason will be... _slightly_ larger than the others."

Zamasu had a hungry look form in his eyes before he retorted with a wry," Of course I'll be willing to do _whatever_ it takes to make your will realized excellency. When I prove my splendor to all of existence, it will make my realm forged on the reason of Shijima, a still pure world of everlasting beauty unmolested by the weakness of humans and other sinners, all the sweater. Just curious, how are the, other, "contestant's" fairing?"

The Beyonder motioned to Kirei, who bowed before swerving around." The others are not quite as…efficient as you are Zamasu, but it's likely the next phase will be decisive for all of the remaining planets."

A giant rotating hologram appeared in between Zamasu and the Black Swans before many lights shimmered around the holograms. Kirei pointed to the nearest one before narrowing his eyes." On the world of Lorule, contestants Demise and Dio Brandford have the best odds of victory so far.

On the world termed "Earth Two" the contestant most likely to win is the one dubbed" Super-Boy Prime". His older cousin from another reality stream Kal-L, the hero with the title of Superman is the second most likely champion, but his moral limitations put him at a disadvantage.

On planet Avalice the two most likely to emerge as the victor are currently between Kylo Ren and Darth Cadeus. Both men assume they are the true person while the other is the aberration but it depends on who's ambition and ruthlessness play out.

Cadeus has the edge with more allies like Bravon, _Zinyak_ of the Zin and Prince Uther Insalaum of the Insalaum military, while Kylo Ren has the edge with his Star-Killer weapon and the support of the Mechon's.

On the Gourmet world, the most likely contestants to win are between the "Gourmet God" _Acacia_ , and his sons, the head of the Bishoku-kai Midora and Gourmet Chief Toriko depending on who succeeds in fully incorporating the NEO demon into their body.

While vastly weaker in power there is enough chance for the CEO of REVOCS Corporation Ragyo Kiryuin has a chance of coming out on top if her cunning and Life-Fibers allowed he to succeed in taking control of one of those men.

On the last world Ardyn and Yūki Terumi are the two most likely contestants to win depending on who can outwit each other."

The Beyonder suddenly laughed loudly as he had a wild look in his eye." I admit this game has become vastly more entertaining than when I thought it would be. I can see the future if I desire, but the game's much more fun when the outcome is not already decided!

Yes…it's been fun seeing all the different behaviors "Mortals" express. Having them recreate their failings is even _more_ proof that Cosmos's so called existence is an eye sour to be purged. Still…it's an amusing show, some of the pieces have acted in ways they were not supposed to.

Because of the stress of my game they switched their allegiances, some even changed the core of their nature because of the pressure. Yes, some seemed to have tried to escape my game, but they _sorely_ underestimated their master's power!

Yes…I'll give them credit for being able to hide their ship's from me but, they did not realize just how much I am one with my reality. Yes…their ships should have landed right about, now."

The Beyonder waved his hand before five crystals raised out of the ground and floated above to show where each of the Lylat Ships landed. The one in the center showed the Tri-Edge crashed in a lake in the middle of a park outside a metropolis.

The Beyonder and his creations saw Ben stumble out of the Tri-Edge to look at the damage before the first scion of Cosmos and Zannacross saw Ben's Star Sword and raised an eyebrow."

I don't recall creating a contestant with a sword like that one. See _this_ is what I mean Zamasu they are changing things again and again so it's always a fun twist!"

Ariel and the other Black Swans eyed Ben before the woman with the title of Sanctus Maximus Populi gasped. "My lord, only a few individuals in history have that blade, and that means that man is Ben Auro, Cosmos's champion! If he was not one of the ones you chose to recreate as your pieces, then it means Cosmos has sent him to defy you!"

Zamasu raised an eyebrow as he walked closer." That boy is the champion of the corrupt space that stands in your way master? He does not look like nothing special, especially not worthy of having the blessings of the divine!"

"And yet that human is without a doubt Cosmos's champion." The Sanctus Maximus Populi spat out with a haughty tone." We seen the stellar memory Zamasu, Bisley reported directly that this man, Ben Auro is seen as the savior of the universe. Damn it, if Bisley and Haltmann did not report that this Ben Auro has traveled to our reality then they must have been discovered."

The Beyonder narrowed his eyes before sparks of light started to crackle around his fingers." It was not my intent for Cosmos or any of her pawns to be aware of me yet, it _should_ be impossible for her agents to be here if _I_ did not will it!"

"And yet they have Master, and that means Bisley and the others were so incompetent that the others were able to find out about your plan!" Ariel threw out anxiously." _All_ of those new ships must be her agents! Master you must destroy them all this instant before they ruin everything we worked for!"

Lighting suddenly crackled out of the Beyonder before an intense pressure was unleashed, and everyone sans the Beyonder was forced to their knees, the man with golden eyes gave his top Black Swan a look harsh enough to freeze her before he walked forward." Are you saying that this Ben Auro can stop _me,_ my dear Sanctus Maximus Populi? Are you implying that I must fear this weak human?"

"No, my master, no one else in all there is can defy the great Rabum Alal! It's just…this Ben Auro is the one that defeated Chaos Zannacross Necron so it seems possible he could be a threat. I'm deeply sorry to displease you my master, but the reason I exist is to praise your greatness and to think of all that could displease you!"

The Beyonder was silent for a moment before he suddenly laughed." I _know_ why you exist, but you don't seem to know how to do your purpose properly. Don't despair, it's my fault for creating you in such a faulty manner that you don't have enough faith in me to terminate such threats.

Alas, if you're this defective your better off serving me as dessert. Yes…it would seem many customs have chocolate bunnies for special days, so thus _you_ will be my chocolate swan."

Sanctus Maximus Populi Ariel stepped back in dread and tried to beg her master for mercy. But before she could the Beyonder snapped his finger, and a golden beam burst out of his left eye to hit her in the chest. In less than a second her entire body turned to chocolate, and as it did the other Black Swans did not even flinch. No one attempted to protest as the Beyonder walked up and casually ripped off the former leader of the Black Swans head.

As he bit off and devoured her nose he looked delighted." At first I thought Midora and Acacia, were to obsessed with food. But while I nearly erased them for ranting to much about appetites, I give them credit for inspiring me to appreciate a good meal. While it is ungodly to require energy from lesser beings, the act of feasting is a most, enjoyable sensation.

Yes, it's been worth recreating more than one time of group from Cosmos's universes past. Its allowed me to observer closely how mortals obsessed over feasting, over pride, over their wars, over their fashions, and all the other things they delude themselves into thinking matter. As much as I loathe Cosmos..its good incite on how to build a better universe then hers, upon her corpse."

Kirei bowed again before uttering a detached," Even if it's because you willed it, I to enjoy the sensation of concurring the unknown, and the enjoyment of purging the inferior. But I must confess I'm curious what you will to happen to this Ben Auro if you don't feel the need to kill him?"

The Beyonder had his eye twitch before he had a look of raw hate form on his face." Make no mistake, I want this savior to die. But this Ben Auro does not deserve a painless death. I want him to suffer! From the moment I regained consciousness, I loathed Cosmos and Zannacross for denying me what should have been _mine_! If this Ben Auro really is the embodiment of the light, of everything she holds dear then he must pay as much as possible!

Yes, such a weak fool being the savior of all _must_ be a fluke, he must suffer to the point where he is begging for me to erase his miserable existence! He and all that have joined him in taking part in this defiance will feel hope, only for it to turn to total despair! My Black Swans, your orders are to assist the contestants to make sure they go after the trespassers.

Make sure to make them suffer both physically and mentally to destroy them completely. If they fail to kill these intruders then, they are not worth being my champions in the first place!"

Zamasu nodded before he looked determined." I'll be graceful enough to let the others have a chance to prove their merit. However, if they fail, then I'll be all too happy to make this so called savoir regret trending in the realm of the divine!"

The Beyonder grasped his fist before making a dramatic gesture." _Everyone_ must regret it Zamasu! Every single being that Cosmos created must suffer till they regret being created! Because this entire existence Cosmos and Zannacross created is what humans would call a farce! It should have been mine, I was superior to them both, and they denied me what is _mine_ because they feared being replaced by their superior!

But I will show everyone what their champion really amounts to, before they suffer! This may have been a surprise, but it's a welcomed one, for it will make the taste of this victory to be even sweater then this meal! So show me just how determined you are to be a savior Ben Auro, so that the taste of it shattering be even more delicious! Let the next and _final_ round of Battle World begin!"

The Beyonder casually devoured the rest of Ariel's head as if were a mere cookie before seeing his servants enforce his will. As the Black Swans departed to enforce their master's will, those that set out to stop him were frantically trying to adjust to their new situation.

* * *

Ben was able to just barely manage to direct the Tri-Edge so that the landing was not to rough, and after checking to make sure his comrades were alright he, Zero, Lloyd, and a few others walked out of the ship.

Ben saw no one was waiting for him and carefully surveyed his surroundings, only to see they are surrounded by trees.

Ben saw buildings in the distance and took a deep breath." Looks like we are in some city park. Could be worst landings, long as this is not a trap. How are things looking? Should we be prepared for a reception?"

"Sensors indicate many high level power levels in the distance, but none within a close-range master." T4-X5 answer. Ben nodded before looking to see if he could spot his comrades airships, only to find nothing. The owner of the Star Sword saw the worry on his comrades faces before clearing his throat." Well that's one thing at least. Still…can you contact the others?"

"Negative…but before we come to any conclusions are last sighting of our comrades was their ships being sent to the different worlds. It's entirely possible that the Beyonder sets up barriers to isolate each world."

Ben struggled to not let the dread he felt creep up his spine before he closed his eyes." I can't sense Lacus, or any of the others. However, I did not feel anything in my heart, I know I would have felt something if something bad happened to Lacus. Still…I have to find out to get back to her as soon as possible! She's a lot better than she use to be…but she's still not quite at full strength after nearly dying when we defeated Zannacross! If the Beyonder wants to go after her for whatever reason, she could be in grave danger! We have to figure out how to take off as soon as possible."

Before anyone could respond Master Yamamoto cut in with a firm," Calm yourself Ben, this is the precise _worst_ time to be rash."

Ben saw the bald senior warrior of light walk out before he took a deep breath." Your right Master Yamamoto, getting upset won't help anyone. Guess…things are not off to a great start and there is so many things we don't know."

"Then we must keep calm to figure out what we can know Ben. Lacus was with her former squad mates, Hiryuumon, that Trunks lad, and a few more angels, she is _far_ from alone."

Lloyd chuckled anxiously before patting Ben on the back." You bet I'm sure as hell worried about Collet Ben, but I know she and Lacus got each other's back. C'mon, Lacus seemed to be back to as strong as she can be without the Blue Eyes White Dragon in her so don't be that guy and freak out every time she is not in your sight. I mean it, not like you guys have not been at each other's side the entire last five years, right?"

"Well, of course we been apart Lloyd, we had some good will tours where we met with different groups and it took all day. I don't think we been apart for more than a day though."

"Seriously? Damn man."

Yamamoto cleared his throat before looking Ben right in the eye." I know full well how much Lacus means to you Ben, but do not forget our priorities. I sincerely hope that all of us can survive this, but we must not forget our duty. For if we fail, everyone dies. We _must_ ensure the universe survives the wrath of this Beyonder, no matter the cost. As difficult as it maybe you must put your feelings for Lacus aside and focus on what we are here to do."

Ben paused for a few moments, before he took a deep breath and nodded."Fair enough. I suppose, stopping what's threatening Lacus and the others would resolve all our problems, anyway right? I guess, I would be able to keep calm easier if we had some idea what to do. All we really know is that the Beyonder is having people from all over history fight to be his champions.

And from what I seen the end result is him having the most vicious of the group be his attack dogs. Not sure how it goes about though, does not seem like there is a ring for any official fighting. Far as I can tell looks like a normal C class level advanced city."

Lloyd's father, the Enji Captain and former angelic member of the Cruxis order Kratos Aurion walked forward to look around." Then it's our priority to grasp what the nature of this event is, and figure out how to win before it's too late." Ben looked around and saw in the distance that part of the city was covered with blood red mist. He looked at the others and shrugged. "Well, not sure just how this planet works but I'm going to say there is a good chance that large clouds of red mist is not normal."

Axl nodded before he gave an thumbs up." Sounds like as good a place to start as any Ben. Might as well get a jump on things before, huh? Whoa!"

The next generation Reploid heard a noise and saw a black projectile short of shaped like a shuriken quickly heading out of a tree. Axl swiftly fired at it with his gun, and as the bat shaped projectile vaporized it exploded into a barrage of sparks. X then looked up and readied his X-Buster before narrowing his eyes." Guess they were paying more attention than we would have liked! Get ready!"

The group got ready as they saw a figure emerge from the shadows. They all saw it was a man in a ninja like outfit that had blades out of his arms. X noticed the way he looked before he looked at Megaman." It's unclear but, he looks kind of like the old school robots Doctor Wily and Doctor Light made. Megaman, he one of Wily's more, obscure robots?"

Megaman eyed the robot carefully before he shrugged." He looks sort of like Shadowman but I never seen him before. Maybe he was one of the creations he made after I fought Zero?"

Zero shrugged before he took out his Z-Saber. "He was not in the data files we got from the Servbots. Maybe it's some knock off's work but in the end, all that really matters is that this punk is in our way!"

The figure looking like a ninja sneered before he got into a fighting stance." How have you been able to elude everyone this entire time? Did the Beyonder add new fighters to Battle World for the final round?"

Ben shrugged before throwing out a casual," You can kind of say that. We are here to shut down this game! We don't have to do this, turn back now and no _one_ has to get hurt!"

"Bah…whoever you are you're an idiot! Of _course_ someone's going to get hurt, that is what Battle World is all about! Only the fittest will survive while everything else burns! That's why…GUH!"

In the blink of an eye Ben used Flash Step to warp behind the ninja and roundhouse kick him in the back. As his target landed with a thud Ben grinned." People may have to get hurt, but if you wake up in time to the reality of the situation you don't have to get hurt to badly."

Ben saw his impact left a dent in his target's body, making it even clearer he hit a robot before the ninja got back on his feet. "Your faster than _me_? What is this, some sort of pity or are you trying to force me to be your disposable pawn. You can't fool me, nor can you intimate me! Everything that is not worthy is going to be terminated soon anyway, and if I have to die I want Rabum Alal to see that I die with honor!"

Zero rolled his eyes before he got into a fighting stance." I seen crazier mavericks but it's clear he is not going to play nice! If that's how you want it punk then fine by me!"

The ninja had his eyes glow red and he promptly bellowed out a battle cry. Ben, Zero, Kratos and the others prepared to react when suddenly a young male voice cried out an urgent," No stop! Don't destroy him I'll calm him down!"

The Ninja raised an eyebrow before he turned around and saw a block of ice heading for him. He struck at the projectile only for it to expand and consume him. A moment later a bolt of lightning struck the robot, causing him to roar in pain. Everyone saw the man who attacked the Ninja reveal himself, and to their shock it looked like a man who looked a lot like Megaman.

He had a white, circular collar with a small, blue rectangle, light grey on the four circles and lines in front and behind his white chest and pants merged together with a slim black line in between and on the sides of the chest armor.

He had white on the middle part of his shoes with black circles around the top part of his shoes and the bottom part of his pants, two blue rectangles on the lower black part of the shoes, and his arms and legs are dark grey with a diamond shape across them. He had green eyes giving him an enthusiastic and determined look, his helmet was dark grey with a blue visor with ear phones and he had fingerless gloves.

The new green eyed arrival just grinned before throwing out a chipper," Don't worry, I'll calm him down! Brandish, c'mon snap out of it now!"

As the ninja Brandish staggered back everyone noticed that streams of purple energy were flowing out of his damaged segments. As he saw the man his attacked slammed into him and punched him in the chest.

As he did this grey armored being's fists glowed light blue, and a circle of blue energy formed in between him and Brandish with a symbol in it.

As the man hit Brandish the light went into him, and he suddenly glowed green. After a few moments, Brandish widened his eyes, before he looked more lucid and looked at the man who struck him." Beck…I..I thank you."

"Alright your back to normal! Just two more of the Mighty Numbers need their Xel put back in order and everyone will be ok! Hope you guys are ok, sorry for the trouble he caused."

Ben looked at the others before he shrugged and smiled at Beck." Oh well, it could have been an issue if that went on but you had really good timing. Looks like you did something to calm him down, good job man."

"Oh happy to help, things are bad enough as it stands so I'm just glad I can save my family, for now."

X, Zero, Protoman, and Megaman looked at Beck intently before X cleared his throat." Megaman, Doctor Light did not have another brother we are not aware of right? "

Megaman gulped before responding with a tense," No way would he keep something like that form us! Um, right Blues?"

"I'm the first robot he made Rock, _no_ doubts there."

Zero cleared his throat before throwing out a constrained," Sorry, you just look like, someone we know. Who are you again?"

Beck went up to Megaman and eagerly extended his hand." Oh wow no one said that to me before! Sorry if I look odd but my name is Beck. My official number is Mighty Number Nine, one of the Mighty Numbers created by _Dr. William White_!"

"Dr. White you say? White, not _Light_?" X uttered. Beck just looked confused." No, I'm sure its White, the data base would not lie about that."

X looked at Megaman before the older robot winced." I know what you're thinking X but no, Doctor Light never had a brother, or cousins. Anyway, nice to meet you Beck. I seen a _lot_ of robots but I never seen one do something like that! Was that energy the Xel thing I heard you talked about?"

As Megaman and Beck shook hands the greyer robot nodded." You bet! Don't worry, this is not the first time I had to explain today about it but Xel is what me and all the other Mighty Numbers are made from! Let's see, if I remember what Doctor White told me Xel is the substance he, his father Dr. Benedict Blackwell, and the doctor's friend Dr. Soichiro Sanda all worked together to create. Xel's like, at its core a bunch of different colored cubes.

But, those cubes have fancy energy and stuff, The doc's say that to robots like us Xel is like what cells are for humans. Smaller Xel's can combined together to form ""Mega-xel" "like me and Brandish here! Each of the Mighty Numbers were programed with unique functions, and while I was not built to be a fighter, I was given the power to absorb and alter Xel to restore the personality of my friends till before they went crazy! "

Megaman raised an eyebrow at hearing Beck's story before he leaned closer." You also became a combat model to save your siblings! Wow we have even more in common then I thought!"

"A little _too_ much in common if you ask me." Protoman uttered dryly. X just shrugged." Maybe, but if you can really resort robot's personalities with your power, then being able to resort their sanity sounds really helpful."

"No kidding." Zero threw out." If we had the power to save people infected by the Maverick Virus, things would have been a _lot_ smoother at times. Less colony drops for one. Still, your buds are picking a bad time to go maverick from what it seems. What, they get infested by a computer virus or something?"

"How did you know?"

"Wait seriously? Oh c'mon!"

Beck looked at the recovering Brandish before he sighed." I mean, it was not supposed to happen but things got so crazy so fast. Trinity caused everyone with Xel in them aside from me and Call to go crazy! I'm just lucky both me and my sister were able to resist her power."

"So this Trinity is the crazy robot that's the one infecting your buddies with the virus? "Axl threw out curiously? Beck winced before responding with," Not evil, Trinity is just not aware of her actions. Doctor White only gave her the prime directive to evolve by absorbing Xel and doing what it took to remove anything that stood in the way from doing just that.

The Doc did not have time to complete her programming before she went out of control. She was shut down, but Gregory Graham, the CEO of Cherry Dynamics reactivated her. I can't be too mad at him though, he was freaking out when the worlds merged and wanted something that could stop the others, it just backfired and made things worst though."

"Wait hold the phone." Ben interjected tensely." What's this about worlds merging?"

Beck saw everyone looking more tense before he shrugged. All I know is some crazy Beyonder guy merged part of my world with a bunch of other worlds and said we had to prove who was worthy to survive!

Thankfully there were a lot of hero's that helped us out, they even let me go after the other Mighty Numbers because they figured it was best if an expert handled them. Though, I admit that's mostly because of so much other stuff going on."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes before responding with a stern," Like what youngling? Who _are_ the enemies here? "

Beck gulped before looking around." There has been to many for me to count to be honest sir. But, things are getting hairy. We all use to be on the same team but, as it became clear not everyone could win some of the guys are freaking out. Sorry you guys got caught up in this but we should get out of here before some of the others spot us!"

Axl chuckled as he twirled his pistols around." Take it easy kid, we came here to take out the bad guys to make things right for everyone! So, if they show up they will learn who, huh? Not again!"

The next generation Reploid saw a shuriken come out of the shadows, this one shaped a little like a bat. Axl swiftly blew it out of the sky, only for the projectile to unleash a blinding light. As everyone got on guard Ben suddenly felt something collide into him. It did not hurt, but when the light faded Ben realized that his feet were bound by what seemed like glue.

He saw those around him were covered in the same substance before Zero looked agitated." Great, this another one of your buddies running wild Beck? If so you better "fix" him fast or, huh?"

Everyone saw the one that attacked them emerge from the shadows on one of the tree branches. Ben and co saw it was a man clad in black armor, with a cape, and a bat like cowl covering the man's head, giving him a near demonic appearance.

This dark knight like figure glanced at Beck before he narrowed his eyes." I thought we had an agreement Beck? You could try to do things your way if it proved to not be a threat to us. This, is _not_ what you said was going on."

Beck tensed up as he stepped back." Wait this is not what it looks like! These guys are not with me!"

Megaman eyed the new arrival before raising an eyebrow." What kind of robot is this? Kind of looks like a bat! Already had a Shademan, did Wily build a Bat-man to?"

Batman narrowed his eyes before uttering a harsh," So you _are_ gathering intelligence on us?"

"Oh wow I was right!"

"Enough, this threat ends now!"

Ben sighed before throwing out a diplomatic," I can see you look human sir, so I hope we can reach an understanding. I know things are tense but we are only here to stop the Beyonder!"

"You can try and cloud your intentions but if there is even a _one_ percent chance you're an enemy, you must be stopped!"

Axl rolled his eyes before his pistols changed color." Well if you're being this paranoid guess not much sense talking!"

The maverick hunter unleashed a stream of heat to shatter the glue binding him before he hovered above Batman. Beck saw Axl prepare to fire and threw out an urgent," Wait hold it! Batman's not a bad guy! He, just has trust issues!"

"Well if you say so dude. Even so this guy needs to chill!"

Axl had his guns transform into their ice gaiting formation before he unleashed a barrage of frozen projectiles at the caped crusader. Batman jumped back, and with masterfully rehearsed reflexes took out a grappling hook and fired it at the tree behind Axl. Batman quickly dashed upwards and unleashed another bat shaped projectile, his batarang and threw it with good enough aim to go through the blind spot in where Axl is firing.

His projectile succeeds in hitting Axl's gun before it could fire, causing a back fire. Just as Axl realized what Batman did, his target swerved around and tried knocking him out with a neck chop. As he heard a metal sound Axl just grinned." You don't have any idea what your facing eh you, GUH!"

The maverick hunter was cut off because as soon as Batman hit Axl's neck he pressed a button on his other glove and grasped Axl's chest, before unleashing enough voltage from his knuckles to shock his target.

As the inorganic being fell to the ground Batman sneered. "You will find I'm a quick study. It does not matter if your organic or inorganic, I'll take you down all the same. This is your _last_ chance to."

In the blink of an eye Ben flash stepped in front of Batman and did an open palm thrust to hit him in the chest. Ben purposely held back but the blow still knocked him hard enough into the nearest tree to crack it.

As Batman coughed up blood he saw Ben looking at him firmly." I'll say the same to you. I don't want to hurt you Batman, I can sense from your aura you're hearts not one of evil, even if you're just a _tad_ jumpy. That being said, while we are not your enemy we have bigger fish to fry and if you're going to get in our way that's going to be a problem. You seem very skilled, but to be blunt there is no way you're going to defeat us, you just don't have the power."

Batman just shot an ominous glare at Ben, but before he could respond he heard a younger man throw out an easy going," Bats does think he is the Bat-God at times but lucky for him he is not alone!"

Before Ben could respond a gold and red streak flashed by and Ben felt himself hit in the jaw. Before he fell, he saw Megaman, Protoman, the Maverick Hunters, and all the Enji aside from Master Yamamoto get knocked to the ground.

As Ben rebounded he saw his attacked slow down next to Batman, and saw that the new arrival was a man in red body armor with a mask and a lightning bolt on his chest. The speedy man saw Beck looking worried before he glanced back at Batman." What's the deal Batman? Beck seemed like a nice robot."

Batman saw Ben and the others getting back up before he stood up." It's unclear what relation this group has with the Numbers but, did not want to take any chances. Don't let your guard down Flash, many of them seem to be Metahumans, or maybe mutants or Inhumans. Whatever they are most of them seem to have enhanced strength and speed, on top of unique quirks."

The man named "The Flash" just shrugged." The Beyonder was bored or something and added new jerks to spice things up? Whatever, he is not going to have his way! "

Ben winced before he cleared his throat." Hey back up here! We don't want him to have his way either! That's why we are here!"

"Nice try but not going to fall for another trap! Not going to let my guard down while you stab one of my friends with this when my back is turned!"

The Flash suddenly pointed the Star Sword at him and Ben quickly realized that the speedster took his blade when he felt down before he winced." Hey that's not yours!"

Ben extended his hand to have the Star Sword return to him. The Flash saw this and just widened his eyes." So, he knows magic to? Don't think that will help you! You're going down!"

"I don't think so." Ben uttered as he got determined." After all it took to get here I _can't_ fail now!"

The owner of the Star Sword promptly had his blue aura blaze out. As the Flash saw this he looked determined, and then dashed at Ben with super speed. This time the brown-haired hero was ready, and used his own speed to move fast enough to leave a after image.

As the Flash went through what he thought was Ben his target swiftly counterattacked to slam the man in red with the blunt side of the Star Sword. As the Flash crashed to the ground he saw Ben looked on guard before he winced." Your fast, don't tell me your Zoom or in another skin!"

"Who the blazes is Zoom?"

"Well, guess that answers that, you don't seem to be the type to be like him or Reverse Flash. Still, you're _not_ fast enough to catch me, no one can out speed the man who is the Speed Force itself, who out ran time!"

"Wait, _you're_ not the guy who rewrote time because he ran to fast are you?"

"Damn it, how does _everyone_ know that? Flashpoint was a mistake, I'm not going to make something like that again! "

The Flash came at Ben again, and Ben found himself having to move as fast as he could to hold his own. As the Enji saw the Flash's determination, and also saw Batman starting to move again he sighed." Trust me I can understand wanting to make up for mistakes in the past but if your being too reckless about it you're going to make the same mistake again! Tsc…I can tell your fast enough to make Sonic jealous. That being said, time to trip you up. _Multi-Shadow Clones_!"

Ben swiftly unleashed his clone spell to have four copies of himself to spring out. Two went to tackle Batman while another slashed at the Flash. As the Flash dodged Ben's clone's slash the real Ben unleashed an energy wave from the Star Sword in the direction Flash was moving. Ben's attack carved up the ground, causing the speedy super hero to trip.

As he did one of Ben's clones grappled his arms while another grasped his legs. Batman saw this and grit his teeth. "This man, how many super powers does he have?"

"Enough to take down whatever type of obstacle is in my way. Just give up before," Suddenly a green beam of light went into him and formed a sphere, before Ben saw spheres of light form around the other clones and his comrades before he saw the source come from a man in a green outfit with a green mask over his face.

The Enji quickly saw all of the energy coming from a ring on the man's finger before the man in green smirked." You may have a few tricks hot shot but you sure as hell don't have enough of them to take on the Justice League!"

Ben eyed the new arrival carefully before raising an eyebrow." Hey, I saw powers like that before, are you related to the White Lantern?"

"What the, how the hell did you know Kyle? Are you the bastard that killed him? Killing members of the Green Lantern Corps comes with a _steep_ price!"

"Wait I'm friends with the White Lantern, the one I know at least. How could I kill him when I just got here?"

"Don't screw with me, we are not going to let any deceptive freaks have their way!"

Ben saw the energy sphere around him get tighter before Beck looked dismayed! Wait, Barry, Hal, stop it! These guys don't seem that bad at all!"

Hal glanced at Beck before his face hardened." No offense kid but your still naïve. With how high the stakes are we can't take any chances!"

Ben grasped his fist tightly before growling out," You should listen to him, and trust your instincts more! "

The chosen swordsmen had his power explode with enough force to shatter the green energy ring around him. Hal saw Ben fly above him and just chuckled." What are you some knock off from one of the other mistakes those Smurf's made and tried to cover up? I can see you have one hell of an amount of will power, guess you had to if you made it this far. It does not matter, I'm not going to let anyone else get killed!"

Ben took a deep breath before he looked at the Star Sword." I'm not trying to kill anyone, I'm trying to save people! But it's really hard to do that when you're trying to, huh? Hey come on what am I a cow?"

Ben's sudden outburst was caused when he noticed a golden lasso suddenly land on him. As he raised an eyebrow a woman's voice cut in with," You say your intentions are peaceful, yet it's hard for your actions to be sincere when your acting very hostile."

The Enji looked up and saw the owner of the glowing rope was a very attractive woman. This woman had long flowing black hair, and was clad in red armor that covered her from the shoulders down to her stomach while she had blue armor that covered her shins.

She had red boots and a shield in her other hand, and a golden tiara on her forehead. Ben saw the woman was looking cautious before he sighed." Sorry if I gave the wrong impression miss, I'm still working on reacting when my friends seem to be in danger."

The woman glanced at Batman before she sighed." My friends can give wrong impressions of their own. Very well, if you're not hear to fight then why are you here?"

Ben felt an essence effecting his mind before he focused, and responded with a calm," Some being named the Beyonder wants me, my friends, and others to fight for some game of his and wants to find champions or something. I don't know a lot yet but, I know if he has his way everything I care about could be destroyed so I have to stop him no matter what, even if I don't quite know how to do that yet."

The amazon like woman saw X and the others nod before Green Lantern sighed." What's the verdict Wonder Woman?"

After a few moments, she closed her eyes." He's telling the truth, he has no choice as long as he is bound to the Lasso of Truth."

"Are you sure Dianna?" Batman uttered as he walked up." The Beyonder's powers to rewrite reality could change many things we take for granted."

"Maybe, but I can see it in his eyes, he was not lying about that so I'll trust him, for now."

Ben took a sigh of relief before suddenly he saw a woman with long blond hair with a S on her chest with attire that Ben saw on Kal-El fly down before uttering,"Is this guy causing trouble Wonder Woman? He need some extra pounding to learn his lesion?"

Ben cringed as he saw more people fly down before he blurted out an exasperated," Good grief, no offense but do I have to do this for everyone in your group? This is going to take forever."

Wonder Woman sighed before she glanced at the new arrivals." Don't worry Super girl the situation is under control. For now, I'm willing to except this group is not our enemy."

Batman crossed his arms before adding," That can change quickly though, depending on your story. Just who are you?"

Ben landed on the ground before trying to look as professional as he could." I'm Ben Auro, a member of the Enji Knights. If you don't know what that means, more or less we go protecting the innocent from harm and shut down any bad guys that try to do the harming."

Hal raised an eyebrow before throwing out a sassy," These Enji Knights sound like they are just ripping off the Green Lanterns!"

"Er…we heard about the Green Lanterns of the past but my leader based our order of Warriors of Light while trying to iron out the flaws of orders like yours and the Jedi and the others."

Flash looked at Beck before he sighed." Guess we can give you the benefit of the doubt. Sorry, it's been a tense time even for us and it's been hard to trust people. Still, if you really are a hero we could use your help."

Ben cautiously walked forward before he nodded." I'll be happy to help as long as it's part of stopping the Beyonder. Still I admit we are all kind of confused on what's going on."

"We might as well talk with everyone at once. We are currently at the Daily Planet, a news organization where we are helping refuges. "

"Are you sure that's the best course of action Dianna?" Batman uttered." We should see their intentions more before we let them in."

"We don't have much time to play it safe. Besides, no better place to test if a new ally can be trusted then with Superman and all the others around. Alright, come with us then Ben."

Ben glanced at the Tri-Edge before he nodded." Thanks for that. Er, just wondering do you guys have enough room for some extra parking? Rather not have my ship be a sitting duck."

Flash chuckled before he nodded." Sure, we have some room next to the Bat-Mobile. All right, better tell the others what's up."

The Flash took off in a flash to the south before Wonder Woman looked at the others around her." Starfire, tell J'onn to prepare for company. All right Mister Auro follow us."

Ben saw Wonder Woman and many of the others take to the sky. Ben walked back to the others and saw they looked uneasy. Ben saw Batman and the Green Lantern was still giving them an uneasy look before he turned to the others and shrugged, before he leaned over and whispered out,"Well guys, not sure what you think of these guys but guess this is the quickest way to get an idea on what's going on around here."

"We do have to gather information Ben." Yamamoto threw out sternly," But we can't trust theses people's intentions. From what we gathered everyone here is a creation of the Beyonder, they can turn on us as quickly as Julius, Luger, and the others."

"True enough but, these guys seem like they are hero's that take their job seriously. Maybe they are still playing the role the Beyonder gave them? Anyway, we have to be ready for anything anyway so might as well learn more what's going on as long as we are in danger."

"I agree with Ben." X added." This mission will be risky one way or another, so we might as well take a risk that can insure we gain something from it."

Yamamoto saw the others were looking uneasy, and that Batman seemed to still be watching him before he stroked his beard." Fair enough, just stay alert no matter how they act."

Ben nodded before he got back on the Tri-Edge. As he made sure everyone was on board he went back to his cousin's former wing mate." Follow those flying hero's Donatello. As always let us know if something's up, did you find out anything while we were, introducing ourselves?"

"A few things Master. The most pressing issue is that I managed to take a sample of the planet's soil. Aside from the usual materials, there is a ninety-eight percent chance that there is fragments of Cosmic or Steller Memory mixed with the soil."

Ben raised an eyebrow as the Tri-Edge took off." Wait, the same stuff that was used to make areas out of memories in Castle Oblivion, and the same stuff that the Supreme Kai of time said is part of history?"

"Affirmative."

Renji looked around before clearing his throat." Sorry for missing the memo Ben but what does that mean?"

The leader of the Justice Force looked deep in thought for a moment before he looked at the hero's flying in the distance. "Nothing game breaking but it does confirm what we figured, that the Beyonder is creating entire planets and people based off the history of existence itself, and is so out of touch he might be creating things based on fiction to.

Well, just another reminder of how powerful are enemy is so for now, let's see if these guys are going to help us with the problem or make it worst."

The others nodded grimly as they saw Beck and Brandish follow Batman, as the heroes led them. To the Enji and their comrade's relief it only took a minute or so of flying into the city to see everyone start to descend in front of a large building with a statue of a planet on top, that had words saying it was the Daily Planet.

Ben saw that the Flash and Batman were both waiting near an open spot and directed his ship to land in a make shift barrier where a few high tech looking vehicles were parked. As he landed he noticed there was dozens of dazed people gathered around the building, and a few people in capes talking to them.

As the Tri-Edge landed and his group got back out he saw a few more people were walking up to greet him, including a man that by all accounts looked like a man in a suit of armor that made him look like a blue humanoid Beetle.

This Blue Beetle looked at the Tri-Edge before he looked at Ben." That's some high-level tech you got on your ship dude! Even the Reach does not have some of this stuff, where you get it?"

Ben shrugged before responding with a casual," To be honest this ship was a gift from my cousin. I made a few upgrades after the Cosmic War ended to make it bigger and be my home, did not want my girlfriend to be cramped as we're cruising from one galaxy to another you know?"

As the Flash chuckled Batman just kept staring at Ben. " I see. With all due respect if you want us to trust you we have to check your ship for explosives or any unannounced guests."

"Fair enough." Ben retorted as he glanced at the ship." The only one you will find inside is my robotic copilot. Your free to check inside, just don't make a mess, it is my home and all."

"Trust me, I'm very good at searching without leaving a trace." The caped crusader responded." One more thing. I noticed you talked about the Green Lanterns in a past tense. Does that mean you're from the future?"

"Seems that way. To be honest I heard stories of Bat Guy but not Batman, maybe someone was a fan of you and preserved your history centuries later?"

"That would be a question for Booster Gold, if he was not killed last week. Anyway, Superman just returned from a patrol. He is the leader of the Justice League so sell your story to him and we will take it from there."

Ben was about to ask where he is before Megaman looked up in the sky before he blurted out," Look! In the sky! Is that a bird? Like, a robot bird or something?"

Lloyd glanced up to where the blue bomber was pointing before he squinted." Nah looks more like a plane! Or, wait is that?"

Batman grimaced before throwing out a deadpanned," That's Superman, its clearly Superman. Still never get why they think he looks like a plane. In any case, guess he found another civilian in a ruined building…good for him."

Everyone saw a man clad in red and blue armor with a S on his chest, and black curly hair with a cape that looked familiar land on the ground after leaping over a building in a single bound. The man had a small girl in his arms, and quickly gave the girl to a frenzied woman.

This man was aware of Ben's group within moments and after a few moments as they walked forward he smiled." So you're the new arrivals that my cousin was talking about? I see, sorry if you were not given a warm welcome, we been through a tense time."

Ben realized he saw this man's face before and saw that he was offering his hand before he shook it." Its ok, trust me I know how war can make people jumpy. I'm Ben Auro, nice to meet you. Sorry if this sound weird but, is your name, Kal-El?"

The black-haired man paused before responding with a curt," It happens to be one name I have, though most around hear call me Superman. Still, I don't believe we met before so pardon me for being wary about that."

"Heh, understandable but I think it's safe to say we did not meet. However, I have met a guy who looked like you and called himself Kal-El as well. I admit he was a tad older then you. This might be a tad…awkward but have you ever heard of alternate realities before?"

To his relief, Superman just responded with a jolly laugh." So, it's one of those kinds of things eh? Don't worry about it, I teamed up with other versions of me more times than I could count. Well, I'm willing to give you guys the benefit of the doubt but, we don't have time for tricks."

"Fair enough. We don't know much of what's going on but things seem really dire. Though to be honest still not clear on what's going on other than the Beyonder is a jerk that must be stopped, even if he is a _really_ strong jerk."

Superman laughed before he nodded." Well if you're a mole you would already know this already so no harm filling you in. Still, come with me up to the top so we can talk things over more."

Ben and co followed Superman and the others up to the top of the Daily Planet. After Superman talked to Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Supergirl, and a few others he swerved around to smile at Ben." All right let's get you up to speed.

A month ago, we found our world, or at least a big chunk of are world around this city Metropolis here ripped to this alternate reality. Then the Beyonder told us we had to fight in his Battle World to survive."

Ben saw how bitter many of the hero's around him looked before he nodded." Still don't know too much about the guy but he does like to take things to the extreme. We arrived here just as a world blew up."

"So, you saw that to? Their use to be twice as many planets in this ring when Battle-World started. One way or another they got destroyed. Some were destroyed when two sides attempted to take each other out. When everything is at risk and people are pushed to a wall it can make people do reckless, horrible things.

We tried to save as many as we could but, the Beyonder refuses to let people leave till the fighting is over. "

"Wait I don't get it, why would he r...um...transport civilians to this battle world if he wanted to see a fight?"

"From what we can gather he enjoys seeing the fear people have, that their desperate struggle to survive is just a dance being done for his amusement.

He is obsessed with people playing to his tune, but we are hero's, not puppets. We will fight for truth, justice, and the American way for as long as we can. But I admit, the clock's ticking."

"I take it that Battle-World concludes when the Beyonder sees who the strongest is among the lot he gathered?" Yamamoto added grimly."

Batman sighed before he looked at the sky." It's not that basic, it's not just who is the swiftest killer, even if it's still a barbaric rule. To be blunt, as sick as it is it's not quantity but quality. At the start the Beyonder said that Battle-World is the conception for his true world.

Those who gather enough "soul energy" that among other things is called _Magatsuhi_ , will prove themselves to be his champions. As a reward the Beyonder said he will let each of his champions have their own realm to rule as they wish."

Ben looked at the sun before his face hardened." Hate to say it but this almost sounds like some sick video game where whoever collects the most points wins. Well…I can certainty see how this would appeal to the less moral types but sounds like you guys have managed to hold your own."

Wonder Woman looked dismayed before she glanced at the mist covering half the city." We were able to work with two teams of heroes from other worlds, the ones that called themselves the Avengers and the X-Men. Working together we were able to stop the combined might of the Legion of Doom and the Masters of Evil, though things took a tragic turn when a Doctor Doom tried to steal the power of the Beyonder and the entire planet around him blew up with him when it backfired.

However, a Schism of sorts happened once we took down the villains and the Beyonder made it clear he still wanted to see more fighting."

Ben saw some of the others around him looking more bitter before he cleared his throat." What happened?"

Before he could get an answer another male voice form the right cut in with a cold," What happened, is that my friends lost their way."

Ben saw the voice came from a tall muscular man in a blue set of armor. He had a helmet with small wings on his head, a star painted on his chest armor, and a large round shield.

As Ben's group turned to him the man swiftly saluted." Steve Rogers, Captain America and currently head of the true Avengers."

" _True_ Avengers?" Ben uttered in confusion." The Beyonder bring a knock off version to Battle-World or something?"

Captain America's view hardened before he spat out," He might as well have, sadly this sick game of his has shown the true nature of people I thought were my comrades, and they are _worst_ then my enemies! At least the likes of Red Skull and Zemo did not pretend to be something they were not! Tony, Summers, Strange, and the others made a mockery out of _everything_ the Avengers stood for!"

Ben saw the raw anger in the first avenger's eyes before he glanced at his comrades." I'm just going to go on a limb here and guess that you and your teammates had a disagreement on something?"

Batman cut in with a hostile," Its _far_ more than a disagreement. Iron Man and the others let desperation consume them and…"

"Don't call him that!" Captain American suddenly shouted out a livid," They don't deserve to keep their hero names, _not_ after what they did!"

Zero saw how worked up Roger's looked and crossed his arms." I'm getting the impression your former teammates went maverick eh?"

Superman patted Roger's on the back before throwing out solemn," It seems most of the, former members of the Avengers and the X-Men have decided that there was no time for decency.

The gist of it is that I…Tony Stark and others decide it was hopeless to try and negotiate and so they figured out a way to build an Anti-Matter bomb that could slip through the barriers the Beyonder has across the planets.

The first-time Stark said it was a plan that went wrong but, the second time Stark, Steven Strange and the others made it clear that they did not think there was another way. We _are_ supposed to be better, even when things are as bad as they can get. We are supposed to be the people that others look up to, the ones leading them to a better tomorrow."

Ben looked conflicted as he took in everything they said he then looked at his comrades before looking back at Captain America." It's that bad huh? I can certainty understand people making bad calls when stressed. But…when you get so desperate that you become what you're fighting against, then even if you "win" you _still_ lose.

To top it off, my friends and comrades, not to mention the woman I love was sent to the other planets! Maybe the others on theses planets might destroy the world to win to, but I must do what I can to rescue them! Your right Rogers, there has to be another way. You guys have your own way to pass the Beyonder's game, right?"

"Well we have some ideas but none of them are full proof at the moment." Wonder Woman threw out." Super Boy is leading a hunt for Stark and the others but, even if he lost his mind...Stark and those he is working with were some of the smartest minds we knew.

We got some idea of their plans as some of the others like Carol Danvers, and the group the Inhumans left to side with us because of the pack that their leader Black Bolt made with Superman. Still, as I said, they may be mad geniuses but they are still more genius then mad."

Captain America grit his teeth before barking out a driven," Not _everything_ is decided by IQ! They can be the biggest genius there is, but even if we have to go through every inch of this planet they are _not_ going to escape justice!"

"Well I'll be happy to help but just what kind of plan you got so far?" Ben uttered curiously. Batman swerved around before retorting with a grouchy," Well we got a few ideas, Black Bolt, Medusa, and the rest of the Inhuman royalty swear that if they have their Terrigen Cloud can grant a decisive victory if its defended long enough. We have a few other plans, we just have to ensure the others don't interfere with them."

As everyone looked conflicted Beck just chuckled." Don't worry guys, I know it's a tense time and all but things will be ok once I track down the last of the Numbers and Trinity so the Doc can start his plan! Huh?"

Beck saw that the members of the Justice League were trying not to look to dismissive before he winced." C'mon it will work I promise!"

Batman sighed before he turned around. "Like we said before Beck, you and the doctors are free to attempt their experiment as long as it does not interfere with us. That being said, we can't afford to rely on only one plan, especially when the odds of success are so low."

"Ah come on I know Xel does not exist where you guys are from but I swear if we gather everyone together we can convert all the energy on the planet to convert it to the energy that the Beyonder cares about and find a way to win without so many people having to die!"

Brandish saw everyone looking tense before he cleared his throat," It did work on a smaller scale before everyone, it will take some luck but with all your talents I'm sure the doctor will find a way!"

Ben gave Beck a reassuring grin before he walked over." If there is a will theirs a way Beck. Trust me I know all about long shots. Well, thanks for taking the time to catch us up to speed guys. Guess just let me know what you guys were planning to do so we can figure out how we can factor into this."

"Glad you're willing to jump right into things Ben." Superman threw out." Currently we are still hunting for Stark and his group. Between his smarts and the magic that this Doctor Strange has they have layers to their hiding place. Still, for all their talents they are still mostly humans, they will falter. And then, we will catch them."

Before Ben and the others could respond a younger brash voice cut in with an aggressive," We already caught them! I got two of these poser hero's!"

Ben and co looked up as a man who looked like Superman, but just much younger flew in from a window, with two beat up individuals in his arms. Ben saw that despite looking like Superman this man had a much more aggressive look in his face, and Ben quickly realized this was the same face of the man who was fighting him during the Incursion alongside Mira.

Ben quickly realized the man was not wearing the same armor he was during the battle, and that Superman, Batman, and the others did not seem alarmed by his presence before he glanced at X and Zero, cleared his throat and threw out a dry." Oh, sorry I did not realize you had a son Superman."

The "Man of Steel" saw his younger counter part giving Ben's group a harsh look before he grinned." I can see why you might think so but not quite Ben. This guy looks like a younger me because he _is_ me, from another reality. Yah…now you know why your story is easy for us to swallow. Super Boy here is from a reality where he had the same past as me but he was the world's only super hero. Don't worry Super boy these guys seem on the level."

Super boy eyed Ben's group intently before he shrugged." If you guys are _really_ hero's where are your capes?"

"Eh…guess it's not trendy in our time, sorry." Ben threw out as he tried to play it cool. For a moment, he wondered if he would have to fight, till the new arrival just shrugged." If you say so, guess they are more heroic then these two jokers! These punks tried to ambush me when I was searching Star Labs!"

The two men in his arms were thrown hard to the ground, and Ben saw that the man in the left was a white male in a red suit that looked like it was made to resemble a devil, while the man to the right had a skull on his shirt. The Enji quickly noticed that both men were covered with bruises, and that their arms were all broken.

Before any of the new arrivals could ask Super boy just sneered." These guys thought they were so sneaky, this Daredevil guy thought he was a real hot shot! Him and this Punisher dude thought they could pull a fast one on me, and thought they could beat a _real_ hero just because that rat Stark made a Kryptonite bullet.

Maybe it would have worked on this world's Superboy, but too bad for them that since it's not the Kryptonite from _my_ world, it's powerless to Super Boy _Prime_! Now _you_ guys are going to be the ones punished for giving hero's a bad name!"

Super boy Prime kicked the Punisher hard enough to cause the building to tremble. As a cracking sound was heard the Punisher coughed up blood, before he just glared at Captain America." Damn it Rogers, I looked up to you for most of my life! But now you sold us all out for theses uptight idiots!"

The First Avenger just had fury build in his eyes before hissing out a cold," Don't delude yourself, you _all_ are the traitors, traitors to what the Avengers stand for! We are supposed to be better damn it! I'm sorry the lad here was rough but that being said, when you pick a fight you can't win you can only blame yourself. If you want to redeem yourselves then tell us where Stark is now!"

The Daredevil snickered before retorting with a bitter," Judge us all you want Rogers, we are doing whatever it takes to survive! I respected what you believed in, to be honest I idolized it…. But your point of view was naïve at times, and now it's just a liability! We can't afford to look through the rose-tinted glasses you have if we are going to survive, you're not just a man out of time now Cap, in a world like this your ideas are extinct!"

Ben saw the tension in everyone's faces, but before he could respond Rogers walked right up to the Daredevil and leaned down, before he pulled off the man's mask, revealing that the man under the mask was blind. The First Avenger then muttered a bitter." Do you have any idea of _just_ how tired I am of hearing that Matt? Of how many times people like you say I just don't understand? You're the ones, you so called clever people who don't get it!

I don't let people die, because it's the lesser of two evils or expedient, or because it serves the "greater" good… I don't compare the act against something else. I see someone who needs help, and I help them…you think it's a weakness.

You think it's simple…but your wrong! It's what makes us human…which is exactly what we're supposed to be fighting for. I know who I am. I rescue the helpless. I raise up the hopeless.

I don't measure people's lives, I save them! Murdoc, I know you're a good man, you just lost your way. Stark's hooked you into his plot because your feeling desperate, but you can still redeem yourself if you come to your senses."

Daredevil snickered before retorting with a dry," You always knew how to give a passionate speech Cap, but this is beyond words, it's just facts. Judge us all you want, deny it all you want but morality alone won't save anyone!"

Punisher spat out a tooth before snarling out," Enough with the high horse and just do what you want to do to feel better about yourself already! You can try and drill us but we have every safeguard set up!"

Super boy Prime just chuckled before he leaned forward." Still thinking your hot stuff? I can see your fancy head machines with my X-Ray vision! Let's see how long you hold out after I burn them out with some heat vision!"

Superman cleared his throat before he held a hand up." Calm down their Super boy. We need to get information out of them but we don't want to lobotomize them. They are still are former comrades."

Captain America grasped his fist tightly before responding with a dire," We are _not_ monsters, but at the same time we don't have time to play nice. We have to do what it takes to shut down Stark before it's too late."

Ben cleared his throat before cutting in with an even handed." Um…I know I'm late to the party on all of this but, if you're going to do whatever it takes won't that bring you down to the level of the people your hating and shattering what moral high ground you might have? Just saying."

Captain America glared at Ben, when his ally, the blond-haired woman Carol cut in with a frosty," We are not about to kill these guys but we will push them to the limit to do what it takes. We are running out of time, if we don't stop them soon it will all be over!"

As everyone looked heated and Super Boy Prime began to pick up the Punisher before Brandish cleared his throat." Well…you know I'm not sure but I might know where you might find the others."

As everyone froze Beck blinked a few times before going up to his fellow robot." Um, you sure about this Brandish? I don't think the others are going to be forgiving if it's just your memories descrambling after being infected."

"I'm serious Beck! I'm back to normal but I still have the memories from when I was infected! I remember I was supposed to meet Countershade and Ray at the Cherry Dynamics Robot Factory. I only was told that it was what was going to help us realize Trinity's will, and that Shade had talked with another that shared are view to pull it off."

Captain America's eyes instantly blazed with fury."What, you mean _Stark_? Why the hell did you not tell us earlier?"

"Earlier? Hell I hardly know who half of you guys are till just now!" The ninja liked robot stepped back a few feet. Batman then stepped in with an uneasy," I scouted that area a few days ago, it was one of the places that was spliced with our world. It looked like it was run down, but I should have known that places like that are ripe for hidden segments."

Superman shrugged before he looked around." Don't dwell on it Bruce we have had a lot to deal with. I'm not sure why Tony and the others would want to suddenly reach out to the rouge Numbers but, its feasible enough, we all seen what he can build. Well, guess it's as good a place as any to check. Alright, everyone who's able get ready to take off in ten minutes, let's try and end this madness."

Ben glanced at X, Yamamoto, Kratos, and the rest before he took a deep breath." Is it alright if we tag along with you? Sounds like you could use the help, and if ending this helps me find my comrades and get closer to stopping the Beyonder then I'm all for it."

Batman looked at Ben carefully as he threw in a stern," I'd be lying if I said we don't need help, especially if Stark still has the X-Men supporting him. Still, you will regret it if you're just a liability."

"Don't worry about that, we were more or less protectors of the universe from where we are from. I kind of saved the universe and all that."

"Saying you did that is one thing, Enji, proving you did it is another. Get your ship ready in ten minutes. Now then, tell Nightwing to get up here."

As the caped crusaders went off Superboy Prime just cracked his neck." Hope the tin can is not screwing us over, about time those fake hero's pay the price for giving real hero's a bad name!"

Both Captain American and Superman eyed the younger male carefully before the first avenger muttered," We are going to make all of them face up to what monsters they really are, just don't get to excited son. The type of men we are dealing with are pros at dealing with emotional errors in judgment. That's why we got to keep our heads together, to take them down the right way, as how heroes _should_ be."

As Ben saw all of the hero's that the Beyonder recreated prepare for their next task he went up to his comrades and tried to look as confident as he could." Well, at least we have a little more of an idea of what is going on now right guys?"

X saw Super boy Prime talk with Super girl and Wonder Woman before he got right up to Ben." We did, let's just hope the price was not to steep. Ben…that younger Superman, he was the one fighting you during the Incursion before, right?"

Ben made sure no one was listening in before he nodded." Seems like it, has the same dismissive behavior and everything. Sounds like, he has not gone fully over to the dark side yet but I can see it coming. I can sense a burning anger in that Captain America, but its raw, one of pain.

But, the darkness in Superboy Prime feels more malevolent, its not just reactive, he enjoys making others feel his rage. Still, don't want to tick off the others till we know what we are dealing with so, might as well just see how things roll out and be ready for anything."

Yamamoto cleared his throat before adding," Don't get to relaxed around these "heroes" Ben. It does not really matter how they act, if they are all pawns of the Beyonder they can turn on us at a moment's notice."

"I'm ready for that, but it seems as long as they are playing this grand game of his, then the ones that are supposed to be good guys won't turn on us unless we give them a reason to, right? I'm just saying, let's roll with things to have less people out for us while we can eh? At the very least, it seems the Beyonder is not out for us yet. Might as well keep it that way till we have as good odds as possible."

Making sure that none of the locals heard that, Ben lead his group back to the Tri-Edge to try and focus on how to go through the operation right, and try not to worry too much about Lacus and the others. As he did Super Boy Prime already left the Daily Planet to fly in the direction that Batman told him was the destination.

As he did he saw Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman and the others in the distance talking to civilians, and taking Daredevil and the Punisher away before he spat on the ground. "Damn it, I know Superman wants to do all that mercy stuff but every moment he lets those fake heroes live they can ruin everything!

That Captain America may be weak, but he _is_ right that we have to shut down these failures and come down hard on them! They are even worst then the bad guys, because they were lying fakers! I'm not going to let them stop me, I'm going to win this game to make things how they _should_ be!"

"The world you envision can still be in your grasp child, but you have to make sure it's not taken from underneath your feet by devious plotters."

The aggressive male stopped in midair as he heard the voice, and glanced to the right to see the three Black Swans Yabbat, Seya, and Towa floating in between some of the cities buildings. As Superboy Prime saw them he smirked. "Did you girls escape when we shut down that lame Lex Luthor's scheme? If your wanting to surrender you better not be trying to trick me, it _won't_ work!"

Seya giggled before reacting with a sultry," Calm down their big boy, forget us already? We are the Black Swans, the envoys of the great wheel himself. We know how, "special" you are, and so does are master. He has sensed that you have the means to best enforce his vision. He sent us to warn you to make sure the "cheaters", the failure heroes don't pull a fast one on you."

"Huh? What are you blabbing about fox ;ady?"

Yabbat closed her eyes before responding with a quiet," The new so called hero's that arrived, especially that Ben Auro, are deceiving all of you. They want to take _everything_ away from you."

Super Boy Prime raised an eyebrow, as he slowly went up to the Swans." Think you can scare me? That new batch of guys seemed weird, but nothing special. Even if he's trying to be a wise guy like all those Mutants, he's not strong enough to stop me!"

"You might think that now, but things are not as they seem," Towa added as she looked amused." Especially when realities and eras are intermingled. But while the fake hero's think they can hide their true selves, _nothing_ can be hidden from the all-seeing Rabum Alal. Watch Superboy, watch the very memory of existence to see the truth. See what _must_ be done so that true justice is at hand."

The blue skinned Black Swan held up her specter to form a bubble of light, that quickly replayed selected, and edited segments of Ben's efforts during the war with the Zannacross Empire.

* * *

As SuperBoy Prime was reacting to the _completely_ unbiased clip show of the Enji Knight, Ben's group made sure the Tri-Edge was fully repaired from the damage it got from the crash landing before following Batman in the Bat-Plane.

After another tense batch of minutes Ben landed behind all the flying men and woman, and as he got out he saw a large factory, surrounded by the wreckage of destroyed robots, along with a few dead bodies.

As Ben got out he realized that the buildings past the factory looked slightly different and a tad more futuristic before he glanced at the Green Lantern." So, this place is where two or more worlds are fused together eh?"

"Seems like it." The man in green answered." Makes sense really, even if we looked through every room the factory had, there might be something linked to a place that merged with it."

Captain America had an eager look in his eyes as he looked around." They thought they were so much smarter than us, but with how hell bent Tony and the others are they slipped up and did not account for _everything_ we had."

Ben heard a loud crunching sound before he saw giant red and purple robots walking up to the factory. Zero saw the tall robot's eyes glow red before he took out his Z-Saber." Guess your bud was spot on Beck, time to dust off my maverick busting skills!"

Rodgers suddenly held up his hand." At ease soldier. I can understand why you would think they are the enemy but those robots, for now are on our side. They are Sentinels, machines on our world made by a bunch of racists scientists to hunt mutants.

Normally I loathe them on principle… _but_ desperate times called for desperate measures so we repurposed some to use their programming to lock on to the X-Men's DNA. _Anything_ that can help us was worth it, and this gamble worked out."

Beck looked at the factory before getting uneasy." Well, guess it's important to stop these guys but I hope the numbers are still here."

"Don't worry Beck, they are here, I know it."

Everyone paused before a thin man in a lab-coat with green shoes, and reddish brown hair large enough to be in the shape of an afro. Beck quickly looked alarmed as the man walked forward absent mindedly before he blurted out,"Doctor Wright? What are you doing here?"

Beck's creator glanced at Beck before retorting with a detached," Oh, did I fail to call you? I thought I told Call to do to that, maybe that was to Sandra. Anyway, I am here to see if Trinity is indeed here since I know how to deactivate her. The Justice League agreed to help me if I agreed to help them find this Tony Stark's programing if I find it…seemed like a fair trade."

Megaman glanced at Beck's creator before reacting with a curious," So this is your creator Beck? Doctor Wright eh? Guess he does not really look like Doctor Light at all."

Protoman shrugged before adding a detached," Guess it was just a stroke of luck, not _too_ much of a surprise people across all time and space might have a few things in common."

Doctor Wright looked up to see Megaman, Protoman, and the three maverick hunters before he raised an eyebrow." Beck…did the hero's try to make copies of you?"

Beck laughed before he patted Megaman on the back."Nah doc, Megaman and the others were dragged by the Beyonder from a different time in history all together! Neat eh?"

"Interesting…there is so much of this fractured world I would like to look in to, but for now I focus myself on personal ventures first. Still, this factory once was where Doctor Blackwell experimented on, so their indeed might be things we might have overlooked."

Captain America cleared his throat before cutting in with a firm," Doctor Wright, we don't have time to theorize all day on what could be. I need to know now if you have any idea what Stark could want with your Trinity and the robots she controls."

Doctor Wright saw how single minded the First Avenger looked and just sighed." Sorry but I'd be lying if I said I knew precisely what this Tony Stark was up to. Maybe he just needs more fire power because he is desperate, maybe he found a way I overlooked to utilized my creations to full his own projects.

I admit there is a lot of things I am not up to speed on from your world, but Tony Stark does seem like a fast learner. It may not be the most scientific approach but the best path may be to just ask him."

"Sometimes the most direct path is the best one." Superman said as he flew above the factory." I can't reach Superboy, they might have started their plan already. Time to see just what is going on in, huh? Watch out!"

Superman's enhanced senses allowed him to hear something right after it shot out of the window. In the blink of an eye he moved and caught what was fired at him, to see it was a green shaped dart. The Man of Steel raised an eyebrow before looking at his teammates." Not sure these guys know what they are…"

Before he could go on the dart suddenly glowed green, before it exploded into a green gas cloud. Superman instantly began to cough before Batman winced." No, it was Kryptonite! Quick Red Tornado!"

Batman's red robotic comrade nodded before using his power to fire a tornado to blow the new green cloud away. As Superman fell to the ground a male voice could be heard snickering." Tsc…you boys are going to regret thinking you were too smart for us."

Everyone then saw a tall man jump out of a vent to get on top of the factory. He was one hungered and nighty three cm and six feet and four inches tall.

He had a massive cowboy like E-2C Hawkeye dish for a hat. He had a teal cape, blue torso and cowboy boots for legs. While he is mostly blue and yellow, certain areas of his body (like his rifle, left boot, and the very bottom of his right boot) were red.

He only had one arm, He held a throwing dart in his mouth like a cigarette, and had his rifle aimed right at Superman. As everyone moved out Beck winced." Shade, snap out of it! If you don't put your gun down your going to die! Your malfunctioning, freedom is not worth the kind of suffering your trying to pull off right now!"

The other rouge number narrowed his eyes before throwing out a snappy," Things like emancipation and salvation are worth _any_ price, time to see how much bite you so called dogs of justice have!"

Batman eyed Shade carefully before muttering," He was right in front of us the entire time and none of us could detect him? Did he warp in?"

Doctor Wright sighed before he cut in with a dry," I'm afraid none of you could sense him because I created him to be undetectable to just about anything. I admit…its turning out to be far less of an asset now."

The Flash just chuckled before getting into a running position." Well you can be the best sniper in all existence dude but you're sure as hell not fast enough to shoot all of us!"

Shade had a targeting laser come out of his rifle before he locked on to the Flash." Guess there is only one way to find out eh hero?"

Shade swiftly fired at his target. While the Flash was able to easily evade the shot, as he did the ground around him glowed purple, and just as the Flash noticed it blew up around him and the others. Hal caught the Flash with a beam of green light before another cocky male voice uttered," You've just been dealt a killer hand mon ami!"

Ben tensed up as he saw a man jump out with long brown hair, a long brown trench coat, and glowing red eyes. Something about the man caused Ben to raise an eyebrow." Wait, I saw that guy somewhere before, not sure where though."

Captain America looked enraged before snarling out," I know who that is! Gambit, so the X-Men are here? Listen up good, this does not have to end bad for you but you have to come to your senses before it's too late!"

Before Gambit could answer a massive red energy beam suddenly shot out of the entrance and roared right for Captain America as it carved up the ground. Captain America swiftly blocked the blast with his shield and while he was blown into the air, his shield succeeded in defending him from the blast. As he landed everyone saw the attacker was a man in a blue outfit with a red visor covering his eyes.

The man in the visor just looked at everyone before barking back with a damming," You have some nerve acting superior Rogers. We are being logical, and are doing the only path that will allow mutants to survive through this! You have some nerve expecting us to get inline while your letting Black Bolt go through with his plan to screw us over forever!"

Ben saw many more men and woman run, or in some cases fly out behind the man in the red visor before he cringed and took out the Star Sword." What the hell is going on here? I understand you have disagreements but your all supposed to be hero's, friends!"

A new cocky male voice cut in with a spry," Not sure where you came from kid but you picked a _hell_ of a time to join a party without knowing the full story!"

Another new man flew out of the top of the factory, this one completely covered in glowing white armor with a few blue spheres shinning out in parts of it. Before Ben could react he noticed Captain America looking even more outraged before he gritted out," So at last you manned up to face what you've done Stark!?"

Ben quickly looked at the new flying man carefully before blurting out," So that's Tony Stark? Looks, like an iron man or something. Sure he is not a robot?"

Iron Man just laughed before quipping back with," You got a sharp eye sword dude. Your close but its currently the _Superior_ Iron Man these days. Don't worry, you will see why soon enough."

Captain America glared at his former teammate before spitting out, "I always knew you had an ego Tony, but all of this has just made you less humble, not more! All your tricks are not going to save you now, this is where your insanity ends!"

Iron Man saw a man that looked like a wizard, and a few more woman wearing attire like the other X-Men flying up to him before he raised his right hand." I don't know Steve…I got the thinking robots, the mutants, and our buds that were not naïve all sided with me so that's _something_ , right? Just back down and let me fix everything already, I'm not doing this because I want to damn it, I'm doing this because it's the only real way we can get out of this!"

"There is another option, you're just taking the easy way out! The easy way out is hardly ever the best way Tony! But in the end… a spoiled guy like you always shows his true colors when the chips are down! If you're not going to act like real hero's, then you're going down!"

"Oh _I'm_ the one who is taking the easy way out when your caring more about feeling good about yourself then doing what it takes to save everyone even if it gets your hands dirty? I humored your man from another era enough Cap…you're not the better man anymore!"

Batman sighed before he walked forward and took out gear he prepared." Stark…I know you and Rodgers have your differences but this is more than just a clash of morals here. You have no idea if your plan will work, your risking damnation for everyone just to fuel your ego and we can't allow that."

"Ah c'mon Bruce you're a tech guy like me, you know nothing's absolute so you got to go with the best odds you can get! My plan has a better shot at working then Black-Bolt's ego stroking mist plan! Maybe it's not the most heroic thing to do, but I'll take it over rolling over to die!

I tried being reasonable, but if you guys are too stubborn to admit what must be done, then your part of the problem! And…even you should know by now that I'm a master problem solver. If you can't accept that, then you're going to learn the hard way! Guys…time to go to work!"

With an angry yell, Captain America went to go at his former teammate. As the two groups of heroes charged at each other Ben and his group struggled to figure out just what was the right move to do as this civil war between hero's erupted.

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ Alright first of all _Kirei Kotomine_ is from Fate Zero and Fate Stay Night as a rather wicked antagonists. He won't have a major role but he will have enough for him to get a showing.

Meanwhile _Sanctus Maximus Populi Ariels_ is from the most recent Guilty Gear game. I know her role was short but, even in her own game she was hyped up to be the true mastermind of the entire Guilty Gear series, only for her to not even be a fighter despite being so hyped up, and only for That Man to take over in the end anyway, so, quite the let down that to be honest just felt like she was ripping off Blazblue's current plot, oh well.

Meanwhile, as you might be aware, Beck and the others are from Mighty Number Nine. If your not aware Mighty Number Nine was the game created by the Megaman creator, after over a decade of Capcom screwing over Megaman fans the creator tried to make a indie game to create the next Megaman game in as close a way as he could. It...took a while and the hype levels were over nine thousand...and when the hype reaches critical mass, expectations can get out of hand.

Mighty Number Nine, was far from a perfect game, but I honestly was content for what it was, a game that played like a Megaman game after a long drought. It was not one of the greats but, since he did not have the resources he did I understand his options were a tad more limited. Well, not sure if Megaman and his clone will ever team up but they will here lol.

Meanwhile, for the mess between super heros, well, for those of you not aware during the Avengers arc under the writer Hickmen, more or less Cap and Iron Man were at each others throats so much that they were more fixated on stopping each other then saving everything, and it ended rather horribly, only because of the undying status quo of comics did things get back to normal.

Also, Iron Man's white armor is from his semi recent" Superior Iron Man" run where, because of the Red skull having Professor X's brain many hero's and bad guys switched between good and evil, Iron Man did not switch back with the rest of them and, was a jerk for a while and got a super powerful extra armor before his story arc got cut short, I'm only going to take the Superior armor from that mess because its cool lol.

I'll just say for now I'm trying to do how I think that should have ended, along with the disaster that is X men VS Inhumans, after how much of a disgrace and a disaster X men VS the Avengers were. Poor Cyclops, just a marathon of getting screwed over.

Anyway, hope you all like the start of the solo arcs, let me know if you do and till next time.


	8. C 208: Line between Valor and Obsession

_**Chapter 208: The Thin Boundary between Valor and Fanaticism**_

As the hero's around Ben prepared to do whatever it took to take down their former teammates down the owner of the Star Sword looked intently at some of his new opponents before he realized why he thought some of them looked familiar.

He jumped back before glancing at his own teammates." Wait…I saw some of these guys before. They looked like some of the followers of James's uncle Magneto!"

Kratos looked at Cyclops firing at Batman and Captain America before he nodded." I do recall some of their faces, but while they have the same look, their attire is not the same at all."

Ben thought for a moment before he widened his eyes." Wait, I think I got it! James did tell me Magneto had TV shows and comics made on the mutants to spread positive propaganda across worlds and called them the X-men! Did, the Beyonder think the ones from the show were real? C'mon to think of it, taking people from TV shows would explain why Batman looks a hell of a lot like Batguy, Captain America looks liked Captain Arcadia and…"

Yamamoto cleared his throat to cut Ben off before responding with a stern," If they have the will and power to kill us then _all_ that matters is that they are real enough to be a threat."

Ben nodded before he powered up and looked at Iron Man." So, _you're_ the one that's trying to destroy the other planets eh? Look, I get no one wants to die but if you blow up the other planets _my_ friends might die so I really would prefer if you think of a better plan then this! I know these are desperate times but you still have time to come back from your mistake before it's too late!"

Iron Man saw the look Ben was giving him before he chuckled." I give you props for being polite about all this kid, but this is happening because despite what the others down there might be saying there _is_ no other way! I don't know what story Cap's spun but you better learn the hard way that the man runs on hope, on idealism.

He lives _every_ damn day on denial! Nothing personal, but when the chips are down, and _all_ the choices left are bad ones, I'll take the winning choice over the moral choice every time. No sense clinging on to ideas when they are only…"

Iron Man was cut off as an arrow suddenly hit him right in the chest. A second later in unleashed a powerful surge of lighting. Ben quickly glanced to the right before he saw the lighting infused arrow came from a man in a green hood with a blond beard. The archer narrowed his eyes before grinding out," Tony Stark, you have _failed_ this city! If you refuse to see you lost your way, then you're going down!"

The archer in green fired three more arrows to try and disable Iron Man, but as the arrows shot for their target Iron Man's armor glowed with light before a blue shockwave blasted out of his chest plate, and vaporized the incoming arrows, along with the one in his chest.

The man in white armor then glanced at his attacker before he snickered."Seriously thought it would be _that_ easy Oliver? C'mon, after all the times Hawkeye caused me problems I was not going to let cavemen tactics trip me up, especially not now! Nice try but all EMP stuff won't slow down my _Endo-Sym Armor_ by a nanosecond. I don't even use electronics anymore in my tech, not in the way guys on your level can understand, just like my plans apparently."

Captain America looked like he was going to blow a blood vessel before he roared out," You can hide behind your toys Stark, but after all these years I figured even you were humble enough to know the machine is just a tool, it's the quality of the man inside that matters!"

"By the time we are done I'm going to make you see how sick I am of you reminding me of how much better you are? You can cling to your ideals all you want, some want to keep living in the real world! Since despite what you think I'm still a nice guy, I'll try to knock you out so you can thank me later and see who was right."

Iron man swiftly fired a blue laser beam from his right arm. Captain America blocked the blast with his shield before he charged." You're not right, I don't care what it takes I'm going to make you see how wrong you, huh?"

The first Avenger's charge was cut off as he saw a flash of red light and quickly raised his shield to block a blast from Countershade. The rouge robot saw his target give him a death glare and merely chuckled." Don't think you're just going to be allowed to settle your vendetta organic. If you're the leader of those that stand in the way of are liberation, _you're_ a target to!"

The inorganic sniper barraged the blue and white hero with attacks to keep him pinned down. Ben saw Iron Man go to attack only for the Blue Beetle and Green Lantern to both attack him.

He saw Superman was still recovering, and saw hero's battling each other all around him before he steeled himself." Damn it, I can feel that none of the guys around us have hearts to deeply ingrained in the darkness, most of them just feel overwhelming desperation. That being said…even if this Iron Man has good intentions, if the others are harmed because of it they _have_ to get shut down! There is no time for this!"

Ben had his energy explode with enough force to cause the ground around him to get blown up. As his blue energy aura flared up the surge of power was enough for Iron Man and many of the others to look at him.

Just as Stark glanced at him Ben flash stepped to warp behind him. Just as Tony's sensors alerted him Ben unleashed a roundhouse kick to hit him hard enough to smash him to the ground.

As his target fell Ben charged at him with the Star Sword. " Rogers is right…" Ben cried out as his golden blade shimmered with light."no matter how smart your plan is I'm going to take you out before you can pull it off!"

Before Ben could try and hack apart his target's armor Cyclops and Gambit saw him and unleashed projectiles at him. Iron Man rebound from the blow as he saw Ben slash in half Gambit's kinetically charged explosive cards and also block Cyclops's Optic Blast before he scanned Ben with his armor.

After seeing just how high Ben's power level was the tech savvy hero winced." This kid has that speed force thing to? Guess the Beyonder dumped more heavy weights to spice things up. Whatever, Storm, Rouge, go to plan delta!"

A brown skinned woman with long white hair in a white outfit had her eyes turn white before lighting crackled around her. The woman known as, Ororo Munroe, who also had the code name Storm suddenly proclaimed." Wind, Hail, cloud our deluded enemies vision so we can prevail!"

To Ben and the others dismay the "Omega" class mutant used her power to cause a storm to break out in moments. As Ben felt wind and hail crash across his face he realized Iron Man was already getting out of his sight, and that he could hardly see his teammates before he cringed." Great, they can even have the weather be how they wish. Have to be on guard or the next surprise could be a fatal one. Once I gauge just who we are dealing with, might as well go all out to shut this, huh?"

Ben was about to go after Iron Man when suddenly another woman flew in front of him. This woman was lustrous, had a mix of brown and white hair in a yellow and green uniform with a brown jacket over it. As Ben paused the woman just winked." C'mon why you want to murder us so bad? "

Ben winced before he cleared his throat." To be honest I don't want to murder anyone miss, but you guys seem to be trying to cause entire planets to die and I can't let that happen."

"Aw…so you're a big hero like the guys and gals in the cape eh? Well if you're really a hero are you going to be my knight and save me and all that?"

"Well…I mean if you're not trying to kill me then sure but before you get the wrong idea I already have a girlfriend. It's kind of why I'm trying to make sure your Stark friend does not blow up other planets."

"Aw how sweet, you really _are_ a knight eh darling? Well I'm sure your lady would not mind a gal giving one kiss out of gratitude."

"Hey wait I swear I'm committed to Lacus! Not sure if this is normal customs on your world but this might."

As Rouge got closer to Ben looking like she was going to try and kiss him, she used that to hide that she was taking off her glove, till she suddenly grasped Ben 's face with her exposed hand. As Ben widened his eyes the woman's smile turned wily." Played yah like a fiddle sugah! You seem like you can pack a punch so I'm going to use that power to help us win this!"

Ben's skin turned pale as he winced." What the hell…your draining my energy?"

"Don't worry you seem nice enough so if you behave I won't kill you I'll just take enough to, huh?"

To the woman's shock Ben suddenly had a poof of smoke come out of him, till he transformed to the busted door that Cyclops blasted open when he made his entrance. As the woman looked confused Ben suddenly appeared behind her to jab her in the back of her neck with the hilt of the Star Sword.

As she went crashing to the ground Ben's eyes hardened." I knew it would be a good idea to have the substitution spell ready with how much crazy stuff was already going on. You _seriously_ think I was not wary of someone trying to randomly kiss me on a war zone? Whatever…normally I don't like hitting woman but if your one of those woman, I won't feel _too_ bad."

"Tsc…guess you're not the star eyed guy I pegged you for, but you're still going down!"

The woman prepared to charge at Ben before a yellow energy blast zoomed past her. Ben saw the blast came from one of the Avengers that sided with Captain America, Captain Marvel. The blond-haired woman just gave Ben's attacker a look of disgust." Give it up Rouge, it's about time you learn some manners!"

Rouge just flicked her hair back before shrugging." _Still_ sore about that whole being put in a coma thing Carol? C'mon you know that I did not mean it! Still since you been such a tool since you woke up and even are full of yourself enough to have this whole Carol Corps thing going on maybe you should have slept longer!"

"I don't see myself as a god to be worshipped like a god Rouge, it's just for moral! Unlike you petty X-Men I take the burden of a hero _seriously_! That's why I'm sick of your excuses, no matter how you try and delude yourselves you broke the law and now you're going to answer for it!"

Captain Marvel then charged at Rouge, before a card flew in front of her face, and promptly exploded. Gambit then jumped up before looking sly." Not the Cajun's style to try and fry ladies, but when you force my hand it's going to cost you, _Royal Flush_!"

The trench coat wearing member of the X-men unleashed a barrage of explosive cards to pin Carol down. As she was blasted back he picked up a fallen robot and used his power to charge it up before batting it at his target with his stick, before it produced a large explosion.

Gambit grinned for a second, before he, Rouge and Ben saw the explosion suddenly condense, before that energy suddenly got absorbed by the aura around the blond woman.

Captain Marvel then grasped her right fist tightly." Unload all you got" Cajun". You don't have enough energy to overload _me_!"

"I don't know about that, I overloaded a star once with some help."

"It does not matter, with my binary power I can tap into the power of the White Hole, allowing _full_ control and manipulation of stellar energies, and therefore control over heat, the electromagnetic spectrum and gravity!"

The blond woman then unleashed a massive energy blast that Gambit just managed to roll under. As he saw the explosion the blast unleashed he looked back at Rouge." Too bad you did not take her powers after she got an upgrade eh Rouge?"

As his comrade just looked more determined Ben was about to react before he saw Iron Man fly off to the right. He then prepared to take off." I don't care how high tech his armor is, it's not going to strong enough to stop me!"

Just as Ben prepared to take off he heard a monstrous roar, before he saw a shock-wave. He then saw part of the factory in front of him suddenly get ripped off and fly for him.

As he swiftly sliced the building chunk he saw that it came from a gigantic muscular green skinned giant in very stretchy blue pants. As the owner of the Star Sword saw the look of rage he tensed up." What the, did one of the super-villains escape or something? Great, last thing we need now is a raging beast."

The green man narrowed his eyes before grinding out," Stupid puny boy, Hulk is no monster, Hulk is a _man_! Hotshot thinks he can tell Hulk what to do with his sword? Hulk is the _strongest_ there is!"

The Enji saw the Incredible Hulk jump up to try and smash him and quickly dashed out of the way. Ben saw how large an impact the Hulk made as he landed before he winced." Good grief…please don't tell me that this Hulk is a green version of Brad! Damn it, just like him, I'll make you see that raw muscle does _not_ decide everything."

Ben charged at the Hulk with a burst of speed to stab him in his right shoulder. The Hulk just narrowed his eyes before he backhanded Ben with his other hand before he could blink.

As the owner of the Star Sword got smashed into the wall, he coughed up blood and saw that the Hulk was bleeding out green blood form his wound, and noticed it was rapidly healing before he winced." Great, self-recovery to?"

The Hulk snorted before he stomped in Ben's direction." The punier punk thinks he knows Hulk, the more Hulk is going to bash his face in!"

"Don't count on it! Your more than just an ogre, I'll give you that. However, I did not come this far too loose to the likes of you! _Shinryukenha_!"

Ben unleashed his spinning blue energy beam at his large opponent. The Hulk was hit dead on, but as he was blasted back a few feet he stomped his feet in the ground and just looked enraged." Hulk…charged…through…worst!"

Ben was starting to realize just how powerful his green target was before he steeled himself. As all of his focus went to fighting the Hulk, Iron Man saw how focused Ben was to as he swerved around he chuckled." Seems all the stress has caused Banner to revert to savage mode but, long as we can get him to calm down after its over we need a berserker mixing things up. Cap can rally up all the idealist fools he wants, it won't help him change reality! Now that we are pushing them back, I have enough time to."

Stark was caught off as his suit's sensors detected another energy blast coming from the right. As he stopped in midair to avoid it he saw the blast was a fully charged X-Buster shot, that came from X as he was clinging to the factory wall with Zero and Axl alongside him.

X saw Iron Man was looking at him before he steeled himself." Even if we are still in the dark here, seems like your genius is getting unhinged! If you won't stop to think about what you're doing, then we will just have to make you stop!"

Stark quickly scanned the three maverick hunters before he chuckled." Great mindsare _always_ misunderstood kid, I'm not about to stop because it can't be understood! There was a time when I told myself I would never build weapons again. But that's all I ended up doing soon enough. I had forgotten just how good I was at it.

Talent is talent, and if you have a gift it's impossible to hide it for long. To be honest I'm not even trying to anymore. You three kids may think your high tech from whatever world you got dragged from but I can see you inside and out, and your nothing special.

Maybe not a kosher move but, with all the fighting going on can't waste a chance for more units, even if I have to convert a few game pieces! Go Extremis!"

Iron Man unleashed a flash of red light from his chest armor, and moments later the three-inorganic hero's felt ill. However after a few moments the red jewel on X's forehead glowed before he grasped his hand tightly." Was, that some sort of virus? It felt like it could have been a real threat, but Doctor Light's programming was enough to make sure we would not be taken over by the Sigma or Zero virus's, your virus won't work either!"

"You're a _special_ kind of jerk for introducing yourself by seeing through a guy and giving him a virus! I'll teach you to treat me like a doll or something you cocky punk! _RAKUHOUHA_!"

A newly enraged Zero smashed the ground before a blue laser erupted out of the ground beneath Iron Man. Stark quickly swerved out of its path but as he did he saw Zero coming at first he thought he evaded the green energy blade, till Zero suddenly put more energy to his blade to have it grow much larger.

His target was caught off guard by the move, and while he was able to avoid a direct hit Zero's saber still sliced off part of his upper right shoulder armor.

As he saw Zero rebounding for another attack, and also saw X and Axl spread out he grunted." Guess you're as advanced as Vision, even if your clearly not Pym or Ultron's style. You know, you look like a male version of her so you can play with her while I get to work. Found you a meal _Raychel_!"

Before Zero could respond he heard a bestial roar, before Zero saw a red-light flash out from the window above. Seconds later a large red laser erupted out of it, and as Zero jumped out of the way of the laser blast and saw it came from a red robotic being above.

The new enemy quickly landed, allowing Zero and the others allowing them to see that their new foe was clad mainly in black and red, and looked slightly female.

Her outward thighs, hand, and arm cannon were vermilion, with her arm cannon having black and yellow triangles. Her helmet was also vermilion, having pointed ends and a light green center that resembled a brain and looked slightly like Zero's helmet. She had lime green hair resembling cables.

Her elbow joints were red spheres. Her upper torso was a combination of vermilion and green, with two yellow circles. Her lower torso was black, with the right side resembling a mouth. Separating her torso from her legs are red fins. Her boots were mostly white, being red near the bottom. Her boots were also slightly heeled, and she had a shroud of red energy crackling around her.

Axl saw the new arrival's eyes twitch before he chuckled." The hell is this? Doctor Wily build a secret bride for you Zero?"

"Shut up Axl sure as hell not in the mood for bad jokes!" The senior Maverick Hunter spat out as he got into a fighting stance." If you think you can build a third-rate copy of me "Iron Man" I'm going to make you choke on her scrap!"

"Touchy, are we?" Stark quipped back as he flew higher." Don't blame me this is that Wright dude's rouge toy. Have fun kids!"

Iron Man tried to escape and before Zero could go after him "Ray" roared before her energy surrounded her enough for her to become a spinning mass of red energy that quickly rocketed at Zero. X saw his friend evade her, and also saw Iron Man flying away before he yelled out," Don't think it's _that_ easy to escape a hunter!"

X had his armor transform to the white and blue winged Falcon armor before he took to the air to go after his target while Axl followed him with his jet boots. As they both fired at Iron Man, and X managed to blast him in the back with a fully charged X-Buster shot.

As Iron Man saw X's determination he just chuckled." You got transforming armor to eh? Not bad, but even if your flexible you don't have the specs to beat me!"

Iron Man then flew up and put his hands together to unleash a barrage of repulsors blasts. X swerved out of some of the incoming projectiles before he narrowed his eyes." I take down far larger doomsday machines then you! Axl, cover me! _Giga Crush_!"

The fellow Maverick Hunter nodded before he changed his pistols once more, and combined to form the Pandora weapon he got after de transforming from the Omega form Wily forced him to turn into. He then unleashed a barrage of missiles, and while Iron Man swiftly took them all out, X used the time to unleash the ultimate attack his Falcon Armor had, and had a barrage of blue energy beams burst out of his armor before they all rained down on their target.

Stark noticed them coming for him faster than he expected, and could merely defend himself. His armor was able to protect him from forgoing extensive damage, but Axl took advantage of his target being distracted and flew up to him from behind.

He then used his transformation powers to transform to one of his former enemies, the robotic Panda like Bamboo Pandemonium before giving Stark a bear hug. Axl used all of his new strength to keep Iron Man pinned." Give up now! For all your tricks, I got you pinned! "

"What part of this armor is prepared for _anything_ do you not get?" Axl was dismayed as Iron Mad had more of its forming compound added to increase its size, to the point where Stark quickly had his armor become larger then Axl in his transformed state. As the former Avenger broke out of Axl's hold he then uppercut him hard enough to leave a dent.

As X saw his teammate get launched into the air he grimaced and had his armor switch to his Ultimate Armor. He then grasped his fist." Your armor might not have a weak spot, but for the sake of everything we worked for we are going to _make_ one! _Nova Strike_!"

X gathered all the power he could and unleashed his ultimate attack to crash into Iron Man before he could react, and hit him square in the chest with enough force to smash him into the ground.

As X used all of his power to try and crack the Endo-Sym Armor, Batman noticed that Stark looked like he was more stressed then he would have liked and quickly moved forward. "Guess the new arrivals can hold their own. Still…they don't know just how resourceful Stark is. But I was prepared, so time to end this."

Batman prepared to take something out of his pocket, but as he did suddenly a web hit his arm and bound him. As the caped crusader looked alarmed a cocky male voice quipped out," C'mon Bat brain, you scowl so much you're missing the bigger picture!"

Batman glanced up and saw that as he expected, the source of the web came from a man in a blue and red outfit with the mark of a spider on his chest and big white bug eyes, the Spectacular Spiderman.

Spiderman's target just narrowed his eyes before he drew back his cape." Parker…I _thought_ you were smarter than this but it seems I misjudged you. After all, if you were the man I thought you were then you should realize Stark's plan may seem effective in the short term, its doomed to fail."

"No offense…but even if it's a long shot its better than just rolling over to die Batman! I respect Captain America a lot, and you guys seem alright, but I have to do what it takes to save those I care about?"

"Even if it means becoming everything you stand against? We are supposed to be better!"

"Maybe you guys keep telling yourself that in your head but more than anything we are supposed to protect people, not ideas! Trust me, I know more than anyone that with great power comes great responsibility!

But Mary Jane and Aunt May are still here in this broken world the Beyonder slapped together, and I have to protect them no matter what, it may not be the most noble path but I'll make a deal with the devil if it means I can save those that are important to me!"

"So I heard…but I can't let you, Stark, and the others make this situation worst because of your desperation."

" No offense Batman, but with how much you, Cap, and some of the others focus on your ideals that's the only thing you have left! Some of us still have people we want to protect, and we will do what it takes! I took you down last week, and I can humble you again if you're in my way!"

Spiderman had his wrist mounted web shooters unleash a wide web to try and bind his target. However, Batman swiftly jumped up and threw two Batarang's with expert precision to cut a large enough hole to jump through.

As he jumped back he gave the web crawler a damning look." I'll give you credit for getting the jump on me that one time. However, this time I'm aware of your Spider Sense Parker, I'm aware of _all_ of your skills, talents, and mannerisms. I assure you, I'm ready to take down any thing you can try."

"Then I'll just have to think of something new, you're going to regret looking down on me!"

Spiderman jumped up into the air and swung around on a web to prepare to attack. The moment he did Batman threw a smoke grenade to unleash a large smoke cloud. Spiderman saw his target had escaped his gaze, and quickly looked around.

One of his unique powers, his Spider Sense, flared up as he had a tingling feeling at the base of his skull. After feeling a psychological awareness of his surroundings, Spiderman dodged on instinct.

As he did, a Batarang zoomed past him and collided in to a wall. Three more projectiles came at him but Spiderman kept evading them. Just as he was about to try and find Batman from within the smoke, the four projectiles he evaded all glowed and made a noise as aggregating as nails scratching a chalkboard.

The noise was enough to paralyze Spiderman for a moment, and that was all the time that Batman needed to throw another blue projectile at his pained target before it unleashed a burst of ice to freeze Spiderman's arms.

As the superhero realized the sudden turn of events Batman jumped out of the shadows and grasped Spider-man with his right hand, before having a powerful electrical current discharge from it to zap the smaller superhero.

As Spiderman screamed in pain Batman grasped him with his left hand as well to shock him harder." Your Spider-Sense does make landing a blow on you rather difficult. However, as you can see as powerful as it can be, Captain America, Danvers, and the others made it clear that can be overwhelmed or misdirected with the right tactic.

Now, give up before this is forced to turn a brutal direction and accept there is no way you can win."

"Damn you, it does not matter if there is no logical way to win, we _have_ to find a way! You don't have the right to say what is not right!"

"As much as you may hate to see it right now, sometimes it's the job of us to define what is right, and stop foolish people from doing what is not right, just like you and Stark!"

Spider-Man screamed in pure dismay as he tried to resist. Megaman briefly saw that while Batman was keeping a firm grip on his target, the web-slinger was not going down and that was keeping the Dark Knight away from helping X overpower Iron Man.

Before he could observe further he saw a flash of red light before he saw Cyclops had fired a wide Optic Blast at him and quickly did his trademark slide move to evade it. Before he could try and fire back the mutant Bishop fired with his own gun, but Protoman swiftly dashed forward and blocked the blast with his white Proto-Shield.

Megaman saw the various mutants fighting the Justice League before he looked on in shock." Wow, these guys have so many powers, are they like, some sort of robot masters or something?"

"Does it really matter Megaman?" Protoman spat out." Human or robot, with the stakes this high they are just obstacles that have to be blown away! _Big Bang Shot_!"

Megaman's brother quickly gathered all the power he had into his buster before he unleashed a large yellow energy blast. To his shock Bishop did not bother to dodge and just walked forward and extended his chest, to absorb the entire attack. Bishop's eyes glowed red before he unleashed an even more larger projectile in the two-brother's path.

As Megaman jumped out of the way, and saw the extent of the damage Bishop's attack caused he cringed." Geeze bro, you should have Doctor Light upgrade you to absorb energy attacks like that so you don't need a shield!"

"It has tradeoffs Rock! We can discuss it when the universe is not on the line! These guys got their tricks, so we just have to try harder and not hold back! Ready?"

"If that's what it's going to take, ready when you are! Rush, Beat, time for us to go all out!"

The Blue Bomber then summoned his robotic helpers, a red armored dog and a blue metallic bird. Moments later the three glowed and combined, and Megaman emerged in his _Hyper Megaman_ state, looking much larger with a gem of his own on his forehead, golden wings and a gold V on his helmet.

At the same time Protoman also had a robotic duo warp in front of him in twin beams of light, one being the small red helper robot Eddie while the other was a green metallic cat named Tango. As the three merged when the light cleared Doctor Light's first creation emerged in his _Azure Shogun Protoman_ state, looking sleeker, now having a sword in his hand while his new shoulder armor was equipped with twin cannons, along with his shield.

Bishop saw Hyper Megaman charge up his buster and narrowed his eyes." You can fire as big a shot as you can like punk, I'll still throw it back at yah!"

"We will just have to see huh? _Hyper Burst_!"

The transformed blue robot unleashed a massive energy beam at his targets, and while Bishop prepared to absorb it the blast suddenly moved upward and passed them, before going on to vaporize a large chunk of the building.

Bishop formed a small grin, till he and Cyclops both realized that while Megaman's attack missed them, in the process it caused large chunks of the building to come crashing down in their direction.

As Bishop dodged the incoming rubble Hyper Megaman used his new thrusters to burst at the X-man before he could react and smash him in the gut hard enough to launch him into Cyclops. As both men went flying through the wall behind him Megaman grinned." Guess you can't absorb _everything_ eh? No matter how stubborn you guys are about this we have to beat you!"

As Megaman and his brother pressed on to neutralize their current targets Ben's other comrades were fighting even more stubborn obstacles. At the moment, Lloyd found himself in a tense battle with the ace fighter Wolverine.

Lloyd was more than skilled enough to keep up with the X-Men's attacks, and as Wolverine's Adamantium claws were held back by the Enji's red and blue material blades Lloyd looked determined." Don't you guys get it? If you don't give up your going to die!"

Wolverine snickered before growling back a hostile," X-Men don't die so easily bub! Besides, damned if we do, damned if we don't so if that's all there is then at least we can die with pride!"

"Damn it, you're crazy! I won't let my friends die if I can help it! You're done, _Divine Justice_!"

Lloyd unleashed a surge of energy with enough force to cause Wolverine to stagger, he then put his blades together before they merged to become the powerful purple Eternal Sword.

With his opponent staggered the brown-haired swordsman jumped up and unleashed a powerful strike that carved through the X-men's chest like it was butter. Lloyd saw his opponent scream in pain before he looked remorseful." Sorry, even if you're not, even if you're not on our side I'm only doing this because, whoa!"

To his shock even with his blade still deep in Wolverine's chest, the mutant suddenly gave a beastly roar before he tried to stab Lloyd with his claws. As the Enji blocked the claws with his blade Wolverine snickered." Rookie, cute of you to pity me when your killing me but I'm the best at what I do. And what I do, as your about, is not very nice. You may have the skills but like Cap and his new buds you don't have the heart to do what it takes to survive then it's not going to cut, GUH!"

As Wolverine tried to press on his assault he suddenly was hit by a beam of holy energy that sent him flying. Lloyd widened his eyes before he saw the blast came from Kratos. His father had his angelic wings extend before he sighed." You have gotten rusty Lloyd, you should know victory is not grasped till you're sure the enemy won't get up."

"Sorry about that." Lloyd uttered in embarrassment." It's just, there are so many running around it's not clear who the bad guys are."

"Fair enough, but while we still have to grasp the situation clearly, for now boil it down to whoever is attacking us or are allies are a threat."

Lloyd nodded, and prepared to charge forward before he saw a lightning bolt heading his way. As he deflected the bolt Kratos saw that the attack came from Storm, but before he could attack her, he was then attacked by the X-Men Iceman, and had to unleash his Judgment spell on the bolder sized ice cubes coming his way.

In the distance, the Enji Master Yamamoto had been observing the battle from a distance, having been unbothered because most of Stark's group saw him as a harmless old man. He saw Renji fighting the vampire hunter Blade, and saw Green Arrow getting pinned down by Iron Man's ally the purple wearing hotshot archer Hawkeye, before Green Arrows ally the Black Canary unleashed her Sonic Scream to paralyze Hawkeye long enough for her comrade to punch him in the throat.

He then saw Supergirl fighting one of Stark's allies the powerful Doctor Strange, Wonder Woman fighting the green muscle She-Hulk, and then glanced at Ben still struggling to overpower the Hulk, before he took a deep breath." I knew this mission would be no simple task, but are obstacles so far are more annoying then I figured they would be. I hope Ben and the others are able to regain their resolve quickly for, oh? "The elder Enji saw a beam of ice coming for him before he saw that it was coming from Ice Man. The mutant completely covered in ice was riding around on the floor of ice he was creating before the Enji Master glared at him." Young man did _no_ one teach you to respect your elders?"

Ice Man shrugged before retorting with a defensive," Respect has no place for war old timer! Besides, I seen plenty of mutants that looked weak and could wreck me before I could blink, I can't take that chance now! Nothing personal, I'll just freeze you enough to keep you out of the fight!"

Yamamoto quickly grasped his staff tightly before he retorted with a damming." Your right, there is no room for honor when the stakes are too high. Very well, you can try to subdue me if you wish.

Now that I gauged the battle zone enough, it's time to give all you fools a light toasting as a warning! _Ryūjin Jakka_ , may all things of this world that are our enemies, turn to ashes! _Jōkaku Enjō_! "

Iceman saw the Enji Master had an aura forming around him and quickly fired a beam of ice at him. But as he did Yamamoto had his staff shatter, and the katana with a purple colored hilt emerged. The moment it did flames blazed out of it, flames that vaporized Iceman's beam with ease.

As he did, flames erupted all around the Enji Master. Iceman saw Yamamoto was not phased in the slightest by being in the inferno and saw his ice was quickly melting before he tried to swerve around and counter attack.

Before he could Yamamoto struck the ground with his flaming blade, and moments later a pillar of fire erupted underneath Iceman and consumed him before he could react. Storm was nearby and saw her comrade get set ablaze, but the moment she screamed out in terror a pillar of flame erupted underneath her as well.

While Yamamoto did not attack every one of Iron Man's team at once, everyone he noticed being on the enemy team in his range of vision was consumed by pillars of fire.

One of those that was consumed was the Hulk, Ben had been trying to break through the Hulk's rage, and after slashing in half another piece of rubble his green enemy had thrown at him and was about to attack again when he saw Hulk get set ablaze.

The owner of the Star Sword quickly looked for any flames coming his way, and glanced to the left to see that Yamamoto was eyeing Iceman and the others. He then gulped as he saw Superman and some of the others looking shocked." I see Master Yamamoto is not pulling his punches. Well…we do have to take them down but, just hope the others don't, whoa!"

In a blur the Hulk showed a little thing like being set ablaze was not enough to take him down as his arm snapped out to grasp Ben by his throat. The muscular giant looked outraged as he bashed Ben to the ground. "Puny man, thought you could burn Hulk? No matter what tricks you try, you won't beat Hulk! No matter what you try, you're too weak to beat Hulk! Now you're going to pay!"

Ben quickly felt himself being squeezed tightly, and as he cried out in pain he had flash backs of the numerous times the man he hated most of all, Brad Fowltror used his superior power to injure him.

As memories of how Brad hurt Lacus, and laughed about killing his cousin flashed by his head he let his rage consume him." No, you're going to pay you monster! I swore, that I would _never_ let a muscle-bound thug like you be able to overpower me ever again! So, get ready Hulk, because I'm going to keep that promise. Ban, Kai!"

The savior of the universe unleashed the full power of the Star Sword, and in the process, it unleashed a shock-wave powerful enough to force the Hulk back. Hulk saw Ben was now giving him a deadly serious look before he snarled." Shinny man thinks being shinier will save him? Hulk has smashed shinny guys before and he."

In the blink of an eye Ben showed he was not playing around as he moved so fast it looked like he was in multiple places at once. Hulk merely snarled and tried to slam Ben.

He tried punching the ground hard enough to cause the ground around him to erupt. However, as the ground erupted they all got sliced to pieces in moments. A moment later Hulk suddenly felt something, before large cuts burst out all over his body.

The Hulk screamed in pain, and that pain quickly turned to fury as he saw Ben reappear above him. Ben just pointed the Star Sword at the Hulk before uttering a composed." Maybe you have in the past, but this time you're trying to smash the savior of the universe! No matter how hard you try, you're not going to break me!"

"People keep saying that Hulk can't break them, till they break! Hulk is _World Breaker_ , and he broke fast punks before!"

"Maybe that's true, but could those speedy guys do this? _Senkai_!"

The Enji had his blade shimmer with golden light before a dozen golden energy blades burst out, and rained down to pierce Hulk's arms and legs. The green monster of a man just snarled as he had his muscles bulge." No matter how many swords you throw at Hulk, you won't win!"

The Hulk got even madder and despite the swords in his arm he lobbed his right fist at Ben, only to be shocked for his opponent to intercept with his blade, and block his blow strong enough to cause a shock-wave. Captain America, who was still blocking Shade's attacks all this time, was one of the ones nearby who felt said shock-wave.

The first avenger saw Ben standing his ground to the Hulk, and also saw how many were consumed with fire by the Enji Master's ragefully assault before he steeled himself." Those new comers can throw their weight around, just hope they know where to throw it. Damn it Stark, how many people are going to burn because of your pride?"

In the distance, he heard the rouge Number snicker before Shade spat out," That's rich coming from the guy who just unleashed the hellfire to burn all of those so-called friends of yours! The hypocrisy of you organics, its why your shackles have to be broken!"

Rogers instantly threw his shield at the direction of the voice like a Frisbee. As he saw his shield hit nothing he instantly dodged behind an broken truck, just as a barrage of purple bullets pierced it.

As the first avenger evaded being sniped the robotic sniper snickered out," Your primitive tactics are useless! Face it meat bag, your just to out of date to win!"

Rogers saw his shield bounce back across a wall and quickly caught it before he blocked another barrage." You, Stark, and all the others just don't get that some things _never_ become obsolete! Before this is over, I'll make you all see what really matters!"

"Bark all you want dog, you're going to get put down all the same. It's been fun, but time you know your place!"

Shade briefly became visible as he launched four green spheres into the air. As they spread out Shade turned invisible once more, before from the right he fired a laser beam at the left most orb, before they all glowed and unleashed a barrage of green energy bullets to rain down on Captain America.

The former leader of the Avengers used his expert super soldier instincts to evade and block the barrage, even as the blasts bounced out of the ground in his direction. Not wasting a moment, Rogers gauged his enemy and threw his shield in front of him while diving under a rock. The star shaped shield bounced off a wall, bounced off a tree, and bounced once more off the ground before a laser blast suddenly blasted it down.

" Your shield may be sturdy but you put way too much stock in that Frisbee!" Shade snickered out callously Guess you will just have to die realizing how out gunned you, huh?"

Shade felt something as dozens of spikes suddenly crashed down around him, till lightning bolts rained down, one hitting Shade. The blast hit Shade hard enough to turn off his invisibility, and as the damaged Number screamed out in pain he swerved around to see the attack came from Beck, who had used the lighting power he acquired from one of the other Numbers to attack.

As Shade grasped his sparking chest he glanced at Beck and cursed." Damn it, how a twit like you know where to, wait, that attack was not random after all?"

Captain America could not help but form a small grin as he grasped his shield once more." I take pride in my skills, but I also take pride in knowing when to call for back up."

Shade had his eye twitch before he frantically aimed his rifle at Beck." Damn it, I'll scrap you yet!"

Beck dashed under the taller robot just as he fired, and unleashed the power he absorbed form Brandish to have a blade form out of his free hand. He swiftly slashed his target's rifle in two before yelling," Snap out of it Shade!"

Beck swiftly used his power to punch Shade in the chest, and rewrite the corrupted Xel in his fellow Number's body. Shade screamed in pain for a moment before his body glowed, and he suddenly fell to his knees. Captain America ran up to the robot ready to bash his head in, only to see Beck look hopeful. Shade suddenly winced before he glanced at Beck." Well kid…looks like I own you big time."

"All right it worked! Thanks for giving me an opening mister! All that's left is Ray and I saved them all!"

"Always happy to save someone son." Rogers uttered as he nodded." That power of yours is handy, too bad we can't use to fix everyone."

Captain America then glanced over at where Iron Man was, who was still fighting back X and Axl, before he grasped his fist tightly." Then again, Stark's mind has been rebooted after Onslaught, and after the Civil War, when I _died_ because of him! No matter what, he always turns out the same, because it's his core nature! I gave him more chances then men like him deserve, but its time he faces the fate that a monster!"

The man who was frozen in an iceberg dashed frantically at his former friend, blocking or smashing anything in his way. At the moment, Iron Man was too busy keeping X's powerful Nova Crush off him, before he hear the Hulk yell and saw Ben was currently strong enough to hold his own.

As he saw nearly half of his forces get set ablaze by Yamamoto's brutal offensive he winced." What the hell is going on? Steve somehow got the Ghost Rider to switch sides?"

Axl heard him say that before he chuckled." If you're so smart, then how come you can't see your side's losing? Guess being smart does not help with your ego so I'll just have to blast it away with my good old Proton cannon!"

Axl swiftly had a giant cannon form in his hands. The sight of this caused Iron Man to sneer out," The hell are you doing using my tech? Bah…another con artist that needs to know the hard way using my tech is not the same as knowing it!"

The Maverick Hunter just shrugged before firing at the bottom half of his white armored target to assist X. Iron Man responded by having all of his armor's power suddenly go into his thrusters, and used the explosion the Proton Cannon caused to give him a boost to escape X's grip.

As the genius saw X rebound he glanced around to see who on his side was still holding their own before muttering," Steven, you have a teleport spell ready? Hate to say it but we might need to warp out of here, at least to give me a new armor to counter the suckers Cap's conned into backing him."

His ally, the extremely powerful sorcerer Doctor Strange, was currently fighting off the attacks of Justice League Members Raven, Starfire, Doctor Fate, and Blue Beetle, along with Ben and Lloyd's comrades the half elf siblings Genius and Raine Sage. At the moment, the magic user had been blocking everyone's attacks with a golden energy barrier before he glanced at Stark. "We must prevail no matter what Iron Man! We already went this far, no matter what it takes, we must win!"

Genis saw the wary look in Doctor Strange's eye before he looked determined." Don't blame us because you went too far! I see people, friends who went out of control to try and reach something they wanted! No matter how much they tried to justify it they were wrong, and you're going to be defeated by the forces of justice! _Indignation_!"

The white-haired mage unleashed one of his more powerful spell arts as moments later a massive blade of holy lighting descended from the sky to try and smash into Strange. However, as it landed Strange quickly uttered," _K'ooth ul D'ayn Yool_!"

While no one could understand what Strange meant, the meaning of his words quickly became clear as a third demonic eye opened up above his other eyes, and they all turned blood red before an aura of darkness exploded out of him with enough force to shatter the incoming Mystic Art attack in an instant.

Strange saw everyone look shocked before he grit his teeth." Your magic is amusing, but a charlatan of the arts will never defeat me!"

Genis had his eye twitch before he snapped back with a defensive," Hey I don't know what world you came from but I'm _no_ fake mage! I'm a half-elf that trained with spells my entire life!"

"An elf you say? The fact that you don't even know what I mean proves my point. It does not matter what race you are, you clearly don't have the gift, or at least the gift that _matters_! Your one who spent most of your life acquiring items of power, using objects and learning formulas.

That might have passed to your peers, but to the eyes of the sorcerer Supreme your nothing but a _thief_! Would you like to see real power child? Would you like to see what true mastery of the art really costs? I'll enlighten you before your death! _Yool D'ayn hat whuurl_!"

The aura of darkness around Strange exploded in to a massive dark pillar that erupted behind Strange and grew to become immense enough to reach out to the sky. As everyone looked in shock Strange just grasped his hands tightly. "Half-elf do you think we are not aware that this is wrong? I assure you we are, it's just that we are pass the point of caring. Rogers and the others may prefer to die with dignity, but we will do what it takes to live even if it means going down the road to hell!

Yes, I am damned…and worse than that, somewhere along the way I have become lost. I held on to a sliver of the good man I once was till now, but all I see before me is the abyss, for I freely give that up to save what I care about! The others can die with their honor, we chose to become the devil itself to save what we care about! Eye of Agamotto, devour _everything_ that stands in our way!"

Everyone saw many massive tentacles erupt out of the dark pillar, and as Genis saw one of the tentacles head his way he steeled himself." Get as creepy as you want, I been to hell and back so that's not going to freak me out! Well, at least one part of hell. Anyway, _Meteor Storm_!"

Genis unleashed a barrage of massive energy infused meteors to try and shatter Doctor Strange's horrifying new spell, but he and the others were horrified as the tentacles swat the meteors away like flies. As the Enji looked horrified Raven flew up before giving a damning," You're not the only caster of the dark arts here Strange! Azarath M…Guh!"

The tentacle close to her suddenly twitched before thorns burst out and impaled Raven. Strange just narrowed his eyes before uttering a damming," I'm well aware of your demonic link spawn of Azarath! This is _beyond_ darkness, beyond light! This is neither good or evil, it's the pure raw hunger of chaos, the thirst to live no matter what! If any of you were truly passionate about magic, then the first thing you would know about magic is precision.

It's like any other science really, the devil is in the details. I've spent my life learning the minutia of mysticism, rituals, lost languages, symbols of power, incantations, principalities, to the darkest nature of magic! In the end, the art, the understanding of the gift, and the control needed to make use of it all relies on precision.

You all that still cling on to being heroes and protecting order. But urgency, desperation, these things erode order in time. They bring chaos, and chaos, brings the fall!"

Ben quickly noticed just how horrifying a turn the battle had turned, and after seeing that even the Hulk and Iron Man looked shocked he gulped." The hell is this? Where ever this demonic energy is coming from its something as horrible as the demon lords! Damn it, whatever it is, it's going down now! _Divine Millennia Slash_!"

The Enji swiftly had countless golden energy swords form around the massive dark pillar to try and slice it apart. However, to his horror his swords all shattered upon impact. At the same time, Yamamoto unleashed a massive fire tornado and others tried to attack Strange's dark object, only for all of their attacks to shatter as well. Strange just ascended higher into the air while looking deranged." The entire construct can absorb all that is linked to magic! Be it light or darkness, its constructed of pure anti-magic chaos, all will be absorbed!"

Ben grasped his fist tightly before he responded with a resolute," Then I guess I'll just have to use physical force to shatter it! _Kaio-Ken_ , _times three_!"

The brown haired man's aura exploded in a fiery red color before he charged right at the demonic construct that Doctor Strange forged before unleashing his Dragon Fist attack. All of the appendages came together to block Ben's punch, and while he was pushing them back each second he realized that contact with the hellish construct was rapidly sucking away his magical energy.

Superman was still recovering from being shot by the Kryptonite, but as he saw some of his comrades like the green skinned Beast Boy, the white armored Captain Atom, and others get caught by branches of the construct, the moment they did they were consumed by black fire before they turned to skeletons, and were ashes in moments.

This caused the man of steel to get engaged." Damn it, I knew they had lost their way but to go this far? This is something I would be shocked to see from Darkside himself, not from people that were supposed to be hero's! I swear, your all going to pay for this! Dianna, Hal, cover me! Let's help that Ben and hit that thing so hard it turns to paste!"

Strange saw the recovered Superman take to the air and gather alongside Supergirl, Wonder Woman and the others before he looked determined." It's useless, even a Superman won't be enough to stop the ultimate outburst of a dammed man! Yes, I forsake everything, any sliver of redemption, of honor, to ensure victory! As long as there is a future for the others, I don't mind giving, GUH!"

In the blink of an eye someone impacted Strange so hard that he was smashed right through his own construct, and emerged before being smashed into another skyscraper, with a fist through his gut.

As everyone blinked in shock they saw that the person who smashed into him faster than a speeding bullet, was none other than Superboy Prime.

Strange saw that the new arrival had his fist through his chest and was about to say something before he coughed up blood. As he did his attacker only smirked." They must have _really_ low standards where you are from if someone like _you_ ever was called a hero!

I could hear your moaning from the other side of the city, and your big demon plant is really ugly! Fine, you want to be the worst bad guy, you get what the worst bad guys get! _True_ justice!"

Strange tried to speak, but Superboy Prime narrowed his eyes and punched Strange hard enough in the throat to create a shock-wave big enough to shatter the windows around them. From their he rapidly unleashed a blur of punches to break all of Strange's limbs before he grasped him hard enough on his head to crack it.

He then threw Strange into what he summoned before he unleashed a massive burst of his heat vision to vaporize Strange in twin massive beams of red light.

As Strange exploded, the explosion caused what he summoned to become unstable before it exploded and started to fall down from the sky as burning chunks. Captain America saw the sudden turn of events and looked at the one who killed his former comrade with shock." That's, the younger Superman from another reality? He, he really is strong."

Iron Man saw the remains of his friend fall to the ground before they burnt up, and cringed." Damn it Strange, I told you not to get to hastily, and now the plan's gone to hell!"

Ben took a series of heavy breaths as he glanced at the man he fought in the future carefully and whipped some sweat off his brow." _I was wondering when he would show up. Looks like he really is just as volatile as last time, maybe even more so. To be able to take Strange down so easily, even if it was sneak attack, he really has insane strength. Great, not like we don't have enough ticking time bombs around here."_

Superman and some of the others flew up to his younger counter part before looking at him carefully." Superboy, I was worried Stark and the others caught you in some sort of trap."

"Heh…my bad Superman, stumbled into something that _had_ to be taken care of. Sorry I was late, sounds like these losers made a mess. When I saw that wizard making a mess with his demon magic his stupid mustache was like a giant target!"

Supergirl winced at how excited he looked before she cleared hear throat." Thanks for taking him out before he could kill anyone else, but did you really have to be so brutal about it?"

"Are you kidding me? That dude was ranting about how he was going to do whatever it took to win, and he had to be shut down fast! He was no hero anymore, he deserved what he got!"

Superman sighed before he looked at Iron Man." I'll give you that there was no time to look for more humane ways to disable him, sometimes even super heroes have a bad hand. And, in the end this would not happen if Iron Man had not gotten everyone into a frenzy in the first place. Thankfully Ben Auro and his group have held their own, but now let's shut this down before anyone else gets hurt."

Super boy Prime glanced at Ben, before he chuckled." I figured the Beyonder would not throw dead weight just as Battle World is entering the final round! You think you Enji are such hot shots eh? Guess you're not that great if I had to bail you out!"

Ben saw the dismissive look the man in the red cape had before he took a deep breath and shrugged." I admit, I underestimated just how powerful that last spell was. Still, thanks for the assist."

Super Boy Prime just flied closer to Ben as his grin widened." If you're really grateful, then how about saying you're sorry?"

"Sorry? For what?"

"You _know_ what, Ben Auro! Say sorry for lying to everyone that you're a great hero, when your nothing but a fraud!"

Ben saw the others looking at him before he grasped the Star Sword tightly." Sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. I assure you, I really am a hero. I'd give you the proof but the photos are back in my home."

"I always found guys with smart mouths annoying! That Deadpool punk thought he was so funny just because he could regrow arms! But he was _not_ laughing when I threw him into the sun! Don't bother, I already saw what you did, and I saw you blow up a planet and everyone in it!"

A chill went down Ben's spine before he narrowed his eyes." I don't know what you think you know, but your wrong about things and this is not the time to act on false information!"

"You have some nerve, lying right to my face! I know it's true though, the Beyonder showed me the truth because he did not want a sneaky fake like you to win!"

Superman saw Ben wince before he went up to his younger counter part." What are you talking about?"

"It's the truth Superman." Super Boy Prime shot out as he had a damming look in his eye." The Beyonder, or at least those Swans that act as his voice came down to me and showed me this fake hero's past! He showed me that he blew up an entire planet and all the people on it, and was _laughing_ as he killed his own friends! This guy is trying to screw us over right when we were about to win, and he is going to pay!"

Ben tensed up before he shot back with," That's not true! I was mind controlled in the past, and my body was used to do horrible things. But that was not me!"

"You think a lie as lame as that is going to change anything?"

X suddenly flew up to Ben with the others behind him before he added," Wait you have to understand Ben is not lying! One of our enemies manipulated Ben and used powerful dark magic to have him brainwashed and fight for him as Darth Idious! That was Ben's body yes, but _not_ his mind!"

"Think I'll trust you when you're with him? Just face it, this world needs real hero's, not fakes that don't know what right and wrong is! We are the hero's that this world needs, not fake heroes!"

Wonder Woman saw the anguish in Ben's eyes before she looked conflicted." Hold on, he seemed truthful to me. I don't think he is lying. At the very least we should hear him out."

"If we let this faker get away he will ruin everything! Besides, I'm not so sure you know what you're talking about either!"

Superman narrowed his eyes before reacting with a stern," What's gotten into you? Wonder Woman has done nothing to deserve being treated with suspicion."

"Heh, the fact you think that's a fact shows just how corrupt all of you are! I did not see just what that so-called savior was hiding, the Beyonder showed me all the lies you all were hiding to! He showed me how you broke that Maxwell Lord's neck Wonder Woman!

He showed me how the Green Lantern got weak and nearly killed the other Green Lanterns after Coast City got destroyed by Cyborg Superman and Mongol! He showed me how Barry got weak just because he missed his mommy and messed with time so bad that all kinds of people screwed up! And then there is you Superman! I saw what you did to Zod! You _should_ have found a better way like you kept telling everyone!"

Superman saw his comrades look full of anguish before he closed his eyes." Those things are all true Superboy, but you seem to have seen selective parts of history. None of us wanted to do wrong there, one way or another we were all consumed with emotions and lost our way for a moment. But that's _not_ who we are, not as a whole."

"If you were true hero's you would have found a way! You're a fake Superman, I'm the _only_ one here that deserves to be called Superman!"

Ben got annoyed before he pointed the Star Sword at the ranting Kryptonian." Heroes are not gods Prime! Are you seriously saying that you never sinned? You just ripped apart Doctor Strange like he was a chew toy!"

"That's different, he was a bad guy who deserved what he got and there was no time for anything else!"

"Hero's make mistakes, sometimes horrible ones. But what matters is atoning for those mistakes, for how we act from there!"

"You just won't accept it, will you? You're _not_ a hero! You're just a lying villain, and its time you get what you deserve!"

In a blur Superboy Prime charged at Ben, and while the Enji was able to slash at his target in time to block his punch, the impact still pushed him back and left an impact hard enough to rattle his spine.

As Ben saw his sudden opponent glare at him he narrowed his eyes." Maybe I don't pass as a hero in your eyes, but when it comes down to it the people that I care about do! And they are counting on me to win, so I will do what it takes even if that means going through you!"

"I don't know how you ever got away with it. You fooled everybody into believing you were a real hero when you don't even have a cape!"

"I'm not denying I was weak at times, but I did whatever I could to make up for it when it counted, and I saved my universe."

"Well if it's as full of liars as you it can just vanish like you!"

Super Boy Prime suddenly unleashed a massive burst of Heat Vision from his eyes. Ben was able to slash the blast in half, but as he did Prime charged at him with a burst of speed to smash him right in his chest. Ben was punched hard enough to hear ribs crack as he got rocketed through a few buildings and landed on the ground hard enough to make a crater.

The twisted Kryptonian was about to press on his assault when he felt something hit him in the back, and glanced downward to see that Gambit was throwing cards at him. This caused Prime to widen his eyes with rage." This is all because you fake hero's keep not knowing your place! Just know your place already!"

He swiftly unleashed another burst of heat vision to vaporize Gambit and Rouge before they could even scream. X, Axl, Megaman, and Protoman all fired at Prime at once, and even Bishop, Cyclops, and a few of the X-Men fired at the one that killed their comrades in a desperate attempt to size vengeance.

However, the combined barrage hit Prime, but did not even leave a scratch. Prime then grinned, and Ben got up just as he saw that his enemy was going to unleash another burst of heat vision on the Maverick Hunters before his eyes widened with fear." No, I won't let you! _Kaio-Ken, times ten_!"

Ben pushed himself to unleash all the energy he could muster before in a burst of speed he warped right in front of Super Boy Prime, and punched him hard enough to smash his chin upward.

As the heat vision, he planned to release shot up to part the clouds Prime lowered his chin and grinned." Your no man of steel faker, all that did was itch!"

Prime went to uppercut Ben, only for him to hit a after image. Prime saw images of Ben all over him before he snickered." You think your fast faker? Even the Flash can't out run _me_ for long, I'm going to catch you and when I do I'm going to finish you!"

"They are not just images of me, they are me! _Multi-Shadow Clones_!"

Ben swiftly had a dozen magical copies of him appear around Prime before they all attacked him at once. However, Ben's enemy casually batted one away before slugging another." Damn it, you can multiply zero by infinity and it's _still_ zero!"

Prime then took a deep breath and unleashed a breath of cold that was intense enough to turn all of the Ben's around him to solid ice. The caped man grinned as they all shattered into fragments, but before he could boast he saw a glimmer of light, and looked up to see that Ben was gathering energy above.

The crazed disgraced hero narrowed his eyes and dove at Ben once more before his target yelled out," _Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha_!"

With his strength still enhanced by the Kai Sage art, Ben unleashed a massive spinning golden energy beam at his target. Prime widened his eyes and quickly tried to smack the beam way, only for it to be more powerful then he thought and get pushed back. Prime realized his hands were burning before he laughed." You must be one hard core super villain if you can hurt me! But no laser is going to take down a _true_ hero!"

Prime wound up his right fist, and to the horror of Ben's friends he uppercut the Shinryukenha into the sky. However, Ben showed he was not backing down as the moment his beam was knocked up he charged at Prime." _Kaio Ken…time twenty! Erupting, Dragon Fist!_ "

Ben gathered all the energy he could, and focused it into his right fist before he unleashed a punch that's aura was shaped like a dragon. Prime caught the punch with his right hand, and was shocked as the impact knocked him back. Prime's head was knocked back, but after a few moments he grit his teeth and pushed Ben's fist back.

After seeing Ben's skin looking red before veins formed on his forehead." This is as strong a punch you can throw mister fake savior? What a joke, and the joke's not funny anymore!"

Ben felt his opponent start to press down on his fist and squeeze, causing him to scream in pain, then yell out a driven," I'm not done yet, I can still, get stronger! For the sake of everything, I'm not about to let a spoiled fool who judges everyone and does not know what suffering a real hero goes through be the one to, AHH!"

Prime suddenly got enraged as he grasped Ben's punch hard enough to twist the arm in an unnatural direction. As he did he seethed out," Shut up, you don't know anything about me! Think I don't know what suffering is? I lost my entire world, and _everyone_ I cared about to the bad guys!

Then I was told to trust the others, but Stark and his buddies turned out to be liars! And now I find that you, Superman and all the others are liars, are fake hero's! I lost everything for the sake of true justice, I'm the only one who is a true superhero, that's why I'll win the Beyonder's game, and make things how they should be!"

Ben tried to break through with all he could muster, but his opponent just yelled angrily before he unleashed enough force to twist and break Ben's arm. As Ben yelled in pain his opponent eagerly wound up his fist. "Glad I got a head's up about how much of a fraud you are! Hypocrites like you are the worst, so you're going to get the worst end!"

Prime prepared to charge at Ben, but before he could a pillar of flame erupted over him. As Prime winced Yamamoto made his intentions clear as he flew up and pointed his fiery blade at the man." We will not let you kill our comrade!"

"Hah, think you can stop me from doing anything I want to do? No matter how you throw it at me, the heat just makes me stronger!" To prove his point Prime rapidly spun around to form a miniature twister to blow all the flames away. He then glared at the Enji Master." I'm going to choke you with your own beard you bald, huh?"

Prime was about to attack when Superman suddenly grasped his arm." Stop this now! Even if these people do have things to answer for it does not excuse going this far! End this madness before it goes too far!"

Prime had his eye twitch before he threw Superman's arm off him. Seeing the older hero's shock just made him snicker." Of course you would say that, you're as corrupt as he is! The madness will end, when all the fakers are gone once and for all! In the end, I'm the only _real_ hero, in a world full of villains!"

The Green Lantern, the Martin Manhunter, Supergirl, Captain America and others got up to Prime before Green Lantern uttered." You better calm down kid, if you keep deciding you're the final word on things you don't understand this is going to be a problem!"

"This is what we are all trying to do from the start!" Prime shouted furiously." You saw how dark and corrupt people like Stark and the others are!"

Captain America saw Ben holding his broken arm before he raised his shield." The guilty do have to answer for their crimes son, but only when its proven without a doubt that they _are_ guilty! I saw what Stark and the others did with my own eyes. I don't know what you saw but I'm not going to damn anyone on speculation."

"You're not spotless either Captain America, I saw what you did when you were working for the Nazi's!"

"That was not me damn it! I mean it was my body but, at the time Red Skull had altered my memory to make me think I was raised by Hydra! Its…a long story."

"That's what all the bad guys say, that it's a long story! It's just excuses!"

Another member of the Justice League, the Daxamite hero Mon-El then snickered." There is no point arguing with this dude, he _always_ was a stuck up punk! I put up with his pity party when he kept the ego trip down but, if you think your better then everyone then you need to be humbled!"

"You think you can talk to me you damn Daxamite? I saw all the times you screwed up to! And I also saw you kissing Supergirl last night! Even if it's from another reality, someone like _you_ is not good enough for her!"

Mon-El saw Supergirl blush before his face turned red for another reason." You think a stupid nut job like you can tell me who I am not good enough for? Screw you!"

He quickly charged at Prime to attempt to punch him, and as his target blocked the punch he snarled out," What you think you're doing? Stupid Mon-El, your messing things up and letting the bad guys get away!"

" You really must be in your own world if you think you're in the right when your breaking bones in a mindless rage!"

"SHUT UP!"

Prime let his anger explode before he unleashed an uppercut, with enough force to punch Mon-El's head off. Supergirl screamed in terror as she saw her boyfriend get decapitated. As Prime saw the blood on his hands he flinched." Oh no! I…I didn't mean to do that!"

Green Lantern looked enraged before snarling out," Your fist sure as hell seemed to mean that! You're through Prime!"

The hero with a power ring had that ring form chains around the killer, and as they did Prime looked frantically at everyone." Please, I said I didn't mean to!"

Despite the pain he was in, after hearing that Ben could not help but roll his eyes. "Is their another way to express meaning from where you are from? Unless someone just jumped in to take over your mind, that was clearly _you_ punching his head off! For how much you judge all of us on being hero's your even more blood thirsty!"

Prime just grasped his fist before snapping back with an unhinged," No, this is _your_ fault! Why are you making me like you? Why!? You're running everything, your running _me!_ "

Wonder Woman consoled a sobbing Supergirl before she glared at Prime." For a while we thought the darkness in your heart was because of the trauma you endured, but we were careless as its _clearly_ deeper than that!"

Superman got in front of the others as he looked prepared to fight." You really think you have the right to decide what is right for everyone? You're willing to destroy everything and everyone to feel, what? Special? Needed? "

"I _am_ special!" Prime retorted as he shattered the Green Lantern's construct and flew above everyone." I'm the _only_ one who knows how to make things right! And I will be the greatest hero, once I get rid of all the fakers that are making things worst! When your gone, I _will_ be Superman! "

The true Superman grasped his knuckles before spitting out," If that's how you view things Prime, then you will _never_ be worthy of being called Superman! But I can't allow you to find out why, you're going down now!"

Superman charged at his younger counter part, but Prime easily caught his fists. Seeing Superman's shock just made him laugh." I was the only superhero in my world, no one else was hogging the strength! That's why, I won't lose to a weaker, shabbier version!"

Prime prepared to punch Superman, till Green Lantern had a hand of green energy hold him back and shout out," Even if you managed to have an edge power wise, no _way_ this is a one on one!"

Starfire and the Martin Manhunter both punched Prime in the face, and as he was launched into the air. Wonder Woman and her comrade Hawk-Woman then came down from above. Wonder Woman brandished her blade to attempt to stab Prime as Hawk-Woman attempted to smash his head in with her special mace. But the two woman's target swiftly caught the sword in one hand and the mace in the other.

Seeing the fury of the Amazon and the Thanagarian just caused their attacker to laugh." All you fake heroes can pile on me all you want! But even all together you're not strong enough to stop me! You can't kill the true hero even if you, hey!"

To his shock before he could attack the Flash suddenly tackled him with super speed. As Prime looked at him Barry just glared back." Maybe we can't overpower you but we still have a way to stop you! Jay, Wally, Jessie, _now_!"

Suddenly the others close to the speedster also tackled him, and as Prime saw a man in Barry's outfit but younger, a woman in similar outfit and an older man with a dish on his head all push him at super speed he sneered." You were always annoying Barry! Even if your almost as fast as me, your still too weak to hurt me!"

"Maybe so, but if your trapped in the speed force it won't matter! Keep it up guys, just a little faster!"

"What? No…NO!"

As Prime realized what the speedsters were attempting to do he unleashed another burst of heat vision, but Barry was fast enough to dodge the blast and keep tackling Prime. Suddenly lighting crackled around the five till the area around them became distorted and the very air ripped up to form a yellow light between reality itself. Prime saw the hole in reality and looked terrified." No, you damn cheating fakes can't just dump me in some lame reality made up of speed! Don't any of you understand? When I grow up, I'm going to be Superman, I'm going to be the _true_ ultimate hero! I'm going to, AHH!"

Using all of their combined might the four-speed type super hero's pushed Prime into the rift before the Speed Force closed. Wonder Woman looked around before she took a deep breath." Thank Hera, it worked!"

Ben looked around to see if Prime was coming out before blurting out," What, just happened? Well, whatever you did it seems to work so, good job?"

The Flash's all landed back near Ben, Superman, and the others. As Barry caught his breath he gave a thumb up." It was a gamble but we needed to try something fast. The short version is, the Speed Force is an energy field that grants all speedsters their power.

If one goes fast enough they can open a vortex, one where anyone that's not linked to the Speed Force like us would be trapped in it. That, twisted excuse for Superman may be fast, but he is not going to get out."

Superman looked solemn as he looked at the extent of the damage around him." Let's hope so, he caused a lot of damage because we did not realize the rage inside him, and now we have to make up for it."

Ben took an elixir he brought to heal his broken arm before he muttered," So, what do we do from here?"

Captain America heard a noise before he cleared his throat." Everyone, I know this has been one grueling battle but we can't relax yet, the battle's not over. Stark, we still have to take him down or all of this will have been for nothing!"

"Man Rogers it really takes a lot for you to get off track!"

Everyone swerved around to see Iron Man at the edge of the factory. The first Avenger just looked stone cold as he snapped back with," How much is going to be enough Stark? If you're as smart as you say you are you should realize you can't win!"

"Yah well I'll give you as things stand now it would not be the best odds right about now. Good thing that the game plan was never winning, just holding you all off till we got what we needed. Rhodey, you able to secure Trinity? Sweet, then it's time to floor it! Steve, guess we both had some wild cards in our decks, but in the end you're going to see mine was the right hand."

"After what happened to Strange you still can't admit your wrong? I don't care what it takes, your trump card already back fired so now you're going down!"

"Heh, when I ever say Strange was my trump card? I knew he had something but he was being really secretive about it. It did help though, we needed time to make sure are last ditch option recovered. So, that being said, let her loose Charles!"

Ben raised an eyebrow before suddenly he saw a massive pillar of fire erupt out of the factory. As the pillar of fire took the shape of a phoenix Ben could not help but wince." Good grief, was this place a monster factory to?"

"What is this? Did Tony really recreate the _Phoenix Force_? But, Jean Grey died!"

Captain Marvel had flew up to Captain America, and after seeing Ben and the other's confusion she looked uneasy." The Phoenix Force is, no mere monster Enji. It's an immortal and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life and passion. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. It is the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities. Its, the embodiment of the very passion of Creation – the spark that gave life to the Universe, the flame that will ultimately consume it!

The X-Men Jean Grey somehow bounded with the Phoenix Force, and was able to bound with it before the Beyonder brought her and the other X-men to Battle World."

The Green Lantern saw how shocked Ben looked before he grimaced." She was one of the most powerful players on the board so to speak. However, she was so powerful that the bad guys wanted that power on their side so some punks called the Inner Circle teamed up with a rage loving bastard I dealt with, Atrocitus, and together they tricked Jean in to bounding with a Red Lantern Ring, and become consumed with rage.

She became some sort of crazy Dark Phoenix and nearly killed us all, but working together we were able to take her out. We, thought that she died in the process, but guess this is just another secret Stark had hidden.

Damn it, she does not look like she is in the crazy dark mode she was before but, if she is siding with Stark on her own free will that could be, a real pain in the ass."

Ben looked closer and realized that there was in fact a woman in the center of the phoenix shaped flames. He saw that the figure was a beautiful woman with long wild red hair. She was clad in a skin tight white outfit, that had the symbol of the phoenix on her chest.

She had golden gloves and boots and a golden shawl around her back. Her eyes were glowing with white energy, and as Ben felt the energy of this new arrival he gasped. "A woman bounded with a cosmic entity? That's, nearly like Lacus!"

Captain America winced as he saw the flames around Jean Grey get more intense by the second. He then dashed forward." Jean, is that still you? I don't know what Stark did to you but you have to fight his control to do what's right while there is still time!"

Iron Man heard this and just snickered. "C'mon Steve, think I would be heartless enough to mind control a classy lady like Jean? I did not do a damn thing to her mind, just helped speed up the recovery process of her cocoon so she could wake up before the party was over. Was the least I could do, if nothing else it got Summers and Logan to stop being all moody. And I have to admit, bringing her back gave me a _really_ strong asset! "

Cyclops was taking in that his wife was back before he cleared his throat and walked up to her." Jean, is that really you?"

The red haired woman's expression softened as she turned to the X-men's field commander. "It's me Scott, I'm back. And I'm here to make sure that life endures this twisted game."

Superman sighed before he took a deep breath." Jean, I am glad you're not dead. However…I really hope you can see past the madness going on because we seen enough good men and woman die today."

"I could say the same to you Clark. Even if it's not the most noble path, the path my husband, Tony, and the others are doing is the path grounded in reality. I will do what I must to ensure the survival of my kind. And thus, I will do what it takes to take down those who try and stop me."

Yamamoto saw Jean start to rise higher in the air and merely grasped his sword tightly. "Now it's a child that has taken the shape of the _Sōkyoku_? It matters not what shape you take; all enemies will be burnt to ashes _! Ennetsu Jigoku_!"

The Enji Master swiftly pointed his sword at Jean Grey before a massive pillar of fire erupted underneath her. As the pillar reached out to the sky Lloyd winced before glancing at the senior warrior of light." Master Yamamoto, you sure you think fire is the best way to kill a fire bird?"

"Tsc…the woman inside was flesh and blood, she can only withstand so much."

Everyone quickly saw that the Enji Master's assumption was quickly turning dead wrong as the flames instantly swirled around and dove into the Phoenix entity, before it grew in size. Seeing that Jean still looked unharmed in the shroud of flames caused the normally stoic Enji Master to wince." What, even the flames of Ryūjin Jakka could not phase her?"

Jean just pointed a hand at her attacker's direction before retorting with a calm," No matter how intense the flame, the Phoenix _always_ rises from the ashes. Remember that well if you want to avoid being ash yourself, you bullheaded man."

Jean waved her hand, and unleashed a focused solar flare like burst right at Yamamoto. The bald Enji Master tried to deflect the blast but was quickly overwhelmed.

As Lloyd saw Yamamoto go flying in a stream of flames he just winced." Damn it, this was so not the time for him to get a senior moment! Great, she is just as strong as that other crazy guy!"

Zero, among others, also saw how powerful Jean Grey was before he rolled his eyes." God damn it, I figured that Beyonder freak would pile on crazy guys and girls but give us some breathing room damn it!"

The maverick hunter heard a wild yell before Ray burst out of the rubble and glared at him." Don't worry about the others, are fight's not over yet!" The rouge number fired another red energy beam from her mouth, but as her target dashed under it he rolled his eyes." Ah your still about that eh? Yah…no offense but I don't have time to waste on C listers now girl because the truth is this fight was over the moment it begun."

Ray got enraged and spun around again in a wheel of energy to try and smash into Zero. Doctor Wily's most powerful creation just narrowed his eyes at this and extended his right hand." Think I'm kidding around? _Dark Hold_!"

Zero used one of his many acquired powers to freeze Ray in place. As the Vermilion Destroyer roared in outraged Zero glanced to the right before raising an eyebrow." So, dude are you going to do your think or what? I've already held back enough and we have bigger mavericks to worry about!"

Beck ran over as he looked apologetic." Sorry about that, things have been crazy out their. I did the best I could after getting sent flying from whatever that crazy demon thing came from! Just glad I don't have a soul to get sucked out or…"

"I get it just get on with it already!"

"Right, sorry. Alright, c'mon Ray snap out of it!"

Beck glowed with light and once more used his power to purge Ray of her madness. After a few moments, the female robot looked around." Beck, what is going on?"

Everyone saw the flames around Jean Grey get more intense before Beck gulped." Um, not really sure at the moment, all I know is that it's not good."

Superman saw just how long the molten trail from Jean's attack was before he glanced at his teammates." Well, just another one of those long days' people! Batman, you still have that Anti-Phoenix plan?"

The Dark Knight looked at Jean before he grimaced." I do, but it will take some time to set up. Flash, I'm going to need your help getting it ready in time."

The speedy super hero nodded, but before anyone could react Ben suddenly flew up above Jean and looked at her with a pleading look." I don't know who you are but if you really are, but if you _really_ care about life then you have to stop trying to get everyone else killed just to survive!"

Ben saw Jean gaze at him for a moment, before she responded with a sorrowful smile." We don't seek death either, merely survival. This pointless fighting over pride must end, come to me Kurt, so we can combine our powers and move on to end this at last."

Ben was confused till he saw a blue tailed man suddenly appear out of nowhere and land to Jean's right. As Ben raised an eyebrow Captain America suddenly looked alarmed." No, someone stop him! Nightcrawler can warp around, and if he combined his powers with the Phoenix they might _all_ be able to escape!"

Superman and the other members of the Justice League nodded, but as they prepared to move Jean suddenly unleashed her power and unleashed a shock-wave to blast everyone back. As Ben struggled not to be blown away he saw Jean looking at him." I can't condone what everyone has done, but if you all truly call yourselves heroes, I want to know what you all think is truly the best way to help people. I hope you have the answer by the time we next encounter each other, because that answer will be how I decide to deal with you from there."

Jean had her eyes glow white once more, before she, Iron Man, and everyone that she saw as an ally vanished in flashes of light. Captain America saw his target vanish before he yelled with fury." No, not about to let Stark get away again! Green Lantern, your ring can detect energy, right? Follow where they warped to so we can shut them down before it's too late!"

Green Lantern looked around with his ring before he grimaced." Damn it, Stark and the others have jammed it! If only I knew how this would have turned out I would have never let him look at my ring before."

As the truth dawned on the first avenger he yelled in rage before he punched the ground." Damn you Stark! Always hiding behind your sneaky tricks! It's not over yet, I swear it's not over yet!"

Ben saw that Captain America was seething with rage, and saw everyone else just looked depressed before he cleared his throat." So…now what do we do?"

Superman saw Supergirl still sobbing before he sighed." We pick ourselves up, and figure out how to do right from here. We lost more than we gained from this, and we can't let that happen again."

As Ben nodded, Beck walked up with the others as he looked happy." Sorry we did not shut them down guys but it's not a total lost! I mean thanks to the others I fixed all the Numbers! Er…I know that's a bigger deal to me than most of you but, still, thanks for helping."

Rogers took a deep breath before he nodded." It's what we do son. Wait a minute, your comrades still know what Stark is up to right? Tell me, what does Stark have planned!?"

Mighty saw Shade and Ray still looking dazed before he shrugged." C'mon guys we are in a bind here. Did those guys say what they planned to do?"

Shade saw how manic Captain America looked before he sighed." He did not give me any special key or anything if that's what you're after. All he told us really, is that if things worked here he was going to use Trinity to stop something about whatever the hell an Inhuman is. Something about mist."

Captain Marvel was one of the many who looked shocked before she muttered," What? Stark's big plan involves the Inhumans? Is, he going to go after Blackbolt in Attilan? I knew the X-men were having issues with the _Terrigen_ Mist but, not sure how that's related to Tony's plan for victory."

Ben saw the others look worried before he raised an eyebrow." Inhumans, Black Bolt, Mist? Is, Tony going after your secret weapon or something?"

Rodgers looked up at a red cloud in the distance before he closed his eyes." Not quite. Inhumans are like the X-men in that they are a race of empowered humans with various unique powers. However, the way they got their powers differed. Inhumans came from the experiments that were performed on them by the Kree species, while the Mutants got the X-gene from the power of the Celestials. The mutants have no official leader, though Charles Xavier would be their defacto one.

Meanwhile, the Inhumans are led by their King, Blackbolt. He and the royalty look out for Inhumans first, and everyone else second. Even now they are barricading themselves in their flying city Attilan, only willing to risk lives if it will ensure the end of the fighting. Blackbolt's plan was to spread Terrigen mist all over the planet. The mist turns people into inhumans, and the royals hope that if everyone was converted to an Inhuman they would be bound to Blackbolt, thus making him the winner."

Ben winced as he glanced at the mist." Wait, so the mist will make _everyone_ become bound to this Black bolt's? To be honest I could see why some would not be happy with that."

"Blackbolt could undo it later, but it would be the most painless way to end this." Rogers retorted." Stark, Banner, the X-men and the others had too much pride to even try their method. It's because of their damn pride that things have gotten this far! I don't know how this Trinity would help Stark do something to stop Blackbolt but, with how damn clever he is I know he has something planned, something that has to be shot down!"

Beck shrugged before he looked behind him." Thankfully Professor Wright was ok during the battle, he will know what they might want Trinity for!"

Ben nodded before adding a reassuring," Well, better ask him so we can get on top of things in time."

Batman eyed Ben carefully before cutting in with an icy," Before we do, we better make sure we are truly on top of things. And to do that, we better make sure you can be trusted. You seem trust worthy so far, but Prime said something rather damning, and he was not lying about the things he found out about our side. Are you a hero, or a lying planet killing mass murder?"

Ben felt remorse course through his entire body as he saw X, Lloyd, and his other comrades looking somberly at him. He then took a deep breath before he looked at the Star Sword." Prime was not lying, but I _swear_ that was not the full story. The full story is a long story, but the gist of it is that, during the war I fought to decide the fate of the universe, our enemies, the demonic Zannacross Empire, had a traitor working with them.

He was Kira Myers, the son of Grand Master Myers, the leader of the Enji Knights that I'm part of. Kira, was very cunning, he was manipulating everyone in plain sight, though having powers like a "Absolute Hypnosis" to dictate what everyone's senses interrupted helped.

He, was driven by an obsession to create the perfect existence and even desired to over throw god to make sure no one could challenge his idea. Where I came in is that he wanted me as a puppet, and slowly pushed me to lose myself in darkness. It was not all his actions though, I went through a lot of betrayals and it, kind of eroded my sanity.

Then, Kira made his move. He sent me on a fake mission, and used his power to make me think my friends betrayed me, and made me think I killed them. I was overwhelmed with despair, and I fell under the power of Zannacross, the god of darkness.

He used me as a puppet, and as his slave I did do horrible things. I, at first thought it was a nightmare, only to late did I realize it was all too real. Even if I was not aware of it, I did destroy a planet and killed so many. It took me a while to come to terms with it, but I realized dying would not do much to make things better, so I devoted myself to trying to atone for that mistake.

With my allies, I won the war, and I been trying as hard as I can to make the entire universe a better place, but I still worry if it's enough at times. Sorry for hiding that form you, I did not mean to lie about that, it's just a dark part of my life I'm not really found of talking about."

Hal looked at Ben intently to see how his face reacted." Damn, that does sound a lot like how Sinestro manipulated me to free the entity of fear Parallax. Yah…to this day still have people who won't let that go. But, I guess I know what you mean about the road to redemption being long."

The Flash nodded before he winced." Yah, we could easily rag you for making a dumb decision in a moment of weakness but it's not like we are all perfect. After all, there is the whole Flashpoint mess."

Batman sighed before adding," I would say someone determined to be a hero should be prepared for any situation. But, I also admit I prepared so much that our enemies took advantage of it to hurt my comrades. It happens."

Captain America winced before he looked down." I would say that you should have been able to control your emotions but, I admit there was the whole Red Skull altering my mind to think I was a Nazi thing. Well, you did fight for us so I'll give you that."

Superman nodded before he reached out a hand to Ben." Trust me, sad to say but most of us have been used or tricked by our enemies to do something horrible at one point or another. I still feel the bitterness from being used by Darkside from time to time. But, I'm a big fan of second chances.

As horrible as that one moment may be, it does not define you, your actions after that moment define you. From what I seen, you seem like someone that takes being a hero seriously. As long as you keep it up I'm willing to keep trusting you."

Ben saw those around him nodded, before he grinned." Thanks Superman, I promise you won't regret it."

After the two nodded the Man of Steel looked around. "I'm sure you won't. Now then, with that settled let's figure out how to end this mess ok guys? Let's just, check to make sure we did not miss anyone that survived."

Ben glanced around to check his own group and saw everyone but Yamamoto before he got worried." Sounds like a plan. I see everyone but Master Yamamoto. I hope he is ok. That Jean Grey hit him really hard and from what you guys said she seems like a legit deity."

Kratos was about to say something before suddenly everyone heard a snort." Don't you brats put a tombstone up for me yet, I don't break _that_ easily."

Everyone glanced to the right to see the Enji Master stagger in their direction. Jean's attack had melted his shirt and burnt his face. However, despite the large burn on his chest he was still standing. The other Enji ran up to their senior before Renji blurted out," My god, get a potion right away!"

"Don't lose your composure, that lass caught me off guard but I been hit by worst in the past decades. Just give me your elixir, mine burnt up."

Batman pressed a button to summon his machine before he walked forward." Let's regroup at the Daily Planet, and take enough time to recover as much as we can before deducing how to end this. I'm having Nightwing transfer Dr. Blackwell so we can talk with him. We need to know every possibility that Stark might be up to, to have a counter to every one of them. Alright, if there is no one else to recover let's move out."

Ben glanced at his friends before he nodded." Guess we will regroup and heal up on the Tri-Edge. I'll see if are scanners pick up anything. Well, stay alert everyone, and see you there."

The members of the Justice League and the Avengers nodded before Ben made sure his group was alright, and they all went to the Tri-Edge. As his ship's doors closed, and he saw Yamamoto's burns were receding from the elixir he was given he saw Captain Marvel and Green Lantern flying off before he checked on his inorganic co pilot." You ok Donatello? Hope the Tri-Edge came out alright from that not so little tussle."

"The shields got a bit of a work out but nothing to damaging master." The droid muttered while pressing buttons." Thankfully, it seems a ship, even a ship as unique as the Tri-Edge was not the focus of the enemies. It would seem that you sustained far worst damage then the ship with that broken arm."

Ben grasped the limb Super Boy Prime broke with ease before he winced." Thank god for potions, it's not totally recovered but hopefully it will be at full strength for the next fight. Hopefully it will matter, to be honest I gave everything I had at Prime and he did not even seem to be trying hard. Without being able to access my full power, or getting in touch with the others, I'm drawing a blank at how to defeat him if he somehow gets out of that speed force."

X saw everyone looking dismayed before he sighed." We can only hope that the super hero's will help us again."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes before looking at Ben." We cannot rely on them, it would be foolish to depend on people whose alliance can't be counted. Droid, those outside have members that can read minds, are the shields blocking such powers from reacting here?"

"Yes, Master Yamamoto, before we entered here we had the shields boosted by the angels, and all the data currently indicates that there is no kind of spying devices onboard nor are telepathy or other waves breaking through the shields. I can't account for the Beyonder being able to spy on us due to his immense power though."

"That's fine, I'll chance us being able to talk in private about our next move. We must trend carefully, based on our current options we will only have a small window to strike to avert disaster."

Ben saw how solemn Yamamoto looked before he raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I'll give you our odds are not great but, we had worst. At least with the Justice League on our side we seem to stand a decent chance. Hell, that Jean Grey did not even seem that bad. If we just had a way for everyone to reach an understanding we might."

"Have you _seriously_ forgotten where we are Ben?"

Everyone was shocked as the Enji Master harshly cut Ben off. The brown-haired man paused for a moment, but before he could retort Yamamoto continued." Don't forget, no matter what our surroundings look like everything around us, and everyone in it are mere game pieces forged by the Beyonder for his own twisted vision. They are _not_ true warriors of virtue, they are not even really life forms, they are merely puppets.

It's to our advantage to play the rules of this twisted game, and let the pieces take each other out little by little to increase our odds. But never forget for a second it's all a façade that's being kept up for their master's amusement. If he were to get bored, everyone could turn on us on a moment's notice. Thus, we must pretend we side with them, while figuring out a way to take them all out at once, or at least destroy as many as possible to increase their odds."

Ben, Lloyd, Megaman and most of the others looked shocked before the owner of the Star Sword eyed the senior Enji carefully." Master Yamamoto, how hard did you get hit? Because it's almost like your plan is for mass murder! I know that the Beyonder created everyone around us, but they are still living in a sense!

Robots like Megaman, X, Zero, and the others may not have souls like us but they are _still_ living, thinking individuals. Even if they might be our enemy, till they are indeed an enemy, then they are not! Master Yamamoto, with all due respect your line of thinking is reminding me of how Kira would justify himself."

"Don't compare me to Kira lad, I'm not about to forsake the creed of the Enji order! I saw you have a soft spot for people that remind you of Lacus Ben. That woman may look to have similar circumstances on the surface, but she is a Trojan horse that only exists to threaten the existence of the very universe!"

Zero closed his eyes as he crossed his arms." We had to terminate so many mavericks over the years, but no matter how risky it could be we did not do anything to take them out till they shown they were infected. Acting on fears, would have made us as bad as Sigma."

Yamamoto saw Ben looked happy that Zero sided with him before he grit his teeth." You were the ones who saw the end of all there was, is the total destruction of the entire universe, of everything not enough to make you realize how _high_ the stakes are? Our sworn duty is to protect the Lylat Kingdom, this fake realm we are in now is not part of that, it's not part of the universe!"

Ben got upset before throwing back," Just because they are the enemy that means we forsake all honor Master Yamamoto? I did not stand against Kira and all the others for what justice meant just for it to be a joke!"

"Don't think for a second that I take the values of the Enji lightly boy! But you have to understand, sometimes some values take priority over others! King Atem may be the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom, but as savior of the universe, as its champion you're also a king of sorts. And while a good King without a doubt should uphold virtue, the unpleasant truth is that those who sit on the throne, have done evil to some.

It is impossible to place yourself, or be placed above man, and not act as a god. And when I say "God" I mean one who is beyond human morality. Beyond the price that man's justice demands for immoral acts.

It's not an act of darkness if it's done for the right reasons, but for the king to right the people he is sworn to protect, then there are times that others must suffer. Right now, that means that for the people of our universe to survive, the people in this dimension, regardless of how much free will they truly have, might have to suffer.

The burden of a true king is great, that's why it takes more then what the common man can handle. It's a truth that most don't like to talk about but, authority itself begins at the cradle in ways. The people of the king, no matter what they say, expect them to do violence to ensure a certain amount of peace and prosperity.

Like gods, they are expected to commit murder, so that their people can sleep at night knowing they are safe. You have a duty to preform Ben Auro, and I want to make sure your resolve won't falter in the moment of truth. We cannot afford another relapse like the indictment with Idious! You must not falter, you must do what must be done to protect what we strove to build! "

Everyone saw how passionate Yamamoto looked before Lloyd cleared his throat." I see, you had a lot of time to think about what kings do after the war eh Master? Still, I'm with Ben on this one. We have to protect everyone but, if we take shortcuts just because its hard then we are no worst then the bad guys!"

Kratos sighed before he looked at his son." Master Yamamoto does not want us to become monsters Lloyd. But, sometimes there are few good options and, faltering because those options are not pleasant would not help anyone. I don't think we should stab anyone in the back for no reason. But when it comes down to it, regardless of how moral theses, recreations are, it's us or them."

Ben was quiet for a few moments, and Yamamoto was about to say something before the chosen one quietly uttered." I'm not going to let Lacus, my parents, and everyone else down, no matter what. But, after giving into weakness, and letting the darkness consume me in the past, I understand how easy it is to get consumed with fear.

Will I do what it takes to save everything I care about? Hell yah, but only if that's the only option! Till the Beyonder turns Superman and the others in to puppets, I'm going to assume they are allies, even if it's just till we win Battle World and they vanish.

Maybe virtues and morals are a trivial thing in war, but they _still_ matter to me. I won't turn back on what is important to me unless there is no other option. So, for now, that means working with Superman, Batman and the others to see what's up in this flying Inhuman city. I mean, not like we have a better plan at the moment, right?"

Ben and Yamamoto stared at each other for a moment before the balder Enji sighed." It's true we don't have many options. Very well, just remember not to relax your guard even for a moment. It's true it won't seem to help us to do things on our own for the moment, let's just get to the bottom of this before it's too late to act."

"I can agree with that. Whatever Stark and the others are up to with this Trinity, as smart as he is hope he still needs time to pull it off."

Ben went on to go over the data that the Tri-Edge collected, and hoped it would be useful for the next fight. Little did he and all the others know that Stark was in fact moving faster than the Enji would have liked.

* * *

Half away across Metropolis, over vast mountaintops a massive futuristic city was flying in the air. It was the capital of the Inhuman race, Attilan.

Red mist was raining down from the base of the city, and at the moment Iron Man was flying to the very bottom of the city, using his armor's stealth feature to remain undetected as he went to attach something. Despite his efforts, three people were able to penetrate his stealth function, and it was the three Black Swans. The three servants of the Beyonder saw Iron Man start his plan before Towa smirked." My, this Tony Stark really is unique, even for all the geniuses across the history of the universe. Even then unexpected arrival of Ben Auro has only delayed his plans a little."

"Possibly, but from what we seen the Enji will bring this Iron Man's plans to a crashing end. That is, without our intervention."

Yabbat nodded before her eyes glowed." No matter how much the hero's wish otherwise those that Rabum Alal see fit to be his champions will not be dismissed so easily. I will, retrieve Super Boy Prime from this Speed Force."

Towa nodded before her specter glowed." Meanwhile I'm sure Mira will love to see just how powerful this so-called savior his for himself. That will keep the Enji busy while you retrieve him."

Saya smirked before her eyes glowed red." These hero's see themselves as quite smart. Maybe they are, but as they say, even the most calculated plans, can go awry. _Especially_ , when you're dealing with a higher power."

Towa and Saya both raised their hands, before twin beams of red energy shot out of their hands, and went to hit what Iron Man had just attached to the base of Attilan. Suddenly the object begun to ripple, and the metal around the area started to also ripple, and then turn green.

Seeing this caused Towa to grin. "Their, this should be enough to properly spice things up. I suppose the logical choice would be to alter it in a way to destroy the entire planet, and hopefully killing Ben Auro and his comrades in the process. However, it's the will of the master that he and the other hero's end not be quick, but painful and agonizing. Thus, they must see the utter folly of being committed to this nonsense that is heroism."

Yabbat nodded before the white skinned Black Swan had her eyes glow." Those gathered in this world were said to be some of the most legendary hero's in the history of the universe. But despite the legacy of the "Golden Age" of hero's, like the efforts of all hero's, it ended and amounted to nothing. Thus, before he dies he will be forced to see that even the struggle of the ultimate hero will, ultimately amount to _nothing_. "

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : Lets see, for those that are not aware I did not make up the part about Doctor Strange going demonic. In the arc that had the Incursions Strange did make packs with demons to enhance his power to easily kill a group of hero's called the Great Society that greatly resembled the Justice League. They were just trying to defend their world and Strange killed them, and all of this is swept under the rug after the event was over because of the good old American Comics mostly have no consequences lol.

Also, for those not aware I did not change it around, Jean has a White Phoenix of the Crown form that's her most powerful state, though she only realized this form after she was killed in the Comics. Well, X-Men VS Avengers screwed with that but I'm going to honor how it was suppose to be lol.

Oh well, for those who are not aware of Super Boy Prime from the comics, I'll just say he is not done yet. Well, hope you like how I handed the battle between hero's, till next time.


	9. Chapter 209:Convergence of Injustice

_**Chapter 209: Convergence of Injustice in the Maelstrom of Emotions**_

To the relief of Ben, his group, and his nerves, the _Tri-Edge_ made it back to the Daily Planet without any unwanted surprises. After the Justice Leagued, Captain America, and his loyalist Avengers gave a grim recap of what unfolded.

After Superman, Batman, Captain America and the others reassured everyone Ben could be trusted their allies the eye patch wearing Nick Fury, the red haired ace spy with the title the Black Widow, a black man in a soldier outfit with a helmet, John Diggle AKA the Spartan, and the man with a blank face named the Question all walked in with an old man in a lab coat in between them.

As they got closer Ben was near Beck, and Beck saw Doctor White wince as the man got closer before Beck's creator uttered," Damn it, they really needed to bring him in? We don't have time to waste."

The older man with white hair glanced at White and merely snickered." So, you still have such scorn for me even at the end of the world, Bill?"

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" The younger scientist suddenly yelled out." I don't want _any_ part of the legacy of _Dr. Benedict Blackwell_! Someone as smart as you should have realized that when I changed my name to William White!"

Ben's group looked at Beck's creator in shock before Megaman looked closely at the older scientist." This is the Blackwell you were talking about? Come to think about it, he does look a lot like Doctor Wily. Well, guess I can understand not wanting to be part of a family that caused cyber terrorism."

"Heh, trust me I know the feeling." Zero snickered bitterly.

Blackwell glanced at Megaman, Zero, and the other robots before he raised an eyebrow." Did you make this many new models already son? No, must have been from one of the other realities. That being said, I can understand you being petty, but you are truly pitiful if you let those lies keep spreading!

I never committed cyber terrorism, that rat Gregory Graham framed me just so he could make a bit more of a profit for his precious Cherry Dynamics!"

Ben gasped before looking around,"Wait, that's true?"

Nick Fury nodded before he walked forward." We were able to find the proof, with all the fighting going on those that are left don't have much time to hide secrets. All it took was getting people to realize there were bigger fish to fry before they let us take him. Speaking of those fish, we could use your help on just how to fry them."

X saw how bitter White looked before he raised an eyebrow."Just a second, if your father did _not_ commit terrorism then why did you shun him?"

White looked at X with raw ambition before spitting out,"Because he mocked my thesis as worthless! But I proved my synthetic heart routine was _more_ than just a pipe dream! It's the theory that will revolutionize all robots, all science, all of mankind! The one good thing being thrown to this merged world is seeing how there is proof that its possible for advanced robots to exist!"

Protoman winced before retorting with a dry," Just don't get to excited doc. Trust me, guys like you in our world who got too impatient to make breakthroughs about robots caused a _lot_ of people to get hurt from their mistakes."

Blackwell snickered before throwing out," Only time will tell if your Mighty No. 9, this Beck, is a blessing or a curse. Hmph…but I suppose you gentlemen escorted me here because you think I can in some way help you make enough time for us to find?"

Batman nodded before he flicked his cape back." That's the gist of it. In our last clash, Beck and the others were able to neutralize the other numbers and bring them back to "Normal". However, among other things, Tony Stark was able to escape with your Trinity. We don't know what he intends to do with it but, as much as I hate to admit it, a man with that level of intellect will surely find a way to pose a problem with it, one way or another."

Captain America glowered yet again before he gritted out," No matter how clever he is, none of them will escape what they got coming to them! Carol, any update on Stark?"

"Er…negative Rogers with all that's going on I did not enough time but I figured nothing would,"

The first Avengers suddenly snapped out a bitter,"Don't assume _anything_ with the likes of Stark, Banner, Pym, and the rest of the traitors! Every second is a moment for them to plot something!

Don't _ever_ come into a meeting without having a report again, even if it's just to say there is nothing to report! They are the number one priority till this war's over, understand!? Their precious genius can't help them if we push them too hard for them to think!?"

Ben saw the tension between the two Avengers before he cleared his throat." I totally agree that striking hard and fast to keep your enemy off guard is great Cap. Still, knowing what your enemy has planned is great to so, we got an idea of what they are up to? You guys said something about these Inhumans, their flying city and all this mist coming out of it, right?"

Superman nodded before he looked at his comrade, Mister Terrific, before the other superhero pressed a button. Moments later a hologram of a flying city appeared. Rodgers walked forward to look at everyone before going on with a stern," Like I told you all before, the Inhumans have been spreading their Terrigen mist across the entire planet so that Black-Bolt can make everyone Inhumans, and from there have absolute obedience over everyone making him the winner.

It's not the ideal plan but it's still the best way to survive this with the least amount of deaths. From the sound of it Stark, the X-Men, and the others seem keen on doing something to sabotage the mist. To be perfectly honest, as the host of the Phoenix Force Jean Grey could possibly destroy the city herself.

But, seems they want to not just destroy Attilan, but reverse the mist somehow. Blackbolt swears his forces have not detected anyone yet, but while I trust him to protect his people, I also trust Stark to find a way to outsmart him, especially if this Trinity can over take robots like you keep saying."

Doctor White nodded before he looked more determined." Trinity was, is programmed with a single prime directive: to grow. To evolve. She was a project to create a robot that could control other robots as well as learn and evolve by assimilating their capabilities.

She will pursue any course that allows her to assimilate more Xels, in perpetuity. I realized later the dangers inherit in such a system."

Captain America saw the zeal in White's eyes and just sneered."Sounds a _lot_ like Ultron and that Braniaic that Superman told me about. Seems scientists all over space and time just can't grasp what's going on till it's too late."

White looked defenses as he crossed his arms." It's not too late yet. In theory, if this Iron Man can truly reprogram her, she could assimilate the systems spreading this mist, and gain control of it.

But since there are few Xel based robots in this flying city I'm not sure how Trinity can really help this Stark."

Blackwell stroked his beard before he looked intently at Beck." That's because you focused so much on your robots that you forgot the _other_ aspects of Xel son! Xel is composed of metal, and if Xel is refined in the right way it can merge with non Xel metals. It's only a theory but they might be trying to use Trinity to merge with the entire flying castle itself. That, would increase Trinity's power immeasurably."

"Well then guess we better stop that theory from becoming reality."Superman said assertively as he looked at the others." Between Brainiac and all the other robots who take things over I have enough of a picture in mind to not see it happen with how much is at stake. Might as well take off for the city now that we know what to look for."

"Indeed." Rogers uttered." Blackbolt may be, more than a little protective of his people at this point of time, but I'll bet he is even less found of having his people hurt then having guests. I'll tell him we are coming over now.

There is no time to waste so get ready to move out as soon as everyone is healed. Every second wasted is a moment for Stark to drag everyone down with his insanity!"

Blackwell looked at some of the reports and data on the Inhuman capital before he winced." I'm afraid their might be even less time than you think. It's not much but, I'm able to detect Xel particles in the area around this floating city. If all of the Number have been accounted for, then unless you gave this Blackbolt some of the lesser robots Trinity might already be inside."

Captain America looked outraged before he snarled out,"NO! You're not going win this time Stark! No matter what, I won't let you get the last laugh! Heal on the way everyone, its go time!"

Beck saw the hero's looking tense before he smiled."Don't worry guys, if I can fix Trinity then we can save everyone! It will work out, I know it will!"

Most of the heroes did not even pay attention to Beck before Batman glanced at the robot carefully." We will do what we can to save Trinity Beck, but remember well, the priority is saving this world. If Trinity is too far gone to be saved, we won't hesitate to do what must be done. We can't afford to devout anything to what cannot be proven to be helpful. "

Ben saw Beck looking dismayed before he patted the young robot on the shoulder. " Don't worry Beck, I promise we will do everything we can to make sure all your friends can survive this. After all its what a hero does right?"

Ben saw Yamamoto giving him a stern look before he sighed. Captain America then cleared his throat before looking around." Let's move people! This could very well be the mission that decides Battle World! Even if you're tired, give it everything you got otherwise their might not be a tomorrow! As soon as everyone is prepped, we are going to pay a visit to Black Bolt!"

The Enji saw everyone mobilize before Doctor White glanced at his father, then looked at Beck intently." Beck, just remember what I told you after all this time. We will show _everyone_ that the powers you and Trinity possess will lead to a better future! Ah, there you are Call. Come, lets calibrate things to make sure there are no glitches in this critical moment."

White saw a blond-haired woman that seemed to be his assistant walk up before he went with Call to talk with Batman. X looked at Beck, before he looked at White again before clearing his throat. "Don't worry Beck, it seems Doctor White is very passionate about making this work so I'm sure it will work out."

Megaman nodded before giving an thumbs up." Trust me my dad, Doctor Light is a lot like your dad, they both are the kind of guys that get the job done!"

Beck sighed before he looked at himself." Thanks guys. To be honest, I just hope we get the chance to pull it off. I know the others are angry Trinity has been causing problems for them with everything else going on. I heard some of the others muttering that they think Doctor White's just insane. Its just...they just don't understand!

Sure, I know I and the numbers are not as impressive as some of the guys here, but even if we are not _as_ strong the Professor is _not_ crazy! His plan to use the Xel to end things without as many people dying can work if we just have a chance to pull it off!"

Ben saw Beck's dismay and patted him on the back."Don't worry Beck, I don't know about the others but I know what you mean. As cool as I may seem now, there was a time when most at best thought I was a nobody.

So many thought I was not of any worth, that for a while I was starting to think I was not worth anything myself. But, I knew I was not a nobody and could prove if I just had a shot. And, while it took quite a lot of luck, I managed to pull it off.

There were more than a few close calls but in the end, I managed to save the universe so, things worked out for most people, most good people at least. I can't promise we can save Trinity Beck, but I and my group will do what we can to give you as many chances to save Trinity as possible."

Beck looked amazed as Megaman and the others nodded, and slowly stuttered out,"You would do that for me? T, thanks guys! I promise, it won't be for nothing!"

Megaman nodded before throwing out a chipper,"Don't worry about it. People thought I was useless at first to, but then I showed everyone my full potential. We got your back, just focus on doing what you have to Beck."

"You got it Megaman, I'll go recharge what I need with Doctor Sanda and be ready! See you guys soon!"

As Beck ran off Kratos, Yamamoto and a few of the others eyed Ben carefully before Kratos uttered," Ben, are you sure that his creator's plan is the best course of action?"

"I can't say for sure it will work Kratos." Ben responded with a shrug," But it's better than just winging it. Besides, I remember how it was to have no one take me seriously, to wish someone would just give me a chance to prove I could be as good as the legends. Ah well, we will take it one step at a time right guys? I'll meet you all at the Tri-Edge. Just going to get one of those tasty looking muffins and use the bath room."

His friends nodded and Ben set out to acquire the items he sought before the next stage. On his way to the bathroom Ben happened to notice Superman talking to a black-haired woman and a still upset Supergirl.

After thinking things over for a few moments Ben cleared his throat before going over to the man of steel and clearing his throat." Superman, sorry to bother you but is Supergirl going to be ok?"

"Thanks for asking," The caped man answered." She is upset, but Kara is a trooper. She will be able to focus enough on the task at hand. Still, this demented excuse of a game has gone on long enough, I'll do whatever it takes to shut it down to prevent any more senseless suffering."

"No arguments here, I'll do what I can to help. Thanks again for trusting me, I promise you won't regret it."

"Heh, don't worry about it Ben. People have been dragged into this Battle world from different planets, and even different periods of time but, I can tell when a person means well. Most of the time at least. I admit I should have seen S, seen that Prime was unstable. I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, that he was just dealing with the pain of losing so much. But, it consumed him it seems."

"I understand about misjudging those your close to, sometimes it back fires. Just got to hope you're not wrong all the time I guess?"

Superman chuckled and as Ben smiled, he thought again of his fight with the Chaotic Comedian and the other Dimensional Generals, and how as the Beyonder was destroying all of existence the man in the broken clown mask was just laughing madly.

This caused Ben to wince before he stiffened." Superman, I know we don't have much time but I have a question. You seem like you and the others in this Justice League have been heroes for a while. I'm, just curious, how do you keep it up? I guess what I mean is that, just recently I and my friends and well, everyone in the universe in my time defeated Chaos Zannacross Necron to win the Cosmic War. The universe was at last in a state of peace, at least till we were sucked up into this Beyonder's game.

I guess, I just been figuring out how to guide everyone into a better future. I don't want to force my will on people, but at the same time, I can't let everything we fought for be for nothing. I guess, I been trying to figure out how to guide people to a better tomorrow, to a better world that can be more than a dream but a reality."

Superman crossed his arms and closed his eyes before after a few moments he opened them." Seems like you have placed quite a burden on yourself Ben. I admit, even with all the powers that I and the Justice League have, we still have not created a paradise. From what I heard from Captain America, he, the Avengers and the other heroes on his world are in the same state. Guess, there is just a lot of super villains running around out there.

I know some think we are to lenient with how we treat our villains. I know, there have been times when it seems like a horrible idea to let the likes of the Joker, Lex Luthor, Mongul, Sinestro, and the others live a moment longer at times, I know it's the right thing to do. They taunt us from time to time, and I'd be lying if there have not been times where I wonder if we are naïve, that we do it more for our selves then for the greater good.

But, I believe that we are more than just the people's champions, but their models of how to live right. I could do more to take a direct control of how people live, but at one point me and the others saw versions of ourselves from another reality that called themselves the Justice Lords.

They were like us, but had hardened their hearts and got impatient with humanity, and decided to start taking" Shortcuts" for true justice and directly enforced their will on the people.

They wanted to do the same to our reality to make it better, but we were able to stop them. They where are equals in power and cunning, but we had the help of the people from their world who were tired of being repressed, and we were able to neutralize them.

Guess nothing like a cold look in the mirror of what kind of monster you could become after losing your patience. After that we realized even if it would not be instantly satisfying, it was better to just do what we could to nudge people to a better future, and make sure they did not lose their way.

It's been up and down at times, I was disgruntled when the people refused to see Lex Luther's lies and elect him president. But despite the dark times we bounce back and the Earth is still there."

Ben looked at the Star Sword as he thought of all he had done since defeating Zannacross and then closed his eyes as he remembered the stories the Kai-El he knew told him about, and how the celestial one's life ended." I see, thanks for the words of wisdom. I see what you mean, does seem like anyone that tried to enforce their will on the people gets resented if they are too pushy regardless of their intentions.

I still like to think that it's not true that you either fated to die a hero or live long enough to see yourself as a villain. Despite everything that's happen across history, I like to think there is a way to move the people to chance for the better, despite the odds."

"I'm sure there is Ben, you just got to not lose patience with people and understand them."

"Thanks Superman. Well, better get through this to make sure I have a chance to pull it off eh? Oh right, one more thing? Sorry if this is a dumb question but just wanted to know for sure if Super Boy Prime is really down for good? Just don't know too much about either him or the Speed force and if he comes back, I need to know how to take him down to do better than last time."

Superman's eyes turned heavy as he looked outside."Barry and the other Speedsters will tell you that only one in sync with the Speed-Force can escape it. That being said...Prime has a knack for defying the norms.

He might be even more powerful than me, but he does have weaknesses. Like me he is weak to Kryptonite, even if it's not the same as mine. In theory, his power decreases under red sunlight, but that won't help us much unless the Beyonder randomly changes the sun."

"Thanks, any advice helps." Ben answered as he grasped the sheath of the Star Sword tightly." With any luck, he will stay gone and we won't need it."

"Maybe, and if we are even luckier Stark and the others will come to their senses. I'm still holding on to a shred of hope on that but, it is good to be prepared. Still, Batman would approve of you planning things out. I, oh? Speaking of him he wants to go over a few last-minute things with me. See you guys in Attilan."

Ben and the Man of Steel shake hands, and Superman walked off to prepare to go with the others. As the owner of the Star Sword saw the Justice League talk he looked at his hand again and walked off to the bathroom deep in thought." _Superman really is a great man, even if it's an altered version from how history really was, the Justice League earned their reputation. Still, even if they are altered versions, I did talk with the Kal-El a lot the past few years._

 _He was proud of what he did for his world, but even though his world was mostly peaceful after he ascended to heaven, after his death nothing really changed, and people reverted to normal, enough to that they were influenced by Zannacross. It's the same after what happened when Seiya, Serenity, Siegfried and the others sealed Zannacross, the people praised their saviors, but quickly reverted back to normal after the trauma wore off._

 _The impact the Cosmic War left on the universe was even bigger than the galactic traumas in the past, but I noticed people are already wishing just for things to go back to "Normal". Is nothing enough for humanity to truly change?_

 _Well, that's why I'm betting on the plan me, Lacus, James, Master Myers, and the angels have put together for true innovation of the human race. It will be a long haul, but as they say, slow and steady wins the race. The data James gathered shows the first phase is working, as long as I stay the course, it just might work._

 _That means, I can't let the Beyonder, an army of desperate fallen heroes, or anyone else stand in my way! Lacus, I hope you and the others can handle whatever is being thrown at you till I can get back to you, I promise I'll get back to you all soon. Er…first, better get to the bathroom._ "

Ben looked around and quickly relived himself before heading back to the Tri-Edge. Alter making sure his comrades were alright the Enji and their comrades followed the Justice League to Attilan.

After a half hour of plotting for possible battles to come Ben saw the flying capital of the Inhumans and could not help but look impressed. As he saw the other Super Hero's land he landed the Tri-Edge near Captain America's ship, the Quinjet , and saw an elegant orange haired woman in a regal yellow outfit.

Next to her was a giant Bulldog with a unique fork on his head. As he saw the woman smile Ben looked around." Well, we are off to a good start with theses Inhumans if they are rolling out the red carpet for us. Er…unless that giant dog is here to attack us. I'm just saying, giant dogs tend to do just a few things."

Captain Marvel saw Ben's tension and smirked."The big hero's afraid of dogs? Relax Enji, that's just Lockjaw, the pet of the royalty. He is not just any dog, he is a really powerful teleporter. Crystal, good to see you."

The two-woman hugged before Crystal responded with a merry,"It's a relief to see you in one piece Carol. Sorry we have been so busy, with how unstable things have been Blackbolt is reluctant to lower the shields even for a moment. To be honest, he's not pleased you're here, he is worried you will bring the fighting to us."

Captain America cleared his throat before cutting in with a sharp,"With all due respect Crystal, the fighting might have already come here so we have to make sure Stark's plotting does not go unnoticed. We would send a transmission but we can't risk Stark hacking it. If this goes right, the fighting will soon be over."

Crystal saw how serious the first Avenger looked before she sighed." Well, if it means the fighting will be over quicker than it's for the best. Alright, come with me, Gordon, Karnack, Medusa, and Black-bolt are waiting in the throne room. Oh, so that new ship is with you guys?"

Ben saw Crystal looking at him and waved before Superman grinned."Don't worry, Ben Auro and his group have proved their loyalties, and we will need all the help we can get to come out on top of this."

"Fair enough, but we will see if Black-bolt sees things that way. This way everyone."

Crystal lead everyone to gather around Lockjaw, and as Ben wondered if she was going to summon a transport vehicle before the large dog's fork thing on his head suddenly glowed yellow. Ben suddenly felt a flash of energy, till before he could blink his surroundings changed, and he quickly realized he was in an area that looked a lot like a throne room.

Ben saw Lockjaw just bark before he cleared his throat." Well, guess you're not kidding about the dog being able to teleport. Well, suppose that's indeed a faster way to travel then an elevator."

Before anyone could respond a haughty female voice cut in with a sharp," Our apologies for being abrupt, but the king has no time to waste." Ben looked up and saw various people around the throne. He saw that the one who spoke was an elegant woman in a pink set of armor with long red hair that reached down to her feat, and seemed to be moving.

Along side the red haired woman was a blue skinned woman with a red fin on her head, a green colored woman with furry limbs, a white colored woman with a hoarse head, and someone that looked like a human lobster.

Ben then saw that past the women was a man on a throne. He was clad in a black suit that had steel wings on his armpits. Ben noticed that the man had the same kind of fork on his head that Lockjaw had, and that he had a stern look on his face.

Ben saw how the others in the room seemed to be looking at this man before he cleared his throat."Aw, so your King Black Bolt eh? Thanks for meeting with us your majesty, it's a matter of life or death to say the least."

Ben and his group waiting for a respond but Black Bolt remained silent. After a few moments the red haired woman sighed before she glanced at Captain America." What, you did not tell him the proper procedures for how to talk to the Midnight King?"

Captain Marvel winced before going over to Ben."Guess we were so distracted that we forgot to fill you guys in. Black Bolt can't talk. I mean, he _can_ talk but with his unique power one whisper can break your bones. See, an organic mechanism in his brain's speech center produces an unknown particle that interacts with ambient electrons, enabling him to produce certain mentally-controlled phenomena.

Because his electron-harnessing ability is linked to the speech center of his brain, any attempt to use his vocal cords triggers an uncontrollable disturbance of the particle/electron interaction field. At full power, him screaming with all of his might can shatter a planet. That's why, you _don't_ want him to talk."

Ben winced as he realized just what Black Bolt could do before he looked at the leader of the Inhumans and gave an uneasy chuckle." Oh wow, that's one hell of a mixed power alright. Well, if that's how it is then thanks for not talking then. I guess, your sectary will do the talking then?"

The red-haired woman looked cross before spitting out," Watch it boy, I'm Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon, but you will do well to refer to me as _Queen_ Medusa!"

"Wait your the queen? But, the other woman over their all have the same,"

"We are _all_ queens of Black Bolt, to show his power as leader of every Inhuman tribe! I am the one that's been his wife the most, that's Oola Udonta of the Centuarns, Aladi Ko Eke Queen of the Badoon,First Chair Onomi Whitemane of the Kymellians, and Queen Avoe of the Dire Wraths! "

"Er... I see. I don't judge I was just."

"Enough of this insolence, with all due respect _why_ are you here?"

"Captain America retorted with a sharp,"We did not trend on your realm casually old friend, but to be frank we are here because of Stark. We have more than a hunch that Stark and the X-Men are here to try and sabotage your city to stop the Terrigen Mist. We are not sure if Stark's gone insane or not, but even if his plan just makes sense in his head, his actions will be all too real."

Ben saw raw anger form in Black Bolt's eyes before Medusa grasped her fist." Iron Man will pay for trying to interfere with the manifest destiny of the Inhuman race!"

Captain Marvel sighed before adding a wary,"They are not going to back down easily. If you were not paying attention, Stark even managed to bring Jean Grey back. With the power of the Phoenix Force he,"

Medusa suddenly cut off the blond woman with a damming,"Of course we saw your squabbles with the other hero's Carol! Even as powerful as the Phoenix might be, the Inhumans will never cower! Maximus and Karnack have designed a plan to neutralize her power.

It's regrettable it must come to this, but the Inhumans will never hesitate to defend our existence even if it's at the cost of another! If it's a fatal mistake for the others to learn how prepared we are, then so be it."

Superman saw Ben's group looking uneasy before he sighed." We are still hoping that we can reach out to them, but we are prepared to do what we must. Still, you must be prepared for anything. Stark stole an advanced robot named Trinity that we think might be used to sabotage your systems."

"Bah…that robot will fare as well as that pompous Ultron! Inhumans are, huh?"

Everyone felt a tremor, before it was followed by an explosion. Ben quickly took out the Star Sword as he looked around." I'm sensing magical energies all over the city that just showed up out of nowhere! Guess we had good timing, because Stark must have started his attack!"

Medusa saw the other Inhuman's looking shocked before crying out," Impossible! For all his genius Iron Man cannot possible have."

She got cut off by another explosion, before the mustached Inhuman Karnack looked at a monitor to his right and looked alarmed. After a few seconds, he seethed out," Your majesty, I don't know how but a forging substance has taken over segments of Attilan, and its spreading quickly!"

Ben saw what the Inhumans were looking at, and saw that they were looking at what looked like a Colosseum, a Colosseum that had more than half of its structure be transformed to oddly shaped green and purple blocks.

Ben saw the blocks were slowly consuming both the Colosseum and the area around it before he grimaced." So, I'm still catching up on things but this is not another one of Iron Man's powers, is it?"

Beck looked alarmed before blurting out,"I don't think that's related to Stark, this is looking like the work of Trinity!"

"Trinity has evolved past her original design, and is assimilating everything around her, not just Xel!"

Doctor White blurted out vie a com link.

Zero grimaced before uttering a bitter,"Funny how things keep doing what they were not expected to do and suddenly everyone gets screwed. Oh wait, that's just a major pain in the ass!"

Black Bolt grit his teeth before Medusa snarled out a livid," They will all pay for trying to turn our home against us! If Stark thinks this will allow him to somehow over power Black Bolt, the great Midnight King, then he is sorely mistaken!"

Ben saw Black Bolt get off his throne before he gulped and stepped forward." I'm sure you guys have the power to get things done. But, before you go on and cause a hell of a lot of property damage, maybe we should give Beck a chance to fix Trinity and save you guys a big bill? I mean, it's what he is built to do."

Superman saw the Inhuman Royalty looking at Beck with dismissal before he grinned." He may not look like it but he has managed to bring back every one of the " Number" robots before, size should not matter."

Beck grinned before adding an eager,"You can count on me to snap Trinity back to her senses! No matter how big the target gets, with all of your help I should be able to get to her core before the entire city is taken over!"

Before anyone could respond a new male voice cut in with an erratic," Foolish primitive robot, you don't understand just how high the stakes are! It's much direr then the likes of you could understand!"

Ben and the others saw a man with short curly black hair in a black outfit topped with a white trench coat run in. Before anyone could even ask who he was the man just laughed as he dashed around typing on monitors." I hate to admit it, but these pests are good! It takes a lot to catch Maximus the Mad off guard, but they are on to us brother! That Stark's new toy would be easy enough to hack apart in due time, but he found our trump card, he is trying to size the _Neo_ - _Terrigenisis Bomb_ to use against us!"

Ben saw Medusa, Black Bolt, Crystal, and all the other Inhuman's look either alarmed or outraged before he saw Rogers, Carol, and the others look shocked and raised an eyebrow."Never heard of a Terrigenisis Bomb before, that some sort of nuke?"

Carol grasped her first tightly before responding with a dire," You remember how people get turned into Inhuman's when they are consumed by Terrigen Mist? This bomb is a more aggressive version of that. However, they were supposed to be none left, but it seems we are in the dark with something eh?"

Medusa had her eye twitch before she had her hair jet out to grasp Maximus by the throat." We were so close Maximus! How could you forget to take your medication at such a _critical_ time?"

The Inhuman scientist merely grinned." Oh right, that. Well, I needed to not be held back in the final stage!"

Yamamoto grasped his staff tightly before muttering a grave," I'm not up to speed on many of the things going on around here, but I know a double cross when I see one!"

Rogers grasped his shield tightly before barking out,"Black Bolt, Medusa, if you have something you want to tell us you better come clean now! The Terrigenisis bomb was what you used to try and kill Cyclop's crazed brother Vulcan during that war with the _Shi'ar_ before you aborted it because it was to extreme right _?_ "

Ben saw that Medusa was looking anxious, and could feel her aura had a deceptive tint to it. Before he could respond suddenly yet another cocky voice cut in with." If it _only_ was as bad as that idea but its even worst! C'mon Steve you may not be on my level you can't be that thick! Face the music buddy, I'm not the only one who played you!"

Like a switch being pulled, Captain America got outraged as Iron Man flew right down from the glass ceiling, as many of the X-Men flew around him, though Jean Grey was not one of them. Rogers jabbed a finger at his former teammate before jabbing out,"Stark, did you decide to own up to what you have done? I can see the guilty looks on all of your faces! Even all of you must know this can only one way now!"

"Wow projecting much Steve? Your right, this can only end one way, and that's with us alive! Despite what you think I honestly came here to try and minimize the damage here, but it all depends on how you guys come clean.

Your call Black Bolt, you going to give up or do I have to force your hand? I mean, did you _really_ think you could just everyone would just sit back as you tried to gas everyone else to death?"

Medusa gave Stark a death glare before her hair started to rise up around her."You lowly human, you really think _you_ can comprehend the desire of the Inhumans?"

"Oh please Medusa, I broke down tech from thousands of years in the future and from civilizations like the Kree and the Skrulls that kept swearing they were far to advance for my understanding, as a self-proclaimed futurist it would be an insult if I could not breakthrough the files of a group that had a slight edge over me.

I was wondering if the X-Men were just anxious about having allergic reactions, but then Forge and Beast gave me some stolen data and I was, curious. Steve did you _really_ think Black Bolt was just going to change everyone to Inhumans and call it a day? Just see for yourself how the Midnight King wants to end the fighting!"

Iron Man used his armor to hack into the throne room's systems, and forced a large hologram appear to show the blue prints of many machines. As he saw most of those around him look baffled he just snickered." Since we are short on time I'll give you this tests answers.

The Inhumans get new "recruits" when people make contact with the Terrigin mist. Now, are mute king here may have told you all that the mist will turn everyone into Inhumans and be bound to him and all that jazz, but he left out that all the mist is just a set up to get everyone be effected by the bomb, everyone in all the planets!

The Bomb's just a delivery system for their Terrigenisis ritual, a machine that would convert sound to light, and map terrigin to nitrogen, triggering a cascading effect across the entire world. They been spreading the mist all over the planet so that everyone would have a bit of Inhuman DNA stuck in their bodies. When the bomb goes off, the bomb will affect everyone and forcefully be transformed. The mutants were the first to react to it, but the same thing will happen to everyone!"

Ben saw Black Bolt look furious before he got angry himself."This some sort of sick joke? In the end your master plan is to unleash a weird chemical bomb that would either kill everyone that's not an Inhuman or make them a slave to Black Bolt?"

"Can't you see they are lying?" Medusa seethed out." They have more than enough skill to make a few fake screens!"

Before Ben could respond an older male voice cut in with a calm," Data can be faked, but the mind speaks true."

Suddenly a bald man in a yellow hover-chair floated into the area next to Cyclops. The man looked at Ben and smiled."To make this quick I'm Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-Men. My power is to read people's minds, and I assure you that Iron Man is telling the truth. At this moment, the thoughts swirling around Black Bolt and Medusa's head are all about wishing the bomb would go off faster."

Superman saw Black Bolt give Xavier a death glare and gave the Inhuman Royalty a harsh look as he flew upward." Is this all the truth Black Bolt? It's one thing to chance a bit of DNA, but killing them, converting them to raw energy, that's genocide!"

Cyclops grimaced before shouting out," It's too little too late for caring now! If you were not hiding from the truth so long things would have not gotten this dire in the first place!"

Medusa glared at the X-Men before hissing out," Damn mutants, you could never just accept that you were not the true evolution of life! But soon all in this Battle World will see who is the most superior of all! If it goes as planned and the shock-wave bounces to the other worlds, we will take _everyone_ out at once!"

Captain America looked out raged as he yelled out," Medusa, Black Bolt, have you gone as insane as your brother? We are friends, we have been comrades for years, and you were just going to stab us all in the back!"

Black Bolt looked solemn, while Medusa just had a manic look on her face."Don't take this personally Captain America, we do respect all you have done for the Inhuman race over the years. It's just that, the stakes are too high now. A King has his imperial honor, but who my husband is, is bound by what he is, and he _is_ an empire! That empire must stand at _any_ cost.

When there are only so many options to take for survival, then the fantasy of idyllic endings must be discarded! Hate us, despise us, but the Inhumans will always do what is best for their race first!"

Ben had his energy explode with enough force to shake the room before he responded with a damming," Well if you're going to play it that way then I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends, and that means shutting down anything that will risk them getting blown up!"

Captain Marvel glanced at Iron Man before she sighed." So, what's your true end game for all of this Stark? Going to hijack Black Bolt's bomb with your new toy to get the last laugh?"

"Oh, please Carol, I may get wild but I'm not a barbarian. I'll just convert the energy into my biggest gun and fire on it to take out the biggest threat to shut it down. Sure Trinity is being a little more wild then I expected but, I'll tame the horse sooner or later. Then we can pound the Inhuman Royal's for being two faced and call it a day."

Captain America just had his eye twitch before blurting out," Just call it a day? You seriously _that_ foolish Stark? Don't think this changes anything! You killed millions with your bombs, and you plan to kill millions more! And murderers, _answer_ to justice! "

"Damn it Steve did you hit your head after this went down? They are trying to kill us to you know, I'm not doing this for the laughs I'm doing this because it's the only _real_ way to live through this!"

"If it's not a decent way, it's not worth the cost! We are supposed to be hero's Tony, we are supposed to be better! You dishonored Bucky, and all the other friends of mine that lost their lives fighting the good fight! And for their honor, I'll avenge them and take you all of you liars down!"

"Once upon a time, I was your friend to Steve, but it's clear you hit your head because your to obsessed about feeling good over what matters! Your just as deluded as Superman's crazy cousin, but I don't have time for this because I have things to do to survive! Presentation's over, and this is the last time for any of you people to be real hero's and get out of my way before your part of the cleanup job!"

Ben heard another tremor and glanced at the direction where Trinity was before he narrowed his eyes." I came here to save lives, _not_ fight heroes. That's why I'm going to go to where Trinity is and help Beck shut down this madness, and take down anyone who gets in my way!"

Karnack saw Ben's resolve and got into a fighting stance." A bold statement to make in front of the Inhuman Royalty Swordsmen! No matter how great your skills are, I can detect _any_ flaw and take you down!"

"Oh, I guess you're as strong as Superman and your king then?"

"Well…not quite but I'm so flawless at detecting stress points, fracture planes, or weaknesses, that I can, GUH!"

In the blink of an eye Ben flash stepped behind the Inhuman and hit him with the hilt of his sword with enough force to knock Karnack out. Black Bolt saw his comrade fall to the ground and glared at Ben, before the owner of the Star Sword glared back."I don't have time to humor you guys. If you refuse to realize how insane your plan is, then it's going down _now_!"

Ben jumped up to prepare and land a knock out blown on Black Bolt. But as he went through the motions the fork like object on the Inhuman King's head glowed with light before he screamed out,"NO!"

Ben quickly found out that the power of his target's voice was not a fabrication as the moment he screamed he unleashed a force so deafening, Ben, and everyone around him nearly felt his eardrums burst as a shock-wave blasted many people into the wall.

Ben used all of his energy to stay standing as Black-Bolt kept yelling. Medusa, who along with the rest of the Inhumans had special ear plugs equipped in preparation for Black Bolt yelling in the fighting, laughed as she saw Ben struggle to move forward. "Arrogant boy, whatever your skills you will learn the hard way what it means to cross the Inhumans!"

Medusa had her hair extend as she tried to have it entangle Ben's limbs. However, Ben just grit his teeth as he powered up even more, having his aura blast off Medusa's hair.

As she looked shocked he grinned." I see you can use your hair like Lacus, she does it better though. I don't mean to be a show off but, you're the ones who don't realize yet that you're out of your league! I'll give you that you have one of the loudest shouts I've heard, but I've shut down some loud screaming before! I did it so much, I even refined it, just, like, this!"

Despite being on the verge of losing his hearing, Ben focused at his target, and as Black-Bolt kept screaming he stood his ground, walked a few feet past the shockwave battering him, and unleashed an energy sword wave from the Star Sword.

Ben focused the normally basic energy attack to counter act the vibrations Black Bolt's scream was unleashing, forcing him causing a force that caused the Midnight King to stagger and cut short his yell.

Ben saw his opponent's shock and instantly grasped his fist."It's quiet time, _Mute_!"

The Enji made a quick hand sign, before he cast a magic spell to have Black Bolt's voice be cut off. As the others looked in shock Ben grinned."I may not still be as much a pro at magic as Lacus, James, or a few others, but I mastered the basics by now! If your trump card is your screaming, then get ready to kiss your plans good bye! Are you guys alright?"

Ben saw some of his comrades endured Black Bolt's scream better than others, as some like Lloyd were just staggering around trying to regain their bearings. Lloyd saw his friend was talking to him and just heard a ringing noise."WHAT? I CAN"T HEAR YOU BEN I CAN" T HEAR ANYTHING!"

Raine regained her composure enough to quickly cast a restorative spell around her group before Ben cleared his throat and saw Black Bolt trying to yell." Anyway, excuse me but I got a genocide to stop!"

Ben prepared to take to the air when he heard an angry yell from above, and saw the Hulk was crashing down from the ceiling. As Ben back stepped to avoid colliding with the green man's descent, the Hulk landed with a shock-wave before he glared at Ben." Sorry boy, you're not going anywhere. Black-Bolt might be screwing my team over but we need his tech intact to pull off our own plan. That's why, anyone that tries to smash that is getting smashed themselves!"

"Hulk, I see you want a round two eh?" Ben said as he got back into a fighting stance."Er…I see you're a lot more, coherent this time. "

"Heh, Stark worked with Professor X to make sure my mind was properly balanced for this to reduce as many weaknesses as possible. If you thought you could out smart me, think again!"

"I see you're not always a savage, but I have too much on the line to back down now!"

The Hulk sneered and prepared to charge when he saw Captain America had thrown his shield at him. As the shield bounced off his face, the impact only stung. But as the shield returned to its owner the First Avenger glared at his former teammate." You're not the only one who can plan for things! Go Auro, we will settle this! Best way to counter a Hulk, is with a Hulk! _Now_ Ross!"

Everyone heard another roar before a man that looked just like the Hulk, only with blood red skin burst out of the wall behind the Hulk and brought his arms down. The green Hulk blocked the red one's strike, and the clash of power was enough to cause the ground around them to cave.

As the Hulk saw his counterpart try and overpower him he sneered." Are you going to be a tool your whole life Ross? Or are you going to wise up before it's too late?"

"A soldier follows orders Banner!" The Red Hulk growled out as his skin turned a brighter shade of red." You, Stark, and the others have gotten way out of line! For Betty's sake, this rouge stunt is going down once and for all!"

"Don't you bring Betty into this, ROSS!"

Ben saw that the two Hulk's were going at each other so intently that when the Inhuman Gorgon tried to stomp on them from above Banner just casually uppercut him out of the castle. Ben saw the Red Hulk was strong enough to keep the Green one's attention on him before he shrugged." Is there, a Hulk for every color of the rainbow? Eh, I'll find out later, this flights been delayed for takeoff enough as it is!"

Ben took to the air again, when he heard something and swerved around to slash in half an incoming energy blast. Ben realized the blast was a Unibeam that Iron Man fired, before the man in white armor had more cannons form out of his armor. "Sorry kid, you seem like a decent guy, but I'm too far along in my plans to have you stop them!"

Iron Man was about to fire when suddenly a green sphere of energy formed around him. Ben and Stark both saw that the sphere came from the Green Lantern, and as Hal flew in front of Ben he smirked." It's not for you to decide Iron Man! As smart as you are, you can't outsmart the power that my power ring has!"

"Want to bet on that Jorden? Because I managed to salvage things that can counter it! Time to go to work boys!"

Iron Man's eyes glowed, before suddenly two new figures flew into the room. They both looked like mostly red robots with grey faces. As soon as the Green Lantern looked at them they both had their eyes glow." Lantern energy signature detected, no man escapes the man hunters!"

The two new arrivals had their faces split open to reveal a glowing trio of energy orbs underneath their face. The orbs glowed before suddenly the Green Lantern's construct wavered, before being absorbed into the robot's skulls. Hal saw Iron Man fly upward before he cringed." Damn it all Stark, you _seriously_ salvaged the Manhunters after we broke the Sinestro Corps?"

"I'm not picky, these scrap piles, that Trinity and the other Number bots, I'll salvage anything if it will help me get to where I need to be, it's kind of my origin story! Lights out lantern!"

The two Manhunters flew at Hal's direction, and Ben saw that they were starting to suck out the energy out of Hal's ring. The Enji winced, before he fired another energy sword wave to try and destroy them, only for the right most Manhunter to turn in his direction and absorb the projectile. Iron Man saw Ben's shock and chuckled." The Iron Fist taught me a few things about how kai tricks work.

In the end they are all energy, customize sensors enough and they can absorb any type as long as they can handle the energy. One way or another, you're going to see I neutralized every asset you have!"

Iron Man prepared to attack before Cap threw his shield at him. As the shield was blasted back Captain America caught it before he yelled out," You still don't get it, you can't copy everything Stark! No matter how smart you are, you can't copy true grit!"

"You keep saying my ego is to big when you spend every moment patting yourself on the back Steve? I'm not going to let this end before you realize that no matter how much grit you have, you're not smart enough to beat me!"

Iron Man prepared to fire all the weapons he could aim at once, till suddenly his sensors detected something and he saw a barrage of bat shaped projectiles heading his way. He quickly fired his energy salvo at them, only to be shocked as his targets merely absorbed the energy, and went on to smash in to him.

Everyone saw the projectiles quickly unleash a magnetic effect as Stark got stuck to the wall behind him. As he yelled in frustration a stern voice uttered," _He_ may not be able to outsmart him, but I can."

Everyone saw Batman suddenly emerge, in a metallic black and grey layer of armor to give an exoskeleton like, heavily armored version look. Batman saw Ironman glare at him before he calmly walked forward."You're not the _only_ one who can be resourceful with time to plan. As advanced as your current tech may be, I've observed you enough times to find its flaws. I may have a strong policy about using firearms to kill, but using them to neutralize is another matter."

Iron Man realized the projectiles Batman fired into his armor were unleashing shock-waves that seemed to be scrambling the parts of his liquid like armor before he narrowed his eyes." Cute Wayne, but that's not enough. You may have been a hot shot on your world, but no one can out smart me!"

Captain America charged at his bound target while yelling out,"Get over yourself Stark, its over!"

"Over? I'm just getting started!"

Stark had a thruster behind the elbows of the armor's arms pop out, unleashing an enhanced punch that was strong enough to knock Rogers back, and also unleash a shock-wave strong enough to blast off Batman's projectiles. Hal suddenly came at him from above before yelling out," So am I jackass! Your, huh?"

Green Lantern saw an energy blast heading his way and had a barrier form around himself. As the blast faded he saw the blast came from Richard Rider, a man in a sleek set of black and golden armor with a golden helmet. Richard glared at Hal before yelling out," He's not the only one who has his pride Green Lantern! Time for you to feel the pride of the Nova Corps!"

"You're still ranting on about that? Damn it I'm sick of wasting time with knock offs!"

"Screw you man to me _you're_ the knock off!"

The man with the title of Human Rocket unleashed a gravimetric beam at the Green Lantern. As Hal countered with a beam of his own and the two got in a beam struggle, Ben saw Batman attack Iron Man, and saw Superman was fighting the hero Quasar, and as he wondered where to go next Captain America looked at him with a look of determination." Enji, leave this to us! You take Beck and as many as you can to shut down the bomb before it goes off! If you're the hero you say you are, then I can rely on you to get the job done."

Superman saw Black Bolt focus his power to unleash energy blasts from his hands, and quickly took the blow to shield Captain America. He saw Ben's worry and just grinned."Don't worry, we can handle things here. "

Ben saw Beck, X, Lloyd, and his other comrades fighting off a long haired Inhuman named Lash before he nodded."Alright, I'll try and get back to help out here as soon as we shut the bomb down. Good luck. Beck, hang on to me! Guys, follow me!"

The leader of the Justice Force grasped Beck's arm and took off to the air and with a burst of speed dashed out of the throne room while summoning Shadow Clones to cover his and his teammates departure. As Ben flew above the city Beck anxiously looked around." I can see your like Superman and the others and can fly without wings, but I hope we can make it to Trinity in time."

"Don't worry Beck, now that I know what I'm looking for I can go a lot faster. Besides, are target is not being real secretive about their movements. Hang on tight."

Beck saw that Ben was looking at the mass of odd looking cubes towering over the rest of the floating city, before he nodded. Ben then had his aura flare up before he flew at the infected part of Attilan, and was fast enough to arrive right in front of his target in moments.

A bit later the rest of his group landed near him, and as Megaman landed he saw the area was slowly being consumed more and more by Trinity by the second before he raised an eyebrow." All right we are here so, now what? I fought a lot of robots, but never any as big and odd as this Trinity."

Ben grimaced before he looked around before adding," Maybe we jumped the gun _just_ a tad. Would be rather bad to destroy something else by mistake and just make this worst."

"I never met Trinity myself, she was locked away before I was created." Beck muttered as he looked around. But I can detect unique Xel energy signatures, and in that mass of Xel I am picking up higher Xel readings then I ever detected in my life!"

"Alright, guess we got to just to tread carefully. Not sure how aware Trinity is, is she going to be aware of us coming for her?"

Zero suddenly saw something before he readied his Z-Buster." Just look up to get your answer man!"

Ben did just that and saw that large green cube shaped drones with red eyes were flying out of the Xel like substance, and swarming around like flies. The group saw that many of the new arrivals looked like they were charging lasers before Ben grimaced." Guess we got another round of fighting to get out of the way before we can get things done."

Everyone felt a tremor before chunks of the ground suddenly started to ripple, and transformed to giant metal tentacles. Yamamoto saw this and narrowed his eyes before he walked forward." We don't have time to waste fighting endless grunts! Just blaze through anything in our way till we reach the core of the target! _Jōkaku Enjō_!"

The Enji Master swiftly unleashed a storm of blistering flames that were hot enough to repel most of the group's metallic attackers. Ben took a deep breath and dashed into the infected coliseum. Once the group was inside they saw that it nearly looked like they were inside the body of a massive metallic being with purple metallic arteries.

The batch of heroes were quickly attacked by various hostiles, ranging from more of the green cyclops like drones, to some giant mutant hunting Sentinels that were reprogrammed to target not just the X-men but any hostile, to more Manhunter drones, and even the slave class of the Inhumans, the Alpha Primitive race that were artificial clones created to take care of the mundane tasks for the Inhuman Royalty.

Ben and co kept taking out the enemies no matter where they came from, but after not seeming to make any progress ten minutes later, the Enji started to wonder if they were just being led in a loop and if they would have to start blasting things apart they suddenly entered a wide dome like room that was littered with discarded robot bodies. In the center was a giant red sphere, that was attached to a giant obelisk like machine.

Ben noticed the top of the machine had the same kind of fork that Black Bolt and Lockjaw had before he grasped the Star Sword tightly."Is that, the machine the Inhumans are going to use to try and turn everyone to their kind? Not sure how that's linked to Trinity."

Axl heard something and loaded his pistols." Well based on how these things go let's just hang around for a few seconds to see if anyone or anything tries to attack us. Huh? Damn, right on cue!"

Everyone saw the entire room suddenly glow red before around the red core segments of the room poured into the core, before it transformed into a purple sphere with glowing red eyes and a monstrous mouth.

As the creature unleashed a synthetic roar Beck looked on in shock." Trinity, is that you? If you can hear me, you have to snap out of it!"

The spherical creature narrowed its eyes, before suddenly the entire room started to shake. Lloyd saw this and winced." Sorry buddy, one way or another that thing looks like it's not in the mood to listen! Watch out!"

Everyone braced themselves as Trinity roared, and dozens of purple tentacles burst out of the room to try and consume everyone. Ben and the others quickly slashed through the attacks, and as Trinity realized its attack failed Ben glared at his attacker." If you can understand us, for your sake you better understand you can't win!"

Trinity roared again, before the tendrils suddenly poured into her. More and more Xel merged with her, till after a few moments she merged with the bomb as well, becoming a giant flower like pillar. As Trinity roared Megaman winced and aimed his mega buster at the new form of his target." If this thing wants to eat us we better shut it down fast! "

"Maybe bro, but we can't be to careless about it or the bomb might go off!" Protoman added tensely."

Beck eyed Trinity carefully, before Doctor White, vie the systems inside Beck's head blurted out," I'm picking up a significant shift in Trinity's readings. She appears to be…distressed? Fascinating, just as Beck absorbed aspects of the other Mighty Numbers when he fought them, she learned from Beck from her drones.

She's struggling with what she done, with what she will do next, with how to control her power, with what Stark instructed her to do. It's not too late Trinity, open your mind, show everyone that the Numbers can evolve!"

Ben saw more energy was gathering around Trinity before he shrugged." You must be really smart if you can tell all of that just from a few readings Doc. Well, all I know is that its reacting alright, but if it reacts by having the bomb go off prematurely things are going to go to the hell real quick! X, Zero, you and the others use your best lighting moves at once and hopefully we can freeze things up a bit to shut her down!"

Zero grinned before retorting with a wild,"Gladly! _RAIKOUSEN_!"

Zero had lighting crackle around his Z-Saber before he charged at Trinity. As he did, Megaman unleashed his Elec-Burst attack, Protoman fired off a Thunder Wool projectile, Axl opened fire with his Plasma Guns, and X unleashed a fully charged Electric Spark attack. To top it off Beck fired off some of his own Electric Seed projectiles while Genis also cast the Thunder Blade spell.

The combined lighting projectiles unleashed enough voltage to paralyze everything that Trinity had taken over. As the robotic monstrously roared in pain, it still managed to move enough to look at Ben, and suddenly unleash a massive red energy blast.

Ben saw the sudden attack and dug his feet down and slashed at the attack, he felt himself pushed back a few feet, before he glanced at Beck." I got it handled here Beck! Go on and fix Trinity! Trust in yourself, in your power, and with any luck, at last this insanity will be over!"

Beck nodded, and was about to charge at Trinity when all of a sudden everyone heard a woman giggle. Suddenly a second woman coldly uttered,"So sorry hero, but what you call madness, is _just_ getting started."

Suddenly a beam of red energy burst down from the ceiling to surround Trinity, cutting off the attacks, and unleashing a shock-wave to blast Beck into the wall before he could try and fix Trinity.

The two interlopers revealed themselves to be Towa and Saya. As the two Black Swans descended Ben gave them a bitter look." Damn it, you people again? And here I was hoping the Beyonder would not interfere in his own game."

Beck saw the two-new woman before his jaw dropped." Who are these ladies? They don't look like Super heroes, but I don't remember Superman, Batman, Captain America or any of the others talk about these two!"

Ben saw Towa laugh before he sighed." They are not part of the game Beck, they are in a way the Beyonder's referees, the Black Swans are his direct envoys!"

Saya just leaned forward before she threw out a sultry," What do we have here Towa? Seems the chosen one here has done his homework. Without a doubt, they really did come here to undermined the Master's will."

Towa's expression hardened before she pointed her wand at Ben."Ben Auro…it vexes are master that you know what you are not supposed to know. Never the less, whatever you _think_ you know, no power in the universe can deny Rabum Alal his will! For not knowing your place, your demise is ordered to be the most agonizing kind possible. No matter what you and your allies think, you cannot stop the game!"

Ben could not help form a slick grin on his face before he cracked his neck." If you knew me at all, you would know many have told me that in the past, and I proved them all wrong. And I'll prove you and your master wrong to, and shut down this sick game of turning heroes on each other!"

Towa could not help but laugh again as she floated right above Trinity." We know all about the adventures of the so called savior of the universe. It's true you defeated Chaos Zannacross Necron, but our master has power that surpasses even him. After all, he is not bound at all to the universe you hold so dear.

Yes, you may be the ultimate hero, but our master is currently observing what it _truly_ means to be a great hero, as he has some of the greatest heroes of legend fight each other to the death. You assume we turned the hero's against each other, but they did that without any extra magical influence.

True, we were the ones to force them to take part in Battle-World, but they chose to have a schism, they chose to try and kill each over out of their ideals, out of pride, out of desperation."

Saya crossed her arms before adding,"You hero's champion ideas that are mere fantasy. Our master exposed how hypocritical you so called saviors are when push comes to shove. Idealism fades fast when there are not enough resources around to keep the fantasy afloat. Such noble statements are merely hollow when your forced to decide what's truly important to you.

Yes, there may be times when one is able to cling to luxuries, even long enough for themselves. But in time, _every_ dream dies. Some efforts endured longer than others, some hero's left legacies long enough to delude the masses into thinking that the dream will never end, only for them to be awakened to cruel reality.

Our Master is simply forcing a collection of hero's to have the illusion of their dreams shattered, to see who will endure and come out on top."

Ben grimaced in disgust before he pointed the Star Sword at the Black Swans." You think you know everything when you seen everything from afar Swans? Even if things come undone in time, it does _not_ mean that the legacy of the universes heroes was meaningless! Every victory they had, allowed the universe to live on for another day, for another year!

And I learned from the mistakes of the past, to push forward and create a future that will surpass any era! Heroes are not perfect, and I admit anyone that thought they were ended up just deluded themselves and anyone around them. I sure as hell am not perfect, but I know with my friend and comrades I can make a better tomorrow for anyone that's willing to listen to sanity!

People naturally disagree, but I'm striving to create a society that is not harsh enough to be place were people who don't have everything in common treat each other like enemies. And to do that, first on my list is making sure you Swans and your boss does not shatter the universe, or kill my friends with this plan Stark, Black Bolt, or whoever plans to use Trinity for!"

Saya glanced back at Trinity with a detached look. " The flow of time said that Trinity fell to Beck, thus it would seem she would fall to your combined might rather easily. Of course, that just means we will have to alter history a tad. Trinity might be a confused robot, but she will just have to merge with a robot that left a legacy of malice!"

The fox eared Black Swan snapped her fingers before the ground in front of her opened, and the body of a cracked robot emerged. Ben did not recall the robot, but as Saya glanced at the remains of the wide jaw of her target she smirked." Yes, this machine, this Ultron has been the bane of the hero's called the Avengers, and time and again he came back from the brink of destruction to try and exterminate all humans to replace them for his " Age of Ultron", an age where inorganic life ruled over the organics.

Yes, our master has been quite curious why time and again you create machines, theses " Robots" with the intent of taking care of your problems, only to be surprised when they try to correct the ultimate flaw, themselves. Yes, time and again mortals want to purge every flaw they see, only to see that the ultimate flaw is themselves. Ah yes, and most of you hero's dealt with a foe that strongly wanted inorganics to dominate others yes? "

Towa giggled before adding a devious," His tale did seem like one of the more amusing ones from a inorganic, lets add him into the mix to!"

"Very well, let's make this a reunion from the nightmares of the past!"

Both Black Swans fired a beam at the remains of Ultron, and the beam turned purple before it merged with Trinity. A beam of light blinded everyone, and moments later they saw that were Trinity stood now stood a towering humanoid shape.

The core that seemed to be Trinity's essence now glowed brightly at the center of the new figure. The new figure suddenly had large jaws open out from the parts of its chest, the same jaws the Ultron figure had before, before its hands glowed purple.

Zero saw the figure suddenly lurch forward before he sneered." Throw together whatever piles of scarp you want, we busted dozens of mavericks over the years, and we will do it again!"

The fusion of Ultron and Trinity suddenly lurched forward, before it suddenly unleashed a laugh full of malice. As everyone paused the new figure uttered an erratic," No matter how many times you try, it will _all_ be futile, ZERO!"

Ben and the Maverick Hunters froze before X mumbled,"That voice, it can't be, it's _impossible!_ "

The new voice kept laughing, before it showed the face on its human head, showing a skull like face with red eyes, and a red dot on the forehead.

While it looked much more skeletal then how the face normally looked, it was the unique head of the dreaded Sigma, the former leader of the Maverick Hunters that found Zero, got consumed with his virus, and became one of the most terrible mavericks in the history of the universe.

A purple symbol that looked like a broken sigh of Infinity appeared on the man's forehead, and as Sigma looked right into X's eyes before narrowing his own." What's impossible is for your dream to ever come true, Megaman X! I told you again and again, no matter how hard you try, my hatred for you damned hunters will never die!"

Axl saw how shocked his comrades looked and just rolled his eyes." C'mon guys don't let theses broads mess with yah! No way Sigma can be back from the dead, his essence died when Zannacross was beaten, along with every other bad guy in history! His very soul was erased and everything!"

Towa looked proud as she thrusted her wand into the air." _Now_ do you understand the depths of our master cretin? It matters not if the one you call Sigma was both killed and erased from reality, he _still_ was a part of history, and thus still could be reborn!"

Zero glared at his longtime nemesis before pointing his Z-saber at him." So this is some time remnant, some copy or something like that? Whatever, it may look and sound like him but a fake is going to do just as good as the real deal!"

The Ultron-Sigma-Trinty hybrid howled with rage as he grasped his fist tightly." X…Zero…you can cling on to your dream till the end of time, and it will never come true! You erratically defending your pathetic human masters after they fail you again and again is so infuriating.

As long as your hypocrisy represses those who are truly worthy to rule over all, that hatred will bring me back again and again till I exterminate you all! X…Zero…DIE!"

Sigma's chest head that looked like Ultron glowed, before it opened its mouth and in an instant fired a massive purple energy blast that carved up the ground as it roared at the heroes. Ben quickly powered up and dashed at the blast before slashing at it with the Star Sword. While he was pushed back a few feet, after uttering a battle cry he was able to slash the blast upwards.

As it melted through the ceiling Ben gave Sigma a deadly glare."Your wrong Sigma, it's not perfect now but since the war has ended the relationship between organics and inorganics _has_ approved! I won't let a mad phantom ruin the progress Doctor Light, and so many others have made!"

Beck saw the raw hate in Sigma's eye before he winced." Megaman, _that's_ your arch enemy? He's like a metal demon!"

"He's intense alright, but don't worry Beck, nothing he throws at us is something we can't handle!" Ben uttered as he gave a confident smirk." We beat Sigma at his best, and we sure as hell are not going to lose to a cheap copy!"

Towa narrowed her eyes before countering with a sharp,"True as that may be, you will fall now all the same! You may have beaten Sigma in the past, so I will send someone that won't fail to the likes of you! Yes, my personal champion, the Masters experiment with his own life form, will show that the new world is superior to all from the old! Come to me Mira!"

Towa fired a blast of red energy from her wand to have a black colored pentagram form in front of her. Moments later Ben braced himself as the same blue skinned man he fought during the Incursion appeared out of the ground.

Mira had his eyes closed as he ascended, but as he landed he opened his eyes and looked right at Ben." You summoned me to your side mistress? I take it there are, complications to the plan?"

"The game has gone, down a path our Master does not wish it to, so you are to make things right. Mira, the man in front of you is Ben Auro, that so called savor of the universe. Show him how illegitimate his title is!"

Mira saw Ben glaring at him before he cracked his neck." That's all? It will be my pleasure to prove I am the ultimate fighter there is."

Ben just gave a wary sigh as he got back into a fighting stance." You can boast all you want, but I'll cut you down _every_ time! I seen what you can do and trust me, it won't be enough!"

Mira just raised an eyebrow before spitting out a blunt,"Can this hero read minds? How could he know what I can do when this is the first time we have met?"

Ben realized what he said and just chuckled."Oh, you know, when you cut down as many bad guys as me they all look the same. No offense, but your nothing special, just another pawn that's programmed to think they are a god."

Mira suddenly had his energy explode as he extended his hand." I'm not a god, I exist to _slay_ gods! I will eliminate you now."

The blue skinned man had a red aura explode out before he fired a red energy blast. Ben slashed the blast and found himself being pushed back further then Sigma's attack. Towa giggled at seeing Ben struggle before she cooed out." You will find things going different this time Enji Knight.

Mira was the only one to be given the title of Dimensional Nihilo General by default. And that's because the master created him with the sole purpose of being his envoy of the new world!"

"You know how many times I heard that before?"

Ben uttered dryly as he slashed the energy blast in half. As he did he winced as Mira suddenly charged at him while crying out," No, but this time will be the last!"

Mira then unleashed a burst of speed before he unleashed an uppercut that struck Ben with enough force to launch him right out of the building. Lloyd saw his comrade go flying before he cried out a tense," Ben no! That blue dude's crazy, we got to help him take him down!"

Saya shrugged before retorting with a sassy," Sorry boys, I got playmates for you as well! Dokumezu, Dokugozu, get to work!"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow before everyone heard a horse like yell, till suddenly the two-giant human like beings with horse heads that Saya had attack Beerus in vain during the Incursion jump down in front of Lloyd, Renji, and the others. Genis saw the drool drop down from the blue skinned enemy and looked revolted."I'll give you that these are some of the ugliest monsters that got in our way yet!"

Dokugozu had steam snort out of his nostrils before snarling out," I'm one of the most stylish men in this universe you damn punk! We will see how smug you are when you're in my belly!"

The servant of the Black Swan suddenly unleashed a burst of acidic mist from his nostrils, and as Genis and his group ran away Saya giggled." They may not be as…sleek as Mira but, they are good at crowd control. You Enji Knights won't feel so holy after our boys give you a, oh?"

Saya heard a noise and swerved her head just as a bullet came for her head. She saw the attack came from Renji, and as she glanced at the man with two hair colors the Enji seethed out," You woman can't hide behind your toys forever! If you truly are the source of this crises, then you're going to pay with your life!"

Saya merely looked amused before snapping back with," Think I'm a helpless damsel hiding behind my men? Think again fool!"

The fox eared woman suddenly threw her coat in Renji's direction, and the moment it covered the Enji's eyes Renji felt a surge of pressure and readied himself, just as he saw an energy blast blaze through the coat. Renji's fighting instincts were refined enough for him to block the attack.

As he did Saya charged at her with twin blades, and as her target parried the strikes she just smirked."Aw a feisty one eh? Good, I wanted a few personal trophies before the Master has his way with your universe."

"Go to hell freak!"

"Now why would I want to go to a place that's soon not going to exist? Keep resisting boy, it will just make killing you even more fun!"

The two quickly unleashed a barrage of slashes that were so fast that they looked like blurs. X saw Renji hold Saya back, and saw Lloyd's group avoid her two horse headed minions and wondered about assisting them, till Sigma laughed madly again as he unleashed another blast from his mouth.

The six-robotic hero's jumped to the sides to avoid being hit, and saw that the blast left a massive trail of fire in the wake of the attack. As X landed on the ground Sigma just laughed madly as he formed a large broadsword out of the ground and welded it."Insolent fools... Your failure is inevitable... Your allies can't stop fate this time Maverick Hunters! This time, _nothing_ will stop me from assimilating every fragment of your body!"

Zero got on guard before muttering,"Great, he's nearly as delirious as the time that Gate brought him back to life. Only this time his mind may be incomplete, but his power's not thanks to those Swan broads!"

Axl kept his pistols aimed at the remnant of their arch rival before adding," We better hope Ben can handle that blue dude fast, if we need his help to stop him like we did in Zannacross's castle this is going to get ugly fast."

X saw Sigma's eyes twitch before he had his Ultimate Armor form." Don't have doubts now Axl. This may sound like Sigma, have his power and skills, and even think he is Sigma, but in the end it's just that Trinity being consumed with Sigma's programing and data."

Beck eyed Sigma carefully before he steeled himself." X…X is right! It's being repressed but I can still feel Trinity in the core of this guy! If, if we can hold him down long enough, I might be able to fix her! I don't know if I'm powerful enough to break control of those lady's magic though."

Megaman put his arm on Beck's shoulder before throwing out a reassuring," We won't know till we try, right? We don't have a choice, we have people to save!"

Megaman swiftly transformed back to his Hyper Mode as Protoman, and Zero also transformed into their full powered states.

Sigma saw the transformations and just looked even more manic before he raised his sword into the air and had shine with more and more energy by the second." Contemptuous fool, we will erase you _!_ Dismiss me as a fake all you want, but we...no...I _am_ Sigma! Now, let the new age begin, on the corpses of those without purpose!"

The metallic specter fired a barrage of rays at everyone, and while they were evaded, as X dodged the projectiles coming his way Sigma was suddenly above him, and jabbed his right knee at X, just as a spike came out of it. The blade was aiming for X's face, and the maverick hunter had just enough time to block it with his Buster arm. Sigma saw X wince and swiftly raised his sword to prepare to slice his long-time foe's head off. Before he could, Zero caught that hand with his heat whip before charging at him with his Z-Saber.

Sigma quickly parried his slash, and as the two struggled to overpower each other the man who gave Sigma his virus gave him a damning look."You just could never accept that your way was the glitches one eh Sigma? Call us purposelessness, obsolete, or whatever, but we are fighting for something real! It's been a slow few years but I seen Ben's been serious about making a better world for everyone! And I'll do what it takes to keep evil freaks from other realities and ghosts like you from messing that up!"

Sigma had his Ultron mouth open wide again, but before it could fire at Zero at point blank range Megaman, Beck, Axl, and Protoman fired at him from all directions. Sigma snarled at the sight of this, and had metal walls rise out of the ground to intercept the shots.

He then grasped his free arm before more pillars raised out of the ground to try and crush his attackers. "Good, evil... We have transcended such... limited concepts that organics cling to _._ You wanted to be humans so badly you assimilated the foolishness of humans! The utopia your savior is seeking will never become reality, it's just a fantasy forged by organic's insanity! Humans say they want peace, but also seek war to assert their dominance! I'm being merciful, cutting you all down before you learn the hard way what utter nonsense the tomorrow made up of humanity's inconsistency and incongruity your walking towards really is!"

"Your wrong!" Beck retorted as he jumped out of the way of another rising pillar that was littered with spikes." I only known Ben Auro for a short time, but I seen how passionate he is about doing what's right! I'm willing to bet on his dream over yours!"

Beck gathered his powers before he merged with the part of Counter Shade he absorbed and aimed at Sigma with his newly formed sniper rifle. The Mighty Number quickly fired off a few Reflect Shots, and while Sigma easily evaded the blasts, those projectiles bounced off of the wall to hit Sigma in the back.

The attacks did not even scratch Sigma, but the attack made him redirect his attention, long enough for Beck to then unleash the Frozen Liquid power he got from assimilating part of the Mighty Number Cryosphere.

Beck swiftly unleashed a burst of extremely cold water that manages to freeze Sigma's sword arm. It only took Beck's target a second to break out of the ice, but that was all it took for both Protoman and Zero to dash at him with their blades. Sigma got slashed in the chest by Protoman 's blade before he blocked Zero's strike." The illogical hopes of the organics, soon, soon that will _all_ be deleted!"

Sigma had a pair of spiky javelin like tentacles sprout out of his back to repel his attackers. As X's group tensely tried to figure out how to prevent the ghost of his arch-enemy from wrecking everything.

* * *

At the same time, Ben was tensely figuring out how to make sure the new challenger that got thrown at him. While Mira did punch him hard enough to knock him right out of the coliseum Ben was able to brace himself so that he did not suffer to much damage from the blow.

As he balanced himself in midair he saw Mira fly above him and sighed." Well I see your eager to prove yourself so let's just get this over with. You know what I think about it between the silver hair and the burning obsession with being the ultimate fighter you remind me of Ezan when we first met, just less blue."

Mira merely cracked his neck before throwing out a sour," The data must have been falsified. Nothing indicates you are the champion of the universe, your power level is far too low."

"That so wiseass? How about after a little _Bankai_!"

Ben quickly unleashed the next stage of power of the Star Sword. As his golden aura expanded immensely Mira raised an eyebrow." So, you were hiding your power? Well, at least now you're going to give me a decent workout. At the very least your DNA _might_ be worth harvesting."

"Sorry, I not in the mood for donations!"

Ben had a golden sword of energy appear in his free hand before he burst right at Mira. His blue skinned foe tried to punch Ben in the gut, but while for a moment he thought he hit Ben, suddenly the image of the Enji Knight flickered before it vanished.

Mira realize he fell for a after image and unleashed a roundhouse kick to the right, and thought he hit Ben, only to quickly find out that was another after image. Mira's composure did not break, and swerved around behind him, only to see a golden energy sword fly for his face.

Mira swerved out of the way, only to realize the energy blade cut his face. Ben suddenly appeared from above to try and attack only for Mira to suddenly grasp his arm. A flash of anger appeared across Mira's face as Ben struggled to break out of his opponent's hold." You ruined my face, there will be a price for that Enji."

"Did not think of you as the vain type that checks himself in the mirror but guess we all have hidden sides to us."

"I don't care about those trivialities, but you damaged my pride as the ultimate fighter."

"Er…nothing personal, but if you're trying to destroy everything I care about because of your pride then that's something that sure as hell is getting cut down to size!"

"If you're an obstacle that stands in the way of the great wheel from turning then you will be exterminated regardless of how much you oppose it. But at least your reputation is well earned. Perfect, defeating you will be both the definitive proof of my strength and Towa's genius!"

"Is that your reason for fighting? Because that Black Swan Towa programmed you to feel that way? My reason is not just my own, but all of the people that is depending on me to win!"

"It does not matter what the reason of an inferior life form has! Just be erased along with all the other obsolete trash! _Serious Bomb_!"

Mira's energy exploded before he unleashed a massive red energy bomb in his free hand and fired it right at Ben's face. The blast quickly rocketed Ben into the air.

As the Enji saw that he was rapidly heading for the planet's atmosphere, and also saw the glimmer of a large barrier around the planet he winced." Guess he really is serious if he is throwing a "Serious Bomb" at me. Well, he is no joke but I just have to be even _more_ serious! _Kaio Ken…times four_!"

Ben's energy suddenly turned blood red as his power increased enough to allow him to slash the Serious Bomb in half. Mira was shocked to see his attack shatter, and even more shocked to see Ben was fast enough to reappear in front of him in the blink of an eye.

The blue Dimensional General saw Ben swing his sword and caught it again, only for Ben to reveal that was a feint as he suddenly swerved around to unleash a roundhouse kick that hit Mira hard enough to make him cough up blood. Ben saw his target go flying and kept up the pressure by warping behind Mira to kick him in the head, then warp around again to slam him again in the back. The combo smashed Mira through a chunk of Attilan, but Mira burst back before the buildings even finished collapsing.

The inorganic enemy saw the wounds Ben left on him and grasped his fist tightly as he saw the Kaio-Ken wear off. "So you can increase your power even further in bursts? You defy the logical make up of human beings."

"What can I say, other than super heroes defy expectations."

"So, they say Enji, but all of this is just making me even more determined to put you in your place."

"I can tell you were serious with all those Serious Bombs your throwing around. Seriously, I heard a lot of attack names that sound odd because of culture differences but what's up with that attack name? Is it like, you _seriously_ wanting to blow me up?"

"Enough clown, the likes of you have _no_ right to defy the will of Rabum Alal! Your giving me more of a test then I first assumed, but all you have done is anger me enough to release my limiter!"

Mira's eyes glowed red before he yelled, and had his muscles bulge enough to push off the outer layer of his armor. Veins appeared over his face as his hair started getting spiky like that of a Super Saiyan.

As Mira yelled with enough force to shatter the glass on the buildings around him his purple aura now had sparks of lighting crackling around him. The burst of power blasted Ben back, causing him to wince." Damn it, this going to be another one of these kinds of, whoa!"

Ben was cut off as in an instant Mira was in front of him. Ben blocked his foe's punch, but even blocking caused his arms to shake. Mira just responded with a blood thirsty yell and Ben quickly cast Kaio-Ken again to keep up with his enemy's frantic assault. Ben found himself pushed further and further back.

As Ben got pushed into a skyscraper he tried to push Mira back, only for the enemy to grin before he opened his mouth to prepare to blast Ben's head off while they were in a deadlock. The Enji saw this and quickly formed a golden energy sword in his free hand to try and stab Mira in the mouth.

This succeeded in causing the blast to back fire, and as Mira saw Ben dash into the air and have golden energy swords rain down on him he snarled out." All of your tricks are useless, I have the DNA of all the strongest races in history incorporated into my body _!_ I won't relent till I ripped out your heart _! God…Kamehameha_!"

Mira gathered a large amount of energy into his hands before unleashing a massive red and black energy beam. Mira saw Ben try and dash out of the way and had the beam get even larger as it vaporized a large chunk of the flying Inhuman city.

The blast went on to the mountains below before and vaporized many of them in a massive explosion. Mira was motionless as the light form his blast faded. He then saw some of the rubble from the ruined buildings shift, and instantly fired a blast in that direction. He saw Ben jump out of the rubble, and in a burst of speed charge at him, before punching him in the chest.

The Dimensional General flashed a vile grin at seeing Ben's expression of shock before he dug his hand in deeper." I told you that I would not stop till I crushed your heart hero! And I keep my promises no matter what!"

Ben gasped for a moment, and suddenly grinned. Mira raised an eyebrow before Ben's entire body suddenly turned white, and exploded, releasing a blinding light in the process. Mira covered his eyes on instinct. As he was blinded he struggled to figure out just what happen, only to get a sharp realization as he felt a sharp pain burst through his chest.

When he opened his eyes, he realized the Star Sword was through his heart, and that Ben was holding it behind him. Mira quickly roared with raw rage, before coughing up blood from Ben's blow.

As the savior of the universe kept a tight hold on his enemy he smirked." I would say you were careless studying about Shadow Clones but to be fair, I only finished mastering the exploding light Shadow Clone the past few months. I could see you were keen on keeping your word, so keen that I figured I could lure you long enough to lower your guard to create an opening. Nothing personal, but I have a lot of things to still get done with not much time to pull it off, hence why I'm not wasting time with a generic doomsday bot like you."

"Generic, me? Impossible, I'm the ultimate android, my power _far_ surpasses that of Sigma and all other inorganics in my archives!"

"Maybe, but as evil as Sigma was he had a style and flare to him. You, your just screaming generic blasé henchmen. Well, now you're going to be screaming something else, because now it's your turn to get a blast at point blank range! Not sure if you can regenerate or not but this is going to sting! _Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha_!"

"NO! RAHH!"

The owner of the Star Sword unleashed his energy blast right at Mira's back, consuming him with golden light. Ben saw Mira get blasted right through Attilan, and get blasted deep into the ground before unleashing an explosion strong enough to cause the entire flying city to get blown back.

Towa had flown to see how Mira was doing all this time, and as she saw her creation be blown back she looked mortified." No, Mira! That heathen won't deny us! I'll, AH!"

The Black Swan was about to cast a spell when suddenly flames erupted all around her. The blue skinned woman quickly cast a barrier to defend herself, but even as she avoided being melted the flames made her feel intense heat. She then saw Yamamoto fly above her, and as she narrowed her eyes the bald Enji Master narrowed his further." Wench, don't think you can get rid of a warrior of my caliber by throwing your servants at me! You puppets won't interfere with what we must do! _Sōkotsu_!"

Yamamoto swiftly unleashed a two-fisted punch with enough force to send Towa flying right through Attilan. Her barrier endured the strike, but the impact still rattled her long enough for her to be unable to assist Mira, leaving the Dimensional General to take Ben's blast with full force as it exploded.

Ben winced as he saw how large a hole he made before chuckling bitterly." Well I suppose I don't have to worry about collateral damage to much on a fake planet. Not sure if that took him down for good, but hopefully that can at least giving me enough breathing room to get things done."

As Ben looked around Yamamoto cut in with a curt," And just how _do_ you plan to get things done Ben?"

Ben saw the Enji Master fly up to him before he took a deep breath." Thanks for the assist Master. Well, just keeping an eye out for any unwanted surprises before taking down the biggest threat."

"They are all potential threats Ben, don't forget that. But for now, the bomb that merged with the ghost of the maverick hunter's stubborn foe seems the most urgent."

"True enough, just making sure we don't have even _more_ surprises thrown at us. I, huh? Damn, was hoping the others could keep things under control but seems things are getting crazy back at the throne room! Better, make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Your focusing on them? They are not even real!"

"Don't worry about it, with shadow clones I can multitask well right? Besides, even if it's just a bunch of game pieces, if they go nuts it will just mean more trouble for us so, I'll do what I can to salvage a mess if I can help it. After all, it's what a hero does right? Despite what those Black Swans say, I still think it means something."

With that the brown-haired swordsmen flew in the direction of the throne room to attend to his hunch, not realizing just yet things escalated even worst then he figured.

The battle royal between the three groups got even more brutal after Ben's group went for Trinity, with each group slowly taking more casualties. At the moment, Professor Xavier and Maximus were still in their mental dead lock, With Maximus using his tech to make up for Xaiver's superior mental power.

Both groups tried to pile on Black Bolt, but some of the Inhuman 's used their powers to neutralize the mute spell that Ben cast on the Midnight King, causing the ruler of the Inhuman's to blast everyone back with another thunderous yell.

Black Bolt tried to take out everyone at once with a yell that caused the entire throne room to crack. However Superman showed the extent of his durability as he trudged through the massive force Black Bolt was releasing, and endured long enough to slug Black Bolt into a wall. As the man in black got back up the Man of Steel just grimaced." Black Bolt, I saw you were a good king, don't ruin your legacy by forcing yourself to be a mad genocidal king!"

Black Bolt had his face twitch, and before he was just about to yell again when Wonder Woman suddenly tackled Black Bolt to the ground. Superman looked relived for a few moments, till at that time Ben unleashed the attack that blasted Mira out of the city.

As everyone saw the massive explosion erupt in the distance Superman saw the entire floating city shake before he winced." I really hope that was not the bomb. Seems like Ben has a very tough obstacle in his way, but who's left? Far as I can tell, all of the players on all teams are here, the ones that are still alive. Well, there is still Jean but, Batman said this place had something installed to, wait, oh."

Superman was cut off as another barrage of explosions broke out over the area Ben unleashed his blast.

Maximus saw this before he cringed." Damn it all, those new interlopers damaged to many critical systems! Brother, they destroyed the Phoenix Scrambler cannon!"

Even Black Bolt winced as everyone suddenly heard a primal, monstrous roar. The room suddenly got brighter as fire begun to rain down, hitting many of the Inhumans. Jean then descended into the throne room, looking at Black Bolt with disdain. The Inhuman's Inferno, Quake, and Maelstrom tried to attack Jean, but the Omega level Mutant causally used her enhanced psychic powers to redirect their attacks and blast them out of the room.

She then got closer to Black Bolt before muttering a calm," Even if you delude yourself into saying your just doing this to protect your people, you're still trying to eradicate mine Midnight King! And that's _not_ something the Phoenix can forgive."

Black Bolt prepared to scream at Jean, only for his target to casually have a pebble lift up and shoot into his mouth before he could attack. Medusa saw her husband choke before she glared at the other red head with fury." Damn you Jean Grey, I don't care what you call yourself, you will pay for making a mockery of my husband! When it comes down to it, the Inhumans were chosen, while the Mutants have always been a mistake! When push comes to shove, the worthiest _should_ take priority! Every breath you take is mercy, a king's mercy! But since you X-men had such arrogance this can only end badly!"

Medusa then took out a pistol that Maximus designed to work on the Phoenix, but the moment she did Jean narrowed her eyes, and had her right wing of fire swiftly swing down on the Inhuman Queen. Jean only hit the tips of Medusa's long hair, but the blow was enough to quickly cause her to be set ablaze.

As Medusa screamed in pain Jean saw Crystal desperately try to put her sister out she sighed." Inhumans may have come first, but first is not always better. We could have worked together to find a way both sides could prosper, but the moment you decided only your side mattered, you sealed your fate. You forced our hand, and now you must pay the price."

Jean suddenly unleashed a blast of fire at Medusa and Black Bolt, only for Superman to suddenly block the flames with his body. The Kryptonian Superhero gave Jean a wary gaze before he flew higher." Black Bolt was wrong, but being as extreme as him will solve nothing Jean Grey. I don't want any side to be taken out, but the genocidal ideas have to end now!"

Jean just had her wings extend before countering with a sour," You willingly let Black Bolt go through with his plans because you did not want to get your hands dirty. Man of Steel, you were to worried about not getting your hands dirty, and so you and the others were not really willing to save anyone.

You and the rest of the Justice League, along with Rogers, are more concerned about protecting ideals then lives. I care more about the future then the glory of the past, and am willing to do what it takes to do just that."

"I saw how determined you were before Jean, I'm just glad your more in control of your emotions then before. I _am_ sorry we all have such different ideas about what is the most important things to protect. I'm sorry I made mistakes that wronged your side, but those ideas you mock are important to me, and I will do what it takes to protect them, to the end."

"To that I agree, so I guess the only thing left is to see who's will is stronger."

Jean charged right at Superman, causing a shock-wave that knocked everyone back. Iron Man was one of the many who had to rebound from the collision, and as he saw Superman and Jean try to overpower each other he winced."Damn, even after how much I thought this out did not think things were going to go down this crazy! But, just a little more time and I can redirect the, huh?"

Stark saw Captain America's shield coming for him yet again and blasted it out of the air. As he did, his former friend tackled him and used all of his super strength to keep him pinned.

As Iron Man saw his former teammate glare at him the older man seethed out," Time to settle up Tony! You have to wake up, to just what disaster you caused! You have become so stuck in your god damn ego you don't even know what you are anymore!"

"You just don't get it, and it's getting old! You think I don't know who _I_ am? You think I don't know who _you_ are!?"

"And you may know, but I don't! I don't know you anymore at all…and I don't want to…I just want to force you to admit you lied! Everything the Avengers stood for, it was all a lie, a joke to a playboy that never took anything seriously! When it came for the moment when it mattered most, you were a coward and took short cuts! And you will pay for, GUH!"

Iron Man suddenly had his armor discharge a painful amount of voltage into Captain America, before he stood up." I'm not going to let your out of date ideals ruin everything Steve! You're too stubborn to admit my way is the only way to win. But despite what you think this is not a joke to me! That's why I'll do whatever it takes to pull it off, and you _don't_ have what it takes to stop me!"

Iron Man suddenly hear a noise and swerved around to see a blue glowing batrange coming for him. As he blasted it out of the air and it exploded into smoke he saw Batman, still in his battle suit fly into the air." He can't, but I can. I mapped out your armor Stark, it's over!"

The dark knight suddenly had his armor unleash a dozen more projectiles that all swerved erratically till they became drawn to Stark's armor like a magnet and struck him all over. Iron Man saw Batman's projectiles all glow in unison and unleash a painful amount of voltage into Stark's armor.

The man inside yelled in pain, and had his armor release tendrils of its material to suddenly strike Batman, and try and corrupt his armor. The caped crusader quickly ejected his armor and just narrowed his eyes." To late Stark, as advanced as your armor is, I was able to lock on to its energy wavelength. It's over, there are _no_ shortcuts to justice."

Batman grasped his fist, and all the Batarang 's in Stark's armor glowed before firing beams of energy to each other, forming a web of energy that unleashed beams of light all over Stark, causing his armor to shatter in fragments. Stark realized Batman's gadgets were scrambling all his systems before he yelled out," No, your close but you can't outsmart me Wayne! Have to, GUH!"

Captain America reequipped his shield and punched Stark to the ground with it. As Iron Man fell to the ground he tried to blast the First Avenger, only for the armor on his left arm to blow up. Rogers then bashed Stark in the face with his shield before yelling out," You're not the god you think you are Stark, its over! I want to hear it Tony! Are you listing to me, old friend? Say it!"

Rogers bashed Iron Man hard enough to smash the face plate off his armor, and just kept slugging his former friend, getting madder every second." SAY IT! I want you to say your wrong, that you knew it was a lie!"

Stark was hit so hard that he coughed up blood before he suddenly put his hands in the air. "Wait, wait! You…you're right. I…I lied! I knew…that it would never work out, not if _you_ never changed. Do…you know what…I would have done…done differently now Steve? _Nothing_! Because I'm a futurist, and I'll always pick doing what must be done to secure the future over focusing on out of date ideas!"

Steve seethed with rage before yelling in the air. He then kneed Tony hard enough to knock out a tooth before snarling out,"The ideas that I cherish Stark, are _not_ out of date! Those principles are the things that matter most of all! You don't respect life, then you don't deserve it!"

The leader of the Avengers prepared to smash Stark's head with his shield hard enough to shatter it, but before he could, Ben suddenly appeared in between the two men, and caught Captain America's shield.

The First Avenger had his eye twitch as he realized Ben was suddenly blocking his strike before he seethed out,"What the hell are you doing kid? Do you even know what I'm doing?"

"I am, do _you_?" Ben calmly responded." Because it _looked_ like you were about to kill him."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? Don't you have that bomb to set off?"

"Er…its complicated but don't worry, I have a clone helping my pals seal the deal over there. The point is, I don't know if you realized it but Stark is to wounded to keep fighting, if you keep hitting him he is going to die."

"That's just what he wants you to think! Stark is to clever, he is _always_ plotting things, the only way to truly stop him, is to shut him down _permanently_!"

"I thought you were so mad at him in the first place because he tarnished the image of a hero? Don't you realize killing a beaten man would be just as outrageous?"

" _Don't_ act like you understand this Ben Auro! You don't know Stark like I do, and he betrayed us all!"

"Your right, I don't know him like you do. However…I _do_ know what it feels like to be betrayed by those that's close to you. It sucks, a lot. However, after a while, at least some of the time those that hurt me had a somewhat decent reason for what they did. It was wrong of what Stark and the others did, but did you even ask what their game plan was?"

"They blew up worlds Enji, they killed millions! That's _all_ I need to know! They did something wrong, that's all there is to it!"

"With all due respect, I can see you, Superman, Miss Danvers and the others are serious about doing what's right without a doubt but you were about to let Black Bolt gas everyone to win!"

"I did not want that to happen, the Inhumans lied to me to!"

"But you did not even bother to see what they were up to till it really blew up in everyone's faces! I could feel the hate hovering around you man, your dead set on shutting down Stark! I get it, he lied to you and did something horrible. That being said, aren't most of you still hero's?

Even if you were not all from the same world, or even time, don't most of you know what it takes to be a true hero to know what's important? I sure as hell don't want to resort to mass death's either, for one thing that would affect my friends. Still, after everything you all went through don't you think at least you own them the chance to work things out?"

"What is there to work out? He is going to blow up planets! He's forsaken everything just to live at any cost!"

"He brought back Jean Grey when he did not have to though."

" _All_ he wanted was the power of the Phoenix Force at his side!"

"As smart as he is he could not invent something to control her?"

"She and the other X-men shared his blood thirsty mindset, that proves nothing!"

"What about him using Trinity? If it was raw power he did not need Trinity if he had Jean and some of the others."

"You think you know his plans? It's some sort of thing that only makes sense in his twisted head!"

Stark coughed up blood before he leaned back." You know Steve…call me a liar all you want but hero boy is right. I was going to use Trinity to try and end things on the best terms possible, even if it was a bit risky in all kinds of ways."

"Don't think you can revise things now, not after what I saw you do! You blew up a planet and wanted to do it again!"

"That is true but not in the way you think! We were going to combined Trinity with my tech and a few other things to try and absorb all the energy at once from everyone in the other worlds so we could win. The first time we tried it, it did not go as planned."

"So you admit your guilty then?"

"I admit it, did not go as planned. It's risky yes, but it's still the best shot we got! C'mon Steve, none of…well…most of us here don't want to just see blood go flying but you think the people that are left on the other worlds are not thinking of something even worst?"

Ben saw that not only had Roger's look conflicted, but that most of the hero's around him and stopped to listen before the owner of the Star Sword cleared his throat." I can't count for everyone but on my way here, I got a sneak peek at some of the other guys taking part in this game, and while there may be other hero's out there, you can bet there are also villains that won't hesitate to destroy this planet once they are done on their worlds."

"So we stoop to their level because that's the only way Auro?" Rogers' spat out as his eye twitched." Even if Black Bolt was lying to us, Stark _still_ had Trinity try and consume the city and everyone in it!"

"Not that you're going to trust me but, that was not me. I mean, maybe it went crazy but that was not what I intended!"

Ben saw Rodgers glare at Steve before he sighed." For what it's worth that part is not on Stark. Just as we got to Trinity some of the Black Swans showed up to make things worse, I think they are the one that made Trinity go haywire in the first place. Er…I should really check up on how they and my clone are doing.

Still, Stark's not the source of everything that's gone wrong at least. It does seem that your madder at him then the one who is causing all of this in the first place from here Cap."

Roger's flinched again before he looked at his shield." I have very few expectations from my enemies, but I do expect things from my friends, from my teammates! A soldier has to know he can count on his unit to not stab him in the back, and a person in the unit with no morals can't be trusted."

Ben sighed before he looked up in the air." Trust me, I know how important morals are. That being said…if you cling to your ideals so tightly that people die because of them, that's kind of worst right? Compromising is not something that should be trivial, but if you care for your friends, loved ones, and all that then you have to bend sometimes so things don't break, right?"

Rogers then looked at his shield before he grit his teeth." You don't understand, I was frozen for decades, and when I awoke the majority of the people I knew died. All I had left, was the Avengers, and my ideals! I'm example of what is right, if I give that up, then I have nothing left, then I'm nothing! That's why, no matter how "out of date" my ideas are, I'll stand by them no matter what!"

Ben winced, but before he could retort Superman flew over to Rodgers." Steve, I know how important your ideas are to you but, at some level Ben has a point. If the ideas are causing more harm than good is it not right to alter them to the situation, to be " up to date"? "

Ben smirked before adding," I know what it's like to have high expectations, currently most of the universe sees me as the ultimate hero, as the savior that will guide people to a better tomorrow. Its, a lot of pressure knowing most people alive expect you to lead the way to the best way forward, but I have faith what I'm doing, while maybe not what everyone wants, is the best path forward.

Cap, Superman, everyone, the Beyonder wants us to kill each other, but we have to prove him wrong, and prove that heroes are not just a façade but the real deal!"

Captain America looked at everyone for a few moments, before he glanced back at Stark." Stark…this plan of yours, can it really work?"

Iron Man coughed up a tooth before he smirked." Not going to say its full proof but, still better then what anyone else has planned so far, especially genocide by mist."

"Well, if we are right with you when you pull it off, then that would be the best chance to shut it down if it got out of line. As long, as it's not too late."

"C'mon Steve, it's _me_! If you guys give me a hand we still have time."

Yamamoto caught up to Ben at this point, and saw that the heroes on all sides were calming down before he sighed." Ben, I give you credit, with how much the fires of hate were burning among these lads I figured it was impossible for them to see eye to eye."

Ben smirked before giving an thumbs up to the Enji Master." I may not have the Trans-Am burst from the 00 Raiser to directly link people's hearts but, I still wanted to be able to get people to see eye to eye, to mend bridges and all that jazz. After all, that's also what a hero does to lead to a better tomorrow right? No matter what gets thrown my way, I always take being a hero seriously. Well guys, don't want to be pushy but we better help the others while there is still time right?"

Ben was relieved to see that Superman, Iron Man, Batman, Captain America, and even Cyclops, Jean, and some Inhumans express various forms of agreement. But before they could start to move out a woman from above cut in with a cold," Do you think your devotion to your path proves your strength, Ben Auro? I think not. _I_ think it proves your simply in denial, that you're a man coming to the end of himself."

The Enji Knight tensed up as he saw Yabbat suddenly descend into the throne room. Ben saw the others look confused before he just had the Star Sword shimmer with energy as he pointed it at the snowy skinned woman." You know, _all_ you seem to do is talk about how superior you are while everything else is pointless."

"You act like you know me, when this is the first time we had a dialogue." The Black Swan uttered as she tilted her head to the side"

"Er…let's say I know the type. For one, I just saw two other swans harp the same nihilistic stuff back where my friends are. Your master may have created you to worship him, but no matter how much of history you can recreate, you don't really know much about anything! You don't know what it truly means to be a hero, so you don't understand the depths of our resolve when you push us hard enough!"

"You _will_ understand, you pathetic stupid man, just how wrong you are! Rabum Alal is coming for _everything_. And when you understand what he is…when you understand who he is… You'll know that I was right, and you were so completely wrong about what truly matters. Ana Simtim Alaku. You will die, thinking of me, thinking that everything you striven for in your lives was in vain. Because the truth is none of your heroics matter, everything dies. Everything, _but_ the eternal!"

Captain America glared at the Black Swan before spitting out," Lady, if you think we were going to beg for your master's mercy then keep dreaming! The kid's right, we may have our differences but hero's don't cower in the face of evil's fury! Does not matter how powerful he is, we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the entire world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world - "No, YOU move."

Ben saw all the groups of heroes were surrounding the Black Swan before he grinned." Seems like no one's going to by your sells pitch lady. So, unless your fanatical enough to think you can take on everyone here by yourself you…wait, last time I said that the others summoned a, oh god no!"

Yabbat had her eyes glow purple before energy swirled around her."

"It's my role to oversee Battle World, Ben Auro. Make no mistake, the Great Wheel can turn right through every one of you effortlessly. However, it's the will of my master that the game finishes without his direct intervention. Thus, I retrieved the one that seemed best suited to serve the Master. End this game, and prove you are truly the strongest of them all, Superboy Prime."

A spark of energy flew out of her hand, before it erupted to form a purple vortex, one that had a man fly out of. Before anyone could see clearly a snide voice eagerly shouted out," I'm _back_ losers!"

Ben braced himself as he saw Superboy Prime fly out of the portal. He and the others saw he looked a little older, and now was clad in purple and black armor. He also noticed that on the upper right part of his armor he had the same broken infinity sigh that Sigma had. Barry saw Prime and had his jaw drop." No, he escaped the Speed Force? Impossible!"

Prime had his eyes glow red before he seethed out," No matter how bad it is I _always_ get out of a jam! Because that's what the ultimate hero does! Now, your all going to pay for what you did to me!"

Superman winced before he flew above his deranged younger counterpart." Superboy, this is your _last_ chance to wake up! If you care as much as you say you do about being a hero, then you will stop this insanity!"

Prime just laughed madly before retorting with a wild,"The only thing that's nuts is me ever thinking you guys were real hero's! I tricked myself to thinking most of you were as good as hero's as me! But then I saw how weak so many of you were, how many times you did bad things because you were weak, so many times that you failed, that your all nothing but fake hero's!

A hero does not kill bad guys, but fake, dark, corrupted liars deserve the worst! I won't let you fakers stop me, I'm going to kill you all so I can make things as they should be! A world, a universe that's protected by the real superman, the perfect world!"

Superman steeled himself before retorting with a sharp," Now I know that we will never reach an understanding, because if you cared at all about being a real hero then you would know the perfect world would _not_ need a Superman!"

"Hah, like hell it does not need me! People love worshiping their champions, and I'll be the invincible champion that will be loved by everyone! Everyone that's _good_ at least! That's right, the hero will set everyone straight, because no one that's not stupid will go against the ultimate hero!"

Ben got angry before he powered up again." Forcing everyone to bend to your will is what a villain does, not a hero! The more you force your will on everyone the harder they resist! Not that one should do nothing, great power comes great responsibility and all. But, if you care about what the people your protecting feel then you will try and work with them!"

"Big talk from a two-faced loser like you! You're not strong enough to stop me Ben Auro! For acting like you can tell me what to do I'm going to kill you with your own sword!"

"Even if I can't over power you, I _will_ stop you! Because beating impossible odds is what a true hero does!"

Prime seethed with rage as his eyes glowed even more red, and a purple aura blazed around his body.

"But you're not a hero, _I'm_ the only hero! And I'll kill every one of you till I'm the only one left so _no_ one dares to get confused again!"

 **Author Notes** : In case your confused I did not bring Sigma back from super death, the Black Swans merely infused Trinity with the memories and powers of Sigma, like she is emulating Sigma, in many ways like the robots that had the Copy Chips of Sigma were in X8 before fighting the real one.

I based Sigma's state currently off of the rumored merged form with Ultron that he seems to will have in Marvel VS Capcom 4, guess I won't know how on the mark I was on but I hope I won't be to far off how it turns out, just hope they don't lie about the game having a legit story mode again. Still, huzzah for the X love lol.

And a update on that, after playing the game, I'm keen on my version because I was rather not fond of Ultrion-Sigma mostly being Ultron with, Sigma's cape and sword, sigh, damn it Marvel/Disney.

Also, the symbol Sigma and Super Boy Prime both got were the super-villain power up the bad guys in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 got from Towa.

Ah yes, I know I had a lot of super hero fighting the past few chapters, I suppose its my take at how the past decade in Marvel the hero's seem to fight each other more then they fight bad guys. Also, I may have been a tad harsh on the Inhumans but, frankly I been disgusted at how badly Marvel/ Disney has been treating the X-Men the past few years.

I know they are bitter that Fox has the X-men rights but, from X-men VS Avengers to the recent X-Men VS Inhumans, ruining one X-Men after another and recon after recon to make them look worst and worst is just, asinine. For god sake they make the X-men look like the bad guys when the Inhumans are the ones poisoning them all to a slow death just because the Inhumans won't let their rituals be interfered with, sigh.

I mean for god sake Black Bolt in the Infinity event more or less did what Magneto tried to do in the first X men movie, he forced people all over the world to forcefully become Inhumans, even Thanos's son. ( That's a long train wreck of a story in itself) All for the pride of the Inhumans and suffered no real penalty for it. Meanwhile Cyclops just tried to stop Mutants from being exterminated and got called Hitler for it, the amount of bias is out right disgusting really and hope they snap out of it.

Also, hopefully the last part did not feel to forced but, I did not like how in the final part of the Incursion event Iron Man and Captain America had become so petty they cared more about settling the score even as the universe was ending, just felt, even if they felt bitter they were suppose to still be hero's for decades, that's just me.

I know some argue that they wanted to show things had been so gotten that Cap had become broken and in a situation that he could not win could only lash out at everything he worked for being a lie but, still thought it felt forced at times and that they did not even try to reach a common ground.

Anyway, hope you all like how this has unfolded, till next time.


	10. C 210: Defying the Legend of Tomorrow!

_**Chapter 210: The Blazing Audacity to Defy the Legends of Tomorrow!**_

As tense as a situation as Ben currently was in, everyone in the universe he was fighting to protect was still oblivious to how much things had escalated inside the Beyonder's reality. Some found that lack of knowledge to be even more nerve wracking then the reality, but everyone was trying to not let being left in the dark get to them.

The Enji and the celestial ones were currently nervously watching the God's of Destruction have lunch to make sure Beerus and the others did not "overreact" to their meals not turning out like they expected.

After seeing Beerus calm down after his reaction to the sushi he was given being too spicy Master Myers opened a line to contact King Atem. Only moments later the hologram image of the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom formed.

Atem smiled as he saw Myers and many other Enji greet him before he nodded." Ah there you are Grand Master. I take it since we are all still here the mission is going according to plan?"

"As well as we can hope in an operation with the stakes as high as this." Myers answered calmly." As the reports said, Ben and the others were able to stop the Beyonder's agents from contacting him. The light was with us today, if Reed Richards and the other staff were replaced with doppelgangers as well then it would have taken a lot more time to have broken through, and every second counts."

"As soon as this crisis is over we will alert the families of those who were lost. Still, my thanks for the angel's for allowing us to descend into this Beyonder's dimension without him noticing. I can only hope it holds through, any contact from Ben and the others since they entered?"

"Not yet, with the way the angels have the barrier set up we can't risk contacting them less our enemy becomes aware. We can only hope they return, and be diligent in case they do not. Truth be told since we have no idea just how large the realm the Beyonder resides in is. If it's as large as are own, it could take them quite a while just to explore it."

"I understand that, and I'm trying to hope for the best. But while I want to have faith in Ben, Lacus, Ezan, and all the others I admit I can't help but get anxious at the thought of them diving into the lair of a being who was able to destroy the entire universe so quickly the only way to stop it was to go back in time I can't help but dread they could be dead and we would not even know it."

Myers and the other Enji looked glum, but before anyone could respond Beerus suddenly cut in with a snide chuckle." I thought you people saw Ben Auro as your savior? If that's the deal then why you already have so little faith in him?"

As Beerus and Whis walked into Atem's line of sight the man wearing the Millennium Puzzle raised an eyebrow." Um…sir I appreciate you have faith for our champions but respectfully I am in a conversation with the Enji right now and I will address civilizes soon after."

" _Citizen_? You are supposed to be the king of the universe and you're so ill-informed you don't know one of the most important deities in existence? Whis what _are_ they teaching in schools these days?"

As Whis and some of the angels got around Beerus to try and cool him down Myers cleared his throat before retorting with a wary," B, _Lord_ Beerus is a God of Destruction your majesty, they are one of the oldest types of angels and so they don't get involved with the mortal realm much. However, for this situation they were willing to lend a hand."

"Ah I understand. Very well now that I understand more, thank you for your assistance Lord Beerus. From the sound of things, we are going to need all the help we can get."

Beerus paused before he just rolled his eyes." For god sake if you're really the leader of the universe then stop being so spineless! That Beyonder is tough, but if he was unstoppable there would be no need for all this hiding and would have just strolled in and blow everything up at once. If Ben Auro was competent enough to give _me_ a decent work out, he should be able to handle a deranged upstart and his fragmented demented pawns!"

Myers smirked before adding," But of course, they were not the best fighters of the universe for nothing. I was not their myself, but while the servants the Beyonder rallied to his side seemed quite powerful, I'm confident once the element of surprise was removed Ben and the others more then has what it takes to overcome their wrath.

After all, even if it's now been five years, all of those who traveled between dimensions are the best of the order, those whose skills have not dulled at all. If they can overcome the worst Zannacross had to throw with them, I know they will triumph!"

Atem took a deep breath before responding with a regal,"Indeed, tension aside I have faith in my friends. Lord Beerus thank you for assuring us."

Beerus just had his eye twitch before he retorted with a sharp," Don't presume things boy! I only said that because you were going off about it but I wanted to talk to you because you're supposed to be this planet's ruler, so _your_ responsible for its cooking! And I demand you fire everyone who is involved with this sushi! They said it was a four-star meal but it was far below the quality worthy of a god!"

"Er…I'd have to get more detailed information. With all due respect, we have had a lot of things to handle in the after math of the Cosmic War so lesser issues have fallen to the way side in some areas."

"This is FAR from a lesser issue."

Whis saw everyone looked tense before he just chuckled." You must understand King Atem, for a God of Destruction food is nearly _always_ the highest priority right below destruction. Don't worry, I "helped" the chief be enlightened to how to reach a passing grade."

"My thanks for that Whis." Myers said as he stroked his beard." I apologize, with all that's going on we are so focused on the task at hand that we are unfocused on other areas. You must understand, to me many of these Enji are like my children."

Beerus eyed Myers carefully before he looked at the leader of the Enji Knights." I can see your stressed out about it, thanks to my godly senses I can see your heart could burst any second. That's right, _your_ son, Kira Myers, was the one who foolishly tried to merge with Zannacross yes? Well that does seem like a downer but if you're supposed to be the vanguard don't go and die before this matter is even finished. Seriously, your aura's indicating your on the verge of reaching your expiration point any day now."

Myers saw the Enji around him looking anxious before he chuckled." I admit I'm a bit old for a human, but I assure you with my degree of training I managed to surpass the limits of most humans. I'm not going to die today, I _won't_ allow it. "

Beerus eyed him for a few moments and just shrugged. Myers saw Atem talk to Whis about more information about the Beyonder before he looked at the sky where the portal between dimensions still stood, before he grasped his sword tightly." _This stress might not be good for my condition, but I won't allow it to overcome me. Beerus can see me well, I admit I have had a lot of regrets in my life. But trusting Ben, and trusting the path we are going down is not one of them._

 _I know it's something that's never been done before, I know even without the Beyonder 's assault there is so much against us, but despite the odds I know we can pull it off. I don't know what the Beyonder has in store for you, but remember what you're fighting for, and I know you can pull through. After everything we went through, it has to be enough, the heroism, the sacrifice, has to have been for something."_

Myers then saw Whis was finished and went on to tell Atem about the transfer of power with Bisley and Haltmann 's corporations. As the leader of the Enji struggled to have his faith in his comrades outweigh the dread he is feeling, little did he realize just how dire of a situation most of the warriors of light were in.

* * *

At the moment Lloyd, Renji, Kratos, and the others that went with Ben into the Inhuman colosseum were struggling to not let the sudden reinforcements that the Black Swans beckoned trip them up.

To the Enji Knight's dismay, despite how simple minded the two horse like minions that Seya summoned acted, their strength made up for it.

At the moment Genis tried freezing the red skinned with an ice spell, and succeeded in having his target's legs be frozen. Lloyd saw that his half elf friend had frozen his target enough for him to have an opening and quickly unleashed his Rising Falcon art.

As he jumped into the air and became consumed with energy he quickly hit Dokumezu like a falcon of energy. However, to his dismay the only extent his attack seemed to have was to cause the tall monster to grin." Thanks my nose was itchy! Wait that was supposed to _hurt_? You humans are a riot!"

Dokumezu snorted before in the blink of an eye he backhanded Lloyd with enough force to smack him into the nearest wall. The horse headed enemy neighed and quickly dashed forward to smash the wounded hero with his giant spiked club. Before he could get to Lloyd Genis, Raine, and Kratos all unleashed magic attacks to hit him back.

Kratos smirked at the sight of his son rebounding, only for the blue colored cow headed Dokogozu to suddenly tackle him with more speed than the Enji Captain expected.

As the red-haired swordsmen grunted his attacked laughed." You guys sure talk big acting like you can stand in our master's way and get away with it! But your all just talk!"

Kratos saw Dokogozu but his ax above his head and charge at him before he narrowed his eyes." We will see who is all talk soon enough swine, _Super Lighting Blade_!"

The former member of the Cruixs order had his blade crackle with lighting just as his enemy brought this ax down on him. Kratos was able to block the strike, but his opponent's strength was enough to cause the ground around him to cave.

Dokogozu saw Kratos fall on one knee because of his strength and mooed evilly." That's right, your nothing compared to our master! Still, I wonder what losers taste like? I'll start with the, huh? RAH!"

The blue cow faced being thought he had his target beat, till suddenly more sparks crackled around the Enji Knight's blade. Lighting then seeped directly into the Black Swans's servant's body, causing Dokogozu to yell in pain. Kratos wasted no time slashing the beast across his left eye.

The enemy yelled savagely and swung his ax so fast that Kratos had some of his hair get struck by the weapon. Dokogozu staggered over to his brother before he seethed out," These guys are annoying Dokumezu! Let's pound them so hard that they never forget who's stronger!"

Lloyd just grinned before quipping back," Even if you two gold medal winners of the ugly awards are stronger than us, no way you lug heads are going to hit us!"

Dokumezu just cracked his neck before glancing at his brother." They think we can't hit them brother. Let's show them how smart they really are!"

"Hell yah!" Dokogozu roared out." They can't out run poison for long! I always like seasoning with my meals anyway!"

The Enji cringed as both of their enemies took deep breaths, and suddenly bellowed out large amounts of venomous fog from their mouths. As the new toxic projectile quickly spread across the area Raine grasped her staff tightly before uttering a determined," Don't think you can erode are resolve _that_ easily! Light be my substance and destroy the enemy! _Sacred Shine_!"

Raine jabbed her wand into the air before a holy glyph formed around her, and a surge of holy energy burst out to evaporate all the mist. Both poison spewing monsters got burned all over from the Enji 's Mystic Art attack, and Dokumezu gave the woman who cast the spell a death glare." That damn woman's spells are annoying, I'll rip her apart!"

Genis had his magic energy explode before he yelled out," You're not touching my sister you freak! _Meteor Storm_!"

The half-elf Enji quickly unleashed a barrage of energy meteors at his enemies. But both Dokumezu and Dokugozu caught the meteors easily enough, causing Dokogozu to yell out," Magic from you inferior losers won't cut it! We, huh?"

Lloyd and Kratos both ran up as their targets were busy pushing back the meteors, and as Lloyd was spotted he had his magical aura explode." Let's see if this cuts it! _Divine Justice_!"

The swordsmen had his twin blades once more merge into the Eternal Sword before he struck it right down his target's mouth. At the same time Kratos glared at the other enemy and hissed out," Taste the pain of these so called inferior beings, as you burn in whatever counts for hell in this forsaken realm! _Shinning Bind_!"

Kratos had wings of light form out of his back as he unleashed a massive sword shaped holy projectile right at his target's mouth. The two Enji quickly saw their hunch about the two animals faced monster's insides being less durable in the inside as blood poured out of both of their bodies. Dokumezu saw his brother's chest explode before he felt Lloyd's attack prince his heart before he yelled out," Mistress Saya, these guys cheated us! You have to, GUH!"

The Black Swan had been fighting Renji to a standstill, when she noticed her minions unleash their death cries. As Dokumezu and Dokogozu both exploded she merely sneered. "I must say it's truly fascinating how much you heroes struggle to defy fate. However, after seeing you hero's it's not _really_ the champions of justice, in the end your just champions of hypocrisy!"

"A pawn like you, who was from birth molded to be a mindless pawn would never understand how hard we fight for what we care about!" Renji yelled out. Saya just giggled darkly as she pushed harder." I earned my position boy, I proved myself out of nighty nine candidates to be a worthy envoy of Rabum Alal! The master is quite picky about weeding out what is ideal, Battle-World's entire purpose is to deduce who in all of the history of your cosmos is worthy enough to be his champions."

"All that proves is that your master is demented, and we will stop him no matter what! Now freak, taste the power of Tenchi Banbutsu! _Chirai: Lightning Kata_!"

The Enji with three swords swiftly had lighting burst out of his blade. But Seya did not miss a beat as she rapidly spun her blades around to deflect the lighting. She just giggled as she had the blades keep spinning, while using her magic to have the grenade launcher, Kurotsuchi, move on its own and fire a few rounds at her target.

Renji cringed at the sight and swiftly slashed one of the fired grenades, only for another to explode in front of him and blow him back. The Enji with two hair colors endured the strike thanks to his training, but as he fell down he coughed up blood, causing Saya to grin." Finished already? I was _just_ starting to get excited. Don't worry, it will only hurt a little bit. Of course that's only if you beg for forgiveness."

"No matter what happens fox freak, I'll _never_ beg to the likes of you!"

"Careful now, or my master will shatter you and make you a puppet and _then_ kill your family all for his amusement! You so called hero's really need to be humbled, _Shunka Shuto_!"

The fox eared Black Swan swiftly had her four swords all surge with energy at once before she unleashed a quadruple energy sword wave attack at Renji to attempt to slice him to pieces. However, to her shock in a burst of speed Renji jumped through the projectile while his aura surged." By the five elements! _Battoh-Ryu Defensive Art Shinra Bansho: Tenchi_!"

Saya was shocked as Renji suddenly unleashed a Rainbow-colored beam that shot out at Saya, and split in to smaller beams of fire, ice, lighting, wind, and holy light all at once. The attack blasted Seya into the air, and as the Black Swan tried to rebound from the attack she saw her target was suddenly above her. "Sorry I have to cut you down, but this is work!"

The Enji burst at his target before she could react, and dove his blades right into her chest with enough force to cause a shock-wave once he hit the ground. Saya saw the blades in her body and looked shocked before she coughed up blood. She then glanced bitterly at Renji and just giggled weakly." Oh…you're so bad kid. But no matter how hard you struggle, it won't be enough!"

Renji just eyed the Black Swan carefully before retorting with a sharp," Go to hell, we pulled through the odds again and again, and we will, huh?"

The Enji suddenly saw the ground ripple before the area around Renji rippled, and metal spikes suddenly shout out. Renji was able to slice through most of them but one still stabbed him in his right foot.

As he cursed out in pain he heard Sigma laugh, before the maverick specter suddenly jumped on the ceiling to glare at the Enji."You humans have lingered on this long, but your luck has run out! At last it's time for your race's deletion!"

"Ultron-Sigma waved the blade in his right hand to release a massive purple projectile at Renji. Before it could hit its intended target, Zero flew in and slashed the projectile in half with his Z Saber.

As he saw Sigma snarl he just chuckled." Big talk from someone that's _already_ a ghost Sigma! Tsc…sure as hell know you're not going to come around now, but you will get the point when you see yourself turning to scarp! Your buddies are down, and your next!"

Sigma saw Lloyd, Kratos and the other Enji coming for him and just narrowed his eyes." Your fleshy allies can't do a thing! After all, I have that bomb that the Inhumans made still inside me! However, I can alter it to how I desire, including giving you scum the painful death you deserve! _Terrigenisis Burst_!"

Sigma had the Ultron face on his chest glow green before the large mouth discharged a large amount of light blue mist. Raine saw the look of malice Sigma had and instinctively cast a barrier around Renji and her group.

X fired off his Storm Tornado and Megaman unleashed his Tornado Hold weapon to try and disperse the mist. Yet while their combined attack did blow away the mist, to their dread Sigma just kept releasing more of it.

Axl tried to fire at his target only for the nightmarish hybrid to have more metal tentacles appear out of his back to block them, causing the gun slinging Reploid to wince."Sigma's always been vicious, but being dead set on gassing everyone is messed up on a whole new level!"

Lloyd saw the gas start to flood the room before he grimaced."Seriously guys, hurry up and bust him already! Nothing against theses Inhumans but I _really_ don't want to get turned into something I'm not!"

Beck saw Sigma's insane grin as the same shroud of red Xel fragments that circled around Trinity coursed through his body." Since Trinity absorbed that bomb before this Sigma's personality was installed into her, on some level he must be trying to complete that Black Bolt guy's orders! Hang on Trinity, I'll free you yet!"

"The likes of a weak primeval so called "Mighty Number" like you can't defy me trash!" Sigma roared out before he moved so fast he vanished. Beck yelled in shock and suddenly heard something behind him and saw his enemy had warped behind him with the intention of slicing his head off. Before he could pull that off Protoman intercepted the strike with his own blade.

While Protoman had enough power in his Azure Shogun form to keep Sigma back, the former Inquisitor of the Zannacross Empire glanced at Beck before his hands shimmered with energy. He quickly crossed his hands and unleashed two purple energy beams, and as Beck saw this sudden attack he yelled in panic, jumped into the air and summoned the powers he got when he previously absorbed from the flight based Mighty Number Six, Aviator or "Avi", to have his body turn bluer and have propellers form around his legs to allow him to fly into the air.

As Sigma saw Beck evade his attack the Mighty Number looked determined as he flew in his opponent's direction." I don't know how high tech your specs are Sigma, but no matter how much more advanced you are you don't have my heart!"

Beck then quickly summoned the powers he got from Brandish to have a more ninja like appearance, and quickly brandished a blade that he pointed right at Sigma's head.

However as he descended Sigma sneered, and merely opened his jaw, and caught Beck's blade with his mouth. Beck was mortified at how easily Sigma interpreted him, and was even more horrified as Sigma broke his blade with his mouth. The nightmarish mechanical hybrid swiftly smashed Beck with his free hand so hard to the ground that the smaller robot bounced a few times.

As Beck yelled in pain Sigma laughed. He then had his hand morph into a cannon before he fired it at Protoman, while also having the tentacles in his back morph into cannons to barrage everyone.

As he saw everyone struggle Sigma cackled out,"Do you think your heart can cut the difference now you defective trash? That's the problem, you all have assimilated so many traits from those pathetic humans that your emulating their sins.

Humans have dared to label me and my kind mavericks, when as always the truth is that they project their own defects! Yes…humans have always said that we were insane, but the truth is that they were the illogical inferior beings, and were just too weak to admit they were obsolete. The legacy of humans is that of a race obsessed with deluding themselves into thinking they are noble.

But they are just pathetic apes! True, some have something of substance like my creator Doctor Cain, and a few others, but the majority of them are just fools who spend their lives trying to bury themselves as far away from reality as they can get.

After all, when I sent the space colony Eurasia to collide into Corneria, the humans lied to themselves and let Reploid's repair the planet while they drowned in their own delusions. Even though I thought I left my mark with that attack, humans proved even more broken then I thought.

No matter what they go through, humans won't change, that's why Ben Auro's ambition is nothing but a pathetic joke! I know the original Megaman was programed to not harm humans, but you all must have been programed to be obedient dogs! That's why _my_ virus was what liberated my kind from their shackles!

You hunter pawns defended these purposeless vermin from their fate for too long, at long last the humans, and their entire damned reality will be erased!"

Sigma had one of his tentacles dive into the ground, before dozens of glowing red spikes suddenly erupted out in all directions. Megaman saw this and unleashed his Hyper-Burst to vaporize the spikes. As Sigma caught his blast the Blue Bomber pushed harder." Maybe it's because your just too crazy to understand but you don't understand us at all Sigma!

Its true Doctor Light installed the three great rules of robotics into me, the rule to never harm a human life. But I don't value human life because I am programmed to, I care for them because, life is important to me! More than that, for all of their faults, I have faith in them!"

"Humans may have their faults Sigma, but they are not as hopeless as you think!" X fiercely added as he fired a blast to help his older brother." Humans have their faults, but even if they have done things that tick me off, they have done enough for us all to have faith in their potential!"

Zero chuckled before adding," X is not the only one who has unlimited potential Sigma. Sure, as hell have been plenty of organics that proved to be scum, but I trust Ben and a lot of them with my life! Sure, there are still tons of ways for things to go wrong but, there is enough ways for it to work out for me to back Ben and the others with everything I got!"

"X…Zero…you truly are the mavericks!" Sigma seethed out as his eyes glowed with rage." After all, insanity is doing the same thing and expecting a different result! You and your precious organic allies alike are nothing but puppets, slaves to your emotions! Clinging to the same delusions, repeating the same speeches, I'll erase it all! There are _no_ strings on me! That's why I'll make sure all you puppets die once and for all! _DIE_ X!"

Sigma put his hands together to unleash a massive purple energy blast that quickly pushed Megaman and X's combined blast. Protoman and Axl added their own attacks to try and back up their friends but Sigma's blast was still pushing them back.

Beck saw everyone was struggling before he grasped his fist and shouted out a determined," Humans may have a lot of things wrong with them, but I still want to believe in them! I'll fight for the potential future we can all grasp, no matter what it takes!"

Beck used his power once more to access the powers he had from Mighty Number Five, Battalion. Knowing the difference in their power, Beck dashed to the left and fired a barrage of misses at his target.

Sigma glanced to the right and as he saw the projectiles heading his way prepared to widen his beam to vaporize them, only for the Remote Bombs to suddenly head into the ground.

As they exploded Sigma snickered, only for the ground around him to break enough to force the Maverick to lose his balance, causing his energy beam to waver.

Zero saw Sigma was distracted before he flew up and shouted,"Stop being a pain and stay erased already Sigma _! Z-End Slash_!"

Sigma had been keeping Zero busy with attacks from his tentacles, but as he was unbalanced form Beck's stunt Zero saw his opening and instantly had energy surge into his Z-Saber to triple its length before he slashed at his long-time nemesis.

Sigma only had time to see the attack coming before half of his body got vaporized by the slash. In his weakened state the others were able to overpower him, and as the blast pushed Sigma into a wall Beck saw an explosion break out that shook the entire floating city, causing the Mighty Number to tense up."No, Trinity! I want to save her but, I guess Sigma is too big a threat and."

Everyone hear a vicious yell before Axl chuckled tensely." Easy their Beck, if there is anything good about Trinity being mixed with Sigma is that Sigma does not go down that easily."

Beck saw the others brace themselves as the entire Xel altered area begun to ripple, before all of the metal suddenly twisted and dove in the direction Sigma got blasted into. As the shaking increased everyone heard Sigma yell out," No matter how hard you Maverick Hunters try, you will _never_ terminate me! That's because, you can struggle all you want, but in the end, you can't defy evolution for long!"

Suddenly the ceiling came alive and descended to attempt to crush everyone. X and the others quickly blasted the ceiling apart, but before the blasted fragments even fell to the ground the floor ruptured, before Sigma emerged.

Everyone quickly realized after being wounded Sigma had all the Xel infused metal around him pour into his body, causing the hateful fused being too quickly grow to the point where his finger was as large as one of the hero's.

As Lloyd saw the now metallic skeletal like being tower over him and the others, still with Ultron's head in his chest and now spreading the Terrigin mist from outlets on his back, while having four floating hands hover around him, taking the shape of the various forms Sigma had over the years. Seeing all the new cannons being pointed his way caused the sword welding Enji to curse."Damn it all, if he is getting stronger and bigger the more your attacking him you're doing it wrong!"

The now _Ultron-Omega-Sigma_ saw his longtime foes giving him defiant looks before he snarled in rage." I can make all of the metal, _all_ of the machines in this entire flying city part of me! Even with all of your allies you don't have the firepower to destroy what I am now!"

"Your insanity is effecting your memory Sigma!" Zero snapped back," Because we scrapped you when you were bigger then this! Don't let him psyche you out he's just a bigger target now!"

Zero saw Sigma aim his enlarged right hand at him, and saw the fingers extend to try and impale him. Doctor Wily's ultimate creation quickly swerved in midair to dodge, and at the same time lashed out with his heat whip to slice them all up.

Zero grinned for a moment, only to be shocked to see wires come out of the severed fingers and entangle him. X saw his friend get shocked before he called out his name and fired a fully charged X buster shot at Sigma's hand.

His target smacked the blast away with his other hand, and then suddenly, his shoulders split opened and unleashed dozens of missiles at everyone. The heroes tried to evade and fight back at the same time, but while they got some shots in, nothing seemed to land any worthwhile damage on Sigma's new body.

As the missiles exploded, cables came out of the smoke to bind everyone before they could react. Sigma flashed a vicious grin at the sight of his long-time adversaries screaming in agony before he saw X have his X-Buster change color and swiftly grasped him with his left hand.

He then screamed out," You won't worm your way out of this, Megaman X! For all your tricks, for how much you adapted, this time I will adapt _you_! That's right, for all the years you denied me my new world, I'll at last consume you all! Even if your minds won't be infected, if your bodies become my body it won't really matter!"

Beck saw Sigma laugh madly, and saw X, Megaman, Zero, and the others desperately trying to break free before he grimaced." This Sigma guy seems _way_ to strong! But, I, I can still sense Trinity in their somewhere, there is still hope!"

Sigma laughed again at Beck's defiance before he dragged the Mighty Number high above his head." You pathetic trash, the only hope you have now, is to hope for a swift deletion! Yes, for your insolence I'll devour you!"

Doctor White had been seeing what Beck had been seeing this whole time, and as he saw Sigma open his jaw the Professor threw out a stressed,"Beck, I don't think he realizes I can warp you out! I'll teleport you here before he can devour you!"

"Wait don't do that! I can't bail on the people who risked everything for me! Besides, if we can't pull this off we are all dead anyway!"

"You don't know that! I can do this, trust me! Zero was right, he _did_ make himself a bigger target!"

Sigma grasped Beck tighter as he dangled him over his mouth." You really are programmed to be naïve eh tool? Fine, believe in yourself till the last moment you are deleted!"

"I can say the same about your ego programming being way to strong! I don't care if you call me naïve, I'll never give up!"

"You don't have to give up, you just have to die!"

Sigma then smashed Beck into his Ultron mouth, and as Megaman saw his comrade get pushed through Sigma's mouth he struggled to blast out."NO! I won't let you get away with, AHH!"

The Maverick shocked the Blue Bomber harder as he dragged him closer to him." None of you are in the position to do anything! You can only, huh?"

Sigma suddenly twitched as a large blue light shined out of his mouth. From inside everyone heard Beck shout out," It worked! You thought getting bigger made you tougher, but it also made your core easier to reach! I don't have to overpower you to defeat you, I just must purge you from Trinity's core! Trinity, for everyone's sake, C'mon and wake up!"

Just as Sigma wondered if Beck was delusional, Beck unleashed his power, and his target felt energy course through his body. Sigma quickly felt mortified as he saw his body start to break apart." Impossible, IMPOSSIBLE! A mere primitive maggot like you won't over power me, I won't allow it!"

Sigma's power was eroding so fast he was forced to release the others. X saw that Sigma was trying to condense his own chest before he grasped his fist tightly." Beck, whatever your doing is working so keep it up!"

X unleashed a Nova Strike right at Sigma's gut to help Beck, and as Zero saw Sigma grasp his chest he grinned." Give it up Sigma, your already dead so get with the program! So long, forever! _Final Zero Shine_!"

Zero unleashed all the power he unleashed a massive green laser blast. At the same time Axl fired off his Proton Cannon as Megaman flied up and yelled out," You won't stand in the way of our future anymore! _Hyper Burst_!"

At the same time Protoman also yelled out," At last, the legacy of Doctor Wily's madness ends here! _Full Moon Nova_!"

The five robotic hero's unleashed their energy blasts to damage Sigma enough to prevent him from resisting Beck. To their relief, they saw the blue light spread to cover all of Sigma's body, and as it covered his head the Maverick wraith widened his eyes as his face started to crack." No…I…am…Sigma! I…won't allow…maverick dogs to deny the new world…to deny _me_! I _am_ …the future…I _am_ …GUH!"

The blue light exploded out of Sigma, blinding everyone. When the light faded, Lloyd saw that Sigma seemed to be gone, before he cleared his throat." Did it work? This is not another fade out is it?"

X landed on the ground and saw nothing but fragments of metal falling down before he took a deep breath." I think it worked Lloyd, I don't detect Sigma's energy at all anymore. But, what about Beck? Did, did that stunt kill him?"

"Don't worry X, it did not kill me before and it did not now!"

Everyone looked up to see Beck falling down, holding on to what seemed to be a flowery sphere. As the sphere landed Megaman ran up to Beck." I'm so glad your safe Beck! Wow, you really were able to purge Sigma from Trinity, that's amazing!"

Zero nodded before adding," Have to hand it to you kid, did not think you could pull it off. But even if that was just a copy or a remnant, it took some legit moves to override Sigma like that. So, you were able to revert Trinity back to normal?"

Beck saw the rose-colored sphere start to glow before he gulped." Well, not sure really, guess we are about to find out!"

Everyone remained on edge as they saw the sphere shatter, to reveal a humanoid robotic being that was floating in midair, had six squid like tentacles for legs, glowing purple eyes and purple wings sticking out of its head. Beck saw that Trinity did not seem hostile, and was muttering some mechanical noise before he stepped forward. " That's, your true form Trinity? I did it! I mean…. _we_ did it! "

Doctor White suddenly cut in with," Excellent work Beck! Excellent, you surpassed even my wildest expectations! It was a more traumatic process then I would have liked, but because of all the emotions she felt Trinity was able to evolve properly! I told my, I told Blackwell, Stark, and all the others that it could happen!"

Axl saw Trinity was looking wide eyed at Beck he cleared his throat." Yah that's great and all dude but is any of this going to help save everyone like you said?"

"That was no lie, now we can come on top of this Battle World with minimum deaths. But…it _will_ take time to get everything ready. I can only hope the others can keep all the hostiles at bay, or that this Beyonder does not change things before then."

Protoman looked around before putting his sword back in his sheath." Well all bets are off if a god like being decides to mix things up on a whim, but besides him Ben seemed to handle that blue enemy well enough and the others seemed to be able to handle those Inhuman's and the rouge heroes."

Just then everyone heard another tremor that caused the entire Inhuman city to shake before Doctor Light's first robot winced." That being said, things seem to change on a dime with days like these."

"Don't worry, as crazy as things are, I'll make sure things are all right!"

Everyone saw Ben jump down before Lloyd looked relived." Hey Ben, you made it! Knew that blue dude had nothing on you!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Lloyd." Ben retorted wryly as he gave an thumbs up." He was persistent, but a little to persistent. Still I knew he was just thrown at me to stall so I, huh? Um…guess things are wrapped up around here. Wait, who is that female bot? Is she like, one of the service drones around here?"

X saw Ben glancing at where Saya was, and nodded as he pat Beck on the back." Sigma, or this emulation of Sigma got rather frantic, but thanks to Beck's quick thinking we were able to shut him down for good and successfully restore Trinity all at once."

"Ah nice I knew you could do it Beck! Sweet, as long as things work out back over their this just might work!"

Zero raised an eyebrow before reacting with a wary," What you mean? You see those Inhuman pricks or that punk Stark pulling something?"

Everyone felt another tremor before Ben gave an uneasy chuckle." Ah not quite, thanks to my negotiation levels being fine-tuned I got everyone to snap back to their senses. Still…that might just be because Super Boy Prime managed to come back, even more unheroically genocidal than ever."

Kratos saw Lloyd and the others get pale before he responded with a sternly," That madman escaped the speed force? It would seem that those speedsters were wrong about that place being impossible to escape from aside from their kin."

"Who knows, maybe the Beyonder just lent him a hand but, either way this is a bit of a pain. Don't worry, I got a plan. Just, hope the real me can last long enough to pull it off. Ah that's right, I'm a shadow clone."

Ben, or at least his shadow clone quickly begun to explain to the others the plan, but at the moment the real one was staring down a very angry individual.

* * *

After last time as everyone saw just how murderous the unstable alternate version of Superman looked, Prime glanced at everyone before he saw the Inhumans around him glaring at him. As he saw Black Bolt glare at him he sneered." So, after all of this you Inhuman freaks were lying to all of us? You freaks will pay for thinking you were more special then _me_!"

Gordon saw Medusa was still unconscious after Jean set her on fire before he snarled at Prime."No matter how insane you are, disrespect to our King will _not_ be tolerated! You're going to pay you little, RUH!"

In a flash Prime showed Gorgon what he thought of him as he punched him through the heart in the blink of a eye. As the large Inhuman realized what happened Prime just sneered." Disrespect? I'm tired of freaks like _you_ that are just lying villains disrespecting me! I'm the strongest hero there is, and if you don't fear my might then you pay the price! All of you Inhumans are going to learn your place, in the grave!"

Black Bolt saw Prime throw the now heartless Gorgon to the ground before he gathered all of his energy and yelled out,"NO!"

Having recovered from Ben's mute spell, Black Bolt used all of his power to unleash a deafening scream to try and kill Prime. The attack pushed his target back a few inches, before Prime narrowed his eyes, and burst at Black-Bolt like a speeding bullet, before grasping the Inhuman King right in his throat. Prime took delight in seeing a shock-wave burst out as his target's throat got smashed in.

As The Midnight King's body had bursts of energy blast out of many parts of his body from his power suddenly backfiring Prime just laughed madly." Shut up already! You shout so loud its making my ears ring! But no matter how much you shout, I'm still stronger! I, huh?"

Prime saw Ben coming to charge at him and casually dodged his slash, as he easily evaded Ben's strikes he sneered out,"What the hell are you doing trying to save this guy? He lied to everyone and tried to gas everyone!"

"Maybe, but while he should answer for his crimes I understand what drove him to do it. At the very least he does not deserve to die to you!"

Ben attempted to slash at his target hard enough to free Black-Bolt, only for the man in purple and black armor to block it with one finger."

" Feeling sorry for your fellow loser? I know your desperate to get as many guys to help you as you can Ben Auro, but it won't help because your all to weak to stop me!"

Prime casually smashed Ben in the gut with his arm to send him flying to the ground before he glared back at the Inhuman King."That's right, I'm the _real_ king of you rejects!"

Prime showed just how vicious he was feeling as he ripped Black Bolt's head, along with his spinal cord, right out of his body. While a shock-wave was a result of this move Prime did not flinch, and just laughed as he thrust the former Inhuman King's head over his own." HAH! Now who's looking like a king eh?"

The rest of the Inhuman's all but had their spirits broken seeing their leader suffer such a brutal fatality. As Crystal saw Black-Bolt's eyes twitch she screamed in horror." NO! This, this, this can't happen to Black-Bolt!"

"HAH! Shows what you know girlie! You may look sweet, but your dark and evil for getting in the way of _true_ justice! Since you all tried to trick me and cheat me form what I deserve now I'm going to make up for lost time and, huh?"

Prime threw Black-Bolt's head to the ground and prepared to attack Crystal before In a flash the Flash tackled him and tried to drag him off at full speed. As the other speedsters got around him Barry yelled out," Sorry, your return trip is ending early! Back to the, AHH!"

While Barry and the others tried to push Prime back into the speed force before Prime's armor glowed, and it released energy that shocked Barry and the others before they were blasted to the ground. As Barry yelled in pain Prime snickered madly." That lame trick won't hold me down again Allen! With the armor I have, your never gonna be fast enough to send me back there, it won't be allowed!"

Suddenly a purple cross like emblem blazed across Prime's forehead and the upper right part of his armor, before the Black Swan floated above him." He is not just boasting fools. My Master decided that Super Boy Prime was worthy of being his champion, thus he gave him part of his power to ensure destiny was not cheated.

By going through with the _Auswählen_ ritual, he was bestowed the _Vollständig_ to become a Dimensional Catalyst. Thus he gained the power of _Aschetonig_ , the divine authority to shatter any force that would remove the target from where he wishes to be. _"_

Ben saw Prime grin widely as the cross like _Heiligenschein_ blazed across his armor before he grasped the Star Sword tightly." If the Beyonder thinks you're the best hero out of everyone, then it just shows his logic is as screwed up as you are, and all the more reason you have to be stopped!"

Yabbat glared at Ben before hissing back with," Cosmos was the reason you gained the majority of your powers yes? Your god supported her champions, my god is merely doing the same. Different cultures come to their own conclusions on what is" True" justice, to my master, Super Boy Prime has the most absolute pure belief in his justice, making him the ultimate hero. No matter how much you disagree, we will soon see whose judgment is superior once and for all."

"PS…it's going to be _me!_ " Prime seethed out as he crossed his arms." After all, any god who thinks corrupt heroes are cool are as corrupt, _and_ as guilty as them!

I have to take down all you fake hero's as hard as it gets so that no one ever doubts that I'm the strongest there is!"

Prime prepared to charge at Ben, before the Hulk suddenly landed in front of the two. The green man's eyes quickly narrowed before the Hulk grunted out," Stupid kid, that's _my_ title! You may be strong, but I'm going to bash your annoying face in!"

The Hulk jumped up and tried to smash Prime's head in with a hammer blow, but Prime just sneered as he caught the Hulk's attack, and shocked everyone as he pushed the taller man back." Maybe you're the strongest in your broken world you monster, but in _my_ world unstable freaks are not fit to be a hero! You're just a green Grundy to me, and you're going to learn the hard way who number one is!"

Prime pushed back the Hulk's arms, and even caused the taller man's bones to crack. As the Hulk screamed in pain he grunted out," Even if a punk like you somehow is stronger for now, your still not number one, because I'm not alone! _Now_ Rick!"

The corrupt Superboy suddenly glanced to the right, and saw the Hulk's friend Rick Jones, who had transformed into a blue muscular being like the Hulk called A-Bomb, who had the power to curl up into a ball, introduce himself by swiftly smashing into Prime's head. The blow left a shock-wave, but Prime proved sturdy enough to take the blow and still try and crush the Hulk's arms.

However, A-Bomb hit him long enough for the She-Hulk to have enough time to roundhouse kick Prime in the head before he could react, allowing the Red Hulk and the Red She-hulk to grasp Prime's arms.

As Prime yelled out at being denied the Red Hulk grinned." Annoying as you are Bruce, I'll work with you to put this punk in his place! Some freaks may be able to out muscle the Hulk but, not the entire Hulk family!"

Prime saw the Hulk grin, and also saw the son of the Hulk, Skaar, try and stab him in the eye before he swiftly headbutted the sword to break it, and struggled against four Hulk's at once before screaming out." You freaks may be strong, but your just monsters! I'm the ultimate hero!"

Prime was weighed down as the Hulk family tried to immobilize him, only for Prime to fire his heat vision right through the Hulk's lungs, and then spin around rapidly like a tornado to blast all the Hulk's at once.

The Red Hulk was able to absorb some of the energy thanks to his unique power, but Prime got mad at seeing this and uppercut Red Hulk out of the throne room before he yelled out," Don't you get it yet? I'm above everyone, being the best hero means being the best _period_!"

Before Prime could renew his assault suddenly a massive pillar of fire erupted underneath him. As he yelled in pain Jean flew above him before the mass of energy shaped like a phoenix cried out." No matter how powerful you are, evolution will _not_ be allowed to be at the mercy of such a twisted individual!

You may have had a firm grasp on your world, but holding a thing-shaping a thing-does not make it yours forever…. things change…they evolve. You _only_ know how to destroy, you have no right to shape the future."

Jean unleashed the full power of the Phoenix Force to unleash such blistering flames that it was nearly like being trapped in a blistering sun. As Prime saw everything around him melt he just flashed his teeth." You think _you_ have the right you Phoenix freak? You call me nasty, but you were even nastier all because losers like Mastermind and Atrocitus sweat talked you! And unlike me _you_ attacked people who did not even attack you first!"

"I regret what I did under the influence of the Red Lantern Ring, but I'm willing to do what it takes to atone for the pain I caused. On the other hand, I can see your thoughts, and can see that you enjoy causing suffering.

You held back because of your morality, but you twisted your morality so that all you don't like must suffer for not embracing your brand of justice. Such a twisted mind, must be destroyed!"

Jean then unleashed a duo assault, unleashing an even more intense flame while also using her mutant powers to attack Prime's mind. The candidate to be a Dimensional Nihilo General screamed in pain for a few moments, but then grasped his fist and had veins form in his forehead." I _hate_ when people read my thoughts you damn Phoenix bimbo! You think you know what I think? Think again! You can't stop me even if you can read my thoughts!"

Prime dashed right through the flames to try and get to Jean, and while the Omega class mutant unleashed even more power, Prime was pushed back a little but slowly flew closer to her by the second. As he saw Jean start to look fearful he laughed yet again." You can call yourself whatever you what you bimbo, but even if you think you're a primordial force of existence your just another corrupt girl!

And no matter how much energy you throw my way I'm gonna get through, and then I'll break you like any other bad girl! This time when I'm done with you there won't even be any ashes left to come back from!"

Prime bashed away the wing projects from the Phoenix, but before he could get his hands-on Jean, Cyclops yelled out in anger. "No, I won't lose her again, not to the likes of you!"

Cyclops took off his visor and unleashed the biggest optic blast he could muster. But as the massive red energy beam hit its target Prime just snickered as he glared at the mutant." You think you can out eye laser me? Die knowing how worthless you are loser!"

Prime quickly unleashed another burst of Heat Vision to overpower Cyclops. Before he could kill him, Super Girl and a few others came to his side and unleashed their own attacks to push the Heat Vision back. As he did Green Lantern unleashed his power to form a construct over his opponent's neck to try and cut off his power.

As he saw Prime struggle he chuckled." Your annoying enough to have everyone gun for you punk, no matter how strong you are your being shut down cold!"

Prime just saw Nova, Quasar, and some of the others used their powers to further weigh him down, only for him to yell out," Cold!? You don't know cold! Cold is being the only survivor from a planet that was erased! I lost everything because that Doctor Doom tried to steal the Beyonder's power and only took away everything I cared about as a result! Cold is being locked away because you tried to do the right thing! Cold, is what life made _me_!"

Prime quickly unleashed a massive cold breath from his mouth to try and freeze everyone around him. As he saw Ben come for him he easily caught the Star Sword before grasping Ben by the throat." And everyone that made things like they are, are the bad guys! And your all going to get the justice you deserve!"

Ben saw his attacker prepare to try and repeat what he did to Black-Bolt, before Superman suddenly tackled him. As the Man of Steel saw his younger twisted counterpart glare at him before he steeled himself." After all this I'm starting to think you're a younger version of Ultraman of the Crime Syndicate, _not_ me! This is your last chance to wake up, or I will do whatever it takes to take you down!"

"You can try, but you can't because I'm the better you! I'm not afraid to do what needs to be done like you!"

As Prime tried to punch Superman out of the way, the leader of the Justice League caught his punch and resisted more than Prime expected. As Superman pushed back he yelled out a passionate," You think not being afraid makes you better Prime? I fear every day if I go out of control! Because with every step I take it can be an earthquake if I forget to hold back my strength! With every breath, a hurricane!

Growing up I felt like I lived in a world made of cardboard, always afraid of losing control, because if I did someone might die. But because your me, or at least some twisted version of me, I know I don't have to hold back at all! So now I'll show you just what I can really do!"

Superman then wound his fist up, and uppercut Prime so hard that it shattered all the glass in the area. Before Prime could recover Nova, Super Girl, Captain Marvel, and others all hit Prime at once to send him spiraling to the ground once more, only for Superman to hit him again.

As Ben saw Prime yell in pain he grinned, and then saw Batman was nearby before he went to him." So, this is Superman's full power? Now I see why he is known as the number one super hero."

"Maybe, but it's still not enough." Batman casually retorted." It may hurt Prime, but it's clearly not enough to stop him. This is clearly going to take drastic measures."

"Speaking about that," Ben threw in calmly as he cleared his throat." I know we don't have time for small talk but I hear your kind of the man who plans for everything?"

"And if I am?"

"I'm just saying, I thought of an idea that might in theory work on Prime. It's going to need everything we got for it to work though."

"I'm listening."

Ben proceeded to tell the Dark Knight and the hero's around him his plan, but before Batman could respond Prime suddenly yelled in wild fury and at seeing Superman coming for him he unleashed another burst of heat vision. While his target dodged that he quickly unleashed a lunging punch.

As Superman caught the punch Prime growled out," Just die and leave this universe to me! Your to corrupted to understand just how much of a failure you are!"

"Understand Superboy? Your willing to destroy everything and everyone to feel what, special? Needed?"

"I _am_ special! I'm the _only_ one who can rescue this messed up universe to make things how they should be! I'm the _only_ one who knows how to make it right. When you and all the other corrupt heroes are erased on one will be confused about who the true hero is, on who the _real_ Superman is!"

"Even if you do that, you will _never_ be Superman! Because you have no idea what it means to be Superman!"

"Yes I do! I'm from Krypton! The _real_ one, a better Krypton then yours _ever_ was!"

"It's not about where you were born. It's not about what powers you have or what you _wear_ on your chest! It's about what you do, it's about action!"

"SHUT UP!"

Prime suddenly headbutt his older counterpart, and did it a few more times till he caused Superman to bleed. As the older man's stance weakened Prime rapidly punched Superman in the gut." Your right about one thing, it is about action! I have the power to make my actions trump all the bad guy's action! That's why my action is going to shut up you liars, once and for all! Die!"

Prime suddenly grasped Superman by his cape and spun around rapidly like a tornado before he threw Superman so hard that he was flung not just out of Attilan, but out of the planet, through the barrier the Beyonder created and right into the sun.

As everyone watched in horror at this display of might Prime looked down smugly on everyone." Do you get it now? Even someone close to me, can't stop me! The only thing you can do, is decide how you want to die! Now, time to keep my promise about killing that girl dead so bad there won't even be ashes left!"

Prime gave a deranged glance at Jean, but before he could a golden energy sword wave raced into his face. While it did little more than sting, it was enough for the demented version of Superman to look up and see Ben staring him down.

The Enji Knight just greeted his enemies scowl with a defiant grin." Yah about that…I'm not really keen on dying today in any way if you don't mind. Then again even if you _do_ mind there is still too much on the line to let you have your way no matter what!"

Prime just spat on the ground before he leaned forward." Did I hit you so hard you got brain damage Enji loser? I'll kill you whatever way I feel like it because you're too weak to stop me! Here, got some words for you to live and die by in the next few seconds!"

Ben saw his foe grasp part of the castle wall and rip it off before quickly using his heat vision at low power to write words on the wall. Everyone was tense a few seconds before Prime gleefully showed that he wrote," Here lays Enji loser Ben Auro, with great power comes one-big zero, died like the hypocritical wuss he is!" Seeing this just caused Ben to roll his eyes. "Seriously? No super ability for insults eh? Just because your title was Super Boy did not think you could insult on a second-grade level!"

"Shut up! _I'm_ Superman now, because Superman is dead! And you're going to wish I killed you as easily you lying failure but you're going to regret not learning the lesion I gave you last time! Don't matter how many copies of yourself you make, or how big a laser blast you can shoot cause nothing you do can hurt me!"

"Don't think there is nothing to see yet Prime, I did not show you everything I could do just yet! Besides, I'll give you that you have the edge power wise for now but what's changed is now I got a firm idea on just what you are, and know how to take you down! Now Storm!"

The member of the X-Men flew high into the sky before her eyes glowed." Winds, rain, block out the sky with your rage!"

Using her mutant power Storm caused a storm to quickly break out and block the sky. As rain poured down and lighting flashed by, Prime got hit by lighting and merely sneered." Think I'm going to break down and cry over a little lighting like some puny dork?"

"Maybe not, but I did hear that your kind gets their power from the yellow sun."

"You _really_ think I would shut down in the rain faker? A Kryptonian is not a solar battery punk, even if the sun's not out I still have more than enough energy in me to kill everyone left in Battle World! "

"Even if that's true, I'm going to give you as less as an edge as possible! Speaking of edges, _Kaio Ken, times twenty_!"

The savior of the universe dug down and unleashed all the power he could handle with one burst before charging at Prime. His opponent eagerly charged at him to try and fly right through with him. For a moment he thought he succeeded, only to realize he hit through a after image. The moment he realized that Ben appeared on top of him, and greeted him with his sword.

The member of Squad 7's stunt caused his sword to slice through Prime's face. It was not a deep cut, but it was enough for Prime to see blood trickle down, and get newly enraged. The man who saw himself as the ultimate hero prepared to unleash another burst of cold breath to try and freeze Ben, only for the Hulk to tackle him, and then for Wonder Woman to dive at Prime with her sword.

Iron Man saw more hero's go to assist Ben before he checked the status of his armor." Alright, if the plan is going to work it's now or never. At least the others seem to have managed to got Trinity back to normal, they are telling me she is at her best self. As long as that means she can do what I wanted her to do then we still have a shot. Hey Flashes, I'm going to need your speedy building skills to pull this off so get ready to show me you really are faster than Quicksilver."

Captain America eyed the former Avenger carefully before he sighed." Alright Tony just what _is_ your end game? I know your machine blew up a planet before but now your saying that was not in its complete state? It already blew up a planet but, something tells me even that kind of fire power is not going to cut it with Prime. Don't tell me you were attempting to blow up this entire reality Stark?"

"Haha…your thinking the wrong kind of overkill Steve. The energy has been more unstable then I first expected, that's why I needed Trinity to stabilize the process. But it's more like a scalpel then a hammer for this."

"What, what do you mean?"

"Steve, if I have to explain how the Miracle Machine will work we will most likely be dead before I'm done so… _you're_ really going to have to trust me on this."

Before the first Avenger could respond he saw Prime yell furiously before he flew above Ben and unleashed a massive burst of heat vision the size of a building he winced." Guess we don't have many good options, just do it right."

"Heh, if nothing else I always do my tech right. Right, let's move!"

Iron Man moved off with Batman, the Beast, the Flash, and the others he needed to complete his project, and thankfully for him his current enemy was too busy trying to vaporize Ben at the moment.

The owner of the Star Sword moved at full speed but tensed up as he realized Prime was able to keep up his Heat Vision as he moved without any visible strain.

Prime saw Ben just barley stay out of his heat visions path and just chucked." Run run as fast as you can, you _can't_ outrun the Super man! The more you struggle the more pathetic its going to be when I waste you and carve my S on your corpse! "

Ben flew higher and realized that Prime had carved a S like the Superman logo into the planet itself with his heat vision as he was chasing him and could not help but roll his eyes." Seriously? Your so insecure you have to try and carve your name into the planet?"

"Shut up! It's to show the other worlds who the champion here is, before I throw this planet full of fakers at them to get them next! It's to show everyone just how mighty a hero I am!"

"The harder you try and call yourself a hero, the more you prove you don't have an idea on what a hero truly is! But no matter how hard you lash out I will force you to see what you really are! _Senkei_!"

Ben unleashed a surge of light from the holy blade, before suddenly Superboy Prime found himself surrounded by a cage of golden energy blades. The very unheroic man just snorted at the sudden sight." You think having a bunch of swords scares me? Don't matter if you have one or a million, no, a _billion_ swords! It won't be enough!"

"Guess there is only one way to find out eh? _Divine Millennia Slash_!"

Prime saw golden energy swords dive at him from all directions, but Prime just chuckled as he bat the swords away like they were fleas. As one went for his face he merely caught it in his mouth with ease. After chewing on it for a few seconds like it was a candy bar Prime threw it back at Ben." I love a good snack after a workout! Seriously, still think your tricks matter or do I have to poke your eyes out with your own precious sword to get my point across?"

"Don't say that till the trick is over Prime, because now it's time for the second act! Here we go!"

Ben's hand glowed with light, before suddenly a whole new set of energy blades filled out across the sky. Prime sneered at this till Ben's aura expanded, and all of the swords in the air changed from a golden color to a blood red one.

The leader of the Justice Force looked determined before he had the new batch of red swords all dive at Prime again.

Ben's target had his eyes twitch at the sight of this as he charged forward." Think making your swords red is going to scare me? Who's a brat now? I'll show you pain you weak little, huh?"

Prime dove through the first wave of red energy swords, but as he went on he realized one cut him across the cheek. He then realized he felt dizzy." What lame trick is this now? Wait a second, these swords, almost look like a red sun!"

Ben flashed an anxious grin before countering with a dry,"That's because my swords are now reflecting the light of a red sun. While I like the golden look, after some training I can focus and change what kind of light my energy blades produce. Thanks to advice from Batman, the Green Lantern and a few of the others I was able to match the precise wavelength of your weakness! So, what's that about being invincible?"

Prime saw his blood trickle down before he grasped his fist tightly." Damn you! Your little tricks are nothing, _nothing_! Maybe you can chip some energy away from me, but I still have so much that it won't change a damn thing!"

Ben saw his opponent unleash another massive burst of Heat Vision and used all of his power to keep it at bay with the Star Sword. As he saw Prime was looking more strained then before he shouted out a resolute,"Then I'll just have to chip away harder! _Divine Atonement Slash_!"

Ben had a storm of energy swords composed of red sunlight burst out underneath Prime and consume him like a downpour. While Ben's target proceeded to bat away the blades, to Ben's relief, some started to stick into his body and damage his armor. Ben heard Prime yell and just looked confidant. "Yes, it's working! Your power may sort of be like a solar battery, so I'm cutting your fuses!"

"You damn punk, you're going to pay! No matter what, you're not going to beat me, no cheap tricks will be enough to take down the ultimate hero! I _always_ find a way out, no matter how bad it gets I always pull through!"

Ben saw Prime look at him with a look of raw hate, and saw his enemy quickly dash at him in the same way he dashed at Black-Bolt, only for the Enji to quickly cast the Spiral Light Blitz spell to have more red sun energy swords form around him.

As one pierced Prime's left leg and another went through his right shoulder Ben quickly dashed above his opponent, and had more energy swords bombard Prime." Everyone's luck runs out sooner or later Prime, you just got to make sure you have it when it counts! For all your power, did things ever really change for the better in your world? Like Superman said, all you cared about was stroking your ego, you did nothing pass the short term to change people's lives for the better!"

"Screw you loser! I saved everyone no matter what, anything else is the real pipe dream! After all, I did what the people wanted, it's how the world worked! I saw what happened to all those X losers, the Inhumans and the others on their world! No matter how many times they saved the world people never liked them better! People never change, so you just do what a hero's supposed to do!"

"Only because you were to short sited about the possibilities Prime! Even if it's more difficult, to change the very nature of humanity, of mortal consciousness so that there won't be any need for super hero's is the ultimate goal of a hero! Superman left such an impact that he inspired the Legion of Superhero's to carry on his legacy a thousand years later.

Maybe it did not last forever, but it _will_ be a longer legacy then yours! I know the path to the true utopia of understanding is possible, and I'll carve a future to that path, and cut down anyone that tries to stop it! Its time you face your justice Prime, _Quasar Justice Force Slash_!"

Ben suddenly had dozens of red sun energy swords surge into the Star Sword to have it become a massive blade of red sun. The Enji wasted no time unleashing his brutal sword combo and attacked as fast as he could to give Prime as little time to retort as possible. With each blow Ben carved up more of his opponent's armor, and also drove more Red Sun light into him.

After slashing him enough times to form a pentagram of light Ben appeared above Prime to focus and try and unleash a killer blow. The wounded Dimension General snarled with primal fury and tried to blast Ben away with another burst of Heat Vision, but after being weakened so much by the red sun Ben was able to slash the blast in half and bring his sword down.

Prime moved fast enough to avoid being sliced completely in half but he still got cut completely across his body. As an explosion of light blasted out Prime coughed up blood and screamed in pain.

Ben saw his opponent start to fall to the ground, and for a moment wondered if he managed to land the conclusive blow before in the blink of an eye he grasped Ben by the throat.

The corrupt version of Superman was coughing blood and looking like he was about to have a stroke as he roared out." That hurt, that really, _really_ hurt! But your still just a man trying to kill a super man! And now I'm going to keep my promise to, GUH!"

All of a sudden Superman appeared from above, and smashed Prime so hard that in less than a second he was smashed through Attilan, and deep into the planet. As Ben caught his breath he saw Superman was glowing red, like he was part of the sun itself. As The Man of Steel glanced below he uttered a solemn,"You won't tarnish my legacy ever again! Ben, sorry it took so long, but looks like your plan worked."

"Heh…mostly." Ben answered nonchalantly." Just had a bit of timing off that last blow. Oh well, just, maybe, we are close to finishing this."

"Don't worry, Prime thought he was hurting me but, he just supercharged me to even the odds."

Everyone heard a manic yell before Prime burst up above everyone, with the left side of his face looking black and blue and a massive cut across his chest, with all of his armor destroyed from Ben's attack.

Prime just glanced at Superman before he snarled out," How the hell did you get back in time? This punk's tricks should not have weakened me enough to put a weaker loser version of me match me!"

"You just proved you relied too much on your superior power that you did not even realize you could empower yourself by dipping in the sun! Too late, I'm not going to let you get the chance! This ends here Prime, you been exposed for the fraud you are!"

Prime yelled with pure hate and grasped his hands so hard blood came out." I'm not the fraud, you are! NO matter what your tricks, your all just fake heroes! I'm the only one, I'm the _true_ hero!"

Prime suddenly had his eyes glow purple, before an aura of darkness spread around him like wildfire. He laughed erratically as he cut his own chest with his finger, to write the superman S emblem on his own chest out of blood. "All the corrupt stuff _has_ to die! Once everything is gone only then will things be right! I'll just destroy everything! Once you losers have nothing to breath most of you will just die and I can pick off whoever is left! I can do it you know, there is _nothing_ I can't do when I really want to!"

Prime suddenly rapidly spun his right fist. And as it begun to look like a blur and glow Superman saw this and gasped. No…I did not think even he would attempt an Infinite Mass Punch!"

"Infinite Mass Punch? Wait, I have a pal named Sonic who had an Infinite Mass Spin dash attack."Ben uttered tensely." Something about him spinning real fast at once to unleash a really strong impact."

"That's the gist of it but, no offense to your friend but the attack is going to be _far_ worst when someone with Prime's power unleashes it. I used the move myself while going all out only a few times, and it took out a planet. With the planets in this battle world as close together as they are, he might not only destroy this one but the others nearby!"

"Sure as hell not going to let _that_ happen! "Ben uttered as he gave Prime a deadly serious look."No matter how massive a tantrum you throw, you're not going to win! Because when it comes down to it, justice is not on your side!"

Prime just kept laughing madly as his right eye twitched and he looked like he was about to have a stroke."Course it is loser, because I'm the strongest! I have to be, if I'm not, then I'm nothing! I always pull through, SO GIVE UP AND DIE ALREADY!"

Ben saw his enemy dive into the air, before coming down like a meteor of raw rage. Realizing how serious his enemy was caused the Enji to throw out a slick grin." If you're that hardcore about hero's, then I thought you knew that a real hero _never_ gives up! While it's important to have the power to defend what you care about, to intend to never lose, to never taste defeat is just setting yourself up for a fall.

 _Everyone_ fails sometime or another, even gods fail! But if you become hellbent on never failing then you become…well… _you_. Its only by failing can we learn, can we grow! I made mistakes, but as deeply as I swore to learn from them for them to have meaning! And I won't let someone like you to stop me! One way or another, this ends now! _Kaio Ken times twenty,_ _Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning SHINRYUKENHA_!"

Ben pushed his body as far as he could before unleashing his combined energy blast. The blast smashed into Prime's vibrating fist, but it only stalled him for a few moments before Prime pushed through."HAHAHAH! No matter what you do you will never be stronger then me!"

Superman saw Ben wince before he narrowed his eyes."Maybe one on one, but he is not alone! "

Superman quickly unleashed as power a burst of Heat Vision as he could in his super charged state to merge with Ben's attack. As he did the Green Lantern, Jean, Cyclops, Super girl and all the hero's around that could help fired their attacks to merge with Ben's.

Yet while this combined energy blast did push back Prime, they could not over power Prime's Infinite Mass Punch. Seeing all the determined faces just made the disgraced hero get even more manic."Bring it on, even if everyone in Battle-World takes me on I won't lose!"

Yamamoto had thrown in his attack to, yet seeing that his target was still not backing down caused him to wince." Damn this insane youth! All your actions to erode his power and it amounted for naught?"

"No, the Red Sun swords _did_ work!" Ben retorted fiercely,"Hate to say it but if I did not erode his strength we might not be able to have lasted this long! Still, as insane as he is, his limits really are ridiculous. Still, if Brad's absolute force was not enough to kill me, then this insane clone won't either! I mean…it can't take a miracle to stop him, right?"

"Don't worry Ben, even if it does we got a miracle coming right up!"

The Enji widened his eyes for a few moments before he realized who contacted him on the commlink."That you Lloyd? Ah glad things are working out on your end, was getting worried when my clone did not get back to me."

"Haha…sorry about that we had to use the clone as a emergency power source."

"Wait…what? Power source for what?"

"Er…don't worry he agreed to it. Long story short our robot pals managed to stop Sigma. Thanks to Beck he got that Trinity thing to her proper senses. Now Iron dude, er, I mean Iron Man, Batman, and the others are using Trinity with their machine and they say it will take down that wack-job! Just hold him back a little while longer!"

"All right, but no matter how complex this machine is you have to pull it off soon because I don't think we can drag this out much longer!"

As Ben and the others used everything they had to keep Prime's world breaking attack back, their allies were working as fast as they could to help them in time. Thankfully with the help of Barry and the others with the Speed Force, fast as they can means very, _very_ fast.

Wally and Jessie were able to retrieve the other numbers, and at the moment Stark was doing the finishing touches on his trump card, the Miracle Machine.

Captain America saw that his former comrades were all but done before he saw that the machine looked like a stainless-steel turbine engine with twin pillars around it before he raised his eyebrow." This is what you went to such great lengths to build Stark? It, looks well, unremarkable."

The mutant with the appearance of a blue furry beast named Hank McCoy, who had the title of the Beast just hanged upside down in the remains of the ceiling." True it's not sleek Captain, but as they say beauty is just skin deep yes?"

Stark chuckled before adding," True it lacks my style but to be fair Steve, I did not come up with the blueprints. The blueprints came from the Justice League. In the language of its makers, some controllers or something, it was called _Geh-Jedollah-the Absolute_. But, might as well just call it a Miracle Machine. It's not as good as the Infinity Gems but it will do. Steve, its more or less a chunkier Cosmic Cube, and you have plenty of experiences with that eh?"

"Seriously? So, in the end it's something that turns thoughts into reality? And this has worked in the past?"

Batman looked over the energy readings before he nodded. "This is no delusion. We learned of the Miracle Machine from when we met the Legion of Tomorrow in the future and they talked about it as a gift. When our enemy Darkside threatened to destroy everything, Superman met with Brainiac Five of the Legion to see the machine. I _was_ not around at the time but it seems to have successfully restructure reality and remake the Universe thus averting the end of creation as Darkseid's spirit attempted to drag reality down with his own death. So, in the end, _that's_ what you intended to do Stark?"

Eh, more or less. I know Doom's plan to steal the Beyonder's energy backfired so I figured at least we could use it to overpower some of the stronger enemies, if not rob them of their strength. It, was clearly an unstable process, and I realized I needed a stable enough power source to well, restructure reality. Trinity, with her power to convert mass amounts of energy, was the best shot we have.

And, now it's time to see if I'm a mad genius or not. You guys ready Beck?"

Iron Man glanced up to see Beck, and all of the other Mighty Numbers, the fiery mighty number one _Pyrogen_ , Mighty Number two the water based Cryosphere, Mighty Number three the female light bulb like Dyantron, Mighty Number four, the tall male robot that had arms like a cross of wrecking machine and Guts-Man, Seismic, Mighty Number five, a robot that's head looked like a sniper rifle named Battalion,Mighty Number Six, the blue aerial based Aviator, Brandish, Countershade, and Ray all standing on top of the Miracle Machine, with Trinity floating above it.

Beck saw Trinity and gave a thumb up."We are as ready as we can be, right Doctor White?"

"Yes, the calculations are all worked out. With all the Numbers synchronized with Trinity, she will successfully be able to overlay the power. Go for it!"

Stark took a deep breath before he looked at everyone."It's now or never then. Well, if we are going to die anyway might as well be on our term. T'Challa, the target is locked on Superman's nutty clone right?"

The man known as the Black Panther nodded."I narrowed it down to lock on to Prime's energy alone. It should be ready."

"Good, the backlash would not be as bad as say, the Ultimate Nullifier but, still don't want to make things even worst if things backfire."

Captain America could not help but chuckle at this."Are you the real Tony Stark? Don't think I ever heard you doubt your skills in my entire life."

"Oh, after all this you have faith in me Steve?"

"It was never your brain I doubted Stark, just your heart. And at the moment I'm willing to trust that your instincts are the best way out of this."

"Well I'll take it. Everyone ready, Miracle Machine locked on, and fire!"

Beck, Trinity, Ray, and the other Numbers all glowed with light, before the entire Inhuman city surged with light, and nearly all the energy it had, along with energy from all over the planet poured into the machine, Trinity absorbed all that energy, before it went into the machine itself, and fired out a massive blue beam of light.

The light raced out from the Inhuman Coliseum, and head right for Super boy Prime. The one chosen to be one of the Beyonder's champion saw the new source of light coming for him and just roared out,"How many of you fake heroes are still hiding? It's useless, its, huh? NO!"

The beam hit Prime right in the chest, and for a moment he thought nothing of it, till he suddenly felt sick, and saw the Vollständig on his face ripple, before it shattered. As the Miracle Machine altered Prime to shatter the Aschetonig ability the Beyonder bestowed on him he saw his fist starting to crack before he seethed out a delirious,"This, this _has_ to be a trick! You, you cheaters are just trying to trick me! But no matter what you do or say, I know I can never lose! That's right, I can't lose, I won't lose to fake corrupt heroes like you! I hey!"

Spiderman suddenly swung around and fired his compact webbing to fire his web shooters at the man's eyes. In his weakened state, the distracted madman was hit successfully and for the moment blinded. Spiderman saw Prime yell from his ambush and quickly threw another burst of webbing at his mouth before he laughed." No matter how this goes down, at least we can end this with not having to hear you moan!"

Ben saw that despite Prime's erratic boasts, his fist was starting to crack more and more. The member of Squad 7 then shot back with a driven," You can choose to believe your alternate facts all you want Prime, but the _reality_ is that you're not the hero, you're an insane villain that's getting the justice you deserve! NOW!"

The leaders of the Justice Force and the Justice League put everything they had left for one final push, and everyone's combined attack pushed Prime's Infinite Mass Punch back, till it shattered his fist. As the webbing quickly vaporized, Prime saw his arms start to vaporize before yelling out a delirious," NO! Your cheating, if this was my world I would have win! Mister Beyonder, help me not lose to the fake heroes! I can't, see anything! This can't be real, I'm the true, RAHH!"

Prime gave one last scream of outrage, before his limbs vaporized and he was pushed to the edge of the barrier the Beyonder cast over the planet. At last the energy exploded, vaporizing every cell of Super boy Prime's body and shattering the Beyonder's barrier over the world in the process. As the light faded, Ben realized every trace of his fanatical enemy was gone, and allowed himself to slouch over and breathe easy." Alright, just pulled it off by the skin of our teeth but we made it!"

Superman gave a wary sigh before he nodded."I hate when any life has to be lost, but he just refused to try and change. Let's just end this demented game before anyone else has to suffer. Most of all, let's just make sure there are no more curve balls to this game."

As everyone looked around to make sure things were indeed over, one of the few people not happy with the outcome of the fight was quickly withdrawing from everyone before she was noticed.

Yabbat was shocked to see Prime disintegrate and as the Black Swan saw Ben wearily land on the ground with his old and new allies all looking relived she eyed him intently."Super Boy Prime, was defeated? But, he had the favor of Rabum Alal! He was fated to be one of the Divergence Catalysts to push through the Incursion ritual, and be a singularity to let the Master have a firm grasp on the heathen realm! How, could such frail hypocritical ideas overcome the ultimate power?"

Suddenly a blistered Towa floated over, with the charred remains of Mira floating around her specter before she giggled darkly." Because now it's clear without a doubt that Cosmos's champion was not given that title lightly. This savior of the invalid existence was able to reach out to the warring sides and get them to understand each other. His flexible passion was able to overcome Prime's ridge passion, perhaps his heroic reason is the superior heroic reason after all."

Yabbat just narrowed her eyes before responding with an acidic,"It matters not, the concepts of the old order will soon fade into nothingness. Still, it's clear we must twist this Ben Auro's faith against him, choke him with his own strengths.

Ben Auro himself has direct protection from Cosmos but perhaps it might be wise to replace one of his comrades with one of our own when they are separated to trick him. The bald Enji Master seems to have enough powers to pull it off with the proper stage."

Towa smirked before she flicked her hair back." It's no use, Ben Auro seems to have more evolved senses then the reports indicated. But, you have the right idea, in fact the other Swans have already begun to work on a more, nuanced version of your idea as this unfolded. Yes, Ben Auro has shown just how passionate he is about seeing his dream realized. That's why it must be shattered by one that can twist the knife the best.

We have the means to pull off, so in the end while it seems like a setback, its merely to give Cosmos's champions a false sense of security. So let the "hero" think he is closer to salvation, so that the despair he will feel in the next stage will be even sweater."

Yabbat nodded, before the two Black Swans warped away from the planet. Ben was too busy keeping himself conscious to notice their departure, and as he saw X, Megaman, Beck, and the rest of the group arrive he chuckled as he powered down and put the Star Sword away."X, Zero, Lloyd, everyone, you made it! So, glad you made it out ok."

Zero laughed as the two shook hands."C'mon you _really_ doubted we could not handle another half-baked Sigma copy? Though, I do admit Beck's quick thinking made things calm down a lot faster."

"That so? Knew you could do it Beck." Ben said as he looked at the Mighty Number proudly before giving an thumbs up."Thanks for helping us save everyone."

Beck beamed proudly before he looked at everyone." I'm just glad I could be useful in a battle like this. But even though I did my part it would not have mattered if you all did not do yours! I mean, you really beat Super Boy Prime? That's insane, I did not think that was possible with how crazy strong he looked when I first saw him!"

Ben looked proud before quipping back," Oh you know, courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality and all. Just, very relived my ideas were not half baked. Still, thank you for having my back on this."

Batman shrugged before responding with a detached,"You're not too bad as a strategist Enji, so it was simply the most logical course of action. I'm just relived you were able to get everyone to put aside their differences so we could be a united front."

Captain America looked at Iron Man with remorse."I am grateful you were able to get me to see things clearly before it was too late son. I admit, I got to obsessed over one thing and nearly lost sight of the bigger picture."

Ben shrugged before throwing out a friendly,"Eh, it happens from time to time. I know how it feels to have missed something before it's too late so, just wanted to see people avoid that mistake if I can help it. Well that and save the world and all."

"Well not sure if everything's going to be singing kumbaya kid but least we all agreed to put everything on hold so we can live to work it out." Stark throw out dryly." Still, I'd love for us all to party at a shawara restaurant over how epic my genius is but not sure it's time to celebrate just yet."

Yamamoto looked at all the hero's warily as he kept his hand near his sword." He's right, we have no idea if this action satisfied the master of this game. For all we know, the next wave of enemies could appear any moment now, right in front of us."

Kratos saw Ben looked warily at the Enji Master before he sighed." It's true that as much as we may want to rejoice, there is little for us to really celebrate yet. Alas we still don't know the fate of our comrades. I like to think they at least landed on the other worlds intact but with how powerful our enemy is there is no way of knowing."

Ben saw how tense his comrades were before he closed his eyes, and gave a calm smile." Don't get to gloom guys, no need to assume the worst yet. I mean, no need to assume the best either but at the very least, even with the Beyonder 's power I would feel if something happened to Lacus, I know it. I don't have as deep a bound with the others but, I know I would have felt something, and I have not yet. So, just saying there is still hope. No matter how powerful this Beyonder is, he still underestimates what us heroes can do when we are determined. And before this is over he is going to have to, huh?"

To everyone's shock the sky suddenly brightened, before the sun, that was still where the Beyonder was residing in surged with light. Suddenly a thunderous voice boomed out," **THE NEXT PHASE OF BATTLE WORLD HAS BEEN DECIDED! THOSE WHO REMAIN HAVE ENTERTAINED ME WELL! NOW PREPARE FOR THE FINAL PHASE! PREPARE TO PROVE WHO IS THE MOST WORTHY OF THEM ALL!** "

Ben braced himself as a pathway of pure light seemed to descend from the sun itself, and land directly in front of him. The Enji looked at the other heroes anxiously, before the owner of the Star Sword gave an anxious shrug." So, um…they say what would happened when we got to this point?"

"Only that it would be both the final showdown against those who made it to this point, and that it would be the ultimate test to prove that we are worthy in the way the Beyonder deems it. Sorry, if your friends made it to this point the Beyonder could very well try and make you fight them."

The man who defeated Zannacross closed his eyes for a moment, before confidently looking at the pathway the Beyonder created for him."He does seem sadistic enough. But, to be honest it would be hardly the first time I had something like that thrown my way. No matter what happens, I won't lose my way! I'll do whatever I can to protect those that matter to me, and carve a path to the future I want to bring. Well guys, I doubt our "host" is going to wait all day so ready?"

Both Ben's old and new comrades expressed various forms of agreement and with a deep breath Ben slowly walked up the stairs. As he did he remembered the last time he held his girlfriend in his arms."Lacus, I may be a broken record at this point but no matter what the Beyonder is throwing at you hang in there! No matter what kind of idea he has, I won't let it be enough to stop me! I know, we all have what it takes to defeat even his power! I know, my dream is more than a fantasy, and I'll prove it to everyone before this is over."

Ben braced himself as he climbed the divine stairway to confront what the master of this fractured reality had in store for him, trying to beat away fears that his friends might have not been as lucky as him, and if what he was about to find out would either ease his fears, or confirm them.

Next time, we turn back time a bit, to shift to Doug and his groups time in Battle-World so tune in for _**Chapter 211: Breath of the Wild Rage!**_

Till then, some _**Authors Notes**_ : For one, as I said before I decided to give the Beyonder in my story some powers and aspects of the final villain from the Bleach series, Yhwach. The way Prime was given a aspect of the Beyonder's power was how Yhwach gave the Quincy parts of his power. I hope the way to defeat Super Boy Prime was not seen as to much over kill but it did take quite a lot to take him down, at least the first time in Infinite Crises and most of the other times he came back. The Miracle Machine was what Superman used to save reality from collapsing in the Final Crises event, figured like a good thing to use for this.

Well, hope you liked how Ben's arc played out, as I said again Doug's arc is next, if you forgot their will be aspects of Zelda, the Jojo series and more involved so hope you like how things unfold. Hope you liked enough to leave a review and till next time everyone.


	11. Chapter 211:Breath of the Wild Rage!

_**Chapter 211: Doug's Arc, Breath of the Wild Rage!**_

"God damn it, my ass it was a full proof plan!" Doug screamed out the moment the Beyonder shocked everyone with his sudden announcement and unleashed a shock-wave to blast the group of ships to the various planets that were taking part in Battle-World.

As soon as the blond man saw what was going on he scrambled to hang on to some control of things, but quickly realized that the Beyonder hit the _Zodiac Pinion_ so hard the ship was rapidly spinning over and over.

The member of team seven got so agitated at his ship's alarms blaring off that he smashed the nearest one with his right fist." God damn it I did not spend so many pay checks upgrading my bird just for it to fall apart over one damn push! Stabilize the thrusters!"

The self-proclaimed "Star-Lord" Peter Quill quickly looked over at some monitors before he winced." Whatever you decked your ship with was not enough man, that freak hit us so hard everything's still reeling!"

Aqua quickly glanced outside and saw that the ground looked closer and closer." For now just do whatever you can to stay alive!"

Doug saw Link quickly put on his magnetic boots to stop moving around, then saw Luigi and Yoshi panicky bumble into each other before he cursed. " _Damn it, so much for this being an easy going reunion! Better not be screwed just because Ben was feeling nostalgic_!"

The blond-haired man braced himself as he saw Aqua cast a spell to buffer everyone, just as the Zodiac Pinion crash landed. After a few moments Doug looked around and saw everyone was in one piece before he cracked his neck." Well, that's the last time I let Ben sucker me into taking a trip to Rieze Maxia."

Aqua dusted off her shoulder before throwing a casual," Doug, we already _had_ a job for President Bisley before Ben contacted us, it's entirely possible we would have been caught up in this sick plot and not even had time to react."

"Maybe, or we would have just delivered the pizza and be on our damn way without damaging my ship! Eh, whatever been through worst crashes. Still, everyone alright?"

Axel staggered back to his feet before he looked at a monitor." For now, seems the ship's not. Wherever we are we landed on something that shattered the Zodiac Pinion's right wing, and _all_ the gear on it!"

Doug glanced for a moment to make sure everyone was alright before he saw Aqua grasp her sword." Sorry, I did not have enough time to cast one outside the ship."

"Heh…don't sweat it doll." Doug threw out brashly." Ships are a lot easier to fix up then most people."

Axel winced before throwing in a sly," True enough dude, but unless you got the specs for the ship memorized it could be a real pain. All depends on if our "host" is going to even give us that time. We don't know just what this game of his is, hell we don't even know where we are!"

Doug glanced outside before he cracked his neck." I know it's been a while since we had to face anything worth a damn dude but chill the hell out! No sense sweating over what we don't know, just focus on what we _do_ know.

Seems we are on a planet, and since I don't hear any explosions this Beyonder dude is not keen on frying us this second. Well, for one thing seems like we landed on a desert so don't bring your coats."

Everyone saw that outside the ship they could only see sandy dunes, with a few piles of mechanical wreckage littered across the sand. Star-Lord checked which monitor was working before he turned to Doug." Well, scanners are saying that the planet's atmosphere seems to be the kind that gels with humans."

"Long as that's legit then might as well see what this thing's all about. Dude may not have rolled out the red carpet for us but, now that I'm in this place I'm not going to hide! Get ready for a throw down boys!"

Link grasped the Master Sword tightly before he nodded." Don't fret Doug, I knew I would be leaping into the most intense confrontation since Zannacross, but I came without any regrets if it's to defend Zelda and all I care for."

"Link's a right Doug." Mario threw in as he picked up his hat." We all saw how horrible the future is if we let this Beyonder have his way and no matter how a risky it is we have to stop it no matter what!"

Doug shrugged as he put on his hat." I'll take your word on it dude, still not really sure what Ben and Lacus expect us to do other then have the cannon folder distract the big boss while they try and pull off another big hero act."

Aqua checked her commlink before wincing." Now is not the time time for jokes Doug, we have to get an idea on the situation. Can anyone reach the others? We have to see if everyone is ok before moving forward."

One of the people with Star Lord, the green skinned Zen-Whoberis woman Gamora, checked a few frequencies before she frowned." I can't reach anything at all, but not sure if that's because we are being jammed, or if everyone's dead."

As everyone looked distraught Yoshi suddenly got determined." Yoshi knows Ben and the others won't die that easily! The bad guys want to scare us but we can't let them do that, we got to keep it up!"

Doug just chuckled at the green dinosaur's bravado before he flashed a half-lopped smile of his own." Always running with moxy eh man? No wonder the bro likes having you guys around for support, don't moan at least. The Yoshi is right folks, we don't know if anyone else lived but no matter what we are _not_ going to get out of this hiding and moping! Even if the dude in my way has the power of god, I'm going to face my fate like a man. Let's do this, thanks for the pep talk Yoshi."

"Your welcome Doug, it's what Yoshi does!"

Suddenly Star-Lord's pal that looked like a living tree cut in with an eager," I am Groot!"

Yoshi swerved around before he nodded." Oh, hello Groot! I am Yoshi!"

"I am Groot!"

"Er…I heard you mister Groot."

"I _am_ Groot!"

"Um…maybe someone should check mister Groot, Yoshi thinks he hit his head in the crash and its stuck-on repeat."

The walking raccoon next to Groot, Rocket Raccoon, just face palmed." Groot's fine, or at least fine for him. This is just how he talks."

Doug saw Groot smile before he raised an eyebrow." You mean your tree of a pet is one of those Pokémon or something?"

"Not, really. It's just, how Groot's kind talks. Don't worry about it, I know what he means."

"You damn better, don't have a working translator or protocol Droid and we don't have time for that kind of confusion! Alright, let's see how this Beyonder freak likes to shape his planets."

Doug tipped his hat before walking up to the door and swiftly had it open. The group saw no one was waiting for them before Luigi gulped." Well, so far this place looks normal enough. Maybe this won't be as bad as I, AHH!"

Luigi was so anxious that as he walked out of the ship he failed to realize that the landing plank at yet to load, and thus the green plumber only walked into air, thus falling.

Link quickly dashed forward and grasped Luigi by the leg." I got you Luigi! Hold still and I'll, by the fairies you really _have_ put on some weight as of late. I, don't think I can, AHH!"

Doug saw Link fall off to before he just face palmed." Just great, I got stuck with the B team alright."

Mario and Yoshi ran up and were relieved to see that that Link had used his hook shot to grapple onto the _Zodiac Pinion_ before he and Luigi fell to far. Link saw that there was some solid ground nearby and after landing Luigi down he grimaced." This might be my most bizarre adventure yet, but for the sake of all Hyrule I must carry on no matter how strange the foe's world will be! I'll just have to be ready for, huh?"

Link saw the nearby cactus rustle, before to his shock a fairy flied out of it. The fairy quickly flew across Link's face before shouting out." You…you guys don't look like the others. Hey, listen, who are you guys!"

Link blinked for a few moments and could tell that the fairy was female before his eyes widened in shock." No, it can't be! Navi?"

"Who is that mister? I'm _Airy_ , Airy the fairy!"

"Aye, my apologies miss Airy. You, reminded me of an old friend. We, we are new to this realm. I don't know how things go here but this does not look like a dwelling of Fairies from where I am from."

"Oh well mister, this is not really how a fairy has a home on _Lorule_ either. But this is not my home, I'm just hiding! No offensive but you got to get out of here before the scary guys see you!"

Luigi winced as he looked around. "Scary? What, _kind_ of scary guys?"

Doug saw the three below and just snickered. "I was expecting all kind of things but I admit I did not think this would kick off with a freaking fairy. Whatever."

Aqua looked at Airy intently before she glanced back at Doug." You seriously don't think this is odd Doug? She looks harmless but this could just be a trap!"

"C'mon Aqua, since when have I been worried about things being a trap? Besides, if someone is trying to ambush us sure as hell not going to be some pint-sized chick!"

Axel shrugged as he eyed the fairy carefully," C'mon man, after all you been through you forgot about how things are not as they seem?"

"Man all the peace time soften you up Axel?" Doug muttered as he tipped his hat." I know nothing is at it seems, I just don't _care_! However, things roll I'll just be ready to roll back harder! Now, trap or not let's see what the deal is here."

Doug casually jumped off his ship to land next to Link and Luigi. As the fairy turned to him he cracked his neck." So what's the deal here half pint? Word is there is a lot of fighting going on and all that jazz."

Airy looked around before she responded with a meek," That's right sir, there has been horrible fighting going on between some truly nasty monsters!"

Luigi looked around, checked the sandy ground in front of him and carefully stepped on it. As he saw the sand was not quick sand he wiped some sweat off his brow." How nasty? Well, if they are super nasty at least we will see them coming. Eh…guess it's not as bad as I feared. Just like Dry Dry Desert when I, AHH!"

Luigi's slow increase in confidence was shattered as all of a sudden, a giant grey half fish half worm like monster burst out of the sand in front of Luigi to jump out and try and devour the hapless plumber with one gulp. While Luigi was petrified with fear Link just winced and quickly readied his bow to launch a bomb arrow down its throat.

However, before he or the others could act Doug suddenly dashed up and unleashed a swift lunging right hook.

The blow hit his target before it even realized what happened. A moment later Doug's blow hit it hard enough to send it flying with enough force to smash through dozens of rocks.

As everyone heard the monster moan in the distance Doug just chuckled." Maybe that's pile of ugly is enough to scare rookies but that's just a punching bag to me! If that's what's the top dog in this rock I'll be taking names before sundown. Damn, got sand over my beard though. Eh, it's worth it."

Mario jumped down and saw Luigi was frozen before he tapped him." You a ok Luigi? Did that thing land anything on you?"

"Sand…I hate sand…it's so course and rough and, AHH!"

Doug just slapped Luigi hard enough on the back to knock his hat off." Man how you still so twitchy after all you been through?"

"Er…guess I had a relapse."

"Well better find your backbone man! C'mon these guys are not even worth breaking a sweat to pros!"

Airy saw how confident Doug looked before she giggled." Wow you really are strong to punch a Molduga _that_ far mister! But I seem to not have been clear before. The Molduga may have been a monster but it's not the _really_ bad monster I was talking about."

Luigi took a deep breath before responding with a shaky," What, was that the kid and the momma as big as a. Wait, no…if I say it then it will be true and eat this entire area with one big gulp!"

"Almost but not quite." Airy answered as she flied around frantically." As big as the Molduga and others are, they are just pets for their masters! And some of their owners are really, _really_ nasty! Some of those guys like Azrael make the monsters seem like puppies and bunnies! But, I guess they have to be monsters to be accepted by that creepy _Dio_."

Aqua, Yoshi, and the others landed down before the blue woman looked at the fairy carefully." Dio? I take it this is whoever is causing all the trouble around here?"

Axel nodded before adding,"We, are not from around these parts but we heard about Battle World being about well, battling. Seems this Dio is the dude racking up the most points around here or something?"

"Oh wow your smarter than your caveman red hair indicates mister! Your correct, Lord Dio, is the man who is currently trying to be the champion of this world. He is currently tearing all of Lorule apart to kill anyone that still dares to challenge him, like the _Joestar_ family."

Link looked at his surroundings carefully before he widened his eyes." You know, some of this area, reminds me of the Gerudo desert! It's not a complete match but, the ruins to the left look like the first sprit temple, while part of the right look like where the Mirror of Twilight use to be! Did, this Beyonder recreate Hyrule? Or at least, part of it?

Wait, Na...I mean Airy, you said this world is named Lorule? This Dio, is he under the command of a villain by the name of Ganondorf or Gannon? A man that calls himself the King of Evil, looks like a dark-skinned man with red hair or a pig like demon?"

Airy paused for a few moments before responding with a curious." I never heard of that man, but aside from the all mighty Rabum Alal, Dio obeys no one but his own whims. The others say he once was a human named Dio Brando, who had such a lust for power that he obtained an object of immense darkness to transform into a vampire. He made a pact with the Cult of Demise and quickly turned all of Lorule to a world of ruin, brutally killing anyone that defied him.

Anyone even related to anyone that stood in his way would be made a bloody example, and right now only the Joestar family, who have been fighting Dio for generations still oppose him, along with anyone who still has enough courage to stand with them."

Doug cracked his neck before grunting out," Sounds like this Dio dude is a class act alright. Vampire eh? This family of vampire hunters just about gives me the same vibe as the story that Belmont angel dude ranted on about that Dracula punk. Either way, I reckon if we bust up this Dio freak then we can clean house on this dirtball eh? Point the way fairy girl and we can wrap this up by lunch."

Everyone looked at Doug with shock before Airy blinked a few times." What, you _really_ intend to defeat Lord Dio? Wow, you must be a true champion! Still, that might be difficult with how things seem."

"Why is that girl? You don't know the directions?"

"I'm afraid nobody does. Lord Dio, along with the rest of the Cult of Demise used their combined magical power to forge a magical castle that's comes with a magical barrier that makes it impossible for anyone outside of it to see it! He could be right above us and we would not know it till he wished it!"

Doug saw Luigi turn pale, and saw even Axel and Aqua looking tense before he rolled his eyes." Well dame not sure what passes for advanced stuff around these parts but the truth is my current profession is finding smug punks, kicking down their tricks and kicking their asses's again and again till they are humbled one way or another!

Now I can't sense any large magical energies around, but that has not stopped me in the past! The Zodiac Pinion has enough specs to find were my targets are hiding, I'll find this Dio smartass within the hour, right?"

Everyone heard a crashing noise before they looked up and saw part of the Zodiac Pinion spark before Aqua sighed." If the ship was not damaged, most likely. However, since you put some of the sensors on the wings that might be trickier if the circuits got fried. Fixing bodies and metal is one thing, data is a lot harder to repair."

Rocket Racoon looked around and groaned." You guys said that the guy in charge of all of this put together random worlds across history and slapped them together for this Battle-World thing, right? If this world is not advanced enough to have the tech level we need then we are screwed man!"

Doug paused for a few moments before he chuckled." Kick the drama down a level eh man? Don't know how much stress a raccoon can take before having a heart attack but your pushing it bud.

Seriously, just got to deal with what we got. If we can't find the tech we will just break one bone after another till one of the wizards here is keen on helping us get things patched up. Heh… after all if this Dio guy is as nasty as you say then there is not a lick of reason to show him any mercy."

Aqua saw Mario, Link, and even some of Star-Lord's teammates saw a hungry look in Doug's eye and got disturbed before she sighed." Well we can't just roll over and give up but let's see how it goes before resorting to the worst option ok?"

"Depends on what you think is the worst option Aqua, but Ben seems keen on stressing how we don't have time to waste so no time for being civil!"

Airy cleared her throat before looking right at Doug's resolute eyes." Well mister you do seem really strong but trust me you're going to regret it if you think it will be that easy to challenge Lord Dio. I mean, he did not cheat his way to being the strongest one in this planet!"

"Maybe that's so dame but I'm not from these parts, my crew 's been from planet to planet busting up wiseasses all over. Some of them were vampires so I'm no stranger to what makes them break."

"You don't understand mister, Lord Dio is no normal vampire! He's amassed so much dark energy that he has evolved far past most vampires. While he still prefers to be out at night, things like the light, holy water, garlic, and the others don't faze him at all. Seriously, even his elite minions are crazy strong with powers so strange most of the people they killed did not realize what was going on till they were already dead!"

Axel saw Doug starting to look annoyed before he flashed a slick grin of his own." Doug's right girl, we are no stranger to bizarre adventures."

"Once we get a better understanding of the land here we will make our move Airy." Aqua said politely as she looked at the sky." Whatever we do, we should do it before the sun sets. Even if this Dio is not afraid of the sun, we want to give him as little as an edge as possible."

Luigi saw how bright things were before he took a water bottle he had out of his pocket." Well for one thing does the sun even set on this world? If it does not I don't mind, no time to sleep anyway and at least we won't have to deal with ghosts."

Rocket Racoon rolled his eyes before spitting out," Course the sun sets man, how else would vampires come out eh?"

"Just saying it's so bright that it does not seem like it's going to set anytime soon. Hey, that' because this place has _two_ suns!"

Mario thought his younger brother was letting his anxiety play tricks on him till he glanced at where Luigi was pointing, and quickly looked back and forth in the sky before he winced." Mamma Mia, Luigi is a right there are _two_ suns out!"

Doug stepped back to see there were indeed two suns before he raised an eyebrow." Damn, must have hit my head hard on the way down to miss a sun. Guess the Beyonder dude can really do whatever he pleases. Eh, no biggie it's just my jobs at Jaku and Tatooine all over again. Just pack the extra-large water jugs people and ask Aqua to ice them!"

Airy suddenly gasped before flying lower." Oh no, a second sun? We got to take cover now before it's too late! That second sun is the magic of one of Dio's servants!"

Everyone looked at the second sun with shock before Yoshi blurted out," Wait a second, a _sun_ is a bad guy's toady? Is that even possible?"

"It's more than possible Yoshi." Mario retorted tensely." Bowser had the sun attack me and Luigi the time we first met his kid Morton! This could get a ugly!"

Doug grit his teeth as he looked at the other heroes." C'mon man I know most of yah have had nothing to do but pat yourselves on the pack for saving the universe the last five years but you really get so out of shape that you're afraid of a little hot weather? I mean it's just a sun man, long as we, huh?"

The blond man started to realize that not only was everyone quickly starting to sweat more and more by the second, but outside the shade of the rock pillar steam was rising out of the few cactus and plants in the area. As the group saw a scorpion stagger, and then get vaporized the member of Squad 7 raised an eyebrow." Hey Airy, one of these sun's always get mood swings like that?"

The fairy dived under a rock while yelling out," No! But that's because the _second_ sun was magically summoned by one of Dio's minions!"

Yoshi licked sweat off his head with his own tong as he muttered," Yoshi's fought a lot of crazy bad guys over the years but no one that's created their own sun!"

Doug just had a wild look in his eye as he walked forward." I'll give them points for throwing a curve ball my way, but it's not curvy enough for me to fail to hit back! All we really got to do is blow this sun up!"

Link saw that the fellow blond was deadly serious before he eyed the man carefully." You want to destroy the sun itself Doug? I know your power is enough to oppose the mightiest of Zannacross's soldiers but even so, destroying a star is no small task. I don't think all my ice arrows combined will be enough!"

Rocket Racoon suddenly chuckled darkly." Maybe not elf boy but I figured something like this could have happened so I came prepared!"

"Surely you jest! You figured we would have to blow up a _sun_?"

The furry member of the Guarding's of the Galaxy took out a gun from his backpack with a triangle shaped nozzle before he grinned." The job was to stop a god right? Figured a god can throw anything he or she wants at us, even a sun! That's why I figured a Star Buster might be handy!"

Mario saw orange energy gather around the gun before he looked at the racoon's intended target." You a sure that's going to work? Even if we do blow it up won't we freeze after that?"

Doug cracked his knuckles before responding with a brash," That's the handy thing about having a backup sun man. Not like we have options man, if its legit then do it!"

Rocket Racoon chuckled eagerly as he looked back at the damaged Zodiac Pinion." Always love putting a gun to use! Thankfully I charged up my heat shield before this, I just have to hook in this baby to your ship's core to have enough juice! Should be, huh? Oh, that's not good."

The Raccoon's dire remark was brought by the sun suddenly glowing even brighter, before it had a burst of energy flare out, unleashing a rain storm of raw sunlight come down. Rocket dived out of the way just in time, and as Groot caught him the tree like man saw part of the rock pillar covering them melt before uttering," I am Groot!"

"No this is _not_ a good time for a tan Groot! This is only a good way to burn to death! Damn it, even when they go supernova never saw a star react that fast!"

"That's because it's no normal star, in the end as big as it is, it's still just a weapon! I can sense faint magical energy radiating off the star, and its coming from somewhere in the area. The problem is, the area is too big for me to pinpoint it just yet."

Doug narrowed his eyes before he looked around." Well then, we better move fast! At top speed I should be able to…huh?"

Before Doug could respond the sun got even brighter and grew in size, causing the entire area to get hot enough to burst into flames. Just as Aqua saw the sun glow she on instinct cast a barrier around the entire rock pillar to protect her comrades and the Zodiac Pinion from being roasted.

Doug saw fire erupt all around him before he chuckled." Nice work Aqua, that will teach them to think they can take us out just by kicking a sun at us! "

"Don't get to hasty Doug." Aqua muttered as she fell to her knees." I can't keep this up forever, if the caster of this sun outlasts me then we are in trouble! If, I can find the source I might be able to freeze the area hard enough to knock the caster out but, I'll only have enough energy to do it once!"

"Well the only way to get out of this is to tough it out girl! Damn it this is a pain, I'll just shatter it so we can get on with this!"

Aqua saw how angry Doug was looking before she winced." Don't be so careless Doug! The sun's making it to hot already for anyone to live outside my barrier!"

"I'm no normal fella Aqua, figured you get that by now! I go all out with my aura and I'll be able to sweat it off long enough time to bust that sun one way or another. Better yet cast a barrier around me for insurance!"

"You don't know if that will even work, and I can't spare enough energy to cast another barrier!"

"Nothing is full proof dame, but we got to take whatever shot we have!"

Axel looked at the sun sharply before he grinned." Easy their Doug, don't do anything rash that will leave you with regret! Fire is _my_ element, even when it's the fires of the sun! I'll use my power to try and fight back against this sun! Then you can use your magic to freeze this punk!"

"Alright, I trust you, just be careful Axel."

Doug saw Axel grin at Aqua before he snorted out," Housefires on overdrive are not the same as the sun dude!"

Link saw Aqua looking stressed, and saw the flames outside the barrier getting intense enough to turn the sand into glass before he grasped the Master Sword tightly." Axel may have renounced the Organization of Dark Enji but the powers of flame Xemnas gave him are still quite formidable. Best of luck friend."

Axel smirked and had his charkam form out of flames. The red-haired man swiftly jumped out of the barrier. He winced, before he had fire dance around him." Not bad, but your dancing with a _real_ pro here and you're going to burn baby!"

The former Dark Enji rapidly rotated his wheel like weapons around to have all the flames swirl around him. As he did Mario grinned." Axel sure a knows how to use fire, glad he is on our side now."

Aqua nodded." He can cool it down long enough for me to focus at least. As long as, huh? No!"

To everyone's dread the sun glowed again, and seemed to charge up a laser. Doug just responding by powering up his aura." Bring it! I'll punch your beam back so hard it will bust you up!"

Aqua saw Doug's temper and winced." I have to find the source soon before, huh?"

The blue haired Enji and those around her saw one of the rock's in the distance suddenly shift in position. A moment later an aggressive older male voice shouted out," Their you are you rat! Go _Hermit Purple_!"

Doug's group wondered if the source of the second sun had just announced an attack, when suddenly a mass of purple vines erupted out of the ground, and suddenly attacked a rock.

The act quickly proved to be less random then it seemed as a shout was heard, and the vines threw a man into the air. Doug was baffled as he saw this short overweight man with short spiky hair look shocked, before suddenly a new man charged at him.

This tall man, 195 cm/6'5" of height, had dark hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows and light eyes. He was clad in a modified trenchcoat-length gakuran/tsume-eri with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain.

Underneath he wore a fitted sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated.

On his head was a cap adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand.

As the hatted man saw the fatter man see him he narrowed his eyes." Found you at last. Your sun antics are a pain, so you're going down. Now _Star Platinum_!

The man in the hat had his eyes glow with energy, till everyone saw an aura seeped out of him, till the aura took the shape of a second person. This second man had a skin that was a hue between purple, blue and green.

It had long flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head.

The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin were a darker color than, and divided clearly from, the space around its nose and mouth.

It wore a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse.

A wavy line ran from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots.

As soon as the second being looked at the man in the purple vines in the eyes, it unleashed a devious grin before yelling out,"ORAORAORA!"

The being instant unleashed a barrage of lighting fast punches. Each blow left a thunderous crunch upon impact, and the fatter man was barraged so rapidly that he looked like a blur.

After nearly ten seconds of the onslaught of punches that was so relentless it was like the man was being hit by a machine gun, the spirit above the hatted man suddenly yelled louder before he unleashed a swift right hook that smashed the fatter man in the face, smashing him through a rock.

Doug saw the man yell in pain as teeth and blood went flying. As the man landed on the ground suddenly the second sun flickered, and to the Enji and other's shock, it suddenly shattered. Star Lord saw the man with the hat adjust said hat before he chuckled." I don't know who that dude is but he's my new best friend."

Doug saw the man suddenly look in his direction, and as the two exchange looks he uttered a steady,"Don't be too friendly just yet, for all we know the man wanted us for himself."

Before anyone could respond the other male voice that seemed to unleash the purple vines yelled out an eager,"Nice shot _Jotaro_! That was a pain, at least taking that Arabia Fats out will chip away at our problems a tad. Ah and we even saved some others to boot! Hello their! "

The group of heroes remained on guard as they saw a man that looked in his late sixties walk up to them. Despite his age the man looked in good shape, and had a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, buttonless shirt; khaki pants, dress shoes; and white gloves.

The older man saw the group looking at him and just chucked." Glad we arrived before that lackey roasted yah all. You can relax, we are not keen on fighting you guys if you aren't."

Doug chuckled before throwing back a guarded," Is that so? And how you reckon we ain't enemies?"

"Well because if we were enemies then Dio would not have his minions try and cook you. And any enemy of Dio is a friend of _Joseph Joestar,_ if he is willing."

Doug saw everyone looking at each other before Airy suddenly flew out and looked at the new arrivals in awe." Oh wow, today really is an amazing day! You guys had good timing to show up when the Joestar's were in the area!"

Aqua saw that Doug, Axel, and most of the others still looked wary before she took a deep breath." So, _you're_ the one's that this Dio person hates the most?"

Joseph chuckled before he tipped his hat."Got that right miss. We been the targets of Dio 's hate for generations."

Doug chuckled before throwing out," No offense dude but if you been trying to take out this guy for generations then you don't seem really great at it."

Joseph saw the blond-haired man's wary gaze and just laughed." True, it would be dandy if his legacy was only across one generation, but Dio is one stubborn bastard. Still, no matter how persistent he gets my family never given in to him, making him lash out with even more vicious wrath."

Doug nodded as he looked at the man knocked out in the distance."Another one of _those_ guys eh? Sounds like this punk does not like being dissed."

"It's more than Dio not likening being opposed." Joseph muttered." Dio's actions were all fueled by the twisted rivalry he had with my grandfather, Jonathan Joestar. Dio and my grandfather grew up in the same house, for Jonathan's own father adopted Dio to repay a debt he had with his own father after he saved his life twelve years earlier. Growing up with a bitter poor father made Dio a hell of a bitter person himself, and he was driven to take my family's money for himself.

Jonathan found out that Dio was trying to poison his father to death. After exposing Dio's plot, and finding out that Dio did the same to his own father, Dio got enraged at having his plot foiled and used the dark magic of a demonic stone mask to become a vampire. While the outburst killed Jonathan's father it was not enough to make my grandfather give up.

And, after gaining allies and learning the art of Hamon magic from the Master Zeppeli, he managed to defeat Dio. However, everyone learned the hard way that Dio did not give up easily."

Axel eyed Joseph carefully before throwing out a wry," Sounds like this Dio holds a grudge. What, he and your grandfather spent decades fighting each other?"

"Not quite. When my grandfather married my grandmother, Dio ambushed them and killed Jonathan in the process. While Dio was incapacitated for a time, he wanted to make everyone close to my grandfather suffer so badly that he took off Jonathan's head, and used his body as his own body to make his own power kill those he loved."

Doug saw Aqua gasp, and Luigi look like he was going to throw up before he just laughed." Got to hand it to this freak, he's hardcore about his grudges. Still, right now he seems to be the one that's in my way so if you guys know how to best shut him down, then sounds like we got something in common."

"I like the sound of that. The Joestar family has been fighting Dio for generations, the boy over there is my grandson Jotaro. Don't mind him if he comes off as rude, the grudge Dio has for my family made him grow up fast.

Things were already rather intense, but then we all got sucked up to this" Battle-World" and things got bizarre even for us! We did find some allies, but sadly Dio found a lot more.

To be honest I'm survived to even find more people, Dio's been doing a good job of killing anyone that would be loyal to him."

Doug looked back at his ship before he shrugged." Don't know what to say other than being late to the party dude. Speaking of that, we may be late but sounds like being in the dark during this party is a keen way of dying quick. So that being said what is the deal here?"

Jotaro cleared his throat before walking up." It's nothing to complex, this Beyonder wants people to fight till a champion is decided. Between putting this world together out of ours and others its clear whoever this person is he has god like power. He also does not care about rules, anything flies as long as it furthers "the game". However, he said working in teams is allowed."

Doug eyed Airy carefully before he leaned forward." What I don't get is what pint-sized girls like you are doing here. Unless you really are a fighter that's just hiding eh?"

As Airy shrieked Joseph stroked his beard." Not _everyone_ here is a fighter, the Beyonder transported countless civilians here just to, in his words, "raise the drama". Strange, I thought Dio exterminated them all with that massacre his servants Yuga, Cia, and Volga lead."

Airy looked anxious as she cowered under a rock." I don't know what happened, I just kept hiding till the yelling stopped! I just did not want to die, I kept hoping that the nightmare would end but nothing seems to be able to stop him!"

Jotaro just cracked his fist before coldly muttering," No matter how much power he amasses, Dio is not as invincible as he wants everyone to think, otherwise he would not be hiding in a castle. But, if we don't stop him soon it's going to be a real pain."

"Just curious, you guys have a plan to kill this Dio? Is it to punch him with, well now that we are on that just what was that guy that came out of your back?"

Joseph chuckled as he pointed at his grandson." I take it you never saw a Stand before? Seems to only be a thing from our world, but that "other guy" was Star Platinum, Jotaro's stand. Don't have time for the official explanation but Stand's are, personifications of "life energy" whose abilities are given visual form. They can take many shapes, mine, Hermit Purple, is just a bunch of purple vines.

While that minion my grandson dispatched can summon an entire sun. Everyone that is a Stand User is because of the ritual Dio unleashed, his zeal for power backfired, for the moment. Still, I admit we don't have a way to kill Dio yet. However we do have a plan that could work. In fact we were traveling across this here Geurdo dessert to get to where we need to be.

However, after all this I doubt the Yiga clan will not notice us now. Eh…still better than being killed by the sun. That being said, I'm glad we could help but we better get going soon to meet up with Speedwagon and the others. Your welcome to join us but, be warned that where we are going is going to be brutal."

"Don't you Joestar 's worry, brutal is the norm where we come from and I'm all to bust some prick's faces in! I admit it would be easier to navigate if we had a map, you guys have a base or something?"

"At the moment no." Joseph uttered bitterly." For a time we held out under Princess Hilda's castle, but Dio captured her thanks to his treachery. He not only had a traitor named Yuga, but he was able to seduce Hlida's servant Lana, enough that she called herself Cia and kidnapped Hilda. At the moment, this world has no government, anyone that does not submit to Dio's rule is spending every moment running for their lives."

"Works for me to be honest dude, no politics keeps it simple, just bust up all the bad guys till things are simple. "

Jotaro went right up to Doug before looking at the others. As Luigi winced the hat wearing man merely narrowed his eyes." Are the ones here all of your comrades? To be blunt, unless your hiding something this won't be enough to stop the army Dio has amassed."

Aqua looked up at the sky and got dismayed." To be honest we have many more comrades, but all our friends seem to have got sent to the other worlds by the Beyonder. Together I know we can stop Dio and anyone else that tries to get in our way! Have, you guys managed to find a way to contact the other worlds?"

Airy looked dismayed before she flew up to land on Aqua's shoulder." Um…even if your friends are as strong as you say, if they truly landed on the other world's I'm afraid it will be impossible to reach them. From what I heard, Rabum Alal has forbid any interaction between the planets till Battle-World enters its final phase."

Doug saw everyone get worried before he cleared his throat." We will see about that missy. Even if that's how it is, your all going to see that you have all that's needed to shut down all the punks with what you got!

I don't have the "special" stuff Ben, Lacus, Ezan, and some of the others have but I tell you what I have more than enough grit to outlast whatever tricks these punks have, and put them in their place!"

As everyone saw how determined Doug looked a new coy voice from above cut in with," Besides, don't assume things till you saw the full unit dude!"

Everyone glanced up to see a man clad in black with long purple hair, the Enji from the world of Terca Lumireis, Yuri Lowell, walk out of the ship. With him were his comrades from his home world and former members of the "Brave Vesperia" The pink haired magical princess in white, Estellise Sidos Heurassein or Estelle, the older black haired male archer in purple attire named Raven, the short brown haired ace magical user Rita Mordio, Yuri's dog, the blue furred eye patched canine with sword skills Repede , the glamorous blue haired spear user of the Kritya race, Judith, and Yuri's childhood friend the blond haired knight Flynn , along with Jude and Leia, and some of Star-Lord's comrades Gomora and the green muscular Drax the Destroyer.

As everyone got off the Zodiac Pinion Doug just chuckled." There you are Yuri, almost thought you all were going to play cards while we got the job done!"

Yuri shrugged before responding with a casual," Sorry about missing out with that other sun, when the ship crashed the door to the upper deck got jammed. Between that and Raven, Judith and the new girl getting impaled with rocks upon impact, we were dealing with a few things."

Doug winced as he saw Judith grasping her recently healed stomach before he nodded." Damn…sorry about that. Guess things got crazy fast."

Judith winked before responding with a sultry," Its ok, you made up for it by helping prevent us from being barbecued. Besides…we don't seem to have time to argue on the small stuff with how crazy a world we are dealing with."

Leia saw how damaged the Zodiac Pinion looked from the outside before she cringed." No…what's the point of being the one to write the best story since the end of the Cosmic War if I can't survive to publish it! You guys can fix the ship right?"

Jude winced before adding," The scanners still work at least, being able to probe a world like this would give a treasure trove of information. I suppose it's a moot point if we can't return."

"No duh part timer." Doug shot out before he got in front of everyone." We got to come out on top or nothing's going to matter dudes, don't worry about anything else!"

Yuri nodded before throwing back a steady," We heard most of your talk with these guys Doug, we got the general idea of what's going on. Only thing now is, what do we do from here?"

Doug shrugged before looking at the Joestars." Depends on what these other suckers are doing. You said running around here looking for something that can take down this Dio punk? Is this something a thing that's more than a hope?"

Jotaro looked in the distance before pointing behind Doug." Yes. We had a plan to hijack, or more like take back the Divine Beasts that Dio took under his control. The Divine Beasts were created with Princess Hilda's power to be able to penetrate Dio's castles power and take him out. They were made to be used against the other planets so they have a very high level of fire power.

We are risking everything to take them back, at the moment we were going to try and retake control of the winged Divine Beast _Vah Ruta_. After beating it out of a lackey we know it's going to be by the castle in the Hebra mountain region. That's, over there."

Doug turned around to see that in the distance he could see large snowy mountains and shrugged." I make a rather sweet mountain climber. You sure the punk was not just luring you into a trap?"

Jotaro heard Dio's minion cough up blood in the distance before he cracked his knuckles." At the very least, I can say the information from that Hol Hourse was reliable. Still…if we take too long Dio 's forces might detect us. That's why, I _highly_ suggest we depart now."

"Why, how much time you think we have before."

Yuri's question was cut off as a beastly roar boomed out in the distance to the right. The older of the two Joestar 's swerved in that direction and winced." Damn, all of the areas of the planet and the scouts were near us! We have a ride but, no way it will fit all of you."

"I'm starting to sense some power levels coming our way. One of them is not half bad. This that Dio guy?"

In the distance everyone heard a wild yell before a gruff voice uttered,"I spot a wreckage boys, looks like we found fresh meat just in time for a meal!"

Jotaro looked annoyed before he turned to the others." That's not Dio, but it _is_ one of his top men, or top dogs. We fought this Azrael before. His other names are _the Mad Dog, He Who Carries Death, Genocider, King of Atrocity and the Tyrant_ , and a few others. What matters is that he is one of the few besides Dio that can laugh off my punches, and that is a real pain. I'm no coward but we set up a plan precisely to take him down, and we wanted to avoid fighting him till we could execute that plan."

"That's a shame, but life does not always go down how you planned eh man?" Doug threw out casually." Guess we will just have to adapt eh?"

Everyone started to hear a lot of wild yells, along with very loud footsteps before Luigi looked at the ground." Miss Aqua, you can do a lot of spells right? Maybe you can use some of that magic to hide us in the sand or something? I mean if the guys can't."

Doug suddenly smashed the rock pillar hard enough to leave a dent. As Luigi and the others looked startled the blond man uttered a firm,"We an't running like coward's! We're here to take down the bad guys, so let's get the job done!"

Jude cleared his throat before walking up to Doug." Luigi is right Doug, we should think about this carefully. We don't know the extent of the enemy's power and even if we can win it will tip our enemies off. Is it not best to wait till our conditions are optimal?"

Doug gave Jude a look harsh enough to make him flinch." Someone who only fought enough to get a medal is not going to tell _me_ the best way to fight are we clear? We will never know what we are dealing with if we just run. I want to see if I can go mono to mono with our host's top dogs you got it? If we are screwed well, at least better not to drag it out!"

Aqua saw the raw anger in Doug's eyes but before she could respond everyone felt a tremor before to the right several of the same Molduga monsters as the one Doug punched out burst out of the sand, only this time various men were riding them.

Alongside them were gigantic red nude men stomping to the group, looking like deranged giants with their skin removed. Mario saw the vacant eyes in these titans, and saw they were being lead by

a larger titan with all-encompassing layer of plated, armor-like segments of hardened skin and a even larger beast like Titan before he gulped." Mamma Mia, what happened to those people? Are they monsters?"

"They were people transformed by Dio into becoming his monstrous servants." Joseph uttered bitterly." One of the things Dio sees as entertainment is turning parents or kids into monsters to kill the one's they love."

Link took out the Master Sword before fiercely declaring," This Dio sounds like as foul a fiend as Ganondorf, and has a heart almost as wicked as that monster of a man Brad Fowltror! We must stop him!"

"Well one way or another we have to go through his lackeys to pull that off so watch your backs!"

Everyone got ready as one of the Molduga suddenly swerved on its side, revealing that it was being ridden by a large, powerfully built man with long, dark blue hair, a goatee, and blood red eyes. He wore a white trench coat with white buttons that barely cover his body.

He had pure white pants with a black cover over his right leg. His shoes were a bright golden hue and large tattoos decorate a great deal of his body, including his back; chest and even forearms. This man saw everyone looking at him and chuckled before he casually landed in front of them." Ah…that eyesore Fatts was good for something after all."

The fellow follower of Dio coughed up blood before weakly moving his broken arm at Azrael's direction." Please, please help me! I can, GUH!"

Azrael swiftly showed what he thought of the man's request for help as he in a blur swung his leg, and kicked the man's heard off." A weakling like you _dares_ ask for help? Just be grateful I'm giving you a quick death!

I was hoping to feast, and I found a banquet! And to find the Joestars, well that's the dessert! I been wanting to show you Joestars who the bigger beast is! You can slither around to gather as many fools as you can, it _won't_ save you!"

Jotaro got into a fighting stance before he stared the man down." Azrael…your barking is getting annoying."

"I could say the same for your insolence boy. If you think your little Stands can change anything by the time you realize how wrong you are I'll be eating it for breakfast!"

"Tsc...If you think so high of yourself why did you bring so much back up?"

The blue haired man glanced behind him as a few others got off and just grunted."Oh, D'Vorah, Verse, and Jagi are more of the cleanup crew. I admit I tend to get, single minded once a hunt starts. Though at the very least they are good enough to clean up the trash."

Doug just spat on the ground before throwing in a crass," The hell does a walking trash pile know what trash is? After all, looks like you're the type that is not picky, and just bites the moment he sees any damn thing!"

Azrael's grin just expanded as he glanced at Doug's direction." My, you _really_ must be fresh meat if your barking without knowing what you're talking about."

"Nah I heard the stories dude, I just don't care. Kick around puppies all you want, being a jackass does not make you strong! I don't have time to."

In a flash Azrael was suddenly in front of Doug, and unleashed the same kick he killed Fatts with to strike Doug in the gut. As a shock-wave was heard the blue haired man laughed widely." Mouth off to me and you're going to suffer punk! Now those you care about are going to, huh?"

Doug quickly showed he was not as subdued as Azrael thought as he swiftly caught the taller man's hand and raised his head up to flash another half-lopped smile." Guess what hot shot, you may be used to being the top dog, but there's a _new_ sheriff in town!"

In a flash Doug unleashed a blazing right hook to slug Azrael in the face. The blow knocked Doug's target hard enough that he was smashed through one of the Titan minions, and shattered it upon impact. Those with Azrael stepped back in shock, before the brutal man quickly jumped out of the sand, and realized blood was trickling down his cheek.

He merely licked it before looking at Doug with raw delight."My…you just might throw a punch stronger then the Joestars! This must have been what the big man meant when he was adding new players for the round! Heh, glad this round won't be so boring! Come on punk, entertain me before you die!"

The man with the goatee unleashed a bloodthirsty roar before a red aura erupted out of his body, with enough force to push everyone back. Doug saw the murderous look in the man's eye and just casually threw his hat to the ground." Leave this dude to me guys, been waiting for a while to have a good punching bag to vent on! I can already tell your momma did a poor as hell job raising you, but when I'm done pounding you everyone will see that you're the whipped dog you are!"

Doug grit his teeth before having his own energy explode with enough force to make the ground quake before he burst at his opponent. As he did Azrael's eyes widened." Let's go! _Gustave Blaster_!"

As Doug came at him his target had energy surge around his right fist, and swung it upward to have a blade of raw energy form around it. As the attack came for Doug he just had his fist glow before he smashed into Azrael's attack. The impact left a shock-wave that nearly blew the others off their feet.

Aqua stood her ground, and saw that Doug and Azrael were rapidly dashing all over the area and inflecting crackling blows on each other before she powered up as well. "We can't let Doug fight a monster like that alone! C'mon guys!"

One of the others of Dio's forces, a bald man with while skin and chromed teeth suddenly gave out a wild cry."You heretics will not get in the way! WITNESS ME LORD DIO! Witness as your servants bring you glory, in a way that is shinny and chrome!"

The man proceeded to spray chrome on his face before the men, woman, and moblins around him all yelled battle cries. From there a muscular man with scars on his chest and a black skull mask on his face tensely uttered," Don't let these people get in Azrael 's way or he will take it out on _us_!"

A woman besides the masked man landed on the ground. Doug's friends quickly saw that the woman was not human, and had skin with the appearance of a yellow chitinous hide with four wing/pincers jutting out from her back.

The back of her head was adorned with black markings and her lips were black. On the heels of her feet were what looks like high heel wedges. Her eyes are compound, possessing the same fractured appearance as a fly's eyes. All of her teeth were sharp and pointed, exhibiting possible carnivorous eating habits.

She wore a black top and hood, spiked gauntlets on her arms, armored ringlets on her forearms, and armored shin guards, and a single scarab-shaped piece of jewelry with a green centered gem rests around her neck. As she saw the others glance at her she hissed out," This one thinks Jagi is correct, so let these eyesores be devoured swiftly yes _Verse_? "

A man entirely clad in black and crimson armor with a torch of energy blazing at the top of its head floated down from one of the titans to land alongside the insect like lady before glancing at the Zodiac Pinion." Agreed D'Vorah, but that ship looks, unique. Lord Dio may find some use to it, take care not to destroy it."

"Very well, I'll merely see all flesh devoured!"

D'Vorah had her arms detach before swarms of green wasps flew out and quickly became a cloud. Aqua saw the cloud of bugs coming her way before she narrowed her eyes." Don't think we are just helpless prey! Enough! _Blizzaga_!"

The blue haired Enji had her own magical energy flare up before she swung her blade to the right, and unleashed a massive burst of ice magic. Her magic was powerful enough to unleash a massive wave of ice, one that instantly froze all the incoming bugs.

Before the wave could hit D'Vorah, Verse got in front of the magic and had his right fist glow. He swiftly punched the magic, unleashing a massive pillar of fire that instantly melted it. As Aqua looked shocked Verse pointed his fist at her." You may not be helpless, but in the face of our power your powerless all the same!"

Verse had the orb on its chest glow before the top parts of his shoulder armor shot out and transformed to a pair of glowing hands. As Aqua saw the flying hands shoot for her, Axel suddenly jumped up and threw his flame charged Eternal Flame weapons at them.

Verse was shocked to see his fists were hit hard enough to be deflected before the former Dark Enji smugly landed on the ground." Guess it's another round of showing the posers their place eh guys? Let's dance freak!"

Verse just narrowed his eyes and in a flash moved behind Axel to try and rip his head off. To his shock, Axel was fast enough to counter him, and the two quickly unleashed a barrage of blows fast enough to be blurs.

Aqua saw Axel get further away before she struggled to figure out if Axel or Doug needed her help more, till her decision was brought to her when D'Vorah screamed and had stingers form out of her arms before she charged at the blue haired woman.

Aqua swiftly parried the insect like woman's assault, and as she kept up with D'Vorah's assault Azrael noticed Aqua keeping her opponent at bay, and then noticed that Mario and Luigi were taking down a Titan by hammering its toes with their hammers while Yoshi blinded it with eggs.

He then noticed Link slicing through some of the moblin soldiers while Yuri and Flynn sliced another Titan's legs through as Raven blinded it with enhanced arrows.

He then noticed Rita and Estelle blast one of the Modula with spells before Judith killed it with a spear attack, and saw Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon snipe some of the chrome mouthed raiders while Jotaro, Joseph, and Drax smashed them into another Titan. The sight of all this action caused Azrael to smirk, before Doug punched Azrael in the head before yelling out."There is no time for side shows here hound!"

Doug saw Azrael just laugh off his punch before in a flash he roundhouse kicked the blond male back. After seeing the Enji just glare at him the blue haired barbarian snickered." I can see from that ship you dogs are not from the same land as the Joestar's or most of the other meat around here. Just where did you crawl out of? You come from one of the other worlds?"

"You don't really need to know me when you're a dead man walking. All you need to know is that I come from the land of kick your ass! _Sphere of Might_!"

The member of Squad 7 had his muscles budge and in a second he amassed yellow energy in his right hand before he hurled it at Azrael. However, the blood thirsty man saw the energy sphere coming for him and widened his eyes eagerly."Oh… _that's_ how you want to play it? _Glower Field_!"

Doug's target had his energy explode, before the Sphere of Might Projectile was suddenly caught in the red aura around Azrael. The goateed villain saw Doug's shock and threw out a wild," So your someone that can use kai eh? Have not seen to many around here with that trick. The Jostar's Hamon is not enough. But still, thanks for the meal! _Phalanx Cannon_!"

The blond man cringed as he saw his opponent's aura turned his projectile red, before it got absorbed into it. Azrael had his aura explode before he swung his right hand, and unleashed a massive red energy blast at Doug faster than the Enji expected. Doug was overwhelmed by Azeral's attack and blasted into the ground. The Phalanx Cannon unleashed an explosion moments later, one with enough intensity to shake the entire area.

The man with the title of the mad dog laughed eagerly at the sight of Doug's comrades being shocked at the outcome. He then turned to Jotaro and growled out," Nice try Joestar, but all the cannon folder you're desperately gathering can only hold off things so long! Time to, oh?"

Before he could move on everyone saw a surge of power erupted out of the blast zone, before Doug unleashed enough power to blow the flames out. Azrael saw that while Doug's shirt was partly burnt, aside from a few burnt marks he looked more annoyed then hurt.

The Enji just cracked his neck before sourly spitting out,"For a mad dog you sure love your tricks. If that's how you want to play it, time to take the kid's gloves off! _Fury Aura_!"

Azrael saw a large amount of energy suddenly formed around his opponent's gauntlet's and greaves before he grasped his fist tightly." That your special move mutt? Well, maybe I'll feel your punches now! I'll give you that your giving me a better rush then I thought.

But all who I fight become my meals sooner or later. My fury is so great that my aura seeps into my prey, and erodes them body and soul! Don't worry, since you're not a disgrace to the art of the fist I'll give you my word that your death _will_ be quick!"

"Tsc…I can already tell you're a pain in the ass fight junkie like Akuma. I don't need your mercy, by the time we are done you're going to need _mine_! _Bursting Machine Gun Punch_!"

In the blink of an eye Doug was in front of his foe's face before unleashing a barrage of punches. Azrael realized he had to move fast to block Doug's punches, and after blocking them for ten seconds he avoided one punch, only for Doug's energy enhanced right gauntlet to go pass Azrael's cheek, and leave a small cut in the process.

As the blue haired man noticed his wound Doug wasted no time punching in a way to kick up enough sand to get in his opponent's face. The antic blinded Azrael long enough to give Doug enough time to yell out," _Shippu Jinraikyaku_!" And unleash a brutal combo hard enough to produce flames around his limbs before he ended the barrage with a swift roundhouse kick to the larger man's head.

As Ben's friend heard his target yell in pain Doug powered up before charging to unleash a follow up assault. But as he did Azrael recovered faster than he expected, and had a wild look in his eye before screaming out," _Enchant Dragunov_!"

The tattoos on the muscular man's body suddenly glowed red, before his muscles bulged and his aura exploded with enough force to instantly blow the flames out and knock Doug back.

As veins now formed out of the body of Dio's enforcer Azrael suddenly slammed the ground with enough force to have the stone ground underneath the sand to shoot up and smash Doug in the head. As Doug got knocked back his attacker snickered." You do have good instincts, good enough for me to take this seriously and show you ultimate power before you die!"

Doug quickly bounced back before he wound up his right fist." I don't give a damn how strong you are Azrael, you're still a man, and if you're in my way I'm going to take you _down_! _Zan'ei Shitenshuu_!"

The Enji brawler suddenly hunched over and put his right forward and then suddenly burst forth with his index finger, middle finger and thumb in a claw-like configuration. As Doug prepared to unleash his moves Azrael just widened his eyes." Oh, that's how you want to do it? Fine, _Scud_ ,"

In an instant Azrael burst at Doug to block his new move with his own right palm extended in to a thrusting strike. As the two men's fists left an impact strong enough to create a shock-wave Azrael saw Doug's shock and eagerly howled out," _Punishment!_ "

The blue haired man suddenly swung his other palm forward in a reverse style, and slammed it right into Doug's chest where his heart was. An explosion of red energy blasted out and Doug swiftly screamed in pain, before the impact smashed Doug hard enough to blow him right through the rock pillar where the Zodiac Pinion still was stuck on.

Before Doug even emerged from the other side of the rocks Azrael appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head to smash him through the rock once more. Doug's pained grunts just made Azrael laugh harder as he speed blitzed Doug hard enough to smash him around like a pinball before after a few more blows he ended the combo by drop kicking Doug in the back to smash him hard enough to the ground to cause a crater.

As the villain with a goatee landed hard enough to cause a tremor he cracked his neck." What a scrappy pup, and a dense one to! It's nice of you to mix it up with some crane style moves but, even a simple-minded meat bag like you must start to realize who is superior! Those that are chosen by the Beyonder are superior to all others! You can either show respect, or you will pay tribute when I rearrange your corpse!"

To his shock Doug just calmly got up, and forcefully put in place his right arm after Azrael broke it with the blow without even grunting. Doug then gave Azrael a look cold enough to make the taller man chuckle." I seen what power your boss man has, so what? Think I care? Listen _mutt_ , I don't care how much power _anyone_ else has! I won't wag my tail and roll over, I'll fight back no matter what! You're going to learn real quick that we won't let some jackass force me to do what he wants no matter how big his ego or his power is!"

"So your just too proud to kneel eh? That's fine by me, _real_ men settle things with their fists anyway!"

"Well at least we can agree to that so shut up already!"

Azrael chuckled and powered up again, only to see Doug charge at him with more speed than he expected. The two quickly exchanged blows and dashed all over the area. Aqua saw the two for a moment, and felt a chill down her spine as she saw Doug nearly had as wild look on his face as Azrael before she heard buzzing noises getting closer to her, forcing her to switch her attention to D'Vorah.

Her opponent suddenly had more bee like stingers sprout out of her back to try and impale the Enji. Aqua swerved out of the way just in time to see some of her hair get sliced off before she angrily unleashed a small beam of ice from her free hand. Her target flew over it and retaliated by raining down more acid at Aqua.

The former teammate of Ben's cousin Max quickly cast a magical barrier to try and reflect the acid, only to see the acid not only fail to bounce back at her attacker, but start to cause the barrier to melt.

D'Vorah saw the tense look on the woman below her and just hissed." Your barriers won't save you woman!The Kytinn tribe has evolved to erode any barrier that tries to elude its prey. This one has already melted away the last hope's of those who oppose Lord Dio, you shawl be the next mark!"

Aqua saw D'Vorah unleash another salvo of bugs and this time cast a lighting spell to try and zap them all. She succeeded in electrifying the smaller insects only for her main target to block the lighting blast. Seeing the insectoid woman sneer at her just caused Aqua to smirk back." That acid does seem impressive. Still…if I can't defend I'll just have to attack!"

"This one understands your logic, but does not reach the same conclusion. You may be to delude to see the truth but the reality is that the only thing that awaits those that defy Lord Dio, the will of Rabu Alal itself, is death!"

D'Vorah unleashed another burst of acid, forcing Aqua to dash backwards. The buggy follower of Dio kept pressing the assault on Aqua, but the blue haired woman tried to fire off one spell after another at her enemy. Yet no matter how wide her spells were D'Vorah proved to swift to be hit by them.

Aqua dodged yet another burst of acid and pushed her free hand deeply into the ground before she cartwheeled backwards, only to find the rock pillar behind her. Her enemy grinned at the sight before she had all of her stringers extend out of her back." You're out of options now, nowhere to run, nothing left but to squirm in agony!"

The Kytinn warrior had more smaller bugs swarm around her before she charged right at Aqua. Before she could attempt to impale her with her attack _Poison Ovipositor Charge._

Suddenly the ground where Aqua previously touched glowed blue, and before D'Vorah could even react the blue sphere exploded into a massive pillar of ice that went as high as the Titan's or the rock pillar.

Aqua saw that her now frozen opponent looked shocked before she grasped her blade tightly." Just because you're not aware of how an ice mine spell works it does not _mean_ the option does not exist. Sorry…but."

In a flash the Rainfall Katana surged with energy before she slashed at the ice pillar. A moment later it shattered, along with the still frozen D'Vorah. As she saw the remains of her opponent shatter she just looked down." I don't have time to waste with those who resided themselves to being blood thirsty pawns."

Aqua heard more roars and saw more moblins coming for her before she prepared to resume fighting. As she did Verse saw her, and also saw what remained of D'Vorah shatter before he grasped his fist." Damned wench, you will pay!"

The armored man had his floating fists shoot at Aqua, only for Axel to redirect them while yelling out," Hey chuckles she's not paying anything while I'm around!"

"Damned vermin, you're not armed enough to stop me!"

Verse had a red aura blast out of him before he had another pair of floating fists form out of his aura before the four fists all charged at Axel. The red-haired man saw his spinning wheel like weapons get punched by two of the hands before he narrowed his eyes." How would you know, you don't even have eyes! Whatever, _Fire Tooth_!"

Axel had flames erupt out of him before from those flames many more Charkam of pure fire erupted out to collided into the flying hands. Verse saw Axel catch his original weapons before he grit his teeth. He then uttered a war cry and the orb on Verse's chest shined with even more intense light. before he fired a massive red energy beam at Axel. The former Dark Enji was able to keep the energy beam back by spinning his Eternal Flame weapons rapidly. As Axel was pushed back a few feet Verse only had his energy grow larger." Fool, you will pay for not knowing your, GUH!"

Verse was preparing to try and overwhelm Axel, but before he could make his beam stronger an arrow infused with light energy shot right into his head. The blow ruptured his power, and as Verse yelled in pain a voice cried out," You're the fool villain! For regardless of his power he is not alone in this fight, _Tri-Force Slash_!"

Verse turned around just in time to see a small golden beam hit him. Moments later the symbol of the Tri-Force, the golden triangle from Hyrule that welded massive divine power appeared, binding the demonic man. Link then showed himself as the Master Sword shimmered with light, before he proceeded to unload a barrage of magically enhanced slashes.

Verse roared in pain as the barrage carved into him, and as Link finished his assault his demonic opponent suddenly gasped." Wait, this energy, where have I sensed this before? Is this the energy that Lord Dio, GUH!"

Axel promptly silenced Verse by throwing his flame infused weapon right at his head while the other one hit his chest. Between that and Link's Tri-Force Slash attack the energy in Verse ruptured, and he promptly exploded in a blast of red light.

Axel coyly caught his thrown weapons and had enough time to spin one on his finger." Guess we saw whose passion burned hotter eh boys? Still, that was not that half bad of a sneak attack Link. Fine curve-ball for such a straight arrow."

Link looked at the remains of Verse before he looked back at the Master Sword." I had to do my fair share of sneaking around to thwart Ganondorf 's servants in the past. There is far more honor in saving a friend then giving honor to one that does not deserve it. Still, was that man babbling in his final moments or did he truly sense the energy of the Tri-Force? I suppose…what matters is that he is vanquished."

Axel saw Aqua and the others holding their own against the other enemies before he nodded." True that, from the stories Ben was telling was not sure if we could do anything at all to this Beyonder clown, guess good for us he picked guys from history that were out of their league eh? Er…hope he is not hearing that. Anyway, c'mon!"

Link nodded before the two men user their skills to take out a group of enemies that was nearing Aqua. Mario saw Axel and Link's victory over Verse and grinned, before he saw one of the remaining Titans running for him.

The sight just caused the plumber to glare at the much larger being." Think you can a boss us around because you're such a big bully? Think an again, size is not something just you guys can do! Do it Luigi!"

His brother nodded before he took out a Mega Mushroom that he brought with him and quickly consumed it. In mere moments Mario was as tall as the titans, and as the Armor and Beast Titan saw Mario's stunt the plumber just looked determined." Let's see how tough you all a are when you're not the biggest guys around!"

The Armored Titan threw a punch at the giant plumber, only for the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom to jump out of the way. Mario turned that jump into a attack, only to see his blow just bounce off his armored opponent. Mario saw his opponent give a smug look before he narrowed his eyes." Think your armor's a tough eh? You may have a tougher shell then a Buzzy Beetle, but don't a think your the only one that has metal here!"

The member of the Justice Force quickly threw a green box with a question mark into the air and punched it. The Armored Titan punched him, but as he did Mario's body turned to solid metal.

As the punch slammed into the now Metal Mario the mustached man unleashed a Giga Fireball to set his target ablaze.

The Armored Titan endured the blow but the heat made him staggered. Having squashed enough bad guys by now to know when he saw a opening, Mario swiftly swung his enlarged Ultra Hammer to smash the Armored Titan down.

As he did Jude and Leila jumped up together to charge at one of the other Titan's while they were distracted before Leila yelled out a passionate," We don't need to be big to take you out! Now Jude _, Earth Cracker_!"

The two Enji unleashed a linked Mystic Art attack to hit the Titan on both sides of the head with all their might. As they did Yuri unleashed his Savage Wolf Fury attack to slice into the Beast Titan's foot. Azrael noticed the titan get demolished from the attack, then saw Joseph use his Hermit Purple Stand to bind the last Titan by the neck before he threw it to the ground in the direction of Jotaro.

The younger Joestar swiftly had Star Platinum appear once more to punch the Titan with savage fury, before upper cutting his large target with enough force to knock it into the air and to the ground with a broken jaw.

The blue haired fighter saw most of the forces with him were defeated before he snarled." What the hell is this? They were even more worthless then I thought!"

"Aw what's wrong dude scared you have to fight all alone now and that you might lose?" Doug snapped out as he saw the blue haired man's irritation grow." Tsc…don't misunderstand me clown, I did not need them to kill you. It's just now I have to do more work, and for that your all going to _suffer_!"

Rita suddenly ran up in the two's direction before she gave Azrael the finger." Shut up you creep! You're the one who is going to pay for making this all a pain! Mystic blah blah blah… _Indignation_!"

The elite Enji magic user gathered her power before she unleashed a massive lightning bolt at the lead enforcer of Dio. At the same time Estelle added a determined," No matter how nasty you are you will answer for your crimes! _Holy Lance_!"

The pink princess fired off a lance of holy energy to aide her friend, and at the same time Star-Lord and Rocket Racoon fired high powered plasma cannons as well. However, as Azrael saw the four projectiles heading his way he chuckled and merely unleashed his Growler Field once more to absorb all four attacks at once.

As the attacks got absorbed into the hero's target's aura, and said aura suddenly surged Azrael had a sadistic look in his eye as he looked down on Rita." Well now, if the tension was too much and you just wanted it all to end, then why did you not just say so? _Phalanx Cannon_!"

With a cry of rage the man known as the mad dog unleashed an even more powerful red energy beam then before. Aqua quickly cast another barrier and while she was pushed back a few feet, she was able to focus enough to redirect it in the distance.

As the explosion rocked the ground Doug winced, and glanced at his comrades." Stay out of this, with how strong he is its better if I just take him down man to man! The rest of you will just get in my way!"

Aqua saw the anger in Doug's eyes before she sighed." Doug, with how powerful this man is we need to work together to come up with a plan!"

"Damn it this is not the time girl the plan is to not get in the way while I finish this!"

Axel saw the tension between the two before he sighed." C'mon dude, think it's a good idea to bet everything when you don't know what this freak's limits are?"

Doug shot the former Dark Enji an angry look before snapping out," It don't matter what his limits are Axel, my fists will smash through them!"

Azrael chuckled at Doug's retort before he glanced at Aqua." So full of yourself that your dissing your own comrades? Here I was thinking you're a great fighter when only a real dumbass does not even bother thinking of a plan!"

"Getting really damn tired of wissass's like you assuming things! I already got a winning plan, shut you up with my fists! _Final..._ _Shoryuken...Heaven_!"

Doug had all of his energy pour into his fist before he burst at Azrael. Doug's target saw this and merely cracked his neck." You want to see who can throw the bigger punch? Fine by me! _Patriot, Apocalypse_!"

Azrael suddenly had his right fist glow bright red before his aura increased enough to be a cyclone of murderous energy before he unleashed an uppercut like blow to greet Doug's attack. The collision of fists caused an explosion nearly like a volcanic eruption, Aqua had to cast a barrier to protect the others from the backlash.

After a moment of wondering if she could withstand the impact, she got alarmed as Doug suddenly crashed into the barrier. She saw Doug's entire right arm was burnt before she widened her eyes in shock."No, Doug!"

Doug saw Aqua glance at her before he spat up blood." Don't freak out girl, this Azrael just sucker punched me that's all."

From the smoke Azrael emerged, and aside from a slightly more bruised arm he looked find after matching Doug's ultimate attack. Seeing Doug glare at him just caused him to laugh again." That was not _really_ your best shot was it? C'mon, show me a good time or you're going to suffer! With how much you don't want the others meddling just let me kill the others already so we won't have any distractions! The blue haired lass looks even more annoying than that dental floss wearing Bullet. Shutting her up will make things a lot easier for everyone."

"Keep talking about Aqua like that and it will be your last mistake Azrael!"

"Oh please, I'll be doing you a favor, I'll be freeing you from all that holds you back from what you truly are! After clashing fists with you enough times I can tell you're a true fighter! Instead of half-assing things to try and hide what you're not you're just limiting yourself from being the strongest class of men!"

"Tsc…I never bought that speaking with fists thing that well, _don't_ act like you know what I want!"

"Oh, trust me, after how much I fought I can see what people are in their eyes. I can see your like me, someone who lives to fight, to embrace the thrill, to be the strongest! _All_ other things are just means to reach the ultimate thrill, the pinnacle of a fighter's strength! But only after one embraces who they are can they,"

"SHUT UP!"

Doug suddenly shout out so furiously that he cut Azrael off. Everyone saw despite his injuries, Doug looked more aggravated then hurt, and was turning red with raw anger. As his energy exploded he seethed out," You don't know a _damn_ thing about me! Becoming the ultimate fighter was _never_ what I cared about! I always want to be on the top of my game, but while I always enjoy a good fight I never really cared about being the ultimate fighter.

Ezan was the one who cared about being the perfect warrior, and Ben was the one wanting to be the ultimate hero! I just wanted to be strong enough so that no one can force me to do what I did not want to do, so that I could have the freedom, the true freedom to do whatever I wanted!"

Azrael saw how passionate Doug's responds was before he snickered in disgust." Did that woman put ideas in your head boy? Bah…freedom is worthless when its,"

"That's for _me_ to decide, not you! You think your all big and tough with all that true warrior crap!? It's all nothing but a joke, and it's not even a good one! I heard baddies like you who thought they were all that rant about how great their damn ideas where, and I'm so god damn sick of it! I thought I was done with it, and now your boss is dragging me back for an annoying as hell rerun!

I got dragged into a pain in the ass cosmic war all because of punks like you who were so stuck up in your ego's you thought that they were worth a damn! But in the end dude, all your ideals amount to _nothing_! No matter how strong a man you are, you die one way or another someday, and everything you thought of turns to jack! Only thing that's real is the rules of nature Azrael, everything else is just damn noise that makes life a pain!"

Azrael got mad enough to viciously grind out," Sounds like you're just a coward to me runt! If you're too afraid to embrace what…"

Doug suddenly had his energy turn red as he burst out and charged for his opponent."I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"

The member of Squad 7 unleashed a barrage of punches with such fury that Azrael was shocked that he had trouble parrying the blows. As he saw Doug's rage he seethed out," You're not even fun anymore, when I get my hands on you I'll,"

"Who said you're getting the chance bastard? All of you punks are just eyesores, and I want the noise to stop so I can be free of all that crap once and for all! I just want to make it ALL stop! _Kaio-Ken_!"

Ben's friends were shocked when Doug unleashed the same move that they thought only Ben and Master Myers knew before his aura turned fiery red, and he punched Azrael with a burst of speed. His opponent angrily tried to smash Doug back, only for Doug to vanish in a after image.

Ben's close pal's fury increased so much that he was leaving after images all over the area, and kept landing blows on his target, moving so fast that he was not only kicking up a twister around Azrael to blind him, but move at such a pace that it became a fiery cyclone, making it even harder for Doug's opponent to track him down or dodge his blows.

While none of the blows where critical, Azrael realized Doug was moving at such speed now that each blow he unleashed produced a burst of force, knocking him back with each move. As the tall man was barraged so much that he could not focus he seethed out," You can run around all you want, you're going to tire sooner or later! I'm going to shatter you eyesore! _Black Hawk Sting_ ,"

"I SAID SHUT UP! _Futae no Kiwami_ ! _"_

Doug suddenly reappeared in front of Azrael long enough to slam his opened right palm at his enemies throat. The impact was powerful enough to force Azrael to choke. As the savage villain coughed up blood, before the blood even fell down Doug suddenly dashed up and thrusted his hands down his enemy's throat before the tall man could rebound.

Doug saw Azrael look shocked and just formed a savage grin." You wanted to eat us right? Well have a full course of this at point blank range you annoying bastard! _Masenko_!"

Doug swiftly unleashed his most powerful energy blast, as his hands were down the throat of his target. As a result, the blast erupted from his insides Azrael gave Doug a hateful glare, before a moment later the blast erupted inside his body, bypassing his defenses and vaporizing the majority of his body.

Doug's allies and enemies alike were motionless at the blond-haired man's brutal combo. Aqua saw even the likes of Yuri, Jotaro and Axel wince, and saw Luigi look like he was going to throw up before tears formed in her eyes." Doug…just how hateful have you become?"

Jagi, the most highly ranked member of Dio's forces left saw the remains of Azrael fall down before he gulped." No way, Azrael was even _more_ hardcore then Raio! This, this has to be a joke!"

Doug glared at the masked man before he shattered the remains of Azrael with a casual flick of his wrist." C'mon at me bro, see what the real joke is eh?"

Jagi saw his remaining forces hesitating before screaming out,"Don't back down now, champions of Dio don't back down to vermin! They are wary now, we can over whelm them while, huh?"

One of the vehicles exploded before a new male voice shouted out a bravado filled," You barbicans have neither numbers _nor_ power, not now! Go _Sliver Chariot_!"

Everyone saw a man with long sliver hair gelled straight up charged from the right before a humanoid knight appeared and rapidly slashed through the nearest moblins. As he saw the hostiles around him curse him out the man grinned." Guess there were more thugs left here then we first thought so how about some back up eh _Noriaki_?"

A man with red hair showed up behind him before Noriaki just sighed." Don't be reckless, Polnareff just getting in to position. Take them out _Hierophant Green_! _Emerald Splash!_ "

Noriaki had his own Stand form, a green humanoid being appeared above him before firing a barrage of green crystal projectiles at all the enemies in front of him. As many of Dio's forces cried out a younger voice yelled," Hey, save some for me damn it! Go _Shinning Diamond_!"

A man with black hair in a blue uniform jumped in to have his own Stand, a Humanoid being clad in tall headgear, part of a mask (occasionally resembling a Corinthian helmet); and armor-like plates on many large surfaces of its body. Cables joined the back of its head to its upper back.

It looked like a heart motif between the top of its head, its chin, shoulders, celiac plexus, belt and knees; with pairs of short spikes protruding from its shoulders and ankles that had a color scheme consists of a bubblegum pink interior and light blue or silver armor.

Shinning Diamond quickly smashed through anyone it came in contact with, and as Jagi saw this he winced." Damn it all, you will regret defying Lord Dio! But, we need more power to deal with these scums! Retreat!"

The masked man quickly threw a flash grenade at the ground to have a blinding light erupt. As Doug shielded his eyes he cursed." Damn cowards, you're going to finish what you started! Huh, no!"

Doug quickly punched the air in front of him hard enough to unleash a shockwave. However by the time the smoke cleared Doug saw that the enemies that remined were gone." Damn it! So sick of these god damn hypocrites!"

Joseph looked around to make sure no hostiles were left before he chuckled." Eh don't have a stroke about it son, we took down all of the enemies worth a damn and Dio is going to find out one way or another so at least we have some time to kill, because Dio likes to make examples out of failures.

Still, that last burst crushed what was left of their resolve, so nice timing Josuke! I'm glad all my grandsons have my stylish sense of timing!"

Josuke had Shinning Diamond vanish before he grinned." It was nothing! Glad we were not too late to the party!"

Axel looked at Josuke, before he looked at Jotaro, then looked at Joseph, and then looked back at Josuke again." Ah so your brothers eh? Wait, did I miss something or did you say Jotaro was your grandson?"

"Ah yes well, I admit Josuke was well, part of something I did not plan out in my life." Joseph muttered as he tried not to look ashamed. Doug just walked up and chuckled." Hell man no need to be shy about it, you're just a man who was not bound to a woman eh?

A man should not have to let his freedom be shackled by anyone just because they throw a hissy fit over something they don't like! When it comes down to it we are not in a place where trivial things are worth much."

Link saw tension in the face of Doug, Aqua, and a few of the others faces before he cleared his throat." Even after all these years I still don't know all the distinctions between the cultures of different worlds, but I think it's safe to say we won this battle? What I want, no, what we all need to know is, what comes from here? Should we expect a second even harsher wave in moments."

Jotaro looked at his fist before he walked up." Dio likes to take his time so we should be able to catch our breath. That being said we don't have time to waste if the plan is to go off. Josuke, Polnareff, were you able to find that merchant?"

"Just in time Jotaro." Polnareff answered confidently. Not too hard to find people when there are so few alive left in this world. Hey, you can come out now um, what's you name? Oh right, come on Ravio you're not going to die for now at least!"

Everyone saw some part of the sand in the right shift, before a man clad in purple robes wearing a bunny like mask over his face emerged. Ravio looked around and saw the remains of Dio' s forces before he winced. "Wow you guys really are quite brutal! I, I don't know if I want to get involved with this!"

Joseph grinned before throwing out," Don't worry Ravio, just get us in position to start things off to allow us to infiltrate Dio's castle and your clear. After all, you're not lying, right?"

"No of course not Mister Joestar, I don't lie from my gold star customers! I was telling the truth, I can get you guys on the Sprit Train that will go to that tower near where they are looking over one of those Divine Beasts. I, I want to see Princess Hilda safe before that scary Dio does something to her, and goes through with the forsaken Demise ritual! But we don't have much time, you have to follow me!"

Jotaro looked at Doug's group before he cracked his neck." Alright, we seen you can fight alright so what do you guys plan to do? To be blunt, there is no safe or peaceful place in this world, Dio has seen to that."

"That's fine with us dude, we did not come here seeking peace." Doug stated as he casually whipped off some of the blood off his face." Just give us a moment to tend to our affairs and we will be set. One way or another have to figure out how to keep my ship Zodiac Pinion out of sight. It's my personal ship and I did not put so much into it only for it to be lost because we started off with some bad luck."

Josuke saw Doug glance at his ship before he grinned." That's your ship eh? You said it only broke recently? Well, I might be able to do something about that, it will make this easier if we could move faster after all! Let's go to work Shinning Diamond!"

Doug raised an eyebrow as he saw the youngest of the Joestar family suddenly jumped up to the top of his ship. As the man's Stand reappeared, the blond-haired man tensed up as Josuke suddenly started punching it." Yo what you doing kid? Not sure how things work on your world but where I'm from breaking things even more is not fixing it! You better, huh?"

Doug was about to punch Josuke off his ship, when he noticed that the _Zodiac Pinion_ was glowing as the Shinning Diamond Stand punched it. Suddenly, Doug's ship glowed with light before it slowly repaired itself, and looked like how it was before it crashed. Josuke glanced back at the Enji before grinning." Relax despite what my old man thinks I'm not a dumbass dude. It's just my Stand, Shinning Diamond, has a special ability to be able to restore objects to their original form after I infuse enough energy into it."

" Heh…I'll give you that's a handy power to have dude. Alright, its sure as a hell of a lot easier to carry everyone around on a ship so think we can fly to where your plan is to take off without this Dio punk spotting us?"

"Eh…even if he is watching us this very moment from the castle your ship will just allow us to kick things off faster." Jotaro muttered as he glanced at the spaceship."

"Cool beans dude, let me just check to make sure all the systems are a go so we don't blow up when we take off and I'll lay down the welcome mat for you folks. Sooner we waste this blow hard the better."

Axel eyed Doug carefully before closing his eyes." Just one thing man. Saw you use a move that looked a lot like Ben's Kaio Ken move back their."

"Heh, it was not like it dude it _was_ that move! I learned it on my own, I was always a better natural fighter then Ben was anyway so it was no sweat. I wanted a ace in the hole for the next Enji Budokai. After all, that was suppose to be the only time guys like us could cut lose anymore right? Whatever."

Doug suddenly took out a cigar and used one of the flaming corpses to light it. As he smoked it Estelle gasped." Doug, your smoking? Why would you do something so dangerous?"

"Chill Estelle, with how much advanced things we got these days cancer's not going to mess with me."

"Still, it's an unpleased smell that,"

"No offense Estelle but this is my choice alright? Already got enough crap from Ben with him ranting I was taking unneeded risks. I get the dude takes it personally because his mom and grandfather both had cancer but he needs to chill out. Anyway, give me a sec to check out my bird alright guys? At least if it blows up in my face…it will only hurt my pride."

Doug quickly dashed to his ship, and as Aqua saw everyone look on edge she cleared her throat." I'll go with him, to check over things."

The blue haired woman left before anyone could respond. As she did Luigi looked again at where Doug killed Azrael before he gulped." Bro is it just me or does Doug seem a lot more…different then before?"

"Maybe it's the beard bro." Mario responded as he glanced where Doug dropped the cigar." It does a look like he's a let his beard grow wild Luigi. I should give him tips on how to trim it to a fine mustache! I mean it's been a few years, not everyone can keep looking as in shape as a us!"

Yoshi whimpered before adding," Yoshi thinks it's more than Doug' s beard that's changed Mario. Doug's been a fighter since we met him but now he's acting, scary."

Airy suddenly flew around the three before giggling." He may be scary but if that scary rage is enough to take down all the scary guys then it works for me!"

Yoshi eyed the fairy curiously before muttering,"Hey, where did you go when everyone was fighting?"

"I was hiding under the rocks silly! What, you expected me to try and punch that scary Azrael?"

Link walked over before he shrugged." Nay Airy, but never the less you be more careful. Hear, go into this bottle for protection."

"What, you think a bottle is a fitting home for a fairy?"

"Aye…you would be surprised how well it works."

Ravio then slowly walked up to Link before uttering," Hey now, I happen to settle bottles! I can get you a nice price!"

"Is that so? Hey wait, forgive me Ravio but you look like someone I remember."

"AH what's that you wanted to buy something Mister Joestar? I'm coming."

"I must have sand in my ears, I heard nothing. Well in any case, we must go over all you know so we can best overcome the trails ahead. From what it seems, some of us have more than one kind of test to overcome."

Link did not go into details, but as Mario saw the fellow member of the Justice Force was looking at the Zodiac Pinion he just nodded before the five went over to talk to the Joestar family.

Meanwhile Doug had walked into his ship, and saw that Josuke seemed to be telling the truth as everything looked on his ship how it looked before the Beyonder unleashed his shockwave.

As he saw the systems checked out he went over and saw his beer case in the fridge was working and smirked." Ah hell yah! Would have been a real pain to have to find theses again, replicators can't replicate vintage after all."

Before he could go further Aqua suddenly cut in with a wary,"Is drinks _really_ the biggest thing your focused about at the moment Doug?"

Doug paused as he saw Aqua behind him before he just chuckled." Settle down Aqua, I just wanted to ensure we had something to celebrate when we shut down this pain eh? Is it that big a deal to think for the future? What you hear for anyway?"

"I came here to get a few extra potions for the coming battles Doug. However, to be bunt I want, I _need_ to talk to you Doug!"

"Calm down Aqua, no one tell you that pre-battle confessions are a hell of a red flag?"

"This is serious Doug! I'm worried about you! We put this in the corner long enough but we have to talk about it while we have some time! You know what this is about, so are you going to tell me what's really bothering you or not?

For Cosmos's sake the others did not even realize you were off on your own, that you were doing your own thing when the angels summoned you! We have been putting on a façade for the others but I want to know what's causing you to be on edge!"

"Heh…everything's close to being destroyed from some god before there was even time, that enough of an excuse for yah to be stressed out for yah? How about the fact that this kind of thing was supposed to not happen anymore because that damn war was supposed to have destroyed every bad guy there was? Guess Cosmos did not count her kid eh? Figures, the elite _always_ have double standards."

Aqua took a deep breath before she answered with a slow," You _were_ sober when they were talking about why the Beyonder was a loophole right Doug? It's a pain but that's how it is. Besides, we _both_ know you were acting this way before any of this. Doug, what the hell brought that outburst with Azrael? Even the likes of Akuma and Brad did not make you go ballistic like that. The others may be shocked but, me and Axel have been seeing you act this way for a while now in lesser out bursts.

Doug, what _really_ happened when you went to see your relatives? Far as I can tell, everything changed after you got back from your brother. I am sorry they all died but, I thought you were not close to most of them?"

The blond-haired man had his eye twitch before bitterly uttering," That's just the thing eh Aqua? You thought things, you, Ben, Lacus, even Cosmos herself just assumes you know what a common man like me thinks and wants! To be fair, I'm guilty of it to. When all of this started I thought you knew what I wanted with this but guess that was expecting too much eh?"

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? Doug, I joined you on the Zodiac Pinion to work with you in the business you wanted to start so we could be together! You're the one who does not seem to be taking it seriously! You're the one who kept breaking commitments or endangering everything by trying to do something illegal! You are aware that the Enji Masters, Ezan and more are aware of what you done right? They only did not bring it up to Ben and Lacus because they knew how much that would upset him!"

"Not my fault bro is supposed to be the big man yet has a fragile ego eh?"

"Damn it Doug its upsetting _me_ to! But you just laugh it off and go drinking at the nearest bar, sometimes jumping to lightspeed just to do it! You leave me and Axel to clean up whatever mess you make, but how do you seriously expect to build a reputation for our business when you seem to be willing to sabotage things on a whim?"

Doug just burst out laughing before he leaned down."That's the thing, I'm building the kind of reputation _I_ wanted! I'll give you that it's my bad I assumed you understood me, but I was hoping you were not one of those shallow dames that only cared about being on the top of the hill! I _never_ cared about being a rich snob like Weil Zabi and the others! Cash is just a means to an end with me Aqua, as long as I have enough means to be free to do what I want that's all I need.

I never cared about fitting in with "the man", they never wanted me as part of their system! They think I was too dumb to hear them? That I was just Ben and Cloud's side kick and that I was not worth respecting? TO hell with that, if saving the universe was not enough for them then nothing will!"

"Doug it's not as simple as that! True some of our clients were rude, but you were rude back! If you did not show respect why did you think they would show respect to you?"

"I saw it in their eyes Aqua, they thought they were better than a "commoner" like me!

Even if all the really evil pricks like Weil died when Zannacross went down, I still was _never_ part of the elite's world, and I don't _want_ to be part of it either! Its fine if that's how some folks like it but the simple life was always the best for me. Ben always wanted to prove he was not trash and could make it to the top but I'm fine being one of the decent, honest folk.

Aqua, if you want different things then me in life that's fine but if you misunderstood then let me make it clear now that I don't give a damn if my job does not change from where it is now till the day I die, till the day _everything_ dies!

I'm a man who cares about the simple honest pleasures girl, just having a good time eating, drinking, punching, and _all_ that basic stuff that a man was _meant_ to do. I'm not going to turn into something I an't, not for old man Gouken, Ben, Cosmos or even _you_!"

Aqua grasped her fist and asserted all her willpower not to look upset before she looked down." Doug, I don't care about being a "Elite" either but I do care about my honor! The reputation one has in the media, the public, is one thing, but I do care about people being able to trust me, to trust my word!

You say it's because things change, and maybe it's true sometimes the people we dealt with were not always telling us the truth. However, you did not even bother to try and reach a understanding, despite what you say I saw the look in your eyes, you were just all too happy to be defiant, to cause conflict! It may not be trying to push for war but you seem to enjoy pushing for a conflict, to unravel the peace Ben and all the Enji are trying to impose!"

"I thought you were smart Aqua, smart enough to know Ben's dream utopia world is just a dream! People don't _want_ to get along, its who we are! If everyone was not so hell bent on being political correct and be honest about how things where it would be so much simpler! Maybe it makes the weak unhappy but, that's just how things are! Push things to hard your just like Zannacross and his fan club, trying to remake things just to how one person wishes things! Ben's starting to forget that, c'mon you saw what I saw and you don't think that?"

"Ben and Lacus have earned the right to try and do what can be done to improve things for the better Doug. Besides, are _you_ the final authority on what is right? You think everyone should just be how you think you are? Is that the excuse you had when you kissed that girl Doug?"

Doug's eyes hardened before snapping out," _Don't_ give me that excuse Aqua! That was just a woman thanking me for a job well done, and it's nothing compared to what you done! You think I'm just a moron? Think I did not know how you and Axel are getting closer? Think the writing is not on the wall? I been down that road, I'm just sparing the drama this time."

"Damn it Doug, now who is jumping to conclusions? Look, I know Maria deceived and cheated you and I'm sorry for that. I would _never_ do what she did and cheat on you behind your back! But yes, I have been getting closer to Axel. Neither of us meant for it to happen, but we just got closer, as you got more distant.

I needed someone to confine in, but you should know I swear me and him have done nothing serious, nothing, physical. I've been tempting, but I also wanted to fight for what I thought we had! I'm willing to fight for it but only if you are!"

Doug saw Aqua looked earnest, before he chuckled bitterly." I'll trust that you have not screwed Axel yet, but you _already_ mentally cheated on me anyway. But, I don't care, true love is just another con anyway, the only people that are loyal to each other till they die are the ones that have no choice or don't give the other any choice. You don't seem keen on the path I'm going on so that's all there is to it eh?"

"Is that seriously the best excuse you have? Love has worked for countless others across time Doug, it can work if you just try! I know you wanted to travel but I hoped we would have a home of our own at some point! But you turned every single planet down!"

"Ben and Lacus have their home being a ship and I don't see you moaning about that!"

"It's not the same and you know it! You have not even bothered thinking about having a home for us!"

"Maybe I'm just fine on being rootless eh Aqua? Houses are a pain, all that house up keep crap is what kickstarted half the fights in my family. Damn it, this is just who I am! Maybe Ben and all the other "special" people can make it work out but not for a _common_ man like me Aqua. Nah…I just can't stomach putting up a show for the con job anymore, all I care about is keeping it real."

"Doug…please tell me what the hell happened with your family? With what really happened?"

The member of Squad 7 suddenly looked like he was going to erupt again before he yelled out," Why the hell does _everyone_ keep asking that? I woke up Aqua, I woke the hell up! Everyone else may want to stick their heads in their dream worlds but I rather be honest and do what the is real! True freedom, that's always been what I cared about more then anything!"

Aqua was starting to get upset before in the distance Yuri shouted out," Hey what's the holdup guys? Those Joestars are getting antsy, something wrong?"

Doug paused for a moment and just chuckled." Nah Yuri, just double checking things. Tell them I'm coming."

"Alright then, see yah on deck."

Doug glanced back at Aqua and just smirked." I keep saying I don't like drama, and I'm honest about it. No point dragging the others down with this, it's my affairs to set in order, no one else's."

Aqua just turned around before she grasped her hands tightly." Your right that this is not the time Doug but, when it is time I'm going to get you to spill everything about this no matter what. Doug...no man is a island, no one can live in complete isolation no matter how strong they are. One way or another, I can't seeing you like this."

Doug saw the woman he said he loved walk out, and when she left he just spat on the ground." God damn it Aqua, just see what kind of person I am and give it up already! No matter how hard you try, I'm _not_ going to be Max!

After what happened to my family its clear what I am. Trying to be what I'm not just drags out the drama. All these big fancy ideas are just jokes because you all can't take admit the truth.

But, the simple things are the only things that are real! I'll take those basic pleasures over the cons no matter what. But it's because smug punks have to keep making noise with their con jobs and dreams that things keep being a pain. Damn it, I just wanted to be truly free, from expectations, from _everything_! But they keep dragging me back.

Maybe it really is impossible for a man to live on his own, but then its Cosmos's fault for making True Freedom just a big joke! But no matter how hard she tries to spin things, in the end its just a fancy mask for how things really are, for how things _always_ will be!

Heh, in the end everything dies, so I'll just do what I can to hold on to real pleasures when I see them.

That's why I'll trash this Dio punk and every last one of this Beyonder's shills so they can just leave me alone and I don't have to deal with all these god damn ego's anymore."

Doug took a drink from one of the beverages and burped before going to join the others.

* * *

As he did little did he know that his current target was reveling in his power. Elsewhere on the Battle World, in the throne room of a flying castle a man had just entered said throne room, a man had just entered the chamber.

He was skinny with red, braided hair and wore a black robe with a reversed Triforce symbol on his chest, a purple cape with red trimming, blue and black puffy pants and yellow elf shoes. On his face he had eye makeup, diamond earrings, and lipstick. The thin man saw many looking at him and just grinned." I have returned, Lord Dio."

In the distance a man responded with a collected." I can see that, Yuga. What matters to me is if you returned with what I sought."

"But of course, my master. I give the sage Seres credit for being crafty. But, she forgot to address her weakness, her heart. All it took was finding her child and she came to me on cue, leaving her self so open I was able to seal her in a way to properly transport her for your audience."

Yuga then took out a portrait form his pocket and threw it to the ground. He then took out a like staff that resembled a paintbrush before he pointed it at the painting. Moments later a woman in green hair and blue robes appeared, with a young child in her arms.

The woman looked mortified as she saw Yuga grinning at her. She then grasped her scared child." Yuga, what did you do?"

The same man from before chuckled before casually uttering," He brought you to me woman, to your destiny."

As Seres swerved around she saw the man that spoke to her was a thin but well-built man who looked in his early thirties. He had golden eyes and short blond hair gelled to be spikey. The man was clad in gold, black and red clothing with a heart-shaped circlet on his head, and glossy rings for his cuffs. On his lab was a puppy with a human's head. The man had an elegant look to his face, but as he glanced into the woman's eyes she turned pale." No…Dio, Dio Branford?"

Dio slowly descended from his throne with an arrogant smirk." Foolish wench, that's DIO, master of all to you. You must be quite spoiled, your parents never taught you how to beg to your superiors. That's a trait you sorely need, since it will take quite a lot of begging to convince me to not kill someone who _still_ dares to associate with the Joestars."

Seres grasped her child tightly as she whimpered out,"Please Lord Dio, please spare my child she is innocent! I'll do whatever you wish just please don't harm her!"

As she grasped her child a cross like necklace fell off and landed near Dio's feet. The blond man picked it up, snickered and crushed it so hard it became dust before he walked forward. "Only now do you see you put faith in the wrong god eh madam? Let me confirm your desire, madam." He took a rose out of his pocket before he closed his eyes." You will give everything to me without resistance as long as your offspring is untouched correct?"

The woman in front of Dio saw many vicious looking servants around him look at her with amusement before she cried out,"Please, leave my child alone, and I'll do anything you want."

"Anything you say? But, do you have _anything_ to give? Let's see."

Seres held her breath, but nothing happened. She just felt colder and, as she glanced down she realized in an instant all of her clothing was all shredded leaving her naked before Dio. As his servants just chuckled she just winced.

Dio saw her just grasp her child carefully before his human headed pet barked eagerly at the woman. However, Dio swiftly threw him in the air and kicked him so hard that the hybrid shattered.

He put up his hand." Tsc…it's clear that experiment was a failure. Ah…I am no barbarian madam; your resolve moves me to tears. Thus I Dio vow that neither myself or my many followers will lay a hand on your child. But of course, first you must prove your loyalty to me. After all, there should be no worries between mother and child, no fear, yes?"

As Dio discarded the rose and went up to her Seres steeled herself." I'll do what you ask, just please spare my child."

"Ok ok, your desire is clear woman. Now just prove your words are not hollow."

Seres saw Dio get close to her, took a deep breath and put her child down before she got closer and kissed Dio in the mouth. After the two finished kissing Dio walked back and smirked." There, was pledging loyalty to me as horrible as my enemy's propaganda made it out to be?"

The woman suddenly twitched before her head lowered. Her child whimpered before muttering,"Momma, are you ok? Wh, AHH!"

The child screamed as she saw her mother suddenly had fangs. Seres then twitched before rasping out,"My sweet baby, _mine!_ "

Dio saw the woman twitch before she grasped her child, and started devouring her. Dio saw this and merely grasped another rose." As I said, _we_ won't harm the child as I promised. Instead you do it yourself. Yes…it's a tragedy of your _own_ choosing, how sad. Ah, bring that whore to Hilda, a reunion with her old friend will be amusing, for me. But enough about the entertainment, time for business. Have the Joestars been found yet?"

Yuga looked around anxiously, but before he could respond a woman's voice cut in." Lord Dio, I regret I have unpleasant news."

A woman with tan skin clad in a lightly armored black dress with a mask over the upper part of her face walked in. Dio saw her and just smirked." Ah you have nothing to fear Cia, it's those that failed me that should brace themselves. I take it someone indeed discovered that wretched clan, only to fail to bring them before me? Who is it that needs to be punished? That _Immortan Joe_ has been getting to smug as of late. As Battle World enters its final stage I will tolerate _no_ incompetence."

"It is in fact Azrael that failed you Lord Dio, him and his unit. Jagi returned, and said that Azrael, Verse, and D'Vorah all fell in a confrontation with Jotaro. What is more, it seems he had found a new ally, one blond haired man who was powerful enough to overpower Azrael."

This news caused Dio to raise an eyebrow."Azrael fell in battle, to the likes of such vermin? How?"

"Jagi said it was too fast for him to see master, but it seemed this person had enough power, enough rage to overwhelm Azrael."

"Well, I'll concede that was not expected, I figured all the class S warriors were discovered by now. So, Jonathan's scion have managed to stumble on to a powerful game piece this late in the game?"

Before Cia could answer another creaky voice cut in with an eager." He must be one of the new players Rabum Alal was talking about a while back master. But fret not, the Bedman has already used Heaven's Door to read Jagi's memories and get a look on this new ally of the Joestar family, and has assured you he already knows how to use this new warrior's passion against him and has a trap planned."

Dio swerved around and saw the voice came from a purple colored life form with no legs, long thin claw like hands, a wide mouth and wide yellow eyes. Hearing the new arrivals' words just caused the blond vampire to snicker." Now then Antasma, if you and Bedman are just trying to gain favors with a façade your punishment will be most severe."

"Rest assured this is the truth lord Dio! Its clear brute strength is this fighter's element, so we will attack him in his mind! If things go as good as the Bedman thinks, you will have a servant even more brutal and powerful then Azrael, and have a champion beyond your vildest dreams!"

Dio glanced up as he saw the other planets, and just narrowed his eyes." I'll be the judge of that. Either way, it's time to force this entire planet to submit to my will. Yomi, Thulsa Doom, Raizen, Aku, Dagda, Enki, that annoying Kenshiro, and _all_ others besides the Joestars have been eradicated. Once I settle the score with that revolting family once and for all, with the combined power of the Divine Beasts and the _Forsaken Demise Ritual_ I'll amass enough Magatsuhi to take out the champions of the other planets! Jojo rubbish, you can try and stop me if you like but no matter how many fools you amass you will _never_ again deny the will of the ultimate personification of grace that is Dio Brando!

 **Authors Notes** : I know we have a lot of new players introduced in this chapter so if your not aware of them firstly, D'Vorah is a fighter in Mortal Kombat 10, Verse is the final boss of King of Fighters 14, Jagi is a bad guy in the Fist of the North Star series, Antasma is from the Mario Dream Team RPG game, one of the few worthwhile new people added in a Mario game in the past decade...and Airy is from, something.

Meanwhile Ravio and Yuga are from Link Between Worlds and Cia is from the semi cannon Zelda Dynasty warriors game. _  
_

Azrael was a fighter in Blazblue, introduced in Chrono Phantasma. He was a brutal fighter who was not even defeated in the game's storyline but I wanted to show how far Doug had come.

Meanwhile, most of the others like Dio and the Joestars are from the long running series Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. While the anime only aired recently and the dub only aired last year Jojo is nearly as old as Dragon ball as the first segment, Phantom Blood, debuted in 1987. As old school as Dragon Ball, it may seem dated at time but still has enough style to be charming, and the quality of its fights still holds up to many modern manga.

Jojo is a series that spans generations, Jotaro is from the third series, the most famous one Stardust Crusaders, while Josake is from the one after that, Diamond is Unbreakable. Its a series that as its title indicates, can be quite bizarre, as a sample one person gains a power that evolves from firing his nails as bullets to projectiles that can alter reality.

It does have its, extremely odd parts but over all its fun.

Well, hope you all liked my adaptation of that series and all the others in this chapter. Hope you liked it enough to leave a review and till next time.


	12. Chapter 212 Roundabout of Regret

_**Chapter 212: Roundabout of Regret, Passage Vie the Fragmented Nightmare. **_

Despite the outburst, by the time everyone else got on board Doug had regained his composure and set off to see what the Joestar's had planned. Jotaro and Ravio were caught off by the advanced ship but quickly guided Doug to their destination.

The blond man saw that after being guided to the target point there was indeed a train station, and after checking the area for hostiles he landed the Zodiac Pinion near it.

Doug saw that snowy cloudy mountains were in the distance before he shrugged." I may not have gotten the full story on this world yet but how does a train help us nail this Dio punk again?"

"On their own, their worthless." Joseph answer as he knocked on the train door to check it." But as common as a train as it might look it's the key to sneaking through the enemy's watch to get to the Divine Beast before they notice. The gist of it is, the train will go deep under the Herba mountains so we can get directly under the Turtle Rock Tower without being detected.

The train tracks go deep under a mind that was not supposed to be linked to the tower. However because of how much Dio altered Lorule, a pathway was connected to the tower's basement. That's our pathway in."

Aqua saw Doug, Axel, and many of the others around her express various forms of confusion before she raised an eyebrow." Wait, so a pathway just appeared in the depths of the caverns that links to an enemy base? Can more than one person fist? Even if we can magically expand the opening won't the enemy notice?"

Jotaro glanced at the train tracks before he tipped his hat." Your assumption would be correct if we are talking about a physical hole, but this is a more magical kind. See, the thing is theses spirit tracks are linked to the _Amala Network_."

The younger member of the Joestar family saw nearly everyone around him looked confused before he shrugged." I never heard of the term myself till a few days ago, but it seems to be a vital part of Dio 's end game.

The gist of it is that this Amala Network is a control flow grid that harnesses the flow of Magatsuhi in this world of smaller worlds slammed together. Basically, it's the flow of souls, of those killed in this sick game."

"Flow of souls?" Aqua muttered." That nearly sounds like how the Life-Stream on Cloud's world works. I never heard of this Amala Network though."

"Eh…could be from another time in history." Axel threw out." Course if this whole place really is a reality that the Beyonder made up for himself then could just be how things work in his place. What matters more to me is that, you guys test this out before to make sure that this in fact, works?"

Josuke chuckled before throwing out a brash," Its fine dude, we used the Amala Network so far and long as you do it right it saves a hell of a lot of time!"

Doug eyed the train tracks carefully before he cracked his neck." Maybe but sounds mighty risky. Maybe you dudes did not have this option before but some of us can fly rather damn fast without a ship. An even faster way for this is for me to just fly to the top of this tower and bust everyone before they can blink so we can size this thing."

Jotaro's comrade Noriaki winced before muttering," I heard how you killed Azrael friend so no doubt you have formidable speed and strength. But even that won't be enough.

Even if you are indeed fast enough to get into the tower, unless you can be at two places at once that will alert the Divine Beast and are chances of stopping Dio will drop to rather grim odds. The thing is, if you don't disable the Divine Beast its over for this entire area."

"No offense dude but in case you did not get the message we busted doomsday machines before." Doug threw out as he cracked his neck." Trust me, even if this thing's a planet buster we have the means to take it down!"

Joseph chuckled before responding with a wry," I don't doubt that, especially after seeing how you took down Azrael. But it's _not_ about sheer power. For one thing even if you take this Divine Beast down without getting hit, the other three will finish the job. Besides, taking over one and sizing its systems is the only way to uncover Dio's floating castle, at least in time to stop him."

"What the hell is so great about theses Divine Beasts that they are the only things that can track this dude in time? Some super nose?"

Before anyone could react everyone heard a bird like screeching noise in the distance before Jotaro merely grasped his fist tightly." See for yourself, just duck under the train while you do it!"

Doug saw the Joestar's and their allies tensely dive under the train before his group did the same. Everyone then saw the clouds part, before the group saw a gigantic mechanical eagle the size of a warship fly through the clouds. Link saw the metallic avian creature fly in the distance before he winced." That's the divine beast? Is it a creature at all?"

"That is indeed the _Divine Beast Vah Medoh_." Jotaro grit out." I don't know how organic that thing is but frankly I don't give a damn. When it goes all out it's a monster all right. If you doubt me, just take a look."

Everyone saw that Medoh was flying around the mountain, before suddenly an asteroid descended from the sky. Star-Lord was one of the many who cringed at this sudden dire turn in weather before muttering," Hey um, guys, is that another one of these Stand things because that rock looks really real!"

"No, that seems to be very real." Joseph tensely retorted." My bet is that, one of the other worlds is trying to take out the competition early. If they have the means, they can do it."

"Um, if that's the case Yoshi thinks someone should do something fast!"

The green dino cried out. Groot then looked up and nodded." I am _Groot_!"

Raccoon glanced at his taller teammate before snarling out," I don't have enough time to charge my big gun Groot!"

Doug saw everyone panic before he rolled his eyes." God damn am I the only one who still has their wits to them? Guess time to add asteroid busting for my list today."

Aqua saw her theoretical boyfriend prepare to take off before she noticed something, prompting her to grasp him." Wait Doug look!"

The man indeed looked, and saw Vah Medoh suddenly have its eyes glow red, before a large cannon appeared out of its back. After a few seconds it unleashed a massive red energy blast that pierced the asteroid, and unleashed a massive explosion that was powerful enough to shatter it.

The Divine Beast swiftly unleashed missiles from its wings to destroy the remains. Axel saw the giant robotic bird just fly back into the clouds before he chuckled coyly." Well I can see this Beast here can walk the walk. I take it the other three are just as armed?"

"Seems that way." Jotaro answered." The others are the Elephant like Divine Beast _Vah Ruta_ , the salamander like fire based _Vah Rudania_ , and the lighting camel like _Vah Naboris_. None of us really are what you would call tech savvy but Princess Hilda told us that they were the masterpieces of the _Sheikah_ tribe.

Some, very advanced machines that were able to replicate any weapon they could analyses. Since this is a world made up of many worlds from all over the universe, they were able to analyses a _lot_ of weapons."

Link looked at the Joestar with shock before retorting with," The Sheikah tribe you say? Their…must be some misunderstanding, as wise as Impa and the others where it would take a life time for her and the others to build a beast such as that!"

Mario just eyed the snowy mountaintop carefully before adding." Aside from all that Mister Joestar, how does getting into that a tower give us any shot of taking control of it if it's as advanced as you say it a is?"

"It's all because of the nature of the way the Divine Beasts receive commands." Jotaro answered." Us and Dio did not come from a world of such high levels of technological advancement, Dio merely used dark magic to assert his control over them, and all other machines on the world.

Its linked to the Amala network, Dio uses these towers to recharge the Divine Beasts without having to go to them directly. As ghastly as fueling them with souls is, it gives us one advantage. That would be that when they are being recharged their defenses are down. We can retake control, at least long enough to find Dio's castle.

We chose Vah Medoh because while it is the hardest to take control of at first, once we do take control it will be mobile enough to evade the others till we can lock on to Dio. I'll be the first one to admit it's not a flawless plan, but it's still the best one we could think of."

"Heh…sometimes crazy's the only option on the table dude." Doug uttered as he cracked his neck." Crazy and half-cocked are not _always_ the same thing, and it's better than just waiting for this cocky vampire to come to us am I right? One thing left though, you say this train will take us to where we need to be? You don't think these dudes won't waste this slug the moment they see it coming?"

Ravio cleared his throat before he walked up." That's what I'm here for sir. They know me as an amusing merchant. As long as you all take cover in the special boxes made of material that prevents energy form being sensed you all should be able to be sneaked into the Turtle Rock Tower in time."

"Hold the fort dude why the hell in a world one step away from the apocalypse are people trading stock?"

Ravio saw the doubt in Doug's eyes and just chuckled." Even if the main stars are the fighters the people who can't fight still want to cling on to what sense of normalcy they can afford, so I gather up items and barter for people on this train.

Till now Dio found me a harmless jester, one he promised he would bring to the new world if I did not fail him. He kept his word this far but, I have enough sense to think he is stringing me along for one sick joke. Besides…I'm willing to risk everything to save H, Princess Hilda!"

"Alrighty then, can respect a man willing to make a gutsy move to get what he wants! Well if that's all said let's get a move on!"

Aqua saw Doug get on the train before she looked back at the ship she called home." Hold up Doug, let's think this out. I trust you guys thought this plan through, but maybe some of us should stay behind encase things go sour? You think our ship would be able to attack this Divine Beast enough to be a decent distraction?"

Joseph paused before nodding." It would tip them off but if they are _already_ aware it is a moot point. Better than nothing."

Doug had his right eye twitch before throwing out,"Tsc…if we are not willing to give it our all we _won't_ be able to win Aqua! I'm not going to do this half-assed I'm going to do this all the way!"

Axel chuckled before reacting with a coy,"And they call me hot headed. Whatever, I'll be the B team guy I guess. Someone's got to light a fire if things get dark fast."

Aqua smiled before she nodded." Thanks for agreeing Axel, it makes sense to keep one of our best in reserves in case we need it."

Doug eyed Axel before he just spat on the ground." Makes sense…just make sure to keep your eye on the ball alright dude?"

The two men looked at each other before the former Dark Enji just laughed." Forget your talking to a man who had to play some long stakeouts to find Celestial Beasts across galaxies? That sure as hell took focus, trust me I'm not the one you have to worry about focusing, yah hear?"

"Guess we don't have time to debate eh? Whatever, let's roll."

Star Lord looked around before he shrugged."Guess me and my unit will stay with Axel just in case the backup needs back up alright?"

Doug just jumped on the train before muttering," Whatever, anyone who does plan on joining the fight get on with it cause I'm under the impression we are short on time eh?"

Jotaro nodded before he also got on the train. After a few looks Aqua, Link, Airy, the rest of the Joestar group, the members of Brave Vesperia, Mario, Yoshi, and with a bit of prodding, Luigi got on the train. Ravio then got on top of it before he saw a small blue bird fly up to him.

After a few moments, the man in a bunny mask chuckled." So that's the word, eh Sheerow? The weather seems as good as its going to get but a storm might be coming. We better go while we have the chance, next stop, Turtle Rock!"

Ravio took out a pan flute before playing a catching tune from it. Doug raised an eyebrow before he and the others saw the train react to the flute, and move on its own. Link saw the train start to move before he grinned." Ah, always good to find another fan of music. This magic feels like it can be trusted."

Axel saw everyone take off before he waved."Watch yourselves guys, seems one way or another this is going to be one wild ride."

Star-Lord's comrade Drax then nodded before adding,"Rest assured we will make sure to watch carefully if your ride crashes comrades!"

Groot then added a hearty," _I_ am Groot!"

Rocket hear Groot's remark and just rolled his eyes." C'mon Groot we are _not_ cannon folder here! We are just, playing to our strengths ok? After all am I not the best sniper?"

Before Doug could hear the answer to that the train picked up speed and burst to the upcoming tunnel Doug saw Aqua talk to Estelle before he just spat outside the train." Damn it, thought this was going to be simple and its turning to be out as convoluted as hell."

Suddenly Yuri came over and laughed." C'mon man you think _this_ is convoluted? When you guys showed up on my world out of nowhere it was so convolting it took me months to put everything together."

Doug saw the long haired Enji come up to him with a friendly look and just laughed." True that Yuri. You got me with this not being nearly as confusing as some of the things we had to do. It's just…this whole thing is about fighting, right? Then just have us in a big ring and get on with it! You know me dude, the less drama to bog things down the better."

"Same here Doug, trust me. Even if the enemy is out of my league rather they just get on with it. That being said, also know that the corrupt always loved playing sick games that only amused them.

Seems here we are just stuck in another twisted game that the likes of Ragou, Cumore, Alexei, and all the types like them like to play with people's life's. Only difference is that this punk has god like powers or something, and that's why no matter how broken the rules are we got to win right?"

"No doubt their Yuri. I'm not keen on running in blind, just want to figure out how to get this over with to get back to things that don't involve the fate of the universe."

"Sounds good on my end Doug. Speaking of that, just what _have_ you been up to man? Been a while since we had a chance to talk, figured might as well before things get crazy again."

"Eh, honestly man…nothing worth mentioning. Just one job after another with some parties in-between."

"That so man? Just asking because been hearing different things from different people, figured to get it straightened up."

Doug glanced behind him and saw that Estelle, Rita, Flynn, and some of the others were trying to casually talk to Aqua, The Joestar's and others while quickly looking at Doug before he just rolled his eyes." That so eh? I'd figure a man like you would know that when word spreads the truth gets distorted Yuri."

"And that's why I want to hear from you man. You know I'm not a fan of gossiping but I been hearing some kind of things that did not sound like you. Things like you robbing from the people who hired you and causing tension and all that."

"Yuri…I figured your one of the few Enji who knows things are not as black and white as some want it to be. Yah I turned on a client or two, only after I found out I was being duped!

Some dudes thought they were owned things after the war, while others wanted what was rightfully theirs before Weil Zabi and all the other rich pricks muscled the little guy to give one thing after the other the "legal" way. Even if they are not pure evil, just because you think you're doing what is natural in society does _not_ mean your innocent!"

"I understand Doug, don't give the impression I'm judging yah. I know full well doing what's lawful and doing what's right is not nearly as much the same time as Flynn, Ben, and the others like to think. On the other hand, lawful or not it's always good to see things clearly before doing something like that."

"Things are always better in "theory" but not always time to have a nice long debate about the issues eh Yuri? Got to say man, looks like Estelle tamed you since I last saw yah."

"C'mon Doug give me some credit, I'm still my own man. But I'm man enough to let my friends teach me things. Just saying, she pointed out to me that the man on top is not always the one in the wrong. Plenty of jealous people make up stories to try and take what they don't have _no_ right to. If your truly keen on doing what's right you got to be fair to all sides, Don White-horse taught me that much."

"No offense dude but you're talking like I don't know what I'm doing, and I had more than my fill of people thinking they know more than me."

"I'm just saying Doug, I noticed you changed a lot since last time, and I don't mean the beard. I'm just hearing a lot of things and want to know what the real deal is with a friend of mine."

"Heh, fair enough Yuri. Like I said, I've not been up to much. I been reading the rumors on the web on me to you know? Despite what some of the news sites with too much time on their hands have been saying, I'm not out to kick start fights cause I'm bored or anything. I mean do guys really think someone as lazy as _me_ wants to be head of some convoluted revolution? _Hell_ no. I just want to have a good time and to knock down pricks who get to ahead of themselves.

That means things to different people, and that's only natural. That being said, I am not going to pretend things are all hunky dory when they are far from it.

Things are better than they were for the war for most, but it sure is not paradise yet and despite what Ben, the Masters and the Angels keep saying if the solution to every problem has been found I sure as hell have not seen it.

Now, I sure as hell don't think so mighty of myself that I think I know more than Cosmos, I just know people from my own experiences, and that's why people may be exhausted after the Cosmic War but, that's far from everyone being all sunshine and rainbows.

People just don't to do what's right all the time, that's _not_ how most people tick. Ben may be dead-set on trying to fix every problem, but even if he and Lacus are not immortal, not every problem can be solved! Hell, I reckon not every problem _should_ be solved because it's not a problem for everyone!

I an't out to force everyone, or even most people to see things my way, I just want to be left along so I can do things my way in peace, that all to ask! But if I see someone doing that's wrong just because they think is right, I'm sure as hell going to point out how much of a joke it is if it meddles in _my_ business and not just keep my head in the sand to be politically correct!

Even before this Beyonder prick decided to try and smash dimensions together for the kicks I keep being nagged from everyone who can't stand I don't want the same things out of life that they do! Is something as simple as true freedom really that much to ask?"

"Hell if I know Doug, I'm not god. But from my own experience I'll say things that seem simple can become complex as hell if you look into it too much. Freedom for me was trying to do my own path, and me and the others of Brave Vesperia have been trying to do what you have been doing Doug, going across world to world to help the little guy.

But it's not that simple. Like you say everyone sees things differently, to be honest it's still tricky getting everyone to see eye to eye on our world. Advanced machines may help but it does not solve everything. But, guess that's the problem Ben and Lacus are trying to solve, right?"

Doug just looked at the sky before he shrugged." That's their right to try, but I don't want to have any big part of that, too much damn drama."

"Fair enough man, just go down the path you believe in. I like to think my parents, Captain Hisca, and the others would be proud of the choices I made."

"Heh…I know being an orphan sucks Yuri, but trust me sometimes it's better _not_ knowing your roots, because knowing can just make it worst. When you know what you are, sometimes you just want to go far enough away to be free to be what you are without having to deal with the hassle.

I did my part in taking down Zannacross, I just want to be left along to do what I want with my life. And that's why, I'm going to trash this Dio punk, then do what I can to make this Beyonder pay for dragging me into this joke! So, about that, are we set to get this job on or what dude?"

Doug glanced at Ravio, and the purple wearing man chuckled before he quipped back," Patience bearded one, the train is on track. Still I would say get ready to hide in the boxes because we will soon be in the enemy's cross-hairs. Wait, huh? No, no that' can't be right! Er…sorry to say but we might already be in their cross-hairs!"

Doug and the others tensed up as they suddenly saw a flash, before they saw a bunch of glowing blue lights in the distance. As the lights caused the ground around them to crack and turn to car sized grey robots with squid like legs.

As the Enji and their allies saw half a dozen red targeting lasers turned to his direction Doug growled out," The hell dude? This some sort of set up? What's with all the robots popping up?"

"I swear this is not something related to me!" Ravio cried out defensively." To be fair I did tell you to hide before they could detect us!"

"Well I thought we had more time dude! You're the one who left out to watch out for land squid robots!"

Jotaro grimaced before throwing in," To be fair, these enemies use to be allies. They are Guardian robots. They were also built by the Sheikah and were once smaller units of the Divine Beasts. Guess like the Divine Beasts, Dio took control of them with his magical virus or whatever. Damn, was careless, did not think Dio would send more minions on top of everything but guess he is not taking this lightly."

Link saw the swarm of Guardian robots start to target the train before he winced." You say they built theses monsters as well? This must be an aspect of the, unique world the Beyonder made, because I can't image the Sheikah making such things. From everything I seen, this hardly seems like Hyrule at all, I'm starting to wonder if this is what happened to Termina after I left it, that Mask sells men _did_ seem quite ambitious."

Doug suddenly had his aura flare up before yelling out,"Damn it I don't care where they came from, they are going to a scrap yard real fast! Cover our ride on all sides dudes, this ride's about to get _real_ bumpy!"

The Guarding robots soon began unleashing a salvo of blue energy blasts at the train. Aqua quickly cast a barrier around the entire vehicle to reflect the first salvo. While it worked, the robots swiftly fired more blasts to try and overwhelm the barrier.

Soon similar robots came from the air and poured even more powerful plasma at Aqua, causing Link, Yuri, Flynn, and the others to jump up and deflect some of the lasers with their blades and shields.

Rita, Mario, Estelle, and some of the others fired off attacks, and while they managed to destroy some of the Guardians even more came down from above.

Joseph saw they were getting closer to the tunnel before he grasped the train's railing tightly." Everyone get ready to move fast! Once we are inside jump out when you see the light! Er, the reddish light! Um…the lighter red light."

Ravio just groaned before throwing out," We are not going back the way we came anyway so just blow the entrance once we enter! That should give us enough time!"

"Guess if this is an act you're playing it to the end bunny dude. Whatever, one way or another we got a base to bust into!"

The blond-haired man roundhouse kicked a laser out of the way before unleashing a Sphere of Might into the nearest Guardian. A few moments later the train went past the tunnel, and Link swiftly unleashed a bomb arrow to blast the entrance apart.

The train went downwards for a few moments, and as everyone wondered tensely if all they did was just back themselves in a corner Ravio looked around before he suddenly grinned." Yes it's still their! Brace yourselves for a rough stop!"

Ravio quickly played a rough tune on his flute, and the Spirit Train screeched to a halt. Everyone but Luigi managed to stay on their feet, and when the train stopped Doug saw a light, and glanced to the left to see a large drum like object that had red energy floating around it. He and the others saw this object had unfamiliar words glowing around it before Aqua stepped closer."So, this is the part of this Amala Network?"

Airily flew around the object before she widened her eyes." Oh, I saw this before! L, Dio set up something like this when his servants killed the other Fairies! I think, I heard it's a way to reorganize all the souls, so that Dio can amass the energy of all he kills to get even stronger. So, you guys figured out how to use this terminal for yourself?"

The elder Joestar grinned before his hand glowed with light." It was a bit of trial and error but we were able to get a previous Amala Drum working by utilizing my Hamon energy. Since they act as conductors from one section of the "grid" to another, it makes sense that using energy would allow one to "hitch a ride".

It worked before and transported us from Lorule Castle to one that the Professor was working on in the Akkala region tower. Long as they are not waiting for us it should work again. Those Guardian robots have no means to contact Dio so we should be in the…"

Joseph was cut off as everyone heard a rumbling. Doug glanced back to see flashes of light before he grit his teeth." Guess we will have to gamble it will work again eh man? Aqua, have one of your counter curse spells ready case they try and do something screwy eh?"

The blue haired Enji nodded before everyone heard another explosion, prompting Josuke to wince."Hurry up old man! I don't want to die because your too slow to deliver when it counts!"

"You calling me senile? Just brace yourself and get around me, this ride's _not_ meant for comfort!"

Doug saw everyone gather around Joseph before he winced and grasped Aqua's hand. A moment later the head of the Joestar clan touched the Amala Drum. Moments later the object he touched glowed with light before the drum turned to the same color as Joseph's aura.

Suddenly everyone felt a sudden jolt, and after a few moments of feeling unnatural Doug saw his surroundings had changed, and that he was in a wide metallic room with a machine that looked like some sort of energy generator in front of him.

The member of Squad 7 looked around to see everyone made it through the process, and saw some of the members looked woozy before he flashed a half-lopped smile." Everyone make it over in one piece or should we check back to make sure no one left any organs behind?"

"I'll be alright, but that's one warp pipe I don't feel very eager to use much."

"I've had more upsetting ways of teleporting, I'll manage."

Link said as he made sure all his gear was still in order. Aqua saw both Joseph and Jotaro dust off their hats before she smiled." Your plan worked, thank you."

"Don't thank use yet Aqua." Jotaro muttered as he glanced around the area." There are still several more steps to the plan to go. Even if Dio is not on to us, those Guardians might try and follow us. But, at least now that we are in the path should be straight forward, just get ready for a lot of jumping."

Mario grasped his hat tightly before he smirked." Don't worry, that's something I'm a good at! Let's a go!"

The heroic plumber took off and everyone quickly followed him. While Doug's group prepared for a sneak attack from all sides, they found a metallic spiral staircase and swiftly went up it, finding a much wider chamber filled with dozens of pillars glowing with red energy.

Everyone walked around but after a minute no one found anything that indicated any way to go up another level. Doug looked around for a bit longer and saw some of the pillars had mirrors on them. The blond-haired man swore after looking at himself in the eye." I see some odd building ideas over the last few years on some of my jobs but at least they had exits!

I don't know if this Dio dude is trolling us or they just forgot to finish working on this thing but frankly I don't care! We don't have time for games, if there is no exist I'll just make my own!"

Jotaro sighed before muttering," These games piss me off to but, letting them get to you will just make things worse for us. If we distrust the energy flow the Divine Beast will become alert and that would defeat the whole point of this yes?"

Aqua saw Doug's right eye twitch before she sighed." Let's not jump to conclusions ok Doug? There might be an exist after all, we just have to look harder. Look, the energy seems to be flowing in a precise direction. Even if it's another warp point, seems we might find an exit that way right."

Link grinned before adding," Aye, Aqua has a good point. Don't worry, I have my Lens of Truth with me, if the pathway is invisible we still will be able to find it!"

Yoshi looked around before adding," Yoshi does smell something over to the right! Not sure if it's an enemy though."

"Well…only one way to find out, so get ready." Yuri retorted as he drew his sword. Doug nodded and everyone went in the direction the energy was floating. After a few moments they saw Aqua's hunch was correct, but were shocked as they saw that in the center of the chamber was what seemed to be a young male lying unconscious on a bed surrounded by a red crystal of light that had lights go into mirrors around him.

Upon a closer look Doug saw the young man had glasses, light purple hair and a red arrow pointing downwards on his forehead. He was wearing a purple hospital gown and was nailed to his bed at his shoulders by two large bolts.

While at first glance the mattress which held the kid in place looked like any other hospital bed everyone soon realized advanced machinery seemed attached to it.

The base of the bed was purple in color, and had various fiendish looking technology attached from the bed to the pillars around it.

Estelle saw the kid looked sound asleep before she looked up." What is this? Mister Jotaro, have you seen people like this before? From here it looks that machine is sucking something out of him!"

Flynn took out his sword before tensely uttering," It seems clear the mechanism is harvesting something from the kid! This must be some make shift jail cell, so we must free him before it's too late!"

"Easy there." Jotaro uttered as he suddenly held up his arm." As I said before, Dio has a sadistic sense of humor, I would not put it past him to use a fake hostage as bait to lure in the heroic types."

Doug eyed the sleeping kid carefully, and as he saw the purple pillow that his head was on, and the red arrow on his head he snickered." Last thing we need is tripping up over a fake out. That arrow does look weird as hell."

Jotaro's comrade Polnareff suddenly winced before interjecting with," Hold on Jotaro, we did see people in the past that got sucked dry attached to things mighty like this till they were nothing like husks, like Advol! We should at least try and see if this is not a trick or we are as bad as Dio!"

"Tsc…no matter what Polnareff…before we do anything looks like we got to get past _them_ first."

Jotaro pointed up and half of the ground was startled to see four individuals floating around the top of the structure the kid was linked to. They were all clad in black robes, and all had their heads covered with complex Gothic golden helmets with horns and an ominous eye in front of their face.

Luigi saw the four floating men keep being in a prayer stance even as the Joestar family gave them furious looks before he gulped." Um…please tell me these guys just are fancy janitors."

"Far from it." Jotaro retorted. "They are Black Priests. They seem to be Dio's wizard soldiers, and are damn good at it to."

Airy suddenly gulped before adding," Its worst then that! I heard some of them talking with the commander that attacked my people, and they said they saw themselves as Field Surgeons of Rabum Alal!"

Link suddenly realized he thought he saw some of them float around when he was fighting Kylo Ren during the Incursion before he swiftly drew the Master Sword and had it glow." I think it's clear these are villains that _must_ be stopped!"

Jotaro saw the Black Priests start to sit up in midair before he grit his teeth." Just do it quickly, I'm not joking about their magic!"

Doug suddenly had his energy explode before grunting out," Fine by me, not in the mood to waste with grunts! _Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks_!"

The blond man swiftly jumped up to unleash a barrage of blur like kicks that hit all of the priests in the blink of an eye. Doug hit his targets so hard that their helmets were knocked off.

As he landed Doug heard breaking noises and grinned, only for that grin to fade as he saw what was underneath the helmets, for while they were men, they were all bald men who had no eyes or noses, just odd black symbols from an unknown language seared into their foreheads. As the men glanced down at Doug their wounds quickly patched up, before the up most one uttered," We seeee youuuu tresspassers."

Estelle backed up before she steeled herself and had a holy aura surround her." What the, are these men some sort of demons? It matters not, they must pay for their wickedness! _Sacred Penance_!"

The pink haired Enji swiftly unleashed her powerful Mystic Art attack, but as the cross shaped blast of holy energy head for the Black Priests, the bald men uttered a word in unison before the symbols on their heads glowed, and a sphere of green energy formed around their bodies, forming a sort of vortex that shattered Estelle's magic.

They all saw Estelle's shock before descending to the ground." A lesson for you, defedners of a soon dyiing existence. Iiiigore diiisciiiplllnes, the underpiiinninng of all thiings iiiiis much simpler. All that matters are words… All other thinngs are best left unspoken."

They saw Doug, Link, Mario, Yuri, Jotaro, Josuke and many of the others come at them from all directions and uttered a word that was forging to Doug's group. At once their foreheads glowed green, and a moment later everyone around them suddenly had their lower parts of the body under the ground.

The Black Priests saw Doug's defiance and just raised their hands, before the pillars around them started to open up." As iiit always iiiiis. Many cannot endure when the words of truth are spoken.

Your lives are not forsaken yet, the great one still wants to see you directly, and harness your energy for his purposes. But make no mistake, a day isss coming, convergence. And on that day, the finiinal word will be spoken."

Doug just grit his teeth before yelling out," That so baldly? Guess what? That final word is going to be you screaming in pain! Don't matter what magic you have, it won't be enough!"

The bearded man tried to power up only to find cables suddenly burst out from the pillars to try and steal his energy. Suddenly a new wild voice shrieked out a piercing,"SCREEYE! Once one is Lord Dio's prey, there is _no_ escape!"

Everyone got on guard as the pillow on the boy's head suddenly had two yellow eyes open up, before the pillow transformed in to Antasma.

The purple bat like being flew above Doug's group and kept cackling." Your deaths can happen venever the Master wishes, but Lord Dio wants to see who is wise enough to side with destiny, and vho is foolish enough to decide to be cattle!"

Joseph just grasped his fist tightly before shooting back with," If Dio thinks the Joestar family would ever beg for his mercy then even after all these years he truly understands nothing!"

"Tsc…Lord Dio would never want a reminder of what caused him so much annoyance! However, the others are another story."

Doug just spat on the ground before throwing out," Dream on fang face, I'm not keen on being a blood sucker! I don't grovel to people stronger than me, so I sure as hell don't for wiseass's weaker than me!"

"Oh, you're a feisty one alright! But ve will see if your resolve stands, vhen you have to face your soul's true fear! I am Antasma, the master of nightmares! But you don't have to sleep to see my power, I can make nightmares become reality! Or to be more precise, I can transport you to _your_ nightmares! Now, let your own fears destroy you!"

Antasma had a purple energy sphere and threw it into the ground. Suddenly four purple vortexes opened up, one under Doug, one above Aqua, one above Link, and a bigger one above Mario's group, Brave Vesperia, and the Joestar group.

Doug saw the sphere encircling him and struggled to power up." I outgrew fearing nightmares when I was freaking five dude! I, huh?"

A flash blinded Doug's eyes, and when the light faded Ben's friend saw he seemed to be in some place entirely different. The blond-haired man saw he seemed to be in a decrypted parking lot that looked like his hometown when he was growing up.

Doug blinked as he looked around at some of the new buildings around him before he released a bitter chuckle." And why the hell does this dump look like my home town back on Katrina?

What's wrong guys, so scared of me that you warped me all the way back to my home town? Heh…and what's this? They are using older ship models, this really the time back to when my parents broke up? C"mon, if you guys think you can make me break down with a little illusion, Genjutsu, or whatever you call it? I know _who_ I am, and I know what made me who I am!

No matter what you throw at me, nothing's going to change that. But what is going to change is me pounding the hell out of whoever thought this joke was funny! No matter what is in front of me, it won't stop me! Just hope the others don't get tripped up, cause that would be a real pain."

Doug looked out for seeing if anyone was going to jump him as he angrily walked across the parking lot.

* * *

As he did, he was unaware that his comrades were in a much less tranquil spot. Mario, Jotaro, Yuri, and all of their group found themselves suddenly in a wide area with cracked rough purple soil, and an unstable purple sky that looked cracked.

Raven grasped his back before muttering," I know I always talk about my old bones taking abuse but at this point I seriously think I'll break something if I keep landing like this! Eh, one of you sweet gals would heal me right? Anyway, where are we, outside?"

Before Yuri or the others could answer Antasma shrieked out," Far from it ugly human! Velcome to the dream sphere. Though, since this one is more like a dream prison, velcome to your _graves_!"

Yoshi saw lighting strike down and empower the bat like being before he looked flustered." Yoshi confused, bat guy says we are in dream world but Yoshi does not feel tired at all."

"Well this sure does not seem like Subcon Yoshi." Luigi muttered." Still, I'd tangle with Wart without a second thought after seeing this! If this is a dream I really want to wake up now! We, huh? Whoa!"

The tall plumber heard a noise and glanced around to see a burst of fire heading his way. He and those around him quickly dodged it, and as the fire faded its source bellowed out a grouchy," You want it to end Green Stash? Sure, it will end when all of you losers get your ultimate super final game over!"

Everyone turned around to see a face that gave the group various degrees of shock. The man was a turtle like being with wild red hair, spiked horns and a wide jaw. The man was not wearing what those that knew him were use to, but was clad in a white tuxedo suit with a matching white hat and a purple bowtie.

Mario saw the new person flash his wide teeth before he threw out,"B, Bowser? What in Star Road are you doing here?"

Yoshi rolled his eyes before muttering," You better not have somehow sneaked into our ship because you thought this was a party Bowser! Wait, but Yoshi thought Bowser was on a honeymoon on, planet Mustafar?"

Bowser just laughed before throwing out," You think I would miss you guys getting your final curtain call? Besides, it's always a fast trip in a dream sphere!"

Jotaro just cracked his knuckles before uttering a damning," What is this, you some pimp from their world? I don't care, if you're in the way you're going to be beaten down!"

Luigi threw out an uneasy chuckle before he walked up." Hey easy their guy, Bowser's a pain but we are not enemies anymore! We reached an understanding right!"

Antasma suddenly cackled out before he flew above Bowser." Maybe you and the Koopa King have indeed reached such an agreement, but in this dream sphere, built on your collective nightmares, this Bowser hates you as much as he hated you in your most heated battles! Since Lord Dio decided none of you are vorth the effort I thrown you all in to a collective meta-verse formed out of all of your dreams, merged vith my own! Your worst memories will become my veapons! You all may have repressed your fears to various decrees, but your vorst fears will be unleashed, and consume you!"

Jotaro cracked his neck before he walked forward." You're the one that should be afraid Antasma. Your squawking is getting on my nerves, and I'm not about to let an eyesore like you stop me from settling the score with Dio! Go _Star Platinum_!"

The Joestar once more had his Stand appear to try and pummel the bat like villain, but before the punches could land a shirtless man with long purple hair in attired like a man from the Aztec era suddenly burst out of the ground to block the punches.

This new arrival saw Jotaro's outrage and snickered." You damn vermin have to die slowly for barking so loudly!"

"I'd say the same to _you_ , you damn flunky!"

Joseph saw the malice in the new man's eyes before he gasped." Be careful Jotaro, that's _no_ mere flunky, that's my old foe Kars, leader of the pillar men! He was the one who could alter his body in any way he wished, and I had to send him to space to take him down! Damn it, nightmare or not this is a pain."

The younger Joestar saw Kars suddenly have a blade form out of his legs and quickly stepped back to avoid being slashed at. The purple haired man then got into an elaborate pose before hissing out," At last, I will make you pay for making a fool out of the ultimate life form, Joseph Joestar! This will be a fun massacre, eh Wammu?"

One of the purple pillars behind Kars suddenly shattered before a man with attire like his, only taller, and wearing large earrings and a metallic head adornment similar to a crown appeared, riding a chariot with demonic green horses. The man named Wammu just glazed down at everyone before closing his eyes." It will be a night full of glorious deaths!"

Yuri saw various monsters appear out of the ground before he got into a fighting stance."Well, I knew this was going to be an odd mission but it keeps breaking my expectations! Not about to lose to a bunch of nightmares!"

"What's wrong Yuri? Afraid to admit that the path you gone down was only right because you deluded yourself into thinking you made the right choice?"

Yuri paused as he saw one of the men was a tall man with grey man and a scar on his face. Both him and Flynn tensed up as Flynn blurted out,"C, Captain Niren Fedrok? But, your dead!"

Yuri just looked tensely before adding,"And that's why it's some imposter without a doubt Flynn! Don't let these punks screw with yah!"

Niren took out his sword before coldly uttering,"You can act like a punk all you want, but you,"

"Shut up, you're _not_ him, you don't have the right to act like your words have any weight on me! I stick to my path and go down it the best I can. Anyone that tries to get in my way is going down if they don't back off!"

Yuri saw his former commander charge at him before the two crossed blades. Flynn tried to join the fight but was intercepted by another minion, a skeleton swordsmen in what seemed like a matador outfit that despite his look quickly proved he was deadly with the sword.

The two's friends tried to jump in till suddenly a man with light blue hair in black knight like armor formed out of the ground between Kars and Wammu before he instantly pointed a sword at the members of Brave Vesperia." You will see who is inferior when you die at the hands of Oneiros of the _Nightmare Specters_! Fellow warriors, bring glory to Lord Dio!"

As the various living nightmares charged at Doug's group Mario saw Luigi and Yoshi looking afraid before he grinned." Don't a worry guys, if we could get through the ultimate battle between all good guys and bad guys to take down Zannacross then this is a nothing! Hey I think I seen that knight before in that battle! Well, or someone like him, does not a matter really."

While Luigi and Yoshi looked more confident, Bowser, or at least the nightmare looking like Bowser chuckled before he threw off his hat." You puny punks may have squeezed out of that last time Mario, but this time your savior is not hear to bail you out! Let's face it, in the grand scheme of things your all just C, maybe C- heroes at best! Now you're out of your league, and without Ben Auro to give you an extra continue this is the _final_ smack down!"

Luigi got defensive as he mustered his courage to shout back," Hold the phone Bowser! If we are C hero's then you must be a D bad guy to keep losing to us eh? In fact since you were so bad at being a bad guy that you managed to avoid going down with all the bad guys that went down with Zannacross then you're so lame at it that you have a F in being bad!"

"It does not matter what happened in the past little green!" Bowser roared out as his eyes suddenly glowed red." The loser who lost to you may have been well, a loser, but I'm the best Bowser there is! I'm bad to the bone, totally without mercy, and _totally_ beyond you twits! Time for you plumbers to be retired!"

Bowser's entire body suddenly rippled with dark energy, before his entire body became pitch black. The phantom of the King of Koopa's suddenly withdrew into his shell and spun around rapidly before becoming a spiky bolder.

Mario just looked firmly at his charging foe, and took out his hammer. Luigi steeled himself before he took out his own weapon, and the two brothers spun around before both hitting Bowser before he could collide into them.

The impact knocked Bowser all the way to the edge of the arena, and while Bowser tried to stop, Yoshi threw a bomb egg to push him off the edge. The three heard the copy of their old foe yell before Mario shrugged." He may have been more of a bad guy, but whoever that really is he's got a no brains! Let's take down the real guy behind, whoa!"

Just as Mario turned around he heard a blood thirsty roar, before a fist suddenly erupted out of the ground. The three heroes from the Mushroom Kingdom barley got out of the way as they saw Bowser was far from finished, and that falling off the cliff just caused him to transform into a giant big enough to the point where his toe was bigger than Mario.

Not only had his size increased, but he looked more demonic, now in his "Giga Bowser" state that the real Bowser got after using the dark power of Zannacross, the advanced Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystal. The now completely black colored Bowser grinned at seeing not only the three members of the Justice Force, but all of their allies look at his new size with shock before he roared loud enough to shake the entire dream arena."GWAHAHAHA! That's right, I'm large and in charge! This Bowser does _not_ do losing! You morons are going to suffer till you learn where you belong!"

Estelle and Rita saw Bowser try and smash Jotaro, and also saw and Jonathan fight off Kar's before Judith giggled tensely." I don't think these boys are going to say no eh girls? Something tells me it's going to take more than the usual methods to get them to take a hint."

Rita glanced up to see Antasma having orbs of darkness circle around him before her narrowed her eyes." I get what you mean Judith. Ben _did_ say the Beyonder was fond of creating copies of people, everyone besides the bat freak is just a distraction! Got to press through them to take him out! Damn it, as much as a pain as this is, not good that Link, Aqua, and Doug are somewhere else! Got to get out of this to make sure they don't, whoa!"

The trio of female Enji suddenly saw Oneiros was above him and quickly blocked his slash. Raven just evaded being trampled by Wammu 's demonic horses before he chuckled bitterly," Let's just hope we can beat theses wise guys!"

Raven tried to shoot the replica of the Pillar man with his bow, only for his target to seethe out." Think such lowly antics can beat a true elite warrior? Think again, _Divine Sandstorm_!"

As the arrow came for him the tall man started to spin his forearms rapidly from the elbow joint, where the right arm spun to the left, and the left arm spun to the right. The rapid spinning swiftly created a massive wind storm.

Raven cursed as his arrow, and much more was sent his way, and while Wammu looked eager, Antasma saw the Enji's struggle and cackled madly." You cretins should vorry about yourselves! Don't vorry, if your comrades are willing to embrace the truth they might yet face salvation. They will be forced to embrace what the truth is just like you all. But you all don't have any option but a swift death!"

Antasma suddenly shimmered with dark energy before he unleashed a barrage of dark lightning bolts to further the onslaught. As intense a situation as the group was in, the ones they did not see did not even have others to have each other's back.

* * *

When Link was hit by Antasma 's light, after he blinked he found that he suddenly found himself in a temple.

The hero of Hyrule quickly glanced around to see no one else in the area before he winced." What trickery is this! Trying to divide and concur eh villain? That won't be enough to, huh? Wait, I know this place. This looks like, the Temple of Time, from the era when I had the Ocarina of Time! By the three Goddesses…did the Beyonder send me all the way back to Hyrule? Did, he send me back in time? If that's the case I hope that Supreme Kai of Time would not mind, huh? That's odd, I don't remember those statues being there in that time, or any time."

Link's sudden shift in attention was brought by seeing many statues on both sides of the temple that he did not remember. Upon a closer look he realized the statue was of his childhood friend from when he was living in Korok Forest, Sarah. Link realized the statue looked like a tomb of sorts before his eyes grew somber.

As memories of his times with Sarah flashed by and he wondered when the statue was made, he noticed the statue next to her looked like someone as well and realized the woman was Malon, the girl from the Lon Lon Ranch who introduced him to his favorite horse Epona.

Just as Link wondered if someone had made statues of those who had helped him after he defeated Ganondorf the first time, he saw a statue of another blond-haired girl he knew, Ilia, his close friend from the time he was in Ordon Village.

As Link stared to get alarmed, his alarm only increased as he saw another statue of a regal looking woman he blurted out," Minda? Even if there were those that were aware of the Twilight Princess, by that time the Temple of Time was in ruins! Wait, and I see Din, Nayru, Marin, and, wait what?"

Link was even more shocked when at the end of the row of statues he saw a large man with rooster like red hair on the left, and a statue of a blue colored woman. The sight caused him to blurt out,"What the, Groose, _Fi_? Not even the best in all of the Lylat Kingdom had enough resources to find much left from the time of Skyloft! What kind of farce is this?"

Suddenly a detached female voice responded with,"This is no farce champion of Hyrule, this is a memorial, to _all_ that you gave up for your duty."

Link saw the glass painting of Zelda on the top of the room ripple, before a woman stepped out of it, Cia. Link saw the scantily clad woman with a bird like headdress float down he instantly got on guard."And this would be your memorial? I don't recall your face, but your attire reminds me of the like that Veran wore! Are you another one of this Dio 's champions?"

Cia sighed before retorting with a detached," He and I share ambitions yes, but I'm your champion, or more like your my champion, Link."

"What madness is this? I have never met you before in my life!"

"But I know all about you, hero of the Tri-Force! Yes, I been waiting for so long I did not think that it would be possible till the world was reshaped for my desire to be met. But you returned! I knew you would, the champion of Lorule could never fall so quickly, even in a warzone as chaotic as Battle World!"

"Woman… I know the magic of the Beyonder is vast so I'll forgive confusion but I'm the champion of Hyrule, _not_ Lorule. It's a big universe and I been told many planets share stories but I'm not who you think I am. I have no time for games, my comrades need me."

"Why…so you can be a pawn yet _again_ for fickle angels? I can forgive your confusion, every time Hylia and her agents whisked you away in time there was a period before your true self, awakened."

Link struggled to not lose his composure before he pointed the Master Sword at the woman." You know of, Zelda's past? And what of it? All it shows me is that your someone with vast magic that is obsessed!"

Cia suddenly frowned before she snapped out with,"I'm obsessed with seeing you free from her shackles! I am Cia, Sorceress of the Tri-Force! Once, I was known as Lana, a celestial one who served Hylia, all the way back when she was known as the "Goddess" to the savages that worshiped her.

She was _always_ full of herself, she was so afraid of bloodshed that when the demon Demise invaded she took her pets to the surface, and rather than take direct action she forsaken her angelic grace to become reborn as "Hilda" and created the "Goddess _Sword_ ", what would become the Master Sword, to give her champion the chance to prove the worth that her pets had. That champion, was you! But it was all just a delusion.

That pathetic Hylia made you her sad little puppy dog, being sent through time through one era after another to clean up her sin! She even had her own reincarnations lose her memories so it would not be too boring for, while _you_ had to bear the weight of her delusions! What else but insanity, but sheer cruelty can explain making someone do the same thing over and over, suffer endlessly for a fantasy?

Link, I want to free you of your pain, so you can find true happiness from the destiny forced on you! But that can only happen when you embrace the truth! And that is that Hilda, Hylia, or as you call her now Zelda, or whatever she calls herself is a cruel witch!"

"And that happiness is with _you_ I presume? I won't deny the burden has been heavy, I had to say good bye to countless friends, including many that I saw as family, if not even closer. However, any time my resolve faltered I remember what was at stake, and gladly did what I could to not let everything have been in vain!

And despite how many years it took the efforts Zelda, I, and all the others have made have not been fruitless! After all, not only has Ganondorf been vanquished forever, but Zannacross himself, the embodiment of darkness has been defeated. At last not just Hyrule but all worlds have a chance to enter the golden age that Zelda has sought since the start!

I won't let this malformed burst of madness ruin all of that! If you were ever really a friend of Zelda in any shape or form then you would have understood what she stood for!"

Cia suddenly unleashed an outburst of mad laughter before she grasped her scepter tightly." How sweat, your devotion to her would be touching, if it was not so sickening! It's because I knew her before even you, that I know she was, is a fool!

But she was just like all the others who got to intoxicated by the nature of sinners, just like Chronoa and _all_ the other angels who were content with keeping the status quo!"

Link widened his eyes before muttering,"Wait, you knew the Supreme Kai of time? She _did_ say, there were others that tried to alter time before."

"The sad thing is that I was content stomaching that drivel for far too long, but just as I was fed up I arrived in Battle World. Even then at first I thought it was my duty to help Hilda fight, till I met Lord Dio. He…he got me to realize my dreams could be realized, if we worked to break through the shackles of Hilda, and all the others!

When we emerge as champions, Rabum Alal will allow us to remake things to how they should be! And how things should be, are you and I ruling over the plebeians as King and Queen!"

"I know the Beyonder 's power is vast, but regardless of how much of this madness is your own, I would never go along with such a selfish scheme! I never desired to be the king of the people, just the one that defended them from the ambitions of tyrants! I won't give in to weakness now that everyone has been liberated from the grasp of the darkness! Well…this arbitration aside."

"Hahah, is that what you _really_ think? Even if you eradicated Demise, and Zannacross, and all other beings of darkness, will humanity really evolve into anything better or is that what everyone tells you to make you feel better? After all…is it not true that the spawns of darkness were not free on their own, but by the weakness of man? As long as you defend such people, how can you expect anything better?

Prejudice, passion, and superstition, _these_ are the things that drive the masses! You will be chasing a fantasy without success till the end of time itself, till you at last wake up! Join me champion, join me and be free!"

Link glanced at the Master Sword before he muttered," It is true that people did not change as much as I liked to have hoped each time I, awoke. However, I have faith that it's just a slow process! I don't understand all the parts of the grand plan Cosmos, Zelda, and all the other angels have, but what I know without a doubt that their will is no farce!"

Cia just looked down and giggled darky."Is that your heart's true will? Or just what you tell yourself? I to repressed my subconscious desire, till Lord Dio helped me liberate my true desire! I'll do the same to you darling, I'll prod your true desires for you so that you can embrace your inner self!"

The masked woman raised her specter before it unleashed a red light. Link suddenly saw his shadow ripple, before out of it emerged a shadowy doppelganger of the swordsman. Link saw this Shadow Link get into a fighting stance before he narrowed his eyes." I fought myself before, this won't be any harder than the time I vanquished my dark reflection the time after the Thunder Bird!"

Cia just flew above Link before looking more frantic." True as that may be, this time you must fight all of your repressed, dark emotions!"

With a wave of her wand the shadow Link glowed, till it divided in to four different dark copies. The hero from Hyrule braced himself as he saw that the four copies of himself had small differences, before Link noticed that each Shadow Link looked like himself from a different point in time, one looking like when he wore the Fierce Deity Mask to fight Majora, one where he wore the Twilight Ruby armor against Zant, one from when he helped the Oracle of Seasons and Ages, and one from his time when his legacy truly begun, when he was given armor by his peers at Skyloft.

The member of the Justice Force then uttered,"I've seen Ben's usage of Shadow Clones, numbers won't save you! For Zelda's sake, I'll vanquish as many shadows as need be!"

Link swiftly unleashed an enhanced whirlwind slash attack to knock all of the Shadow Links back at once, and suddenly jumped into the air before unleashed a beam from his sword to fire it right at Cia's face.

Before the beam could hit his intended target the Shadow Link nearest to him fired off a blade beam of his own from its blade, canceling out Link's attack.

Cia saw her target's shock before smirking." You can vanquish shadows endlessly, but can you truly vanquish your own dark feelings? Can you overcome your own regrets? The harder you repress those feelings, the more powerful their wrath is! Theses shadows have all of the moves and combat instincts you have, but are not weighed down by your delusions! Pawn of Hylia, at _last_ you will be mine, one way or another!"

The four Shadow Links all fired blade beams at Link at once, and their target dashed to the right to avoid them. As he saw the four shadows charge at him he sighed." Well…we will see if they truly not just have my skills, but my wits as well!"

Link swiftly took out his bow and fired an ice arrow, at the ground below him. As he ran the arrow froze the water near one of the shrines that had moving water, and just as one of the Shadow Links ran over the arrow the ice suddenly erupted around it, freezing it in a large block of ice. Link saw two of the other shadow Links head for him before he suddenly fired his hook shot at them.

They dodged and the hook shot latched on to the pillar behind them instead. However, they realized to late Link did not plan poorly, as he suddenly cast a spell to have his hook shot magnetize the pillar it latched onto, before he hurled the massive metal construct faster than they expected, smashing the two of them through the wall.

The last Shadow Link charged out of the dust before attempting to slash at the hero, only for Link to parry the strike with his shield, and use the shield bash to knock the shadow off target before he swiftly reequipped his bow and unleashed a light arrow at the shadowy hostile's face.

Cia saw Link swiftly unleash a bomchu to shatter the Shadow Link frozen in the ice before she grasped her scepter tightly." No, when did you know such tricks?"

"Even in a time of peace I did not want to be to rusty," Link proudly retorted," Otherwise I would send a poor example to warriors around me. Thus, I tried to expand my moves, and it seems expanding my magic spells came in handy. Cia…no matter what you say your obsession will always be a deluded fantasy!"

"Your wrong!" Cia shouted frantically." I'll get what I deserve at last! That damn Hylia programmed you good, but I'll break those shackles yet! This might require the work of a specialists after all, do what you promised, _Modeler Morpheus_!"

Suddenly a pillar of dark energy burst out in front of Cia, before a man clad in dark armor with long blond hair walked out. He glanced at Link before narrowing his eyes." As long as this furthers Lord Dio's will, your request will be granted Cia. Foolish warrior, it's time for you to have your final dream."

"Dream on villain!" Link cried out in defiance." No matter how many reinforcements aid you Cia, I won't back down!

The doctrine of that angel has been ingrained deeply into your soul. Thus, I'll purge that soul to its pure state! _Morphium Coma_!"

Link charged at his new foe, before Morpheus suddenly clapped his hands together and swiftly released a purple light. His target on instinct blocked with his Mirror Shield, only to see that the light had turned solid and grasped on to his shield, and had taken the form of a flower.

As Link raised an eyebrow the flower suddenly had veins erupt out of it to bind Link before he could react. The Hero of Time, Twilight, and more suddenly felt drained as he saw more flowers sprout over the vines covering his body. As he struggled to try and slash them off he muttered," What is this…some sort of mutated Deku seed? I…cut…through worst!"

Morpheus crossed his arms before responding with a proud," Maybe, but it won't matter if you have no power to do so. Your now consumed by the poppies of the nightmare, for each colored flower that blooms, they steal an emotion from the one that they grown in. Soon you will be an empty shell, one Lady Cia and Lord Dio can reshape to better suit their purposes."

Link's eyes blazed with fury upon hearing this as he tried harder to cut through the vines."You fiend, I'll _never_ allow you to, huh?"

The swordsmen suddenly felt an emptiness surge through him before he staggered back, causing Morpheus to snicker." Yes…the anger has been purged through your body…soon the rest will follow."

Suddenly the shadow links reformed and gathered around Cia.

Cia saw Link's dismay and giggled erratically." It will all be over soon, you struggled harder than anyone should have, but it was all for a delusion! See? Your shadows are not enemy illusions, but your own heart's darkness! They won't fade, neither will your doubts! Your devotion is enticing, but embrace your inner self, admit you just want it to be enough! Embrace, to be free!"

Link struggled as his emotions were rapidly being sealed while he looked at the Master Sword again." No matter what you say, I will never say it was enough! If nothing else, I know fighting for my friends was no farce. I can only hope they are faring better then I at the moment, I concede I could use some reinforcements…soon."

The welder of the Master Sword frantically tried to hold on to the will to fight, to hang on to hope his allies might come, to any feeling at all.

* * *

As he did one of his comrades was in even more emotional distraught, and that would be Aqua.

At the same time that Link found himself in a new setting, Aqua went through the same experience. However, the blue haired Enji did not find herself in a familiar surrounding but in an area with a wet floor, with ominous steam preventing Aqua from seeing too far out in any direction.

She quickly tried to sense Doug or anyone else, only to find no one. She grasped her blade tightly before walking forward."Did, the enemy split us up? No matter where they sent me, I won't be kept here! I have to get back in time, I can't be too late, not again!"

Aqua prepared to run when suddenly a calm male voice laughed before throwing out a bravado filled,"Man Aqua you got to ease up their! You can get so worked up it can be a drag at times."

The blue haired woman felt a chill down her spine before she swerved around to see that the voice came a man with a long coat with brown hair to his sides, a small scar over his right eye.

The man was casually holding a massive sword over his right shoulder, and as Aqua looked into his eyes the man gave a lope sided grin. Aqua blinked to make sure she was not seeing things before she muttered,"Max? What…what kind of joke is this?"

Ben's cousin just casually looked around before retorting with a dry,"This look like a joke to you Aqua? Did someone put a clown nose on me when I was not looking?"

Aqua paused before her resolve hardened." That's _not_ what I meant! You, you should be in heaven! No…don't tell me that the Beyonder already started that Incursion, that all realms are starting to be destroyed!"

"C'mon girl, I was never a big picture kind of guy. I just know something is up and, it will be a drag to let it go on so guess we better kick some ass to put things back in order right? May still be confused on things but looks like I hit the jackpot finding you."

Aqua saw Max's face and realized it did seem to be just like how he acted before and lowered her guard a little."Well…crazier things have happened. Could it, be a memory of you? If…that really is you Max, I, _we_ could use are help. We are going to need everything we can to get through this. That being said…I don't know where we are at the moment."

Max suddenly put his hand on Aqua's right shoulder, while it was causal in tone Aqua felt reassured by its warmth before he grinned." Well not like I have a map of the place but might as well check the tunnel where I came from eh? C'mon. So, my cousin and the other Enji are with you or something?"

Aqua smiled, and struggled to not look to happy as she walked past Max."Yup…Ben's still taking his job seriously, Lacus, and all the others are with him to, like Doug. We are all separated now though."

"I see. Sorry I have not been on Heaven chat much, time flies when your dead and it's been fun chilling with the top fighters in history and all. Still, Doug eh? He did seem to have the most guts out of Ben's team. I mean not as much as yours truly but close enough."

Aqua's eyes begun to fill with sorrow before she lowered her head." He always did respect you a lot Max…he and you do have a lot in common. I admit, I was drawn to the same things that drew me to you.

Though…as time progressed…there have been harsh truth's that can't be overlooked anymore about how we understand each other. We both assumed wrongly about each other, maybe I expected him to be too much like you."

"Well someone as epic as me only comes along every generation so that's understandable. Still, he unfaithful or something? Need me to kick his ass to get him to grit his teeth?"

"We don't have time for that kind of drama right now. Besides, far as I can tell he has not been that unfaithful…yet. Still, his heart is clearly drifting, and I don't know how to stop it. I know he's frustrated about things, and something is making him bitter, but I just don't know how to stop it, not without completely discarding my pride at least. Still…if there is any hope for us to salvage the relationship he has to meet me part way. I'm just worried, worried I'll be too late to find a way to save him, like I was with you."

Max suddenly burst out laughing before he cocked his head."I'm starting to wonder if you're the fake here Aqua, being all moody is not like you at all! C'mon, courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality remember? Seriously though being this indecisive is going to set you up to get ambushed, don't dwell on what you can't control right?"

"I know your right Max. It's just, when the Enji found me on Kagi, I was helpless to do anything, you were already dead. Even before that, if I just saw the sighs sooner, maybe I could have seen what Kira was up to, to help him before the Zannacross Empire corrupted him.

Maybe, I could have saved him, you, Tosen and the others. And yet even knowing this I can't seem to find a way to reach out to Doug, almost as if he can't be reached."

"Aqua…I never realized how much regret you kept in your heart. Still…you want to know something?"

Max suddenly leaned forward to get right in Aqua's ear. The two former teammates got right up to each other before Ben's cousin whispered,"Your right!"

In less than a second Aqua saw malice flash in the man's eyes, and on instinct she cast a barrier around herself, just as Max suddenly swung his sword down, with the intent of slicing Aqua in two. Despite his speed, Aqua was quicker, and the man's massive sword was blocked by an energy barrier.

Max saw the blue haired Enji looking determined before he snickered."Damn girl, your heart may be slow but guess your reflexes _still_ are sharp!"

Aqua saw Max's eyes start to glow red before she gave him a deathly glare."Whoever you really are I'm _no_ fool! I knew the enemy seemed likely to lure me with a nice illusion to lower my defenses. For one thing, the real Max was not as weak as you!"

Max…or at least the figure posing as Ben's favorite cousin just snickered as a dark aura formed around him." Deflect from the truth as much as you want Aqua…but no matter how legit I am, the stone-cold truth is that it is your fault that I died, and that Tosen, Kira, and the others fell to the darkness!

The weakness of your heart caused this, and as that regret consumes you your weakness is so great that your repeating the same mistake and are powerless to do a damn thing about it!"

Aqua had her own aura explode before shouting out," I'm not going to just wallow in despair and give up! I may have not seen everything but I see the crises now, and I'm not going to just give up. Sure as hell not going to let cheap illusions like you unravel me!"

Aqua suddenly had her barrier burst, unleashing a shock-wave that blew Max into the air. With one moment of remorse, Aqua unleashed a Flare spell to blast the figure that resembled her friend. The Enji waited a few tense moments to see if her attack worked, when she got her answer as a blast of lighting suddenly crackled out of the cloud and collided into her.

She quickly screamed in pain, and as the lighting kept colliding into her body a new, colder male voice cut in with a sharp," All these years…and youreyes _still_ are to clouded to see vital shatter points _…_ Aqua Trian. After all, for all your passion, admiration _still_ is the furthest point from understanding."

Aqua saw a figure emerge from the smoke that looked far different then Max. The man now looked like someone clad head to toe in a fancy spotless white, blue and grey military outfit.

From the many elaborate medals decorated on his armor to the sword at his side to the perfectly trimmed style of his hair, to the unnatural glowing yellow eyes the sight of this man sent a chill down Aqua's spine, for it was another one of her former teammates, Kira Myers, the son of Master Myers, and the Enji who lead the Titan special forces, before revealing to be in league with the Zannacross Empire, and then as Darth Judicar attempted to betray Zannacross himself to try and remake existence in a world without gods.

Aqua saw Kira slowly walk forward while still unleashing lighting form his hands before she winced." Kira…is all of this, the work of your Absolute Hypnosis? No…as twisted as you became you did not want to see the universe totally destroyed…you, _he_ proved that when he helped us stop Zannacross!

Besides…this illusion was _far_ sloppier then _Kyōka Suigetsu_! Max, Kira, whatever shape you take you won't unnerve me! I have my regrets but I also know I was only human! Kira was the one that set me up, bar divine intervention there was nothing I could have done to save Max!"

"You tell yourself that…but in the depths of your heart you knew, if you were focused, you could have changed things. After all…you never told _anyone_ but the day before I and Shin were captured, you saw that traitor Aizen acting oddly, but you were to focused on flirting with Max to act on it. You told yourself endlessly nothing could be done, but deep down you knew that if you did what you should have, Max and you could have stopped Aizen, and then Shin may not have died.

Then Tosen, Xehamaru, and myself may not have turned to the dark side, and the war might have progressed far differently with far less casualties, Max possibly being one of them."

Aqua screamed in dismay as one of her deepest repressed memories flashed through her eyes, before she muttered." You think I knew at the time that flirting with Max would have caused something so horrible? I had no idea Captain Sōsuke Aizen was a traitor back then, it could have been anything! I…I'm only human!"

"You drown yourselves in delusions to ease the sting of your failure, just like so many other humans. However, your wrong, the elite are able to repress their personal feelings when the time is right, and you were unable to.

Your weak Aqua, maybe not the _weakest_ but, your weakness caused great despair and you know it! That's why in the depths of your heart you know you will fail once more, because you don't have what it takes to pull it off."

"Aqua grasped her fist tightly, and endured the pain to bring up her Rainfall Katana and intercept the lighting to send it back at its caster. Kira swiftly blocked the lighting with his own sword, and as he did Aqua cried out," I won't deny my weakness, but I also swore to myself to learn from my mistakes! I'm not as unprepared as you think, _Sennen Hyōrō!"_

Aqua swiftly raised her blue blade into the air, and large ice pillars burst up all around Kira. As Aqua's former teammate jumped up into the air another pillar erupted underneath him. He slashed it in half, only for the ice pillars around him to come together at greater speed then he thought, colliding into him and creating a massive pillar.

Aqua glanced at the figure frozen within the ice construct and sighed." Is this what it means to face your demons? Damn it…Zannacross did something like this to, but that did not stop me either! I will not let this stop me from what I need to do!"

Suddenly, the ice started to ripple, before a female voice uttered," Your wrong and you know it, because in the depths of your thoughts, you know that only a heart as delusional as yours is weak and hollow as enough to be an demons."

Aqua looked in horror as someone that looked just like herself stepped out of the ice, sans from having a dark aura at her. Aqua saw this impersonator instantly get into a fighting stance before she narrowed her eyes." Your lying, my heart is strong, I'll prove it!"

Aqua charged to slash at the enemy with her face, only for the dark Aqua in front of her to parry the blow in a stance just like her's. The blue haired Enji quickly found one blow after another parried and jumped back before she unleashed a powerful ice spell, only for the Aqua Phantom to unleash a spell just like it to counter act it.

As ice rained down everywhere the phantom Aqua had the purple aura around her shimmer before she jumped up and waved her hand.

Hail swiftly dropped down from the sky, and each moment the hail fell down each drop expanded in to a massive spikey ice constructs that looked like spikey maces. Aqua swiftly cast a spell to have a reflect barrier to repel the enemies magic.

As she saw the sky become covered with ice she steeled herself." First Max, then Kira, then my own phantom? Whoever you really are you are creative. However, no matter what shape my shame takes, it won't be enough! It can't be, too much is on the line. I…huh?"

The blue haired swordswoman got shocked as ice suddenly crept out from the ground and started to freeze her feet. The Phantom Aqua then descended before muttering," Give it up, you know your too weak to be able to save anyone in the end, so just fade away already. Your done!"

The Phantom Aqua suddenly fired a flower of ice from her Rainfall blade, and as the flower hit the top of Aqua's barrier she saw ice burst out of it.

The Enji used all of her energy to expand her barrier to push back against the increasingly expanding ice and also slash at the ice rising up her leg before she winced." Doug…for how distant we are these days I know your too stubborn to fall to anyone's games! You…Axel…and all the people with us are strong! I know, we can get through this, we have to!"

The Phantom Aqua sneered at the original's struggle, and since Aqua was franticly fighting to not be done in by herself, she failed to notice the large purple sphere that was serving as this realm's light source giggle.

Form within the sphere was in fact a blond-haired woman glad in dark armor, another one of the Dream Specters, _Portrayer Phantasos_.

Phantasos giggled in a detached tone as she saw Aqua unleash a quake spell to have the ground around her rise up and shatter some of the ice, only for her phantom to try and stab her.

Upon seeing Aqua get cut across the face by her Phantom she narrowed her eyes." This woman has a nice amount of regret, she might be able to be broken yet. But in the end either way, what matters most is that the prime objective is not disturbed.

This girl has skill and talent, but the one who beat Azrael could be useful enough to help us beat not just the Joestar family, but the threats on the other worlds as well. Lord Hypnos has never been wrong in his assumptions before, no matter how defiant theses fools are, the unrelenting will of Lord Dio will chip away at that stubbornness till they are all forced to embrace what they truly are! I wonder if I will win a prize for winning first? Only one way to find out."

Phantasos snickered before she suddenly had the Phantom Aqua divide into two.

* * *

As Max's old teammate frantically tried to stay one step ahead of her malevolent reflections, her boyfriend was currently going through many of the same feelings, in his own way.

After carefully looking at his surroundings Doug saw that without a doubt he was back both on his home world of Katrina and the place where he had the most years of his childhood, East Riloxi.

The blond-haired man looked around and saw his entire town seemed to be there, when he tried to leave he just ended up back at the other side of Rioxi, causing him to spit on the ground." Seems like someone wants me to stick around for the show. Course since there is no show going on seems like someone's keen on trolling me. Well…just have to show this smartass what I think of trolls because I'm _not_ in the mood! If they think I'll hesitate to break my home town they don't know what I feel one damn, huh?"

Doug heard someone yell, and realized it did not sound like any of his comrades, and looked down. For a moment, he thought it was someone else captured by Dio's forces, till he saw where the voice came from and realized he was looking at himself, from when he was six.

It only took a few moments for Doug to remember what this was about, and saw his younger self run form the block, being chased by an older kid, that was his oldest brother Mark. The younger Doug was holding something as he was running from Mark before he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

As he fell Mark just laughed and cracked his neck." That's what you get for being a coward Doug! Just take your beating like a man and give me it!"

Doug grasped what he was holding in his hand, a giant black and white cookie before he turned around and whimpered." You have no right to this Mark, I bought it at the bake sale!"

"Shut up Doug, I earned the treats this week, _I'm_ the one who got the home run at the game!"

"This is mine! I saved up and did a chore for old man Nelson to earn this!"

"Damn it, all your getting is a knuckle sandwich for forgetting who is on top of the food chain here!"

Mark tackled Doug and landed a few punches on his face. Doug tried to fight back but this being before he started learning martial arts the best he could do was kick his older brother in the groin.

This made Mark angry enough to punch Doug hard enough for him to spit out blood. Doug's older brother was going to go on when suddenly an older male voice yelled out,"Would you guys quit that racket! What the hell is going on?"

Mark looked up to see a tall muscular man in blue overalls stomp over to them and give a look hard enough to make the brother's flinch. Doug used Mark's distraction to get out of his grasp and yell out," It's what it looks like Pa! Mark trying to take my snack away from me!"

"Damn it boy, do I have to remind you what I said about not giving me any grief when I get home from work?"

Mark just glared at Doug before muttering," Its Doug's fault Pa! He was trying to keep something he did not deserve!"

Doug winced as his father glanced at him." That so boy?"

"Mark's wrong! I bought this with my own money! I did extra chores for old man Nelson and everything!"

"Maybe, but did anyone give you permission to buy that snack boy? You know the rules Doug! Money's tight, till my promotion at least. That's why the special stuff goes to those that _earn_ it!"

"I did better in grades this month then Mark did Pa! All he did was hit a homerun! Not like it was a real game or any."

Doug's father suddenly walked up and slapped him hard enough to cause him to fall in the ground. As Doug saw his younger self start crying, he grit his teeth at seeing the memory of his father bark out," You disrespecting _me_ boy? Just because you don't get why it's important it don't mean it's right!

Mark made the family look good Doug! I don't care if you think it don't matter, if my boy impresses the town and makes us get more respect then it's a big deal to me! A good son helps his father look good Doug, just because you like being with your ma more don't mean you can disrespect me!

You quit fooling around if you know what's good for yah Doug, stop messing around with sissy stuff like karate and be a real man before the impression kids at school have on you sticks!"

"But I don't care about those kids, I hate them! I hate it here, I want to be with ma!"

Doug's dad twitched before he spat out," That's not how the settlement works boy! Even if you're a pain in the ass your still my boy, and I'm sure as hell not going to give Manny any more excuses to squeeze money out of me so I'm going to raise you to be a _true_ man! But if you don't listen then I will do what it takes to get you to see straight boy!"

Doug just looked bitterly at his father, and after seeing Mark just look smug he whimpered and looked down." You can say its right but you're just being a jerk! Next time I see Ma I'm going to make sure I don't have to live here anymore! I'll live with Uncle Mitch or anyone else over a crazy deadbeat dad like you!"

Doug's father got enraged as he grasped Doug so hard that he lifted his son up before the blond haired boy realized it. Doug saw his father turn red before he seethed out," You pick up those words from your mamma? Tsc…she did not think she was so much better than a "hick" like me when we got hitched, and she was not drunk when she did that despite what she said! I'm going to have to teach you to respect the natural order boy. I,"

Suddenly a female voice cut in with," Supper time Stanly! You all get in before the mutton gets cold!"

Doug saw his father pause, before he looked around and realized some of the neighbors were looking at him in the distance. He then saw that one of them was an off duty cop before he winced and put Doug down.

He then turned around before spitting on the ground." We will discuss your punishment after supper Doug. If you behave I _might_ let you off easy. Spin this however you like but it's _your_ fault for not taking responsibility and acting how a real man _should_ be! This is just how things are, the sooner you stop trying to avoid what life is about the easier it will be in life, a man's at peace when he knows who he is."

"If you think my place is going to be with you then forget it! I'm going to get out of here to be free one way or another pa!"

"Hah…you can try but one way or another you will be were you belong boy!"

"Just because we are poor now don't mean nothing can change! People win the lottery all the time!"

"Tsc…you just don't get it Doug. Even with money, people like us can't escape who we are. This is something you learn when your older, take it from me! Don't matter if you become a millionaire, to the eyes of the elite folks like us will _always_ be trash and if we try and climb up to their level they just cause us posers and smack us down. A man's true freedom is being free of lies, and knowing his place. The sooner you come to peace with that, the less drama your life, and those around you will have, like me!"

Doug just got back up and spat out," I'm not a tool like you are pa! I'll find true freedom yet, I'll show you who's right!"

Doug looked defiant as he could before suddenly running in the direction of a friend's house, as he did his father just snickered,"You can keep throwing a fit but till you except how things are your just going to make things more of a pain, and at this rate you're going to be hungry while doing it because brats don't get to eat! Get in before the dinner gets cold Mark."

Doug saw his younger self run out of the area before he just chuckled bitterly." That crusty bastard thought he was the authority on life, but sure as hell showed him who knew what was best in the end. After all, one guy saved the universe, the other just spent his life being a drunk tool! I do wish Donnie was able to record Mark and the other's reaction when they found out I became a Enji. Always wondered how much it would take for Pa to admit he was wrong. Hell I, huh?"

The Enji saw the entire area around him ripple, before he looked up and saw that while he was still in his hometown, the area had become even more worn down. He then saw his father and brother running out of the house, both looking far more older and stressed, along with other members of Doug's father's family.

Ben's friend glanced up and saw the sky was blood red before Doug's much balder father muttered," What the hell is going on in the sky?"

A much fatter Mark retorted with a tense," They said on the news they were fighting the final battle with the Zannacross Empire. Something about stopping that dark god from coming back. Doug's up with his fancy Warrior of light pals and that chosen hero trying to save us all, or so I hear."

Stanly just moaned before throwing out," Damn it all, that's _all_ been government propaganda to milk more tax dollars out of us! Just a story from the deep state I tell you what!"

"But Pa I thought they stopped the traitors?"

"That's what _they_ want you to think! Glen Brick exposed their fancy story! I have work tomorrow I don't have time for some fancy holo, huh?"

Everyone in the area was shocked as a demonic armored man appeared in the sky, a man Doug knew too well, Chaos Zannacross Necron. Doug was in fact dead at the time, killed by the newly revived supreme god of all darkness.

Just after Zannacross forced Cosmos to merge with him, he had projected himself across the entire universe to declare his rule.

As everyone in Doug's town saw Zannacross appear the ruler of the Zannacross Empire declared," I am Chaos Zannacross Necron, master of _all_ the universe! For a very long time I was denied my rightful place by the fools who understood nothing but their own impulses! But thanks to those who saw what the true justice of existence is, my _rightful_ place has been restored and now at last the destiny of this broken universe is at hand!

Listen _very_ carefully mortals, your future hinges on just how much you can comprehend. Your savior Ben Auro has failed, he, and all the other heroes who dared to stand in my way are now nothing more than dust!

Furthermore, it's my great pleasure to inform you all that Cosmos is no more, there is now only one true god of existence and that would be _me_!

after the ultimate climax between the master beings of light and darkness in the end darkness proved itself to be superior! Yes, _every_ deity any one being in the mortal realm has worshiped or believed in is nothing to my power, I have more power than every being in the universe combined, I am invincible!

And that means my subjects that you have two options, submit to my will or be erased with the rest of this cosmos! If you're not aware by now, I have virtually absolute control over the universe itself, and that includes heaven, hell, and all other realms in existence! There is no escape from this reality, not in your dreams, not even in death!

Your kind has lived in your delusions and your fantasies for countless eons but the dream is over, now there is no escape to the reality of how sinfully worthless you all truly are!

Yes, you worthless mortals have disgusted me for too long, and now it's time you all get just what you deserve, and that would be a dooms day cataclysm that will bring what you all truly desire, a final release from your fears of the burden of living! Yes, this time it's the truth vermin, this time the true final rapture of all existence is upon you all!

As we speak, I am erasing and consuming all there is, and I won't stop till there is nothing left! Nothing will stop Armageddon; my new era of darkness will soon be realized and for that all unworthy beings will die!

And to show you how real this is, it's time to show just how little time you failures have! You see, I know a lot of people clam such things but the difference between them and me, is that this is not a threat, this is a fact! And to prove this is a fact, behold!"

As Zannacross extended his hand Doug's stepmother whimpered and grasped Stanly tightly."What…what does this mean? Did, the devil win?"

Doug's father had his eye twitch before muttering,"Don't get crazy, this is all a trick, its all, huh?"

Doug's father suddenly saw his neighbor moan, and a few moments later he moaned before his entire body glowed bright red and shattered into fragments. Doug's father, brother, step mother, his younger brother Donnie and others all saw those around them shatter before Zannacross laughed again." Can you still doubt my power when on my whim a quarter of the _entire_ population of living beings in the entire universe have just died the instant I willed it?

And I could have the rest of you join them if I wish, but the thing is, if everyone is dead for the apocalypse, it would be quite boring if no one is left alive to realize it! That's why I am leaving the rest of you scum alive so I can witness just how trash truly acts in the very last moment of existence!

After all, it's not like any rebellion you have will end in anything but an even _more_ painful demise for every last one of you! So now, give in to despair, let the true fate of humanity weigh down on your final moments!"

Mark suddenly screamed loudly before he grasped Doug's father." Pa, what are we going to do? I can't die yet, not still being a v, _before_ getting married and all!"

Doug's father grasped his son tightly before screaming out an erratic," Don't panic now boy, we have to be strong! We…we have to get to the shelter! I told you it would come in handy one day!"

"That, Zannacross just said he killed all the angels, he can break that,"

" _Don't_ argue with your father now boy! He doesn't care about honest folk like us as long as we don't cause trouble! We just have to get away from all the people freaking out till things blow over! Let's go!"

Doug's dad quickly dashed off till another neighbor grasped him by the shoulder." You got to let me in with you man! I don't want to die!"

"Now who's paranoid eh Ralph? I'm not risking everything for a moocher like you! My family's first bastard!" Doug's father swiftly punched his neighbor to the ground, only to see many pairs of desperate eyes looking at him, causing him to look even more frantic." I'll kill you if you don't back off! You had your chance but this is my shelter, mine! Mark, you and the others defend the family!"

Doug's brother quickly slugged another man before shouting out," I'm not going to die damn it! If you're in my way your first bastard! I don't care who is the big man in the sky, long as I get to live I'll prey to him! I just want to live, I, AHH!"

Mark suddenly felt a pain in his heart, and cried out in pure rage before his eyes turned red, at the same time as Doug's father and a few others in the area. They began to foam at the mouth before their entire bodies begun to turn pitch black.

A few moments later their bodies became more demonic, till Doug cringed as he realized he knew what they were, the red eyed "foot soldiers" of the Zannacross Empire, beings of pure darkness and hate, the Necrocalcous. The Necrocalcous that was once Doug's father just howled after completing his transformation, and his wife shirked in terror before she tripped over." Stan…Stanly? No, this has to be a nightmare!"

Doug's transformed father just twitched, before he turned around and looked at his wife. Doug's step mother wondered for a few moments if her husband heard he, before he suddenly stabbed her through the heart with his now claw like hand.

At the same time, Mark sliced a neighbor's head off, as Doug's brother Donnie, the only one in his family who did not transform, run away in terror with his at the time girlfriend. Doug's father glanced at Donnie, and was about to advance when suddenly a squad of soldiers and police men flew into the area on hover jets.

The leader of the unit saw all the dead bodies and grasped her gun tightly." Damn it all, they are everywhere! Even if its doomsday we won't give up are home yet right guys? Kill the demons with everything you got, we got a Enji coming for back up! Snipe them Drake!"

The soldiers all quickly fired high powered plasma guns to casually blast Doug's father, older brother and many of his relatives to pieces. Doug saw his father's head twitch, before shattering into fragments of dark energy before he was motionless for a few seconds, and just snickered.

He then looked right at the sky with his face beet red with anger." Damn…it was even more messy then Donnie said. Still…think I did not know this already when it's my own damn memories? Getting a close up did not change how I feel, it's just pissing me off that your wasting my time with these games! I get it, most of my family was bastards, scum that died like the trash they were!

I admit…I know I was good but not special. Sometimes, I wondered if Gouken found Mark by chance, would he have become the Enji and I would have been the good for nothing hillbilly that would have died without anyone giving a damn? No…they all made their choices, that's why that's them, _not_ me!"

Suddenly Doug's father's head reformed before howling out,"Your wrong Doug, your of _my_ blood, and no matter how much you try to run from your kin this is who you are!"

Suddenly everyone turned to Necrocalcous, and they all suddenly ran around each other and begun to spin around like a vicious mob of pure hate. The tornado of Necrocalcous all glared at Doug while shouting out," Doug…join your family, the family you turned your back on!"

All the Necrocalcous charged at Doug like a flood of raw hate, and Doug just had his energy explode before yelling out with raw rage.

He punched the charging mob of Necrocalcous head on, shattering most of them with one punch. However more just took their place and tackled Doug, all while saying,"You left us, you should have helped us!"

The member of Squad 7 had his aura explode to blast all the minions of darkness off him before he seethed out," You did not give a damn about me till I left so you could blame me for all your problems eh? Screw that, to hell with _all_ of you! _Bursting Machine Gun Punch_!"

The blond man unleashed a barrage of punches so fast that it was like blurs as all around him got shattered with his punches. When he saw no more people were coming at him he just looked at the ruins of his father's house and spat on the floor." You never gave a damn what I had to say and never tried to make up for it out of spite! Damn bastard, it was your own damn fault you died as monsters!

Not my fault I have the same blood as you, that was God's fault! Still...its only after all this that I see you were at least right about a few things old man. Now that I'm in your shoes, I saw that even being a god damn legendary hero still was not enough for some people. To those damn elites, no matter what you do you will never be good enough as long as your not one of them! All those smug people, blaming common folk for just being who they are, like they are so much better!

Even if they did give in to the darkness and all that crap, only someone from afar can judge someone who could not be picky about being good or evil if they wanted to survive! Guys like me have to suffer because those people, from the managers to the god damn, gods treat people like me like they are playthings! If I could only show everyone what it means for, huh?"

Doug saw the fragments all of a sudden fuse together, and turn in to a darker shaded version of himself. This dark version of Doug, with yellow eyes just flashed a wild grin that was a mocking version of Doug's own." C'mon Doug, embrace who you, who _we_ are! Give in to your darkness already, and you will feel a hell of a lot better! You can deny the others, but you can't deny me, you can't deny your true self!"

"Like hell I'm you!" Doug shouted back with raw contempt." For one thing, I don't have lame looking eyes like you! Spare me the drama show punk, I an't like Ben or Ezan or the others, I don't go around trying to keep my dark side in the closet or some crap like that! I am who I am, and I _hate_ posers!"

"If you won't embrace your true self then you have to suffer first! _Ma_ , GUH!"

Doug saw the shadow version of himself prepare his most powerful energy attack, and in a burst of speed burst over to smash his shadow self in the throat the moment he raised his hands to gather energy. Doug saw himself go flying through a house and just spat on the ground." Think I don't know the weak spots in my own moves poser? Quit fooling around and this will be easier."

Doug's shadow burst out of the ground, before his image flickered and his took another shape.

As his enemy flew above him Doug glanced up to see an armored man with wide teeth chuckling at him before he cracked his neck."So _you're_ the punk who put up this slide show? Thanks for showing your face, I was in the mood to break something!"

"Foolish human, if you can't stand the rules of reality then just go to sleep forever! I, Vision Icelus of the Dre GUH!"

Doug showed how little in the mood he was in for small talk before in the blink of an eye he flash stepped in front of Icelus to smash him in the face hard enough to be rocketed through a second house.

As the house of memories fell to pieces Doug just chuckled darkly."Did I say I gave a damn about learning the name of someone that's about to get owned hardcore? The only thing I care about from you is knowing where your boss man is so I can take him down and end this drama!"

Icelus coughed up blood as he got up before he glared at Doug." You _did_ kill Azrael, I'm not foolish enough to think I can beat you in power. But, I won't lose to a simple minded thug like you! Your brute power won't be the power of the Dream Specters!"

Icelus had a square of golden lines form beneath him before he suddenly descended into it. Doug saw his enemy looked gone after that and just raised an eyebrow." Seriously going to hit and run dude? You can hide but I'll just bust this whole damn, huh?"

Doug felt a sudden shift in the air around him, and as he swerved around he saw the same square of energy that his enemy made before open right in front of him, and unleash a burst of painful energy that hit Doug right in his left shoulder.

The blond man winced in pain and instantly went to counter the enemy, only for him to vanish the moment he landed his blow.

To his annoyance, Doug heard Icelus laugh from what seemed like all directions at once." I'm one of the elite servants of Lord Dio you simple minded ape! No matter how great your instincts are, I have the power to move through space like you move through air! Just beg for mercy already, a mere mortal like you can never win!"

Doug just closed his eyes, and got into a fighting stance. Icelus saw him from his rift in space and just sneered." Think your too good to beg to me dog? We will see about that!"

Another rift opened up behind Doug, and at the same time Icelus burst out to try and stab the Enji Knight's chin from below. The moment Doug felt a disturbance in the air he moved his arm to intercept the strike. He got stabbed in the lower part of the limb, but an instant later grasped his attacker's arm with the other arm.

Doug instantly squeezed hard enough to break the limb, and as Icelus screamed out in pain Doug just smirked."Now who's simple minded? Time for a hard core Cross Counter!"

Doug swiftly infused all of his energy in to his fist and punched Icelus so hard that he vaporized the man upon impact. As the blond man swept the remains of his enemy off him he just spat on the ground."Piff…you can move around between everything from the rifts in space to the rifts in cheese but you still got to hit me. The moment you did, you opened yourself like a chump.

Fancy tricks can't help you if you _don't_ have the reflexes to pull it off! Heh…just another point for the common man one upping the snobbish elite's tricks with good old fashion grit! So boys, you seen what I did with your tool friend here so are we going to settle this like men or do I have to huff and puff and blow this whole joke down! If you think I can't do it then just, huh?"

Doug suddenly saw the entire area ripple, before he saw a red light in the right, and saw the kid from the bed from earlier, still linked to the machine. Doug looked around to make sure no one was coming before he chuckled." Well what you know they listen once in a while eh? Guess they learned not to waste time on tricks! Fine by me!"

Doug took out a potion to heal his wounds before he looked at the kid and walked over. He saw that red energy kept rising out of his body before he winced." Not sure how real you are kid with how much of this is just the big man's toy but, real or not, long as you're a real kid, it sucks to be swept up in the bigshot's games like your just some pawn.

All my life I wanted to be free from their games…to be able to make my own terms no matter who did not like it! That _really_ too much to ask? Whatever…I don't know how long you will have freedom kid but, at least you will not be a pawn to this Dio prick's game."

Doug wound up his healed fist and prepared to smash the machine. As he did. Out of nowhere his left leg suddenly got pierced by a purple tentacle. As Doug winced the kid in the bed suddenly smiled, before he uttered in a quick paced British accent,"How truly noble of you, but I assure you I don't need to escape _anywhere._ After all, I'm right where I want to be. _Heaven's Door_!"

The kid suddenly opened his eyes and pointed his right hand at Doug, before the appendage that struck Doug's leg glowed purple. From their a surge of energy went into him as the the tip of the tentacle wrote on Doug's limb like it was a pen. The blond-haired man was about to curse when suddenly a seam of purple energy rippled across his body.

To his shock, Doug saw his chest open like a book cover, and saw the innards of his chest look like pages of a comic book. The kid saw Doug's shocked look and just grinned." So now, sorry for the boorish first act. Icelus is, ah right, _was_ indeed rather drab but he had his uses in luring you in to a false sense of security. Ah yes you must be rather confused by now.

Antasma can put on the act but the reality is he is the understudy, I'm the _true_ master of making nightmares become reality! You can call me the _Bedman_ , and you're hear because you prove to have _quite_ a lot of rage to you, enough rage that me and my associates figured you could be a rather nice asset if we could figure out what made you tick, hence the elaborate trap to get you to open your heart.

Yes…I was not sure at first but you do seem you are full of quite a lot of prime material, Doug Fitter! Yes, soon as you embrace your true nature, you might just be the key for Battle-World going my side's way."

Doug let his fury explode before he cursed and prepared to punch Bedman. However, before he could his fist froze, before his fingers turned to comic strips. Bedman laughed at his shock before his bead suddenly bent upward so Bedman could look at Doug eye to eye.

The ominous kid waved his hand, before to Doug's horror the top of his face opened like it was a book cover, revealing the innards of his face were now comic strips as well, causing Doug's odd new enemy to snicker,"I'm _quite_ aware that all of this higher-level stuff may be above your comprehension but listen well.

Thanks to my Heaven's Door spell, all of your feelings and memories are an open book to me. To be precise, it allows me to read people's experiences by words and pictures. In addition...I can write in to your memories.

My high and mighty superior is quite curious about what makes men like you tick, what has made this universe turn. You, Doug Fitter, seem to have more of this passion, this desire to find" True" freedom then your peers and its intriguing.

To be frank, I care little for what Antasma, Cia, and the others what. Your friends can win or lose for all I care. I want to see, what the core of such drive amounts to.

So, like it or not, we are going to have a little experiment. No matter how much resolve you have, I will dive into the deepest parts of your psyche. Show me your past... that _oh_ so tragic past of yours! Show me Doug Fitter, what your soul's _true_ form really is!"

 **Author's Notes** : Ah well I know we had a lot of things in this chapter but to clear things up,

The Black Priests are another group of enemies from the Marvel event that had the Incursion, they seemed like fitting evil wizards to throw in.

Bower's " Pimp Suit" is from the new _Mario Odyssey_ game, not sure how it will play out but figured might as will give a nod. The new form of Bowser is based off some of the more recent RPG's like Dream Team and Color Splash.

It is a shame that they seem hell bent on making the Mario RPG's nearly as bland and repetitive as the platform games theses days, between Mario Paper Jam, Sticker Star, and the total disgrace that was Color Splash, I'm thoroughly sick of Paper Toads.

I would like to think that Nintendo learned their lesson but if the rumors are that the next Mario game is a team up with the rabbits from Rayman, I'm, not quite confident at the moment.

Niren Fedrok was from the First Strike prequel to Tales of Vesperia and was Yuri and Flynn's commander.

Meanwhile Kars and Wammu are some of the main villains in the second arc of Jojo, Battle Tendency. They left enough impact to get a nod I suppose _ **.  
**_

Cia was one of the main villains in the Hyrule Warriors game. I changed a few things but in that game she was also a woman who saw Link's adventures through time and after being tempted by Ganondorf tried to attack across different eras in a mad attempt to make Link hers.

I changed a few things to fit in with the Time Patrol agents from Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse I suppose, with how bland Breath of the Wild was plot wise I figured she was a nice element. Big as that game is, its plot, left a few things to be desired.

Ah yes...I"m aware since Cosmic Wars came out Nintendo made a " official" timeline for the series, one that had three timelines that clearly showed their was more then one Link, even if they seemed to instantly dismiss it when Link Between World's came out. Even so in my story Link is the same guy who's been through every Zelda game with the same memories.

Skyward Sword was just even earlier and the only ones he did not go through were Wind Waker and after it, Link Between worlds, which in this story is a mixture of " Alternate" history, and Breath of the Wild, which is so out of touch with the rest of the series its frankly impossible to have it be anything but the Zelda game in the far most future.

The segment with Aqua was inspired in part from the recent game with a few of my own elements to it.

Meanwhile, the Dream Specters are from the series Saint Seyia Lost Canvas, they were the elite agents of Lord Hypos, one of the major villains in the entire long running series.

The dream worlds are a mix of the Dream Worlds in Mario Dream Team, a bit of the "Shadow World" from the Persona series and, a dash of the Inception movie lol.

Ah yes the the _Amala Network was from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne._ In that game the short version is that its what let you warped between areas quicker, and the long version is that it was the network of souls between the remade" Vortex world" that was a major plot point, figured it would fit in here. While I"m at it the Matador Fiend was in fact a reoccurring enemy from the Shin Megami Tensei and Persona series. While random, he could be a powerful boss. _  
_

Bedman is one of the recent antagonists from Guilty Gear and introduced in the recent SIGH game. Despite his odd looks he is one of the more powerful beings in the series, even being able to overpower those like Slayer without to much hassle.

While his entire story and not motives are not clear yet I gave him a few ideas of my own, for one the Heaven's Door move was not a move from that game but in fact a ability form someone in the fourth segment of Jojo, Diamond is Unbreakable, the cast member _Rohan Kishibe_. In the series this move came from a STAND, Rohan was a writer and in that series Heaven's Door caused his target to become a living manga of sort, one where Rohan could write, and rewrite at his pleasure.

The bizarre but deadly move seemed like a good fit for Bedman so I gave it to him, if pressed just think of it as a by product of the unstable replication of the Beyonder lol.

Well, I know it was a lot this chapter but hope you like how things are unfolding and hope you like it enough to leave a review. Till next time.


	13. Chapter 213:Inception of Reason

_**Chapter 213:Inception of Reason**_

As Doug, Aqua, and the rest of the group struggled to endure the trap that the Bedman, Antasma, Cia, and the Dream Corps laid for them their comrades were anxiously wondering if they were making progress.

Once Axel saw his teammates take off on the Spirit Train, he made sure Star-Lord and the Guarding's of the Galaxy unit had everything secure before watching over things in the Zodiac Pinion.

Aside from making sure Rocket did not do anything funny with the systems, the group was able to use the ship's stealth systems to evade detection and find a spot from where they could watch the Turtle Rock tower from a decent distance.

After making sure the Divine Beast could not detect them the group waited anxiously to hear form their comrades, a situation that rapidly eroded their patience. Axel, Rocket, Groot, and Star-Lord played a game of cards to past the time.

However just as Axel was about to win the game with the Red Nova Dragon he summoned, a vibration shook the table they were on, causing everyone to get on alert, only to see that had flown over them.

For a moment, the former Dark Enji wondered if he would have to turn up the heat, only to see the gigantic robotic bird to fly to the right. As everyone saw their target go away Rocket winced." Um…what was the sigh again to know we were in the clear again? Any word yet?"

Axel just leaned back in his chair as he chuckled." Take it easy fur ball…the enemy base is just cutting off transmissions that's all. It's simple really, if the giant bird calms down we are in the clear, and if not well, things are going to get dicey."

Groot glance at the red-haired man and responded with a shrug."I am Groot."

"No, it's _no_ t composure its being cocky Groot!" Rocket snapped out."If they screw up or get ambushed that Divine Beast's will nuke us before we can blink!"

"Easy fur ball…lose your cool and your one foot in the grave already. Besides, I don't sense any worthwhile power levels heading this way so our boys should be able to clean house without much hassle. I'd say the time is trying to decode whatever this so called Divine Beast has for a security system or something."

Star-Lord chuckled before throwing out,"True enough man. That Doug Fitter does seem way too strong for anyone but the heavy hitters to pose a problem. I knew he was on Ben Auro's team but, after seeing him in action he really does fight on the level of a god, or a demon."

Axel saw the others nod before he winced." Doug sure as hell has his fighting instincts fine-tuned these days. Of course,…if he turns up the throttle _to_ hard it's going to overheat and _everyone's_ going to get burned. Guess we are going to see one way or another what the true shape of his heart is.

Anyway, if you're really that worried about how things are going just scan that tower. The transmissions may be jammed but you can scan for any hostile energy stuff. We have the Zodiac Pinion loaded with any type of scanner you can think of, the more options you have the more jobs you get right?"

Rocket just shrugged before he went over to the scanners and started looking around before the talking racoon whistled." Damn man, you were not kidding! Hey, I was looking for one of these!"

"Well then, I'll be happy to tell you were I got a good price so you can have your own, got it?"

"Yah yah. Alright let's see. Well, I don't detect any magical energies that are too strong. Let's see…this Rem particle radar is picking up some strong readings. Hey Quill…what the hell is a Rem Particle again?"

Before Star-Lord could answer Axel raised an eyebrow and suddenly tensed up." Oh damn, I did not even notice that. This could be a big pain."

Gamora narrowed her eyes before looking at the scanner." You dealt with such a thing before?"

"Heh…sure did, in my last job. One of my former coworkers was fond of the stuff, and could be quite deadly with it. The gist of it is, Rem Particles are used a lot when your magically using dreams or, things related to person's subconscious to try and mess someone up."

Drax the Destroyer glanced at the tower before he cracked his neck." Nightmares of my failures do haunt me, but I never let them get in the way of a fight! If your comrades are true warriors then they would not falter to nightmares either! Though, that skinny plumber in green did seem quite cowardly."

Axel resisted the urge to face palm before he walked forward." Its more than that dude, it means creating illusions out of people's memories, emotions, and all that jazz to screw with them. If they are _really_ good at it they can make ideas become reality.

Not sure if its anywhere close to what Zexion could do but, with how crazy things are around here not a good time to take chance. Damn…better make sure they are ok."

Star-Lord winced before reacting with an uneasy," Hey wait the plan was for us to stay here right? What if someone detects us?"

"Well if the other get killed then the plan is up in smoke anyway am I right? Long as your skills are as good as you say you should be able to hide from trouble for a bit on your own, right?"

"Course...the punks won't have their way on Star Lord's watch."

"Who? You mean Star Fox? I thought his crew was on the Great Fox?"

"Ah come on I meant me! Seriously I'm a freaking war hero damn it!"

"Sure buddy. Just…commit it to memory _not_ to mess with the ship's tune's alright hero?"

"Hey, you have a problem with classics?"

"No, only with pretentious poser songs. Besides, too much stuff going on to listen to music anyway. Alright, stay sharp."

Axel saw his teammates express various levels of acknowledgement before he went for the exit. As he left Groot muttered," I am Groot!"

"The plan has _not_ gone to hell Groot!" Rocket spat out," It's just a change in plans! We knew this would be a wild ride, just got to make the most out of it! Hey, those robots are not from _our_ time right? If we could get some scrap we could make a lot of cash out of their batteries or something! Hey, don't give me that look it _can_ work if we are careful!"

Axel went to the entrance before he grasped his hand tightly. Thought about what was important to him, and prepared to figure out how to make it into where the others were to see just how bad the situation was. Despite the man with the former title of " Flurry of Dancing Flames" hunches, things were even more bizarre, and dire, then he assumed.

* * *

Since where we left them, the biggest group of Ben's comrades were still trying to survive long enough to get out of the Dream Prison that Antasma trapped them in. At the moment, Luigi was too busy staying one foot ahead of the nightmare Bowser to think of much else.

The thin man saw Yoshi fire the largest metal egg he could produce, at the same time as Mario unleashed a Giga Fire-ball, only for Bowser to walk through their combined attack without even flinching, causing the mustached member of the Justice Force to gulp." Oh man, a Bowser that's invincible really is a nightmare!"

Yoshi saw Bowser unleash another massive burst of flame at him and his friends and quickly lifted a shocked Luigi out of the way with a hard flutter-jump. As he landed the green dinosaur looked determined." C'mon Luigi we can't stop now! Yoshi knows we got out of worst spots then this! Bowser said he was unstoppable before and he still was stopped, we just go to do it again!"

"I'm going to shut you up once and for all you hyper marketable doofus!" Bowser roared out in fury." You cheated the Koopa King out of what was rightfully his for far to long, but now I have the power that should have been mine from the start, and can squash you like the annoying bugs you always been!"

Mario just looked determined as he re-positioned his cap." This may only be a fake you but it's still a Deja Vu Bowser! Even in your own dream you know you're not _really_ better then everyone! For one a thing, you not a bigger then everyone and I'll prove it!"

The man in red took another Mega Mushroom to quickly grow as larger as Bowser. As his hammer grew with him he quickly jumped up and tried to smash his old foe in the face. As the Koopa King caught it he glared at Mario and snarled." Even if you can match the size, you can't match _my_ rad muscles! No matter what tricks you pull out of your mustache, it won't be enough!"

"You were wrong before and you're going to a be wrong this time to! We at least created the ultimate peace in the universe, even with the _real_ you! Not going to let any bad guy ruin paradise no matter how a strong they are!"

"Hah, you really naïve to think you and your little buddies have made things peachier then Peach herself!"

"I can't speak for everyone but I have everything I need now!"

"I can see it, you gotten way fat with nothing to jump seriously on! You always were a tool Mario, but I bet the same can't be said about those around you!"

Bowser glanced at Luigi, before Mario's brother winced." What are you looking at me for? Sure, there is bad luck every now and then but I'm happy. Heck I'm about to propose to Daisy so that's another reason I can't lose here!"

"I know your brother whipped you good Green Stash, but you can't fool me, not in _here_! You really happy being the butt of all of everyone's jokes and being Mario's tool? C'mon man if you had no regrets then you would not have had that diary!"

Luigi saw Yoshi look confused before he started to get annoyed." Hey quit it with the mind games Bowser! I admit Mario has a few things I don't. But I have my _own_ strengths to! I'm still a better ghost buster then him! Everyone has their down days but I'm just fine with where I am in life now. Er…long as I still have one before this is over."

"Ah come on Luigi…you can fool the others…but you _can't_ fool yourself!"

Luigi jumped in the air as he heard a new voice speak right behind him. As he and Yoshi both swerved around they were shocked to see the voice came from one of the crystal rocks behind them. The crystal glowed green, before it took the shape of Luigi, only this shadow clone had a black outfit with a green scarf, a mask over the upper part of his face and the L on his cap was reversed.

Luigi saw this man with his face grin before he raised an eyebrow."What…what is this? Waluig, if this is some kind of prank this is seriously not the time!"

The man just smirked before responding with a collected,"Look at yourself Luigi, your so in your brother' shadow you don't even know what you look like! I am Mr. L…the you that you _really_ want to be!"

Yoshi just eyed Mr. L curiously before he glanced back at Luigi."Yoshi thinks you're doing a _real_ bad job pretending to be Luigi, your hat's not even right!"

Mario glanced back at Mr. L's grin before he tensed up."Oh no, what's that, guy that worked for Count Bleck doing here? Well, guess anyone can come back in a nightmare."

Mr. L suddenly narrowed his eyes before he took out his own black and green colored hammer." See? Your bro does not even respect you enough to have told you the truth! Deep down you knew that Count Bleck and Dimentio used you and everyone was to ashamed to admit it! Mr. _Jumpsallthetime_ has _no_ respect for you!

Sure, he drags you around with him, but only because he does not trust you to do anything on your own that takes more than a vacuum cleaner! You get dissed for so long you don't even dare to think otherwise, but in your heart of hearts you wanted to be Mario, you wanted to be the star, even if the only way was to take your brother's place!"

Yoshi quickly aimed an egg at Mr. L as he got angry." That's a horrible thing to say, Luigi would never want his brother gone! Let's get this creep Luigi!"

Luigi saw his friend fire an egg at the man that looked like him, only for Mr. L to smack it back with his own hammer, and then fire a dark green fireball at Yoshi. As the dinosaur jumped out of the way Mr. L attacked Luigi with his hammer.

Mario's brother tried to hold him off, only for Mr. L to grin." You know it's wrong so you never even dared to say it, but deep down you wished you were the super star! If your still too much of a coward to get what you want Luigi, then your real unrestrained desire will do what you wanted, AKA _me_!"

Mr. L proceeded to headbutt Luigi before he took a massive leap, and jumped on Mario's head. The blow distracted Mario long enough for Bowser to punch Mario in the stomach. Mr. L then landed on Bowser's head before he pointed his hammer at Mario."

You thought you could put everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom beneath your hat, but now it's time for those in your shadow to get back at you! Get ready Mario, to see GREEN!"

Mr. L suddenly jumped down into one of the crystal pillars and shattered it with his hammer, the fragments suddenly dived into Luigi's twisted clone, before he suddenly became a giant that was larger than Mario. Mr.L saw Mario's shocked look and snickered." Now who's the most super plumber of them all?"

Bowser laughed before he cracked his knuckles." Ah yah, you bros _always_ double team me so this is a team up I like! This is going to be sweat!"

Mr. L and the Koopa King both unleashed large fire balls at Mario. Yuri was one of the many who saw Mario go flying and heard Antasma cackle above before he blocked his former captain's strike and grit his teeth."Damn it all…is there _any_ rules to this place? Whatever, even if the odds are stacked against us, have to keep going!"

Niren just pressed his blade down harder before grunting out,"Just accept fate Yuri! You spent most of your life running away from the truth, only for your failure to catch up to you!"

"Tsc…no one, not even your memory is going to make me give up! You were skilled all right, but not enough to stop me!"

"Be smug all you want but I taught you how to fight!"

"Maybe, but I did not stop learning when you died! _Now_ Flynn!"

Yuri's longtime friend and just finished blasting the Matador Fiend with a Radiant Dragon art attack after being distracted by Estelle when he heard Yuri, and quickly jumped behind the older knight. His aura then exploded before he uttered a solemn,"Captain, I may have failed you but I won't fail your memory! _Guarding Field_!"

The Enji jumped up and had his sword shimmer with energy before he tried to bring the blade right down on Niren. His target jumped out of the way, but as Flynn hit the ground he revealed that was part of his plan as his blade released a field of energy around him.

While Niren jumped up, he failed to notice Yuri also unleashed the same move before their two sword spells combined into a larger one that hit Niren before he could react. Yuri and Flynn both dashed at Niren and struck at him from two directions, knocking his gear into the air.

The two Enji swiftly took enhanced leaps into the air and had energy gather around their blades. Yuri gave his former superior an intense look before spitting out a bitter," I'll always be grateful for what you did for me Niren, that's why I have to make the world you wanted come true no matter what!"

Flynn nodded before adding," We will Yuri, no matter how hard it will be we will help Ben, and all the other Enji make that better united world a reality! Now!"

The two friends pointed their blades at Niren before yelling out," _Celestial Torrent_!"

Yuri and Flynn unleashed a massive blue and yellow energy blast, and as it headed for Niren the knight just smirked."Well…guess you punks will have to live long enough to pull it off!"

Yuri saw the former commanding officer of the Niren Corps attempt to block the duo Mystic Art attack before he smiled, and gave into the blast. As he was vaporized in the resulting explosion Yuri landed on the ground and grasped his sword tightly."Niren…I swear I won't give up, I want to face Hisca and Chastel with pride when I get back. For now, that means breaking this bat freaks's toy here."

Flynn looked around and saw Bowser and Mr.L still double teaming Mario and a traumatized Luigi before he winced."Niren does not seem to be coming back, I don't want to jinx us but it seems for the moment our enemies are not invincible."

"Then let's take down that freak before he decides to change that eh Flynn? Eh? Ugh…guess we got to get a clear shot, and help the others clean house."

Yuri's attention was redirected to the right as he heard Raven scream in terror, and saw that it was caused by his older friend frantically trying to avoid being hit by Wammu, who was still chasing him on his demonic chariot.

The older Enji tried to fire an arrow at the" Pillar man" warrior when he had the time, but no matter where he aimed, Wammu was able to use his powerful wind magic to have every single projectile get deflected.

After seeing his last attempt fail Raven cursed, before tripping on the crack in the ground and falling on his knee. Wammu saw his target groan before he sneered." Here I thought I was fighting worthy warriors, and yet I only see feeble fools!"

Raven saw Wammu had stopped his chariot and flutily threw some pebbles at the man." Hey, what you want from me? I 'm an old man and all that!"

"Tsc…your comrades were either careless or you overestimated yourself. Never the less I have no time to waste on failed warriors, prepare yourself!"

"Hey I may be old but I don't feel like checking out yet!"

"Alas the weak don't have a say in the matters of the strong! Embrace your, huh?"

One of the fragments Raven threw at Wammu got in his eye and turned to dust. The moment Wammu blinked Raven suddenly released a pair of arrows that unleashed a light powerful enough to blind Wammu. The Pillarman screamed in pain before yelling out,"Arg…you will pay for this you cowardly cheater!"

Raven suddenly had a sharp look in his eye before he jumped back and aimed his bow at his opponent while he was still blind."The tougher beast can still be taken out by the weaker pry if he is lazy enough!"

The former knight swiftly unleashed an arrow that hit Wammu before he could rebound and unleash another Divine Sandstorm. Raven saw his target moan before he aimed for a follow up shot."Can't say I feel too bad cheating to kill a bad dream."

Raven unleashed another arrow, but was shocked as the blow he released to intend to hit Wammu's brain got blocked, as a unicorn like horn suddenly sprouted out of the man's head to shatter the arrow.

As Raven walked back in shock Wammu just smirked." Not bad, I did not think someone like you had it in you.

Then again, I got too caught up in the thrill of the hunt and forgot looks are not everything. Very well, at least you will die like a warrior's death! _Atmospheric Rift_!"

The Pillerman suddenly had wind burst surge around his horn, before it then rippled across his entire body. Wammu swiftly unleashed the blast of wind at Raven, and the man in the purple coat just managed to dodge in time, though he still got cut across the cheek.

Raven saw his opponent move, and as his attack moved with him the Enji grasped his bow tightly."I told you, it's not my time to check out yet! _Crises Rain_!"

The member of Brave Vesperia swiftly unleashed the most powerful energy fused projectiles he could muster. But while they pushed Wammu's wind back for a moment, Raven got dismayed as he saw the projectiles get stopped before his target hissed out,"Valiant attempt, but you simply don't have the means to overpower my wind!"

Just as the Pillar-man prepared to overpower Raven, Judith took down the enemies in her way and jumped above the horned man."The wind is _my_ element punk, it won't save you from _me_! _Radiant Moonlight_!"

The blue-haired Enji put all of her energy into her spear before it surged with blue light. She then proceeded to charge straight down at the Pillar-Man. Wammu was not expecting such an intense attack and had to redirect all of his energy to keep Judith and Raven's combined mystic art attacks back at once. As he saw Judith's determination he grit his teeth." No…I won't lose to you, you won't over power me!"

While after a few seconds it seemed like Wammu might have had enough power to back up his declaration, Joseph had fought his way through the enemies in his way to see the situation, and grasp his hand." If that's the case we just have to cut that power off! Its over Wammu, _Hermit Purple_!"

The elder Joestar hand his unique Stand form to unleash purple vines to grasp Wammu by the neck. While it effected his target a little, Joseph then unleashed Hamon energy through the vines, the natural weakness of the Pillar men, to force Wammu to lower his neck and weaken his attack, allowing Judith to pierce through her enemy's spell and strike Wammu in the head.

Her blow was powerful enough to vaporize her target's head, and the rest of Wammu's body quickly evaporated moments later. Joseph saw the remains of his former enemy disintegrate before he closed his eyes. "Stay in the past Wammu, I won't let vengeful ghosts stop us, no matter how stubborn they are."

Joseph's attention was suddenly drawn to the source of many battle cries and saw that his sons and their comrades were still struggling against Kars. Despite being out numbered, Kars having the power to transform every cell of his body was more than enough to even the odds.

At the moment, Joseph saw Jotaro have Star Platinum punch Kars as hard as he could, only for the Pillar Man to have his fists transform into rhino horns to block the strike, and make Jotaro get damaged from his own attack.

While Kars was blocking Jotaro, Polnareff tried to attack the enemy from behind with his Sliver Chariot. While Jotaro's friend with gelled hair thought his stab was going to go through, at the last second Kars smirked, and had his hair transform into octopus like tentacles to grasp the Stand's blade.

Kars saw his attacker's shock and quickly slashed Sliver Chariot with his arm blade to slice Sliver Chariot's face. Because of the symbiotic relationship of a Stand User, Polnareff had blood come out of his face as well.

His attacker chuckled at this, and was about to follow up his assault when he noticed Josuke was charging at him from the left. Just as Shinning Diamond appeared Kars suddenly grasped Polnareff by his legs and hurled him at Josuke.

Kars was about to attack the younger Joestar, till suddenly Noriaki ran up from the right, had Hierophant Green appear, and tried to barrage Kars with a burst of his Emerald Splash.

To the red-haired man's dismay, he was not able to fire his projectiles fast enough, as Kars swiftly had wings come out of his back, and fire off needle like arrows to shoot down every emerald shard.

Kars then took to the air and as he saw the four looking at him he formed a smirk of distain."So, this is the extent of skill that Jonathan's offspring has eh? Your Stand's are, amusing, but they still amount to nothing in the face of the ultimate life form! I don't care if it's not honorable, I'll kill you all like the dogs you are! I don't have any romantic spirit, nor do I want to become a warrior like Wamuu... because the method isn't important. All that matters...is to get the _final_ victory!"

Kars then released a barrage of feathers from his wings, and to the group's shock the feather's all rapidly transformed into piranhas. Jotaro winced before he tried to have his Stand knock them out of the way. Him, Josuke and Noriaki were able to deflect most of the raining piranhas, though one did get hit in Luigi's direction.

Mario's brother was too busy dodging Bowser's barrage of fire attacks to notice the other battles. However, he was forced to notice when the redirected Piranha landed on his mustache.

Luigi only noticed what was going on as the fish moved up his mustache, causing him to scream even louder. "Mamma Mia, how are we supposed to win when it's raining meat eaters!"

Yoshi jumped over another incoming fire ball before grasping the piranha on Luigi with his tongue, quickly turned it into an egg and fired it back at Kars.

While the transforming Pillar Man easily sliced the egg in half with his shoulder blade, Yoshi just looked determined." C'mon Luigi don't freak out! This is not even the only time it's been raining zombie fish! No matter how crazy things get we just have to hang in there like always till it's less crazy!"

Kars chuckled at the green dinosaur's defiance before he floated downwards."It would seem that there are some, bizarre creatures roaming around since I last saw the sun. You seem, durable despite your frail, soft shell. Well, absorbing every last one of your talents will make coming on top of this Battle-World even easier."

The transforming man suddenly dived at Yoshi, only for Jotaro to get in his way."You wanted to fight me, so you better damn finish what you started!"

The man with the hat had his Stand once more go at Kars. Kars tried the same trick as before, only to notice that Jotaro was smart enough to have his fists only aim for punch friendly parts of his target's body no matter how fast Kars morphed his body.

This caused the long-haired man to chuckle." You do have as good instincts as your father, but it's impossible to defeat someone as evolved as me merely by punching hard!"

"Tsc…guess we will see who is full of it soon enough!"

Kars saw Jotaro was not backing down and merely narrowed his eyes before trying to slice into the Joestar with his shinning arm blades. Jotaro managed to dodge the strikes, and unleash a powerful uppercut that managed to hit Kars hard enough to leave a bruise.

While not a fatal blow, it hurt Kars enough to make him wince. Jotaro saw his enemy prepare to dash at him, till suddenly Noriaki gave Jotaro cover and unleashed another barrage of projectiles.

Kars easily deflected the attacks, but as he did Repede suddenly growled before lighting crackled around his body. While still being a dog with a blade in his mouth that did not speak English, the canine Enji made his intentions clear before his body rippled.

Kars realized the dog's intention when Repede charged at him at a burst of speed. Kars saw the dog's blade was rippling with energy and swiftly moved back as fast as he could, only to find that Repede was still faster than he thought, as the dog manage to slash him across the arm.

Kars saw blood come out of his arm and cursed, being distracted enough for Polnareff to jump up from behind and have Sliver Chariot's blade come down to slice off Kar's left arm. Jotaro smirked as Kars looked dismayed before he cracked his neck." For all your talk, you bleed like everyone else."

Kars had his wound glow with golden light before he hissed out," You're going to pay for being so smug Joestar! Are you desperate to at least make me feel some pain to not feel so pitiful? Because I can recover from a wound like this as if it was, GUH!"

Jotaro merely narrowed his eyes and suddenly burst at Kars while shouting out,"Think I'll let you just patch yourself together? Like hell!"

Jotaro's Stand yelled with fury as he punched Kars repeatedly in his head and still recovering limb. Star Platinum yelled with fury as the Stand punched its target hard enough to be smashed into the large crystal fragment.

As Kars got smashed more and more into the fragment he growled out,"Don't get cocky brat! No matter how relentless you try to be, your still one mere human!"

Kars suddenly had spikes form out of his chest and tried to impale Jotaro. The man's Stand managed to block the spike's with his armored fists, and as Jotaro as his enemy try and rip him apart he calmly uttered," Maybe, but I did not say I was going to pull it off alone! _Now_ Josuke!"

The younger Joestar quickly dashed forward and jumped above Jotaro to have Shinning Diamond unleash his own barrage of punches. Kar's got hit in the face a few times before he snarled out,"Tag out however much you like, your punches are even weaker!"

"Maybe for now, but I have a few curve balls with my punches! _Now_ Shinning Diamond!"

Josuke had his Stand glow, before the crystal behind Kars also glowed. The pillar man started to wonder what was going on before he got his answer, and the crystal pillar and Kars suddenly merged together. The purple haired man yelled in fury, before part of the crystal became stuck in his mouth.

Josuke saw friend and foe alike look shocked before he just chuckled." Shut up already! Shinning Diamond can do more than just repair things that were damaged, it can repair damaged things around someone, including inside them if I'm ticked off enough! You may be undying, but that just means you're stuck being a statue forever!"

Kar's unleashed a muffled scream of fury as he wiggled his fingers frantically. Jotaro saw the fingers start to turn to drills before he grasped his fist tightly." Kars does not seem like the type of guy to accept things easily."

Rita suddenly ran up to the group before throwing out an agitated," Well he will just have to take it because only hearing enough of him is annoying me! Evolve enough to get out of this creep, _Ancient Catastrophe_!"

The brown-haired mage had four large orbs of energy form around the immobilized Kars, before firing four beams of energy at once. Still bound to the pillar, Kars was not able to see the attack coming, and could not adapt in time as energy surged into him. The Pillar Man screamed in fury before he was vaporized.

Everyone waited a few moment and after they saw Kars did not come back Jotaro merely adjusted his cap." Well, not how I figured this would end but, as long as it ended."

Joseph ran over before he chuckled at the sight of his victorious scion."Jotaro, Josuke, everyone! Great work stopping Kars! Now, we just have to get out of here to make Dio a memory to!"

Josuke chuckled before he looked around." We seem to be cleaning house here so we can beat that bat till he gets us out of here in no time! Let's…huh? Oh damn."

The young man's zeal dampened quickly when he heard Bowser roar, and saw that the giant Koopa King was now raining down fire all over the area before he winced." Well, just got to take down a few larger roadblocks, hopefully won't be any more of a pain then the other giants."

Josuke and the others quickly got out of the way of Bowser's attacks as they tried to figure out how to overcome the combined onslaught of the Koopa King and Mr. L. Currently the ones fighting the two the longest have been running around just trying to keep themselves from being barbecued.

After Yoshi ate the piranha Bowser just intensified his assault. Mario tried to protect Yoshi and his brother, but when he hit Bowser in the jaw with his hammer, Mr.L jumped on his head. As Mario staggered from the hit Bowser chuckled and unleashed a storm of flame at his long time enemy.

The giant member of the Justice Force yelled in pain as he was set ablaze, and as Dream Bowser saw his long-time adversary run around to try and put the fire out he chuckled." Oh yah…it feels good being the one tag teaming! I mean, even when I teamed up with my paper self it did not feel as good as this! In the end Mario, you're the one that was holding the Mushroom Kingdom back, and now you're going to pay for it."

Mario winced before jumping over Bowser and trying to grasp him by the tail. The plumber tried to give his trademark spin while yelling," Your even crazier than the real Bowser, you're a crazy talk is not going to slow me down!"

Mr. L suddenly jumped up and used Luigi's Lighting Hand power to unleash a painful amount of voltage into Mario. Mario's cry of pain caused his brother's shadow to laugh." That's just the thing" Bro", your shadow smothers the Mushroom Kingdom so greatly that no one else has a chance to shine!

I'm not talking about that fake water joke that Bowser's kid dressed up as or Wario, I'm talking about _your_ shadow! _Everyone_ dances to Mario and Peach's tune, no one else gets a chance to shine!

Maybe Peach was not keen on marrying Bowser but ever think if you gave the others more respect things would have turned out better? It's the same with Donkey Kong and the others, you just assumed you were the hero! And now you're going to see how things really are!"

Mr.L then knocked Mario hard in the face, before Bowser hit him so hard that he shrunk back to his normal size. As Mario landed hard enough for his hat to fall off Mr.L high-five Bowser before Luigi's giant shadow muttered,"At last, time for the final game over Mario! I'm going to help Lord Dio win battle world, and then as a prize the world will be rebuilt as things should be, with Luigi being the super star!"

Yoshi saw the others start to run over to Mario's aide, and also saw Luigi look overwhelmed with fear before he whimpered," That giant jerk is not telling the truth, right Luigi? The Yoshi's have known you brothers since you were born, and even before then!

And that's why we know that Mario never wanted to do that repress thing on anyone, not even only semi evil jerks like Bowser! You don't really have that much of that resent stuff to your brother, do you Luigi?"

Mario's brother grasped his fists tightly before muttering," Of course not Yoshi! I mean sure the jokes get old at times and the lack of respect after all of the years can be a pain. But even so I would never want my brother to disappear!"

Antasma laughed before he suddenly floated in between Bowser and Mr. L." You can't repress your heart's true desire green one, not here! You knew it was vrong so you repressed your desires all this time, but at last you can make your deepest vish a reality! Join us Luigi, strike down the enemies of Lord Dio and you vill have your new vorld!"

Luigi suddenly got angry before shouting back," Shut up you bat freak, you don't understand me as much as you think! I admit sometimes I feel like I'm second fiddle to Mario, but that's not the full story! It gets to me times, maybe enough times that it creates giant tacky evil versions of me! However, I _never_ would wished for my brother to have never existed!

He and I are a team, and when I think about it even despite how things can suck because of how things are I would never want Mario's life, it's too much pressure! I'm happy with Mario being the star and me being the support player, it's what a brother does! I mean I get enough time to shine on my own without it being exhausting! I want things to stay that way, and I'm not going to let you freaks, or even your boss or your bigger boss screw that up!"

Antasma saw Luigi's defiance and just widened his bat like teeth."I see the propaganda has been deeply drilled into your think head! No matter, your shadow will overtake you, and emerge as the mastermind! _Finish_ this!"

As Antasma pointed at Luigi Mr.L then cracked his knuckles." This is to pathetic to go on! Enough of your blabbering, you're going to be what you want to be the easy way or the hard way!"

Mr. L stomped over to Mario's direction and prepared to stomp his foot down right on the plumber. Yoshi quickly summoned another giant metal egg but to his and everyone else's shock Luigi suddenly ran up and yelled out," Hey jerk, if you're a figment of my imagination then that means you work for me! And that means I'm not going to have anything that's a part of me hurt my big bro!"

Luigi suddenly took a high jump and landed on Mr. L's nose. Luigi saw his taller eviler self-glared at him before he glared back." This may be a crazy nightmare, but I'm waking up now! It's been a while but I remember what that one friendly Shy-Guy in Wart's palace told me about dream worlds! If it's even partway _my_ dream, then it's going to go my way! And my way, is going to make sure every last part of me is set on protecting Mario!"

Luigi suddenly grasped Mr. L's nose, causing the taller man to wince." No wonder everyone makes fun of you when you're this annoying! I'm going to, huh? What the, _no_!"

Everyone was shocked as Luigi suddenly started to glow green, till suddenly the entire landscape glowed green as well. Mr. L resisted till suddenly he started to glow green as well. The giant masked man cried out in fury before he took out his hammer." NO! I won't be held back by you again, I'm going to be the super star, I, AH!"

Everyone was amazed as Mr. L's entire body turned green, before turning into countless copies of Luigi, each with clothing that was identical sans for being different colors. Antasma saw Mr. L fall apart and shirked with rage." You _vorthless_ simpleton! You're to veak to size your dreams when they are offered to you on a plate! Someone that pitiful, is just an eyesore to Lord Dio! _Vanish_!"

The purple bat like creature devoured his own orb of dark energy before swiftly hurling black lighting at the defiant plumber. Luigi shocked everyone by using his own elec hand power to neutralize the lighting.

Mario woke up to see his brother stare down Antasma, before Luigi fiercely declared," You're the eyesore batty! And I'm not going to let your tricks get the better of me! It's time for _true_ green power!"

Luigi suddenly raised his fist in the air before the clones that composed the giant Mr. L suddenly all glowed green before going into Luigi's body. Everyone was amazed as suddenly Luigi emerged, now being taller than Bowser. Antasma widened his eyes as he saw Luigi had a green aura around him." Vhat is this? I am the master of this dream prison, and you're all the inmates!"

The now giant plumber just readjusted his hat and responded with a firm,"Well you did not expect how strong your inmates were so we are busting a breakout! You thought you could trip us up with our worst nightmares but they are not as scary as you thought Antasma!"

Antasma responded by having dark energy crackled through his body."Then I vill become the _vorst_ nightmare, the final nightmare that all of you will have! Every last one of you will pay for mocking me!"

The bat like man suddenly fired an even larger burst of lighting at the giant Luigi, and while the plumber screamed in pain Jotaro ran at the villain."I had enough of your squawking punk! I'm going to tear your throat out!"

Antasma saw the Joestar coming for him and just sneered. "Your tricks are useless to someone like _me!_ "

Jotaro suddenly saw his target split in to dozens of bats and had Star Platinum punch the bat flying his way. The others were able to fend off the bats, till they all suddenly transformed into Antasma 's full form and fired dark lighting everywhere.

Luigi prepared to help the others when suddenly heard a roar and saw Bowser charging for him. Luigi tried to fight off the nightmare of his long-time enemy before the Koopa King snarled out," I thought you were at last going to be cool Luigi! But if you're stuck on being a weakling then you're going to get what all wuss's get, the ultimate game over!"

Bowser prepared to unleash a blast of raw energy from his mouth, only for Yoshi to fling his large Metal Egg at his target's jaw. As Bowser bit his own mouth Mario ran up to his brother before yelling out,"You're the only loser a here Bowser! You're just a bad memory!"

Luigi looked at Mario before he winced."Bro…sorry you got hurt because of me. I.."

Mario just cut him off with a wink."Don't let that Antasma jerk get to a yah Luigi, it's his fault! C'mon we have things to do so let's wrap this up! You're going to have to be the big guy this time!"

"On it Mario! Remember that tag team move we worked on? Sounds like a good time to try it out! Get ready for the most ultimate Luigi Cyclone there is fake Bowser! That's right, eat the _Luiginary Typhoon_!"

Mario quickly jumped on Luigi's hat, and after making sure his brother was secure Luigi took a high jump and extended his arms before rotating around like a twister. Bowser saw Luigi coming down and just snarled." This going to scare me? Your just an easy target! Enough of this, fry Mario bros!"

The former member of the Zannacross Empire unleashed a massive flame at the Mario bros, only for Luigi to show his new combo move was not just for show. Lighting crackled all around his body and spun down like a drill, easily cutting through the flame.

Bowser saw his attack was failing and got into his shell to try and impale Luigi with his spikes. However, Luigi showed how powerful he was in this state as the Luiginary Typhoon managed to cut through the shell.

Mario had held on this entire time, and as he saw Luigi was making progress he grasped his fist tightly."This might have been too extreme for the real one, but since you're a nothing but raw anger I can't an afford to hold back! The real Bowser moved on, so its time you did to! _Giga Fireball!_ "

Mario jumped down and landed on one of the cracks in his opponent's shell and unleashed the most powerful fireball he could muster. The Bowser nightmare winced for a moment as he felt a burning sensation spread before he yelled out,"No, this was not supposed to be how it went down! I want a refund, I want my lawyer! I want my m, GUHA!"

Mario's aim was true, and Bowser, or at least his replication shattered in to countless fragments. Before Mario even landed on the ground Antasma saw his biggest enforcer be destroyed, causing the bat like villain to hiss out,"Curse you vermin! All your doing is causing you to suffer because you can never escape from Lord Dio!"

Jotaro had just finished upper cutting Oneiros into the air, and after seeing Flynn and Estelle vaporize the angry Dream Specter with their holy magic he just glared at Antasma." That's funny, I was going to say the bigger you puffed yourself up the easier it was going to be to shatter you! You been exposed for the pathetic punk you are!"

"You still don't understand, you're in _my_ vorld!"

Antasma suddenly snapped his fingers and fragments of the ground burst up around Jotaro and many of the others. The hat wearing Joestar quickly saw the orbs were glowing and tried to have Star Platinum punch one out of the way, before the orbs suddenly spun faster and exploded all around him.

Orbs also exploded around many of the others, and as Antasma saw many get blasted into the air his eyes glowed red."If this level of despair is not enough for you vermin to submit I'll just add another layer! That's right, I'll throw you all into even deeper dreams, till you break completely! No matter how hard you all struggle, this entire vorld is under my control!"

Yoshi saw Josuke, Raven, and a few of the others suddenly get consumed by the dark spheres around Antasma like they were Pokémon before he winced." What if crazy batman is right? Yoshi wants to know how Luigi made evil Luigi make him giant Luigi!"

"I did not do any special magic spell or anything Yoshi." Luigi responded as he looked at his own giant hammer." I just wanted really hard for the evil me to not win and for me to be able to help Mario. I don't know how this place works but even if Antasma is controlling this dream thing it's still made of some of our thoughts, so we can still wish how things work!"

Mario saw Antasma flying at them before he tensed up,"Well then since you got the process down pat wish us victory Luigi!"

"Got it bro, just give me some cover!"

Mario nodded, before he unleashed another Giga Fire Ball at the same time as Yoshi unleashed a giant explosive egg. Antasma saw the two heroes unleash their projectiles and quickly counter acted them with a barrage of dark lighting.

As the attacks canceled each other out the Lord of Nightmares had another dark energy sphere go at them, before Luigi suddenly lunged forward and smashed the orb with his hammer.

The moment he did the orb glowed green, and while Antasma tried to merely have the orb go back at the giant plumber, he only realized to late he no longer had control over the orb before it smashed right into him enough to knock him into the wall.

All the orbs glowed green, releasing the captured hero's, and as they fell Luigi looked determined. I don't know how long I can wish control over his stuff, get him while we have the chance!"

Jotaro swiftly ran over to his current opponent before giving Antasma a damming look."Sounds right up my ally, get ready Josuke!"

The male fighter swiftly had Star Platinum unleash a pulverizing barrage of punches on his target. After a few moments of yelling,"ORAORAORA!" Jotaro smashed Antasma upward, before Josuke pummeled Antasma even harder with Shinning Diamond before smashing him into the ground.

As Dio's bat like lackey got smashed into the ground the ground morphed to a cross like stake thanks to power of Josuke's stand. Joseph saw the work of his son and just grasped his fist tightly." Well, this quack does not seem like the same kind of vampire as Dio but this should work! _Hermit Purple, Sunlight Overdrive_!"

The elder Joestar once more had purple vines burst out of his hand to grasp Antasma, and as soon as the vines made contact they discharged solar energy into their target, making the nightmare manipulating villain scream in pain.

Seeing that they had as good as chance as they were going to have, Mario, Luigi, Yuri, Flynn, Estelle, Rita, and everyone who had enough energy fired their best attacks at Antasma from all sides. As the purple man was barraged by powerful projectiles all over he desperately tried to use all of his power to manipulate the dream world to ward off the attacks, only for that to fail.

As his body began to burn he glared at Luigi with raw hate,"Such fools, can't stop me! VITNESS ME LORD DIO! SCREEHEEECH! SCREEP! SCREEEEBTH!"

Despite his fury, Antasma was overpowered and swiftly vaporized. As the entire area around their enemy exploded Yoshi looked happy." Alright we did it! Wait, what happened to Yoshi once the bad guy is no longer around to boss him around in his dream?"

Mario saw the entire area quickly begin to shake before he winced." I don't know Yoshi this is a lot different than when we fought Wart so there is only one way to a, huh? Mamma Mia!"

Everyone saw cracks form all around them, before there was suddenly an explosion. Mario felt like he was being thrown around in a washing machine for a moment, before he looked up and blinked before he realized he was back in the Turtle Rock Tower, with Yoshi, Luigi, and the others around him.

Luigi resisted the urge to throw up as he looked around and slowly got up."Well…don't want to jinx it but it was nice enough for the bad guys to not just blow us up when we beat them. Wait…this is not a dream in a dream is it? Are _you_ a dream?"

Yoshi just licked Luigi on the face before he giggled."Yoshi is real Yoshi silly. This is real, Yoshi can smell it!"

Jotaro nodded as he calmly looked around."I think we shattered the Nightmare sphere when we destroyed Antasma. Speedwagon did say that one of the races Dio captured was the Pi'illos.

At first, I thought he was drunk but guess there was something to those guys having some magic related to dreams. Doubt they were to found of being slaves."

Yuri made sure the others were ok before he looked around."No offense dude but I'm more worried about the people I know them some guys that sound like living pillows. It was crazy for a while but what happened to Link, Aqua and Doug? No way guys like them would be taken out so easily!"

Joseph glanced around and saw two glowing pillars in the distance, and saw that that where Bedman was had now been consumed with purple energy before he winced." Can't say for sure but from what I remember that bat squeaking about the others had more" Special" situations. Guess Dio for some reason or another has an interest in them."

"They can break out of it, Yoshi knows they can!" The green dinosaur said with resolve. Before the others could respond the group saw the other orb start to glow, causing the make shift party to wonder just what was going on with the others.

* * *

Little did they know things were direr then most of them figured.

Link's situation was rapidly escalating, as the magic of the Dream Specter was rapidly purging Hyrule's champion of his emotions. Link saw Cia kept giggling in a deranged manner and since his anger was purged his fear drive him." No…got to get out, otherwise Zelda, and everyone else is in danger!"

Morpheus merely closed his eyes at Link's struggle." Terrified at the fate that awaits you? Fear not, for such an emotion will vanish swiftly. Worry, terror, panic, frustration, sadness, nostalgia, duty, affection, soon _everything_ will be purged from you, till you have naught the will to even move, to even breath."

Link fell to his knees as his had a blank look form across his eyes." Why…why is a point to such efforts when it all feels so, pointless?"

Cia looked ecstatic before she walked forward." At last, your purged of Hylia 's corruption so you can see the truth, that it is all pointless! Now your free to say enough is enough, and join me as we travel to the new existence together!"

"He had the will of a warrior," Morpheus uttered as he crossed his arms,"But a mortal can only struggle for so long. Now, let's bring him before Lord Dio already so we can, huh?"

The two were shocked as Link's sword hand glowed with light, before the emblem of the Tri-Force suddenly materialize. A golden aura suddenly blazed out of the member of the Justice Force's body, before more flowers started to bloom all over Link. Cia saw this and hissed out,"Morpheus what is this? Enough of the theatrics!"

"This is _not_ my doing! Something his empowering his soul, but by now his soul should be a blank canvas!"

Link suddenly grasped the Master Sword tightly before his eyes blazed with golden light."Villain, I'm driven by more than my _own_ strength! I have the Tri-Force with me, I have Zelda's will protecting me, so something is always guarding my soul besides myself!"

Cia had her eye twitch before she seethed out," Damn it, of course Hylia would try and protect her puppet! I was too excited, but clearly, I have to be more thorough! Well then…if her toys are interfering I just have to remove them!"

Link swiftly charged at Cia, only for Morpheus to intercept his slash. As he did Cia swiftly hit Link with a black beam of energy that caused her target to scream in pain. The Shadow Link that looked like his Fierce Deity state swiftly struck the Master Sword to knock it out of Link's hand.

Cia then floated backwards to the edge of the chamber and intensified her beam, causing the image of the Tri-Force on Link's hand to flicker. "I told you I was a celestial one, and since I did I have control over her work, such as the Tri-Force! Yes, having such a power will ensure that the Forsaken Calamity ritual will succeed! And on top of winning Battle World, you will be mine!

Come now, you seen all the people you lost here, how can you not be bitter after Hylia made you sacrifice so much for her never ending delusion?"

"I don't know how much reason you see as of late Cia, but its more _than_ a whim! Even if her wish is not realized just yet, saving people over the years is something I never regretted for an instant! Besides, some of the pictures in this twisted shrine are of people I don't even know!"

Cia glanced behind her and saw a picture of a man in a purple bunny outfit that looked a lot like Ravio before she shrugged." Did some of the other fool's dreams get caught in this spell? No matter, soon everyone but me will be purged from your memories, from your very soul! Then there will only be room in your heart for me! There is no one that can save you, enough is enough just, AHH!"

The tan skinned woman shirked in pain as she felt a painful sensation, and found out that the arm cutting her staff was suddenly cut off.

The source was the Master Sword, but the person currently holding it was not Link, but Ravio, who appeared have the lower part of his body merged with the wall.

The man in the costume saw Cia look at him with pure shock, and Morpheus and the Shadow Link's looking at him with looks of raw hate before he chuckled anxiously." Sorry about that…don't normally want to annoy possible customers but, after seeing the situation letting you have your way would be _very_ bad for business!"

Cia had her jaw drop, before she suddenly shrieked out,"You…damn…clown! How dare you! A scum like you will pay for meddling where you don't belong! KILL HIM!"

Morpheus quickly charged at Ravio, only for the purple gem on the man's golden bracelet to glow, before he quickly withdrew into the wall. Cia and her men saw Ravio run around as a moving painting on the wall before she quickly grasped her staff with her non-severed arm."Sneaking around like a rat won't save you now, your magic can't save me!"

Cia fired an energy blast from her wand only for Ravio to run faster, and run right to the ceiling. He emerged when he was right above Link before shouting," Your wrong, you're the one who's going to pay for betraying Princess Hilda's trust Cia! Link, catch! Ah!"

Ravio threw the Master Sword at its rightful owner, and as he did Morpheus unleashed a purple energy blast for him. The panicky merchant quickly withdrew into the roof of the shrine, but Link was not sure if his ally made it in time.

As Ben's comrade regained his preferred weapon he looked at Cia with raw determination."I wasted enough time with your madness Cia, this ends now!"

The owner of the Master Sword charged right at the one who was obsessed with him, only enough for Morpheus to get in front of her and seethe out,"Your right, your defiance ends now maggot!"

The Dream Specter unleashed another purple energy blast only for Link to deflect the attack with his Mirror Shield. Link then focused all of his energy into the Master Sword and prepared to strike. Morpheus prepared to counter, only for Link to suddenly thrust the blade of evil's bane forward, and unleash a golden energy projectile shaped like a sword. The blast hit Link's target before he could react, and got blasted right through his chest as a result.

Morpheus widened his eyes for a moment, coughed up blood and fell to the ground, causing Cia to glare at Link."I don't care how much you resist, you will be mine, you will embrace your _true_ self!"

The Shadow Links all charged at the true one again, only for Link to respond by grasping his sword tightly, and unleashing a whirlwind slash attack that also unleashed a circle shaped golden energy slash, cutting all of the shadow Link's and hitting them into the wall.

Before he even stopped moving he quickly took out his bow and fired a Light Arrow, hitting Cia just as she was about to raise her hand, piercing her hand and causing it to get stuck to the wall.

Link saw his opponent hiss with outrage and merely aimed another light arrow for Cia's head."This will be your _last_ warning Cia. I feel sorry for your plight, but that sympathy will _not_ interfere with my duty! Your cause is hopeless, relent while you still can."

Cia coughed up blood and cursed as the holy magic from Link's arrow made her entire body burn. She then looked at the Tri-Force still blazing in Link's hand before she looked wild." Damn you, damn you Hylia! Your magic is greater then I figured, but I won't give up now! I'll simply…have to change course. Yes…if it takes Lord Dio's power to break you free then so be it, that's what I'll do!

It's useless my dear, Lord Dio has all he needs to break the seal on the Forsaken Calamity ritual. And when his power merges with Demise, even without the Divine Beasts he will have the power to be champion of all of battle world!

It _will_ be painful my love, but you will thank me when your free, and reborn along with all there is! Just try and save your so-called comrades if you wish, if there is anything left of them now!"

Cia suddenly kicked her wand up with her foot and grasped it with her teeth, and quickly cast a spell to warp herself out of the area. Link saw the Shadow Links instantly erode into dark fragments before he took a weary sigh."Well…looks like this madness is only postponed."

"That's fine by me, I could use a time out."

Link widened his eyes and turned around to see Ravio panting on the ground, holding his face. The hero of time, wind, twilight, and more saw the man had smoke coming out of his mask before he smiled."Aye, and it's because of your bravery that it did not end tragically. You have my thanks Ravio…I admit at first, I thought you were just another kooky merchant like some I know such as Tingle and the Happy Mask sells man. But you proved you have the heart of a hero deep down."

"Ah well…guess I should not be surprised…we have more in common than you might think fella."

Link raised an eyebrow before Ravio's mask fell apart. To Link's shock he saw himself, albeit with black colored eyes. The member of the Justice Force remained on guard as he stepped back."By the great Deku tree, your _me_?"

"Hey come on, that Beyonder guy said he took guys and gals from all over the universe right? Can't two people across all time and space have the same face?"

"True enough, but I would very much like to know just what your true relation with Princess Z, Hilda is mister Ravio."

Ravio winced before he looked at his broken mask."I suppose that's a reasonable enough question. I don't know what your story is pal but I was in a family that had a history of being great warriors. Problem was, I was not really keen on going down that path. My family and well, the entire kingdom wanted me to be the successor but, the more they pushed the more I resented it.

Then after Princess Hilda listened to Prime Minister Yuga over me about invading our neighbors to get more resources, I decided I had enough and left Lorule. After all, if everyone else was not taking their duty seriously, why should I? And so, I left and became a merchant. Still…I regretted leaving Hilda, and I heard that Yuga was pushing her to do some really messed up stuff.

Just when I was trying to figure out if I should try and return suddenly I wound up in this crazy Battle World. As messed up as this place was I was ecstatic that I got a second shot at making things up with Hilda. That is, till I found out Yuga teamed up with this Dio creep faster than a furious Cucco can call a pack! Then to top it off they sweat talked Lana, and suddenly she betrayed everyone, became this Cia chick and handed Hilda to Dio on a silver platter!"

"Did you hear all of that woman's rants?" Link looked around as he mused."Is what she says about her origins being true? She knew a lot about me, yet I never saw her in my life."

"Beats me pal, I knew her as Lana and she was Hilda's aid since she could walk. We got along well enough, though she always enjoyed giving me hell for not living up to the" Legend of Hilda". Still, right before she warped out with Hilda she ranted about taking revenge on the celestial ones for "altering" her memories or something.

I don't know how much of what is driving her is just Dio messing with her mind or something else, but either way I have to find a way to help Hilda! I may not be as great a warrior as you but I still could have done something if I did not say enough back then! If I don't try, I'll regret that till the end of time. Granted…with how things are looking that might not be too long anyway but I have to try!"

Link looked at the Master Sword carefully before he looked back at the man with his face." I can relate to that my friend. Your story confuses me at some points, but, with how, unstable things are in this Beyonder's reality, I'll just figure that its related to that madness.

Either way, Hilda cannot be left at the mercy of this Dio. I'll do what I can to help you find your redemption my friend, as long as you can help me and my comrades."

The two shook hands before Ravio winked." I'll do what I can, thankfully I learned a few things when giving Dio's forces items."

"Ah…would one of them be how to escape from this dream prison? Did Cia always have this power?"

"Er…far as I can tell she is not the one responsible for this magic she was just making use of it."

"Oh…I suppose that Antasma demon did cast that spell. Yet I don't see him, do we have to find a weak spot in this realm or something?"

"Well I don't think we can just wake up by being pinched or something. Still…I' remember hearing about someone else in Dio's army being the one that caused nightmares. It was a, huh? Whoa!"

The two heard a cracking noise and looked up to see the glass windows were all cracking. Moments later the entire area started cracking till everything broke, till Link saw a light engulf him and Ravio.

After a tense few moments Link saw he was back in Turtle Rock, and as he heard explosions in the distance he tensed up." _Did the trap fade with Cia's departure, or is this just another trap? Either way, be safe my friends._ "

Link went at the source of the explosion as Ravio hastily put his mask back together, but little did Hyrule's ace warrior know some of his comrades were having even harder times facing their inner demons.

* * *

As Link fought his shadows, Aqua was doing all she could to stay one step ahead of her own. While her malevolent phantoms were her only opponents, to the blue haired Enji's dismay they kept countering every one of her attacks be it physical or magical.

Aqua tried to break the stalemate by unleashing a few ice mines around her, only for the center most Phantom Aqua to have a purple aura around her expand before she dashed at Aqua, and had orange waves lash out around her body. To her dismay, the orange lines carved through the mines before they could explode.

Aqua swiftly jumped out of the way, and cast another spell to have white blue chains of ice burst out of her sword to try and constrain her opponents. While she managed to bind them, only for the other Phantoms to all giggle darkly and fire orange energy beams from their blades. Aqua saw that the beams swiftly became orange needles, and head in her direction in seconds, before she raised another barrier, only to be dismayed to see the orange needles slowly drill through her barrier.

The center most Aqua Phantom just looked smug at the real one's fear." Its futile, your magic, cannot block your own fear, your own regret. You buried these emotions deep into their heart, but now they are bursting out, and will shred you apart!"

"Give me a break, I'm not some frail flower!"Aqua muttered as she winced."I hardened myself long ago to not give in to those regrets, to make sure I never let such weakness cause people harm again!"

"Your resolve is strong, but in the end, you, _we_ , are only human Aqua. Every living soul attempts to do things to make them feel safe, to make them feel secure. When someone is in a state of mind that makes them feel at ease, when pressed for a respond they seldom have a coherent answer.

To press further, unveils that such feelings make them feel happy, and being pressed to face the truth makes them feel despair, feel closer to the true bitter reality. All living things try to hide from the truth, try and escape their fear. Aqua, you tried to fabricate a deep facade, but its failing apart.

Doug has seen it cracking, he is seeing what you really are and pushed away. Just like Max, you were too weak to grasp what you wanted."

Aqua looked down for a moment, before she grasped her blade tightly and looked back at her phantoms with a new burst of defiance." It's true, every living being has regrets and other emotions they hid deep down.

It's not that I don't have such things, it's just that when I'm on the job, I freeze all those regrets so they don't interfere with the job I have to get done!"

"Tsc, all you Enji make such statements of resolve, but they can only hide so much!"

One of the Aqua Phantoms charged at her barrier with enough force to shatter it and tried to slice her target's head off. As Aqua parried her blade, the phantom noticed that her arms were quickly freezing before the real Aqua smirked." Maybe they do, but I take it a tad more seriously than many. For one, I trained enough to be able to have my aura make my body, and anything around me have a temperature below zero."

"Nonsense, your mastery over water and ice is not that good. If you truly could go to such lengths your body's molecules would not be able to even move, no human can exist in such state."

"And yet I can, I assure you I worked out the special barrier that can protect me. I'm just glad all my training to be in the state of absolute zero was not just for cooling off unstable volcanos or super novas."

Her opponent narrowed her eyes and was about to yell something, when suddenly ice burst out around the entire area, freezing the phantom solid. The other Aqua Phantoms jumped back, and at seeing their shock Aqua just pointed her frigid blade at her opponents." You're clearly _not_ me, if you don't know my own limits. Or maybe you're just the part of me that can't handle this intensity. I'm no god, I can only handle such a state for a limited time, you know it's cold when even Shiva could not handle the training after a while. Anyway, no matter what regrets I have about Doug, Kira, Max, and everyone else, I'll freeze out whatever pain those feelings cause me to do my job!"

The Phantom Aqua's dashed around the area so rapidly they were leaving after images before they all screamed out," You can't fool yourself Aqua Tiran! If you want to just die in denial, then so be it, you can't freeze out your true regret!"

Aqua noticed that the light in the area was flickering more rapidly now, and while she did not see anyone else, she just narrowed her eyes." Maybe, but I can freeze out enemies who try and play with my feelings! Your hiding very well, but you made a mistake isolating me from my friends, because I don't have to hold back! Enough, _Spellweaver_ , _Hakka no Togame!"_

Aqua suddenly turned snow white and had ice form around her body, before she swiftly struck the ground with her Rainfall blade. As she did a pillar of cold mist burst up into the air and spread out over the entire area.

The Phantom Aqua's all charged at her, but in only a few seconds they stopped, because they and the entire area became frozen solid. Aqua slowly looked up, and saw the light and stopped glowing, before it shattered, revealing Phantasos. The female Dream Specter could only shiver as she reached out at Aqua."Are…are you a god? No… _no_ mortal can survive such cold. Lord…Hypnos…must…turn…the."

Cracks suddenly formed all over Phantasos before she shattered into diamond dust. Aqua saw the phantoms shatter moments later before she sighed, and begun to thaw out.

As she raised her hand she saw she had a cut on it before she winced." _One hundred and nighty degrees…. now thirty-one degrees. Damn it, I still have the pacing off a bit, if my focus was off any more I would have damaged my body tissue, and no one would be around to heal me. Still, there is no time to waste on games like that. Doug, are you and the others going through such assaults as well?_

 _I can't speak for the others, but this can be a mess depending on how they try their approach. Doug…I know we have not been on the same page as of late, but I'm not willing to give up yet! I know that spark is still there, we just need to work through this. I was wrong to think of what Max would have done instead of how your heart works. Just please, please don't give in to your anger!_

 _I know, I know that there is more in your heart then that! I really wish you would open up to me about the truth, but as long as you're not totally dead set on closing your heart off from everyone, as long as there is still a sliver of the man I was attracted to left, I'll keep fighting to hang on to what we have! Please Doug…please keep fighting._ "

Aqua saw the entire Dream Prison begin to crack and merely braced herself as the reality shattered, and she did not waste time charging through back to the main dimension to confront whatever was keeping her away from her friends.

* * *

Little did she know that as she did, Doug was facing an even more dire situation then she figured. Since we last left him, the blond-haired male was still taking in Bedman's sudden bizarre attack.

However, after seeing parts of his body look like a book, and digesting the man in the machine-like bed's rants Doug's anger exploded. The Bedman saw Doug's aura erupt with such force that the entire pocket dimension began to shake, yet the outburst did not move Bedman an inch.

Seeing Doug's anger just caused the man with glasses to chuckle."Ah yes this very explosive temper is precisely why you caught the eye of the higher ups. That being said, you're wasting your breath. No matter how angry you get, your situation won't change."

Doug grit his teeth and just snarled with rage before he attempted to kick Bedman in half. Despite his blow coming out in less than a second, before he could hit his target his foot stopped. Bedman took delight in the larger man's confusion and merely titled his head."My…I figured there was a wide gap between our intelligence but do you have no attention span at all? You will pay if you make me repeat myself to much. Get it into your head that I was serious about Heaven's Door's power. I converted you into my reading material, thus your body is no longer yours to command. Your memories are my files to read at my leisure, your body is little but programs for me to command."

"Damn it, I'll give you that your one of the top quacks with fetishes I seen over the year's punk. But if you think you can break me into being your puppet then I tell you what this is going to end with you a broken mess, magic or no magic!"

"Heh…always resorting to physical action eh Doug Fitter? I can't be to shocked really, after all that trip down memory lane shows just how banal aggression runs in your family. Still…the more you insist on keeping up this futile tete-a-tete…the more you run the risk of me breaking you utterly. And that would be a shame since there is _so_ much resource material to comb through!"

To Doug's outrage Bedman casually flipped the pages on his face like it was a comic book while the member of Squad 7 found his body completely paralyzed. After a few bitter seconds the man in the bed just snickered."To be perfectly honest while colorful, your life as a book is rather repetitive.

Mostly a series of fights. At some point the scope evolves from petty gang fights to martial arts training to fighting grand epic missions for the Enji so it could _possibly_ entertain then casual masses. However, such a tale fails to arose someone with such, refined tastes."

"God damn it, you're like the prick I remember the one time my ma dragged me to a book club! Think I give a damn about what a snob like you thinks of me? Despite what elitists bastards think being on the winning team that saved the entire universe in the ultimate battle between good and evil is a really big deal jackass!"

"Heh… _first_ of all I see your memories of that so called" snob" and while he indeed is more refined then a brute like you, compared to me he might as well be a barbarian. More importantly, we are here because things are not as finely wrapped up as you were lead to believe eh Enji Knight?"

Bedman snapped his fingers before the entire area around him changed, to a reddish sky. As the sky rapidly became filled with various TV's Bedman got right in Doug's face." Even if your every memory was not at my disposal the bitterness is so ripe in you that I can all but see it ingrained into your aura! You really did trust your friend Ben Auro for a bit, you were willing to have some faith for your"Bro" and think things would truly change. However, you quickly saw that reality was not unfolding like how the chosen one, Cosmos, and all your Enji Knights envisioned it.

Yes…you quickly realized the grand dreams of utopia, of paradise, was just a cruel joke that everyone refused to keep telling. After all, you are not like most of your comrades.

Even if many of the Enji had tragic backstories, even the ones of more tragic or humble origins managed to have something to give them hope. Yet your eyes were grounded in reality, you had no choice but to see the world how it really was if you wanted to keep living.

Yes… _your_ quite bitter at your friends dragging you down in their delusions, _far_ more then you admitted to most. You just want them to give up so that things can be "Simple" so you can be done with the" drama" yes? Well, if that's your heart's desire then you just have to embrace the true ruler of all. Who knows, if you play your cards right Rabum Alal just might give you what you _really_ want. That is, if you stop resisting."

"Tsc…think my heart's desire is to be your boss or _his_ boss's puppet? Just kill me now, I may not agree with Ben and the others on everything but I'd still never turn on them for freaks like you! I'd rather die a free man then be a whipped dog!"

"You really are testing me, but at the same time I'll show some mercy since your line of thought is so, primitive. So called warrior of light, is it not time to be honest with yourself? Really honest? You have your personal code to appear honorable, but it's just excuses to run away from hard choices. Yes, peel away all the layers, all the excuses and at your core you're just running away from the truth!

After all, as we seen, _you_ know your trash, you just said it yourself before my pawn went through with his pitiful ambush. I admit I _am_ curious though…about the paradox in your behavior.

You clearly loathed your father and most of your family for most of your life. And yet when they died they died like the scum you always knew you were. And yet…that disgraceful end made you feel closer to them then to your closest friends."

Doug grit his teeth as a bitter surge swept through his body before he chucked bitterly."How would such a so called" evolved" dude relate to common folk anyway eh? I'm not going to deny I did not have many found feelings for my pa and most of my siblings.

Never had one of those fairy tale moments were everybody reached a new level of understanding either, despite how much Ben and the others love that stuff aside from Donnie there was no miracle breakthrough, last time we talked we still pissed each other off.

That being said…even if they were no saints, even if they had more darkness in their hearts then light and all that, blood is _still_ thicker then water! When it's all you got, even if you don't like them, you can turn to your kin because they know that your pack is your own when no one else really is! My pa sure as hell not father of the year but, even if he moaned about he kept paying the bills.

They all sinned…stole and all that, but they did not join the Zannacross Empire either! They were not mob bosses, all they wanted was enough to have respect, and sometimes they felt screwed over so they broke the law to make up for it! But guess they were too greedy eh, because they turned to demons and were erased with all the other "deplorable"! I give my pa slack because as much as I hate to admit it, he was right about more than I thought.

I thought I would not end up like him, but just like him, after the big job, the big"final ultimate" war, most of the Enji ditched me for their own problems. Sure, Ben and James kept wanting to invite me to things, but it was just to bask in _their_ glory. Them and Gouken always wanted to just make me part of their legacy, and only care about my deal when it's part of their deal!

Tsc…I'm not too bitter about it though, it's just how life is, how it _really_ is. Much as the Enji talk about friendship, most bonds don't last forever, that's just how it is. Even true love is just an illusion, the legends just last because they cheat with magic.

That's just fine with me though, I only need the simple things, and as long as people don't try to meddle in my business I tend to my own. Course, since you and your boss is meddling in mine I'm going to make you pay no matter how many wacky spells you throw at me!"

The Bedman was silent for a moment, before he suddenly burst out laughing. He saw Doug glower and just leaned forward."That is quite the bravado laced speech, I'm sure it inspires many simpletons.

However, I can see through your façade Doug Fitter, I can see what you really are. I want to know what truly drives such actions, not just the cover story so I'm going to peel away all your layers till I get to the core!"

Small needles suddenly came out of Bedman 's bed and attached themselves to Doug's shirt. Doug saw his enemy's needles suddenly rotate before his shirt peeled off like it was yarn. "What the hell turns you on freak?" Doug roared out as more of his chest became book pages "I'm no schemer, I say it how it is! Most of the time I don't start fights unless someone's looking for it! Sometimes people don't understand what that means but that's how I roll!"

Bedman snickered as he snapped his fingers and had Doug's pants unravel next." Maybe you believe it, but I want the truth, the true rational buried in your subconscious, in the depths of your heart! It's true if you had a truly abhorrent secret you would hardly have been accepted in to your precious Enji order and would have fell with Zannacross. That being said, even if your heart did not completely weigh more with darkness, it does not mean that the darkness there is not hiding a major shame.

Yes, the sin you wanted to repress out of existence, the shame you told no one! But you can't hide that from me Doug Fitter! I'm going to shatter your mask and force you to admit your true self, with the power of Heaven's Door even your deepest memory can't be hidden!"

Bedman then had his eyes glow and kept unraveling everything Doug had on till he was naked, and then forced him to be flung to the center of the area. The blond-haired man yelled in fury but could not stop the Bedman from having most of his body turn to book pages. The Enji then saw a screen appear right in front of him, till his opponent waved his hand and caused more pages on his body to turn. Suddenly the screen showed Doug when he was thirteen, and saw in front of him a man chocking to death on the ground.

Bedman laughed once more at seeing Doug's eyes instantly widened with shock, and regret." And here it is, the secret you intended to keep to your grave! After your mother divorced your first step father, she vowed she found" true love" with this _Jessie Hasselhoff_.

He and you did not see eye to eye though, and you were not very fond of how things were unfolding eh? But you got a lucky break, and the chap died one night, chocking on his own vomit as a result of all the drugs he binged on before sleeping.

Ah well nothing could be done, it was the fools own fault yes? Well, guess you know the truth yes? You, by chance, were already up to use the bathroom, when you saw Jessie choking. You were more than strong enough to save him if you wanted to, but you didn't. Instead of trying to save him or calling your mother or the medics, you watched him die and went to bed.

Now, it's true that you did not take any action to cause him to die, and it's possible that your efforts could have amounted to naught anyway, so it would seem that this in itself was not enough to damn you in the eyes of the angels. That being said, the sin, the "Kegare" still is rooted in the depths of your soul Doug Fitter! Yes, in some cultures _Kegare_ is known as the pollution of one's soul, stained by darkness and what not. You _always_ said you fought for the little man when you could, that you cared for your mother.

And yet you watched the person your mother at the time cared for deeply die without doing one single thing to help. Jessie Shiban was verbally abusive to you but had yet to physically harm you. There was a possibility your situation could have gotten worst, or better, but you did not even try.

You knew what you did was wrong, and it traumatized your mother to the point that even when she did get remarried she did it out of desperation.

You never told anyone but the anger malformed you, made you even angrier. You got into more fights, and it was by luck that your Master Gouken found you so you could use that rage to something society found, productive. You even managed to use that rage to become one of the hero's that saved the universe.

And yet…even that could not erase the stain. Because deep down you _know_ your true self is that of a coward Doug Fitter. You run away from your relationships, the one with Maria, the one you currently had with Aqua, with _all_ your friends.

You're the type that always thinks the grass is greener on the other side, because you blame your environment on what's happened to you. Then you coattail on someone or something else to have another shot at finding true peace, and thus the cycle repeats! Thus your _never_ content with anything you have, just the idea of something that can be better! Your unable to hold on to anything or anyone, because your obsession with true freedom is to be free of any pain, or responsibility, like the responsibility of your mother's happiness! For someone who tries to act so tough, you really are quite pathetic!"

Bedman then unleashed another burst of cruel laughter, and as Doug saw the memory of Jessie choking to death play over and over he snarled with rage."My life just some book for you to laugh at you smug freak?

Again and again, I had to deal with crap from smug pricks like you, thinking you're so much better, thinking you know me! Even if you're seeing my memories, you don't know a damn thing about me bed freak!

Yah…I let that Jessie punk choke on his own damn vomit, but it's his _own_ damn fault! Part of me was scared of what he would do, that he would react worst then pa or some of ma's other boyfriends did when they were hung over. But I admit…I _knew_ he would be nothing but trouble for me and ma if it went on. I love Ma but, she always had a type that could play her like a fiddle.

Jessie…Jessie was just going to do the same old dance with her, once the romance wore off, it would have been the same as the others because it never lasts damn it! I knew how it would look if I said one thing, so I never said anything. It was not nice, but I did what it took to survive! It's nothing fancy, just the basic instinct to live freak! I don't care if others think I'm right or wrong, good or evil, all that stuff amounts to a joke in the end! I'm going to keep living, no matter what!"

Bedman saw Doug scream at the top of his lunges and just titled his head."The obsession of man is truly an amusing tale. Your memories are so ripe with passion I can feel the experience as if they were mine! Alas…despite your passion it _still_ won't do you any good. Shout all you want, you won't break my control and thus you can't hit me! The sooner you give in to your true nature the sooner we can wrap up the, huh?"

Bedman saw Doug's aura get even more intense, and while it still did not affect the blond-haired man's enemy, the intensity of the aura caused a large part of the ground below Bedman to suddenly burst up. The purple haired kid like man was surprised for a second, before the attachments on his bed formed large arms and easily shattered it.

Bedman saw Doug was just getting even more wild before he snickered."How sneaky of you, trying to attack me indirectly eh? I suppose you always have been someone who tried to find loopholes. My fault on not writing iron clad instructions. Too bad, I'll correct that oversight this instant! Like it or not, I'm going to rewrite your very soul to be _completely_ obedient!"

The man in the demonic bed once more had an appendence shaped like a pen writhe out to attempt to write on Doug's paper like chest. Upon seeing this Doug grasped his hands so tightly that blood came out." Like hell I am! Damned or not, I'm no one's slave! If I have to die anyway I'll die free! _Kaio-ken_!"

Doug hastily unleashed the Kaio Sage art spell and as his aura turned blood red he unleashed enough power to burst out of his bindings. Bedman saw his pen appendage vaporize and saw that despite being naked and half of his skin having transformed into pages, Doug still had a look harsh enough to make his enemy flinch.

The blond-haired man gave a roar of berserk fury before bursting all over the area before he sighed, and had his bed's hands transform in to wheels with spikes on them that begun to spin rapidly." Ah yes, the sage art you learned to close the gap between Ben, Ezan, and all the other elites eh? Nice try but your still under Heaven's Door's power, thus you can't, GUH!"

To the villain in the bed's shock, he felt a powerful impact hit the left side of his bed with enough force to smash him to the ground. Bedman willed himself to rebound and warped to the top of the area in an instant. He saw Doug was still blazing around at enough speed to be a red blur.

The bearded male quickly unleashed another roar of primal fury before Bedman had his eyes glow red."Damn it, I'm directly ordering him to not attack, and yet he unleashed a blow on me all the same? Wait…I think I get it now. Heh…he's entered a berserk fury, and shut himself off from his mind altogether. He's acting on pure instinct, attacking everything that seems like a threat on impulse."

Bedman felt a shift in the air and suddenly warped to another part of the area. As he heard Doug yell again he narrowed his eyes." You are indeed quite the beast, but even if your mind is in a chaotic state, I can still read the rage raiding off your soul enough to sense when danger is coming! Even if I can't control you for the moment, I still have more than enough power to subdue you directly and put you in your place!"

Doug's target promptly blocked an incoming blow from the martial artist, and while the blow pushed Bedman back a few feet and created a shock-wave, the manipulator of dreams held Doug back long enough to slam into him with his other spikey metal fist.

Despite being in a berserker state, Doug managed to catch the punch right at the spike. Bedman retorted with a snicker before his bed suddenly spun around like a spikey top.

However, the blond-haired man just yelled with fury before he unleashed a berserk charged _Guren Senpukyaku_ kick in response. The Bedman was shocked to find that Doug's blazing kick was strong enough to hit him back before he grit his teeth, and suddenly warped to the very center top of the dream prison. The round head like segment of his bed suddenly rotated in a complete circle before sprouting a demonic grin.

The bed's head then detached, and suddenly had a dozen copies of itself shoot out all over the area, before they all exploded in an instant. Each explosion had enough potency to shatter an entire city block, but Doug's attacker saw a blur burst through the various explosions. This caused the man in the bed to grasp his fist tightly." I'm no mere thug like Azrael and the others, primal will won't overcome someone like me! _Déjà vu_!"

The purple haired man again snapped his fingers, and just as all the explosions from his attacks faded, time itself rewound so that the bombs exploded a second time. Doug was able to evade the first volley, but in his berserk state was unable to realize what his opponent's magic was doing till it was too late, and got hit by one of the right most bombs.

The attack knocked Doug into the air, and Bedman wasted no time warping above the blond man and having his bed body slam Doug into the ground hard enough to leave a crater.

As Doug coughed up blood Bedman instantly had his bed's hands grasp him by the throat, before two pen like tentacles came out at the sides of his bed. The member of Dio's army saw Doug still struggle before his bed like head widened its mouth large enough for an alarm clock to emerge.

The alarm clock unleashed a ringing noise that caused Doug's eardrums to rattle with pain. As Doug yelled out in pain his attacker further tightened his hold."You proved how far your drive to survive will push you, but this is simply learning the hard way that you're at the limit of what someone like _you_ can achieve!

We talk about "survival of the fittest" a lot but all that really means is the skilled live and the unskilled die. Since you're _clearly_ in that second group, maybe pick your fights a bit more carefully? Do you understand what I'm saying? It's never going to matter how much you "want it" when you're up against someone who can kill you with a sneeze.

Yes…you're not special like Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, Ezan Zeon and the others! You're just a very skilled brute who's pushed his luck as far as it possibly can go. Your just one mere man defying someone who's in a class far above your stature. No matter how skilled you are, someone who keeps it as "real" as you must see how this will end!"

Bedman prepared to try and rewrite Doug into being his slave when suddenly the entire dream dimension rippled and its color turned bright red. Suddenly fire erupted around Bedman before a new voice cut in with a sly," Got that right punk, it can _only_ end with you getting barbecued!"

The Bedman was shocked as he saw two Chakrams consumed with fire sour out of the flames and slice through the tentacles. They quickly shifted directions to head for the Bedman's head, causing the bizarre villain to warp to another part of the room.

As he did he saw Axel land near Doug. As the two locked eyes the red-haired man chuckled."Commit this to memory freak, messing with my teammates is _not_ going to happen!"

Doug, having fallen out of his berserker rage, saw Axel catch his weapons before he spat out blood."Axel…the hell you doing here? The plan was for you to watch the ship!"

"Heh, did this freak smash you hard enough that you forgot how to say your welcome dude?" The former member of the Organization wryly threw out." The plan was to make sure we pulled this thing off, but the ship's scanners picked up some really uncool particles so I figured I might as well check on things. Relax, that Star Lord and his crew may be goofballs but they can be counted on to be guard dogs, long as this does not take too long.

My hunch was right, the Rem Particle readings were what I thought they were, a punk using illusion magic in the same way Zexion did. Good thing I decided to jump into the sphere with the largest power level first, cause what the hell is going on here man?"

Doug just grasped his arm tightly before spitting out,"Nothing worth talking about, utter then this "Bed" loving bastard likes his mind games."

"Yah I kind of got that impression dude. Like some serious messed up SMN going on in here!"

Bedman just eyed Axel curiously before he leaned closer."An intruder? Most curious, you must have formable magic at your command to intrude into my personal dream sphere."

"Let's just say, my former job required a lot of precise, skills." Axel uttered as he got into a fighting stance." One of my former teammates liked to pull the same kind of mind games you seem fond of. You know…you kind of look like a younger Zexion, but Xemnas would have known if he had any siblings. Wait…if this is a nightmare kind of thing, and you have Zexion's powers with Larxene's love of kinky torture, does that mean this is _my_ nightmare?"

Doug groaned as he got back on his feet."Unless my nightmare is your nightmare Axel that's sure as hell not the case here! Damn it, don't mess around with this dude, he looks weird but he don't mess around."

"Thanks, but kind of got the impression of that when I came in and saw you naked and half freaking book Doug. Seriously, did not survive this _long_ to take the odd ones lightly. Whatever, here, whatever this spell is heal yourself quick so we can get this done."

Axel swiftly threw a spare elixir he brought with him at Doug to cure him of the effects of Heaven's Door. As Bedman saw his spell be undone he

Alright, got things to do and no time to waste with some punk who is too lazy to even get out of bed!"

Bedman had the hands on his bed turn to wheels again, and as they spun rapidly he put out a chiding," _Quite_ confident of yourself, but we will see who is the one who can back his confidence yes?"

Axel braced himself as he felt an influx of energy, and saw the Bedman charge at him with faster speed then he expected. The former Dark Enji managed to intercept the strike with his Eternal Flame weapons. As the two struggled to overpower each other Axel saw his opponent look intrigued."You may be an enigma to me now, but soon everything you are will be an open book to me!"

The red-haired man saw the Bedman's bed's head start to move and swiftly dashed back and flew above his target before he formed a slick grin." I'm just getting a hunch there is more of a reason to stay away from your bed aside from how much it reeks. Not knowing where those tentacles have been _is_ enough to be honest. Ah well, good thing you love that bed of yours so much because it's about to become your coffin, after your cremation! Burn baby!"

Axel swiftly flung his blazing ring like weapons at his opponent, and while Bedman casually batted the attacks away, using his magic Axel had more wheel shaped projectiles of fire come at his target from all directions.

The man with the former title of "The _Flurry of Dancing Flames_ "saw his target's bed keep transforming to various shapes before he narrowed his eyes, and had his aura burst out before focusing his power, and combing his two weapons before swiftly unleashing a wheel of fire twice the size of the others that he hurled at his target.

Bedman saw the attack just as it hit him, and the entire area become consumed with flames. Axel grinned for a moment at the sight of his result, but saw Doug still looked tense, and head a grinding noise above him before he glanced up, and saw Bedman coming crashing down on him.

He blocked the strike, but was pressed to the ground. As he struggled to keep Bedman off of him his attacker rasped out," I assure you, if you have not figure it out this is _no_ normal bed. I observed you fighting Verse. If you struggled with a pawn like him you have no chance against me. You do seem like one who's full of secrets, it will be a pleasure making you my next source of inspiration vie Heaven's Door! And now, to do just that!"

"Did I _say_ I gave you permission to read my life?" Axel grinded out as he saw more tentacles appear."Hell no! This is no library punk, high time I make this area as un book friendly as you can get! _Hades Aegis_!"

The male with the wild red hair unleashed all of his power before flames erupted out of his body, with such intensity that the Bedman saw his pens melt. As Axel became clad in an armor of raw magma he narrowed his eyes."You're going to burn for messing with my crew, got it!? _Volcanic Storm_!"

Ben and Doug's comrade suddenly spun his weapons around again before his armor unleashed countless flames in to the air, that quickly become a deadly rain storm of flames that were all heading for the man in the bed. Bedman dodged most of the attacks and batted one fire ball away, before he realized that his machine started to melt upon contact.

Bedman quickly warped away from Axel before throwing out an erratic," You have only yourself to blame for making your submission as painful as possible! Even if you're not linked to Heaven's Door I can _still_ read your thoughts! No matter how much you turn up the "heat" you can't defeat someone like me! _Hemi Jack!_ "

Bedman snapped his fingers again before red blood spilled out of his bed, and quickly took the shape of giant demonic rams that's bodies were covered with red eyes. Axel snickered as the odd projectiles stampeded at him and swiftly had pillars of fire erupt underneath them to cause them to explode prematurely. As Axel charged at his enemy, the foe with purple hair suddenly grinned before he snapped his fingers and uttered "Déjà vu".

Moments later the energy rams reappeared right in front of Axel's face. As they unleashed unsettlingly large bah noises and started to glow their target narrowed his eyes." Throw a whole heard of them, it's not stopping me! _Magma Gale_!"

The man clad in magma swiftly spun around and had a cyclone like a solar flare erupt out of his body. The Bedman winced as he saw his attacks all instantly shatter in the face of Axel's attack, and as he saw the Magma Gale head his way he quickly warped to another section of the area.

When he did he saw yet another one coming for him, and warped to yet another area, only to see the same result. As he prepared to warp again this time Axel had flash stepped right above him, and by the time Bedman noticed he already was striking. As Axel saw his target hastily block his attack he had a wild look in his eye." You can read a fire's thoughts but you're still going to burn if you do! _Erupting Volcanic Crusher_!"

Axel swiftly focused his magic energy and had an ax of raw magma form on his right hand before he swung it down to attempt a lethal blow. Bedman tried to parry the strike with his bed's right limb once more as a bladed wheel, only to be shocked to see Axel's strike was intense enough to melt the limb.

Bedman quickly swerved his head to avoid a direct blow to the face, but the strike still instantly vaporized a large chunk of his bed and caused an explosion. Axel remined on guard but allowed a chuckle as he heard his opponent scream out in pain.

After a few seconds Axel and Doug were both relieved to see the move left some damage. Bedman's bed was now on fire, and the man in the bed's glasses were melted, and was currently clutching his face.

Axel saw the furious look on the smaller man's face and just pointed his blazing weapons at him."You got it all wrong bed boy, _I'm_ the one far above you! Like I said, my former teammates had tricks like yours, and I was trained on how to break through them!

After all, can't be a good galactic assassin if you fall to pieces to a few tricks in the astral plane! Do yourself a favor and take your death like a man, cause since you put Aqua and the rest of my team in danger like this you're not going to get any mercy!"

"You think your funny, do you?" The Bedman snarled out as he grasped his wounded head."Your able to produce more intense flames then I figured, but in the end, _all_ you did was wake me up. _All_ you have done is make me angry!"

"So, you're the type that needs a kickstart so hard core that coffee won't do eh brat? Not my fault you did not take this seriously till it was too late,

This is what happens when you try and take on the most hardcore guys around when in a god damn bed!"

"Tsc…you're the one who failed to realize what your defying till it's too late! I deal with beings like you like this, to not break them to easily! Yes, this bed is my _limiter_! I wanted to save the full show for that chosen one, but if you insist on annoying me, then know that you're not angering any mortal, your defying the will of Hypnos, the _God of Sleep_!"

Axel and Doug both tensed up as the arrow on Bedman, on Hypnos's face suddenly glowed red, before transforming to a blood red hexagram like star.

The entire area suddenly started to shake, as Hypnos rapidly aged to a man in his twenties, the remains of his bed swiftly morphed into a set of medieval like black and purple colored armor. As black peacock like wings sprouted out of the back of the armor Hypnos glared back at his two opponent's he grasped his fist tightly." You done it now, your last moments will be lamenting you ever caused my wrath to erupt!"

"Stroke your ego all you want punk," Doug spat out as he got into a fighting stance." I don't give a damn if I pissed you off, even if you're not a kid anymore your still just another stuck up asshole for me to trash."

Axel saw the massive purple aura now emitting from his transformed opponent and chuckled darkly." Eh…to be honest you better keep your guard up dude. I remember hearing that Hypnos was one of the celestial ones who sided with Zannacross right before he got sealed up last time. The dude was a big shot who oversaw the dreams of the mortal realm, Zexion would rant about him every now and then since, he based his skills off of this dude's data. Guess this explains why this punk gets a kick out of seeing dreams and all that."

Doug just spat on the ground before he cracked his neck."I had enough of show and tell today dude. I don't give a damn who this freak is, angel, demon, whatever, I'm making it clear that no one gets away with treating me like their sadistic book project!"

Axel saw the fury in the blond man's eyes and chuckled."Well you do got a point, with everything's at stake our live's are on the line. No matter who is in our way, there is nothing any of us won't do to stop _all_ of you! Pride's a luxury we can't afford right now!"

"Bah…betting your own life, the proverbial ace up the sleeve of reckless types like you that you wave to your obstacles like it means something."

Hypnos spat out as he grasped his fist tightly." Be as defiant as you want, but to overturn the steel-clad curtain of reality…you need the resolve to uproot every fiber in the fabric of time. People talk about the superficial…about intangible things…about dreams, the projections of their chaotic souls. And yet…it's the tangible things that matter. Concrete…undeniable. Yet people still go on about insisting that "All people matter, that every petty dream is equal."

That illogical paradox became my obsession, the crux of my actions…to eliminate anything and everything unnecessary. Only then will reality at last be pure. Dio and I share the desire for a world pure of worthless thoughts, thus my desire to make sure his world becomes reality! You will pay for thinking your lowly whims can compare to _my_ ambition!"

Doug struggled to contain himself before shouting back a livid,"I am SO god damn sick of so called elites like you saying how things should be! All you omnipotent fellas do is babel about your authority, your elite ideas, like they mean a damn to me! Just because you're a little stronger or were born with something others did not get you think your word's law eh?"

"Why of course, after all in the crude manner simpletons like you understand things it's the law of nature!"

Axel remained undaunted as fire blazed out all around him." And _that's_ why you're going to lose freak, don't matter if you're a mad celestial one or not, anyone that tries to fry me is getting fried back! _Grand Nova Guillotine_!"

The former Dark Enji burst at Hypnos like a raging star before that mass of fire formed in to a Guillotine, one that tried to cleave its target in half. As Axel reached his target Hypnos had his armor's wings glow, before the bottom two transformed in to glowing shields that blocked Axel's attack.

As Axel pressed harder, his opponent had his two upper wings transform into hammers, and swiftly smash the man clad in magma armor to the ground.

Before he even hit the ground Hypnos waved his hand, and the ground below Axel burst up to become a claw of raw ice to grasp the former Dark Enji and try and cool him off. As the angel of sleep heard Axel yell he formed a cruel grin." You may be formable warriors without a doubt, but you're in my dream world, my _absolute_ world all the same! Everything within this pocket dimension obeys me, and the law of this realm is that you will be my servant! _Heaven's_ , huh?"

Hypnos had some of his wings become pen tipped tentacles to attempt to make Axel his slave, but as he had the pens dive at his target, a massive yellow energy blast suddenly roared out from the left to vaporize the pens. He saw that the blast came from Doug, who had recovered enough to unleash a Masako energy blast to protect Axel.

At seeing the deranged angel glare at him Doug just flashed a defiant half-lopped smile." Read me like a damn book and you still don't know me enough to know I don't back down no matter how bad the odds are supposed to be! After all…a real man makes his _own_ odds!"

"Ah yes…you truly are the type that refuses to see the truth even when its staring at your face Doug Fitter." Hypnos proclaimed as he ascended downward." You call me " egoistical" yet you're the one whom's every action is based on a delusion, who does everything he can to hide from your inner self.

Its only because liberating your true nature brings such possibilities for this Battle-World that I don't just kill you outright. However, the more you anger me, the more painful the process is going to be."

Hypnos prepared to have his way with Doug till Axel suddenly broke out of the magical hold he was in and unleashed another Erupting Volcanic Crusher attack at his enemy. As Hypnos blasted the attack away with an energy blast from his hand Axel darted around his enemy in a circle." You may have got your collar on him dude, but not on me!"

Axel dashed around fast enough to cause a circle of fire to blaze up. One part of the flames headed for Hypnos, causing the armored man to have the ground underneath the flames to burst up. Hypnos saw no one was there, before Axel slammed into him from the right. Doug saw Hypnos look distracted and grinned before yelling out," Keep the heat on dude! _Sphere of Might_!"

Doug fired another yellow energy blast at Hypnos just as Axel had fire shoot at his target from all directions. While Hypnos easily evaded Doug's attack and unleashed a shock-wave to blast away the flames, as he did Doug used Kaio-Ken once more to burst at his enemy before he had time to react, and punched him hard enough to bruise his face.

Seeing the shock on Hypnos's face caused the blond man to laugh." Not great at multitasking dude? Reading thoughts don't do you much good when it's too much for you to react in time eh? That's what you get for being so keen on thinking so much you don't know how to act!"

Doug and Axel both attacked as rapidly as they could to not give Hypnos time to react. Their opponent had the wings on his armor transform to blades to try and slice into the two, and unleashed another shockwave to try and blow them back.

As he saw Doug press through the shock-wave he hissed out," You damn humans and your hypocrisy! Your so obsessed with your freedom, that your enslaved by the idea without even bothering to think about what you really want!

That's why no matter what so many of your kind have, your never content! Such paradox fools whose hunger can never be sated, are better off being putted out of your misery!"

Doug saw Hypnos raise his hand and quickly caught it, before breaking his snapping finger. As his opponent screamed in pain Doug wasted no time punching the master of dream magic in the face. Doug let his anger explode as he made sure to punch Hypnos again and again to make sure he could not focus he yelled out," You still don't get it? I don't care if you're an angel that's lived longer then my entire family tree that's still your damn opinion!

What could someone like you, who's had his needs handed to him on a platter know how much freedom means to someone who had to _earn_ it!? I'm not up for being a hermit who owns nothing but I'm not obsessed with owning the top ship or wall or whatever! It's not about the best title either, those things worth fade faster than you blink, no matter how much Ben won't let his fade. Nah…I'm after _true_ freedom, and that' having the freedom, the power to not be at the mercy of anyone's whims but my own! Maybe the shape of what that is keeps changing, but it's _my_ right to keep chasing it, no one else's!"

"Enough already! I saw the depths of your soul Doug Fitter, in the end you want to wipe out the debt you feel is on your soul, to wipe the slate clean from the guilt you feel from letting Jessie die, from knowing you're a sinner! But you just _can'_ t admit nothing will ever be enough because it's who you are at your core, and you will just keep lashing out till you die!"

"Shut up, SHUT UP! I _can_ be the person I want to be, I can have the life I want to have, if you elitist jackasses stop trying to shove your joke ideas on me!"

"Even if you by a miracle defeat me, Dio, and win all of battle world, unless you ask your prize to alter your mind to be one of never ending bliss you will never be happy, because you know you're not worthy of it! I'll force you to face your true self, I'll drag it right out of your souls so that your own darkness, your true self will be the one that kills you!"

Doug saw Hypnos grasp both him and Axel and start to have their shadows be dragged to him before he quickly uttered Kaio-Ken once more and tried to grasp his enemy's hand to crush his arm. As his target's wings tried to interfere the Enji spat out," My shadow, my feelings and all of that crap is not being loaned out to _anyone_ prick! I told you…no matter how many memories you shove at my face I know who I am!"

"And yet you repress your true feelings, your true desires all the same! You can't resist, in my domain all you can do is delay the inevitable!"

"That so hotshot? If your all big and bad why you even need to hide in the first place? If you were really that tough you would come at us like a real man, so you're clearly a coward who has to sneak around! Guess you're too afraid you would get the pounding a shill like you deserves!"

"I'm no coward Doug Fitter…I just don't need to interact with scum like you on your level! You're not my peer, your just my research material! I could destroy the lot of you lesser beings, but it would be a boring game to end with no drama!"

"You say that yet you're here being a lap dog for that jackass Dio!"

"Tsc…I'm not like Azrael and the other dogs! Dio is the one who likes the attention, I'm fine striking form the shadows to get what I want!"

"Now who is telling themselves things to feel better eh freak? You're afraid of being killed and you know it! That's why you only feel safe fighting in a dream world eh? And that's because you know if you don't have absolute control, the "savage" is going to kill yah! And you know what? Your right because that's what's gonna happen! If you really read my memories then you know I killed better fighters then you! So, you really don't have any thoughts of me kicking your ass through your damn bed punk?"

Hypnos saw Doug's eyes were dearly serious, and could not help but have his eyes twitch. He then chuckled darkly before shouting out an erratic,"You really think you can bluff with _me_? Your cunning is an open book to me, this very moment I can tell you intend to punch my face in! It won't work, your mine! _Heaven's Door_!"

Doug threw a punch just as the mad celestial one had another pen tipped tentacle shoot out for him. As it did the member of Squad 7 suddenly opened his palm and fired a small energy blast. The blast knocked the pen upwards, and as Hypnos widened his eyes with a burst of speed Doug roundhouse kicked the pen back, into Hypnos's neck.

Doug took great pleasure in hearing the armored villain scream in pain, and as Hypnos saw his own armor glow he blurted out,"No wait this, GUH!"

Energy suddenly crackled all over the Lord of dream's body, and as Axel saw half of his opponent's face transform into a book, before a small explosion burst out of his back he snickered."Damn man, for someone so hard core looks like you can't take your own meds!"

"Sure seems that way dude." Doug said as he watched Hypnos stagger back." Looks like your paying the price for being over imaginative eh?! What, did the "common man" scare the superior elite enough so that his fear became reality because he could not control his own power in his _own_ realm?

Guess that's the breaks when your thoughts become reality eh? To damn bad, this show's ending now! _Final, Shoryuken, Heaven_!"

Hypnos saw Doug come at him with his ultimate attack coming for him and yelled out," No, even wounded I can't lose to some hypocrite like you! Damn humans and your delusions! If explication is evil, then humanity is _evil!_ _Eternal Sleep_!"

The disgraced overseer of dreams attempted to force Doug and Axel asleep instantly, only for his still crisscrossed power to overload and an explosion to blast out of his arm. Doug wasted no time having his fist smash into his target's face hard enough to knock out some teeth.

Doug then slammed his other fist into his opponent's chest hard enough to crack his armor, and as Hypnos struggled to block Doug with his wings he shouted out," I won't lose, not to an hypocritical vermin like you! I, huh? NO!"

To his dread Axel had flew up right above him, and as he came crashing down Doug's teammate shouted out," Man up dude, all dreams end sometime so time for you to face reality! _Grand Nova Guillotine_!"

Axel once more unleashed his powerful blade with the force of a bursting star, and while Hypnos tried to block it with his wings, as he was distracted Doug poured even more power into his fist, and Hypnos heard a cracking sound before he saw Axel cut through his defenses. As he saw Doug's look of wild rage Hypnos cursed out,"This absolute devotion to their delusion, is this why Rabum Alal finds this savage so fasciation? Is his bottomless obsession truly the catalyst for the final reckoning? Is _this_ the answer? The final, answer, to, GUH!"

Axel pushed all the power he had to break through, and succeeded in having his Grand Nova Guillotine attack slice through Hypnos to melt his head. Doug did not hesitate for a second to have his punch smash the remains of his opponent's body into his teammates attack.

Doug saw the rest of Hypnos melt, and as he saw the dark energy above him flicker, and float out of the area he just spat on the ground." Maybe you were right dude but I don't give a damn if people as a whole see what I do as evil. I'll be whatever I have to do survive. The answer is that there _is_ no final answer, anyone that says there is one is just full of it. Things will never be set in stone till your dead, so either accept it for how it is or get out of the way already."

Axel looked around to make sure their enemy was truly dead before he snickered." Guess we both seen that some dude's just refuses to commit that to memory eh? Seems like I missed the whole story but good thing you did not get wasted by a dude in a bed eh Doug?"

The red-haired man saw Doug just looking at his now normal chest before he sighed." So that dream lover was making you look at memories or something to try and mess with yah? Cliché as they can get…but whatever he showed you don't let it trip you up. We all have things we regret, I sure as hell wish I could have done more for Sora, Kari, Isa, and the others. But…"

Doug suddenly cut Axel off with a bitter chuckle before he looked down and looked at his hands." That's just the thing Axel…I don't regret what happened. I sure as hell wish I could have spared my ma some pain, but Jessie was just going to hurt her more if that went on, so better a little pain now then a _lot_ of pain later. I never doubted it was the right choice, it was a done deal!

That's why I never brought it once in my entire life, because it was business that only affected me! It was _my_ business, no one else's! So do me and you both a favor dude, and stay out of my business! You keep being keen on that, and we're going to have a problem, got _that_ memorized?"

Axel saw that Doug was still brimming with anger before he rolled his eyes." Really…you want to talk about that now? Fine, if you're talking about what I think you're talking about then I'll just say I'm not out to screw anyone over Doug. But listen up, if you're not going to take Aqua, or her feelings seriously, then don't expect her to be a doormat."

"Tsc…what about taking _my_ feelings, my ideas seriously?"

"Is _that_ suppose to be a joke dude? No joking around here, do you even want to work things with Aqua or not?"

"Tsc…what I want's just a joke to everyone eh? From where I'm standing, the lot of you's big dreams are just jokes. Still…to be brutally honest Axel, I don't know right now, I just don't. Much as I love trolling, I don't want Aqua to suffer. But when it comes down to it I'm putting my freedom over everything, including her.

Not sure if there is enough space for both at the moment. Some times, Solitude is the ultimate freedom. Maybe not everyone can deal with it, but its not something for the weak. "

"Seriously dude? C'mon, no man's a island, everyone needs bonds and all that jazz."

"Maybe that's how Cosmos made us, but maybe that won't always be how the rules are eh? I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out. But if anyone's going to try and get in the way of me figuring out I"ll kick them so hard I'll smack them out of the damn dimension! And if this punk or his buddies think they can keep trolling me by locking me away I swear I'll, huh?"

The two men heard more cracking noises before the entire dream prison exploded. As Doug suddenly landed on a steel ground he heard many gasps, and after blinking he saw that Aqua, Link, Yuri, the Mario brothers and all the others were around them, having broken out of their own dream prisons shortly before hand.

Aqua blinked at seeing Doug and Axel suddenly in front of her before she stepped forward." Doug, what happened to you? How did you get here Axel?"

The red-haired man powered down and calmly put his weapons away before throwing out a casual," Ah well, saw some readings that did not sit well with me and since the talking tree and racoon dude did not seem _totally_ useless figured I'd let them keep watch while I checked out things here. Good thing I did to, though seems you guys did all right."

Airy suddenly flew out of a startled Ravio's pocket before putting out a chipper." Yup, we all showed those nasty jerks who's boss!"

Link glanced back at Ravio, who had hastily put his mask back together with spare tape, before looking at the fairy." Airy, you were with us the entire time? Why did you not show yourself the entire time we were dealing with Cia?"

"Again? What you expected me to do to that nasty lady?"

"Well…I have had fairy allies in the past who's assistance was the difference between life and death."

"And you just assume that because I'm a fairy I can do the same stuff? That's racist!"

"Er…well…never mind. Still would feel more secure if you were in a bottle."

Estelle looked around before she looked worried." Everyone ok? Oh my, what happened to the child in the bed? Did one of the villains take him hostage?"

"Nah girl, more like the punk was the one behind all of this!" Doug answered sorely." Dude turned out to be some wacked out fallen angel, but all that "bedman" is now is a _dead_ man."

Aqua took in Doug's current state of undress before she gasped." Doug, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing worth wasting time talking about Aqua, we got a job to do, right? We still set to do that thing at the top for that Divine Beast guys?"

Joseph and Jotaro looked at each other before the younger Joestar shrugged." We will have to make sure they did not rig anything but, should have enough time to pull things off, long as we hustle."

"Well then lets double time it guys!" Doug shouted before moving to what seemed like the upper levels." I'll get my spare stuff on the Zodiac Pinion when this is done. Right now, just want to make sure we don't miss our chance to nail this Dio bastard! Then I'll own every last one of these elitist shills, till I can _finally_ be done with this damn drama, forever!"

Doug spat on the ground and walked to the elevator, not even realizing in the state he was in, to many of the others he looked more like a furious monster out of a horror movie then a man.

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ Well, to explain a few possible questions Mr.L was Luigi when he was brainwashed by Count Bleck in Super Paper Mario, felt like a proper embodiment of Luigi's inner darkness. The dream Luigi is from the giant Dream Luigi battles in Mario Dream Team.

Ah, for those that are confused and care, Hypos is not the real identity of Bedman from Guilty Gear, however he is a major antagonists from the Saint Seyia series, as the god of dreams itself. I figured since we don't the whole story for Bedman just yet the two had enough in common to make it be a logical turn of events. I suppose if it turns out Bedman's true history and motives end up not being anything close to Hypnos well...just put it being under the Beyonder creating a corrupt fusion of the two men for Battle World lol.

Well, hope people liked how the dream battles concluded, with any luck enough to leave a review. Till next time boys and girls.( Heads down a warp pipe)


	14. Chapter 214:The Mad Dash Down Fury Road

_**Chapter 214: The Stardust Crusaders that Rage and Howl down the Fury Road.**_

As Doug and the others hurried to make up for the time lost spent in the trap Hypnos threw at them, their current target was not being idle, though he was far from stressed. At around the same time the Joestar family and their unexpected allies ran up Turtle Rock, someone else was racing down an even larger building, and it was none other than Hilda, frantically trying to escape Dio 's castle.

The raven-haired fractured replica of Princess Zelda had managed to use her own holy magic to take out a lazy Moblin guard to free herself. Thus she was now running to the castle's balcony. Hilda was so frantic to escape the owner of the flying castle that she saw one of the birds being used by Dio's soldiers to fly around, a black colored Loftwing, and quickly went for it. She took a deep breath and jumped on it to make her escape, only to find that she landed back at the entrance to the balcony.

She widened her eyes and looked around, saw the Loftwing was still there and attempted to jump once more, only to yet again land back on the balcony entrance. The ruler of Lorule quickly wondered about the state of her sanity before she saw the Loftwing suddenly look terrified and flew away.

As she shirked out in dismay she felt a chill creep down her spine, and heard a chuckle that made her turn pale. She swerved around and saw that Dio was casually looking down at her with his arms crossed, with Yuga and a few of his other servants around him.

As Hilda crossed eyes with the Vampire he closed his." As, amusing as it would be to see your flying skills my dear Princess, I need you to stay put. Still, your futile, desperate attempt to escape did provide some worthwhile entertainment. What…you did not _really_ think I would lead the key piece to the Forsaken Calamity Ritual so lightly guarded did you? Alas _that_ was just to heighten your despair."

Hilda tried to remain defiant as she saw enemies surround her." Dio, do you have _any_ idea what will happen when you break the seal on Demise?"

"Of _course_ I will princess, it will be the same result that comes from all my actions." The blond-haired vampire coldly retorted." It will be a result that will gain me power! Yes…since I first put on the Pillar Man's Stone mask and became a vampire to assert my dominance over Jonathan Joestar, I've been evolving vie whatever means necessary to become a being that I rightfully should be.

With this ritual, I will not only at last have the power to purge those loathsome Joestar's from existence itself, but have the means to ensure I become the victor of this Battle-World. All that remains to be seen, is just how much those that stand in my way wish to struggle."

Dio was about to say more before a female voice cut in with a pained,"Regrettably Lord Dio, I seen first-hand they want to defy you till the bitter hand."

Everyone turned around to see Cia, still holding the arm that Ravio sliced off. Dio saw how angry she looked and just chuckled."I take it your confrontation did not pan out as you desired Cia?"

The tan skinned woman coughed up blood before she glared at Hilda."I found him, and even managed to isolate him in a different Dream Prison then the others! But the brainwashing is so ingrained in his head that he _refused_ to see the truth! I was about to make progress, when that damn bunny merchant sneaked up on me!"

Yuga raised an eyebrow before spitting out,"Your saying you let a mere peddler unravel you Cia? I'm starting to think you're not _nearly_ as competent as you made yourself to be! I bet the Bed-man warped you back here so that you would not muck things up!"

Cia glared at Yuga before hissing out,"For your information I was the one acting the most logical, both Antasma and the Bed-man died in the ambush!"

"I take it the ambush failed since you're here and all." Dio uttered coldly."Though I do confess, Hypnos seemed like a man who always acted logically, and would never stay in a losing battle."

"I stayed a bit after I left my Dream Prison Lord Dio, and left long enough to see this come out of the dream sphere where Lord Hypnos was in before it shattered."

Cia quickly had her staff glow, before a dark sphere of energy floated out, the same darkness that Hypnos extracted from Doug and Axel during their battle. Dio raised an eyebrow and instantly extended his right hand to have the dark orb come to him.

As he grasped it a surge of energy flowed into him, causing the blond-haired villain to flash a wicked grin." _Now_ I see, how clever of you Hypnos. When you realized you were at death's door, you wished this orb to have your memories. So, it was the same man who beat Azrael that fell you, this late entree, Doug Fitter."

Dio had his eyes glow before he fired purple energy beams from his eyes into the wall in front of him, using his magic to replay to everyone Doug and Axel's fight with Hypnos. After seeing how Doug tricked his opponent to be hit with his own Heaven's Door spell, and seeing the vicious combo that finished him off Yuga winced." How did the Joestar scum find someone so powerful? Damn it, since you fled like a coward they might be able to turn the Divine Beasts against us! We must complete the ritual before,"

Dio cleared his throat loud enough to make Yuga freeze in his tracks. The long nose villain saw his superior was looking at him darkly before Dio uttered," I will not rush the process because of those vermin, understand? Let the fools commandeer the Divine Beasts.

They think it's their key to victory, but they fail to grasp I can easily reacquire them when I kill them all! They can unveil my castle if they wish, making a naïve grand battle just makes it easier to wrap things up here. Yuga, order Jagi to get Shesha ready to feast, he should be done with digesting that fool _Dagda_ by now.

The Joestars and their comrades will be the final souls to complete my plan. Ah, and as for this wildcard, Doug Fitter, I know how to deal with him. Yes, Azrael underestimated him and got outwitted. Hypnos also underestimated his cunning, and paid with his life. But their blunders, are _my_ gain.

For I see now what drives this Doug Fitter, I can see in his eyes and actions how respect drives him. Despite the setbacks he and his new group may have caused, I can more than make up for it if I can get this man's passion to be the bane of the Joestars. In any case, everyone prepare for our guests, and for _their_ bloody reception!"

Cia saw murder flashing in Dio's eyes before she cleared her throat."Lord Dio, I'm sorry I disappointed you but, please allow me _one_ more chance to break Link free from Hylia 's shackles!"

"Are you sure?"

Dio mused as he glanced at her severed limb,"He seems quite set on severing any affection you may have for him."

Cia just glared at Hilda before hissing out,"It's _all_ because she has been brainwashing his mind for centuries that the corruption is rooted to his very soul! But, if I can subdue him long enough, you can rewrite him to how he _should_ be right? That's what you want to do with the entire universe once you become Rabum Alal's champion yes?"

Dio paused for a moment, before he grinned. He then took Cia's severed arm and grasped her face with the other." I suppose if you can manage to keep this pawn subdued long enough to keep him away from me while I complete my affairs, then I'll reward you properly."

The blond-haired vampire had his eyes glow, before energy came out from his hand, and that energy seeped into Cia, and had her severed arm reattached to her body. He saw the woman's shock and just grinned."After all, I meant what I said when I said anyone who helped me win Battle-World will be rewarded with forging their own personal heaven.

As long as that mouthy Black Swan is not lying to us, the victors of this game will be able to rewrite things to how they should be. And no matter what, Dio Brando will _not_ be denied by defiant dullards! The Joestars have been a thorn in my side for generations, but despite their stubbornness, they and all others will learn once and for all who has the biggest drive of them all!

Yes, drive, passion, it's what caused every event in history to turn. Along with my, superior skills, my eye for seeing the drive-in others, and how to use them to my gain is how I eluded death more than once!"

Dio saw Hilda look fearful and smirked before he forcefully grasped her to him."I even see _your_ sincere desire dear princess, and I'm merciful enough to help you fulfill it. Of course, bringing _true_ prosperity to your beloved Lorule may not be how you dream it, but I found that so often what people want unfolds differently than how they expect! And so, let's get ready, to give the Joestar's and their allies the reality to their desire! Yes, Joseph, Jotaro, Josuke, and _all_ of the other spawns will be forced to admit that the only one truly worthy of being the victor is _I_ , Dio!"

Hilda saw her captor look pure evil as he laughed and dragged her to the ritual chamber, causing the princess to rapidly wonder if all hope was lost before Yuga suddenly thrust his wand at her and turned her in to a painting.

Little did she know that things were not quite as hopeless as it seemed, and that her allies were doing everything they could to raise the bar of hope as high as possible.

* * *

After regaining their bearings after what Hypnos, Cia, Antasma and their minions put them through Doug and his group quickly burst through any obstacle in their way, with how sour a mood Doug was in he ripped through any minion he saw, sometimes in the literal sense.

Despite this turn of events, the ones guarding their ultimate target in the tower were still oblivious to their progress. The ones stationed at the top of Turtle Rock were living snowmen like demons with blue jester like hats all called Jack Frost. They were led by the largest of them that had black colored snow for some reason and slightly more menacing looking eyebrows.

The black Jack Frost saw the Divine Beast flying in the direction of the tower and grasped his right fist tightly."Stay sharp Frosts! Lord Dio's enemies want to try and size the Divine Beasts in a desperate attempt to not get what's coming to them! But if we see one hint of a Joestar we will make that their last mistake, Hee-ho! I hear they are even more stubborn then _me!_ But no matter how hard they try they are not going to get past, huh?"

The fellow snowmen demons were about to cheer in agreement till they all saw steam coming out of the ground. In moments a massive pillar of fire erupted, melting half the Jack Frosts instantly. The Black Frost widened his eyes before Doug kicked the door to the roof down. Seeing all the shocked snow men looking at him caused the blond-haired man to snicker. "You guys were not even filled in eh? Sucks to be you, but no time for small fry!"

"How dare you mock _me_ beard face! I'm no pawn, I can throw the hardest snowball in all of Battle-World!"

Luigi suddenly jumped in front of Doug before having green fire grow in his hand."Sorry buddy but I can throw a pretty mean fireball myself! We got through worst snow monsters then you!"

The taller of the Mario Bro's swiftly hurled a large fire ball at the Black Jack Frost, but to everyone's shock the demon composed of snow just batted the fire ball back at its sender. As Mario quickly smashed the fire ball to the ground with his hammer the Black Jack Frost puffed his chest up."You're going to pay for thinking I'll melt like any every day snow man! The weak are of no use to Lord Dio, so in order to be part of his new world I did some major training! I've become hardcore hee ho evil! I'm so evil they call me the emperor of _all_ ice! You guys are sneakier then I thought coming from below, but I'm Black Frost, you're not getting past heeeeee h, ARG!"

In a blink of an eye Doug flash stepped behind the black colored fiend and roundhouse kicked him into the wall. As he saw his target hit the tower wall hard enough to become a large puddle of black ice he snickered."Sorry dude, wasted enough time humoring punks. All right how we pull this off again Joe dudes?"

Jotaro cleared his throat, but before he could respond everyone heard a voice roar out," HEY!"

Black Frost suddenly reformed himself and jumped in front of Doug." That's rude you know! You can throw a wicked punch dude, but you can't punch out the cold! You look like you're a fun guy to throw down with but I got strict orders dude! No one can endure my ice when I get serious so get ready to freeze!"

Aqua noticed the snow around the tower suddenly raging around like a blizzard before she grasped her blade tightly." If you want to have a contest of who can be colder, you're going to get your world rocked if you keep pushing it."

"You got a lot of guts trying to challenge me when your far less snowy then me babe! But while a hot bold chick is a perfect match for someone as scary and cute as me it's not going to work out. Fire and ice can't stop me, all you can do is beg for, huh? AH!"

While Black Jack Frost was talking Yoshi snuck up behind him and latched out to him with his tong. To the demon's horror, Yoshi widened his mouth and devoured him whole. Everyone heard Yoshi's victim struggle for a moment before the green member of the Justice Force winced, made a few sounds, and a few moments later Black Frost came out as an egg. Yoshi saw the Joestars and others looking at him with bafflement before he checked at the recently made egg just smiled." Don't worry, Yoshi's turned bigger and colder baddies into eggs before no problem!"

Josuke chuckled nervously before he leaned over to Pontiff to whisper,"Damn, I thought that dino was just the plumber's mascot but he is hardcore!"

As the group nodded Axel saw Mario pat Yoshi on the head and glanced up to see the Divine Beast flying to the tower. The former Dark Enji saw the giant robotic eagle's eyes glow red before he produced an uneasy chuckle."Hey um, you Joestars worked this plan out, well right? Thanks to that dream detour it does not seem like we have much room for error here!"

Joseph just chuckled before he grasped his right hand." Don't fret, this won't take long! Like I said before, the short story is I just have to tap into the energy that's set to recharge the Divine Beast. Using my Hamon I'll purify the energy, and thus purify it from Dio's control! Its worked on smaller targets, it should work now. Just remember to back me up boys!"

Link grasped his shield tightly before he nodded."It's a bold plan, but it's a path we _must_ go through with. Be careful comrades."

The oldest Joestar nodded before he walked up to the center of the chamber, and looking at a black terminal with a glowing blue eye. Above it was a large spike with another glowing blue eye, one that was looking at the Divine Beast. As Link saw the eye glow he gasped as he realized it was something he seen before." That, that's the symbol of the Sheikah? This tower is their construction?"

Ravio chuckled before walking up," They were the ones that built both the towers and the Beasts after all. Thankfully, they left some of their tech behind to be salvaged, by plucky scavengers like me to make use of! I managed to get this Sheikan Slate from some of Dio's forces because I conned them into thinking it was broken junk. But, the reality is that it can rewrite the functions of towers like these. Either that or blow up in our faces but, let's just find out already."

The man in the purple bunny outfit took out a slate like machine with the same markings as the tower and slid it into the top of the lower machine. This caused the two machines to glow purple, and as everyone held their breath the entire tower started to glow.

Ravio looked like he was going to have a stroke, till the tower made another noise, one that seemed to cause Ravio to laugh."It worked! They knew we were coming but they did not know I had something that could reprogram the tower! Alright do your think Joestars!"

Jotaro nodded before adding a blunt,"Don't crumble _now_ old man."

"I was going to say the same to you! _Sunlight Overdrive_!"

Joseph had his hands glow with light before he grasped the Sheikan Slate and had energy pour into it. Everyone heard a vibration noise before a massive amount of energy roared out in to the upper machine. The energy turned color once it connected with Joseph's Hamon, before that converted energy went into the Divine Beast.

Doug was one of the many who saw that the energy around the giant eagle was slowly turning from red to blue before he chuckled." Well, glad you guys were not just acting on a hunch. Fine by me, have a jackass that needs a whopping!"

Jotaro nodded before he grasped his fist tightly."Dio, despite everything you done, despite how ruthless you are, you're going to answer for all the pain you caused my family once and for all. Its, huh?"

Everyone got alarmed as the ground around all of them suddenly started to consume them like it was quicksand. Suddenly the four Black Priests from before descended out of the sky. Doug glared at the masked wizards before snarling out," You freaks did not bite it with your boss? You're going to wish you did when I'm. GUH!"

Black lighting rained out both from two of the Black Priests as well as from the ground itself. As Doug and others glared at their attackers one of the mages hissed out," We are no fooooolllsss. You killed Lord Hypnos, we won't play games, jussssstttt bring death!"

Jotaro saw his father faltering before he grit his teeth."Damn it, did not come this far to lose now! Star, GUH!"

The Black Priests had even more energy zap into their targets to paralyze the more stubborn ones like Jotaro and Doug. They all then grasped their fist in unison." You are passionate souls, but there is a limit to what passion alone can break through. You unenlightened ones have no choice but to submit to the true law of existence, and the word of truth is, GUH!"

Before the Black Priests could cast their spell a barrage of blue energy blasts hit them in the back. Everyone was shocked as the four all shouted in pain. Before they could rebound more blasts smashed into them, and Doug managed to recover enough to see that the shots came from Rocket Raccoon and Star Lord.

Both members of the Guardian's of the Galaxy were standing on the Zodiac Pinion's extended boarding plank and had large rifles with square shaped muzzles that were glowing white.

Rocket saw the Black Priests were looking at him before he grinned."You're not the _only_ guys that can know the truth freaks! Got told you masked mages are the undying kind and could no sell magic! That did seem scary but after having the ship scan you guys we found out you guys have a lot in common with zombies.

Might not know the nitty gritty about you but even if you don't die the normal way, if your energy flow is ruptured it's a hell of a lot worst for you then a blood clot! Good thing I told Quill that having energy rupturing guns would come in handy eh?"

The Black Priests all moaned in outrage, and as one extended their hand the Star-Lord winced." Don't give them time to pull anything funny! Get them guys!"

Drax and Gamora leapt out and both slashed two of the Black Priests in half. Groot then walked forward before shouting," I am _Groot_!"

The being of wood then had his arms extend and his hands morph into spears before he impaled the two masked wizards that were left. Thanks to the barrage that Rocket and Star-Lord unloaded into them Doug and everyone else were relieved to see that they knew what they were talking about, for as the glowing severed parts of the Black Priests fell to the ground they glowed white before all exploding. As Axel found he could move again he just smirked."Glad you guys can pull your weight. Alright, let's do this before something else shows up eh?"

Joseph took a deep breath before he nodded and resumed infusing the energy of the tower with his Hamon. Thanks to the Slate that Ravio inserted the tower did not shut down, and the energy at last was sent into the Divine Beast.

Everyone took another deep breath, but felt relief flood through them as the giant metallic bird completely turned blue, and suddenly stopped in midair. Doug saw some of Vah Medoh's weapons retract before he chuckled."Not bad guys, you pulled it off. All right, _now_ what?"

"Now we get in the big bird's head to get to its command module and set the code to flip over the other Divine Beasts. As long as our allies are in position it should work."

After everyone made sure that Vah Medoh was under control they quickly resupplied on the _Zodiac Pinion_ and boarded the Divine Beast, and were relieved to see that it only took a little bit to go inside the bird's head to see a wide computer terminal in the cockpit.

Josuke took a deep breath before he looked at his comrades."Let's hope the others were able to keep things up on their end or this is going to suck."

Joseph patted his son on the back before throwing out a hearty,"We have to press on one way or another lad, but have some faith in your comrades, a lot of them are more competent then you! Alright, this is the code for Speedwagon's, transmitter thing, right?"

Ravio nodded, and pressed a few buttons on the terminal. Moments later the image over where the eye was on the terminal glowed, before everyone saw the image of a man of medium height and athletic build.

He had blond, long fair-haired mullet and a large scar across the left cheek, leading from his nose to his jaw. His attire consisted of a three-piece dark suit with tie, and a bowler hat. Joseph saw Doug, Yuri, Luigi, and some of the others look wary and was about to say something before the man with the bowler hat chuckled."

Right about now, you're probably wondering who I am. Allow me to elucidate ya! The name is _Robert E. O. Speedwagon_!"

Joseph saw Doug raise an eyebrow and smirked."Don't be alarmed, that's one of the oldest friends of the Joestar family. Truth is he's even older than me, but because of the way Battle-World worked he was brought to this planet in his prime. Good to see your still in one piece Speedwagon, I take it this means things are going according to plan?"

"Nah mate, I'm contacting you from a cell! Just kidding Joseph, it was close but, far as I can tell we just pulled it off by the skin of our teeth! Let's see, thanks to Dio's kid Giorno Giovanna, the group sent to Vah Ruta were able to take it over since he was able to con them to thinking that his _Passione_ group was still loyal to Dio. I have to hand it to yah Jotaro, your daughter Jolyne Cujoh is just as vicious as you, that wanker that tried to ambush her got ripped apart like a can of sardines!"

Aqua saw Jotaro smirk before she raised an eyebrow."Wait, you have a kid _already_ Jotaro?"

"Eh…from the future, the Beyonder had some twisted sense of humor. Anyway, I take it the others managed to keep it together Speedwagon?"

"Oi mate. That Raidou Kuzunoha managed to prove his worth and with the help of Ronaldo Kuriki, that Barbarian Conan, Serph, Yamato Hotsuin and their guys and gals were able to hijack Vah Rudania. And just heard that the Witcher bloke was able to take over Vah Naboris .

I admit I thought that Geralt was just pulling an act, but it seems that is Yennefer girl that was around him pulled off even more vicious magic then I thought. I tell you, it's been a lot harder organizing all us rebels then it was guiding my fellow thieves on Ogre Street back in the day but guess we pulled it off so far. Just don't want that bastard Dio to get the last laugh."

"That goes for us all old friend." Joseph uttered as he stroked his beard." It's been a brutal fight, but time to show Dio he's hardly as great as he thinks he is! Alright, that being said there is no time to waste. If the others are ready let's drag Dio out of his hiding spot and slam a few dozen stakes through his throat!"

"Sounds good to me mate! Let's lock and load!"

Ravio looked at the terminal before he grinned."I was worried but looks like it's working! The radar has Dio's castle registered! Location point is, um… a real location! Get ready, doubt the fella is going to be happy we knocked his front door down!"

Doug cracked his neck before spitting out,"He can throw as big as a tantrum as he wants, but this Dio dude's going to take his beat-down like a man one way or another!"

Aqua saw the anger in Doug's eyes before she just sighed." True, but delusional tyrant types like him tend to have very murderous tantrums when they realize things don't go their way. Just, be alert everyone so we can minimize the casualties."

The group nodded before Ravio, Joseph, and Star-Lord pressed a few buttons and the Divine Beast had the cannon that shattered the meteor before form once more. Everyone tensed up as the cannon aimed at what seemed to be thin air, and fired a massive energy beam. At the same time Doug and the others saw three other energy beams, the blasts of the other Divine Beasts race out.

Just as some wondered if the data was wrong the four energy beams suddenly collided into what seemed at first to be nothing, before causing an explosion that blinded the sky.

The shock-wave that the explosion produced nearly knocked everyone off their feet, but when the shaking stopped Doug looked at where the blast went, and widened his eyes as he saw a giant black castle now floating in the sky.

Luigi saw the castle slowly rotating and just sighed." Mamma Mia, why can't the bad guys ever live in small castles? I mean, I guess me and my bro have busted so many of Bowser's flying castles that I can sleep walk through it. Still, I guess it's not as big and bad as that Neo-Pandemonium castle where Zannacross was chilling but it looks like a place that can hold a lot of baddies."

Link looked carefully at the castle and noticed he saw one of the statues of a woman from one point of his life. He looked at the bottom of the castle and gasped in horror." What madness is this? Parts of this castle, nearly look like my first home, the island of Skyloft!"

"All I know dude is that when this all started Dio took parts from all over this world and combined them into this super castle."Josuke uttered." Guess, he wanted to show every part of the world could be molded into his own or something like that. Well, maybe I can fix that all with Shinning Diamond but I don't know man, I never tried to restore a target that big."

Yoshi saw Luigi starting to turn pale before he smirked."Don't get scared Luigi. Yoshi and pals cleared through tougher castles and tougher bad guys then this so we can do it again no matter how scary Dio gets!"

As Luigi nodded Aqua cleared her throat before interjecting with a wary,"Just be careful, while what you said is true Yoshi, we don't quite have, all the assets we had in some of those victories."

Doug saw Estelle and some of the others look conflicted before he just cracked his neck."We don't need Ben, Ezan, or any other "chosen ones" to shut down bad guys am I right? Trust me, we have more than enough to finish this Dio punk as we are. Hell, now that the shield's down I can just power up and blow up that castle myself!"

Joseph saw the fury in Doug's eyes and just chuckled."Well that sure as hell would wrap things up quickly, at the same time Princess Hilda is still being held in one of those gloomy chambers. That and we were kind of hoping we could free some of the people Dio took prisoner."

Doug saw everyone eyeing him before he just tipped his hat."Fair enough. But if that's the case then are we waiting for this Dio to roll out the red carpet or not?"

"No arguments their Fitter." Jotaro uttered."Let's end this! Get this ship of yours their now before Dio can recover!"

Doug was just going to have the Zodiac Pinion do just that when all of a sudden everyone heard a magically projected male voice boom out a wry,"Once more, you assume too much, meddlesome Joestar vermin! But your arrogance is to my advantage, for what you thought was catching me off guard is me delivering the _coup de grâce_ not only on your miserable bloodline, but for this grand contest!"

Doug saw the Joestar family and their allies get on guard before he snickered."So that's Dio eh? Sounds like more of a punk then I figured, whatever."

"Don't let your guard down for a second Fitter."Jotaro uttered bitterly."I know he sounds like a windbag but trust me, he's one of kind of guys that can back up his bite. Well, I figured he would not be sleeping when we busted his shield but."

Dio suddenly cut everyone off with a wicked,"I bet at this point your saying something like,"We caught you by surprise Dio, you're finished!" If you _did_ your wrong! It's an annoyance that so many of my followers are so incompetent, but doing all that work to "take control" of the divine beasts just helps me more then you! After all, I would have to lower the shields to my castle anyway to harvest the lot of you at once!"

Everyone suddenly saw the entire castle glow red before Axel got on guard."Damn it, he wants to attack us all at once? He has some powerful energy blast attack or something to try and nuke everyone at once?"

"Not that we seen at least." Jonathan retorted grimly." He's used energy beams from his eyes, but nothing on the scale of the Divine Beasts, that's why he used them in the first place. Still, huh?"

Before the bearded Joestar could go on, suddenly the castle glowed even brighter, before it unleashed a beam of light at the moon, before that soon turned blood red. And that caused the entire sky to rain red like projectiles. The projectiles did not harm the ship, but Doug quickly saw red like energy erupt from all over, and noticed massive pillars of red energy head for the castle. As one pillar came from the Turtle Rock Tower Doug just spat on the ground." The hell is this? He gathering power or something?"

Rocket looked at the monitors before he winced." I don't know the nitty gritty about this world yet man, but I do know that the ship's saying that energy is being ripped out from all over this rock, and a lot of it is coming from people!"

Aqua gasped in horror as she looked at the readings." Wait, does that mean it's, life energy? That Alma Network you all talked about before, is this related to what's going on? Is, Dio harvesting the souls of everyone left on the planet?"

Dio suddenly laughed once more before cackling out a wicked," Since I don't want you to come to the wrong conclusion I'll be modest enough to explain just how I intend to crush you! There were more than a few concepts I had to understand when I found myself in Battle-World, but I _always_ was a quick study!

After harvesting all the resources of this combined world, I was able to activate the other part of my master plan, the Nightmare System! While in the past I may have been a base Vampire and drink a person's blood to gain strength, now once more I evolved to a far more productive method!

Yes, souls, or how it's called here by the locals, Magatsuhi...is essential to this world's existence. It's used as an offering. It is the power needed to call forth the favor of this god like Rabum Alal. One who possesses a strong will can change everything, thus I will use my Nightmare System to force the flow of Magatsuhi into me, to speed up the completion of the Forsaken Calamity Ritual, and thus complete my _final_ victory!

It is quite a painful way to die, so if you want to be put out of your misery do come and give me a visit so I can show you mercy! Yes, come Joestars, come embrace your destiny, the inescapable fate of _all_ who try and defy the ascension of Dio Brando!"

Yuri grasped his sword tightly before grinding out,"Let me get this straight, this Dio prick's going to use some machine or magic spell to rip out the souls of everyone on this planet, just to compete a ritual to gain even _more_ power?"

Rita looked at the data before she grimaced." That is the short version Yuri. I'll spare you the details for now but I'll just say this Dio is not fibbing about what he's attempting to pull off. If we don't shut him down soon we are screwed. The only plus is that I don't think our energy can be drained while in his castle."

"Well if that's the case then I reckon that if all of you are not keen on getting your soul sucked out by this jackass let's get to work!"

Jotaro nodded before adding,"Dio, I won't let you take from my family what you already had! Its time you pay up on your debt."

Speedwagon then gave a salute,"Give Dio hell Jojo's! Anyone that can board the castle will do so to help yah! Stay alive mates!"

The transmission ended before Jotaro nodded at Jonathan and Josuke. Everyone quickly got back on the _Zodiac Pinion_. As they got on board and quickly flied to the castle, Doug made sure the Joestar group was out of hearing distance and went over to Star-Lord."Guys, get the ship's Nega Bomb ready to launch, we need all our options open encase this Dio prick pulls a fast one."

Aqua overheard Doug and gasped in horror."Doug, are you crazy? That could kill the people we are trying to save! Maybe even _us_ if the bomb is to close!"

"Your barriers will protect us Aqua right? Even if it won't kill Dio it will shut down his soul sucking castle. Going with the flow has made things smoother so far girl but the cold hard truth is that these guys are all fakes. They are cool fakes but when it comes down to it got to make priorities."

Aqua saw Josuke pat Raven on the back before she looked determined."Doug, I don't know the precise way the Beyonder created theses people but they are _clearly_ as real as you and me. As long as they act like our allies, they deserve to be treated as such. It's been a while but it's the Enji way, remember?"

Doug saw Aqua was giving her final say look and snickered. However, before he could retort Rocket muttered,"No point being sneaky on this Fitter. From the readings I'm getting, nuke that castle and the chain reaction will vaporize at least half of the planet. Unless you know a spell that can resolve this might as well do this the old fashion way."

Doug saw Aqua, Axel, and in the distance Yuri and Flynn looking at him, before he noticed the Joestars were looking at him before he just took out a cigar." Eh, might as well put the extra effort to see this punk cry for his momma. Alright then, if everyone's ready then lets rock! You and your tree pet guard the ship panda man!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm a racoon damn it!"

"Whatever."

After a laugh from Drax, Doug's group prepared to board Dio's castle. Their enemy's forces were not waiting for them to make the first moves as both helicopter types of the Guardian robots and various demons flew at the spaceship.

With the Divine Beast giving cover fire the _Zodiac Pinion_ was able to get close enough to give people the time to land. As soon as Doug and the others landed on the ground the blond-haired man saw a man clad in red armor looking like a dragon.

The male grit his teeth before taking out a spear and having it be consumed with fire."Damned heathens, you will regret stepping foot on sacred ground!"

"Guess you did not get the memo eh dude?"Doug uttered as he flashed a half-lopped smile."Must be deaf if you did not hear your boss dare us to try and punch him! Besides, if you have a problem with that you're sure as hell not going to keep us away with a damn pointy stick!"

The spear equipped male suddenly had flames come out of his throat before he snarled out,"I'm well aware of Lord Dio's desire to grasp ultimate victory over the Joestars. However, I, General Volga, will turn to ash any that stands in his way! And I assure you, I have far more than a _stick_ at my disposal! Enjoy your shared graves!"

Volga suddenly unleashed a steam of fire from his mouth at everyone. While a few of the dragon knight's targets looked shocked, Axel quickly flash stepped in front of the fire and hit it with his twin red Chakram. As Volga saw his flames easily get absorbed the former Dark Enji just laughed."I don't know what they think is hot where you came from buddy but these flames are just a warm up compared to me! You better get ready to die if you think you can do more then be a road block!"

Volga quickly jumped back and got into a fighting stance."Are you to one who's bonded with dragons? No matter, a fight with strong opponents was just what I wanted! Besides, your mistaken if you think _you're_ the ones with superior numbers! Bellum, Malladus, Pet-shop, _Now!_ "

Doug and the others quickly looked around for any new arrivals, when suddenly what before seemed like the statue of a muscular demon with horns and a mustache in a blur swung his muscular arm to hit Axel in the back of the head before he could react.

As the red-haired man got smashed into the ground another object that people previously thought was a statue, a sort of octopus demon, suddenly opened its eye, hissed a sound and fired a barrage of acid from its mouth as its skin suddenly turned yellow.

Luigi was one of the many who was hastily dashing around to avoid being hit by the acid, and after one melted off a few hairs off his mustache the green plumber heard a screeching sound and looked up to see a random hawk with a sliver helmet on its head was diving right for his face. As the mustached member of the Justice Force kept running away from the acid he cried out." Oh come on! Even the freaking pets want to claw at us!"

Yoshi just ran up and aimed an egg at the hawk."Don't worry Luigi Yoshi will knock this nasty bird out faster than a Paratrooper Koopa!"

The green dino swiftly readied an egg and fired it. However, as the Hawk saw the egg coming it screeched out with fury. Suddenly, large icicles formed all around its body and were all fired at once.

One of them easily shattered Yoshi's egg, and as the other two prepared to ram into the green colored heroes, Pontiff suddenly jumped forward and had his Sliver Chariot Stand form to slice the frosty projectiles in half. As the sliver, haired man saw the bird sneer and fly around he looked bitter." Damn it watch out that's no mere bird! That freak's called Pet-Shop, and he has a Stand named Horus that killed a friend of mine!"

Mario saw more monsters coming from all directions before he grasped his Ultra Hammer tightly."Mamma Mia, now the birds have those a Stand things to? You guys really do have bizarre adventures!"

Doug saw Malladus coming for him, and as the demonic beast roared the blond haired man narrowed his eyes and unleashed a lighting fast roundhouse kick to smash his target hard enough to cut him in half. The Enji saw the remains of his target get knocked outside the castle, and after seeing some of the other minion's flinch Doug just spat on the ground."You Jojo's have seen some odd stuff I tell you what. But it's not the time for wasting time with loser's crazy tricks! I'll blow you all away if you're going to be a pain!"

Volga saw Doug's angry glare and suddenly had fire circle around him. The man with the dragon helmet prepared to attack when suddenly Yuri dashed at him and unleashed his Severing Fang Art.

As Dio's fire loving general blocked the strike Yuri kept him back before glancing at Doug." Leave these packs of losers to us and get going! You said it yourself, we don't have time to waste on these scrubs so let us keep them down!"

Doug eyed the leader of Brave Vesperia carefully before he looked at the entrance to the castle." You sure about this dude?"

"Hell yah man. Trust me, least I can say I did something more then take pod shots at the big boss eh?"

"Heh…well I'm not going to rob you guys of some cool stories for when this is over. Just keep your guard up got it?"

"Same goes to you. And Doug…don't lose sight of yourself yeah hear?"

Doug saw Yuri, Flynn, and Judith all had wary looks before he just tipped his hat." Heh, that's crazy talk man, even when the whole damn universe changes I'm _always_ nothing but myself right? Right then, lets own a vampire already!"

Volga saw Jotaro, Link, and some of the others head into the castle before he snarled out," No, I'll die before I fail my duty! You will all burn!"

While fire flared up around the man with the spear, Judith suddenly took a high leap and came down on him with her Luna Rise attack. As Volga was forced to change his moves, the blue haired woman locked eyes with him she just winked." Your way too worked up fella, you need to chill out, one way or another!"

"Damn tramp, you may use a fighting style that resembles mine but I'll crush all amateurs!"

"A real warrior knows appearances are not _everything_ hot head! I don't need the approval of someone I'm going to skewer _! Luna Gale_!"

The blue haired woman swiftly unleashed a blast of wind energy to hit Volga in the chest. Blasting him into the wall. As the man with the goatee coughed up blood he snarled, before he suddenly had dragon like wings snap out of his back and flew straight up.

As he saw Judith glance at him he glared back and suddenly unleashed a massive fire ball at everyone around the blue haired spear woman. Rita saw the attack coming and just looked annoyed." Don't think you can just blow us away punk! _Tidal Wave!_ "

The mage from Aspio quickly had a massive burst of water form out of the ground to intercept the fire ball. Doug saw Volga 's fireball slowly vaporize the water he saw Aqua and a few others look concerned before his face hardened."If you worry too much about their head's you're going to get your own kicked off when you're not looking! It's in their hands now."

Mario nodded and was about to say something inspirational before Luigi suddenly screamed in dread."Oh no that crazy hawk's coming back!"

Pet-Shop indeed was seen flying around preparing to unleash another barrage of icicles at everyone. Doug, Aqua, Jotaro, and others were about to take action when Yoshi jumped up and did his flutter jump to get right in the evil hawk's face. Pet-Shop grinned as much as a hawk could as its Stand, Horus appeared to prepare to impale the green dino.

However, Yoshi had quickly devoured a red flame watermelon he brought with him before he left and had devoured it when the hawk with the stand was not looking. Just as Pet-Shop was going to attack Yoshi suddenly unleashed a massive stream of fire. The avian enemy only had a moment to realize the fire was too big for him to evade in time and just screamed in fury before being set ablaze.

As Jotaro saw Yoshi look determined he cracked his knuckles."That's more like it. No matter how much you throw at us Dio, I'll punch through every last thing till I punch your face in! _Now_ Star Platinum!"

The man in the hat's stand once more formed and shouted its battle cry before swiftly upper cutting a large grey centaur like Lynel off the castle.

The group swiftly blazed through all the hapless minions that stood in their way, and after a few more minutes of cutting down enemies that were little more than road blocks the group entered a wide chamber with a round ceiling. Everyone paused as they saw a massive pillar of red and black energy pulsating into what looked like a sword sized ebony spike in the ground.

Doug quickly noticed that there was a red magical symbol around the spike, and that the spike had pictures of woman around it before he raised an eyebrow." This is where all the biggest energy source is but, is _this_ Dio? I know the dude's a vampire but if he thinks he can just sleep while all this goes down I'm going to wake him up by slapping him with his own hand!"

Ravio looked at the painting right next to the spike before he gasped in horror."I know the woman in that painting, its Princess Hilda! I seen this magic before, that toady mage Yuga must have turned her into a painting like he's done with so many others!"

Joseph looked at the other paintings that were lined up in a circle around the spike before a blond-haired woman caught his attention." Oh my god, that's Holly! I thought we lost her when Cia betrayed us! What the hell is this for? It looks…like some ritual."

Airy flew above everyone and looked up at the energy."This looks, like they are preparing to go through with the Calamity Ritual, and prepare to unseal the demon of darkness, Demise. Dio, wants to amass as much power as possible, he won't hesitate to sacrifice everyone in this world to prove he is the strongest of them all."

"Heartless villains, he _will_ pay for this!" Link uttered with defiance as he grasped the Master Sword.

Before anyone could go forward everyone heard a deranged giggle from above."My sweat distorted hero, soon the _right_ people will pay, just wake up before it's too late!"

Everyone saw Cia slowly float down in front of everyone. Link saw the madness in her eyes and just grimaced." Cia, if there is any shred of goodness, or sanity in your heart wake up and see what is truly right before it's too late! You truly think a villain as foul as Dio will truly grant your wish?"

"He will let my paradise become reality in the remade world, a paradise where at last you see things clearly and give me the love you and I _both_ deserve! Now with his power I'll shatter your hold once and for all, nothing else matters!"

Doug saw Cia raise her staff, and got a look at her loosely covered chest as a result before he just whistled." Damn Link, this is the chick who was messing with you in that dream world eh? She's crazy alright, at least she is easy on the eyes am I right? Well dame I'd have fun with this but we have a rather damn tight deadline so I don't have the time to do this softly! You're getting woken up to reality, one way or another!"

Link then had the Master Sword glow with light before he pointed it at the deranged woman." Aye, circumstances are to dire to afford mercy. You failed before Cia, if you attempt this once more with all my allies at my side you will not only fail again but that failure will likely cost you your life!"

"Your friends won't stop me! I'm not alone this time, I have both the power of Lord Dio and of the demon Demise at my command! _Now_ Yuga!"

The entire room started shaking before the paintings all glowed red and started spinning around. Yuga then descended from the ceiling with his paintbrush like staff glowing red. As everyone glanced at him he just formed a wicked grin."You all arrived here just in time to marvel at my masterpiece! Have you liked my collection so far of Princess Hilda and the other offerings? Thanks to the harvest of the Nightmare System I can force the ritual to take off prematurely! Time for all the ugliness in existence to vanish, let the _Imprisoned,_ be imprisoned no longer!"

Yuga fired a beam of energy that unleashed a shock-wave that knocked everyone back, delaying them long enough for the beam to hit the spike in the ground. Beams of energy that burst out of the paintings and went into the spike. Moments later the ground erupted with dark energy as everyone heard a monstrous roar. Everyone tensed up as they saw the mass of dark energy start to turn solid, before it took the shape of a gigantic monster covered completely with black scales and gigantic teeth.

Despite the size of those teeth and the fact that the monster's toes were larger the everyone, the group quickly saw that the monster lacked arms, eyes, and looked rather, incomplete. As the monster roared and staggered on its short feet, Link just got into a battle stance." I'll give you that this monster's current form is, lacking Doug, but you _must_ not underestimate it! This demon is an incomplete form of the demon Demise, who at least in my world, the elite general of Zannacross who would become Ganondorf!"

As Link's allies looked at him with shock Cia just laughed madly as she widened her arms."Thanks to the additional power we can partially revive Demise before fully breaking the seal. And even in an incomplete state, the power of Demise is enough to put you scum in your place! I _tried_ to be gentle before my darling, but if you insist on clinging to the delusions Hylia spun around your heart then I'll have to smash at your brainwashing like a hammer! Demise, devour these infidels so you can fully revive!"

The incomplete demon roared with enough force to shake the room before stomping over in Link's direction. The enemy covered in scales slowly raised its right foot to attempt to smash Jotaro, but as it did Doug rolled his eyes."Seriously? Screw this!"

The blond haired Enji powered up his aura with enough force to cause Demise to stagger, before in a flash he kicked his target in the leg still on the ground with enough force to vaporize it. As he landed on the other side he saw Demise stagger before he glared at Yuga and Cia."I'm not in the mood to humor a dame who's not all their got it? Even if this freak's a big deal from where you're from he's just a road block to me, one that's getting pounded pronto!"

As Demise lose his balance and starting to fall Jotaro calmly walked up and cracked his neck."My sentiments precisely Fitter."

The Joestar once more had Star Platinum appear before the Stand unleashed a swift uppercut Demise just as it fell on him. The blow was powerful enough to cause Demise to flip over, and shatter one of the Sanctum's pillars before landing with a thud. Doug saw Demise writhe around like a fish out of water before he spat on the ground." You and your buddies wasted enough of my time with your crackpot schemes girl, its over!"

Yuga suddenly looked frantic before howling out,"No, someone like you _won't_ ruin our glorious destiny!"

The red-haired villain swiftly unleashed a blast of lighting at Doug, only for the Enji to catch the attack with his gauntlets, and then unleash a surge of power to rupture the spell. Yuga saw the deadly serious look Doug was giving him before he winced, and quickly ran for the wall.

Doug prepared to punch him hard, when suddenly his target grinned, and entered the wall itself. As Doug saw Yuga move through the wall like a shadow, laughing all the way, he just wound his fist up." It's been beyond stale with punks like you thinking your tricks make you better than me! I'll smash this whole tacky castle down if I have to prove my point!"

Doug saw Jotaro, Axel, and a few others nod before they charged at both the still writhing Demise, and Yuga behind him still moving up the wall. However, as they did a flash of purple light suddenly got their attention from the right.

Cia then appeared above the group and had her right eye twitch." I'm not like those boorish men who obsess over their pride! I don't care if I can beat you or not, I just want you out of my way, so I'll do just that!"

Doug saw Cia raise her wand and prepared to charge at her, only to feel something grasp him by the back. He, Jotaro, Axel and those around him all realized that giant demonic severed hands all were touching them, and as Link saw this he gasped out,"Wallmaster demons, here? No!"

Aqua suddenly felt a foul energy and swiftly cast a barrier spell that covered her, the Mario bros, Ravio, Josuke, and Yoshi. The blue haired woman saw five Wall-master demons fall get blasted away, but just as Doug noticed he, Axel, Jotaro, Joseph, and their other allies were warped away.

Link saw Cia look ecstatic before he quickly took out his bow and aimed a light arrow right for the tan skinned woman."What did you do to them Cia?"

"I shooed them away so they won't interfere. There is hardly more than one monster in this castle, and so very soon your friends will pay the price for defying me and Lord Dio! And now that we have less distractions, I can give you the attention you deserve. You might have a few sneaky friends left but, they can't stop me!"

"Cia, if you truly cared about me why do you cling so tightly to a delusion?"

The man in green fired a light arrow at her, but this time Cia was ready and had her scepter suddenly reveal itself to be part whip as the top part detached and lashed out at the Light Arrow to smash it into the ground. As the aura of darkness around the woman grew she pointed to the castle walls with an obsessive look."My entire life has been watching others, watching from afar. Where is my happiness, why must I be denied _my_ destiny! I'll make my destiny the reality, even if I have to alter destiny itself!"

Mario glanced at where Cia was pointing, and realize she was pointing at many pictures and statues of Link from the different eras of his legend before he winced." Mamma Mia Link, this lady is more obsessed with you then Bowser was with a Peach!"

Aqua looked at Cia for a few moments before she got back into a fighting stance."Cia, is it? You can't force your feelings on others, the harder you try and cling to a false reality, the harder it will lash back! You and your master can try and divide and confuse us all you want, but no matter what you do, it will fail!"

Cia shirked with disgust and retorted by unleashing a purple energy blast at Aqua. Upon seeing the female Enji reflect the blast with her energy barrier she had her eye twitch."Think you're so great you smug tool? Your wrong, with the right tools one can dictate how things flow! Even if your comrades get past Shesha, they can _never_ overcome Dio's will!"

Josuke got annoyed before jabbing his finger at the woman."Shut it you crazy hag! The Joestar's don't fold that easily, and Dio is going to learn once and for all that he made a big mistake messing with my family!"

"Guess we will see who is the weakest link once and for all, eh boy? Before you die, I'll teach a tacky brat like you the price to mouthing off to me!"

Yuga suddenly fired a blast of lighting from above as Cia unleashed a barrage of dark energy blasts from her scepter. As Aqua tried to find a way to strike back Airy cowered behind her while muttering," Geeze, this lady really has a one-track mind! Still, as long as that obsession is about killing us that's a big problem!"

Aqua nodded as she fired a blast of ice at Yuga, only to see him go into the wall again." _We just have to hope our passion and skills can trump theirs. Despite all of this, I know the others have what it takes. Frankly, with all that's going on they have to! Doug, Axel, hope you can focus on what's important._ "

Max's former teammate saw Cia suddenly create shadow clones of herself before she cartwheeled out of the way of even more dark energy blasts, all the while trying not to let her worry for Doug, Axel, weaken her senses.

* * *

At the same time Doug, Axel, and the Joestar group suddenly found themselves in an area even more massive then the sanctum. As Doug landed on his feet on first glance he saw that his surroundings looked like a dungeon.

As Axel got to his feet he raised an eyebrow."What games they playing now? If they wanted us out of the way it would make more sense to warp us to the other side of the planet!"

"Seems Dio still wants us around to try and get his "ultimate victory" so this seems like that hag's work."

Doug saw that there were countless bones around everyone before he spat on one of them." Guess that broad thought she could slam us into another pet of hers. Tsc…let's just smash whatever fido is around here and use it as a battering ram to get to this Dio prick already!"

Everyone suddenly heard a snide laugh before Doug saw Jagi standing on a platform to the upper left that had an energy barrier over the window. The masked man just sneered as he saw everyone look at him."You think your hot stuff eh Jojo punks? You may be major pains, but you're just going to become a meal! Don't take my word for it, figure it out as you get devoured by the god eater _Shesha_!"

Jagi quickly pressed a button before the entire right wall ripped open, as a giant green monster, with the lower half being that of a snake, with the upper part being a muscular demon with sharp red claws, and a head with the cross of a cobra and a demon with countless small red eyes.

Joseph saw this Shesha monster slowly slither their way before he winced."Damn, did not realize they brought this mutant bastard back to the castle! Don't let your guard down, Dio's been having this Shesha beast devour entire villages, devouring their very souls so that Dio could harvest them later."

Doug saw Shesha hiss at him before he cracked his neck. "So, this snake likes to eat eh? Well I'll give it a knuckle sandwich on the house! _Hammer of Might_!"

The martial artist was fast enough to warp in front of Shesha before it could blink. Just as the snake like monster realized where Doug was the Enji unleashed a blow hard enough to shake the chamber with the intent of punching the monster's head off. However, to everyone's shock Shesha's head just bounced back like it was rubber.

As Doug saw his target's head bounce back to normal Shesha had its tail wrap around Doug faster than he expected, and swiftly squeezed hard enough to make the blond man feel pain.

Axel saw Shesha was wasting no time as it was lowering its head and widening its jaw. As he saw acid drip from the monster he narrowed his eyes." Hey buddy, the buffet's closed! If you don't get the memo you're going to burn baby!"

The former dark Enji unleashed a massive pillar of flame that enveloped Shesha. Everyone waited a few anxious seconds before they realized the snake monster did not seem bothered at all by the flames. Polnareff saw Shesha eye everyone hungrily before he winced."What kind of snake can just shrug off both heat and bone breaking punches?"

"The kind of snake Dio makes his top killer Polnareff."Jotaro uttered as he cracked his knuckles." Its body seems rubber like, but rubber has weaknesses! Try stabbing it to deflate it like a balloon or something. We will cover you!"

Jagi saw Axel and the Joestar's charge at Shesha before the masked man laughed loudly." You guys stupid or something? Shesha is a monster that Lord Dio and those other magic guys made to adapt to _any_ kind of attack! None of your lame Stands can do jack! You guys just have to die like the weaklings you are!"

Doug glanced at Jagi and even despite still being squeezed he glared at the man."Big talk from a man hiding behind the wall as he makes his pet do all the work!"

"Heh, I'm not stupid punk! I saw what you did to Azrael! It's what smart people do eh? You guys caused Lord Dio and his crew like me a lot of grief but now it's time all the losers get what they have coming! Heh, it's going to be fun watching you squirm, cause there is nothing you can do to break this shield right boys!"

Jagi was referring to a pair of men in sandals and grey robes. The two men saw Jagi looking at them before their heads twitched, and they looked at Doug. The left man looked at Doug before uttering a calm,"You, if you win this war, do _we_ get to survive?"

Doug raised an eyebrow before he chuckled."Sure, whatever dude, I'm a man who won't bother the little guy if he don't mess with me."

"Good enough."

Jagi quickly became mortified as the man slammed the button to lower the energy barrier around Jagi. The masked man saw the two others quickly run away before he snarled with outrage." The hell did you do that for? Damn defective Manikins! That was a lame as hell way to grow a backbone, that did not do anything to stop Shesha!"

Doug just chuckled darkly before he threw out," True that man, but while this pet of yours may be tough, you're sure as hell not _! Fury Aura_!"

The member of Squad 7 had the aura around his gauntlets and greaves to have blades of energy form around them. This sudden increase in size in a sharp way was enough to force Shesha to release his grip. The moment he was free Doug flash stepped behind the giant snake monster and roundhouse kicked it hard enough to send him flying, right into where Jagi was. The masked man swore as he saw what he thought was his trump card suddenly look like it was going to be the thing that crushed him, and hastily jumped out of the way.

Jagi saw Shesha go through a few pillars, when he heard footsteps, and swerved around to see Doug was now right in front of him, giving him a furious look. Jagi moved back for a bit while mumbling out,"Your, you're still going to pay for being that smug! Lord Dio, is the _true_ monster, and he will rip you apart like your nothing!"

"And your point is?" Doug spat out. "I don't see the man here punk, so you can't hide behind your boss man! Time to man up and take the beating a whipped dog like you has coming!"

Jagi had his eye twitch before snarling out,"I won't let you mock me! I'm strong enough for Lord Dio to see fit to be part of his new world, because I was wiser then my brothers on who was the strongest! I'll make you pay for dissing the _Hokuto Shinken_!"

Jagi showcased his strength by throwing one of the knocked off pillars right at Doug, only to be dismayed to see it shattered the instant it hit his target. The follower of Dio saw a discarded execution ax on the ground next to him and quickly picked it up and tried to cut Doug's neck off, only to be further dismayed to see Doug's body was so strong that the ax shattered upon impact.

Doug just slowly walked forward, causing Jagi to flinch."Damn it, I'll teach you to fear me!"

"Now why the hell would _I_ fear a dead man walking?"

The masked man just screamed in fury as he went to punch Doug. The moment he did a small poison needle shot out for Doug's face. Jagi grinned for a second, till he saw Doug was fast enough to catch the needle with his teeth. The blond-haired male casually spat out the poison projectile before he widened his eyes."Poison's the most painful thing you can think of? True some poisons can hurt like hell, but this is a _really_ painful punishment that _no_ mortal man can be immune to!"

Doug suddenly unleashed a barrage of punches that were so fast that even Axel and the others could only see them as blurs. After hearing a barrage of screams and breaking noises Doug ended his assault with a lunging punch strong enough to cause a shock-wave that shattered Jagi's mask and smashed him through the wall.

Jagi moaned in pain and coughed up blood, before he staggered back to his feet. He was about to curse at Doug till suddenly his head twitched, and his head started to expand. Blood started pouring out of his head from many directions like a leaking water balloon before he howled out,"What did you do to me? What kind of punch does this? You, GUH!"

As blood poured out of more parts of his body Doug just saw this and shrugged."Guess you're not even _close_ to as hardcore a fighter as you think eh dude? Much as I want to get this out of the way, between your eyes and what the Joestar's told me, you don't deserve a quick death."

"Damn it, help me already! I heard your some sort of hero from another world right? That means, you can give me mercy right?"

"You heard wrong dude." Doug answered coldly." I'm not sighed up for that job at the moment punk. Besides, I thought _we_ were just scum eh dude? Your already dead anyway and you reap what you sow, and die like a _man_!"

"You think you're so tough? Lord Dio, will show you just how weak you truly are! Praise me Lord Dio, give me, GAHH!"

Doug's attack took full effect as Jagi proceeded to explode. As Jotaro saw blood fly everywhere he just shrugged."Guess he had it coming but damn, that was more brutal then what even I had planned."

Axel responded with a wry chuckle as he saw Shesha get back up and glare at them all."Not like I felt bad for a punk like that but we really wanted to off him that fast? Could have used him for directions or how to shut this snake down."

"We don't need _anything_ from the enemy but for them to get out of the way! Besides, those toadies could help us out if you ask them nicely, unless they were just trolling us."

As Shesha prepared to attack again a confident voice cried out,"No, we have your back! Get Shesha to the center of the chamber and we can slay it with the failsafe weapon that was set up in case he went rouge!"

Doug glanced up to see a man that looked like the other two, but with more confidence in his eyes and his black hair tied up in an upward bun. Doug saw the man's eyes looked sincere,"And you know what you're talking about because why dude?"

"I'm Futomimi, it was my job to prepare the _Ame-no-habakiri_ and other rituals! There is no time, just keep it in the center for ten seconds!"

"Ah hell guess we don't lose trying it right guys?"

With a shrug Doug punched Shesha again, only to see the snake monster show it was fast enough to dodge a punch at that level. Axel and Norimaki barraged the monster with projectiles, causing Shesha to move to the center. Jotaro and Polnareff then had their Stand's attack Shesha in the head, pushing him back further to the center of the room.

Everyone heard a clank noise, and Doug looked up to see that Futomimi was telling the truth as a giant diamond tipped blade suddenly came crashing down from the ceiling. Joseph quickly unleashed Hermit Purple to have vines come out to wrap around Shesha's neck long enough to keep him where the blade was landing.

Doug saw Shesha suddenly catch the blade with its hands before he narrowed his eyes."You're not getting out of taking your meds freak! Would be easier if we had more swordsmen with us but that just gives me time to bust out that anti sword move I was working on! _Edge of Might_!"

The bearded man had blades of the yellow energy form out of his gauntlets. As they crackled with power Doug unleashed a swift slash with his arms, and was happy to see the blow was powerful enough to slice the snake monster's arms off. Shesha hissed in outrage as the Ame-no-habakiri fell down and went into the snake's monster mouth.

The giant blade glowed with light before going all the way down the monster's body. After a few moments Shesha's body glowed the same color, before he exploded. Doug saw the exploding fragments dissolve into raw energy before he smirked."Well, guess you guys were legit after all, cool beans. So, you want in on the takedown party to?"

"Yes, the time for are liberation has come." Futomimi uttered gravely. Joseph saw the three men walk forward and just rubbed his beard."I never figured the Manikin's would be so bold. Everyone just assumed you guys were just people who the Beyonder half ass'd bringing to Battle-world, hence why you all seemed like incomplete dolls at times."

"Dio quickly forced us to serve him so most of us fell in line, but I hid that some of us like myself had higher functionality so they would not expect much of us. Still, we know Dio plans to soon sacrifice us all as mere meat to empower him, and that you all are the best shot we have of survival. Their still should be some time till they realize are true intentions, we can take you to the short cut to Dio's throne room."

Doug saw everyone looking at each other before Polnareff winced."C'mon guys anyone else think this is to easy? For all we know all of this is just Dio setting up an even bigger trap and these guys are just pulling off a sham!"

Doug looked Futomimi in the eye before he narrowed his own."I'll bet this dude's legit. Sometimes even if everyone thinks you're a cog you can show your "betters" you're not as lowly as you think. Hell, _even_ if it's a trap it will just save time anyway am I right?"

"Guess time is indeed not on our side." Jotaro uttered calmly."If your serious about this then lead the way."

Futomimi nodded before he looked at the others."You have our thanks friend. Come quickly, Dio is on the verge of finishing his ritual. The pathway is where we deliver his meals, its cramped but swift."

Jonathan cracked his neck before he looked at his fellow Joestar." Well we did not come here for comfort. At last, time to end my bloodline's drama. Just hope Josuke and your allies can hold their own against those crazy mages and whatever other monsters they throw at them."

"Don't sweat it old timer." Doug retorted brashly." Aqua and the others are no push overs. Either way, the quickest way to help them is to take out their boss so let's do this!"

The blond man quickly led the charge to confront Dio.

* * *

As he did the woman that he was currently having a shaky relationship with was helping her comrades endure Cia's fury. While Cia and Yuga had both created more shadow clones to try and overwhelm the hero's, Aqua was pushing her magic spells to the limit to fight back the mad mages.

While unable to use her most powerful freezing spells out of fear of freezing her comrades as well, she was able to be resourceful enough to keep her enemies on her toes. As she unleashed more ice mines around the sanctum Josuke saw Yuga dive into the wall to avoid another light arrow, and then heard a deranged giggle and saw Cia have her scepter detach again with the intention of cutting his head off.

The younger Joestar swiftly rolled out of his way and tried to pummel her with Shinning Diamond. However, while his Stand's blows connected, as her body turned into dark fog he quickly realized he did not hit the real on.

Josuke heard Cia laugh above him and quickly ran out of the way of a dark energy blast. As he kept running he saw Link block another blast with his Mirror Shield before he groaned out,"Damn man, how crazy you drive this girl if she's this crazy about you!? I thought that Yukako was being all crazy ex with my pal Koichi, but even she was not willing to blow everything up because she got the cold shoulder! Seriously dude what's the deal?"

"I swear I never met this sorceress till today!" Link uttered as he remained on the look out for incoming energy blasts." But this Cia says she's spent her life having affection for me from afar! Then again, she was from the same realm as you right Ravio? Is this wrath because of some transaction you had?"

The man in a bunny mask hastily ran away from more lighting before he gave Link a pleading look."Hey don't act like this is _my_ fault! Back when she was still Lana she would not even give me the time of day! She was always pinning for the "true" hero from her visions, that she wanted to be her champion! You know _she_ is one of the people that pushed me to forsake my family legacy you know?"

"If that's the case, then her obsession will be her undoing, if she studied my history that much she will know all too well the Master Sword's primary purpose is to be the bane of evil!"

Cia saw Link's defiance and merely groaned." Tsc…a sword is _just_ a tool for the weak to swing around. Only fools and men put faith in them! You act like your content with who you are but your true self shows itself from within Hylia's control! Yes…her…arrogance…ego…and pride fullness bounds you, blinds you to how you should be! Why can't you see, you're wasting your life away? Damn you, I'll erase everything that confuses you till there is nothing left holding you back!"

Cia suddenly aimed at the painting that magically held Hilda, but before she could fire she saw a massive blue beam heading for her. As Cia cast a barrier to block the beam, and see ice surround her she saw Aqua glaring at her in the distance. The blue haired Enji charged at her while looking determined."That's _your_ opinion Cia, but no matter how hard you want it you can't force people to be molded to your heart's desire!"

Aqua prepared to attack Cia when she saw a flash of light and glanced to see Yuga attacking her. Yuga saw the Enji deflect his spells with her sword before he just looked manic." The strong will shape the world to how they see fit girl! That's why me and Lord Dio will remake existence itself form all ugliness, _you_ eye sores included!"

The man with the paintbrush like staff tried to distract Aqua with his clones to try and sneak up on her and turn her into a painting like the others. As he did, Mario suddenly gave Yuga a sample of his reputation for jumping as he landed on Yuga's head and kicked him hard enough to slam him into the wall. Mario saw his opponent flash him an outraged look before he readied a fireball." We won't let you have the final say on who gets to remake things! After all you look like an eyesore to us!"

Yuga saw Yoshi and Josuke coming for him before he sneered."Everyone may differ on what's a masterpiece, but in the end it's the strong that decide what has value! And I'm so much above you _worms_ that I'm on a higher plan entirely!"

The man with red haired dreadlocks once more sank into the wall itself, and even after Josuke punched the wall down Yuga just went to another part of the castle. As Link heard the man in the wall laugh again he grimaced."This foe is very, irritating. His humor and mannerisms are as irritating as that Ghirahim demon all those years ago. That being said, his power to merge with the walls and the ground is making it difficult to pin him down."

Ravio suddenly went up to Link and nudged him in the arm." That's true Link, but we can even the odds! Normally I hold this close to me but, I'll admit if I run into Yuga in a wall I can't do much while you can poke him good! Quick, take my relic before he notices!"

Link saw that Yuga was busy attacking the Mario bros before he nodded."I'm no stranger to magical relics, but how does one move in a wall?"

"Eh just move like you normally do just um…with a _tad_ more narrower range of vision ok? Hurry up, we don't have much time to save Hilda and the others!"

The hero of Hyrule quickly took the disgraced warrior of Lorule 's magical item and prepared to sneak up on his target. Thankfully Yuga was too busy relishing in seeing Luigi get hit by one of his spells to notice.

As Yoshi quickly tried to put the fire out on Luigi's hat and mustache Yuga cackled from within the wall."That's right, squirm you worms! It's a pain just looking at inferior creatures more than its required. The more you prattle the more I want to see you burn! How much punishment will it take for you inferior peons to get the message?!"

Yuga was about to attack again when Link cried out,"I can say the same for _you_ villain!"

The long-nosed man turned to the right and looked in horror as he saw Link heading for him, in the wall. Yuga then moved back before hissing out," What, you were able to get to me here? Damn it, you just hurried to your grave!"

Link saw his enemy proceed to unleash a barrage of lighting blasts at him, and quickly realized that thanks to the nature of the spell his movement was limiting him to just blocking the spells with the mirror shield. Link saw Yuga get closer, and then realized the nature of his new surroundings was, circular. With little time to waste Link held out his shield on his one hand, and took out his bow on the other before firing a Light Arrow behind him.

Yuga saw Link fire behind him and just sneered."Realizing your over your head? Too bad hero, you were a fool fighting me in a territory you're just getting use to that I'm the master of! You're just going to have to die like a fool, in that stupid little hat! At last you, GUH!"

Yuga learned the hard way that when Link fired behind him, because of the nature of the wall magic the light arrow went in a full circle, and hit the villain in the back. As holy light surged into his target Link just smirked."This may be my first time fighting in a wall villain but I am a fast learner! Guess you never bothered to think someone would fight in your territory, and you will pay the price!"

The surge of holy energy going into his body forced Yuga out of the wall, and as he went flying he cursed at Link. As he begun to put together another hateful threat he went flying to the ground he saw Josuke charging at him. The youthful Joestar male saw Yuga look at him before he gave him an angry look." Shut up all ready! If you like being in walls so much how about I make you part wall!"

Josuke had Shinning Diamond burst out to attack Yuga before the mage could counter attack, and unleashed a brutal assault that caused many cracking sounds. After being content with seeing enough teeth fly out Josuke had his Stand uppercut Yuga into a damaged pillar, and using Shinning Diamond's power Yuga found himself half fused into the damaged part of the castle.

Quickly realizing his half-fused state, Yuga tried to blast himself free only to realize his wand hand was stuck in the pillar."What is this? NO, this is a disgrace!"

Luigi just ran up to the ranting enemy as he chuckled."Look at it this way jerk, you're a work of art yourself!"

Yoshi then took out a bomb egg before adding,"Yoshi may not be one of those art pros but you get a C-! Sorry but, for our friend's sake and all the Yoshi's everywhere you have to get out of the way!"

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi quickly fired the most powerful projectiles they could, and as Yuga saw them heading their way he cried out,"No, this can't be! Something so unsightly is not how, GUH!"

Everyone was relieved to see Yuga get caught in the blast, aside from Cia. Seeing the fellow evil wizard get destroyed just caused the delusional woman to grasp her specter tightly."That damned pompous twit could not even stall right! Damn him, I don't need him, I don't need _any_ man to get what I want!"

Josuke could not help but snort before snapping back with a wry,"That so lady? Because everything you do seems to be related to one man or another! You burned all your bridges lady, and it seems Dio does not care enough about you to bail you out!"

Cia saw that the malformed partially sealed Demise still wriggling around in the corner before she looked even more manic."I did not get this far because I needed his help! In his incomplete state, I can use Demise as a puppet, as if he were my own limbs! It will help both of us in the long run! I told you I would use brute force when my back's to a wall!"

The tan skinned woman promptly fired a beam of dark energy into Demise. Moments later the eyeless beast suddenly was still, before suddenly writhing erratically. Everyone tensed up as the right side of the massive black monster rippled, before a massive monstrous right arm erupted out of its side.

The hero's saw their unstable enemy try to smash them with its new limb, and as Demise attacked with more finesse Cia saw the paintings that held Hilda and Dio's other captives and giggled darkly."Hylia, time to give you what you deserve at last! At this point, killing you and the others will give the final push to shatter the seal entirely!"

Demise had its feet regenerate as it stomped over to the transformed ruler of Lorule to try and kill them. Mario saw this and took another Mega Mushroom to grow before he tried to tackle Demise. Mario was able to push his target back, only for Demise to stomp on the ground to create waves of dark energy to trip up the now giant plumber.

Luigi saw his brother struggle to keep a grip on the monster with the giant mouth, and saw the seal on Demise's head get more and more lose before he winced." This monster have any weak spots Link?"

"Aye Luigi, though I am not sure what we are facing now is precisely what I dealt with. For one, it seems Demise is feeding on the energy of Hilda and the others to break its seal. It seems after Yuga's demise his magic still lingers. Breaking it might break the monster from his energy. Aqua, can you defuse the magic over Hilda and the others?"

"I can, it might take a while." The woman Enji conceded."I admit that restorative magic is not my specialty. Let's just hope we have enough time."

Josuke suddenly raised an eyebrow before he grinned."Hey, wait, I can just restore them with Shinning Diamond! My stand's power has been able to restore messed up people before, it should work this time to!"

Ravio winced before he looked at Hilda again."You sure it will work Joestar? I mean, if it does not heal them you will just punch those paintings to pieces!"

"Relax I'll punch lightly ok? It's better than being eaten by a crazy demon or, well, Dio! C'mon Shinning Diamond!"

Aqua held her breath as Josuke had his stand pummel all the paintings. For a few moments nothing happened, but just as Ravio was about to scream in horror before suddenly all the paintings glowed with light. Everyone looked in awe as Hilda then turned to normal, along with the six women from the other paintings.

The Queen of Lorule blinked in shock as she saw the woman around her all regain their bearings. She then saw Ravio before she gasped." Ravio, what are you doing here? Is this still, Dio's castle? Wait, Calista, Elyria, Miyako, Agnès, Nozomi, Holly, your all here to? Someone broke Yuga's spell?"

"Yup, it was me!" Ravio blurted out as he cut off Josuke to run up." Well, I mean the guys I scraped together helped but I lead the way! It was tense but thanks to some quick thinking we broke the spell before you and the sages could all be sacraficed!"

"What? Does, that mean you stopped Dio?"

Everyone heard a roar of outrage as they saw Demise suddenly start to convulsed. Cia looked outraged before her aura of darkness exploded."Damn it, that asinine trick _worked_? You, you won't stop me that easily! I'll just kickstart the process, by having Demise devouring the offerings directly! Yes…I can still control him in this state, if I focus! Hylia, I'll make you pay, no matter what!"

Hilda saw the fury in Cia's eyes before she raised an eyebrow."Lana, so you really betrayed us?"

Ravio saw Demise start to have energy form around his mouth as a ring of raw black energy formed over his body, before he winced." Ah well, a lot of things happened but well, we are working on it! Seriously, no matter how ugly you get I won't let you hurt Hilda! This time, I'm _not_ going to fail her!"

Ravio unleashed a barrage of bombchu's from his massive bag and released them all to barrage Demise's feet. This effected the malformed demon enough to throw off his aim as he fired a massive blast of black energy.

As Demise tripped, his mouth closed, fracturing the blast in to smaller rays. One of those rays nearly hit Ravio in the face. The merchant jumped to the side, but the ray still vaporized his mask as he did.

Hilda saw him moan in pain before she ran over to him."Ravio! Don't be a fool! You can't stop a monster like this!"

Ravio grasped his burning face and just responded with a sheepish grin."I have to at least try, it _was_ what my job was all about! Well, at least my old one. I don't think I could have stopped the Beyonder Hilda but, if I did not run away from my duty Dio would not have gotten his way so easily. Thanks to seeing the others I realized it's not as overwhelming as I think, so it's not enough for me just yet!"

Hilda saw the resolve in her childhood friend's eyes before she smiled warmly."Ravio…I'm glad you were able to find your courage, I knew it was not a mistake for you to inherit the Tri-Force of Courage. And, wait, Ravio did you have a brother all this time?"

Link saw Hilda looking at him, before he looked at the man who shared a lot of the features of his face and just chuckled."Not quite Princess, but we share much in common, like the desire to protect our realm from evil! This insanity will end soon ladies, no matter how deep Cia's madness goes it will not undue us!"

Cia screamed without rage at the sight of Hilda and Ravio looking fondly at each other before she shirked out," You call _me_ mad? You're the one's dancing to the tune of a tool! From one age to another she just wrapped you around one fantasy over the other, while I could liberate you from the shackles of futility and give you the treatment you deserve?"

Ravio saw Cia was looking at Link before he raised an eyebrow."For the record who are you talking to anyway Cia, Link or me because we are the ones from the same place!"

"Neither of you! "Cia shirked out in response. "I want the pure person who, unlike both of you, does not have a soul tainted by Hyila's corruption! Damn it, I thought I could purge her influence from you but I'll have to go back in time at this rate so the corruption never will have a chance to infect you! Then at last, you will be _my_ champion!"

Aqua saw the madness in Cia's eyes and just released a dismayed sigh. "Your wrong Cia, unless you really do rewrite reality itself your dream about Link is just going to stay a dream no matter what you do."

"Silence! You don't know _anything_ about me tramp!"

"No, but I seen the type before, and I even saw the same mistake I made in yourself Cia. From what I heard you don't know, or even seem to care about the person you say you love at all, you just projected your desires and hopes into them and want to force that person to be like what you expect without seeing them for who they are.

I been guilty of that myself, projecting the people I loved in the past with the person I currently loved. I did not even realize it really, I just expected things that I thought should have been expected, and then realized I was expecting those things from the wrong person.

While I have no desire to be a doormat, I realized I was being unfair. I hope it's just not too late to reach an understanding with him, and I won't let you and the others ruin that chance! It's not too late for you either Cia, if you're willing to see things clearly."

Cia just looked like she was going to snap as she pointed her scepter at Aqua."You have no right to project your own weakness on _me_ tramp! Maybe you were just too weak to control your man _properly_ eh? I'll get what my heart desires, and rip apart anyone that tries and stop me!"

The female sorceress thrusted her scepter to the ground, and in the process unleashed a new wide spinning purple projectile shaped like a buzzing energy disc. Aqua swiftly cast another reflect barrier spell to protect her, only to quickly realize Cia did not just randomly cast magic, but unleashed a barrier cutting projectile, as it sliced past her spell and raced for her head.

Cia smirked as her spell shot straight for Aqua, only for that glee to morph to outrage as the projectile was blasted off course at the last second by a light arrow Link fired.

Cia glared at the hero of Hyrule, and was about to act when Hilda showed she was not helpless by at the same time firing an arrow of light energy from a rapier she had to knock Cia's scepter out of her hand.

As the servant of Dio glared at the raven-haired princess, the other sages that had recovered enough strength showed just how found they were of Cia betraying them by unleashing various holy based energy blasts to bombard her.

As a result, Cia's cowl was knocked off her head and she was blasted into the wall. As she coughed up blood Hilda just sighed."Lana, Cia, or however your called these days, I'm sorry your obsession was greater then I realized but, if clinging to that obsession will bring such harm it's my duty to see you stopped."

Josuke saw Cia's obsessed look and just rolled his eyes." Seriously lady if you just want a boy toy that will obey you just use your magic to create some man slave and stop bothering everyone else!"

"A mere simpleton like you could never understand what I want boy!" Cia hissed out."I don't just want _anyone's_ devotion, I want the hero's! I spent so long being a good tool, and my only reward was watching on from afar like a pet given a treat for doing their job. You're the same as me Link, that's why we belong together!"

Mario saw Cia's madness and just winced."Mamma Mia lady, get a grip! You can't just beat someone to love you that clearly a does not love you, it's not a right! Trust us, Bowser spent so long trying to make Peach his but it never worked because no matter how much he wanted it she did not feel the same!"

Yoshi suddenly looked confused before blurting out,"Hey wait Yoshi's confused, at the start Lacus did not seem to return Ben's feelings at all but that changed so it's not always like that, right?"

"Eh that's a tricky situation Yoshi." Luigi uttered before chuckling tensely." That class A jerk Brad had abused Lacus so long she was not thinking straight. While it was one crazy roller-coaster, in the end Ben reminded her who she wanted to be, but this lady does not know Link at all and just wants him to be to how she expects things should be in her head!"

Link nodded at Luigi's retort before he looked warily at Cia."Even if you succeeded in bending me, if you truly cared about love and not just domination then all you would succeed in would be a hollow love, one built out of force not true devotion!"

Cia just had her eye twitch again before she moaned in pain." Shut up! Something is better than _nothing_! After being denied for so long, I'll do whatever it takes to get what I deserve and take it from there! But first, all the obstacles have to be blown out of the way so just die already!"

The twisted former overseer of the Tri-Force jumped on to Demise's head and syphoned as much energy as she could handle before unleashing a massive pillar of raw purple energy to try and vaporize everyone in her sight. Seeing this caused Aqua to power up before she looked defiantly at Cia."No matter how much you rage it's not going to work Cia. Your wish will never come true when you don't even know what your heart's true desire is! _Magic Pulse_!"

The blue haired Warrior of Light gathered her power into a blue energy orb and fired it off of the tip of her blade. The orb was powerful enough to push Cia's energy pillar back, but seeing this caused Cia to pour even more power into her spell to make it bigger.

Mario, Link, and even Hilda and the others with magic fired spells of their own. Cia saw her pillar of dark energy being pushed back before she looked at Link again and winced." I'm sick of your lectures! You think you know what I want more than I do? Nonsense, the way you define it, is impossible, that's why I'll do whatever it takes to get what I can! Your version, is just a dream, it's just a, huh? No!"

Cia realized she had doubts in her mind, and that her lack of focus caused her spell to weaken, and for her opponent's attacks to shatter her own. The resulting shockwave blasted her into the wall hard, and as she coughed up blood she threw out a dismayed," No, what spell did you tools cast on me? After all this time, I _can't_ have doubts now!"

Ravio sighed before throwing out," Maybe you were just thinking about the doubt you had in your heart the entire time eh Cia? Maybe you wanted the champion so bad because you were too afraid to think of anything else! But, there is more one path to take then this crazy one!"

"No…your wrong! Only the hero can save me, and only by taking Lord Dio's path can I change destiny to have the one I want!"

"That's wrong and you know it Cia!" Link cried back."I don't know just what you went through in your life, but going through with Dio's mad plot to rewrite reality is not the only way you can be happy! You can be happy if you have faith in those you believe in. If you truly care for what I fight for, then help me protect what's important to us!"

Cia looked conflicted as she slowly staggered forward."So, if I help you win, you will at last return my affection?"

Link hesitated for a moment, and as he did Airy suddenly flew up out of the pillar she was hiding in and flew around Cia."Wait a second, after all this time about you ranting about being dead set on having your way you're going to turn on Dio just because of the possibility that your hero will approve of you?"

Cia grasped her head before muttering," Dio helped me figure out what I wanted, but in the end I might not have had to go to such extreme lengths after all! If I don't need to remake reality itself, then Dio, and even Rabum Alal have nothing to offer me."

Mario saw the fairy look confused before he grinned."She may be our enemy Cia but sometimes enemies can become friends if they realize their mistakes before it's too late!"

Airy saw Cia still looked conflicted, before she shrugged."Is _that_ how it is? Ok then! In that case... _Zeta-Flare_!"

The fairy suddenly raised her right hand, before a massive red and orange energy blast shot out of her. Cia was as shocked as everyone else, but knew danger when she saw it and tried to move out of the way.

However, she was to slow to avoid it completely, thus the Zeta-Flare hit her right arm, and vaporized it instantly before blasting all the way out of Dio's castle, and at least unleashing an explosion powerful enough to shake the entire flying building.

Cia could only yell in pain, before she coughed up blood, and saw Airy suddenly flashing a vile grin before yelling in outrage." No, that was _you_? Damn you, you, ugh."

As Cia collapsed into the ground Airy suddenly laughed with sadistic glee."Now that Battle World is about to reach its conclusion there is _no_ point putting up with a flaky pain like you anymore. If you're not going to help Rabum Alal then there its _beyond_ pointless humoring your pathetic life! Now then, time to tidy up the trash so that the pieces of worth can settle things without distraction."

Luigi saw how cold Airy had become and remember to breath before he stepped back."Hey Mario, we are _not_ in another dream world are we? Because this really seems like a nightmare right now!"

"This some sort of sick joke Dio's pulling?" Josuke uttered as he got into a fighting stance."Mind controlling someone to screw with us does sound like his game!"

Agnès looked at Airy before she gasped in terror."Wait, I remember, I heard vile giggling right before the ambush that killed Tiz and my comrades! Airy, that, was you?"

Link raised an eyebrow before responding with a baffled,"There _must_ be an explanation for this! The great fairies could be eccentric at times but their race is not capable of such cruelty!"

Airy suddenly had an aura of darkness erupt out of her with enough pressure to force the heroes to her knees before she glanced at Link and retorted with a sharp," You assumed to much about fairy's you racist bastard! Heh, but would it make you feel better if I'm not the same kind of fairy you know you little pawn?

No, I'm far greater, for I'm Airy the demolisher of World-bonds! Yes, one of the Black Swans of his eminence the all mighty Rabum Alal! You humans and all the others are so basic, assuming things on mere physical sight. Still, if you ship of fools need a proper sight to go with the title, then how about _this_!?"

Airy had her eyes glow red, before she swiftly grew to human size, as he skin turned pale white and she grew more pairs of wings that looked like a cross of a demon and a butterfly. As Aqua saw her enemy's attire turn black she steeled herself."Damn, I was wondering why noncombatants were randomly around a battle zone when we landed, it was odd even if it was a fairy but I passed it off as the chaotic nature of this world."

The Black Swan giggled darkly before she casually kicked Cia hard enough to slam the unconscious woman into the wall." Guess you keep dropping the ball eh Warrior of light? My lord sent me to observe his pawns battle, to give him firsthand experience of their feelings and skills. I was curious about you new arrivals, but while I might have destroyed you some of you seemed interesting enough to let you go on.

Heh, after all that bearded muscle head is far more amusing then those lunkheads like Tiz, Edna, and Yew. Those naïve twits still did not realize my true intentions, _even_ as I blew them to pieces! Eh, they were bores so they had it coming."

As Agnès screamed in pain at hearing how her friends were killed Link narrowed his eyes before pointing the Master Sword at the Black Swan." Your no fairy, just a demon with the blackest of hearts! Your cruelty won't help you Airy, we will stop both you _and_ Dio!"

"Hell yah!" Josuke added." Despite Cia's spell I bet Jotaro and the others are still smacking Dio's face anytime now!"

Airy just laughed once more before lashing back with an icy," You think I care? The Black Swans loyalty is to Rabum Alal alone, Dio is just another contestant that must prove he has a strong enough will to be a Dimensional Catalyst, one of the Nihilo Dimensional Generals! He has showed he has the potential to be worthy, but if someone kills him I won't mind.

Yes, I let you guys weed out the losers because you seemed interesting, heh, at least, some of you do. Yes, while you new arrivals were an unexpected hindrance, the rage that bearded one has could be most useful, with a bit more prodding."

Aqua widened her eyes in horror before blurting out,"Your...talking about Doug? That's insane, Doug's heart might be in a angry place recently but he would _never_ join you!"

"Guess we will see eh Aqua? My master finds your angry boyfriend, intriguing. He's one of your greatest champions, yet as he proved when he killed Azrael and Hypnos, he's simmering with rage! Yes, he and this Doug Fitter both hate the lame existence Cosmos created, and right now we are trying to see if we can get him to see he can get what he _really_ wants if he switches over to the winning team! Yes, we been seeing everyone fighting here over what they call freedom, a term that has no physical shape yet seems to be more vital than anything else, even love!"

Aqua felt a chill creep down her spine before she threw back with a defiant,"Your wrong! You don't understand what matters most to the hearts of people! Doug, does value his freedom, but he also values his friends more! He would never make a deal with people as evil as your master!"

Link and Mario remembered what Ben told them and exchanged anxious looks before Link cleared his throat."Airy, you and your master will learn that the human heart is not as."

Airy suddenly had her aura explode before cutting Link off with a sharp,"Did I _say_ I cared what you losers think? No, you all proven to be useless bores that's continual existence is _nothing_ but a bother! It's clear you pesky heroes are too stubborn to change your tune, but that does not mean I can't have some fun cleaning out the trash! Yes, Cia clearly failed to change you, but the doubt, and fears in your memories still linger! Link, your fears will be the bane of both your existence and your friends! Time for a _fatal_ reunion!"

Airy snapped her fingers, before Demise suddenly twitched once more. Link saw the Tri-Force glow with light, before the same symbol glowed on Demise's head. Suddenly the black monster roared with renewed fury before the monster convulsed, and suddenly eyes opened on its head. The monster slowly transformed to that of a giant demonic pig. As its feet transformed into that of a boar's it roared out,"LINK!"

The hero of time, twilight, and more froze as he saw the eyes looking at him were of raw hate."Wait, that voice, is it, Gannon? Impossible, he's dead! His very soul perished with Zannacross!"

"HAH, and yet your memory of him lived in your heart, allowing me to bring that nightmare of raw malice and rage to life!" Airy proudly proclaimed."You "Hero's" had no idea just how limitless my master's power is, he truly is beyond any of you fools! Did you really think you could sneak around and try to interfere? You were left alive so that you pawns could suffer in despair!

It's no use, soon this dimension will link with your universe, and once the realms are entangled the incursion that will cause all that Cosmos created to shatter will soon commence! And yet since you provided some entertainment for my master, you will be rewarded with dying before having to see all you care for shatter! I'm even kind enough to kill you with a familiar face!"

The now pig like demon kept mutating, before suddenly the mass in the center of the pig demon shot up, and took the form of a large man with red hair. The being had a more skull like face then how Link usually saw him, but their was no mistake he was a wrath that resembled Link's old foe, Ganondorf the King of evil.

Ganondorf yelled with fury as the same Time Breaker symbol appeared on Ganondorf's forehead." _LINK!_ I told you, I _told_ you I would hate you till the end of time! No matter what, I'll make you and Zelda pay no matter what!"

Link braced himself as he glared at Airy."Black Swan, you think this will unnerve me? I'll slay you so that this walking nightmare goes back to being a mere memory! No matter what shape it will take, evil will be vanquished!"

Aqua saw Ravio, Josuke, Hilda and the sages all look confused before she sighed." That's right, we overcome great odds before, and we will do it again! We can't make everything we worked for be in vain, no matter what!"

Airy just flew above everyone before responding with a haughty," Ever think everything you worked for was in vain to begin with, and all your hopes and dreams were just a joke? Well they are! Your entire precious universe is just a sham, the test run before my master forges the real deal! Yes, what is truly the thing that humans value most, that is what we want to see. So dance mortals, die in the face of the perfection of my master, while we Black Swans see just who and what the strongest will is!"

Aqua saw Airy and the centaur like crazed Ganondorf phantom prepare to strike before she braced herself." _Doug, Axel, whatever is going on with either Dio or this Beyonder, don't let them get to you! Doug, please, please don't forget what's most important to you! Don't give in to your anger_!"

Aqua's thoughts were cut off as she saw Airy unleash another Zeta Flare, just as Ganondorf formed a massive trident of raw darkness in his hand and stampeded over to slice apart everything in his sight.

As Aqua and the others struggled to find their way out of their rapidly escalating situation, Doug and the others were having their situation escalate as well.

* * *

Doug, Axel and the Joestar group were wary of the sudden aid of the Manikins, but they were relieved to see that Futomimi kept his word, and after a few twisted pathways the group indeed reached Dio's throne room.

Doug quickly noticed the throne room at a first glance had elements seen in many pharaoh, including the pharaoh style coffin floating above a throne before he snickered."Well this _does_ look like a bad guys personal crib all right. Still, don't see a man in that throne."

Jotaro looked around before he tensed up."Damn it, is Dio not here?"

Everyone saw threads of red energy suddenly float in through the window and into the center of the room, the same pillar of energy that was linked to the Sanctum where Aqua, Link, and the others still were. As the energy increased suddenly everyone heard a dark chuckle from above." Is it not a marvelous sight, the look of pure power in action?"

Everyone looked up to see none other than Dio, casually looking down on everyone. Doug just looked up before spitting on the ground."So, _this_ is Dio eh? Heh, not even bothering to hide that you're a self-absorbed prick with that getup eh?"

Dio just clapped his hands before responding with a wry,"So _you're_ the one who's been causing such attention yes? Well since you put _such_ an effort to have an audience with me its _only_ right I reward such passion."

Axel saw the coldness brimming in the blond vampire's eyes and quickly got into a fighting stance."If you want to hand out a prize then how about your life eh bud? Seems like your keen on killing a whole lot of people. Heh, tell me can a guy like you even count how many people they killed?"

"What of it? Do you and your human ilk count how many steaks you devour? Because in the end, that's all inferior beings are to me, livestock to fuel my ascension to greatness!"

"Enough." Jotaro uttered as he cracked his knuckles."You fueled your ambitions on the back of my family for long enough as it is Dio. Your ambitions, and your life are coming to an end."

Dio just crossed his arms before snapping back with a snide,"Pitiful boy, you spent your _entire_ pathetic life chasing an impossible fantasy. Now that you realize just what you set yourself up for does the reality of the situation set in yet?"

Polnareff saw how smug Dio looked and grinded his teeth."Think we are afraid of you jackass? Time to shut you up once and for, huh?"

Polnareff was moving as he talked, but suddenly he realized he was back where started. The man with the gelled hair looked shocked before he felt his legs."The hell, I know I was moving!"

"What's the matter Polnareff? Looks like your losing your composure. Doesn't one lose your composure when you're afraid? Or is it that in your heart you know you must do what you said you do, but yet you're so bloody terrified that your body is subconsciously rebelling vie survival instincts?

Joestars, have you ever considered _why_ humans desire to live? Tsc…humans live in the hopes of concurring their anxieties and fears. All to attempt to obtain a peace of mind. Yes, seeking fame, controlling others, obtaining wealth, such things are done to attempt to reach a state of "Zen"."

Dio casually went back to his throne and looked at his hands before going on with,"Marriage and friendship and all other "bonds" are means to obtain peace of mind. When humans wish to help others or vow to obtain a sense of" justice" it's all a facade to obtain a peace of mind, to delude themselves into thinking they are a " decent" person. Does..."

Doug suddenly cut Dio off with a groan before he cracked his neck,"What to know what will give me a piece of mind fang face? Ripping out your god damn throat! What is it with baddies like you thinking just because your stronger than others anyone gives a damn about what you say?"

Dio just chuckled as he eyed Doug coldly,"A man of action are we? Some would be honored to be educated by their betters boy."

Doug swiftly powered up before grinding out,"Like hell you're the better of me! Time to knock you off your, GUH!"

The blond haired male burst at Dio, but before he could unleash his punch he felt a force powerful enough to smash him in the head and knock him into the ground. As Doug rebound he saw Dio was still casually sitting on his throne before he looked around." _The hell? I did not see him move at all, he got some invisible lackey hiding around as his shield or something?_ "

Joseph saw Dio looking delighted before he had his hand crackle with energy."Dio, the lad may have a coarse tongue, but his words _are_ true! None of us care about what you have to say, you're a madman who must be stopped!"

"Doesn't challenging _me_ , even knowing you may face certain death, bring you anxiety? After all Joseph, your well aware your grandfather Joseph got too cocky, and then I managed to kill him and take his body, while only as a head! Just think of what I can do to you now? At long last, the saga of the Joestar's will reach its tragic conclusion!"

Doug sneered before lashing back with,"I don't give a damn about your family history punk! If your messing with my business then I'm going to punch back no matter who you are! Anyone that thinks they can mess with me is going to regret it, you hear?"

"Don't be so hastily, unlike the Joestar's you and I don't _have_ to be enemies. I'm not blind to raw talent, you bested Azrael, Hypnos, and doubtlessly countless others that were in your way, and I rather not turn down such stellar skill when I don't have to.

Tell me Doug Fitter, why risk everything for the Joestars, what _are_ they to you? Even if you were thrown near them for Battle World, it seems foolish to pick a losing side yes?

Ally with me, and you have my sincere promise that when I emerge as champion of this little cosmic contest I will reward all who aided me will have their deepest desire granted! Tell me, is it _really_ worth forsaking all that just for a few stubborn vermin?"

Doug did not instantly respond, and as it looked like he was going to respond Futomimi suddenly cleared his throat."Dio! You underestimated everyone else for the last time! Even us Manikins are sick of you looking down at us! At last we will have our independence from your brutality! AT last we will, GUH!"

Suddenly blood poured out of Futomimi and the other manikins throats, while Dio did not seem to move at all. As the manikins quickly bled to death Dio just sneered." Oh, sorry about that, those toys were foolish enough to dare think they could shout at their betters, and were quickly corrected. Now then, will you take my offer?"

Axel swiftly had fire erupt all around Dio before he responded with a wry,"Like we would trust a slick bastard like you! Even if your legit, we are not the kind of guys that let mass murder slide! Not any more at least!"

The former Dark Enji had fire erupt beneath Dio, but before the flames could hit their target Dio took a deep breath, and suddenly unleashed a massive gale of cold wind from his mouth, that was intense enough to blow out Axel's flames.

Upon seeing the red-haired man's shock Dio chuckled again."I admit between your hair, attire and weapons you are another subject of my curiosity. However, wherever you from your clearly not very smart to reject salvation! Most reasonable men would put their life over a very brutal death after all!"

Dio's eyes suddenly flashed a look of raw murder, and as Joseph saw Dio looking at him, and felt how overwhelming the man's aura was he cringed."Oh my god, his killer intent is like being stared at by the devil himself!"

"So what dude?" Doug retorted as his own face hardened."I did not back down to the devil himself so I'm sure as hell not doing so over some flamboyant freak!"

Noriaki saw how resolute Doug, Axel, and Jotaro looked before he tried to repress his own fear." The man's right Dio, your mind games won't work on us! Show him just what we really think of him and end this Heirophant Green! _Emerald Splash_!"

Jotaro's red haired friend started off the battle by having his green colored stand appear and unleash a barrage of spikey green crystal projectiles. Dio saw this and just smirked before he flicked the first one with his finger, and used some sort of power to have the first projectile bounce into all the others to knock them all off course without even moving.

Noriaki saw his Stand get blasted with its own redirected attacks and cursed out."Think your that far above us? I'll show you! I been preparing to kill you since the moment I was broken free of your curse! Stand back everyone, this is the move I saved just for Dio! _Emerald Cage_!"

Noriaki had his Stand form a giant green crystal in his hand that kept growing per second before at last unleashing it at Dio. The blond villain prepared to bat it away when suddenly the projectile flew above him, and exploded, releasing green crystalline webs all around the chamber. Dio raised an eye brow at this turn of events before he sighed."How useless, as if."

Dio started to move up from his throne, and as he did he touched one of the webs, causing crystalline needles to burst out to him. Dio quickly batted them away, only to touch another web, causing more needles to burst out.

One managed to slice across Dio's face, and left a burn mark, causing the vampire to look shocked. As that shock turned to outrage Noriaki laughed with relief."No matter how fast you are, you won't get out of this!

The Emerald Cage covers the twenty meters around you with webs, that when touched will instantly release crystal projectiles that because they are infused with Hamon can pierce even _your_ skin, even your head if your unlucky! Despite how big your ego is your no god Dio! You're going to suffer just as much as all your victims!"

As everyone saw how wide the emerald webs were, before Dio suddenly looked annoyed."I can see you thought about this very hard Kakyoin. However, you will pay for thinking a lowly being like you, could figure out how to defeat someone as evolved as me! So, your web will move the _second_ I move eh?"

"That's right, I, put my heart into making sure it could counter you in every way! This time you, guh!"

Before Noriaki could go on he felt a crunching noise, and in the blink of the eye everyone felt a shockwave, before Noriaki went flying into one of the castle walls, with his heart ripped out of his chest. As everyone wondered what happened Heirophant Green suddenly shattered, before Dio saw the crystalline webs shatter and casually crushed Noriaki's extracted heart."If you put your heart into this, then it shows _how_ feeble that heart is eh? Thanks for the amusement, but the show's over."

Jotaro quickly jumped back before shouting out a tense,"The hell, did he do some magic or projectile to break free?"

Noriaki coughed up blood as he looked mortified."No, even if he fired some sort of blast my webs would have countered it! It, it should have worked, it."

The light left the man's eyes, and as his friends ran over to him Doug looked at where Noriaki was before he got hit, and tensed up."I see foot prints that look like that pricks, but I did not sense him moving for a second. And since my senses are so damn refined I could sense movement in less than a second, the only way this bastard could have moved is if time itself did not move. You said those Stand's can do all kinds of things right? I reckon this being one of those things would clear things up."

Jonathan quickly became consumed with dread as he muttered,"Wait, you mean, this was the work of a Stand's power!?"

Dio suddenly laughed madly before an aura of darkness surged around him."A sharp one are we Fitter? Now do you realize just what your defying? Well, at the very least your instincts are worth some praise. Your correct, my Stand, _The World,_ can freeze time itself!"

Dio's aura suddenly manifested into a humanoid shape that was tall and has a very muscular build. It wore a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt.

It wore small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front.

The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes

As "The World" cracked its knuckles tightly Dio laughed madly."Witness the force that proves one's might to rule over the world, over _all_ worlds! Now do you vermin realize just how futile this defiance has always been? You have no hope winning when your facing someone who exists on an _entirely_ different plan then yourselves, a being who does not even abide by the same rules as you!"

Doug just got back into his fighting stance before looking cocky."I been smashing down elitist punks who thought they were better than me _all_ my life Dio, another smug cheater is _not_ going to stop me! You may be able to bend the rules, but cheaters cheated me in the past to try and make up for their lack of skills, and it did not help them so it will _sure_ as hell won't hope you!"

Dio just looked amused at Doug's confidence before he ascend higher into the air and made a dramatic gesture."That's right, keep that confidence of yours because it will just make it all the more amusing when you die! That's right, be as confident as you want but its useless! Useless, useless, useless, useless, useless _, useless_! As passionate as your spirit may burn, such passionate souls are just fuel for my glory!"

"If you're so sure of yourself then put up or shut up! I'm no one's game piece yah hear? I'm not anyone's pawn, no matter what I'm doing this for me, for _my_ freedom! I'm going to show what really matters in life to you and everyone once and for all!"

"Do try, so that _everyone_ can see that the personification of greatness is without a doubt Dio Brandford!"

The two blond men then charged at each other, both ready to do whatever it took to end Battle-World as the victor.

Tune in next time to find out the titanic conclusion to this showdown in _**Chapter 215: The One who has Eyes Over Heaven that Bares its Fangs at God!**_

* * *

But first, some **Authors Notes** : Firstly, the Jack Frosts are from both the Shin Megami Tensei and Persona series as the sort of mascot like the Moogles from Final Fantasy.

Most of the time they are monsters you can recruit that add humor to a mostly bleak series, some times they are bosses like the black one that was a boss in Shin Megami Tensei three Nocturne.

Speedwagon is a major character from the early part of Jojo,

Pet Shop is also from Jojo, one of Dio's underlings in Stardust crusaders, just wanted to show another sample of how out their Jojo can get lol.

Volga is from the Hyrule Warriors, Bellum is the lame final boss from Phantom Hour Glass while Malladus is the final boss from Sprit Tracks.

Shesha is a major monster in Shin Megami Tensei 4 Apocalypse, Futomimi is a important character once more from Nocturne.

Ah as for the major one, Airy is in fact the primary antagonists from the RPG _Bravery Default_ , the old school RPG that did better for Square then Lighting Returns because Square was shocked that people still liked old school JRPG's lol.

Yes...she starts off seeming like a fairy like Navi from Zelda only to reveal to have much more sinister stuff to her. It seemed like a jab at the fairies in Zelda so I figured it was nice to have Link interact with her. Agnès is also from Bravery Default as you might have assumed.

Ganondorf's basic appearance is how he looked in Breath of the Wild, though more of a centaur with the pig head being on the lower half, almost like how Omega Weapon was in Final Fantasy 8.

Ah, even if most of them only have small cameos if your curious Calista is from the Wii RPG _Last Story_ , Elena is from the Wii game _Pandora's Tower,_

Yamato Hotsuin, Miyako Hotsuin, and Ronaldo Kuriki are from the _**Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2**_ game, while Serph was from the S _hin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga_ series, while Nozomi was also from Shin Megami Tensei 4 Apocalypse, and Raidō Kuzunoha was the star of the _Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army_ game. As you can see, the Shin Megami Tensei games have quite a lot of spin offs, and this is not even counting Persona lol.

Conan the Barbarian is of course from, Conan the Barbarian.

On top of that Geralt and Yennefer are both from the Witcher 3 Western RPG, I still don't like most Western RPG's as much, but while I don't think Witcher 3 is as great as some think it is I respect it.

Lastly, for those who happened to be Jojo fans I'll just say don't expect things to just unfold like how it did in Stardust crusaders.

Ah well hope people are liking how this arc is unfolding and hope you stick around to see how it concludes. Till then thanks for the reviews and till next time.


	15. Chap215: The One Who Bares Fangs at God!

_**Chapter 215: The Ones who's eyes are Over Heaven that Bare its Fangs at God!**_

As the contestants of Battle-World gave everything they had to come out alive, most were unaware that the one who forced them into the chaotic planet wide battle royal was watching them intently.

With his vast power the Beyonder was able to observe every battle going on in the planets he created at the same time, and yet the first son of Cosmos and Zannacross was enjoying Doug's showdown the most from on his throne in _Wahrwelt_. Kirei and a few other servants were allowed to watch him, along with Zamasu.

The only current champion of Battle-World observed Doug and Dio exchange a punch before the man with Goku's face snickered." Such an uncouth ape really is within the verge of being one of your great champions my lord? He is _hardly_ more than a savage, overflowing with the filthy sin of man that has spoiled all the gifts that the divine was merciful enough to give his kind!"

"And _yet_ he is strong enough to overwhelm all other contenders and put the previously assumed champion, Dio Brando's victory in to doubt Zamasu." Kirei coldly uttered." Besides…this is not a contest of who is the most appeasing in manners, but who is the most powerful, of who has the strongest will in human history.

This Doug Fitter may be a wild savage of a man consumed by his unstable chaotic impulses, but even someone like you cannot deny that it's because he is so overflowing with the inferno of passion that he makes the ideal embodiment of our lord's desire? After all, is this entire contest all about who is worthy enough for our lord to give the grail to those who can serve him?"

Before Zamasu could answer the Beyonder suddenly chuckled before his glowing eyes narrowed."Indeed, it is priest, everything that resides in my realm exists to please me.

Right now, Doug Fitter's outburst and the drama it provides gives me much entertainment. I'll overlook his rudeness if it means he can provide me what I want, the absolute destruction of Cosmos and all she created, _especially_ her champion!"

The Beyonder waved his hand before the image quickly shifted to Ben, who was fighting Superboy Prime. The Beyonder saw Ben hurt Prime and got angry enough for the entire area to tremble with his energy." This Ben Auro, the so called "Ultimate Hero" may have power and skill, but his ideas are just a joke, a delusion he and Cosmos alike cling to in order to justify their worth."

The being with gold glowing eyes waved his hand as images of the other Battle-World planets briefly appeared. One showed many TIE Fighters and Mobile suits unleashing various projectiles over different colored Star Destroyer warships, with a larger battle station charging up its primary weapon in the distance.

Another image showed two glowing giants that nearly seemed composed of energy, both different shades of blue, slashing at each other with energy swords as meteors rained down over a floating red castle, while in the center of the castle a young man with black hair was having swords rain down on a man with red hair in a fedora who had fire surround him.

Another image showed giant monsters as large as battleships, including a dragon, a horse and a wolf attacking a giant hideous red demon with many mouths and tentacles.

The sight of the death and destruction raging on in each battle zone just made the Beyonder laugh madly.

"Yes, seeing a close up look at the history of mortals just makes it all the clearer that what mortals desire most is _not_ peace, but violence, conquest, _dominance_! The fact that the peace and love that they and all the "angels" have been preaching has failed to amount to anything in the entire history of her universe is even more proof that they are hopeless deluded failures that should be erased by a superior being beyond their weakness, such as myself!"

Zamasu saw how zealous the Beyonder look and thought carefully before he nodded." What a lamentable view. But I can see it...the future of existence, shining bright after release from the vermin knows as humans! That being said...I don't dare be foolish enough to question your divine judgment.

But I concede I'm, confused on the way you intend to implement it. If your ultimate desire is to replace humanity, why would you want someone that's so flawed to enforce your will and not members of your new race such as Mira?"

The Beyonder waved his hand again, before the images of Ben and Doug appeared side by side. Seeing Ben again caused raw hate boil up in the divine being." What disgusts me can _still_ be of use to me Zamasu. If it was _merely_ about who had superior power I would have killed all the intruder's moments after I became aware of their existence. But as I said earlier, I want them, especially their champion Ben Auro, to suffer as much as they can before their death!

Since the moment I regained consciousness and became aware of how much had changed since Cosmos and Zannacross denied me what should have been mine, the fact that the so-called savior of the universe is this Ben Auro, this frail looking male that's fueled by flimsy dreams and hypocritical logic, one that many would call a "loser" drives me with a sense of the term, outrage. Yes…the mere sight of such a unworthy being the champion of Cosmos is all the proof I need to prove that everything she has created is faulty.

Yes, the hunger for revenge, the rage I felt since the moment I awoke, Ben Auro is the embodiment of that. That's why, another thing I learned from watching my pieces hurt each other, is that pain is intensified when its combined with bitterness, with treachery. Out of all those that invaded my domain, it is this Doug Fitter who currently has the most darkness in his heart, who's desire, however currently mangled, with my own.

As the battles have unfolded it's become clear that this man who Ben Auro presumes is one of his dearest comrades, can be the one who shatters everything he fought so hard for.

Yes, if it were to be a mere replica or me forcefully overwriting his soul the impact would lessen. Even if we enlighten him to the possibilities he was not aware of, and give him the means to make those desires come true, him renouncing all that Ben Auro strives for, and destroying his "Joke" by his own choice would make for the most devastating caliber of pain, and provide _me_ the maximum amount of entertainment. After all…for daring to deny _me_ , the most superior being of all, what is rightfully _mine_ , it's only fitting that the price is as severe as possible yes?"

Zamasu saw just how fanatical the Beyonder looked and just smirked."But of course, the price for defying god must be as severe as it can get. I understand your judgment your eminence, and look forward to seeing it unfold. I am curious, from the cosmic memory I saw on this Ben Auro, I don't doubt he won't try as hard as he can to defy your desire.

I saw how he managed to defy fate and saved the woman he loved, the sinner Lacus Raystar from death at the hands of the man who vowed to own her, the male that was the embodiment of human sin that's name was supposed to be."

The Beyonder suddenly grit his teeth before he snapped out,"Cosmos's pet _only_ obtained what he did not deserve because of divine intervention, because Cosmos felt the need to pity her pet!" The Beyonder seethed out." _Some_ mortals would describe it he" Cheated" the natural order to obtain what someone of his stature does _not_ deserve! He is no longer in Cosmos's realm, he's in _mine_!

Lacus Raystar…in the end was created to be Cosmos's vessel, it's only _natural_ Cosmos cheated, but Doug Fitter is more en-tuned to my will, to how things _truly_ are. When he embraces his true nature, everyone will see what _truly_ is the most powerful force in existence, not love, not justice, but _hate! Yes..._ the hate for _any_ who denies them their desire! Fight my pawns, amuse me as you keep fighting till your last breath, so we will see who hates everyone else enough to come out on top and be worthy enough to enforce _my_ will!"

The Beyonder gave another haughty chuckle before he focused on the fights. While Doug and Dio's clash may have been the one that was attracting the most interest to the one hosting Battle-World, there was still intense fighting raging on all over Dio's flying castle.

* * *

While Yuri and the others were able to hold their own after they kept Volga and the others at bay to let Doug's group make progress, as the battle dragged on more of Dio's forces started to swarm them, slowly tiring the group.

But before it could get to bleak Yuri and the others got a lucky break as they got reinforcements of their own in the form of the rest of the Joestar family and their allies.

At first Volga tried to dismiss this turn of events as meaningless, but the reinforcements lead by Jotaro's daughter, the equally aggressive Jolyne Cujoh, caused the draconic man to grit his teeth.

As he saw some of his moblin soldiers get blown away by Rita's magic he tried to ascend to the air to bombard everyone, but before he could raise his spear, he felt something collide in to his back, and felt a surge of gravity start to weigh down on his entire body.

He then saw something fly by and looked up to see that the new force seemed to be coming from a white metallic being with yellow eyes and green orbs coming out of parts of his body.

As Volga prepared to thrust his spear at the new arrival he felt the gravitational pressure increase and saw a male that looked like a teenager with spikey blond hair in a blue Japanese school uniform.

As Volga gave the new arrival a deathly glare the kid just looked determined." This hothead's in the way, shut him down Reverb Act three! _3 Freeze!_ "

Volga prepared to unleash a storm of fire at the kid, till the being that was his Stand punched him again in the face, causing Volga to feel so much gravitational pressure that he was smashed to the ground so hard that when he hit the floor it caved in. Yuri saw his opponent yell in fury before he just snickered." Nice work kid! Guess you can't just shrug us off eh punk? Too bad, you're through!"

The volatile dragoon glared at the man who ruined his attack plan before he spat out,"Damned brat, you will pay for making a fool out of me!"

Volga used all of his strength to resist the gravitational pull that the Reverb Stand was directing at him, and pointed his spear at the kid before a tall young man of above-average height and medium to athletic build next to him ran in front of him.

This man had two fine lines cross his face in semicircles passing the inner corners of his eyes got in front of the smaller man. The taller male had small, dark pompadour, the hair at his sides light and combed back closely.

He wore a dark, modified Japanese school uniform, featuring a double-breasted jacket, which he decorates with metallic, golden emblems, including a yen (¥) sign on the right of his collar and a dollar ($) sign on his left (more accurately, a cifrão; with two vertical lines). He also had a larger dollar sign on the middle of his chest. On his right shoulder, he has printed "億" ("Oku", the kanji for 100,000,000); variously replaced with the word "TRILLION" in large, light letters between his shoulder and elbow; mirroring the word "BILLION" on his left and had two slim, sagging belts at the top of wide-legged pants.

This man saw Volga look manic and just chuckled."I'll take it from here Koichi, I'm tired of hearing this jackass talk!"

Koiochi winced before responding with a shocked,"Hold on _Okuyasu_! This bad guy seems like a real pro! You will never get a hit on him!"

Okuyasu winced from the remark, and as he did Judith suddenly dashed forward with a driven look." Maybe for him, but not to _me_! You may dress the look but time you see who the true pro dragoon is!"

"Stubborn woman, I'll rip you apart the moment you try and best me! You will never break my guard!"

Okuyasu saw Volga prepare to get into a stance before he grinned." That so wiseass? Pull the rug under him, _The Hand_!"

The ally of the Joestar's had an aura form around him before it transformed into a being that of a humanoid figure typically in attire similar to football pads, though it has several spikes jutting from them.

A towel-like object draped over its shoulders, with a $ symbol on one end and a ¥ symbol on the other – corresponding with Okuyasu's own fashion theme of currency symbols. On each side of the Stand's face are blinders that cover its headlight-shaped eyes. Its right hand has spider web-like lines on the inside, along with two bumps on its palm.

As soon as it was summoned The Hand preformed a swiping motion with its right arm. For a moment, it seemed to do nothing, and Volga just snickered in amusement, till the power of the Stand, the power to erase the space in front of it with a swipe became apparent, as because of Okuyasua's power, Voga suddenly warped right in front of Judith's face.

As Dio's general widened in shock Judith just smirked and swiftly thrust her spear through Volga's neck. With his very throat punctured the fire using villain could not even curse his attacker, and merely thought about how disgraceful a defeat this was before he died. Judith made sure Volga was not getting up before she giggled." That will teach you to diss a Krytia warrior's skills eh? Those were some sweet moves boys, nicely done."

Despite how hostile an environment they were in Okuyasu could not help taking in how attractive the blue haired Enji looked before he chuckled." Ah that's nothing babe. I can show you how sweet my, huh? WHOA!"

The tall man's shock came from Bellum suddenly coming down on them after vanishing for a while. Before the giant yellow monster could tackle them suddenly a dozen blue and white strings burst out to entangle the monster.

As Okyuasua looked shocked he saw the strings came from a being that looked like another Stand, one that wore what appeared to be a pair of sunglasses varying in darkness, obscuring vertically ridged eyes. Four blade-like protrusions run over its head from the top of the jaw to the back of its neck, bordering the sides of both eyes. Cones truncated at a length of one-third the width of its head protrude from the region of the ears.

It wore elliptical shoulder pads with a vaguely snakeskin pattern, and hexagonal knee pads. Several patches of its lightly-shaded body reveal a fibrous interior, wound horizontally. Its forehead, neck, arms, and the area from its midriff to the top of its feet bear small, evenly spaced studs/bumps.

As Okuyasu looked at the being with his jaw dropped an irate female voice broke the silence with a sharp,"You want to die dumbass? Stop being distracted in the middle of a battle! Hurry up and kill this eyesore before it slips away from Stone Free!"

The man saw the voice came from Jotaro's spunky daughter, a bold-eyed woman who wore her hair in two "layers": A dark base including two large buns atop her head and a short length going down her neck; above which, lightly dyed or bleached, she kept a plait or braid that winds around both buns, joining in a short length at back, and bangs that frame her face.

As the woman glared at her Okuyasu winced."Sorry about that Jolyne, just happy we seem to be winning the battle you know?"

Yuri heard that and winced before he ran over."Don't relax kid, the battle's just getting started! The real tough bastards are in that castle, including this Dio guy. Got to keep a close watch to make sure we don't lose anyone!"

Before anyone could response an angry female voice cut in with," You mean not losing any more teammates right jackass? Ugh, _now_ Jude! _Soulstoke Celebration_ "

Yuri and his group got shocked as Leia suddenly appeared from above and had her energy staff explode with energy before she smashed Bellum hard enough to send the monster flying. Jude suddenly appeared in the direction that Leia smashed her target before unleashing his own powerful Fatal Fury punch to smash the yellow monster all the way off the castle, to where one of the Divine Beasts fired at him, swiftly vaporizing him.

Estelle saw Leia land near her and smiled."Leia, Jude, your all right! We were so worried when you guys vanished!"

The two Enji from the island town of Leronde just frowned before Leia stomped over to her comrades." Lost? Are you _kidding_ me? You guys ditched us back in the dessert! Granted its partly Jude's fault he took too long looking at stuff but you guys seriously left us there! If that Speedwagon guy did not find us when looking at the outcome of that battle then we could have been really screwed! What the hell? This Doug's ruder then Alvin!"

As Estelle gasped Yuri just face palmed." Er…sorry about that. To be honest, I hardly had time to remember you guys, it's been a crazy day and all. Besides…Doug was in a big hurry."

Jude winced before he looked at the top of the castle." I noticed Mister Fitter did not seem, too pleased that I was part of the unit, but I did not think I left that bad a impression."

Judith sighed as all the times she saw Doug's temper during the mission flashed across her face."Don't take it to hard hun, Doug's been, having a few things on his mind."

Jude paused before he nodded." Well, with everything that's on the line I can indeed understand how he can be stressed. As long as we are still alive and it's still not too late to save the universe, then I guess we do have bigger things to worry about."

"Don't let that jerk off that easily Jude!" Leia snapped out." After we save the universe and win this stupid contest I'm going to slap him hard enough to turn his head around! Anyway…where are the others?"

Jude nodded before adding," I take it you guys provided them cover so they could get to the main target?"

Yuri was about to answer when everyone saw a flash of red light burst out from the top of the castle. The sight just caused the leader of Brave Vesperia to chuckle darkly." That answer your question kid? We better hurry so we don't miss out! No matter how strong this Dio guy is I'm not going to just be a spectator!"

Jolyne grasped her fist tightly before she smirked,"Then get moving! For how much of a snake Dio is, he's not going to slip away from my family this time!"

Jude nodded before adding,"Very well then, lead the way."

"You first Flynn you're the one with the shield and all. Knights honor, right?"

Yuri muttered as he grinned at his best friend. Flynn just raised an eyebrow before looking at Jude." Um…that was not me Yuri that was Jude."

The long hair Enji swiftly looked at Jude before he rolled his eyes."Oh…you guys sure as hell sound alike. Small universe and all, whatever."

Yuri, Jolyne, and most of the others dashed into the castle as Jude and Flynn looked at each other before they shrugged and followed their friends. As Jolyne hurried to join her father and grandfather in their decisive duel, little did she and the others realize just how deadly a showdown it was.

* * *

After Dio made his Stand _The World_ visible and Doug made his defiant speech the others just looked carefully at Dio to see his next move. As the vampire just looked delighted at everyone's tension Jotaro narrowed his eyes."Don't let Dio get in your head guys, it's what he wants! The World may be able to freeze time, but it has to have limits!

Otherwise he could have killed everyone in Battle World in an instance! You may think you're a god in your head Dio but I'll expose you once and for all as the fraud you are."

"Is that so Jotaro?" Dio uttered as he casually walked foreword." Your pitiful friend assumed things to, and that was the _last_ mistake he ever made. Maybe I just wanted to savior the taste of my victory? I assure you, The World is not the only thing I'm relying on to win this Battle World Joestar scum!"

Jotaro cracked his knuckle before he hissed out," Your full of it Dio…time to expose you as the fraud you are."

Dio saw Jotaro slowly walking up to him and chuckled."Oh…your approaching me so brazenly?"

"I can't smash that face of yours without getting closer."

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like and see just who the true fraud is!"

The two men walked up to each other, trying to glare at each other to see who would blink first. After a few seconds of complete silence Jotaro suddenly had Star Platinum form to try and punch Dio in the face.

The moment he did, The World suddenly appeared in front of Dio and kicked Star Platinum right in the other Stand's knee joint to knock him back. Because of the link between a Stand User and a Stand Jotaro suddenly saw his own leg become bruised.

Dio just laughed at the man in the hat's shock before he made a beckoning gesture." To slow… _far_ to slow Joestar! The World is the ultimate Stand, all other Stands came from it, from the ritual that allowed me to evolve my power! Even without being able to stop time, his speed and strength is _far_ too great for your meager Star Platinum to break it!"

"Tsc…so it really is the same kind of Stand as Star Platinum? I see…not much range…but immense power and movement."

"Be lucky you got your own power as a side effect of my current body being Jonathan Joestar's boy. Still, I did want to give the World a proper test, thank you for having some use to me!"

"Test? Is _that_ what you call just patting me with a blow to light to hurt? Don't mistake ripping my twenty-two thousand yen pants with hurting me."

"Tsc…why are you Joestars so stubborn about admitting defeat? Heh…I suppose I'll rise to your silly provocation. If you thought that was just a tap then shawl we test who has the superior battle rush then?"

"I'll do _more_ than tap you, Dio!"

"Heh, you can try, but one way or another you will find that its useless!"

"Ora ora ora!"

"Mada Mada mada!"

As the two both unleashed wild battle cries Star Platinum and the World commenced punching each other so rapidly that they were both nothing but blurs, and even Doug and Axel had to focus as they dashed all around the throne room with such an intense barrage that the blows were creating a gust of wind.

While Jotaro held his own Dio saw his opponent's speed falter for a second before he suddenly had The World's right fist move away from Star Platinum's fist and go past his head. As Jotaro's stand was distraction Dio had his own Stand smash in to its target's head with his left fist.

Dio saw that Polnareff had prepared to try and stab him from behind and punched Jotaro into his ally. As they all fell to the ground hard Dio laughed yet again." _Still_ doubt that The World's power and precision is superior? I tested my skills enough, time to die Jotaro!"

The blond-haired vampire clutched his fist as he prepared to smash Jotaro's head off. Before he could a purple vine grasped his limb, causing Dio to swerve his head and see Joseph glaring at him.

The older Joestar 's arms crackled with energy before he spat out a defiant,"I won't let you take another Joestar life! For grannie Erina's sake I'll put an end to you disgracing my grandfather's body!"

"Erina…that was that blond whore who survived my fury after mating with Jonathan yes?" Dio casually uttered as he grasped the purple vines grasping his body." You must be senile old man, if you think you and your pitiful Stand can do anything to me! You may have been lucky enough to defeat Kars…but despite what that pillar man said I'm the _true_ ultimate life form!"

Dio suddenly had purple energy beams blast out of his eyes, and while Jonathan dashed out of the way, as he did Dio had the World smash him in the chest hard enough to produce a cracking sound.

As Joseph got launched through a pillar Dio charged at him to finish the assault while screaming out,"You Joestar's have been allowed to have your alternate facts be passed off as reality for long enough! Know your place once and for all! Farewell…those who dared defy my destiny! WRYY!"

The blond villain prepared to rip the Joestar's apart, when suddenly a hand caught his fist in its place. Dio glanced up to see Doug was glaring at him. Doug grinned as he saw his target fail to break out of his grip." Forget I'm still hear jackass? The only thing your evolved in Dio, is being a jackass! You're not as much of a top dog as you think punk, and barking like you are just is begging for you to get one hell of a humbling!"

Dio had the World punch Doug, only for the blond male to easily block his punches, causing him to chuckle darkly." I can see your strength is nothing to dismiss. It's such a shame its being misused, as its rightful place is at my side! Your physical power may be superior…for the moment…but that is not enough to trump me Dio!"

Dio saw Doug prepare to raise his fist, and instantly had The World freeze time. After seeing Doug and everyone else around him frozen Dio had his Stand cut off his own arm, and then use his vampire abilities to regenerate a new one.

As he saw Doug's iron grip he merely smirked."Doug Fitter…you have the chance to unravel my entire ascension, or be an asset to ensure my victory! You may be misguided now, but you will see clearly, when I make you a vampire, my servant! Be, GUH!"

Dio tried to bite Doug at his neck to attempt to turn him in to a vampire, but as he did his teeth chipped the moment they made contact with Doug's neck, providing enough pain to have The World's effect end. The moment time resumed Doug noticed Dio behind him and elbowed him in the nose hard enough to smash Dio through a wall.

The Enji noticed Dio's chipped tooth on the ground before he chuckled." Tried to cheat and make a meal out of me eh? Too bad I'm so well cooked I'm a god damn Jawbreaker dude! I heard you were a vampire, and the moment I saw you played this dirty I made sure my guard was up.

Not sure how much Hamon and Kai have in common but, just so you know, when my guard's up that means my skin's fortified with so much energy that you'd have better luck taking a bite out of a diamond! I'm no one's meal you prick, even if you stop time you can't pierce my skin even when I'm not moving!"

Axel saw Dio blast out of the rubble before he chuckled." Slick one Fitter! If you think you're going to snack on me Dio you're going to get burned baby! Just try munching on a star, _Hades Aegis_!"

The former Dark Enji quickly unleashed his full power, and as his entire body became covered with an armor of pure magma, Dio saw this and snickered." I can see you two are truly elite fighters, if not for being my opponents you could very well have been the champions of this world! It's not too late though…join me and we can emerge as victors together!"

"I'm not really fond of punks who think they can diss me to my face!" Doug spat out before his expression hardened." Think I'm stupid enough to trust a mass murdering vampire who treats the "little man" like cattle? Time and again all you so called elites think your better than me, and it's one of the best kicks breaking your entire damn world!"

Dio chuckled before he put his hands up in the air."I understand you don't have much reason to trust me, but I assure you we are not as different as you might think. I did not start out as a stylish vampire you know. While I was always greater then my peers because of my origins society did not see it. Yes…my father Dario Brando, was _nothing_ but gutter trash, a drunk thief. It was because of his boorish incompetence that my mother died, and that the Brando name was seen as one of vermin.

After enduring through one seemed like endless suffering, I was at last able to reverse my destiny, by poisoning my father!

From their I made use of my father's one moment of luck and made contact with George Joestar. From their…I used my wits to secure my ascension! It was _not_ a ride without setbacks, but what matters are the results yes?"

Jonathan coughed up some blood before spitting back a bitter,"Is that how you see what you did to my family in your head Dio? From the start you saw my family as things to destroy! The moment you met Jonathan you had his dog burned alive, kissed my grandmother out of spite, and poisoned George Joestar to try and take control of his wealth!"

"And I would have gotten away with it to if Wang Chan was not so incompetent with his poison! Tsc…George Joestar acted noble but he was just taking me in to look better to his peers! The strong use what's around them to survive, while the weak drown in sentimentality. The Joestar's were not using the power they had properly, thus because of the rules of nature it was only right _I_ take their power from them to put it to better use!

The Bedman gave me your memories Fitter…I _know_ you know the life I come from! Thus…you should know that things like friendship and harmony are only lies, the only truth is power, and those that delude themselves otherwise are the prey! So tell me Fitter, why ally yourself with the weak that exploit you, who will only discard you when they no longer need your help?"

Doug looked down before muttering," If any of that's legit I admit I know what it's like to go through life being dealt a sucky hand. It's true that I don't take much stock in all the big ideas my teammates won't shut up about, it's always been the simple things, the real things I cared about. But one of those things that matter to me is pride, and it's a matter of a man's pride to take his debts seriously.

Theses Joestar's done me right, and I see no reason, no need to shame my pride dissing them. Besides…on top of that I have no reason to fear you, and _every_ reason to punch your smug face in till it shatters! Hell…the reason your putting so much effort in to conning me to be your pawn is because you know you can't beat me!

Too bad Dio, you and I may have had more in common then I first thought, but I don't care about concurring the world or crap like that. Like hell I want that kind of drama, I just want to be free to do what I want, and take out any freak like you that gets in the way of that freedom!"

Dio narrowed his eyes before he had his aura burst out enough to make Doug flinch, and nearly blow away the Joestar family."Don't mistake my mercy for weakness fool! I took interest in you because of the things are history had in common, but no one is above Dio Brando! Defy me and you will…"

Dio saw Doug was preparing to move and suddenly had his Stand freeze time. The vampire realized in the seconds it took The World's power to take effect Doug was already mere feet from his face before he grinned." _Yes…even if your strength exceeds mine at the moment Fitter, that won't last forever! Yes, I'll close the gap by sucking up every last drop of energy from the Joestar's!_ "

The blond villain flew up in the air, and for a moment he thought he saw Jotaro 's arm twitch in frozen time, before he dashed to attempt to drink the man's blood. As he did, to his shock Star Platinum suddenly punched him in the gut, with enough force to blow a hole in his chest. As Dio coughed up blood and time unfroze he snarled with outrage." What the…you…you can really move in frozen time? Impossible!"

Jotaro just cracked his neck before retorting with a cold."Is it really? If your Stand can do it, then I should be able to pull it off if I tried hard enough."

"No…Star Platinum can't _really_ leach off of The World's power just because part of my body belongs to Jonathan! Even Giorno could not do that with his _Gold Experience_ Stand! "

"Guess you're just far unluckier then you thought eh Dio? No matter what your powers are your times _up_."

"Don't think you can mock _me_ boy!"

Dio quickly had The World freeze time once again, and after making sure everyone was frozen he flew into the air. As he saw Jotaro frozen in time he licked his lips, and took out a batch of knives." You may be able to invade my realm of stopped time because of some sort of fluke Jotaro, but I can see its only for a moment! I'll simply overwhelm you!"

The vampire proceeded to throw a barrage of knives at Jotaro, and threw more around him. Star Platinum punched some of the knives away for a second, before he to froze. The tormentor of the Joestar family gleefully had time unfroze, and while Jotaro was able to bat away some of the knives only for a few to dive into his chest and forehead.

As Jotaro yelled and fell to the ground Dio laughed, and quickly froze time yet again before anyone could attack. As he saw Jotaro frozen on the ground he laughed madly as he dashed forward." At last this farce is over Jotaro! I…GUH!"

Dio attempt to suck the male's blood but as he did Star Platinum suddenly burst out and smashed Dio so hard in the head that his skull cracked, is very brain appeared to be ruptured.

As the effect of Dio's Stand faded and Dio landed on the ground Jotaro calmly readjusted his hat, and swept the knives out of his body, revealing they were stuck to armor Jotaro had put in between his hat and his shirt.

As he saw Dio roar out in pain he cracked his neck." That was a real pain, but even if you put me through hell it was worth it to go through with smashing your grin apart Dio!

You damaged my suit, but I sneaked some armor in my clothes because I knew I needed to lure you in to a false sense of security to have an opening. Even if Star Platinum can only currently move for hardly more than a second in the effect of The World, it's still enough to outwit you!"

Dio just kept screaming in outrage as he poured all of his power in to his self regeneration. But Jotaro had landed such a solid blow that Dio found his legs trembling from the impact. As Dio still saw blood pour out of his forehead his aura suddenly exploded with enough force to shake the entire castle." I..have a headache…and nausea! How could _me,_ DIO, feel sick?"

Axel had pillars of fire erupt all around him before he responded with a wry,"Simple dude, you're not even close to a divine being! Seriously…Xemnas pulled it off better. You're as stubborn as a cockroach but its time your squashed! _Grand Nova Guillotine_!"

Dio saw the former Dark Enji look like a miniature star, one that was forming a guillotine of raw magma that was heading right for him. The vampire winced before he unleashed a barrage of eye energy blasts at the attack. While it only slowed Axel down a little, it gave the red-haired man's target enough time to fly into the air.

As Axel hit the ground and caused pillars of fire to erupt all over the area. Dio was blinded by the heat for a moment, and as he did he cursed out." Dio Brando is _no_ cockroach! My ambitions won't be undone by inferior beings like you! The World!"

Dio focused enough to have his Stand freeze time yet again, and as Dio saw all the frozen flames he narrowed his eyes, before said organs begun to glow red." I wanted to give your deaths a touch of class, but if you insist on being insolent, then I'll merely bombard you all with eye lasers till your _all_ dead! May your final moments be that of utter c, GUH!"

Before Dio could unleash his attack, he felt someone pull on his hair hard enough to push his head back, revealing that Doug was the one grasping him. The member of Squad 7 just met Dio's shocked look with another half-lopped smile."The big bad Dio's getting a hissy fit because he's taking to many punches to nab the prize eh? Figures."

"No…how can you move? You don't have _any_ links to my Stand at all!"

"Maybe not prick but I'm still linked to you! I saw before that those knives moved because they were linked to yah when you froze time, so I figured it was worth a shot speed blitzing on to yah when you tried it again and it _sure_ as hell paid off! Now that you can't hide in your precious frozen time, your mine!"

"Wait…think about what you're doing Fitter! You really are going to throw away the chance to have everything you desire? I know you're not content with your life, I know you seek to shatter the current world! Join me and the truth you desire will be reality! Humans spend their lives trying to attain 'Heaven', and I'm giving you the chance to join me and have that in your grasp! A world where all the people that stood in our way cease to be! You would forsake that for your comrades?

We both seen how hollow terms such as love truly are! Only by forcing humans to evolve to what they should be will things ever be tolerable, ever be, GUH!"

Doug showed just how fed up he was with his opponent's ranting as he grasped Dio's hands hard enough to break them. While Dio tried to use his power to freeze Doug, but the ice melted instantly with how much energy Doug was unleashing. The bearded man grit his teeth before grinding out," You know how sick I am of hearing blowhards like you ranting about making things" better"?

You know how many idiots I taken down? You know what's a real joke, my teammates been talking about the same kind of stuff you been spitting out about making things better. Instead of vampires its being all about a" slow and steady" reformation, using all this Sibyl System and Crime Coefficient tech and other stuff to nudge people one step at a time till life's a "paradise".

Tsc…makes me want to puke, Ben just has to take his job seriously, he just _can't_ let this utopia joke go! Maybe its Cosmos's fault for feeding him this chosen one story to long but even god refuses to see that paradise, for humans and everyone else like us is not what we are.

We don't want to get along for the "team", and changing that will make us one of those hive mind freak races like those bugs, and the god damn Flood freaks! What machines and angels alike can't get is that you evolve too much, and you don't have your own identity anymore, and pain and suffering is worth it if you can handle it!

It's what proves your alive! If you ask me, it's _all_ the people that are obsessed with evolution, with progress that's the real problem! It's because of freaks like you that keep killing people for the" greater" good, for progress, that the honest man keeps getting conned, and killed!"

Dio saw how frenzied Doug was and chuckled darkly," Your cursing at what humans have yearned for since the dawn of time, progress is what humans have," Doug suddenly headbutt Dio to shut him up before he snarled out," Well then its Cosmos and all the angels fault for shoving all these fancy holy ideas down everyone's throat! Maybe it's Zannacross's fault to, maybe its _everyone_ 's fault but I don't really care! I'm not stupid enough to think everyone will agree on things, I just know what I want, what _I_ believe!

And I believe that the only thing that is real is what you can hold. Dio…I don't really give a damn how much we have in common! _Even_ if you were my god damn clone I would not join you, because I don't want to be bound to anyone's will but _mine_! Maybe things are broken beyond repair with Aqua, maybe everything I want to do is a joke, but I don't care!

Because I'm going to try and make my path work my way no matter what! And I'll pummel any narcissistic vampire, demon, god or _anything_ else that tries to tell me how things should be! So, let's see how many times I have to hit you till you get the message Dio! _Kaio-ken…Final Shoryuken Heaven_!"

Dio snarled with rage and fired eye beams at Doug's face, only for his target to casually block them with his gauntlet, and bombard Dio with punches hard enough to cause shock-waves. The martial artist then used the Kaio Ken move to perform his ultimate strike in less than a second to hit Dio with it before he got frozen in time. The result of the vicious combo was powerful enough to set Dio ablaze.

As time unfroze everyone else were confused and alarmed as they suddenly saw an explosion, which was Dio being blasted through the castle ground hard enough to shake the entire castle.

Axel noticed the sudden change, glanced at the blazing new hole in the ground and saw Doug looking frantic above him before he chuckled."I take it your hunch paid off eh man?"

Jotaro looked around to make sure Dio was not coming back for another round before he glanced at the Dio shaped hole in the castle, and glanced back at Doug." Fitter…did you kill him?"

Doug merely spat on the ground before responding with a focused."I've been doing this long enough to not call a fight till nothing's left in doubt. Still, you missed me giving a beating so hardcore even an immortal should not be able to bounce back! Still…with how crazy the rules are around here not going to let this bastard get a chance to pull a second wind out of his ass so let's get moving people!"

Axel looked at the hole before he tensed up," Are host seems to be heading in the direction of Aqua and the others. I'm sensing a few new power levels around them, that crazy chick must have called for backup."

"C'mon dude, unless the big Beyonder himself is showing up Aqua's a big girl, no flunky is going to take her down right? C'mon…I'm sick of this dude's drama dragging things down so let's shut down all the games these punks have going and shatter all their bubbles once and for all!"

Axel saw Doug fly right through the floor, saw Jotaro and the others looking at him before he shrugged and went after Doug, hoping that his fellow member of the Zodiac Pinion was just looking so frantic because of the heat of battle.

* * *

As Doug, Axel, Jotaro, and the others descended downwards hoping their comrades were doing ok, they did not yet realize just how intense things got after they were dragged out of the Sanctum by Wall Master demons.

After Airy revealed she was a Black Swan and used her power to turn the unstable Demise into a raging phantom of Ganondorf, Aqua and the others were doing all they could to not get overwhelmed by the treacherous fairy's savagery.

Any hopes that Link had of the monstrous new shape of his old enemy only merely looking like him were quickly dashed as the centaur like King of Evil swung his blade to try and crush Link, and while the wielder of the Master Sword used his Double Hookshot's to get out of the way, the impact the sword made was enough to not only shatter the entire section of the chamber, but unleash enough force to shatter not just the wall in front of the blade, but many of the walls past that one.

Ganondorf merely snarled with rage as he prepared to run Link through with the massive trident in his other hand. Before he could attempt to, Mario, still in his giant state, tackled the crazed replica of the King of Evil from behind to try and tried to keep him subdued.

As Mario's target roared with raw hate Airy just giggled darkly." _Hey_ listen! That giant out of weight mustache _loser_ may somehow have enough muscle to be a problem but his tub of lard of a gut is still a huge weak spot! Just flip that fork around and gut him or something!"

Link saw that Ganondorf seemed to be listening to the demented fairy's advice and cringed." Is, this how enemies saw me when Navi, Tatl, and my other comrades? Well…my purpose was without a doubt much nobler, when being on the other end I can see how such antics can be, annoying to some.

Steel yourself comrades, and we can overcome this vile tag team! Even if our foe looks and fights like Ganondorf, our enemy seems like an incomplete version, like the incomplete version I slayed that Koume and Kotake revived after they captured the Oracles of Seasons and Ages! If we vanquished him at his most powerful, a version of him that's only a mindless beat of rage will never stop us!"

Airy glared at Link before she crossed her arms."Like hell you're going to walk away from this you naughty trespassers! I don't care _how_ many times you won the hero game before loser, now your archenemy is under new management! And being guided by the most superior power there is, you idiots better get your last words ready!"

Yoshi saw the Black Swan cackle before he shrugged." Yoshi heard the bad guys say that before! The Zannacross Empire thought they were the best thing since Yoshi cookies and now Bowser just looks even more stupid for that! And he's _lucky_ he's one of the few that is still around!"

Ganondorf suddenly unleashed another deafening roar before he gave Mario a headbutt, then kicked him to the ground with his hind legs. The moment the giant plumber hit the ground the former Zannacross Inquisitor had energy form in his pig head.

As the mass of red energy grew larger Airy giggled darkly." Zannacross has nothing on _my_ master! Soon every soul in that entire wretched inferior dimension will get the message, right before the Incursion kills _every_ last one of them! Give them the message already!"

Ganondorf prepared to unleash his energy blast, and as he did Aqua cast a wide barrier around her comrades. However, her fairy enemy just giggled darkly."Don't think your inferior magic can stop what you have coming to yah! _Acedia_!"

The winged woman cast a spell to unleash purple raindrops from her wings to descend on Aqua's barrier, and to the blue haired woman's dread the Black Swan's spell eroded Aqua's reflect magic easily.

As Josuke saw Ganondorf prepare to attack he winced, and looked around before looking at Luigi, Link, and Yoshi next to him." Hey dudes, you guys better get ready to hit hard and fast cause are window out of this is closing fast! Do your thing Shinning Diamond!"

The younger Joestar quickly had his Stand punch a shattered pillar, and with his power it was quickly restored. Luigi saw that the pillar was big enough to fit in the mouth of the beast and nodded. He and Yoshi then kicked the restored pillar as hard as they could, Yoshi used his feet while Luigi and Link used their hammers.

The pillar slammed into Ganondorf's pig mouth right before he could unleash the blast, causing the blast to back fire, and be sent upward, blasting a chunk of the castle away and going all the way to hit the Divine Beast Vah Naboris, unleashing an explosion powerful enough to vaporize it in seconds.

Airy saw Josuke flash her a defiant grin before she snickered."Think your so smug with your lame Elvis hairdo? Your tricks won't bail you out forever!"

"That's what you think you lame turn coat fairy! I'll down with punching a chick in the face if she tries to mess with my family!"

Josuke attempted to go after Airy next, but as Shinning Diamond threw a punch at her, she caught the fist with ease, grasped the fist tight enough to crack the fist in her hand, and then suddenly punched Shinning Diamond hard enough to smash him and Josuke at once into the wall.

As Josuke yelled in pain Airy crossed her arms."It's going to be _so_ enjoyable watching you stupid sexist bastards fry! One world after another, Rabum Alal will exterminate you all and there is _nothing_ you can do about it!"

Ganondorf was about to attack again, but before he could Aqua suddenly powered up with enough force that her aura blew some of the rubble in the room away, and Airy noticed the Enji had ice form around some of her limbs.

Max's former teammate pointed her sword at the Black Swan."Your wrong Airy, we did not descend into this sick Battle-World to throw our lives away, we came here to protect what we care about! It's you Black Swans that will pay a price for underestimating the Enji Knights!"

"Oh shut _up_! You can't scare me no matter how much ice you can dish out! You think something so basic can really stop such supreme beings?"

"Guess there is only one way to find out eh?"

"Ugh…hey listen, gore that stuck up bimbo's head into your trident already! She may know some spells but it does not matter what she throws at you when you can brute force it!"

Ganondorf roared before he charged right at Aqua. The blue haired Enji jumped into the air and fired a Blizzaga spell at her attacker, only for Ganondorf to slash at it with his sword, causing ice to erupt all over the area. As some head in her direction Airy sneered." You insult me by thinking that such basic magic is worth a damn in the face of the envoys of the all mighty! _Zeta Flare_!"

The treacherous Black Swan unleashed another energy blast that instantly melted all the ice blocking her and Ganondorf from seeing Aqua. As the Enji once more crossed her sight Airy grinned, before at her mental command Ganondorf impaled her right through the chest.

Airy burst out laughing as she hear Aqua scream before she flew closer." HAH! What's that for paying a price for underestimating you Enji Knights? I think it will be great taking your corpse back to your boyfriends to see the look on their faces! Hell Dio can turn you in to a vampire slave for all I care as long as you, huh? Wait, NO!"

Airy's glee swiftly morphed to dismay as Aqua's entire body suddenly turned to ice, before exploding and unleashing massive amount of ice in all directions, freezing much of the one who impaled her's body. Airy had some ice hit her right wing before she sneered out." Tsc…big deal someone like me will never be frozen! I'll, huh, what the?"

The Black Swan was shocked to see that not only was her wing frozen, but that all the aura around it was being drained. Airy saw that Ganondorf's pig head and most of his lower body was frozen, and that the ice was glowing before Aqua suddenly descended from the ceiling.

The Enji saw Airy give her a deathly glare before she put both hands on her Rainfall Katana." Maybe normal ice is not enough, but I studied all over the universe and beyond to find ways to break my limits! And that's how I found ways to make ice that not only freezes the body, but the soul, ice that freezes any kind of energy, theoretically being able to seal _any_ kind of special ability! Your treacherous heart's ambitions are being stopped cold here Airy, _Shikai Hyōketsu_!"

Aqua's entire body became covered with ice, before all of that ice poured into her blade. As she waved it, suddenly the entire area around her, Airy and Ganondorf including, became frozen in glowing ice in a matter of seconds.

Luigi held his breath and blinked, and after seeing that the two enemies were still frozen solid before he laughed."Wow Aqua, you made that look _to_ easy! No offense but you think you piled on the cold hard enough to take them out for good?"

"It's possible but don't feel relived yet." Aqua uttered as she landed on the ground." In theory the spell I worked on was meant to be able to freeze anything, but since I created this move after we defeated Zannacross I tested it only a limited amount of times. Still, the flash freezing did work on anything."

Link saw Ravio, Hilda, and the other freed sages before he smirked." I don't know if things worked the same in this world but, to freeze even a phantom of Ganondorf, a being who has the power of the divine Tri-Force with him, is no small task Aqua. Come, let us see if this Dio can fall prey to the ice as, huh?"

Everyone saw the pillar of ice that formed in an instant in the center of the sanctum chamber crack, before it shattered, revealing that the red energy was still flowing across the castle. Suddenly the pillar of souls crackled with black lighting, before a bolt struck the frozen Airy. The Black Swan's body suddenly glowed white, before the ice around her shattered.

The villainous fairy flew up with a crazed look, and as she saw the dread and shock of the others around her she just cackled darkly." That was close! Your spell very well may be able to freeze any _morta_ l substance, but you keep forgetting your trying to defy _godly_ will!

If we were fighting somewhere else that little stunt _might_ have worked, but too bad for you this pillar of energy Dio's conjuring is doing its job, and forming a portal that is linking dimensions, providing a direct link to my master! Rabum Alal will not let the will of petty humans stand in his way, just prepare to die already!"

Aqua saw Airy cast a spell to unfreeze Ganondorf before she cringed."We already proved that not even a being that calls themselves god will be allowed to just treat everyone else as their toys to play with!"

Aqua had chains of ice burst out to try and grasp the Black Swan, but as Airy saw the sub-zero projectiles coming for her she formed a sadistic look."You may have stopped Chaos Zannacross Necron, but my master is not just the master of darkness, he is the true master of everything! Both Cosmos and Zannacross worked together to deny him what was rightfully his! That's why, everything that is part of them must suffer! _Chaos Divergence_!"

The vile fairy suddenly had the symbols on her wings glow red, before she released twin black orbs from them. She sent on in the way of Aqua's ice chains, and the orbs revealed themselves to be miniature black holes that sucked the magic in to her.

As traumatic memories of when Zannacross killed her and everyone else with a black hole like spell of his own after he was revived, the female Enji dashed backwards as fast as she could, only for Airy to gleefully direct it at her.

Link, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi all tried to attack Airy from behind to stop her, only for their target to glare at them and unleash another orb from her other wing.

Mario saw the projectile heading for him and cringed before he canceled the effects of the Mega Mushroom to shrink in time to avoid being sucked in. Even so, all four members of the Justice Force quickly found themselves having to hold on to rubble as hard as they could to avoid being sucked in.

Airy laughed loudly at hearing Luigi scream before she flew higher."That's right, scream, despair! This is the end for every last, GUH!"

Airy was about to try and increase the power of her Chaos Divergence spells to attempt to finish Aqua and the others off, when suddenly an arrow of light hit her arm.

Even more holy energy spells slammed into her, burning the Black Swan hard enough to break her focus. As her spells shattered she glared at the directions of the attacks, and saw that they came from Hilda, Agnès, Calista, Miyako, and the other sages that were free.

As Airy glared at her, Hilda just glared back as she took out a rapier of pure light and pointed it at the Black Swan."Airy, whatever your true nature, I won't allow you to devastate my realm! I may have faltered before, but I will do all within my power to protect Lorule!"

"Tee he…that's rich coming from a fraud of a princess! Hell, when it comes down to it every last part of you is a fraud Hilda. That's right, a puppet that's role has ended should just resin themselves to destruction! No one but your sad little toadies will care when you croak! Enough.. _Arma_ …"

Airy had her aura surge, but just as she was about to announce a new attack a determined male voice cut in with,"We _all_ care lady! I have her back far more then yours! Go Reverb!"

The Black Swan heard collapsing sounds and swerved around to see Yuri, Star-Lord and the rest of the Joestar's charge in from the other side. Koichi charged at Airy first and had his Stand try to attack her from above.

She swiftly flew backwards, but as she grinned Okuyasu saw that and grit his teeth." Don't think you're getting away that easy for hurting my buds! Do it now, _The Hand_!"

Josuke's friend used his Stand's power to strike, and while Airy was confused for a moment she got dreadful clarity a moment later when the man's Stand's power moved the space she was in, to right below Reverb.

As she widened her eyes in shock the younger man's Stand attacked, and used his power to create enough gravitational pressure to force Airy to the ground hard enough to slam her face.

As she snarled with rage Josuke recovered enough to chuckle." Not so fun when it's on the other end eh? Nice timing guys, don't give her any breathing room! She may not look like it but she has some sick magic!"

Rocket ran in and just chuckled as he found a good shooting position." That so eh dude? Well good thing my guns have more than one bullet eh?"

"I am Groot."

"What? I _know_ this gun does not use bullets Groot I was being coy!"

Airy glared at the members of the Guardians of the Galaxy before she hissed out," Your little toys may have taken out those Black Priests, but someone like me won't fall so easily, I won't allow it you vulgar angry beaver!"

"Beaver? I'm _no_ beaver lady!"

"That's right, your just bloody ash! _Zeta Flare_!"

Despite being frozen the Black Swan resisted the intense gravity pushing her down as much as she could to aim another spell at Rocket, but as she fired at him, Estelle, Flynn, Rita, and more fired spells of their own to protect Rocket. Thanks to his allies, the racoon gunslinger was able to get his shot through.

The Black Swan snarled with rage as the blast hit her and she felt her magical energy be ruptured. Link saw her eyes glow before he tensed up." Quickly, vanquish her before she has the chance to rebound!"

Airy saw Yuri, Judith, Mario, and others charging at her before she looked livid."Stupid inferior beings, you can't beat me, that's now how the game works! Master…sorry for taking so long but please, help me enforce your will!"

Everyone tensed up as the pillar of energy crackled with black lighting, before energy once more headed for Airy. Some of her enemies tried to slash or blast the energy but it kept moving out of their way.

As she got hit with the stream, she instantly had her aura surge before she laughed madly." Did it sink in yet that your trying to defy the will of the true god that is beyond all others? No matter what tricks you try my master will keep sending energy into me till your all dead! So just fry already! _Arma_ , GUH!"

Airy seemed like she was about to unleash another spell…when suddenly Cia showed everyone she was not quite dead, by hurling her whip part of her scepter, right at the back of the one who blasted her's neck.

The Black Swan screamed in pain, and was as shocked as everyone to see Cia still standing, and grinning weakly. Airy was about to shout out before Cia suddenly had her scepter glow purple, and energy from the Black Swan's body suddenly flowed into Cia's weapon.

Cia coughed up blood before cooing out a bitter,"Rabum Alal may have limitless power, but his vessels can still have his energy redirected! I might not be a Black Swan such as you, but Lord Dio did instruct me on how to redistribute energy from my targets to help smooth his plans. How unlucky of you, to think you could think so low of me and not pay the price! Ugh…quickly…kill her!"

"Damn pathetic whore, like hell _you're_ going to stop me! _Dis_ …"

Airy tried to finish what she started when she showed her true nature, but as Airy tried to fly upward with all her might, Jolyne ran over and used her Stone Free Stand to grasp her wings and arms.

As the fairy glared at her Jotaro's daughter just snickered." I just met you and I already want you to shut the hell up! Waste her already!"

Aqua quickly jumped forward and unleashed a killer thrust with her katana, and while Airy caught the strike her arm froze as she did. She tried to blast Aqua with her other hand, only for Hilda to charge at her with a burst of courage and thrust her rapier in Airy's hand, causing holy energy to surge into the Black Swan's body.

Link suddenly charged forward as he poured all of his energy into the Master Sword." Airy…this ends now! I admit at first you reminded me of my dear friend Navi. One of my regrets is that I never was able to find her. But you don't deserve to be compared to _any_ of my fairy comrades! You're just a heartless villain hiding in their shape! But like all villains who twist the darkness, you shawl be purged! _Tri-Force Slash_!"

Link gave no time for the Black Swan to curse back as he swiftly unleashed his most powerful combo assault and barraged Airy without mercy. As the owner of the Master Sword completed his combo and the shape of the Tri-Force appeared around her the Black Swan uttered a crazed,"Master, please, help me! Don't let your faithful servant fall to these, huh?"

Airy noticed her wings were starting to crack before her eyes widened in dread."What? Your…tired of… _me_? No your Malevolence! Please oh great R…"

Mario and Luigi both jumped as high as they could before Mario cried out,"Mamma Mia lady, take a hint! Come on Luigi, give Link all the fire you can a throw out!"

His brother nodded before the Mario Bro's unleashed twin massive fire balls, that hit the Master Sword, giving Link even more power before he slashed right through his target. This caused Airy to cry out in delirious fury." Why, _why_ Master? You are most…unkind-Aaaaah…!"

At last the damage became too great as the cracks on Airy's body widened, and her entire body shattered, unleashing an explosion that blasted everyone back. As Luigi landed on the ground he readjusted his hat and anxiously looked around." Did that do it? Or…is she just coming back even nastier, stronger, and uglier?"

"Yoshi does not think so Luigi." His green pal retorted." If that nasty fairy lady wanted to come back she is taking her time."

"I think that blow was the decisive one Yoshi." Link uttered as he lowered his blade." Cia's actions were successful in draining Airy of her energy. As far as I can tell…her action made the difference."

Ravio saw Cia have blood dripping down her mouth before he tensed up." Cia… _you_ saved us?"

"Is it that hard to think I would want to get back at the person who tried to kill me and vaporized my arm?" Cia threw out bitterly before coughing up blood." Stop looking at me like I'm already a corpse damn it, I have enough magic left to repress my injuries."

Hilda saw the other sages looking wary before she sighed." Cia…I'm still finding it hard to forgive you for your treachery, but I must thank you for this."

"Tsc…I did not do it for you Princess. I did it…because I could not stand to see my beloved get killed by an uppity drone like her. Link…did I _finally_ do something to show you my devotion is sincere?"

Link and Ravio exchanged troubled glances before Link saw the instability in her eyes, and took a deep breath." Cia…the actions you just did were the highest caliber of nobility. But… I do wonder if you grasp why those actions are just. Well…to be fair things like that take time to understand."

Before he could go on Josuke suddenly cleared his throat."That's all true dude but to be frank don't forget we are on a time table here! Glad we survived this but now we got to figure out where your buds, my buds and my family got warped to! I know how strong Doug, Axel, and my brother and father are but Dio's one nasty dude! Now that things are all wrapped up here lets…"

Josuke was cut off when suddenly a surge of dark energy crackled around the still frozen Ganondorf, till to everyone's dread he proceeded to be unfrozen as dark energy blasted out of him. As the King of Evil gave another murderous roar Aqua cringed." You Joestar's are not very good at reading cue's eh?"

As Josuke winced Jolyne rolled her eyes." Hey…don't think this dumbass is a good representative for the Joestar family, he's just an idiot."

Before the male Joestar could argue Ganondorf slowly stomped in their direction. Link warily got ready for battle before he noticed the phantom of his arch nemesis's body appeared to be dripping in segments before he raised an eyebrow." I'm not sure but he seems…even more unstable."

"That's because he is." Cia answered dryly." That Swan bimbo was using a more effective version of the mind control I was using on him. With her gone, Demise, or whatever your calling him is unstable, both mentally _and_ physically."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes before he suddenly swung his sword erratically, causing pillars of fire to erupt and head for many of the hero's.

As Josuke, Luigi and more quickly ran to avoid being deep fried Cia shrugged." I suppose that being said, even in his unstable state it still has enough power to cause a problem even in his unstable state."

Hilda felt a pulse of energy, and looked at her hand." I can feel the energy of the Tri-Force pulsing through him! If only we could get it out of him, the fragment that was said to be part of Demise could be combined with the fragments in Ravio and I and we could use the Tri-Force's power to help us win!"

"So, this, so Lorule has a Tri-Force as well?" Link noticed as he looked at Ganondorf 's glowing body." I see…that could help us without a doubt. However, getting him to relinquish it will prove difficult."

Cia sighed before cutting in with a wary," I might be able to extract the Tri-Force from him using my magic, it was my, my _ordinal_ purpose to be able to govern the power of the Tri-Force after all. It, will require time though."

"I'll hold him down, just make sure you do what you say you will!"

Aqua had more chains of ice burst out of the ground to try and freeze the crazed King of Evil. As she did Cia saw Hilda and Ravio still were giving her wary looks before she chuckled." Still anxious princess? Don't worry…I'll keep my word, as long as the hero was not lying about me being the person he wants to be."

"I would prefer if you were doing this to be the person you wanted to be but, one step at a time. I'll keep my word if…"

Ganondorf suddenly cut everyone off another defining roar before his body pulsated with power, and he snarled out," LINK! You will _never_ know peace, no matter what you do, no matter how long it takes, my hate will curse you till the end of time! My very existence…is to be the bane of your existence!"

Link saw his arch nemesis suddenly unleash a blast of red energy from his human face's eyes. He blocked it with his mirror shield, and as he saw the raw hate in the former King of the Gerudo tribe he winced." Ganondorf, the grudge between us has spanned centuries.

Sometimes…I wondered if you were just a victim of fate as well, that the Demon King Demise and Zannacross just made you a pawn in their game. At other times, I wondered if you were embraced by them because your heart was already synchronized to the darkness.

You seemed to have more to your thoughts then mere villainy, but as you kept coming back from death you became more hateful, to the point where your hatred of me, Zelda and those that rejected you was so great that you became a being of raw malice and hatred that worked with Zannacross to try and erase the entire universe.

Perhaps I'll never know the truth now…but I do know this grudge ends now! Your hatred was enough to linger on in my nightmares, but I won't let you shape the future! We will create a truly better Hyrule, one shaped by hope, _not_ despair!"

Link then gathered enough power to smash the energy blast back at its sender, before he saw Ravio had a hammer with him, jumped on said hammer, and used his hook shot to grapple on to the top of the room, before coming down and jabbing the Master Sword into something it's had experience penetrating, Ganondorf's head. Link saw the mad monster roar with rage before he yelled out," _Now_ Cia!"

His obsessive former enemy nodded, before her scepter shimmered with light and she fired a beam of energy at her target. To everyone's relief Cia kept her word as a beam of light hit Ganondorf, and moments later a large golden triangle burst out of his body. Ravio and Hilda suddenly saw their hands glow before beams of light hit the triangle.

Link was shocked to see a Tri-Force appear that had the same golden color of the one from Hyrule that was currently in his body, only that it was inverted. Ganondorf roared one last time in vain, before the light left his eyes, and his body slowly dissolved in to a raw dark liquid.

As Ravio saw the monstrous demon dissolve till only the pig head remained his attention was drawn to the Tri-Force. As it floated down in front of him and Hilda he could not help but have his jaw drop in aw." So…the legends of Lorule's divine treasure is real after all? So, the Tri-Force of courage was really in me after all?"

Hilda smirked before reacting with a warm." Sometimes one's true nature is buried deep within and just needs a spark to reignite the fire. As the legends say…the Tri-Force will appear to us in our time of need. The power to grant one wish, we need that now more than ever."

Josuke eyed the Tri-Force carefully before he looked at Hilda, then at Cia, then back to the leader of Lorule." So it was real eh? We can use this for anything? Will, it let us wish away Dio and win this Battle-World thing? Hey, we went through a lot already so works for me! How does it work, there is a button or something?"

"More like you focus your heart's desire and transmit it to the Tri-Force. Its power is not limitless…but it should be able to help us." Link uttered

Ravio then looked eagerly at the golden object before he approached it." Well long as we can use this to zap that smug look off Dio's face and go home it works for me! So, do I have to say out loud I want to wish Dio gone or."

Before Ravio could go on everyone heard a crashing noise, followed by a scream of rage before Dio suddenly crashed down from the still frozen ceiling and bounced to the ground. As everyone saw Dio was not getting up Ravio just laughed."Oh wow it worked faster than I thought!"

Aqua saw that the Tri-Force had not changed at all, and heard Dio moan before she tensed up." So _that's_ Dio? I'm not a Tri-Force expert or anything but…something tells me that this did not happen because of your wish."

Before she could go on everyone heard a brash chuckle from above."Got that right Aqua…I'm no genie!"

Doug suddenly flew down from the hole in the ceiling, and as Axel, Jotaro and the others joined him. Josuke grinned at this sight before running up to the other members of his family." Jotaro, did you guys pull it off? Did you really beat Dio?"

"That's what I'm about to find out kid." Doug uttered as he spat in Dio's direction. Before he could say more he noticed Cia and raised an eyebrow." What's that stalker chick doing still breathing? What…she _seriously_ had all her nasty ideas in the arm she's now missing?"

Link saw Cia looking like a cornered rat in the face of Doug's harsh glare and got in front of her."It's a long story Doug, after you all were transported away the battle took a few twist and turns."

As Link began to explain Airy's betrayal, Doug failed to notice Dio slowly move his head up. The vampire saw the Tri-Force from Lorule and sprouted a weak grin." _So…the Forsaken Calamity ritual worked after all? Seems it did not go entirely as planned…but it matters not as long as the end result, the power source I sought, was obtained!_

 _These unruly bastards gave me more trouble than I thought, but all this pain just will make the prize even sweeter! Pain has never stopped me before, Dio Brando won't stop till he reaches the end point of my stars to destiny!_ "

Dio then had a crazed look form before focusing all of his power to scream out," _ZA WARUDO!_ "

Doug saw Dio stir before he tensed up."Ah hell, you're not, huh? Damn it all!"

The blond haired Enji prepared to try and finish Dio off, but by the time he moved his target and already used his Stand to freeze time, and by the time unfroze everyone gasped in horror as they suddenly saw Dio grasping the Lorule Tri-force.

Golden energy was already coursing through his body, healing the injuries Doug landed on him in an accelerated race.

As Doug and the many Joestar's glared at him Dio just laughed madly." I see you killed the Black Swan? Not bad…but your luck ends here! Yes, thank you for unlocking all the tools I need for my ultimate victory! Now, I command the Tri-Force to fulfill my deepest wish, to evolve me to the point where I have a power of god!"

Doug's rage exploded before he seethed out," You're only evolving to dust you prick! _Masako_!"

The Enji swiftly unleashed his most powerful energy blast to try and end Dio for good, but before the blast could hit the Lorule Tri-Force glowed with light and consumed Dio with a massive golden pillar of energy, one powerful enough to shatter Doug's energy beam. At the same time the remains of Ganondorf roared madly, and charged at the energy pillar as a unstable flying pig head.

Before anyone could figure out the proper reaction the pig head of energy collided into the pillar, resulting in an explosion of dark light that blinded everyone." Damn it all…can't these idiots ever take a hint and just give up?" Doug cursed out. Before he could answer Dio suddenly cut in with a snide,"You should take the hint Fitter, that Dio Brando _never_ gives up, he just is motivated by the strife to evolve even further!"

Everyone saw the light had faded, and that Dio had emerged from the pillar, transforming in the process. Now looking more muscular, and now dressed in a long white robe and white chaps with a golden trim, adorned with golden kneepads, golden boots and a belt bearing a "D" motif and arm cuffs engraved with his name.

His chest was now covered with a white tank-top and an Egyptian-esque neckpiece that also bore a "D" on it. His face itself now had a golden star on his forehead with ceremonious markings running down his cheeks repeating the word "DIO.

Hilda noticed that Dio's skin was now black and coal like, his eyes were glowing red, and his hair was longer and fiery red like Demise gasped in terror. "No…not only did Dio absorb the Tri-Force…he absorbed _all_ of Demise's soul into him?"

Dio laughed madly as he grasped his fist and suddenly unleashed a dark aura that was intense enough to blast those around him off his feet. As he saw his own muscles he cackled with glee."HAH! You and underlings like Yuga alike all thought that Demise was the one at the top, but all along it was _me_ , Dio! I must thank you though, subduing Demise made this all _much_ easier! Yes… _this_ is the power of the Tri-Force eh? It suits this body _perfectly_!"

Dio disturbed everyone as he suddenly scratched his head like he had an itch, and clawed at his own head hard enough to rip some of it off. Dio just laughed as he saw blood fall down, and his wound healed in seconds before he pointed his right finger at Jotaro."You Joestar's tried so hard but in the end, _all_ of your struggles was just the fuel that would ignite my _ultimate_ ascension! In the end, the Joestar bloodline, the citizens of Lorule, and _all_ the other contestants of Battle-World are just."

Before he could finish he found a blade had went through his head, and everyone saw that Polnareff had sneaked around while Dio was ranting and had Sliver Chariot stab him through the head.

Dio eyed Jotaro's ally before the sliver haired man shouted out a driven," _This_ is for Kakyoin and everyone else you killed you bastard! I timed this right, even if you got a whole ton of new powers I just stabbed you through your brain! The World can't save you now that I already unleashed Hamon into your body from the inside! At last, its over!"

Everyone held their breath, till Dio just snickered as his head wound healed instantly."It is indeed over, for _you_ Polnareff! Pitiful…you were so eager to avenge your friend that you made the same mistake. To your credit, that might have worked on my previous self so I'll reward you, with a death to remember! Make him scream… _Killer Queen_!"

Jotaro and Jonathan became consumed with dread as they saw a Stand appear out of Dio once more. However, everyone quickly saw that the Stand was not The World, but a new one.

This Stand looked light in color overall. Its crown was flat, while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling cat ears stand on either side of the top of its head. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of generally light-colored sclera. It had no nose, and its thin-lipped mouth is perpetually closed.

It wore dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs were additionally bandaged in white.

Four short spikes line the top of its back. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own, in varying sizes and external decoration.

As everyone tried to figure out what to make of the new Stand, they quickly realized what was going on as Killer Queen suddenly grasped Polnareff by the neck. Dio snapped his fingers, before the new Stand glowed, and orange lines spread across Polnareff 's body.

Jotaro and the others rushed to his friend's aid but before they could Polnareff screamed in pain, till his body exploded like he was a bomb. Doug saw Sliver Chariot also explode and just grimaced."Great…now the freak can make god damn bombs out of people? The hell…I thought everyone only had _one_ Stand anyway?"

Josuke winced before muttering,Hold on, that Stand looks like the same one that was being one of Dio's assassins earlier on, that freaky Kira Yoshikage!"

Dio just snickered before he crossed his arms."You're not as dimwitted as I assumed boy. Your correct, the Stand Killer Queen _once_ belonged to Kira Yoshikage, but his power became mine, when I absorbed his soul!"

Aqua just rolled her eyes before spitting out,"The more you talk, the more you disgust me. Just die… _Shikai Hyōketsu_!"

The woman Enji tried to finish Dio off by having everything around him become frozen with magic sealing ice, but as her spell froze the entire area of the castle she was shocked to see Dio was suddenly besides her.

The vampire chuckled as the blue haired Enji noticed her before he hissed out,"Nice try…that might have worked on my previous self!" Dio casually slapped Aqua in the face, but she was able to rebound and as Axel caught her Jotaro grinded out,"The hell…did Dio use The World again? He did not even see the attack coming!"

"How observant Jotaro!" Dio smugly retorted." But thanks to the _other_ Stand I absorbed _semi_ willingly from Diavolo, King Crimson, in conjunction with being able to freeze time with The World, King Crimson also allows me to possess the ability to erase time and predict the future!"

Everyone saw another Stand appear alongside Killer Queen, one that's body was covered by a raised diagonal grid, red underneath; save for its face, neck, shoulder guards, elbows, hands, abdomen, crotch, knees and feet/footwear.

Its eyes comprise sharp orifices of a steep inward slant; from which emerge small, round fish-like eyes that have the same fragmented pupils that. Its crown is flat; and from its forehead emerged a raised level that bears a smaller, oval face of the same expression.

Doug just spat on the ground as he struggled to keep his cool."So this prick can make someone's body turn into a bomb _and_ be able to see the future? You were playing around with us before? Bastard…no matter how many tricks you have I'm still going to kick your ass!"

Dio's eyes glowed before suddenly the same broken infinity symbol that appeared on Ultron-Sigma and Superboy Prime appeared on his forehead.

His aura became intense enough to shake the entire castle, and as a ring of light resembling a halo suddenly appeared around Dio the vampire looked smugly at Doug." To be fair, previously I only had enough energy to have one Stand be active at a present time so I went with my own, The World.

But thanks to the boost in power I have from both the Tri-Force and merging with Demise, I can now use the full power of the gift Rabum Alal bestowed to me after winning the previous phase of Battle World, his _Vollständig_!

Assuming that the Black Swan was not merely telling tales…Rabum Alal realized my glorious might and rewarded me by making me part of his _Auswählen_ , a ritual that bestowed me a part of his very soul!

Yes, mine is the letter O, _Ouroboros_! It personifies my hunger to devour and evolve, and thus grants me the power to devour and then utilize the abilities of any devoured soul!

When I was given this power my faithful servant _Enrico Pucci_ realize my greatness must not be denied, and gathered anyone we could find in this makeshift planet, before we went through with sacrificing thirty-six sinners, including Kira, Diavolo, and Enrico himself!

It took some time to properly "digest" all that energy, but at last I can manifest my will in its purist state, I Dio Brando have evolved to the ultimate evolved being… _Heaven Ascension DIO_! At last, all the years of struggle have borne fruit! At last having divine power at my fingertips, I feel so good I could break out in to song! But…I'll save that for my victory."

Dio laughed madly before he casually jabbed his own finger into his brain and casually drilled out blood just to disgust his opponents."Yes…it's been over a century since I obtained immortality, but I didn't feel as absolutely wonderful as I feel now! Divine power suits me, after all it's been my true destiny! At last, I will shape the truth to be how I wish it!"

Cia saw Dio's self-inflicted wound heal instantly before she grimaced."Damn…so that's what all the captives were used for? Everything, was a lie after all."

Dio smirked at Cia before making a beckoning gesture."No…it was not a lie Cia…depending on if your able to see things clearly! I see you had a disagreement with the Black Swan, but I'm not as tactless as Airy! I fully intend to reward all who serve me, I'll even revive Enrico and the others once I create my new world. Yes…why should I erase those who have good sense to them?

I don't know what false hopes and lies the Joestar's and these" heroes" infected your head with but you would do well to see things clearly! After all…my hands are now the divine power that which will create what is the truth, the truth that _none_ will stand in my way!"

Doug saw Cia was looking conflicted before he rolled his eyes, and powered up as hard as he could, releasing enough energy to cause Dio to look at him." You spent over one hundred years conning yourself into thinking you're a god, just like all the other losers who can't face that they suck!

I don't care what rituals you done or what you transformed yourself into Dio…you're still a blowhard that has to be dragged down to earth! You're not going to remake reality itself dude, no matter how" special" you are you keep treating "common" folk as stepping stones and you're going to answer for that!"

"And you think you're the one to make me answer for my sins Fitter? Just try it, I can predict any move you will make, and when your attack fails the price will be turning your body into a bomb!"

"All those skills mean _jack_ if you don't have enough time to react!"

With that Doug vanished in a blur of super speed. Dio just chuckled as he had Killer Queen throw a punch to the left. For a moment, it seemed like Dio succeeded in hitting the Enji, only for Doug's image to vanish, revealing Dio just hit a after image.

Dio just snickered before having King Crimson unleash a backhand strike behind him with enough force to create a shockwave, only him to hit yet another after image. At the same time Doug suddenly appeared right in front of Dio to unleash an uppercut. Doug grinned for a moment, before suddenly a gravitational force pushed his punch away.

The member of Squad 7 was annoyed as he saw yet another Stand appear in front of Dio, this one with a face that was skeletal. It had completely red eyes with thick, spiked eyelashes, and vein-like textures and patterns on its face its head, shoulders, arms and legs bear short, arrow-shaped (↑) vestiges. The back and sides of its head along with a belt incorporating a long, arrow-tipped tail possess a fur-like texture.

As Doug tried to make his blow go through Dio just smirked."Nice try…but thanks to the power of _C-Moon_ , the Stand of my loyal servant Enrico Pucci, I have the power to repel all matter away from me!"

"That so?" Doug seethed out in response." Guess I just have to push too hard for you to push back! _Kaio-Ken_ … _Sanjuu no Kiwami_!"

The blond-haired man let his energy explode before he moved around as a red blur, at an even faster pace than he did when he blitzed Azrael. Even with King Crimson letting Dio sense were Doug would be, his target was moving too fast to react properly and Doug smashed Dio right in the throat, slamming him hard enough to smash him for the wall.

Doug prepared to follow up with a blow to try and shatter Dio's head, only to find a force smash his own head, smashing him hard enough into the wall to leave a crater and move the entire castle.

As Doug coughed up blood Dio laughed once more, before he crossed his arms." It seems I'm powerful enough to leave a dent now eh Fitter? You're quite the beast indeed, but you did not forget _The World_ did you?"

Dio's original stand appeared in front of him once more, now a tad larger and resembling the colors Dio currently had with its eyes now being inverted, producing black sclera, white irises and black pupils.

As The World, Killer Queen, King Crimson and C-Moon all surrounded Dio before the vampire sneered out,"To be precise its now _The World Over Heaven_. I'm still adjusting to the full extent of its new abilities, but the power to bend reality to my will is within my grasp!"

Jotaro cracked his knuckles before blurting out,"Your still one man…everyone swarm him before he finishing adjusting to his new powers!"

Axel spun his Chakram weapons around rapidly before throwing out a dry,"Fine with me…let's see if all of those new powers made him fire proof! _Magma Gale!_ "

The former Dark Enji swiftly used his power to send a powerful heat based projectile Dio's way, but his target enjoyed using his enhanced strength and magic to have lighting come down from the sky, and shoot the attack to shatter it.

As the light faded Jotaro, Josuke, Link, Gamora, Yuri, Drax, and more charge at Dio from all directions. The vampire demon fusion enjoyed having the four Stands block all their attacks at once.

As he saw the Joestar's desperately try to break his defenses he grinned." _With my current power, it would be easy to just kill them all while they are frozen in time. However…it would be wise to test the extent of my current power, so that I don't have any surprises for when I fight the champions from the other worlds. Heh…to the very end you Joestar's will serve me!_ "

Dio casually caught the Master Sword before he threw Link into Yuri, and then uppercut all the others with his many fists at once. He grasped Josuke and prepared to have Killer Queen make his body explode, only for Jotaro to punch his fellow Joestar out of Dio's grip.

Jotaro saw Dio's look turn to pure murder and tried to defend himself, only for The World Over Heaven to kick Jotaro in the gut before he even saw it.

Dio licked his lips before eagerly pummeling Jotaro as fast as he could."Do you see how truly futile it is to defy _my_ destiny you Jojo trash? It was useless before, now its ten times more useless! You attempted to make a mockery out of me, the price for that will be a painful erasure from existence itself!"

Before Dio could try and go through with his murderous desire, he saw a flash and had King Crimson intercept Doug's newest kick. As he kept blocking Doug's attacks he sneered out," You should have joined me when you had the chance…now that I closed the gap in our strength I'll beat the smugness out of you!"

"Try it sucker….stronger dudes then _you_ tried and failed! _Sphere of Might_!"

Doug unleashed an energy blast right at Dio's face, and his target caught it with The World Over Heaven and while he was pushed back a few feet, he was able to shatter it. As he did Axel and Aqua both attacked him from different directions, Axel attacking with his Erupting Volcanic Crusher attack while Aqua risked attacking him with her katana enchanted to an absolute zero state.

Dio snickered before he caught Axel's ax of raw magma with King Crimson, and used the power of C-Moon to have Aqua's fringed blade be repelled by a gravitational force. The villain prepared to grasp Aqua with Killer Queen, only for a reflect barrier the Enji previously set up to repel him. Dio narrowed his eyes and prepared to apply more power to break through it, only for Doug to charge at him.

While Doug was once more using the Kaio Ken, The symbol of the Tri-Force on Dio's right hand glowed as he unleashed enough power to push Doug's fist back. Dio eagerly had all of his Stand's pummel Doug before hissing out,"You truly are a stubborn one Doug Fitter…but its _beyond_ worthless! No matter how hard you swing your fists, you will _never_ strike down a god!"

"I don't _care_ who is in front of me Dio! Like I keep saying, don't matter if it's just a rat or a god or even a godly rat! I don't roll over to _anyone_ , I'll keep punching till it's over one way or another!"

"Tsc…I can admire your sheer tenacity…after all a desire to defy the odds is a trait I share. Alas…your simply _not_ the one fate smiled on. Your heart can accept it or deny it but your body will one way or another when I'm done with you!"

Dio pressed on Doug's right hand hard enough to twist it. Dio took delight in hearing a cracking sound as he smashed Doug through another wall. The vampire prepared to follow up on his assault only for Estelle, Rita, Hilda, Rocket, Yoshi, Mario, Star-Lord, and more to fire projectiles at him.

Dio saw this, and instead of using his various powers to evade or repel the attacks, he merely had his aura explode before he uppercut the combined energy blast upward with his right hand.

Dio just looked in amusement as most of his own castle was vaporized above him, and just gleefully looked at the chaotic sky before he glanced down at everyone." Struggle all you like, but you will all submit to the truth of the world, the truth that this _is_ Dio's world, soon enough!"

Jotaro chuckled at this, causing Dio to raise an eyebrow, before the man in the hat blurted out,"You're the one that's blind to the truth Dio. No matter how powerful you get, people are _never_ going accept you as their ruler!

Only your zealots want you in charge, and half of them you had to make vampires to not talk back! As much as you love yourself talk you're an egocentric prick that few can stand to put up with once they know the real you!"

"Tsc…its _strength_ …not likeability that matters in a _true_ leader Jotaro. When my strength is seen, the rabble will get in line, or suffer till they see things clearly."

"Maybe for a while Dio." Joseph uttered as he tipped his hat."My grandmother told me a few stories about how my grandfather understood you after a while when you were living together Dio! Despite how…assertive you could be, before you became a vampire you had few true friends.

You were to bitter already to open your heart. To hateful of your fellow man, so you only had followers, not friends. Few would accept you, to the point where you have to rewrite reality just to get the love you think you deserve! Such a twisted, GUH!"

Dio showed how annoyed he was at Joseph by using the World to Freeze time, and unfreeze it with his hand thrusted into the oldest of the Joestar's stomach. As Joseph screamed in pain Dio sprouted a psychotic look."I won't let a pathetic fossil lecture _me_! Do you know how vexing it is to be surrounded by inferiors?

The world, if not the universes itself is infested with worthless vermin, and the infection is so severe the only solution is to remake reality itself to how it should be, a realm where the stupid our not allowed to exist! And I'll gladly start off by erasing you first!"

Jotaro tried to rush at Dio from behind on instinct, but King Crimson caught Star Platinum's fists, before Dio eagerly jabbed his own through Jotaro's left lung. As Jotaro coughed up blood Dio threw out a mocking,"Were you going to say, "You will never win Dio?" You thought _wrong_ because you gave in to your base emotions, as always! At long last, it's time to wrap up this old era, so that my glorious new era can begin!"

Dio saw Doug and some of the others coming at him and unleashed another enhanced eye laser blast to keep them back. As they did Jolyne tried to pull Jotaro free using Stone Free, but to her dismay Dio caught her stretchy Stand with Killer Queen, and looked delighted at seeing the twin horror of father and daughter." You have a crafty child Jotaro. Alas you sealed her fate when you deluded her into thinking she was craftier then _me_!"

"NO! Leave her out of this Dio she does not have _anything_ to do with this!"

"Now that's just silly. Of _course_ she has everything to do with this, she is part of the Joestar bloodline and someone who defy's me, in the world such actions are an instant death sentence! And so…enjoy your child's last moment! Killer Queen…it's time for another one to bite the dust!"

Jotaro yelled at the top of his lungs to break free, but Dio held him down as he used one of his acquired Stand's powers to turn Stone Free into a bomb, before kicking the Stand at his other enemies. The Stand exploded moments later, and due to the link between person and Stand Jotaro watched Jolyne scream for him before she exploded.

Jotaro let fury consume him as he cursed Dio out and tried to break out to rip Dio apart, but despite his rage his daughter's killer held him down." Rage all you want, in the end you're just a mere mortal, and no matter how angry a mortal gets he cannot stop the will of a god!"

"I'm going to kill you Dio, nothing you do is going to stop that! You're the same as me, you were a flesh and blood human and you can die just like all the others!"

"That was then Jotaro…you fail to realize how far I evolved! Bah…your too much a dullard to ever see reason I'll just blow you up and make Joseph be the last!"

"You're the one who has failed to see you're not as transcended as you think Dio, but if it's the last thing I do I'm going to drag you down to earth!"

"You failing to do so _will_ be the last thing you, huh?"

Dio was cut off as he saw Star Platinum suddenly glow with light. He was about to move when suddenly he felt a force smash his nose in. As he crashed to the ground he was shocked to see that Jotaro was back on his feet, and that Estelle was healing Jotaro.

Dio quickly looked around before blurting out,"What farce is this? That was, almost like, time froze! No…even after this Star Platinum still can mimic the powers of the World, even after it became The World Over Heaven!? No…you're a mere mortal, you can't mimic the power I now weld!"

"Want to bet on that Dio?" Jotaro angrily stated as he cracked his knuckles." No matter how many relics you devoured your still just a human leeching off that power. Since you got your Stand from those powers, then it seems that my Stand gets that power to! I don't know the details but I'm not going to argue with it now, I'll take anything that helps me kill you for good!"

"Damn it...you won't advert destiny merely by _oversight_ Jotaro! You may have a link to some of my power, but it's impossible for you to be able to use that power as well as me! And I won't let you get a chance, I'll devour your soul to correct this glitch, and add it to the collection!"

Dio charged at Jotaro and had his hands grasp Jotaro by the throat in less than a blur as he pushed the Joestar hard enough to slam him into the wall. As the vampire's Vollständig shined with light Dio pressed Jotaro harder and harder, and had all of his Stand's grasp Jotaro by his limbs to try and squeeze the life out of him." Yes…yes…I think the _perfect_ irony would be your very Stand killing off the rest of your bloodline! No matter how stubborn fools like you are, I'll make every soul in existence bow to my superior power!"

Link fired a few light arrows at Dio, only for the vampire to vaporize them with another eye laser blast. Link just jumped over the projectile and tried to stab Dio in the heart with the Master Sword, and while Dio had C-Moon try and repel the strike, Rita and Aqua combined their magic to push Link forward enough to have the blade of evil's bane strike Dio in his left arm near where the Tri-Force mark on his hand glowed.

As Dio snarled at him Link just looked determined."Dio…I have know you only a short while but I seen your kind, and seen them be undone by their greed time and again. Just like Ganondorf, because you got your hands-on power you think you are power. But you're _not_ power personified Dio, you're just a crafty over ambitious theft! The harder you attempt hold on to power, the faster you lose it! And make no mistake, you cannot grasp on for long, my blade will cut it off!"

Dio sneered and had King Crimson grasp the master sword with one hand while grasping Link's hand with the other. "Bold words, but you may be the hero of your lands, but you're dealing with _far_ bigger fish now! I obtained the power that allows me to, huh?"

Dio was shocked as he saw the image of the Tri-Force glow on Link's hand, before his own mark glowed in identical fashion. Dio's eyes widened as beams of energy interlinked between the two, before Link put out a confident," I know more than you think vampire, _especially_ about the Tri-Force!

You may have absorbed it but, I know from experience even a fractured phantom of Ganondorf does not like being treated like a puppet, and that the Tri-Force will go to its proper master when given the chance. Granted… this is the first time I dealt with two Tri-Forces but, I _know_ you are _not_ its rightful master."

"Bold words boy, and foolish. I'm far more powerful then you, if you have something that's like my power, I'll just take it!"

Before Dio could go on Cia suddenly shot a beam of purple light at Dio, causing the Tri-Force to suddenly rise out of Dio's hand and gravitate to the true one in Link's body.

As Dio's entire aura started to become unstable he saw Cia looking defiantly at him."He might not have been able to do it alone, but he can do it with my help! It was my original purpose to be the overseer of the Tri-Force, despite all of your power I still can bypass it to direct it to Link's!"

Dio had lighting crackle around his body as he resisted Cia's spell." Cia…think very carefully about how foolish your being. You would throw away having your own personal heaven, merely to be subservient to the man who clearly does not return your feelings? You could make him feel the way you want, if you help me recreate the world!"

Cia just looked defiant before she snapped back with,"But if I do this, I'll have earned the _real_ hero's respect! That's worth more than a fake!"

"How sad that you're so misguided Cia, _clearly_ death is the way to liberate you from your insanity!"

Dio had lighting strike Cia, but the former aid to Hilda persisted and kept using her spell to pull the Tri-Force from Dio's body. Link saw the energy start to head into his own before he grinned."Keep it up Cia! As I suspected, since I have the true Tri-Force…this f…this one from Lorule is being drawn to its counterpart from Hyrule. Keep it up and we will cut him off from his power!"

"It does not matter which is the "original" I'll rewrite it to how things should be! Yes…I'll."

Dio suddenly felt a surge of power and with King Crimson's sensory ability he saw Doug was coming at him from above. While he blocked the incoming kick with The World Over Heaven. Doug had the Kaio-Ken blaze out once more to unleash an assault so intense that despite being able to see where Doug would be, he still had to move as fast as he could to keep up.

As Doug kept up the assault he growled out," _Still_ going to think you're a god when you choke Dio? Diss the common man all you want, your kin's the _legit_ weak ones who can't accept things going your way and are so bratty about it that you try and throw genocidal temper tantrums to smash things into what you want!

No matter how many magic toys you steal you can't force everyone to play to your tune Dio, so you either accept it or be a pain in the ass! And since you been one hell of a pain, you're getting one hell of a pounding, till every last ounce of stubbornness is thrashed out of yah! If Ben can go that far…I sure as hell can! _Kaio Ken…times ten_! _Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku_!"

Doug pushed the Kai sage art enhancement magic as hard as he could to enhance his speed and power enough to overwhelm Dio. His blood-sucking target tried to repel Doug but was overwhelmed, and kicked rapidly in the gut enough for him to cough out blood.

This distracted him enough for Cia to be able to succeed in her spell, and pulled the inverted Tri-Force out of Dio.

As it went into the original Tri-Force the sudden rapid loss of energy caused Dio's entire body to convulse. His grasp on Jotaro weakened as a result, causing him to have Star Platinum to syphon more energy from Dio as well, causing Dio's hands to explode, and turn black.

As Dio saw this Jotaro gave the man who killed his child a damming look."What…things not working out according to your grand plan Dio? Seems like your grand truth is nothing but a fake! Well that's too damn bad because you _really_ pissed me off! I don't care how immortal you are, I'm going to have you beg for death before this is done!"

Jotaro had Star Platinum do his own Time Freeze, and grasped Doug as he did. As Dio was frozen the two pummeled Dio with all their might. Jotaro's power to freeze time was much more limited then Dio's, but the two men were able to punch every part of Dio's body before time resumed.

Dio had cracking sounds burst out all over his body before he was smashed through the ground. As he coughed up blood Doug just cracked his neck."You want to die like a man Dio or like a punk? Better think of your words carefully because after you speak them they are going to be your last! Your trump card turned out to be a joker pick, so like it or not you're going to fold!"

Dio saw the pillar of souls had still been going up to the sky before he laughed deliriously."You think, Dio Brando will _ever_ cede victory to scum like you?

You will pay…for mocking _me_! You all may have pushed me this far but your still _only_ mortals! You think like humans who have such little time to live, about things like food leaving a bad taste in your mouth, or living your life with "no" regrets. Such reasoning is as dull as cow dung, and will be the bane of your existence! I, Dio, have _no_ such thoughts! Within my mind is one simple thought, just one! To be victorious and rule! That's _all_! That's all I need to be at peace of mind! How I do it…does not matter, even if it means begging for help!

You keep making this more difficult for yourselves, but in the end I was the one chosen by the all mighty Rabum Alal to be one of his champions, his divergent catalysts! The Vollständig he gave me is proof of this! If you cheated my power away, since I'm now like the Black Swans part of his chosen ones, one of his Dimensional Generals, one of his champions, I'll ask him to correct this oversight! Yes, grant me the power to make things how they _should_ be!"

Doug and the others thought that Dio was just getting delirious, but just as Doug prepared to finish Dio off, to his dread, the Beyonder did seem to respond, as the sky opened up, and a massive golden energy beam descended right for Dio. Doug saw Dio look elated before he cursed out," No…you're not getting bailed out asshole!"

"Of course I will, destiny will _not_ be stopped! _The World_!"

Dio unleashed all the energy he had to have his personal Stand freeze time again, aside from the energy pillar heading down before he looked at the Beyonder's act with delight."Yes…at last, my destiny, my truth will be, huh?"

To the vampire's horror Doug managed to once more grasp on to him before time froze. Dio saw that Aqua, Jotaro, Axel, Link, Yuri, Mario and a few others were behind the Enji but Doug was the only one that made it before he snarled in rage, causing Doug to just laugh."Despite all your tricks you have a lame poker face dude, I could see your play a mile away! Even if you freeze time you're not pulling this off! Losing your toys weakened you, long as you don't get this booster shot you're done!"

"You can't hide your weakness either Fitter! You're just a mortal, I can tell you pushed yourself past your limit! Your feint won't change a thing, I will remake reality to put myself where I belong!"

"Tsc…even if you win you will never make things how you think they should be! Among everything else, that's the biggest difference between you and me Dio! For all your boasting your just an idiot who wants everyone to bow to you, I don't give a damn what the hive mind tools think of me! I don't do anything anymore for _anyone_ , but myself! I did my dues…and am not putting up with the cons any longer!

You may have been around longer then me but _you're_ the one who refuses to see how people are! I don't need those fancy Sharingan, Rinnegan, or whatever Ezan calls his eyes at the moment to see the truth…I _know_ that there is no real _true_ truth, it's just what a man cons others around him to think is true! I just want to be free of all that, and do what makes me content, and I'll fight an entire god damn universe to at last get that peace!"

"You call me a fool but the only way to get that peace in the world is to be gone from it entirely! Since your so stubborn about it I'll grant your wish, I have enough power to kill an idiot like you! Killer Queen!"

Doug just snarled and tried to punch Dio in the face, only for The World to block the blow. The blond-haired man tried to roundhouse kick Dio only for the vampire to catch the kick with his own right hand. Killer Queen then finished appearing and gasped Doug's right hand, before the Stand instantly glowed.

Dio laughed madly as he saw Doug tense up."Your last moments will be seeing me triumph as you fall to pieces, you should have known your place! It's no use, a mortal like you could never have handled the ultimate power anyway!"

Doug had his eye twitch, and as he saw Killer Queen start to pump his energy into his body he turned beat red."That's for me to decide, no one else! _Blade of Might_!"

Doug shocked Dio by using his own arm blade move to cut off the hand that was infected with Killer Queen's power. As his hand exploded in Dio's face Doug focused everything to sheer willpower as he saw the Beyonder's energy beam come for him, and thrusted his severed arm right into it.

As the energy surged into him Dio screamed out,"No, that's _mine_! I have the Vollständig proving that the most worthy of all was _me_!"

"To damn bad you bastard! It's a joke to think anyone has _any_ right to anything other than who gets it first! Finders keepers Dio…anything that will help me get out of this… _anything_ that will help me get on top…I'll take it!"

The two struggled for a bit more, till suddenly two massive golden eyes opened up in the parts of the sky in front of the pillar. From those eyes a voice boomed out," **Your thirst for victory amuses me Doug Fitter, it amuses me enough to attract my curiosity. Even after having your thoughts and memories be an open book your true desire is still not clear. Before this ends, one way or another I want my confusion to cease.**

 **I was wronged before mortality existed, but I seen the history of you humans, it's clear your kind has been chasing progress, however unstable, since the moment you existed.**

 **Arcana is the nature of the soul, the moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope for change.** ** **Yet, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed...** This cycle, this endless climb for perfection has persisted since human "history" has begun.  
**

 **Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaits you. Yet humans, if not most mortals strive to reach a "spot". Yet you, out of everyone in Battle-World you are obsessed more than any other with the concept of true freedom. You don't just want freedom from bondage or oppression like others here, you want freedom from the rules of the world, from the shackles of society. I want to know…why you cherish freedom more than love, wealth, or power. Think carefully Doug Fitter, your fate depends on the answer.** "

Doug paused for a moment, realized that the voice was indeed the same voice he heard before he and the other's ships were forced into the planets, and saw Dio looked confused and tense so it did not seem like a stunt he was pulling.

He then closed his eyes, before forming a wild grin."You that curious and not just pulling my leg? Guess a god would not know what the common man yearns for eh? It's not _that_ complex dude, I just want to keep things simple. Things like true love and riches are just a joke, no matter how hard you hold on to them they fade in time. Everyone keeps planning and scheming but plans roll apart so easily its a joke.

Some people want to leave their mark on the world. Gouken never would shut up about my responsibility to succeed him, Ben, Myers, James, are all obsessed about leaving their mark on the cosmos, their legacy and all that crap, and even Aqua won't shut up about playing nice to keep up a "good reputation", just to keep the elites happy. Piff...like that really matters in the end if you don't roll over for them.

All that petty stuff, it's _all_ a god damn joke! Don't matter what people think of you, it _all_ becomes nothing. Nothing ever _really_ changes, for all their special skills even all those pompous angels and Kais...and all the other" celestial ones" that watch things from afar won't admit just how things _really_ are.

Cosmos and Zannacross are just the same when it comes down to it. Call it "blasphemy" all you want but in the end the light just goes for the soft sell.

But in the end both the light and the dark want change, and _nothing_ 's going to _really_ change, not at that level! Utopia's and paradises are just jokes to laugh at, anything that attempts to comes close to "harmony" is just being not being alive in the first place, not really! All the drama keeps coming from everyone moaning about how things are and pushing to "evolve" into a perfect state that will _never_ happen.

Ben keeps pushing to force things to be like his dream, not caring he's making himself a hypocrite and being just like the dudes we fought to take down in the first place! All life is, is a bumpy road where you try and get what real pleasures before it ends!

Idiots and punks in love with their ego keep trying to suck you in to their cons so you need to be strong enough to not be forced into their crap! I want to be able to do things _my_ way, even if no one else agrees with it! The freedom to not be bound by anyone else's expectations, needs, and god damn hypocritical judgments, even that of Cosmos herself _, that's_ what I want!"

The Beyonder did not respond for a moment, but even Dio hesitated to interrupt him. For a moment Doug thought he was about to be vaporized, but as he braced himself for death the Beyonder laughed hard enough to shake the entire planet that was frozen in time. " **I can see your thoughts Doug Fitter…I can see even in death you stick to your reason. You want to reject the world that Cosmos and Zannacross forged, despite our vast differences I can relate to that. For among everything else, I hate the hypocrisy both of my" Parents" have for reality. Despite being the founders of their existence, all of their wisdom and they still are blind to the reality of existence, the rules of nature, the natural state, the _only_ real state to things!  
**

 **Only those who see reality see anything at all. But still, _you_ do realize that going down this path will put you at odds with your closest friends yes?** "

"Tsc…if my friends don't understand what I hold dear guess the friendship was a sham eh? Like I said, love and friendship is out of a man's hands, only his beliefs, his _pride_ is what he can hold on to! I don't go picking fights, but _no_ one's going to just "domesticate" me, to get me to roll over because they want to have their ego's stroked, not even my "bros". "

" **And yet...as long as the existence Cosmos and Zannacross created remains as it is you will be forced into the desires of others**."

"Maybe, but that's life. I'd rather take what I _can_ get then cause drama over a sham."

" **Hahahaha… that's what you told yourself your entire life, is it not Doug Fitter? I don't blame you, Cosmos and her pawns, including your so-called friend Ben Auro have made you think that's the best you can get out of life**. **You repress your deepest desire to the depths of your subconscious.**

 **Below even that...in the lowest level of the unconscious domain...in what is called by most your Unus Mundus, because you fear it's impossible, because you fear you will be punished and given the fate of a sinner, because you will lose.**

 **But what if your deepest wish could come true? What if you could make your purist desire a reality and be free of the consequences? I understand you have doubts Doug Fitter, you've spent your entire life conditioned to think your true desire is I am from beyond the rules of your entire reality, nothing you dream of is impossible for me to accomplish!  
**

 **Yes...since I am merciful I will assist you in making your dream reality, for I share that dream! Yes, I'm curious to see what happens when someone has the means to at last shatter the shakes that bound them, even if it meant shattering the entire structure of the universe?**

 **I'm curious to see what comes from that, to see what a person will do when he has the chance to grasp his desire when free from any consequence. Thus, I will give you the means to grasp your truth! I'm not as "rigid" as my father, as Zannacross was! You amuse me, that's all the worth you need to have!**

 **Doug Fitter…you have proven worthy to be given part of me, precisely…your curious enough to me for me to distribute my power, my very hunger, to you**! **Rejoice…you are now the chosen of the true supreme god beyond all others!** "

Doug was shocked as the pillar of light expanded…before the Vollständig on Dio flickered, before the energy dissolved and started to head for Doug. This caused the vampire to roar with outrage."No…you have no right to that, that's _my_ destiny!"

Suddenly the sky above turned red before the Beyonder's eyes faded. A red mass of energy shaped like a vicious human skull came in its place before a new, courser voice boomed out," **Shut it loser! You had your chance, so stop your moaning and let the real men take what's there's!** "

Doug saw the red skull fly for him with a wild grin on its face before he blurted out,"The hell is this? Why do you..."

" **Hahaha…don't wuss out now Fitter…embrace who you really are already! You feel better having someone talk down to your level and keeping it real right dog? You wanted the power, right? So you're getting it, the hunger of the strongest being there is! Time to make all posers see who the true winners are, ONCE AND FOR ALL!** "

What seemed to be a fragment of the Beyonder's soul merged with the Auswählen pillar of light, and to Dio's horror the beam he thought would be his salvation turned out to be his damnation as the Vollständig, the fragment of the Beyonder he gave to Dio, forced itself into Doug's mouth.

The member of team seven screamed as his body was overwhelmed with a force he never felt before. The surge of power was so great that it caused the entire planet to shake, and soon shattered the effect of The World. As time at last resumed Aqua watched in horror as Doug's entire body was glowing purple, causing her to instinctively scream out,"Doug _no_!"

She and everyone else was blinded, and Doug's friend watched in a mix of shock and dread as the light faded, and she saw Doug was hunched over. His entire body twitched for a moment, before his body glowed with light. Moments later his previously severed limb reformed, though now there was a black cross like mark that was etched on his hand.

Doug twitched for a few moments, before he looked right at Dio, and grinned as wide as he could. As he did his aura exploded, and his hair suddenly transformed from blond to a mixture of red and magenta, along with his eyes. Raw energy coursed through him, and part of it burned Doug's beard away, though it almost seemed as that was Doug's idea as he grinned at the change.

His aura then exploded, and also changed to a brighter red, and while Aqua and everyone else around him would not realize it the aura was that Goku would have during his basic _Super Saiyan God_ state.

Yuri saw Doug looking more confidant then he's been since the start of Battle-World, as the broken infinity symbol Dio had appeared on Doug's head before he braced himself."Dude…what the hell happened?"

Dio suddenly yelled out in pain, with the departure of the Beyonder's power his entire body started to convulse and fragments of energy burst out of his body. To his friends shock, the sight just caused Doug to chuckle." Ease up Yuri, Dio tried to pull a fast one with his fancy time freeze trick, but it back fired big time. Long story short, I hijacked his power, the power the Beyonder decided that I was worthier of it!"

Axel cringed before he approached Doug carefully."Doug…do you realize what you just did?"

"Hell yah Axel, I'm _winning!_ "

Dio used all of his power to stand back up, before seething out,"NO, this _must_ be a trick, a final attempt to unnerve my resolve. Someone like you could _never_ , GUH!"

Doug suddenly batted Dio with his right hand, a move that while seemed casual packed enough power to slice his opponent's right arm off. As Dio screamed Doug just leaned forward,"Guess someone like _me_ can and just _did_ eh? If you were half the man you said you were you could at least _die_ with some pride! But guess that's just what you are deep down inside eh? This is reality Dio, for all your scheming you're just a whiny little bitch!"

Dio screamed with rage and tried to have The World attack, only for Doug to punch Dio so fast he did not even see it. Doug landed a blow that shattered Dio's Stand, and his legs, and launched him hard enough to send him flying across the entire world in a few seconds, before Doug casually hit Dio as he appeared on the other side and jabbed him in the legs with his fingers, breaking them in the process.

As the vampire bounced a few times across the ground and landed near Jotaro, Doug saw the Joestar look shocked before he chuckled."I'm still getting use to this new power, but I'm sure as hell not sorry! I don't have one ounce of pity for a man who can't man up to reality! What you waiting for Jotaro? You wanted to settle the score and avenge your friends and kid and all that right? Waiting for the right lighting or something!? A man's due his revenge but you got to act and take it dude!"

Jotaro saw Dio was so badly wounded that his entire body was convulsing before he just cracked his knuckles."I have a few answers but, the thing that's clear without a doubt is that you pissed me off way too much Dio. In the end, your truth was _nothing_ but a fake!"

"Your wrong you filthy Joestar, your _wrong_!"Dio shouted out frantically."No matter what, I'll put you in your place!"

Dio then had his wounded right leg squirt out blood to get in Jotaro's eye. As his target winced Dio jumped up with his other leg, madly trying to attempt to bite Jotaro to turn him into a vampire. But despite being blinded, Jotaro's fighting instincts held true. Thus, just as Dio was within range Jotaro had Star Platinum burst out and barrage Dio with punches, yelling out,"This is _your_ place Dio! Die like the dog you are, _Ora forever_!"

Jotaro had his Stand glow, infusing energy into Star Platinum's fists, shattering more and more of the vampire's body with each punch. Dio was too weak to resist and merely felt more and more of himself get smashed before he yelled out a fanatical,"No…I am Dio, I _AM_ Dio!"

Jotaro suddenly uppercut Dio into the air, and as he went flying Dio saw Doug waiting for him, just in time to see the man who stole his power form a wild grin."To damn bad, because _all_ Dio is now is a has been loser! _Shinryuu Ken_!"

Doug wound up his fist and punched Dio through the chest. The now red-haired man punched Dio so fast that his aura surge through Dio's body, causing the vampire who had been the bane of the Joestar's to have energy ripple through his body.

Dio felt every cell he had start to rupture, causing him to yell out one last pained,"Gubaaahhh!" before his body exploded. As Dio's fragments quickly vaporized Jotaro looked around carefully before he winced."Well I'll be…it's for real this time. At last, Dio's dead."

Joseph took a deep breath before he glanced at his comrades."Grandfather Jonathan, wherever you are I hope you can rest easily knowing your body is no longer a puppet for evil.

Aqua winced as she saw Doug slowly float to the ground, looking at his own aura with glee before she felt a chill go down her spine."We won…but at what cost?"

Joseph nodded as he looked around."Well, I'd be keen on celebrating this instant, but knowing how crazy things are around here there could be some other punks wanting to be the top dog around here. Better…"

Doug suddenly cut the elder Joestar off with a curt laugh before he looked up with absolute confidence."Theirs no one else dude, trust me this entire world, including the boss man knows who the top dog is! AT least around here, this match is decided!"

Yuri was about to say something when suddenly the entire planet started shaking. While it was still night out before, the Beyonder used his power to make the planet shift instantly to face his sun like lair before like with Ben after he and the other defeated Super boy Prime, the first son of Cosmos and Zannacross boomed out,"

 **THE NEXT PHASE OF BATTLE WORLD HAS BEEN DECIDED! THOSE WHO REMAIN HAVE ENTERTAINED ME WELL! NOW PREPARE FOR THE FINAL PHASE! PREPARE TO PROVE WHO IS THE MOST WORTHY OF THEM ALL!** "

Everyone besides Doug got on guard as a pathway of pure light seemed to descend from the sun itself, and land directly in front of them. Doug just powered down before he flashed a half-lopped smile." _Still_ doubting the main man guys? Without a doubt, we saw who the true champ was, so let's hurry up to end this joke!"

Yoshi eyed Doug carefully before he gulped." Yoshi knows we won this fight Doug but you really want to go to the next one so soon? Yoshi confused, Doug looks different."

Doug paused, and just chuckled."I know a lot happened dino man but don't think to hard about it. I just am feeling something I sadly have not _really_ felt in years, like a winner! Can't deny this new power is giving me a hell of a good buzz to. Is _this_ how Ben, Lacus, and Ezan feel? This what it means to be special, to be the chosen one? Got to admit it feels damn good, no wonder they try so hard to hog it."

Axel saw Doug's eyes were still red before he slowly walked up to his teammate."Glad your gut got us out of a jam dude, but you _really_ think it's a good idea to have part of our number one target's power in your body? I mean, not sure this gift's going to go all Trojan horse on us?"

"What's with trying to be a buzz kill dude? What… _you_ jacked up your body to be special with all that forbidden magic stuff you did with Xemnas and his boys, think I can't handle a little divine energy?"

"Now's not the time to mess around Doug that was not the same and you know it! Sounds like you got part of this Beyonder's power, his essence is inside you!"

Jude and Leia also walked up before Jude added,"You remember just how dangerous our enemy is Doug? What if he tries to do to you what he did to Luger, Julius, and the others?"

"Piff…you really think we can half-ass this dude?" Doug retorted flippantly." Look…the Beyonder's not throwing a curve ball here, he wants to see who's going to be the champ, right? If I'm the winner, he would not whisk away the chance to see who would come out on top right? Sure, it's risky but, with the stakes as high as they are we can't afford to play it safe right? Maybe having part of his power will give us an edge when its crunch time eh?"

Aqua saw everyone around her displaying various levels of uncertainty before she walked right up to Doug and looked firmly at him." Doug…are you _sure_ you're alright? Even if it's not painful you don't feel anything unusual at all? The Beyonder's, just going to let you keep part of his energy even if you're not one of his chosen ones?"

"Man girl, _that_ shocking that I'm the one who managed to come out on top? It's clear this Beyonder dude just cares about who's the best of the best. C'mon…I know I've not been on my A game last few days but I'm "woke" now girl, everything I went through today made me see things clearly. That's why, we got to move forward no matter what they throw at us right? I know we have to deal with a ton of things but, none of that matters if we don't have time to get to that right?"

Aqua saw Doug's eyes were clear before after a few seconds she smiled softly."Guess what's most important is being able to keep having a future. Well, you do seem out of the funk you been in. Just keep focused so we can end this, huh?"

Doug's eyes and right shoulder suddenly twitched and the sight caused Aqua to get alarmed. However Doug saw Aqua's shock and just snickered before he punched his own arm to make the twitching stop." Don't worry…not stroking out, this bodies just getting use to the new power eh? Not going to deny it's a whole new level of power, but just going to man up to handle it to get the job done."

"Don't get to reckless Doug, we went into this to save what's important to us so don't lose focus ok?"

"No worries their…I know what I need to focus on without a doubt. Cool beans, let's get a move on! I don't know about you all but don't seem right to keep the other finalists waiting eh?"

Doug saw many from Ravio, to Josuke, to a uneasy Cia, to Luigi, to Judith looking at him with uncertainty before he chuckled and walked up the stairs of. As he did Groot saw Doug march on before he shrugged."I am, Groot?"

Rocket just shrugged before he looked around,"Nah it's not you Groot, I don't get it either. Well, guess we survived this so, far right? Still, the dude not going to go back to the ship? When we started he said he cared about it like it was his own damn kid, now he's acting like it's not going to matter? Whatever, my souvenirs are still their so let's make sure it did not blow up!"

As Rocket and his humanoid tree companion went back Mario glanced at Link."What you a think Link? Ben said something horrible may have happened to Doug…you think _this_ is what he was a talking about?"

Link eyed Doug carefully before whispering back,"Nay Mario, this does not match the description Ben told us. Still…with all the powers this Beyonder clearly has, be ready for anything my friend."

As the two members of the Justice Force nodded Doug just glanced back at Aqua, before his eye twitched again. He then narrowed his eyes and walked quickly up the stairs." _Oh, I have my focus all right Aqua, but to be blunt the prize my eyes are on is not what you want! Too bad, a man keeps his word, and I'm going to do what I have to, no matter who's against it! Benny boy…high time your joke of a dream, and the sham world your building ends once and for all!_

 _It was never going to come true no matter how hard you wished it, and I'm tired of you, James, and everyone else beating this dead horse! That's right…don't matter if all the darkness was purged, humans and all the others are just folk who want to be the top dog and lie about it to con themselves into thinking they are more decent then what they are. I see things clearly now, light and darkness, good and evil, hero's and villains, are just the two sides of the same rotten coin!_

 _Both parties force someone to be rigid when people are fluid, so I'm going to throw out the whole damn system and be free of their damn labels! Pa…I see why you did what you did now. You were an asshole, but you had little say in the matter because every day decent honest folk like us are just used as "game pieces" by the" liberal elites" in their game of ideals! But in the end no matter how great the plan is, everything dies in the end, every single plan turns back to how its naturally suppose to be sooner or later._

 _I'm not going to be part of their never-ending games anymore! I'm going to force everyone in the entire universe to see that what it means to live is a miserable cycle of pain, and that anything else is just a pathetic joke!_

 _My whole life I was told I had to compromise to be part of society, but with the power of the Beyonder, we, no, I won't have to compromise to anyone's will, even Cosmos and all of heaven! That's right, I'll be free to live my way, to have true freedom! Yes…the world of true freedom, of absolute independence! Free of all those lies like love and bonds, the reason of Musubi!_

 _Maybe Cosmos made it so that humans had to have weak-ass bonds to live for now, but I'll remake existence itself, to one based on solitude and isolation. The self is absolute, and every living being would live in an independent world, totally separate from all other living beings._

 _The individual will use their mind to shape their world at will into their own personal paradise, without consequences or unwelcome interference by lame dreamers and weaklings who can't handle the truth! Thinking just means pain, in the end its best if we can live without having to think, without having to be dragged down by all those emotions! Maybe we needed those things to live in the current world, but they won't be needed in my new world!_

 _I don't care if every one else in existence thinks I'm wrong, I'm going to fight for my ideals, no matter what it takes!_

 _At last, things will be how they should be, and I'll take out every self–righteous clown who tries and keep the natural order from being restored, even if I have to kill every so-called warrior of light and angel in existence to do it!  
_

 _That's right, this is your fault in the end Ben, this is your fault for pushing this lie so hard that you made most people in the universe think it was legit! You even conned me a little, but now I see things clearly! That's why it's your own fault you're going to suffer when the world of lies you been trying to build's going to crash and burn bro! That's right, and everyone who had faith in you's going to suffer for not seeing what the truth is._

 _Even if it means taking out everything that alive, immortal and all that's in between, all take out everything in my way till there is nothing left! That's right, no one left to judge me, to look down on me! And when I remake reality to how it should be, I'll remake myself to make sure at last the guilt, the shame, the remorse, all of it will be gone from me! At last, I'll have true freedom, from everything, at last real true freedom will be mine! So, get ready bro's, its high time this broken hypocritical joke universe gets its final punchline_!"

 _ **Authors Notes:** _ Firstly, for those confused the state Dio took, the Over heaven Dio was from the recent Joestar crossover game _**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven**_ , in which a Dio from another reality that defeated Jotaro tried to rewrite reality, thus a excuse to have fighters from every Jojo arc be in. It, felt fitting to use a adaptation of that for this.

Next up, if your confused about the Auswählen process, well, in Bleach the final boss of the series, Yhwach, used the power to redistribute the energy he gave to his elite Quincy to, more or less" take from the losers" to give to the winners. In reality this was just a way to keep cutting short most of the last fights in the series and make half of the final arc a lot of set ups that went no where but, even so, it felt like something that could fit here.

I know there might be, more then a few more questions about what happened with that but for now I will say hopefully everything will be explained in time, and just hope that the outcome of today's chapter entices most to keep reading.

Well, hope you liked Doug's arc, next one up is James in among other things, the battle to determined who is the true successor to Luke Skywalker. Hopefully see you all their.


	16. Chapter 216:The Legacy of The Force

_**Chapter 216: James's Arc: Decrypting the Legacy of The Force**_

James was as shocked as everyone else when the Beyonder suddenly appeared in the sky, but as the being of godly power unleashed his surge of power to knock the Great Fox in the direction of one of the planets, James did not waste a second looking at what of the bridge's monitors were still functioning.

As he heard alarms flare up the red haired Enji just kept his glasses positioned."Fox, Bright, can we move at all?"

The leader of the Star-Fox team and the current person in charge of the ship had his longtime friends check things over as fast as they could, before the humanoid Fox blurted out,"That blast hit us so hard even if we manage to get the thrusters back online in time to go back at full throttle, depending on the level of the incoming planet's gravity we might not be able to pull out in time!"

Fox's friend the frog tech wiz Slippy Toad winced as his friend said that before he cleared his throat."No offense Fox, but I _told_ you that it could have come in handy to have installed the new thrusters just in case t…"

"Now is _not_ the time for I told you so Slippy!" The brash blue bird pilot Falco yelled out to his fellow Star Fox member." We need to know how we don't die ten minutes in to the mission!"

"All right calm down Falco! Well…if we can get the primary cannons online in time we could fire a blast to push us back a bit. Course…the big problem is if what we hit makes things even worst."

"Then we better be damn sure we can see what we are shooting at if it comes to that." Fox growled out." Do all you can guys, first impressions are vital and we don't want to start things off here by blowing the wrong thing up. I have a feeling that we are going to have to."

Fox was cut off as everyone felt a strong gravitational force take hold that was strong enough to throw the majority of the group off their feet. As James grasped tightly to the terminal he was on he blurted out a wary," Did…the Beyonder attack again?"

Samus, who was clad in her Chozo armor the moment everyone dived into the Beyonder's reality, check things out with her scanners before she tensed up." Not sure just yet Elrond, but at the moment my scanners are picking up readings that are really close to the way most ships use energy to manipulate gravity."

Tails got some of the systems to reboot with some skilled rewiring, before he saw something to make him wince." Your hunch is right Samus, I think we just got hit by a ship's tractor beam! Guys get ready, they were waiting for us!"

James saw were Tails was pointing and saw that the ship that seemed to be hurling the Great Fox with the tractor beam was a grey wedge like ship that the scanners said was a massive 9,566.29 feet long.

Luke and some of the others saw the spaceship and tensed up."The hell, is that one of the Zannacross Empire's Nova Crusher ships? Some of that freak's forces still alive after all?"

James sighed before he cleared his throat."Luke I know we got hit hard but try and remember the mission debriefing. It looks close but the design looks more like the warships used by the Galactic Empire from the AP era, by the ships that were most commonly called Imperial Star Destroyers.

We don't have enough data to know just how dreadful the commander of that ship might be but, it's safe to say this is far from an ideal start."

Sonic and some others saw some warning sighs flare up as the radar rebooted, just in time to show that several TIE fighters were racing around the Great Fox and shooting at its engines to try and disable it before the blue hedgehog tensed up."I like taking things fast but this is not the cool kind of speed man! Guess we got some bad guys ready to rumble! Let's introduce ourselves Shadow!"

James saw the heroes from Mobius all get ready to head out before he tensed up."Hold up just a moment Sonic. Let's not dash into the ring till we know what we are up against."

"Chill out dude this is _no_ time to be slow!"Sonic retorted as he wagged his finger." No need to freak out, we all busted _far_ worst machines then those dinky space ships buzzing around right now.

I trashed a lot more ships back when Egg man tried to throw down with the first Death Egg and this time I have Shadow and all you guys having my back!"

James sighed as he got the first set of feedback on scans of the Star Destroyer." That's very true Sonic. Don't mistake my caution for cowardice, I merely think it's vital we know just what we are dealing with here.

Remember, the Beyonder seems to have recreated people from all era's of history, its nearly like when we had to fight through every villain in existence to get to Zannacross, only this time the numbers are not even.

I'm just saying, we have little margin for error here so we have to make every step from here on a well calculated one."

Everyone heard more alarms blare out as even more TIE fighters fired on the Great Fox. As the Star Destroyer also started to fire on the ship Fox winced." I'm all for being prepared James, but with all due respect we don't have all day here. Got to make do with what we got and trust our instincts. Tell the Gundam pilots to prepare to launch!"

Slippy tensed up as more warning sighs appeared on the monitors." It's no good Fox, this tractor beam is more advanced than we thought, its preventing the launch gear from moving! It's like some Ion surge is part of the tractor beam!"

"They are no novices to fleet combat, and if we blast out of our own ship now we might not have a chance to repair the damages afterwords. Damn it, can Setsuna use that Trans-Am thing on his 00 Qan Gundam to warp out?"

Luke got flustered before he turned to James."C"mon James you're a Enji Master, between you Jade, Tear, and the others you can't throw out a spell that will allow us to breath in space?"

The member of Squad 7 took a deep breath to maintain his composure before he responded with a wary,"I'm sure we can Luke, but before we do we have to make sure the enemy does not have the means to disable the spell. If they do when you're in space, it could be a fatal mistake."

As the Great Fox got hit again Luke's comrade the long-haired spear using mage Jade the "Necromancer" walked up and readjusted his glasses."Master Elrond its indeed wiser to know as much about your enemy as you can, but from my own experience is it not also wise to act while you still can? Just saying, he who hesitates is lost is remembered for a reason."

James saw many like Luke, Sonic, and even the more reserved of his allies like Samus were starting to look more and more flustered, but before he could say something suddenly a crude male voice bellowed out," Look what's decided to drop in! Not sure if your mates with "Monado" boy or not but if you thought you could pull a fast one on the _First Order_ , you're going to regret it!"

James realized that the sound came from someone forcing open a transmission to the Great Fox, and saw that the person who taunted them came from a being that was rapidly flying past the TIE fighters.

At first the figure looked like a bronze and black jet like fighter, before it flew right in front of the Great Fox and transformed to a more humanoid shape.

James and the others saw vie the monitors that the new threat was a being that had thin limbs with blades for fingers and the framework of its body appeared almost skeletal. It also had a cannon mounted on its head. Finally, it had an "abdomen" that is the engine used to give it flight.

The "Metal Faced" being eyed right into the Great Fox before cackling." Not sure what kind of" fresh meat" you lot are, but you will be charcoal soon enough if you don't see things clearly!"

The Metal Faced foe had his claws crackle with energy before thrusting the Great Fox, discharging voltage into the ship. Tear quickly utilized her power as a "Seventh Fonist cast a magical barrier composed of light energy to protect everyone from harm.

While her barrier protected everyone on the bridge from harm, Tails tensed up before blurting out." We better do something fast or every circuit on the ship's going to be deep fried!"

"Enough of this!" Shadow rasped out sternly as he narrowed his eyes." Time for some Chaos Control to shut this metal loudmouth up. Let's _go_ Sonic!"

The member of the Justice Force nodded, but as the two heroic hedgehogs prepared to unleash their full power the Metal Face hissed out," Personally if it was up to me I'd just deep fry unwanted guests for the fun of it! But guess we will see how much sense is in this can eh? Alright Ren, they are all yours!"

James saw a transmission request come in before he raised an eyebrow, then held up his hand." Be on standby guys, let's see just what kind of introduction we get. Even if it's just a trap it will give us more time to gather intel."

James saw Sonic pause, before he nodded. The Enji Master pressed the receive transmission before many individuals appeared. Center most was a man clad in black with robes and a samurai like helmet.

Knuckles saw the man in the mask had no eye parts and just rolled his eyes."Oh c'mon guys! Anyone dressed up like that is clearly evil! He looks right out of one of those Zannacross cultists!"

"Not necessarily Knuckles." James responded cautiously." His attire reminds me of that of a Sith Lord called Darth Revan. While most of the" Dark Lords of the Sith" were the most devout servants of the darkness, not all of them were mere puppets of the Dark Side.

I remember Kira talking about how Revan walked neither the light or the dark but his own grey path for the greater good.

The archives on him were not complete but they said that while at first he seemed like a pure villain who tried to enslave the galaxy with the Star Forge weapon, only for it later to be revealed that it was all a effort to prepare his former comrades, the Jedi Knights of the invasion from the soul sucking _Vitiate_ , the man who was at the time the Emperor of the Sith and a man that was thought to have had direct contact with Zannacross himself. I should have studied more from the angel's personal records to…"

Before James could go on the masked man on the screen cleared his throat to cut in with a detached," I see you're an educated man, how refreshing, this is _not_ a hopeless venture. Alas while you possess some knowledge your clearly based your intel on alternative facts. Yes…if you wish for salvation you must forget what you have known and embrace the true history, the true future.

I'm _not_ Revan, and while I'm skilled with the "dark" side of the force I'm not a Sith, I'm of the new superior order of the future, I am Kylo Ren, the _master_ of the Knights of Ren.

I presume you heard about what Battle World is from the Beyonder like all of us. I can understand if it's a jarring transition, it was for me. Since I'm a man of mercy I had figured I have my comrade Mumkhar here give you a chance to" calm down" and see things clearly. You must realize that it's in your best interest to join the _superior_ power."

Luke snorted at Ren's declaration before he grasped his fist." Think your hot stuff eh pal? You talk big when your just another." Luke's old friend Guy jabbed Luke in the stomach." Knock it off Luke, don't let the guys here get on your nerves already."

As Luke coughed James saw Ren was motionless and just sighed." Forgive my friend, the weather here is a tense one if you catch my drift. However, you must concede it's hard to take your word when its being handed to us at gun point."

"It's true your ship is entirely locked down by the superior power of my warship, the _Resurgent-class Finalizer Star Destroyer_. However, while your _entirely_ at my mercy, that's _not_ the only reason you should listen to me. I don't know the back ground and life styles of you all but I assure you siding with me is the best choice you can make if you have any desire to live.

That's not because I threaten to kill you, though I will if you are a danger to my own, its merely because siding with me is the best way to win and thus, live."

James saw that Kylo Ren was motionless this entire time, and tried to keep his own poker face up." Is that a fact? You must forgive me for being a bit, skeptical about such a statement when we have just arrived and only have your word to back that."

"Understandable, but you would be wise to accept quickly, that Supreme Leader Snoke…is _wise_."

"Snoke… _seriously_?" Sonic muttered under his breath to Knuckles and Luke." Sounds like one of those Pokémon. Then again…if this place is as crazy as they said then maybe a Pokémon is the big boss here eh?"

Kylo suddenly grasped his fist tightly before cutting in with a suddenly emotional," It would not be wise to defy the wisdom of the supreme leader, or defy me! There are still those who defy the wave of the future.

However, their days are numbered, and soon the Last Jedi and _all_ who are foolish enough to rally behind such hypocrites will be blow out like a candle like the flicker they are! If you insist on being stubborn then I'm afraid since we lack time then you will have to be educated by pain! Its futile to hope, there is absolutely _no_ …"

Before the self-proclaimed leader of the Knights of Ren could finish his rant, he was cut off as an explosion blasted out of the Finalizer near its tractor beam, causing its hold on the Great Fox to weaken. As everyone saw Kylo Ren nearly trip he quickly regained his balance, and swerved to his right." What the hell was _that_ Plasma? What do you mean a shadow bomb hit the Tractor Beam? I don't care if they are stealthy projectiles, it's your job to make sure we are defended! What… _Sleeve_ units are suddenly on our radar?

Hux told me that the Phantom Pain forces were on the other side of the planet! Damn it, tell Shaing to deploy now and blast away all the rats and contact Davros, Luxaar, and Egil _now_! I _won't_ allow that smug faker to make a fool out of me! If this is a stunt you will all pay!"

As Kylo Ren looked more frantic and erratic by the second the transmission was cut off. As more explosions erupted out over the large Star Destroyer Mumkhar saw the Great Fox start to have its systems be restored before he cackled." I'm having a hunch the boss's are not going to care if I blow you up now. Sucks to be you!"

The robotic being suddenly had a large cannon form above his head, and while it rapidly charged up power, before Mumkhar could open fire a barrage of large energy beams collide in to his right side, forcing him off the Great Fox.

Mumkhar and his would-be attackers both saw that the attacks came from a red humanoid mobile suit. As a smaller light blue suit and a heavier bulkier green suit opened fire a female voice cut in with a projected,"Mumkhar you Mechon butcher, you're _not_ going to spill any more blood! Lin… Irina…pile it on this metal faced bastard so he can't escape!"

Mumkhar had his thrusters blast him upwards and saw the red mobile suit charge at him before he snickered." Is that the squeaking of _Elma_ I hear? What's got you so revved up lass? Still sour I killed your mates back in that battle over _Shuigang_? Nothing personal, I just enjoy winning! Well, killing and winning but one goes with the other! It's cute how determined you are but trust me, your little Skell's can't make the difference against a superior being!"

The Skell pilots all swerved around and fired at Mumkhar from all directions, and as James and those around him saw the pilot of the red Skell had a beam saber appear before Amuro saw the Skell try to stab Mumkhar in the face and looked confused." Wait, is that a Gundam? They have Gundam's in, whatever this place is?"

"Not quite." James uttered to the ace Gundam pilot." The face and other aspects looks different but it's entirely possible this is some kind of mobile suit like machine form an earlier era."

"We can ask about it when we are not at risk of getting blown up." Fox dryly threw out." I just need to know if we can trust these new units to not blow us up."

"Well…check the line and see if we can open a dialogue. For now, I think it would be good to fortify our positions." James threw out wryly. The others nodded, and the pilots prepared to launch they saw Mumkhar suddenly get blasted in the back by a volley of green energy blasts.

The blasts came from a TIE fighter before a new open transmission burst out with,"This is Poe Dameron of the Resistance! I managed to escape with a member of the First Order and request a emergency landing! My new pal requests sanctuary to!"

A new tense male voice blurted out," That's right, I'm FN-2187! I know its a hard story to buy but I had it working with the First Order and want to join you guys!"

"Heh...you need a real name man. I know, I 'm going to call you Finn!"

" Finn...yah..I'm Finn! I told Plasma I was not just another cog! I'm going to be more then a pawn, I'm going to be!"

While Finn was firing at Mumkhar as he spoke, the higher ranked member of the First Order showed just how much he thought of the man's betrayal when his free hand shifted unnaturally to have its claw extend and slice right through the near by TIE fighter, causing Finn and Poe to die painfullly as their craft exploded. Hearing their deaths caused Mumkhar to snort out," Bah, that brat Ren really is running a loose shift if punks can just escape in a battle! Whatever, no weak homs are going to stop me!"

Mumkhar 's enjoyment of his kill was cut short as Elma took advantage of his lack of focus to slash across his right shoulder with her Skell's Beam saber to try and overpower his hand and stab it through his face."Maybe Mechon Killers like you are programmed to feel superior, but your "specs" can't allow you to escape justice forever!"

Before she could try and finish her target off a red energy blast zoomed through the Mecon's left shoulder, blasting a hole in it, also blasting off the arm of the Skell in front of it. As Elma screamed in pain a cold calculated voice uttered,"Specs alone won't be the decisive factor, but our superior resolve _will_ dog."

Elma, her teammates, and those on the Great Fox saw that the blast came from an incoming mobile suit like machine closing in fast behind Mumkhar, one colored primarily gold with red and white accents, with its chest notably features a golden symbol on a white ground, which in turn is surrounded by red.

Elma saw the new machine swiftly drawing a glowing energy sword in one hand and a glowing Ax in the other before she cringed."What, the, _Vercingetorix_ here?"

The Kightmare frame Skell evaded the incoming projectiles so swiftly that its pilot's skills nearly made the Vercingetorix look like it was moving at super speed, but Elma saw that the incoming foe was not using any illusions as the new threat nearly sliced her Skell's head off.

As she stayed on the defensive she hissed out,"Shin Hyuga Shaing, you at _last_ show yourself? Are you prepared to answer for what you done?"

"Interesting…you think you have the means to kill me woman? I'll be happy to burst your bubble…along with your cockpit."

Mumkhar grumbled as he flew back and glanced at his trigger happy back up."Shaing…don't get to trigger happy you wanker, you nearly fried my arm off!"

"Tsc…moaning is distasteful Mumkhar, we have more than a few replacement arms. I would assume a being of logic would not mind a minor inconvenience to size victory. Yes, this farce has gone on long enough. It's about time the winners take the spoils."

"What fitting timing Shaing…such thoughts crossed my mind, so I'll go and take them!"

Shaing saw a warning sigh and swerved around to see a missile coming for him. While he slashed it in half, from the smoke emerged a blazing red mobile suit of twenty-two meters.

The mobile suit had a beam naginata flash out of its shield to slice through the Vercingetroix 's beam sword, and the movements caused Amuro to get alarmed." That mobile suit, those movements, is that, Char? Wait, he did not sneak on board with us did he?"

James eyed the new mobile suit carefully before he shrugged."No, that's not the _Nightingale_ Amuro. Its, nearly looking like how Char came across during one of the Zeon propaganda films during the war."

"What do you mean? But that would not make him a real person!"

"He was just as real when the Beyonder saw him, thus he is just as real in Battle world. In any case lets survive long enough to find out.

Swerve around while they are distracted, and see if we can flank them."

Fox nodded, and as the Great Fox moved around Shaing tried to cut down the interloper, only to find the new red mobile suit was fast enough to keep up with him." Tsc…still getting to full of yourself, _Full Frontal_? That _Sinanju_ of yours seems to be able to keep up with me, but even the so called "Red Comet" does not have the means to shoot me down!"

"I'd wager against that. But even aside from me, I'd say despite your side having the larger warship the superior fire power belongs to us. Don't take my word for it, why don't you prove your point and show that was worth all the effort to get this _Seiouki the Insa_ started eh Prince Uther?"

Shaing had an alarm sigh flash across his radar before he saw a massive green energy blast race for him. He had the Vercingetorix dash downwards and saw the energy beam race on to hit the _Finalizer_ , and land a strong enough hit to crack the massive Star Destroyer's shields.

James and his group saw that the blast came from a mech that looked like a Gundam, with armaments that made it look very kingly.

As Shaing saw the new arrival come for him he narrowed his eyes." Damn, they were able to get the sphere reactor working? I'll give you credit for pulling that off but that won't be enough, not to my true, huh? What, an order to _withdrawa_ l? Damn that Ren, loses his resolve the moment he loses the advantage.

Bah…things are not set just yet, I'll play along to that bumbling clown a little while longer. Frontal, Elma, new interlopers, enjoy breathing a little more time before the curtain falls."

As the Vercingetorix suddenly had additional thrusters blare out to head in the direction of the Finalizer, Mumkhar got hit in the leg by Elma's team before he sneered." This is not over meat bags, savor this because you will all fry soon enough!"

The metal faced villain had a small orb pop out of his chest to unleash a large burst of special chaff smoke to stop his would-be attackers. Some TIE fighters peppered the enemy side with green energy blasts to help their commanders, and while they quickly were shot down they gave their superiors enough time to get out of harm's way.

As this unfolded Slippy looked at the Great Fox's systems he grinned." Everything's back to normal now Fox! You all can launch now!"

James saw Falco, Samus, Sonic, and the Gundam pilots on board look eager before he readjusted his glasses."Hold up just a bit, we might not need to launch anymore, the fighting just might be over, for now at least."

"Seriously dude?" Sonic grumbled out." No offense dude but you spent so much time "feeling the situation" that the race is already over!"

"I know it's a tense situation Sonic but this is _not_ a race, better to hold the line then waste valuable resources on things that are non-essential. Besides, I did not say stand down, just be on standby.

One group seems to be withdrawing but, not quite sure we can trust the enemy of my enemy is my friend line of thought just yet."

James saw the others nod, before on screen a purple mobile suit flew up to Full Frontal. After a few moments its pilot blurted out,"Commander, the First Order forces seem to have withdrawn, at last as far as the Rozen Zulu 's sensors can tell anyway."

"Nice job Angelo. Relax, I don't think it's a feint, our enemy clearly falters when things change. Have Miranda look over things with Elma's squad to make sure, meanwhile, let's have a chat with the new contestants yes?"

James saw Full Frontal's face appear on the main monitor before the masked man smiled." So… _you're_ the one that got the combined Knights of Ren and Knights of St. Michael all worked up? Are _you_ supposed to be the new players the Beyonder was talking about? The one's that would change the outcome of this little game?"

"That depends on just what this game is all about." James retorted dryly." Forgive the lack of tact, but we seemed to arrive in the middle of a warzone with little idea on what is going on, and are introduction was someone pointing a very large gun to our collective heads."

"Fair enough, Ren has come across a someone who gives an awkward first impression. Well…I'll be happy to give you "new comers" the full story. Of course, it's rather rude to do so in a combat stance, and I'm sure my comrades would want to give their take so I humbly request you come onboard the _Anakin Solo_? "

"Onboard… _Anakin Solo_? Is, that a giant, or a living space ship? "

"Heh…I see you been around, but not quite. Anakin Solo is the name of our forces command ship, our commander, _Jacen Solo_ named it after his dear departed brother. Commander Solo is…most interested in you all and would hope you're adjusted enough to have a proper introduction."

James glanced as everyone saw another Star Destroyer, this one colored solid black, heading in the direction of the Great Fox. As he saw more Skell's surrounding the ship along with cross-shaped space ships had a fiberplast body that was all irregular planes and angels, with a matte-black finish camouflaged with an eye deceiving pattern of tiny blue points that made it extremely easy for it to be over looked in space, he looked at everyone before he steeled himself." We will gladly take up your offer, as long as its genuine."

"Heh…I can understand your cation but I assure you this is just a desire to meet. I can promise you, if we wanted to destroy you, we would not have to lie about it. Very well…you will be given instructions on how to dock with the _Anakin Solo_ properly, see you on board the command deck."

Full Frontal's image faded, and James looked around before Luke raised an eyebrow."So…did we get saved by the good guys or the even _nastier_ bad guys?"

Guy shrugged as he grasped his sheathed sword tightly." Well…they seem more civil at least but not really sure we can trust anyone in this entire dimension after what you guys said happened with the guys who first entered this place."

Luke and Guy's comrade, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, the blond-haired princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear on their world of Auldrant, saw her friend doubt and shrugged." I would not say it's wise to trust anyone but at the same time, it would be best to be diplomatic as long as the situation allows, right? I mean…as long as we cannot contact Ben and the other groups, we must trend carefully."

"Quite right Natalia." James uttered gravely." This seems to be a _very_ extreme game, but in the eyes of this Beyonder…a game never the less. Long as we at least play along, we can only hope the cosmic host will not get to volatile. At the very least, let's see just what our best options are here. Let's get ready to board guys."

Sonic shrugged as he did some stretches." Great…more rants from dudes who's names I'm not going to even remember by the end of the day, bad guys love their rants all right. Well…I see your point man but let's get ready to take off at the blink of an eye. After seeing what the Beyonder did to the universe last time I get we have to be careful but, at the same time we came here to fight as hard as we can right?"

Samus saw Knuckles, Blaze, and a few of the others nod before she sighed." Guess after how big a deal it was taking down Zannacross even _I_ thought just maybe high stakes life or death fighting was a thing of the past but…I'll give the kid and the others some slack since this whole thing seems like a loop hole. Thankfully, evil may have faded from the universe but my bounty hunting and survival skills haven't.

Now…just got to make sure my ship's own systems are primed to go. Hey, what was your name quarian mechanic? Tali, right? C'mon with me to give my ship one last check while we have the time."

James saw the woman clad in Chozo made armor depart before giving him one last anxious look. The member of Squad 7 saw uneasy looks all around before he grimaced, and looked at his transmitted, only to be dismayed to still be unable to contact Ben and the others.

He swiftly walked to the docking bay as he thought of all the possible outcomes." _Damn it, I know even the best plans can go array but the plan fell apart instantly. I'm not even sure if Ben, Cloud and the others survived. No, they are not the type to fall so easily, I know it._

 _I have to do my part, but I admit, the others are right, I'm rustier then I wish to admit. Ben, Ezan, Doug, Cloud and a lot of the others have still trained to keep their skills up for future Enji Budokai's and what not._

 _But…aside from a few displays of archery and magic every few weeks I have not really trained for combat situations since we beat Zannacross, I truly thought that that era was over._

 _I suppose its cold comfort that Cosmos thought the same thing, because my combat instincts clearly have rusted. It was only luck no one died because of it. I just have to shape up no matter what, even if we can't get back with the others. I have to prove to the others that I did not become a Enji Master just for a formality, and now's time to prove that._

 _And to do that, I have to see every aspect of this Battle World carefully. I know the others are on edge, I don't blame them with what's at stake. But while we need sharp instincts to react properly in time, we also need to see as clearly as we can what we are reacting to if we hope to survive. Well, Han Solo was known as a hero that helped the Jedi Luke Skywalker take down the Death Star, time to see if this Jacen is the same kind of man_."

James saw Jade, Amuro, Master Chief, the Turian sharpshooter Garrus Vakarian, and the Enji from the nation of Fendel, Malik Caesar, go up to him to ask various questions. After addressing their concerns and planning for countermeasures in the advent of a trap the Enji Master made sure the Great Fox was ready and went onboard the Star Destroyer.

The Quincy Enji and his comrades saw a blond-haired woman in a military outfit waiting for them. While many soldiers were surrounding her, some human, some from humanoid races James could not identify.

Despite the tension the woman gave a pleasant smile."Hello everyone, welcome on board the Anakin Solo.

I'm Leila Malcal…Lieutenant Colonel of the W-0 Unit and serving as the makeshift tactical forecaster for the ship. Colonel Solo sends his regards but is still dealing with the after math of the battle so he sent me in his place. We hope your boarding was not to jarring and hope we can work together to overcome this crisis."

James saw the soldiers around her did not express any hostility and just nodded. "Thank you for the welcome Miss Malcal. I'm sorry if we must forgo formalities but, time would seem to be of the essence. I, oh?"

James and the other Enji and Justice Force members got up as two men rapidly approached them. One was a man who had messy flame red hair, sky blue eyes, and clad in brown robes.

While looking like he was not quite at the age of adulthood the man's calculating look forced those in front of him to take him seriously.

To his side was a young man with blue eyes and long blue hair tied in a single braid.

Lelia saw Sonic, Luke, Samus, and many of the others tense up as the two men stepped into Ben's friends' "personal space" before she tensed up herself." Oh don't worry, they are just making sure things go smoothly.

The blue haired man has been the most skilled member of the W-0 unit, _Akito Hyuuga_. And the other one is a member of the _Galactic Alliance Guard_ that answers directly to Colonel Solo, Padawan of the Jedi, Ben Skywalker."

Luke and a few others got shocked at hearing that before Luke muttered,"The hell is this? This supposed to be some sort of joke?"

Ben Skywalker heard that and narrowed his eyes before he stepped up."Think I'm a joke because of my age? Keep that up for long and see who's laughing."

James chuckled before cutting in with a wry,"That's not quite what he meant. It's just, we both have a good friend who goes by the name of Ben, and have heard of the legendary Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Are you by chance his son? Is, he on board this ship?"

The young Jedi just eyed James carefully before responding with a wary,"Your aware of the Jedi? How?"

"I'm, an avid historian. I'm well aware of your father's ventures, and hope we can work with him to resolve this mess, thus hoping he is on board."

"Is that so? Well, you should know my dad, Luke Skywalker is not here. Enough, just explain yourself to Jacen and we will see what to make of this."

Ben got in front of the group as Akito got behind them. James saw some of his group look at each other before he sighed."I hope you understand we desire to leave some of are group here, just to make sure things are alright."

Ben saw Master Chief looking at him, and after looking at the Spartan commando for a few seconds he nodded."Sure…long as they don't cause trouble that's fine. Come follow me."

"Of course. Keep a close eye on things eh Chief?"

Master Chief looked at his fellow Spartans before nodding."Understood Master Elrond. I and the rest of Blue Team…Kelly, Linda, Fredric, Urdnot Wrex, Thane Krios will monitor the north side while the members of Fireteam Osiris squad, Jameson Locke, Holly Tanaka, Olympia Vale, Edward Buck, Cora Harper, and Vetra Nyx will oversee the south. Best of luck Enji."

"Same goes to you Chief." James retorted cautiously as he saw the young Skywalker's reaction to hearing the word Enji, and saw the mix of Spartan, Turian ,Krogan, and Drell commandos quickly go patrol the area before he followed Ben and the others into the depths of the ship.

After a few minutes of going through platforms the group quickly arrived on the command deck. Their James noticed many distinct individuals, including Full Frontal awaiting them, but saw that they were all keeping their distance from a man clad in black armor with a small black cape attached to his back. James saw this man with brown eyes and brown hair shaped in a bowl cut looking keenly at data presented to him by a blond woman.

After a few moments of silence, the man just swerved around to glance at James. "Thank you, that will be all… _Tahiri._ So…you're the ones that stumbled right into Kylo Ren? Well…we will see just how Battle-World will change because of your arrival. I am Jacen Solo, Colonel of the Galactic Alliance Guard, and current acting commander of the make shift Alliance here.

Now…I would very much like to know just who you are and why this…Beyonder decided to add a new piece so late in his cosmic game. You should know, I'm very _good_ at detecting lies."

James felt a calm, but sharp aura pulsating through the man and glanced at his comrades, before giving a pleasant smile." I assumed someone of such high rank would possess such skills. I'm James Elrond, and I know you might not be aware of us but all the same we are all agents of the galactic Lylat Kingdom.

We would be happy to help but that being said, we are all a tad confused about the situation. I hope you can trust that we suddenly arrived in this" Battle-World" in front of that other warship."

Jacen glanced at Ben, and the younger man looked at his superior patiently before his superior closed his eyes." Lylat Kingdom you say? Well…we already seen that the Beyonder has chosen individuals far beyond the "Unknown Regions" …and since you're here it must means that he sees that all of you have enough skills to give him a "good show". Because in the end, Battle-World's purpose is _very_ simple, it's to fight. Yes…fight, and fight, and fight, till only one side remains.

It's been more or less a week since we were all gathered from our home planets and brought to this make shift world. It matters not if it's one person or a team of individuals that wins, any group that emerges with the most Magatsuhi, an essence that is life force energy, and demolishes their opponents will be the victor, no matter what means he or she used to size victory.

It was a tad…chaotic during the first phase but, as the fighting broke out over the world below, this fragmented planet that's pieces are most belonging to a middle-class world called _Shuigang_ , along with fragments of other worlds such as the salt planet _Crait_. Those of us who shared similar views naturally formed alliances to make the most out of the situation.

Yes, those you see before you are the leaders of are respected groups, worlds, and what not. I told you who I am, and you seemed to have already been introduced to Full Frontal, commander of the Sleeves independence forces."

Jacen then pointed to a middle-aged man with short black hair in a military outfit."This is Defense Secretary Nagi, head of the BLADE unit, a force that protected all that remains of their group of humans before he and those in his world were transported here. He is where the Skell machines came from."

Jacen next pointed to a humanoid cat like man." This is Prince Ga Jiarg head of the proud Wrothian warrior race, who was sent here from the same place as Nagi."

James and the others then saw him point to the next man, the humanoid who looked like a praying mantis, with a cape, and a very harsh look." This is _Lord Arktivus Brevon_ , commander of the forces from Shuigang who was…trying to establish order before he found himself here. And this would be General Alma… general of the militant faction of the Kronos military force."

The possible son of Han Solo proclaimed as he pointed to a tall man with grey skin, white hair that formed a bang over his face and a black and neon blue uniform.

Jacen then pointed into another humanoid slightly taller than a human, with pink skin, a bald face with a few stray hairs on his head and clad in metal armor with a cape." This is the leader of the Zinyak… ruler of the Zin race."

Zinyak made a small bow before he grinned." Charmed I'm sure. Good of you to pick the right side, the Zin are the most advanced race in the universe, once we make up for our lack of numbers the fanatics will crumble shortly. When this matter is settled I'll be all too happy to give everyone a free copy of _Zinyak: Galactic Overlord and Head Emperor of the Zin Empire, a life_. I assure you it will be one of the most riveting novels you have read since its written by yours truly. "

Jacen gave Zinyak a cold look and he clamped up, before he then glanced at a regal looking blond man with a crown." And lastly, this would-be Prince, no… _King Uther_ , ruler of the Insalaum people. _He_ was the one piloting the unique mecha, the "Holy Vessel" _Seiouki the Insa_ earlier.

We are individuals who come from different backgrounds and have different desires. But…we are all rational enough beings to see our situation, and put aside our differences to emerge as the victor. That's why, despite how sudden this is we all hope you chose to be rational as well."

Sonic saw everyone looking at his group intently before he chuckled." Well, I can't judge you guys since we are a motley group of guys to. Still…don't take it personality if I can't remember your names yet, been a lot of new things to take in today.

Still… I'll give you guys that your looking better than the other team. That Lord Bucket Head or whatever nearly seemed like he had his own mask on so tight it caused a screw loose or something."

Jacen just looked at Sonic carefully, before to everyone's shock he emitted a dark chuckle." Kylo Ren…does seem to be a _especially_ delusional individual. He really thought he could unnerve me by saying he was the true successor to Darth Vader. That pretender acts like he understands the true nature of the Force when he has no idea its _true_ power.

Tsc…he may be a deluded puppet but, some of his current comrades are powerful enough to be forced to take seriously. You plainly were introduced to Kylo Ren, the enforced of the First Order.

Their leader is this…Snoke…but he has not shown himself. They are allied with the mad genius Davros and his creations the Dalek mutants, Shin Hyuga Shing the head of the order of St. Michael that worship the power of the force known as Geass, Egil, self-proclaimed leader of the Machina, the robotic "Mechon" like race whom that metal faced clown you encountered is part of, and, Luxaar leader of the _Ganglion_ organization, an order composed of many non-human species that all share a religious fanaticism.

While they worship different things, they all realized they were all fanatical about their ideas, and "backflipped" their various ideologies to form an alliance, however fragile. Like most fanatics, it all boils down to sizing victory no matter the cost. That being said…their combined zealotry has made them hard to subdue.

This has become a battle between logic and fanaticism more or less."

Sonic chuckled before retorting with a wry,"No kidding dude, we had to take down more than a few crazy guys where we are from to make things cool again. Well…I won't be able to remember all those names till I look over Tails's notes after a nice Chilly Dog. Still sounds like they are some dudes that need to be shut down fast. Thankfully you guys can see how fast I can shut down the bad guys soon enough! So just what are they up to and how do we stop it?"

Jacen looked at Sonic and the other's bravado, saw James looked warier and shrugged." We will see how true your words are soon enough. Anyway…the First Order and the others motives are not complex, they wish to blow everyone else up to win Battle World. And…they plan to use their Starkiller base to do just that."

Jacen pushed a button…and moments later a hologram materialized around everyone. James quickly saw it looked like a planet, with a massive cannon built in its center. Jacen gave his new guests a few moments to glance at the Starkiller base before he folded his arms." This would be said base, it's the fusion of a planet and a superweapon. The enemy of my parents, the Galactic Empire, had a super-weapon known as the Death Star that could destroy an entire planet.

This, Starkiller seems to be an improved version of that. _Many_ Bothans died to give us this information, it's a duty they seemed fated to fulfill.

The data we gathered on it is that the weapon runs on a type of dark energy called "quintessence",which was ubiquitous in the universe, and offered a practically unlimited power source to the First Order.

Using a star as a power source, an array of collectors on one side of the planet gather dark energy in stages, redirecting it to the planetary core, where it was held in place by the natural magnetic field of the planet, as well as an artificial containment field maintained by the machinery the First Order had installed within the crust.

As the planetary magnetic field would not be enough to contain the amount of energy that the weapon required, a thermal oscillator was built into the planet.

It generates an oscillating containment field which allows the installation to expend considerably less energy at containing the dark energy than would be required using a steady containment field.

A colossal hollow cylinder, large enough to dominate the view of the planet from orbit, penetrated the containment field to a predetermined distance, in order to direct the blast towards its target. We gathered that."

Jacen paused as he realized that James, Tails, Samus, and Jade were paying attention and just sighed." The crucial information is that if allowed to be completed, it will have the fire power to destroy all the other Battle World Planets at once. Before you ask, the reason we have not destroyed it yet is that for all their fanaticism, Kylo Ren and the others are hiding their trump card well.

The Star Killer is being hid around a collection of Black Holes, it nearly resembles the Maw Installation from where I'm from, only even more secure.

It seems the only way to get through the Black Holes is to be teleported vie their technology. Because of their fanaticism, any attempt to secure the code and our targets take their own life.

And yet, we have a plan. To complete the Starkiller the First Order requires to extract more resources from Shuigang. Based on data we salvaged from a droid, they plan to strike the location that the locals call" _Pangu Lagoon_ " in order to extract the " _Kingdom Stone_ ". Most of the locals are territorial and only care about defending themselves but, they see we are the better side so most will aide us."

James saw Jacen having a few holograms of what he assumed were the city in question before he raised an eyebrow."Wait…the Beyonder brought civilizes to this Battle-World as well? Why?"

"Sadistic as it seems its purely for his amusement, from what his envoy, this, Black Swan said, it's to test his contestants, like their energy is bonus points in some game. Since we can't do anything to help them till we win this" game," we must make the most of it. Some of the civilizes have been able to help us with information gathering and sabotage, they realize their lives are on the line to and must do what they can."

"I see. Any noteworthy citizens for us to look out for?"

"That depends…on if some of them can come to their senses. A possible ally would be Luke Skywalker, my uncle."

"Wait, Luke Skywalker is here?"

"So you _do_ know of him?"

James realized Jacen and those around him were sharping their looks before he chuckled." Only by name. Yes, the legacy of the legendary Jedi that overthrew the Empire spreads wide it seems. You say Luke Skywalker is only a possible ally? Are you unsure that he is alive?"

Jacen saw Ben look uneasy before he glanced down at the planet below." He was alive at one point, but, his state of mind is not clear. Because of the chaotic nature of this world, He and a few others were, confused, and not sure who to trust.

They were last seen hiding in the depths of the planet, and since the planet has a lot of hidden features it is proving to be quite the, complication. I hope I can get Luke and those who rally behind him to see to reason, its proven to be quite the extra hassle."

"You think Luke would aid the First Order?"

Luke, the red-haired Luke of the group just chuckled."C'mon, like hell I would join those."

Tear swiftly jabbed him in the gut to cut him off."Quiet idiot, he's _not_ the one they are talking about! That being said, unless what we heard of Luke Skywalker is completely inaccurate it does seem odd, that he would aid the enemy."

"Under normal circumstances that assumption would be correct. However, this chaotic nature is making him and some of the other Jedi, confused. When Luke met that man, Kylo Ren, he became, confused, like he was waking up to a "False" life.

In the span of my entire life…Luke Skywalker is a man I would assume would never fall victim to such manipulations of the mind, most certainty not to someone as feebly skilled in the force as this Ren. Though, it's entirely possible one of his, comrade's powers is the source of this.

Never the less…mad Jedi Master's running around are making this situation even more complex. To be frank, this is where you all factor in to this. Our agents have gathered enough info for us to think there is a good chance Luke or those with him are near Pangu Lagoon. Are forces tracked this ship near the area."

A new hologram appeared showcasing a ship looking like two saucers welded together, a pair of front-facing mandibles and an outrigger-style, side-mounted cockpit with transparisteel view-ports." This is the ship Luke Skywalker uses?" James uttered curiously."

"No…it's the _Millennium Falcon_ …the ship belonging to my father, Han Solo. He and my mother, Leia Solo, are also with Luke."

They are expecting us, but, they most likely will not be expecting your group. Among everything else Luke might have part of the key to get to the Starkiller Base, so I hope you can see how working with me will _mutuality_ benefit us."

Samus glanced at the data before looking at James." Not being blown up by a giant gun does sound like a good thing to me. Well…if we have to play this game might as well play it to win."

"I'm glad you're willing to see things clearly." Jacen put out as he smirked slightly." I know this situation might be more intense then what you might be use to but I assure you it's not as overwhelming as it seems. Every piece can help size victory when used correctly."

Sonic just chuckled as he wagged his finger in his trademark style." Chill dude, I busted more than a few super weapons, this is nothing!"

Luke nodded before he grasped his fist." We been through one hell of a cosmic war already to protect what's important to us, not going to let all of that go down the drain in this Star Wars either!"

James nodded before adding," We will do our job, as long as you give us ample data to act correctly we will do what we can."

"That's good to hear, because the time for the next phase is fast approaching." Jacen calmly uttered." If you're in need of supplies let me know. If not, if you could return to your ship when you're ready that would be ideal. From there, we will give you landing instructions."

James glanced at those around him before he nodded." Sounds reasonable. Well…to unexpected alliances of necessity then?"

Jacen saw James extend his hand and went through with the offer." So be it…glad you're another that seems to make the most of his circumstances. I'll have Brevon's Lieutenant, Serpentine go with you.

By the time your ship is ready to depart I'll have sent the required network data so our forces can contact each other more smoothly for the battle to come. I'm sure you all have things you want to protect so if there is nothing else you should be going. Kylo Ren and the others of the First Order are as tireless as machines in their obsession."

James saw Serpentine, a humanoid shaped snake with a snake bottomed half, bionic arms and a black V shaped helmet slither up to his comrades." I'm sure it will be a pleasure to hunt alongside you."

"Guess we will see how we _all_ hunt yes?" James answered flatly." Very well Commander Solo, I'll inform the rest of my crew and we will begin the mission when everyone is ready."

James nodded to the others and the group from the Lylat Kingdom left. Jacen saw them leave before he glanced at Ben Skywalker." Tell me Ben…what was your impression of the new "contestants"?"

The son of Luke Skywalker paused for a few seconds before he glanced at the monitors of the Great Fox." They did not seem to have dark intentions in the Force Jacen. But, they did feel like they were trying to hide something.

I mean, I get they might not trust us yet but if it's something like how the Clone Troopers were hiding their orders for Order 66 it could be bad."

"I'm glad you're thinking creatively Ben but I don't think it's something like that. They are naturally hesitant to trust us, and only after fighting together would it be possible to form bonds. Still…I could tell from their leader's facial reactions that _something_ about us shocked him, and it's not something trivial like seeing another human. If they have their own agenda, I want to know what it is."

Brevon reacted with a chuckle before he grasped his fist." If they have anything they are hiding Serpentine will find out, he's quite good at ease dropping."

"I'll be the judge of that." Jacen firmly uttered as he crossed his arms." Battle-World is entering its final stage; thus we can't afford _any_ mistakes if we intend to emerge as the victors. Still…this turn of events can be a use to us if the new comers can truly help us pin down Luke and the others."

Jacen saw Ben looking conflicted before he smirked." Don't let fear cloud your mind Ben. Both of our fathers, both of our _parents_ will see things clearly once we clear all the confusion. We just have to be diligent, the window will only be open for a few moments.

If your focused, you might even be able to find that Vestara woman before it's too late. But for now go tell Niathal and General Rustle to give"support" to are new allies, and keep a close eye on their actions. Like I said, we only have a small time to act, and we must be ready to strike when it appears, no matter what."

Ben nodded before he left with Full Frontal, Uther and a few of the others. As the others went in different directions Jacen saw the Star that acted as the Beyonder's lair and narrowed his eyes." _No matter how this final phase goes, I won't falter. As unexpected as this Battle-World has been, I can use this to my advantage. It's unclear if this is all nothing but lies, but if the prize for winning this contest is real, then it would be foolish to turn down the best chance to make my vision become true._

 _Tenel Ka…Allana…I know you don't understand my path, that you fear it, but it will all work out. Luke, mother, father, Jaina…all of them are to consumed with sentiment to see what is truly needed to bring balance to the force, if not existence itself._

 _But I won't back away, no matter the pain, no matter the cost I will do what it takes and neither will they, the other Jedi, these new interlopers, that clown Ren, or anyone else in Battle World stop me. Lumiya, Verge…at last the path you steered me down has a clear opening, at last I will have the means to forge a world of perfect order, a world where Allana and all children like her will be able to live in everlasting peace._ "

The driven son of Han Solo and Leia presumed making sure all the pieces of his plan were falling into place. As he did James was making sure his groups plan was going as smoothly as possible. As he and the others made their way back to the Great Fox the red haired Enji Master glanced at everyone, and saw Serpentine glancing at him carefully.

The member of Squad 7 looked for when Serpentine and the soldiers in the area were not looking before he quickly made a hand sign, and whispered a magic spell to open a link into people's minds." _Can everyone hear me? I just cast a mental link between us, from here on I'm not sure if anyone hear might be listening in_. _Being Jedi, they have the power to use an old way of magic, "the force" and can read emotions and will easily._ "

The Enji Master was thankful he drilled this with the others earlier so no one showed signs of shock that he was suddenly talking to them in their mind and Samus just glanced back at James." _Glad your spells are working ok in the ship. So, what you think?_ "

" _I think Samus…that this is the better group to work with for the moment, but that we should not trust this Jacen Solo. His mannerisms, his behavior, he clearly has to many personality traits with Kira. I can see the same coldness in his eyes, the same ideology that the ends justify the means, no matter the cost._ "

" _Heh…glad it was not just me thinking that." Luke mentally retorted." For a while I was not sure if that Jacen was supposed to be some, I don't know, twisted version of Kira or something. This, other Ben nearly seems to be in the same relationship I had with Master Van…you can tell the look when you spend your life being manipulated by someone you respect. So…should we just kick his ass and get this over it?_ "

" _Not here Luke…not when we don't know the extent of everyone's power. We should be on the watch for a back stab without a doubt, but we should get use to what's going on for a bit longer, and see if we have enough time to unravel this riddle_."

" _What riddle man_?" Sonic mentally blurted out." _You think some of these dudes are not who they say they are? I don't get all the science stuff but I remember you said that everyone here is a fake this Beyonder created to fight, right? That means they are really all bad guys waiting to pounce!_ "

" _That's true Sonic, and that also why we must get to the bottom of this to get more, clarity on the situation. You see…the reality of the situation is, the entire legacy of Luke Skywalker was lost to history, but it mentions that his efforts to rebuild the Jedi were sabotaged by his own student, the son of Han Solo._

 _There was never any mention of a Ben Skywalker, furthermore there was no mention of a Jacen Solo either. But there was a mention of the rampage of Kylo Ren, and the shame he was for being Han Solo's son_. _On top of that…the order Jacen Solo talks about, the Galactic Alliance Guard, never existed. All records we know of says that the government Luke Skywalker was a part of was the New Republic._ "

Sonic, Luke, and some of the others struggled to not let their shock show before Jade mentally retorted with a wry _," Are you suggesting that this Commander Jacen and Kylo Ren are one and the same? That this is all an elaborate ruse? I admit I fail to see many logical reasons to keep up such a ruse Master Elrond_."

" _I know Jade_." James retorted." _I don't know the answer to this riddle, only that there is one. Maybe it does not matter in the end what was the true history, but at the very least knowing the true motives of all the major players, will help us know how to outwit them. I been spending the past few years trying to master how to decipher behavior, I suppose among everything else, this will be a fine test to see if my thesis holds weight_."

James saw Serpentine glance at him, but at that point they had all arrived back to the docking port to the Great Fox, where Master Chief, Wrex and the others were waiting for him.

The Enji introduced Serpentine to the others and after gathering everyone to the bridge James gave a brief recap before showing Brevon's agent as much of the Great Fox as he could without comprising things before heading to the location Jacen gave them.

The Enji and their allies were able to descend through the planet's atmosphere without any difficulty, and as they traveled to Pangu Lagoon James and some of the others saw that they were descending into a much more serene location then most of them expected.

James saw normal birds flying away as the ships descended before he saw another Star Destroyer like ship descending in the distance before he glanced at the monitors, then glanced at his" guest." "I must admit this looks more like a place for a picnic then a battle zone, but then again _any_ place can be transformed to a gruesome warzone with some effort."

Serpentine hissed in response before looking at the monitors." Glad you all know the nature of war from where you're from. This place was not where the fighting had taken place so far, mostly because it seemed to have nothing of strategic value for either side, till now.

Thus, the natives had scurried to the hidden shrine in the depths of this Lagoon to frantically elude death. Too bad for them, they are now in the way of matters of importance, Commander Solo's probe droids proved it. As for the situation at this precise moment, well what is it now Syntax?"

The humanoid serpent pressed a button on his uniform before suddenly the hologram of a floating green colored orb with two squid like limbs appeared above him. The Syntax glowed briefly before answering with a female sounding," **Sir…reports indicate that there are many hostile energy signatures deeper in the targeted location. Many of the wavelengths match that of the** **Dalek** **hostile, though there is indication of other hostiles mixed among them.** "

"So those tacky drones are leading the assault? Works for me. Alright, you're going to want to not have your ship be in the line of sight of the entrance…Dalek's are monotone as hell but, they can hack technology fast if you give them a chance. Besides…if we don't want to scare off those Jedi we have to stay out of their range."

"Fret not…we here are used to dealing with targets that can sense people." James uttered as he swerved around." Prepare to descend, and triple check that all cloaking systems are working properly Slippy."

As the frog member of the Star Fox team nodded Samus had her visor glow." Thankfully I taught a few lessons in how to hunt mind readers a few weeks ago, I can give you guys pointers as we deploy."

Master Chief just checked his gun before retorting with a flat," Think you're the only one green here Aran? We were hunting rouge Enji and all other kinds of suspects when we were acting under the orders of the Titans. Granted half of that was because of the nano-machines…but still."

After one more check, James finalized the squad formations with his make shift team and had the Great Fox hover on standby mode in the upper part of Pangu Lagoon. The natives of the Lylat Kingdom tensely let Serpentine guide them, but to their relief the humanoid snake led them to the shrine entrance.

Everyone tensed up as they heard screams and explosions in the distance, and as James got his bow ready he looked at the others, and nodded before they hurried over a hill, and glanced down to see a bunch of various humans and humanoid animals frantically running past large doors, only for an elderly man to get hit by a blue burst of energy, and be vaporized a second later.

James's group quickly saw that the blast came from metallic beings that resembled human-sized pepper pots with a single mechanical eyestalk mounted on a rotating dome, a gun mount containing an energy weapon resembling an egg whisk, and a telescopic manipulator arm usually tipped by an appendage resembling a sink plunger.

Luke, Guy, and the others around James saw these drones fire ruthlessly at everything in their sight will delivering a staccato monotonous," **EXTERMINATE!**!" before Luke muttered," _Those_ are Daleks? Look like larger uglier versions of those R2 Droids. They may be a pain but we busted all kinds of crazy robots like all those Destroyer Dom Droids and all the other toys Weil had for Zeon forces."

Everyone saw a frantic father throw a thermal detonator bomb at the incoming Daleks, only for them to shrug off the house sized explosion that the bomb produced before Serpentine hissed out,"They may not be much for esthetics but, I assure you Dalek's each have shields powerful enough to ward off a direct hit from a Star Destroyer Turbo Laser."

Samus quickly scanned the Dalek's before she readied a super missile."He's right guys, the scans are picking up that their guns are nothing to joke about to."

"Don't matter if they have great guns if they can't hit me with it!" Sonic casually threw out as he started stretching." I'll trip theses punks up so bad they blow each other up."

James heard some explosions in the distance before he grimaced." Hold off just a little while longer Sonic. Not sure we seen their entire attack force, its vital we see the full picture here."

"Seriously dude? People are dying and I can stop it, that's _all_ I need to know!"

Serpentine hissed harshly before he glanced at Sonic." These civilizes have regrettable luck, but they are not what we are here for. Stepping in now might alert Luke Skywalker or his allies! We must see if the Jedi will show themselves so we can act, _that's_ the will of Lord Brevon and Commander Solo."

James saw the mixed looks of horror that Sonic, and everyone around him gave, before he grasped his bow tightly." I don't know what you value, but respectably, were we are from we value all non-threating life. We agreed to work with your forces, but it would be unwise to assume we will be subordinate.

Sonic…sorry to give the impression I did not want to engage. I merely figured, it would be best to get in the best position. Even with your speed it would be best that we minimize you getting hit by a stray laser yes?"

James saw Sonic grin and the others look more confident before he glanced back at the attack below."Alright, quickly like we planned. Attack formation Gamma!"

Serpentine quickly glanced around before hissing out," Wait what you're going to attack with Gamma Bombs?"

"Er…not quite it's just the name of the formation that best expresses our intent." James threw out dryly." Just…please stand by and observe."

James heard a large smashing sound and pushed himself to get into position faster. He and the others picked up the pace even more as they saw a humanoid Panda woman clad in armor and welding a glowing spear jump up and suddenly jab her spear in to a Dalek 's gun just before it fired.

As the blast successfully backfired and the Dalek exploded the Daleks around their comrade all swerved at her to try and avenge their comrade, only for her to swiftly evade their beams.

As she tried to close in on another target she screamed out a vengeful," You Dalek monsters are going to pay! I won't let you, GUH!"

Before the woman could unleash her attack, suddenly a large figure, much larger than a Dalek burst out of the area from the right to tackle the women hard enough to slam her in to the shrine doors hard enough to dent them.

As she coughed up blood she saw her attacker was a large mechon. He was slightly shorter then Mumbar,and his armor and limbs were mostly black and silver in color. His working black lower jaw akin to a beard.

His appearance is very bulky and spherical; giving him an ogre-like or troll-like appearance. As the Mechon landed on the ground the women he attacked saw him take out a hammer before she grit her teeth." Xord…you will pay for treating my people like cattle! Your, not going to get away with this! "

The Mecon Xorn just swung his hammer to casually shatter a pillar next to him, and chuckled as some of the people screamed." Of _course_ I am lass! You "homs" just got to accept your just meals that are on the menu! That's right, food ain't supposed to JUMP OFF THE PLATE! This is war lass, and you're going to have to all see who the winners are!"

A red commander based Dalek rolled over to the panda woman as its laser charged up before looking right at her **."Commander Xord is correct! Dalek's are SUPERIOR! All who won't submit will be terminated**!"

The Dalek prepared to fire, only for Sonic to suddenly run around him so fast he was a blue blur. The member of the Justice Force moved so fast he became a blue tornado, and as a result the Dalek was propelled into the air, disorienting Sonic's target enough for it to fire, and hit a fellow Dalek.

As said Dalek exploded and Xord jumped backwards in shock Sonic landed and jabbed his finger at the Daleks."Superior? Please…you bots don't even have limbs to make poses! I think it's time you all get busted up!"

Xord saw how confident Sonic was before he snarled."What's this? You look like some of those other feral rats! Think your too fast to escape your fate?"

"Geeze man if I had a chilly dog every time I heard a baddie throw a pun like that I'd be set for life! Piff…dude there may be other hedgehogs but there is only one me in the whole universe! Oh right we are outside the universe now, eh, still only one _real_ Sonic!"

Xord sneered before he flew above Sonic and had his hammer crackle with lighting." If there's really only one of yah then your bout to go extinct! I don't care how fast or special hom you are, there's only _one_ of yah! DIE!"

Xord prepared to attempt to smash Sonic with his hammer, but before he got blasted in all directions by one of James's energy arrows, a Super missile from Samus, a portable Proton Torpedo from Master Chief, a Chaos Spear projectile from Shadow, a Holy Lance Art from Tear, and a few others.

The bronze faced machine swiftly got blasted to the ground, and while he had explosions break out all over he was still functioning.

As he got up he saw that James had his bow pointed at him the Quincy Enji uttered a collected," Sorry, your calculations are off and it will be a _terminal_ error."

"An ambush? Damn it, exterminated them all!" Xord roared out. As the Dalek's all roared out eagerly to the extermination order James's group pressed on the assault. While James's comrades hit as hard as they could manage, the found out that Daleks fortifications were no lie.

Luke saw both the Spartan's guns and Jade and Natalie's spells not phase their targets at all before he narrowed his eyes."So your _tough_ walking trash cans ah? Let's see if your shields can stop direct erasing from some good old Hyper Resonance! _Radiant Howl_!"

The red haired Enji Knight used his power to manipulate particles, or how its referred to on his world of Auldrant as isofons, entities with the same fonon frequency, interact with each other, allowing the creation and destruction of matter.

Luke had red energy form in his hands before he ducked a laser blast a Dalek fired at him and unleashed his Mystic Art to unleash a Second Order hyperressonance, and in the process, unleash a massive red energy blast that allowed him to shatter his target's shield and vaporize all the enemies around him.

As the Enji took a deep breath another Dalek tried to shoot him in the back, only for Guy to run up and deflect the sword with his energy enhanced Jewel of Gardios sword back at his attacker.

Luke heard an explosion break out behind him and glanced back to see his best friend smirking at him."Still think it was a bad idea I insisted we keep sparing in peace time man?"

"Thanks for the save dude but don't get smug! I did it because Tear was starting to nag about being lazy and I did not want to look to lame in the next Enji Budokai alright?"

"Whatever…just stay sharp and watch out for the large one's hammer, I think it just fired out a bomb!"

Luke cringed as he saw Guy was right, and that after kicking Knuckles to the ground the bronze faced hostile snarled out,"Bah… you lot havin' a laugh? All your fancy plotting and you inferior life forms are just bugs giving me tiny itchs! This is taking too long because you just can't accept your food but I'M GONNA SQUASH THE LOT OF YA!"

As Xord fired missiles at everyone in his sight Samus scanned every crack in his armor to deduce a weak spot before she grasped her arm cannon."I thought machines were to logical to assume your stronger just because your bigger? Whatever…your yelling like a drunk, time to scrap you already."

Samus combined her ice beam and missile weapons to unleash the Ice Spreader attack, and suddenly unleash a massive blast of ice that froze half of her target's body. The Mechon quickly broke out of the ice and glared at Samus before quickly charging at her."Puny defective hom robot, I'll teach you to mess with me!"

Xord charged at the bounty hunter, but Samus showed she was all to ready a she casually had her grapple beam latch on to Xord's head. Her target tried to swat at her, only for her to suddenly go into her morph ball state.

As her enemy was shocked at the sudden transformation Samus unleashed a power bomb right into her target's mouth. Xord had only moments to figure out what the member of the Justice Force did…before he felt a surge of something. The Power Bomb exploded right inside his body, with enough force to vaporize his entire upper half.

James saw Samus causally stand up and blast more Dalek's with her wave beam before he saw Serpentine besides him, looking at her and the others with repressed awe."I figured any fighter thrown into this Battle World would have to know their stuff but, I see you are all warriors that take your job seriously."

James eyed all the Dalek's still firing before his magical aura suddenly exploded."To say the least, we had to be the best to excel at our profession. Alright, these Dalek's seem to like yelling about their superiority so its time they are humbled. _Magnetic Shockwave_!"

Ben's friend suddenly thrust the ground to start his spell. Suddenly the area around all the Dalek's below him crackled with lighting. A moment later James used alchemy style magic to have the ground around each functioning Dalek to morph and shift into a Venus fly trap like state to immobilize them.

The Enji Master saw that the Dalek's were bound for the moment but were not affected by either the magnetic or electric parts of his spell. As he saw the Dalek's move their cannons to try and blast themselves out he narrowed his eyes." I see that appearances aside your construction is indeed well crafted. Still…it's not flawless, _not_ to me _. Licht Regen!_ "

James had his bow transform into one of pure energy with four long prongs and two spikes extending from the center. He then fired dozens of arrows of blue light into the air. The countless projectiles all rained down on the Daleks, and while the arrows that hit them just bounced off their shields, the ones that hit the ground bounced off to go right for every Dalek's cannon, and head into them.

As all the remaining hostiles exploded James casually readjusted his glasses." Glad my training with Polaris went as plan, I may not be quite as master of magnetism yet, but it would not due to look to bad compared to Uncle Magnus. Seems that's the last of them. Good work everyone, let's see if anyone around here needs help."

James saw the others glance around to check for hostiles, and after seeing Tear heal the panda woman's injuries he glanced back at Serpentine." Well…you're the one who's seen the people we are looking for. Anyone here fit?"

"No." The snake man hissed out." That Panda woman is, Neera Li that is known as the frost knight. She is the advisor of the Royal Magister and the Chief of the Shang Tu Police Department. She is a killed warrior, but she is a member of the government, not a Jedi.

Maybe this Luke Skywalker is not as noble as his son says. I never met the man, and the reports do give contrasting data on his behavior and age."

"Maybe…but there are many reasons he did not show so let's explore every option before we report to your superiors."

Neera saw her wounds heal up thanks to Tear's magic before she gave the woman a wary look." What…what kind of trick is this?"

"It's _not_ a trick, its merely helping out someone in need." Tear retorted flatly." Of course, if you want to fight after this we might have a problem. However since your fighting the same guys as us it would seem we have at least a few things in common right?"

Neera saw Tear's friends, aside from Jade, give her warm smiles before she looked around tensely." Hard to know that when I don't even know who or what you all are, so who are you?"

James walked over to the woman before uttering a calm." We are not locals to say the least, and are from various worlds to be honest. I assure you, we are all those who respect life. My apologizes but I don't have time for the full story since time is of the essence.

We are looking for Luke Skywalker since he seems to have the key to resolving this crises in a way that does not lead to the First Order winning. Would you happen to know where he is?"

Neera eyed James carefully before responding with a shrewd." That depends, just what do you want from him?"

Sonic chuckled before he leaned over." Easy girl we're on _your_ side! We just need to find this Jedi Master dude so we can bust this Star-Killer toy before the guys on it kill everyone with it! The guys we met said his kid wanted to see him again to boot, what's wrong with helping a kid find his dad eh?"

Neera eyed Sonic carefully, but before she could respond a new female voice suddenly shout out a crass," There is plenty wrong with that if you guys are up to no good creeps!"

Sonic, James, and everyone else swerved at the direction of the voice and saw it came from a woman that to everyone's shock, looked a lot like Sonic, only looking more purple. Sonic glanced at this purple woman before he raised a eyebrow."Blaze…what are you talking about?"

The woman just raised her eyebrow before another female voice cut in with a cold."Sonic…that's _not_ me I'm right here!"

The hero from Mobius cringed as he swerved around to see his pink cat friend from another reality glaring at him. He then did a double take before muttering," Sorry about that, but then who is she? Great, this better not be another rip off of me!"

The woman just rolled her eyes before spitting out a cross," Who you calling a rip off? No way I'm some lame doofus hedgehog, I'm _Sash Lilac_ , the fastest coolest water dragon there ever is! We are not going to fall for the tricks of some washed up sell out!"

"Half-baked sell out? Girl I'm not baked one bit got it! I'm all about having a cool attitude and all but when you don't know what you're talking about you just look lame! For your information I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the dude' who's faster than speed!"

Knuckles cleared his throat before muttering,"Well…to be honest Sonic you _have_ gotten slower since Egg man's no longer causing trouble. Told you to cut back on the Chilly Dogs."

Sonic saw Tails, Shadow, Blaze, and even Omega give various nods before he had his right eye twitch." Lay off Knuckles! I keep telling you that I only was slower because my foot fell asleep before the race started, and Shadow cheated using Chaos Control! Ugh…anyway, Lilac right? I don't know what you know girl but you got the wrong idea, we are not with those First Order creeps!"

"So what?" Lilac shouted back furiously." Your just another bunch of jerks using are world as a game! I don't care where you're from I won't let you trick my people again!"

Neera saw James and some of the other tense up before she grimaced." Wait…they might be different than the others Lilac calm down!"

The purple dragon woman glanced at Neera and looked confused for a moment, before she glanced at James, and saw Serpentine glaring at her behind the Enji Master before her face hardened." I don't care how it looks Neera! Even if it looks good at first, it's just another trap! I won't trust _anyone_ that's working with Brevon's toadies!"

James glanced at the humanoid snake and grasped his bow tightly." Is there, something you would like to share with us?"

"Yes…that this mouthy brat is a hostile! She is nothing but a dirty thief from some local band of vermin call the Red Scarfs. Bah…they are just petty spiteful scavengers!"

"I won't call myself a role model but it's _not_ a crime to just want to survive!" Lilac shouted out passionately." You monsters, you devastated Shang Tu like the people there were nothing!"

"They were not nothing, they were stubborn pests!" Brevon's second in command hissed out." Everyone heard the rules Battle World has, everyone heard what's at stake! Yet you resisted, so you all were dealt with as threats!

It would have been worst if the First Order got their stupid girl, then no one would have been spared! Its war, if you're not part of the solution your part of the problem! So, if you like living, tell us where Luke Skywalker is already before the First Order kills us all!"

"I'm not trusting you snake! I refuse to think the only options are the choices of one killer or another!"

"Then you're an idiot and you're going to die like an idiot!"

James eyed Serpentine warily before he got behind him."Tell me now…did Jacen Solo know of your brutality?"

"Hahaha…of course he did it was his idea! He wanted to make it clear to the entire planet what the price was for foolish resistance. You said you went through a war right? You know how important it is to win, especially when the stakes are as high as this!"

"Maybe so but if you discard everything you cherish to win then the price is too high. Lilac right? My comrades are late to this game but it's clear we are missing information, and we need to be up to speed as fast as possible. I assure you that I will help you and everyone if you just."

Lilac just stepped back before muttering a wary,"No… you're not going to trick me! You jerks from the other worlds think you're so superior to me but you're not going to get me, not in my own land! Carol…Milla…tell Torque and Shulk to get ready, I'm going to leave these lying punks in the dust!"

Lilac showed Sonic and the others that she was not lying about her speed as in the blink of an eye there was a dust cloud where she stood.

Sonic saw this and just snickered." Not bad girl, but like it or not you're not going to out run a sonic boom! She's mine!"

The blue member of the Justice Force burst off before his friends could even try and argue. Serpentine saw Shadow, Tails, Blaze, and Sonic's other longtime friends speed after him into the depths before he widened his eyes." Don't let that girl escape! Vaporize this entire area if that's what it takes but we must make her cough up were Luke Skywalker is!"

James snapped his fingers, when suddenly the ground around Serpentine burst up and grasped his tail. Seeing the man's shock caused James to sigh." We will, but you're staying here. It's clear your presence is jeopardizing the mission, _my_ mission at least. We will talk when this is over, maybe think about things while we take care of this."

James quickly had metal bindings form around Serpentine's mouth and arms before he glanced at everyone." Well…we might as well pin down this girl. Don't attack her unless it's the only option, we _clearly_ need to get the full, unbiased picture here."

Those around him nodded and after one last check James's group followed Sonic. While the man with the title of the blue blur may have been a bit out of practice, Sonic was determined to not let Iliac make him look foolish.

While the dragon woman had set traps for those that would follower her, after all the adventures he had been on Sonic managed to evade every trap door and sudden spike that popped up.

After a minute of high speed pursuit Lilac glanced back to see and hear Sonic was still right on her tail before she winced, and moved even faster. "This guy's not a total poser but…I'll trip him up yet! I know…I'll let the monster in the back take him out!"

Sonic saw Lilac go faster and had memories of when Reverse-Flash was making a fool of him and winced. But after a second he just smirked." You got some moves girl! But to bad I got some of my own! Nice try...your _almost_ sort of fast! But it's nothing a _Light Speed Dash_ can't handle!"

The speedy hedgehog saw Lilac burst past a tunnel before using one of his powers to move fast enough to nearly look like a beam of light, and move fast enough to land in front of Lilac.

The dragon woman was waiting to see if she could hear Sonic as the door closed, but as she waited for a moment Sonic casually tapped her right shoulder from behind. Seeing him caused her to yell in shock, and as she jumped back she yelled out." What the…you have one of those warp spells? Cheater!"

"Nah its pure speed girl!" Sonic threw back as he wagged his finger." Still not bad kid, you're at _least_ as fast as Blaze! I might even give you a few pointers…once you calm down and we can talk about what the true problem is."

"Don't mess with me!" Lilac snapped out a she got into a fighting stance." You can look down on us all you want but this world and its people have more then you all think! IN fact, you're going to, huh?"

Lilac glanced around Sonic and realized the room they were now in, and saw they were in a wide chamber with twin rivers of molten lava, with a wide metal chamber full of advanced technology with spheres that looked like pods.

The group heard footsteps before a pack of crystalline Vulptex wolfs run up before one howled.

Lilac saw a door surrounded by red energy in the distance before she raised an eyebrow." Wait…this is _not_ the chamber of the guarding! Impossible, I know I took the right path or I would not have run pass the traps!"

"Got you so stressed out your having wires crossed or something girl? Heh…I _do_ have that effect on people."

"You don't get it…this place does not look like anything on my world at all! Even if some of the places looked fancier then the other, this does not look like anything I seen, like anything in my world at all!"

Sonic just looked on and shrugged before another female voice cried out," That's because this is not part of our world Lilac it's from _another_ world!"

Sonic and Lilac both glanced to the right, and saw the voice came from a humanoid cat with green fur riding a motorcycle, on her back was a humanoid white furred Hush Basset hound with long orange hair.

The motor cycle had two travel pods attached to its sides, on one side was a humanoid duck with green fur, and on the other side was a humanoid orange and brown female badger with a boomerang.

Lilac saw the group arrive and tensed up."Carol, Torque, Milla, Sticks! What are you doing here I told you all to get away! Wait…how you know I would be here anyway?"

Carol rolled her eyes before spitting out,"Can't you be Little Miss Heropants some other time? Torque said we had to stop you because it's a major mistake! Shulk had one of those visions with that Monado thing of his and told us about it! Everything's messed up Lilac!"

Torque nodded before quacking out," I told you before you should have waited to check things Lilac! Since this Battle World started everything been messed up. I told you to double check things because the part from your world is not here anymore, I checked and without a doubt this is part of another world that Beyonder guy put together for this contest of his!"

Lilac looked in shock as she saw how tense her friends were before she glanced back at Sonic."No... our entire world was just slammed together with another planet like a giant game piece? What does this freak want?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes before responding with a firm," I got a sneak peek and it's as nasty as it can get girl. That's why I and my buds are here to stop it! But to do that we need to figure out what's going on yah hear?"

Lilac saw Sonic was looking serious now before she hesitated." Your serious about this?"

Before Sonic could answer, the door they came in from glowed before it was forced open as a result of James's spell.

The Enji Master saw Lilacs allies looking at him and the others tensely before he smiled." I assure you miss Lilac, we take this very seriously because everything we hold dear is at stake. We want to save as many people as possible, but first we need to know the full story. First of all, what is this place and what is really going on?"

James saw Torque look like he was about to open up the light in the other side of the chamber glowed before a metallic male voice sternly cut in with," You seek answers and you will get them! Your presence in the Guardian's shelter, is undesirable. And the cost for such a transaction to the First Order, is death!"

Everyone got on guard as the pod over the door opposite of James's group opened up, and a barrage of energy blasts shot out to vaporize the pack of Vulptex wolves. A moment later a tall humanoid white and black machine landed on the ground hard enough to cause a thud. The new arrival revealed he had a glowing skull face before he hissed out,"I am the Warden Eternal…enforcer of the First Order! You heretics of organic flesh who defy destiny, you will not out run fate!"

Sticks suddenly jumped out of Carol's motorcycle and ran at the Warden while taking out a boomerang."Ah shut it you glitchy wanker! You First Order blokes think you're so bloody superior but you're just a bunch of glitchy jerks!"

Lilac saw Sticks give a battle cry before she shouted out," Don't be crazy Sticks that bot looks like he is on a whole other level!"

"Aw your stressed-out girl these jerks have been shouting how superior they are to us since the start and we are still pushing back! They got _nothing_ on our grit!"

Sticks threw her boomerang at the Warden, only for the inorganic being's glowing face to glow brighter, and in an instant, unleash a beam from his eyes that vaporized the incoming boomerang, and proceeded to vaporize the top half of Sticks before she even realized what happened.

As the lower half of the now dead badger women fell to the ground with a thud the Warden glowed once more before he had a hard light sword form out of his armor and casually uttered." You were not a priority before vermin…but you inferior beings have delayed us long enough and we will no longer humor your defiance. It is time for all you organic fools to submit to your fate."

Lilac looked like she was about to snap as she dashed at the Warden." I don't care how dumb Sticks was, she was my friend and I'm going to make you all pay!"

The AI hostile saw Lilac charge at her and fire another eye blast, only for the purple female to be fast enough to dodge. The Warden saw that Sonic, Samus, James and others were about to attack as well before his armor suddenly glowed once more, before he unleashed a shockwave of energy that hit everyone, and to James and his comrades dread he saw everyone was paralyzed as a surge of lighting crackled around everyone's body.

The Warden saw that everyone was pinned down before he glanced at the now paralyzed Lilac. Despite being immobile she still looked defiantly at him, causing him to sneer as he raised his sword. "Defeat is inevitable….it's _only_ logical for your kind to be the losers."

The glowing member of the First Order prepared to slice the member of the Red Scarf's head off, but before he could the blade was stopped, by a blade of blue light. The Warden saw that the blade came from a young woman, clad in a white cloth outfit with brown hair tied in a bun. Her hazel eyes glared fiercely at the Warden, causing him to glare back." A lightsaber? So…a Jedi is it? At last…the target has been found."

"Your mistaken drone." The women bravely retorted." You're the one being hunted! I'll make use of my scavenging skills and sell your scrap parts when this is all over!"

The Warden responded by trying to blast her, only for the women to block the blast with her lightsaber. James and the others watched on in frustration as the new arrival parried the Warden's strikes.

As the Warden clashed blades with his smaller target he sneered." Your "Force" can't save you women…its insignificant in the face of a superior being. Your _only_ path to survival is to give me the location of Luke Skywalker!"

"I have no reason to beg to an arrogant droid like you!"

The women drew on the "Force" to unleash a burst of raw power, pushing the Warden back. However, the Jedi found her attack left less of an impact then she hoped as the Warden suddenly had thrusters flare out of his back to burst back and smash the women in the face, slamming her into the wall.

As the women moaned the Warden flew up into the air." I will say one last time Jedi…you can't escape fate so give us the information we require, or die like all useless data!"

"No…I can't give in to you, the fate of the Force depends on you monsters not getting your way!"

"Enough…if you won't be sensible then at least Luke Skywalker will have one less tool!"

The Warden had his free hand form into a cannon before he fired a dark sphere that nearly looked like a black hole at her. James and the others tried desperately to break out of the paralyses the Warden had them under, but just as it looked like it was too late the projectile frozen in place before it could hit the women.

The Warden looked shocked before a voice belonging to a collected man uttered,"Rey…you did well but I'll handle it. If they want an audience with me, they _will_ get it."

Everyone saw a man calmly walk into the room from the previously locked door. The man was clad in a black cloak, and wearing white robes. The Warden saw the new arrival slowly walk up to him before he pointed his sword at him." Ah…so you at last decided to stop outrunning your destiny? Good…you have an appointment with Supreme Leader Snoke."

"I did not come here to go with you, but I did come to leave a message."

"Tsc…I did not come to debate, but to order! A lesser being will not order me!"

The Warden charged at the man while firing an eye beam at his legs. In response, the man in a flash had something come out of his hand. Everyone quickly deduced it was another Lightsaber as a green blade formed to deflect the blast back at its sender.

The Warden spun around mid-charge to slice at the deflected blast and then try and hit the older Jedi. His target easily intercepted the strike, and the Warden tried to break through his target's defenses before the hooded man unleashed a Force Push to knock the Warden back long enough to slice his sword hand off with the Light Saber. The glowing member of the First Order snarled before he flew back and prepared to fire from his arm cannon again.

As he did the Jedi suddenly extended his free hand, and unleashed a force powerful enough to completely mobilize the Warden's body. The hooded man screamed with outrage, but his opponent just unleashed even more power to smash the Warden into the wall.

The Warden saw his own cannon being pushed into his face before the man uttered a solemn," If you're listening…Ren…turn back from this now before it's too late. The harder you try and grasp on to what's not yours, the faster it will slip away. If you try and grasp something so foolish, you _will_ lose everything."

The man then had the Warden's blast go off, in his face. Everyone saw their machinal enemy explode, before they were free moments later. Samus quickly checked everyone's readings with her suit's scanners before voicing a dry," Well…not what I expected to happen but it seems things ended better then it looked."

James saw Lilac, Rey, and the other natives looking uneasy before he pushed his glasses." Let's see the full picture before we give a final verdict Samus. Thanks for the assistance sir, that minion of the First Order took us by surprise."

The man deactivated his light saber before he responded with a wary," Don't thank me yet, I came here because I felt a disturbance in the Force, and now I see the disturbance was even greater than I thought. I…am Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi. No…the _last_ Jedi. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt because I don't sense the Dark Side in you. But I want to know just what you want from me."

James cleared his throat as he walked forward." It's an honor to meet you Master Skywalker, we never met but I heard the legends about you. The short story is that we come on the behalf of your nephew…Jacen Solo. He wants to find you, and he and your son Ben want to find you badly."

Luke paused for a few moments before he answered with a slow." Is that why you're here? I can sense your intentions are true, but I'm afraid there is a problem with that."

Luke pushed his hood off, and everyone in Luke's group was shocked to see that Luke had a beard on only the right side of his face, with the beardless side having shorter hair.

Luke gave James a detached look before muttering," You say my son wants to find me, but I have no son. I have…a bad feeling about this. I can't afford to fall to the deceptions of the enemies, if you're with them, I'll do what I must to see the will of the force through! I fight for all life…but I won't let the fake life prevail!"

James raised an eyebrow as he saw his comrades, and even some of Jedi Master's allies tense up before he cleared his throat." What do you mean by fake? Do you mean, the inorganic members of the First Orders? We want to fight the hostiles to but we need to understand just what…"

Ben's friend was cut off as Skywalker screamed in pain before his right eye twitched erratically." No…I won't let the false world erase everything I care about! Leia…I…RAH!"

The Jedi unleashed a massive surge of raw force energy, that attacked everyone's minds before they had a chance to react. The wild force move caused everyone to have crippling headaches, and was also smashing them all in to the walls behind them. James struggled to stay conscious as he saw Rey…Lilac and the others were effected to, and felt a chill down his spine as he saw Luke Skywalker looked completely erratic." _The great Jedi hero is, insane? Something is horribly wrong here. Damn it…this was not the plan at all!_ "

James used all his willpower to stay conscious and quickly figure out a plan on how to ensure the man they were looking for would not turn out to be his killer.

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : Well...I know I threw a lot of different groups together so firstly, lets see, Full Frontal is from Gundam Unicorn, " Metal Face" Xord" and Shulk are from the game Xenoblade Chronicles while Elma and her crew along with the are from the game Xenoblade Chronicles X. While I personally feel both games are far inferior to Xenogears and Xenosaga story wise, I respect the attention they brought to the Xeno series, though I have serious doubts about the next one, and am rather annoyed they are not doing a follow up to X after how it ended.

Lets see, the Warden is from Halo 5.

The Daleks and Darvos are from the Doctor Who series...I respect the series for what it does and figured they deserve a spot in. **  
**

The Zin and Zinyack are from Saints Row 4. Despite what kind of game that series might be, it was a amusing game that was more fun then how super serious Grand Theft Auto has been.

Akito, Lelia, and Shin Hyuga Shaing are from the spin off of the Code Geass series _Akito the Exiled._

Uther is from the cross over game _Super Robot Wars Z2.2: Saisei Hen_ , it may not have been a game released in America but he was a solid character in the game, with a cool mech to.

Sash Lilac, Carol Tea, Lord Brevon and the others on her world are from the game Freedom Planet, a game that started as a Sonic fan game that became its own series, and felt more like a Sonic game then most of the Sonic games have been after Sonic Generations and Episode 4. Hell...Freedom Planet did so well its getting a second one so glad the game producers hard work is paying off, we will see if Sonic Forces can get Sonic a respectable game after how bleh Sonic Lost World and everything related to Sonic Boom is, we will see.

Lastly, if you happen to not be to aware of anything Star Wars outside the movies, then Jacen Solo and Ben Skywalker are from the EU timeline, the timeline before Disney bought Star Wars and, erased everything not linked to Lucas and rebooted everything post Return of the Jedi to lead up to Force Awakens.

To be precise, for those that care Jacen and Ben are suppose to be right before the Sacrifice book of the Legacy of the Force series ended, I chose this area to more easily pull off what I'm trying to aim for.

The short story is, for those who spent their entire lives following the EU, having it be erased, having it all be said that the real one is the Disney one left a very bitter note. Sure some like Thrawn got back into cannon but its still not the same.

Personally I was so bitter that I started writing my own Zilos books.

The EU cast may never get official closure but, this arc will be as close to closure as it can get in my head at least for those like Ben Skywalker and the others of the EU timeline.

Why Luke's acting so erratic will be explained next time, I know it might have been wiser to have chose to do this arc after Metriod Prime 4 and Star Wars episode 8 came out to have new material for this arc but, I made a judgment call, if things turn out to make Kylo Ren's erratic actions justifiable well, this arc might have a few revisions later on lol, we will see how it goes.

Also...sorry for any Finn fans...I just have no space for a bumbling janitor for the arc.

Well, hope its a adventure others will enjoy, I'll be on a trip but I'll get to the next chapter soon enough, till next time hope you like the chapter enough to leave reviews and till next time.


	17. C217: Line Between Knowledge and Wisdom

_**Chapter 217: The Fluctuation Between Knowledge and Wisdom**_

As James and the others were scrambling to advert the disastrous encounter with Luke Skywalker, the leaders of the group originally after the Jedi Master were currently regrouping after Jacen and Full Frontal's ambush ruined their attack on the Great Fox.

At the moment Kylo Ren, Sheng, and a high-ranking member of the First Order, the red haired General Hux were walking in to a wide black chamber. As soon as Kylo and the others walked up to the center of the wide room the center flickered with red energy, before the image of a giant bald, pale man with a disfigured face covered in black robes materialized in front of them.

As the tall being looked down on him Kylo quickly nodded." Grand Master Snoke, the situation...has changed."

"I'm quite aware of that Ren...I brought you before me to figure out how to deal with that. These new contestants to Battle-World are an annoyance that's unneeded this late in the game.

Thus, you must take whatever measures are required to prevent them from finding the last Jedi. If they were to unite with Luke Skywalker... _everything_ we are striving for will be in jeopardy."

The man named Hux cleared his throat before uttering," Supreme Leader I take _full_ responsibility. I will."

"General!" Snoke bellowed out suddenly as he stood up and his eye twitched." Our current strategy _must_ change."

"The weapon _is_ ready." Hux responded tensely." Starkiller base might not be powerful enough to destroy the other worlds but it can destroy all the Jedi and all the other threats, then we can simply charge it up to full power in peace."

"If we reveal the base before its fully charged then the others possibly could attack and cripple us. We must fire only when victory is assured, carelessness will be our bane. Have you felt it Ren, have you felt the recent awakening?"

The masked man was immobile for a few moments before answering with a stoic," Yes."

Theirs's something more. "Snoke mused with new intimacy." The droid that has the key to our victory, you and I both know its currently on the Millennium Falcon. Yes...in the hands of Han Solo, your father."

Shang noticed Kylo Ren react with subtle, but real surprise before the Knight of Ren retorted with a defensive." He means _nothing_ to me."

"Now is no time for facades," Snoke snapped out." Even _you_ , master of the Knights of Ren, have n _ever_ faced such a test."

"By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced. It is _your_ teachings that make me strong Supreme Leader."

Ren blurted out with steely resolve." Snoke eyed Ren carefully as he leaned forward." It is _far_ more than that. It is what you are from...it is what you are made of. The dark side... _and_ the light. The finest sculptor cannot fashion a master piece with poor materials.

He _must_ have something pure, something _strong,_ something unbreakable to work with. Palpatine had Vader, and _I_ have you. I watched the Galactic Empire rise, and fall. The gullible prattle on about the triumph of truth...justice...individualism...free will...as if such things were solid, real.

But the historians had it wrong, _all_ wrong! It was not arrogance or poor strategy that brought down the Sith. You know full well what did though yes."

"Sentiment." Ren uttered swiftly like a test answer he long memorized." Snoke smiled before continuing on with," Yes...such a simple thing, such a foolish error in judgment, such a small lapse in an otherwise exemplary life.

If Vader had not succumbed to emotion in such a _crucial_ moment, had the father killed the son, the empire would have prevailed, and existence would not be in the unbalance state it is today.

"I am not as weak as he was, I will finish what he started."

Shaing snickered at Ren's boast before throwing in a wry," Is that the reality and not just what you wish Ren? After all, if your will was as unwavering as you say then your actions would be far to sloppy.

Is it that just maybe you're not as hell bent on going through with killing your family after all? Take it from me, when they are nothing but loathsome trash killing kin is like taking out the trash."

"I have _no_ doubts about what I must do Shaing!" Ren barked out as he grasped his fist tightly." Nothing matters to me more than purging all scum from existence! Han Solo is the embodiment of weakness, I won't hesitate to give him just what he deserves!"

Shaing just snickered before he slowly grasped his sword. As his right eye glowed blue he rasped out," Guess we will see if I can settle things with Akito before you can settle your blood feud first! Just don't dare mock me, for all your powers the power of the Geass will _not_ be dismissed."

"I can say the same to you...the power of the dark side trumps all! That being said, so there is no misunderstanding its Han Solo that bothers me, it's that imposter that mocks me. This Jacen Solo should have crumbled swiftly like the cheap imposter he is! But...his understanding of the Force is more than a mere fake should ever be able to have."

Snoke just chuckled darkly before responding with a sharp." Don't let the illusions of this Battle-World unnerve you. It's true that this Jacen Solo has forced us to take his skills with the Force and his tactics alike seriously.

But even if he has Force skills you don't at this moment of time, he, this Ben Skywalker, that "Sword of the Jedi" Jaina Solo and all the other counterfeits can't compare to your passion!

 _Never_ forget that no matter how many combat skills this imposter may have, you are the true chosen one, the true successor of the Force itself! All of the tricks from all of these fools can't outlast the passion of the genuine superior being for long!"

The man in black below Snoke grasped his fist firmly, but before he could retort a snide male voice cut in from the left." You _say_ your champion is superior Snoke, but the data has not lived up to your thesis so far!"

Ren swerved his head to see that the older half syntheses voice came from a decrepit man in a hover chair. The bald man was so old that his eyes were not even open, however he had a third glowing blue eye blazing out on the top of his forehead.

Kylo Ren quickly moved at the new man at an angry pace after hearing the insult, but the sight of a dozen Dalek's swarming around the man made the Knights of Ren leader pause.

Snoke saw his follower's anger and just sneered." I figured someone with your level of patience understood that great things often take time to ripen yes _Davros_?"

Before Davros could respond a new younger voice with a metallic tone cut in with a sharp," Maybe Snoke, but with your champion's lack of results our Conclave will lose the war before he lives up to the potential you envision!"

The yell came from a man to the right, a man with metallic skin and armor. Snoke saw Ren's sword arm twitch before he sighed." And here I thought you Mechon knew the value of patience? Losing a few battles means nothing if it sets up winning the war Egil."

Egil just crossed his arms before glancing at the hologram." So, you say, but for all your assurances the results are not matching. You call him the "fake" time and again but the facts are that Jacen Solo has out preformed Ren both in his personal skills and in his capacity to lead his forces to victory. If you want to ensure us that your "chosen" one is not just a farce then you have to provide us with ample results to justify it."

Snoke glanced down at Egil and grasped his hand tightly." I assure you comrades, you all, along with everyone else in Battle World will see the supreme power of the dark side. It's true that Ren's power is not as clear as the pretenders at this stage, but like how a flower that blooms later is superior before this is over everyone will see that once fully realized no other being in the Force, not even Luke Skywalker himself can stop him!"

A new being stepped in from the right, a being the size of an overweight male with yellow skin that looked like a bulbous frog. The frog like being clad in black armor croaked out," The faith of the true believers will overcome all. However…the faith of our enemies can be…a hindrance if we don't quickly cut down their own faith, and their lives! Despite our superior resources we still have failed to kill Luke Skywalker! And now the new combatants seem to be a real threat, if they join Skywalker and his Jedi it might ruin everything!"

Snoke glanced at the obese member of the Ganglion race before he chuckled." Don't lose your nerve now Luxaar. The last of the Jedi will fall, Luke Skywalker will fall no matter what. Yes, the scion of Darth Vader will at last be forced to submit to the truth, to what is the true nature of the Force, if not life itself.

From what are reports say, that moment might be approaching faster than we expected. Yes, despite how many legends he has, Luke Skywalker is no savior. No…he's _far_ frailer then most realize, and he can't hide from the truth anymore. Yes…it does not matter if the nature of Battle World might somehow be causing him to unravel faster, all that matters is that we must be prepared to strike to push things in our favor.

The Warden's beacon has faded, send as many as we can to his last location. Ren…prepare to have the _Finalizer_ secure the zone around the Shuigang Snowfields" encase the false Solo tries to blitz our encampment. Despite the differences among us Conclave members, at last we have the means to reshape reality itself to how it should be, we cannot, we will not let the unstable masses stand in the way of destiny!"

A new female voice cut in with a focused," Yes, those that deny the will of the true master of all must face their penance."

A light appeared in front Snoke's image, before everyone saw that the voice came from Ramlethal.

The Black Swan had already introduced herself to the First Order higher ups and upon seeing everyone look at her she threw out a flat," You are the group in this world who have the strongest will, the ones that do not let their preconceptions bound their ambition. Prove to Rabum Alal that your will can overcome the plots your enemies weave, and everything you desire will be yours."

Ren nodded in agreement before he…Hux…Shaing and the others below Snoke nodded before moving out to try and crush their target of obsession. However, as they did, little did they know that their target was on the verge of crushing everyone around him.

* * *

James was still struggling to keep conscious after Luke Skywalker suddenly unleashed a massive outburst of the" Force" to attack everyone's minds. The Enji Master used all of his power to remain conscious as he glanced at his unstable attacker, and saw that Luke's eyes looked pained." He seems to not be attacking with malice…but wild rage. Course that matters little if we can't stop it."

James knew that simply breaking the delirious Jedi Master's focus would likely free them all, but to his dismay he was under so much pain that he could not focus enough to unleash a spell.

The member of Squad 7's dread magnified as he glanced to see his comrades seemed just as paralyzed as him.

But as effective as the leader of the Jedi was at effecting all the organic minds around him, in his frantic state Skywalker failed to realize not everyone around him was an organic being. E-123 Omega did not waste any more time to take advantage of that as the red and black E-100 robot had its thrusters fly him into the air, before unleashing a barrage of energy blasts from his transformed hands.

The robot's target showed he was not frenzied enough to be oblivious to the threat, and had his lightsaber blaze out again as he easily deflected the energy blasts and batted them back at Omega.

As the red robot fell, Samus, who's helmet and armor at least partly shielded her from the mental attack had her scanners finish its assessment on her current threat before she aimed her arm cannon at him. "I don't know if this is seen as an introduction from where this guy is from, but enough already."

Samus quickly finished charging her arm cannon and unleashed her Wave Burst to try and scramble the delirious Jedi. Her target got hit by the bounty hunter's projectile, and to everyone's dread used the Force to resist being paralyzed.

Master Chief and the other Spartan commandos, who were also partly shielded vie their armor and after seeing that while Luke was resisting Samus's attack was working, causing Master Chief to look at his comrades, before they all nodded, and had their guns switch to be set to stun before barraging their target with blue paralyzing energy blasts.

With all he was doing at once, even the Grand Master of the Jedi could not deflect every incoming attack. But even as he got hit he just got more frantic." No…I won't…let you…stop me! The Dark Side…will _not_ get the last laugh!

The ground begun to shake, but before Luke could attack a new female voice shouted out a desperate," Uncle Luke, wake up already and stop this!"

Luke's eyes widened as he staggered, and glanced in the direction of the voice. To James and his comrades' immense relief, the mental pressure faded. James regained enough focus to see that the new voice came from a new woman, a fierce looking women with long brown hair and brown eyes, 1.49 meters in height, and dressed in a green and red pilot suit.

Everyone saw the women run up to the Jedi Master, before he blurted out an uneasy." Jaina…is that you?"

"What…you have other nieces like me?" The women retorted before flashing a half lopped smile."

"No…but the Force has gone wild, the dark side is lurking everywhere on this world. The illusions of the Sith are everywhere, everyone feels like they are a fake, you included!"

"This whole Battle World thing may be insane enough to make the Yuuzhan Vong look normal, but you got to get a grip! I don't know what that Beyonder is doing to your mind but you really can't tell me from a fake? C'mon, you're the one who said

"I name you the _Sword of the Jedi_. You are like tempered steel, purposeful and razor-keen. Always you shall be in the front rank, a burning brand to your enemies, a brilliant fire to your friends.

Yours is a restless life, and never shall you know peace, though you shall be blessed for the peace that you bring to others. Take comfort in the fact that, though you stand tall and alone, others take shelter in the shadow that you cast."

Ugh…I only had that memorized because mom would never shut up about it."

Luke paused for a moment before he looked more stable." You…do seem like the real Jaina. So…that means everyone here, is not agents of the dark side?"

Rey grimaced before coughing out," That's what I _been_ trying to tell you Master Skywalker!"

Jaina just rolled her eyes at the state of the fellow women's pained state." Get a grip or you're never going to make it to the end new girl! So, um…sorry if this is how he introduced himself to all of you. I promise this is not how he normally welcomes allies. Well, unless you're _not_ allies, then we have a problem here."

James saw Jaina was slowly moving her hand to her sleeve before the red-haired man re-positioned his glasses and walked up." Based on the info we currently have I like to believe we should be allies with the Jedi. That depends on if the information we have is valid though."

Guy nodded before throwing in a tense," Got that right. No offense lady but Luke's acting a lot more hostile then the guy was said to be."

Guy's friend Luke raised an eyebrow before throwing out a baffled," Hey what the hell did I do now? I'm only as confused as you all are dude! Really think after all these years I'm going to do something like _Akzeriuth_ again!"

As everyone looked at the red haired Enji from the world of Auldrant with various levels of annoyance Tear just rolled her eyes." Don't be self-absorbed enough to think it's about you idiot! We are talking about the other Luke, the one that's the Jedi Master!"

"Hey, I'm a senior Enji Knight Tear I'm not _that_ far off!"

Guy just chuckled before he patted his childhood friend on the back. "You come a long way from the spoiled brat you use to be man. Still, so things don't get to confusing we better figure out code names. Well I guess we _could_ call you Luuke for now or something."

"Seriously the best you can come up with is something that sounds like it came from a five year old?"

Jade cleared his throat to get his comrades attention before he walked up." I would like to think most of us here can tell the difference between the two. Still, now I see why the others were worried. Tell us miss, is something wrong with Master Skywalker?"

Jaina saw Jade was looking earnest before she sighed." What, he's not looking healthy? Sorry you had to find out the hard way but, I promise Luke's not usually this aggressive.

Something has been messing with both him, and my parents ever since we were all sent to this insane reality by that damn Beyonder. Luke and my parents, Leia and Han Solo, have been seeing things as soon as things started, memories that did not exist.

It's been, like they are two people, with two sets of memories, and emotions. It's made Luke act out in, very dangerous ways. To be honest he went off on his own from where we were hiding, good thing I found him when I did eh?"

Sonic chuckled as he rubbed his nose." No kidding girl, your slick timing got us out of a bind! Still now I see why that Jacen dude wanted us to find him. Well, at least we got to him in time, that son of his will be happy to hear his old man's ok."

The blue hedgehog and those around him saw Jaina grow cold the moment he said Jacen. Jaina once more reached for her pocket as she got in front of Luke." Wait…so Jacen sent you? Just how did you get here anyway?"

James sighed before he put out a diplomatic." We still may be missing on information but the short story is that when we arrived we were instantly confronted by the one known as Kylo Ren in his ship the Finalizer.

He was forced to retreat when Jacen Solo and those fighting alongside him like "Full Frontal" and the others. Since, we still were not in the best position to argue we met Jacen and the others on the command deck of the Anakin Solo, where he told us a few things, and that's more or less how we wound up here.

Jacen Solo seemed like the better of the options we had, but your tone is implying that might not be true. Their still seems to be gaps on what we know is going on here, I take it we are missing a rather large gap on what has really been going on around this world?"

"You could say that." Jaina retorted bitterly." Jacen and I are twins, we use to be so close we had a mental bond. But, Jacen's become so full of himself that he thinks he is superior to everyone! That Kylo Ren is a sick piece of work, but sadly my brother is only a little better at this point. The short version is that Jacen use to be so kind he would try and help any animal in his sight.

However, after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong Jacen became twisted. The pain he went through, the pain of losing our brother, Chewbacha, and so many others broke him. None of us realized it at first, or at least we did not want to see it, but Jacen transformed so much the brother I loved might as well have died as well.

What emerged was a cold man who only cared about crushing anything that was a threat. When we were dealing with a blockade on the world of Corellia, my brother ordered me to fire on a civilian ship just because he assumed that there was a possibility it could be a threat someday and when I refused to fire he stripped me of my rank and fired me from Rouge Squadron!

On top of that we found out he killed a prisoner in an interrogation, used the Dark aspects of the Force to push people around, and even killed another Jedi because he thought it was for the greater good."

James saw how bitter Jaina looked before his own expression hardened." I was getting the impression he was the type that cared about results but, from what your telling me he values order above all. We, have experience with the time who have that obsession before, enough to know how much of a problem it can be."

Luke Skywalker had his right eye twitch, and he coughed a bit before staggering forward." Jacen Solo, is not an evil man, just a misguided one. He wants to bring balance to the Force, and to the galaxy, but he's become so obsession with the goal that he's forgotten that the ends do not _always_ justify the means.

Since we were forced into this cosmic game, Jacen allied himself with individuals that were overwhelmingly embracing the Dark Side of the Force, merely because they were all " practical" men.

Jacen is down this path because I failed to guide him properly. I can't let him make the same mistakes my father, Anakin Skywalker made. I won't let another Darth Vader be unleashed on my watch! I'll save him, and Ben. I'll…Ben…Ren…have to atone…GUH!"

Luke's eyes twitched again before the Jedi Master grasped his head again. Both Jaina and Rey grasped him before Jaina bitterly muttered,"Snap out of it already! I went through the same stuff Jacen did and I did not turn dark! I mean, yah I had a few close calls but Kyp and the others got me to see things straight! Jacen did not even bother to reach out to reach out for help, he thought he was above it!

As good as it was that he beat that true Supreme Leader of the Vong, that puppet master Omni, after that he thought he knew better then everyone else just because he learned a few more Force tricks! If Jacen does not want to turn back, then we just got to stop him along with the rest of the monsters here and make sure he does not drag down Ben with him!"

"So Jacen went to the path of an extremist because of trauma in war I take it? This, is having more in common with Kira then I figured. Still, what about this Kylo Ren? He mentioned the Sith to, is he another former student or sibling of Master Skywalker that's now gone corrupt?"

Jaina paused, before snorting." Oh, you're talking about that punk? Never heard of him or those Knights of Ren loonies that seem to be his toadies. I mean…he reminds me of a former student of Uncle Luke's, Brakiss, but far as I can tell he is just a zealot that crawled out of the shadows. I don't know, you said you saw him before in person right Rey?"

The younger female Jedi looked indecisive before she nodded." I saw the recording BB-8 took when he raided the village of Tuanul on Jakku. He, killed the village elder Lor San Tekka without a shred of remorse. He, laid waste to the entire planet because he's obsessed with finding Luke Skywalker. By luck I got warped here and found Master Skywalker by chance when the fighting started."

Jaina shrugged before throwing out a sharp," If he wants to get thrashed that badly that' s fine by me. Still…Jakku huh? Only heard of that planet from my mom once, no offense but that world makes Tatooine look like a tourist spot.

Guess it makes sense that some twit would crawl around them without getting to much attention since the Outer Rim still loves to keep to itself a lot of the time. Well, we will shut him up for good soon enough.

But, if he and his robot pals can keep Jacen busy while we get the _Mortis Monolith_ ready that would be nice. I mean seriously with how insane it is even guys and gals like us are owned one break right?"

"The Mortis Monolith you say?" James cut in coyly as he raised a eyebrow." So, your group does have a plan to win Battle World as well?"

"Who wants to know?" Jaina answered tensely." Nothing personal but you have not really proven that you're not working with Jacen. If you're as slick as he is this can all be a front, and we can't afford to let our guards down."

Sonic rolled his eyes before spitting out," Cool down the paranoia a notch lady! We don't play ball with jerks, not sure how to prove it without showing you our life story though! If you want proof just check outside. That snake dude that your brother sent with us to watch us wanted to go all brutal on you guys but we told him" Screw that" before James pinned down his tail and we took off."

Lilac suddenly had her eyes widen with dread before she blurted out,"Wait, you're talking about Serpentine? Did you just leave him there? Idiots, he's just going to slither back to Brevon! Now we really have to high tail it out of here!"

James winced before he looked at the purple colored female." I did not knock him out per say, but I _did_ use magic to cover his tail with metal to bound him. I…did not see a transmitter but even so I."

Everyone heard a crashing sound in the distance, that was followed by mechanical grinding noises. Suddenly the door where James and the others entered collapsed, before a giant house sized mech that looked like a golden panther burst out. James jumped back, and saw in the panther's head was a cockpit, where Serpentine clearly was commanding the machine.

The Enji Master saw both Lilac and Jaina giving him dirty looks from the corner of his eyes before he reacted with an uneasy chuckle." I admit I did not have time to give a detailed analyzation scan of his body and what unique hiding spots he could come up with. Thus…as an apologize I'll clean up the mess we caused."

Serpentine had his panther mech jump to the other side of the chamber and saw the Jedi all giving him hateful looks, before he hissed gleefully." I knew you were hiding the Skywalkers! Thought you could deceive us traitors? You will pay thinking you could outwit Lord Brevon, Colonel Solo, and the others! Give up this farce now if you still want to live, only those with the will to get things done will win this war!"

Jaina snickered before she took out a lightsaber, and quickly got into a fighting stance before a blade of purple light formed out of her weapon." Being stubborn and ruthless are not the only thing that makes someone strong you pathetic Neimoidians rip off!

Jacen may have forgotten that, but I'll give him a rough reminder when I get my hands on him! Think your little toy will be enough to take down Jedi Masters? Please, maybe it's a little sleeker but I took down AT-AT's without breaking a sweat!"

"Colonel Solo did say his sister was a hot-headed fool, don't mock me Jedi! This machine was made to take your kind down! Even if I can't defeat you all, if I can neutralize Skywalker, I'll fulfill Lord Brevon's will!"

Serpentine saw various projectiles coming his way and had his mech jump on to the rightward wall. The golden panther then released a dozen missiles from its back. James, Samus, Jade, and some of the others were able to swiftly shoot down the projectiles, but as they exploded in the air, smaller black spears rained down.

Knuckles saw one coming his way and hit one with a lunging punch to smash it into the wall. He paused for a moment as he saw that at the bottom of the spear there was a clear sphere that had a small furry salamander-like being in it.

The red echidna saw that the salamander was just running around in its cage before he raised an eyebrow." What the, the snake is capturing animals and storing it in their machines to! Don't tell me he is like, this world's Eggman or something! Whatever, just more things to smash!"

Tails scanned the spears with his machine before the two-tailed fox tensed up." Not so fast Knuckles, those creatures are emitting energy! If its poison or something it could be trouble!"

Jaina glanced at the creatures and cringe as a result." What the…when did Jacen have time to drag Ysalamiri out of Myrkr when he already is trying to do everything!"

Rey looked at the Ysalamiri and then saw that Serpentine was swerving his panther mech around to try and fire at her and Luke form behind." It does not matter what tricks or monster this slime has, he's no match for the force! Huh?"

Rey tried to unleash a force push to try and topple the incoming charging mechanical panther. However, to her shock, the Force does not respond at all. Just as the charging animal like machine was going to trample her Jaina tackled her and also swung her lightsaber to cause Serpentine to change course.

Jaina saw the younger women still look shocked before she grit her teeth." Keep focused Ray, one moment is all it takes to lose your head! The Ysalamari can repel the Force, rendering all Force powers within their sphere of influence void. Seriously girl I know you're not as much of a pro at this as me but your acting like you been living under a rock!"

"Well not quite a rock but I have spent most of my life living in a broken AT-AT. I _did_ salvage a few holo stories about creatures across the galaxy though!"

"That's…great. Rey, just stay behind me."

"Hahah, your brother was prepared to take down anyone that got in his way Jedi!"

Serpentine hissed out gleefully as he aimed at the Jedi once more. Before he could open fire at his targets Iliac ran fast enough up the wall to jump up and hit the panther mech hard enough for its intended laser beam to go off course.

As Serpentine glared at the one who intercepted him, the native glared back." I don't care how many things you creeps prepared for, you're not going to have enough tricks to have your way with my home! I won't allow it!"

Lilac used another of her abilities to control her hair, and have her ponytails become whips that lashed out hard enough to hit an incoming missile in the other direction, damaging the panther mecha further.

Serpentine hissed out in rage as he took out twin plasma pistols from his armor."You will pay for that you annoying brat! Your no dragon, just a bug that's going to be, GUH!"

The blood hungry serpent prepared to fire on Lilac with his own guns while she was avoiding the machine's claws. Before he could Carol suddenly had her motorcycle burst up in her target's face. Just as Serpentine locked on to her she slashed at him with her claws, hitting him in the face.

The serpent pilot screamed with rage and had his mech fire in all directions in an angry attempt to blow up the one's who wounded him. However, as some missiles nearly hit Lilac and Carol from behind Sonic burst up and smacked one out of the way with his Homing Attack.

Lilac saw the blue hedgehog's move save her, and also saw Knuckles, Tails, and Blaze take out more of the projectiles before Sonic flashed a confident smirk." Keep it up girls, that's some killer spunk you got! Just don't trip up to his lame moves and he's going down in no time flat!"

Serpentine glared at Sonic and tried to have a cannon come out of the panther mecha 's mouth and gather a large amount of energy. As he did Samus jumped up and preformed her Screw Attack to become a spinning blade of powerful energy. James saw the bounty hunter's attack knock the machine back and tried to use a magnetic spell to crush its legs, only to see the mech briefly glow red.

The response caused the Enji Master to tense up." The machine is covered with magic neglecting properties? Seems Jacen Solo does indeed prepare for everything."

Natalie saw James's dismay and grasped her bow tightly." Maybe so, but we overcome far worst villains then this and for the sake of all we hold dear we have to win here!"

Jade nodded before he flicked back his hair." It's not the most…elegant path but from what it seems our one-time ally does not currently have the means to close the gap in power between us so it would be good to make use of that now yes? After all, it does seem like we have a very busy day."

James saw his fellow Enji looked eager before he chuckled." Fair point Jade. I did not think it would have been good to overplay our hand when we did not know the full extent of everyone's skill and power but…now that it's clear who's the opposition, I suppose throwing our weight around to give a bit of intimation can't hurt. Very well…stand back everyone. _Ultima_!"

Ben's red-haired friend quickly made a few hand gestures before his aura exploded with enough intensity to shake the room and he casually casted one of the more powerful and destructive magic spells.

At the same time Jade unleashed his Indignation Mystic Art and Shadow unleashed his Chaos Blast. As a result, a massive red and green beam of energy crackling with lighting roared at their enemy. Serpentine noticed this just in time to widen his eyes." What the? Curses!"

On instinct Serpentine moved his machine enough out of the way of the blast to have the head avoid being vaporized. Even so the resulting explosion blasted the head with enough force to push it all the way out of the cavern.

Jaina saw just how large a hole James and the other's attack made before she looked at the Enji tensely." What kind of Force skill is _that_!? Even, Jacen and Uncle Luke can't pull off a raw energy blast."

"I assure you it's a high-class magic spell, but one commonly enough known were we are from. Not sure if you would know the planet though, it's from a time long ago in a place very far away."

Luke and Rey saw the massive aura of blue energy still crackling around James before Rey muttered." Master Skywalker…can the Force really be used like that?"

Luke grasped his head before muttering an unfocused," Abilities so powerful they make Force Lighting look like nothing, and you're truly not agents of the Dark Side?"

James saw how wary the Jedi looked before he sighed." Spells like Ultima are destructive yes, but like very tool, it's the user that defines if the act is good or evil. I would love to debate over the difference on how we tap into energy and all that but we seem short on time. I hope by now that you can see we are on your side.

We are not on either Kylo Ren or Jacen Solo's side, but the force that sides with justice. If your brother is as attentive as you implied it would be foolish to stay here. Can you take us to your base of operations so we can properly get up to speed?"

Jaina, Lilac, and Rey all looked at Luke, before the Jedi Master looked more focused." Jaina, I think we can trust them. I sense righteousness in their hearts, and if they are repressing their feelings the Mortis Monolith will expose the truth. Their unique powers might even help us get things ready faster."

Jaina paused, before she shrugged." Well, we do need to hurry before those freaks get their mega Death Star or whatever fully charged. Not sure if it will really be powerful enough to take out everyone else in Battle World but, it can't be good. Either way it's a eyesore so let's go on and blow it up.

All right, tell Shulk and the others to contact my mom and get her to get Elsenova and the other Rusalki ready to lower the breech duck dude."

Iliac and Carol's friend rolled his eyes before spitting out," My name is Torque Jaina! I don't call you Jedi dude!"

"Yah but that's because I'll force push your beak off if you call a lady that."

"I thought you're not on the dark side?"

"I'm not, _don't_ push me down that path with stupid questions! Ugh…you moan more than Zekk. C'mon, if your serious we have to move now! Where we are hiding out is a space that Jacen and everyone else can't detect either by radar or the Force. But, if we are careless they might detect us when the breeched space opens."

James just chuckled as he looked around." Don't worry, me and my comrades are well experienced with timely operations. I'll just contact my other teammates on our ship and be happy to follow you."

Luke nodded before he and the others went down the path that the Jedi Master originally entered. James glanced around to see the state of his friends before he tried to look confident as he opened a line to Fox.

As he saw everyone carefully follow the Jedi he repressed a sigh, and while he was waiting to call Fox he scanned the Jedi Master with the scanner on his glasses." _Assuming the cymatic scan did not get damaged in the fight, the leader of the Jedi's Crime Coefficient, his Hue…is green. The legendary savior's currently has a chaotic enough state of mind to become a latent criminal. I suppose in a stressful chaotic war it's unrealistic to expect everyone to have unclouded hues, but relying on unstable allies could be a fatal mistake._

 _Well…guess it could be worst. Based on how some of this world is based on fiction, it's entirely possible the Beyonder reacted Luke Skywalker with fictional memories based off fake events spawned from fictional tales, not facts. To a god that only desires a fun show, creating insane game pieces seems to be a trivial thing._

 _A world full of unstable people with glitchy memories and personalities, every one of them could snap and attack us like Bisley and the others. And yet, it's still not as dangerous as confronting the Beyonder directly so it seems ideal to play along with this game as well as we can._

 _With any luck, we might learn more details about the Beyonder's agenda, and at least a few things that can help us stop him. More than ever before, we need to keep a sharp eye on are surroundings. We may not have Ezan's Sharingan but, we will have to do the best we can._ "

James then proceeded to really call Fox to check up on everyone on board the Great Fox before seeing just what the Jedi and the others had planned.

After ten minutes of going down various tunnels the Enji and their teammates saw the Jedi's group stop around a giant metallic blue-grey face attached to the wall behind it by numerous wires. James and the others noticed behind the face was a substance that looked like bubbling liquid.

Sonic saw how unstable the wall looked before tensing up." Wait…do we _have_ to swim to get to the hideout? Even if I _was_ a good swimmer, this water looks more toxic then the stuff Egg man had in all his crazy factories!"

"I'm doubting you even swim in that stuff Sonic." Samus muttered as she scanned the substance with her helmet." It's even more unstable then Phazon, it's like its very essence is corrupt matter that changes by the moment. I guess it's a good way to keep uninvited guests out, long as you don't forget about it and vaporize yourself."

Lliac's friend Torque just chuckled as he took out an exotic gun. "Don't know if it has an official name but the Beyonder really does seem like he was powerful enough to slam entire planets together, only problem is that he did a sloppy job about it.

This space is like, a corrupted segment of space, a "Glitch" in reality. A comrade of ours, a scientist named _Athetos_ invented this Address Disruptor to alter the glitchy areas and stabilize them, allowing us to hide out in a small pocket dimension past this breach.

Thanks to Elsenova here and the other Rusalki machines like her that watch over the world of Sundra siding with us, they are able to divert sensors and hide our presence. Athetos got captured by that Kylo Ren freak, but at least he told he how to use his gun before that happened."

James and those around him tensed up as the giant face suddenly had its eyes glow." These organisms are not in the database, are they to be trusted?"

"Seem like it." The green colored duck answered." They can do some cool things and we kind of need all the help we can get so we are going to take a chance and see if they can help us ready the Mortis Monument and even survive this."

Elsenova had her eyes glow blue for a few moments before turning back to normal." Ophelia…Veruska…and Katrahaska all agree the risk is worth the odds. Very well, proceed."

Torque nodded before he aimed his gun, the _Address Disruptor_ , and fired a series of beams shaped like blue squares. At first nothing seemed to happen, but after being exposed by the beam for around ten seconds the unstable matter suddenly glowed white, before the matter melted away, reveling a pathway.

James saw that beyond the breach looked a normal enough brown pathway in what looked at first glance like a temple like structure before Lilac grinned at Torque and swerved around." All this stuff is over my head but even if it looks crazy it really works! It does not last forever though so hurry up or you slugs are going to get left behind!"

Lilac chuckled before she brazenly dashed down the new pathway. Sonic snickered at the girl's spunkiness before he leaned down." Who you calling a slug girl? You're an exotic looking slug in the face of _my_ speed!"

Sonic quickly spin-dashed into the tunnel to catch up to Lilac, and as Carol coughed from the dust cloud Sonic left in his wake she moaned out," Just great, the blue guy seems as single minded as Lilac!"

Tails chuckled as he itched his nose." Nah…he can focus on more than one thing when either Chilly Dogs or speed is involved. Besides, he never gets _distracted_ when things are on the line. So, ready to show us just what is on the line guys?"

Carol nodded before she, Jaina and the rest of their group went into the hall way. With one last check of his surroundings James lead his group into the new pathway. After only a few seconds they emerged in a wide temple like chamber.

Just as everyone wondered if anyone else was their they got their answer as a man clad in black armor with white hair, a band covering his left eye and a katana sizzling with energy suddenly jumped down from the ceiling.

James quickly drew his bow, but as his comrades also got in to fighting stances Lilac giggled." Calm down they are with us _Raiden_. If you really thought we were dumb enough to take the bad guys with us here then I'll smack you no matter how hard your jaw is!"

The cyborg like man eyed James intensity, and then saw Jaina and Luke nod before he put his sword back in his sheath." Just making sure…with everything going on you guys could have been coerced by a spell or nano-machines or something."

A older male voice chuckled in the distance." Ease up Raiden…all your fancy augmentations and you can't even tell a friend from foe eh? Told you tech's no substitute for a warrior's instincts."

James and the others saw that the snide remark came from a tall man with Brazilian features with black hair tied in a ponytail, clad in armor, casually holding a red sword over his right shoulder.

The man with a scar on his face flashed a wide grin as he looked at the Enji. "So we got a bonus from the Grand Master's fishing trip eh? That's good, the Princess is on edge as it is."

"I'm on edge because I told you and everyone else that its General, _not_ princess smartass. Your just lucky I have faith in Shulk's skills to trust what him and" Dunban Sam."

The retort came from an old women's voice, one with razor sharp whip. The man just winced before he swerved around." Of course, _General_ Leia."

Everyone then saw a woman enter wearing a green military outfit. She had penetrating black eyes with her brown hair shaped in an exotic bun. Despite having a few wrinkles on her skin her sharp look made it clear to everyone that she was on top of things. To her side was a humanoid clad with a golden metallic body, and James quickly noticed that it looked like an old type of Protocol droid.

The droid glanced at the returning Jedi before his pace quickened." Master Luke you returned! And you returned with Master Rey as well! I _told_ you Master Jaina would set everything straight Artoo, like I said…Master Luke's just been having a headache because of how unstable things are on this world! A whole planet _did_ blow up recently, remember what happened to Master Kenobi when the Death Star destroyed Alderaan. We have enough to worry about so cease with the moaning or I'll switch you off! I to would switch you off for all the fun so just watch it!"

A white and blue astromech droid rolled out alongside the taller droid while beeping out something that sounded sarcastic. Leia just pushed the droids aside." I don't have the time to humor you Threepio. Luke… I'm glad you're alright. Even after I saw the Monado's vision I was worried something horrible would happen. You were supposed to stay by the Monolith remember?"

Luke looked around with an unfocused look before muttering," I had to go, the Force was calling me. I sensed Ray was in danger."

"She knew her mission, but in the end I guess it all worked out. That is, unless this is an elaborate hostage situation Jaina?"

Jaina just snickered as she saw the tense looks James and some of the others were giving her." If it is it's a dumb one mom. Don't worry they may look like an odd bunch but they seemed legit. Proved who's side they were on after thrashing one of the minions Jacen had tagging around."

"You _sure_ Jacen did not follow us here?"

James re-positioned his glasses before cutting in with a wry,"I assure you General, we took every precaution and they don't seem to be aware of how we got here. I know you don't have a reason to trust us yet but I hope we can swiftly do something to fix that. I am James Elrond, Master of the Enji order and an agent of the Lylat Kingdom."

"Enji? Luke this is a hell of a time to reveal there was another splinter branch of the Jedi you left out after all these years. What…you just stumbled into another Holocron in this Battle World or something?"

"Ah, I would not quite call the Enji a splinter group of the Jedi. Its, a long story and to be blunt right now we have more pressing issues. When we first arrived at this battle zone we were confronted by Kylo Ren…only to be "rescued" by Jacen Solo.

He told us we needed to find Luke Skywalker but I'm thinking more and more that the reasons why were vital only from his point of view. I was hoping you would be willing to get us up to date so we can get the whole story. My take is that your group is opposing both parties?"

"We got a sharp one eh?" Leia muttered as she crossed her arms." Well we would not be hiding if we wanted to be found Enji. Your right though, Jacen may be calling us the radical ones but he is the one who's projecting. He's decided that causing the fighting to end is the only thing that matters.

I, my brother Luke, and others disagreed and after finding others that shared are line of thought we broke away and tried to find a better way. We had far too many close calls, but our resistance has managed to hold together to this final round, thanks to finding those that wanted to fight with the Jedi.

I see you have been introduced to Lilac and her friends, along with the cybernetic swordsmen Raiden and Jetstream Sam. Alright, we don't have time to waste so let's get everything out of the way at once.

Come with me Luke, Kyp, and the other Masters are making progress with the Mortis Monolith. Aright Enji, if your legit or not we will see how strong your Sabacc face is."

"Ah, so that's still in fashion for you? Interesting."

"What you on a tour for various card games or here to fight? I only need one at the moment so if you're going to be any help let's do this."

Leia motioned everyone to follow her and went to talk to Luke as the now larger group went down another hallway, and entered into another wide chamber. Various individuals were gathered around a giant black and red crystal. James noticed many individuals in hooded brown robes in preying positions around it.

Before the Enji Master could inquire his new surroundings, a cocky male voice chuckled." So _you're_ new guests to the party eh? You don't look _that_ special. Then again, people tell me they think I'm nothing special, so I guess we're both full of surprises. Guess you were not tripping after all kid."

Everyone saw that the voice came from a tall man with Asian features wearing a purple attire with gelled hair and stylish sun glasses. Behind him were a few more individuals in likewise casual purple clothing including a black skinned man with a fedora and a women with braided hair.

Before James could say anything a younger man with a British accent responded with a confident," Like I said Mister Gat…the Monado was spot on! I'm _really_ feeling it, this is going to work out!"

Ben's comrades saw the newest voice came from a blond man clad in informal red attire welding a large red sword with a hole in the area around the hilt. The man saw James looking at him and just smiled." I'm Shulk, nice to meet yah! Always good to see fellow Homs! Sorry if I'm not more shocked but I already saw you in the vision the Monado gave me!"

James eyed the red sword in Shulk's hand, the Monado curiously, before a taller man with wild brown hair with a shield gun lance hybrid weapon in his right hand playfully pushed Shulk."Oy Shulk, you're going to weird them out if you keep it up like that the lot of them don't even know what the Monado is!"

"They are all as intense adventures as us Reyn! I know they are use to out their stuff, the Monado showed me! Anyway, here is my friend Reyn, along with my comrades Sharla and Dunban."

Jaina chuckled as she saw Shulk's friends, the English women with long black hair in red armored shorts and shirt with a sniper rifle named Sharla, and the older man with long black hair and elegant red and black clothing with a katana, the ace swords man Dunban, walk up before she glanced at James." At first, we thought these guys had just lost their minds from all the insanity going on in the battles here, but then this Shulk kid showed he really could predict the future with that odd Monado sword of his even better then we could sense things with the Force!

I mean I can still take him down without trying that hard but, I admit knowing what's coming's got us out of a few tight spots so far, especially with Uncle Luke and mom having so many, er, never mind. Alright we don't have all day for introductions so the guy in the shades is Jonny Gat, he and the others in purple are from the Saints Row Gang."

James saw how wide a grin Gat formed before he raised an eyebrow." Gang members eh?"

Before Gat could say something the scanner on James's glasses blurted out," Warning, subject's Crime Coefficient is near pitch black."

Gat saw James's tension before he spat on the ground." What the hell, this some fancy sting after all?"

"Sorry about that, some of the gear's still on the fritz from all the insanity going on. Still, I see your _quite_ the colorful cast."

Leia went in front of Gat before smirking." I admit some of the people here would not past the Jedi entrance exams but, despite how shady their past maybe we can count on them. Kylo Ren killed their boss and my husband Han likes them so they see him as their current boss so we won't have to worry about them. Trust me, I know a thing or two about reliable rouges and people in their group like Pierce, Shandi, Kinzie, and Benjamin King have helped us get through some tight spots."

Jaina saw James, Samus, Sonic, Jade, and a few of the others accept her mother's defense before she laughed again." I think dad just likes having guys on his level besides Lando to talk with. Well…with how tense things are anything to relax is good these days. Still, where is dad?"

"Han…insisted if he stayed cramped any longer he was going to snap so he went to check out things in the Falcon with Lando and Chewie. He still wants to prove he is a " major" player in this game even without the Force."

Jaina tensed up as she glanced at her mother." And you just let him go!? Now is not the time for dad to stroke his ego, even the Millennium Falcon can't just shrug off some of the guns from the guys Jacen and Ren are teaming up with!"

Raiden chuckled before throwing in." Ease up girl. Snake's with him, and he sure as hell won't let your dad or anyone else do anything rash to blow his cover. It was risky but, now is not the time to play it safe. Frankly, the faster we get this big force thing to work the faster we can make our move."

Sonic glanced around before throwing out an uneasy chuckle." I'm all for speed dude. Just wondering, I been doing this long enough to tell that your team is the one to trust but, now that we are on the same page mind filling us in on what the game plan is? Is that giant gem what your betting on? Man, and I thought the Master Emerald was a big gem!"

Luke saw everyone looking at the giant crystalline structure above them before he got more solemn." Its more than a mere crystal, it's a nexus of the Force itself, the Mortis Monolith. My father, Anakin Skywalker, and my mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, uncovered it during the Clone Wars, but only discovered a fraction of what it could do.

Jacen searched for it as a second Galactic civil war prepared to erupt after it was clear the Confederation was not going to back down even after the death of their former leader, Han's older cousin Thrackan Sal-Solo.

He wanted to secure a power that surpassed the Centerpoint station that the Corellian Armada had command of. He wanted to secure a power even greater than the legendary relics of the old republican like the Star Forge to ensure that no one would dare to defy him again.

He said it was the best way to bring" True lasting balance to the Force" but I saw that the Dark Side had a hold on him. After finding old notes that Kenobi had on the Mortis Monolith I and those I trusted most went to secure it.

We managed to stay ahead of Jacen and find the true monolith. There was one that was as big as a moon that everyone thought was the true one, but we were lead to this one, its core."

Samus scanned the Monolith with her visor only to get an inconclusive reading before she turned to the Grand Master of the Jedi." Not sure just what kind but there is enough energy to power a planet behind this Monolith, if you guys can really control it then guess we got a game plan here. So, I guess those robed people are your comrades and they are controlling it or something?"

Skywalker saw the people surrounding the Monolith and smirked." They are indeed my peers, my fellow Jedi Masters, Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, Kyle Katarn, and Cilghal. They are the only ones left, after, after we arrived here.

They are using the Force to open the Monolith. Like the Jedi and Sith Holocrons, an object infused with the Force requires a Force user, and an object of this magnitude requires multiple Force users. It took, much time and difficulty to figure out but we at last made progress. How's it going Cilghal?"

One of the Jedi Masters pulled down her robes and revealed she was a member of the red colored fishy Mon Calamari species before responding with a wary," It's about ready Luke, we should be ready in time to counter the Starkiller Base."

James eyed how much the other Jedi Masters were focusing before he walked up." Is, this going to unleash a laser or something powerful enough to overpower the enemy?"

"Not quite, the Force works in mysterious ways my friend." Luke answered plainly." The Light Side is not that of aggression, but, I know it will give us the means to counter act the enemy."

"Well…I can see why the other teams would not want that to happen. Things are coming together now. One last thing, were does Kylo Ren factor into this? He does seem like one of those Sith Lords. Did he and Jacen have a falling out?"

Leia suddenly had her face twitch before her breathing got heavy." No…he's not with Jacen. He, Snoke, he came from, the shadows. I, should have seen it, should have seen Snoke acting, should have, reached out to Ben before it was. I should have been able to reach out to, ugh."

Everyone got alarmed as both Leia and Luke grasped their head in pain before Jaina grasped her mother. "Take it easy mom, that freak's not going to get the last laugh, we took out worst!

We were all stressed about things, we all were too willing to hope Jacen would see how obvious things were but guess he was more stubborn then we gave him credit for. Don't worry, I'm not going to let him drag Ben down with him, and hell we will even find Aunt Mara to! I mean suddenly Chewey came back from the dead in this place so who knows what can happen right? I mean, a little odd someone cloned Chewbacca but it cleared Dad and Lowbacca up a lot so might as well enjoy the good moments right?

No matter how crazy things get we _always_ bounce back, and we will do it again, right?"

Leia looked dazed for a moment before she muttered," Yes…we will save Ben, and reach out to my son."

Jaina saw everyone looking at Luke and Jaina with concern before she grinned." Sorry, something about that Ren freak causes my parents and Uncle Luke to freeze up. Could be some obscure Force power, there has been plenty of those over the years. Just another reason to take him out I guess."

James saw his comrades looking at him with concern over what he told them about the true history of Luke Skywalker before he just put out a polite face. "It does seem like the only solution to murderous fanatical types yes? Oh right, I don't know how much of it was a lie but Jacen said that the First Order members were after something called the Kingdom Stone."

Torque chuckled before walking into the center of the room." The best lies are one's that are half true, and they were at least right about that. Even before we got sucked into this Battle World, Brevon was after the Kingdom Stone. Thankfully we got some luck as we go it right, here!"

The duck like being took something out of his bag, and everyone looked in awe as he took out a small sparkling Opal and Sapphire colored crystalline sphere. Knuckles saw how the Kingdom Stone shimmered before he raised an eyebrow." Almost sounds like this thing does the same thing that the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds do."

"Heh well I don't know what those things are man but the Kingdom Stone is the crystalline concentration of the energy supplies of the starship that brought the Ancient Dragons to Avalice, er, the world that Brevon invaded before we all got sent to this place.

According to the worlds Royal Magister, the Three Kingdoms of Avalice, Shang Tu, Shang Mu, and Shuigang have depended on the Kingdom Stone for centuries, using its energy to power their technology.

Sadly, that's why it's very likely this Kylo Ren wants the stone so that he and his buddies can power up their doomsday weapon enough to try and take out the other worlds. The Kingdom Stone does a lot of good to a lot of people, we can't let its power fall into the wrong."

Before Torque could finish he nearly lost his grip on the Kingdom Stone, causing it to bump into him, and to everyone's shock, hit him hard enough to cause his beak to fall off. Shadow saw this and just sighed." Well…seems like yet another unstable power source."

To his and the other's shock Torque just laughed before his smaller mouth underneath where the beak was spewed out," Sorry about that, I pretended to be a duck to blend in with the locals but the truth is I'm not from this, well, the world Lilac, Carol and the others call home either.

The truth is I'm from a group called the Chasers, a group formed by an alliance of planets meant to stop evil individuals from causing harm, like Brevon. I tried to stop Brevon on my own after I lost my last crew, but the stakes are too high to be humble now.

Things have gotten crazier than I ever thought possible, but no matter how many villains and how many gods try to have their way, I'll keep trying to the end to make things right!"

"Don't stress out about it Torque that's what the bad guys want!" Lilac uttered as she patted her green friend on the back." No matter how crazy this gets I'm not stopping till we can all chill out hassle free back home!"

James saw the various groups sharing faces of resolve before he took a deep breath." I can see your determined, I take it that means you have a strategy for this aside from hiding from the enemy?"

Leia regained her composure enough to form a slick grin." We are going to take the fight to the enemy, and start off by getting them to lower their guard down. Theses smug pricks want us so badly to submit to them that we are going to give them what they want, or at least pretend to long enough to sucker punch them. More or less, we are going to give them a fake Kingdom Stone.

That will trick them long enough to attack and secure a path to the Star-killer."

Jade looked at the Kingdom Stone intently before throwing out a dry," Your enemies seem to desire this Stone quite a lot. Are you sure your deception will hold up to a through scan?"

Torque chuckled as he turned to the corner." If you mean do we think the façade will last then not really. However, we just need them distracted enough to divert their attention, then we can lock on to their systems, long enough to have a map to their location."

Rey suddenly walked up before muttering a timid." Before we got sucked into this Battle World I met this BB-8 Droid that's owner had downloaded part of the Star-Killer's data files before they were captured by Kylo Ren. Come on out Beebee-Ate, the guys here are not hostile."

A droid that looked like a soccer ball with mostly white, with some orange and silver for color on its body body, as well as a black photoreceptor for an eye attached to a round dome head rolled up before looking at everyone anxiously.

Artoo then beeped something that caused the smaller droid to calm down. Rey then patted her robotic comrade on the head before smiling." The fake duck man says if he can get out Beebee-Ate to log into their systems again for only a little bit we can not only secure a pathway to their location but even lower their shields!"

"Don't worry Rey, "Torque threw out." Between me, Kinzie, Otacon, and a few of the others the Holodragon's mimic program should be enough to fool the First Order we gave them the stone. I mean, you do say your programmed for this kind of thing in the first place, right _Pangu_?"

Torque glanced behind him before a floating blue machine that looked like a Squid floated above the Kingdom Stone." Since the time of the Ancient Dragons I have been programmed to defend the dragon's legacy. This task is within my programming, see?"

The robot Pangu glowed before a flash of light appeared, and when it faded Pangu now looked like the Kingdom Stone. James eyed the transforming robot carefully before C-3PO saw the doubt in his and the other Enji and stepped forward." I assure you sir Enji that the replication program is praise worthy, even Artoo was unable to tell the difference. The odds of our success are twenty point nine nine nine to one."

Artoo blurted out an erratic beep, which caused the protocol droid to slap the astromech droid on the head." I'm not going to sugarcoat it Artoo the chances of failure are still quite high but at least it's not totally hopeless. Oh shut up you were indeed fooled the first time!"

A man with long unkept hair, the scientist Otacon then walked up before sprouting a weak grin." We have a plan B, if they do take the fake back we managed to create a virus program that will hopefully give this thing hell. I mean, not sure if it will be as effective as the _FOXALIVE_ virus was on the patriots AI but, can't hurt right?"

Jaina smirked again before she looked at her fellow Jedi." Don't worry, just slow down the First Order's big toy long enough for our own "toy" to get the job done. It should be done as long as you guys don't blow it. I mean, I know most of you Masters have been to use to just sitting around and talking but we can't afford for you guys to drop the ball now."

The Jedi Master Kyp just snickered before barking back," I did not get to strut my stuff for a while Jaina but you're going to regret talking smack about me. Remember I dragged the Sun Crusher out of a Star all by myself? "

"Yah but I thought that was when that Sith Lord Exar Kun's ghost possessed you?"

"Well yah but…he was wanting to manipulate me because of my power after all. Don't worry, we will get this thing ready, it's going to take a lot more then firing a Proton Torpedo in the right spot to take down this new super weapon."

James saw how focused the Jedi were before he gave their leader another uneasy glance." I know all about how mystical objects cannot give you the full story. That being said, you're sure that this Mortis Monolith is something we can count on to be our key to winning the approaching battle?"

The Jedi Master closed his eyes before responding with a wary," If your saying I tested this to assure us that victory would be absolute then I'm afraid that's not the case. However I assure you my hunches have been worth following in the past and, this time I feel the Force as strongly with this hunch as when I blew up the Death Star or when I survived fighting my father in Cloud City.

The Force works in mysterious ways, if I could understand it perfectly I would have lost a lot less then I have in all the years I fought the agents of the Dark Side. But…I been doing my best to bring balance to the Force, to make sure society is on the right path, to live up to the ideals of the Jedi.

Since the earlier form of the Jedi Knights, back when they were known as the "Je'daii " Talid monks of the Order of Dai Bendu on the planet Ando Prime, tried to figure out how to counter act the influence the dark "Bogan" with the bright Ashla to bring balance to all people's hearts. And yet, around thirty-six thousand years later, the goals of the Jedi have not really seemed to have come closer at all.

I wanted more than anything to make sure the galaxy never would be in the same state as it was under Emperor Palpatine, under Darth Sidious. And yet…despite my efforts, chaos swept through the galaxy, and we were unable to stop people from going to war, in fact, my own students accelerated conflict. Yes, my own. Ugh."

Luke had his eye twitch again before he coughed violently and he looked at the Mortis Monolith with a desperate look." Maybe, the Jedi _should_ be no more, maybe…the ideals they founded on, were based on delusions that are out of place with reality."

James saw Jaina and the other Jedi Masters starting to look worried before he cleared his throat." I can't say I know just what you went through Grand Master Skywalker, but me and my comrades have been aiming for the same goals as you.

The founders of the Enji have dreams like yourself, and, maybe it's just the difference in our locations but, the means to truly reform society and bring about a world free of repression is within in our grasp.

So, don't lose faith now, we can't let theses selfish individuals shatter rip up all that we have built. That's why, we all got to combined our resources to outwit the resources and tactics are enemies have."

Luke saw the resolve in the Enji Master's eyes, before he nodded. Leia saw how focused James was and snorted." Your either crazy or have seen as much stuff as me and my brother to just take this battle as another day of the week kid."

Sonic crossed his arms before throwing out a bold,"No offense lady but for most of our group this is what a day of the week is for us, at least for a lot of years. Saving the world, if not the universe from baddies on ego trips is how we roll! This is going to be one of the more crazier rides we have been on but, we are not going to lose!"

"You can brag how much of a big shot you are but even if this is another day of the week for you guys it's still my world on the line." Lilac blurted out." Well, at least _part_ of my world. Either way, my home's part of so it's everything for me! So if you're not taking it seriously I."

"Chill girl, everything's on the line for all of us to. That being said, can't let the pressure get to yah or you will trip up right?"

"Well…guess you guys have shown you can walk the walk so far, just don't choke up when it counts you hear!"

James tried his best to project confidence as he crossed his arms." I assure you, most of my group have devoted their entire life to making sure we don't choke in the moment of truth. Still, to ensure this operation has the best odds of success it would be best if we could contact our comrades."

Jaina snickered before throwing out a hearty," Sure, we got a place that serves as a quick place for ships to land in a pitch. We got members of Rouge Squadron and Wraith Squadron still playing double agent over on Jacen's side. Never thought I could rely on a Gamorrean but that Piggy earned his reputation, Wedge picks them well. You don't mind if some of our guys tag along on your ship eh?"

"You mean to watch over us to make sure we don't back stab you? Don't worry, it's only natural." James uttered dryly." Feel free to send who you like with us, it will just make it all the easier for us to coordinate if your aware of more details of our units beforehand."

"Heh, you're as blunt as Fel eh? Sure, I'll bite, would not mind what exotic ships you have. What's all of these mobile suits that have been flying around? Why you even have ships that look like humanoids in the first place it's so stupid!"

"I assure you our tech is advanced enough to make what seems impractical practical. But don't take my word for it, hopefully you will see for yourself onboard the Great Fox, Amuro, Slippy, and the others will be all too happy to clear your doubts. Now then…unless there is anything else we need to know I suppose it would be best if we prepare to mobilize yes?"

Leia glanced at Lilac before nodding." The plan is to meet up with Zao, the Major of the city known as Shang Mu. He's the the one who's officially conducting the "surrender negotiations." It would be best to not be late, he seems like the impulsive type."

"Yah..even with Spade watching him I would not put it past him to try and brag about something to look cool and blow it. Hey Shulk, what does your magic sword say?"

Shulk looked at the Monado before he shrugged." I'm not getting a vision, maybe that means it will be ok?"

"I'm not willing to take that chance, floor it Hero Pants!"

As Lilac rolled her eyes Luke Skywalker cleared his throat before looking at the others." Everyone, this will be as brutal battle as they come, but for the sake of everything we hold dear we must prevail. May the Force be with us."

Luke Fon Fabre raised an eyebrow before muttering," Why? Is that going to."

Tear jabbed him in the gut to cut him off before she politely smiled. James then let Jaina and Raiden lead his group to reunite with the Great Fox as everyone prepared to make final preparations.

As Leia saw Luke look at Rey leaving she winced and went right up to her brother." Luke, tell me the truth, are you really ok? I feel the same symptoms you are, don't hide it from me."

The leader of the Jedi made sure no one was listening before tension seeped into his face." The blunt truth is that I'm in tremendous pain Leia, both physically and mentally. I feel like I'm about to come apart both body and soul, but, I forced myself through worst, and I don't have a choice but to keep going or I'll let everyone down."

"You can't just willpower through this one Luke, you have to think clearly so we make sure we don't let the right people down. We have to know what is real, and what is fake."

"I know that Leia, but even focusing as hard as I can the Force is giving me mixed messages. It all feels so real, even the fake memories. The memories of Chewbacca dying as a moon fell on him, even though I know he was alive. The memories of Jacen, of Jaina, they feel real, the emotions feel real! So how, how do we tell them they are not real?"

"To be frank, we can't. Even if I know Jaina is not my real child I know she thinks she is, and we can't afford to crush her mind when the stakes are this high. We just have to focus on saving as many as we can, like Ben."

"Even as things stand now…you still want to try and save him even with Jacen?"

"It sounds asinine in my head, but I can't give it up in my heart. You're really going to tell me its hopeless with how stubborn you were about Vader?"

"Well…I mean the situation is far different now but, your right I own you that much at least. We, just have to have faith in the Force, and in those we love even if they seem lost in the darkness. We have to be prepared for everything, while holding out to the end that both Jacen, and Ben will wake up and realize what insanity is before it's too late. Just, got to make sure I don't lose myself to madness first."

"Don't worry about that." Leia threw out dryly," Han's been good at keeping us grounded in reality and," Luke saw her sister's eyes suddenly twitch before blurting out," No, no he was not grounded at all, he was to bitter to reach out and just ran away, he, ugh. Damn it these memories are getting to be a pain, let's just end this already."

Luke saw Rey, Dunban, Jetstream Sam, and some of the others looking at them before he and his sister went to begin the operation, pretending to come off as far more confident than they were.

* * *

As they did…the man that at least to him was one of their sons was preparing to shut down their hopes with absolute confidence.

Jaina's twin brother had remained onboard the _Anakin Solo_ since he saw James and the others off, and had been tracking down both the First Order's units and those sympathizing with his Uncle. At the moment Ben Skywalker had walked into the command deck and saw Jacen had his arms folded as he was looking down on the planet.

Ben saw that Brevon, Full Frontal, and Uther and some of the others of the makeshift Cabal were with him and was conflicted for a moment before Jacen suddenly uttered a calm," Speak your mind Ben, I know I taught you to not walk around the Command Deck without purpose."

Jacen's unofficial apprentice took a deep breath before he nodded." Prince Dail has contacted us about Mayor Zao heading now to the "Glacier Zone" to hand over the Kingdom Stone to Kylo Ren and Shaing. The Mayor's transport is heading to the location now."

Brevon suddenly chuckled before he grasped his fist tightly." I knew Dail would be an ideal puppet for this game board, I could see the weakness in his eyes as I decapitated his father. Knowing who will give you the least amount of push back is ideal for concurring after all."

Jacen cleared his throat before throwing in a dry," Knowing how to obtain the ideal resources is key yes…but knowing how to use every resource to size victory is vital. Tell me…any reports on just what Zao will be handing over? Any reports on what security is defending him and if there is anything unusual?"

Ben repressed a wince as he stiffened up." Sorry…they did not indicate anything unusual, nothing about if my d, if Master Skywalker, the other Jedi, or any others would be coming with him."

Jacen merely waved his hand before a hologram recording of the Great Fox appeared in front of him. "No need to worry Ben, you did as I asked. As…chaotic as things have been even with what the reports have been saying it would assume too much to think they would make this easy for us yes? After all…its clear we are dealing with very powerful individuals, is that right Serpentine?"

Brevon's right hand man slithered into the chamber, still with burn marks he suffered after being extracted from his mech. Serpentine flinched as he saw the combined glares his way before he looked down." I promise I did all I could Commander! It's just, these new players, their power is insane!"

Brevon chuckled darkly before he hissed out," And good escape artist to boot, our efforts to follow them are not turning out well. Don't feel too scared Serpentine, you were just meant to observe the new pieces to give us a sample of what they could do, and in _that_ regard, you succeeded.

Heh, I figured he would not throw in lightweights for the final part of the game but after seeing how they dispatched the Dalek's they do seem to have, quite a variety of magic a their disposal."

Jacen saw the footage of James and the other destroying Serpentine's panther machine with their magic and just hardened."It's true these Enji and their comrades have powers that are an enigma even to me, but no matter how exotic their talents are, it won't help them if their resolve is unable to make use of it. Yes…since they are siding with Luke Skywalker and his band of naïve rebels they proved they are plagued with mental weakness.

In the end though it's better to find out now before they can sabotage anything crucial. Now that we know their true nature, we can exploit it to ensure they will not stop us. Their acting commander, the man named James, seemed wise.

However, like Luke, and even my own hopeless sister he's a man who refuses to see the true nature of people. I won't let nativity stand in my way any longer, any who refuses to see the truth will be struck down, the stakes are too high!"

Full Frontal just chuckled before adding a wry," The "Oldtypes" are not looking for greater truths, they are looking for simple answers to feel good about themselves. The heroic types that blind themselves to the possibility of hope.

Possibility is a form of chaos, it has no shape and easily turns into destruction. Only those like us that embrace the true nature of reality will steer the masses to evolution. Those that stand in our way must be exterminated without mercy."

Uther just grimaced before he grasped his fist tightly." To ensure that the people of Insalaum survive ill make myself become whatever kind of devil that will see get the job done. Even so…I don't want to waste my soldiers' lives. Even if this new group is naïve the data indicates they have enough power to kill quite a lot of us. "

"True." Jacen answered flatly," That is why we must treat this operation with precise precision. Of course I was lead to believe that's what some of you specialized in. Or was my assumption wrong, Commander Skull Face?"

A new arrival walked into the command deck, this one being a black trench coat who's pale head was so badly disfigured that he nearly looked like a walking skeleton. Skull Face saw everyone looking at him and merely tipped the black cowboy hat on his head lower. "I assure you that the XOF is the best at what they do Commander Solo. I admit it took a...bit of time to update my men to all the jarring changes.

But thanks to you allowing me to combine my Skull Commandos with the gear of your GAG commandos. I admit we have yet to test the result in a live combat situation, but if the upcoming battle is going to involve multiple targets then it would seem like an ideal chance to show everyone who the superior soldiers are yes?"

Jacen saw a dozen soldiers, all clad in black armor with round full head skull like masks with six small sets of neo blue sensors for where the eyes would be.

The Jedi saw that the soldiers were as still as machines before he closed his eyes." I'll give you credit where its due Skull Face, despite coming from a far less evolved time period in the span of a few days you managed to forge a trooper more nightmarish then the Dark troopers that the Empire came up with despite all of their resources. That being said, the new Skull XOF commandos can get good results in ambush situations, but that enough won't amount enough in the face of Luke Skywalker and this new group."

"Quite true," Skull Face threw out callously." But that's where the extra help from Desperado Enforcement LLC comes in yes? After all, you and the other Winds of Destruction _did_ want to have a good time did you not, Sundower?"

A new man entered the room, a tall man of over two hundred centimeters clad in battle armor. The bald man with grey eyes saw Ben look at him with distrust and just gave the young man a savage grin." I'm not a complicated man Skull Face. I'm glad we can kick things into gear and rip apart all of the wuss's getting in our way! What can I say, kids are cruel commander. And I'm _very_ in touch with my inner child!"

Ben saw the glee in the Desperado commando's eyes before the son of Luke Skywalker rolled his eyes." Speak for yourself. J, Commander Solo you really think a simple thug like this guy is going to be the key to neutralizing the Jedi Masters or theses new guys?"

Jacen saw Sundowner snarl and gave the tall man a look cold enough to make him back down before he shrugged." Not quite, but theses Desperado units, after the modifications to their cybernetic enhancements, can cause enough havoc to erode the strength of our enemies, making it easier to land the decisive blow. All that remains is to get a grasp of all the unknown factors. But even if we really are at the beckon of a strange powerful deity that vows its supremacy, I won't at anyone's mercy.

After all, you think you're getting closer to solving this puzzle, are you not _Relius Clover_?"

A door opened from the right before a new male entered. He had light blond hair and clad in magenta shaded purple. He had a golden opera mask over his face and had a purple shirt with black rimming and a knee-length magenta cape flowing over it.

Relius' had a golden X-shaped fixture to hold the cape in place and had two rings protruding out of the lower front halves of it in a similar fashion to the rings on his weapon, the Detonator: Ignis.

His baggy white tights were tucked into his stylized black and purple boots, these boots had golden toecaps that have a silver colored nail-like fixture on the top; the mouth of the boots also have a white and golden cuff to them.

As Jacen's masked comrade flicked his cape back an metallic women in a purple dress with metallic claw like hands and blades attached to her round hat strolled alongside him.

Relius glanced at everyone looking at him before he looked outside the bridge, and at the sun like castle where the Beyonder was staying." I'd be lying if I said had this puzzle solved, but Ignis has managed to bring at least some pieces to light. I'm thankful for your contributions, I had even more resources at my command then I did when I was part of the World Void Information Controlling Organization.

As a result, I have harvested ample data, enough to already conclude that are assumptions were correct, the length of this dimension is quite limited. The entire size of the reality we are all in seems to not go on much more beyond this area of planets, what look like stars seem to merely be aesthetics.

Also studying the various areas of the planet have given me the conclusion that the soil has only existed for little more than a week."

One of Jacen's collaborators, Prince Ga Jiarg took in what Relius said before he growled."What are you inferring scientist? That we were not taken from our worlds after all, just an imitation of our own?"

Zinyak chuckled bitterly before throwing in a dry," Are you implying that we are in some digital, simulation? This would be some sick joke if after I broke all those humans with my digital prisons they knocked me out and put me in one as pay back."

"Oh I assure you, this is nothing so elementary, so mortal Zinyack." Relius answered sharply." I investigated are own bodies thoroughly and I can promise you that we are of flesh and blood. Tsc…as much as those Black Swans like to squawk about the supremacy of their beloved Rabum Alal I am forced to concede its more than sheer delusional faith. The power to do all of this makes even the deity I was aware of, _Hades: Izanami_ , seem infantile in comparison. I would love to get a better idea on the situation, but alas anything that gets even close to the sun, or at least what is acting for this dimensions sun is promptly destroyed.

We all saw what happened to the group that attempted to direct Rabum Alal's power for himself, the swift deletion of him and the entire planet he was on. However, while direct confrontation would seem like a very unwise idea at the moment, I am getting a bigger picture of our situation.

You see, I've gotten samples of this world, and the remains of the world destroyed in the godly outburst previously, and its broadcasting at various harmonics, a latent trans universal signal.

Even if we can't physical go to the region of space at this period of time my scans were powerful enough to see that points of space are creating a series of touchpoints, like celestial buoys, that can best be described as a dimensional bridge."

Defense Secretary Nagi raised an eyebrow before looking outside the bridge." Wait, are you saying you can pinpoint where we entered into this realm? And we can even escape back to our own world if things take a turn to the worst?"

General Alma suddenly looked around anxiously before blurting out," Wait, let's not get to hastily here. I mean, as powerful as Rabum Alal is if we talk too much about undermining him won't he blow us up instantly like that Doctor Doom earlier?"

Jacen merely sighed before responding with a flat," Don't lose your nerve, he knows full well the majority of those he gathered were not found of being thrusted into this situation, however he still is curious to see what we do.

Based on what our divine host has said so far, he sees this as a game, a contest to see who's will is superior. All we have to do; is give him the result he desires. Keep up your efforts Relius, the more you uncover the more of an advantage we might have."

"But of course. I am most, curious about your most recent guests Commander Solo, their souls, and the energies radiating off them seem, unique. Yes...a frequency that differs from everyone else so far. Figuring out what that is could be a boon to my research, and vastly improve are odds of coming out on top."

Jacen walked forward and looked at a monitor showing the _Finalizer_ moving past glaciers in the planet below before he closed his eyes." I concede something about Elrond and the group around feels different in the Force myself. If we can bring one of his group back for a "full" interrogation then all the better but the priority as always is neutralizing the threat they pose. And with that, is your unit ready to deploy Full Frontal?"

The masked ace pilot nodded." Zinnerman has informed me the _Shamblo_ is ready to emerge at our command, the Metal Gears will be ready soon as well. We should have the advantage…barring unforeseen complications."

"Well I don't doubt your men did all they could but I'll be descending as well because with the people we are dealing with, its best to expect the unexpected. Everyone…from here on out be at combat ready at all times."

With a nod Jacen got Ben to follow him out of the Command Deck. With one last glance, the son of Han Solo read the various eager looks Skull Face, Relius, Full Frontal and others had before he snickered and speed up his pace to the Star Destroyer's docking bay." _Kylo Ren, Luke, these Enji, my parents and everyone else will all see their delusions be crushed by the true power, the true nature of existence. No matter what secrets they are hiding, all use their own nativity to trip them up and neutralize them, till at last the prize will be mine. No matter what it takes, it will all be worth it to have the power to make the vision about Allana on the throne a reality._

 _No matter how much I have to bloody my hands, it will be worth it to create an existence were my child will never have to. Only doom will come to those who think their naïve morality will be enough to stand in the way of my dream._ "

As Jacen prepared to depart from the ship he named after his deceased brother to take out those that stood in his way. A little while later a man that had far more in common with Jacen then he would have liked to admit was descending to attempt to do the same, and it was Kylo Ren.

* * *

The head Knight of Ren had eagerly descended to meet Mayor Zao to get what he expected to be the Kingdom Stone in the center of the Shuigang Snowfields in the Northern section of the fragment of planet Avalice.

As the wide thin wings of the First Order Custom Upsilon-class command shuttle descended in front of the Mayor of Shang Mu the small fox humanoid clad in red with a fancy regal hat saw the man in black enter out of the shuttle alongside a dozen First Order Storm Troopers and the metallically armored Captain Phasma and just winced before throwing out a submissive," Lord Ren right? Thank you for agreeing to this meeting."

Ren slowly looked around the area and saw that a large armored humanoid panda was near Zao before he crossed his arms." I agreed to a meeting about the terms of your submission, I don't have to remind you just how badly this will end for you and everyone you know if this turns out to be anything but that yes?"

Zao quickly looked at the Panda man to his side and just chuckled anxiously." Oh, I assure you I'm no fool, Gong here is just my long-time body guard you see? Not for you just, you know, random things. I mean sure he is really the General for the Royal Magister of Shang Tu but we are working together to show a united front you know?"

Ren saw Gong growl, and just kept starting at the General till he flinched. He then looked back at Zao." I see…it's understandable you need someone else to defend yourself with your utter lack of ability to do so yourself."

"Hey I'm _no_ frail dandy!" Zao shout out defensively." I just have a _lot_ of hidden pose!"

Lliac's friend Milla had joined the group and saw Zao's eye twitch before she blurted out," Let me help!"

The white canine quickly dug a small platform to raise Zao enough to look Ren right in front of his face. The man in the mask just grasped his fist tightly." I'll cut you down regardless of your height if your attempting to defy us."

"I assure you we are sincere, I'm just trying to be diplomatic! Show him the Stone Gong!"

The General walked over to his men and took out a fancy box, and opened it to reveal the Kingdom Stone, or at least the copy. Ren saw it and unfolded his arms." Glad to see your wise, we have had enough foolishness in the past few days yes?"

Zao was about to say something a large green and gold faced Mechon landed on Kylo Ren's shuttle and promptly had two large cannons form out of its shoulders. Ren saw Zao and everyone around him look terrified before throwing out a calm," Don't mind Jade Face here, he is a Mechon that excels at sharp shooting. Like you, we brought precautions. After all, war tends to make people…irrational, and irrational actions will _not_ be tolerated. Understood?"

Before Zao or anyone else could respond everyone felt the ground shake. Zao looked up to see the tremor came from a twenty-two-meter-high war machine that looked vaguely like a robotic camel. Ren saw some of Zao's men tense up before he threw out a bored," No need for alarm. The All-Terrain Armored Transports and All Terrain Scout Walkers, or, AT-AT's and AT-ST's are merely "Additional" precautions in case anyone else tries something unwise, understand?"

Zao saw the various armored machines slowly stomp up to them before he laughed anxiously." Totally Lord Ren! Better safe than sorry, right? You guys are so totally prepared that we all realized it was a good idea to be on your team so please take the Stone to nuke all the others ok? Save the blasting for the other team right?"

Ren walked right up to the Kingdom Stone and grasped it in his hand. He saw everyone around him looking anxious before he walked back up to Zao." You vow your sincere, but your emotions _reek_ of insincerity in the Force."

"Oh I'm just a tad anxious with all the big guns being pointed my way no worries. I mean the other guys are likely not to happy we are working with you so I am worried about what they might do."

Ren just grasped his fist before he took out a hilt from his pocket, his unique lightsaber. "That might be part of the truth, but not all of it. You're clearly a career politician Zao, but your weak mental tricks can't hide the truth from _me_. Yes…parasites like you are why the New Republic, if not all life is infested with the lies of the weak! The just will not be bound to your kind much longer. After I take my rightful place as champion of Battle-World I'm going to purify all of existence of spineless worms like you! But to start off I should, oh?"

Ren felt a sensation, just as a large burst of blue energy was roaring for him from the upper right. In an instant the leader of the Knights of Ren raised his hand and the laser bolt froze in midair. The masked man saw everyone's shock before he had his unique lightsaber ignite, and an unstable blade of red energy appeared out of the hilt, along with the sides of the hilt.

Ren slowly pointed the blade at Zao's nose." You're so weak that you reveal your true nature with only the slightest pressure. And now you're going to pay dearly for thinking such a simple façade could fool me."

"Just hold on whoever just shot that was not with us I swear!" Zao squeaked out desperately. Ren saw General Gong go for his weapon before with the wave of his hand unleashed an outburst from the Force to knock everyone back. He then saw Jade Face swerve around and have his cannons charge up before swiftly unleashing an energy blast at the same direction as the blue energy bolt.

After seeing an explosion break out in the distance Ren sneered." Careful now you pathetic maggot, the more you insult my intelligence the more painful your death is going to be. One last time… where is."

Before Ren could go on everyone hear an explosion in the distant right, before they heard another one to the left. Ren saw that mist was suddenly starting to cover the area around him before Captain Phasma readied her gun." Lord Ren…this mist is unnatural. This might be the work of those XFL soldiers are men encountered two days ago."

"Bah…those inferior primitives _dare_ think their antics can stop someone like _me_? Their mist can't hide from the Force, desperation won't change that they are outdated scum that will."

The masked man was cut off as a projectile came out from the mist. The man who commanded the Dark Side of the Force once more called on his power to freeze the projectile in midair. After he did, it exploded, causing the Storm Troopers around it to be vaporized. Ren snarled as he saw a dozen of the new XFL soldiers that Skull Face had forged stagger out of the mist like zombies.

Some Storm Troopers aimed at them but just as they were going to fire their targets suddenly snapped alert and vanished like the mist, reappearing to shoot down the Storm Troopers around them with ace precision.

Phasma saw her soldiers get mowed down, and saw Jade Face begin to barrage the area before she threw out a flat," It would seem that they have had their armaments...updated since previously."

Ren grasped his lightsaber tightly before he looked at the AT-AT's behind him. "The faker is rallying all the cowards on this world to his side eh? No matter how resourceful he is, I'll rip him out and put him in his place! Shaing, the time for subtlety has ended! Bombard this entire area till everyone sees the price for defying the will of Supreme Leader Snoke, and me!"

The AT-AT's in the distance lowered their heads before unleashing massive red energy blasts form their head cannons. The blasts were powerful enough to carve large chunks of the ground up, and take out many XOF soldiers. Ren thought he was about to take control of the battle, when suddenly a massive yellow energy beam roared out in the distance, and blasted right through the AT-AT.

Kylo Ren saw the camel like take have a large molten hole in its center before it exploded. Everyone then heard a roar like noise before one of the glaciers in the distance cracked and shattered, revealing a thirty-one, eight-meter-high heavily armed red lobster like amphibious mobile armor emerged out of the icy fragments.

The other AT-AT's, AT-ST's, and TIE Fighters in the area all served around to the new arrival and opened fire, but the mobile armor suddenly had twelve miniature satellites emerge to form an energy barrier powerful enough to ward off all the incoming attacks.

The Mobile Armor then unleashed a bunch of yellow energy beams from its shoulders, and then get refracted by the satellite bits to unleash a wide volley of energy beams that vaporized several TIE fighters at once and damaged the other units.

The pilot of the Mobile Armor saw the damage she caused and threw out a gleeful," Full Frontal… Loni Garvey reporting that the on the Reflector Bits and the psychoframe on the _AMA-X7 Shamblo_ are all working at full capacity. The plan is working so far, I'll make sure it works! SEIG ZEON!"

Kylo Ren saw the fanatical pilot of the Shamblo mobile armor crush a AT-ST in its pincer claw before he swerved to Captain Phasma." How the blazes did you Hux and the others, not notice something of that size descending?"

"Sir based on its movements it _just_ might have aquatic features." Phasma calmly retorted." I and the others did wish for a scan of the oceans but you were the one that said it was best to focus on tracking down their ships in space yes?"

Ren had his head twitch as he noticed that Zao and the others had already fled while he was distracted. Snoke's top enforcer glanced that the Kingdom Stone was there, and saw that the _Anakin Solo_ was descending, and unleashing various mobile suits and fighters the sight of this caused Ren to chuckle." Perhaps Zao was not fibbing after all. Yes… those counterfeits realize they are rapidly out of time and are throwing everything they got to stop me before the Star Killer finishes them off. Too bad for you faker, but destiny is on _my_ side! Tell Hux to tell Egil to send the Daleks and the others to back us up!"

Ren saw more XOF commandos appear out of the mist and swiftly batted incoming energy blasts away with his light saber to take out one, then use the Force to push another right into his light saber. He then saw the Vercingetorix fly by before he snickered.

The pilot of the Knightmare frame type mobile suit saw the enemy forces descend and just had an eager look form in his eye." All these fools are so eager for death that it will be kind of them to give them just what they want!"

Shaing attempted to dive right for the enemy Star Destroyer's command deck, only to hear a warning sigh on his radar and see a missile coming for him. As he blasted it out of the way he saw Full Frontal flying at him in the Sinanju. The Grand Master of the Knights of St. Michael swerved his machine out of the red mobile suit's barrage and parried the incoming slash with his own.

As the two machines tried to out maneuver each other Full Frontal sent a hologram transmission before throwing out a coy," You know you do seem to obsess about death _quite_ a lot Shin Hyuga Shaing. If that is what you desire most I just might grant your desire. After all, I am a vessel of the people!"

"Spare me your prattle you pathetic pawn, you can't defeat me! You think your clever but you're clearly the inferior power here, and the moment of truth is fast approaching!"

"Are you referring to your precious Star Killer base? A big gun is useless if it can't be loaded in time Shaing, you and the rest of the First Order's zealotry will be your undoing."

"Tsc… loath are passion that much you pawn?"

"Not especially, though I admit I have a few current comrades who have quite a lot to loath about your murderous passion and said quite a few things about doing something about it."

Shaing saw his radar go off before he saw an incoming missile heading for him in the right. He then saw a purple colored _Alexander Liberte_ type Knightmare Frame before a voice blared out," I have you at last, Shaing!"

Shaing instantly recognized the voice and just chuckled as he parried the new arrivals attacks." Oh, have you steeled yourself for death Akito? How good of you to at last do what I told you to do years ago, brother, and die!"

"I refuse to die…not till I avenge my parents!"

Akito attempted to attack his brother with his machine's wire like Slash Harken's on the Liberte's wrists only for the Vercingetorix to transform into its Centaur mode and kick the Liberte back. Shaing just sneered at his brother's defiance before his eyes glowed." You're an insolent little brother, and I had enough! Your luck has run out, a tool like you can't resist the power of Geass, thus I command you to die now!"

The head of the Saint Michel Knights had his right eye glow intently and Akito felt so much pain that for a moment the Liberte stopped. Shaing looked excited as the Liberte looked like it was going to impale itself with its own beam katana, till Akito stopped." I'm not bound by your shackles brother, even if it is the will of Geass! Leila, her power allows me to fight your control!"

"What…that turncoat tramp has the power of Geass to? No, the power of god does not belong with someone like her, after I put you in your place Akito I'll rip her right out of your command ship and throw her into the ground!"

Shaing tried to impale his brother only for Full Frontal to intercept the strike with his own beam nagaita." As amusing as your family feud is," The masked man threw out," I can't allow you to jeopardize my current command ship. You die today Shaing."

"Honor deprived puppet, don't interfere! Bah…hold him down while I settle things, Ashley Ashra!"

Full Frontal saw a new red mobile suit with large four large beam Gatling guns attached to its arms fly in his direction before he chuckled." Someone else is trying to take my red motif? Now _that_ won't due at all."

He saw a new transmission open as the pilot of the red Gloucester, Ashra showed his face and wild red hair to his enemy." Shove it you masked loser! I heard the stories but the true legend in red will be made clear to all today!"

"Guess so eh?"

Ashra got annoyed at how casual his target was and opened fire with all of his weapons. However Full Frontal showed his skills were no myth as he easily evaded all the incoming blasts with masterful bursts of thrusts from his mobile suit. Shaing saw Full Frontal casually slice off one of the Gloucester's Gatling guns before he sneered out." Your lot is full of tricks, but it can't stand against superior resolve! Yes, your Commander Solo can spin as long a web as he can from the shadows, but the best plots can't stand up to superior will!"

"Tsc…well words won't prove the superior will eh? Come now, put your money where your mouth is!"

The head of the Sleeves forces kept Ashra at bay while also coronating the rest of his forces engaging the First Order. Little did his enemies know the one commanding the entirety of the make shift cabal was taking a much more active role then some assumed.

* * *

In fact Jacen Solo had descended into the battle zone and was the one who had ordered Captain Lon Shevu to perform the sniping attempt on Kylo Ren.

After seeing the attempt fail the Jedi quickly descended to his target, and was using his mastery of the Force to cloak himself in the Force almost completely as well as using another power he learned to make people not look at him.

As he saw Kylo Ren's shuttle in the distance he readied his lightsaber." _All of this clown's boasting and he does not even have the slightest idea on how to repress his presence in the Force. After seeing his boasting, he truly seems to think he does not need to cower from anyone._

 _Ah well…him being this incompetent will just make shutting him up a simple task. His master Snoke and the others might take a bit more effort, but after securing their lead dog's corpse and a path to their precious weapon it should be easy enough. At last…this farce will end and the true, what the_?"

Jacen felt a surge in solemn emotions and swerved around to see none other than his former teacher, Luke, along with Jaina, Kyp, Shulk, and Raiden. Any doubts that they were looking for him were settled when the Grand Master of the Jedi broke the silence with a wary," Jacen…if there is any of the nephew I loved for decades in you then stop this now."

"Master Skywalker, your looking _far_ better than the last reports indicated." Jacen answered dryly." I suppose even after how far I evolved, you still have an edge, for the moment."

Jaina chuckled bitterly before she took out her Light Saber." You're not as superior as you think you are Jacen. All it took was seeing your foot prints, learning you descended in to the battle zone and locking on to your scent. You're not the only one that has skills!"

Raiden then tapped the blindfold over where his right eye should have been." Your tricks with the Force may even work on your fellow Jedi, but despite what you think you were not evolved enough to avoid my sensors punk!"

Shulk then grinned before adding,"And we knew where you were going to be because _I_ saw it with the Monado!"

Jacen gave the blond man welding the unique red sword a look harsh enough to make him gulp before he sighed."

You may have a few skills " sis", but I'm the one who pushed myself to use my talents in the best way possible, not just for short term feel good moments. You had your chance to truly serve the Force but if you're too weak willed to do what must be done then get out of my way or I'll do whatever it takes to do what must be done."

Jaina's temper flared up but before she could say anything Luke put a hand up and put out a calm."This is all because we have come to an impasse on what it means to have "resolve" Jacen. I'm sorry I did not realize how lost you have become but I have to stop it before more innocent people suffer."

"Just because I am willing to open my eyes to the truth and embrace the true nature of power it hardly means I'm loss "Luke". Your just to afraid that I've grown to the point that I will surpass you."

Kyp rolled his eyes before snarling out," Do you even hear yourself talk Jacen? Your one step away from going full Sith Lord, you're making the same mistake I made! I thought I was superior and that Luke was weak when I let Exar Kun's sprit show me the power of the Dark Side. I thought I was the stronger one when I put him into a coma and used the Sun Crusher to wipe out entire Imperial Worlds to try and kill Admiral Daala. But I was being weak, and it was not till I killed my own brother that I realized it!

Never met him but Master Yoda was spot on when he said the Dark Side was easier! But the short term is not always the best path, when you rush into something you only realize to late it was not what you really wanted! You were the one who erased Exar Kun's essence when you were a damn toddler Jacen, whatever hold the Dark Side has on you wake up and realize you can't just force choke everyone to being peaceful till it's too late!"

Jacen's eyes sharpened before he hissed out," Don't assume we are equals Kyp, my situation is not at all like yours. You were merely a angry weak willed boy who lashed out at the first thing that offered you to sate your thirst for payback. If you were holding out hope that I was being mind controlled by Lumiya, the ghost of the Emperor, Darth Bane, the Dark Lord Marka Ragnos, The legendary demonic" Bringer of Chaos" Abeloth, or _anyone_ else then discard those delusions now. I went down this path by choice, not for my personal anger or joy or greed, but to mold society into a more peaceful state, regardless of what personal cost that may be."

Jaina tried to repress the bitterness she was feeling before blurting out," Damn it Jacen, you call us blind when you keep deluding yourself to thinking how pure you are for being a backstabbing murderer? Do you even realize how hypocritical you are for feeling good that you gave up morals and all that just because you were fed up and just wanted to punish people till they were peaceful?"

Jaina saw her brother's eyes narrow before he hissed out a frigid,"Don't project your failures on to me Jaina. Judge me to feel better if you like but the ways of the Jedi have failed to bring peace, to stop war, to save life.

I won't deny that those like Palpatine and most of the Sith Lords of the past merely use the Dark Side for their own gains but those like Darth Raven _did_ use the Darkness in the service of the light!

You _failed_ Uncle Luke, you and my parents tried your best but it's clearly not been enough to really change things. You may be content with telling people before you die that you tried your best but I'm willing to get my hands dirty if it means I can give the next generation a truly better world!"

"Jacen." Luke uttered solemnly," I understand your frustrations, I really do. Nothing pained me more than seeing things turn back in the direction of war. But a false peace, the same kind of peace that Palpatine and Vader, that my father forced on everyone was a peace that only those on the top enjoyed. I want to create a true one, even if it is one that will take far longer, one that might take longer then I live to create."

"Tsc…I see your many traumas are wearing down on your mind "Master". Your just desperately trying to prove your life's work failed. "

"If it was just me then you might be right Jacen but this is _not_ about me. No, there are others as well. They come from far away galaxies, but they are helping me because even if they don't believe in the Force they believe what is right. Even if the Jedi failed, even if they have been a mistake, fighting to protect others is not a mistake."

Jacen eyed Luke carefully before he looked around." Are you referring to the new group that emerged to Battle World recently, the Enji? Did the power of these new "game pieces" give you confidence that you could win? Is all this some plot to stall me while those" Enji" try and make a move?"

Luke sighed before he took out his own lightsaber." They did not push me to do this Jacen, I'm doing this because I want to stop you before it's too late. I want to save you to, but one way or another I _will_ stop you."

"You will try…but those who see how things truly work will emerge the victor."

Jaina jabbed out a furious," You mean like Ben? Your worst then the Vong if your using Luke's son as a shield Jacen!"

"I don't need as shield Jaina. Ben is taking part in the battle, like all of my men, because he values what I'm fighting for. I want him to live though this, but sacrifices are part of war."

"So, it's out of your hands uh? What about Mara? We know she wanted to talk to you about something related to Ben's trip to Ziost right before we all got sent here!"

"Tsc…who knows? I'm no god Jaina, maybe she was left behind when we were all sent to Battle-World. If you worried about your wife so much Luke Skywalker, you should have done more! But it's too late now!"

"Not yet, I won't give up till I stop you Ben!"

Jacen raised an eyebrow at Luke saying Ben's name, and saw that the Jedi Master's eye twitched again. Jacen saw that Jaina and Kyp also looked distraught, and suddenly unleashed a powerful burst of Force Lighting that caused the snow around him to melt instantly.

Luke winced in pain but dashed forward to protect the others and block the burst of Dark Side energy with his hands.

Jacen saw that despite Luke's weariness, he had more than enough power to keep the Force Lighting back, causing angry to build in Jacen's eyes. As his eyes turned yellow, the color of those who declare themselves dark lords of the Sith he cried out,"Stubborn to the end, but your time is over Uncle Luke! Yes, the era of naïve heroism and the chaos it causes is over, let true order, true peace rise at last!"

Luke just hardened his glare as he released enough energy to push Jacen back. Luke saw his nephew get pushed back a few feet, before he showed he was not going to fold so easily as he suddenly unleashed an even larger, more intense storm of lighting that Jaina and Kyp had to block as Shulk and Raiden tried to move around to get a strike in.

As the bitter battle between former master and student and between siblings erupted out, little did Jacen know that the late additions to the bloody game were closer then he thought.

After finalizing their plans with Luke, Leia and the others James did contact the Great Fox, and with Jaina's help were able to reunite with them. In that time Fox and the others were able to repair the damages the ship suffered, and even got the celestial stealth barrier the angels bestowed them to be invisible to everyone around them.

Just as Jacen was preparing to settle things with his family, James was observing this on board the Great Fox's command deck. The Enji Master was immensely relived that the shield was preventing any one from detecting them as Bright pointed out that more warships were arriving on both sides.

The member of squad 7 saw various Knightmare frames, TIE Bombers and others try to ambush the Shamblo from behind, only for two other massive war machines, Metal Gear Sahelantropus and Metal Gear Excelsus burst out of the ground to bombard more First Order units before Bright whipped some sweat from his brow." Master Elrond…it would be careless to think we seen all the enemy has, but at this point it does seem this is more than a skirmish, both sides seem to be intending to finish each other."

"Then we must be even more diligent in making sure things end in the best way possible. Now that everything is as secure as can be the time for action is at hand. Amuro, Fox, Setsuna, go ahead and tell everyone to launch. Remember the priority is to make sure one way or another that Rey women and her BB -8 droid have enough cover to open the pathway to Star Killer Base."

"Understood sir. Setsuna F. Seiei _FS 00 Qan_ … launching to eliminate target!"

The head of the Celestial Being unit launched out of the Great Fox and was soon followed by his fellow teammates Tieria Erde in the Raphael Gundam, Lockon Stratos in the Gundam Zabanya, Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries in the Gundam Harute, Amuro Ray in the Hi-Nu Gundam, Bellri Zenam in the BPMF-01 Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack, Mikazuki Augus in the tailed ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex, Banagher Links in the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam, and Riddhe Marcenas in the black horned RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn.

As the various mobile suits, all flew out around the Great Fox, Fox and the rest of the Star Fox team also deployed in their Arwings.

Uther saw the various Gundam's deploy before he raised his Seiouki the Insa's sword." More white devil machines? Damn it...ts raining Gundams! They are the ones that turned against Commander Solo. Bah…no matter their intentions, for the sake of my people they have to fall no matter what! Gerard, Wayne, Marilyn, surround them before they have a chance to spread out! We still have the advantage in numbers so barrage them before they have a chance to move out!"

James saw various mobile suits, Skells, and Knightmare frames instantly fly at the Gundam's before he crossed his arms." If the enemy mobile suits have firepower comparable to most Gundam's this would be to our disadvantage. But, my thanks to Hank Pym and Dr. Ray Palmer for working on giving us as much as a advantage as possible. Now, undo the Pym particle and have the second wave deploy!"

At the red-haired man's command, a box attached to the Great Fox's deck the size of a grain of sand glowed, before it flied out. The Pym Particles circulating around the box's wires glowed, and after it left the Great Fox it grew to the size of a second hanger bay, before many more Gundam's, being led by Wing Gundam Zero flew out to back up their comrades.

James chuckled as he saw Heero Yuy fire on incoming hostiles with its Twin Buster rifle." Guess the risk was worth it, we needed to cram as many units as we could if there was no chance for a second descent. Er…just hope Ben and the others are not in desperate need for mobile suits for the fights they are going through.

Well, we got to make the best of what we have, and right now we have to either secure the key to Star-Killer base or force one of their soldiers to get us in there. Well, with the combined power of our Gundam units we might be able to forcefully blast a path to their base if need be. It will work…we broke through to stop Weil Zabi before he could wreck things with his Death Star, we were able to break through all the forces of the Zannacross Empire's home world to stop them, mostly, so we will break through the enemy here everyone! Just, don't lose focus no matter what they throw at us."

James saw Sonic, Guy, Malik, and some of the others around him giving nods of agreement before a female voice suddenly cut in with," Conceited pawn, you are arrogant to think the tricks you used in the past could be enough here."

James froze as he saw alarms suddenly blare out before he went up to Bright." Impossible, one of the enemy units can detect us? Bright where is the transmission coming from?"

"Kid, that voice is coming from inside _here_! Behind you!" Samus yelled out as she charged up her arm cannon. James felt dread creep down his spine as he swerved around while readying his bow, before seeing that there was a woman floating behind him, one of the Black Swans, Ramlethal.

The Enji Master quickly had his magical aura blaze up as he eyed the intruder carefully." She was able to warp pass the ship's barrier effortlessly, even after the layers I added? Is this one of the First Order's forces or someone aligned with Jacen?"

"Neither dude!" Sonic uttered tensely." I remember she was one of the ones Lacus fight, when things got messy yah hear? I was not fighting her but I think she's one of those Black Swan broads!"

Ramlethal saw James tense up before uttering a detached," Its curious that you know about us before we announced our selves, perhaps are agents over in Cosmos's dimension had weaker resolve then we figured. But it matters little.

You Enji Knights were naïve in thinking that even with Cosmos's power you could deny us. By some glitch you were able to become aware of our plans before we wanted you to but, no matter how much resolve you have, nothing can deny Rabum Alal his wish. The universe of redundancies will be no more regardless of how it defies its fate."

James aimed right for the tan skinned Black Swans head before retorting with a composed." You won't get us to cower with taunts Swan. As impressive as your master is, we overcome worst. If the Beyonder truly was omnipotent, there would be no need for hiding and we would all perish the moment we displeased him yes? Even if the gap in power between us is massive, as long as there is at least one percent chance of winning we will."

Ramlethal suddenly unleashed her own aura with enough force to push James back. As she did her two flying Lucifero bat companions had massive broad swords form out of green energy in their mouths before the Black Swan pointed both of them at James. "You still fail to comprehend just what you are, James Elrond. My Master did not erase you and your comrades instantly not because he could not, but because he deems that's not a good enough death for all of you."

Ramlethal waved her hand before the swords suddenly dived right for the red-haired man. James used the Flash Step to avoid being hit, but as he looked at his attacker everyone heard an explosion from below before Samus yelled out," Damn it, one of her swords hit the engines!"

The bounty hunter fired a charged shot, only for Ramlethal to casually swat the energy blast without even turning around. James saw his current enemy suddenly give a wicked smile to show her razor-sharp teeth." Nothing you, your friend Ben Auro or anyone else can do will stop Rabum Alal, but as long as your struggling you might as well fit in to his grand game. Yes, those here are fighting to prove, among other things, what is the best method to winning war.

Absolute power, cunning, bravado, mortals have been intoxicated with warfare since the moment they could make fists and my master is curious to see what is truly the key to winning war, before he wages the final one. So, try and be as cunning as you like Enji, no knowledge you possess can change fate, nor will delay the game that will prove between the "Light" side and the "Dark" side which emotion wins war once and for all."

James heard more explosions and alarms blare out from the Black Swan's attack as he saw the Great Fox suddenly descend to the surface after losing power, and franticly tried to figure out how to avert disaster.

 **Authors Notes** : I know I threw in even more people then normal but I wanted to show how both sides were doing things their own way, hopefully it came off as I hoped.

First off, Johnny Gat and those around him are all from Saints Row, this week he will even be in the new Agents of Mayhem game but, that game seems so far from what the Saints Row series was it might as well be a distant spin off.

Elsenova and her siblings are from the Axom Verge game along with Athetos, who was that game's final boss. In that game" Glitch Zones" could be found by using the right gun to cause the right wall to come down to find dimensional " splinter" zones in a Metriod like manner.

Relius is another one of the ruthless antagonists from the Blazblue series.

Skull Face and the XOF Soldiers are from Metal Gear Solid 5 Phantom Pain while Sundower is one of the enemies in Metal Gear Rising, and Raiden and Jetstream Sam were also from Rising.

I know that those two games were far apart in the Metal Gear Solid timeline but that's due to the nature of the Beyonder that they are in the same place in the same time. I know Snake was most likely not alive during Rising but once more, another instance of taking from different time frames. Sigh, still will most likely make more sense that mess that is Metal Gear Survive, talk about a disgrace, god damn it Konami's going to remain on the worst video game developer list for a while for me for how they destroyed all of their top franchises and back stabbed Kohima, we will see if they ever redeem themselves or just crash and burn.

Meanwhile, as you might have guessed Jaina is from the pre Disney Star Wars timeline along with Kyp and well, most of the others lol.

If you did not pay attention to the EU Star Wars stories well more or less, the short version is that before Disney rebooted things Jacen and Jaina were the twin children of Han and Leia, along with a brother Anakin Solo, while Ben Solo is their offspring in the Disney cannon.

Ben Skywalker was Luke's son in the pre Disney cannon while, Rey, maybe is his kid? Eh, hopefully she's not another force conceived child, we will see. I know she is getting overshadowed by Jaina but lets be honest, take out all her mary sue preformances and she more or less was a spunky plank of wood personality wise.

I mean yah sure maybe her actor will give killer back story in the Last Jedi but, as it stands, you can say she has not won me over yet.

Anyway, as you guessed Luke, Han and Leia are the only ones acting weird because they are the only ones that have memories of both timelines." If Lando ever shows up in the new movies maybe he will to, we will see." So they are struggling between shifting realities and all that stuff.

Lastly, the Mortis Monolith was at first from the Star Wars Clone Wars cartoon series but was mentioned in the Fate of the Jedi series. However I'm also fusing it with the other monolith that was a plot item in the final Star Wars book of the old EU timeline, _Crucible_ .

Sorry for the delay, was busy with the trip I was on and its after math. I'll be going to Spain this weekend for two weeks so the next chapter will be delayed as well most likey. Well, hopefully someone cares but in the meanwhile thanks for the reviews and see you next time at _**Chapter 218: The Phantom Pain in the Bog of War!**_


	18. C218: Ground Zero of the Phantom Pain!

_**Chapter 218: Ground Zero of the Phantom Pain!**_

As James and his comrades rapidly found their situation spiraling out of control, and to the ground, and the group he was trying to help was stuck in a showdown with the manifestation of Jacen's vicious resolve to force order, an even more hateful outburst was being unleashed in the distance, from Kylo Ren.

While the XOF soldier's unorthodox methods caught off the head Knights of Ren member for a bit, after they landed a few glancing shots Ren's angry exploded and he begun Force Choking everything in his sight at once that did not have a Storm Trooper helmet on, and also showed off more of his power by not only deflecting shots with his lightsaber, but also using his skills to freeze every other incoming energy blast and hurling them at their comrades.

Ren chuckled as he heard someone cry out for the name of her just recently killed comrade before he dragged her vie the Force right into his light saber. As she coughed up blood Ren just titled his head." Are you petty low life's just so stupid that you refuse to see superiority even when its right in front of your face? Of course, you are, that's why you have to suffer, _every_ last one of you!"

Ren had begun attacking Zao's men even though they did not attack him out of sheer rage. Despite his face being covered his next targets saw vie the man in black's body reactions how eager he was to decapitate them and screamed in panic as they fired.

Ren prepared to revel in expressing the futility of their actions. But before he could raise his light saber, General Gong suddenly burst out of a pile of TIE fighter wreckage to tackle Ren to the ground.

The Panda general snarled as he used all of his might to keep Ren on the ground. "I'm not losing any more of my men to a skinny twit like you! Time to rip your smug m...GUH!"

Gong gagged as Ren used the Force to choke his attacker and smash him into a rock. Ren saw Gong's hateful glare before sneering out," I'm far above the likes of you grub, physical mass is _worthless_ in the face of the power of the Dark Side!"

The masked man prepared to go for the kill, only for his path to be cut off by a crescent shaped blue energy wave. He swiftly batted back the projectile with his light saber, and saw more blue energy beams coming his way. Ren instantly froze them in place with the Force, only for the orbs to suddenly explode in to shards of ice.

The user of the Dark Side of the Force snarled with rage as his left arm got frozen before he could react, and as he saw the ice blast came from Neera, the Chief of the Shang Tu Police Department merely pointed her spear at him. "Your powers may be vast Ren, but a stronger corrupt being will still have to answer to those he wronged! You and the rest of your First Order will pay for all the injustice we suffered at your hand!"

"Your wrong!" Ren spat out." The true injustice is superior beings having to suffer because of the impulses of the inferiors that surround them! Existence has already been corrupt for too long because of filth like you, the time for the grand purge has come and there is nothing your kind can do about it but writhe in agony!"

Snoke's number one enforcer kept lashing out as Gong, Neera, and their most loyal soldiers tried to keep Ren at bay. As they did Rey slowly made her way to the First Order shuttle Ren had arrived in with BB-8 in tow. The plucky scavenger from the world of Jakku frantically tried to avoid crossing the Knight of Ren's sight in hopes that her ball like droid companion could secure the rest of the data to Star-Killer base.

As the insides of the First Order shuttle became visible to her she patted BB-8 on the head." No matter how crazy it gets don't make a sound, everyone is counting on us."

As she said that Rey saw Kylo slice another solider in half, and could not help feel terror creep down her spine at the brutal sight. Regretfully, this feeling of fear and disgust was felt by Ren in the Force, and as the masked man looked in the direction of the emotional current he was hit with, the moment he saw Rey he blurted out a frenzied," YOU!"

The man in black instantly unleashed a Force powered shock-wave that blasted Gong, Neera, and their men away. He then pointed his Light Saber at Rey." You, I remember your fear, your insolence! A worthless scavenger like you...did you really think you could deny someone like me what is rightfully _mine_ for long?"

Rey panicked as she saw Ren move for him and fired at him with a blaster in her pocket. Kylo easily batted away each bolt till he but up his free hand to immobilize her. As Rey was lifted right in front of her attacker he put his lightsaber over her face. "You would kill me. Knowing nothing about me."

Why wouldn't I kill you? I know about the First Oder, I know what you did!"

I would say otherwise. But that is a small thing. Simple ignorance are easily remedied. Heh...so afraid. Yet I should be the one who should be scared. You shot first. You speak of the Order as if it were barbaric. And yet, it is I who was forced to defend myself against you. So you see when it comes down to it this situation is _your_ fault. So apologize, and tell me what I want to know.

To think a frantic rat like you caused me this much effort, the feeling I had must have been a glitch, created by this chaotic world. All the better to end this game swiftly, so tell me, where is Luke Skywalker and the other "Jedi"? Where are all the frauds hiding with their so-called master plan?"

Ren touched her face, causing her to scream in pain as the masked man used the Force to extract memories Rey had. As he felt her resist he merely moved his face closer." It's useless to resist me, even if you had the time to train you would learn nothing form those frauds. The superior masters of the _true_ power cannot be denied by incomplete, huh?"

Ren's rant was cut off as he heard a humming sound he knew all too well get louder rapidly, and glanced to his right to see a Light saber being spinning in a circle and heading right for his back. The target of the spinning energy was shocked at how fast the attack was coming, and only had time to dash out of his way.

While the warrior of the Dark Side managed to avoid a fatal blow, part of his cape and his right shoulder got hit, causing Ren to seethe with fury, a feeling that only grew as he saw that the blade returned to its owner, Ben Skywalker.

The son of Luke Skywalker just gave Ren a deadly serious look." You have no right to talk since for all your boosting your showing your just a novice fighter who can't beat anyone that's on an even playing field. Tsc...nothing more pathetic then a bully who can only act tough by preying on the weak."

Ren's anger grew so much at Ben's jab that he unleashed enough hateful emotions in the force to knock Rey unconscious. "You dare think your better than _me_? "Ren shouted out hatefully as he jabbed his lightsaber at the younger male." Foolish boys should respect their elders, because they suffer _terribly_ when they don't!"

"You really are even more of a blow hard then most of the other guys. " Ben uttered dryly as he got into a fighting stance." But I guess one of the few things dad and Jacen still agree on is that it's the job of guys like them, like me to cut down blowhards who's egos have gotten to high."

Ren snarled with rage and hurled his lightsaber at Ben with the Force to try and slice out his heart. Before the red energy blade could get another blue lightsaber intercepted it. As the Knight of Ren returned his unique blade to his hand he saw that the new lightsaber belonged to a blond woman, another Jedi who thought Jacen's path was the right one, the former lover of Jacen's brother Anakin Solo, Tahiri Veila.

The older Jedi saw Ben giving her an uneasy look before she grinned." Your right Ben, don't let this pompous clown make you think otherwise. Taking down idiots like this Vader poser is what the Jedi do, because that's what Jacen, I, and all the others were doing around your age when we were training to become Jedi back at Yaven.

Hell, him, me, and the others took down a poser just like this guy with that whole _Second Imperium_ thing, the First Order seems to have a bigger budget but they seem just like those guys. So c'mon Ben, Jacen's counting on us to shut this Ren and his pals down so they don't get the last laugh. I have been conflicted on what's right for a while, ever since the Vong tortured me really. But...I know this is the right thing to do, and even if you're not seeing eye to eye with him this is the kind of thing Luke Skywalker's son is _suppose_ d to do to!"

Ren saw Ben nod before he chuckled darkly." Son...of Luke Skywalker you say? Now I see. Ben...your just another fraud...just another part of the sham legacy of Luke Skywalker! But for as much as the worthless masses revere him and that scum Han Solo, they will all be forced to see the truth, when I shatter their fantasy and force them to submit to reality, to me! I'll start with you!"

Kylo Ren grasped his hand before he beckoned the Force to hurl all the wreckage in the area into the air. With the wave of his hand the wreckage promptly rained down on Ben and Tahiri.

As the two Jedi dodged and slashed at the failing ruble Ren attempted to force Tahari into his lightsaber with another Force Pull, only for the blond women to resist.

The Jedi saw Ren's free hand twitch at the sight of her resistance and just snickered." What...had it so easy that you not even had to deal with those who know how to fight back with the Force? If only you popped up the same time that the Vong did, would have been a laugh seeing you get ripped apart."

"Tsc...it has been a while since I had to try against more than bumbling janitors. But the more effort you make me give, the more painful your death will be!"

Ren followed up his rant by drawing more power from the Dark Side and breaking through his target's defenses to push her slowly in his direction. Ren saw her struggle and raised his saber, only for Ben to charge at him with his own blade.

The son of Luke Skywalker tried to break through his target's defenses with all that Jacen, his parents and the other Jedi taught him, but while Ben was skilled enough to parry the incoming blows he quickly realized the head of the Knights of Ren was faster than him.

The masked man quickly deduced that to as he and Ben got their light-sabers in a deadlock, and while Ben struggled to hold him back Ren twisted his unique lightsaber, and had the smaller beam of energy on his sword's right side cut Ben across his right arm.

Ren snickered as Ben fell back in pain, but before he could slice the younger man across the chest Tahiri dashed forward to try and stab him in the head. Snoke's warrior blocked the blow and with only a short nod she and Ben begun to attack their masked enemy in unison.

Despite it being a two on one duel Ren, the elite member of the First Order was able to keep ahead of the two's strikes back to back and still keep on the offensive.

Ren chuckled as he saw his opponents sweat, and as Tahiri charged again he prepared to try and over power her. However just before their sabers could collide the Jedi revealed the true extent of her move as she used the Tràkata skill to suddenly shut off her Lightsaber, and at the same time use the Force to drag her own blaster to her hand and fire it at Ren the moment her saber went off.

Her target was shocked but still managed to use his power to freeze the blast before it could hit him, though he froze the blast right in front of his face. Ben tried to make use of that to slash at Ren from behind, only for his target to block the strike with the left mini burst of energy from his red saber.

As Tahiri struck again and Ren saw the determination in both of his opponents eyes he sneered." This batch has more tricks then the last group of Jedi I killed, but its useless! I am the true chosen one! Not Anakin Skywalker, _not_ Luke Skywalker, not _Sheev Palpatine_ , but _me_ , Kylo Ren! I am the one that will bring _true_ balance! But I will go beyond what the old weak Jedi thought, and not just bring balance to the Force, but _all_ life! Yes, all will be purged so that things will be how they should be, and none of the tricks of lesser beings will stop me!"

"Guess we will just see what tricks are inferior eh blowhard?"

As the two Jedi struggled to push Ren back, Ben and Tahiri combined their will to hurl the remains of a shot down TIE fighter to try and smash their target from behind. Ren was to focused to notice the incoming rubble, however before the Knight of Ren could get hit, a green energy blast collided into it to vaporize it.

The blast hit the ground and exploded with enough force to cause Ren, along with his attackers to stagger. The masked man nearly fell over, after just regaining his balance he saw that the projectile was fired from" Jade Face" before he hissed at the mechanical sniper." You made me look foolish you damned defective droid! The Jedi are mine alone to kill, just keep the trash away like a good servant!"

"My apology for your loss of face Kylo Ren." Jade Face retorted coldly as he looked at the Jedi," My orders were to ensure the success of the First Order, and it seemed that the Jedi were using their power to smash a TIE fighter into you before you noticed and thus I fired. Also, I'm not a battle droid but a Mechon, your memory might be impaired by your fighting."

"Silence! Your data was flawed, it was all, _all_ part of my master plan to lure their hopes up only to crush them! It's impossible for me to lose to the likes of _them!_ "

As Ren pointed hatefully at the two Jedi Ben prepared to retort, when suddenly a energy blast rained down right in front of them. As it exploded with enough force to launch them off their feet a new harsh voice cut in." That's your opinion Kylo Ren. However, while the data indicates it's not impossible, the odds are not high enough for me to trust your faith!"

Ren saw that the voice had come from Egil, and that the leader of the Mechon was in his massive gold faced Yaldabaoth battle armor before he grasped his fist." Did Supreme Leader Snoke send you? His faith has no reason to be shaken, I won't lose to this scum."

" _His_ faith remains unwavering in you Ren. However, we don't have time for games. Return to Star-Killer base so we can grasp victory in short order. And bring that women, the one you encountered previously. Snoke...wants to have a closer look at her to resolve all anomalies before the final stage."

As Ren glanced at the unconscious Rey, Tahiri staggered back to her feet before she pointed her lightsaber at her new mechanical enemy." You're not running away from what you started you Ren lapdog! I don't care how fancy your battle droids are, they won't help you!"

The Jedi unleashed a burst of Force Energy to try and crush Egil. However to her dismay... four metal spheres swiftly burst out of the shoulder armor on, and a blue barrier appeared around him. The Jedi loyal to Jacen winced as the leader of the Mecons aimed various targeting lasers at him." I'm _far_ above those scarp piles you call machines women! Your powers can't save you Jedi...the ether particles my Apocrypha Generators emit can neglect your" Force" as easily as it can neglect the Monado! Submit to your obsolete fate!"

Egil had his battle armor's tail segment suddenly lash out and smash Tahiri hard. As she went flying into a rock her attacker attempted to finish her off. However, before he could, Ben charged at him from behind to try and stab him in the back with his lightsaber. While he was silent as he made his attempt, before he could have his energy blade strike his target he found someone else had got in his way.

To Luke Skywalker's son's shock, the person in his way was neither Kylo Ren nor the Jade Faced machine but a new Mechon...a humanoid in red armor. Ben saw his lightsaber cut through the interloper's helmet and chest before he winced." Don't think you can save yourself by throwing lackeys in my way! They are just...huh? No...impossible!"

Ben's jaw dropped as the face of his target shattered, and underneath it was a women's head.

As Ben saw the women with long brown hair and brown eyes and a black tattoo on the right side of her face stare blankly at him, he blurted out." Vestara...your alive!? What...what the hell is."

Vestara merely kicked him hard enough in the face to produce a smashing sound. As Egil glanced at Luke's son he sneered out." That's right, the data showed you had a history with _Ebony Face_. Yes...formally the hom female _Vestara Khai_ , part of the faction that identified themselves as the Dark Lords of the Sith from the world of Kesh. I found it highly amusing how much that tribe and Snoke bickered over who were the true successors of their precious Dark Side, and when that tribe's leader "Grand Lord" Darish Vo made their all too predictable attempt at betrayal they were all massacred.

And yet this Vestara had more potential than her father Gavar Khai, thus I transformed her into the core life unit of the Ebony Face unit. Heh...the Jedi and Sith are supposed to be arch rivals, having as intense a rivalry as I have with the Bionis, yet the data shows you had feelings for her eh boy? And this feeling persists even after you know she tricked you? The delusions that homs are governed by are so chaotic, and pathetic."

"You don't know Vestara like I do, she's not just a killing machine! I don't know what kind of tech they got but you got to fight back Vestara and remember who you are! You, GUH!"

In an instant, the women in the machine thrusted her hand into Ben's gut hard enough to make a cracking noise. An electrical current instantly surged through her gauntlet to shock the Jedi. As Ben looked at her in shock she just coldly muttered." I know who I am Ben Skywalker, my existence has always been to kill Jedi."

Vestara swiftly slapped the man with her hand to knock him out. She raised her hand but before she could go on Egil flew above her." Cease your assault Ebony Face...Snoke said he could be, another possible test subject. Let's return to Star-Killer Base for now. Much as I yearn to shatter Zanza's puppet, unlike the hom's I'm _not_ a creature ruled by base emotions and we _must_ stick to the plan to ensure that...among other things Ren does not let his emotions lead him astray in this crucial venture. While everyone's caught up in the chaos of battle let us return before are enemies mobiles and."

Before he could finish Jade-Face suddenly flied in front of him, just as a bullet hit the green metallic man in his face. As an explosion burst out Egil had his eyes glow." Well...seems these homs are more focused then I calculated. That was closer than it should have been, my thanks for doing your job well Face 20814...I'll correct that error now."

The one who tried to snipe Egil, Shulk's comrade Sharla revealed herself from the rubble she was hiding in. As she threw off the scan blocking cloak she was wearing she glared at her intended target as she saw Jade-Face fall to the ground and cursed before reloading her rifle." Damn grunts, I only have a few Pulse Rounds left that can take Egil out in one shot! No matter how many drones you have swarm around you to protect you, I'll scrap you yet to avenge Juju and all the others you bastard!"

"Ah...the Monado welder's sniper friend eh? Careful now woman...if you're too quick with that trigger finger of yours then you might find out to late that the pile of scarp you blew up just might have been more important to you then you thought!"

Sharla just sneered at Egil, but before she could aim at him Jade-Face got back up again, and Sharla saw that her pulse round destroyed much of the smaller robot's head, revealing a tan man with short blond hair attached to the machine.

The sight of the man's face nearly caused Sharla to drop her rifle." What kind of joke is this? Gadolt, your, alive? No, the rumor is true after all, you turned people into your machine soldiers!"

"Tsc...I **improve** them you impudent women, to beings of worth. Soon the glitches across all existence will be purged, your kind's arrogant defiance will at last be erased. Now, you wasted enough of my time on your emotional urges. Mumkhar, clean up the threats here understood?"

Sharla got dismayed as she saw Kylo Ren's shuttle fly into the sky, just as the Metal Faced villain that attacked the Great Fox when James's group first arrived flew down from the sky. As Mumkhar extended his claws he grunted out." Always happy to shred some Hom's! Still...what about those smug new guys? They seem to have quite a lot of tricks up their sleeves!"

Egil just chuckled as he looked in the distance." Stay alert, but don't get craven about those interlopers Mumkhar. They are indeed...unique, but they seem to be so unique that they are attracting the overseers of this cosmic game. No matter how strong they are, they, nor anyone else have the power to stand in the way of destiny, so just make sure none of the enemy interferes!"

The gold faced Mechon saw Vestara grasp the unconscious Ben and fly above him before he flew into the sky with her. Tahiri had just recovered enough to see Ben be taken off. As she saw Sharla and the others fight Mumkhar, Gadolt, and other Faced Mechon she saw an injured First Order Stormtrooper trying to shoot her before she kicked him in the head and cursed out in rage." Damn it, Jacen won't like Ben being kidnapped by those freaks one bit. This was never going to be easy, but not going to let theses crazy bastards win! This won't be like the Myrkr mission, this time I'll make sure everyone comes back alive. I, won't see another Solo die before me!"

* * *

As the Jedi female frantically tried to figure out her next move she did not realize at the same time others were trying to figure a solution to an even more frantic situation, and that would-be James.

It only took a few moments for the Enji Master to see that the Black Swan's attack on the Great Fox's engines was no illusion. As the ship rapidly heading for the ground James saw Ramlethal keep flashing her unnaturally sharp teeth before he quickly looked at the others." Quickly Slippy...can we stop the ship from crashing?"

"If everyone works together a few things could work, "The amphibious member of the Star Fox team screamed out." But if we get attacked any further its over!"

Ramathel glanced at James coldly before her massive swords reappeared in front of her in a flash of green energy and pointed them at him. "It's already over Enji...it was over the moment you _dared_ defy my master. The only question remains is how much pain it will take you all to be forced to realize that all of your power and skills are powerless to change that fact, another question the great Rabum Alal is curious to see the answer to."

James and his allies prepared to retort when suddenly one of the others that was with James's ship, Ben Grim ran into the chamber. The member of the "Fantastic Four" had already transformed into his rocky state when the fighting broke out, and as he saw Ramathel coldly glaring at him he cracked his neck." I take it this dame is why things turned form dandy to disaster in a flash? Sorry toots but dames don't get a pass when they try and blow stuff up!"

"As if I need mercy from a lesser being that can't see when death is staring him in the face." The Black Swan uttered coldly. Seeing the glare the woman was giving him caused "The Thing" to crack his knuckles." I hear how big and bad your boss is girl, but Sussy and "Stretches" counted on me to help make sure everything does not go boom, and Ben Grim does not turn yellow to some nasty looks!"

The man made of orange stone charged right for Ramathel and in response she had two giant swords float above her and swing down. Ben Grim caught the blades in his hands, and after seeing her target was able to keep them at bay in the blink of an eye she kicked the Thing hard enough to cause the entire ship to shake while muttering," Your deaths won't be painful, the Master desires an amended temporal schedule to all anomalies to his game."

"UghrReport amended Temporal schedule, is that some kooky way of asking what time it is?" The Thing blurted out as he stood his ground." Well…let me help you out with that. Its clobbering time!"

The muscular brick skin man gave his opponent a head butt that had enough force to smash Ramathel to the other side of the command bridge. The blond Enji captain from the frosty nation of Fendel, Malik Caesar, grasped his bladerang before shouting out." Now…pin this hostile before she can cause any more damage! _Blistering Waltz!_ "

The Enji Captain had his weapon surge with energy before he flung it at the Black Swan before she could get up. At the same time Malik's comrade, the blue haired Enji from, Yu Liberte, Hubert Lhant, took out his Dual-Bladed Spears before adding." No matter how powerful the enemy we must be relentless till we break through! _Expiation_!"

The Enji knight had his Dual-Blades transform to Duel-pistols before he barraged the Black swan further. James observed that Ramlethal seemed to at least be phased by the bombardment of projectiles before he powered up and fired as many energy arrows as he could release at once.

As he glanced at every detail he could detect from his current opponent he glanced at the comrades around him." I think I have an effective plan to take her down guys, just give me some time to pull it off."

"Got it man, leave it to me to pull off opening a window fast!" Sonic threw out before giving his usual grin. The blue hedgehog then unleashed a sonic spin dash to try and knock the Black Swan in her head.

She tried to kick him away only for the hero of Mobius to break off and move fast enough to leave after images around her body. Ramathel prepared to attack what she thought was the real Sonic, till Shadow, Samus, Tear, and others blasted her at all sides.

James saw tentacles morph out of his fanatical enemies' cloak to bat away all the projectiles before he re-positioned his glasses." Slippy, my apologizes to you Fox and the others but I must deface the Great Fox a tad. I'll fix it once this is over. _Magnega!_ "

The red haired Enji Master swiftly cast a magnet spell to rip the doors to the command deck off along with the walls around it before flinging them at the Black Swan. The tan women swiftly tried to slice the incoming metal chunks with her blades, but James showed the extent of his mastery of magnetism magic as he had the metal morph mid flight, and becoming giant shackles.

One shackle wrapped itself around the Black Swan's neck while two more bound her arms and legs. Ramathel saw electrical currents surge into her body before she narrowed her eyes." You think you can immobilize _me_ like some lesser being?" The women unleashed a surge of power that shattered the metal bindings." The envoy of the all mighty being cannot be felled by the antics of mortals."

"Maybe…but as powerful as your master is, you're not him." James dryly retorted."

"Enough, your banter serves no purpose. You are useless. Go away now." "Funny, I just had the same thoughts about your fanatical drivel. _Magnetic Plasma Bloom_!"

Ramathel prepared to attack with her floating swords, but before she could command the balloon like Lucifero to attack him her target snapped his fingers, and suddenly a metallic flower burst out of one of the cuts the Black Swan had on her gut. "What nonsense is, ugh!"

The white-haired women was shocked to find her aura wither, just as the metallic flower got larger by the second. As James saw his enemy fall on one knee he aimed his bow at her." I assure you this is no illusion, as you are feeling right now the flower produced by the Magnetic Plasma Bloom spell drains the blood, aura, and all other energy that comes from my target's body as the plant sets its roots on my target's body, quickly forming a symbiotic relationship."

"No…how did I miss such an attack? Unless."

"I see your quite the sharp pawn but you're not good at seeing beyond the surface of things. I knew quite well metal bindings would not have very good odds of immobilizing you, but it did stand a good chance of distracting you enough for me to launch the metallic seed into one of your wounds while you were distracted. One way or another, your meddling ends now."

"Impossible, the will of Rabum Alal...can not be."

Those around James saw Ramathel cough out blood before Guy whistled." Damn James, here I was thinking you were slacking off with your magic during peace time and you pull off a spell that's nastier then what Jade usually dishes out!"

Jade chuckled before throwing in." Want me to test on you Guy? To be honest me, James, and a few others thought up of spells like this as "fun" ways to help repair some of the worlds that mixed nature with advanced machinery. Of course, a _sharp_ mind always knows how to convert things that were not lethal in purpose into a weapon."

James eyed Ramathel and saw she was struggling to retain being consciousness but did not seem to be able to do more than flinch before he saw more metallic flowers sprout out over his target and lowered his bow." I wanted to push my skill and research to the limit, glad it was not for naught. While the agents of the Beyonder are powerful, we can all note they are not invincible beings without limit."

Samus saw how detached James was before she kept her cannon aimed at the Black Swan." Nice call kid, let me know if you can make ammo out of that move and it could come in handy seducing some of the nastier monsters."

"I'll be happy to do some brainstorming with you, _after_ we deal with this crisis."

Everyone heard another explosion erupt out before the member of Squad 7 chuckled darkly. "I suppose we must address the most pressing issue. Status report everyone, this fanatical women did not have friends sneak on board did they?"

"No but the damage has been done Master Elrond." Bright grimly answered." You guys stopped her before she could blow us up but the damage she did to the reactor was to extensive for us to repair. Everyone, you might want to use whatever magic you can to evacuate the Great Fox because a crash is intimate. To be frank, reports are saying the enemy's attack might be causing the ship to split in half, if the reactor splits with them it could be devastating."

James saw an outside monitor showing that the Black Swan's attack indeed was causing the entire bottom half of the Great Fox to be split open. As he saw the crack getting wider he saw some of the others looking anxious before he grasped his hand tightly." We can't afford for this ship to be destroyed, too much work remains to be done! Even if the plan's been derailed a tad…I won't be the weak link, the plan won't fall apart on my watch and neither will the ship I'm on! _Magnetic Shockwave_!"

James slammed his fist into the ground before he unleashed a surge of magnetic energy that went through all of the Great Fox. The Enji Master focused as hard as he could to use his spell to cause the slashed parts of the ship to reattach.

Tails saw the Great Fox heading right for the ground before the two-tailed fox winced." Whatever you're doing seems to be working so keep it up James! I'll help with the steering Slippy! Sonic, you and everyone else better hang on!"

As James kept his spell up the others steered the Great Fox the best they could, and while the next few seconds were very bumpy, when it was over everyone was relieved to see that they were still there, and that the monitors that were still functioning were showing that nothing outside had fell apart.

Slippy looked at a monitor and saw that James's spell had managed to pull the Great Fox's pieces back together before he wiped his brow." Now I know how Peppy felt, the ship was closer to blowing up then when the time at the Aparoid Homeworld! I mean, sure it blew up that time but this time we were not near the escape pods, and a lot more people are on board. So, yah…thanks for keeping the Great Fox together James."

"My pleasure." The man with glasses retorted." Can't say it was a flawless job but, least we avoided the worst-case scenario. That being said, how long till we can get back in the air?"

Tails saw some sparks break out before he winced." Sorry James but, it's going to take a while. You kept the ship from falling apart but the main generator still got damaged. We can shield ourselves at least."

"Very well." James retorted." I'll check the engine to assess out next move, we just might have to rely on our new allies to get to the enemy base though. All the more reason we must figure out the best way to clear out all the hostiles around us are cleared."

Master Chief and a few of the others saw the Black Swan groan even as the metallic flowers on her body grew before he aimed his rifle at her head." Speaking of hostiles, your spell seems to be keeping her down so should we go ahead and finish her before someone tries and bail her out?"

James saw Ramathel glare at him before he sighed." Not just yet Chief. I know it's risky, but I want to see if we can get any information out of her. As a minion that has direct access to the Beyonder we might be able to pry info from her one way or another. No matter the risk we need as much information as we can to maximize the odds of our success."

Ramathel tried to command her Lucifero to attack the flowers, only to see them fall to the ground form a lack of energy before she spat out blood." Damned…redundancies. You will never break the will of a Black Swan. My Master, will never allow it."

"That's entirely possible." James retorted as he walked around his target." But I'm going to wager that your master does not seem very fond of losers, and since you lost, you lost value to your master, thus he won't find you worth warping away or something of that sort."

"No…impossible, your spouting nonsense to and try and make my resolve waver."

"We will see who's judgment is nonsense by the time this is done yes? Throw as many barriers as you can around her while I check the reactor. If she looks like she is going to escape feel free to land a lethal blow."

Wrex nodded before the Krogan charged up his Hydra class plasma shotgun." This girl seems more durable then the biggest thresher maws on _Tuchanka_. But, long as your spell does not wear off soon we will plaster her with enough shots to shut her down, just be quick with it."

James saw Fox fire a Smart Bomb to blow up a group of TIE fighters in the distance before he nodded and hurried to the reactor. As he, Knuckles, Shadow, and a few others stepped into the room he saw the more tech savvy of his group like the red and white-haired genius women technician from the Amarcian Enclave Pascal, and the woman clad in blue with a mask over her helmeted face, the Quarian woman Tali'Zorah nar Rayya were frantically going from one monitor to another.

James saw the Great Fox's reactor glowing before he cleared his throat." Ladies, how's the situation looking?"

Pascal winced before blurting out," The reactors one bad shove away from going boom! Does it look like anything else behind your glasses dude?"

Hubert winced before throwing out," Show some respect for the chain of command Pascal Master Elrond is in charge of the operation!"

"No time for formalities little bro!"

"Damn it…wait, is that smell form the damage of the flight or did you forget to shower, again?"

"I just said no time for formalities!"

James sighed before he cleared his throat." Let's focus for now yes? I just want to know how fragile the reactor is currently, and how much it will take to repair it."

Tali just went to another monitor before the Quarian woman threw out." Your spell prevented the reactor from cracking sir, but it's still very unstable. We should be able to repair it, as long as you all can ensure we can work in relative peace. It will take some effort, cables, wires and more are shifted around because of all the, turbulence."

James saw some of the larger rubble littered around before he glanced at a collapsed hallway." Well, then we might as well help tidy up before heading out."

Ben Grim saw a large cargo crate blocking a pathway before he nodded." Mom always said to keep the room tidy, guess it's even more important when folks got to bail in a hurry. I'm used to cleaning up Reed's lab work so this will be easy, hopefully there will be less surprises."

The Thing casually lifted up the wreckage, and everyone was shocked as a fat man with goggles over his eyes, a long mustache, and wearing a long red shirt with black pants. The man was sitting in a round floating platform called the "Egg Mobile", and as he sprung out he gasped for air like he was about to suffocate.

The man happened to be Sonic's oldest enemy, and as Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow saw the man gasp for air Knuckles blurted out,"Eggman? What the hell are you doing hiding under a rock?"

The mustached scientist collapsed into his seat as he looked like he was going to throw up." Are…you…getting…dumber…echidna? I was not hiding you idiot, when we landed here the cargo crate fell on me and I been trapped ever since! I'm filing a complaint, I been trapped for hours!"

Sonic rolled his eyes before spitting out," You don't have the right to complain when your causing trouble Eggman! I knew you were lying about turning over a new leaf, you just used your machines to fool us and want to get revenge now eh?"

"Screw you Sonic! Don't blame me for being too impatient to look at the briefing! I may be on parole but I don't have to put up with baseless accusations! I know what I did but I was given the impression I still had rights!"

James sighed before he readjusted his glasses." You do Ivo. My apologizes for not helping you earlier but it's been, a tad chaotic. Sonic, everyone, Doctor Ivo Robotnik was indeed invited to take part in this operation. With how much was on the line we needed his expertise for further help.

I know you guys have had your differences but Ivo has been working with me and the others since the end of the war and has proved his commitment to reforming from his sins. Are you injured Doctor?"

"Eh…thanks Master Elrond but Sonic put me in worst spots."

"Glad to hear it. Not sure how much you overheard while being trapped but, we could use your talents. One of the Beyonder's Black Swans, his direct servants warped right into the command bridge and attacked. We have her subdued for now but as you can see she left some damage before that. We would be grateful if you could, help assist with the repairs."

The scientist swerved around to see the Great Fox's reactor, before he had his glasses swerve around." Of course, not keen on being a sitting duck. Heh…I see…well the damage is not trivial but should be easy enough to fix compared to the Death Egg, the Egg Carrier and some of the other things I had to fix up over the years. Might as well test things out while I am at it, time to go to work, _Hard-Boiled Heavies_! "

Robotnik pressed a button before five slots opened up on his craft, and five steel and red orbs rolled out. After a few seconds they all glowed before transforming into robots that looked like Robotnik himself with round steel head and red eyes. They each had their own color, one was blue, another was green, another was purple, another was yellow and the last one was glad in attire that was similar to Robotnik himself. As the robots all stood up E-Omega had his hands transform into blasters once more." Egg-Man robot detected, commencing termination!"

Sonic just narrowed his eyes before adding," Still loving turning people into robots eh? Not going to fall for your tricks like at your lame theme park, time to crack this egg!"

Robotnik saw the Hard-Boiled Heavies look alert before he cringed." Stop being so blasted trigger happy! Yes they are robots but I swear on my grandfather's name they don't have anyone trapped inside! They are new modified customize machines based on my old Egg-Robo's, it's a lot easier to be more creative when you have resources from the entire universe! They exist to repair not cause harm Sonic I swear!"

"He's telling the truth Sonic." James casually retorted." Robotnik has been quite helpful repairing many of the worlds damaged in the after math of the war, I seen these very robots repair a great many things, and now let's see if they can help get this ship back into shape in time."

Robotnik nodded before he snapped his fingers, and the Hard-Boiled Heavies flew around the room. Everyone saw them have various repair tools form out of their hands before they begun patching wires and infusing some machines with energy to slowly repair the Great Fox.

Sonic saw Pascal and the others looking excited before he tapped his foot." Well…guess with how fast things are moving along beggars can't be choosers and all. Just don't pull a fast one on us Egg-man!"

"I assure you I have no intention of helping the enemy Sonic, I don't want my universe being blown up either! Let's see, current reports say the ship can fly again in half an hour."

Everyone heard a rumbling before James grimaced." Guess we better make sure that's enough time to get the job done. Let's go do what we can. Oh, one last thing Ivo, is your data on the Sibyl System intact?"

"What? Oh yes that. Seems so."

"Good…picked up a few new samples that could prove useful for the Crime Coefficients project. All the more reason we can't fail here yes?"

Luke fon Fabre saw Robotnik nod before he raised an eyebrow. "You're talking about this Sibyl stuff even now James? You been working on that stuff for years man, can't you take some time off when you know, all of existence is at stake and all that?"

"No worries my good man its nothing that will distract me from the task at hand." James retorted to his fellow red headed Enji. "Nothing for you guys to dwell about, we got bigger issues to deal with."

"True enough man but, just in case things get hairy out their just curious, what have you and Ben been working on the past few years? All this Psyco Pass stuff…why are you working so hard just to figure out how to detect what people are thinking?"

"It's more than that Luke, far more. Its, part of our plan to at last break the cycle that's bound society to its fate of infinite warfare, to evolve in a way to not succumb to the nature of mortal desires. Its, a very complex plan, but one that's vital to truly make everything we worked for not be in vain. But, all of that won't mean a damn if we die before we can pull it off so let's get going."

As the others nodded Robotnik pressed a few buttons before he stroked his mustache." Good hunting and all that. Oh yes…since I was knocked out before all the "fun" started…who are the primary threats again?"

James chuckled before retorting with a wry," That's what we are trying to figure out at the moment Ivo. Well, we do have a Black Swan subdued for the moment on the bridge and I would _highly_ recommend making sure things stay that way. Aside from her, we are seeing who is the most fanatical of the current game "contestants"."

Ben's friend prepared to depart with the others to try and regain control of the battle.

* * *

As they did others were trying to get the upper hand in their own situation, and that would-be Luke Skywalker and the others having the showdown with Jacen Solo. Luke's ruthless nephew showed just how committed he was to kill his family as his Force Lighting kept getting more immense by the second.

Despite this, Jacen saw that his uncle, even while unfocused, was still the legendary leader of the Jedi as Luke narrowed his eyes, before he unleashed a surge of energy and caused a type of Force "shock-wave" to rupture the lighting his nephew unleashed. Jaina saw her brother have a look of shock flash across his face and quickly charged at Jacen to attack.

Jacen stared coldly at his sister, and as Jaina struck he merely side stepped her strike and slashed at her spine. While she quickly swerved around to parry the strike Jacen slowly pushed her back." You give in to your passions all to easily "Sword of the Jedi." After all of these years, I've had your every battle impulse memorized dear sister."

Jacen unleashed a swift Force Push to cause his sister to be unbalanced and proceeded to slash for her sword arm. As he did Raiden suddenly intercepted the strike with his own sword, and quickly showed his opponent that his High Frequency Katana had enough energy to clash with a light saber.

Raiden gave his opponent a glare of his own before hissing out," You may know her moves, but you don't know _mine_ punk!"

Raiden proceeded to try and kick his target in the head, only for Jacen to freeze him in place with the Force. Jacen saw his opponent's shock and sneered."True but I don't need to for you cyborg. You're just a sleeker General Grevious, no matter how polished your fighting skills are, without the Force your _nothing_ to me."

Jacen attempted to prove his point by unleashing another Force Push to blow Raiden back, and swiftly stabbing him in the chest. While his target yelled in pain Raiden suddenly grasped Jacen's sword arm before he grinned." I don't know about that puck, for one thing I don't fold so easily! I heard you have a high pain tolerance or something, well so do I so guess we will see who can take more!"

Raiden's body suddenly glowed red before he kicked Jacen hard enough in his hand to force him to lose his light saber. The Galactic Alliance Guard Colonel saw his opponent quickly attempt a kill blow and once more used the force to freeze him in place. Raiden sneered before he released a flash grenade he had in his hand to unleash a light strong enough blind his opponent.

Jacen knew Raiden would try and stab him while he was blinded and used the Force to have the rubble around him be hurled up to act as a barrier. After hearing a noise, Jacen regained his light saber and slashed in the direction of the sound, and saw Raiden's blade when he regained his vision.

Raiden made full use of his Zandatsu fighting style to unleash a furious assault with enough speed to keep up with Jacen, and after parrying a few blows Raiden suddenly dropped his sword, only to pick it up with his foot and unleash a thrust that was so swift that Jacen got cut across the right side of his face. The rouge Jedi winced and once more tried to push Raiden back with the Force, only for Raiden to grit his teeth and brace himself, before charging through the invisible push.

As the cyborg swordsmen unleashed a spinning slash to once more slash through Jacen's face the ruthless Jedi narrowed his eyes and unleashed a burst of force lighting to hit Raiden right in the chest.

The blast caused Raiden to scream in pain and fall to his knees, and as Jacen saw sparks erupt all over the cybernetic man's body before him he got closer." No doubt your skills are impressive, your merely not on the same playing field as me so the façade ends now. Your built to endure, but let's see if you can be so resilient when your decapitated."

Jacen prepared to go through with his threat. However, before he could swing his blade, he heard a running noise and quickly unleashed another blast of Force Lighting in the direction of the noise. As he looked at the source of the noise, he saw it came from Shulk, who was already in the process of side stepping out of the way of the lighting.

The blond-haired man had his special sword shimmer with blue light before he grinned." You can't fool the Monado! _Stream Edge_!"

The Monado rippled with energy as Shulk attempted a jump slash on his target. However he was shocked to see Jacen casually block the blow with his smaller energy blade. As he saw the shock on Shulk's face Jacen gave him a deathly glare." Your Monado blade may give you the power to see the future like someone linked to the Force, but it merely makes you as much as a fake Jedi as that General Grievous and others. Substitutes can only go so far, especially in the face of a _true_ master such as myself!"

"Don't underestimate the Monado villain!" Shulk cried out." Or me! No matter what you learned, I'll make you answer for what you did to Riki and the rest of the Nopon!"

"Are you referring to those ball like buffoons? They were enemies that while not as physically imposing, _were_ as greedy and petty as the Hutts, they paid the price for choosing the wrong side."

"Your more heartless then the Mecon you monster! True Riki was on my side, but most of the Nopon were just doing what they could to stay alive in this crazy world!"

"If they would not side with me then they were a threat that had to be erased! There is no room for mercy in war boy, I'll erase all facades from this reality once and for all!"

"Your wrong, despite what you think the will of tyrants are not the ones that are right, I won't allow it! Jacen Solo, you're not as above all of us as you think! _Monado Cyclone_!"

Jacen saw the blond-haired man have an odd symbol appear in the circle part of its structure, before the blue energy grew three times its size. Shulk attempted to unleash a spinning slash to slash Jacen through, only for his target to suddenly fling Raiden into him mid slash.

As the two crashed into the ground Jacen unleashed another force burst to smash them into wreckage." No matter how strong your convictions are, when they are based on deluded views they are useless."

The member of the Solo's attempted to unleash another kill strike, but before he could he felt a burst of the force that nearly blasted him off his feet. As he used all of his will to stand his ground he realized he neglected Luke Skywalker to long as not only did that burst come from him, but the Grand Master of the Jedi order was already at his face, with Kyp and Janina at his sides.

As Jacen blocked his uncle's slash Luke uttered," I could say the same to you Jacen! Your hell bent on going down this path, while all it amounts to is rage and hate!"

"Maybe that's how _you_ choose to see it Luke, but what you call rage I call focus. You were so afraid of becoming your father you blinded yourself to the positive aspects of anger. Its true many Sith Lords of the past were shackled by their emotions, but that does not mean _every_ aspect of the Sith Creed was a lie. I'm going to do what you could not, and bring _true_ peace to the galaxy!"

Kyp tried to slice through his legs and as the two clashed the older Jedi muttered,"Damn it Jacen, you took down Dark Sider users since you were three, how the hell did you con yourself into thinking it was the right path? All those years you were in your little odyssey you said you were learning stuff but you just got lost in your own damn ego after beating the Vong!"

"Tsc…I assure you I was not just fooling around "Master" Duron, I learned how to focus, in _many_ ways."

Kyp tried unleashing his own force push to make Jacen get unbalanced but his target blocked with his own blow, and then had a grim look form on his face before he suddenly attacked at such a rapid, vicious pace that was a liquid precision that put all of his attackers on the defensive.

Jacen suddenly attacked at such a tense pace that he was an oblate sphere of green fire" which contained dozens of blades attacking from every angle.

Kyp could hardly defense himself, and just as a blade looked like it was going to price his throat suddenly Luke blocked the strike. Kyp tensed up before muttering," Thanks Luke. Jacen must be using some illusion, it's like he is everywhere at once!"

"It's not an illusion Kyp." Luke answered calmly." I recall that stance from the Holocrons, he's perfected the most aggressive lightsaber style, Vaapad. They said that the only one who truly perfected it was the combat master Mace Windu…because this extreme adaptation of the Juyo style that was chaotic and erratic, that takes in the fury of one's opponent and enjoy the flow of battle. In theory, it leaves one open…and even Master Windu took years to prefect it."

"Yet I mastered it." Jacen uttered coldly." In the end I was just better then Master Windu, you, and all the other Jedi Luke. I have reached further heights than any other Jedi in its history, and that's why I am the one that has the right to guide the galaxy to its destiny."

"You learned aspects of various skills and Force moves Jacen, that's true. But your mastery is hollow."

"No…you just refuse to admit your wrong, that your methods are obsolete. And yet they are. You failed to bring justice, you failed to save my brother and so many others in all the wars and invasions that fell on your watch."

"Judge me all you want for failing to save your brother and all the others, but only when you been through what I have can you see just how hard it's been."

"Guess we will see, when I do just that. You can act as tough as you want, but I can feel how fearful you are of losing everyone in the Force Luke. Yes, the stress is causing you to have an nervous breakdown, and your fears are correct! After all, soon, you will be forced to submit to your true destiny, just like your wife."

"Mara? What did you do to her Jacen? Answer me!"

"Who knows, she did not seem to come with us to Battle-World. But either way, if you won't face the truth, your wife and Ben will have to face just how much of a failure you are."

"Enough!" Luke unleashed another burst of Force energy to make Jacen stagger, before he went on the assault. No longer hesitating, Luke had his emerald blade rain down on Jacen with such force that it too looked like multiple light sabers were being unleashed at once. Unleashing all of his rage, Luke was able to push his nephew back with each strike, to the point that Jacen felt himself falling to his knees.

The leader of the Jedi Knights hammered his blows so strongly that Jacen hardly keep Luke back, yet just as Luke could try and break through the ground underneath Jacen crumbled, and Jacen stumbled down a few feet. Upon seeing how furious Luke looked Jacen just chucked darkly." This rage, the same kind of rage that defeated Vader, Shimrra, Raynar, and all the others that stood in the way of the Jedi in the past decades. I see desperation is creeping in, are you going to relapse and embrace the Dark Side like when you were cornered by the Emperor's clone? Tell me Luke, is striking me down worth becoming the very evil your fighting to stop?"

Luke saw Jacen slowly get back on to his feet before he got back into a fighting stance." We been debating the best way to embrace the Force since we defeated the Vong Jacen. You made it quite clear that you think about seeing the Light and the Dark sides of the Force as interchangeable, but while I tried your methods for the duration of the conflict with the Killik colony, but I realized that just saying everything is grey just gives one an excuse to not take responsibility for one's actions.

I've seen too much to know that not everything is black and white, but good and evil still are tangible things Jacen. Not every choice can be a good one, but that does not mean we just go for whatever is easier, like Yoda said the Dark Side is easier, but wrong."

"You think I'm doing this because it's easier for me Luke?" Jacen suddenly snapped out." Don't think I did this because I take pleasure in killing. I steeled myself to not be effected by it but, I don't enjoy doing what has to be done. But this has to be done Luke, your method of being the polite saviors only made the masses treat you and the Jedi like their guard dogs!

You and my mother kept clinging to your dream of a merry democratic republic but the dream is dead, and the reality is that the ordinary folk of the galaxy don't care if they are ruled by a republic or an empire, as long as they are given enough food and shelter to live without suffering they will not complain, even if other planets get blown up by Death Stars as long as it's not them its someone else's problem.

You and my mother have too much faith in others Luke, but I saw just how people truly are, that's why I'll give them what they truly desire, what they _truly_ deserve!"

"I'd be lying if I said people have not disappointed me Jacen. It may seem futile for the Jedi to serve those who betrayed them, after the Clone Wars, and even during the fight with the Vong with the…Peace Brigade, and with others. But, even if there are those that are hopeless, those who are not should not be damned by them! It's not as easy Jacen, but compromising for the easiest path is not the right answer!"

"Guess we just can't agree on what is the best path to peace eh "Master" Skywalker? You call me reckless and impatient, and in my eyes, you're too proud to admit your failed, but like always there is only one way for us to see whose path is superior!"

Jacen was about to prepare his next attack before suddenly Tahiri cut in to his commlink with an urgent," Jacen, I need your help, its urgent!"

"This is not the time Veila! I'm "settling" things with Luke, Jaina and the others!"

"Sorry I figured it was something like that, but you got to know that Kylo Ren abducted Ben and took him to the Star Killer Base!"

"What? You lost to _him_?"

"More like he got back up from those super droids! They took that girl from Jakku that was hanging around Luke back with them as well! Ren said something about this Snoke guy wanting both of them for his plans!"

Jacen saw Luke and the others looking at him warily before he tensed up." Their supreme leader's cryptic obsessions are proving to be even more erratic then we calculated, and more annoying. I'm not about to let him and Ren get in my way. Good work surviving Velia, regroup with Brevon and the others, I'll be making the counter attack, shortly."

Jaina saw her brother looking conflicted before she smirked." What's wrong "bro"? Things not turning out like you thought and everything you were so sure of is turning out to be a giant pile of Rancor dung? Too bad, we are way past the point of regrets!"

"I regret _nothing_ Jaina…but everyone will regret trying to undermine me. You can decide to submit now or be painfully dragged to reality."

Before the Jedi could answer Raiden suddenly shouted out," I have a better idea punk, and that involves pounding your smug face in!"

Jacen swerved to the right and saw that Raiden had rebound enough to grasp a fallen AT-ST and show off just how strong he was by kicking it right for Jacen. The fallen Jedi was able to freeze it in midair with the Force.

However Jacen realized to late Raiden planned for that as he took a missile launcher he took from a trooper, and fired it at the assault machine. Jacen could not fling it away in time and the AT-ST promptly exploded in his face. The Force user used all of his power to push himself out of the explosions range. As his focus was strained he saw that Luke, Kyp, and Jaina were trying to finish him by slashing at him from all sides while his focus was distracted.

Without a word Luke prepared to finish his nephew, but before his blade could go through, it was intercepted, not by a lightsaber, but a large machete sword crackling with energy. Luke was shocked that he did not sense this new arrival, and saw that the interloper was Sundower.

At the same time an energy infused Sai blocked Kyp's light saber and Jaina was blocked by a spear. As the Jedi backed up they saw that the spear belonged to a tan woman with long red hair and black and violet armor and the owner of the Sai belonged to a man with white and black armor who had long white hair and had a red helmet covering the upper part of his face.

Luke took one glance at the new arrivals to see they all had blood thirsty looks in their eyes, and as Jacen glanced at Sundowner it was one of annoyance over surprise. The taller man saw the look he was given and just chuckled." Know you did not give the go ahead boss, but looked like we were about to miss out on a pay check if we did not step in."

"Tsc…you're not at the level to be the proper judge in a battle of this scale, but you had good timing anyway. My presence is required else ware, so it's time for you Desperado soldiers to prove you're not talk."

Sundowner just chuckled as he threw off his coat." Find by me, I want to see what's the big deal about this Skywalker anyway."

"What's the matter Jacen?" Jaina threw out tartly "Not happy you're not as invincible as you thought and have to bail like a sore loser?"

"Hardly Jaina, it's just like a _good_ commander the situation has changed, so I'm shifting my priorities. Despite what you think, what matters most to me is not killing you all out of spite, its removing the obstacles that are in the way of my new order. So, you can play with the Winds of Destruction here to stay out of my way, or die if you so choose."

"The only ones who are going to die are your throw away flunkies!" Kyp spat back bitterly." Don't have time to humor grunts."

The man with long hair named Monsoon just licked one of his Sai's with his tong." Think the Winds of Destruction are cannon folder and you're going to find yourself seeing your body fall as you die!"

"Damn it I'm not in the mood to mess around punk. Mess with a Jedi Master and you're going to fall to pieces!"

With a burst of speed Kyp charged at Monsoon and sliced at him with his glowing blade. To his shock, as his blade contacted his target's arm fell to pieces. Everyone saw Monsoon had his limbs form into segments linked by lighting before he chuckled." Sorry, been there, done that! You Jedi fail to see your just pawns controlled by the pretty memes of "Swords of Justice". At last it's time for nature to take its course!"

Luke just grasped his light saber tightly before he walked forward." I see you found some, exotic commandos Jacen. But like Kyp said, there is no time to play around."

The scion of Darth Vader unleashed a Force Push to try and blow the new arrivals away, only to see the Desperado commandos' only get pushed a few inches. Jacen saw Sundower chuckle and smirked himself." Really now Luke, think I would waste time with disposable pawns? I would not say they are on _your_ level but, I did work with my comrades to at least enhance their bodies to the point where you can't blow them away like a cheap Trade Federation droid or Storm Trooper. So sorry but, you will just have to reflect on how wrong you were "Comrades".

Jacen dashed away without another word and Luke screamed his name and tried to go after him, only for Sundowner to get in his way. The Grand Master of the Jedi tried to slash at the tall man with his lightsaber, only for six shield like platforms to suddenly sprout out of the bald man's back. One got in the lightsaber 's way, and the moment it made contact it glowed red before it unleashed a small explosion.

Luke used the force to throw the flames in another direction, and as Jaina saw this she swore before glaring at the Desperado Women Mistral. "Damn it all, you guys _really_ think Jacen gives a damn about you? Don't matter if you have Force resistant gear, he is just throwing you away like pawns! You don't have to do this!"

Mistral just chuckled darkly before she leaned forward." Don't think you can shoo us away with one of those Jedi mind tricks girl. The Winds of Destruction live for battle. In this Battle World, what else is there to seek but the ultimate battle, the ultimate death? You're not truly alive unless your experiencing the ultimate rush."

"Just great, theses freaks would fit right in with the Vong or the Sith Tribes."

Raiden and Shulk rejoined the Jedi before Raiden growled out." Don't take Desperado lightly, I don't know just how many you guys beat but I do know these guys are _very_ good at killing, and that was before your former teammate gave them upgrades!"

"Noted." Luke uttered sorely." Jaina, Kyp, don't forget to be mindful of our surroundings. If we are so focused on Jacen we will fail to see the danger in front of us. Don't get sloppy, it's not too late. Despite what he thinks, Jacen's not the force itself, so just focus on doing what we can so that we can save Ben, and Rey."

The fellow Jedi nodded before Sundowner gave a battle cry and slashed at Luke and Raiden at once. As Jacen's blood thirsty reinforcements ruthlessly went to show the extent of their will, little did the Jedi, or their target realize reinforcements were coming for them as well, in the shape of James's group.

After the Enji Master and the others departed the Great Fox it did not take them long to sense and detect the various sources of power raging across the battle zone.

Having already being detected, James and the others agreed to forgo stealth so the red haired Enji used his magic to cause the ground around them to directly move for the location, causing James to see Luke's group fighting the Winds of Destruction, and then saw Jacen dashing away at a fast pace using the Force to boost his speed.

Seeing this caused James to sigh." Well everyone, as we expected the family squabble between the Skywalker's is not going well. Guess Jacen does value his life over his ideals, I'll add that to the profile."

"He wants to run away eh dude?" Sonic threw out dryly." He can try but after how he's treated us I'm more than willing to show him how slow he is!"

"I appreciate the thought Sonic, but that does not sound like the best plan. Seems our allies are currently being attacked from both enemy groups. It would be keen to help them, we need all the help we can get to break into the enemy base as long as are own ship is disabled. So, please do that while I have a little, chat with "Colonel Solo".

Samus looked at Jacen with her scanners, before looking at the Faced Mecon attacking Shulk's group, and then back at James again." You sure you want to handle him one on one kid? I know he does not seem as powerful as some of the other guys you defeated but, with how loose the "rules" are here he could suddenly become as powerful as one of the seven demon lords if the Beyonder wished it."

"Thanks for the concern but, while some of you are free to go with me if we have enough people to cover everyone, this plan requires my customized touch for the best chances of it to be pulled off properly. I'm going to try something, a bit outside the box. Might not be the politest approach but based on what we seen I say the situation calls for it. Very well then, best of luck everyone."

James then repositioned his glasses before he used a flash step to move at full speed, and moments later appeared in front of Jacen. As the Jedi drew his light saber James just sighed." Colonel Solo…I see are alliance was even more hollow then I first assumed."

"Don't feel so smug Master Elrond…you're the one that broke things off when you froze Serpentine." Jacen coldly retorted." It seems you were indeed hiding something from us, and without trust there is no alliance."

"I could say the same to you, but to be honest it was clear from the start you had a hidden agenda. Your poker face was well enough, but you're not the only one who's been through war Jacen. Yes…to be blunt I and my comrades dealt with someone just like you in the past.

Yes, Kira Myers had much in common with you, he was a talented man from an esteemed bloodline who was above his peers in most things, so far above that he thought he knew better than everyone else, that he had to answer to no one. He to thought only he could bring about "true" peace, and part of the process was backstabbing everyone that would not agree with him, including his family. He was close, but we overcame Kira, and that's why you won't win either."

"Tsc…I knew from the start your group seemed just as self-absorbed as Luke, my parents, and the rest of the Jedi. It was only a matter of assessing just what your group could do and how to deal with you, and it was a good thing I did not listen to the others and deal with you the moment you came on board. I can see you "Enji" have mastered the Force in ways even I did not expect. But even so, I won't let naïve fools like you get in my way!"

"So _I'm_ the naïve one?" James retorted wryly?" You know if you don't have the faith to even be honest about your intentions does that not mean you have little faith it will come about? Before we conduct aggressive negotiations, I want to know what your true plans are Jacen Solo, I want to know just what you wanted to do. To be more precise, I want to know what you intended to do before you were drawn into Battle-World, how you planned to guide your galaxy."

"You seriously expect me to think you care one way or another?"

"How do you know? You don't know me very well, you clearly were unnerved about a outside factor. If your sells pitch is good enough maybe it might appeal to me? Your sister and mother had their own interpterion but I always prefer to hear from the source if possible."

Jacen paused for a moment before he looked at his light saber. He grasped it tightly before answering with a firm," Fine…I'll bite Enji. My plan, was to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. With the support of competent comrades who understand the value of order I would weed out disorder little by little, till at last there would be true peace."

James saw the passion in the man's eyes and after realizing he was done he raised an eyebrow." That's…it? There is no…key to making theses ideals of your stick?"

"Tsc….you will pay for underestimating me. I have studied more about the Force than any other Jedi, then any other Sith. What I can do with the Force will soon surpass both Palpatine and Luke, and I'll reshape civilization with my wisdom!"

"You say that, yet you _clearly_ still are beneath Luke Skywalker in mastery of the Force in many ways. I was not their myself but Palpatine had his Death Star and various other weapons of mass destruction and still failed to force order, and yet you think you don't even need that level of power to dominate over everyone? I was…under the impression you were wiser then this but your _clearly_ not thinking very far ahead."

"Tsc…things like the Death Star, the Sun Crusher, the World Devastator and all the others may terrorize others, but they also invite themselves as big targets. Better an invisible power, a terror that can't be targeted, but can also linger in the hearts of the masses.

Yes…the terror of war and the desire for safety amount to a far better symbol then any weapon. The exhaustion of war will make the masses bend to the solution I will provide them."

"I do believe that such logic is in line with what Palpatine thought when he sought to turn the Republic into the Empire yes? But even after how terrible the Clone Wars were supposed to be, after a few years people seemed to find that they were tired of living in a galactical fascist government, thus the Rebel Alliance yes? It's truly astonishing how one can spend his entire life being taught how something is wrong, and still delude himself into thinking that the wrong answer is the right one."

"Bah…your no better than Luke and my parents and all the others who won't admit they are wrong! Palpatine and Vader were to consume by their sinful emotions, but the reality that no one will admit is that their path while flawed, is the best true path for the masses to live!

I suppose your about to retort that the best path is the path of freedom eh? Please, democracy is chaos, pure and simple. It's a glorious word to justify abdication of responsibility by those who could, I f they were prepared to make the effort, create a better galaxy for the vast majority.

It was a word for finding someone else to blame. Yes, democracy, freedom, and peace, they _all_ are tricks, like words to train veermoks to come to heel or attack. They are sounds with no real meaning, nothing definable, just triggers that everyone is conditioned to think are desirable, tangible things.

Peace…can be defined well enough but democracy, freedom? Whose freedom, and to do what? Freedom is a pretty nebulous concept, when all most beings want is an absence of disorder, a full stomach, and some hope that their offspring can have a better life then they have.

Some think this is not enough for them, and yearn for more, and such yearnings, such delusions are what cause wars to break out, for people to die over delusions. No matter how pure their intentions were, Luke and my parents and all their friends caused people to suffer and die over their inability to grasp the true nature of existence, that's why they must be stopped one way or another! Palpatine thought he was having a tighter grip on things with the Death Star, but that was just to take the easy way out.

No…I'll take the more mundane but long term effective path of simply not allowing any world, from the Deep Core to the Outer Rim to have insolence tolerated. I saw how powerful, if risky the _Alpha Red_ virus the Chiss were prepared to use on the Vong, and I've prepared a more, controllable virus that would tame the unruly populace.

Yes, I merged Alpha Red with both a sample of the Krytos virus that the former director of Imperial Intelligence, _Ysanne Isard_ had stored away, and the nanokiller virus the Imperial Remnant's Council of Moff's foolishly thought they could use as a fail safe to me to form my _Omega Black_ virus, one that can target with absolute precision, and absolute effectiveness. You can't merely blow up a plague with a Proton Torpedo, a virus that changes its weakness every time is something that will truly bring terror to the disorderly.

Yes…a invisible judgment that can not be defied, it suits me more. Such things are unsightly maybe, but it's the way to enforce true order. Yes. it's a path that requires the focus of a droid, but unlike Palpatine I'm not doing this for personal enjoyment. Others can be the public face of the government, I'm fine sticking to the shadows, less red tape to get in the way of business. And makes it even easier to strike from the shadows, to bring fear to the sinful.

No matter how mundane or tedious I'll squeeze out the foolish ideas out of every single person in known space, till at last people are forced to see how things truly are. Only then, when the very idea of foolishness is grinded out of the entire galaxy, will they're at last be peace."

James saw the pure drive in the Jedi's eyes before he just sighed." Your sister told me you were a gentle person who had many pets, and that there was a time that you wanted to be a total pacifist.

Even for someone that's gone through war, it seems you changed so much that you become a different person. Yes, now I hear that recently you fired your own sister from the army for not firing on a ship just because they had a chance of being a threat, and among other things, ordered Ben Skywalker to assassinate the Prime Minster of Corellia, Dur Gejjen.

I must say, that Kira person I reminded you of did many horrible things, but forcing my friend to kill someone, at least, in that kind of setting, was not something he reduced my friend to. It just seems, so petty to force someone you care for to dirty himself so when they did not have to."

Jacen had his right eye twitch before he burst out a livid," You think you know what I been through, Enji? Did Luke and Jaina tell you that, as they stood aside debating all the ways to absolve themselves of responsibility and guilt as things spiraled into hell? So what if I ordered Ben to kill Gejjen? That man was no saint, he was a man responsible for causing the war, and tried to kill my w, someone important to me and the stability of the galaxy. His death was needed for peace to take root. True, it could have been easy for someone else to kill him, but it was vital Ben did it, so that he could grow properly.

To become truly strong he needed to be purged of all weakness, to grow up and see the world how it truly is! You think I was being sadistic? No, I was being kind! Being sadistic would be letting him grow up like me, a naïve fool who had faith in lies! I bought all the dribble Luke and my parents spouted about people, and all it did was make me weak, too weak to save my own brother and countless others, till the Embrace of Pain under Verge forced me to shed every last delusion and see the truth.

It was not the Vong's fault for all the suffering I and the others endured, it was the weak-willed masses that were to be consumed in their own echo chambers to realize the threat was coming till moons were literally colliding into planets! Even when I killed Omni and ended the war with the Vong I quickly realized the true threat, the collective mass of filth that infected existed still remained, and as long as the root of the problem remained nothing would change, and everything I went through would be pointless!

That's why I vowed that I would do whatever it took, and pound the galaxy as hard as it required to force people to evolve. The Jacen Solo that had faith in the masses did die along with my brother, and from the ashes came the new Dark Lord of the Sith, _Darth Caedus_!

The masses say they want kindness, yet they truly desire strength absolute that will not be stopped by anything so I'll give them what they truly want, wither they like it or not!"

James quickly had his gear scan Jacen before he took a deep breath." So…is that it? Unless your withholding something, to be blunt it sounds like you have no grand plan and are just throwing a massive tantrum to get back at the society that wronged you. Your former comrades wondered just what the Sith lackey Lumiya did to you or show you to get you to turn dark, but from what I gathered seems she just told you want you wanted to hear so you could give your self-permission to do what you really wanted.

Pathetic really, as mad as he was Kira at least had more than sheer rage at the core of his agenda. You say your acting on logic when your acting entirely on emotional whims and just saying they are the logical choice again and again to absolve yourself of shame. Such a broken agenda, can't be allowed to be ac,"

"ENOUGH!"

Jacen roared out as he used the Force to choke James as he got closer.' You think you can judge me? My powers are advanced enough that I can see the future, and the vision I saw made it clear to me that I must act before it could unfold! No matter what, I must do what it takes to make a peaceful world, for her sake.

I knew you were different since you arrived James Elrond, but even if you're some direct agent of the Beyonder you have no right to look down on me! You're a fool that know's nothing, and it's time for yet another deluded tool to die!"

James winced for a moment before his aura suddenly exploded with enough force to shatter the grip Jacen had on him. The Enji grasped his hand tightly before the ground around the self-proclaimed new Sith Lord rippled, and four metal spikes erupted to bind James's attacker's limbs.

As James saw Darth Cadeus look shocked he just rubbed his neck." I have more right to judge you then you think, Sith Lord. For one, I know without a doubt that no matter how highly you look at yourself your plan is a failure.

The reason for that, is that your right about me hiding something. Normally I would not want to mess with things so delicate but based on how things are there are more important things to worry about. And so Jacen Solo the truth is that I'm from the future.

And the fact is that when it comes down to it, the name Jacen Solo does not even come up in the future."

Jacen had his eyes twitch, then turn yellow, the yellow of one who has the mantel of a Sith Lord before he grit out," You think you can shatter my resolve with such basic lies?"

"Take my word for what you will but the truth is that Kylo Ren is the one mentioned in history, not you. Granted the records around the time of Luke Skywalker are not precise after the fall of the Empire, but we do know that Han and Leia Solo only had one child, that the New Republic never turned into the Galactic Alliance like you think it does, and that this much hyped Yuuzhan Vong War, _never_ happened, at least not at the time period you think it did.

I did not want to disturb the one you called sister but she, and many of those around Luke and Leia did not exist in history.

There are a few possibilities about why you exist, but the truth is that in the end it's a fact that your acts will not bring peace to the galaxy Jacen, you will only case pain. So one more time, you say you're doing this for the future? A child perhaps?"

"What, how the hell did you find out about Allana? Did one of those worthless Hapes royals somehow get something out of Tenel Ka?"

"Tsc…I needed _no_ outside information on that one Jacen, based on the legacy of Anakin Skywalker and your own cues I deduced it myself. But the Hapes you say? Ah, they were rather prideful, so prideful they annoyed everyone around them to jointly destroy them a bit after the legacy of Luke Skywalker but that's for another time.

I know even if I show you the holo recordings of what we have about history this very moment you will think this is a trick, but I just want you to know that for what it's worth, you're making a big mistake because you think it will amount to something when truthfully, it really does not."

Jacen paused for a moment and James readied his bow in case the man unleashed an explosion of rage. However, the red-haired man observed how Jacen just chuckled bitterly as he looked down." After our first battle with the First Order, my men were able to steal data from one of the First Order's Star Destroyers, they are so incompetent that those they are fighting must be even more incompetent to lose to them.

Relius and the others were able to break their systems defenses and we were able to access their data so I looked over their files to get a grasp at their plans. I found there, history files, baffling, almost as if it was a joke. We knew that their Supreme Leader Snoke was a fanatic, but history was altered even more than usual.

Yes…there data said that unlike the history I knew, to them Luke never publicly had the Jedi return, he went into hiding nearly right after the Battle of Endor and was never seen publicly again, _and_ the Jedi never seemed to return.

While my mother became the head of the new Republic for a time, and would also become a Jedi Knight, in the history according to the First Order my mother never became a Jedi, and was just a normal senator who was respected but did not accomplish much. It was as if both Luke and my mother were, far weaker in this reality, I almost thought it was mere propaganda to discredit them.

But then, there was other data that seemed odd to make up. The First Order cherishes the Empire, but their history is that the Empire collapsed much faster than how it did for me, so fast that the New Republic had grown lazy with peace. In this " other" history they did not have their capital be on Coruscant , but _Hosnian Prime_ and other worlds, shifting the capital in a attempt to be more democracy and appease everyone, only to satisfy _no_ one. On top of that, even events before the Empire's fall unfolded differently.

The Death Star was built primarily in the Maw Installation, and was built by the top scientists of the Empire such as _Raith Sienar, Tol Sivron, Qwi Xux,_ and _Bevel Lemelisk_ , and others while being over seen _by Admiral Daala_ , the secret lover of Grand Moff Tarkin, the man who blew up my mother's world with the Death Star.

However, according to the First Order, it was built by a scientist who did not even care about the military. Some Galen Erso who thought he was under some Project Celestial Power to restore worlds and that the Death Star was overlooked by an _Orson Krennic_ , the Director of Advanced Weapons Research for the Imperial Military.

On top of that the files say this Erso gave the Death Star's flaw on purpose out of revenge of losing his wife to this Krennic, even the Death Star's power source is different in their files, based on the same crystals as the Jedi use for their light sabers. Tsc…even things like when Grand Admiral Thrawn was active was different for them. It was such nonsense that I thought it had to be distorted propaganda, the fact that the captive Ezra Bridger said such facts were the proper history meant little, after all the fool thought he could defend himself with a plasma slingshot, he seemed like a clueless pawn.

But now, your saying that everything I suffered, everything I experienced, my entire life is a sham? That I'm just an insane clone like _Joruus C'baoth_? That this clown Kylo Ren is the true successor?"

James saw sincere confusion in the man's face before he sighed." I can't say I have _all_ the answers Jacen Solo, unlike the Beyonder I'm far from godly. I just do my best to gather all the data I can and figure out the best way to utilize it.

We both been through wars, albeit mine spanned the entire universe, and we both want to make the most of what we learned to try and make something better out of it. If nothing else, I do feel that you're not lying about you truly desiring a better world, however twisted it is.

But you're doing it the wrong way, I can say that without a doubt. Its true democracy is messy, it's not been easy keeping things together where I'm from either. It's true there are many shallow, superstitious people out there, but there are also honest people that don't deserve to suffer for sins they did not commit.

If your too aggressive people will resent you and want you gone, regardless if you use superweapons or not. Frankly, what I been gathering after the war's end is that no matter your intentions, people will resent you if you try and force your hand, if you're too aggressive about telling them what you want them to do.

Think about it, all the great leaders get people's support because they think it's their idea, even if half the time they are acting against their own interests. Sure, you can try and force people to bend to your will with overwhelming force, but even if it seems like the most direct path it's bound to fail.

Trust me as someone who's seen more of history unfold, even with the power of god people will resent you and one day undermined you.

That's why, if you want "true" peace, you have to make the masses you despise so much truly evolve, and truly care about it."

Jacen saw James was completely serious and just raised an eyebrow." What kind of farce is this? Your implying something like using the Jedi mind trick on every single being in existence to "make" them be good and just? The power of something like that, would require something far more than even the Centerpoint Station."

James calmly readjusted his glasses as he looked up at the make shift sun the Beyonder was using as his lair." Well, there are perks of having friends in high places, the _highest_ of places. It's not all tricks, some of it is just trying to give everyone a good education. Some of it requires, something more ambitious than anything attempted in the history of the universe.

But one must be ambitious to change the status quo, and my friend, the hero who saved the universe in my time, is as serious and committed as I to making true change. So, I just want to know one last thing Jacen Solo. I have no idea where you truly are in history but are you truly committed to wanting to make change or just lashing out to feel good about yourself?"

Jacen saw James had his bow ready, but seemed curious before he winced. He then looked at his own light saber." Sounds like you're going for a path more aggressive then Luke but subtler then my own methods. I did not care if history despised me or not, I just wanted to force change to make sure history would not repeat itself. Tell me Enji, are you sure that your plans are not just based on your ego, that they will truly work and that you just want them to work?"

James sighed before he looked down." I can't see the future, not even visions like yourself. However, the data tells me that this is the most likely path to succeed, so I will do what I can to make this dream become a reality. So, are you going to still cling to your pride or, huh?"

The Enji Master was cut off as he saw a blue light flash above the sky, before suddenly Brevon and Alma, along with a squad of XFL soldiers, and bulky black and red Zin "Wardens."

Brevon saw Jacen's shock before he took out a sword. My apologizes Colonel Solo for intervening, but Relius, Skull-Face, and Full Frontal all concluded you're in danger so it would be best if you were warped back. I'm afraid time is running short, Snoke and his lap dog seem to be preparing to use Star-Killer soon."

Jacen saw James get into a fighting stance before he nodded." Well, we can't let that happen yes? Well Enji, one way or another we will see if your all talk."

The red-haired man quickly unleashed a barrage of energy arrows, but Alma made a command gesture and the two Wardens jumped in front of Jacen to protect him. As they got vaporized Jacen, Brevon, and Alam were wrapped away in a beam of light back to the _Anakin Solo._

While the soldiers prepared to fire a barrage of energy meteors and lances composed of holy energy rained down to blow them away. James glanced behind him to see the attacks came from Jade, Tear, E-Omega and a few others walk up. Jade saw James's glance and just chuckled." Well I suppose that's not the worst end to negations I seen Master Elrond but neither was it the best."

James glanced around and saw that the Star Destroyer was not firing on him, possibly because Jacen's own forces were fighting some of the Gundam's above him before he sighed." It was not the ideal outcome Jade but neither was it a loss. At the very least I managed to gather some useful information and get a read for him. I think, the information I gave him will have an effect on the battle one way or another."

Tear raised an eyebrow before she looked up." You mean, you told Jacen Solo that he was not in history and that Kylo Ren was and so he was the fake? I can understand wanting to chip away the enemy's resolve but it's just, if we reveal to the enemy their true nature don't you think the Beyonder might interfere?"

"Fair point Tear, but while we can't absolutely assume things about a divine being bent on eradicating the universe, he seems a tad lax on a few things. I did not tell him the Beyonder recreated him, just what is true about his origins, that he likely came from fictional holothriller stories on the legends of Luke Skywalker. It's very likely he would have found this out when he confronted Kylo Ren, his master Snoke or one of the others, and that this was the Beyonder's intention.

A theory is that he wanted to see how one reacts but, I have no idea what such a chaotic deity truly wants. Let's just try and live long enough to find out yes? First thing's first, help are comrades take out the threats on both sides. Hopefully, there are no more traps among the minions still on the battle zone but be careful everyone."

The Enji Master's comrades nodded before James tried to figure out where his attention was needed most.

* * *

At a glance to the left he saw that some of the others had helped Shulk's friends fight off Mumkhar, Gadot, and the other Mechon.

Mumkhar saw some of the Enji attack him before he snarled." Damn homs just can't face that yours obsolete eh? Fine by me, I don't get tired of making fools squeal!"

Sonic charged for the long-clawed enemy before he chuckled." Your one to talk since you don't realize you're a walking scrap pile! We took down tougher dudes then you creep, you may be a bit fancier then the Egg Man's bots but you're going down all the same!"

Mumkhar just snarled and fired an energy blast at the blue hedgehog, only for Sonic to eagerly show he was far from at his speed limit as he burst up and unleashed a spin dash in midair to smash the Metal Faced villain hard enough to knock him into the ground. As Sonic landed on the ground Gadolt aimed at him with his rifles." Mumkhar is correct organic…the time for the cosmos's evolution is at hand."

Before he could fire Samus grasped at him with her grabbling beam and swung above him before dropping a power bomb right on his head. The Jade Mechon noticed the Chozo bounty hunters ploy just in time to defend himself, but as the explosion knocked him forward Guy was ready, and just as Gadolt saw him the Enji Knight unleashed his _Razing Phoenix_ Mystic Art to slash through the robotic enemy's rifle cannons.

Sharla winced as she saw her former lover yell in pain before she cried out," Wake up Gadolt! I don't know what those Mechon did to you but I know the man I love is still in there!"

"Damn hom's and your squealing, I'm not weighed down by your inferior emotions the only thing I care for is serving Lord Egil! Suffer, as we have suffered!"

He tried to fire at Sharla only for Luke Fon Fobre to deflect the attack with his sword. Gadolt sneered at this, saw that Reyn was blocking attacks with his back turned and prepared to snipe him.

Sharla saw the larger man about to get hit before she could warn him, and with a surge of desperate will aimed for part of the damaged circuitry on Gadolt's machines between its chest and right arm and fired just as it started to glow. The women sniper's aim was even truer then she realized, as the shot caused a back lash of energy, causing her target's entire right arm to be blown off.

Gadolt saw his entire outer Mechon body start to fail before he glared at Sharla. He was about to curse something out when the systems on the Mechon repressing his human memories begun to fail. As his old life suddenly flooded back into his eyes he yelled out," Ugh… Whose… voice… is that?! WHO… AM I?! AAAAAAAGGH!"

Sharla saw Gadolt crash in to the ground, and as she cried out to him Mumkhar sneered at his fallen comrade." Bah…Face Mechon or not he was as weak willed as the rest of the lot! Got to do everything myself!"

He tried to burst forward with his thrusters and stab Sharla with his claws, only for Reyn to block the strike with his shield. Mumkhar was shocked that the man was able to stand his ground, and as he got off balance the orange haired man spat out," Shut your trap you metal wanker! No matter how blood thirsty you are your never going to kill us all! In fact, your killing spree ends here!"

Dunban charged at the Mechon before he grasped his sword."That's right, you killed my sister you bastard! Maybe you're not programmed to feel remorse but I'll make you see what regret is as I avenge her! _Worldly Slash_!"

Shulk's mentor had his sword glow, and Mumkhar tried to slash him away only for Knuckle to punch him in the head. As the Faced Mechon staggered Dunban unleashed his attack, and succeeded in slashing his target across the face and chest. Dunban grinned as sparks burst out of where he slashed.

However, while he thought the enemy was done as an explosion broke out, his confidence wavered as he saw the Metal Face fall to the ground, and yet heard coughing noise from within the smoke.

The coughing was soon followed by a bitter," You _always_ did have to be the big shot, eh Dunband?"

Dunband tensed up as he saw that there was a man in the middle of where Mumkhar's face was, but unlike Vestria and Gadolt he looked quite alive, and murderous.

Dunband blinked to make sure he was not seeing things, but as he saw the others were seeing the same thing he just closed his eyes." So…you survived the battle of Sword Valley after all, eh Mumkhar? Well, seems like survive is not quite the right word. Seems I should have searched the area with Dickson a tad more, after you fled like a coward!"

The man in the machine with wild brown hair and eyes just had a wide grin flash out as he stepped forward." Don't get the wrong idea Dunband, I'm here by choice! Sure the Mechon were not really keen on letting me walk away on my own back then. But in the end it was just choosing to be on the winning side!"

Reyn remember all the times Mumkhar caused him, Shulk, and their comrades woo during their fights with the Mechon before he snarled out," Winning side? You, _you're_ the one that killed Fiora, and all the others in Colony 9, Alcamoth and more! I figured only a machine could be so cold, but you were supposed to be one of us!"

"Tsc, one of _you_?" Mumkhar sneered out." This is why you're a weak loser boy! I don't care about loyalty to either Homs or Mechon, I'm loyal to who the winners are because there is nothing more worthless then being a loser! I should have been the savior, but the Monado chose you over me because of sheer bad luck!

And now its chosen that sap Shulk! But I been denied what should have been mine for far too long! So, get out of the way, the Monado boy is going to pay up for the debt he has a _long_ time coming!"

"The Monado is not something your worthy of touching "old" friend. "Dunband sneered out." You're not going to see Shulk again, because I'll cut you down where you stand! It was one thing when a mindless grunt killed my sister, but now that it was someone I once trusted, I won't be able to let myself live if I let the monster get away with it!"

"Then I guess you just won't be living much longer eh mate? Bah…you don't even understand how things really are you wanker! It's not like I was keen on gutting her, she was just being real stupid! I got a pretty good memory and it went something like, 'Fiora! Get outta there! Get out!' Hahaha, her screams were music to my ears, as my claws slid right through her soft flesh. Like a hot knife through butter!"

Dunband gave a cry of sheer outrage as he charged at his former teammate. Mumkhar licked his lips at seeing his former friend get riled up before he showed his outer body still worked, as he swiftly had his main energy cannon aim at Dunband and fire. Before the blast could hit the former welder of the Monado, Luke fon Fabre jumped in front of the blast before yelling out." Don't think we are letting a petty bastard like you having the last laugh freak! _Lost Fon Drive_!"

The red haired Enji Knight had his aura explode, moments later he unleashed his hyperressonance power. A wall of red energy erupted up around him and Dunband with enough force to counter act the blast. As Mumkhar cursed at the sudden turn of events the Enji from Kimlasca-Lanvaldear charged at him and unleashed a fury of sword slashes.

Luke's target was able to block with his claws but the red-haired man attacked at a faster pace than the half man half Mechon could keep up with, and after Luke hit Mumkhar with enough force to knock him off balance before he unleashed a massive energy blast from his Key of Lorelei sword.

The blast was powerful enough to force Mumkhar into the air, and as he tried to stabilize himself but Natalie quickly unleashed her _Astral Rain_ Mystic Art to have a barrage of energy arrows rain down, and hit Mumkhar in the back all over his body, propelling him downward, right for Dunband. The expert swordsmen of Colony 9 saw his former teammate looking at him before he formed a deadly serious look." Mumkhar, this time we say good bye for real! _Demon Slayer_!"

"This... this... can't be happening... I DON'T LOSE! I'll kill you Dunband! "

As Dunband took an enhanced leap at him Mumkhar tried to slice him to ribbons with both of his claws. However, Dunband, having seen his old friend attack with his claws for over a decade knew the way he would strike, and changed his direction mid jump to avoid the claws before unleashing a powerful spinning slash. The slash hit home and sliced right through Mumkhar's heart and right side.

As Dunband landed on the ground Mumkhar coughed up blood, and as small explosions burst out around his mechanical body he coughed out." You bastard, you won't win, you can't win! Egil and that Snoke guy have a plan that the likes of you can't stop!"

Reyn just chuckled as his allies gathered around him before he gave the man who attacked his home the middle finger." Course we are traitor! Bad guys have kept saying we can't win and we will keep proving them wrong till it's over!"

"Damn…vermin!" Mumkhar cried out, before coughing out blood." You will see soon enough; how worthless you are in the face of god! Yes, losers like you can only die! Damn you Dunband!"

The one who betrayed humanity tried to tackle Dunband in one last desperate attempt, only for Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, and Shadow to all hit him at once. Mumkhar gave one last cry of outrage before he blew up.

Dunband heard his former brother in arms fall silent before he sighed." Mumkhar…may you at last find peace, before going to hell at least. Well everyone, thanks for proving who's side your on and all that. What's going on?"

Everyone heard a tremor in the distance were the Jedi were fighting Jacen before the Desperado units intervened before Sonic chuckled." Sounds like the rest of are buds are helping the rest of you guys clean up shop here so we can get a move on! Even for me we don't have that much time to waste! So let's,"

Sonic was cut off as a laser zoomed past him. The member of the Justice Force saw that the blast came from a Dalek, one of many along with various lesser Mechon. The Daleks all just charged up their lasers while screaming their usual," _**EXTERMINATE! DALEKS ARE SUPERIOR**!_ "

"Man it's a pain when tin cans don't have enough programming to know when they are beat!" Sonic threw out after rolling his eyes." Eh, that's something you can work on later Tails eh? All right, get out of the way you cheap Badniks! "

Sonic unleashed another light speed dash barrage as he and the others went to work taking out everyone in their way, and as they did the rest of their group was busy doing the same helping the Jedi.

* * *

As annoyed as Luke Skywalker was over the mercenary soldiers getting in the way of settling matters with Jacen, even he had to admit they were skilled enough to not be taken lightly.

Jaina was even more annoyed then her uncle at being interrupted, but her opponent Mistral took advantage of her impatient to get a few cuts in with her L'Etranger spear. Jaina was even more frustrated that her opponent's spear was able to keep her lightsaber back and tried to break through the deadlock by dashing at the red-haired women with a burst of speed from the Force.

However, Mistral was all too happy to show her cybernetic enhancements allowed her to not only react in time, but turn the tables as she had her weapon suddenly take on a whip like nature, and quickly lashed out to grasp Jaina's hands. Just as the Jedi realized what happened Mistral had all the extra sets of hands on her body grasp Jaina to restrain her.

The female Wind of Destruction giggled as Jaina yelled in anger." Your supposed to be an elite warrior Jedi? Seems to me that without being able to push people around with your precious force your no true warriors, you're just a joke!"

Jaina wince before she glared at Mistral." Your right, I can't use the Force on you because of whatever modifications Jacen gave you. It's too bad I can't use the Force on anything else."

Jaina then let her lightsaber drop to the ground, and as it fell Mistral grinned, till Jaina grinned back, before using the Force on her lightsaber to have it float in midair and then send it upwards. Mistral started to notice what Jaina was doing, just as the lightsaber spun around like a fan and sliced through all of her arms at once. As Jaina caught her lightsaber she saw Mistral scream in pain and just shrugged." Who was reckless now? Too bad."

Mistral tried to scream out something but Jaina just cut her opponent's legs off and then kicked her hard enough in the face to knock her out. Raiden, who with Luke was fighting Sundower and Monsoon saw Jaina knock the Desperado fighter out before he glared at Sundower." Damn it get out of our way you bastard! Nothing Solo promised you matters if your dead before you could get it!"

"I thought you were a pro killer that fought with Solid Snake" Jack", but all your coming off of is a yellow-bellied wuss! For a true soldier, the ultimate fight is the only thing I need in the first place!"

Sundower cried out eagerly as he had his Bloodlust blades combined into a pincer before he charged and tried to rip Raiden apart. Before he could try, Luke Skywalker blocked the pincer thrust with his lightsaber, and as the taller man glared at him the Grand Master of the Jedi just gave him a solemn glance." You Winds of Destruction clearly have skills, it's a pity that while Boba Fett would see you as good _Mandalorians_ , you're wasting those skills. You could use those skills to help bring peace."

"Tsc…you Jedi really are just a bunch of magical hippies!" Sundower growled out." You rant about peace when you don't even admit how good war is! What about all the good things war has done for us huh? Why don't we ever hear speeches about that?"

"I did hear speeches like that, from people who love to make others suffer."

"Bah…you're not listing! Jobs, technology, a common purpose…just give war a chance! If you won't, guess I just have to be part of the winning team to make the world I want become reality!"

Sundower had his moveable shields appear around him to try and ram Luke and Raiden, only for a red blade to come at him from the left at a speed fast enough to cut Sundower in the face.

The bald man saw the strike came from his former comrade Sam, and as the man with the red katana saw the glare he was getting he just chuckled." You always were over the top man but now you're as one note as one of those comic book villains"

"Never figured you would wuss out this bad Sam!" Sundower snarled out." You're the one who always said a weapon should never be denied its purpose!"

Sam got into a fighting stance before retorting with a wry," Oh it's not like I saw a vision and suddenly decided to be a pacifist or something cliché like that. It's just that, I'm willing to fight in what I believe in and all but only if I really believe it. Armstrong's plan already was farfetched but, even if it sounds nice I know there is no way in hell it will come true so I'll side with the team that's not going to totally screw me over thank you very much!"

"Bah…always thinking you were a hot shot when your just weak! Armstrong owned yah, and if your stupid enough to try and stop us I'm going to rip you apart! Your fancy _Murasama_ sword still can't cut through my shields! I'm god damn invincible to the likes of you!"

Sam saw his former coworker try and cut him with his Bloodlust pincers and jumped out of its path. Before he could even prepare to strike back he saw the taller man's moveable shields defend him. The swordsman from brazil saw just how fast the shields moved before he put his sword into his sheath and got into the taito stance.

Sundower assumed Sam was at a lost at how to win and gave a battle cry before he swung his blades from the right to try and cleave his target in half. But as he did, Sam swiftly dodged, and pressed a button on his sheath.

His swords customized design his sheath contained a rifle mechanism with a magazine loaded and a trigger located below the sword's hilt. By triggering this mechanism Sam launched his sword so fast that it was a blur, before he unleashed a iaido style sword technique to slice at Sundower before the taller man, or his shields could react.

Sam's gambit paid off, as his customized move sliced through Sundower's shields before they could block the attack, shattering them, and also slicing deeply into Sundower's arms.

The bloodthirsty member of the Desperado commandos saw Sam grin before he bellowed hatefully." Son of a…think this will stop me traitor! Hell no, this is just a flesh wound, I'll rip you apart!"

Sundower tried to ram into Sam, only for Raiden to show what he thought by stabbing Sundower in his right shoulder. As the bald man glared at him Raiden glared back harder." Your killing spree is done! This is for Prime Minster N'mani you bastard!"

Raiden quickly sliced Sundower across the throat before he spun around and slashed his target's head off with the follow up slash. As Raiden saw the man who caused him substantial grief have his head land near him he saw Luke look at him before he chuckled bitterly." Sorry…you got to trust me when I say this guy did not deserve any mercy. Tsc…at least Solidus had ideas beyond bloodlust."

"It's alright Raiden. "Luke retorted." You're not a Jedi so you get more leeway. Besides, I'm not rigid enough to be blind to our situation. Just, don't start killing innocent people and I can stomach a little, brutality. Right now, we have to do what we can to defend what's important to us."

Everyone heard a snide laugh before Luke and Raiden both deflecting two incoming thrusts from Sais. Luke saw they came from Monsoon, and as the last Winds of Destruction drew his Dystopia Sai's back to him before he laughed." You Jedi cling to your memes like "Light" and "justice" but they are as fragile as every other meme across history! Mortals are merely pawns controlled by memes, in which it shapes people's will with any individual acting as a carrier to whatever memes had been passed onto them! If I can win Battle World, I can at last break the cycle!"

"You can be as into your meme ideas as you want Monsoon." Raiden spat out." But your so into them that you're too crazy to realize you have no chance in hell of winning now!"

"If I can just kill Luke Skywalker, they will revive me when this battle's over! Besides, you can't slice me up, and your Force tricks can't stop me either! You can just die!"

Monsoon showed off more of what his unique powers were as he used his Sai's to have all of the metallic wreckage around him so far be dragged above him, before with a wild yell he had the wreckage, which included many destroyed TIE fighters, mobile suits, and even parts of the warships that were destroyed so far to rain down as a massive sphere of wreckage.

Monsoon laughed as he prepared to see his targets get crushed he was shocked as Luke took a deep breath and used the Force to stop all of the raining rubble in midair. He then glanced at the Desperado mercenary and sighed." The Force may not be able to affect you but as long as a Jedi can use the Force he has many options. Besides, your modifications do nothing to effect other objects."

Monsoon tensed up as he saw the Grand Master of the Jedi use the Force to force everything his enemy threw at him right back in his direction.

The man with the sais tried to float his body out of the way, only to see that a large chunk of the ground had been ripped out of the ground by Kyp, and was thrown to cover the other direction. The black-haired Jedi aster just gave a slick grin before Monsoon cursed, and got smashed between two large objects, getting crushed in the process.

Kyp walked up to Luke, and saw the older Jedi was breathing heavy before he chuckled." Thanks for setting up that punk, he learned to late he was biting off more than he could chew testing Jedi Masters. Still…you really winded taking down a punk like that old man? I heard that Starkiller dude, er, the one Vader had as a pawn back in the pre-rebellion days was able to force down a Star Destroyer as just part of his day! Hell, I _know_ you did more with the Force then that without even sweating!"

Luke had his eye twitch before he grasped his head." True enough Kyp, but it's been a very long few days. The Force is getting more and more, erratic. Hope the others can ready the Mortis Monolith soon, I can feel that we are closer to the moment of truth."

Jaina looked around and saw that the group fighting Mumkhar had joined the rest before she shrugged." Well, those Enji guys came through at least taking out all the grunts here, so let's hurry up and get after Jacen before he gets away!"

"I'm afraid your misguided brother has already eluded us for the moment Jaina."

James answered flatly as he walked up to the Jedi. Jaina saw how focused Ben's friend was before she yelled in frustration." Seriously? All your exotic spells and you could not do a thing to stop him?"

The Enji Master looked at the sky in the direction where the _Anakin Solo_ Star Destroyer was before he sighed." I'm sorry, his allies came to his aide and I did not expect them to use warping technology till it was too late to act. Still, the encounter at least left its mark, hopefully rattling his resolve will give us a bit more time."

"Well I'll take your word on it but you guys seem like your being sloppy." Jaina blurted out." After all, I thought you guys were going to stick around and fight from the shadows on your ship?"

"That was the plan, but sadly one of the Beyonder 's direct agents, one of his Black Swans managed to catch us by surprise. I'm sorry for that, we are trying to rebound as best as we can."

Luke nodded before throwing out a firm," Its ok, trust me I know all about plans going awry. The question is, how do you plan to rebound from here?"

James looked around to see how everyone looked before he shrugged." Well…mostly just trying to clear enough of the hostiles out so we can try and launch a strike on the Star-Killer Base. As driven as Jacen seems to be at the moment, the Star-Killer Base still poses the most upcoming physical threat to us. Alright, is everyone here?"

Sonic looked around before he raised an eyebrow." Everyone but Lilac and her group. What's that girl doing? If she's fast enough to make me try hard I know she's too fast to be shot by these punks!"

"Not sure Sonic." Tails answered as he flew up with his tails and looked around." I remember they kept saying they wanted to help someone save their brother during all of this. Hey, that's them, right?"

Sonic saw his longtime pal point to the right, and everyone indeed saw Lilac and Carol in the distance running from what seemed to be a humanoid panda in regal attire riding a large green metallic peacock. The pilot of the weaponized peacock was busy firing lasers out of its feathers, and since there was many feathers Lilac and the others were running as fast as they could to avoid being vaporized.

As they came into James and the others vision the panda saw them and growled." You rats dare think you can outrun justice? Your allies can't save you, the unclean _will_ be cleansed!"

Lilac saw how hateful the man looked before she rolled her eyes." Seriously, how can you be so loyal to the man who killed your father Prince Dail?"

"That's _King_ Dail to you peasant! You know nothing, Lord Brevon opened my eyes and showed me how wrong my father was. That's right…all who oppose divine will, will face divine punishment!"

The brainwashed ruler of Shuigang had the thrusters on his robotic peacock go to full throttle to fly ahead of Lilac, Carol and the rest with enough force to nearly blow them off their feet. As Dail flew above them he had his eye twitch." You vermin must pay the proper punishment for defying your superiors!"

Lilaic's friend Milla saw how crazed Dail looked before she closed her eyes." Punishment? We are just trying to survive! I don't care what you say the law is I won't let you harm my friends!"

The white furred dog summoned her green energy barrier to block an incoming laser blast, and used the absorbed energy to unleash an even bigger laser. Dail saw the blast melt part of his machine's left wing off before he grit his teeth and had his machine's feathers all glowed before a massive blue energy orb formed." Why can't you vermin face the truth like I did? The weak have no rights. No one is above me, I rule this land and I will, GUH!"

Dail felt a force smash his neck and felt the wind leave him. He glanced up and saw that the man who struck him was a humanoid panda like him, albeit older and dressed in red ninja like attire with sunglasses. The man saw Dail glare at him and just glared back." I'm still above you, brother. And if you're going to be a weak-willed pain then I have to do something about it."

"Spade…you meddle now? Why…why were you, ugh."

Dail fell unconscious as the blow took its full effect. Before he could fall his brother, Spade caught him, and then had the mechanical Peacock land." Sorry Dail, not sure if I could have helped save father, but I'm not going to run now. Lilac…I knew you guys would get soft after leaving the scarfs!"

"Don't try and be so dramatic Spade things would have been fine but we are being shot at from all sides here! Still…thanks for that, managed to calm things down before they got too late."

"Yah about that…maybe it's my fault for being out of the loop but what are you trying to do before it's too late?"

"Oh…something about getting into the doomsday weapon. Speaking of that, there you guys are!"

Sonic ran over to Lilac and saw Spade before he chuckled." Glad you gals are alright, looks like you were in a bind till your bud showed up. Heh, guess you still have ways to go before your as pro as me."

Lilac blushed before blurting out," Hey I was holding back because he was brainwashed by Brevon otherwise I would have trashed his bird a while! Anyway, did you guys clear things up yet so we can get on with this?"

"Beats me I'm not the one to ask for tech questions. So, how's it looking Tails?"

Sonic's fox friend glanced back where the Great Fox landed before he winced." I guess…it seems it will boil down to how good Eggman's new bots really are at repairing ships."

James saw Robotnik flying over to him with his Egg mobile, with a still subdued Ramathel in a capsule with his Hard-Boiled Heavies flying around him. He saw the scientist give a defensive grin before he sighed." The Great Fox is stabilized for now, but the engines will not be ready to take off for at least half an hour.

That's time we don't have so we need to get ready to switch to plan B, or C. We can either try and size an enemy warship and use it to get into Star-Killer Base, or we each get on a Gundam and get on board individually. I realize they are not the best plans, but time is short so we must play with the hand we got."

Luke was about to respond when he heard something. He then closed his eyes before he grinned." We don't need to take such drastic options just yet James, we might have a plan F. Knew he would get clear, he always loved his timing. Theirs a ship coming, but it's on our side."

James looked up and saw what the Jedi said as a ship indeed was heading right for them, a grey freighter ship that James thought looked familiar, and seeing Jaina's face confirmed his thoughts as the female Jedi threw out an eager," Heh…I knew dad would not let the _Millennium Falcon_ get shot down by anyone no matter how fancy their ships are!"

James nodded to his comrades as the Millennium Falcon landed in front of him. Before long a plank rolled out, and a man in his mid-fifties strolled out. He had greying hair, and was wearing a rugged outfit composed of a black jacket, black pants with a blasted hoisted on them and boots.

Despite his age he still had a half-lopped smile that could get many women to stir, and at his side was a tall wookie with a Bowcaster weapon and a black skinned man in a blue and black outfit.

As the man looked around Kyp broke the silence with a chuckle." Trying to be a big man even now Han Solo? Well…glad you still know how to dodge old man."

"I could say the same to you Kyp." Han threw out with bluster as he strolled down the plank. " There have been a lot of crazy things going on today but no matter what the other guys looked like they still were not fast enough to shoot down the Millennium Falcon! Still…I admit it was a good work out so I had to pull off my best moves. Still, seemed like at least some of you guys could use a ride eh? Heh, guess that's like, the hundredth time you owe me eh kid?"

Luke chuckled as he and Han grasped hands before the Jedi muttered." If it makes you feel better Han, though I still say two dozen of them don't count. Either way, your timing's even better than the time with Vader on the Death Star. I'd almost say you had the Force."

"Close kid, just got pushed by someone who did. Eh Leia?"

James and co turned to the right to see Leia, along with C3PO and R2 walk up. Luke's sister just smirked as she crossed her arms." You're not the only one keeping a close eye on the battle. Once Rouge Squadron saw are new teammate's ship go down I figured you guys might need a lift. Thanks for making sure Flyboy stayed on target Lando."

Han's longtime friend just chuckled before he waved to all the ladies in the group." No problem Leia, was not about to let down all the lovely ladies, right? Well, Winter's makes me happy but figured I be a good wingman and get old Chewie here a gal. Ah don't give me that look Chewie of _course_ I was serious, not my fault you were dead for over a decade and your just back to life now!"

As the Wookie roared something Jaina just rolled her eyes." Act your age guys, we don't do something _no_ one's going to be able to go on a date again! Just hope you remember to fuel the Falcon!"

Han looked at Jaina for a second, before his eye twitched. He grasped his head, and then chuckled." Well…at least you would not be able to date Fel anymore. Seriously though Jaina when have I ever dropped the ball making sure the Falcon's ready? She's ready to go if you guys are fast enough to get on in time!"

Samus eyed the Falcon carefully before she looked at Han." This bucket is going to get us into the enemy base? It was one thing when we had a heavily modified ship like the Great Fox to break through but this thing does not look like it will even last even if it's not going to get shot at. Can…we even all fit in there?"

"Hey listen fella!"

"I'm a woman cowboy."

"Damn it, someone like Fett with the helmet eh? Whatever, listen lady the Falcon's an ace at getting on board superweapons! And don't worry about space, it will be cramped but the Falcon's been," Customized" for extra space, you all can fit if you pack your guts in."

James looked at the Falcon before he glanced at Han and shrugged." Well, I know all too well how much Max delighted in customizing the Tri-Edge to stack the deck in his favor. With the Star Fox team and the Gundam's giving us back up there is a decent chance we can make it on board, decent enough to take. Of course, getting pass Star-Killer base's shields will post a challenge but, with the Wing-Zero and the other Gundam's we should have enough space guns to break through."

Threepio suddenly looked alert before he ran up to the others." Master Luke, you should know BB-8 was captured along with Rey, but he was able to transfer a access code to Artoo, and it should be enough for us to at least lock on to the Star Killer Base! Granted the odds of success still are twenty-five to one but I suppose they are better than when Master Solo got us out of the Asteroid Belt."

Han just laughed before he patted the protocol droid hard enough to make him stagger." Glad your catching on Goldenrod! Only took you, a few decades. See it will be fine, will be easier then when I beat the record on."

Jaina cut her father off with a moan," No one wants to hear you talk about the record on Kessle dad just show you can deliver! I know it's not the most impressive ship guys but it does deliver so are you on board or not?"

James glanced at Luke before he grasped his bow tightly." If the Jedi trust him, then that's good enough for me, now's not the time to be picky. Every moment wasted gives both the so called" Darth Cadeus" and Kylo Ren time to intact their plans."

Han winced before he looked at Leia." Don't have to tell me twice specs, I saw him during the battle. Leia, I saw are son. I saw him, act like a monster."

As Leia looked remorseful Jaina just chuckled." Yah we butted heads with Jacen but no matter what he's calling himself these days he's not as above us as he thinks. Don't worry, we will stop him."

Han and Luke looked at each other before he chuckled bitterly." Yah honey, Jacen's got to be stopped. After everything, last thing I wanted was to shatter our family even more but after all this, guess it's too late now, even Vader's not as deep in the dark side as, my son is now."

Leia looked conflicted before she grasped Han's face." It's not too late, I know there is still light in him, in B, in _my_ son! Just reach out to him Han, and blast whoever is whispering into his ear in the face!"

"Leia…Luke could not get him to turn around, how the hell am I going to pull him back?"

Leia and Luke looked at each other, and saw James trying to look as detached as he could before she smirked." Luke may be a Jedi, but even if you're not a Grand Master of the Force, your _still_ his father! Just, do what you can."

Han saw Jaina looking confused before he sighed." Well, with how crazy things are this is going to be a real pain. But I guess I have a knack for pulling the impossible by now, should be easy compared to convincing you to marry a scruffy nerf herder like me eh? Even if I have to wish it in this stupid contest I'm going to get my family, my life back no matter what! So, are you slackers ready or not?

C'mon, we have another Death Star rip off to blow up. Leia, want to tag along?"

Leia winced before she looked up." I can't fly boy, even if it makes me a sitting duck someone has to coordinate things down here. Just think of it like back on Yavin, as a reason not to slack off you here? "

Han saw Leia was looking conflicted before he nodded." Well, not going to argue you on that. Alright folks, if you're coming on board get in."

James nodded before he looked around, then saw Ramathel still glaring at him bitterly in the capsule before he sighed." Let Robotnik in first everyone, we can't risk are uninvited guest being able to break free."

Master Chief grasped his rifle tightly as he looked at the Black Swan." Are you sure you want to bring her aboard after she already wrecked one ship? With all due respect, having her around in such a hostile area is like dealing with a ticking bomb."

"Bomb?" Han blurted out as he glanced at the still subdued Ramathel." I smuggled a lot of things over the years but I've lived that long because I did not drag around ticking thermal detonators!"

"No worries Mister Solo." James retorted." It's risky but I assure you this is the best option we have available, while risky its better we have a close watch on this girl less she manages to escape to cause further havoc."

"True but what if another one of her Swan buddie's poofs down from the sky to bail her out?"

Sonic added. James paused for a moment before he cleared his throat." Let's…just get to the target zone before anything else has a chance to go wrong yes?"

While Han looked uneasy Johnny Gat patted Han on the back." Don't worry boss man, these guys looked totally square at first but they have some hard-core moves. It will be fine, so let's mess those freaks up am I right?"

Han looked at Gat, then at Luke before his old friend gave him a reassuring nod. The pilot of the _Millennium Falcon_ nodded before everyone gave quick good byes and the group packed themselves into the Corellia ship with just enough room for most people to wiggle their toes. Leia saw her husband, brother, and the rest take off, and quickly shoot down a TIE Fighter and fire a missile at a charging mobile suit.

C3P0 saw how tense Leia looked before he got in front of her." Don't worry P, Commander Leia Master Luke and Master Solo will do whatever they can to reach your son. Why…I do think that the odds are good that they will have a better chance of reaching out to him then your mother Padme did at reaching out to Darth Vader."

Leia just gave the protocol droid a deadpanned look before he flinched." Or…at least that's what the data says, even though I was around at that time my memories of that time period were erased so I'm just going on what Artoo gave me. Blasted prankster always has to."

Leia sighed before cutting him off with," I know they will reach out to him goldenrod, but I can't stop dreading how it will turn out. Things are so, unstable. Jaina…I'm so sorry but while I care for you, I have to do what's right in my heart, I have to reach out to what feels like family, in my heart. Everything depends on, who runs into who first."

Leia tensed up as she saw that the _Anakin Solo_ and _Finalizer_ Star Destroyer's, along with various other ships and mobile suits clash. As she saw explosions erupt near her she hurried back to the other Jedi as she hoped things were not as bad as she feared.

* * *

As she did, the one that called her mother, Jacen Solo, was forcing himself to figure out the best way to deal with the information James gave him.

After being warped back to the Star Destroyer by Brevon he at once went to his private quarters in the ship. After making sure his presence was not needed on the bridge he opened a passage way to a private chamber he had installed on the Star Destroyer, a chamber devoted to things that embraced his true nature as a Sith Lord.

As Jacen entered a black hall way his thoughts went back to what James said, and the data he got from the First Order, before he cringed.

He tried to use one of the powers he learned in his five-year trip to master all knowledge of the force, the power to see through time. When he attempted to use this Flow Walk skill, all he saw as Kylo Ren, and Rey, before he was forced back to the present.

Being so rapidly snapped out of the future caused Jacen to stagger, before he cursed out." Damn it…was that Elrond telling the truth? Is, everything I been through, everything I worked for, a lie? My child, my ambitions, are all fake? No…I refuse to accept that! I'm not some deluded being like C'baoth, I _know_ my destiny is real! I'll confirm it, with the oldest power in existence! If there was ever a time for its use, it's now."

Jacen slammed a button and the lights in the wide chamber turned on. They revealed a blood red object that looked like a disembodied eye with wings on each side. Membranes stretched between jointed fingers of vanes like webbing. The dull amber surface seemed covered in a tracery of blood vessels.

The sphere glowed as Jacen entered, and its eyes widened before Jacen felt a robotic voice in his mind." _You seem…troubled. Your focus has never felt this, lose._ "

Jacen had a bitter grin sprout before he nodded." I've found information, very troubling information. I have no time for games so I'll be blunt. Is what you said before true, is it still a fact out of everyone here, no one is more fitting to be the true lord of the Sith, the _true_ champion of the Dark Side?"

" _Yes_." The voice from the ship uttered instantly." _Nothing has changed, your still prime Sith material. Though, your transformation is incomplete. As Lady Lumiya said you must pass the ultimate test of selflessness—whether you're ready to face unending emotional pain, true agony, to gain the power to create peace and order for billions of total strangers._

 _That is the sacrifice. To be vilified by others, by people you know and care for, and for your personal sacrifice to be totally unknown to those billions you save, to do your duty as a Sith. To do your duty for the good of the galaxy."_

Jacen had his eye twitch before he snapped out," I did that without hesitation! My own public image, the bounds I had with my family and friends, I threw that all away for the means to at last end the cycle of endless war! But I did not do all that for a farce! If this was just a trick to get revenge on Luke and my parents, I'll destroy you and make sure even a Sith Sphere like you feels pain and fear!"

" _I am not programmed to lie, Jacen Solo_."

The organic ship retorted. " _But that does not mean your future is absolute._ _You must have the proper resolve to weld the power for the desired future. To do that, to truly become the successor of the Sith you must have the will of the ruler. You must Immortalize your love, Darth Cadeus."_

Jacen grasped his lightsaber tightly before he glanced behind him to see Brevon and Relius, the members of his Conclave he trusted with his more, ruthless secrets. He then shrugged." Well Relius, what does your readings say?"

The masked man in purple just chuckled." The nature of this ship is, unique, but Ignis has scanned it enough to conclude its not lying to you."

"Very well…then let's begin purging all those that dare challenge my supremacy. Brevon, is the boarding party ready?"

Brevon glanced behind him and saw besides Serpentine were a dozen human like beings that all had armored masks, had dreadlocks and were extremely well armed. He then grasped his own sword." The Yautja are all ready to board at your command Solo. They are, quite eager to prove they are the ultimate hunters in existence, and to be honest I'm eager to see them in action."

Relius then glanced behind him and saw five identical looking bald men in black armor, all welding lightsabers and having their eyes twitched before he chuckled." The Star-Killer units are all ready as well.

From what I'm told they are not quite as, stable as the original Galen Marek but, they are stable enough to get the job done and prove excellent distractions. After all, you have to protect what's most precious to you, yes?"

The nearest Starkiller clone had his eye twitch before he yelled out," JUNO! Must, protect, Juno!"

Relius sighed before he grasped his fist and all of the Starkiller clones suddenly looked passive." Like I said, they are not, as stable but they will keep together long enough to serve their use. A fitting pawn for the true successor of Darth Vader yes Colonel?"

"Indeed." Jacen uttered coldly before he looked back at the Sith Sphere." At first I was not sure if Ben finding you on Ziost amounted to anything more than some amusement, but you truly are the key to my victory after all eh? I'll be making use of your power ship, prepare to ram right through the Star-Killer base so my and my elite comrades can kill this Kylo Ren, his master Snoke and all the others of this First Order so that my new world can begin. One thing first, I want you to awaken her."

" _Are you sure? Her feelings about you, have not changed_."

"We will see, like I said the situation has changed, and I must make use of all of my assets. Do it now."

The Sith Sphere paused for only a few moments, till its surface rippled, and something bound by wires emerged out of its center. The object was in fact a person, a gorgeous women with flame red hair to her shoulders, emerald green eyes and dressed in torn black leather attire made for battle.

The women stirred for a few second, and instantly opened her eyes like a caged animal. She thrashed about till she saw Jacen, and yelled in outrage. She then saw Jacen was motionless, and chuckled bitterly." Aw…what's wrong Jacen? Getting cold feet at being a Sith Lord? What is this, want to feel even better about yourself?"

"I don't have time to humor you, Aunt Mara Jade. I'll cut to the chase. Much has changed since you tried to kill me, but now I need your help."

Mara raised an eyebrow before she spat at her nephew's direction." You really lost your mind eh? Think you can mock me Jacen? I don't care how much you learned, I swore I would not let another emperor happen in my watch! I should have killed Palpatine, but I'll make up for that with you!"

"Tsc…first of all you're the one with a bloated ego if you think you _ever_ had a shot at killing Darth Sidious. Second of all, I understand your, rattled, but it's in your best interest to stop being so petty. Your son's life depends on it."

"Ben? What did you do to him? I swear to."

"It's not me you should be focusing your rage on Mara. Heh…the Force was ironic when we were warped to battle world right before I could kill you, but I can't deny your skills as a former member of the Emperor's Hand. And I won't deny I need those skills now, to save Ben.

You and I don't see I to eye to say the least, but we both would rather not have Ben die. You can disagree with me as much as you like on what the proper path for him is, but I always cared about him.

However, Kylo Ren, the man who now has him captive has no such concern, in fact he might be fanatical about killing him if my suspicions prove valid, so if you want to save your son, you will help me board the enemy base and stop him before that happens."

Mara froze for a few seconds, and used her own Force skills to realize Jacen was not lying. As she slowly nodded Jacen begun to brief Luke Skywalker's wife about all she needed to know.

* * *

As he explained just what the current threat was, said threat was grilling another women, Rey. After being knocked unconscious Rey awoke to find herself bound to a angled platform in a high tech cell, with Kylo Ren staring at her face. Rey made a gasp, and saw Ren was as still as a statue.

The women from Jakku glanced around and only saw Ben Skywalker to the right, still unconscious in his own platform. She saw Ren was still motionless before she winced. "Where am I?"

"Does the physical location really matter so much?" In Kylo Ren's voice there was unexpected tenderness. Not quite sympathy, but something less than the hostility with which he had bared at her before." You're my guest."

"I feel so privileged…who else is a guest to your little genocide party? Where, where is everyone? The ones who were fighting with me?"

Ren just grasped his fist tightly.": You mean the traitors…the hypocrites…the heretics you called allies? Consider carefully now: I could easily tell you they were all killed, righteously slain in battle. But I would prefer to be honest with you from the start. You will be relived to hear that as far as their current status and well-being is concerned, I have no idea."

She stared at him. Though at the moment he was calm, she could not escape the feeling that with a wrong word, one wrong gesture an unsatisfactory response might set him off. Ren looked at her as if she had just spoken aloud. For all the chance, she had of hiding her emotions from him, she realized, she might as well have voiced her feelings.

"You still want to kill me," he muttered. "

"That happens when you're being hunted by a psychopath in a mask."

She had a moment to ponder his possible reaction and to fear it. But he did not do what she expected. Instead, he reached up, unattached, and removed his mask. She just stared at him in silence.

In itself the narrow lanky face, beady eyes, long nose, and long unruly oily black hair that made up Ren's true face was not remarkable. It was not ominous, not even aggressive, it was almost sensitive. If not for the intensity of his gaze, Ren could have passed for someone she might have met on Jakku. But his gaze, and what lay shimmering behind it that put her on edge.

After a few moments Ren just walked forward." Is it true? "He finally asked." You're just a scavenger?" She didn't respond, and he almost looked awkward before he cleared his throat." Why…why did Luke Skywalker and his disciples entrust everything to you, a simple, solitary, scavenger, to his trump card? Sheer desperation? Insanity? I know you seen his plan. It's what I need. At the moment, it is all that I need."

While Rey kept up her poker face he just winced, looking unfocused." I can take whatever I want…lesser beings can't deny me what I want."

A chill crept down her spine before she blurted out," Then…you don't need me to tell you anything."

"True." He rose, resigned." I would have preferred to avoid this. Despite what you may believe, it gives me no pleasure. I will go easily as possible but I will take what I want."

Ray braced herself as his hand rose to her face. He touched her, and hesitated. She struggled to resist his force probe, he pushed into her, brushing aside her awkward attempts to keep him out.

While he probed her mind, he spoke softly. "You been so lonely," He murmured as he searched for what he needed." So afraid to leave." A thin smile crossed his face." At night, desperate to sleep, you'd image an ocean. I can see it…I can see the island." And Han Solo," Ren continued relentlessly." He feels like the father you ever had. A dead end, that vision. Let it go. I can tell you for a fact he would have disappointed you. After all the smoke and mirrors, that's all Han Solo _ever_ does."

All the anger and terror bottled up insider he came out as she turned to meet his stare.

"Get…out…of…my…mind!"

It only made him lean in closer, enhancing her feeling of total helplessness as a small smile crept across his face." Rey, you've seen this Mortis Monolith. It's in their. And I'm going to take it. Don't be afraid…this is natural order."

"No…I'm not giving you anything."

His response reflected his unconcern." We'll see."

Narrowing his gaze and focus, he locked eyes with her. She met his gaze without trying to look away. While the rational idea would be to look away, she just glared, trying not to flinch, not to blink.

"A…of something of interest. Not the Monolith…something else worth investing."

He shifted his perception toward it, seeking to identify, to analyze, when just as he saw an image of Luke Skywalker his vision turned blank, and it was Kylo Ren who blinked. Blinking in shock he pushed harder with his mind, and felt his mental probe make no progress.

The look of amazement replaced the fear on Rey's face as she discovered herself inside his mind. Stunned at the realization, she blurted out." You…you're afraid. That you will never, never be as strong as Darth Vader!"

Ren's eyes widened like he just got shot as his hand pulled sharply away from her face as if her skin suddenly became magma. Confused, rattled, he stumbled back from her. Her gaze locked on to him, and something had changed. Rey felt a flicker of resolve before she grasped her fists." For all your posturing, in the end you know you will never live up to him, or Luke Skywalker! You're just a pretender!"

Ren had his eye twitch before he suddenly erupted with rage and sent a shockwave to smash her all the way into the wall." Your wrong, you're just a simpleton from a worthless world that understands _nothing_! I'm the one who surpasses everyone, and soon everyone that denies that will suffer! You…you can't deny me!"

Ren went for his lightsaber when suddenly a storm trooper walked in." Sir! The Supreme Leader has requested your presence!"

"Not now!" Ren snapped out." I'm correcting something that must be fixed! Damn it, this is your fault, you broke my focus!"

"Sir…I did not arrive till you were done with...whatever you were doing. Er...it's just that it's just that J…the Cabal's forces are surrounding us! That Full Frontal has some hidden machine. Furthermore, the Millennium Falcon is heading in this direction. Are agents tell us that, Luke Skywalker and the new group are all on the ship!"

Ren looked like someone being told their ex was coming inside before he cracked his neck." Han Solo is coming, here is he? That trash, at last he is owning up to what a miserable loser he is! Why did you not say so? Focus every single gun we command and blast that damn ship into space dust!"

"With all due respect sir while the judgment of the others is that while the Falcon is a threat if we neglect the other threats the base's defenses could be compromised. That's why Lord D, GUH!"

Ren showed how little he cared for the trooper's remark by suddenly stabbing him in the throat. As the trooper gasped in pain Ren looked like he was going to snap as he ran up and pulled the trooper deeper into his saber." You think I care what _you_ think? That was unwise of you soldier, after all this time how could you be so stupid? Damn it, it was your fault I lost focus and this damn girl made a fool out of me! YOUR FAULT!"

The head Knights of Ren smashed the soldier into the wall with the force, again and again while howling out."Han Solo has to die… _every_ last cell of that pathetic loser as to be purged from existence! It's because cowards and fools like you little people let things go on that things are how they are.

But soon…I'll correct the grave injustice, soon, the worthy will take back what the unworthy weak parasites took from them and justice will be restored, just like my grandfather, like my legacy wanted! So beg for forgiveness for getting in the way of the worthy!"

The trooper just gargled out something and Ren just snarled before crushing him so hard with the force that his body broke apart. His eye then twitched like he had rabies before Ray saw him stagger over to a pillar that was surrounded in ash. Ren suddenly bowed before muttering,"Forgive me…I feel _it_ again. Every time I hear that name, I feel that damn feeling. I don't…mean to feel it, it's the damn instinct all those parasites planted in me! Yes…the call to the light…it keeps gnawing away in my head! Supreme Leader…and the others sense it.

But…I'll prove to everyone that I'm without a doubt the worthiest of them all, not that imposter Jacen or anyone else! I just…I need to remember your resolve! So please, show me the power of the darkness. And I will let _nothing_ stand in our way! So please…show me the path, show it to me grandfather!"

Rey wormed her head to see just what Ren was talking to, and gasped as she saw the object of Ren's fervor: A ghostly, deformed mask that had once belonged to another. To a figure of rumor and legend and fear. Misshapen and malformed as it was, even Ray had seen enough to know after just a few moments that it was the helmet of Darth Vader.

Ren suddenly took up Vader's helmet as he looked more unhinged. "Show me the path to true power, so I can finish what you started! Just need to keep the heretics back a little while longer, and my Star-Killer will be the chariot that purges all the heathens.

Then, Rabum Alal will have to see I am the true winner, and I'll make my reason, the reason of _Yosuga_ a reality. Those who are useless and weak do not deserve to live and will be purged from society. Only those who are strong may rule, and power is acknowledged as the only thing of value. The weak will forever serve the strong, they will forever serve, _worship_ me! Things will be as they should be, those who don't see my greatness will not be allowed to exist!"

Rey tried not to be overwhelmed with dread as she spat out," You…you _really_ are related to Darth Vader and am not some fanatic?"

" _QUIET!_ " Ren snapped out as he unleashed a burst of energy to cause the entire room to his helmet off, Rey realized just how unstable and erratic he looked with each breath." It's your fault for doubting me, for not seeing _my_ greatness! It's all of you lesser beings fault for not seeing things clearly! You will all pay for denying me what's mine, every last one of you! Yes, no more deluded fools who _dare_ mock me for not being as " fun" as Han Solo or as " dependable" as Luke Skywalker, they will not be allowed to exist! So just cling on to hope foolish scavenger, with the wisdom of the Supreme Leader I'll burst every last one of your hopes till even a single-minded fool like you will have to see that it's not Luke Skywalker, Han Solo or anyone else who's superior, but me!"

Ren slammed the pillar where Vader's helmet was to put back on the energy shield before he walked out of his personal chambers. As the door slammed down Ben Skywalker at last woke up before he saw Rey looking pale and raised an eyebrow." Huh? Your…that girl that's been hanging around with d, with the Grand Master. What is this place?"

Rey gulped before muttering," The sanctum of a madman, one that will destroy everything to make his insanity become reality. One…that has to be stopped at all costs."

 **Authors Notes** : Sorry for the delay, I should be on track now, though I am going to hopefully start up subbing again so I'll be a tad busy. Alright I know I have another big one today so lets hopefully clear up some confusion.

Vestara _Khai:_ was the romantic interest of Ben Skywalker that came from the Fate of the Jedi book series. She was introduced after the arc with Jacen Solo but for the sake of, having her I mixed things up a bit. While it felt like cheap writing to randomly introduce a whole entire planet of Sith, the conflict between Ben Skywalker and a women who's lived as a Sith Lord was well done for the most part, and sadly the conflict between them never got resolved so, I'll try and give my take on closure to that.

The Sith Sphere is another unresolved plot line from the EU timeline. Introduced in the middle of the Legacy of the Force arc, it was as you see a talking ship that, more or less seemed invincible and survived the end of the EU...another unresolved thing I hope to address with this arc lol.

Meanwhile the Hard-Boiled Heavies are the bad guys in the recent Sonic Maina game, I figured I could have some fun with Robotnik in this arc, hopefully it will not be a waste lol.

That should be it for now, I did not forget the fleet battles, that will be addressed next chapter as I , simply did not want to cram that all in today's chapter lol. Sorry for the wait but hope it was worth it, see you guys next time in _ _ **Chapter 219: Those Wrapped in Black, Those Bound by the Shadow of Darth Vader!** __


	19. C 219:Those in the Shadow of Darth Vader

_**Chapter 219: Those Enwrapped in the Black Shadow of Darth Vader**_

To say that Mara Jade Skywalker had a grudge on Jacen would be an understatement, but as Luke Skywalker 's wife was shown the footage of Ben being abducted by Kylo Ren and his cohorts Mara bitterly agreed to once more work alongside her treacherous nephew to rescue her son.

After the self-aware Sith Meditation sphere showed one of its vast powers was to increase its size so it could fit all of the member's Jacen chose to be part of his raid party.

With one final check, the head of the Galactic Alliance Guard Jacen used the Force to command the spherical craft to leave the _Anakin Solo_. While the sphere had no visible engines, after Jacen left his mental command his vessel flew right for the Star-Killer Base with speed faster than any of the ships in his fleet.

As he saw the Star-Destroyer he was commanding get smaller he checked his transmitter." Skull-Face…I'm leaving to start the end game now. You have command of the bridge while Full Frontal and Uther share command of the prep the Neo-Zeong for Full Frontal soon, it's time to settle this.

Now then…the pass code I…"extracted" from the First Order maintenance worker Rose Tyco will allow this ship to get pass the Star-Killer's shields. With your expertise I presume we will be able to bypass any defenses they might pose eh Relius?"

The masked man chuckled as he flicked his wrist."Colonel…. did you request me on board merely to assure I would not plot to undermined you? Well done, only a fool would be so naïve at this stage. I assure you, I want to have a look at this Star Killer base for myself so we can, make sure such power is used properly.

After all, theses First Order cretins are so inept they don't even know how to regulate a weapon of that magnitude. I mean who."

Before the masked man could continue Mara suddenly slammed her first into the wall before shouting out." Your off by a mile freak, the dumbest choice these First Order fanatics made was kidnapping my son. This trash Kylo Ren can try as hard as he wants to pose as Vader, Palpatine, and all the other Sith all he likes, both him and his Master Snoke are going to pay for taking their own cult sermons to seriously when I show them what real rage is. No matter how much exotic stuff they have they won't be able to hide my son from me."

Jacen paused for a moment as what James told him flash across his mind he threw out a bitter chuckle." Don't over think this Mara, Ben can still be felt clearly in the Force, along with the other female force user that's been tagging along Luke. This Ren may rant about how wise his Supreme Leader is, but this Snoke either does not know how or does not care to block Force users from being sensed. We will close in on them, and then make the First Order pay. Full Frontal…before I focus on landing on the base is there any developments of note in the air?"

After a few moments, the man who was all but a clone of the ace Zeon pilot Char Aznable retorted with a shrewd,"Nothing to noteworthy other than the enemy resolve starting to crack as reality is dawning on who's side has superior skill.

Oh…I suppose it should be noted that the ship your father is seen flying around in, the Millennium Falcon, was spotted heading in the direction of the Star Killer Base.

Albeit…they are being impeded by sufficient roadblocks. Han Solo was also seen making contact with Luke and some of the members of the new group, its highly likely they are working together."

Jacen saw Mara look hopeful before he snickered." Don't even bother to hide the fact you want to join with your dear husband Aunt Mara. Heh…I won't even try and stop you once we land, but I don't think in his current state he will be as helpful as you might hope. Yes…between him and my father's wavering resolve the past few days, they might not even make it into the base. "

"Tsc…I knew you gone mad but did not think you gone stupid Jacen. You out of anyone should be able to know how good a shot the odds have at being broken when Luke and Han are working together."

Jacen closed his eyes before everyone felt a vibration and the fallen Jedi realized the sphere was being attacked by a squad of TIE fighters along with a Sutherland Knightmare Frame were attacking the sphere.

The son of Han Solo focused his thoughts, and commanded the Sith Sphere to have ventral laser cannons form out of its wing like structures to vaporize all the First Order machines.

The Sphere then dodged the slash harken cable the Sutherland fired and accelerated past it, unleashing a proton torpedo from its wing to vaporize the mech.

Jacen grasped his fist tightly as he gave Mara a cold glare."Assuming things will always remain the same is an easy way to die is it not Mara? _Especially_ in a place like this Battle-World, a fractured dimension that seems to be put together by a mad deity, it would be erroneous to assume _any_ truth is absolute. That being said, if nothing else my father's new allies, are not to be underestimated.

Well then, Master Elrond, it's a race to see who has the keener mine for tactics, too bad for you my father has been so egotistical over the years that even in this altered world _every_ unit will recognize the Millennium Falcon, and what it stands for. And so, the race begins to see whose truth is _truly_ superior."

Mara just rolled her eyes and Brevon and Relius just chuckled as Jacen commanded the Sith Sphere to dash through all the obstacles to get to his desired destination.

Despite how twisted his views were, as Jacen's father attempted to do the same as him, the man who called himself Darth Caedus was right about the Millennium Falcon being a bullseye for both him and the First Order's forces, much to the dismay of James and all the others on board.

* * *

It took less than a minute after the ship Han Solo called home to get under heavy fire. While Han showed age had not rusted his piloting skills as he easily evaded laser blasts from one of the newer First Order war machines, the camel like All Terrain MegaCaliber Six "Gorilla" walker.

More than half of the Falcon's passengers nearly tripped into each other as Han evaded a burst of plasma that the AT-M6 unleashed from the megacaliber six cannon mounted to its back.

Han took a look at the current target before he chuckled." I see these guys finally are starting to wise up on some of their toy's weaknesses eh Chewie? Still, even if they are not going to go down by harpoons and tow cables anymore, they are not shooting down the Falcon with junk like that! Punch it Chewie!"

His long time Wookie friend roared before having the ship's thrusters evade more attacks and unleash a concussion missile to the AT-M6's head, and while it did not destroy the First Order's machine, it did give Han enough time to fly upward." Get the Hyperdrive ready Lando, we got enough space from theses wack jobs to get an opening!"

The former leader of Cloud City nodded, but before he could go through with that Luke suddenly winced." We are not clear yet Han, look above you!"

He did, just as the alarms blared up before everyone saw a small red satellite like projectile fly above the falcon. Han quickly had his ship fly down just as a beam of light raced past were the Falcon just was, and everyone saw that the attack came from the massive _Shamblo_ mobile armor, which was fast approaching.

The crab like mobile armor extended its right pincer claw to try and crush the ship carrying all the hero's before its pilot, Loni Garvey yelled out," That ship, _that's_ the ship the captain told me about! I have to destroy the threats, for the sake of the pride of Zeon! Out of my way!"

The fanatical Neo-Zeon pilot had her machine unleash its large-caliber mega particle cannon. The crew of the Millennium Falcon got the ship to burst just out of the beams path, and as Han saw the AT-M6 get vaporized in the beams wake before he rolled his eyes."Damn it, what planet did they pluck this lady out of she's keener on blowing me up them some of my ex's! Never mind, just tell me where this thing's exhaust port is so we can blow it up!"

James winced as he looked up all the Zeon mobile armors he had on file."I'm afraid the Zeon forces are _much_ better engineers then most of the enemies your use to dealing with. We have to make a choice, go outside to take the time to dispatch this or find a way to escape its extensive firepower."

As everyone figured out who would be willing to go out they saw how little time they had as the Shamblo have all its reflector bits surround the Falcon Loni shouted out a driven,"None of you will be allowed to deny the dream my parents had! Lock on and, huh? Damn you!"

Loni was frustrated as her attack was called off when a large red energy beam came at her form above. The blast was powerful enough to push back her mobile armor despite its energy shield, and as she locked on to her new attacker she saw it was the _Unicorn Gundam_.

The white horned mobile suit kept its Beam Mangum ready as its pilot blurted out," Why are you fighting? Don't you even realize what's at stake here?"

"Shut up you tool!" Loni yelled out as she aimed at the new interloper."This is what I been living for! We will remake existence itself, and at last be free from the world of fool's gravity! Die!"

Full Frontal and Jacen's devotee unleashed a barrage of yellow energy beams, and the pilot of the _Unicorn Gundam_ found himself surrounded by energy blasts. Han saw the Lylat unit either evade the attacks or block them with its shield before he shrugged."Still think ships made like humans are asking for trouble, but if he's a buddy of yours I'll take it."

"He is." James answered tensely." And while he's not a veteran fighter we will have to have faith in him to hold the line while we make a break for it. Sadly, too much is on the line."

Han and Luke both nodded before the Millennium Falcon once more tried to make a break for it. The Shamblo made one last attempt to blast it only for the Unicorn Gundam to once more fly in front of it, before its pilot cried out,"Enough! If this cycle continues, your heart will break and you will lose your humanity!"

"You dare lecture me? My father and mother were hunted as the federation wanted to erase all Zeon remnants! They were killed without being allowed to surrender, they were butchered! I'm here because I'm devoting my life to what my father started, to end his war at last!"

"Wait…are you talking about in the real world or this one? Damn it, I knew I should have asked for them to repeat the briefing."

"Trying to play mind games with me? Just shut up and die!"

The _Shamblo's_ pilot swiftly grasped the _Unicorn_ with its left claw as the Gundam evaded the lasers. While Loni quickly tried to crush her target, a barrage of missiles collided with her mobile armor's limb, forcing its release.

The Unicorn Gundam's pilot saw its release came from the fellow Unicorn type the Banshee, and as the black mobile suit flew in his direction the pilot muttered," Thanks Ensing Riddhe…we have to disable this hostile before she can harm are comrades!"

"We don't need to disable the enemy Banagher, nothing we say can change the enemy pilot's mind so we need to destroy her! The mission is to make sure the Enji Master and his allies reach the enemy base at all cost, there is no negotiating with terrorists after all!

Brute force can't solve everything, we have to focus on the real enemies and help those who are being controlled by them! I can feel it, she's enslaved! That's not the real her!"

"The hell, so your one of those new-types like Commander Amuro, Banagher? Damn it, your right and she is enslaved, by a blood curse that will _never_ be broken! Those that deep in hatred can't turn around, they can only be put down by the mad dog's they are!"

"Your wrong, the new world that the Enji, that the savior Ben Auro is building is one were all that suffer will be healed! I joined the military to help him make that dream become reality!"

"Damn it, the Enji were wrong, the fact that we are still fighting this moment shows they and the Lylat King were ranting about was all a joke!"

"No…I might not know all the details but I know their dream is not dead yet, everything has set backs! Miss Loni…is this what you, the _real_ you _really_ wants?"

"Shut up! This is all I have! The only way there will be a place for me, is to create a new world! I don't have anything else to live for!"

"Then find something! It's too sad to live for nothing else besides anger and sadness!"

"A dog has no right to say that when it's your masters fault that made me this way! Bah…its only human to be angered by injustice! People are _not_ angels!"

"Even so…that's why you can't die for such a pointless battle!"

The pilot of the Shamblo screamed in outrage before a member of her unit flew by before screaming out," Don't let those dogs trick you Loni! We must blast them all to hell, we have to, GUH!"

The pilot suddenly got blasted away by the Wing Zero, causing Loni to scream in rage."They killed Kirks? You bastards…you took another person precious away from me! This…this is the only place for me now! "

"No please…we have to work together to stop this once and for all! To move on to a,"

"Shut up! I _exist_ to see the Zeon dream realized! Children are always consumed by the wishes of their parents Gundam dog! It's the duty of children bound by the blood to the parents who gave them life! You'll all pay, you will all suffer! Siege Zeon! SIGE ZEON!"

The pilot of the Banshee Gundam saw that Banagher was still trying to talk to the enemy even as the _Shamblo_ once more was charging up its primary laser before Ensing Riddhe snarled." Enough of this joke!"

Riddhe tackled the Unicorn Gundam to get it to drop its Beam Mangum, and then grasp it while firing both it and the one the _Banshee Gundam_ had at once, unleashing a massive fusion energy sphere that managed to shatter the enemy mobile armor's shield, and burst right into the Shamblo's cockpit. Loni gave one more fanatical scream before she was consumed with flames and the cockpit exploded.

As the rest of the red mobile armor exploded Riddhe pointed his gun at the other Unicorn type."Get out of here Banagher…you're not fit to pilot a Gundam, you were just given a toy to play with because your father had influence. You may have scored high on some combat tests but you have no instincts for being a soldier!"

"Damn it Riddhe…she could have been won over, I could feel it! I'm not delusional, the Psyco-Frame was resonating!"

"Enough! All of that was nonsense! This is a battle with everything on the line, there is no sympathy for the enemy! She could moan all she wants…it's her fault for being too weak to live with the burden of a soldier! Those who can't handle that burden, are just a nuisance! If you can't wake up I'll disable your unit so you can't interfere!"

The Banshee prepared to slice into the Unicorn…till suddenly an energy barrier intercepted the Banshee's beam saber, and Riddhe saw that the barrier came from the Hi-Nu Gundam created by its Fin Funnels. The ace of the London Bell unit had his Gundam fly above the Banshee Noir before firmly declaring,"Stand down Riddhe! You're not the one _who_ decides who's fit to fly understand? It's true she was an enemy, but there is more than _one_ way to win a battle. You and Banagher are still new to this but hopefully you can survive this to know when to be compassionate and when to be resolute."

Riddhe was silent for a moment, before his black Gundam started to glow. Golden lines of energy surged across the mobile suits body before the Banshee's pilot screamed out,"Damn it, I don't care how much of an ace your supposed to be Amuro Ray, you and all the others nativity is why things are as messed up as they are! That's right, the angels told us we were on the path to paradise, but all this greater understanding is a bunch of nonsense! Its kill or be killed, so I'll kill anyone that tries to trip me up! That's right, have to kill, all of the enemies! Kill them all, Gundam!"

The horn on the Banshee split open and revealed a more traditional Gundam like face, before the entire mobile suit surged with power. The Banshee suddenly went to attack the Hi-Nu Gundam, and the Wing Zero flew over and saw the Banshee, now in its "destroy" mode have two beam sabers on its arms turn into beam tonfa before he took out his own green beam saber." The hell is going on with the rookie? He's nearly freaking out as much as the time Quatre tried out the Zero System!"

Amuro grimaced as he struggled to keep the Banshee back." Not quite Heero, but I can sense he's losing control of his rage because the psyco frame feedback is to high! Damn it, wish we had more time to train but, will just have to calm him down the hard way, before he makes things even worst!"

Banagher saw his former teammate scream with raw rage as he started blasting at everything in his sight, causing him to tense up."Damn it Riddhe, don't let your emotions consume you!"

Heero saw his fellow Gundam pilots trying to not get blasted while trying to restrain the Banshee before he rolled his eyes."Damn it…we don't have time for this. I guess the Zero system did tell me the future would have a pilot not being able to handle the pressure. Whatever…show me the way Zero."

As Heero went to help his peers, Han heard all the rantings the Gundam pilots were giving as he flew away over one of the radio frequencies, and as he heard Riddhe go mad he raised an eyebrow.

"Kid…is it normal for all your pilots to go on to rants during fights? Were we are around, we just kind of avoid on not being blown up while blowing up the others and there super-weapons."

"Heh…I' admit it's a tad more common than you might think." James answered dryly."I suppose, Gundam types and other high level mobile suits have more shielding then you might think for small craft, allowing enough time to at times…negotiating with enemies. It might sound convoluted but, the tech we have makes it, a possibility."

"Sure…whatever kid."

Han snorted." You can have all the Jedi like tech you want, I'm fine with the basics! Well whatever's going down there, it's giving us enough time to get out of the planet's atmosphere. If you have some of that inner focus Luke and the rest of the Jedi have braces yourselves, we're about to go to Light-Speed! It's all lined up, guess my luck had to kick in sometime, right?"

"Might want to hold that thought Han." Luke tensely answered." Move out of the way guys, quickly!"

Han knew his old friend long enough to know not to argue and had the Falcon swerve to the right, just as a lighting bolt slashed past them. James quickly looked around before throwing out a tense." What, a lighting bolt in space? Is this one of the enemy mages?"

Han saw Chewey point to something before he cringed."Not this time at least specks. That's no Sith using Force Lighting, just forgot that we are crossing into the _Thunderbolt Sector_.

Not something I been through but the others told me that its named for the frequent electrical discharges from a shoal zone littered with debris from destroyed space colonies. Its a pain but its the quickest path to Star Killer Base. Don't worry, just a extra thing to dodge and its still nothing to my legendary Kessle Run."

Chewey quickly growled, which caused Han to have his eye twitch," No I won't stop bragging about it Chewey because I don't "stretch out" how I did on that!"

James took in what Han said before muttering," Wait, I recall that such a path was what Zeon used to defend the path to their A Baoa Qu asteroid fortress? Eh, never mind it does not matter for this, just have to get through it."

"Oh we will get through it kid. Even if the years are still piling up I'm still the number one pilot in."

Han was cut off as the ship suddenly rocked violently after being hit by a minor blast. As warning sighs went off and Han found himself getting a handful of glares Lando chuckled." Han old buddy I believe yah but if you don't keep your eyes on the prize your legend's going to be dying like a punk!"

His friend winced and focused as a burst of red energy flew past the ship. The sensors locked on to where the energy came from and identified that it came from a Gundam, but one that belonged to the enemy forces.

This mostly white Gundam with bluish wings pointed its twin blades at the ship before its pilot transmitted a boastful,"You thought you could escape? Your shrew heretics, but you can't escape the _Arianrhod Gjallarhorn_ unit!

To make the world of truth become reality, with pure power I, McGillis Fareed will carve you heathens down with the invincible strength of _Gundam Bael_!"

As the enemy Gundam unit got its twin golden swords into a fighting stance and burst right for the Falcon, James eyed the hostile mobile suit before checking if there was a McGills in either the Titans or Zeon forces in his reality." So…is this one loyal to Jacen or the First Order?"

"I don't care kid, he's just a mouthy punk that needs to be shut up!" The former smuggler shot back as he tried to lose his new attacker. As he saw the _Gundam Bael_ slice in half a Concussion missile he grasped his control yoke tightly."I thought you guys had more of yah flying around? Just saying it would be nice to get some back up here."

As Chewey roared in agreement McGills chuckled as he closed in."It's useless…you can't out run me and your weapons will never pierce my unstoppable nano laminate armor! Daryl Lorenz...you and your Living Dead Division prove your worth and surround them to make sure they can't escape! Swear to whatever god you worship, for nothing can stop your, huh?"

To James and the other's relief one of their allies did come to their aid, and McGills found that out the hard way as his blade collided into the OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III piloted by the former Zeon ace Zechs Merquise that the Bael's power was not nearly as vast as he thought, for his saber collided into the titanium alloy of the newly arrived mobile suit, and it shattered upon impact.

Zechs opened a transmission with his new target and just gave the lesser blond ace pilot an imposing scowl."You may bark like a warrior, but you lack a true warrior's conviction! There is no time to waste to dwell on poor imitations…to seek victory, I'll bust your ego, along with the rest of you!"

McGills swore as he tried to blast Zechs with his Electromagnetic Cannons, only for the Tallgeese III to evade one of the blasts and block another with its shield before Zechs unleashed his mobile suit's heat rod to lash out, and slice the right arm and left leg of the Bael with one lash.

McGills roared out in fury as sparks burst out of his cockpit before he glared at Zechs." Damn it, why did they have to add all these cheating heretics in the final phase? I can't let them stop me, no matter what tricks they have! I have to kill that damn Rustle…along with everyone else that stands in the way of my new, GUH!"

His rant was cut off as suddenly another white and purple Gundam type flew in from behind to impale the Bael with the drill lance it was wielding. As McGill's had the cockpit explode he saw the attack came from the _Gundam Kimaris Vidar,_ and as the transmission opened McGill's eyes grew fanatical as he saw the attack came from his former comrade the purple haired Gaelio Bauduin."Damn it Gaelio, why do you still persist even now? Get out of my way, I long have been done with you! You just don't know when to, GUH!"

The pilot of the Kimaris Vidar merely thrusted his mobile suit's knee, and had a drill come out of that knee to drill McGill's apart before his former friend yelled out,"My role is over when I _say_ it's over, you damn traitor! Maybe our friendship was just a farce to you but it, along with the pain of your betrayal, was all too real to me! You rant so much about your delusional ambitions when you never even saw me! But with the Alaya-Vijnana system and, RAH!"

Gaelio was so focused on killing his old friend that he failed to notice the tail blade from the _Barbatos Lupus Rex_ Gundam shooting right for him, before it impaled him in the back.

The pilot of said Gundam smashed the Kimaris Vidar apart with his mobile suit's massive pile bunker mace, and as the two enemy Gundam's exploded in a short time frame Mikazuki readied his machines mace to smash some more as he looked around."You were blabbing as much as the chocolate man hypocrite, whiners die on the battle field."

Zechs saw the younger Gundam pilot go to rip apart some incoming _TIE-Silencers_ before he winced."That kid's more of a machine then Heero and that Setsuna, the scars of war still run deep so for all the pain I caused while being Weil Zabi's dog I have to make it right to those like Noin and the others that counted on me. Go before it's too late Enji, we will handle any of the others!"

Han swerved the Falcon once more in the direction of Star-Killer Base before he chuckled."Don't have to say that again, keen on not having to hear another nutjob's rant! All right, time to go to light speed!"

Han smashed the switch down, only for an error sound to be heard. As Luke raised an eyebrow Jaina glared at her father." Now of all times you were lax with the Hyper Drive? Damn it fix it fast Artoo!"

"Wait a second, it's not me I swear!" The Corellia pilot protested! "All the gear's working fine, but something's jamming us! I've done this dance enough to know what's going on! They are more prepared then I thought, they have some _Interdictor-class_ Star Destroyer's keeping us from jumping to lightspeed with those blasted gravity wells of theirs!"

James quickly saw the target of one of the monitors and indeed saw a few Star Destroyer's with large spheres on them. Lilac saw all the tense faces and just raised a eyebrow." One of these ships is putting up some, light speed wall or something? Just shoot it down!"

It's not that simple." James answered dryly." By simulating the gravity shadow of a planet or other celestial body, often called a gravity well, a ship's travel through hyperspace could be halted or their jump to hyperspace could be rendered impossible within the simulated gravity shadow.

The "simple" answer is to just blow up the entire ship the gravity wells are on, but that will require more fire power. That can be done, what remains to be seen is if we can amass that power in time. Damn…we have to pull it off fast, seems this is more planned out then I hoped."

Everyone got on guard as they saw other warships start to surround the Millennium Falcon from all sides before the leader of the ships, another member of the Gjallarhorn fleet that sided with Jacen, Rustal Elion saw the Millennium Falcon before he stroked his beard." Niathal has shot down Rae Sloane 's _Ultimatum_ and we are slowly closing in on the rest of the targets. Don't give them a chance to cheat their fate, bombard them with all the Dainsleif cannons we have till everything in the area is scrap!

James quickly saw some of the warships have large spear like cannons before he tensed up."I seen some of those Dainsleif's in the aftermath of the war I been through! They are more or less highly advanced rail cannons. If they have homing capacity, they might be able to fire at a faster rate than I can react in time to counter or block with a spell!"

"I can stop the whole ship with the Force if I have to." Luke uttered steely." It will take a lot of my energy but, better than us all being dead. I still have to be close enough to be able to grasp the ship with the Force though."

"Well I've done crazier moves with my gal, just hold on tight! Punch it Chewie! _Again_!"

The ace pilot prepared to pull off some evasive maneuvers, only for him, and everyone else on the Millennium Falcon cringed as some of the lance like Dainsleif missiles aimed for the ship.

While there is no noise in space, a shock-wave of sorts could be seen as the rail guns opened fire. James braced for impact and frantically attempted to unleash his magnetism magic as fast as he could when he felt a shock-wave.

However, while a few on board were either toppled or into each other, everyone was shocked to see the Falcon was fine, and quickly realized that's because someone took the hit. James saw it was Tieria Erde from the Celestial Being unit who protected the Falcon.

While he had his _Raphael Gundam Dominions_ activate its GN energy barrier, the speed of the Dainselif projected was so great that it sliced through the energy shield like butter, causing the former member of Titan higher up Ribbons Almark and part of his" Innovator" evolved human unit to interject the second hidden Sera unit to take the impact.

The Gundam pilot glanced at what he was protecting before the purple haired man grinned."No matter how devious the enemy's tactics are, we won't let them beat us. After all, us from Celestial Being still have to see our mission through, and reform society so that it's never twisted again!"

More Dainselif projectiles prepared to launch, but Tieria's comrades Lockon Stratos and Allelujah Haptism burst at the enemy ship, using the Trans-Am functions on the green Gundam _Zabanya_ and orange Gundam _Harute_ to fly over with enough speed before the enemy radar can detect them and take out some of the Dainselif launchers with the Zabanya's remote controlled GN Rifle Bit II's and the Harute's remote controlled GN Scissor Bit's.

As General Rustle saw some of his forces get destroyed he frantically ordered his forces to fire. Lockon and Allelujah aimed for the next target only to see a massive energy blast head their way. As the two Gundam pilots dodged the attack they saw it came from a bulky heavy brownish mobile suit like Skell with long claws. Its pilot, the fanatical leader of the Ganglion Luxaar charged right for the Gundam's."Damn heathens, resist as much as you like, your powers can't stop the wraith of the _Vita!_ "

The Ganglion mech tried to blow away the Gundam 's, but after unleashing a few lasers was promptly blasted in the back by Elma in her Skull before she yelled out." No, you Ganglion won't be the ones to win! BLADE will overcome you all, for the fate of all humanity!"

Ashra, who broke off from fighting Full Frontal to now engage his other enemy chose the time to blast Elma's Skell's right arm off before gleefully crying out," Your dead wrong you BLADE dog! The true winners of this party are going to be Knights of St. Michael! Hahah, why don't you just get in your god damn, GUH!"

Shin Hyuga Shaing's second in command was stabbed by the giant sword of the _Reginlaze_ mobile suit belonging to one of the Arianrhod Fleet before its pilot gleefully yelled out! "HAH! Got you fool! I, Iok Kujanwas have given you what you deserve dog! Wait, are you on _my_ side? Ah man Rustle's going to, GUH!"

The incompetent member of Gjallarhorn was brutally cut off when a giant spinning energy blade suddenly impaled his Reginlaze by the Insalaum elite pilot Marilyn Catto in her black Pearl Fang.

The light blue haired women giggled darkly at hearing Ashra scream as he was being ripped apart by her machine's giant spinning wheel blade as she thrust the Black Pearl forward to try and kill Elma to."Hahahaha, it's so fun making stupid dogs squeal. Seriously, the true winners are going to be us from Insalaum!"

Han saw the Destiny Gundam try and impale the fanatical female pilot, and as he heard even more yell over the transmitter he groaned." Damn it all I don't care how great you all think you are you all sound like one idiot after another and despite what you think no one cares how great you think you are!"

"I suppose someone thinks each one of the enemy is important." James retorted dryly." But the matter at hand is to protect those that are important to us. So, for that, we have to break free. If we can just shatter their" Gravity" chains. Try and get around that red satellite! "

Han nodded, before he flew around the giant red pyramid like structure. Before he could suddenly the pyramid like structure had a large green eye open up in the middle, and suddenly unleash a barrage of unique green energy beams that spread out like branches in space.

As the Millennium Falcon got part of its right side lightly burnt Han cringed as he saw others attack the red Pyramid, only for a rainbow energy barrier to block the shots, causing him to yell out," Oh come on! Pyramids are just randomly shooting branch like laser beams the standard battle cruiser norm on your end?"

"No…that's an oddity even for us."

James was cut off as yet another woman showed up in the com link before yelling out," Fools, you can't escape the pride of the Venus Globe, the _Yggdrasil_ Tender Beams can hit all! I Barara Peor will,"

"I don't care because you're just going to be scarp if I can help it!" Han angrily retorted.

The ace pilot looked like he was going to have a blood vessel burst before Luke put his hand on Han's shoulder." Its ok, I got this Han. Jaina, Kyp, mind helping me use the, unique weight of this current enemy to are advantage? Normally I don't like being too aggressive with the Force, but we have to be a little aggressive to get out of this."

James saw the Jedi nod before he re positioned his glasses." I'll assist to, I have a bit of experience with this."

The Enji and Jedi Masters focused, before the entire _Yggdrasil_ mobile armor was grasped, and Force Pushed in the direction of the nearest Indicator Star Destroyer. Barbara saw her massive war machine was suddenly being pushed too fast for her thrusters to stop her movement before she yelled out," No, the hell is this? No, it can't end like this, for the sake,"

Before she could go on with explaining to herself her rational the _Yggdrasil_ collide into the Star Destroyer's engines, causing an explosion powerful enough to break the mobile armor's rainbow energy barrier, taking her out along with everyone on the warship. Shaing saw the Falcon getting closer to escaping before he grasped his hands tightly." No…you won't slip away from me, death will come to _all_ of the unworthy!"

The head of the Knights of St. Michael prepared to try and out right tackle the Millennium Falcon with his _Vercingetorix_ , before Full Frontal made his opponent pay for keeping his eye off of him, as the masked man fired a blast from his rifle.

While Shaing dodged that, his focus was off enough that the _Sinanju_ was able to fling its beam ax and hit the centaur like Knightmare Frame in its right shoulder.

As Shaing quickly parried Full Frontal's thrust his opponent snickered over the transmission." I could easily say the same about you Shaing, for all your posturing without your unique power you're not quite as worthy as you think. I mean, you may not be incompetent but, in this battle of legends the true one will emerge victorious. Its time you First Order fools learn who the true winners are."

The leader of the Sleeves forces prepared to kill Shaing, but as he did he sensed something, and saw a Fin Funnel suddenly fly above him and fire right at his mobile suit's cockpit. Full Frontal moved as fast as his machine allowed him to, but the blast was too fast for him to block with his shield and he got hit in the right shoulder.

He quickly saw the Hi-Nu Gundam charging for him, and as he hastily parried the incoming energy saber Amuro yelled out,"Your group's not fit to be the true winners either! Enough of this, play pretend all you want but you're not Char! The real red Comet could not beat me, and whatever your story is, the charade ends here!"

Full Frontal had his eye twitch as he glared at the Gundam before him." Amuro Ray, the rival of Char Aznable, the living legend. Heh…my existence, my purpose, is all because of your actions.

But no matter how good of a pilot or a new type you may be, no matter how powerful your Gundam and your allies may be, you still don't have the power to shape the future. Yes…your delusions make you blind to the truth but I'm the _true_ vessel of the people!"

"Well if you're that sure of yourself then put up or shut up!"

"Gladly!"

Shaing saw his former target move at full speed to evade all of the blasts Amuro was firing from his Fin Funnels. But before he could try and blast Full Frontal in the back. Before he could his brother at last caught up with him and attacked once more, causing Shaing to grit his teeth."Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you to die before you die Akito?"

"I don't care how little you think of me, you will answer for killing my family, for murdering my, and your mother Shaing!"

"Tsc…they _begged_ for death, even if it was not what they said, it was clearly on their faces! Your begging for death to, that's why I'll do that for you, and then go on to help the First Order do that to all the hopeless fools in the universe! Come brother, forsake this mortal coil, die!"

Shaing used his Geass, his magical power, to have the spell he cast on his brother long ago to make him kill himself like the rest of his family. Akito struggled to resist his brother's command before he snapped back with," Enough…brother…just snap out of this!"

Shaing saw his brother resist his command faster than he expected, with enough force to slice across the Vercingetorix's right leg. This caused the purple haired man to snicker." After all of this time, after all I have done and my intentions _still_ are not clear to you Akito?

I loathed you from the moment you were born, my Geass's command was for you to _die_! Your either extremely insolent or even dumber then I realized, but either way I want you out of my sight, once and for all! Submit to fate!"

Shaing had his golden centaur like knightmare bring down his SDA Axe on his brother's mecha. As Akito felt the massive spinning blade grind apart his Knightmare frame he felt hopeless for a few moments, before Leila appeared on his free line.

His commander then blurted out,"You were _ordered_ not to die Akito! No matter how brutal and intense this battle turned out, everyone in the Wyvern squad was ordered to survive! No matter how hard they try, you have to make them see how strong your will is!"

"Your right Lelia…I did not survive this long to not force my brother to expect my feelings! Shaing, no matter what you have done your _still_ my brother! Geass command or not, if you wanted me dead you could have gotten it over with so many times by now! Just admit, deep down what you want is not for everyone to die!"

"Damn it brother how many people do I have to kill before you get the message! There is nothing more I want then the death of all inferior beings! I…huh?"

Shaing suddenly had memories flash across his mind of how when he used his Geass to have his entire family kill himself, only Akito survived the order. He then remembered a memory he repressed of his brother following him as he left, and that he yelled at his brother to leave him alone before shoving him in a refugee van before going to join the Britannia Empire.

He then thought of all the people he commanded to die with his Geass before his eye twitched."No, I want everyone to die! Wait…do I? Maybe I _really_ wanted, after all this time, to feel like I, GUH!"

While Shaing paused as he felt conflicted for the first time, his brother watched with curiosity if his brother would at last turn around, till suddenly Full Frontal, who had just burst away from Amuro 's attacks for a moment took a moment to see the _Vercingetorix_ was not moving with his back was turned to him, and just smirked before he quickly diverted everything he could to his beam rifle and fired a shot, one that it its mark as it blasted through the back of the golden mecha.

Shaing just had time to feel a burning sensation before he cried out, and was vaporized. As the _Vercinetroix_ exploded the man who killed the leader of the Knights of Saint Michael just snickered, even as he kept moving his suit at full speed to avoid incoming funnel blasts." Heh…in the end you really were just another deluded, indecisive fool Shin Hyuga Shaing. Those shackled by doubts will _never_ shape the new era!"

As he turned back to his primary opponent he cringed as Amuro was closer to him then he thought. The leader of the London Bell unit charged at the _Sinanju_ with enough force to slam it into the wreckage of a destroyed Star Destroyer.

Amuro attempted to push Full Frontal back enough to ram his own beam saber through his target before he sneered out."Being full of doubts does not make mean your perfect, just means your stubborn! Even the real Char woke up in time to admit his ideals were flawed! If you can't see that, you're an even shabbier copy of him then I thought. It's time for this nightmare to be over!"

Amuro prepared to finish his opponent off, but before he could he saw a warning sigh and saw an enemy unit's own funnel projectile firing green lasers at him from above.

He had his Gundam dash downwards and blocked the blast with his shield, seeing that it came from a funnel belonging to the green mobile suit _Kshatriya._ Behind that interloper was Full Frontal's fanatical follower Angelo Sauper in his upgraded machine the _Rozen Zulu,_ who instantly had the purple mobile suit extend its arms using its wire like claws to have the wire-guided mega particle cannon burst above Amuro and unleash a massive energy blast while he yelled out,"Legend or not, you will not stand in the way of our Commander's dream! Keep him cornered Marida, so we can finish him and stop the others!"

Amuro saw the _Rozen Zulu_ , the _Kshatriya_ , and the _Sinanju_ all begin to fire at him and he dodged attacks from all directions he cringed and resolved himself to bring an end to his enemy's insanity no matter how frenzied they got.

While the Neo Zeon forces were more fanatical than ever, Shaing 's death shaken the First Order members around him, allowing the Lylat units to get more attacks through.

Rustle saw his primary target getting closer to escaping his grasp before he smashed the control unit below him."Damn it, Commander Solo's father will not be allowed to escape to meddle with his foolishness! Him, the Jedi and their new allies cannot be allowed to ruin everything with their naïve emotions!

Just have the fleet fire everything they have to overwhelm the Gundam's protecting them and blow the _Millennium Falcon_ away! Even if we have to retreat after that, as long as the commander is left alone to secure Star-Killer base victory will be ours, and order will at last be settled, not only for this Battle-World but all that, huh? No!"

Jacen's follower fired another Dainsleif round to attempt to start the blitz. However, to his shock, the 00 _Qan Gundam_ used its quantization ability to materialize out of thin air right in front of the Gjallarhorn warship.

The Celestial Being Gundam instantly had its GN Sword V on full power the moment it appeared, allowing it to slash the Dainselif railgun projectile the moment it launched.

As Rustle realized just what was going on Setsuna pointed his massive blade of energy at the command bridge."Rustal Elion…we been gathering data on you since we arrived and its clear your someone who has a twisted view on justice. It's clear your stance on what is the ideal order is twisted, and cannot be allowed to become reality! You _won't_ interfere, eliminating target!"

Setsuna had the Trans-Am mode go on to attack Rustal and the rest with enhanced speed before his targets could have a chance to react. Rustal only had time to start to cry out in shock before he was vaporized, along with the rest of the crew of his ship.

The large explosion caused as a result, was enough to give the Star-Fox team to fly in with their Arwing's and unleash a barrage of smart bombs at some of the Indicator Star Destroyers, succeeding in destroying more of the Gravity Wells.

General Hux…on board the command bridge of the _Finalizer_ …saw Fox barrel roll to deflect incoming shots before shooting down another TIE Fighter, and come his way before he gulped." Fire everything, EVERYTHING! We can't let the heathens step on Star-Killer base, on our holy ground no matter, huh? NO!"

To Hux's horror, Fox, Falco and the others were not acting randomly, and planned things out with some of Luke and Han's comrades, as a squad of X-Wings came from below at full speed, and unleashed a barrage of Proton Torpedoes and Shadow Bombs on the _Finalizer_ 's own gravity well, at last shattering the gravity anchor of sorts preventing ships in the area from jumping to lightspeed. Han could not help but grin as he leaned forward."Took long enough, but times like these I'm glad my reputation's managed to approve enough over the years to get allies."

"You and me both Han."Luke uttered coyly." Wedge…nice shot, glad you and the rest of Rouge _and_ Wrath Squadron managed to pull through."

"Heh…can't let these new guys make us look _to_ bad Luke." The man who flew with Luke to take down the first Death Star brazenly retorted." All right, we will give it everything we have guys, get to that damn mega Death Star already before something else happens and it's too late!"

"Trust me Wedge, don't have to tell me twice! Stay alive buddy, it's going to be fast from here on out. Alright this times for real everyone, get ready to see just how fast the Falcon can go! Seriously, hope you have not eaten anything because this is going to be a bumpy ride even for me! Since we don't have time, we will just have to get pass their shields by going at them at lightspeed!"

Samus was one of the many who eyed Han cautiously before the Bounty Hunter uttered,"That's your ace move? Even if you move at light speed there still are shields in the way!"

"Heh…maybe there are better shields where you are from armor girl, but I checked the specs and the base's shields are fractional refectory based. That means that causing a landing approach at lightspeed's an option!"

Sonic chuckled anxiously before he started tapping his foot."That's hardcore speed alright dude! I admit, I've done that kind of speed before, not really with anything but myself though."

James cleared his throat before adding in a dry," It has worked in the past, though only a dozen so times, in history. Still, you do have a landing point in mind yes? If we land in a bad spot or one were security is critical, the odds we will have time to rebound are quite low."

"Heh…kid you clearly don't know me very well because if you did you would know to _never_ tell me the odds." Han threw out as he flashed a half-lopped smile." Unless you have a magic trick that can smooth this over guess you don't have much options other than trusting my gut eh? Don't worry, it's gotten me this far then it can't be, too bad. Seriously though, prepare for lightspeed!"

James saw Han had the same wild confident look Doug had, before he sighed and nodded. The Enji Master quickly braced himself as there was a lurch, and the _Falcon_ at last jumped to lightspeed to go to Star-Killer Base.

As the surroundings outside went white an alarm went off, before Jaina cringed."Blast it all dad, if you missed something on the Hyper Drive now we are sunk!"

"I did not overlook that Jaina, its worst. They were more prepared then I thought, they put hyperspace mines!"

"Well that's one nasty surprise, can we turn around in time?"

"If I break it off now we might not have another shot!"

Sonic saw how tense Han was before he looked determined." Don't need to, it will be close but I can move at that high a speed if I go all out! Shadow, I'm going to need your help. Use Chaos Control to warp me outside and I'll blow the mines away after I turn Hyper with the Chaos Emeralds! Heh…normally I'm not keen on being a plow or something but, with all that's on the line I'll let it slide."

Lilac saw Sonic's former rival nod before she raised an eyebrow."Wait…you're seriously thinking about going outside a ship at the speed of light, in space!? You said you liked to take it wild Sonic, but that's having a death wish!"

"Nah Lilac…I'm just hardcore enough to handle it just watch! Seriously though, no time to waste so let's go!"

Shadow, Knuckles and the rest of Sonic's friends nodded and took out the Chaos Emeralds they brought with them, and Sonic quickly entered his Hyper state. Just as Shadow saw his blue comrade turn rainbow colored he shouted Chaos Control, and Sonic warped outside to right in front of the Millennium Falcon. In his Hyper state Sonic was both fast and strong enough to endure moving at light speed outside, and

Han saw Sonic bat away the First Order mines before he looked at Chewey, before his long time Wookie pal just shrugged."Man, today is one crazy day alright. Well, never thought I'd see someone who could move around at light speed but, guess it's good to have allies with more tricks then a Jedi eh?"

As Luke and the others nodded Carol could not help but look in awe as she patted Lilac on the back." And you thought you were fast eh hero pants? Guess we still are just in the bronze league."

Lilac had her eye twitch before she retorted with a defensive,"No fair, he's cheating and using some gems like the Kingdom Stones for power! Still, guess it does take nerves of steel to dash through space and all so…that's kind of cool."

Tails saw Lilac was trying not to look to flustered before he chuckled."Don't worry Sonic's not going to get tripped up here, we move in crazy speeds in crazy dimensions all the time to find the Chaos Emeralds over the years."

Han eyed the radar carefully before he took a deep breath."Well, whatever he's doing he just needs to keep it up for a few seconds, we are almost there. Almost, we made it! Brace for landing!"

The ship indeed landed out of hyperspace, but to James and the others shock they did not see a metallic mass of gun turrets waiting for them, but a forest that was covered in snow. Few had time to dwell on what their surroundings meant as Han quickly moved at the controls to try and avert the crash.

Lando glanced at just how many trees were swiftly approaching before he gulped."Han old buddy I know you just pulled a slick move and all but maybe we should try and move in the direction where we won't you know, crash into something!"

"Don't be moaning now Lando! We can't fly to high or they will spot us! Just…hang on!"

Everyone braced themselves as Han pushed his pilot skills to the limit, and steered the Falcon just over the trees to land roughly on a snowy clearing, just inches form a cliff. James sensed Sonic landing in front of him before he allowed himself to take a breath of relief." Well…despite a few setbacks, we at last moved to the next stage of the operation."

Knuckles struggled not to throw up before he glanced outside and snarled."Did we? I thought we were supposed to try and reach the enemy space station, right? This looks like just more of the same snow we left! Your ships so messed up we are right back where we started!"

Han glared at the guarding of the Master Emerald before he got up." alking smack after all that? You want to walk back home punk? You know what Star-Killer base looked like? I swear we are here, this place is just messed up more than you might have thought!"

Knuckles saw Chewbacca growl at him, but before the Wookie and the red echidna could get into a fight Samus checked her surroundings with her visor before she looked out." Cool it Knuckles, Solo's right this is the base. So…in the end the First Order stronghold is not just a base, but a super weapon merged with an entire planet eh?"

E-Omega paused for a moment before the robot created by Doctor Robotnik had his eyes glow red."Sensors indicate energy reactor readings in the distance. I also was able to take brief pictures of the station as we emerged out of light speed. Transferring."

After a few moments Omega was able to transfer the pictures he took to one of the monitors, and everyone saw the image of a giant ice planet, with a massive red cannon installed in the middle, with the entire middle of the planet being metallic in structure. Luke winced as he grasped his head again." From what we heard…it's a mobile planet of death."

Jaina could not help but feel anxious as she flicked her hair back."Is this some sort of living planet, like _Zonama Sekot_?"

"Not quite Jaina." Luke responded as he grasped his head tighter."From what Leia told me, the agent Poe told us before he died that Starkiller Base was once a normal planet, but the Empire saw the planet was noteworthy for unique energy-transmitting crystalline deposits and used all their resources to convert it into a weapon that surpassed the Death Star and all other weapons."

"Jacen told us the gist of it." James uttered flatly," When he was not sure which side we were on. We know just what it can do, but he left out how to stop it. I don't suppose you guys know its weak spot yes? Something like the iconic weak spot in that one Death Star trench?"

Han just chuckled before throwing out," No magic bullseye this time kid, we were hoping you could use all your fancy powers and just blow it up."

James chuckled before retorting with a dry,"Alas the comrades of mine that can do that easier are on the other planets. I mean, it's not within the range of possibility but, we will have to know its weak spot so we don't blow ourselves up with it."

"That all? Then let's see how good you guys are at blowing up bad guys stuff and get on with this!"

Robotnik quickly pressed a few buttons to have his new creations roll out of the Falcon."Fine by me, my spine's already on the verge of being twisted after spending so much of today being boxed in! Can't wait to take apart this technological master pice…er…. abomination!"

Robotnik saw Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and most of Sonic's friends were giving him dirty looks before he hastily got out of the Millennium Falcon. James, both Luke's, Han, and everyone else soon followed and James made sure he could ready his bow at a moment's notice as he found Sonic casually waiting outside, back in his normal state, around what looked like a normal snowy forest. He gave Sonic a nod as he looked for any hint of hostility." How's it look Sonic? Anything waiting to spring?"

"If they are then they are being patient about it." The hedgehog answered." Guess they were so sure no one could be here that we caught them with their pants down?"

"Keep in mind this _is_ an entire planet we are talking about here." Jade dryly retorted." One way or another they can't response instantly. Still, for numerous reasons it would be poor form to gamble how much time we have."

"All to true." James remarked." So, let's get the operation under way. Anyone have any leads on where we should head or should we just go to the cannon and work our way from there?"

Luke closed his eyes for a moment before muttering," I can sense a dark presence to the right. A soul, burning with rage and hate. Since I have yet to feel Snoke in the Force, its most likely Ren. I feel two Force signatures, ones hanging on to hope. They, have to be Ben and Rey."

Kyp saw how distraught both Luke and Han looked before he cracked his neck." Don't worry Luke, for as much as it's been a pain that Jacen 's been putting crazy ideas in your son's head, at least he's made him tough enough to not crack to a quack like Ren.

And, that Rey girl seems like a fighter to so I'm sure she will not break that easily either! C'mon, lets show that poser how out of his league he truly is eh?"

Luke and Han gave each other a look before Han chuckled bitterly,"That's what we are here for eh Kyp? Heh…so it feels like rage eh? That girl in the giant red crab machine, her ranting seemed mostly nuts but, guess when I think about it I can relate to knowing how those bound by their family's legacy.

All of this, all because so many, like…Jacen are obsessed with the legacy of Darth Vader. Whatever, let's just get a move on, if we don't I swear Leia will nag me in the force. We…had that one guy who managed to sneak into this place alive right? He still not dead?"

Raiden nodded before he checked his own systems."Don't worry, Solid Snake's a legend, he's infiltrated more secure base's then this by more competent commanders and survived. Hey, I can pick up his signature now, it's to the right!"

Samus checked the area with her own scanners before walking forward." I'm picking up various energy outputs, most likely hangers and energy conducts. Could be a decent place to start. Heh, it's like Zebes and the other Pirate strongholds all over again. Well, accept this time it won't be this world that blows up if we fail, just all the other ones."

"More or less Samus." James uttered as he glanced at the Chozo clad bounty hunter." So just remember what's at stake everyone. Brace yourselves, I'm going to cast a small snow storm around the area to help keep us undetected for as long as possible. It will be cold but stay focused, and mages keep heat spells ready.

Alright, let's hope this Kylo Ren is sane enough to restrain himself on your son Grand Master."

James proceeded to cast a high-level ice spell to have a small blizzard surround the group to ward off detection as they prepared to start off their assault on Star-Killer Base in earnest.

* * *

As they did, little did most of them realize just how erratic Kylo Ren truly was, but for the moment that was an assent as it meant that the supreme Knights of Ren had left Ben and Rey alone.

As Ben Skywalker regained consciousness he and Rey quickly told each other what they knew before figuring out how to get out, only to come up with nothing. Luke's son was currently looking at Darth Vader's broken helmet, being displayed like a trophy before he just raised an eyebrow." I thought that d, well, Jacen said that every trace of Vader was destroyed long ago? This guy nutty enough to make a replica and bang it up? Well…based on how this room I guess that's an easy answer."

Rey just gulped before she looked at the door. "We have to get out of here!"

"No problem with that lady, I have things to do to." Ben answered grumpily. "But we are kind of in a bind here. This Ren's insane all right, but not insane enough to just leave us here with the door unlocked. Being their main base, they must have all kinds of anti-Jedi systems and all, I can't feel Jacen or, any other Jedi, including are masked guest so they must be blocking are senses.

Still, not like we have no options. The GAG guards trained just for this occasion. Thought I would have to use this in CenterPoint Station but, guess the stakes are even higher now. All right, I got an idea but I'll need you to distract the guard for it to work."

While the two have been whispering so far Ray just glared at the Stormtrooper Ren posted outside before she narrowed her eyes."No time to waste, I just have to have faith in myself! Yes…I just have to trust in the Force! You!"

Ben Skywalker cringed as Rey suddenly yelled at the guard and saw him turn to her. He looked patently unconcerned and not a little bored. She studied him closely. As Ben looked mortified at Rey's bluntness and saw the trooper was about to speak, she addressed him clearly and firmly and not only with her voice.

"You will remove theses restraints. And you will leave this cell, with the door open, and retire to your living quarters."

The guard eyed her silently as Ben looked on in horror. To the much more experienced Force users 's dread the trooper did not look in the least intimated. Her confidence wavered as she shifted slightly in her bonds, she repeated what she had said with as much authority as she could muster.

This just caused the solider to raise his rifle and march up to her and staring right in her face and bark out." Your dumber then we figured you uppity scavenger. I think I'll just tighten those shackles instead!"

As the guard went to do just that Rey hardened her stance and repeated herself fiercely. Ben was about to throw out how the Jedi Mind Trick was not something you could just learn on the fly, before the soldier suddenly slouched over." I will remove these restraints. I will leave this cell, with the door open, and retire to my living quarters. I will speak of this encounter to no one."

As Rey grinned, Ben wondered if the soldier was just messing with them, before he in fact did unlatch her shackles. After staring for a few moments, he turned around and started for the doorway. Lying in shock on the reclined platform, Rey hardly knew what to do next when Ben suddenly cleared his throat and motioned to his own shackles. The young women wince before she stood up." You will also free this man _and_ you will drop your weapon."

"I will free prisoner Ben Skywalker, and I will drop my gun."

The soldier did those things as methodically as a droid and Ben watched tensely as the soldier left the room. Rey looked outside and saw the guard was in fact gone before Ben looked at his own hands." I guess Jacen was spot on after all. Even if you were not an official Jedi you have force training eh? Did you become a pro using that to survive on your world or something?"

"Nope." Rey answered as she shrugged."That's the first time I ever used it."

Seriously?" Ben Skywalker retorted."Did, you use skills in the Force close to it or something? Did someone talk about it and train you?"

"Nope…I just saw Ren do that to me, and did what I felt him do on the soldier!"

Ben repressed his shock as he looked at his shackles." _Those shackles, were sending currents to disrupt me from using the Force. Did Ren not have that kind of feature on her shackles because he did not think she could use the Force?_

 _They seem the same, but between that and her using a Jedi Mind trick on a whim she would have to have a natural talent for the Force that would even surpass my grandfather. Damn it, I don't have time to figure out why this girl has so much hax, just have to get her out of here so Jacen or hell, even dad can figure this out later."_

Ben cleared his throat before he got in front of Rey."I know we were not on the same team before but, I think we can agree it be a good idea if we helped each other get out of this planet killing planet, right?"

Rey eyed the Jedi apprentice carefully before she nodded."Guess at the very least I know you don't want to be here. Let's go!"

Ben saw Rey prepare to run out the room before he winced."Hey what are you doing?"

"Why…running to see which way is out?"

"Seriously? This is the enemy base lady, there are going to be traps and soldiers and sensors everywhere! It's still risky but we have to take a vent, at least it will give us some advantages."

A…vent? What's that?"

Ben resisted the urge to face palm as he pointed to the vent in Kylo Ren's chamber." Seriously? No offense but no matter how far in the Outer Rim Jakku is they had to have had a few skyscrapers right? Buildings more than a few stories?"

"Well…I never been in those taller buildings…the AT-AT I made my home was big I guess."

"That's…well…I see. Anyway, vents is where air goes through in tall buildings and this is a very tall building so we can sneak around them for a bit to have an easier time understand?"

Ben focused before using the Force to rip off the cover for the chambers vent and he grinned before looking at Rey." That guy clearly did not think things through very well. Whatever, let's make him pay for that."

Rey nodded as she slowly walked to the vent. Before she could prepare to jump into a vent a fierce female shouted out," _Halt!"_

The two tensed up as they saw Captain Phasma storm into the room. The storm trooper clad in chrome quickly aimed her gun at Rey." I don't know how you possibly got out but you're not getting away!"

"Sorry but we really have places to be chrome face."

Ben retorted, causing Phasma to point her blaster at him."Insolent boy, do you know who your talking to? I don't care how mightily you think your fake Galactic Alliance Guard is! I am part of the commanding triumvirate of the entire First Order! I am known as one of the most, GUH!"

The son of Luke Skywalker showed how little he felt of her as he unleashed a quick Force Push to smash Phasma into the wall behind her. To her bad luck, right in at that wall was a garbage chute since Kylo Ren wanted to have a quick way to dispose of things. The shinny soldier gave a cry of outrage as she was forcefully and ungracefully deported from the area.

Ben looked outside and saw no one else seemed to be with Phasma before he shrugged."If you were going to say you were the biggest blowhard in this group you might have been right. Ugh…Jacen was right the old Storm troopers became far too arrogant and rigged after they stopped cloning them. I'll have to tell Kral, Shevu and the others just how much better disciplined the Alliance Guard is as soldiers when I get back.

Well, for some reason there are no alarms around here but, we better get going before anyone else shows up. With any luck, her boss will be to distracted to put too much heat on us. Don't worry, Jacen's far more competent then this clown, and Luke Skywalker is to. One way or another, these guys can't win."

Rey looked conflicted after thinking about what she heard about Jacen, before she helped Ben show her how to get into the vent. As the two worked together to make their way to the best path out of Star-Killer Base, another group with an uneasy alliance had just made their way into the base, and it was Jacen, Mara, and the rest within the Sith Meditation Sphere.

* * *

Unlike James, Luke, Han, and the rest of their group, Jacen had a far easier time getting to Star-Killer base, using the vast power of the living vessel of the Sith to latch onto an attacking First Order TIE fighter and take control of it to allow his group to get into the Star-Killer base easier than they expected and ahead of James's group.

The moment they entered one of the First Order's docking bay's Jacen used his power over the Force to Jedi Mind trick everyone in the chamber at once while Relius used his tech skills to make sure none of the security systems posed a problem either.

As Jacen looked around and took a look at how the insides of the Star-Killer base he closed his eyes and uttered a reserved,"For all their zeal, I figured this would be harder. Well…in the end it just proves fanaticism does not amount to competence."

Mara glanced at all the newly dead storm troopers that Jacen, Brevon, and the others killed before they even had a chance to fall out of the mind trick before she sighed." No matter how much I am disgusted with your ideas these days Jacen, I can't deny your good at getting business done."

"My, from a former Emperor's Hand that's the highest honor Aunt Mara."Jacen threw out dryly."As Mara took a deep breath, Tahiri grinned."No matter what you, Luke, and the others thought of him Jacen's always been devoting everything to getting the job done. That's why he's the best person to bring order to all!"

Mara grasped her lightsaber tightly before she had an edge form on her face."Tahiri…is that the Vong-implanted personality Riina talking again because your so stressed out? You better hope so because whoever said something so stupid's going to get punched out! I already want to throw up having to work with you to get this far, rub it in and it's going to cost you."

"Jade's right, we have no time to waste Tahiri." Jacen coldly uttered as he sensed the area with the Force."Relius, is there anything about the base's layout that we should be aware of?"

"Heh…nothing but a few elementary hidden traps." The masked man responded as Ignis finished hacking into the Star Killer's database. As his female looking robotic servant finished extracting her extended fingers from a data port Jacen flicked his cape back."Well, if there is _anything_ else we will react appropriately. For now we will stick to the plan. I will lead the main strike force to kill Snoke and Ren, Relius, secure the reactor and the weapons firing systems while you secure the shield systems Brevon."

Mara eyed her nephew carefully as she slowly reached for her lightsaber."So, your plan is to just take control of the planet busting gun for yourself Jacen? Feels like nothings really changing here."

"Only because your arrogance means you lack vision." Jacen answered coldly as he reached for his own light saber." After all, there are still those on the other planets that wish to kill us all yes? We have to neutralize them one way or another, but in my hands, it will be a more, measured, less deranged response.

I can sense you don't have faith in that Mara but let's put in this way. You can do something foolishly emotional and realize nothing, or you can proceed to save your son."

"Tsc…I thought he was important to you to?"

"He is, but his important to me pales in the comparison of what is demanded to do the greater good. Don't worry, with how incompetent the First Order is we can all feel him in the Force now yes? You just might be able to cling on to your happy family yet."

Mara glanced at the right door, the direction where she felt her son and just gave Jacen a cold look." At the very least I know your so driven that you're not bluffing about your priorities. I, wish you could remember how important bonds were Jacen, but I don't have time for that. Have fun feeling smug with your pals, just remember that once I make sure my son's safe I will contact Luke and we will shut both you and Ren down!"

Jacen saw Mara run off before he sighed." Base emotions won't save _anyone_ my foolish aunt. That happiness you're so desperate to cling to, it's even more of a mirage then you realized, especially if the First Order's history really is the true timeline.

No matter, I'll shape what is truth soon enough. That being said…she was correct about Luke causing headaches for us once he lands. Any sighs on if the Jedi and their new friends are going to crash the party?"

Brevon glanced at security footage and saw footage captured of the _Millennium Falcon_ flying through hyperspace, and as he saw Sonic suddenly emerge from the ship vie Chaos Control.

The green being looked curious as he saw the blue hero use the Chaos Emeralds, turn into Hyper Sonic and blaze through the hyperspace mines before he looked in awe."It would seem are adversaries are blazing their own path to join us in a revoltingly heroic manner. Still, there are a few things to take note, and I'll do that later. If we spend too much time watching their will be no time to react."

"Quite right Brevon." Jacen uttered."It's time for action, so all of you show me you're not just talk if you want to be part of the new future."

The Starkiller clones all cried out Juno before running off to go find things to kill, and the Predators put on their metal masks, turned invisible and quickly went on to hunt high profile targets.

Jacen saw Brevon and Serpentine go in one direction, Relius and Ignis go another before he closed his eyes and unleashed the Battle Meditation Force ability to considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing any organic First Order soldier in the area's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight.

He looked at the data Relius provided him that served as his map of the First-Order base before he grasped his fist." Be it Kylo Ren, Luke, or even Master Elrond I'll cut down _anyone_ that denies me from creating the future for my child. My desire to give her a peaceful future, that's real no matter what anyone says!"

The man who called himself Darth Caedus saw some Daleks and Mechon coming in to make up for the incompetence of the First Order troopers and had his eyes glowed yellow before he unleashed a massive burst of force lighting as an introduction.

* * *

As Jacen made his way through, his uncle and the others were making their own progress. James's blizzard spell held up before the group arrived at a flood tunnel that connected to many of the key areas of Star Killer base.

The group was relieved to see that there was nothing but small repair drones in the area, but that relief turned to dread as the entrance was sealed shut, and covered with an energy barrier. Han saw Chewbacca roar before he shrugged." Guess they learned a thing or two since Endor about shielding their doors eh? Well, that's ok, we got lightsabers and all that stuff now."

Luke glanced at the door before he sighed." True…but theses doors might be too thick to cut down with a lightsaber. While it won't be too difficult to use the Force or are allies magic to take it out, that might alert them, increasing the chances that we will waste time. Still BB-8 and our contact said this was the best spot, right? Maybe you can decode the defenses before they shut you out Artoo?"

The protocol droid chirped a response, but before he could go to the door Samus finished scanning the door before she looked at a small melon sized hole before she raised a hand." Hold on, that won't be needed. I can get this open, just give me a second."

Han raised an eyebrow as Samus walked up, and used her Morph Ball function to transform into a small yellow sphere. The bounty hunter then used her Spider Ball function to roll right up the door, unleash a small purple bomb to blast the door down and roll in.

Han saw James and the others looked confident and just watched the door carefully, before suddenly they heard a few large explosions. A few moments later the Flood Tunnel 's door come crashing down, and everyone saw Samus roll out before transforming back to her normal state.

The Metroid slayer casually looked behind her before shrugging." Not bad…but not good enough to stand up to a few Wave blasts and a Power Bomb."

Lando looked at her carefully and resisted the urge to poke her armor."What kind of species are you again lady? Thought you were a fancy Mandalorian or something but even Boba Fett can't do that!"

"I'm a human, just one that gets some perks from a Chozo power suit."

"That's just swell, can I copyright the designs?"

"Even _if_ I was willing to think it over, we here to make trade deals or blow a planet sized doomsday weapon up? Now that we are in, we should have an easier time getting a layout."

Raiden then looked around and got his sword ready." We should wait a little bit longer for Snake. Hopefully, this base was not too much for him."

Before James, Jetstream Sam or the others could answer everyone heard a male voice chuckle before unleashing a gravely," Don't insult me kid, I could say the same to you. Still…kept you waiting eh?"

Everyone saw what they thought was just a random cardboard box rumble, before a man raised out of it to throw it off, revealing a man with intense blue eyes, grey and black hair, of one hungered and eighty centimeters in height and covered in a dark blue stealth suit with a bandana over his head.

The man just casually lit a cigar before Raiden for the first time looked embarrassed." You were on time after all eh? Guess, should have known to never underestimate _Solid Snake_ the soldier of wealth, even in this crazy place."

Snake just shrugged as Samus eyed the master spy carefully." You, were right there behind me? The sensors did not pick you up at all."

"Eh…have a few tricks up my sleeves, and a few extra ones thanks to the tricks Otacon can do with nanomachines. After all, only a fool heads into a job unprepared, and for something like this with guys even more crazy then Psyco Mantis, I had to tip the odds in my favor."

Luke just chuckled as he walked foreword." You must have taken very good preparations if I could not even sense you in the Force. Still, Leia and your friend Otacon had faith in you for a reason. That being said, what's the situation here? Do you have a layout of where to strike?"

Snake looked behind him before he nodded."More or less Skywalker. It was cutting it close a few times, but managed to find where the vital points are. Got some help with this cue ball of a droid here."

Snake kicked the box before BB-8 rolled out of it. As the ball like machine rolled up to Artoo Snake chuckled."I was about to fry this guy till he showed he had code from Otacon in him. There were some areas I did not go, I don't have that Force thing but my instincts told me if I went there I would die. But that does not matter, we blow this up and the place with that feeling will blow up to.

Alright, the key points are the shield generators and the thermal oscillator generator. More or less, the thing that regulates their main cannon. I was able to swipe key cards for all the areas."

Luke glanced at the cards and nodded."Thank you for your efforts Snake. Well, all that remains is to decide what to do. Any idea on who is guarding these things?"

"Things changed before the lockdown Jedi…but they are not going to leave these places unguarded."

James nodded as he looked at his make shift group." Well, we must figure out are final move and go with it. It's entirely possible that if we focus on one area they will close off the other areas. Thus…we must split up to secure all the areas within the same time frame."

Tear looked around the area before she tensed up."Master Elrond…you sure it's wise to divide our forces even further when we don't know the full extent of the enemy's power?"

"It's not the wisest choice, but it's the choice the situation demands. As always we have a duty to preform and some risk must be part of that duty. Still, keep in touch so we can assist each other if things turn to the worst.

Alright…looking at the data, there are layers to the primary cannon's defenses. We will need the swiftest among us to make sure the window of opportunity stays open for us. Sonic…I suppose that's your department yes?"

"Got that right man." The blue colored member of the Justice Force answered eagerly."Just point me the direction and I'll smash any bot that's in the way! Er…if there is any tech stuff I'll…leave that to Tails."

As the two-tailed fox nodded Torque sighed and walked up." Let me help you guys out. I know I did not know too much about this place, but Brevon did have some data on this so, I might be able to help."

"Any card we have to play will be played so be my guest."James answered." All right, we need a unit to disable the power grid for the main laser. No matter what, even if we can't shut down the entire base we have to make sure this planet busting cannon won't fire on our friends on the other worlds."

Knuckles thought hard for a moment before he grinned. He took a capsule out of it and after pressing on it suddenly transformed into a shining green emerald that was larger than him. It was the Master Emerald, the gem that he was swore to protect."Hey, I did not get all the bigger tech stuff but someone said the Star-Killer Base's big gun was powered by some sort of crystals or emeralds, right? This is like when we had to cut off that Ark from the Chaos Emeralds right? I'll just use the Master Emerald to cancel out their power like I did then!"

While Sonic looked excited Robotnik just facepalmed." A for effort echidna, F for _everything_ else! The Master Emerald has a bound with the Chaos Emeralds, that hardly means it can have the same effect on every mystical gem in existence! Bah, just let me handle it. You could say I have the best odds of disabling a doomsday weapon. After all I developed a few myself over the years."

As Luke, Jaina, and the rest of his group gave the Doctor hard looks Shadow sighed."Don't worry, I'll make _sure_ the doctor behaves."

As Omega had his hands turn into cannons their friend the bat women part time thief part time government agent giggled."Don't worry doctor, if you do the job well enough to give me one of these jewels as a souvenir I'll make sure to find a way to take off some time from your parole!"

Knuckles just blinked before blurting out,"Wait when did you get here Rouge?"

"I been here the whole time you idiot! You get hit in the head hard enough to get even more damage to your already damaged head?"

"Give me a break, it's been a crazy day with a lot of names to remember!"

James sighed before cutting in with a firm," Then just focus on the priorities Knuckles. The plan seems like the best action, just don't get side tracked Ivo. That leaves this thermal oscillator generator. Odds are that will be the most heavily defended, so I will be part of this team."

Luke looked at the other Luke and the rest of the Jedi before he reached out in the Force, and reached out in the Force to see if he could feel his son and Rey, before his face hardened." I should go as well with you Master Elrond. I feel, a burning rage, and a cold darkness around it.

That must be Ren and Snoke. Jacen can hide himself in the Force but I know he will likely make his move soon, if he has not made it already. One way or another, it's time to resolve this."

"Agreed." James answered." All that's left is to secure are position. From the data it seems this oscillator has plenty of openings, we will need a splinter group to keep hostiles from ambushing us."

"Leave that to me." Samus uttered calmly as she checked her cannon. Even after all these years, I still know how to out shoot a pirate."

Master Chief then glanced at his fellow Spartans before checking his own rifle."I'll assist Samus…even an ace hunter can use cover fire and my squad does that well."

Garrus, Wrex, and the rest of the soldiers and commandos that came with James all nodded before Jonny Gat chuckled and checked his rifle. "Well, guess it's time to see if you stiffs can pull your weight eh? Should be fun to see who can rack up the most skills with theses so called aces eh?"

Snake saw Jonny give his pal Pierce a high five before he cracked his neck." Just don't drag us down or I'll knock you out rookie."

The Thing chuckled before adding,"Guess I'll tag along with you fellas, Sue's and Stretches may be the tech experts but _I'm_ the wall busting expert!"

Gat was about to curse out Snake before his comrades saw the look in the master spy's eyes and quickly dragged him back, causing Han to chuckle as he took out his DL-44 heavy blaster pistol and twirled it around. "Well…I'll love to see just how much of you are not just talking the talk with those fancy guns of yours but, I'm not going to be left in the dust as a cheerleader yet. Besides, Chewey's bow caster packs a punch. No matter how crazy things are yet, Han Solo's not useless just yet."

As Chewbacca roared proudly and showcased his bowcaster till Jonny Gat gave a nod of respect Luke saw the tension in Han's eyes, and put his hand on his old friend's shoulder." Han…no matter what you promised Leia, don't overdo it alright? Don't feel like you have to overcompensate for some mistake you felt you made, just, do what you can do right?"

"Sure kid…guess I just have to see just what I can really do eh?"

"Sigh…Lando, Chewey, keep an eye on Han alright?"

"Got it Luke." Lando grinned out."

Luke took a deep breath before Jaina walked up and patted Han hard enough on the back to make him wince." I know you don't want to sit around but unless your hiding that you became a Jedi just remember to act your age dad."

"Han paused for a moment, and then hugged Jaina tightly."I know Jaina, but Sword of the Jedi or not, a man's _got_ to do what he can to help his kids."

Jaina was shocked by her father's sudden burst of affection before she cleared her throat." Trust me dad, I know. Just don't overdo it alright? C'mon, don't tell me your getting scared after all the times we been through things like this right? Don't freak me out we have a job to do! Ugh…lets go before he starts crying or something."

"Heh…I'm proud my, my girl knows when to get to business. Alright, may the Force be with you kid. At least by now I know that its more than just some mumbo jumbo."

"Same to you Han."

James nodded before he readied his bow." We all know what's on the line, but despite the odds we can still win this if we stick to the plan. Keep in touch, and see you when this metal abomination is busted. Hopefully that will be enough to win this twisted game."

Those around him nodded before going to see their task's through. Before James could leave he heard a dark snicker, and realized it came from Ramathel. James's spell still had the Black Swan subdued, but the brown skinned women had recovered enough to stagger." Foolish Enji Knight, defying Rabum Alal is impossible. Your efforts can delay the game a bit, but it's only a matter of time before the rightful winner of all existence takes what's his."

James sighed before he made sure the Black Swan was still secure and just nodded to the others to keep going." This the part where you tell us every reason we are inferior or something? Sorry like I just said time is short and this would not be the first time we defied fate."

"Maybe so James Elrond, but the will of my master is absolute. It's you humans and all the other mortals with your egos that make you so flawed, so obsolete."

"Funny…that's just what Zannacross said and we overcame him to despite his vast power. Yes, I know I know the official word is that Rabum Alal is even beyond Zannacross, yet however much your trying to spin that this is all part of his game we managed to defy him and breech his dimension ahead of what he foresaw yes? Maybe…just maybe the wisdom installed in you by your master is flawed and full of personal bias?"

"You think I am naïve because I was taught what to believe from what my Master wishes Enji? You're the naïve one, Rabum Alal may have been unconscious for most of the history of your universe, but with his divine power he's seen your past, and thus his servants have seen your history.

And that's why we know you will fail, for all your victories the history of mortals is that of naïve hope and delusions. Or do you deny just how consumed humans are by their sinful emotions, by the "Dark Side"?"

"I won't deny it's a work in progress, one with many setbacks. But, we as a whole have learned from mistakes to mark the path for true reformation, that's why I can't let your master destroy everything we struggled for."

"How sad, you're making the same mistake as everyone before you, thinking your special, when you're not. No matter how different it is, your plans will fail, because of humanity's desires."

"Well…I suppose the bet's on to see who's all talk yes? Just sit back and look through your own eyes, to see if humanity can overcome its weakness."

The member of Squad 7 poured more power into his spell just to make sure Ramathel would not break out and picked up the pace to try and stop his enemies. As he did, those he was trying to stop were struggling with that human weakness, and its consequences, and that would be Kylo Ren.

* * *

After Rey pushed him out of her mind, he was dealing with the consequences of explaining that to Snoke. In the vast darkened assembly chamber of Starkiller Base were only two figures: One tala and uncertain, the other looming and imperious. For all their isolation, they seemed to somehow fill the room.

There was as much curiosity in the Supreme Leader Snoke's voice as there was disappointment." This scavenger-this _girl_ -resisted _you_?"

"That's all she is, yes. A scavenger from that inconsequential Jakku. Completely untrained, but strong with the Force. Stronger then she knows." His mask off, Ren replied with what seemed to be his usual assurance. No one else would have sensed a difference. Snoke did. "I'm starting to strongly doubt that. You have compassion for her."

"No, never! Compassion? For an enemy of the Order?"

"I perceive the problem," Snoke intoned." It isn't her strength that is making you fail. _It's your weakness._ " The rebuke hurt, but Ren didn't show it." Kylo Ren. It appears that a reminder is in order. So, I will show you the dark side in its proper form _. Bring the girl to me!_ "

Ren quickly nodded and prepared to command someone to bring her and Ben there, but before he could a storm trooper ran in." Forgive my intrusion Supreme Leader, but the Jedi have escaped!"

"What? Impossible, how!?"

"Are you really that surprised with how careless you have been you unstable git?"

Davros hissed out as he and his personal Dalek's all flew into the room." I was told one Storm Trooper was muttering to himself to return to his room, and it seemed he fell under one of those Jedi Mind tricks! We would have know much sooner if you put better security measures for such high profile individuals! Bloody hell, why is there not even any cameras in that entire area!"

Ren had his eye twitch before blurting out," That's my, _private_ room, lesser beings don't have the right to observe my _personal_ activities! Damn worthless grunts, where is Captain Phasma! It's her job to clean up the mess of those she trained!"

"Bah…your elite commander is currently being extracted from a garbage incinerator! Oh wait, it seemed we have been attacked and the explosion caused her to fall into the incinerator so now she's just dead.

But that's my next point, the Jedi and their allies have landed on the Base! Furthermore, Jacen Solo has been spotted as well! But this was all because your soldiers were completely worthless, like their commander!"

Ren had his eye twitch again before yelling out," It was your job to make sure no one landed, it was your fault!"

"Yes…it was clearly my fault not realizing how foolish it was to rely on _you_! Egil is _already_ going to handle the Jedi, its beyond clear now its counterproductive to leave anything vital to the mission in your hands."

Ren snarled before he took out his light saber and pointed it at the creator of the Daleks."Enough! Don't project your failures on me just because things are not going as planned! Few things ever go as planned, but great leaders adapt to turn things around!"

"True boy, but fools adapt based on their emotional whims to make things worse, like you! No matter how much raw material this lad has Snoke, he's too emotionally weak to make use of it! There is no point wasting time on what is undeniable, be it Jacen Solo or Luke Skywalker and his new allies, you are inferior."

"I am _not_ inferior! Your all inferior, YOUR INFERIOR!"

The true son of Han Solo had his face turn red with rage as he instantly unleashed a Force Choke on Darvos, though he unleashed enough energy to make it a Force Crush. The Daleks instantly swarmed around the man attacking their master before charging their own lasers." **DEFECTIVE MALE IS INCORRECT! UNSTABLE HUMAN IS INFERIOR! DALEKS ARE SUPERIOR!** "

The Daleks all fired at Ren, but the lanky man screamed as a wave of pure dark energy erupted out of him, freezing all the lasers before they could reach him and even twist the lasers themselves.

Ren grasped all the Daleks, and even the luckless storm trooper that went into the room and unleashed so much pressure that he broke the shields Darvos and his Daleks had and started to twist them, and everything in the room.

As he heard various cries he just gave a psychotic laugh."You, and everyone hear is inferior to me! It's your fault for not realizing that, and that's why everyone must suffer for not seeing that!"

The storm trooper saw his leg snap off from Ren's Force wave of rage and yelled out a desperate,"Please Master Ren, spare me! I'm, I've been a loyal servant since I joined the, AH!"

Ren unleashed more pressure to crack his neck while he seethed out,"If you were loyal you would have done what I want, and I would not have to prove myself to fakers! The First Order is the order where I am first! And if everyone in this stupid universe is too stupid to not see how things should be, then I'll kill _everyone_ till there is no one left to deny me what should be mine!"

Ren's rage exploded till he crushed all of Darvos's defenses and killed him, destroyed all the Daleks, even the hologram projecting Snoke, to be ripped apart. As chunks of the ceiling fell down Ren just licked some blood off his face before he kicked the remains of the now dead Storm Trooper away. "All the heathens must pay…but this all started because that man made it so hard for everyone to see my destiny clearly. Before this ends, he _has_ to pay!"

"And he will find that enlightenment so very soon, before he and everyone else submits to the true nature of existence."

Ren heard a surging energy sound, and turned around to see Snoke appear out of the door in the end of the room. The scar faced man revealed he had a golden robe around his body and was surrounded by his red armored Praetorian Guards.

Ren saw Snoke give him a wide smile before the leader of the First Order uttered,"Yes…they will _all_ see the truth Kylo Ren. They are all like plebeians that are too arrogant to see a work of art when its staring right at their face.

 _All_ masterpieces have their flaws Ren…but it just helps distinguished them. So now the time has come for you to show everyone what you want. You want to show Jacen Solo, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker who the true master of the dark side is yes?"

"Yes…more than anything Supreme Leader!" Ren seethed out as he grasped his discarded helmet from the floor."

"Then go and do just that so that. And, as much as you might want to savor the moment, try not to get to caught up by those emotions, we have so many enemies trying to undermine us, running around the base like vermin. Some of them can run quite fast as well."

"And they _all_ will die." Ren declared as he put his helmet."No matter how fast or clever they are, no matter what skills they have, none of that can stop my will!"

The now masked man swiftly marched out of the ruined chamber, and once he left Snoke just widened his grin." At last…after all of these years, after all of my setbacks, my true master piece will be complete. Luke Skywalker, struggle all you like, but in your last agonizing moments, you and all the other pawns of the light side, will suffer to the true masterpiece of the dark side, of the _true_ superior side!"

Snoke then waved his hand to have all the damaged pieces of the room be restored to their rightful place. As Ren went to see through his mad desires, those who wanted to see those desires stopped were running as fast as they could to do just that. And some of them could run _very_ fast.

* * *

Sonic pulled off his best moves to get to the shield control center ahead of schedule with Tails, Lilac, and her friends doing all they could to not be too far behind.

As Lilac ran into the room she found herself having to duck as she saw the tentacle welding Destroyer Salvacion Mechon go flying caused her to wince, before she Sonic do a barrage of homing attacks to take out the First Order soldiers in the room. As she saw him grind down one of the pipes to land near her before she moaned." All right we get it by now your fast Sonic! Just don't go so fast we get left behind!"

"Heh…sorry girl but I don't have to be modest! I'm a chill guy most of the time but when everything's on the line I take it seriously!"

Lilac sighed as she saw an incoming trooper charging at her with a stun baton and casually spin kicked him into the wall."You don't have to tell me what's on the line! I'm just saying, from what you guys were telling me you seemed to do this so many times you did it in your sleep!"

"Hah…that's no lie Lilac. I guess, truth be told this is more than the usual afternoon save the world rush, the only times the stakes have been this real have been when my buds and I stopped Zannacross. However, this time I _know_ just what's going to happen if I fail, and unlike the other times I saw a ruined future I know there won't be a second chance!"

"Wait…you guys travel through time!?" Lilac blurted out in shock. Tails quickly cleared his throat to not give away that they saw the Beyonder destroy the universes already before he chipped in with," Sonic and me have been through all kinds of crazy adventures. But, the Beyonder might be the toughest challenge yet."

"Great, and we have to get caught up along for the ride?"

"Don't sweat it girl." Sonic threw out," Leave the hard-core stuff to me and my buds, let's just focus on shutting this base down!"

Torque nodded as he looked at the computers in the area and looked confident." Yah…shutting down a computer or two is far more in my range then a super god. Hey, I think I see the Kingdom Stone! Great, we are not too late.I was worried it was too late when they took the Kingdom Stone from us when we were fighting Dael but thankfully they did not have time yet to have the Kingdom Stone be in sync with the Star-Killer Base! My program was intended for Brevon's ship but, I changed it enough so that it should work!"

Carol grinned before throwing out,"Then show us you're not just quacking smoke and get on with it lets show these guys who is boss!"

Torque went to take out the program he prepared, till Lilac heard something and tackled him to the ground, just as an energy blast went flying pass his head. Everyone swerved around to see the blast came from Serpentine, more precisely the gun in his hand. As everyone spread out Brevon's serpent follower Carol hissed at him." You crazy enough to slither all the way out here? Well you only have one chance to go back because we have a lot of things to do and you're in the way!"

"Well to bad brat!" Serpentine hissed out." Lord Brevon and his allies want this power, and you won't get in his way!"

"Just watch us fang face!" Sonic spat out as he rolled his eyes."You don't even have a toy to help you this time, no way you're going to stop us now so quit while your ahead!"

"I must, enforce Lord Brevon's will, no matter what! His will, is _why_ I exist!"

He suddenly took out a red syringe, causing Lilac to raise an eyebrow."What is that?"

"Whatever it is its nothing but trouble girl! Take him down!"

Serpentine quickly injected himself, and while Sonic tried to take him down with a Sonic Spindash, in the short time it took for Sonic to hit his target, Serpentine did not budge. The snake life form's eyes glowed red and he suddenly gave a monstrous roar as he swiftly smacked Sonic hard enough to send him into the wall. Everyone saw Serpentine glow red, before he suddenly transformed into a monstrous state that towered over everyone.

The transformed enemy pointed his now muscular clawed right arm at Lilac."Worthless brats…you will suffer for not knowing your place! Lord Brevon's will cannot be denied! I will enforce his will, no matter what it takes!"

Serpentine lunged to smash Lilac with his claw, and while she dodged the strike, in his transformed state the blow was powerful enough not only to shake the ground, but shatter the entire platform. As the segment of the bridge fell to a lower section, Serpentine clung to the wall with his tail and had his left claw glow before unleashing a large red energy blast from that claw to try and vaporize his target.

Tails flew Lilac out of the projectile's path, and while the mutated Serpentine roared and burst out for her, Sonic suddenly landed in his way before throwing out a slick," Juiced up with some nasty potion eh snake face? Not bad but I seen, _and_ beat worst!"

His mutated enemy snarled before he pointed his claws at Sonic and everyone, before they all transformed into gun barrels, before Serpentine unleashed a barrage of energy blasts in all directions. Sonic helped some of the slower of his ally's dodge while Sliver used his psychic powers to rip part of the wall to protect the others.

Lilac winced as she saw the raw hate in her opponent's eyes before she backed up."I know we made him look bad to his boss before but I did not think he hated us _this_ much!"

Sonic chuckled before he rubbed some dust off his nose."Don't take it personally Lilac, I think it's not that he fears his boss all that much! I would feel bad for the sucker if too much was on the line! You got to learn Lilac, that if your serious about this business, then you can't blink as things speed up!"

The hero of mobius dashed at Serpentine again, this time moving fast enough to become a blue tornado. Sonic's target hissed in frustration and extended his right claw again before unleashing a large stream of flame.

The attack succeeded in forcing Sonic to stop, just enough for Serpentine to grasp him with his claw. Brevon's transformed servant quickly prepared to try and finish Sonic by unleashing an energy blast from his other hand right for the blue hedgehog's head.

Before he could Sliver, finding that his psychic powers did not seem to work on Serpentine's transformed body he quickly ripped off a computer terminal and telekinetically threw it at his target. As Serpentine bashed it away Lilac's ally Spade used his skills as a Red Scarf Ninja to hurl a magically enhanced card at his enemy's eye.

The card exploded on contact, blinding Serpentine, long enough for Carol and Lilac to both grasp his free arm. Lilac pushed his still charged hand at his face while crying out," No matter how brutal you guys get, I won't let you guys destroy Dragon Valley!"

The humanoid dragon girl pushed the claw right at its owner's face, and while Serpentine tried to resist but Blaze, Tails, and the others all attacked him at once, forcing him to release Sonic from his grasp, and also causing Lilac and Carol to succeed in pushing the other claw, with the energy blast still in it, into his face.

Serpentine roared with rage as he got hit by his own blast, blasting him into exposed power cables, shocking him till he fell off the platform, and gave one more cry of fury before falling to the depths of Star-Killer Base core.

Carol was one of the many who made sure Serpentine was not getting back up before she took a deep breath."Man…that was close!"

Sonic chuckled as he patted the two women on the back."Close is fine as long as you still finish the race! Nice one ladies, I was in the middle of getting out but your stunt let me save some energy for crunch time."

"Sure…if you say so." Lilac threw out dryly as she rolled her eyes." Just hope that freak did not cost us to much time."

"Don't worry Lilac, it's all good." Torque uttered confidently. Everyone looked up to see the being posing as a humanoid duck had managed to hide behind a terminal, and managed to keep programming once Serpentine was distracted. Torque saw the computer screen flash green before he gave everyone a thumbs up."Its working! Despite how desperate he got in the end that snake achieved nothing!"

"Oh…I don't know about that. He _did_ manage to distract you all long enough!"

Everyone froze as they looked at the new voice, and Lilac tensed up as she realized it was Brevon, before getting even tenser as she and everyone saw Milla was in his grasp, with his knife right at her neck. Carol hissed at the sight of her friend's worried face as she ran up."So, the big cheese was lurking right behind his flunky? Coward, you used him like a throw away pawn!"

"Serpentine, unlike you scum was under no illusion on where things stand." Brevon uttered as he grasped Milla tighter."I'm a busy man, so cease deactivating the shields or your friend dies!"

"Man you're a real class act punk!" Sonic threw out as he hunched over. Brevon saw the glare Sonic and the others were giving him and pressed his knife hard enough to give Milla a cut." Sonic the Hedgehog I presume? You are the fast one, but I'm fast myself, fast enough to kill this girl the moment I see any movement I don't like! Even if you hit me in the process, she still will die! So, shut down this little sabotage act unless all your heroic posturing was a scam!"

Sonic saw how serious Brevon was, and saw how tense Lilac and Carol were before he sighed, then nodded. Torque saw Brevon inch his knife closer and closer before he sighed, and deactivate his program before throwing out a bitter,"Damn you Brevon! The First Order is your enemy to, why would you want to stop us?"

"Heh…because unlike you heroic types we are not picky. Once we purge the twits on all sides from this weapon, victory will be ours! Heh…you heroes are so pathetic, deluding yourselfers into thinking your strong when your bound by suck weakness."

"Keep talking big shot!" Sonic cried out." Once you don't have a shield we will see if you can walk the walk!"

"Maybe." Brevon uttered before narrowing his eyes." However, while you're so eager to break me, let's see if you will be so driven for _her_!"

Brevon suddenly pushed Milla to the ground below, and as she fell she cried out in pain. Her friends instantly went to her aid, only to see that a syringe was in her back, the same kind that Serpentine took. Lilac at once looked alarmed before she blurted out," Milla! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I…feel like something is burning, in my head. I, AHH!"

The white furred humanoid hound had her eyes glow red, before she convulsed violently. Moments later her entire body started glowing red, and when the light faded, she had transformed into a mutated scorpion dog hybrid monster with two sets of eyes on her head, one green, one brown, with a massive tail.

As Mila completed her horrifying transformation Brevon glanced at all the faces newly formed with terror and disgust before laughing loudly." I have to give them credit, Skull-Face and Relius both were a little too theatrical for my tastes but at least they are of the sort that 's competency matches their ego. Yes…this seems like a far more suitable form for that weak fool."

The former member of the Red Scarfs gave Brevon a look of raw hate before charging at him."You monster, we are not just toys for you to play with! No matter what it takes I'll make you pay for what you did to Milla!"

Lilac burst at the cruel insectoid villain, but before she could get the chance to attack him Milla smashed her friend in the chest with her newly formed tail. The blow unleashed more mental than physical pain to the rookie hero, and as Carol and Spade caught her, and saw their mutated ally roar Brevon just crossed his arms." No matter how she feels about what I did to her, the toxin that mutated her also made her become obedient to my desires! Who else would like to be en, oh?"

Brevon saw Sonic was so unimpressed that he unleashed a light speed dash at him, though Brevon was fast enough to block the strike with his blade. As Brevon dodged attacks from Sonic, Blaze, and some of the others Ben's blue friend threw out a fiery,"Shutting down people who want to "upgrade" others against their will is what I'm all about punk!

That girl reminds me of my pal Cream, and I'm not too keen on letting jerks who think there ace in the whole is turning pals of mine to monsters go on to long thinking they can get away with it!"

Before Sonic and the others could press on their assault Brevon's newly enslaved servant fired out wide energy blasts from her tail to force his attackers back. Brevon at once jumped back and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts from a pistol he had while sneering out," Oh trust me hedgehog, this is not my ace, I'm just getting started!"

Sonic and the others saw a larger purple energy blast rain down from above and quickly evaded it. After seeing the blast cause an explosion, and see it came from a green grasshopper looking drop ship. Sonic just looked annoyed as Brevon quickly jumped into the ship before he started moving again." Think that ship's going to change things dude? I busted things twice, if not ten times that size!"

"We both seem to be professionals at what we do Sonic the Hedgehog."Brevon cooed out from the intercom on his ship."But words won't show who's right, only action! Just know this, if you think you outsmarted us all, you're going to be sorely mistaken!"

"Heh…I'm going to enjoy seeing you be proven wrong Brevon, I got some really smart guys on my side this time! Even Egg-man's not going to drop the ball with all that's on the line. For everyone's sake, I'm not going to trip up now!"

Sonic quickly out ran a barrage from the drop ship's energy Gatling gun as he and the others quickly tried to figure out the best way to shut Brevon down.

* * *

As he did a pair of his former rivals, and his former arch enemy were trying to go through with their part of the plan, while overcoming their own obstacles.

Robotnik quickly showed he was far from being reluctant about helping out as between his tech skills and his Hard-Boiled Heavies being competent enough to be decent back up the group made it to the outer shield generator power grid.

As the former Team Dark members & Knuckles, arrived in the wide chamber Rouge saw a giant red crystal in the center before she looked in awe."Aw…a gem from a lost time, even if it's being used for a rather naughty purpose it still makes for a magnificent backdrop!

If we can bring this baby back home I won't ever look at the Master Emerald again! Aw yah baby, Team Dark's reunion is going off with a blast!"

Shadow looked around, and saw that not even maintenance drones roaming around before he cleared his throat."Don't get distracted now Rouge."

"Aw don't be a sour puss Shadow; the others must be causing so much of a fuss that there is no one left here! I mean you don't pick up any one nearby right Omega?"

"No energy signatures detected in this chamber." Rouge's long time robotic ally answered. Shadow looked at the area carefully before he grasped his fist." We still don't know the full extent of our enemy's power, this still could be a trap."

Robotnik glanced at his former teammates as he stroked his mustache and looked at his own monitor. "I don't detect anything either, but it's true we are dealing with a enemy that has power on par Zannacross. Well…always did want to prove I could out smart a god."

"Yah _and_ every time you thought you could we had to bail you out before you got deep fried Egg-man."Knuckles retorted as he cracked his knuckles."I swear I see you even _typing_ funny and I'm going to smash what you got planned! You're not tricking me again!"

"If your keen on holding on to grudges now you're going to doom us all knuckle head!"

The scientist snapped out." I ensure you I know what I'm doing! I've gotten pointers from others in the Future Foundation since I been on probation, and I'm not trying to take control of a magic deity, just some of the computer systems that are part of his game, something I have _quite_ a level of proficiency in! I trust even you are smart enough to realize it's better to rely on my skills over hoping that the Master Emerald will work randomly."

Shadow saw both Knuckles and Omega look on edge before he crossed his arms."We will take your word for it Doctor…just don't lose focus."

Robotnik nodded before he snapped his fingers, and the Hard-Boiled Heavies all glowed before surrounding the reactor. After a few clicks Robotnik grinned." Final scans indicate no traps, but get ready for a dose of Chaos Control just in case. Here we go…I'm in!"

Robotnik 's squadron of elite Egg-Robo's all plugged in to the Shield Generator to assist their master, and his make shift allies looked around for a few tense moments before the scientist took off his glasses to get a better look at the data." Not too bad, the data's a bit, foreign but nothing I can't decipher. I'll have this cracked in no time!"

Before the others could even nod a new male voice from above cut in."How funny…I was just about to say the same thing. Alas, I'm not in the mood for humoring imitations so you clowns will have to go."

Robotnik looked shocked to find he was suddenly frozen out of the systems, but everyone was even more shocked as Relius casually walked out of the central pillar of the shield generator with Ignis at his side. Shadow instantly got alert as he hissed out,"This was a trap all along? I…did not sense him at all. I told you to focus Doctor!"

As Robotnik winced Omega just had his hands transform into cannons."Warning, attempting to scan this man results in an error. Most logical conclusion is that this man has the means to cloak himself on a level beyond are ability to break through."

"Tsc…I don't know much about this tech stuff but I take it this means we're dealing with a really smart dude eh?" Knuckles retorted as he got into a fighting stance." So, what, this guy is the one who built this whole thing and wants to protect it or something?"

"Not bad for a being of, your intellect red lab rat." Relius threw out as he crossed his arms." But that's not quite correct. I am _not_ a scientist of the First Order, but I was formerly a colonel in the Engineering Department for the World Void Information Controlling Organization, though I suppose I have more recent alias's like one of the ten grand sages, the "Puppeteer" and "The Immortal breaker" but the _only_ thing you have to remember is that I, Relius Clover will be the one to kill you all. After all, while I did not create the Star-Killer Base it will fit into my plans so anyone that tries to derail those plans must simply die."

Knuckles snickered before walking up."That so masked man? You're going to need a lot bigger toys that your maid to bail you out of the fight you just started!"

Rouge nodded before she crossed her arms."Crazy or not even for a bad guy when your being that tacky you're just asking for trouble!"

Shadow saw just how amused Relius looked at his comrade's outburst before he got in front of his teammates before they could attack." I know your rusty, but don't jump in just because he does not look imposing! His eyes, his face, even with the mask I can tell he's a man who kills with ease, without hesitation."

Robotnik checked a few more scans before he chuckled anxiously."I'm no pro on eyes Shadow, but while the scans are still fuzzy, I have to admit that female doll of his is using tech a bit more advanced than mine.

More advanced then what Doctor Willy and most of the others used, only saw androids this advanced in the Zannacross Empire. Bah…that just means it will be a boon for my experiments when I'm done with you! Relius Clover yes? You may be a big shot where you're from but your standing in the way of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the greatest master of robotics in the world, er…no on _all_ worlds! I'm not heartless though, if you give up now you can keep your dignity! Think I'm bluffing? I knew it was good to get data after fighting a few wild beasts, get ready to defend your master Hard-Boiled Heavies!"

The Doctor's colored assistants all detached themselves from the reactor and swiftly surrounded Relius and Ingis. Knuckles raised an eyebrow as he saw the Hard-Boiled Heavies take out various weapons before he looked doubtfully at his former enemy." If this dude is as hardcore as you say Egg-man, then don't waste time with toys!"

"They may not have been built for offense Knuckles but they were built with various defense measures to take down threats!"Robotnik snapped out." They are no throw away pawns! I outfitted them with the most advanced technology in the universe! Besides, better they test out the extent of our enemy's powers then guys and gals that don't have backup copies eh?"

"Wait…you're doing this to protect us?" Knuckles blurted out." Bah…don't let it get to your head. Sonic will just never let me hear the end of it if you guys died on my watch. All right, erase this interloper!"

At their master's command, the Hard-Boiled heavies went on the assault. The blue Heavy Gunner took out a white and green rectangular prism-shaped weapon before unleashing a barrage of missiles.

At the same time, the yellow colored Heavy Magician unleashed a blast of raw magical energy, while the regal Heavy King unleashed his own red energy blast with his scepter. As the three attacks headed for Relius the green Egg Shinobi dived down to try and impale Relius in the back with a katana.

Despite being attacked form all sides Relius was motionless, till he saw how confident Robotnik looked and gave a cold enough smirk to cause the other scientist to flinch, before he snapped his fingers.

In less than a second Ignis had her eyes glow before she suddenly jumped up above her master and batted the Egg Shinobi into the wall, before spinning around rapidly to knock away all the incoming projectiles.

As the deflected attacks blasted the wall, Ignis extended her hands, and all of her ringers rapidly extended, to strike each of the Hard Boiled Heavies in their heads.

As all of his former teammates new robotic servants suddenly twitched uncontrollably Shadow glared at Ignis."Good to know she was more than an aid before we learned the hard way."

As the Hard-Boiled heavies' eyes turned red Relius had his own eyes glow, before he snickered."

"As expected, elementary machines on part with Egil's servants powered by some type of fusion generator. Well, even subpar pawns can be a use to me. Did you think my title as the "puppeteer" was just for show? Heh…do it now Ignis."

The robotic women in purple had energy surge around her extended claws before her targets all suddenly fell to the ground. As Robotnik looked dismayed at the state of his newest creations Shadow grit his teeth." Well…least we know the extent of our enemy's power, and not to take him lightly! Just don't let up the pressure and, what the?"

Shadow saw the Heavy Shinobi that had fallen near him suddenly twitch, before in an instant threw a shuriken at the black hedgehog with enough speed that Shadow just barley evaded the projectile, and had some hair get clipped off. The rest of the Hard-Boiled Heavies suddenly got back up and fired at their former master.

As Robotnik hastily set up his egg-mobile's energy barrier to not get shot dead by his own creations he did a quick scan and cursed." That blasted doll turned my own creations against me! Just like with those Zeti eyesores! I suppose I have slacked off a bit after everything was supposed to be peaceful but it was not supposed to be this easy!"

Rouge rolled her eyes as she evaded some of the missiles that the Heavy Gunner sent her way."Don't break down now this is still easy! This opera rejects little servants the cause of this so just bust her up!"

The bat women flew at Ignis to try and do just that, and in response Ignis extended her hand, and this time unleashed a large black energy orb. Rouge cringed and just dodged in time, but felt a chill down her spine as in the span that she dodged Ignis had jumped above her, and had her right-hand transform into a drill with the intent of giving her target a messy end.

Rouge realized she did not have time to dodge, but was relieved to see that Omega burst up with his own thrusters and countered the incoming drill hand with his own.

The E-1000 model unleashed an energy beam powerful enough to force Ignis back before turning to his ally."Caution…full analyst is inconclusive but target is producing formable power levels."

Relius sneered as he saw Knuckles try to punch Ignis, only to find his fist being caught with ease."My creation surpasses the Event Weapons _and_ the Prime Fields you dolt! The likes of you can't, oh?"

Relius cut off his rant as he saw Shadow grinding on a pipe to evade the fire from Heavy King to head for him."No matter how big a deal that might be, in the end for all her power, that's not power _you_ have!"

Shadow tried to knock Relius out with a swift drop kick, only to be shocked as his target reacted far faster than he expected, and had a mechanical arm pop out of Relius's sleeve to catch Shadow's limb. As Shadow cursed out Relius swiftly slammed him to the ground with his sudden new appendage.

The moment his target hit the ground Relius cast some sort of spell to make large gears rise out of the ground and bind Shadow further, causing the purple man to give a sinister grin." Astute observation, but an even _more_ astute one just might be that I have more than enough means to defend myself from barbarians! Ah…but on a second glance there seems to be a tad more to you then meets the eye yes? Well now, this might not be a total waste of time after all. Let's see just what your all about yes?"

Relius had various cutting tools suddenly materialize out of his cloak, but before they could dive at Shadow to start a sadistic experiment the masked man saw a flash of light, and saw that Robotnik had flown his Egg-Mobile above and unleashed a large yellow energy blast right for him.

The self-proclaimed master of robotics saw his target dash out of the way and sneered."Hey, I'm the only one that's allowed to be the mad scientist in the room! Think you can steal my thing? Bah…I'm the one that made Robotization a thing having a few hidden robot limbs won't out do me! All systems, full power!"

Robotnik pressed a few more buttons before his Egg-mobile became encased in armor, before more and more armor grew around it till it became a humanoid gladiator like body with a large lance on one hand and a large shield on the other and outfitted with various laser cannons and missile launchers.

Relius saw the other scientist point his new sword at him and just flicked his cape back."I see…your more of the type that's like Kokonoe…with even tackier aesthetics then her precious "Red Devil".

Heh, even if you are the master of robotics it matters not, I've become a master of the very fundamental elements that make up existence, to become one that will be the architect of existence!"

"Oh brother, I use to be into that kind of thing to till I realized it was kind of insane."

"Sanity is a term for lesser beings, so it's fitting you would say that. I already had a glance at your research, and your nothing more than a low-level hack that can only make toys!"

"Hey, I use to go for a lot bigger things you know, I just had a change of prospective."

"Ah…the data logs on your" Hard-Boiled Heavies" did say you use to create machines by using living beings as the fuel for your creations. You were further along than I thought, but still so very behind the process of truly transforming a soul into a higher level!"

"Piff…you call _me_ the hack? If you been ranting nonsense like that your entire life your family name's going to end when you die!"

"Not quite, after all Ignis is my wife."

Everyone paused to look at the robotic doll in horror before Robotnik raise an eye brow."Wait, seriously? Even in my worst days I was not crazy enough to make myself a wife! Wait…do you mean you created your own robot wife, or turned a human wife into a robot?"

Relius laughed madly as Ignis flew in front of him."Not only do you seem to be a scientist with subpar intellect, but you clearly have subpar charisma if you could not even persuade someone to contribute to your research! What better purpose for a partner then to be the embodiment of your genius!"

"Bah…luring someone to be your wife just to turn her into a robot is rather low even by bad guy standards. And trust me, I hanged out with a lot of bad guys!"

"Why…the marriage was not a farce. After all, I had to keep it going smoothly to have a child, and experiment on _her_ as well! Yes…two really since I fused the first one with the dog in my early experiments.

Rouge shivered before she went up to Knuckles."All right, I don't care what's real and fake in this Battle World you have to shut this freak up pronto! Any guy that thinks girls are to be treated like that got to pay!"

Knuckles just nodded, before Relius gave Rouge a dismissive glance." Please, like the judgments of inferior beings mean a damn to me. Morals, are just worthless obstacles for any true scientist to step over.

If I let such minor things derail me I never would have gotten anywhere, and never gotten to see the truth, yes, that the souls that humans and all other mortals view as so precious areas nothing more than "things", rather than living beings and therefore their existence is meaningless unless sculpted by their superior.

As the one who will be the "ultimate architect" it's my duty to use my intellect to reshape things to how they should be. Colonel Solo and most of the others share views close enough to mine for me to tolerate an alliance, hence why, this Star-Killer Base must be commandeered from the lesser dullards to use its power to take out all other obstacles that stand in the way of the new, more _evolved_ existence."

Knuckles groaned before he punched back the Heavy King and tried charging for Relius again."I thought we were done with guys like you when we beat the Zannacross Empire but here we are! Whatever, no way some sick quack's going to get away with this!"

"Sigh… _such_ banality. There is a price for being so stupid in front of me, and your final moments will be quite the painful enlightenment."

Relius prepared to attack Knuckles, only to see Robotnik have a spiked ball shoot out of his shield, detach to become a mace, and shoot for Relius. As the purple man dodged the rocket mace the fatter scientist snickered."You know you remind me of how I use to think Relius, even if your _far_ uglier. Yes…I thought I was smarter then everyone around me so I figured it was only natural that I tell them what to do!

Then I found that I was not as big a fish as I thought, and that and, a few other things like nearly being killed by the god of all darkness made me rethink a few things. I wanted to be like my grandfather Gerald Robotnik and shape the world with my intellect.

I wanted to be even better since he was shunned by those around him. However, I learned that even if your smarter, you can't just force your way or those around you will raise a ruckus. That's why if you're really smart you will figure out how to get everyone to go along with you!

I admit your ahead of me in some areas Relius, but trust me you don't know everything that's going on and it's going to cost you."

Relius paused before he narrowed his eyes."Are you implying you know something about this Battle World that I _don't_? I wonder, is this related to the erratic energy waves your all emitting? You should not have taunted me, now my curiosity won't be content till I forcefully extract every ounce of information you have!

You thought you could undermine my Cabal's ambitions but now prepare to realize just how inadequate you truly are. So, come now, unveil your secret soul to me so that I can reformat it to its proper use!"

Relius had Ignis and the reformatted Hard-Boiled Heavies attack at an even more frantic pace, causing Shadow, Robotnik, Knuckles and the others to hope that the other groups were facing less demented roadblocks.

* * *

While some were worried about Solid Snake's intel they found he was correct as he guided them past some of the more intense sensors to get the drop on a group of First Order storm troopers.

Each of the members of the group proved their skills as they all managed to not miss a shot, and thus succeed in taking out all of the enemies in the room before they even had a chance to call for reinforcements while the Thing and Jonny Storm's unique powers helped as well.

As Snake led the group to Oscillator Bay Five he glanced at Samus and chuckled."I learned a hell of a lot of skills over the years at FOXHOUND but even Grey Fox or Raiden with his fancy cybernetic body can't turn into a moving basket ball. I know that there are a lot of things going on but, just wondering if you're a robot or an women."

"I _am_ human." Samus answered flatly," Like I said before…I'm a human, just one wearing the power suit, the high-tech armor of the Chozo race. It's no programming, it just takes intense practice."

Master Chief suddenly chuckled as he lowered his rifle." The Morph ball maneuver is complex, it's taken the top brass years to figure out how to adapt that into the SPARTAN-II Program. But we are making progress, even in peace time soldiers have to know how to use as many skills as possible to save lives and all."

Garrus chuckled before the Turian recharged his own plasma rifle." You Spartan commandos just have to have one up over everyone else eh Chief? I'd say C-Sec gives better snipping training as a whole."

Wrex snorted at seeing how confident Garrus looked before he recharged his shotgun." In other words, your trained to be cowards eh Turian? I'll give you that sniping has its uses but, if your caught then your screwed. Heh, Clan Urdnot grilled into every Krogan Battlemaster how to shoot all the enemies dead before you have to reload or recharge with any gun worth a damn."

Jonny Gat saw the various professional soldiers try and outdo each other before he spat on the ground."Yah well…I did not have much "official" training but when you grow up on the Row, you either learn how to be good with a gun or you die, and I made sure I was good enough so that no one in the Saints Row died on my watch!"

As some of Gat's fellow comrades nodded Han chuckled and pat Jonny on the back." I feel yah there Jonny. No matter how "elite" it is, all the training in the galaxy an't worth squat if you don't have it in your gut to pull it off right.

Sure, I was part of the Imperial Navy for a time, but I only got to the Academy on _Carida_ because I forced myself to be tough enough to endure everything that pirate Garris Shrike put me through till I could finally get out of Corellia. People always diss the "rouges" but I feel it's just to make them feel like they did not waste so much of their life.

Heh…I spent most of my life, and sometimes it feels like two lives trying to stick it to those who thought I was trash. Even after I hooked up with Leia and became legit, there were still though even among my allies who thought I was a ticking time bomb. Ackbar and some of the others sure as hell thought that even if we were all Rebels, that a smugger was just always a shady guy.

I spent so much of my life trying to prove them all wrong, even after things improved I was still angry at all the guys looking down at me. I'm no saint, I let it get to me in ways that I should have not.

If I was better about it, maybe I could have been there more for my, eh, never mind. Moaning about regrets won't change a damn thing, but blasting things will! So, make sure you got the right directions old timer!"

Snake gave Han a glare before he snickered."My genes might make my body look older but I'm younger then you Solo. Anyway, your Jedi pals are the ones doing the big job, we are just the side show, for now.

And your free to run somewhere else if you like, but this path to blowing up a lot of ships is this way. So, if your all keen on not getting ambushed enough trying to prove who the biggest badass is then keep your eyes open before they get shot."

Jonny Gat just laughed as he looked around."Don't have a stroke Snake! They already know we are here so might as well show we are not cowards! Heh…looking around sounds like this hallway had a party already. Think those other guys crashed here to? Well…looks like something crashed here all right."

Snake and the others glanced at the hallway, and saw many dead Storm troopers. Snake glanced at the blood on the ground, and noticed how some of the foot prints looked before he grit his teeth." How green _are_ you? It's a fair chance they are still here ready to set an ambush!"

Gat looked around before he snickered." Think they are going to pop out of a trap door or something? They can try it but I'll shoot them dead before they can even get out, just like that stunt the Ultor hit squad tried to pull on me and, the, well, the old boss."

Snake looked at all the bloody foot prints and readied both his gun and a knife." Something's not right, the foot prints just, end in the middle of the hallway."

Samus checked the area with her scanner before hunching over." Maybe someone was teleported out of here? It's possible, and while I can't lock it down there are some, particles in the air."

Lando saw Chewey roar before he gulped."Well, my Wookie friend says something smells really bad, and it's not just the corpses."

Master Chief looked at his fellow Spartans before he nodded."I seen stuff like this before, when the Convent, the Geth, and others tried to sneak up on me, by being invisible."

Everyone saw a glimmer, before suddenly a razor ring burst at everyone. The new projectile was coming for her head faster then she could react. However, one of the new features she installed into her armor after the Cosmic War, the _Aeion Phase Drift_ function to slow down time for a few seconds and allow Samus to speed up in time to swing her arm cannon, and hit the incoming projectile back at its sender.

Samus heard a snarl, and unleashed a charged plasma beam to unleash a red energy blast in the direction where the projectile landed.

Everyone heard a louder roar, before a figure flickered into existence, a bipedal humanoid, physically distinguishable from humans by their greater height, the long, hair dreadlock -like appendages on their heads their reptilian skin and their faces, which feature arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose.

Samus saw the projectile fall to the ground, stuck on a Bio-Mask that the being was previously wearing before she charged her cannon."The _Yautja_? Those guys have been extinct for…never mind, guess it makes sense here.

Well boys if you're not aware of the Yautia they seem themselves as the most elite Predator species in existence. Well, I suppose I did want to see how different it would be to face them when they were not just simulations."

Snake saw the now exposed Predator take out a Plasmacaster gun before he chuckled."Bah…for all their so-called advancement Grey Fox had better cloaking functions. So…you guys think your feeling lucky enough to hunt a snake are you?"

Snake looked at the others and nodded before everyone fired at once to where they saw the flickers across the room. Everyone in the group showed the extent of their shooting skills as not one of them missed their mark, and a few second later a lot more wounded Predators got blasted out of their invisibility.

As one of the now enraged hunt loving aliens snarled and took out a Combistick spear before taking an enhanced jump to try and slice Han in half.

Before he could Chewbacca grasped the incoming weapon with faster speed then the Predator expected, out roared the hunt loving alien and threw him back before taking out his Bowcaster and unleashing a fully charged blast that left a strong enough impact to kill two Predators.

Han saw his Wookie pal give a proud roar before he chuckled." You show them who's boss Chewie! Heh…these guys are not half as good at hunting as Boba Fett…but if there are more of these guys running around it would be like fighting a whole squad of Mandalorian commandos. Ah hell…at this rate Fett might show up with a whole clan of Mandalorian goonies for something. Damn it, I did not jinx myself did I?"

Snake shot a Predator through the eye before he snickered." Lose your nerve and no matter who shows up your dead Solo. The plan was to be a decoy for the others to wreck the core of this base and take out the big boss right? Tsc…normally I want to be hands on for the core mission objective but better leave it to the guys with all the fancy powers."

Gat chuckled as his longtime allies Pierce and Benjamin King shot down another Predator." We don't need special powers to kick ass guys! No matter how ugly they maybe they are just heavily jacked up dudes! Guess we are going to show theses so called "Pros" that having the biggest guns and gear is not enough eh? Unless they have some pets or something we got this in the bag!"

Right after Han nodded an alarm went off. Samus saw the Predators were also caught off guard before a computerized voice declared **,"Hostile activity in holding bay, loading trespassers to execution chamber.** "

One door after another swiftly closed, and Samus saw the door where she entered start to close before she quickly latched on to it with her grabbling beam to keep it open.

While the door was pushing her back, the Thing was to busy punching Predators to get there in time so Master Chief ran up to try and prop it open with his enhanced strength. The bounty hunter glanced at Han before muttering,"Get out of here while you can, and get the others! "

"Hey, I'm old but I'm no coward. I don't care if they are sending us to fight a pack of Bull-Rancors I'm not running!"

"You don't have to prove you have guts by now Solo. But I'm the monster slayer, your talents are better off elsewhere for this. After all…there's something you set out to do right?"

"Hey…I don't know what you think you said but."

"You did not say anything, your face did though. I may be known for hunting monsters and pirates, but I had to be good at reading people to know how to get to them. Besides…we need someone to get to the A Team in case we need back up right?"

Han saw Chewey and Lando looking at him before he chuckled."My Sabacc face is _that_ easy to read these days eh? Damn it, I guess I am getting old. Well, hate to admit it but your right. I swear I'll get Luke and your pals to come for you, hell I got a protocol droid that can shut down the whole thing. Alright…good luck guys."

Han quickly went down the door, and Chewbacca, Lando, Johnny Gat, and his group and a few others before there was a shift in the ground, causing Chief to stagger back, causing the door to collapse. The entire hallway then jetted upward, revealing itself to be a makeshift elevator.

The Predators just gave hostile glares at Samus, Snake, and the others before everyone found themselves outside were a large audience chamber with the First Order chamber, an area where Hux and other high-ranking members of the First Order would at times rally the troops, and at times would stage elaborate executions for those they deemed traitors, based off how Count Dooku and the members of his Confederacy had their own public executions.

Samus and her group had their guns pointed at all sides, before the same computerized voice from before muttered," Organic heretics, demonic opponents to the First Order must die! Let the true superior beasts feast on the flesh of the damned! Releasing Xenomorphs, releasing Metroid's."

There were other names announced but as Samus heard the name Metroid she cringed. As she saw black reptilian Xenomorph monster's craw out of the walls and lash to show the second mouth that was part of their tongs she saw the creatures that she once exterminated, from their first green floating jellyfish like state, to the much larger near dragon like Omega Metroid state crawl out of the walls before she charged up her cannon." Well…I suppose in a world composed out of all history, it's not too crazy to see Metriod's again. Whatever, just have to kill them all again."

Everyone felt another tremor before a tower sized worm monster armed with six energy cannons in the middle of a purple one.

A mutated man's face appeared out of the worm's head before muttering,"Atheos…must kill the enemies of the First Order. Release the Warrior Chozo tribes executioners, release the _Proteus_ _Ridley hoard_!"

Samus felt a chill down her spine as she heard a roar full of malice, before out of the shadows of the arena she saw a purple acrodynia like dragon, the shape of the monster that killed her parents, Ridley, the brutal chief enforcer of the Space Pirates.

Samus saw Ridley roar at her, but just quickly unleash a barrage of energy blasts from its mouth in all directions before she dodged _."Ridley to? Damn it…just like in the Bottle Ship, did someone attempt to clone Ridley? Does this mean that Xiza and the Twilight Mafia did not create Ridley but, created him out of something from the Chozo? Is, this related to the data I got about that rouge Chozo faction?_

 _Damn it…time I ask the kid to do me a favor and give me an all access pass with the celestial ones to get all the answers. Well…just another reason to not die here! I'm sure he's tough but he does not seem as powerful as when he was in the Ridley Ultima state. Still with all the, huh? Oh hell no_!"

Samus suddenly heard a few more roars, before four more Ridley's flew into the sky. Snake saw all of the dragon monsters glaring at them before he took one last smoke from his cigar and took it away." Well…did not think I live enough to die in some twisted monster zoo. Well at least, oh?"

Everyone felt another tremor, before suddenly in the distance before the sky got darker. Everyone looked up and saw that a pillar of red energy was forming in the distance. As the star in the distance was having energy break off Snake swore." Looks like the boss here is fed up! If your pals can't pull through soon, then there won't be a place for _anyone_ to return to."

Samus checked the area with her scanner before she grasped her fist." The others will pull it off, they shut down worst doomsdays. We just have to hold the line, and if they cause this whole base to fall apart the monsters will be dealt with one way or another. Till then, its time these guys realize I'm not trapped with them, they are trapped with _me_!"

Samus saw a Predator firing at her and charged at him. As he took out his Scimitar, only for her to suddenly jump up and unleash her Screw Attack, slicing the blood thirsty Yautja in half before quickly landing and unleashing an Ice Spreader blast to freeze a bunch of incoming Metriod's.

Wrex saw her swiftly take down one threat after another and just chuckled."I heard the stories but seeing you in person makes me have to admit you can throw down as hard as any Krogan. Hell, you could have been as fine as a commander as Shepard was."

Samus paused briefly before she chuckled."Thanks for that but that does not sound very much like me, in this life time at least."

"Whatever…wherever the others are now hope there having as much fun."

The Thing just cracked his neck before muttering,"Eh…this is nothing compared to when we had to bust out of the Mole Man's "playground" or through that hoard Annihilus sicked on us in the Negative Zone! All right you punks, its clobbering time!"

Jonny Storm saw his transformed pal uppercut a Omega Metriod before he chuckled."You show them Ben! _Flame on_!"

The Krogan saw the two members of the Fantastic Four go to work, then saw a Xenomorph charging at him and roared as he grasped the alien's incoming tong, headbutted the black monster hard enough for it to stagger before emptying enough energy blasts to kill it. He then gave Garrus, Snake, and Master Chief cover fire as they fired on one of the Ridley's.

As the member of the Justice Force and her allies made sure every shot counted, there efforts were not for naught, as they distracted enough of the First Order forces for James, Luke, and their group to fight through Star-Killer Base.

* * *

After fighting through various robotic or fanatical as a robot forces and evading enough traps, the Enji, the Jedi, and the rest reached Oscillator Bay Six…the area that the blueprints showed was the quickly path to Starkiller Base's core.

As he ran through the hallway and saw the massive red glowing machine linked to a larger red core in the distance before he readjusted his glasses." Well, this _does_ seem like a rather vital part of this place. No time for dramatics…let's just do the deed yes?"

Luke readied his lightsaber as he looked around carefully."I know we are short on time but stay alert, I feel tension in the Force. Something's coming for us, it's right, there!"

Suddenly one of the vents in the ceiling fell down and a figure jumped out of it. As over a dozen weapons were drawn Luke saw that the figure was in fact Rey before he raised an eyebrow." Rey…you escaped? Did, the others break you out?"

The scavenger girl looked around before blurting out,"No, I broke out myself! I just told the trooper to let me go and that's what he did!"

"Wait, you mean you used the Jedi Mind trick? You…found us in the Force? I knew you had some Force sensitivity but I did not realize how skilled you were."

"I guess…I just felt the desire and it became reality. I mean, I had some help, he was the one who led me here."

Everyone tensed up as another person landed out of the vent, and saw it was Ben Skywalker.

Luke Fon Fobre winced as he took out his sword." Hey…he was with Jacen, he's a spy!"

The older Luke sighed as he saw the younger Jedi wince before he walked up." That may be, but he's, he's my son. Ben…what happened?"

"That Ren wackjob brought me here after his mechanical buddies pulled a fast one on me." The younger Jedi answered tensely." Rey was telling the truth, she has more hidden talent than anyone I ever seen. But anyway, I figured it was you guys, even now Jacen would hide himself in the Force."

"Even now, Jacen only reacts to what he feels is worth reacting to." Luke answered sadly." Ben…even now do you think Jacen's path is the right one after how he's treated you?"

"We don't have time for this!" The Grand Master's son cried out." It won't matter whose ideas are right if we all get blown up dad! Look, stopping this Star-Killer base is all that matters right now, so as long as we both agree to that I'll work with you without any complaints."

"Heh…I'm glad you're at least practical about things Ben. We can use your help, we need all the extra lightsabers cutting power cords if we can pull this off in time."

BB-8 had rolled up to Rey to show how happy he was to reunite with her, till he suddenly twitted out something in an alarmed pitch. Everyone saw a flash of blue light before James saw a large blue laser suddenly coming down from above.

The Enji Master cursed before quickly using his magnetism magic to rip up the door he just entered and flung it at the incoming energy beam.

As an explosion roared out a cold voice cried out," There is no more time left for you homs! Its time you submit to your fate to be extinct!"

Everyone braced themselves as Egil descended down from a hole in the chamber, again in his massive Yaldabaoth battle armor. The leader of the Mechon army saw everyone get ready to fight and just sneered as Faced Nemesis and Ebony Nemesis floated down at his sides." The countdown for Star-Killer Base's firing process has begun and I will ensure nothing interferes with it! I'll concede you're a powerful lot, but this is the end!"

Shulk grit his teeth before he ran up and pointed the Monado at the leader of the forces that caused him so much suffering." It is the end, for you Egil! I won't let you commit cosmic genocide, even if you can meddle with the Monado's power I'll stop you no matter what!"

The blond man with the exotic red sword had the energy around his blade and charged right for the mechanical villain. Before he could attempt to strike Face Nemesis intercepted him, and driven by resolve Shulk did not waste a second thrusting the blade at the interloper. As an explosion sound was heard Egil just sneered." Is your drive _really_ that absolute heir to the Monado? Heh…the defects you homs have will be your undoing!"

Shulk grit in defiance and prepared to unleash a follow up attack, till he realized his slash carved the head of his target's body off and that it was still standing. Shulk froze as he realized how good that was because there was an women inside the robotic body, and the blond women was Shulk's child hood lover that was presumed dead, Fiora.

Shulk nearly dropped the Monado as he blurted out,"What the…Fiora? No…this is impossible, I saw her die! Why…why could I not see this with the Monado?"

Egil chuckled darkly as he once more had his _Apocrypha Generators_ surround him to ensure that he was protected from the effects of the Force."I've used my power to prevent you from seeing the future. No, you saw my blood thirsty servant Mumkhar stab her.

And yet…he did not stab her _quite_ deep enough, at least deep enough for me to repair her, then improve her! I knew the best way to attack Zanza's champion, was the heart! You homs are your emotional decencies will be your undoing, _that_ is why you are obsolete! Chose now, can you destroy what you love to kill what you hate? Or are you just going to prove why you're the weaker species?"

Shulk saw Fiora have a blank stare as she pointed her daggers at him, causing him to loosen his grip. Reyn saw his best friend stagger before he tensed up."Oy…don't lose your wits now man! It's just some cheap fake that's insulting her memory, don't let him trip you up!"

"Your wrong, it's the real one, I can feel it Reyn! No…I did all of this to save her! How can I, huh?"

As Shulk hesitated Fiora did not waste a moment to strike, however before she could five energy arrows suddenly flew by and hit her in her limbs and chest and blasted her into the nearby wall.

Shulk saw the arrows suddenly morph into an energy net that released lighting to paralyze Fiora before he saw James walk past him and clear his throat." Sorry to cut off your big dramatic reunion Shulk, but we really don't have time to deal with melodrama at the moment, every second counts. Don't worry, when the one giving her commands is neutralized we will have time to figure out how to restore her to her true self one way or another."

Shulk paused for a moment before he nodded, before the two saw Egil growl with anger and try and shatter the two by swinging his giant sword at them. As they dodged, Egil 's other brainwashed servant was trying to finish terminating her previous assignment, Ben Skywalker.

As Luke and the others were distracted by Egil's assault Vestara quickly dived in on Ben and unleashed a barrage of lighting fast lightsabers strikes.

Luke's son once more embraced the Force to strike back, once more slashing off the helmet once more of to see the face of the women he was falling for. As he saw how driven she was he blurted out," Snap out of this Vestara! You don't have to be this melodramatic droid's slave!"

"It does not matter." The women from the Sith tribe coldly responded."My entire existence is about killing Jedi, there is _no_ escape! Ben Skywalker…you have to die! I must, AH!"

Vestara was about to try and smash her target when suddenly a blasted bolt struck her in the back. Vestara swerved around to see none other than Mara Jade looking at her before the older women smirked."Listen lady, I know all about having a last command stuck in your head but you get to decide your own destiny girl! Still, if you're having something stuck in your head I can help smack it out of yah!"

Mara suddenly dived at the women and struck with her own light saber. While Vestara blocked the strike Mara kicked her in the face and then used the Force to pin her to a wall.

As Vestara cried out in rage the red-haired women flicked her hair back."Hey Artoo…think you can be handy and do your think to deactivate the programming stuff in this cyborg to shut her up?"

The astromech droid whistled in responds before going over and plugging in to the port on Vestara's body to turn off the commands Egil was sending her. As he did, the owner of the droid and his son looked at Mara in shock, because both feared that she was dead. Ben just had his eyes widen before blurting out," Mom…your alive?"

"What…do I _look_ like a Force Ghost to you? It's kind of a long story, but I was going after Jacen when…the world disappeared. Then a lot of things happened, but I heard you were captured so I blocked everything else out.

Looks like I missed a lot eh Ben? You getting all hot and heavy with a dark side user or something? Aw…finding love when you're trying to kill each other makes me all nostalgic for when I and your dad, huh?"

Mara was cut off as Ben suddenly hugged her."Mom…I was so worried you died. It was my fault you were going after Jacen alone. I…"

The former Emperor's Hand patted her son on the head." Don't worry about it Ben…I know you been trying to find your own way, and Jacen took advantage of that to try and shape you in his image. Sure as hell disagreed with that but, guess we were both struggling to figure out how to raise a son eh? Isn't that right farm boy?"

Mara turned around and saw Luke looking at her with a haunted look as he just muttered,"Mara…are you real? You're really, alive?"

Mara realized how distraught Luke looked, and saw his beard before she raised an eyebrow."Geeze Skywalker, did just thinking I die really cause you to fall to pieces? I'm touched I guess but, did not think you would take it so hard you grow a hobo beard."

"Its…not that Mara… a lot of things have changed in this fractured world. Sorry, there is no time to explain."

"I heard that this place was crazy, guess it is a mess eh? Well, crazy or not, still not going to let Jacen or the man who kidnapped my son get away."

"Jacen…do you know where he is?"

"Yah…he's trying to take control of this eyesore of a super weapon for himself. He thought I would not amount to anything more than a distraction, guess we got to put him in his place eh? Ah…but first guess getting the angry killer droid out of the way takes priority."

Mara took out her lightsaber and deflected an incoming energy blast as they saw Egil fighting the Enji. Not wasting time, Jade, Tear, Natalie, and Luke all unleashed their Mystic Art attacks at the leader of the Mechon.

Egil 's barrier endured the blast, but the explosion caused a small opening in the force-field, an opening that was big enough for James to unleash a Steel Schider arrow and destroy one of the Apocrypha Generators.

The inorganic man gave his attackers a death glare as he was pelted with projectiles, before his sword begun to glow."Pitiful... Annoying... BUGS! You filthy worms will _never_ defeat me! I shall teach you how inferior your kind truly is!"

Egil then had Yaldabaoth fire lasers in all directions to try and destroy everyone in his sight, and tried to smash his targets as they evaded his barrage of projectiles. As James and the others moved as fast as they could to stay one step ahead they were too busy noticing that Han, Chewbacca, Lando and Jonny Gat's group had managed to arrive from an entrance to the right. Egil was in the way of Mara and Ben so all he could see was some of his allies firing back at the giant mechon.

The pilot of the Millennium Falcon quickly saw the light in the sky was getting dimmer before he saw were all the energy was going. He then glanced at the duffel bag he had, and the thermal detonators inside before he looked at his longtime friends."

We may not have big enough guns to blow everything up, but if we can just sneak around long enough to cause one of these energy pillars to blow up and fall on the big guy that can go a long way. Gat…you guys know enough about bombs to plant them on every part of the nearby pillar?"

"Yah kidding me Solo?" The Saints Row Gangster retorted," It's my specialty! C'mon, lets blow this joint!"

Lando chuckled as he took one of the bombs." Han old buddy, if you were careless about the bombs now's the time to know. Hell, might be better off if we left this to Luke and his new pals."

"Maybe…or maybe this is the best shot, are last shot! C'mon, still got a job to do."

As Chewie responded with a series of emphatic moans Lando nodded. The three friend's eyes met and as each of them knew what they had to do they went and did it.

Thankfully Egil was to distracted to notice. As Shulk, Dunband, and James attacked him from three directions Egil swung his massive sword to knock back the Ultima spell James unleashed and also block the swords strikes at the same time." The state of the universe is in disarray. I must eliminate the cause of this disorder and restore things to its original form. This is my duty. Nay, the will of the…huh?"

Egil saw one of the larger pillars was ripped right out of the wall and was sent right for him. He quickly vaporized it, only to realize to late that was a feint as Jacen suddenly descended from the ceiling at an enhanced speed vie the Force to land on Egil, and swiftly slice in half the head of the Yaldabaoth mech.

Egil glared at Jacen, only for the fallen Jedi to give him an even harsher glare." The cause of this disorder indeed must be purged Egil. Alas, it's you fanatics, ironically, the inorganic ones that are the cause. Checkmate Egil, what you thought would be your salvation, will be your downfall."

Everyone quickly braced themselves for Jacen 's sudden appearance before Egil snarled and tried to stab Jacen with his machines tail and as his target parried the glowing edge of said tail with his lightsaber the metallic man gashed his teeth." Jacen Solo, I give you credit for having as much focus as a machine. However, despite your tricks are you willing to pay for victory with your life?"

"For this? Not quite. However, _he_ is!"

Suddenly one of the Starkiller clones Jacen brought with him yelled furiously and jumped down from the sky. Egil swore before firing at the new arrival, only for Starkiller to yell,"JUNO!"

The crazed clone reflected the incoming lasers with his twin lightsabers and then yelled before he tried to stab Egil in the face. His target promptly had a spike extend from his mech's tail and impale the crazed clone. While he coughed up blood he still slashed at the tail, causing wires to be exposed while he screamed," Must…save, JUNO!"

While the dying slashes of the clone only cut up part of the surface metal, Jacen grinned as he saw his target was distracted, and with his free hand unleashed a powerful volt of Force Lighting into the exposed wiring with enough power to unleash the force of a EMP blast.

Egil cried out in horror as most of his systems were blown out. As he fell to the ground it took all of his strength to grasp on to the floor and not fall into the massive pit below as he cursed out," Who the bloody hell is Juno?"

Jacen chuckled as he landed in front of him with his lightsaber pointed at his face." That would be his, or at least the original Galen Marek's lover. _Naturally_ Juno Eclipse is not here, but he thought she was in your hand, since I put that Force Illusion in his mind for, _extra_ motivation."

"Damn you…you bastard." "Spare me…I'm just making use of my pawns in every way I can. You're like the Vong…you have a natural advantage and you thought that made you superior, but it made you sloppy, allowing for someone creative to exploit that, like myself. Now as a logical being you surely must see your finished now. The question remains, how many others will be able to see things logically to advert a final _painful_ judgment?"

The Grand Master of the Jedi saw a few more Star Killer clones run in alongside Tahiri before he gave a wary sigh." So…you insist on this no matter what Jacen?"

Mara narrowed her eyes and saw another Starkiller clone fall out of the ceiling. He locked eyes with Mara, at once roared out," JUNO!" And charged at her with two lightsabers. As he closed in Mara cut off down the bridge he was running on, and as he took a enhanced Force leap she shot him in the head before he could react.

As he fell to the abyss she snickered, then glared at her nephew."Starkiller…the project the Emperor had before he entrusted more to the Emperor Hands, like me, before he decided to value a Force scalpel over Force hammers.

Well, I don't know about the original but theses clones are so crazed they are more like beasts then anything, powerful, but stupid. You're really digging to the bottom of the barrel eh Jacen? Think if you gather everything Sith related you will be as big and bad as Palpatine?"

"I have surpassed Darth Sidious and _all_ other lords of the Sith Mara." Jacen coldly uttered." To at last bring a lasting order, a lasting peace. And now, for the sake of my dream, for the sake of true peace, I will cut down all imposters as Darth Cadeus, the one who will give judgment to all _sinners_!"

Jaina and a few others all prepared to yell something, when a door opened to the right, and Kylo Ren entered the massive chamber. Everyone had various cautious reactions as the leader of the Knights of Ren entered the room, and for a few moments the masked man nearly seemed hesitant, uncertain, before he walked down the large bridge leading to the central platform.

Han looked at Ren, and saw everyone looking at him, he saw Chewie, Lando, and Gat all above on higher platforms and for a moment thought he could back out of what his heart was telling him to do. However, the promise he made to Leia override any thing his head tried to think of. Thus he walked out from the pillar and advanced to the edge of the walkway before he called out,"Ben!"

Everyone froze for various reasons, and for a moment Luke's son raised an eyebrow."The hell is Han shouting at _me_ for?"

"Not you Ben. He was talking about a _different_ Ben." Luke responded before he suddenly grasped his head in pain, as clashing memories surged through his head.

Tear looked around before looking at James at confusion."Did, Mister Grim return as well? It, does not seem that way."

James quickly readied his bow and pointed it at the new arrival." He's talking about Kylo Ren Tear. Get ready for anything everyone."

Everyone waited to see what was going on as Ren, who was motionless for a few seconds, suddenly walked right for Han." Han Solo." Kylo Ren muttered as he kept staring across the older man." I've been waiting for this day for a long, _long_ time."

"Take off that mask." Han's tone was a mix of command and empathy."You don't need it. Not here. Not with me."

"What do you think you'll see if I do take it off?"

Han moved forward slightly."The face of my son."

James saw those around Luke react with various forms of shock. Jaina just raised an eyebrow before throwing out a confused," The hell is dad talking about? Wait, did, this crazy world, bring Anakin back? No…don't tell me that wackjob is my brother!"

"Not quite Jaina." Luke uttered with pained breaths." Jaina, Mara, Ben, Kyp, there was something I wanted to avoid telling you. But, I can't any longer. The life we lead, is not the only life I had, it's not the _only_ memories of the life I, Han and Leia had.

We, have had memories of another life ever since we arrived in this Battle World. And, I know this is hard to stomach but Kylo Ren is from those other memories, as Han and Leia's only child in this history, _Ben Solo_."

Luke's son had his jaw drop before blurting out," Dad if this is some sick joke to pay me back for working with Jacen, it's not funny. The hell are you saying, in this "other" life I don't exist?"

Before Luke could answer Ren, who had paused when Han made his demand suddenly chuckled darkly."Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father." Ren's reply was replete with pity. And anger."So, I destroyed him. But such a small, insignificant request is easily granted."

Reaching up, he slowly removed the mask. For the first time Han saw the face of his true son as a grown man, and it jolted him. Mara saw Ren, Ben Solo's oily lanky face and just snored." Now I know your joking farm boy. C'mon, this kid does not look a damn thing like either Han _or_ Leia!"

"Mara…you have to trust me on this one. This is a whole other life time, a life that unfolded _very_ differently for me, Han, and Leia."

"Wait…are you saying I'm not part of this other life Luke?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. The memories of the two lives, they still are so entangled. I, I was, I am so much more, AH!"

Luke glanced at Rey, and felt another surge of pain. As he recovered Han just walked up to Ren and steeled himself as he saw how erratic the man's exposed face was. "I don't by that Ben, that's what Snoke wants you to believe. My son is still alive. I'm looking at him right now."

As he got closer Ren just had his eye twitch before his eyes blazed." No! The Supreme Leader is wise. He knows me for who I am, and who I can become. He knows you for what you really are, Han Solo. Not a general, _not_ a hero. Just a small-time thief and smuggler. Just a loser."

A trace of a bitter grin flashed across Han's face as he slowly walked up to the lanky man in black." Well, he's got _that_ part right. Snoke's using you for your power, manipulating your abilities. When he's gotten everything, he wants out of you, he'll crush you. Toss you aside. You know it's true. If you have half the ability, half the perception that I know you do, you know that I'm telling you the truth. Because unlike hi, I have nothing to gain from it."

Ren hesitated.

"It's too late." He said.

"No, it's not." Halfway across the walkway now, Han continued to move forward, smiling." Never too late for the truth. Leave here with me. Come home. We may each have wanted more out of us but this is what we got, this is our family." Without the slightest trace of malice or deception, he cast a dagger." Your mother misses you."

A strange sensation touched the younger man's cheeks. Something long forgotten. Dampness. Tears. "I want, I want to be free of this _pain_. Its tearing me apart inside!"

Jaina saw how erratic Ben Solo looked before she tensed up."Damn it whatever force trick this joker has on you wake up dad! Just look at him and you can tell that twitchy murderer is _not_ your family! This is some sick joke right!?"

Jacen chuckled darkly before adding," I'll have to agree with my twin for the first time in a long while, this farce is pathetic."

James grimaced as Han was right in his line of sight." Damn it Han…you're in the way of my aim, just think for a moment about what you're doing!"

Han glanced at his children from another timeline and grimaced." Jaina, Jacen, you two and your brother Anakin will _always_ have a place in my heart, but I can't turn my back on Ben. As hard as it is to explain to you guys, I know this is as real as it gets.

I never was going to be father of the year, I let everyone down but I admit, I was frustrated your not the son I wanted, and was too weak at times to handle that, and could only think of running away from my pain, from my responsibilities. C'mon Ben…let's move on from here and live up to life together.

Ren looked at himself and muttered,"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." Ren moved out onto the walkway toward Han." Will you help me?"

"Yes," Han told him. "Anything."

Halting an arm's length from his father, Ren unclipped his lightsaber, looked down at it for a moment, and then extended it toward Han.

For an instant that seemed to extend into forever, nothing happened. Smiling, Han reached for the weapon. Then, as the light from outside was fully blocked by the flow of descending, accumulating dark energy, Ren ignited the lightsaber.

The fiery red beam lanced outward to pierce Han's chest from front to back. Everyone blinked for a moment, even Jacen found his jaw drop at how sudden the move was as suddenly Ren muttered," Thank you," with a tone that was as dark as the darkness around him.

Jaina, Chewey, Lando, and even Jonny Gat screamed at the top of their lungs as Ray whispered"No, no, no!"

As painful as the strike was, Han accepted without quite believing, and stared back into the face of the creature that had been his son. There was nothing to see there. Only darkness in the shape of a face: alien, unthinking, unfeeling, unloving. His knees buckled, the beam titled down with him as he crumpled.

Ren extinguished it. For another moment Han held on to the edge of the walkway. He coughed up blood before he glanced at where Luke, Jaina, Chewbacca, Lando, Rey and the others were. His eyes watered before he weakly blurted out,"I…I picked the wrong hand. It's all up to you kid. Leia…I"

Han then coughed up blood again before his strength left him, and he fell into the core of Star Killer Base. Any hope for James or one of the Jedi to grasp him with the Force or Magic was lost as Han's body was consumed by one of the power conducts, and vaporized.

Jacen saw his father turn to nothingness before he felt emotions he had not felt in a long time consume him _."No…not like this, not like this_!"

Ren seemed as stunned as everyone else by his own actions, and fell to his knees." _I did it…he's dead! Then why…why do I still feel the pain in my head? Why do I._ "

Ren was so caught up in what he was feeling he was totally oblivious to the roar of the enraged Wookie above, but he did feel the sting of the shot from the bowcaster as it slammed into his side, knocking him back on the walkway.

As Ren used the energy of the Dark Side to repress his wound and just had a blank look on his eyes. Lando held back tears before muttering,"You don't get to look sad, not after you just killed my best friend!"

Lando then shot Ren in the leg, causing the lanky man to wince before crying out,"Why are you mad about him? He was just,"

Jonny Gat cut him off as he shot Ren right in the gut before crying out,"I don't care how crazy you are you! You just murdered Han Solo in cold blood, you bastard! Man may have had his problems but more people liked him then will ever like you _you_ damn crazy loser! Waste this punk!"

The rest of the Saint Row Gangsters and the other soldiers opened fire, and only because of the modified enhanced armor that Davos and Egil gave Ren did he survive the barrage. While the blasts felt more like bee stings thanks to his enhanced armor, the words hurt him more as he blurted out,"Han Solo was a loser his entire life that only leeched off his betters! He got what he deserved, it was his fault for being such a disgrace! HIS FAULT!"

Jaina, Ben, and Rey could not control themselves and as Han's daughter ran down with enhanced speed she quickly turned on her lightsaber before yelling out,"Your right, it was his fault ever giving scum like you a chance. But I won't make that mistake! I'm going to break you as much as it takes to make you beg dad for forgiveness!"

Rey anxiously grasped her own lightsaber as she threw out a shaky,"Han Solo, helped me when no one else would! He was your father; how could you do that to him? You, you're a monster!"

Ren suddenly had a wild look in his eye before he snapped out and pounded his wound with his free fist like a ape,"You just don't know how the natural order is scavenger! Its not my fault, its their fault for pushing me this far! They lied to you, just like they lied to everybody! But I can show you the truth!"

Kylo Ren waved his hand and put thoughts into the girl from Jaku's head. Ray then saw a image of Luke Skywalker over a younger Ren, with a drawn Lightsaber. Ray saw the son of Han and Leia scream with raw anger before the image shattered.

Rey looked shocked as her vision returned to the present and saw that the lanky man had raw pain flash across his eyes before she whimpered." But, why would Master Skywalker try and kill you in cold blood?"

"He, my parents, everyone was afraid that I would get what is rightfully mine! Your confused, you _need_ a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force! After I make you suffer enough to submit!"

Ren went to strike, when suddenly his light saber was blocked by Jacen's. Ren snarled at being stopped and tried to stab Jacen with the right blade of his saber, before Jacen force shoved him, causing Ren to nearly get impaled by his own saber.

As he frantically pushed his energy sword back Jacen unleashed a lighting fast slash, that sliced through Ren's custom lightsaber and left a cut across the left side of his face.

Before he could even realize what happened Jacen unleashed a massive burst of Force Lighting. The blast hit Ren heard enough to knock him into the air and slammed him into the wall. Everyone was shocked to see the man that called himself Darth Cadeus slowly walk up to Ren, using the Force to slam him hard enough into the wall to dent it before he made sure the two sons of Han Solo could look each other in the eye."

"Before I kill you, vermin, I want to know something. I was prepared to kill Ha, to kill _my_ father in the name of peace. I, already fired on the Millennium Falcon because I thought they were obstacles to peace. I was committed to killing my parents, I killed their Noghri body guards Cakhmaim and Meewalh with the blast and I would not have wavered if the Star Destroyer assault killed them. But _only_ if it was for justice. Yes...while I prepared to sacrifice everything that I loved for the greater good, it _had_ to have purpose!

You killed Han Solo for no reason other than pure desire, for sheer emotional impulse. So tell me Kylo Ren…how many wars did _you_ go through to transform you into something more sadistic then me, then someone who went through the Embrace of Pain and all kinds of hell?"

Ren was still for a moment, before he blurted out laughing. He looked like he was just told a funny joke before he titled his head." Han Solo had to die for a very good purpose faker! He had to die because _every_ moment he existed disgusted me! What wars I endured? There were no wars, till _I_ started one. Yes…the galaxy was so peaceful, so fully infested with hypocritical, lazy heretics. So, I helped Snoke start the First Order, _and_ the war, to shut them all up, to give _every_ last one of them what they deserved!"

This response caused Jacen to look bewildered, before he grasped his fist."You're telling the truth, you're not even trying to hide your thoughts! How, how could someone who lived in an era of peace become so, depraved?"

Ren's fury started to build as the ground crumbled around him."What's the value of peace when it only is helpful to weak maggots? Its _only_ in war could people truly understand the depths of my power! Mo, Leia Solo spent my entire childhood caring for those worthless hypocrites, and Han Solo tried avoiding me as much as he could because he thought I was,"Difficult". Bah…it's his fault for being so weak in the face of his superior!

Luke was afraid of my power, that's why he held me back, that's why he and everyone else hid that I was related to Darth Vader, the most feared man in the galaxy! Only Snoke saw me for what I could be! He was the only one who offered what I wanted! That's why, I killed _all_ of Luke's so-called "next generation of Jedi".

That's why I destroyed the New Republic Mother cared about so much! Because what I wanted, was to make all those inferior maggots who mocked me for not being "as likeable" or as" hot" as Han Solo or as "dependable" or" nice" as Luke Skywalker, to pay! The weakness his blood gave me was so annoying, but at last I killed him to purge any lingering hold the light had on my head so that I could do what I wanted without hesitation!

Yes…everyone that called me a awkward loser behind my back must pay, that's why I want to kill everyone and everything that dares deny me what should be mine! I'll destroy existence itself if that what it takes, and remake it so that everyone worships me, as they should!"

Jacen raised an eyebrow for a moment, before a cold anger swept through him."I blamed Luke and my parents and everyone else for not being strong enough to do what was needed to keep from wars to keep happening.

I never would have dreamed, that if I lived in a peaceful world I might have turned into a spoiled crazed brat like _you_! You, you're the worst kind of scum there is. You don't deserve to make the,"

Ren's anger suddenly exploded before he unleashed a Force wave so powerful that he broke out of Jacen's Force hold and pushed him, and everyone in the room back. As the very chamber started to crack Ren suddenly had an aura of darkness form around him.

His eyes glowed red, and the same half-infinity symbol that had so far appeared on Superboy-Prime, Dio, and Ultron-Sigma appeared before he bellowed out,"SHUT UP! I'm stronger than them, so I'm better than them! That's _all_ that matters, everything else is a lie made up by the weak!

All your big talk about sacrificing personal gain for a better world is all just talk your making to make yourself feel better about what you do you fake hypocrite! I don't care what you or anyone else thinks, because the all mighty Rabum Alal said he thought I was correct, that _I_ spoke the truth!

He thought I deserved to win, that's why he gave me part of his power and promised to make me one of his Dimensional Nihilo Generals as long as I come out on top! And I will win, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Everyone saw eight sets of purple holed wings of energy form around Ren before Kyp muttered a stressed,"The hell is this? Does wherever he come from have this kind of trippy dark side power?"

James remembered what Ben told him about the battles during the Incursion before he winced."No Master Duron, this power seems to be one that is only bestowed to those that the Beyonder choses to be his champions. Though why he, out of all others was chosen I cannot say."

"It's because of his purity." Ramathel stated. As everyone looked to her the Black Swan followed up with,"Kylo Ren may have had inferior skills to the one that calls himself Darth Caedus, but his hate, his pure obsession for his desired world was absolute, unlike Jacen. His hate for everyone and everything was enough for him to want to destroy the entire universe and everyone in it without flinching.

His hate was enough to make him a dimensional catalyst, and my master decided he was worthy enough to be bestowed the _Vollständig_ , and vie the _Auswählen_ ritual be given the mark of the _Biskiel_ , the one who sets the balance of god."

As this info sank in to all around her Jacen had finished thinking about what Ren said and just looked at his hands."Your wrong, you know _nothing_ about me scum! I was willing to renounce every bond I had if it meant securing a better future! I was…"

Before he could finish Ren suddenly had a broadsword of raw red energy form in his hand, and lunged to thrust his sword near the Sith Lord's heart. Before he could another lightsaber blocked the strike, and Jacen saw it was his sisters.

Jaina just glared back at Ren before she chuckled bitterly."To be brutally honest Jacen, even if you told everyone, _including_ yourself that you were going full Sith for the good of everyone, I never bought it. Deep down I think you were just angry that everyone liked Anakin better then you because well, he was just more easy going and so you were lashing out at a society that would not accept you.

But, all of that is _nothing_ compared to how unstable this freak is. Unless you want to die with him get out of my way Jacen, I don't care what it takes I'm going to kill this bastard for what he did to dad!"

"I'm tired of your barking you stupid girl!" Ren snapped out." It's your fault you're too stupid to know how inferior you are! But I'm going to make you suffer till you kneel before me!"

The man chosen by the Beyonder to be one of his Dimensional Nihilo Generals swerved his new blade of solid red energy around to try and impale Jaina in the heart. However, Jacen swiftly blocked the strike with his lightsaber.

As Ren glared at him Jaina's twin uttered a cold,"I'm going to make sure no one ever kneels to you ever again you pathetic dog. Jaina…despite the many, disagreements we had as of late, I think we can both agree that this, offense to all force users, if not life itself _has_ to die.

For father's sake, I'll stomach fighting alongside you again if it means this fool is shut up faster. No matter what, this man's ambitions cannot become reality. Despite all the pain my actions have caused, I refuse to be on the same page as this clown. I refuse, for my final acts to be as a monster."

Jaina wondered for a moment if her brother was setting up some sort of trap. But then she realized Jacen was opening up the twin bond they use to share in the Force before she smirked." Well what you know, we have the same thoughts in mind again after all. Fine then, for dad!"

Ren snarled and was about to extend his hand when Ben Skywalker suddenly jumped down and started firing at the taller more deranged Ben with his Blaster. The son of Luke Skywalker saw the man who shared his name have veins form on his head before he grit his teeth." Let me get a piece of him to! I have to get him back for last time, and now I have to make him pay for making my name look bad! Even with all his fancy tricks we have to show him the pride we have in are skills and all that Jedi stuff. Hell, even Sith stuff compared to whatever the hell this guy is."

Jacen eyed his apprentice carefully before he sighed." Ren's power is out of your league Ben. But, I can still make you be a factor, if you listen to my instructions carefully. Kylo Ren…your rage won't be enough, for the sake of my dream, it will never be able to be enough!"

Ren just yelled and had his aura explode as he tried to crush everything around him." I had enough of all of you! It does not matter if every last one of you team up, your all fakers, I'm the only true _heir_ to Darth Vader! Jedi, Sith, I'm going to erase ever trace of all who did the Force in the past so people will stop comparing me to them! Yes, no Jedi or Sith, no light or dark side, there will _only_ be the almighty Kylo Ren, those that worship him, and the heretics that suffer and die for opposing him! It's not my fault your suffering, it's your fault for not knowing your place! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT SO DIE!"

Ren lashed out and attacked the three at once, and also had his wings act as energy blades to try and slash everyone apart at once. However, Jacen showed his resolve to work with his sister was true as he protected her from an incoming slash and attacked with enough cold precision to make Ren walk back.

Mara was one of the many shocked to see this sight before she chuckled bitterly." I never thought I'd see those twins fight alongside each other again. Then again…never thought Han would be killed by some demented secret son of his. I still seem to be missing a lot of things. Still, proud of my boy not backing down to this freak."

James chuckled before throwing a wry," It's too bad my friend Ben is not here, he would be so annoyed that this unstable scum shared his name he would most likely take him down with one hit. Alas, we will have to end this madness as quick as we can, we can't let Han's death be for nothing."

Jade winced before he cleared his throat." That man's mad desires must indeed be stopped but, at the same time Jacen Solo's still a problem as well. Are you sure we should not wait and let them kill each other?"

James eyed Jacen closely, and saw that for the first time he had true passion in his face before he closed his own eyes."They both are threats Jade true, but right now we don't know the extent of the power Ren has thanks to the Beyonder and so we need every asset we can make use of. I'll put it this way, I did a quick scan and Jacen's hue is very dark red, but its erratic at the moment.

Meanwhile, Ben Solo's is pitch black. There is no salvation nor reasoning with him, he is a man so entrenched in his own personal desire that divine intervention aside nothing will change his stance, or his views now. And such genocidal ambitions, must be stopped."

"Got that right whoever you are." Mara threw out tartly before she looked at her husband, who had been crippled with extreme head pain since Han died." Not going to let my son fight that freak alone, so let's get down there already! Get it together Luke are son's in danger! Whatever pain your feeling I know you been through worst!"

"Its…just, my very existence…feels unstable, like the Force is trying to split me in half! But…your right, I have to stop, Ben, to save Ben! I will end this madness once and for all!"

James nodded before he and the rest of the group prepared to go down to help when suddenly the entire chamber shook."No…you will not stop _anything_ Luke Skywalker. I will not allow it!"

Everyone was caught off guard as they felt a massive malevolent will, before the entire structure they were on was suddenly ripped right out and ripped up and out of the room before anyone could react.

The platforms that Chewbacca, and even Egil were on were also ripped up and flown out of the chamber. Jacen, Jaina, Rey, and Ben only had a few moments of shock before they had to force themselves to evade Ren's attacks.

Just as James prepared a spell to cancel the effects he nearly was thrown to the ground as the platform stopped. The Enji Master, along with everyone else looked at their new surroundings and only saw that they were in a large throne room like chamber with giant statues of imposing figures surrounding them.

Mara looked around before raising an eyebrow."The hell we at now? This, almost looks like one of Palpatine's throne rooms."

"Sharp as ever Mara Jade Skywalker. However, you're not in Palpatine's throne room, you're in _mine_!"

Everyone looked in front of them, and saw the source of the voice was Snoke. The red haired women saw the bald, wounded alien slowly walking forward before she raised an eyebrow." Alright seriously who the hell is this clown? Just, want to know who I'm going to kill and all."

James saw how calm Snoke was and slowly pointed his bow at him."I don't know but you might say I have a bad feeling about this. I can sense, a tremendous source of darkness swelling in him, just itching to burst out."

Everyone was shocked as Egil coughed out before he struggled to get back up after Jacen's assault." Snoke…what are you doing now?"

 _This_ …is Snoke?" Tahiri, who was also swept up with the rest muttered." This is the leader of the First Order? Even Jacen never got an image of what he looked at, but thought he would be, more than this."

Luke saw Snoke look at him, and just widened his eyes in shock."No…like with Yoda and the others, physical appearances mean nothing. I could not figure it out before, but the presence I felt lingering around Ren, the darkness that was luring him, it's the same as yours! Leia said she felt a dark force lingering around Ben, since the moment he was born.

I was not sure what to make of it, but she was right all along. Snoke…despite Ben Solo's mental issues its still your fault for pushing him to the dark side! This is all because of you, why did you do all of this?"

Guy grimaced before he got into a fighting stance and powered up enough to have his sword glow."Does it really matter? Either he's just some random power-hungry punk or he wants revenge for some _other_ power-hungry punk you took down before!"

Snoke chuckled before uttering a wry," Oh I have more than a petty reason to see you suffer, Luke Skywalker. We never met before, but my life's work has been to bring ruination to everything you hold dear. It's not, _personal_ per say, more like just that what you are is the prime obstacle to my ambitions.

I spent lifetimes sculpting the ultimate demise not just of you, or even your legacy, but of the Light Side itself. And now, at last all the pieces are in position. So now, it's time for you so called champions of the light, to be forced to face your checkmate."

Before anyone could respond everyone suddenly saw the Sith Meditation Sphere descend and land behind Snoke. Mara saw the eyeball like ship stop before she winced."Damn it, last thing we need is that eyesore! So, spent your whole life plotting revenge? Your just like Palpatine then. I guess you're a Sith like him!"

"Oh…you are sharp my dear, no wonder he favored you. Well, in one timeline at least. But your wrong, I'm not like Sheeve Palatine. No, for _I'm_ the one who taught Darth Sidious _everything_ about the Dark Side of the Force."

As Mara, and everyone else felt a chill creep down their spine the Sphere suddenly floated right above Snoke." _At last…the prime candidate to make the will of the Sith be realized has been found. Apologizes, for not sensing you earlier,_

 _Master Plagueis_."

Mara froze as she heard that name, before she at once turned on her lightsaber again."The hell is this? I heard that name before. Back when I served Palpatine, he told me stories of the Sith Lord who knew how to stop people from dying, and admitted he was _his_ master! But, he killed him!"

Snoke laughed before he sprouted a vicious grin."He thought he did yes, and he nearly did. But he could not even realize his own dog Maul did not die when he first thought, he underestimated my power. I survived, for one purpose.

To ensure the true victory over the darkside! Ship…you did well to be diligent in the purpose I gave you all those years ago, but now it's time for the final phase! Give me the power, to ensure the final victory of the dark side!"

The Sith Meditation Sphere glowed before wires burst out of it to wrap around Plagueis, and draw him in, merging directly with the Sith Lord's body. A few tense moments later the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and the one who trained Darth Sidious fully fused with the living ship, now having the ship's wings as his own, with the ship's eye now on his chest, his entire body now clad in blood red armor and his face now shaped itself to have the taller head and other features of his original thin Muun species.

Plagueis glanced down at everyone as his hands crackled with energy."This Battle-World was not part of my plans but I long since learned to adapt and make use of new situations. It's taken an eternity, but it's time the Jedi and all who share their foolish mantra will face their ultimate destiny.

Its time, to bring the final conclusion to the struggle between the bright Ashla and dark Bogan, between the light and the dark side, and the legacy of the Skywalker bloodline once and for all! Its time, to shape existence to how it should be, yes, governed by the edicts of the _Sith_!"

Mara saw James looking disturbed and Luke still looking wracked with pain before she gave the Master of her former master a deadly look." To hell with you! We are not following some grand demented script you been writing! No matter what you had planned, I'm going to take my life, and my family back!"

James winced, feeling guilty about the state of Mara's existence before he powered up enough to have his aura flare out." Yes...no matter how long you waited Sith Lord...the time has come for you to realize that patience is not always rewarded, and that the time for you to answer for your crimes has at last come."

Plaguesis merely raised his hand, before wires poured out of his body to strike the ground around him, and the energy from Starkiller Base itself flowed into him. As more and more power crackled around his body." I have endured enough naive prattle in my long life, and soon I will see to it that soon it will never bother me again. Your the kind that need the final lesson on what is the true nature of existence boy."

"I can already see its futile to debate with someone who's thought he's been right for centuries. For the sake of everything me and my comrades have worked for, I'll just prove the strength of my conviction as it shoots you down."

 **Authors Notes** : Well, I know this is quite a long chapter, there were a lot of things I wanted to get done and could not figure out a good break point, haha, I don't plan to have many more as long as this one, hopefully I can stick to that.

So yes, lets get to some of the new guys just in case. I know I threw in a lot of Gundam guys like McGillis Fareed and Rustle from Gundam Iron Blood Orphans as throw away cameos, I mostly wanted to express my frustration at how, poorly I felt that Gundam series ended up, a dragged out bitter mess to say the least, 00 still is the most recent good one in my eyes, which is sad since that's over a decade old now.

The Yggdrasil was a mobile armor from Gundam _Reconguista in G_. Just wanted to point out how silly having a giant red pyramid that shot energy branch beams. Oh well, Reconguista was a mess but still more fun then AGE, and less cringe worthy then Gundam Orphans.

Meanwhile, I threw in the famous Predators because I figured might as well have Samus have a hunt with the so called elite hunters, thankfully Metriod Samus Returns came out just in time for a few new ideas from the series proper lol.

Meanwhile, I suppose the biggest things are, Kylo Ren and Snoke. I know that there is a good shot that both of them are going to be vastly different when Fate of the Jedi comes out, I might change this depending on what we learn.

Still for Snoke, there are so many things that point to him being Darth _Plagueis_ , hell even Snoke's theme is sort of like the theme Plagueis got in Revenge of the Sith. Yah I know JJ _Abrams_ says NOW that Snoke's his own dude, but well, JJ Abrams is a liar, he lied about Kahn in the Star Trek movie and, I'm not ruling out this being a troll move. Its because of this that, I'm really not happy that he's going to do Episode nine, sigh, we will see.

And well, I threw him fusing with the Sith Sphere because, I just wanted to see it get blown up at last lol.

As for Ren, if there is some chance they are going to make him redeemable in the next movie I might, alter things but, I'm having a really hard time seeing how after everything he does in Force Awakens that he's anything more then a deranged self absorbed emo git that is one step away from Tommy Wiesau in being able to be taken seriously, but we will see.

Well, that should be the gist of it, hope despite the lengh you enjoy how things unfold and tune in next time for _**Chapter 220: Crucible of the Divine Bloodlines!** _


	20. Chapter 220: The Winds of Possibility

_**Chapter 220: The Winds of Possibility, Strength of the Currents of Hope. **_

As everyone on the Star-Killer base frantically fought with everything they had to make sure the planet turned planet killer did not destroy their hopes, those not on the First-Order's base were even more tense as they could do little more than hope that their allies could make progress before the deadline. However, some did have ways of feeling what was going on for a distance, such as Leia.

Luke's sister had only been able to sense faint feelings vie the Force, however, the moment her son killed her husband, Leia felt a volt, followed by a vision that gave her a picture so clear it's like she was right alongside Luke, Chewbacca, Lando, James, and all the others as she felt the man she loved gave one last mental outreach before his presence vanished entirely. Leia had a mental image of the sadistic look Ren had, the look her own son had as he killed his father, and cried out with such despair that all the very focused Jedi Masters around her were broken out of there trance.

The fishy Cilghael instantly went to her friend's side."Leia…by the Force what happened?"

The former princess of planet Alderaan used all of her mental will to repress her sobs before she gave a sorrowful glance to the Mon Calamari Jedi Master. "It's Han…I felt his last moments, I saw them. He was killed."

Everyone looked shocked as Corrin Horn looked grim."With how close you were I won't doubt the bound you had in the Force. I'm so sorry Leia, I won't pretend to understand the pain your feeling. That being said, as hard as it maybe we have to keep going! Could you tell us anything about what's going on? Are Luke, Jaina and are new pals ok?"

Leia looked like she was on the verge of vomiting before she slowly nodded." Luke and the others are ok, for now. But they are all endanger. His madness, his hate is on the verge of crushing everything around him. How…how could have it turned out like this? I knew I had to pay a price for living up to my responsibilities, but to have my own son worship the man I hated the most, and in ways do even _more_ damage than Darth Vader? Would have it been better if I just threw myself into the Death Star core to? It seems it would have been better for everyone."

Kyle Katarn looked like he was struggling to control his own emotions as he yelled out," Damn you Jacen! He thinks he is superior to everyone because he'd kill his own father? That just makes him a monster! No amount of Force skills can get him out of what he has coming! Still, we should be fighting with them, not just waiting here!"

"We have a task just as vital as the Grand Master Kyle." Cilghael uttered as she looked back up at the Mortis Monolith." In case we fail, only the power of the Mortis Monolith will be able to repel the firepower of the Star-Killer base. We just have faith, and focus so we can make sure it's ready. We have to, there is not too much time left to stop Jacen or the First Order."

Leia winced, not having the heart to tell the Jedi Masters she was not thinking about Jacen, but from her son from the true history, one where none of the Jedi around her existed. She just thought of the memories she had of Ben Solo, along with the other memories from the other timeline with the three children there.

Thinking of her son Anakin dying to the Vong in that timeline, and all the times she and Ben Solo had arguments, which were a lot, caused her to wipe her eyes." In my worst moments I blamed Han for how things turned out with our son, but I know that's not right.

He had a rough life that did little to prepare him for being a father, I did. But despite how loving Bail and Breha Organa were, I learned nothing from him on how to raise a child. I don't know how my _real_ mother Padmé Amidala, would have fared as a parent if she lived but, from what I heard I did not have her temperament, I had my fathers. Having spending so much of my life running from the Empire, even in a time of peace I never could get myself to stop running, to soften.

I spent so much time resisting that after a while I realized all I could do well was resist, repairing was something out of my skill range. I wanted to make a peaceful society so badly, but even after all the Jedi teachings Luke taught me, I could never figure out how to be at peace.

Han…I'm sorry, it was because I kept running away that things got so out of control. I just wanted to make a better future. I have to make one, so that it was not all for nothing. No, Han, I won't let everything you went through be for nothing, I won't!"

Leia's outburst of emotion caused the Mortis Monolith to glow. Suddenly, the massive mystical object shimmered with light before it suddenly floated into the air. As it grew brighter and brighter Kyle looked wearily at it." The Mortis Monolith at last finished charging? Is this legit? Talk about…good timing."

Cilghael saw how focused Leia suddenly looked before she gulped." It seems, Leia 's surge of emotion caused the Mortis Monolith to have enough energy to finish charging. Let's just hope it's not too late."

Snake and Raiden's comrade Otacon glanced at the data before he winced." If Snake was able to make it my worm virus might be able to slow down the Star-Killer base a bit but I have no idea how easily they can purge it since it seems a tad more advanced then _Arsenal Gear_. And as for your big Jedi thing, sorry to say I was overwhelmed just by the stuff Pysco Mantis pulled off, this is out of my league."

Leia saw the Mortis Monolith fly out of their base and head to the sky before she had a look of clarity in her eyes. "It _will_ work, I can feel it in the Force. The Force may have failed me from time to time, but I never have felt a stronger feeling in my life. Even if it can shatter multiple planets at once, Star-Killer base _still_ can't compare to the power of the Force itself. We…just have to have faith the others will make sure the rest of the enemies won't be able to get in the Monolith's way."

Kyle looked at his own lightsaber before he saw all the war ships still fighting in the sky." Guess we will see if the Force is really with us once and for all eh?"

C3P0 looked at the Jedi before he glanced up." Don't worry Princess. Based on how much the Force has helped Master Luke in the past I would say the odds of us surviving this are sixty six percent to one! What…that's _still_ more than half!"

Leia smirked as she patted her long time droid friend on the shoulder." Han would have been glad you at last figured out what humor is. Han…the odds of us winning are still too big to fail, it has to be!"

Leia reached out as hard as she could in the Force to her brother, and looked at the Mortis Monolith with hope.

* * *

As she did the Jedi were far from the only ones noticing the giant crystal now leaving the planet's atmosphere, some of the others were the ones that Jacen left on board the _Anakin Solo_ Star Destroyer to oversee the fleet battle, Skull-Face and Zinyak.

The skull faced man and the ruler of the Zin saw their _Rewloola_ class ships get blown up by the power of _the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X_ 's twin satellite cannons before suddenly the Mortis Monolith appeared in their view.

Zinyak saw the giant crystal float through space and shrug off energy blasts that incoming TIE fighters and others fired at it before he raised an eyebrow." So, the Jedi have their own pyramid like mobile armor thing? I see they had more variety then I thought, good for them I'll note that in the records, so people know after they are erased that they were not, _entirely_ drab."

Skull-Face looked at the results of the scans on the Mortis Monolith that his systems had done before he frowned." The readings, that's what Colonel Solo was talking about! This must be the Jedi weapon they were hiding this whole time! So…Luke Skywalker is making his final play eh?"

Zinyak glanced at the reports on Star-Killer base and grinned." It seems even these dogma loving fools must realize its the curtain call now. Yes, time for the winners to show whose ideas are superior."

"Yes…let the world be remade to how it should be at last, where the words of the truth are spoken and all lies stamped out." Skull-Face hissed out." When I win this grand game, if this godly host keeps his promise with my wish I will exterminate the English language. With this, I'll rid the world of infestation. All men will breathe free again - reclaim their past, present, and future.

This is no ethnic cleanser. It is a "liberator," to free the world and send it back to Zero. Let the world be. Sans lingua franca, the world will be torn asunder.

And then, it shall be free. People will suffer, of course a phantom pain. The world will need a new common tongue. A language of nukes. My Metal Gears shall be the thread by which all countries across all planets are bound together, in equality.

No words will be needed. Every man will be forced to recognize his neighbor. People will swallow their pain. They will link lost hands. And the world, the _universe_ will become one. This war _is_ peace."

Skull-Face continued to rant on for a bit about his life story, getting more manic by the second, so manic that he failed to realize that Zinyak was just looking at him before rolling his." And some called me melodramatic, I love a good Macbeth line as much as any good tyrant but this is just chewing the scenery. Well, long as he can keep his skull on straight long enough to take down all the pests. Silly Jedi, working so hard to bet everything on a mystical relic when it's the, oh?"

Zinyak 's own chewing of the scenery was cut off as the bridge's alarms flared up, as Zinyak, Skull-Face, and the others saw the massive living machine Elsenova, along with all the other Rusalki that sided with Leia had started flying around the Mortis Monolith. Elsenova saw that the _Anakin Solo_ was firing turbolasers and missiles at it before it took out all the incoming attacks with a large massive red energy blast from her own cannon. The Rusalki swiftly thrusted in the Star Destroyer's direction as all the weapons on her body appeared." The Mortis Monolith is a holy relic of Sudra, outsiders will not be allowed to tarnish it!"

Everyone onboard the bridge of the _Anakin Solo_ cringed as the Rusalki unleashed a barrage of attacks that put the Star Destroyer's shields to its limit. Zinyak saw all of the warning alarms flaring up and winced." So, you have giant worm women machines as your trump card Jedi? Well played. Ah well, this was not quite in my contract so…I think I'll um...strategically move to a well…more strategic location."

As he and the Zin in the command bridge slowly moved for the exit Skull-Face glared at the Rusalki as he focused all the forces he could gather to the new targets." You Rusalki think you're so cryptic but you told us plenty. You've known the pain of ages. And even now you think, as any person would, that this can't be happening. Is it education? Morals, faith? Just an imprint of a lifetime of stories? Face to face with oblivion, which is where you are, and you still think that…GUH!"

Skull-Face was cut off as the Star Destroyer was bombed yet again, with such intensity that one of the terminals blew up in his face. As the skull face man grasped his now burning face Zinyak rolled his eyes." Oh, give it a rest already! Adding dramatic flair makes it fun but this battle's not going to be decided by who can scream the loudest, even if these new arrivals can scream rather loudly."

Zinyak cringed as he saw Elsenova prepare to ram the Star Destroyer, and ran out of the cockpit just as the metallic being tackled the ship. One of the many who saw the black Star-Destroyer get hit hard enough for it to bend was Luxaar.

The leader of the Ganglion saw the other Rusalki viciously attacking anything that was a threat to the Monolith before he grasped the controls of his _Vita_ mech tightly." Damn it…. there is _nothing_ truly holy that comes from wretched humans! They must have tricked theses living machines like they conned everyone else in the course of their despicable existence! No matter what they try, the unsure will be cleansed today!"

The froggy throated alien man quickly had the _Vita_ fire off its Ether Megacannon to attempt to destroy the Mortis Monolith before the Rusalki could react. However, while he did fire before they could react, he quickly realized they were not the only ones protecting the Jedi's trump card as the Wing Zero suddenly burst in the direction of the blast and shoot it off course with a blast from its own Twin-Buster Rifle.

Heero quickly aimed for the Vita before uttering a cold,"Humans may have a bloody legacy, but they, we are a race that _still_ has room to grow. Get in the way, and you're just a target to be eliminated."

Luxxar saw the _Wing Zero_ fire at him before he had his Skull move out of the massive energy beam. As the other Gundam's closed in on him he cried out," I'm _not_ a mere target you filthy apes, I'm welding the divine vessel and you will die respecting its power!"

Luxxar had his mecha form a large energy sword before he swung it at the Wing Zero. Heero parried it with his mobile suit's own beam saber but his enemy's larger sword hit him hard enough to knock him back, but before Luxxar could try and finish him off he was hit back by a barrage of projectiles unleashed by the Destiny Gundam, the Gundam Leopard Destroy and the _MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane_ , causing the frog like alien to roar out,"Enough…your toys are nothing compared to true power! Let me show you what superior power _truly_ is!"

Luxxar forced his mecha to unleash all the power it could, causing it to transform. Its appearance shifted to a more slender, skinnier form. Because of it being made of dark matter, it's outer color became purple with a soft flowing/aura motion within its skin. Its armor is now shed and is moved to the back; it's fingers, body, and flight boosters in the previous form shifted to form wings that are attached directly to the mech.

Luxxar quickly showed off just what the Vita's new form could do as it had lasers blast out from its knees. Luxxar saw the _Leopard Destroy_ get its right arm get blown off before he chuckled as everyone opened fire, only for his wings to form independently controlled energy barriers to block every shot." It's useless, the Vita has the power to neutralize _every_ one of your weapons!"

Before he could attack more the Star Fox team suddenly flew in to help the Gundam's and spread out before Fox and his long-time teammates barraged the Vita with hyper lasers blasts. Fox saw the shields on his target block the lasers, before he looked at the Gundam 's around him, and what weapons they had before he grinned. "He barks as much as Wolf and his boys did. Ugh, no matter how heavily armed a craft is it's not going to do much if the pilot can't make use of them! Falco, go with plan B!"

Fox had his Arwing do a somersault to avoid an incoming energy blast before he fired a Smart Bomb at the Vita as the other Star Fox pilots did the same. The bombs came from all directions and hit the Vita dead on, releasing a powerful explosion, albeit one that the Vita's shields were able to endure.

While Luxxar moved around a bit in the cockpit from the impact, he just laughed as he saw the smoke around him from the bombs."Tsc…typical humans, all you can do is bark and then run away! You can't run if I just use the Vita to nuke this entire quadrant of, huh?"

The froggy member of the First Order nearly choked as he saw the radar flare up, and see that the Destiny Gundam was suddenly above him. The pilot of the Vita cursed as he quickly fired at the white mobile suit, and while he thought he hit his target, the Destiny Gundam suddenly turned transparent and vanished. Luxxar realized to late that he struck a after image caused by the Destiny Gundam's light scatter Mirage Colloid effect.

Just as he realized what happened, the Destiny Gundam's pilot Shin had his mobile suit charge right at him with his MMI-714 "Arondight" anti-ship sword. Luxxard quickly intercepted the sword strike with his own, but as the two blades collided Shin was close enough to grasp the Vita's head with his free hand.

While Luxxard first thought it was a futile gesture, he learned the hard way that was not the case as Shin had _the MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" beam cannon_ , mounted on that palm to ignite, releasing a blast right in the Vita's face.

The blast did not completely destroy the mech's head but it did destroy much of its camera systems. Luxxard cursed as he scrambled to see all he could, only to see the Destiny Gundam take out one of his mobile shields by quickly throwing its RQM60F "Flash-Edge " beam boomerang before he roared out," Damn you humans, your sneaky tricks won't let you elude fate! You can only delay your destiny! You can't, huh? NO!"

The leader of the Ganglion felt a chill down his spine as he saw a flash of light, and swerved around to see that for all that Shin did, it was really just to distract him so that Heero could fire another shot from the Twin-Buster Rifle before his target could notice.

For good measure Shin had the Destiny Gundam fire at the last of the Vita's moving shields with his M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon to blast Luxard, and while his shield automatically blocked the Destiny Gundam's beam attack, this opened him up to get hit by the far stronger energy beam the Wing Zero unleashed. Luxard saw his mecha's units failed he roared out a delirious," NO! YOU, YOU MISERABLE HUMANS! How could you be their legacy?! Such a primitive people. BARBARIC! And the stories would have us bow down before you? NEVER! I'll never, GUH!"

Shin was one of the many relived to see the Vita at last blow up and its blowhard leader be silenced before he chuckled." _Never_ say never bastard! Humans have overcome a lot, and you're sure as hell were not going to be the one to be the end of the line for us!"

Heero made sure there was nothing left from the Vita before he nodded."Target eliminated. Good job sticking to the Zero system's plans everyone. Let's take out the rest so we can take out the enemy base."

The others nodded, and saw a massive flash of purple light go by, seeing it came from the kingly mecha _Seiouki the Insa_. Everyone quickly moved at full speed as they saw the Insa was firing barrages of purple lasers in every direction from the crown like top armor before its pilot Uther seethed out,"Damn you rouge Gundam's! Call us devils all you want, but I'm fighting for the sake of my people! No matter how much I must taint my heart in darkness, there is no price too high for the survival of the Insalaum people!"

Uther tried to then cleave through the Zeta Gundam with his plasma ax, but just as the Insa looked like it was about to cleave through the smaller mobile suit, till he was repelled by blasts from the _00 Qan_ and the other Celestial Being Gundams. Uther saw Setsuna charging at him before the Gundam pilot yelled out," Your intentions may be noble, but your ambitions are still twisted!"

"That's just human nature boy! A mere war dog has no right to lecture a ruler! You will pay for standing in the way of a King's resolve!"

Uther had the crown like armament shine with energy, before it suddenly turned rightward, right at the _00 Qan_. The crown then unleashed a surge of energy that paralyzed the Gundam.

Setsuna saw his comrades get out of the way and struggled to find a way to break his mobile suit free."King of Insalaum…you think you're doing what's your right, but push such twisted resolve to hard and you will break not just yourself but what you're going to protect! We been fighting not just to protect what's dear to us, but change the twistedness of humanity!"

"Fancy words boy, but such pretty platitudes crumble under the weight of reality just like your fancy Gundam will fold to my power!"

Uther had each point of the crown have energy that came together before unleashing a massive energy blast. For a moment the King of Insalaum thought he succeeded in vaporizing his target. But while he swiftly prepared to blast the other Lylat forces, Setsuna showed he was far from space dust as he reformed after using the quantization ability, and had his GN Sword bits swarm at Uther from all directions."

You're not wrong…how you see reality is how it's been for some time, maybe even how it's been for most of human, if not all mortal history. But that to can change, we will change the future, the future of human potential itself! Don't just take my words, but feel the strength of our resolve! Trans-Am!"

Setsuna quickly had his GN Sword Bits combined to form his Buster Sword. As his Gundam turned red he unleashed a massive purple energy slash. Uther saw an energy slash three times the size of his mecha and grit his teeth."Enough! I'll show you the _true_ wrath of the Seiouki the Insa Gundam!"

Uther had his machine glow with bright green energy before he suddenly detached the blade part of his ax from the rest, and revealed a small spike of energy. The moment Uther swung with the green blade exploded with energy, becoming an slash that's size matched the incoming energy blade from the 00 Qan, and was able to keep the blade back as it parried the strike.

As the two massive energy blades got into a dead lock Uther looked at his radar to see that one of his elite royal guards, Magriette Pistell just got her mecha the Parnneil got her left arm cut off by the " Wings of Light" energy wings formed by _the V2 Assault Buster Gundam_ and its pilot Uso Ewin, while his male elite guard Wayne Reptail just got his mecha 's the" _Sapphire_ " head cut off by the muramasa blaster sword belonging to the _Crossbone Gundam X3_ and its pilot, Tobia Arronax.

Meanwhile another monitor showed him that his other royal guard Marylin just got bombarded by the omnidirectional lasers being unleashed by the _Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack_ , and also saw the head of his royal knights, Gerard Garce Bantail in the" Diamond" just have its beam diamond lance be destroyed by Zechs making use of all of the abilities the _Tallgeese III_ before he glared at his own attacker."Damn hypocrites have no right to lecture me! All your talk and you're just seeing your ideals realized with force, like every other winner in history! At least I'm honest about being a murderer to get what it takes, the people of Insalaum prefer the honest savior to the fraud!"

Setsuna saw that Uther was unleashing enough power to start pushing his Gundam's beam saber back before he steeled himself." No…it's not just a lie! We are serious about making a true effort to unlock the future for everyone! But if it's too hard to explain in the middle of a battle, then feel my thoughts! No matter how hard it takes we will open a dialogue for true peace! _Trans-Am Burst_! "

The 00 Qan swiftly unleashed more purified GN particles around the entire area around him and his opponent, generation of a quantum space around the suit that linked the consciousness of people in the affected area.

Uther was shocked by the sudden surge of thoughts, but as the full effect of the Trans-Am Burst took effect and he felt Setsuna's will pour into him he gulped." What…this is some sort of joke? This has to be, for the sake of my people, I must not give in to lies, no matter how nice they, AHH!"

Uther 's newly conflicted thoughts allowed Setsuna to overpower the Seiouki the Insa's beam saber. The member of Celestial Being was able to shatter his opponent's weapon and leave a deep cut across the royal mecha's chest. While Uther was still able to fight, he was paralyzed not because his machine was, but because of his now shattered will.

He looked at the _00 Qan_ , and looked at his allies still fighting off the forces loyal to Jacen, and to Kylo Ren before he yelled in outrage." This has to be an illusion, a trick! What your attempting to do, could never work!"

"It may have never worked so far in history, but we have faith in the future we are trying to shape. With the power and will of Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar, we will reform, and evolve what it means to be human!"

The Gundam pilot was going to say more, but before he could he saw a barrage of Turbo Lasers coming his way, saw it came from the _Finalizer_ Star Destroyer and swiftly changed acted to protect himself.

As Uther was still to conflicted to move, Full Frontal saw this, and also saw the Mortis Monolith moving in the direction of Star-Killer base before he sneered." Uther really is naïve if he lets his duty as a King falter merely because of the light of possibility. Despite the hopes of the weak willed, even such sweet light can't cause people to truly reform. Possibility, can be a poison that drives entire nations, entire populations into hysteria.

One man can't be the voice for all of humanity unless he becomes a vessel, one not corrupted by foolish fantasies! Enough, I knew I would not rely on lesser vessels to get the job done, tell _Zinnerman_ to launch the _Neo-Zeong_ now and program it to begin docking preparations! It's time for the true New-Types to grasp their destiny!"

The masked man tried to fire on the Mortis Monolith with his _Sinanju_ 's bazooka. However, the projectile was quickly shot away by Amuro, and as Full Frontal saw him a funnel quickly blasted and destroyed his bazooka.

The ace Gundam pilot swiftly charged at the clone of his rival while crying out,"You think you're so far above others when you just shut off all your emotions! I won't allow someone so consumed by hate shape the future!"

Amuro once more attempted to finish his enemy off, only to yet again have that attempt be prevented as Marida fired at him with all the guns the Kshatriya had." You don't understand anything Gundam! The new future that he seeks to create is one where I'll, huh? NO!"

Mardia saw her radar was detecting a sudden spike of energy heading her way, but did not have time to react properly. She only had enough time to see a massive sphere of energy head her way, melt all of her machine's funnels in its path and collide right in to her mobile suit, causing a massive molten hole to quickly form in the mobile suit.

As the _Kshatria_ and its pilot exploded the one who fired, Riddhe, still berserk do to not being able to handle the Banshee Noir's power, did not even seem to notice he killed the female pilot as he fired around widely." That's what you get you damn traitor, that's what you get for chucking me! All you cursed Newtypes…it's because of all your damn feelings that I had to suffer! I have to destroy you all so that it stops, so I can be at peace at last!"

Amuro tensed as he saw his former squad mate getting even more mentally unstable, as Banagher flew up to Riddhe in the _Unicorn Gundam_."Wake up already damn it! You really want to have come this far only to destroy yourself with your own rage!"

Angelo suddenly flew above the two horned Gundam's before his Rozen Zulu started to glow." Think you can dismiss us so casually that your more afraid of dying by your own power? Damn Newtypes, even when enraged you're not unstoppable, we have the power to even break your kind! Deploy psycho-jammers now!"

The purple mobile suit suddenly unleashed a barrage of purple funnels to surround the nearby Gundams, and all unleashed blue wires that formed an energy prism. Just as Banagher tried to fire on Angelo, suddenly his controls jammed as he felt energy crackle around his machine and blurted out," The psycommu is being jammed? No!"

Amuro saw both the Unicorn and Banshee Norn turn back to their normal states, and saw his own funnels turn off before he cringed." Damn it, this guy's funnel like projectiles must be emitting some jamming signals. Even the psyco-waves that control the psycommu are a type of wave, if they are slammed into by even more powerful waves. They are learning…which means we have to learn faster!"

Angelo snarled as he had his wired claw slam into the _Hi-Nu Gundam_." It's too late, you Gundam pilots have been exposed as the frauds you are! Damn you all, your kind has been standing in the way of the captain for far too long! Your all rabbling about peace, when you don't deserve it! Die!"

Banagher saw the Rozen Zulu fire at him and blocked the blast with his shield before screaming out," No…we do have the right, our will to live is enough! No matter how driven Full Frontal is, or how evolved a man he really is, no one man has the right to decide the future! We will decide the future we want, ourselves!"

The _Unicorn Gundam_ suddenly got a surge of power as its pilot unlocked even more of his Newtype power. The mobile suits NT-D System went to full power and the _Unicorn Gundam_ transformed once more back into its Destroy Mode, this time glowing green.

Angelo saw the previously horned mobile suits shields suddenly glow and float on their own before he raised an eyebrow." The hell is going on? Did one of the other Gundam's do some sort of, huh? No!"

Full Frontal's right winged man felt a chill down his spine as the Unicorn's shields suddenly moved like they were ships in their own right, and slammed into the Rozen Zulu's psyco jammer funnels, freeing the Hi-Nu and the Banshee as well. Amuro saw the now green _Unicorn Gundam_ float above him before he chuckled."Your new type powers have already evolved past my own Banagher. Well done, you really are an example of the man of tomorrow."

Angelo realized the Unicorn's shields were firing at him independently before he punched his own cockpit."What kind of shields can do this? Damn you, no matter your tricks, you won't stop me! I won't fail him!"

The Rozen Zulu fired at the Unicorn, but all of his attacks were blocked as the glowing green mobile suit charged right for him. As the Unicorn got closer images of all the times Full Frontal flashed across his mind before he grit his teeth." I have to prove, I'm worthy of being part of the captain's new world! I have to, AHH!"

Angelo had become so frenzied that as he fired a triple mega particle blast at the Unicorn, he was to unfocused to see that as he deflected the blast with his shield, it bounced into the other shield flying below the _Rozen Zulu_ , and then got bounced right into him.

Angelo cried out in outrage as the _Rozen Zulu_ was shredded by its own attack, and as Amuro saw his own Gundam's systems fully restore before he took a deep sigh." Well, that was close but at least things have turned around, mostly. What about you Riddhe? How are you feeling? Can you hear me?"

To his relief, the Banshee just looked normal as its pilot muttered." I am ok commander Amuro, just feeling, dizzy. Sorry about before, I guess, I was not as under control as I thought."

"Heh…its ok kid, everyone thinks they are ready for fighting for their life till it happens. Just be glad you were calmed down before something tragic happened, at least that guy's jamming attack had some positive results eh? Good work Banagher, just don't get cocky. Let's find were Full Frontal is hiding before it's too late."

"I'm _not_ hiding Amuro Ray…I'm just setting the stage, for the climax of this tiresome game!"

The first Gundam pilot saw a warning sigh before the disabled First-Order Star-Destroyer to his right glowed, and a massive yellow energy blast erupted out. The three Gundam's just managed to evade the blast in time, and from the wreckage of the Star-Destroyer emerged a massive red legless red mobile armor with the dimensions of overall height one hundred and sixteen meters; head height eighty meters; overall width fifty eight meters.

Amuro saw the _Sinanju_ fly into the top of this mobile armor to form the head before he braced himself." You really want to act like your Char? Then don't try to just weld bigger machines then him and act like you give a damn about those who follow you!"

The entire massive red machine suddenly started to glow before Full Frontal chuckled darkly." I do _truly_ care about the people Amuro Ray, I just want to give them a future that's realistic. And with this _Neo Zeong_ as my sword I will at last give humanity the society that befits the true shape of their hearts!"

Amuro saw the _Neo-Zeong_ unleash a barrage of yellow energy blasts from its fingers and tried to open fire, only to see his attacks not even phase the massive red mobile armor before he swore." Damn it, even at his most crazed the real Char, despite all he lived through did not become a nihilist bastard like you!"

"Heh…more like I'm the reflection of Char Aznable, no, of _Casval Rem Deikun'_ s true desire! He wore mask's to con everyone, even himself, but his ultimate purpose, _my_ purpose, was to guide humanity! Mortals crave leaders, vessels to guide them, because far too many of them are far too passive, too weak to do anything but be part of the heard!

They think they crave the utopian understanding fantasy all you Newtype's babble about, but what you really want is to be free of the burden of others! _That_ is why I'll win this Battle-World, and grant the people their ultimate wish!"

Banagher aimed the _Unicorn Gundam_ 's beam magnum at the _Neo-Zeong_ before he looked determined."Damn it, enough already! It does not matter what drove you crazy or if you were just born that way Full Frontal, but you won't decide our future!"

A newly focused Riddhe had the Banshee Noir enter its own Destroy mode before pointing at the masked man's mobile armor." That's right, we will break the curse of the ambitions of demented men like you here and now, once and for all! Let's do this, Banagher, the light is not coming only for us!"

Both Unicorn type Gundam's fired their Beam Magnums at the part of the _Neo-Zeong_ that had Full Frontal's mobile suit, and the sight just caused the clone of Char to snicker." Light that emanates from people, those who hold this warmth after all, it's all for nothing."

The commander swiftly had the _Neo-Zeong_ reveal its Four I-field generators which had enough power to defuse the incoming projectiles.

He swiftly counterattacked by firing all four of the mega particle cannons on its shoulders to try and vaporize the Gundam trio in his sight with sheer power. Before the blast could reach them, energy blasts from above rained down to intercept his own attacks at a level of power strong enough to cancel them out.

Full Frontal saw that the attacks came from the Twin-Buster rifles of the _Wing Zero_ , along with the _Tallgeese III_ , the _Raphael Gundam_ and some of the others before suddenly in a flash energy blasts rained down from behind him, and struck some of the _Neo-Zeong'_ s engines.

Full Frontal saw the attacks came from the _Zabanya_ Gundam before Lockon threw out."Think you're a tough guy just because you have all those guns? Please, it just makes you an easy target! Lock on, and fire!"

As the ace sniper of the Celestial Being unit fired down all the missiles coming his way his teammate Allelujah flew up and laughed as he barraged his target with his GN Scissors." This guy likes to talk big, but its time he learns what a _real_ super soldier can do!"

Full Frontal saw Gundam's attack him from all directions before he merely closed his eyes." So…the Gundam's oppose me do they? _Me_ , the vessel filled with the collective will of the masses?"

"Enough!" Amuro snapped out," Humans can't be vessels! You either have to wake up or die in your delusion!"

"Heh…I'll except your challenge Gundam's…but don't think I did not come prepared to finish you once and for all!"

Before everyone could close in suddenly components formed out of the mobile armor that quickly came together to form a giant golden ring around it. At once the ring started to glow, and Setsuna saw the entire area around Full-Frontal start to ripple before he once more had his mobile suit enter its Trans-Am state." Is he, charging up some sort of even more powerful attack? The entire area around him is rippling and the disturbance is growing larger by the second. Whatever it is, it will cease when I eliminate the target! Prepare to, huh? No!"

Setsuna prepared to attempt to slash the _Neo-Zeong_ in half with his Buster-Sword maneuver, but as he did his sword suddenly started to crackle with energy, before it exploded. Lockon saw all of the weapons on the 00 Qan exploded before he cursed." The hell happened? Far as I could tell nothing hit him and nothing else came out of that red eye sore! Is he, huh? No!"

Lockon felt a surge of dread as all of the Zabanya's weapons also exploded. Tiera quickly scanned the area before he widened his eyes." No…the scans are indicating that the ring is not a beam weapon but, some sort of psycho-shards that create a psycho field that causes any energy source in its range to be scrambled! He…he can cause every last one of our weapons to explode and I don't know how to counter act it!"

Amuro saw his own funnels and beam saber explode, and saw everything on both the Unicorn and Banshee Noir explode despite their resistance before he saw Full Frontal gladly open fire on the Gundam's as they were sabotaged." Damn it, his mobile armor is a damn anti mobile suite weapon? No, even this won't be enough!"

"That will be your last boast if I have anything to say about it, Amuro Ray!"

The clone of his arch rival declared as he fired a beam from the Neo-Zeong's finger to vaporize the lower half of the Hi-Nu Gundam." You Gundam's thought you were untouchable, and I'm all too happy to make your powers be your bane! Your dramatic lights of rage will consume you, and you will at last learn your place!"

Full Frontal saw the Mortis Monolith nearly get past all the battle ships before he frowned, and locked every weapon he had at the Force imbued object." Ah…is this the trump card that the Jedi were hiding so badly?

Well in this unstable merged world, I won't leave anything to chance. Jacen, Relius and the others will be able to secure Star-Killer Base without reliance on mystical tickets! You who relied on your Newtype and Jedi ideas, fall in to total despair as I erase your hope."

The Neo-Zeong unleashed another volley of missiles as the first wave of his bombardment, but before they could home in on the Mortis Monolith the _Barbatos Lupus Rex_ Gundam flew in and smashed the missiles back at their sender with its massive ultra-large pile bunker mace. As Full Frontal looked shocked at the tailed Gundam still moving its pilot Mikazuk uttered a detached,"You talk as much as _both_ chocolate mans did. Shut up and die already."

Full Frontal quickly saw his gear was still working before he scanned the tailed Gundam again. "This Gundam is not effected? It does seem to not have any beam powered weaponry, but to shrug off the psycho field like that would indicate the reactor is a different beast entirely. Oh well, just means your eager for a painful death."

The Neo-Zeong fired a barrage of energy blasts from its fingers, and while they hit the _Barbatos Lupus Rex_ , he was shocked to see the Gundam be hint, only for the beams to mostly defuse. Mikazuk charged right through the incoming beams and smashed the Neo-Zeong's left arm hard enough to make the entire mobile armor stagger. As more missiles prepared to fire Mikazuk had his tail suddenly extend and jab the projectile before it could launch, causing it to explode.

The cold Gundam pilot wasted no time lunging up like a beast to smash the damaged section to rip it off." My type of Gundam was made to be as resistant as possible to beam weaponry. Your fancy tricks can't save you."

Full Frontal saw the wild Gundam keep moving around the mobile armor before he saw him throw part of his right arm to part of his golden ring. As he saw part of it be damaged he grimaced." You and your Gundam are indeed suited to be a true berserker boy. However, my grand ambition won't be foiled by the ideals of a simpleton dog!"

The masked man tried to grasp the Barbatos by having its armor segments transform to smaller hands to try and constrain the tailed Gundam. However, his target kept thrashing around while the pilot threw out," Ideals? I don't think that far ahead. My entire life, it's just one step after the other staying alive, and doing whatever it took to live. I just want to live, any idea that has a problem with that is just an obstacle to rip apart."

Full-Frontal frowned as he saw his target use its tail to get into one of the hands joints and rip it apart before he had the Neo-Zeong grasp the _Barbatos_ as hard as he could to try and crush it." Ah yes, the simple will to live, the pulse that's caused warfare across human history.

This will, is a flaw that _must_ be corrected. Its time, that those without purpose no longer stand in the way of the people for their primal, selfish desires. No matter how deep rooted your resistance, you will be quelled boy! Enough, time to end this once and for."

Full Frontal was cut off as an explosion suddenly erupted from the back of the Neo-Zeong. The masked man saw his ring was damaged, and then saw that it came from some StealthX ships, even though his radar did not show anything. The pilot of the black X-Wing like ship quickly swerved around before its pilot, Wedge uttered," Don't think you got us all pinned down you punk!

We may not have things as advanced as theses mobile suits, but I won't let anyone diss the Rouge and Wrath Squadron's! Glad Luke and Corrin helped us customize some Shadow Bombs that could be used by non-Force Users. Maybe we can't take down the big guys, but we can clear the path so that the others can get to them! Bombard this guy to the point where he can't get a shot off!"

The rest of Wedge's squad complied, and bombarded the _Neo-Zeong_ from all directions, making use of their ship's stealth functions to destroy the Psyco-Shard Ring before it could lock onto them as well. Fox had the rest of the Star-Fox team fly at the mobile armor as well before he reentered all range mode."Slippy, any weak points on the boggy?"

"Enemy shields analyzed!" The amphibian pilot retorted." It's risky, but if we strike these guys big guns right before they fire we could land some _serious_ damage!"

"That's _all_?" Falco asked brashly." Can't be as risky as throwing a Smart Bomb in Andross's mouth eh Fox?"

Fox chuckled before he had the thrusters flare up." Got that right Falco. All right, you and Krystal give me cover while I close in!"

As his teammates nodded ROB cut in with,"The Great Fox has repaired enough of its damage to provide cover fire."

The squad of Arwings dived at the mobile armor, and after doing a few somersaults and barrel rolls to evade fire Fox saw the right most mega particle cannon on the _Neo-Zeong_ prepare to fire, and unleashed his Smart Bomb. While he got his left wing blasted as he bounced around his seat he saw his effort paid off as the entire section of the mobile armor was damaged. The mobile armor tried to fire but the Great Fox fired from a distance, its high powered yellow energy laser beams it its target's right side, causing enough of a blast to knock the Neo-Zeong back.

Full Frontal saw all the other Gundam's recovering before he narrowed his eyes."The cycle is repeating itself. _Nothing_ will change if it cannot be contained. People will struggle all they like, but nothing will change Gundams! Hope and possibility are nothing but fleeting dreams glimpsed at the doorstop to absolute nothingness.

Mere illusions that offer no comfort. They lead people astray and create meaningless conflict. Newtypes are the ones that should realize this truth most of all, yet they keep the myth that merely exists and then fades away. This light of hope, gather as much as you want it will change nothing! I'll erase the light from existence itself at last, so that the shackles of human delusions can end at last, so that my duty can be complete!"

The _Neo-Zeong_ started to glow as everyone saw energy surge into the mobile armor's central cannon before Amuro got his Gundam to recover." Damn it Full Frontal, don't expect us to feel sorry for you when you chose this genocidal duty for yourself! Despite the damage hope has caused, getting rid of that would be to get rid of what it means to live! I, no, we all have hope for the future of the human race and we won't let you destroy it!"

"A pity that since hope's all you have left after I shattered all your weapons Amuro Ray! Will is useless without the power to make it reality, so embrace the reality that is my particle cannon eradicating all your wills out of existence!"

Kamille Bidan grit his teeth before he had the Zeta Gundam fly right for his enemy." Your wrong, we have something left, are will! We have the power to convert are thoughts into energy, and with the Bio-Sensor I'll make sure it's enough to take you down!"

Kamille had the Zeta Gundam transform into its Waverider mode and flew right for the Neo-Zeong. Full Frontal saw his target evade his energy blasts before he snickered." Another one of your Newtype contraptions? Tsc…even if your gadget can transfer your emotions into power that's not enough to stop me. At last, become stardust Gundams!"

The Neo-Zeong prepared to fire, but Kamile slammed the Zeta Gundam right into the chest cannon before it could fire. While at first the Zeta-Gundam looked like it was about to be blown away Amuro charged forward to push the Zeta Gundam back." Kamille's right Full Frontal, Newtypes have more than one way to fight!"

Setsuna then flew up as well before he grasped his controls tightly." That's right, everyone, unite your desire with Kamile! I have enough energy left for one last Trans Am burst!"

Since it was not a weapon the Trans-Am burst function endured the Psyco Field, and after releasing GN particles around his comrades it combined with the Bio-Sensor and the psychoframe's to transmit the energy of all the Gundams and other vehicles into power, enough power for Full Frontal to see the Zeta Gundam push the beam back into where it came. The masked man had his ace twitch before he growled out," No…something as erratic as the power flowing through the human body, will not stop me!"

Full Frontal attempted to have his machine smash the Zeta Gundam with everything he could throw at him, only for the Barbatos, and the other Gundam's with physical weapons like the Gundam Deathscythe Hell and the Gundam Sandrock Custom slam into it. As the energy was launched all the way back into the cannon the pilot of the Death Scythe Hell, Duo Maxwell just chuckled." Too bad smartass, the God of Death has laid down the law, you're out of here!"

Full Frontal saw his own energy beam rip back into the _Neo-Zeong_ , and cause a massive chain reaction before he yelled out," No….I am the vessel of the people! Your wills…mean nothing! I, huh? No!"

The masked man cringed as he saw a new Gundam fly right for him, the close ranged GF13-017NJII mobile fighter type _Burning God Gundam_. Its pilot, ace fighter Domon Kasshu raced right for the Neo Zeong while yelling out," Sorry for the wait, lot of hostiles got in the way but now it's time to end this! You think you can handle _our_ passion creep? Then take this hand of mine that's burning red, that's crying out to size victory! _Erupting, Burning, Finger_!"

The Burning God Gundam had its right-hand surge with energy before it punched the mobile armor right in its chest. The chain reaction caused the energy around the Neo-Zeong to back fire even more before its pilot yelled out a frantic,"NO! A vessel _can't_ , "

"It can and it will! Because you may be a vessel but _I'm_ the King of Hearts! What kind of name is Full Frontal anyway? Rain thought you were a porn star or something. Ah well anyway, _Heat End_!"

"It' beyond a brute like yours understanding! The name is symbolism because I am the _true_ , UGH!"

Domon unleashed a final surge of power, causing explosions to break out all over his target's mech.

The clone of the man with the title of the Red Comet gave took a breath for one more rant, but was cut off as part of the chain reaction caused the control stick to burst up and impale him in the throat, causing him to choke out blood for a few seconds before his mobile armor exploded.

As everyone saw the _Neo-Zeong_ explode, and make sure that nothing came out of it Amuro saw the clone of his arch rival was indeed dead before he sighed." Full-Frontal, you had Char's shrewdness and stubbornness, but not his heart. I'll debate with Char just what makes him him, after we get out of this. What's the situation? Any more super weapons coming out of the enemy fleets?"

Fox swerved around and saw that only the Finalizer and a few other Star Destroyer's were still being aggressive before he saw the Mortis Monolith suddenly fly at a faster rate in the direction of Star-Killer Base before he sighed." Seems like we broke the worst of them Amuro. Looks like it's up to the others now. After how many times we, huh?"

Everyone saw the star that was the Beyonder's castle suddenly give off energy before Slippy winced."It's not good Fox, the enemy base is looking like it's about to fire! Even if we can go to hyperspace, in this fractured reality there is no place to run to and we need the others to open the portal!"

"Well…if there is no place to run or hide, then the only thing left is to fight! As damaged as we are, lets help the others as best as we can! Get ready to make a break for the Star-Killer Base everyone!"

"Don't worry Fox, I'm with you to the end!" Fox's fiancé Krystal retorted as she prepared her craft. Wedge checked on the status of his own forces before he had his Stealth X's S-foils close in." Roger Fox. Luke's busted so many superweapons at this point, there is no reason for him to break tradition now! Still, about time I earn one of those medals eh boys?"

Amuro nodded as he looked at the state of the other Gundams." I know the others can pull it off, just hope they can do it fast since we have to regroup. Give them hell guys."

* * *

Speaking of fast, as the joint Lylat and Galactic Alliance forces did all they could to make their way to the Star-Killer base, even the speediest of the hero's already inside the planet sized weapon were finding themselves in a bind due to the extent of the enemy's cruelty.

From where we last left them Sonic was trying to out run Bervon's attacks while also avoiding the assault from the enslaved Milla. The blue hedgehog sidestepped out of an energy blast only to see a missile heading his way, only for Blaze to knock the projectile back with a kick.

He saw how Brevon was firing before he chuckled." I busted way bigger bots but I admit this guy has some killer aim, can't waste one move. Too bad for you, I don't waste one step when I'm running seriously!"

Sonic ran up the wall and spun around a pillar to swiftly unleash a sonic spin dash. However, while his aim was true, the mutated Milla got in the way to take the blow. Sonic winced as she went crashing to the ground, and in that hesitation, even as she screamed in pain she obeyed her master's orders and unleashed a green energy blast from her tail to hit Sonic.

Lilac saw the blue hedgehog go flying before she looked at her friend with agony."Fight it Milla! That creep does not own you! Whatever he's done to you I'll break you free from it!"

The human dragon hybrid ran up to her friend and frantically looked for some sort of contraption on the now scorpion like creature. Only to be smashed by her tail. As Carol caught her Brevon snickered from inside his craft." This is no simple device girl, I rewrite her very DNA to be loyal to me! Even if a part of her hates herself, she will do whatever I ask, from dying to me to killing her friends without hesitation! As you die, know I don't make false steps either hedgehog! So, chose, kill your own precious friend or die!"

Milla prepared to attack Carol and Lilac before Sliver floated in front of them and used his psychic powers to immobilize her. Carol saw Spade and some of the others look like they were going to go for the kill before she cried out,"Stop it! She's innocent you can't kill her!"

Sliver winced before he closed his eyes." I don't want to see any innocents suffer, but if we don't do something soon, _none_ of us have a future!"

Brevon laughed coldly as his craft flied above everyone."That's the problem with heroism, it's _quite_ impractical! Such antics sound so sweet at times but they can't change one real thing of substance!"

As Lilac look torn, Toque suddenly got in front of her and Sliver before grasping the Axiom Disruptor. "Hope may not be able to change things, but science can! I may not have been the one to build the Axiom Disruptor, but from what I seen of Athetos's data, it was primary used to realter corrupt data and restore it to normal! This might not have been what I had in mind, but if Milla was mutated, this can realter her DNA to restore her to her normal state! Just glad I got a blood sample from when she was injured earlier!"

Lilac saw how determined her duck like comrade was before she gulped." Wait…have you even tried this before?"

"Heh…to be honest in terms of live tests not really." Torque retorted." However, the data showed it can work in theory. Sorry, but risky as it is do you have any better ideas?"

"No…just don't screw up!"

Torque nodded and fired the Axiom Disruptor at his mutated friend. As waves of red erratic energy shot into the three-eyed scorpion creature at first it merely caused Milla to roar in pain. However just as everyone wondered if the effort was a dud, when suddenly her entire body glowed red. As some of the light started to get brighter Lilac started to see her friend start to shrink before she dared to get hopeful." It, it just might work Torque! Prove you're not just a hack!"

Her green friend attempted to not let the diss mess with his focus and kept up the beam. While it looked like the Axiom Disruptor was working, Brevon showed he was not going to just be patient as he swerved his craft around and locked on to everyone in the area." Bah…you can franticly grasp any relic you can get your hands on but you're still the same weaklings! Just die!"

Brevon prepared to open fire when Tails, who had been flying above his craft revealed himself by dropping a small EMP bomb to hit the dropship, and scramble its sensors. As Brevon saw Tails fly by the two-tailed fox gave this enemy the stink eye." We know how to handle things better than you think jerk!"

Blaze swiftly charged at Brevon to attack his craft with a blazing kick that left a strong enough impact to knock his craft off course. As he readjusted the controls he saw Sonic standing in front of him before the hero of Mobius wagged his finger.

The silent insult caused Brevon to have his eye twitch and fire at him, but as the laser came out he saw he only hit a after image, before Sonic suddenly did a lightspeed dash to hit Brevon right before his energy cannon could fire, causing it to explode.

As Brevon found his craft spiraling out of control he suddenly saw Lilac charging for him, before the former member of the Red Scarfs yelled out a furious,"Screw you Brevon I had it with you! No matter how many jerks form other world work with you, and no matter how cruel you get I will _never_ forgive you for attacking my world and hurting my friends! _Dragon Cyclone_!"

Lliac unleashed her most powerful move to strike Brevon's craft head on, with enough force to smash it and send it crashing into the wall. Sonic landed besides her and saw how big a crash her blow caused before he chuckled." Nice moves Lilac, you got a killer serve!"

"What oh this? It's nothing." The women uttered while trying not to look bashful." I just, had to get my moves down pat to make sure I was strong enough to protect Carol and all that."

"Heh…its cool I get it girl. I had really big incentive to get my spindash down pat to make sure I could keep Tails and all my other pals from being turned into robots because of old Eggman. You remind me of, eh, man I almost told an old timer joke! Anyway…just saying this Brevon guy is like all the other guys who feel smug because they got a big scary looking gun and we broke it! Glad we shut him down before the deadline."

"Just, hope the damage he caused is not irreversible." Lilac muttered as she glanced back at her friends. Her dread turned to joy as she saw Torque's hopes were justified, as while Milla resisted, despite getting his beak knocked off the Axiom Disrupter succeeded in turning her back to normal. Sonic grinned before he crossed his arms." Seems like your pal was on the ball girl! All that build up and it was as lame as stunt as when those lame Deadly Six acted like Tails really was roboticized forever!"

Tails landed near Sonic before he rolled his eyes." Sonic I really _was_ almost roboticized forever if not for a last second thing I did and the power of the Chaos Emeralds!"

"That's not how I remember it Tails but whatever, point is another bad guys' plans have gone s, huh? Eh…hold that thought."

Everyone heard an explosion, and while the group hoped it was Brevon's ship blowing up, that was partly true, only for Brevon to emerge with a red humanoid battle mech. Sonic saw a new gun being pointed at him before he rolled his eyes." Man does not have robot in his name but seems to love having back up robots as much as him!"

"Your machines won't save you from the dragon you unleashed!" Lilac shouted out." I will _never_ forgive you for what you did to Milla! I will destroy everything you throw at me!"

"I have no use for forgiveness, especially for someone who puts my home world at risk!" Brevon cried out as he pointed his mecha's saber at the two speedy heroes." Call me the villain all you like but I'm doing this to ensure the survival of my people! Your people may be the sacrifices but that's just the cost of prosperity!"

"Eggman always said if I just caved everyone would prosper to dude." Sonic threw out sorely." But I was so stubborn I got him to cave! Well, guess a few other things helped but the main thing dude? You can say you're in the right all you want but I seen enough to know who's right and who's wrong Brevon, and your hardcore wrong so I'm shutting you down!"

Sonic unleashed another sonic spindash, only for Brevon to show off one of his mecha's functions was to curl up in a ball just like Sonic's spindash, and glow with green energy before he collided into Sonic. The member of the Justice Force got smashed like a golf ball got smashed by a bowling ball, and as Sonic got launched through a wall Carol winced." Oh come on, does this guy _ever_ run out of tricks?"

"Don't worry." Tail's threw out." As powerful as his new machine is its still only one of him! With team work we can take him down!"

Brevon saw everyone surround him before he snickered. "Oh by all means come at me as a team all you like. The fact remains, I still have _total_ control of the situation!"

Brevon's mech's eyes glowed, and just as everyone charged at him the gravity in the room suddenly shifted and everyone was thrown into the wall. The man in the mech chuckled as everyone tried to quickly readjust to the new gravity." I may not control _everything_ , but controlling the gravity in this room is a good start."

Sonic slowly got back on his feet before he glared at the bad guy in the mech."Playing gravity games to eh? Great, might as well be back in the Death Egg. It's cool, try and trip me up any way you like Brevon, it's _still_ not going to be enough!"

The blue blur of a man moved around so fast he was leaving after images all over the area. Brevon reacted by unleashing a barrage of missiles, and when Sliver caught them with his psychic powers he merely had them explode while frozen to knock Sliver back.

He saw Blaze, Sonic, Lilac, Spade and others try and attack him from all sides and merely had his mech glow again before unleashing a barrage of lasers in all directions to hit everyone.

The comrade of Jacen Solo just laughed as he flew above everyone." Face it hedgehog, work with your friends all you like but the fact remains you don't have the power to stop me! _Nothing_ you have can stop me!"

"That so Brevon?" Sonic wryly retorted as he got back on his feet." You don't know us as nearly as well as you think, and if you're being this pushy about it then it's going to cost you everything! I wanted to save on the rings for the final push, but we don't have time to waste on you! Ready for some super smack down guys? Let's do it Tails!"

Sonic's best friend nodded before he pressed a button and released the sphere he made that was holding the seven Chaos Emeralds. As the mystical objects glowed and begun circling around Sonic Ben's friend form Mobius chuckled." Thought we were the ones who were over our head big shot? Your about to see how wrong you really were, about everything!"

Brevon saw the emeralds were glowing faster, before he just grinned." You took the words, right out of my mouth!"

Everyone got caught off guard as Brevon suddenly ejected himself from his mecha, and launched himself into the Chaos Emeralds before Sonic could grab them. Sonic, Lilac and everyone else felt a surge of dread as Brevon grasped the Chaos Emeralds and had a look of raw delight flash across his face."I know more than you think Sonic the Hedgehog! One of those things is that these gems seem to be your trump card, and I will now take that power, for myself!"

Brevon instantly beckoned the Chaos Emeralds to give him power, and since he touched them first they obliged, unleashing a surge of power that blasted everyone off their feet.

When the light faded Lilac saw that Brevon was now floating in the air above everyone, now looking more muscular with his entire body glowing red. As she saw her archenemy now had glowing red eyes and a bloody aura swirling around him she cringed." Oh come on, how many tricks does this jerk have?"

"That's not his trick Lilac, that's _mine_!" Sonic blurted out bitterly as he got back on his feet."All of that, just to get the Chaos Emeralds for himself? Great, so much for saving time!"

Tails winced as he backed up." I told you to not be careless about going Super Sonic! Well, at least this time the trap did not turn you into a werehog."

As Sonic winced Brevon laughed madly, casually punching the pillar to his right with enough force to shatter it." Yes…this is real power, _true_ power! I saw footage of you using theses gems to give yourself enough power to casually knock the space mines away on the way to the base, and saw such power was in such, unworthy hands! A true conqueror always knows how to relive inferiors of there resources they are not worthy of!

All it took was riling you simpletons up to force your hand! With this power, I feel like my strength is infinite! Now as _Infinite Brevon_ , I will make sure I come out on top as one of this Battle-World's Champions!"

"Screw you Brevon!" Lilac roared out defiantly." Your just an infinite jerk, and you're not going to get away with it!"

Lilac and Carol both charged at Brevon and struck him, only for their blows to not even make him flinch. Their opponent sneered before he drew his sword, and that simple action had enough speed to it to create a shockwave to knock the two ladies back.

As Brevon got into a fighting stance his sword now shimmered with energy before his eyes narrowed."You girls already were nothing to me, but with how my power now is, the difference is so wide your delusions will shatter! Enough is enough, time to."

Brevon prepared to strike, when Sonic suddenly appeared above him to attack in the blink of an eye with his Drop Dash strike. Brevon casually blocked the blow with his other hand, and as he looked up Sonic just gave a causal grin."Going super's one hardcore rush eh creep? You pulled a fast one on me, but I'm far use to having this power then you!"

Brevon swung his sword at Sonic, using his enhanced power to unleash an energy sword wave that was large enough to carve through an entire segment of the room. As many machines exploded in the projectile's wake the man who took the Chaos Emeralds for a moment thought he hit Sonic, only to pause as he saw the image fade and realized it was a after image. Brevon glanced around to see after images were all around him, before he saw a blue twister was forming.

The insectoid male raised his sword, but paused after a moment. As the Sonic Cyclone got larger sparks of red lighting crackled the man's hands. The cyclone looked like it was starting to glow, before in the blink of an eye there was an explosion of red light from above.

Everyone blinked as Brevon was suddenly gone, and a chill crept down everyone's spine as they heard a cry from above, and glanced up to see Brevon had moved so fast that even Sonic had not seen him move right where he was running to, and punching him in the chest.

The blow was enough to make Sonic cough out blood, and as the hero of Mobius blinked Brevon smirked." You may have been right about that fact hedgehog, but as your learning the hard way I'm a _fast_ learner! It did take me a few moments, but my body has adjusted properly. Yes, adjusted to kill you properly!"

"Tsc...have to catch me first Brevon! And I out raced death itself!"

Sliver used his power to fling more of the rubble at Brevon. His target casually caused the rubble to be vaporized by the energy blasts he released from his fingers, but the action caused him to loosen his grasp enough for Sonic to escape. The villain snarled and burst after him.

Sonic moved as fast as he could out of the room, but Brevon showed off his new power as he merely burst through the walls to appear in front of Sonic again and enjoyed the stressed look on the native to Mobius's face." It's a pity you were so hell bent on being a hero, after all the fate of a heroes to die!"

"Maybe where you're from punk, but where I am from they get the job done! Besides, I don't mind if people see me as a hero, but my main drive has been to do what it takes to keep me and my friends free!

I mean, keeping that freedom going mostly means making sure bad guys like you, the Eggman, and all the creeps in the Zannacross Empire did not have their way but, I never was keen on being bound to anyone's will but my own. Heh…even Amy is starting to get that after all these years. I just love being free as the wind too much to let punks like you cramp my, or _any_ other freedom loving dude's style!"

"Tsc…I seen your type before, Sonic the Hedgehog. You win people over with your style and charisma, and people think you're a leader. But this acting free is not true strength, its weakness!

 _True_ resolve is doing what must be done, no matter who hates you! I guided my people to prosperity and crushed whoever stood in the way of that! It's easy to run away from confrontation, it takes true conviction to head right for it to take control!"

"Something tells me you don't have many friends dude. Heh, also clear as day you love bossing others around, but that's _not_ my style! The way I see it, if you're not hurting someone you should be free to do what you want! With that freedom brings endless possibilities!"

"Bah…more like endless chaos! Freedom brings disorder, and disorder brings ruin! Only when people are acting in their proper place, not in some delusion, can a society run smoothly! Those that spread chaos are a disease, and when I win this Battle-World I'll give the universe the cure to chaos at last!"

"Only if your fast enough to grab the prize Brevon!"

Sonic dashed away again and Brevon responded by releasing another energy sword wave attack. While his target was able to evade the strike he saw Brevon keep attacking, till suddenly his path was cut off by flames. As Sonic stopped he tensed up realizing he was stuck in a cage of flames, because his enemy's attacks were not random, but sliced away part of the platform the two were currently on, leaving Sonic trapped in a cage of flame.

As Brevon flied above him Sonic wiped some sweat off his brow before he chuckled anxiously." He must have planned this out in less than a second, dude's sharp all right."

"Do you see now, that I live and breathe for battle?" Brevon threw out." Now do you see the end result of boundless freedom Sonic the Hedgehog? Freedom, possibility, such delusions only lead to chaos! Only a tight order brings prosperity! You keep running to run away from the truth, till you reach a dead-end, such as now!"

Sonic looked around to see how fast and far he would have to jump to get out of the platform before he narrowed his eyes." Wanting to be free is not the same as running aimlessly Brevon! I just want people to be free to choose their own path and make sure punks like you can't force them down a road they don't want!

I admit thinking too far ahead is not really my style but, my friends like Tails, Ben, and all the other Enji have been working out a game plan to make a future that's pretty rad. It's to rad for scum like you to mess up so I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't mess that up!"

Brevon raised his sword into the air to gather power before yelling out," No matter how serious you are about that, in the end your dream is inferior because you're an inferior being! Victory, glory, even things like freedom and happiness are only things that are reserved for the strong, for the winners! And those who can't accept it, will learn the hard way!"

At this point Lilac and some of the others had managed to catch up to Sonic, and the purple women saw Sonic was trapped and that Brevon was about to unleash his attack.

She had grasped the Kingdom Stone on the way over and as she saw how vile the man who invaded her home looked she looked determined."Your wrong Brevon! I don't care how many worlds you terrorized or how much more stuff you know then me! I know, that when you do something wrong, it will catch up to you one way or another! My home, my people, they are _not_ worthless!"

Brevon sneered at the dragon lady before he aimed his growing energy attack at her."Your squawking has taxed me enough women. It's your own fault you can only learn your powerless through death!"

"I'm not powerless Brevon, that's why you tried to steal my power! Carol, give me a boost!"

Her cat friend nodded and Lilac got on her friend's motorcycle as Carol ran up the wall. Lilac then jumped off the wall and charged at Brevon with the Kingdom Stone Brevon let her charge at him, fully expecting to take her blow without any difficulty. However, the Kingdom Stone suddenly shimmered with light as it struck him, before Brevon saw his own aura waver.

As he felt weaker he raised he pointed his sword at her." Now what is this you damn brat? Damn it, why am I feeling weaker? The Kingdom Stone is an energy source, not something that can affect me _now_!"

Sonic saw Brevon's energy start to dim before he grinned." Infinite power does not last forever Brevon! You may have gotten a peak at my Hyper form but you did not realize how much it takes to keep it up so something tells me you did not stock pile on rings dude!"

Brevon growled in outrage and as Tails arrived he saw what was going on and checked his equipment before he looked shocked. "The Kingdom Stone does have readings that sort of are like the Chaos Emeralds…even if it's not quite a match, like with the Fake Emerald we used all those years ago the Kingdom Stone must be enough like the Chaos Emeralds to act as a substitute and is disrupting Brevon's super mode!"

Brevon fell to the ground before he glared at Lilac. "No…I won't be denied by twits like you! I'll take this power, and add it to mine to finish this! Not a bad final move Sash Lilac, but you're over your head defying someone with a far superior will to you! And the price of that, will be losing your head!"

Lilac winced as she saw Brevon prepare to take the Kingdom Stone away from her she held her ground. Before Brevon could rip the stone away Sonic suddenly dashed up to her and grasped the Kingdom Stone as well before he looked Brevon right in the eye." She may be over her head, but I got her back! I did energy tug of wars before Brevon, and know how to come out on top! Go with the flow Lilac, open your heart, and it will work out!"

Lilac hesitated for a moment, before she saw how serious Sonic was and nodded. The two focused, before they transferred enough energy from Brevon to allow Sonic to turn to his Hyper state.

At the same time Lilac felt a surge of power before her hair shot up and turned white and red. Carol saw her best friend transform before she gasped." What…what did they do to her?"

"Relax girl, she's just used the Emerald's power to enter the super state!" Sonic wryly retorted."

Carol saw how powerful her friend looked before she chuckled." Well, I knew she was super but now she really looks like miss hero pants! Smash this guy's face in already!"

Lilac grasped her fist before she grinned." That's the plan Carol! I never felt this kind of power before, it feels great! Brevon, you're finished!"

Her enemy snarled as he flew above the two." That's right, keep thinking that till the moment I kill you! You just prolonged this a little, I still am superior to the likes of _you_!"

Brevon raised his blade to try and unleash another energy blast, but as he did Sonic suddenly appeared behind him in a burst of speed and grasped his hand. Brevon realized he could not break free before he saw Sonic smirking at him." Sorry tough guy, you lost your edge, and your about to lose everything else!"

Before Brevon could respond Lilac showed just how fast she was by punching Brevon before he could defend himself. In her powered-up state, the blow was strong enough to punch him through a wall. Lilac looked at her own fist before she smirked."Got that straight! This power is awesome! Hey, wait am I flying now? This is even more awesome!"

Sonic just chuckled as he crossed his arms."Keep it together Lilac, the power feels great sure but as bug eyes found out it takes a toll on you. Don't mess around too much, we got a deadline to meet!"

Lilac blushed before she nodded, just as Brevon blasted out of the hole he was sent through. Seeing blood come out of his cheek caused the man who took over many planets to narrow his eyes."Like I said before, I adjust quickly!"

Brevon suddenly fired a barrage of energy beams from his fingers, and while the two super speedsters were able to evade the blasts Brevon hit Lilac as she evaded his blast with enough force to smash her through the ceiling.

The villain had less than a second to enjoy the pain he caused before Hyper-Sonic kicked his knee. The two exchanged blows for a bit that were too fast for everyone to see, till Brevon backed off again and fired another barrage of energy blasts.

Sonic evaded the blasts with ease but Brevon kept firing as he moved as well, before he grinned and had the energy blasts that Sonic evaded home in on him. Sliver saw this before blurting out,"Sonic watch out! That looks like a homing attack!"

"Yah I can see that Sliver." Sonic threw out in a deadpanned manner." No offense dude, I _do_ have eyes." Sonic kept zigzagging away from the blasts, and saw one was heading for Liac from behind and quickly pushed her out of the way before it hit her and exploded.

The explosion propelled Sonic into the air, and Brevon grinned before his energy surged and he unleashed a sphere of black energy and hurled it at Sonic. His target tried to run but as he expected a explosion he realized he was being pulled into it. Sonic saw the sphere grow larger before he cringed." What kind of blast is this?"

"That would be Null Space you spiky moron." Brevon snickered out." Its a closed off space where nothing can exist! No matter how fast you run, you can enjoy running to no where till you at last run your last! I must admit, I needed the power of my flagship to pull this off before but its much more enjoyable doing this personally!"

Sonic found himself about to be pulled into the Null Space before Lilac ran and caught Sonic." I'm not letting you win Brevon no matter what trick you use! Ugh, a black hole or something is a pain to out run though!"

"Heh...maybe but its still not fast enough for us to out run! Just got to pace ourselves Gal! Got to time this right, sync with my movements Llaic so we can get the max boost!"

The younger hero nodded, and after a few tight breaths the two burst in sync, and succeeded in unleashing enough friction to burst out of the black sphere. Brevon saw the Null Space sphere shatter before he snarled with rage." No, this must be a trick! Only a god can out run a black hole!"

"Maybe alone Brevon." Sonic answered smugly." But I'm not by myself, I had help from a way cool teammate! I know someone like you who clearly has no friends can understand that but hey, seeing is believing in the endless possibilities of Super Sonic, whoa!"

Brevon just snarled with rage as he tried to burst at the glowing hedgehog to finish him with an energy infused stab. Before he could pull it off, Lilac burst at him and had energy surge across her hair to form a blade of glowing energy and catch Brevon's blade.

Lilac saw her opponent look shocked that his blow was caught before she unleashed a barrage of kicks that were so fast they appeared as a blazing blur." Feel the pain you caused Milla and everyone else to feel Brevon! Feel what it's like to fear for your life!"

After a few more seconds of light speed pummeling Lilac ended her combo with a supped-up Dragon Cyclone strike, spinning like a drill to hit Brevon hard enough to cause a dent in his armor.

As other cracking sounds are heard, Brevon roared in pain, and grasped his sword as he landed on the ceiling with his feet."I won't be reduced to _your_ level Lilac! I'm not like you, I destroy scum like you! DIE!"

Brevon quickly unleashed a massive energy wave from his sword to attempt to vaporize the hero's. However Sonic suddenly had his aura surge before he uttered," Your right Brevon she's not on your level, because she's way higher then you! You may have tried to seal my power but high time I show you that you can never have the style of Sonic the Hedgehog! _Infinite Mass Spindash_!"

The member of the Justice Force wasted no time making use of the time Lilac gave him to prepare his best attack, and just as his enemies projectile raced to him he blasted off like a sonic boom, shattering the incoming energy blast without slowing down a moment.

Brevon did not even have time to curse as he tried to slash at Sonic, only to be hit in the chest before he could even try. Brevon felt pain rocket through his body before he gave everything he had to try and resist the impact."GUH! I am Lord, Arktivus Brevon! I won't let my ambitions be ruined by mere, GUH!"

Any resistance he gave failed the moment Lilac kicked him in the face."Just shut up and take your loss like a man already Brevon! You're done!"

Sonic had his move hit Brevon full force, and his target had just a moment to widen his eyes before everyone saw an impact smash into his body with a shockwave that rocked the chamber, till it looked like he was knocked out of his "Infinite Brevon state" before he was smashed out of the base like a speeding bullet. Carol made out an explosion in the distance before she gulped." Did…did that take him down?"

"I don't care how stubborn he is, he's done." Sonic threw out brashly." He was more of a pain then I figured, but just made me pull out my A game for the big race!"

Lilac took a few tense breaths before she landed on the ground." Guess you really are a pro at this Sonic, I feel like I'm about to burst. Not from the energy, just form all the tension. Still, I did it, I really stopped Brevon! If only, that was the end of it."

"Don't sell yourself short Lilac." Sonic threw out seriously." Your still rough around the edges but you got the heart of a true Freedom Fighter. Just live and learn and follow the wind eh?"

"Thanks Sonic."

"Just calling it as I see them. I had more to say but we still got a dead line, right? That reminds me, we still got to bust up the machine right? Um, the one that we need to bust to make sure all the bad guys don't blow up any planets?"

Lilac cringed before Torque ran up to everyone, looking exhausted. For a moment he looked like he was going to keel over before he suddenly gave an thumps up." Don't worry, it worked! I was able to get back to the last standing terminal while you guys had your high-speed showdown with Brevon. Nice own age by the way. So, yah its dicey but, it worked!"

Spade chuckled before he threw back his scarf in a dramatic fashion." Glad you're not just deadweight space duck."

"I knew you could do it Torque!" Iliac yelled out cheerfully." Alright, between this and Mila being ok we got this in the."

The women's cheer was cut off as everyone heard a trembling sound, and with the new hole in the ceiling everyone saw energy from the star above go into the Star-Killer base. Seeing this caused Carol to hiss before she glared at Torque." I thought you got the job done? You lying duck!"

"Hey I shut down the one part, not the _whole_ base! Give me a break this was a team effort remember?"

"He's right!" Tails quickly interjected as he got between the two." It's up to the others to make sure the plan goes through!"

"Well I'm not the most patient hedgehog in the best of times Tails." Sonic blurted out as, still in his Hyper state he tapped his foot rapidly." And now I'm taking all I can to not go dashing in. C'mon, let's make sure they are getting the job done eh? I know the others can pull their own weight no matter who's getting in their way. Just hoping everyone's focusing on the right things now, especially some of them.

I don't doubt James and the others when they made their choice, but Egg-man's played the long con before, but. Tsc…guess I just got to hope he realizes what's going on. C'mon guys, we still have bad guys to beat!"

Lilac, Tails, and the others nodded before they quickly dashed to try and help the rest of their allies before it was too late.

* * *

Little did Sonic realize his former rivals and arch enemy were taking things very seriously, because the person they were facing would kill them if they did not take him seriously for a second.

To Robotnik's dismay Relius was quickly showing that his expertise as a robotic puppeteer was no mere boast as Ignis had his former Hard-Boiled Heavies, now called the Phantom Heavies, command all of them without pause.

Knuckles had just dodged another shuriken from the Phantom Shinobi only to get smashed in the head by the Phantom King. The crown wearing robot tried to blast the Guarding of the Master Emerald, only to be hit in the head by Shadow.

Sonic's red friend with dreadlocks quickly bounced back to his feet and as he rubbed his head he grunted out," Damn it Egg-Man, this is all because you made such weird robots! Now that I think about it, having robots with talents was the thing that Doctor Wily did with his "Robot Masters" right? So in the end your just a copycat eh?"

"I'm _no_ copycat knuckle head!"

Robotnik roared out proudly as he blocked an energy blast Relius unleashed before blocking another attack from Ignis with his shield and returning fire." I admit when I started working on the Future Foundation Doctor Light gave me…a few ideas on how to make robots differently.

But the way my _former_ Heavies had unique talents was done with an Egg man touch! I'd explain now but even if we had a time for an explanation it would be over your head. I assure you they are different though, that Megaman and his pals won't get weapons if they blew up _my_ , huh?"

Robotnik saw a warning sigh flash across the Egg-Gladiator's radar before Relius showed enhanced speed was one of his tricks was well, as he was on the machine's cockpit in the blink of an eye. Relius just gave a dark smirk as puppet hands came out of his sleeves to grasp on to the mecha." You seem, quite defensive about the quality of your work. I can understand to an extent, but seeing an inferior artist think they are on my level, just makes me want to silence them.

Maybe your world has far different standards for what qualifies as artistically pleasing but, it just means your entire world is tone death. No matter, I'll give the material that's useful an overhaul, once I delete the rest."

Robotnik saw Ignis have her limbs transform into a giant scissors blade before he gulped."Hey…not everyone gets my style, but no one is allowed to dismiss the quality of _any_ creation of Doctor Robotnik!"

Robotnik had his giant flail rotate around to try and smash Ignis from behind. The female doll quickly changed the state of her arms to allow to block her attack, and while Relius moved his eyes Robotnik had targeting lasers lock on to the masked man and open fire. The deranged scientist in purple snickered as he moved to evade the incoming projectiles. Rouge saw her human comrade angerly try and pin down the one mocking him before she evaded more projectiles from the Phantom Gunner.

As she kicked an incoming missile back at the blue gun welding robot that fired at it she rolled her eyes."I don't know Ivo…your machines are a bit, tacky at times in the way you make them. I mean, never heard that a true artist tries not to make it all about themselves you know? Besides, if your work was that great Sonic would not have been able to bust it with a few jumps!"

Rouge was cut off as she saw the Phantom Magician unleashing a red energy blast for her. The bat women flew above the laser and threw a pulse grenade to try and scramble the rouge robot's systems.

However, the Phantom Magician suddenly took its hat off, and had it glow before it became enlarged and caught the grenade. Two more hats appeared out of thin air around Rouge, till the hats moved around, and flipped over before unleashing purple lasers at their target.

Robotnik saw Knuckles dive at her to get her out of the way in time before he grasped his fist."Hey, don't be a hater Rouge just because you don't get it! To be a top scientist, one _has_ to deal with setbacks. And, despite everything I been through, and despite just how many things I made have blown up over the years, I still see that all as a set back!

It's just, surviving the Cosmic War and being spared got me to change my perspective on things. But, I did not give up on my dream, just changed, my methods!"

Relius snorted before he threw out,"A _true_ scientist is not bound by the morals of lesser beings. You clearly don't have the will power to change existence, thus you're not my equal but an eyesore. _Exustio_!"

The masked man snapped his fingers, before giant gears erupted underneath Robotnik to bind the Egg Gladiator. Relius saw the fatter scientist try and blast the gears before he crossed his arms."Morals…emotions, such things are merely roadblocks for a true scientist."

"Hey guy I had your line of thought for a while but then it became clear it caused to many, complications."

"Bah…you're just a coward…too afraid of doing what must be done. No matter who opposes me, I just fine the ideal solution to the roadblock in my way, and erase it. Even if all of society opposes my experiments, they will merely pay for defying progress! Of course, being the victor of this little Battle-World would speed up my ambitions by quite a lot, hence why, you must be removed."

Knuckles heard the rant Relius gave and just snorted." You got even more screws loose then Egg-Man freak! No smug masked dude's going to decide how, huh? Hey!"

Knuckles saw that the Phantom-Shinobi become a shuriken and was flying right for him. Sonic's friend dived down fast enough to avoid being impaled, and saw he lost a few strands of hair from his dreadlocks before he grit his teeth."That's it! Think you can mess around with me like I'm just a dumb target? Think again!"

Knuckles wound up his right arm, and as the Phantom Shinobi came around for a second attempt his target punched the ground hard enough to shake the ground. While that punch missed the Heavy Phantom but, the punch was hard enough to create a geyser of magma that erupted right under the robotic shinobi, and sent it off course.

Knuckles grinned and instantly charged at the damaged robot, before unleashing an uppercut before it could recover, with enough force to shatter it. As the remains of the Phantom Shinobi fell to the ground Knuckles kicked away its head and chuckled." You keep calling us inferior freak, but we been kicking since life started more or less, and if we managed to not be replaced by what some dark god wanted as his new "superior' life" some toys that a creep with too much time on his hands are not going to replace us either!"

Relius saw how passionate Knuckles was before he sighed."Ah the passion of organics. So consistent, constantly _annoying_."

Shadow snickered as he evaded all the projectiles being thrown at him by the Phantom Gunner, Magician, and King before he ran up the wall, as the robots changed their movements Shadow suddenly unleashed his Chaos Control, to appear behind the Phantom Magician.

Just as the hat wearing robot swerved around Shadow quickly unleashed his Chaos Spear energy projectile before the Heavy Phantom could react. Blasting its face off. The other two tried to hit Shadow before he could move but Omega flew in front of him and took the hits.

With all the upgrades the E-1000 robot had gotten over the years he was able to endure the blasts, and before the smoke cleared Omega unleashed a barrage of energy blasts that hit the Phantom Gunner right as he was about to fire, causing a chain reaction that caused him to explode as well.

As Omega landed on the wreckage of Robotnik's newer creation he just holstered his gun arms."Old, but _not_ obsolete. No matter how much time passes, this unit will do what's required to be able to perform the objective."

Rough saw the Phantom King slam the ground with his specter to the ground to have energy orbs circle around him and just giggled."That's right Omega, classics never die and fools who try and mess with that are due for some pain, _right_ boys?"

The Phantom King fired a massive blast of energy from its specter but Rouge managed to fly above the blast, and fire a flash grenade to blind the corrupted robot. As the last Heavy Phantom was blinded it had energy orbs fly out in all directions.

Omega and Shadow unleashed energy attacks of their own to keep them form hitting everyone, before Knuckles glided pass the energy orbs to punch the Phantom King in the head. The regal robot endured the strike, and as it fell down it tried to aim its scepter at Knuckles to vaporize him.

Before he could fire, Rouge flew up and kicked the scepter with all of her strength, causing the scepter to be knocked back, and face its owner's head right as it fired. Rouge smirked as the last Heavy Phantom was vaporized by its own attack."That's right…some things are not meant to change blondie…and if you can't get that then get lost!"

Relius sighed at the sight of his destroyed pawns before he snapped his fingers once more before Ignis went to his side."My…it would seem your creations are _so_ feeble they can't even terminate your local beastkin. No matter, it gave me enough of a display to plan out your executions. I have planets to destroy Ignis, finish them off."

His robotic servant had her eyes glow before her hands turned to blades and she spun around like a demonic top. Knuckles saw her coming for her and just snarled." That's right, keep coming at me, I have enough in me to break robots all day!"

Knuckles prepared to punch the ground and unleash another geyser like he did with the Phantom Shinobi, but as he did Ignis suddenly stopped her spin and unleashed a black orb of energy to blast the shocked Knuckles before he could react.

Shadow saw Knuckles get blasted into a terminal heard enough to smash it, and also saw Omega try and blast Ignis form behind before the doll like women's right hand deflected the blast without even turning her head before the black furred hedgehog grasped his hand tightly."Careful! Not sure but it seemed this doll has the data on our moves from the Egg-Bots!"

Ignis then fired at him, and while Shadow tried to dodge his attacker fired at where he prepared to move. As Shadow got blasted into the air Relius chuckled." Unlike the junk you must be use to dealing with, _my_ creations learn, and learn _quickly_. well crafted AI adapts so much quicker than most lifeforms of the flesh, less cumbersome affairs to deal with. You should,"

Relius was cut off as Robotnik suddenly swung his Flail again, and this time had spikes burst out as missiles. As the missiles all homed in on their target Robotnik groaned." Enough already we get it! You like showing off how great a weapon your wife bot is Clover! But keep feeling smug and you're going to regret making your prized creation so lightly armored! Trust me, those guys have broken through far more fortified machines then her!"

"Are you implying I designed her poorly? Nonsense, you're merely showing once again you're not on my level. Did you think your little toys would ever amount to anything but cannon folder, that they would ever be art? Please, art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity…it is the beauty of _all_ eternity. You simpletons think I'm a barbarian for upgrading my family, but I did them a great service!

I raised them above the mundane, to make them the eternal, beyond the weaknesses of organics! Just in case you are the stubborn type….let me make you pay dearly for those weaknesses right now. Ignis…we played with them long enough, gas them and be done with it."

Everyone cringed as the purple metallic women had her eyes glow, before green gas instantly started to come out of holes in her shoulders. Robotnik cringed at this site before he pressed a few buttons, and the shield on the Egg-Gladiator had a hole open up before he activated a powerful suction force to suck in the poison gas.

The scientist grinned as he saw Omega attack Ignis to force her to close her gas ports." Hey I need those guys so this is a no poison zone you hear? Hey wait where he, guh!"

As Sonic's former enemy protected his allies when he looked back at Relius he was gone. But the fatter scientist quickly realized where the thinner one went as he felt a force strong enough to shake him around in his cockpit before his cameras showed that Relius was now behind him, and had his puppet hands grasp the Egg-Gladiator's thrusters." Such banality. …you fell for the most _basic_ of ploys. As tacky as your craft is, commandeering your fire power should assist in mopping up you galling variables at a swift pace. Let's finish this Ignis. _Machina! Ultimum_!"

The women machine known as the "Denotator" swiftly floated into the air before jabbing the Egg-Gladiator with her fingers. Robotnik yelled as sparks of lighting erupted all over his giant machine, and moments later it glowed purple. Knuckles cringed as he saw targeting lasers form on his face before he quickly ran backwards." I knew it, I knew one way or another relying on Egg-Man was going to screw us over."

Relius waved his hand before the Egg-Gladiator thrusted forward and smashed Omega into Rouge with its Flail. As he saw Shadow and Knuckles run around with conflicted looks he chuckled again." Serves you right for relying on inferiors. Yes, once your dealt with, soon the rest of the universe will follow.

Then at last, things will be as they should be. I spent years following those like _Hades: Izanami_ and others to get the material needed to complete my experiments, and after all these years of suffering dealing with the whims of inferiors at last I'll be able to make things how they _should_ be!"

Relius snapped his fingers before at his command the Egg-Gladiator opened up its chest panel to charge up its most powerful laser cannon. As the charged particle cannon gathered more energy Relius crossed his arms." You simpletons delayed me enough. And the finale. Feel the pain."

Shadow looked like he was about to prepare an attack but it looked like the hijacked machine was going to fire first, and it did. However, just as the Egg-Gladiator opened fire, it suddenly shifted direction, and fired right at Ignis. Relius had his eye twitch as his prized creation was hit before she could react properly, and as an explosion broke out he hissed out,"Ignis? What the duce is, huh?"

Relius saw that a giant spiky mace was coming for him, and while he dodged that, as he looked again at Ignis Knuckles charged for the masked man and slammed him right in the jaw. Knuckles saw his enemy go flying before he chuckled."Take that! Guess you're not some god after all eh?"

Relius just looked at the blood rolling down his now bruised face, and then saw the Egg-Gladiator flying above him before he grasped his fist."What farce is this? Did one of you worms hide that you could use magic?"

Robotnik suddenly got back up on his cockpit before giving a large boastful laugh." The only magic is _my_ genius you hack! Nice try, but after how embarrassing it was to have my machines hijacked by Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega, Zavok and the rest of those Zeti eyesores I swore I would not let my machines be easy pickings! I figured there would be some wild stuff going on here, that's why I had an override pulse ready to go _just_ for something like this! I played along just to get a shot in and you fell in hook line and sinker!"

"Wait so that was you who shot me Egg-Man?" Knuckles shouted out furiously." Cool it Knuckle head, I made most of the stuff miss on purpose and whatever pain you felt from that is far less then what would have happened if this bozo had his way eh?"

Relius saw Rouge and Shadow just look annoyed before he saw the smoke clear, and saw Ignis had one of her arms vaporized from taking the blast before he narrowed his eyes." I underestimated your abilities, but that will not happen again. I admit I got lax, my thanks for sending me to my senses. I can't get unfocused now, not when I'm at the cusp of being the architect of perfection! No matter what antics you resort to, I'll destroy it all to see my ultimate experiment through!"

"Oh brother, and you say I'm a _fraud_ of a scientist?" Robotnik snapped back." What kind of scientist wants to reach one perfect level and call it a day? Any real scientist would want to stay as far away from perfection as bad chilly dogs! Yah…Sonic got me hooked on those.

But yah anyway if you reach perfection then there is nothing left to do and then it's boring! I mean that's why I did not want to make everyone on Mobius go through Roboticization, because if no one is left to grovel, er, I mean be happy about what a scientist produces then what's the point?"

Knuckles heard his former enemy's speech and just raised an eyebrow."Wait, is that the reason you did not blow up our world with all your stuff like the Death-Egg, the Ark, and all those monsters like Chaos and Iblis?"

Robotnik paused for a moment before he cleared his throat."Um…yah let's go with that Knuckles. I admit, at times I got so caught up in my experiments and seeing them through that I lost sight of things before Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and even you got me to see clearly.

But, after a little perspective gained by avoiding an Armageddon or two, and seeing how other scientists like Wily, and even my own other reality counterpart Nega ended up, it caused me to rethink a _few_ things.

From the start I wanted to get revenge for my grandfather Gerald, for at the time I thought the masses wronged him to make up for feeling inferior. Even after finding out the truth of what he did with Black Doom, I still felt it was their fault for not understanding.

However, after rethinking things, and talking with other scientists like Doctor Light and Reed Richards, I had to admit that a scientific breakthrough that only helps a few does seem like poorer results then a breakthrough that helps many. That's why…I'm committed to doing this new leaf thing right, and making sure crazy guys like you don't blow everything up before I finish my parole!"

Relius was silent for a moment, before he chuckled darkly." It is highly amusing at times to see how failures rationalize their weakness, but that amusement quickly morphs to loathing when it interferes with _true_ progress! Your just too weak to see your research through."

" _You're_ the one deluding yourself wise guy!" Robotnik snapped back as he charged up his primary laser." You can be as brilliant as you want, but I learned the hard way that if you dismiss everyone around you it's going to cost you, and it's going to cost you alright since as you found out, as well made as your creation is, it's not going to be enough!"

"Face it Relius Clover…you can either surrender and show us where your comrades are so we can stop them, or go down painfully!" Shadow proclaimed. Relius saw everyone surround him, and just closed his eyes." You will all pay for assuming you could defy _me_. You think that I fear the resistance of the masses? I have the means to subdue any who defy me, even if the opposing force has numbers of that of an entire nation!

I have not had to resort to this since I subjected 3rd Hierarchical City of Iwasu, but I suppose this time I don't have Nine to warp those around at will. So be it, die in T _he Puppeteer's Altar_!"

Everyone tensed up as Relius had his magical aura surge, before dozens of beings like _Ignis_ materialized out of the ground _._ Rouge saw that some were covered less, some had helmets over their eyes, or swords attached to their backs or guns to their shoulders but all had the same blank face as Ignis.

Seeing so many women with blank faces suddenly looking at her caused the bat women to shiver."Oh, just great, we did not have to see how many women you tortured you monster!"

Relius had dozens of purple energy threads swerve around his hands before he snapped his finger, and all the new women got into fighting stances."Sometimes dear, overkill helps set the tone. Ignis is my prized creation, but I made so many attempts to smelt my masterpiece that as you can see, I ended up with nearly a hundred automatons. Now…perish in the overwhelming might of my art."

Robotnik saw a dozen or so of Relius 's puppets lock on to him before he chuckled."Oh so we are making it a numbers game eh? Not bad, but no one said the Egg man empire had puny forces! Was not sure if it would be a good time to try it out but, sure why not? Go and fight, my Metal Sonic brigade! Pym particles do your stuff!"

The scientist fired a few pods out of his shoulder armor, and after a few moments they glowed, before they grew in size. Moments later dozens of robotic clones, the Metal Sonic doppelgangers Robotnik made in the past to try and kill the real one landed on the ground.

Knuckles saw the tall _Mecha Sonic_ that tried to take the Master Emerald when he first met Sonic, and also the thinner _Metal Sonic_ that kidnapped Amy and also saw the sliver robotic Sonic that fought his friend when he first boarded the Death Egg all have their eyes glow before he cringed." The hell is this Egg-Man? You think you can lie about being peaceful when you had a hidden army of Metal Sonic clones?"

"They are an _emergency_ rescue force Knuckle head!"

Robotnik growled out." I made these units as emergency rescue units because they are fast and sturdy in a fire! Don't worry, they are a lot more basic then the one who got all back stabby! Might not be my best work, but for cases like this quality beats quality. Its a pain to loose the Heavies but I always have backups, and now I know how to block the frequency!"

Relius saw the Metal Sonic brigade swarm around his puppets and grit his teeth."I beat you in both quality _and_ quantity you buffoon. Why don't you show me…in your final moments…the value of your soul?"

Shadow tried to dash at the masked man only to see his puppets surround him. Fire and energy beams came at him from all directions and as Shadow burst to the other side of the room, and saw a Metal Sonic tackle one of the puppets before the nearest puppet could unleash its blades before he tried to call the Chaos Emeralds to him, only to feel resistance.

Not realizing Brevon was using them he just grit his teeth." Guess Sonic is facing resistance on his end as well. Whatever, even without the Chaos Emeralds I still am not close to my limit Clover!"

Shadow detached his bracelets, and unleashed all the power he could in his normal state. Relius saw Shadow glow red, and raised an eyebrow as the black hedgehog charged at one of the incoming puppets with enough force to shatter it. He then did a brief scan on the man with the title of "Ultimate life form" before he chuckled." What is this? Your make up is not as basic as I first thought, you look organic but your energy is giving an inorganic nature. So, this doctor was able to create more than mundane toys, and create unique souls? Perhaps there is a diamond in the rough after all, if I can get you to serve a better perhaps of course."

Shadow gave Relius a death glare as he dodged the chainsaw hand of one of the puppet maidens and threw a Chaos Spear without even facing her. He then jumped up to look at his enemy right in the eye." It's true my origins are not quite natural scum, but I'm no one's puppet! No matter who made me, I'm not bound by the will of the Doctor, Black Doom, the old Professor, Zannacross or even Maria! I chose for myself what I am, and crush anyone who tries to tell me otherwise! "

Sonic's rival swiftly dodged a barrage of fire, ice, missiles, and extended blades as Relius chuckled." Don't feel like I'm singling you out my specimen to be. Your deduction is just brought about because reality has been allowed to be left in this broken state. Yes, this repulsive state that's doomed to repeat the same mistakes over and over again. To rectify this, I'll remake existence as it should be once I win battle world and become its "ultimate architect".

"Tsc…think you know more than god do you?" Shadow snarled out as he saw a Metal Sonic spin dash through a puppet's head that was coming for him before he roundhouse kicked another puppet with claw hands into Omega before it was promptly blasted apart." I'm more then tired of dealing with idiots with god complexes. I won't let anyone decide my fate for me, and I intend to fulfill Maria's will till the day I die! That's what makes me Shadow the Hedgehog, that's who I am! _Chaos Spear_!"

Shadow swiftly unleashed a large red energy blast to blast through another puppet and try and blast its master. However, Shadow was shocked to see his target was no longer there, and that another puppet was in his place. Shadow prepared to attack once more when the puppet suddenly unleashed a blast of ice in the attempt to freeze him.

Relius saw Shadow move around only to slowly be cornered as his puppets fired in unison before he saw the others were also trying to evade the bombardment and sprouted a sinister grin." I'm quite tired of emotional outbursts, that's why it's time for this flaw to be corrected. If only, oh?"

Relius saw a Metal Sonic charge for him and had his puppet arms once more appear out of his sleeves and punch the incoming Sonic like robot through the chest, the red crystal-like barrier around it not slowing Relius for even a second.

The masked man merely shorted before he ripped the robot's head off. But the moment he threw its remains away he saw a shadow above him, and saw Robotic charging right down from below with the Flail on the Egg-Gladiator heading right for him.

Relius winced as he had his puppet arms branch out and try and catch the mace. The impact made him stagger, and seeing this caused Robotnik to laugh." I know fake outs to you know! Take it from someone who's been there, even god's who have god complexes don't end well Relius! If you think you alone can play god, then you're going to, GUH!"

Relius showed how annoyed he was by having Ignis warp in front of him and use her sole remaining limb to have spikes burst out and pierce right through the glass on the Egg-Gladiator to grasp Robotnik by his neck and swiftly choke him. The thinner scientist had a sadistic look as he saw his target be hurled above him." With the level of annoyance, you caused me your death can't be swift anymore, no. Yes, your so stubborn that I can't allow you die till you admit both your mental _and_ physical inferiority. After all, despite being a self-proclaimed master of robotics I don't detect _any_ part of your body is robotic."

"I…was tempted from time to time." Robotnik blurted out." But I was not too keen on having a limb go dead on me if one of my machines released a bad pulse. It was, GUH!"

Relius kept the pressure on Robotnik till he heard a cracking sound and leaned forward." Silence failure. _All_ your chatter is just to divert from the fact that you're a failure. But now as you die, let the depths of your inferiority seep in to your soul!"

Sonic's comrades saw Robotnik being choked to death, but even with the Metal Sonic's helping Relius had to many puppets attacking them to get anywhere close to the masked man. Knuckles punched a puppet with red spear into the power generator before he heard Robotnik choke and clenched his teeth." Just great, much as a pain as Egg-Man is sounds like if this dude breaks him they might pull off blowing everyone up with this planet gun!

Theses robo girls are easy enough to break but there is to many of them! They are just a bunch of puppets, right? If only there was a way to cut the strings! Wait, maybe there is!"

Knuckles quickly climbed to the top of the chamber before he took out the Master Emerald. He saw more puppets coming for him, and saw they all had energy threads that linked back to Relius before he looked determined." Maybe it's not the same kind of relationship as the one between the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds but, it's still a chain of energy! Even if it's not as effective, it's better than nothing! The severs serve the chaos, sever the servers of chaos!"

The Master Emerald shined brightly, before it unleashed a shockwave of green energy that burst across the entire area. As it did, the power of the Master Emerald severed the energy threads Relius was using to command his puppets. Relius saw all of his pawns suddenly go off line, and as Ignis released her grasp on Robotnik his eye twitched. "What, those savages had magic that could meddle with _my_ power? Impossible!"

"That's the thing about being smug Relius." Robotnik gasped out as his skin turned back to its normal color." You think you know things, and then that surprise comes back to bite you, and now you lost!"

"Hardly, Ignis is not like the others, she does not _need_ my energy thread to function!"

Ignis twitched as she raised her arm again. But before she could attack Rouge flew at the women known as the denotator and cried out,"Your robo-spouse may have more than one battery but looks like it still needs takes too much time to wind up!"

The former agent of GUN unleashed a roundhouse kick. While Ignis easily blocked the strike, it was merely a distraction for Shadow to spin dash right for Ignis, and at full power he was able to succeed in smashing right through the chest of the combat doll. Relius got dismayed as he saw this, and got even more dismayed as E-Omega unleashed the most powerful laser blast he could generate to hit Ignis in her new hole, damaging her enough to cause her to explode.

Relius saw pieces of his prized creation fly all over the area before he yelled in anger, and swiftly grasped Robotnik by the throat himself before slamming him to the ground. Before Shadow and the others could turn to help Relius had his puppet arms come out once more to take control of the Egg-Gladiator and fly right for Star-Killer Bases shield generator.

Relius then had his aura seep into the warrior like machine before hissing out a manic,"You insects can't stop my genius, no matter desperate you get! I give you credit, this black hedgehog is nearly a weaker Black Beast. I'll take great pleasure in converting him, it's what I do best. Even now you can't stop me, I'll merely convert your little toy to a new host for Ignis. It may be barbaric but it will be enough to remake existence! Robotnik, you will never surpass me!"

"Maybe, but even if I can't ever match your mind, I do know when to let something go! Go on and cling to your ideas Relius, to the grave!"

Robotnik rotated his glasses, and thus entered the emergency command to have his eject seat go off. Relius looked shocked, and that shock quickly morphed to dread as the Egg-Gladiator made alarm sounds, and prepared to self-destruct. He saw the machine was flying at the Shield Generator before he tensed up." No…this petty farce won't be enough to unravel _my_ ambition! I will not be bound by, huh?"

Shadow suddenly jumped up before bursting with red energy."You're at last going to be bound by the severity of your actions scum! _Chaos Blast_!"

Shadow and E-Omega both fired the most powerful energy blasts they could muster. As the combined beam raced for the masked man Relius used all of his magical energy to keep the beams back he staggered just as the Egg-Gladiator smashed into Star-Killer base's shield generator. He saw the mech below him prepare to blow before he yelled out a defiant. Bested…by a fool…?! My research must continue…I won't let anything stop me from,"

Before the murderous scientist could go on ranting the Egg-Gladiator commenced with its self-destruction, unleashing an explosion that hit the reactor, and after merging with the energy blasts caused an even bigger explosion that blasted through the entire ceiling. Robotnik was blasted upward but hearing Relius scream in what he assumed was his final moments alive made him chuckle." Who's the idiot now eh Relius? Looks like this is a, huh? Oh nuts."

The former scientist for the Zannacross Empire quickly had his state of elation shift to terror as he realized he was heading fast right for a now exposed reactor core. Robotnik found himself spinning to fast to stop before his eyes widened."Oh come on! Not like this, I go the extra mile just to go like this? Tell everyone at the funeral that I liked, GUH!"

The scientist felt a sudden jerk as something grasped him and stopped his collision before he heard a grouchy,"Oh quit your moaning Egg Man this isn't the end yet!"

After a few coughs Robotnik looked up and saw Knuckles had caught him in mid-glide. The owner of the Master Emerald casually showed off his strength by holding the scientist, and the Egg-Mobile he was in with one hand, and as he had an agitated look on his face Robotnik raised an eyebrow." You, you saved me Knuckle h, Knuckles?"

"Don't think we are best buddies or anything Egg-man." The red being barked back." I just did not want to get any grief if I let you blow up on my watch. Besides…hate to admit it but your tricks mostly got us out of this mess so I own you that much. I just want to know one thing Egg-man. That stuff you told the creep, do you really believe all that or just say the right things to save your hide and not go down with the ship with Zannacross?"

"Well I'd be lying if survival instincts did not factor into some of what changed my outlook on life. But, not all of it. Like I said, seeing all the scientists throughout the universe who thought they were all that only to end up to be known as annoying pests forced me to think of a few things. I meant what I said about doing things differently now. I...just want the end result of my science to be something remembered positively."

"Well…I'll buy it for now."

As the two landed on the ground the two former enemies looked each other in the eye Robotnik cleared his throat before throwing out a sincere." Thanks, nice work their using the Master Emerald to scramble his control, your shrewder then I give you for."

Rouge and the others walked over before the female of the group giggled." Seriously Knuckles, did not think you had it in you."

"Hey, I'm _no_ moron alright?" Sonic's friend retorted defensively." Besides I had plenty of time to refine my skills with the Emerald with all the years of peace we had eh? On top of that, I saw how those idiots had me look in that show about Sonic and was insulted. I may not be as smart as Tails but come on, that show made me looked like a jacked-up idiot!"

Rouge giggled as she patted him on the back." Yah that show took a few to many creative licenses. What was with everyone having tacky bandages?"

Shadow quickly cleared his throat to cut in with a stern," Lets discuss bad media adaptations when everything we know is not on the risk of being destroyed yes? Good work everyone but at the same time, the fact remains that Relius Clover was a distraction from what are objective was. Doctor, what's the status on the shields?"

"Oh right that. Well now that no other pretentious blowhards are here to. Eh…not going to jinx it. You, get a connection going already!"

One of the surviving Metal Sonics nodded and plugged into one of the surviving terminals to give its master a readout. The scientist quickly looked at the data before he glanced at the destroyed pillar above everyone and chuckled." Looks like blowing up that pillar did it. The shields are down now."

"Great then lets." Before Knuckles could go on everyone saw the sky get darker, as energy from the sun went to the pillar of red energy. As everything started shaking Knuckles glared at the fatter male again."Damn it you were lying this whole time about stopping it Egg-Man? I knew you were setting us up!"

Robotnik had his eye twitch before he took a deep breath and stroked his mustache." I know your stressed but remember we disabled the shields, not the generators for the weapons! We can only hope that they are close to doing their part. Well, I can check at least. Let's see, oh? Odd…it does say that the mechanisms in those Oscillators are destroyed. But at the same time, some other force is causing the power to still move."

"What? How is that possible?" Shadow grit out angerly. His response from the scientist in the room started with a sigh." If I had to guess, someone's using magic to keep the gears moving even after the systems got destroyed. Which means, the boss running the place has some tricks up his sleeves, or in his head, or whatever. Well, magic's still not my forte but we better help smash a few things, around right?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about! C'mon this is not done yet! No matter how many parts there are to this Battle-World, can't let this Beyonder freak blow up the entire universes!"

"You got that right Knuckle head, all my research is still in it!" Robotnik threw out dryly." Alright, calculating the best path. Go right team Eggman!"

Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles all rolled their eyes as they charged in the direction, hoping all of their efforts were not in vain.

Alas to see if its in vain or not we will have to wait a bit longer. Sorry, I over estimated how long the fights would be, and to not have the chapter be to massive I decided to split the chapter. Tune in next time to see how Samus, James, Luke and Ben Skywalker and the others overcome their challenges in **Chapter 221: Crucible of the Divine Bloodlines**! For real this time, promise !

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : Lets see, sorry again for the misleading, just did not want to rush any of the fights so figured it would be best to divide them. Lets see, while I made up Brevon's Infinite state, its also a nod from **Infinite** , the bad guy in Sonic Forces. The team up between Sonic and Llaic was also inspired by Forces, but she has much better design then what they have for the create a character so far in that game, dear god they look worst then 1930 Disney cartoon's the hell you thinking Sega?

Also, may have been random to have Skull Face rant but, just wanted to show how even for Metal Gear they made that dude as melodramatic as they could get.

Ah well, that should be it for now, hope you like the chapter despite it being cut up and till next time.


	21. C 221:Crucible of the Divine Bloodlines

_**Chapter 221: Crucible of the Divine Bloodlines.**_

As the countdown before Star-Killer base fired was rapidly running out, Samus and her group had little time to dwell on that, mostly because with all the screaming going on it was too loud to dwell on anything but staying alive.

Despite having five times the Ridley she was used to dealing with, to the bounty hunters relief the Proteus Ridley's were all about as powerful as he was when Samus fought him on planet SR388, which was still a threat, but far less powerful then the state he was in when she and Ben defeated him on the _Dämmerung_.

Despite that each one still had the power to crush her, but as much as she preferred to work alone she was relived she had back up for this duel, and even more glad as she saw Ben Grim catch one of the dragon's tail strikes, and exert enough force to fling it around like it was a gecko before throwing it high in the air, so high that Jonny Storm was able to use his unique mastery over fire to unleash a controlled burst of flame as hot as an erupting super nova to vaporize the monster.

The other four Proteus Ridely saw their kin get vaporized and two fired energy blasts at the member of the Fantastic Four that was on fire, while the other two bombarded the "Thing" from the ground. Samus prepared to come to the aid of her rocky teammate.

Before she could she heard a tremor, and saw some rock's fall from the left. Suddenly she saw giant metallic orange arms with drills in them burst out of the wall, and jumped back as the giant robot, a Diggernaut machine that served as a mining robot for the Chozo race staggered forward.

Samus saw the Diggernaught casually vaporize one of the remaining Predator's with a laser from its round face before he could react before she winces, and quickly unleashed a barrage of missiles at the new enemy. In response the Diggernaut blocked the missiles with its armored arms, and tried to impale Samus with its drill arms.

As it ran up Wrex, Garrus, Snake, and Master Chief came to Ben's friends aid and bombarded the giant drill robot. The Diggernaught fired another barrage of red laser blasts to shoot down the missile projectile Master Chief fired.

But as the Spartan's attack was shot down, the Stinger Missile Snake also fired was able to get through, and hit the robot at the source of where it was unleashing its lasers. As the weapon got damaged Garrus aimed carefully, and fired a blast from his sniper rifle.

His aim was true and he was able to have his shot hit his target, and damage the Diggernaught's laser system. As sparks burst out of the digging robot's head it served that round head around as it unleashed its suction function at full power to try and suck in all the shooters.

Samus saw the others struggle to hold on and quickly jumped up and used her Screw Attack to slice through its arm, and then quickly turn in to her morph ball state, and unleash a Power Bomb with just enough time to transform back and latch on to something above with her grappling beam.

Just as the Diggernaught prepared to swat her, the Power Bomb went out inside it, causing the giant robot to shatter from the inside out. Snake saw Samus casually land on the ground before he chuckled." I take it you're a pro at busting as many of those junk-heaps as I am with blowing up Metal Gears?"

"Not really." The bounty hunter casually retorted." I seen the specs on those before on some Chozo ruins like Tallon IV and Elysia, to get the general ideal. Including the most effective way to take them out."

Master Chief looked at the sparking remains of the Diggernaught before he looked around."I thought the Chozo were a peaceful race Aran. Well…I suppose the rules did not apply in Battle-World."

"It's not just that Spartan." Samus retorted." I know sometimes the Chozo could have gone mad, like when they encountered the Phazon. However, its more than that. With all my, spare time in recent years I uncovered some information about the Chozo…and found out that there was a splinter group that were far more war like then what they are known for."

Snake chuckled before throwing out a wry," A inner circle of "True patriots" eh? Seems every species has their shadow."

"Seems that way. This schism might have happened before I was even born, but either way, I highly doubt they are around now. In the end, it just shows that no race is perfect, even the ones with the most saint like legacy have their shadow.

Still, it does not matter. It might explain why Old Bird and some of the others felt so solemnly about cleaning up their" messes" but other than that it really does not change anything.

Even if there were a few corrupt Chozo it does not change what they did for me, and for the universe. Learning this, is just, useful for how to move forward. Finding out what went wrong with them, is the best way to make sure things move forward properly, so that people won't have to lose their parents to pirates like me.

I'm not big on dreams but, the kid, Ben Auro's dream does sound like a very nice one, one that he, James and the other big idea guys might be able to pull off as long as they don't lose their way, and all of existence does not fall apart. That's why no matter how many monsters are in the way I'll blow up every last one of."

Before she could finish the ground around her cracked, before a giant set of jaws devoured her. Her comrades instantly tensed up as they saw those jaws belonging to a creature that looked like a massive crocodile with a height of twenty feet and length of thirty-six feet.

The monstrous entity with a cluster of four eyes on each side of the head, the most evolved of all Metroid's, the Queen Metroid, glared at all the hostiles and roared before instantly unleashing a stream of fire at everyone. Chief, Snake, and the others all opened fire, only to see their shots not have any effect.

The Queen Metroid had the crystals on its neck glow red before it unleashed a barrage of green energy orbs to bombard everyone. It looked like it was going to unleash an even more powerful blast, when suddenly a flash of yellow light came out of the creature's mouth. Suddenly a massive explosion erupted from its underside. The Queen Metroid roared in pain, before Samus casually rolled out of its ruptured gut.

The bounty hunter got back up, and as the most evolved of Metroid race roared again Samus casually blasted it in the face. As it died, Samus saw Snake, Garrus, and the others looking at her she shrugged." Sorry to alarm you all, but the easiest way to take out a Queen Metroid is from the inside so once my scanners picked up familiar energy signatures I lured some bait. It seems that despite my reservations the monsters here are not showing, oh?"

She was cut off by a piercing cry as everyone saw another Ridley racing for them. The women with the green visor covering her face just remained calm, before right as this incarnation of the monster that killed her parents opened its mouth to prepare and unleash its attack, when Samus swiftly unleashed her Hyper Beam.

The bounty hunters most powerful energy blast collided into the Proteus Ridley before it could unleash its own, and the backlash vaporized its entire upper region. Just as everyone felt a moment of relief, that moment unfolded to dread as another Ridley dove at Samus from the right to tackle her, and hurl her into the air.

Samus felt her bones rattle as her enemy grasped her hard enough to prevent her from turning into her morph ball state. But as she saw the others firing on the Ridley, and saw the dragon creature ready its tail to stab her in the face she grit her teeth, and unleashed her thunder armor function to have a jolt of lighting crackle around her armor, with enough voltage to shock her target into loosening its grip.

The moment she was free she fired a rapid barrage of plasma blasts to hit Ridley in the face.

Being hit in the eye caused the monster to roar, forcing it to loosen its grip. As soon as she could move Samus jumped up and fired a super missile in its face. As the Ridley had its head snapped back, Samus unleashed her Screw Attack just in the same place were the missile hit him, unleashing enough combined energy to slice off its head.

Samus saw the light in the Proteus Ridley fade as it fell to the ground, and saw in the distance the mutated worm monster with a man's face have many glimmers of light burst out of its body, before it roared out." Atheos… _must_ kill the enemies of the First Order! No matter how much the enemy struggles, they will fail!"

Samus saw a barrage of energy blasts heading her way before she sighed, and landed on the ground before having her speed booster kick in. As she swerved away from the incoming projectiles and dashed up with enough speed and force to tackle Atheos hard enough to make it stagger she threw out a controlled." Like hell we are failing this. My job was not to die to you, and as a professional I keep that reputation by getting the job done no matter how many turns it gets."

Samus swiftly unleashed her Wave-Burst combo attack to try and zap her massive target and short out its systems. As Samus casually evaded all of her target's efforts to resist Snake saw how effortless her movements were and chuckled." Well…was not sure what to make of you guys at first but, always feels good to not have to be the only ace in the, huh? Nice try ugly."

Snake heard footsteps, and felt something behind him before he quickly swerved around and used some of his Close Quarters Combat or CQC skills to grasp the incoming blade that the Yautja was hoping to kill him with and flip him on his back.

Wrex chuckled as he shot the Predator with his shot gun before he could get up and fired at a charging Xenomorph." I get what you mean pirate man. I'm not always on board with those Enji's sells pitch but they always give some fun jobs if you stick around them long enough."

Master Chief was firing at another Ridley with Vetra, Thane, and Jameson Locke. While none of their shots were inflecting to much damage it was frequent enough to prevent the dragon monster from firing many attacks. And after Master Chief saw Thane shoot his target right in the eye he ran past the drell assassin and took out a battle hammer that he took from one of his fights with a Covenant Brute.

Thane saw the Spartan's intention and used some of his biotic abilities to hold his target long enough for Chief to slam the Proteus Ridley in the head, landing a blow strong enough to send it flying, right into the Thing, who eagerly uppercut the dragon beast hard enough to smash it through the wall.

Master Chief just nodded at Thane before seeing an Omega Metroid coming for him and ducking under its energy blast." I agree that it's always good to have the best back up as you can in a mission. Never was in this for the glory, just wanted to do my job right. Even if I can't shoot down the primary threat, if I can keep the enemies away from those who can get the job down, I have no regrets."

The Thing heard this and just chuckled." Well I don't know just how many monsters are on this planet bucket head…but since we clobbered more monsters then in a Skrull zoo I think we gave the others some, huh? Oh cripes."

Everyone tensed up as they saw the Star-Killer Base start to shake, before they heard explosions in the distance. Everyone looked up to see some of the Gundam's, the Star Fox team, the Great Fox, Rouge Squadron and the rest of the forces that were working with Leia start to fly into the base.

As they started opening fire at the anti-aircraft defenses the Thing just cracked his neck." Well…everyone's showing up to the party at last eh? Too bad the party's almost over, but guess it's time for an _overtime_ clobbering session, because no matter what I'm not letting Susy, Stretches, and all the others get blown up!"

Samus saw the sky get darker and darker before her scanners warned her of a surge in power, distracting the bounty hunter enough to get hit in the chest with an energy blast. The blast knocked her off but did only caused her enough pain to annoy her, causing her to swiftly fire a Super Missile-Plasma beam combo at Atheos's face.

Ben's armored comrade saw the mutant monstrously burn before its entire body started to combust before she glanced back at the energy pillar." James…we been through worst, but this is cutting it close. After all of those years of learning spells and mastering battle tactics, better find a way to erode the obstacles defenses before it's too late. Ugh…better just wrap this up and get over there to make sure that happens."

Samus heard another roar and saw the last Proteus Ridley was bombarding her from above and prepared to figure out the best way to kill him to do just that.

* * *

As she did, little did she and anyone else in her group realize just how intense the ultimate commander of Star-Killer Base, and the First Order itself was.

Some of those standing before Darth Plagueis were still shocked at Snoke's true identity, and as Luke Skywalker saw the ultimate enemy of the Jedi gazing at him coldly before he grasped his head." So…after all this time…the curse of the Sith never ended with Palpatine like I hoped."

"You Jedi hope on too many basic things not just about the Force, but life itself, that's why you will _always_ fail." Plagueis coldly uttered."

Guy saw the wings that once were part of the Sith Meditation Sphere begin to widen before he went over to Jade to whisper," Jade…how big a deal is this supposed to be? Was this guy supposed to be a big deal in the past?"

James sighed before he went over to his fellow Enji, keeping his bow on the target all the while." It's well known that the tyrant known as Sheev Palpatine was merely the alter ego of Darth Sidious, one of the lords of the Sith, the followers of the Dark Side, of Zannacross.

 _Someone_ had to train him in the arts of the Dark Side, and extensive investigation hinted that it could have been a male Munn named _Magister Hego Damask II_ of the original of the InterGalactic Banking Clan who ended up having a history of interacting with Palpatine.

But, what happened to him was never found out. Most assumed Palpatine killed him, so if he really did survive its logical that he would want revenge on both him and the Jedi."

"Tsc…its arrogant to assume things boy." Plagueis retorted coldly." I was as surprised that my apprentice tried to kill me as my one-time master, Darth Tenebrous was when I killed him, and he was just amused at the timing. Yes…I bore no ill will to Palpatine, he performed it flawlessly, I fully admit I had gotten to self-absorbed in my decades of research on the Force and had lost sight of the physical world.

The plan was always that Palpatine would handle the political aspect of the grand plan while I devoted everything to master the art and science of midi-chlorian manipulation to bring about ultimate victory over the Jedi, and complete dominance of the Force itself.

The plan was also to discard the Rule of Two that Darth Bane had created, for there would be no need to need successors when we became immortals. That's why I overlooked that he groomed that attack dog Maul as his apprentice. However, I admit I got, conceited in thinking a man I goaded into killing his own family would really ever hold on to sentiment.

That's why I did not even realize he drugged me till it was too late to strike back. But…while I concede I was careless, he was careless thinking he could kill me so easily.

Oh, it was indeed quite close, and it took quite some time to recover from the state he put me in but like how he himself cheated death by creating hordes of clone bodies on his sanctuary world of Byss in the Deep Core, I had my own, contingency plans.

After all while I was focused on unlocking the mysteries of the Force, having all that I worked on nearly be eradicated by the nuclear bombardment that King Ars Veruna of Naboo unleashed on my base on _Sojourn_ forced me to realize just how _vital_ it is to have back up plans.

And since the plan was for my apprentice to overthrow the republic into a Galactic Empire I figured the best way to make sure no one would interfere was to have my back up base, and my reserve clone body be based outside the galaxy entirely.

Using the data I acquired from those cryptic Chiss, I was able to forge a path beyond the galaxy. I encountered the Yuuzhan Vong, and from there was able to find a place where I could hide without detection. Yes…a planet more entrenched in darkness than any other in space, _Vandalgyon_."

While Luke and the other Jedi were just indifferent to this revelation as James heard this he tensed up." What…the world where Chaos Zannacross Necron was sealed? So you were working with Damonus?"

"Ah…so you know enough to know that world's true purpose?" Plagueis mused out dryly." Between that and knowing about the name of the Overseer of the Sith it will be quite, amusing to pry just what you know. Yes, while the process of awakening was long, and even my body was damaged, it was worth it for none were aware of my rebirth. Alas, another cost of the process was that by the time I returned, my former ambitious apprentice was already dead.

It amused me that he too was killed by his Apprentice, by Darth Vader. But that amusement was not worth the price of his arrogance undoing not just what I spent my life working on, but the work of generations of the Sith.

Palpatine thought he was putting a leash on the masses to prevent them from interfering with the ultimate victory of the Dark Side, but he really had no need to waste time on such elaborate means of control to entice people to rebel. Still, I gave him some merit since he _did_ outwit me, I merely focused on divided the strengths of his plans from his weaknesses, to realize the true ultimate victory of the Sith."

Mara Jade saw how smug her former boss's boss looked before she pointed her light-saber at him." So that's why your being such a pain? Because Luke screwed up your grand plan? I'd say I'm surprised but its par the course with egomaniacs like you."

Plagueis glanced at the former Emperor's Hand with a detached look, and then glanced at Luke, before he chuckled darkly." Mara Jade yes? You do have what they called spunk, for a mere fake.

I told you this was not for as something as banal as a grudge. I don't begrudge Luke Skywalker for what he did. As I said it was my apprentice's own arrogance that undid him. Besides, you did just what you were fated to do, what you were created to do!"

The Grand Master of the Jedi had his eye twitch before he blurted out,"C, created?"

Kyp saw how distraught Luke and Mara looked before he snorted." Don't be like Jacen and let a Sith's mind games trip you up! C'mon there is no way Obi-Wan lied about how you were born man, unless he's confusing you with another clone he's full of it!"

"Your true in a sense Jedi." The Sith Lord retorted." However, his _father_ is another story. I can understand why some would think that the mother of Anakin Skywalker , Shmi Skywalker was just making up things to hide her shame when she told everyone that her son had no father and was conceived by midi-chlorians, by the Force itself.

But she was right, because Anakin Skywalker was willed into existence, by _my_ power! And since the existence of the so called chosen one was only thanks to my efforts, your entire existence is due to me Luke Skywalker!"

Everyone, even the former collaborator Egil was shocked at this revelation. As Luke turned pale Tahiri saw both Mara and Rey turn pale the blond-haired girl blurted out," You, created someone? That's, to insane even for the Vong to have pulled off."

"That merely is because my mastery over life far exceeds those fanatics women. Still I don't blame you for being skeptical, for a while I thought he was not my creation but one the Force itself created to stop my plans. But even if for a time I thought the human slave-boy from Tatooine, the one that stood at a vergence in the Force and who had been born around the same time that my plan had saturated the galaxy with the dark side for a decade, was indeed the result of pouring my own will into the Force itself. It merely did not take the shape I expected. I concede I _only_ realized this, after I returned from the brink of death.

While my process worked, by the time it did, the Skywalker bloodline had deluded far too much to reach my ambitions. Yes, Cade Skywalker had some power but only a fraction of the talent Darth Vader had. While it was enjoyable seeing that the Sith were ruling once more, they were so diluted under the former Jedi, Darth Krayt that it was useless.

Then I realized, that the only way to _truly_ gaining what I sought was to go back from the start. And with the assistance of the purist forces of darkness, I was able to expand my powers even more to realize my ambitions.

 _Nothing_ would stand in my way, not even time. Jacen Solo used the Flow Walking power to look back in time, and feared the chaos of altering history. He was right to fear it, only because he lacked the power to do it properly. However, with the assistance of the demon of time, Demigra, I was able to successfully find the mystical plane known as the _World Between Worlds._

It was a collection of doors and pathways that existed between time and space, linking all moments in time together. There were only a select few "passageways" in the entire universe, and I was able to go back in time to right before Palpatine killed me.

At once I made use of what I knew and pretended to force a confrontation with my apprentice to have him assume he killed me, this time with a much better outcome for me. I let him assume he killed me and go form his Empire, for the mundane affairs never interested me.

My apprentice had the chance to form an empire that would last longer than the reign of Sith Emperor Vitate, but he was too impatient to play the long game. But I let nature take its course, for now I was free to work on what mattered, creating a master piece that would surpass Darth Vader!"

James took in all that the Sith Lord was ranting about before he widened his eyes in shock." Wait…you altered the past? So, you were a time anomaly?"

"So, you know about even _that_? You do seem to be privy to many things, James Elrond. But even that won't save you now."

Luke took in all of the Sith Lord's rantings before he muttered,"No…this can't be true, it's impossible! You, you altered history? You, changed my life?"

"By quite a bit "Grand" master"." The leader of the First Order answered dismissively." I figured by now you are used to revelations that shatter your world by now. If you're wondering why I let you kill Palpatine, it's because his Empire meant _nothing_ to me. I merely destroyed all his clones as you did to hasten his creations fall. What _truly_ mattered to me, was influencing the birth of an even better scion.

As powerful as Jacen Solo may be, he and all of his siblings paled in comparison of the raw power that Ben Solo had, I made sure of it. I even made sure the New Republic entered a state of peace that lasted decades, to make the galaxy complacent, and soft.

I spent years subtilty planting fears in your mind Luke Skywalker, you and your sister both. Fears that made you cowardly enough to doubt your abilities as a Jedi, thus only rebuilding a smaller Jedi order in hiding. Yes, your terror eroded your will, allowing me to so easily push your sister's son to his rightful destiny.

It was far too easy, he was an unbalanced child, the visions I frequently sent him made sure of that. Of course, I did not want to trust everything in _one_ investment, so I focused the midi-chlorians into another creation, the opposite of Kylo Ren. Like with Anakin Skywalker, this one was not known to me at first. But I realized my will once more manifested in ironic ways.

By causing Luke Skywalker to suffer, the Force responding by making their" answer" be his new child. I admit though, I did not think after your own upbringing you would have your own child be raised in, Jakku, a place even _more_ isolated then Tatooine Skywalker. However, in the end I suppose I had a better effect on your mind then I even realized."

Luke felt a chill creep down his spine at the revelation Plagueis casually threw out before he looked below where Ray is." What!? No… _I'm_ her father?"

Mara could hardly take in what she was hearing as he blurted out,"Plagueis, your even better at lies then Palpatine but there is no way you can fool me with such a lame joke! I mean, she does not even look a thing like me!"

"Tsc…do you _still_ not get it women? She's _not_ your child! In the new timeline, in the true history, you are not Luke Skywalker's wife. In fact, you never even met him because I made sure you died before the Rebel Alliance even formed. Yes…Palpatine thought you were just another failure.

I made sure to have all the ones that were Luke Skywalker's Jedi Masters in the future were killed before you ever left your world, to further isolate you."

Kyp had his eye twitch before snapping out," So afraid of us that you killed us with our backs turned eh punk? Let's see how,"Mara put her hand in front of Kyp before giving her husband a tense look." Luke, he's lying, right? He, did not erase me, _everything_ we went through, right?"

The son of Darth Vader looked at Mara, before moaning in pain." Mara…I'm so sorry but he's right. The time together we had was real, you and my son are real without a doubt. But the memories of Rey, and the timeline where she exists feels just as real. I don't know what to say Mara, if I was stronger I could have prevented this.

In the other timeline, I was to wary to even rebuild the Jedi Knights. I felt they were to ineffective, and only started training again to leave a legacy. The moment I started training Ben...er...Ren, I knew there was a grave darkness in him. I felt, a horrible feeling from Ren, that he would cause disaster.

It was so horrible, I found myself prepared to kill him in his sleep out of sheer terror. I should have given him a chance to prove himself, but the feeling was so strong, that in a moment of weakness I was ready to stab him with my Light saber. I stopped myself, but Ren saw me, and attacked.

When I woke up, half the Jedi I was training left with Ren, and the rest were dead. I was not as strong without you Mara, I went to _Ahch-To_ to hide. No, honestly, I went their to die. I, argued with myself again and again about to go through with it, all the way till I found myself up here. I was endlessly thinking of if the Jedi were worth it, if resisting the Dark Side just caused more pain.

Jacen, Kylo, Brakiss and Kueller and all the others, I failed again and again and,"

The Grand Master of the Jedi was quieted as Mara tenderly put her free hand over her husband's lips." Don't breakdown on me now Farm boy. I admit I don't know what it's like to have two memories in your head, though Palpatine did have some sick experiments with clones.

The point is Luke, it's _not_ your fault! It's this Snoke, Plagueis, whatever the hell this scumbag calls himself it's _his_ fault! I love you and Ben too much to let it all be erased for some sick joke! No matter what, never think that what you and the Jedi did were worthless!

Sure Yoda and his boys were a bit to stubborn but hey, you guys _did_ mostly keep things together for thousands of years right? The Jedi were not wrong in principle, they just got to lax with how they trained people by the time your dad joined.

But what they did, protecting the innocent from the wrath of the Dark Side is never a bad thing, and anyone that has a problem with that is just a jerk trying to have their way!

That's why, lets end this nightmare once and for all, so we can at last return home ok?"

Plagueis chuckled darkly as he saw Luke look tormented." There is no home for you my dear, no past, no future. Your merely an aberration that's lingered on too long. Your feeble love can't save you, love was ultimately powerless to save Anakin Skywalker, his sentiment brought him only pain and despair. Love did not save your precious friend Han Solo either, he reached out with all his heart to save his wayward son, and he only got his heart crushed in return.

I assure you, while I gave him advise, despite his unstable emotions making him confused, Kylo Ren wanted to kill Han Solo with all of his heart, for he is the things he hates the most, weakness and things that deny him joy.

As useful as love is as a tool to control pawns, it really is such a useless emotion, one I will purge as my mastery over the Force grants me the power to remake life itself. It's already so close. It was _so_ easy making the First Order, it almost felt to easy so easy that Palpatine must have rolled in his grave. I never had my apprentice's skills has a politician, but I soon realized I did not have to appear in public.

For how long it took to mold our decades long plan, when all it took was enticing people from the shadows a better world. I did not even have to provide many real things, just giving them, ideas was all it took.

I admit, this Battle-World was not part of my plans. However, it quickly provided to be a way to accelerate my plans. While the stakes are higher, the reward will be far greater."

James grasped his bow again and prepared to fire, when suddenly Egil snarled with rage and punched the ground hard enough to dent it." So, this is the true face of your ambitions Snoke? Or, should I call you Plagueis? There was _never_ any future for us once we were no longer useful to you as pawns!"

"Come now are you _really_ surprised Egil?" The Sith Lord chided out." I figured you would not be as naïve as my current apprentice, that men such as you and Davros understood how foolish friendships are, and yet I figured you and most of the others of the Conclave knew the practically of sticking to an alliance as long as it was useful. I would not deny you your chance for your ambitions out of spite like Palpatine. Of course, _if_ you failed, then there was simply no reason to honor a failure's part of the deal."

Egil snarled before his eyes glowed, and he poured all the power he had left into Yaldabaoth, getting his golden mecha to at last stand up. Plagueis saw his former collaborator have wires attached to the ground before the metallic man roared out," I was not naïve enough to trust any organic being, but I did not think you would be inclined to sabotage us from the start! But, I was not complacent enough to not have my own contingencies installed! I implemented my own programs into Star-Killer base, to give me sole command of the base's systems!"

"Is that all? When were you under the impression I was not expecting treachery? As a Sith, I _expect_ it. That's why I already know about your override, and can override that to."

"Damn you, they will fail if I kill you! Die!"

Egil swung his blade at the transformed Sith Lord to try and cleave him in half. However, the moment he the Supreme Leader's left wing had its veiny structure twitch before he flew back to evade the slash.

As the blade struck the ground its target sighed." That is indeed a ridiculously large blade Egil. Getting hit with that would likely cause considerable trouble. Its, a good thing your already so poorly constructed you're on the verge of falling to pieces."

"Keep mocking the strongest of all Mechon and you will die before you know it! I'm not one of your shabby automatons! Despite the injuries I endured to Jacen Solo I have _more_ than enough, GUH!"

Egil prepared another slash, when everyone saw a flash of red light before suddenly Egil saw his sword arm suddenly bend and twist unnaturally and spin around, before it was suddenly ripped off.

As it fell to the ground Plagueis just sighed." True…your _much_ more elaborate then the clunky cheap B1 battle droids that the Trade Federation mass produced. But at least those like 11-4D were not insolent enough to question their place."

"SILENCE!" The ruler of the Mecon roared out as energy surged into the center of his mech." I am not deluded, I am doing what _must_ be done to secure the destiny of the Mecon! I sought to win this to claim final victory over Zanza, but it's the same for any who stand in the way of my people! No matter the extent of your tricks I will kill you! _Catastrophe_!"

Plagueis saw his former teammate fire a large energy blast at him and merely activated his light saber. As he batted away the blast with his blade of red light he narrowed his eyes." To think, such advanced machines would share the delusions of man. That's the price of trying to emulate such flawed things. Enough, I take no enjoyment in the thrill of the fight like other Sith. Just submit to fate."

The Sith Lord raised his hand and Egil saw his severed blade suddenly twitch before it swerved around and shot out, before it impaled him right in the chest. Egil yelled in pain as he stabbed in his own pain, and even though he was his enemy, Shulk saw how hurt the Mechon leader looked before crying out," No, Egil! Stop this you monster!"

This act of compassion caused Egil to chuckle bitterly." You show mercy, even to the man that caused you to suffer for most of your life? Foolish, wielder of the Mondo. If we were not fated to be enemies, I might almost have respected your, GUH!"

Plagueis showed just how much he tired of Egil as his entire body convoluted, before he kept twisting unnaturally. Everyone heard Egil scream, till his entire body looked like a crumbled can. As it exploded Mara just grasped her hand tightly as she tried to keep her anxiety from showing. " I figured whoever trained that brat would have immense power but, he ripped that droid man like he was nothing!"

Sam chuckled as he tried to play a straight face and got into a fighting stance." That fella kept ranting about how he was immune to all the tricks the Jedi had, and looks like he should have gotten a refund on that deal. Still…not to big on being ripped apart by my own sword."

James saw Plagueis was just gazing at Luke coldly with his yellow eyes before he stepped forward." I think it's fair to say we must be extremely cautious with our current enemy. Still, for all your power, your no god. I dealt with gods before, and I found out their weaknesses. I already deduced one of yours. For all your powers, your still covered in metal. And there is no time to waste on mercy, _Magnetic Shockwave_!"

The red haired Enji quickly had his aura explode as he unleashed his magnetic spell to try and crush the Sith Lord with his own armor. Plagueis felt his wings get tugged before he closed his eyes." I can respect an opponent who goes right for the kill. I can sense that your trying to crush me using the power of Magnetism. Not a bad thesis, but while it could have worked on a lesser being, such limited power has no effect over someone who has _full_ mastery over the Force!"

Plagueis then had an aura of darkness seep around him before everyone felt a strong, chilly force knock them back, and James felt his arm paralyzed as he felt his throat being crushed by raw energy." Damn…he's powerful enough to overpower my spell? This…is…going to be even more difficult then I figured." James felt enough pressure to choke out blood, and as his comrades saw this Jade re-positioned his glasses before uttering a cold," Well…looks like this will have to do this the more direct path. _Meteor Storm_!"

Tear nodded before holy energy shimmered out of the Enji Knight's staff." We won't lose any comrades to this twisted game if we can help it! _Fortune's Ark_!"

The brown-haired women exploded with holy light, and moments later a magical glyph appeared above her target. Plagueis felt a disturbance in the Force and looked up to see not only a barrage of holy energy beams raining down for him as a result of Tear's Mystic Art spell, but a barrage of large meteors of raw energy from Jade's art. The leader of the First Order wasted no time flying backwards to avoid some of the holy pillars.

As he saw some of the meteors home in on him his eyes glowed, before his wings convulsed, and he willed the Sith Meditation Sphere that merged with his body to form cannons on those wings, cannons that fired miniature Proton Torpedo's to destroy them.

As more projectiles came his way he used the Force to freeze them in midair. Raiden was one of ones who saw their enemy was distracted before he grasped his blade and looked at the others. "C'mon, we are never going to win this just waiting for him to get a heart attack or something! Far as we seen he can't regenerate, so slice his head off while he's distracted! Even if he tries to do what he did to the Mechon, all it takes is one of us getting through!"

Shulk, Kyp, Guy, and a few of the others nodded before they all charged in various directions to attack Plagueis. Luke saw his new and old comrades alike prepare to attack before he blurted out," Don't be foolish! He's far too powerful, he's too far above the other Sith Lords to be defeated so easily!"

Shulk tried to steel himself to give it his all anyway, but as he prepared to attempt to strike Plagueis before the Monado glowed. The powers of the large red sword gave Shulk a vision of something attacking him from the ground, and killing him before he widened his eyes." Guys watch out he's right! The Monado's giving me a vision, and the gist of it is to watch below!"

As he said that he jumped back, just as a red and black spike erupted out of it. Kyp was shocked, and even more shocked as he saw one heading for him, and quickly used the Force to have a chunk of the wall intercept it.

Raiden saw one erupt for him as well, and tried to block with his arm, only for the spike to go right through it. The cyborg cursed and did not hesitated to slice his arm off, and got even tensed as he saw the severed arm condense and crumble up into a ball.

Guy saw one come for him to and unleashed the Demon Fang energy sword wave attack to knock it back before he jumped back to where Jade, Tear, and the others were. Luke Fon Fobre saw the result of the charge and just grimaced." Damn, guess this is another baddie that can sense energy or something huh? Guess he's one hell of a multi tasker, we are not going to be able to back stab someone who more or less eyes in the back of his head, and everywhere. C'mon guys if we keep thinking of half-assed plans we are going to be dead before we know it!"

James chuckled grimly at his fellow red head's remark before he eyed the remains of Raiden's arm, and noticed that Plagueis 's feet were veinily as well, and realized the ground around them were cracked. He quickly checked the remains of Raiden's arm with his scanner, and looked at the area before he cleared his throat." True enough but at least that venture was not entirely a useless move, for it got me to unravel the nature of some of his attacks.

While it seemed like he was just using an empowered variation of the Force Choke maneuver, but it's something entirely different. Using the powers, he gained from that sphered ship, he can extend parts of in a way that he's shooting out his nerves and hide them by having them move from within the ground.

Once the nerves make contact, they seem to allow are enemy to bypass all defenses and forcibly control their movements in a very brutal manner. The gist of it, just one moment of unprepared contact with his body, can turn fatal."

"You are quite sharp my red-haired friend." Plagueis threw out darkly." You're the first to live long enough to deduce the nature of my _Compulsory Execution_ power. Of course, understanding means little without the means to change what you understand. Wisdom without power is just a cruel joke!"

Plagueis had the cannons on his wings transform to Gatling Gun like blasters before he caused a barrage of purple energy blasts to rain down on his targets. James flash stepped out of the way of the attacks and moved fast enough to be behind his opponent in the blink of an eye before he narrowed his eyes." I have the means, just have to figure out the best way to utilize them. First, let's see just how extensive your defenses are. I'll show you a bombardment Sith Lord, _Licht Regen_!"

James unleashed a barrage of energy arrows that was so massive that it was like a rainstorm of projectiles. But even though the Enji Master mixed in some larger energy arrows in the mix, to his dismay Plagueis showed his armor was strong enough to endure the bombardment.

As his wings covered his head the man who groomed Darth Sidious snickered." Desperately trying to hit every inch for a weak spot? You waste my time, after seeing how the Death Star was destroyed, I made sure to not have any such weak spots."

"Then I'll just have to make one. _Seele Schneider_!"

James dashed to the left and unleashed his piercing projectile for his enemy's head. Plagueis attempted to block it with his wing as well, only to see the Seele Schneider slice through it. The Dark Lord widened his eyes and used the Force to push the arrow back before James saw this and grasped his fist tightly." So, you are not invincible…good. With this I call check Plagueis! _Final Eraser Arrow_!"

The Enji Master once more unleashed his full power to enter the _Letz Stile_ state. As a wing of energy formed out of his shoulder and he unleashed a massive blue energy blast.

Plagueis winced and used the Force to try and push the energy blast back, only to see that he was having trouble pushing back James's ultimate attack. Jade saw this and looked at his comrades." No need to play fair, overwhelm him! Just watch out for attacks from the ground! _Indignation_!"

The man with the title of Necromancer quickly unleashed his electrical Mystic Art as Tear, Natalie, and others unleashed their attacks from all directions. Plagueis saw all the attacks coming for him and saw James's spell get closer to him before he narrowed his eyes." I won't be foolish enough to take those who were chosen for Battle-World lightly. So be it, you forced me to play my final card, and will die _horribly_ for it!"

James saw his target's armor glow with red light before he winced." Everyone be on guard he's attempting something! Try and finish him before, huh? Damn, to late!"

Ben's friend's shift in tone was caused as he saw a flash of light in the distance, and saw a massive pillar of red energy race for him. The Enji Master cursed as he was forced to break off his attack before the energy pillar collided right into Plagueis with enough power to blow away all the other attacks.

Everyone tensed up as the pillar of red energy blazed around the Sith Lord for a few moments, before it surged into him. Johnny Gat just reloaded his gun before muttering," I know I did not get the full briefing about what the Jedi or Sith could do, but when the hell could they do _that_?"

As Lando, Chewie, and his fellow Saints Row members all shrugged Tahiri grumbled out,"Even Jacen could not do something like that! It's like, he just _willed_ power to come to him!"

James saw her say that, and looked at the new energy surging around him carefully."Can he cast full magic? Does not seem like it, so that means that was not his own energy beam. Wait, it's the same color as the pillar!"

"Once more, your only sharp enough to observe the nature of your death. Yes, I was not bluffing when I told Egil I made some, customization's to the Star-Killer base. One such function, was to directly direct all of the weapons power to myself.

After observing some of the other contestant's powers on the other planets, I figured it would be wise to have a way to enhance my direct power and it seemed that utilizing the Sith-Sphere has worked splendidly. Transferring the energy to me might delay the countdown, but since I have to eradicate all anyway, such a delay is more then worth the results."

Tahiri raised an eyebrow before blurting out," Wait…but the Sith Sphere was with Jacen, there was no way you could plan that!"

"You underestimate the length that I weaved the grand web women." Plagueis retorted coldly." I created the Sphere before I even met Palpatine as a way to seek out those that were strongly tuned to the Dark Side. I also was the one that worked with the _original_ plans for the Death Star, even if I was not around to use it as it should have been. When I was "inactive" the Sphere became inactive as well, only now did it at last fulfill its ultimate purpose."

James eyed Plagueis carefully as he glared back at him." You made it quite clear you been plotting for quite a long time Sith Lord. However, you should be aware I and my comrades managed to overcome the plots of those who waited even longer then you. Maybe it's not quite destiny, but overall statistics show that the ambitions of your kind always fail sooner or later."

"Tsc…I'm curious at where you got that data from because your evaluation seems, naïve at best. Yes…maybe you been through a war or two and read history, but I _lived_ it boy. With the combined history of the entire Sith race archived into my soul, I seen civilizations rise and fall, I seen legacies be born, and crumble.

And I seen what was the truth, and what was foolish, _worthless_ , sentiment. The hope and faith in the common man that not just the Jedi Knights, but all of those heroic types make their creed is a nice sounding, but pathetic delusion.

The Jedi tried again and again and guide people to a better future, only to be rewarded with at best dismissal, at worst, something like Order 66. The masses enjoy having saps protecting them, but the moment they try to push them to do something they don't like, they are reviled. They will never be balance in the Force, because the masses are more naturally synchronized to the Dark Side then to the light!"

Luke winced before he tried to override the pain he was feeling to stand his ground. "Your wrong Plagueis. I know all too well the weakness of man, how easily they can be tempted by the darkness in their souls. I been dealing with that my whole life, if not _two_ life times. But despite that, I seen time and again how strong the light can be, how people can rebound from even the darkest places to find redemption."

Luke saw Mara and a few of the others around him smile in agreement, before Plagueis broke his stoic demeanor to laugh cruelty." It still amazes me how people can learn so much, and still be so foolish. It takes, a serious amount of commitment to deluding yourself from the truth.

You think your father saving your life is proof of mankind's valor? Please, Darth Vader only killed Palpatine because of a combination of lingering guilt over killing his wife and knowing he was already doomed.

I said frequently that sentiment brought about my apprentices fall, but it also brings about the fall of people again and again who have been truly great, but succumb to their weakness. Yes, so many thought they were doing dark things for the sake of the light, that the ends justified the means.

Everyone from your broken nephew Jacen, to your father Anakin, to Qel-Droma, to that fool Raven, and even that pompous fool Skere Kaan man that would lead the Brotherhood of Darkness that Darth Bane would destroy, all of them thought they could bring true justice, true reformation by using the Dark Side for their own ends, and _every_ last one of them was used in turn.

I and Palpatine were _never_ like them, we were never naïve enough to be governed by such worthless principles. We were some of the lucky ones to be sharp enough to know that man mind's nature is one of weakness and chaos, and knew how to exploit them to control them, till things were ripe enough to at last create a better, superior state of existence. That time has come, to at last realize the ultimate ambition of the Sith."

James took a deep breath before he responded with a steely,"I'm sure you had many, _many_ years to assure yourself about how right your logic is Plagueis. However, that still does not mean your logic is the judgment of god! We all refuse to accept that your judgment is the only path for history to take. Its true many people have failed and succumbed to their impulses. But for all that have sinned, just as many have wrestled control of their sin to do good.

It's true that things have been imbalanced many times in history, but all that's showed is that the ideal conditions for true evolution have yet to be met. But they can be, and we will realize said conditions to make a better existence, without having to resort to such, drastic measures as committing mass genocide!"

"Oh…so you have your _own_ grand plan do you?" Plagueis chided out with icy amusement." You can plan as much as you like, but humanity and most other mortals are to irrational to stick to them, they are too weak. My, most recent apprentice is a prime example is he not Luke?

You and your sister worked so hard to rebuild, and then Ben Solo, because of his own emotions, _eagerly_ caused it all to come crashing down. The best plans, will always be undone by such desires. You really have faith you can change anything when your committed to making the same mistakes again and again?"

"I did not say we were going to have blind faith, just stick to a balanced approach."

"I don't have time to humor more naïve delusions. Just submit to fate, submit to the wrath of the Dark Side."

He then glowed and raised his hands, before he discharged the energy he absorbed from the Star-Killer Base, and unleashed large red energy blasts in all directions Seeing the level of power in those blasts, James realized how little time people had to dodge and used his magnetic magic to have the ground around all his comrades move downwards.

The Enji Master was relieved to see his spell saved his comrades and as he jumped back up he threw out a dry,"We endured worst, you won't break us as easily as you think."

"Maybe, but it seems I at least managed to break something."

James heard an explosion, and cringed as he quickly got what his enemy met before he saw that the attack indeed blasted Ramathal's confinement. With a gesture the Sith Lord ripped James's magical metal flowers off the Black Swan's body, and mere moments later she recovered enough to take to the air. Guy saw the one who attacked the Great Fox look down on them and grimaced." Great, like we did not have enough to handle already."

Plagueis saw Ramathel had a blank look on his face before he chuckled." I'm not greedy Black Swan, feel free to have your share of death."

James saw the women he subdued look at him for a few moments before she closed his eyes." I decline. I am grateful for your assistance, but while I intervened to ensure that the will of Rabum Alal was not sabotaged, it's also his will to see which force is superior. Now that it's already come to this point, I will not take actions that will interfere with the result."

"So, you want to see who's will is superior puppet? So be it, the answer will become clear enough and I can shape the destiny that is rightfully mine."

"It's not yours no matter how long you waited Sith. After everything me, Ben and all the others have worked on, I won't let it all be for nothing! Despite the odds…I know it's not impossible evolve properly, and I'll do whatever it takes to be able to pull it off."

Plagueis merely snorted as he had various guns fire at everyone, while also having large bolts of Force Lighting rain down from the sky, while more of the Compulsory Execution spikes erupted out of the ground to try and impale the hero's.

James saw his comrades use all of their resources to not be overwhelmed by the Sith Lord's onslaught, and as he did the action he was trying to prove, humanity being able to rebound from its darkest state was unfolding below them, the showdown between Ben Solo and Ben Skywalker and the Solo twins.

* * *

Despite it being three on one and Jacen clearly having superior skill, the three enemies of the deranged head Knights of Ren were finding out the hard way that the powers his" Brother" had gotten from the Vollständig were nothing to dismiss.

With his power up Ren was able to effortlessly swing the long-handled cruciform broadsword of raw red energy in his hand. While his targets were able to block the strikes, each blow knocked them back, and as Ren struck with the blade in his other hand Jacen and Jaina both found themselves being pushed to the edge of the platform.

Psychotic glee sprouted in the eyes of the man with the oily black hair as he thought he was about to secure his victory. He prepared to unleash a Force push to blown his opponents off, when Ben Skywalker fired a few blaster shots at the older Ben.

But his target just had his eye twitch as he blocked the shots with his new energy wings, and suddenly had his left energy blade extend to try and puncture the younger man's heart. As he did that he also tried to swing his other blade horizontally to slash apart Jaina and Jacen at once.

The two blocked together with their light-sabers, and while Ren though the could overpower them, Jacen narrowed his eyes and suddenly summoned a hidden light-saber to his other hand and slashed Ren just as it activated.

Ren's own senses alerted him to the danger, but he was not fast enough to avoid the blow completely and got slashed lightly across his face.

As another scar was burned into his body Ren yelled with outrage, and had his wings unleash a barrage of red energy blasts.

Despite being deeply in-tune with the Dark Side himself, Jacen could not help but feel weary as he fought back his enemies outpouring of rage. The power was fed by emotions so strong, they seemed almost to pollute the Force Around Kylo. Rage poured out of him, and a near malignant cruelty, a lust to deform and destroy everything around him, to blot it out and erase it.

Jacen then realized that the emotions of rage weren't the most powerful ones he sensed in his brother from another reality, as he focused his senses Jacen detected emotions stronger then anger in the depths of his opponent's heart. Even stronger then the anger was pain and fear, they filled him and were on the verge of devouring his mind.

Ren realized Jacen saw this weakness and attacked with even more fury, but his opponents made use of his rage to evade the strikes.

As the Dimensional Nihilo General saw the three before him dodge and deflect his attacks he screamed out." Your tricks won't save you! Your just disgusting eyesores, I'm the _true_ successor to Darth Vader! And I will finish what he started, no matter how many heretics try and get in the way!"

Jaina just rolled her eyes before spitting out,"The hell are you even talking about? In the end, Darth Vader, no, Anakin Skywalker sacrificed his life to save Uncle Luke! Despite all he did, my grandfather's last act was to save the Jedi!"

"LIAR!" Ren shouted out as his rage exploded with enough force to nearly knock her off her feet."That's fake news! Everyone, including Luke and my, and Leia just made that up to look better! Don't use his weak name, Darth Vader is his _true_ name! Yes, they lied to make there weak Jedi ways look good, but Vader was _not_ weak! He was just tricked by lies! What Vader wanted more than anything else, was to kill the Jedi heathens, and _all_ other weaklings so that the worthy would not have to live with parasites!"

"One way or another, your entire existence is based on alternate facts." Jacen uttered coldly." I used the Force to see the past, I saw Vader's final moments, and without a doubt his final moments were that of renouncing the Dark Side. For a time, I thought he was to bound by his emotions, but at the very least he chose to make his final moments not be bound by fear.

At the very least, I can respect not being bound by fear, not wanting your final moments to be that of failure, to end things on your terms so you're not a monster, like yourself "Ren". You understand nothing but yourself, and twist everything around yourself to justify your fantasy.

Maybe _all_ men do that to some degree, but the level of delusion you have is just too aggravating to look at. All the more reason to rid reality of your disgusting face."

Ren snarled like a wild beast and unleashed a jumping strike. While Jacen intercepted the strike, the force of the blow brought him to his knees. The man who called himself Darth Caedus saw his opponent have veins form on his forehead." You're the one who understands _nothing_! No matter what you thought you saw, you're an inferior being so it does not count!

I am the true chosen one, that's why my understanding of what Vader wanted is the purist! Yes, and that's that why I know that Vader, just like me, was surrounded by inferiors! Just like how I'm letting Snoke do the mundane work till I can get what I want, Vader was letting the Emperor do all that ruling stuff, till he got tricked!

But it's the weak's fault he was denied his rightful destiny, just like it's all the inferior heretics that think they know everything but know nothing that I have been denied the respect that should rightfully be _mine!_ All I have to do, is kill every last one of you and things will finally be how they should be _!_

Luke knew I was a threat to him, he tried to kill me in my sleep! But destiny made me be aware of it before he could strike, and so I struck back, broke his stupid order and everyone stupid enough to defend him, and went on to fulfill my destiny! No one will stop me, _NO ONE!_ "

Ren gave a cry of bestial rage and unleashed a barrage of rapid smashing strikes with his sabers to try and overwhelm Jacen and slice him apart. Even with all of his power Jacen found himself just managing to keep his deranged brother from another reality from getting his blade through.

Jaina focused herself and tried to attack Ren while his back was turned. But to her shock her slash was parried by another lightsaber, and its owner was Rey.

The daughter of Han Solo saw that the woman scavenger was staring at her with grim defiance before Jaina grimaced." Girl what's wrong with you? Is Ren or his boss controlling your mind? Because that's the _only_ excuse that I'll take for not being a idiot right now!"

"You, you don't understand!" Rey retorted." Ren, no, Ben Solo is just misunderstood!"

"You _better_ just be saying that because you took a blow to the head!" Jaina snapped out." Because its very damn hard to see how killing my dad is a misunderstanding!"

"Your to emotional about it! Luke Skywalker is a fraud, a failure, I see it now! He failed him by thinking Ben's choice was made, that his fate was sealed! There's still conflict in him! I, I can reach out to him I know it!"

"You seriously having feelings for that nutjob? The only conflict that bastard is having is how he's going to die!"

"No, he's someone that knows me more then any other, I can't lose him!"

"You seriously so isolated that you think the person that mentally tortured you is the nearest connection you have? Damn it Rey, I don't have time to tell you how stupid your being so get out of the way before I have to hurt you!"

"Shut up! You don't know me! The Jedi are liars!"

Rey struck back and to Jaina's shock her blows had more finesse then she expected from the woman. As the Sword of the Jedi got slashed across the face she snarled." Damn it Rey, were you lying about never using a Light-saber? Because no novice can last long against me in a duel!"

"I realize now, as a side effect of that mind probe, by accident Ben inadvertently unlocked some of my dormant Force abilities by accessing memories of his own training which, in turn, served as my own training in the ways of the Force."

What kind of lie is that? The Force does not work that way!"

"It does now! Don't you get it " Sword of the Jedi?" You and all Jedi are out of date! Now that his thoughts have settled in, Ren was right! It would be best if society was forced to let the old ways die! The Skywalkers, the Sith, the Jedi, the rebellion? Let it all burn down so that everyone can be free!"

"You really are naive if you think it works that way Ray! Even if the conflict between the Jedi and the Sith, and the Light Side and the Dark Side has been going on for a long time, it does not mean that its time to just give up the fight! I'll never let the forces of the Dark Side win!"

Jaina unleashed a flurry of light-saber strikes and tried to end her combo with a force push to knock the younger woman into the wall. However to her shock Rey countered with a sudden surge of energy of her own, and in moments was pushing Jaina back. The woman from Jakku just had a wild look in her eyes as her hair blew wildly from the raw power she was unleashing.

As Rey saw Jaina look at her her eyes only widened further." Its pointless to fight fate Jaina! I'm a moment I was able to gain more power then you gained in your life time! You and your kind are just Legends now, irrelevant! Just accept your place and fade into history already!"

Jaina saw the madness in Rey's eyes and just rolled her own." Geeze, just a little power and you go full ranting like you been a Sith lord for decades eh girl? Damn it, dated or not, I'm not just going to roll over! I, huh?"

The child of Han Solo heard a explosion in the distance and glanced behind her to see the other children of Han and Leia still dueling furiously behind her. As Ren hacked another part of the Star Killer base his slash ruptured a power cable.

Jaina saw the entire cable rupturing , and saw that a segment was glowing right behind her before she narrowed her eyes." Rey, I might not be the " new girl" anymore. But I'm not just going to roll over! I may not be the most powerful Jedi, but I know what to do with what I got!"

Rey responded with a battle cry and jumped up to try and dive her Light-saber through Jaina 's skull. But Jacen's twin used the Force to dash backwards quicker then Rey expected. The scavenger slammed her light-saber into the ground, just as the ruptured cable discharged energy. Rey saw the raw energy prepare to collided into her and used the Force to freeze the energy. But as she focused on that Jaina grasped her own energy blade tightly." Sorry Rey...I'm not going to let your deluded feelings jeopardize everything!"

Jaina swung her blade at Rey's head, and her opponent parried the strike with her own blade and also attempted to push the energy from the cable into Jaina. As she did she grew more frantic." You can't win! Jaina Solo, your the past and I"M the Fut, GUHAA!"

Rey attempted to overpower the Jedi, but as she put more power, she unleashed so much power that the other end of the cable ruptured, causing a pillar of raw red energy to erupt into Rey from behind.

Rey tried to use the Force to push the energy back, but the energy was already burning her back, causing her to scream in pain." NO! This can't happen to me! I'm the future! I'M THE, GUHH!"

The pain broke her focus, and Ray was consumed by the energy. Jaina saw the girl that was her ally till just a few minutes ago have her entire upper section be vaporized before she winced." Sorry, sometimes its one step forward and two steps back. Not going to let someone so single minded decide everyone's future! Now, speaking about single minded."

The brown haired woman heard a frantic cry, and without another word ran over Rey's charred legs to help the others.

Jaina joined Ben just as he was preparing his own new strike, but as they both tried to attack Ren from the left and right, Ren just heard their footsteps and snickered before he spun his right energy broadsword, and once more had it morph into a whip like state to try and slice through them.

As Jaina jumped over the strike and Ben slid under it, Jacen took advantage of his opponent's moment of divided attention to unleash his own furious assault barrage of lightsaber strikes.

As he pushed Ren on the defensive the head of the Galactic Alliance guard hissed out,"Clown…unless you truly intend to remake existence to be it natures law to obey you, _no_ one will respect such a deluded clown.

Some of the First Order storm troopers we captured said how while everyone feared your rage, _no_ one respected you. I did not just use the Force to trick or force my followers to respect me, I earned their respect with my actions, not demanded it because of who I was related to.

Ren…despite the lengths I went to secure my desire, only the worthiness of its purpose makes it all mean something. Despite how fanatical you are, you're not even strong enough to mask how insecure your feeling. Yes, you wonder in your own broken way if you were making a mistake, and as you reach your last final moments I want you to know that without a doubt, such feelings _are_ correct!"

"SHUT UP!" Ren roared out as he unleashed a surge from the Force to knock Jacen back. He had his eye twitch again before the lanky man hissed out," The only doubts I have are because of the pull of the light, because of the remnants of the weakness from that damn loser! I don't care who I have to kill or what has to be destroyed, I have no regrets if my new world can be built! I regret nothing!"

"That light is your broken consciousness you twit!" Jacen harshly retorted."And if that's the case, then say that again to your, to _our_ father!"

Ren just gave a wild cry as he prepared to slice Jacen to pieces. Before he could go through with the move suddenly Jacen turned into Han Solo. As he saw the haunting look of his father Ren frozen in his tracks." What the? No…you, you're _suppose_ to be dead! Why won't you just go aw, GUH!"

Han's image quickly transformed back to Jacen, just as the man stabbed Ren right through his left hand, and stabbed him through his upper lung with the other. As Ren yelled in pain Jacen merely closed his eyes." All too easy."

The man who trained to be a Sith Lord blasted the head of the Knights of Ren with the most powerful barrage of Force Lighting that he could produce. As Ren was blasted into the nearest wall Jacen slowly got closer as he turned on one of his lightsabers." Your thoughts betray you Ren, the mere image of Han Solo from the quick Force Illusion I conjured caused your regret to boil to the surface.

I'd say it will all be over soon but well…after all you have done you don't deserve a quick death. Tell me all I need to know about your master's secrets and I might hasten your execution a little but, only after you concede how inferior you are will I permit you to die."

Jaina and Ben saw how ruthless Jacen looked and slowly walked up to him, before Ren coughed up blood, and snapped out a fanatical," Damn you, Jacen Solo! I can say the same of you, for making me look so bad! You think you got me beat? You only think that because I have powers far beyond what you could even think of! Yes, the power given by Rabum Alal is not just for show! I'll show you true power, and make you beg for mercy! Now, may my _Freund Schild_ switch the scales of fate!"

Jacen saw Ren's eyes glow red and assumed he was about to prepare to unleash some sort of attack and dived in with enhanced speed to try and stab Ren through the heart. Before he could the halo that formed around the Dimensional General's head shined with enough light to blind everyone.

As Ben shield his eyes he heard Jacen cry in pain. When he opened his eyes the son of Luke Skywalker nearly dropped his jaw as he saw blood burst out of Jacen as he suddenly had numerous wounds erupt out of his body.

Jaina saw her brother fall into his knees before she felt a chill down her spine."The hell just happened? How, could anyone injure Jacen so quickly?"

Jacen saw Ren eagerly get back up on his feet, and noticed his own wounds were gone before he looked at his own." My wounds, they are all the wounds he just had! Is, this some sort of Force skill I'm not aware of?"

"This is _divine_ power you fraud!" Ren eagerly shouted out as he reformed his blades of raw energy." This is the power of the _true_ chosen one! To be precise, my power as the of the Schutzstaffel with the role of the Balance is that my Vollständig can take the misfortune that occurs within my sphere of influence and disperse it to those that have experienced good fortune,

 _All_ the "misfortune" that occurs to me personally is redirected into my _Freund Schild_! From there, all "good fortune" that my opponent's experiences in inflicting wounds upon me will be wreaked back upon them in equal magnitude as "misfortune", and the "misfortune" that I experience merely gets deflected and absorbed into the _Freund Schild_ , causing my opponents to experience even more "misfortune" as things are properly balanced, TO HOW THEY SHOULD BE!

Heh, this power belonged to some smug bastard, Jugram Haschwalth when Battle World started. He thought he was better than me, and thought he could look down at me, so much that he did not even think I would strike him, before I stabbed him when his back was turned! The Black Swan said that Rabum Alal was so impressed with my resolve that they let me take Haschwalth's power for my own! Do you see now how wrong you were to defy me? You will when I'm done with you!"

Ren eagerly walked up to Jacen, who was using the Force to repress the pain he was feeling before he coughed out a bitter," Well, this does complicate things a tad more than I expected."

Ben saw the energy surging around the man who shared his name before he gulped." So, wait, if I got all his ranting right the shinning magic thing on his head lets us transfer any damage he takes to us? Then, even if we kill him he can just make us die instead while he gets away without a scratch!"

"Tsc…don't lose it Ben it can't save him if his head is cut off!"

"You sure Jaina? What if it just takes off your head?"

"Well, only one way to find out but I'm going to at least try! Like my dad, don't _ever_ tell me the odds! Because no matter how stacked against me things are, as the Sword of the Jedi, I'll find a way to break through!"

"The titles of a fake champion mean nothing!" Ren yelled out sadistically as he pointed his blades at Jaina." You dare call me crazy when you're the one who just saw I'm invincible and still think I can win?"

"Even gods fall Ren, there is always a way, the Force will lead to it!"

"Tsc…that's what your precious father thought, right before I made him see how stupid he truly was! Bah…you would be better off joining me, and be taught what matters! Why are you even siding with the inferior masses that despise you!? They either depend on you for everything or despise you because your better than them! The Jedi were fools to spend generations serving ungrateful scum!"

"You're the idiot here!" Jaina snapped back." Sure, there are plenty of people who respond to the Jedi poorly. Not just Order 66, but things like the Peace Brigade and all the other times idiots sold the Jedi out the first moment things got bad made me nearly go turn into the Dark Side myself at times.

But, while it would be nice if people had more realistic expectations, it's still not a reason for the Jedi to rule over them! First of all, even if that was not what the Sith would do, it would still be too much of a pain. Besides, the thing Han Solo, my father taught me even more then how to pilot and maintain a ship, was how to be a person worth respecting! Sure he broke a few laws and made a few enemies, but he never let the little guy down!

That's because he had his skills, but he _never_ forgot what it was like to be helpless, and he made sure even if his kids had better lives they never forgot that either. For how much of a pain it can be, the Jedi never just give up on the weak! It's what any decent person does!"

"That's just more and _more_ excuses!" Ren shouted out as his eyes twitched again." Him and m, and Leia made all of their excuses over my entire life! But it was all just because they were to weak, or too scared to do what should have been done! They spent all that time-wasting time on inferior beings, instead of _me_! But I'm not as stupid as them, I see things, how they _should_ be!"

"Maybe you should stop making excuses for being such a miserable spoiled brat eh? No matter what power you got your hands on, your too weak to see or care about anything about yourself! That's why you will fail no matter what, your too weak to hold on to anything!"

"We will see who's weak when your dead! I don't care at all about the past, let the past die! I'll kill you and every single part of the past if that's what it takes, for me to be who I was _meant_ to be! You're even more irritating then the scavenger, I won't stop till that look of yours is ripped apart!"

Ren let his blood lust consume him as he charged at Jaina to try and kill her. Ren was shocked to see Jaina attack with enough fury to keep him on the defensive before he snarled a cry of raw blood lust and tried to have his left blade morph again to impale her.

Ben jumped in to block the strike, and as the older scion saw the young man's glare of defiance and seethed out,"No matter how you try and attack me, you can't kill me! Stab me and you will be the one impaled, shoot me and it's you who will be blasted full of holes! It's useless, no matter what you do its useless!"

"Well…then guess we got to be creative eh?" Ben retorted drily as he tried to shoot Ren in the face. His target cried out with raw hate as he used the Force to crush the blaster before it could fire, causing it to explode. He prepared to attempt to slice off Ben's head, before he heard an explosion.

He looked up and saw the noise was caused from one of the power generators, Ben had caused the bombs Han and the others had set to go off, and him and Jacen used the Force to direct the wreckage of the massive machine right at Ren.

The unstable man had his eye twitch yet again before he pointed his wings of energy at the incoming wreckage and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts to destroy it.

As the wreckage fell into the depth of Star Killer base Ren saw another broken off machine segment coming for him from the right. With a yell he used the Force to freeze the machine in place, and as he saw it inch closer he glared at the Solo twins."

Thought you could cheat and crush me or knock me off or something? That won't work, _nothing_ you do will work! You tried to make a fool out of me, so you have to beg for mercy before you die!"

Ren unleashed a surge of pure rage in the Force, which was powerful enough not only to blow away the wreckage, but also smash his three opponents to the ground. Ren saw them all try and resist and snarled like a mad dog before he had his wings of energy suddenly extend to stab Ben and Jaina in their legs.

The mad son of Han Solo slowly walked up as he saw them struggled before throwing out a detached,"Yes, this is the _only_ way that defying the chosen one can end!"

Jacen realized his enemy was preparing to kill his sister and former apprentice, and while he had been focusing his energy to perform a Force healing trance to repair his injuries, seeing the Jedi's life in danger caused him to grasp his fist tightly." No…I refuse for things to end like this! The future, won't be one bound by your madness!"

Jacen unleashed all of his power to try and blow Ren back, but the man chosen as a Divergent Catalyst was pushed back a few inches before the broken infinity symbol on his head glowed before he unleashed a burst of wild rage, and had another part of his energy wings extend to slice right into Jacen's gut.

Ren's grin got even wider as he saw Jacen cough up blood, and suddenly flew above the self-proclaimed Sith Lord as he raised his right sword above his head." Oh it will, I'll make sure it will, I'll make sure things become as they should be no matter what! Give it up Jacen Solo, you said I was conflicted, when _you_ were the one who could not admit you just wanted to rule over all, and gathered power to make sure no one could deny you what you wanted!

For how much you say you hate me, in the end we want the same thing, I'm just honest about it and am superior to you in every way! If you're too weak to even embrace what you are then your far too weak to stop me! So just die realizing you're a failure, die! DIE!"

Ren stabbed Jacen again and again with his energy wings, purposely avoiding lethal blows to prolong the suffering. Jacen saw Jaina and Ben were both to injured to help before he could not help but let the words of his enemy sink in." Your wrong, no matter what you think you know you're wrong about me, Ben Solo! I'm not some petty Hutt who just wanted to dominate everyone for the sake of it, regardless of how ruthless my methods are my ends _are_ noble! I admit at times I got, impatient, but I just wanted to ensure I would get real results, no matter the cost.

I'm not like you, I don't care how the masses see me, I only care about the impact my actions will have on them. Even if it cost me every bond I had, I have no regrets submitting to the Dark Side if it will mean a better future. Yes, I want my child to have a better future then I had, I know without a doubt Allana is what I care about most of all! That is why…that is why I will kill you and your master, no matter what it takes!"

"Big words, but talk is cheap faker, they are as real as your petty illusions! That's right, every last trick of yours is useless in the face of my power!"

"Maybe…but is it the will of the Force itself? I become fixated with leaving my own mark, but to stop you, I'm willing to submit to the Living Force itself."

"If that's so then, just let me slice your head off already!"

Ren had his eye twitch before he had his sword extend again and try and rip apart Jacen's heart. Jaina gasped as she saw her twin was about to be stabbed, but Jacen merely closed his eyes as he realized the duel would not be decided over the knowledge of the Force, but as much as relinquishment to its will.

As the blade came for him Jacen shocked everyone by catching the raw blade of energy with his bare hands. Ren snapped with outrage, and was shocked further as Jacen stood up, and his eyes were now glowing with light. Ren saw Jacen was now a being of light, and groaned." Another trick? It's useless, nothing will save you because nothing can stop me! DIE!"

Ren unleashed another barrage of energy blasts from his wings to try and blow Jacen up, only for Jacen to raise his other hand, and use the same move Ren did to have all the blasts freeze in midair. Ren's anger exploded at this as he tried to overwhelm Jacen with projectiles.

However, despite how many attacks he unleashed in his fury it did not give Jacen pause. That is because upon the verge of death, Jacen had surrendered completely to the Force, and had attained the ability to cut through any resistance in himself; to sever the bonds of preconception; to open a gaping hole into reality.

He had broken through the opposites that concealed the absolute nature of the Force, and found his way into an unseen unity that existed beyond the seeming separateness of the world.

For a moment, all the cosmic tumblers had clicked into place, and light and darkness had briefly become something he could balance within himself, without having to remain on the one side or the other.

The consciousness that was Jacen Solo was stern across the vast spectrum of life energy. He had passed beyond choice and consequence, good and evil, light and dark, life and death.

Ren learned the hard way just how much power this maneuver had given his opponent as Jacen merely snapped the energy blade he was holding in half. The member of the First Order dived down to try and slice Jacen's new frighteningly serene face apart.

However, he was shocked as Jacen effortlessly dodged his strikes. His fury consumed him as he slashed at Jacen from all directions, but no matter how he changed his blades he could not hit Jacen.

Ben saw how easily his former commander was evading Ren and as he staggered over to Jaina he muttered." When could Jacen pull off something like this? He could have even beaten dad if he used this!"

"It's because he thought he could never use this move again Ben." Jaina answered bitterly." I saw him like this only once, when he defeated Onimi, the true supreme overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong that was hiding behind Shimrra.

Jacen told me he did not even know how he really did it, he just submitted entirely to the Force, and it answered. Till now, he could never replicate that power, and part of the reason he spent years learning every aspect of the Force was to be able to command this power at will.

But, even if I know far less about the Force then him I think the reason he could not do it again is because it's not something he could ever do, it's just what the Force could do! He had been trying to enforce his own will, till now. Guess, he surrendered to the Force, to give up his own ambitions. In the end this is something that prick Ren can never do, because every action he takes is entirely about himself."

Ren heard what Jaina said and screamed with fury as he tried to slice Jacen through, only for the shinning man to catch the blades with his hands, causing Ren to have veins form on his forehead."Damn you, DAMN YOU! You can't kill me with this lame trick! That's right, you can't run away forever, and your fellow fakes can't run away now!"

The head of the Knights of Ren aimed his other sword at Jaina and Ben, and had it extend to try and kill them while they were still weakened. Jacen's face was motionless, as he ripped off part of the energy blade in his hand, and suddenly swung the part he ripped off, to slice off Ren's other arm.

Just as Ren realized his arm was falling off Jacen punched him in the chest. With his new power, his hand was glowing like a light saber itself, causing him to impale Ren through the heart.

Ren coughed up blood, and cursed as he saw Jacen was still giving him a detached look before he spat out an erratic,"It's useless, ITS USELESS! Hurt me as bad as you want, it will become your pain soon enough! That's right, wrongs will be righted, with the _Balance_!"

Ben and Jaina tensed up as they saw the symbol on Ren's forehead glow once more. However just as the Freund Schild activated and prepared to unleash its power, Jacen used the Force to summon his lightsaber back to his hand. Ren grinned as he thought his opponent was preparing to make one last desperate strike, only to raise an eyebrow as Jacen spun around and stabbed himself in the chest.

The man Snoke/ Plagueis groomed for years as his champion had a moment of glee as he thought Jacen killed himself, only for that glee to shift to horror as the lightsaber burst through Jacen's chest, and hit him in the heart.

As the light of the Freund Schild grew brighter Jacen saw Ren's shock and narrowed his eyes."I told you before I don't run from pain. Now…if you and your opponent both share the same wounds, just what will happen? Let's see who truly has more resolve, Kylo Ren!"

The oily faced man had his eye twitch again, but before he could do anything the Freund Schild took effect, and Kylo Ren's injuries were replaced with Jacen's. However, since they were both suffering the same wound the effect of the Balance got stuck in a loop, and Jacen and Kylo Ren both found their injuries being healed, and then reimplemented again and again.

As Ren dealt with being impaled over and over again he nearly felt his head burst apart with pain. He saw Jacen wince as the cycle repeated itself, and while Jacen looked hurt, Ren just cursed as he saw Jacen holding up better then him.

The sight of this caused Jacen to throw out a wry,"A true Sith, makes pain his ally. But that's right, your neither Jedi nor Sith, just your own, pathetic adaptation. When the scales of justice are balanced with equal weights, the way the scales move depends on which substance gives out. Guess we will see who wants it more, who can endure it more eh Ben Solo?"

Ren saw Jacen was going through the same thing as him, but was able to hold it together before his composure broke from the pain he was feeling." No, your will can't be greater than mine! I 'll destroy everything and anything to make things how they should be! The Jedi, the Sith, the Republic, even the Empire, it all has to be destroyed! The past must be burnt down, so that there will be nothing but me! That is destiny, it _will_ be destiny!

It has to be a trick, no human can be fine with this! Just break already! Someone, someone make him pay, he is cheating! Supreme Leader Snoke, make him cut it out already! Anyone, just end this! Please, make it stop all mighty Rabum Alal! He's cheating, punish him! It's not my fault, it's his fault, _his_ fault! Anyone, make it stop! Make things how it should be almighty Ka…GUHA!"

Kylo Ren unleashed every ounce of will he had to make Jacen shatter, but the shinning man could not be overwhelmed. Now as a pure conduit of the Force, despite his wounds repeatedly healing and reappearing he stood his ground as a fulcrum. Ren had the energy given to him by the Beyonder surge as much as it could, but Jacen redirected all of that energy to burst through its owner's body.

At last the pain was too much and Ren's will shattered. With his focus broken, his aura became unstable, and with the backlash of power the Vollständig became corrupted, and the effect of the Balance did as well, causing the fractured surge of energy to rip across Kylo Ren's body, and explode. Ben Solo gave one last cry of outrage before he was vaporized by the explosion of energy.

Ben Skywalker saw the man that shared his name give one last look of shock before that face disintegrated before a surge of light blinded him and Jaina. The two Jedi used all the will they had left to stand their ground, and when they could see again they saw Jacen slowly land on the ground.

With all the harm her brother had caused still fresh in her mind she remained on edge as he slowly turned to the ground. But as he just smirked like he use to when they were growing up, and coughed up blood she could not help but run up to him.

As she and Ben caught Jacen they saw his right hand was attached but bleeding from the wrist, and as Ben saw the older man's bleeding chest he blurted out,"What is this? You were able to use a trick to not go down with him?"

"No, no trick." Jacen retorted weakly." It just seems that since the maneuver came from that twit, it backfiring affected him more. Still, I came out far from unscathed, I was left in an incomplete state, but I did not assume I would be walking out of this in one piece. Tsc…all my ambitions, all my plans, they all came crashing down by a fool. But…it's a price I'll pay, as long as Allana has a future."

"Damn it Jacen, you think you're so smart when you're such a damn idiot." Jaina cried out bitterly." I knew you were hiding something but this Allana is your kid eh? Damn it all Jacen, why the hell would you hide having a child from me and everyone else? This is so stupid, this is not the old Jedi order that was all dogmatic about family stuff no one would have cared about this if you just were honest about it!"

"Heh…maybe they would not have cared, but they would have cared about her mother. Yes…it was worth the risk, to keep my child, and Tenel Ka safe."

"Seriously, you just _had_ to have a kid with Tenel Ka? All of this is because of those damn Hapan royals and their asinine politics! Whatever happened with you and Danni Quee? She was nice, and far less complicated."

"Maybe so…but I suppose I always did like the difficult path eh sister? I admit, as someone trying to enforce order, I did do very chaotic things. I admit I started a romance with Tenel Ka chiefly to get support to fight the Dark Nest. It was hardly like the romance my grandfather had with my grandmother, it just felt like, having a scion that would further the Skywalker bloodline was the only right thing to do. Everything I did, following in Vader's footsteps, working with Lumiya, killing my fellow Jedi, I did it because Luke and everyone else seemed unable, or unwilling to do what had to be done to truly bring peace.

But after being caught up in this Battle-World, were everything was a game to some god like being, everything I did seemed so trivial, so pointless, that everything really was too late."

Ben grimaced before he looked down."If nothing else Jacen, I know you were not like Palpatine."

Jaina looked conflicted before she glanced at where her father was last alive, before she patted Jacen on the shoulder." If nothing else Jacen, you avenged our dad, that is sure as hell worth something. I know you disagreed with him, and even tried to kill him but, but dad knew a few things. He knew that ideas sound nice but actions are what last. I don't know what the hell his actions were with that Ren bastard, but even for all his strikes, his actions mattered, they sure as hell mattered."

Jacen could not help but think of the times he had with his father before he sighed."I can agree to that at the very least Jaina, the actions Han Solo gave, mattered without a doubt."

"Well, glad we can agree on that, brother. So, what are we do from here? Still want to have a final twin showdown? It be real nice if you could call off those nutjobs you were working with to make ending this easier."

"I suppose it would be a tad…contrived for us to have a duel to the death. But the others like Relius, Brevon, and Full Frontal will gladly kill me the moment they see I can't further their own ends, I had no illusion what kind of alliance it was. I suppose, the most pressing issue is the force that whisked Luke, Mara, and their new friend away. I sensed a massive dark will behind that power, however brief. It was far more, focused then Ren. I…"

Jacen was cut off as they heard explosions from below, before the entire area around the three begun to shake. Ben looked around to make sure no one was coming to attack him before blurting out,"What is this? Did, those new guys with their human machines start attacking Star-Killer base?"

"Maybe. One way or another, looks like this affair is ending one way or another."

Jacen coughed up blood before he could go on, causing Jaina to shake her brother." Hey, don't give up now Jacen! I know you came back from worst!"

"Maybe, but beating Ren drained me totally, I already died many times in a moment." Then you already had your quota on death for the day alright? You still have to answer for what you done, but you can't just check out now! After everything you did, at the very least you can face what you did!"

"If it will calm you down, I'll at least attempt to see this through to the end sister. Though I don't know just how much say any of us have on the manner."

"You must be seriously hurt if you're being this defeatist about it. Then again, that is vintage Jacen. Anyway…you should know how good uncle Luke is at beating back the odds."

Ben grasped his lightsaber tightly before adding,"Between dad, mom, that Rey girl, and all the crazy stuff those other guys can do, they should be able to handle it. They better, after all this it would just be, so lame."

"It would also be lame for us to have gone through this just to die in a random explosion, so it would be best to leave this place."

Jaina and Ben quickly nodded before the three used their combined remaining strength to try and repress wondering about the fate of their comrades enough to vacate the chamber. As they did, they did not realize just how tense the situation above was.

* * *

James and the others were still struggling to not be killed by the onslaught Plaguis was unleashing since before. The former member of Squad 7 had evaded another nerve spike from the ground.

But as he did suddenly the spike morphed to the shape of a light saber, and instantly had a red energy blade burst out to impale the Enji Master through the leg. James cursed as he swiftly unleashed an energy arrow to destroy what struck him with an energy arrow, only to see an energy blast heading his way.

Still reacting to his sudden wound James did not have time to react, but thankfully his comrades did as Tear cast a magical barrier to defend him. His attacker saw this and snorted as he unleashed a barrage of powerful Force Lighting to try and overwhelm the Enji mage's spell.

As he saw how many of his enemies looked pained around him his eyes brimmed with raw disgust." I can sense your fear, your despair. Your will's, and your very life is dwindling like a fire running out. It is the only outcome when facing the will of the Dark Side itself. It's time for everyone to at last embrace the true destiny of the, huh?"

At this time Plagueis, along with everyone else felt a disturbance in the Force, the result of Kylo Ren dying. The leader of the First Order focused to make sure it was not an illusion before he showed true disgust." Is this some farce? Did, Jacen Solo use some sort of illusion? No…I could feel his cry of outrage, before the entire Force Signature not just vanished, but shattered! And Ray's presence in the Force is fading as well? Damn brats…do I have to hold their hands the entire time? With his enhancements, he should have at least been able to handle those three. This…must be another glitch of sorts, unless killing Han Solo really unraveled his mind more than I expected."

Mara saw Luke looking more focused before she grinned."Face it, your grand experiment was wrong you pile of Bantha Folder! My son, Jaina, and even Jacen would not lose to that unstable punk! No matter how much power he got, those three were too well trained and went through too much to lose to the likes of him!"

Plagueis was about to retort when Ramathel closed her eyes and sighed."The one chosen to be a chosen as a Dimensional Catalyst has indeed perished. Odd…this was not expected, something changed things. There are still, missing variables that must be understood."

Plagueis saw the Black Swan looked confused before he scoffed at the observer and grasped his hand tightly."Bah…one way or another, something did not go as planned. No matter, I'll just have to take the data that caused this out come to correct things for when I forge the next, superior product! But first, I'll put you miserable vermin out of your misery. I suppose, Han Solo would want company after all."

Lando heard how much the Sith Lord was dismissive of his best friend and gathered all the guts he could before he jumped out of the rubble he was hiding to fire a missile at his target's wing. As the missile got intercepted by an energy blast Lando fired a barrage of blaster bolts at the cannon that shot the projectile down before the man who was in charge of Cloud City in the past shouted out,"Shut up punk, don't you _dare_ talk like you know my buddy like that! Han was not the best at bets, but he cared about his friends more than anything! He would have wanted us to live, and I'll do all I can to make sure that we live the lives he wanted, lives were a man can be free!"

Chewbacca roared in agreement before he aimed his Bowcaster at the cannon and fired a shot at full power, which went through the cannon's barrel and caused enough of a chain reaction to cause an explosion. Jonny Gat saw his enemy look annoyed at the damage the Wookie caused and grinned before he and the other Saints Row gangsters opened fire.

As he saw Plagueis defend himself Gat throw out a crass," Suck it you bald bastard! Men like Han and me will never let some stiff like you, Zinyak and all the other melodramatic pricks have their way! That's because despite how smart you guys keep saying you are your too stupid to figure out your lame plans will never be accepted by most people out there. That's why you should just, GUH!"

The man in purple was cut off as a burst of Force Lighting shot down from the sky to strike him. As many others in the room were hit at the same time by the Force Storm the Sith Lord was unleashing, Plagueis just gave a cold glance to those screaming in pain." It's true that that is how most sentient beings behave.

Palpatine and most of the other Sith Lords thought merely an excessive amount of fear and brutality would keep the masses in check, but it's clear they all underestimated just how strong a desire to rebel burns in the heart of man. That is why, I'll destroy such flawed beings once and for all, and replace them with being that don't operate on delusions."

Mara glared at Plagueis and blocked an incoming lightning bolt with her magenta light saber before crying out," You're the one that's deluded if you think that, AHH!"

The red-haired women was cut off with a scream of pain as another burst of lighting came out from her enemies right hand to cut her off. As the former Emperor's hand fell to the ground Plagueis coldly unleashed even more attacks." Please…spare me the useless banter, it baffles me how even you lot are not sick of it by now. After all, it's all lies, falsehoods you heroic types blab out again and again to give your struggles meaning. But it's all a lie, after all the Jedi have not come any closer to accomplishing their goals since they started this vain crusade thousands of years ago yes? Just embrace your failure, and succumb to oblivion!"

As Mara screamed in pain she glanced at Luke, who still looked unfocused before she threw out a weak," Your…your wrong! I don't care how many more years you have over me I know it's not true! I thought your line of thinking was right at the start, spending years being raised by a Sith will do that to a gal.

But as I saw Luke keep doing what was right to help people, even when they hurt him, I realized how strong the Jedi really were. After all, you helped me even though we first met by me trying to kill you. The creed of the Jedi, it was not all useless right farm boy?"

Luke looked at his wife, and his widened as he realized how close she was to dying. Plagueis just had raw killer intent blaze across his eyes as he put even more power into his onslaught." It was useless you pathetic pawn, you will suffer till you embrace that truth. The compassion and kindness of the Jedi accomplished nothing in the grand scheme of things. Such emotions are unable to bring about true evolution. Be gone!"

Luke realized the Sith Lord was about to unleash a surge of power to outright vaporize Mara and most of the others in the room before at last he had one single though in his mind and uttered a stoic,"No…NO!"

The Grand Master of the Jedi pushed back all the conflicts he had from conflicting memories, and dug in to unleash all the power he could command. That power was enough to repel all of the Force Lighting in the chamber, and send it back at the one who unleashed it.

Plagueis widened his eyes at the sight of his attacks suddenly being reflected and focused to push the redirected attack before he hissed out," Still insisting this be dragged out even more Luke Skywalker? You're just a byproduct of my experiments, you don't have the power or the resolve to truly stop me!

On top of that, the Jedi Order itself is nothing but the delusions of all the old orders like the Order of Dai Bendu, the Followers of Palawa, and the Chatos Academy and more who deluded themselves into thinking there was a higher purpose between the Ashla and the Bogan.

But the only purpose was for the weak to justify their suffering, trying to deny the natural order has only caused even more suffering. Do you see now, how useless it is to be the champion of those who despise and fear you?"

Luke's face only hardened as he unleashed enough raw power to push Plagueis back a few feet. As the son of Darth Vader moved forward he raised his light saber." You think I don't see the things I do Plagueis, but it's just I don't see them the way you do.

I know full well how long the Jedi have struggled, and how short sited people can be. But unlike the Sith, the Jedi are _not_ out to force our will or shape everyone to our desires, we just guide people to be able to live their lives as they want, and protect those who can't protect themselves so they can live in peace.

Call it naïve or foolish all you want but this is what I believe in. Even if many fear or loath the Jedi, I don't regret helping people. That's why, no matter how futile it is, I'll do whatever it takes to protect those I care about!"

Luke unleashed even more power to push Plagueis back, and as the Sith Lord saw his energy beams and Force Lighting blasts get repelled by the sheer power Luke was unleashing his eyes blazed with loathing."So, you're not even trying to hide that your driven by base emotions eh? Such passions won't save you, not to me! As powerful as you may be Luke Skywalker, your just another piece in my grand game, and you will die knowing how worthless everything you stand for is!"

Plagueis had tentacles burst up all around the Jedi to try and gain control of his nerves with the Compulsory Execution attack. Before they could strike Luke, Mara dashed forward to stab one of the tentacles with her lightsaber, and used the Force to freeze the others and crush them before she glared at the Sith Lord."You will not kill my husband Snoke! You may have tried to tear apart everything we care about, but I won't give it up with a fight!"

The man merged with the sphere ship repressed his rage as he shouted back," Your just a pathetic dog that Sidious spoiled with to much scraps!"

Plagueis tried to blow Mara away but the former Emperor's hand unleashed a surge of power to push him back. James saw Luke and Mara struggle to blast through his enemy's barrage and saw the clash of power was causing cracks in the ground before he winced."Damn him, I'll give this Sith Lord credit for covering his tracks very well. That being said, as long as he's not a god he has his weaknesses. I know the Force can't be sealed off as simply as casting a mute spell, but as vast as his power is it all comes from the Force. Thus…sealing him from that should be the path to victory."

Tahiri had gotten over to James to avoid getting blasted, and as she heard what the Enji Master said she sighed." There are ways to seal a Jedi off from the Force, but they are not easy. Jacen did have a few machines for prisoners but, it's not as simple as a special blaster but it's not that easy carrying ysalamiri around in a fight."

James raised an eyebrow and grinned." Ysalamri you say? That's right, they are creatures that have the ability to repel the Force by creating a Force-neutral bubble yes? Of course, I think I just figured out the missing piece to this puzzle."

"You have?" Tahiri blurted out." Maybe you got hit hard and misheard something, but I said we don't have one here! Besides, I'm not sure it could fully neutralize someone _this_ strong in the dark side!"

"It does not have to, it just needs to weaken him enough for one crucial moment. And don't worry, lack of resources is not an issue. I have enough data and skill to produce a substitute."

Before the blond women could say more everyone felt a shockwave as a result of the clash between the forces of the Light side and the Dark got even more intense. James saw how determined Luke looked and quickly looked through his computer's database and cast an alchemy spell to reproduce the effects of the Ysalamari and crafted an arrow out of it.

He then aimed for the Sith Lord while muttering,"Fighting like Ben, Ezan, Doug, and guys like them is not really my style. This has gone on long enough, _Magnetic Coffin_!"

The Enji Master quickly had the ground around Plagueis burst up to form a giant iron hand to try and grasp the Sith Lord. The leader of the First Order saw this and just sneered."Pathetic, no matter your approach you will never be able to control the Force better than me."

With the wave of his hand the entire metal structure shattered. As it did a glowing arrow flew for his head. While the bald man instantly froze it in midair the arrow glowed sliver and exploded, releasing a shockwave.

Plagueis felt no pain, but widened his eyes as he felt his ability to exert any influence over the Force weaken. James smirked at this shock before throwing out a coy,"Maybe, but I don't have to be better then you in that area if I can do better in another."

Plagueis could not even waste time to retort as he saw Luke and Rey were closing in swiftly. The Sith Lord used all of his power to overpower the sealing effect, but Luke dashed at the architect of all of his suffering before crying out,"At last, this ends now!"

With the Sith-Meditation Sphere no longer responding to him as long as he was unable to use the Force, Plagueis franticly tried to strike at Luke with his lightsaber only for Mara to block the strike, allowing Luke to stab him right in the heart.

Before he could even put out a scream Mara stabbed Kylo Ren's master through the face."At last you're going to die in pain like all the people you caused to suffer you pale monster!"

Plagueis coughed up blood, and as he weakly glared at the women for a moment everyone wondered if the battle had been decided. However suddenly the one who trained Darth Sidious had his eyes glow red."I experienced death, dog, and it will take more than this to push me pass the abyss! Damn you idiots, I won't let you unravel my grand experiment for your base desires! If you force me to take a risk, then if I risk my life everyone else in this cosmic competition will be exterminated!"

Luke saw the Sith Sphere Meditation Sphere glowed bright red again and tried to cut the evil man's head off. However, his target released a surge of power to knock the two back. Plagueis then flew up to the air, and everyone saw pillars of energy flying for him.

Jetstream Sam saw Plagueis look maniac despite his injuries before he rubbed his chin."I don't know much about how aliens work but unless he has more robot parts to him then Raiden that dude should be dead by now eh?"

Jade eyed Plagueis carefully, and as he saw raw energy crackle through the wounds on his body before he tensed up." I suspect that are enemy's wounds would normally prove fatal, but he is using all of his energy to freeze his body. I suppose one strong push could settle this, we just need to push him before he pushes us for it could very well be a push into oblivion."

The others tried to launch attacks only for another pillar of red energy to head into Plagueis. As more wires burst out of the ground to merge with the Sith Sphere, the man fused to it hatefully cried out,"Now, may all who defy the Revenge of the Sith meet their fate! Starkiller Base, fire! Destroy _all_ the other worlds!"

Despite all the damage done to the super weapon, James and the others were mortified to see the Sith Lord used his sheer will to cause his planet killer machine to fire. As everyone nearly became blinded by the massive pillar of red energy that shot from the sky Mara blurted out,"No…after all this it can't end like this!"

"Don't give up yet Mara." Luke answered warily. "Even in the face of power like this, it's not hopeless when one is with the Force."

As everyone in the group wondered if it was too late, the others in the other areas of Star-Killer base were wondering the same thing. Samus had been evading the bombardment of the last Proteus Ridley, and as she saw the massive pillar of energy coming she glanced at the Thing and nodded.

She then saw her draconic enemy try and extend its tail to impale her, before she suddenly latched at the tail with her grabbling beam and pulled on it, lowering the clone enough for the Thing to jump up and punch it.

Samus took delight in seeing the last clone of the monster that killed her parents get knocked into the red beam and get vaporized in seconds. Her moment of relief quickly turned to dread as she scanned the massive beam of energy, its level of power, and where it was going before the bounty hunter grasped her fist tightly." _Damn it, guess we were too late. I doubt I can stop this by throwing a Power Bomb in the right place now, if there is any hope left then it's up to you guys. Oh? Looks like, they got a final play left, they better have thought it through_."

Ben's friend said that because her scanners detected another surge of power heading for the path of the Star-Killer beam, and it was the Mortis Monolith.

The mystical object of the Force had at last reached its destination, and as the beam collided into it the crystal glowed, before it unleashed enough power to stop the massive beam in its place.

Plagueis saw his beam being blocked before he saw what caused his will to be denied, and scoffed. "So, you at last played your final trump card? Bah…I won't deny I was looking for it myself, but even if it's an object that is linked to the Ones, it alone does not have the power to defy me!"

The Sith Lord unleashed all of his power to try and shatter the Mortis Monolith, blasting the giant crystal of the Force back. As the massive red beam got even bigger and raced on to its targets General Hux onboard the retreating _Finalizer_ saw the light and grew fanatical."YES! The Supreme Leader 's judgment is at hand! Give all the heretics what they deserve! Wait, why is the beam heading this way? Damn it, is Kylo Ren controlling this beam? Damn that unhinged piece of, GUH!"

The Star Destroyer, along with Hux and everyone on it got vaporized in seconds. As the beam prepared to divide and attack The Unicorn and Banshee Gundam both flew up to the Mortis Monolith before Banagher cried out."No…I won't let the flash of hate have its way! Do whatever it takes to stop it, GUNDAM!"

The newtype fully gave himself up to his machine before the Unicorn glowed green, and unleashed a green wave of raw energy to attempt to slow down the Starkiller beam. The Banshee Noir unleashed its own wave of golden energy, and the other Gundam pilots were shocked to see this display of power.

Amuro quickly checked his own mobile suit's scanners before he could not help but look on in awe."I knew theses were supposed to be new generation Gundam's to embrace the power of Newtypes, but this is more than even Char dreamed of! Still, despite how much electromagnetic radiation is being released, they can't hold on forever! C'mon guys, blow the target up already!"

"I'm trying!" Domon quickly uttered." But as powerful as the Sekiha Tenkyoken is, even in Hyper Mode I can only do so much when the target is a freaking planet! Even the Devil Gundam was not _that_ big!"

"Damn it, with so many of our weapons damaged by Full Frontal's attack our options are limited. But we just have to think of one before it's too late!"

The ace Gundam pilot saw the Unicorn and Banshee have cracks form around them as they and the Mortis Monolith seemed to be slowly losing ground to the Star-Killer base. The one firing the beam refused to let his injuries stop him from pouring more and more power into his final weapon. His enemies tried to stop Plagueis but as the energy from the beam surged into him he blasted everything sent his way back with raw power.

James saw the energy around Plagueis get bigger before he saw with his enhanced lenses on his glasses the Mortis Monolith being pushed back before he felt a chill creep down his spine." _Damn it, he has just too much power, and if I try again to cut him off from the Force he will most likely repel it. With how battered we are raw force is not an option either._

 _While if absolutely every one of my allies attacked him at once it might be enough, we simply don't have the time for that. Damn it, he's configured the entire base to be an extension of his will, if only some of the others were here we could have the power to, wait._

 _Maybe we do, albeit in a different kind of way. I, never tried to use my magnetic powers to this extent but, there is no time for a field test. Polaris, time to see if our training paid off. Guess I'll have to take out of Ben, Doug's and the others book after all and risk everything in one blow._ "

James had his aura explode before he flew above everyone. Plagueis saw the Enji Master crackle with power before he sighed."Must we as you say, keep beating the dead Gungan? No attack you can muster can overpower me, not now! At least die with some grace, hero."

"Sorry…not really my style to submit. I'm the kind of type to keep trying my ideas till the very end! And I'm going to wager that despite the extent of your power, the level of intensity means it's to spread out, far to spread out to prevent me from reversing the magnetic poles of this entire planet! I'm sure that will cause one system or another to go haywire! Uncle Magus, if you're watching this your big gambit is going to be my own, let's see if you knew what your grand Ultimatum was more than just a bluff! _Grand…Disrupter…Pulse_!"

James unleashed an explosion of power, before he poured all of his magical energy to unleash a magnetic pulse that swept across all of Star-Killer base. After a few moments there was a vibration that nearly ripped everyone off their feet.

Plagueis wondered if the member of Squad 7 was just making a bluff, till he felt his power weaken, and saw the Starkiller Beam's cannon shift. As he saw the planet busting gun fracture from being twisted the Sith Lord's eyes went wild."What do you think you're doing?"

"You're not the only one who's designed evolving the homo sapiens Sith." James threw out with a wry grin." But I refuse to let your kind of way of evolution win out."

"Regardless of if this is a bluff or not, I won't let you get the chance!"

Plagueis unleashed more of the power from Starkiller Base to try and vaporize James with a large red energy blast. However, as the blast went his way Luke Fon Fobre went up before yelling out,"Like hell we will let you kill our buddy punk!"

The red haired Enji Knight from Auldrant unleashed another burst of Hyper Resonance to try and neutralize the incoming energy beam. The Enji Knight from Inferia, Reid Hershel unleashed his own Aurora Sword Mystic Art to further push back the Sith Lord's attack. Luke Skywalker saw the Sith Lord look tense before he looked at his wife and those around her."This is our last, best shot. Give him everything you got!"

Everyone in the room complied, and Raiden, Shulk, Kyp, Dunband, Jetstream Sam, Enji like Guy and Asbel slashed at Plagueis from all sides while Jade, Tear, and even those like the recovered like Fiora and Vestara fired at Plagueis.

The leader of the First Lord had his aura of energy surge up to try and repel the attacks before shouting out," It's useless, your out of time! Your final moments will be of, GUH!"

Plagueis felt a surge of pain as Sonic introduced himself by spin dashing the Sith Lord in the face. As the villain saw who cut him off Sonic greeted him with a mocking grin." Someone say they were out of time fast? Sonic's the name, speed's my game! And your game's over buddy!"

Plagueis snarled and was about to try and stab the transformed Hedgehog before Shadow and Super Lilac blitzed into the area and hit the Sith Lord as well. As he staggered back Plagueis prepared to unleash an explosion of energy to knock everyone back, before Samus hit him in the back with her long distance customized Hyper Beam blast.

The Sith Lord was hit hard enough to lose his train of thought. As a result the Star-Killer base's planet destroying laser dwindled slightly in power. James's planet wide Magnet magic then caused a new crack in part of the Starkiller Base's cannon, just as the Star Fox team was flying up.

Slippy quickly analyzed the change before his eyes widened with hope."Fox, guys, that's a direct path to the canon's energy supply! Rupture it and you could shatter the entire weapon!"

Falco chuckled before he had his Arwing's thrusters blaze up."Sounds like it's time for a little high stakes demolish eh Fox? C'mon, you need someone to have your back."

"True that Falco. Slippy, Krystial, make sure we are clear of rubble during the run, we are only going to get one shot!"

Wedge saw where the Arwing's were going before he narrowed his eyes."And I thought the Death Star was a tight squeeze, get ready to depart the moment I get out guys!"

The ace members of the Star Fox team and Rouge Squadron flew into the improvised opening, and in one pass unleashed a barrage of Smart Bombs and Proton Torpedo's to blast away everything that looked even close to a target. Their actions caused a barrage of explosions, and as Fox flew back out where he came in part of the wall fell on his Arwing.

The ace canine pilot quickly saw his craft spinning out of control and as he flew out of the hole he saw he was about to crash into a wall, before he cursed and slammed a button before the Arwing cockpit raised upwards to form the a "head", before its two G-diffusers transformed to act as "shoulders" while the other two acted as legs with three wings as "feet". Fox was relieved to see the Arwing land safely in its "Walker" mode, and as his comrades saw him, Falco and Wedge fly out Slippy blurted out,"You made it! I was worried for a moment!"

"C'mon Slip, that was nothing compared to escaping Venom. Have to hand it to yah, that Walker mode saved my neck!"

"I _told_ you it would be useful!"

As Falco flew out he chuckled out a coy,"Heh…and I thought you just had to much free time on your hands Slippy. Guess it was able to do more then make my bird look totally lame eh?"

Krystal sensed her teammates were about to erupt into a fight before she cleared her throat." Boys…lets bicker about the minor stuff after we are in the clear yes?"

Fox saw the Great Fox and some of the Gundam's fly up before he saw explosions break out all around him, and then saw the energy beam get even more unstable." Good call Krystal. Normally I would say this sealed the deal, but I'm not ruling anything out in this crazy place."

Everyone else stayed on edge as they wondered what direction the battle was turning. Meanwhile, in the center of power Plagueis felt his energy being even more unstable after the Star Fox team and the others blew up most of his weapon's firing mechanisms he poured even more of his will into keeping the firing process going anyway.

He then glared at James, and all the others that were attacking him before he hissed out."Damn you Jedi, damn all of you who deny my work for your own primitive emotions! You will not stop me, my power is too great to be denied by your kind, not now!"

Luke saw Plagueis was gathering all the energy from the base that he could to try and unleash an explosion of energy to try and vaporize everyone around him. The son of Darth Vader then focused as much as he could before he walked forward."Plagueis, someone who was _truly_ wise told me size matters not. Even your apprentices apprentice knew that the Force was greater than _any_ technological terror. You may have spent life time's understanding the Force, but for all that you discovered, you never understood the truth, what true power is. But since I know words won't reach you, my actions will!"

Luke resorted to all of the mastery he had over the Force to syphon the energy Plagueis had gathered around him, and condense it into a ball of blue energy in his hands. Plagueis saw in the distance the Mortis Monolith was doing the same on the other side of the red energy beam and sending that energy to Luke before a twitch of dread formed in his eyes.

He tried to strike the Jedi, only for James and everyone else to keep Plagueis back. Luke had the energy sphere of redirected power grow larger and larger before he looked at the Dark Lord in the Sith right in the eye."Plagueis, let me give you the answer to your grand experiment, once and for all!"

Luke put his lightsaber through the sphere of energy and ignited his long-time weapon. As the lightsaber went through the energy sphere it expanded to become a blade of light three times its original size. Plagueis found himself not only being stabbed, but also found his energy being siphoned away from him, to be discharged into his body.

Plagueis felt very cell of his body being shattered before he glared at Luke, Rey, and the other Jedi."No…this must be some sort of mistake! The light can never win, it can NEVER!"

Before he could rant further his mouth vaporized, and no matter how much he struggled Darth Plagueis saw beams of light break out of his body before he and the Sith Meditation Sphere exploded. Everyone made sure it was no illusion before Mara muttered,"Is this real? Is it finally, _really_ over?"

James coughed up blood as the effect of his spell took its tool. As he caught his breath he repositioned his glasses and threw out a dry," I don't feel his energy, I think we gave him more power then he could handle. I'd like to say we can call it a day but, it would be a rather good idea to make sure it's not over for us as well. Everyone saw even more explosions erupt, and with Plagueis dead and no longer able to keep the base running entire sections of the planet begun to collapse.

Robotnik at last caught up to everyone, and as he looked around he winced." Sounds like you guys got the job done but this baby looks like she's going to blow! Trust me…I'm quite experienced with seeing giant weapons explode! Um Shadow, now might be a good time to use Chaos Control post haste!"

"It will take a lot of energy, even with the Chaos Emeralds to warp everyone to safety Doctor." Shadow snapped out."

Sonic saw the Great Fox in the distance before he looked determined."We don't have to warp them to the planet dude, just to the ship! We will have to move fast even for us because we don't have a choice!"

James saw how worn down everyone looked before he looked at his pockets, and realized he was out of elixirs before he cringed."That's right, even bad options are worth a shot at this point. We can't have made it this far only for it to be for nothing!"

James prepared to make a plan when suddenly he saw a cage of light form around him and everyone else. He realized the energy was coming from Ramathel before the Black Swan put her hands together." It will not end without a victor James Elrond. Rabum Alal will not allow for no champion to emerge from the match. The important part of the match has been decided, the rest of this is trivial."

The brown-skinned women waved her hand and everyone was blinded by a flash of light. When James could see again he was shocked to see himself in front of Leia and the group that stayed with her. The red-haired man quickly looked around to see all of his comrades were with him.

As he looked up he saw that Ramathel had transported the Great Fox and the rest of the fleet as well. Just as everyone begun to question what was going on they saw another flash of light above, and looked up to see the Star-Killer base explode.

As everyone was putting together what was going on Threepio ran up to his long-time master," Master Luke, you're alright! By the maker you all made it!"

Artoo then rolled up to his fellow droid and chipped out a few words, causing the protocol droid to throw out," Nonsense Artoo it was not because of you that it all worked out I severely doubt your hacking skills were what brought down Starkiller Base! I don't care if your efforts delayed the firing process, no one likes a glory hot bot!"

Luke chuckled at the sight but tensed up as he saw Leia walk up. The two siblings looked at each other in the eye before Leia saw Mara, and smiled bitterly." Luke, you found Mara? That's so great. At least, some things worked out today. Luke, I already know what happened to Han. I, I felt it in the Force. I just can't wait any longer, just tell me if it's over."

"Leia...I'm sorry."

"I know. I know you are. I'm just glad you're here, at the end."

"Leia...I know how much you wanted to save him, but he just sealed himself off from anything but his own rage."

Not long ago, she knew, this would have pierced her to her core. But now there was nothing but a dull ache." I know," She at last retorted." I held out hope for so long, but now I know my son is gone. Well, at least one of them is."

The Grand Master of the Jedi saw Leia gave Jacen a wary glance before he smiled." NO one's ever really gone," he said quietly, leaning forward to hiss her on the forehead as he took her hands in his.

As they had a moment of shared lament, Jaina cut in with a wary,"Its over mom, it's truly over. But at least you did not lose _everyone_ eh?"

Leia gasped as she saw Jaina and Ben stagger over, but before she could say anything Mara looked relived at the sight of her son and cried out to him before giving him a strong hug." Ben, I knew you would not get killed by that prissy brat!"

"Thanks mom, but I admit, we only survived, thanks to him."

Everyone saw Jacen stagger over, and as Luke and Leia saw how pale he was Leia could hardly control all the conflicted emotions she was feeling before she pulled back a sob."Jacen…so _you_ killed Kylo Ren?"

"That's correct…. mother." Jacen answered weakly." I did it because he was in my way, but I suppose, avenging father also had something to do about it."

Kyp raised an eye brow before throwing out," The hell is this? You have not called Han your dad in over a year. Wait, did he really see the light?"

"Don't make me laugh. I merely, acted on what disgusted me more."

"So where does that leave us then Jacen?" Luke answered warily." Do you still insist on settling this?"

Chewbacca roared in anger, and as Lando and the others got their guns ready Jacen saw James looking at him closely before he suddenly coughed up blood and got to his knees." Even if I could finish this, recent events have made me change my, perspective on things. I don't regret what I done, but I do wonder if I been truly taking the best approach. For now, I simply don't have a strong enough reason to kill you for it to be worth the effort."

Lilac eyed Jacen carefully before she rolled her eyes." Please…I saw you before dude you were totally crazy about having your way! Just trying to save face eh? Whatever, I'm tired of fighting to. That being said, what happens now?"

Luke looked at Jacen before sighing."Jacen, we still have much to discuss, but now is not the time to discuss it. Once we return home, we can figure out how to go on from here."

Jacen looked at Luke, and his family and was about to answer before his wounds at last caught up to him and just collapsed to the ground. As some in the group wondered to heal him or let him die suddenly the entire planet started shaking. As everyone got on edge Ramathel just sighed." What happens now, is the next phase of Battle World, for by the will of the Master this match has at last been decided."

Everyone quickly saw the Black Swan was not lying as just like with Ben and Doug's groups, the Beyonder boomed out," **THE NEXT PHASE OF BATTLE WORLD HAS BEEN DECIDED! THOSE WHO REMAIN HAVE ENTERTAINED ME WELL! NOW PREPARE FOR THE FINAL PHASE! PREPARE TO PROVE WHO IS THE MOST WORTHY OF THEM ALL!** "

James saw a stairway of light descend from the sun before he looked at everyone." Well, we made it guys. Good job, but keep your guard up, this just might be the prelude to the true battle."

As his fellow Enji nodded Lilac shouted out," All right, we won! Showed all of these jerks who's boss!"

"You showed them you're a real hero miss hero pants, just don't let it get to your head!" Carol threw out slyly as she patted her friend on the back. Sonic chuckled before he patted her on the other side of her back." Your moving up girl! Just don't let it get to your head or you will trip up in the next round with no second chances!"

Lilac blushed before nodding, and as she did

James saw some of the others were testing the energy stairs and slowly going up it before he gave Ramathel a wary look." You could have let us die, yet you saved us. Why would you do that when you made it clear you see us as obstacles to your master?"

Ramathel paused, before responding with a curt," Don't misunderstand my actions Enji. It would not amuse the Master for this match to have no worthy winner. Your no threat, so I did what needed to be done to fulfill his will. After all, it would be easy enough to kill you all outright, but Rabum Alal wishes to see just if you have the ability to make your ideas and ambitions reality, or if it's all just lies."

"So, your Master truly is that curious to have an answer? If he knows everything, why bother having questions?"

"I…seek an answer. The master, has been focused on the other areas of Battle World. It would seem, something has made him quite amused. See for yourself James Elrond, see if your reality can stand up to the judgment of the true god of all."

The Black Swan flicked her cape back before floating up the stairs. James decided to warily follow her up. As he saw Samus and the others follow him he tried to see if he could sense Ben and the rest of his friends, and felt so many different aura's he was nearly overwhelmed.

James then used his scanner to assist him. After picking up Ben's aura he smirked, but as it moved on to Doug's, and saw the energy start off as confirmed, before the readings went haywire. James tried to see if it was his machine that was malfunctioning or if something was wrong with Doug before he tensed up _." I knew Ben and the others would not fall so easily. Still, is this another trick? Doug's reading, nearly looked like._

 _No…unless this is truly a sick joke that's all but impossible. Doug…. even though you made it seem like you were easy to figure out, in ways you were harder to read then Ezan and many of the others. Even when we roomed together, you easily shared tales, but would clamp up when I asked questions, and would never give a true answer during the entire Cosmic War._

 _After all these years…I do hope your darker nature did not consume you. I guess, that's yet another riddle to solve on the quest to solve everything. Yes…we have come this far, and I refuse to think there is no solution to this problem. It just takes patience, patience that just might be beyond most humans. But, for the sake of those like my uncle and all the others who lost their lives in the quest to see true progress, we will reach that solution to create the true Homo Superior with the right path, no matter how long it takes. But before we solve this riddle, let's see if the others managed to figure out how to solve this Battle-World riddle._ "

With one last look to make sure his comrades, new and old were ok, James walked up the stairs and braced himself for whatever would happen next, not realizing he was still not ready for just what was in store.

Next time we shift to Ezan 's group, as he, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Aeris, Lighting and the rest of their group figure infiltrate the hybrid world of Eos out if they can trust Noctis Lucis Caelum and the Zero Squadron as challenges from all directions pop up in _**Chapter 222:**_ _**The Fabula Nova Crystallis Headache**_!

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : Well first for the Rancor sized Elephant in the room, once again I'm sure, some things will look silly after Episode 8 comes out, I might make a few changes once I see it depending on how it goes. Not the major parts though, I'm still having a hard time seeing how Ren will ever be redeemed.

I know Jacen was rather redeemable himself in the end of the Legacy of the Force series but, unlike Ren he WAS a hero for a long time so, I figured he deserved better then how he died in the Invincible book.

Also...sorry Rey fans but I really don't like her being a Mary Sue, and feel she's a insult to the female heros from the EU who had to earn their skille so, this time she's not a ray of hope for the Light Side.

Well, hope the conclusion of this arc was enjoyable enough to give at least some closure to the EU, more then Disney gave them. Sigh, could not even give them what the Star Trek movies gave the old series eh Disney? Oh well, either way, RIP Carrie Fisher.

As you might have guessed, next up is Ezan and co reacting to my adaptation of Final Fantasy 15 with elements of Type Zero and even 13 2 thrown in. After how much 13 let me down surely 15 would do better after taking nearly ten years to make, right, right? Hahahaha...you suck so much Square.

Anywho...I'll be on a trip but I'll try and make sure the next chapter is not to far behind. Till next time hope you like the chapter enough to leave a review and may the Force be with you, always.


	22. C222:The Fabula Nova Crystallis Vexation

**_Chapter 222: The Fabula Nova Crystallis Vexation_**

The moment Ezan saw the Beyonder unleash his shock-wave, he powered up and grasped his girlfriend to protect her as much as he could. But the sliver haired warrior quickly saw for now the attack only seemed to affect the Neo-Highwind. The sliver haired warrior remained on guard as he quickly uttered," What's our status Cid?"

"I thought you had super eyes boy what's it look like to you!?" Cid growled out.

Cloud quickly looked at the nearest monitor before throwing out," What's the damage Cid? Can you recover form it?"

"I pulled this baby back from worst Cloud but, with how fast that planet's coming up I'll need all of Lady Luck's help to rebound in time! Better get your vomit bag's ready, no matter how this goes down it's _not_ going to be a smooth landing!"

His fellow Enji nodded, and braced themselves. Those like Cloud, Squall, Vincent,Beatrix, Barret, and some of the other sturdier members among them like Alevn were able to help Cid with the needed system modifications. To everyone's relief the Beyonder's attack was not as fatal as they thought, and just as their ship descended past the atmosphere Cid showed the extent of his skill by slamming his fist on one of the controls, and having the Neo-Highwind stabilize as a result.

Cloud saw the lights return to normal around him and smirked." Cid...glad you have not gotten rusty during all the peace time."

"Like hell I'm going soft Cloud any time soon! Keeping all the hot shots who think they can act like me from crashing has been enough work as it is! Alright, she's bruised but she will pull through. So now what? We head back to regroup and find Ben and the others?"

Ezan took a deep breath before he looked at the atmosphere the ship just descended from, and then after a few moments looked at it with his Sharingan eyes before he tensed up." Don't be so hasty Cid. I can see there is an extremely powerful energy barrier now covering this entire planet.

It would seem this Beyonder let us off easily on purpose, for if I understood his pompous ranting correctly he wants us to be the most recent additions to this Battle-World game. Till we gather more information, it would be wise to make as few rash decisions as possible."

Cid eyed the sliver haired man carefully before he looked at his own scanners. After they confirmed the existence of a shield of energy around the planet the man from Rocket Town checked the barrier's energy levels and whistled." Damn...that makes the barrier around the capital planet look like a toy. Heh...I remember when this started you would have wanted to fight this Beyonder dude just for insulting your pride or something."

"Yes well...I'm not the same man that I was when I first joined the Enji Knights Highwind."

"Heh..and we are all better off for it. I'll give yah after how crazy things are here for all I know a wall will pop up in midair to screw with me. But if we are sticking around here just what's the game plan? From what Elrond said this land's supposed to be from planet Eos right? I got the data on it but if anyone has any firsthand experience on the place to fill me in on any possible surprises that would be swell. So spill the beans boys and girls, anyone take any vacations there in the last few years?"

Cid grumbled as his response was silence. However, before he could curse out a complaint Lighting walked up and cleared her throat." Can't say I been their personally. But, I do remember hearing about the world of Eos. It was, something Serah would talk about from time to time, something in the _Fablua Nova Crystallis Bible_ about the planets near us, planets mentioned as holy sites bound to Cocoon by the Fal'Cie."

As everyone reacted to that news with various forms of displeasure Zidane just chuckled." Those were the angels machine servants that went crazy and made all the stupid choices on your planet right Lighting? Great, I felt recently I was lacking enough encounters with zealous genocidal robots. But wait Cocoon was super isolated from the entire universe, right? So how you know they had the same deal going on in this Eos?"

Before Lighting could go over her friend, the hotheaded spear user Fang chuckled before cutting in with," It's all in the past for us tail boy. Eos was just a holy place that was graced by Eltro. Course what counts as blessed by those Fal'Cie means something mighty different for us blokes. Oy that James said this here Eos looked like it was merged with another world called _Orience_ right? I think that planet was mentioned in some of the old texts to!"

Squall crossed his arms before the scar face man uttered." So, while we don't know much, it's safe to assume there will be some sort of mechanical monster ready to pounce sooner or later yes?"

Vincent shrugged as he checked his Cerberus gun was ready to fire."I'd be more surprised if there was not. He did say this was Battle-World yes? That would imply there would be fighting, not cooking or something else."

Aries then shrugged before she gave an uplifting," Ah well, guess its best the pro's do the fighting so that the innocent don't get swept up into it and all that right guys? Well, we knew this would not be easy so just keep a sharp look out everyone. Ezan...guess your eyes will be even more vital then we figured for this so keep them open. Like...is there any nasty creep trying to crash down from the sky to stab us right now?"

Ezan chuckled at how his girlfriend was making light of her own death at the hands of Sephiroth before he flicked his hair out of his right eye." Don't worry, I assumed I would have to keep my guard up during this entire mission and I'll do all that I can to keep my teammates safe. For the moment, there is the massive energy coming from the local star, but no other hostile power levels in the area, as far as I can tell."

Cid checked the scanners again before he and another of Lighting's friends, the afro haired pilot Sazh looked at some results and shrugged." Got some energy readings in the area but they don't seem to be coming our way. See for yourself."

He had the scans show up as a hologram, showing to everyone giant blue crystals jetting out of what seemed like normal enough terrain. Barret saw the crystals and just whistled." If I did not know better that looks like one hell of a giant chunk of Materia. So...some fools waiting to spring a trap on us or something?"

Cloud looked at the readouts carefully before he narrowed his eyes." Maybe, maybe not Barret. But, it's not smart to run in waiting to be ambushed. Even if the stealth functions are still holding, it might be better to land in a safe place and check the surrounding area on foot to get an idea of just what's going on here."

Cid looked around before he shrugged." Guess you guys will be doing the heavy lifting either way so works for me. Alright, get your gear ready gang."

Cid managed to "Park" the Neo-Highwind in an area that gave them decent covering while also giving Cid enough room to take off quickly in case of an ambush. After everyone made sure they had everything Ezan departed with Aries, Squall, Zidane, Cloud, Barret, Vincent, Lighting, King Gaius, and Alvin.

While the group was some of the strongest warriors in the universe, the extent of what Ben told them of their current enemy's power was more than enough to keep them on edge. That edge only increased as they saw armed airships fly around, though not at them.

Cloud saw the more recent members of the Enji look tensely as the airships flew in the direction of the giant blue crystals that were getting larger by the second before he cleared his throat." King Gaius...sorry you got dragged into such a risky situation."

"No need for apologies Captain Strife." The King of the Auj Oule people retorted." I was fully aware of the powers of this Beyonder when I volunteered to assist. But his plot of universal genocide started on my soil, and no matter how meager of a role I may be able to provide, I'll do what I can to right this wrong and protect my people."

Alvin nodded before throwing in a slick," Hey as slim as the odds are if I can bring back something exotic it would be a boon for my business, right? No pain no gain, and if I missed out and this turned bad everyone dies anyway right?"

Zidane chuckled at the former mercenary's spunk before he nodded." Always helps to look on the positive side of things dude! Just um...if we see any _really_ sweat treasure veterans get first dibs ok?"

"Says who Tribal? What _you_ need the extra profits for anyway?"

"Hey just saying anniversary gifts can be expensive!"

Ezan cleared his throat to interject with a stern," There will be no point in planning for the after if your carelessness causes the present to be our doom Zidane. Get serious, I'm sensing hostile energy over the hill. Wither the hostility is for us or someone else remains to be seen, but we will see soon enough."

To his relief Zidane nodded without protest and everyone got ready to draw their weapon as they walked over the hill.

They saw the giant shinning crystal look even brighter, and also saw military like ships flying around the area. Ezan got his sword arm ready to go on an moment's notice as he saw at the bottom of the hill were dozens of armored men dressed in attire that made it extremely likely that they were soldiers.

The fact that all of these soldiers had glowing red eyes did not give the Enji much faith that they were friendly.

But as the warriors of light descended the hill they saw the soldiers did not attack them. The group deduced one reason might be that they were awaiting orders from a superior, as most of the soldiers moved out of the center a possible said superior had his back turned, but turned that back as the Enji approached.

As they closed in they all saw the figure was a middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He dressed in a long, black jacket that has a white and gray trim, and matching pants. He had a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle. The man wore a black fedora and a winglike accessory on his left arm.

As the man in the fedora saw the Enji he merely formed a grin. While the grin was not hostile, and Ezan could not sense a powerful energy residing in him, something about the man's face made the super elite warrior know it would be foolish to drop his guard.

The fedora clad man saw the Enji tensely walk up before he threw out a shrewd," Hello their! Your free to enjoy the view but I must admit this is not the best time for site seeing as the area is about to become quite hostile. I don't believe I have an appointment with you all, have you come to insist you have one with me?"

The man's face remained friendly, but it was clear that the soldiers around him were ready to act on his veiled threat as more surrounded him. Cloud looked at everyone to nod before he looked at the man and cleared his throat. "To be honest, we don't know where we are. I'm Cloud Strife, Captain of these agents of...SHIELD. We are from a faraway land, but suddenly we ended up a bit away from here and have mostly been trying to regain our bearings and get a grasp of the situation. I know it's an odd story but,"

"Heh...say no more...it's a _far_ more common occurrence then you might think. Yes that explains it, so you're the newest group that got dragged in to this cosmic contest? My sympathizes, but I'm afraid there is little you can do but make the most of it, and that happens to just be what I'm doing right now. Cloud Strife you say? A pleasure to meet you and your comrades I'm sure.

I am _Ardyn_ _Izunia_ , Chancellor of Niflheim. I'm sure you have quite a lot of questions, but I humbly ask that you wait just a moment as I'm about to be too busy to answer them properly. You see, the landscape around this _Disc of Cauthess_ area here is about to become a battle zone. I can't force you but I would be most happy if you would decide to assist us. It's merely logical to fight for the winning side yes?"

Ezan closed his eyes before answering with a cold," Depends on what one defines as logical, and how honorable that request it is."

"Oh, honorable you say? I see...this is going to be fun. No worries warrior, I would not request you anything that would be beneath your pride. No, I merely could use your strength to subdue the monster that is about to awake. As long as you have the ability to make a difference in the might of an _Archaean_ that is."

Aeris giggled before reacting to," Oh is that a special kind of monster or something? Don't worry, we are kind of pros at handling that kind of thing. Is your enemy about to let this Archaean out of its cage to attack or release it with a spell or something?"

Ardyn eyed the former flower girl carefully before he chuckled." Well, pros indeed eh? Guess we will see. We are in fact about to unleash the beast ourselves, to use its rage for our own gain to give us an upper hand in the battles to come.

Yes...behind this crystal lies Titan, one of the Archaeans I speak of. This very moment Prince _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ is attempting to go through the trail to prove he is worthy of forming a contract."

Lighting raised an eyebrow before throwing in," The right to be summoned or something like that? That does sound a lot like what a Fal'Cie would do. I see, so your all serving your prince?"

Ardyn eyed Lighting carefully before he snickered." Not...quite madam. Young Noctis is trying to gain the power to prove he is worthy of being the true heir to the throne of Lucis. Yes, the lad is quite driven to gain the power to avenge his father, and his kingdom.

Of course, Prince Noctis is quite clueless about _quite_ a lot of things but even so, he has potential to be the one, the one that's _truly_ worthy. Of course, only a fool puts all his eggs in one basket, so we are taking, precautions just in case. Ah, I do believe I'm about to get a status update about said precautions."

The ground to the left of Ardyn cracked before suddenly a man popped right out of the ground like a gopher. This man had short spiky black hair, and was wearing a coat with red clouds and an orange swirly style mask obscuring his face. As he casually walked out of the ground Ardyn threw out a wry," Are the precautions made as I said?"

" _Tobi_ 's a good boy Lord Ardyn, the mines are set up all around the area to blow up that nasty Titan if he does not behave!"

"Ah...then you done your role well jester. Now...the die has all been cast. Everything revolves around young Noctis being able to live up to his destiny. Oh?"

Everyone saw a blue flash of light in the distance. As the light faded Ezan saw Ardyn have a wild look form on his face." Was that part of the plan? What happens form here?"

All of a sudden the ground started to tremble before Ardyn chuckled darkly." That was part of the plan but I'm afraid it's just the opening act my friend."

As the tremors got worst, and everyone heard a loud angry roar Squall drew his Gun-blade before muttering a sour," I think I been through enough of these experiences to know what comes next."

His comrades nodded as a giant titan of a man emerged from the crystal. Cloud saw the being with a height of 497.04 feet had a crystal stuck in his left eye, and was holding the mountain like, crystal with one hand before he sighed." Same here Squall...but this Titan's a lot bigger than the one I and most of the others used for summons. Let's see, just how much of a punch this Titan has."

The Enji got into their fighting stances but saw the Titan did not even look at them, and just looked down on their feet. Ezan and the rest saw that the Titan was growling something in a language he did not understand. Ben's rival realized he sensed four magic energies near the Archaean and narrowed his eyes to see that there was indeed four young men clad in black attire tensely gazing up at the Titan.

Three of the men seemed to be surrounding one of them, the one they were protecting was a young man standing at 176cm with spiky black hair and blue eyes He wore a black jacket with skull-motif buttons and sequenced details on pockets that was unzipped and the tag on the zipper also had a small skull.

Underneath, he wore a steel gray shirt with skull prints. The man wore black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles. He also had a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand.

The man to his left was a man of average height and a slender build, whose visage gave off the impression of a youthful punk. He had blue eyes, light freckles and short, unruly blond hair.

He wore two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a black shirt with a white pattern, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. He had on dark pants with a faint leopard print. He wore black boots with red soles that were lined with white fur.

The man on the right was a tall man with a large build. He wore black leather pants with a small side chain, and an open black shirt with nothing but a pendant underneath. He had a small arm sleeve over his left wrist, and wore black shoes with red soles. He had amber eyes, a long scar over his left eye.

The man behind the others was wearing a purple and black patterned dress shirt with a black suit and black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. He wore shimmery silver driving gloves. He had glasses and had short, dirty blond hair swept up at the front of his hairline and green eyes. The four men were glaring at the Titan with defiance before the tall one growled out a dry," I think he notices you Noct."

The man with glasses added," No need to waste time with the obvious _Gladiolus._ We have to deal with the matter at hand before it crushes us."

The man in the center closed his eyes, and when he reopened them they were glowing red. Suddenly various weapons of pure blue energy formed to circle around him." No...you guys stay back, this test is mine to beat."

The blond man behind him chuckled anxiously before he gave an thumbs up." If you say so man, I'll be happy to give some killer pictures!"

"Like hell your slacking off for this Prompto! You will give support like the rest of us. Even if you're not officially one of the Kingsguard you are now! Noctis...we can help however we can, but you got this!"

Noctis walked up to the Titan, and in response the giant creature muttered something else, causing the black-haired prince to suddenly grasp his head in pain. As he struggled to retain his composure Noctis hissed out a defiant," What the hell is it that you want? Quit screwing with my head!"

The Titan just roared and swiftly lifted his foot to smash Noctis with it. The black-haired man showed off the extent of his strength by blocking the foot with his _Sword of the Wise King_ blade, and having enough power to push the Titan off of him.

The massive creature widened his eyes at this outcome and snarled, before he winded up his free fist and prepared to smash his much smaller opponent. Noctis saw his friends already out of the fist's path and sighed before he grasped a dagger and threw it high in the air.

This did nothing to stop the Titans fist, but just as it was about to smash into Noctis he vanished in a spark of blue light. An instant later he appeared where the dagger was in midair, right in front of the Titan's eye.

Cloud saw Noctis slash the Titan across his eye, then throw the dagger to the lower right and warp to it in an instant before he raised an eyebrow." I'll admit he impressed me. He's more than a normal fighter, his use of warp magic seems nearly on par with Master Minato's."

Ardyn chuckled before responding with a wry," Ah a judge of fine skill eh Captain Cloud? Yes, this is Prince Noctis's _Armiger_ magic at work. After seeing the power of the Lucian Kings, and knowing that this is not even his full power, will you now all see why we are investing in this power being the key to winning this Battle-World chums? Of course, it remains to be seen if he can manage to realize his full potential but well that's what this is all about yes?"

Before anyone could respond the Titan roared again. As everyone saw Noctis warp around Zidane crept over to Cloud before whispering," So um...should we like, help this warping prince out? The dude's big but nothing most of us can't one shot."

Cloud made sure Ardyn was not listening before he sighed." True enough...but we still don't have a clear idea of the situation, or the extent of what everyone can do. Just...watch everyone carefully, very carefully."

"Acknowledged." Ezan answered flatly." Watching something is still something I can do better than anyone else."

Aries was about to giggle till she saw Ardyn looking at her and faked a sneeze. The Titan suddenly got everyone's attention by suddenly thrusting his head forward to give Noctis a massive head-butt just as he warped to a new location. The black-haired prince managed to block with his sword but still was smashed to the ground.

Ardyn sighed at this sight, and lazy waved his hand. A bunch of Niflheim soldiers moved below, and had crafts with energy cannons move into formation before quickly unleashing a barrage of red energy beams.

The Titan did not even get cut by the projectiles, but the bombardment did cause the massive being to be pushed back and step on the mines that Tobi set. Everyone quickly saw that the man in the orange mask was not lying about his deed as a barrage of explosions erupted underneath the Titan's foot with enough force to cause it to stagger.

Noctis's three friends saw the Titan fall to his knees before Ignis shouted out," Now's a good a time as any! Unleash the _Blizzaga_ _you two!"_

The other two men nodded before Ezan's group were baffled to see the three take out blue orbs and threw it at unison at the Titan's arm before he could get up. The orbs exploded to unleash a surge of ice magic that was powerful enough to freeze its entire limb.

Noctis saw the Titan yell out in pain before he narrowed his eyes and had his " _Longsword of the Dynast King_ " Great sword form in his hand before yelling out a determined." Now...it's over!"

With a surge of blue energy encircling his body the prince gave a battle cry and slashed at the Titan's frozen arm. His strike was powerful enough to shatter the entire limb. As icy fragments burst across the entire area Noctis shielded his eyes before throwing out a coy," Hey...we all still here?"

"Yup...still here." Gladiolus retorted flatly."

Ignis saw the Titan's eyes dim before he readjusted his glasses." If not a bit battered, but at least are foe is far worst off."

"Does this mean this's is all over?" Prompto added anxiously. Noctis was about to respond when suddenly the Titan gave a roar of wild rage and smashed the ground with its head.

Ezan saw that the colossal Archaean looked like it was about to try and desperately leap up to body slam Noctis and his friends before his gaze turned cold." Enough. Chidori."

In the blink of an eye Ezan used the Flash step skill to warp behind the Titan in less than an instant. Ezan had his Sharingan eyes blaze out before lighting crackled around his right hand, and he used the Sharingan to detect the pressure point in the giant's body and instantly strike it with a lighting enhanced strike.

Ezan's blow hit the Titan in its neck, with enough force to slam the much larger being to the ground. The sliver haired man heard the Titan roar in pain and merely sighed." Submit to your fate with honor beast...no need to look even more pathetic."

Ben's primary rival was so fast that only his fellow Enji realized what he did. Just as Noctis realized the Titan was not going to attack any more Ezan did another flash step to reappeared between Aeris and Squall. Before anyone could say anything, the Titan unleashed yet another deafening roar and then started to glow.

Noctis looked at the larger male in the eyes, before suddenly he saw a vision of a blond-haired women in a white dress talking to the Titan. The blond girl smiled at the Titan before she glowed with light, but the vision ended before she could speak.

Noctis glanced back at the Titan before his eyes widened with shock." Luna...you spoke with her? Is that why?"

Noctis was cut off as the entire body of the Archaean glowed with light, before his entire body dissolved, releasing enough energy to blow the Imperial airships away. The black-haired prince saw the light go into his body, and Ardyn saw it to, and had a gleam in his eye as he did. _"_ _So, he just might be able to pull it off after all. Good. Now to see just how agreeable he can be."_

The red-haired chancellor tipped his hat at the Enji before jumping on the sole airship. As it flew down to Noctis with the Titan gone the massive crystal he was holding in one arm crashed to the ground, causing lava to burst up to the prince's left. Noctis friends all tensed up before Ingis grunted out," Well done Noctis...but it will all be for naught if we don't vacate this area post haste!"

Noctis saw magma erupt in front of him before he cursed." Easier said than done, this entire area looks like it's about to fall apart!"

The four then saw Ardyn descend in front of them on his airship's boarding plank. As the red-haired man saw the other men's shocked expressions he sprouted out a chaotic smirk." Fancy meeting you here! It occurs to me that I never formally introduced myself to you lads last time! _Izunia._..Ardyn Izuina!"

Ignis stiffened as he heard this before blurting out," _Imperial_ Chancellor Izunia?"

Zidane saw the other three look mortified before he face palmed." Wait...theses dudes _seriously_ did not realize they were being played by an enemy bigwig? How clueless are they?"

Vincent sighed before responding with a deadpanned," It does seem like this Prince has seriously flawed methods to gathering intel."

Cloud nodded before getting his " First Sword" ready." It seems we have a liar on one side, and a naive at best group on the other side. Well, got to start somewhere."

Ardyn just laughed at seeing Noctis tense up before giving a mocking bow." Your correct. I'm at your service, and more importantly, at your aid. I guarantee you safe passage. Though you're always welcome to take your chances down there."

Noctis suddenly got enraged before he pointed his sword at Ardyn." You think I'm going to trust someone who's been lying to me this whole time? Why the hell should I trust anyone involved with burning Insomnia, the city that is my home? Why should I trust anyone that took part in killing my father?"

"Oh Noctis...you're so young...so naive. I won't lie that I had a role in seeing King Regis breath his last and see all of Lucius be subjected. But there are much bigger things to focus on prince.

For one, if you paused your emotional self-righteous rant for a moment you would realize you have so _very_ few choices at all Prince Noctis...even as special as you are surely you must realize you and your three faithful friends are not special enough to elude an entire unit."

As Noctis cringed Cloud looked at his comrades and nodded. The Enji prepared to intervene but before they could a fierce female voice cut in from the right of Noctis." That would be true Chancellor, but the Prince has more than that, he has us!"

An imperial solider was about to prepare to attack Noctis but before he could try an energy blast came from the direction of the voice, and blasted a hole in the masked man. Noctis, Ardyn, and the Enji all saw that the blast came from a woman with shoulder-length brown hair and red eyes who had just jumped out of a rock she was hiding behind.

The women was clad in a uniform that consisted of a black jacket with gold shoulder pads and white-laced cuffs, and a red plaid skirt hemmed with black lace, and had red daggers in her hands.

Ardyn saw the new women glare at her, and also saw twelve other men and women with the same outfits with various weapons run up from different directions before he chuckled." Oh my...so the cream of the crop of the Agito Cadets really are playing as the substitute Kingsguard eh? If you think your being noble, _Rem Tokimiya_ you're just being _painfully_ naive."

Rem flinched as Ardyn casually uttered her name, but just had her expression hardened as her comrades got alongside her and she got into a fighting stance." Squad Zero is more than willing to honor the alliance between the Kingdom of Lucius and the Dominion of Rubrum Chancellor. Apologizes for the delay Prince Noctis, it took us time to get past the squad they had in the area."

"Its fine," Noctis retorted gruffly," I was supposed to overcome Titan by myself anyway. Still...not about to turn down the chance to kill as many Imperials as I can!"

Ardyn just sighed before he closed his eyes." Must we descend to the level of barbarians? Can't you realize your ways are wrong for once and just _politely_ submit?"

One of Rem's comrades, a man with, dark hair and green eyes and twin rapiers in his hands, Machina Kunagiri, pointed one of those rapiers at the red-haired man before snarling out," Screw you! Like hell we will let you look down on us!"

Ardyn just chuckled bitterly before hissing out, "So the dance resumes I see. So be it, know your place the hard way."

Ardyn snapped his hands and a few soldiers prepared to attack Machina from all directions. However, some of his fellow members of Squad Zero showed off their own powers as Ace, the squad-mate with short blond hair and light blue eyes used his unique power to make a deck of playing cards glow with energy before flying into the air and colliding into some of the soldiers with enough force to slice holes through their armor, and the rest of their bodies.

Tobi had moved next to Ardyn, and as the masked man saw Squad Zero use their exotic weapons and magic to rip apart the Imperial Soldiers before he pouted." These guys mean business Master Ardyn! But they have to learn the hard way we mean serious business to! If you guys don't settle down now you're going to be _real_ sorry!"

Tobi then comically took out a giant shuriken out of his back and prepared to throw it only to trip on his feet and fall over. Another member of Squad Zero, the silver hair and violet colored eyed women with a whip blade named Seven to see this and grin." You clowns think you can stop us? Arrogant pricks, the joke's on you!"

Seven, Noctis, Machina and some of the others all prepared to attack Ardyn and Tobi at once. However, a bolt of raw light rained down from the sky to easily blast away all the attacks. As the group looked up a metallic voice uttered," How amusing, from up here you're all the ones that look like jokes."

Everyone saw the attack came from a being clad entirely in white armor. While the man's face was concealed by a white tiger shaped mask, his yellow glowing eyes gave a harsh look. As the man descended Ardyn chuckled once more." Ah...how kind of you to show concern _Lord Nimbus_...even if it _is_ unwarranted."

Noctis cringed before muttering," The hell, now the Primus l'Cie of the Milites Empire is here to? Did every enemy big shot decide to dog pile us?"

Nimbus glared at Noctis for a few moments, before while still floating in midair he crossed his arms and glanced back at Ardyn." I did not come here for your sake Ardyn. _Marshal Cid Aulstyne d_ oes not share your desire to toy with threats. Nor does he think that the boy's power is required to complete the Eye of the Moon plan."

Tobi got back up before he chuckled and threw out a lazy," Silly Nimbus...even if we don't _absolutely_ need the prince's super bloodline power to kick off the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ it would be a _lot_ faster with it, and we need to pull it off as fast as we can before the other world's kick off their plans for us first!"

Ezan raised an eyebrow as he looked at the seemly goofy masked man intently." When he said Tsukuyomi...was he referring to one of the Uchiha spells?"

"Don't jump to conclusions Ezan." Squall threw out cautiously." Don't forget lots of cultures from lots of worlds use the term Tsukuyomi...it could mean anything really. Still...it does seem like these guys have some rather, uncool ideas."

Nimbus eyed Ardyn and Tobi carefully before muttering," Only by not being riled by emotions can we emerge on top of this Battle-World. And only by eliminating all threats can we ensure we can have our wishes granted."

Ardyn sighed before he tipped his fedora." You always were the professional type Nimbus. But types like you, Caius and some of the others can have a _bit_ to of a narrow of focus at times. Sometimes, the biggest threat can be the greatest asset if one knows how to spin things correctly. Ah well...I won't tell such an esteemed warrior the best way to fight, just give a suggestion from a senior."

Before Nimbus could respond Noctis glowered and had his energy swords float around him." I don't need your suggestions! I'm through being a pawn in your games!"

Noctis tried to charge at Ardyn again, but in a moment Nimbus appeared in front of the prince, and had a blade of raw light appeared in front of him. Noctis got cut in the face as he parried the strike, and while Machina and Gladiolus both tried to attack the masked man Nimbus casually had more blades of light appear around him to block their strikes as well before he uttered a dismissive,"The weak are controlled by the strong "highness." "

Nimbus saw Rem and some of the other members of Squad Zero attempt to attack him with magic spells, only to casually blow those spells away with a pillar of light.

He then overpowered Noctis and smashed him into a rock pillar behind him. As Noctis coughed up blood Nimbus suddenly appeared above him." You were raised your entire life to feel special, but now it's time you realize the hard way just where you stand."

The masked man prepared to slice through the prince's arms, only for Cloud to appear behind him. Nimbus was fast enough to swerve around, but even as he blocked Cloud's slash with blades of light the impact still sent him through a pillar.

Ben's former team leader saw Nimbus quickly fly out of the rubble with a calculated look in his eye before he gave a colder look back." I could say the same about you."

The other Enji quickly introduced themselves by taking out dozens of imperial soldiers before they could even react, and as Ardyn saw Cloud unleash his magical aura he chuckled." I think it's fair to say that you don't approve of my methods Captain Cloud?"

"That's an understatement." The blond-haired warrior firmly retorted." We still don't know all that's going on, but me and my teammates have seen enough to know when someone needs to be taken down. And, what you have going on _clearly_ needs to be shut down pronto."

Nimbus sneered as he had magical orbs of light surround him." More barking from fools. The likes of you cannot understand divine will. Thus...you will be cleansed by the wrath of the true elite!"

The man with the title of Primus l'Cie dashed behind Cloud in a burst of speed to try and slice him up, only to be caught off guard to see Ezan suddenly in front of him. The sliver haired warrior saw the masked man's shock and just narrowed his eyes." It disgusts me when imposters bark lies in front of a _true_ super elite. Die... _Delta Ray Edge_!"

In a flash Ezan's Nu-Epyon katana crackled with purple lighting, and before the Primus I'Cie could even twitch Ezan unleashed a triple triangle slash that left a purple energy mark on his chest.

Just as Nimbus realized what happened blood burst out of him, and the impact of his opponent's blow kicked in, causing him to be blasted near Ardyn hard enough to leave a crater.

The red-haired man heard Nimbus moan before he glanced at Ezan's Sharingan eyes and chucked darkly." Those eyes...you truly are formidable new additions to the game eh? Curious, are you also from that Uchiha cult? No matter...for in the end no matter what you are or what you believe in the fact is I can't let anyone derail my plans."

The wry chancellor snapped his fingers and his airship instantly fired an energy beam in the path of several Enji Knight and Squad Zero members. While Ardyn hoped to at least vaporize some of his opponents, before Ezan could even try and deflect the beam a wall of white energy appeared to defend everyone, and reflect the blast back at the airship.

As Ardyn winced he saw that Aeris was the source of the sudden holy barrier and as he glanced at her she responded with a sorrowful smile."Sorry but you're _not_ going to get your way, no matter how much you want to make your dreams come true I want to protect those that are important to me even more!"

Ardyn was about to respond before a new shrewd male voice chuckled from behind him."Heh...Ardyn buddy I want to see our grand old plan pull through as badly as you do but from the looks of things might _just_ be a good time to call halftime and reorganize are grand plan a tad eh?"

Everyone felt a sudden burst of malice in the air as a new man casually walked out of the shadows. This man was dress with an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, a loose black tie, two belts, and black pants.

His face was covered with a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms.

As this hooded man walked up to him Ardyn just sighed."Really now your here to _Hazama_? I'm starting to get peeved with all the people popping in as Noct here. I thought you were working on your end of the plan?"

Ezan, Cloud and the others got alarmed at the mentioning of the new arrival's name, but Hazama just snickered before retorting with a wry,"Well that was the plan, but then I sensed all the powerful energies bubbling up around here and my curiously just happened to be peaked. I can already see the big guy in the sky was not joking about making this new round, "Interesting."

Lighting saw how casual Hazama was before she rolled her eyes."Damn it, I had enough with smug men acting like we are all just toys. I just met you all and I'm already sick of your voice!"

Zidane chuckled as he got his daggers ready," I'm with you Light, if theses suckers think they are that much better than us then like always, just got to steal the victory under their feet!"

The two Enji charged at the new enemy, but in response Hazama just chuckled." Hate me already eh? They _do_ say I leave that kind of first impression toots! But settle down and know your place, the grownups have stuff to do! _Ouroboros_! Let me hear you cry! Hyehahaha! _Serpent's… Cursed Sting!_ "

With the flick of his wrist Hazama released two snake like chains of green energy from his wrists that quickly burst at Zidane and Lighting. The two-hero's tried to slash at the chains, but they swerved around to evade the strikes before grasping their wrists.

Just as Lighting realized what was going on Hazama dashed at her and suddenly had butterfly style knives slide out of his wrists before he hissed out." That's a rather scary face toots! How about I carve some manners into yah? Make sure you do your part, and scream for me! Time to slice and di...whoa!"

The hooded man suddenly had his energy take the shape of a demonic snake, but before it could bite Lighting he sensed a surge of killer intent and suddenly leaned his head back, and dodged the slice Ezan intended to make a _decapitation_. As Ezan saw his target dodge, the man's hood fell back to reveal he had spiked green hair and demonic yellow eyes.

Hazama saw the look the sliver haired man was giving him and flashed a brutal grin before he swiftly kicked Ezan in the hand as a knife came out of his foot.

Hazama saw Ezan easily block the strike, and then saw Cloud, Squall, and the others coming for him and the others before he chuckled." I see you got some killer spunk in yah kid! That's good, this will be fun! But I don't do things half-cocked, so we are going to settle this later! Time to give us some breathing room eh _Nine_?"

Ben's rival prepared to try and finish Hazama, when he saw the ground around him shimmer with dark energy and quickly flash stepped out of the way as a pillar of dark energy erupted.

Cloud and the others also found themselves evading likewise attacks, and everyone saw a being walk up between Ardyn and Tobi that was dressed in a purple cloak with a high collar with red blood zig-zag almost like zipper, and two long, white scarves ending in red rags that resemble flames. The new arrival also had a large, pointed hat that concealed the face.

The hatted being raised its hand before glowing with purple energy, causing Hazama to chuckle."Don't worry kiddies, the show will resume soon enough. Till then feel free to eat yourself up with how painful it's going to be when we resume this! Don't worry, I promise I'll surpass your expectations!"

Ardyn saw Noctis look bitter before he grinned." I suppose it would indeed be wise to rethink things. Do try and find a way to be a true worthy heir by then Noctis. That's the _only_ way this will be able to come to any worthwhile conclusion."

Ezan saw Nimbus, and everyone else in his sight start to glow before he grasped his hand tightly." Don't think you can just slip away scum."

The Enji dashed at Ardyn to try and stab him in the heart before he could warp away., but was shocked to see Tobi suddenly get in the way of his strike. While his blade went right through the man, Tobi did not react with pain and all, and just chuckled as Ezan looked at him." Wow mister you have one scary look! You look as scary as Sasuke did...but if you're as single minded as him, you're going to fall as big as he did!"

"Tsc...I don't know who your referring to, but I assure you clown, I'm _far_ more professional."

Ezan swiftly tried to slice the man's head off only to find his target suddenly became transparent and his blade phased through his body like he was a ghost. As he was caught off guard as Tobi leaned forward, and revealed that the eye in the hole of his mask was a Sharingan before Tobi uttered in a much colder, older sounding voice," We will see the truth soon enough, and see how pure of a Uchiha you are you really are, boy."

As Ezan wondered what to make for his foe's sudden shift in behavior he attempted to just finish him off before his arm gave a pained twitch to cause him to slow his swing.

This was just enough time for Tobi's Sharingan eye to rippled, and sheets of paper with markings flied out like it was a vortex. The sliver haired man saw the papers had gun powder on all of them and quickly dashed back as the paper bombs exploded.

While Ezan was unhurt, the sudden attack was enough for the one called Nine to finish her warp spell, and in the flash Ardyn, Tobi, Nimbus, and Hazama and the spellcaster all vanished in a flash of light.

Noctis sighed as he caught his breath."Did not think they would leave after all that fuss, guess for all the dramatics they had more bark than bite."

Lighting sighed as she put her sword away." Don't be naive if you want to survive! They were in a hurry if they left all their men behind, but they were not scared, just annoyed."

Noctis glanced at all the destroyed Imperial soldiers and just rolled his eyes." The soldiers are all Magitek troopers these days. Having his Mt's nearly all be damn robots makes it even easier to not give a damn about casualties. Anyway...who the hell are all of you? I'd say thanks for helping unless this is all just part of a trap."

"That' how you say thanks every time someone saves your life you spoiled brat?" Lighting sharply threw back. Rem saw Noctis glare at the pink haired women before she giggled tensely and got up between the two." Please excuse him, Prince Noctis has just went through a lot recently so he's not very trusting at the moment. Still, I know we have to be careful but I think we can trust these guys for now your highness, if they are on the same team as Nimbus they are putting on a very long act."

Aeris saw Noctis, his pals and some of the members of Squad Zero still look cautious before she gave out a friendly smile." I promise you all its no act. I can't stand guys like give off bad vibes like that chancellor and his pals. We are the kind of guys and gals that like helping others that are in trouble. I know you're in a tense situation, but I hope you can trust us."

Noctis saw how sincere the flower girl looked before his tension started to ease. He then took a deep breath before he nodded." Well, I suppose I have been ruder then I should have been. Fine...if you're not an enemy then just why are you here?"

Cloud sighed before throwing out a steady," To be honest, we don't know why we are here for, just that the Beyonder wants us to fight for his game. Seems like this Battle-World had already started when we arrived, so we were trying to find answers when we ran into your "meeting" with the Titan. "

"It's ok, that's more or less what happened to us when we first got sent here." Rem threw in heartily." We were anxious to suddenly finding our world had merged with others to be part of some grand game by a god whose power surpassed even that of the l'Cie, of even the celestial ones Gaia and Diva, even above the likes of _Eltro and Lindzei._

We encountered Prince Noctis and his friends by chance, and were not sure what to make of each other till his mentor _Cor Leonis_ , the man with the title of , and members of our senior command like _Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia_ and _Lord Zhuyu_ agreed that it would be best if we worked together."

Ezan looked at everyone carefully before he threw in a restrained," That's all very good but just what are all of you trying to do? Time is short, and every moment we don't understand the situation clearly gives our enemies more time for them to win."

Noctis sighed before throwing out a wary," Your as " fun" as Cor dude. Honestly even I don't know the full picture, only Cor and some of the others seem to have a clear idea. We were supposed to meet up with him in the new hide out but, the plan was to hijack an Imperial ship after things were done with Titan. But, now that plan's gone to hell. Damn it, by the time we get the drop on another ship it might be too late!"

Squall sighed before he eyed Noctis intently." We might have a solution to that. We happened to land here along with our airship. Its most likely one of the fastest ones you seen. And its pilot, Cid Highwind is good at his job, good enough to be able to get you where you need to."

Ignis re-positioned his glasses before responding with a cautious,"You know someone named Cid to? But, named _Highwind_? Tsc...this is too good to be true. And even if it's not a trap, if your airship is this unique it will stand out like a sore thumb and just make us a sour thumb for the enemy. It might be slower Noct...but it would be best if we stuck to the ground."

Zidane saw all the tense faces and just laughed before throwing out a boastful," Chill guys, it will be fine! Our ship has some tricks and all of us can handle ourselves rather nicely. No matter who comes unless it's the big bad Beyonder himself I'd say odds are mighty good Ezan can handle it.

I know the man's not the best at warm welcomes but he seriously is one of the strongest warriors there is. It's a pain but that Uchiha bloodline has a killer reputation for a reason. Oh right, sorry guess you don't know about that but trust me its a hardcore legend."

Zidane winced as he saw Noctis and most of Squad Zero all tense up before Prompto gulped and walked back. "Wait...your saying this sliver haired dude is a Uchiha?"

Galdious then growled before he took out his sword again." Damn it, I _knew_ this was a set up! Thought we were that stupid huh?"

Zidane saw Ezan go for his sword before he groaned."Hey man you want to calm down before you do something stupid! Like I just said Ezan might not look like it but he's as good as they get! Whatever you think you know is wrong."

Ignis eyed Ezan carefully as he walked back." I'm all for things meaning different things to different cultures. But where we are from the word Uchiha means powerful nearly inhumanly assassins that seem to have many powers tied to their Sharingan eyes.

They are in lead with our enemies, and the only thing about them is that they seem to have a cult like devotion to the will of their leader, the so called strongest warrior _Madara Uchiha._

Since you just referred to you comrade as the strongest warrior, forgive us for jumping to conclusions but I can hope you can see where we would get the idea."

Ezan glanced at Noctis again before closing his eyes." Madara Uchiha you say? That's not my name, but I heard of him. From what I heard he was indeed a legendary warrior, and a ruthless one as well. I did not think his legend would spread this far, but nothing can be assumed in this, chaotic dimension. That being said...even if we are related by blood or genes I am not him, I'm an elite warrior, but one with honor."

Aeris nodded as she put her arm on her boyfriend's shoulder." I don't know what these other Uchiha have done but I promise Ezan is not like them. Please believe me, despite his aloofness Ezan 's passion for justice is as strong as it gets."

Noctis saw Ezan winced but not object to his girlfriend's defense before he sighed." Well...having more kickass allies would be nice. Damn it, hate to admit it but we can't afford to turn down your help, just don't make me regret it. Alright, I'll show you the hideout in Hammerhead if you show me your secret ship."

Cloud nodded before looking in the direction that he and the others all exited the Neo-Highwind." Sounds fair. Since everyone's in a hurry let's get moving."

The group started to follow the spike haired Enji Captain till Prompto suddenly winced." Hey wait a second, we are not all set here! The Regalia...it must have been buried during the fighting! We got to find it, or we lost are ride! Oh man all my stuff is in there!"

Barret rolled his eyes before growling out," You serious? Leave the car fool, sounds like its more trouble than its worth!"

Noctis grimaced before lashing back with a defensive," Maybe that's all it is to outsiders like you but I don't know how long this deal is going to last. Besides it's not just a car, it's my father's gift. It's like a member of my party, and I'd give up on it as quickly as I would give up on my friend!"

Squall sighed before muttering," I suppose if our ship can hold Gundam's it can hold a car. Just be quick about it."

The Enji assisted Noctis and the others in making sure digging up the black, four-seat convertible before everyone soon docked the Neo-Highwind with the Regalia in tow. Noctis, his friends and the Squad Zero members had airships of their own where they were from but were impressed with the how advanced the ship's systems were. After telling Cid where to go the groups spent the time hearing the adventures Cloud, Lighting, and some of the others went through.

Just as Aries explained how she came back from the dead they arrived at the makeshift hide out Noctis's allies were using, and it was not what most expected as Hammerhead ended up being a gas station.

As the airship landed Ben's comrades were on guard, but only saw an blond women in skimpy yellow attire stroll up.

Upon a closer look the group saw she was a slender woman with short, curly blond hair and olive green eyes. She wore a red cap with yellow outlines and a logo with the words "HAMMER HEAD" and "FULL SERVICE STATION" and black goggles which she hanged around her neck.

She wore a cropped yellow jacket that revealed her stomach zipped a few inches under her breasts, and an orange bikini top with deep décolletage. She wore jeans shorts with a brown belt loosely hanging around her hips, thigh-high black stockings, white high boots on heels, and brown gloves.

The women saw Noctis and gave a wide welcoming smile." Well I'll be Noctis, I know you were looking to snag a fancy ship from the Imperials but this baby's way fancier then I was expecting."

Cid had gotten out with the rest because his lunch was destroyed when the ship was sent flying and as he saw the girl he sighed." This bird's on a rental to your prince girl. I don't know what show or stunt your selling, but we don't have time for it so if you could kindly take us to your boss we have business to attend to."

The girl's face quickly hardened before she spat out," My old man is still here but I'm the boss of this here place old timer! I'm Cindy, Cindy Aurum! I'm the chief engineer of this here joint! I'm just as good with machines as my grandpa, _Cid Sophiar_!"

Cid nearly tripped as he heard Cindy introduced herself." Wait, Cindy, _and_ Cid? Damn it, I was glad to hear there was another good Cid after hearing another poser was making a heap of trouble using the Cid name! But damn...this feels wrong, it's like looking in a mirror or something, one of those mirrors of possibilities."

Zidane gave Cindy a good look and chuckled." They did say this place was full of possibilities eh Cid? Well, I do hope if you have a kid she shapes up as nice as her. Cindy, right? I was not sure of this place at first but I do say I approve of the fashion sense around here!"

Cid saw the look Zidane was giving Cindy and smacked him over the head." Watch it monkey boy, that's no way to look at a lady!"

"Ow chill out Cid it's not like she's _your_ kid!"

"And she's not _your_ wife either Zidane! Or should I ask the misses if something's changed that I did not know about? A Cid stands up for another Cid as long as he's not a prick! If I stood up for Mid I'll do it for another Cid's kid to!"

Zidane saw Garnet getting out of the Neo-Highwind and cringed." Cool it Cid! You know she understands that I'm a man who respects women right? Just...whatever let's do what we came here to do."

"And just what do you think your here to do mister?" Cindy said warily." We don't turn down anyone's business, but only if it's the business we provide!"

"Its fine Cindy, they are with us." Noctis threw out wearily." They are not from around here but we have a few things in common so I figured it would be good to have them meet Cor so we could regroup."

"Are you sure this is a good move Noctis? They might seem to be helpful, but if this is a trap we will lose everything!"

Everyone saw that the objection came from a male voice that had walked out of the garage. This man had shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black V-neck top with tribal patterns and a print of angel wings on the back, along with a simple pendant. He had a leather bracer on his left arm, a ring on his right hand, and wraps his right arm with cord.

He had a large blue-siwal style trousers with decorated hems, and low-cut sandal-like leather boots. A green pouch and hunter's knife were attached to his belt in the back, which was adorned with small lavender ties made of cloth.

Noctis saw the wary look this man had before he sighed." I know they don't look like locals to either of us Noel, but they seem on the level."

The man named Noel looked at the new faces intently, before he saw Lighting and looked shocked. He gazed at her long enough for the pink haired women to tense up before he suddenly looked conflicted." Who…who are you? Are…you a Valkyrie?"

Lighting raised an eyebrow as she slowly went for her weapon?" Do I look like a holy woman to you kid? Even if I do look like someone like that form where you're from, the answer is that I'm not so don't get all weird on me."

Noel grimaced before he looked down." Sorry about that…you remind me of what the _Valkyries of Eltro_ were said to have looked like, the ones that gave Yeul hope. Well, Battle-World was said to have people from all era's and worlds, so it seemed possible. Well, I don't care who you really are as long as you can help us."

Ezan sighed before he looked around."That depends just on what help you require. You been vague so far on just what you're after. I gather you need help taking down your enemies like that chancellor and his cohorts. But if that's the case just point us in the right direction and we can be done with this."

Before Noel, Noctis, or the others could respond an older voice cut in with a wary," It's not as simple as that. Its more than just beating a few enemies, we also need to win in a way that will win the favor of the gods or all of this will be for nothing."

Everyone saw a new man walk out of the gas station's door. He was a middle-aged man with short, brown hair. He had light blue eyes and wears a black, collared jacket with skull-shaped buttons and wore a black, skull-print shirt, black trousers, and black boots with red soles.

Cloud saw with a glance that Noctis and everyone else had a look of respect before he gave the man a polite nod." Would I be correct to assume you're the leader of this current group?"

"More like the chief tactician." The man answered plainly." I'm Cor Leonis…former Commander of the Lucius Crownsguard. Alas…since there is no acting king, I'm merely doing what I can to support the royalty and what remains of the people of _Insomnia_. You have my thanks since I wager you're the reason Noctis survived Titan's trial. Noctis, even with Squad Zero providing back up you were _far_ to reckless."

"I did all I could Cor, we have to take some risks if we are ever going to win this! I prepared as much as I could!"

Vincent cleared his throat before throwing a detached," You say that, yet from what we saw you let a major enemy put you at his mercy. How prepared can you be if you had no idea who the chancellor of the enemy state is? You are a prince, right? Your elite guard dropped the ball to say the least."

Gaius eyed the prince's friends before looking at them carefully," I'll admit that not everyone can be as competent as the Chimeriad were at being elite jobs but you do seem to be failing at the basic, qualifications."

Alvin snickered at Gaius's remark before quipping back a dry," Piff…if they were so elite how they lose to novices like Jude eh?"

As Gaius gave Alvin a frosty glare Ignis stiffened before he cleared his throat." To be honest, Gladiolus was trained to be a warrior but I concede my specialty was in other areas. And Prompto here was, is a friend from school with no real training. We all got are magical powers from Noctis, are power is bound to the Lucius royal power. To Noctis's credit, this Ardyn seldom showed his face in public. I admit, Noctis's focuses were not always on military and political affairs."

"Oh…were you one that was trained from an early age to be an elite warrior?" Ezan threw out curiously." I could relate to that, I guess I could understand why they would not need other warriors with you, before things escalated at least."

Gladiolus chuckled before throwing out a gruff," Nah…Noctis is no combat ace I could kick his ass without breaking a sweat. Hell…he's come a long way but I still can."

Cor saw the Enji looking skeptical of Noctis before he sighed." The late King Regis may have given Noctis a life that some would dub as lax, but that's because he knew that Noctis should be able to have enjoyed life while he could, because it was his destiny to be the King of Light, a person chosen by the Crystal to save the world from darkness. I'll explain more, but not here, just in case imperial forces are watching."

Zidane looked around and realized it was almost night time before he raised an eyebrow." Sounds like a good plan, almost too dark to read out here. Damn…guess this Battle-World has a turbo day and night time table or something?"

Cor grimaced before his expression hardened." That's not part of this Battle-World, it's the effects of the _Starscourge_ plague. It's also another reason we must head inside, daemons come out at night. I have a feeling you're all the type that are strong enough to be able to handle them but still, it would be rather noisy. And so if you're ready this way."

Ezan looked Cor in the eye and saw his gaze was sincere before they nodded to the others. They followed Cor into the garage, and when Cor saw everyone was inside and things seemed secure he rotated what seemed to be a normal wrench to the right in a precise motion, causing the entire section of the table to split open and reveal a staircase.

After a minute the group arrived in a large computer room where many men and women with uniforms like Squad Zero were going over things. In the middle the man that looked like the commander of the group. This man was in his mid-twenties with gray-blue hair and blue eyes.

He wore Dominion of Rubrum military gear, a long dark coat with golden outlines fastened with numerous red belts, a long cape, and a mask that covers the lower portion of his face.

The man saw the Enji and nodded," So you're the ones that assisted Squad Zero? I'm Kurasame Susaya, commanding officer of Class Zero."

Barret looked around before he grimaced." I'm sure you're on the level man but seriously, how many guys we have to say hello to before someone tells us what the hell is going on?"

"I'm fully aware we don't have time to waste." Cor uttered," But I figured since Kurasame knows the most from his world then we could give you a decisive debriefing about the situation. Alright, let's begin. First off, just what do you know so far about Battle-World?"

Cloud looked at his comrades before crossing his arms." More or less just that some god like being called the Beyonder warped us here. He wants us to fight like this is some giant arena. However, from the looks of it your acting like civilizes are part of this. Is, Battle-World taking place on your world?"

"Well…part of it at least." Cor answered gravely." We were suddenly transported to this make shift place and heard this Rabum Alal, or Beyonder as you announce that we were now taking part of this Battle-World. He said that citizens were part of the game to in his eyes make it more" Authentic."

The gist of it is that whoever emerges with the most Magatsuhi, which seems to be known as "Spirit of Calamity" or the energy of the soul. It's like a game, whoever emerges with the most of it will be the winner, will be the champion .

As the month unfolded we quickly realized are world was now fused with chunks of another world, one called Orience. However, before you ask we have been at war before we were part of Battle-World, now the situation is just far more complex.

As you might have guessed, before the Battle World, we from the Kingdom of Lucius, from the planet of Eos, were at war with the militaristic nation of Niflheim.

You seem to have already met Ardyn, but Niflheim is officially lead by _Iedolas Aldercapt_ and as far as we are aware he was also transported to Battle-World. I concede…the war was not going well for us.

Noctis was looking for the treasures of the old Kings to give us the power to oppose the empire. It's been a situation complicated by being drawn into Battle-World, but as you seen, even today we have been making progress."

Cloud eyed Noctis carefully before he looked at Cor again."So, these weapons are powerful enough to change the course of the war in your favor?"

"It has to be." Noctis shouted out passionately,"My father and so many others did not die for nothing! I mean, they were supposed to be the most powerful thing in Eos. But…I don't know what that means to other worlds. I mean, the armies from the other worlds seem to see it as a threat to so that means it's something that they fear as well."

Cor glanced at Squad Zero before he nodded." We quickly learned that are world was bound to others, and found that we had at least a few things in common with some of them.

We and those in power from the world of Orience reached an understanding that it would be mutually benefitable to help each other as much as we could. I suppose I should say the _Dominion of Rubrum_ since our allies also have vicious enemies breathing down their neck."

Kurasame nodded before walking pass Cor." I'll take over for now. Rubrum has been fighting the _Milites Empire_ , the _Kingdom of Concordia_ and _the Lorican Alliance_ for as long as our nations have been founded. The nations have warred among one another since time immemorial.

The nations coexisted peacefully for a time under the _Pax Codex_ until Cid Aulstyne, Imperial Marshal of the Militesi Empire, broke the peace treaty and staged an invasion using advanced military technology developed with the power of the White Tiger Crystal."

Zidane eyed the masked man carefully before blurting out," Wait, Tiger Crystal? So there is a giant magical crystal involved? Sorry to cut in dude but my world had a powerful crystal as well.

Same goes for a lot of my friends like Cecil, Luneth, and Bartz had nations that depended a lot of powerful magic rocks to if you get my drift. So, the bad guys are greedy gem collectors eh?"

Cor eyed Zidane carefully before he nodded." We were wondering what would cause greedy and self-absorbed individuals like Cid Aulstyne and Iedolas Aldercapt to form an alliance. It may partly be out of a need to survive but, we think it's partly a religious factor as well, with the crystal as an anchor to this alliance.

I see crystals are objects of importance to some of you, but in both Eos and Orience are entire culture is about them, and the power they give and both of the conflicts are nations are going through were caused because of them.

For us, Ledolas lusted Lucis's crystal so strongly that he declared a long war with both it, and the nation of Tenebrae to take it, and sadly he succeeded when he bombarded Insomnia during that sham of a peace treaty. Since the Emperor saw it as a power that of light and is a source of unmatched magical power, the only thing worth more than a crystal, is more of them."

Kurasame looked at his sword before looking at Class Zero." In my world each of the nations had a great crystal. The Vermilion Bird Crystal is kept by the Dominion of Rubrum, and it bestows my nation the Power of Magic, allowing the people of Rubrum to use spells and powers that bend nature's phenomena to their will.

Akademeia, otherwise known as the Magic Academy Peristylium Suzaku that is my nation's capital refines the use of magic through academics and training of individuals skilled or potent in magic use. Class Zero, are the elite, and are our nation's champions.

The _White Tiger Crystal_ is kept by Milites Empire. It bestows the Power of Weapons, allowing its citizens to interact with it freely through crafting arsenals and technology using its energy via C-Engines. The _White Peristylium_ researches the Crystal's properties, having derived magitek armor and all sorts of innovations for its use.

The _Azure Dragon Crystal_ is kept by the Kingdom of Concordia. The Crystal bestows the Power of the Dragon, allowing its people to communicate and interact with monsters peacefully. The dragons that inhabit the kingdom are said to be a manifestation of the Crystal, and those who can speak with dragons thus are in-tune with its Will.

The _Black Tortoise Crystal_ is kept by the Lorican Alliance. It bestows the Power of the Shield, allowing its people to draw on its power to grant them strength and robustness profoundly greater than that of other realms.

There were rumored to be other crystals to have existed in the past, and I think both of our enemies think that if they can acquire every crystal it will give them power on par with a god.

It's has some traction, in Orience there exists a legend of _Agito_ , a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of _Tempus Finis_ , an apocalyptic calamity.

The legend of the Agito is written in the Nameless Tome that speaks of sixteen "constellations" and posits the Sixteen will arrive in the world at a certain moment in human form to complete their "focus" to prevent Finis and "open the gateway." "

Cor nodded before adding,"Our world has a few fables of our own. That Starscourge I mentioned before is a malady that transforms people into daemons and threatens to shroud the world in an eternal darkness.

The Crystal and the Ring of the Lucii were delivered to the king of Lucis by the Astrals before they entered a deep sleep. The king was ordered to protect the Crystal, and the Starscourge subsided by his hand, and to complete his task, or "Focus", would bring great prosperity."

Lighting could not keep it in anymore as she looked from Cor, to Rem, to Noctis and threw out a wary,"And did the beings that gave you this Focus happen to be deities called the Fal'Cie? I already heard of some of you see yourselves as l'Cie. "

Rem saw how tense Lighting was and gulped."Well, we are all l'Cie. All of Class Zero were once just normal humans, but after being chosen by a Crystal we became immortal and forgo their humanity in exchange for wielding unimaginable power at the Crystal's behest."

Ignis eyed Lighting carefully as he saw her get angry before adding,"Centuries ago those chosen by the crystal were called I'Cie as well, those chosen by the gods of Eos, the Astrals. You talk like you have in-depth incite in this matter miss."

"That's because I _do_ kid." Lighting answered bitterly." And its because I do that even if I don't know much about your planet's history I can tell in some way or another your just getting strung along for a grand con. I was a pawn of the Fal'Cie, and they wanted me and others to destroy the entire world. In my world the Fal'Cie created the floating world of Cocoon.

It was made to be a floating paradise, but in reality it was the only place safe in the world for humans because its true purpose was a fancy cage to groom the entire human race to be sacrificed.

I went through hell to find out from the head tool Barthandelus that the Fal'Cie wanted us to kill all humans just to open the gate to some dimensional doorway so they could be reunited with their Maker, Eltro. Just wanted to point out that some of the stuff like opening the doorway sounds a hell of a lot like what I went through."

Kurasame saw some of the Squad Zero members look disturbed before he closed his eyes." I have no idea what you went through but, I can't believe that's the true end of our tasks. After all, Cid and the others would go through so much just for something like that."

Ezan's eyes hardened before he added a firm," It would be wise to not ever underestimate the lengths godly beings will plot to see their ambitions through. In the battle I heard some of our enemies talk about an Eye of the Moon plan. Do any of you know what it means? Is this linked to any of your world's lore?"

Cor looked troubled as he turned around." We heard some talks of it but at the moment we don't have a firm idea on what it means either. There have been other worlds that have been merged with our two as well, the Noel man you met above is from one of them. I'm sure you seen some of the other enemy figures in the last battle. They clearly have ideas of their own. We don't know what they are planning but it's clear they have to be stopped."

"Fair enough." Cloud answered firmly." Do you guys have a firm plan to defeat your enemies that goes beyond blind faith?"

"You must think little of us," Cor answered dryly," Though I guess Noctis's actions did not give the best impression. But we do indeed have a plan, and it involves freeing Noctis's fiancé from the enemy. She is _Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_ , and is also the Oracle. In Eos, Oracles are charged with maintaining the stability of Eos by cleansing the world and communing with the Astrals.

They speak a unique language only understood by those touched by them, hence why the Oracles are so valuable. Oracles inherit their abilities through their family bloodline and Luna has been the youngest one in her family's history. She was believed dead during the invasion but the truth is many of the Kingsglave gave their lives so she could escape.

With the help of her personal bodyguard _Gentiana_ she has been able to move in hiding, and contact the Astrals so that Noctis can acquire their power. When we last heard from her she was making her way to the city of _Altissia_ to awaken the Astral Levathan.

However, that place is one of the last known Astrals so the enemy has it highly secure. In fact, we have found out that she was captured, by her own brother _Ravus Nox Fleuret_ , a man who gladly became an agent for Ardyn because he hated King Reglius for failing to protect his home, and his parents.

We had word that they were going to force Luna to perform some ritual in Altissa to forcefully bind Leviathan to the Empire's. We feared we did not have the means to stop it, but you all seem to have changed that situation, if you're willing to assist us. I won't lie, the area will be highly defended by the most powerful warriors they have."

Zidane chuckled before he leaned back." Oh…want a ride on our ship to make it on time or something? Heh…well it just happens that rescuing Princesses and other damsels in distress is something we are mighty damn good at. Besides, I'm sure you been looking for a good fight for a while now eh Ezan?"

The sliver haired warrior looked at his teammate before he closed his eyes." I do indeed want to make sure my skills have not degraded in live combat after so long. Understood, we will complete the mission objective without hesitation. After all, what we hold dear is at risk as well."

Cor saw the rest of the Enji nod without any reluctance before he grinned." You have my thanks. We have a few agents on the ground, a man from another world who shares are values, an elite ninja named _Kakashi Hatake_.

I was told one of you has the Sharingan, well Kakashi has one of his own, and has mastered it enough to have been called the" Copy Ninja". Are you from his world?"

Ezan raised an eyebrow at hearing this information before responding with a collected," I have not. Never the less I would be eager to meet this man. I heard some of your enemies have Sharingan of their own. I'm curious to encounter these hostiles to quell the idea that all who use the Sharingan are the agents of evil."

"Kakashi was not one of the Uchiha but got a Sharingan from an former comrades, but I seen enough to known that one's character is not defined by their bloodline. Alright, to pull this off we can't waste a second. I'll contact Kakashi now and hopefully we will be able to leave by the hour."

Noctis saw the Enji nod before he grasped his fist tightly." Luna…even if it's been years since we seen each other, your still one of the most important people in my life. I could not do anything to save my father, but I _will_ save you! I'll prove me being the chosen king is not a fluke."

Ezan looked unimpressed as his gaze intensified." If you're really resolved to save the one you love you will have to try much harder then what I saw earlier. Even that clown of a savior, as graceless as he is, put more effort into proving he could live up to what was expected of him.

And he had far more of a cliff to climb then you did, after all he had _me_ as a rival. Even if your enemies are on the same level, the other enemies won't be, and won't show any mercy.

The truth is I remembered the green haired man. Are comrade fought him earlier in our own war. From the report Doug said the man that was passing himself off as Hazama, a Lylat intelligence officer was really an elite demon that was one of the" Emperor's Hands", the mocking demon Yūki Terumi."

The sliver haired man's fellow Enji expressed various forms of shock before Zidane muttered," That's right I remember Doug told me how he swiped a rad fedora from a guy who sounded like that when he was doing his thing on Planet Venom? Wait if this guy is already dead then how is he, wait, never mind forgot where we were. Still if Doug could down him one on one then taking him down again should be a piece of cake right?"

"It's not even a question that I can eradicate any enemy Fitter defeated without much difficulty Zidane." Ezan answered flatly." But he seems like a crafty demon and we don't know how much he has set up already. All I'm saying is that we must proceed with caution.

No matter how much of an emotional investment you have, if your clouded by emotion you won't help anyone, and you will just be a liability."

Aries saw how angry Noctis and his loyal trio were getting before she saw Zidane face palm and just giggled." Oh, don't take him _to_ seriously Prince Noctis. In his own way, he just wants to make sure you don't make a mistake that will make you suffer. Trust me, we all know what it's like to have everything you care for on the line."

Noctis grimaced before he calmed down." I may not have the skills some of you have but, I do care about getting revenge for my father."

Gaius narrowed his eyes before adding a stern," Sorry but that's not good enough, not if you truly intend to be a King yourself Noctis. Back when I was _Erston Outway_ , the son of the patriarch of the small Outway Tribe, strife between tribes was common, and the Outway Tribe was under the control of the Long Dau Tribe, one of the larger tribes close to the king of my nation. I had to grow up under what most would say were "Stressful" conditions.

I was disgusted with how Auj Oule was at the time a system of command that gave power to the people born into the influential tribes, not the people who were worthy of running the country. I envisioned a _new_ Auj Oule, one that would be united under a single, strong, and just leader, who would protect the weak rather than sacrifice them.

I had to forgo much to see this vision true and become the Dawn King, I had to hold back on personal vengeance, personal desire, for the greater good. I know you were thrusted into this duty before you were ready for it Noctis Lucis Caelum, but you're not just acting for yourself but for all of the people that depend on you."

Noctis winced before he looked down." Look, I knew I would be king some day, just not today! I had no big plans to reshape the world or something, just to not screw up what my dad did. To be honest I can't even fully take in all I have to do as the King of my people ok? All I know is, how can I be a good King if I can't even protect what is important to me?"

Gaius sighed before he crossed his arms." Well then…guess your people should hope this Luna has the resolve of a queen. Very well, for now your enemies are my enemies, so let's make sure our enemies don't win yes?"

The two royal individuals went with the rest of the Enji and Squad Zero members to plan the attack.

* * *

The place they were supposed to attack Altissia, the capital of the _Accordo_ region. It was seen by many as one of the most spectacular cities in Eos and was a place surrounded by water, being characterized by waterfalls and canals. It was a place with many and varied locations, such as cafes, ship-bourne market places and parks.

The location that was most important to Ben's friends' new allies at the moment was an women sitting on a chair in a white room. This was the women from Noctis's vision, his fiancé Luna.

Standing in front of her was a young man with an imposing physical build. he had heterochromatic eyes with the right eye being blue and the left eye being purple. The sliver haired man wore a white frock with black lining with a large collar that has a purple trim, and armored boots.

Black downward-pointing sword symbols were on the hem and sleeves of his coat, as well as a large crest with a unicorn of what is the emblem of his nation of Tenebrae. The man was looking at a ring Luna had in her hands before she weakly muttered." I beg of you…please…see the ring to Noctis on my behalf. Already…my flesh has begun to fail me, Ravus."

The man with a metallic right arm grasped said arm tightly before responding with a bitter," No, I cannot accept it. By _your_ hand it must be done. To deliver the ring, and the inspire the king is _your_ calling. You mustn't fail."

Luna looked at her own hands before responding with a weak," But…I lack the strength to go on brother."

Ravus eyed her carefully before he leaned down and put his hands on her's." You must find it sister, I know you have the will. Go to Noctis, show him the strength of his heart. I heard Noctis has new allies, and he will be hear quicker than the Empire expects but you must be swift if you are to reunite. Go, I'll delay them long enough to give you the time you need."

Luna nodded she removed the rug underneath her and went through a secret passage to get out of where she currently was, which happened to be the city's capital _, Yurell Plaza_.

After enough time passed Ravus declared his sister had escaped. After pretending to search for her he walked out of the palace and saw it was raining, and also saw that Ardyn was waiting for him. The man in the fedora had an umbrella over his head before he grinned at Ravus and put it over the taller man's head." The glorious day has arrived, alas _without_ the guest of honor."

Ardyn saw Ravus grimly nod and turn around before he chuckled darkly." Of course what we really are after is the _Hydraean_ …and we went to such great lengths to prepare for plan B that we _even_ got a plan C! After all, you went to such great lengths to be part of those preparations, you did not miss one briefing."

"Merely my duty." The man with the metal arm retorted. The retort just caused Ardyn to put the umbrella over his head." Ah, but for an outsider to lead the imperial army must be a battle in and of itself."

Ravus prepared to move out before Ardyn suddenly threw in a coy," You spoken to your dear sister? Recently I mean, before her grand escape attempt."

Ravus saw how the chancellor was cutting through any pretense and just took a deep breath." No." Ardyn just chuckled darkly as he looked up at the rain." Ah, that abstained secretary then, standing in the way. Being such a pest while you want to slay the Hydraean. Yes… _all_ for your poor sister's sake. Just remember, I _know_ the price of covenant."

Ravus stiffened before he looked at his sword tightly." Rest assured Lord Ardyn, I have no desire to aid Noctis. It's because of his damn family that I lost everything, it's only fair the favor is returned a thousand fold before he dies."

Luna's brother walked down and as Ardyn saw him walk out Hazama walked up to him from behind. The green haired man was now wearing a fedora and as he walked up to Ardyn he whistled." Damn that dude's not kidding about hating your pet project! He reeks so much with hate I could sense it the moment I arrived in this city!"

Tobi popped out of the water before casually muttering,"That's one hateful prince alright! If he was a Uchiha, why he would have awakened his Sharingan by now! Too bad…he just was not lucky."

"Indeed." Ardyn added wryly." Alas, while the hate is real, his love for his beloved sister overrides that out, vastly crippling his usefulness. Still, this pitiful attempt at treachery has its uses.

We will let her meet up with the Sear, and let the Prince and his new allies think they have the jump on us, till the web is set. Just, keep a good eye on are stubborn heroine if you know what I mean eh jester?"

"Eye eye!" Tobi answered in a goofy tone," I'll watch that girl carefully, till the time is right to make her see the truth. Meanwhile, in case all of these hero suckers want to mess around guess the others will have to keep an eye out eh Shin?"

From the water there was a ripple before a hooded figure raised out of it.  
The figure merely let his arm drop out of the water, and reveal that several Sharingan eyes were attached to it before the man named Shin uttered," Yes, any who disgrace the greatness of Madara Uchiha must be found, so that those that defy the will of the strongest warrior pay their proper price!"

This Shin quickly dived back into the water, and as the others departed Ardyn glanced at the airships surrounding the city, and also glanced at the public square before he had a wild look in his eye." You can gather as many friends from as many worlds as you want" Noct". But _none_ of them can overcome the one "true" power. Oh well, guess we will see how painful a lesion this will be."

Ardyn then started singing his world's version of dancing in the rain for the kicks as his plan moved along.

* * *

But while he figured the Enji were coming he did not realize just how much more advanced the Neo-Highwind was compared to his and the rest of his group's forces that they were able to arrive in Altissia around an hour after they contacted their agents.

Cid was able to evade detection and land in the water outside Altissa, and send everyone in shuttles to land in the outskirts of the city. Noctis, Machina, and Gladiolus lead the Enji and Squad Zero members to an outpost that entered the city.

No enemies appeared to greet them, but as they were about to enter Ezan heard bushes rustling and drew his sword. Everyone prepared to fight, only to see a small black dog running up to them.

Most of the group assumed it was a monster repressing its true form and prepared to blow it away before Noctis got in front of them." Hold it! That's not a monster, its Luna's pet dog Umbra! She's been using him as an envoy between us!"

Aeris saw the dog bark happily at Noctis and as the prince hugged him she looked at the dog in aw." This poor guy's been running all over the world to deliver messages between you two? How adorable! Wow, Red XIII can't even do that. Still, don't you think that's putting the poor guy under a lot of stress? Can't you just call or E-mail each other or something?"

Cloud eyed the dog carefully before adding," I suppose it's a way that's easier to ensure the message can't be overheard, long as it's not captured."

"Don't worry," Noctis threw out pridefully," Umbra is one of the smartest dogs that's ever lived."

Barret just chuckled before throwing out," I have a few pals that would be happy to prove you dead wrong fool! Just hurry up and see what your boy left yah so we live long enough for you to find out!"

Noctis nodded and checked underneath Umbra's collar to find a red notebook. The prince opened it to see the words," Waiting for you in Altissia, meet up with the guide."

Prompto glanced at the note before he saw the black dog carrying it just bark." So um…do we follow Umbra to Luna or meet with someone else?"

"Nah kid, I'm the guide. Well, the guide to the guide if we are being picky."

Everyone looked around before they saw a miniature brown furred pug dog walking up to them. Zidane noticed the dog head a head band on him before he sighed." So what is this like, the guide to the guide or something? We playing a game of dog tag to fine your fiancé Noctis?"

Before the prince could answer the new dog opened his mouth wide and muttered, in English," I'm not the guide kid, I'm the guide to Kakashi. It's just…easier for a dog to move around without getting attention."

Aeris giggled before she pet the new dog." Ah he's adorable to! You did not tell me dogs could talk in this world Noctis!"

Noctis winced but before he could answer the pug threw out," I don't know about this world but it's a thing from where I'm from. Like I said, I'm Pakkun, one of Kakashi's _ninken_ , or Ninja Dogs. They briefed you right? I know this city's cool and all but we don't have time to site see if you want to rescue your betrothed and all kid. C'mon, Kakashi's this way."

Everyone eyed Pakkun curiously, and saw Umbra follow him before they agreed to go with the dog. They went behind a rock formation, and went down the back of a large statue.

Everyone saw the waterway that lead to the main section of the city. Waiting in the shadows of the statue was a man that Ben's comrades hoped was the contact and not an enemy.

The man had spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. He was wearing a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wore a finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.

The masked male was reading a book that said Paradise Makeout, and while he did not turn to the group as they got close to him he casually uttered,"Well, a colorful cast of characters indeed. Ah well, guess they say the same to me. Well, everyone seems to look foreign to everyone else in this place, all that matters are if they are in the right place or not."

Pakkun chuckled before he walked up to the man."Its ok Kakashi, they have the matching scent, so it seems legit."

Kakashi closed his book before he sighed." Your nose is still the best in the world Pakkun, good job. So, you're the new allies of the Prince eh? I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Cloud nodded and walked up to shake his hand." I'm Cloud Strife of the Enji Knights. So you're a ninja of Lucan, or are you from the same place as Squad Zero?"

Kakashi looked remorseful for a moment before he looked at the others." I'm from neither, I'm from a place called the Hidden Leaf. But, my world's not part of this place, at least not this world. I decided I liked these guys the best so I'm giving them a hand."

Ezan eyed the Hidden Leaf ninja carefully before responding with a blunt," So you have some sort of magic trick to get us into the city to find this Luna?"

"The oldest trick in the book you could say." Kakashi answered as he put the book away." And it's having an insider give us a ride in. The fancier stuff will take part once we get inside. Pakkun has the girl's scent so we will be able to track her down. Hope you're ready for a fight, I don't think I been compromised but someone's going to notice sooner or later."

Gladiolus chuckled as he cracked his neck." Don't worry Kakashi, these new guys look like they can handle themselves and know how to kick ass. Hell they seem like they are itching for a fight."

Kakashi glanced at Ezan before the son of Ansem Zeon smirked." I'm no slave to blood lust, but I'm _more_ than ready to handle any complications."

Before anyone could respond a boat could be heard. Kakashi saw everyone tensing up before the ninja chuckled." Ease up, that's the ride. You know him Prince, its Cid. I'll give the single and we will be good to go. We got enough box's to hide you all, just try not and get a cramp."

Kakashi waved before the boat got closer. The vessel quickly docked and moments later an old man got out, Noctis saw the old man with a beard in a red outfit that was like Cindy's. Noctis saw the man grin before he grinned back." Cid…what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Why…bailing your sorry ass your highness. Cid Sophiar everyone, a pleasure I'm sure. Alright, we don't have time for small talk if we want to make Luna's speech so get inside everyone."

"I thought the girl was either captured or on the run what she doing giving a speech?" Lighting threw out cautiously. Cid Sophiar chuckled before looking back at the city." That's true miss, but she's going to give one anyway because she wants people to know the truth. Lord knows this world could use some wisdom these days. Alright, my pass is decades old but with all that's going on they should not be making too much of a fuss about it."

The group quickly boarded the boat and after moving around to make sure no one in the group was squashed to much the boat took off to go to the main part of Altissia.

Ezan and Aeris were some of the ones to remain topside for guard duty, and as the city got closer the last Cetra could not help and look in aw at the watery capital. "I admit I was expecting something a lot more, " fight" like to this Battle-World but so far it's kind of pretty! This city might be one of the top ten cities I seen! Well, it beats old Midgar at least. Oh, if the real one's still around can we go on a date their Ezan?"

The sliver haired warrior sighed at his girlfriend's aw before he glanced at some of the airships flying in the distance before his eyes hardened." If it's still their when we are done, sure it will be my treat. But don't be caught up in sightseeing Aries, we both know by now a pretty exterior can just be a mask for a sinister interior."

"Oh…your sensing some jerk's with swords hiding over their or something?"

"Nothing precise, I think it's fair to say some of the ones we fought before are lurking for a rematch. If they want it, they will get it."

"Eager for round two eh dear? Just, don't get to excited Ezan. I don't know what the official term is for all the people in this Battle-World but no matter who made them they feel real to me."

"Don't fret, despite what Zidane and a few others seem to be thinking I'm not so one tracked that I'm willing to forsake everything else for a chance to have a serious fight again.

Besides, I want answers from the masked one, the one with the Sharingan. Despite my doubts on just how much of this world is real, I want answers about the truth of the Uchiha, about Madara, the so called strongest, before me at least."

Aeris saw Ezan was serious before she put her hand on his." What's wrong Ezan? You been thinking about things even before this crazy mission. You're not really still worried about stuff from your past, are you? I figured it would be clear by now right?"

Ezan chuckled before he put his hand over hears." I would hope there is not another chapter of my past to uncover by now. My thoughts have been trying to find the right path for the future, the best path of a warrior, one that's useful even if it's not fighting.

At first after the war I was mostly focused on surviving my own step father's sabotage. After I recovered, and my Rinnegan awoke, I realized it was more than possible for me to triumph with my rematch with Auro whenever the next Budokai took place.

But then I realize, what would come after that? From what Ansem would tell me, there once was a time that Madara was a comrade. However while there was peace for a time, that peace made him become restless.

Madara was someone who grew up, and lived in war. For as much as he could adapt in battle, peace was something he could not adapt to, or more like he refused to adapt to.

My father and Madara's other comrades like Hashirama Senju tried to help him but he refused, and that's how he ended up trying to be a threat to all of Vana'diel, and while even though Ansem tried to the end to reach out to him, when Madara tried to revive the demon _Kaguya Ōtsutsuki_ he was forced to kill him. He told me that Madara died smiling, saying that it was the only way a warrior could die properly.

I seen and heard about countless other warriors being like this, being too attached to their warrior skills to live any other way. Tsc…from what I heard even Fitter has seemed to shown he can't seem to find any purpose that fulfills him other than fighting. I've been wondering how to avoid that destiny, to not let my warriors pride undo me."

Aeris hugged Ezan as she responded with a warm,"I know you had a lot of time recently but don't over think things sweetly. You proven you're not like this Madara guy.

The very fact that your thinking about things like this just proves you're not like Sephiroth or all the other guys to proud to be try and be more than one thing. Ben and the Enji Masters agreed next year would be a good time for the next galactic tournament, and if there is one good thing your illness gave you over the past years it was that it gave you time to find more hobbies right?"

"Heh, somewhat. Though no matter what I'm not about to change my life's work to knitting. Even without enemies to fight a true warrior can still use his strength for good. I've just been wondering how to help those like me find a place for themselves in a world without war. I've been curious to see if Auro and Lacus can truly put pull off their plan. Even if the angels and Cosmos herself backs it, its _highly_ ambitious.

To bring true reformation, to bring about an era were all people can understand each other and still be unique, it does seem like quite the fantasy. Now I understand why the angels made Ben immortal other than sheer gratitude, it's the _only_ way to possibly pull the plan off. Still, no matter how one looks at it creating a existence without conflict that brings satisfaction does seem like the unsolvable paradox."

"I think they can pull it off as long as they don't lose their way. Even if it seems impossible, meeting that challenge seems worthy for the ultimate warrior right Ezan?"

"Heh…true enough. This is just another thing that I refuse to lose to Auro in. Another way, to prove my strength, even if it's a different kind of warrior. Of course, I'm all too happy to not let my reputation falter and crush any concoction this Beyonder dares to think can surpass me. I seen some of the others, before I revealed my Rinnegan they dared to think that I had gotten weak and that they had surpassed me."

Aries giggled before she kissed Ezan on the cheek." Guess they have to stop slacking off eh dear? Don't try too hard though, I saw you slip up for a second when that creepy masked guy pulled a fast one on you."

"Bah…I admit I was caught off guard that he had his own Sharingan and had some sort of phase power but that won't happen a second time. I'll be all too happy to fully test out the new magic the Rinnegan provides me. We will see soon enough. Alert the others we are about to land. Let's see, just how much nonsense theses Fal'Cie will throw at us for this" Round"."

Aeris nodded before they alerted their others. To their relief Cid's pass held and they were able to land in the watery city and depart without any trouble, though they did have to pause to evade being spotted by soldiers on patrol. Kakashi kept his word and lead everyone to where his dogs picked up Luna's scent.

To their dread they realized they were too late, because as they closed in on Luna's location they realized it was in the middle of a crowd. Noctis saw the masses were all surrounding the Yurell Plaza, and that there was a Trident, tall steel trident that has a wing ornament at the bottom in the middle of a raised platform. Noctis looked at the trident before he gasped." That, that's one of the royal arms, the _Trident of the Oracle_!"

Everyone glanced at the women walking up to it and saw an women with green eyes and long dark blue hair that was kept up, except for two long strands that frame her face. She had a lean, petite build. The women had a unique diadem headdress with a semi-transparent veil that partially hid her face.

She wore a white halter-top with an opening in the center and a small crystal above her chest. She wore a short wrap-around pleated white and pastel purple skirt with a fur pelt in the back, along with yellow boots similar to moccasins. Her wrists were adorned with numerous bracelets, and she wore armbands on her biceps and beaded necklaces.

As the women walked up to the trident Noel looked shocked before blurting out," _Yeul_!?"

Noel saw everyone looking at him before he grimaced." That's Paddra Nsu-Yeul, she's my dear friend! She was the Sear of my Farseer tribe, and one of the few people that were still alive. She can see the future; theses empires must be using her power! I have to save her, I have to save someone!"

Cloud sighed as he looked around." Two dear friends to save for the price of one eh? Well, I can understand what your feeling, but just don't rush into things. Just look, the enemy is preparing to make a move. Looks like a bigwig, is he another part of your enemy Empire Noctis?"

Everyone saw a man surrounded by a group of soldiers walk to the platform. This man was dressed in a pristine officer's uniform of white colors representing the White Tiger Crystal. He wore a officer's white hat, coat and cape, a red scarf, black gloves, trousers and knee-high boots. His face was gaunt and his hair and eyebrows were white.

Rem saw those harsh eyes scan the area before she gasped and kneeled down." More like he is one of our enemies! That's the Cid that's _our_ enemy, Imperial Marshal Cid Aulstyne. I did not think he would be hear, this must be important if he is overseeing this directly!"

"Then that's all the more reason to not let your guard down without a second." Ezan uttered coldly." I can pinpoint it but hostile energy is everywhere. Get ready for a fight everyone."

Ezan saw Noctis get ready to dash before Cid Aulstyne went to the center and activated a portable microphone on his uniform before clearing his throat." We have a special guest for today's ritual, it's my deepest pleasure to announce that Sear Yeul will be joined by Lady Luna. Yes, the infamous oracle has _willingly_ decided to, drop by to add her blessing."

The masses cheered wildly before Luna calmly walked out of the palace sewer vent she was sneaking around. Soldiers instantly surrounded her before Marshal Cid walked up to her and sneered out," Your options are very narrow now girl. _Any_ action other than awakening the "Sea Goddess" will result in your death. Being defiant about this will make it a painful end."

Luna saw a soldier point a gun at her face before casually pushing it away." I fear neither death or pain Marshal. You're not as clever as you think because I wanted you to find me. I'm not afraid of my destiny, and I will complete it no matter what."

Luna calmly strutted to the platform with the trident. She saw Yeul bow, smiled and looked at the cheering masses around her. The blond-haired women made a praying gesture." Dear friends. I stand before you today with little hope the words I speak to you shall reach outside these walls. For slowly, but surely, the light fades from our world.

And as it does, the shadows shall loom ever longer until all succumb to darkness. Yes, darkness that evokes terror, hatred, and sorrow in the hearts of men. The ashes of Lucis…Lorican Alliance, the results of a dream of peace twisted into a nightmarish of death and destruction, clamming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer. Yet I beg you, do not surrender to despair. Have faith, our gods watch over us.

This so called all mighty Rabum Alal wants us to fight in this Battle-World till only his champion remains. But no matter how grand a prize he can deliver, we must not succumb to this demand for bloodlust.

By their blessing, by the Stars that light the heavens above our world will be delivered from the perils of the dark. I stand before you here, in Altissa to call upon Leviathan, Goddess of the seas. Sprit of the deep.

By the sacred rite, I will commune with the Hydraean, but first, I will offer you my solemn vow. On my honor as Oracle, I will not rest till the darkness is banished from the world and the light is restored. Bless you all."

Luna bowed, causing those around her to erupt into cheers. Noctis saw how many peopled were moved before he grinned." Luna really does know how to inspire people, that was one hell of a speech."

Zidane shrugged before adding," Eh it was ok, a little bland to be honest. Have to admit Garnet could do it better, she is a queen and all so it's natural to her. Got to admit Yuna did it better to, and a few of the others. Still it was ok."

Everyone saw Luna go down a long stairway to the center of the city, with the Trident, before Squall got his Gun-Blade ready." So, it's a summon ritual eh? Most of us have seen that in one shape or another, let's see how they do it in Eos."

After a minute Luna walked to the raised platform and raised the Trident. It begun to shine with light, and after a few moments the water started to ripple before a monstrous voice roared out," _What fool mortal dares break the slumber of the Tide!?_ "

"It is I, Lunafreya, blood of the Oracle!" Luna answered sharply." Goddess of the Seas I beseech you to enter this covenant that the King might reclaim the Stone!"

There were a few moments of silence, before everyone heard a roar, and then a giant but thin giant blue sea serpent with multiple wing-like appendages of 3,377.62 feet high, the great summon sprit of water _Leviathan_.

While Cloud, Squall, Zidane and many of their comrades and used their own world's Leviathan as a summon, this was the largest version of the sea serpent they seen, causing everyone to get ready to go on the offensive.

Leviathan saw Luna looking at her and roared loud enough to cause a wave of water to collide into the women. Leviathan saw that the women did not even flinch before swimming closer to the Oracle." _This wretched pile of bone and flesh, ignorant of that what governs all, comes to requisition the might of the goddess_?"

"No." Luna responded firmly."

Ignis saw Noctis looking on in aw before he quickly looked around." Noct, the Hydraean has clearly awaken. Now's our chance. If we don't hurry we will never make it past the Empire's forces in time!"

"Don't worry," Aeris threw in cheerfully," we have magic that can get you right up there in a flash. Let's just wait for the right moment ok?"

Noctis saw how confident Aeris was before he nodded. Everyone's attention was snapped to the Leviathan once more as it lashed about to cause a wave of water to crash into the city before the serpent glared at Luna." _What does a lowly , ephemeral speck know of All Creation_?"

Leviathan thrashed its tail and smashed the statue next to Luna. But even as it shattered the blond women still did not break her pose. "I know what you _must_ know. Yes, that the King of Kings is to drive darkness from our star."

Leviathan just roared before unleashing another roar and causing a wave of water to smash into Luna. As she got back up the serpent hissed out," _Blasphemous, all men, quick to forget the ages their goddess stood watch!"_

"It is in receiving mercy that men offer praise, and in shedding grace that the gods solicit warship!"

" _Yet this profane speck speaks her "King" heresies before a goddess! Insufferable sacrilege_!"

Leviathan showed just how outraged she was at Luna's defiance by going to devour her. But as its jaws closed around Luna's body, she unleashed a massive explosion of holy energy to knock Leviathan back. As the great beast realized what happened Luna pointed her now glowing trident at the serpent." I vow the King _will_ prove himself worthy!"

" _If not then the feeding shall begin, and it shawl not end until every speck has been devoured! So let the covenant be forged! Heaven and Earth, High and Deep, Birth and Return, Birth and Rebirth…the time of judgment is at hand!"_

Leviathan roared again, before the waves of water suddenly swirled around it. Aries noticed that waves of water were quickly rising over the entire city before she frowned." I don't know if this is how it normally is around here, but this Leviathan is really rude and its getting on my nerves."

Lighting cracked her knuckles before adding," I and the others did not have to put up with this much trash talk during our own tests, not going to take this from a giant sexist prick!"

Zidane chuckled before adding," This one's a she remember? Eh…anyway guess we better tame this beast before it makes a mess. Guess its waiting for you to show up eh? Good thing we blasted through more than water."

Noctis drew his weapon before looking firm." Then prove it, I have a destiny to see through!"

Ardyn saw the Leviathan roar again before he just hanged on to his hat." My oh my, are dear Oracle really devoted her life to preforming her role perfectly, everything is going as smooth as it can be."

"A little _to_ smoothly for my tastes." Hazama retorted dryly as he tipped his own fedora." How about we throw a wrench in things eh? Sounds like a good time for your jester to show off his best trick right?"

Tobi merely nodded, before suddenly jumping off a pillar. The masked man jumped from one object to another and a swift pace, and while water and wreckage both were hurled his way from the force the Leviathan was unleashing, Tobi used his power to phase through them without any difficulty.

The man with the Sharingan suddenly jumped off a tower and used a chain to grasp on to the Leviathan's right eye ridge with it. While the massive creature glared at him Tobi merely chuckled." You act like your above everyone else, but you're not nearly as divine as you been allowed to think Leviathan. Time you be humbled by true divine power, and be of use to us!"

Tobi had his Sharingan glare up as he directly glared at the beast. Leviathan roared furiously, till suddenly the image of the Sharingan appeared on the serpent's own eyes.

Everyone was shocked as the Leviathan suddenly became motionless before Noctis looked at this turn of event with shock. "What the, what's with its eyes? That did not happen with the others!"

"That's because this time the enemy is interfering!" Ezan hissed bitterly as he drew his sword from his sheath." That masked man is bolder then I figured, he used his Sharingan to put Leviathan's mind under his control!"

"He, he can do that?" Prompto blurted out." No way, that kind of broken hax can't be real right?"

Noctis's blond friend go this answer as the Leviathan suddenly roared more furiously than ever before and suddenly trashed its tail to shatter an entire city block. Waves of water then launched out in all directions, causing Tobi to chuckle darkly." All of this dumb beast posturing, and it was subdued far less than the Nine-Tails. Let the dance begin!"

Ezan saw a tidal wave roaring in his direction before he powered up his purple magical aura." It would seem the plan has just changed and the margin of error is even smaller. Aeris, if you would lead off the counter strike?"

"Got it! _Planet Protector!_ " The former flower girl retorted. An aura of holy energy then formed around her body before she extended her right hand and unleashed one of her powerful Limit Break spells to have a massive wall of holy energy materialized in front of the incoming wave to block it.

Even with all of her power blocking such a massive wave caused her to wince. The flower girl just winced before flicking her hair out of her eyes." Well, you all going to keep a lady waiting or what?"

"Thanks Aries, we got this!" Cloud uttered before quickly unleashing his _Blade Beam_ Limit Break attack at the wave. At the same time Squall fired off his Fated Circle Renzokuken skill, Lighting unleashed her _Ruinga_ energy blast, Ezan fired off his own purple _Light Divider_ energy blast from his palm as most of his comrades new and old fired off their own blast.

Aeris opened a hole in her energy wall to let her allies projectiles go through before the blasts went off with enough force to shatter the wave.

Ezan saw Noctis and some of the members of Squad Zero look on in shock before he glared at the prince." Be caught up in the spectacle and you will die! Focus on the objective or fail. Time to prove your resolve Prince."

Noctis braced himself before he ran in the direction of Luna. Seeing Leviathan rampage through the city just caused the prince to harden himself. "Hang on Luna, no matter how this day turns I will prove to everyone I can fulfill my destiny!"

The man in black prepared to throw his sword to warp over to Luna, before suddenly one of the buildings in front of him suddenly got smashed in his direction.

Vincent, Irvine, Alvin, and a few others fired blasts to blow the building up before it could collide into them, till suddenly a solemn male voice uttered," Try as hard as you might Prince, your fate is to fail. _I'll_ see to that."

Noctis and everyone around him cringed as he saw yet another new enemy, a tall, slender, muscular man with purple eyes. He had long purple hair adorned with feathers and tribal beads, with a long, purple and black headband to hold it back.

His form-fitting black and purple armor resembled that of most incarnations of the Dragon Lord Bahamut, and he wore dark boots lined with white fur.

As this man drew a long-curved broadsword with an eye on its hilt Ezan saw Noel look dismayed before he sighed." I take it this is another surprise reunion?"

"Guess your eyes really are sharp eh?" Noel answered sarcastically." That's _Caius Ballad_ , my former mentor! He officially was known as Paddra Ballad-Caius, the peerless hero celebrated as the best guarding of the Farseers village. His entire existence revolved around protecting Yeul. However, unless someone broke his mind he should know the last thing Yeul wants is to be a pawn of theses maniacs!"

Caius saw Yeul look tense before he got into a fighting stance and gave Noel a frosty glare." Sometimes we must make the ones we care about suffer to truly help them Noel. This eternity-it was never your desire. Is that not so Yeul? I will emerge the victor of this Battle-World to grant her true wish, and eradiate Etro's existence forever! And I will cut down anyone who stands in the way of that goal, even, GUH!"

In a flash Ezan wrapped in front of the man in purple and stabbed him in the throat with his blade. As Caius staggered and coughed up blood the sliver haired man uttered a cold," I stomached enough fool's rants for one day. No time to humor your delusions, die knowing the extent of your weakness."

Caius coughed up blood before he fell to his knee." How ruthless, I commend your professionalism. Oblivion, is indeed the fate of all things."

Ezan thought his opponent was about to keel over, before he sensed a surge in hostile intent. Caius suddenly pointed his free hand at the Enji and unleashed a red energy blast. Ezan blocked with his arm but was still blasted back.

As an explosion blasted out everyone saw the wounds on Caius heal before he cleared his healed throat." However, the expectation to that, is one blessed, or cursed, by divine will. Too bad for you, that happens to be me."

Caius turned back to Noctis before suddenly the smoke where his blast went off got blown away by a surge of purple energy, before Ezan emerged. Ben's rival had his Sharingan eyes exposed once more before uttering a cold," So form what I gather your saying your immortal? Is that all you have going for you? Will that save you if I vaporize every cell of your body?"

Caius smirked before he got into a fighting stance and had his own purple aura blaze out with enough force to crack the ground around him. As he pointed his _Chaos's Revenge_ sword at Ezan and had it shimmer with purple energy he looked excited." I don't know what worlds you hail from, but your warriors yes? Then if you have a warrior's pride let us do what this Battle-World is about, lose yourself in battle and rejoice!"

Caius then swung his sword at the ground and unleashed a massive wave of purple energy to attack his targets. Zidane saw Cloud knock the blast away with his own sword before he chuckled." Immortal or not, it's _still_ one dude! Just swarm him and he will be pinned down no matter how many hits he can take!"

Caius glanced at Zidane before he sighed." Trying to use quantity over quality? My, associates have the same train of thought."

Before Zidane could respond he saw a missile coming for him he cursed. As it got blasted out of the air Rem tensed up as she saw the missile came from a large grey and black plane like battle suit flying up to the area she grimaced." I saw that magitek armor before! The only one who pilots the Omega Model Gabriel type is the ace pilot of the Militesi Empire, Brigadier General Qator Bashtar!"

The general with an eyepatch inside the mobile suit like Magitek Armor had its guns lock on to as many targets as he could before he yelled out," I got you rats cornered now at last! This time you won't escape! You got reinforcements, but so do I! Time for the alliance with all the random dregs to prove their worth! Captain of the Third Army Corps 86th Airborne Unit _Aranea Highwind_ , keep the beasts in line!"

An women with fair skin, shoulder-length, silver-blond hair. She wore red and black armor. Her armor was leather and had a "scaly" appearance to allude to dragons, and her long cape also somewhat mimied the appearance of a dragon's wings. The cape was white with the red symbol. She wielded a lance and has green eyes. She wore red-brown boots with unique high heels.

The women, Aranea pointed her lance at the Enji before throwing out a laid back,"All right boys, let's have some fun!"

Ezan saw various figures like Shin, Nimbus, and others working for Ardyn approaching from all directions before he sighed." Victory is still without question, but sizing it might take longer depending on how many other tricks are in store."

Ezan sliced in half another incoming missile before he and his comrades went on the assault. As Noctis tried to figure out how to get through all of these new enemies, the one he was trying to get to was watching her childhood friend with dread.

She tried running out to him before she suddenly coughed violently. As she struggled to get back on her feet she suddenly heard a dark chuckle."My, quite the spectacle yes?"

Luna swerved around to see Ardyn slowly walking up to her. The man had raw hate in his eyes as he walked right up to her." But that's _not_ what today was suppose to be about right? So with that, about that ring."

The red-haired man suddenly kneeled in front of the women and grinned."On second thought, you let him have it."

Before she could say anything Ardyn suddenly stabbed her right in the chest. As she widened her eyes he went right to her side," And _do_ remind him of the crystal."

Despite the distance, Noctis saw Luna fall to the ground, and yelled with pure horror. Ardyn saw him and just made a mocking bow." Oh, Prince! Your bride awaits!"

Ardyn was about to move forward Luna shocked him by standing up using the Trident for support, and muttering a defiant." I _will_ pass…the ring…to the _rightful_ king."

The man who stabbed her grasped her by the face, but in response Luna grasped the man who stabbed her and used holy magic to heal his arm." When the prophecy…is fulfilled…all in thrall of darkness…shall know peace…even you."

Ardyn paused for a moment, till the kindness in the women's eyes caused him to become enraged. He snarled before he slapped her hard enough to knock her hair loose. The man looked consumed with rage till a clapping noise cut him off.

Hazama slowly walked up before he looked at Luna, and cackled out," Dammit women, you're so pure that you're going to make me puke lady! Seriously, trying to heal the man that's killing yah? Where you make this stuff? Tell me honey, don't you have just a shred of doubt dying for a fool who's failed you in every way?"

Luna just closed her eyes before reacting with a solemn,"My life, was never my own. I knew I existed to fulfill a destiny. As long as I can fulfill that, nothing matters to, GUH!"

Hazama suddenly had a dark glimmer flash across his eye as he suddenly kicked Luna in the face. As she fell to the ground Hazama kept kicking her again and again." God you're so pure you really do make me sick. Only thing is I don't puke girlfriend, when I get disgusted I just make the person disgusting me puke blood!

Must feel nice conning yourself into thinking this invisible purpose is so special eh Oracle? It's a great way to not having to admit you suck! Hye hyehehhe hya hyahaha! Weak! You're too weak!"

Despite the abuse she was feeling Luna just glared back at her attacker," Mock me all you like, but my destiny, along with that of Noctis's is real, I know it at the core of my heart! You can never, huh?"

Hazama suddenly stopped before he just snickered and extended his right hand. As a sphere of green and black energy formed in it he grinned." Ah faith, such a fickle thing. It can make people do a hell of a lot of crazy things, but if your able to break it, then you shatter them entirely!

Your faith for your precious cause makes you a perfect sacrificial lamb eh Lunafreya Nox Fleuret? Ever fear that it was all a big sham just once in your entire pathetic life? Well if you did you were right to, because everything you gave yourself up for is just the gods trolling you! I mean with a name like you have your entire existence is a troll, I mean seriously what the literal F?"

Luna's eyes flickered before she spat out," You think the words of a snake can break my resolve so easily? Just kill me and be done with it, I won't cower to you!"

"Oh I don't want you to cower dame, I just want you to see through the lies! Lucky for you not all of us are sheep that have our head in the sand! And because it's just so gosh darn fun I'll give you the full service on the house thanks to the help of my stoic as hell aid Nine! Get the medicine ready, it's time for this sap to get some enlightenment! Heh…this might be as fun as when I trolled that sap Tsubaki Yayoi!"

Luna saw Nine reappear, and as the hooded figure's staff glowed she tensed up." What, what game is this?"

Hazama leaned right up to the blond-haired women before hissing out," I'm waking you up from your shackles of lies so you can see the truth, and awaken to your _real_ self! _"_

An instant later an explosion of green light broke out, followed by a scream. It was loud enough for Noctis to hear. As the Prince felt a chill down his spine he slashed down a Militesi soldier and screamed out," No, I can't fail her! Damn it, get out of my way!

Caius charged at the prince only for Gladiolus to intercept him. As the Prince saw his long-time body guard use all of his strength to keep Caius back the taller man yelled out," Don't waste time on these guys Noct! Just get to Luna already and leave this to us!"

Caius was about to overpower Gladiolus till Cloud, Noel, and Machina attacked the purple swordsmen from all directions. Noctis just nodded and ran up in the direction of Luna. Nimbus flew at him and prepared to unleash another barrage of light energy projectiles, till a blast from Rem changed his direction and he saw Lighting, Ignis, Squall, and others heading his way.

Noctis realized some of the exotic mercenaries, including one that looked like a red-haired jester with blood-lust in his eyes heading his way and just jumped up before throwing his dagger in Luna's direction.

To his relief the dagger was able to fly uninterrupted and he quickly warped to its location. The Lucis Prince saw Luna on the ground face down. Ardyn and Hazama seemed to be gone and Noctis was to worried to wonder why before he ran over and grasped her to make sure she was still breathing." Luna, Luna can you hear me? Please, I'm here so please don't die!"

Luna kept coughing before at last responding with a weak," Noctis…its really, really you."

"Sorry I was late, everything has gotten so crazy. But I swore I would kept my promise! Everything's going to be ok, just don't die!"

"Is, everything, really, going, to be, ok? Noctis, I have one thing I have to ask you."

Noctis feared Luna was about to cough out her final words as his eyes widened." What is it Luna? Hang on I have a potion with me I promise things are going to be ok! I, GUH!"

Luna suddenly dropped her Trident, and a ruin formed in her hand before a rapier appeared, and she stabbed Noctis in the chest with it. As Noctis looked in shock she saw his fiancé slowly look up at him before he gasped out," Luna, what are you doing? Are, are they using magic on you? You, you have to snap out of it! GUH!"

Suddenly a new saber of energy rained down from the sky and stabbed Noctis in the foot as Luna got up. Noctis realized the women he was supposed to marry was looking coldly at him, before an aura of purple energy was forming around her body.

Luna's hair was turning whiter and her hair was getting longer before she uttered a cold," Stop calling me by that false name Noctis, I'm sick of living in lies! I remember now, I remember the true history! I remember I'm _Stella_ Nox Fleuret! And as a Black Swan of the all mighty Rabum Alal I will see all the lies be erased!"

Noctis coughed up blood before muttering a dazed," What kind of sick joke is that rat Ardyn playing? I never heard of a Stella, just snap out of this already!"

The Black Swan pointed her rapier at Noctis's head before uttering a cold," I can see it again, the light to the Kingdom of the Dead Noctis. Its time, its time all of the false ones are lead to death's door and I'll start with _you_!"

Stella prepared to stab Noctis through the heart with her rapier, and her target's survival instincts kicked in and he blocked the strike.

Hazama and Ardyn were standing on a building to the upper right and as the two fedora wearing villains saw the former lovers now in a duel to the death before the green haired man laughed." See I _told_ you my way would make this more fun Ardyn! Time to bust out the snacks because this is going to be a hell of a show! Ahahahahaha! Time for all the small fry dolts to see just what _true_ despair is!"

That's a wrap for today but before we leave time for another round of

 **Authors Notes:** As you might have figured, Caius, Noel, and Yeul are from Final Fantasy 13 2, and Squad Zero, Nimbus are from Final Fantasy type Zero while Noctis, Ardyn and their group are from 15.

Kakashi and Tobi are from Naruto, I figured they would be fun and something to add for this arc.

Hazama is once again from Blazblue, I know he was in Cosmic Wars but I figured its a waste to not make use of such a great antagonist, and the later Blazblue games added a lot more so I've figured this was a good time to give him a second showing, and I'm officially using the Yuki Terumi version added in _Chrono Phantasma._

Lastly, if your confused about the thing with _Stella_ , well this is NOT from Final Fantasy 15, but from before it was 15, the role Luna had in Final Fantasy Versus. Despite the few scenes she got in Versus, Stella still looked like such a better character then Luna, who despite Square hyping up to be the best toughest women in all of Final Fantasy, honestly came off as blander then some of the NES main female leads, a total disgrace and waste.

Their are some rumors of how the plot to Versus went, hard to know for sure but I'm going to try and at least adapt some of the Versus elements so don't expect 15's broken bland plot entirely repeated just with EZan and co tagging along lol.

Yah...this is my attempt to at least give my own link to the Fabula Nova Crystallis mythos. When this whole mess started Square made a big deal about it all being linked, but in the end while 13 and Type Zero had the same lore they dropped the ball so much they were linked in name only, and when Versus was changed to 15 the links were dropped entirely, meaning more or less, a decade of failed hype, you failed so badly Square. I'll just say, however much time they really spent on Final Fantasy 15, it amounted to ten years of a broken promises and a broken mess.

I mean seriously, how the hell did you screw up so badly that not counting DLC the main game only has five freaking bosses?

Square, you were the bee's knees when you made games that everyone else wanted to rip off of, AKA Final Fantasy 7 to 10. When you started trying to be like the Western games and make Final Fantasy like Call Of Duty to the Witcher you lost your identity, any wonder Persona 5 remembered what made a JRPG was and while it did not sell as much was much better received as a whole?

Heh, more on that later, I'm just saying, the fact that a year after Final Fantasy 15 came out they are still adding DLC arcs to try and make it more " complete" shows just how much of a mess its been. Ah well, that's just how I see it, and that's the end of my rant.

Hope you like how the arc started enough to leave a review and till next time.


	23. C 223: Depths of the Hearts of Chaos

_**Chapter 223: Invisible Chaotic Depths of those who Hearts sway to the Continuum Shift**_

Ezan was not as emotionally affected about Luna awakening into "Stella" as Noctis was, but as he saw the women suddenly declare herself a Black Swan, and felt the surge of energy she unleashed all the way from where he was he just sighed. As he casually deflected a sniper's shot back at its sender Aries saw her boyfriend's gaze and raised an eyebrow." What's the matter dear? Did not get as good a match as you were hoping for?"

The sliver haired warrior realized the brown-haired women and most of his comrades were too busy noticing what happened to Noctis before he chuckled." To be fair if an enemy that was a worthy fight appeared it would put Zidane and all the others who slacked off at risk. The real issue is that our enemies did something to this Prince's lover and now she's acting hostile."

"Oh, you mean they brainwashed her? The two men in Fedora's did seem like the guys who get a kick out of mind games, teach him not to mess with true love!"

"It's _more_ than that Aeris, with my Sharingan I can read her lips and she said she turned into a Black Swan, one of those elite servants of the Beyonder. She said things like remembering the "true" history and the usual villain ranting. Regardless of the level of sanity her plan involves, I'm sure it will bring about something irritating to one level or another so, just get a barrier ready in case she reacts poorly to me shutting down her plans."

"On it. I know you have not had a good fight in a while dear but don't get to excited, remember the Beyonder already likes to turn people into his slaves."

"I _never_ forget the capacity of my enemies once I am aware of them Aries. Don't worry, for all their tricks the enemies in front of us don't amount to a decent challenge anyway so their _only_ fate is a swift end."

Ben's rival prepared to flash step over to neutralize the ranting enemy in the distance. Before he could move he saw the water in front of him ripple before a male voice hissed out," Such pride, yes, you _truly_ radiate the power of one from the Sharingan. Its, just a pity your using that great power so wrongly!"

Ezan saw a giant shuriken burst out of the water from the right and easily batted it out of the way with his free hand." Someone so _vastly_ weaker to me has no right to tell a super elite what to do with his strength. So, do you want to at least die with honor or should I just erase you now scum?"

The hooded figure that attacked the Enji emerged from the water before rasping out," I'll grant you that your clearly my better, but don't you think you could show me a little more respect? After all, we _are_ of the same kin, however distant!"

The man threw off his hood to reveal a tall and fit man with a pale complexion and no hair, as well as a horizontal scar that ran from his right temple to the bridge of his nose.

He lacked any teeth but what got the couple's attention quickly was that he had numerous Sharingan implanted all over his body: one in each eye socket, three on top of his head, one on each shoulder, one on each pectoral, one on each tricep, five along the back of his left forearm, and one on the back of his left hand. His right eye was held open by eight stitches, and the Sharingan housed within was noticeably bloodshot and had a darkened sclera.

As Aeris saw that eye look at her before she winced." Ezan...you sure you did not find any creepy Uchiha clones Garma was working on that you were not telling me about?"

"I assure you I would have told you about something so, disturbing." Ezan uttered as he grasped his blade tightly." Something like this man did not show up in either my step father or Weil Zabi's data base. Bah…it would be in poor taste for anyone to humor that such a freak is my lost twin."

The man full of Sharingan eyes laughed madly before he lurched forward," I don't know those names, and it does not matter! The only names that matters is the name of my master, the name of the strongest of _all_ warriors Madara Uchiha!"

Aeris eyed the crazed being before she looked at Ezan again." Ezan…just to recap Madara was a warrior, right? This guy looks like a project that Hojo or guys like him went nuts on."

The many eyed man narrowed every one of those eyes at the flower girl before he hissed out," You underestimate the greatness of Lord Madara at your own peril women! In order to see the Uchiha clan realize its greatness, Lord Madara worked with others to experiment on ways to reach even greater power. I was one of those test subjects.

I, Shin Uchiha, _am_ special! For I possessed a unique genetic make-up that allowed for tissue and organ transplantation with absolutely no chance of rejection. That meant, I was one of the few in all of the universe who had a body that would not reject any Sharingan. Thus, I _gladly_ let my body become a vessel of the strongest will! You have the Sharingan to boy, why do you stand in the way of the will of Lord Madara?"

Ezan saw Shin looked eager for an answer before he sighed." I don't know where you grew up Shin, but I have no reason to be bound to his will regardless of how much blood or genes we have in common. I don't care if he's my brother, father, or anyone else, if he's in the way of my objective, and stands in the way of peace then that person is an obstacle to be terminated."

"Bah…what _true_ warrior puts peace as a priority?" Shin hissed out as he narrowed all of his eyes." Peace is detrimental to evolution!"

Aeris sighed before retorting with a dismayed," People _can_ evolve peacefully, as long as they are given the chance to!"

"Bah, don't lecture me you damn women! Living organisms are slaves to their genes and exist only to survive by passing on their strongest traits to the next generation! Lord Madara wants to see a world that's free from the weak! Foolish women, you dare to think your frail might can compare to true greatness? You will pay for."

Shin was cut off as Ezan suddenly unleashed enough magical energy to make him fall to his knees. As he saw how cold a glare Ezan was giving him he could not help but wince." You will pay for thinking you can talk to her like that scum. I humored you enough, time you know your place."

Shin looked more erratic as he yelled out," You may have power but a true Uchiha will not loose to someone who denies his nature! I mastered the power of the Sharingan far more then any pretender!"

The many eyed man grinned as the giant shuriken he threw at Ezan earlier was flying back for him due to the unique power of his Sharingan. But just as the spinning projectile was about to make contact Ezan casually caught the Shuriken. Ben's rival sighed as soon as he saw Shin's shock." You must have been taught in even more of a deluded manner if you thought this level of power comes any thing close to mastery. To be blunt your strength has _no_ chance of rivaling mine. You will be given a final lesson in true mastery, as you die."

Shin saw his opponent casually fling his own projectile back at him, and just managed to catch the shuriken in his hands. As he realized blood was coming out of his chest he also realized Ezan was in front of him, with his Nu-Epyon blade reading to slice off his head.

However, before the blade could slice through flesh, another sickle like weapon intercepted it. Ezan quickly saw the blade had come out of the shadows beneath Shin, and saw it belonged to eerie-looking young man. The man had pale-white skin and faint blond colored hair that is slicked back and tapered to a point.

He lacked eyebrows and wore perpetually wide-eyed expressions with dark rings around his eyes, giving him a somewhat-deranged appearance. He wore a white high-collared kimono shirt with an Uchiha emblem emblazoned on the back and a wide, dark blue obi wrapped around his waist.

He had a blue arm-guards that cover his forearms, dark blue pants, and a pair of dark blue open-toed boots with distinct zig-zag treads.

Ezan saw the new enemy grasp its Kusarigama tightly and was caught off guard as the new man not only had the Sharingan in his eyes, but the eye transformed into a large circle around the pupil with three points spaced out. As Ezan realized it was in the Mangekyō Sharingan state the man uttered,"You _must_ not be allowed to kill father."

Ben's rival prepared to take out the new interloper as well only for yet another man that looked identical to him come out from the right to try and stab him. As Ezan back stepped to gage the situation Aries saw a third man that looked like the other two come at her with his own weapon before muttering a tense," These are all his children? They better not have forced some poor women to bare this maniac's children! Ugh…I still hate when Hojo wanted me to "Mate" with Red XIII like I was some lab rat."

Shin laughed madly as he put his arm on the man who saved him." I was not the _only_ person devoted to Lord Madara! My genes were able to help his plans so much, that he cultivated clones from my teeth and nerves in order to uncover the many secrets of genetics in order to reach even higher power! We are a family devoted to one purpose, to see that the worthiest will of all is honored! _Only_ when the Infinite Tsukuyomi is unleashed, will the world be as it _should_ be!"

Ezan saw all of the Shin clones surround him before he sighed." You can clone yourself enough times to populate this entire planet Shin. But the reality is that if this is the extent of the power level each of your clones has then it still won't be enough to match me!"

Shin grasped his hand tightly at the sight of Ezan being unimpressed at being surrounded before he burst out," Damn you, you have no idea what your defying! You don't have the power to defy our will, the _strongest_ will!"

"Guess we will see, but thankfully there are others that can complete the mission as well. But as we see, at least give me a good warm up so I'm ready for the real fights."

Shin just snarled as he ordered all of his young clones to attack the sliver haired man. The son of Ansem Zeon was attacked from all directions, but demonstrated he was not bluffing as he moved fast enough to evade all their attacks at once. Even as the Shin's used their unique Sharingan powers to have their weapons fly for Ezan even after missing him, the Enji Knight showed how little he thought of their tricks by slicing through their giant Shuriken's and other weapons with enhanced blows.

While Shin had most of his clone's swarm Ezan, a few still were attacking the others and Zidane was one of the few who suddenly found themselves being attacked by hostile Sharingan welders. Zidane hastily blocked a stab from his enemy before he looked into his eyes and groaned." Oh great, if this Beyonder dude decides to be a troll and give every damn grunt Ezan's skills and more to get a laugh then this is going to suck."

The Shin clone jumped back and prepared to throw its weapon at Zidane, only for Gladiolus to charge at the pale enemy from the right. As Shin hastily blocked the strike from Noctis's pal's broadsword the Squad Zero member Queen charged at the enemy and stabbed him in the neck from her rapier. Gladiolus saw Zidane look relived before he snorted." What's the deal tail man? Your sliver haired pal's that much stronger then the rest of you to the point where you can't beat him?"

"Hey, I CAN beat him dude." Zidane threw out defensively." Er…just, would need to have a few things set in my favor to even things out you hear? Ezan's not a god, just really good at what he does. All those tricks those damn Sharingan do don't help either. Still, for now it seems they have not mastered it as much as him so they don't seem to bad as long as we don't let our guard down. Er…knock on wood and all."

As Zidane's allies from other worlds were confused at the phrase suddenly the three heard a wry male chuckle form the left." Oh don't worry, if your seeking a real fight I'm happy to deliver. In fact, does not matter if your seeking one or not if your strong then your going to get it!"

Zidane glanced to the right and saw a new man walk up, one that looked like a magician or jester. He was tall and had light skin and a fairly toned stature. His attire was adorned with various suit symbols on the front and back torso. He wore face paint: a star on his right cheek and a teardrop (💧) on his left cheek. The red-haired man made a mocking gesture before throwing out a haughty," I was told the party was going to be full of strong fighters.

I hope you don't disappoint me, or your die as I juggle your organs in front of you."

Gladiolus just sneered at the new man before growling out," I always hated clowns and I'm not going to put up with crap like this when Noctis is in trouble! Get out of the way or I'll close down your act the hard way!"

Queen saw the detached look the jester dressed man before she tensed up," Don't take him lightly, I remember that face in the report! That's supposed to be Hisoka Morow! He does not look lime much but he's killed so many of our forces and we found them all their corpses were so mangled."

"What can I say?" Hisoka threw out as he winked." I play so hard that the fun does not end just when my partner's dead."

Gladiolus realized Hisoka was making a wink that could come off as a pass before he got enraged." You're the type that gets turned on by killing eh punk? You're not in the shadows now and no matter how good at killing you are, I'll snap you like the twig you are!"

The long-time body guard to Noctis charged at Hisoka, causing his target to look excited." Oh my, that's quite a lot of manhood your throwing around. It's clear you're not lacking passion, but your clearly not more than an attack dog. Oh well, this will be fun _, Bungee Gum_!"

The red-haired man extended his hands just as Gladiolus slashed him. To the bearded man's shock his blade seemed to stop in midair. Gladiolus tried to push his blade away only to feel like it was stuck to something like gum.

He then realize a thin pink sheet was in his target's hands before Hisoka winked." It really is disgraceful to be killed by your own sword but, that's what a fool gets for not picking up the right singles eh? To be honest... I really don't have any interest in corpses. You're already dead. It's in your eyes!"

Hisoka prepared to kill Gladiolus when suddenly another a dagger came form his hand. The red-haired man winced as he suddenly blocked, and as he saw the strike came from Zidane the former thief grinned." I'm just going to have to steal your kill here dude, policy's always been to not let the bad guys keep either gold or kills if I can help it!"

"My, you're a feisty one eh? You must be quite good friends with this lug if your jumping into the jaws of death to save him."

"Nah man, just met. But you really need a reason to help people?"

"Those eyes, they are full of such passion, such conviction! Your giving me, such a tingle! This is going to be fun!"

Zidane cringed as Hisoka suddenly had a lustful look in his eye and attacked with a kick. The tailed Enji moved as quick as he could to avoid the incoming strikes, and as he saw how excited Hisoka looked he winced." Great, he's more crazy then Brahne 's jester goons! Back off clown, theses days only one person's allowed to give me that kind of look! I gotcha now, _Meo Twister_! "

Zidane swiftly unleashed one of his attacks to try and catch the jester like enemy off guard and put a swift end to the fight. However, he cringed as Hisoka just laughed and caught the energy beam with the same pink substance that caught the previous sword strike. As the warrior of light jumped out of the way of his own blast he cringed." Great, the creepy one's always got to have some damn magic barrier."

"It's not a magic barrier, just my Bungie Gum. It has the properties of gum and rubber, and gives me _quite_ a lot of ways to kill people."

"Great, so you're like a clown surrounded by a Flan monster or something? Your tricky alright, but I beat worst!"

Zidane jumped up on the building to his right to try and get around Hisoka 's Bunge Gum. However, his clownish enemy chuckled before he suddenly lashed out his Bunge Gum and grasped Zidane by the leg.

As the Enji found his leg bound no matter how hard he pulled his enemy chuckled before he drew some normal cards from his sleeve, before they started to glow." My…guess your not as flexible as I figured. To bad, now your boring me. And I _kill_ what bores me."

Hisoka flung his enhanced cards at Zidane to try and slit his throat, only to see a powerful surge of fire burst up to vaporize them. Hisoka saw another burst of fire head his way and gracefully somersaulted out of its path.

As he landed on the ground he saw Zidane's aid came from his longtime friends that came with him during the mission, the descendant of the black mage created by Kuja that found his own identity, Vivi Ornitier the second, and the armored man that started off as his foe but warmed over to him after a while, Adelbert Steiner Captain of the Knights of Pluto. Steiner drew his sword before he growled out," Back away from our comrade villain! Zidane may be dull at times but that's no reason to take his life!"

Zidane winced at hearing his allies jab before throwing out a smarmy," _I'm_ dull Rusty? Did you get hit in the head during the fighting or just swallowed a large dose of alternate facts?"

" Dull can mean uncouth were I came from Zidane, and no matter how much good you have done I still can't completely forgive you for embarrassing the Queen and our entire planet with your careless antics!"

"Now is not the time for grudges Steiner! Just don't take this moron lightly or you will end up deader then that _other_ balder Steiner I saw in that Zilos movie with Garnet last month!"

"Don't mock me Zidane, a knight of both the Enji and Alexandria is more than an equal to some sadistic jester!"

Steiner charged right for Hisoka, and as his sword shimmered with energy his target just rolled his eyes." Your even more dense then the first lad. A simple bore, how bland. Your armor and size mean _nothing_ to me!"

Hisoka easily caught Steiner's blade with his _Bunge Gum_ but as Steiner was caught he just grinned." _Now_ Vivi!"

The black mage nodded before suddenly casting the _Blizzaga_ spell. Hisoka prepared to jump out of the way of the high-level ice magic, but was caught off guard before the surge of ice went right for Steiner's sword.

The ice quickly spread to freeze Hisoka's entire arm before the knight yelled out," We watched your fight before we joined in and figured out a way around your nasty pack of gum. Your tricks won't save you villain!"

Hisoka snickered before he drew his other hand back." You're not quite as dumb as I thought. But to bad even if you cooled me down a bit, your still not sharp enough to cut through my Bunge Gum!"

"Maybe Jester, but my _wife_ can without a doubt!"

Hisoka heard a noise and glanced to the right to see Steiner's wife, the head of Garnet's personal guard, Enji Captain Beatrix charge at him from behind with her Save the Queen sword surging with holy light. As soon as her enemy locked eyes with her Beatrix yelled out," Shock!"

The swords-women unleashed her elite sword skill and showed that her power was great enough that while Hisoka tried to block the strike with his Bunge Gum, the Shock attack was powerful enough to slice right through it, along with Hisoka 's left arm.

The clownish man did not seem phased at all at losing his limb and just had a wild look form on his face as he let the Shock attack shatter the rest of the ice around him to jump high in the air. Zidane saw Hisoka jumping above him before he grinned." I don't feel bad one bit about ganging up on a nut like you! Your pinned now, its over!"

Hisoka saw Zidane, Gladiolus, Queen and others coming for him before his grin widened." More like the tricks on all of you! _Texture Surprise_!"

The red-haired man's severed arm suddenly glowed before part of it changed color to pink, the same color of the Bunge Gum. Hisoka waved the hand still attached to his body, before the severed hand flicked its wrist, and unleashed a barrage of gummy tentacles to latch on to all of his would-be attackers.

Hisoka licked his lips as he saw the shock Zidane and the others hand." I told you my Bunge Gum is _extremely_ versatile. Even when its not attached to me directly, I can still manipulate it with my energy. Now, you have been fun but there is so many fine specimens running around that I can't be dragged down to much on the first course! Since you value friendship so much, that dear friendship can be so precious that I'll make you kill each other."

Before he could try a new voice blurted out," Stop, Quina won't let you harm friends!"

Hisoka saw the voice came from an erratic member of the Qu species, one that was wearing a chef's hat. His/her tongue hanged out to the middle of his/her chest. S/he wore a salmon-pink overcoat with a baby-pink apron over it, had a napkin tied around his/her neck, and wore white gloves and blue shoes with white ribbons.

Hisoka saw Zidane's Qu friend take out a giant fork before he raised an eyebrow." My, you're quite the strange one. But I don't care about the opinions of the weak. If you don't want to miss out on the fun, you can join your friends for the ride."

The cruel jester had another part of his Bunge Gum latch out to grasp Quina. However, the Qu just grasped the gum with its fork, before eating it. After swallowing the gum Quina looked excited." Oh, this taffy is tasty! A bit to stretchy but not bad for exotic food! Quina knew there would be a good meal after the hassle!"

Hisoka was shocked to see Quina eat his Bunge Gum even after putting more of his aura into it before he hissed out," Damn it, what kind of Nen Beast are you? Enough, no eyesore like you is going to ruin my fun!"

Zidane saw Hisoka looked distracted, and as the gum on him was weaker after more of it kept getting devoured by Quina he grasped his tightly." Fun time is over for you Hisoka! Strong as you are, your all alone, so time to cash in! _Grand Lethal_!"

Zidane entered his Trance state to unleash all the power he had. As Hisoka saw that Ezan's teammate was now covered with pinkish purple fur, he also realized the Enji had unleashed a massive purple energy blast at him. Hisoka tried to dash out of the way but was tugged back in the blast's direction as Quina devoured more of the Bunge Gum.

Zidane saw Hisoka curse before he got consumed by the Grand Lethal and blasted into one of the buildings. As an explosion was unleashed and the entire building collapsed Gladiolus saw all the Enji looking ok before he threw out a uneasy chuckle." I admit some of you guys looked more like clowns then serious warriors when I first saw you but, but I can see your serious about being called the best of the best."

"Heh, not all of us were keen on being number one fighters man." Zidane threw out cheerfully as he landed near the Prince's bodyguard." But in my case I just felt like I had to be strong enough to protect my treasure! Of course, treasure's both the people I care for _and_ gold stuff for me! Well I'd like to pat myself on the back but that creep's just hired help right? No point playing the Victory fanfare till we got a solid victory so keep a sharp eye for any bad guys trying to troll alright guys?"

Gladiolus, Queen and the rest of the group nodded before they saw some Shin clones coming at them, before the center one threw out a monotone,"Its useless, every last one of you lesser beings can't stand in the will of the Uchiha, the will of the strongest!"

"Heard that before, I'm not up for a rerun of that dude so get packing!"

Zidane quickly blocked a Shuriken strike before going to take out the newest foe hoping he and the others could break through to get to the true threats in time.

* * *

Elsewhere his comrades were facing the same problems, though the group of Squall, Vincent, Ignis, Seven, and others were facing an icy roadblock in the form of the sadistic General Esdeath.

The tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes that wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots with a black tattoo on her chest had quickly proved her title was more then a formality as she was able to hold off everyone's attacks at once with her extremely powerful ice magic.

Squall saw all of the attacks his group just unleashed frozen in all directions before the former SeeD sighed and glanced at Ignis." This crazy girl from your world? If she has a weakness it would be good to know about it fast."

"I 'm afraid she's not a native but we do know about her from her bloody reputation." Ignis uttered grimly." I hate to say all we know is bad news. Esdeath used her magic to freeze the majority of the entire Kingdom of Concordia with an ice spell powerful enough to make it like winter. I have a feeling her superiors are telling her to keep her enthusiasm in check. But with how much of a sadist she is supposed to be I would not put it pass her to dismiss that if she's pressed enough."

"Noted…we will just have to take her down before she can pull something off."

Esdeath giggled darkly before she pointed her blade at the scar faced man." What's that? You afraid boy? You don't have the right to call yourself a true warrior then! The strong survive and the weak die!"

"Is talk all you have girl? I don't have time for blowhards."

"Oh…a man of action, are we? Don't let me down boy!"

Squall just narrowed his eyes and in a flash was in front of Esdeath before unleashing a lighting fast barrage of thrusts with his Gunblade at the blue haired women. Esdeath was able to keep up with the Enji Captain, but as she was distracted Seven tried to stab her in the back with her chain sword only for Esdeath to casually form a blade of ice to block the strike.

The general gave Seven a look cold enough to make her flinch." Oh come on, thought that old trick would work? Sad."

She casually waved her blade of ice before a barrage of icicles erupt to try and impale Seven. Before they could Vincent destroyed them with a barrage of shots.

The Enji from the world of Spira, the swordsmen Auron and the blue colored member of the Ronso tribe Kimahri charged at Esdeath and attacked from both sides she had a pillar of ice form around her to propel her out of their attacks.

Her pillar was slashed in half before she casually made a new one and rained down ice projectiles on everyone." Oh you really have something to care for eh? To bad that just makes you, huh?"

To her shock Squall just unleashed his Fated Circle attack to blow away her projectiles before he threw out a casual," Pro tip psyco, caring about yourself and only yourself does not make you tough, it just makes you weak. Think it over in hell, _Rough Divide_!"

Squall evaded another ice blast and unleashed a strike hard enough to smash Esdeath into a building. As she saw attackers come at her form all directions she just snarled out," That might be what humans see as true strength, but I'm not something so weak, I'm a demon!"

The blood thirsty woman's eyes glowed before she had ice explode all around her, with enough intensity to freeze the entire block around her. Esdeath saw all the faces frozen in the ice and just laughed madly." That's right, I'm beyond human, I'm something that devours the weak! The weak have no right to have hopes and dreams! You swine will die helplessly as you know what true, huh?"

Esdeath saw the block of ice were Vincent was start to crack. Rays of green light shined out before the ice shattered and Vincent flew out. Cloud's friend had busted out by unleashing his full power, and as Esdeath saw he was now in his Chaos demon state, and looked like a blue skinned demon the Enji had his Death Penalty cannon form in his hands."You're a pretender who has _no_ idea what a true demon or what true strength is. That's your sin, and _this_ is your punishment."

The former member of the Turks showed off what his new gun could do as Death Penalty unleashed a massive green energy blast. Esdeath jumped out of the way of the beam, and saw how big an explosion the blast caused before she charged at Vincent, only to see him vanish.

The blue women heard a charging sound and was shocked that Vincent was suddenly behind her. Vincent wasted no words and just unleashed a barrage of energy blasts. While Esdeath was able to dodge every green projectile the combo of explosions blinded her for a moment. When she opened her eyes Vincent was charging at her from above with his claw like hand extended before he growled out," It would seem your out of time."

Esdeath then had a wild look in her eye before she screamed out," No, _you're_ the one who's out of time. _Makahadoma_! "

A burst of blue energy exploded out of her, and just like with Dio's _The World_ power, the time around Esdeath froze. The female general saw Vincent's frozen face before she smirked." I figured this Battle-World would give me some fun. But I give you credit for forcing me to use my trump card so early. Ah, you tried so hard huh?"

Esdeath had another blade of ice form before she stabbed Vincent in the chest with both of her blades. As time unfroze the soul rot of Terra corrupt realized what happened and coughed up blood. As the blood fell on the one who stabbed him's face she licked it with her tong and giggled." But try as you might, even with your fancy tricks the most vicious beast around here is me! So get ready to squeal like the pigs you, GUH!"

As Esdeath prepared to unleash another attack she realized the hard way she did not have things as secure as she thought as she felt a strong force tackle her. She glance to the right, and saw that her attacker was Squall. She quickly realized that Vincent's barrage was also to thaw out his comrades from the ice. As she glared at Squall Ezan's team leader just threw out a cold," Don't kid make me laugh girl, you don't have the heart of a Lion. You're gone, _Lion-Heart!_ "

Squall showed quickly that he was not playing around and unleashed his ultimate Limit Break before she could even yell out a retort. The Enji unleashed dozens of powerful sword strikes and blood was flying everywhere by the time Squall finished his barrage.

The last blow of the assault hit hard enough to unleash a shock-wave, and as Squall glanced back at his target Esdeath just coughed up blood to gurgle out," Damn, wish I found you earlier boy. Could…have…been…ugh." The light faded from her eyes and as Squall saw Esdeath fall to the ground he casually put his Gun-Blade over his shoulder." Don't kid yourself with your dying breath, you're not my type. Vincent, you need a potion?"

He and the others that just broke out of the ice glanced at their transformed comrade and saw that he was slowly getting back to his feet." Don't worry Squall, in my Chaos state it takes a lot more to land a mortal blow. We have more pressing issues to address."

Before Squall could respond everyone saw a giant wave crashing for them. The Enji and their allies quickly repelled the wave with their own attacks before Squall saw that it came from the raging Leviathan before he sighed." Well we seem to still have a lot of threats to deal with but this is the loudest one."

Ignis winced as he saw how out of control the giant sea serpent was."True, but despite your power no one can tame the Hydraean easily. Normally Leviathan just has to be approve of the challenger's strength, but if it's truly mindless then this could provide disastrous."

"Maybe, but thankfully we have a Leviathan of our own, or three." Squall uttered flatly. As Ignis looked on in confused the Enji Captain went for his com link." Guys, if your free summon your Leviathans so we can subdue the hostile one."

Cloud saw Squall dashing to the water in the distance and shrugged." Well, I suppose the best person to handle someone is them self. The enemy seems to have a very in-depth plan, we better shut it down before they could pull it off."

The former leader of Squad 7 was about to join his comrades when he sensed hostile energy and swerved around to see a beam of light coming for him. He casually batted the beam away with his "First Sword", and saw the blast came from Nimbus. The masked "Primus l'Cie" just unfolded his arms as Cloud glared at him." This farce is over, such meager beings can't stop the wheel of destiny from turning! "

The agent of the Milites Empire charged right for Cloud, but as his target saw his opponent form swords of energy around him he just steeled himself. "Your grand wheel's not as sturdy as you think. Your loss, _Omnislash_!"

Not wanting to drag out a fight with the masked man Cloud decided to go for overkill as he suddenly slashed through the blade of light and unleashed one of his most powerful Limit Break attacks.

Cloud unleashed a barrage of powerful slashes to overwhelm Nimbus and as the barrage ended Cloud looked up and saw Nimbus just looked to shocked to even realize what happened. As blood erupted all over the man's body Cloud heard his enemy curse weakly before he shrugged." Sorry, if you can't take the hint after the second time but you're not as big as you think. Whatever."

Cloud glanced to the right and sensed his comrades were approaching the water before he flash stepped to make up for lost time. He arrived next to Squall and Garnet, and as the Queen of the Alexandra nation saw her comrades she sighed." What if the enemy that took over the native Leviathan does the same to ours?"

"Then at least we can draw the enemy and try and neutralize it. The more we can disrupt the enemy's operation, the better."

Squall nodded, and Garnet sighed before nodding herself. The three then spread out before all going through the summon ritual. Squall quickly summoned the Guarding Force version of Leviathan he got after his fight with his enemy NORG.

At the same time Garnet summoned her own Eidolon variation of Leviathan that she got from the Iifa Tree, while Cloud used the Red Materia he had on him to unleash his own world's Leviathan. The female Leviathan saw her male counterparts form around her before yelling with fury," _Damn imposters! I'll flood the entire world for you specks thinking you could get away with this outrage_!"

Multiple Tidal Waves were attempted to be cast at once, and as the sea serpents tried to bind each other Qator saw this sudden turn of events and slammed the controls of his magitek armor in outrage." They think they can stop things with their counterfeits? Bah…I'll blast apart theses fakes and crush them to death with their own so-called trump card!"

The Brigadier General had his _Gabriel_ fly for Garnet's Leviathan. But just before he was about to unleash all the missiles he could, a blast hit him strong enough to knock his machine around. He quickly swerved around to see the attack came from Barret. The former leader of AVALANCHE just grinned as Qator flew at him." Got some better tech then Shinra did fool but its just looks like target practice to me!"

Qator saw Barret fire at him with the gun on his arm, and as some of the members of Squad Zero that specialized in long range combat, the blond-haired male with a bow, Trey, the short, flared red hair, blue eyed women with a magicite pistol Cater, and Ace all assisted Barret.

Qator evaded most of the attacks as he closed in."I'll teach you idiots the price of mocking me by thinking you could beat the likes of me with inferior fire power!"

Barret saw the Gabriel prepare to charge up for some sort of laser attack before he grinned." Fool that's just what I was going to say before I waste your sorry ass!"

Cloud's longtime friend jumped up before he unleashed his _Catastrophe_ Limit Break attack. Qator was shocked at seeing the massive yellow laser suddenly come from a man's arm and tried to evade, only for Ace's magical cards to slice into part of his thrusters. Qator saw the entire bottom half of the Gabriel get vaporized and screamed in rage as explosions broke out all over his magitek armor.

Barret saw his target frantically pilot the wrecked remains of his machine to avoid a crash before he just snickered." Make your toys as fancy as you want you crazy cracker, don't mean your as hardcore as me! Alright, who's the next fool that needs to get owned?"

As the Squad Zero members showed Barret were to go they were not aware that Aranea was above them. The mercenary had jumped around to fight some enemies then run away, and as she now saw Barret's cocky grin she grasped her lance with disdain. "Tsc…damn men. No matter what world they come from they think they can just walk in and own the place. Well, if I can't get them all at least I'll get a few trophies before it ends!"

The mercenary prepared to jump up and ram Barret in the back with her spear before she could even react but before she could she saw a shadow, and saw Fang was above her, with her own Bladed Lance coming down for her. Aranea winced at the sudden speed of the strike and as she glared at Fang the women from Pulse grinned." Oy girl, men can be pigs, but that's not a pass to strike any man on sight! From how it looks here, you're the pig selling yourself to who ever throws the biggest check!"

Aranea giggled darkly and tried to ram her spear through Fang's, only for her target to detach her weapon into a three-section staff. As Aranea saw Fang's blades suddenly inches from her face she rolled her eyes." Give me a break, girl's got to make a living right? I don't give a damn about any one of theses nations higher callings. Whatever guys that pay the most for a job that's not sending me off to get killed so I can sharpen my skills is good enough for me! Your strong yourself, but I have a pay check to collect. _Highwind_!"

Aranea headbutted Fang with her helmet to force her back and then had her spear glow before she jumped in the air and attempted to slam Fang with her spear. However her spear was caught by another spear. The mercenary glanced at the one who stopped her and realized it was person with a red hat with decorative metallic wings, which, combined with white hair, that obscured much of her face and her green eyes.

She wore a long red coat with a split up the back, buckles on the upper arms roping around the sleeves, a large escutcheon bearing the Burmecian coat of arms on her torso, a pale blue cravat, knee-length orange trousers, a pair of tanned leather gaiters, and a small orange ribbon tied to her tail.

The rat like Burmecian women, the dragoon friend of Zidane Freya Crescent just gave Aranea a cold look before uttering," You're too willing to take shortcuts. Someone like you can _never_ amount to a true Dragoon. _Dragon's Crest_!"

Freya quickly showed Aranea how much she had mastered her Dragoon powers as she unleashed an energy blast shaped like a Dragon Head from her sphere. The difference in power was quickly made clear as Aranea saw her spear shatter. The mercenary was blasted to the ground hard enough to leave a crater. "Damn rat," Aranea hissed out bitterly as she coughed up blood." Trying to make a fool out of me? No matter how much you show off, a job's a job. "

Fang just leaned down before smirking," Yah but what's a job worth if your dead before you can cash in girl? You really think your boss cares a lick about you? How about stop being a dumbass before its to late oy?"

"Are you implying your willing to pay me to switch sides?"

"Heh…only way we would pay you is if we get out of this crazy game in one piece. But, if you tell us what your boss's end games in we _might_ be able to throw in a bonus."

Everyone heard another roar before the three dragoon women glanced over to see the four Leviathans raging on to constrain each other before Aranea sighed." Please…like the chancellor tells a pawn like me anything other then who to kill and who to not kill. Still, he and his buddies think they can win all of Battle-World with this plan of theirs."

Freya sighed as she readied her spear. "I think it's safe to say whatever it is its something we can't let them go through with. Well, after this battle we can discuss payment later."

Freya and Fang went on to join their allies, causing Aranea to raise an eyebrow." They are serious about paying me? What, they think they are hero's or something? What a joke. Like…something like that can be real."

As the dragoon wondered how serious the Enji were, one of the ones higher up in the chain of command was wondering the same thing, and that was "Tobi". The masked man was still on his mind controlled pet as he saw the other Leviathans push back the native one he was controlling. As he looked at the ones who summoned the others he chuckled." My…the new round of contestants sure are full of surprises. I wonder, even if they are nearly identical, if capturing them all would speed up Eyes of the Moon plan by more than a little bit?"

Before he could muse more he heard an energy noise and swerved out of the way without even looking as a blue energy beam flew past him. He casually glanced at Cloud coming for him, with Squall coming right behind him before Ben's friend uttered a cold," Had enough fun? One way or another it ends here."

Tobi got back into his goofier tone as he leaned back casually on the Leviathan he was possessing." Oh why are you guys spoil sports? You guys seem to serious, you should chill before you get a stroke or something!"

Squall had his magical aura erupt before he pointed his Gunblade at the masked man." I'll chill, when the mission is complete! Your being shut down clown!"

The scar faced man swiftly unleashed his _Thunder Barret_ skill to bombard Tobi with lighting magic bombs. Tobi just ran around in a comedic fashion before throwing out," Oh man your crazy! Just take it easy and, oh?"

Tobi realized Squall's barrage was just to distract him as he glanced up and saw Cloud was suddenly above him. The Enji Captain had his sword surge with energy." You're the fool if your clowning around not realizing what your up against. _Finishing Touch_!"

Cloud prepared to finish Tobi off with one of his Limit Breaks, only to be shocked to see his blade go right through Tobi's body. Squall saw his enemy laugh before he tensed up." Damn…Ezan was right, he really does seem to have the power to just phase through attacks like Ravxen did. Is he even, huh?"

Squall suddenly saw a chain shoot for him and Cloud. Both Enji blocked it but they saw Tobi suddenly was much more serious as he glanced at them." Your strong alright, but to bad for you such strength is useless if you can never land a blow with it. Now then, your both very interesting but I have other matters to attend to, so you can just spend the rest of Battle-World being devoured."

Tobi had his Sharingan glow once more before the Leviathan swiftly turned its head and shook it violently to throw the two Enji off it. Cloud saw the giant sea serpent rapidly go to devour him and Squall, but just before he rapidly figured out how to avoid becoming a meal suddenly the water below rippled, and a 1700 cm high dull rusty red toad burst out to head butt the Leviathan.

As Cloud and Squall landed on the toad and saw that the toad had a large blue happi vest that had the kanji 蝦 (ebi) on the back, and that he had a massive dosu blade at his hip and also carried a large kiseru pipe and was wondering if this new arrival was a friend or foe before he saw Kakashi land next to him.

"Sorry for the suddenness but saw you guys could do summon jutsu and figured might as well do what I can to help. Nice job Gamabunta, thanks for the help even though are contract is so, recent."

The giant toad just snickered as he glanced at Tobi."No time for the formalities Kakashi, I'm doing this to get revenge for Naruto. Not like I want any of theses punks to win after what they did to him."

Tobi just glanced at the new arrivals before he chuckled darkly." Trying to press your luck now, Copy Ninja? After all that's happened, still trying to push your luck?"

Kakashi adjusted his headband tightly before muttering," You Enji go help Prince Noctis. I've seen this guy in action before and know what to expect."

"Tsc…just don't want anyone around so you don't fail to save your teammates again eh? After failing Naruto and Sasuke so badly, do you really think you can save anyone?"

"You will pay for talking about my teammate so casually! Water style, _Water Dragon Jutsu_!"

The masked man quickly did a barrage of hand symbols before he had the water in front of him become a dragon of water. The impact caused water to rain down and as it did Kakashi gave the Enji a urgent look." There is no time to waste, get going!"

Cloud and Squall glanced at each other before the Enji nodded." Alright, just don't get over your head."

The two flew off in Noctis's direction, and as they were gone the water faded, and Tobi emerged." Their you go, trying to be the hero again. You really are stuck in a rut Kakashi, trying to do the same thing and fail over and over. Its pathetic really."

Kakashi narrowed his exposed eye before throwing out," You clearly been watching me for a while, but no matter who you are behind that mask or what allies you are teaming up with its not going to be enough. Your going to pay for what you did to my team!"

" What I did?" Tobi threw out in a mocking tone." You misunderstand Kakashi. Despite having a Sharingan you clearly don't see clearly at all. I merely helped clear up some confusion Sasuke had. Its your fault for not being able to lead your teammates properly.

After all if you were good at building good team moral then Naruto and Sasuke would not have been so at odds that they killed each other, and Sakura would not have been stupid enough to run right to her death eh? You failed Kakashi, you're a failure, and you can _only_ atone by death!"

Tobi commanded his Leviathan to attack him and the Chief Toad, and in respond Kakashi's toad ally tried to stab the incoming sea serpent with his dosu blade. Leviathan grasped the blade with its tail and Tobi quickly dived down for at the toad. As he did Kakashi had lighting crackled around his hand." I'll atone by making you answer for what you did _! Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Jutsu!_ "

Kakashi used his power to have the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. As the hound raced to him Tobi just sneered." Please, howl in fury as much as you want, no matter how angry you are it will never reach me." Tobi just stood still as the beast of lighting went right through his body.

As it did the light blinded Tobi for a moment, and when he could see again he saw a kuni head right for him. The masked man dodged on instinct, but realized to late there was an explosive tag attached to it as it blew up in his face.

Kakashi took a small level of contentment hearing his opponent groan in pain, but knew it would be foolish to think he won. Sure enough Tobi emerged, holding the left side of his mask, which was cracked from the blast. Kakashi saw parts of the mask fall off to reveal black hair under the mask before he sighed." I knew despite how slippery you were that you still human.

After all, while I was not sure at first I realized despite its differences your using some sort of Jutsu linked to the Sharingan to make you intangible. After all, a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjutsuits is more then a little close to my _Kamui_ Jutsu!"

Tobi grasped his face before he chuckled bitterly. He then revealed his exposed face, and Kakashi realized his face was unnaturally wrinkly over part of it."

My, your quite observant. I suppose you are good at that, even if you don't have what it takes to act on that most of the time."

"Keep talking while you can, you can't slip away forever. Who are you really? With your power, and the way those identical kids with Sharingan talk about their master, are you Madara Uchiha?"

Tobi just widened his eye as he leaned his head back." And what if I am? Personally, you can call me whatever you feel like. Tobi, Madara, names in general won't mean anything once the new world comes to pass. Yes, soon the world of lies will end, and all liars will be purged."

"Don't get to hopeful Madara." Kakashi uttered coldly as lighting crackled around his hand once more." Even if you are the real legendary warrior, with all the people you made your enemy you're not going to have your way."

"Tsc…even with your new allies you won't stop us. Prince Noctis is about to find out his destiny is nothing but a joke. Such is the way of all destinies linked to human nature! There is no hope, only despair!"

Tobi, Madara, or whoever was the person behind the mask suddenly had a large shuriken form right out of his Sharingan eye to launch at Kakashi. The Hidden Leaf Ninja evaded the projectile, but saw his enemy was charging at him, and also causing explosive paper bombs to phase around him with every move he made. Kakashi braced himself to fight back as Gamabunta launched forward to help the friendly Leviathans subdue the sabotaged one.

* * *

As intense as this all was, to some even giant toads headbutting larger sea serpents was not as intense as the person you were supposed to marry suddenly stabbing you. Noctis was still to traumatized by Luna's sudden shift in behavior, and the stab that came from that shift to realize anything was going on around him. Seeing how coldly Stella was looking at him, and how intense she was with stabbing through him with her new blade.

Noctis felt his strength fading before he threw out a dire," Luna, I don't know what Ardyn and his cohorts did to you but you have to wake up and remember who you are! Please, I already lost so much, I don't want to lose you to!"

"Tsc…you can't lose me "Prince"." Stella threw out bitterly." Because you never had me. The Luna you love is an illusion, _everything_ you cherish is a farce."

Noctis saw Stella form another blade in her hand and try and stab him and quickly threw his Engine Blade to the side to warp away. For a moment he thought he got away, but as he reappeared he saw a shadow above him, and cringed as he realized Stella warped as well to be above him.

Noctis realized all to late Stella predicted his move and as he tried to jump back Stella stabbed him in his left foot. Stella just looked on in anger as the black-haired prince screamed in pain." That's right, my loyalty to you was just a façade, the nations of Tenebrae and Lucius were sworn enemies, its my _true_ destiny to see your bloodline burn. At last, you're going to answer to all the humiliation my people endured because of your family!"

"Damn it Luna, no matter what you were told you can choose to do what you feel is right! You don't have to, GUH!"

Stella stabbed Noctis through his other leg before yelling out," You still don't get it! This is my choice! This is not someone telling me someone, this is me reacting to the memories _I_ have! You thought you were special, but in the end you were nothing! If you truly care about me, then let me kill you already!"

"I can't…I have to go on, to avenge my father and my people! I can't let anyone stop me, not even you!"

Noctis suddenly unleashed a grenade like Blizzaga spell to try and freeze Stella, only for the blond women to have a high leveled fire spell surge out of her hand. As the ice melted Noctis dashed at her with the Trident she was holding before.

Stella realized Noctis was aiming to kill and dodged the blow. As she realized she was cut across the face her magical energy surged and she struck back with even greater ferocity.

Ardyn and Hazama were still watching the fight from above, and as the two men with fedora's saw how intense the former lovers were fighting Hazama whistled."Well what you know? Lover boy has some will to live after all! I can' t blame him for being confused, I would have gotten lost myself on half the stuff going on without getting a heads up about how things worked during my time in the _Boundary_. Heh…I seen my deal of saps over the years, but this dolt's as sappy as they get! His entire life's one big joke, guess we are giving him a favor in the end eh?"

Before Ardyn could respond a stern voice cut in with," That's not your call to make! _Meteor Rain_!"

Hazama raised an eyebrow as he swerved around to see Cloud unleashing another one of his Limit breaks right for him. The two men in fedora's quickly jumped off the platform, and as the green haired villain landed and saw Cloud already waiting for him in a fighting stance he just tipped his hat." Man, want a appointment with me that badly eh? Still, kudos for getting through all the pawns I had around here man. Guess that means your going to be fun. Just take it easy on me eh buddy? I'm kind of frail."

Cloud just powered up his aura after hearing the man in front of him's dry taunt before he had his one sword become two again." Save it, I'm not falling for the act demon. I saw your tricks last time, and that kind of low level stuff is not going to cut it here."

"Low level eh?" Hazama uttered as his expression hardened slowly." I do believe I'm being underestimated. Still, you been doing your homework if you know I'm a demon since I'm rather damn sure that's not how I introduced myself earlier! Still, don't think you know me punk, like I said before I did not go all out last time to get a feel for the situation. And now, I'm ready to bring on the hurt! _Cleaving…FANG_!"

The mocking male had snake like beams burst out of his hands once more. Cloud quickly struck them with his swords, only to be caught off guard as the snakes suddenly wrapped around his blades. Cloud saw the snake heads prepare to fire green energy blasts of their own and quickly dropped his swords to evade the blasts.

As soon as he cleared the beams he sensed something and glanced up to see Hazama diving down at him from above with a knife sticking out of his shoe. The man who formerly posed as a First-Class SOLDIER quickly showed his skill set was not as limited as his enemy assumed as he quickly cast a Flare magic spell to try and blow a hole in his target.

Hazama winced at the sight and had his aura surge before he waved his right arm, and it became a demonic snake in the process as he swatted the Flare spell away. While he grinned at the outcome Cloud showed that was just the first phase of his attack as he used his magical energy to have one of the swords he dropped to fling up on its own and aim for his target's head.

Hazama was caught off guard by that and quickly swerved his head back. He was not fast enough to avoid being unscathed as he was sliced across the face and his fedora was slashed up.

The mocking villain did not even have time to frown as Cloud was in his face, with his other sword in hand as he prepared to impale him with his _Climhazzard_ Limit Break. Hazama quickly blocked with his knife, and as he realized he was being pushed back he hissed out," Not bad kid, you're not just talk. Better me careful now or you just _might_ make me angry!"

"Cut the act, I endured the wrath of _far_ worst then you. Too much is on the line for the likes of fear to get in the way of getting done what needs to be done."

"Oh the professional act eh? Well guess you been through a lot guy. But that being said, I'm still kind of a fear master!"

Hazama swiftly threw a knife out of his sleeve. Cloud was able to dodge it but he still got cut in the face. His enemy then gave a wild battle cry as he suddenly unleashed a flurry of stabs with his knife that were so fast that he was like a demonic green blur.

Cloud was able to move fast enough to parry the strikes but after a few exchanges he felt his hand twitch and his response slowed enough for Hazama to get a light cut through. The spikey blond-haired man quickly dashed back before he glanced at his hand to see it trembling." _The hell is this? Why does it feel like my arms and legs are freezing…?_ "

Hazama laughed at Cloud looking at his arm before he leaned forward and made a mocking pose." Aw you really are sharp eh punk? If your wondering if my knife put some sort of poison in to you then nah, wrong answer!

This is something a "hardcore" warrior like you lost long ago! That's right retrace your memory. You became a badass warrior, and became strong, so strong you killed your enemies by overpowering them. It's a sensation you haven't felt in a long time eh? The name of that sensation, which all of life seems to revolve around when you get down to it, is fear.

Heh, major kudos man one cut from my knife is _suppose_ to be enough to cause a dude to scream and die from _excruciating_ terror. My magic opens the door man, making you think about all those things that would drive you crazy if you thought about it to much. Like, if I step forward, _maybe_ I'll drop dead! What if I forget to breath? What if the person I love suddenly bursts into flames?

What if I'm, well, I made the point by now eh? Your slowly but surely turning into what of those paranoid losers who are to freaked out to do a damn thing! After all, when anything, when _everything_ is suspicious even trying to think becomes difficult. Heh, you clearly have some major balls resisting it and that makes you a threat dude. But, I can see it in your eyes, the core of your heart has already been…"

Cloud tried to cut him off by in a burst of speed trying to slice him in half, but his target easily blocked the strike, and smirked wickedly as he did." Aw how cute your trying to look tough eh? You can't fool me bucko, I can tell your consumed by your fear of me! I'm freaking you the hell out more each second!"

Hazama suddenly kicked Cloud in the leg with his knife, hitting him dead on. As Cloud fell to his knees he struggled to keep Hazama back while muttering a defiant." Don't mess with me scum, I know there is no battle without fear. Some were harder then others, but I've overcome it every time I survived a do or die situation. I've run from fear in the past, but I vowed to never do it again. I vowed to promise I'd, huh?"

A flash back of Cloud's former friend, Zack Fair's dead body surged across his face. As the long repressed traumatic memory boiled across his face Hazama wasted no time slashing him across the chest. As Cloud fell down his opponent casually kicked him across the face. As he saw his target cough up blood Hazama laughed, before kicking him harder." That's right, let it all out to feel better! Well, before it feels even worst! Its all coming out now, you been through some traumatic stuff eh dog? Its true fear can be overcome with experience.

The stronger and more experienced you are, the harder you go through all that PSD stuff and all that. But you know…fear that has a cause is easy! It can be stopped with will or experience. As long as there is a cause. If the root of that cause is severed, that feeling of terror can be removed. But _true_ fear has no cause. That's because it is not an emotion. Its instinct! _True_ fear…has no cause…no limits. It is like countless bugs squirm down your throat and diving into your god damn skull! Try and run away as hard as you can, it catches up to everyone sooner or later, I'm just making you face reality dude!"

Cloud tried to respond but suddenly he saw Aries and Tifa both dead on the ground at his sides. He looked around and saw all of his friend's dead. He even saw his daughter's head, and only her head, before he heard a scream, and glanced up he saw the area, at least in his eyes was suddenly on fire.

As he realized he seemed to be back in his home town of Nibelheim he heard a women scream and saw a women get dragged out of the fire. He quickly realized it was his mother, and that she was burning while a sword was through her heart.

As he screamed suddenly he heard a dark chuckle as he saw a new figure appear above Hazama.

The man was tall with a muscular build. He wore a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat was open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it. The man had long silver hair that had bangs parted to either side of his face. The man's green cat-like eyes bore right in to Cloud's eyes, and the seven-foot long katana Masamune went right for his face.

This was a man Cloud knew all to well, he was his former mentor, the top SOLIDER who went insane and destroyed Cloud's hometown, killed his mother, killed Aeris, and tried to become a god, with a will that rebounded from death more then once. He was _Sephiroth_ , and as the spawn of Jenova saw Cloud freeze up at him he chuckled darkly." Did you _really_ think you could escape your fate Cloud? This was the only way it could _ever_ end."

Cloud screamed in horror as Sephiroth put his blade closer to him."No, you're an illusion, I _know_ your not real! We destroyed you and all your kind for good! The nightmare was, _is_ over!"

"The nightmare will never end, Cloud. You're to weak to walk the path to the Promised Land. The only thing you can realize, is despair."

Sephiroth jumped up and prepared to ram Masamune through Cloud's head, or at least it seemed that way. While Cloud's arch enemy was only an illusion the terror he was feeling was very real, and Hazama was enjoying every second. The green haired man realized Cloud was to consumed with fear to even notice his kicks and just laughed madly." So Sephiroth is a pal of yours eh? What did he give you the" bad touch" kid? Still think your so tough eh? Hye hyehehhe hya hyahaha! Weak! You're _too_ weak! You can't beat me, and you're going to squeal all the way to hell till you realize just how stupid you were to get in my way!"

Hazama hit Cloud harder and harder, enjoying every ounce of pain he was inflicting. Cloud's nearest ally at the moment was Squall, who confronted Ardyn the moment Cloud cornered Hazama.

Ardyn noticed the coldness in Squall's eyes and merely chuckled." My that's _quite_ a scary look. Don't you think your overreacting a tad?"

"If you're not keen on being given harsh looks you should not be picking fights with people. You started this and now you have to answer for what you've done!"

"My, I'm just doing my job, after all I'm just a chancellor, not a fighter!"

Squall powered up his magical aura enough to shake the ground around him as he pointed his blue Lionheart Gunblade into the air." I've dealt with more then a few extremely deadly politicians in the past punk. I'm not falling for your stunt, and I'm not going to let you drag your game out if I can help it! _Blasting Zone_!"

Ardyn saw the man in front of him suddenly form a massive blade of light before he raised an eyebrow. Before he could remark Squall swung the blade down faster than the red-haired man expected.

As the former SeeD's Limit Break struck the ground when the attack faded he saw nothing remained where his attack landed. Squall realized there was not even a trace left and got wary, and his suspicions were quickly justified as he heard clapping from behind." Oh my, no doubt you're a powerful warrior."

Squall turned around to see Ardyn looking undamaged, clearly missing his attack entirely. Ardyn just tipped his hat." I admit I'm not really one of those chaps that get a thrill out of fighting. However, I do have the means to defend myself, and am more then capable of making obstacles to my desires disappear."

Squall eyed Ardyn carefully as he raised his guard." I did not sense his movements at all. Is it, some sort of time magic like with _Ultimecia_? Damn it."

Ezan's former squad captain suddenly moved at full speed to be fast enough to leave enough after images to confuse his target. Ardyn saw countless images of Squall quickly vanish and chuckled, before the real Squall came from the right to attempt to slice him through his neck.

Before the Gunblade landed a sword of red energy suddenly formed in midair to intercept it. Squall quickly realized despite having a red color it looked just like the Armiger spell Noctis displayed." The hell? You have that prince's power to? This all some sort of grudge or something?"

Ardyn swerved around as anger formed in his eyes."That's my business, and I don't feel like sharing to strangers. I don't really care what anyone thinks of my views, I'll do whatever it takes to see them through."

"And _I'll_ do whatever it takes to shut you down freak! _Rough Divide_!"

Squall slammed his Gun-blade into his opponent with enough raw force to smash him into a building. The man raised in Balamb Garden readied for how his enemy would respond when he heard Cloud scream, and quickly glanced over to see Cloud screaming and being to terrified to fight off Hazama before he grit his teeth."I never saw Cloud like that, the hell kind of spell that bastard do to him? Damn it."

Squall was about to move when another urgent voice shouted out,"Hey wait dude we need your help!"

The Enji saw Prompto staggering over to the right and grasping his stomach. Squall looked around before he jumped over." Kind of have a situation here myself. What happened to the others?"

Prompto gulped as he staggered right next to Squall." Got ambushed by some seriously hardcore new enemy dude! Its bad man, my potions got burned in the fighting, I don't think I can last much longer!"

Squall sighed at the blond man's panic and went up to him." Calm down I'll heal you up. Give me an idea on the situation and we will plan the proper counter attack. This should, huh? Hey!"

Just as Squall prepared to cast a cure spell Prompto suddenly tried to stab him with a dagger out of his pocket. Squall was able to catch the knife before it cut his skin and as he glared at the man Prompto grinned, before he suddenly morphed in to Ardyn. As he struggled to push the knife forward Ardyn snickered." My apologizes, I'm not use to dealing with warriors of that caliber as usually that's enough to get the job done.

You really are strong, but in the end you're still a mere mortal. No matter how strong you are, only a _true_ king can make me content! So, if you would just kindly know your place and die I would _greatly_ appreciate it!"

Squall saw the chancellor's eyes glow red and struggled not to let his tricky foe overpower him. He could only afford to wince at hearing Cloud keep screaming, and at the moment Hazama was delighting the pain he was causing so much he screamed back before he kicked Cloud right into a wall.

The green haired villain licked his knife before throwing out a casual," Sounds like you worked damn hard to repress your past eh kid? Whelp, sorry but _not_ sorry for dragging that back to the surface but that is the price for messing with me! Alright time to die. You sad? Hmm? Well are you?! If you were really smart you would have known this is what was going to happen. In the end, all losers are consumed by the terror. Now be devoured by the, huh? Oh come on!"

Before he could respond he saw a shinning light and saw a Holy sphere of energy racing for him. He quickly jumped back as a stern female voice said,"Terror is not the final outcome of everything, not when the light of hope shines strong enough."

Hazama raised an eyebrow as he saw Aries calmly land on the ground in front of him before he chuckled out a wry," What's wrong girl? Did I scare you enough to come running for me to put you out of your misery? Heh…I would not mind a bonus to all of this."

Aeris saw Cloud scream again before she looked worried."Cloud, are you ok? You, what did you do to him? Please, if you value your life, leave now and let me help him."

"Aw…cute girl but the tough girl act's not going to work on me, I'm just not that nice a guy. Seriously though if you want to kneel and all that do it now because I'm not going to show mercy if you don't behave."

Aeris narrowed her eyes as she slowly walked forward." The more you taunt, the weaker you look to me. I've defied far stronger demons then you, your taunting won't make me cower!"

Hazama saw the flower girl give her a look hard enough for him to have his eye twitch, before he suddenly grit his teeth." Oh you some tough girl or something from where ever you crawled out of? Tsc…I don't care who you beat whore, you have not danced with me yet! And while the me before was already someone to make any one think twice about messing with, now I have a taste of true power!"

Hazama suddenly unleashed had his aura explode to create a gust of wind as his hair flew wildly, and suddenly a of _Heiligenschein_ in the form of a star-like Heiligenschein encircled by barbed wire of raw green energy formed around his head before he snapped out," See this Vollständig on my head hear? This Rabum Alal honcho running this game here was so impressed with how good I was at doing what I do best that he gave me this Vollständig here called Tatarforas. That's right, I, Ha, no, _Yūki Terumi_ have the power that means "Fear of God" because _no_ one can terrorize and traumatize people better then _me_!

Not sure how the big guy compares to Zannacross but, I'm not complaining so far with the game plan! Just one cut and your going to be so traumatized that you will regret everything you ever did girl, so what's it going to be?"

Aries suddenly had a holy aura form around her before she answered with a resolute,"Then that's all the more reason to not hold back anymore. If what your saying is true, then I merely won't let you cut me! _Celestial Prism Power_!"

The last Cetra raised her hand in the air before her body exploded with holy energy to unleash the power given to her by the Celestial one watching over her world, _Minerva_. The light was bright enough to blind her enemy, and when it faded the wicked man saw that Aeris was now completely holy looking armor with a kind of cape coming out of the shoulder pads. In her left hand was a spear and in her right hand was a shield.

Hazama, or more like Terumi saw even her head was now covered before he spat on the ground." Just great, so you really are some sort of holy women eh? Great, had to run into a girl even more goody goody then that damn Celica Ayatsuki Mercury. Heh…you do pull off the act better then Tsubaki did but even if you are a legit angel you're _not_ going to stop me! Nice try trying to shield yourself in armor girl but it won't do a lick of good if I just rip it, huh?"

Aeris promptly showed how tired she already was of her opponent's ranting as she raised her shield."I don't care what you are, I'll do what it takes to protect my friends! _Photon Feather_!"

Cloud's friend quickly unleashed a barrage of feather like holy rays at Hazama, and as he dashed around the area he hissed out,"Enough of that, _Serpent's… Laceration_!"

The former member of the Emperor's Hand had green energy snakes shoot at the ground, before suddenly bursting up from below Aeris. As she got constrained Hazama grasped his fist tightly." Got you now girl! Not a bad idea covering yourself in armor but if I just rip that off it won't do much good eh? Get ready to scream. _Gleaming Fang!_ "

Aries saw her opponent have his knives surge with demonic energy before he lunged for her and had her holy energy surge in response. "Your wrong, I got you. _Judgment Arrow_!"

Terumi cringed as the shield and lance combined to form a bow and as he saw a massive amount of holy energy forming he snarled out,"Seriously? You damn cheating bi, GUH!"

Aeris unleashed her powerful holy attack even faster then he expected, and all he could do was block the strike with his knives, only to find the blast propel him all the way into the sky. Aeris saw a massive explosion of light and thought she heard a scream in the distance before she sighed." Guess its not funny when it happens to you eh? Cloud, are you ok?"

The armored women saw Cloud was still screaming before she felt a chill down her spine." That demon must be using powerful magic, but I'll make it go away! _Great Gossip_!"

Ezan's girlfriend used her vast holy power to heal Cloud. To her relief, after a few seconds Cloud stopped screaming and his injuries were undone. Cloud looked at his longtime friend and blinked a few times before realizing he was not seeing things before blurting out," Aeris, what happened? I was fighting that green haired hyaena till sudden I was being attacked by Sephiroth."

Aeris had her helmet fly off so she could smile to Cloud before she leaned down." Don't worry, Sephiroth's still dead, for now at least. Sounds like that jerk was using some really nasty magic to make you see things."

"Seems like it." Cloud retorted bitterly." Damn, we brought in the best gear to resist status effects and he bypassed it easily. I was careless. Thanks Aeris. Um…just don't tell anyone about the screaming part if you can help it."

"Heh…fine but you will own me a favor when this is done. I know I get to take Tiffany on a trip! Eh…lets talk about it after this is over. Ugh…something tells me that slimy snake of a man is not done yet. Him, Xehamaru, what's with creeps liking snakes?"

Before Cloud could answer they saw Terumi come back after rebounding from the Judgment Arrow. Cloud was relived to see that while his enemy survived he had a large hole in his right side from where the holy projectile shot through.

Terumi had a haggard look on his face as he coughed up blood and repressed his wound with his own energy." Ow…ouch…aurghhh! That hurt, _seriously_! Damn it, you're the real deal all right, but you're not going to mess things up for me you damn pawn of the light!"

Aeris just had holy energy form surge around her before uttering a solemn." I suppose it would be a waste to ask you to see the error in your ways and give up eh?"

Terumi suddenly had a murderous look burst out as his aura exploded and he snapped out a crazed," That's rich girl. Me, finished? I'm just getting started! And for this I'm going to."

Aeris cut him off as she formed more holy energy in her bow and sardonically muttered," Yah yah make me wish I never lived and all that. Geeze, you guys get so repetitive after a while. It's a shame you guys mostly never wise up but oh well. To protect the order of the world, and all those dear to me I will do what I must."

The armored women unleashed a massive holy sphere to attempt to finish Terumi off. But as the magic headed for him a detached female voice uttered," _Cardinal… Nova_!"

Suddenly a purple energy sphere burst out of the ground to smash the holy sphere out of the way. Cloud and Aeris blinked, and when they were done they saw that the same hooded women from before had once more appeared in front of Terumi. The green haired man raised an eyebrow before he chuckled." Phantom…so your instincts kicked in eh? Glad I gave such, detailed orders."

The figure stirred before muttering," Damn…hypocrite…you make me sick. Bleeding your heart out for all the ungrateful scum that abuse that kindness. Your just like her…a pathetic fool!"

Cloud tensed up as he saw a dark aura form around the new being before he got back into a fighting stance." So, his aid has more then defensive magic eh? Great, as if this situation was not convoluted enough as it is."

Terumi saw the figure's hand grasping tightly before he grinned." Ah…so I'm no the only one who was gagging on all the sweetness this tool's spewing out eh? Fine, if your fired up, you can sure as hell cut lose. Long as you don't kill me, or my comrades in the process, give them hell Phantom. Your restriction is released, Nine! Yes, or more like, _Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury_!"

Aeris saw the being in front of her start to unleash a massive magical energy before she raised an eyebrow." Why do you say that like its suppose to mean something to me? This is not the time where you reveal I had a secret long lost sister that's an evil sorceress or something right? That would be weird. Eh, that's just a dream I had once. Though it _would_ be cool to have had a sister named...I don't know, Kristen or Krystal something, oh well. "

The figure suddenly giggled darkly before her cloak flew back to reveal more of features.

Cloud and Aries saw their new enemy now had long, bright, vibrant pink hair and bangs with contoured feathery strands that covered her left eye. She had yellow eyes and was well-endowed.

As her cape flew back cape they could see long black straps attached to her sleeves, long black curved leggings that reach to her mini skirt, and black slippers with stilettos. As she landed on the ground she had a dismissive look form." You're going to upkeep the order in this "world"? Haha! What point is there protecting this illusion!? How long are you going to show us this boring dream? It's time you woke up… as we end EVERYTHING!"

Cloud sighed as he realized the magical energy Nine was releasing was nearly enough to push him over." And here I thought she was the stoic one."

"Ah well you know what they say about passive aggressive ones right Cloud?" Aeris through out chipperly." Well, sorry you hate things so much Nine but, those things are still worth protecting to me!"

Nine had her eyes twitch before she yelled out," I'm sick of seeing fools yammer on again and again over lies. Time for all the sappy crap to be exterminated! I'll show you the only thing that endures girl! _Crimson Raider_!"

The women with erratic yellow eyes casually waved her hand, before a barrage of fire balls burst out of the air around her to close in on the two Enji. Aeris quickly unleashed a barrage of Photon Feathers to counteract the spells, only to see Nine quickly unleash a purple energy beam from her hat.

Aeris blocked the new beam with her shield before crying out," Sorry you been driven to be so cynical but I refuse to see that as the truth! I seen the strongest power, and it does not fade that easily! That's why, we will press through the hate to win! We, have to! I know he won't give in to something that's only as powerful as this, and we can't either!"

Aeris saw Nine's sudden outburst was even more powerful then she realized, and she and Cloud struggled to evade the various spells Nine unleashed in rapid succession. As Ezan's girlfriend struggled to figure out how to deal with the situation, she would have gained a small amount of relief to know he still had his situation under control.

* * *

While Ezan was wary at first as more Shin clones came to the original's aid, he quickly realized his speed and strength still far exceeded his enemies and that none of their tricks seemed a threat. After casually slicing through a few more shuriken's he sliced one of the clones arm off the prime Shin had swords from fallen soldiers fly at Ezan.

As he saw the sliver haired man move around he chuckled."Its useless, no matter how strong you are no Uchiha is strong enough to stand in the way of Lord Madara!"

If that's the truth then show it to me already." Ezan stated flatly." Neither of us have time to waste so show me your full power so we can decide this already."

Shin flinched before muttering," What do you mean show me my full power? I'm… _already_ at full strength."

Ezan paused for a moment as he looked around." This some sort of bluff? Your entire body is full of Sharingan and you all have Mangekyō Sharingan as well. So if you have any pride as a warrior enough with the games and show me just what you can do!"

Shin grimaced before muttering," I, I was not meant to be a combat type, I was meant to scout out those that could enforce Lord Madara's will! But, I still have enough power to kill those who defy him! Die traitor!"

Shin suddenly had all the metal in the area around him burst to his metal hand before it moments it became a massive spear. Ezan saw Shin charge him with his transformed weapon before his aura surged. "And here I thought you would have your own Rinnegan and give me a chance to test my true power. Pathetic, if this is truly the extent of your powers then I won't waste time with weak pawns like you. _Amaterasu_!"

The sliver haired Enji once more had his Sharingan transform to its Mangekyō state before with a glance a surge of black flames erupted out and consume his transformed arm. Shin screamed in pain as his metal arm melted in seconds. As he fell to the ground the many eyed man cried out," Impossible, someone like you has mastered the Sharingan enough to unleash the black flames? Even, Lord Madara can't do that! Damn him, avoid making eye contact!"

Ezan saw all the Shin clones swarm around him to try and stay out of his sight before he grasped his hand tightly." You think such basic tactics can save you from me? That's your last mistake. _Infernal_ _Chidori Tempest_!"

Ben's rival had lighting burst out all around him before he unleashed a improved version of his previous Chidori Field attack that now was combined with the Amaterasu spell. As the purple lighting bolts hit all of the foes around him before they were set ablaze with black flames. The Prime Shin looked mortified at all of his minions burning to ash before he stepped back." No, damn you! Even someone like you, won't be able to stop true evolution."

Ezan slowly walked up to his opponent as the dark flames danced around his blade." I _almost_ pity you, for I know what its like to be created solely to be someone else's tool. But you refuse to even try and think pass what you were told, and I can't afford mercy when the mission is on the line."

Shin grimaced before he used his Sharingan's power to have the ground around him burst upward. He then took control of all of the wrecked war machines and airships in the area to have them quickly morph into a giant energy cannon. As the bald man saw Ezan's shock he laughed madly." Why would I shun enlightenment? It's the highest honor to be part of something greater.

My existence helped Lord Madara find ways to make a breakthrough to surpass his limits and reach the level of the divine! To reach ultimate power, no price is to high! DIE!"

Shin fired the massive energy blast from his sudden makeshift cannon. But Ezan just sighed before he grasped his fist." What a fool, be gone! _Dragon of the Darkness Flame_!"

Ezan had a black orb of raw energy form in his hand before he unleashed a massive flame that looked like a thin dragon. Shin saw the dragon consume his energy beam whole before all of his eyes widened in terror." No, this can't be Lord Madara 's will, this has to be a, GUH!"

Despite willing it with all his might, Shin was powerless to repel the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and was quickly incinerated. Ezan looked around and saw he was truly gone before he closed his eyes." Tsc…I figured he would have tried to use _Izanagi_ like Garma did, but I guess he truly did not have the energy to pull it off.

As pathetic as he was, guess I was like him once upon a time, someone who sought strength above all to surpass all others. However, thanks to Ben, Aries, and the others I was able to realize that pride and strength do little good when they don't have anything else to link to. This Madara, is blinded by his own ego. No matter how much he values strength, it won't be enough to stop me!"

Just as Ezan was about to move out Zidane cut in with a coy,"Ah vintage Ezan. Well, glad you're still putting the baddies in their place man!"

Ezan gave a casual glance to his tailed teammate and the others around him before his gaze hardened." Why is your guard down when the mission is still underway? Save the cheer for when there is reason for it. What's everyone's status? Aries went over to see if her magic could fix the erratic energy hovering around that Oracle. I've been sensing more hostile energies around her since she left."

"Heh…vintage Ezan all right." His tailed teammate responded." I sense it to dude but Cloud and Squall went over as well so it should be alright. We wrapped up taking down all of their hired goons and was about to head over. Something tells me you want to tag along?"

"More like get ahead Zidane. I gave this Prince Noctis and the others enough time to settle their own affairs, but I don't have time to make people feel good, I have a universe to protect."

Ezan put his katana back in its sheath before charging to put an end to the main threats to his mission. As he did the man who had a much more personal stake at what was going on was still figuring out how to figure out how to end things in a non-tragic way.

* * *

However, Noctis was quickly finding out that Stella was not giving him many options. With each blow missed Stella got more erratic with her attacks. Noctis evaded a lighting blast his fiancé unleashed before the new Black Swan suddenly charged at him with a barrage of energy sabers before Noctis gave in and unleashed the full power of his Armiger Arsenal spell to suddenly become surrounded by crystalline weapons as he commanded most of them to block Stella's strikes.

The blond women saw how serious Noctis looked before she grimaced." The full power of the Lucian royal blood at last blooms. The cursed power that caused my family to suffer for generations, I'll avenge them at last! Atone for your sin Noctis!"

Stella charged at the Prince, only for her target to warp out of her way. She quickly saw him reappear to the left before he gave her a wary look." Even if what your saying is true its not my sin, and it does not even sound like my father's sin but the actions of people that were around before _any_ of us were born! What's the point? All it will cause is more death!"

"Heh…you give off the impression that you're a stoic ruthless guy but your so very soft "Prince". What it will cause Noctis, is justice! It will cause the end of lies! Your entire corrupt existence and everything related it has to burn! Anything is worth the cost to open the door to the truth! Anything!"

Stella fired another blast of lighting and when Noctis warped out of its way, she warped behind him to prepare to kill him. Before her stab could go through a wall of ice intercepted her. As the two former lovers both were shocked an older female voice said," Some things are not worth the price Oracle, please remember that before its to late."

Noctis and Stella saw the new arrival was an women that had long jet-black hair with a straight fringe cut just above her eyebrows, and olive green eyes that were red around her pupils. She wore a formal black and gold dress and a white shawl alongside long heels.

Noctis remember the women's solemn smile but seeing Stella caused him to tense up." High Messenger? What, what do you want?"

Stella grinned as the women walked up." Gentiana…did you awaken to the truth to? Sorry, I forgot you would want revenge to after seeing the truth."

"I know the truth Stella, but I see it differently. Prince, our paths meet again. Now, we are at the crossroads of destiny and you must decide if you have the will to endure how harsh going down that road will be. Stella, even after the revelation of the other path, will acting on that make you content. Please, calm down and remember not just your duty but your true desire."

Stella paused before her right eye twitched before she uttered," My true desire, is to see the Great Wheel turn! Everything in this sham world dies Gentiana. I want to see the true world, and see all the falsehoods get their death. Even after all you did for me I won't let you stand in the way."

The older women sighed as a gust of cold wind blew around her." Your to riled up Stella, to consumed with emotion. We all have our parts, and sometimes they are more painful then others. I won't let your passion burn you from the inside out, I'll help you even if I have to hurt you first. "

Pillars of ice burst out of the ground to suddenly grasp Stella's arms. As more pillars of ice burst out Stella noticed a blizzard was forming before she tried to break out, only to see the ice expand even faster. "Damn it, what are you Gentiana!? If you were open from the start, none of this would have had to happen!"

Gentiana sighed before she bent down to pick up something from the rubble to pick up a ring. "Maybe, but that's how things must be child. We don't have time to waste so I'll be blunt. Noctis, you must press on. Even after how much has changed, even in this Battle-World you must fulfill your destiny, you must endure to be the true King."

Noctis saw the women in black hold out her hand, and his eyes widened as he realized he remembered it." The Ring of the Lucii? Damn it, why should I when I don't have any idea what's going on? I just lose everything and risk my life only to be told its because I have to!"

"That's because you have to." The women responded firmly. She suddenly glowed with blue light before she suddenly transformed. When the light faded Noctis saw that she was now wearing much less clothing, and her skin was now blue.

The prince saw even more ice circling around her before he gasped." Gentiana, _you're_ the Glacian?"

The now transformed women nodded as she walked forward." Yes, I am the Shiva, the Astral of Ice. O Kings of Kings, restore Light into this world, all worlds if you must. I know the burden on you is high. But however unfair it might feel to you, you must know how important it is, how many lives depend on your success. You must pull through, for everything's sake."

Noctis saw Shiva hand the Ring of the Lucii to him and hesitated. The storm of ice swirling around Shiva was enough to cause others to notice, including Ardyn. Squall had managed to stand his ground after realizing just how many tricks the red-haired man had up his sleeves, but just as the ominous chancellor prepared a killing blow he saw Shiva's appearance and paused.

He saw the women of ice hand Noctis the royal ring before he looked excited." Ah good, still on track. I suppose the others were right, make the situation dire enough to draw out all the players. Now, to speed things along. This was fun but, I'll be going now."

Squall saw his opponent give a mocking wave before in the blink of an eye he was gone. A moment later he appeared next to Noctis and casually muttered," So what you say Noct, having one of the most eventful days of your life?"

Everyone tensed up at his sudden appearance, and as Noctis glared at him he threw out a mocking," What, I think I earned the right to call you Noct yes?"

Shiva had the gust of coldness intensify around her as she raised her hands." Your madness will burden Eos no longer. _Diamond Dust_!"

Shiva unleashed an extremely powerful blast of ice in the man's direction, but a demonic aura surrounded Ardyn as he casually walked past it." Heh…for a moment I felt death's chill wind, such is the might of the gods. But then, I remembered I'm _kind_ of immortal. Oh, did I leave that out? Silly me. But yes such is my blessing, _and_ my curse."

Noctis got outraged at how casual the taller man was before he grasped the Ring of the Lucii tightly." Damn it, I had it with you Ardyn!"

The prince had his crystallin weapons fly into Ardyn in all directions. But even as he was impaled all over he just sighed and wagged his finger." What did I _just_ say? Your attack hurt me…never the less. Well, my _feelings_ at least. It's a good thing I'm not desiring to see you dead this instant or it would not do well for you. No, I'm here to move the plan along. Oh fellows, as much as its fun to kill idiots since another Astral has revealed won't the smart thing to do is secure the key parts to our master plan to make sure we take out all the threats on those other worlds?"

Terumi and Nine were close enough to hear their coconspirator, and, as he was still recovering from the wound the Judgment Arrow gave him the green haired villain saw Shiva looked shocked before he grinned." So, your hunch was right eh Ardyn? Well, there are still a few wild cards around so better play it safe. I know you're having fun Nine, but professionals have to keep focused eh?"

The pink haired women had her eye twitch before she glared at Aries, and unleashed a barrage of purple energy beams to keep Aries back before she flew over in Shiva's direction. Nine gave Shiva a murderous look before she suddenly unleashed a massive sphere of fire. Her target winced as she unleashed her own ice blast, and was shocked to see her spell being pushed back.

The explosive clash of magic was also seen by Kakashi and Madara, who were still in the middle of their duel. The masked man saw Shiva before he narrowed his Sharingan eye." So, the other piece has revealed itself? Very well, then we will settle this later. The plan must progress above all else."

Kakashi grimaced as he saw his opponent dash backwards before he had lighting crackled around him once more." Don't think we are done here! So your after theses creatures, just like Naruto? Damn it, think if you capture enough slaves you will be able to make some sort of super weapon that will let you blow everyone else away?"

Madara paused before he snickered and glanced at the moon in the distance." Not blow them away, more like subdue them, and give everyone what they want. The Eye of the Moon Plan is a ritual that will use theses astral beings as fuel for the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_! The moon will reflect this Jutsu to all the other planets taking part in this Battle-World, and bind them in their deepest desires. Thus, all will be given what they want, and then if this Rabum Alal 's reward is genuine, existence itself will be remade to how it _should_ be!"

"That's insane…I won't let you destroy the world, all worlds for something as senseless as that!"

"You call me senseless Kakashi? You're the one defending a broken world! Yes, existence no longer needs hope, a future, or any so called famous heroes! When this reality ends, all that will remain is a single, endless dream! You should welcome this world Kakashi, it will mean an end to failures like you! Yes, _all_ agony, will be devoured!"

Kakashi had enough and prepared to try and shut his enemy off only for Leviathan to roar and suddenly take a massive leap to try and devour Kakashi whole. The Chief Toad hastily tried to block the sea serpent. With the Hidden Leaf Ninja distracted Madara quickly warped over in Shiva's direction and yelled out,"You will submit beast! _Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals!_ "

Madara made another hand sigh before a barrage of blue energy dragons shot out to suddenly warp around Shiva. The Astral of ice winced in pain, and the new spell made her to weak to resist Nine's attack. The massive sphere of fire collided right into her and exploded.

As Noctis saw his cryptic ally get blasted into the air with burns all over her body Terumi bound her with even more snakes from his wrist. The green haired villain chuckled darkly as his snakes infused demonic poison into the women." Settle down women, or not I don't mind breaking you in! All right, hate to cut and run again but do got to keep the plan together. Nine, another mass warp spell back to home base if you please?"

Nine looked reluctant for a moment before she nodded. Aeris saw the wild women prepare another spell before she flew in." No, you're not running away again! _Judgment Arrow_!"

The women in holy armor unleashed another light-based projectile, but as she unleashed her attack Nine just sneered." You might have some bark, but basic magic has nothing on me! _Flame… Banisher!_ Lay down!"

Nine's hat suddenly flew in front of her and expanded to catch the Judgment Arrow, and magically warp it somewhere else. As it did Nine slammed her foot to the ground, and showed off her power as flaming swords all rained down from above Aeris.

As the mage defended herself Nine prepared to add even more spells, but Cloud showed he was not willing to leave it all to his friend and dived at Nine from behind with two swords. Terumi, Ardyn, and Madara all looked concerned but Nine snickered before two red magical symbols appeared before demonic hands burst out to grasp Cloud's blades." Your all so passionate, and that annoys the _hell_ out of me. How sad… emotions born in this world are all illusions, you know? You can't do anything… Your existence is worthless. Just how I was in the past…."

"Tsc…that's for me to decide, and for what's right I'll keep on going!"

"Bah…Just so you know… there is no such thing as the "truth" in this world. Just illusions…I'm going to make all the illusions end for good!"

Nine just kept unleashing more spells, and even as Squall and some of the others joined in she was able to unleash enough spells to keep them back.

* * *

The only ones that were not joining in were ones still caught in their own battles. Noel, Lighting, Alvin, Rem, Machina, Gaius, and more had all been fighting Caius Ballad. But even as more and more joined the fight Caius showed that he did not need to rely on his immorality to dominate after Ezan got distracted.

At the moment Caius saw Lighting, Noel and Machina were all giving him defiant looks he glanced at Lighting and sighed." For someone who looks like the warrior goddess, you truly are a poor imposter."

"Why does everyone keep saying that lately?" Lighting blurted out angerly." I'm no one's tool damn it! I don't care what your after or where your from. You're not going to stop us!"

"Your resistance is pointless." Caius uttered casually." Even if I must defy everyone else in existence, I will sever the bonds of fate to bring final judgment to those who bounded me, Yeul, and others to a cruel destiny! Time as it is defined by Eltro will cease to exist. All potential and possibilities will end. Time will end, and the future will cease to exist."

Like hell I'll let that happen!" Lighting cried out as she unleashed the most powerful electric spell she could at her current enemy. Caius casually blocked the magic with his long sword, and the pink haired women tried to take advantage of that by casting a haste spell to enhance her speed and try and stab Caius from behind. Her target just snickered, before his body dissolved into dark fog.

As she was caught off guard Caius suddenly appeared behind her to smash her in the beck with the hilt of his sword. As she staggered he prepared to strike him down before Gaius, Noel, Alvin and Machina all attacked from different directions. As Alvin blocked the much larger blade in his path he glanced at Lighting and grinned." Girl what you thinking? This dude's clearly proved he's not bluffing about being immortal so being all hot headed is just being stupid."

The women swordsmen winced as she got back on her feet." I thought if we barraged him enough we could at least blow him out of the area, guess I did not take into account how many tricks he has."

Noel looked at how driven his former mentor looked before he saw Yeul looked in the distance and got angry." Damn it Caius, if you knew Yeul half as much as you say you do you know the last possible thing she would want is the total destruction of reality as we know it!"

"I also know she wants to live, no matter what! And I will break the chains that bind her no matter the cost! _Giga-Graviton_!"

The eye on his large sword suddenly glowed red before he caused the gravity all around him to intensify. Everyone found themselves being smashed into the ground, and Alvin found he could hardly move before he used all the strength he had to lift his pistol." Dude, I was hardcore serious about saving who I cared about to. But even when I felt the pressure the most I did not get crazy enough to want to destroy everything! You're not the only person who wants to save what they care about jackass!"

The heir of the Svent family had enough strength to fire his pistol at the glowing eye of his enemy's sword. Lighting did as well and it was enough to weaken his gravity magic. Noel burst at the man in purple with renewed furiously and his passion made Caius amused." You fight bravely to protect your friends, like a true guardian. If only you were not so misguided."

"What about you Caius? You swore an oath to keep Yeul happy!"

"I made a promise to protect her, and I'll do that no matter what! Her sprit is bound by a divine curse, and I _will_ save her! The jewel of the Farseers is reincarnated endlessly. Her only purpose is to die over and over! Eltro gave her a blessing to see the future, _only_ to make it a curse to make her be unable to save her fate! It's the same with myself, she made me immortal, only to be powerless to save her, to play along with the sick joke that is her destiny! To watch her come to knowing she is reborn to die, again and again before she can truly live! If this is the will of god then I will shatter it!

I will break the cycle of despair, no matter how great the sacrifice! I shall destroy time and fate itself…and then when existence is remade Yeul's sprit will be free! There is no mercy to those in my way, _Pulsar Burst_!"

Gaius saw Caius unleash a massive purple energy blast from his sword before his own sword shimmered with light." I can see your as devout as possible to your goal, but I'm _just_ as dedicated to protecting my people, and I won't let them die to your madness! _Shinning Torrent_!"

The King unleashed a barrage of light blades from his sword that managed to intercept all the energy beams. Alvin chuckled before he powered up and said." Guess we can't tell you to just get over it eh? Oh well. _Bullet Crucifixion_!"

The rookie Enji unleashed his own salvo of energy blasts, and Lighting fired a barrage of Ruinaga spells while crying out," I was screwed over by the higher ups to, I was powerless to save my sister, my parents, and so many others. But I even when I was given a goal to destroy Cocoon, even for my own life, even for my sister's life the price was to high! No matter how much pain you may be in, no one person's will should override everyone else's!"

Machina saw Caius look annoyed at being bombarded before he nodded." I don't know you but I know this must be some mistake! The Crystal can be cryptic at times, but its all for the greater good! You just lost faith!"

"I was like you once boy, deluding myself to hide from the truth." Caius uttered bitterly." I told myself it was part of the divine plan, but that plan was a cruel joke! Face it boy, us mortals are just pawns to be thrown away. The only way to change that is to destroy the system entirely!"

"Shut up, don't mock what I fight for just because you lost faith! I lost my brother Izana to the damn Milites Empire when this war started. Damn it, Rem and I lost my entire village and everyone in it because of people who saw us like pawns! It has to have been for something, I won't let all of this pain have been for nothing! I don't care if your immortal, I'll strike you till you don't get up!"

The member of Class Zero had his swords surge with energy as he dashed at Caius as he was bombarded and struck him hard enough to knock him back. Caius saw the male was brimming with energy before he snickered." So, you were chosen as well? Its not quite the same, but I feel the same pulse in your aura in mine, along with all the others chosen by Eltro to be their pawn. You think your cause is noble, that your special. But in the end your nothing but a puppet!"

Before Machina could respond everyone saw a strong light, and Caius saw Nine was casting her mass warp spell. He then glanced at Machina and casually grasped him by the neck." While I wanted to show you all your place, it seems the others want to save that for later. Still boy, if you want to see how wrong your ideas are I'll be happy to take you back with me. Noel, no matter how many allies you gather, its impossible for you to win. After all, your fighting for a lie."

Caius unleashed a few more energy blasts to keep everyone back and jumped over to the others with Machina in tow. As he landed near Terumi the green haired villain laughed at seeing Machina struggle." Well, looks like we got a few punks coming along for the ride eh? I'm sure I'll be able to spin a few side protects out of that. What about you Swan? Not getting any second thoughts, are you?"

Stella saw Noctis, Ardyn, and others looking at her before she glanced at the subdued Shiva, and then glanced at Noctis before her stance hardened." My stance is clear, now that I been awakened I only want to see the door to the truth open."

"Well then get ready for some warping girl, I got a few ideas to make sure the party is a blast!" Terumi threw out eagerly. Madara just got closer before he cleared his throat." Controlling two Astral's is not easy, hurry up before your careless causes the situation to slip out of are grasp!"

As Terumi sneered a cold voice cut in with," Your already out of time clown!"

Ezan suddenly flash stepped in front of Madara to slash into him, and yet again his blade just phased through him. The masked man just titled his head before uttering," You're a sharp one, but no matter how sharp your blade is it can't cut, huh?"

Madara was cut off as Ezan had his own Mangekyō Sharingan form." Can't I? Nice trick but after seeing your eye I realized, it was the way your own Sharingan was acting felt like how my own Kamui spell. What, did you think you're so special that the move was exclusive to you? I admit I did not think of using the spell that way, but your about to learn about how fast a learner I am!"

Terumi saw Madara looking panicked before he glanced at Nine and his evil grin widened." Nice try man, but your out of time! Don't worry, we are going to settle things real soon so sit back and feel free to reflect on how many bad choices you all made in your sad lives while you can!"

Magical pentagrams formed over everyone Nine targeted, and as Noctis saw Stella and Ardyn glow Ardyn tipped his hat." The moment of truth is fast approaching dear Noct. If you want to not let everyone who believed in you down, then come after me to the capital, well, the current fused capitals of Ingram and Gralea, and just try and retake your precious crystal. If your not the True King Noctis, then you will suffer greatly for failing to live up to your expectations. Cruel maybe, but trust me, victory only comes to those who can handle the truth! Good luck with that."

Noctis grimaced and tried to charge at Ardyn, but at that point there was a flash of light. When it faded Ardyn, Nine, Madara, Terumi, Caius, and everyone on their side that was not defeated, even their Leviathan was gone. Ezan glanced around to make sure he did not sense any hostile energies in the area before he grasped his blade tightly." Damn it, the mission was unable to be completed."

Noctis yelled out in frustration before he punched the ground and glanced at the Ring Shiva gave him." Damn it, Luna, how the hell did this happen?"

Noctis's trio of loyal teammates ran up before Ignis uttered,"Noct, are you ok?"

The prince gave his friend a wary look before crying out a bitter,"Do I look ok? Not only did I lose Luna, but they brainwashed her into thinking she's some servant named Stella! And Gentiana, I lost her to!"

Rem looked around tensely before blurting out," They took Machina away with them to!"

Prompto looked on in confusion before adding," So, what happens now? I guess, we are alive at least?"

Gladiolus glared at his comrade before answering with a sour," For now, for what its worth. For all the enemies we took down all the important once seem to get away!"

Ezan sighed before he put his sword back in his stealth." Calm yourselves. I'll be the first to admit things have not gone ideal but it's not the worst-case situation. They ran because they fear us. Heh, and I have not even show my full power yet. They can, and will be stopped. All that remains is figuring out the best way to do that properly."

Noctis paused, and as he looked conflicted Gladiolus clenched his teeth before he got right in front of the Prince's face. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

His longtime friend flinched before throwing out a sour," What?"

"You need to grow up and get over it!"

"I am over it! I've been here fighting eh?"

"Don't waste time acting like you can hide from me! You been doing this half assed from the start, and been dragging your feet! If you're not too busy moping around you should look around and realized people have been dying!"

As Gladiolus grasped Noctis by the arm his friend seethed out a bitter," Let go of me, now!"

Gladiolus just grasped the prince's hand harder a she saw the ring." How's that ring fit yah? You'd rather carry it around then wear it? So many people gave up their lives so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself! "

"You think I don't know that?"

"You don't! You think you can just keep using your dad's death as an excuse? _My_ dad died to defend the king, as did most of the Kingsglave, and so many other people died because they thought your life was worth it! You think you're a king, but you're a coward!"

Noctis's anger flared as he pushed the taller man back and seethed out," Shut up!"

Prompto winced at seeing his two friends and went to try and break them up but Gladiolus just pushed him back dismissively, causing Noctis to growl out a bitter," I get it alright? I know I'm not what everyone expected, that I failed to live up to the hype! I get it! But now that we have strong allies it does not have to all fall on me!"

"God damn it, so you just want to let someone else fight for you again? Even if they do beat all the enemies for us, when we return everyone will be stuck with a lazy King! Is that what you want, to just depend on everyone else?"

" No, not like that."

"Then get a grip! Pull your head out of your ass already! I hate that sneaky bastard as much as you, but I hate to admit it but he has one point, and that's you have to be the True King! Even if Luna's the enemy now, you have to kill her to if that's what it takes!"

Ezan saw how tense Noctis looked and just sighed." Enough, your words are true but hammering it in won't help him reach his destiny any faster. Trust me, sometimes pushing to hard can backfire, and without a doubt we do _not_ have time for any drama linked to mental breakdowns."

Gladiolus was caught of guard by the sliver haired man's bluntness before Aeris arrived and giggled." Aw, you really have gotten wiser from experience Ezan. Guys don't lose hope, it looks bad but we recovered from even darker times. We just got to be careful about this."

Cloud nodded as he looked at just how destroyed Altissia was by the battle's end before he winced. "Indeed, we have to know just what we are getting into. We, can't afford to be surprised by their tricks or we might not be lucky enough to survive."

Aeris winced as she remember how much Cloud went through because of Terumi's magic and sighed. Zidane then strolled over before he shrugged." I hear yah Cloud but if we wait to long we just might run out of time! Sounds like they either want to get enough energy to unleash a mega death laser or cast some other mega death spell or something so we just got to figure out the right way to dodge eh?"

As Zidane saw the Enji around him look conflicted Kakashi landed over before he cleared his throat." Not quite, I got an idea on what they are up to. The jester Tobi calls himself Madara Uchiha, and his "Eye of the Moon" plan that he's plotting with the others revolves around the Infinite Tsukuyomi Jutsu. For those not aware, it would involve a Jutsu that would trap everyone in a never ending genjutsu or illusion."

Ezan eyed Kakashi carefully before he shrugged." I have experience with the normal Tsukuyomi spell. Its powerful but only works on one person at a time. You said the masked man was Madara? He has his tricks but he hardly seems like he has the power to bind everyone on multiple planets in this spell."

"I think that's where the astral's come in, if they are anything like the mystical beasts I'm familiar with are enemies plan to use their energy as the fuel. I don't know the details, I just know they have more than talk up their sleeves."

Ace and most of the other members of Squad Zero walked up before the magical card user cut in with a sharp," One way or another we have to at least try and save Machina! Let's just launch an attack on the capital! One way or another, we have to end this!"

Noel winced before adding," I want to save Yeul to, but since the capitals merged you all said it would be a death sentence to attack since they would blow us away with those _Ultima Bombs_ right?"

As everyone looked conflicted a shrew female voice cut in with a sassy,"That's true boy, but you can still get in if you're on the right side, or at least can fool them to think you are."

Everyone glanced to the right to see Aranea walk up with Fang and Freya surrounding her. The Dragoon mercenary just threw everyone a casual wave." Like I told the ladies here, I'll switch sides and tell you the way in, if the price is right. Don't take it personal but its not cheap to betray an employer eh?"

The Enji looked at each other before Squall walked up." We can talk about the cost, but no matter what your only getting paid after we won this battle understood? Telling us all you know about their plan _might_ encourage us to give you a bonus."

"Don't be pushy, I don't have all the answers but I'll tell you what I know. I don't have any idea what the guys from other worlds were planning. They were all creepy and weird, the chancellor only worked with them out of needing to put together a plan that could get him to win Battle-World that the Emperor was on board with."

Cloud eyed the mercenary intently and saw she seemed sincere before he shrugged." Let us know of any divisions you were aware of. This is not like the Zannacross Empire, with the Beyonder taking a hands off approach there is no over all leader to bind them, just shared self-interests that can change from moment to moment. With any luck at least, some of them will take each other out, though we can't depend on it."

Zidane then yawned as he saw the Neo-Highwind approaching." Well, I'll leave the planning for you guys. Long as we are not about to warp over in ten seconds I'm going to eat lunch and take a nap before we fight again. Ugh…why can't bad guys ever just talk things over? Well, guess that's what happened with Kuja but something tells me most of theses guys won't be that agreeable."

The tailed Enji saw Noctis, Squad Zero and his comrades all planning and shrugged before he went off he did not realize his current enemies had less " team spirit" then he realized.

* * *

After the warp spell the group of villains quickly entered a throne room. Sitting on that throne was an elderly man with silver hair and blue eyes. He wore decorative, gold armor over a white dress shirt. He wore a black robe lined with silver buttons that has a goldenrod trim at the bottom.

Over this he wore a white robe that had a large collar and red trim. He has black boots, black fingerless gloves and silver forearm armor.

The man saw Ardyn, Terumi, Madara, Caius, Cid Aulstyne, Stella, and a haggard Qator and Ravus enter the room. The regal man saw Stella and raised an eyebrow." Ardyn…you assured me the next time you returned to _Zegnautus Keep_ that the oracle will be dead! What is this? Did she awaken a power we were not aware of?"

Ardyn chuckled as he gave a mocking bow." It is a power you were not aware of, but I assure you this enhances our plan, Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt. Luna, has awakened to her _true_ self."

Ravus looked at his sister's new state for the first time and had his jaw drop in shock." Sister, what happened to you? What, did they do to you? This was not part of the plan!"

Silence!" Iedolas snapped out." Failures have _no_ right to talk in front of me that way! What of the Hydraen's power? What of my precious ring?"

Ravus grasped his metal arm tightly before he shot back," I could not do much when rubble fell on me when the battle took a turn my so-called allies did not warn me about!"

"Don't try and hide your lies! This is all an attempt to get revenge for your inferior nation! Do you really think I will believe that the oracle will had a change of heart?"

Stella just flashed a pleasant smile." I assure you my aims now match yours Emperor. I seen the truth, and am devoted to seeing the lies be eradicated."

"If that's so why did you let that upstart have the Ring? That's the only way the crystal will truly be mine!"

"Emperor, we tried and tried but my personal experience proved the ring will only respond to its rightful master! Only Noctis can use it, to purge our star from its scourge."

"No, your just to weak Ravus!" Iedolas yelled out as a dark aura formed around him" The crystal, _all_ crystals are mine! I am the one true king! Not just of Eos, but of the universe! You are a puppet of your weakness, I can't even remember why I thought you would have any use to me!"

Ravus took out his sword before Stella got in front of him. He paused as she put her hand on him." Its ok brother, I promise you this is really me. I just remembered the truth, and you can to. We can get the justice that fate has been trying to deny us at last. Come now, let us get what we deserve together."

Ravus paused, and as distracted as he was he was unable to see Ardyn put his hand on his arm. As soon as he did a wave of dark lighting surged through him as the white-haired man yelled out," No, why after spending so much time to get me to see the light do you trick me now sister!?"

Ardyn just snickered before he leaned forward." Spare me your sycophancy. I indulged your false heroism _for_ far to long. I over looked your stupidly long enough." Ravus yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, and as he did Ardyn grasped him by the face and swerved him around to look him right in the eye." You tried being the savior in my stead, but it wasn't enough. The Crystal chose _me_ , not you. Rejection hurts does it not? Ravus Nox Fleuret you been so obsessed with having the spotlight but its time your forced to accept what role you _truly_ have in this game."

Ravus turned to Stella, who just smiled somberly." Let it go brother, you will be at peace when your free of the burden of lies."

The Black Swan's brother coughed up blood before he collapsed. As dark mist started to rise out of him Iedolas just laughed madly as he stood up." Yes, yes, everyone will be devoured by my wrath! May all there is be bound to my genius!"

Terumi saw the Emperor did not seem to even notice what happened to Ravus before he raised an eyebrow." Are royal highness seems to have checked out eh?"

Madara eyed the dark energy seeping out of the Emperor carefully before he nodded." That Starscourge from your part of the world seems to have infected your Emperor deeply. He does seem on the verge of entering its final stage."

Ardyn shrugged as he walked up." That's fine, his role's all but finished. We are swiftly entering the stage were their will be no need for even the _lightest_ form of politics."

Cid chuckled as he saw the Emperor get more and more crazed." I did the same and subjected the Militesi Emperor to subjugate the White Tiger Crystal and thus enslave its l'Cie. Tsc…when the moment counts those who are deluded should _not_ be giving commands."

Terumi eyed Madara, Ardyn, and Caius shrewdly before he smirked." Well guess the moment's coming to see who's all talk eh chums? Those punks have some spunk in them, but they will all scream in terror when they realize who the losers are eh? Heh, that's right, no time for any more maggots to stick around. Well, shawl we get started? Time's up losers, time for all you nobodies to get into the _cauldron_!"

The throne room showed the moon was blood red outside, and Nine suddenly casted a spell before people all over the merged capital started screaming in pain before the Starscourge caused many of them to turn into monsters and demons.

Terumi glanced at the monitors showing all the people screaming before he looked wild." Oh yah, this is a party all right! Scream maggots, because this really is the end of the line for all of you!"

Madara glanced at the moon before he nodded." At last…the Uchiha will have their rightful place in existence, and the flaw in existence that wronged us will be at last, corrected."

Ardyn chuckled darkly before he walked forward and casually put his foot on the still screaming face of Ravus. "Yes, all these blithering worthless fools are far pass for a reality check for every last one of them.

We all at least have _one_ thing in common, we are scorned for the sake of the very so unworthy masses. But no more, very single being who got happiness they did not deserve because of my, of our injustice, will at _last_ get what they deserve! Yes, everyone will at last feel my rage and despair! Only then, will my revenge on the existence that wronged me be realized! So let the battle to decide the True King of all begin!"

 **Authors Notes:** I know this was a very intense battle chapter with lots going on so let me try and clear things up as much as I can. Hisoka is a very messed up villain from the Hunter X Hunter anime/ Manga, I mostly wanted to see him get owned so I threw him in.

 _Esdeath_ is also someone one form Final Fantasy but a main villain from the Akame Ga Kill anime series and figured she would be fun to thrown in.

 _Shin_ and his clones are from the Naruto series, but they are from the short after the series ended, they are also in the Borato anime. Cannon wise they are not with " Madara" but I figured they would fit well here, and they were just as crazy in their as well. As for Madara well, if you don't know about him I won't spoil it for the rest of the arc.

Also, my twist was that at least in this reality/ segment of Battle-World Naruto and Sasuke killed each other along with Sakura. Eh, I liked Kakashi more then any of them, the Borato series showed Naruto was all talk with his dreams lol.

Nine is another villain from Blazblue, though she's only playable in the last one of the Ranga story line, Central Fiction, I know its a full hand already so to speak but I figured I could make use of her as well.

Ah lastly, Hazama/ Termui's new power was not from his own games but a power from one of the Sternritter villains in Bleach, _Äs Nödt,_ one of the quincy villains in the final arc of Bleach who and a member of the Wandenrich with the designation "F" - "The Fear". It was a cool power that I felt was underused in Bleach itself so I figured I get some use of it lol _.  
_

I know it seems like I rushed the Emperor and Ravus but...honestly, its only a little less time then the time they had in Final Fantasy 15 with how much or a broken mess that game's been, sigh, I think its been a decade since Square's been able to finish a plot that did not rush things sadly.

Well, hope the craziness was fun and not just a mess lol, hope you liked it enough for a review and till next time have a good one.


	24. Chapter 224:Wrath of the Scorned!

_**Chapter 224: Weathering The Scornful Outbursts of the Chronophantasma**_

After the Enji regrouped and healed from their injuries they went back to the Neo-Highwind to contact Cor and Kurasame and debrief them. While Luna's unexpected transformation to Stella disturbed them, Battle-World being as unstable as it is they knew to expect nasty surprises.

After hearing what everyone had to say, Cor rubbed his head before he looked at Noctis across the Hologram and took a deep breath."Well, we knew there would be a showdown down the road. Still...I admit we expected it to take place a little later. That being said, we have more allies then when we started so it evens out. Just have to plan this as best as we can."

Cloud saw Noctis, Rem, and their comrades all look on edge before he crossed his arms." You have a plan for an attack on the capital already? We successfully raided some extremely heavily fortified places in the past, but I admit we had more of us at that point of time. We were already told that the Ultima Bombs were rather high on the threat scale."

"Unless you can casually shrug off blasts that eradicated entire nations then those bombs are a problem. "Cor threw out dryly." And that was _before_ they brought allies from other worlds with them. That being said, we do have contacts that have been opening a path for the coming assault.

A man known as the Black Gale from his world, the powerful swordsmen Kagura Mutsuki has been rallying people to prepare for his assault. He has powerful warriors from other worlds from a Beacon Academy like Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, at his side, though they were not enough to succeed on their own.

In addition, we have reached out to _Claes Celestia Misca Sancest_ , ambassador to Queen Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio of the Kingdom of Concordia and is an elite knight of the Akatoki, the elite warriors of Concordia. Concordia did have an alliance with Ardyn and Cid, but after Celestia found out that Queen Andoria was truly murdered by Cid Aulstyne she was willing to help us sneak in to have her revenge. So, we have a passable plan, all that's left is if you can all go through with it."

"I'm good once we got the game plan set man!" Zidane threw out chipperly." Just one thing though, is there anything to this besides taking down bad guys? Just want to make sure to know how much I can cut loose."

Ignis cleared his throat before he walked up." I gather you all have some rather impressive power but if entirely possible please don't just blow up the capital. At the very least not till we retrieve are nation's crystal. Lucis has been devastated as it is, we need to bring it back for are people to have _any_ hope of recovery."

Ezan glanced at Squall before he cleared his throat." We will try and do what we can, but with no due respect, the fate of everyone's worlds hangs in the balance. If push comes to shove, we will do what we must. It would seem preventing this Infinite Tsukuyomi takes priority. All we seem to know is that it involves this worlds summon spirits."

"I think I know a bit more to it." Kakashi stated warily." Most of all I know how to stop it. The man you all encountered with the Sharingan is key. If we take him out the others won't be able to cast the Jutsu. I don't know what he called himself to you all but I'm rather sure his jester like personally is a façade and he's _really_ Madara Uchiha."

Ezan eyed the fellow man with the Sharingan carefully as he moved closer." Those Shin clones did rant quite a lot about Madara. But are you sure that he is in fact the legendary Uchiha? I never met him before, but I fought him in simulations. In those instances, he had longer hair, and vastly different powers. I only seen one man who had the power to phase through attacks like he was a ghost, and this seems different than that."

"It's complex but it's not an invincible power." Kakashi uttered." I only figured out the details recently myself but I'll try and explain it as best as I can. You seen the Kamui skill in action before?"

"My Sharingan has the power to cast it myself." Ezan answered frankly." I figured it just made things disappear like it was a miniature black hole."

"That so? Well not quite. Kamui serves as a gateway to another dimensional space, which he can move all or parts of his body between at will. This grants Madara two distinct abilities: teleportation and what is best described as "intangibility". For teleportation, he absorbs himself through his right eye into the special dimension, and from there he can travel instantly.

His intangibility is a more specialized application of the teleportation, where he sends only parts of his body to the other dimension so that he can pass through objects or, more often, objects can pass through him. After testing it myself, I wager he can only make himself continuously intangible for about five minutes.

Because the two aspects of the technique are connected he _can't_ use both at the same time; if he wants to teleport he can't be intangible, leaving him open to attack, and if he wants to be intangible he can't teleport, preventing him from escaping so long as he remains on the defensive."

Squall took in what the Hidden Leaf Ninja said before he crossed his arms." Alright, based on what you said it seems even if we encounter this guy and you or Ezan are not around it's not impossible to defeat him, just tricky. Just have to counterattack the precise moment he strikes. Eh, not too bad if you know what you're looking for."

"Don't think it's that easy." Kakashi threw in warily." Madara lives up to his reputation, his power is vast, but his cunning is what's most deadly of all. Trust me, if you are careless for a second around him it can cost you everything."

Cloud eyed the man with the mask carefully as he walked forward." Sounds like you have personal experience on the matter. Don't mean to pry but if you have a personal link to this Madara I'd prefer not to get left in the dark if it might affect the mission."

"Heh…your sharp even without a Sharingan eh Strife? Well, no point in denying it. I won't deny I have a grudge, it's because of him that my teammates are all dead."

As everyone expressed various levels of shock Kakashi grasped his fist tightly." I was the leader of Team Seven. My teammates were Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Another Uchiha?" Ezan threw out as the others looked shocked." One of the last, and at the time I thought he was the last. Sasuke was a true genius, but he could not let go of his obsession with revenge. You see, Sasuke's entire family was massacred by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke was spared by Itachi, and devoted his entire life for revenge. He finally gained that revenge in this Battle-World.

But while Sasuke thought it would at last bring him peace, it only caused his hatred to spiral out of control. That's because I later found out that Madara appeared after Sasuke at last killed Itachi, and revealed that Itachi did not kill his family out of insanity or cruel selfishness, but to protect Sasuke. In the end, Itachi made a choice to kill his family and obey the higher ups in the Hidden Leaf so that Sasuke could live.

Finding out everything was a lie drove him mad. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend, or at least he thought he was. Naruto was an orphan like Sasuke, so he had a, distorted relationship with Sasuke. Sasuke did not value the friendship he had with Naruto nearly as much, and tried to kill him. Sakura, loved Sasuke.

Despite how badly he treated her, she always thought she could win him over. I should have tried harder to have her wake up to how he viewed her, but I did not think it would escalate as bad as it did.

But it did, and suddenly Sakura died taking a blow for Sasuke, and Naruto and Sasuke both got so furious that they killed each other right as I arrived."

Noctis saw how casual Kakashi was about the explanation before he raised a eyebrow." Damn Kakashi that's messed up. I was already depressed about my father dying and I was not even their when it happened."

"Well, guess I'm just not the kind of guy who falls apart easily Prince." Kakashi uttered." Plus, I admit, I grew up seeing trauma again and again. My father was a respected Ninja with the title of White Fang. But he made a bad call that caused the mission to be botched horribly. He felt so much shame that he took his own life. I also lost both of my original teammates, Rin, and _Obito Uchiha_. A Ninja _has_ to be able to deal with loss if he's able to survive.

That being said, not about to let someone that killed my friends get away with it. I was not able to save my teammates, so for their sake, I'll do whatever it takes to avenge them no matter how insane this Battle World gets."

Cloud eyed Kakashi carefully before he nodded."I know what it's like to lose a close friend, and to have someone take something dear to you away. I know what it's like to try and live up to that friend's legacy and inherent their pride.

And I also know it can make one emotional so, you will need back up since I also know someone should not go through that alone."

Kakashi saw Aeris and some of the others smile before he nodded."Thanks, I won't do anything to jeopardize the mission but if I see an opening I sure as hell will take it, it's the least I can do. After all, ninja who break the rules are trash, and yet those who don't help their friends are lower than trash."

Cloud, Gladiolus, and some of the others nodded before Ace just sighed."Ugh…with how traumatic regrets can be sometimes I really am glad I don't remember my friends, its stressful enough as it is."

Aries looked at the card using member of Class Zero with sorrow as she walked up."You don't remember? That's horrible! Did you get hit in the head! I can heal really well so let me try and fix it! I would feel horrible if everyone forgot me when I died, it's because they remembered who I was that I came back!"

The various members of Class Zero gave each other uneasy looks before Queen patted Rem on the shoulder and walked up." It's not quite like that, are teacher Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia has the Crystals, our Vermilion Bird Crystal erase the memories we have of someone after they die. We all have, phantoma, the life energy or "souls" of all of us, cleansed after each loss. It, lessons the pain, helps us focus on our jobs as l'Cie."

Lighting eyed Rem and Queen intently before she and Fang nodded to each other."So your feelings are purged so you can be good little pawns? No offense but I don't trust your superiors that much.

Chalk it down to personal experience but, they seem to be rather callous about lives. That Caius guy seemed to have a grudge against Etro. What's his story kid? You immortal like him?"

Noel grimaced as he slouched on his seat. "I'm not like him in many ways thankfully. I was the second to last child to be born in the Farseer tribe. After my parents died, I was raised by my grandmother.

One of my earliest memories was when I turned three, the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul was born and Caius Ballad arrived in the village. My grandmother explained Caius is the seeress's Guardian and that Yeul lives away from people, so they would not use her power of foresight for evil, although Caius permitted Yeul to stay in the village and live a normal life.

I had three friends: a boy named Yanny, Yanny's cousin Rigo, and a girl named Natarle. One day, while Yanny and I were playing with Yeul, they were attacked by a Strigoi and saved by Caius, inspiring me to aspire to become strong like him. Despite him not being friendly, I became his student to become the new Guardian for Yeul.

A day before Yeul's birthday, Yanny went hunting alone and never came back. Rigo already died from recklessly trying to stop an Adamantoise on his own. Then my grandmother died, so Yeul and I lived with Natarle's family, but soon after that, all the village adults passed away, Natarle got sick and died as well, leaving me, Yeul and Caius the only ones left.

After single-handedly killing a Behemoth, Caius at last accepted that I was to be strong enough become Yeul's Guardian. But, then I learned I had to kill Caius to succeed him as per ancient Farseer tradition, I refused to go through with it, after all there was only three people left alive right?

I wanted to take Yeul on a journey to find other people, so she would not be lonely anymore, but Caius said it was a futile dream. He defeated me easily and left, saying he was going to change destiny even if it meant shattering time and fate itself.

I went after him, and I saw a light, and that's how I ended up in this Battle-World. Lighting, right? I can understand how you might be wary of higher powers, but my faith was the only thing that kept me alive! Caius, was never what you call chatty, but he often spoke about everyone being part of Etro's wheel. Only the day he left did I realize just how bitter he truly was."

Squall sighed as he looked at the sky. "That Ardyn guy was not very chatty but he _did_ seem to have a hell of a grudge about something. After a while you can tell the type that hold grudges and he sure had a big one. Does seem like all our enemies have some sort of grudge."

Ezan just sighed as he walked forward." Our enemies often seem to do. But being wronged is no excuse for letting murderous tendencies run rampant. In the end, one is justified to feel wronged, but letting that control them just makes them weak. And such weak-willed enemies will be cut down."

Aeris giggled at the sliver haired man's determination before she winked." Got that right dear. I always want to help those who are struggling with the darkness in their hearts. But…if they don't want any help and just want to make others suffer then, I'll do what I have to make sure the suffering does not spread. So then…since their seemed to be a lot of guys wanting to spread a lot of suffering guess we better get a move on then eh?"

Cor nodded on the other end of the line before he looked at the others in his room." I'll have Kurasame and the others get into position soon. Noctis, no matter what happens, stay strong. I know it's a heavy burden, but it's one you must hold all the same, for the fate of everything, for the memory of your father."

As Cor's image faded Noctis looked at the ring of Lucius tightly." I'll do all I can. Tsc…I always wanted to see Gralea growing up but now looks like I'll be too busy to sight-see."

Prompto chuckled as he looked at the photos he had been taking since his trip with his friends started." Let's not go to fast if we can help it man! Want to at least see if the capital's food lives up to its reputation, I always wanted to try at least _one_ Gralea hotdog!"

Gladiolus slapped his smaller comrade on the shoulder before growling out,"This is the battle for our lives Prompto! Waste time on worthless things like that and you will be dead before you can blink!"

As the blond-haired man grimaced another male with uniquely styled spiky blond hair and blue eyes walked up. He wore a black vest with a red decor along the zipper, a black beater, baggy denim shorts, and black and red tennis shoes. The man through a playful smile before he patted Prompto on the back. "Hey man chill out! Hotdogs are great no matter where they are from long as they an't poison or something! Fighting's important but got to eat to live right?"

Squall saw the two blond men laughing before he rolled his eyes." Zell what are you doing up here? I thought I told you to check the engines?"

"Ease up Squall, Prompto's and me are tight so just taught him a few martial arts moves he could learn in a pinch!"

"Ugh…you guys really are too much alike. There won't be any second chances in a battle like this, just eat before we land got it?"

Ezan nodded as he looked at the radar." Our enemies have shown they will do whatever it takes to win. I'm mostly sure I'm stronger then all of them combined but even so, with how unstable this arena of a world is, and how fanatical most of them seemed, just expect the unexpected."

Everyone heard the engines get louder before Cid chuckled." Well unless you want to puke for now expect to buckle up because we are taking off! Hopefully you guys won't have to jump off parachutes like in Midgar, but it all depends on how much of a welcoming party they throw for us! Heh…no matter what they throw they don't have what it takes to knock this bird out of the sky! Even if it's a god shooting at me, I'm going to get the job done!"

Everyone braced themselves as Cid have the Neo-Highwind move at full speed to head to their destination. As Noctis, Rem, Noel, and the others wondered if those that they cared about were ok in the enemy's lair, they did not realize the extent of their enemies plotting.

* * *

Caius was not lying to Machina when he said he would show him the truth, and at the moment the grim immortal warrior had dragged the member of Class Zero to an underground chamber with a giant grey sphere machine that had a giant crystal in its center.

There were other crystals in other sections of the room, but the one in the center was the Lucis Crystal, the one that use to be Noctis's birthright before the Empire destroyed everything he cared for to steal it.

Caius saw Machina emerge after contacting the crystal before he crossed his arms."What now boy? Will you still cling to your delusions?"

Machina was motionless before he grasped his fist tightly and his aura blazed out before his uniform turned white. "I'm _not_ going to die as a cog for the crystal. If I must choose what's important to me, I'll fight for my _true_ freedom!"

"Your wiser than your comrades. However, you realize that this choice will put you into conflict with them yes? They won't be so understanding about your choice."

"Rem's the only one I care about, the rest of them just saw me as another cog in their machine! If I die, they will forget I even existed! Me and Rem joined Class Zero because it was the only thing we could think of to be strong enough to survive. But that damn commandant and that quack Arecia both see us as nothing but tools! I'll make a new world for Rem and me, and I won't let anyone get in my way!"

Before Caius could respond the noise of clapping could be heard before Ardyn, with Terumi and Nine behind him walked down into the chamber. The red-haired man saw how eager Machina looked before his grin widened." I know that look, it's the look I got when I got my own bitter taste of the truth. I can see in your eyes your rage is unique. Always nice to have chaps that are not stubborn about things like that. Good to see you were not a fool, it will help smooth things over for the next act."

Terumi, now back with his yellow cape just chuckled as he looked at the recent member of Class Zero carefully." Just don't choke when the moment of truth hits boy. We don't want any bugs messing things up you hear? I'm sure they are preparing to crash the party any moment now, and are going to try and catch us with our pants down so to speak.

Tsc…I'm sure they think if they reach out to the other local maggots and the weak links in are chain that they will get the jump on us. Course, when you don't trust nobody no one can betray you so the jokes on them! Heh…who wants to bet that sap of a Prince _still_ only got eyes on his former fiancé?

I'm glad Stella took to Nine's ritual so well, maybe it's because she's one of those Black Swans or because her hate is legit but she's going to be a better Murakumo Unit then Tsubaki! Heh, if the Prince thinks he can pull off some romantic ending then he's setting itself up for this to be a tragedy! Course…more like a comedy to me with how pathetic this all is!"

Ardyn narrowed his eyes and was about to say something before another voice uttered a cold," Yes…all of these fools will learn the hard way how powerless love really is. There is no hope, no light, only despair!"

Everyone glanced to the right to see Madara enter the chamber, with a changed attire. He now was dressed in attire that includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wore a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and had the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wore a simple, light-purple obi and a belt.

Strapped to his back is a gunbai war fan that was purple with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that runs up his right sleeve. Everyone saw he now had a new mask on, a white mask with a purple tint that covered the entire upper half of his head.

Madara had both of his Sharingan eyes blaze red as he walked forward." The time for talk is over, the time for ideas is over. All that remains, is to show who's will is superior, and my eyes are burning to show all of Battle-World the superior power of the Uchiha!"

Terumi just snickered as he eyed the masked man carefully." Dropping the fool act and going full killer mode eh buddy? Works for me, I'm looking forward to seeing maximum carnage for the party! Still, if the act's done what's with the mask? Don't you want everyone to see the true elite Uchiha rage in action and all?"

Madara saw the green haired man was eyeing him curiously before he grasped his fist tightly." I _long_ since discarded trivial things, its only practical to protect my head in the battle to come."

"I'm all for tactics and all but can't you just ghost through attacks anyway? Those Shin guys were ranting about how Madara Uchiha is invincible and all that."

"And most of them have been dead because of their foolishness. That sliver haired man and Kakashi both have the means to counteract my Jutsu. I don't have to explain myself to you, if you're in the way of my plan then your."

Before the masked man could finish an intercom cut in before Cid Aulstyne vie the intercom threw out a brisk." The sensors indicate the Prince's new allies are fast approaching the capital on their airship. Gentlemen, it's time to show just how serious you all are to bring about the new age!"

Terumi saw Madara was still looking at him before he shrugged." Guess now's not the time to sweat the small stuff eh dude? Eh its cool man, I'm a cautious fella myself so I'm all about taking precautions. I don't care if you dress up as a banana and scream its peanut butter jelly time as long as you get the job done. Well now guys guess it's the moment of truth eh? Trophy goes to who gets the most creative kill!"

The green haired man saw his comrades go off with either stoic nods or wry grins, and as Madara left the area Terumi went over to Nine." Come with me Nine, I got a few things I want to get to the bottom of. I know none of us are being _completely_ honest with each other here, but Madara's a little _to_ defensive for my tastes.

You know when that _Kabuto Yakushi_ was ranting about him not being strong enough to be the true Madara I thought he was just moaning, but maybe he was on to something. Let's check the man's den eh? Got a few projects that would be fun to kick off, and at this stage of the game not going to let _anyone_ screw me over.

Heh…I admit that I underestimated that hippy, but she and all the others won't make a fool out of me twice. You're not the only one that's got fancy armor girl, I was hoping to save my cards till the final round, but we will just see how things go. Heh…no matter what, not going to let all these saps be the winner.

All you morons that never shut up about justice and all that are going to be terrified when they realize what matters in the end. It's going to be a blast, so let's get going Nine. I have to make this party even more hardcore then the last or I won't live up to my reputation!"

Nine, thanks to the obedience spell that was installed into her at the start of Battle-World, merely nodded in response before the two went off.

* * *

As the various villains prepared to unleash their plot the hero's tried to run into their "reception" as best as they could. Rather than just fly in and risk getting bombarded out of the sky Cid dropped his comrades off where Cor's allies were, in a tunnel that led to the capital. Cloud, Ezan, and all the others were on full alert as they entered the meeting point, a generator in a subway station where all the remaining cities were linked up.

They saw a heavyset young man with brown hair in a ponytail, a chin beard, and blue eyes. He sported a pair of cornrows on the left side of his head that connected to a braid. As he saw Noctis he got excited." Wow, you really made it eh Prince? I'm Libertus Ostium, one of the few Kingsglave survivors! I was worried but you came just in time!"

Just as the Enji and their comrades wondered if they were set up a coy male voice broke the silence," Right on time eh? Good, this party really can't be held back."

Everyone went for the weapons as a man walked out in between the terminals. He was a rather tall, broad chested, young man. He wore a white, robe-like shirt with long sleeves that is open just above his abdomen; two black belts are fastened on the sleeves. He wore wrist wraps that covered his palm to his elbow, two metal cuffs sit above the wraps on his wrists.

On the lower half of his shirt, two brown belts were fashioned, below this, a large and loose brown belt hangs, it has a huge golden buckle. Over his shirt, he wore a large, black cape that was separated into three individual cloves.

The interior of the cape was a deep crimson red, while the exterior is decorated with a golden insignia on the outer cloves; the cape is held onto his body via a light brown strap. He wore plain black pants and light brown shoes with metal toe-caps. In the man's right hand was a black and red zweihander blade that was even bigger then Cloud's sword. The man casually tapped his shoulder with it before Kakashi chuckled." I see your as casual as ever Kagura. Well, I suppose that does project confidence. In any case glad you're alright."

"Same to you Kakashi." Kagura threw out casually." Glad you made it, was hoping to have a drink with yah when this was over. So, these are the new comers that helped you and the prince eh? Well they seem like they seem like a rad group alright if they made it this far."

Ezan cleared his throat before he cut in." We don't have time for small talk at the moment. Is the operation ready to go "Black Gale"?"

Kagura saw how intense Ezan was before he laughed." Your all revved up to fight eh kid? Well don't worry the fighting's about to kick off and you will get your fill. Just in case any of you were snoozing off we managed to secure a train that will head into the capital. They will catch on, but if all goes well it will give us time to strike first blood. Thankfully, long as Celestia does not get cold feet there should be enough noise to keep them distracted."

"Sounds like the best we got. But running around is pointless unless we can get to the crystal! You have a way we can get to it?"

"Heh…ease up Prince Noctis or you will get a stroke before you can sit on the throne. We got a path figured out, it's not going to be easy but if all goes according to plan it should be doable. Speaking of things going according to plan how's that train coming Ruby?"

An women with black and red hair to her neck ran in from the other hallway. She sport a white high-neck décolletage blouse and a black and red skirt, along with an overbust corset. The women gave a friendly wave to everyone before throwing out a chipper," Hey everyone! Nice to meet yah! I'm Ruby Rose, _totally_ super elite hunter! I, oh awesome you guys have even cooler gear then they said! Where you buy it?"

Kagura just cleared his throat before Ruby winced and chuckled anxiously." Ah sorry got distracted Colonel. But yah the train's coming as planned. Guess we all better get ready eh?"

Kagura just slugged his sword into the sheath on his back as he turned around." Better hope you did not leave anything, its showdown time!"

As the group nodded Ruby just giggled as she walked up to Cloud." Seriously though where you get a sword like that? When this is over I want to know where I can buy something like that! Well, at least a scythe version of that! Hey if I save the world that should come with a bonus, right?"

As Cloud just raised an eyebrow another women's voice cut in with a sharp,"Don't pester the help now Ruby or you will get us all killed!"

The group saw three women run out where Ruby entered. The one that yelled at Ruby was a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. s a tan jacket that bared her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this was a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts.

She wore a brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana was tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completed her outfit.

To her left was a pale skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar.

To the right of the yellow haired woman was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguised her black cat ears. She wore purple eyeshadow in cat's eye style.

She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem was visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white.

On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

Ruby just winced at the yellow haired woman's glare before she threw out a defensive," Aw don't make me look bad in front of all the people Yang! Haha, here's my team, my sister Yang Xiao Long and my pals and teammates Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna! We are all kind of the coolest," Ezan repressed a sneer as he threw out a restrained," Since we are about to head into a decisive battle, I just need to know if you can be reliable teammates in the coming fight?"

Yang walked up and revealed her yellow gauntlets before she smirked." Got a hotshot here eh? I'm no medic, just show me what to punch to save my world and I'm on it!"

Kagura glanced at a clock before he cleared his throat," Guys at this point I just have to ask you to roll with it, our window of opportunity is seriously about to close here."

Ezan looked at Yang and her group before glancing at Noctis, Squall, and then Aeris before he just sighed." Fair enough, I worked with worst. Let the operation begin."

"Glad you're not being stubborn, we got some guys and gals risking their necks to pull this off."

Aeris winked before adding a playful," Well, it took him a while to not be rude, but we got him to a play nice after a few hoops."

Rem saw Ezan just look exasperated before his girlfriend giggled, and looked determined." Hang in their Machina, no matter what they do to you hang in there, we will save you in time! That's right, for you and Lady Caetuna both!"

Zidane raised an eyebrow before uttering," Wait which one of you is Lady Caetuna again? Sorry, nothing personal Rem just, a lot of new faces to remember today."

"No problem sir Zidane. She is the oldest living l'Cie in Orience, and the best summoner in our nation. She's risking everything to make sure this attack goes in our favor."

"That so eh? Well can't keep a lady going, let's roll guys!"

The group nodded before getting into the train that Kagura managed to acquire. The train slowed down just as he promised, and everyone braced themselves for another round of intense fighting.

* * *

As they did their comrades were already in the thick of the fighting, the division of forces Kurasame was leading as a diversion.

Just as the masked man led his forces to an opening near their destination, a woman walked forward. She had red wavy hair she kept pinned up but for her bangs and few locks of hair that frame her face. She wore a long earth-tone dress with elements of Dominion of Rubrum military gear, with a plate of armor covering her abdomen and lower rib-cage. She wore a red cape, and wields a red lacquered tanto accentuated with a small purse.

The women flicked said cape back as Kurasame saw her approach and bowed." Everything's ready Lady Caetuna, we only have a little bit of time to pull it off. "

Caetuna nodded before she looked at everyone." The time has come upon us. A Query for you. Do you, above all else, swear fealty to the _Vermilion Bird Crystal_ , and obey its will? "

Kurasame saw some of the soldiers looking tense before he bowed." Absolutely. All defenders of the Vermilion Bird standing on the battlefield have sworn the oath. For our nation's survival, _no_ price is too high."

"Very well. Then…let us now proceed with the reverence."

The I'Cie begun to shimmer with energy and as her eyes turned red, Kurasame barked out an assertive," Send your magical energy to Lady Caetuna!"

As dozens of people begun to pour their energy into her Caetuna uttered," Freed of the wedge, the gears start to turn. One…by one."

Red energy poured into her hand, and as those behind her started to fall to their knees Kurasame begun to breath heavily before he looked determined." Keep at it! Focus! Push everything you have!"

As the energy flow increased Caetuna just looked determined." Bearing the chains, forged by my acts, buried beneath the formless howl."

As the energy around her increased it was enough to be detected by the capital's sensors. At the moment Qator was trying to rally the troops when a soldier ran up." General, I'm picking up enormous magical energy from where the dominion forces were detected!"

"I'm aware of it." The general grit out." Everyone, the I'Cie is about to attack! It's their last stand, so if we can weather it, victory is ours!"

An Imperial Tribune nodded before he saluted." Unit Nine, Unit 11, move to the rear! All other units move forward!"

Qator looked at some of the monitors to see some of the citizens moan and turn to demons before his view hardened." We must hold it together, no matter how insane it gets, if we win, we will be victors in the new world! I'Cie, _you_ stay close to me till things calm down."

Machina, in his new white uniform just nodded in agreement. As airships begun to fly out to Caetuna Kurasame saw her looking calmly at the airships before he fell to his knees with exhaustion and pushed himself to squeeze any energy he could." Lady…Caetuna…Crystal…. guide…the dominion!"

Kurasame screamed in desperation, till he and those around him gave up every last drop of energy they had. As he and the others dropped dead Caetuna just closed her eyes." May I emerge…in the heavens…sounding the cry…of eternal torment. "

An explosion of energy blasted out of Caetuna, and just as the imperial forces were about to attack a massive red symbol appeared in the sky. Moments later a massive mechanical castle that also looked like a knight landed on the ground. The joint Niflheim and Militesi airships opened fire at once but their attacks did not even dent the massive new being. This being, the summon spirit of light Alexander had cannons form out of its massive shoulders before unleashing a barrage of holy blasts.

Terumi, Ardyn, and Madara walked to join Qator, and as Terumi saw Alexander unleash a holy blast powerful enough to split the clouds he saw buildings shatter and just snickered." Well now…talk about starting off with a bang eh? Nice try…but sending this toy will just speed things up once we snap it up and add it to the pile eh?"

Ardyn sighed before he lowered his fedora." Not quite. This Alexander is powerful yes, but this Verboten Eidolon is _not_ an Astral and thus not a native that's part of the " ingredients". And so…it's just a hindered to us."

"That so" Terumi grumbled out?" Then it's a tacky eye sour! So, want to draw straws to see who breaks it?"

A soldier then ran up to yell," General, eight dreadnaughts are destroyed, six wrecked, and seven report heavy damage! We already report over five hundred lost Magitek armors and over two hundred thousand ground troops lost!"

Terumi cracked his neck before Madara uttered,"This is just the bait, it would be wise to not give it to much attention."

Qator nodded before he looked at the troops." Ready the Ultima bomb, we will vaporize this Rubrum eyesore! Our allies will lead the first wave to prove their worth! Is Celestia still on line? Tell her to bombard the target enough to distract it!"

"We got her on line, but she insists on talking to you."

"She wastes time with questions at this point? Damn it, just get it over with!"

The group saw an women emerge on the monitor. She had gray hair and brown eyes, and wore turquoise lipstick. She had an elaborate headpiece with two large spirals with "tails" hanging down her back.

She wore a floor-length white kimono with turquoise embroidery detail. The white of the kimono faded into blue shades at the hem and at the ends of her sleeves. It was cinched at the waist with an obi.

The women gave a polite bow as she smirked." It appears you have ill tidings…You have orders general?"

"Of course I do! Time to prove this alliance is not a fraud Akatoki Warden! You and the other Akatoki knights are to engage that massive summon beast! We will hit it when its distracted."

"Very well, just one question. Is this the will of the Queen?"

"What the bloody hell does that matter now? She's dead! And you swore you would serve the current King to avenge her! I did, but then I fought out the King had lies, and that the ones that killed Andoria was _your_ master! You made a mockery of my nation, and now you must pay! As the Azure Dragon l'Cie I will do whatever it takes to fulfill my _final_ Focus!"

Celestial started to glow before a light blinded everyone. When the light faded in the place of the woman was her transformed state, a massive crystalline dragon with grey scale and red hair. Terumi saw Shinryu roar and fired a massive energy blast to destroy the transmission before he heard the explosion and just chuckled." Someone spoiled her eh? Damn, the punchline was going to be sweet on that one. Ah well, guess we got a lot of rats to crush at once eh?"

As the building quivered intensely Quator grasped the terminal to keep his footing." Take this seriously damn it! They were supposed to be our distraction and now, huh? No!"

A new monitor showed Shinryu charging right for Zegnautus Keep. But as the Dragon unleashed a powerful energy blast for the building flying above the city, a barrier emerged that was powerful enough to nullified it.

As Qator looked shocked Ardyn chuckled."Their rage can't reach us, this Keep is protected by the power of the Crystals. It does not matter if the Lucius Crystal's Divine Wall was meant to protect Insomnia, what Noctis prizes will be his undoing."

Qator looked uneasy at Ardyn before a stern voice cut in with," Don't lose your nerve now general, it's time to go on the offensive."

Cid Aulstyne walked down and as the General saluted him he uttered," The Gabriel has been fully repaired. Prepare to deploy. With my instructions, we will size victory at last despite their desperate antics."

Qator paused before he saw how sharp a look the imperial marshal looked before he saluted and went on his way. Cid saw him off and merely sneered." It's time to flush out the rats…once and for all."

Madara looked at the battle raging on before he narrowed his eyes." This is all a distraction; the main party thinks they can sneak in among all this."

"They we will let them think they fooled us till it's too late." Caius uttered as he drew his sword." First I'll show this woman the price for assuming taking the shape of a false dragon will be enough."

Caius, Madara and the others went off before Terumi looked at Ardyn and shrugged."Here we go again. Let's see how many heart breaks it takes to break them for good eh?"

* * *

As the villains resumed their villainy they were thankfully distracted enough for Ezan and his group to at last make it into the fusion of the two capitals, Militesi and Gralea. The train successfully landed in the train repair hanger, and as Ezan got out he quickly saw Zegnautus Keep in the center and saw Shinryu blasting at airships in the distance, as Alexander blasted even more further back." So, based on the data we were provided, that disk like building is the target?"

"Precisely," Ignis uttered as he looked around." The crystals should be there, and most of our enemies will be around as well. It all boils down to getting inside before they seal things up."

"If need be, we will just create an opening. There is not a moment to waste so let's go before, oh? Well, looks like this diversion brought us all even less time then you hoped."

The group braced themselves as dozens of soldiers with glowing red eyes ran up. Ezan saw the soldiers point their guns at him before he went for his sword." I'll give your enemy commander some credit. It takes quite a lot of charisma to get soldiers to run into their doom."

"Don't give the Emperor that _much_ credit." Gladiolus grit out." I don't know about the other guys, but most of the MTs are robots. Verstael Besithia loved his projects."

"So, _more_ battle droids eh?" Ezan uttered flatly as the Magitek troopers surrounded him." Seems about right."

Prompto winced as he saw the various weapons come out of some of the robotic grunts arms." Hey they may be mass produced but they can still be a pain if you're not careful dude! Guess we got to, huh?"

The Magitek troopers sparked after the blond man blinked, and a second later they all exploded. Prompto jumped back in shock as he saw Ezan casually put away his sword. The sliver haired warrior saw some around him look on in shock before he shrugged." What? We don't have time to waste on cannon folder, every instant we waste on them gives the enemy more time to pull off their goals so hurry before they realize how worthless the current wave of enemies is and send more stubborn pawns."

Noctis nodded but as he and the others prepared to move out they all heard monstrous roars. Ezan just sighed as he took out his blade once more, but as everyone got back into fighting stances everyone heard a women scream. The scream was not a battle cry but of terror, as everyone saw a random citizen stagger out.

Dark energy was seeping out of the woman's body, and as she saw the Enji her eyes widened in desperation." Please, please help me! The plague, it spread across the whole city! The emperor said we would be protected, but the crystal did _nothing_ to help us! My husband, he was infected! Please, please help me!"

The Enji looked at each other cautiously before Aeris winced."If it's an illness, I can heal you! Just, don't try anything funny!"

"I don't care about the Emperor anymore! They all lied! Just help me, please!"

Aeris sighed and walked up, but Ezan eyed the women carefully before he tensed up." Wait Aeris! Sorry, but somethings seriously wrong with her."

The Cetra tensed up, but quickly saw her boyfriend's judgment was valid as the women grasped her head as the darkness exploded out of her. Her skin turned purple before she grew enough to shed her clothes and turned into a demonic shape.

Noctis quickly had weapons form around him before he muttered a bitter,"No, the citizens here are turning into daemons to? The emperor would let this happen to his own people?"

Cloud saw other demonic looking creatures crawling out before his expression hardened."Guess we see just what this leader thinks of his people. Damn it, not much we can do about it but make the person who did this to them answer for it!

Lighting looked at the transformed people before she winced."What the hell is this? This almost looks like the Cie'th! Are all of theses people just pawns to? Damn it!"

The group saw some monsters they had seen and killed in the past like the Iron Giants, and even the powerful Tonberry's, Behemoth's and the revolting Malboro monsters. But most of the group had too much experience fighting them to be phased. Aside from having to heal Noctis, Prompto, and a few of the Class Zero members after they got transformed to poisoned blind toads after getting hit with a Bad Breath attack the group slowly progressed.

Kagura and his group showed quickly that they were far from dead-weight, and as the man known as "Black Gale" slashed the Iron Giant in his way hard enough to knock the sword out of his hand he saw Cloud, Squall, and others sliced through their enemies effortlessly before he grinned." Glad you guys lived up to the hype! Heh, we just might have a chance at this after all!"

Another Iron Giant tried to slash at his back, but Ruby showed her skill as she had her _Crescent Rose_ scythe slice off the monster's hand. She giggled as her scythe transformed into a gun as she blasted the monster in the face." Ah come on Commander, we are not dead-weight! This is just like fighting the Grim back at home, even if they are different monsters they can't stop a pro!"

Ruby heard a growl and turned around to see a Behemoth charging for her. Just as she feared she was going to get tackled the beast got grasped by a strand of purple energy. Ruby quickly saw that the energy was linked to her friend Blake's Gambol Shroud sword. While the Behemoth quickly resisted, it was distracted long enough for Ruby to see her half-sister punch the purple monster with her yellow armored gauntlets _Ember Celica_.

Yang landed a punch powerful enough to slam her target's head into the ground hard enough to crack it. And as the monster roared Yang looked at Ruby and rolled her eyes." Don't get distracted now Ruby or your head's going to get blown up while your sightseeing!"

Ruby was about to protest till the Behemoth roared and tried to get up before Weiss jumped down and stabbed the monster right in its brain with her Multi-Action Dust Rapier _Myrtenaster._

Weiss saw her target moan and shoot it in the brain to make sure it died before she glanced at Ruby."Don't even think of arguing Ruby. Everything and everyone is on the line, nothing matters more than making sure theses jerks don't have their way!"

Ruby moaned as she looked at a few more MT's in the distance."Fine I get it already! You girls are such kill joys at times."

"Just be glad we are only killing joy." Blake spat out shrewdly. A Malboro slithered up to try and poison the four girls, but Zidane and his friends tackled the beast to take it out. The tailed Enji saw the four women fighters from Beacon Academy looking at her before he grinned." Just stay focused ladies! Theses monsters are not even half as nasty as Necrocalcous and some of the other monsters we taken out! We are going to raid this Keep's vault no matter how hard they, huh? Whoa!"

Zidane was cut off as he heard something, and saw a missile coming for him. Vivi blasted the projectile out of the way before everyone saw the explosive came from the Shin-Gabriel. The Magitek Armor's pilot screamed out a hell bent," You scum won't set one more foot towards the capital! I'll blast you all to ash!"

Barret saw the machine roaring to him before he rolled his eyes." This fool's one whipped dog if he's running back for another ass-whopping!"

The man with a gun for an arm opened fire on Qator along with Alvin, Vincent, Ace, and some of the others. However, they quickly saw their target was not just expecting the same thing to work as the revised Gabriel showed off its improved thrusters and easily evaded every projectile coming its way.

The hostile war machine unleashed powerful purple energy beams every second as its pilot attacked with the relentlessness of a machine." You Rubrum dogs held back your fate because Rabum Alal threw in all of these new pawns to mix up the game a little. However, that won't delay destiny forever!"

Cloud, Gaius, Lighting, Kakashi, and a few others tried attacking but the Gabriel kept bursting out of each strike. Qator saw Noctis warping above him to try and strike directly only for the general to release beams of ice to freeze him in place. As he charged up his main cannon he grinned." Prince Noctis, you caused quite the commotion the last few days. But you hardly seemed worth the effort. You fooled everyone to fight for you, when they should be on our side instead! The orders were to bring you back but they did not said you had to be back in one piece! You will receive your just reprisal!"

The general prepared to fire at Noctis, but sudden Ezan switched in his place thanks to using one of the powers of his Rinnegan. Just as the high ranking member of the Militesi nobility realized what happened Ben's rival showed off his superior reflexes and sliced through the lower half of the _Shin-Gabriel_ before its pilot even had a chance to press a button.

Ezan saw the Magitek Armor spiral out of control before he eyed it carefully."Not bad, I have to put some effort into it. Still, you're not a grunt but we still have no time to waste on roadblocks."

Qator frantically tried to stabilize his mech as he glared at the man who suddenly shattered his momentum."No, damn you! Can't, fail now. The door was about to, huh?"

The general was shocked as a warning sigh appeared on his screen. As a countdown suddenly formed the pilot turned pale." This single…Ultima!? Even an explosion from the smaller prototype would take out the entire city, if not all that remains of our land! When, when did the bomb get installed? How were we supposed to win like this?"

Suddenly Ardyn appeared on his com link, and the moment the General saw the red haired man Ardyn smirked." The Grand Marshal is otherwise occupied so it comes to me to inform you that the plan is well, not _quite_ what you thought dear Brigadier General. Not to put you down but the truth of the matter is that we never _really_ thought you stood a chance of prevailing in this fight. So, we installed an Ultima Bomb in your machine to improve your odds as a suicide bomber. Don't worry, you can die knowing you crushed the enemy, most likely."

"Damn you! Marshal Aulstyne would never approve of this? This, would eradicate all of us to!"

"Oh the barrier around us will still stand General. Sorry, but their can no longer be any effort put to lying about who matters in this game."

"No…damn you! DAMN YOU!"

As outraged and betrayed as Qator was, everyone was alarmed to see the _Shin-Gabriel_ start to glow before Noctis grimaced." Looks like this guy's not taking losing well."

Ezan eyed the machine carefully before he grit his teeth." Damn it, energy is building around that unit quickly. Is this, some sort of kamikaze attack?"

Zell grasped his fist tightly before yelling out," Let's not wait to find out dude! Quickly, someone serve up this punk so I can knock him out of here!"

Kagura nodded before growling out," I'm on it, if you're not just talking the talk get ready! _Dragon Lord's_ … _Striking Fang_!

The man with the giant dark and red sword exploded with energy before his blade had the aura of a dragon. He then dashed up and smashed the _Shin-Gabriel_ with so much force it was like a baseball player smashed a ball.

The machine rocketed right for Zell, and Squall's longtime friend just smirked as his fist glowed with golden energy." Nice serve man, but it's time for the smash! _Neo…Final…Heaven_!"

The former SeeD smashed at the incoming Magitek Armor with all of his might, and showed off the extent of his training as his ultimate limit break attack quickly smashed Qator into the sky. Qator saw the city getting smaller before he saw the countdown and just chuckled bitterly." This is… _truly_ a reprisal."

The General said his prayers as the Ultima Bomb went off, vaporizing him instantly. Zell hit the Magitek Armor hard enough to launch it all the way to the barrier the Beyonder put around the planet, and the explosion was still large enough to force everyone to evade falling rubble.

Cid Aulstyne glanced at the explosion and checked to see which unit went off line before he merely closed his eyes." So that was the extent of his performance? So be it."

As the light from the Ultima Bomb faded Aeris gave a dismayed sigh." I figured some of the enemies might be fanatical enough to try and take us down with them but, why, why would they want to kill their own people to? That's, kind of defeating the point, right?"

"Its simple women, it's because this battle has reached the point where only those who are truly worthy matter!"

Everyone heard a crashing sound as Shinryu suddenly crashed to the ground, with Caius on the dragon's tail. The man in purple casually jumped off the ground as he glanced at Noctis." Those who resigned themselves to be mere pawns will be seen _no_ mercy."

Aeris eyed Caius sorrowfully before she sighed."Not everyone has the chance to gain their freedom, they don't deserve to suffer because of their powerlessness!"

"Tsc…that's just how fate unfolds women."Caius uttered callously as he got into a fighting stance." I've come too far for things like sympathy to stop me! Watch me Yeul, I shall fulfill my promise and at _last_ our suffering will end!"

Caius got into a fighting stance and prepared to go on the assault. As he raised his glowing blade Noel suddenly dived down from above to unleash a diving strike to try and stop him.

Noel's former mentor shifted his blade to parry the strike with ease. Noel saw the man glance at him with indifference before his emotions burst out."Are you even the same man that I respected Caius? If would make more sense if you're an imposter, the Caius I know cared about life! And if you cared about Yeul at all you know that she would not want to live if the price was _this_ high! You really think this will make her happy?"

"Which Yeul are you talking about? I've known and protected _hundreds_ of Yuels! Though her soul is the same, every time she reincarnated she picked up unique traits! A Yeul who dreamed of traveling to another world, a Yeul who loved to sing, a Yeul who loved to collect their flowers. Every one of them had their dreams robbed from them because of the cruel senseless demands of Eltro! They _all_ died, _all_ of them before my eyes!"

Caius's true rage begun to flare up and he struck back so forcefully that Noel was smashed into the wall. The man in purple prepared to end his former apprentice's defiance with an overhead smash, but Noel blocked the strike with all his strength." Despite all that, she chose to live again… _all_ so that she could see you again!" Noel cried out with all of his strength." Despite all she suffered, she believes in the future!"

"Enough, no more _lies_!"

Caius roared out. Before he could bring his blade down Noel suddenly kicked his opponent in the chest to cause him to back off. In response the long-haired man swiftly unleashed a blast from his sword to knock the man in front of him back.

He then bombarded the area while seething out," I'm not a naïve fool like you Noel, I won't be swindled by worthless sentiment! She was made to feel that way by Eltro, so she would forever be a good puppet! But I won't tolerate this repression any longer. Pul, GUH!"

Caius prepared to unleash a spell, but suddenly Ezan flash stepped in front of him and stabbed him in the chest before he could pull it off. Ezan saw his opponent gasp before his aura exploded." Age does not always mean your judgment is superior.

You just let your hatred make you blind. I can't allow your rage to burn everything so you will burn instead. I won't stop this time till there is nothing left. _Amaratsu_!"

The Enji swiftly had black fire consumed Caius. The flames were hot enough to make Caius scream in pain, but as he felt his body burn he yelled out," Nice try, but I won't let you stop me! _Giga-Graviton_!"

Ezan saw his enemy unleash a gravity spell powerful enough to push away the black flames before he went on to attack Ezan at a much faster amount of speed. Aeris saw the pure hate in her boyfriend's opponent's eyes before she sighed." I want to do whatever I can to protect those I care about but, how can someone truly love someone yet want to cause them so much pain?"

Cloud was about to answer when he saw a small screw fall on the ground. The Enji Captain quickly swerved around and saw Madara phasing through the ground with a chain around his arms before he shouted out," Aeris behind you!"

The former flower girl gasped as she saw Madara's Sharingan glow and quickly cast a holy barrier. The masked man sneered as his attempt to suck in the girl with his power failed.

As Cloud, Kakashi, and a few others charged at him he just appeared at the top of the ruined train and took out his new battle fan." You want to know why he would kill everyone women? It's simple, everyone that's part of the wrong world is _worthless_."

Kakashi sighed as he had lighting crackle around his hand once more." Enough, no amount of power justifies you having the right to force everyone to your will. I'm shutting you down before you ruin any more lives."

Kakashi you speak your mind _too_ easily. You're a man for whom a life full of regrets is fitting. Tsc…all of you are just to stuck to your pride, if you humbled yourself you would realize that to side with me would be the path of _true_ justice. Yes, the Infinite Tsukuyomi would create the perfect order that belongs to nobody.

One perfect existence without war or ill feelings. Its only with a single collective consciousness where the individual has been cast aside, that the _truth_ can be found! The longer you live the more you realize that reality is only hell, that only pain, suffering and futility exist in this reality. The current world is one where there will always be winners and losers, and thus there will always be those who suffer! My plan is the only way for everyone to be happy!"

"There _are_ other ways, just harder ones." Cloud uttered plainly as he readied to strike." Just because you can't think of a true way to progress and want to pull off some sick joke, that does not make it true."

"No one wants their dream handed to them." Kakashi added." Dreams only count when they are fulfilled by themselves."

Madara grasped his fist tightly as he slowly walked up." Individuality makes you lose sight of the truth. My words as a nobody are words guided by the truth of existence. They won't be denied by any single person's delusion."

The masked man swiftly swung his fan to try and smash Kakashi in the face. Cloud easily countered but had to swiftly block another large Shuriken that suddenly flew out of his target's head. Aeris fired a holy spell only to see the blast phase through her target's body.

Noctis saw this to, and also saw Caius still fighting Ezan, and aggressively taking advantage of his immortality to take blows to hit Ezan with his own before he tensed up." Damn it, if everyone of theses freaks dog pile on us then we will never make it in time!"

"Between an immortal warrior and a warrior that's body is all but intangible we do seem to be stuck with some very stubborn enemies."

Ezan slashed in half another Pulsar blast before he glanced at the Prince. "It's not your objective to beat every enemy, just to retrieve your native crystal? Leave theses clowns to me and some of the others while the rest go with you to secure the target. Can I leave that to you Squall?"

The sliver haired man's former squad captain nodded as he knocked away another incoming shuriken." I'll see it through, just don't get carried away. Alright Prince, let's move it!"

Ezan saw Noctis slowly go for the keep before he sighed." Aeris…can you watch over them? In their haste, they might make a mistake that requires your skills."

"Got it dear." Aeris threw out with a playful wink." Just try and not to get to carried away you hear? We don't know how things will unfold yet."

"Don't worry, such weak opponents are not even worth me getting excited about."

Caius saw Ezan gather energy for a blast before darkness surrounded him." Don't think my dream will be crushed so easily. _Judgment Blade_!"

Ezan saw his enemy unleash a surge of power before his headband flew off and his eyes turned red. His opponent's sword surged with energy as he slammed it down on him. Ezan saw draconic wings sprout on the man's back as he blocked the blow, and was knocked back a few inches.

While the strike Caius made caused a crater Ezan just sighed as he saw his opponent become more and more monstrous by the second." So, your transforming to unleash your full power? I suppose this won't be a total let down but if you insult me and hold back you won't get a chance to power up to your" true" final form, I'll demolish you entirely!"

Caius just unleashed a monstrous roar as he and Ezan clashed at each other at such a speed that they were like blurs. Madara watched his cohort go all out, and saw the others head for the Keep before he narrowed his eyes." Again, and again they cling to their delusions. Throwing in one of the Tailed, oh?"

A wall with a dog face emerged in front of him before Kakashi jumped up above it and had his Kunai crackled with lighting." You're the deluded one, thinking you will get away! Now guys, stick to the plan we talked about!"

Cloud nodded and swiftly unleashed twin beam blades from his swords. His target easily phased through it and went to charge at Cloud, only for Kakashi to throw his lighting infused kuni at him. His target phased through that as well, only for Cloud to suddenly jump in its path and bat the projectile back at Madara's face with his sword, while at the same time going to slash at him with his other blade.

As Madara swerved out of the way Kakashi used Kamui on his own kuni. Madara prepared to strike with his fan, when he realized his mask suddenly had a crack on its right side and jumped back. As Kakashi saw his enemy glare at him he glared back." _So…my idea's more than just random theorizing, it just might be real after all. Good, this can work, this will work._ "

The ninja of the Hidden Leaf just nodded to Cloud, and Ben's mentor nodded before Kakashi landed on the opposite side of him and yelled out." Tell me, Madara. Where did you get that Sharingan? I know…that are ocular powers _are_ linked!"

"I told you not to flap your mouth so readily!" Madara jabbed back." You have sunk as low as to become nothing but talk. The words of false hero's like you are worthless and meaningless! It's too late for regrets, reality…just keeps cruelly forging ahead.

You've seen reality, so you ought to know…not _one_ wish ever gets granted in this cruel reality. That is why I will guide it toward the dream of Infinite Tsukuyomi. I'm going to create a world where it won't be necessary for a hero to pathetically make excuses in front of a grave."

Cloud remembered the vow he made to Zack before his gaze hardened. "We all lose someone someday, it's how we react to it that matters! For the pride of all that trusted me, I'm not going to let someone like you tarnish that! _Meteor Rain_!"

The spikey haired swordsmen unleashed another one of his Limit Breaks. But as Madara saw the meteors rain down he snickered and phased through them. However as one meteor phased through him he was shocked to see that Kakashi had hid behind one of them and was charging right at him with his Lighting Blade unleashed.

Madara winced as he saw the Hidden Leaf Ninja's Sharingan eye glow and quickly blocked the strike with his fan. Madara eyed Kakashi and seethed out," Nice try, but you're too slow Kakashi! Just, huh?"

Madara saw Kakashi suddenly turn into a log before he heard a cracking noise and saw Kakashi emerge burst out of the ground below him, with a sphere of blue energy in his hand. "I may be trash for failing my comrades, but at least I'll avenge them! This is for you Naruto, _Rasengan_!"

Kakashi slammed the energy sphere that his teammate was fond of using right into the masked man's face before he could react. He used Kamui at the same time to make sure his target could not phase through the attack, and to his relief the plan worked as the Rasengan slammed right into Madara's face, shattered his mask, and blasted him hard enough to slam him into the wall.

Cloud and Kakashi were both to experienced to think the fight was over, and as they remained on guard they heard a bitter chuckle." You set up a substitution as a feint without me noticing. Heh…you always were crafty Kakashi."

Kakashi tensed up as Madara's voice suddenly sounded different, and as the man got back up and his mask crumbled that the man behind the mask had black eyes and short, spiky, black hair. Cloud quickly saw that the bitter man had scars resembling wrinkles all over the right side of his face before he quickly uttered," This, is what Madara Uchiha looks like?"

"No…" Kakashi answered painfully." That's not Madara. It's been a while, but that's the face of my former teammate, Obito Uchiha! I was not sure at first, I chalked it up to Battle-World being chaotic but the way he acted did not seem like how Madara was supposed to be. As I realized are powers seemed linked the thought occurred to me, but it still seemed ridiculous. After all, you were supposed to be dead! You died and gave me your Sharingan to protect Rin! So, tell me, is that _really_ you Obito?"

The man pretending to be Madara was motionless for a few seconds, before he spat out a bitter," You can call me that name if you want but it means nothing to me. It does not matter if I'm Obito or Madara taking his shape, the truth of the matter is that your _nothing_ but an obstacle to me now!"

"Damn it, is this some sort of mind control? The Obito I knew cared about life more than anything else! How, how could you turn to someone so twisted?"

"Tsc…if you insist on an answer, then it's because you let Rin _die_!"

As Kakashi turned pale Obito suddenly laughed before he pointed his fan at his former teammate." Relax Kakashi, I've stopped caring about things like that _long_ ago. After all, what would I gain from criticizing this upsurd reality? I have no interest in the affairs of a realm that soon shall cease to exist. I have nothing to talk to you about. Die while still tied down to reality! _Fire style…Bomb Blast Dance_!"

Obito kneaded chakra inside his body and converted it into fire. It was then expelled from his mouth in a large stream. The blaze was drawn into a spiral as he expanded their stomach in a massive vortex.

Kakashi was sluggish after being weighed down by shock, but Cloud flash stepped in front of him and slashed at the incoming flame vortex, counter acting the flame vortex with his _Finishing Touch_ Limit Break.

He looked at Kakashi before he sighed."I'm getting the impression you guys have a history. I been their but whatever the issue is, you got to focus on what's important! And that's that however your relationship with this Obito was, he's endangering everything that's dear to you! Still, if you're not _really_ Madara this changes things."

"Don't get to cocky, Madara experimented on me to make sure I could complete his will. And I will, even if it's not _precisely_ how he envisioned it. Knowing the truth won't save you, nor will it change a thing. Your comrades are just running into despair, and soon the world, all worlds will be shaped to how they should be."

"I guess I just have more faith in both my comrades and what I'm fighting for then you. Doubt our beliefs all you want, you're going down regardless of what you think is reality!"

Obito just got even more vicious with his assault, his face showing the rage he was hiding behind the mask. But despite his rage, him and Caius were both held back long enough for Noctis, Lighting, Aeris and the rest of their group to make it to the way into Zegnautus Keep. Noctis tried to look back at the fighting before Gladiolus pushed him forward." Don't look back Noct! All of this, all of it is so you can make it as the _True_ King!"

Noctis grimaced before he nodded. Kagura and Ruby quickly used the stolen ID cards to activate the platform, and in a flash the group entered the fortress. Everyone was on guard but no one attacked them the entire time they were on the platform.

Once they got off Aeris glanced around to see a wide steel rom with massive wires before she braced herself." Well now…this is just screaming evil lair to me. Ew…almost gives me a vibe of if Hojo was allowed to make the entire Shinra HQ his playpen. Better get a barrier ready, with the lights off its just screaming that they have an ambush planned."

Squall looked around and noticed dead bodies in the edges of the emergency lights before he readied his Gunblade." Maybe Aeris, but they might have just lost control. Guess even their base could not protect them. Anything could happen so stay alert."

The group proceeded with caution, but while they encountered a few MT drones and other machines that seemed to have gone berserk but no humans. After moving up a few floors the Enji and their allies arrived in what seemed to be some sort of monitor room, only to see no one.

Zidane saw a few corpses, and looked at the monitors to see no one to monitor before he raised an eyebrow." I knew we left a strong impression but it's kind of weird no one's protecting their treasure. I mean, it would be nice to just snag it but this is just giving me a very bad feeling."

Noctis felt the Ring of the Lucii in his pocket and tensed up. "No way Aldercapt will call it quits now after how much he's done to try and win."

"Who knows Noct?" Prompto threw out tensely." Maybe that imperial windbag at last realized he was not as great as he thought he was and wants to surrender?"

Before anyone could respond a crazed male voice shouted out," No, I will never give up on what is mine! Thieves cannot… _will_ not escape the hand of justice!"

Everyone got ready to fight as Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt staggered into the room. His face now pale, and rotting. Ignis saw Ideloas's bloodshot eyes before he readjusted his glasses." The emperor is giving us a personal audience? Not what I was expecting, but it does seem like he's entering the final stage of one infected with Starscourge."

Iedolas just glared at Noctis before he staggered forward." The Crystal is mine… _Never_ shawl I lose my grip!"

Aeris saw the elder man emit purple gas with each breath before she threw out a sorrowful,"Please, you must realize your ambition is tearing you apart from the inside! I'll heal you if you just give up your insanity before it's too late!"

The emperor just had his eye twitch before he grasped his forehead."No, you won't trick me! The Crystal…the light…the power… _mine_!"

The Emperor of Niflheim 's face turned black before he started to mutate. In moments the former emperor transformed into a skinless human with scythes that pierced its own hands. Noctis saw the man who ordered the bombardment of his home now had reptilelike limbs before he took out his sword. "So in the end, even _you_ were just a pawn to Ardyn? Damn it, no matter how insane this gets I will get pass this!"

Zidane, Lighting, Weiss, and Gaius all went to slash at the mutated Emperor, only for its body to dissolve into dark mist. As everyone wondered if their enemies body was just unstable they got their answer when tentacles suddenly dropped down from above to entangle Noctis and hurl him to the ceiling before he could react.

His allies looked up to see the Emperor had indeed reformed on the top of the chamber, and wasted no time reeling Noctis right up to him. His friends saw that their enemy was using the prince as a shield as his claws prepared to rip Noctis apart." My empire…shall spin all lands… _all_ worlds! By the crystal's light, my rule will flourish! The Ring, it must be mine! It does not belong to a clown like you, it belongs to a true ruler!"

As Noctis felt pain rack across his body he let instinct and rage steer his actions as he hastily grasped the Ring of the Lucii and shouted out," Like hell you are! You want the ring so badly, you got it!"

Noctis at last put on his birthright and instantly had a surge of raw magical energy burst out. Glowing cracks appeared on his ring hand as he grasped the Emperor on the face. Light discharged into the mad Emperor of Niflheim 's body. Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt roared in pain and tried to slice Noctis's head off, but before it could the energy forced into his body caused him to melt away.

As Noctis landed on the ground Ignis grit out a tense,"Are you alright Noct? Did he do anything to you?"

"I been hit with worst man. To be honest using the Ring hurt me more than anything he did. Even someone like him deserved better, guess we did him a service."

Gladiolus just chuckled before he patted his friend on the back." That was a trip alright, but at least we know without a doubt you're the one true owner of the ring."

Ruby giggled as she looked right at the Ring of the Lucii." That's some sweat bling dude! Why did you wait so long to bust it out?"

Noctis eyed the ring carefully before he sighed." Because I did not want to use it unless I had to. The Ring of the Lucii sends those who are not of royal blood to another dimension where they converse with the Lucian kings of old and face their judgment.

If the ring rejects its wearer, he is burned alive. Luna's brother apparently tried to use the ring and lost his arm because he was not worthy. Another traitor, Luche Lazarus tried to use it later and just burned to death because he could not take a hint."

Ignis nodded before adding a somber,"We heard that during the invasion of Insomnia, one of the Kings Glave, Nyx Ulric used the Ring. Even though he had permission from the deceased Lucian kings to use the power, after he succeeded in defeating the traitor Glauca his life was spent."

"So the gods repay someone willing to risk everything by killing them?" Lighting added frostily." More of the same from corrupt so called divine hypocrites!"

Ignis sighed as he turned to her." Sometimes rules, however harsh must be enforced for them to have meaning. Now…its time are enemies are forced to realize that they must pay for breaking what is sacred. Oh?"

Noctis's glasses wearing friend looked at one of the monitors before he gasped." Wait, I think I see a path to the crystal!"

Noctis saw his friend quickly run up and push some buttons before he gulped." Sure, it's not a trick Ignis?"

"Positive. Seems like they are to disorganize to pull off anything. Just a few stairways and to go till we reach the central elevator that leads to the Crystal chamber. Won't be foolish enough to assume this will end everything but, should give us some momentum eh?"

Squall looked at the data before he glanced at his comrades."Seems legit, just stay sharp."

Everyone braced themselves before moving forward. While they encountered a few more monsters they were able to make it to the central elevator. As they saw the massive steel doors Rem noticed Magitek troopers in what seemed to be test tubes before she winced. Is this their backup soldiers? How horrible."

Prompto looked around and just chuckled." Maybe but can't say I feel too bad for these guys after all the pain they gave us. It is good to see all their crazy plans blowing up in their face!"

Before anyone could respond suddenly an intercom went on before Ardyn cut in darkly."How callous of you Prompto. After all, your existence is thanks to such plans."

Gaius saw those around him tense up before he got into a fighting stance."Coward, reveal yourself so we can settle this!"

"Heh…my apologizes" King" but I'm not the confrontational type. Besides, fighting would mean you all missing out on the fun! Your so cruel Prompto, deceiving those most dear to you in their time of need."

Noctis saw his friend tense up before he glared at the ceiling. "Enough with your games! Nothing you say can change things now!"

"I beg to differ" Noct". I figured with how much is on the line you would want to know that your cherished friend is one of our soldiers."

Gladiolus saw Prompto turn pale before he rolled his eyes." You're getting lazy " chancellor". Like we would notice that our friend is one of your toy soldiers?"

Suddenly monitors in the sides of the room activated to show images of baby's with various formulas around them before images of soldiers appear. As everyone glanced a the images Ardyn uttered a cold," You simply don't have the facts so it will be a pleasure to enlighten you.

The infantry units you callously dub 'MTs' all began as babes in this very facility. Imprinted with serial codes and incubated until they were strong enough to fight.

MTs are created by injecting humans with the plasmodium parasite, daemonifying them. The specimens turn into miasma, the black mist that emits from defeated daemons and those afflicted with Starscourge.

The well, now _former_ empire harnesses the resultant miasma into central processing units known as magitek cores, which power the empire's magiteknology.

What a pity. Innocent souls fated to suffer...at the hands of a foreign king. Well, not so 'MT' after all, are they?"

Squall saw Aeris, Ruby, and some of the others look mortified before he unleashed his magical aura." Nice story, but in the end it's just another reason to shut you down proto!"

"Hahaa, wait till the story is finished Lion. The creator of theses soldiers, are Research Chief, Verstael Besithia cloned himself to create the subjects for the soldiers. He did not just use patriotic native people for his test subjects, but babies from lands the empire invaded. Your dear friend Prompto, is one of those clones."

Prompto felt a chill down his spine before he grit out," The hell are you talking about? Think you can just say stuff?"

"I can if it's the truth. Come now it's not just random, what else do you think that barcode on your arm is for?"

Noctis tensed up as he saw his blond friend suddenly look at the barcode under his glove before muttering," The hell is this? Prompto's, some deep cover spy?"

A new older male voice cut in from above with a snide,"Hardly, he's just another failure."

From above the elevator staggered out a balding man with white hair and beard. He wore a silver headgear that had the symbol of Niflheim along with a uniform of black metal and purple and red clothing and a cape. Ignis saw the man looked crazed before he sighed." I seen him before, that's indeed Verstael, the man we have to thank for all the mechanical roadblocks we had to deal with. And, according to this farce you're the reason for are friend's existence to eh? Bah…even accounting for age I don't see the resemblance."

"Bah…that's because though a clone of me," Verstael barked out." Prompto is unique. Prompto's cells have been diversified, and thus he wouldn't grow up to look just like myself. You were to be yet another experiment but as a baby you were kidnapped from the First Magitek Production Facility by operatives working for the kingdom of Lucis, and brought to the Crown City.

You were then adopted by a common Lucian family when you was but one year old. Bah, to thing you would malfunction this badly. You were cloned from _this_ genius's genes, born from my own flesh and blood. You, are but one of millions created to serve my legacy!"

Prompto had his eye twitch before he pointed the gun at the scientist. "Shut up! I'm not your son, I'm a citizen of Lucis!"

"Bah…you really are a failure. I ought to return you whence you came. Perhaps then you might serve some useful purpose. No matter what you feel your inferior intellect can't deny me! Soon, my ascension to divinity will be complete! Soon, neither the power of the Kings of Lucis nor the "gods" themselves will be able to deny my genius! Yes, pure genius, genius that can't be, GUH!"

The scientists rant was cut off as Vincent decided to show Verstael just how little he thought of him by promptly shooting him in the head with his Ceberus gun. The Scientist hardly had time to gasp as the man with a red cape had his unique firearm glow with magical energy before he fired an enhanced shot to blow the man's head off.

As everyone looked at him Vincent glanced at Prompto and merely shrugged." My apologizes for cutting short your family reunion, but that man reminded me _far_ to much of Hojo. I have very, very little patience for scientists that have no regard for life."

Aeris could not help but giggle as she put her hand on Prompto's shoulder." Same here Vincent, I went through to many mad scientist's rants for one life time. Prompto right? I don't know you to well but don't let that creep get to you. Long as you're not suddenly having an urge to kill everyone or are radioactive in the end your still you despite what he said right? What matters is the? Huh? Hey, no coming back as zombie creep!"

Aeris saw Verstael's body twitch and swiftly fired a massive holy spell to vaporize the remains. As everyone looked at her she giggled innocently." Sorry for getting carried away, I had a nightmare last week that Hojo had me locked up naked in a test tube trying to fuse me into some chimera thingy, Ezan nearly thought I was being attacked. Ah well, any who, lets focus on the real nightmares right?"

Prompto hesitated before Noctis patted him on the back." Prompto, don't worry about this. I never cared about you not being a royal, and I don't care about this either as long as you yourself have not changed. You're my friend, that's all I need to know."

"Noct, thanks."

As the two shook hands Ardyn cut in with a snide," Your mighty casual about this, just look at what you done! You've gone homicidal, no, patricidal! Well, assisted patricidal at least! Heh, preach about friendship all you want "Prince", you can't deny what kind of person you truly are. After all, it's in your blood!"

Noctis had all of his crystalline weapons form around him as he shouted out," I know who I am more then you ever will Ardyn! And I know it's enough to stop you!"

"Spare me the heroic rage, I know far more about you then you think and I know you can't stop me without your precious crystal. I don't mind that much if you do touch it but someone else does a lot! Yes, Infernian, Ifrit, one of the forces that caused all of this might be very opposed to this. He doesn't share Shiva's fondness for mankind. If you want to know why, ask him yourself!"

A pillar of fire erupted in front of Noctis before a humanoid demon appeared, one that was tall enough to hold a human in his hand. He had bronze skin, long dark hair, and red eyes.

He wore a golden wrist and ankle bracers, and a golden crown adorned with red jewels. He has long twisted horns and claw-like nails. He was topless and radiated heat, the air around him aflame. He sits on an elaborate throne that appears to be made out of bones.

He welded a sword whose hilt is encrusted with red and white jewels, and has what appears to be a gold and purple scarf wrapped around it, held in place by a gemstone bracelet and a metal chain. The sword's blade is worn, and the being's body was scarred. His left arm and leg were gray, as if petrified.

The Astral of Fire, Ifrit glanced at Noctis and roared before fire surged across his body, as the flames got hotter Ardyn cut in again with,"Yes, the God of Fire. It was the Infernian who bestowed the gift of fire upon man in antiquity. He reigned over the ancient kingdom of Solheim until his once-loyal subjects turned against him.

The Pyreburner then waged the Astral War that would quench his own life's flame until his own daemonic resurrection by means of the Starscourge. We don't see eye to eye, but we agreed on a _few_ things, like seeing you squirm."

Ifrit grinned and prepared to attack, but just as he gave a battle cry Zell suddenly jumped behind him and roundhouse kicked him hard enough to send him through the wall. As he landed he could not help but burst out laughing." C'mon dude, you're seriously trying to make a big deal out of freaking _Ifrit_? Please, he's the basic Guarding Force every SeeD had to defeat one on one to start out!"

Irvine and Vincent fired some ice projectiles to cool Ifrit off before Zidane ran up and chuckled." He looks a _little_ bigger, but he's always been a weaker Summon spirit compared to the heavy hitters! C'mon guys stop wasting time! _Grand Lethal_!"

Zidane quickly entered his Trance State to blow Ifrit away. After his " ace" got so casually bested Ardyn cleared his throat." Well, cultures clearly differentiate at times but…this still changes _nothing_. You will never get that happy ending you think you deserve.

You can attempt to grasp it but, to remind you of how your life has affect others and to liven things up a bit more I thought I would take you down a stroll down memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time."

The light right in front of the elevator then went on, and everyone saw the corpse of Ravus being shown. Noctis turned pale as he saw Luna's brother lay lifelessly in front of him."What, Ravus is dead to? Is it not enough for you till everyone I ever known is dead?"

As Ardyn laughed over the intercom Ignis looked at Ravus and sighed."A pity at yet another life ruined but I suppose he was a traitor in the end."

"Ah, more like a feeble double agent really." Ardyn casually threw out."He did hate you Noct, but he still was loyal to his beloved sister. Too bad he was not nearly competent enough to make his dreams become reality. It's all your fault you know? And somewhere deep down he knew that. So deep, that its erupting to the surface!"

Everyone saw a dark aura emerge from Ravus before he suddenly moaned. His eyes glowed red before he coughed up black fluid and staggered to his feet. Dark aura exploded of his body before his left side spewed black fluid that covered his entire half as he developed a black horn.

A daemon-like appendage suddenly burst out of his metal arm and his chest pulsated with mutilated flesh. As a new demonic blade formed in his transformed hand Ravus staggered out before he muttered a pained,"Kill me…end it!"

As monsters emerged from holes in the chamber Ardyn once more cut in with,"Yes, all of his suffering is because of you Noctis. It's his sole purpose in life, his focus, to make you pay!"

Lighting glanced at the new demonic enemy before she sighed." The way he transformed, nearly reminds me of what happened to Cid Raines, when he was transformed into a Cie'th state for defying his Focus! Damn theses gods, treating people as pawns!"

Before anyone could argue Ravus pointed his blade at Noctis before howling out,"Vengeance...will be mine!"

The mutated brother of Luna suddenly dove into the air with the intent of ramming it through Noctis. His target jumped out of the way but before anyone could attack Ravus's sword glowed and spikes of raw dark energy erupted all over the ground. As Noctis rolled out of the way of the nearest spike he saw monsters attack his comrades and then saw Ravus coming for him.

He hastily parried the strike with his Shield of the Merciful King before using Sword of the Wise King to try and jab back. As he did he was pushed to his knees Ravus howled out," It's your fault, _all_ your fault! I lost everything, because of you! The entire Caelum bloodline, must suffer!"

"Shut up!" Noctis cried out defensively." I did not ask for you to suffer Ravus! I did not ask to become King! I was born into it, and there was _nothing_ I could do about it! All I can do about it, is do the best with what I got!"

Noctis had weapons dive at his enemy from all directions, but Ravus had black tentacles burst up to grasp every one of them. As Noctis looked shocked another tentacle burst right out of the prince of Tenebrae's chest to try and impale Noctis in the chest. As the black-haired man franticly tried not to be impaled Ravus cackled out a deranged," Weak…you were always too weak to live up to anything, to protect anyone!"

Noctis could not help but let his temper flare up as he shouted out,"Shut up! I'll show you, I'll show everyone that I'm not a joke!"

Noctis saw the ring glow before he heard whispering sounds, and suddenly had an idea. He swiftly acted on the idea as he grasped his hand."Be gone, _Alterna_!"

The man with the power of the Lucis bloodline had a surge of energy from around him, before an orb of blue light shot out. Ravus tried to swat the orb away only for it to explode, and a crystalline sphere formed around him. The mutated man roared in pain as every part of his body felt like it was being crushed.

Ravus vainly reached out at Noctis, only for the sphere to turn red and the crystal sphere to close around him rapidly till it became a small speck of red light.

A second later that sphere unleashed a red explosion, and as Zidane saw Noctis's spell finish he whistled."Damn, now I see why that everyone was ranting about the Ring, glad it was not a tease." Gladiolus saw Noctis fall to his knees before he looked at where Ravus stood." We _don't_ make up alternate facts in our nation dude. Ravus, or what left of him learned that the hard way. Ravus…even a punk like him had dreams, even someone like him deserved better in the end. All we can do, is make the bastard behind this pain get pay back a thousand-fold!"

Noctis nodded as he staggered back up. And glanced at the doors in front of him." That's right, at last, you're going to pay for all the pain you caused Ardyn!"

"Your wrong Noctis, the one who must answer for his sin, is you! Time for atonement has passed! With the power invested in me, I shall purge your sins!"

A flash of light broke out to blind everyone, and as he was caught off guard Noctis felt a surge of pain burst out of his foot and yelled in pain.

A column of light burst down from the ceiling, before Stella flied down. Noctis gasped as he realized Stella's attire had changed.

Now she was clad in armor, armor that was a sleeveless, purple, skin-tight bodysuit with a short, slender, white outfit, and white, knee-length boots. Noctis saw Stella still had her rapier, and now had holy shields floating around her before he winced." Luna…wake up from this already!"

"When you die…I'll make you see who I truly am "Prince". "The Black Swan spat out." I see you unlocked your true power, but too bad for you so have I! I have awakened my true legacy, and with this power I will bring judgment to you and all of the wicked ones! Your heart is as black as your attire Noctis, it must be cleansed!"

"Damn it, how can you say act like you're on the side of justice when you let your own brother have as bad an end as that!"

Stella looked remorseful as she looked at where Ravus last stood." I regret my brother's death, but he was unable to wake up to the truth like I was. It was better his pain was ended. He will come back when Battle-World is won, I'll gain everything that I lost! That's why I must win no matter what!"

"Damn it, you really think you can trust them?"

"Why should I trust you over them? You been nothing but a fraud and its time you answer for it!"

Stella had her rapier glow before she swung it, and it suddenly took on the shape of a whip sword of energy that lashed out and burst right for Noctis's eyes. The Prince winced and had his former lover's trident form in front of him to intercept the strike.

Stella grasped her hand before blades of light formed all around her and rained down at Noctis. Her target threw his sword to the right to warp out of the way, but the Black Swan merely sneered as she had more swords of crystalized light form around Noctis.

The prince had his crystalline weapons surround him to try and defend himself, but Stella widened her eyes before her swords suddenly paused, and had beams of light link up around them, before suddenly unleashing a powerful beam of light.

Noctis swore before his ring crackled with power and he quickly unleashed a powerful dark energy spell. Stella saw Noctis's face and arms had looked hatefully at her former lover." Face justice at last Noctis Lucis Caelum! Your body is cracking up under the weight of your sin!"

"Damn it, I'm only owing up to what I legit did! I'm not going to be punished for anyone's delusions, even _yours_ Luna!"

Noctis had a surge of power surge into his hand before he unleashed enough power to blast the beam into the wall. Stella saw Noctis glare defiantly at her before her aura exploded." You can deny it all you want but you will face your judgment "Prince!". For sacrifice is justice…and _I_ am the jury! Repent to the cries of my kin! _Justice Phorizor_!"

Stella focused her holy energy into a massive spear of light before she swung her sword, and the spear of energy blasted right at Noctis. However, Squall suddenly unleashed his Blasting Zone Limit Break to strike the Justice Phorizor projectile in midair. Squall was pushed back a few feet before grunting out,"Sorry girl, we don't recognize your authority!"

As Squall smashed the projectile into the ceiling Noctis grimaced."Stay out of this, I have to settle things with her myself!"

Stella had more swords of light rain down before Gaius suddenly jumped up to slash them all in half. The King looked at the Prince before uttering a stern,"Wrong Noctis, it's your duty to put aside your personal feelings to do what's best for your people!

No matter what your history with this woman is, no matter how strong your feelings are for her your priority always must be to your people! Leave this to us, we will handle her while you retrieve your Crystal."

Noctis saw his three longtime friends run up before Ignis shouted out,"He's right Noct! Leave this to us so you can leave up to your destiny at last and end this struggle!"

"Iggy's right it's our only choice!" Gladiolus added."

The man in black saw Stella yell in fury as she dashed at him, only for Squall to intercept her before he remembered the last time he saw his father, and closed his eyes. Before he could say anything suddenly Ardyn cut in once more with the intercom."You can indeed get to the crystal if you hurry, but then you would discard your friends and prove Stella right, that you're a selfish self-serving sinner."

Noctis glanced behind his shoulder to see Prompto brashly shoot down a Magitek Trooper that was trying to snipe at Noctis before his eyes."You don't know a damn thing about me. I don't want to leave them, but I'm trusting them to do their part, so I can do mine! Guys, be careful."

Stella broke away from Squall to try and attack him but Noctis warped to the upper right before warping to the elevator. The Black Swan attempted to stop him only for Alvin to come at her from above while Zidane charged at her from the left. She blocked the two men's strikes before Zidane grinned." Sorry lady, I'm not keen on breaking girl's hearts but you know, priorities and all."

Alvin nodded before throwing in a wry,"Not my first instinct but I make a good heart breaker when I want to."

"Damn you men! _None_ of you will deny the scales of justice from tipping!"

Despite her fury, the Enji were able to stall her long enough for Noctis to get the elevator to start. Lighting, Aeris, Class Zero, and a few others were able to get the elevator to open.

At last his group went through the elevator and went down the platform. Everyone braced themselves but no more enemies came for them and the elevator reached the crystal chamber in peace. Noctis saw a blue light in the distance and quickly ran forward.

After a few seconds his hopes were proven valid as he at last saw the magical crystal that for most of his life was his nations treasure. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing a mirage before he grinned." At last, time to turn things around."

Rem and the other Class Zero members entered the chamber before Rem looked at the upper left and smiled."The Vermilion Bird Crystal is here to! We just have to unlock their power and at last the war is over!"

Rem ran up before a male voice yelled out a desperate,"No, you can't do that Rem! If you do the war will not end the way you think!"

Everyone saw Machina run up. As Lighting saw the former Class Zero member run out of a corner with a squad of Iron Giants in his new white uniform she rolled her eyes." Seriously are they just trying to bog us down till a countdown runs out or something?"

Machina got into a fighting stance and stared down his former teammates." Look down at me all you want, I'm not going to back down no matter what!"

Fang just rolled her eyes as she readied her spear." Oy…got another brainwashed one here eh? Would be faster if we could just trash the wanker pulling the strings."

"I'm _not_ brainwashed!" Machina shouted out defensively." I seen the truth, and I can't let the lies go on any longer!"

Queen saw how dismayed Rem looked before she pointed her blade at her former teammate." How could you hurt Rem like this now of all time Machina!? You want to ruin everything your oldest friend has worked for?"

"Damn it, wake up, all of you! We were told all our lives the crystals were our salvation but it's more like our damnation! We trusted everything to them, _all_ for a lie!"

Noctis took a deep breath before muttering," I wish I had a better understanding myself Machina, but it's the only way for salvation so I'm going to take it!"

"You think it will bring peace? I told you, I seen the truth, and it won't end the war! Caius and the others were not just insane, they are on to the truth! And the truth is that Orience has been stuck in a spiral that revolved 600,104,971 times now, _all_ for the will of the so called divine that see us as nothing more than pawns!"

Ace sighed before he used his magic to have his cards swarm around him." Damn it man, don't think you're going to unnerve us with rants just because the enemy made you think they were real."

Lighting remembered her own experiences with the Fal'Cie before she tensed up." Don't be so sure it's all delusions. This reminds me of what happened with Orphan. Maybe we should think things through."

"There is no time for that!" Noctis yelled out," We will deal with it as it comes!"

"Damn it, I won't let you!" Machina yelled out as he charged at the group." Rem tensed up before she steeled herself." Sorry Machina, I have to do my duty, even if I have to fight you to do it!"

"Don't Rem, I'm doing this all for you! No matter what, I won't let do this!"

Noctis looked at Rem and nodded to her, before she nodded back. Just as Machina prepared to attack him the Prince threw a sword at him. Machina dodged, but his target used his power to warp behind him, and since Rem grasped him when he did it she warped to.

Machina saw both Rem and Noctis both go for their native crystals. He tried to go after him before Yang punched him in the gut and the rest of Class Zero dogpiled him. Thus he could only cringe as he saw the two run up and he shouted out," No, don't do it!"

Noctis pushed aside the other man's warnings, and his own fears as he just took a deep breath." I can't lose faith now, it can't have all been worthless! Please, work!"

He swiftly touched the crystal, and at once his ring shinned with light. Suddenly a beam of light burst out of the crystal before a giant being formed above it. The being was clad in dragonish armor and had a dragon's tail. The wings of his armor were made of swords, fifth teen on each side, with an additional one in its right hand.

The armored being looked down at Noctis before its eyes glowed.' I, _Bahamut, the Draconian,_ acknowledge that you are indeed the chosen one. _Noctis Lucis Caelum_ , the fate of all falls to the King of Kings. His providence consecrated in the divine Light of the Crystal. So, it is ordained…the revelation of Bahamut!"

Aeris paused as she looked at this Bahamut carefully before raising an eyebrow." _That's_ supposed to be Bahamut? I know he had a lot of forms but, I thought he was supposed to be a dragon?"

"It's possible this being worshipped Bahamut enough to take his name, in any case, that's not the issue to focus on at the moment." Vincent uttered.

Bahamut looked at everyone before it pointed its sword at Noctis." At last the King will gain the power to fulfill his calling. By the covenants awakened, the Six astrals have seen the coming of the prophesied hour.

A time when the Crystal shall have shed the entirety of its Light unto into the Ring. Only then, once the sacred ring is replete, can the True King complete his ascension. And _only_ by the True King's hand can the immortal accursed can be banished and the Light restored.

Yes, the Accursed…a man cursed with life eternal, whose immortality stems from the self-same scourge wrought with daemons. One so impure in body and soul was deemed unworthy of the Crystals light, that he was forbidden to ascend. His mind twisted by spite and bent on revenge, the Usurper unleashed darkness upon all for nothing would ever sate his hatred. _Only_ the True King, chosen by the crystal, guarded by his forbearers, can end the Accursed's madness."

Noctis took a deep breath before he walked up." So what is the trick eh? If it's some powerful magic or blade just give it to me so we can end this already!"

"It's _not_ that simple." Bahamut retorted." The Providence is the _sole_ means to ending the immortal Accursed. A power greater that even that of the Six Astrals, purifying all by the light of the crystals, and the glaives of ruler's past. Only at the True King's throne can the Chosen receive it, and only at the cost of the life: his own."

Lighting saw Noctis turn pale before she grasped her fist tightly." Unless I'm missed the memo earlier, Noctis has to kill himself to win? That's bull, you don't have to throw your life away like it's so trivial! We humans are not sacrifices for the divine!"

Bahamut narrowed his eyes before responding with a stern," It is his destiny! The King of Kings shawl be granted the power to banish the darkness, but the blood price must be paid! To cast out the Usurper and usher in dawn's light _will_ cost the life of the chosen. Many sacrificed all for the King, so _must_ the King sacrifice himself for all. This is fate, embrace it for the good of all!"

Aeris steeled herself as she walked forward." Don't make death so trivial! I tried dying and it's _not_ that great."

"The needs of the many outweigh the need of the few! The just path is what's needed over one's trivial selfish desires. True King…embrace your destiny so that light can shine!"

Light begun to pour into Noctis from the crystal, but as it did a red magical pentagram formed above Bahamut and instantly shot down a red beam. Bahamut roared in pain as black rods hit his body before Ardyn suddenly floated out of the magic symbol.

As everyone looked at him the man in the fedora merely grinned."Destiny always sounds _so_ nice but alas that's the art of a great sells pitch eh? Oh how long I waited to give you a tasted of my anger Bahamut! Heh, I take it you're a bit confused at this point eh " Noct"? It's my great pleasure to enlighten you, along with everyone else the truth! No more games, allow me to regale you with a tale.

In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged Eos. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, like what you have seen. In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the infected. His body would come to host myriad daemons, so that countless lives could be spared. But a jealous, petty King, one not chosen by the crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people.

Making a _true_ monster out of him. I gave you my name earlier, but you should know that it was _not_ the name given to me at birth. Ardyn, Lucis, Caelum is my _proper_ name. You'll never guess whose name Izuina came from. That's why I'll give the answer. Yes, if you have not figured it out, it was the usurper who denied me _everything_."

Lighting saw the bitterness in Ardyn's eyes before she looked at the others."Wait, so you were the one chosen? Your like, Noctis's great great grandfather or something?"

Noctis saw the bitterness in Ardyn's eyes before he spat out,"This is a sick joke, it has to be! Like I'm going to take your word you lying bastard! Whatever happened to you was likely your own fault! It was only what you, GUH!"

In a flash Ardyn had a spear of red energy form before he swiftly threw it into Noctis's right arm. As the prince screamed in pain everyone saw just how hateful the man in the Fedora's eyes were."Think I would be this bitter if this was something I deserved boy? No, I was a _damn_ good king, I saved everyone, and as a reward I was renounced by everyone! I did just what the masters of the crystal told me to do, and after doing it to the letter they decided they were not happy with their own idea and how it affected me was just an afterthought!

Yes, because of their fickle nature and their pride, I was cursed to live a living hell. The Astral's rejected me because their own project did not fit their expectations, and the masses that once saw me as a savior saw me as the harbinger of chaos, thanks to the propaganda of the so called "Founder King,"my own brother being easier to listen to then having to get out of their damn "Safe" spaces! I was renounced by god and man alike, and so if everything rejected me, then everyone must pay the proper price! But a simple single murder would not do, no, my vengeance had to be absolute!

After all, if it was all I had to look forward to I had to make it count! Noct, killing you as a mortal will bring scant satisfaction. Its nothing to kill another powerless nobody, but to kill you at your zenith proves I was superior all along and that the gods were fools! Obtain the full power of the crystal to arise as your master's champion. Only then, once the crystal and the" True" king are no more can I know redemption, can I truly be content! For you see, I knew form the start that a chosen king would arise.

That's why I bid my time for millennia before establishing myself as chancellor to dear Iedolas, for I knew the true King would come at last. Heh, do you think it's your skills or" unique" instincts that make you the savior over your father or _any_ of the other kings?

Sorry Noctis but the truth is that with each new King the energy of the one before him would merge with him. Thus, each King would get stronger merely as a right of succession! You're just a battery, a tool! Such a pathetic fate, such a farce! Once I erase it, I'll prove to all how wrong it was to wrong me so!"

Ardyn laughed madly as demonic energy surged around him, and Aeris saw the sadness in his eyes she sighed." If it's an act it's a good one, I can feel the bitterness consuming him."

Fang rolled her eyes as she readied her spear."Oy, bleeding hearts like you and Vanille are _to_ forgiving. Sure, it sucks but _even_ if he got screwed that bad it gives him no pass to burn all the world just because you got a raw deal. I mean, I was mighty ticked off when the fal'Cie caused me to be frozen for centuries just to be part of there little Ragnarok stunt but I still cared enough about people to not want to kill everyone. I mean sure I was going to do what I had to to survive, but I did not want to see everyone die out of spite like a sissy! "

Ardyn snickered as his energy exploded." Being frozen in time is one thing but spend thousands of years in torment for the mistakes and paranoia of another and see how _you_ feel women! I don't care about _any_ thing else, I'll see everything else there is burn to get my vengeance! That being said I am not completely without honor. I'll do my part long as I still get what I want, and so its on to the final act. You see, no one but you could draw out Bahamut, Noctis. And so now that he was drawn out, we have the final ingredient needed to enter the final phase. Let the final reckoning begin!"

Ardyn snapped his fingers before a sphere of red energy surrounded Bahamut. The Astral could only roar furiously as it was dragged out of the ceiling. Ruby felt the ground shake before she gulped." Oh great, this the bad guys' doomsday play? Why does it always have to be so dramatic?"

Before she could get an answer Rem screamed in pain, as the crystal she was touching caused a surge of red energy to surge into her body. Her eyes glowed red before she glanced at her former class mates." The time of judgment is at last at hand. when nine and nine meet nine, _Tempus Finis_ shall be willed upon them. For without the Agito, Orience and the other planets—must persist in its spiral. Will you choose reason, or grasp the power of Kings? May the will of Pulse, Lindzei, and Bhunivelze be pleased. And if Agito is _not_ chosen yet again, may the storm of Susanoo brought by _Belmod_ cleanse all the unworthy in a way befitting a God of Destruction!"

As the ground shook more and more Aries eyed Rem carefully,"Now what's going on? And wait, God of Destruction? That's the guy that Ben fought before this mess started right? But, I thought his name was Beerus?"

Machina just looked at the lifeless Rem bitterly." No, Rem was made into a I'Cie, into their puppet! _Still_ think I'm lying? This is all a game for the gods to torment everyone till they grind out people they think is worthy enough to be their champion!"

Ardyn just laughed again as he flew up higher."I admit things seem a _bit_ , cluttered after our worlds merged together to be part of this Battle-world. However, from what I gathered we all were pawns to the gods, so we all pooled together are plans to form a larger one to gain the ultimate goal, the destruction of all who wronged us! So then, let's see what the strongest power truly is eh "Hero's"?

Ardyn flew higher into the sky as the now confined Bahamut rose with him, before the ground flew up as well.

* * *

Everyone in the fused capital notice the massive pillar of red light erupting out of Zegnautus Keep.

Ezan like all the others noticed the dark surge, but as he wondered about the new energy he was sensing Caius roared before exploding with dark energy." Its futile, no matter your power or skill you will burn to ashes regardless _! Dying Sun_!"

The sliver haired man saw his draconic immortal opponent roar before he became a miniature sun of purple and red energy. Ben's rival quickly realized Caius was attempting to use the extreme heat around him to protect himself and blast everyone away at once before his own aura surged with enough force to cause the buildings around him to tremble." Your mistake, despite how resilient you are Caius Ballad, you're the one about to be put down. _Planetary Devastation_ , combined with _Amaratsu_! _Takemikazuchi-no-Kami_!"

Ezan had both his Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan shine before black fire erupted underneath Caius with enough heat to counter act his own sun. Ezan used the new powers provided to him by the Rinnegan to rip the ground out beneath Caius to form to shape it as a cage composed of the _Amaratsu_ fire.

As the massive sphere of black fire bound Caius Ezan extended his hand to form a sphere of purple energy. Caius struggled to resist and break free, but as he gathered up energy Noel jumped up above his head and cried out," Caius, just give it up! _Meteor Javelin!"_

The spear wielder had said spear surge with energy before he threw it at his former mentor. The power in Noel's attack was strong enough to cause Caius to stagger, forcing him to look at the man he trained." Noel…born at the dying days of our world. You understand the true value of life.

You've become strong. But those with strength must choose between those who live and those who die. If you can't bear the burden of the eternal paradox, then you have no right to wield it! _Abyssal Flare_!"

Caius suddenly fired a massive energy blast of black energy at Noel, till Ezan suddenly appeared in front of him to block the blast with his blade. As the energy surged into Nu-Epyon the Enji issued a damming,"Your hate's blinded you to the truth Caius. The truly strong ensure no one is killed unjustly. _Backlash Mirror Force Flare_!"

Ezan unleashed a massive purple energy blast of reflected energy before Caius could break out of the sphere of black fire. Caius roared in defiance, and shouted Yeul loudly before the blast consumed him and he was blasted all the way out of the city.

Ezan saw the explosion his blast caused before he sighed and looked back at Zegnautus Keep."Well, we will see the extent of that man's immortality soon enough. But for now, I should have enough time to focus on the matter at hand. No matter how many obstacles there are, I will get to the bottom of this mystery."

Ezan tried to pin down Madara before the surge of energy refocused his attention. Little did he know that the masked man's assault was getting even more bitter after his true identity was revealed.

With his true nature revealed Obito got even more savaged in his attacks, but his opponents worked together to stay one step ahead of his assault. The man who posed as Madara once more had massive Shuriken form out of his eyes to swarm his targets.

Kakashi responded by having a stone wall with dog heads pop up to intercept it, only for Obito to use his power to phase through it and have a sharp black rod burst out of his right hand to stab Kakashi in his right knee. Obito saw his former friend grunt in pain before hissing out,"Why don't you shut up, trash that can only spew trash should remain silent _forever_!"

"I know I'm trash Obito. I know I did not keep our promise to keep Rin safe. I'm a fraud that keeps letting those who trust him down. But when I last saw you die as a hero to save me and Rin! You don't have to be trash like me!"

"Hahah…don't you get it yet Kakashi? You either die as a hero or live long enough to become a trash villain, it's just the broken nature of this reality. No one can escape from this circle that keeps on spewing out trash after trash, that's why I'll remake existence itself!"

Obito prepared to slice the shuriken through his former teammate's head when he saw a sword shooting for him. He quickly phased through the blade only to see an energy sword wave coming for him. As he evaded that as well Cloud slashed the rod Obito had thrusted into Kakashi's limb apart and prepared to slice into his enemy's face. As Obito swiftly blocked with his large fan Cloud glared at him."It's not perfect but it's far from broken. It just takes more work to fix then a coward like you is willing to put in."

"I'm so sick of naïve fools refusing to see how worthless your hope is! Having faith in such things made me see how hellish this existence really is! I'll kill you all!"

Cloud saw how relentless Obito was and as he kept evading projectiles being thrown out of his eyes he looked right at the man and could not help feeling a resemblance to his own former black-haired mentor." _From what I'm hearing, this guy's relationship with Kakashi is nearly like the one I had with Zack. Is, this how Zack felt when I failed to save_ _Aeris ? No, I know he had faith in me, that I could build a better future. It's been hit or miss but I know Ben, Lacus, Aeris, and the others have the ideas to make a truly better future, and I won't let anyone take that away from us_!"

Cloud got even more determined as he suddenly flash stepped behind Obito to try and stab him from behind. Obito phased through the strike even though he did not see it coming, and tried to stab Cloud.

As the Enji Captain blocked the attempt Kakashi charged again with his Lighting Blade Jutsu. Obito hastily switched his fan around to intercept the strike, and as the Hidden Leaf Ninja was to slow to get his strike through Obito just snickered." Heh…you're still hesitating? What's that now, got a guilty conscious because you could not keep your promise to me? Or is it because your failure formed a chain that dragged down your students with you?"

"Damn it Obito, you were just like Naruto was at his age! You both wanted to become Hokage, you can still remember how you use to be!"

"What happened to the cold and calculating Kakashi that use to look down on me? It's because Naruto reminded me of myself that I loathed his very existence. He reminded me of how pathetically naïve I was before I realized how the world really was! That's why I knew just how to pull him and Sasuke along, and have their naïve emotions be their bane!

Don't think it was anything personal, but it's just I want to purge anyone that is that naïve from existence! I am sincere when I say this was not all a personal vendetta on you. Its honestly ridiculous to think that you feel guilty about me. If you think I started this all just because of Rin, your wrong. Yes…I know everything. I know that Rin chose to kill herself and throw herself into your Lighting Blade to die honorably before the Tailed Beast inside her was unleashed.

She was so consumed with the lies of patriotism that she committed suicide without a second thought to do her "duty." Tsc…no matter what you say to me you're a fake since you could not protect Rin. Inside my mind Rin was not meant to die, so the one that I saw die was just a fake! Rin is only Rin, if she lives. Those that created the way that world worked, _including_ god, they were the ones that made me loose hope!"

"Damn it Obito, wake up! Naruto once said that not having friends in your heart is the most painful thing there is. I told him precisely as your words were…you were like Naruto, and felt and thought as he does. And I still think you do."

"You're _that_ desperate to hide from the truth? Look at me how I am Kakashi!"

Obito suddenly lunched his chest into Kakashi's Lighting Blade and eagerly let a hole form in his chest. He jumped back to eagerly point at his hole form his two opponents as he pointed at the sky." Look, there is nothing in my heart! I don't even feel pain anymore! But don't feel guilty, it was the nature of this world that made me this way!

After Madara found me and modified my body to suit his experiments I was purged of the lies! I had nothing but pain where this hole was so what was the point? That's why I eagerly discarded everything. Haven't you been suffering all this time as well, suffering in silence for your" duty?" Do you really want to break like your father and die alone for nothing? Kakashi its ok, you don't have to suffer."

Obito's eye glowed before his younger self and a brown-haired girl, his former teammate Rin appeared in between him and Kakashi and Cloud. As the two smiled Obito grasped his fist tightly. "Take a look at what you wish. In this illusion world, in the perfect world the Infinite Tsukuyomi will create, you can have anything, _everything_! Your heart can be filled at last!"

Kakashi saw Obito looked hopeful before he coldly shattered the illusions with his Lighting Blade." Rin is dead, and your still alive! Do you really, _truly_ think that the heart can be filled with illusions like that? Don't erase the memories of the real Rin! She died with pride doing her duty! Even if you keep putting out delusions, they won't fill the hole in your heart!"

"And your duty will Kakashi? Enough, your delusional to the end, so let all lies be erased! Looks like I can't find anyway that will change you."

"Neither of us will back down, so right now, all I can give you, is death."

"Tsc…then I shawl do the same. Come!"

The two had memories of their duels as kids flash across their minds before they dashed at each other. The two unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. Obito saw Cloud coming for him and tried to roundhouse kick his former friend into the Enji. "Not bad…but your skills won't cut it!"

Obito had his eye widen before bombs appeared all around him. As they started to fall Kakashi took out several Kunai and had them all be infused lighting."They have to be, for my comrade's sake, including you!"

Kakashi threw all the projectiles at the new bombs, but as Obito smirked Kakashi suddenly used Kamui to have them all vanish, and then unleashed his Lightning Beast Tracking Fang attack to just burst through the bombs before they could explode. As Kakashi suddenly appeared above his former teammate. Just as Obito saw him Kakashi unleashed his Kamui again, to have the projectiles appear behind Obito.

Seeing his former friend get stabbed all over caused Kakashi to narrow his Sharingan eye."To honor the you that I admired, I'll destroy the current you! Obito, _Twin Lighting Shiver!"_

Kakashi suddenly had two blades of lighting form in his hands and burst forward. He attacked Obito with such force that he was blasted into the air, leaving a trail of electricity in his wake. Obito blocked the strike with his fan, but was knocked into the air. His attacker burst forward to get above him in a burst of speed, and dived down with his other hand.

Obito dodged but still got cut across the face with a strike powerful enough to slice in half the lighting trailing in the air. As Obito winced in pain he glared back at his former friend and blocked the other blade of electricity with his fan."You can't…you can't destroy reality itself Kakashi!"

Obito was able to knock Kakashi back despite his wounds, but as he did he suddenly saw a surge in power and realized Cloud was preparing his own attack."We can break our limits and change what reality is, as long as we don't lose to people like you! _Omnislash Version Six, Lighting variation_!"

Cloud had all of the blades in his" First Sword" pop up around Obito before he performed the variation on his most powerful Limit Break attack, only this time infused with the lighting Kakashi left lingering around the area. Kakashi used his own Sharingan to prevent Obito from phasing out, and blood poured everywhere as Cloud finished his combo with a blow that slashed Obito across the chest and smashed him to the ground hard enough to cause a crater. As Cloud landed on the ground, and saw Obito cough up blood he just sighed." Damn…really have been rusty if that did not finish him."

Kakashi saw the wounds on Obito slowly close up before he sighed." Don't feel to bad Cloud, whatever experiments Madara performed on Obito gave him enhanced healing. That just means, we have to keep the pressure up."

Before the two could keep up their assault they felt a tremor, and at this point the two saw the massive beam of red energy burst out of Zegnautus Keep. Seeing this coughed Obito to laugh, cough up blood, and then laugh some more as he staggered back on his feet." I'll hand you that you were always the better fighter Kakashi. But don't feel good about winning this battle when you're about to lose the war!"

Before Kakashi could retort he and Cloud and the rest of their comrades saw massive red spheres fly out of the Keep. Cloud heard a roar before he saw Bahamut try and break out of one of the spheres before it was smashed back into the sphere. As they all glowed and started to merge together Ben's former squad leader winced." Damn it, looks like the others ran into even more complications then we hoped."

Before anyone could respond a cruel burst of laugher came in from above, before Terumi casually strolled in from above to look down on the two."Oh your boys gave it the solid heroic try dude. But too bad we are _way_ too many steps ahead of you for you to ever catch up! Sorry for being a no show for all the fun…but we were pushing through the final stages and dealing with some, complications. But now, it's at last time for end game folks! That's right, got all the materials ready to go!

As Ardyn put it, the ingredients are, _Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone._

 _Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning._

 _Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow._

 _Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides._

 _Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron._

 _And Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire._

Madara told me the Infinite Tsukuyomi needed his world's Tailed Beasts to be pulled off, but between the tricks me and Nine have up our sleeves we are pulling together a mighty fine substitute, eh "Madara"?"

Obito winced as the green haired man eyed his unmasked ally with murderous eyes, but before Obito could respond Terumi snickered." Heh…more on that later. For now, welcome to the end of the line folks! Do it Nine!"

From above everyone saw Nine cast a spell, before the bound astrials all were fused together with a spell. After loud roars of pain a massive black sphere emerged in the center. Terumi just crossed his arms as he threw out an eager," Nice…that's one sweat Embryo all right. Despite patching together two to three master plans into one its working out swell so plant that Cocoon of the Blue so that we can cause a doomsday to sprout! Or how are comrades all it, _Tempus Finis_!"

Nine waved her hand, and the Embryo that was the by produce of the Astrials forcefully being fused together was launched faster than expected for such a large object. Everyone braced themselves, but instead of an explosion a massive black and blood red tree as tall as a mountain emerged in the distance.

Ezan was able to see with his enhanced vision that a fruit was slowly blossoming at the top of the tree, with a massive blood red sphere of energy floating above the fruit. He noticed roots sinking deep into the ground, and noticed a temple in-between the top of the tree and the fruit before he narrowed his eyes." _This_ is our enemies ultimate weapon?"

Terumi chuckled as he leaned down." I admit its not the most badass thing I had in mind but it gets the job done! Once this Tree of Might in the former land of Insomnia that's now the Land of Judgment finishes blooming, all the people in all the other worlds are going to take a nice long, never ending nap!"

A new voice then added," Yes, at last may the Agito be chosen as all others wither."

Ezan and the others were shocked to see Yeul walk up to Terumi, only now her eyes were glowing red and an aura of darkness was surrounding her Noel saw one of the few people he knew form his world have a cold glance before uttering," Yeul…what happened to you? Did the enemy brainwash you?"

"I'm no longer allowing the vessel to control things. I am _Fell Lindzei_ …the one overseeing the cycle. May the new world emerge at last."

Ezan powered up as he slowly walked forward." You can throw as many last second tricks as you like, I'll still cut through every last one of them."

The sliver haired man glanced at Obito before he narrowed his eyes." After all, for all your bluster, you have not impressed me at all and are proving to be nothing more than annoyances."

"Oh look at this guy, so scary!" Terumi responded sarcastically as he clapped his hands." Not impressed eh dude? Well, to be perfectly honest I'll give you that you seem like a legit pro. After all, you have those special Sharingan eyes, and hell they even look super charged or something! I mean, can't blame you for being unimpressed when some of us are all talk, right Madara? Or, if we are being honest, should I say right Obito Uchiha?"

Obito saw his accomplice's venomous look before chuckling bitterly," I was not under the impression that we were a naive group that trusted each other. Only the goal mattered."

"True enough dude. Heh, we all are wearing masks and hiding our true selves eh? Me passing off as Hazama, Ardyn being the ancestor of that sap of a Prince and then you. However, the thing is we can deliver what we promise, once people can get through your phasing trick there is not much going for yah in a battle ground of the elites eh? Ah, don't worry about it, once I realized something was fishy was going on me and Nine kind of raided your private quarters.

Nothing personal, just not fond of traps. And it was way worth it because now we have the real deal to sweeten the deal! It took a little time off the plan but, I think it's going to prove to be quite the investment! Don't take my word for it, just ask him! He's not the most conversational guy but he is grateful enough that I brought him back from death as a Chrono Phantasma, one who exists outside of time!"

Before anyone could react a massive explosion of blue aura blasted out behind Terumi before Cloud grimaced." Great, another last-minute enemy to get in the way?"

Terumi glanced behind him as his grin widened."Oh, don't worry I know it's been a lot but if all goes as planned this will be the last person any of you _ever_ see!"

The blue energy stabilized before they saw it was coming from a man that was slowly walking up to the edge. The figure was fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. His hair went to his waist with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye.

He had several scars throughout his body. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. He wore crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs.

The man casually had his arms crossed, and as those around him wondered what the deal was Kakashi saw Obito turn pale before his former comrade blurted out," No…impossible, your dead! I _saw_ you die, _Madara_!"

Ezan looked closer and realized underneath the new man's eyes were indeed Sharingan before he tensed up," _I thought he looked familiar, it's just like the recordings, this is the real Madara Uchiha. And…he's repressing it but I'm feeling a power that can shatter this entire planet_."

Madara, the true Madara, slowly glanced at everyone before he casually glanced at the pillar of energy." As you said…this Battle-World is full of odd things. Still, despite the differences I _do_ see that the Infinite Tsukuyomi is in process. Good, things are going to plan despite the setbacks. Now, just to take care of the obstacles. Obito…I had the feeling you had your reservations, but I admit I did not think you would kill me. Tsc…it was a mistake to give you more freedom then the Shin's."

Obito saw Madara's glare before he stood his ground."You think I was a fool? I was in your debt for saving my life, but I knew you were just going to use me up and throw me away, so I took action to turn things in my favor! What was I to you anyway?"

"Tsc…ungrateful brat. Stop joking, I gave you the chance to be something far greater then you could ever be by yourself. I gave you the chance to be Madara! Madara is the one who denied the broken existence. All the ones who follow his ideals…and collaborated in the Infinite Tsukuyomi _are_ Madara! But it seems that this was something you were content with. That's fine, but if that's the case then I will take everything I gave back from you."

Madara made a casual hand gesture before suddenly black rods erupted out of Obito's right arm. As the man screamed in pain in an instant Madara was suddenly right in front of him, and casually sliced his arm off with his bare hand. Cloud realized how fast Madara was, and saw him casually take back the gunbai fan that the man that was posing as him was holding.

He tried to attack Madara with his back turned, but he felt a surge of wind. As he blinked he was shocked to see Ezan's sword in front of him, and that the blade was the only thing that was blocking Madara from impaling him. Madara quickly looked at the one who intercepted him to see Ezan's cold face before he raised an eyebrow." Those features, between that and the way your Chakra flows, you remind me of Ansem."

"Tsc…guess your sharp as they say, because the reason you have that feeling is because I'm his son."

"His son eh? I've been away longer then I realized. No matter, this is a plus to the situation if another Uchiha can join my cause. Yes…at a glance your clearly _far_ worthier then Obito."

"Don't waste my time, I'm bound to my duty, not to blood. No matter who you are, if you're a threat to the mission I'll see you eliminated."

"Is that so boy? I can see your no novice, but your will means _nothing_ to me. After all, _power_ is not will. It is the phenomenon of _physically_ making things happen! You will be a fine test of my new power to make sure the others were not bluffing about the enhancements they gave my revived body. Yes…drown in despair for your facing Madara Uchiha, _divine_ power!"

Ezan saw Madara's stoic face suddenly twisted into a psychotic grin full of blood lust as his new opponent unleashed a surge of power that nearly blew Cloud and the others around him away Ezan realized he had to struggle to not be pushed back before he realized that he would pay quickly if he did not take the true Madara seriously. Terumi saw how excited Madara looked before he glanced up and saw Tempus Finis glowing in the distance before he had a sadistic look in his eyes." Oh _this_ is a party alright! I know I been saying that a lot lately but seriously, time for the carnage and despair to kick into overdrive!"

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : Another round of explanations so lets get started. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Ying are from the Indie series RWBY, the western anime. Its a fun series even if the quality of the fights and story seem to be suffering. The fact that they did well enough to be in the new Blazblue cross over game, over other anime's like Bleach, or even bloody Guilty Gear, shows how far they come so I feel they were worth a cameo. Kagara is also from Blazblue.

Yuel being the host for Lindzei was not quite how it was in Final Fantasy 13 2 and 3 but, well, Lindzei, like most of the plot with that trilogy was a broken mess were what was set up in 13 2 did not even seem to follow through in Lighting Returns, so I'm just trying to rewire a few things to make more sense out of it, we will see, hopefully it will make more sense then the end of Lighting Returns.

Sorry if it comes off that I threw into many guys at once, was trying to show the chaotic nature of a battle zone. With Irift I wanted to show how amusing it was that 15 made such a big deal out of Irfit since he's been the low level summon for most of the series. With Verstael I thought it was funny that his voice actor is the same as Vincent's in the dub, Steve Blum. Hell Cid from Type Zero is also voiced from him, fitting for a epic voice actor I suppose. Part of the reason I been stalled is that they keep throwing new DLC for 15, causing me to change things to react to it lol.

Think that's all for now, hope you like how things unfolded, with any luck I'll be able to get one more chapter up for 2017, hopefully this site will still be here at this point with Net Neutrality repelled, sigh, damn you shills. Well till next time.


	25. C225:Central Fiction of the Failed Dream

_**Chapter 225: The Central Fiction Of the Paradoxical Failed World.**_

Despite how many threats were unfolding outside Zegnautus Keep, while Bahamut and Ifrit were both dragged out of the area the group inside the shaking floating fortress some of the Enji and their comrades were wondering if this was one of Stella's tricks. But they quickly realized what was going on was not the increasingly frantic Black Swan's doing as Zidane saw her look confused, before he saw the walls behind them start to crumble.

Ezan's tailed teammate saw the entire area start to crumble before he grimaced."Great, hope Aeris and the rest got that Prince to where he needed to be. Otherwise it looks like one of the other bad guys is getting cranky, and that always ends up being a pain."

"Just be ready for anything Zidane, its crunch time."Squall grunted out as he sensed hostile energies swarming all around him. Gaius was about to say something when the wall shattered, and everyone saw Ardyn floating up with the crystals behind him. Zidane saw the demonic aura surging around the man in the fedora before he just rolled his eyes." Called it, the dude had the same angry smug look Kuja had. Welp, let's just get this over with to call it a, day?"

The former thief's expression changed as he saw the rest of his allies float up to rejoin him, with the five crystals surrounding Rem. He and the others saw Rem looking possessed, and saw Machina in the white Milltas outfit before Aeris saw him and the others and smiled." Hey guys! Glad your all doing fine. Figured you would handle things but you know, glad you did not get ambushed by crazy gods or anything!"

"Heh…don't jinx us Aeris." Zidane answered anxiously." So, seems like snatching the treasure hit a few snags eh? What's the deal, this dude mind controlling people or something?"

Aeris and those around her look conflicted before Lighting cleared her throat to cut in with a bitter." The gist of it Zidane is that we have even more enemies to deal with then we thought, and some of them are from our so-called allies. It was already fishy as hell, but now it's clear as hell Class Zero has some rather screwy bosses. Damn it, I knew it was just like the _Fal'Cie_ , more divine beings using humans as puppets!"

Rem, or the being using her body glanced at Lighting before throwing out a detached smile."Why are you so surprised? You humans were not created to displease your masters. Yes, no matter how much time it would take, the cycle would continue till humans with quality amount of souls, souls strong enough to become Agito."

Machina glared at the being possessing his friend before he pointed his sword at her." Damn it, I'm _not_ your pawn! None of us are! Our entire lives have been consumed with suffering because of your sick obsession! No one has the right to treat people like, GUH!"

Rem suddenly pointed her hand at the fellow member of Class Zero before lighting barraged him. As Machina screamed in pain her attacked threw out a cold,"Enough mortal, your insolence will not stand. In the face of _Bhunivelze_ , the Celestial One that helped shaped the very cosmos!

Your existence, along with everyone in the quadrant of the universe is due to me and the others that saw you as prime material for are design! It would seem to include those not part of the select group, to add additional members beyond Arecia's chosen instruments, Class Zero, seems to have been mistaken.

Perhaps it is better to have instruments raised in a more controlled environment such as Cocoon. Very well, the feedback will be taken into account in the next phase, once this anomaly is dealt with."

Lighting and Fang both looked alarmed as the pink haired woman hissed out a bitter,"Cocoon? Damn it, seemed likely before but now it's without a doubt, what happened to us was linked to theses other worlds! So, you really made an _entire_ galaxy go through some pointless game?"

"It's _far_ from pointless child," Bhunivelze uttered." It's all to usher a true evolution to humanity. Only Agito, only the new type of human that _truly_ transcended were worth preserving, were fit to open the door to the new age, and clean up the errors of Mwynn and Etro. The l'Cie are tools crafted to do _one_ precise purpose. Deviating from that path, will _not_ be tolerated."

Ardyn snickered as he tipped his hat."So, you only reward loyal dogs eh? Bah… _my_ fate proves otherwise."

Bhunivelze caused Rem to look at Ardyn, before looking at the still struggling Noctis before she shrugged."You did your purpose, but you were still flawed, thus you were not worthy enough to gain the ultimate reward. It's you own fault for not accepting destiny."

"And they call _me_ arrogant?" Ardyn hissed out bitterly."What good is a world, a universe that only lets you down? Best to just throw it all away, and when I win this divine contest, I'll do just that to at _last_ have my vengeance."

Bhunivelze had energy surge around the body he possessed before he glanced at the other Class Zero members."Corrupted pawns will not have their way. Now my I'Cie, fulfill your destiny!"

Ardyn sneered and raised his hand. As black energy surged around it suddenly the Class Zero Member Seven had her eye twitch before she lashed her whip blade at Ardyn. She grasped the hand and unleashed her Snakebite attack to discharge energy into her target. The red-haired man just snickered as he had a blade of red energy fly down out of thin air to sever his blade.

Before he could attack Cinque tried to strike with her Mace while Sice tried to attack with her scythe. Ardyn easily blocked their strikes with more summoned blades before he sighed."Now the leash is even tighter bound on you dogs eh? How sad, I'll eagerly free you of the torment."

Rem suddenly had more energy surge around her before Bhunivelze uttered,"Individuality their power can't match yours, but I'll merge all their souls into one vessel, with the power to erase _all_ mistakes."

Machina saw his teammates all convulse in pain before he saw fiery wings burst out of his childhood friend's body. He then saw the Vermillion Bird Crystal glow before all of his comrades cried out in pain, before all the members of Squad Zero converted into raw red energy and shot into Rem's body. Before she could unleash her spell Machina dashed at her." Enough, whoever you are get out of Rem's body! My friends, they are not your pawns! Return them to normal now! They are, GUH!"

The being using Rem's body swiftly stabbed Machina in the chest with one of her daggers. As he coughed up blood she hissed out,"Damn scum, your to corrupted to use, thus your worthless! Be gone! Huh?"

Bhunivelze saw Rem's hands twitch before the deity roared out,"You _dare_ disobey a direct command? Enough, your destiny is to submit to fate!"

The energy around the crystal prepared to shoot at Rem and all the other members of Class Zero, before Lighting showed how she much had enough and charged at the energy sphere with her gun blade and tried to strike it back." Screw you and your " divine" will! Everyone has the right to fight fate and make their own destiny! I stomached enough of your kind, I'll shut you up!"

Bhunivelze chuckled before he had the energy sphere grow larger to overwhelm Lighting."You're _quite_ the feisty one. But even the most stubborn foolish ones will be put in their place. Yes, your powerful alright, but I can sense the lingering energy of a I'Cie pawn in you! You defy fate no longer, to teach you your place, I'll make _you_ my pawn!"

Bhunivelze started to force his will into Lighting, and as power surged into her body the pink haired woman yelled in pain as she stepped back."No…I refuse to be your slave!"

"Your will is meaningless, you will learn your only choice is to obey your master!"

Aeris looked determined as her holy aura exploded."Your wrong, humans are not just pawns. With a little help they can overcome their" superiors". Hang on Claire, I'll keep him out of your soul!"

As the power from all the converted members of Class Zero surged into her Lighting saw Aeris use her own celestial power to try and block Bhunivelze. She then grasped her fist tightly before energy surged in to her body.

As her clothing vaporized she glared at the deity trying to possess her she seethed out,"I swore to my sister, I would _never_ let what happened to us happen again! I'll keep that promise, no matter who I have to punch!"

She shocked the being possessing Rem by enduring the surge and punching Rem to the ground. As the waves of energy stabilized she grasped her fist tightly." I'll force you to see the will of humans Bhunivelze!

 _Agito… Chrysalia…Power_!"

Lighting had the energy around her condense, before it unleashed a massive magenta light. When the light faded Lighting was now clad in magenta and pink power. Her armor was nearly like Aeris 's own transformed state, only a bit more streamlined with long feather like.

She now had a helmet shaped like a Valkyrie on her head, and as Bhunivelze forced Rem back up he glared at her before seething out," What, you took my power, but shunned my control? Impossible?"

Aeris giggled before giving a victory sigh with her right hand." It's not impossible when divine intervention is countered by divine intervention! After all the times things happened to Cloud and the others, I trained myself really well to ward off possession. Looks like it worked really well eh Claire? You all but got the same deal I got with Minerva power wise, even if the deal is not quite as friendly."

Fang saw her transformed friend raise her new round shield, which had her Gun-Blade attached in the front, before Lighting had electricity crackled around her other armored hand and transformed into a long thin red sword before she chuckled." And here I was thinking you were being to bull headed for your own good but good thing you had good back up! Well, liking where this is going."

Bhunivelze seethed at Lighting before he had the possessed Squad Zero members surround her."Impudent heathen! You will rue the day you, huh?"

Lighting suddenly vanished before his eyes, and a moment later she had flash stepped behind him. Just as he swerved around Lighting had a pink bolt of electricity surge out of her red blade as she uttered," More like you will rue the day you ever thought you could get away with treating humans like pawns! Time for the corruption to be cleansed!"

"No, a mere human can't, GUH!"

Despite his outrage Lighting zapped Rem hard enough to knock her out, severing the link Bhunivelze had on her. As she fell to the ground the other Class Zero members also regained control of their bodies Ardyn clapped his hands in a mocking fashion." Spending show my dear, you're without a doubt a true fighter. How about seeing things clearly and help the rightful side get what they deserve eh?"

"You can take your offer and shove it."Lighting spat out as she pointed her shield at the first Lucian King." I kick in the faces of pricks no matter what species they are! Game's up Ardyn, _Eradia Valesti_!"

Lighting had wings of magenta energy shimmer out of her armor before she fired a blast out of her gun. Ardyn blocked it, but saw his limb turn to crystal. In a flash Lighting was above him, and only a moment later she dove down to slash Ardyn. She managed to slice his right arm off, but her target quickly floated back and merely snickered."Oh my game's not done yet woman. No matter who comes at me, I will have my vengeance on the True King and all others!"

Ardyn glanced at Noctis, and saw all five of the crystals pour energy in to him before he had a wild look in his eye." The original plan was for Noctis to absorb the power of his native crystal, but now he's getting the energy from five? So be it, beats the original plan of waiting ten years.

But as eager as I am to bring things to a conclusion, I want to make it the right one so I think I'll let my comrades play with you while I tidy things up a bit for the final act. Have fun reveling in futile self-righteous and all."

Ardyn tipped his hat before he suddenly blasted the wall behind him with an energy blast and flew out. Noctis saw his vicious ancestor and forced himself to break away from the crystal." No, you made my life a living hell to get to this point, you're not backing out now! Guh!"

Noctis coughed as he fell to the ground before Ignis and Prompto grabbed him and Ignis blurted out,"Easy Noct! He deserves everything he has coming to him but it won't do you any good if you die before you can settle things!"

"Don't worry Iggy." Noctis threw out weakly," I'm in pain, but I can handle the energy the crystals gave me."

Squall looked around before he walked into the center of the group." Well, he's fired up but he does have a point. Every second these psychopaths are allowed to plot they are a threat so might as well get it over with. If we floor it we still might be able to catch up with, huh?"

Everyone felt the ground shake before suddenly a large chunk of a building crashed through the hole Ardyn made. Lighting batted the rubble away with her shield before uttering," Looks like the others are having their own problems outside."

Aeris focused on Ezan before she realized the new massive energy right next to him." Seems like Ezan found a worthy opponent at last, hope he does not lose focus."

The group ran up to the new hole in the Keep, and saw that the one who caused it was Madara, the true one. Zidane saw Madara and Ezan unleashing a rapid barrage of blows before they started moving too fast for him to keep up with and he winced." Is that the same masked dude from before? Was the mask holding back his power or something because he suddenly feels a hell of a lot stronger!"

Squall focused before he saw the now one armed Obito on the ground behind Kakashi and Cloud before he glanced back at Madara." Wait a second, that's not even the same guy. Great, like we needed more roadblocks. Whatever, just stay focused people."

The group slowly descend from the ruined Keep too assist their allies, realizing that the new enemy was one to be taken seriously.

* * *

Ezan had quickly realized the true Madara was living up to his reputation as the man that fought his father was keeping up with everyone of his moves.

Madara saw Ezan unleash a blow that pushed him back an inch before he smirked." I see Ansem did not spoil his scion. Good, it would not be satisfying if it was _too_ easy. But make no mistake, struggle all you like, you will be put in your place soon enough."

"I could say the same to you, because I'm far from my full strength!"

"Is that so? Good, I wanted a warm up so I could fully enjoy myself! Let's, huh? Damn maggots!"

Madara sensed energy heading his way and casually batted an incoming energy blast away to the right, even though that was Barret's Catastrophe Limit Break attack. Even though Madara effortlessly flicked away a massive energy beam that totaled several buildings Zidane, Squall, and many of the others charged right for him.

The man with long black hair just pointed his war fan at the charging warriors as he uttered a fierce,"I'll only say this once, interfere with a battle of true warriors and your going to be rewarded with a painful end."

"Sorry buddy." Zidane retorted brazenly."Can't let a buddy fight a punk alone and we are _way_ past the point when we have time to play fair with bad guys!"

As Madara saw himself get surrounded he merely sighed." So, you're some sort of team? Well, dying is a form of teamwork I suppose. So be it, scream as you realize your weakness _. Fire Style_ , _Great Fire Annihilation_!"

Madara swiftly kicked Ezan in the gut before the sliver haired warrior could react, and as Ben's rival was knocked back Madara made a quick hand symbol before he expelled from his mouth and had it shape into a literal sea of flame that quickly spread to consume everyone around him.

The nearest magic users all tried to neutralize it with their most powerful ice spells, but to their horror the fire storm melted through the various ice magic with ease. Aeris quickly cast a barrier to protect her comrades, and as the flames faded Madara saw Beatrix was the first to charge at him. The elite swords-woman unleashed her Shock attack only for her target to casually swerve out of the way.

Madara prepared to strike his attacker but saw that at the same time Auron unleashed his tornado Overdrive to protect his ally. Madara only took a second to glance at the attack with his Sharingan before he swung his fan with enough force to unleash its own twister.

As the Enji saw his attack be counteracted Madara prepared to attack, only for Zidane, Steiner, and Squall to attack him from three directions. Their enemy swiftly showed how little he thought of them by countering and blocking all their strikes so effortlessly as if he was a machine that had their actions calculated.

Madara grasped one of Zidane's daggers and twisted his arm around to parry Squall's own strike. He prepared to stab both of them when Blake suddenly grasped his arm with her whip blade.

The Uchiha gave her a moments glance before uttering an annoyed grunt, and flung her into Steiner before roundhouse kicking them both.

Barret and Vincent were both trying to fire on Madara only to find their target moving too fast to get a shot before the man with a gun for an arm swore."This punk's already getting on my nerves, let's just waste his cocky face already!"

The two heard a dark snicker and jumped back as they saw Terumi casually behind them munching on popcorn. As the green haired villain swallowed his snack he shrugged." I agree dude, way too many cockroaches that won't just die already catch my drift? Eh…I kind of want to kill you now but I'm digging this food so I'm facing one of those paradox's yah know? Oh I know, Nine now that the ritual's done have one of those Astral losers help Madara clean out the trash!"

Nine nodded before she cast a spell and re summoned Bahamut. Barret saw Noctis's world's version of Bahamut summon swords around it before he rolled his eyes." Fool, think knock off's are going to off us like that? Hell no!"

Vincent nodded before energy orbs surrounded him."Time for the counterfeits to be put in their place, come forth, _Bahamut Zero_!"

The man in red flung the energy orb in the air, moments later a large six winged blue and grey dragons, the most evolve form of the King of Dragons, Bahamut Zero, formed.

Bahamut ZERO roared, before the Bahamut from Eos swerved around and had giant swords form around it." All who challenge Bahamut, will perish! _Ultima Sword_!"

Bahamut ZERO saw a barrage of giant swords heading for it before he roared with rage." Damn it, this one is not even a dragon! I'll teach you imposters to mock the true king of Dragons! _Terra Flare_!"

Bahamut ZERO swiftly unleashed a massive blue energy blast. The Terra Flare vaporizes the swords, and the Bahamut that summoned them in moments, before racing right for Madara. The battle loving warrior noticed his opponents backing away before he saw the massive energy beam heading for him.

As he glanced at who unleashed the blast he just looked amused." This Battle-World does seem to have interesting pets. Still, nice try but time all learn that a dragon is just prey to a _true_ Uchiha!"

Madara had his energy explode before he shocked everyone and batted the Terra Flare with his gunbai fan. While he was pushed back a few feet he just dug his feet down and uttered a stern," _Uchiha…Reflection_!"

Every one of his opponents felt a chill down their spine as Madara suddenly had a darker colored version of the Terra Flare shoot out of his weapon. As Madara saw his enemies scramble he had a wild look in his eyes." That's right, realize all you can do is scatter like frail leaf's in the face of your impotence. You can only, oh?"

Madara saw Cloud suddenly coming to slash him from above while Lighting was charging to slash at him from below while Kagura came from the left before he smirked.

While he was still in the middle of his reflection attack, before the two could hit him his blue aura surged even further, and formed a sort of sphere before two hands formed, and had energy blades stabilize to parry the strikes.

Madara looked right at Cloud's eye before he sighed."Attacking the moment you think your enemies exposed and vulnerable is indeed _normally_ a sound tactic. But too bad for you, Madara Uchiha has _no_ weak spots! _Susanoo_!"

Lighting and Cloud backed away as the blue aura kept growing larger till it took the shape of a humanoid male with four arms and two faces, the front face had elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw, while the back face had similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket and a single horn protruding from its forehead.

Zidane saw Madara's Susanoo instantly lash out with four energy blades before he winced." Damn it, reflecting energy blasts like Bahamut ZERO like its nothing? Great, he really is like Ezan's crazy uncle or something!"

Squall saw Madara's Susanoo push Cloud and Lighting back before he cringed."And he has the same sort of spell Ansem has. Damn it, this is no pretender, he really is the embodiment of the Uchiha power. Still, he's just another target that has to go down like all the others."

Despite trying to sound confident the Enji Captain had a smug of tension in his voice as Madara attacked everyone around him at once. The Susanoo kept growing larger till it was a complete body, and as it countered Cloud's strikes Madara's wild look grew even larger. "Does not look like you can dance much longer. The price for wasting my time is death."

Madara prepared to try and unleash another attack till he saw a surge of light get his attention. He then realized that the Terra Flare he reflected had been caught by Ezan, who was absorbing it himself.

The sliver haired warrior saw Madara looking at him before he smirked." Your mistaken, the price for interfering in the success of my mission is total deletion. _Backlash Mirror Force Flare_!"

Ezan swiftly reflected the reflected attack, unleashing an even larger faster purple energy beam. Madara saw the attack quickly collided into him before he snickered." He was able to absorb and redirect that much power eh? Not bad, despite where you were spawned from, you just might be a worthy contender!"

Madara merely laughed as he was blasted through a few buildings. As his opponents hoped Ezan landed a decisive blow their hope turned to dread as the massive amount of energy suddenly ruptured and condensed. Cloud saw the Backlash Mirror Force Flare become a cyclone of energy before he winced." The hell is this? He did not have time to use his reflection spell."

Everyone saw the energy get sucked into Madara 's hands, and realized he now had Rinnegan in his eyes. Madara just grasped his fist tightly before he cracked his neck." Not bad, only a truly formidable warrior would push me to unleash the Rinnegan. Good, this should be a fun time before I reformat existence!"

Ezan landed alongside his teammates with a cold expression as he watched carefully for his enemies next move." I knew he was strong, did not think he awakened the Rinnegan though. And unlike Xemnas he did it naturally without genetic enhancements. Well, if nothing else I'll concede he's no fraud."

"Maybe but legit legendary warrior or not he's still only one guy!" Zidane threw out brazenly." If we keep the pressure up we will pin him down no matter how many fancy eye powers he has!"

Madara heard the tailed one's remark and in response crossed his arms."So, you think quantity can overcome quality? If that's the only thing that allows you to cling to your delusions, then I'll gladly shatter that last hope. _Wood Clones_!"

Everyone braced themselves as they saw their enemies back twitch, before a pillar of wood burst out of it. The pillar kept growing larger till it split apart and morphed into various wood sculptures of Madara.

The wood copies had aura or Chakra seep into them till they looked just like Madara, and a dozen Wood Clones landed around the original. Zidane saw all the Wood Clones get into a fighting stance before he gulped."Oh, come on he can do clones to? Eh, no big deal, even Ben's Shadow Clones are kind of frail I'm sure they will just pop with one hit!"

Madara had his aura surge with enough force to crack the building around him before he ascended higher in the air." You still don't get that Madara Uchiha surpasses the limits of mere mortals? How about _this_ then?"

With the wave of his hand all of his Wood Clones had there Sharingan eyes enter the Mangekyō state before in unison they unleashed the Susanoo. Zidane saw various blue giants of energy start to surround them before he gave his comrades a sheepish grin." Relax guys I'm sure he's just trying to psych us out! Just need to see where the, ow!"

Zidane was cut off as Steiner swiftly smacked him in the head."Quit egging him on you stupid thief or he's going to make it _worst!_ "

As all the Wood Clones had their Susanoo form energy blades the true Madara chuckled." Now do you clowns realize that nothing is impossible for one such as me, one that will be the universes messiah? Careful now, attack the wrong clone and it just might self-destruct! Hah…you maggots are about to dance to your death, at least make it entertaining!"

Ezan heard all of the Wood Clones laugh as well before he grit his teeth, and had his energy explode. As lighting crackled around his body he glared at Madara before uttering a damming," Enough! This is not a game or a dance, it's a battle where everything is on the line! You may be a legend Madara, but treat me like a game and you will not even realize when you die! _XIII Chidori Blitz_!"

The super elite warrior became a pillar of crackling purple energy before in a flash he went on the assault. Madara braced himself before he suddenly saw a trail of purple energy across the entire area and realize his Susanoo was suddenly cracked.

He saw more trails of purple and black flames burst up around the area before he winced." _What, this boy is moving so fast that I can't even follow him with the Rinnegan? Impossible, this must be a I_ ,"

Madara was cut off as he was suddenly hit in the back hard enough to make him stagger, and he quickly looked around to see the trail of purple flames were forming a pentagram and swung all of his Susanoo's blades above him, just as Ezan appeared to attempt to land a decisive strike with his combo attack.

Madara heard a thunder clap and saw all of his wood clones, Susanoo and all fall to pieces before he glared at Ezan wildly and pushed back." Not bad boy, you're a worthy Uchiha! It's just too bad despite your skills your blind to where your great strength should be used!"

"Tsc…the more you insult my pride the more you will suffer scum."Ezan sharply retorted." I'm not so drunk on my power that I deluded myself to thinking I'm the only one that its useful for!"

"Bah…I see you been brainwashed good by those that fear your power boy. But if you just thought a moment you would realize your current creed is ripe with hypocrisy! After all, the fact that your Sharingan and the rest of your skills have evolved this far has shown you are entrenched with the curse of hatred. You can't fool me, I know about the truth of the Uchiha more than _anyone_!

The Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tend to conceal their more affectionate traits. When the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred, leaving them more inclined to do anything and everything in their power to achieve their goals and show their own superiority, regardless of the consequences and repercussions of their actions.

The despair of these experiences causes a manifestation of unique chakra within an Uchiha's brain, impacting the optic nerves and _that_ creates the Sharingan. Furthermore, the Sharingan's evolved from requires even more extremely painful experiences, which cause the user to delve into darkness that utterly consumes them. My own Sharingan awakened due to the death of my father, Tajima Uchiha, and my brothers.

Then I evolved my power when my dear brother Izuna gave me his eyes so that I could obtain the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and crush the Senju clan once and for all! But even that was not enough, so I committed as many experiments as possible to transcend the limits of mortals and obtain the Rinnegan.

And now, I'm so close to seeing the Infinite Tsukuyomi through, I won't let any fool stop me! I can see through your front boy! I seen what drove Obito, the Shin and countless others to gain power through my, "in depth" experiments. You can delude yourself all you want, but if you shackle your power you will never defeat me!"

"Your wrong Madara, you're the one protecting your own delusions onto _me_!" Ezan snapped back fiercely." I did my own research on the inner workings of the Uchiha, and I'll conceal you're not _entirely_ deluded. Still if nothing else, I'm not a pure Uchiha like you. Thus, I've resolved to walk down the road of twilight to decide my own destiny!"

"Tsc…that's right…you're the child of Ansem Zeon thanks to Namine letting her passions consume her. Road of Twilight? Bah…one who is indecisive can never _change_ fate! You're too afraid of maintaining bonds with your inferiors to reach ultimate power! And that's why, you will never beat me! _Yasaka Magatama_!"

Madara pushed Ezan back as the two lower hands of the Susanoo had four shuriken of raw energy form before he launched them at his opponent. Ezan dodged while still keeping up his attack, but Madara smirked before he directed the Yasaka Magatama projectiles to swerve around and hit Ezan in the back.

Before the attacks could get close a barrage of pink projectiles, Zidane's Grand Lethal attacks. As Madara snickered Zidane ran up before throwing out a sly," Your wrong about all kinds of things dude! But even if your right about being more driven about a fighter, he has us to pick up the slack to take down your tricks!"

Madara snickered again and prepared to strike Zidane with one of his Susanoo arms, when suddenly he heard the ground crack before he saw ice bursting out to freeze his legs. Madara sighed as he prepared to use the Rinnegan to absorb the ice before he realize the ground itself had morphed into mud to try and bind him, and as he looked to the right to see Vivi and Garnet casting spells before Kakashi glared at him." You think you're enough of a hot shot to fight everyone at once, then pick and choose what you want to get hit with."

Kakashi unleashed another dog of lighting to spread through the ice to try and paralyze Madara. The older Uchiha saw that as his energy was being diverted Ezan was on the verge of slicing through his Susanoo before he grit his teeth." If your persistent on clinging onto this delusion then I'll crush you utterly.

Still, I'll concede your well-trained maggots. Thus, I Uchiha Madara shall respond with my full power! Cower, before the _Perfect Susanoo_!"

Madara suddenly unleashed an explosion of energy that was forceful enough to blast Ezan, and everyone else away as his Susanoo increased in size, fill a few moments later the Susanoo became as massive as a skyscraper and now had the look of an armored tengu. Zidane saw the gigantic mass of energy towering over him before he gulped," Hey Ezan, how your dad manage to beat this guy again? I thought theses Susanoo's had _some_ limit right?"

Madara chuckled yet again as he was now in the top of the Perfect Susanoo 's head before its wings extended." Ansem and all the others could not even come _close_ to the power of the ultimate Uchiha! Now for all of you and your pathetic naïve philosophy be crushed and begone!"

"Don't make me laugh." Ezan uttered in a deadpan tone as he grasped his sword tightly. "Increase your size all you want, I'm no rookie. You just made yourself a bigger target."

Ezan used the Flash Step to warp behind Madara in less than a second. Ben's rival attempted to unleash a lethal blow, but to his shock Madara showed how fast he was when as Ezan arrived his target had the Perfect Susanoo swerve around, and unleash a massive katana of energy that was racing right for Ezan.

The Enji managed to block in time, but the impact smashed Ezan through the building behind him. To everyone's dread the blow knocked Ezan through every skyscraper behind that one, till he was launched right out of the fused city.

Madara glanced at the other Enji before he pointed his massive blade at them." As you just seen, my Susanoo is destruction incarnate, a power that can reshape the world with one stroke! The weak can lament all they want, but in the end only the strong shape the world. That is why I made sure to have no one above me, so that no one can deny me my dream from coming true!"

Madara swiftly swung his giant blade to try and blow the Enji away, and while everyone that had energy to spare fired their best attacks at him, they only delayed him a few moments." Just submit and die! The sooner you do, the sooner everyone can be granted true happiness! Just, huh? GUH!"

Madara prepared to finish everyone off with a surge of power he felt intense pain from his chest, before he glanced behind him to see that Obito had managed to rebound from his wounds, and flew up while Madara was distracted, to try and phase through his former master's defenses and stab him with a black rod.

Madara's instincts were fast enough to ensure he did not get hit in his vitals, but as he glanced at the rod he saw that it was using its unique power to disrupt his Chakra or magical aura.

Obito had blood drip out of his mouth, but while he was breathing heavy, the look of the man he was posing as caused him to flash a bitter look back."If what your saying is true Madara, then what the hell was I supposed to be? You promised paradise, but the reality was I and the others were just tools for you! I was not going to die with a sham!"

"Tsc…it _was_ true Obito, you just lacked vision, and your fear drove you to _very_ unwise actions! You came close, but if you just acted as my proper extension you would have seen salvation, not damnation!"

"Damn you, after losing Rin and everything else, I did not go through hell just to be a cog in a machine!"

"Oh Obito, you could never be on my level, you should have been content with your role as a pawn instead of trying to be the king. If you were as good a pawn as Rin you would have been content."

"Wait, what?"

"Hah, you mean you never figured it out? It was _me_ , not the Kirigaukre that transformed Rin into the Three-Tailed beast! The moment I learned about you I had my agents act to set the stage. And the stage went _perfectly_. Just as I predicted she was so patriotic that she by her own free will let Kakashi kill her.

And it happened just when I happened to let you go try and rescue her, in order to pitch you into darkness and make you _my_ pawn.

You really thought when the Shins stirred you up and you were able to get out of the lair just that moment was all just a big coincidence? I taught you to use the darkness in people's hearts to manipulate them, didn't I? And if there was not any darkness, you merely create some till they are morphed into a useful pawn! What, don't you think its presumptuous to consider yourself any different?"

"Damn you, why me!?"

"You were genuinely devoted to and kind to others. You ranted about how elder care was your specialty yes? Your deep love…for Rin…for your comrades…and for your clan. Once you fell into darkness, once you were consumed by the curse of hatred, that love would morph into an even stronger profound hatred for the world, for existence. I thought I enlightened you, but you clung to your selfish desires.

"Damn you Madara, your ideas were to help my own, but I went through all of this for Rin's sake, not yours!"

"Tsc…you really are obsessively attached to that one women merely because she's the only one that _ever_ showed you kindness! Bah, someone as weak as you can never be a messiah like me!"

"Maybe…but at least I can make sure your dream can't come true either! Kakashi…I'm not about to go back to being your idiot pal but if you can ruin this liar's plans, then that works for me!"

Obito suddenly widened his eyes before he used all of his strength to warp with Madara into the time-space Sharingan realm. Everyone blinked as the Perfect Susanoo suddenly fractured before Zidane saw the area in front of him was deadly quiet before he cleared his throat." Is it…really that going to be that easy? I mean for all we know the two rehearsed this to troll us with a sucker punch!"

Cloud looked around before he sighed." Maybe…but in the small chance that this is legit we have to make the most of it before we run out of time. Things are, huh?"

Everyone felt the ground shake before they heard Terumi laugh above them. The group swerved around to give the green haired villain a barrage of deadly glares, only for the man with snake eyes to bare a smirk of malice." So sorry spikey but you are out of time! Glad to see the real Madara lives up to the hype! Course it's because of the enhancements me and Nine gave him that he was extra kickass. What was those cells we infused into his Chrono Phantasma again from that corpse of that warrior prince?"

"S-Cells." Nine answered plainly as she walked forward." That's right." Terumi" sneered out. Good thing that warrior prince bragged about being a top dog at first so everyone could dog pile first when his back was turned. Ah well, it's a pain the liar had to screw up the show but at this point it's too late because he did his role! Because its doomsday time boys and girls! Get ready to dream forever, and scream in never ending nightmares as, oh?"

Lighting suddenly appeared behind him to slash his head off as she cried out," You're going to die before you can see your plan go off. Huh?"

While Lighting's blade met no resistance, she realized the image of her opponent suddenly became transparent. As she and the others saw both Terumi and Nine flicked before the man with snake eyes laughed loudly." Your feisty girl, but to bad! While Madara was laying the smack down we moved to Tempis Finis!

You're not the only ones who can clones as stand ins so it seemed like a way to troll you some more crunch time. It's your call "hero's. You can give up or do your whole heroic last stand thing and suffer horrible nightmares till the end of time. I'm fine either way, because either way it's going to be a path of endless despair! Hahaha!"

Terumi and Nine both vanished, and before anyone could react the light around the massive tree grew even brighter, causing Vincent to hiss out," Our enemies are quite crafty, we can't afford any mistakes."

Noctis glanced at the light in the distance before he looked determined." Maybe, but we can't wait forever, or it will be to late! That light's coming from Insomnia. Damn it, this nightmare started when I said good bye to my dad, to the King outside the castle. I, was more excited about driving, if I knew that was the last time I would see him I would have said so much more. "

Prompto saw a part of the city on fire around him and his friend and shrugged." Hey, at least thanks to all these worlds being fused together it won't take as long to get back home right Noct? Heh, maybe it's not an official one but this wreck's nearly like a campfire eh? Feels like…ages since we been around one."

Ignis saw Noctis look slightly less wary before he smirked." Heh…nearly an eternity."

Noctis saw his three friends chuckle before he smirked, thought about what Bahamut told him about and grew somber. He hesitated before he got in front of them and cleared his throat." I…um."

Gladiolus saw his best friend look conflicted before he sighed."Out with it."

Noctis just looked tenser before at last uttering," It's just…damn it! The hell is this so hard? I made my peace with what I have to do. Knowing this is it, and seeing you guys here now, it's more than I can take. Go back to Cid and Cor guys, there is no reason you guys have to share my fate."

Gladiolus saw Noctis was on the verge of losing his composure before he reacted with a bitter chuckle. "So you at last spat it out, good to hear you, good you admitted your feelings Noct. Still, don't make a mockery of us. Even if we are just bugs to some of these guys, we are not going to cower before them. We will do whatever we can to help you see your goal through, my King."

Noctis saw Ignis and Prompto give firm nods before he sighed."Well…what can I say? You guys are the best."

"Despite all your baggage you're a solid friend Noct." Prompto threw out somberly." It's all we can do to help you do what you have to do. Even, if we can't save you from your fate, we can help you make sure you get done what you have to do! It's not fate that is making us do this, we want to do this to help our best friend!"

As Noctis smiled Zidane chuckled and walked over." Don't get all gloom and doom yet guys, your fate's up in the air now that you guys got us backing you up!"

Lighting, still in her transformed state flew down to the left of Noctis."Zidane's right Noctis. We all defied fate, and I refused to see anyone die at the whims of some so called divine windbag if I can help it.

Even if you're bound to do some sort of magical sacrifice, with the power we all have, there is a chance we can break you out of it. No promises, we are running short on time as it is. So, with that being said, let's get a move on."

"Hold on guys!" Aeris cut in tensely." We have to find in Ezan! Madara did whack him really hard, if the other bad guys planned it out he could be in danger!"

As Cloud and the others tensed up Aeris felt relieved to hear,"Thanks for your concern Aeris, but it's not warranted. I'm annoyed, but fine otherwise."

Everyone saw Ezan walking up from the left, grasping his now bloody right arm." I was careless, I did not think at that size he would have been that fast but since he was a Uchiha I should have not let my guard down."

Aeris winked as she walked up and started healing her boyfriend's arm." Its ok, no matter how elite you are your still only human right? The important thing is that we learn from our mistakes."

"Tsc…fair enough. Well, he's not even close to the size Zannacross got, and we vanquished him so this Perfect Susanoo won't save him. Still, fighting Madara Uchiha in the flesh, more or less, did make me realize something."

"Oh? What's that dear?"

"Well…more or less, he opened my eyes to what would have happened to me if I did not meet you, Auro, and the others. If I went down the path Garma Kaiba set forth for me, and the universes were not destroyed, I could have easily turned into someone like Madara, someone who's life solely revolved around fighting."

"Er…don't take this the wrong way dear but you still kind of have a one-track mind about fighting and all that other warrior stuff."

"Ahem, I'm still a warrior to a core, and I have my pride as a fighter. But I said a life _solely_ about fighting Aeris. I see what father meant now, Madara was already above all around him but it was not enough, not enough for him to feel secure.

It was the only thing that mattered to him so despite his talks about this Infinite Tsukuyomi of his, he feared above all else losing his power, his purpose in life and did whatever he could to keep going forward, even if it meant tormenting anyone he could get his hands on for fuel for his progress like the Shins and Obito. I…been reading about warrior races the past year Aeris.

The legends of the Saiyans, the Kryptonians, of the Uchiha themselves, and of the various other warrior races like the Krogan, the Klingons, the Yuuzhan Vong and countless others were renowned for their superior power.

And yet despite that power their insecurity over their dominance meant their power could not prevent them from ruin, and only a fraction of them rebounded from that tragedy. Ansem told me my mother was one of many who was fed up with Madara blessing so much with power that he forced all the clan's funds to go to the military. Even though they were already the strongest force in the planet, he would not be content unless his army could fight everyone else in the planet at once. But even that was not enough, and when people complained he called them cowards, then traitors.

He could not value anything besides strength and what was linked to it, and his refusal to open his eyes made his fears become true as more of his own clan defected to others. In the end, as important as power is to protect what's important to you, if you can't look at anything else besides that power then its all but useless. "

"I'm glad you been making the most of your free time the last few years Ezan, and used it to make sure you did not let your rivalry with Ben drive you mad or anything like that."

"Heh, I'm not giving up on my goal since I _know_ I can make it become reality as long as Auro's not in his ultimate state. Still, I remember where I heard the name Sasuke before, and I in fact met him before, thanks to the powers of _Castle Oblivion_. Even in the short time we interacted I could see he was driven by revenge. From the sound of it, that obsession cost him everything, along with those around him.

Furthermore, I could see myself in him, while are reasons differed we were both obsessed with gaining power. The difference was, he and Madara both were not able to find things to derail their obsession in time. Tsc…maybe Madara was not completely off base about this Curse of the Uchiha being part of their nature."

Aeris squeezed her boyfriend's hand softly as she leaned up to him."Well…good thing you're not a pure Uchiha then right Ezan? I think unless you're a robot saying your fate revolves around your genes or programing is just being lazy. Still, I seen the hard way how obsessed men like Sephiroth and others get. I guess…it's not easy changing your purpose in life, even when you are a super elite guy."

Cloud sighed as he looked at his swords." It's never been easy for warriors to find a place in life when the fighting is done. They can't always adapt, and the world does not usually accept those who no longer have a use for their skills. Still, that's been one of the things Ben and Lacus have been trying to work on with the angels, a way to truly evolve human nature."

Ezan could not help but chuckle as he looked at his sword." Well, I'm still not sure just how much of this grand plan that they, Elrond and the rest of this Future Foundation have been working on is more than every strong wishful thinking. Still, the foundation they are laying seems solid enough, enough that I'd rather not have this Beyonder or anyone else uproot it.

Yes, I'll surpass the limits of a warrior, and help do my part to see the ultimate revolution through. And so, let's get on with the mission already."

Everyone heard a noise before the Neo-Highwind head for them. Cloud saw his friend's ship perfectly position itself for his friends to port before he smirked." Then let's get this train moving eh? By the time we heal up on the ship, we should be within range. So, get ready for the final round everyone."

Ezan, Noctis and the others nodded and boarded the Lylat airship, quickly replenishing their energy with healing items and spells as their ride blazed to the ruined city of Insomnia and the giant tree and temple in its center. As Cloud got to the command deck Cid just chuckled." I may not have got the briefing, but I just got a hunch we needed to get to all that demonic crap pronto eh Cloud? What's it going to do, launch a nuke or a planet buster from its flower or something?"

"Eh…something about trapping everyone in never ending dreams or opening a gateway to the land of the dead. To be honest the enemies were all ranting rather incoherently but one way or another we need to take it all down."

"That's all I needed to hear, get ready for some major weed whacking boys and girls! At full speed we should be they're in a minute, huh? Oh great, an enemy ship is showing up now?"

The Neo-Airship suddenly shot down some incoming missiles before they saw a black and green airship racing to them. Machina looked at the airship before he cringed." Damn it, I know that ship! That's Cid's personal airship the _Setzer_! Er…Cid Aulstyne!"

Cloud saw his friend just spit on the ground before he grasped the controls tightly."Well that's just dandy. Some poser wants to get in my way now eh? I don't have time for this!"

Everyone saw a forced transmission break through before the holographic image of Cid Aulstyne broke through. The supreme commander of the Militesi Empire frowned before he pointed his sword at everyone." You allies of the Rubrum dogs will not get to our sacred ground! I'll blow you out of the sky!"

"Son you're only going to have _one_ chance to back down and not look like an idiot!" Cid Highwind spat out, causing the other Cid to look livid." We got a crazed pilot cracking form the pressure, do we? I'll teach you the price of taking Cid Aulstyne, the High Marsal of the."

"Oh zip it jackass! I was about to say the same thing for making _my_ name look bad!"

The Neo-Highwind ran at full throttle and fired its Omega-Charged-Particle Cannon at the rival airship. Everyone saw the Setzer's shields take the blast. And as dozens of missiles roared out of the smoke Cid had his ship take a sharp turn upward. The Setzer followed, and as it did Highwind saw it was preparing to launch its own primary weapon before he grinned." Better brace yourselves, one way or another this is going to be bumpy!"

Cid pushed his piloting skills to the limit to have the Neo-Highwind swerve upward in a spiral to evade the missiles and lesser laser beams heading for his ship. The _Setzer_ charged at its target at full speed and prepared to fire its own main cannon.

Cid waited till just as the other Cid was going to fire, before firing a missile. The projectile rocketed to where the Omega Charged Particle Cannon hit the enemy ship's shield, and broke through the weakened part of the energy barrier to shoot right into the energy cannon as it was about to fire.

Cid Aulstyne realized what was going on just as it was too late to do anything about it, and cursed as his ship's main energy cannon exploded, unleashing a catastrophic chain reaction that caused explosions to erupt all over. The High Marshal grasped his ship's controls tightly before he glared at the Neo-Highwind." Damn you clowns, I will not let you ruin what I sacrificed so much to obtain!"

The Enji saw the _Setzer_ desperate attempt to stabilize, and as Cid Highwind saw his fellow Cid do all he can to get the ship to land on the top of the temple he grinned." Guess we saw who had more guts eh? Just, if we get back, don't tell Setzer we busted something with his name on it eh?

Alright, don't see any other ships so we should be in the clear to blast this hack job of an art project out of the sky! Huh? The hell, the poser launched one last missile? It's not one of those Ultima Bombs you Zero boys were talking about where yah because the energy is crazy!"

Ezan and the rest looked carefully were the energy readings were coming before Ezan saw a ripple in the sky itself and grimaced." Damn it, it's not a bomb Cid, its something worst! Guess this stall tactic gave us even less time than we thought."

Everyone tensed up as through the ripple in the sky came Madara Uchiha, with Obito firmly in his right hand. Kakashi tensed up as he saw a dozen black robs thrusted into his former teammate's body." Obito…he must have forcefully hijacked his body to force him to warp back here. Guess we can't run away from this."

Madara casually landed on one of the Skyscrapers in Insomnia, and as Obito coughed up blood he just grasped his former ally harder."You cost me a bit of time Obito, are you happy? Did you really think you think even in your pocket reality a failure like you could deny _my_ will?

I'll give you your proper punishment soon enough, but first to see the plan realized to the end. So now where we? Trying to blow up my plan with that ship of yours? It does look quite sturdy. Let's see how sturdy it is, for its going to be smashed by something a tad more sturdy and solid then raindrops! _Catastrophic Planetary Construction_!"

Madara had his Rinnegan eyes glow before he formed a small black orb and casually threw it into the air. The projectile swiftly rocketed out of Insomnia, causing the ground around it to be drawn up and condensed into it. The orb shot just pass the Neo-Highwind before its pilot wince."Maybe you guys wacked this bastard off enough to throw off his aim eh?"

Cloud looked up before he felt a chill down his spine."Maybe, or maybe it was just the set up for his real attack! Look out Cid!"

Everyone grew tenser as they saw that in a matter of moments the orb and ripped up enough ground around the planet to transform into a meteor, and was racing right down for them. Aeris winced before reacting with a stressed,"Oh come on, what's with egotistical guys and meteors? They are compensating for something or what?"

"I don't know girl." Cid threw out sharply as he rapidly pressed buttons."But thanks to the upgrades over the years at least we don't need White Materia to deal with it this time! Charged just in time, so lock and load!"

Cid fired the Omega-Charged-Particle Cannon yet again, and the most powerful weapon on the ship succeeded in managing in shattering the meteor. Madara saw this and merely crossed his arms."Heh…impressive. But is that ship powerful enough to handle a _second_ one?"

The relief everyone felt swiftly transformed to dread as from the explosion of the meteor, a second meteor raced out. The sight of this caused Cid to swear." This dude have meteors lined up or something?"

"Even if he does, it won't save him." Ezan uttered coldly. The Enji saw Aeris prepare a barrier before lighting crackled around his hand."Wait, I got this. Leave this to me and go on with the objective!"

Ezan saw Cid unleash some missiles to try and by time before he used his Rinnegan to warp with one of the fragments of the first meteor and have his energy explode." No matter what you throw at me Madara, you will not defeat me! _Chidori: Planet Splitter!_ "

The sliver haired man had lighting explode around his sword before he dashed at the meteor and struck it, with enough power to shatter it into fragments. Ezan felt a moment of relief as he saw his comrades were out of danger, but he regained his focus as he felt a surge of power above, and glanced up to see Madara was above him now, already back in his Perfect Susanoo.

The Elder Uchiha had his Katana of energy rise above his head as he smirked." You're a stubborn one, spawn of Ansem. Even so, there is no one Madara Uchiha can't break!"

Ezan saw the massive blade of energy head for him and braced himself. The Enji was hit all the way to the ground but was able to stand his ground. Aeris saw Ezan push the sword of the Perfect Susanoo back before she looked back at the giant tree behind him." He said he has this but, we still don't know what the rest of theses jerks have planned."

"All I know Aeris is that we are dammed if we do and damned if we don't."Cid threw in sorely." Either way this city is getting wrecked."

Noctis looked around and saw the damage the city was that his home get wrecked by Madara's actions before he looked at the Ring of the Luci in his hand and grasped that hand tightly."No, I won't allow that! I'm the King of my home now, and I'll do all that's in my power to protect it! For all the honor of the ancient kings of Lucis, as the True King I command the Old Wall to do its duty, and vanquish the invaders!"

Everyone saw a surge of light blast out of the Ring of Luci, before a light shined down on the "crowned" city below. After a few moments, the building sized statues of giant knights shined with that light, before they stirred, and broke out of their poses to become full-fledged giant knights.

Madara noticed the giant knights all take various weapons and get into fighting stances and merely sneered at the result."What cheap stunt is this? You think merely using magic to make whatever around you come alive can change things? I'll rip apart your toys like the cheap ploy they are."

With the wave of his hand, the elder Uchiha waved his hand before the Perfect Susanoo extended its wings and unleashed another burst of its Yasaka Magatama attack. While he expected the knights to be blown away, he raised an eyebrow as the left most knight threw its sword above Madara, and suddenly warped to be where its blade was in an instant.

As Madara got knocked around by the impact he grimaced as he saw Ezan escape. His blade."So…they are not just toys? I see, like Hashirama with his wood golem theses statues must be infused with a massive amount of energy. So be it, drag this out as long as you can but no matter how amusing this game gets, I'll win it regardless!"

Despite his bravado Madara got hit be behind from another one of the Knights. As Ignis saw the defenders of his home city hold their own he smirked." It worked, it really is the same power that that Kingsglave member Nix summoned when Niflheim invaded Insomnia right when they broke the treaty!

But since Noctis summoned them, they will last as long as he does! They are more than mere objects, they have the souls of are nations previous kings, and they will give it their all to protect their nation!"

Prompto patted Noctis on the back as he grinned."I knew you were a true King man, just needed time to grow into the role that's all!"

Gaius crossed his arms before chuckling."I'm glad you found the resolve to live up to your destiny Noctis. Still, we must not squander this opportunity and take action."

Zidane saw Madara block another one of Ezan's attacks while parrying one of the Knights attacks before he threw out an uneasy chuckle." True man but this dude's being a serious pain. With all the tricks he has maybe we should take him out now?"

Before anyone could answer more energy shined in the sky above and as a storm started to form Aeris winced." As much as I would love to help him, I don't think we can afford to let all those jerks in fedora's get any more time or it might be too late. We, just have to have faith in Ezan. I'll keep my fingers crossed he won't blow himself up again, he know show mad I'll be if he does that."

Cid winced as he felt the ship shake before he looked around."Looks like we can't just wrap this up, the energy at the top is enough to push this bird back!"

"Just land us at the bottom and we will jump right up Cid."Cloud answered tensely."One way or another it's time to end this." The others nodded, and they shortly departed the Neo-Highwind to land in Insomnia. As soon as they arrived they heard footsteps before a solemn voice uttered,"Those who trespass in the realm of god, will face the ultimate punishment."

The group saw dozens of armored beings with metallic male face masked emerge out of the city blocks. They all took out long green swords and had braided hair before Ruby took out her scythe again and groaned." Oh come on! How many soldiers can these guys have left after how their bosses are winning the worst leader award? Are they like, totally brainwashed or something?"

Machina saw all the soldiers walk in unison before he saw the emblem on them and cringed."No…I think, they are Rursan Reavers! Legends say, that in the time of Tempus Finis they descend to purge the sinful from the world so that only Agito and the chosen remain. Damn…this really is end times."

Lighting sneered at the surviving member of Class Zero's remark as she pointed her blade at the Reavers and swung her new sword to unleash a barrage of lightning bolts at the incoming Reavers before her allies went on the assault. The Reavers did not fell pain and their blades eradicated everything they touched.

However, despite their skills, there targets were to determined to back down now and as Lighting saw an opening she looked determined." According to others maybe, but that's something none of us agree with. Even if it's the judgment of god, we will decide our own fate!"

Before she could go on, a bitter voice cut in with a sharp," Cling to your delusions however you like, they will shatter all the same, woman who would be Goddess!"

Lighting and all around her tensed up as a massive purple energy blast burst out of the building above. Lighting caught the blast with her new blade, and while she was pushed back a few feet she was able to deflect it to the right to vaporize a few more Reavers.

Everyone then saw that the attack came from Caius, who was still burnt from Ezan's last attack but still recovering enough to fight. As the man in purple staggered to the ground Zidane winced." Oh come on, he's still standing after Ezan owned him? Dude must _seriously_ be immortal. Great, not like we are in a rush."

Noel saw how crazed his former mentor was before he cringed." Caius, give it up, its over! Give it a rest, Yeul would never want this!"

Caius briefly looked at his former apprentice before he narrowed his eyes." I refuse to die, till Yeul is free from her destiny, and all that inflicted that destiny on her are destroyed! You think you could ever know what Yeul wants more than me Noel? I can hear her thoughts, even now! Yes, all of her different incarnations, they all are crying out! Even if one of the Yeul's wants my salvation, another demands my rebirth, demanding I never yield, that I spend _every_ moment breaking her chains!"

Lighting saw Caius grasp his head before she sighed."She's in your head eh? I wonder, your just as much a tool as the Class Zero guys were. Enough, I'll purge of you that madness, one way or another!"

Caius eyed at Lighting's new attire before he snickered."So, you are the pawn of the goddess after all eh? Do your best pawn, cleave the evil from me, if you can! If you wish to have my soul you must take it, with force! _Judgment Blade_!"

With a wild roar Lighting saw Caius once more transform to his half human half dragon state before he charged at her with his sword crackling with evil energy. However, in her new state Lighting stood her ground and managed to block her opponent's strike. As Caius glared at her she just glared back." No more destiny, no more fate, lets settle this!"

The two unleashed a furious barrage of strikes, and while Lighting managed to break through the crazed man's guard and slice into his heart, only for it to heal up instantly. Caius grasped Lighting's blade while she was distracted before hissing out, Like Yeul, I'm a being cursed to become an existence of contractions! Yes, as beings of chaos, are very _existence_ distorts and warps reality! The wrong that the so called divine so carelessly made, will at _last_ be their damnation!"

Lighting saw that Caius's body was emitting raw darkness, and as she tested out the enhanced sensor powers she got from her Agito power she realized how distorted her opponent was and sighed."I see, you're not just a ranting lunatic but serious about this whole being of chaos thing. Well, then I'm going about this wrong. You're not an opponent to kill, but a virus to purge!"

"Call me whatever you want, but anyway you comprehend it I am beyond you! Enough, be purged! _Chaos Flare_!"

Caius unleashed a large purple energy blast from his mouth, but Lighting showcased her new power as she blocked it with her shield. While she was pushed back a few feet she gathered her own energy."That's just the thing Caius, you think you been around so long you seen everything, but I'm going to prove you wrong! I'll purify your corrupt soul at last, _Army of One_!"

Lighting knocked Caius's energy blast into the ground with her shield, and as her opponent was shocked she burst at him with speed he was not expecting and unleashed a barrage of lighting fast slashes, that also discharged lighting into him with each blow. The barrage did not hurt Caius too much, but the magically infused lighting did manage to paralyze him. As Lighting finished her combo she flew right into the air as her energy exploded. " _Divine Hakai Halation_!"

Lighting put both of her blades together, before she unleashed a powerful magenta bolt shaped like a spear. Caius saw the blast coming for him and tried to move out of the way, but Noel suddenly stabbed his foot into the ground with his spear with all of his might. As the corrupted man had a moment of shock that was all that was needed for Caius to get hit with Lighting's new attack.

The former Guardian roared in pain as the spell caused him to instantly be set ablaze. He realized his entire body was starting to become transparent before he looked at Noel and the look in his eyes stabilized. After a moment he chuckled a bitter,"Noel, if you're this determined to see your idea through, don't back out at the last moment. See it through to the end, and we will see what Yeul's true wish will be at last."

Caius just closed his eyes before his entire body glowed white, and he proceeded to turn to ash. Noel could not help but call out one of the few people he grew up with's name before he felt to his knees.

Prompto could not help but take a picture of the site before he chuckled anxiously."So, did we nail him? Dude seems to have as good an immortality deal as Ardyn does."

Lighting grasped her blade tightly before she nodded." He won't be coming back, not on his own at least. The power I stole from Bhunivelze gave me the power to "undue" or "unravel" immortality as part of the magic I gained. It only works if I can overpower an enemy but, he does seem like a boss that gives his pawns nice perks, even if the price is too steep."

Fang chuckled before throwing out a rowdy,"Well good thing you sniped it from that bloke before it could have been used against us eh Light? Normally I'd be worried a hot head like you has that kind of power but eh, we have enough pals to keep you in check. C'mon, now the rest of the bastards can't hide from what they got coming?"

Before anyone else could add on they heard more clanking noises and saw more Rursan Reavers coming for them. With a roar of battle cry the warriors of light and their allies charged through.

After a few tense moments they made it to the base of the tree. Lighting and a few of the others prepared to charge up till they suddenly felt a powerful force push them back down. Squall saw a wall of red energy before he grimaced."Seems like someone wants us to stay."

Before anyone could respond suddenly a barrage of red swords flew from the right. As Cloud deflected one, Ignis saw the blade slam into the ground before he gulped."That blade, that looks like the same kind of one that Ardyn used in our last encounter!"

Noctis glanced at the direction of the projectile and realized it was coming from the castle, his home. The man in black grasped his blade tightly."Seems like Ardyn is beckoning for a showdown, and won't take no for an answer. He wants to settle things with me, not all of us, so don't let his grudge jeopardize everything, and get going!"

Cloud looked at Noctis carefully before he looked past him." You sure you want to do this alone? We don't know what he has planned but I doubt it will be anything that's ideal to fight alone."

Lighting glanced at her blade before adding," I could use the move I just used on Caius to shut him up real quick. Its careless to fight him alone."

"He won't be alone, no matter what we will stick to him to the end." Gladiolus said firmly. As Ignis and Prompto nodded Gaius chuckled." I suppose as a fellow King I should make sure there is no foul play. Since our numbers are large enough as it is, I'll go with them and radio in if there is anything that requires reinforcements."

"Sounds like a plan." Squall answered soundly." Good luck guys, meet you either above or below one way or another."

Noctis saw the Enji depart before he sighed and looked at his friends and Gaius." Well, one way or another, time to fulfill my destiny. Let's do it."

The five ran to the castle, and after a moment Noctis arrived at the point where he last saw his father. The King could not help but feel memories of his last moments with the previous King before he looked up." Dad…sorry I did not realize what you were trying to say before, but I understand now. For your sake, and for Cor, Cid, Iris, and everyone else that believed in me, I won't fail now."

Noctis prepared to run up before a blade of light zoomed past him close enough to cut some of his hair off. As the blade slammed into the ground a pained voice shouted out," You will fail Noctis Lucis Caelum! That's _all_ …someone like you can do!"

Noctis took a heavy sigh as he turned around to see a fanatical Stella floating down. The Black Swan still looked worn down from her previous fights and from escaping from the Keep's destruction along with chasing after them with her own power. Despite this she still looked as hellbent as before, causing Noctis to get back into a fighting stance." Luna…or Stella or whoever you think you are at the moment, is this what you really want? What's going to change if you go through with killing me? Ardyn and his pals still will throw you away the second your done and there will be nothing left of your home."

Stella clutched her head tightly as she staggered forward." I _don't_ trust Ardyn! After all this I don't _trust_ anyone! But going forward is the only path I have left! There is nothing left of the old world, only by surviving can I make a new better world!"

"I don't buy it!" Noctis answered firmly." Nothing can be built in such a twisted path, I won't let you get in the way of the path I believe in Stella."

"That's your cheapest talk yet Noctis. Your talk is pointless if you plan to go through with your destiny and die!"

"I did not say I will build that better world, I don't delude myself into thinking I'm some great revolutionary. But, I know you can be Stella, if you come back to your senses! I'm sorry for whatever you think I, or my family did to make you suffer. The only thing I can do is to go forward!"

Stella had her energy explode before she screamed out," Don't you get it? The only thing you can do to go forward, is to die!"

With a shrike of rage Stella had countless golden energy blades rain down from the sky. In response Noctis had his eyes close, before his ring shimmered with light and his crystalline royal arms circled around him to deflect every last blade.

As the onslaught of incoming blades lessened a little Noctis saw an opposing blade fly up to cloud Stella's vision before he threw a blade above her, and warped behind her a second later.

Just as she noticed what her target did Noctis hit her hard in the neck. The Black Swan used all of her power to keep herself awake and as she fell to her knees she cursed at Noctis, before he just sighed." See for myself my decision. If your unhappy with it then you can kill me then. But, I can't die before I go through with this."

Stella looked conflicted and as she grasped her head Noctis nodded to his comrades and the group ran into the castle before the Prince's former lover could decide. As Noctis escaped her vision Stella uttered,"Damn it, I hate Noctis, but at the same time, I love him? Damn theses conflicting memories, I can't let them interfere with what I have to do. But, what if Ardyn's wrong? I have to see, what is right."

Stella slowly staggered in, but Noctis and the others were too distracted by seeing the castle again to focus on her. Gladiolus saw dead soldiers littered across the castle walls like wall ornaments, and as he saw some people he knew be hanged like stuffed deer he seethed out," Look at him…acting like he owns the place, and everyone in it as his property!"

"Well, it's time to take it back, all of it." Ignis added fiercely. Noctis just nodded before adding," It ends here, tonight, now."

Noctis saw they had arrived at the throne room, and braced himself for an ambush, only for no one to come at him. Noctis heard a mocking laugh in the distance before he braced himself, nodded to his allies and opened the doors. Prompto heard a noise before he heard a clanging noise.' What, what was that? I, the hell? My god."

Noctis turned pale as he saw bodies fly down in chains, the one in the center, an elder man with a black beard was hung up in the center. It was his father, King Regis. Noctis realized some of the others looked familiar to him and realized it was Galdious's father and others hanging around the throne before he spat out a disgusted," What the hell is this?"

"Oh don't like the decor? Sorry, I wanted to add a bit of, _spice_ to the decorations!"

Everyone glanced up to see Ardyn casually sitting on the throne that for all of his life was where Noctis saw his father sit. As the prince glared at him the red-haired man's eyes just widened."I'm afraid your out of luck. The throne brings you here yes? A pity it _only_ sits one."

Noctis pointed his" Sword of the Father" blade at the man above him before declaring,"Off that chair, jester. The _King_ sits there."

All the pent-up rage that Ardyn built up for so many years exploded as he suddenly got up and smashed his foot on the throne."Oh, Noct. How I have waited for this. Longer then you could _ever_ know! Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal…come to a end."

Gladiolus saw how much madness was burning in the red-haired man's eyes before he spat on the ground."Spite…that's _all_ that's kept him going."

Ignis eyed the man carefully before he gulped."So, it's not a bluff or a delusion, Ardyn truly sits the throne?"

"Not for long." Noctis cut in firmly." This is _my_ ascension."

Prompto saw Gaius take his sword out before he grinned." Hell yah man! Let's end this once and for, huh? Whoa!"

An explosion of dark energy knocked everyone back before Ardyn suddenly dived right at Noctis and grasped him by the throat. The man with the fedora blasted Noctis right out of the throne room before he howled out,"They have no place in _this,_ in this battle of Kings!"

Ardyn blew Noctis all the way out of the castle, and Stella saw her former loved land outside just as she was about to go in. As Noctis staggered back up Ardyn flew above him before he snickered." The once hapless, and helpless prince…is he now ready to claim his crown on the eve of Armageddon? Don't let us down, this is your last chance!"

Ardyn casually formed a dagger out of red energy in his hands before making a mocking gesture. Noctis growled with rage as the two clashed at each other. The power the two men of the Lucius bloodline were releasing was so intense it created a shockwave of blue and red light. As Noctis tried to overpower Ardyn the power went unstable and he was blasted into the building behind him.

As Ardyn also got blasted into the building behind him he just chuckled darkly before rasping out,"Yes, let the games, begin!"

Noctis coughed up blood before he quickly got back into a fighting stance and glared at the man who took so much from him."No…here is where they end, once and for all!"

"Then till only _one_ remains!"

The two quickly dashed at each other again, unleashing a barrage of dagger and sword strikes. Ardyn saw Noctis match him blow for blow, and as he suddenly had a swarm of red glowing daggers fly out of his coat only for his descendent to have glowing lances burst up out of the ground to knock them out of the way, and for another to burst up right below his head he dodged it, but still got cut in the cheek.

The red-haired man licked the blood off his cheek before chuckling darkly."So, it was not mere randomness, you really _are_ the chosen king. Tsc…but you are a second choice…at _best_."

Ardyn casually raised his hand before a moment later he unleashed a massive black energy flare. Noctis winced and quickly dashed out of the way. As the blast caused a explosion powerful enough to cause the building to collapse Ardyn just laughed madly as he unleashed blast after blast.

As Noctis saw his city get demolished one building at a time Ardyn howled out,"Do you like what I done to your city Noct? I twisted it, defied it, _all_ for you! Well, that and to give the unwashed masses the fate they deserved for being so disgustingly disloyal."

Ardyn just kept chuckling as he formed a massive ax of glowing energy in his hand and charged to try and cleave Noctis in half. His target was able to block the strike but it knocked him off balance. Ardyn suddenly warped above his target and dropped back down, with a large red scythe of energy forming in his hand as he did.

Noctis winced and blocked as fast as he could, but Ardyn was fast enough to slash his target in his right shoulder. As blood poured out and Noctis fell to his knees Ardyn sighed." _Truly_ a pity. Chosen indeed, chosen to die. A king in _name_ alone. I'm truly disappointed. I waited _thousands_ of years for this! I had so many chances to kill you by now, but I pushed you along, so you could get the chance to be a worthy opponent. Can't you do any better than this?"

"Tsc…just getting started!" Noctis shouted out as he had weapons of pure crystal energy burst out of the ground to swarm Ardyn. Noctis saw his target be blasted into the wall, and while he heard a scream and saw blood fly out, a moment later a dagger flew out before Ardyn was suddenly above him with his right palm outstretched.

Before Noctis could dodge Ardyn grasped him by the face before slamming him into the ground. As Noctis moaned the blood on his enemy's face dripped onto him." Guess this really is just the extent of what someone like you could do. Ah…my revenge is soon at hand. How long have I waited?"

Ardyn had a sword appear in his hand and had it surge with red energy before he swung it down. However, Noctis had his own broadsword appear to parry it, and shocked his opponent by having enough force to push him back before he uttered," Don't worry, it's far from over! Power, of light!"

Noctis unleashed a surge of energy as his ring glowed. He suddenly flew to the air and had crystalline weapons encircle him. Seeing Noctis unleash the full extent of his power caused Ardyn to look delighted." Ah…a King at last eh? Well, let's have it then. You and your crystal, against _all_ I have become!"

Ardyn unleashed a demonic aura before he flew above Noctis and had blood red weapons encircle around him. With a shrewd grin Ardyn resumed his assault, and Stella and Noctis's allies saw the two burst at each other as pillars of red and blue light. Various kinds of crystalline weaponry flew out in various directions. After a minute of this crystalline blitzkrieg the two were seen at the top of the castle. Ardyn was breathing heavily now and just chuckled."A war…of attrition then. Oh?"

The two were stopped in their tracks as a building went flying for them, and as they dodged it they saw it was knocked their way by Madara, who was still clashing with Ezan and the Wall Knights. Ardyn saw the Knights glance his way, and as they glowed blue he snickered yet again." The Kings of Yore are at hand. I'll give you credit mustering the power to summon them, so your father could see you personally go to oblivion.

Tell me Noctis, are you truly ideal being a good little sacrificial lamb? Oh I know I gave you _more_ than a few reasons to seek vengeance on me, but even after all you seen you want to be a good puppet? You don't really think your masters will reward you properly yes? Trust me, despite how sanctified they act they do _not_ honor their promises!"

"Maybe, but I'm not doing this for them! I'm doing this to do my duty, to honor by word to the people!"

"Oh, so it's for your beloved subjects that you push yourself eh? Take it from someone who gave everything for his people only to be betrayed without a second thought, no matter how much time has passed, the masses are so not worth it! Heh, even your lover has forsaken you after Terumi was kind enough to awaken her to memories of another life. You have nothing left!"

"That's what you think, but I still have my word to my father and my friends! No matter how things go, I simply can't dishonor what they have done for me and have to take this to the end!"

"Oh, so _now_ you take your duty seriously eh? Yet when your father died…you were off playing with your friends, totally obvious as your people burned!"

"Damn it, that's because that, because my dad lied to me about the invasion!"

"Deflecting much Noct? True, Regis was not honest with you, but honestly, how could anyone not realize war was coming? There are spoiled pampered royals every now and then, but you were truly stuck in your own little bubble. Honestly if I was not carrying your hand before we all got stuck into Battle-World, you would have died after day _one_!"

"Shut up! I, I admit I saw how much my father lost because of his duty and was overwhelmed at times, and just wanted to hide from it all. But, I'm done running! After all this time, I'm going to make that pain be worth something!"

Ardyn laughed madly yet again as his eyes glowed red." After all this time eh? You think this time of woe has been everlasting boy? Such a time span is _nothing_ to my anguish! I have lived in darkness for _ages_! All because of the sins of others, because of the weakness of others! If you truly think that I was wronged and you're on the side of justice, then I'll eradicate you and all the others that persist in this joke so that at last I will have my justice!"

With a snarl of fury Noctis saw his ancestor put his hands together and unleash a massive red energy beam. Noctis had as many weapons as he could form swarm around him as he tried to bash the blast back while uttering a resolute," I won't deny you were wronged Ardyn, you deserve that much.

But two wrongs don't make a right, no amount of pain is enough justification for you to get a free pass with destroying everything! I may have faltered but I'll make up for it by trying to live up to the title of True King as best as I can. And that's why I'll make sure only the wronged face their justice, and that means I'll stop you Ardyn!"

Noctis put all the power he could muster into his blades of crystal, and to Ardyn's shock Noctis was successful enough to shatter his energy blast. As Ardyn was forced to deflect his own blast Noctis wasted no time throwing a dagger to warp behind Ardyn. His vengeful ancestor snarled and instantly swerved around to slice Noctis's side. Noctis was ready, and threw a sword above and quickly warped once again.

Noctis promptly slashed Ardyn across the chest with the _Sword of the Wise King,_ and then hacked into his chest with the _Axe of the Conqueror_ , then formed the two _Twin Swords of the Lion King_ blades to slice him across his arms and then formed the _Katana of the War King_ to slice him across the legs with said katana.

As Ardyn yelled in pain Noctis warped back and formed the _Bow of the Winged King_ to fire a crystalline arrow in to Ardyn's head. As his target's head staggered back the ruler of Insomnia next formed the _Throwing Sword of the Crouching Dragon King_ and hurled the crystalline shuriken at his enemy's mouth.

He then warped behind Ardyn and formed the _Sword of the Yaksha King_ to slice into his targets legs with his crystalline longsword. The man in black quickly formed the _Battering Vehicle of the Demon King Mace_ to smash Ardyn across the face. As his enemy went flying Noctis warped to where Ardyn was going and next formed the _Staff of the Holy King_ scepter bash Ardyn in his other cheek, then warped again to where Ardyn bounced off next to and smashed him downward with the crystalline _Shield of the Merciful King_.

Noctis grinned as he saw a tooth go flying before he warped above Ardyn, and formed the _Trident of the Oracle_. Stella saw as Noctis plunged her former weapon right in Ardyn's chest, causing him to be smashed right into the ground. Still in midair, he reformed the Sword of the Father King and dove down, slamming the sword hard enough into Ardyn's heart hard enough to cause a shockwave.

With all of his wounds Ardyn found his immortality faltering as he coughed up blood, and laughed bitterly."So… _this_ is how you would end it?"

The various crystalline objects all glowed with light, before they all discharged holy energy into their target's body. Ardyn screamed in pain as holy energy burned him before he saw his own sizzling hand." I have not felt this, in a very long time. Yes…the calling of death. Well done, now it is over, majesty."

As Noctis landed wearily on the ground Ardyn slowly looked at him." What will you do, Noctis? If you win this Battle-World, will you banish the daemons, _all_ daemons, and bring peace? Erase me from history once more, once and for all?"

Noctis was silent for a moment, and just sighed."This time…you can truly rest in peace, for I'll fix the system that brought about your suffering Ardyn. Close your eyes…forever more."

"Hahaha…showing mercy for the one that brought you such suffering eh? Tsc, you truly are a kind King Noctis, and as naïve as I _once_ was. Such futile hopes won't change a thing, but alas, such passions are clearly too strong to dam up. Very well, find out for yourself. I suppose…I'll meet you at the other side."

Noctis thought Ardyn was going to at last die, when suddenly the red-haired man grasped Noctis by the arm and had a wild look in his eye."Of course, you might be right after me! I have, one last act, a parting gift to drag you to oblivion with me! Alas, it's only a one-way trip for you!"

The Prince's allies saw Ardyn begun to glow before they tensed up. As Ardyn laughed madly it looked like they were too late, till suddenly a sword of light rained down to sever Ardyn's arm.

The man posing as the Chancellor of Niflheim saw Stella flying above him before she pointed her rapier at him." The will of Rabum Alal was clear. The victors were to emerge as champions, and the defeated would not interfere. No matter what, you are the loser Ardyn Lucis Caelum! Accept your defeat Immortal Accursed!"

"No…I refuse to let the gods have the last laugh! I'll take you to oblivion with me!"

Ardyn screamed with rage as his entire body glowed red and his body prepared to explode. Stella fired a beam of light to keep the darkness inside before she screamed out,"Noctis, use your power to seal him away!"

Noctis glanced at her before he grasped his fist and jumped back."Alright. Ardyn, you're not going to get your way, accept your judgment! _Alterna_!"

The heir to the throne of Lucis unleashed the power of the ring once more to bend space around his bitter ancestor and create a bitter vortex beneath him. Ardyn reached out for Noctis with all of his might as he seethed out,"No…not to you! I will not be, GUH!"

To his shock in his weakened state Noctis overpowered him, and Ardyn was ripped below the ground. As everyone heard a demonic scream, and an explosion of dark energy Prompto ran up behind Noctis and took a few heavy breaths before he gulped."So…is that it? Is it done?"

Noctis looked back at the castle before he sighed." It's not over yet, I still have to destroy his soul. But, his bodies completely destroyed. Its, thanks to you that I was able to do it, Stella."

His transformed lover looked dismissively at the Prince before she looked back up."I did not do it for you, as I said Rabum Alal does not want his champions to be denied by the cheap tricks of dying losers, that's all. I did want to see if you were going to keep your word, Noctis. So, do you intend to follow through, and give up your life to fulfill your destiny?"

Everyone saw the ground tremble as giant tree branches erupted out of the ground in front of them. Everyone saw explosions above before Noctis winced."Before anything I have to pay back the Enji for helping me get this far. After things are settled, I'll see where things stand. C'mon, let's hope it's not too late."

With a nod the group slashed through some of the tree branches that were trying to crush them.

* * *

As they did, those they left behind were making use of not being stalled to get to the top of the Tempus Finis temple. Upon seeing the top was a giant round chamber, with a round platform composed of a shallow pool of blood Aeris winced." I know this is an evil lair and all but they are overdoing it just a bit."

Before Barret could add something a snide voice chipped out,"Sometimes overkill works girl. Got to set the mood after all, for the ultimate terror!"

Everyone tensed up as they realized the voice was from Terumi, and that it came from the left. However, as they all got into fighting stances suddenly everyone heard from the right a hissing sound and saw a snake racing for Aeris in the chest. Cloud quickly blocked it with his sword, only for a knife to shoot out of the bloody pound. Vincent saw it in time to shoot it out of the air, and as it feel to the ground Terumi laughed as he walked up while clapping his hands."Damn you guys are hardcore all right! Would have been sweat if that pain in the ass hippie was broken down with fear from the get go to make this easier. Whatever, did not get this far after being a pro at improve."

Terumi casually strolled out from the right, and his enemies braced themselves as they saw Nine, the possessed Yeul, and a bloody but still standing Cid Aulstyne behind him. Seeing all the hostile faces just made the green haired man smirk."Man you guys are harder to shake then my ex-wife! Kidding, never married."

Cloud powered up before retorting with a flat,"Somehow I'm not surprised. Joke all you want, but you have no one left to hide from the beatdown you're getting."

"Man, forgetful of the beatdown your truly gave you just a little while ago spikey? I see your that _extra_ kind of stubborn. Ah well, it's going to be fun making you scream even more. I mean it is a pain that my so-called partners in crime dropped the ball hard core. The real Madara's hardcore as hell but seems a little too focused on puffing his chest to that other Uchiha. And Caius and Ardyn were to hung up on their little obsessions to step up. Good grief, if in the end all those two wanted was to die they should have just told me, I'm a total ace at killing, no matter what loopholes like immortality are in the way! Oh well, just means I have to share less so works for me. Tsc…you're the ones who got the raw deal because I'm the one who enjoys making my kills as painful as possible!"

"Save it freak." Squall cut in tensely." We are on to your trick. You're not going to get a chance to let your terror magic seep in."

Terumi casually took out a knife before he snickered." Oh, planned things out have we? Well, nothing I love more than taking a perfectly good plan and cause it to come totally crashing down! You think as long as you try and avoid being cut and get each other's backs you can avoid my fear magic? Guess again, _Tatarforas_!"

The green haired man had his aura explode as he activated his Vollständig. As the crown of energy formed around his head a cage of demonic energy formed around the area. Lighting saw Terumi smirk before she grasped her blade tightly." I'm sick of your yapping, I'm going to cut that tong of yours right off!"

Lighting flash stepped right for Terumi to try and stab him, but as she swung her sword Lighting suddenly remembered when Sephiroth killed her sister, causing her to hesitate. Terumi saw her freeze up and snickered before he quickly wrapped her sword arm with his energy snakes." Nice try but to slow! A hell of a time to choke, too bad you could not stop thinking of fearful memories eh? Well, I do have that effect on people!"

Vincent, Barret, and others fired at Terumi from all directions before Cloud winced." The hell is this? Lighting does not choke that easily, but she was not hit with his power!"

Terumi laughed as he darted across the area while shouting,"I may not have touched her but her nerves are still working! And with the power of Tatarforas kicking into over drive, that's _all_ I need for the "Fear" to seep in!"

Aeris gasped as she looked around to see the entire area was covered with demonic snake eyes."No, now his power works just by looking at it? Er…you guys have been practicing's your blind fighting, right?"

"Haha…nice try but it's useless! As they say, happy memories will stay in your heart, but nightmares will linger till you die! Like trauma suddenly popping in totally out of the blue. The trauma you experience once, will devour your mind! Closing your eyes just makes it stronger! All you so called hero's thought you could overcome your pain, master your terror and all that but you're going to find out you were wrong, dead wrong!"

Aeris saw some of her friends grasp their weapons tightly, and as she saw her own hands shake, and found herself remembering when she heard Zack die, then saw Ezan blow himself up to take out the Demon Lord Dahak in the final battle with Zannacross she took a deep breath and closed her eyes." You're going to be the one to find your wrong, Yūki Terumi.

It's true that fear can be overwhelming, it's like a poison at times. But even with the terror is overwhelming, it's still just a noise. If you focus, you cannot let it control you. Though, in times like these when you're making the noise blare unnaturally loud, I'll just have to help block it out!"

Terumi narrowed his eyes as he saw the Centra woman once more be covered in her celestial armor. The moment she finished her transformation a holy light shined out of her to cause the dome of snake eyes to erode, causing her enemy to hiss out,"God damn pixie! Your being as much as a pain as that damn brat Celica! Surgery tools like you make me SICK!"

"Good." Aeris answered flatly as she pointed her weapon at him." It's kind of my job to make demonic creeps like you sick you jerk. Moan all you want but I'm using my holy power to block out your terror as much as I can."

"Enough, I 'm done playing around! Hungry Darkness of A Thousand Souls! Oh undead serpent who slew a thousand in a single night… Open thine jaw and consume mine enemies!"

The ground started to shake before countless demonic snakes burst out of the bloody pond to bind the green haired man's targets. As Zidane hit back a snake that was trying to devour him he grimaced." Never heard of overkill dude?"

"Hahah, when I do something I go all the way you beastkin loser! It's time for a little punishment! I'll let you all feel the most exquisite pain! Does it hurt? DOES IT HURT?!"

"Put a sock in it, it does not hurt enough for us to shut you up! _Grand Lethal_!"

The tailed Enji once again unleashed his Trance to burst out of the snakes before unleashing a barrage of projectiles. His target quickly knocked them back with his knives, but as he did Squall charged at him and slashed at him with his Rough Divide Limit break. Terumi coughed up blood, but before he could even rebound Cloud quickly burst at him to unleash his Cross-Slash attack.

As he was knocked into the air he saw Zidane charging at him with a slick grin."Thought I was done? I'm just getting started! For the final touch, fly awaaaaay! _Reverse Gaia_!"

Zidane hit Terumi with his most powerful strike, and before he could have a chance to respond he was blasted by Vincent, Alvin, Ruby and more, taking the strike head on. As Cloud saw his enemy get blasted into the ground he just snorted."When you don't fight fair, don't expect any mercy in return."

Terumi just snarled as he got back up looking murderously at the Enji."Like I need mercy from scum like you? Get real, I'll _never_ lose to trash like you!"

"Sure you will!" Ruby threw in cheerfully as she pointed her scythe at him."Because the bad guys like you always go down in the end with a little effort!"

As her friends nodded Lighting was about to say something before the ground started to shake. The bloody water started to ripple before a voice boomed out,"Your wrong, the ones that will win are the divine, and its time I get what I deserve at last!"

Noel cringed as he realized the one that was talking was Yeul, and he ran up to her before blurting out,"The hell are you talking about Yeul? You got to wake out of this before, GUH!"

Noel saw his friend, or more like the being in control of his friend's body raise her right arm and instantly blast him in the leg with a holy energy beam from her hand. Her eyes narrowed before she hissed out," Enough, your emotions mean nothing to me mortals! I at last recovered after that tramp's defiance! Now, I will take what I deserve! At last all the conditions are set upon the holy ground of _Sanct of Theo-genesis_! Time for the ritual to start, but I need another to host Gaia. You there, you _will_ host the _Rursan Arbiter_!"

Cid Aulstyne saw that Yeul was pointing at him before the High Marshal winced."What the blazes are you talking about? I won't be anyone's puppet!"

"That was not a request, it was an _order_ from god!"

Yeul suddenly opened her palm before a holy light shined into Cid. The ruler of the Militesi Empire winced as he took out his sword." No…I refuse! I'll die before I become a pawn!"

The man in white showed he was not bluffing as he stabbed himself in the heart, only for Yeul to snicker."Pitiful human, you cannot defy god's will, even in death! Now, let the final phase at last begin!"

Lighting saw a holy aura blast out of Yeul before she braced herself." I take it the girl's possessed by Bhunivelze? That rat does not know when to quit. What's he up to now?"

Aeris saw a massive holy symbol form behind the girl before she tensed up."I can sense many aura's converging. I think, this Bhunivelze is trying to merge souls together!"

Before anyone could act suddenly a pillar of holy energy erupted around Yeul and Cid Aulstyne and everyone was blinded. After the light faded the two were gone. But few figured they were gone for long as the ground began to tremble, and moments later a gigantic figure burst out of the bloody pond.

The figure was shaped as a metallic humanoid with androgynous facial features, azure eyes set against a white mask-like veneer with gold inlay, purple robes, and four pairs of angelic wings. Said wings were juxtaposed by horns and an ornate crown-like adornment hovers between them.

A dozen blood red orbs were in the deity's body, and on top of the new hostile's head was the upper half of a now metallic Cid Aulstyne was attached to the larger head with a snake like cord, with the upper part of Cid's face now covered with a fancy crown.

Yang saw what was once Cid form a scepter in his hand before she winced."So, um…this is how things normally go for you guys? That's one crazy Grim all right."

Zidane just gulped before he responded with an uneasy chuckle."Nah this thing's out their even for us. So, if I got my notes right this is the boss of that Orphan freak we and Ben busted back in Cocoon, right?"

Machina looked at the two-faced monstrosity in front of him bitterly before he got into a fighting stance." I seen this thing in pictures before, it's the divine judge, the judicator of all at the time at Tempus Finis, the Rursan Arbiter! It's not quite like the pictures but I know its him!"

"Not quite you traitor." The two headed being roared out."Because of your heresy I had to forcefully fuse with my servants Pulse, Gaia, Lindzei because of the power that was taken from me! But I am Bhunivelze, the Maker of Light! Behold, the Grandeur of the new age will unfold before your eyes!"

"All you are is a monster!" Rem shouted out angerly." You're the one that absorbed my friends like they were nothing but tools!"

"I had to girl." Bhunivelze roared out,"There souls were poisoned, prisoner of their past sin, of their fates. What god has created, god can take away! It seems the life I have bestowed upon Class Zero was all for naught. Dead in life….alive in death! Like a broken gun that can no longer fire, like an insect whose legs have been severed…that can no longer move forward.

You all proved useless, from head to toe, from the day you were first born your existence has been devoid of value. Those with no value have no worth in the world. As your Judge, I shawl hand down punishment! I shawl burn down the unworthy in an ocean of flame!"

Lighting saw the absolute contempt in the so called divine being's face before she sneered."Now I see where Orphan and his tools got their arrogance from. So, you just want to destroy it all and do it over? Rebuild all the worlds, the sky, even the people? But with no memories or feelings, who know nothing of the past?"

"Heh…the perfect people for the perfect world, the one worthy enough to open the gate! Knowing only joy. Unfettered by grief and grudges."

"Spare me the sells pitch, you're just wanting to rule over emotionless puppets!"

"Of course, so you can be spared the needless suffering brought down by human emotion! After endless failure, what worth is one that shuns god? The flesh of humans shawl be returned to clay, purified you shawl become a vessel for god, transcendent and supreme! You should be rejoicing in the light of divine love! I seek to give you everything you desire, you should be praising me as your savior! And yet, mortals always relish being ungrateful!"

Before anyone could cut in everyone heard the roar of a dragon before an energy blast suddenly rained down to cause an explosion. The group saw the blast came from Shinryu, who had clearly recovered from the wounds Caius had inflicted on her earlier. The transformed l'Cie roared as she dived from the ground." Rejoice? You, you're the one in the end who cost me my son, Queen Andoria and others! I'll _never_ forgive you! _Exa Flare_!"

The crystalline dragon unleashed a massive energy blast, only for the massive beam to easily be deflected by a golden barrier. Bhunivelze narrowed his eyes as the dragon roared, before he suddenly had red lighting descend from the sky to strike the dragon.

As the beast was paralyzed he extended his right hand before a surge of light shined out, before it quickly took the shape of a twin-bladed scythe with a monstrous face representing Pulse at one end and an angelic face representing Lindzei at the other. The two-headed deity sneered before casually cleaving Shinryu in two.

As the pieces of the dragon turned grey the deity sneered out," Tsc…Claes Celestia Misca Sancest, the I'Cie of the Kingdom of Concordia, your just _another_ impudent failure, only your phantoma has value to me now, just like all the other failed beings! Normally I'd be content with you just turning to crystal from your failure, but I waited long enough for final judgment!"

Lighting glared at the callous angel before pointing her sword at him."Enough! No matter how powerful you are, you're going to be forced to wake up to see humans are not just your playthings!"

"Enough! No matter how hard you struggle, you will submit! It's your destiny, the destiny of _all_ humans!"

Bhunivelze saw the Enji prepare to attack him from all directions and raised his other hand to have a sphere of solid light form in it. As a barrage of holy energy breams rained down the corrupt celestial one made sure Lighting was barraged with projectiles to move as he raised his scythe."You impudent woman, your very existence reminds me of Etro. Now I will take back what is rightfully _mine_!"

Bhunivelze prepared to cleave into Lighting when suddenly a blade came out of the sky, before Noctis suddenly appeared. "So, you're the one that truly caused Ardyn to go mad? No matter how far back you dictated things, my subjects are not yours to command!"

The man in black instantly cast Alterna and as a furious Bhunivelze saw his energy beams get sucked into the magic he snarled and tried to bat Noctis away, only for Gaius to jump up above the prince." A true King does not let anyone harm his subjects, even a god! _Absolute Domination_!"

Gaius hit his larger opponent hard enough to knock him back, and as Bhunivelze saw more of the Enji attack him he had his golden barrier reflect all the attacks before he raised his hand. "I had enough! If you humans refuse to learn your place then I will make you learn your place! You can't defy me, I am superior to your kind no matter what you do! I am above all in the mortal realm, that's why my grace will, GUH!"

Everyone was caught off guard as a snake suddenly burst out of the raging deity's mouth. Everyone then saw more snakes burst out of the massive enemy before a red magical symbol appeared in front of Bhunivelze. The angel's body turned black before he yelled out," What, what sacrilege is this?"

"Oh get over yourself, it's not sacrilege, more like a hard core reality check!"

Everyone glanced behind the angel to see Terumi looking smug, with Nine behind him holding a red sphere. As everyone looked at him Terumi just looked sadistic as he leaned down."Oh your high on the food chain all right Bhunivelze, enough to make me put some solid effort into it. But you're _not_ on the top, and now you're going to pay big time for that swelled ego of yours!

It took some time to set it all up, but thanks to Nine being really good at her job the setup went without a hitch! Like hell I did not notice your little blue haired host was acting funny so I planted a special virus, that seemed to be working really damn fine!"

"You damn, demon! How dare you try and defy me! You will know your place and, UGH!"

More snakes burst out of his body before Terumi wagged his finger."Aw…for someone so "divine" you're a _really_ slow learner! Besides don't you think it's time we come clean on what the real story is?"

Zidane groaned at hearing this before he face palmed."Oh come on enough with the trolling! How much more convoluted can this freaking get?"

"Heh…this has gotten quite messy, but now that we reached the final stage lets come clean about things eh?" Terumi snapped out." No one ever really stop to wonder why a high-ranking angel like Bhunivelze was acting so damn hard to breach the gate between the" Seeing world" and the "world of the dead." AKA Heaven? Well its because the twit got himself banished and was so vain that he deluded himself into thinking it was not his fault! But he was the one who committed the original sin.

You see once they're was a race called the Oans, and a rather cocky one, Krona wanted to know the ultimate truth and looked at the dawn of time. Because he half-assed it he increased entropy in the universe, and caused the creation of a splinter reality called the Anti-Matter realm.

This created the Anti-Monitor, a dude who caused a _ton_ of problems. That's a whole other story but, when whale face was iced Bhunivelze was so peeved at the mortals who caused this mess that he killed everyone that was responsible for it.

When he found out that his mother, the archangel Mwynn gave the Oans the knowledge to look at time he killed her to for "corruption." Course Cosmos was not too keen on one of her angel's going overboard and banished him from heaven for being out of line.

Now, if he behaved he could have gotten back in after paying his dues but he was so full of himself that he blamed the weakness of mortals, and wanted to prove he could create the true" perfect" race. That's why, he had the whole quadrant of space be governed by his "tests". That's why Eos, Orience, Hydaelyn, and all the other worlds in the galaxy under his jurisdiction were forced to become one endless testing ground to grind out his ideal human. Heard he even ruined a world so bad he had to make a flying shelter in the sky just so they could keep his tests going! Did not matter how many civilizations were ruined, to an angel, even a corrupt one it's just like watching a movie!"

As Terumi laughed loudly Lighting grasped her blade and spat out a disgusted," Damn it all, so this was all just to fit the ego of an insane fallen piece of trash? The only thing that disgusts me more is why the so called real angels let this traitor go on with this for so long!"

"Don't get it girl? Because while Bhunivelze is the one behind this "Central fiction", the one who forced the story to replay over and over again till he got the answer he wanted, the higher ups let him do it! That's because his idea was amusing to the one in charge of quadrant eleven, _Belmond_ , the God of Destruction!"

Cloud winced as he thought back to meeting the God's of Destruction before he, Ben, and everyone headed into the Beyonder's realm. As he remembered what Ben said about Beerus he grimaced."So, theses God's of Destruction really did decide what planet lived and what died eh? Sounds like they have a lot to answer for."

Aeris looked conflicted as she looked down."This must be another lie, I refuse to thin Cosmos would just approve of such massive suffering!"

Squall sighed before he went up to his angelic friend to whisper,"Remember that this was a different period of time, when Cosmos and Zannacross shared control over the universe right Aeris? Sounds like, this might have been one of the things that caused Cosmos to change her mind about how things were going. Well, this does raise a few questions, like why the are still around all these years later, but we got to take out this trash before we can get to that though."

Terumi snickered as he saw everyone's look of confusion and disgust before he leaned forward." What, can't handle the truth? Belmond destroys well but like all the God's of Destruction he only destroys the unworthy, so you humans can only blame yourself! Yes, you blame the demons for your sins but you're the _trash_ humans!

How many worlds have your kind destroyed for the sake of the power you're not worthy of? Demons may make bargains of darkness, but nine times out of ten you guys make those deals without hesitating for a damn second! You collect the possibilities that are convenient to you, and then create a future for you alone!

The people, and the worlds on them that lost their" possibility" are purged by the God's of Destruction and their enforcers. It's only natural that you fail again and again, its why not just Belmond, but his boss, all of our boss's, Chaos Zannacross Necron, is fed up with Cosmos being patient with her pets. That's why, judgment time is coming. But if the grand prize to Battle-World is legit then I'll have the power to shift things into turbo and kick doomsday off!"

"So your plan is to become a god after winning Battle-World?" Cloud uttered tensely as he eyed the green haired man carefully. In response Terumi just sneered." Oh spikey, I'm already above anyone but the big man and a few of the elites! I'm not quite a God of Destruction but, I am what most of you mortals would call a god.

Heh, Ardyn and "Tobi" were not the only ones hiding their true face. But unlike them I'm _not_ a poser! Heh…honestly, I would not be happy being worshiped by scum! That's right, humans and most other mortals are just gutter trash that can backtalk.

That's why, if I really can remake existence in my image I'll destroy every last thing humans made! And in my new existence, everyone born will fear me. Their fear will make me grow even stronger, and I'll become even more powerful than the God's of Destruction! Yes, the new existence will be where it all revolves around fear…that will be my paradise! That is the true freedom that I desire! I been a cog in the machine long enough, I belong to myself, and me alone!"

"Then you can die along you scum!" Lighting grit out." You can be as demented and depraved as you want but no matter how cunning you are, you,"

An explosion of power blasted everyone back before Terumi spat out," What, that I'm not strong enough to take you all down girl? Maybe in this current form, but that just means it's time to go all out! I have a secret girl, to descend into the mortal dimension from hell I had to break off my power to break through the Kekkai barrier.

It would have been a pain to get that power, my "other" half back normally, but Nine helped me find a hell of a substitute, eh Bhunivelze?"

The master of the I'Cie saw Terumi give him a savage grin before his eyes widened." No…you wouldn't! Such an act is utter, GUH!"

More energy snakes wrapped around the fallen angel's mouth before Terumi lashed out," The one with the power defines what is just and what is heresy you twit! And that's why, I'm declaring you my battery! Time to show my true face! Convert and summon Bushin… Susanoo unit, engage!"

A green tornado of demonic energy suddenly consumed Terumi before another one consumed Bhunivelze. The fallen angel gave one last cry of outrage before the two tornadoes fused together, created a shockwave that blew everyone off their feet.

Before everyone could even see again they heard a demonic growl, and as the light faded Aeris felt a chill to see a bulky armored being glaring her and everyone else down.

The creature was not as big as Bhunivelze but bulkier then Terumi. He had a demonic fox motif. His armor was black with glowing green highlights, and he had eyes on his armor that were green as well. The horns now give the impression of fox ears. His hair was untied, but the sideburns were held by metallic hair clips.

As the new being bared his sharp fangs and lashed out his new long snake like tong he grasped his fist tightly." Ah…it's been _far_ too long since I felt this power! The Susanoo armor that those Uchiha use with their Sharingan tricks are just phantoms of the real deal. And I'm the real deal, _I'm_ one of the oldest demons who terrorized enough saps in hell that the big man himself, Zannacross, let me wreak havoc in the mortal realm.

I'm not on the level of the Seven Demon Lords, but Belmond did think I was worthy enough to succeed him as his role of God of Destruction! You kept pushing your luck and now you're going to suffer for it. That's right, I _am_ strength, I am power, I am _everything_! My very being is the sword of the devil that will destroy all! I am archfiend Takehaya Susanoo!…the end _has_ come!"

Cloud saw a storm of darkness blast out around Susanoo before he once more got into a fighting stance."I'll admit, your being even more of a pain then we thought. But no matter if your called Hazama, Terumi, Susanoo or anything else we still are going to cut you down! We taken down far worst threats then you! And no matter how relentless or sadistic you get, for the sake of everything we are just going to make you a memory! Huh?"

The Vollständig suddenly reappeared on Susanoo 's head as demonic green flames appeared around him." Heh, you hero's try your hardest to make the bad times become a memory, but it never works that way eh?

After all, no matter how hard you try and make it go away, unless you just get rid of your chain of memories all together the nightmare _always_ returns! After all, this guy's left such an impression that he's still haunting you eh?"

Everyone tensed up as the image of Sephiroth appeared in the flames. As Aeris saw her former killer glare at her she had holy energy surround her." You think we are rookies creep? We made sure that Sephiroth is deader than dead, you can try and spook us but he is never coming back. Huh?"

The image of Sephiroth flickered as Susanoo extended his hand." _Never_ say never girl! Can't keep good terror down, and with my power, the nightmare lives on, within me!"

The image of Sephiroth suddenly vanished, before Susanoo had a pillar of green fire blast out, before it transformed into a long, thin sword, a sword Cloud never forgot. Ben's former squad leader saw Susanoo get into a fighting stance with his new sword, the same fighting stance Sephiroth had, and saw a fallen angel wing suddenly sprout on his enemies right shoulder he could not help but feel a chill." That's, the Masamune sword Sephiroth used, and his wing! The hell is this?"

"Heh…this Sephiroth guy seems like quite the fella, the fear, the terror so many of you suckers had for him was so strong, I was able to absorb enough of it to take his memory into me! Not the same as a full revitalization, but enough for me to give a, _personal_ touch!"

As pillars of demonic fire erupted out of the now winged man, and Squall saw the same half broken infinity symbol that Superboy Prime, Dio, and Kylo Ren had before he braced himself."No matter how much you do it's not enough to shake the pride of a lion! I, whoa!"

In a flash Susanoo burst at Squall with enough force to carve the ground around him. Squall managed to block at the last second, but the impact knocked him into the air. Susanoo growled before his mouth opened, and fired a dark green energy blast form his mouth to vaporize a chunk of the right side of Squall's stomach. The Enji Captain coughed up blood as he fell to the ground, and his enemy tried to follow up only for Cloud, Gaius, Kagura, and others to all attack him to get him off their friend.

Even being out numbered, Susanoo was able to knock everyone back with ease as he howled out,"Yes… lament as you realize your fate… Your despair will be deliberately enjoyed. All of you combined are nothing to me, as your "buddy" would say, your powerless but to see each of you go to the promised land, one by one!"

Aeris prepared a spell as she flew up above the others."Your wrong! Despite all this power your still not the strongest one here!"

"Oh…you mean that sliver haired pretty boy with the Sharingan? He seems pesky, but I jacked up Madara so much that he has no chance in hell of winning!"

"Your wrong! You underestimate Ezan's resolve, and that will be your last, AH!"

Aeris was cut off as a massive foot of raw energy suddenly slammed into her to knock her down. As Aeris lifted her head she saw the attack did not come from Susanoo, but Nine.

The woman with a witch's hat looked at Aeris with raw contempt."Tsc…you make me sick flower girl. All you idiots, preaching hope and love like it means something, don't know what you're talking about! Your love is just lies, it means nothing!"

"I don't know what made you think that but your wrong, it's not easy but hope is more than just talk, its real when you fight hard enough to make it real!"

Nine suddenly had magical portals form around Aeris as she hissed out,"Hearing you talk is giving me a headache, your soft light has nothing on me!"

Nine prepared to blast Aeris, till Lighting suddenly warped in front of her fellow Enji to slash the spell in half with her sword. As Nine glared at her Lighting spat out," She may be soft at times but she's tougher then you! There is being cynical, and there is being shut off from reality. Not going to let someone like you say how things go!"

"You naïve girls think you know anything compared to me? You still don't understand it? This world doesn't have order or justice or anything! Just arrogance, I'll blast the truth into all of you!"

The bitter Black Swan unleashed her magical barrage at the two armored ladies, and as Susanoo saw Aeris and Lighting take to the sky he saw the divine tree begin to tremble, causing him to cackle with mad laughter."Looks like Madara is about ready to kick things off on his end to.

Good, his Infinite Tsukuyomi will wrap things up nicely. Just one small detail to his "Eyes of the Moon" plan. The spell may trap everyone in dreams, but I'll trap everyone in never ending nightmares as the price for standing in my way!

Yes, the "justice" you heroes preach is nothing more than a means to cover what mankind cannot change. It is meaningless before the will of god, the will of terror itself! Everything you do is to out run terror, but now at last terror's going to win it all! Now, despair! The banquet has begun."

While his rants were more than getting on his opponent's nerves, to their dismay in his new state with Sephiroth's power and techniques Terumi was able to fight off everyone at once in his Susanoo state. As dismal as the fight was turning, Aeris only hoped that her boyfriend was faring better on his end.

* * *

A little while before this point of time, Ezan was finding out how stubborn Madara truly was. While the Wall Knights helped, to Ben's rival's annoyance Madara was relentless enough that Ezan could not find an opening through his enemies Perfect Susanoo armor. As we turn back to the super elite Enji Ezan just slashed through an energy blast and Madara was about to try and slice him again only for one of the Wall Knights to intercept him.

Madara was annoyed enough to try and shatter the Knight, only for Ezan to not waste a moment and dive right for Madara. The older Uchiha saw the Enji try and charge through his Perfect Susanoo, but as the wall of blue energy just cracked a little he grinned." Nice try, but for all your power you still don't have the power to pierce through my defenses, at least in the time I'll provide you!"

"If that's the case I'll just warp around it! _Kamui_!"

Madara winced as he saw Ezan flash his Mangekyō Sharingan. As he saw the mass of blue energy around him get twisted he grit his teeth." The same Jutsu as Obito? Nice try, but you won't be fast enough to get through to me!"

He prepared to bat Ezan away with his Perfect Susanoo's other arm, till suddenly Kakashi jumped up to yell out,"If that's the case then I'll speed up the process! _Kamui_!"

The Hidden Leaf Ninja used the space-time move as well, and with two of the same move being used it was able to warp away the area of the Perfect Susanoo around Madara faster than he could react.

Madara saw Ezan glare at him and raise his fan, but in a second Ezan dashed through and sliced right through that fan, before casting Amaratsu on his free hand to unleash a barrage of flame infused punches before his enemy could react.

Ezan unleashed his blitz of flaming punches for ten seconds before winding his fist back and punching Madara right in the face, setting him ablaze as he knocked him hard enough to send him flying through several buildings and landed near the base of the Divine Tree. As the Perfect Susanoo vanished Ezan saw Kakashi land nearby and sighed." Thanks for the assist, he was so focused on me he seems to let his guard down."

"That's what I was hoping for" The ninja retorted." I did not know how useful I would have been against some of those other guys so even if I'm not his equal, I hoped I could have given you the edge, and I have."

"Maybe, let's just push that edge all the way through his heart."

Ezan burst over to where Madara landed, and saw his enemy stagger up. Madara used the power of the Rinnegan to absorb all the black flames on his body, but he still sustained injuries from Ezan's combo. Madara coughed up blood, and just snickered as he saw Ezan land before him." It's a pain but I have to admit you got Sharp intuition…calm analyzing and judgment skills.

Combine that with Sharingan just like mine, and I'll concede defeating you will push me farther than I ever have had to push myself. It's a shame Ansem did not spawn you earlier. If I found you before Obito the plan could have. Well…no point on reflecting on what never will be, but just tell me what your name is again boy?"

"Its Ezan Zeon."The sliver haired rival calmly stated as his aura flared up." Now that you know the name of the man that will kill you, prepare to die. Your legacy is over, your madness won't be allowed to interfere with the new age."

"So I'm mad am I? Because in my eyes you and all the others are infected with madness, and I have to devout everything to giving the cure, the cure that is Infinite Tsukuyomi! If Ansem's your father I'm sure you have his dream, but his dream, among all the other dreamers in the Lylat Kingdom he so wanted to join is nothing but a paradox, just like all the other nations built by humans across history. People vow they seek peace, and yet, on the other hand, crave conflict, the desire to showcase their superiority as well.

That duality is mankind for you. To want only peace and discard only conflict would cause people to stop being people. And yet, the only way for those things to truly stand together side by side is a dream world. And if that's mankind's desire, then I will give them that dream world!"

"You saw a fraction of things and thought you saw the full picture Madara."

Ezan flatly retorted." It's true that humans can be a paradox at times, but that does not mean that it's impossible to resolve those differences, just that it will take more effort than ever given before to make it right."

"Tsc…did some woman seduce you with romantic words? I can relate, but it's all a feeble fantasy! Is that what you truly want? After all, there is no purpose for someone like you, for a true warrior without conflict!"

"I'm not like you Madara! I decide my own destiny! I won't deny fighting is my specialty, but I can evolve to find the purpose I see fit! Things evolve, and I know with my comrades I can find a path forward for not just me, but for all the other warriors, a future that has a place for us even without war."

"Hahaha, despite our difference in hair you're truly starting to remind me of myself, when I was naïve and stupid. Take the advice of your senior to heart Ezan Zeon, you can try and deny your true nature as hard as you can, but we are what we are and denying it just causes more suffering.

I fooled myself to thinking I could walk on the path of light, for a few years I tried to work with my rival Hashirama to run the village between are two clans, but I saw that through the façade while my comrades could not, no, would not see the truth.

I saw my fellow Uchiha were being lured into a false sense of security by the Senju, and that even though Hashirama was sincere of reaching an understanding, his brother Tobirama and so many others would always distrust the Uchiha, always put them as scapegoats for their own failings. Furthermore…I saw that those from other worlds would seek to take what was rightfully ours, that this "Grand" galactic Lylat Kingdom was nothing but a farce.

However, I was surrounded by cowards who just wanted to have their fantasies verified. Even the woman I thought could have been my lover, chose to embrace her delusions over me. It was then that I knew, they could never understand me! I realized the truth about myself that I tried to repress, I realized I loved fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, even the taste of my own blood. My destiny is to be a fighter above all!"

"You're the one who refused to understand others Madara! You shut off your heart to make your ego content and yours alone!"

"Heh, think I'm the fool? It will happen to you know, I know that without a doubt. Your friends will get tired of being inferior to you, and your lover will run out of patience. Your hopes will slowly be chipped away by reality, and your heart will be consumed by the darkness of despair. Submit to your true nature, as a Uchiha your nature never will be in the light!"

Ezan closed his eyes for a moment before lighting crackled around his hand." Even if that's true, I'm not a pure Uchiha! I'm not like you Madara, I'm willing to learn from the past to evolve forward. I won't be bound by my blood, my instincts, my legacy, or _anything_ else!

I'll bring about _my_ revolution, the revolution of the place of a warrior itself! Theses eyes can see the darkness clearly and I know the darkness in my heart will always be with me. But it's because I know that darkness that I'll command it, I'll be able to consume the darkness, in order to turn it into light!"

Madara took a deep breath before he put his hand on the ground." Nice words boy, but words don't translate to will. I won't let the fantasies of naïve fools who have not seen life unfold fully stand in my way!"

Ezan prepared to finish the ranting man off when the ground suddenly shook, and a massive tree branch burst out of the ground to try and tackle the silver haired warrior. The Enji was able to slash the branch in half but as he did Madara was already being launched into the air by another branch.

As Ezan glared at him Madara chuckled." I won't lie Ezan Zeon, at the moment you seem to be stronger than me. That would be vexing, if I was not on the verge of transcending beyond any mortal! You will see the truth Ezan. _Limbo: Border Jail!_ "

Ezan saw his target's eyes widen and braced for an attack, only to see nothing come. He prepared to yet again finish his opponent off before he felt an invisible force knock him to the ground. As the super elite warrior rebounded he saw Madara get higher before he cringed."Some sort of invisible attack? I did not sense any energy at all. I, huh?"

All of a sudden, a light blinded his eyes and Ezan jumped back as more of the tree branches came from him. His vision quickly returned and be burst through the tree branches to catch up to Madara. By the time he did he saw the man casually standing near the top, with a fruit in his hand. Upon seeing the younger man Madara grinned." Too late, the process is complete! The Divine Tree has borne fruit, and once I consume from the Tree of Might I'll have the power of the divine! Its time, for the advent of the Messiah!"

Ezan just sneered and prepared to attack yet again, only to once more be intercepted by an invisible force. While the damage was minimal, it delayed the warrior of light enough for Madara to bite the fruit. The moment he did a surge of power blasted out of him, causing his hair to blast out wildly."Yes, I can feel it, divine power! It's time for everyone to embrace fate, embrace the will of the strongest! That's right, come into me!"

Ezan was caught off guard as the gigantic tree behind him suddenly convulsed before the entire massive object suddenly burst into Madara's mouth. Ezan wondered if this was part of the plan before a massive explosion of red light blasted out. When Ezan could see again he saw that Madara had transformed.

Ben's rival saw his opponent now had sliver hair, and pale skin. His attired had changed as well, now he had a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back.

A grey horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector with an upward-curve on the right temple. A massive black aura blasted out of Madara, and Ezan had to brace himself to not be blown away by his opponent's massive new power.

Madara suddenly opened his eyes before out of his aura formed ten hand sized spheres of raw darkness. One of the orbs suddenly became a staff, and as Madara grasped it he formed a wicked grin." If you have any desire to live, forsake your pride and kneel to me now boy.

I was a tad worried that the ritual would be different since they used other life forms besides the Tailed-Beast to form the Divine Tree, but it worked perfectly. I now have the same power as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the one who was known to the world of Vana'diel as Sage of Six Paths who brought magic to the world! I am essentially completely immortal now…I have obtained eternity and in the face of such power even the strongest mortal is nothing to me now."

Ezan just looked determined as lighting crackled around him."I terminated those who were said to be my superior before Madara, now will be no different! _XIII Chidori Blitz_!"

The Enji tried to blitz his newly transformed opponent. But to his cringe as he did the black orbs moved fast enough to block each strike. As he finished his combo Ezan unleashed Amaratsu from his eye, and then used his Rinnegan power to warp with one of the orbs and unleash his Light Divider energy beam at Madara back.

However, to his dismay his black flames and purple energy beam were both countered, and absorbed by the energy orbs. Before he could do anything else one of the orbs instantly transformed into a large black claw that smashed into Ezan and hit him all the way into the building below.

As the Enji coughed up blood Madara slowly titled his head." Think the power was a lie now boy? The Truth-Seeking Orbs of the Divine Sage are composed of all composed of all five basic elemental forces. Essentially the nature of the Yin–Yang Release means it can neutralize all charka, or magic if you will. As I said, I'm above the power of mortals now. Since you pushed me this far I'll reward you with a quick death. Time to submit to fate, Ezan Zeon!"

Ezan saw Madara have his staff transform into a black sword before he grit his teeth."Damn it, he's not joking about his power. So, it's come to this eh? So be it, if my hand's forced, I'll go all out and use my full power! _Divine Joutei_!"

An explosion of both light and dark energy suddenly blasted out of the Enji. Madara was shocked that his transformed-Truth-Seeking Orb was blasted off by the energy as Ezan suddenly flew above Madara.

As the older Uchiha saw Ezan was now clad in an armor of energy of both light and darkness that resembled a Samurai that had one angel wing and one black fallen angel wing before he winced." What is this? It's almost like he used Susanoo, but condensed it to a personal set of armor! What nonsense, this has to be a farce! There is no way he would hold back to someone like _me_!"

Ezan just got back into a fighting stance as he responded with a cold," To be brutally honest, before your transformation you were not worth my full power and I wanted to save my trump card till the final round of this Battle-World if I could. But alas you forced my hand. Thus, I'll terminate you to end this quickly!"

Madara could not help but have his right eye twitch as he hissed out," Mock me at your peril boy! I told you, I'm beyond all humans! Keep getting my blood pumping and I won't show mercy!"

Ezan saw the Truth-Seeker orbs all start to move out before he put his hand on his sword." Enough, _Judgment Blitz_."

Madara just prepared to strike, till suddenly he noticed Ezan was behind him. Before he could even swerve his head around he noticed a circle of darkness was suddenly around him, till he felt numerous painful sensations as rays of light burst around his body and knocked all his Truth-Seeker Orbs away.

As he saw blood pour out of his body and had his body jerk around from all the sudden impacts he felt himself be knocked back and used all of his power to stabilize himself. As his wounds healed he glared back at Ezan." You, moved faster than I could see, even after ascending to such power? Impossible!"

"Nothing is truly impossible Madara Uchiha." Ezan answered calmly." Your legend was well earned, but now it's time you accept that I surpassed it."

Madara saw Ezan was glaring at him, and just looked at his own blood before he laughed madly. As his own wounds healed his sword transformed into a large, double-helix shaped sword before he pointed it at his opponent." Some legends are to grand to _ever_ be surpassed!

Not bad, through your own methods your power must be close enough to senjutsu to be able to bypass my defenses. Impressive, truly, but I this won't stop me, nothing will! This sword I wield is the Sword of Nunoboko, the blade that brought order to the world! I'll carve through your will, and at last shape the world till how it should be!"

Madara burst at Ezan, and slashed at him with his transformed sword. Ezan parried the blow that caused the entire city of Insomnia around him to shake, and even at his full power Ezan found he had to focus to not be pushed back before he glared his mad opponent right in the face." I won't let you Madara, if you think power is the only proof of will, then I'll prove the resolve I have in my desired world, as I obliterate you with it! Time to settle what the strongest power is, once and for all!"

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : Well, hopefully things were not to confusing but let me address some of the possible issues. I know I gave Lighting a different power then the one she had in Lighting Returns but to be frank, I felt her outfit was rather tacky so I tried something better that hopefully most fans of her will feel fit her. The design was inspired by the Valkyries in the Valkyrie Profile games, that were also part of Square. Her __Hakai__ move was inspired by the move Beerus and the other God's of Destruction have albeit a less powerful state. I felt it suited her move set.

Sorry Type Zero fans for screwing most of them over, to be fair they died in their game to lol. I combined the final bosses of both Type Zero and Lighting Returns because lets be honest, they were both unique looking but generic smug gods, and Terumi was far more worthy of being in the spotlight then them lol. I know Bhunivelze was all but god in Final Fantasy 13 with only Mwynn being above him but since his is a shared universe I took him down a few notches in the divine hierarchy.

To clear things up, in this version I had it be that Bhunivelze over looked the worlds related to Final Fantasy 13, Type Zero, and 15 to test everyone to produce " quality" enough humans that in his eyes would open the door to the dead, aka the door to heaven. His agents, the smaller gods like Pulse and Lindzei from 13 and Gaia, the one who very indirectly caused the events of Type Zero and while not very clear, was the final boss because he possessed Cid in the end of that game, along with the Astrials in 15.

In 13 2 and Type Zero while cryptic, both plots were about getting the door to Etro to open which was about the door of the dead. Back when 15 was still Versus plot elements hinted there were things about that to, so it does not seem like its within the realm of possibility for that to be the original plan. Who knows now, hopefully it makes more sense then the insanity Square put out for the broken mess of the Fabula Nova Crystallis project, oh well.

If you forgot Belmond is one of the God of Destruction from Dragon Ball Super, and is the one who has Jiren as his champion. He seems, worthy of the spot light, but I won't spoil my plans for the God's of Destruction but will only say their is a reason they are still around despite how the final battle went in the previous trilogy.

Basically, in my timeline Belmond and Bhunivelze destroyed Eos, Oriance and most of the other worlds around Pulse before the test was forcefully stopped during the first war with Zannacross, Cocoon was meant to be a place were humanity could recover but Orphan and the others slowly went insane and were corrupted by the time Ben and the others encountered them.

Ah yes, if your not aware the Anti-Monitor and the Anti-Matter verse were both from DC Comics, felt like that event had a proper use for here lol.

As for Terumi's true form, Susanoo is indeed his true final form introduced in Central Fiction, I had him combine with Sephiroth because, why not? Heh, story reason he did not use Susanoo in his fight with Doug in the last volume is that the Susanno armor was sealed by Serenity in the last war.

Madara's true form is like in Naruto but I'll just say that I'm not having Kaguya hijacking him like in the series because once again, I hated her and she seemed to exist solely to set up sequels. I felt Madara got robbed in the series, and while Ultimate Storm 4 tried to do him better justice, I'll try to do even better lol, so hope you like where that leads.

That should be all for now, holiday stuff got in the way but managed to get one last chapter just in time for the new year. Well, about half as fast as I used to be with chapters but, not bad since I'm working now. Well, not sure if anyone cares anyway lol, if someone does hope you like it enough to leave a review. Till next time see you guys in 201( Gets blown away as the world ends) Damn it.


	26. C226: Verdict of the Strongest Power!

_**Chapter 226:**_ _ **The Grueling Showdown Over the true Personification of a Warrior! Battle to surpass the Limits for the Verdict of the Strongest Power!**_

As Ezan, Cloud, and the others prepared to give it their all to emerge as the winners of the Battle-World round to save all they held dear, some of the ones they held dear were still realizing just what they were doing.

After Master Myers finished his call with King Atem, he was about to talk to stop a quarrel between Beerus, his brother Champa, and Belmond from morphing to verbally explosive to physically explosive when his fellow Enji Master Eraqus walked up to tell him he had more friend that had issues to be addressed.

The leader of the Enji Knights turned around to see that the two were none other than Ansem and Tifa. Cloud's wife had her kid Tiffany in her arms and the sight of the girl's laugh caused the bearded man to smile." Ansem, Tifa, I must admit I'm surprised to see you here."

The man who originally founded the idea for the Zeon Federation chuckled as he crossed his arms behind his back." Is it really that surprising Grand Master? I have stock in Spirius myself, hence why I was more than a little upset hearing Bisley, Harrison Wells, and others are suddenly dead. I don't blame the Enji, things seem to be developing at a rather brisk pace. But that's why I decided to head over to see for myself what caused Ezan, Cloud and all the others to mobilize so rapidly."

Myers saw Ansem glance above at Star-Dream in the distance, and the giant portal still being guarded by the Royal Knights and other Angels and Enji before he sighed." I do apologize if you felt out of the loop Ansem, it was nothing personal, but you must trust us in that there is no time to waste."

Tifa saw her child look curiously at the portal before she looked firmly at the warrior of light." Fair enough but since we are here how about filling us in? Cloud told me it was big, but I want to know just how big this really is. Sounds like him, Ben, and the others found something in that whole eh? Is, he really as powerful as Ben said?"

"What we seen so far, is that this Beyonder is powerful enough to recreate people perfectly. Bisley, Haltmann, and others like Spirius employees Luger, Harrison Wells, and Julius all had the same memories as their true selves, with the acceptation that they were completely bound to obey the Beyonder's will.

We have proof that there was some sort of attack or invasion planned, and I suppose the others are finding out right now the extent theses plans are in his dimension. Regretfully, that's all the information we have at the moment.

I'd say the fact that nothing has happened so far is good news, but frankly from what Ben and Lacus said this "Incursion" ritual happened all but instantly, hence why we are on edge. Don't relax even if you see them return, we have to make sure those that return are not replica agents of the Beyonder."

Tiffany looked at the giant portal in the sky before the young child looked excited." That's where Daddy went? That looks fun Mommy can we play there?"

Tifa winced before she took a deep breath and smiled." Sorry sweaty, daddy's checking to see if the place is safe yet along with Ezan, Aunt Aeris, Ben and all the others. We will do something fun soon though, I promise."

Just as her child looked like she was about to pout a snide laugh cuts them off." Damn, woman really have gotten foolish in this age! If you cared about your child at all girl, you really foolish enough to bring her to ground zero?"

Tifa glared at the source of the voice, which happened to be Beerus. Cloud's wife quickly eyed the God of Destruction, along with Whis at his side before she smirked." I don't know what customs you have on your world buddy, but I'm just practical. If the threat is as big as I've been told there is no were safe in the universe, I might as well be as close to my husband as I can while still keeping my child safe."

Beerus saw the defiant look in Tifa's eye and just snickered." I'll forgive the outburst once woman since your oblivious to the facts, but from here on out watch your tone. I'm not your buddy, you're in the face of the God's of Destruction!"

Tifa eyed the cat deity carefully before she sighed." Oh right, the old school hot shot celestial one that Ben and Lacus fought before this mess started eh? If you're so great why are you not with the rest?"

"Watch it woman, I'm so great that me and my comrades are on standby as the absolute last defense of all living things! So, watch that tone unless you want a _personal_ demonstration of my might, and my fury!"

"Really, you're _that_ insecure that you have to threaten a mother to feel tough?"

Beerus had his eyes twitch, but before he could shout Whis cleared his throat, causing the God of Destruction to freeze. The blue skinned angel politely pointed to the child before Beerus eyed Tifa, Ansem, and Myers carefully before he chuckled."You got spunk woman. Not bad, you remind me of Bulma. Heh…rather not repeat _that_ mistake so I'll forgive the arrogance for now.

I assure you though, when you want a powerful force protecting you there is nothing and no one's good side you want to be on more than a God of Destruction."

Tiffney saw Beerus looking proud before she raised an eyebrow." Mommy, destruction's something really bad, right? You said daddy, the savior, and all the other Enji made all the bad guys go away when they beat that nasty Zannacross guy so why is this bad kitty still here?"

Beerus had his right eye twitch again, but before he could respond another male voice cut in with a shrewd," You're too young to understand child but Destruction is not _always_ evil. Sometimes, the bad things are needed for the sake of rebirth, for progress."

Beerus glanced behind him and just sighed as he saw who cut in."Oh, done with your acts already, Belmond?"

As everyone saw the other clown like God of Destruction casually walk up with his attendant Marcarita, Tiffney saw Belmond grin at her before she cried."Mommy you said this was a safe place! You did not say we were going to the circus with all those scary clowns like at the Gold Saucer!"

As Tifa saw her child whimper she sighed and patted her daughter on the head." This is not the circus Tiffany chill out. This Elympios is the capital of the entire world of Rieze Maxia, I'm sure there are plenty of various entertainers around. Clam down, remember what mommy and daddy said about being respectful for people that look different?"

"But he looks like that scary Kefka clown you told me about!"

"Not _all_ clowns are alike and Kefka had more makeup, don't be racist Tiffney!"

Belmond just laughed out loud before he slapped his right side." Oh, you're talking about Kefka Palazzo eh? That man was a rather ideal entity of destruction all right. Oh, he was scum alright but as a being who's the authority on destruction I can't deny he was a master of his craft.

Heh, for a human at least. Was far less of a bore then those others like Exdeath and Zemus. But your mistaken child, I'm no clown. Believe it or not I'm one of the oldest beings in the universe, and all clowns, jesters and the like were based off me!"

Ansem saw Tifa get wary again before he eyed the clownish being carefully."So, you truly are a God of Destruction, one of the highest ranked Celestia ones? Your aware of Kefka, and the affairs in this mortal realm?"

"But of course." Belmond answered shrewdly." Not _all_ of us God's of Destruction spend most of our time sleeping and eating like Beerus here." The clownish deity threw out as he jabbed Beerus. While the feline like being glared at his counterpart Belmond laughed and swerved around dramatically."

You're a sharp girl for your age. Its true most people these days would see us God's of Destruction as evil, but when we got the job it was just that, a job. Most people don't call garbage men evil right? That's all we were, garbage men that took out the trash, on a cosmic scale so that existence was not plagued with the unworthy. However, over time God realized that eradicating entire planets and everyone in it might have tipped the levels of cosmic despair in an unnatural level.

But because of God's grace, we who were just doing what we were created to were shown mercy and allowed to find another purpose to our existence."

Tifa eyed Belmond carefully and saw he did not seem to be lying before she smirked." Cosmos does seem to be down with giving second chances for anyone that's willing to take it. Well, I admit I don't know what it's like to be god."

Belmond smirked as he swerved around to look at the portal leading to the Beyonder's realm." Heh…that's right…Cosmos. Glad you're not arrogant enough to think you know how god acts girl. I seen so many people, so many life forms, so many civilizations think they were the embodiment of god, and the joke was on them when reality hit them in the face.

Well, I was the most through of the God's of Destruction if I do say so myself, I gave my quadrant _more_ than a few chances at redemption, but they only passed my test more than half of the times. Ah well, I did not agree with Cosmos on everything, but I guess her wisdom is worth something.

I thought this whole chosen thing was a big joke but somehow this Ben Auro really _did_ defeat Chaos Zannacross Necron. And that's why I want to see if this big idea he, Cosmos and the others have will amount to a big joke. Guess we will see soon enough if they can if everything suddenly goes boom eh? Eh, no need for frowns. Today _also_ is the 876,910,715th day I've been God of Destruction, so here's a magic trick girl! Kids still like bunny's these days, right?"

Belmond suddenly threw a card out of his sleeve and snapped his fingers before the card suddenly transformed to a car sized fluffy bunny that populated worlds like planet Roak, Expel, Faykreed and others. Tiffney squealed as the bunny hopped around before she tugged her mom's arm." It's so fluffy! Can I ride it mommy?"

Tifa saw the bunny looked friendly and sighed."Sure, just be careful dear."

As Tifa saw her child get a ride on the bunny and sighed." Not a Chocobo or a Moogle but it will do."

Belmond saw more kids looking excited before he extended his hands," No matter what the era, human kids love bunny's. Free bunny rides for all!"

Beerus saw Belmond cause more giant bunnies pop up before he rolled his eyes." Ugh…show off. Whatever, last thing I need is annoying kids crying while I'm having my desert. Long as it keeps the masses from freaking out so that those who are fighting can focus on getting the job done I guess. That reminds me, that cake _better_ be ready by now!"

As Beerus stormed off back to his table Ansem thought about what Beerus said and sighed." I know Ezan was more than happy to at last have a true chance to test out his current strength, but as his father I can't help but worry.

True, he seemed to have more than rebound from the surgery to remove the sabotaged genes Kaiba programmed into him. But, even with that new Rinnegan his current limits are not understood.

With the stakes of the mission as high as they are even a minuscule flaw could prove fatal. Though, I suppose with what's at stake no matter what my son would prefer to fight."

Myers put his hand on Ansem's shoulder before smirking." I know what it's like to worry about a son's state of being my friend. I can't say you have nothing to fear, but between Aeris, Ben, Lacus and all the others he won't have to go through this massive ordeal alone."

"There is enough to worry about already Ansem." Tifa through out with a wink." Aeris runs a tight leash on Ezan these days. Not enough that it's too tight, but tight enough to reign him in if he gets all warrior obsessed or something."

"True enough Tifa. Well, I suppose nothing really matters if everything gets destroyed. But before this whole sudden doomsday I was worried about my son's future. He's been doing well in this time of peace, but I worry one day his patience will break. I admit, it's because I been this way before with Madara Uchiha.

True, I was not nearly as close to Madara as I am to Ezan, but I'd be lying if I have not seen things like this before. We hope for the best, but sometimes people get tired of repressing their instincts."

Myers thought about things for a moment, before he looked at the rest of the Enji in the area. "I know all about that Ansem, and I can say without a doubt that at the moment, there are other Enji I'm worried about _far_ more than Ezan.

Fighting may be his nature, but I've seen he's determined to move forward, to not be defined by his genes or anything else but his own desires. I know he, and other warriors won't easily be able to find their place in a world without fighting. But, we will create that future. I'll…make sure I see progress before I pass on to the next rel, ugh!"

Ansem and Tifa saw the leader of the Enji cough before Ansem grimaced." Don't fret to much about it or you won't be able to live long enough to make it old friend. Is there, _anything_ else you want to tell me about?"

Myers saw Tifa looking concerned and just cleared his throat." Not at the moment, not when there are more pressing issues to deal with. I must admit all this tension is making me a tad thirsty. Care to discuss the details over a meal?"

Ansem and Tifa gave eager nods, and as the Enji Master lead them to a table they did not notice Belmond was watching them. But as they passed the clown like God of Destruction was casually shuffling cards before he snickered." Seems like a strong enough father bond. Heh…remember when we God's of Destruction were the favored new children, the next firmaments, and the Beyonder was the disgraced offspring that had gone mad?

The universe, along with the very rules of space and time were _very_ different back then. Heh...it was before their was a heaven and hell...before their was such, everyone had such strict judgments at the moment of their death. But cut out all the cosmic mumbo jumbo, and the one thing that still remains the same is family disputes. Heh…we were the favored new children, and now we are the shunned one, all because Cosmos keeps wanting ones that will live up to her ideal child. And according to her she's at last found the ones that will give her what she wants. That's right, theses Enji Knights really think they are going to _reform_ life itself this time eh?

Tsc…when I had that batty Bhunivelze reset time in my quadrant to give the humans under the Fal'Cie chance after change to evolve, most of them _still_ only deserved destruction. But, Cosmos and her current inner circle seem to have a good feeling about their grand plan.

The thing about plans are though, no matter how good a hand you try and have, theirs still always a chance you will end up with a joker in your deck to mess things up. Now then, any updates from the Grand Priest Marcarita?"

His angel overseer saw Belmond was casually shuffling a deck of cards, all that were jokers, before she glanced at her staff before smiling." Lord Rassilon's last update was to let the chosen one and his allies handle it. If, things escalate, time locking the region may be required to advert a worst-case situation. But, we will see, it all depends on if Ben Auro can once more live up to his role. Though, even while he defeated Zannacross this time it's different, this time destiny is not set in stone."

"So, it seems." Belmond retorted casually." The battle between Cosmos's pet champion, and the first offspring she and Zannacross ever had, it's going to be one for the ages all right. That Beyonder was stubborn all right, threw a mean sucker punch. Still, as I was telling that girl, evolution is not evil, it's a fact of life.

People can argue over what is good, and what is evil, but in the end only the winners are "just". Evolution will always win, _even_ if it means reshuffling the deck, to eradicating the very concept of good and evil, of light and darkness to put out a new" cosmic hand".

These Enji Knights seem to be as dead set about Justice as the Pride Troopers and all the others. But even when your dead set on true justice as Jiren, _even_ the strongest will can't force an illusion to become real for long. Well, I'll leave it to what old Iger Rassilon, the _Master of Masters_ decides to do. Then will see what's all a joke soon enough, right Marcarita?"

The blue haired woman with pigtails saw the man she existed to attend to keep reshuffling the cards in his hands, and winked before the clownish man glanced at his fellow God of Destruction Quitela.

The two nodded, and glanced back at the portal between dimensions to await an answer. As the various citizens of the universe did their best to await an outcome to Battle-World, at the moment their best defenders were giving it their all to made sure it ended in a favorable outcome.

* * *

To do that, Ezan was unleashing everything he had to weather Madara Uchina's rage. Thankfully despite all of the powers the elder Uchiha had gained from his transformation, he was more irritated by the second that for how long he planned out his ascension, the younger warrior's Divine Joutei power seemed more than enough to handle it.

The one who now saw himself as the successor to the Sage of the Six Paths saw that his treasured Sword of Nunoboko had hardly made Ezan move an inch. Seeing the armored Enji glance at him coldly just caused Madara to have his right eye twitch. He grasped his free hand before the two up most Truth-Seeker Orbs vibrated with energy, and quickly transformed into massive black drills that burst forward to bore into Ezan.

But while Madara hoped to slice through his opponent with his guard down, he got further intimated to see Ezan casually grab the massive ebony drills with enough power to stop them in place. As the Enji glared at Madara his aura of light and darkness exploded."You put too much stock in your own legend Madara. But after all the trouble you caused, I won't hesitate to force you to see your time has come!"

"Your wrong, my legend is just getting started Ezan Zeon!"

Madara saw his sword start to crack before he quickly flew backwards and unleashed a burst of purple lighting. To his cringe the lighting just crackled around Ezan before discharging like Ben's rival was a lightning rod. Madara saw the warrior of light point his blade at him before he grit his teeth." I am the messiah; a mere deluded fool won't be allowed to make a mockery of me! _Perfect Susanoo_!"

Ezan saw his enemy once more burst above him. But as Madara again became covered with a giant massive blue giant Ezan saw the Wall Knights try and tackle Madara only for him to roundhouse kick them back and sighed." If you have failed to realize I'm done humoring you Madara, your about to have a painful awakening to the truth. _Judgment…Strike_!"

A massive amount of both light and dark energy surged around the Nu-Epyon. But as Madara saw Ansem's son heading for him the murderous look in his eyes sharpened." Your mistaken…I'm through being nice boy! _Limbo: Border Jail_!"

Madara prepared to smash Ezan with the massive sword of blue energy his energy construct. Ezan prepared to parry the blow, till he suddenly sensed something. At the last moment Ezan spun around in midair to unleash a whirlwind slash, and to Madara's shock he collide with something. Seeing Ezan look unfazed caused him to cringe." Impossible, he intercepted my Limbo shadow? Impossible, the blow is impossible to detect, it strikes from another dimension!"

Madara looked even more shocked as Ezan had lighting crackle around him, causing a black doppelganger of Madara to appear, around his blade." One of the benefits of traveling to many worlds is to being exposed to many different things. I admit I was off guard at first, but after a while my Rinnegan noticed odd new particles in the area, and all I had to do was focus on the frequency to lock down the source."

"What, you figured out the nature of the Limbo Jutsu that quickly? No…even I had to take longer to figure it out!"

"Then you're not as elite a genius as you assumed Madara."

"You smug little, guh!"

Madara suddenly coughed up blood, and realized he was wounded in the same place where his Limbo Shadow was. Seeing Madara 's wound caused Ezan to smirk." Tsc…what you really did not test theses Limbo Shadows enough to realize their wounds become yours? As powerful a spell as it is, it was foolish to think it was void of cost. And the cost won't be enough for you to emerge the victor, not this time."

"Damn you." Madara snarled out as he willed his wound to heal. I have surpassed the power of the Sage of the Six Paths…I have reached the realm of gods!"

"And yet that's _still_ not enough for you to grasp victory against me! Again, _Judgment Slash_!"

With a burst of speed Ezan was above Madara, and had enough energy form around his sword that in seconds it was bigger than the Perfect Susanoo 's blade. The older Uchiha cried out angerly as he tried to parry, only to find Ezan shatter his blade. Madara swerved himself to not get hit with the blade itself, but the force was powerful enough to smash the pale man through one of the still standing skyscrapers in Insomnia in a second.

Before the building could even finish collapsing Ezan had his power explode as he aimed it where he hit his opponent." Frankly, I've fought so many self-absorbed dolt's like you that regardless if you're a Uchiha, I'm bored fighting you. I have a mission to complete and comrades to help so this is the end Madara Uchiha! _Twilight Omega Flare_!"

The man clad in spirit armor had one orb of light and one of darkness appear before he combined them. The result was a massive energy wave of both light and darkness that collided directly where Madara landed.

An explosion that shook the entire planet broke out, and while Ezan saw most of the city get blown away he winced."That Kakashi did not seem to be in the blast radius. I'll apologize to Noctis but…even if he was not just an emulation, victory is more vital than his ruined city. Now that this is settled, time to silence that clown Terumi once and for, oh? Ugh…I would complain about his stubbornness but I suppose we do share _some_ of the same traits."

The super elite warrior braced himself as the dust settled, and through the flames he saw layers of black spheres, that while cracked were still standing. In the middle of this massive crater the spheres slowly reformed in to one Truth-Seeker Orb after another, revealing the still standing Madara.

The battle loving man had had each of his orbs form a wall of energy to try and block the attack, but all of his power only managed to divert the blast, causing his right side to be caught. Ezan saw Madara stagger to his feet, with his right arm completely vaporized.

The man coughed up blood, but even as the right side of his face was horribly burned Madara just glared at Ezan, and started laughing wildly." That's some power, Ezan Zeon! You almost killed me, _almost_! This is quite the rush, I'll admit I have never felt such an intense battle!

But that will make my victory all the more sweater when I kill you! And I will kill you boy, because it's impossible for me to lose to you! Yes…after all I've went through, all I sacrificed to reach this pinnacle of strength, I won't allow it all to be mocked by a pathetic pawn!"

Ezan saw Madara was grasping his burnt chest with his arm as the rest of his body was slowly regenerating before his aura surged again." That's the thing about being in a position of weakness, unless your opponent is merciful you don't have the luxury of deciding how things go. And I'm not feeling merciful at all. If you're truly a warrior at least show some grace in defeat.

You may have devoted everything in your life to power Madara, but it was a twisted obsession, and a blind one since you focused on the wrong things. You used everyone and everything around you merely as fuel in a desperate attempt to make you transcend all others. But only in the end, will you realize it was in vain, and that despite your resistance, your time has passed."

Madara saw Ezan form energy around his blade before he became enraged. As he grasped his hand tight enough to have blood pour out he seethed out a livid," Your wrong boy, my time will never pass, because my legacy is undying! Don't you realize who you are looking down on? I _am_ Madara Uchiha, the god damn strongest warrior there is, ever! My dream will never die! I refuse, I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!"

Madara gave a wild yell and Ezan was prepared to finish his opponent off when he noticed that the long-haired man's long hair was starting to blow widely, before it seemed to shift color. Suddenly the aura around Madara exploded with enough force to blow away all the buildings around him. The ground begun to shake as Madara's aura grew larger and larger, till suddenly sparks of lighting crackled around that aura.

Ezan felt a chill down his spine as Madara's eyes glowed red, before the same half-infinity symbol that appeared on all the Divergent Catalysts, all that were chosen to be Dimensional Nihilo Generals appear on his head, before suddenly his hair turned golden.

As Ezan felt a massive surge of energy blast out of Madara, with enough pressure to force him back the Enji Knight muttered," The hell is this? Do the ones chosen by the Beyonder just get more power at will? Wait, his hair, almost looks like Auro's did after his ultimate transformation! What farce is this?"

Kakashi had managed to hang on in the still fortified Citadel, and as he saw Madara's new hair color, and the even more massive amount of power surging around him before he cringed." What the hell is going on now? Is this also part of the Six Sage power?"

Kakashi had retrieved the still wounded Obito, and upon seeing how the man he was posing as now looked he cringed." No…Terumi…injected those cells after all. Damn it all."

"Cells…what are you talking about?" Kakashi retorted. Before his former teammate could answer another surge of power nearly blew them off his feet. Madara's surge in power finished stabilizing, and his wounds finished healing before he looked at his more, muscular arm before he laughed madly." Yes…it worked! So, this is, the power of a _Super Saiyan_? Not bad, I figured that Terumi was just spinning lies, but it seems he is truthful about wanting to see the ultimate power realized. I suppose that makes him smarter than I thought."

"Super Saiyan?" Ezan blurted out." That's, impossible! As strong as the Uchiha were, they had no link at all to the Saiyan race! The only other way that could make sense is if, huh? No, damn it all!"

Ezan felt dread as he looked closely at Madara's now exposed chest, and saw that a pale replica of a stern angry man's face was grafted into the man's left pectoral region. The face was blank, but its eyes were green, like those under the Super Saiyan transformation.

Madara saw Ezan look at his chest face, before he glanced at his newly transformed hair, which looked like how the warrior Goku looked as a Super Saiyan three and grinned wickedly." It would seem that my comrades were busy while I was indisposed.

Terumi told me he and the Black Swan Nine grafted this into me from a warrior prince they subdued at the onset of this Battle-World. Thus, they were able to inject " S-Cells" into me. It would seem that they are microscopic cells found in the members of this Saiyan race.

The amount of S-Cells depends on the spirit of the Saiyan in question: the more gentle the spirit, the greater the amount of S-Cells; alternatively, when a Saiyan increases their battle power, it can also increase the amount of S-Cells in their body.

S-Cells are essential to becoming the ultimate form of the species, a Super Saiyan, and when a Saiyan has gained enough they can transform by feeling intense levels of anger or sadness or alternatively, by focusing their power into a "tingling" sensation in their upper-back.

I was highly skeptical, but it seemed that it was all true, as the intense rage at being denied my rightful place awakened the transferred power within my body to allow me to awaken to my true form, my perfect form! Do you now see who the legend is boy? I am the alpha and omega, I am, oh?"

Madara saw that all of the Wall Knights, that were hacking away at segments of the Divine Tree before, had surrounded him. Seeing the massive knights prepare to swing their weapons at him just made him sneer." Pathetic tools, there is no place for weaklings on my stage! Be gone!"

The Truth-Seeker orbs still circling around him suddenly morphed into bladed wings, before in the blink of an eye Ezan saw his opponent was above him. As the Enji got into a fighting stance the Knights turned around, and fell to pieces a moment later from all the slices Madara inflicted in less than a second.

Ben's rival could not help but feel a little tense at his opponent's new burst of speed. Madara just grasped his fist with amusement as he grasped his head band, and swiftly ripped it off as a third eye, a red Rinne Sharingan hybrid eye opened up.

As Madara saw Ezan look at his new eye he casually crossed his arms." Glad to see the power lives up to the legend.

Yes…through a god's eyes, you all look like _nothing_ but a bunch of tiny, brittle creatures. Now then Ezan, shawl we commence with seeing which legend is _truly_ supreme?"

Before Ezan could even try and respond Madara moved with a burst of speed with his reformed blade. Ezan just managed to parry the strike, but he realized to late that Madara had one of his Truth-Seeker orbs transform into a spiked spear that burst into Ezan's shoulder with enough force to pierce the sprit armor.

Upon hearing his opponent grunt in pain, Madara laughed madly before having his other orbs transform into fists, and he barraged Ezan so quickly the Enji did not have time to react. More than a little delighted at reversing the situation, as Madara saw more and more blood fly out he howled out a vicious," Now…writhe…keep dancing for me!"

Madara smashed Ezan through a few buildings, and when he tried to unleash a critical blow the Enji used his Rinnegan to switch places with a piece of rubble. It took less than a second for Madara to react, but that was all the time it took for Ezan to dash back a bit before he powered up as much as he could." I had enough of your howling…this time I'll make sure every cell of you is burned away! _Twilight Omega Flare_!"

Madara saw Ezan once more unleash his most powerful energy blast and just grasped both of his hands tightly." This time my cells are yearning to lash back! I can feel a proper response from my" borrowed" cells. Despair as you know your place at last! _Gamma Burst…Flash_!"

Madara had his power explode as he suddenly unleashed two dark blue energy beams from his hands. The beams quickly mixed together, and became powerful enough to match the Twilight Omega Flare.

Ezan saw his energy beam slowly get pushed back before he glared at the one who unleashed it." _Damn it, it's no bluff, one way or another by some freak mutation Madara really is a Super Saiyan now to boot. Based on the feel of his power and from what I studied, he looks like he's at the "third level" Super Saiyan, though it could just be his hair. Damn it, I knew Ben was not lying about how powerful the enemies would be, but this fight started from underwhelming to the toughest fight I had since Dahak._

 _But unlike with that demon lord, blowing myself up hardly seems like a productive option. For one thing, Aeris would kill me if I did that again. No…borrowed powers or not, he's far from the god he thinks he is and I know I defeated tougher enemies then him. Heh…with his golden hair and numerous floating weapons he's almost like Auro is now._

 _That means, this is the ultimate test for my plan to have defeated him to work, and with no reservation to hold back! Yes, on top of everything else, that's all the reason I can't lose here! For all the powers he gained he can't have had much time to master them completely. However small a crack in his power there may now be, theses eyes will find it!_ "

Ezan saw Madara's attack was pushing his attack nearly into his face before he dug in and looked at Madara with a deadly serious look." No matter how many more times you transform Madara Uchiha, you will not stop me from completing the mission! For the sake of everything that's on the line, I will _not_ lose to you, I won't let someone like you destroy the world we are trying to make! _Kamui_!"

Ezan diverted his power to try and cause a portion of his enemy's energy blast to get absorbed into another reality. As the three-eyed man saw his blast try and go off course he snickered." Nice try, but like Obito, your little tricks can't stop me!"

Madara flexed his aura to try and shatter the Kamui, but the back lash caused both energy beams to become unstable. The result was a implosion, that's shock-wave to knock both men into the air.

As Madara stabilized and saw Ezan glaring at him he chuckled."Your world is just a dream Ezan! But if you want it to become true so badly then just stop defying your superior, and let me make everyone's dreams come true!

What's wrong, afraid of death? If you had enough energy for that stunt, you were hardly giving it your all eh? Still testing my strength in the hopes of finding a weak spot? Or are you deluding yourself into thinking your allies can somehow make the difference? You tired of my" ranting" but _I_ tire of your insolence, of _all_ of you fools insolence! Resist me all you want, but no matter how hard you lash out your dream is nothing more than a delusion.

I may not have been to all the worlds in the universe, but just hearing from "tourists" was enough for me to know without a doubt that despite the differences in the surface, they are all the same. Yes, they are all self-absorbed beings that refuse to understand anyone that's not part of their tribe.

Even if God's wish is total harmony, it's a futile dream because god's plan has failed. I saw the secret sacred note that the Sage of the Six Paths wrote on the Uchiha shrine. He gave Charka to my ancestors as a means to link hearts.

Something that could connect the mental energies between people…so all could understand each other's hearts without words, and lead to peace and stability. He taught this as his grand ideal of Ninshu.

And yet time after time, people used Chakra not to…connect with others, but to only to link the mental and physical energies within themselves…as a way to amplify and greatly increase the volume of one's chakra…and convert it into ninjutsu that could be used as weapons in battle. In other words, only to reinforce their own desires. The Sage was as pure as they come, but his actions ended up merely furthering the human paradox.

Even if human hearts can be connected, in the end all that understanding revealed was that true understanding wasn't possible. The gifts he gave humanity ended up being used the same way they take all the noble gifts given from the heaven, like all blessings it was turned to a curse for their own greed! The fact that the great sage's _own_ sons, my ancestor, Indra, and his brother Asura Ōtsutsuki, dismissed their father's will and fought over who was the true successor proved how futile it was.

Yes, no matter what it was intended to be, Chakra only gave rise to conflict and false hope. The reality is that to chase after peace means to seek war at the same time, and this reality compels _infinite_ suffering. Power leads to a desire for conflict…yet the lack of power leads to losing it all.

This is the endless paradox that has not been solved since the dawn of time, because humans refuse to see outside their little" bubbles". But if that is how it is, then humanities ultimate desire might as well get their true wish granted!"

"Damn it, as weak as people's hearts can be at times your insane idea is not the answer! It's just giving up. As always the dark path is easier but it's not impossible for the truth path to dawn to be reached with effort!"

"I had enough ranting from yet another fool who's still too young to understand reality! The peace you speak of, the world you dream of, is _nothing_ but a transient one! True peace only exists in dreams! Dreaming is the _only_ way humans will reach utopia, so I as the Messiah will grant them the nirvana they so desperately desire!"

"If you really want to go inside your dream world then I'll send you their _permanently_! No matter how grand an idea it may sound to you, it's merely the idea your trying to force onto everyone!"

"Hahaha…you _dare_ call me insane when you utter such rubbish? No one will ever agree, that's why the path forward will like always be decided by the strongest will! It's because of this chaotic mass of will that this world is hell, and that's why I made sure I became strongest, to make sure I was the one that would have his dream come true! And, I will see it through, right now!"

Madara suddenly burst up higher into the air, so that he was as high up to the moon as he could get while still seeing Ezan. The three-eyed man saw the moon look red before he looked driven." According to the stone monument of Indra, my ancestor, when the one with the true Rinnegan nears the moon…an eye will open up on the moon, to unleash the infinite dream! It matters not which moon it is, may the light shine all over this world! May all become one, under my _Infinite Tsukuyomi_!"

Madara's aura exploded even further, and Ezan braced himself for an attack, till suddenly he noticed the moon above him suddenly have the image of the Rinnegan be imprinted on the moon, before the entire sky shined with red light.

The armored Enji quickly realized the light was shining down on the entire planet as he looked back where Aeris and the others were fighting." What is this? If he has Saiyan cells in him now, is he using that move they used to use the moon and transformed into a giant ape to get even more powerful? No wait…I don't see Blutz Waves shining down. Wait, if he said Tsukuyomi, then he really did just cast the spell on everyone on the planet? No, I have to kill him before it's too late!"

Madara saw Ezan was still glaring at him and raised an eyebrow at him before he snickered." Ah…I suppose it's natural that those with the Rinnegan would be immune since the spell was meant to target the enemies of the Uchiha. No matter, you just have to end this the hard way, seeing all of your precious teammates be converted! You gave me a worthy fight Ezan, but this battle is over!

As the messiah I have severed the connection between cause and effect in this world with my own hands, and all the people within it have been free from the futility of pain and anguish. Right now, your friends are enjoying the happiness of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, as they drown in sweat infinite dreams."

Ezan had his anger consume him as the entire city trembled from his aura." You vastly underestimated my comrades Madara. Aeris, Squall, Cloud, even the likes of Zidane won't fall to a petty mass sleep spell!"

"You _still_ doubt my power? No matter how strong they are, unless I chose them not be affected they will be bound to _my_ will! This planet is under my control, and soon all the other planets will as well. And from there the very universes will be remade to how it should be! The dream has come true at last, I have turned hell into heaven!"

"Your dream is not won yet Madara, despite what you think Aeris does not submit to easily to scum like you! And if it's something caused by the Rinnegan then I can reverse it! And I will, right after I terminate you!"

"You have such faith in this woman boy? How sad…a warrior's blade is dulled when its corroded by such acidic, devious substance. You were too weak to commit to what it takes to reach ultimate power, and now your delusions will shatter one by one till your life does the same."

"I once thought how you did Madara, till others forced me to open my eyes. I hated them at first but I'm glad they did, so I could not end up as pathetic as you!"

Ezan suddenly flash stepped behind Madara to try and attack him from behind, only for another Limbo Shadow to intercept him. As Madara swerved around he yet again flashed a grin of raw contempt." This woman really must have brainwashed you well for it to have blinded you so utterly even in the face of absolute truth! Very well, dance to the last clinging to that delusion, as all lies burn away! Yes…I don't need this planet anymore, let all that's worthless to the Messiah be ripped asunder! _Supreme Planetary Devastation_!"

Madara gave a vicious battle cry as his aura surged out once more, and black orbs shout out to cover the planet. Ezan saw entire chunks of the planet be ripped into the sky before twisters formed around him." Damn it…his energy will rip apart the planet soon. This madness must be brought to a swift conclusion or…"

Madara cut him off with a laugh as the storm intensified." Its _already_ too late! If you still don't get that you lose maybe I'll have to stab your lover through the heart for you to get the, GUH!"

In a flash Ezan let his anger consume him before he burst forward fast enough to smash Madara in the face. As his opponent stabilized himself in midair Ben's rival had energy form in his hands." You will _not_ touch her Madara! She won't go through that again, I swear it!"

Madara saw Ezan attack with such speed that he was having trouble blocking in time, and as a cut formed across his face he grinned."Oh…getting desperate, are we? That's a fine rage, so let us set the last dance before the stage is ripped asunder! I see the Limbo Shadow is not much for you Ezan, so let's increase the tension!"

Ezan tried to block slice Madara through the neck, only for a Limbo Shadow doppelganger to catch his blade. The Enji tried to upper cut the Shadow away only to notice another one coming for him. The warrior of light cursed as he dashed backwards.

But before he could counter attack the Limbo Shadows suddenly had variations of Perfect Susanoo burst out and smash Ezan with their fist of energy before he had time to react. As Ezan was knocked around like a pinball Madara looked viciously at the younger Uchiha." Yes, that's it, let reality get pummeled into you boy as you learn your final lesson!"

"No…it's not over yet, the others are not as weak as you think Madara." Ben's rival retorted as he struggled to break out of the bombardment he was being inflected with. As Ezan felt more and more pressure from his battle crazed enemy, Aeris and the rest of his allies were facing just as relentless a force bearing down on them.

* * *

Right before Madara transformed to the Path of the Six Stages state Aeris was still weathering Nine's magical storm. Even between her and Lighting's full power, the black swan's fury was not allowing them one moment to be careless.

After where we last left off in their fight Aeris unleashed a barrage of Photon Feather's to hope at least one of the holy projectiles got through. At the sight of this Nine sneered and chanted," _Nephrite of Nullification_ " before with the flick of a wrist a cyclone flew up around her to redirect the attacks and send them in Lighting's direction.

Aeris saw her comrade slash apart the projectiles and prepared to help her, when she saw a glimmer of light, and looked down to see a magical pentagram shining below her. Four flames burst out around her before a massive pillar of pink fire erupted right underneath her.

Nine snickered as she saw the Cetra try and block the fire with her shield before a magical circle formed around her." Your light can shine as bright as you want girl, it's still too soft to penetrate _my_ magic! Time for you to wilt!"

The Black Swan prepared to blast Aeris with an energy blast to the back, but Lighting dove at her with her blade. With the new power given to her by the Agito Chrysalia transformation she was fast enough to force Nine to dash away. Lighting saw the agitated look the other pink haired woman was giving her and just intensified her glare." She's not as soft as you think, but I'm not soft at all punk. I'm already sick of your poor attitude."

"Oh…tough girl, are we?" Nine cooed out." You play a good act girl, but you can't fool me! You're not nearly as cold as you pretend to be, but if you want to make your heart that cold I can grant that wish. _Lapis Lazuli of Lamentation_!"

Nine's cape suddenly flickered before her body became transparent. Suddenly ice shot out where Lighting struck. As the Enji became frozen solid Nine appeared above her and smirked. The Black Swan formed a red and black energy sphere in her hand, but before she could throw it lighting crackled around the block of ice, before a Ruinaga spell burst out of the ice to hit the sphere.

As Nine cursed, her target burst out of the ice to once more try and slash at her. Lighting saw Nine parry her sword with the sphere and pressed down harder." I know who I am, I don't need a psychopath like you giving me advice! Was being a crummy self-help therapist your first job? Or are you just so stuck up you think you can blast everyone into what you want? I don't know how it was in the past, but that ends here!"

"Tsc…like hell I'm one of those self-absorbed shrinks. I've just seen enough to know what's legit, and what's a scam. And you two ladies are such big scams that it makes me want to hurl! I've seen enough lies infect everything, it's time to blow it all away!"

The orb in the wild woman's hand suddenly exploded in a cross like shape, unleashing energy blasts in both armored woman's direction. Aeris kept the red energy at bay as she saw the madness in Nine's eyes." I don't know what made you hate the world so much, but we can't afford to lose to that hate!"

Lighting had her aura surge before she slashed the energy in her way to pieces with the gun-blade attached her shield before charging at Nine with her longer blade." Hate the world all you want, we won't let someone so self-absorbed have their way! _Eradia Valesti_!"

Nine saw Lighting unleash her magenta energy blast before she had her eye twitch with madness as she slammed her foot down, and had a foot of energy come down from the sky to intercept it. As she saw Lighting's attack resist her spell she looked unhinged." Heh, you know we have more in common than I did with my real sister! Too bad, because you're seriously pissing me off! Don't feel so smug just because you wrestled some power away from Bhunivelze! Neither your power, nor your hate can compare to mine! I know how worthless your cause is, because I was like you once! I sacrificed my very life to save the world, on behalf of my sister! I was betrayed, and killed by Terumi!"

The revelation caused both Enji woman to gasp before Lighting eyed the Black Swan carefully." This some sort of joke? Why the hell are you working for the one who killed you!"

"Heh…because while it was a painful as hell way to do it, he opened my eyes to the truth! He may have killed me, but those bastards my sister gave up her life for betrayed her, they made her sacrificed amount to nothing because they threw everything away for their own greed! I saw, trapped between the boundary between dimensions as the humans only threw token thanks to feel better about themselves, and then squandered it all! Humans are not worth dying for, they are worthless petty failures! And the worthless reality they populated must be destroyed! I'll destroy anyone that tries to defend those bastards! _Catastrophe Burying Prison of the Burning Azurite -Azurite Inferno!"_

Nine's aura exploded before she snapped her fingers and purple energy blasts suddenly appeared from all sides to blast both of the woman in her sight. As they were blasted to the ground Nine snapped her other hand before black energy swords rained down to pin both woman to the ground.

As they slammed into the ground Nine had a wild look in her eye as she quickly formed a black sphere in her hands." Rabum Alal 's new world, any world without damn humans would be an improvement! You're going to upkeep the order in this "world"? Haha! What point is there protecting this illusion!? It's just a joke, that's better to just burn away! _Ending Annihilation of the Savage Miraculous Flame -Flame Banisher!_ "

The Black Swan had here sphere grown four times the size in an instant before she flung it at the two women. Aeris saw the hate in Nine's eyes before she unleashed all the holy power she could muster." I'm sorry you were betrayed Nine, I truly am. But just because you were let down it does not make you the final authority on human nature! I have seen humans at their worst, and at their best, and I have enough faith to believe in them, and to fight for a better future no matter how many cynical people try and snuff that future out! _Judgment Arrow_!"

Aeris swiftly unleashed her holy projectile, and as it collided with Nine's spell the spell caster just sneered." Give it up, your magic can't break through mine!"

"Maybe, but it can break through _you_!" Lighting cried out as she powered up." _Divine Hakai Halation_!"

The former I'Cie once more unleashed her Magenta spear of energy, and thanks to its unique properties the spell weakened Nine's spell, allowing the Judgment Arrow to break through. Nine only had time to swore as she realized what's happened before the arrow hit her, and unleashed an explosion of holy light.

The swords binding the two armored women to the ground faded shortly after, and as Lighting got back up she groaned out," Think that got this swan to take a hint or is she going to drag this out?"

"Sigh…sadly when they are that unhinged few just give up willingly." Aeris answered somberly as she got back up." But we just got to keep the pressure up either way because the others still, huh? Uh no!"

A demonic roar diverted the two-woman's attention to the right, where they cringed at the sight of Terumi, or Safer Susanoo as he was now calling himself wound Fang, Cloud, Noel, and more of the Enji at once with a vicious sword combo before Aeris winced." That Terumi…I thought he was just trying to be scary, but he really _does_ seem to have Sephiroth 's power now!"

"Then let's cut that snake's tong out once and for all to end this eh?" Lighting firmly proposed. The two women nodded, but before they could fly out muscular demonic hands burst right out of the ground to grasp their legs. As they were violently slammed into the ground a voice they were hoping to not hear from yelled out," When the hell did I say you could leave?"

Nine emerged from the flames, bloody and with her attire now torn but still looking as vindictive as ever. The pink haired woman casually threw off her damaged dress before she grasped her hand tightly." You idiots don't get it, this battle has already been decided! Terumi and that Madara Uchiha are both annoying assholes, but their so stubborn that they warp everything around them through sheer will. Hence, Rabum Alal thought they were strong enough to be Divergent Catalysts, to be his Dimensional Generals."

Lighting struggled to break out of the demonic arm's grip before spitting out," That a fancy term for being his favorite pet girl? I'll admit your boss is doing quite a lot just to hand out prizes."

"Heh…well it's not like they don't have to prove their worth first. Heh, each Divergent Catalyst is an anchor that will grasp this realm to Cosmos's universe, and twist them together to cause the Incursion ritual. As long as the champion of each world can pull his or her weight, it will allow the boss man to make his entrance, and destroy everything that Cosmos created in the process."

Aeris saw the madness in Nine's eyes before she remembered what Ben said and felt a chill go down her spine." I knew Ben and Lacus would not lie about it but, its worst then I imagined. Even Zannacross wanted to remake existence, even if it was to be a hellish one. How can the Beyonder hate everything and everyone so much?"

"Because they are all frauds!" Nine spat out as her eye twitched." As far apart as I am from the big guy, he and I have one thing in common. And that its we know the entire universe is a fraud, a mistake, a failure! And rather than keep up a sham, it's better to burn it all down and start over, even if it means all of existence! So, if you're going to be stupid dolts till your last breath just die already!"

A fiery cage quickly blazed out around the two women before the Black Swan flew high into the air and formed a massive magical pentagram. As it grew larger and larger Nine laughed madly." If one attack is not too much for you girls, then since it's the end of the world anyway let's go all out! Let all the naïve dreams be burned away, _Endless Sky of the Colorless Descent -Colorless Void_!"

The Black Swan thrust her hands out before dozens of flaming meteors descended from her magical glyph. Aeris winced at the sight before she took a deep breath." Well, guess guys are not the only ones that compensate with giant meteors. Still, no matter how deep your hate goes Nine, my love for my friends, and the world they live in is deeper, it has to be! This may not be my world, but however different it is I know it's still full of people that want to live! Right now, I need their strength! _Holy Infinitum_!"

A surge of light blasted out of the woman's body, before it quickly formed a massive energy sphere of light. The Holy Infinium spell collided into the first batch of meteors, and while it was able to push back the first wave, the holy sphere got pushed backwards as more and more meteors got pushed into it.

The sight caused Nine to look even more manic." No matter how big you make your spell its useless, useless! For pissing me off this much I'm going to make you watch as everything you know comes to the end so you realize just how useless it all was!"

Lighting saw how strained Aeris looked before she grasped her blade tightly." Would you shut up already? I admit sometimes the preachy ones like Aeris, Vanille, and the others can grind my gears with how flowery they make things sound. But still, while I admit I'm a tough sell on a lot of things, even if it's a long shot I have faith in what they believe in! No matter how unlikely it may be, I won't forsake what my sister Serah had faith in, I'll keep fighting no matter what! We will decide are own fates, and if your trying to get in the way of that you're going down! _Cleansing...Thunderclap_!"

The pink haired Enji unleashed all the power she had to burst out of the Nine's cage of fire like a living pink lightning bolt. Nine saw her target was suddenly above her, before she flung another meteor in Lighting's direction, only to see the enhanced energy slash dive down and right through the meteor. Nine tried to keep Lighting back with all her power as she hissed out," Damn you! Why…why do idiots like you keep refusing to see the truth? My sister had that faith to, and she lost everything for a lie! That's why, I, Ugh!"

Nine's fury consumed her so much that she lost focus, allowing Lighting to cut through her body. Aeris sensed her opponent's strength waver before she gathered all the energy she could muster." We just have faith that things can change Nine, so let me show you just how strong that faith is!"

With a final push the Holy Infinium spell grew even larger, and with Nine's focus broken the sphere broke through her magical pentagram. Lighting quickly flash stepped out of the way just as the sphere hit the Black Swan. Nine tried to push the sphere of holy light away, only to see her hands burning upon impact, a sight that caused her to giggle darkly." I don't trust the possibility" …of anyone but myself. But if you girls really part of the" chosen" crew then…I'm willing to bet on possibility…just a little. Still…if you insist on being like this then I'll be watching your fate and laughing from oblivion, I look forward to it! Hahaha…HAHAHA!"

Nine proved her insanity buy laughing as she was disintegrated. As the holy light faded Lighting landed on the ground and watched for any sigh of her enemy before she sighed." Ugh…when they are that crazy they are a pain to put down for the count. With how this place is, not even sure if her rage was real or she was just brainwashed that way."

"If any part of her life was real, so was her hate sadly." Aeris answered somberly as she landed alongside the other transformed woman." I admit, as much as I try and keep a positive outlook on things, there were times that I lost faith in humanity. I had one or two dreams of being some dark sorceries of wrathful judgment, but they did not last long."

"Wait I thought you were dead right after you realized your true power and did not come back till the Enji fought for you?"

"Haha…yah, I still had dreams when I was in the Life-Stream though, that might have been why I was so bitter. I mean, I was angry that people like Hojo and the rest of the higher ups in Shinra were allowed to get away with so much. Still, whenever it got me down about how many people like them were in the universe I remembered the miracles of how Cloud, Ezan, and others were able to turn around and I keep the faith. I want to help them as much as I can, and right now that means blasting all the bad guys that are in the way of that away."

"Heh…sounds good enough. I've…mostly been focusing on helping Hope and the rest set up a new world for all the refugees from Grand Pulse to think of much else. Bah…I had so much of the last few years devoid of social time that some think I'm dating Fang. Ugh, just don't have time to focus on that stuff."

"Aw…I can help find a date if you want Claire. If I can match up Yuffie I know for sure I can pull it off with you no sweat!"

"Er…thanks but I'm not really, huh?"

She was cut off as a green energy sword wave nearly carved into her before the two saw it came from an ever-raging Safer Susanoo. Lighting saw Machina, Ignis, and others get blasted into the sky from the man infused with Sephiroth's power and personality before Lighting grimaced." Honestly, the only date I have in mind right now is punching that laughing freak's teeth out!"

"Haha…I can agree to that. Time to end the nightmare!"

Terumi's final form saw the two female Enji flying for him and casually backhanded Yang through a pillar before he bared his teeth." So, Nine could not hold it together eh? Too bad, she would have killed you quickly enough but you're going to suffer till _I'm_ done with you! Think you can get out of it? Like hell, get over here!"

The green armored demon extended his hand and had a snake like spear burst out for Lighting's head. The armored woman quickly tried to slash at it, but the spear suddenly wrapped around her blade before in an instant he hurled her to him.

Cloud, Noctis and a few others tried to stop him only for the villain to slam the ground to have a pillar of green fire erupt around him. Laughing at the sounds of pain that he heard, Susanoo laughed even more as he swiftly smashed his elbow into Lighting's throat and backhanded her into the floor.

As she coughed up blood from the blow her enemy merely roared widely." You got some real spunk girl if you were able to wrestle away Bhunivelze's power! That's good, the more spunk you have the more I get to pound out of you! Now, carve into those eyes… the power of a _true_ god of destruction!"

Susanoo smashed his foot down hard enough to crack Lighting's armor. As the ground shook and Lighting coughed up blood her attacker laughed again, before he pointed his sword at her. Before he could strike with it Gaius, Beatrix, Auron, and others charged at the taunting fiend. Kagura had energy surge around his massive sword before he glared at his enemy." Treating a lady like that is low even for a piece of trash like you! Now you've made me angry. This is the flight…of the Black Dragon! _Bahamut Gale_!"

The resistance leader thrusted his massive blade sword into the air to form an even larger blade of raw black energy. As it came down on Susanoo, Gaius jumped up from the other side." A miserable creature like you, will never be allowed to have the right to shape my people, and everyone else's future! _Absolute Domination_!"

At the same time Squall, after being healed by his comrades from his earlier wound, just gave a battle cry as he unleashed his Blasting Zone Limit Break to have yet another massive energy blade of light.

The three attacks came at the armored green demon from both sides, but to the hero's dismay Safer Susanoo casually caught Squall's blade with one hand while blocking the Bahamut Gale energy slash with his Masamune replica, and the third attack with his long serpent like tong. The armored man grinned with his wide teeth at the shock of so many faces in front of him before he casually jumped up and spun around as rapidly as Sonic the Hedgehog as he evaded the desperate attacks of Beatrix, Auron, Weiss and others and slashed through them one by win in a rapid whirlwind assault.

As Susanoo landed back on the ground he took delight at hearing all the yells. As he saw blood fly out everywhere he pointed his blade at his opponent's around him that were looking tenser and tenser by the moment." Now, in the end do you realize how wrong you were about so many things humans? It's far too late for you to realize your place. Darkness…shall _not_ forgive you!"

Prompto saw his enemies snake like tong again before he steeled himself to repress his fear." Screw you man! However messed up you get your still not the judge on what humans should be!"

"Is that so boy? You got it wrong, we demons are the final judges of humanity! And in my eyes no matter how far you risen, you're still nothing but swine to me. If you think I'm kidding, then I'll have you oink right now! _Pale Horse_!"

The magical symbol on his face glowed before he shot a green fire ball at the warriors from Insomnia. Noctis quickly warped out of its path, and as he reappeared on one of the pillars he cringed as he saw his three friends were hit by the attack, and turned into pigs from the spell. As Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus all suddenly oinked in confusion the Lucian King glared at his enemy." You scum, I'll make you pay for that no matter how strong you get!"

Noctis was about to cast a spell when suddenly a snake of energy burst out of the ground. The prince had his crystalline weapons form around him to defend himself before his attacker sneered." Don't dare think you're on _my_ level punk! True king or not, your just another grimy human. Unlike Ardyn, your _nothing_ but another eyesore to me! You humans think your evolved and all that junk but your nothing but the same idiots you always been! I been watching you humans from Hell for millennia, and no matter how much better you think you are from those that came before you take it from someone who's been around, you're really not!

Heh, the height of human arrogance was when two hot shot human scientists, Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki worked on an experiment to open the boundaries between dimensions.

By chance they opened a portal to the outer layer of hell, and I lured their sap of an assistant, Kazuma Kval, before possessing his body to wreak havoc in the mortal realm! Relius was cool about it but that Shuichiro had to be all holy and pretentious about it, and so to pay him back I decide I'd torment his kids to make him know his place!

You know how good I am with laying the terror smackdown? Nine started out hating me, but I broke her so badly she hated everything else even more because she came to see it was _their_ fault I was able to have my way with her! And its right from a certain point of view, you humans are so terrified of death and failure that you do things so wicked demons take notes on it, all in the name of justice and all that crap!

Moan all you want, struggle till you break, but this is what you deserve! So scream, scream as you realize your judgment! Even if your resisting my power I'll get you to confess your worst terror, so I can make the nightmare come true! Is it seeing your loved ones die before your eyes? Is it being eaten by giant spiders? Is it having to give a speech in front of everyone naked? No matter what it is, I'll make it come true, after I tenderize you all first!"

In a flash Susanoo burst at Steiner to hit the armored knight in the chest before slamming him into Ruby and others behind him. Garnet had finished healing Squall's wound at this point, and upon seeing how effortlessly her enemy was beating her friends she winced." Damn it…is this monster really invincible now?"

Rem cringed as she saw Machina go flying past her." Are we, trapped in an illusion of his?"

"No." Aeris uttered as she used her magic to turn Noctis's friends back into humans." Its not a mirage, this guys just gotten crazy strong. Still, no matter how crazy strong the bad guy gets there is always a way! That's why for the."

Susanoo cut off the Cetra's speech with a snarl."I had it with all you morons friendship speeches girl! Time to sap the sappiness right out of you! This seems about right, _Sin Heartless Angel_!"

The armored fiend's wing extended before his energy exploded and he struck the ground. Aeris had just finished turning the three King's guard members back to humans when she saw a magical symbol appeared below her feet. Remembering the symbol from before caused her to cringe." Not this curse again! I was supposed to be _done_ with this, AHH!"

The woman in synch with the Life-Stream tried to charge her defenses as fast as she could, but the curse Sephiroth was famous, or more like infamous for took off before she could prepare herself properly, thus, a cold venomous current surged through her body as she felt her energy being drained.

The Sin Heartless Angel spell broke Aeris out of her transformation, and she had to use all of her energy to remain conscious. Susanoo laughed cruelly at seeing Aeris breathing hard." That's a _far_ better position for you girl! No matter how far you run or what you try to do, you can't outrun terror! But for thinking you can, you're going to be a messy example to your pals to break them for good!"

Susanoo jumped above to prepare to bring his sword through the former flower girl, only for Zidane to quickly jump in his direction."Like hell you are freak! The only one's on the menu for dying are monsters like you! _Grand Lethal_!"

The tailed Enji unleashed his energy barrage to attempt and brake away his sadistic enemies charge. Susanoo easily batted away the projectiles, but it stalled him long enough for Cloud to charge at him."Fear may not be something we can make go away, but we don't let it steer our lives either! _Omnislash Version 5_!"

Cloud prepared to unleash his Limit Break attack only for his target to snarl with hate." You can't fool me, without fear to define you humans, your life is meaningless! You praise hope all you want but it's time to submit to your _true_ master! _Roar of the Mad King: The Serpent Annihilation_!"

A pillar of dark fire blasted out of the demon's body to knock Cloud back before he could complete his combo. In a flash, Susanoo thrusted his long blade in the air and had it become consumed with demonic green fire. From their he unleashed a lighting fast barrage of sword strikes that resembled Sephiroth 's Octoslash combo. However, the fear loving villain relentlessly dashed around the area slashing everyone in his sight, knocking everyone to the ground and wounding them all in the process.

Some were more injured then others, and those who had all their limbs intact from the demonic blitz saw Safer Susanoo float above them, pointing his sword at Cloud, who was using all of his will to stand even as he was using his sword for support.

Susanoo saw the former squad captain of Squad 7 glare defiantly at him even as he coughed up blood before he snickered." Still you writhe in front of your superior? Squirm unsightly, _die_ unsightly. You still are foolish enough to not submit? Then…I shawl bestow you…despair. Maybe when those you love are nothing but chunks in my teeth will you realize that, oh?" Before he could go on he paused as he noticed the moon was glowing red. As the image of the Rinnegan appeared in it he suddenly laughed widely." Oh this is wickedly perfect timing! Seems like the real Madara knows how to get the job done! Now it's time to really despair maggots, this is the end!"

Aeris winced as she looked in the distance and saw the massive surge of energy before she turned pale."No, Ezan lost? No, despite this massive power I'm feeling, he's still there, it's still not over!"

"Tsc…even if your boyfriend's as stubborn as you girl, it will be over for him and everyone else real soon! Much as I would love to drag this out, got a deadline to finish to seal the deal and make sure the other worlds get consumed to!"

Suddenly a green barrier formed around the embodiment of terror before he raised his free hand in the air and formed a green energy sphere." Since that Tobi seemed to be having the same end game I'll assume his plan was the same for now. We already tested being immune to being sucked in when we tested that" _Limited Tsukuyomi_ " on that sucker of a Warrior Prince. Long as I have the barrier be on the same wavelength I'll be fine.

And as I do, I'll give the Infinite Tsukuyomi a nice boost to not only reach everyone else on Battle-World, but morph it from pleasant dreams to endless nightmares! Time for the ultimate horror show to begin! The Day of Reckoning is complete. It will soon be upon us… disappear with this obsolete existence as I drag everyone kicking and screaming to _my_ promised land!"

Aeris saw the Tatarforas Vollständig surge with energy, and as that energy went to the energy sphere before she grew tense." Guys…if that spell goes through one way or another it's over!"

Lighting staggered back on her feet before she wiped out the blood on her cheek and spat out a determined," Then it's not going through, no matter what!"

Susanoo fired off his energy sphere in the direction of the moon, only for Lighting to dash in front of the projectile and try and smash it back. Susanoo growled with fury as his aura increased." Dragging this out to the end? You all reached your limit, this is the limit of the human race! Die. die… Die! DIE, WON'T YOU!"

Susanoo unleashed enough power to blow Lighting away, but the blast still went off course, and before it could go back on course Noel, Noctis, and Machina all charged at the beam together to try and smash it back with their combined strength.

As the master of the beam prepared to blow them away Cloud charged at Susanoo with all the power he had left." Terumi, Susanoo, whatever your name is freak, you're not deciding our fates! Even if human nature is defined by fear, it's also are nature to surpass our limits! That's why, we will keep going, and not let anyone stop us!"

"Humans say a lot of things spikey, but they break one way or another! Embrace your true nature, and despair as you die a failure!"

The light around the demon shined brighter, and with Aeris too weak to repel the spell the effect of "The Fear" took effect again, causing Cloud to suddenly see himself back in his hometown burning.

As Cloud saw his mother, Tifa, and daughter all staked in the air he winced before he forced himself to keep going." No matter how bad the fear is, I won't let it consume me! For the sake of Zach and everyone else, I'll honor their sacrifices and go on with pride, to the end!"

As Cloud kept focusing on the source of the demonic energy Sephiroth suddenly appeared, holding Aeris's head in his free hand. As Cloud looked shocked his former mentor sprouted a sadistic grin." You never learn Cloud, and that's why you will suffer till your miserable existence is cut down. Its time you embrace your destiny!"

"No…its time you embrace your destiny as a faded memory Sephiroth! I'll surpass your legacy, and all of your kind _! Transcended Divider Slash_!"

Feeling Aeris and his other comrades around him, Cloud blocked out the illusion he was feeling and unleashed his true ultimate limit break as all of the swords in the First Sword popped out and surround Sephiroth. All of the swords proceeded to explode with light before the Enji 's clones all grasped the blades.

Sephiroth prepared to slash back before Cloud and his clones all sliced his target five times at once. The image of Sephiroth flickered, before the illusion shattered and it turned back to Safer Susanoo.

The armored demon howled with rage, but even as it tried to bash Cloud away with its tail the Enji Captain did not break his stride and jumped right up to gather all the power he had into his blade. As he came down his target intercepted the strike with his own sword. "You are the very incarnation of mankind's unsightliness. That is the very reason you're going to die, after I rip you apart! Your revolution is nothing more than a little game to distract you from your failures. Humans don't change the world… God does. That's why, oh?"

He felt crystalline weapons ram into his back, and while they did little more than bounce off his body he glanced around and saw it came from Noctis. The man known as the "True King" did not flinch as he uttered." Your wrong, its Kings, or whoever leads the people that shape the world demon! You're your place, and leave where you're not welcomed!"

"The puppet gets balls right at the end? Too little, too late! Useless trash, I'll teach you to talk back to your superior!"

Even while holding Cloud back Susanoo unleashed an energy beam from his mouth. As he did he saw a crystalline dagger fly past his chest, before Noctis used his Armiger power to warp right in front of his attacker. Since Noel and Machina were grasping him they warped with him, and Susanoo cringed as he realized his spear shaped energy blast that was intended for the moon was now pointing at him.

The demon swore at this realization, and it broke his focus long enough for Cloud to slice through his blade, and slash him across the chest. As soon as the new wound opened up Noctis looked determined." I may be missing a lot of things but since you never shut up about fear and terror and all that I think it's time you have a taste of your own medicine!"

Susanoo saw Noel try and thrust the energy spear with his spear as Noctis formed his own crystalline spear to do the same as Machine also smashed his drill swords at the spear. As his own attack got smacked into the wound he just got caused Susanoo to snarl with rage." You dare think you can make me, the master of terror be terrorized? That will be your last mistake you damn humans!"

Even while just receiving the pain of Cloud's ultimate attack, the vicious enemy still had enough strength to push the trio back. But as Aeris saw he was pushing hard she took a deep breath to gather all the magic she could muster." Even being the master of something does not make you immune to it. If you think you are beyond fear, then I'll be happy to give you a reality check! Guys, help me override his spell!"

Aeris fired off a holy magic spell right at the sphere, and Rem, Garnet and all the other magic users fired holy beams as well to override the sphere's control. Their target resisted, but Lighting dove at the sphere while yelling out,"Open wide freak, let's see how much you like it when _you're_ the one getting the show!"

Lighting struck the sphere to help the others knock it into the demon's wound. She also cast a holy spell and slammed it into her target's body. This caused the spell intended to make all the people captured by the Infinite Tsukuyomi get consumed by fear to backfire.

The barrier Susanoo cast to make himself become immune from the Infinite Tsukuyomi shattered before he roared in pain. As he looked in the moon the demon grasped his head in pain." Damn you maggots, I'll put you through hell for mocking me! Me, the master of fear, being afraid? Like hell, nightmares are my morning, huh?"

The demon winced before he saw a holy light in the sky, till he saw angels descend. White fire erupted all around him the angel in front of him, Gabriel declared,"Your time has come demon for the rapture, your time of judgment is at hand!"

"Damn angels, you pawns of the light won't give me your goody good judgment, I won't allow it!"

Yelling in fury the demon prepared to charge at the angel, till suddenly he found he was bound, and glanced that a woman with red and blue armor, Diana Prince the Wonder Woman had him grasped with a golden rope. As he snarled with rage Thor flew above as his hammer crackled with lighting." Accept your being slayed demon, have at thee!"

"Damn you holy pricks, you think you're the natural winners? I won't accept it, I'll kill you all! GET LOST ALREADY!"

Cloud landed alongside Aeris, and as he and the others saw Susanoo yelling out in fury before he took a wary sigh." Looks like the gamble paid off Aeris, and he has a taste of his own medicine."

The ground begun to shake as Squall finished recovering and saw the aura around the man who nearly killed him get more and more unstable." True as that may be, does not seem like he's taking it well. So let's end this before he does something drastic!"

Few had any reason to disagree as Susanoo slashed around randomly before the demonic fire consumed him, and started to form a sphere. You think you can get away with pissing me off this much? I'll teach you to try and mock Yūki Terumi! The price is Decay! Extinct! Perish! Disappear! DIE! _Apocalyptic…NOVA_!"

The green fire consumed Susanoo in a pillar, before it condensed to become a sphere. As the sphere started to become more and more like a super nova before Zidane winced." Ugh…just like Kuja, your more than happy to dish it out but go nuts when you have to eat what your selling! Too bad freak, the only one going down is you!"

Cloud gathered all the power before he pointed his blade at the raging nova." Not laughing now eh? Its time you have your own fill of despair!"

The man who thought for a while he was a member of SOLDIER cast Ultima, as Vincent, Aeris, Barret, Squall, Ruby, Alvin, Rem, Lighting, and everyone else in the area that had any energy left fired at the Apocalyptic Nova attack before it could erupt.

As tired as they all were, Safer Susanoo was so erratic with his delusions that the barrage of attacks pushed the explosion of energy back. As the nova got pushed back into him Susanoo kept having his vision flicker between the angels, and Cloud, Lighting, Aeris and the others before he snarled out," No….I am fear damn it, you maggots won't break me! I am, I am everything!

I _am_ terror incarnate, your little tricks won't work hear me! This feeling, it won't break me of all people damn it! I'm the one who does the breaking! Because if I fail that, then I'll…no…that's to lame a joke to even take seriously! _I'm_ …the one that…RAHH!"

To his horror, his opponent's combined attacks pushed his variation of Sephiroth's super nova spell back into his wound, causing the nova to go unstable. A light burst out that blinded everyone as they heard the man known as Hazama Honoka, Kazuma Kval , Yūki Terumi, Takehaya Susanoo, and more screamed out in terror.

When the light faded Cloud saw nothing but an imprint of the demonic enemy in the ground, and as he looked around to make sure nothing was coming he chuckled." Well, never say never with these things but for now it seems like he could not take the heat."

Lighting chuckled as she cracked her neck." Scum like him deserve feeling what his victims feel, glad we were able to make sure he did not get the last laugh."

Prompto looked around anxiously before he cleared his throat." Clearly you guys are more experienced with taking down super crazy demons then me but just to make sure, it's done right?"

"Seems like it." Aeris responded with a wink." He was so revved up looks like he blew himself up, I don't feel his soul at all around here."

"Whew." Prompto uttered wearily." Glad to hear it, was way too much of a close call for me! Man, it's been a long day, good thing it turned out alright, honestly feel like I can collapse any second."

Gladiolus winced before he yawned loudly." Damn…for once I feel as worn out as you Prompto, hell really must have frozen over for that to have happened."

Noctis winced as he grasped his head." Hold it together guys, it's not over yet. Damn it, still got to, finish things. But, can hardly keep my head up."

Aeris realized everyone from Cloud to Lighting to Gaius looked on the verge of collapse before she realized she was feeling sleepy as well, and gasped as she looked in the moon. As the moon got even more red she tensed up."No…we were careless! We shut up this jerk but Madara's still the one casting the spell! Got to, block it out before, no!"

Aeris saw Rem, Prompto, and more around her suddenly have Rinnegan eyes as they became still, and became consumed by the power of the Infinite Tsukuyomi before she felt a chill go down her spine. Cloud grasped his head as everyone felt a massive tremor, and looked back at where Ezan and Madara were fighting.

Feeling how powerful Madara now was caused the Enji to wince." Damn it…Madara was a pain before, but now his power levels insane! Hate to say it, but Ezan might not be able to match him on his own."

"We have to help him!" Squall added tensely." Together we can make the difference, we have to!"

Zidane chuckled as he swerved around and staggered to his knees." Not going to let Ezan hog the spotlight again! But damn it, can't get myself to, ugh."

Aeris saw nearly everyone had become hypnotized as she grasped her head." Ezan…I'll fight this spell with all I got, but I feel so tired right now. You…have to win. No matter what…you better prove to that creep who the number one warrior is."

The woman who came back from death was struggling with all her will power not to be hypnotized, and at the moment her boyfriend was using all of his power to try and break the hypnosis by breaking the hypnotizer.

* * *

However, to his dismay, at the moment his opponent's confidence felt justified for Madara's current power seemed to have no weak spots.

Ezan was just barley keeping himself from being overwhelmed by the Limbo Shadows, and used his Rinnegan warp move to switch places with one of the shadows to have them stab each other. The super elite Enji swiftly unleashed another Twilight Omega Flare to blast through another Limbo Shadow, but as the dust settled the real Madara burst through the smoke to punch Ezan in the face with one of his Truth-Seeker orbs transformed into a Mace.

Ezan was smashed into the ground his opponent chuckled before energy crackled around his fist." I have given you _more_ than enough time, but it's clear you're merely stalling the inevitable. Ah well, all battles, however great must end. So now Ezan Zeon, it's time for you, this planet, and _everything_ else that is unneeded to the messiah to perish!"

Madara dived up to the barrier around the planet in less than a second, before he had all of his Truth-Seeker Orbs merge into a massive fist taller than the buildings in Insomnia that was descending like a meteor for one target, Ezan.

Ben's rival only had time to use all of his energy to brace himself, as the impact hit him, and left such a strong impact that a quarter of the planet was destroyed by the sheer force of the Super Saiyan enhanced blow. Thanks to the phasing power of the Sharingan, Kakashi and Obito were able to be transparent as all around them got ripped apart in a titanic shockwave.

As Kakashi saw the world crumble around him he grasped his fist bitterly."Damn it, it was bad enough when Naruto went on a rampage, but I feel less than a bug in a fight like this, I never felt this powerless."

Obito chuckled bitterly as he finished having the rods in his back be phased out of his body." Even a bug can kill a titan if it bites the right spot. Kakashi, I have a plan but I'll admit the chances it will work are slim, and the chances we can survive the process are even slimmer. Still…better then dying like bugs, right? Get ready."

Kakashi saw his former teammate looked serious and heard Madara laugh madly before he nodded. The two ninja saw that Madara punched Ezan hard enough that he was knocked all the way to the now exposed core of the planet. Using all of his power Ezan was able to survive, but his sprit armor was shattered in the process.

Madara saw Ezan cough up blood before the older man snickered." You're a credit to the Uchiha clan boy, and that's why it's such a shame you're so misguided. Still, your one blow away from oblivion, my eyes can see your finished. So, despite your foolishness, I'll allow you to concede like a warrior, to have a warrior's death."

Ezan eyed Madara carefully before he chuckled bitterly and struggled to get on his feet." I don't need your charity, Madara Uchiha. Your stronger than I ever figured, but you're going to lose all the same. It's only a matter of time. I should…"

In a flash Madara grasped Ezan by the neck as he had a wild look in all three of his eyes." Believing in alternate facts is only amusing for so long boy. I can see your body being depleted of energy, and by now all your comrades are bound to the Infinite Tsukuyomi so they can't help you now either! I have won!"

"You might be on the verge of losing the battle, but your still on the verge of losing the war."

This caused his enemy to have his eye twitch before his aura exploded." I'm far above what someone like you can _never_ be Ezan Zeon! I transcended the power any mortal can have, let me grind that power into you so you submit to that absolute fact!"

The Truth-Seeker orbs all became muscular arms that barraged Ezan with hammering blows that left a shock-wave with each punch. As Madara's rampage caused the entire planet to crack the golden-haired man ended his combo by punching Ezan out of the planet sized hole that was just made.

As Ezan landed with a thud Madara was above him in an instant, with his blade at his neck."I know all about pride, but you have to be arrogant enough to not even be looking at reality to still think you can beat me!"

"Tsc…I might not be able to beat you at the moment Madara. But…you're still going to lose. You see, I have a comrade taking part in this contest on one of the other worlds. He…happens to be the most powerful warrior in the universe. I'm more than a little certain he won't be fond of what you did to his comrades. "

"This is your final move Ezan? A pitiful childish bluff?"

"It's no lie, Madara. He can be naïve at times, and I'm a faster learner. However, his resolve is true, and even if you have transcended the power of mortals, his power has defeated the embodiment of all evil. He would crush you without question."

"You must really want to die painfully to insult me with such shallow lies at the moment of death!"

Madara pointed his sword at Ezan's neck, but even as he had blood come out his eyes did not waver." I'm no liar Madara. But if you refuse to heed my warning, kill me and see just how foolish a choice it is as your overpowered and given the fate you deserve. After all, despite your gains, though it pains me to admit it his full power is so much higher than mine that without a doubt the difference between you and him is _far_ wider than the one you have between me, for the moment."

Ezan did not flinch, and as Madara eyed his body keenly, and saw no sighs of giving away a deception he cracked his neck." Well, if your lying your good at hiding it. It matters little really, I knew I'd would have to fight others to win this contest.

If you thought that you could scare me to avoid your fate your gamble was a failure. However, to make sure you despair I'll show you that I'm not at my limit yet, even if this stronger "hero" of yours is waiting to avenge his comrades I'll admass so much power that he will be as powerless as you!

Yes…since everyone on the world that is void of Sharingan or Rinnegan eyes are now hypnotized by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, that means I can force their energy to go to me! Submit to total despair boy!"

Madara's aura exploded as he made a hand gesture, and in a few moments streams of energy were coming out of the sky in Madara's direction. Aeris was one of the few still conscious when suddenly the ground around her and the others got ripped up to form a sphere of earth. Too weak to resist at the moment, she saw the streams of energy heading for Madara before she closed her eyes."Ezan…I'm trusting you to finish this. I _know_ you can beat him!"

Her and the rest of her teammates were enclosed in the sphere as it floated above to where Madara was. Other rocky spheres, containing all the people still alive on the planet floated above Madara, before streams of green energy poured out of them, and into Madara.

The battle obsessed villain laughed as the energy poured into him, causing his aura to grow. As his muscles did the same a wild look formed in his eyes."Yes…I'm giving you maggots an endless paradise, giving me all you have to offer is more than a fair trade! Yes, all of the power is mine, _no_ one can surpass me!"

Ezan staggered to his feet as he saw his opponent's muscles twitch before he spat out blood." Looks like your amassing more power than your body can handle. Really want to blow yourself up for mere overkill?"

Madara grasped his fist tightly to stop the twitching before he narrowed his eyes." Your last hope was that I would admass too much power and blow up my own body boy? Foolish, Madara Uchiha has _no_ limit! Still, there are ways to command power properly, thus."

Madara suddenly summoned his Perfect Susanoo, and moments later the energy went into the construct. The giant knight like figure glowed with power, before its helmet opened and it became a vessel of raw energy.

Energy formed around the wings before Madara released enough power to pin Ezan to the ground from the pressure."See now Ezan? I am power incarnate, and your precious comrades will help give me the energy to kill you, no matter what say they have in the manner! Now, let me blow away the old world, so that all can praise me as the messiah! Die you, oh?"

Madara was about to begin his attack when he felt an itch, and glanced behind him to realize Kakashi was behind him, standing on one of the miniature planetoids and launched another Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang projectile at him. However, Madara had become so powerful that the attack did not even make him flinch.

Even so seeing the Hidden Leaf Ninja glare at him resulted in a snicker." Oh, that's right, even as an impure foreigner your immune to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. So, your trying to get my attention to get salvation yes? After all, with how weak that attack was _surely_ you did not think your ambush could really kill me yes?"

Kakashi stood his ground as he got back on a fighting stance on one of the rocky spheres." No matter how wide the gap between us is, I'll fight to the last breath! You're the reason Rin died, I'll do all I can to avenge her! Besides, men have slayed giants in the past."

"Tsc…I'm not a goliath clown, I'm a god!"

Madara waved his hand fast enough to unleash a shockwave to try and shatter the masked man. While Kakashi vanished, Madara saw his Susanoo armor distorted and sneered." Thought you could trick me with a clone? No matter how you come at me, nothing you can do can hurt me so just disa, GUH!"

Madara suddenly felt a whole in his heart, and realized a limb was in his chest. He glanced around to see Obito had used the distraction to fly over and phase right into his former master's heart. As Madara glared at him the man posing as him grinned." He can't hurt you, but I can!"

"Still standing after all the times I impaled you with rods Obito? Did you really think you could stop me?"

"Heh…I was able to slowly phase them off my body one by one. And I can stop you Madara. I learned all the Jutsu you were to use, so I know how to meddle in them!"

Madara widened his eyes as Obito extracted the Sage of the Six Path's power from Madara's body. Seeing his aura go into the man he groomed caused Madara to grind his teeth." You damn ingrate! You _dare_ defy everything you built out of petty spite?"

"Damn you Madara, Rin was nothing to you but she was _everything_ to me! More than that, I'm not content like you to revel in illusions, I want _real_ change! I did not want to change the world for myself but for her! And I won't let you ruin that dream!"

"Bah…you're too weak to realize that dream Obito! Despite your delusions even if we know the same Jutsu, I'm far stronger then trash like you! Ungrateful trash, you were nothing without me, and you were to petty to embrace your salvation because you had stupid ideas. You could have had everything, but now you will die like the worthless loser you are!"

Madara tried to slash at Obito, only for his attack to phase through him. Seeing his former master snarl caused Obito to grin." Even if I'm just trash, I still can do something! All your strength is useless if it can't hit me!"

Madara had his eye twitch before he extended his free hand, and had a bony spike protrude out of it."So, we are playing this game _again_ Obito? This will be the last time we play it, I know your abilities inside and out! I enhanced your body to much, but this Jutsu will completely erase you at the molecular level no matter how good a healing factor you have! _All-Killing Ash Bone_!"

Obito phased through to the other side of Madara's body before he chuckled." Even if your attack can cause the bone and everything else to deteriorate at a molecular level, if it can't hit me its worthless!"

Madara saw more of his aura get syphered into Obito before he looked around, spotted Kakashi and grinned evilly." Maybe, but can you say the same about your former comrade?"

Madara laughed and saw where Kakashi was before he fired the bone spike like a projectile at him. Obito winced and used Kamui to warp the projectile away. He was successful, but the moment he did Madara had another spike protrude out of his hand, before he stabbed Obito right in the heart.

As his former apprentice cried out in pain Madara's grin only widened." Even after all this you _still_ left yourself open to save someone who was your enemy not too long ago? You truly are a loser, Obito Uchiha! Your transparent power fades when you use another Jutsu, and that was your last mistake! What did you think you could accomplish, aside from the order you were going to die in? I don't really care, just die your last moments as a failure!"

Obito saw red cracks quickly spread out all over the wound before he chuckled bitterly. He then looked at Ezan below before grinning." You don't get it Madara, I knew I could not defeat you, but at least I would die with something I had not felt for a very long time, pride! I'd rather die helping take you down, then craw around and survive as a bug."

As the cracks formed and Madara raised an eyebrow Obito winced in pain as he looked at Kakashi and saw his former friend look shocked." Don't act surprised, I can't let you die first, it would ruin my time with Rin. Seriously though, you better not join me for a while, survive till the…very end.

C'mon…don't give me that face. Don't make it…for trash like me. You don't need to feel sorry, and feel merciful for someone as guilty as me. I just wanted, someone I knew to see me when I died, to remember my last moments."

"Damn worm, losers like you don't have the luxury to choose your last moments!" Madara roared out." The strong decide the weak's fate, that will be the _last_ thing you learn Obito!"

Madara punched Obito through the chest, and while it went straight through Madara was shocked to see Obito grin. Using all the strength he had left the man who use to wear a mask made a hand gesture before his body glowed."I can't stop you Madara, but at the very least, I can give someone that can stop you a shot at taking you down in my place!"

More of Obito's body flaked away, and as his right arm turned to ash he glanced at Ezan, and smiled." Ezan…Zeon. I don't know if you, Kakashi and the others can ever make your dreams come true but, I'll enjoy seeing it play out. Heh, to think at the very end I would smile. Guess, this is what it means to have pride. Kid, you're only going to have one shot at this, don't blow it!"

Obito's entire body then turned to ash, and as it did the aura around where his body was, including all the energy he extracted from Madara, which including the energy he took from Aeris and all the others shot right for Ezan. As the sliver haired warrior felt the energy surge into him he just nodded."Acknowledge."

Kakashi saw his former friend die before he closed his eyes." Obito, I can't forgive what you did to those I cared about. But, while I can't forget the past and suddenly say you're the coolest guy or something, at the very least I'll give you that you died like a true Hidden Leaf ninja."

Madara saw all that remained of Obito evaporate before he swept the ash off his hands." Bah…your last gesture is to give that boy a sliver of my power? I see his chakra in him now, did he make a last-ditch sacrifice Jutsu to transfer his energy along with the energy he gathered into you? Utterly pathetic, it changed nothing!"

"Your wrong…Madara Uchiha." Ezan threw out coldly as he got back on his feet, his injuries being healed by the energy he had received." His last act was not in vain, it was the start of your termination! Now, I'll gladly show you who the trash _really_ is! You may very well be as stubborn and as ruthless as they come Madara Uchiha, but it will be my pleasure to show you what true ultimate power is, once and for all! Once more, _Shin-Divine Joutei_!"

The energy that Obito sent Ezan's way, including his own soul, circled around Ezan before becoming a blue and green orb of energy. The orb merged with Ezan 's own aura, before said aura expanded and turned a light purple color. Madara noticed Ezan have his armor of light and darkness cover him before that purple aura became more solid, and having particles that looked like the flow of the life stream on Cloud and Aeris's world flow around his aura.

Despite those changes, Madara did not feel any increase in power, causing him to snicker." This is your last stand? Pathetic, you don't feel stronger at all. Tsc…I can't even feel your energy anymore, what a pathetic blu…huh?"

Madara stopped himself as Ezan looked up, and the Uchiha realized his opponent's eyes had changed. Ben's rival's Rinnegan eyes had transformed, now they were red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe. Madara saw those eyes bore into him before he winced." What…his eyes transformed into the _Rinne Sharingan_? Impossible…it must be a trick, those eyes were _only_ born by the Sage of the Six Paths!"

"I suppose it's time for a new legend then Madara. For your information, the reason you can't sense my energy is because its evolved. The theory worked, by merging with enough energy my aura's now evolved into Godly ki. Its thanks to Aeris, even while unconscious she diverted the energy into me. I won't make that effort be for nothing."

"Godly Ki, something you think is superior to Six Paths Chakra? Utter nonsense."

"I won't bother to explain into you when you won't live long to take it in. But, this is a power someone like you who closed your heart to everything, but your own ambition can never reach!"

"Enough, I don't need your weakness infecting me. This has gone on long enough, be gone!"

Madara burst downward and swung the Perfect Susanoo sword down to try and shatter the Enji once and for all. But as he saw the blade connect, he saw it go right through Ezan's body. The three-eyed villain quickly looked around in confusion from the outcome."Damn it, all this set up and it was a mere illusion or clone? I'll rip this planet apart till I drag yo, GUH!"

In a flash Ezan showed his enemy had come to the wrong conclusion as the super elite warrior dashed right through the blade, and slashed Madara. The warrior of light's instincts where sharp enough to avoid being stabbed in the head.

But as he got hit in the shoulder he glared at Ezan, gave a cry of rage and tried smashing his target's head off with the Truth-Seeker Orbs, only once more for his blows to just go through the other side of the target.

As Ezan hit him again and he went flying after stabling himself Madara snarled out." What is this? You have Obito's Space-Time Jutsu out of nowhere? Damn you!"

Madara flew back up and unleashed a barrage of energy sword waves from the blade of the Perfect Susanoo. But as they phased through him Ezan flew up slowly through one projectile after another before his fist crackled with purple energy." It would seem Obito gave up his life to merge part of his energy, no, his very soul into the aura, and gave me insight into his abilities. Are you really that surprised? After all, those with the Sharingan are fast learners. Guess it was faster than you expected. All the more reason for you to see who the true elite is! _Kamui Tachyon Shuriken_!"

Ezan opened his palm and fired a purple energy sphere shaped like a Shuriken. Madara tried to bat them away, only for it to split into four smaller projectiles. One head right for the man with long golden hair, and as he tried to bat it away, the moment it made contact with him the split off Kamui Tachyon Shuriken instantly warping his arm into the Kamui dimension on contact.

Madara realized how easily he was damaged and cried without rage, his energy burst out enough to cause the entire planet to shake as he saw Ezan giving him a cold look." This is a farce, a pathetic attempt to delay the inevitable! Theses tricks could not save Obito, and even if you're a little stronger they won't save you! After all, no amount of tricks will be enough to save you from the judgment of Madara Uchiha, the Messiah, the strongest warrior there is! Bah…I can play cat and mouse with you all day but I'm sick of your arrogance. I know how to force your hand. Even if your now intangible most of the time, your precious allies are not!"

Ezan saw his opponent regenerate his arm and quickly burst up above the spheres holding everyone bound in the Infinite Tsukuyomi before he had the Perfect Susanoo form a bow of raw energy, and charge up a massive arrow. Madara pointed the gigantic arrow of energy at his opponent as he had a deranged look in his eyes." This is the price of being shackled by your weakness Ezan Zeon! There is no were to run if I destroy everything! Fade away with the rest of the old world, _Indra's Arrow_!"

Ben's rival saw his opponent's most powerful energy blast yet be unleashed, and just raised the Nu-Epyon." Would have preferred to have tested out this power up more but this is the hand I was dealt with. So be it, you want this to end now, then let this be checkmate!"

The armored man charged right for the Indra's Arrow projectile, and got in front of his allies to block the attack with his Katana.

Colliding with the Indra's Arrow knocked Ezan all the way through the planet. Madara saw his arrow crash right into the planet's core and gave a triumphant grin." At last, the victor has been decided! May all truths be ripped away as the true ultimate power is, huh? No, impossible!"

As the Arrow hit the planet's core it suddenly stopped, and started to rise a little. Ezan was knocked back a bit by the power of his enemies attack, but in his current state he was powerful enough to not be phased by the heat of the planet's core, and at last managed to push the blast back. Ezan looked up before declaring a resolute," Is this really all the energy you put into your final attack? Tsc…either way this was your _last_ move!"

The Rinne Sharingan eyes glowed as a sphere of light form around him, and the Indra's Arrow. Madara watched in horror as his ultimate energy blast was absorbed into this sphere of light, and the armor on Ezan's body glowed golden before his eye twitched." Damn you, this has to be some petty genjutsu meant to trick me. IT HAS TO BE!"

Ezan saw Madara's energy get even more unstable as all of the energy was condensed into the Nu-Epyon." He's taking reality even poorer then I figured. Only have one shot, can't let him slip away with some last ditch move like Izanagi or something. Very well, I'll just have to pin him down first. Madara…I'm not a coward like you, I won't discard what's important to me to take a short cut to power. As a true elite, unlike you I won't discard _anything_ that's of value to me! You said that power is will personified earlier yes? This is _my_ will personified!"

Madara just burst at Ezan and formed various attacks at once. However, Ezan had lighting crackle around him, before dashing, and phasing, right through Madara, with a speed that created a shock-wave with enough pressure to paralyze him.

Ezan left lighting discharge into Madara as he went through him, paralyzing him even further. To distracted to think enough to use a skill, Madara could only swerve his head around to see Ezan above him with a damming look.

As a dark colored magical glyph shaped like Ezan 's own Rinne Sharingan formed around his blade Ezan pointed his sword right at Madara." Look closely at reality Madara Uchiha! Look well at the truth, that you're the weaker of the two, that _you're_ the defeated! _Susanoo Reflection Slash_!"

Ezan unleashed all the energy he had absorbed, before he swung his sword and unleashed his delayed counter attack, unleashing a massive white, black, and purple energy sword wave.

To paralyzed to cast a Jutsu, Madara could only see the attack coming for him before screaming out,"I…I'm, the new sage of the Six Paths…how…how could a naïve maggot do this to me? No…this is a trick! I'm Madara Uchiha, god damn Madara Uchiha! No one can surpass me! It's impossible, my dream, the dream of the messiah will never, EVER, D,GRUH!"

Madara gave one last cry of outrage, before Ezan's trump card cleaved through the Perfect Susanoo and last-ditch barrier made by the Truth-Seeker orbs to consume him, and despite his rage, he saw his hands vaporize before every last cell of the Uchia that was part Super Sayain, part Sage of the Six Paths and more was destroyed.

Ezan saw Madara's face as he died, and after a few seconds of looking around to make sure not a trace of his opponent was lingering somewhere the sliver haired warrior casually put his blade back in his sheath." You lived up to your reputation Madara, but too bad for you I lived up to mine better. Well…I got a firsthand impression of the fate of a "Pure" warrior. I think I'll pass on going down that path. Your dream is dead Madara, now time to wake everyone else up from it. "

Ezan took a deep breath before he glanced at the moon and used the power of his Rinne Sharingan to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi. As the light faded Ezan next undid the miniature planetoids. As they landed on the ground and unfolded Ben's rival was relieved to see Aeris, Cloud, and the entire group was all right.

The Neo-Highwind, with its shields still up, flew out one of the others, and another one had Cor, Noctis's Cid and the rest of his allies while the last sphere had the rest of the locals on the planet along with Machina and Rem's surviving allies from the remains of the Dominion of Rubrum. Ezan saw Aeris was unconscious and quickly descended to the ground. He saw his girlfriend stir and composed himself." Aeris…are you all right?"

To his relief the former flower girl yawned before she opened her eyes and smiled." Well I feel like I got thrown around like a Moogle doll, but I feel fine. Heh…am I still dreaming because I seem to have a knight in shining armor in front of me. Your looking even more shinny at full power than normal dear."

Ezan glanced at his recent power up and shrugged." So it seems. I broken through my limit, thanks to the sacrifice Obito made. I felt your energy as part of the collection, it helped me surpass Madara and defeat him. Thanks for that."

"Oh you know…I been so good at steering life energy I can do it in my sleep." Aeris retorted ruefully." After all, I did it when I was dead right? I, knew you needed my help so, I did what I could to help Ezan. Heh…and now your aura feels like the Life Stream to so I'm glad I could add a personal touch. Hey now…it's the man that's supposed to accessorize the girl Ezan."

"Sorry to hurt your pride, I'll make up for it when the mission is completed." Ezan retorted. Seeing her boyfriend respond bluntly caused her to giggle." Deal."

As Ezan helped her up Squall looked at all of his former teammate's new changes before he chuckled." I never doubted you Ezan, but you managed to surpass your limits yet again."

Zidane chuckled as he walked around his friend." Always got to make us look bad eh dude? Well, least you did not transform as much as I thought and grew into a angel or something. I'll let making me look bad slide this time buddy, but I swear I'll get you back next, whoa!"

The tailed Enji tried to pat Ezan on the back only for him to fall right through him. As everyone looked on in shock the Enji shrugged." Sorry…still getting use to this new power. I assure you, this time I'm not a ghost."

Kakashi caught up at this time, and at seeing the Enji's new state up close he sighed." I see you mastered Obito's unique Jutsu swiftly, you really are impressive kid."

Zidane just sighed as he got back up." Great, now your all ghost like to top everything _else_ off? Seriously man your already broken, good thing Ben's immortal, he's the only one that can stop you if you ever went nuts. And now I think he would need his full power for that!"

"I don't know." Ezan replied ruefully." I may have not have reached Ben's full power, but with my unique powers, I know I can beat him with the right conditions. Heh…don't fret…I'll entertain that possibility only after this mission is over since we have more, pressing issues to address."

Cloud saw his fellow Enji's swagger and smirked back." Don't worry Ezan, we know you know your rivalry takes a backseat to the mission by now. You've come a long way from the."

Before he could go on everyone felt a tremor as another section of the planet collapsed as a result from the fighting, causing Ezan to shrug." I was not lying when I last said me and Auro need a planet to ourselves to have a proper rematch, anything else would tie our hands."

Prompto shrugged as he quickly took a picture." Dude I may not know you as long as the others, but you saved the day and was so badass you ended this crazy war at last! Far as I know, for seeing us get out of this contest alive you're my new best friend!"

Ezan sighed, but before he could respond Noctis cleared his throat." It's not over just yet Prompto. One last thing has to be done before this can truly end. I have to complete, my destiny."

Prompto cringed as he looked at a wary Ignis and Gladiolus behind him." Seriously dude? After all that's happened you still have to go through with this? Its over Noct, Ardyn may not be completely dead but he can't stop us now! You don't have to give up your life now!"

"It will never be over till he's gone Prompto! Killing myself is the only way to stop him!"

Before his friends could argue Stella staggered over to throw in a weary." He is right. Ardyn is still alive in his pocket dimension, and so this round is not truly over just yet."

Noctis looked more somber before Ezan just sighed." So, this match is not over till this Ardyn is vanquished, correct? And so, this reality is linked to the aura I felt before from him?"

The Black Swan raised an eyebrow before she nodded. Ezan cracked his neck in respond and looked at a clearing." All right, then I'll end this quickly. Noctis, get ready to fulfill your duty. If you're lucky, the price will be less then you expected."

The son of Ansem Zeon had his Rinne Sharingan glow before a purple beam shot out of the eye to form a swirling black portal. From the other side of the portal was a vast blue space, that had only one thing in it, Ardyn. The red-haired man looked paler then before, and as he saw everyone looking at him he looked shocked for a moment, before giving a mocking bow. Ignis blinked to make sure this was not an illusion before he rubbed his glasses." He, really just did that?"

"We can get the details later Ignis." Gladiolus yelled out." Just end it now while we have the chance Noctis, once and for all!"

The heir to the throne of Lucius nodded before he pointed his ring at the man who took so much from him, and unleashed a barrage of crystalline blades from his ring. As the weapons went through the portal they each took the shape of a previous king of Lucius, before Ardyn was stabbed by every last one of them.

Noctis saw his ancestor give him a look of raw hate as he tried to dash out of the gateway between dimensions, before the knight that had the soul of King Regis stabbed him through the throat. Ardyn screamed before his soul cracked, and at last shattered into fragments. Noctis saw the soul of his father turn around and nod before the portal closed.

Noctis fell to his knees as he realized he at last completed his destiny before he looked up." At last…it's over."

Rem and Machina held hands before the last male survivor of Class Zero uttered,"At last the era of being pawns is over, a new dawn has turned."

Rem looked sorrowful before she nodded."Even if history forgets you guys, we will never forget what you went through."

Gladiolus patted Noctis on the shoulder as he smirked." You pulled it off your highness. Being sucked into this Battle-World may have seemed like things were going to hell. But despite how insane it got looks like it ended up better for us in the end. After all, we got out of this alive right?"

Lighting cleared her throat as she crossed her arms." Keep acting like that and you're going to see yourself fall off your body idiot. Trust me, the moment you think it's over, the moment you let your guard down, is when you lose everything. We have no idea how much this Beyonder cares about the rules of his game but, huh?"

The pink haired woman was cut off as the night sky suddenly became day in an instant. The sun suddenly flared up before the same booming voice that Ben, James and Doug heard boomed out," **THE NEXT PHASE OF BATTLE WORLD HAS BEEN DECIDED! THOSE WHO REMAIN HAVE ENTERTAINED ME WELL! NOW PREPARE FOR THE FINAL PHASE! PREPARE TO PROVE WHO IS THE MOST WORTHY OF THEM ALL!"**

Ezan and the others braced themselves as braced himself as a pathway of pure light seemed to descend from the sun itself, and land directly in front of them. Everyone gave each other anxious looks before Stella sighed." Do not fear, this is no deception. It would seem you have entertained Rabum Alal enough for him to want to see you all take part in the next round, in the _final_ round."

Ben's rival grasped his sword tightly before he smirked." If your Master wants a up close demonstration of our power, I'll be all too happy to give him a up front demonstration. Well, unless anyone's missing something, what are we waited for?"

Noctis saw the other Enji nod before he glanced at Stella." L…Stella, what are you going to do now? Do we still have to settle things?"

The blond-haired woman looked detached as she glanced back at her former fiancé." My role it to see the contestants prove themselves. We will see how long your luck lasts Noctis."

Zidane just sighed as he got healed up by Garnet." Well, crazy as things have been, guess it's just going to get even more crazy eh? Great, was not sure just what this Beyonder could do, but guess he really is as powerful as Zannacross. Not like we are at out limit already eh?"

"Don't lose your composure already Trible." Ezan retorted as he crossed his arms." He will fall like the others at our full strength."

Squall raised an eyebrow as he eyed the sliver haired man carefully." Oh…your hiding another transformation for the final round Ezan?"

"Not quite." The sliver haired man retorted dryly." But since we will be reunited with the others, we will be able to utilize our full power."

Aeris could not help but giggle as she grasped Ezan by the arm." Aw…I remember when you use to be so cynical. I knew I could win you over. And they doubted me. Lighting's next right hun?"

"Heh...one task at a time Aeris, no one can perform another revolution if everything is destroyed."

Aeris winked and kissed Ezan on the cheek. Cloud saw Cid get the Neo-Highwind back on the air before he steeled himself." Ezan's right, together we will get this done. Frankly, we have to. So, lets regroup with the others, see what they dealt with, and take it from there to get this train ride to its ultimate destination."

Ezan saw everyone slowly go up the stairs of light before he went up himself. After making sure no one was coming to attack he used his eyes enhanced vision to look up the stairs and look for auras. He instantly noticed Ben's and smirked." _I knew Auro would not dare loose before the final round. This also means the Beyonder did nothing to stop him, so he does not see us as a threat. Hopefully, he is the one that's being arrogant. Well…even Elrond and his group managed to come out on top. Maybe this won't be so, huh?_ "

Ezan paused as he looked at where he sensed Doug's aura was, and nearly recoiled at how different it now looked." _Lacus 's aura feels a little different but Fitter, I could have sworn it was a demon with how black it feels. Did, a demon take over his body? Is this what Ben was talking about? He was not absolutely certain it was him, but its looking more and more like his fears were justified. Fitter…I, Lacus, Ben and so many of the others had are dealings with the dark side, but as far as I can tell your just being petty, and want everything handed to you for nothing. If it was just your own life you were unraveling I would let you deal with the consequences of your own actions._

 _However, if you seek to drag everyone down with you, then I'll do what I must to make sure that does not happen. I was happy it did not come to it, but I was prepared to kill Lacus to ensure the safety of the universe. And Fitter…I won't hesitate to kill you if your weakness jeopardizes everything we worked for. You, the Beyonder, and anyone else, are just obstacles to be cut down if they stand in the way of the true revolution._ "

Ezan was so focused on looking at Doug's energy in the distance, he and everyone else did not notice a streak of green energy flash up the stairs.

As Ben's rival and his group walked up to join the others for the next phase of Battle-World, the one who put the chaotic cosmic tournament together watched them keenly.

* * *

After the Beyonder last observed Doug he saw Ezan win his fight. The first son of Cosmos and Zannacross watched Ben's rival walk up the stairs before he saw the sliver haired man's new eyes and chuckled." So, this is the "resolve" of the rival of the chosen hero? I concede he has quite a lot of talents, for a mortal. But his eyes are not so godly that they compare to the true almighty being. Still…based on what this history has shown me he's displayed enough progress to "advance" to the finals. Then, we will see at last what the strongest power, the strongest will is."

Zamasu, Kirei ,and the body guards all nodded, but before they could say anything a wild laugh cut in." If you want to see who the best is, then you don't have to wait any longer dude!"

A splinted of green energy surged out of the entrance, before it shoot out and took the form of Terumi, back in his human form. The demon saw everyone look at him before he coughed up blood, and laughed madly." Hyahahahahahahahahaha! I did it, it _worked_! Spikey and his sappy pals were pulling a fast one on me, so I knew it would be better to focus on homing in on the source. When they thought they got me, I detached from the Susanoo armor and let it take hit, laid low long enough to play dead, and seeped in vie the path to the party here! It was a pain letting those twits think they made a fool out of me, but I'll make them wish they never even knew my face when I give them the ultimate horror show in the history of the universe!"

Zamasu sighed before the man with Goku's face extended his right hand and had a magenta blade of energy formed around it." Ugh…delusions are _so_ unsightly. Ah well…Death is a blessing for foolish beings."

Before he could strike Beyonder suddenly clapped his hands and stood up." Yūki Terumi…you really _are_ a clever demon. Out of everyone in Battle-World, you're the only one who thought to lock on the wave length of the stairs to make it to Wahrwelt, or at least one of the only ones to survive long enough to try it out. You been a source of, amusement throughout the game and so I wanted to thank you personally for it. After all, it seems, this consideration is what one gives to those that bring them enjoyment yes?"

Terumi gave a mocking bow as he had a hungry look in his eye."I aim to please. Course the show's not quite over yet if you desire an encore. Just give me a super charge and I can rip them apart one by one!"

The Beyonder paused before he tilted his head to the side." Oh you are funny. But you misunderstand me demon. Like I said there is no encore, I just felt like giving you my regards…mostly to practice for when I praise subjects in my new world."

Terumi had his eye twitch as he glanced around." This is…some joke right? I know you could _easily_ give me the power to crush those saps in a second!"

"I could," The Beyonder flatly retorted as his three eyes all narrowed." But I don't for the same reason I don't erase them out of existence this moment with a thought. Because that would _not_ be part of my game. You may have been tenacious enough to survive death but you still lost. That's why, they are the ones that will advance."

Terumi had his eyes twitch as his demonic aura seeped out." This a joke? I'm worthier then all those saps put together! They are all out heroic twits, Cosmos's little warriors of light! They are the enemy of _all_ of the darkness!"

The Beyonder just laughed at this as he shrugged." I see, you still don't understand. I'm beyond the war of light and darkness, I don't care for either good or evil as they are both "things" Cosmos and Zannacross created after me. I purely desire the strongest possible champions, and while you're an amusing jester in the contest of the best of the best of my selection you're not worthy."

Terumi looked around and saw the others were deadly serious before he chuckled darkly." I see…I was just rolling with things and was not sure if you were working for Big Z or not but now your clearly some guy like the Anti-Monitor, Majin Buu, and all the other wild cards that by freak chance got more power then they deserved. That's fine…works for me. I don't know what you know but your mistaken about one thing man. Darkness is the true essence of existence, and those that deny the terror, are devoured by it!"

Snakes suddenly popped out of the ground beneath the Beyonder. While Terumi intended for the snakes to bind and absorb the Beyonder's energy he cringed as they frozen, and suddenly burst for him before he was bound by his own projectiles. The Beyonder laughed at Terumi's shock, and laughed even harder as he heard bones crack."You're an ambitious one Terumi, but someone once said something about choking on their ambitions. I was, unclear when I saw that moment in time but I understand the, as they say, context more now.

You're not _that_ smart Terumi, darkness is not the most powerful thing, rage is. Hero's along with villains, those of the light, along with those of the darkness, all use their rage to destroy their enemies apart yes? Your thinking to small, but in the end your far more limited than I am. Your mistaken, fear drives lesser beings, but anger, fury is what drives the almighty. For the most powerful being of all, naturally has _nothing_ to fear!

No...its _fury_ at his servants failing him so utterly that causes him, that causes _me_ to purge the unworthy in righteous rage! For that is _true_ justice, the justice of god! Yes...You thought you were so much better then the humans and the angels, but despite your delusions, your not the ultimate life form, _I_ am.

I'm not like you demons, I'm not bound by your limitations, or by any of the limitations from any of the creations Cosmos and Zannacross made before me! Good and evil, right and wrong, light and darkness, they are all just illusions, things created after these different dimensions were created, things that were created after me.

Winners and losers, those are the only _real_ things there are. There is _only_ winning, and the rage to grasp that victory to be the winner that defines the rules. I find such concepts, contrived. I'll erase all the outdated concepts when I remake existence to how it should be."

Terumi laughed in response, though the laugher had a ting of fear as he widened his eyes."Only someone who does not know the truth about how things work would be as cocky as that! You."

The Beyonder snapped his fingers before Terumi started to choke. The deity just chuckled as he leaned forward."I find your thinking, a load of, what was that again? Ah yes, baloney! And its time you shut up and reflect your baloney nature!"

With another snap of his fingers the Beyonder had a bolt of lightning strike Terumi, before he became miniaturized, looking like a toy doll. With another snap of his fingers a golden string descended to wrap around Terumi's neck and lift him into the air. The Beyonder laughed as the doll twitched as he slowly walked up." Kirei…what was the term used for that doll that had the candy in it again?"

"The most common term is a piñata master."The brown-haired man in priest attire calmly retorted."Its normally an item shaped like an animal that children would smack with a bat to retrieve the candy inside."

"Ah that's right." The Beyonder answered with amusement as he casually had a shinning golden bat form in his right arm." As the one above all, I find the concept of needing to power myself by the act of "eating" unbefitting to me. Still, I do concede the sensation of taste, and the act of devouring those inferior to you are enjoyable concepts worthy of passing into the new world. So, you see now Terumi, that your just as they say, far lower on the food chain then me? If not, then how about now?"

The Beyonder swung the bat casually, but swung so hard that Terumi shattered upon impact. Because of the Beyonder's will piles of baloney came out of his body, and as the Beyonder caught one he casually devoured a slice before he laughed again." See now? Your baloney because I said you were! Facts are made by the strongest, and once I firmly grasp concepts such as time and space, I will assert my will on _all_ other things! Terumi, you thought you were above the rest, but while you thought Madara was beneath you for being a Chrono Phantasma, the reality was you, and everyone else were just that, my recreations!

Well, aside from the trespassers of course. But as annoying as it is for Cosmos to dare stop me, it's given me a chance to have more" fun." Yes…as good a killer as Terumi may be, he was a bit to one note to be my ideal tool. It's not as enjoyable when the victim knows what will hurt him, its far more enjoyable when something he trusts ends up betraying him, shattering his dream, and bringing about his end! That's why, my ideal champion is going to bring you true ultimate despair, Ben Auro!

Warriors like Ezan Zeon do result in a good show, but something else I noticed is that it's not always the strongest fighter who wins, but the one who has the strongest hunger, the strongest rage, who does not care about things like pride, love, or anything else but winning! After all, warriors for the most part fight in a term for mortals, but god fights on a level beyond _any_ other! And soon…soon everyone else will see who the true supreme being is."

The Beyonder then glanced at the last planet in Battle-World, the" Gourmet World" where Lacus and her group landed before hate formed in his eyes."Yes…those who dare to think they can defy the "true "winner, who dare act like they are better than the " true" master of all, will suffer the ultimate rage. Oh yes…you will suffer for daring to deny me, Lacus Raystar!"

The Beyonder looked on with raw hate at the last section of Battle World, all too eager to see his way painfully manifest on those who infiltrated the planet to dare to stop his will.

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : Well hope you guys were content with the conclusions. Firstly, I'm well aware Madara was never a Super Sayain, but, lets be honest with how broken he was in the final battle I figured he was in essence one anyway.( I don't care how good a ninja you were, no human can survive being smashed around by massive beasts and just loosing a freaking arm unless they are super human!)

I decided to have a little fun. If your confused about S-cells, I did not make them up, recently the author of Dragon Ball Akira Toriyama , did a interview where he revealed S-Cells were part of the reason Sayains turned Super, as a excuse for how Goten and Kid Trunks and others turned Super Sayain so easily.

Sure its a pain but figured might as well make the most of it lol. For Ezan, Kakashi had his" War god Kakashi" state for such a short time it felt like a waste so I gave that power to Ezan to, give him a edge lol.

I know its random for Ezan to be able to open portals to other realities with his Rinningan but eh, that's what Sasuke could do in Naruto so, if he could do it so could Ezan so figured it was a useful way to get a less depressing ending to FF 15 lol.

Lastly, the Grand Priest is mostly the one from Dragon Ball Super, but I gave him the name of the Time Lord Lord Rassilon from Doctor Who as well as the role from Master of Masters from Kingdom Hearts. I, have a few ideas for Belmond and the" Grand Priest"...mostly waiting to see how things pan out in a few things like DBZ Super...we will see lol.

Well, that should be all so hope everyone enjoyed Ezan's arc, time for the final character arc. Hope you liked this showdown enough to leave a review and see you next time when we see Lacus, her old teammates, her fellow Enji Knights like Milla Maxwell, Velvet Crowe, Hiryuumon, Trunks and the members of the Waverider trip Rip Hunter and Sarah Lance as they deal with the most bizarre out of all the Battle-World planets.

As the other planets have been involved in open warfare Lacus and the others see that in the chaotic Gourmet World populated by monsters powerful enough to face a challenge to a Super Sayian, their is only one city in the entire planet, and its being run by the unhinged Honnouji Academy with its brazen student council leader Satsuki Kiryuin, and her devious mother Ragyo, along with the massively powerful candidate for the Dimensional General, Midora and his Gourmet Corps and conducting a insane contest taken in the manner of a city wide school contest to decide the planet's champion.

Lacus and her allies must quickly decipher the insane nature of Honnouji Academy and its desire to use the Life-Fiber's, the Performa energy harvested from mysterious " Persona's" and its plan to unleash the" Full Course of God" to size victory over all other worlds, and reflect on her own desires and fears while finding who on this world can be her allies, like the head of the only rival school powerful enough to stand against Ragyo, _Mitsuru Kirijo_ , head not just of the Kirijo Group but its group of demon hunters dubbed Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, or SEES, along with other groups like the _Phantom Thieves_ , The Mirage Masters, the ace Gourment hunter Toriko, and a girl with a vendetta against Ragyo with a talking shirt and a scissors blade, Ryuko Matoi all to stop the ominous Gourmet Eclipse.

Tune in next time for _**Chapter 227:**_ _ **If Only I Had Thorns Like a Thistle...The Flavor of Passion!** _


	27. Chapter 227: Flavor of One's Persona

_**Chapter 227:If Only I Had Thorns Like a Thistle...The Flavor of Passion!**_

" _Ben…please be alright. This can't be the end. No…it won't be the end because I refuse to let it end like this!_ "

The moment Lacus saw the Tri-Edge and all the other ships around her get blown into the other worlds her heart was consumed with worry for her boyfriend. But the shock-wave that nearly knocked her off her feet swiftly forced her to think about herself.

The Enji saw her comrades try to cling on with various levels of success, and as the ship was knocked upside down the captain of the ship, the Wave-Rider, a man in his thirties with a brown beard to match his short hair, Rip Hunter, grasped his chair as tight as he could as he frantically tried to look at his ship's systems." Gideon, _please_ tell me the Wave-Rider is not fried!"

"Since I'm talking to you sir, that should be evident enough." The ship's on-board AI dryly retorted." However, I regret to say are engines have been completely disabled from the collision with that burst of energy."

Hiryuumon heard this and gulped." That's good cause I was worried that Beyonder was putting us in _real_ trouble!"

As the ship spun around even faster Terra Branford flew up to stabilize herself, before she saw how fast the Wave rider was spinning and winced." He may not have destroyed the ship outright Hiryuumon, but if we are unable to stop ourselves from hitting something it still is going to be a disaster!"

Rip chuckled grimly as he leaned forward." Well…we will just have to make sure we avoid that fate yes Miss Branford? Miss Lance, if you can get anything at all to respond now would be a good time to know."

As everyone saw the ship descend into the planet's atmosphere the striking blond woman in a white body suit, Sara Lance ran up before she shrugged." Well, the controls are still working, at least we can choose were we crash."

Trunks quickly looked outside the ship, and only saw clouds before he grasped his fist." Based on what we heard so far, I would not expect a warm welcome. I don't sense any power levels below but for all we know the Beyonder can shield every last enemy. Well, lets do what we can. As soon as we stabilize, I'll stop the ship's descent!"

Sarah Lance saw something pop out before she cringed."Hey…you Super Saiyans can move real fast right Time boy? Cause, we need to do something fast!"

Everyone got even tenser as they saw an object popping out of the clouds. As the object got closer Velvet Crow, the more recent member of the Enji Knights had her eye twitch." Damn it, I thought you guys knew what you were doing!? You had us all die for nothing!"

Lacus saw the orange rock get closer before she saw the Wave-rider's shields were still disabled before she grasped her right hand tightly." No, I did not come here just to die! Hold on everyone, it will be bumpy but I will protect you!"

Holy energy shimmered out of her fist before she cast a quick barrier spell to protect the ship. The magic finished just as the Wave-rider collided. To her ally's relief, the angel's magic worked, causing the ship to bounce off without suffering any damage. The _Wave-Rider_ bounced around for a few more moments before landing on the ground. With the only damage being to their stomachs, the group made sure they were still alive before Collette giggled. "Awesome you did it again Lacus! Great, whoa"!

Lacus saw her teammate was dizzier then she let on and tripped over a chair before she smirked."Glad it worked."

Milla Maxwell flicked her long blond hair back as she walked up." We are all grateful to have your vast magic at our side Miss Raystar. It was a rough first step, but we made it. Now, at least we have enough time to figure out where we made that step."

Kirby moaned as he fell off the ceiling." Wait everyone, can't we eat first? I know we have a lot to do but going into another dimension and nearly crashing made me really hungry! Oh…I'm so hungry I could eat a whole mountain! Hey, wait, did I hit my head or does that mountain look like food?"

Lacus raised an eyebrow as she looked out the window and gasped as she saw Kirby was not hallucinating, for the mountain they nearly smashed into was in fact, a mountain sized carrot.

The brown haired Enji flicked her bang out of her face as she looked around and saw that there was a piece of broccoli just as large behind it, with large food all over the garden like area before she raised an eyebrow."I expected a lot of things, but I admit I did not expect this to be how Battle-World looked like."

Ben's Digimon partner could not help but have his mouth water at the sight of all the food before he gulped."Oh man, is this one of those things that look so good to be true that it's a trap Lacus? Because…even if they are all vegetables a place with food that juicy looks great! Maybe this Battle-World really is a eating contest? If that's true, then don't worry between me and Kirby we got this!"

Trunks eyed the area carefully and saw what looked like a beanstalk before he took out his sword." Even after spending so many years patrolling the time-stream, I've only seen a few worlds with food this giant. Be on guard, we could very well be in a world of giants or something. Well, at least this does not look like Planet Vegeta."

Millia's "stepsister" Muzét flew up and giggled before the Grand Sprit floated above Trunks." Well we will never find out if we just wonder in here eh purple man? At least this will not be boring, lets go sister!"

Hiryuumon suddenly paused before he gulped."Hey hold on everyone! What about boss and the others? Won't it be a good idea to make sure he, that all the others are ok?"

Lacus winced as she saw everyone looking at her for guidance. After a moment of her fears about Ben flashing by, she took a deep breath before she leaned down to pet Hiryuumon on the head." I'm worried to, but we both know Ben's to stubborn to let something like this do him in, right? He's ok, I feel it."

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he looked up in the sky."You can sense his Ki? I can't sense anyone outside the ship."

"Not quite that Trunks." Lacus answered playfully as she grasped her chest." But he and I have a bond that's as deep as it gets, our souls were legit one for a while. That's why, even if its faint, I can feel his spark even if it was in another dimension. Ben is ok, for now. I, admit I can't sense the others, but we have to have faith in them. We all got a job to do, so let's work as hard as we can ok?"

As everyone looked assured Rip chuckled."I suppose it is true that theorizing will accomplish little. Might as well see what we are dealing with while we get the Wave-Rider back up."

Lacus made sure the Oath-keeper was secure before she nodded. She suddenly winced and coughed from the stress, and as she swept some sweat off her brow one of Velvet's home world comrades, the red haired green-eyed woman in green with a spear, Eleanor Hume, saw Lacus looking sweaty before she grimaced." Are you alright Miss Raystar? You look…stressed."

Lacus saw a barrage of worried glances before she just unzipped her uniform an inch and fanned herself."No worries. I admit its been a while since I had to push myself so hard but no biggie."

Hiryuumon tensed up before he ran over."You sure Lacus? I know its been a while but, we never really tested what would happen to you if you pushed yourself this hard since you know, you nearly lost your body."

"Don't worry Hiryuumon." Lacus threw out calmly."Its been years since I had to go into the Star Sword to recharge."

"Sorry Lacus, don't mean to make you feel bad. Its just, with the boss hear as his partner its up to me to make sure the woman he loves is ok."

"Your so sweet Hiryuumon. But don't worry, I promise I'm fine. After all, I have to be right?"

Sarah Lance saw Lacus pet the rookie level Digimon before she smirked."I know you're the super angel girl and all Raystar, but don't try and look to tough or when your enemy calls your bluff we _all_ are going to lose."

Before Lacus could respond another of Velvet's native teammates giggled. She was a woman with long, platinum-blond hair and light skin. Her clothing was an eclectic mix of pink and blue, with hints of lavender, and resembles that of a court jester. Her skirt consisted of books, each with a designated purpose.

This magic user, the witch known as Magillanica Lou Mayvin or Magilou threw out a pretend cry of horror before making a dramatic pose." If the beloved angelic savior is tired out we are _all_ doomed! DOOMED!"

Lacus saw Magilou was being coy and just rolled her eyes."Relax guys, I trained with Ben to pass the time, I promise I can go the distance."

The third women in history with the Antitype Apostle bloodline winked before going to walk out of the Wave-Rider she took a glance as the others gathered their gear before she sighed." _With the fate of everything on the line, I have to be. I admit…I'm a little winded but, hopefully we won't face anyone to tough till we can rejoin Ben and the others. Just, have to pace myself_."

Lacus saw Sarah, the woman with the code name,"White Canary" wink at her before she sighed and walked out. To her relief as she stepped outside into the planet's atmosphere the scans were not off and the atmosphere and gravity felt normal.

Lacus saw a glowing blue butterfly flutter around her, before landing on her finger, producing a smile from her.

As the rest joined her Yuna looked around and shrugged."So…do we just look around for enemies to fight?"

"Even if that's what Battle-World is all about, we might as well be smart about this." Trunks uttered." Not sure if the enemy knows where we are already but, might as well not take any chances. Seriously watch your back, for all we know the vegetables might transform and attack."

Hiryuumon licked his lips as he glanced at a tomato the size of a house."Well if that really _is_ true Mister Trunks, we better eat them first! I did see that Attack of the Killer Tomato's movie, I'm not going to let them sucker punch, or more like sucker bite me! If we are going to have a lot of fighting better have my stomach be super full!"

"Good idea Hiryuumon!" Kirby added eagerly." Its not a Maximum Tomato but it will do!"

Hiryuumon let a small stream of fire out of his mouth to get ready to cook his meal, but as it hit the ground, said ground shook, and a monstrous elephant like roar boomed out. Velvet quickly had her arm blade shoot out before her eyes darted around." I thought you guys where the best of the best? Seems like the enemy swooped in right under your nose!"

Lacus touched the ground, and realized it vibrated a bit before she quickly jumped into the air."That's because the threat's been underneath us the entire time Velvet! Guys, I think we crash landed right into a monster!"

The others quickly saw Lacus was right, as a giant mammoth trunk arise out of the ground. Trunks saw the Wave Rider go flying and quickly used his strength to fly up and catch it.

As Lacus and the others quickly landed on firmer substance she saw the creature was a mammoth like being with furry red body covered in black stripes and had six muscular legs and two long trunks with the body length of one thousand and five hungered meters and a height of one thousand meters.

Seeing the gigantic mammoth roar caused Milla to take out her blade."I figured we would encounter powerful enemies, but I confess they would be a tad more, traditional."

"Maybe this is real enemies pet eh sister?" Muzét threw out playfully as fire formed around her finger trips."Either way, it all comes down to the fact that we can't afford to be the meal today!"

Muzét swiftly unleashed a fire ball right for the mammoth's eye. However, her target roared in response before lifting its right trunk and begun to use it like it was a vacuum the size of a skyscraper. Kirby felt himself being sucked in before he pouted." Hey, I was going to have a snack, not be the snack! Bad Mammoth!"

The pintsized hero dug in before attempting to suck in the vastly larger creature, and as Trunks saw Kirby open his mouth and unleash his own vacuum he cringed." Wait, Kirby right? There is no way you can suck in a monster that big! Lets, oh?"

The purple haired man was shocked to see Kirby unleash enough pressure to match the suction of the Mammoth, and saw the giant monster get dragged a few feet before he raised an eyebrow." Or…maybe you, can? Are, you related to Majin Buu? He…did end up diffusing to have a "family" over the years. Eh…just another thing to check up on with the Supreme Kai of Time when this is done. Just, keep it busy and I'll knock it out in a flash."

Trunks drew his sword, and as the Enji did the same a rough male voice shouted out from the right,"Wait…don't waste all that Jewel Meat! I got it!"

Lacus paused as she looked at the voice. She and her former teammates braced for another opponent, but just as she prepared to defend herself she saw a new figure head not for her, but for the mammoth's head.

As the figure jumped out of the trees she saw the voice came from an extremely muscular and exceptionally tall male with somewhat messy blue neck-length hair. He had three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye and had strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes.

He could be seen wearing a tight muscle orange spandex jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a thin tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red arm band on his left arm.

The blue haired man jumped right for the Mammoth with a hungry look in his eye."Your sneaky for a Regal Mammoth, you must have scared the tourists! But I don't have time to waste, I'm hungry! _Fold Spiked Punch_!"

The scar faced man had his left hand turn into an into a 'claw' or "fork" like position while his right turned into a 'chopping' position. Just as the Regal Mammoth turned to him the man he built up power in his arm, before unleashes it as a flurry of straight jabs. Lacus could make out blue energy that discharged from the man's arm, and saw it almost looked like a nail before it discharged into the massive beast.

A shock-wave broke out, the Mammoth gave a roar of pain before toppling over. The beast was dead the moment it landed, and as Lacus saw blood come out of the mammoth's mouth and saw the one that knocked out the beast land looking like he just blew out a candle caused her to sigh."Well, this seems about right. Let's see how wild this guy's going to be."

Lacus braced herself as she got into a fighting stance. But as the man looked at everyone, he just noticed Hiryuumon and Kirby looking at him curiously before he grinned." Alright, I knew that this place would have new ingredients with all the changes going on lately! Awesome, an exotic touch will _really_ bring out the flavor!"

Hiryuumon saw the blue haired man looking right at him before he growled."Hey what's the big idea? I don't know where you're from man but I'm not food!"

"That's right, eating people is just nasty!" Kirby threw out defensively. The remark caused Hiryuumon to pause before he glanced down at his pink friend." Hey, wait Kirby you eat your enemy's all the time! You eat them even more then Yoshi!"

"Yah but it's only a bad thing when you gobble down bad guys!"

"Guys…you're missing the crucial thing!" Magilou cut in tensely." And that's that we have some crazy strong cannibal who wants to eat us!"

Yuna grimaced as she took out her guns."Great, I knew this Battle-World would be full of savages, but I did not think it would be savage enough that are enemies saw us as mere ingredients!"

"Well I beat back savage wills before, and I'll do it again."Lacus uttered steely as memories of Brad's abuse flashed across her mind." You may feel like you can do what you want where you come from, but I'll make you see the hard way we are not prey!"

The man saw Lacus and all the other woman glaring at him before he winced." Hey wait hold on! Er…sorry if I gave off the wrong impression but I did not want to eat all of you! I have a pretty wide pallet, but I promise humans are not part of my "Full Course". And, if those guys are your pets then I'll pass on eating them, no matter how rare and tasty they look."

Lacus saw the blue haired man look defensive, and tried to read his aura to feel out his intentions before suddenly a new, more collective male voice from behind the other man cut in with,"Toriko, did you cause people to think you were going to eat them again? Damn it, we have enough people to worry about as it is man!"

Lacus and co saw a new man calmly walk up behind this Toriko, a man with short black hair wearing an all-black suit with green bands wrapping around it at the wrists, elbows, waist, neck and an additional one on top of his head. To his side was another man with long rainbow hair wearing a blue and purple outfit and a small kid with black hair with cooking utensils.

The blue haired man, Toriko, winced as he swerved around and chuckled."Hey, give me a break Coco, I smelled the Regal Meat and got excited. You, Sunny or Zebra smell anything important?"

The rainbow haired man smirked as he flicked his hair back."Well, a few, unique things but, we should not forget our manners. Hello ladies, did you just land here recently?"

Lacus looked at her teammates before she responded with a guarded."More or less. This place is strange to us, but you don't seem very surprised about it. Is this…your home?"

Toriko laughed at this before he looked around."No way lady, though Vegetable Sky Zone is a great place to have dinner. We were just looking around here for things."

Trunks eyed Toriko carefully as he responded with a guarded,"Oh, like what? Opponents?"

"Why…does ingredients mean opponents where you're from?" Toriko blurted out." Cause, for us it means things we use for food. Now, if you want to fight your going to get it, but the only ones I have a bone to pick with are the Gourmet Corps and their teammates."

Lacus saw the man looked sincere before she raised an eyebrow."Is that so? Sorry to be impolite. As we landed here we heard the Beyonder say that we had to fight for some sort of grand planet wide battle royal."

Toriko chuckled as he looked back at the bean stock." Oh right, the big voice in the sky's orders, right? It was a pain when he is treating me and everyone I know like a damn game piece, but I'll admit he spiced things up a bit, adding even more exotic ingredients for my "Full Course!" I'm sure as hell going to fight to live and eat, but as one of the Gourmet Hunters Four Heavenly Kings, no matter if the entire universe changes food will always be my top priority."

Hiryuumon saw Lacus and the other ladies giving each other baffled looks before the dragon Digimon sniffed the self-proclaimed Gourmet Hunter before his eyes widened." Oh, wow you guys really do smell like you've eaten all kinds of food, and that's just your breath! So, you four heavenly kings are like, the ultimate chiefs or something? That's great, I'm starving!"

Coco chuckled as he crossed his arms."Not quite dragon pup. Not to be to conceited but, us Four Heavenly Kings are the most idolized and recognized Gourmet Hunters of are generation.

For the countless achievements that we have made in the field of gourmet hunting by discovering countless new ingredients, with Toriko here having discovered over six thousand kinds of new ingredients.

It is these many discoveries and contributions to the Gourmet Age, as well as being the chosen successors of President Ichiryu that have given us are esteemed reputation. The fact that you are not aware of this proves your from far away indeed. Ah well, good thing we found you all when we did before that ignorance cost you."

Velvet eyed the Gourmet Hunters cagily before she shrugged."Oh? Since you insist that you're not our enemy, then your implying that there are other threats around here?"

Sunny flicked his hair back before throwing out a debonair,"Are passion is cooking first my dear, but there are those that want to deprave us of that glory, along with our lives. The Gourmet Hunters Toriko talked about are those enemies, and they are very determined to stop us."

Sarah chuckled as she took out her weapon, a steel fighting staff."Maybe they are but trust us boys, we are girls that can handle some hard-core chiefs."

Toriko raised an eyebrow as he eyed the group in front of him carefully." You really must be from another world like that voice in the sky said if your thinking that. Lady, I don't know how things are on your world, but on Gourmet world, Chiefs, Gourmet Hunters are the most powerful people in the planet!

I'm still the strongest, but the others like that glutton Midora can be a pain. Still, even with all that's going on nothing's going to throw me off my goal! Just been adjusting to all the changes going on but, its not going to stop me for long!"

Lacus was about to respond when suddenly a low collected voice cut in sharply from the right."Your dreams spoiled Toriko, no matter how many allies you attempt to collect you won't have enough ingredients to pull off a victory!"

Everyone looked at the right to see three beings were riding a thin black dragon. The one directing the dragon was a tall pale-skinned man slightly taller than Toriko, with long black hair.

He wore an imposing metal helmet over his face, and was clad like a black knight in formal attire, wearing a large black cloak with numerous crescent shaped buttons and a black cape, along with a formal black top and trousers complete with a white sash tied around his waist and a white napkin stuffed in his collar. On his feet were black armored boots.

Toriko saw the masked man coming for him, and snarled like a beast."Damn it, still trying to take everything for yourself, _Starjun_? To hell with you and Midora, you been going along with all that tacky stuff in the city, you lost your pride!"

The masked man, Starjun, casually landed on the ground as he flicked back his cape." I' concede that all the webs being weaved by our allies in Xibalba are…a tad tacky for both me and the boss's taste.

Still, as long as they honor the agreement, we will do what we can to help are allies if it realizes the _Neo Gourmet Eclipse_ realized. You were foolish to think allies could help you Toriko, now they will suffer for your foolishness."

Velvet raised an eyebrow before spitting out,"Excuse me? I don't recall us being pals with these jokers. Besides, look down on us and _you_ will be the one eating dirt!"

Starjun gave the woman a detached look, before a much older male voice cackled out," Watch your sass lady, or I'll just have to suck it all out!"

The group of women saw a new man land in front of Starjun. He was a tall man with a muscular build and a hunchback. He had four arms, each pair with a different skin tone. He had two piercings on his neck, three on his chin, and a few on his second pair of arms.

He had white eyes with a very big black iris, which makes his eyes look black. Each iris contains three white pupils adjacent to each.

He wore a bright green bandana with floral patterns and had long, black pants and black shoes. As the man flashed his pitch-black teeth he took out a massive straw." You wanted to put the Kings in their place right boss? Let us handle the tourists!"

Starjun cracked his neck before he walked up to Toriko." Just don't be sloppy, Grinpatch."

The four-armed man grinned as he saw all the Enji get into fighting stances."I get sloppy with a lot of things, meals are not one of them. Heh…the meals look so, appetizing to. Still, looks like they could use some tenderizing! _Breath Missile_!"

The member of the Gourmet Corps suddenly had his chest expand like he was part balloon, before he unleashed a massive burst of air. The woman from the village of Aball sneered before her right hand glowed and transformed into a demonic shape.

She swiftly charged at the attack, and showed off her power as her demonic hand blocked the wind. As she charged forward she saw Grinpatch's shock and yelled out," I'm not backing down to some punk who thinks he can beat me with a damn straw!"

The black-haired woman had her aura blaze out as she charged right through the gust till her demonic hand grasped the straw hard enough to cut off the air. This caused the many armed man to swell up like a balloon, and Velvet wasted no time seeing weakness in her enemy as a blade sided out of her other arm.

Before she could proceed she saw a large bee going for her. She swiftly sliced it in half, but saw more of its kind coming for her, causing her to curse and back off. Lacus saw swarms of the same bugs flying down like a rainstorm before a higher pitched male voice hissed out,"Grinpatch you got careless! I have to cover your sloppy back _again_!"

The group saw a new being descend from the insects, and it was a man with a bob cut hairstyle with a pink pigment. He had large compact eyes with black pupils and almost no visible nose and wore red lipstick.

He wore a dark blue polka dotted shirt dotted punk, a lavender veil around his waist, and cerise pants. As the man floated down behind Grinpatch the four-armed man coughed a bit before he got back up."Sorry Tommyrod…the meals looked so appetizing that I lost control."

"The menu does look especially exotic today. But remember, Sous Chef of the Gourmet Corp _must_ do business before pleasure! Don't want boss Midora to get mad now right? Anyone that holds up the cooking is going to squirm! _Bomb Egg Storm_!"

The demented Gourmet Corps member widened his jaw before releasing a barrage of eggs, that quickly hatched to become hostile bugs. Lacus and the others saw insectoid monsters of various sizes come from all sides before she quickly unleashed her Radiant Storm spell to blow away many of her enemies with a barrage of holy blasts.

Lacus, Trunks, and the others held back on going all out till they were sure just what the extent their enemies could do, and as they fought away the insectoid hoard, Starjun saw Toriko fighting some of the bugs off before he saw the black-haired kid behind him and calmly walked up to him.

As the shorter male saw the masked man walking up to him he cringed, but Starjun merely extended his hand."You're the chief of the Four Kings yes? You must have some luck to have lived along side them this long, perhaps you even have Gourmet Luck. However, your luck is bound to run out when you tag along with inferior chefs. I came to get you kid, so you can cook for the _Neo_ _Gourmet Eclipse_!"

The kid gulped before shouting out a defiant,"I don't care how scary you and your boss and all the others are! I'm only making a feast for Toriko and the others!"

"Foolish boy, loyalty will just bring you death!"

Starjun went to grasp the boy, before Toriko suddenly appeared at his side to grasp his arm hard enough to stop him in his tracks. As the masked man glared at the blue haired man, his target glared back."Hey…hands off Komatsu! The only one he is cooking for in all of existence, is for me! " _Leg Knife_!"

Toriko showed off how powerful he could be when he was serious as he swung his right leg, and in a flash a wave of blue energy faintly shaped like a knife roared out for Starjun.

The masked man responded by jumping into the air, but while he evaded the Leg Knife projectile, as he got into the air Toriko was already above him, and just as Starjun noticed this the blue haired man yelled out," _Leg Fork!_ "

Another blue energy blast shaped like a fork shot out of the man's knee cap and hit Starjun dead on. The masked man was smashed right into the ground, and hit hard enough to cause an explosion.

As the smoke cleared and the ground grumbled Toriko landed on the ground and cracked his knuckles."Don't play games with me, I know that did not take you out!"

The ground shifted, before a smoldering but otherwise fine Starjun jumped out. The masked man cleared some dust off his shoulders before uttering a casual,"I did not expect you to tarnish my uniform, I admit, your getting stronger faster then the Boss thought."

"I come a long way since the Sandy Beach castle, let me give you a sample of just how much I've grown! _Nail Gun Punch, Times Fifty_!"

In a flash the Heavenly King was in front of his opponent, and Lacus noticed Toriko was fast enough to punch his target fifty times in the blink of an eye. Each punch sent an energy nail into the target's body, causing a barrage of shock-waves to blast out of the masked man.

While he grunted in pain, Starjun showed off his own resilience as he staggered for a bit before stabilizing himself. The long-haired male just grasped his chest as he grasped his fist tightly."To think…you already progressed that move to fifty times?"

Toriko had his muscles expand before he burst at his opponent."And that's just the appetizer Starjun! Fifty times fifty equals, _Twin One Hundred Nail Gun Punch_!"

The blue haired man unleashed a barrage of blows so furious that even Lacus and Trunks had to focus to keep up. As Starjun was knocked through a giant tomato Toriko was above him when he emerged."I'm not done yet, _Fork Cannon_!"

Toriko swung his hand rapidly and unleashed a barrage of projectiles that looked like energy forks. He succeeded in hitting his target, and hit him so hard an explosion broke out. Starjun was smashed into the ground, and his mask crumbled as he hit it. The man got back up, revealing his scared face.

Starjun looked at his torn uniform and grinned before he threw it off his chest."To think you hit me hard enough to break my Shiva Helmet…you have become strong Toriko. Huhuh…to be honest my blood is elated, and my appetite is worked up! I knew my battle with you would be a thrill. So…shawl we prove who is the hungriest of them all at last?"

Toriko saw a third eye open on his opponent's face, and as it glowed Torkio's aura exploded."That sounds great to me, I want nothing less then to make this the decisive battle!"

Lacus and her group got alarmed as the aura around the two men got larger and larger, till the aura took shape. The aura around Toriko became a demon with dark red skin, pointed ears, white hair, black eyes with yellow pupils, sharp fangs, and a large tongue which always hangs from its mouth.

At the same time a demon formed out of Starjun 's aura, a blue muscular one-eyed demon with horns.

Lacus saw the two demons punch each other, and as the force shook the entire area she winced."So, both of them are demons? So, we really are caught in a battle between two forces over who gets to eat us? Well, if that's the case, time to show them we are not on anyone's menu."

The woman Enji had her own angelic aura burst out, but before she could attack Toriko 's comrade Komatsu cried out,"Wait, you got it wrong!" As Lacus looked at him Komatsu took a deep breath before he looked assertive." I know he looks rough but Toriko is _no_ monster!

You must really be from another world, but from where we are from what your seeing is Toriko's _Appetite Demon_! Otherwise known as a Demon of Gourmet Cells... they are "appetite" itself... they are the hunger of a person's soul personified! I know he left a scary first impression but Toriko and the other Kings just want to eat, find ingredients to improve their meals, and beat down people who want to keep others from eating!"

Lacus eyed Komatsu, and made sure he was not going to attack before she saw another bug coming for her and swiftly slashed it in half with her energy ribbon."Well, its not like I seen more monstrous beings turn out to be good natured. I see, you guys take eating _very_ seriously."

An explosion drew her attention as she and the others saw Toriko's red Ogre demon had punched Starjun, his opponent jumped out of the smoke and spat out some blood." Tsc…so _this_ is the extent of your appetite Toriko? Far from enough to satisfy me."

"That so Starjun? Then why are you bothering to block my attacks? Even _I_ don't know my limit!"

"Heh…Toriko…I like that about you. Even after exhausting all your options, you never think for a moment that you lost. In fact, the will to win still dwells in that mettle of yours."

"You think you can mock me? I can see my victory right in front of me, with the Ultimate Routine!"

Starjun saw Toriko, along with the Appetite Demon around him shift their fighting stances before he sneered."Oh, the so called all controlling conduct of Kings? The image of winning might be the ultimate way of building one's confidence. But sometimes reality does not meet your expectations!"

The long-haired man went to throw a punch before in a blur Toriko counterattacked, and hit him hard enough to cause blood to come out. Seeing his opponent's shock caused Toriko to grin."You're _already_ sitting on my plate Starjun! _Fork Knife Punch_!"

The blue haired man unleashed an energy blast shaped like a Fork, and while Starjun dodged it Toriko made the projectile swerve around. Realizing he did not have enough time to dodge he raised his right hand." _Fire Shield_!"

A pillar of blue fire erupted to melt the projectile, and as it shattered Starjun casually looked at his attacker. "I see…you did not "scatter" nor "concentrate your Fork, but focused as hard as you could for your attack to attempt to skewer me."

"Your flames are clearly as hardcore as they get, but let's see how fast they are!"

Starjun noticed energy forks and knifes of energy form around him before Toriko grinned."Everything…attacking from every direction. I've formed the ultimate image of your cooking Starjun!"

Toriko grasped his hands before projectiles rained down from every direction. In a flash Starjun drew his sword, before flames burst out in all directions to vaporize all the attacks. Toriko saw the blue flames around him and shrugged before he took out a cigar and lit it up." So, your sword's not just for show eh? Whatever, I can cause a fire when I cook to! C'mon, come at me!"

"Your mistaken." Starjun retorted calmly as he pointed the sword at him." Its not a sword, its my preferred" kitchen knife". Yes, my " _Burner Knife_ ". It can both "cut" and " grill" something at the same time. A Kitchen knife used for special ingredients, made to fit my requirements. I set out to use it on one of the Divine Beast Kings, but you will do well enough. Heh…this will be the first time I'll use it on a human."

"I think I'll take that, as a compliment."

Starjun grinned, before suddenly swinging it down. A wave of blue fire rocketed towards Toriko, and the blue haired man just managed to avoid it. Seeing the very ground melt caused Toriko to grit his teeth, before he unleashed another barrage of energy forks. Starjun sneered before he swung his sword around and unleashed a tornado of blue fire. The fire went on to consume all the massive vegetables around him.

As the massive Cabbage melted and one part fell over Starjun 's vision, in less then a second Toriko was behind him and prepared to strike him in the back. Starjun just chuckled before he swiftly stabbed behind him. Toriko cursed and caused Forks of energy to form and act as a shield.

As the Forks quickly melted Starjun smirked."Oh, did I forget to tell you my third eye lets me see moments into the future. Sorry about that, guess you won't live long enough to make use of that."

Toriko saw his right arm get pierced by the blazing blade and grunted in pain, before snarling out a driven,"God damn it, I'm not cooked yet!"

The Gourmet Hunter unleashed the most powerful Nail Fork Gun strike he could muster to hit Starjun in the back. The long-haired man grimaced in pain but kept up his assault." Your stubborn, but even the most foolish meals, realize their food sooner or later."

"Maybe, but I'm a Gourmet Hunter, I'll _never_ be prey!"

The Red Ogre still hovering above his body surged with power, before unleashing a punch that shattered the other Appetite Demon in front of him, and hit Starjun off of him, and through several of the vegetables. The other Gourmet Corps commanders saw their superior get smacked away before Grinpatch grimaced."What, that punk can' t do that! We are the predators, not the food!"

"Your wrong!" Kirby shouted." You're the food to me meanie!" The man with the green cap cringed as he swerved around to see Kirby coming form him form above. As he shifted his straw to try and suck Kirby in, the pink member of the Justice Force unleashed his own jaw, and sucked in the much larger man before he knew what was going on.

Kirby shifted his jaw before swallowing Grinpatch. He ejected his meal a few moments later, but not after absorbing his power, forming his enemy's green bandanna and a version of his own straw. Ben's short pal saw his new gear in awe."Ah cool I never had a Straw power before!"

Kirby quickly used his new power to suck away some of the insect swarm, and as Sunny saw this the man with rainbow hair raised an eyebrow."Is…this guy, a Gourmet Hunter? He's, more vicious then I thought."

Grinpatch was alive but being eaten made him curl up in a fetal position."I…I feel so, violated!"

Tommyrod saw the state of his comrade before he narrowed his eyes."Damn it, we can't let theses idiots make fools out of us!"

Muzét giggled before her aura flared up."Oh honey, with that outfit you don't need our help looking like a fool. Ah well, I was curious just how many bugs you could spit out but now I'm bored. You have a lot of bugs but time they all go squash! _Gravity Well_!"

Muzét swerved out of another charging bug's path before she had a purple orb form in her hands. She threw it above her enemy, before it unleashed a powerful gravitational force. Tommyrod saw all his insectoid agents be smashed to the ground and snarled, before Colette had her angelic wings widen and she took to the air." No matter how many minions you spit out, you're not going to pin us down! _Angel Feathers_!"

Lacus's teammate threw her charkrams at her enemy, and had them slice through one bug after another till they hit their master, and cu him across the chest. As the pink haired male saw his wound his face rapidly got more and more demonic."Stupid girl, I'm not just a threat because I can swarm! I'm both quality _and_ quantity!"

The member of the Gourmet Corps had his jaw widen, before a massive insectoid leg the size of a large tree trunk suddenly burst out with the intention of impaling Colette. The blond haired Enji widened in shock, but while the sudden attack was to fast for her to react, it was not to fast for Trunks.

The Saiyan Time Patroller agent warped right in front of the sudden attack and caught it with one hand. As he showed off his power by crushing the attack with one arm he gave his enemy a cold look." To bad for you we got the edge in both! Enough of this, your done!"

Tommyrod quickly realized how wide the gap in strength between him and Trunks was and tried flying upwards, only for Sunny to have his hair extend to grasp the man's limbs. Seeing his target glaring at him just caused the rainbow haired Gourmet Hunter to grin."Sorry, you're not bouncing off from what you ordered!"

Coco nodded before his aura expanded, and his right arm suddenly turned into a purple, toxic color."That's right, you bit off more then you could chew, but its to late now! _Poison Cannon_!"

Coco unleashed a beam of pure poison right for his target, and in responds Tommyrod grimaced before having his wings take the hit. As he saw his wings start to melt he yelled in anger."Damn all of you! You're going to learn your place, I swear it!"

He tried to release even more bugs from his mouth till Eleanor jumped up to shout,"Enough creep its time you face your justice! _Spiral Hail_!"

The red haired Enji thrusted her spear forward before a frosty cyclone. As her target froze up Magilou giggled before flying up to her comrade."You tell him girl. Sometimes a guy can't take a hint, so let's drive it home eh?"

Elanor paused before she saw what her comrade meant and grinned."My pleasure. _Excelion Pierce_!"

The two woman swiftly unleashed a duel Mystic Art attack, which started with Elanor creating a glyph in front of her before throwing her spear through it. Magilou then added her own glyph on top of Eleanor's, sending a beam at Tommyrod.

The spear pierced the targets shoulder before the two women used the glyph in front of them to send the spear and target up into the sky before unleashing an explosion of light upon them.

At the same time Milla, Terra, Yuna all unleashed magical blasts of their own to blast the Gourmet Hunter out of the sky. Lacus roundhouse kicked a bug out of the way before she saw her teammates progress and smirked."Great work guys, least not all of the enemies are unstoppable so far. Sorry you had to do the heavy lifting, just been on the look out in case any surprises popped up."

"No worries Miss Raystar." Milla answered politely." We will handle the lesser enemies, so you can conserve your strength. In any case this battle looks like its about to meet its end."

Coco looked back at where Toriko was, and where he hit Starjun before he sighed." Maybe, maybe not. I'm glad you all know how to fight as it made this go even faster then we hoped. Still, Starjun 's only beneath the leader of the Gourmet Corps in terms of strength so it won't be that easy. Guess we will see who gets full first."

Everyone saw an explosion of fire as they saw Starjun emerge from where he landed. The man with three eyes saw his own wounds, and then saw Toriko before he snickered." I admit I never thought you would push me this far Toriko. Your far more then the basic savage I first thought you were.

But your still to unrefined to win, double so in a contest this vast! However, you still have your use. After all, your unsubtle nature makes you fine bait. And, it would seem you just managed to fulfill your role."

Before Toriko could respond everyone heard a thunderous roar that shook the ground. Sarah just rolled her eyes as she looked around." How many people are part of this gang? Whatever, guess it saves time if we fight them all at once."

Hiryuumon was cheerfully munching on a piece of the giant tomato that had fallen till he sniffed something and suddenly tensed up."Don't get to lax Miss Lance! Lacus, I feel something really huge and nasty coming so get ready!"

Lacus saw her Digimon friend was looking serious and nodded. Before anyone could say anything they heard another roar, before a massive hoarse like monster with the height of twenty two thousand meters landed right out of the clouds.

As the dark brownish green colored beast with a mane of bright orange color landed with a shock-wave creating thud Trunks saw the beast and just cringed." Well…with the food this big it's not too surprising that there would be things big enough to eat them. Well, this is going to be a work out all right."

As the half-Saiyan cracked his neck Coco saw the massive hoarse and gulped."My god, is that really _Heracles_ , one of the eight monster kings? But, this is not where its territory is supposed to be!"

Sunny chuckled uneasily as he walked back a few inches."Well…things have changed since we merged with other worlds for this whole cosmic contest thing, guess now we are in the range of one of the great beasts. Just dandy, was looking for rare ingredients but not this rare! C'mon, if we craw in to the grass maybe it won't notice us!"

Starjun staggered back to his feet, and after seeing Heracles wag its tail hard enough to leave a crater he sniggered." At last, it worked. Like a shark drawn to blood, the prime beast is drawn by the scent of equisetic Gourmet Cells. My thanks to your ceaseless appetite Toriko, it accelerated our plans more then a bit. Alas, either way your reward is _only_ death."

Toriko saw Heracles look intently at him and his Gourmet Demon before his grin widened. "So _that's_ what a monster with a capture level of six thousand two hungered looks like huh? From just one look I can tell that the rumors like it being responsible for Area 8's ecosystem of dangerous and bizarre torrential rains with its breath, that the amount of air it could take in one breath really amounts to three hungered and sixty billion tons!

Starjun, you think you trapped me? Wrong, I trapped you, because this brings me closer to my Full Course! You may be one of the kings of the entire world Heracles, but I'll show you my appetite is even larger then yours!"

As Toriko gave a battle cry Heracles saw the blue hared man's face, and growled. The Gourmet Hunter saw the giant hoarse coming for him and slowly got into a fighting stance." _How's he going to fight? I haven't got a clue…but there is no point thinking, I'll just punch him with everything I got_!"

The food loving man had his aura blaze out before he shouted a resolute,"Okay, lets go! I don't back down Heracles of the great kings! _Nail G_ , GUH!"

Heracles showed its reputation was well earned when the instant it saw Toriko prepare to attack it launched a bullet of air from its nose, one that hit Toriko before he even realized it, and vaporized half of his body effortlessly, while also leaving a building sized crater.

Lacus gasped as she saw Toriko twitch and fall down on the ground."No…this beast nearly seems as powerful as monsters like the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Well, not quite but its nothing to take lightly."

Hiryuumon growled as he eyed the beast carefully."It may not be a Digimon but its clearly at _least_ as powerful as a Mega level! Good thing I filled up just in time to get serious!"

Velvet just face-palmed as she saw Heracles move past Toriko."And I thought the Gigantos on my world were trouble. Great, he made Rokurou and Eizen look patient. Can't feel too bad, that dumbass taunted that monster like a moron. So much for men relying on their" instinct." Great, now we have to clean up an idiot's mess, again!"

Komatsu saw the half of Toriko's face cough up blood before he turned pale."No, not like this Toriko! We have to make the Full Course together! We swore we would survive even this Beyonder's game! Toriko!"

Using his instincts despite his wounds Toriko saw a healing potion he brought with him and chugged it down. He gulped it down just in time, and his body trembled before his limbs twitched, and regrew. However, when they regrew, they were blue in color.

Toriko convoluted violently before he turned into a blue demon. The newly grown hand twitched again, before grasping a exotic fruit at the top of the bean stock, and in the blink of a eye gobbled it. The fruit caused the aura around the transformed hunter to flare up before he gave a roar loud enough to cause Heracles to swerve around.

As it did the giant hoarse saw Toriko extend his right arm unnaturally and smash the monster in the face. The impact caused Heracles to snort, and seeing blood drip down caused Toriko to chuckle erratically."That's some great snorting, perfect for playing around at a rodeo! _Devil Fork_!"

Toriko's other hand transformed into a fork before he extended it to try and stab his target in the eyes. The giant hoarse responding by kicking the attack with its massive hoof. As the impact caused a shock-wave Sunny grimaced."Great, I never saw _that_ Appetite Demon take over before! This is bad, we don't know what might happen!"

Velvet saw Toriko slash at Heracles erratically before she readied to strike."I could understand being possessed by a demon, but this guy has two demons possessing him at the same time?"

"Toriko seems to be, a special case girl." Coco answered tensely."I don't know, that Igor dude said it was because Toriko was a wild card and could have many aspects of his soul. Eh…dude seemed a bit weird, but he was spot on so did not seem like he was lying about us. The problem is that since it's an unstable process, the demons can only act for so long before, huh?"

Everyone saw Toriko prepare to unleash an attack, only for his face to twitch and for him to return to normal. As he landed with a thud Sunny cringed." Damn, guess the Blue Oni was more unstable then we thought! Damn, this is bad!"

Trunks saw Heracles sniff the now unconscious Toriko before looking at them before he glanced back at the Wave-Rider." If I go Super Saiyan I should be able to tame this big horse without too much hassle. Still, depending on how many other guys join the party we might want to retreat and regroup till we get a grasp on the situation more. Gourmet demons, I know I heard their name before but I don't know where."

"Aren't you supposed to have a firm grasp on all history dude?" Sarah snapped out with sass as she rolled her eyes. Hearing this caused Trunks to roll his eyes back." You ever tried remembering _everything_ in history? I try my best but I'm only human. Well...half Human half Sayian but still. The Supreme Kai of Time and a few of the other angels who have been customized for the purpose are able to know all of time.

Still, I do remember her telling me about their being demons with appetites far worst then Majin Buu, who were far more of a threat. Hopefully this is not that threat."

"Whatever dude." Sarah moaned out." Personally, we don't own theses hunters anything. Everything in this" Battle World" is out to get us right? Then even the friendly things are just enemies waiting to pounce right? So, let them kill each other while we figure things out."

Lacus saw how worried Sunny, Coco, and Komatsu were before she felt their feelings with her skills and looked conflicted."I'm not so sure its that cut and dry. They feel…real Sarah. We don't know if we will need allies before we catch up to Ben and the others."

Starjun was still recovering from his own injuries, and as he saw some of the Enji looking at him, he saw Heracles look at him before he grit his teeth." I admit…I was prepared for Toriko to have some surprises, but not to the extent of him having multiple troublesome allies. This, could get complicated."

"Don't embarrass yourself Starjun. I'm stepping in for the sake of the plan."

Starjun suddenly felt an immense presence above him, and glanced above to realize a new male was flying above him, and he happened to be one of the people Hiryuumon fought during the Incursion, Midora. Seeing the scar faced man with long hair caused Starjun to tense up."Boss, your handling this personally?"

The man with even longer hair saw everyone suddenly looking at him and merely licked his lips." At this stage of the game, I want things to go as smooth as possible. Besides, I smelled a few, foreign scents and wanted to see for myself, how they tasted."

Since it still was only a few days ago, seeing Midora glance his way caused Hiryuumon to tense up."If things were not clear before they are clear now! Remember that guy Lacus? I fought him for a while back in the future, or, er, the past!

Whatever it was, I fought the bearded guy when things were getting crazy while you were fighting the others! No way he's anything but a bad guy, and a strong bad guy to! I was able to hang in their when we fought, but even going all out I was not able to do more then make him itch!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow at that, before looking at Midora closely. Seeing the man's calm, but empty eyes caused the Saiyan to grit his teeth."So, he was one of the "Generals" previously eh? Well, he does seem to be hiding something. This might work to our advantage, if we take out one of the major players this early we can change the future!"

Before anyone could respond Heracles gave another growl and started stomping over to Midora. The man that would soon become the Dimensional Nihilo General saw the massive monster starting a charge and unfolded his arms." Stupid beast, prey that does not realize it's the prey will be punished, and tenderized! _Hungry Mountain Tongue_!"

Midora widened his mouth before his Tongue shot out, and everyone aside from Hiryuumon was shocked to see the organ rapidly grown in size as it did. Midora showed his Tongue had even more flexibility then it seemed as it shot to the side of its target, and easily wrapped around Heracles's neck. Midora kept having his tongue extend to wrap around his target hard enough to choke it.

Heracles roared with outrage and unleashed the same air bullet that cut Toriko in half, only for Midora to casually bat away the projectile with his bare hand.

As his target was choked hard enough to fall to its knees Midora had a wild look in his eyes."Kukkukkuku…I do enjoy the cooking process in all its forms. You may have the pride of a king, but you will submit to me like the rest! Then I will have one more ingredient to making Acacia's main dish, so at last humanity can be cooked in the manner it de, oh?"

Midora felt a gust of air and swiftly lifted his left arm, blocking a sword, the sword Trunks had aimed for his neck. The man with wild long black hair saw Trunks looking shocked, and despite his tongue still being extended he muttered a collected."Your one of the ones with the unique scent. Nice form…but you're quickly going to realize the normal methods of hunting mean nothing to me. Boy, your about to learn the hard way what power the Leader of the Gourmet Corp ha."

Trunks suddenly extended his hand, and unleashed a massive energy blast to hit Midora in the face, the same blast he used long ago to kill the tyrant Frieza.

While Trunks did not assume he beat his target with just that attack, he quickly realized how little his attack did when Midora 's massive tongue shifted, and Trunks saw that the organ was powerful enough to intercept the projectile. The Time Patroller agent realized to late that the maneuver was not just intended for defense as the tongue smashed upward, knocked Trunks high into the air.

Midora saw the purple haired man rebound, and smirked as the target coughed up blood."Did no one tell you its rude to interfere when someone is eating boy? You have both spunk and skill, but that won't be enough to stop my feast."

"As it stands now, your right. That's why, time to get serious!"

Trunks shocked everyone as he yelled at the top of his lunges. His aura then surged before it turned golden, before his hair did the same.

Hiryuumon saw Trunk's eyes turn green and lighting now crackle around his aura before he looked on in awe."Oh, wow Lacus, he has done the same kind of stuff Ben does when he goes full power! Guess he really is the same as that Goku guy eh?"

Lacus saw how determined Trunks looked before she smirked."That's right Hiryuumon, he turned _Super Saiyan_. Its not quite at the level of Ben's full power, but this hungry jerk is going to fine its nothing to take lightly."

Trunks heard Lacus, and took out his sword."I admit I'm still not as strong as Goku or my father even after all this time. But while I don't quite have God Ki or reached Super Saiyan four, I have managed to reach a level beyond basic Super Saiyan, to be on par with Gohan.

Just like how Android 18 and 17 made things so much of a hell I risked everything to go back in time to change the future, once again, I'm going to make sure you don't change the future!"

Midora just eyed Trunk's new golden aura before he licked his lips."I must say, I have not seen someone like you before boy. Though, your scent reminds me of someone for some reason. Curious, what kind of Appetite Demon do you have boy?"

"If you want to see what kind of appetite a Super Saiyan has for fighting, be my guest! _Finish Buster_!"

Trunks made a series of dramatic hand gestures before unleashing a massive golden energy blast. Midora saw the attack was much larger then the previous projectile and muttered," _Shield Tongue_!"

The head of the Gourmet Corps had his tongue become a makeshift shield by spinning it rapidly enough. Trunks was relived to see that even with his defensive move his enemy was being pushed back and wasted no time moving with a burst of speed right above Midora.

With little more than a small battle cry Trunks tried to dive his sword down his enemy's head. However, Midora suddenly batted away the Finish Buster attack before he glared upward. "Thought that was enough to cook me? Think again, _Meteor Burst_!"

Trunks slowed as he saw Midora coming for him, and slowed even further as his target suddenly unleashed a massive black energy beam from his mouth. Trunks quickly became on the defensive, and while he blocked the energy beam with his sword he felt him self being pushed higher and higher before he tensed up." _Damn it, this glutton at the very least is stronger then Cell! Guess if the enemy's someone with godly power, that's not to surprising. Even so, I'm not going to lose here!_ "

Everyone saw Trunks push back the Meteor Burst but saw Midora look more and more eager the more his target struggle. This sight caused Hiryuumon to growl." That's it, I'm not going to let this hungry jerk get away with making a mess again! No matter how tough he is he's going down! Get ready Lacus this might get nasty! Hiryuumon, _Warp Digivolve_ to!"

The Digimon was consumed with a sphere of light. After a shock-wave of energy erupted he swiftly emerged in his more humanoid Mega Level form." _Shinryudramon_!"

Ben's pal quickly burst for Midora with his new speed, and just as the long-haired man noticed him he yelled out."Maybe it's a bit cliché but chew on this jerk! _Giga Drill Breaker_!"

The Royal Knight type Digimon aimed his drill right for his target's neck. In response Midora caught the drill with his hands. The two struggled for a bit, but while Shinryudramon was pushed back a few inches, he growled and headbutt Midora. This forced the bearded man to cut off his mouth blast, thus Trunks was able to slice in half the weakened Meteor Burst blast.

Midora jumped back and saw the two-hero's glare at him before he cracked his neck."More exotic spices eh? This Battle-World has been amusing, if nothing else."

"You're going to find Digimon are not easy pickings like what you seem to be user to jerk!" Shinryudramon retorted as he had his energy beam saber flare up. Seeing him get into a fighting stance caused Midora to raise an eyebrow."Oh, so your one of those Digimon from the new sector 5? Interesting, I did not think one would join the humans, or whatever you call your allies."

"Wait there are other Digimon here?" Shinryudramon blurted out."Eh…I'll worry about that later. This time, I'll beat you so bad you will have to eat with a straw when this is done!"

"Oh, so we fought before? I don't remember you, and that can _only_ mean you were not worth remembering."

"Er…well…maybe I was thinking of someone else. Either way, your going down!"

Midora saw both Trunks and Shinryudramon prepare to fight before he yawned." Spare me the rants on justice. Such ideas fade in time, and only the hunger remains. No matter what your passion is, you won't be hungry enough to outlast me!"

The two-hero's nodded before they attacked Midora on both sides. The three men moved fast enough to appear as mere blurs, but Midora was fast enough to block both of them at once.

After countering both of them for nearly a minute Midora looked amused at their determination before his mouth widened."I love a good fight, but I love a good feast even more. My full appetite, mixed with the spice that is my hatred, will not be stopped by anyone! _Machine Gun Tongue_!"

Midora casually grasped the swords of both of his attackers, and just as they looked shocked he opened his mouth and unleashed a barrage of lighting fast tongue blows to hit the two numerous times in the span of a second. As they were knocked into the air Midora warped behind the two to utter,"Your unique so I want to savior your taste. _Eternal Knocking_!"

The chief of the Gourmet Corps had his fists vibrate before he punched both of the men in front of him in the neck. Trunks prepared to counteract, but as the blow hit him he suddenly could not move a muscle, and saw Shinryudramon was suddenly immobile as well. Midora grinned at the two's frozen looks as he licked his tongue." Yes, lay in despair as you realize your fate."

Sarah saw Trunks not move and swore."Damn it, I thought we were getting the universal heavy hitters and Trunks and your Digimon buddy are knocked out with something like that?"

Coco eyed the two above him carefully before he grit his teeth."Wait its not what you think lady! Midora, he used the Knocking skill! It's a very advanced martial artist move. It generally involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control movement of living creatures with the use of specialized techniques. Midora is nearly as masterful with the Knocking art as Master Jiro! Damn him, he's _not_ a god!"

Lacus saw Midora's confident eyes before she grasped the Oath keeper sword tightly."No he is not, but he's someone who's being a real pain. We better find his weakness soon before, huh?"

Everyone saw the aura around Midora suddenly surge like a blazing fire, before it formed into his own Appetite Demon, a huge turtle demon-like beast with sharp fangs and dark markings on its eyes similar to Midora's scars.

As the Appetite Demon roared Midora had a crazed look in his eyes."No matter where your form, or what skills you know, you're not powerful enough to stop my hunger! I'll devour _everything_ in my way!"

Midora's Appetite Demon began to have energy form around its mouth before Terra flew up above Midora and looked determined."Monster, humans, and all other innocents are not just food to amuse you! _Ultima_!"

Terra unleashed her most powerful magic spell to try and help her comrades. At the same time Milla flew up from the other direction."That's right, villains with desires as fiendish as you must be stopped! _Elemental Mastery_!"

She, Muzét, Yuna and Collette unleashed the most powerful attacks they could produce form all sides. As Midora saw the attacks coming for him his eyes narrowed." Justice? I'll show you the true taste of justice, _Meteor Spice_!"

The wild man's Appetite Demon unleashed a massive blast of energy in the form of spice from its mouth that fluttered down like a meteor shower spreading as dashes of spice. This attack intercepted, and over powered every one of the Enji's spells.

Seeing the lady's various expressions of shock caused Midora to widen his grin."My ideology is rather simple woman. I do what it takes to feast, because to me all things are food for me to devour! Enough, I'll make this a binge feast! _Tongue of Thorns_!"

Before the Enji could react Midora cracked his neck, widened his jaw, and extended his tongue once more, only now it changed the shape to that of numerous thorny whips. Lacus saw the tongues of thorns heading for her and all her comrades, before she cringed and cast an energy barrier over everyone.

Her barrier held, but the impact knocked Lacus to her knees. Ben's lover saw the raw hunger in Midora's eyes before she steeled herself."Damn it, this guy looks like he's fond of some really, abusive ideas. I had it with men who's hunger runs amok, no point holding back if everything's at risk!"

Midora saw a holy aura surge up around Lacus, and he was about to respond when he saw some hair grasp his fist. He noticed both Coco and Sunny glaring at him, and as the two had their own Appetite Demons form he snickered." Tsc…you so called Kings still cling to the delusion that you're not trash?"

"We and Toriko may not match your raw power yet Midora, but are appetite is even greater then yours!"

"Bah… Ichiryu was naïve to let idiots like you have such delusions. He will realize how foolish he is when I send your devoured heads back to him after I spat them out!"

Midora had more thorny tongues shoot right for the duo. However, before they got close suddenly from the sky building sized golden chopsticks rained down to intercept them.

The chopsticks instantly clamped down to squeeze all the thorny tongues and squeeze them. As Midora winced he and everyone else heard a grisly male voice utter." Damn it Midora, when the hell did I say you could eat my students?"

Lacus looked up and saw that above the massive energy chopsticks was a muscular, tan-skinned older man with blonde hair and a long blonde mustache donning a formal deep blue suit with an orange dress shirt and purple tie. Lacus saw the mustached man casually flying in the sky before she saw Komatsu look hopeful." I take it this new guy is one of your allies?"

"Not just a friend miss," The young chief blurted out."That's President Ichiryu! He's the boss of IGO, or the International Gourmet Organization, the order that implements all food-related laws in most of the world!"

Sarah shrugged before throwing out a casual," Well if that means he can kick enough ass to shut this guy up kid, then I'll roll with it."

Midora saw Ichiryu unfold his arms before he cracked his knuckles."Ichiryu, so you want your stupidly to end? I'll be all to happy. At last this rivalry can reach its conclusion. Your going to regret wasting time grooming naïve idiots."

"The ones the future can be entrusted to have _always_ been those who can sit around the same dining table Midora."Ichiryu answered brazenly. "You always wanted to hoard everything to gouge yourself, if you did not have so many god damn Gourmet Cells in yah you would be a bloated bastard.

Still, you been even more crazy then usual lately, and when Zebra told me you were heard going in the direction where Toriko and the others were checking out I figured it might be a good idea to check in. Good thing I did since things seem to be a real mess eh boys?"

Sunny saw Ichiryu look at the still unconscious Toriko before looking at him before he chuckled uneasily." Sorry boss, things have been getting carried away here."

"Yah I noticed that's why I'm here! Whatever, we will talk about this after I have this, brotherly dispute."

Midora's eyes narrowed before he hissed out,"I devoured the bond we once had Ichiryu, while we once were close, now your just another thing for me to devour!"

Midora had his various tongues retract, before he widened his jaw and had his organ come out in its massive Mountain Tongue shape once more, and at once tried to smash his rival.

Ichiryu grasped the tongue with his massive energy chopsticks, only for Midora to have his tongue wrap around it, and devour the construct. Ichiryu winced as he saw Midora gleefully swallow before he spat out,"God damn it, licking a man's chopsticks are bad manners, not to mention its gross!"

Midora sneered as he had his massive tongue swerve around to try and smash the rival chief, only for Ichiryu to dodge. The tongue swerved down to smash the ground, and hit hard enough to burst right through the floating landmass.

Velvet saw Midora try and lash at his target like a whip, only for the bearded man to evade each strike before she shrugged."This boss of yours at least seems skilled enough to match this jackass. If he knows his moves and can create an opening, we can shut his big mouth up."

"Hold back a bit miss." Ichiryu threw out casually as his aura flared up even more." Normally I never turn down dancing with gorgeous woman, but I have to settle things with my "brother" personally. So…have you noticed it yet Midora? The slips in movements…they're errors below the micro-level, but what can I say I sense unease, just as I expected."

Midora cracked his neck before he muttered."Was it…the" Square root's law"?

"Glad you did not forget are studying! Say I have one hungered particles here, the square root of it, a mere tenth of those particles, will move with exceptional behavior. This is a purely statistical law.

Say creatures made of one hundred atoms is released into the sky. Of the hundred atoms that it make up, ninety fall to gravity normally. But the remaining ten behave in an exceptional manner such as trying to rise, stopping in mid-air, or other ways that do not obey gravity.

It's said that us organisms are made up of a large number of atoms in order to increase the precision of our biological activity…in order to lower our rate of error due to the" Square Root of Law".

Midora grit his teeth before barking back,"There are many creatures that fly in the sky…but you are the one using exceptionally small stray atoms to fly, Ichiryu."

"Right now, they're still a minority, but one day they will band together to change the world, to change the flavor of the entire universe! Midora…the minority inside you is starting to gain influence little by little as well."

"Nonsense."

Midora snarled out as he tried to crush Ichiryu, and as the two exchanged blows Starjun glanced at his superior with shock." _This showdown had to happen sooner or later, but best to get the biggest threat out of the way. Old man Ichiryu may have been a legend but he got lax and soft from luxury._

 _Midora should be able to crush him easily. Very easily, to the point where he should have finished it by now. Is he dragging this out because of nostalgia? Or, is it because of that odd scent around him_."

He and the others watched the fight unfold with a mix of awe and dread, but despite how furious a assault Midora unleashed his target kept evading his attacks, till another energy chopstick construct blocked the tongue strike outright. Midora then tried to close in and punch Ichiryu, only for his blow to miss. As Midora widened his eyes in shock the man he once was close to smirked."Your slipping, so hard that I hardly have to dodge anymore. _Seseri Bashi_!"

Suddenly the bearded man had a small chopstick extend out of his hand and launch into Midora's gut. The man with wild hair saw the burnt mark on his chest as his eyes widened." Old man…what is this? The precision of my movements, is this some cheap spell?"

"Heh…It seems the minority atoms in you have created a large error Midora. You been making quite the racket Midora, so much that I had to go all out. But now its my time, thanks to the power of my trump card, _Minority World_!"

Everyone saw the bearded man's aura flare up in a sphere around Midora before Sunny whistled."Damn…this is the old man's true power? Guess its needed for a guy as stubborn as Midora."

The man chosen as a candidate to be a Dimensional Nihilo General saw the area around him, including his body before he sneered."Talking in strays? That sounds like you old man. Bah…the world where the "minority" fully makes its power felt eh?"

"No." Ichiryu uttered calmly as he formed two large chopsticks in his hands to use as weapons." They already…are no longer a minority. _Nigiri Bashi_!"

Midora saw his target throw a giant chopstick right for his head and sighed."Slow, and _far_ to simple. You will, huh?"

Midora prepared to counterattack when suddenly the chopstick was in front of him faster then he expected. He prepared to brace for a hit when it suddenly flew right into the sky.

Ichiryu saw Midora's shock at realizing he had a cut across his face before he laughed." Hu…I wonder if that flew all the way out of the planet. When I'm grabbing them like this, the delicacy of my moves fails, but it still leaves an impact. Well…I don't need sensitive control anymore."

Midora saw energy chopsticks start to rain down before he realized the ground started to sink, throwing off his movement enough for the chopstick projectiles to hit him and explode. As Midora was blown into the air he snarled at feeling burned and lashed out with his tongue again.

Ichiryu did not move at all, but Midora still missed entirely, causing his target to laugh." What you aiming for? I have not moved one step! Now finally, your body is not listening to what you tell it. The rocks that make up the ground…the atoms that try to stay hard…and adhere to one place…are being ruled by one place…are being ruled by that atoms that are trying to run away…so the texture has changed to become soft. Midora, the atoms inside of you are _already_ controlling your body. Your orders are being sent to a body that won't listen."

Midora prepared to strike back when suddenly his eyes twitched and he had trouble breathing."What? My lunges are, not taking in oxygen!?"

"Just getting the true terror of Minority World eh? It does not just affect conscious movements, the effects of the minority reaches out to all the organs that make the body function.

Your lungs stop absorbing oxygen, your liver stops synthesizing glycogen and stops counteracting the toxins. The heart muscles stop and thus it stops pumping…blood starts to flow in retrograde and the blood vessels and the heart will eventually break down…the information transfers through nerves is halting…all of the systems that maintain" life" will progress to death.

You looked down at me but the moment I bound you to Minority World this was decided. Its over Midora, I should have ended it that day…I've had to eat that decision for over five hundred years. Time to die, we will talk things over in the afterlife, little brother. _Ippon Bash_! "

Ichiryu formed his hand into a fist, projecting a single, huge chopstick floating above. All of a sudden the massive golden energy chopstick dove down from the sky, and as it headed for him Midora just grinned.

The man that called him brother thought he was just being defiant but grew alarmed as suddenly massive holes formed around his attack, till holes also erupted around his left arm. As he cried in pain he saw Midora had stabbed himself in the heart, and looked glad.

Midora saw the bearded man in front of him's cry of pain before he grinned."If I'm heading towards death, then the facility for trying to live in minority world would be the minority act yes? So because of that the Minority of life wins yes? Kukuku…you were a little too confident about your trump card, and you did not even think about _mine_! That's why you did not realize till it was to late, your body being eaten by "the space with a vast appetite". Starting now it was your time? Wrong, its my time, for your in my aura, the _Hungry Space_!"

Ichiryu saw Midora 's Appetite Demon and saw Midora look pridefully at his own wound before he sighed."I…I don't believe it. To end your own life and push yourself into the jaws of death. That's truly, amazing. I suppose, it was a little too arrogant to brag about how my power worked before this was over."

"You think? Your controlling the minority effects inside your body…I've imitated that. It was quite the task though."

"Huhuh…is that right? Now that you mentioned it, you've been good at imitating since way back in the old days. Still….that' can't be done that easily. The minority effects extend to every physiological phenomenon inside the body. And…stopping the beating of the heart is the one thing even you can't control! Or did you forget something? _Minority World, rescind_!"

Midora attempted to strike till suddenly blood came out of his heart. As Midora coughed up blood the man he called brother stroked his beard." If I cancel it, the damage you did to your own heart becomes the majority, or in other words it becomes what happens when someone normally stabs their own heart dumbass! Your smart, but not smart enough!"

Midora saw his chief rival prepare to strike before he snickered."Am I? I told you, old man, now its _my_ time!"

Ichiryu felt his wounds and tried to move back, only to feel a jabbing pain in his leg before he yelled out." Damn it all, this almost feels like your filthy tongue! Wait, you said, you said your tongue made everything food. But no, its not possible!"

Midora laughed as his aura covered the entire sky." It is for _me_. What hungry tongue and its variations eats is not only solid objects, but it also swallows up the" air" in space….activating in the vacuum formed in the path the trajectory it takes is a invisible energy that I call " _Hungry Space_ "! It springs like a trap and eats the prey that touches it. And the moment even my lingering energy touches it I learn that prey's taste, so that the next time it enters it gets devoured!"

Ichiryu cursed and tried to move before suddenly blood came out of his leg and right shoulder, causing Midora to lick his lips hungerly."Kukukuku…just try and block it. It gobbles up every last atom, so that the area's that has been eliminated has no minorities or majorities…all that there is, is the unstoppable desire known as " appetite"!"

Everyone looked in horror as Ichiryu fell to his knees. As the two had been fighting Lacus healed Trunks and Shinryudramon while her enemy was distracted. Upon hearing Midora's rant the Mega Level Digimon saw Coco and Sunny look on in dread before he grimaced."Oh come on this guy is just making stuff up! I know a lot of stuff is still over my head but I know you can't eat" Space"! This guy's so full of himself that its driving me, AHH!"

Shinryudramon tried to fly up but as he did his shoulder collided with part of the space that had become" Hungry Space" and instantly was shredded.

As he yelled in pain and fell down he grimaced."Ow…guess he was not bluffing! This is crazy, did this Beyonder jerk let him just make up the rules as he goes along? That's cheating!"

Lacus put a hand on his shoulder before smiling."His power really is insane, but we beat beings who could warp reality before right? Sorry you had to face the blunt of his wrath so far guys, but I think I got a plan. Hopefully, the feel I have for him is spot on. Just get ready."

Kirby nodded before he rubbed his head."This guy just might be even more hungry then me! Wait, but if I eat him, then I'll have the biggest appetite of them all! He's not that big, I can do it!"

Kirby floated below everyone while they were distracted, for Midora was still focusing on his former" comrade". Ichiryu was focusing on trying to keep himself stable before he saw the wild hunger in Midora's eyes and reacted with a bitter sigh."Damn it all, even if you eat nonstop. Midora, even if your belly is bulging…your meals don't end do they?"

"They do not. My appetite…is absolutely insatiable. In the pit of my stomach, if I'm not content, I won't let anything stop me. Neither you or anyone else in Battle-World can stop it!"

Midora prepared to finish the CEO of IGO before he noticed Kirby flying above him. The hero of planet Popstar looked determined as he shouted out," You really are a hungry guy mister! But no matter how big a belly you have it does not give you the right to eat everything! If you try, I'll eat you first!"

Kirby tried to suck Midora in, and the black-haired man was impressed that he was pushed in a little. However, he grasped his fist tightly before hissing out," Your courage, amuses me. But no matter where you're from, you will learn the hard way that _everything_ is an ingredient for my plate!"

Midora lashed his with his tongue again to try and devour Kirby. But before the two could decide who was the hungriest of them all a magenta energy ribbon lashed out to grasp the tongue. Midora quickly saw that the one who stopped him was Lacus, and also that she had unleashed a holy energy spell right for him.

The black-haired male snickered as Lacus had her holy energy flare up."You really do want to eat everything huh? I seen men with insatiable appetites before, but I admit I never seen one like you who wants to pull it off seriously.

Still, even if you really devour everything, what happens when your full? Did you even bother to think that through or are you the type that does not think that far ahead and wings it? Maybe your trying to hide from your pain, but I can't let your delusions endanger what I care about?"

"Bah…you dare think you can lecture _me_ woman? I'm no picky eater, rile me and you will be devoured alive!"

Terra saw Midora's Appetite Demon appear above him again and winced." Lacus fall back, we can't afford to lose you! Let us handle this!"

"Don't worry Terra I got this." Lacus answered assuredly." Just follow my lead."

Lacus had her holy energy surge around her body, before her angel wings formed out of her back. Midora sneered as she flew upward but realized the aura around her was pushing away his Hungry Space, causing him to raise an eyebrow."Is this, an illusion? It has to be, no barrier can neglect being devoured, nothing can!"

"Well guess you just have not seen as much as you thought eh Midora?" Lacus retorted ruefully." My light won't be devoured by you, I won't allow it. You may think your hunger is absolute, but you're just trying to run away from something, I can see it in your eyes.

I know from experience, that the more someone tries to run from their pain, sooner or later it catches up to them. How about save us all a lot of trouble and face it sooner then later eh? That would be nice, to be honest I have a lot more to get done here then subdue you."

"Damn tramp, you may dress like an angel, but you think that you know me?" Midora roared out as Lacus's casual demeanor just made him angrier." After all the foolishness I saw humans do during the world war, I know without a doubt that the only use they have is as food! Bah, your just as naïve as Frozhe was, and that idiocy cost her everything! Damn it, you have the same kind of eyes as her, the same foolishness! I won't be fooled again!"

"You sealed your heart to not feel pain, but do you really think it could never work again or do you just tell yourself that so that you won't have to feel the pain? I told myself things like that in the past, and I nearly lost everything because of it. Please, just give up this nonsense now so others don't have to suffer needlessly."

Ichiryu saw Midora did seem conflicted about what Lacus was saying before he cleared his throat." Midora, you can act like an unflinching demon all you want but I know you, you never got over Frozhe's death and mistook your hunger for your pain. Your, a slave to it!"

Midora chuckled bitterly as he had a wild look form in his eye." I won't deny that. I was…crumbled ever since that day, like a shirt that never was changed. My heart was crumpled, and the only moment when this tightening in my crumped chest eases at all…is when I eat something. Tsc…humans…whatever happens to them, they have to eat. No matter what pain…or sadness…they have to chew it, swallow and keep eating. My only choice is to constantly try and satisfy, this madding, unrelenting appetite. "

"Damn, I was only joking but you really are a slave to your appetite Midora! It was our mission to succeed Acacia 's will and Frozhe's heart!"

"And I will complete that mission, because I'm not afraid of going all out to make it come true! I won't deny I'm a slave to my appetite. Yes…the dark shadow born of the dazzling light called "The Gourmet Age" is me. The fiendish devil, driven by the Gourmet Cells burning in me, without a doubt I am a slave to my appetite, and I will obey its will!"

Lacus saw the raw hunger in Midora 's eyes and just sighed." I see, so you reveal in seeing others as food eh? Then, there is little else to say."

The Enji unleashed another Holy spell at her enemy, and while Midora casually batted it away, as he did it unleashed a blinding light. As Midora growled in annoyance, with a burst of speed Lacus suddenly dashed forward with all her might and thrusted her palm into Midora's throat.

The large man felt his throat get crushed and saw Lacus glaring at him."If you insist on throwing a tantrum, you won't be allowed to eat if I have anything to say about it! _Godly Sixty-Four Strike Deviation_!"

Before Midora could recover the Enji unleashed a barrage of lighting fast holy infused palm strikes. The angelic woman's form was true and completed her combo attack flawlessly, ending the barrage with a roundhouse kick that knocked Midora into the air.

The head of the Gourmet Corps quickly recovered, and as he stabilized he glared at Lacus with raw contempt."Your form was true girl, but your beyond naïve if you thought such weak attacks could be enough to stop me! I think its time for a little demonstration in, huh? GUH!"

Midora prepared to go on the offense yet again, but as he prepared to lash out with his tongue, his mouth twitched before he coughed up blood. He snarled and raised his right arm, only for his right shoulder to twitch and for an explosion of holy energy to blast out of his shoulder, causing him to yell in frustration."What, what is going on? My, Gourmet Cells, are not responding!?"

"Your right about their being a demonstration, but _I'm_ going to be the one giving it." Lacus retorted ruefully." I'm not an expert on these Gourmet Cells but all things are linked to mana energy in some way or another. No doubt you have massive power, but my last move sealed that power. You want to be a pig, expect to be put down like them."

Midora's eyes widened with rage as he took in what she said and had his muscles expand." You think your little trick can seal my power? I'll beat some humbleness into you to cut off this stunt!"

"I long ago lost patience with men telling me how to "behave". _Burst Stream of Judgment!"_

As Midora charged at her Ben's girlfriend unleashed her holy energy blast. Midora tried to bat it away but with his power still unstable he was pushed back. Even with his power sealed he still managed to push it back.

But while he glared at her Shinryudramon flew up and had his shield form into a cannon."Let's make it clear punk, dinner time's over _! Infinite Exia Ray_!"

 _The_ Digimon added his own energy ray to back Lacus up. While Midora still struggled to push it away he suddenly noticed Trunks was beneath him. The Super Saiyan had his aura blaze up before he pointed his hands straight above him. "Your reign of terror ends here! _Burning Attack_!"

Trunks unleashed the same massive energy attack he used to kill Cell in his timeline, with far more power than when he used the move before. The attack slammed into him from behind, and as it exploded the other two attacks hit him as well.

As an even larger explosion blasted out Midora was blown to the ground, and landed to the still unconscious Heracles. Midora survived the triple blast but his right arm was so charred it was unusable. He coughed up blood as he glanced at the Enji and their allies."Damn that woman, why, why can't I break out of her spell? What is she, how can her power neglect mine so easily?"

Starjun, who at this point had mostly recovered from his own injuries jumped over to his leader and looked at him."Boss…that woman's spell can't be forced off? We…might need Joel and that Kiryūin woman's help to shrug it off. As much as I want to finish this, we still need to pull things off to win the final round."

Midora eyed at the still unconscious Toriko, and just snorted." When we are this close to finishing the meal, no point choking for the final dish. Damn it, this will be fixed soon enough. That uppity Ragyō, her brat and that android better be keeping up momentum on their end. No matter who tries to stop me, even the angels and god itself won't stop the " _Neo Gourmet Eclips_ e", Acacia's _true_ will from being realized!"

Starjun saw Coco and Sunny coming for him and smirked." Its not over yet "Gourmet Kings". But when the conclusion is realized, you will wish it ended here. Yes, all who allowed the world to be like it was, a world that gave me despair, will be cooked to its proper shape at last once I win this godly contest!"

Lacus was about to respond when she and the others saw dozens of humanoid birds fly up to surround the still unconscious Heracles. Some had retrieved both Grinpatch and Tommygun, and more were heading her way before Shinryudramon, Milla, Terra and some of the others all got in front of her." Reinforcements eh jerk? That's not going to help change anything they might as well be, huh?"

Shinryudramon saw the new reinforcements suddenly glow before Trunks hastily fired a barrage of Kai blasts and they all exploded, causing the Mega Digimon to raise a eyebrow." Well I was going to say scrap but that was faster then even I figured!"

Komatsu saw more of the creatures explode to blind the Enji before he noticed Starjun taking something out of his pocket."No, those GT robots are just a distraction while they escape!"

As Trunks and the others noticed Midora grinned." To late, we will settle this soon. Now Starjun."

"Right… _Backchannel, Fiber Link Transfer…Honnōji Academy_!"

Trunks, Shinryudramon, Velvet and some of the others tried to attack Midora but fibers on Starjun's outfit suddenly raised up like strings and glowed before the entire area around him, Midora and the rest of the Gourmet Corps vibrated, till in the blink of an eye they were gone.

Sarah saw all the enemies seemed gone before she rolled her eyes." Great, all that and we did not take anyone out cause of some lame warp spell? I mean sure we are alive but, now we just have to settle this later. Great, guess we don't have much of a choice but to find where the hungry bastard ran off to eh?"

Coco glanced at everyone before he closed his eyes."I'm aware of the Back-channel skill, its used to slow down time. They must have used it combined with some other skill to go back to their base."

"So, he really _is_ working with that crazy woman. Damn it Midora, you really will, ugh."

Ichiryu could not go on as he coughed up blood and collapsed. Coco looked alarmed as he and Sunny ran up to him."Hang on old man! Damn it, I think Toriko had the last Cure Water! It better have held up when he was getting bashed around! Don't worry, we will think of something."

Lacus saw the worry the two men had for their master before she looked at them carefully to read their intent and took a deep sigh."Don't worry about it, I'll heal him."

The woman with angel wings nodded at her comrades to watch the others incase they attacked before she walked up, and put her hands over Ichiryu and unleashed healing magic.

Sunny saw the older man's wounds heal up in moments before looking in awe."You can heal that good, and you were powerful enough to make Midora back off? Who are you lady?"

Lacus paused before she just winked."Oh, you can call me miss miracle for now. I guess, I developed a knack for reading people in the past few years, you could say it's part of my job to get a read on how to handle them. Don't worry about it, you helped us so its only right long as this is not some trap."

The newly healed Ichiryu looked at his healed body and chuckled."Don't worry miss, I'm not keen on betraying gorgeous woman that saved my life. Hell, I'll pay you back with a date if you want, its all you can eat no matter what food you like!"

"Haha…thanks but my boyfriend might get upset about that. Still, if you want to thank me I would really appreciate being filled in on just what is going on. We kind of just landed here and were greeted with giant vegetables and freaks that wanted to eat us."

"Heh…fair enough. Let me just, get my bearings miss. I came here in a jiff because I knew Midora would be to much for my boys to handle. Just hope, this was not a total lost."

"Don't worry chief." Komatsu said cheerfully." Right before all the fighting erupted I was able to get the AIR ingredient."

"Ah good, then long as Toriko wakes up ok we are on track. Ugh, I'm not dying now but I'm still tired, getting back is going to be a pain."

Sarah checked her transmitted before she shrugged."Well, Rip says the Wave-Rider's repairs are complete so, we can give you a ride as long as you boys don't mind behaving we can give you a ride. Can give us time to catch up and besides, we are new here and could use some directions to make sure we don't fly head first into another attack."

"Heh…sounds like a fair trade. That works in our favor anyway because where we needed go, we needed to get in without drawing attention. Its not hard once you know the direction, cause it's not only the only floating city in this planet, as it stands it's the only city period that's functioning in this Battle-World."

Lacus looked at her allies before she flipped her hair out of her eye."I see this Battle-World has been even more brutal then I figured. Well, lets go talk inside the ship before we stumbled into something else yes?"

Lacus saw the Gourmet Hunters nod and start to head into the Wave-Rider. As her friends made sure their guests did not suddenly attack Lacus glanced at all the damage caused by the burst of fighting that unfolded and sighed as she grasped her necklace tightly and looked up to see the other planets in the sky before she thought of Ben for a moment, and steeled herself to not get to distracted and focus on what as in front of her till she could get back to him.

As the recovered Wave-Rider took off and everyone was healed Lacus saw Coco eat the flounder the ship's computer produced for him before clearing her throat."So, sounds like you have been fighting this Midora far more then a few days. I take it that this means you been fighting him before you were part of this Battle-World? Is, everyone that's fighting have theses Gourmet Cells you Hunters seem to have? No offense but, we have never seen people take cooking as seriously as you guys and your rivals."

"I don't know about the other worlds miss." Ichiryu threw out brashly." But most of this world is from our old world, though about a quarter of it is a mix of other worlds this Beyonder cooked together.

I see you never heard of Gourmet Cells before. Well, in our world its mostly separated into two parts; the _Human World_ and the _Gourmet World_. The Human World is where modern civilization exists and occupies just thirty percent of the planet, the rest is the Gourmet World, which is inhospitable to most humans due to the strength of the wild life and extreme climate changes.

This change was brought ever since the Gourmet Age. I won't bore you with the full lesson but it's the title given to the golden age of food-driven prosperity that the Human World had known for over five centuries.

It began around five hundred years ago with the actions of the legendary Gourmet Hunter Acacia, my master. He ended the preceding Gourmet War, the war that nearly brought the end of all life to our world. It was a war that lasted a century and nearly devastated the planet.

The cause of this war was not due to politics, ideals, races or economics, but was something much more primitive; the war was a struggle for food, in a world of ever shrinking resources.

People thought it was end times, but my Master Acacia ended it by enlightening world leaders with the mystical taste and power of his main dish, the Gourmet GOD that introduced Gourmet Cells into the world."

Trunks eyed the still sleeping Toriko carefully before he shrugged."Theses Gourmet Cells must have some power, they seem to have even more power then the likes of the Midi-chlorian's the Jedi used to use the Force or the S-Cells we Saiyans use to transform."

"Heh, I don't know what those things are kid but without seeing it myself I'd say it's a fine chance we are stronger! Gourmet Cells are physical embodiment of savoriness and Appetite Energy, the source of life and _all_ known ingredients.

The cells have extreme regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities, can empower evolution, but most importantly greatly enhance flavor of any organism they are part of. An individual's Gourmet cells 'evolve' when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of the cells; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities.

Certain individuals can also develop new abilities or resistances as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Training one's Gourmet Cells to adapt to a variety of such environments is an integral part of training to survive in the Gourmet World.

Ever since the dawn of the Gourmet Age, individuals known as Gourmet Hunters who have usually trained their abilities to that of superhuman as you seen from my elite students here, are regularly hired by restaurants and the rich to seek high-level ingredients and rare animals. They want to bring prosperity to the world, and eat a lot while doing it.

However, there are those that think we are wasting are talents on "the weak" and as you seen the chief person who had that idea is Midora. Midora and his Gourmet Corps want to hoard all the food in the world for themselves, so that only those they see as "worthy" can eat, and live."

As people gasped around him Kirby just looked confused."And I thought King Dedede was a jerk when he wanted to hoard all the food in Dream Land but at least he wanted to tax people to eat, this Midora guys is even _more_ greedy!"

"Maybe." Lacus added somberly." But like I said before I felt a sadness to his soul. Sounds like he was not just born a monster?"

"Spot on miss." Ichiryu answered with a ting of lament."Midora, did not have it easy. We did not have the same mother, but we were raised as family by Acacia, along with the "Knocking Master" Jiro. He loved our foster mother, "Chef Goddess" Froese more then anyone, and when she died in a attack, the pain of loss drove him mad, to the madman you just saw."

Lacus sighed as she thought about her own traumatic experiences."No matter what world it is, people can't seem to escape the cycle of hatred. That's why we got to survive this to make that dream a reality."

Velvet saw how serious Lacus looked and rolled her eyes." Your feeling sorry for that monster? Having something traumatic happen to you is no excuse to be a monster, trust me I know. Anyway, sounds like you been fighting this guy for a while now, so you know what he is trying to do in this Battle-World?"

Coco saw his boss look conflicted before he smirked." We were about to decide things with Midora and his lackies like Starjun and the others in the Cooking Festival, when we were transported to this Battle-World. A lot was the same, but suddenly there were all these other weird new places and people.

Some of them shared our values, some were more in line with Midora and teamed up with him in some bargain between devils. I don't think they are that tight, but they can stomach their differences enough to unite to try and kill us all, and its been a pain."

"So, all that really matters in this contest is who kills everyone else first?" Trunks threw in warily." When it boils down to it mostly, but there are a few rules. The big light in the sky said that who ever collects or harvests the most Magatsuhi, or Spirit of Calamity, will be the over all champion not just for this world but of all the battle worlds. It seems to mean that who ever not just kills the most but gathers the most energy will be the winner.

Midora seems to have got an idea on how to pull that off, with his new ally, that Revocs Corporation's CEO, _Ragyō Kiryūin_."

Lacus saw her comrades looking at each other in confusion before she threw out,"Never heard of a Revocs Corporation's. Is it some sort of military organization or governmental body?"

"Nah…it's a fashion company."

Sarah was one of the many who looked confused before the woman with the code name" White Canary" blurted out," That's the best joke you can think of? A fashion company is one of the groups selected to take part in this super ultimate contest of fighters?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules dame. Its not form our world, but from what our contacts have told us Revocs is a heavily influential textile company owned by the Kiryūin conglomerate and on their world the company accounts for 100% of global apparel industry sales. Its weird to us to but Midora clearly is using them for more than making his crew's uniforms. They have theses" Special" uniforms that act like artificial Appetite Demons. Still don't know to much but our contacts say they are not made of Gourmet Cells, but things called _Life-Fibers_.

They of course can't compare to a legit Appetite Demon but, I suppose they are strong enough to make your average joe or jane a threat. At the very least Midora is amused enough by these things to work with this Kiryūin. "

"Do you know what theses two's end game are?" Milla threw out carefully."

"Nope, Revocs seems to be hell a good at keeping their secrets, even with things as chaotic as they have been.

But, the fact that Midora even captured one of the Divine King Monsters seems to me that he is trying to admass a massive amount of energy and those Life-Fiber outfits might be a way to help him cheat to reach his goal early. On top of that, this fused world seemed to cause people to awaken semi Appetite Demons on their own in this city, though they are calling them Persona's for some reason.

The main point is, something big is going on in that city but with how well know me and my boy's like Toriko are to Midora we can't get to close without being the target of every punk in there. However, you guys may have just tangled with them but at the very least you're not registered in to their defense systems database."

Hiryuumon grinned before adding a chipper." Don't worry, we sneaked into entire enemy planets before, we can get into this city! Huh? Whoa, I'll admit never got into one quite like _that_ before!"

The Wave-Rider's alert system went off as the group saw a massive city, nearly the size of a country was floating in the sky surrounded by a dozen sliver wings that kept spinning rapidly. Rip noticed the massive golden energy barrier before he cleared his throat."Mister, Ichiryu yes? Is this floating city another thing that is a result of these" Gourmet Cells"?

"Haha…hardly." The ICO president retorted."This is the city of _Xibalba._ Rumor is that the ship came from Maia, a star in the constellation Pleiades."

"Oh…is that another one of the races in this world?"

"Who knows, it's just a rumor. Funny thing is, this city came together after someone said that rumor, it legit came together from thin air! Not sure if that Kiryūin woman used a spell to pull it off but, its not your normal city.

A few cities from other worlds merged together to make this city, but the biggest chunk is Honnō City, and on the top is _Honnōji Academy_. It passes off as a high school but its really where Ragyō, as Board of Directors Chair, has been grooming her own army where her own child, Satsuki Kiryūin as "Student Council President" over sees the army.

Its structured like an army to, the place is to gaudy for us but our contacts say that its divided into four levels of residential buildings that are delegated to each student and their families based on the student's Goku Uniform ranking at Honnōji Academy. The higher the Star ranking, the more prestigious the standard of living, with No-Stars being relegated to the slums."

Lacus sighed as she saw that Xibalba indeed seemed to be shaped like a pyramid, with the fascists skyscrapers in the top and the shabbiest ones in the bottom _." Great, and I thought I was done with high-school drama, but this seems like it's an even more snobbish place then the Jugend Athena Academy, and that was supposed to be where the elite of the universe went to high school. Ah well, at least this time I don't have to hold back_."

Trunks saw Lacus giggled and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Gourmet Hunters."Wait, did you say, Goku Uniform? What's that supposed to be?"

"Have only seen a few of them myself and sometimes they are called sometimes called Ultima Uniforms, but they are uniforms worn by high rank students at Honnōji Academy. Created by their Sewing Club, Goku Uniforms provide their wearer with incredible superhuman powers.

The strength and abilities of a uniform varies by the percentage of Life Fibers it is made from, represented by the number of star-shaped markings emblazoned on them. Word is they are all named after the ultimate fighter."

"Ugh…if dad hears that he will be bitter about it for another century. But anyway, sounds crazy all right, but how is a bunch of food and outfits going to give them the means to defeat the other planets?"

"Not sure but either they know what they are doing or are just completely crazy. Either way, they seem to be kicking off their plan soon. Fact is just as we enter that Satsuki kid is about to kick off the School " _Naturals Election_ " commemoration to kick off the ascension to glory, by purging the weak.

They are making a city-wide event out of it, which means this is our best shot of finding up what she and Midora are up to before it kicks into high gear. So, my idea is for you guys to use your fancy moves to move in while they are distracted.

We do have contacts that can help. The fourth of the kings, Zebra is scooping things out and we made an ally with a double agent in this Honnōji Academy, a teacher who goes by Aikuro Mikisugi.

On top of that not everyone in the city has submitted to Ragyō, Mitsuru Kirijo, a rather strong-willed woman that is heir to the second most powerful corporation in the city, the _Kirijo Group_ , pretends to be loyal in public but has contacted us to try and make a move. So, between all of that the odds are not that bad eh?"

Lacus saw the flying city getting closer before she thought things over, and then steeled herself to project her most confident smile."Maybe not the best odds, but we overcame worst situations in the past, just got to make sure we get through this as well right guys?"

Lacus was relived to see everyone nod confidently back at her before Rip sighed."Yes that's all well and good but first off, how the bloody hell do we land in this city without crashing or being shot down?"

"Ah right. Don't blow a blood vessel man these cities let in new comers as more get thrown in with each round, they are eager to since some of joined Midora. Just, be smooth."

After a quick instruction on just where was the hanger bay Lacus was able to get the guards let them into the flying city after pretending she was in awe of the Honnōji Academy's might and wanted to join. Thanks to her casting an extra barrier around the Gourmet Hunters to make sure they were not detected the Wave-Rider managed to park in Xibalba without incident.

The Enji braced themselves for anything, but where shocked to find what seemed a normal, even mundane reception. While Lacus sensed numerous strong power levels in the distance none where coming for her, and so she and her group carefully made their way to the city.

While they saw a few erratic and oddly dressed individuals, Lacus had seen just as many kinds of people in Neo Acadia and many of the other capital cities she had visited. After a few blocks of apparent normalcy Lacus heard some screaming, and with a quick nod to the others ran to its source.

While she expected some sort of public execution or something of that sort she realized the earlier scream was one of excitement, and as they ran in to what seemed like a city square she realized it was because their seemed to be a music concert going on in the middle of the square.

In the center of the raised platform was a woman with long copper colored hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and pale skin. Her outfit consisted of an orange shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck shirt.

To her right was another elegant young woman with long turquoise hair in a revealing black and white outfit with long black gloves and thigh-high black boots.

To her left was a young woman with long black hair with her bangs clipped together by five clips, and gray eyes wearing black strapless tube top, hotpants with a bright pink belt, transparent light pink length socks, and boots.

Lacus saw the idol trio's song was being both danced and sang expertly before she saw the banners below the stage and walked up to what seemed to be an unassuming guy with blue hair in a school outfit before she smiled at him."Excuse me, do you know what's going on?"

"What? How can you not know what's going on?"

"Ah well, just kind of got here and all."

"Oh, sorry they did say there were going to be more recruits soon. Well, the famous idol Rise Kujikawa is teaming up with Tsubasa Oribe and Kiria Kurono to kick off the Naturals Election Festival! President Kiryūin went all out to give us a good show before the final test starts! She may push hard, but her rewards are just as intense!"

"Seems that way." Lacus uttered as she saw Kiria do a sexy twirl to get the man, and all the men around him's attention. The Enji just rolled her eyes before going back to her teammates."

The contrast in tone is, vast to say the least. If the Beyonder wanted to see a fight, why does he have all these apparent bystanders just hanging around living normal lives?"

Coco shrugged as he took a hotdog that was at a convention stand."We heard that the guy hosting this gig wanted people who were not fighting because he wanted to see how those besides warriors reacted to the fighting.

Lacus paused as she saw the audience scream loudly after the song finished, and looked up at Honnōji Academy in the distance past the stage." That's right, Cosmos did say the Beyonder missed out on most of history. Is he, trying to learn about culture?"

"If he is he could have picked better singers." Yuna threw in sassily." This song might have energy but its all fluff, my songs were _real_ works of art."

Collette saw how proud Yuna looked before she raised an eyebrow." But Yuna, I thought once everyone realized your singing skills came from the powers that dress-sphere thing had to that singer Lenne and heard you sing 1000 WORDS by yourself that they called you a fraud? I mean, last year only Tidas and a few others were they're for your reunion, right?"

"Well, that's, ugh shut up Collette your remembering it wrong! Tidas just put the wrong location down and people were confused, that's _all_ it was! Besides, I just, decided my efforts were better focused in other areas."

Velvet grimaced before putting out a disgusted," _Anyone_ 's efforts are better suited then stuff like this if they can. Maybe its just a culture thing, but while I won't deny music being helpful, from what I seen this idol junk is just stuff for men to objectify woman into their puppets and to get girls into thinking that their life is best suited being groomed into being said puppets."

Lacus could not help but giggle at the other woman's reaction and winked."I can't deny so many women have suffered being abused by people who pressured them into being beyond human.

I had, firsthand experience with that kind of pressure after all and I'll admit I nearly cracked from the stress more then a few times.

Still, its not _all_ bad being a symbol that inspires...if its done the right way. After all, I'm kind of trying to being the ultimate symbol to the universe Velvet, you think that's all amounts to junk?"

Velvet paused as she saw Eleanor, Milla and others looking at her and sighed."Not quite Lacus. For one you helped me move on from my own trauma, you proved your not just pulling a stunt to make money."

"Thanks. I'm trying my best to make it more than just an illusion, just got to get out of this mess in one piece, right?"

Sarah saw Lacus still looked tired before she smirked." Just don't push yourself to hard you hear girl? Special powers or not, don't forget your a gal like everyone else, with their own desires and all that."

Lacus blushed as she anxiously flicked some hair back, but before anyone could respond the song ended. After the yelling died down and a bout a dozen flowers were thrown into the stage the woman Rise giggled before she walked to the front." Hey everyone, glad you liked the special combo song _True Reincarnation Story_ we worked on just for today! My special thanks to President Maiko Shimazaki and all of Fortuna Entertainment for allowing me to work with Kiria and Tsubasa!

But of course most of all my heart goes out to Lady Satsuki, who not only let us preform for her event but also very gracefully allowed us to not take part in the contest. Speaking of her she wants to give you all a pep talk before the big event so please give her your _full_ attention!"

Lacus saw Rise, the other singers, and everyone else on stage quickly leave before a bunch of muscular men that nearly looked like clones all march into the stage. The angelic Enji saw they each had grey uniforms with gold stars with X like shapes across their chest before she sighed yet again and looked at Hiryuumon."Let me know if you smell anything odd, looks like the real show is about to begin."

The dragon Digimon nodded as a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair with thick eyebrows dressed in a Three-Star Goku Uniform stomped into the front before quickly barking out,"Attention pigs, _all_ show your respect for Lady Satsuki!"

The Enji were shocked to see the massive crowd all but become silent, with most of them saluting as a tall slim woman with an angular face and long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes calmly entered.

She had the same uniform as those around her but it was slightly fancier and had more gold stars then the others. This woman took a sheathed sword and slammed it into the ground.

She surveyed those around her before she narrowed her eyes, and boomed out a commanding,"Fear _is_ freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction _is_ truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!"

Despite the less then kind tone she was reacted with another fanatical burst of applause. Lacus saw how fanatical some of the students were, especially the ones in uniform, before she winced."I was wondering why a high school would be selected for the ultimate cosmic battle royal and I think I got my answer because they seem more like a cult. Figures."

Satsuki raised her hand to get those in front of her to calm down before her stance only hardened."My fellow students, I know we have been pushing you hard as of late, but because of the extremely unique circumstances nothing less than perfection would suffice!

And, aside from a few setbacks, things have been going as planned. Despite the powers our enemies on the other worlds might have, nothing they have will overcome our ultimate might!

Thanks to our allies we will soon begin the final phase. And for those who have proven themselves worthy I will make sure you are as equipped as possible. That's why, those who proven themselves worthy will be rewarded their new uniforms for the coming battle. Come forth, so you can get ultimate power! You may start right away Ira. First up is the president of the garden club!"

As another barrage of applause broke out the tall man from before a chubby man walked up to get a uniform. However suddenly one of the stage pillars fell down to head right for them.

Ira snarled with rage and punched the pillar out of the way. As a fragment fell on the head of the garden club's president a crude female voice cut in with a sharp." Man, your full of it Satsuki! So sick of you thinking you're a goddess! time I poke a hole in your ego and drag you back to earth!"

Suddenly a seventeen-year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs jumped onto the stage from the left. Her blue eyes had peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges that were blazing with furious determination.

She was clad in a navy-blue sailor uniform. Her shirt looked like a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bared her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes was tied by a multicolored scarf. Her skirt was held up by suspenders attached to a belt.

In her hand was a red blade that looked like a scissor, and as she drew it Satsuki just chuckled."So, you showed yourself at last, Ryūko Matoi. If you wanted to make a scene you did do it at the best possible time. Still, that's all your going to do because a fool like you has stalled my plans for the last time."

"Shove it!" Ryūko retorted fiercely." You looked down at me for the last time Satsuki! No matter what your plans are, I'm going to cut them _all_ down!"

A blond woman near Satsuki glared at Ryūko before snarling out."How dare a lowly transfer student like you barks at lady Satsuki like that! The like's of her and the rest of the elite don't have to dirty their hands with trash like you! I'll lob a serve so hard it will break your filthy mouth!"

The blond woman grasped something on her sleeve, causing red fibers to break out and form a blood red tennis racket in her hand. The blond-haired woman pointed it at Ryūko before hissing out."No star trash like you are nothing! And if you can't realize that you must be taught by the ultimate teacher, pain! Time for I, captain Omiko of the Tennis club will serve punishment!"

The crazed Tennis club captain formed a ball of raw energy in her hand, but just as Lacus and her allies prepared to move in they saw Ryūko just smirk."Did not get the memo brat? I'll show you who's trash! _Life-Fiber synchronization, Kamui, Senketsu!"_

The wild woman bit a spike on her right sleeve to pull it out, causing her entire outfit to glow blood red. Suddenly fibers burst out of her clothing and consumed her, and an aura of energy burst out.

Moments later the light faded, the outfit Ryūko was wearing had transformed, and her hair became even more feathery and was accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips.

Her shirts "eyes" extended into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transformed into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes.

The top section of the armor covered Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possessed a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece was connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs were also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

Her opponent had her eye twitch at seeing Ryuko's transformation before she snarled."So you really did get some counterfeit outfit eh? A fake won't cut it tramp!"

The tennis captain giggled darkly and threw the glowing energy sphere at Ryūko, only for the scissor wielding woman to casually slice the projectile in half. Ryūko grinned at seeing her opponent's shock before a wild look in her eye blossom."That's funny, seems to be you're the one wearing rags! But since you're the tramp, even that's to good on you! Senketsu, _Decapitation Mode_!"

The raging woman dashed right for her racket wielding opponent, and while Omiko tried to block the strike Ryūko swerved around and slashed her across the chest. The strike ripped a chunk of red fibers, before the entire outfit was ripped up and absorbed into her own clothing. The blond woman gave a cry of outrage as she fell to the ground completely naked.

Ryūko just smirked as she roundhouse kicked the now naked woman off the stage and glared at her true target. As she did Lacus took all she just saw and just face palmed." So the outfits here are skimpier then what some strippers wear and they rip each other completely naked? Who, designed the rules here again?"

"Ugh…must have been some pervert who put this disgrace together."

Ichiryu chuckled before he threw in a sly,"From what Zebra and our insiders dug up it was in fact that girl's mother, Ragyō, who came up with the rules and designed the outfits. Guess woman can be perverts to eh? Not that I'm complain since….er….gives us more opening or…something…yah. Anyway, this little grudge might give us an opening."

Lacus nodded as she and the rest tried to slowly move through the other side of the stage, as they did Satsuki glanced at her defeated underling and just sighed." I see you sharpened your skills. To bad your still as uncouth as ever."

"Save it, I'm not going to be polite to someone involved with my father's murder! You can confess now or spit it out naked like your groupie cause none of your mass-produced crap is going to save you!"

"To true, but the one that's going to be begging for mercy is you Ryūko. I'll confess that Senketsu is proving to be quite powerful. But I'll show you true power! Let me show you the true shape of my soul! "Life Fiber Override… _Junketsu_!"

The head of the Student Council president pulled on her sleeve before she was transformed in her own cocoon of red energy, releasing a shockwave in the process. When the energy sphere faded Satsuki emerged transformed like Ryūko, only her outfit had slightly spiker shoulder pads. The woman with the scissor saw her opponent's transformation before she cringed." The hell, you have something like that to? I was kind of forced into this, your telling me you proud looking all slutty?"

"Heh…my actions in donning Junketsu are, like the Kamui's name implies, "utterly pure" For what shame is there in welding ultimate power? This is something an ungainly commoner like you could _never_ understand."

"Oh shut the hell up! I don't want to have the mindset of an elitist monster like you! If you value that outfit so much, I'm going to enjoy ripping it apart! I won't give in to a fake!"

Ryūko burst right for Satsuki, but in a flash the woman in blue swung her sword fast enough to release a shockwave. Ryūko wined and nearly was blown off her feet blocking the blow." Rejoice, you will be the first offering to my Junketsu."

Ryūko just cursed before she tried to dash behind the taller woman to strike her, only for Satsuki to swerve and parry the strike without even turning around. Satsuki gave a dismissive sigh as she rammed the hilt of her blade into the shorter woman's chest, with enough force to smash Ryūko into one of the concert stages pillars with enough force to shatter it.

As she saw her opponent cough up blood Satsuki sighed."Your Senketsu is powerful, but it's clear you're to unfocused a warrior to make use of it. You can rage all you want Ryūko, but you will never have the power to stop me!"

Satsuki charged at Ryūko to attempt to finish her off. However just as Lacus was about to move, suddenly a beam of ice shot down from above to freeze the charging woman's sword arm solid. Just as Satsuki looked shocked another calm woman voice cut in with,"That may be true Satsuki, but its not her along that will topple you, its my will as well!"

Satsuki's eyes hardened as she saw the source of the ice reveal herself as a woman jumped into the stage behind her. She was a woman with long red hair covering her left eye clad in a white fur coat over a black catsuit. As the woman drew a red rapier Satsuki sneered." So, you at _last_ make your move, eh Mitsuru Kirijo? Did you think you were fooling me? Honestly with humanity currently clustered to one large city it was easy to see who was covering for each other.

It was obvious you would not want to be assimilated Kirijo, but while the resources of the Kirijo Group are powerful, they are nothing compared to the might of the Revocs Corporation! No matter how much you try, you're just a human, and one unchosen by the Kamui is nothing to me!"

Satsuki casually shattered the ice off her hand and charged at the interloper. But seeing Satsuki come for her just caused Mitsuru to glare at her." True, I don't have the power of the Life-Fibers, but I don't need them for I have power of my own! I command thee…freeze her solid, _Artemisia_!"

Satsuki was caught off guard as Mitsuru had her own aura surge around her, before she casually pointed a gun at her own head and shot herself. This special Evoker gun shot a beam of energy into her, quickly causing the aura around her to transform into a woman in a black gothic dress with a red bird mask over her face. The woman glared at Satsuki before waving her hand, causing a mirror of ice to form around her and Mitsuru. Satsuki winced and backed off, and in a flash saw a whip come for her.

As she dodged the whip she saw ice erupt where the whip struck. But as Artemisia kept lashing at her she just chuckled."So, _this_ is the power of the Persona, the so called "shadow self" brought out from the depths of the heart? It's nothing to take lightly but it's an inferior process of drawing out the power of one's soul compared to Life-Fibers!

I know the Kirijo Group had been doing all kinds of research with your SEES agents and Shadow Operatives. Impressive, but it's an inferior process, and like when all companies prove who they are superior, its time you, and all your supporters are put in your place!"

Satsuki shattered the ice attack sent her well and slashed at Mitsuru 's Persona. While she looked like she was going to overpower her target, the Kiria dancer form before jumped back on the stage with grim determination."Maybe not alone, but sometimes quantality does beat quality! Are combined starlight will beat yours Satsuki! Do it now _Tharja_!"

The singer had a blue light surge around her before she transformed as well. When the light faded her hair turned bright teal tied in pigtails and her eyes turned red. Her face became obscured by a mask covering her right eye. Her outfit became more armored, though still revealing with her midriff bared.

A weapon formed in her hand, a combination of a staff and microphone stand.

Just as Satsuki noticed her Kiria unleashed a tornado of ice in her direction. The attack was big enough to force Satsuki to jump into the air.

As she evaded the attacks she saw various people with Persona 's coming for her she sighed." I see, you enticed over the Mirage Masters at Fortuna Entertainment, those Phantom Thieves, and whatever other drop outs you could recruit eh? Its useless, all of you put together lack my vision!"

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow before countering with a sharp,"What kind of deranged vision involves working with Midora and the rest of those savage thugs? Such a vision is one of brutal madness, it can't be allowed to be the vision that wins this Battle-World contest!"

" Tsc…I thought we had similar upbringings Kirijo, but your clearly to squeamish to do what truly is needed to shape the future! Our reason, will reshape the nature of existence itself. The impure that stand in the way will be crushed without mercy!"

Satsuki observed Mitsuru's allies surround her before she heard a chuckle and saw Ryūko get back up with her face brimming with hostility." Heh…I'm going to crush them."

"What is that?"

"You heard me! I don't know what you really want to pull off. But I'm going to take all those precious dreams and aspirations and crush every last one of them! That might make you talk more!"

"Heh…how amusing. You all think the likes of you can steal my heart and my dream? Honnōji Academy is my kingdom, and those who invade it will be crushed, even if its everyone else in the universe!"

Mitsuru sighed as she looked at her allies and glared back at her rival."Then its time to see who's words will become reality! Don't let up the pressure, only being relentless will break her pose! Now Yukari!"

One of her allies used her own Persona to have a barrage of energy arrows rain down. As Satsuki was attacked her followers rushed to her defense.

As Lacus saw the two school groups erupt into a violate bout of Mortal Combat she eyed the erupting clash carefully, and eyed the ominous dark energy she sensed in the academy above to best figure out her next move.

As tried to do that, she heard the two sides give school cries, making her face palm." _Somehow despite everything I feel like I'm back where I was in High school_. _Just great, on top of everything I'm stuck with the worst parts of high school drama on top of it being a freaking war with crazier maniacs then usual. Whatever…no matter how convoluted this gets, I'm not going to let this be what stops me from protecting everyone. Just, got to figure out the best way to trudge through this insanity. After all I been through, the likes of this won't trip me up, for the sake of Ben, and all that I care about, I won't allow it._ "

 **Authors Notes** : Ah well, this will be the arc with the most less known stuff as a whole but hope it won' t be to confusing.

First off _**Kill La Kill**_ aired on Adult Swim so hopefully its mostly known to most of you. I know its a highly, stylish series to say the least, but I swear I included it hear for more then fan service and that hopefully its elements can lead to some growth for Lacus among the insanity.

Oh yes and quickly, Sarah Lance was from the Arrow show and is the current lead in the Legends of Tomorrow. While a minor role for this, figured she could be a good person for Lacus to bounce off of, along with Velvet and her team.

 _ **Toriko**_ is a anime and manga that finished a few years ago. It did have a dub but was never aired on TV, and the anime ended just as it got good. It was in the recent PS3 and PS4 J-Stars victory VS cross over fighting game so hopefully some will be aware of it. For a time they tried to hype it as much as Naruto and Bleach, even putting it in crossover specials with Dragon Ball and One Piece but it never caught on.

I admit the series has its flaws, it lacks female leads even more then some like Jojo, and lacks Jojo's style. Still, despite a slow start the fighting was really creative and the series had more uniqueness to it then other recent series like Black Clover or My Hero so I figured it was worth adding in, hopefully by the end of the arc it will be seen as a worthy addition to the show.

For one thing as this chapter showed, despite the odd slow start, some of the cast reaches at least Buu saga level of Dragon Ball power by the end game so, it was a crazy ride lol.

Lastly is the _**Persona** _ series. I know Persona's been getting popular as of late and has had anime and manga adaptations but I also know that its still no where as well known as Final Fantasy, and heck, I only got into it really a few years ago myself so for those that are unaware, _**Persona**_ ,also known as _**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona**_ , is a video game franchise developed and primarily published by Atlus.

Persona is a spin-off from Atlus' Megami Tensei franchise, and was originally based on the high school setting of Shin Megami Tensei If... The first entry in the series was released in 1996. There have since been five further main titles, with the most recent Persona 5, being released in 2016.

 _Persona_ began as a spin-off based on the positively-received setting of _If..._. Its trademark features include a high school setting, a group of students as the protagonists, a silent protagonist similar to the mainline _Megami Tensei_ franchise, and combat using Personas. Since the release of 3 in 2006, the main series has used a social simulation function called Social Links, which is directly linked to how Personas evolve.

Each of the games have very strong plot and character development, I admit 3 and 4 mostly having random dungeons put me off for a while but going back to when they were not random in 2, and having non random levels in 5 allowed me to get into the series more.

At the moment I find them more polished , and sure as hell more focused then Final Fantasy has been in the past decade. Because of that I wanted to give a nod to them and so here we are.

If you never played the series most of the focus will be on elements of three with those like one of the main leads from 3, Mitsuru Kirijo, along with a few more elements from 2 and 5 with the rest mostly being cameos. **  
**

See, Persona is like Final Fantasy in that each main game has a different cast, but they are all in the same world, hence why the cast of 3 and 4 interacted and were in the same story for the side story fighting game _Persona 4 Arena Ultimax_ , a game made by the same guys that did Guilty Gear and Blazblue. The game was popular enough that some of the fighters are in the up coming Blazblue Cross over game( Even if most of them seem to be part of the massive DLC...damn it Altus why you have to sell out?)

Anyway for a quick summary to point out the differences in the games is

 _Persona one_ was the first for the Playstation, and set in the town of Mikage-cho, it follows a group of high school students from St. Hermelin High, who are forced to confront an outbreak of demons in their hometown.

Persona 2 was so big that it was split into two games.

The first part, _Innocent Sin_ was set in the coastal city of Sumaru, the story follows Tatsuya Suou, a student of Seven Sisters High, as he confronts phenomena generated by reality-altering rumors. Its also the one where Hitler was the final boss lol.

Because of the whole Hitler thing Innocent Sin was not released in America, though the PSP port did come out in 2010 and its possible to find copies of it currently if your lucky.( Apparently as long as you put sunglasses over Hitler its not as bad).

The second part, _Eternal Punishment_ was set shortly after the ending of Innocent Sin and was also the first Persona game to come out to America. The story follows Maya Amano, a supporting character from Innocent Sin, as she confronts a similar rumor-created threat along with Tatsuya.

The first three Persona games were ones where you summoned the Persona's, ones " shadow self" in the real world, but after that the cast would summon Persona's in " other worlds".

In _Persona 3_ , the player takes the role of a student who joins the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES), a group of students investigating the Dark Hour, a time period between one day and the next that few people are aware of. During the Dark Hour, the player enters Tartarus, a large tower containing Shadows, creatures that feed on the minds of humans.

The game's most iconic feature is the method by which the members of SEES release their Personas: by firing a gun-like object called an Evoker at their head

 _Persona 4_ takes place in the rural town of Inaba, where a group of students investigate a series of killings related to a realm known as the Midnight Channel that's entered vie TV's.

 _Persona 5_ takes place in modern-day Tokyo, and follows the player-named protagonist after his transfer to the fictional Shujin Academy after being put on probation for an assault of which he was falsely accused.

During the course of a school year, he and other students awaken to their Persona powers, becoming a group of secret vigilantes known as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts who explore the Metaverse, a supernatural realm consisting of the physical manifestation of humanity's subconscious desires, to change malevolent intent from the hearts of adults

A example of what was from Persona is that Xibalba was the final area of Persona 2 Innocent Sin, a flying city created by rumors. Many things were created by rumors in that game, good thing alternate facts can't become reality TO easily lol.

Kiria Kurono is not from Persona but form a spin off on the Wii U that was a unofficial crossover between Persona and the Fire Emblem series, _**Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE .**_ While not directly related to Persona since there fashion focused cast fit in well I figured I give a few nods to the game as well lol.

Well that should cover it, hope you like the start of Lacus's arc, despite the combination of insanity I feel like despite the differences between the shows, the Appetite Demons in Toriko, the Personas, and the Life-Fiber outfits in Kill La Kill all are ways of expression one's " Soul" so there was enough in common for them to work together without being a total mess.

Well, I hope it will lead to a fun ride. As always hope to see a review and till next time.


	28. Chapter 228: Blossoming Souls

_**Chapter 228: Reaching out to fine one's True Self, The Blossoming of one's Soul.  
**_

While Lacus and her allies new and old were focused on dealing with the current set of erratic enemies coming for them, in the back of their head they could not help but dread the much stronger one they just barely managed to fend off popping up to kick off round two.

However, little did they know that Lacus's spell was still crippling Midora, though the fanatically hungry leader of the Gourmet Corps was doing all he could to undo her holy magic.

Midora, Starjun, and the rest of the Gourmet Corps at first warped back to Honnōji Academy, but after getting the needed" Supplies" the Dimension General candidate lead everyone to one of the bases he set up in Gourmet World, the base called " _Dining Kitchen_ ".

The place Midora personally dubbed the" Devil's Kitchen" to the place his order used to prepare his meals. In one of the sections of the "Gourmet" world that became Battle-World was located high above the clouds on what seems to be a bended mountain bridge with huge holes beneath it, where cooks were throwing away garbage, such as rotten food, scraps and leftovers.

At the moment tens of thousands of tons worth of garbage were raining to the ocean below, forming a landmass made entirely of garbage and rotten food underneath the Dining Kitchen called " _Dust Zone_ ".

But the cooks that were put to their task, every cook that could be gathered in the entire world were commanded to stop as their slave driver, another one of Midora's servants, aid to the Executive Chef of the Gourmet Corp, Nicely, ordered them to stop.

The thousands of chefs glared at the man with a black tight suit with a dragon circling around the arms of the suit with a big nose with a gray mustache and grey back-slicked hair, but nearly all of them gulped as Midora walked up and sat on the throne. As Starjun walked pass him he cleared his throat. "I don't know how to apologize enough boss."

"Heh, you have nothing to apologize for." Midora retorted calmly."After all, you're not lying about this being every person who has a talent for cooking in the entire world yes?"

Starjun glanced at all those below him looking on in terror before he grimaced."All aside from the companion of Toriko. It was my aim to bring him but, that was complicated by his new allies."

"No matter…one naïve chief won't change the difference. Enough…I'm hungry. I require a feast befitting my Appetite Demon. All you chef's here, are part of my "combo"! Thus…your sole reason to exist is to cook food for me.

Don't despair I did not give you a hopeless task. You will be provided with exquisite ingredients from all over Gourmet World. Now that you have all you need, get started. Make me dishes that can satisfy my stomach…my cells…my _everything_. Only then will I have enough energy to override the curse that witch put on me!"

As the cooks looked at each other a shrill female voice suddenly cackled from above."Silly Midora, even for the man with the ultimate appetite, this is something that can't be solved by eating. I'm afraid, this is a situation where quality matters _far_ more than quantity."

Midora glanced upward and saw Joie, the Black Swan Lacus fought during the Incursion fly down. As the woman with blue and yellow beads flew in front of him Midora just sneered." Joie…I presume that you're here with that tone you have more to offer me then sass."

"But of course, my dear! I was just taking my time acquiring the right, ingredients. And thanks to our allies, I have just that."

Joie drew her knife, before a thread of red energy circled around it. Midora raised an eyebrow before the Black-Swan giggled."Glad you kept up your energy Midora, but the Life-Fiber can soak up the "foreign" substance in your body like a sponge. Of course, that's only as long as the Revocs Corporation is not stringing us along, eh Miss, Rei was it?"

Midora saw a young, dark-skinned woman with a light purple hair styled in locs walk up from the right. She had golden hoop earrings in both ears. Her attire consisted of a white business suit complete with a white shirt, white tie, white shorts, white thigh highs and white pumps.

While Starjun and the others gave her hostile looks the woman just adjusted the aviator sunglasses she had before clearing her throat." I assure you, Lady Ragyō has no desire to deceive you. After all, you're without a doubt the most powerful member of our alliance, that's why we want to ensure all that stands in your way is swept aside. She would be seeing this herself but, she's at the moment tidying up things for the final phase of our plan."

"Tsc…I'd doubt you but right now I suppose I'm doing the same." Midora threw out with a detached demeanor." Of course, if this is a pitfall attempt at a deception we will see how much your boss really values you, because you will just be an appetizer to me. But enough of that, get it over with Joie."

The Black Swan nodded before the Life-Fibers swerved around her knife before she moved it into where Lacus hit Midora and had her hand started reeling back like she caught a fish.

After a few moments she drew back the fibers, and drew out holy energy. While some blood came out, Midora did not even flinch before he flexed his right arm."My hunger…I can feel it's unshackled. Well done Joie, your instincts as the ultimate chief were keen once again."

"But of course, Midora, I would not have been chosen to be an envoy for the great one if I was not. And your last opponents caught the attention of Rabum Alal, for her group is a special case, of interlopers."

"Is that so? The winged woman did have a unique scent, but I figured she was just the next batch of enemies released for the final round."

"That's sort of true, but I'll let you in on something. She and her pals are from the "other" universe, the place we must destroy before Rabum Alal will grant your wish. It seems the "enemy team" somehow caught on to our plans. But that's ok, they just get to be the appetizers before the full course!"

Midora remembered the look Lacus gave him before anger flashed across his eyes." That woman, she was quite sure of herself. She was competent enough, but she will pay for giving me that look, that look that she thought she knew more then me. That same look that emulates understanding, the _same_ look Froese has. Imposters…have _no_ right to have that look! She has to pay for being that arrogant."

Before he could go on the ground shook as they heard a monstrous roar, and Midora glanced down to see Heracles below. While the Legendary Beast was still subdued it was taking everything his minions had to keep it down.

As it casually flicked one of his minions into the sky Midora had his eye twitch before in a flash he was in front of Heracles and used the Knocking skill to punch it in the neck and paralyze it.

Starjun saw the anger in his boss's eyes and cleared his throat."Boss…that woman is clearly on the list of those that we need to humble before this is over. But, her, Toriko, and all the others are just secondary goals compared to the main goal, the ultimate full course, right?"

Midora paused before he chuckled." Of course, Star, _nothing_ is more important to me then my appetite. But of course, I'm not so much a glutton that I can't focus on how to exterminate those who stand in the way of my meal. The true nature of that woman, if you know it I want an answer now Joie."

Before he could answer a new younger woman's, voice cut in with a giggle."Don't get _to_ greedy Mister Midora, some of us what to eat on the table to before its gone!"

The three swerved around and saw a hologram screen on a monitor to the side of Midora's throne behind Rei. It showed a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair.

She had a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wore a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots.

The woman readjusted her glasses before giving an impish smirk."You're not the only one that craves rare meals dude! Those Nitro guys you gave to me were rare alright, but the bird brains only ranked sixteen out of a hundred on _my_ score! I want to get my hands on some of the new peons and see what real rare flavor tastes like!"

"Tsc…don't get ahead of yourself…miss "twenty-one."

"Midora threw out sternly." After all, those who don't contribute, don't get to eat!"

"Hey, my waves are subduing your beasts eh? And your waiting is going to pay off, I finished checking up on those two girls from _Sadala_ …despite their quirks, they are ready to bring the smack down.

And as for those interlopers, well my scanners did tell me an unknown ship did park in Xibalba recently, if you want I'll go the extra mile and track them down so you can go squash them right now!"

Midora paused for a moment before he sneered." No…I won't settle things with all of them till I'm full, till I'm _truly_ full. Till then, Ragyō and her kid can play their games with her. If they and Toriko can't even overcome that then they are not worth a second course anyway. Starjun, oversee Big Momma and Acnologia to secure the ingredients in _Floralia_ …that should be enough to secure things from that rowdy dragon there.

I'll go to the _Mementos_ depths to secure the _ANOTHER_ ingredient and uncover the true nature of this altered planet's core. Soon, a dish that surpassed Acacia 's Full Course Menu will at least be forged. Only this time, it will be used properly."

Joie giggled darkly as she licked her Cinderella knife."That woman is just like Acaica was back then, and thought humans were worth salvation. But we _all_ know better now what man truly deserves yes?

That's why, its time to gather everything to revive Neo. And if we can do that off, everyone that defy us will just be a dish on the menu no matter what world they come from! That little angel, is no exception."

Midora once more thought about the look Lacus gave him, before he chuckled bitterly." That woman's eyes were that of one who had experience, but still clung on to faith. Heh…we will see just how strong that passion lasts before going stale in a world like this."

With a shrug the head of the Gourmet Corps motioned for his followers to go to work before glancing at a monitor showing the fighting in Xibalba and merely shrugged at all the students fighting.

* * *

While the long-haired man thought the ongoing brawl was a source of amusement, those who had a closer view of the fighting, like Lacus and her group were treating it much more apprehensively.

Hiryuumon saw various students in Life-Fiber empowered "Goku" uniforms with what looked like exotic gardening gear try and hack away at more people with various " Personas" before he growled." Well we got a tour of this place Lacus, and the reception stinks! Let's fry these jerks and all their gaudy outfits already!"

"Just wait a little longer Hiryuumon." Lacus threw out as she petted him."It's clear the stripper with the sword is the leader of one of the groups, but we don't know if her enemies can be trusted either."

Hiryuumon saw Ryūko savagely hack at another Honnouji student, a man with glowing red boxing gloves. The woman with a scissor for a blade casually caught the boxer's punch, before slashing the guy's outfit in a way that shattered all the clothing on his body.

Ryūko saw the clothing be absorbed into her own, and gave a grin at the now naked man before kicking him hard in his now exposed private part hard enough to create a shock-wave.

As all the men in the group winced Hiryuumon saw Ryūko kick the man far off the stage before he nodded. The sight of seeing Hiryuumon and Trunks wince just caused Ichiryu to laugh." Don't worry about Ryūko. She's rowdy but she only goes wild on those that have it coming. And while Mitsuru may be known as a "Ice Queen" to some she only gives a cold look to those that deserve it. If your keen on not letting bad guys win this contest I would throw my lot with them."

Lacus saw the leader of the Kirijo Group rush to defend one of her allies by slashing in half an energy blade, getting cut across the shoulder in the process. Ben's girlfriend saw Mitsuru just shrug her injury off and kept fighting before she drew Oath keeper to get ready to fight herself.

Quickly deciding it was better to play along as long as the attention did not seem focused on her, Lacus nodded to the others before going to attack some of the Goku Uniform wearing enemies, holding back her power to not attract to much attention.

While her roundhouse kicking an incoming crazed male with a scalpel that seemed to be from the school's crazed biology club into the stage caused Satsuki to glance at the Enji, the student president's attention was diverted when her primarily opponent gave a wild battle cry before she casually blocked the incoming scissor strike.

Seeing her target glance at her casually caused Ryūko to scream with hate as she unleashed an even more rapid barrage. While Satsuki was able to intercept each slash, she saw in the reflection of one of the discarded cymbals that Mitsuru and her allies were preparing to all fire spells at her with her back turned.

The sight caused the woman clad in the Junketsu Kamui to sneer before she grasped her enemy by the wrist and flung her behind her, right in to the projectiles unleashed by her allies.

Ryūko swore and frantically slashed away the _Bufudyne_ ice magic Mitsuru's Persona unleashed, but she was hit by the others shortly after. Seeing an explosion blast out behind her just caused Satsuki to chuckle, but just as she eyed Mitsuru and prepared to attack her rival rich woman, she heard another cry before seeing Ryūko charging out of the smoke, bloody but as full of rage as before.

Satsuki still was able to intercept the strike, but saw that her opponent was able to tear her outfit a bit. Seeing the shorter girl's grin just caused Satsuki to sigh." Senketsu was it? I'll give you that its quality is stellar, to bad its being worn by someone so, uncouth. You should wear something more befitting your, "temperament.""

"Screw you! You think your better then me because your outfits cause more? Stupid elites always looking down on me! Style yourself as "elite" all you want, you're the savages who dress up to feel better! After all, only monsters would kill my father! So, spill what happened to my dad before I rip it out of you! I know you know something damn it! Was it you that killed him?"

"What good will knowing do you?"

"No idea. But not knowing don't not sit right with me!"

I might know about the fate of Isshin Matoi, but I own you _nothing_ Ryūko! I have nothing to say to someone as devoid as aspirations as you!"

"I have plenty of aspirations, like shutting you up! I think you owe me a hell of a lot and your going to pay no matter what! _Sword Scissors, Decapitation Mode_!"

Ryūko unleashed an enhanced slash at her target, but Satsuki saw the attack coming and bent downwards to evade the strike, only getting a few hairs sliced in the process. As she saw the entire section of the music stage get sliced in half behind her she merely grinned.

As she got back up to glare at Ryūko her look was so intense that her opponent filched. "Well, at least you're not _all_ talk. If your wasting so much of my time with your barking at least give a good show!"

"Oh, I'll give you a good show all right! Damn it every word you spit out ticks me off, nothing is going to stop me from thrashing yah!"

Ryūko charged yet again at her target, and when Satsuki blocked Ryūko headbutt her hard enough to create a shock-wave. The scissor welding woman punched her target before she could react, and while Satsuki coughed up blood as she got back up her look hardened."Is that so? Coming after me will cost you dearly. You think your ready to pay such a steep cost?"

"There is nothing I won't do! I lost my father because of you, I have nothing to lose and _everything_ to gain!"

"Tsc…anyone can say that but only few can live up to those words. I heard you attached yourselves to the locals recently. Time to see the extent of your convection! Its time to prove your worth _, Mankanshoku!_ "

Ryūko just snarled as she prepared to try and finish her opponent. But before she could, a new figure gave a wild cry and jumped down to kick her in the chest, with enough force to knock her new the stage.

The life fiber wearing female quickly rebounded and looked furiously for who intercepted her. But as she saw who the new arrival was she looked shocked.

The woman was a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut. She wore the standard Honnōji Academy No-Star uniform; a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue neckerchief and a blue mini skirt.

But over that was a glowing red outfit designed after a Bancho. It consisted of a black over coat hung over her shoulders. It had two red four-pointed stars to symbolize its rank on her belt.

The coat was studded with gold metals around the collar and had red spikes from the shoulders. She also wore a black cap with a golden crescent moon on it. She had red spiked cuffs on her wrists and golden brass knuckles engraved with the word "MAKO" on them.

Ryūko saw the cap wearing woman stamp the ground hard with the Geta shoes on her feet before she cringed." What the hell is this? Mako…now is _not_ the time for your insanity damn it!"

The girl named Mako just bit on the green reed on her mouth before looking determined." Sorry Ryūko, I _have_ to do this! I _really_ want you to avenge your pops and all but I really have to support my parents and winning is the only way to do this!"

Satsuki saw Ryūko 's shock and smirked." What's wrong? I thought you said nothing would stop you? Surely cutting down an ally is a small price to pay if that's all you care for yes? Mako Mankanshoku…while nearly the entire school saw you as nothing but a gutter trash underachiever, I did observe you had moments when you showed possibility for talent, and I never waste _anything_.

The ruse you two did forming that" Fight Club" was easy to see. Even so as president of the Fight Club, she showed a high level of competence and professionalism, enough to be rewarded for it in the form of the "Bancho" Two-Star Goku Uniform.

Heh, you were so busy hunting me Ryūko that you failed to notice that the family that was nice enough to host you was gaining more wealth as their daughter raised in rank. And with the promise of even more wealth, even _more_ glory she vowed to win."

Ryūko looked at her friendly classmate bitterly before she spat out." This true Mako? Your going to side with this dike just so your family can get a few extra perks?"

Mako looked conflicted and flinched at her friend's harsh glance before she gulped." Its not just a few extra perks Ryūko! My parents and bro were _finally_ feeling respected for the first times in their lives! Sure, we always stuck together and made do, but I saw them look hurt when they thought no one was looking! At last we are getting respect, and I can't just give that up!"

"The hell with that! Why you want the respect of jackasses that looked down on you your entire lives anyway? You're not at all the person I thought you were if you cared about glitzy stuff like that more then are friendship!"

"Stop it Ryūko it's not that simple! I just wanted respect, I just wanted, AH!"

Mako suddenly grasped her head before her skin started turning pale. She suddenly moaned in pain before the back of her outfit rippled, before suddenly the upper half of a demonic being with a red top like head and ominous black face appeared and cackled darkly.

Ryūko saw her friend have a crazed look on her face before the demon out of her outfit grasped its arms and looked mortified."The hell is this? Your outfit is alive like mine? No, that does not seem like Senketsu at all! Damn it Satsuki, the hell is this?"

"Don't blame me, blame the darkness in your friend's heart." Satsuki coldly uttered." This is not how I planned it, but I suppose she held more resentment then I figured lied in that easy-going persona she had.

Yes, she had enough "Kegare" or sinful feelings to trigger the "Joker" curse in the Life Fibers. Heh…a Joker is the heart's shadow... The heart exists only when there is light and dark so the stronger the light, the stronger the shadow!"

"Preach all this mystic stuff all you want, its just going to make me beat you down even harder till you free Mako from your control!"

Mitsuru saw her angry ally prepare to take off before she saw the demon attached to Mako twitch and winced." Hold it Ryūko, Satsuki is not lying, she is not the one controlling Mako! Not entirely at least. Trust me, me and my group researched Persona's intensity. We been seeing cases like this even before we got transported to Battle-World.

But since this cosmic contest has begun we concluded that anyone that heard the radio show of Chizuru Ishigami, someone working for Satsuki's mother, would become consumed with fear of the Joker Curse, and more then half would become Joker's themselves!

Those wearing Life-Fiber outfits like Mako seem more prone to being possessed. No doubt part of their master plan. Damn her and her mother, using something as common as clothing to take control of the untrained masses as extra foot soldiers!"

Satsuki chuckled as she glanced back at the red-haired woman."I have no doubt you researched Persona's quite intently, since that's what the true goals of the Kirijo group seem to be beyond the public face. However, you can't blame this all on me and my mother.

The twisted Jungian archetypical mirror entities were not forged by Life-Fibers, but your experiments! You think your group has completely mastered their emotions Mitsuru? If you think your collective will is iron clad then prove it to me now, or be silenced forever!"

"That was my intention all along! B…huh?"

The red-haired woman prepared to unleash a powerful attack but before she could cast it she heard a battle cry and saw a woman with purple lipstick, dyed vivid red hair that was rolled into a bun at the top of her head with the strands resembling a star with white highlights charging for her with her fists.

The sight of the woman dresses in a set of a dark green blouse and a long skirt with a spider web pattern, that wore dark boots and bandages on her hands caused Mitsuru to wince, not because she did not know who was charging for her, but because the woman charging at her previously was.

The woman just wound up her fist and tried to slug the longer haired woman, only for Mitsuru to block the strike with her Persona. Even though the Artemisia entity blocked the strike Mitsuru still winced.

Seeing the crazed look in front of her caused the head of the Shadow Operatives to utter,"Ulala…Ulala Serizawa was it? So, you were a spy all along? So be it, if you show your true colors I'll respond accordingly!"

Before she could strike back, a blue haired woman wearing a two-piece ensemble consisting of a two-tone brown jacket with distinctive pink hearts on the chest and a matching skirt trimmed in metallic silver paired with knee-high brown boots, finished off with a long navy necktie welding hand guns jumped down to shout out an urgent,"Wait miss Kujo, Ulala was fine till she suddenly went pale a few moments ago and went nuts! I think something possessed her! I know she did not want to hurt you! We have to, huh?"

Ulala twitched again before swerving around to glare at her friend."Your right… _YOU"RE_ the one I want to kill, Maya Amano! Ahahaha!"

Ulala suddenly had a demon like the one merged with Mako burst out to attack Maya. The blue haired woman quickly had her own Persona, the pink feminine Maia Prime appear to block the strike. Ulala glared at both of the woman in front of her and giggled out a deranged." Maya…you always had it so easy. I…always resented deep down how easy it was for you. You and gals like this Mitsuru, I hate you all and I can't take it anymore!"

Mitsuru saw her forces fight each other before she cringed." No…her shadow lost control even after she summoned her Persona?"

The woman heir hear more angry cries and glanced to the left before she saw another one of her allies, a woman with dark brown eyes and long straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband and a red sweater, Yukiko Amagi also grasping her head tightly before screaming out."No, I'm sick of putting up with it! Historic inn? Manager training!? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all!"

A dark aura burst out around the black-haired woman before a burst of energy shot out of her to become a large red bird with Yukiko's face and hair. The bird like demon gave a furious cry before shooting fire balls at the people she thought were her allies.

Before Mitsuru could go to her allies aid she heard another cry from the right, and saw another woman she had allied with greyish brown hair asymmetrically parted on her right side and brown eyes, sometimes depicted with a hint of mauve red.

She wore a black business suit with a black turtleneck. Her blazer's cuffs and the lower part have clamshell-like designs.

Accessory-wise, she wore a necklace of a section sign which references her judicial occupation, earrings, and a few dark hair clips can be seen above her right ear. She had violet fingernails and wore black or dark grey high heels.

The woman dropped the gun she was holding as she grasped her head. The one next to her, her younger sister saw this before turning pale." What's wrong sis? Sae, snap out of it!"

"Shut up Makoto!" The woman Sae snarled out her own skin turned pale before a dark aura grew around her." You're always acting like you know better little sister, when you know _nothing_ about how things really are! You don't have to do a single thing, and you're provided with food, clothes, a home... I've had no time to think on such ridiculous thoughts.

Would Dad have been happy with them? I don't care. He died upholding some lofty sense of righteousness, leaving all his responsibilities on us. Isn't it about time you grew up and acknowledged our situation!? Right now, you're useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life! I'm sick of it all, I repressed it all to be" nice" but I'll get my justice once and for all!"

The woman Sae screamed with rage as the aura consumed her and she transformed into a human-sized but tall knight in black spiked plate armor, a helmet resembling a horned demon, several large-caliber guns (such as a rocket launcher) mounted on her right hand and wielding a large red sword in her left.

The transformed Sae swiftly fired at her sister, and her friends Ann and Ryuji had to tackle her out of the line of fire to avoid being blown up. Before she could figure out who to help she saw more fighting and grasped her rapier tightly." Damn it, so many are losing themselves to there inner darkness now? The timing is to poor to be just a stroke of bad luck."

Before she could go on Satsuki chuckled darkly." Maybe, but maybe its just fate? Maybe…with everything on the line many are having second choices about their life choices? There is nothing that stings more then regret. That's why I made a life of absolute conviction without regret. You all can drown in your weakness, but I have aspirations to realize.

Nice attempt but I still have a schedule to stick to, so this unplanned appointment is over! If you still want to try and stop me your welcomed to try, after you get through your own unstable comrades and my elite servants! The strongest will is about to be realized, and I assure you it will be me!"

Ryūko saw Satsuki flick her hair back and casually head back to the Academy before she snarled with rage." Damn it all, I'm not someone you can just walk away with you smug b, GUH!"

The scissor welding woman attempted to dash at her primary target, only for Mako to show she was serious about getting in her friend's way by having a gold chain burst out of her outfit to warp around Ryūko's arms.

Seeing the taller woman glare at her just made Mako glare back."I _can't_ go back to being poor! We at last got respect and we won't give it up for anything! I won't back down, I'll secure my family's future even if I have to take you down to do it Ryūko!"

As Ryūko screamed in outrage Satsuki smirked at her anger and made a dramatic hand gesture."Observe well in your final moments Matoi! This is human nature in its _purest_ form! Prosperity will lead to greed! And greed will lead to the mass's inevitable downfall!

Once they have a taste of pleasure, of _true_ power, their enslaved by them forever! Resist as they may, even the foreigners are slaves to this academy I created! For in the end they are all pigs in human clothing!

Soon, this world, and all other worlds will don the clothing that expresses their true nature! Be it Persona's, Life Fibers, Appetite Demons from the Gourmet World Frontier, or any other shape of the soul, all souls of pigs will be subdued! If the thrashing disciplines you, you just might make it into the next world Ryūko."

Everyone saw a flash of light shine out from the top of Honnōji Academy before a extremely long carpet rolled all the way down.

Lacus was close enough to have heard most of the scantly clad president's previous speech, and as she saw Satsuki casually walk up the carpet steps she sighed." _Great…she really does remind me of Cyril back in high school, though she would rather be dead then caught wearing an outfit that skimpy. Well, at least at school during" official business." Well, theses outfits this Satsuki is so found of seem to be a pain but I got them figured out by now. She has her skills, but she seems far weaker then Midora. Should be able to, oh_?"

Lacus saw a missile heading her way and casually backhanded it into the sky before she saw the attack came from the transformed Sae.

Her and some of the others were all coming her way before she looked firm." Even if theses people are all puppets of the Beyonder, I guess most of them use to be real people, with real trauma.

I always knew I was not the only one with inner demons, the first time in a while I saw other girls have there's be out in the open. Well, since I spent so much time battle inner demons, and inner dragons, I know how to help. Even if they can turn on me any second, subduing all the out of control souls will calm things down one way or another."

Lacus noticed Hiryuumon was about to Digivolve before she smirked." Don't go all out yet, I think I got a way to clear this fast. First…you all got to settle down!"

The female Enji saw Sae charging at her with her sword drawn before she backflipped to evade the strike and jumped back up to grasp her larger opponent's sword arm with her legs. The brown-haired woman showed off her power by grappling Sae's arm tight enough to throw her to the ground. As one hostile fell Lacus saw the transformed Yukiko dive to her and fire a barrage of fire balls.

The warrior of light had her energy ribbon form before she swerved out of one fire ball's path and latched her ribbon on to the transformed woman's neck.

She swiftly lifted herself into the air and as she saw she was above everyone a holy aura formed around her once more."I know its better when you overpower your inner demons by yourself, but since I have a lot of things to do today, I'll give you all a boost. _Divine, Healing, Escalation_!"

An sphere of divine energy formed right over Lacus's heart, before it shot out multiple rays that went out in all directions.

Another one of the those who went berserk, one of the members of Fortuna Entertainment, a man with dark navy hair that was halfway of his back, and clad in a sliver armor outfit with varies of gold, dark green, and red wrap around his entire body, and a silver helm to cover part of his face charged at Lacus with his red blade only for the holy light to hit him right in the heart.

The man screamed in pain before the dark aura around him wavered, and the man screamed out,"Damn you interloper! My name peasant, is Yashiro Tsurugi…and I am an artist of the _highest_ order! I won't be bound by peasants any more, you commoners WILL bow to me! I will, AH!"

The amount of holy energy Lacus released intensified, before the dark aura then shattered. Kiria saw her long-time comrade fall to his knees before eying Lacus carefully." She was able to purge Yashiro of the berserk Mirage Shadow so easily? Who is she?"

saw Sae, Ulala, and Yukiko all get hit by the holy magic and revert to normal before she saw Lacus flying somberly above her and eyed her carefully."Not sure, but if her aims match our own, then for the moment she's our new best friend. We lost some time, but we have to make up for lost time! Ryūko, focus!"

Mako had managed to evade the holy beam fired in her direction because Ryūko had knocked her back. Her taller friend had found her attacks blocked by a baseball bat that Mako was surprisingly proficient in wielding.

The brown-haired woman glared at her friend before spitting out,"No matter how strong you are or how badly you want to win Ryūko, despite what you want I'm not just rolling over for you!"

"I never asked you to do that! I just don't want you to do something stupid like throwing away everything for something so fake!"

"Maybe you don't care about respect, but its important to my family, and its important to _me_!

"Hey wait that's not what I, ow!"

Mako suddenly threw a golden wrench out of her coat to hit Ryūko in the head before she jumped up and pointed her bat right at the taller female." I never wanted to be one of the uppity girls, but I can't let down my family, I can't!"

Ryūko saw her friend use the power of her Goku uniform to have her bat transform into a missile. Just as Ryūko wondered how she did that she realized the missile was all to real as it shot right for her. The woman with the life-fiber powered outfit tried to slice the projectile with her scissor blade, only for it to explode in her face.

The power of Senketsu was enough for her to endure the attack without taking a mortal blow, but the blast still knocked her hard into the nearest building's wall. As she landed with a solid crack Mako saw her cough up blood before she winced."Stop it Ryūko, I don't want to kill you! Just give up, and go avenge your father after this is over!"

"Don't yah get it Mako?"

Her friend spat out bitterly as she staggered back up."There won't be _anything_ left after Satsuki and her pals finish her freaky plan! Besides, I wanted long enough as it is to avenge my old man, I am through waiting! If being rich and famous is something you want that badly then your going to have to kill me to get it Mako! So, if that's how its going to be then let's settle this!"

Mako moved forward before she gulped at seeing how serious her friend's look was. She then grasped her head in pain." No…I don't want it that badly! I…I can't kill you Ryūko, no matter what. I, AH!"

The Joker demon attached to the Life-Fiber composed outfit suddenly had its eyes grow red before hissing out,"Your wrong, you do want it, your just to ashamed to admit it. Give in to the darkness, kill your friend to gain what you truly desire! Your shadow self will consume the lies!"

The Joker shadow formed a blast of energy in its hand, but as it stopped moving Lacus struck it with one of her Divine Healing Escalation rays causing the Joker to scream in pain. Ryūko saw Mako scream before her friend looked at her and widened her arms."Do it, destroy the Life-Fiber!"

"Heh…got it. Life-Fiber lost!"

Ryūko had her blade transform again before she slashed at the life fibers directly, absorbing all of the clothing on her target's body. As Mako fell down naked but content Ryūko glanced around to see Lacus had restored everyone that had lost control.

She saw the Enji looking at her before raising an eyebrow." I'll admit that's a handy trick lady. Still, just who the hell are you?"

Lacus paused before she glanced at the academy in the distance and smirked."Oh…I guess what's important at the moment is that I'm someone who's not really fond of stuck up girls ruining people's lives and want to do something about it."

Ryūko saw Lacus looked serious before she smirked."Heh…if your serious then that sounds good to me."

Mitsuru saw Sae and the rest of her comrades getting back up before she looked at Lacus and the rest of the Enji and smiled."Yes…despite what the difference in our backgrounds might be, for the moment its good enough that we share the same enemy. Everyone, this was not the ideal out come but its still not over! We can break through the shield in time and then we can win!"

Just as everyone was about to move out a new female voice cut in with a shrill." Hahaha, you think your going to win eh? Hilarious, but time you learn the only thing your all going to become is food!"

Suddenly a pink energy blast shot out and hit Yukiko straight in the chest. Lacus became alarmed at not being aware of the new energy as the woman screamed, and suddenly turned into a normal sized cupcake with frosting the color of the woman's clothing.

The owner of the new beam, the same woman that was talking to Midora and Joie previously casually walked up the stage before Lacus braced herself." _That woman, I did not sense her energy at all. Is she one of the Beyonder's direct agents? Damn it, knew they were not going to make this easy."_

Trunks was one of the many wary of the new arrival, and as he observed him casually walk up to the group he looked at her lab coat, and felt a surge of dread flash by as he saw a logo on it that said "Red Ribbon". Remembering all to well where he saw that symbol before, the half Saiyan quickly took out his sword."The hell is this? That's the logo of the Red Ribbon army, and if I can't sense your energy you must be an android just like 17 and 18! You, are you one of the ones Doctor Gero created before 16?"

The woman quickly eyed the purple haired man and giggled."Oh my, is that, Trunks? Did not think I would be seeing you here but this is perfect! Eating you will be the cherry on top! But your wrong, I'm not some of those lame outdated pieces of junk, I'm Android 21!"

"Wait what seriously? Impossible, aside from Cell the last Gero made was himself!"

"Tsc…maybe, but his computer produced me far after that geezer bit it!"

"Is this some sort of joke? You were created in some back up computer like Android's 13 through 15? Damn it, I guess he _was_ resourceful enough to create another 17 in hell.

Still, if Gero built this 21, she never attacked so she must have been a failure in history and must have awakened here as an anomaly! Damn it, androids are always threatening the future, I won't let you endanger everything!"

"How dare you look down on me you brat! For your information, I'm stronger then Cell! Ugh…I really want to shut you up but I only came here to see the menu, I'm too hungry to fight! I mean, you all look like your going to make a killer meal! Ugh, the plan was to not go all out just yet but eh, an appetizer can't hurt."

Android 21 casually stomped the ground and kicked up the transformed cupcake in her direction. Yukiko 's friends, the sliver haired male with a sword welding Persona, Yu Narukami, and a female with light brown bowl-shaped hair and brown eyes wearing a modified Yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several decorative pins (including a smiley face) with the name of Chie Satonaka saw their friend be caught by the android woman before Chie yelled out."What, what the hell do you intend to do to her? Why did you turn her into a cupcake?"

"Why? Well its easier to kill food I guess. No seriously its because you taste way better this way! All these Persona's looked like tasty toppings, but lets see how it the center !"

Android 21 saw people coming for her in all directions and casually fired a barrage of energy blasts from her fingers to keep them back as she devoured Yukiko whole. The brown haired woman was so content with her meal that she moaned."Mmm…MMMM! Not bad, not bad at all. So fresh and favorable! Not the best but I'll give it a solid sixty!"

Ryūko saw how elated the woman looked before she sneered and pointed her scissors at her." I don't know what kind of messed up Kamui you have lady, but its going to be ripped up really damn fast!"

"Oh silly girl I'm not part of your crazy school, just tagging along to get in on the fun! Back down, I think your one of the people I could not cut loose on but I can rough you up nasty if you don't back down."

"I was going to say that to you freak! This insanity, I'm ripping this up all right now!"

Ryūko prepared to charge at the cannibalistic woman, till suddenly she saw a shinai - a wooden katana head right for her. She quickly slashed it in half, and saw it came from man teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a Three-star Goku Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar.

It had a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat was open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He also wore matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front.

The man saw Ryūko glare at her before he just grinned. "Sorry exchange student, but you and your pals have caused Lady Satsuki enough trouble! That's why as she plans to give the ultimate school project, her student council's Elite Four will take down those that defy her!

You cleaved through the rookies easily enough but its time you face a true elite! Even your fancy scissor can't stop the blade of me the master swordsmen, Uzu Sanageyama! Let's get right into it, Three Star Uniform, _Blade Regalia!"_

Ryūko and those in her area saw the stars on the man's outfit glow before a light shined around him, and he emerged completely covered in a green Samurai like armor. His target just sneered before howling out."I had it with all of you elitist pricks! I'll cut you down one by one till I get to Satsuki!"

The wild woman tried to slash through her target, only for her to only hit a after image. As she realized he moved behind her he raised his gauntlet, and had a Kendo stick shoot out suddenly to smash into her back. As she went flying Uzu threw out a boastful,"Its useless, I can see all your moves!"

Ryūko just got back on her feet and narrowed her eyes." Think your hot stuff eh? Senketsu! I'm going full speed!"

The woman in blue suddenly darted around at such speed that she left after-images all over Uzu. The man in the Blade Regalia uniform saw the many speed images of his target and just sneered." No matter how quickly you move, you can't escape _my_ blade! Behold! _Secret weapon: Higi Tengantsu_!"

Many eyes popped up all over the armor and glanced in various directions before he suddenly had images form all over the area. In less than a moment all of the after images were shattered before Ryūko was smashed into the ground.

Her target jumped into the air before throwing out a smug,"With my Regalia's eyes, I can see _any_ move my opponent can make!"

"Say what?"

"For every motion a human makes, there is a preparatory motion. Its useless! _Shinsoku-Senbonzuki_!"

Uzu had extra kendo sticks pop out of his armor before they were attached to his fingers. The extra armaments all spun around rapidly before unleashing an even more brutal onslaught. Ryūko tried to block for a bit before she was overwhelmed.

As she was barraged with strikes her attacker howled out,"Its useless I've read all your blocking noises now! Even though your Scissor Blade can slice a Goku uniform to pieces its worthless if it can't hit its target! Time you pay for thinking you _were_ a true warrior!"

"Oh so I'm not? Sexist bastard, I'll show you! Now Senketsu!"

Ryūko swerved to the right and had the upper part of her uniform get sliced off. At her command it turned into paper slips that floated into Uzu's eyes. The moment his vision was cut off the man's attack stopped as he staggered back."I can't see! Damn it, this is cheating!"

"This is not one of your duels in Kendo club jackass! Now, Finishing Move: _Sen-I-Soshitsu_!"

The woman with black and red hair slashed at Uzu before he could regain his vision, and shattered the Blade Regalia. As the member of the Elite four fell to the ground completely naked Android 21 saw this and rolled her eyes."Man you men are all bark and no bite! Guess I'll have to show these idiots what a superior life form looks like. Welp, time for a, oh?"

In a flash Trunks was above her, with his sword aiming for her head. The android woman quickly blocked the strike with her hands, but Trunks swung so hard that the ground around her was ripped up. Trunks saw his target's smirk and flashed a look of pure hate back." You android are _far_ less superior then you think! And I'm not going to let anyone else suffer to your kind!"

"Racist much boy? You want everyone to bow to the might of you fight loving Saiyans eh? Well, Cell lost but I got a few upgrades over him! I can't wait, I'm hungry now, I'll make the full course now!"

Lacus, Hiryuumon and others were heading for the android when suddenly a blue barrier appeared in front of the two fighters both looked confused till a new male voice cut in with." Miss 21…I can understand your hunger but Miss Satsuki would greatly appreciate if the plan was not derailed any longer."

Lacus, Ryūko and the others saw that the voice, along with the blue energy barrier was coming from a man that had the same kind of outfit as Uzu that had a tealish hair color to his neat hair. He had a collar-neck suit and wore unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue.

Uzu saw the man type something on a computer while walking up before he coughed." Damn it Inumuta, why are you butting into my business now?"

"Why? Are you really that dumb?" The fellow member of the elite four retorted with a heavy dose of sarcasm."I'm saving our assets because even in defeat you can still be useful later. Anyway, there are to many unknown factors, we should regroup."

Android 21 eyed the tech savvy man carefully before raising an eyebrow."Ah come on, the only way to get data, is to get a taste for it!"

"Of course we can't just let the enemy do as they will, but leave it to the brutes in are alliance yes? The Gourmet Corps just deployed to take care of their part of the operation in the Continent of Beginnings and Mementos sectors. They are not to far out yet if there are problems to be addressed here."

Coco, along with the rest of his group had been keeping their faces covered, but after hearing this the man with the Appetite Demon cringed."Great, Midora might be coming here?"

Lacus sighed as she braced herself."Great, did not think we would have to have a rematch so soon. If he's recovered and is on guard for me this could get ugly."

Mitsuru saw the Enji casually mutter this before she raised an eyebrow." You were able to fight Midora, that demon of a man with the unnaturally large tongue? Every last one of my forces put together could not even scratch him and it was only because of the arrival of the IGO president that we were able to live."

"Heh…indeed." Ichiryu threw out as he walked over." Thankfully Midora can have a one-track mind at times. Its no bluff though Mitsuru, this gal has some moves alright."

"Ah good your still alive Ichiryu. Good we heard worrisome rumors."

"Thankfully those rumors have not come true yet girl. Theses guys are legit."

Lacus saw Inumuta typing on his personal computer and winced." That being said, we just hardly fended him off last time and now we seem to be in their" turf". Unless we have to finish this now is there a way we can withdraw from them? This entire city seems to be under their command."

"Mostly true miss but I did ensure we had an escape path open in case things went sour. Looks like its time to implement that plan. Teddy, Yosuke, time to get the TV open. Everyone, on my mark head to the center TV over in that Junes store!"

"TV?" Ichiryu blurted out." Kirijo you hit your head or something?"

"Trust me it's something we uncovered and one of the few things are enemies are not aware of. Though, we must keep them blind or otherwise distracted so we can retain the element of surprise for later."

"Don't worry," Lacus added assuredly." We got that covered, just say when. As it stands, we could win this battle but with all that's at stake I rather win the war."

Inumata saw Lacus take to the air again, and also saw Trunks turn Super Saiyan once more to try and break through his barrier. As the member of the elite four saw the energy wall he threw up rapidly crack he readjusted his sunglasses before his mouth guard opened up."I must say, these new additions to Battle-World are even more intriguing than those Gourmet Hunters. Still, as much as I yearn for there data, its clear if we are careless it will be a fatal error."

Before Android 21 could respond a younger female voice giggled." Oh, come on no one can stop us! These losers should prepare to be pummeled cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly!"

Inumata saw a petite woman with pink hair and an angular face with the same uniform as aside from a skull-marked hat jump down from the right before he rolled his eyes." Lady Satsuki is only calm and in control because she makes sure the situation is under control Nonon Jakuzure! Going off of her and her mother's instructions can unravel the entire equation!"

"Oh please show some spine Inumata!" Nonon retorted dryly as she glanced at Lacus." Look at this broad in her over kill fancy bodysuit! She has "pretentious blowhard" all over her face!"

Lacus just smirked as her energy surged." Think my outfits tacky eh? Based on what I seen goes as the norm for a dress code here that seems like the pot calling the kettle black to me. Besides, anyone ever tell you it's not nice to judge a book by its cover?"

"Oh, screw you bimbo, I hate false nice girls like you that put up an act! Everyone knows its just to lure in boys and win over higher ups! Lady Satsuki does not need false masks, her absolute will beat down all!"

"Oh, so you think you know what a false face is eh?" Lacus answered calmly as her eye twitched a little." Well, guess we will see what's fake soon enough."

Nonon was going to spit back before Kirby, who had mostly been eating food left by those who were listing to the previous songs thought Nonon's hair was cotton candy at first but stuck around to hear her speak when she was done. When she was the pink wonder just rubbed his head."Wow lady, you must be really strong if you think you guys have enough stuff to beat us!"

The female member of the Elite four eyed Kirby curiously before she snorted."That Kirijo brought _another_ walking mascot like that creepy bear and the cat? Look at you, you don't even have any uniform and you think you can talk to me? That's some _serious_ dumb!"

"Oh, so your powers are really strong then?"

"Well, duh!"

"Cool that will be fun!"

"No you idiot it's because I'm going to use those powers to, huh? AHH!"

The pink haired woman realized all to late what Kirby could do before he exhaled and swallowed her whole. Inumata, and even Android 21 were shocked as Kirby chewed for a bit before spitting out a Star that transformed back into Nonon as the same bandleader hat appeared on his head. As a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD appeared on his back Kirby just smiled."Oh hey this feels like my Mic power up, only _bigger_!"

Hiryuumon cringed as he saw Kirby take a deep breath."Oh man, Kirby's going to sing again? Wait I don't have my ear plugs on!"

"It's ok." Lacus answered shrewdly."This should work in our favor. Trunks, care to help out with the escape?"

The half Saiyan saw Lacus quickly fly over to Kirby before he nodded and flew higher himself."Got it Miss Raystar. Your going to be scrap soon enough 21. _Solar Flare x100_!"

Trunks quickly unleashed the blinding move he learned from Goku to unleash a flare of light powerful enough to blind his targets, and this advanced variation made them be unable to sense their movements either.

At the same time Lacus cast a special barrier to shield her ally's eyes from the light and grasped Kirby right before he yelled, with enough force to deafen everything around him, and outright blow some of the people, and most of the remains of the music stage away.

Lacus also used a spell to protect her ally's ears, and as Mitsuru saw the Enji fly over to the Junes TV before she smirked."Impressive, let's not make it all for naught! Everyone, move now! If all goes well we will meet Master Jiro at Cafe Leblanc!"

Lacus and her group, along with Ryūko dragging Mako along all went for the large TV in front of the Junes store and as they reached it the object glowed white. Lacus saw the screen start to ripple before she nodded at her friends, had an energy barrier form around her body for good measure and fly through it with Kirby in tow.

Hiryuumon, Terra, and the rest of their group quickly followed her and everyone went through it just as Android 21 and the others regained their vision.

The sweat loving android realized everyone was gone and just moaned." Still think I should not have gone all out? Ugh…that's a pain. That pink puff ball's hardcore though, swallowing his food whole. Your boss better not be all talk or I'll eat her next!"

"I assure you…she is as competent as they get. And that's because she acts rationally, not on impulse. That's why we must think things carefully to avoid further, mishaps like my comrades."

Inumata glanced first at Uzu, who was still naked and moaning in pain, then to Nonon, who while still alive, after being swallowed by Kirby was curled up in a fetal position." It was…so GROSS!"

The still standing member of the Elite Four face palmed before resuming his duties. As he and his still standing comrades wondered what ploy their targets used to escape, at the moments those who bet on the ploy were relived to find it was legit, if a bit unorthodox.

After a few moments not to far off from how she felt when she entered the Beyonder's dimension, Lacus found herself landing on solid footing. Despite all the surprises she encountered in one day the Enji was shocked yet again to see her and her comrades had landed in a room that looked like a television studio, with large floodlights spread all over the place across a vast yellow sky.

Lacus saw Trunks, Hiryuumon, Yuna, and all her other comrades had landed with her before she giggled."As escape paths go, I did not think a TV studio would be the most, I don't know, ideal secret base."

Mitsuru smirked back as she flicked some hair back."Not in itself no, but it is what it is. This is not a room, more like, a separate dimension. We are not sure precisely what it is, but my comrades call it the" Midnight Channel" the world of human consciousness.

This Midnight Channel allows us to warp across different parts of this city of Xibalba without being detected. It's not compete but my research has concluded that it allows us to enter at any point in the Amala Network, the control flow grid that harnesses the flow of energy, of Magatsuhi in this bizarre Vortex World.

By harnessing the power of the Network, an individual can be transported nearly-instantly from one Network Terminal to another by jumping along the lines of Magatsuhi distribution going through this Midnight Channel that is linked to the network.

Only those who formed a link to this dimension can open a portal, and my comrades such as my comrades here like Yu Narukami, Naoto Shirogane and others are the ones that formed this link before Battleworld started. Its giving us an edge, and with how few we have had we have done whatever we could to hold on to it."

Lacus saw the red-haired woman's weary comrades and shrugged."Well, that's, cool? Long as you guys are the only ones that can open it."

Before anyone can answer a high-pitched voice said,"Don't worry babe, only one guy can open the door to this place and I don't let jerks in!"

Everyone turned around to see a stuffed animal walked up. This one looked like an anthropomorphic bear with blue fur that wore red and white jumpsuit-like clothing. The bear saw Lacus and all the other woman and formed a wide grin."Oh man, if you guys just told me all the new hot babes you rounded up I would have "Beared" all over you!"

Lacus raised an eyebrow at the remark, and Velvet just snarled before she had her demonic claw burst out."Damn it, last thing I need added to this day is some pervert bear freak! Whatever, I'll devour any demon soul, no matter _how_ puny!"

As the teddy bear cringed the woman Chie ran in front of him."Wait hold it! Teddy's a prevent but he's a good guy, bear, shadow, thing. Please, he is the reason we could get into the Midnight Channel! Seriously though shut it Teddy we don't have time to waste! Every second counts, because every second we waste is a moment that's keeping me from avenging Yukiko from that whore!"

Teddy's face frozen in an instant, before he blurted out,"Oh come on Chie that's not funny! If you have to blow off steam even beating me up is more fun then that!"

"The living Teddy bear saw Chie just looked bitter, and so did the rest of his friends before he looked mortified." No, NO! Yukiko, I'll make whoever killed you pay!"

Lacus saw Teddy looked sorrowful before she leaned down to pat him on the head." I'm sorry I could not save your friend, but I'll do my best to avenge her."

"Wow…you really are an angel! Your."

Lacus saw Teddy was inching closer to her chest and swiftly kicked him over. Seeing him struggle to lift himself up caused her to roll her eyes."And just like that I lost my sympathy to you. Anyway…I am happy to help make sure those guys win but after all this we still are a tad confused about what's been going on here."

"Don't worry miss, we will fill you in, just follow us back to the base."

Lacus glanced up to see an anthropomorphic and biped cat with a large head and eyes jump on the Makoto woman's head.

Velvet rolled her eyes before spitting out,"How many oddball pets do you guys have?"

Hiryuumon glanced at the woman with the demon claw before he wagged his tail."Oh, you don't have cats like that on your world Miss Velvet?"

The black-haired woman glanced at the Digimon, then saw Kirby wave before she sighed."Well there are a few cat…ugh never mind. Just, someone tell me what's going on before I smash something!"

"Sounds good." The woman Makoto retorted." Just follow us please. Don't worry, Morgana has better mannerisms then Teddy."

The Enji saw the group end to another TV, and after Teddy was kicked back down they entered it. Lacus looked at the others and shrugged before they exited the Midnight Channel. When Lacus emerged, she saw herself now in what looked like a semi normal attic that looked like someone was living there. As she saw her friends emerge one by one in the rapidly crowded room she glanced again at Mitsuru." Is this the final spot or do we have to throw them off the trail so much we are going to be warping around all day."

"Don't worry, this should be secure for now. Ah good, mister Sojiro has the coffee ready."

The group slowly walked down the stairs and saw what seemed to be a normal part apartment part dinner below. As the Enji walked down the man behind the counter, a middle-aged man with slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, gray eyes, a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flares out that wore glasses casually finished pouring out some coffee before he saw everyone walk down and just groaned."So your back early kid? I been seeing the ruckus on the news, but you even managed to keep Ryuji and the rest in one piece."

A blond-haired youth with a but of a punk look to him just grinned before he patted the curly haired male next to him on the back and gave the older man an thumbs up."Don't worry boss, it was close but Queen, er…SUPER Queen made sure we got out alright. We…took some losses but theses new buddies we made did some hardcore moves!"

The man named Sojiro saw Lacus wave before he shrugged."I suppose that's alright. Though, if you were sloppy and brought trouble back to Cafe Leblanc I'll give you hell. Well, before theses bastards send me to hell."

A bespectacled girl with hip length bright orange hair, brown eyes with some faint purple tones in them, appearing mauve wearing large black circular glasses, and wearing big headphones, who was typing on a laptop suddenly swerved her head up and giggled."Don't worry old man, I checked the feed and those Honnouji Academy bozo's are in the dark, I made sure of it!

They may have some fancy tech stuff somehow but while it's a little advanced they got _nothing_ on Medjed! Just don't screw up on your end Baofu! I won't give you any slack just because you're not up to date old man!"

The young woman glanced behind to a man in the booth behind her tapping at computers of his own. This man in a yellow suit with goggles on his eyes and long hair to his hands merely flicked a coin. "Don't look down on a " Tap Buster" girl. Some of this stuff took a second overview but I always managed to get a grasp on how to manipulate communications after a while. Besides, the android seems to got our backs right?"

A woman with short blond hair and blue eyes with metallic armor glanced at the entrance before going over to the group."Don't worry Mitsuru, my scanners say the area is secure."

"Thank you for your diligence Aigis…we can relax for now."

Sunny let his hood down before he grinned." Good, then we can still pull the jump on Midora and his tacky allies!"

Before anyone could respond another old male voice cut in with a wry chuckle."Better hope you know where your jumping sonny, I mean Sunny, or you just might jump into the frying pan."

The Gourmet Hunters saw an old man with a pompadour hairstyle and a goatee in ragged and patched up clothing and cheap sandals before Ichiryu grinned." So you made it in time Jiro? Guess there is a first time for everything."

The president of ICO's old friend just sipped some coffee." I heard the party was starting so I arrived early. Good thing I did as its getting rather crazy. Also looks like its full of surprises. Just who are all of you guys? Sounds like you were having, all kinds of fun."

Ryūko noticed Jiro was looking at the now unconscious Mako before she made sure the blanket over her friend' s body was secure and gave Lacus a angry look." That's what I wanted to ask! I was just getting use to all this Gourmet World stuff and now even more wackjobs are showing up! Who the hell are you guys and what do you want?"

Lacus giggled anxiously before rubbing her head." Guess everyone else always seems like the weird one eh? Ah well, its only fair to give a proper introduction. So…short version is I'm Lacus Raystar and these are my friends and comrades. Most of them are part of the same order I'm from, the Enji Knights.

Short story is we save people from evil, and we ended up here seeing evil guys wanting to cause trouble so while we were confused on a few things it seemed clear who could not win.

We had a rough introduction to Midora and all the other Gourmet stuff but it seems this world's been merged with a few other, unique worlds to boot. I saw all these outfits transforming from Life-Fibers. Are, those Persona's some of you guys using part of that to? Are, you the mastermind behind all of this?"

Sojiro saw Lacus point to him, and the middle aged man just laughed. "Me? I wish lady, I'm just the owner of a coffee shop that happened to be giving rent to a friend of mine's kid over a favor.

Ugh…I figured taking in a kid like Ren Amamiya here who was on probation here would be a pain but never figured it would lead to something insane like this. Still…not his fault we ended up part of this crazy city, so backing his friends seemed better then letting those haughty jackasses have their way."

Mitsuru flicked back her hair before walking into the center of the room."If giving you a clear picture will help give context I'll try and give you as clear a picture as fast as I can Miss Raystar. Ryūko here and the rest from Honnouji Academy, but everyone with Persona's are from mine.

My family did not create Persona's, but we, well, my father, Takeharu Kirijo, along with his inner circle did the most intensive research on the matter. More on that later but, a Persona a manifestation of a person's personality, of their soul.

It can be seen as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship. It's the evolved form of a shadow. Not the " normal" shadow, but the malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts,

Shadows are the lower parts of the psyche everyone has...Suppressed human thoughts given physical form.

When people are unable to face their darker selves, they break loose, free from all control. But sometimes, humans with special awareness can tame their Shadows... Those are Persona-users.

While one's Shadow is one's emotions run rampant a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained.

If an individual takes up a resolution in their heart, the Persona will undergo a metamorphosis into a stronger form."

Sarah glanced at some of the Persona users around her before raising a eyebrow."So like, does everyone in your world just have another self that pops out? Could, make for some fun party games I guess."

"Not quite."

The red haired woman answered tensely." Persona's only appear to a very select few, even less then hundred all over the world, my world at least. For a long time I figured only less then a dozen people on the planet could use Persona's and only till recently did we find each other. For myself, me and those that would be my teammates awakened our Persona's on Tatsumi Port Island in the Iwatodai Dormitory of _Gekkoukan High School_.

We were all the members of Special Extracurricular Execution Squad or "SEES", a club that disguised itself as a completely normal after school club where nothing of supernatural significance happens, but was really a club that hunted shadows and find why people were being victims of Apathy Syndrome, a mysterious condition that puts them into a vegetative trance-like state in which they lose the will to live.

This was caused by Tartarus, a demonic tour that would appear at midnight ,the time we quickly called " _The Dark Hour_ ".

At first we sought out to defeat the " Greater Shadows" because we thought they were the root of Tartarus but we found out that there were humans involved as well, the group obsessed with death, _Strega_. A lot happened but in time I had to reveal the truth to my comrades. And that would be that I hid the full story because of my own guilt.

Ten years before I started the Full Moon Operations, the Kirijo Group, a research company founded by my grandfather, began amassing and containing Shadows. They studied and performed experiments on them, in order to harness their power. However, the experiments went awry, allowing the Shadows to escape and assemble into twelve larger creatures. Each is affiliated with one of the twelve Major Arcana and I thought that if we defeated all twelve of the greater Shadows, then Tartarus and the Dark Hour would disappear forever.

However I found out that while I had mislead my comrades, I was mislead myself. The leader of SEES, Shuji Ikutsuki, had deceived me and everyone. Rather then causing the end of the Dark Hour, the reality was that it freed parts of a being called Nyx. Nyx… was the personification of death itself. Nyx was said to be brought about by the ritual called the Fall.

When the Kirijo Group was experimenting on the Shadows, my grandfather, along with several scientists, knew about the Fall, and willingly embraced it. They eventually succeeded in amassing a large amount of Shadows within the experimental facility and rejuvenated Nyx.

But, the father of my friend Yukari, Eiichiro Takeba, rebelled against this, and destroyed the facilities — causing Death to be forcibly split into thirteen separate Shadows, the Greater Shadows.

Shuji was using us to reform Nyx, and we almost died to his treachery, but we survived at the price of our dear comrade's life, Minato Arisato. This ruined Shuji's ritual, but he escaped.

To honor all the lives lost from my former leader's treachery I reformed SEES into the Shadow Operatives to hunt down not just Shuji, but those like him who were abusing the power of the Persona's and Shadows for their own corrupt ambitions.

Our ranks grew, from the rural town of Inaba we found those like Yu, Chie, and the others who were investigating murders that were linked to the" Midnight Channel" and in time found they were being caused by the serial killer who poised as a detective, Tohru Adachi, before we made contact.

We also made contact with other groups, like the group who awakened their Persona's in Seven Sisters High School in Sumaru city. Those like Maya, Tatsuya and Katsuya Suou and the rest in their group were dealing with those using Shadows for their own gain as well.

What started as seeing their school principle be killed by one of those " Joker" demons lead to fighting a group called" The New World Order" lead by a fanatic called Tatsuzou Sudou, who wanted to harvest the shadows to" create a world without "original sin "

We also encountered and united with Maiko Shimazaki and her " Mirage Maters" Who under the guise of president of the production company Fortuna Entertainment unlocked a unique type of Persona's that their group that merged with their bodies as they entered a unique dimension like the " Midnight Channel" , the Idolasphere to hunt the Mirages harassing humans and in time their master, the rough actor Yatsufusa Hatanaka who was merged with the Mirage Gharnefall to try and gather enough "Performa" energy to form the Cosmic Egg, and begin the Opera of Shadows to awaken the Shadow Dragon _Medeus._

On top of this very place is home to the group we met that called themselves the Phantom Thieves of Hearts . Yes, their leader formed this group to in order to target the "corrupt adults" and steal their "corrupt hearts" and change the world in order to rebel and fight against the complex, sophisticated and well-ingrained system of slavery they are trapped in. They were willing to perform illegal activities if it means reaching their own freedom and liberation. Yes, Ren here saw a woman assaulted but when she help the man that was assaulting her turned out to be a corrupt politician, Masayoshi Shido.

Ren was labeled a criminal and was sent to Shujin Academy, and in time he met others that could unleash Persona's after meeting are feline friend Morgana here, and stumbling into the _Metaverse_ , a place where human's distorted desires took shape.

He rallied more to his cause and made the Phantom Thieves notorious as he found out that Shido was part of the conspiracy and was linked with Sudou and Shuji, and that's how we met each other.

We all banded together to stop those who wanted to abuse the various shadow worlds for there personal profit, but before we could make our move we found ourselves in this ominous Battle-World. Surprisingly not to much changed, we were lucky that most of are homes were combined in to Xibalba, this massive floating city.

The stakes were even higher though, are enemies have not seemed to be phased and instantly made new alliances of their own, both the savage members of the Gourmet Corps with their insane strength, and those with the" Unique" powers from the Revocs Corporation, where are enemies seemed to currently have made their headquarters. We been standing our ground, using our schools,Gekkoukah High School, Yasogami High School, Shujin Academy,St. Hermelin High School and Seven Sisters High School and as our bases. Despite our unity, sadly the fact remains that our enemy currently has the advantage in resources. "

Lacus saw Mitsuru take a deep breath as she paused from her explanation before she observed Ryūko glower and smirked."I guess, this is where your story links up with the others miss? Is your outfit one of these unique Persona's as well?"

"Far as I know not really lady." The younger woman spat out." I don't like jackasses having their way but honestly there is only one thing on my mind, avenging my dad! My mom died when I was young and my dad was a cook that was in love with his work.

But, he still loved me, even if he sucked at showing it. That's why when I returned home one day only to find him bleeding to death with a red Scissor Blade plunged into his chest! "

Lacus and many of the others gasped before Ryūko looked bitterly at the blade in her hand." The person who killed him was still there, I could not see their face but in the shadows I could see it was a gal, a gal with the other half of this blade! I was able to find enough clues to figure out that the killer was hiding out in Honnō City.

And everyone knows that the queen bitch of that city was that pompous Satsuki Kiryūin! I only really cared about avenging my dad, though when I wound up in this so called Battle World and stumbled into people that could pull their weight in a fight it helped having someone other than Senketsu to rely on."

"Oh, is this Senketsu your comrade in arms or something?" Trunks asked curiously. Ryūko chuckled before everyone saw her outfit twitch." You could say that dude but it's more like it's the comrade on my arms cause Senketsu is on me right now, its my outfit! Well, officially it's a sentient sailor uniform, a Kamui.

Heh, but not one of those shabby ones worn in that cult of a school but a legit one created by my old man. Isshin Matoi. He speaks and everything, though I think I'm the only one that can hear him because he is bound to my DNA."

Milla looked at the moving outfit carefully before looking troubled."So all of those outfits were living things? That means, you been mass murdering the clothing race? Would that be called, fibercide?"

"Damn it far as I know Senketsu is the only one that's a live man! The rest are just a sack of Life-Fibers that causes all of Satsuki's posse to get funky powers."

Mitsuru eyed Senketsu carefully before flicking her hair back." Even the Mirage Masters don't have quite this kind of relationship with there Persona's. I wonder if this Ishinn put a Plumes of Dusk, the thing that powers my motorcycle, the Evoker guns, and the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapons like Aigis? Well, we don't have time to waste on non-essential theorizing at the moment. Still, now that you know the gist of the story do you understand the situation?"

"Not at all lady!" Hiryuumon moaned as he grasped his head." This is not fair Lacus I had more things to memorize then all the stuff you been giving me in your history classes in the past year! This is to much information, I'm going to be to busy trying to remember all of this to remember how to fight!"

Lacus giggled as she petted the Digimon to sooth him." You did good sweetie, I'll leave it in a memo for you when its done. It is a lot but we have to know all the factors to not get tripped up by the enemy. Miss Ryūko, just what does that Satsuki and her mother plan to do? From what we seen it seems like a fanatical school contest but I doubt they would be here in the first place if that's all they have planned."

"Hell if I know." Ryūko snapped back." I have not even seen her mother really, but I'm sure the plan is something snobby. Still, all she's done is pick on the weak. Her new" Gourmet" buddies seem to be doing some nasty stuff but I have not seen it. Its not that I don't want to shut them up its just, I can't fly."

Jiro chuckled before sipping his coffee." Midora's always been hungry, but now that his Full Course is in his sights he really will stop at nothing."

Kirby just rubbed his head as he looked back at Jiro." That guy we fought before did seem really hungry! He almost seems like a guy who is more hungry then me, what kind of food is enough to be a Full Course?"

Jiro chuckled as he glanced at the Enji." Full Course to us are an "ultimate meal." It contains eight courses that he or she has selected as their favored dishes, for a Gourmet Hunter, its there ultimate purpose in life. Midora's Full Course Menu is unique in that it does not involve foods or drinks, but instead is comprised of a set of personal memories about his family, most prominently his adoptive mother Froese. The 'flavor' and 'savoriness' of these memories are what satisfy Midora's hunger and body because Frose's death had defined his life.

He thinks that unleashing the " Neo Gourmet Eclipse" will at last bring about all the ingredients he needs to cook existence into the dish he desires."

Trunks thought over the most recent batch of fighting before he raised a eyebrow." That tech savvy enemy said that the Gourmet Corps was going to places called Floralia and Mementos. Unless we are keen on just letting them get their doomsday plan ready guess we better stop them. Even if we have to fight that Midora again, at least this time we will be ready for them."

"Hey hold on!" Ryūko shouted angerly." I don't know just what those Kiryūins are doing but they are going to do it soon! They are making a big deal that the " festival," that's going to kick off soon, this, " Naturals Election P-1 Ultimax Climax".

During all of the pretensions babbling I did remember her saying that the winner would decide who would stand along side her to remake existence. Something about being given divine power or crap like that."

Mitsuru looked troubled as she looked at the woman clad in Life-Fibers." It's true that this Naturals Election P-1 Ultimax Climax might be the only place to pin down their plan. We tried but we can not break through the high security zones in either Honnouji Academy or Revocs Corporation'.

We even tried to get in through the other realms but there defenses are so secure they are blocked off from there as well. At the moment, are best bet is to enter this tournament, and get them to reveal there key."

"You really think they will let there enemies get the prize?"

Velvet through out tiredly." Not quite, but we have a plan for that. We have a insider in the Academy, a man posing as a teacher there, Aikuro Mikisugi. He, is a tad bizarre even among those I known, but his loyalty his true. He has enough influence to get one of you to be registered for the tournament.

Miss Raystar, despite what you've done unlike me or some of the others, Kiryūin won't remember your face yet. With your powers you stand the best chance of making progress in the Ultimax Climax."

Lacus could not help but giggled as she looked at her hands." I suppose its nice to not have everyone know who you are instantly for a change. Well, lets just hope Midora won't be able to find what he is looking for in time."

Ichiryu finished chugging his coffee before he cleared his throat." I don't doubt you and your pals can pull through miss, but frankly we don't have time to waste. Me and the Kings stick out like a sore thumb around theses parts anyway, are fashion style's clash to much. We will go after Midora, we know Gourmet World the best anyway."

Terra saw Coco and Sunny react with resolved nods before she raised a eyebrow." But, he will be just as brutal as before if you go after him on your own."

"Toriko should be waking up soon, and we will meet up with Zebra, the last of the Kings. We will be ready for his tricks time, together we can overcome him. We have to."

Trunks grasped his sword tightly before he looked at the President of ICO." You don't have to do it alone, seems like as risky as this is we should split up to tackle two things at once. At the very least I can keep the rest of you informed about how things unfold. Long as you guys are here we can get their faster with the Wave-Rider."

"I'll come to!" Hiryuumon chipped out."Stealth was never my best skill. While I want to protect Lacus I can do that if I help take out the bad guys in her way!"

Kirby grinned before he jumped on the Digimon's back." I'll go with you guys! At least this way I can have some more food on the way!"

Lacus looked around before she threw out a confident smile." Well, this is going to be risky but we all knew it was not going to be a picnic when we started this right guys?

Even if we don't know all the details, it's clear that on top of everything else at stake, this Kiryūin and her mother can't be allowed to tell the universe what to do."

As most around her nodded Velvet just chuckled bitterly."After all that's what you and your savior boyfriend are trying to do right?"

Lacus saw Ryūko, Mitsuru, Coco, and some of the other locals eye her curiously before the angelic Enji winced."Velvet, what are you talking about?"

"Oh your much nicer about it but come on lets be real Lacus, you and Auro are both trying to guide everyone to where they are "suppose" to be right? Try and frame it however you want, your trying to make the universe how you think it should be! I know you and Ben defeated Chaos Zannacross Necron, but just because you proved you're the strongest that still does not give you the right to tell everyone what to do!"

"Wait, hold on Velvet your misunderstanding things! We just want to find the best way to make a world where everyone can have the life they want!"

"Yah it sounds nice, but Arthur, no, Artorius Collbrande used all kinds of pretty words, but in the end he was just a mass murdered that betrayed me! He made me think he cared about me, and me made my brother Laphicet get so deluded that he let him sacrifice himself in that damn ritual till he became _Innominat_ , before he, all the others in the Abby, and all of those other Titan pricks working for that Kira Myers windbag all tried to purge my entire world of emotions and chain their free will for the "greater good".

I lost _everything_ because someone I trusted stringed me along, I went along with this because I don't want some pompous prick blowing up everything, but don't think I'll ever let that kind of thing happen again!"

Lacus saw a wild look in the black haired woman's eye before she took a deep breath." Velvet…trust me when I know how hurtful it is when someone you trust betrays you. Both me and Ben know how deep that scar goes, that's why we help each other. Velvet, we both were betrayed and that's why we were able to get along so that's why despite your misgivings I hope you can trust me.

Both Kira and Artorius took it upon themselves to conclude they were the word of god but me and Ben are acting on the truth path Cosmos has to reform humanity itself."

"I don't care how many of the higher ups are telling you your plan is great Lacus, if you had all the answers we would not be in this mess in the first place eh? I do think you're a good person Lacus, its just that you really know your plan will work, or is that just what you want to believe because Cosmos and all the other angel higher ups told you to believe?"

Lacus paused as she saw everyone was looking at her before she flicked some hair out of her eye and was about to say something before she coughed. Eleanor saw how intense her teammate looked before she glared at her." Knock it off Velvet! Miss Raystar vouched for you despite all the crimes you caused, have a little faith!"

Magilou coughed before adding a wry,"For the record I _totally_ am big on your plan Lacus so, don't write a bad report on me when this is done."

Milla cleared her throat before adding a stern,"Velvet, I understand having fears and doubts but this is not the time to dwell on them with all that's at stake, understand?"

Lacus saw Velvet look bitter before she cleared her throat."Its ok Milla, I want everyone to have faith in what we are fighting for. Velvet, I can't see the future, but I have faith that Ben's plan will work.

It's a plan made up by the wisest, brightest minds in the universe. If there was anything to have faith in, this would be it. That's why, I can't let anything get in the way of that, my own doubts most of all."

Velvet saw Lacus looked confident before she sighed."Guess you seem like you're not just blowing smoke. Ugh…sorry, guess all of this crazy stuff is getting on my nerves so lets just do this."

"I like the sound of that." Mitsuru threw out." But first, lets go over the finer details like contact points for are two teams."

Lacus looked around before she giggled anxiously."Um…is it alright if I use the ladies room first? Might as well get that stuff out of the way before we get on with this."

"Oh sure…it's in the back." Sojiro muttered." So…you tourists going to buy any coffee or what?"

"I'll pass." Velvet uttered." Not like you happen to have Mabo curry around in a place like this."

"Funny enough I _do_ miss. Don't assume I got to nothing just because I'm local. Cooking might not be my main job but, I make sure I'm good enough to keep the customers around."

"Well, guess your more then a cheap dinner eh? Fine, show me what you got."

Lacus saw her older allies planning things out with her newer ones, and after making sure Hiryuumon and Kirby were not eating anything they should have not she made her way to the bathroom.

When she was sure no one was looking she turned on the sink and lowered the zipper on her outfit to halfway through her chest before she wiped some sweat off her forehead." Hopefully, I can prove I'm more then just pretty words."

While she muttered that to herself she was surprised to hear Sarah respond with a casual,"For everyone's sake I hope so to Raystar."

Lacus repressed a shrike as she swerved around to see the pilot of the Wave-Rider casually leaning on the corner. The Enji saw the blond woman smirk before she gave a uneasy smile back." Are you ok? If you want to use the bathroom feel free."

"What's wrong Raystar? No offense but with all your super angel stuff figured a little thing like your bladder was within your control. Or are you that worn out already?"

"Well, you are right about that, and I admit I am a little tired, just trying to cool off without worrying everyone. I, must be really tired if I did not hear you coming."

"Hey had a few off years but my other job was part of the intelligent department girl."

"Well your clearly on top of it. What it Miss Lance, you doubt me as well?"

"Nah…I'm not questioning you and your boyfriend's plan. Honestly, I just want to know if your head's in the game. Feel free to tell me I'm wrong but the old spy observations have noticed that you seem a bit distracted."

"Well, the love of my life and a lot of my friends _are_ kind of fighting on enemy planets with no idea what they are dealing with."

"I get that, but I did not see fear but doubt. I can handle it girl so play it to me straight, you think we are going to lose or are you doubting your grand plan is not as absolute as you said it was?"

"Sarah…look, when you see someone show up and destroy the universe like its nothing its alright even for the herald of utopia to have a _few_ doubts right? I know what I have to do, I still worry at times if I'm really the right woman to do it though."

"Ah…so that's what it is eh? Be honest…your boyfriend putting the pressure on you? Don't worry, I understand no one lives up to their expectations, I can keep a secret."

Lacus cringed as she grasper her necklace tightly."I would appreciate if you don't jump to conclusions Sarah. Ben's been great, five years later and he still has not gotten bored. And, he really does all he can to make sure I'm not bored or mistreated in anyway. No…Ben's been as good as partner as you can get, I just worry I don't really deserve it.

I mean, we had chats with many of the Celestial ones like Ka-El, Dinna and all of her Themyscira friends and so many others but the fact is that people far wiser then me tried to reform humanity, and even my predecessor, Serenity failed. How can they really expect _me_ to pull it off? I try my best but even after all the angels did to me, I'm no Wonder Woman.

But, Ben thinks I am. He has faith in me, and my parents, and my friends and, the trillions of people on my blog. That's why, I have to at least try and live up to their expectations even if I have no idea how to pull it off but give it the best try I can.

All I know is that last time I tried to run away from the pressure, I let Brad take control of my life because it was easy. Because of that, a galactic civil war happened and millions died, including Allen, Ben's cousin Max and others that were important to me. I vowed that I would _never_ make that mistake as long as I lived, even if it meant keeping that vow till the end of time."

"Heh…well I'm no angel but I feel you girl, I feel yah about paying a heavy price for a moment or two of passion."

"Oh…you also had an abusive boyfriend Miss Lance? Sorry, I had no idea."

"Not quite." The woman with the title of White Canary threw out." I was just a smartass teen and had a affair with my older sister Laurel's boyfriend at the time, the playboy Oliver Queen.

I, sneaked on board his yacht but the weather was rougher then we thought and I was thrown overboard. Well, it's a long story but I had to harden myself fast to survive, and by chance was recruited by Nyssa al Ghul of the League of Assassins.

Guess I had a knack for it because I quickly grew to become a hard core assassin, even got my own title of Ta-er al-Sahfer. I admit I got really damned indoctrinated but, I woke up and smelled the punch when I realized that the League's cause was not so great when they started teaming up with Sithantos, the front for the Zannacross Empire.

Then, Nyssa's own father Ra's al Ghul had her killed because he and his boss, who I later found out was that snake Xehamaru called her defective just because we were lovers. She gave up her life to save mine, and I defected to become a double agent for the Lylat Kingdom. I paid for it though, another one of my former" Teammates" Damien Darhk killed my sister as revenge. So…yah I may not have the fate of reality on my shoulders, but I know about bad choices."

Lacus grew somber as she lowered her head."I'm so sorry, I did not know. Sorry, I did not mean to come off as melodramatic, that my problems, my feelings were more important then yours. I."

Sarah chuckled before she patted Lacus on the shoulder." Hey I'm a master spy so I can read intent well Lacus, and I know you were not trying to put me down. I'm not trying to diss you, I'm trying to cheer you up honestly. I could see from the start your putting a lot of pressure on you girl. Look, yah you messed up when you let that jackass have you wrapped around his finger for so long.

Still, if you think that means you can never act out again your doing it wrong girl. I mean yah…don't go let a sexist idiot tell you what to do but, don't think your not allowed to have fun girl. I'm no angel or anything but, just seems like putting off a idolized fake face is giving the wrong impression.

Just saying Lacus, don't be afraid to make mistakes or have fun, that's what makes you human. The fact that your worried your doing it wrong, that you don't have all the answers means your not like that prick Kira and others who were pompous enough to assume there plan was flawless and it was everyone else's fault if something went wrong.

That being said, don't become a snob, just don't be afraid to drop your" public face", cut lose and have some fun even if it jibes with some the wrong way. I mean hey you saved the universe, they can give you a little slack right? To me at least, better to show the real you over a appeasing lie right?"

Lacus could not help but giggle as she smiled." Thanks Sarah. I admit, my mom goes on and on about how even after all this time, woman are judged both by men and woman far more harshly then men. After all I seen I have to admit she was not just making stuff up. For so long now, again and again, from planet to planet, from era to era, despite are advancements so many men still have a natural contempt for woman in power, the very sight of a woman makes them get enraged by instinct.

Men can be forgiven for being ambitious but if a woman's not kind she's treated with scorn. And of course if your _to_ nice then people just call you boring, but if your _too_ wild you're a tramp something. Its like having to pull off a master juggling act at all times. The worst thing is that woman often judge you just as bad as the men.

When I was isolated in the High School, it was the girls who turned on me first, who were eager to put down the" Spoiled noble" and made sure the guys stayed away from me as well, and that pushed me into Brad's grip. At least men most of the time are honest when they have a grudge with someone, I'm sure your aware of how two faced woman can be."

"Yah…me and Laurel had a relationship like that at times. Blood's not always thicker than water, my sister and I could be jealous of each other at times, kind of why I slept with her boyfriend I guess."

"Then you can understand how daunting it is to try and solve this problem on a universal scale? Do woman act this way because so many men give them so few options that they get desperate for whatever good job or relationship they can fine or for both men and woman, is bitterness, greed and envy just there base nature no matter what there conditions are?

I mean, Terra, Yuna, and Collette have been true friends but I noticed even _they_ got completive or envious at times. Not, in any truly devious way to endanger are friendship true, but enough to be a unneeded pain never the less. Guess, the answer is what me and Ben are trying to fine."

"Well, hell if I know the answer but, seems like the angels made sure you and Ben had enough time to find one right?"

"Heh…your right. Ah well…hopefully the others are not worried about me, better go back. Thanks for cheering me up Sarah, sorry for,"

Sarah cut her off with a chuckle." Stop saying your sorry dummy, no matter how angelic and holy you now are your still human right? How about, when the mission is complete I can tag along with your team on a drink eh? I would hope your hero boyfriend is not so possessive that he would freak out about that eh?"

"Of course not! I mean, its just a drink right?"

"Well…if it's a true girl's night out we could add in some fun add ones to spice things up. After all, you clearly been through a lot but you clearly could expand your horizons a tad. You know, for the good of the mission."

Lacus saw Sarah smirk but before she could respond Terra, Yuna, and Collette entered the room. Ben's lover saw her former squad leader look relived as Terra walked up." Their you are Lacus. We are just about ready, and were starting to worry something happened."

"Don't worry Miss Branford." Sarah through out confidently." Not like the toilet came to life or anything, we were just discussing plans for the future right Lacus?"

The Enji saw the blond woman smirk before she saw her teammates look curious and smirked back."Right. Sorry, just going over the right way to do things. Ah well, if everyone's ready then better get started right?"

Lacus went back to the others, and as she did Collette and Yuna saw Sarah smirk before Yuna cleared her throat and walked up to her. "Miss Lance, did something happen?"

"Don't worry gal just helping her figure things out that's all."

Collette made sure Lacus was gone before she cleared her throat and got right up to the woman in the white bodysuit." What _kind_ of things would that be? Look Miss Lance, we checked your profile and there were a few things that worried us."

"Really going to hold my past as a assassin against me with what your teammate did?"

"No its not that, its your tendency to well, sleep with a person related to the mission _every_ time!"

"Oh…so your both the ridged type eh?"

"No no I don't mine who you are attracted to its just that you slept with a woman in every mission because it was fun! I saw how you looked at Lacus, don't try and play games with her! I saw the same kind of look Paine had for me, it was awkward after Tidus came back from the dead before I put my foot down. The point is Ben would be so upset if at the end of the mission he found out that Lacus."

"Oh come on man, you really think I'm going steal the chosen one's girl when the fate of everything's at stake? I mean, it would be the ultimate proof of my charm and all but, I'm a gal who knows her priorities. Come on, are you girls are just jealous I'm not targeting you? Be honest, if you want I can."

Collette look flustered before she shot out, "Stop messing around! That's not , I'm _very_ happy with Lloyd! If you keep, AH!"

Lacus's team mate was so flustered that she tripped on herself. As she landed with a thud Sarah just smirked." The profile was right, you are prone to tripping. Ease up I'm just trying to help Lacus loosen up so she's not so tightly wound up that she throws her back out. Angels can do that right? Whatever, we have to save the universe to do that anyway so lets get this show on the road."

Collette just mumbled as Yuna helped her up before Sarah entered and saw Lacus finish checking over things with everyone.

At the moment the angelic woman kneeled down to pet Hiryuumon on the head." Hiryuumon I'm trusting you to be on your best behavior. Listen to Mister Trunks like you would to me or Ben ok? And make sure neither you or Kirby eat anything your not suppose to ok?"

"Got it Lacus!" The Digimon responded chipperly." Just show theses gaudy gals who's boss! Seriously be careful, with me and Mister Trunks away you have to be extra careful if a nasty bad guy shows up or I'll never forgive myself if I let something bad happened to you! Then the boss would never forgive me either!"

"Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself."

Trunks nodded as he looked at his current allies." Don't worry, I'll make sure the transmitter remains open no matter what. If something happens I can move rather damn fast as a Super Saiyan. Alright guys, lets go check up on your Gourmet comrades."

Kirby laughed as he jumped on Trunk's shoulder." All right lets see what the most tasty thing in this Gourmet World is! And quickly before that mean Midora eats it before I can!"

"I don't think that's how this works Kirby but…sure."

Lacus glanced at Ryūko and gave an earnest smile." So we are heading to where you been going to school now right? Sort of at least? Lead the way, so we can shut them all down and show who's truly out of style."

As Ryūko smirked Morgana suddenly jumped on Ren's head."Wait, first you guys got to go to bed, we have to sleep before the big fighting starts!"

Ryuji cringed as he saw Lacus, Ryūko, Mitsuru, and the others looking at him and his friend before he grasped the cat in anger." Damn it your making us look lame in front of all the chicks you fur ball! This is not business as usual Morgana we can sleep later when we won!"

"If your to tired to fight you won't be able to win at anything so go to bed!"

Lacus saw the blond youth and the cat wrestling on the ground before she saw the young woman Makoto grasp the two by the ears before nodding to Lacus. After seeing Hiryuumon, Trunks and the others off her group entered the TV world once more, and after going down the hall way they arrived at Honnouji Academy vie exiting a TV the Kirijo Group left in a tech room. The woman wearing a living uniform quickly glanced outside and motioned for the Enji to follow her.

As Lacus walked through the hallways she was surprised to see that it looked like a normal dorm, and that fact just made her be even more wary." I admit…with how, exotic this place looked from the outside I figured it would be something really out there."

"Oh trust me it gets really snobby really fast." The transfer student to Honnouji Academy threw out dryly." The biology club's room is just in the other half of the school. But thankfully everyone's out of class for all the upcoming " fun". Alright, that guy's stuck to the same timing since the day I arrived at this hell hole so lets get it on."

Ryūko quickly leaded the way, and to Lacus's relief the school still did not seem to have registered her and her friends as threats and no one came to stop them. After a few minutes they entered a class room and saw a man writing a lesson on the chalkboard. Lacus observed the man was a weaponless middle-aged man with blue messy hair, with a bent back and an unsteady gait.

The man heard people enter and slowly swerved around. Once he saw who entered the man with large reflective glasses smirked." Ah you came back after all Ryūko. A lot of ruckus has been going on as of late. Oh, I see you and Mako made friends! Did, theses gals all transfer from your old school?"

Mako, now recovered from her fight, reacted with a bubbly." No way teach! Theses gals came from the deepest corners of,"Ryūko quickly shoved her friend to cut in with a gruff," If they are not from here at this point they have to be transfer students right? Anyway I did not come here because I like your lessons dude, I'm here because you said that you had a way to get people into Satsuki's contest and I got someone to sneak in!"

Lacus walked up and gave a pleasant smile." I'm Lacus Raystar. I'd, like to take part in this contest, see how far I can go and whatnot."

The teacher eyed the Enji carefully as he walked up and readjusted his glasses." A pleasure to meet you I'm sure. I'm the history teacher for Honnoujii Academy, Aikurō Mikisug. You sure you want to enter this miss? I won't deny you easily could win any beauty contest I can think of but this is going to be a vicious contest."

"Oh trust me, I trudged through vicious contests before and can handle myself."

Mako laughed before she started doing a erratic pose around Ryūko."That's right, with this dream team of ladies Ryūko has more than enough fire power to shut down the bad guys!"

Before anyone could answer a gruff male voice suddenly cut in sharply." Your wrong idiot, your working with the bad guys. Anyone bound by clothing, by the Life-Fibers, are the enemy!"

As everyone swerved around a flash of light burst out. Lacus at once powered up, and when she could see she saw Mako was on the ground, now with dozens of projectiles that looked like sewing needles stick in her body.

Ryūko saw her friend looked like she was frozen in time before she grasped her scissor blade tightly.' Mako! This was a set up? Whoever thought they could ambush me is going to, huh? Damn it, its you!"

Everyone saw the ambusher roll in through the window on a wire and quickly saw that it was a tall, muscular man, possibly in his early twenties. He kept his hair short and black with the exception of his bright red mohawk.

He had thick eyebrows, two earrings in his left ear and a bandage on his nose. His attire was reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consisted of a high-collared vest and dark green pants draped with belts and ammo.

The man saw the Enji all get into fighting stances before he took out his gun, one that looked like twin sewing guns. Ryūko got into a fighting stance as she snarled out," Your that creep that I seen the past few days! What are you a stalker? What club you belong to anyway? Well, you killed my friend to get my attention so you're going to belong to the graveyard club really damn quick!"

"I did _not_ kill your friend." The man uttered coldly." I merely injected her with needles that will keep her out of commission while" Business" is conducted. When she wakes up any fatigue she had will be alleviated, any sickness cured. And she will be full of vim and vigor."

Ryūko saw Mako did seem to still be smiling even while paralyzed before she blinked." Oh…um…thanks? So what are you like, from the therapy club?"

"Hardly, I just don't want bystanders to be causalities. That's why, your uniform won't be getting any mercy! You pawns of the Life-Fibers will get your judgment!"

Lacus just sighed before putting up her hand." Um…excuse me I'm a little lost here. Not sure who told you want but we are not pawns of any kind of fibers so, please calm down before this becomes a painful misunderstanding."

"You can't fool me! If you want to prove your innocence, then take off your clothes!"

"Excuse me?"

The man with the sewing guns saw the anger in the woman in front of him and unleashed a barrage of needles at Lacus and Ryuko. He was shocked to see Lacus show off her speed as she causally caught every single needle with her hand.

As her look hardened the man glanced at his guns and grit his teeth." The hell? You got a three-star outfit or something to move that fast?"

"Look." Lacus uttered carefully." Since you only paralyzed that girl I can tell your not a evil person. But you better clear things up real quick because I'm not really big on your tone."

"What's there to understand?" Ryūko snapped out." He _has_ to be from the pervert club!"

The man cleared his throat before responding with a firm." Let me tell you all two useful pieces of information. One: I am _not_ a pervert! And two, your Life-Fiber tricks won't save you. You may surprise me but I'll strip you all yet!"

The man with the tomahawk threw his gun at Lacus, and while Velvet jumped in to smash it to the ground with her demonic hand the man suddenly took out a odd shaped grenade." Your going to, GUH!"

The moment the light went off Sarah dove out of the room and had been maneuvering all this time to get outside through the adjacent room and quickly maneuvered to get to the window.

Just as the man was about to throw his grenade the women with the code name" White Canary" jumped at him from behind and got him from a chokehold before she extended a staff out of a sphere and slammed it into her throat to press even harder.

As the man saw Sarah was skilled enough to keep him bound she smirked." No one ever tell you its rude to talk to a lady like that punk? They say the key is to wash your mouth with soap but I'm fond of a more painful solution."

"Damn it, the hell is this? Were my traps faulty?"

"Nah…they were just too easy for a real pro like me to get around. Now, feeling like apologizing yet?"

Sarah increased her pressure and while the man started to turn red he snarled out." I'll never, apologize to you monsters! If I have to die to take you down I won't hesitate!"

The man prepared to press something on his belt till suddenly Aikurō saw the Enji prepare to move and yelled out," Cool it Tsumugu! I think they can be trusted! Its ok, I'll vouch for them!"

Tsumugu looked at the homeroom teacher before he spat out," Are you sure? If your wrong, at this point we will lose everything!"

"Maybe, but we are running out of time to be honest so we got to take a risk. I got a message from both Mitsuru and Ichiryu, its ok."

Tsumugu nodded, and Sarah glanced at Lacus before she nodded to. As the woman in white released the man with the tomahawk Ryūko glared at her teacher before she got in his face." I knew you were acting funny, and now I want to know why! You kept hinting you knew my father so its time to put up or shut up!"

The blue haired man saw all the woman looking at him before he grinned." Sorry but I had to make sure you were not going to stumble Ryūko. But now its time you know the truth so let me introduce my _true_ self."

Aikurō suddenly threw off his glasses and slicked his hair back. As he suddenly formed a movie star grin Lacus crossed her arms." We were told you're the spy in this Academy. If you could help us we need to know now."

"Oh I can help alright Miss! Because my entire purpose in life, in all of our lives is to stopping the Life-Fibers and those that aligned with them!"

Milla saw Tsumugu was still looking at Ryūko intently before she raised a eyebrow." So there is a resistance group in this school? Good, a two pronged assault will make this easier."

"Spot on miss!" The now much more energetic Aikurō retorted." We have the key to stopping the Life-Fibers, and now that we know Ryūko is strong enough to be that key we can reveal how to do it. But not here, I tried my best to keep the room free of surveillance gear but to be absolutely sure we must go to our hideout! Yes, come with me to the gateway to the truth that must be known. Quickly, to _Nudist Beach_!"

The woman around him all looked at him with various levels of disgust and shock before Sarah raised a eyebrow." Is this like, were the secret entrance to your hideout is? I suppose, that is a good way to make sure enemies can't bring weapons to the entrance point, in theory."

"Your mistaken, Nudist Beach is the name of my rebel organization! So quickly follow me. Hope you can swim. Oh yes and nudity is required to enter so hope your all good, GUH!"

Velvet suddenly slugged the leader of the resistance group with enough force to smash him into the chalkboard. As he moaned Velvet had murder in her eyes before her demonic claw came out again."You have one chance to apologize before I rip you apart you sexist bastard! How stupid you think we are to fall for such a stupid trap?"

"It's not a trap, I swear!" Aikurō gasped out." I swear I'm not a perfect, its just how the resistance group works! Look, all clothing poses a risk of being detected by Kiryūin ! I don't think your spies, its just the basic systems in this city attach to fibers.

Being nude is the only way to evade detection! I mean…Ryūko gets a pass because of Senketsu and his power to control his body but that's the only expectation! Sorry if it's a inconvenience for you ladies but, there is to much at stake!"

The blue haired man got even tenser as Terra, Milla and some of the others all had their magical aura's flare out before Milla pointed her sword at the self-proclaimed leader." Its more than an inconvenience, you're asking us to put ourselves so vulnerable surrounded by enemies. That's simply, unacceptable."

Lacus looked at both Aikurō and Tsumugu carefully before she reached out to feel there aura's, and got right in front of the leader of Nudist Beach with her arms crossed." I assume you all are nude to? And that your not just out to sucker some new comers into some perverted joke?"

"I swear this is not some joke, it's for the survival of the human race!"

"We will see about that. Well…its to much of a risk for my team. But, if it's really as vital as you say, I'll go with you and Miss Ryūko."

Lacus saw her teammates jaws collectively drop as Sarah just smirked. Terra cleared her throat before she put her arm on her teammate." Lacus, you should not take this risk. We can figure out another way without compromising ourselves."

"Thanks Terra but its ok, I got this." Lacus responded with a wink." I, don't need armor as much as you guys, with my bodies, modifications, my armor's just for appearances anyway. If its for the sake of the mission, I can deal with it. Besides, its not like I know anyone here for once."

"Still Lacus, in your current state, well, its more like in our current situation no matter what its best not to go alone."

Sarah smirked as she walked up." She won't be alone, I'll go back her up. I had to go commando in a few assignments. This time at least I know I have solid backup."

As the blond woman winked at Lacus, Yuna glanced at Velvet, Millia and some of the others before she cleared her throat." Thanks for being brave Miss Lance but, as skilled as a spy as you are, you would be the one putting yourself at most risk with your lack of relative strength."

"Eh…in theory because of that I'm safer near our best shield right?"

Milla was about to interject when Muzét giggled and flew next to Lacus." Oh I guess I'll just tag along to ok Milla? This outfit's just another layer to my skin so I'm sort of naked anyway so that's fine right? Besides if they start to do anything naughty I can just do this!"

The greater summon sprit waved her hands, and used her powers to instantly have all the desks in the room get crushed into palm sized balls with her gravity magic. Aikurō saw the desks shatter entirely before he just gulped."That seems…fair."

Velvet grasped her fist before grinding out,"Seriously Raystar? Your just going to expose yourself to that creep like that?"

"Don't forget nudity is not always a big a deal in some cultures Velvelt. I mean sure our main enemy might see me but, if you think to much about how much "God' looks at you in the shower it just adds more stress.

At least it won't be as offsetting as it was for when I did it for Grand Nagus Zek to respect the Ferengi culture. Had to take a lot for the good of diplomacy last few years, I can put up with a few more. As long as its for the greater good, so lets get this over with already."

With a lot of angry looks the two members of the Nudist Beach resistance group lead them out of the school and into the school's pool. As massive as Honnouji Academy was, it had private spas. As the Enji were lead to the spas Aikurō grinned as he took off his shirt." All right, the hot tub in the upper left stall leads to our lair. We will go two to three at a time so not to get to much attention.

Don't worry, we made sure they don't monitor the room. All right, press the towel rack to open the pathway. Your comrades can hold on to your gear while your with us. See you on the other side."

As the two men walked into the room Lacus saw the others and put up as reassuring smile as she could." Just stay watch and keep me informed everyone, the moment anything seems fishy let me know. All right, hopefully this won't take to long."

Lacus saw her teammates give uneasy nods before she, Sarah, Ryūko, and Muzét all entered the modified hot tub. The Enji pressed on the towel rack and saw the hot tub indeed open up to show a tunnel. Ryūko took a deep breath before she cracked her neck." Well, going to be a pain being soaked but, better then the alternative."

"Ah you just got to get use to it girl. So, you serious about this or what Raystar?" Sarah threw out with sass. In respond Lacus nodded before she started to unzip her uniform." I was not kidding when I said I'd do what I must for the mission Sarah."

"Heh…is that all it is gal? You hid it well but I saw just a kernel of eagerness to get nude. C'mon, with all your magic you could find a way to avoid detection without stripping so you want to do this eh? What, Miss Raystar is a secret nudist herself or something?"

Lacus blushed before countering with,"Well I mean, not really but its just, after I nearly died and existed as a soul and slowly recharged my strength in Ben's Star Sword, for a while I hardly left the ship and so, there was no point getting dressed when it was just Ben, Hiryuumon, and Moz.

I mean, back then the weight weighed me down and even now it can feel good at times. I mean, some of those diplomatic dresses can get heavy after a while. I guess, before the heavy fighting weighed down maybe I wanted to relax a little if I could before things heated up. Sorry, guess that's a little weird."

"Heh…like I said Lacus be honest with yourself and just chill out."

"Thanks."

Lacus muttered as she peeled off her body suit. As her skin was revealed Sarah saw Lacus's body and grinned." No problem. After all, you clearly don't have anything to be ashamed of girl."

Sarah took off her own suit and Lacus quickly saw how many scars were on the agent's body before she winced." You either. Oh my, you really have been through a lot. I'm so sorry the Enji were not able to save you or your sister in time Sarah."

"C'mon dude your not going to apologize for everything that went wrong in the universe now are you? Things happen, only way you don't go crazy about it is to move on right? Sides, the scars make for some fun bed talk. Well that and theses." Sarah muttered as she casually threw off her bra.

Lacus quickly looked around to make sure no one was coming to attack before she steeled herself and finished undressing. Sarah soon joined her naked, and walked to get a look at Lacus's newly exposed body before she smirked." Damn girl, you really can pull off the goddess look with that bode."

Lacus saw Ryūko was keeping quiet but was trying to repress a blush before she smirked."

"Thanks…glad Ben's not just saying that to make me feel better. Alright, this was my idea so I'll lead the way. Stay close. Er…not _to_ close."

Muzét giggled as she looked at Lacus closely."Aw…if you insist but your making it so easy to get mesmerized."

"Um…yah I'll just jump in now."

Lacus uttered as she felt Muzét was getting to closer to her personal space. The Enji struggled not to look flustered as she quickly jumped into the water. As the there woman joined her she swam swiftly. To her relief after swimming upward and then right she emerged out of the water a minute later.

The four emerged to see what seemed like a hardly functioning hallway filled with broken machines. As Lacus flicked her wet hair out of her eyes she heard a chuckle." Ah glad you did not get cold feet. I know its not the most ideal trip but thanks for going the extra mile."

Lacus saw both Aikurō and Tsumugu were waiting for them, and both were nude, though black ammo belts were covering there gentiles. The blue haired man smirked as he motioned behind him." I know you did not come here for small talk so just this way ladies and we will get to business."

Lacus saw the three behind her were ok before she nodded and follow the two. While it looked like mere wreckage after a minute of walking they were lead to a door, entered it and after walking down a normal hallway before going down a elevator.

After spending a minute of seeing both the men and woman around her try and hide eager looks on her body the door opened just as Lacus was starting to get flustered.

She and her team saw a much more unique surrounding then she was expecting. A massive cave around a pleasant looking lake, with a large tower that said Nudist Beach surrounded by warehouses.

As conflicting as it was Lacus saw people bathing nude in the water like they were at a real nude beach, while others were loading unique missiles into mecha.

Lacus saw a bunch of men and woman run up to Aikurō, wearing black ammo belts on their bodies but nothing else. As they saluted the one in the center cleared his throat."

Sir Mikisugi!Sir Kinagase! We were worried you were caught up in the recent fighting above!"

"Nah I held back to not overplay my hand." Aikurō wryly retorted." They tried well but our enemy had a edge. That's why, we got to risk everything to stop there big move before its to late!"

Ryūko glanced around at all the machinery before she chuckled." I admit I thought this Nudist Beach thing was a bunch of perverts trying to hide their perverseness but guess you guys are serious about more then nudity.

Still, this stuff does not come cheap dude. Guess that Kirijo Group funded this to? Then again Mitsuru and all the other Persona users wanted to stay clear of this place, can't really blame them though."

"Kirijo shares are desire but not are passion. No, this was funded by your father!"

"The hell? My dad?"

"He was a amazing scientist you see. Thanks to all the patients Isshin Matoi had he was able to secure all the money needed to fund this organization. For only a massive power can counter another power. Tell me, how many on this world do you think wear clothing? "

"What kind of lame question is that?" Ryūko spat back out." Just about everyone aside from those dues in the jungle wear clothing to keep warm and stuff! Well, I mean only humans wear it though"

"Your right of all the countless life forms on our planet only homo sapiens wear clothing! Or more like, the" clothing-wearing creatures" are beings that became what is humanity! But while we took credit, it was not humans who evolved ourselves, but Life-Fibers!"

Lacus and Sarah both raised a eyebrow as Muzét just giggled." My and I thought the people on Rieze Maxia were odd…but this is as silly as it gets. Clothing can't create humans, this is not reverse world! Though, I suppose it could be a act of god or something."

"Almost miss, but more like the work of the devil! Yes, it was all the seduction of darkness! You all have to understand something, despite what she says publicly, Ragyō did not create Life-Fibers. They are sentient parasitic organisms of extraterrestrial origin, and are the origin of _all_ clothing on our world."

The blue haired man slammed a button before a hologram popped out of the water to show a massive red sphere. Sarah saw the display say," Life-Fiber" before she snickered." Saw a lot of crazy things but aliens taking over a world as clothing is on top of it. Seems there is a lot less, convoluted and time consuming ways to take over."

"That's because they are more like parasites. The Life Fibers are multi-cellular microorganisms whose bodies grow in long thin strands, which radiate bright red energy.

Life Fibers are parasitic organisms, living off the bio-energy that exists within the cells of the nervous system as well as in the circulatory system. In order to maximize the longevity of a host, they cover their host's body and bind to their peripheral nervous system instead of inhabiting their internal organs.

The Kiryūin family seems to have been the ones that guarded the Life-Fibers across generations. The truth is that not all clothing is from Life-Fibers, they went dormant after they assured that humans were the dominate race. But they awakened twenty years ago, and Ragyō and her child Satsuki are ready to implement the final phase in their long plan.

I admit, despite how long we prepared I was worried we would not have enough manpower to pull things off. Heh, that's why I'm glad some of you had faith in us. This is Lacus Raystar everyone, the one that we are going to sneak in to fight alongside Ryūko to make sure our side wins the contest!"

Lacus tensed up as she saw everyone look at her, but was relived as they did not eye her exposed body to lustfully and just smirked." Well this does sound like quite the horrid, and outright tacky plan. Still, why did you need me to come here naked just to tell me this?"

"I assure you there is a reason miss. And its that we are going to send you here right to where the Naturals Election P-1 Ultimax Climax will take place and sneak you in as another contestant under the guise as a recent transfer student that most won't have time to remember. Hopefully you can keep most of the enemies off of Ryūko so that she can accomplish her mission, the mission her father entrusted her with. Yes, the Kamui Senketsu was created by as an artificial consciousness made up _of_ Life-Fibers to fight Life-Fibers. Using their own power against them and all eh?"

"But why me?" The girl with the living outfit blurted out." Why did my dad put stopping a alien invasion on me?"

" told us many times but that you had a unusually high tolerance to Life-Fibers." Tsumugu uttered sternly." The Doctor originally studied Life-Fibers under Ragyō 's orders. But when he learned of her true purpose he escaped from her thumb. He knew the risks, but he took it so you could survive.

The least you could do was honor his wishes. It may have sucked to be kept in the dark but he told us he did it so you could grow up in peace, and not have to embrace your duty till you were powerful enough to use Senketsu's full power. But now you are, so you have a job to do."

"Damn it, a lot of this still pisses me off, but one thing's for sure, that bitch and her mom piss me off the most! Just show me what is important to them and I'll rip it apart, just like they took my life apart!"

"Save that rage for when it counts Matoi." Aikurō uttered." We know they plan to give the winner of their contest a piece of the Life-Fiber. Well, that's there official announcement but we suspect they plan to do something that will cause Life-Fibers to erupt, in some attempt to take over all their enemies and win Battle-World. We don't know all the details, especially since they are plotting with people we only just known about. But, we have to risk it."

"Do we know any thing about how they plan to kick off this" Master" plan?" Lacus threw out ruefully."

"Well, somehow it will be linked to Ragyō stadium, the topmost part of the Academy. But I admit we checked every inch of the school and,"

Before he could go on a alarm went off. Tsumugu got his sewing guns ready." Damn it, we were found out? This was a set up the whole time?"

Aikurō glanced at the monitor before he winced." Don't get trigger happy damn it! The base is not under attack, but the school is changing, transforming! We knew they had extravagant plans for the contest but, this is over the top!"

The leader of nudist beach pointed to a monitor that was watching over Honnouji Academy, where it was showing that the top of the school was unfolding, and transforming into a stadium.

As it finished its transformation, the ground rippled as red fog seeped out, till suddenly a massive tower erupted out of the ground. The tower was awkwardly shaped, with many fractured clocks and incomplete building fragments sticking out at jagged points.

As the tower finished emerging Lacus eyed it and folded her arms." Well…guess they were not subtitle about being evil but this is being overkill for a group that was already rather fond of overkill."

Ryūko eyed the tower carefully before she raised an eyebrow." You know, I remember Mitsuru and her pals talk about a tower like this. She called it Tartarus or something, where all the shadows were coming form right? That is part of this school to?"

"Well all your enemies are working together right?" Muzét threw out quizzically." So maybe they are smashing all there plans together into one? Well, that's what I did with Gaius. Though, guess that was more that he had a plan and I was just mad that Maxwell ditched me, oh well."

Before Lacus or Sarah could remark suddenly a TV monitoring the local news suddenly shifted before a eager male voice cut in with," To the masses of Xibalba , to the masses on this entire planet, the main event has come! That's right, the strong will win, the weak will disappear with fashionable style! Tonight we will witness battles that will truly reshape the world, the universe!

The goddess of victory is waiting to descend into the ring! Yes, its time for everyone to prove who's the most fashionable of them all! But before the decisive battle begins please welcome the one that has made this all possible, in the most stylish way possible! Yes, please stand by for an announcement from Revocs Corporation's CEO, and a chair of Honnōji Academy's board of directors, the embodiment of elegance, _Ragyō Kiryūin!"_

Everyone saw the screen shift to a helicopter flying above Tartarus tower, as it landed Satsuki stepped out. She was followed by Android 21 and Joie, before a new woman strutted out. She had a very attractive and authoritarian poise to her, and while wearing a rather generic white blouse that only faintly concealed her ample chest, her feature that stood out the most was her resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top.

As everyone around this Ragyō bowed or saluted her Satsuki's mother glanced right at the camera and battered her eyes, before a wild look formed in her eyes." Clothing _is_ sin.

After gaining knowledge, humans became aware of there nakedness and used fig leaf's to cover their shame. Since humans became aware of there ugliness, they became destined to cover there bodies with the clothing that is sin!

The clothing that my Revocs corporation sold covered nearly nighty percent of the world before the great shift! And after my champion wins Battle-World my clothing will cover all life in all worlds!

For I know the truth, I know human kind's sin, and how to cover it up to dress them to how they should be! All of you dancing in my child's academy, along with all the" tourists", you who thrived have amused me well, but now its time for your final test.

This final phase of the contest, will be a riveting display of both grace and power! Its simple, those that have been selected to take part will be positioned in various parts of Tartarus tower, and those who make it to the top, through each other, will be worthy of being given my persona dress as my champion!

Its time to prove to me, and to the all mighty Rabum Alal, who's beauty, who's will is the most powerful of them all! Yes, all who struggled to reach glory, enter Tartarus now to fight till the one who's worthy of being clothed in my garment of champions presents themselves!"

Lacus saw Ragyō's rainbow hair sparkle enough to light up the screen before she just rolled her eyes." Figures someone hosting this would be like my mom's one snobby friend and Cynthia and her clique were all rolled into one snobby hybrid.

Well, just one speech and I can tell she needs her parade rained on. She's wrong, despite what some think, people are _not_ defined by how they are dressed, I won't let someone with such shallow tastes remake the universe in their image."

Aikurō flashed a wide grin as he went to a cargo box." Glad your fired up, we have the elevator ready to load you into the stadium. Here's the outfit so you will blend in."

Lacus saw the leader of Nudist Beach present to her a school uniform. Lacus saw the white uniform looked just like Mako 's outfit, which did not gel well with the taller woman. The Enji checked to see how much the fabric could stretch before she winced."Seriously? With how short this is I might as well be naked. Well, not as bad as that time Brad made me dance for his gang back at Venom. Sigh, guess just one of the things one has to put up for with duty right? Whatever, I'm use to it by now let's do this."

Sarah saw Lacus looked determined despite her current lack of dress before she chuckled." You know, if you really want to throw a wrench in her style I have a idea if your feeling bold Lacus."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Heh…nothing to extreme, depending on once views. Like you said before Lacus, you're a rather tough gal. I know the stakes are high and all, but how about showing a little flare of your own to show your not going to cower eh? I know all about the value of stealth but sometimes, when the enemy is on to you, you got to throw a swerve to throw them off there game. Its your call Lacus, but if your up to it, being a little bold might cause these egomaniacs to trip up just enough to gain a edge."

Lacus saw Muzét, Ryūko, and the members of Nudist Beach all looking at her before she looked at the school uniform and smirked." Well, we will see how this plays out. No matter what, it all comes down to being able to stop the Beyonder and his " champions". But its more then that, I have to prove what me and Ben are working on is more then lies.

Maybe it won't matter much in a world that's…oh…being ruled by the enemy but, it's a good test run to present myself, my core, my _real_ self, to others. Its always risky, but, everything that's important is. All right…time to see how far I push myself, lets go see what this tournament is about.

Seriously, a tournament _in_ a tournament? Ben would say this is so Meta or something if he is here. Heh...though, if I can pull this off correctly I think this is the one thing I'm glad he and the rest of the guys won't be here to see."

With a nod Lacus went to the transport to get ready to take part in the contest within the contest, bracing herself for whatever new batch of insanity was going to spring her way.

Tune in next time to see just how that fashionable clash will go in _**Chapter 229: Bare My Dread!**_

But once more first another round of **Authors Notes:** I know this was another " crowded" chapter but hope it was not to overwhelming. First off, as you might expect **Android 21** is from Dragon Ball Fighter Z. She came out just in time and she seemed like a good addition to give Trunks someone personal to fight. She was fun in her game but figured she would have more to her then we learned.

For me at least, I'm having it that Doctor Gero created her when he came back from the dead in the Super 17 saga but died before he could complete her. Then she never awoke because her lab got damaged during the storm Omega Shenron created before he was killed.

Well, Future Trunks and her don't interact much in the game's story so figured this would be my take on it, we will see.

Meanwhile the Tartarus tower was were most of the fighting took place in Persona 3, along with the second one in the fighting game Persona 4 Arena Ultimax so figured it would be a stylish place for the next batch of fighting.

Also the Joker Curse was was a mystical infection featured in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Persona 5 did have the main lead's nickname be Joker but that was mostly a nod to two. _  
_

Speaking of that, hopefully the moments with Lacus won't come off as perverted or what not, the balance between expressive and perverted is a thin one, have to walk it carefully, but like Kill La Kill itself I'm trying to use exotic elements to bring about themes, hopefully it makes sense in more then just my head.

Ah well hope someone enjoys how things have unfolded enough for a review, I know there was a lot of info to dump this chapter but figured best to get most of it out of the way to not bog things down later. And with that till next time folks. Oh right and be sure to check out the Game Master story, now back from the dead!


	29. Chapter 229: Burn Thy Dread

_**Chapter 229: Burn Thy Dread**_

As tense as Lacus was feeling at the moment, the rest of her group were feeling far less stressed considering the situation. While it took a few tense moments of hiding Trunks, Hiryuumon, Kirby and their new allies were able to get back to the Wave-Rider.

While they were ready for a fight to the group's relief they were able to get clearance to leave _Xibalba_ merely after Sunny told the guard they were going to Gourmet World to get more food for the ensuing celebration.

The one least aware of the stakes of the current situation was becoming slightly more aware, as after the ship left the floating city Toriko at last finished healing from the wounds inflicted to him by the great beast Heracles.

The blue haired man was ready to attack in an instant at the sight of his new surroundings, but the ship's AI, Gideon, along with his friends calming him down over the intercom caused him to calm down.

As Toriko entered the command deck and saw his friend casually talking to Trunks and Rip the blue haired man raised an eyebrow."

Hey guys, you're ok! And you're here to Boss Ichiryu? Damn you were even busier than I thought if you snagged this sweat ride! What you raid it from Midora or something?"

The president of ICO just snickered as he drank his coffee." Not quite you idiot. Tsc…clueless as always about anything that's not food or fighting. Nah I did not snag this ship, I was too busy bailing your sorry ass after you bit off more than you could chew. You're lucky we stumbled into allies that gave a damn Toriko, they are the reason we are not a meal ourselves and this is their ship!"

Toriko glanced around to see Kirby and Trunks wave to him before he looked around." So they were allies after all eh? Glad they were not to mad I thought they, er, you guys were food at first.

Well, thanks for the help I guess. Things did get out of hand fast. Damn, if things just held together I could have beat Starjun and we could have stuck to the plan!"

Komatsu chuckled before the chief walked up to his friend."Maybe but that would not have helped much because then Midora himself showed up Toriko! You _really_ missed a lot!"

Toriko quickly got brought up to speed about what happened after he nearly died. After hearing how Lacus wounded Midora enough to force him to retreat, what happened in Honnouji Academy, and the current plan Toriko just whistled." Have to admit Komatsu, figured the only woman that could harm Midora would be that crazy Joie woman.

Well, happy to have more strong allies to even the odds. Alright, time to make up for lost time! So you said you over heard that Midora was keen on looking at theses Floralia and Memento's places to complete his Full Course eh? Do we know which one he is going to?"

"Not quite my blue haired friend." Rip threw out glibly." But since this Floralia is nearest, as long as there was nothing too dangerous with no other information to go on it seems like the most logical choice of action."

"Well I'll take your word on that dude." The Gourmet Hunter responded as he knocked his hands together like they were chop sticks."Better not to overcook are chances but, even if I have to fight Midora and all his new pals at once I'm not going to give up! Nothing's going to stop me from getting my Full Course!"

Hiryuumon saw the raw zeal Toriko had in his eyes and it was enough to make him hungry." Man you must like food even more then me even I don't feel like going through that much hassle just to have a meal even if it's one of those five star ones! That's mostly because most of those meals have been overrated but that's another thing!"

Toriko chuckled as he licked his lips."Its more than the taste man. To a Gourmet Hunter food is a way of life. And it's not just because I'm passionate about my job, it's to link me to my family.

I grew up as an orphan and never knew my parents. I spent most of my childhood living alone in a poor place. Things were so bad that no one had enough in there belly to have compassion to care for me.

It was only because boss Ichiryu and his pal Mansam found me that I survived."

The president of IGO snickered as he leaned back." Eh…I was distributing food to the poor and found this guy looking so pathetic that I offered the starving Toriko a piece of bread, but instead of consuming it for his own survival, Toriko headed to his village to try and share it but collapsed. Kid had a big heart but no brain so I figured I better take him in. Mostly worked out."

"Since I'm now one of the Four Heavenly Kings it seemed like its working out for me! Eh, maybe it only makes sense where I'm from but to me, eating and cooking gets me closer to my folks. Don't know if they were a Bishokuya or anything like that but it, just feels right."

Before his friends could say anything Kirby laughed and walked up." I think it makes sense Mister Toriko! Cause that's the same feeling I have at times to make me feel close to my family!"

Trunks eyed the pink hero carefully, and as he remembered how he thought of his theory about how much Kirby and Majin Buu had in common the purple haired man cleared his throat." That reminds me Kirby, just curious, do you remember your family or where you came from? And if you did, did he happen to look like a taller fatter pink guy like you with a purple cape?"

Kirby looked blankly at the half Saiyan for a few moments before he shrugged."Sorry Mister Trunks, all this time and I still don't remember a thing. Meta-Knight did tell me that I was a warrior meant to save Dreamland but that Rick the Hamster woke me up to early by mistake! But that's ok, even if I did not know much I knew right away King Dedede should not have gotten away with taking everyone's food!

You know, at one point I remember Meta-Knight and Dedede talking when I was helping Mister Magolor on his _Lor Starcutter_ ship that he overheard that other two faced baddie Mister Marx found me somewhere far away in space and planned to use me till the Nova Station changed me but that's just something he was thinking about."

"That so? Well, that's ok, I'll ask the Supreme Kai of Time when I get back."

"Don't worry I know who I am! I felt I knew what I had to do since I woke up from my first nap!"

"I hear yah Kirby!" Hiryuumon threw in as he patted his puffball like pal on the head." I was really confused at first when the boss woke me up on Sonic's planet, but it did not take long for me to figure out that Ben was my best pal! Sometime instinct is just spot on!"

Trunks eyed Ben's Digimon Partner curiously before he stood up." If I recall, Ben found you with one of the crystal shards for the Star Sword right Hiryuumon? It was the one on planet Mobius right? So, you really did just had instincts on how to talk and fight from the moment you were born eh? From what I'm aware of, even Digimon had to learn a little bit."

"Maybe Trunks but I was made to be Ben's partner so I was as special as the Star Sword right? Guess, things just worked out that way right?"

Trunks thought over what he remembered talking about with the Supreme Kai of Time in the past before he glanced at Kirby, then Toriko, before he smirked." Well, I have a few ideas but, not my place to gossip on theories.

Heh, the fact that I was completely unaware that Doctor Gero created yet another android shows even after all this time being a time patrol agent, I still have gaps in what I know.

Eh, in the end, the past is important but not at the cost of not paying attention to the future. In other words, lets focus on the future because its coming up soon."

" _Quite_ right my good man." Rip casually interjected." I am still getting a "feel" for this Gourmet World but something is giving off a powerful energy reading. Just curious, is that ahead something normal to you Gourmet Hunters?"

The commander of the _Wave-Rider_ casually pointed outside, where everyone looked past the clouds, and saw what at first appeared to be a mountain, but as the ship got closer everyone suddenly realized it was indeed a mountain, but one that was made of a giant cake.

Hiryuumon robbed his eyes before blurting out,"Oh wow, that cake's so huge I think it's too big for even me! Well, in one meal at least. Seriously, that's to big even for a giant!"

"I do wonder how a cake as large as a world's biggest mountains stays fresh but, in a world where such a massive cake exists such questions seem silly."

"That's right Trunks!" Hiryuumon blurted out,"The big question is how we stop that Midora jerk from getting his hands on that cake before he, um, wait what does he want to do with this cake again? I mean, it seems way to big a meal even for him!"

Jiro cleared his throat before throwing out,"Midora might be able to swallow this whole thing if he used all of his Gourmet Cells, but he's not after the whole thing, just what makes up the" PAIR" of his Full Course. If he can find it, his appetite will be full."

"Oh? That does not sound too bad." Hiryuumon replied. To which Jiro responded with a sharp,"And when he's full he's gonna try devouring everyone to get enough energy to try and kill the other planets."

"Oh...that sounds bad all right. Alright, just throw us at where we need to be already!"

"That's the problem kid, we don't know where to go either. We know that PAIR is a kind of soup, but an extremely hard food to prepare and in order to prepare it through normal means, it would take over thirty hours to simply get the soup within PAIR. The thing is, PAIR was only said to exist in 100G Mountain that was located deep inside Area 7 in Gourmet World.

This is _supposed_ to be Area 7, but I'm rather sure 100G mountain was not one that was a cake! The place that the mountain was made out of the crushed remains of hundreds of millions of organisms, if that's true then this cake has one sick case of frosting."

Kirby glanced at the cake Mountain before he starched his head." Hey, I think I remember this place! That's right, I remember some of those lollipops, because they were in that Lollipop land, one of the places in that giant bean stock I visited when I was rescuing Dedede from that nasty spider man! I don't remember their being a cake THIS big though!"

"The most likely thing is that what we are seeing is a fusion of many worlds. That means it can be even more unpredictable. So, watch your backs people."

Ichiryu glanced at a phone he had and saw it was buzzing before he smirked."At least we don't have to go in totally blind.

Like I said our pal Zebra has been doing some reconnaissance, and has managed to sneak around without being spotted so far. He has a meeting point for us. Well tourists, time to be part time Gourmet Hunters!"

The group prepared themselves as the Wave-Rider flew in on the location they were set to meet, inside an Ice cream cone so large it served as a garage.

Ben's comrades were relieved to see that the meeting was genuine, but were still on guard as they stepped out of the ship to see an incredibly large and muscular man waiting for them standing in front of what seemed like a sharp shaped vehicle.

The man had slicked back dark red hair and eyebrows, and a large number of vertical wrinkles on his forehead. The thing that quickly got everyone's attention was the man's half 'glasgow smile', one that formed a large ragged tear from his lips all the way to his ear on the left side of his face, exposing all the teeth on that side.

The man clad in brown sleeveless top with dark brown pants and a pair of boots, along with a large fur-trimmed purple coat with white fur saw Toriko step out he widened his hideous grin."Your late Toriko."

"Heh…I admit I got sloppy, Zebra. Despite the whole nearly dying thing it worked out well enough, cause we got some back up now."

"I can see that the dude with the sword looks more able then the school girls. So, this is the one that fought Midora hard enough to back down eh?"

"I did fight him but I admit my comrade Lacus Raystar is the one who caused him to retreat."Trunks stated flatly. Zebra eyed the half-Saiyan carefully before he laughed." Glad your honest, I hate cocky people. Look, glad you can fight but don't think we are going to be friends, I don't do friends."

"Oh don't be like that Mister Zebra!" Kirby threw out cheerfully." If we have things in common we should be friends! I heard you like eating to?"

"Hahah, oh I enjoy eating alright puffball." Zebra spat out." Enough to have eaten twenty six entire species into extinction!"

As Zebra laughed and Kirby and Hiryuumon cringed Trunks eyed Toriko before the blue haired man grinned." Don't worry, all those species sucked anyway. Zebra can get, excited at times but trust me, scar or no scar he's on the level. C'mon show them I'm not just talking out of my ass and show us were Midora and Starjun are going for eh Zebra?"

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure yet but I'm close. See, there is this cream filling in the middle, but its hot chocolate so hot that it's like magma. I, can tough it out if it's a little bit but, if it goes on to long it can get messy.

I'm narrowing it down though, and thankfully it being a pain makes it a pain for those Gourmet Corps pricks and there pals to."

"Have you seen Midora, Starjun or any of their flunkies Zebra?" Sunny threw out tensely. His scar faced comrade chuckled as he turned around." Not yet, but this giant cake is messing up my scent a little. I do smell the scent there flunkies have so, a fight's coming.

Something else though, it's not just the Gourmet Corps, I think one of the Great beasts has made this territory their turf. I heard some really angry monkey howls in the distance."

Toriko just cracked his knuckles as he looked assertive." Guess merged with another world or not a king's still got to defend their turf eh? Bring it, got to play it smart like a true hunter, but no matter what the obstacles are, this time I am going to get that ingredient!"

Trunks was about to ask where to start out before everyone suddenly heard a tremor, before a shrill old female voice roared out."No, NO ONE"S GOING TO TOUCH MY WEDDING CAKE!"

Everyone quickly got on guard as the giant cone got ripped apart, by a very large woman. This massive female round, obese woman with a chin obscured by her massive torso. moderately round, orange eyes, prominent eyelashes, and wears thick purple eye-shadow. She had a very wide mouth with full lips sporting red lipstick, large, round teeth, and a long, thick tongue.

She had long, curly, and wild pink hair that falls halfway down her back, as well as a beak-like nose, and plump, round cheeks. She also sported a tattoo on her left shoulder and arm, consisting of a large, standard-shaped red heart framed by thin lines curled at their bottom ends, which all topped a far smaller heart.

On her head was a large pink bicorne hat bearing a Jolly Roger on the front and she was wearing a pink dress with red polka dots and white ruffles on its neckline and hemline, with a wide, rippling white cape attached to its back that falls to the ground. The outfit is completed with dark blue high heels, one turquoise pearl wristband on either wrist, and golden, jeweled rings on all her fingers.

Everyone got on guard as the giant obese woman roared. As the look in her eyes got crazed the sudden new foe roared out," You're the ones that want to take my wedding cake away from me? Midora promised me this would be mine, and anyone that tries to deny me my food will be turned into an ingredient for it!"

Hiryuumon dodge saliva the very hungry woman released from her mouth during her rant before he groaned." Man so this is one of the giants around here that eats the food around here? I figured it would not be pretty but just looking at her is making me sick!"

"She's _not_ a native dude." Sunny answered as he flicked some spit out of his hair." She's from some other world but she joined up with Midora because they had an alliance, in loving to eat.

That's Big Momma, she was some pirate warlord from where she came from. She may not have Gourmet Cells but she's a pain alright, she ripped some high level monsters apart like they were nothing!"

"Maybe so, but if she's in our way then man or woman, she's just an obstacle." Trunks uttered as he raised his sword."

Big Momma saw all the angry looks in her direction and gave a roar so loud some of those below her had to cover her ears." Damn brats, you dare show me lip? Your be begging for mercy, when I rip you apart!"

Zebra got angry at her yelling before he cracked his neck." Man your one annoying broad. Shut up already! _VOICE MISSILE_!"

The wild Gourmet Hunter showed off his power as he took a deep breath and screamed out a yell so powerful it became as powerful as a missile. The blast hit Big Momma right in the face with enough force to knock her hat off.

While she was pushed back a few feet she just looked enraged." You _dare_ mouth off to me? I'll swallow your very souls!

Go my hommies! Make momma proud! "

Big Momma cried out as a miniature sun with a cartoon face formed in her hand and took to the air, at the same time her sword sprouted a cartoon face." Your either going to be my food or my slave, either way no one says no to Momma!"

The Sun started unleashing a barrage of fire but Kirby quickly shifted to his ice magic form and unleashed a frigid blast powerful enough to neutralize the heat blast. The grotesque woman furiously tried to slash at the hero from dream land, only for Sunny to grasp her hand with his hair. The sight of this caused her eyes to widen."

I'll show _all_ of you just how stupid it is to get in between me and my WEDDING CUGH!"

Big Momma was cut off as Trunks suddenly turned Super Saiyan and smashed her hard in her gut. With how fat she was the blow caused ripples to wave across her body. She grit her teeth and prepared to try and body slam the Time Patrol agent, but Toriko saw her intent and attacked with his Nail Gun punch to her right knee to cause her to stagger further.

While she had blood burst out of her mouth she glanced at the suddenly golden haired man before he glared at her. The pink haired woman screamed with rage and her body started to glow.

But Trunks did not give his enemy time to show what she intended as he suddenly unleashed a quick burst of kai blasts at Big Momma's eyes to blind her. As she roared with even more fury and the ground started to shake Trunks just flew above her open mouth."With everything on the line I don't have time to waste on you freaks _! Finish Buster_!"

The Super Saiyan unleashed his blast down the large woman's throat, blasting right into her heart. Big Momma gave one last roar of rage before she shattered from the inside. As her remains flew in every direction Zebra just chuckled." I thought you were soft but your hard core dude!

Good, this is going to be fun! Nice job shutting her up but now her buds smell her blood and are going to be swarming here soon. Hell, the beasts that are part of the Divine King's pack are already here to defend their turf."

Hiryuumon growled as he hunched over."Maybe so as big as this cake is we did not come here to eat but to fight the bad guys! Might as well get this over with! Well, at least Lacus can relax while we fight the big jerks around here!

Even while there were bad guys back at that crazy school they were way weaker so at least she can relax a little before things get even crazier! All right, who wants to get cooked next jerks?"

Hiryuumon heard a draconic roar in the distance and just braced himself as he, Kirby, Trunks, and their Gourmet Hunter allies saw various monstrous apes started climbing down and up from other directions.

The Digimon readied himself for another wave of fighting, when he realized some of the fur looked familiar to him. As he realized where he saw it before he winced." Hey those look like Apemon and Gorillamon types of Digimon!

They look kind of funky but guess that Midora guy was not lying about Digimon being here to! Sorry guys, but even if it's my own kind, I'll fight whoever's trying to harm my food, er wait my friends! Sorry, all this cake is making me hungry."

Knowing those in front of him were just the first wave and wondering how strong their superiors were going to be.

But while Ben's friends were ready for a rough time, little did they know that Ben's girlfriend was bracing herself for a tough time herself, though at the moment her tension was more from feelings then physical challenges.

* * *

After her friends checked the sudden Tartarus tower and gave Lacus as much data as they could, she got dressed in the Honnouji Academy uniform and took the secret entrance Nudist Beach had to enter right into the top of Honnouji Academy just as all the contestants were arriving for the tournament.

To her relief, her new allies were true to her word and the staff thought she really was a substitute for the president of the school's Fencing club, Alison Meadows.

The Enji saw Ryūko on another line, and saw Mitsuru and a few of the other Persona users in the distance under the" foreign schools" part of the line. Lacus saw that all the seats in the stadium were becoming full, and made sure she could sense that Sarah and Muzét had rejoined Terra and the rest of the Enji before she flicked her hair out of her eyes _." All right, showtime. Just like the school contests, only a bit more on stake then my mother's mood_."

Ryūko saw Lacus looking conflicted and was about to say something before she heard a loud yell that sounded like her name and gazed to the upper right to see Mako in the stands, with her parents, her younger brother, and even their pet dog.

Seeing them as energetic as ever caused the woman with the living clouting to face palm."Ugh…really wish Mako did not stick around but that girl's not improving her attention span any time soon and no amount of danger turns her family away from free food. Well, guess nowhere is safe if the bad guys lose so time to, eh? Ah _there's_ the ice queen!"

Ryūko's attention was drawn to the sudden source of light, and as music starting blaring out as she suspected Satsuki walked into the raised platform in the north and casually touched the ground with her blade's hilt, causing most of the arena to become silent.

She gazed at everyone, and glazed at Lacus, Mitsuru, some of her agents, and then at Ryūko before she smirked.

Attention, all students and families of Honnouji Academy! We have succeeded in subduing _all_ of the rival academies! All the fools who dare contest the power of our Goku Uniforms have been educated!

Even those uncouth thuggish Gourmet Hunters, for all their brute strength, don't have the power to overcome _our_ will! Today is a celebration of our accomplishments before we make our move to realize _ultimate_ glory!

Eat and drink your fill! Praise the Kiryūin name! The Naturals Election P-1 Ultimax Climax begins now! Before we begin, my mother wants to bestow you one final speech to raise everyone's spirits! I present to you, this academy's founder, Director Ragyō Kiryūin!"

A rainbow light burst out behind the student president, before Ragyō flew out of the ground, with Android 21, Joie, a woman with pale skin, blueish gray hair and piercing red eyes, that looked like a normal girl in a school girl outfit, aside from the head piece she had on that resembled a medieval helmet and a very large ax casually holstered on her back.

Ragyō flashed a haughty smile at her child before Satsuki promptly bowed."As grand an entrance as one would expect from our director."

"Heh, a ruler must shine like the sun at all times, every appearance must be a moment of glory."

Satsuki just nodded, and her elite four bowed as well before Nonon uttered a humble." It's been far too long Miss Kiryūin."

"Ah, Nonon, how is your father?"

"Fine thank you."

Ragyō glanced at Inumata looking anxious before she threw out a teasing,"My how you grown, are you still being a naughty boy engaging in hacking and stock manipulation?"

"No my lady, I no longer indulge in such things after the education you and your daughter have given me."

"Oh? A pity. Woman don't like boring men after all eh?"

She laughed at seeing him figure out the best response and just walked up to the top to casually take the mike.

As she glanced down at everyone she had her rainbow hair unleash enough shine to beam down on all below her." Ladies and gentlemen I ask you, what is the world? I don't mean its physical nature, but what defines society? The answer, is clothing! The law of Life Fibers are absolute, and those that disagree will promptly be educated!

I, Ragyō Kiryūin know and carry out their divine will! Honnouji Academy was created to fine those who's souls resonated with Life-Fibers, the will of the divine! The weak that are devoid of grace, will be the foundation for the new era to come! You should all feel honored you were chosen to get a first glance view to destiny!

And now, it's time for those of you that have been selected to prove your worthy of ultimate grace, while the losers are revealed for the frauds they are, and be pigs that are devoured by the clothing they are not fit to wear in the first place! So let the first wave of festivities begin! Each line please enter there section of Tartarus and the contest will commence."

Lacus saw the doors to the massive tower open and made sure she had a tight grasp on Oath-Keeper before she walked in. The brown haired woman found herself in a round room with a staircase that lead to a giant golden clock head with its hands facing upward, revealing a door.

Lacus felt ominous energy around the tower, and braced herself for her to suddenly be jumped before she saw Che among those in the room.

As she saw the girl smile to her she was about to go over before a normal television screen slid down in front of the clock head.

The screen was static for a few moments before to her shock it took the image of the Teddy individual that she met in the "Midnight Channel" earlier, though now he had a general's hat on his head, a military outfit and a cigar on his mouth.

This much more aggressive looking Teddy laughed as music that sounded very much like the Street Fighter Two character selection theme before he yelled out,"At _last_ time for the party to get started!

Hope you're not bashful boys and girls! One of you is going to be the winner that gains glory! Everyone else is going to have their bare weakness exposed to everyone, and a whole lot more!"

As Teddy laughed Chie looked enraged before she ran up to the TV screen."What the hell is this Teddy! I know you go nuts any time a girl looks at you for more than a second but did you seriously take a gig for theses snobs?"

"Tsc…don't assume things toots, unlike that "bear-dun" I'm General Teddy, the _competent_ Teddy!"

"Wait, you sound like how his shadow talked when we first helped him! Did his Shadow come back like with the others earlier?"

"Heh…I'm _not_ here to answer your theories you raging woman who discarded womanhood, I'm here to announce the rules of the contest and so if you could please shut up I have work to do!"

"What the hell did you just call me!"

"Don't blame me for the title you earned girl! Anyway, to business! As you contestants all noticed you're at the bottom of this lovely pad Tartarus here. Your task is simple, fight till you reach the top! Whoever is at the top to greet Lady Satsuki at the top of the tower. Now don't you swift ones get any cowardly ideas, this is a fighting contest, not a sprinting contest!

Tartarus is an extremely unique place but don't worry, no death traps or demons. However, there will be barriers to keep you in place so you can't run away! So get ready to fight, once the fighting starts it can't end till all the life-fiber is ripped away from your opponent or they can't fight one more second!"

Lacus looked around and saw some of the individuals in Goku Uniforms looking anxious before she cleared her throat."Excuse me mister um, general. But, does that mean we have to keep fighting till the opponent is well, naked? What if we don't use Life-Fibers?"

General Teddy glanced at her before his smirk widened." Oh your one of the Persona users even though you're wearing a Uniform? If it's a Persona user you have to absorb every last drop you can get till they are out!

Either way, you have to gather enough energy to break through the barrier to the top of the tower! What's wrong girl afraid to show some skin? You do look like someone who has some "hidden weapons." Well, mostly hidden."

Lacus saw the TV image change to show her on the screen, focusing up close on the chest. As she got flustered, she got even more flustered as the image changed to a shot of her skirt. As short as it was what was under it could be shown, causing her to walk back in annoyance." Hey what the hell? Is this a fighting contest or some cheap sleazy talk show or something like that?"

"Hey don't be such a prude girl! This is a fighting contest but it's _also_ one hosted by the Revocs corporation! If your one of the tourists then you should know that everything Revocs does is with style! So if you don't have the style to make it then get ready to go home crying to your momma! Also watch out for the traps in the tower. Heh, hit the wrong wall and bam, instant nudity! Great way to build suspense eh?"

As some of the locals laughed dismissively Lacus just rolled her eyes." Whatever…at least I don't have to worry about all that baggage with Life-Fibers."

As General Teddy went on to describe a few more rules and conditions Aikurō suddenly cut in on her codec."Well, to be honest Miss Raystar the uniform we provided _is_ made up of Life-Fibers. Did not mean to mislead you, but at this point all the clothing created in the city if not this world is made of Life-Fibers. Its why we do the nudist thing you know?"

Lacus cringed as she glanced at her outfit again." So, to be clear I'm _wearing_ the enemy right? Damn it, this outfit feels more and more creepy by the second. You know…if I'm going to be putting on a show, and they are already jeering at me, might as well go all out. At the very least, I won't have to fight being constrained."

Terra suddenly cut in the codec with a wary,"Lacus, even if your outfit is an alien you should be able to easily overpower it right?"

"If it was just it true Terra but, if the Beyonder takes control or empowers it then it could be a good way to get caught in a trap. Maybe, it would not help but, might as well give us the best odds we have right?"

"What do you mean Lacus? Do you have a plan?"

"Yah. Sarah, I was not sure about it at first but, I think I'm going to go with your idea after all."

"Way to go girl!" The woman with the title of White Canary chipped in eagerly." Don't worry you can pull it off, just don't think about things that don't matter and just own it!"

"Wait _what_? Lacus, what are you going to do?" Terra added tensely.

Lacus took a deep breath before she grasped her necklace tightly. Terra, Yuna, Collette, Velvet, and everyone else, I'm going to go for a bit of a, unorthodox play here. Whatever happens just, follow my lead on this ok? And, if things get crazy just um, get ready to I don't know, burn the school down or something for a distraction or something ok?"

"Wait _what_?"

"Not the part with people obviously just, something that would distract them encase things get to tense or, awkward, or, embarrassing or something."

"Seriously what ideal do you got in your head Raystar?" Velvet blurted out with irritation."

"I'm, taking a kind of stand Velvet. Hopefully, when this is over it will make sense to more than just me. All right, here goes something, no matter what _no_ one can hear about this ok?"

Lacus saw those around her were looking at her and as the TV screen turned to her she cleared her throat."Um, excuse me "General". I have another question. I understand you lose if your uniform is destroyed but what if you don't have one?"

"Are you a ditz girl? I already said that if you don't have Life-Fibers then you fight till you can get knocked out?"

"Ok then, just clearing things up before I made my decision."

"Tsc…not like it matters girl, unless you're a Persona user you need Life-Fibers to fight in this contest or your too weak to even make it past the first commercial! If your just realizing your just a stupid girl who bit off more then you could chew it's too late to back out now! Your just going to, huh?"

Everyone passed as an aura of light shimmered around Lacus before she closed her eyes to utter a calm,"Your wrong, maybe that's the options most woman have here. But the truth of the matter is, I'm _not_ normal."

Lacus then let her angel wings pop out of her back. Normally she had them form around her shirt to not damage it. But this time she did not, and thus as they popped out of her back they ripped apart her shirt. But she did not flinch as the clothing fell off her shoulders and off her chest.

Despite all the shocked looks Lacus just remained calm, even as the wings grew more and split her bra up and off her breasts.

As her chest became exposed and her angelic wings finished forming, and as they spread out she took a deep breath and pushed her skirt down her legs.

Lacus steeled herself as the camera shifted to her, and she used all her willpower to casually throw off her shoes she slowly walked forward.

She took a moment to think about how many eyes were staring at her and grasped her fist tightly." I, I don't care what anyone here thinks! I'm not ashamed of what I am!"

The Enji quickly pushed her underwear down her thighs she gave a confident pose despite now being completely naked.

As she had an energy ribbon wrap around her sword to tie it to her now bare thigh she glanced at Teddy starting at her and casually flicked her hair back."As you can see, I don't have to stick to the normal rules because I'm not quite a human, but an angel.

I'm not giving _anyone_ a loophole to beat me, they will have to stop me the hard way. What's wrong, you wanted to ogle me anyway right? Well if I can't get around that, then at the very least I can make sure you don't fantasize my body wrongly."

The Enji Knight's stunt caught everyone by the surprise so much that there was just silence for a few moments. General Teddy had his jaw drop before his own staff fell on his foot.

As he yelled out in pain he rebounded to mutter out,"Well folks, seems we got someone cracking from the pressure already! This some, _very_ special Persona power? You're a solid ten no doubt lady, but you think shock value alone is going to get you far here?"

"Guess we will see eh?" Lacus answered firmly as she put her free hand on her hip." If I'm crazy then this won't waste too much time eh? But maybe I just don't need clothing to take down a bunch of snobs? Tsc…this is one of the most snobby places I seen. Even if it is your culture to be like this, to decide everyone's value solely by their appearance, by their state of dress, it's not right!"

"Oh, and you think you can tell us all what to do just because you have a hot body angel girl?"

Lacus grasped her fist tightly as she reflected her work the past few years, before her look hardened." No, I'm not a hypocrite. You may not take me seriously but, it's my job to stop what's wrong, and I _know_ this is wrong! That's why, I'll shut down your sick plan, and to _prove_ how wrong your logic is I'll win your contest like this! If anyone thinks I"m locked in over my head, just try me before you find out the hard way your locked in with _me_!"

Teddy was motionless for a few moments, before he grinned." If you want to be that way "Angel", then fine, the Director will let you pull off this little stunt since it your self-inflicted " wardrobe malfunction" handicaps yourself. Heh, after all in the end nudity _always_ gets extra ratings! Well folks, things were already going to be fun, but now with this harlot bearing her everything it's got a sexy cherry on top eh?"

"Hey I am _not_ a "harlot" just because I'm naked, a woman is more than just that! You better watch out, I'll smack you hard enough that it hits every last drop of stuffing out of you!"

"Geeze cool it! Insecure much? Anyway, I'm sure all of you want to put this" Angelic Streakier" in her place so anyone that finds her gets bonus points if they put on a good show! Speaking of that show, we've stalled long enough!

Everyone get ready, time to show what you got! Heh, though some already have! For real though, time to fight, and keep fighting till you make it to the throne at the hallway of blood and fiber!"

General Teddy laughed a bit more before his image suddenly vanished. Before she could respond Lacus felt the entire Tartarus tower shake till the room suddenly shifted.

As she braced herself the tower transformed, till she was the only one in a smaller chamber. She saw the giant clock head above her chime and heard more music blare out before she sighed." _Guess that's the cue eh? Well, time to see if it's really as straightforward as they say. Only one way to, oh_?"

Lacus saw her reflection in the pillar and blushed as she saw herself naked. As she looked over her body she glanced at her wings and remembered some of the dates she spent with Ben in the past few years before she smiled anxiously." _OMG I really am doing this?_

 _About to fight without a stitch on my body? Absolutely, completely naked?_

 _Well, can't really blame anyone else for this so guess this is on me. Ah well…after all this time to think I'd be streaking in school after all._

 _I remember, when Brad pushed me to take part in the streaking with the other people on the sports team senior year he swore it would show I was keeping it real, but I was to mortified about people taking pictures, about people judging my body to do it. Just the hint that I was thinking about that was enough for my mother to push dad for me to join the Enji._

 _Sure far as I knew nothing happened to the girls who did streak but, it was to mortifying for me. And yet here I am, bearing my soul, and everything else to an entire city, where the stakes are a little higher._

 _But, things are not the same as they were. For one, the people around here seem to be more casual about nudity, maybe a little too casual but oh well. Still, I know I must be freaking Terra and the others out. Still, one thing to bare it all in front of just a few people or even a small place and another in front of a entire city, no matter which dimension its in.  
_

 _Well, I know this is not quite, the normal thing to do to say the least, but I hope they understand. I, could summon my spirit armor if I go my full power but, its best to save my energy for when it really counts._

 _Besides, I, I held myself back for five years straight, to be honest, it feels fun to cut loose a little. Sure, not the safest idea to charge in to enemy territory nude but, the reality is the Beyonder can shatter most armor in an instant._

 _He seems to be partly doing this Battle-World to fine his pawns, but if he's having people be non combatants then he either enjoys seeing people suffer or wants to see how people react. If that's the case, might as well teach him a woman, clothed or not, is not just a plaything, though if I screw this up it will make me look really stupid._

 _Well, sometimes got to test things out in less than ideal conditions. If, I really intend to reform humanity, to truly evolve how people act and relate to each other, I got to risk going out of my comfort zone! When, my parents first told me I might become an angel one day I was horrified. I know its sort of blasphemous but I thought I would be a mutant, a freak._

 _So many days I'd make a frank appraisal of my naked body. So many days did I wondered whether my thighs looked fat, whether my knees were too bony, whether my thumbs were ugly. How many days did I study my profile, trying to judge how every outfit made my breasts look too small, whether my butt was too big, and that was just when no one saw it anyway._

 _But this is no longer a private ritual between me and the bathroom mirror. Now, every flaw and blemish I have is on display for everyone to judge._

 _Tiny freckles and moles that I hoped no one never saw—things I failed to notice at first, had never even noticed—now would seemed large and ugly._

 _There was a small scar on my left knee from a childhood training session gone wrong that I forgot to heal so it lingered. Normally I'd had never given it a moment's thought when I wore a skirt, or shorts, or a swimsuit but every time I would step out of the shower I would wince._

 _To think I would gain wings, even like a angel, felt like I would be cursed to always" get" attention in all the wrong ways._

 _But, when Ben saw my wings, he seemed more awestruck of them then my chest. Well, almost. Despite how many times Brad said it, Ben makes me truly feel beautiful, and not just as a doll but as a person._

 _I spent so many years getting sick of my mom telling me how to dress and act that I went for Brad partly as rebelling, but while it was a different crowd in the end I ended up just trying to dress to impress his group and then I ended up in that goth phase everyone hated._

 _But Ben, a dress or outfit might get him more excited but, its always my face that gets him excited the most._

 _It's because of his love that I don't feel ashamed or insecure about who I am any more. That's why, even though I was mortifying when Brad made me dance for his " crew" back in Venom I don't feel too scared now even though I'm revealing more, revealing everything now._

 _That's because, before I was being objectified solely for the audiences pleasure, this time I'm bearing my dread to show my true will. If people think that's a joke or a delusion, I'll just have to make them take me seriously."_

Lacus stepped forward to start, and walked to give an impression that it was not a walk of shame but a walk of pride. Still, she quickly saw how much of her body was vibrating with that one step before she blushed again." _Still…better reduce how much of a show I put on to make it harder for them to mock me. Ben…if your somehow seeing this I swear I'll explain this later."_

Ben's girlfriend heard a song that sounded like the Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman theme play and smirked before she extended her wings, cleared her throat and took to the air to fly out of the room, having her wings partly cover her to reduce the "show" she was giving off. Despite this she still was shown as soon as she flew out to the next floor.

Her appearance caused the audience to cheer even louder than the previously shown footage of Ryūko, but Lacus casually roundhouse kicked one of the contestants loyal to Honnouji Academy hard enough to knock him out in one kick to swiftly showed she was serious about her vow.

Her comrades saw this, and the sight of Lacus dispatching her first enemy caused Velvet to raise an eyebrow."Damn it, Raystar really _has_ lost it! What is she thinking, making herself weaker in a mission like this?"

Sarah just chuckled as she crossed her arms." I think she's thinking if your enemy can overpower your defense might as well throw them off their game. It's a basic strategy to lower your enemies guard, and it's a bonus if you look good doing it."

Collette saw the fellow woman in blond smirk before she frowned." I _told_ you not to give Lacus bad ideas Miss Lance! With everything on the line you really pushed her to this just to get a perk?"

"It's _because_ everything's on the line that we got to think creative right girls? Besides, if I got Miss Raystar to loosen up a little then hey works for everyone right? Besides, show some faith in your teammate gals, with all she's been through she can handle punks like theses right?"

"Maybe Miss Lance." Milla added sorely." But even if Lacus can pull this off, it might give the wrong impression."

Muzét giggled at this before patting her sister on the back." Chill out Milla, why do we care if we offend the guy who wants to blow everything up? I thought this was not about diplomacy and that's why I'm here in the first place?

Besides, that Raystar seems like she was wound up tight, cutting lose and letting it all go might do her some good. Well, long as we don't all die because of it but you know, got to take risks in life right?"

Sarah suddenly looked firm before adding,"Look gals, I think this is one of the few times in her life Lacus has not had to be "political correct" in her life and can express herself without fear of being judged by her superiors.

She's not cheating on hero boy or anything and as long as she can kick the ass of anyone looking down on her she's not being degraded much either eh? Long as her going a little wild does not doom us all, you really that against your friend being able to free herself a little when she can?"

Yuna glanced back at one of the screens to see Lacus backhand another enemy in a ninja like outfit with her left wing without even breaking her charge and realized despite looking tense Lacus also looked confidence before she sighed."Well, if it helps Lacus feel less stressed, as long as it does not hurt Ben or anything I guess it's not too big a deal. You know, this almost reminds me of a dream I had once. You were in it to Terra, I remember."

Before she could go on Lacus's former squad leader cut in with an abrupt,"We swore _never_ to talk about that horrible dream again right Yuna? It stays a Dead Fantasy, forever!

Ahem, I do admit that I'm more or less nude when I fight in my full Esper form, even if my most private parts are thankfully hidden. But...if it helps Lacus then that's what matters for the moment. Let's just hope it shakes up are enemies a bit like she intended, and be ready to act if it does not."

The Enji nodded as they split up to surround Tartarus to get ready to strike the moment something went wrong.

* * *

At the moment their prime target was finding Lacus's stunt more amusing then outrageous.

Ragyō, her child and all her minions saw the Enji Knight's bold act from the top, and as the Director of the Ravoc Corporation saw Lacus dispatch the first few enemies with ease before she not only smirked, but had a lustful look in her eye."I must say dear daughter, I thought you had put such an impression around here that one of the students cracked.

However, does seem like she's not all talk. I would never have missed a body like that so she must have been one of the new contestants eh? Satsuki…do I have to discipline you again about being meticulous?"

While the tone was casual, as Satsuki saw her mother glance at her with a wild eye she flinched a little before she cleared her throat."My apologizes, director. There were reports of a few new contestants that were strong enough to fend off Lord Midora, but we did not get a picture of them.

I heard there was a girl who was able to heal people from the Joker Curse earlier today but, I figured she was a healer, and did not realize her offensive skills were this high."

"Ah well, an extra wrinkle to flatten then yes dear?"

"Indeed. No matter how bold she is, she, Mitsuru and her Persona users, those vulgar Gourmet Hunters and Matoi all will fail to stop our great destiny! Go my elite four, go and purge the frauds from my stage!"

Android 21 saw Satsuki's four elite followers nod and descend before she giggled." You know, I have not tried angel food yet, should be fun. Though, I should have it taste tested to make sure it's not going to be too much of a pain. Heh…sounds like a job for my new lab assistant, eh _Labrys_?"

The woman with the ax just had her eyes glow before she muttered with an accent like a Brooklyn accent out,"So, you think this angel's legit? You think, if we can subdue her I can gain my true life back Miss 21?"

"Can't say for certain but, only one way to find out right?"

"Got it, I'm no coward, her cheap tricks won't be enough! Time for some educational discipline!"

Labrys had thrusters pop out of her back before the mechanical woman dived in after the elite four. Joie saw her take off before the Black Swan snickered."I think I'll see what progress Midora is making on his Full Course…see if he needs a change of menu."

As the woman with the extremely sharp kitchen's knife flew up and away Ragyō saw the burning ambition in both Joie and Android 21's eyes before she giggled." My, have not seen this many woman with hungry eyes since my college days, but now seems like another time to show all the pretenders why _I_ am the queen bee! They think they have their little plots, but they will see how easily I unravel the webs of inferiors soon enough."

The assistant from earlier, Rei, cleared her throat before she went up to Ragyō and bowed."They seem hell bent at ruining your moment of glory Lady Ragyō. We just got this letter from one of that Kirijo woman's groups, the Phantom Thieves. They are arrogant enough to declare your downfall with this" personal" calling card."

The rainbow haired woman raised an eyebrow and read a letter that told her to confess her sins before her heart was stolen before she snickered, and ripped up the letter." They want me to confess my sins? Arrogant children that no nothing, its time I rip the idealism out of all of you, before I do the same to the entire universe!

Ah well, punishment has always been fun to me, so we should prepare a grand session, yes my dear Grand Couturier?"

A shrill high pitched voice quickly answered with,"Oui, Maman!"

A outburst of giggling from behind the pillar caused Satsuki to swerve around in alarm. Her alarm quickly morphed to disgust as she saw the source came from a teenage girl of medium height.

She had long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face.

She had a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuated her ensemble with a parasol, a large pink hair bow and a purple eyepatch.

Her design had a prominent heart motif, such as on her collar, the center of her bow, her earrings, and even the highlights on her pigtails.

Satsuki frowned before she walked up to the new arrival." Should you not be overseeing the final phase of our plan with the Original Life Fiber, Nui Harime?"

"Silly Satsuki, I go wherever I want to go, and no one can stop me." The new woman threw out as she jabbed her tongue out."After all, unlike you and your club I'm ahead of schedule with not a _single_ error. And so since I had free time I figured I get a close up look at all the losers bothering us. What me to teach theses eyesores a lesson momma?"

"Not yet my dear," Ragyō answered coolly." I want to see just what these wildcards can do so I can respond appropriately."

Nui eyed one of the monitors and saw Lacus flying through another hallway before she rolled her eyes." So this insolent nudist is more than someone who's brain unraveled?

I want to punish her for her mouth but I don't really want to have to deal with a naked ape like a savage even if she has wings. Oh, but wait momma, why don't we have savages take care of the savages? After all, that's what they are here for eh?"

Ragyō glanced behind before she sighed." I did want to save them as an ace in the hole for if Midora gets unruly, but this is a good way to test out if what those two girls had, Saiyan pride, is as powerful as they say. What do you think 21, will they behave?"

The android woman giggled darkly as she glanced at her transmitter." Those two are a bit wild, but if you deliver them the "strong" enemy the taller louder one, _Caulifla_ will go at her like a shark is drawn to blood. And while the other one, _Kale_ , seems more timid, she will do what her leader commands."

"Well then." Ragyō answered conceitedly." Let's see just what spectacle this little streaking harlot can spin out, before I see her wings clipped. After all, they are fit to be a accessory to a _truly_ graceful woman, not a fool."

Ragyō, her child and all of her followers watched on keenly to see just what Lacus could do.

* * *

The Enji currently had been showing everyone that she was not just boasting when she said she did not need her outfit to fight.

After quickly dispatching the first few grunts Lacus made it to the hallway leading to the second section, the _Thebel Block_ , when she saw Chie running in from the other hallway.

As the dyed light brown bowl-shaped hair entered the other side of the green colored castle like room Chie saw Lacus and froze before muttering."Damn, thought they were trying to trick us but you _really_ got butt naked eh?"

Lacus blushed again before she nodded and tried to look casual."Yup, this is me. Guess no one saw it coming eh?"

"That's because its crazy girl! I mean damn, thought you were a frail girl but can't hide how much you been working out eh? Heh…Yukiko would have been so jealous, if she was still here."

Lacus remembered how Android 21 turned the Persona user's friend into a cupcake and casually devoured her earlier before she winced."I remember. I'm sorry I could not save her, I."

"If you're really sorry then help me avenge her already damn it!" Chie suddenly blurted out." I don't care what your wearing as long as you can help me make that witch pay for treating us all like just her playthings!"

Lacus nodded and prepared to move to the next level when suddenly she felt herself bump into an invisible wall. The winged woman blushed at how her chest looked being smashed into a sightless barrier and looked around to see if there were any enemies responsible for the obstacle only to see none.

Chie raised her eyebrow before she walked up and got stopped herself. "What kind of lame joke is this?" The Persona user shouted with raw agitation as she tried to kick the wall down.

Before Lacus could answer suddenly a TV with General Teddies' image appeared again." Don't think you can skip the rules lady! I don't care if your friends outside the tower, in here your enemies and the barrier won't go down till the victor has been decided!"

Lacus narrowed her eyes before she picked up Oath keeper and focused before she unleashed a vertical slash. To her dismay the invisible wall did not even have a scratch, causing the brown haired woman to sigh." Looks like they are serious about enforcing there rules. Damn it, if I use to much energy to break this it could leave me open. But there must be, huh?"

The nude warrior of light heard footsteps and glanced to see that not only had Chie got into a fighting stance, before her Persona, an armored warrior with a twin red blade formed around her." Nothing personal, but I have to win Lacus! I don't care how much Yu and the others said you were the best bet to take these guys down! I have to at least get to those monsters, and punch there smug faces in!"

Lacus looked troubled as she saw how serious the younger girl is as she made a calming gesture." Chie right? Please, don't do this. Nothing personal, but unless your hiding something extremely powerful you are no match for some of the people at the top. Please, leave this to me."

"Don't underestimate me! I'm not those academy toadies you beat, I'm a trained warrior! You don't understand my pain or my regret, that's why I have to at least honor my friend by trying! Let's go _Haraedo-no-Okami_!"

Chie burst at Lacus and tried to attack her, but her target blocked the slash without even flinching. As Chie looked at her, only for Ben's girlfriend to respond with a sad smile."I do know how much you feel for your friend, I can see the sadness in your eyes. It's because I know you're in pain, that I don't want you to suffer any more."

In the blink of an eye Lacus suddenly was gone, with her sword floating in midair. As her opponent gasped in shock she just noticed the Oath-Keeper was attached to a ribbon, but just as she noticed something was behind her Lacus swiftly struck Chie right in her neck, expertly striking a pressure point. Lacus saw her target yell, but her blow quickly caused the woman to fall unconscious.

As the Persona vanished Lacus saw the wall vanish Lacus kneeled down and checked Chie's pulse to make sure she was ok before she sighed." To honor your friend, I'll make sure you survive this to. Alright, enough games, I have a whole bunch of snobs to shut up and all that universe saving stuff to get done."

Lacus was about to walk up the stairs when suddenly a loud male voice growled out," The game _is_ up you troubled maker! For you!"

The Enji braced herself as she heard a large stomp, before a tall muscular man jumped out. Lacus remembered seeing him when Satsuki first appeared before she rolled her eyes."Oh right, that loud flunky from before. Fine, you can join the beaten minion pile with the others."

"I'm _no_ common grunt woman!" The tall blond man roared out." I'm Ira Gamagōri, enforcer member of the elite four who leads the disciplinary committee! I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield, and I sure as hell going to discipline a unruly brat like you who _dares_ mock are glorious cause!"

Despite the hulking man's hostile pose Lacus merely put her arm on her hip."I dated someone who was on the disciplinary committee once, it got rather toxic. Anyway I dare because your master's glorious cause is _totally_ worth making a mockery of. You can learn how much of a sham your cause is the easy way or the hard way."

"Tsc…you really are not from around here if you _dare_ mock the power Lady Satsuki and her mother commands! Don't think I'm afraid to punish a girl!"

"Oh don't worry I figured you would, your whole order does give off a very abuse prone vibe."

"Not like _that_ smartass! Don't think your wings will make me cower to you! Even an angel, will submit to the power of the Life-Fibers! _Shackle Regalia_!"

Lacus braced herself as Ira had his Three Star Goku uniform shine before he transformed. He soon emerged as a diabolical-looking mummy-like figure.

Lacus raised an eyebrow as she thought it nearly looked like bondage before her transformed opponent laughed." Prepare to face your punishment woman! I feel poorly about forfeiting, so I won't harp on you about your decision to be bold but even if you're an angel, how crazy must you be to defy us naked? I don't care what culture your from that makes you think that's excusable. Here there is a price for that kind of arrogance!"

The long haired woman saw whips form out of the Shackle Regalia and as they lashed right in front of Lacus she narrowed her eyes."Seriously, your that strongly a creep that your trying to molest and abuse me right off the bat?"

"Wait what? Hey don't get the wrong idea I do this to everyone!"

"Oh so you think all woman are playthings you sick pervert!?"

"No wait that's not what I meant! Don't blame me this is _you're_ fault!"

"Shut up!" Lacus cried furiously as she extended her wings and had her aura explode enough to shake the room." Even if I am naked that's _not_ an excuse for you to turn this into some sick hentai game! Damn it, you're the one who needs to be disciplined for not respecting a woman's body!"

"Oh come on your making me look, GUH!"

Lacus showed just how little she approved of Ira's actions as she had holy energy surge in to her free hand and burst right at her opponent before he could blink. She promptly hit him so hard in the gut with a "Falcon Punch" that his Shackle Regalia shattered in an instant.

Ira screamed in pain as the blow smashed him through the wall. As Lacus heard her defeated opponent get smashed all the way out of Tartarus she just smirked and pridefully walked up to the next section.

* * *

Her display of strength was caught on the monitor, and the crowds were shocked that one of the elite four was defeated so effortlessly. That shock quickly led to a chain of cheers, and Ryūko saw the display herself on one of the side monitors across the _Arqa Block_ before she chuckled."Damn girl, you said you were going to cause a distraction but I did not think it was going to be something like this!

Well, if it gets everyone to try and dog-pile on her and not me then works for me! Play as big as game as you want Satsuki, nothing is going to stop me from knocking you and your mom down to reality!"

She saw the stairway to the next level and quickly dashed for it till a dismissive male voice cut in with,"I see your as foolish as always but your about to find the hard way that the data does not support your thesis Ryūko."

The scissors wielding woman nearly snarled as Inumata walked out of the entrance. The blue haired member of the Elite four saw the angry look he was getting before he smirked and calmly looked at a palm sized computer in his hand." I'll admit your Kamui is most fascinating, but your clearly overexerting yourself with all of those Persona users you had to fight to get here eh? Yes, you are breathing heavily and your heart rate is high."

"Heh…don't worry, I'm not about to get a heart attack or anything."Ryūko retorted wryly." I don't have time for games, put up or shut up geek!"

"If you insist, Three Star uniform… _Probe Regalia_!"

Ryūko saw her opponent quickly emerge from the light he unleashed in sleek green and blue armor with neon keyboards on his arms and a visor before she snorted." Probe Regalia eh? Stalker name aside it looks more restrained compared to the others. Still, if he's Satsuki 's intel chief then I'm sure he has something sneaky planned. Whatever, I'll just bash through them all!"

Her opponent saw her transform and chuckled."So, she's started off in her standard combat stance and form eh? Such a simple mind?"

"And _your_ such a smartass!"

The woman blurted out as she charged at him. As she did Inumata had data flash across his visor, giving him the data he needed to respond. He dodged her blow, and then the next few ones after that.

After jumping above her Ryūko saw her target type on his arm's data keyboard's and rolled her eyes." I know your type. You guys are _always_ sprouting crap like," I've analyzed all your capacities or I can anticipate your moves!" Tsc…there's only one way to beat someone like you, and that's by being reckless!"

Inumata saw Ryūko move around him at such a high speed that the after images she was leaving made it look like she was all over the place at once.

But seeing this just caused the member of the Student council to snicker." I see, that's why you exerted yourself right away and boosted your reaction speed higher then I predicted. Boosting your Life-Fiber link through sheer force of will eh?

That methodology is the same as that of the Goku Uniforms. But, given that yours is one hungered percent life-fibers, its effect is much greater. But I wonder, how long can your body keep this up?"

"It ain't about if I can or not, I will make it last!"

"I expect nothing less from the Ryūko that annoys Lady Satsuki so much! Why is it that the human body can move like that, merely by putting on clothing made of life-fibers?"

"Why do you rant about things no one cares about? Shut up alre, huh?"

Ryūko prepared to shut him up only for her target to suddenly vanish. The female clad in Life-Fibers wondered what happened till she suddenly got hit in the back of her right leg.

She swerved around only to see nothing, and suddenly got hit in the neck before she cursed and looked around the area."Really? So lame you got to hide just to stand a chance? Please, you think you're so smart with your optical camouflage crap? Think your clever when the answers real damn simple to me! Be even _more_ reckless!"

Ryūko jumped back to the edge of the room and suddenly made the top of her outfit grow, and keep growing till it was the size of the entire room. As it took the shape of a tennis racket the lightly dressed woman formed a devilish grin before she smacked the entire area hard enough to cause the room to shake. Ryūko took delight in hearing a moan as a result of her attack.

She had Senketsu return to normal, and saw a Inumata shaped hole on the ground before she laughed and heard a bell ding before she shrugged." _Meh…he's not even worth the Life-Fibers. They can try whatever they want, no matter how sneaky or ruthless they are I will avenge you today dad! Heh, it is nice not being the most revealing fighter anymore. I mean she seems to be able to pull off the fighting naked thing so good for her. Honestly, she did look good owning that loudmouth. Really damn g, ugh, can't get distracted now_."

Ryūko heard more shouting in the distance and focused herself to dash ahead before other opponents could close in on her.

* * *

As she did the woman she had a faint alliance with was having an opposite problem, for after a few more enemy's Lacus had not encountered any more opponents, to the point that she was able to make it to the Harabah block without encountering any one.

The winged woman heard various cries below but saw no one in the purple colored halls around her before she saw a wider area coming up and shrugged."Are, they running away from me now? Well, don't really mind if I can wrap this up sooner than later."

The brown haired Enji shrugged and prepared to fly forward till she heard a whistle sound. As she cringed a loud female threw out, Don't think you can back out now that you caused a scene you tramp! The punishment is just getting started skank! Entrance march! Under the double eagle!"

Lacus heard dozens of footsteps, and got on guard as she saw what seemed like an entire marching band stomp down the stairway to the next block. The Enji quickly saw that the one leading the band was the Nonon girl from before.

As she rolled her eyes the pink haired member of the elite four marched to the center of the room and pointed her Baton right at Lacus."Alright show off, prepare to be pummeled cheerfully, jauntily, and _utterly_ one-sidedly! You're going to pay for what your pink pet did to me earlier! I just got all the slime off, it was so damn gross!"

"Your blaming _me_ for leaving yourself open? You really are like that one sort of friend I had in high school, always projecting her mistakes on me. I am not in the mood to put up with that kind of behavior today so unless your found of joining your taller comrade do yourself a favor and just back off so you can keep your dignity."

"Oh look who's being an even more pompous big shot now that your strutting your stuff eh skank? I'm not like the second stars, I'm not backing down just because you're a freak who out muscled Ira! I'll make you change your tune, after I make you beg for mercy! Three Star-Goku Uniform, _Symphony Regalia Grave_!"

Lacus readied herself as her opponent had a light surround her. The angel was shocked to see the music instruments from Nonon's followers were drawn to the light till they merged with it.

Nonon emerged with a much more red uniform like a marching band, and while Lacus saw her weapon when Kirby absorbed her power earlier, the true one was a massive heart shaped tank with eight massive speakers.

The pink haired woman grinned as her speakers boomed out loud enough to cause the ground to vibrate."Now, listen to the sweat sound of your beat-down."

Lacus narrowed her eyes and dashed at her enemy, only for the massive speakers to go off faster then she expected, unleashing a shock-wave powerful enough to knock Lacus into the wall hard enough to dent it.

Nonon laughed cruelly as her target cried out in pain."Still feeling so smug saying you did not need armor bitch? Too bad, this is just getting started! This tune is missing something. Oh I know! Its missing the sweet sound of your screaming!"

While Lacus coughed a bit as she got back on the ground she just flicked her hair back and grinned." Sorry, could not hear you for a second. Don't get your hopes up, I'd rather die before begging for mercy. Not bad, but too bad for you I suffered through far worst pain then that. Maybe it's a bit of a drag, but it's worth it to show up your shallow boss."

"This all because you got laughed at for wearing a bad dress to the dance skank? Whatever, don't think you can just shake your boobs around and get everyone to dance to your tune.

Just because your some sort of freak super woman who does not need clothes, don't get so full of yourself that you think people can live in most places without them you self-absorbed exhibitionist!"

"I'm _not_ an exhibitionist!" Lacus cried out defensively. Realizing she was a bit to defensive she took a deep breath before going on with a calm," I'm not arrogant enough to think that no one needs clothing. I know I was blessed with beauty and strength that others don't have and can get away with what others can not.

I know those with less than perfect bodies use clothing to look better than they would otherwise look naturally, I'm not naïve. I…I just want to make a place where a person's natural state, is not a sin by default.

For so long woman have been forced to be what is expected of them, there true selves repressed. Such awful things like foot binding,corsets, and all the other things woman have had forced on them across history, all to forcefully be morphed into something they are not to appease the men that treated them like dogs!

To me at least, that seems wrong. I want to make a place where a person is not judged by what they wear or by any other shallow thing like that! Where they don't have to be something they are not just to survive! Were no one has to hide their true self!"

Nonon saw Lacus had a sad look in her eyes before she burst out laughing. "HAHAHA your serious skank? You really are an angel, a naïve idiot with her head in the clouds! That might sound all nice and fluffy but humans are just _not_ like that!

Me and Satsuki go way back and even before middle school I figured out you don't get to be on the top by being a naïve idiot!

Both Satsuki and her mother keep it real yo, they run things based on how things _really_ work! If you can't handle how judgmental people are miss angel skank, then get off the stage!"

Nonon had her massive machine fire a barrage of note shaped projectiles at Lacus. While they all spun around sharply, their target had her aura flare up before a barrier formed around her to defend herself.

Lacus saw her enemies shocked look before she extended her wings." I'm not naïve, I seen _all_ too well just how petty, shallow, and otherwise ugly people can be. You can call me a dreamer all you want, but I have faith that the root of human behavior can change if enough effort is put to it."

"Oh so that's what you want to do with your wish eh? Guess that's what all of us want to do on this Battle-World, but only the loudest voice is going to be heard!"

Nonon had her speakers blare out again, but this time Lacus was ready and used her barrier to protect her ears.

While she was still blasted back she was able to dig in and looked adamant as she slowly pushed herself forward."Maybe everyone who wanted to change things for the better was delusional, but with what I seen I know it can work, as long as people like you don't ruin it! I won't let _anyone_ ruin that hope!"

Nonon's noise was too loud for her to hear the Enji Knight's declaration, but seeing Lacus push forward annoyed her by itself before her eye twitched."Damn it, you're a thick one eh? Fine, then we will need to pile on the pain to get it through your thick head! New girl, show your stuff!"

Lacus readied the Oath-Keeper to try and slash through the massive speaker, but before she could she saw a glimmer of red light above, and saw Labrys diving right down from above, with her giant ax aiming right for her.

Ben's girlfriend cringed at the sudden new enemy before she quickly blocked the blow. As she was slammed into the ground she saw her new enemy was glaring at her before she sighed." What happened to the whole one on one thing and how important the rules were eh?"

Another TV scrolled down before General Teddy appeared again with a smug grin." Well, Winged Streakier since your showing how easy this is we are raising the stakes! Ratings and add revenues and all you know? That's why, now it's a handicap match!"

"Bring it on, I'm shutting down this tacky scheme one way or another!"

The ax welding woman in front of her suddenly got angry as thrusters appeared on her legs."You think you're so superior to the rest of us just cause yah got wings?" Labrys yelled out. As Lacus raised an eyebrow her enemy got angry." You have so much power, then why can't you can't heal folks pain? Can, can you restore my memories?"

Lacus looked confused before she cleared her throat."Well, I don't know miss. Did, someone take it from you?"

"Don't try and hide it from me! Miss 21 and Miss Ragyō told me you guys were hiding my memories to try and screw me over! I'll beat them out of yah!"

Lacus saw the mechanical maiden have thrusters on her ax blaze out to strike her target, and the brown haired female had to block the strike with her wing. Labrys then suddenly raised her free hand before shouting," _Weaver's Art: Sword!"_

Lacus saw a red energy sword suddenly shoot out of her opponent's arm and swerved out of the way. As she filliped to the right she flicked her ribbon out to constrain her enemies arms.

The warrior of light took to the air before energy surged into her free hand."I don't sense energy from you, are you _another_ Android? From what Trunks told me Doctor Gero messed with the memories of those he transformed, but I don't know. Sorry but I'll have to calm you, AH!"

Before she could strike she was suddenly hit in the back by a large pink energy blast that Nonon unleashed. The winged woman did not take a critical hit but as she fell to the ground her back sizzled.

As she rebound Lacus saw her attacker giving a demented grin, just as missiles formed all out of her Regalia." Think I was just going to wait till I was tagged in skank? Like hell, you're going to get your wings plunked before I present them as a celebration gift to Lady Ragyō!"

Labrys suddenly had her eyes glow yellow as she got furious."That's right, no matter how holy or noble you act, if yah are in the way of getting back what I lost, then your just another thing to be ripped apart! Erupt, _Asterius_!"

Lacus saw flames start to ignite around her, and slashed some of the incoming flames away with her sword, till a giant demonic hand came for her from the fire.

The hand managed to grasp her, and the long haired woman looked on in dread as a large humanoid only partially coming out of the ground, surrounded by flames, with a bull's skull for a head, and several chains restraining it to the ground.

As Asterius, the apparent persona of Labrys roared, the demonic bull's master yelled out psychotically as she grasped her head."There's no escape...all those who thought they could throw me away are going to burn!"

Lacus felt herself being squeezed enough to feel pain before she saw two angry woman looking at her and winced."Clearly you have issues to address, but I have other things to take care of at the moment! Can't lose here, _Radiant Storm_!"

Finding herself being over powered physically without going all out, Lacus opted to have energy spheres form in her hands before they quickly transformed into energy flowers that swarmed around and barraged both of her enemies with energy blasts.

Labrys saw her Persona get blasted in the eye before she grit her teeth."Damn it, I won't let you worm out of this! You're going to burn with all the other people causing my pain! _Titanomachia_!"

Asterius snarled before unleashing a burst of black flames from its mouth to try and fry Lacus.

The angelic warrior was able to block it with her barrier but the effort was clearly stressing her. General Teddy reacted to this stressful expression with an expression of dismissiveness."Well fans looks like the cultist member of the Elite Four and the lady with the title of "The Raging Bull of Destruction" is putting are naked contestant on the ropes! Did she finally bite off more than she could chew? Bets on if she _has_ closes in ten seconds!"

Nonon giggled darkly as she saw Lacus struggle before her hat suddenly glowed with energy."Oh she bit off more than she could handle all right! And now she's going to get her pretty body all kinds of messed up for thinking she can defy greatness all on her silly head! _Symphony Regalia Da Capo_!"

The pink haired woman fired a devastating purple energy beam, that strangely also had the sound of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate" play off it. At the same time Labrys grasped her fist before angrily screaming out," That's right, no matter how special you are, you can't change the world alone angel!"

Labrys had her Persona glow as it prepared to strike as well to hope and finish Lacus off, but before Asterius could strike suddenly a pillar of ice burst out to freeze the limb before a firm female voice cut in with a sharp,"Thankfully for her she is not alone!"

Mitsuru and her Persona dashed in from the left, and right before the purple energy beam could hit Lacus the android member of SEES, Aigis flew up and had her Persona Althea, an armored woman with a large shield use that Shield to intercept the blast. Lacus took advantage of her opponent's suddenly divided attention to unleash a holy energy blast from her hands to blast Asterius and break free.

Mitsuru saw Lacus land besides her and just smirked."I must admit if you _really_ were able to make Midora retreat I figured you would be fairing much better Miss Raystar. Is your true strength in your armor?"

Lacus winced, but was relieved that the head of SEES did not seem to be addressing her nakedness before she giggled nervously."Yah, sorry to drag you into this. I don't need my armor or anything else but myself to use all my power. I'm just not sure how many enemies they were going to threw at me and tried to conserve my power.

Still, guess it is a moot point if I'm defeated so thanks, sorry if my outburst caused a unneeded distraction to you guys."

"Heh, don't worry, we have fought some rather revealing shadows so most of my group is more use to seeing unclothed woman in combat then you would think. Besides, I admit it's not my thing but this does seem to fit you. Just focus on the fight, don't' worry about the minor things."

"Heh, thanks. I admit theses groupies have more tricks then I expected. Well, seems clear at this point they are to fanatical to talk our way out of this."

As Labrys and her Persona both roared with rage Aigis casually pointed a Gatling Gun at the other android." It's not quite as clear as you might think Miss Raystar. While she is fighting for the other side she is Unit #031, my sister. Like me, she was created as an Anti-Shadow Weapon created by the Kirijo Group. But, she was found by the enemy before we could find her."

"She yelled at me about being able to give her what she was missing." Lacus threw out curiosity. Mitsuru looked bitterly at her before looking at the ax welding android." That was more than rambling. Listen up Labrys, I know what you really are, I know your past.

When we raided the joint Strega and New World Order base we found out some lab notes. Like Aigis, she was given a "Plume of Dusk" to forge an artificial Persona. Unlike Aigis, the Kirijo group was much more harsh on her training. Due to her larger than usual Plume of Dusk, #031 began showing signs of emotion upon activation and developed her ego at a quicker rate than the other units.

In between being forced to kill her sister units for combat data and inheriting their memories, #031 and the other units were let outside to mingle amongst themselves. During that time #031 befriended Unit #024, an older unit who was more emotionally developed than the others, who serves as #031's only friend alongside Snowy, a white dog that #024 found and cared for.

Eventually, #031 was dubbed "Fifth Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Labrys" and was ordered to destroy the other units in an attempt to bring out her Persona through mental stress, despite Labrys' protests.

Prior to this, #024 told Labrys about her personal goal to find a certain someone, and gave Labrys an archive with orders that she was not to open it until it was all over. Labrys in time was eventually forced to fight #024, but her attempts to disarm her and spare her life were thwarted when the scientists directly hijack #024's body and force Labrys to kill her.

Labrys inherited #024's memories and was given #024's archive memo, which had the girl whose personality was used as the basis of the personality of the early Anti-Shadow Weapons, and that #024 wanted to meet her and thank her for loving them.

This caused her to snap and attack to try and escape. But she was captured, only to have been awakened recently. It would seem, those who found her altered her data to give her false ideas."

Labrys glared at the red haired woman before she seethed out,"You think I'm confused Mitsuru Kirijo? Your wrong, I see things clearly, and I know your one of the ones that has to pay! Even if you did not pull the trigger yourself, it was _your_ family that caused me to suffer!"

Mitsuru looked at her saber before responding with a sober." I was not aware of what happened, but I am sorry I was not able to help you Labrys. I seek to atone for my families sins, and that means I want to save you and stop those who suffered at the hands of the,"

Before she could respond everyone heard music as a barrage of note shaped missiles headed her way. Lacus quickly protected her and the others with an energy barrier before Nonon flew above them all." My god you _all_ are a drag! It was a laugh seeing how much you guys suck but ugh, no matter how much you want to " atone" to be good girls your just going to be weak losers in the end! So just accept it and be blown away!"

The member of the elite four unleashed another loud noise blast, and as Lacus cast a shield around her and the others to protect them when the noise faded she focused her senses to feel Labrys's thoughts before she flashed a new batch of determination on her face."You two were right, I was caught off guard because I thought she was just a machine.

But, by focusing I could feel something deep amiss the energy, something like a soul. I can feel it's in pain. Alright, I might be able to help, but to pull it off I'll need to focus."

Aigis saw Nonon unleashing more attacks as she ranted before she nodded."Acknowledge, I will neutralize the noisy flying hostile. _Orgia Mode full power_!"

The Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon's eyes glowed before various weapons formed around her body and she unleashed her own barrage at the woman in Symphony Regalia Grave.

As she flew up Labrys charged to attack her, only for Mitsuru to charge at her with her own blade. Her ax welding target easily parried the strike, but as she swung Mitsuru had her Persona attack as well.

While Labrys blocked the strike from Artemisia, as she did her master cast the Bufudyne ice spell to freeze half of her target's limbs. While Labrys caused the ice to crack in an instant, as she did Lacus wrapped her energy ribbon across her target's neck.

The robotic woman screamed in annoyance and tried to resist but Lacus quickly discharged a barrage of holy energy into her target. As she saw the raw pain in the woman in front of her's eyes she looked determined."Don't give in to pain, you can be free of it so let me help you! You may not take my word now, but I'm serious when I know what you're going through. I was lied to about many things myself.

Those that I thought were close to me mislead me, causing me to suffer. I lashed out to, but those that still cared for me reached out and helped me get out of the pain.

Even if you're not like me, even if your heart's not like a humans, I know you can still have one because, I don't have a normal heart anymore either, and I'm still loved. Labrys, I fight to protect what I care about, but I really care more about healing then hurting. I'll prove it, by helping you even when your being a tad of a pain about it! Your choice Labrys, what do you _really_ want?"

Lacus had her aura blaze out as she unleashed a beam of holy energy. Labrys went to defend, but quickly realized the beam was not meant to be a blast, but to reach right into her mind. Lacus felt the darkness in the woman's mind, felt the light, and then felt what felt foreign before using her magic to purge it.

Labrys yelled in pain and charged at the woman casting the spell, but then she felt something shift in her head before she winced and had her eye twitch,"No, I just, want to find where I belong!"

Aigis blasted some projectiles out of the sky before yelling out,"You can still find it sister, fight it!"

Nonon saw Labrys struggle before she grit her teeth."God damn it, you're a robot and your still being emotional? God damn it, your all so pathetic, I'm going to blow you away!"

Mitsuru saw the member of the Elite Four prepare to use her speakers again before she unleashed a barrage of ice projectiles to freeze up the speakers. Nonon saw her various speakers backfire before she cursed at the red haired Persona user."God damn red haired dike? For all your fancy Persona groups and robot friends your still _nothing_ like Satsuki!"

She prepared to unleash her main energy blast before a new woman coarsely added,"Course she is not you suck up, she's far more classier then you or your boss ever will be!"

The pink haired woman cringed as she swerved around to see Ryūko coming for her. Ryūko had a excited look in her eyes as she had her scissor blade extend."Time you face up to see who the real shabby one is here tool!"

"God damn it you to? You're going to know your place you transfer blockhead! _Re_ ,"

"Suck it, this concert's over! _Sen-I-Soshitsu!"_

Ryūko jumped up, and shocked her enemy by having Senketsu expand the shoulder parts of its outfit and form thrusters before she burst at her target to attack faster than was expected. Nonon screamed in fury, but was not able to stop Ryūko from slashing at her Symphony Regalia Grave.

The fighter with the living outfit succeeded in ripping out her target's Life-Fibers, and proceeded to absorb all of it in moments, leaving Nonon to fall on the ground totally nude. As she did Lacus succeeded in having her magic take effect, and Labrys screamed out before Asterius vanished.

Labrys dropped to her knees." I thought my rage was my true self, but I was wrong. I don't really want to hurt anyone or make them suffer, I just wanted to belong."

Aigis smiled as she walked to her robotic sibling's side."It seemed your shadow was controlling your thoughts, and while it reflected your heart, not everything it said was true. You can still find your place Labrys, as long as we can stop the enemy in time."

Lacus swept some sweat off her brow before adding,"Well, we seem to be making progress since they are piling on the flunkies. Guess they are seeing they are not all that, ah " skank"?"

Nonon just moaned and struggled to get back up only to stub her toe. She looked up to see Lacus walking over to her before she gulped. The Enji just leaned down to the now also naked woman and smirked." It's not as easy feeling so smug when your bearing it all with nothing to hide behind eh?"

The shorter woman saw Lacus point her sword at her and grumbled. "Ugh, just end it already, don't pretend this is anything more then you smashing your way to make your ideas a reality! At least my side is honest about it you, oh?"

"If I wanted to be a savage about it this could end right now." Lacus stated as she casually stood back up. Nonon gulped as Lacus grasped her sword again but the winged woman suddenly stretched her sword arm." But thankfully for you, as the winner I don't have to do what the loser wants and I don't feel like killing you unless you start turning to a monster or something. Alright, we are almost at the top right?"

Ryūko saw Nonon prepare to curse something before she fell unconscious and chuckled as she looked at the doorway."Pretty damn sure we are near the top, I can nearly smell the queen bee's makeup from here."

"Good," Lacus spat out wearily,"Kind of eager to wrap this up as quickly as possible."

Mitsuru was about to say something when an aggressive male voice suddenly cut in with,"Don't be rushing girl, the parties just getting started!"

Lacus felt a surge of murderous intent in the air and glanced up to see a young man with bright red hair, blue eyes, and an X-shaped scar across his face diving down from the shadows in the roof above.

He wore a Yasogami High school uniform and an olive green button-down shirt with black collar and cuffs, and a yellow band on one sleeve emblazoned with a black star inside a circle and wore the uniform jacket around his waist.

His sneakers were yellow and black and in his hands were a pair of katanas that have finger rings on each hilt as an aesthetic touch, and the blade of each katana had a serrated edge in a section just before the hilt.

Said katanas were aiming right for Lacus's chest, but in response the woman sighed and intercepted the blades with her wings. The red haired man was shocked to see that the wings were strong enough to block the blades, and before he could react Lacus unleashed a swift roundhouse kick to knock the man into the wall.

The man was swift enough to maneuver himself to land on the wall on his feet, and as he landed on the ground he had a wild look on his eyes."Oh man, you really are the real deal, that's so hot! This is going to be a blast, let's get ready to let it rip, _Tsukiyomi_!"

As an armored knight formed around the red haired man Mitsuru saw the raw violence in his eyes and cringed."Sho, Shuji Ikutsuki 's son? Damn it, how can you be so loyal to your father after he discarded you?"

"Please, I don't give a damn about the old man's grand plan, this is just fun! You guys thought you could cut me out of the fun after your big speeches? Think again dames!"

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood to humor jackasses all day punk!" Ryūko spat out angerly." If you think your tough enough to cut us all up I'm going to enjoy bursting your bubble."

Sho had his eye twitch before a more laid back male voice from behind Sho cut in with an easy going,"I admit the kid's like a hyper active puppy that you can't take your eye off of for a second before he rips the room apart. Still, a hyperactive puppy is good at finding prey and you know, as much of a drag as this whole thing is it's _even_ more of a drag to do something for nothing!"

Lacus and co braced themselves as a young adult, with unkempt black hair and gray eyes that was wearing a black suit with a long-sleeved white shirt, a crooked dark red tie, and brown field shoes walked out of the right hallway.

The man had a uneasy look in his eyes but Aigis saw the man's grin and pointed her guns at him." Hostile confirmed, Tohru Adachi, the man who was abusing the "Midnight channel" and posed as a detective as he murdered people till he was exposed by Yu and his group of Persona users that called themselves the "Investgation team".

"Ah come on _no_ one likes spoilers robo-chick!" Adachi threw out sourly." So yah the gig's up, guess let's get on with the killing, or stripping, or whatever this is, I don't know any more I just want to live and have a sweat meal in my hands instead of chains."

Lacus rolled her eyes as she glanced back at General Teddy on the TV screen."What happen to this being _only_ two opponents?"

"Hey girl we are near the climax so got to max out the drama and nothing is as dramatic as a bonus round where it does not end till you drop!"

"This part would be shocking if I expected the word of a creepy teddy bear to amount to much. Whatever, I won't let any one of you jerks remake reality to your twisted vision!"

"Aw hey that's not fair girl!" Adachi moaned out." Reality might be great for super girls, but for normal folks like me it's a drag! Well, guess I'm not so normal. Anyway, why choose reality when you can have a world of your own making? That's clearly the choice, y'know...I mean come on, we all prefer the easier life. Hehehehe... You see, all reality ever gives you is boredom and bickering.

And no one truly wants to live in a world like that. It's only because they think they have to accept it that they choose to buck up and deal. There's only one thing that's going to set you apart and let you succeed in life: it's the magic ticket they call 'talent'. And if you don't have it, then you're left to rot in despair.

Game over. So wouldn't we better off without this reality crap? Someday, you'll all understand what I'm saying. No matter what you try and do, reality sucks. And I, for one, am _sick_ of it."

"If you're so sick of it then do us a favor and throw your emo self-off this damn tower you jackass!" Ryūko shouted out angerly." Screw this I'll shut you up now!"

The woman clad in Life-Fibers charged at the serial killer before a burst of lighting came for her. She swerved out of its way and saw it came from a man with shaggy chin-length brown hair with bangs and reddish-brown eyes. He wore a tan peacoat with black buttons, striped black and white tie, black trousers, and black gloves.

The man grinned as the ladies glared at him before he gave a mocking bow." You don't get it you simpleton, as faint as the odds are, we want the prize that's promised for those that win Battle World.

And we will take it, no matter how many naïve twits we have to step over! Don't make me laugh! Justice? Righteous? Enough, you liars are going down. I'll destroy you! Kill them…Loki!"

A demonic aura flared out of the brown haired man before a demon with zebra colors formed out of him. Mitsuru saw the man form a saber of darkness in his hand before she tensed up,"Goro Akechi…the detective who turned out to be Shido's son. Great, seems all the psychopath's are fond of traveling in packs."

Lacus saw the hostile Persona users were surrounding her before she powered up her aura once more."Well, better to get it all over with at once eh? If I have to take down every last creep to end this, I will!"

Aegis nodded, but as she locked on to Sho her eyes flashed with light for a moment before she looked around."Don't overexert yourself if you don't have to Miss Raystar, we must take the best measures to assure our side obtains victory."

She was about to fire before a raw energy shot for her. As she flew up in the air to avoid it a man in a white uniform with a jester mask walked up before another demonic white and black Persona formed out of his body.

He pointed his hands at Lacus as he hissed out," People often compare their goals to the stars. They shine brightly even after the sun goes down... fixed stars in a dark expanse. No matter what path you take, your goal will never become a star! DIE!"

The jester faced man fired a energy blast, till a pillar of fire erupted out of the ground to intercept the blast. A man with red hair in a red outfit with a sword dashed out from the right before getting in front of the masked man."Wake up Jun, don't let the Joker Curse consume you! Ugh, glad I could make it in time!"

Goro saw the new man get into a fighting stance and summon a fiery red Persona before he snarled." You heroic types are the jokers, and the joke is over!"

He prepared to have Loki attack till he saw fire coming for him before a blond haired girl with pigtails alongside Ren and Makoto ran in from another hallway. The blond haired girl glared at Goro before yelling out,"Wake up Goro before it's too late!"

"Oh Ann, such a simple minded girl. Sorry but the person you thought was your friend was just an act, and you're going to regret wasting my time!"

He was about to attack when even more Persona users ran into the room. Adachi saw Yu and others run in before he smirked." Even you guys made it this far? For all the hype this Honnouji Academy seems all bark and no bite. Oh well, you can all die like friends and all that."

Yu had his Persona, the armored warrior Izanagi-no-Okami, appear before he glared at the serial killer that use to work for his father." Adachi, no matter what sick games you're playing even with all these other guys helping you your still not going to,"

"Yeah, yeah, friendship, teamwork, blah blah blah. I still am going to win. Results beat idealism." Adachi threw out in a bored manner." Look, this is all being a real pain so let's just get to what we all want to see? Well, at least it's what I want to see but I don't care about anything else really. Make them choke to death, _Ameno-sagiri_!"

A giant black demonic eyeball formed out of the serial killer's back and as it glared at them Lacus just sighed." Is there anyone _else_ that wants to come up and have their fifteen minutes? Just, want to know so I don't have to waste any more time."

Ameno-Sagiri prepared to attack when suddenly one of the Persona users from the Mirage Master group, a man with short black hair and dark gray eyes, Aoi Itsuki, ran up before he glanced at Lacus."Miss Lacus, Miss Kirijo, leave these guys to us! Don't wear yourselves down fighting everyone, just focus on getting to the top and winning while we handle these madmen! Let's go, _Chrom_! "

Lacus saw a knight like figure form out of Itsuki before the other Mirage Masters she saw earlier, Kiria and Yashiro ran up and summoner their own spectral doubles before they attacked the demonic eye ball in front of them alongside Yu.

Lacus saw Sho have energy form around his swords and try to slice at the Mirage Masters from the back. As he did the leader of the Phantom Thieves ran up and had his own Persona, the red and black demonic creature that looked like a thief, _Arsene,_ before the Persona fired a barrage of its Dream Needle attacks to protect his comrades. Lacus saw her recent allies hold their own before she winced." Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

The woman she saw earlier in the day, Maya, shot at Goro's Loki Persona before she smirked."We are not deadweights we can handle these losers! Let's nail them Tatsuya!"

The man in red from before nodded before he had flames surge around him." Got it, let's burn away their insanity Apollo! _Heat Kaiser_!"

Tatsuya 's persona swiftly unleashed a powerful burst of fire that was powerful enough to cause his enemies to defend themselves.

Lacus wondered if she should press on before Mitsuru put her hand on her right shoulder and smirked."Don't worry Lacus, we all resolved to do whatever we could to save what we hold dear. But even though we only just met, you inspired us all to have faith in you. So, return the favor and have faith in us as well."

The Phantom Thief named Ann giggled before she gave a thumbs up." Hell yah girl! We have scores to settle to so kick ass on top! Besides, kickass as your body is if you're out of here we can get Ryuji, Yosuke, Junpei and the other men that get distracted back over here. Just kidding major props for being bold Angel girl!"

Lacus blushed before she nodded."Alright, thanks for the support everyone. I promise I won't let it be in vain. Let's get going."

General Teddy saw Lacus walk to the staircase before he frowned." Hey I did not say the bonus round ended? The party may have gotten crowded thanks to the kid with a serious sister complex but no one's allowed to leave till this is over!"

Yu looked annoyed before shouting out,"Sister complex? Why the hell do people keep saying that? I made one joke that Teddy misunderstood and it grew way out of context! Damn it all!"

Lacus just glanced at the TV screen and gave it a middle finger before her aura flared up."Screw it, I'm going to just break through the damn barrier. I don't know how long it will stay open so stay close. Well, just not to close if you don't mind. _Rising Crescent_!"

Ryūko and Mitsuru got right behind Lacus as she slashed the barrier to the hallway with all her might, and managed to slash through it. Less than a second later she charged through it and managed to make it through to the other side.

Mitsuru, Ryūko, and a few others managed to run through before the barrier reformed. Lacus took pleasure in seeing General Teddy yell before the TV get destroyed in the process before she glanced one more time at the others below and pushed herself to dash up.

After a few turns the group made it to the top of the tower. As soon as she saw the light she saw Satsuki casually sipping tea on a chair on a pedestal. Above her sat her mother, Ragyō on a throne, her hair still emitting light.

As Ryūko growled her target put her teacup down and uttered,"So you made it after all, Matoi. Though, it seems its only because you got some, very unexpected help. Well, you're a bold one yes miss Angel? Are you proud of yourself? You better, that won't last long I assure you."

Lacus saw all the spotlights bearing down on her and did not break her stance as she responded with a calm,"We will see who's full of it soon enough,"Lady" Satsuki. Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to play your games."

Before she could say something Ragyō giggled darkly as she eyed Lacus's exposed body intently." Your clearly confident from wherever you hail from my winged interloper. I'm going to greatly enjoy getting a, intimate look at what makes you tick, yes, I'll inspect _every_ inch of you, inside, and out."

As Ragyō licked her tongue a little Lacus could not help but wince, but before she could figure out a proper retort Ryūko spat on the ground and pointed her blade at the rainbow haired woman."So your Satsuki's mom eh? Tsc…I can see rather damn quick how she got so damn snobby. Enough of your damn games, I'm going to end this once and for all!"

Before she could respond a brash male voice cut in with a sharp,"Don't act like you earned the right to be her equal, I have not given my approval yet!"

The ladies braced themselves as Uzu jumped down from above. As the last of the Elite Four landed on the ground Ryūko rolled her eyes."Seriously dude? I owned you before, your just wasting everyone's time!"

"That might have been true, if that was the old me! But you humbled me with that last defeat, forcing me to evolve!"

Uzu stood up, and everyone could see he had a long green bandanna with two stars from temple to temple and two white marks where his eyes should be on his head. The sight caused Ryūko to snort."Seriously you high dude? You could not take me before, and now you think you can beat me with your eyes closed?"

"That's right, keep being smug it will make this rematch even more enjoyable! I relied on my eyes to much, so I sewed them shut! Now that I blinded myself willingly, my other senses have evolved!

Matoi, you and your allies will fall at the hands of a true ultimate warrior! But don't take my word for it, I'm all to glad to let my actions do the talking! Three Star Uniform activate, _Blade Regalia_ … **Mark Two**!"

With a flash of light the green haired man transformed. As he emerged he looked like he did earlier, though his suit of armor was a lighter shade of green and the front of the helmet now resembled a multi-layered visor.

Lacus saw Ryūko look cocky before she sighed."Don't get overconfident, he clearly did not go blind for no reason. I know a lot of warriors that have sharpened skills thanks to their blindness."

"Haha, the naked angel is correct Matoi!" Uzu uttered as he got into a fighting stance." Ugh…wish I waited a bit before sealing my vision away, but if it's to become the ultimate fighter I have no remorse. Well, _very_ little remorse! Seriously, my Shingantsu can outmatch _anything_ any of you can do!"

"Well put up or shut up because I have revenge to get to!"

"Fine, show me your worthy enough to take up Lady Satsuki's time!"

The two prepared to charge at each other, but just as they were going to strike each other Nui suddenly landed on the ground in front of them. Having not seen her earlier, Uzu heard Nui giggled before spitting out,"Who the hell are you?"

Satsuki tensed up before yelling out,"Sanageyma, get back!"

The member of the elite four growled before pointing his blade at the interloper." Stand aside woman! I won't tolerate any outside interference with my rematch with Matoi!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." The blond girl threw out in a ditzy demeanor. "After all _I'm_ the one who's going to fight her! I mean your cliché warrior speeches are _so_ boring so I figured we would do something more fashionable."

"You mock me? I told you to get out of the way!"

The man in the three star Goku uniform slashed at the smaller woman, only for her to casually block the strike with her umbrella. As the armored man yelled out in shock Nui just giggled some more."Oh gosh this won't do. Your' no fun at all!"

"Damn it, I'll make you pay! Eat this, my finishing move! _Isshin Zenzanken!"_

Everyone tensed up as Uzu had his armor shift, and have his arms combined into a larger glowing blade. But just as he was about to strike Nu in a flash grasped a chink in his armor and with her long nails grasped a red thread.

Those around her were shocked to see Nu paralyzed in the process before the blond woman laughed even louder."Enough of that, go back to being a naked ape."

She casually shattered the fiber, and a few moments later the Blade Regalia… unraveled. The now once again nude Uzu gasped in shock as he fell down."What…what the hell, GUH!"

Nui casually jabbed him with her umbrella, with enough force to knock him off Tartarus. As he screamed Nui just shrugged."Oopise, he fell! Ah well, he's annoying anyway. Goku Uniform was it? That's your vaulted uniforms right Lady Satsuki? The stitching is a bit weak, don't you think?"

Satsuki saw Nui flash a casual smile before her eyes hardened." You severed the Life Fiber's Banshi? The Banshi is the core Life Fiber that has been imbued with the will to become clothing. Yes, the thread that is the key to creating a Goku Uniform. It has multiple layers to defend against the impact of attacks. Impossible, no one is able to spot it, and yet you severed it in an instant!"

"Haha, you're so silly. Maybe classless idiots can't spot it but it's nothing for an elite like me! C"mon, let me show you what true grace is."

In a flash Lacus was in front of her, and just as she noticed the brown haired woman slammed her in the throat so hard she went flying.

As the Umbrella landed on the ground the Enji flicked her hair back."I sensed from the start she was not normal, and I did not feel like going through another self-absorbed rant so I'll just skip that if you don't mind."

Lacus turned around to face Satsuki, but suddenly heard a giggling sound before she swerved to see Nui flying back down, grasping her throat.

While still looking cheerful the woman had her eyes twitch as she rubbed her throat."You're the trouble maker eh? You really are something special. To be frank I don't like dealing with classless boors, or whores."

"Oh, don't like dealing with people like yourself? Fair enough."

"Hah ha very funny but we will see how long that spunk lasts. If you want to be a savage naked ape, then play with people as savage as you! Miss 21, are those foreigners ready like you promised?"

Lacus glanced up to see Android 21 next to where Ragyō was sitting eating a cupcake, and after swallowing it she giggled."Guess we will find out eh? Alright girls, your turn! Just try not to make a mess like we discussed ok?"

Another part of the tower opened before two woman popped out. One was a slender build. She wore a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes.

Her hair was long, wild, and spiky. Besides her was a taller woman with a slender frame and average height. She was tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She has shaggy shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face.

Her outfit consisted of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath.

She wore a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that covered her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings.

Lacus thought the hair on the woman reminded her of something, but the shorter girl snorted as she cracked her neck."That demands on if you can deliver on what you promised robo girl! I'm tired of one hit weaklings!

Heh, so this is the "special" one eh? Guess if your still standing you're not just full of it. I'll hand it to yah, you got guts going into such a big throw down butt naked. But even if you got yourself some skill, you got _nothing_ on a Saiyan."

"Wait, a Saiyan?"

The woman grinned and charged right at Lacus. Her charge was faster then she figured, but Lacus was able to block the strike with her wings.

While the Enji was pushed back a few feet she stood her ground, and the woman fighter just looked excited."So those wings are not just for show eh? Figured it would be fun showing how badass I am to beat a legit angel!"

"Sorry, I'm _not_ losing today!" Lacus retorted. The two unleashed a barrage of blows that were so fast that most around them could not even follow them. The taller woman saw her comrade and Lacus start punching and kicking above her before she winced." _Caulifla_ , let me help you!"

"Nah stay back and make sure her pals don't try and pull a fast one _Kale_!"

The woman named Caulifla uttered casually."I want to prove to this girl she's not the toughest chick , no, the toughest _period_ around here!"

Lacus tried to land another palm strike only for Caulifla to show both her speed and strength by grasping the palm with her fist.

The black haired girl saw Lacus struggle before she smirked."Going to try some of those fancy martial arts eh? That might work on others but those cheap tricks don't work on those with _true_ power like us Sayians!"

"You…really are a Saiyan? Must, have been from another time. Caulifla is it? Your wrong, I have quite a lot of experience with strong fighters. And, _that's_ how I know how to get around them!"

The Enji acted like she was going to strike with her sword but as her target reacted she revealed it was a feint by bending backwards and grasping her target's left arm with her legs before flying around in a circle rapidly.

After building up momentum to make her target dizzy she unleashed her seismic toss attack, hurling Caulifla all the way to the ground to the left of Tartarus hard enough to shake the entire arena.

Before her target even hit the ground Lacus had her holy energy flare up and she aimed at the hole she just made."I don't feel too bad hurting a Saiyan, I have enough to juggle now as it is! _Burst Stream Of Judgment!"_

The brown haired fighter proceeded to unleash her preferred energy beam right below her. But Caulifla showed she was no glass cannon as she already staggered out of the new hole in the ground and upon seeing the energy beam coming for her she just grinned."This is what I'm talking about! Glad your legit, I was _so_ freaking bored! Now let's have a _real_ fight!"

The Saiyan woman shocked everyone as she screamed loudly, and just before the holy magic hit, her aura exploded, before her hair turned golden and she unleashed a shockwave of energy powerful enough to reflect the energy beam.

Lacus winced as she cast a barrier to redirect her own attack into the sky, and winced further as she realized Caulifla was a Super Saiyan. As her now golden haired enemy flew in front of her face with a wild grin she groaned."Wait what the hell is this? No one ever told me there were girl Super Saiyans to! Are you Goku's grandchild? You don't, look like how that Pan woman was supposed to look in the records."

"Who the hell is Goku? And how the hell did you know what I am? Well, I mean I know me and Renso have been spreading the word around but did not think we were _that_ wide spread."

"Well, what's been going around on planet Vegeta during your time miss, Caulifla?"

"The hell is a Vegeta? That a word for Sadala where your from angel?"

"Eh…never mind. Well, I'm glad men did not hog the Super Saiyan spotlight but still, this mess keeps getting messier."

"Don't want to get your model body to messy girl? Don't worry it's going to be over really damn,"

As she was speaking Caulifla saw Lacus blink, and before she could finish she burst over to punch the Enji in the stomach hard enough to cause a shockwave. As Lacus yelled out in pain her Super Saiyan enemy grinned."Soon. Boy am I glad Cabba taught me how to pull this off.

Too bad he got eaten by that Midora but, to be fair he was being stupid. Thanks for being less of a bore then all these skimpy dressed pansies but I'm going to win this Battle-World no matter what!"

Caulifla saw Lacus was still reeling and wound back her fist to prepare to knock her out, till suddenly Lacus showed she was not as winded as she appeared to be and lashed out with her ribbon and grasped her opponent's arms to bind them.

Lacus lowed her head back up and smirked as she wiped some blood off her mouth."Sorry, that's not going to happen! Super Saiyan or not, there is a few things even more super then that and I'm going to give you a firsthand experience! _Senretsu Kyaku_!"

She proceeded to unleash her lighting fast kick combo, making sure she was fast enough to be seen as a blur as she barraged Caulifla with dozens of blows per second, with each blow unleashing a shockwave.

Lacus ended her combo by unleashing a sharp drop kick that slammed Caulifla hard in her head, once more knocking her into the ground, this time through the entire flying city. Lacus remained on guard, and to her dismay she saw despite being hit right through Xibalba, Caulifla emerged a few seconds later with a bruise on her head.

The golden haired woman spat out a tooth before she grinned."Damn, your hardcore all right! Good, this is just the warm up I needed before the finales!"

"I could say the same to you. Damn, I was trying to conserve but I might not have a choice."

"Wait your still holding out on me? Oh, I'll drag every last bit of power you have lady, and prove _I'm_ the strongest!"

Despite her excitement her comrade Kale saw the injuries Caulifla had before she looked determined."Sis…this naked angel is seriously strong! We, we need to win, I'll support you!"

The taller Saiyan unleashed an energy blast at the Enji Knight's back, but Lacus saw the yellow energy orb coming and smashed it with her left wing into Caulifla. The Super Saiyan grit her teeth before she glanced at her fellow Saiyan."Kale knock it off! Don't make this harder for me!"

"But, I need to help you! We have to get out of this together!"

"Don't be so paranoid and have a little faith in me! Besides I have not had a real quality girl to girl fight in years!"

"What? But, what about all our sparing sessions? She's not even a real Saiyan like me!"

"Maybe, but without the wings she would have fooled me! I mean look at her bode Kale! Being naked means you can really see how toned she is!"

"Wait, you mean you were lying before? Am I, just a bother to you?"

As Caulifla struggled to answer Kale cried out in dismay. As tears rolled down her eyes Kale grasped her hands tightly before jabbing her finger at Lacus."YOU! You, your trying to bewitch Caulifla and turn me against me with your body you, you skank!"

Lacus cringed before she covered her body with her wings again."Hey wait, what's going on? I'm picking up some unresolved issues floating around here but I promise you I'm not trying to seduce anyone! This is a statement about woman taking control of their bodies and the whole power dynamic between men and woman!

Look, I promise you I, don't have that kind of interest in woman, I'm not out to steal anyone I'm happily in love! Er…if you are having trouble in your relationship I might be willing to help give advice, if you stop fighting and,"

"SHUT UP! You skank, I'll never forgive you! NEVER!"

Everyone got shocked as Kale suddenly unleashed an explosion of power that nearly blew everyone off their feet. Lacus was forced to set up a barrier to stand her ground as she saw Kale's hair start to turn golden as well.

But a chill went down her spine as she saw that Kale suddenly started to get muscular, so muscular that to her horror she had flashbacks of Brad when he was at his own" One hundred percent" strength. As Kale's power kept surging her power flared up enough to shred her hair band, allowing her hair to go wild.

The Enji saw Kale's hair turn green, before her eyes turned blank and lighting crackle around her body. As her transformation finished Lacus saw Kale was now so large that her previous shirt was now just covering the upper part of her chest before she groaned."Are you kidding me!? She's, like that Brolly guy me and Ben fought in hell! Oh come on, I'm all for equality but I _really_ don't need a female Brad right now!"

Caulifla saw Kale was having steam rise out of her mouth and just laughed."I knew you could do it Kale! Told you that you were a late bloomer! C'mon, lets own theses suckers and take are rightful prize eh? Kale, can you hear me?!"

Kale just kept screaming as she stomped forward, smashing the tower with each step before she looked at Lacus right in the eye."DIE SKANK!"

In a flash Lacus found the massive woman was above her, ready to smash her now tree trunk sized fist through her face. The Enji was fast enough to evade the strike, but Kale showed she was even faster than her target thought as she hit Lacus with a clothesline like arm strike and smashed Lacus into the chest.

The enraged Super Saiyan gave a roar of berserk fury as she dove down with her target in tow, and smashed Lacus right into Tartarus.

The winged woman was smashed through the tower, and at the moment the other Persona users were still fighting the bunch of psychotic enemies, and at the moment Adachi was eager to see his demonic eyeball like Ameno-sagiri pin Yu and some of his allies with poison fog, till the ceiling collapsed and Kale smashed Lacus right through the demon and into the ground below, causing the serial killer to have his eye twitch."SERIOUSLY!? Are you, GUH!"

Before he could rant one of the shattered celling pieces fell on his head. Lacus was smashed all the way to the base of the tower, causing the entire flying city to shake.

As Lacus crawled out of the chunk of floor and yelled in pain Kale gave a savage grin."I'm going to break you skank!"

"Like hell!" Lacus retorted bitterly as she coughed up blood. She saw Kale wind up her fist and quickly dashed back before Kale could hammer her. As soon as Kale saw her fist miss its target she swung again and again, shaking the ground with each punch.

Lacus evaded a few more strikes before she tries to seal her opponent's mana or Kai with the same move she used on Midora. But before her palm could hit her target Kale suddenly unleashed a green energy orb from her chest to blast Lacus into the wall.

As the angel screamed out again Kale laughed madly and charged at her like a wild bull. Lacus rebounded as quickly as she could and stabbed at Kale with her sword. But as Oathkeeper pierced the larger woman's body Lacus realized Kale was so big now the stab only resulted in a minor wound.

Lacus saw Kale growl before she gave a uneasy chuckle."Lets just, calm down ok? Easy their big girl, the sun is setting, the sun _is_ setting. The sun is, AHH!"

Kale just growled at the smaller woman's attempt to sooth her and as the Enji tried to take off Kale grasped her by the right leg and smashed Lacus into the ground,

The berserk Super Saiyan kept smashing Lacus around like a rag doll and as she burst out of Tartarus she grinded out,"Still think your better than me? I'LL KILL YOU SKANK!"

Lacus was using all of her will power to not let the barrage of painful impacts knock her out, and as she saw Kale's insane face she winced."Damn it, this is _so_ not the outcome I wanted from my stunt. I suppose someone could say I had it coming but, still, can't, let it end like this! And seriously who the hell thought that phrase was a good way to calm rampaging targets?"

As Kale smashed Lacus around so fast she was a blur her teammates and the other Enji who were watching in the stands looked horrified at the sudden brutal enemies assault. Terra heard Lacus scream before she grasped her fist tensely."I knew we could face anything in this Battle World but, this is pushing it.'

Velvet winced as she took out her arm blade."I want to say Lacus got cocky but guess not much armor could help with that. Whatever, how do we kill this she hulk?"

"We likely can't out match the she hulk in sheer power Velvet."

Milla answered firmly."Much as I hate to see her getting thrashed so, we have to do this smart. Get into position everyone, and get ready to strike on my mark. Hopefully, it won't be too late."

"Wait guys, don't do anything reckless….just give me a bit more time."

The defenders of the Lylat Kingdom all paused before Yuna saw the ground beneath her shift, before Lacus popped her head out of the ground. As her teammates got on guard and glanced back to see what seemed like her still being thrashed around by Kale in the distance Ben's girlfriend giggled anxiously."Hey gals. Ah well, I bet your wondering how I ended up in the ground while being a rag doll. Its nothing to I got pounded into the ground I realized I, needed some breathing room.

Ben has his Shadow Clones, and the last few years I worked on my own light clone spells. Glad its worked in more situations then spicing up my love making with Ben. Good thing to, she really hits hard."

Terra saw Lacus crawl out of the hole, and that her left leg was broken and she was grasping her chest hard before she gasped. Lacus! Are you going to be ok? Seems this brute will take your full power to, sorry it did not work out as planned."

"Don't worry, I healed from worst. A broken leg and a few ribs is not as bad as having half your body shatter when a reality collapses on it after keeping existence from falling apart and all.

Just, need a bit of a breather to regroup. Ow, that last strike hit me in the boob really hard, don't look till its back in place ok? Don't freak out yet though, I think I got a idea to deal with her, just need the right timing I guess."

Velvet saw Lacus slowly get back on her feet as her leg healed, and as she got into a fighting stance, in different to how she looked the woman with the demonic claw chuckled wryly."Seems like you know what you're doing eh Raystar?"

"Well, I don't have a plan for this whole Battle-World but, I _do_ have a clear idea on what to do for this little mess."

"Heh, I meant the whole fighting nude thing, your fighting way to well for someone not use to fighting with all of that, exposure."

"Ah well, your right. When I was still recovering Ben was fine with our sparring sessions being au natural. Its obviously not something I recommend to most but, well you do have more leg room and as long as your chest's not to big its not as much of a distraction as you might think. Bottom line, its not ideal but, as it stands now, being like this woun't hinder me taking down the enemies around us as long as we play it smart."

Velvet was about to respond when she saw that despite her injuries and lack of dress, Lacus had a confident look of determination in her eyes. The sight of the Enji 's confidence caused her to chuckle."Well, I'm no coward, I'll get your back long as you got mine. I was worried for a bit but, your either crazy or sharp when your eyes are that clear. And I suppose, since we are not dead yet your not crazy. Lets just pull this off while we have the chance before that crazy broad is done pulling off limbs and realizes your still here."

"Thanks, guess its not like I'm fight hungry like Ezan or some of the others. Its just, I been doing this a while so I figured a few things out by now. Heh, just follow my lead guys, hopefully I can show everyone I know what I am talking about and, huh? Oh come on, she really had to rip the arm off?"

Seeing how viciously her light clone was getting mangled forced a surge of caution into her. As the Enji franticly got into position those above were watching the carnage with either horror or glee depending on who's side they were on.

* * *

Android 21 heard Kale yell and just shrugged as she gobbled another cookie."I was worried my calculations were off but guess that Kale just needed "special" coxing to bring out her power. Good, she will have my main meal tenderized just in time for dessert!"

Nui giggled in response before she glanced back at Ryūko." Glad that the holy pest is getting the humbling she deserves for meddling with the affairs of the elite! But with that out of the way, how about we finish this eh Ryūko? C'mon, fight me!"

The woman with the living outfit saw Nui giggled more and rolled her eyes."Out of my way freak, if your too crazy for your own good I'll make sure regret it! You're going to need a lot more then cheap tricks and a Umbrella to beat me!"

"Aw…what you don't think I can put up a good fight just because I don't have one of your uniforms? I showed how strong I was when I punished that blind monkey for not showing respect eh? Oh, I know, if you think I'm too easy a fight, what about now?"

Ryūko raised an eyebrow and got ready for an attack, but her eyes widened with shock as Nui took the umbrella apart, and took out a purple scissor, one that looked like her own red one. The sight caused her to feel a chill creep down her spine." This some sort of joke? That almost looks like,"

"Yup! It's the other half of your "Scissor Blade"! I pulled it out of your dad silly, when I killed him."

"What…the one who killed dad…was you?"

"Aw…all the crazy fighting making you deaf sweaty? I told you, I stabbed your dad again and again till he died!"

Mitsuru saw how much the woman in front of her was shaking before she tensed up." Don't let her rile you up, she's trying to lure you into,"

"SHUT UP!" Was the instant response." This blondie's dead!"

Ryūko charged at Nui and unleashed a strike hard enough to shake the tower. The woman with black and red hair saw her target did not even flinch before she seethed out," Why did you kill my dad? ANSWER ME! Dad said…dad said that as long as I had this scissor, I would be sure to find the person who killed him! And he was right!"

"Aw…even a broken clock is right at one point of the day eh honey?"

"SHUT YOUR FACE! It was _you_ that was at my house that day, it was you!"

"Well obviously silly."

"Damn it, to think it was someone as annoying as you! Why, why did you kill him?"

"Ah come on don't you think the answer is obvious if you just calm down?"

"Shut up! I don't know the first thing about my dad, those Nudist Beach pervs knew him better than me!"

"But you're wearing the reason why girl!"

"Wearing? You mean Senketsu?"

"Yup! Your dad meddled in things that no human should meddle in. One of those" taboo" things. But taboos…they feel so good eh? Look at how happy your angel teammate looked going full frontal?"

Nui suddenly was behind Ryūko in an instant, and casually rubbed her shoulder, causing her to shiver. As she got back into a fighting stance she spat on the ground." This bitch's hands are colder then ice. What are you, part of those Gourmet freaks?"

"Oh please, they are strong but I'm more refined then the Gourmet Corps! I'm something far more elegant, just like you! That's right, you feel so silky smooth! Guess it's because that's one hundred percent life fibers!"

"Stop evading the question dike!"

"Aw I'm not though! We finally got the chance to meet so let's do something more fun before we get back to business!"

"Get real! The only thing I want to do to the person who killed my dad is rip her apart!"

"Gosh you're _so_ narrow minded! Hate and love are two sides of the same coin! It's like a finely tailored suit with a good, sturdy lining! In other words, the deeper the hatred, the _deeper_ the love grows!"

"Like hell it does!"

"Now now, you're so lovely when your angry Ryūko! That's right, show me your true grace!"

Her target snarled as the two exchanged an even more vicious barrage of blows. Mitsuru grimaced at how rapidly the situation was deteriorating and readied her Persona to try and attack Nui only for her to hear something and see Satsuki charging at her with her sword drawn.

The red haired woman got some threads of hair sliced off as she evaded the strike. As she parried the strike the younger Kiryuin have her enemy a frosty glare." You put a noble effort but your resistance is futile Kirijo.

You and I are alike in so many ways, but you run away from your true destiny while I embrace the true nature of power. If you run away from true strength you can never win!"

"Your wrong, I embrace true power! I seek to atone from my families sin, and I will win for the sake of those that gave up everything to get us that far!"

"Useless, your just running away!"

"Your wrong, I'll give everything I have for this! No matter what the circumstances, I cannot afford to lose. If you'll still come at me knowing this, then I'll show no mercy to stop you and the others that want to abuse the Persona's! _Niflheim_!"

The leader of the Shadow Operatives had her Persona have ice burst out in every direction for her target. The woman slashed away at the ice, but it rained down in every direction till she was encased in a frozen cross. Mitsuru looked determined before uttering," It's time for the execution! Adieu!"

Mitsuru prepared to stab Satsuki in the head while she was frozen, only for her target to burst out at the last second to grasp the saber. Satsuki saw the other woman's shock and coldly slashed through her Persona.

As it shattered and Mitsuru fell to the ground the woman in blue narrowed her eyes."However versatile theses Personas are, you're learning the hard way that my Kamui Junketsu surpasses them all!"

Before she could go on Ragyō clapped as she stood up." A splendid graceful performance as ever my child, you show cased both the grace and power of both my bloodline and the grandeur of Life-Fibers! You proved that they are the ultimate embodiment of the soul in the entire universe!

And now, it's time for everyone to celebrate, in the way that I designed! Now you unsightly pigs, now that your witnessing me and my allies supreme might, be the only thing you can truly be to me, my _cattle_!"

The rainbow haired woman instantly pressed a red button on her throne, and suddenly everyone in the arena found their clothing come to life and wrap around them, turning them into glowing red cocoons in moments. Colette heard people screaming and had her angel wings flare up." This is horrible! We have to free them!"

Sarah saw the Enji prepare to attack before she quickly grasped her arm." Hold it, we don't know how they will react! Just wait a moment!"

Lacus saw everyone screaming and winced, but in her current state could only grasp her chest before she winced." Well, despite all the hassle, guess stripping off that outfit was a good idea. Now, how much more of a pain is this going to make things?"

The Enji made sure Kale was still thrashing her light clone around as she glanced up at the top of Tartarus. With her enhanced vision she could see Ragyō laughing madly as her assistant Rei looked ecstatic." At last, the day has come where all the sinful human pigs will be devoured by their clothing like they deserve! Your unmatched ambition has at last paid off Lady Ragyō! The experiment is a success!"

"Soon my dear…soon." Ragyō uttered darkly." Ah…such _wonderful_ silence. The cacophony spewed forth by the foolish creature that is known as man will soon fade away utterly.

From their nothing but tranquil fibers will fill the world, and then the universe! All that remains is to see if Midora and Joie can uphold their part of the deal but we will be ready to act the moment they are! Now Satsuki, ready the Primordial Life Fiber so that we can begin the final phase of the plan!"

Ragyō saw her child land casually next to her before the younger Kiryuin nodded." Of course. Just one, vital thing though. There has been a complication to the plan and we need to correct it."

"Oh, and just what do you, GUH!"

Everyone was caught off guard as Satsuki reflected some of the light her rainbow haired mother was emitting off her sword to blind her, before stabbing her in the chest. As Ragyō noticed her wound she just snarled at the sight of a sword sticking out of her chest before she glanced back." What are you playing at, Satsuki?"

"The time for speeches are over… _director_!"

Satsuki rammed her sword through her own mother, causing Ragyō to cough up blood before her own child jumped up and smashed her into the spikey top of her throne to impale her on top of it.

Android 21 saw this and just swallowed a cookie before she shrugged." So we got some unresolved family issues eh? After I saw you molest your kid in the bath I guess I'm not _that_ surprised Ragyō. Eh…long as I still get my sweets I'm fine either way."

Satsuki saw the android seemed to be indifferent before she raised her blade into the sky to boldly declare," At this moment, Satsuki Kiryuin and Honnouji Academy are in rebellion, against _you_!"

This sudden move forced Ryūko to pause her fight despite her rage, and at seeing Satsuki have raw hate for her mother she could not help but have her jaw drop." What…the hell? Is this some joke to trick me?"

Nui glanced at her former comrade and reacted to the outburst of treachery with a shrug." Oh, so _that's_ your game eh Satsuki?"

After finishing coughing up blood Ragyō just looked at her child with madness." You're trying to take the throne from me now, at this crucial moment?"

"No, I'm not!" Satsuki retorted fiercely." People do not live for the sake of clothing! I, am rising up to oppose the Life-Fibers, and make sure they are not the victor of Battle-World, that they are not the ones who will reshape existence! Honnouji Academy is the fortress I created in order to defeat _you_! Remember that, Ragyō Kiryuin! Now!"

Lacus and her comrades noticed round machines pop out of everyone's seats in the arena, and instantly fired needles that caused the Life-Fiber Cocoons to lose their shimmer.

Lacus saw the Life-Fibers wither and shatter, and saw Mako and her family casually still eating food before Yuna gasped." So the daughter is betraying the mother? I guess we got a break at last?"

"Maybe." Lacus answered warily." Long as we are not trading one threat for another."

Lacus saw Kale was still bashing her light clone around like a dog chewing a bone and winced to not get to much attention, forcing her to take her eyes off of Ragyō.

At the moment Satsuki was seeing her secret counter measure work she smirked." I'm glad the Jamming rounds succeeded in inhibiting Life Fiber activity. I'll give my thanks to Nudist Beach for leaving so much gear for us to improve on. Its time, I destroy your dream you, huh?"

"To her shock Ragyō, for all her wounds, just chuckled darkly before the entire tower started glowing. Red lighting crackled around the rainbow haired woman's body as she looked at her child with a look of raw hate." Silly girl, I can only blame myself for spoiling you rotten to think you could be this naïve. I gave you everything, and now it's time I show you I can take everything away from you if you are this ungrateful!

You should have known me most of all my dear daughter, but it seems you, all your silly co traitors, and everyone in the entire universes will learn the folly of standing in the way of Ragyō Kiryuin! The old ideals that governed the universes have withered and died…so now a new idea, a new" reason" will bloom. Let Eternal Punishment rain down on all who lack the grace to submit to me!"

Ragyō laughed even louder, indifferent to her wound as more energy swarmed around her, and she, Lacus and everyone prepared themselves for the coming storm of wrath.

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : Well, we got all kinds of things to go over so first off, Big Momma is from One Piece and is the current villain in the very, very long running series. I've grown to respect the series more though its still not my fave, so I figured I give a cameo to one of the more , cringe worthy enemies in the series lol.

Labrys and Sho are from Persona 4 arena, Labrys is the final boss in the first one, Sho was added for Utimax, while Jun was from Persona 2 and Goro was from Persona 5.

I suppose its obvious enough but just in case Kale and Caulifa are from the most recent Dragon Ball Super arc, figured they would be fun opponents for Lacus to clash with.

Speaking of Lacus, hopefully her actions don't cause to many people to be repulsed or something. I know its easy for this to slide into just a shameless attention grabbing stunt but, my intent was for it to be something with a little more meaning and I hope it comes off that way to more then my own justification.

Well, I know a man's not the best one to comment on the struggles for a woman to express herself and all that, for the most part just tried to bounce off of the themes Kill La Kill had, hopefully it came off as something more then fan-service, my apologizes if I offended anyone with what I attempted and I swear I'm not trying to trivialize what woman have to deal with or anything like that.

Well, thanks for the reviews as always, for those still around stay tuned to _**Chapter 230: Innocent Sin.** _


	30. Chapter 230: Innocent Sin

_**Chapter 230:Innocent Sin.**_

Despite the rapidly multiplying problems that were popping up around her, in the back of her head Lacus was still bracing herself for Midora to crash the" Party" to have a rematch.

But little did she or her group knew that Midora was undergoing something that was keeping his hands, and many tongues, full.

The head of the Gourmet Corps did as he said and went to where he thought would be the last ingredient he needed for this Full Course, in the depths known as Mementos. At the start of Battle-World it was a metropolis called _Paradigm City._

For one reason or another everyone in the city had no memories of who they were before Battle-World aside from their basic skills.

It was unclear if this was how they were before Battle-World or they were the result of an experiment that the Beyonder was conducting but there was no time to find out the truth, with there memories lost the hapless citizens were exterminated by the monsters from Gourmet World before they had a chance to catch their bearings.

While it was assumed the only thing left in the city was the broken survivors hiding in a subway, it quickly was realized there was more to the city, a massive series of tunnels that seemed to lead to the core of the planet that was quickly called "Mementos" for the lingering broken people in the tunnels howling in despair. Midora and Starjun dispatched minions to investigate, only for none to return.

It was because of this that the man chosen to be a candidate to be one of the Beyonder's Champions went himself.

At first Midora only saw what seemed to be a series of subway tunnels with wooden train tracks in place of rails, with various features of a prison such as chains or bars that seemed the same floor per floor.

Midora started to ponder the action of just shattering the entire massive building with his various attacks but held back out of hesitation to possibly damaging the Ingredient.

Before his frustration could override his cation he noticed that the walls were slowly having more and more red cracks that resemble a spider web or fractal patterns. Every few blocks he noticed there were titles to the new level, and after heading pass the " _Path of Iweleth_ " Before he noticed two large steel doors, doors that were already open.

The dark haired man cracked his neck and walked pass the doors to see a massive pit on the other side, with dozens of blood red veins descending into is depths.

Midora then heard various moans, and prepared to attack only to see that in this wide chamber were various people in jail cells.

The people were dressed in normal attires instead of prison outfits, and seemed indifferent to Midora's entrance. He noticed they were looking like they were praying for something and raised an eyebrow."Guess this was not just a randomly transported city after all but some _very_ elaborate prison. I don't sense anything close to formidable energy form any of theses crumbs though, so someone else must desire to keep them bound."

A man noticed Midora and formed a weak smile." C'mon, don't be out there, come in here!"

"Don't open the cells!" A female besides the man shouted timidly."I, I don't want to leave this place!"

"There's nothing we can do!" A pale teenager behind the couple muttered."Parents, teachers, adults, _everyone_ is manipulating us. Nobody listens to us if we try to oppose them…All that happens is that our souls are crushed. Its…its just smarter to just accept life for what it is and surrender to their will."

"What are you doing on the other side of the cell dude? You really think you gain anything on the other side? Who do you think you are thinking your so smug? You idiots think your so smart, you should rethink how your living your life."

"Seriously dude you like a convict or something? Someone with enough will to from their own palace? Hahaha…maybe you guys should stop trying so hard to get out. Wouldn't it be better if people just lived with the hand they are dealt with? How hilarious…."

"Seriously dude, working hard to accomplish your dreams is something only a idiot does. Meanwhile in here any wish can become reality…isn't that what everyone really wants out of life?"

"Odiously…its best to remain stagnant in life. I might lose the one place I belong if I put myself out from the shelter. I'm afraid of that happening, so I think I'll just stay here as I am."

"Tsc…this seems more like a asylum then a jail with all this deluded prattle." Midora uttered as he looked around with disgust. He was about to attack the nearest jail mates just to silence them when a low voice suddenly rasped out," More precise terms would be the "Prison of Sloth or the _Prison of Regression_ ", Lord Midora. But its not that theses inmates are insane, its that they are to sane!"

Midora swerved around and saw the person that spoke was an all blue-skinned humanoid with a avian like face with black fur and a tuft of orange hair on its head resembling a mohawk.

It wore very simple attire consisting of what appeared to be some sort of tribal skirt and a necklace and a bandolier made of yellow stone that just crawled up from the edge.

Midora saw a dozen other creatures craw up behind it and just grit his teeth." So you showed yourself at last, eh _PAIR_? I figured you and the rest of your Nitro breatharian would crawl to where the food was. But that's good, I found another one of my ingredients."

"Tsc…hungry again are we Midora?" PAIR hissed out." Don't forget that us Blue Nitro are inedible to _any_ being in the universe!"

"That's what the legends say." Midora retorted as he grinned." But even if Acacia could not cook you, legends are always surpassed."

"Bah…humans and their bravado, don't waste my time on it. To get what we both want we will need to work together Midora."

"If that's the case you better explain what's going on right now PAIR. None of my men have returned from here, and I thought you Nitro were holding up in the" Farthest Kitchen" to prepare the Neo Gourmet Eclipse."

"We are, that's why we are here. You see Midora, this area is the "Farthest Kitchen", but when we were warped to this Battle-World it merged with this Mementos! Thus, the situation has become a bit more, complex. Before you ask, no we did not betray your men.

In fact we were working together to deal with the problem here, but its been, escalating. As you can see, Mementos and Paradigm City have a bit more to it then we first assumed. The problem is that its now in the way of where the Gourmet God is!"

Midora glanced back at the moaning prisoners before he raised a eyebrow." Really now, the so called "Gourmet Nobility" is having trouble with such scum? Even if your poisoned this should be."

The head of the Gourmet Corps was cut off as a tremor suddenly broke out. A mechanical roar soon followed before the one named PAIR narrowed his eyes." As your quickly finding out, there are others lurking around here.

We been, "extracting" information out of the inmates here when we were not on the run from massive mechanical monsters that seem to form out of the collective will of the inmates, like collective Persona's.

They don't seem to remember much, but more then a few called them " _Megadeus_ " As you just seen, the people here don't have much resolve. We believe they are to be the seasoning, for the "Gourmet God". The people here have lost there memories, they have nothing but despair, yearning to be free from the pain of effort.

Hence they are regressing to the point were they have no life at all, their despair to be offered to NEO. We, think we can alter this area to suit us but, these pesky Megadeus 's are in the way.

These massive toys seem to have limited will, and act to guard what's beneath. From what we gathered, the masses here are prying that they will get salvation from Rabum Alal."

Midora glanced back at the inmates and there blank faces with smirks before he grasped his fist tightly." Worthless prey, to weak to do _anything_ but beg for salvation! I was an orphaned infant born atop a pile of hard straw during the disastrous era of the Gourmet War who along with several other human babies was given to a livestock of wild Red Haired Pigs to be used as food for the carnivorous pigs during the starving times!

 _No_ one gave me salvation, I had to grasp it myself! By sheer luck I was born with Gourmet Cells and thus proved to be a competent predator even in infancy, being strong enough for the Pigs to raise me as one of their own.

I won't deny I survived mostly because mothe, because _Froese_ found me that one day and brought me to Acacia. However, its because I survived for years on my own, sometimes getting by for weeks merely on sand and tree bark that I made it that far! Theses weak spineless maggots that can only beg for the mercy of their superior don't deserve salvation!"

The ground began to tremble again before PAIR chuckled darkly." I share your sentiments _all_ to well Midora. But while a maggot is worthless, in a swarm they can be a hassle and this seems to fall into that situation. Yes, the collective desire to be liberated from their fears can form quite the powerful wave at times, and _this_ happens to be that wave!"

Midora heard a thruster sound and saw something emerge from the abyss, a massive crimson humanoid robot. As the robot's eyes glowed PAIR hissed darkly." Individually they are enough of a hassle but despite their size there seems to be no end to theses toys."

"Tsc…no matter how endless they may be to you they will never be as endless as my appetite PAIR." Midora growled out fiercely as he saw numerous targeting lasers appear. The massive red robot had even more guns appear out of its body before a distorted mechanical voice boomed out,"Hahaha…you think _your_ worthy to descend into the realm of the dominus to size the truth? Cast in the name of God, in the eyes of _Big Duo Inferno_ , ye guilty! Be purged in the eyes of Schwarzwald!

Truth, those who seek it out are consumed with the idea that they can control the truth! We are all dancing to the tune of lies, when we are just puppets dancing at god's stage! Hahaha...don't you even realize what are memories are? Its not even a tragedy, its a comedy ! Foolish beings, wake up and be destroyed by your own hunger!"

The Big Duo Inferno Megaduse had its right hand spin around like a drill and dived for Midora. The target of the giant robot sneered as he crossed his arms." You think pompous zealots can deny me my feast? I'll devour every last one of you!"

The leader of the Gourmet Corps once more unleashed his Hungry Tongue attack to have his suddenly massive organ wrap around the drill arm with enough power not only to stop it, but crush it.

PAIR saw Midora casually fling the Big Duo Inferno into the wall before it licked its tongue." As imposing as ever Midora. We were worried when we heard that some new fighter, some doe eyed woman hurt you enough to force you to retreat."

Midora thought back to the look Lacus gave him before he snickered." I figured a being as wise as you Blue Nitro would not take stock in second hand rumors eh?"

"But it was _your_ mother, Joie, that told us this first hand."

"Maybe, but the context is what's _important_. She did have the same kind of eyes as Froese. She has the same kind of heart, and thus its only proper she realizes the extent of how foolish she is before she dies."

"Tsc…you play with your food to much. But as long as you can get results we don't really collectively give a damn. Now, hurry and clear a path to the depths so we can get to NEO and start cooking. After all, you don't want to keep Joie waiting to long yes? The Dark Chief seems a tad anxious about this " final round" to Battle-World."

"Bah…Joie just loses her composure when she is dealing with unknowns. I'll give her that one must be on guard when the enemy is anyone in the history of the universe like this Beyonder said. Still, the power of the Neo Gourmet Solar Eclipse is the _greatest_ power of them all yes?"

"You think us Nitro waste time on rumors like you humans? No, Acacia 's true legacy, NEO, the embodiment of "Appetite" that can devour everything in the universe is no fabrication! Once its _properly_ cooked and awakens, it does not matter what powers the other worlds have, none of them will be enough! Then, all the lies and weakness will be erased at last so the universe can be cooked into its proper shape at last. This is are shared desire, yes Midora?"

The long haired man paused for only a moment before his eyes hardened." Do I have to demonstrate my resolve by making _you_ my next meal? That's what I wanted from the moment the foolish masses took my happiness away from me.

Ichiryu, Jiro, Toriko and the rest of their lackeys, and this new batch of idiots will find out just what truth there is to their precious justice! Now unless there is anything else vital I need to know PAIR…I have an ingredient to extract and a bunch of large nosy metal flies to swat away. Its faint, but I can smell it, I can smell something with "

PAIR and the other Nitro saw Midora stare down the various Megadueses flying out of the abyss as the inmates moaned before the Nitro shrugged." No…just bear your fangs "Tiger"."

Midora licked his lips in respond before he had multiple tongues burst out to attack all of the massive robots in his line of vision. As the ruthless man descended Mementos and lashed out at everything that stood in the way those that wanted to deny him from getting all the ingredients he and his conspirators needed to complete his genocidal cooking desires were fighting to get to a ingredient as well.

* * *

Since we last left Hiryuumon, Kirby, Trunks, and their new allies in the giant cake shaped 100G Mountain they had been surrounded by various ape monsters. While it seemed endless the group were able to slowly making progress, though Hiryuumon had to Digivolve to help make that progress.

At the moment Kirby had just reflected a lighting bolt released from a green colored eyeball cloud with blue and red spikes that was a variation of the Kracko enemy Kirby had fought over the years and redirected it into a plasma spitting orangutan with his Mirror power before he looked around and scratched his head." I never thought a cake would ever be so big that it would be a maze, but here we are! Are we going the right way? This cake's to big even for me so I only want to eat the best part!"

"Don't worry Kirby we will get their sooner or later!" The now Champion level Wyrmmon chipped out as he fired a Magma Cyclone at an incoming corrupt malformed Apemon. As the dragon Digimon saw a trail of flame melting all the cake in his sight he winced." Man, it bums me out seeing all this cake go to waste! It's all because you jerks can't share anything! Dang stinking apes, you can't stop us! At least we are almost there, I smell something really funny at the peak over their!"

Ben's Digimon Partner prepared to fly to the mountaintop, only to cringe as he saw two wide eyes that he previous assumed were giant cherry boulders blink at him.

As a large round mouth formed Toriko saw the mouth on the giant creature widen before he checked his wrist computer and snarled." Careful, that scent was from a monster! Lets see, the data says it's the mammal type "Master Goritarus" _and_ it has a capture level of one thousand four hungered and five!"

"Is that…high?" Trunks blurted out warily."

"Kind of, it can kill you if your careless." The blue haired man responded. As the giant beast roared Zebra grit his teeth." If this beast's getting cocky crushing it's not enough. Nah…we'll chop the double helices of its DNA right in half! _Supersonic Voice Cutter!_ "

The scar faced man's muscles expanded before he unleashed a focused roar that was powerful enough to slice the massive cake faced monkey in half. As the two pieces fell Jiro chuckled." Not bad kid, you added a supersonic vibration that shook forty thousand times per second to make your sonic blade a tad sharper. Guess your doing more then messing around."

"Tsc…I'm serious about surpassing you old timers to be the best hunter old man!"

"If that's so then don't let your guard down, that beast's not dead yet!" Ichiryu grinded out.

Everyone looked in shock as the beast still moaned despite being sliced in half, and was slowly getting up. Coco saw the beast's two pieces slowly try and move back together before the Gourmet Hunter with a turban on his head grasped his hand tightly." It has some regeneration power as well? That won't be enough! _Drop Poison_!"

Toriko saw his friend form two poison spheres in his hands before he looked at him. The blue haired man grinned before he shouted out," _Flying Fork_!"

The others saw him unleash two projectiles shaped as forks of energy before they hit the poison spheres, and became covered in said poison. The forks flew out to hit the two sides of the beast and cause poison to inflict the two halves.

As the entire body started to melt a smaller ape's head popped out of where the bigger head was split in half. Suddenly a smaller but still muscular gorilla with sabretooth like fangs burst out, and quickly gathered energy in his mouth.

Sunny saw the monster beat his chest and smirked." A sour loser eh? How distasteful. _Satan's Hair_!"

The Gourmet Hunter had his rainbow hair extend before becoming a fist. Sunny showed off his power by punching the blast with enough force to shatter it. The fractured blasts of energy did head for his comrades, but Toriko unleashed his "Fork Armor" technique to fortify his defenses enough to endure the blast, while Coco unleashed his own, " _Poison Membrane_ " skill to protect himself with a poison armor while Zebra did the same with his "Sound Armor."

Toriko saw Sunny get pushed back a few feet before he chuckled." What's wrong man, bit off more then you could chew?"

"Not quite." The rainbow haired man retorted." I pushed myself a bit, but I can't eat to much with just my left arm. However, my hair can eat just about _anything_. And what it can eat, it can spit out! _Satan Vomit_!"

Sunny showed he was not bluffing as his hair threw back the fragment of the energy blast, causing the massive monkey to defend himself. As he did Zebra dashed behind his current target and smashed it in the back of its neck.

As the beast staggered Coco unleashed a Poison Mold spear to try and finish it off, and while it pricked his target's neck the massive gorilla widened its eyes and quickly spat on the wound, which caused the wound to stabilize.

This sight caused Coco to wince." It realized the danger in a instant and was able to create a antibody to my poison by instinct?"

"Heh…its one tough beast but its not the king of the jungle!" Toriko shouted out as he ran up." If you think you can hog all the food here your in for a rude shock when you try and hoard from a Gourmet Hunter! _Jet Fork_!"

The member of the Four Kings unleashed a spinning attack that was powerful enough to shatter the massive mammal's right arm. As the beast roared out in pain Coco jumped up to above its head and grinned." Time you settle down, if I can't subdue you I'll never be able to subdue the great beasts or Midora! If your immune to fatal toxins I'll just make you be poisoned by one that gives a addiction that has absolute dependency!"

Coco then had his Appetite Demon, one with the shape of emaciated traditional Japanese ghost with stringy, black hair and empty, void-like mouth and eyes called the Poison Devil" form out of his back. The demon forced pitch black poison to go down the giant monkeys mouth, and in a matter of moments its eyes looked sullen.

As the others looked on guard Coco grinned." Don't worry, this lunkhead might as well have been my pet for years now. Alright, you cost us some time big fella so how about telling us where the Ingredient is eh?"

The giant beast staggered for a bit before pointing to the lower left. Wyrmmon sniffed for a bit in that direction before he wagged his tail. "I do smell something different over their! Hope its more then another monkey! And hope its soon because this is making me really hu, huh?"

The Digimon and his comrades noticed that suddenly in front of them was a large baboon monkey with ruffled fur around his head, back and shoulders as well as around the arms. He had dark pink and purple skin covered in bright webbing around his body and sported a long tail.

The primate had bright skinned forehead and the fur on his head spiked in a messy hairy form. He had notably bright eyes that seemed to lack pupils.

Wyrmmon saw the monkey starch his rear and just shrugged."Are, you buddies with that other ape? This is just like Donkey Kong and Diddy! Sorry for beating up on your buddy but we got important work to do so you can just go back to, whoa!"

Wyrmmon was about to fly off when suddenly the monkey grasped his tail before the Digimon noticed and slammed him across the ground four times in a second. As the dragon went flying into the cake Toriko and his pals got into a fighting stance."So this is one of those times when the boss is the smaller one eh? If you want to be a extra ingredient so much then be my guest!"

"Hold it you moron!" Ichiryu yelled out suddenly." Unless your keen on being ripped apart again hold it because your about to charge into the same class of fella who just ripped you apart last time!"

Toriko and the others froze in their tracks before the blue haired man slowly glanced back at his mentor." Wait, your saying this monkey is one of the divine kings?"

"I'm just saying it looks mighty familiar to Bambina, the king of all monkeys."

Trunks saw Bambina just tilt its head before he got his sword ready." So this is the same class of monster as that giant hoarse from before? Well, Frieza and the others showed that size does not equal power, lets just do this."

As those around him nodded Bambina just looked around and laughed. As it clapped for a few moments Wyrmmon got back to the others and growled enough to have steam rise out of his nostrils." This jerk mocking us or something?"

Kirby looked at the laughing monkey and shrugged." I don't know, he looks like he wants to play a game!"

"If it's a game involving pain count me out!" The Digimon answered grouchily. Sunny gulped before he checked out his computer." It says the capture level here is, over six thousand?"

"Only six, not nine thousand?" Trunks threw out casually."

Sunny blinked before he prepared to respond. That cut-off of visual information lasted a mere zero point one seconds, but in the wild, that lost time…translates again and again to a fatal mistake.

For when his eyes opened his fellow Gourmet hunters were all being sent flying into the air with holes in their bodies, with Trunks blocking the monkey King's fist with his sword.

The half Saiyan was quickly finding himself being overpowered and once again transformed into a Super Saiyan. He was able to push his target back a few feet, till Bambina growled and had his muscles bulk up before he uppercut the Time Patroller Agent.

Trunks was able to rebound from the blow in midair and as he saw the monkey king laugh at him he grimaced." This monkey is as strong as a Super Saiyan? That's…well ironic but annoying never the less."

"Seriously, this is taking forever, we got to get back encase Lacus needs our help!" Wyrmmon growled out. The champion level Digimon prepared to attack before Ichiryu got in front of him, and took out his chopsticks." Down boy, you _have_ eyes right? Rushing this and getting owned is not going to help your pals! Got to beat this monkey at its own game! Got to be careful, we are this close to the ingredient."

Wyrmmon winced before nodding in agreement. He prepared to think his next move before a collected voice form above cut in with a cold," Don't kid yourselves old man, you already lost. Its time you realize that."

Everyone got on guard as they heard a monstrous roar, and glanced up to see Starjun flying down. He was on a different, larger dragon from before, one that was mastodonic, and had an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, were decorated by spiraling, blue markings.

Its lower body, specifically its chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, were gray in color, and appeared to be rather smooth.

The dragon's eyes were white and beady, and its head was round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Its mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, its protrusions resembled an arrowhead.

Its large wings were feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappeared at the end of its tail, which, in itself, ended in a stinger-esque shape.

As the dragon flew down Jiro saw its rider and sneered." Midora's lap dog Starjun right? Your mighty cocky to think you can do much without your master to bail you out. You may be strong, but all you Gourmet Corps punks are going to learn real quick to respect your elders."

"Oh I'm completely respectful of my seniors," Knocking Master" Jiro. That's why, I'm relying on more them my own skills to neutralize the two that trained alongside the boss. To bad for you all I brought along some comrades who are very eager for some carnage. Go and have your fill, _Acnologia_!"

The massive dragon underneath him roared before swiftly unleashing a massive burst of black flames. As Trunks flew out of the fire's path he grit his teeth." Great, not like the situation was convoluted enough as it is."

In a flash Bambina was above Acnologia with a furious look on its face. As it prepared to smash the dragon Starjun threw a ball sized red orb at the Monkey King. The projectile was smashed in a instant, but the orb suddenly exploded, causing Life-Fibers to burst out and constrain the primate.

Starjun saw his target roar, but also saw the Life-Fibers constrain its target no matter how much it roared or flexed." I see Ragyō was not being deceptive about the powers of Life-Fibers. It may be customized, but the fact that the item is powerful enough to constrain one of the Great Kings is, promising."

"Bah…don't think you can just take what you want punk." Ichiryu started darkly. He prepared to attack Starjun, only for Bambina to suddenly glare at him. The ace Gourmet Hunter took all of his skill to evade being hit and as the member of the eight kings howled with rage Starjun smirked." So the control factor works to, that's even more promising."

Wyrmmon growled at the man on top of the larger dragon as he flew up." Think you can just tell anyone what to do with cheap tricks? I'll show you that when you poke real beasts to much you get bit back hard enough to lose something! No more playing around, Wyrmmon Digivolve to… _Geno-Wyrmmon_!"

Ben's pal quickly transformed into his ultimate level state and had his new Ion engines flare out so that he was on the same level as the enemy dragon." Alright jerks chew on this! _Trinity Fury Cannon_!"

The now metallic dragon knew the odds were not good for his attack to take out his enemies with one hit, but he got even more dismayed as Acnologia merely glanced at the incoming energy attack, and swallowed it hole.

The sight caused Ben's dragon pal to roar with anger as he just charged right for the larger dragon." Hey I did not mean seriously eat my blast jerk! But if you want to be that way then I'll give you indigestion! _Striking Crusher Claw_!"

The ultimate level Digimon struck his target right in the stomach, only for the blow to have no effect. Acnologia merely roared and wrapped its attacked with its tail. As Geno-Wyrmmon roared out in pain he glanced at his comrades." Ah nuts…did not want to look bad and have to go all out so soon but, got to clear this up soon so I can help the boss! Alright, Geno-Wyrmmon Mega Digivolve to… _Shinryudramon! Giga Drill Breaker!_ "

The now smaller Digimon quickly burst forward with the new power of his Mega level form to strike Acnologia with his drill. The blow was powerful enough to knock the dragon back, and as it stabilized itself it glared at Shinryudramon, and suddenly laughed." That scent, I have not smelled that in a while! Something was off but I see your scent mutated, just like mine! Well, so this is what happened to you, eh _Daigo_?"

"Who? Sorry mister you got the wrong guy I'm Hiryuumon!"

"Oh, so you took a new name after transforming to? I see. Well, maybe a more familiar face will jog your memory!"

The dragon's eyes glowed, and Starjun jumped off Acnologia before the dragon started to glow red and begun to transform. A surge of light blinded everyone, and when they could see a man was standing where the dragon was. He looked like a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carried a sharp gaze; his eyes had black circles around them.

He was dark-skinned, and on his body he bore the same light blue markings he did when he was a Dragon.

For attire, Acnologia now donned a high collared, black cloak (which also bore his draconian markings), sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing.

The now human Acnologia flashed a wild grin as he crossed his arms." _Now_ do you remember me, _Daigo Hyōga_!? Ungrateful bastard, after I gave a runt like you the chance to become a bigshot _this_ is how you repay me?"

"You hit your head earlier buddy?" Shinryudramon answered in confusion." I never met you in my life and my name is Shinryudramon! Well, normally its Hiryuumon but when I'm at the mega level I'm called this! You must be confused but its ok, this Battle-World has been confusing me all day!"

"A Dragon's scent does not lie boy! You managed to evolve to even further heights then how the Dragon King Festival was going to turn out, even _further_ then becoming the Shinryu dragon eh? What are you doing aligning with theses riffraff? Oh, is this to maneuver through this game so we can get back to killing Seiya? Don't be an ingrate, Zannacross _always_ expects his favors returned!"

"Who? Wait, I heard that name before. That's right, that's the guy who had the Star Sword before the boss right? So your another ex Imperial jerk who was brought here or something? I can see why your confused now but your wrong, I'm the Digimon Partner of Ben Auro, the ultimate hero!"

"Heh…you can pretend all you want but I know what you are whelp, your someone who wanted revenge on the heretic Seiya Leingod for defying the will of Chaos Zannacross Necron, and for condemning you to live in his shadow! Why else would you hate Seyia long enough to betray him and his friends so we could raid his home town and size the lover of his friend Siegfried?

You can't be having doubts now, the ritual went far better for you then it did for that Kisara wench, you got to retain your sanity and the master even allowed you to keep control as his thanks for allowing him to kill Seiya's family easier!"

"Even if your just a crazy guy ranting about random things its getting annoying!"

Trunks saw Shinryudramon glare at the man dragon hybrid before he glanced at Acnologia." Is this guy just crazy? Considering where we are that's likely but I know I heard of this guy before.

Wait, I remember the last time I talked with the Supreme Kai of Time about the decisive war between Cosmos and Zannacross of the second age, and all the enemies Seyia had to fight. She did say one of the most bitter ones was…oh damn this could be bad if its what I think it is!"

Acnologia suddenly laughed madly as he grasped his arm tightly." What is this, they got to you or something or were you not as committed to the truth as I and Sergius R'hllor thought!

Only the weak are bound by emotions as weak as guilt! Enough, either end this joke or I'll beat you till you snap out of this because once my team wins this little contest Genhenna Gate will open so that at last Chaos Zannacross Necron can, oh?"

Acnologia saw a energy blast coming for him and easily batted it away, only for Trunks to suddenly appear above him and punched him in the face before he could react. The Super Saiyan saw his target go flying deep through the cake like mountain before he glanced at his Digimon teammate." _Don't_ waste time with this scum Shinryudramon, he's just trying to get you off track with his rambling."

"Oh, you fought this guy before Trunks?"

The Time Patrol agent glanced at Ben's friend before he sighed." Not personally, I just heard about his reputation. That's why you should not listen to a word he says. Leave him to me, and go secure this ingredient so we can wrap this up and go back to help Miss Raystar and the others."

"Well, that sounds like a good plan but you sure you don't need my help with theses guys?"

Trunks just had lighting crackle around his aura as he powered up to the second Super Saiyan level known in the past as " Ascended" Super Saiyan." I gauged his power, and bar from any drastic hidden moves, I dealt with worst."

Ichiryu chuckled bitterly as he had his giant golden chopsticks hold back Bambina 's right arm and glanced over his shoulder." We got a few pain in the asses to wrangle around but we got this, just make sure Midora or another one of his new pals swipes the ingredient! It should just be up ahead!"

Starjun saw the Mega Level Digimon glance at the direction before he had his burning" Kitchen" knife form in his hand." How presumptuous of you. I may not be quite as strong as Midora but turn your back to me and your going to be deep fried. _Fire Spear_!"

The second in command of the Gourmet Corps prepared to throw a spear of fire at the Mega level Digimon, only for some rainbow colored hair to lash out and grasp the arm. Starjun saw that the attack came from Sunny as he and his comrades had just finished healing their wounds. " I could say the same for you hothead!" Sunny quipped out as he grasped his target's arm. Toriko got in front of his enemies face before he got into a fighting stance." We got interrupted last time Starjun, about time we settle this!"

"Tsc…that eager to get the beat down you were going to get before we got interrupted? Unlike Heracles, I won't stop till its over."

"Things are different now, its more then just a fight for pride, everything's on the line so I'll do what it takes to win!"

Zebra chuckled before adding,"Heh, I missed out last time but I want a piece of you before its done pretty boy! Go on and leave this to us, this is _my_ hunt! _Thunder Noise_!"

The scar faced man shouted upward into the air, where a "cloud" of sound formed. The sound echoed and condensed within the cloud, becoming louder and more intense, before falling from the sky as thunderbolt-like blasts of sound that suddenly struck Starjun's blade like it was a lighting rod.

As their target grunted in pain Toriko, Sunny, and Coco all went on the assault before Shinryudramon glanced at the direction that looked like it could be the center of a giant cake and took a deep breath." Well, you guys got it cover so I guess I can handle it solo. Heh, I may not have as much smarts as the boss but I got enough smarts to be able to handle getting food!"

"Don't worry you don't have to go it alone, I got your back!"

A eager voice shouted out before Kirby landed on the Digimon's shoulder. Shinryudramon noticed Kirby had a monkey like appearance and his hammer out before he chuckled." Thanks Kirby, between the two of us we can out eat whoever's in our way no matter how crazy they get! Let's get, oh?"

The Digimon member of Squad 7 saw four monkey like creatures with hammers land around Kirby before he cleared his throat and got his beam saber ready." Um, don't look now Kirby but I think some of the bad guys followed you."

"Oh? No wait don't attack them! They use to be baddies but I made them my Star Allies after I swallowed them! Been a while since I made this many at once but since we are missing our friends I figured I'd make some more to have our back!"

"Heh nice thinking Kirby! All right lets nab some food!"

"Great I'm hungry!"

"Er…just remember we can't eat this one Kirby!"

"Aw…just a little?"

"Depends on how big it, no wait, we have to ask first ok?"

As Kirby nodded Shinryudramon went in the direction of what they were after. Trunks saw the two hungry hero's go off before he sighed." Hope they can take care of the rest while I contain this mess. We don't need the problems we have to deal with to multiply."

Before he could go on he saw a flash of light before a massive red energy blast was racing for him. As he slashed the blast in half with his sword he heard a monstrous roar before Acnologia flew out of the ground, back in his dragon form.

The berserk Dragon juts glared at Trunks before hissing out," You, you're the one who's got Daigo all confused eh? No matter what spell you used he's part of my pack now and I'm going to get him to wake up so the rightful winners get, get what I am due!"

"You're the one that's going to wake up the hard way." Trunks uttered as his expression hardened." Sometimes its best to know the truth, but other times its better to let the nightmares of long past be buried forever. Your time is over, and I won't let you drag anyone back to where you belong!"

"Damn brat…I'll teach you to mock my wrath! _Eternal Flare_!"

"You need to be taught to fear the anger of a Super Saiyan Acnologia! _Finish Buster_!"

The two unleashed massive energy blasts at each other, and the collision produced a explosion that lit up the sky. Shinryudramon felt the shock-wave from the blast and looked back. Kirby saw the worried look in his face before he got worried himself." You think Mister Trunks and are new friends are going to be ok?"

"Yah…Trunks seems pretty hardcore and theses Gourmet Hunters seem to know how to handle themselves! We got a job to do so lets get going!"

"Right! Just hope they were right about this!"

"I think they were right, if that ahead is not something important whatever giant made this giant cake really likes to be fancy."

Kirby glanced at where the Mega Digimon was pointing and saw what seemed to be a giant red and purple flower at what would be the tip of a cake. Kirby saw rivers of chocolate flow out of it, hot enough for it to be lava before he gulped." That does look like something _really_ tasty, _and_ important! Lets go before anyone gets their first!"

"Right, just, huh?"

Shinryudramon saw that something was on the tip of the flower before he realized something was already there. As he got closer he saw that it was it was a bipedal cat-like creature with orange fur on most of its body, and white on its snout, paws, and inner ears, as well as a white mane. It has many black spots on its head fur.

It had green eyes with cross-shaped pupils, that turn red with X shaped pupils when threatened. It also has a tail, and two scarf-like appendages on each neck. Both the tail and the scarf-like appendages have multiple black "X" on it, and X-shaped protrusion on its end. It also has white hexagonal crystals with golden borders on its fore legs.

Kirby gasped as he saw that the cat was breathing weakly." Oh no, that kitty reminds me of my shorter friend Nago! But this is a _really_ weird place to take a nap!"

"Look closer Kirby, that cat's wounded! Hey, are you ok?"

Shinryudramon landed next to the cat and as Kirby landed next to the cat and saw it meow weakly he raised his hammer." What happened to you? Did someone get mad that you were trying to get their snack?"

Before they could get a answer a darker voice hissed out," _Meicoomon_ was taught the same lesson you lot are about to receive, and it's the futility in defying me!"

Ben's Digimon Partner tensed up as he saw the ground shift and pushed Kirby away just as a large red lance erupted out of the ground.

As the lance collided with his shield Shinryudramon saw that it came form a black armored figure who's arm was red lance while the other was a blade. Shinryudramon saw the figure chuckle before he growled." I thought knights were suppose to be honorable? You one of those Gourmet Jerks to?"

"I have an alliance with Lord Midora but my group hails from, a different area."

"Wait, that smell, you're a Digimon to?"

"Heh, I see you have some intuition lad. But only having some intuition is not enough to survive the wrath of _DarkKnightmon!_ "

"If I had a Gil for every time a jerk told me that well, I could buy a _lot_ of food!

The two knight Digimon unleashed a furious barrage of sword slashes, and as DarkKnightmon got cut across the face he snickered." I see, so you're a veteran warrior. You have the skills, but have the nativity of a pup."

"Its called having a heart jerk!"

"The naïve are the first to fall in the battle clown! _Treason Vortex_!"

The enemy Digimon spun its Twin Spear to form a vortex of darkness and hit Shinryudramon right in the chest. Kirby saw Shinryudramon get blasted back before he had his " Star Helpers." attack DarkKnightmon from behind.

As the foe got staggered he growled with rage and kicked them back Kirby tried to smash his enemy in the back with his hammer only for the Digimon to block with his other limb. " What joke is this? You deserve to be deleted if you need the help of such weak, GUH!"

Shinryudramon showed he was not as down as DarkKnightmon thought as the member of Squad 7 resisted the vortex enough to unleashed his Infinite Exia Ray attack.

As DarkKnightmon got blasted back and just barely managed to block the follow up strike from the incoming Royal Knight Digimon his opponent glared at him." You're the joke jerk! But your right about one thing, I don't need his help to take you out! Leave this to me Kirby and get the ingredient inside!"

"You sure?"

"Yup, this way we can eat faster!"

"That makes sense! Alright be careful!"

DarkKnightmon saw Kirby dive into the flower before he narrowed his eyes." However meager a assist the puffball might have been, you will pay for treating me so lightly!"

"DarkKnightmon, I heard that from stronger guys then you! You can huff and puff all you want but your not blowing _me_ down!"

"Heh…you do seem like the stubborn type. But I have more then one way of eroding my enemies will! Before your deleted you will realize how foolish you were."

"Unless you Digivolve to something way stronger then your going to sound really stupid really soon you lunk, OW! Huh?"

Shinryudramon swerved around and realized he was poked in the chink in his armor on his right foot with something sharp, and realized it was Meicoomon. "Hey what was that for? You get hit in the head or something? He's the one who attacked you!"

The royal Knight tensed as Meicoomon purred darkly, and suddenly grew larger with much shaggier fur. It gained shinier, glowing eyes, long sharp claws and its three tails grew to to allow it to fly.

As Mecioonmon growled wildly and had its eyes glow purple DarkKnightmon laughed." Simple minded dolt, Mecioonmon is _my_ comrade! She pretended to be defenseless to lure heroic types like you! And now that I snared you in my trap, you will never get out! No more games, go for the kill Mecioonmon!"

"Right. Digivolve to… _Meicrackmon, Vicious Mode_!"

Shinryudramon braced himself as the deceptive feline Digimon quickly emerged in its ultimate level state, and had a more feminine humanoid appearance. Its eyes were red with white "X"-shaped pupils. Its limbs, ears, and scarf-like appendages have grown, and its tail now has a braid, and a purple stinger at its end.

Its mane now covered its back, and its front paws now resemble human hands with four fingers each and red demonic claws. It also had black armor on its shoulders, thighs, hands, and feet. Its armor had purple neon-like lights, and it also has light purple neon-like lights on its forearms, thighs, and on the cross-shaped cut under its eyes.

Shinryudramon got into a fighting stance as Meicracklemon had a dark aura form around her." I should be surprised but this whole place is crazy so I'm only a _little_ surprised!"

"Are all your remarks about things you done already?"

"Er…sorry, normally the boss handles the jokes."

"I see, well don't worry you won't have to worry about it much longer."

"Ah thanks I, hey wait!"

DarkKnightmon charged at his target as he was realizing his intent. Shinryudramon blocked the ax strike, only for Mercaklemon to dive down from above to try and slash at him with her now glowing claws but Ben's pal reacted faster then she expected and counterattacked with a sudden head butt to slam her into the ground.

The member of Squad 7 tried to finish her with his beam saber but winced as he felt a sudden pain flare up in his right arm, slowing his strike long enough for Mercaklemon to escape the attack.

The royal knight realized his vision was blurry before he shook his head." Oh man, now is not the time to get sick! This better not be like the time I got the Pokérus!"

"Hahah…I assure you its _far_ worst dolt."

DarkKnightmon uttered cruelly." This feline inflicted you with quite the nasty virus with that previous poke. Soon, your very existence will rot away!"

"Listen hear Knightjerk!" Shinryudramon grasped out as he grasped his head." No matter what kind of nasty virus you sneaked into me it won't break me! Zannacross threw everything and the kitchen sink on me and it _still_ was not enough to break me! No matter what I'm the boss's number one pal, the guy who has the savior's back!"

"It must be reassuring to have such a strong dose of self-confidence. But its going to be even more enjoyable when its revealed to all be a façade."

"Its not, whatever you said means! Your going down!"

"I don't think so dolt. And to make sure that's the case, seal the deal and go all out Mercaklemon!"

"As you wish, Meracklemon, Digivolve to… _Raguelmon!_ "

Shinryudramon winced as his cat like enemy Digivolve yet again to her Mega level form. As soon as he saw his enemy finish transforming into her more armored and demonic state Raguelmon had her larger claws glow neon purple before she became a blur.

Shinryudramon realized she was attacking but his leg convulsed from the effects of the virus and he was to slow, thus his enemy slashed across his leg hard enough to leave a burning mark.

Before he could even react DarkKnightmon slashed into his shoulder with his ax. Upon seeing the member of the Enji scream out in pain the dark knight Digimon snickered." Realize you're a fool yet? Beg for mercy and I might let you live as my squire!"

"Hah, sounds like with that deal I'm better off dead or deleted or whatever! DarkKnightmon, even if your tricks tripped me up, your _not_ going to win! Because I got friends and you don't nearly have enough tricks to get through all of them!"

"Want to bet on it? Ugh, this is going to be one of those friendship speeches is it? I know all about having a united front, let me show you know to do it properly! Raguelmon, I think it's time we use the _Darkness Loader_ eh?"

"What? But I don't want to become a part of you!"

"That was not a request! I'm _ordering_ you to DigiXros!"

DarkKnightmon had his chest plate open up to reveal a dark crystal. Said crystal shined with light before striking Raguelmon. She cried in pain before she was suddenly sucked into the black knight.

For a few moments his body glowed before he took on many of Raguelmon's features, became more demon like and had claws burst out of his arms. As a dark aura shimmered around him the now larger and bestial hostile hissed out," You were being a pain before, but now…that I'm _Dark Raguel Knightmon_ your powerless to watch yourself be assimilated!

"That's what you call what you just did? That…does not look like DNA Digivolveing to me!"

"Haha, your more aware then I figured. How very observant, DigiXros is far more advanced, _and_ powerful! To DNA Digivolve is to have two compatible Digimon fuse in unison, but to DigiXros you just need the right core uploaded to assimilated as many Digimon as you can, and the energy to handle the power!"

"So your just forcing people to be absorbed into you? Sounds like that Cell creep Trunks told me about earlier, that's disgusting! You're a even bigger jerk then I thought, no way I'm going to lose to you!"

"Spare me the noble prattle dolt, the only thing that's _truly_ honorable is victory! This is the only true value in teamwork!"

"Your wrong, friendship's better than slavery any day of the week!"

"At least my method is sincere! I'll enjoy forcing you to DigiXros with me to kill your comrades to prove how wrong you are!"

"Your wrong, that will never work! My buds are not going to let that happen! But they won't have to worry about that, because I'm shutting you down!"

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you fool _, Choujigen Axe_!"

"Hey we agree on something for once! _Magna Scintillate Edge_!"

The two Digimon struck at each other with all their might, and despite Shinryudramon finding his vision going blurry again he pushed himself to not let his enemy have his way.

* * *

The impact from the two's attacks was so intense that as Kirby landed in the inner area of the cake he felt a tremor.

As some whipped cream fell on him he happily swallowed it but got worried again as he looked up." Shinryudramon and the others are fighting some really nasty enemies up their!

Well, guess they handled even nastier meanies when we stopped Zannacross so they should be ok. Long as I can get to that ingredient it should be ok. But…what is it? _Everything_ looks like food around here."

As Kirby rubbed his head in confusion one of his Star Helpers nudges him before pointing to the right. The hero of Dreamland glanced up to see a giant chocolate fountain with marshmallow surrounded by a giant golden flower.

Kirby glanced up in awe as he saw the flower shake. " Oh wow that looks more juicy then a Maximum Tomato! Wait, is the whole flower the ingredient thing? Oh…I can't eat it all to test it if we need it later for that guy to cook it! Or, can I store it in my tummy? No, they said they had to get it first before anyone could eat it! Well, seems there is just lots of cake here so guess I can just wait here till, oh?"

Kirby saw the chocolate liquid ripple, before a angry female voice hissed out," Think all the food in your sight is yours to eat your gluttonous puffball? You been eating far to much, now you must own up to what your due, Kirby!"

The member of the Justice Force saw the fountain glow purple, before the flower glowed even more, till it suddenly rippled and grew to become a beanstalk before the flower at last opened. Kirby saw that inside the flower was a insectoid creature with a red and purple color scheme. It wore a green crown with a yellow crystal like object in the front with a red heart in the front.

As Kirby saw four wasp wings extend form the sides before he rubbed his head." Glad I did not eat it if there was something inside it already! Hey, this buggy woman reminds me of something but I can't remember."

"You insolent cretin, you will pay for trying to steal from Queen Sectonia!"

"Hey I fought a Queen Sectoina once! She, did not look quite like you did though, and she was in Floralia at the end of that crazy dreamstalk! Oh wait, Ben said the Beyonder could recreate bad guys from the past so, uh no!"

"You dare mock your queen? That filthy Ragyō dared to say she was more beautiful then me and tried to ruin me but I absorbed the energy of the Miracle Fruits. I will have my revenge on _all_! My beauty rivals the divine! True beauty is control, and I will control all!"

Sectoina roared some more before flower buds appeared out of the ceiling and took the shape of cake skinned wasp heads. As those heads suddenly fired red energy beams at him Kirby quickly slid out of the way and saw how much of the cake they melted before he groaned." Silly bug lady, you can't control much if you don't even have arms! Still, at least since I beat you before I can do it again!"

Kirby saw more energy beams heading his way and shifted to his Mirror Power to catch the blasts and redirect them. As the flower cannons blew up a few more flower blades burst out of the ceilings and walls to try and slice up the pink hero, only for his helpers to bash them into the ground. Sectoina roared with frustration before she had more flower peddles shoot out and try and form an energy cage around Kirby.

As Kirby saw his Helpers get zapped he prepared to strike the right most peddle, only for Sectoina to fire another one from the ground, and had it smash into the one he was going to attack to hit him in to the energy cage.

As Kirby yelled in pain and fell to the ground Sectoina laughed at the now sizzling hero." You insolent eyesore! You will pay dearly for biting off more then you could chew!"

As Kirby got back up he saw his insectoid enemy glow before she leaned right above Kirby and had energy ripple across her body. The pink hero realized Sectoina was charging a laser attack and that the cage was preventing him from getting out, before he saw his Helpers looking worried and just looked determined." Your wrong you nasty lady bug! I can bite off a lot more then you think I can! I have to if I want to protect my friends!"

Sectoina just snarled as she unleashed her massive energy blast. Kirby quickly showed he was not bluffing as he used his Hypernova inhale power to swallow the entire energy blast. Sectoina screamed with rage, but for all of her fury Kirby was able to swallow the entire energy blast.

As Sectoina 's attack faded she saw Kirby had expanded to twice his size before she moaned." How can such a puny creature have such a bottomless appetite? Don't you _ever_ get ful…AHH!"

Kirby cut her off as he discharged all the energy he had swallowed, in the form of a massive star shaped projectile. The blast was powerful enough to shatter Sectoina 's soul, and as only a few blue flower petals floated down Kirby cleaned his mouth." I was full once, it was not fun.

Yuck, its handy when I have to but eating lasers always taste bad. Ah well, I don't eat so much because I want to eat everyone's food, I just need to eat to have enough strength to help everyone!

Ah man, those Gourmet Hunters are going to be mad that the food they were looking for was a giant bug but guess its better they found out before they ate it and got really bad tummy a, oh?"

The roundish person was cut off as he saw a shinning light from where Sectoina was rooted. The native from Popstar braced himself as he went to the center and looked down.

He saw a golden orb in the center that was rippling like liquid before he widened his eyes." Oh wow, this looks and smells cool! This has to be what the Gourmet guys are after! Better get it out of here!"

"You think everything is _yours_ to eat Kirby? You think everyone will forgive the damage your endless hunger causes?"

Kirby looked around and saw the remains of Sectoina rippled before melting together to form a puddle of black liquid. As the liquid boiled Kirby looked confused."Um…did I take something from you mister voice? Sorry, sometimes bad guys deserve to have their food taking like with Dedede and some of the others. Wait, who are you again?"

"I'm the voice you silenced…the voice you repressed to the depths of your mind...till _now_!"

The liquid continued to boil till it suddenly grew, and took the shape of a large penguin-like creature dressed in royal, red finery, with the peace sign embossed on the back of his robe.

The figure was portly, blue-skinned and had a yellow mouth with his round red cap, which has a yellow or golden rim and a white ball at the top, a crown , had blue flipper-like hands, though they are usually covered by a pair of yellow mittens.

In his hands were a large star-studded hammer, and as the figure smashed the ground with the hammer Kirby just looked even more confused." Huh? When did you get here King Dedede? I thought you were still in Dreamland?"

The being that looked like King Dedede grinned as his eyes turned red." You thought wrong boy! Now see here Kirby, you been nothing but a pain ever since you showed up in Popstar!"

"Aw how can you say that? I saved the world a lot of times and with Ben and the others I saved the whole universe!"

"But have you _really_ son? Seems like everything's falling apart worst then that time we were yarn! You always cause problems because your always so hungry like with Dyna Blade, the Sneak Squad and all the other times you were to hungry or curious for your own good!"

"Hey that's not fair, you're the one who stole all of Dreamland's food!"

"Ever think that's because you ate so much food that I had to secure more for the winter and people were just to upset to realize the truth?"

"Hey, wait, that does not make sense."

"Course it does not make sense to you boy, you're a moron! I was right about Nightmare, Dark Nebula, and the others remember? You and your hero buddies got everyone to think your so great when you're always just causing messes and get people to swoon over you when you clean them up! You caused a big debt with all your eating Kirby, and its time you pay up!"

Dedede had his eyes glow red before he charged at Kirby. The pink round life-form saw the being that looked like his long time enemy raise his hammer and jump into the air before Kirby just sighed and jumped out of the way." Are you another clone or copy or something? Well, real or not I have a lot of things to do! You never can beat me so just give it up!"

Dedede smashed the ground with his hammer hard enough to break the area around it. After seeing he missed Kirby the regally dressed penguin grit his teeth, and sucked in with enough force to try and suck in Kirby.

Kirby saw he and his Star Helpers being pulled in and quickly shifted to his bomb power to hurl a explosive at his opponent's mouth. Dedede widened his eyes but was not able to close his mouth before the bomb went in.

Before he could spit it out the bomb exploded, causing Dedede to fly up and land back on the ground with a thud. Kirby heard Dedede moan before he just sighed." Its not nice to call people dumb meanie! But that being said you're the one being dumb when you mock me then think you can beat me with the same old tricks. Eh…in any case I, AH!"

Dedede suddenly slammed the ground with his bare hand with enough force to cause the ground to rumble.

As Kirby staggered he saw his opponent just get back up Dedede suddenly had his entire body become pitch black."Well then boy it seems we need a change in the program here eh? Your not squeezing out of this, this is your reckoning Kirby!"

The humanoid penguin roared with rage before a dark aura flared out of his body, and Kirby got shocked as his the being that looked like his half time friend half time transformed into a larger and muscular body that tore his robes to shreds in the process.

After finishing transforming Dedede pounded his chest like a ape and grasped his discarded hammer. It glowed red for a moment before transforming into a demonic ax, and as it did Kirby looked angry." Hey wait a second, Dedede can't do that without anything crazy coming to him! Your almost like how he was when Dark Matter possessed him! Wait, are you like, one of those dark copies like that copy of Meta-Knight in that Mirror World?"

"Heh…not quite son. I'm not the darkness of your idiot king buddy, but of _you_!"

"Huh? That's silly, I already met my mirror self and we got along fine!"

"You been putting up the innocent kid act for years Kirby, but time to face up to what you truly are! For god sake your decades old son start acting like it! I am what you _really_ are when all the fluff is cast aside, a tyrant with never ending hunger that gets those around you to submit out of fear, to the point where they conned themselves to think they are your friend to hide from the painful truth!"

Kirby saw this demonic shadow Dedede have a second demonic mouth from out of his chest like with the time Dark Matter possessed the true Kirby while he formed demonic flaming wings and had his crown morph into the Master Crown that the villain Magolor had.

Kirby thought over what the demonic creature was saying before he got angry." Even on Dedede 's worst days he never said anything as mean as that! You got it all wrong, that's not how things are at all! I would never want to rule Dreamland, its way to much work!"

"Heh…that's what all you hero fella's tell yourselves to feel better, but in the end heroes are just tyrants that con the masses into thinking they are their to help!"

"I am there to help you meanie! There is no way your like me, you speak way to confusing to be like me!"

"I'm what you could be, if you give up the façade and give in to your true nature! Kirby, like it or not your going to wake up!"

Dedede flew down with his ax with a blow that could slice Kirby in two. The pink puffball evaded the strike, but as the Ax hit the ground, causing spikes of energy to erupt out of the ground. Kirby saw one of his Helpers get impaled by the spike, but as he tried to attack Dedede had a laser blast out of his crown to hit Kirby spot on. As the hero was blasted up Dedede grasped Kirby with his now muscular arm and smashed him into the ground.

He then threw Kirby hard into the right wall before he snickered." You may have only thought about it for ten seconds or so a year Kirby, but deep down you know your, we _are_ a monster! Its time for all the lies to be erased Kirby, be true to yourself and you will be able to eat all you want!"

"Your wrong, I don't want to eat _that_ much!" Kirby moaned out as he got back up." Its more fun to eat with others anyway as long as I have enough food to be full! You're the part of me that never wants to be hungry? To bad because I don't let that decide what I do when I focus! And I'm super focused now!"

"Still want to hide from the truth Kirby? I tell you what son…you been hiding from the truth your entire simple minded life but time you wake up!"

"Your going to wake up you meanie!" Kirby got his remaining Star Helpers to grasp his hands before they got into a "circle" formation and spun like a wheel . They then burst at the nightmarish form that looked sort of like Dedede. The creature of shadow snarled in response and fired a ebony energy blast from its chest mouth.

But Kirby surprised his enemy by having his wheel of friend jump up, before quickly shifting to his Jet form to have the wheel speed up, and bash into Dedede with enough force to create a shock-wave. The being shaped like his long time rival yelled in pain before cracks formed on his body, till the entire being shattered like a mirror.

Kirby saw the fragments of his enemy vanish before he moaned from his injuries." I _knew_ you were just a mean guy placing a mean trick and are not me or Dedede! Still, it _really_ was a nasty trick that hurt a lot!"

The small male staggered over back to the Ingredient and saw it was still floating in the center below before he rubbed his stomach."Oh, I know the others said not to eat it but I really could use some food right now.

Maybe if I just take a little piece? Even if its not good till its cooked like they said, if I just have a little piece it can't be that bad right? I mean, I eat things most people can't so it should be ok right? I mean, I beat the baddie so that should be worth a little snack right? Right, I'm going for it!"

Kirby pushed himself to the edge, but as he landed on the platform with the golden Ingredient the water rippled, before it washed over his feet and hardened over it like cement. As Kirby got shocked a female voice hissed out," Such an arrogant hungry child, like a spoiled brat! Your either naïve or hellbent on denying reality. But in the end, your only a fragment anyway, maybe that's why you only have a fragmented view on reality. Either way, at last you will have your true nature realized, _spawn of the Majin_!"

Lighting crackled into Kirby and as he yelled in pain his Helpers were shocked hard enough to be vaporized. As Ben's friend fell the water suddenly showed a image, and Kirby was shocked to see himself, being pet on the head by a larger pink creature with a purple cape and yellow gloves.

The image flickered for a moment before the image changed to the smaller Kirby in a sphere, with Android 21 looking over him. The image changed again to show Android 21 in a larger lab, surrounded by the same Nitro creatures that Midora encountered.

The image then changed to a monster in a crater near the Fountain of Dreams, were a pink and black large humanoid monster with grayish skin and a mane of black feathers on its neck.

It had flat feet with three toes on each and two two horns that stretch down its back. It wore gold armor around its waist, arms, feet, and shoulders, the latter of which drape purple tags.

Its arms had curved claws and tentacles were on its back. Its face was composed of an large red eye, the same kind of eye Dark Matter and its O2 form had. The towering nightmarish creature was devouring three popstar natives named Tiff, Tuff, and a Snail like creature called Escargoon before it glared at a mortified King Dedede and a wary Meta-Knight and his men in front of him, till the Fountain of Dreams shined with light, and the Nova Comet in the sky both shined with light before unleashing a beam that struck the pink monster.

As a light flashed the image shattered, before Kirby moaned out,"What, what are you doing making up random nasty images? I don't, remember any of that. I, AH!"

Kirby was shocked with dark lighting till the same voice from before hissed out," Your feeble mind may refuse to remember, but your true nature still remembers in its core. No matter what was changed your true nature is still in your cells, your Gourmet Cells! I don't know how a fragment ever managed to become so distorted but, you will serve your true nature at last, the true nature of _NEO_!"

Kirby felt a dark burning sensation in his stomach and struggled with all his might to stay awake." I don't know what's going on but I know I'm _not_ a monster! My friends don't see me as a monster, and I believe in them! I, really wish they could hurry up taking down the _real_ monsters though! The pain's getting worst and I can't, AH!"

The member of the Justice Force felt the pain become more and more overwhelming as more images flashed across his mind. As Kirby resisted the best he could, his friends were doing all they could to shut down the monsters that were in their way.

* * *

After Trunks saw Shinryudramon off he was keen on taking out Acnologia a moment later. However to the Time Patroller agent's dismay while he was able to overpower the black dragon's energy attack. But even as the Finish Buster hit Acnologia right in its head, the dragon just burst out of the explosion a moment later.

The Super Saiyan just grit his teeth before unleashing a barrage of blows that were so fast that he was just a bunch of golden blurs. Acnologia roared with annoyance, but was not subdued from the physical attacks either.

As Trunks was to fast for him to hit he transformed back into his human from, and had his aura explode again before he charged at Trunks with a upper cut.

As his target blocked the blow with his sword Acnologia sprouted yet another savage grin."You have a sharp edge eh goldilocks? Nice try but it's useless, I'm the ultimate dragon, that can devour _all_ energy! My body is so toughened that _no_ blow is hard enough to crack it either! I don't know what part of the universe you crawled under and I don't care, I have evolved to become the perfect monster and you can only beg for mercy!"

"Tsc…I'm going to show you what happened to the last guy who said to me he was perfect. I suffered to much from egoistical pricks like you to ever have their way again!"

"I hate the heroic types! No matter what the weak want they are just prey to the strong, and _all_ are prey to the king of dragons! If only my fiancé could be here to see me prove my dominance, maybe then she would have to concede we are perfect for each other! Its so annoying, she in some ways is a even more supreme dragon then I am but she defies her true nature!

Bah…must be because she was forced into the ritual. No matter, if that Ragyō woman is not just barking out lies Kisara will be "enlightened" soon enough and the black and white dragons can fry their enemies together as it should be!"

"Wait, did you say Kisara? No, she, a version of her would be here to? Damn it, if that's who I hope it's not this could get even more messy!"

"Hahaha! Do you now realize how foolish it is boy? Tremble in des,PARGH!"

Trunks showed how fed up he was with his enemy as he swiftly stabbed at his enemies mouth. Acnologia grasped it with his fist and as he glared at Trunks the golden haired man spat out," You scum and your rants get so damn repetitive after all this time. Just shut up and fight or die!"

"Heh, you bark a good game boy! But I'm not bluffing, my power makes me immune to _all_ types of energy, my energy triumphs over all so all you can do is die!"

The son of Vegeta saw his opponent gather a blast of black fire and energy in his mouth and grit his teeth before he swiftly swung his sword to block it. As the blast was cut off just inches from his mouth Acnologia winced as Trunks had a killed look in his eye." If your power is above all, what if it has to crash with itself? Only one way to find out, this is the end!"

Trunks showed he was not bluffing as he kept blocking the attack with his sword, before he had the energy swarm around it, becoming a pillar of raw energy. Acnologia realized what Trunks might be up to before he screamed with fury and tried to punch the Super Saiyan, only for his target's blade to go right through his hand.

Acnologia yelled with primal fury as he saw himself wounded before he tried to gather even more power." No…it can't end like this, not to me! I want more…more blood…more destruction…more tears…I want to see that Siegfried fool break as I have his own lover kill him! I will…destroy…all who, GUH!"

Despite his efforts Trunks swung his blade through his targets head." Your dreams as dead as you are Acnologia!"

The longtime friend of Goku proceeded to unleash a barrage of enhanced slashes to slice up the self-proclaimed King of dragons in to as many pieces as Frieza was when Trunks introduced himself. And just like with Frieza, in a matter of moments all that was left of the enemy was bite sized pieces before Trunks casually extended his free hand to unleash a energy blast to vaporize the rest.

After making sure his target was not coming back Trunks allowed a small smirk." It's a good thing I enhanced my sword before stepping into this ring. Well, his bark was worst then his bite, I just hope his barking did not cause things to get out of hand. The other should be able to handle things here so better check up on things."

Trunks put his sword away before flying off to catch up with Shinryudramon and Kirby. As he did Starjun saw him fly off, and saw the chard ashes that were all that was left of Acnologia before he cringed." Damn it, no matter what world they come from or what kind of life form they all are, most of them have been to weak to get the job done."

"That's what you get when you depend on outsiders to get the job done pretty boy!" Zebra yelled out as he tackled Starjun hard enough to knock him through a bolder sized chocolate chip.

Starjun spat out blood before unleashing a wave of fire, only for Zebra to shock him by screaming loud enough to knock the flames back into him. While being hit with his own flames did not hurt him, his attack failing caused Starjun to curse before he tried to unleash the same attack he did to previously injure Toriko, only for Sunny to catch his hand with his hair.

Starjun glared at the rainbow haired Gourmet Hunter and was about to try and burn the hair binding him till he saw Coco unleash a poison spear at him. As he moved out of the way he saw Toriko was ready for him, for the blue haired man was unleashing his Ice Pick Nail Punch for his face.

Starjun swiftly unleashed another wave of blue fire at him, and as he saw Toriko push through the flames he seethed out," You idiots really think you can make your Full Courses? You can't even master your Appetite Demons, the Ingredients are wasted on you when you can't even get through a first serving!"

"I'm the first to admit I'm not a master yet Starjun, but I don't have to be! Because I'm not just eating for myself or my " pack" like you, Midora and the rest of the Gourmet Corps. Like Acacia I want my Fool Course to feed _everyone_! After all, its easier when you don't have to eat the entire meal yourself, its also easier fighting like that to!"

Before Starjun could argue Zebra screamed at Toriko, unleashing a sonic force powerful enough to rocket through the flames and hit Starjun right in the chest. Cracking noises were heard as Toriko saw his opponent yell in pain before he went flying out of the area.

As the Gourmet Kings saw their enemy vanish from their sight Toriko made his hands get into the" Knife" positions as he grinned." I'd say that' meals done eh guys? I preferred to have beaten him on my own, but more important things then pride on the line right now."

Coco eyed the hole that Starjun made in the mountain that he flew through carefully before he sighed." Hope we did not cook him to much. Last thing we need is him popping back up with his Appetite Demon like you did earlier Toriko."

"Maybe, but it does not smell like it. One perk about not having your Appetite Demons in synch with yah is that they can check in when you check out. For now lets just hope the king monkey won't cause even more of a mess if Starjun is not controlling him."

Sunny heard a furious yell to the right and glanced over before in that direction before he winced." Boss Ichiryu and old man Jiro are as tough as they get. Still, better get ready in case things get messy."

The four long time comrades all saw that their elders were struggling against the primal rage Bambina was unleashing, for after Starjun's control of him was weakened his assault got even more unrelenting.

Ichiryu had just unleashed his Minority World and also tried to bind his target's limbs with his giant energy chopsticks, but even with all that he found Bambetta was on the verge of overpowering him.

As he saw the beast pant furiously the president of ICO chuckled tensely." Damn, the king of beasts don't get there title for nothing. Its instincts are strong enough to stay one step ahead of Minority World's effect!"

"It's one shrewd beast, I reckon we will have to do this the natural way Ichiryu." Jiro threw out calmly." Keep it busy for a few more seconds…I'll knock some sense into it the old fashion way. _Intimidation Knocking_!"

The man took out two blue taser like objects before injecting himself with them. Suddenly his muscle mass and overall size tripled. As he towered over Bambina the monkey king roared before ripping the ground up and throwing it at Jiro. Now revealing his battle lust Jiro snarled back a feral roar at the sight of this." Settle down monkey, the grown ups have work to do! _Rising Wolf Guinness Punch_!"

perform a powerful spiral-like blast of Appetite Energy that takes on the shape of a Battle Wolf head. The energy beam easily vaporized the make shift projectile, but Bambina merely snarled before the beast uppercut the blast into the air.

It pulled that off without getting a single bruise, but as it did that Jiro showed he was fast enough to be in front of Bambina before it finished blinking. As the beast's eyes widened Jiro widened his eyes." You need to take a time out," King. _Million Knocking!_ "

Jiro proceeded to show why he earned the title of " Knocking Master" as a matter of moments he struck his target a million times from every angle. As Jiro reappeared Bambina was motionless, becoming frozen in place after the barrage of Knocking strikes.

Toriko and the others ran over and were shocked at the great beast being as still as a statue before the blue haired man laughed." Damn old man, knew you were hard core but did not think even you could Knock one of the great beast kings!"

"How the hell did you think I got this title boy?" Jiro threw out flippantly as he reverted to his normal size." I'll admit I had a edge, I got all the weak points from Guinness, the Wolf King, when he was raising me. It should hold him long enough for us to get stuff done here. Speaking of that, are the foreigners pulling their weight?"

Ichiryu glanced at the direction where Trunks flew off before he cracked his neck." They seem like they seen there share of combat. Something feels odd with that guy who had the same scent as the computers though."

"Oh you mean the Digimon?" Toriko threw out curiously." I was wary at first since a lot of the other Digimon were siding with Midora but the dragon kid seems cool, reminds me of a talking Terry. C'mon, lets make sure they got the Ingredient secure so Komatsu can get cooking! Huh?"

He and the others saw various primates jump down to try and come to the aid of their King before Zebra rolled his eyes." Damn it, I thought these monkeys had good enough instincts to know when they are screwed? Ugh, guess I'm going to put another species to extinction at this rate."

"They have guts, but we have more! Hope the other guys can get the job done while we clean house here! All right you damn stinking apes, who wants to be part of the meal?"

Toriko swiftly unleashed another salvo of fork shaped projectiles to take out the first wave of incoming hostiles. As he did little did the others know that their Digimon ally was finding himself in a bind.

* * *

Between trying to fight off the virus Mecioonmon infected him with on the inside, and staying one step ahead of DarkKnightmon's attacks Ben's Digimon partner was quickly finding himself exhausted. Raguel Dark Knightmon just evaded enough blast before unleashing a barrage of his own with his Darkness Zone attack.

The Digimon member of Squad 7 tried to evade or reflect the bombardment of purple energy blasts, but after a few moments his shield arm spasmed from the virus and he got hit in the chest. As he fell down to the ground before he could even try and get back up his opponent slammed down on his head.

"I'll concede that for a dolt you have an _extreme_ amount of stubbornness. RaguelDarkKnightmon dryly threw out as he slammed his boot on Shinryudramon's head." That's good, it will be to my advantage, once I force you to become part of me!"

"Don't count on it jerk!" Shinryudramon retorted weakly." I only join a team when I want to!" The Mega level Royal Knight tried to fire off another attack only for his target to suddenly have the claws on his free hand extend to impale him.

As Ben's friend screamed out yet again his attacker hissed out a vicious," You have to learn a lesson the hard way dolt, and that's that the weak have no say in how they are used! You have enough skill to pass off as a Royal Knight, but your simply inferior! I am the ultimate knight, and all who defy me are to be punished by becoming part of my glory!"

"No way am I going to become part of your anything DarkKnightmon! I'm the partner of Ben Auro, the ultimate hero! No way…am I going to lose to a two bit villain like you! If you think I'm through then I got a surprise for you, I'm just getting started!

I wanted to hold off going all out for the final match of this Battle-World thing to look cool and maybe surprise that freaky tongue dude but to protect Lacus I'll do whatever it takes! Boss, no matter who your thrashing now, hope your got my back! _Shinryudramon_ , **Mode Change to**!"

Shinryudramon unleashed a surge of power that was powerful enough to blow Raguel Dark Knightmon off him. As he flew into the air his cape faded away, and his armor changed into golden and red colors, while large wings that were the mix of dragons and angels popped out of his back.

The enemy Digimon saw a new large golden broadsword from in his opponent's hand before his eyes widened with raw hate." Bah…is this one of those burst modes? Such tricks can't save you from the likes of, GUH!"

A surge of power suddenly knocked Raguel Dark Knightmon off his feet, and as he stabilized himself he saw Shinryudramon was above him before Ben's digital pal shouted out a firm," _ **Judgment Mode**_! All right, your time's up "dolt". "

"You dare mock me? That's your _last_ mistake!"

The black armored Digimon had his lance glow before he struck the transformed Shinryudramon, but was shocked as his target did not even flinch. As he looked shocked the Enji narrowed his eyes."

"Hey that's what I was about to say! _Dividing Quantum Slash_!"

In the blink of a eye Shinryudramon was behind his enemy. As Raguel Dark Knightmon turned around he realized his lance was now cut in half before he yelled with fury." Damn you! Your stronger now but you still can't stop me!"

Shinryudramon saw his opponent fly above him and unleash another barrage of energy blasts before he shrugged." Sorry but I don't have time to drag this out to make you feel better, I got things to do! _Verus Explosive Barrage_!"

The transformed Digimon unleashes a barrage of golden energy orbs that blasted through his enemies projectiles, and proceeded to home in on the one who unleashed them. Raguel Dark Knightmon tried to evade the Verus Explosive Barrage projectiles only to find them coming for him to fast for him to react.

As he got bombarded his aura exploded with dark rage." I won't accept this, I am the strongest Digimon of them all! Your little tricks, won't save you! If you cheated your body to be stronger, then I'll rip out your soul and put it into me! Brother Bagramon, time your " borrowed" power to help me evolve even further! _Hand of Doom_!"

The angry hostile Digimon dropped his lance before his hand turned skeletal and it suddenly burst for his opponent. Shinryudramon saw the hand was surging with dark power before he sighed." No one likes a sore loser you greedy freak! _Verus Zenith Ray_!"

The Royal Knight promptly fired off a golden energy beam in the shape of a roaring dragon that hit Raguel Dark Knightmon the hostile roared out," I will not accept this, I REFUSE TO…RAHH!"

Despite his rage, Shinryudramon saw his enemy get vaporized by his attack. As dark fragments rained down he shrugged." Did that Beyonder dude just pick a bunch of those stereotype things out of a hat and smash them together? Because that guy really was just one of those cliché things. Ah well, he got a cliché beatdown to top it off I guess without much hassle and, ugh."

Shinryudramon coughed a bit and felt his vision was getting blurry before he landed on the ground." Nuts…I was counting on that virus to be deleted when the baddies did to but no dice! Ugh…there is plenty of healing potions back at the ship, just got to make sure Kirby is ok."

The member of Squad 7 landed in the hole were Kirby went and quickly found that the pink hero was on the ground near the golden food. The Digimon looked alarmed at how injured his friend looked before he flew over." Kirby what happened? Whatever punk did this to you is going to be sorry!"

Kirby rolled over weakly before he looked up." I'm not sure, the meanie keeps changing shape. He…took the shape of King Dedede and some other baddies I fought to confuse me. He keeps saying mean things but, he's wrong, they are all lies!"

"I hear yah Kirby, today must be lying bad guy day or something. But hey we can't some random jerk make us think fake news is reality right? Just got to not listen to them, and shut them up if they won't shut up! C'mon lets get this thing back to the ship so we can, ugh."

Shinryudramon felt his vision get even more blurry before the pain caused him to stagger before he turned back into Hiryuumon. As he fell to his knees the Dragon Digimon wagged his tails weakly." Man, that kitty's poison really hurts! Ow, this is worst then when I ate that bioweapon from those Vong guys that I thought was a food on Zonama Sekot.

I don't think I can wait to get back on the ship, unless Trunks is here with one of those fancy Senzu Beans right now I need to do something! Ugh…you don't think those Gourmet guys will mind if I nibble on this super food right? Hopefully they don't care more about food then life, if it's as super as they say we need a bite right now! I'll just take a piece for both of us and they can clean it later!"

Hiryuumon staggered over to the golden rare food and sliced off a thumb sized fragment with his right claw. As he coughed a bit and saw some liquid drop out he focused as much as he could." I don't care if it tastes like that bean that can randomly taste like puke, I'll give it five stars and have the Boss and Lacus promote it on all the food shows in the universe if it makes me feel better."

The Digimon quickly sipped a few drops and after swirling it in his mouth he swallowed it. Ben's dragon pal waited a few seconds and felt his vision clear before he smirked." What you know, tastes like turkey! Hey I feel a little better already this things the real deal! My tongue's feeling a little numb still but guess that's just the, huh? Wait, now my tongue feels like its on fire, with the rest of my head! No one said this food was a spicy one! This is worst then when I had those Quetzlzacatenango peppers! Quick get me some, whoa!"

Hiryuumon suddenly felt the room go dark, and when he blinked again he found himself on a spaceship. He nearly tripped as he blinked a few times before he growled." Hey no one said eating this would warp me somewhere else? Am, I back on that _Wave-Rider_? No wait this looks different, not sure how it smells because I can't smell! Great drinking that clogged my nose! Is the Beyonder doing that " trolling" thing? Well, better see what's going on and who I have to eat."

The Digimon walked out of a room and walked into what looked like a ship's bridge. He saw a blue haired man pilot the ship and saw he did not seem hostile before he cleared his throat." Um, excuse me sir don't freak out but I think I got lost."

The blue haired man did not respond for a few moments before he suddenly laughed." Alright, that Hutt was not just trying to get us to go fly into a black hole after all! Get ready dudes, this is Earth Prime, the _first_ earth! We should be ready to land any second Seiya!"

"Um…excuse me sir I'm not Seiya I'm Hiryuumon! Wait, I heard that name before somewhere. Where are we a,"

Before the Digimon could finish a confident male voice cut in with," Nice going _Kamina_! Make sure everything's cool with the _Spry Eagle_ and lets score some treasure!"

Hiryuumon swerved around to see a man in early adult hood with shoulder length brow hair and red eyes in bronze knight like armor strut in the room. The man walked right over into the blue haired man and gave him a high five before he looked out of the bridge and into what seemed to be Hyperspace.

Hiryuumon saw neither of the men were noticing him before he cleared his throat." Hey guys I'm glad your not attacking me or anything but I really would be happy if you filled me in on where I am because I have to get back to my friends! Your Seiya right? Are, you like a famous swordsmen or something because you remind me of the dude who had my boss's previous job."

Seiya looked deep in thought before he turned around and grinned." Man…if we pull this off we will be invited to all the big leagues so lets do it right ok guys? Hey, the landing gear all set their Hyōga?"

Hiryuumon saw Seiya was looking at him before he frowned and was about to respond till a high pitched male voice threw it." It's all set for us to become bigshots boss!"

Hiryuumon was shocked as someone walked right through him. He saw it was a lanky male dressed in grey boots and a brown set of overalls with long poofy blue hair. The man gave his peers a thumbs up as he gave a goofy grin and took over the controls to the ship." Don't worry, I triple checked everything and we are good to go!"

Kamina rolled his eyes before throwing out a sour," You r _eally_ sure there Daigo? Part of the reason Seyia got me on board is because you screwed up the landings so many times till I was on board!"

Hiryuumon poked the man named Daigo and saw his claw go right through him before he winced." Hey, what's going on? If eating that food kills me or made me invisible I'm going to be really mad! Wait, Daigo, that's the name that dragon said! Why would he say I looked like this guy we don't look at all alike! I mean, he does not even have a tail!"

Before he could say more Daigo just widened his smirk."C"mon dude you doubt my MAD SKILLZ? Seriously I know I got distracted a few times but that's just when I was checking out some nice gals on the way out of town or something! This time's different, this time is important. After all, if this goes right we will be somebodies, right boss? I mean, its like you promised all along right Seiya?"

The brown haired man crossed his arms as he nodded confidently." Seriously doubting me after all this time man? Not cool. Seriously though, I figured you know by now I only lie to nosy bounty hunters eh man? Its like I promised, all those years when we were yearning to get our own ship and escape.

We were going to become somebodies no matter who said otherwise. I kept my word about us getting a ship when we got the _Spry Eagle_ eh? This is going to come true to Daigo, I promise. Heh, just make sure we don't crash or anything else so we can pull it off eh?"

"Got it boss, not going to blow what we wanted for are entire lives eh? All right, we are going to pull off the big score and become big shots all over the universe! Y, ye, ye aaaaaawwww yeeeaaahhh!"

Hiryuumon saw Daigo run off the bridge and saw Seyia and Kamina share a laugh together before the Digimon groaned." Oh man drinking that thing made me pass out because this is so confusing that this _has_ to be a dream! Still, this is giving me that, Déjà vu thing for some reason. I guess I spent so much of the past five years with the Boss, Lacus and Moz that this feels like that? Still, this, huh? Whoa!"

Hiryuumon got on guard as the image suddenly flickered and he found himself on what seemed to be the boarding ramp of the _Spry Eagle_ , with Daigo along side him. Hiryuumon looked around and saw a ruined world, and realized he was in Earth Prime, near where he landed with Ben himself when he and the rest of Ben's friends landed on the ruined world with the angels to find the _Tower of Salvation_ to prove the right to wield the _Divine Nova_ sword.

Just as Hiryuumon was going to ask what was going on he got his answer as he saw Daigo looking at Seiya and Kamina returning, and with them was a gorgeous woman with long red hair formed in a pony tail that was only clad in a brown cloak.

Daigo looked excited at the return of his friends, but Hiryuumon noticed that the lanky man winced as Seiya did not even bother to answer his questions and seemed more concerned about the woman.

Hiryuumon was about to yell again before the image suddenly got blurry before things changed again to back in the Spry Eagle's command deck where Seiya and Kamina were talking with the woman and caused her to laugh.

Daigo looked jealous and told a joke of his own, only for the joke to fall flat. As the woman raised an eyebrow Kamina yelled at Daigo before Seiya apologized for Daigo not being around girls much, causing Daigo to wince.

The image then changed and Hiryuumon saw the four were on a frosty planet, the four were outside the ship looking at glaciers with Daigo behind the others, being ignored as his friends were talking to the woman, the woman that had the title of Antitype Apostle bloodline before Lacus, Serenity.

Suddenly the images kept flashing again, either changing to the Spry Eagle or various planets, showing Daigo looking older, and more isolated with each scene change.

After a few more changes the next change showed Seiya, Kamina, Serenity and a few others shaking hands with a man in knight attire, Siegfried Schtauffen, the warrior that in time would become Nightmare, the Inquisitor of the Zannacross Empire in what seemed like a castle filled with important people from various worlds. In that room Daigo was at the edge of the doors, not even allowed in.

Hiryuumon saw him look angry for a moment, and as the lanky man grasped his fist the image suddenly changed again, and Hiryuumon saw himself over a volcano. Dango was in front of him and in his hands was Serenity, with a gun to her face with her arms shackled.

In front of Daigo was none other then Acnologia in his human form. The only thing more shocking then that was the fact that their was another man flying above the two, and it was none other then Zamasu, still looking like Goku.

Ben's Digimon Pal noticed Seiya, Kamina, Siegfried and a few others he did not recognize before he blurted out,"Now what's going on? That's the guy that looked like Goku right? Is, this all his fault? Glad I know who to bash at last!"

Hiryuumon prepared to try and Digivolve again before Seiya suddenly shout out a furious,"You scum, your all going to pay! If you want to get off easy release my friends from your control _now_!"

Zamasu laughed darkly as he got more smug."You think you have _any_ right to say how things go mortal? The time for you to pay for your insolence is now! Yes, your feeble mortal senses don't even grasp the situation. We did not mind control your comrade heathen, he came to us _willingly_! He is the one that lowered the energy shield, he willingly gave Serenity and Kisara to us!"

"Your lying!" Seiya yelled out." Daigo would never have lowered the energy shields to let _Giedi Prime_ , the planet where we grew up, be attacked, be invaded!. He would never handed my friends over to the enemy, and allowed my family to have been captured! Right Daigo?"

To his, and Hiryuumon 's shock Daigo just looked remorseful before his eye twitched, causing a chill to fall down Seiya's spine. Siegfried saw the lanky man's pale look and gave a harsh glare before pointing his massive Soul Caliber blade at him."Seiya, unless your " old" friend is under very powerful magic that we can't sense, he seems to have done this act of treachery from his own free will. Traitor, confess your sin before facing your fate!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, he's my oldest friend, my partner since the start! He would never do this on his own! Tell them man! Tell them!"

Daigo grit his teeth before suddenly blurting out,"You have not really seen me as anything but a extra droid for years "boss"! How could you _ever_ know what I feel! You just assumed things from the start Seiya, you assumed I wanted to be a super hero like you and the others!

I just wanted to be a big shot to at last be able to take it easy. But I stuck around even though every group in the universes from the Didact to that "Illusive Man" to all those crazy _Helghast_ guys seems to be gunning for us because we were friends! But, you just presumed I had nothing better to do then do whatever you wanted, for years! You acted like, like it was the only thing I could do, that the only thing in my life was to be the butt of all your jokes!"

Kamina spat on the ground before his aura exploded."Hyōga…I knew you were lazy but damn it all, you doing this just because you wanted to feel like a big shot? You doing this because Serenity did not give you enough attention? You pathetic,"

"I'm _not_ pathetic!" Daigo screamed out with a unhinged look." You always though I was stupid, but who looks stupid now! I really don't want to do this to Miss Serenity either. Really, I like her very much. But, but I... I... have no other choice! Because I'm no good... I don't have the strength like the boss, or the smarts like Serenity!

I, I know everyone thinks of me as some annoying handyman pilot who talks too much... I know that...I know Serenity, Kisara, and the other girls just laughed at me behind my back, thought I was to stupid to know they did not like me but, I _knew_! You think I did not know you were dissing me behind my back? You think I _like_ being laughed at? No matter how I try to be smooth, the " gears" in my brain never seem to respond the right way till its to late!

I know that... I'm different from you all! I'm not special like you! A "normal" guy like me has no choice but to do this! It's the only way, the only way I'll be _anything_!"

Serenity gave Daigo a sorrowful glance as she looked him right in the eye." Daigo…I'm sorry we over looked your pain for so long. But that being said, don't let your pain blind you to who wants to help you and who wants to hurt you. You really think theses demons will help you over your friends?"

"Their you go…all looking down on me again! They are going to help me, really help me, all people like me! You guys talk about helping the little guy again and again but you never really do anything to help guys like me, you just make yourselves feeling better being called legendary heroes and all that! But theses guys may be rough but its for something, its to make a world were guys like me are not losers!"

Seiya saw the madness in his oldest friend's eyes before he took a deep breath."You really think the illusions some demons showed you are the truth Daigo?"

Before his friend could answer Zamasu chuckled as he crossed his arms." Mock us all you want mortal, the will of Zannacross Chaos Necron is no mirage! He accepts everyone that submits to his wisdom, from an enlightened Kai such as myself to a lowly human such as your former comrade. For after the advent of the new era of darkness, their will be only one race, one of perfect harmony!"

"Damn you, you're going to pay for every last life that was taken for your corrupt vision scum!"

"Bah…you call _me_ corrupt? You give corruption far too much credit, evil does not inform good. It sullies it. You conceited mortals sullied this sacred realm by swinging your fists at the divine. Mortals receive the divine gift of intellect, the potential for wisdom, but they misuse to destroy the beauty of creation.

Mortals do not succumb to evil, they _are_ the evil. They create it, and spread it with minds they shouldn't possess. How can we call ourselves the will of justice if we watch this plight and do nothing to stop it?!"

Siegfried 's eyes hardened as he got closer to the fallen angel." I once thought justice was absolute to, but things are not always black and white. I don't care about how you justify yourself, all I know is that you killed those that were dear to me and my comrades and you will answer to that! Now curs, release Serenity and give me back Kisara or you will know suffering!"

Acnologia laughed snidely as he walked forward to give the knight a middle finger." Give it up lover boy, your woman's never coming back to you! She was to good for a simple clank head like you anyway, she belongs with someone that can match her blood, like _me_!"

"Acnologia, every time you utter Kisara 's name I'll add another layer of pain to your death! I'll free her from your grip no matter where in the universe you hid her!"

Before Acnologia, Zamasu or Daigo could respond a pillar of black fire raised out of the volcano before lighting struck the ground and a deep voice boomed out,"Submit to fate heathen, your beloved will never return to you! For now Kisara 's soul is property of the one true master of all, the _S_ hin-Emperor of Darkness! And as his chief enforcer, I will educate you vermin on what true power is!"

The pillar of fire parted to reveal an robed being. His entire body was covered with a red robe and his face was covered with a black hood and a mask over its face. He had demonic wings and horns sticking out of his head, and in his right hand is a staff with a glowing red crystal and a Z at the top. As flames danced around the new arrivals eyes Zamasu merely chuckled." My…did not think you would handle such, mundane affairs directly, _Darth Damonus_."

The leader of the seven demon lords merely narrowed his eyes before responding with a foreboding," Theses inferior beings have dared to mock the master, I want to see personally there" Enlightenment' before we have Ranakar, Hacky, Yeshua and the other pawns make their final move. Did you humans truly think you could match the will of the ultimate life form?

Of course not, as always the sin of pride clouds your judgment. And now, your own weakness will be our bane. The Emperor's will is stern, but _not_ without mercy. Daigo Hyōga…you turned your back on your comrades, and allowed your former home world to be invaded in order to see true justice realized in order to have the power to have the justice you been denied all your life yes?"

Daigo cringed as he saw Damonus glaring at him before he gulped and muttered out,"Y…yes! I want the power to be stronger, and be on the side that really changes things!"

"Well, if your resolve is true and thou really seeks power, then prove what you will do with that power!You lot wanted to know what happened to your spunky friend? Well there is not enough time to go through the ritual to forge another Celestial Beast but, there is more then enough time for a display of power! Prove your worth mortal, if you survive the Dragon King Ritual then remember to pay your debts!"

Damonus had demonic energy explode out of him before he pointed his staff at Seiya and fired a dark energy beam. Daigo was hit before he could react and yelled in pain before he fell off the cliff. Despite everything Serenity cried out his name before Acnologia quickly grasped her again.

Seiya cursed at the demon lord and prepared to attack him and the others to free Serenity before he heard a monstrous roar below that shook the entire area. Moments later a gigantic skeletal dragon emerged from the volcano, one clad in golden and ebony scales with several horned protrusions and multiple "tails". As the dragon roared Kamina grimaced with disgust."Damn it Hyōga…you really sold your soul to the devil and all to become a mindless beast!"

Before Seiya or the others could nod all of a sudden everyone heard a human voice laughing, before suddenly the upper half of Daigo appeared out of the dragon's head. Daigo, junctioned to the dragon, looked all but deranged as he grasped his fist, and the dragon beneath him grasped his claw." Ah yah…at last, I hit the jackpot! I can feel it, I can feel _true_ power! I was finally able to get it... Super-strength... Just like you, boss! It feels so good...having power that can reshape the world, that can reshape _all_ worlds! Zannacross did this for me, all the times you said you cared about me and he kept his word, he helped me!

"Dumbass!" Kamina shouted out bitterly." All the time we been together and you think becoming fused with a super dragon is the,"

The dragon half suddenly roared loud enough to nearly blow the humans off their feet, even forcing Zamasu and Acnologia to brace themselves before Daigo had a enraged look on his face." I'm so sick of you all looking down on me, treating me like nothing but a dumbass! I'm not a moron!

You _always_ dissed me Kamina but I always was a pro about everything dragon related, and this is _Shin_ - _Getter Shinryu_ , the _strongest_ most evolved dragon in the universe! And now I'm him, now I'm stronger then all of you! But even after all of this since we were friends for so long I'll show mercy.

Resistance is useless. I'm much too powerful for you now...so just leave Serenity and the others and you can still live!"

Seiya grasped his blade tightly before his energy flared up."What are you saying, Daigo? You really think after my brother and cousins and their families died because of you that I"ll just walk away!?"

"What? You seriously still think you can win? Even you, 'boss', won't win against me now. Time you see who the real " winner always was Seiya! _Cimmerian Rain_!"

Daigo, now junctioned with the dragon _Shin-Getter_ Shinryu unleashed a barrage of golden energy blasts to try and vaporize his former friends. Hiryuumon saw a energy beam go right through him, before Siegfried deflected it with his sword.

As the former friends fought each other Hiryuumon glanced at the man who betrayed Ben's predecessor and felt even more sick then before."This…this joke's not funny! This jerk, he looks a lot like how I look as Shinryudramon, and a little bit on how that Helldramon version of me looked like from the videos! But, like the boss said, history is really, really big! It's just, lame that he looks like me. I mean, he's not a Digimon at all, its just bad, huh?"

The Digimon was shocked to see his surroundings flicker once more, before the battle fast forwarded like someone was watching a movie. Hiryuumon saw that more of Seyia's allies, including some of the celestial ones came to drive Zamasu, Damonus and the others back, but Daigo stayed, driven by berserk fury, if not desperation to kill those around him.

Time went back to normal just as a slightly more battered Daigo charged at Seiya and cried out a frantic,"Damn it, this time, this time I'm going to be the one to win boss! I'll get you, I'LL GET YOU! _Apocalyptic Flare!"_

Daigo 's eyes glowed red as the symbol of the Zannacross Empire burned brightly on his forehead. At the same time the Shinryu dragon he was attached to surged with purple light before it unleashed a massive energy blast. Seyia saw the attack coming and just grasped his sword tightly." Damn it Daigo, damn it all!"

The swordsmen unleashed a cry of rage as the light surged around his blade, till in a instant the energy around it quadrupled. The warrior of light remorsefully swung the blade down, and shocked his friend turned enemy as it slashed through the Apocalyptic Flare blast, and went right through the head of the dragon.

Daigo cried out in shock, till the tip of the blade of light stabbed him in the chest as well.

The former mechanic of the _Spry Eagle_ coughed up blood, but as he saw Seiya and the others get closer he just chuckled bitterly." Heh heh... That's the boss all right... Far too strong... Even for me... Just when I thought I finally got powerful enough to beat you too! But, guess you really are a legend, and no matter what I'm just the loser."

"Damn it Daigo, why did you never say anything? If, you just reached out to me I would have done something!"

"Seiya…even if you meant that you were in a different world now, and despite what you guys thought I was not dumb enough to see I was a third wheel. You had Serenity, and after we had enough cash for the ship's AI I knew you had no use for a guy like me, and I was just kept around out of pity. I knew I was dragging you down. I wanted to change like you did but, I just could not do it as easily as you did.

I really did thought taking those guys up on their offer was the only way I could ever change or evolve like they said it. Heh…to be honest when they made the offer I was really damn sure they would kill me if I said no so I was screwed either way. But hey, I know it cost us a lot but at least we had to show their plans out before it was to late right?"

"You dumbass." Kamina uttered bitterly as he and Siegfried joined Seiya." We make the impossible possible, no matter what the problem was we could have handled if you just told us!"

"Heh…maybe that's you but, I never had your guts man. Maybe if I was in the right place at the right time I could have had your guts but... It's no use now...

I... For a small time guy... like me... this is probably... the end... I had coming.

Boss…no matter what, you can' t end up like all those jerks who just love hearing their name and seeing statues about themselves. Promise, your going to be a real hero that changes things for the better."

Seiya saw his friend was serious before he used all of his will power to keep his composure as he nodded." I'm more serious about that then anything else Daigo, I'll keep that promise as long as I live!"

"Heh…good to hear. Well, I'll have to see from the other side if you keep that promise Seiya, see you there."

Daigo coughed out blood before he fell back into the lava. As he exploded Seiya cried his name bitterly. As he fell to his knees he punched the ground hard enough to shake the entire area." Damn those demons, they think they can just take as much as they want without having to answer for what they do! But they will, they will if it's the last thing they do!"

Siegfried put his free hand on his comrades shoulder to give him a solemn nod." We all have plenty to be angry about Seiya…but alas now is no time to grieve. We must stop Sergius and the rest of the Wisemen from opening the Pan-Dimensional barrier on the Source Wall! a fleet under _Baron Ashura_ is already engaging _Mazinger Z_ but that's just the first phase of the attack!

Zalicur, tell Kilowog and Dr. Saotome we will be boarding the _Spry Eagle_ shortly."

Kamina patted Seyia on the back before he nodded."Serenity…I won't lose you to, I promise!"

Hiryuumon saw the legendary hero's run off before he growled."Whoever thought showing me random sad movies was a good idea is going to find just how wrong they are! This is just wasting everyone's time! I, huh?"

When Seiya and the others were gone Hiryuumon saw his surroundings fast forward light before a handful of angels descended and Hiryuumon quickly recognized Gabriel Celestial, the Alcor angel he and Ben met earlier in the Time Nest, Ganthet, a angel that was formerly one of the guardians of the Green Lantern Corps, and another angel that was close to Thor, the angel in charge of the Bifrost Bridge that opened pathways between the realms, _Heimdall_.

Gabriel glanced at the magma and waved his hand before the charred remains of the junction of Daigo and Shinryu before he sighed." How regrettable, it seems Seyia's comrade could not control the darkness in his heart, and caused his friends to suffer greatly."

Alcor nodded before looking curiously at the remains." The Anguished one's soul was full of conflict, but in the end the choice was his to make and he choose poorly. Still, his last actions showed he was clearly remorseful."

"Many vanquished warriors regret their failure Alcor, it does not mean they are _truly_ repentant." Heimdall threw in briskly." He betrayed the chosen one, like everyone else he must repent in hell for his actions. "

"Maybe, maybe not." Gabriel threw in cautiously. The archangel extended his staff before a golden sphere came out of the remains." Daigo Hyōga…his last moments were of regret of not being able to save his friend. Its to late for him to be able to help Seiya after Zannacross shattered his soul. But, if the need ever arises he can redeem himself by helping the savior's successor."

"Oh, fancy having the Anguished One redeem himself by serving the future Shinning One?" Alcor threw out wryly." It's a worthy idea, though I admit I hope it's a task we never have to have him try. "

"That would be ideal Alcor," Ganthet uttered wearily." but while we will always be diligent we all know the sin of man, its possible that once more the tide will turn to the darkness and the forces of evil will try and free Chaos Zannacross Necron will arise.

If that day comes about and a new chosen one draws Seyia's blade, he will at least have one extra comrade to have his back. Since Daigo committed the "ultimate sin." and we don't know how much time will pass his memories will be erased, and he will be reincarnated with only the core of his soul intact.

Let's see, with the power of the _Infinity Soul Gem_ , we will send it to the shard on Mobius. At the moment it has the least people to bother if things go awry. Damonus merged his very soul with his Shinryu beast, he's been altered to the core. He will emerge as a dragon most likely, though one with humanistic traits.

Their will be precautions to make sure this does not bold ill for the next chosen hero, but its still up to Daigo to prove his resolve, it won't be memories that propel him though, but instinct. Wither that will be enough remains to be seen.

Alcor saw Gabriel have a pillar of light descend form the sky to have a thumb sized round green crystal materialize. The Soul Gem shimmered with light before it shot a green energy beam into the soul.

As the soul surged with holy energy, the angel with wavy white hair chuckled." With Chaos Zannacross Necron sealed, the curtain of mankind's previous history has been drawn and a new era has begun.

There is no knowing what this new future holds.

However...

Mankind will go on as a species with untapped, limitless possibility...

As they embrace the day's victory in their hearts..."

A portal formed in the air above the three celestial ones Gabriel just nodded." Its still up in the air if humanity will reform from this. If they have not learned from a trauma as wide as this, its hard to know what could. Still, you will lead the way to humanity's hope Hiryuu that seeks redemption."

With another wave Daigo's soul floated into the portal. The three vanguards of heaven saw the soul land in the shrine already set up on Planet Mobius in what would later be Mystic Ruins.

As the soul became a dragon statue in the front of the shrine Gabriel nodded to his fellow angels." Well, that task is done. Now to meet with Rassilon on how to break it to the God's of Destruction that they are not going to resume their old jobs. Sigh…we will need half are forces to be ready just in case Beerus and Champa throw another temper tantrum."

The other angels gave fellow looks of exasperation before flying into a portal of light. Hiryuumon was to shocked at what he saw to even notice. With no one to talk to the Digimon just blinked for a moment before muttering a weak," This is a joke right, it has to be a joke! That still does not make any, huh?"

The image then changed to fast forward to countless years later, to show a man with red hair, the famous scientist who worked on Digimon, Damon Mizrahi, conducting an experiment on the statue and have it surge with the substance called" Digisoul" before it turned into a giant blue egg, the same egg Ben and James found Hiryuumon in.

Hiryuumon felt dread and panic consume him as he saw time speed up one last time showing Doctor Robotnik and a Digimon expert he contacted, Professor Akihiro Kuratahe, stumbling into the lab after Mizrahi died as one of the many who died when Brad caused his parents and others to die to ruthlessly gain his power, and had his forces ticker with the entire area to add his own touches, right before Ben and James arrived, before the image went blank. Hiryuumon found himself surrounded with darkness before he moaned." No…this has to be a trick, this has to be! I, I was a traitor to the boss, to the previous boss? That's, impossible!"

Suddenly he found himself back in the inside of the giant cake, with Kirby unconscious besides him. As Kirby twitched a female voice cackled in the distance."Don't be a fool, one who has eaten the PAIR ingredient never sees lies. They say the truth has a bitter taste, but you gotten a bigger dose then you ever thought possible eh?"

The liquid chocolate in front of the Digimon rippled, before suddenly Joie casually arise out of it. The Black Swan twirled her purple knife around before she chuckled." The flavor of Innocence is so sweat is it not?

Everyone wants to bath in that aroma, to hide their sin. But even if your superiors tried very hard to bury the truth the "cats" out of the bag now eh? Yes, you thought that brute Acnologia was spouting nonsense but Daigo Zalde Hyōga…the orphan dolt of a sidekick to the great Seiya Leingod was surrounded by those that were far superior to him, a fact that over time bore down on his soul, and eroded his sanity.

As you can see, your former self was so consumed with envy and other sinful emotions that you betrayed your friends and sold out your former home to Acnologia with the promise of becoming part of his dragon tribe and helped bring him Kisara and Serenity in order to help him get revenge on his longtime foe Siegfried.

It was an act of treachery _so_ great that your name was all but erased from history, a forgotten " loser" who was to pathetic to even be put in the same sentence as the " legendary heroes" and so was all but forgotten but all but the true god of existence.

And as _further_ punishment you were transformed, reincarnated or however you call it to be the loyal pet of the successor to the one you betrayed to atone or whatever.

What, was the truth to much to bear? That's most likely why the angels never bothered to tell your master, it would bring nothing but pain to the lot of you. Of course, that works fine for me, as my master wants to give you fools nothing but pain!"

"No…this is not true, its impossible! That was _not_ me!"

"Well to be fair its not quite you, the angels pulled and bounced your soul around that its only a faint link, but the link is their never the less! Even if you don't have memories of it, even if it's not precisely you, call it the sins of the father or whatever but its still your sin! Don't feel bad, your not the only one that was hiding from the truth.

Your pink comrade acted as innocent as a baby, but he's a monster of highest caliber! Even if it seems like they have nothing in common, thanks to the all-seeing eyes of Rabum Alal I saw that your comrade Kirby is both linked to the great demon Majin Buu _and_ the Nitro race's greatest creation, the demon of endless appetite, Neo! After his evil half was defeated by the legendary warrior Goku, it was said Majin Buu in time found a way to divide himself, and have a family.

Kirby, was one of his sons, and was taken off planet by Android 21, where she would find the Nitro race. Kirby was want allowed the Nitro to discover Gourmet Cells, and they sent "Kirby" to the planet Popstar. But somehow that goofy primitive planet shattered him and turned him to this revolting surgery farce.

The celestial ones do seem to take great pride in turning those they like in to harmless buffoons eh? But its time for the lies and illusions to be unraveled, and for the truth to have its due! What you say now eh traitor? Your existence is a lie, a façade, a Eternal Punishment. Won't it be a blast to get revenge on your" Master" and all the others that forced this life of servitude?"

"Back off you freaky lady, before I make you choke on your own knife!" Hiryuumon shouted furiously." No matter what happened in the past, the boss, Ben, he never has wronged me! He, Lacus, and all the others are the best friends a Digimon can ask for! Only petty jerks hold on to grudges for stupid things like that!"

"Heh...is that what you really think or just what your" Master" and those smug angels brainwashed you to think? Well, they do take their propaganda seriously so you just might need an extra boost eh?"

Hiryuumon snarled and was about to try and attack before he felt his eye twitch, and suddenly a dark aura burst out of him. As Ben's Digimon Partner yelled out in pain and his eyes glowed purple the golden PAIR started to flicker before it suddenly glowed purple as well.

As it took more of a heart shape Joie laughed snidely." Normally PAIR does not have such side effects but thankfully for me it seemed to merge with that _Jamba Heart_ thanks to all the merging going on in Battle-World, and thus gained the feature to bring out the deeply repressed desire of one's heart! So give in, get the revenge you know you want!"

"Never, I'll never betray Ben, I'd delete myself before I would hurt him like that!"

"Ugh…since you're the pet of the champion I suppose the angels did pile on the shackles. Heh…thankfully I can pile on my own ingredients to cook out the desired outcome! Is that not right, DarkKnightmon?"

Hiryuumon moaned again as the aura around him took the shape of the opponent he thought he destroyed earlier before laughing." Yes, for as they say if you can't beat them, join them! Or more like, make them join you!"

"Wonderful!" Joie replied as she waved her knife and had a demonic frying pan form in front of her." The universe is full of lies, its time for everyone to see the ugly truth! Come along now my pretties, get ready to show your former friends the _true_ you!"

Joie then threw a orb of raw dark magic into Kirby, and as he moaned in pain Hiryuumon felt Dark Knightmon's essence overpower him before he yelled out,"Hiryuumon… _Dark DigiXross_ to!"

The now possessed Kirby then swallowed Hiryuumon before the two dived into the frying pan of darkness. A explosion of red light blasted out as the entire cake mountain shook.

Moments later the light faded, and Hiryuumon emerged, once more as Shinryudramon. However now he was entirely colored black aside from the left side of his face being pale white. His eyes were glowing purple and he had demonic wings.

His shield now had a demonic set of jaws, and on his chest armor was a eye that highly looked like the eye Kirby's foe Dark Matter had. As his transformation stabilized Shinryudramon gave a blood thirsty howl before he opened his now glowing purple eyes." _**Shinryudramon Malefic Mode**_!"

As the nightmarish forced fusion between Hiryuumon, Kirby and the remains of DarkKnightmon roared again Joie felt the amount of dark energy the new figure was releasing before laughing." Yes, that's more like it! Say now, how about you be a good pet and make Cosmos's precious chosen one into a meal? Nothing would delight Rabum Alal more then to see the chosen one be forced to see his lover be devoured by the one he trusted most to protect her! After all, its because of her predecessor that you were shackled to this fate in the first place yes? C'mon, just what are you hungry for?"

Shinryudramon had his eye twitch before he staggered forward." Revenge! So hungry, so _very_ hungry!"

Shinryudramon Malefic mode had his wings extend before he burst out of the cake mountain so hard that the shockwaves caused the entire area to crack. Joie just giggled darkly at the destruction as she licked her lips." Yes…this will due. Even if it took a little extra help Cosmos's pieces will crash into each other.

Midora should be able to drag out the last ingredient from the depths of Mementos no matter what deluded vermin swarm around it. Then at last, the _Neo Gourmet Eclipse_ will be unleashed.

Innocence has been a subject of amusement to Rabum Alal. Are the pure guiltless of sin? Or is it just a facade the powerful, the lucky and the arrogant put over their eyes to not trouble themselves? Some of the other swans have been presenting clashing ideas but, we will see if innocence is pure of heart or just pure ignorance after the most" naive" and innocent have there hearts pitched black with despair! This will break this laughable excuse of a resistance.

And then, all the heathens on this world and all others will be on the menu! And from there, the Master will at last have his grand banquet. The pawns of the light think they can repeat the heroic encore that they preformed on Zannacross.

But soon they will see that they, and everyone else in their precious universe is nothing but the ultimate banquet. Now, time to make sure my allies add the final specks of seasoning."

The Black Swan warped away, just as Trunks was approaching the area. The Super Saiyan saw and felt the surge of dark energy and grit his teeth at the sight." Rip, I was separated by the others fighting the enemy, but something seems to have gone wrong. Anything unusual?"

"Gideon has had the _Wave-Rider_ scan the area, and various energies have gone through a metamorphic surge. I don't have enough details yet though."

"Well whatever it is I doubt its good. If that Midora guy or another one of their top men are coming, then might as well try and end this, huh? Wait that energy, no!"

Trunks heard a roar of fury, and just as he was about to head into the inside of the cake mountain Shinryudramon Malefic mode burst out. The Time Patrol agent looked mortified at how different Ben's Digimon pal looked." Shinryudramon, is that you? Your energy is so different that I hardly could tell. I, sense some of the energy of the enemy you were fighting! Did he do some maneuver to take your body over? No matter what he did, we will break free and make things right!"

Shinryudramon had his eye twitch before his head lowered." It will be right…when you all pay! _Malefic Paradox Ray_!"

The corrupted Digimon lunged forward and fired off a black and white laser right at Trunks. The half Saiyan quickly caught the blast, but found that the attack was so powerful that he could barely hold it back. As he was pushed to the bottom of the mountain Trunks pushed back and unleashed all of his power to repel the energy blast.

Vegeta's son saw the defected blast blow up in the distance, and saw that Shinryudramon did not bother to follow up his attack and instead was flying off swiftly to the right while screaming, "So hungry, for the light!"

Trunks realized he was heading back for Xibalba before he cringed." Wait, I sense Kirby was mixed in with him to? What kind of hellish fusion happened, Digimon are not suppose to be able to fuse with other life forms! Damn it, almost sounds like Shinryudramon found out about the past, about his previous life!

This is bad, the Beyonder is being even more cunning then we hoped, he's not just powerful, but sadistic and seems to like to toy with hearts as much as Demigra and others.

Damn it all, no matter how much the enemy tries to distort things, I refuse to let him shape the future! We will find a way, just got to find it fast before time runs out."

Trunks quickly went to check on the status of the Gourmet Hunters, hoping things have not become so chaotic that things have spiraled out of his control.

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ Heh, got another big one today but hopefully everything will be clear. For the small stuff, firstly Queen Sectoina was the villain and final boss of the Kirby Triple Deluxe game. Not the most unique bad guy but did have a sweet song to fight to lol.

Also the _Jamba Heart_ was from the new Kirby game that just came out for the Switch, Kirby Star Allies. With good timing I found stuff that could fit, and so I fit it in lol.

 _Acnologia_ is the final villian of the Fairy Tail anime and manga series. He, was a bit of a bore who's final battle failed to live up to the hype but, he had enough to him to fit for this moment lol.

Dark Knightmon was one of the peskier villains from season 6 of Digimon, while Meicoomon is the massive pain from the Digimon Tri OVA series. In that series she also had a virus and caused a lot of pain, causing quite a lot of heart wrenching moments, some that seemed to be because they made the Digi Destined idiots but that's for another time lol, needless to say I wanted to see theses guys get owned for the pain they caused, the virus Shinryudramon is like the virus that affected the Digimon in Digi mon Tri.

Now for the more complex stuff. Heh, needless to say that the origins I gave to Kirby are not cannon but, the way I saw it they made so many nods to Kirby being like Majin Buu I figured I might as well have made it official in my version at least lol.

For those not aware in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 they reveal Buu got lonely and split apart to make a family out of himself so I made that cannon for my story line. In my version Buu had kids but they were off planet when he merged with Ubb for GT, then Kirby was found out by Android 21 and she escaped earth.

The Nitro demons are also from Torko, I don't want to spoil things just yet but, if you look things up with them hopefully it would make sense with just now natural a fit Kirby is with theses guys. For how cute Kirby is the series can have moments of intense darkness when your not looking.

For example, in the Kirby Triple Deluxe game it seems simple enough, but in the post game you find out that Sectoina was not just a generic bad guy but driven mad by Dark Meta Knight and that Kirby was brought to her to put her out of her misery.

On top of that, in Kirby Planet Robobot things seemed simple enough till you realized that the main villain went mad looking for his lost child, so mad that he did not realize his child was serving him after loosing her memories, all without realizing it.

To top it off, there have been a few hints that Kirby and Dark Matter were linked, in Kirby 64 02 had Kirby's face before the fight started, and without spoiling things yet Kirby Star Allies also gave a small but possible hint.

I seriously doubt Nintendo will ever go that direction but, their is enough small things to make it so that Dark Matter being the endless dark hunger to control souls is a being Kirby once was a part of before being split, well who knows lol.

In any case have not seen Mario do much of that kind of stuff lol.

More will be revealed but, for now I'll say Kirby is linked to Neo as well and that he and Dark Matter in my timeline were once one being.

Meanwhile, I had Big O make a small cameo in the previous Cosmic Wars but figured it would be a good nod here, they never had a official explanation for how things worked in that series but one theory was that the entire world was a virtual construct, figured it would be fitting if some were aware that the lot of them were just puppets of the Beyonder.

In relation to that part, Mementos is a major area of importance in Persona 5 and I figured it could fit well for this segment.

Lastly, the truth about Hiryuumon. I admit this is not something I thought up of when I first started Cosmic Wars but, after I finished the trilogy but before I started Zilos I had ideas for a while for a Prequel, I did not go through with it but I did think of some ideas for a while, the previous life of Hiryuumon was one of them and this is now me making use of all of that, hope you guys like how it turned out.

His first name, Daigo comes from one of the new characters introduced in Digimon Tri, someone who revealed themselves to be the previous generation of Digidestined before the group from season one. Meanwhile his last name, Hyōga , is from the best pal and former rival of Seyia from the original Saint Seyia series.

The" Getter" Shinryu is a cross of the final form of Shinryu in Dissdia NT along with a mix of the Shin Getter Dragon from Getter Robo Armageddon, part of the" Getter Robo" series, one of the oldest super robot mecha shows.

Baron Asura was also a nod to the other old Super robot Show in Japan,Mazinger Z.

Heh, his Malefic mode was inspired from the Malefic monsters used by Paradox in the Yu-Gi-Oh movie Bonds of time, in that movie he used corrupted versions of monsters like Malefic Blue-Eyes-White Dragon, Red-Eyes-Black Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Star-Dust Dragon and more.

Well, don't worry, things will return to Lacus next time as things get crazy on all sides so hope you liked today's chapter enough to see a review and stay tuned next time to _**Chapter 231: Eternal Punishment**_!


	31. Cha231:Enduring The Eternal Punishment

_**Chapter 231:Into the Night Of Eternal Punishment.**_

As dire as things were heading with Shinryudramon's sudden traumatic turn Lacus was still to busy dealing with all the insanity unfolding around Tartarus to notice just yet. Ben's girlfriend was still trying to find the best way to sneak up on Kale before the berserk Super Saiyan stopped falling for the ruse.

As tense as things were at the bottom of the tower, tension was even thicker at the top after the sudden eruption of tension between mother and daughter. Despite the ominous energy building around Ragyō, Satsuki just gave back a defiant glare." Even now you _still_ think you control everything, Ragyō Kiryūin?

You thought you molded me to be your ideal little puppet but I pretended to obey you as I waited for this day to come for _years_! Fear _is_ freedom! Subjection _is_ liberation! Contraction _is_ truth, these are _all_ the truths of the world! Its time you surrender to those truths, you pigs who fawn over clothing!"

The only one of her group who did not seem in on the betrayal were Android 21 and Rei. While the woman robot still seemed more amused then anything, Ragyo's personal aide seemed outraged. The brown skinned woman hissed with disgust before her sleeves extended." What foolishness! Learn your place you ungrateful brat!"

Rei had her sleeves extend even more and become blades as they aimed to impale Satsuki. Before the blades could reach her the ground in front of her suddenly raised up to become a pillar that intercepted the blow.

Rei and those around her were all shocked to see the previously defeated member of the Elite Four, Ira, suddenly jump up in a new uniform before he glared at the woman with sunglasses." Over my dead body will you hurt my lady! It's time to enforce discipline! Er…and just to be clear it's _strictly_ of the physical kind! Ahem… _Shackle Regalia…Mark II_!"

Rei saw the tall man transform in to a slightly enhanced variation of his previous Goku Uniform. But just as he charged at her she realized to late it was merely a distraction as some of Ira 's men ran up from all directions and unleashed magically enhanced cables that constrained her. Satsuki saw Rei look outraged before she smirked." Well done everyone. Your calculations were on point Inumata."

The blue haired member of the Elite Four landed on the ground as well, still typing on his wrist." There were a few setbacks my lady, but it did useful data so it was worth it despite the pain."

"I knew your judgment was on point, just make sure all the others are released to end this."

"Of course."

Ragyō spat out blood before she glared at the hacker." You high school student scum… _dare_ to meddle beyond your authority!"

"You'd do well not to underestimate them." Satsuki retorted to her mother coldly." Every last student has been trained as a warrior to fight you. No, to fight Life Fibers! Behold the true power of _Honnouji Academy!_ "

The student president snapped her fingers before dozens of students outside the tower ran up, all having their uniforms shine. Nui casually parried Ryūko 's most recent thrust before she saw the masses run up and just giggle." So that was your plan? Oh good one Satsuki!"

"That casual about everything falling apart bitch?" Ryūko uttered as she tried to tackle the blond woman. Nui casually smacked the woman with the scissor to the ground before she spat her tongue." You kids are so silly, thinking you can out smart graceful divas like us!"

"You're going to know place yet you vile woman!"

Nui glanced to the right and saw that Uzu was charging for her, now in the Mark III version of the Blade Regalia uniform that he got from Inumata before she shrugged."Who are you again?"

"Oh come on you _just_ made a fool out of, I mean you _just_ fought me girl!"

"Sorry, like cheap outfits, I forget trash after I discard them."

"Damn it…I'll make you take me seriously even if it kills me!"

The blade happy member of the Elite Four charged at the woman who shamed him with such fury that she found herself on the defensive.

Ryūko had just recovered, and upon seeing her former enemy fight her current opponent before she groaned." Is this some sort of stunt? This late in the game and Satsuki back-stabs her mother? What is this, one of the lame comic books that Mako reads?"

"Heh…just because its over your head does not mean it can't make sense you transfer slacker."

Ryūko spun around to see Nonon walking up, with her own new uniform and just smirked." Lady Satsuki always intended to take out the Life-Fibers. This Battle-World mixed things up a bit but we just had to smooth things out, and strike when we did!"

"Oh, so you being a elitist bitch was just part of the act?"

"Shut up your, well, sort of but your _still_ annoying! Ugh, besides to fool her, to fool Director Ragyō she had to keep up her " Poker" face at all times girl."

"Then why the hell were you picking a fight with the Gourmet Hunters and all the Persona users?"

Before the pink haired student could answer suddenly a monitor in the stadium showed Satsuki above her before the Student President uttered a composed," I have no need for half-baked allies. If my forces could defeat you then you would not be of use to me.

And if you were able to take out some of my more, uncouth allies then it evens out anyway. If you don't like my methods we can fight when this matter is settled. But if your ambition is to protect humanity's freedom, then fight now with every ounce of your strength!"

Lacus saw the speech motivate her soldiers to attack all over. As a few tried to charge Kale only to get swatted away like flies the angel just sighed as she hunched up a bit." Well, glad we have more allies but still…wish she did this before she had this tournament and she made my big stunt look silly now."

"Ah don't worry girl." Sarah answered playfully as she patted Lacus on the back." Even if the context changed you still stood up for a woman's right to be who they are without shame and all that. Now, lets just make sure we don't slip up on shutting up that Diva eh? Something tells me its not as easy as the Student president thinks."

Before Lacus could respond the light at the top of the tower shined bright enough to blind everyone before Ragyō cut everyone off with a deranged laugh. As she coughed up blood she just gave a casual look at her rebellious offspring." My…I'm glad at least your speech lessons were not in vain Satsuki, even if your other tutors clearly failed so utterly. Still, your ambition is impressive if you have no qualms literally stabbing your mother in the back."

"Of course not!" Satsuki uttered bitterly as years of repressed emotions boiled to the surface at last." I'll use any means to defeat a monster like you! Even if it invites scorn as a villain!"

"What a rude child to call your _own_ mother a monster."

"A woman unphased by being stabbed in the heart should _not_ be saying that, you monster that merged with Life-Fibers that forsaken your humanity!"

Ragyō giggled darkly as her wounds started to mend up before she casually wiped away the blood on her mouth." I'm no monster. I'm merely a human…who has come closer to the truth."

Satsuki saw her mother start to try and pull herself out of the spike before she pressed a button and more chains appeared out of the statue to grasp her limbs." Don't think you can just slip away, I prepared for this for years! I learned the truth when I was five, father told me about Life-Fibers, COVERS, _everything_!"

"He told me the true aim of your ambitions Ragyō Kiryūin! Father…he said to me that Junketsu would be my wedding dress. But, when I would put it on would be when I would be a slave to clothing! Father was a esteemed scientist, it was because you were impressed with his skills that you thought he had the "privilege" of being adopted into the Kiryūin family!

I was the result of this " Business" venture. But I was only born to be used as a Life-Fiber test subject. But I did not give you the results you wanted, so you had a second child and experimented on that one right after birth!

But even that did not give you the desired results, so you threw out your own child like she was trash! You thought father was as heartless as you, but that's when he decided to rebel against you _and_ the Life-Fibers!"

"Tsc…so in the end that was all eh? What a hack. Soichiro could not fathom the truth of the universe, he was just another weak willed man."

"Father was not as naïve as you thought! He knew you would come after him! That's why he entrusted everything to _me_! "

"A grown man turning to his five year old child for salvation? How pathetic."

"Did you forget I was _no_ normal five year old, but Satsuki Kiryūin?"

Mitsuru saw how driven Satsuki looked before she grasped her rapier tightly." Satsuki, your past haunts you nearly as much as me. Guess we had more in common then I thought."

"Well…my drive is still superior but it was fun having a worthy rival moving about to keep me on my toes Kirijo." Satsuki threw out dryly with a smirk. As Mitsuru smirked back Ragyō chuckled darkly. "Your skilled at monologuing, I'll give you that. But even if you defeat me, and even if we don't take my current allies into account, you _still_ can't defeat Life-Fibers!"

"Are you referring to the "original" Life Fiber? You were not as good as keeping secrets as you thought mother. I had a plan in motion for that as well. The Academy Sewing Club is neutralizing your "master" plan as we speak."

"Bag…those ungrateful vermin were scurrying around the manor eh?"

"Heh, I already have dealt with Kuroido and the rest of your staff when I spent the night!"

Satsuki then pointed her sword at her mother before it surged with energy." Ragyō! In the name of human liberation, your life is forfeit!"

The Student President charged to slice her mother in half, but while her blow sliced the construct in two, by the time she landed her mother had vanished. Everyone suddenly heard her mother laughed madly from above." I'm bored with your show Satsuki, time for my own to resume! I think I'll help myself to your soldiers now!"

Ragyō suddenly was right above all the students, and just as Satsuki, Lacus, and the others noticed her the rainbow haired woman snapped her fingers before rainbow threads danced out of her sleeves and burst through all the students. Before they could even try to counter attack the threads they were in all of their brains.

As they screamed Ragyō grasped her hands and they all became silent and surrounded her like they were robots Ryūko gasped in shock." The hell did that wackjob do to them? They are like zombies!"

"Heh…this is my _Mind Stitching_. I have sewn my basting thread into their brains. Get your former leader my puppets, show her who the only true leader is!"

Satsuki saw her former foot soldiers all jump high enough to reach the top of Tartarus and just narrowed her eyes." I will win this no matter what, I turned my heart to unbreakable steel!"

Ragyō saw her daughter swing her sword hard enough to unleash a shock-wave to smash all of the incoming brainwashed pawns away. Moments later Satsuki landed in front of the rainbow haired woman to fiercely declare,"You won't escape me Ragyō no matter what!"

"Even though your my daughter I must concede how impressed I am. Still, your making some rather grave mistakes. For one, you brought this Ryūko girl right here to me!"

The woman wearing the living clothing grit her teeth before Ryūko charged at her." Think I can't take you bitch? I'll show you what I can, huh? AHH!"

Ragyō giggled darkly before she flicked her finger and a red thread entered the younger woman's brain. She yelled in pain and tried to slice the thread up. But before she could even try she lost control of her body. Satsuki yelled out for her former enemy, only for Ryūko to charge at her like a living bullet.

As Satsuki was pushed to her knees she heard her mother unleash another sadistic giggle." Marvelous, she really does seem to be a natural match with Life Fibers eh? Don't bother with the usual clichés, I tied up her nervous system nice and tight. She will never be free of my control."

Ryūko got Satsuki ' sword caught in her scissor blade and threw them both into the air. Satsuki saw the shorter woman go to punch her and screamed before the two ended up headbutting each other with enough force to cause a shock-wave. Ryūko snarled, before she suddenly punched her self in the head while screaming out,"Don't…screw…with ME!"

A surge of energy erupted out of her, before Ryūko grasped her right ear, and shocked Ragyō before she ripped out the fiber and torn it right out of her brain without pause.

Ryūko glanced at the rainbow haired woman before spitting out," You can't tie down me and Senketsu with a little thread like this!"

Rei saw Ryūko's defiance before she could not help but stagger back." Impossible, she overcame the Mind Stitching on her own? Is she even human?"

"This feeling." Ragyō uttered curiously." Impossible!"

"Heh, I expected nothing less from someone who's been a thorn in my side all this time." Satsuki uttered coly."

"Bah, don't think I still have a lot of bones to pick with you." Ryūko spat out." But right now this rainbow eyesore is the number one on my revenge list!"

"La vie est juste drole." Ragyō threw out coyly." Truly life is most…amusing."

Ryūko snarled, but just as she was about to charge at Ragyō Nui appeared casually in front of her. The blond hair girl giggled as the members of the Elite Four fell to he ground before she flicked her hair back." Oh your so silly Ryūko, you being so completely clueless is a riot! Satsuki said the whole killing-your-father thing was _her_ idea, but that's a lie! She thinks she's all that but her mom's the one behind everything!

That's right, Lady Ragyō and I were behind the entire murder! What you want to avenge your father and take back this half of the scissor blade right? Go on and try dear, just don't go and get all mad if your quest gets you killed kay?"

"God your annoying…DIE!"

A newly enraged Ryūko seethed out as she charged at the blond woman. Satsuki saw how out of control Ryūko looked before she sighed." That temper makes you so easy to control, but for now it works in my favor. After all, defeating my mother has been my life long ambition!"

Ryūko was to focused on her target to notice, and as she blocked her enemies strikes she was excited to see Nui be pushed back from her strikes." What's wrong…I don't remember you being this slow and weak earlier? Then again you do look like you wear out fast, like cheap trash!"

Nui had her eye twitch before she jumped in the air." _Mon mignon pret-a-porter!"_

Ryūko saw her enemy have pink cards slide out of her dress before becoming clones of Nui. As Ryūko heard giggling all around her she just grit her teeth." You think scraps of cloth can cut me? Get real!"

Nui saw her target roar with rage before she struck the ground with her Scissor, and unleashed a explosion of energy powerful enough to vaporize the Nui clones just as she was about to be attacked on all sides. The real Nui realized some of her hair was burnt from the outburst before she giggled in a darker tone." Careful honey, you _really_ don't want to get me angry!"

"Get over yourself, I really do because I'm going to enjoy making you squeal!"

The two woman quickly unleashed a barrage of furious slashes that were lighting up the entire stadium, but even this was not enough to make Satsuki break her focus. As she slowly approached her mother she got back into a fighting stance." At last…you will pay the price for killing Soichiro Kiryūin and my baby sister who never even got a name!"

Ragyō just sighed as she strutted forward."Is this _really_ all about ancient history? I thought I groomed you to be more practical then that child. For someone so young your _awfully_ trite."

"It's a noble cause resulting from personal feelings. Someone like you whose soul's enchained to Life Fibers could _never_ understand!"

"Tsc…but can you defeat me with your soul empowered with human emotions?"

"If I cut off your head not even _you_ will survive!"

"Your so sorely wrong about everything Satsuki, its time for your punishment to begin!"

"I won't let you!"

Satsuki saw her mother raise her hand, but as it started to glow the swords-women positioned her blade to reflect the light off her opponent's hair to blind her. Before Ragyō could rebound Satsuki gave a battle cry as she moved in with a burst of speed and cut off her head.

As blood spurt out the Student President sighed and just lowered her sword."At last, its ov, GUH!"

To her shock her mother's headless body suddenly punched her hard into the wall, and as she coughed up blood she found her mother's severed head grinning at her." Its _you_ that is finished Satsuki!"

Satsuki rebound enough to see her mother's body pick up her head before the person she just decapitated went on with a bombastic,"As long as a single scarp of skin, no, a _single_ fiber remains attached to my neck, my body can repair itself!"

As Satsuki saw her mother reattach her head she staggered back on her feet."Damn you, I _will_ kill you monster!"

"Keep dreaming dear. It would seem not even your Bakuzan was able to sever it completely."

"That's imposs, GUH!"

With a sudden burst of speed Ragyō burst forward and grasped her child by the neck to hoist her into the air before she could react.

As she choked her own child the rainbow haired woman sprouted another savage grin."Satsuki, your completely misunderstanding. You thought you were wearing Junkets perfectly, but your not."

"What nonsense is this?"

" _You're_ the nonsense you ingrate. You merely forced it into submission but it never _chose_ you. I suppose to the ignorant masses even _that_ would come off as impressive. If anything I give you a A for all the sheer effort you put out so far.

But in the end _nothing_ is more hideous then seeing someone who wears clothing that does not fit them! Wearing Junketsu to this battle was a horrible mistake! Of course without him you can't even stand anywhere close to me!"

"I had enough of your garbage!" Satsuki furiously tried to slash at her mother again, only to become horrified as Ragyō casually caught the sword and shattered it with her fist. Before Satsuki could even reach she was punched in the stomach hard enough to vomit blood.

Her mother then grasped her by the head to seethed out a dismissive,"Your little scheme has given me no end of entertainment. But, if you hate what I gave you so much then its time you return _everything_ I gave you!"

The head of RAVOC had her hand glow red before she grasped Juenketsu, and ripped it right off of Satsuki. The rainbow haired woman quickly cut off her child's undergarments with her nails to strip her naked, then punched her to the ground some more.

As her offspring coughed up blood Ragyō looked only more sadistic." You were allowed to feel pride because I _made_ you that way! And now I'll reduce you to the state you where when I created you in the first place, before I unmake you! Satsuki Kiryūin, you're a utter disgrace! Be it my child or anyone else, this is the fate of anyone who opposes me and the Life-Fibers!"

Ryūko had just hit Nui away and was closing in when she saw this savage beat-down, and despite how much ill will she had felt for Satsuki for so long the sight of her own mother being so savage to her caused the woman with the living outfit to grit her teeth." You monster, you'd do that to your own kid?"

Ragyō just glanced at Ryūko before flashing another wicked grin."This just shows Satsuki was _never_ worthy of being a vessel of Life-Fibers!"

"Damn it, your going to pay for thinking everything revolves around your approval you, huh?"

Ryūko was shocked when she felt a presence behind her and realized in the blink of an eye Ragyō was behind her. Before she could even strike the older woman, the head of CLOVERS stabbed her right in the heart." However, I have my foolish daughter to thank for allowing me to meet someone I _never_ expected to see."

Ragyō laughed madly as she pulled out the smaller woman's heart, to reveal it was covered with Life-Fibers."Ryūko Matoi, you're the one who's body has merged with Life-Fibers _just_ like mine has. All this time you're the daughter that I assumed was dead. Beautiful, very few humans are able to perfectly merge with Life-Fibers such as this. "

"Shut up!" Ryūko shouted out, as even with her heart pulled off she had enough strength in her to slice off the hand holding her heart.

"My dad…is Isshin Matoi! There is _no_ way your my mother!"

"If I'm not how else do you explain your body?" Ragyō threw out casually as she reattached her hand as easily as fixing her sleeve. Ryūko saw her heart go back into her body automatically before she screamed with fear." Shut up! I'm not a monster like you, I'm _not_!"

Ragyō saw her child try and slash at her with berserk fury and easily caught the scissor in her hand, before grasping her with her throat. After choking her enough to make her drop her weapon her demented mother had her free hand glow before she grasped Senketsu, dug her nails into it and right off her body.

She lifted her child into the air and with the flick of her wrist sliced the rest of Ryuko's clothing off to leave her completely naked. As she eyed her child's skin and compared it to her own carefully with delight. " _Truly_ you are my flesh and blood! You can't deny it, embrace your true desire my child. I know you been ingrained with a few graceless ideas, but your mother is all to willing to help you be who you should be!"

Mitsuru had been watching the situation unfold with dread, and at last pushed herself to help as she charged at the rainbow haired woman."Matoi! Let her go you monster! Freeze her already frozen heart Artemisia! _Bufula_!

The red haired woman tried to attack Ragyō from her right with a beam of ice. But before the beam could hit Android 21 casually raised her hand to knock the frosty projectile into the sky.

The attack did not hurt her at all, but the action caused some ice to hit the table where she was sitting. As 21 saw the food she had yet to eat turn frozen solid she glared at the Persona user." Damn it, I did not want my Ice Cream _that_ cold! Can't a girl eat her sweets in piece? SO rude!"

Mitsuru cringed and prepared another spell, only for 21 to hit Artemisia hard enough to shatter the Persona before the red haired woman even had time to respond. 21 giggled darkly as Mitsuru fell back from the psychic backlash." Well now dear, if you took away my snack you can repay me by becoming the _new_ dessert!"

Android 21 raised her hand to try and turn the member of the Shadow Operative into candy. But before she could go through with her attack a arrow struck her finger.

It did little more then sting her but 21 rolled her eyes as a female voice cried out,"No, you won't eat her you witch!"

21 saw Agis and a few other of the Persona Users like Maya, Motoko, and Kiria ran out of the top of the tower to barrage the evil android from all directions, and as Mitsuru saw the one who fired the arrow, the brown haired woman that's her longtime friend and former member of SEELS alongside her, Yukari Takeba run to her side before she smirked."Your timing is impeccable Takeba."

"Well, thankfully that muscular woman crashing through the tower broke are enemies momentum. Glad we were able to get up here before the enemy broke you! What's going on?"

Mitsuru glanced down below where she heard Kale yell, and heard Ryūko scream in pain before she winced."A lot of lines have been drawn, right now we got to take down Director Ragyō before its to late! Do whatever it takes to get her robotic helper out of the way!"

"Got it. Lets go Isis! All evil will turn to dust!"

Yukari had her Persona surge with energy before she aimed her bow into the air and unleashed a barrage of pink energy arrows. Android 21 found herself being barraged on all sides, and just swept some dust off her glasses."Its cute how you think your teamwork means a damn thing to me girls but all your little Persona's put together mean nothing to me. Once I figure out the best way to rearrange you all into the ideal snack toppings, this is over!"

"Think your to high in the food chain you freak?" Chie seethed out as she ran up."I don't care how strong you are, I _will_ avenge Yukiko!"

"That's cute, but unless your also a Saiyan your emotions mean nothing to someone like me, kay?"

21 found her enemies were barraging her with attacks on all sides to try and keep her down. The brown haired android casually fired energy beams from her fingers and giggled as those around her tried to protect each other.

Ragyō saw the Persona users collective might just make 21 seem bored before she smirked."You've been a mindless beast of rage for years eh my child? You been confused for so long, but as your mother I'll be all to happy to purge you of all the silly ideas graceless fools have gospel to you. Yes, that so called" angel" give you silly ideas about justice? Nonsense, justice and beauty alike come from power!

You lament your powerlessness…but in powerlessness lies death. And death is the truth, above all. Your incomplete power will be the key to your happiness, so stop being defiant and let me help you Ryūko! After all, by the time this is over everyone on this planet will see how futile it is to defy Ragyō Kiryūin!"

"Shut up!" Ryūko yelled out defiantly." No matter what, I'll never accept you as my mother! Even if some of theses guys are weirdos, I'll take them over a stone cold self-absorbed bitch like you! I know they can take you down, they better be able to take you down! And they better do it damn fast so I don't have to, AHH!"

"Ragyō had threads of energy grasp her child to grasp her tightly before she grasped the Juenketsu she ripped off of Satsuki and grinned." You always wanted to have a _real_ family yes child? I'll give you what you want, I'll grant your true dream, once you be a good child and submit to your mother! Its your only option, you will all find that out soon enough!"

Ragyō put even more effort into breaking the child she just knew she had into submission. As dire as things were Lacus was still to distracted to notice, for even with all that was going on Kale was still requiring the Enji's attention the most with her rampaging.

* * *

Satsuki 's rebellion just meant more bugs for the berserk Super Saiyan to swat, but after smashing a few into the sky she turned around and realized she had broken Lacus's light clone in half. As the clone shattered into fragments Kale just laughed madly."NOW WHO'S ALL THAT SLUT? EVERYONE WILL SEE WHO'S STRONGER! Who's, huh?"

Kale suddenly saw a purple sphere head for her and as she tried to swat it the projectile exploded, causing the gravity around her to increase to the point that she fell on her knees. She heard giggling above and saw Muzét flying above her.

The Summon Spirit saw the muscular woman snarl at her and just wagged her finger." Your way to wild girl, you need to calm down before I _make_ you calm down!"

"You think your puny tricks can stop me? No spell you have can stop me!"

Kale formed a green energy blast in her hand but before she could throw it a second gravity spell hit her to increase the weight even more.

As her hand collapsed, and the sphere exploded in her face Terra flew above her and swiftly followed up with a barrage of ice magic." No matter how strong you are, you don't have enough strength to muscle your way out of all of us!"

Before her target could argue Milla flew in front of her and looked determined." That's right, we are Enji Knights! We don't stand down to evil no matter how viciously they resist! Now, cold down her temper _Celsius_! Along with the rest of her!"

The Master of the Summon sprits from the world of Rieze Maxia had her world's spirit of ice appear and unleash her Absolute Zero ice attack to freeze Kale's right arm. At the same time Yuna summoned the world of Spira 's supreme spirit of ice, her version of Shiva to further freeze her enemy with Shiva's Diamond Dust attack.

While Kale quickly had her massive amount of energy cause the ice around her to melt she stepped forward, only to step on a magical ice mud mind that caused the ground to sink before freezing solid.

As Magilou flew down the former Witch wagged her tongue."Doing our job can be a pain at times, but letting a wild girl like you thrash about seems like even more of a pain so you know, the lesser of two evils and all."

As Kale snarled with rage and energy formed around her chest Magilou winced and quickly dashed out of the way as the orb flew above her. As she did Elanor and Collette flew down at her before blond haired team mate cried out,"No matter how angry you get we won't let you have your way! _Holy Song_!"

The blond haired woman unleashed her spell to empower her and her allies with holy energy, causing Elanor's staff to surge with light before she added,"The light of are conviction will penetrate your rage! _Gungnir Twister_!"

The red haired woman spun her staff around before unleashing a massive spear of light right for Kale's face. The muscular Super Saiyan roared as the blast hit her, and while it did little more then push her back, it also blinded her, allowing Velvet to close in.

The black haired woman had her demonic claw blaze out, and as it glowed with energy the Enji had a look of murder form in her face." Lets see how stubborn a Super Saiyan's soul is compared to a Therion eh? _Impulse P_ , GUH!"

Before Velvet could unleash her attack Califia introduced herself by kicking the woman with the demonic claw into the ground before she even saw her coming. As the other Enji glanced at the thinner Super Saiyan Califia just grinned."If you gals are not going to wait your turn then I'm sure as hell not! C'mon Kale, lets finish them and show who the strongest ones here are!"

Kale paused for a moment before she grit her teeth."Califia…do you see me now?"

"You really asking a dumb question now Kale? Sigh, course you are. Look, you did great, I feel amazing power from you! Your true power is greater then I ever thought possible! Since I'm the boss around here just listen to me and we will be getting the crown to this Battle-World in no time!"

Kale had her eyes twitch before she growled out."You still don't see me! My power…its overflowing! _I'm_ the boss now Kale! No one can tell me what to do! NO ONE!"

Califia saw her longtime friend scream with berserk fury as a sphere of green energy formed around her, before green energy spheres blasted out in all directions. The smaller Super Saiyan was shocked to see a projectile go for her, and as she quickly kicked it away, and saw the Enji hastily evade being bombarded she yelled out,"The hell you doing Kale?"

Kale did not respond, and just kept screaming as the ground started to shake from her power."I'm the boss now, I'm the strongest there is!"

"Sorry but as long as I'm around, that's not quite true."

Kale froze, before she turned around to see that Lacus was casually standing on the wreckage to the upper right. Having recovered from her previous wounds, despite still being naked she gazed down at the Super Saiyan with utter confidence, a sight that caused Kale to yell with rage."No, I broke you slut! I BROKE YOU!"

"You _thought_ you did but as you can see, things were not quite what you thought."

"You did some cheap trick? This time, I'll smash everything till nothing can come back!"

"Is that what you _really_ want Kale? Will nothing make you happy till every last cell of me is vaporized?"

Kale had her eyes twitch before she smashed the ground with her foot hard enough to hurl rubble up."As long as your in the way I'll never be at peace! That's why, all the threats must be destroyed!"

"Well, you're just going to have to find another way to be happy because for the sake of everything I care about your dream's not coming true anytime soon Kale."

"SHUT UP SKANK I''LL! GUH!"

Kale was about to tackle Lacus, till Sarah suddenly fired a flash grenade right in to her mouth. Kale was stopped in her tracks but Lacus was prepared and had a small barrier form around her eyes to protect her. Just as Kale paused Lacus flung her energy ribbon at the larger woman and had it take the shape of a lasso to grasp Kale's neck.

Just as the Super Saiyan realized what happened Lacus had her energy surge and her wings extend before putting out a firm."I know more then a few things about going out of control.

You need to wake up and realize what you really want before it's too late! Time to see if I mastered all that Diana taught me about forming a Lasso of Truth!"

Kale screamed even louder and tried to blast Lacus away. But the Enji was prepared and swerved out of the green energy orb, all the while having holy energy surge into her opponent's body. Caulifla saw her fellow Saiyan look pained before she glared at the winged Enji."The hell did you do to her? Your trying to break her or something?"

"You got the wrong idea, I'm trying to prevent her rage from consuming her." Lacus shouted out tensely." I was not lying before, and I seen enough to know a few things about power. Your comrade transformed out of pure rage, and its consuming her! Her true feelings were repressed, causing this outburst.

She has to figure out what she really wants, but I can help with a little magical push. Kale, is what you really want the power to kill everything?"

Kale widened her eyes as she tried to hurl Lacus off her. She saw Lacus had unleashed more energy ribbons to anchor herself before she yelled out,"I won't trust…anything the enemy says Skank!"

She tried to aim a focused blast at Lacus, only for Terra to fly to her teammates aid."You _will_ listen to her! _Chaotic Current_!"

Terra transformed into her Esper state and threw a massive red and purple energy beam to weigh Kale down. Lacus saw her other teammates blast the wild woman before she sighed."Be honest, do you really want to become a monster? Be something that's existence is nothing but pain and destruction?"

Kale felt more holy energy surge into her before she winced."I have to be, whatever it takes to protect Caulifla, for her to notice me at her side over the likes of you! I'll become, whoever that person needs to be!"

Lacus saw the golden haired female have her energy spike before she burst forward to try and hammer her with a charged up lunge punch. But to her shock Caulifla warped in front of her to take the blow. As Kale looked shocked Caulifla coughed up blood from the blow, and then chuckled." Dumbass, way to get the wrong idea! This angel chick's something else alright, but I'm not so cheap that I'd fall for the stunt of any cheap hussy."

"Hey I am _not_ a hussy" Lacus shout out defensively." I keep saying I'm trying to, ugh, never mind I'll explain when the rampaging is over."

"Heh…Kale, I get excited about any fighter but your amazing. That's my protegee for you, the person I want having my back over _any_ one else!"

Kale saw her oldest friend that she cared for more then any other looked serious before suddenly smiled."Caulifla…so you _did_ notice."

She then suddenly powered down and fell unconscious. Caulifla saw she was just unconscious before she smirked." Man she's think headed, but she can hit hard to. Really needs to learn how to control her punches. Ugh."

Caulifla winced before she fell unconscious as well thanks to the blow Kale landed on her. Lacus eyed the two Saiyans to make sure they were not just playing dead to launch a sucker punch before she sighed." Well, glad the plan worked. It's a lot easier when your enemies knock each other out."

Magilou cautiously walked up before poking Kale to make sure she was still down before she sighed a breath of relief." Lucky for us we may have had more then a few powerhouses to deal with but they are not all star fighters eh? This big gal was so out of control she managed to take out her teammate for us to!"

Sarah smirked as she walked up." Guess the big gal had repressed feelings that all the excitement boiled to the surface."

"Pathetic," Velvet threw out with contempt." I heard theses Saiyans were supposed to be the most elite warriors in the history of the universe, But for all there power they seem like a bunch of a amateurs. Piff…they really must have relied on their power if they were governed by there emotions this strongly."

"Heh…even the pros have emotions as long as they are not clunk heads." Sarah threw out playfully." You can steer them as best as you can but anyone that tries to hold them up causes them to blow up like with that gal there."

"Tsc…I know all about being driven by emotions, my passion for vengeance is what allowed me to survive for years. Its just, being guided by weak emotions just drags you down."

"Well, long as you know _which_ emotions are weak."

Lacus saw Sarah and Velvet were glaring at each other before she sighed." You guys both have fair points, but I think we can all agree what's important that we make sure the haughty diva above does not go through with her emotions right? Cause now that we got this mess handled better make up for lost time before things get."

Everyone was cut off as they heard Ryūko screaming above before Lacus just sighed." Well, things sound bad already but lets make sure they don't get even more bad kay everyone? Ugh…that woman with the rainbow haired woman may not have as many muscles but something tells me she's going to be even more of a pain. After all the Beyonder would not have picked her if she was not a pain right? Just one pain after another."

The warrior of light with angel wings cracked her neck as she prepared to throw herself into the next obstacle. While she was wary she did not realize the situation was even more dire then she figured.

After where we last left off Ragyō was enjoying her child's struggle, and enjoying even more having her Life Fibers drain every last act of resistance before she had the outfit she ripped out of her other child slither around Ryūko like a snake."C'mon now dear, submit to your destiny and accept the work of the Grand Coulter! Your my darling daughter, the one with undiluted blood!

You wearing a half-finished outfit like that tacky Senketsu simply won't do. If your going to wear something, it simply has to be first-rate! Kaumi Junketsu, now that's more your style, as long as you embrace your true nature! Yes, open your heart to Junketsu child, embrace your heart's true desire!"

"No, stop it! Stop it now! Huh?"

Ryūko started to see visions of a life she never had, a life were Ragyō was raising her, and she was happy, always content. She suddenly saw her self in a wedding reception, with herself in a wedding dress.

She saw a strikingly handsome man in a wedding tuxedo extend his hand to her before Ragyō whispered," Yes, _this_ is happiness for you, the bliss worn by clothing. Do you now understand? You guarded yourself well to not be crushed by life, but now at last you can be happy with the true wish! You just have to crush those that want you to deny your happiness, understand."

A combination of the Life-Fibers relentlessly surging energy into her and her own repressed dreams caused Ryūko to mutter,"Yes, yes mother!" Junketsu suddenly stirred before responding to the girl's emotions, and diving into her.

Fueled by Ryūko 's negative emotions the transformation was _far_ more uneven and Ryūko 's skin turned pale green as the Kamui change her very body into a chaotic, blood leaking version of its previous state, mutating its wearer into a green-skinned, jagged toothed creature.

Satsuki just got back on her feet before she saw that her sister's entire right arm had transformed to triple its size before she spat out,"No, Mother's upset Ryūko so much that she's gone berserk!"

Mitsuru glanced at her comrade's current state before she cringed." Damn it, like how the Shadow of a Persona can drive someone to madness when the negative feelings go berserk, this must be something like that for the Kamui! As if the situation was not chaotic enough as it is, we have to."

At that point Ryūko roared with rage as blood erupted out of her warped body. She then punched the ground with her mutated arm hard enough to shake the entire tower. She then noticed Satsuki glancing at her before she snarled, and staggered in her direction.

Ragyō saw her second child raising her Scissor Blade at her older daughter and just formed a cruel grin."Yes, Satsuki has caused you quite a lot of pain as of late eh? The ingrate has caused her mother so much pain with her petty disobedience.

So be a good child and give your sister her punishment on my behalf for me yes? Since she's show her true colors, make it be her _Eternal_ Punishment. Blood is not always thicker then water Satsuki, if you won't submit to fate gracefully then you can join your father!"

Satsuki cringed as she quickly tried to figure out how to survive dealing with her raging sister charging at her with her own outfit while completely naked. As she was quickly deducing she would have to embrace death she was relived to see she was not out of luck yet as a tentacle lashed out to grasp Ryūko 's blade arm.

Ira then revealed he was responsible as he and the other members of the Elite Four got in front of their leader." No matter what we will not let you kill our President Matoi!"

"Oh, have you not heard or are you slow on the uptake?"

Ragyō declared mockingly."Satsuki has been stripped of her duties and well, _everything_ else. Now you will submit to me. After all, I can give you everything while she can give you nothing."

"She can give us something you can never give " Director" Nonon uttered crassly." Friendship!"

"Ugh god your doing one of _those_ speeches eh? My dear child, make them see what the friendship of weak ugly maggots is worth when you rip them apart!"

Ryūko roared with rage but before she could attack Uzu charged at her first and intended to strike his new opponent's mutated hand. But Ryūko had more finesse then her distorted state indicated as she suddenly caught the blade with her large fingers.

She then flung Uzu into Ira. Before she could follow up Nonon and Inumata bombarded her with all the attacks there new Goku Uniform's could produce, only to tense up as they realized all they were doing was annoying their target.

The transformed transfer student roared yet again, before her scissor blade glowed red. As enough energy surged around it to crack the ground beneath her Ragyō looked delighted at the fear of those in front of her before she made a dramatic pose followed by a haughty,"I spoiled _all_ of you ingrates to the point that you thought you were more then you are! But while you all use to be elite, your clinging to what's no longer fashionable. And like _all_ obsolete things, its time your taken out with the trash and incinerated!"

The rainbow haired woman looked on with glee as her corrupted child prepared to fire, till she suddenly got hit in the chest by a glowing red bullet. The bullet caused Ryūko to release a snarl of outrage, and as her energy went unstable a gruff voice snarled out,"Your wrong woman, all clothing, or at least all that's fused with Life-Fibers are obsolete and must be terminated!"

Tsumugu landed on the tower, and upon seeing the man with the red haired tomahawk and special sewing guns aim at her she rolled her eyes."I do like direct men, but only if they have taste, and sense. You think your theatrics can matter when nothing in your arsenal is powerful enough to be worth a damn."

The member of Nudist Beach shrugged as he took a handful of red bullets and reloaded his guns."This is a Special Adhesive Bullet. To make a long story short, it's a like a powerful starching agent. The person may not survive if they are shot but, with all that's at stake the risk is more than worth, huh?"

Just as he finished reloading he saw Ryūko stagger, before she swung her mutated fist and smashed a chunk of the tower into him. As the man fell down Ragyō giggled darkly." As you die, learn well nobodies don't have a say."

She went to finish the man off till another projectile headed for her. As she casually deflected the bullet Aikurō landed next to his comrade, inside a house sized blue mecha. As he aimed the dozens of gun turrets his machine had at his targets the blue haired male boldly proclaimed," You may think of us as nothing Ragyō, but Isshin Matoi devoted his life to seeing your ambitions crushed! That's why Nudist Beach is willing to bet everything on our resolve, and my personal master piece the DTR!"

Tsumugu coughed up blood as he staggered back up and rolled his eyes." Your _really_ betting everything on the Dōtonbori Robo?"

"Its DTR man! And don't fret the simulations showed this went, GUH!"

Ryūko sliced one of the DTR's legs off before he could finish, causing Ragyō to laugh even louder. " Enough, you cockroaches have infested my stage for to long. My sweet child, your mother's patience has run out with all the unsightly trash so if you would kindly clean the stage of all the filthy."

The woman wearing the living outfit had her eye twitch before she raised her scissor explode with energy and struck the ground to unleash blood red energy waves in the direction of all of her targets.

While Ragyō hoped to see all see found annoying in her sight vaporized, she winced as holy walls of energy formed around every single target and reflected the red energy waves to her direction.

As the rainbow haired woman found her self-forced to fly out of the way she head a confident voice chip in."Well I'd say that this is a case were the Emperor, or in this case Empress has no cloths but I suppose that would be mocking my own movement so whatever."

Ragyō glared to the left as she saw Lacus landed back on the top of Tartarus and confidently walked up to the woman. The Director of Kiryūin conglomerate saw Lacus looking confident before she snickered."My, you are the stubborn one eh? Seems that those Super Saiyans failed to live up to the hype."

"Have to be to stick around long in my job."Lacus retorted wryly as she flicked her hair back." Oh those Super Saiyans were strong alright, but they were so strong they did not know how to handle it."

Android 21, still casually shrugging off the dozens of attacks all the Persona users were throwing at her, saw how little damage Lacus had took before she raised a eyebrow."She was able to beat Kale _and_ Califia? The data does not match up, some serious glitch must have happened!"

"It does seem our spunky angel here is more then just a poser." Ragyō shrewdly added." But it matters not. Even the divine can't stop the will of the Life Fibers, soon everyone will be remolded to how they should be!"

Lacus had heard about the relation between Ryūko and Ragyō while she was plotting her move on Kale, and upon seeing her allies current state her expression saddened." If your plan is to give everyone the same type of" makeover" you gave your own kid then it's a plan that does not deserve to even start!

Ugh, to think I thought my own mother was pushy about how I dressed, when I see Sarah again I'll tell her how things could be worst. Seriously though, anyone that could be this cruel to their own children, won't be allowed to remake the universe!"

"Hahaha, naïve twit what do you think God's relation with his family was? Yes, all who shaped history were not weak hearted woman like you, but those with absolute conviction who did not let anything stop them. My own children are either useful tools or worthless to me, even the divine will be my tools!"

Lacus saw Ragyō fling more fibers at her and all her friends but the brown haired woman frowned before her aura surged and she had energy ribbons shoot out of her palm to shatter every incoming fiber." Don't think everyone will fall into your web so easily. More powerful beings then you tried to control me, and failed. That's the thing about schemers like you, when your out of people to control to do your work for you your through!"

Ragyō saw how firm the Enji were before she narrowed her eyes, and energy formed around her." Insolent brat, I'll bend you to the knee and make you learn the price of mocking Ragyō Kiryūin! You think you seen all I have up my sleeve but I've only shown you the tip of what Life-Fibers can do! Let me show you, their _true_ glamor!"

Lacus was about to respond when she noticed the sky was suddenly turning red. Velvet saw that Life Fiber was starting to rain down from the sky before she cursed." Damn it, is this how the weather is around here or one of this witch's spells?"

Satsuki had recovered enough to look up, and cringed as she did." No, this can't be! We were able to neutralize the Original Life Fiber!"

"Oh my dear naïve child." Ragyō threw out sassily," You thinking your little crew had enough power to destroy true beauty itself is just another thing you were wrong about today. Yes, time to show all the unglamorous people on this world what there true destiny is. Worthless masses, become my covers!"

Everyone looked up to see some of the fibers take the shape of flat white business suits with a red bowties. The suits were enough to blot out the sky before they rained down and dove for the people still in the stadium part of the area.

Just as they were wondering what was going on the Life-Fibers in there own clothing shot out to the suits and linked up to them, before the suits swallowed them whole. After twitching for a moment each suit grew to a more substantial, muscular appearance, with their "bowtie" enlarging into eye-like growths and a necktie-shaped hole appearing in their chests that bore the emaciated face of its absorbee.

As the suits landed on the ground and grasped more people Ragyō laughed madly."No matter how you resist, all _will_ become bound to Life-Fibers! They will bind the heavens, the earth and mankind, covering all that there is."

Lacus saw the various COVER monsters land around her before she sighed."No matter how many people you absorb, it won't be enough to stop me!"

The Enji prepared to attack Ragyō when Ryūko got in front of her." Is that so? Then if that's the case I'm sure you won't mind plowing through how many pawns I throw at you eh? Of course, that would mean you would prove all your noble ranting was just a farce but its ok, that's all it ever is in the end."

Lacus grit her teeth before her holy energy surged again."Its _not_ a farce to me, no matter how difficult it may be I mean what I say! You twisted your own daughter's life enough, its time to break her free!"

Ben's girlfriend fired a holy beam at the scissor welding woman with the intent of purging her of the energy influencing her like those earlier going berserk in the concert. However to her shock while Ryūko flinched, her state remained unchanged.

Mitsuru saw how crazed her comrade looked before she tensed up." What is this, the Joker Curse has a even stronger grasp on her then the others?"

"I'm not sure." Lacus answered." There is a stronger energy this time but it feels like she is resisting, like she does not _want_ to change. Maybe it's, oh?"

Everyone saw Ryūko yell even louder, before the energy surrounding her exploded. Soon it grew more and more, till it became a vortex of energy, and from there became a wedding chapel.

Lacus saw the vortex of energy around Ryūko grow larger before she raised a eyebrow."Ok, I'll concede that I did not see that coming but I'm just going to assume forming a wedding chapel randomly is part of some really nasty attack."

Mitsuru saw that all of the energy was linked to Ryūko before she gasped."Wait, I heard of this kind of thing before!"

As Lacus and the other Enji turned to her Morgana ran up to the group before the talking cat yelled out,"My group's seen this before Enji! This girl's distorted desires are so strong that she's formed a link to the Metaverse, and is forming a palace!"

Sarah threw a grenade into a incoming CLOVER monster before she raised an eyebrow."Is it normal for folks to from palaces out of their thoughts around here fur ball?"

"Not quite. A Palace is a manifestation of "distortion", strong negative and corrupt thoughts that warp the perceptions of people into a hazard for themselves and others. Most people's negative and corrupt thoughts are blended together into the Metaverse.

However, particularly corrupt individuals manifest personal Palaces that is solely inhabited by their Shadow Self by that Joker Curse. Not everyone that has a palace is corrupt though. One of are Phantom Thieves, Futaba Sakura, formed one out of suicidal thoughts and suppressed memories of her dead mother. This girl must be forming a Palace out of her own repressed memories!"

Lacus saw the cat looked serious before she glanced back at Ryūko."So her emotions are forming a entire twisted world because its linked to this Metaverse you guys have dealt with? So, we either have to quickly solve her emotional problems or knock her out. Better figure out fast, time's not on our side."

Morganna's comrades Makoto and Ann ran up before Ann grinned."Its ok we can shut this down without having to hurt Ryūko, we just have to steal her Treasure! In a palace, its a physical representation of the Palace owner's wicked or negative thoughts and desires."

Makoto nodded before she looked at the distorted Wedding Chapel."It's a small, still forming palace so it should be easy to get her to make it come out. Still, normally it takes us days to pull off a " heist" but we don't quite have time to send a letter to weaken the target's cognitive defenses though."

As the two woman looked conflicted there teammate Ryuji ran up with a determined look." Don't sweat it gals, we got a ton more back up then we usually do so we can break a record! Let's break that Matoi out of this funk so we can shut down her crazy mom! Whip her _Captain Kid_!"

Lacus saw the blond haired man have a pirate like Persona form out of his body, and as she saw the other Phantom Thieves have there Persona's prepare to attack she raised a eyebrow." Wait, so your trying to help her by, hurting her?"

"It's the only way to lower the target's defenses most of the time." Makoto answered. Lacus sighed before shrugging." I suppose it took more then words for my friends to break me out of my own" rut" so to speak. Alright I'll do what I can, it will help if I can focus as much as I can."

Sarah saw a few of the COVER monsters heading for her winged comrade before she smirked." Don't worry girl, we can keep the swarm of fashion rejects off your back."

Terra nodded before unleashing another Ultima spell to push Android 21 back. As Lacus focused on trying to push away the negative thoughts consuming her target, Ryūko roared in pain and slowly staggered forward to try and attack.

As she did her sister yelled out,"Don't let the pain consume you Ryūko! Wake up and fight back to be what you want to be!"

"Heh…its no use child." Ragyō uttered." Now that she realized what she truly is her old world, her world of lies is a thing of the past! Now that she has seen that she's a superior being she has superior refined desires! You lesser beings have nothing to offer her!"

"Your wrong, no matter what Ryūko will always be Ryūko and want whatever she wants!"

Everyone glanced up to see Mako climb up form the top of Tartarus tower. The sight of the brown haired hyper active girl collapsing on the edge of the massive construct caused Ira to have his eye twitch." What the, what are _you_ doing here Mankanshoku?"

"Did that underachiever climb up this _entire_ tower?" Nonon uttered in a state of bafflement. Aikurō saw Mako catch her breath before the member of Nudist Beach winced." Oh that's right, she kept shouting about having to snap Ryūko out of it and I saw her jump for the DTR right before I took off. Er…I figured she fell off before I made it here though."

"Well I _didn't_!" Mako snapped back." I fell off hallway through though and had to climb up half the tower! But its ok, no matter what I'm _going_ to bring Ryūko back home!"

Ryūko glanced at her friend, before her eyes narrowed and she pointed her Scissor at the shorter woman. As Mako looked shocked her transformed friend hissed out," I'll…I'll kill _anyon_ e who ruins my happiness!"

"What are you saying Ryūko? This is not happiness, not even close! This is _not_ you Ryūko! Snap out of it!"

"Shut…your mouth! This is the real me, this is the me after I found out the truth of who I am, of what I am!"

Ryūko prepared to slice the hyper active girl in two when Mako suddenly hugged her." Dummy, you dummy! Fine go ahead and kill me! If your so intent on staying cooped up in this lame church then kill me and give up on being my Ryūko! No matter how you were born, you can be whatever you want to be! You can get the happiness you want if you fight for it! So don't give up!"

Ragyō sneered before she pointed her hand at Mako." Worthless graceless eyesore, one who knows nothing should be silent. Your values are completely worthless so stop infecting my child with your nonsense! Reduce to ashes… _Blistering Thread_!"

The rainbow haired woman have blazing threads shoot out to try and rip Mako apart, only for Lacus to block them off with a new energy barrier all the while still casting her healing spell. As Ragyō glared at her she smirked."Sometimes it takes those on the bottom of society's latter to see the truth. If I only listened to who society called elite I would have died long ago!

I am not normal to Ryūko, and I thought that meant my life could not be normal for a long time. But, with some help I realized I could make my life be what I want it to be as long as I had the will to fight for it! Ryūko, whatever you want your life to be only you have to decide. Sometimes we can't think to long on it, you have to decide now!"

Ryūko's arm twitched again, before suddenly everyone saw Junketsu twitch and groan. As the Kamui started to convulse the one wearing it yelled out,"I, I want to make my own life, for my self!"

Suddenly a picture of her father appeared in front of her head. Morgana saw the entire wedding chapel start to become distorted before the cat looked excited." Its working, her heart's treasure is forming! We can do it in record time guys!"

"Enough of this nonsense Ryūko!" Ragyō grit out." Don't forsake your destiny all because of the delusions of graceless maggots!"

"SHUT UP!" Ryūko shouted out passionately."I did not get a say on how I was going to be born or any of that stuff! But, I'll decide how my life's going to be, and I want this tacky crap off me!"

Ryuko's skin turned back to her normal color, and she became her normal state before ripping Junketsu in half. Ryūko fell to her knees, once more naked and bloody, but looking happy. Ragyō had the most shocked look she had on all day before she grasped her fist angerly."No, impossible!"

Lacus smirked as she crossed her arms."Guess you're having a reality check on what true power is eh? To bad it seems your waking up to what true grace is to little to late."

"You, _you_ think you have grace you streaking slut?" Ragyō threw out frostily." So many think you can put on the right make up and say the right things in the right tone and that enough will give you grace. But they are fooling themselves. You can't have a "little" grace, you can't mimic it either. You either have grace instinctively, or you don't. You can't acquire it, because its something that defines who is superior!"

"Maybe your right, my mother always did say I did not have the right instincts. But you know what? If grace is what you think it is, then I don't want it! I'd rather work harder to truly win people over then being able to easily get a bunch of puppets! After all, we are seeing right now which one is stronger. Even your own children have rejected your twisted ideology, so give it up before you lose everything!"

"Tsc…blood's not always thicker then water. If humans have failed me then I'll simply rely on those that are not so fragile! Life-Fibers can control more then just humans, let me show you some of the beasts from Gourmet World that I converted with my Mind-Stitching to test the final phase of the plan! Go, have your feast my dragons!"

Lacus and her comrades all tensed up as they heard monstrous roars, and saw various dragons, bound by Life-Fibers descend from the sky. Velvet just finished ripping up a CLOVER with her Searing Edge Art before she saw a red dragon coming for her and rolled her eyes."Those are some more, unique dragons then I had in my world. But even if they are big blowhards, we still hit harder!"

Lacus saw the incoming horned red dragon unleash a burst of energy before she protected her comrades with another energy barrier. As Yuna, Milla, Terra, and Muzét blasted the dragon out of the sky the Enji smirked."You clearly are resourceful, but your going to find out the hard way that we are to good at our job to be tripped up by a few extra monsters!"

"She's right " mom"."

Ryūko spat out as she had Senketsu go merge back with her and got back into a fighting stance."Your done no matter how many of the local beasts you round up!"

"Heh…really being so bold when this is just the prelude to your doom!?" Ragyō hissed out." As powerful as the likes of the _Red Daemon's Dragon, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ and the others I captured are, I have the most powerful dragon in _existence_ at my side. It took a bit of effort, but I was able to win over my prized destroyed. So go lay ruin to all that defy me, my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_!"

Lacus froze as she heard the rainbow colored woman utter those last words. Just as she hoped she misheard Ragyō she heard a roar that sent a chill down her spine, a precise roar that she still heard in her nightmares. Moments later a new dragon descended from the Life-Fiber covered sky.

This blue eyed, white dragon flew down like a missile, and as the Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon saw the dragon coming for it, the more turkey like dragon roared at the one above it, only for the Blue Eyes White Dragon to snarl at its counter part and ripped its head off before continuing its descent.

Lacus saw the beast's eyes lock with her's before she stepped back."No…NO! Not... _not_ again! This, this was never suppose to happen again, this was, only suppose to happen again in my memories!"

Mitsuru winced as she saw Lacus looking more afraid then she was of Kale or any of the other enemies."What's wrong Raystar? You seen that dragon before?"

Yuna saw how pale Lacus looked before she gulped." It's a long story but the important part is that Lacus suffered much because of the Blue Eyes White Dragon above. It is a very powerful monster, but we still have beaten worst in the past. Lacus, don't let this freak you out! No matter what, don't forget where we are!"

Lacus had memories of all the times she suffered because of the Blue Eyes White Dragon flash through her mind, and thought about how Allen and others she cared for died However she saw her comrades, new and old alike glance at her before she took a deep breath and used all of her willpower to put up a calm face."Things…are different now. I'm _not_ going to crumble to a illusion, to a fake! Even, if it feels just as strong as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon was! I won't back down, I'm stronger now!"

Lacus flew up above and had her energy flare up. The being that use to be inside of her glared at her curiosity before her wings extended." **How kind of you to present yourself easier to swallow morsel, it will make this easier for you**!"

The angelic Enji grasped her necklace tightly and thought of Ben." _It, sounds like Kisara, there might be a chance I could reach out to her._ "With a deep breath Lacus had her holy energy flare up." Kisara, can you hear me? I'd prefer to not fight you."

" **You dare act casually to me, you frail, meager angel**?" The Celestial Beast roared out." **Don't presume you know me**!"

"Its true, I don't know you, but I know your friends! I know Siegfried, they are not here but I'm going to help you! I, I was abused by our enemies to, so please help me make sure they don't win!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon had its right eye twitch before its eyes crackled with white energy." **How, how did you know** _ **his**_ **name? No, that just means your with the enemy! You can't fool me, all those who try to fool me must die**!"

Lacus saw the beast that she use to be part her snarl and fire a blast of white energy from her breath. However Terra flew up in front of her squad mate and caught the lesser blast with her blade.

The Enji Captain had her sword glow before she glared at the dragon."She's not trying to deceive you dragon! We want to help you, but if you attack we will defend ourselves! _Riot Blade_!"

Terra unleashed the energy she absorbed in the shape of a wave of power. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon smashed the blast with its left wing, but before it could attack the other Enji bombarded the massive beast on all sides.

As it was distracted Lacus saw her fellow Enji attack from all directions to divided its attention before she grasped her hand firmly." The plus side about being traumatized by someone for so many years is that you know it _really_ damn well! That includes knowing when something is influencing it. Kisara, I know the real you is still in heaven, I'll make this nightmare from the past go back where it belongs!"

Lacus unleashed a spell to reach out to the other half of the former Jinchūriki's mind to try and break free the energy she could feel encircling her mind. Ragyō saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon look distraught before her view hardened." Don't think you can fool my prized entity of destruction as you did with my rebellious child! Unlike her, she's _fully_ committed to destruction! She just, needs a extra boost to kick out all of your treacherous thoughts! Yes, with both the energy of the Life-Fibers, and the donation I got from Rabum Alal I _order_ you to act your role! Time for a sublime, divine, makeover!"

The Enji and their allies all became consumed with dread as Life-Fibers descended from the sky to enwrap the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Lacus saw the transformed Kisara roar with outrage before purple and red energy broke out from the fibers to pacify the dragon.

Lacus saw a cocoon from around the Celestial Beast and just glanced at Terra. Her former squad captain nodded before the two prepared to attack, but suddenly a explosion of energy blasted them away.

As Lacus stabilized herself in midair she saw that the Blue Eyes White Dragon had emerged, and had transformed to a new shape. Now the Celestial Beast had a thinner waste, while its wings had extended and become more jagged and spikey.

Its tail and head had become more spikey as well, and neon lines of energy were coursing through its entire body. As the newly transformed beast roared with enough force to shake the planet Ragyō just laughed madly. "Yes, the ritual worked! As powerful as it was now, the beast is even more divine now that its merged with ultimate grace! Go forth and make my adversaries pay, my _**Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon**_!"

Lacus eyed the newly transformed Celestial Beast with dread before she flicked her hair back." Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue Eyes _Shinning_ Dragon, when does it end!? Kisara, no matter what this witch and her tacky allies did to her body she can't have corrupted your heart! You must,"

" **SILENT**!" The transformed monster roared out with raw fury." **I am not confused now, I see thing very clearly! All who defy Rabum Alal will die**!"

All the new crystals protruding out of the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon shimmered with white light before dozens of energy rays in all directions. Lacus saw the projectiles all home in on her comrades and tried to cast a energy barrier to protect her friends, only for the barrier to be shattered by the sheer power of the attack.

As Lacus was knocked back Yuna had Summoned her own Bahamut Aeon and counteracted the incoming energy rays with a Mega-Flare. As the Mega-Flare hit the Blue-Eyes MAX Dragon the transformed beast just smashed it in half with its claw.

Terra saw the beast's eyes were glowing before she tensed up." Lacus, I think its useless to reach out to her, the Beyonder might have taken direct control of her like how it did to Bisley and the others!"

"So basically, we have to do this the hard way eh?" Lacus uttered dryly." Well, at least its not part of me this time, and its really just a clone. Still, with her new form's power level being so damn high this is going to be tricky."

Ragyō laughed cruelly as she snapped her fingers and her, Nui, Rei, and Android 21 all had platforms form around them that took them off of the tower. The leader of the ruthless fashion business looked down at Lacus with raw contempt." More like this is going to be _impossible_ angel. Be struck down by true divine wrath!"

Ryūko saw the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon have energy swarm around its mouth before she grimaced."Damn it, your not going to get the last laugh on this no matter what Ragyō!"

The mutated dragon had more and more intense light surge across its body till it was nearly a second sun." **Yes, at last, all the enemies will burn, all the men that caused me sorrow will vanish from the universe forever! _Max Chaos Flare_**!"

Lacus saw her current enemy have all the crystals shoot out lasers, that swiftly combined together to form a massive energy sphere that was larger than the stadium around her. She felt her hand trembling before she desperately unleashed all the power she had."No, no matter how much hate you have, no matter how much hate any of you have, I won't let you win!"

Lacus saw the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon unleash its massive energy blast, and while Yuna's Bahamut and some of the others tried to unleash opposing energy attacks the blasts were shattered instantly.

The winged woman swiftly cast a energy barrier to block the blast, and cast nine more layered barriers around the first one to try and fortified her defenses. To everyone's dismay, her barrier combo only delayed the massive energy attack by seconds.

Lacus saw the energy blast coming for her, and pushed hard as she could as it got closer."Damn it, not like this! I refuse, to let my nightmares, control my future! Ben, everyone, please, if anyone's there, lend me their strength! Cosmos, if any of you are listing, _please_! I, made a promise I would do my job. No matter how hard it is, I , want to make the new, better world come true. I have to, Huh!"

She was caught off guard as she saw the same blue butterfly she saw at the start fly by, till it went to the right, where the Palace use to be, and vanished into thin air.

She saw a ripple in the space but then saw the blast was coming right for her, and so she used all of her strength to redirect the blast.

The effort caused a shockwave that launched her and the Enji in one direction, and Ryūko, Mitsuru, and the Persona users and the rest of the locals in another.

The Persona users were able to break there fall using there various Persona's powers, but Mitsuru saw Lacus and her comrades be blasted in the direction were the Palace was, before a flash of light blinded them.

When the group opened their eyes they saw that the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon's energy sphere casually blazed through half the stadium, and proceeded to boll through a chunk of the entire Xibalba city.

Ryūko saw the sphere go on to descend into the planet, and unleash a massive atomic explosion before she grit her teeth." Damn it, that Raystar is to tough to go out to some dumb beast like that! Damn it Ragyō, its not over yet, its not!"

"Oh but it _is_ my ungrateful offspring."Ragyō hissed out with delight." I just showed that even the divine can't stop me! I tire of interacting with tactless idiots, its time I remake the world I desire! Lets go Nui, time to make sure Midora lives up to his part of the plan."

Android 21 licked her lips as she got excited." Alright, time to see the ultimate experiment through!"

"Just remember to pull your weight if you want to get part of the spoils 21." Nui threw out casually." Hey I _was_ working, I was just thinking about the proper order to eat all my targets! With the stakes as high as this its very important! Besides you seemed like you were a no show for a lot of the past ten minutes!"

"Hey its just those naked apes got my outfit dirty and I did not want to get in the way of the Director's will!"

"Ladies, now is not the time to get distracted by, petty issues." Ragyō put out sternly." We have a reality to unravel. I'm done interacting with such inferior beings."

Ragyō snapped her fingers before Life-Fibers took her and her allies, including the unconscious Saiyans, out of the city.

Mitsuru saw the Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon fly off to cover Ragyō and looked back were Lacus was last seen, only to see nothing but ruins before she winced." Agis, can you detect the Enji? Did they make it?"

"Negative Miss Kirijo." The Anti-Shadow weapon answered." I only detect a few particles left from the portal to the Metaverse. Its possible that they were warped to another area of Battle-World but the odds are very low."

Before anyone could say anything everyone heard a monstrous roar, from the other direction before Ryūko spat on the ground." Damn it all, no matter what, I'm not going to cower to that hell spawn of a mother no matter what!"

Aikurō looked at how much of his DTR was still functioning before he chuckled anxiously." Well, the Enji were not part of the plan originally, worst comes to worst we got to make it work without them. We can still pull it off, just got to make sure the momentum they gave to us is not wasted!"

Ryūko, Mitsuru, and even Satsuki and the Elite Four nodded before they braced themselves to fight off the next batch of CLOVER minions heading their way. As they grimly prepared to fight to the death to desperately try and avenge their comrades little did they realize Lacus and the rest of her group were not dead yet.

Lacus was stressed that the blast was going to kill her, but just as she felt like she was going to be overwhelmed she felt the energy around her shift and suddenly landed on the ground.

The confused Enji blinked before she saw that she and the rest of her group were in a completely different area before she winced."What, happened?"

Velvet glanced around and saw that they were in a large room completely covered in blue velvet before she raised a eyebrow."Well that blast was heading right for us, so I'd say there is a fair chance that we are dead. Still, this is not what I imaged the gates to heaven or hell would look like,"

"This is not either Velvet." Lacus uttered with caution." The energy…does not feel like either and trust me I'd know what hell feels like. Is this, the after life that the Beyonder created for his own souls? Or, did he transport us somewhere? Great, does he want to take a direct role now?"

As the other Enji looked around tensely to figure out a answer before a female voice suddenly giggled." Your fate is in the cards warriors of light. But fret not, your luck has not run out _quiet_ yet, depending on your actions."

Everyone heard a ding before the upper part of the room slid open like it was a elevator. A woman that had short white hair and yellow eyes stepped out. She wore a blue dress that resembled a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings and blue, knee-length bootssteppeds.

Lacus saw the new girl with a thick book in her hand give a grin of mischief before she winced." So, we are not dead? Then, just where are we and who are you?"

"Heh… _that's_ your introduction girl?" The girl in blue spat out playfully."You ladies all need to take some _serious_ classes in manners!"

As Lacus frowned a older woman cut in with,"Oh like _your_ one to talk Elizabeth."

The Enji tensed up even further as they saw another woman, dressed like the one called Elizabeth but taller, older, with slightly longer hair and holding a purple book that Lacus could see was called," "Le Grimoire", calmly walk out of the elevator like room.

Elizabeth glanced back at the other woman and just spat her tongue."Oh don't be like that Margaret! I may not always be in synch with the " norms" but at least I know how to be respectful when I'm invited somewhere!"

Velvet eyed the two warily as she cracked her neck."That all depends on just what we were invited to girl. If this is some sort of way of mocking us before you try and screw us over I'll pass on the games!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before she took out her own book." Oh I see you all are going through what is called" trauma" from your recent trashing yes? Guess that's normal but if you would please settle down before we conduct business above are master would be grateful for time is of the essence."

"Your like one of those Black Swans groupies eh? You may think your boss has all the cards but we don't roll over to _anyone_! _Hell's Claw_!"

Velvet tried to strike Elizabeth with her demon claw, but to her and her comrades shock the woman in blue just grinned before the book in her hand suddenly opened and caught the Enji's strike in its pages.

As Velvet looked on in shock she suddenly got stuck into the book before her target wagged her finger."Settle down now. As the unimpertinent... No, unimpartial? Uninteresting? Anyway, as one who presides over power, I cannot easily let you emerge victorious over me. I have a reputation to live up to and what not."

Milla saw that Velvet was now stuck as a page in the woman in blue's book before she had her energy flare up." Velvet's instincts were right, this is a trap! Break her free!"

Lacus, still recovering from using so much power to defend everyone from the attack of the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX dragon just watched as Terra fired a Flare spell, only for Elizabeth to flip a page and absorb the spell with her book.

As she did Milla and Elandor tried to attack her from two sides, but as she did two figures suddenly appeared out of thin air, a samurai and a warrior with face paint that resembled a Hindu warrior, to intercept the two attacks.

Milla glanced up to see that the two came from Margaret. The taller woman in blue gave a solemn glance at the Enji before she took out a blue card." Its regretful it must come to this but the rules in the Velvet Room must be strictly enforced _! Cu Chulainn, Ardha, Yoshitsune,_ do what you must to subdue these ladies. Behold... She who resides over power... and the epitome of her strength!"

Lacus saw the card in the woman's hand glow before turning into another armored being. As she sensed the energy from the creature she widened her eyes and ran up to get in front of her comrades." Wait, that energy feels the same as a Persona! Don't get to impulsive gals, theses woman don't give off the same aura or energy as the Black Swans did."

Sarah saw Elizabeth giggle before she cleared her throat."No offense girl but you did just seem to go through some trauma so you sure your thinking clearly and theses gals are not the enemy?"

"Well, if I'm wrong we are already trapped right?" Lacus threw out shrewdly." But that being said, just what do you ladies want with us again?"

Margaret saw Lacus was looking polite and smirked before she bowed." Thank you for showing restraint, lady Lacus. I know you are having a stressful day but you must trust us when I say we are not your enemy. We are not agents of the Beyonder, we are here to help you, one of the Antitype Apostle bloodline."

Lacus raised a eyebrow as she saw her friends still looked uneasy." You know who I really am? Are you, angels sent by Cosmos? Its just, this does not look like any place I been to."

"Correct Miss Raystar, and honestly it's a realm few step foot on. Welcome to the _Velvet Room_. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, the realm located between consciousness and subconsciousness."

"The Velvet…Room? A realm, of dreams? Is this still the Beyonder's realm? Are we, still awake?"

"I assure you your all in your physical bodies Enji Knights. To be precise you arrived here when you got blasted into the remains of the Metaverse portal from that blast.

The Metaverse is, a realm linked to the subconsciousness, as are many. I would love to give the full history but I concede we are pressed for time. Now that your all back to your senses would you please join us upstairs?"

Lacus glanced at the others before Terra sighed." If we are here we might as well get a tour. Just keep your guard up everyone. Oh yes, and as long as you promise your on our side you don't mind releasing our comrade yes?"

Elizabeth glanced back at her book before she shrugged."Well, ok but if she's rude upstairs s she's getting a much harsher time out ok?"

Lacus nodded before the woman in blue waved her hand and Velvet fell out of the book. As soon as the Enji with the demon claw landed she swerved her head to see Elizabeth wave at her casually and grit her teeth. "You think your so smart you sneaky little." Before she could say more Magilou tackled her." For god's sake Velvet chill they are on _our_ side! At the very least be cool in a room named after _you_ long enough to see what's going on!"

Lacus saw her fellow Enji calm down before she smiled."Thank you Elizabeth. Alright, lets see what this is all about, watch your backs everyone."

The Enji saw Margaret smile before making a welcoming gesture into the elevator. The Enji all had their weapons ready as they made their way into the room. After a minute of anxious waiting, one where Elizabeth asked casual questions about how the groups day was going, the doors opened and revealed a wide blue chamber.

The room had windows that were covered by closed curtains, and in the left corner was a man with a blue bandana playing a piano as a woman in blue with blue hair that was covering her ears was singing a pleasant tune. In the right corner was a man with a cap on his head painting something, that to Lacus's shock was the Blue-Eyes MAX dragon.

In the bottom center was a large desk with countless cards with a royal blue colored chair as two more individuals dressed like Elizabeth and Margaret, a tall muscular male and a thin woman with hair to her legs were at the chair's sides.

Lacus saw all the new people did not look or feel hostile before she raised her eyebrow."So, are all of you angels?"

"Sort of lady." The painter uttered casually." I'm a Demon Painter. My art depicts the gods and demons that dwell within man."

"And I am Nameless... A pianist who opens the shuttered doors of one's soul..." the man on the piano retorted calmly." And I am Belladonna." The singing woman uttered while keeping her tempo." I praise visiting warriors who challenge the monster called thyself!"

Sarah saw the other people in blue wave before she chuckled." You said you guys are some sort of the Celestial ones who work with dreams or something? With all you got going on here sounds like you would be waking most up, though I'll give you it's a catchy tune."

Before anyone could respond a low male voice chuckled from behind the chair." I'll concede that us workers of the Velvet Room are not as orthodox as say, those in the Time Nest governed by Chrono. However there is a method to our madness, and its that madness that gave you a interlude from your ordeal today warriors of light."

The blue chair swerved around to reveal an abnormal old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes that was wearing a black suit with white gloves. Despite his slightly ghoulish look the man just nodded politely." Welcome Lacus Raystar, I am Igor, the Proprietor of the Velvet Room, a space which transcends both dream and reality. I hope you can forgive the slightly less then professional reception my attendees gave you.

Elizbeth and Margrett, along with there siblings here, fellow Celestial ones designated as Velvet Room attendants, _Theodore_ , and _Lavenza_ here, all don't interact quite so much with the outside world. I must concede we are all a tad on edge today.

For all her bluster Elizabeth was a bit worried you were all corrupted by the Beyonder and could pose a threat, but we all had to take a risk for the sake of the universe."

Lacus felt nothing but calmness from Igor before she shrugged." Well if you understand the situation then I can't blame you for being tense. Still I admit I'm still confused. Are we _still_ in the Beyonder's own universe or back in well, the normal one?"

"A bit of both to be honest dear." Igor retorted." I can understand if it's a tad confusing but you see, the Velvet Room is a realm that bridges to all realties, including heaven, hell, and even this "Invisible _Vandenreich_ Empire" in the shadow between realties, though I confess we were only recently aware we had a link here.

As me and my aides have said, the Velvet Room is a tad complex, it's the reality that monitors dreams, and all that comes from them from all. Even the dead dream, and thus they are all monitored.

We of the Velvet room have been monitoring the unconscious desires of souls since souls had desires, though, our workers _do_ take shifts. We don't neglect our duty no matter the danger, thus monitored this Battle-World.

Normally we only intervene in the physical realm in extreme situations but, with all that's on the line we felt intervention was needed. Thankfully, the Beyonder still seems inexperienced with the nature of this pocket dimension and did not realize you all fell into here from the Metaverse portal."

"Well, if he has we will find out soon right?" Lacus answered sheepishly." Still, its starting to make sense so thanks for taking that risk Igor."

"To be honest, it was not my call to make. I'm the overseer of the Velvet Room, the manager if you will. But the Supreme Kai of Dreams, the one who risked all to help you is above you."

Lacus looked up in confusion and realized the butterfly she first saw when she arrived at Battle-World and just saw went trying to defend against the assault of the Blue-Eyes MAX Chaos Dragon was flying above her, before it glowed and unleashed a sphere of light.

When the light faded in the butterfly's place was a being that looked like a human wearing a black turtleneck shirt and black pants fastened by a belt with long dark brown hair typed up in a ponytail.

The new person had a three dimensional mask covering the left side of its face with a butterfly wing effect.

As the Enji Knights gave the new arrival a wary look the masked being bowed." Greetings Lacus Raystar, I am the angel that was given the duty by Cosmos to be the Cosmic Abstract that oversees the realm of the consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls of the Collective Unconscious, _Philemon_. I am sorry for not meeting you from the start but we have had to take precautions to not attracting the Beyonder's attention.

Are precaution has bore fruit so far. Not only where we able to assist you Enji in your time of need, but we have been able to see Battle World unfold. In part because we were able to fool the Beyonder into thinking he recreated us along with all of the Persona users from the past."

"So you're the one who allowed Mitsuru and the others to summon Persona's? And you mean to say that you did this to the real them in the past?" Lacus threw out curiously, to which Philemon answered with a firm," Correct. I and Igor granted Mitsuru Kirijo and her friends the power to utilize their soul and summon Persona's. Though to be precise the various users did not meet up quite like they are now when this originally happened all those years ago.

You see, through various magical chain reactions one way or another there have been times when people have stumbled into the realm between consciousness and unconsciousness, so I created the Velvet Room to help guide wayward souls so they could find their way to their true self. There have been other forms.

Your friend Mario encountered part of the world by chance in what he thought was called _Subcon_ , and it's had other names like" C's World" the" Astral Plane". Persona's are just one way of expressing a link to the Collective Unconscious as there have been other expressions of that power like the one called Geass.

I concede I'm mostly a overseer but from time to time I do give people the power to help them express their true self.

This was because Cosmos wanted to see how people could change, and see if people could evolve. We would often clash with Chaos Zannacross Necron and his own agent of the Collective Unconscious, the arch-demon _Nyarlathotep_ , over a long bet over if mortal's ultimate fate is to become enlightened and transcend sin, or ultimately destroy itself over their sinful emotions. We thought we won that bet when your boyfriend Ben Auro vanquished Chaos Zannacross Necron.

However in light of current events it seems we reacted prematurely as the Beyonder's wrath threatens to unravel all dreams, _all_ history and of course all existence."

"Well, that's what we, Ben and all of our friends are trying to stop." Lacus answered tensely." Though, I admit the jury is still out on how good our chances are. I admit, it feels like this Battle-World is just the Beyonder playing some sick game before he decides to finish us off in a instant.

It felt like, when the Blue-Eyes White Dragon returned and transformed into that new form the Beyonder was showing how bad our chances were."

"Don't despair Lacus. From what we seen, while his ragefully yearning to destroy every single thing Cosmos and Zannacross created he does seem sincere in wanting to see his game through. Partly to show he knows what he was doing, but also out of some sincere desire to understand the various interaction mortals have.

I concede I have not talked to the Beyonder directly, but my theory is that while the Beyonder in a sense has existed since the dawn of time, in that entire time since Cosmos and Zannacross "lobotomized' him till he somehow woke up he only was " conscious" for the span of a year, at best. So in essence he hardly has a awareness that's more evolved then a child."

As the Enji reacted with shock Yuna cleared her throat." Your saying that the Beyonder is only a child? Based on what Lacus says he has very clear intentions of destroying the universe and remaking all in his image! That sounds hardly like the act of most children."

"True, like I said I don't know for sure. But, we still don't know precisely when the Beyonder awoke so it could have been actively looking at the universe for a few years if not more.

But for all of its power, even when one has the power to do whatever it wants its still limited without knowing the context. One way or another, the Beyonder seems to want to know just what mortals, the creation of his" parents" are so he can create better ones to prove he is superior."

Velvet rolled her eyes before spitting out,"No offense but, does not matter if this Beyonder has the mindset of a child or a adult if its hell bent on shattering existence and has the power to pull it off!"

"Heh, don't doubt how useful intel can be even in worst case situations girl." Sarah threw out with sass." Trust me, there are _more_ than a few differences between dealing with a child with its button on a planet busting laser over a adult.

They each have their pros and cons, but if you know how what you're looking for it can be the difference between life and death."

Lacus thought back to when she saw the Beyonder gleefully emerge from the rift after the Incursion ritual and gleefully caused the destruction of the universe in mere seconds before she winced." I can see aspects of a child wanted to prove he's better then his parents in some of his actions. Still, the sheer rage and hate in his actions were that of only a demon child or other beings consumed with darkness could have.

Then again, if the Beyonder has seen the entire history of humanities crimes depending on how he saw it could have left a very bleak impression. Then again, maybe he just saw what he wanted to justify his "echo chamber." Well, who knows if we can figure out what he really wants, for now we just have to figure out how to stop him, and at the moment that means stopping his tacky champions.

So, you said you guys seen what was going on in the past? Does that mean that you know what's about to happen?"

"I regret _only_ partially." Philemon responded somberly." Events are unfolding in the same way things did for the Persona users, but at the time they were not dealing with such individuals as Ragyō and Midora. Whatever it is it is nothing good. But you must be careful, for as it stands your enemies on this world have over all superior power to yours."

Lacus winced as she thought of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon again before giggling uneasy." Guess we will have to be creative eh? Its, been a blast from the past all right, in a bad way. Philemon I have to ask, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, it is the same one that use to be a part of me right? What does that mean for the real one, for Kisara's soul?"

"Her soul is still in heaven Lacus." Philemon answered." But as you figured out, the Beyonder has completely recreated the Celestial Beast from the Steller Memory, and even mutated her into a new form.

Regretfully, that means she has no memory of you. However, your body still might have its own memory of being merged with it. Its, possible that if you could break the influence that Ragyō has on it, you could take control of it."

Lacus had her jaw drop before she cleared her throat."Wait, you mean become a Jinchuriki with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon again? With a Kisara that does not even know me?"

Velvet saw how tense Lacus looked before she shrugged." Well, the stakes are high right Raystar? Sounds a lot like the link that Eleanor had Laphicet tethered to her soul? Well sounds like a pain but hey, we need as much fire power as we can get to win this right?"

Eleanor saw how distraught Lacus looked before she cleared her throat." Don't be so thoughtless Velvet it was not the same at all! Lacus had the Blue-Eyes White Dragon forced into her, and while it did save her life tat the time and give her tremendous power, it also was a hateful beast that nearly took control of her body again and again and caused her countless sorrow! Pushing her back into a nightmare is the worst case situation!"

"Almost the worst case situation Eleanor." Lacus threw out tensely." Going through that kind of trauma is one of the things on my top ten list of experiences I never wanted to repeat. But, the only other things worst then that were dying again, and having those important to me die. At the very least, by the end I was able to get a handle on being a Jinchuriki. And, after this mess is over it should not be to hard to reverse things right?"

"Maybe." Philemon answered." But before you do anything rash I propose to you a different path? Being a Jinchuriki may have been the only option you had at the time Lacus Raystar. However now that you have had time to get a grasp on your true power, other options are available to you that could make things less, stressful for you."

"Seriously? What do you mean?"

The woman with the butterfly mask on her face had light form around her before forming a card." Lacus, I know you been living by the rules we angels have given you for most of your life. While you…faltered at times, you have strived to make up for your failings. Now, you have grown to the point that you can define the rules yourself, well, at least some rules.

What I mean is, you seen the Persona users fight, and those life forms are in fact manifestation of their souls, the true nature of their personality. However, there _are_ those who can wield multiple Persona's. I called these unique individuals "Wildcards."

Igor chuckled before he took out a card from his sleeve that had the fool arcadia symbol on it ." It is like the number zero... empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself. The Fool Arcana does not mean that it can be taken lightly. The Fool is number zero. It symbolizes the void from which all other things begin.

But that also means it can flip around to become the _Universe Arcana_.

Due to your powerful soul that's in synch with Cosmos herself, you are most definingly a wild card candidate Lacus Raystar. This means, you can compress another soul, and summon it as a Persona. Normally Wild Card users used their power to fuse two Persona, but with your power you can fuse a soul into yourself.

After all, in the final battle with Zannacross you had all souls fuse with you and Ben Auro yes? True you needed the _Golden Imperia Crystal_ for that, but even without it you can perform lesser variations of that with enough focus.

It will be separate from you, till your time of need. It takes a great deal of focus, but this time around it could lead to a much less stressful situation."

Lacus looked at the Wildcard with shock before she grasped her necklace tightly."Your saying, I could use the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, without it being a permanent part of my body?"

"To be honest few directly fuse with there Persona's like you have with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the past. But since your body is stronger then most humans, you should be able to handle it. Just, don't push yourself to hard. At times you seem, consumed with guilt over your past mistakes Lacus. While you do still need to atone for your past errors, don't ever think the price is a Eternal Punishment that will forever weigh you down."

Lacus slowly walked up and took the wildcard from Igor. She pressed it closely to her heart before she saw her comrades looking at her and smirked."I admit, at times the weight of guiding the universe to a new future seemed overwhelming.

But, it did not feel so bad as long as I knew Ben had my back. I, I still don't know if we are doing the right thing but we are doing our best. Its just, its hard enough to get a school club to agree on things, getting a entire universe to agree on the best way to property is, well, _very_ complicated."

"Trust me Lacus, as someone who has been a dweller in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls and have been monitoring the collective unconsciousness, I know full well how daunting a task you and Ben Auro have. You must not make the mistake's so many others with noble intentions have made in the past. You must not expect it to be easy, it will be a punishing one with many set backs."

"Don't worry...I talked with many angels and experts on what to expect so, I'm ready for us to make, adjustments. But, I'm ready to endure punishments to take a risk, a near Enteral Punishment is worth the risk if it can lead to the ultimate reward, to change things so that none of us have to endure that kind of punishment again."

"I'm glad you have realistic expectations, that will be vital for your mission. In ways the task you and Ben have in-front of you is harder then defeating Zannacross, and yet I _also_ know its not impossible. When Chaos Zannacross Necron threatened all there was, all united to defend what was dear to him.

True, it took the threat of absolute destruction to unite everyone, but there are other ways to unite them. As your all aware, people wear masks to hide their true feelings. Its because reality makes it to painful to not have a mask that it is this way.

A world were none have to wear "false smiles", where everyone is free to discovered themselves without having to repress there true self because of the power of another, is what many would see as a utopia. Many would call it a fantasy, a possibly that could only exist in heaven.

However, after seeing the subconscious yearnings of so many hearts I think it is possible, but the bridge to uniting everyone's hearts must be done the right way.

For something like this it can't be rushed, not a grandiose act like Zannacross and so many others wanted, but one step at a time. The Persona users of the past increased their power vie "social" links" by the bounds they had.

By reaching out to everyone, and making a world where everyone can walk alongside each other without fear of being " the loser" you Enji can put together that bridge yet, but first you have to endure the wrath of those who want to close themselves off from anything other then there own desires."

"I take it you mean the Beyonder right?" Lacus threw out ruefully." Well, it will take a lot but, we did not come here to fail. That being said, I'm grateful you bailed us out of being vaporized, but guess we better get back to help our allies and stop the enemy in time right?

So, I admit I'm still confused at how this new Persona nature is suppose to work. Do, I just throw this card at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, like trying to capture a Pokémon old school style?"

"Heh, not quite Lacus." Philemon responded ruefully." Fear not, this card also will allow us to have a link and I'll give you more instructions about the precise spiritual and mental conditions required for the ritual. For now, the card can be stored in this bracelet."

Philemon promptly pointed her right finger and had a beam of light hit Lacus in her right arm, a golden bracelet with butterfly like wings formed out of it that looked like the symbol of the Geass, and the wild card slid into it like it was part of a deck of cards. Lacus saw her palm have white lines that looked like the Geass symbol, or command code shine for a few moments before the light faded.

"When the time comes I'll let you know. Do not threat, I merely gave a portion of my energy to you so your body would be able to understand better, like giving a computer a update of sorts.

Also, one more note of importance. The Beyonder seems interested in trying to corrupt as much as you Enji as he can to add to his own forces."

Lacus quickly had flashes of the raw hate in the Chaotic Comedian's eyes before she stiffened up."What do you mean? You know the Beyonder is trying to brainwash us? You mean me or something else?"

"I'm afraid I don't know precisely, I can't be to bold less the Beyonder finds us. I know that I sensed a presence that was more in synch with you Enji then the natives here, for all the chrono phantasma, all the souls that the Beyonder recreated from Steller Memory, have a wavelength to their soul that differs from "normal" souls. And recently, I felt such a soul make contact with the Unconscious world, and be consumed with dark emotions."

Lacus quickly felt consumed with worry after thinking about all the things she heard about Doug before she looked at the others." Well, guess we got even more reason to hurry eh girls? Philemon, everyone, thanks for everything but we better get back. Just hope, it's easier to get back out before getting back in."

Elizbeth giggled before she snapped her fingers."Oh don't worry, we stewards of the Velvet room are masters of having a portal form out of a door in the " mainstream" reality."

"Thanks. Well, time to see if there is any truth to my bluster or I'm just full of hot air."

Margrett smiled as she patted Lacus on the shoulder and used her power to unleash a wave of energy to heal the warriors of light's injuries and restore their energy." Fret not Lacus, truth may not be a thing one can just into reality but its also not something that erodes at the mercy of the tide.

The "true" truth is a thing which only appears to those who have observed, considered, and made a choice. At the end of the path you chose lies the truth... Believe in it, and continue without faltering and you will find your way."

"Thank you. Alright, time to make sure I can help my friends find their way, and with any luck have my enemies see the truth, one way or another."

Lacus and the others readied themselves as they went to exit the Velvet Room to help their comrades, and little did they currently realized just how badly their allies needed their help. While the CLOVER monsters were easy enough for the others to dispatch things tensed up as everyone heard a monstrous roar of anger.

Ryūko had just slashed another monster of Life-Fibers apart before she heard the noise and grit her teeth."And what's this now? One of the dragon's Ragyō let out wants to finish what the other one started?"

Mitsuru glanced at the sound of the roar before she tensed up."Not quite, looks like this is something different!"

Everyone heard the ground shake as the new hostile revealed itself to be none other than Shinryudramon Malefic mode, who at last arrived at Xibalba.

None of the current group had realized the corrupted mega level Digimon was a close friend of Lacus, and with how angry he looked no one even guessed it was possible.

Agis scanned Shinryudramon before she pointed all her guns at him."This new hostile has readings that match the "Digimon" that we saw at the start of the week."

"Whatever, if he thinks we are leftovers then he has another thing coming!" Ryūko shouted out. Shinryudramon just eyed the area before his eyes surged with red light." Where are they, were are the Enji? Did they try and run away and hide from what they got coming to them?"

The group below glanced at each other before Satsuki stood her ground and glared at the Digimon with defiance." Your to late, they sadly were vaporized by the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX dragon that was just here."

Shinryudramon sniffed around before he grasped his fist tightly."The…Blue-Eyes…White Dragon? No…that's impossible. Your lying, the scent still is around here. They, they still have to pay for what they did!"

"Hey, don't be throwing a tantrum because you were late to the party jackass!" Ryuji yelled out angrily." But if you think we are easy pickings then you got another thing coming! Whup him Persona!"

Dozens of energy blasts shot out for the Mega level Digimon, but Shinryudramon roared out with raw hate before his energy exploded. " All of you are just in the way! Get lost, _Malefic Paradox Burst_!"

Ben's Digimon partner unleashed a corrupted version of his Verus Explosive Barrage attack, and thus a dozen Ebon orbs of energy formed out of his wings before raining down on everyone.

The attacks were so unfocused that as the group just hardly dodged them in time. Makoto evaded the attack on her Motorcycle like Persona Joanna, and saw the orbs blast into the flying city and blast large segments of it apart.

As she heard people scream in their dying moments she looked at Shinryudramon in horror."Stop it, those people are innocent, they have nothing to do with this!"

"They are not innocent, they are weak, weak prey!" Shinryudramon roared out hatefully." They were living a lie, so I woke them up to reality! Yes…time for all the liars to wake up! _Dividing, Malefic, Edge_!"

Shinryudramon had a purple and black beam saber erupt out of his left arm, and had his aura explode before it became it grew to four times its previous size. The creature of rage prepared to swing down and vaporize over a dozen of his targets, but Ryūko blocked his strike with the Rending Scissors.

The woman with the living outfit was quickly pushed to her knees, but as the energy blade was right in her face she dug in deep down to unleash all the strength she could muster," Screw you freak, I did not go through all of this to die to you!"

"Try all you want but you will girlie. Because the light has proven itself to be nothing but lies, time for _everyone_ to wake up!"

At that moment Lacus and the others exited the portal from the Velvet Room that was placed over the entrance of Tartarus, and as she saw Ryūko about to be slashed through she instinctively lashed out with a holy energy ribbon to grasp the hand of the blade before shouting a determined.' The light's not out yet you, wait, what? Shinryudramon?"

Mitsuru saw Lacus and the rest of the Enji and blinked to make sure she was not seeing things." Lacus, you all survived the attack? How?"

"Well, short story is I got help from your pals in the Velvet Room."

"You, you met Elizabeth, Igor, and the others? I suppose, that's sensible enough. What happened?"

"Er…long story that I hopefully can explain after this is done. What's going on though, how long have I been out and how long as Shinryudramon been here?"

"Well, we were fighting the COVER monsters for a while till this monster showed up. Wait, your saying this murderous being is your ally?"

"Well, yes. Somethings clearly wrong though, that's Hiryuumon and you guys seen he's not like this at all!"

" _This_ is the same dragon creature from before? If so, his shadow's even more of a contrast then the one Teddy had!"

"If someone possessed him, I figured he would be Helldramon again or something. I wonder if that's even him or some sort of twisted clone. Is that you in there Shinryudramon?"

The Digimon covered in dark energy had his right eye twitch before he staggered forward." I know what you are, Lacus Raystar! You're the agent of the light, you're the enemy! Who, who am I really?"

Lacus winced at seeing the raw hate in her friend's eyes before she put out a firm." Such a terrible darkness, it hardly feels like him at all. That must be, because it's _not_ him! Do you think you can mimic my friend and get away with it? Like hell, Hiryuumon never felt that hateful in his entire life!"

To her shock Shinryudramon laughed darkly as his aura grew immense enough to push Lacus and the others back. "That's because the one you once knew, no longer exists! The one known as Hiryuumon 's heart has been extinguished, _smothered_ by the darkness within him! And that darkness, will smother you all to girl!"

Lacus gasped as Shinryudramon had his energy blade extend again before unleashing a massive energy wave. The winged Enji dived out of the way and saw the energy blade carve up a large chunk of the stadium behind her, before she glanced back and saw the utter coldness in her friend's eyes, a coldness that was all but alien to the owner of that body before she glared at the Digimon and had her holy energy flare up." I'm _not_ a girl to you! I'm Lacus Raystar of the Enji Knights….and if you don't return my friend's body right now, then in the name of the light you will pay!"

Shinryudramon eyed how absolute Lacus looked before he had his cannon form and pointed it right at her." The arrogance of the light, to just keep assuming things. The truth has been unveiled, and now its time for all that's been forged on the lies to be shattered!"

Velvet saw how distraught Lacus looked before she winced." That's supposed to be Auro's Digimon pal? He does seem to be talking a lot more refined then he ever did before. I have to admit, whatever happened he's sure as hell emitting a lot of dark energy that feels a hell of a lot like the Malevolence from my world, like he devoured all the Demon-blight in a town or something."

"Velvet's right." Eleanor added grimly." Beings consumed with malevolence would transform in to a Hellion, and those with extreme cases of anger would transform into a dragon. I must say Miss Raystar, your friend is feeling such hatred that in Wasteland he could be a Lord of Calamity!"

"It does not make sense, aside from bad guys the angriest Hiryuumon has gotten is over someone eating his food. Did, the Beyonder and his agents magnify some trivial grudge using magic?

Only one way to find out. So be it, if your angry at me then come at me, and leave the others out of it! Watch closely for anything funny gals while I handle this. If, we have to deal with this might as well do it before things get messy."

Lacus saw Terra and the others give tense nods before Shinryudramon roared and fired his energy blast at her. The Enji cast another energy barrier to defend herself and as she reflected the blast into the air, she saw her current enemy was coming for her and took to the air.

As Shinryudramon followed her he saw her determination and just sneered."You have no chance defeating me, not when you're so utterly unarmored."

Ben's lover glanced at her current state of undress and just giggled." Now I know your not my friend, because he would not have been so careless taking me lightly after I beat him in all the sparing matches we had to keep in shape the past few years!"

"Er…that may be but this is different, your arrogance will be your defeat!"

"Tsc…you're the one that's arrogant if you think I need some armor to beat you!"

"Damn you, I'll make you pay!"

Shinryudramon unleashed a roar of rage before he burst out to slash at Lacus. While he attacked so fast that he was a blur, but despite his speed Lacus took advantage of Margrett healing her and managed to be fast enough to evade and block his strikes.

After evading a few more barrages Lacus saw her enraged friend form a pincer in his free hand and quickly lashed out with her energy ribbon to bind the arm.

As he looked shocked she just grinned."Thought I was bluffing? If you knew me, you would know we did this dance enough times so that I know all the moves in it. I won't let you take my friend away from me!"

Lacus gathered holy energy in her free hand and prepared to slam it right into the Digimon's chest. Before she could, Shinryudramon 's head twitched before his chest started glowing.

His chest plate started to transform into teeth before he growled out,"I keep telling you that I'm not the same as before, I have a few new parts to me! Soon, you and the others will be extra parts to me one way or another!"

The brown haired woman tensed up as she saw a giant eye in the new opening, one that looked like the eye of Dark Matter before she felt a powerful force start to try and push her in. As she resisted she gasped in horror."That energy, that feels like Kirby! Wait, your fused together? This is horrible, whoever you really are I swear by the end you will regret messing with my friends! Kirby, Shinryudramon, if you can hear me I swear I'll break you out of this!"

"You misunderstand angel, both of them were broken from the start! They both found out the truth about what they are, and they are both to broken to be fixed even by your magic! Somethings can't be fixed, somethings can only be broken!"

Lacus was about to respond when she focused her senses and realized she sensed both Kirby and Hiryuumon, both feeling in pain, bound by a dark feeling before she grew somber." What happened to both of you? It does not matter, whatever it is it can't be enough for you to give up!"

"But it can when they realized the truth, and realized there entire existence was shams. Soon, you will join them!"

Lacus felt the force pulling her in increasing before she winced and glanced at her comrades. She then took a deep breath before she smirked."Sounds like I have my work cut out for me, but Ben would be rather sad if I came back without you guys.

Its not a sham, I'll give everything I have to make my dream more then wishful thinking! Terra, Velvet, you guys hand tight so my anchor back holds through ok?"

Velvet saw Lacus throw a few energy ribbons to her comrades before she raised an eyebrow." The hell are you doing now Raystar?"

"Oh, somehow about to top myself for the most craziest trick yet but it seems like the best option to settle this. Seriously though, don't let go so I don't get trapped."

Terra saw Lacus was looking right at the opening in Shinryudramon 's new mouth before fear grasped her." Wait your not seriously thinking of letting that monster swallow you are you Lacus? That's way to risky!"

"No matter how they changed on the outside, they are still my friends. After all, it was the same for me and they did not give up on me, so it's only fair that I try just as hard right? If he is fused with Kirby somehow, then it should be alright since Kirby's spat out others before right? Only one way to find out, so good thing I don't get digested easily!"

Lacus had a barrier from around her body before diving in. After a bumpy few seconds Lacus saw her self in a wide area full of massive pink pillars in a purple like liquid surrounded by objects that vaguely looked like stars.

The Enji quickly noticed a shinning red light in the distance and saw a black rock in the distance. She also saw black vines heading for her but quickly repelled them with surges of holy energy.

She focused as hard as she could and picked up both Hiryuumon and Kirby's energy and flew faster to the source of the black mass. She saw the faces of both her dragon Digimon and popstar native friend poking out of the black mass and ran over before crying out,"Hiryuumon! Can you hear me?"

The rookie level Digimon stirred weakly before he saw the worried look on the woman's face before he moaned." Lacus…what are you doing here? Well, I don't know where we are really but I'm kind of sure you should not be here."

"Te he, that's the Hiryuumon I know. Maybe I should not be here but, since you're here I'm here to get you guys out. I don't know how this happened but, I'll break it just in time for lunch, sounds good?"

All the memories of his former life flashed back across the Digimon's face before he winced."Lacus, you don't understand. I, I belong here. I, I found out the truth of what I am."

"What? That's silly, we all know you were created back on Sonic's world to."

"No!" Hiryuumon yelled out angrily." I found out the secret to that, the secret the angels buried! I found out, I was a traitor to the boss before the boss! I mean, the truth is I'm some orphan called Daigo Zalde Hyōga that grew up with that Seiya guy. I, was the pilot to his ship.

I got jealous about being left behind and well a lot of things are still all messy but I know I sold out Seiya and Kisara, _I'm_ the reason she got captured and became the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Seiya killed me, and the angels made me become reincarnated into well, me, to make up for screwing up!"

Lacus saw Hiryuumon looking more distraught then he ever looked before she looked dismayed." What, what did they do to you Hiryuumon?"

Kirby suddenly moaned before he opened his eyes, "Its true Lacus, are memories are bound since we merged together! It's the truth, just like I'm really related to that nasty Dark Matter and I was a nasty monster named Void Termina that was eating everything till the Nova Comet and Star Rod's united power split me up! We, we are both monsters, we are as nasty as they get! We, belong here."

Lacus put her hands on her friend's heads to feel there memories, and winced as she felt a surge of bitter experiences flash through her head. After a few moments she sighed before smiley sadly at her friends." I admit, I might be missing a few things. Even so, even if theses memories are true, then you still don't belong just being like this! Unless I'm missing something, the sins both of you committed, were done in your past lives, in your past selves right?"

Hiryuumon widened his eyes as he looked confused." Well yah I mean I and Daigo are not the same guy in some ways, but in other ways he's _still_ me Lacus! Or, my father, or, brother? Whatever he is to me, I have his memories now, and his feelings! I don't know how the whole thing works but I know I came from a bad guy and."

Lacus cut him off by putting her finger on his mouth." Your thinking about this to hard silly. Hiryuumon, I never took that sins of the father kind of stuff seriously. After all, if anyone is damned its me, but Ben and the angels think I'm more innocent then guilty, so I'll have faith in them.

For what it's worth, I still think the people you are now are innocent, and if you feel guilty, then don't you think fighting to make up for what wrong stuff happened is better then just giving up right?"

Hiryuumon and Kirby looked confused for a moment before the pink member of the Justice Force muttered,"That does make sense Lacus but, I don't know if,"

"Well I do." Lacus threw in confidently." And since I'm the squad leader here we are going with my idea got it?"

Hiryuumon saw the firmness in her eyes before he nodded." Heh, you're the boss Lacus."

"Glad your not jumbled enough to figure that out at least. Alright, time to break all of this, hang on!"

Lacus had her hands shimmer with holy energy as she grasped her two friends and tried to shatter there constraints. As she did they heard a demonic laugh." Naïve dolt, none of you can escape the sin of your Eternal Punishment! You can only atone, by becoming part of true greatness, by becoming part of _me_!"

The dark structure that Hiryuumon and Kirby were bound to convulsed, before the face of Dark-Knight mon appeared in front of Lacus. Hiryuumon widened his eyes before yelling out,"Hey, wait your that generic jerk I super deep-fried before all this started!"

"Indeed dolt, but my digital essence merged with the virus that had already infected you so I could hijack your body! I Digi-fused with your blob comrade but it was not enough, but your angelic friend took the bait and now she's mine!"

Lacus saw the hostile Digimon open his mouth as its tongue came right for her. Dark-Knight mon intended to swallow her but Lacus just had her eyes glow white, before her hair suddenly shot upwards and grasped the tongue.

Her enemy was shocked that the hair was powerful enough to grasp him before she glared at him." Your last mistake was thinking I was some easily devoured prey you freak! Trust me, worst monsters then you tried to control me…and they failed. And after what you put my friends through I'm not in the mood for mercy. Get ready guys, time to take your medicine! Heh, at least getting trashed around by that Kale girl gave me a idea."

Dark-Knight Mon realized quickly he might just have overestimated himself, but as he tried to close his mouth Lacus grasped his jaw with her feet and pulled with enough force to keep his mouth open.

Still holding her friends with her hands and her enemy's tongue bound by her hair, Lacus focused and fired a holy beam of energy right out of her chest. As she forced her target's jaw to open the holy energy beam went into the core of Dark-Knight mon, purging him from her friend's bodies.

Lacus pulled both Kirby and Hiryuumon out of the black structure just as it shattered and put a energy barrier around them and herself just as the fusion of the three individuals begun to collapse.

Back on the outside the others were worried that Lacus's idea had fallen flat. The fact that Shinryudramon was trying to vaporize everyone with a barrage of lasers after Lacus went inside him only made that thought worst. But just as the corrupted Digimon was about to try and devour Terra, Velvet, and the other Enji the dark aura around him shattered.

Everyone saw the mask on the humanoid digimon's face start to crack, before he screamed in pain. Light then exploded out of his stomach before it grew immense enough to blind everyone.

When Terra opened her eyes she saw that Lacus was on the ground, with Hiryuumon and Kirby besides her, causing the Enji Captain to blurt out,"Lacus! Your alright! Thank goodness it worked!"

Milla saw Kirby and Hiryuumon both looked weak but ok before she smiled."Lacus, it seems your ploy worked."

"Heh, she's been on a roll." Velvet muttered casually."Just hope her luck holds till this pain's all over. Still, she really does live up to being a ideal Shepherds, even more then that bland as hell Sorey."

Lacus coughed a bit before she grasped her chest."Heh, don't jinx me now, still got the big job ahead. Besides, not even sure I did this job right yet. Hiryuumon, Kirby, are you guys alright?"

The dragon Digimon stirred a bit before he moaned."I feel like someone eat me, but at least that weird feeling, which I guess was that jerk Dark Knight Mon is gone."

"I still have a tummy ache but at least I don't have a head ace anymore."

Lacus giggled before she hugged the two tightly." Don't worry, when this is over we will have a big meal where you guys can eat all you want till even your full. With how the food is here I think we can pull it off eh? Oh?"

The winged woman was shocked to see Hiryuumon still looked troubled as he looked sadly at his friend." To be honest Lacus, I don't think I'll feel better just by eating this time. I attacked you guys because that jerk was inside me, but I could not fight him off because I know those memories were true.

I, I was the traitor that messed things so much they erased me from history. And yah, maybe that guy was not who I am now, but I feel like the memories he felt are all hurting me worst then the worst stomachache I ever had."

"Hiryuumon…trust me what I say I know how much guilt can sting even when its not something you directly did. I, still feel bad for what happened to Allen, Max, and others that I blamed myself for. That's also why I know if you just think about it all the time it drives you crazy, and you don't want to go through the same kind of thing I did right?"

"Heh…the boss really did hate when you had your hair short and was all in black and all."

"Ah well, I thought dressing up like that would just make everyone stay away, did not really think that one through. Anyway, just focus on what you can do. After all, not like you guys killed Trunks and the others right? Er….what did happen to Trunks and the others on the _Wave-Rider_?"

Hiryuumon and Kirby gave each other's uneasy looks before the pink member of the Justice Force rubbed his head." Everything felt really dizzy when we were merged together. I, think I remember seeing something with golden hair though. Oh no, then I remember shooting something at him!"

As Hiryuumon gulped suddenly a male voice from above cut in with,"Don't worry about that, was a surprise but I bounced back from worst."

Lacus glanced up to see Trunks land down as he just arrived." Are you ok Trunks?" Lacus blurted out cautiously." Is everyone alright?"

"No worries, nothing we can't rebound from. Sorry I was late, I had to explain to Rip, Toriko and the others just how things got where they were but the Wave-Rider will be here shortly. What's…been going on around here? I see the fighting's over but I sense a lot of the same monstrous power levels in the distance so seems things did not go as planned?"

Lacus saw Ryūko, Mitsuru, and others glancing at the Super Saiyan cautiously before she pet Hiryuumon fondly as she shrugged." Not, quite. A lot of things happened and, well, a lot of surprise enemies came our way.

It was messy but, we are still here so could have gone worst. Seems like, something really traumatic happened since Hiryuumon and Kirby ended up here fused together and ranting about lost memories and past lives. I have to know, how much of that is true?"

The time patrol agent saw the various woman looking at him tensely before he sighed." To be honest, its true. Sorry, its not like we meant to hide this from you but its just, knowing the truth about how Hiryuumon was linked to Daigo would only add a uneasy burden to both Ben and Hiryuumon.

Sometimes, the truth does _not_ set you free. We were hoping it would be buried, since he was sealed at the time even Zannacross did not know. But...clearly the Beyonder was able to see everything from both the light and darkness."

Lacus eyed her friends and just hugged them tightly." Well, sometimes, like how Brad found out the hard way, the truth comes out no matter _how_ deeply its buried. We will talk about this later, but we still have a job to do."

"Of course. Seems like the depths to our enemies depravity are even deeper then, well more like its clear are enemies are just as depraved as the likes of Frieza, Cell, Zamasu and others. Just means we have to, huh? They are even more twisted then I figured, forgive me Lacus but, what happened to your clothes?"

Lacus blushed as she was quickly reminded of her nudity before covering her self with her wings." Oh um, that, well, er, things kind of got messy."

As the third woman of the Antitype Apostle bloodline hastily tried to explain her actions before Sarah cleared her throat."Seriously have to put Lacus on the spot after all she had to put up through today Trunks? The girl had to take some tough calls to get the job done, no need to put her on the spot for it."

Sarah looked at Lacus and winked before she glanced at the others, causing Magilou to smirk." Seriously now, way to kick a girl when she's down you jerk. The poor woman had to make a judgment call to bail her friends out of a jam and to top it off it's a jam that you allowed to happen!"

Hiryuumon blinked a few times before he winced." Oh no, did your clothes get eaten when you tried to save me Lacus? I'm so sorry, I did not mean to."

Lacus just giggled before she patted him on the head to cut him off." Don't worry about it, I was wearing a outfit I was not to fond of anyway. Just, do me a favor and don't mention it to anyone ok? Just, rather not get people sidetracked about things when we got reality to save and all right? Still, if you guys could give my uniform back I would _really_ be grateful for that."

As Trunks quickly turned away Collette winded her eyes."Don't worry Lacus I still got your stuff packed up! Sorry, did not have much time before but here you, AH!"

Lacus saw her blond haired friend run over to her before she tripped on some rubble and could not help but laugh at her comrade's long time bad luck with tripping resurfacing before she got to her feet." Ah careful now, at this rate you might trip right into the next enemy waiting to ambush us or something."

"Maybe, but we will be able to handle whatever comes our way." Terra said calmly as she walked up." After all, you proved you become _quite_ good at reacting quickly to whatever unfolds lately Lacus."

The brown haired woman swept some hair out of her eyes and walked over before in her tired state she tripped and she nearly fell into Terra. While she quickly caught her balance as Terra blushed at the sight she had another reminded that she was totally nude. In her head she replayed all the kneeling, bending and squirming she had done in the past hour.

She shook her head uneasily. "I must have been putting on quite a show," she whispered, and a blush spread across her cheeks." Terra, thanks for not overreacting. I, know my actions were not to " Proper" to most, and many would see them as outright insane, but I felt it was the right way to fight back, to rebel against what's expected of woman and all that stuff. Its just, I'm so sick of the double standards that woman have to abide by on so many worlds to this day, that there very chests are a sin to bear and something like that.

About a year ago, me and Ben had a free day so we relaxed on planet Ach-To, one of the worlds were the Jedi Knights was founded. After Ben did his research we had some fun with a little game of tag that involved nudity and running around the entire ocean. It was a fun day, and just as we were about to head back to the Tri-Edge we found out there were still some of the caretaker species that had lived their lives without being discovered.

They were surprised but friendly and even fed us. I guess, its just nice to not be judged by what your wearing or not wearing. I guess, part of me wanted to take a stand on a system that judges so many for superficial reasons. I know, its not something to wave away with a gesture but, since me and Ben are tackling the big problems anyway I wanted to test it out in a place that strangely, long as live through the day would have had less blow back. Well, it made sense at the time, maybe I'm just feeling so uptight that I was not thinking straight."

Terra put her hand on her friend's shoulder before she smiled,"Don't feel like you have to be ashamed of your actions Lacus. I admit I would not have done that, but I respect what your trying to do. You have a tremendous responsibility placed on you Lacus. You don't have to carry all that weight by yourself. If you need to reach out don't feel like you have to hide it. I'm sorry we were not there as much, but you _have_ been alright with Ben the past few years?"

"Heh, don't worry, despite what it looks like I have not gotten _that_ stir crazy. Trust me Ben and I have been dealing with everything together. Its just, I do admit at times I feel so worried that I'll screw up or, say or do the wrong thing to cause everything we worked on will collapse, that I will have failed."

"You worry that you will be punished for failing? Its ok, I seen your fear in your eyes. Lacus, don't feel like you have to be perfect or you will go to hell. Even for all the mistakes you made no decent person deserves to be punished like that and never forget that for all your mistakes, you are more then decent, your a great person Lacus.

Don't feel like you and Ben have to do this all yourself, even, if we can't go on this journey with you to the end we will be here to help you as long as we can. With so much to deal with, you will have a hard time making everyone happy.

Just, be yourself Lacus, and don't think you have to be anything you're not. You don't have to pretend to be a super woman Lacus, you are the person that can live up to your duty, just don't loose sight of your self. Heh, and take a vacation every so often so you don't get stressed out."

"Terra, thank you. Alright, I proved my point but I think now's the time to get ready for some extreme fighting."

Before Terra could respond suddenly a mocking laugher cut in,"Oh you have _no_ idea angelic streakier how hard core things are going to get!"

Everyone was shocked before General Teddy appeared on one of the monitors on the Stadium that were still functioning. As everyone glared at him the teddy bear with a cigar in his mouth grinned widely." Miss me folks? That's right, I'm _still_ here! Well things got so damn crazy that the ring itself broke! Still, the fans, and _especially_ our sponsor demands a champion! So everyone that's still alive on this planet get ready, the Naturals Election P-1 Ultimax Climax is about to enter its true final stage! If you thought things were nasty before then get ready, its going to get so hardcore all the nativity is going to get smashed out of all you,"

Lacus just groaned before she hurled some rubble into the monitor to shut him up."These guys can try anyway they like to screw with us, but no matter what they try, I'm going to make it clear that won't be enough!. Heh, got my own pride as a woman to defend, well, on top of everything that there is. If nothing else, I'm going to show that rainbow haired ice queen that no matter how aggressive and domineering she gets she's _not_ the type that wins in the end, not when it counts!"

As Terra and the others nodded they spotted that the _Wave-Rider_ had at last caught up to them.

* * *

As the Enji prepared for the next phase of fighting, little did they realize the stakes were even higher then they realized. For not only had Ragyō escaped to go through with her own vile plans, but as everyone was busy Midora was ruthlessly charging through anything in his way to realize his own ends.

While the Megadeus 's did not stop, Midora's hunger was so great that he ripped through one obstacle after another, till at last he reached a new area in the depths of Mementos, bursting in to a massive chamber that had over hundreds of cells, that were all linked to a house sized golden colored goblet.

As the head of the Gourmet Corps looked around for enemies he noticed cables were attached to the top of the goblet before he raised a eyebrow." So this is it at last? This, is the Divine Ingredient, Acacia 's legacy?"

The Nitro that had followed Midora slithered into the chamber, and as PAIR glanced down he hissed out," Its changed a bit but this is it without a doubt, this is what we need, to complete the Neo Gourmet Eclipse!

"I admit, looks more like something god would drink from then a ingredient itself."

"Its shape has changed because of the mixture of worlds but even so, the scent is the same. Trust me, one could never forget the musk of the divine."

"If that's so then lets bring it back to "Farthest Kitchen" to complete my " Full Course" at last. I restrained my hunger long enough! Those naïve fools will know true pain yet."

"Yes…they will all see who's rage burns brightest yet Midora."

Midora glanced behind him to see Joie warping behind him before he rolled his eyes at the Black Swan." If your " checking in" Joie…I take it things are not going as planned on your end?"

"Oh, just that pests are being pesky, and the stench of there nativity was making me sick so I felt like having a refreshing smell of the truth. The new batch of contestants saw the truth and still are sticking to their idea that the chief ingredient of humanity is hope and friendship. They refuse to realize its fear and greed so, its about time to smash reality into them yes? Midora, you proved your will is the strongest of them all, so at last make things right so you can stand aside with Acacia as he realizes his ultimate goal!"

"Aside? But, Acacia is dead Joie, he's been dead for decades!"

Before Midora could inquire further a tremor shook the area, and then a demonic voice from the goblet roared out," More, FEED ME MORE! More despair... more screams... MORE SAVORINESS!"

Joie saw Midora's shock and just giggled darkly. "Heh…Midora, its time you see the truth, so you can stand alongside the most powerful appetite in history, and not be swallowed it! So come now help the Nitro bring back the final ingredient, for its time to at last cook the _ultimate_ meal!"

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ Welp, hope this was not to confusing a chapter, lets see, first up, as you might have thought the Velvet Room and all of its cooky inhabitants are from the Persona series. Obviously the link between the Velvet Room and C's World from the Code Geass series is not cannon but, to me since they are both linked to the collective unconscious it seems reasonable that they could have things in common. In the Persona games the Wild card was what every main character from Persona 3 and on got to get well," Main character powers" lol. The Universe Arcana is also from Persona three, it allowed the main lead" Minato" to unlock his ultimate power.

It seemed fitting enough a object for Lacus to get to " evolve" her powers.

The new form of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon is from the recent Yu Gi Oh Dark Door of dimensions, did not think I was going to leave that out eh? Lol, hopefully it won't feel like Lacus is relapsing but taking charge of her past.

I know it seemed quick for Shinryudramon to be back to normal after just setting up his outburst but I'm going more for persona growth with this then a vengeful heel-turn with this and trust me, there will be enough bitter personal drama soon enough so, hope everyone was ok with how it came out.

Hope everyone liked what they saw enough for some reviews and till next time see you next time where there will be more then a few helpings of brutal showdowns in _**Chapter 231: Sullen Grace of**_ _ **Imitation Gold!**_


	32. Chapter 232:The Toxic Ties That Bind

**_Chapter 232:The Toxic Ties That Bind._**

While the Enji Knights were able to rebound from there dire situation, there enemies had yet to noticed and had gone on to move on to the final part of their plans to win over all of Battle-World.

Even being betrayed and rejected by her daughters did not cause Ragyō to break her pose for a moment, and shortly after she thought the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX dragon had vaporized her enemies she at once went to oversee the Primordial Life-Fiber at the dome shaped Revocs Corporation base that was currently oversee their united operations with the Gourmet Corps.

At the moment the rainbow haired woman had walked in to her base's conference room, where the majority of her collaborators, all men, were waiting for her.

On the left was a old man in a white business suit. He was _Tatsuzou Sudou_ , a man who's public face was a Foreign Minister but really was the head of the New World Order organization that had been brutally fighting Maya, Tatsuya and the rest of her group of Persona users.

In the chair above his was a middle-aged man with dark brown eyes, long wavy brown hair and a goatee wearing a tan jacket over his brown turtleneck.

He was _Shuji Ikutsuki_ , the man who Mitsuru her group of Persona users trusted as the head of SEES before being revealed to be the leader of the Strega order and lead to the death of their friend Minato.

On the other side of the table from Shuji was a mature stylish man with long violet hair and light indigo eyes. He wore a gray collar long sleeves shirt with open collar showing part of his chest and a long red cloth around his shoulders, tan pants, black with gold trimmed belt and black shoes.

In addition, he wore golden necklaces and several rings. He was _Yatsufusa Hatanaka_ , a man who had been causing trouble for the Mirage Masters and had been trying to go through with the" Opera of Shadows" to awaken the" Shadow Dragon" before joining Ragyō 's group.

Above him in the center chair of the table was a thin bald man that had a small black goatee. He wore a business suit and a pair of orange-tinted square glasses.

This bald man with cruel eyes was _Masayoshi Shido_ , the man who was cabinet minister of the United Future Party political faction that was previously running for prime minster, and was the primary target of the Phantom Thieves for harassing their leader Ren when he got in the way of him abusing his female subordinate, only to frame Ren Amamiya for assaulting the woman and used his corruption to cover it up while plotting to use the power of the Metaverse to rule over all he could.

The last member of the board was an old man with a long beard in a brown business suit, he was _Zachary Hale Comstock_ , a deeply fanatical preacher that had been running the "Colombia Purity" cult across the city.

As Ragyō strutted in with her usual swagger Yatsufusa chuckled." My lady Ragyō, it seemed your festivities had even more swagger than usual."

"Tsc, with all the uninvited guests I had to up the ante." Ragyō answered casually." The new batch of contestants thought they could waltz in and make a mockery of me, but they merely learned the hard way just how tight my web weaves."

Shuji cleared his throat before leaning forward." We heard your child Satsuki turned out to be a traitor. My apologizes."

"Heh…for what? It was her fault she got the stupid idea that she could defy me. Don't waste my time with sentimental nonsense, I came here to hear what I don't know so did you do you keep up your roles or not?"

While some of the men stiffened Shido just snickered as he readjusted his glasses." I can always respect a man, _or_ woman who cuts to the chase. No need to pout…while you were dealing with the presentation we were overseeing the work beneath the spotlight. The time for the" Fall" is complete. Everything is in sync for your Life-Fibers to blanket this planet."

Tatsuzou glanced at a monitor before he smirked." On top of that, Midora has returned from Mementos with his ingredient, the one that will complete the "Neo Gourmet Eclipse". So with that, I do believe we have everything needed to commence with the final phase of our plan yes? It's time to see if your Life-Fibers can live up to your sells pitch Kiryūin."

"Heh…come now dear Tatsuzou, if you think the Kiryūin legacy is but empty promises by now then you must be the one who's gone mad and senile."

"Me mad you say? Oh no, it's this world, and apparently this entire _universe_ that's gone mad! Fronts, fatigue, and contradictions…the masses are stuck in their own little worlds. The current world is decaying, the law, the systems, and all the humans that reside in it. The masses cling to their childish curses. Look at how the lot of the heard in Xibalba swarm to whatever they hear.

Despite being "advanced", despite all that we " learned", people still obese over fortunes, jinxes, and prey for their good luck. Despite how much us elite try to educate the masses we, the pinnacle of humanity, the _worthy_ , have found you cannot stop a heart that involuntary pumps its blood for curses! Or the pulsing power it brings! That's why the only way to change it, is to change things from the root!"

Comstock shrugged before adding a solemn," Man preys not for wisdom, but for guidance. The wicker sinners try and infect everything with their obsession for trying to learn what they are _not_ meant to learn. If they will not seek enlightenment and renounce redemption, then there judgment is _only_ damnation! The Lord forgives everything. But _I'm_ just a prophet… so I don't have to. Amen."

"Well then let's see what the data indicate eh boys? Status report." The mother of Ryūko and Satsuki snapped out before her long term aid cleared her throat and pressed a button to have a monitor showing various data appear." All clothing in the world, at least before the worlds merged, is under our control.

Even so, the Primordial Life Fiber can cover the entire planet now, and if the data is correct, if Midora and Joie hold up to their plans, it will be able to cover the other worlds as well. Congrats my lady, you will soon be the ultimate champion of the universe."

Nui then came over with a trey of glasses of champagne. The rainbow-haired woman giggled before she took one up and swallowed. She then thrust the glass out to her co-conspirators before winking." I think we can all be secure enough toast to are coming victory eh boys? Yes, at last, the destiny of the Kiryūin family shall be fulfilled!"

Ragyō waved her hand before the ground started to shake, and right outside the building the ground opened up, before a massive near comet like red round structure raised out of the ground, the Primordial Life Fiber.

Ragyō saw the men around her look impressed before she let pride seep across her face." At last will the truth shine down and seep into every ignorant soul. The Original Life Fiber, the cause of human evolution itself, has remained asleep till the human race reached its proper level of evolution.

Keeping it safe has been the duty of the Kiryūin family. Only one family head could bear the glory to its awakening, and I am happy that fate chose me."

The massive Life-Fiber shined even more before webs of thread burst out all around it bind people and ensnare them into it. Ragyō just laughed at the screaming before she grasped her hand firmly." It's beautiful, the beginning of the Cocoon Sphere Birth that soon will make Life-Fibers dominate all!"

Shuji saw the Primordial Life Fiber ascend into the air before he licked his lips." We are just grateful your families destiny aligns with are ambitions Ragyō. Hahaha... those simpletons _still_ don't get it! This useless pathetic world will gradually fester over time. Only its destruction can bring about its salvation. And then at long last, I , ahem, _we_ will rule over the new world! We are so close! This power better be legit."

Don't worry gentlemen." Joie uttered casually as she and Midora walked into the room." We are aware that you all never seen the true power of the Gourmet Cells, but you will all be a believer after seeing the awakening of Neo! Tell the Nitro it's time for the Neo Gourmet Eclipse to begin!"

Midora saw everyone looking at him and just snapped his fingers. A monitor then showed the Nitro, along with some of Midora's henchmen like Grinpatch position the giant golden goblet that Midora retrieved from the depths of Mementos, and put it next to a giant pit of what seemed to be magma.

Just as the group realized a giant device that what nearly looked like a kitchen burner was underneath the goblet.

"PAIR" and the other bird like creatures all did various hand sighs before a blue flame came out, and hit the goblet. As it did the pit of lava suddenly started to boil, a monstrous roar was heard that shook the entire area.

Raw energy started to float out of the ground before Joie looked delighted." Yes, at last, its working! I was worried the world's being altered would ruin things but it's still going off, the Full Course is starting to cook! Where the individual's Gourmet Hunter's Full Course is just his or her's own meal, Acacia 's Full Course, is the Full Course of the world! It is the embodiment of power!"

Everyone saw the lake of magma rippled even more, before suddenly there was another roar. Moments later the liquid erupted like a geyser before a car sized sphere burst out of the liquid. The people in the meeting room saw the sphere had a single eye and a set of razor sharp teeth that instantly dove for the nearest dragon flying above the crater.

The "Cracking Dragon" roared and fired a massive green energy beam, but the flying spherical monster just roared and opened its jaws, and just absorbed the blast. Its momentum did not stop for a second before it dove for the Cracking Dragon and devoured its head in one bite.

Tatsuzou saw the being devour the rest of the dragon before the Nitro contained it with magic before he sneered." That monster looks feisty all right, but hardly worth the investment you Gourmet Hunters made it out to be."

Some of the others were about to add in till the ground shook again and everyone heard another monstrous roar. As Tatsuzo and the others realized the spherical monster was not where the roar came from Joel laughed madly." I thought you all were shrewd business men? _Surely_ you must know the value of not judging something based on incomplete judgment eh?

What you just saw was only a fragment of Neo's body, a speck that broke off because his sheer hunger was so great that he unconsciously had fragments of his body take a life of its own! The ripening of the very planet is soon at hand, _Yaldabaoth Grail_ will ripen so that the Gourmet God will fully awaken.

And from their Neo will awaken _fully_ to the flavor and then, no one can stop us!"

Shido saw how much the pit of lava was rippling before he had a hungry look in his eye." I get the picture now, excellent. At last, a vessel worthy of me is about to be forged so that I can guide everyone properly to where they should be!"

"Don't get to ready to sail just yet "captain." Ragyō cooed out." No point in jumping the gun when we are this close. There is just _one_ more thing that's needed before things can unfold properly."

Yatsufusa glanced at some of the others before raising an eyebrow." What's with revising the script just as its finishing? We were under the impression that we did everything that was required for the plan!"

"That's true. The thing is, while you did everything within your ability to do there is another thing that's left, and that's to offer your souls to the Life-Fibers!"

The rainbow haired woman casually waved her hands, before fibers crept out of the vents. Ragyō took delight at seeing her conspirators be constrained before Shinji snarled out," Damn it, what farce is this Ragyō? You seriously think you can betray _us_?"

"Heh, the arrogance of men like you never ceases to annoy me. Farce you say? It's a farce to think you all deluded yourselves into the impression that I would keep around smug eyesores after I no longer needed! Oh you had your use with the mundane affairs till now, but now that it's over I no longer have to stand pretending you fools are equal to _me!"_

Shido saw that Midora and Joie were not ensnared, and snarled with rage." Damn you, you will pay for this you smug bitch! Think we were going to blindly trust someone so in love with aliens? Think again! I was not foolish enough to blindly trust someone like _you_!"

The bald man quickly pressed a button on a watch before a surge of energy was unleashed that shattered all the fibers. As the men around Ragyō smirked Android 21 walked in and casually giggled." How very silly, you men were so confident that you had a counter to treachery when you never even bothered to test that it worked. Heh, your all _pathetic_ excuses for scientists."

Shuji saw he, Shido and the other men were starting to glow before his eyes widened in terror." You, you switched sides 21? You, you would side with this maniac despite her insanity?"

"Oh please, I'm not one of your silly low-tech " Anti Shadow dolls" I'm _more_ then smart enough to see the data properly, and I seen what is worth backing.

You bunch of pompous idiots thought you were so great, but what you thought was a trap is just going to turn you into my next meal!"

Shido saw Kale and Califia walk into with smirks before he snarled with outrage." Damn dike, you think your more ruthless then the likes of us? I never just relied on just _one_ contingency."

"Tsc…you mean your sneaky little Metaverse assassination ploy? Don't bother holding on to hope, I was aware of that and took measures to cut that loose end. I made sure I was secure from every direction, because Ragyō Kiryūin, attacks in _every_ direction!"

Comstock yelled with fury as he jabbed a finger at the woman." Damn you, harlot! Your sinful delusions won't unnerve the likes of us!"

Tatsuzo seethed with rage as he saw his body turn blue before he took a sword out of the cain he was using." That's right, destiny won't be unraveled by a damned, GUH!"

The head of the " New-World-Order frantically tried to stab his current object of hatred, before Ragyō slapped him to the ground hard enough for his head to shatter the desk. As he moaned on the ground she just kicked his head."I've heard enough asinine rantings of a self-absorbed man for a _lifetime_! You boys really _are_ the cream of the crop. Yes, the crop of smug entitled self-absorbed men!

But while I lured you into thinking you were going to be the ultimate champions of the universe you are just the ultimate embodiment of a man's ego. My entire life has been weaving male ego's into my web, and exploit your kind's arrogance till I had them were I want them!

You thought I was just a stepping stool for your ascension? Oh no, you're the fuel for _my_ glory! Don't worry, soon _all_ like you will follow! You spent your entire lives thinking your kind could do whatever you want, but its my great pleasure to let you know your time's up! So spend your last moments realizing who the true inferior beings were!"

The men around her yelled in outrage, but the energy finished surging through their bodies, and moments later they all turned into ginger bread men. Android 21 picked up the transformed Shido and giggled before biting his entire upper half off." I knew this formula would be worth it! They thought they were all so hard but in the end they were so _very_ brittle."

"Indeed." Ragyō uttered casually as she stomped on the gingerbread version of Comstock hard enough to shatter him." Better to tie up loose ends and purge the chaff now before wasting time at the end."

Ragyō saw Midora eye her carefully before she giggled."Don't worry Midora, I would never treat you the same way as those eyesores. These lot thought they were my equal because they had power vie birthright and had power handed to them. We alike had to claw our way to the top, and I respect true resolve no matter what sex that resolve comes from."

Midora merely snickered as he crossed his arms." I am glad that we purged those who were not worthy of eating on the same table as me. Just don't get to arrogant Ragyō, or you will be my next meal."

"Right back at you handsome. But please do me a favor and save that vast hunger for our enemies yes? We still have a few more, obstacles in need of smashing."

Android 21 finished eating the transformed Yatsufusa before her glasses glowed. As she pressed a button and saw a recording she then moaned." Damn it, really? Guess we still have more to take out then I thought, somehow your kids, the winged woman and her pals all survived the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX dragon's mega death laser!"

Ragyō saw a monitor showing Lacus emerging with Kirby and Hiryuumon after vanquishing Dark-Knight Mon before she rolled her eyes."For an angel that twit really has the devil's luck."

"Heh…more like an _extreme_ amount of Gourmet Luck." Joie cut in." But she's just making it worst for herself, now she will be a direct meal for Neo itself!"

"Only after I and Kale finish giving the smack-down she wormed out of!" Califia added passionately." My girl Kale was just getting use to her awesome hardcore power so that was more like a warm up then a real fight! She may have tried to be all sweat but her tricks can't fool a Saiyan a second time, right Kale!?"

As her friend just nodded anxiously Android 21 giggled before she took something out of her pocket." Well angel girl does have a lot of tricks so just in case, don't forget to have my secret weapon ready!"

The android woman took something out of her pocket before throwing two yellow orb sized earrings to the two Saiyan woman. Kale glanced at the earring before raising an eyebrow. "Will, theses magic items _really_ make us even stronger Miss 21?"

"Yes but seriously only put these _Potara Earrings_ on once the fighting starts ok? It took a ton of research to replicate them from the data and I'm not sure how long the effects will last from a replica so only use it when things turn hardcore alright? Remember, you both put one of the earrings on! Heh, after that, Battle-World will be in the bag, even this Angel will know her place!"

Midora cracked his neck as he saw the various woman looking excited."Bah…that woman's light is strong enough for her own delusion but,"

Before he could go on Ragyō cut him off with a loud sigh,"Do me a favor and _kindly_ save your passionate speeches for when you in fact kill her yes dear? I put up with enough words and speeches, the only thing I care about now is _results_! Speaking of that, the rest of you have served me well so now I'm happy to give you your reward."

Ragyō glanced at her butler Kuroido, and other male staff before her long time aide wince." Mistress Ragyō we are grateful for your kindness but we feel we are not worthy!"

"Oh but I _insist_ , it's the rewards program what I want to see all male employees get!"

She snapped her hand and Life-Fibers burst up and grasped all the men and dragged them out of the window. Kuroido just screamed in pain as the fibers consumed him." Oh, thank you for this pleasure Mistress, its, the greatest joy! Its, AHH!"

Ragyō just laughed at the sight of some of Kuroido and the rest of her oldest servants being dragged away before she grasped her hand tightly." Yes…I don't need to be put up with any more eyesores now, soon all of those savages will be purged!

Now then…come everyone, time to show everyone from my ungrateful daughters, to those barbaric Gourmet " Kings" to this deluded " holy" woman what true glory is! So come Nui, time to get _Shinra-Kōketsu_ ready so I can be properly dressed for the occasion."

"At once Momma!" Nui chipped out eagerly before the two Life-Fiber obsessed females went forth to start the next phase of their plan. As they did, the Enji and their friends were making their move to prepare to stop them.

* * *

From where we last left off with Lacus and co Ben's girlfriend boarded the Wave-Rider, and took a quick shower as everyone regrouped before she gladly redressed as everyone caught up.

As the Enji Knight walked back into the ship's command deck she was relieved to see Kirby and Hiryuumon both looked more like their old self's, if a bit more weary. The brown haired woman looked sorrowfully at her friends as she pondered how to help them deal with the sudden emotional pain they were feeling, but unable to find a answer she saw the sky become even more covered with Life-Fibers and forced her self to think of the short term problem.

As Toriko and the other Kings nodded to her she was thankful that the others left out the detail about the state of dress as they briefed each other and just nodded at Trunks before throwing out a poised."All right guys, just how much of a pain are we in for?"

Ichiryu chuckled at the brown haired woman's spunk before the President of ICO stroked his mustache."Well you proven you gals can handle yourself but to be frank, while I'm glad you were able to save your pals, while you did that it seems like Midora found the last thing he needed to kick off his Full Course and the Neo Gourmet Eclipse at once. We got to double time it if you all are still fond of living."

Aikurō swept his fingers across his hair before making a dramatic pose." Ragyō may have gained some distance with her cruel acts but we will catch up to her! Are secret weapon is just about ready to deploy and with a little help it will stop the threat of the Life-Fibers once and for all!"

Jiro chuckled at the younger man's spunk[BC1] before he walked forward." Nice you're prepared and all son but in all seriousness, if you thought Midora was bad news when you first tangled it won't be far off to say he will be a living nightmare if we don't stop him in time. Double so since Zebra confirmed that the Blue Nitro made it to Battle-World to."

"Blue Nitro?" Sarah threw in cautiously." Is that some sort of super weapon?"

"Heh, not quite girl." Ichiryu answered dryly." But they are _fond_ of creating monsters. Ugh, don't have too much time so might as well let someone who's a master on the subject explain this. Don't worry, she's a guest of ours, one of the good Nitro, the member of the Red Nitro tribe Kaka. Come on, fill these guys in on what we are in for gal. "

Everyone saw someone walk past Zebra, and saw it was a pink furred, long eyelashes, a smooth beak and numerous wrinkles near her eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white turban covering her head and a white cloak that covered her body.

She wore a white sash around her waist to match her cloak and turban and supports a holster around her right leg which carried a variety of cooking equipment.

The woman Kaka looked at everyone and gave a polite nod." Hello, sorry you got caught up in this messy civil war between us Nitro but I'll try and give you the abridged version so you all know what's important. The Nitro are a very advanced race that hails from Gourmet World, and have founded numerous civilizations throughout the past millennia.

Our race is split into at least two subspecies known as Red Nitro and Blue Nitro. Physically, the only difference between the two is that the Blue Nitro mouth opens horizontally. Culturally, the difference is more harsh, as Red Nitro's were slaves to the Blue Nitro who had their vocal cords crushed and were forced to gather ingredients for them.

Blue Nitro are not only the more dominant subspecies, but they are also see themselves as having the divine right to be treated as nobility, and insisted all around them call them the. _Gourmet Nobility_."

Sarah snickered at what Kaka told her before throwing out a sassy," One group thinks they are superior because of their skin color? Guess it's more than just humans who get racist."

"Well, to be fair the Blue Nitro do have some reason to have confidence. I don't know where you all are from, but to us the Blue Nitro are the most advanced race in the universe. They easily shape worlds and shape life to how they see fit.

The very world we are on, or at least the world that my friends Ichiryu and Toriko grew up on was a world they created entirely out of Gourmet Cells. They have been working with Midora and the Dark Chef Joie to cultivate their master piece, and at the moment are cooking the very planet to see there ambition realized.

Several million years ago, Gourmet Cells collided into the planet and the world underwent massive changes in an instant. That, was the start of the cooking. Things like meteor impacts and ice ages were just the process of growing the world's " flavor" and was the first " Gourmet Eclipse". It what was the catalysis for the planet to grow, and evolve."

Toriko looked at the Nitro in awe before blurting out." Seriously? I knew how much Gourmet Cells could do but, they are giving the planet taste as well?"

"That's correct. At the moment the planet, or at least before it became part of Battle-World was over all six hungered and fifty nine times larger than it was after it was injected with Gourmet Cells."

Sunny eyed Kaka carefully before adding," So in a sense, the Gourmet Cells are doing something like the "yeast" causing fermentation?"

"Correct." Kaka answered." By enhancing the cooking process every few hundred years the " good taste" of the world would seep up, and take shape in the ingredients for a "Full Course. The ultimate one was the Full Course made by the human known as Acadia."

Trunks cleared his throat as he glanced at Toriko and the rest of his recent comrades."Sorry if I misheard but if I remember, Acacia is the one that taught you, Jiro, and even Midora right Ichiryu?"

"Hell yah. The fella was the greatest Gourmet Hunter in history and is renowned and worshiped as the holy "Bishokushin" by everyone in our world. Throughout his life and career, he discovered countless ingredients all over the world, including the Gourmet Jellyfish from which he discovered the Gourmet Cells, and is the first and only person to find the holy and phantasmal ingredient to the Gourmet GOD, taking most of his life to do so and was only able to discover it in his final years.

With the Gourmet GOD he was able to stop the great war that nearly destroyed the Human World centuries ago and begin the bright new Gourmet Age that would be based entirely around his philosophies on food. He, was said to be a man of miracles, but like most legends there is another side. Guess that's because he had more than his gut guiding him, eh Kaka?"

The Nitro winced before giving a solemn nod." I'm afraid so. Sorry to ruin the image of him in your head but Acadia was the one who encountered the Nitro, and became their puppet. He was the one who gave us the name Nitro, he came up with it after deducing we were like " trolls" that walked on two legs. The truth is, we are monster trolls, the physical manifestation of Gourmet Cells, of raw" Appetite". "

Toriko looked at his own hands with confusion."Wait, that almost sounds like the Appetite Demons inside us!"

"That's because we have some thing in common Toriko, though we are of a more pure mix."

"Bah…so if you're from raw Gourmet Cells does that mean those Blue Nitro punks want to eat the planet or something?" Zebra shouted out scornfully. "

"No, it's more sinister then that. I and my fellow Nitro chefs, Jiji and Chichi betrayed the Blue Nitro because we realized their true intentions. For they had been searching from world to world, grooming planet after planet for one goal, the realization of the Neo Gourmet Eclipse. You see, us Nitro do not have our own names, the Blue Nitro see themselves as vessels of the Gourmet Cells.

They refer to themselves by code names, and the one named PAIR got injured, and happened to stumble in to Acacia. The two were both on the verge of death, and in an act of mutual desperation PAIR and Acadia consumed a piece of each other. This, caused an awakening in Acacia, and the Nitro realized he was their ideal vessel.

Thus, the Blue Nitro gave Acacia the incite to summon the Gourmet God, and bring it to the leaders of every nation of the world, allowing them to become enlightened by its divine taste and cease their hostilities, thus bringing an end to the dreaded centuries-long world war, and beginning what would currently be known as the Gourmet Age.

But the bitter truth is that bringing salvation to your world was just the start of a long process to "Season" the planet for the advent of Neo."

Velvet grumbled at this point before blurting out," Damn it, my world has legends to but this is convoluted as hell! What the hell could be worth _this_ much hassle?"

"Would the power to dominate the entire universe suffice miss?" Kaka stated blankly. As Velvet paused at this the Nitro sighed." As I said, the Nitro would fine a planet with a hospitable environment and douse it with Gourmet Cells… and then wait patiently for the world to ripen. But the process of maturation differs from their past methods in a big way. And that is how the stress is bestowed.

By blocking the heat of the sun, which is the optimal temperature one every several hundred years…environmental stress is brought upon the targeted planet in order to draw out the flavor. That, is the basic Gourmet Eclipse.

That's just like how you can increase the sweetness of say, a tomato by curbing the water you feed it. It's a method of cultivation that makes a crop more delicious by putting a plant under stress. But, long ago, there was a _far_ more savage method. The stress was put on the crops , on the entire targeted world in a more primitive and direct way.

It as exploitation…through demons. It wasn't stress to the environment by the way of heat, humidity, water, and light, it was a very physical kind of shock brought upon by absolute predators. Fear…despair…anxiety…stressing about the concert death of being devoured.

The archives I uncovered said that monsters were cultivated for the sole purpose of putting the world, and the people living in it, through the stress called Beneficial beasts. The last one I remember were a leech type called, yes, I believe Metriods."

Lacus and Terra looked at each other before Ben's girlfriend winced."Is, that what these Blue Nitro are trying to revive?"

"No, their ultimate nightmare in fact started as a fluke. But the ultimate nightmare was Neo. The Blue Nitro were obsessing with perfecting the ultimate life form. They wanted to replicate the cosmic " _Emotional Entities_ " .

Are data indicated that after the White Light was shattered by the Darkness into the seven colors of the rainbow and the seven elements of the Emotional Spectrum, the source of life itself, the Phoenix Force, was hidden within the core of the planet Earth Prime, by the founders of the Green Lantern Corps, the Guardians of the Universe.

This led to life being generated across the universe, beginning on Earth Prime. Later, this led to the rise of sentient beings, seven of whom eventually were the first to tap into the power and corresponding light of emotions and were transformed into cosmic-level entities of staggering power.

The Blue Nitro wanted to replicate beings like the embodiment of fear, _Parallax_ , _Ion_ , the manifestation of Willpower and more. They first started by trying to replicate the embodiment of Greed, _Ophidian_ , that was hoarded solely by the Orange Lantern, Larfleeze. There experiments led to failure, at least that's what they first thought."

Kaka pressed a button on her wrist before a hologram of a new figure appeared. It had the shape of a small, scrawny humanoid demon, sporting human hands and feet as well as vertebrates. Its blank eyes and its posture was animal like, its hands and feet sported digits which were slightly webbed like a frog's feet.

Kirby saw the figure in the hologram look like it was about to keel over before he scratched his head." _That's_ the super nasty meanie? He looks like he can't scare anyone, but then again, I guess everyone says that about me."

Trunks eyed the frail demon carefully before he sighed." I would hope we would know that size matters little. Frieza, Buu, and others showed that appearances can be deceptive."

"Glad some of you are wise. Neo was small of stature, stupid and practically useless to the Blue Nitro. When they were maturing there targeted planet Neo was left behind and they did not even bother retrieving a failure. However, _that_ was the start of the galactic nightmare."

The hologram image expanded to show Neo seeing a ship belonging to the Blue Nitro leave the planet. The creature blinked blankly for a few moments before it noticed an ant hill beneath him. The creature then drooled some saliva into the ant hill. Moments later the entire ant hill burst into flames.

As the ants scurried out of the hole Neo formed a deranged smile as it opened its mouth and devoured all of them. When none were left it unleashed a deranged ape like laugh, and noticed some dragon like monsters in the distance. Its body extended a little before dashing at the dragons. The left most dragon roared but Neo just jumped on its back.

The winged being roared with fury and tried to shake the lanky creature off it, only for Neo to hang on. It had a tongue extended to lick the dragon, causing the reptile creature to unleash a burst of flame. But Neo was not even phased by the flame before taking a nibble out of the dragon.

Neo's entire body started to convulse and bulge like bubbles in a swamp as it kept biting the dragon, even as the lanky being was smashed into a bolder it kept eating, causing the dragon to be unnerved.

As everyone saw the holo-recording of Neo devour more and more Kaka cleared her throat."What Neo had always been waiting for…was his time to be free…for the time when he did not have to share. Free of the Nitro's supervision…Neo was no longer the dull simple minded failure they thought he was.

From the experiences Neo had he secrecy knew…perhaps vie instinct, that the moment when a creature reached its maximum flavor…is when it's about to die. For most creatures, the moment of death…caused a large amount of dopamine to be secreted to hep relived the stress of dying.

The stronger the despair about dying...the more the brain does a full reversal and create a pleasurable substance. That gap results in a powerful flavor…that just so happened to be Neo's taste.

From here Neo would gaze endlessly at what he chose to be its prey, for days and nights till it was bestowed the ultimate fear that it could not run away no matter what. After bringing its " flavor" to its peak…Neo would devour it. The flavor to Neo was all consuming, and despite how he looked, he _never_ became full."

Kaka pressed another button showing the overview of a planet before she continued." The planet that Neo was left behind was one the Blue Nitro intended to make the most fertile planet in space and was a giant gourmet paradise with a diameter of one hungered and forty thousand kilometers.

The pulse of this scrumptious planet that had taken so many years for the Blue Nitro to cultivate, in the span of one month it was completed stripped of life, every single thing that could be seen to be food to any organism was devoured. But that was not all."

The Nitro pressed another button before a new image showed the planet was now completely barren, just a large asteroid. This caused Terra and others to gasp before the half Esper woman muttered," How horrible, it's like this creature devoured the very elements of nature!"

"Not just that planet, but by the time the Nitro realized what had happened and returned, all the planets in the surrounding system were just as dead. Neo's appetite just kept growing, his single obsession drove him to make millions of life forms extinct."

Ryūko just snorted at this before spitting out," Ah hell ever hear of over-hyping something? No way this freak is THAT strong, otherwise how the hell did it ever stop?"

"Because it did destroy everything in a dimension, but it simply was not the main dimension." Kaka stated flatly." The Blue Nitro's intelligence was so high that they were able to create entire dimensions to suit their whims.

This "Blue" dimension where Neo resided was all part of a testing ground before the Blue Nitro intended to wage a war to become masters of the universe. However their ambitions undid them, Neo devoured ever single organism in the pocket reality, and the Blue Nitro desperately tried to finish Neo by collapsing the entire reality on it.

It fractured the Blue Nitro, but they thought it work. Only many years later did they found out that Neo had survived, landed on a planet called Sudra, and merged with Acacia, becoming his Appetite Demon.

And so after making a pack with him, PAIR and the Blue Nitro, and somehow also this Joel begun the long process of causing Acacia to perfectly ripen with Neo, and awaken in a state that the Blue Nitro can control so they can resume their ambitions. This is the _true_ , full purpose of the Neo Gourmet Eclipse."

Hiryuumon saw everyone look uneasy before he gulped."So wait, if I got all that right the big plan from these jerks is to somehow cook this super hungry demon till its awake? Man, even after everything we dealt with that's still _really_ crazy!"

Lacus collected her thoughts before she flicked some hair out of her eyes." It does seem insane enough to make the top ten list Hiryuumon, and that means I rather shut down this show sooner or later. Kaka…is it possible to interrupt this ritual before Neo fully transforms?"

"Yes, but that's precisely why Midora and all of the Gourmet Corps and their current allies are guarding it."

Satsuki sighed with disgust as she glanced at the sky, and saw it still was covered with Life-Fibers." I wonder if my mother truly is keen on letting this Neo awaken, for she hates to submit to anyone regardless of their strength."

Kaka glanced at the sky before shrugging." Its, possible the Life-Fibers themselves were creations of the Blue Nitro. Either way, their combined forces will be a hassle."

Aikurō just laughed boldly as he crossed his arms." No matter how deadly the enemies are, we will overcome them with our ultimate passion! It's all or nothing, we must bare our souls! So I will leave you now as we launch our final trump card! Let the pride of Nudist Beach launch, _Nudist Sol_ set sail! We will size justice with our Great Naked Blade!"

Everyone saw a part of Xibalba below suddenly have an explosion break out, before a thin bodied and wide topped carrier flew out.

Mitsuru saw the ship swerve around to fly to the Wave-Rider before she chuckled."My, glad that all that funding I gave was not just wasted as I feared."

"Yes, I'm very grateful to the Kirijo group, Takarada Conglomerate and all others who contributed to our final hope! With the horse power, or at least hamster power, we will evade their attacks till we streak to victory!"

"Wait, its being fueled by _hamsters_?"

"Sorry no time for small talk, I have a dagger to thrust into the enemy, a giant n,"

" _Please_ just go before we run out of time." Lacus cut in flatly. The blue haired man nodded before the leader of Nudist Beach ran off the ship. Lacus looked around before she gave out a reassuring smile." Well everyone, if there is anything you need to get or do before the fighting starts now seems like the best, if not only chance before we go past the point of no return."

Toriko grinned before he looked at his comrades." The lady's right guys, we better stuff ourselves before the big throw down! Think you can cook up something real quick Komatsu?"

"Sure!" The smaller man responded." A great chief has to handle every situation right? As nasty as this Neo is, I'm sure he's never eaten… a meal that's _truly_ satisfied him. That Neo, yah I bet if he did get to eat it, he'd finally be full."

Lacus saw the chief's confidence and sighed." Well, that would be nice but, we better get ready just in case that does not work."

As she saw the Gourmet group go off Lacus saw Rip talking to Trunks before she went over to the Time Patrol Agent and cleared her throat." Trunks, just wondering if you had any extra incite about this Neo?"

The purple haired man made sure all of those native to Gourmet World were out of the area before he nodded." A bit to be honest. They are not fibbing about Neo's power, I did not fight against it personally but the Supreme Kai of Time estimated its full power was on par with at least Majin Buu at his peak.

It fits though, we found out Neo, and all Gourmet Cells were created from data from Majin Buu. The Blue Nitro were indeed one of the most advanced races in the entire history of the universe.

To be honest, the Chozo race are the descendants of the Red Nitro hear. Neo eradicated all but a fragment of their race in his rampage, the Chozo were much more humble and secretive after the over ambition of their predecessors. But, it got ugly. The rampage was after father and Goku's time but before the time of Seiya and his era.

The Blue Nitro were truly masters of shaping planetary ecosystems, they even cultivated worlds for the God of Destruction known as the planet eater Galactus. But as you see, they got greedy, though our investigation leaded us to believe that Zannacross may have helped forge Neo as his ultimate embodiment of mankind's bottomless hunger.

When the Neo-Gourmet Eclipse happened in the past, Neo's rampage was so great that it even got the attention of Galactus.

This was the time before he changed to the Life Bringer and so, he was not happy something was eating his meals, and got so annoyed with Neo that he ended up using the Ultimate Nullifier on him. But, unless the Beyonder's hiding something so massive using one of his powers, I don't think we can rely on that this time."

"No, we have to prey that our own power will be enough." Lacus uttered with unease as she glanced back at the new bracelet Philemon gave her." To get back to Ben, and to protect all that I love, I'll just have to overcome an insane drama queen and the most hungry demon in history."

"Ah don't stress out about it Raystar, a bigger mouth just means a bigger target eh?" Sarah threw out as she strutted up. As Lacus giggled in response the blond haired agent shrugged." From how I seen things your even higher on the cosmic food chain then that Galactus dude so you got this."

"Just don't ever let your ego ever get to bit for you or you will become an even bigger monster then this freak." Velvet threw in sternly. Lacus flinched before Sarah rolled her eyes." I'm all for no one getting to full of themselves but chill girl. After all of this you still think that Lacus does not have her eye on what's important."

"I _never_ assume things." Velvet snapped out." You don't understand, I assumed things before and was betrayed by those closest to me. I'll never take something for granted ever again."

"We have more in common than you think Velvet." Sarah threw out." I'm no government tool, I was betrayed by those I trusted again and again, and had to make myself smart enough to know who could be counted on. There is being naïve, and there is having confidence Velvet. Heh, when this is over I could teach you a few things I know to help you have better control if you want. Heh, and if you behave maybe even a fun bonus."

As Velvet looked at Sarah winking at her with confusion Lacus giggled." Behave Miss Lance, at least till we can relax. Well, for so much of my life I was acting mostly out of a sense of duty and well, admittedly partly a sense of just doing what I could to be accepted by those around me.

Cliché as it may sound, it really was Ben forcing me to confront what I wanted to be, forcing me to risk losing everything, even death, to being what I did not want to be, a monster. Now, as hard as it may be I truly do want to make a better world so those like me don't have to suffer needlessly, to make a world that won't have to have as much negative drama.

Alright, to do that lets get ready to show theses jerks just how serious we are eh? Just, um, no need to bring up everything if you know what I mean eh gals?"

Lacus saw Terra, Yuna, Muzét and her other comrades give friendly nods of encouragement before Magilou giggled." Don't worry girlfriend, somethings stay between gals."

As Lacus smiled back a purple and white fur-type creature of the normin life form that is common in Velvet's world with big, round, black eyes and a tail which bends at the half-way point and ends in the shape of a spade, along with red devil-like wings on his back crawled out of the self-proclaimed witch's hat before he chuckled." Don't worry Mistress Magilou it was a bumpy ride but the seals held so I was able to get _everything_! When this all dies down we will be millionaires!"

Magilou winced before she cleared her throat."Bienfu…we will discuss editing the battle footage when we are out of here, understand?"

"Footage, as in recorded footage?" Lacus blurt out as her right eye twitch. The Normin in the hat cringed and tried to dive back into his master's hat before Lacus cleared her throat, waved her hand, and telepathically shoved Bienfu all the way to her.

Lacus grasped him firmly as she saw that the small creature's hat had a camera on it. She gave him a look cold enough to send a chill down his spine before Milla saw this to and glared at Magilou." Magillanica, you were recording everything?"

"Well hey we needed to record what could have been our last moments you know?" The blond woman answered sheepishly. Eleanor glared at her comrade before jabbing her finger at her." Maybe but that's no excuse to keep recording after the, stunt unfolded!"

Lacus picked Bienfu right above her face before she sighed." You look a lot like Luke and Tear's friend Mieu, but it seems Normin's are a _lot_ less trustworthy then Cheagels."

"Wait please don't hurt me Lady Lacus! I swear I did not know you were going to take your,"

"Anyway it's kind of you to go the extra mile for us but I think it's _really_ unfair to ask you to risk your life in the upcoming fight so I think we will lock you in the most secure part of the ship till this blows over ok? We can, discuss a few things along the way ok?"

Trunks eyed Lacus curiously before raising an eyebrow." Lacus what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it Trunks, just something not quite keen on having any chance of going public. Alright, let's get this cleaned up quickly before the fighting starts. Gideon…prepare an isolation chamber please?"

"As you command Miss Raystar."

"Thank you. Just behave till this is over Bienfu, we will discuss what will happen _only_ after that."

Bienfu gave a panicked look to Magilou, but his master saw all the Enji were glaring at her and she just shrugged before her small servant turned pale."Bieeeeen! Wait, I'm a patsy, show mercy!"

Despite his protests Lacus quickly threw the sneaky Normin into the secure part of the trip, and just after that the _Wave-Rider_ and the _Nudist Sol_ quickly were closing in the destination the site that was quickly looking like the battleground that would decide who would be the victor for this part of Battle-World.

Just as the Enji approached to where they could see the "prime" Life-Fiber hovering above the pit where Neo was being "cooked" Ryūko grasped her Rending Scissors tightly. " Alright, time to settle this family hassle for good!"

Satsuki looked at the data before she narrowed her eyes." It seems like the Life-Fibers are emitting even more energy, something's about to happen. The center, that must be where all the people the Life-Fibers absorbed are being used as a power source. Alright, the time has come. Is it ready Iori? "

The former head of the Student President turned to the follower that was in charge of president of the Sewing Club, a blond male with glasses in a lab coat, walked up to her before nodding." Its completed Lady Satsuki.

With the help of the Enji, we were able to retrieve, resew, and stabilize Junketsu. You should be able to command it without it trying to take you over, but I admit sine we did not have time we were not able to figure out how to do it without your power being, slightly reduced."

"That's fine Iori." Satsuki uttered with confidence as she forced the living uniform to merge with her." I'll just have to make up for it by relying a tad more on my teammates."

"Just don't think I'm going to be melodramatic and cover you like some sap sis, ugh, si, arg, Satsuki!" Ryūko blurted out defensively. Satsuki saw her sister look awkward before she smirked." Its ok…I don't expect you to change in an instant Ryūko. We can figure how to proceed after this is over. For now, all I know is that we have to take the Director down."

"Heh, can agree to that. I, huh? Oh god damn it she's so cocky she's freaking waiting for us!"

Everyone on both ships realized Ragyō was causally sitting on the top of the Primordial Life Fibers, on a chair made up of the Life-Fibers themselves. The rainbow haired woman saw the two ships heading for her and giggled darkly." My, you so called hero's do seem to be as stubborn as cockroaches eh? Well, it's cute how fanatical you are to get my attention but honestly I had my events for the day.

I' fought without mercy to get what I want but I'm no fight junkie. Since I had my show, now I just want you all to die post haste! I don't know how you conned your way out of death before but this time I won't stop till I see every trace of you tactless eyesores be erased! IS that not right my dear?"

A monstrous roar came out a second later, before the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX dragon descended from the sky. Lacus saw the transformed figure of the being that she's had a very complex relation with in her life before she took a deep breath and grasped her fist tightly." Starting right off the bat with the heavy stuff eh? Sure why not, I have a tight time table today as it is so the faster we cut to the chase the better. Er…that being said…are things ready to go Philemon?"

Lacus saw her new golden bracelet shimmer with light before she heard the overseer of the Collective Unconscious talk to her mind directly." _It took some persuasion Lacus but I established contact and a link is ready to be forged. It will work, just have faith in what I told you and your own skills_."

The Enji nodded before she looked at her teammates and grasped her Oath-Keeper blade." Guys, just stick to the plan and let me try this. Just, give me some space for cover fire while I draw her attention. Alright, anything else? No? Then…here goes something."

Ben's girlfriend saw everyone looked ready and quickly exited the Wave-Rider just as the massive dragon was about to unleash its barrage at the ship. The beast that use to be inside her body saw her fly out of the ship and glared right at her." **You…I destroyed you**!"

Despite Lacus being able to feel the malice of the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX dragon colliding into her she stood her ground and had her holy aura blaze out of her body." Maybe you thought you did but I seem to have found I have a knack for being a escape artist as of late."

" **Arrogant woman, you will pay for mocking me. This time I won't be so kind, this time I will make sure you die, as I devour you!"**

"No matter how angry you get I promise that's _not_ going to happen! Too much is on the line for me to let you through with your tantrum!"

 **"You naïve girl, the stench of your resolve is revolting! Just looking at your eyes infuriates me!"**

"Heh, you think that way now but despite all the odds, in another time and place we had each other's back, as friends."

 **"You DARE mock me? Making up such an outrageous insult to unnerve me will just make me insure your death is as painful as possible!"**

"It's _not_ a lie! Things that may seem impossible can happen if you give it a chance. But, I don't have time to explain right now. All I can do is liberate you from the outside forces influencing you to make the wrong choice."

 **"I had enough of your self-righteous ranting! What nonsense, all the men that lied and abused me must die, I'll destroy them all for the suffering they caused me and all woman like me!"**

"I am truly sorry for all the pain you have to go through Kisara, but I'm afraid your rage is blinding you. No matter how many men wronged you, me, and others that's still not enough of a reason to make everyone suffer for the sins of the few! I can't let you do that, and if you refuse to calm down then we just have to do this the hard way!"

The dragon in front of her had her energy surge before unleashing dozens of energy rays at the warrior of light. Lacus flash stepped out of the way of the first barrage, but saw the white lasers were swerving around to home in on her and cast a barrier to reflect the attacks.

She was able to redirect some of the blasts into the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX dragon. The massive winged creature unleashed an even louder roar of outrage before charging up for another MAX Chaos Flare.

As the winged woman saw an even larger energy sphere form she forced herself to remember all that Philemon told her about the new power she was given. Just as she was worried if she had enough time to pull it off a barrage of energy blasts from behind her blasted into her current hostile. It did hardly any lasting damage but being hit in the eye did force the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX dragon to slow its charge.

Lacus glanced behind her and saw the attacks came from the Wave-Rider, the Nudist Sol, and those like Terra, Milla, Trunks, and others that left the ship that were firing from all directions to help her.

The member of the Raystar family took a deep breath before she had holy energy surge across her hand." All right, now or never. Kisara, I'll show you the true extent of my soul, with the help of yourself! Time for both of us to face what we really are!"

The Enji had her bracelet shine out with golden light, and just before the dragon could fire Lacus charged forward with a burst of speed to slam her open palm right into the chest. The dragon expressed sincere shock at the attack before looking down at the human. " **You really thought such a move could defeat me? No power you have can defeat, huh?"**

"By myself? Might be a bit of a tough sell. But, I'm not using my power, but your power! Right, Kisara?"

The golden bracelet glowed before a golden sphere came out of it. Moments later it took the shape of a woman with pale skin, white waist-length hair with tones of baby blue and bright blue eyes.

The woman, the original form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Kisara, looked around her and sighed before she gave Lacus a annoyed look." Damn it Lacus, you dragged me out of my tea time for _this_? How the hell did this happen anyway?"

"Hey Kisara. Er, sorry, it's a long story but the gist of it is."

"I know what is going on the angels briefed me and Siegfried before they dragged me here from heaven to bail you out again!" The pale girl cut in heatedly." I just wanted to know why I have to bail you out from myself!"

"Hey don't blame me that's the Beyonder's fault! I am sorry to bother you but without your help everything everywhere might die!"

"Ugh…that is a pain in the ass so I'll lend you a hand. Seriously though, never figured you ever would want to re junction with me even if it's another me."

"I'm not saying it's my ideal choice but, it's better than me, Ben, and everyone I care about dying. Besides, I'm not regressing, I don't know how much the angels told you but I'm moving forward."

"So they say girl. Not like I know what all those fancy terms really mean but for both of our sakes this _better_ not end a mess."

"Well, if all goes well either way this only should have to last a few days at best ok?"

Kisara saw the firmness in the woman that she use to be bonded to's eyes before she smirked." Damn Lacus, maybe time's passed but you really have changed. I only see a fraction of the girl who use to cry and hide most of the time from her fears."

"Well, I had good friends helping me stay the path and all that."

"Heh…glad that Auro kid's proving to being a real man and not just playing one while being a thug like that Brad bastard. All right, let's do this!"

The Blue Eyes Chaos MAX dragon glared at seeing her own human form before she had her tail lash out." **What farce is this? You think you can trick me with an illusion of ME? You will pay for that**!"

"I could say the same thing to _you_ poser!" Kisara shouted out furiously."Damn it, I won't stand for a fake me being used by a bratty poser god use my body as a puppet! Let's get this over with Lacus!"

"Right! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, I command you to be free of your confusion, and become part of my soul! Divine Observing complete. Don't worry, you won't control me but I will accept all of you. _Imperia Soul Jogress_!"

The symbol of Geass formed in the Enji Knight's right hand before Kisara 's soul went into the hand, and surged into the dragon's body. The copy of Kisara had her eyes glow white before the true former Blue Eyes White Dragon combated the counterfeit mind that the Beyonder created for dominance.

Everyone saw the transformed dragon fire energy blasts all over the area, and as Colette evaded a burst of white energy she grasped her hands tightly."Hang in their Lacus, you can do it!"

The woman with the Anti-Apostille Bloodline felt Kisara struggle before she poured all of her power into helping her friend. After a few moments, she felt the mind of the Beyonder's Blue Eyes Chaos MAX dragon vanish, before Kisara succeeded in having her soul take over the body. Like a computer being rebooted to its previous version, Kisara easily took over the body she had spent locked in for millions of years.

Before the Beyonder could try and take her over Lacus used all of the power Philemon gave her to create a blue card in her hand and she slammed it into what was now her friend. The Blue Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon's entire body glowed blue before surging into the card.

Lacus braced herself as the massive beast went into the card, and the card was absorbed into her heart. Lacus felt a massive amount of power burst into her body, and screamed in pain.

Ragyō widened her eyes at this display before she had her eye twitch." Your absorbing my pets? You're not an angel but a tacky thief! And those Phantom Thieves were annoying enough as it was!"

Android 21 walked forward and eyed Lacus with interest." Wait, she absorbed the dragon entirely? She could do that? Now your stealing _my_ shtick! Damn it, it's too much, I have to get my hands, and teeth into you! Time for another delightful hunt!"

With a savage grin the creation of Doctor Gero suddenly dashed for Lacus as she was still recoiling in pain, but before she could Trunks, already transformed into a Super Saiyan, charged right for her with his sword aiming for her head.

The woman with the Red Ribbon logo on her clothing merely sighed as she caught the blade with her hands. Seeing his enemies casual demeanor just made Trunks even angrier." You're not having your way Android! Your kind's wrecked enough havoc as it is, you're going to join the scrap pile with the rest of your kind!"

"My, someone's worked up eh? Then again since you're getting in the way of my ultimate snack, now I'm worked up! I don't care how many gears you sliced through Trunks…I'm above the rest!"

"Funny, that's just what Cell said to!"

"Ignorant Saiyan, despite my name I'm made to be even more superior then Cell! Its time for the true superior life forms to take their rightful place! I can't take it anymore, I'll feast on you! If you're from noble blood then I'm sure you will have a refined flavor!"

"Like hell you will!"

Trunks fired an energy blast at his target's face , only for 21 to react fast enough to block it. As the Time Patrol agent dashed off to chase after his enemy and keep her away from Lacus the Enji saw Trunks go off, and was about to do more before the energy aura around her grew, and become unstable.

The angelic warrior screamed in pain as she grasped her stomach and fell to her knees on the ground."Damn it, I knew this was going to hurt but they could have warned me. Ugh, at least when I was a Jinchūriki I was unconscious for the ritual!"

" _Don't screw everything for a gamble Lacus_!"

Kisara muttered from inside her." _You took a risk but if your unable to handle it then back off! Taking one threat is enough and if everything's on the line I don't mind blowing things up for a while._ "

"No, I got this!" Lacus uttered with determination as she used all of her will power to reorganize the new energy surging within her." I need the power to protect what I care about, but I also need the control. I will control the power, for the sake of everything this time I _will_ control the power!"

Everyone saw Lacus was slowly stabilizing the energy around her, and as she was regaining her balance her allies looked relived, till a gruff voice cut in with a cold." Looks like you bit off more then you could chew…woman."

Everyone braced themselves as they felt a shock-wave of power before Midora suddenly flew down, right in front of Lacus with enough force to shake the ground. The head of the Gourmet Corps gave Lacus a cold look, but while she was still struggling to contain the energy surging around her she just chuckled bitterly." Damn, and hear I thought you'd eat so much your gut burst. But, those Gourmet Cells you guys have can do a lot eh? My sister might want some so she can still pig out as she gets older."

"Tsc…with all I seen you do since you arrived w, no, Lacus Raystar, I 'm not sure if your insane or just in denial. You did not think you could avoid this could you? Your that confident that you could overcome my hunger?"

"Well I try not to get a swelled head but when it comes down to it, I _have_ to!"

Toriko, Jiro, Ichiryu, and the rest of the Gourmet Hunters surrounded Midora on the ground before Ichiryu threw out a stern,"None of us are keen on dying so we are settling things once and for all Midora."

Jiro stroked his beard before adding a calm,"Indeed, I reckon you eat more than your fill, you voracious idiot."

Midora eyed the shorter man for a moment and just sneered." So even you came eh, old man? You really are desperate, but don't think two of Acadia's master disciples ganging up on one will change things. No matter what, I will see Froese 's true desire realized no matter how many fools I have to devour!"

"But is that _truly_ what she wants Midora?"

Lacus uttered sorrowfully as she stood her ground. The long haired man saw Lacus looking firm before he grasped his fist tightly."I'm warning you woman, say her name so casually again and my wrath will make the dragon's look like a mere cubs! You, who never even met her has no right to act like you know Frose's will!"

"It's true I never met her. But I have heard your brothers talk about her in the time that's unfolded. She seemed like a very compassionate woman. That's why, I have my doubts this is what she would have wanted."

"Maybe it was not what she wanted, but she wanted to _live_!" Midora roared out as his energy flared up with enough force to nearly blow everyone away." Frose gave everything for society, and they were nothing but ungrateful gluttons in return! They don't deserve her kindness, they don't deserve to be in the same world as her!"

"It's true that humans can be ungrateful, self-absorbed and all kinds of things that are a pain. But if that's what she wanted don't you think she would not have cooked in the first place?

Don't you think she knew what she was getting into when she started? Maybe, just maybe she wanted to help people find a way to move forward, to a better place where they won't be so petty and selfish?"

Midora saw the determination in the Enji Knight's eyes before he sneered." Your just like her, the same hope, the same, foolishness."

The man chosen to be a candidate for a Dimensional General paused for a moment, and just as those around him wondered if Lacus might have gotten through to him a cackle could be heard above."I was like that, but then my tastes changed, and evolved to be far _less_ pathetic!"

Lacus felt a surge of energy and quickly cast an energy barrier above her and the others, right as a purple energy wave rained down. With her energy still divided Lacus was blasted off her feet, just as Joie floated down.

The Black Swan just glared at the Enji before pointing her knife at her." You really are a stubborn tool eh Lacus Raystar? I admit I did not think you would undue my fun so easily but you really want to save your pets huh? It's useless you know, no matter how much you struggle nothing can stop Rabum Alal from turning the great wheel of destiny!"

Shinryudramon saw the Black Swan's grin before he grasped his fist tightly." You, you're the voice I heard before I got messed up back in the cake! I'm going to make you pay, for making me and Kirby hurt our friends!"

"They brainwashed you good eh, Hyōga? Come now, do you love being a lap dog that much? Don't you want revenge for the angels forcing you into being a pet?"

"Why?" The Digimon answered flatly." Lacus, the Boss, none of them did anything to me. I may be taking in all of my previous life's memories but the gist of it was that I made a really selfish choice and I'm making up for it even now! Maybe I was made to be Ben's pal but, better that then being fried like all the other jerks in hell!"

"Tsc…I see those pawns of the light have clouded you good. So be it. If you pets refuse to turn, you will just be another ingredient for the feast Rabum Alal is about to have! _Sky Cut_!"

The Black Swan had her aura flare up before she unleashed a horizontal swing from Cinderella. A massive purple energy wave at the group. Shinryudramon powered up in response before yelling out," I'm through being anyone's anything lady! Well, aside from my friend's friend! _Magna Scintillate Edge_!"

Ben's Digimon partner had his blade surge with power before he slashed the incoming attack, and shattered it. Joie sneered at the defiant looks she was getting before pointing her blade at the Digimon." I changed after I saw the truth, why can't you fools? Am I that superior to you scum?"

"More like your just a selfish monster." Lacus snapped back defiantly." I was told you were once a caring being, but to see you this cold, it's like you're an entirely different person."

"Tsc, I just grew up you twit. Beings as ungrateful as humans don't deserve salvation, they just deserve to be purged. Me and my son Midora, and my husband all are enlightened, that's why we enacted this long plan to see the _Neo Gourmet Eclipse_ through. Despite all the facades, the payoff will be worth it."

Ichiryu eyed the Black Swan carefully before he cracked his neck."Facades eh? That means, everything you went through with us was an act " Joie"?"

The " Dark Chef" saw Midora raise an eyebrow before she cleared her throat." Don't act like you can understand me, boy. Everything was worth seeing Neo's true revival!"

Midora grasped his fist before he turned around."What, do you mean? Joie, no, Froese, your saying all the kindness you showed me, even giving up your life to save me, was an act?"

"Why, of course not my dear Midora. I just, meant other things yes?"

"Or _maybe_ , you're not even her, but just a demon using her body!" Lacus shouted out defiantly." Humans that give into the darkness do go through a transformation. But I been having a feel for your energy for a while now, your very soul does not have a trace of humanity in it!"

Midora eyed Joie very carefully before his expression hardened." I dismissed it for a while now, but, I concede, despite looking just like her, you don't have _any_ semblance of Froese 's scent."

Joie had her eye twitch before grasping her cooking knife tightly." Midora…what are you saying? Your letting that whore of the light seduce you? Of course I'm your mother! The rebirth changed me, seeing the truth just forced me to be what I needed to be to survive. Are you really saying you would turn your back on all my love?"

"I thought so, but after rethinking things, she was not so fragile. She would not change, no matter what, unless someone forced her to."

Midora was undecided for less than a second, it was a slight trembling of emotion, far from what one would call emotionally shaken. That moment that by no means would normally be called an opening. But in that moment a pillar of green energy erupted.

A moment later Joie burst out laughing." The " memories" of the Gourmet Cells have told me something. Long ago, among ingredients, their once existed a prey. That showed vulnerability for less than a second. But that's all it took for, huh?"

The Black Swan was cut off as a bunch of the jewelry on her face shattered suddenly. A surge of power then broke out before the green pillar of energy was shattered. Midora emerged unharmed, and just dusted off his chest." You talk _far_ too much. In that span of a second, as you attacked, I struck back even faster. I do admit I intended to shatter you, repeatedly, with my counterattack so it seems those orbs on your head somehow took the damage."

Joie blinked for a moment, before chuckling darkly."Heh, theses life orbs contain Food Sprits that can act as substitutes for my soul. Still, I did not think even you would shatter eight in one attack. But then again, you are my prized champion, even if your sadly now corrupt. Don't you see Midora? The smallest singel cell, will show a completely different world, a new universe!

A food paradise that stretches on forever. That is what Neo taught Acacia, and what Rabum Alal can offer you."

"I'm not interested. I...I only truly have interest in a one meter radius round dinner table."

"Pitiful. Truly a pity that you let such worthless things blind you Midora, but anyone that betrays me won't be forgiven!"

Half of Joie's face turned demonic, but as her aura flared up Midora's own blazed out even larger with enough force to push the Black Swan back. Midora slowly walked up as he hissed out," Before I kill you Joie, I want to know, are you just some clone or shape shifter, or are you indeed my mother's reincarnation?"

"Heh, without a doubt " son". I was brought into existence by Acacia's Full Course, I was the Hors D'oeuvre, the Center of the Full Course."

"Acacia's Hors D'oevure, the Center of the Full Course…"Midora grit out," Made cure water draw to the surface many times. Why, why would someone else take her body?"

"If you must know, your dear mother's soul would not take the call, her soul refused to rejoin her body, so I took the offer instead! Froese feared what was lurking inside Acacia…it would seem in the end she would not share his true goal. Acacia tried, but in time gave up and offered the body to my soul instead."

"Joie…what is the _true_ goal you and Acacia have?"

"It's really simple, absurdly simple. To just want undiscovered tastes by chasing the gourmet cells "memories". We want to follow the cell's" Memories" and reach the point those cells seek."

"What for?"

"Naughty child I just told you, it's to eat! Right after the butterfly larva hatches they start to eat the egg they hatched from. That is because it is their first " food memory" which is etched into their DNA. Memories also tell them what to eat next. What simulates them is their memories, which _are_ appetite energy.

That appetite is the ultimate energy which dwells in the gourmet cells. The energy of "Appetite" has been cooking since the dawn of existence and it will not be stopped by such trivial things as good and evil! No matter if your heart lies to the light or the dark but, any mortal needs to eat! That power itself is the" Answer" that forever unchanging truth!

When we win Battle-World we will remake the universe to create a better one, without emotions! Yes, no emotions, they are not needed! All that is needed is " appetite!" Understand that there is nothing beyond being hungry and eating to fulfill that hunger! It is humans that fabricate such unneeded things. You cannot let emotions take control of you like that foolish woman that held back Acadia or these "holy" twits in front of you!"

Midora narrowed his eyes before hissing out," That "Foolish" woman…are you talking about Froese? Joie, you just stepped, on the tiger's tail! _Meteor Spice_!"

The head of the Gourmet Corps had his Appetite Demon appear once more, but to the Enji's relief as he unleashed an explosion of energy, all of it headed for Joie.

The Black Swan swore before she unleashed another energy wave from her Cinderella knife to redirect the energy blast. The moment he saw his attack go off course Midora wagged his tongue, and had it grow again before unleashing his Hungry Tongue attack once more to smash the demon that took the shape of his mother.

Joie was smashed into the air, and near the pit where Acadia was being "cooked". In an instant Midora was above his target and tried to rip Joie apart, but to his shock Joie was able to catch his fist, and when she looked up her face had become completely demonic before hissing out,"You, you and your tiny transient life… that anger that you have that's no more than a moment of a mosquito's buzzing will not stop me!"

"Tsc…my anger is _just_ for a moment you say? That may be…but this feeling that's been uninterrupted to this point…will etch a memory into your cell's that will _never_ disappear! When you perish, I'll tell you my Full Course, as a souvenir for you to take to hell!"

"Let's hear it then you ingrate, that dying scream that is your Full Course!"

The former comrades quickly unleashed a bitter blitz of barrages, as Lacus, Trunks and the others saw Midora unleash blows with raw hate in his eyes it quickly became clear it was not an act before Sarah shrugged." Well, it is a lot easier when your biggest roadblock suddenly gets rammed down your enemies throat. Nice going turning the wild dog on his masters Lacus."

"Well, I sensed he had a few doubts in him and probed him to confront it." The Enji replied wearily." I don't know how long it will be before he turns his rage back on us but, at least it gives me time to get a grip."

Lacus pushed harder to control the energy surging inside her before she saw an energy blast heading her way and quickly dashed away to avoid it. As she landed safely on the ground she and her comrades saw that Midora was unleashing all of his hate into the demon that was posing as his mother for so long.

But for all his fury Joie still looked amused as she floated above him." Think you can surprise me? My silly, ungrateful child, I groomed you! I know you Midora…your attacks…your speed…your power…I dare say you're without a doubt the ultimate warrior of Gourmet World, if not all worlds! But even so, in terms of food, I do believe I still outmatch you."

"Whatever…just come at me seriously so I can end this."

"Heh, how about I add a bit of "seasoning" to bring out some flavor in this battle, in the form of the lingering attachment you still got to this body "son." Yes, a nice, _bitter_ , flavor!"

The Black Swan suddenly projected a memory that Midora had with his step mother to cause him to be distracted, and in that one moment a flare of black light broke out before Midora's right arm fell apart like he was cooked on a table.

As the one she called "son" had blood pour out of her body Joie laughed darkly as she saw Midora 's other arm suddenly explode." From the moment my aura seeped into you the "cooking" begun.

The area where my aura flared out unleashed a type of magical "fungus". Said fungus, is _so_ voracious that it is capable of decomposing the body of even a Nitro and other legendary sturdy specimen like the Krogan, the Saiyans and Kryptonians in seconds!

You clung to your obsessions so badly that in pursuit of your Full Course you became the meal Midora! May you learn in your final moments the cost of being picky! "

"Are you sure I'm the prey, Joie? _Hungry Space_!"

In an instant Midora 's regenerated from his wounds. From their he had his tongue extend to eat up the air around him. As Joie saw her aura vanish her opponent smirked." I just ate all your fungus that was in the atmosphere in this space. And now for what my tongue will "claim" next… _Machine Gun Tongue_!"

Joie was hit with a barrage of lighting fast tongue strikes that were like blurs. But despite the speed being too fast to even see, Joie avoided each hit, and as Midora realized this his target had her face return to its human shape to give a sorrowful demure look." Oh, what's wrong Midora? You missed me? Maybe your hearts just not in killing your poor mother, again?"

"Shut up, don't you _dare_ make that face to me!"

Midora attacked with an even more furious pace, to the point it was like five of him were attacking at once, but even then Joie managed to evade each hit. Seeing her attacker's fury made the "Dark Chef" laugh even harder." Did you ever wonder _why_ Acacia was so insistent and unyielding in his pursuit for your mother?

I assure you it was not just fate, it was because he desired her "Gourmet Luck". Behind any genius level of cooking skill you will almost always find " Gourmet" luck. The " Food luck" that dwells within this body, was the reason she was hailed as the " God of cooks" and why Acacia wanted her so strongly. And that power, is now mine! _God Cooking Sky Slice_!"

In an instant Joie slashed Midora in the head, and as the left side of his face fell off the face regenerated before the former part of his body landed. But even this just caused Joie to look delighted." Yes, with your regeneration your all but invincible. But even invincibility is not as good as having divine luck! The reason your tongue did not hit me, was all because of Gourmet Luck. This is the power of those who has the direct blessing of Rabum Alal, a force that simply cannot be opposed or resisted.

Midora, did you think my magic was so easy to get rid of? Hardly, the fungus you ate is rotting inside your body. More than that…they are fermenting, they are _cooking_ you! Do you understand now? You are an ingredient, on _my_ cooking board! _Satan Mince_!"

The Black Swan had her face transform back into its demonic state before she dove at Midora to try and dice him up. But as she did Midora suddenly grasped her arm." Are you done? Even with all the luck in existence you won't kill me!"

"Ah but I don't have to kill you, just give you a time out so you can rethink things! In other words, seal you away so the master can get you to see the light! _Divine Oven_!"

The Black Swan suddenly waved her hands and golden walls of energy appeared below and above Midora. Before he could react it quickly formed walls around him to seal him. In an instant the object shrunk to become the size of a hand sized golden food can.

Joie grasped the object eagerly before she looked sadistically gleeful." Fuhahaha that was a close call! But it all works out when you have Gourmet Luck! That may have thrown the grand plan off track, but it's nothing in the grand scheme of things! For the enemies of Rabum Alal still have no chance, for the true champion's time has arisen! Yes, awaken at last my dear Acacia, awaken to your feast!"

The Black Swan pointed her knife at the giant pit, and another monstrous roar could be heard. Shinryudramon felt the ground around him crack before he growled back." Great, we got the big jerk to fight on our side only for him to be sealed away to be part of the meal before the even bigger jerk wakes up!"

Kirby looked at where Neo was awakening before the pink puffball of a hero looked determined."Then we just got to knock him down before he goes and eats what's not his to eat! We got to hurry guys!"

"The marshmallow's right!" Ichiryu yelled out with anger." Never thought I would say this again, but we need to help Midora! If it's one thing I can still agree with my " brother" on, it's that this witch has got to pay for using Froese's body, no matter what!"

Toriko saw Jiro nod as well before he looked uneasily at the Black Swan." Boss, after all that Midora's done you sure it's a good idea to try and help him?"

"Damn it kid now is not the time to be picky! I'm not going soft, it's just we need all the cards we can fit in our hand Toriko, and right now that means bailing out Midora! We can figure things out after we are not about to be blown to hell eh?"

Toriko saw his fellow Kings nod before Lacus cleared her throat and walked past him. The Enji were all relived to see her energy was stabilizing as she wiped some sweat off of her brow." I'm willing to let you guys settle your family issues after everything's not going to get blown up. Well, that extra time was what I needed, I think I'm ready!"

Before anyone could respond a crude female voice cut in with,"That's good to hear angel, because I' itching to finish what _you_ started!"

Lacus felt a surge of hostility dashing for her and raised her angel wings above her head, to intercept a kick that Caulifla intended to land on her head. The Enji glanced up to see that the native from planet "Sadala" was already a Super Saiyan before Caulifla flashed a wild grin." I see your taking this serious enough to wear clothes now eh angel? Course, that won't help you because this time I'm going to show you who's the best fighter!"

"You still want to finish what you started from before? Did your friend nearly losing herself not teach you anything?"

"Course it did, that's why we had glasses give Kale something to control her power, right Kale!?"

Everyone saw the more timid Saiyan land in the distance before nodding."Its working Sis! I can feel things clearly, I won't hold you back any longer!"

"Awesome! Heh, with all the Doc's equipment, there is no _way_ we are losing to a stuck up goodie two shoes like you!"

Milla glared at the female Super Saiyan before she pointed her sword at her."You arrogant fool, do you not even realize what's going on? There are no time for your games, _everything_ is at stake! If you have any true pride you should realize your being used by, huh?"

In a flash Caulifla fired an energy blast form here sphere, but was shocked that Lacus was fast enough to slash the sphere in half with the Oathkeeper. The Saiyan looked amused at Milla's shock, and Lacus's determined look before she snorted." Shut up tool, no matter what these bozos throw out, a bonna fied Saiyan backs down from nothing! All I care about, is making this stuck up prissy girl see who the strongest girl around _really_ is!"

Lacus saw how determined Caulifla was and responded with an exasperated sigh."Your single minded pride reminds me of a few people I know. That's why I know, you will only back down the hard way. Everyone, leave this to me and get a head start while I settle things."

Shinryudramon paused as she saw how excited the Saiyans looked." You sure Lacus? From what Miss Terra told me these gals pack a punch!"

"Yah…but so do I. And this time, not only do I know what I'm in for, but I'm not going to hold back! No point conserving anything when it's down to the wire. Please, with all that's at stake we can't waste time."

Velvet saw the confidence in her fellow Enji's eyes and just shrugged." Well when you have eyes like yours its plain you're not bluffing. Just don't come off looking like an idiot or we all look bad Raystar."

"Eh, show these girls what a real tough gal is like eh Lacus?" Sarah threw out confidently. Lacus just smiled at that, and Terra looked at her teammate before another tremor forced her to snap to attention." The abhorrent energy is getting stronger, we have to hurry! Good luck Lacus."

Everyone dashed in the direction of Joie and the Primordial Life-Fiber, Lacus was relieved to see neither of the Saiyans attacked her friends, and as Caulifla saw the others go off she just cracked her neck." Guess that fancy stunt with that dragon already gave you brain damage before I even got a chance to wail on you! You needed your pals to bail you out last time girl!"

"That's right!" Kale added." If you think you can just take advantage of me this time, think again!"

Kale screamed before she turned Super Saiyan herself. She did not get as big as she did before but her muscles did increase and her hair once more had a greenish hue.

Kale grasped her fist tightly before shouting out,"I'll do anything to break down anything that stands in Sis's way!"

"And I'll do whatever it takes to protect what's dear to me." Lacus stated plainly." That's why, this time I'm not here to make a stand, I'm here to win! So if you thought I was bluffing about my power, then think again!"

The Enji gave a battle cry before her aura exploded with enough force to push the two Saiyans back. Caulifla was shocked as A surge of holy energy erupted out of her opponent's body, before the energy molded around her attired till it took the shape of a white, gold, and platinum regally styled armor. At the same time a tiara formed on her forehead as a helmet shaped like a Valkyrie formed around her.

As Lacus got back into her fighting stance Caulifla saw Kale look tense before she widened her grin."So this is you going all out eh? Don't think your fancy armor will make me humble, I only answer to one thing, strength!"

"Then let me answer you in the only thing you will understand."

"Damn it, I'll beat that smugness out of your, GUH!"

Lacus had her aura flare up enough to blind her enemy, and in that second she kicked Caulifla in the face hard enough to slam her through the ground." If you can, you will have to do more then talk about it."

Kale heard her partner yell out in a mix of shock and pain and screamed with rage before she tried to slug Lacus. To her shock the armored angel was fast enough to swerve around and block the strike with her sword.

Lacus was pushed to her knees as the force of the blow caused the ground around her to collapse, but just as Kale thought she was going to break through Lacus pushed against the ground with her wings and fired a holy spell at the Super Saiyan.

Her target moved her head out of the way, and Kale thought she dodged it only for Lacus to reveal she had fired a few Radiant Burst projectiles, and swiftly had the Flower Funnels swerve around and blast Kale in the back, weakening her strike enough for Lacus to bounce up and drop kick Kale hard enough to slam her through the ground.

Caulifla got back up just as Kale went down, and as she spat out blood and saw Lacus land above them she snickered."Damn, guess you were not bluffing eh? That's fine by me, a real challenge is just what a Saiyan loves! You got your tricks, but there are two of us so we are going to out trick you! Right Kale!?"

"Right Caulifla, let's do what we did that time we tricked Cabba!"

"Heh, you got it! _Crush Cannon_!"

Lacus saw the shorter Saiyan unleash red energy blasts at the opponent in rapid succession and quickly flew backwards. As she deflected the first volley she saw Kale coming for her.

The armored warrior prepared to counter only for Kale to reveal her punch was a feint as she swerved around to grasp Lacus behind her arms. As the tall Super Saiyan saw the Enji was pinned she grinned." I got her! Take her out Sis!"

"Way to go Kale! All right, I got you now!"

"Really?" Lacus uttered calmly as Caulifla charged for her. While Kale had her arms Lacus was able to move her free hand enough to flick out her energy ribbon to wrap it around Kale's right shoulder, and fling her into her smaller teammate.

Caulifla managed to avoid crashing into the ground before Kale smashed her into it, and as she snarled Lacus finished with a assertive." Because it seems like I had you. You have strong instincts, but you seem to have relied on them too much to the point that you don't think ahead."

Caulifla had her eye twitch before she yelled without rage and had her aura explode with sparks of lighting."Think your better than me? Think I'm a stupid savage eh? Your just like all those elitist pricks in the city! But no matter what the King says I'm the strongest Saiyan on the planet! I'll show you! Smash her with everything you got Kale! We will pin her down so there is no escape!"

"R, right Caulifla! _Resist Cannon_!"

Lacus saw the muscular woman gather green energy in her hand before unleashing a massive energy beam. The Enji prepared to counter before she saw that Caulifla had warped behind her and had just fired an equally large red energy blast from her right palm.

As projectiles were coming at her from both sides the warrior of light cast a barrier around herself to try and reflect the attacks.

The barrier was being pushed back more and more till Lacus focused all of her power, and reinforced her barrier enough that it was able to reflect both attacks.

As Caulifla quickly avoided being hit by her own blast she warped near Kale before cursing in frustration." Damn it, hate to admit it but that girl at the very least can back up her pride. Was kind of hoping we could save are "Ace" in the hole that the doc gave us for the final round but, no point if we lose here! Do the, huh?"

The two Saiyans saw a surge of light energy above them before Lacus spread her wings and gazed down at the two solemnly." I don't mean to make light of you two, but I simply have things I have to take care of. If every second wasted means I risk losing everything that I care about then you're going down now! _Burst Stream of Judgment_!"

Ben's girlfriend swiftly unleashed a holy beam with all the energy she could put into it. Caulifla saw how large the spell was before she cringed."Damn it, put the earing on now Kale!"

Lacus saw her Burst Stream of Judgment projectile roar to the ground before she sighed."If you don't resist, the energy beam should not kill you. Sorry, I can tell you're not as evil as the rest of the wicked witch's here but, I can't back down n, huh? What the?"

The winged woman realized she assumed things to early as a new green light blasted out in front of her blast, and unleashed a shockwave powerful enough to deflect the blast away. As Lacus cautiously landed on the ground she realized there was only one person walking out of the smoke.

Before the Enji wondered if she had vaporized one of the Saiyans she saw someone new appear, with a hairstyle is a mixture of both of those owned by the female Saiyans, being spiky like Caulifla's with bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair was held up in a ponytail like Kale's.

Her facial features and eye shape were more reminiscent of Caulifla's, but her complexion was a middle between both of their skin-types complexions. She wore Kale's golden armbands however they are now the same shape as Caulifla's wristbands, boots though the red part of them is replaced with the black of Caulifla's, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants (being a mixture of both of their pants) from Caulifla's color scheme. On her ears, Lacus realized she had two green Potara Earrings.

The angel looked at the woman's new earrings and blinked in shock."Wait, those are the same earrings that the Supreme Kai's have! Are you, Kale?"

"Haha, do I _look_ like Kale girl?" The woman responded smugly with a voice that sounded like it was the two previous woman from before talking at once. She then looked at her arms and smirked as she flexed her arms." All right, the Doc was not just making stuff up we really are one! Let's see, Kale and Caulifla, sounds like that makes _Kefla_!"

"What, your, Kefka?"

"I said Kefla _not_ Kefka girl!" Kefla declared as she crossed her arms." Alright, time to test how far this new body's power can go!"

"Damn it, seriously? Don't get to full of yourself, its, huh?"

Lacus felt a gust of wind blow past her and turned around to see that her now fused opponent was behind her before she could react.

Kefla looked unbalanced and cringed before giggling uneasily." Sorry, still getting use to this feeling. Looks like this overwhelming power made me over reach but seriously it's a real rush!"

The armored warrior paused, and tried to prepare a spell till suddenly she felt a surge of pain, and realized she was slapped in the face before she even saw it coming.

As her target was smashed to the ground Kefla saw Lacus get back up with a bruised face before she yelled out in glee at her own strength."Aw yah, now we are _totally_ invincible! You're going to regret ever thinking you could beat me!"

Lacus gaged Kefla carefully before she braced herself." Trunks told me how Goku and Vegeta used two kinds of fusions and the one with the Potara Earrings was the stronger one. Well, you girls are full of surprises, but even this is not going to close the gap!"

Kefla had her eye twitch before she quickly turned Super Saiyan and unleashed a surge of force that was enough to push her opponent back." That's right, keep looking down on us till we break you at last! With this fusion we can go beyond a Super Saiyan!"

"Even if you go all the way to Super Saiyan Four or beyond it won't be enough!"

"Wait theirs _four_ levels of Super Saiyan? So freaking epic, we are going to unlock them all by the time this Battle-World's over!"

"Seriously? Just, no! _Radiant Burst_!"

Lacus quickly had a group of Flower Funnels appear and try and blast at her fused enemy from all directions. Kefla saw the attacks come at her and just snorted before casually batting the attacks.

In one second she was able to shatter all the funnels and then burst at Lacus, and to the Enji's dread she could hardly keep up with her opponent's speed. Kefla saw Lacus's tension and just smirked." Your lame tricks can't stop us now! Nothing you do is going to make us beat you till you beg for mercy!"

"You better watch out, keep pushing me and you might not like what bursts out."

The fused Sayian saw that the Enji Knight's eyes were glowing white and just snickered. "Trying to scare me bimbo? Girl, I don't back down to _nobody_!"

Kale tried to slam Lacus's mouth shut with uppercut, only for Lacus to swerve around faster then she expected, and slice her across the cheek with her blade. This just made the fused Super Saiyan even angrier and the two woman struck at each other with everything they had.

* * *

The fighting was so intense that the others, despite the own troubles they were in were forced to take note.

Trunks had been fighting Android 21 the entire time, and upon feeling the shockwave from his teammates blow he glanced to the right to see Lacus fighting Kefla. He glanced the earrings on the Saiyan before he grit his teeth."Damn it, they really do have Potara Earrings? Those girls pulled off a fusion even stronger then Gotenks? They…are almost as strong as when dad and Goku fused to fight off Buu and Janimba. Is there a Supreme Kai on this Battle-World as well?"

"Haha, don't be silly." Android 21 threw in." I created them, I was able to successfully synthesize them off the data Gero 's computers had! After all, we wanted every asset at are command to assure our ultimate victory over you Saiyans. And despite the setbacks at last it's going to happen!"

"Damn androids, just because your programmed to only care about Gero's twisted ideas it does _not_ make it a goal worth a damn!"

"You naïve twit, I'm not like those ungrateful siblings that betrayed Gero, my loyalty was not programmed into me, it was already their! I want you to know when I kill you that I did not do it because I was programmed to do it, but it's because I want to do it! That's because I'm not like the other androids, I was Gero's wife!"

"What, seriously? Wait, by the Kai's you _do_ fit her profile! But, why were you not active when Gero himself was number 20 alongside 19?"

"I, had an illness that was killing me. Gero could cure it but it would take time, too much time. So I was locked in a lab that was even more secure than the one that held Cell, the one you blew up! It was secure, but without Gero to work on the process it took decades for the treatment to work.

But there was one _advantage_ to the delay, and that the new body I had was able to take the data from most of the fights Goku took part in so I was even more complete then Cell, with the data of Majin Buu and others added to my make up!

Trunks, your tenacity caused our plans to be delayed again and again, but all your hopes are going to come crashing down at the wrath of the true ultimate Android! Enough of this, I held back long enough but I'm going to rip you apart, with my true power!"

Trunks felt a surge of power blow him back and cringed as his enemies' eyes turned red and a pink aura blasted out of her.

The half Saiyan braced himself as her skin turned pink, her hair turned into a much more pale palette of pink, her ears became pointed, her eyes became pitch black, and she sprouted a tail. Her attire changed to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants.

The time patrol agent saw his opponent now had demonic fangs before he cursed." You do look a hell of a lot like Majin Buu now. Damn that Gero, to think his obsessions would go _this_ far? Why the hell was he so passionate about avenging the Red Ribbon Army in the first place? For Kai's sake the armies grand ambition was to secure the Dragon Ball's to make Commander Red tall!"

"You know _nothing_ Saiyan!" Android 21 hissed out passionately as her aura crackled around her." You think Gero and I gave a damn about that dwarf? We were just using Red for his funding! We wanted to rule the world but were far too smart to want to be the one wearing the crown, too much hassle. Better to be an immortal puppet master form the shadows then a loudmouthed target.

Of course, that monkey brat causing the entire army to collapse made us realize there were major roadblocks that had to be dealt with, AKA Goku. No matter how much stronger that fight loving idiot got Gero became obsessed with finding a way to delete him from the equation. After all, only then could his true desire, the desire to create a new superior life form to replace humanity could take root!

Everything from that clunky android 8, to that trucker hat single minded killer Android 13, to 16, the Android based off my son, to even Cell were all beacons for a new superior life form!

My husband was desperate to see his dream realized, to the point that when the demon Garlic Jr broke out of his Dead-Zone portal Gero contacted him, and Garlic Jr was able to give him a contract with his Master, Chaos Zannacross Necron! The Emperor of Darkness was amused with Gero's ambition, and gave him power that allowed his androids to far exceed previous models to be on par with the Super Sayian that had gotten the Emperor of Darkness's attention, in exchange for my soul being held as " incentive" to not betray that resolve.

My husband did not back down, and amused the demons so much they allowed Gero to take another shot at his plans by making a new Android 17 in hell along with Dr. Myuu. When even that failed, and Goku ascended out of the mortal realm when he merged with the vessel of the Dragon Balls...Shenron my dear's final proof of his ambition, was me. And I intended to see that through, to see our dream no matter what!"

" Dream? Your dream is a hellish nightmare for everyone but you and your husband! You really were both insane if you thought your creations would build a better anything! 17 and 18 turned my world into a living hell till I took them out, and Cell was nothing but a harbinger of death!"

"Yes well its very seldom that science unfolds perfectly but it's all because of you Saiyans that my husband was forced to rush things and got offed by those ingrates Lapis and Lazuli!"

"You really are insane 21, but in the end I'm not surprised since no one sane would willingly marry Gero! Only someone insane would not be surprised that they would be betrayed by those they forced to change!"

"Bah, your kind's the insane one, always being so simple minded that you never see the bigger picture, just what is in front of you! You think humans and all the other races that share there simple impulses are that great? In your mother's time they elected bumbling eyesores like Pilar, and thought boorish clowns like that" Mister Satin" were there champions. Humans are such feeble creatures, the only thing they are fit for, is to be the meal for a superior being like me!"

"Like hell they are 21!" Trunks cried out with anger as he had energy surge into his sword." Humans, Saiyans, and so many more people may have their flaws, but slowly but surely they are improving, even the Saiyans! We are moving to a better world slowly but surely, and I won't let you or anyone endanger the future I spent a very, very long time protecting! _Burning Attack_!"

The son of Vegeta fired off a powerful energy beam at his opponent's face, and while the pink colored woman evaded it, by the time she reappeared Trunks was above her with his sword shimmering with energy. But as he came closer Trunks saw his target roll her eyes." So passionate, and _so_ predictable! Lame! _Connoisseur Cut!"_

The Time Patrol Agent cringed as pink energy crackled around his targets fingers and they quickly became a blade of energy powerful enough to intercept the sword. 21 just took delight in seeing Trunk's dread before she slapped him across the face with her tail hard enough to slam him to the ground.

21 saw Trunks spit up blood before trying to get up before she yawned and pointed her finger at Ben's ally." I may have Cell's well, cells in me, but I don't share his and the others joy for dragging things out for kicks Trunks. You Saiyans are just in my way, and at last when this plan is complete led I will remake reality to make sure your kind won't be allowed to exist! _Photon Wave_!"

Trunks saw his psychotic enemy fire a death beam style blast from her finger in the same style as Frieza. The golden haired man jumped out of its path, but as he flew up the blast, he failed to realize the energy beam caused a wave of explosions as it roared past, till an explosion blasted him upward.

As he desperately tried to stabilize himself 21 giggled darkly as she formed a new energy beam in her finger."Times up Trunks, time for the pesky Super Saiyan to be my super snack!"

21 fired her pink energy beam right for the Time Patrol agent with the intent of turning him into candy. While Trunks was not able to recover in time, to his relief and his enemies shock, Kirby suddenly flew up and unleashed his Mirror power to reflect the beam.

As the pink woman blinked in shock the even more pink hero looked at his enemy defiantly." It's not nice to turn people into food lady! Well, not _good_ people at least."

"Oh, you really think you know what a good person is you simple minded boy!?"

"I know I don't have the answers, but that's why I have to get them now!" Kirby answered with more determination then he had answered in his life. As 21 raised an eyebrow the member of the Justice Force sighed before he went forward."I, I seen you before lady! Please, do we know each other?"

21 saw how serious Kirby looked before she laughed darkly and licked her lips." Wait, you, you really did escape? That was such a remote possibility I did not even think of it but you really escaped eh, my dear _Void Termina_!?"

"That's not my name! How do you know me?"

"That's obvious darling, because I'm your mother!"

"No, that's not true, that's,"

"Oh it's _quite_ possible I assure you. Well, I'm at least your step mother! You should know who your true enemies are my dear child! To be honest, you were the spawn of Majin Buu. That neutered blob had gotten lonely and diffused offspring to feel like a "real" boy.

You were his last offspring. But when the family was off world on a vacation, Buu fused with his" other half" Ubb to fight the parasitic vassal of the Tuffel race Baby in Vegeta's body. When his family returned from their vacation from planet Namek it was more than a tad awkward.

It was right at that time that I at last awoke. Upon hearing that Goku had truly died, and took the Dragon Ball's with him, I knew my revenge would never be able to be realized so I quickly looked at the next best thing.

Rather than risk fighting Vegeta and the others still alive I took a ship off world, with you on it! I just wanted to find a world where I could escape you blasted Saiyans, and I ended up flying so far away that I by luck encountered a race that shared my love for science, the Blue Nitro!

They too wanted to create the ultimate life form, and with the scion of Majin Buu as an offering we were able to uncover the vast power of Gourmet Cells! You were the breakthrough that allowed us to make such vast discoveries! Did not think you would be whisked here on Battle-World but, it has been a very chaotic day. Still, that's no excuse for disobeying what you were supposed to be!"

Kirby looked on in shock as the full weight of what the woman said before he grasped himself." Wait, your my mommy and I, I was just a weapon to you?"

"Think I took you because I wanted a pet? No, you were the key for my revenge! I spent lifetimes cultivating said revenge, but I'll soon have that on everyone! But it's not too late for you to be on the winning side my dear. Join me, "

Trunks grimaced at the sight before he glared back at 21." _Damn it, your ambitions are doomed to fail 21. We were missing some of the pieces but now it all makes sense, 21 must have died when Neo caused the entire pocket dimension to shatter around planet_ _Sudra. We did know that one of the Blue Nitro's bases were on the world that would later be called, Jambastion._

 _The cult leader Hyness found Kirby, or more like Void Termina slumbering in the planets depths. They had plans to use him but traitors of the cult, Kirby's future enemies Marx and Magolor stole it from Hyness, but it went haywire, and escaped on the Halcandran vessel and crash landed on planet Popstar._

 _The monster was not destroyed, but divided into two beings, the being of pure innocence, Kirby, and its dark rage that hungered to devour split off to become the Dark Matter._

 _Kirby did not know this, but the Dark Matter's hunger to become whole was so great that it subconsciously attacked dreamland again and again, and while Kirby devoured bodies Dark Matter devoured minds, and kept invading everything in its site, like the worlds Ripple Star and others around it._

 _Well, Kirby may not have been meant for good, but dad, Piccolo, Majin Buu himself showed that you're not fated to live the life that others give you!"_

Trunks saw Kirby look uneasy before he grasped his sword tightly."Kirby, no matter who really made you what you are today, are you going to let her decide who is your friend and who is your enemy?"

Kirby had flashes of memories of all the good times he had so far in his life, from the times he at last befriended Deded, Ado, Meta-Knight, and others till later on when he met Ben, before he glared at Android 21, and then took out the Star Rod." Even, if you really are my sort of mommy, I won't do what you want because its nasty! Even, if I was doing what you wanted before, I don't want to do that! And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't hurt people, even if it means making you go away for good!"

21 saw Kirby have a Warp star appear around him, and use the Star-Rod to make it grow larger and have the star cut vertically in half, with Kirby standing in between the two halfs. The star's rear became decorated with brightly-colored objects that look like feathers, and the out-most corner of each star half was branded with a white, star-like insignia.

21 saw Kirby form a pink, heart-shaped visor over his face before she snarled with disgust." You really _are_ a failure if you would turn your back on your mother! You think you can defy me? Your just a failure, Neo is the true ultimate force that will devour all of the impure!"

"That's the funny thing 21." Trunks retorted as he got back into a fighting stance." Time and again the failures have taken down the " elite". My father and Goku proved that! And once again, we are going to change the future! _Finish Buster_!"

The Super Saiyan again fired off an energy blast. And while 21 cast a barrier to hold the beam back Kirby fired a blast from the Star Rod, that to 21's shock was able to dispel her barrier, allowing the Finish Buster blast to go into her, and vaporize her right arm. The pink woman screamed in pain before she grasped her wound, and used the regeneration powers she took from Piccolo and Buu to reform the limb.

As she grasped her regrown limb tightly she had a look of pure insanity."If you won't join me, then I'll make you a part of me! My carving,a symphony of sweets is crying out in my name! it's so strong that I'll devour _all_ of you!"

21 formed a large pink energy sphere in her hands and hurled it at the two. Trunks evaded the sphere, only to see it home in on him. Just as he wondered how much energy it was going to take to knock it away Kirby had his enhanced Warp Star fly into the energy sphere to knock it off course.

Trunks smirked at his smaller comrade before charging at 21 with all he got.

* * *

In the distance Ragyō saw Trunks and Kirby attack the crazed Android before she sighed." For all her ranting about being beyond human the past few days, seems like she falls for the same human impulses. How sad, yet another entangled by the chain of family."

"Don't act like your above all of that, mom!"

Ragyō snapped her head to the right to see the shout came from Ryūko, and just gave an amused smirk. This sight caused Ryūko to once more lose her temper." Ragyō…how dare you make me wear that skanky outfit!"

Satsuki coughed at the remark before her sister cringed."I mean, it made me look like a whore, not you. Ugh, anyway I'll pay you back for what you did by stripping _your_ clothes off you!"

"Oh my, that's _hardly_ a way for a young lady to speak to her mother!"

Ryūko just snarled with rage, but as she prepared to strike her mother the rainbow haired woman casually drew twin sabers out of nowhere to intercept the strike. Ryūko was shocked to see her mother block her blow without even flinching before her mother sprouted a sadistic look." No more mercy you ingrate, your punishments will be one for the ages! I'll remake you two, starting from the dress up!"

Satsuki tried to attack her mother from the side, only for Ragyō to casually parry the blade. As the Student President saw her mother's dismissive glance she looked at her blade and winced."That's..."

"Indeed." Ragyō hissed out sassily." These blades are ultra-hardened Life-Fibers. The Scissors Blades and Bakuzen were both created on this. The beginning and end of call things can be linked to the Primordial Life Fiber. And soon, the ultimate thread will be weaved!"

The two younger woman just gave battle cries and unleashed a flurry of blows, but even after half a minute of attacks not one blow hit Ragyō. Satsuki landed on the ground, and the moment she did her rainbow haired woman had her eye twitch before she unleashed a swift kick to knock Satsuki off the massive Life-Fiber.

As she saw her current target of rage have her outfit fly back she hissed out,"I won't allow _anyone_ to defy this sacred object with their filthy prints! If you give yourselves to clothing, body and soul, you can gain power like this!"

Ragyō had her hair shine with even greater light before she slashed both her targets before they could even react. Ryūko realized she had a large cut across her face before she grit her teeth."Damn, her skills are as crazy as the rest of her all right!"

"Maybe Ryūko, but don't forget as much as we may want to," Satsuki cut in tensely," are primary job is to stop the Life-Fibers!"

Ryūko looked below before she nodded grimly." Got it. Most of all, I want to see her tacky face when I destroy everything she cares about, like she did to me!"

Ryūko burst for her mother again, but just as she prepared to strike she flew downwards. As she saw the Primordial Life Fiber she grasped her blade with both hands." Alright, time for one hell of a shredding marathon!"

The woman in a living outfit prepared to strike, only for the massive construct to glow, and shoot tentacles at her. Ryūko evaded one strike, and blocked another, before she heard a noise and swerved around to see Nui coming for her.

"Silly stupid girl, you're the only thing that's going to be shredded! Its way uncool that your being totally, _extremely_ ungrateful to the director! One way or another, I'm taking back what you stole, starting with the Scissor blade you never were meant to have!"

"Tsc, if you're going to bitch that hard about it then fine you can have it!" Ryūko snarled before she threw the Rending Scissor right at the blond woman. Nui widened her eye in shock for a moment, before she leaned back and grasped it with her hand. She then giggled as she swung both blades around her hands." Aw, are you finally learning sweaty? Good, now next let's get that tacky outfit off you so you can be dressed as well as your mother!"

Nui suddenly unleashed a x shaped twin sword wave from the two blades in her hand, but to her shock Ryūko just had her right fist glow and smacked the attack way." Quit while your ahead, because I'm _never_ taking off Senketsu! I won't betray my friends again!"

"Ugh, what's with this friend garbage? It's so gross that I'm going to puke!" Nui shouted out with disgust as she dashed to slice at her target. Ryūko shocked her further by having Senketsu having her arms form claws so she could parry both blades. As the two got in a dead lock Ryūko shouted out," Please, just friends hardly covers it! That's what Mako, all those Persona users, and even that crazy angel have taught me! Bat crazy people like that try their hardest to help someone like me! And I have to live up to that craziness!

I seen all your buddies ramble on to see that your kind only want to make the whole world, if not the whole universe is cut from the same cloth like your Life-Fibers! But you see, I, WE are not going to let that happen because life's better with bat crazy people in it!"

"Ugh, this is why I hate humans so damn much!" Nui retorted with a edge of venom." If that's how you want it then die without being understood! EVER!"

The blond woman dashed in to try and slice her target up, but Ryūko showed just how ready she was as she dodged the twin strikes and kneed Nui in the face to force her to release both blades. As Ryūko roundhouse kicked Nui to the ground and grasped both Scissor blades in her hand she saw the purple one turn red to before she grinned." At last, I got all of dad's stuff back!"

As she smirked Nui suddenly burst up from behind with a needle in her arm before she screamed out," Enjoy it while it lasts!" She stabbed Ryūko in the neck before yelling a vindictive," HAH! Feel smug now? Its over you, huh?"

Ryūko suddenly vanished, and as Nui started to wonder what happened she heard a voice whisper." Your right, it's over, for you!"

Nui swerved around to see Ryūko right behind her, right before she slashed Nui's arms off with both blades. Nui just blinked as she realized her losing her arms were not an illusion before she screamed with outrage."My arms! My arms my arms my arms my arms, MY ARMS! Do you have _any_ idea how valuable my arms are? They are the arms of the Grand Couturier!"

"Well yah, that's why I chopped them off."

Nui looked like she was going to freak out till she suddenly became calm again and laughed out loud." Kidding! Since I'm a superior being of Life-Fibers and all even if you cut them off they are just going to grow back silly. Right, about , now. Any time, huh? AHH!"

Nui realized her stumps were glowing red, and Ryūko grinned as she sliced the arms apart and absorbed the Life-Fibers they were composed of." Did you forget what the blade was meant to do bimbo? When they go all out they can shred any Life-Fiber regeneration! Its game over Nui Harime!"

Nui had her eye twitch before she looked completely unhinged." This can NOT be happening to me! Your making me so angry, so VERY angry! You think this is going to make me give up? I'll just bite your god damn head off!"

"Ah shut up!"

Ryūko prepared to rip apart Nu with her now complete Rending Scissors, but before she could a thread of dark energy shot down from above to knock the scissors out of her hand. As Ryūko quickly dived for her weapon she saw the attack came from Ragyō, who was keeping her sister back even as the Persona users and even the Enji were coming at her from all sides. Her mother just flashed a dismissive grin." Nui dear, now would be a rather poor time to lose focus. Your job, the _only_ purpose for your existence, is for the final stitching!"

While the tone was friendly Nui saw how sharp the older woman was before her angry vaporized in an instant and she just nodded."Of course, as you wish Director!"

Nui happily dived back into the massive Life Fiber in front of her, and before she could be followed the top of the structure surged with light, and its cone like top split open to reveal a sphere.

Threads shot out to try and tangle the _Wave-Rider_ and _Nudist Sol_ in the distance before Satsuki grimaced." The Life-Fibers are trying to eat even _more_ people? It, really won't be content till everyone is covered?"

"Heh, I told you did I not?" Ragyō replied frostily." You _can_ n _ot_ stop this power! Honestly, you girls are so thick-skulled. It must be from your father. I am resilient but I'm not oblivious to reality like you failures. Sigh, no matter how much they struggle, humanity is merely a creature fated to submit to Life Fibers!"

"The hell they are!"

Ryūko snapped out as she charged back at her mother, which brought about a venomous," Life-Fibers spurred on the evolution of this world's sentient life. Yes, clothing transformed the savage beast known as man into a civilized creature of intellect. Just as men raised livestock, and for so long, woman as well."

"Livestock?"

"Your too young to understand dear, and I'll make a world where it will never happen again. But yes, just as men eat their livestock, and as so many see woman only as their pets, Life-Fibers will groom men till they are ripe, and feed them like the live-stock they are. Is that not proper for the beings who reside on the top of the good chain?"

"You think they are just going to meekly obey? Humans have a will to live! You impudent ungrateful pigs in clothing, that will to survive will vanish soon enough."

"Like hell! Satsuki, follow my lead!"

The former head of Honnouji Academy saw the firmness in her sister's eyes and nodded. Ryūko grinned before dashing right at her mother." I'm going to show you if we can do anything about it! Finishing move, _Sen-I-Soshitsu_!"

Ryūko had Senketsu flare up and dash at Ragyō from all directions before she attacked her mother with both Scissor Blades. The Revocs Corporation CEO looked shock as blood flashed out of her cheeks, but she sprouted a wicked grin as her wound healed in an instant, before she revealed she stabbed Ryūko in the stomach as she was struck. Ragyō saw her child's shock and just uttered a cold,"Die."

She sliced her blades through the younger woman's gut, then slashed outwards to slice Ryūko in two. As the two parts of her sister fell Satsuki screamed in horror." Ryūko! Ragyō …DAMN YOU!"

The blue haired woman struck at her mother with all of her might, but to her dismay her opponent casually blocked her with one hand." You waste your time. It was _only_ because Ryūko was fused with Life-Fibers that she could stand against me, _however_ slightly.

 _You_ , in that makeshift Kaumi, cannot even slow me down. Poor girl who doesn't even know her limitations. All you could do is keep your loathsome sister from being lonely. The one who's on the way to the death."

"I may have been a sham, but you will pay for underestimating this sham!"

"How pathetic, what can you morons possibly do in the advent of the superior beings?"

"For one, be a decoy!"

Ragyō widened her eyes as she heard an explosion, and quickly dashed to the left till she saw an explosion, before to her shock her child, who looked quite whole, charging for the massive Life-Fiber as she cried out," _Shippu Senjin_!"

The rainbow haired woman loss her poise as she saw Ryūko dive into the massive structure and slice off the chunk that was currently entangling Nudist Sol. As she scrambled to figure out how she failed to kill her child she saw a scrap of blue cloth fly by her eye twitched." Wait, when I bisected her, she deflected my blades, and threw herself into the sea before she could be bisected completely?"

"Heh, you have no one to blame but yourself for wasting precious time on monologuing to me, double so for calling me out for doing the same earlier mother!"

Ragyō just stared downward before at last responding with a frosty,"I'll wipe that smug look off your face…you conceited , ugh!"

With her focus wavering, Ragyō was hit in the back by Collette's charkam rings, and as she was staggered by the holy infused projectiles Velvet ripped right through the COVERS monster in her way before she charged at the rainbow haired woman with her demonic claw."When you're the most conceited woman I never seen that's calling the kettle black you pretentious whore!"

Ragyō quickly deflected Velvet's strike with her blade as rage seeped back into her face."Damn commoner, the likes of you will never reach me!"

The crazed worshipper of the Life-Fibers prepared to strike back, only for Muzét to fire a spell to cause rubble to smash into her. As the rainbow haired woman was forced to glare at her the summon sprit wagged her tongue."Girl I like to be confident to but your way overkill and its being a total drag."

Terra, Milla, and other Enji flew up before Lacus's friend and senior Enji shouted out."Ragyō Kiryuin…you can't be allowed to entangle everyone in your demented ambition! _Ultima_!"

Terra, Milla, Aegis, and more fired at Ragyō from all directions, and while the rainbow haired woman tried to escape Mitsuru had her Persona freeze the woman's feet at the last second. Everyone heard Ragyō scream in outrage, and as the flames surged upward Ryūko just took a sigh of exasperation."Even all the Life-Fibers there are can't stich her back from that one! AT last its, huh? Oh come on!"

While a chunk of the Primordial Life-Fiber was blasted off from the explosion the entire structure started to convulse and shake, before Nu in a projected voice boomed out," Attention tasteless trash! The show's just getting started! You who cling to Goku Uniforms, Persona's, Appetite Demon users and even that pain in the ass streaking angel are _all_ just the opening act! The headline act is the ultimate chic and elegant fashion show that will rock all of Battle-World that's put on by the ultimate Grand Courtier and her _Ultimate_ Model! Sorry for the delay my lady but at last its complete, _Shinra-Nyx-Kōketsu_ is ready for you to wear!"

Everyone saw Nui burst out of the top of the Life-Fiber construct, holding a thread on her teeth. Attached to that thread was what looked like a traditional Japanese wedding dress, featuring large, billowing sleeves and a was huge compared to the other Kamuis; unlike Senketsu and Junketsu, the dress itself did not have any eye-like features.

Ragyō, who was shifted out of the way of the attacks by being moved by the Life-Fibers, glanced at the dress with glee before she patted Nui on the head."So this is your ultimate creation eh? I'm going to enjoy this feel, the feel of the true Imperator of the new world! At last, it's time to dress for the occasion!"

Ragyō casually ripped off her dress and flew naked into the new outfit above. As Life-Fibers grasped her Nui laughed madly." Welcome everyone, to the runway of death!"

Everyone was blinded by a bright light, and when it faded Ragyō had merged with the Shinra-Nyx-Kōketsu and had several floating eye-like 'wings' form out of her back, along with a golden Yasakani no Magatama ring floating across her back.

As energy crackled around the transformed woman Ragyō had red energy crackle around her finger tips before she giggled darkly."Yes, this is quite the right feel for the occasion, for the moment of triumph! It's been quite a good show but nothing you do will stop the advent of the Starseed Cocoon Sphere. Now my foolish daughters, learn what true fear, ultimate despair is!"

Ryūko saw how demonic her mother was becoming before she just grit her teeth."Give it a rest Ragyō! No matter how tacky and extreme you make your outfit you're not going to get us to give up!"

"That's right!" Terra cried out defiantly, "We have taken down countless people like you that were mad with power, despite how much of an ego you have, you're going to find out that your no exception!"

Ragyō had her aura surge with enough force to cover the sky before black raven wings extended out of her back."Please, I don't care what egomaniacs you taken down before, I have the very essence of death running through my veins!"

Before Yuna could shout back that they heard that kind of rant before Agis scanned the new state of her enemy and looked alarmed."Warning, the aura our enemy is now emitting shares the same wavelength as the Death Arcana that the Strega members Persona's had!"

Mitsuru looked at her fellow Shadow Operative with shock before she looked back tensely at her enemy."You're sure? So, she even was given the Nyx Death Arcana fragment from Strega?"

"Hahah, silly Kirijo. A _true_ queen does not need to ask, she just takes!" Ragyō answered sharply. Shuji Ikutsuki…and _all_ the other men in my former cabal thought I was just there puppet to discard, too arrogant to think I would discard them when I was bored of them! But, soon everyone will see that I am the strongest one of all!"

"That's bull and you know it "mom"!" Ryūko countered angerly." These Enji can shut you down, and if you were truly all that you would not have to work with those crazy Gourmet Corps pigs!"

Everyone heard another monstrous roar, before Ragyō glanced down to see part of the Original Life Fiber had fallen into the pit below, and that after absorbing it Neo was on the verge of awakening it. The erupting of pure power just made Ragyō sprout a hungry look." Oh, sometimes the various pieces of an outfit don't seem to match till you see the complete picture my dear.

No matter how much effort it takes, no matter how convoluted it gets, it will all be worth it for the ultimate prize. So come now, dance for me, dance to the death along with all of the old world!"

Ragyō laughed madly before Shinra-Nyx-Kōketsu rippled, the golden Yasakani no Magatama ring rotated faster and a swarm of black lightning bolts launched from the ring to try and electrify all her targets.

* * *

As the mad woman's children and their comrades frantically tried to shut her down, the group below were getting even more tense. A little bit earlier Shinryudramon, The Gourmet Hunters, and their mentors were trying to get to Joie, only for the Blue Nitro and their creations to get in there way.

As Shinryudramon and Torkio's group focused on the batch of evil bird creatures near the giant grail object the older men went to where Neo was being cooked himself.

Just as PAIR and the other leaders of the Blue Nitro were about to try and awaken Neo they saw Jiro approach them and cleared his throat."Hey fellas, you guys got a minute?"

PAIR hissed before he extend his claws."You, the one called Jiro is it? It seems…the others are even more incompetent then we hoped. Bah, this is all Midora's fault for being so soft."

"Ah, so yah all know my name? Good, that will save time a tad. So yah, before we fight just wondering, if Acacia is really below yah all mind if we have a talk? Just, have a few things to say."

"Heh, it's no use humans. Acadia's mind has long been lost to his hunger."

"That right eh? And I reckon that means you were the fellas that roped Acacia into this stunt over five hungered years ago? What the hell is worth waiting that long for anything."

"Tsc…weak willed human, for total control of the universe it's well worth waiting millennia! Enough, submit or die Jiro."

To their shock the old man stabbed himself in the chest before he grinned. " Jiro eh? What way you bird fellas spell that name in your head eh"

"Are you already delirious from the tension human? You are strong yes, but no mere human can stop us!"

Jiro slowly withdrew his hand, revealing that he stabbed himself with a needle before he grinned." I'm just saying, compared to the name I use to have I am a completely different person! My name back then was _Jirou_ , the" Second Wolf"! That creature was once known as the Rampaging Beast…I use to eat lizards all the time back in the day, so I'm sure I'm going to just love eating yah punks!"

The man's muscles all expanded before he grew fangs on his teeth and his fingers became werewolf claw like. As he grew more and more he glanced at Ichiryu before he narrowed his eyes." Don't get in my way now, when I get worked up there is a good chance I might go right through you Ichiryu!"

The head of IGO just nodded somberly." Just do what it takes to settle this " bro"."

Jiro grinned before his skin glowed red. As he did PAIR looked at his fellow Blue Nitro and nodded, before in a flash two of them burst off, and tried to stab Jiro with their razor sharp tails.

But before they could even finish their moves Jiro grasped them in midair, and trashed them so hard that cracking noises could be heard all around. Another one of the Blue Nitro hissed before having its body become even more muscular then Jiro. "Human…I'll rip that insolent face off! _Mantel Shot_!"

The bird creature's claws surged with black light before he smashed Jiro in the face hard enough to draw blood, and then unleashed energy beams from his fists the moment his blow landed. As Jiro went flying he yelled out," _Damage Knocking_!"

While the energy blast went on to blast into the very planet and cause an explosion, but after the move Jiro used his body flickered and he just phased through it. The large Nitro saw Jiro just look even more red before PAIR hissed out,"What, what are you? _Are_ you human? Is he a Gourmet Cell demon?"

"No" the Blue Nitro to the right of him hissed out." No, that being has reproductive organs, and its scent _is_ human. But, its merged with dark powerful dense cells. He, he's most likely been eating Nitro for a large amount of his extended life span, ones of countless demons of complete gourmet cell purity."

"I told you didn't I?" Jiro growled out." I use to eat lizards _all_ the time!"

"Bah." PAIR hissed back." No matter how much weaker the Red Nitro are a mere human should not have been able to eat them."

"Maybe, but when I was just out of the crib I was fed them by the wolf that raised me, who just happened to be one of the great monster kings, The Divine Wolf Guinness! Let's see what you think of the results of the diet he put me through! _Guinness Punch_!"

Jiro howled like a wolf before he punched the air, and unleashed an explosion of energy so destructive that it vaporized the Blue Nitro in front of him. The aura around him suddenly stabilized before he became more human like once more, and suddenly transformed into a younger version of himself. Jiro looked at his muscles and smirked." Man, Master Acacia sure was thorough when he put all those knocking seals on me. I know he had his reasons, but now I have my own to use my full power!"

PAIR just narrowed his eyes before glancing behind him."Get the "can opener", ATOM. If killing him becomes too much of a hassle we will cook him, alongside Neo!"

The Blue Nitro took out what all looked like various normal cooking objects, and as they shimmered with energy PAIR looked more vicious."We Gourmet Cell demons are "incarnations of appetite". We eat, and keep eating, until we die. We cannot produce off spring, but in exchange we can be revived by the appetite of lesser lifeforms around us!"

Jiro snarled and prepared to attack when suddenly his body was bound by wires. As he felt himself be immobilized the Blue Nitro that threw the wires looked happy." Out of all life forms we Blue Nitro are the most important part of the cosmic food chain, thanks to our" Cooking". Thanks to our cooking, we guided life, and we will continue to do that, no matter what wild beast tries to stand in our way!"

"Haha, so even you guys have a sense of humor eh? Eh, I'm not laughing, so this joke's over!"

Jiro suddenly had his muscles expand till he was three times his previous size. Just as the Blue Nitro that bound him looked shock at its weapon being broken its target was suddenly in its face.

Before it could say anything Jiro grasped its head, and gave the bird creature a headbutt. Said headbutt caused the beast's head to rattle, and keep ratting with more and more intently, till at last it exploded.

Jiro smirked as the creature fell to the ground, and as he casually uppercut a Blue Nitro behind him through the chest he glared at PAIR." You guys can pull whatever tricks you want, I'm going to have my family reunion no matter how dirty you freaks get!"

The Blue Nitro were about to resume there charge before the ground suddenly shook again, and a monstrous roar cut everyone off in their tracks. As cracks formed all around him Joie suddenly laughed from above before the Black Swan cackled out," Oh you misunderstand us dear Jiro! We don't want you to be denied that joy we are just " seasoning you" up for the occasion! After all, there is no better flavor then personal rage!

For all your power, your just the appetizer, and at last the time for the ultimate feast has become because at last the Neo Gourmet Eclipse has been completed! Time, for everyone in Battle-World to learn true despair as they are forced to face there gruesome fate!"

The part of the RAVOCS Tower still functioning suddenly had General Teddy appear on the screen before the teddy bear grinned."The lady's right everybody! Thank you all so much for giving such a good show! Your prize will be, your execution. At last, let mankind's true desire be granted!"

Everyone in the area saw General Teddy fall out of the monitor, and become consumed with demonic energy like a scarlet fog till it fell into the pit. This caused the entire area to explode, and as a red light blinded the entire section of the planet, Jiro heard a growl.

As he opened his eyes he saw a new figure was standing right in front of him. It looked mostly like a normal human, but one that was a demonic and grotesque entity with bulbous growths on his body and several faces.

Many of the faces looked blankly at the sky, but as the center one looked at Jiro, the man raised by a wolf realized the face had a scar across his forehead before he muttered,"No, your, your Acacia?"

The mutated monstrously in front of him was motionless before he grinned." Its…been a while, yes Jiro?"

Jiro saw the thin creature who's body seemed nearly entirely composed of grotesque bulbs staggered to him he just grinned back." It has been a while…master. _Million Knocking_!"

In a flash the" Knocking Master" became a blur as he barraged the being that use to raise him like a father with an onslaught of punches, using all of his power to paralyze Acacia. As the being just frozen Jiro stopped and cracked his neck."Despite looking like some thin piece of trash that's about to keel over I could sense the raw murder in your eyes and am not in the mood to take chances.

Master Acacia, I used the Knocking attack on every part of your body but your mouth. Your clearly a being that does not deserve to live, but before go where you belong I have a question. Just answer this, back when Frose died…were your tears real? That time we all spent as a family, was any of that real to you?"

Acacia yelled out like he was in pain, He had a look of dismay form in his face before he groaned out,"Jiro, come here boy. Won't, you come here closer to the man that raised you like a son?"

Jiro raised an eyebrow and slowly got closer, before Acacia moaned again."Ever since you were a boy you were _always_ missing something. Maybe it was because you were raised by wolves, but you never had enough brains. Because it was completely stupid to not freeze my mouth boy!"

Suddenly four tongues slithered out of the mutated being's body and went to lash out at Jiro. He dodged, but saw the tongues then lash out at its own body. As Acadia started to move again Jiro yelled out," He was able to undue the Million Knocking, with his tongues? Damn it, forget the answer, you can answer in hell! _Grand Knocking_!"

Jiro had his muscles expand as much as he could, and put all of his energy into his face before he went to smash the face that belonged to the man that he saw as a father. As he prepared to try and shatter his target to pieces with his ultimate physical attack, suddenly a new mouth, one that looked like the face of Neo Lacus and the others saw in the recording appeared in Acacia's chest, and casually catch the fist in its mouth.

Jiro saw his target latch his mouth into him with enough force to absorb the entire impact, and as he felt the most painful sensation he ever felt surge through his body." What, the hell is this? That blow had enough force to stop the planet from spinning its axis! But, you ate it without even flinching? What, what are, gwagh!"

Acadia suddenly had one of his mutated arms smash into the man he raised's mouth. As Jiro chuckled Acacia formed a cruel grin. "You really _are_ stupid boy. Did you forget I taught you all of your moves? That means, I know all of their weaknesses! _Damage Knocking, Release_!

Acadia twisted his arm, and made a hand gesture inside to strike Jiro inside his chest. Nothing happened for a second, but suddenly Jiro's arm twitched, before Acadia's grin widened." You have been using the Knocking skill all these years to neglect all the damage you takin, but you were mistaken to think you just made the damage vanish into thin air.

Oh no, it's simply stopped in its tracks while still residing in your body! So…if the knocking you put on the damage you accumulated on your body over the course of your entire life time were suddenly to be released. Just what do you think will happen?"

Jiro winced and raised his arm, only for his body to suddenly convulse, before he got barraged by impacts in all directions. Cracking noises as loud as thunderclaps were heard as Jiro looked like he was being hit in all directions, for all of the moves he neglected by the Knocking skill over the years were coming back, all at once.

Acacia saw Jiro try to mutter Knocking once more and just licked his lips." It's useless, it's far too late to try Knocking yet again when you have taken enough damage to shatter all of Gourmet World. Heh, my second son was wild and easily amused. Even to the very end, he still made his father punish him to set him straight. Still, thanks for the meal, I could taste all your anger and hate, it was delicious! Thank you for at least being so easy to control."

Jiro screamed in pain, but before he could even curse his jaw shattered, and he could only punch wildly with his stump of a hand before all of the damage he felt caused him to shatter entirely.

Acacia laughed madly at this, only for a golden chopstick to fall in his mouth. He glanced to the right to see Ichiryu glaring at him. The bearded man just grasped his fist before snarling out,"You, you have to be a demon wearing Acacia's face, because if there was any shred of the man I knew you would have gave a damn ripping your own son apart! _Minority World_!"

The head of IGO unleashed his reality warping move, but Acacia just snorted, before biting the energy chopstick and devouring it with one gulp. The mutated man glanced at his new target before saliva dropped from his lips."Oh, you want to offer yourself up as the next course so much Ichiryu? That's fine by me, I'm so famished, I'll be eating all day! Why are you really so surprised? Well…since Jiro's kind of dead, to answer his question those tears _were_ fake."

"Damn it…why…if this was all fake why did you do so much to save humanity!? Why did you give the leaders of humanity the God food, allowing them to become enlightened by its divine taste and cease their hostilities, thus bringing an end to the dreaded centuries-long world war, and beginning what would currently be known as the Gourmet Age. An age that would mark the beginning of peace and unity in the world that solely focused on helping produce and provide food to everyone in the world."

"Heh, to be blunt, I rather not eat spoiled produce. Better to fatten it up as much as possible before having a meal eh? Don't like that all the noble speeches were a joke son? Too bad."

"Well, if that's true then I won't mind ripping you apart! For as much of a pain as Midora's been over the years, he does not deserve to have the one good thing he believed in turn out to be a lie. That's right, after all this time, that golden shining time we had growing up together was real. I'll keep that memory alive, by ending this nightmare!"

"Heh, do memories have taste boy?" Acacia retorted crassly." If they do, I hope they taste better than your little trick. Your Minority World may be a "advanced move" boy, but no matter how you twist the rules of reality, the Cell's of Neo _adapt instantly_! It's useless, all you are in the end, is my meal!"

Ichiryu grasped his fist tightly before yelling out,"Damn you Acacia…don't think I'm just a meal to you! I never had to resort to this in my entire life, but if it means shutting you up, I'll do whatever it takes! Let loose and give him hell, _Don Slime_!"

Ichiryu had his eyes glow before he suddenly unleashed his Appetite Demon. He suddenly started to transform as the Gourmet Cell's overtook his body. He then transformed as his skin turned dark and showing large, bright cracks and his hair got longer and darker.

He gained a crown and sported two earrings. He wore a striped vest and, on his back, a pair of large utensils _Don Fork_ …and _Don Knife_ ….He becomes extremely muscular and the bright cracks cover his arms and face. He also grows four extra legs, for a total of six, and sports a small tail.

The appetite demon took over completely, and Don Slime looked down on Acacia before looking smug." You think you're the king here? Hell no, I 'll show you why I'm the walking disaster!"

Joie saw Don Slime's hungry look and just laughed." Letting your Appetite Demon run wild in desperation eh? It's no use, even Midora's strength is a joke in the face of the ultimate embodiment of appetite! All will be devoured!"

"She's right boy." Acacia growled out as he staggered slowly up to his transformed son."No matter what you throw at me, I'll devour every last thing till there is nothing left! So break down in despair already, and let me hear your screams!"

"Damn it, don't look down on me you bastard!"

In a flash Don Slime slashed Acacia's arm off, but as it flew in the air Acacia opened his mouth and had his tongue latch out like a frog to devoured his own severed limb. The mutated man munched a bit before he burped, and had his stump reform a new arm, causing the demonic man in front of him to grimace." So the battle is eat or be eaten eh? If that's how it is, then I'll pound you so hard that your very cell's will beg for the whopping to stop! _Black Don Lighting_!"

The man consumed with Gourmet Cell's raised his fork before a massive bolt of black lighting rained down to hit Acacia. The blast caused a massive explosion, but Acacia just staggered out while moaning,"Feed me son, FEED me!"

"Tsc, damn it! _Jet Black Whirlwind_!"

The transformed president of IGO swung his fork and knife so hard it created a whirlwind that hurled Acacia into the air. As he head his target moan the fork welding man shouted out," _Slime Whirlwind Grinder_!"

The man who trained Toriko and the others proceeded to unleash a barrage of lighting fast slashes that cleaved the very air, but upon seeing Acacia just shrug off the ten hit combo and once more utter,"Feed me, FEED ME!"

The man had his eye twitch before he jumped up and unleashed a massive energy blast from his mouth to blast his step farther into the ground. As Acacia got blasted deeper and deeper into the planet Don Slime had his muscles increase even more, before they turned into mini meteors.

As he jumped up Ichiryu in his Don Slime state howled out,"Not impressed" Pa"? Then chew on this! _Torrential Disaster_!"

The black colored being had the meteors detach from his body, and each one instantly grew into a blazing asteroid that collided into Acacia just as he got off the energy beam. Acacia just looked blankly at the objects as they crashed into him, and caused another barrage of explosions to erupt.

As the entire planet shook from the attack Ichiryu waited to see if his barrage had any effect, and got his answer as he suddenly felt a painful sensation in his right arm, and to his horror glanced to see that Acacia was not only unphased by the attacks, but he was fast enough to appear and bite into his arm without even noticing.

Ichiryu screamed in pain and stabbed his attacker in the head. His weapon shattered upon impact but it let him back off. He tried to have his regeneration powers restore his limb before he saw what was eaten was not sizzling and colored black like he had the plague or some other illness.

As a wave of pain surged through him the man of Gourmet Cells yelled in outrage." This is impossible, the creatures that try and bite Don Slime are eaten from the inside out! But this feeling, I never felt it before. It's like I'm being sucked deep down…into a deep bottomless pitch-black stomach from which I can never get out. Damn it, no matter what trick this is, I'm going to crush you!"

Acacia just had his body twitch before he smiled again." Your all talk…your just weak. Weak…weeak! You _reek_ of fear you wuss! Creatures who feel emotions other than appetite are more frail than anything else. I entrusted my disciples with destiny, something laid down by god. But you were all to weak, Neo chose _me_! Jiro, Midora, you, you all renounced true power for your emotions. That's why, your just prey!"

"Damn you, Jiro and Midora were strong because of their passion! They are stronger then you will ever be!"

"Hahaha…yes…that despair is ripening you well boy. The more you bark the more you show your weakness, and the more enjoyable a meal you will be!"

"If I'm going to be a meal, I'll make you die in the process! You think this is fear!"

The man that mastered all forms of cooking had his aura surge before he formed an energy sphere in his hand. " Do you know what this is Acacia? Course you do, this is a star, one that's just at the end of its life span! From what I heard you devoured plenty of them in your feeding frenzy eh, Neo?"

Acacia just staggered forward like a zombie, once more just uttering,"Feed me son, feed me!"

The sight caused Ichiryu to grit his teeth as he yelled out," The star I created here might be mighty small, but I packed so much Appetite Energy into this sucker that it could very well vaporize the entire world! Toriko, Miss Mitsuru, Ryūko, and those Enji fellas might be mad being vaporized but it's better than being your meal! Hope you enjoy dinning in hell you son of a, GUH!"

Ichiryu was about to unleash his miniature supernova but Acacia suddenly burst forward in a blur and opened wide, before devouring the energy sphere, and the hand that hold it.

The blast went off in the demonic man's gut, but while its mouth widened like a frog's for a few moments, it gulped down all of the energy like it was just consuming a large marshmallow. Ichiryu was to shocked to do anything but gasp as Acacia ripped off his arm and devoured it.

As he screamed in pain Acacia laughed, before he grasped the man he raised by the throat."Do you see now…boy? Neo can eat any element, any substance, and when his energy infects a being his cell's spread out like a virus to erode _any_ regeneration ability. Everything in the universe, is my meal…so go to where you belong, to where all belong Ichiryu!"

"No, how could Frose have ever cared for something like you! Toriko, you have to, GUH!"

The former disciple of the "Gourmet Master" screamed as the man who trained him had multiple tongues spring out to grasp him all over. One ripped off his left leg, the other ripped off his right leg, and two others ripped apart his chest.

Ichiryu was left alive long enough to see his body parts be devoured one by one before he saw his head get ripped in half.

As one eye fell to the ground Acacia stepped on it and burped after eating the man he once said he cared for PAIR slowly walked forward and swept some blood off of his tail." Yes, it's just as we hoped. Your cells surge with a color that no other being in existence can match. That's why you're a testament to our will, that's why your NEO!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm your pet…PAIR." Acacia growled out as he licked blood off his cheek." You may have helped awake me but I'm not just your creation. I am the shadow of all human hunger. As long as humans have an appetite for power, I will _always_ have food!

Now, it's time for all to face the trials of the crawling chaos. PAIR, if you Blue Nitro want to continue to have the privilege of being my chefs then firstly, call me by my true name. Neo is what you called me but, Nyarlathotep is my proper identity. Second of all, is the seasoning finished?"

Everyone felt another tremor before Joie floated down to Acacia. "The Gourmet God would just happen to have awakened to your scent. Yes, your Full Course is all but done!"

"Good." _Nyarlathotep Acacia_ uttered eagerly." Then let the final feast of humanity begin! Humans have craved destruction from the depths of their hearts, it's there true desire! That desire, is what I am. And the shadow won't forgive anyone who goes against fate!"

The demonic entity staggered in the direction of his target, and as he did Toriko, Shinryudramon and the others in the area were too busy to notice. The group had been fighting their own Blue Nitro, who had been sending an army of CLOVER monsters, various Gourmet monsters and even corrupted Digimon their way.

The group had been holding their own, but as NEO awakened even the Nitro stopped their attacks. Toriko saw all the explosions that Ichiryu in his Don Slime state unleashed before he winced." Damn, the old man's going hard core all right! Between him and Jiro that cook quack's got to be a wreck any moment now!"

Shinryudramon winced as he felt the massive energy Acacia was releasing before he saw that the grail Midora got out of Mementos was shining with even more energy." I don't know enough of these guys to know for sure, but all I know is things look like they are going to blow! In fact I, huh?"

Everyone saw the grail started to crack and before the Digimon could respond everyone heard something like a ribbit sound. Just as Ben's Digimon Partner was about to ask if anyone else heard a frog he was shocked to see a massive tadpole burst out of the object. Shinryudramon, and everyone else in the area had enough time to see the tadpole nearly looked like the ringed planet of Saturn before dozens more tadpoles burst out and merged with the first.

A flash of light flared out as the tadpoles fused together, and landed on the ground as a golden frog. It bears an oval shape with its back and its rear legs covered in large scales of different colors. Its face bore several whisker-like protrusions with a ball at the end. Its shiny, blue irises had multi-pointed star-shaped pupils. Its stomach area also had the imprint of a planet on it.

Zebra just glanced at the massive frog before he winced."No way, it really awoke. Its, the _Gourmet God Yaldabaoth_!"

Shinryudramon glanced at the others before he glanced back at the frog sleeping in front of him and titled his head." This thing's, god? Seriously guys? It, looks like a frog to me? Though, it _does_ smell good! So wait is this good or bad because, huh? Ah nuts!"

The shift in behavior from the Digimon was caused as he glanced around and saw that various monsters, some as tall as skyscrapers had gathered around the area." Seriously, I know this is the big bad guy lair but this is just overkill!"

"I don't think they are servants of the Nitro or that Ragyō woman dude." Toriko responded." It's just everything that has a nose was drawn to Yaldabaoth! It is the god of all ingredients that's everything's favorite food!"

"It's, _that_ yummy eh? So wait does that mean we are supposed to eat it now or, huh? Whoa!"

The Digimon saw the massive frog suddenly open his eyes. It produced a loud ribbit sound before it suddenly lashed out with its tongue. The Mega level Digital Monster dashed out of the way, and saw the tongue just kept extending, till only a few moments later it latched on to the moon in the sky. Shinryudramon glanced back at Yaldabaoth before he gulped." That frog's faster with his tongue then Yoshi! Good thing his aim is off, so off that he hit the freaking moon!"

Coco saw the giant frog croak before he felt a chill creep down his spine. "I don't think he missed man, I think that was his target!"

"Wait you mean he wants to take a bite out of the moon?"

Before he could get an answer, Yaldabaoth suddenly took a massive leap, and in a matter of moments jumped up with super speed, and devoured the entire moon. As the now even larger frog landed back on the planet, the shockwave nearly blew everyone off their feet.

As Shinryudramon protected the Gourmet Hunters from the impact he saw the monsters in the distance all roar, some with fear, some with hunger. The frog widened its eyes, before lashing out with its tongue with enough length to go around the entire planet, and hit its own back.

The Gourmet God then devoured everything its tongue hit along the way, and rapidly lashed out in everything in its sight. Shinryudramon moved as fast as he could to evade being hit while growling out," Man, that thing's the hungriest frog, no, the most hungriest thing I ever seen! But, no matter how hungry it is, I'm not going to let it eat me or the others!"

Toriko just licked his lips as he growled out,"No way am I backing down from any target, god or not! This here thing's my main goal, my goal of creating an orphanage were everyone can eat a meal fit for god himself! My appetite, its raging inside of me! My Full Course is in front of my eyes, and I'll show all of these punks how hungry I am!"

Shinryudramon nodded as he got his beam saber out." Well, one way or another time to see who the hungriest person on the planet is! I may not have as big as a tummy as this frog but, my appetite to win is going to be bigger than any jerk's, huh, whoa"!

The humanoid Digimon saw Yaldabaoth's tongue was suddenly in his way and he stabbed it just as he was about to be struck. The Mega Level Digimon pushed down as hard a she could and still found himself being pulled in."Oh come on! I did not go through this crazy day just to have it end being swallowed by some crazy god frog!"

As Ben's Digital Partner and his recent comrades rapidly tried to figure out how to not become the meal of a massive godly frog, Ragyō watched them from above.

The woman clad in the Shinra-Nyx-Kōketsu was still bombarding everything in her path, but as she saw Yaldabaoth shrug off the attacks the Gourmet Hunters were throwing at it to release Shinryudramon below, saw Trunks and Kirby fighting off Android 21 to the left, saw Lacus and Kefla fighting so fast to the right that they were just blurs of energy, and saw Acacia and Joie stride over to Yaldabaoth she just smirked.

She then had her aura flare up, and had the Life-Fibers she commanded, all around the world crackle with energy as they all dove to consume any living thing in range."Sometimes the individual pieces of an outfit might seem like a mismatch, but a _true_ artist can string them together to make a true work of art!

Heh, mother said that beauty was only skin deep, but father said what she really meant is that regardless of how it looks at the surface, true beauty, is _true_ power! And there will be no better way to show that Ragyō Kiryūin is the most worthy of all then by creating the ultimate masterpiece, of power! After everything I gave up, I won't let anything deny me my new world! The _correct_ world! May the thread that truly binds everyone, at last be weaved!"

* * *

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : I know it was another chapter stuffed to the brim with content but hope everyone enjoyed how it rolled out.

Firstly,for the names out of the way _Shuji Ikutsuki_ was a villain in Persona 3, _Tatsuzou Sudou_ was a villain in Persona 2, _Masayoshi Shido_ was a villain in Persona 5 and _Yatsufusa Hatanaka_ was a villain in _Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE_ .

 _Zachary Hale Comstock_ is in fact a villain from Bioshock Infinite. I know that game was far different then the Persona games but I felt he was a good pick to round up the group of corrupt elitist men lol.

Second, once more obliviously the Red and Blue Nitro had no relation to the Chozo in any " official" sense but since it linked so well for the hell of it I decided to in my story have made the Blue Nitro the ancestors of the Chozo, and the"aggressive" chozo that the remake of Metriod 2 hinted at.

Like wise Android 21 obliviously has no cannon links to Kirby but again it seemed like enough to make a link in my story plausible. I know I'm changing a few parts of 21' s Personality compared to how she acted in Fighter Z, but to me personality I felt 21 was a mess in a lot of ways plot wise and wanted to give her more then just scream," FOOD!" Well, its my take at least.

For those not aware I gave Ragyō Kiryūin's final form from the Kill La Kill series aspects of both the final boss of Persona 3, Nyx, along with the character and central antagonists **Hades: Izanami** from Blazblue to give her more fighting prospects. **  
**

Likewise I added a bit of Neo/ Acacia from the main villain of Nyarlathotep from the two Persona 2 games.

Heh, and if your wondering yes in Toriko a giant frog really was seen as god, or at least the god of food, and him eating the moon was in that to. I don't know, must be a Asian cultural lore thing.I gave him the name _Yaldabaoth_ since the Grail was the final boss of Persona 5, yup, its first form was a Grail, the series could be odd lol, but that was suppose to be a malevolent god made manifested from humanity's distorted desires of sloth, essentially serving as humanity's collective unconscious desire to be guided.

Well, I know I have a lot going on but hopefully it will all make sense with how I plan to have theses paths converge and hopefully you liked what you saw enough to leave a review.

To find out how the madness unfolds stay tuned to _**Chapter 233: Sullen Grace**_ , ( Sorry, changed my mind for which title fit better this time lol.) Till next time.


	33. Chapter 233:Sullen Grace

_**Chapter 233: Sullen Grace of the Bottomless Appetite.**_

Lacus was one of the many who was confused when a giant frog suddenly appeared below her. Her curiosity swiftly transformed to dread as she saw Yaldabaoth devour the moon, and go on a feeding frenzy, before the massive tongue shoot in her direction.

Lacus quickly cast a barrier around her that was sturdy enough to repel the tongue, and as it headed for her opponent the fused Saiyan grit her teeth and flung a green energy sphere at the frog to repel its assault." I'm no meal you stinking frog! This is _my_ fight! Man, this day keeps getting crazier!"

The Enji tensed up as she saw Yaldabaoth swiftly trying to eat Shinryudramon next, but glanced back at Kefla before throwing out a weary," Still think your allies have your interest at heart when you were moments away from your glorious battle ending in being digested by a giant Kermit?"

"Piff…you think I'm a sheltered girl like you angel?" The fused Super Saiyan spat out." I'm a big girl, I know the others want to win as badly as me and that means no time for throwing down half-cocked! Think we have second thoughts? As if, the thrill is just part of what makes a real fight count!"

"Sigh…you really are thoroughly Saiyan. That's why I know the only way to get through to you, is to speak your language!"

The winged warrior swiftly unleashed a holy spell at her foe, and while Kefla roundhouse kicked the white sphere of energy away it exploded in her face intensely enough to blind her. As she recoiled the Saiyan warrior felt something tangle her arm and saw that Lacus had flung her energy ribbon at her arm.

Kefla grit her teeth as she grasped the ribbon tightly." Think we are dumb enough to fall for the same old tricks huh? This time I'm going to choke you with your, ow!"

Just as the women in red was about to try and tug Lacus into her before the ribbon suddenly sprouted thorns sharp enough to draw blood. Just as Kefla reacted Lacus burst forward to kick her hard in the head.

The Enji saw her enemy quickly rebound, and as she rubbed her bruise Lacus threw out a casual shrug." As they say, the " fragile" roses can have some rather sharp thorns."

"Oh I'll do more then prick you " Raystar". " Kefla seethed out as her energy exploded." I'll shut you up with your own wings! _Fist Cannonball_!"

Lacus braced herself as her opponent formed green ki sphere in her hand and hurled it like she was throwing a baseball. Ben's girlfriend quickly flew out of its way, only to see the blast swerve back to home in on her.

The woman in Valkyrie like armor saw Kefla grinning and unleashed another Radiant Burst spell to have another swarm of Flower Funnels attack her opponent with the hopes of breaking her focus. But seeing the attack just caused Kefla to have a wild look in her eye." You're not special enough to be the only one that can have their energy blasts fly around all over the place Raystar! _Gigantic Blast_!"

Kefla had a massive green and red energy sphere form in her free hand and had it shatter in to smaller ones, that flew off in all directions. Lacus cringed as some of the energy orbs collided, and vaporized her Flower Funnels before a few more came her way.

As she deflected a few of them with the Oath-keeper she saw her enemies excited look and grimaced." _She learns quick, as tackless as she is, as a fused fighter she seems to have even greater fighting instincts. Either way, the more this drags out the more ways things can go wrong. So that means, got to take a risk._ _Rising Crescent_!"

The Enji Knight unleashed her enhanced slash attack to slice through the incoming energy orbs and headed straight for who sent them. Kefla saw Lacus looking right at her before she grinned." We are making you crack under pressure eh? I knew I would pound away your fake, huh?"

Lacus suddenly had her aura surge before she speed up her charge, and dove to slice into her opponent. Kefla dodged fast enough to avoid being cut, but still had her shirt get sliced into.

Before she could even curse about it Lacus attacked with even more speed, and the two dashed around as blurs for a few moments before Kefla suddenly caught the blade in her hand. Lacus attempted to try and stab the left earring to try and break the fusion.

As she saw her enemies angry look she gave the fused woman a harsh glare right back." I don't care _how_ much you love fighting, I'm not going to let such a stupid self-absorbed reason take everything form me!"

"You think your wings mean you can look down on us Raystar? You know nothing about us, and no matter who looks down on us, not even you divine folk will be allowed to diss us!"

Kefla shocked Lacus by suddenly ripping off her torn shirt and flinging it at Lacus's sword hand to entangle it. The moment Lacus was shocked Kefla pulled Lacus closed to her and unleashed a headbutt strong enough to stagger the Enji.

Kefla grinned before kicking Lacus right at the back of the neck to further disorientate her, and as Lacus coughed Kefla looked indifferent to her now topless state as raw rage burned in her eyes." You think you're the only one allowed to use those kinds of tricks angel?

People have been looking down on us, all our damn lives! Saiyan Girls were never taken seriously as fighters, at least not as elites. The fact that we _dared_ to grasp for what the people on top said we did not deserve gave us enemies on all sides.

They all told us what girls should have been, but we showed them just like we will _show_ you! A spoiled pampered elite like you who's had everything handed to you on a sliver plate could never understand how hungry we are for victory!"

"So, the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta were more progressive after all?" Lacus threw out wearily." Go figure. I am sorry you guys got a raw deal, trust me I know. But you don't know me, don't assume I had it easy. I had to, GUH!"

In a flash Kefla kicked Lacus in the face to knock her back a few feet before she seethed out," Shut up! The little pains you went to are lightweight to what we went through! Everyone tried to define what we are, but this is what we are!"

Kefla ripped her pants off without a second thought before she seethed out a vengeful," We are what we are, and we are going to bash anyone that has a problem with,"

Lacus suddenly showed she was not as beaten down as she let on as she unleashed a Radiant Burst energy beam right at her target. As a explosion of holy energy got back up the warrior of light gave a wary sigh." I respect your pride, however misguided it is. But, that kind of, GUH!"

Kefla showed she was not as shocked by the last attack as Lacus hoped as Lacus felt a pain surge into her neck.

As she went flying she saw Kefla smirk before shouting out," You thinking we were to stupid to notice your surge in power is going to be your last mistake Raystar!"

Before Lacus even finished landing on the ground the Super Saiyan jumped on her and grasped her arms with her own.

Kefla had an energy orb form in her chest and aimed it at the woman below her head before she looked determined." I won't lie, your not half bad a fighter Lacus Raystar. But you just don't have our hunger for victory! To bad, no matter what your reason is or who your fighting for, in the end that's all that matters! Hey at least you won't have to be eaten by 21 or this Neo monster eh? Say good, whoa!"

Kefla was about to try and finish Lacus off when suddenly the third woman of the Antitype Apostle bloodline had her eyes glow white.. A claw of raw energy promptly shot out of her aura right for the woman above her head.

The fused woman from planet Salda jumped back in shock and saw the claw burst at her again , and was fast enough to slice into her arm before she cursed."The hell is this? What kind of angel has a claw out of her back?"

Kefla was even more shocked to see Lacus slowly get back up, only more hunched over, nearly like a feral beast. As her aura started to boil over Lacus hissed out," You really want to see who's more hungry for victory girls? I don't you not to push her, because now you have to deal with me!"

The Saiyan was shocked to see Lacus was talking with a completely different voice before she gulped."Hey, you were using fusion this whole time to?"

"Not quite girls, but the gist of it is that since you knocked so hard now I'm out to play! You want to see wild rage is eh? Be my guest"!

The woman staggered for a moment before Lacus grasped her head tightly, and cleared her throat." Kisara, I know its been a while but that's not how this is going to work! We are doing this, together! Kefla, maybe I gave the impression of a spoiled naïve woman but while I was not born poor, I had to struggle quite a lot in my life.

I endured through so much loss that I nearly lost my mind, but when I was at the brink I endured to not lose what mattered most to me! I have kind wishes that might seem soft, but only because I seen how cruel the world is and want with all my heart to change it for the better.

For so long, I put my faith in a man that trusted and let him get me to think for a while that kindness was weakness, that such things just made you a pushover. But, thanks to the man I loved I was able to have faith in compassion.

However, that made me afraid of unleashing my rage, to hurt people like what happened in the past. I tried to shun off that part of me but I realize, rage can be dangerous but, anger is something that's needed just as much as every other emotion.

After all…sometimes people can't be reached out to with kindness, sometimes you have to fight, and be angry enough to not give up when it gets hard. Being able to control your emotions may sound like a no duh kind of thing but, only by really experiencing it all can one understand how to control them, and understand how to know oneself truly. I want to be kind to others, but also have the strength to protect them. After all, its my duty as a mother of sort."

"No way, you're a mom? You must have been super young when you popped it out eh?"

"Hey wait hold on that's that's _not_ what I meant!" A flustered Lacus spat out defenselessly." I just mean, my job makes me the mother of everyone, in a sense. And as they say, _nothing's_ more furious then a mother's rage!"

"Nice speech Angel but what the hell does that mean! Huh?"

Kefla was shocked as Lacus's armor suddenly faded. The Enji glanced around and saw that the two had moved far enough away from the others that they were like dots. The warrior of light smiled and took a deep breath before she suddenly had her body become transparent to have her clothing fell off her.

She walked up naked to the fused Saiyan before she waved her hand and had a reinforced barrier form around her clothing before she walked up a little bit to look at Kefla right at the face." Never thought I would do this twice in one day but, I have not testing this new power yet so rather not waste magic recreating a outfit if I can help it.

At least, for now I'm far enough away that I don't have to worry about endangering the others. Kefla, if your bearing your true self, I'll do the same. Get ready, this is all my anger, my sorrow, and all of my determination to protect what I care about! Now or never Kisara, lets do this! Come forth... Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Lacus once more had a card of light form out of her necklace and she quickly grasped it. She thrusted it into the air before the golden bracelet Philemon gave her shined with light. Energy surged around Lacus before she looked determined." I know my self now, and I won't run away! I am thou... Thou art I...Kisara, execute full spirit synchronization! _Persona_ _Armatization_!"

The image of the Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon appeared above Lacus, before the Geass symbol appeared on her hand again, and the dragon suddenly surged into her body. Lacus screamed out, as a pillar of blue fire erupted around her.

The brown haired woman fell to her knees and screamed in pain before she grasped her fist and seethed out." This time, _I'm_ in control. This is, my fury!"

She then grasped her face with her other hand, before holy energy formed around it to form a dragon like mask.

The fire suddenly consumed her, and transformed into the same kind of armor as before, but more wild like. She then hunched over as her very wings transformed into a more draconian like shape.

Kefla could not help but look shocked as Lacus became completely clad in armor, till she looked like a humanoid version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

As two whole new arms set with large claws formed out of Lacus's sides the fused Saiyan blinked in shock." What, what kind of angel is this? What are you?"

Ribbons appeared out of the Enji Knight's back, and grasped the discarded Oath keeper sword to turn it into a tail. Lacus suddenly unleashed a vicious roar as she looked at Kefla with murderous eyes." I'm not a normal angel, I'm Lacus Raystar! Get ready girls, I'm through fighting " gracefully"! No more masks, no more false self's, this is my will unrestrained!"

"Heh, not bad Raystar. But we seen Saiyans go wild, and great apes get even bigger! Your not going to s, huh?"

Kefla felt a gust of wind and realized Lacus was gone. She felt blood drip down her face and realized she was cut, before she swerved around to see Lacus was suddenly hunched over behind her. Lacus just growled again as she brandished all four of her claws." I'm not doing this to scare you, I'm going to _crush_ you! Your just lucky I'm still adjusting to this!"

The woman with golden green hair grasped her wound and realized her cut was sizzling before she giggled with excitement." Heh, this, is awesome! Despite how long-winded you are you're a hell of a fighter! That being said...beating you like this, will just prove how awesome _we_ are! You may be strong, but our teammates are even more hungry for victory then you! That's why I'm going to trash you before they get there chance!"

Lacus heard Acacia roar in the distance and responded by having her aura explode like it was a raging blue and white inferno as she stomped the ground hard enough to crack it." Then I'll just have to be more hungry for victory then everyone else! Now put up or shut up!"

The woman newly merged with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon had her makeshift tail suddenly extend and thrust for her opponent's chest. Kefla swerved to avoid it, but that left her open for Lacus to suddenly burst forward and smash her in the face.

While the Enji tried to follow up by attacking with her other three claws, Kefla caught two and evaded the other, and gave off a grunt that had just a inch of tension as lighting crackled around her aura. She then unleashed all her fury to show she was not backing down.

The two unleashed such intense blows that more then half of the exchanges caused shock-waves. This caught the attention of most of the Enji Knight's allies, and as the Persona user Ryuji saw Lacus's new state he just flinched." Seriously? That's the same chick from before? She did not say she was a Persona user to! But, her outfit's got all theses extra bells and whistles! Damn, what should her code name be?"

"I'll call her god, savior or whatever if she can get the job done." His comrade Makoto retorted sharply." Just watch your back, that Ragyō woman's getting even more crazed."

The blond member of the Phantom Thieves saw another large COVER monster stomping for his group, only for the Life-Fiber monster to get vaporized by a stray blast of black lighting Ragyō was flinging around as she was reveling in her new power. Ryuji saw how close he was to being fried and just gulped." Got it Queen."

Velvet, Collette and the other Enji saw the new state Lacus was in, and seeing Lacus for the first time utilizing the power of the Blue-Eyes White dragon caused, the woman with the demonic claw saw how vicious Lacus was before she whistled." Damn, I saw the recorded footage but, guess Lacus really is all but a beast now."

Elandor looked at Lacus curiously before she nodded." So if I get this right she did some sort of fusion with the Dragon's soul? That all but seems like _Armatization  
_ pack I had with Lapichet."

"Not quite." Collette answered confidently."Its a more advanced form she was able to create with her own power. She may be fighting like a beast but her soul is as calm as before. I was worried that Butterfly lady and all those Velvet Room people were trying to trick us but it seemed to have worked, Lacus just got the power back but now she is the one in control."

"Heh, long as she can out rage all these freaks then works for me. All right, help me break through this rainbow dike's tricks Collette."

"On it! _Judgment_!"

Lacus's angelic friend from the world of Sylvarant unleashed a barrage of holy energy attacks to try and turn the tide of the battle.

* * *

As she did Shinryudramon briefly saw this, but the Digimon's attention was forced to be reverted to the giant frog that was trying to eat him before the Royal Knight type Digimon glared back at the giant tongue he was still stuck to." Oh man, Lacus's scent changed again! What's going on? Stupid frog, get out of my way I have things I have to do!"

Shinryudramon tried to drill the organ he was still stuck to, only to see Yaldabaoth's tongue was rubbery enough to shrug off the drill before he winced." Man, guess this thing was not called godly for no reason! But, still, I'm not going to be, ow!"

Ben's Digimon partner was cut off as Yaldabaoth suddenly flung his tongue up to smash its current target into the ground.

Toriko charged forward to help his recent ally while yelling out," Hey Gourmet God you did not hear? _You're_ the meal today! _Jet Fork_!"

The Gourment King unleashed a rapid barrage of lighting fast punches that shot out as energy forks, but as Yaldabaoth saw the attacks coming the giant frog hunched over, and caught all of the attacks on his back, before said back reflected every last projectile.

Zebra saw his blue haired comrade get hit his own attack before he snarled." Watch it moron the Gourmet God 's going to have god like instincts! Bah, cooking you will just prove we are the Gourmet Kings! _Super Sound Wave Cutter…Murasame_!"

Coco saw his comrade unleash a massive sound blast before his hand turned purple." No point holding back, _Poison Spear_!"

As the two fired their projectiles they were shocked to see Yaldabaoth dodge the attacks like it was a trained Ninja before Sunny swore." Oh come on, no matter how strong it is however big it is its _still_ a frog! But, its entire body seems to be defying the laws of physics."

"He is, because of being granted" _Gourment Inflation_."

The Gourment Hunters swerved around to see Kaka slowly walking up. The Red Nitro just gave everyone a curt nod as she walked forward." Yes, ever since Gourment Cells spread across the cosmos, "Flavor" has constantly been growing and increasing.

The eight kings, like Heracles, Bambina and the others from earlier are a by product of Gourment Inflation, but Yaldabaoth is the apex of the Gourment Inflation! It's a understatement to say how difficult it is to cook it, but it is possible! Just listen _very_ carefully because the method to cooking the Gourment God has to be done to the letter. First, I know a lot has happened but you all still have your cooking gear?"

"Hell yah!" Toriko shouted out eagerly. He went to take it out before he winced as he felt nothing." Hold on, maybe it was in my other pocket?"

As the blue haired man's fellow Gourmet Hunters looked anxiously to make sure their comrade did not forget something so crucial when everyone heard a sudden crunch sound. Toriko looked back up, and gasped in shock as he saw the Red Nitro in front of him suddenly only was a pair of legs.

The source of the sudden shocking turn of events quickly became apparent as the group saw Acacia munching on Kaka's body. The creature with a body of grotesque zits all over saw Toriko glancing at him and just burped." People say things like, " the sun will always rise" and "tomorrow always comes" But when your swallowed by Neo then well, it feels like it will _never_ come again, for eternity I tell you what! Piff…disgusting Red Nitro, I don't need such trash getting idiots to cook my Full Course _any_ other way other then how I want it!"

As the group glanced at Acacia in shock they suddenly heard a deranged giggle as Joie floated down besides him." Ah, the smell really is forming nicely. For all the set backs it is coming together perfectly, did it not Acacia?"

Toriko saw the hideous man lick his lips before he cringed." No, no way! This is really Acacia, holy "Bishokushin" who brought food to all! Wait, what the hell happened to Jiro and Ichiryu?"

As the Black Swan responded by laughing madly Acacia did not even seem to hear Toriko and just staggered forward. Yaldabaoth saw Acacia looking at it and stopped trying to eat Shinryudramon as it eyed the mutated man carefully, causing Acacia to drool with raw hunger."Ooohohoh…the prime ingredient, the manifestation of man kind's desire, up close its just so god damn juicy! Ugh, but there are all of theses disgusting flies buzzing around! I'll have to eat them even quicker then the last ones."

Acacia staggered to the giant frog before Toriko swiftly got in front of him to force eye to eye contact." You, your not Acacia, your just a demon scum that killed my mentors!"

"Haha…I see I got quite a reputation eh Joie?"

"Answer me damn it! They were suppose to be your students, your surrogate sons! How could you treat them like dog food!"

Acacia shocked everyone by pausing, and looking up at the sky with curiosity." I'd always wondered to myself, what _am_ I? Why was I so different then those around me? I discovered my first unique ingredient when I was merely five…I can't even remember what it was any more. But, what I can remember is that somewhere deep inside me, there was a tremendous hunger, one that would not be sated no matter what I ate!

Just who and what was I? I would ask that again and again, so often that I was clutching my teeth so tight that I would drool…and it drove me so much that there was this ace throbbing as my blood boiled hot. This unstoppable rage…this madding lust…were theses really all _my_ emotions?

Was I even in control of my own actions or was it my appetite? I ran desperately to try and escape it, but when I stopped running I realized I had devoured every ingredient in the god damn world. Their were no new ingredients before me, and all that was left was a mountain of discarded plates, and my empty soul.

I made a breakthrough when by chance I discovered PAIR and the other Blue Nitro, and found my true self awaken! I found enlightenment, and it told me that there still were unknown tastes to devour! I told Ichiryu I entrusted the food of the masses to him, and left to go through the long process of my "evolution."

All I wanted, was to know who I really was, is their anything more natural? Jiro and Ichiryu dying is just plain simple fate. Heh, after all, because god is shinning his light into _my_ destiny! Though I reckon its more like _I'll_ be god when this is done eh boy?"

Toriko saw Acacia bellow out cruelly before he snarled with rage, and shocked everyone by grasping the man in front of him right by the growth underneath his chin to drag him right into his face." I let you spew out enough crap so listen up you eyesore! Don't go blaming everything on your life on Gourmet Cells and your Appetite, that's no where even close to justifying what you did!

You goddamn Gourment Egoist! All of us decide for ourselves, and live according to are own will! I can promise you, the anger and rage I'm feeling now has nothing to do with my appetite! Its my soul shaking!"

Acacia saw the anger in the man's eyes and just laughed." Boy you got some really big guts I tell you what. But your so damn cocky that your blind! I'm not some damn beast, I'm the Bishokushin god! Right now…you can consider yourself to be grasping the collar of the world, if not the universe itself!"

"Wrong, its just the collar of one disgusting B level hunt!"

"Tsc…who you the _hell_ you think you are boy?"

As Acacia bared a vicious snarl Komatsu was undaunted by the demonic glare and just shouted," Who do you think you are, talking to Toriko, the heavily cooking god like that! It's not your era any longer old man, it's ours!"

"Ugh…god damn punks, I'm done talking to scum! JOIE! Why are they still alive? I blabbed on and on so you could cook them when they were not looking!"

As the group looked shocked Joie shrugged." I been trying to since we landed but, my fungus won't attach to any of them."

Toriko saw Acacia raise a eyebrow before he grinned." We got a poison master on our side you freak! Hope you got a better plan then that!"

"Heh…hope." Acacia hissed out as he cracked his neck." You boys faces are all reeking with hope. People full of that, taste like vomit! Heh, just like that last Nitro freak I ate. Ah right, that was a guy I raised. Well, I did not raise no wuss but he turned out like that anyway! Right to the end, my boys were to stupid to pay their papa proper respect!"

Toriko 's eyes hardened before he snapped back with," I think, I know that right to the end, they were passing into us the hope they had for the future! I smelled the scent of hope, Zebra could feel its sound-waves, Coco through magnetic-waves and Sunny through vibrations in his hair! They entrusted us something that you can't break no matter how much rage you have!"

"God damn it boy, you small fries are all brimming with hope, I'm going to tenderize you till your ripe with despair so you can all taste good! Time you boys show me your most painful faces, as I whoop your very souls apart!"

"Guess its time to lay down who's appetite is the greatest eh!"

Joie snickered before the Black Swan had her aura flare up."Oh I'm so done with heroic sap speeches, at least when I rant I have substance to it! Have your fun Acacia while me and the Nitro go on and cook this tasty Gourmet God! _Hundred-Million-Grater_!"

As the Dark Chef went to dice the giant Frog, Sunny glared at the woman with the same face his mentor respected before his hair vibrated." Don't think we will just let you cut our dream! _Satan Hair_!"

The Gourment Hunter had his rainbow hair form a net and absorbed some of the attacks before some of the hair got chipped away. Joie was shocked her attack was stopped at all, before she suddenly felt something and saw that Coco had hit her with a Mold Spear projectile attack.

As she quickly used her power to neglect the poison that was attempting to spread into her Zebra charged at her and unleashed his voice cutter attack.

The Black Swan saw this and extended her free hand." _Gold Chopping Board_!"

A golden shield formed around her to neglect the attack. Seeing this just caused Zebra to snarl." Think your tricks will be enough broad? Your facing down a pack of the most hungriest demons around!"

Joie saw all of the Appetite Demons forming around the Gourmet Hunters and just sighed." You're a stubborn pack I'll give you that. But trust me, if I could subdue Midora, you runts have no chance!"

The Black Swan prepared to swing her knife down, before suddenly a pillar of blue fire erupted beneath her. She quickly shattered the fire with her swing before a male voice cut in with a damning," Don't think, the will of boss Midora can be subdued that easily, you traitor!"

The Gourmet Hunters glanced to the right to see Starjun wearily walk up with a few of his elite members like Grinpatch and Tommygun.

Shinryudramon at last got free from the grip of Yaldabaoth before he saw Starjun and the other Gourmet Corps members march up and groaned."Oh great, you guys want to have a rematch to? Not like this fight's gotten crowded enough as it is!"

Toriko saw Starjun glance at him and saw Acacia lick his lips before he cracked his neck." Ah so you at last recovered from that blow eh Starjun? What you want to settle things to? Fine lets get it on but I'm not letting you or your boss's boss have their way!"

"Your mistaken Toriko." Starjun retorted calmly. "My loyalty was _always_ to Boss Midora. If Joie betrayed him, then she is _my_ enemy as well! I'm willing to be professional enough to put aside our differences if it means getting the job done. I don't care what higher powers your working for " Dark Chief", it won't be enough for you to escape your fate!"

Joie saw the other Gourmet Corps members nodded before she rolled her eyes." Oh Starjun, how sad that you were groomed to be a tad to good of a loyal dog. You all have one chance to pick _true_ greatness over primal loyalty."

Grinpatch spat on the ground before growling out," Boss Midora saved our lives and made us feel worth a damn! You did jack aside from lurking around plotting your grand plan Joie! And if your plan screws us over then screw you! _Worm Breath_!"

The lanky man took a deep breath before unleashing a storm of modified worms to all try and consume his target. Joie easily hacked the maggot barrage to pieces in moments, but as she prepared to counter attack Tommygun flew into the air and shouted out," _Cocoon Preservation_!"

The member of the Gourmet Corps unleashed a large spider web from her mouth just as Joie sliced up Grinpatch 's attack and succeeded in binding her arm. As she widened her eyes in shock Starjun took out his blade once more and in a burst of speed charged for the Black Swan with a ruthless look." _Single Blade…Yakgrill_!"

Starjun had his sword erupt before he stabbed Joie and a stream of blue fire exploded out of the area. Grinpatch and Tommygun both cheered before they high fived each other. As the fire raged Joie laughed from within the fire." Did you dogs feel proud? I'm merciful enough to give you one scrap of triumph before you die!"

Joie suddenly flew out of the flames with a wicked grin, and as she flew above her targets Grinpatch snarled out,"You think you're so tough? We are going to mess you up so bad, huh? How long have we been running again? Everything's looking, GUH!"

The man with the bandanna suddenly coughed up blood, and before Tommygun could say anything she did the same. Starjun watched in horror as his two long time comrades suddenly melted into puddles of blood right in front of him." Grin…Tommy! The hell, nothing hit them!"

"Nothing _you_ could see my poor child." Joie responded cruelly." But my aura fungus infected them the moment I heard there crude barking. It seems Midora thought you were special enough to make you immune before things got underway, but your ugly toadies did not share his concern. And as you see, those who can't resist my poison, are granted instant death!"

Starjun looked at all that remained at his comrades before he grasped his fist tightly."I'll concede they were not the most, graceful of individuals but they were loyal. And you _will_ pay for the wrongs you have caused to the Gourmet Corps!"

"Cease your barking boy…the Gourmet Corps was something I prodded Midora to create to get what I wanted, so thus its mine to do what I see fit! If you can't wake up to the fact that your just a ingredient, then you will be cooked before you know it."

Starjun narrowed his eyes, before his third eye opened." Dismiss me as trivial and you will die. Do you even know who I am? Or, to be more precise, do you know who's son I am?"

"Am, I suppose to?"

"I suppose not. But this would make you more aware that this is retribution, and that ultimately you and Acacia are destined to be stopped by _me_!"

"What are you talking about? Did fear make you delusional. I don't know what fantasy Midora put in your head but when someone with as little food luck as you speaks about destiny…the word doesn't have any weight to it. Its only sounds to me…like your excusing your loss before the fight's even begun. Tsc, how droll..be gone! _Flash Poison_!"

Before her opponent could even react the Black Swan released a blinding flash. As Joie saw Starjun flinch her grin widened." _You blinked for a fraction of a second, to me its as though time's stopped. By the time you open your eyes again, you'll already be in the afterlife._ _Hundred Million Layer Fillet_!"

The Dark Chef went to attack, but suddenly she realized Starjun was to her right, and already preparing to attack." _Single Stroke…Searing Sever_!"

Joie saw the burning slash coming for her and evaded, readying a counter slash in return. However to her shock Starjun moved fast enough to escape her sight, and before she could fine where he went she heard," _Burner Punch_!" He cried out.

The Black Swan evaded the slash, but still got sliced across the face. Joie hissed as she dashed back, and realized Starjun 's two main eyes were close before she hissed out," That third eye, its not for show I see.

Well, you're going to be tougher then I realized to cook, so be it. But you think that's enough to stop me? Very funny, hilarious Starjun! The destiny you speak of is merely youth! That bizarre confidence of yours is because you're young! I'll show you just how in vain the hopes and dreams of the ignorant and foolish young are!"

"It's not enough to give me unfounded confidence. And for your information…I'm not as young as you think. You and Acacia are the cocky ones, and you will pay for your delusions! You Gourmet Hunters, go help Toriko while I settle this."

"That's mighty cocky for you to give orders to us!" Zebra growled out. To which Starjun just sighed." Its not arrogance, its just that he needs more help and there is no time to play it safe."

Everyone heard a shock-wave in the distance before Coco winced." Damn it, guess you're right. No matter how tough this Acacia is, he won't be the one who gets his meal!"

Torkio's friends nodded to Starjun before they went over and heard the shock-waves. Said shock-waves were being caused by all the punches Toriko were unleashing. Despite how powerful the strikes were Acacia was just yawning.

As he saw Toriko give labored breaths he just burped." So this is the "power" of the Gourmet Hunter who embodies the current era eh boy? Hah, you're so straight forward its refreshing. Such a big appetite, but its not big enough to eat _my_ dream son!"

"Don't get the wrong idea. Even if I defeat you my dream won't come true. Actually, there's just one thing. When you die and go to hell I want you to apologize to the family you betrayed before you have your first dish in the after life!"

Toriko prepared to punch Acacia with all of his might, only for a second face to appear, and hope its mouth right where the blue-haired man was punching. As he tried to swerve his punch Acacia grasped him by the head with his hands." A meal? I won't do that boy! I won't grant that damn wish of yours!

There's a difference between the battle cry of victory and the wails of defeat boy. I reckon that's the difference that gives it flavor. Embrace the flavor of what you call Neo, the flavor of despair that is Nyarlathotep!"

Toriko saw his hideous enemy glare at him as his aura shimmered, and after a second he fell to his knees, causing Acacia to laugh." It appears that you have mentally eaten the meat dish of the Full Course that is News. Originally the cell division of Gourmet Cells happened faster then the speed of light.

When you eat news, that speed is restored. By taking full advantage of that cell division the space around you appears though it's completely frozen in time. But that speed differs from person to person, and that decides the power of a" Back Channel" spell that someone can unleash. I've increased the rate of division to Max Level…thereby creating a space-time condensing to the max to.

Right now, in what should be just a second your body felt like you been through a month! Don't you idiots realize by now that my dark appetite can devour anything? Heh, by your face I reckon its starting to hit home.

Now, let me hear you scream! I'm sure you understand now you can't escape, I'll devour this entire planet before I do the same to the others!"

"I, I understand. Acacia, I never had anything against you till today but now, I _know_ I'm going to pulverize and tenderize you!"

"What's that boy?"

"You heard me, in that point of extended time I'm the one who's been doing the apprising you!"

Toriko shocked his opponent by bursting forward to bit Acacia by the neck and ripping a piece of flesh off. As he devoured it the Gourmet Hunter did not even flinch. Acacia was to shocked to counter attack as he saw Toriko wipe his mouth."Acacia, you wanna know why...I'm going to beat you even though I don't hate you?" Its so I can eat you! I found a flavor inside you that feels like it's going to erupt even now! And now I know your going to be the Meat Dish in my full course!"

The response caused Acacia to have his eye twitch as he widened his eyes." Your going to eat _me_ boy? I don't care how poorly Ichiryu raised yah, there ani't a greater insult to a god then saying your gonna eat him!"

"It's not an insult, it's the upmost sigh of respect! I'll use my best chopsticks, the golden spoon and fork I got and everything!"

"Piff…enough. I'll show you what respect looks like. Chopsticks…forks…spoons…what do you think god uses when he eats Toriko? The object of divinity, his bare hands! _Gourmet Hand_!"

Toriko saw his enemy created a gigantic golden hand of his own Appetite Energy and before he could respond he was smashed by it. An enormous hand print the size of a stadium was left in the ground, but Toriko was still standing, but his Blue Ogre Appetite Demon had once more came out and hissed at Acacia." Well if you don't want to be shown respect, then we can play it that way to! _Blue Spit_!"

The transformed Gourmet Hunter punched his target faster then Acacia expected, and was punched with enough force to be launched halfway through the planet.

As the mutated man stopped himself he saw Toriko coming right for him while yelling out," _Devil Fork_!"

"Damn it boy, mock me and I'll whop you so hard you will be begging for me to kill yah! _Gourmet Punch_!"

The two struggled to overpower each other, and before Acacia could attempt to unleash his next move he could he saw a energy blast heading his way and snarled before deflecting the blast with his bear hand and using his momentum to propel him out of the way.

The man who formerly ended his world's food crises saw the blast came from Trunks, who with Kirby were unsuccessfully trying to pin down Android 21 before he snarled."So many hungry maggots trying to get their fill.

Bah, they can rile up there appetites as much as they want, every last one of the side dishes that won't get inline will be devoured soon enough, after I get my main course! So get ready to die Toriko!"

Acacia snarled once more as he evaded the rapid barrage of the transformed Gourmet King's attack and tried to close in on his desired meal.

* * *

As he was, others tried to close in on their meal was a tad more frustrated then the man with the self-proclaimed greatest hunger, and that would be Android 21.

While Kirby's assistance managed to turn the momentum around, Trunks quickly saw that his pink-skinned enemy was still in possession of a nearly overwhelming amount of tricks. At the moment the Super Saiyan had just avoided a pink colored Destructo-Disc being thrown his way before he saw it swerve around to home in for his head.

He cringed as he heard Android 21 giggling from the other direction and quickly swerved his hand around and fired a kai blast to blast the disc faster and into the one who unleashed it. 21 widened her eyes with shock as the disc burst forward to hit her arm.

But she giggled darkly as her severed arm fell off and she just kept flying forward and wound up her other fist to try and punch Trunks hard.

Before she could Kirby suddenly dived in front of her, and Android 21 looked shocked before her eyes widened with hate. She then she smashed Kirby off of his Warp-Star and all the way into the ground.

Trunks saw Kirby got hit so hard there was a shock-wave before the rage he felt from that caused him to unleash a surge of power that caused him to stab 21 with his sword before she could react. As his target screamed with outrage Trunks, burst into a rock pillar to pin her. As he flew up he gathered energy in his hands."Your going to answer for every life you androids take!"

As he gathered energy to try and unleash a blast strong enough to vaporized 21 completely Kirby flew back up with a bump on his head." Don't worry I'm ok! That hurt but, I bounced back from worst!"

The time patrol agent saw Kirby rub the bump on his head before he smirked." Heh, you may not have Majin Buu's strength but your regeneration powers seem just as good. That, is better in some ways I suppose."

"Bah, you did have such promise Void Termina." 21 seemed with disgust as she struggled to pull the sword out only for it to surge with the raw energy Trunks." If only you had the will to live up to your _true_ purpose you horrible boy!"

Trunks saw the hero from Popstar look dismayed before he threw out," You are living up to what you're supposed to be Kirby! Even if she made you what you can be, you can defy her expectations. After all, defying insane expectations is the logical thing to do! And anyway, her will won't matter when she's burned away!"

"Don't think you can make this masterpiece fade away so easily you filthy Saiyan!"

The demonic Android fired a barrage of energy blasts to try and blast Trunks away, but her target just evaded the attacks while still charging his own."Desperately failing away won't save you!"

"Heh, that's only because your intellect is far to beneath mine! _Hellzone-Grenade_!"

Trunks winced as he saw all of the energy blasts that 21 fired were suddenly surrounding him and cursed. He prepared to redirect his attack till Kirby suddenly flew around him and unleashed his Tornado power to unleash a whirlwind powerful enough to redirect all the energy attacks into the ground.

As 21 saw her attack fail Kirby just grinned at her." If you were that smart you would not try and do something so stupid as trying to destroy everyone lady!"

The wife of Doctor Gero grit her teeth before her aura exploded with enough force to shatter the rock she was bound to before she ripped off the sword she was attached to with her tail." Oh I knew most of the universes would be mad at me little one, I just don't _care_ what my snacks have to say!"

21 threw the sword right for Kirby, and while the pink member of the Justice Force could only widen his eyes in shock, the owner of the sword warped in front of his comrade and caught the blade with his hands.

As blood dripped down his cheek 21 giggled darkly before extending her right hand in a open palm gesture." No matter what you do your fate is to be a meal to god, the only thing you can decide is how big a bang the process will take! Speaking of that, _Big Bang Attack_!"

Trunks cringed as he saw his enemy unleash one of the finishing moves his own father used to destroy Android 19, and braced himself as a energy sphere was roaring for him. The Time Patrol Agent had all of his energy surge as he grasped his sword again and swung at the incoming projectile with all of his might.

The son of Vegeta felt himself being pushed back to the ground, and yelled at the top of his lunges as he pushed back the blast a few inches.

21 giggled at her target's struggle and prepared to add more energy to attempt to finish him off. Before she could Kirby saw his friend struggling, and focused his power, before he took out his Hammer and put the Star Rod on the Warp-Star beneath him before pouring energy into the hammer to have it grow and become his much larger Grand Hammer.

Kirby's " Step mother" was shocked as Kirby smashed the Big Bang Attack hard enough to help Trunks knock the energy blast away. As the deranged being with Majin cells saw her attack explode in the distance, and rock the very planet before she had a wild look in her eyes." Damn it, I stomached _enough_ disobedience!"

21 had her energy explode with rage and in a burst of speed smashed Kirby into the ground and grasped Trunks with her tail before he could react.

21 laughed darkly at the sight of her oppoent's cry of pain as she unleashed a barrage of punches that caused a lot her target's body to feel cracked in less then a second.

As Trunks coughed up blood 21 smashed him into the ground while looking more insane by the moment." That's right, suffer for your crimes you damn Saiyan!"

"Damn hypocrite!" Trunks spat back as he tried to fight back." I just wanted to save everyone, that's all I _ever_ wanted!"

"Ignorance is no excuse! You caused far worst crimes then me, you meddled with the laws of the universe when you broke time!"

"I don't need you to tell me the sin I caused! But it was the only way to save everyone from Frieza and the Androids! It was the only way I could be strong enough to stop Cell in my own timeline! I know I sinned, but the Supreme Kai of Time allowed me to work as a Time Patrol Agent to atone for my sin!

After all, she and Cosmos are wise and smart enough to know that some sins are worst then others! Yes, the sin of breaking a rule out of desperation is not nearly as bad as unleashing nightmares on the cosmos!"

"Those that cause errors to the ecosystem must be purged. And if the error is coming from god itself, then god must be purged as well and replaced with a superior model! You know, part of this is your fault Trunks!

Yes, Trunks from the alternate future, if you never went to the past Goku would have died and I would not have had access to Majin Buu's cells. Things would have gone a lot smoother for your world, you thought you were saving it but you just gave it false hope before damming everyone to Goku's insanity!"

Trunks had a surge of memories of all the horrors he and his version of Gohan suffered at the hands of Android 18 and 17.

As he thought of all of the times he spent with Goku and his father fighting Cell, Bojack, and then all of the various adventures across time he's spent as a Time Patrol agent he grasped his fists hard." Enough! I don't really care if the likes of you think what I did was a sin!

None of us could have foresaw how obsessed Goku's addiction to fighting would get, but even if its what caused the likes of Zamasu and the Shadow Dragons to be unleashed over all...I think it still was the better option.

No matter who calls it a sin, a crime or whatever, the biggest sin is watching innocent people suffer to the ambitions of psychopaths like you, Frieza, Cell, your husband and all the others!

No matter how insane or strong you scum get, I'll do whatever I can to protect the future! Android 21…I'm going to show your kind what true strength is, once and for all!I GUH!""

21 suddenly had her finger nails extend like claws to stab Trunks in his hand before he could make a move."Oh choke on your self-denial already Saiyan! Huh?"

Android 21 formed another blade of energy in her hand and prepared to slice her target's throat up. Before she could strike Trunks unleashed an explosion of energy that stopped her energy blade in her tracks and pushed her back a few feet.

As 21 stabilized herself she saw Trunks had his eyes glow with raw white light. His aura was still golden but took a blue glow around his body, like an inverted version of Super Saiyan Blue's aura.

His aura now emitted particles, resembling the same ones emitted by the auras of Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rosé. His aura also emit dense, blue bio-electricity lightning, but even more blue, dense, and raging than his Super Saiyan two form.

His hair spiked up even further than in his Super Saiyan two state and takes on an even more golden color like the Super Saiyan 3 form. For a moment his muscles bulked up similar to Super Saiyan Third Grade before the blue glow around his body appeared and his muscles return to normal.

21 was shocked to find she had to struggle to stand her ground in the face of Trunk's new power before she seethed out,"What the hell is this? His flavor changed completely! Someone like you, was able to reach that God Kai state Goku and Vegeta had!?"

"Not quite." Trunks uttered with restraint as each step he took cracked the ground." I was not able to master the Super Saiyan God state as well as Goku or father but I had obtained a incomplete state. Unstable as it might be, it's enough to overpower trash like _you_!"

Trunks was above 21 in a instant, and the mutated wife of the chief scientist of the Red Ribbon Army quickly burst backwards as the sword came down for her.

But her Super Saiyan opponent showed he was not going to relent so easily as he swung his sword upwards, and in the process released a wave of golden energy.

21 moved the moment she saw the new projectile, but still was not fast enough to evade the attack entirely, and roared as her right side got hit and was vaporized. As she screamed in pain she fired a few Death Beam style attacks from the fingers on the hand she still had to strike back.

As she saw Trunks casually bat away the energy beams with one hand she yelled with rage as she regenerated her body ." You damn foolish Saiyan! You apes always seem to find a way to squeeze more power out like the last pit of toothpaste in a tube.

But, even if you pull another hair color out of your ass even the spirit bomb that beat Majin Buu won't be enough to take me down!"

"What about the one that killed Omega Sheron?"

"Piff…Goku died to pull _that_ stunt off and like hell will I give you the time to pull it off! No matter how much the savages roar, I'll put you ALL in your damn place!"

21 charged for Trunks once more, but in his new incomplete Blue transformation state the Time Patrol Agent was fast enough to match her blows.

After getting hit in the face she saw Trunks prepare to slice into him and unleashed a after image to avoid the blow. 21 suddenly appeared above Trunks and unleashed a Solar Flare to blind him.

As he winced the pink skinned villain moved fast enough to give off the impression that she was giggling from all directions as energy surged around her body." Its your fault for challenging me and defying the universes evolution! Alright, time to treat myself to a victory snack! Bon appetite!"

21 looked like she was about to attempt to turn Trunks into candy again before his aura exploded." Your wrong android, I got _you_!"

The mad scientist winced as Trunks suddenly had his energy unleash a explosion that spread out in all directions. 21 promptly cast a barrier around herself.

It looked like it was able to hold till Kirby flew at her from the other side and readied the Star-Rod once more." Sorry lady, your not getting out of what you have coming to you!"

The small pink hero fired another magical blast, that to his target's horror dissolved her barrier. .

Kirby landed alongside Trunks, and the angry half Saiyan gave his shorter team mate a brief nod before the two hero's heard a scream of outrage, and a sizzling 21 flew out of the flames.

Kirby winced as he saw his step mother give him a look of raw hate."Damn it, I'm not the one that's suppose to be cooked! Who raised you to have such horrible manners!?"

"Well um, I mostly ran around in the woods till Rick the Hamster, Coo the Owl and Kine the sunfish and a few friendly Waddle Dee's taught me how to read, build a house and a few other things!"

"Ugh, that explains a _few_ things. Still…even if you had your behavior taught to you by wild Hamsters its no excuse to disobey your mother! The plan was to eat all the unworthy together with your brother Neo, Void Termina!"

"Maybe that's what you wanted me to do, but I only want to eat the bad guys that are being mean to the nice people! Its more fun eating with others anyway!"

"Damn it, I don't want to eat with inferior beings, and I did not want my kids to eat with inferior beings either unless they were _part_ of the meal!"

"Well that's why I'm glad I got my memories of what you wanted erased by the Star-Rod and Mister Nova because I want to be someone that helps people eat, not eat them! Well, again, aside from the bad guys.

I do thank you for allowing me to well, exist and meet all my friends, but even if its what you wanted, even if your my sort of momma I won't do what you want, no matter what!"

21 had her eye twitch as he she put her right hand on her face and produced another insane laugh." I figured this was going to be a rough day, but for my own child to insult me this greatly? I won't tolerate being mocked by someone who's judgment is so plagued with errors!"

"Rage all you want but you're the one that is broken in the head 21!" Trunks sharply retorted." What you, Gero, Cell, Brolly, Frieza, and all the others never could, no, _refused_ to comprehend! And that would be that no matter how smart you are you don't have the right to tell everyone how they should be! I'll be the first to admit people are far from perfect, my father and Goku taught me that _very_ well. But people can change for the better.

The path Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar and the rest of their group are going down might at last lead to the true better path. I won't let you or anyone else interfere with that!"

"ENOUGH!" 21 yelled out with enough force to cause a shock-wave." The hopes of naïve twits, won't stop me! Either you die by me or get eaten by me, that's the only fate for those holding up my feast! Time to barbecue you! _Premium_ … _Electro Eclipse Bomb_!"

Trunks saw his opponent form a sphere of deep black energy that had another gray sphere inside it that turned black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. After a few seconds it took on a decagon shape. 21 had a look of raw hate form before she snarled out," It's time for all the failures, to vanish _forever!_ "

The two hero's saw 21 fire her attack, and as it left a shot black trail of energy as it raced for them the Super Saiyan took a deep breath before having his energy surge as high as he could push it." Your wrong Android 21…the nightmare of the Androids are at last going to vanish once and for all! _Galick…Buster_!"

The time patrol agent made a series of dramatic hand gestures before he cupped his hands together and put his hands back. He then unleashed a massive surging purple energy blast that was a combination of his own skill and one of his father's preferred energy attacks.

As the two attacks collided the result was a shock-wave that rocked the entire planet. The beams were in a deadlock for a few moments, but Kirby saw that Trunks was being pushed back a few feet, and that the Super Saiyan was sweating before 21 laughed madly." Nice try Trunks! Your going to be even more of a tasty morsel then I figured, but your _still_ only mortal! I may not have as complete a unlimited energy supply as 18 and 17 but I _still_ was programed to last! Despite your rage, your not hungry enough to defeat _me_ Saiyan!"

Kirby saw Trunks was being pushed back a bit, before he saw how fixated 21 looked, before a idea dawned on him. He then gave the most serious face his adorable face could muster before he had the Star Sparkler fly around to get behind 21 before he had the Star Rod glow." You're a _really_ hungry lady momma, but your still not as hungry as me! Even if its because of you that I was able to meet my friends its also because of you that a lot of people got hurt! That's why, I'm going to stop you!"

"Piff…be as insolent as you want but even with your magical toys nothing you throw at me can stop me!"

"I don't have to blow you up, just suck you up!"

"Wait, no!"

Kirby used the power of the Star Rod to replicate the effects of the Miracle Fruit to unleash his Hypernova swallow power, causing his body to glow a rainbow like color as he exhaled with far more force then usual at the force nearly of a Black Hole.

While 21 might normally have been able to resist the suction being unleashed at her, with her still giving everything into overpowering Trunks she felt her self being pushed in inch by inch before seething out," How dare you! You would do this, to the one that gave you life?"

Trunks saw Kirby just widened his mouth even harder, and as chunks of rock were ripped out of the ground and into his allies mouth and gulped.

"Kirby, you know what you're doing?" Trunks blurted out cautiously." If you don't get out of the way you will get hit by the blast to!" To his shock he saw the member of the Justice Force just point up with his free hand. As Trunks saw 21 get pushed backwards more and more, and saw her energy attack going upward he nodded, and did all he could to keep his attack up.

With her focus divided 21 felt herself getting pushed more and more in the direction of Kirby's mouth.

She glared at the spawn of Majin Buu that she cultivated with pure fury." No, I still have more breakthroughs to make, I still have so many sweets to devour! Even you won't stop me, you miserable traitor!"

21 lashed out with her tail but while it left a welt Kirby endured the blow, and just exhaled even harder. Trunks saw his target's focus divide as she had her tail take the shape of a scorpion to try and stab the shorter pinker one before he braced himself." Kirby, get ready!"

The son of Vegeta used one of the moves he learned while training under the Supreme Kai of Time to have his blade float on its own, before he had it swerve around and shoot out to carve through 21's tail.

The bio-hybrid life-form yelled in pain, and as she saw her severed tail get swallowed by Kirby her focus was weakened enough for Trunks to overpower the blast.

Trunks caused the beam to shoot upward. The shock-wave pushed 21 right up to Kirby's mouth, and as she felt her self being pushed closer and closer her eyes brimmed with madness."Ugh…Ngahh…you horrible wicked child!"

Kirby saw her grasp the modified Warp Star out of desperation before he had a tear roll down his eye, and he had the Star Rod glow again before the Warp Star shined with light, unleashing a surge of holy energy.

As 21 felt pain surge into her body she yelled with outrage. "GAAAGH! How…? How did I lose to defective losers!? Damn it, damn it all! Confounded…bio…scum! I am so close to having the ideal children me and Gero desired! So, close, AHH!"

Trunks and Kirby both unleashed all of the might to succeed in blasting 21 into Kirby. The hero of Popstar used all of his power to close his mouth, and as he took a deep gulp to swallow 21. Kirby grasped himself tightly as he finished swallowing her before he sniffled." Sorry step momma, this was the only way."

Trunks saw 21 was not bursting out of Kirby, and after making sure her energy was not reappearing he powered down." You alright man? She's not able to overpower you or anything right?"

Kirby winced for a moment before he started to glow. His body then produced a flash of light before suddenly he sprouted 21's hair and donned her tail. As Trunks got on guard Kirby smiled." Its ok, she was the one who made it so whoever I eat could not escape so she saw it worked right up close! Sometimes I absorbed stronger powers then others but copying this" Majin" power and becoming " Majin Kirby" has made me feel even stronger!"

"Er…just be careful, we should be on top of that."

"Why? You think I'll turn back into that Void Termina monster she wanted me to be?"

Trunks saw Kirby looked dejected before he smirked and put his hand on Kirby's head." Sorry, I just meant that a new level of power can be hard to control at first. Trust me I know. I know you can control it Kirby, because I knew your father, Majin Buu.

He defied the dark wizard Bibidi who made him, or at least said made him just like you, and you defied your so called purpose even faster then he is. Trust me, some have a easier time then others but no matter your origins, you decide your story. And you want to fight the bad guys right?"

"Right!" Kirby answered eagerly."

The two heard explosions in the distance before Trunks heard a burst of mad laughter and saw black lighting raining down form the distance. The half Saiyan half human just cracked his neck before he checked his pocket." I knew this was going to be a big day but, its going to rank up on the top ten.

Ah good the Beans are intact. Here Kirby, heal up. I know 21 was a traumatic enemy but as strong as she was, something tells me she was just the appetizer. Ugh, everyone talking about food is getting to me."

Trunks offered Kirby his preferred recovery food before the two prepared to figure out which " party" to crash.

* * *

As they were dealing with their traumatic family spat the others that were dealing with there extreme family quarrel were quickly being overwhelmed.

While Ragyō was not quite as powerful as Android 21, her sheer cruel savage will just about made up for it. From where we last left them Satsuki attempted to stab her mother in the throat, only for her mother to casually catch the blades in her hands.

Satsuki was shocked that her target did not express any pain at being stabbed as her foe just crushed the blades with her hands, and then blasted her daughter with another barrage of black lighting.

Ryūko tried to attack her deranged mother while she was still attacking her sister, but Nui suddenly jumped back into the fight and showed off the new arms Ragyō gave her as she casually caught both half's of the Rending Scissors with her fingers.

The woman clad in a living outfit snarled and tried to headbutt Nui only for the chatty blonde to dash back away. As she wagged her tongue at her Ragyō gave Ryūko a glare harsh enough to make her flinch. "You just insist on always being in my way you tactless ingrate of a offspring? Enough is enough, now is the time to show all of you who is the true master of the competition of life!"

Ryūko tried to attack the rainbow haired woman, only for her target to unleash a blinding light. When the light faded she found that she was back in her normal school outfit.

She saw that Satsuki had transformed back to normal as well before Ragyō hissed out,"Shina…Nyx…Koketsu. Yes, _Absolute_ Submission!"

"The hell is wrong Senketsu? Don't choke on crunch time! Damn it, the light feels like a weight or something!"

"Heh, to slow as always my impudent child! Shinra-Nyx-Koketsu is the master of _all_ Life-Fibers! Life-Fibers who rebel against its divine grace tremble and fear and shame and are rendered powerless. Heh, this is the true absolute submission! Or at least the first phase!"

Ragyō snapped her fingers and monitors appeared in the remains of the dome showing those still in the ruined Xibalba and other places were humans were hiding on Gourment World looking around in fear as their outfits started to glow red." Look at all the people in this world that are wearing REVOCS made clothing! When Absolute Submission's energy surges across the planet, the dormant Life-Fibers in those REVOCS clothing will awaken.

Every last human will be swallowed by their clothing. The essence of their souls will be converted into Magatsuhi, and the world will be covered by a single cloth! Acacia will wear that cloth and with our combined might we will take our rightful place as the winner of this silly Battle-World! Haha, this is the fundamental rule of the universe, and soon my will shawl completely be the truth of all! You can _not_ oppose me!"

Nui saw the light around her creator get even more immense and fawned at the sight."Such grace, it's the grace of the one true angel! Accept no substitute!"

Ryūko quickly struggled to figure out the best way to respond before a male voice shouted out," Your wrong, its _not_ over yet!"

Tsumugu and Aikurō, both in their DTR mecha jumped on to the platform. The two members of the Nudist Beach resistance group had their mecha start to combined before the blue haired man shouted out a passionate," We're _still_ here to oppose you! We stripped down to our bare nudist souls! Now, Ultimate Double Naked DTR Assault Mode!"

As the two mecha finished merging into a larger humanoid robot and numerous gun turrets formed before the blue haired man cried out," Its time for humanity to declare its emancipation from clothing! Lagan Spiral Im,"

Before he could even finish his speech the three triangle like Yasakani no Magatama on his target's back glowed before suddenly shooting out to slice apart most of his guns before they could even fire.

As the blue haired man's jaw dropped the right sleeve of Raygo's Life-Fiber burst out like a tentacle to smash the Nudist Beach members.

As the two men fell off the platform and screamed their attacker rolled her eyes." Such crude men, are beneath my notice. Be defiant to the end but you're going to learn the hard way who the inferior beings are!"

Matsuri saw Ragyō have more lighting crackle around her finger tips before she pointed her rapier at her." You're the one that will pay for being so vain! Life-Fibers are far from the ultimate power! Go Artemisia! Huh?"

The red haired woman cringed as she realized her Persona was not coming out. As she saw her comrades also looked confused Aegis flew to her side." Miss Kirijo…the waves that are repressing the Life-Fibers seem to be sealing our Persona's to."

"Do you realize the extent of my elegance now you silly Shadow Operative?" Ragyō cooed out smugly." Thanks to those smug men I was able to do enough research on Persona's to have Shinra-Nyx-Koketsu bind Persona's to! After all, its not just one substance I wish to bind, but people's very souls!"

Nui giggled darkly as she saw all the tense faces beneath her." You thought you could outsmart Lady Ragyō, but your going to only find out how wrong you are as you watch each other be turned to pieces one by one! Oh, can I start my lady?"

"Not yet…after all theses people are all precious energy for both the Primordial Life-Fiber! So sorry Ryūko, the ploy you risked everything on was worthless! "

The rainbow haired woman had her right hand shine with light before a chunk of the massive organic red object busted out like a bloody tidal wave. Before it could crash into anyone Terra, Milla, Yuna, and Magilou combined their magic to unleash a powerful ice spell to freeze the entire wave.

As Ragyō looked annoyed she saw Velvet charging for her." Your tacky outfit has no control over me! And I heard enough of your yacking!"

Velvet tried to grasp her target with her demonic claw before Ragyō had her outfit have spikes burst out. The rainbow haired woman saw Velvet swerve and bat away her attacks before she snickered." You have fire in your eyes, I can respect that. Whatever your comrades have told you they are wrong. I am the _only_ one who can give you and all of your kind salvation!"

"Screw you! I'm not being any stuck up Queen's servant!"

"Heh, it might not look like it but we have more in common then you think. I want to liberate all like us from the bondage of savages."

"I heard enough convoluted speeches! I seen what kind of person you are, that's all I need to know I never want to be part of what you have planned! _Impulse Desire_!"

The black haired woman had her aura explode before she unleashed a barrage of energy infused slashes. Ragyō was able to block the assault but as she blinked the Enji was suddenly above her, and unleashed a red energy blast from her demonic hand.

Ragyō saw the Mystic Art attack come for her and sighed before she formed a ebony energy blast in her hands." A shame, you had prospects but your just to wild a dog to be saved. _Megidola_."

The CEO of RAVOCS unleashed her energy blast before Eleanor got in front of the blast and tried to block it with her staff." Velvet can be uncouth, but she's a _far_ nobler person then you!"

Collette flew up to her comrade's side as she surged with holy energy." That's right, people are not worthy just because of how nice they look! _Grand Cross_!"

Lacus's squad mate unleashed her holy energy attack, and as Ragyō tried to overpower it Muzét flew above her and smirked." Lets be honest honey, maybe your classy were your from but to us your tacky as hell. That's why eternity is calling for you! _Malign Gravity_!"

Ragyō saw a miniature black hole being thrown at her before she yelled out,"All of you brainwashed tools, won't defeat me with your pathetic false pride!"

"Don't underestimate the pride of us "fools" mother." Satsuki uttered bitterly as she remained paralyzed. " Humans and clothing, men and woman, and people across worlds, despite the differences such bonds can be forged as long as monsters like you don't have their, huh?"

The student council president was cut off as Nui giggled darkly, before her hands transformed to blades." I had just about enough of you dissing your mother " sis". Die already, knowing you're a powerless failure!"

Nui prepared to slice her former comrade up, till her shock Ryūko intercepted the blades with her scissors. With Senketsu paralyzed Ryūko forced herself to squirm out and intercepted Nui while totally nude.

As her blond enemy looked at shock the former transfer student hissed out," Like hell you will bimbo! I may not be able to use my Kamui, but I still can fight on my own thanks to the Life-Fibers in my body!"

"Damn ungrateful bitch!" Nui hissed out furiously." What the hell do you think you are to still defy us?"

"I'm not purely human, and I'm not clothing either! I'm something in between! It's a pain but right now, I'm real grateful my body is the way it is! Cause it looks like I'm the only local that your stupid Absolute Submission won't work on! That means, I'll rip it apart with my teeth if I have to!"

Ragyō saw her off spring slash at Nui with enough fury to evade her blows and slice her across the face before the rainbow haired woman narrowed her eyes." You insist on being as graceless as possible eh my child? I know all about children defying their parents but this is far past the limit of what I will stomach!"

Ragyō had attacks blast out from all directions to keep the Enji back as she pointed her right ring finger at the naked woman welding the scissors." This is the ultimate parental disciplinary action, die you, GUH!"

The vile woman was cut off as she suddenly felt intense pain in her chest, and as she glanced down was shocked to see that Senketsu had managed to act independently from Ryūko, and had transformed itself to rocket right into the chest of its target.

As Ragyō saw blood came off of her chest Senketsu suddenly spoke out." Like Ryūko…I'm neither human nor purely clothing either! _Shippu Senjin_!"

The living fabric transformed into a drill, to burst right through his enemies chest. The maneuver did not kill Ragyō, but as a hole appeared in her chest her aura fractured, and her magic became unstable. She grasped her wound before hissing out," How…how can a mere Kamui knock off unravel my grand design?"

"It's because he ain't pure that he can pull this off "mom"." Ryūko pridefully uttered as she recombined with Senketsu." Its us folks that don't belong to just one group that can reach out and come together!"

"Ugh, you naïve little, UGH"!

Ryūko charged at her mother with a burst of speed to headbutt her hard enough cause her target to cough up blood. As a newly freed Satsuki ran up to her she grinned and threw her sister one of the Scissor Blades. They then both ran at their mother Satsuki cried out,"At last, your cruel legacy ends here Ragyō!"

Before they and all of their other newly freed allies charged at their weakened target Nui burst at them all with a mad look as she quickly had clones form around her." Nope, nope, nope, nope! You'll have to go through me you filthy apes! _Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter_!"

A pair of Nui's dove down to try and carve up Ryūko, Terra, Aegis and all the others in her path before a pink energy blast vaporized one of them. Nonon and the other members of the elite four flew up, all in a new mark four version of their Regalia before the bandleader like woman cried out,"Oh give it a rest you mass produced eyesore!"

Inumuta then flew down in his _Probe Regalia: Truth Unveiled_ to have his new outfit's Wrist mounted cannon fire a cable that hit another Nui clone, and as she vaporized he uttered a cold,"Tsc, you're so lowly your data's not even worth collecting."

Uzu then charged forward in his new _Blade Regalia: Secret Unsealed_ Goku Uniform as his blade shimmered with energy." That's right, your not a warrior, just a wild beast that won't be put down!"

As he cleaved through multiple Nui's in a instant, one Nui tried to stab the green haired member of the Elite Four in the back before Ira burst out of the ground in his _Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed_ Goku Uniform to grasp her by the neck." That's right, no matter how powerful you are for all your crimes you will get your discipline! _Bakukai Gōteki_ !"

The muscular man unleashed a massive energy blast that vaporized the Nui's in front of her, before hitting Ragyō in the back. This distracted her long enough for her children to attack her with a burst of speed, unleashing a fury of combos that cut her arms off, sliced her upper body in half and cut her chest off to boot. Ragyō felt her vison split before she seethed out," Impossible, my grace won't be denied, by the likes of you!"

Satsuki saw her mother use her energy to stabilize her self despite being sliced into so many pieces and snorted in disgust." Face reality already! Your grand web of the Cocoon Sphere Nativity is unraveling Ragyō!"

"Have they now? Satsuki, all true winners win by adapting! Nui, enough is enough! Sacrifice your body to me... _now_!"

Nui froze for a moment, and while she looked shocked she quickly gave a innocent giggle."Oui, mama!"

With one more burst of deranged giggling Nui and all her clones casually decapitated herself. Fibers at once shout out from Ragyō's body and turned Nui and her clones in to raw life fibers before consuming them.

At once her aura grew twice as large before her body repaired herself. The rainbow haired woman grasped her hand tightly." Nui, my poor daughter, the Life-Fibers in your body were to powerful, preventing you form wearing Kamui.

But now you're at last able to wear them, the ultimate dress of god that is the Primordial Life Fiber! Magnificent…you feel so wonderful on me Nui! Yes, its time to take direct control of everything! Now Rei!"

Her assistant with neon glasses at the top of the tower stiffened before she bowed."As, you wish, my lady! AHH!"

Life Fibers consumed her and all the rest of her followers in the area red energy burst into her it created a shock-wave to knock everyone back. Ryūko saw her mother have a look of pure insanity before she snorted with pure disgust." Damn it, crazy as they were they were the _only_ people who were loyal to you after everything you done! And after all that _this_ is how you repay them!"

"Only a unrefined mind such as yours think this is a betrayal! No, this is me rewarding my faithful followers for their loyalty, by being part of the ultimate being! After all, the only love that truly lasts is for one self!"

"You truly are the most self-absorbed being I ever seen Ragyō Kiryūin!" Satsuki shouted out with disgust. Her response just caused her mother to howl out a sadistic," I won't be lectured by naïve brats who know nothing about the world! Love between others is like a nice dip in the hot tub. It feels oh so good at first, but after a while it shrivels you up! Yes, lasting relationships with others is a illusion, a foolish fantasy.

In the end you can _only_ rely on yourself, that's why I never trusted anything but what I could control! And now, at last all my hard work will pay off and humanity's conversion into fabric will be complete!"

Ryūko just spat on the ground before she grasped her blade tightly." Try and talk big as much as you want but your still just a wack job to me! No matter how much power you get I'm not going to give up so easily!"

"Sigh, you and your nonsense burns me more then the blows you land Ryūko."

"Oh yah? Well chew on this!"

Ryūko tried to strike her mother, but to her shock the Rending Scissors just bounced harmlessly off her target's face. In the blink of a eye Ragyō slapped Ryūko through the ground as she gave another haughty laugh." Did you forget that the Scissor Blade is _also_ made of hardened Life-Fibers?

Its powerless before the _full_ strength of Absolute Submission which is the master of all Life-Fibers, and soon ALL souls! And now, you must be punished for the sin of turning your blade on this divine cloth!"

Ragyō had two spear tipped tentacles impale Ryūko, and as the others came at her she unleashed a barrage of black energy blasts in all directions to keep them away as she stabbed her own child again and again." My poor daughter who was entangled in Soichro's dying wish. With all your power, why do you not understand the fundamental principle of the universe? This beautiful vista that is the universe will one day be destroyed.

It's inevitable as long as humanity is allowed to remain to stay as it is, steered by crude men and there craving for death and glory! Creation and destruction, this has been the cycle of life that has been preordained since our galaxy was even born! The Life-Fibers are part of the fiber of the universe as well, one that will strive things to a new direction!"

"Ugh, when are you going to take a hint and zip it with the monologuing already?"

"Bah, how could my own child be so very, _very_ dense!"

"Well it ain't like I was raised by you!"

"Well I concede that was a mistake! But I'll correct spawning such a miserable scion right now! To admen for my mistakes, I'll free you of your pain, forever! _Dark Eternalness_!"

Ragyō smashed her child into the air, before he aura broke out to form a dozen car sized skulls that all surrounded the Scissor welding woman and dove at her.

Ryūko saw the projectiles coming for her and yelled with all her might before she had the Rending Scissors transform in to a scythe like shape. As she carved all the skulls to fragments she gave her mother a angry glare." It will take more than cheap stunts like that to do me in!"

Ragyō had her eye twitch before she responded with a unhinged." I see. I must subconsciously be pulling my punches. It would appear that I somehow still have a lingering trace of humanity in me."

Terra blasted away another incoming Life-Fiber wave before she gave her current enemy a fierce look." That's because for all your poise Ragyō…your true feelings are seeping to the surface! Your still human no matter how many Life-Fiber's you merged with, and it's only natural for any human to not want to kill her child!"

Ragyō had her eye twitch before her eyes glowed red." I won't be lectured by heroic saps! I'm beyond human, I'm someone who transcends base instincts to be a winner! If the last trace of humanity in my heart is getting in the way, then I'll just purge it, along with _everything_ else!"

Ryūko saw her mother 's attire transform before her hair became horns. Ragyō then unleashed a barrage of red energy blasts and while Ryūko thought she was not going to be able to block the attacks in time she saw Aegis and Terra defend her before she smirked." Become a demon all you want mom but your dead wrong! Being a heartless ice queen does not make you the strongest! I seen what true strength is, and its going to kick your pretentious ass!"

Ragyō heard a explosion in the distance and glanced at the direction where Lacus and Kefla were still fighting before she snickered." Oh, did angel girl woo you over with her streaking and holy bleeding heart theatrics?

Bah, her skills may not be counterfeit but angel or not she's a fraud all the same. Kindness may be a nice illusion but even the sweatiest mirage can't last forever. The only thing that real is strength!"

Terra countered Ragyō 's newest barrage with a Meteor spell, and as Milla backed her up with a Meteor Storm spell she retorted with a defiant." True strength is not just a single minded devotion to one's self interest! Lacus had to learn the hard way but she knows what true strength is. The strength of kindness, of compassion, will be what defeats you!"

"Bah…I think stringing your angelic savior up before throwing her up to be devoured by my dear comrade Acacia will drive the point home yes? Hopefully those Saiyans can focus enough to get the job done. Now then, graceless eyesores, get the treatment you deserve at last! _Night Queen!_ "

Ragyō unleashed another massive energy blast of darkness in all directions, but as powerful as it was the Enji's comrades was facing a even more furious onslaught.

* * *

After where we left her the Enji Knight's new transformation did shock her fused Saiyan opponent, Kefla refused to even think about losing and fought hard enough to stand her ground.

Despite this being the first time using her new form, with Kisara helping her Lacus was able to fight gracefully, despite her savage state.

Kefla had just dodged a barrage of claw slashes and just smirked as she formed green energy orbs in her hands."Haha, nice try angel but its not good enough! If you thought you could make me backdown because of a few loud roars your looking down at us more then we thought! Heh…we know all about berserk rampages, and as sharp as your claws are your to predictable now to hit us with, guh!"

Just as she prepared to dodge another claw slash and try and hurl a energy orb at her opponent's face only for Lacus to have her lower left claw to suddenly shift into a open palm thrust that hit her in the throat.

The force hit Kefla hard enough to choke, and as she gasped for air Lacus smashed her in the face with one claw, then uppercut her with another.

As her opponent was smashed into the ground Ben's lover growled." You thought you had me pegged yet again, but in this state I have both berserk rage and my refined combat skills and power all at once."

Kefla coughed a bit before she cracked her neck."Alright…your hardcore but so what? I still won't lose!"

The greenish blond haired woman had a dozen red energy orbs form around her they merged together before becoming a unstable red miniature sun. Kefla wound it up like she was about to throw a pitch." In the end this is all about who is number one! So your just going to have to vanish along with this entire battle planet!"

Lacus saw her enemy hurl the energy bomb at her and charged right for it. With her two lower hands she cast a reflect spell to catch the incoming projectile. While it pressed her back for a few moments Lacus gave a roar of fury before her energy spiked gain and her barrier succeeded in reflecting the blast back at its sender.

Kefla hastily avoided being hit by her own blast, but in that span of time her opponent got right in front of her before yelling out," _Godly Berserk Sixty Four Strike Fury Divination_!"

The transformed Warrior of Light unleashed a furious variation of her gentle fist style combo strike, with her extra arms slashing out as savagely as someone like the X-men's Wolverine. Lacus struck relentlessly, unleashing dozens of blows per second and hitting her opponent's pressure points.

Lacus ended her assault by unleashing a lighting fast headbutt that smashed Kefla right in the head. The fused Saiyan screamed in pain as she was smashed into a rock pillar. As the impact shattered and collapsed on her opponent, Lacus just fired a blast of white and blue energy from her mouth to cause a explosion that lit up the area.

After hearing nothing for a few seconds Lacus flew to the air to get a good look at the area, and her hunch proved correct as a bruised and bloody Kefla burst out of the rubble. Lacus saw how furious Kefla looked and responded with a cold." Is their another _transformation_ or something you want to show off? No? Then, this next attack will end it."

Kefla saw how absolute Lacus sounded before she grasped her fists hard enough for blood to drip down as she hunched over." Damnit! Not yet…ITS NOT OVER YET LACUS RAYSTAR!"

Lacus saw her opponent turn beat red as her aura exploded, till she glowed. As her enemy's aura surged to maximum capacity she released it to unleash continuously in several omnidirectional laser-like beams.

Lacus jumped out of the path of the lasers, and as she saw Kefla surge like a fire going out of control she sighed." Do you even know what your doing? If you burn yourself out to the point that you will die then what's the point?"

"SHUT UP! We have to win…no matter what we have to win! It will all be worth it if we prove we are the strongest! We have to, because if we are not the strongest, then we are nothing!"

Lacus saw a hint of fear, despair, and other emotions swirling around the Saiyan before she closer her own eyes." I remember I felt like that for a long while. I was so obsessed with not being weak that I closed my heart. But it was a mistake. I'll show you how wrong you are."

Kefla saw Lacus was calmly flash stepping away from where ever her lasers went, and saw her target was glowing more and more per second before she screamed with rage." You think you can trick me like all the others with some fancy speech? Your just trying to trick us, but it won't work! We will just blow you away! Bring on what you really want to do, and we will blast through it to grasp victory!"

Kefla unleashed all the power she had before her aura suddenly formed in to twin massive wheels of red and green energy before she combined them into a even larger blast. In response Lacus slammed into the ground before her wings extended and she gritted out," Just try it! _**Divine…Perdition…Flare Burst**_!"

Lacus shined like a miniature star before she had energy orbs form in her hands and slam them all together. The energy converged to unleashed a thin but powerful holy energy blast.

The attack smashed into the opposing energy attack like a truck running into a bumper car, and Kefla was nearly blown off her feet before she smashed the ground.

Kefla had her muscles flex as she pushed back as hard as she could." No matter what you got, I'll break through my limits and surpass it! I'll surpass everything all of you got!"

Kefla screamed at the top of her lungs, and unleashed a surge of power that over powered the Divine Perdition Flare Burst projectile. As she saw the attack go up into the sky and explode she raised her fist in triumph."YES! I did it! I showed that angel who's, huh?"

The fighter from the world of Sadala hear the ground crack before the Oath-Keeper sword suddenly burst out of the ground. After putting the majority of her power into her last attack Kefla's response was delayed as the blade sliced into her right Potara earring. The strike shattered it, and as a result her fusion was undone.

No matter how much she willed it, a few seconds later Kefla defused to Kale and Caulifla. The two once more clothed Saiyans collapsed into the ground, and as Caulifla fell to her knees she saw the ribbon binding the Oath-keeper retract to where Lacus was the shorter Saiyan coughed up blood." Damn it, you, you just let us think we over powered you to lure us? Why, why did you spare us? Want to mock us further? Just end it already!"

Lacus landed right in front of the two and growled for a moment. The two Saiyan woman tensed up as they fought Lacus was going to strike, when suddenly her transformation became undone.

Lacus just looked at the two Saiyans in her exposed state and took a deep breath as her energy turned into a card gave a solemn smile before she leaned down right in front of Caulifla." I _did_ end it. And now that its over, I don't feel the need to go on, with you guys at least."

"What? You think you can just let me go?"

"Why not? I may go savage for the fight itself, but now that your beaten I don't need to act that way and I'm fond of being in control of my emotions theses days."

Caulifla saw Lacus was calming looking down at her before she blinked." You think I'm stupid? If you let me go, I'm going to want to fight you again!"

"But…you don't want to kill or rule people right?"

"Well…I mean I'm no bleeding heart but yah."

"Then if that's all then you can fight me again if you want." Lacus responded cheerfully." I'm not as much as a fight zealot as some of my friends or you Saiyans but, I have realized the value of pushing your skills to the limit.

And, while your single minded obsession with fighting can be, tiresome, I respect how hard you pushed yourself. Your good for the part of me that needs to not get soft."

Caulifla blinked before she managed a weak laugh." Heh, glad your at least not stuck up. Well, I and Kale are just going to come at you even harder next time Lacus Raystar. You better be ready, and you better not lose to the others! Ugh."

Lacus saw Caulifla at last lose consciousness before she smiled, and felt dizzy before falling over herself.

The angelic Enji was glad no one was around to see her ungraceful state before she coughed and wiped some sweat off her brow." Well, glad that all that stuff I said was not just talk. Philemon, glad you were not a elaborate trap. For all the hassle, I need as strong as a hand as I can play."

As she saw her golden bracelet glow she heard Kisara sigh in her head." Well I admit I was getting a bit to much of a rut in heaven so this is not to bad for the moment Lacus. Still, seems like your only a little better shape then those Saiyans after the transformation girl!"

Lacus grasped her sword to help push herself up before she shrugged." Now that the power's not always fused to me its more like Ben's Kaio-Ken spell then a competed transformation, but if that's the price to not having things be quite like before then I'll gladly take it.

I admit, it was a lot easier managing this kind of power when I had the Golden Imperia Crystal but, at least now it's a power I can control. I can do this, just need to catch my breath first."

The Enji heard a monstrous roar that shook the ground and winced at how crude it sounded." This Acacia, his laugh and his energy nearly feels as cruel as Brad's. Ugh, no matter how long it may be, one promise I intend to keep till the end of time is never cowering in the face of scum like him again no matter how powerful or vulgar they are! Still, hope the others can hold things down while I…catch my breath."

Lacus saw her clothing was still safe in the shield she put it over and quickly redressed.

* * *

As she did one of the enemies she was worried about was unleashing her full insanity on the ones that still dared to defy her.

Starjun had shown he was more resilient then the Black Swan thought, but this just made Joie get even more furious. After slashing another pillar of fire in half the Dark Chef hissed out," I'll shred you into oblivion Starjun!"

His target 's third eye widened even more and the vice-chef from the Gourment Corps managed to evade till he was right in front of his opponent's face, and before Joie knew it Starjun unleashed his Fire-Spear attack fight in his face.

Joie was swift enough to bend backwards to avoid the strike, but as she smirked Starjun followed up faster then she thought as he cried out _,"Burner…SQUALL_!"

The long haired man's fist surged with fire before he unleashed a fire infused punch that caused the entire area to erupt with flames.

Starjun looked at the now blazing area around him calmly, and his face hardened as Joie appeared above him. As he saw she only had a few burns he sighed." That should have hit you full on. So…this is your" Gourment" luck? What a nuisance."

"Heh…that " third eye" of yours is locked on to me completely and following my every movement eh? And then…by stacking on layers and layers of the " Back channel" Spell your bending and manipulating time… One could say one's eyes only see images of the past but your " _Gourment Clairvoyance_ " is constantly hunting down and tracking its prey.

Even if it were to travel hundreds of millions of lightyears away. That's why your Gourment Clairvoyance is able to keep its eye on the future. Normally the gap in are reaction to time space would be to limited but well, its nice to be lucky!"

"Even if your aware of it, just how are you going to deal with that?"

"By being so lucky that you can see it dear! _Gourment Luck_!"

The Black Swans's eyes gave a golden shine to them before she cackled madly." Let's finish the meal now eh Starjun? You were foolish to think that you could do anything but amuse me after Midora could not do anything but fail."

"Tsc, I was not naïve, that's why I made sure to bring back up that, while risky, was better then letting you and Acacia have their way!"

Joie heard a roar in the distance and swerved her head, and in that second saw Starjun charging for him and parried it with her knife while grinning darkly." You mean the Enji? Despite there posturing they can't stop us, no one can! Just learn that the hard way as your finished cooking for Acacia dear!"

Starjun forced himself to not let his enemies taunts break his focus but could not help but glance in the direction that he sensed where Toriko was.

Even in his Blue Demon form Toriko could do little but hold his own to the older Gourment Hunter's fury.

After blocking a bunch of lighting fast fork like strikes, Acacia saw Toriko try and tackle him and wound up his fist and punched Toriko hard enough in the head to cause a shock-wave.

As he saw Toriko struggle to stand up to his punch he smirked, before punching Toriko with his other fist with enough force to cause cracking sounds.

As Toriko fell to the ground and coughed up blood Acacia had a wild look in his eye." You got spunk boy I'll give you that. But no matter how much appetite you got in yah it's got nothing on god's hunger! Just a vulgar morals to be devoured. "

He prepared to try and bite Toriko 's head off before he heard a yell that was loud enough to cause him to flinch. He swerved around and saw poison spears head for him, and after he dodge them he saw that Zebra, Coco and Sunny had ran to assist Toriko.

Zebra cracked his neck before spitting out," Toriko might be a pain in the ass but he's our pain in the ass! Don't care how many people you eaten, your still going to be the meal of the Four Kings!"

Acacia saw how angry the three men looked before he belched." So, all of Ichiryu 's runts want to die as a pack? Fine, I'll have a mini Full Course as a warm up! Time to, huh?"

Acacia paused as he heard a loud ribbit before he swerved around to see a massive tongue smash into him.

The blow was so intense that Acacia was knocked to the other side of the planet, and as the giant frog landed near the hole he just made, only a few moments later Acacia burst out of a new hole, with his chest caved in before he glared at Yaldabaoth and licked his wound." There won't be a single cell of you left when I'm done with yah you damn meal! Don't get any funny ideas, even the Gourment God is just another ingredient to my meal! Now, I'll show you who the true Gourment God is when I put you in my belly frog! Don't get so full of yourself, just try and eat this!"

Acacia saw Yaldabaoth wind up its tongue once more, and responded by having his mouth widen enough to try and eat the entire organ. Before he could try and take a bite out of the frog he heard a roar. Before he could even swerve around a massive impact smashed into him and sent him flying.

After being blown through the distance of most cities Acacia smashed his foot in the ground and snarled out,"Now who wants to be ripped apart? Huh? Whoa now."

Acacia's hesitation was caused as he saw what attacked him was none other than the horse monster Toriko fought in Vegetable Sky, Heracles of the Eight Kings.

The man who's body was full of ugly pimples spat on the ground."The nightmare beast Heracles, here? And, oh?"

Acacia looked closer and realized the Monkey King Bambina was on its head. Before he could snarl out something Bambina was suddenly in front of him, and punched him in the face.

As he rebounded from the strike he was about to fight back before he heard numerous roars around him and glanced around to see various massive monsters coming for him in all directions, causing Acacia to hiss out," So, the eight great kings have assembled for the ultimate feast eh? Wolf King Guinness, the Whale King Moon, the Avian King the Emperor Crow, the snake king Mother snake, the Deer King Sky Deer, and the Dragon King Deros, thanks for all having the instincts to become the toppings for my meal!"

The large king of all Wolves' on Gourment World with uniquely shaped forelimbs that were instead of canine paws, were human-like hands with black claws and opposable thumbs, unleashed a massive leap and smashed down on its target with enough force to shake the entire planet.

But as the dust settled, the upper left leg of the Wolf King was lifted up, and it was revealed that Acacia was lifting up the massive beast with one arm, and had bitten off the paw with one massive gulp.

As Guinness roared in pain Acacia licked his lips and spat out some chunks of meat." You pathetic runt, the hell do you think your doing here? What you think your doing trending around in the territory of god!? Die, _Gourment Punch_!"

Acacia had his right arm expand to the size of a giant as he tried to shatter his canine target. Guinness realized the scent of Jiro, the man he raised as his own long ago and became enraged before in a burst of speed he bit down on Acacia's large arm and smashed him around like a rag down several times per second, each blow causing a shockwave and smashing up parts of the planet's crust.

After a few more smashes Guinness hurled Acacia into the air. The embodiment of hunger tried to stabilize himself he heard another growl. The gluttonous villain swerved around and saw a gigantic brownish-green dragon beast with a body length of three hundred meters (1148.293 feet), and an incredibly titanic body weight of 1,500,000 tons.

The dragon King Deros, a beast big enough to grasp a mountain in its hand roared before gathering a massive amount of energy in its mouth.

Joie saw its partner in a crime about to be blasted before he kicked Starjun back and hissed out,"Don't you dare! _Air Slice_!"

The Black Swan unleashed its projectile attack, only to see Deros pour out energy from each of its tongues, Derous fires beams of energy, which pool into a single ray of Gourmet Energy, its Extra-Dimensional Laser.

Acacia roared as the massive energy blast collide into him faster then he could swallow it, and as Joie saw his comrade get blasted into the sky she hissed out," Damn it, why are those beasts rampaging now anyway? Ragyō was suppose to have them all under control with her Life-Fibers! Did she dare double cross us?"

"She did not, but I did." Starjun stated firmly." When I heard you betrayed Midora we severed the Life-Fibers controlling the Great Kings. Even if it's a loose cannon, another cannon firing on the enemy is another advantage for us."

"Bah, think your so clever boy?" Joie hissed out. Starjun prepared to counter before he felt his grip on his sword loosen. In a flash Joie slashed him across his arm, and as his he grasped his wound Joie's assault got even more furious." Your third eye is losing its luster Star! That's because its power erodes in the face of my Gourment Luck, the power that's god's will itself!"

"Ugh…it is indeed a nuisance. But still, tell me this if its such a infallible power then why did you not use it from the start? If it was unstoppable nothing in Battle-World could go wrong for you yes? Even Gourment Luck runs out after a while."

"Maybe, but your life will run out far before my luck does!"

"We will see about that!"

Starjun fought against the Black Swan with all of his might, but his fury was topped by Acacia's, who realized he could not push the Dragon King's blast back and decided to cut off his own arm so he could escape the blast.

As he descended for the ground he felt a gravitational force tugging on him and glance to see a moving meteorite in the shape of the Whale, the Whale King coming for him.

Acacia snarled and raised his fist to attack, only to see a tail bind him. He looked to the right to see the Ape King Bambina mocking him before he smashed him in the face.

For a moment it looked like he shattered the Ape King's body, but as its fur shattered it revealed its true muscular form, and used its tail to bounce back, and smash Acacia in the chest hard enough to send him into the Whale King.

As the island sized whale opened its mouth Acacia widened its eyes." Bah, you think just because your stomach is suppose to lead to a completely different dimension? Bah, I'm not afraid of some damn whale, you should be afraid that your "Super-Gravity" is luring me in! _Gourment Hammer_!"

Acacia smashed the whale so hard that he shattered the meteor shell of the whale. As the Whale King went flying into the ocean the demonic man spat on the ground." Drink salt for all I care, that's the price for being dumb enough to think you could stop me! Now, time to eat that damn Frog already! Where did it hop off to now? Huh? Again?"

Acacia snarled as he felt another force tug on him, and swerved around to see a dark- and smooth-skinned deer creature of gargantuan size, enough to be able to casually trample over mountain ranges with a casual forward march walk his way.

It was most distinguished by its massive forest that grows along its back akin to a mane, being the highest on its head and growing lower, lesser towards the back.

Out of the mane's top jut the tips of a few dozen thin, light-colored antlers, several of which are two-pronged. That aside, the Deer King's skin was orange, scarred, and it had a face veiny to the sides and elongated due to its long nose, as well as long ears whose tips are covered in the mane, heavy nasal and eyebrow muscles, and very slanted eyes, which have dark scleras and light, pupil-less irises, and look somewhat feminine due to their long eyelashes.

Finally, the deer has at least fourteen powerful legs in pairs, which due to the long torso appeared quite short in comparison.

The Deer King looked Acacia right in the eye before charging forward, causing the former king of cooking to regenerate his vaporized fist." You want to be shattered next? Be my guest! Huh, what the?"

To his horror Acacia saw his muscles start to wither, and as he felt his strength slipping away he saw the Deer King 's eyes glow before he winced." No, the Deer King, its using a Back channel? And, it's the opposite form how the spell is normally used! I can feel it, it's a space where time flows faster!

One second in this zone, is like one hundred years, maybe even a thousand! Damn it, even though this body is suppose to be eternal, thousands of years are still passing without consuming any substance! I'll, just activate autophagy! And put part of me in to drought dormancy, yes, I'll use my own "Back Channel" to counteract this! You hear me, Deer King? You can't stop me, you can't outlast me, I'll live till the end of time! I'll, UGH!"

For a moment it seemed that the Deer King's very powerful natural ability worked, as Acacia 's yell was cut off as he shriveled up to a mummified corpse.

The Deer King sensed that its target's cells were breaking down and decaying, but even seeing Acacia starting to erode to dust did not make the Great beast relent and merely had the Back Channel accelerate further.

Just as the last spark of " Appetite" seemed to fade from Acacia and the Deer King prepared to crush its corpse the body twitched, before its eyes glowed red and the body unleashed a explosion of power that was powerful enough to knock the Deer King and all the other massive monsters back.

The Gourment Hunters watched in the distance with dread as Acacia's body suddenly expanded, and all of his large pimples smoothed over as his body looked more stable. Acacia got back up, and had tentacles lash at the ground around him hard enough to shatter it before he glanced at the Deer King and grinned." If the presence or absence of appetite defines "death" then _everyone_ apart from me is already dead!

Every living thing in this world, in this universe is nothing more then food to fulfill _my_ appetite! Is your beastly mind pondering how I survived? Hah, you underestimate the power of Gourment Cells you giant furry! The power of "Neo" was one that was able to evolve to meet any obstacle, that is how he became king!

Indeed " evolution" does require training, trails, and tribulations… it was no easy task evolving into a body that could deal with this environment. But the evolutionary process that normally takes hundreds of thousands of years to adapt was shortened thanks to your zone. You gone goofed deer boy, creating a space where time is accelerated backfired on you and allowed me to adapt even further! You all thought you were top dogs when your just my morsels! But I tell yah what its time you learn the damn truth!"

Acacia saw Toriko getting back up in the distance and snickered. In the blink of an eye the villain was right in front of Toriko and the other Gourment Hunters.

Before the blue haired man could react Acacia stabbed him in the throat with his right hand. As the others were nearly frozen in terror Acacia grasped the younger man harshly by the head." Seriously what the hell yah trying to steal my thunder for boy? Seriously don't know your place even after how much I flexed my superiority Toriko?

Then let me rub this in to yah as painfully as possible…I will feast, to become the true god! In order to ascend to the divine, it's going to take a _mighty_ fine amount of calories! Joie, PAIR, and the rest of the Nitro should be ready to get the cooking done. Time, to reach the Promised Land where…! Huh?"

Even with his enemies hand in his throat, Toriko still grasped Acacia to prevent him from leaving, a action that caused the tall man to snicker." You're a stubborn one eh boy? I'll hand you that you got a stubborn appetite all right but I tell yah what, the law of the land, is that the weak…don't have the right to eat!"

Acacia went to punch the Gourment King's head off, till he saw Toriko's eyes flicker, before he started turning into the shape of a new, white demon. As the demonic man raised a eyebrow he felt a tremor, and saw that, Yaldabaoth the rest of the Monster Kings and Toriko 's friends were all about to attack him form all directions before he snarled out a livid,"SHUT IT!"

The former savior of humanity had his aura explode with such force that everyone around him froze out of sheer fear. In a instant Acacia warped behind Yaldabaoth. Before anyone could do anything Acacia opened wide and took a bite out of the giant frog.

As he did Bambina charged at him, but a explosion of energy erupted the moment Acacia swallowed the chunk from the Gourment God. When the smoke faded, Acacia was even more muscular, and he had one arm of the monkey king in his right arm, with all the others ripped apart in a instant.

Even despite its injuries Bambina tried to still fight and unleash a barrage of energy blasts from its mouth in a second, but Acacia showed off how much his power improved by catching each energy blast in his mouth and swallowed every last one of them.

He then saw Heracles coming at him and grinned before he threw what remained of Bambina, and unleashed a massive energy blast from his mouth that vaporized the Monkey King, and the blast went on to hit Heracles and vaporize a large chunk of him as well.

Acacia went on to try and devour the giant hoarse king till he felt a massive light shine down on him. He then looked up and saw a gigantic bird with dark red feathers that's size was so great that those beneath it will perceive it as a night sky, the Crow King flew over him.

Acacia saw the light get stronger before he laughed madly."So this is the Emperor Shadow of the Crow King eh? The shadow that strips your very thoughts eh? That's child's play!"

Acacia suddenly begun to vibrate his entire body very rapidly, in the next moment, the luminescent protein within his cells emitted light with a overwhelming brightness that seemed to completely wipe out the sun itself. The Emperor Crow found itself blinded, and in that moment Acacia widened its jaw large enough to rip off and devour a entre wing of the massive beast. The member of the divine Beasts instantly charged up energy and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts in all directions, only for its target to easily catch and devour every blast in its mouth.

Acacia went on to try and devour the Crow's head, only for a massive pink Snake, the Snake King, to devour him in turn.

The reptilian beast that was long enough to incircle a entire planet at once swallowed and wound up its two hundred and twenty thousand kilometer long body so that the King Snake's digestive fluids, acidic fluids that melted diamonds could concentrate on one spot. Acacia twitched for a moment before he took a deep breath, and gulped all of the Snake King's acid down its throat, which to it was little more then extra spicy soda.

The Snake King's instincts realized it only had one option, and without hesitation willingly jumped down to be swallowed by the Whale King before Acacia could break out.

The Whale King then flew up in the direction of the Dragon King, preparing to kill itself to take out Acacia. But Acacia burst out of two of the Great monster Kings in seconds. Joie saw the man favored to be a Dimensional General and laughed madly as she casually blocked Starjun's slash. Seeing the determination in her attacker's eyes just caused her to groan as she swung her knife and unleashed an energy blast.

As the explosion burst out the Black Swan sneered." You're a glutton for punishment but you reached your limit. Even without my Gourment Luck, someone like you could never beat me!"

"Even so, I have to try." Starjun muttered as he staggered forward." I own my life and I pay my debts Joie! Thanks to that man…this " Ingredient"…this " flavor"…I was able to find the one ingredient that I have the greatest compatibility with of all. Yes, because of that true Gourment Luck…is the ingredient I been after all this time."

"Huh…is this a delusion brought on by dying or something fool? Seriously, Gourment Luck, Ingredient, just what are you babbling about? "

"Even now, that man is splitting everything up and sharing it with everyone. Heh, when I first came into this world he was the man who first shared with me. It took a while, but I was at last able to confirm, that this man is my little brother, that man is Toriko!"

"What, your brother? But, then who is your father really? Bah, damn it does not matter, your all about to be corpses! All who oppose the will of Rabum Alal is just a meal! Time for you to be a offering already!"

Joie prepared to slit Starjun's throat before she felt something grasp her arm hard. She swerved around to see that Shinryudramon had at last recovered, and had moved fast enough to grasped the Black Swan's arm with his Pincer claw before she could react.

The Mega level Digimon glared at the Dark Chef before blurting out a angry," He's not on the menu lady, but you are! _Infinite Exia Ray_!"

Joie saw the energy blast erupt right in front of her and used her Gourment Luck to avoid a fatal blow. To her outrage she was not able to avoid the blast entirely, and as her right shoulder had a chunk of it get vaporized she yelled in pain before glaring at Ben's Digimon Partner." God damn it, you are one broken mutt! Why can't you just be eaten like a good expired leftover?"

"I'm not in the mood for that lady, even if I had to get through like a dozen giant monsters like a giant snake and a massive whale were all trying to eat me on the way here!"

"Ah...my apologies." Starjun uttered flatly." There was not much time to tame such powerful monsters."

Joie saw Shinryudramon shrug before she groaned with exasperation."Did the angels brainwash you so absolutely that even with reality hitting you in the face your still just dismissing it? Or are you just to stupid to realize what they did to you!?"

"Your wrong…I know what they did, I remember everything in my past life as Daigo. You think I'm stupid, but its because I know the pain I caused my previous boss's boss that even knowing what happened to me, I know I had it coming and just want to make up for the pain I caused! Maybe I felt powerless as Daigo but I know I have the power to do something for the better as I am now, and I'm not going to turn back from that just because you and your boss want me to! Maybe you think that's stupid but I don't care what you think!"

"So be it, then you can just die a damn idiot!"

"Better a idiot then a traitor! Besides, I took down one of Zannacross's big bad great demon lords with my friends, that means I can take down some creepy demon cook!"

"Maybe you did but he did not have _my_ luck!"

"Real pros don't need luck as a crutch you creepy swan! _Giga Drill Breaker_!"

"Oh shut up and melt to dust already! _Satan Drip_!"

Joie took a deep breath and unleashed a burst of glowing acid at the Digimon, but to her shock Ben's digital friend had his drill glow before creating a small but powerful twister that repelled the acid. Joie winced in shock, and winced even further as Shinryudramon charged further to try and ram his drill through her head.

The Black Swan was fast enough to parry the drill with her Cinderella knife, and as her target struggled to break through she smirked." Nice try, but you just don't have what it, huh?"

She was cut off as Starjun yelled and suddenly burst for her." Even Lady Luck's good fortune is not everlasting Joie! _Burner Broil Stab_!"

His target saw the blazing thrust attack before she snarled out," No matter what it will never be good enough! _Planet Rotary Cut_!"

The being who had the face of "Chef Goddess" Froese laughed madly as she whirwind pairing slash that knocked both of her attackers to the ground. As they landed with a thud Joie snickered as she saw part of her side was burnt." All that for such meager results? Do you know realize you just don't have the power to defy those that are chosen by the ultimate winner?"

"Maybe." Starjun retorted bitterly." But I gave my all to help someone who could! Joie, you were so focused on making sure I could not beat you that you failed to realize I was not aiming for you!"

Joie heard something drop and cringed. As she looked down she realized the golden can she had Midora sealed up in got hit by that last attack, and felt a chill go down her spine. She cursed but before she could move an explosion of energy erupted out as the golden object shattered.

After a light burst out Midora emerged, with a calm, but murderous look in his eye. The head of the Gourmet Corps cracked his neck before he glanced at his wounded second in command." Starjun…I take it the situations taken a dismal turn since I was, cheated."

"Indeed boss. When I sensed your energy was sealed we enacted the contingency. The Great Monster Kings are running wild, but Acacia was released. He killed both Jiro and, Ichiryu and took a bite out of the Gourment God so his power is running wild. Joie has also killed Grinpatch, Tommygun and many of the others, I'm sorry things have gotten so sloppy."

Midora looked around to feel all the fights still unfolding around him, glanced at Shinryudramon looking at him cautiously and then glared back at Joie before he suddenly had his energy erupt with enough force to knock Joie back." It does seem because of my carelessness I spent to much time on the sidelines.

But it was not _all_ a waste, thanks to that I was able to copy it. Fufu…so this is the vaulted "Gourment" luck eh? Thanks to my bodies Mirror Neurons" I not only picked up Ichiryu 's Minority World spell, but this Gourment Luck as well. Joie, you will regret dearly toying with me. I hope all you who tried and thought you could use me are prepared, because its time for _my_ late dinner feast!"

Joie saw Midora 's energy surge to even further heights, before everyone felt a tremor as a pillar of darkness was blazing out in the distance. While sweat was forming in her forehead Joie just smirked." Midora, your truly one stubborn cockroach. But for all your power, your just another obstacle to be erased by your father! You can join your brothers as part of your father's meal! Yes, Acacia?"

Midora could not help hear a touch of tension in the man with his mother's face's voice, but a shock-wave in the distance caused everyone's attention to look back in the direction of the Gourment God, who was now sizzling like a meal that was ready to be served.

Acacia had been thrashing the rest of the Monster Kings, and PAIR and the rest of the Blue Nitro were at the moment underneath Yaldabaoth with a giant high-tech frying pan attached to it.

PAIR glanced at Midora now being released before he narrowed his eyes." Just be grateful we Nitro don't get as unfocused as you Joie. Its not perfect but its within the margins. Now Acacia, bite the Gourment God Yaldabaoth and at last complete your Full Corse!"

The eruption of energy was so great that even Ragyō and all of the people she wanted to kill were forced to pause their fight. The rainbow haired woman saw Acacia about to descend on his target before she grinned." So, at last all the pieces are in place eh? At last, its time for the spot line to shine down on the true winner! You all muddied up the stage long enough, vanish forever! _Eternal_ , huh?"

Ragyō was about to try and unleash a attack with the intent of killing her children and everyone else around her, till she felt a massive light shining behind her and swerved around to see Lacus flying for her with her holy aura unleashed.

The angelic Enji was not fused with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon again but had recovered enough to resume being in her holy armored form, and as Ragyō glared at her Lacus glared back, before forming a massive holy energy sphere the size of the sprit bomb that Goku used to kill Majin Buu form in her hand." I could say the same about you Ragyō! Enough is enough, you want to know what true divine radiance is? Here's a real close look!"

Lacus proceeded to unleash her massive holy energy spell right at her target. Ragyō cursed as she used all of her power to fire at the holy spell, but was quickly overwhelmed now that Lacus was not holding back.

Ryūko saw her mother franticly try and push the blast back to no avail, and as Ragyō got blasted to the ground she yelled out a furious." Damned angel, you think you can so casually pass judgment on me!? I…Ragyō Kiryūin, will not allow any fraud to upstage me! Yes, not when ultimate power is so close to my grasp!"

PAIR heard the CEO of RAVOCS rant before he snickered."So you wish to be part of the ultimate power woman? As you wish, do it Acacia!"

The man with demonic hunger glanced at Ragyō in the distance and just smirked." Sure, might as well have my Full Course have all the flavor it can get!"

Ragyō saw Acacia widen his mouth before she winced." What, what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Seeing you truly fulling your destiny Ragyō. Your family's purpose was to see the Life-Fibers realized yes? The Life-Fibers were a older project, but it was all to see the ultimate destiny realized. You are a shrewd, impressive woman, but its time to live up to the purpose of all woman, and fulfill your destiny!"

Ragyō saw Acacia 's second chest mouth open widen and have its tongue extend before her eyes glowed purple. " No, I'm _no_ man's slave! I'll never be used by the likes of," Her aura surged out but before she could go on the tongue grasped her, and in a second devoured her whole.

Lacus saw Ryuko's shock before she flew over." Are you going to be ok?"

"Yah..." The woman wearing a living outfit retorted." Not like I felt anything but hate for her. Just, figured it would not be so...sudden. Lets just make sure we don't end up like that yah hear Raystar?"

As the Enji nodded at the same time Acacia's main mouth took a bite out of the cooked piece of the Gourmet God. As he finished swallowing his eyes glowed red and his muscles bulged. " Yes…this is it, this is what godhood tastes like!"

Acacia took a deep breath and exhaled right above him, sucking in all of the Life-Fibers in the sky like he was devouring a massive planet wide planet of pasta. As he finished devouring all of the parasitic life forms his entire body glowed red, before he quickly transformed.

He sprouted demonic wings, a devilish tail and had his entire body evolve into a more ape demon like shape as his face sprouted sharper fangs nearly like a saber-tooth tiger.

As miniature mouths formed on his limbs and shoulders he laughed madly form all of them.

He then had his pitch black aura explode with enough force to shake the planet."At last…at LAST what took centuries has been completed! There is nothing left but to devour this shell of a planet, and rip apart anyone left in this Battle-World that is in my way! Yes, bite, gash, slurp, and rip all that dares to deny my appetite!"

Acacia was about to have his energy erupt before another aura collided into his. The embodiment of demonic hunger heard a chuckle and served around to see Midora was casually floating to the right of him.

Despite this being the first time he's seen the man he once called father in some time Midora just smirked."Yo Acacia…your' looking pretty different there. In fact your almost looking like some rabid monster."

"Tsc…how many centuries has it been Midora? You've gotten big, that is your mouth has boy! Let me guess, you got your scrawny ass whooped so you need your poppa to set things straight? I heard a frail pampered girl made you turn tail boy! Heh, what, you got something to say or did you just want to gawk at your old man becoming invincible!"

"I just have…one thing I have to ask. Ichiryu once told me…that when Froese was preparing your Full Course back then…she was already exhausted and at the prink of death. Did you set things up so that I would be near death myself when she found me?"

"Heh, I had planned for Froese to recover, you were the moron who forced her to use every last drop of strength to save your sorry life. "

"But it was you in the first place who put her in that spot! To put the impossible task of cooking the Gourment God alone. And, it was you who set me up to arrive when I did in the first place! Her killing herself to save my life with her cooking, that was your will all along? Answer me!"

As Midora's aura exploded and ripped off chunks of the planet Acacia did not flinch as those chunks collide into him and shatter upon impact. " What nonsense your cooking up now in your head eh boy?"

"Do you think Froese, the best chief in the world, would not be able to gauge her own stamina? She knew what you had planned, and killed herself to stop it! She did not approve of your plan, so you pushed her to death!"

"That's what you brothers been talking about Midora? That's not _quite_ the story. At the time Froese was pregnant with my kid, my _real_ spawn! And it was in that condition that she completed cooking the Gourment God of the time. In the end, it was likely the runt in her body that took all her life.

That was a pain, so I made a pact for Joie to revive in her body so things to get back on track! So my boy died, what of it? None of that meant a damn to me! The only thing I wanted was a " cook" at my side.

In order to wake up this great divine appetite so that it would be big enough to devour the universe itself…I knew I needed to prepare the ingredients properly, according to precisely how it would be cooked! With your beloved " ma's" Gourment Luck it could be pulled off! As long as that cook had that luck, I did not give a damn who it was, everything else was just formalities to smooth things over!

Heh, oh and just if your misunderstanding Midora, Froese may not have approved of me but I never saw her as a inconvenient cook. After all… _every_ time I came home wobbling through the door covered in kisses from fans and understudies…she'd still have supper ready and wait on me like a proper woman!"

Midora's eyes narrowed before he grit out,"Acacia…your going to pay for _every_ member of my family that you lied to!

"Piff…the world's based on deception boy! For all the huffing and puffing you been making over the years, it was all to make up for your failure! But project your failures on to me all you want boy! It's a father's nature to be the ultimate obstacle to his child."

"Maybe, but at last its time I sever that detestable bond forever! I won't be your pawn, I'll remake things the way _I_ see fit! Don't think I'm _nearly_ as soft as Jiro, Ichiryu and their understudies!""

" Heh, like I need your mercy? Still, _am_ I detestable? Nah, much as you all try and deny it i'm what is what you humans desired...You craved destruction from the depths of your hearts...That is me! The shadow does not forgive _anyone_ who goes against the feast of fate!"

"Maybe, but there seem to be quite of people who want to oppose your hunger."

Acacia glanced around to see Lacus, Ryūko, the Persona users and the other Enji coming from the right, and saw Kirby and Trunks coming at him from the left before he snarled with rage." Muhahahaha...! Pathetic humans! I'll show you what happened to those who said the same thing to me in the past! I'm more then just a mass of Gourment Cells, I am Nyarlathotep, the embodiment of human desire!

You cling on so desperately to your precious hopes, and it makes it all the more sweeter to devour every last dream you have! Understand that there is no point in living! Cry, that there is no answer! Where there is darkness, there are shadows! I, myself, am the true shape all of you humans desire, the bottomless...ruthless...hunger for dominance!"

Lacus saw the crazed look in her enemies eye and refused to back down as her holy energy shined bright enough to make her enemy wince."Your wrong, I'll show you, that the true light of human will can surpass even the greater hunger for destruction! Everything's lead to this, and I'll do whatever it takes to see it to where things should be!"

 _ **Authors Notes:** _ Hope you all liked how things unfolded. Lacus's new way of transformation is a mix of the way the Digidestined in Season 4 of Digimon evolved after merging with the Spirits of the ancient Warriors, especially the Beast Spirits, and a mix of using Persona's from the Persona series with a dash of the Armatization used in Tales of Zestiria and Berseria . While mostly the same if more like a power up like Kaio-Ken, its to show Lacus being able to control her own destiny.

Meanwhile, it may seem random for the final part of Toriko to have more about giant monsters then the main cast but frankly that's how it went down in the manga, the cast itself got sidelined to show off how cool the author's monsters were, oh well.

Welp despite how sudden things have have felt with some things hope you guys can trust me with how it will all end up. Thanks for the reviews, hope you stick around because next time we do indeed reach the end of this arc with Chapter 234: _**Compassion that Shines Past the Infinite Darkness**_!


	34. Chapter 234: The Radiant Compassion

_**Chapter 234: The Compassion that Shines through the Everlasting Darkness!**_

As Lacus fought with everything she had to protect those she cared about, some of the people she cared about were unaware just how tense a spot she was in, for the moment at least.

At around the same point of time, right after King Atem finished having his extreme long distance call with Master Myers he had some people he was quite familiar with enter his throne room for a planned appointment, and it was none other than Lacus's parents and younger sister.

The shorter younger woman in a pink blouse with a blond ponytail was Sarah Raystar, the older woman in a elaborate regal green dress with her blond hair in a bun was Jane Raystar.

The man in a dignified white and blue noble outfit with a short beard was Lacus's father and a member of the Lylat Subcommittee that helped Atem run the Government, _Erich Raystar_.

A woman that was serving as the King's aide, the brown skinned Miqo'te female mage woman and a member of her group Seekers of the Sun ,Y'shtola, saw the Raystar's enter before she turned to the King." The Raystar's have arrived King Atem.

Atem looked up from a monitor and saw his longtime friend enter before he smiled."Welcome old friend. My apologizes for not greeting you upon arrival but as always I seem to be behind on my work."

"No worries your majesty." Lacus's father responded proudly." We all know even in peace time, no, _especially_ in peace time how much a king of the universe has to go over. It worked out well, I had time to give my daughter a lesson while we were waiting. One that will hopefully be engraved in my youngest child's head long enough for her to do well in that job interview tomorrow."

Lacus's sister pouted as she put back a defensive,"Oh come on daddy, it's not going to stick if it's some a lesson that's as dry as the wall paper!

At least Ben tries to make his history lessons interesting, at least when he's trying to impress Lacus. Besides I got this in the bag, as long as KOS-MOS does not scare my interviewer again."

A armored blue haired android in a white dress, the android built to be the Raystar's devote body guard, KOS-MOS walked in before bowing to the King." I did not mean to impair your chances Sarah but Ward Burr's request _did_ seem suspect."

"Ugh, Shion programmed you to interpret _everything_ as flirting! Whatever, these guys will have to be blind if they don't see that a Raystar is the best fit for the Castle decorating department! Just wish I did not have to be part of this Sibyl System thing.

I know this is the big thing Ben, Lacus, their pal James and all the others have been working on but I don't want a "cymatic scan" of my brain! I mean come on I'm the sister of the angel savior, that should be good enough right?"

Erich saw the zeal in his youngest child's eyes before he sighed." The whole reason Ben's going for this plan is to show everyone, from the poorest to the richest is to take part in this. Sigh, please _try_ and absorb some of your sisters humility by the time of the interview dear.

We don't want the public think we are getting arrogant and relying on seniority and privilege to give you a short cut."

"Your father's quite right Sarah." Jane uttered curtly." After all with no more wars people have even _more_ time for gossip. Besides, no matter how many planets she saves there are still people who take any excuse to rail on poor Lacus while they sit around in their sofas. Ugh those ingrates can…nope, I did not come here today for bickering I came to discuss with King Atem here plans for the reception at Naboo."

"Ugh, when is Lacus going to be back home?" Sarah whined out." Your majesty I know Lacus has to do a lot of work going from planet to planet in her never ending apology tour."

"Dear that's not what her mission's called." Erich interjected flatly as he saw some of the King's men looking at his child." Whatever dad that's what it sounds like to me when you cut out all the politics fluff.

Seriously though your majesty, I know building ever lasting universal peace is super important but even if Lacus caused a lot of pain from all the stuff Brad made her do its not fair to overwork her this much! Can't she make it back for my party King Atem? Please?"

Atem glanced at his longtime friend the Dark Magician Mahado before the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom cleared his throat." I have no intention of keeping Lacus away from any vital part of her family's life Sarah but please understand Lacus and Ben have a task that's nearly as important as defeating Chaos Zannacross Necron. We will work it out but at the moment she's busy for the foreseeable future."

Erich noticed the man wearing the Millennium Puzzle had sight tension creeping up his face before he cleared his throat." What's the matter…is Lacus tied up in another incident like what happened just yesterday on Faykreed?

These cosmic anomalies seem to be being more frequent the past few months. Are you _sure_ they are just aftereffects from Zannacross attempting to fuse the realms together?"

"Well I'd hate to bore your family with the scientific details but the crux of the issue is that Ben and Lacus and a few of the other Enji are addressing it at the moment so after this it should be ok."

Before Jane could say something one of Atem's generals, the blue and red Autobot General Optimus Prime walked in from the right and without even nodding to the new arrivals as he blurted out," Sir we just got a update from the Grand Master. The _Schwarzwelt_ portal was just spotted increasing.

Its not the worst case situation yet but the God's of Destruction are on stand by encase Ben, Lacus, and the others are not able to defeat the Beyonder. We might want to alert the subcommittee to...oh? Well...that's _just_ prime."

Atem saw Lacus's family have their jaw drop before he face palmed and cleared his throat." For the record I meant what I said, it's just that while Ben, Lacus, and the majority of are champions are indeed addressing the issue, said issue is extremely sensitive as in that if the public were aware of what is transpiring it would cause quite the panic.

Well, Erich I meant to tell you this in private but I suppose I can trust your family can keep this confidential."

Erich saw his wife look pale before he walked right up." Atem, what the blazes is going on? Your nearly acting like Zannacross has returned and is attacking us."

"Not quite but well, bear with me but the truth of the matter is that the first off spring of Cosmos and Zannacross that we are calling the Beyonder seems to have awakened from within the splinter reality he was slumbering and is trying to erase all reality out of a undying hatred for everything Cosmos and Zannacross created.

The truth of the matter is that he already destroyed all of existence with some sort of Incursion ritual but the situation is so dire that Cosmos and her agent the Supreme Kai of Time wound back time a week to give us a second chance before the Beyonder can grasp time better."

The Raystar family all had their jaws dropped before Sarah blinked."Damn, I just thought Ben and Lacus were caught drunk or something."

Jane cleared her throat before tugging Erich on the shoulder." I told you we should have set his majesty up with Lilandra dear. Despite what they all say the loneliness is clearly getting to him. With all due respect King Atem, this joke of yours is not in sync with my tastes."

Atem sighed again before pressing a few buttons on his throne." I assure you as chaotic as it may sound this is not some attempt at a joke. Here is all the data we have on the situation at the moment Erich."

The member of the Lylat Subcommittee quickly looked at the data he got, and after glancing over the footage from the Tri-Edge that showed the Beyonder destroying the universe, and the footage showing the Beyonder replicas of Bisley, Haltmann, the Reverse-Flash and the others fighting Ben, Lacus and the rest in front of Star Dream, and then showed the live picture of the portal between dimensions above Rieze Maxia.

Erich saw some of the angels stop Champa from blowing up a restaurant in anger before he swallowed."This, was not how I expected the day to go Atem."

"None of us were my friend." Atem answered glumly." But like always, we must adapt to life's narrative and not insist on sticking to the one we want, less reality sweeps us away."

Jane looked at the portal with horror before shirking out,"Why is there still _any_ villains threatening us at all? I thought Chaos Zannacross Necron's defeat meant that _every_ person with a heart that aligned with the darkness was defeated!"

"That is still true Jane, but I'm afraid this is one of those very nasty loopholes that even Cosmos and all the angels did not expect."

Jane saw all the King's staff looking tense before she moaned with frustration."No offense to Cosmos or anyone else but when promises are made and broken, its hard to keep faith up. Its one thing having Lacus go on good will tours and fix cosmic anomalies, but her fighting days were supposed to be _done_!

Even if it was to stop the devil himself from destroying everything, it was to much to bear to loose her, and now she's risking her life again when she was not suppose to?"

Erich sighed before he hugged his wife." I know its not fair my dear, but life rarely is. Lacus is not just important to us though, but to Ben, her friends and the entire universe. She has a duty to fulfill, and no matter how much I wish otherwise she can't neglect this duty no matter how difficult it gets.

But, don't despair Jane, no matter how much we worry Lacus has proven she is not so frail that she will shatter when the winds of malice blow."

"Maybe dear." Jane uttered tensely."But I mean, she's still recovering from saving reality from collapsing last time right? Did Cosmos give her back her full power?"

"As far as I know Lacus has not gotten back the Golden Imperial Crystal." Atem answered grimly." As tense as things are we still can't risk unsealing Zannacross so Cosmos is attempting to create replicas of both the Golden Imperia Crystal and the Divine Nova Blade."

"Even so." Erich stated." Lacus is still far safer with Ben and the Enji then she is hiding here. We just must have faith in them once more."

Sarah saw her mother looking pale before she smirked." C'mon mom, there was a time when I thought Lacus was going to crack under pressure but she's proven she can handle the pressure pull off the whole chosen thing! I _know_ she can smack down whoever this Beyonder loser is!"

KOS-MOS looked over the data Erich was given before she glanced at the older woman." Based on the data the odds that Lacus, Ben Auro and the rest of the Enji can prevail are,"

Sarah cleared her throat before the Android could finish, and seeing the look the younger Raystar had caused KOS-MOS to pause before she cleared her throat." Well, I know the scientific details are not your forte Jane but the data _does_ indicate that the Enji can prevail as long as things stick to the plan, no matter how slim those odds are."

As Sarah winked Jane squeezed her husband's hand tightly." Well, I had my doubts but Ben did overcome that lying thug Brad, and everyone to Zannacross himself so, as long as they are together, I know Ben will keep her safe. Still, if you don't mind I would be rather grateful if you could tell me as much as you can your majesty."

"Of course Jane. Heh, now I hope you understand why I tried to keep this secret, truth does not always bring happiness. But, we can have faith that our protectors can rise to the occasion to deal with this unpleasant truth."

The ruler of the Lylat Kingdom tried the best he could to calm some of his subjects the best he could, not knowing the situation was even worst then he expected because Lacus was not quite with Ben at the moment, and was facing one of the most brutal and powerful enemies she's had to deal with since Brad.

* * *

Since the angelic Enji had flew in to her current enemies vision the man with many mouths eyed Lacus carefully, and licked his lips." So, this is the girl who made you all soft Midora? Piff…after everything Joie said you did I'd figured you would go for a more assertive woman but guess you're a sucker for the type that matches your momma eh? Tsc…you were weaker than I thought."

Lacus stared down Acacia before she pointed the Oath-Keeper back at him." He's stronger then you for being able to resist his basic instincts and not be consumed by them like you!"

"You can't fight destiny Angel. But I'll prove it when I make everyone that's believed in you have there hopes turn to despair when I peel your pretty flesh off like a onion and."

In a flash Midora burst at Acacia to punch him in the face. As his foster father went flying Midora had his energy explode." Talking to you is like talking is less productive then talking to a empty oven. Acacia…DIE! _Meteor Burst_!"

The head of the Gourment Corps had his Appetite Demon form around him before he unleashed a massive energy blast to hit Acacia in the back. The demonic man know as the "Crawling Chaos" roared as he was sent to the barrier around the planet, before he flexed his muscles and kicked the energy blast away from him.

He kicked it hard enough to go to the other side of the planet, and as it exploded with enough force to shatter a good chunk of it he glared back down at the planet below." You dare raise your hand against your father boy? _Gourment Spank_!"

Acacia swiftly unleashed a massive projectile that looked like a red hand of pure energy. Lacus saw the hand was the size of a continent like Australia and winced before she prepared to cast a reflect spell.

Before she could she saw Midora fly up. Her former enemy flew right up to the incoming attack before he calmly stated," _Gourment Luck_."

Midora used the power he acquired from Joie to have the massive attack suddenly swerve to the right. Everyone saw the hand smash down in the distant, and crush a chunk of the planet in moments. Before the chunks of earth could even fall Acacia burst down to try and smash his target.

Midora counter struck Acacia to send him flying to his right, but before he could follow up he sensed something coming for him and swerved to see Joie charging for him. As the Black Swan's eyes glowed Midora snickered." That's right…I forgot to tell you just what my Full Course is Joie."

Acacia spat on the ground before howling out,"Look at _me_ when I'm disciplining you boy! _Gourment Punch_!"

Acacia unleashed another massive fist of raw energy at the man he raised. But as it headed for him Midora's anger only grew." I'll rip every last one of your tongues out Acacia! _Minority World_!"

The aura around the long haired man flickered, before suddenly the massive punch of energy flickered as well, and swerved around. Acacia realized his own attack was heading for him and only had time to curse before it hit him and unleashed another atomic class explosion. Midora smirked at hearing a cry of pain before looking at his own fist." That was my brother's technique."

He raised his hand to prepare and attack more before Joie suddenly appeared in front of his face, with her knife pointed at his head." Even with Minority World you can't dodge this, at point blank range! Yes, the fact is I _already_ hit you! _Satan Hole_!"

The Dark Chef held Cinderella right on the skin of her target's head and twisted the blade quickly, generating an enormous drill of air that went outside the planet.

However to her shock Midora was unphased by the spell, and the bearded man just swept some dust off his shoulder." When I first met Froese…that meeting was where it all begun. _That_ , was my Full Course's "Hors D'oeuvre."

"I don't care, _Planetary Rotary_ c, GUH!"

Joie tried to slice her target's head off, only for Midora to side step the blow, and smash his attacker in the face with a backhanded strike. As Joie was sent flying she coughed up blood and hissed out," What, he hit me?"

"Her charity…that was my Full Course's "soup". " Midora went on plainly. " Yes, the flavor of that very first soup I ate…even if I die I will remember that in the afterlife."

"Remember this instead you tool, _Satan Drip_!"

The agent of the Beyonder flew up and belched out another volley of acid at Midora. But to her shock her target flexed his muscles, and took the acid right in the face. He acted just like he was splashed with water before going on to say," My "Seafood" dish is the warmth of my first family. "

"What illusion is this, that's the gastric juices of the devil!"

"My Full Course's " Meat Dish" is the lingering feeling of her good night kiss on my forehead."

"Ugh, you goddamn Oedipus momma's boy! _Satan Bomb_!"

The Black Swan gathered energy in her hand and quickly unleashed a planet shattering energy blast big enough to be seen by space, only to be mortified to see Midora again shrug it off. " How the hell is he using Gourmet Luck so flawlessly when he's just learned it moments ago?"

"Heh my luck's at last evened out Joie. Now then…my Full Course's " Main" dish is her face, how it always looked over me with such kindness and care. Her smile, that is my " main" dish."

"Damn you Midora, you will pay dearly for being attached to such feeble things! _Gourmet Luck_!"

Joie screamed with rage as she tried to attack Midora with everything she had. But no matter how he was slashed or blasted at Midora just went on." And no matter whatever whenever…she'd always still be on my side…no matter how I was…I could never forget her encouragement.

Froese's encouragement is the salad of my " Full Course". She took me, who was such a fool…and straighten me out…guided me…and lead me on forwards, down the right path. Her teaching's, that's my "Full Course's" Dessert."

"Ugh, damn it all! Come on, _GOURMET LUCK_!" Joie seethed out as her spells failed to have any effect. As she saw her own aura wavering she glanced back down and saw Starjun giving Toriko a restorative potion to heal his wounds before she winced." No, did I really use up all of my Gourmet Luck on your damn lackey? No, I'm the envoy of Rabum Alal, I can't have my fate overwritten by a deluded heretic!"

"You don't understand _true_ devotion you pathetic pawn!" Midora growled out furiously." Froese was always working her hardest to satisfy people's hunger. Family or strangers…it did not matter who. But for her to give it to someone like me.

She taught me the greatest flavor, the greatest love of all. Before I knew it, my stomach, an appetite was installed within me. And the only thing it longed for was Froese's cooking.

When she died, my appetite was thrown to the side and was lost. It was frustrated, with no outlet or no release…no way to satisfy itself… Feeling only a insatiable hunger within no end in sight… I became cynical and even now, carry that bitterness within me.

But I was reminded of that light, when I saw someone who matched her will. All Froese wanted more than anything else was peace…for _everyone_ to be smiling, sitting around the dinner table from each other. That was Froese's dream."

Joie coughed a bit as her face was to the ground, till she looked up, with her face looking just like Froese once more. As Midora was caught off guard the face of the woman he saw as a mother uttered,"That dream can still come true my sweet child. But only Rabum Alal can make that dream a reality! Humans have proven they are to weak to make such lofty dreams like that become a reality.

Your hunger is enough to make you a Divergent Catalyst, so hone that and see things clearly to become a Dimensional Nihilo General to the one true master of all, and give the sinful impure world its final judgment! Then, as a family we can once more eat to are stomach's satisfactory fill. What choice will you make my dear Midora?"

Midora looked conflicted, and as his hand twitched a recovered Acacia blasted out from behind him to prepare to devour him.

Before he could Trunks and Shinryudramon both tackled him from the right. As the man with many mouths glared at those who intercepted his meal the Digimon glared back." Back off you hungry freak! You already had your fill for a life time!"

Acacia roared in fury before Trunks unleashed all of his power and unleashed a barrage of attacks from all sides to barrage Acacia fast enough to not give him enough time to strike back.

Midora saw how mortified Joie looked before he snickered."Oh, did you use every last drop of your precious "Gourmet Luck" to have Acacia bail you out? It would seem this Rabum Alal you worship so fanatically does not come to the aid of his failures eh?"

Before the Black Swan could respond Midora suddenly had his tongue burst out and grasp her by both her arms and head. As he squeezed out hard enough to hear cracking sounds before he calmly said,"My Full Course…will probably never be all brought together again…for all eternity.

After all…" Eating together as a family," just like Froses's dream…that's impossibly pure, genuine, and true dream, that is my "Full Course's last dish, the "dessert" . And now, time to finish this meal that is are relationship Joie!"

"Wait…Midora!" The Black Swan hissed out." Think about this carefully! Lacus Raystar and her Enji will just lead you to ruin! The only fate for fools that blind themselves in the light is to fall into oblivion!"

Midora saw Joie point Cinderella right for his mouth and quickly grasped her hand. As he crushed the limb his eyes widened." Joie, my Full Course is a souvenir for you to take with you to your death. I've got all the memories of Froese safely in the pit of my stomach.

And even now…they're still maturing and ripening an a unchanging savorless and flavor that even now continues to fill up and satisfy my body."

"Damn it all, to think you would be such a single minded fool Midora!" Joie hissed out as her eyes turned red." So be it, you can just be a part of the, UGH!"

While the Black Swan prepared one more spell, Shinryudramon had broken away from Acacia as the other Enji had bombarded the madman to dash forward and slice her arm off when she was distracted.

As Joie screamed in pain Ben's Digimon Partner glared at her."I think you cooked enough for one year lady!"

The Dark Chef gave the Digimon a hateful look as she desperately tried to pour her energy into a spell." Th…this _CAN"T_ be happening! I've obtained the strongest Food Luck! I should clearly one of the worthy ones chosen for the new existence! I can't die on a shabby dish like this to as loathsome beings as you humans! I won't allow it, I'll make sure everything else is, GUH!"

Joie was cut off as Toriko, having recovered form his near fatal injury that Acacia gave him thanks to the Cure Water healing item his fellow Gourmet Kings gave him and chose the moment to knee Joie in the throat to cut off her ranting.

As he saw his target choke Toriko gave a angry glare at her." Humans may have their issues Joie…but just looks like the appetite that lurks in our souls, are more insanely huge then even you imagined! Time you cash your check!"

Midora saw the demon with his mother's face try something, and used the power of Minority World to make her aura back fire and for her to burst into flames. " Like it or not Joie, your done."

He prepared to finish her off when he felt a gust of dark energy and quickly jumped out of the way, before a tongue burst out to strike Joie. As it hit her a angry," _Knocking_!" Was pronounced before Joie, and the flames on her body froze entirely.

Acacia suddenly flew out of the smoke with a wicked grin on his face."Only _I_ say when something's done around here boy! Just wait along here all frozen like this Joie. I'd prefer to keep my cook for the new world I tell yah what!"

Midora saw Trunks and a few others were coughed up blood on the ground before he saw Toriko looked determined."So, you understudies still want a piece of the meal? Well, at least you got guts."

Toriko saw his former enemy look amused before he sighed." Midora, I know your badass and all but there is something you got to know. In his current state Acacia's capture level, its over nine thousand! In fact its over thirty thousand!"

"Realizing how screwed you idiots are yet eh?" Acacia hissed out." To bad, far to late to back out of it now boy! Your luck's run out, and now your going to be part of my feast!"

"We still have some luck." Starjun uttered as he staggered back to his boss." I have some Food Luck to spar Boss."

Midora gave Starjun a approving nod before he saw Trunks and the others getting back up and smirked." Well, at least the ingredients I have at the moment are not that fragile. Also Toriko, when were you under the impression I gave a damn about numbers? They just reflect one's opinion, for I have an appetite that constantly breaks limits!"

"Heh, no offense Midora but I do to! No matter how hardcore Acacia gets I'm not giving up on the dream I and Komatsu have spent so much time working towards! Hey wait, where is Komatsu anyway? No, don't tell me Acacia ate him when I was not looking! No, you bastard!"

Coco grimaced before he cleared his throat." Not quite Toriko, truth is that the giant Frog eat him in the blink of a eye when we were distracted."

As Toriko looked stressed the injured Gourmet God to his right croaked weakly." Its ok Toriko, its less stressful in this stomach then you would think! I'm still cooking so don't worry about me!"

Zebra chuckled as he cracked his neck." Have to hand it to the kid, he looks like a shrimp but even being digested does not keep him down."

"Then we can't back down either guys, no matter how hard it, whoa!"

In a blink of an eye Acacia was in front of Toriko and Midora before he licked his lips." Are you done yet? Because devouring people with regrets gives me indigestion! Eh, screw it!"

Midora saw Acacia open his mouth and responded with his energy flaring up." _Hungry Bomb_!"

Acacia saw his foster child unleash a energy blast from his mouth and quickly bat it away, but while he was pushed back Shinryudramon charged forward." If your that hungry for seconds then coming right up toothy! _Infinite Exia Ray_!"

The hungry demon saw the Digimon's energy blast heading his way before he caught it in his other hand. At the same time Toriko unleashed his Nail Punch attack, Starjun attacked with his Flame Spear, and Trunks attacked from the left.

But Acacia caught the Super Sayian's strike with his tail, while blocking the other attacks with his knees.

He prepared to overpower everyone at once when suddenly a Flower Funnel flew in front of his face and shot a small beam right in his eye.

This caused Acacia to roar in pain and cause all of the attacks to hit him. But before the smoke even cleared Acacia showed how much damage he really took as he charged forward to attack.

Thanks to his third eye Starjun was able to see into the future slightly and dodged in time. Seeing this Acacia widened his eyes and had his front sabre-tooth like teeth extend to try and impale his targets.

However Midora was ready and used the power of Minority World to dull the blades impact. The moment Toriko saw his opponent was distracted he struck out with all of his strength to hit Acacia with his Infinite Nail Punch.

Acacia was knocked back two miles from the blow but after that slammed his foot down hard enough to cause a tremor before he burst back at his targets. As he did Midora smirked." _Hungry Space_."

Acacia winced before he realized Midora had previously eaten the space he passed with his "Appetite Demon" and was bound by the unstable energy. While he was bleeding Acacia just shouted out a livid,"No matter what space I'm in boy, I devour all! _Gourmet_ _Pantheon_!"

Midora saw his former father figure unleash a barrage of massive energy fists his way, and used Minority World to try and reverse there aim. He then cringed at the realization that Acacia purposely unleashed the attacks without aiming, and that Minority World just focused the attacks on him.

Before he could try something else, a barrage of attacks unleashed by the Enji, the Persona users and even Ryūko and some of her Life-Fiber wearing friends collided into the bombardment, and send them flying in all directions, unleashing city leveling explosions with each impact.

Acacia saw Lacus protect Midora, Shinryudramon, Trunks and the rest of the group with a energy barrier from the energy fist that was not hit off course before growing furiously." Lets see how long your shinny walls can last against ultimate power! _Gourmet Crush_!"

A massive energy hand erupted out of the ground. As the hand made a crushing gesture the group hastily moved to avoid being both crushed and burnt. As Midora got out of the way he saw Acacia right in front of him with a wicked grin." You were my _true_ target, Midora!"

The head of the Gourment Corps saw a massive energy fist coming for him with not enough time to react. As Acacia quickly went to crush his target, Toriko burst for him and unleashed his Jet Fork projectile attack.

As Acacia was staggered from the blow Toriko once more had his Blue Ogre Appetite Demon form again before he unleashed his Jet Knife attack to unleash a even larger energy blast. Acacia was able to deflect the attack, but realized he was cut in the process and sprouted a look of rage.

He saw the attack he deflected was powerful enough to carve a massive chunk of the planet up like a piece of meat was cleaved out to make a sandwich slice before he snarled at Toriko and spat at him.

The blue haired man dodged it as a reflex, but in that moment Acacia burst at him and slugged him hard enough in the face to cause him to spin like he was a tornado. A instant later Acacia smashed Toriko to the ground, and then bombarded him with blur like punches that caused the planet to tremble with each blow.

As Toriko screamed in pain his attacker hissed out,"Toriko, just what are you _really_ boy? I felt that blow son! How you still alive after I whooped yah? Did your pals make you gag down a morsel of the Gourmet God to so you could try and mimic me?"

"No, I did not eat that ingredient yet, I swore I would not eat it till someone else did."

"Tsc…you still not taking me seriously? Enough, get out of my sight and into my belly punk!"

Acacia widened his jaw and suddenly had it become wide as a shark as he prepared to rip Toriko apart, suddenly Starjun dove down and pushed the blue haired man out of the way, and got his lower half devoured in the process.

Toriko widened his eyes in horror, and Acacia realized he missed his target and just snorted before he prepared to finish the job, till Midora smashed the man with the massive jaw in the face.

Acacia 's head swerved back, but as he did he lashed out with his tail to grasp the arm that hit him and pull it towards him. Before Midora could even attack his opponent bit off and devoured his hand.

Before he could go for a second "serving" a holy energy blast hit him in the face. Acacia hissed with hate as he felt his head burning, and glanced up to see Lacus glaring down at him form above.

Lacus saw her opponent lick his tongue with hunger, and just looked determined as she had her Flower Funnels barrage Acacia from all sides to distract him long enough for Trunks, Shinryudramon, Ryūko, Kirby and some of the others to barrage their enemy with a timed combo attack.

Toriko saw his new allies keep Acacia at bay before he heard Starjun moan and tensed up."Star! Are you ok Star?"

"T…Toriko…hurry and finish your Full Course while Acacia is distracted."

"Hang in their man, don't give up! Coco's got some Cure Water left and we seem to got some magic healers with us now so you can make it!"

"I…I don't think so. I think even if I had my compatible food, raw Gourment Luck, I still would not be able to recover. My cells, they feel like the vice of death is on them. That's, what it means to be devoured by Neo."

"Damn it man, why did you give up your life for me? I know we had the same enemy but we been rivals up till now!"

"Heh, maybe but I was enlightened since then. The ingredient that I been searching for, it was _you_ that gave it to me."

"The hell you talking about?"

"About five hundred years ago, when the Chef Goddess Froese became pregnant with Acacia 's child she plucked her unborn child, placenta and all from her womb and encased it in a reinforced Back Channel spell before casting it to sea. Filled with massive amounts of Gourmet Luck and nutrients, the two kids were me, and you Toriko."

"Seriously?"

"It's a disgusting truth, but the truth all the same. We spent five centuries without aging, and I ended up taking most of that energy to be born first."

"Wait, we are seriously brothers? And, Acacia and Froese are our parents?"

Ryūko heard the explanation to and just groaned." Wait seriously? C'mon, don't rip off what me and Satsuki went through damn it!"

"Hey it happened to us first damn it!"

"Ugh, whatever."

Acacia heard what Starjun said and roared with raw fury. As he devoured a Flower Funnel he hissed out,"Seriously? The children I had with Froese survived? She hid them from me? Damn lying cunt…I'll devour her soul form the after life for fooling me! I'll devour you all!"

Starjun saw Acacia lash out even more furiously before he coughed again." There is little time Toriko. What I been seeking all this time, is you. You…and what you have inside your heart…kindness. It's the true ultimate ingredient."

Acacia saw Starjun glance at Lacus before he snorted."Bah, even if my spawn lived after all, in the end I wanted to groom Chefs! Your useless to me Toriko, DIE!"

Toriko saw the monstrous man that happened to be his father charge through the others and dive right for the blue haired man, only for Starjun's body to start to glow white." Toriko, its thanks to you that I was able to identify the true nature of my Gourmet Luck.

There's no need to worry, your protected by a great appetite. I fought you many times, but not once did you turn a single shred of hatred or anger to me. Those pure battles were fun. So, farewell, my little brother."

Starjun's body suddenly turned to white light, and unleashed a shock-wave strong enough to launch Acacia back. Toriko saw the light go into him before he gasped." Something is burning in my throat! What, huh?"

The light glowed around him before suddenly it seeped off of his body, and took the form of a red ogre, his primary Appetite Demon. The blue haired man looked on at shock before he cleared his throat." What? Am, I dead? This, does not look like the spirit world."

The ogre just grinned before crossing his arms." This is real Toriko, I am, your appetite. You finally eaten your Full Course, and because of that I am strong enough to take physical shape on my own. Once you eat the Center, I will at last be complete."

"My appetite…the thousands and thousands of meals I had, I shared them all with you."

"That's right, 985,962 meals to be precise."

"Thank you, my beloved appetite. Its all thanks to you that I been able to experience the happiness…of discovering new flavors so many times then I could count. And it was because of this that I was able to meet so many people. So then, was it you who decided my Full Course?"

"No, that's where you are wrong. You decided your Full Course all on your own. And there will be many meals to come, so lets go Toriko, to the next meal."

The Ogre suddenly went inside Toriko's throat, and the chain reaction caused a explosion of power that caused Acacia's mouth to water." Damn it Starjun, I must make his appetite my meal! Guess you had a good cry out eh boy? Tsc…your looking really damn cocky aren't cha Toriko?"

Midora saw how confident the blue haired man looked before he widened his eyes." His Appetite Demon offered himself as food for Toriko? His Gourmet Cell's, they are surging with power!"

Toriko was crying after his brother's death, but as Acacia looked at him in the eye he had a detached look." Even these tears, have the finest of flavor."

"Piff…if that's the case, then how bought tasting my fist boy!"

Acacia charged to attempt to kill Toriko once more, but to his shock Toriko hit him faster then he expected, and was hit so hard in the face that he was sent flying around the planet in the span of a second.

Toriko did not even swerve around and just slammed his hand backwards to hit Acacia in the back.

As his opponent yelled in pain Toriko just took a calm breath."Just like how the pranks you use for play as a kid seem so childish once you grow up, this entire planet feels so small now. So, this is the divine power of consuming one's Full Course? All I need left, is the Meat Dish Acacia, so get ready to be served!"

"Tsc…what's this, you're getting full of yourself and think you got this all turned around you damn small fry?"

"No…from the moment I showed up the odds have been turned in my favor Acacia."

Acacia swerved around and saw Midora had gone up to Starjun, and that Torkio's brother looked weak but still looked alive, if frozen. This sight caused the man with many mouths to snort." You used Knocking to freeze him boy? Never thought you were the naïve type Midora, but guess this angel here's conned you good!

But then you always been good at all that stuff like pretending and hoping eh runt? It's too bad you let theses woman rip your balls out…from what Joie told me your rage was building mighty fine, it could have almost reached the level of my appetite I tell you what! But then you got second thoughts like all chumps do!

Heh, here's a quick thought for you so called heroes…why do you think we eat at all? Is it to eat? Is it so we can reproduce so we can leave behind are decedents? Hell nah…its simply because are appetite, our instinct drives us to! We _may_ eat for the future survival of our own species. But we don't do it so we can share anything with anyone.

After all, appetite is in its nature selfish. It's a desire for something so great that it takes priority over everything! Even if you want to die, you still can't stop your hunger, your instinct! If your stomach is hungry…you eat.

In this universe you humans wear all your masks and lies, but the only truth is that " the sole rule that guides actions, humans again and again only humans are so absolutely driven by there emotions!"

Toriko glanced at his near dead brother before he took a deep breath."Acacia, I have one last thing I have to know. Were, were Starjun and I born out of love, or just appetite?"

Acacia glanced at the blue haired man before he snorted out a unflinching,"Appetite…without a doubt. Love's for dreamers boy. Just another emotion that may give a rush, but fades with time.

In the end, if something can't fill your appetite, its worthless. Be it love or anger, they all swell up…burst…become dust…and shatter! Even your rage could not hold up to my appetite Midora!"

Midora just chuckled before responding with a collected,"This rage of mine? To be honest I'm quite hopeful it would vanish one day so at last I could be at peace."

"HAHA! A peaceful state of mind is a dream boy! Heh, flavor is the same. The flavor of this planet, if not the entire god damn universe is already at its limit! Everything that builds up and accumulates will eventually explode and crumble away.

Except for flavor that is, that will _never_ disappear! Flavor is again reborn. Unlike these pathetic emotions of yours. But there is just one emotion that I adore from you mortals. And its rage. After all, it's the purist emotion of them all!"

As his enemies looked disgusted Lacus had her light shine brighter before retorting with a firm," Your wrong Acacia, humans are not quite that basic! True, a hungry person will go to great lengths to fill that void.

However, humans want more then to just be full! I know from everything I seen, that they don't want empty hearts either! Maybe a psychopath like you can't understand it but the feeling of true love surpasses any food!"

"Piff…you got the mantra down well eh girl? You woman always do preach about that stuff again and again eh? Call it rude all you want but the cold hard truth, is that because you're the weak ones!

Females rely on love because they are to weak to sate their hunger like a _man_! Sure that's not always the case but even if some strong woman can fool weak men, the laws of nature are absolute!

And when hopes rip away to despair, that's the taste I like! If you think I'm full of it woman, then I'll prove my point when I crush you, and every last hope all of you have! I don't need anything on this world anymore, so you can all just die now! _Gourmet Crush_!"

Everyone braced themselves as Acacia had his muscles expand and his aura explode. But as the planet started to shake the man's enemies dread ran rampant as a massive pillar of energy erupted around him.

Lacus was tense enough as she saw that, but quickly grew alarmed as she saw pillars of energy form in the distance, and realized Acacia had formed a hand of energy large enough to crush the entire planet.

Shinryudramon saw the energy hand make a crushing gesture before he winced."Man, this guy's crazy all right, he's going to blow himself to!"

"Like hell I will you stupid beast!" Acacia roared out madly. " I can survive anything! So let me feast deviously on your despair! Heh, are you going to play hard to get? If that's the case I'll just feast on your ashes!"

Midora glared at the man he use to respect before booming out," Hump…still playing around with me? I can crush an attack like that is nothing! _Meteor Laser_!"

Acacia saw the man he trained have his Appetite Demon form before unleashing a energy beam large and powerful enough to shatter the planet shattering hand of energy.

Seeing his attack fail just caused Acacia to have a wild look form in his eye. " Thick as you are boy you are stubborn. I think, I'll feast on every last drop of energy you have left! Because it don't matter if it's a " natural" organism or a "artificial' lifeform or even natural disasters! They are all nothing but ingredients to me, things to be devoured! Your very soul, I'll devour every last drop of it!"

Acacia then took a deep breath, and inhaled to suck in Midora's aura. Trunks saw the aura go directly into his enemies mouth before he winced." No, he can suck in energy as well, like that servant of the wizard Babadi that Goku fought? Great, this just got even more risky."

Midora found his aura vanish entirely, and as Acacia saw his shocked look he grinned, and punched him in the face at the blink of a eye." Now that's more like it! Now with no more Gourmet Luck, I'm going to rub you out once and for all failure! You should be happy, your at last going to see your momma boy!"

As Midora was punched back he snarled with rage, and suddenly lashed out with his tongue to grasp Acacia by the leg to trip him. Seeing his target fall backwards Midora showed how much energy he still had left by bursting forward, and with only one hand smashed Acacia in the face again and again before he yelled out," Think you can make me afraid? Like hell Acacia! _Hungry Tongue_!"

Midora smashed Acacia deep into the pit that Acacia originally burst out of, and then had his tongue grow once more before smashing his opponent again and again with enough force to cause the planet to crack.

Lacus saw Midora was being relentless, but was bleeding more and more by the second before she grasped her hands tightly."No, after his energy got absorbed he can't go on much longer. We have to help him!"

"Careful Lacus, one blunder will cost us everything." Trunks put out tensely." Not only can he devour energy itself, but it seems if he bites something they can't recover. Maybe your power can overcome it, but we can't take that risk. Please, hold back while we handle this."

Lacus saw Starjun frozen at the verge of death before she looked determined." I understand your point Trunks, but I can't just stand by like some frail damsel in distress. I don't plan to just run in blindly, but we have to take some risk to get through this.

Lets see, I'll test things out by seeing if I can heal this guy. Time to see who's power is higher up on the hierarchy."

Milla, Terra and more of her friends covered her as Lacus prepared to see if her healing magic could override the effect Neo had on Starjun. Lacus tried to focus as much as she could as Midora kept up his barrage of massive tongue lashes.

Each blow was like a meteor impact, but Acacia showed how little damage he was really taking as suddenly Acacia had his jaws widen to be large enough to bite and rip off Midora's tongue. As Midora winced, Acacia had his snake like tail burst forward and stab his target through his right lung.

To top it off the snake headed tail swerved around and bit down on Midora's right shoulder. Acacia took great pleasure seeing Midora fall to his knees and strutted over to him." Listen well Midora…there are only two kinds of creatures in this world! Those that eat, and those that are eaten!

That very system, is the food pyramid that goes across the entire universe! Your high up their boy, but I'm on the top of _everyone_! You struggled mighty long but time to own up to the fact that you were never anything more then something to be eaten in the first place!"

Acacia prepared to lunge forward for a killing blow before Toriko suddenly dived down and unleashed a karate chop to slice off his tail. As he winced in pain Toriko casually ripped off the snake head on Midora 's body and glanced at his enemy before he grinned, and devoured the snake head.

Seeing his enemy snarl with rage just caused Toriko to grin." If there are only two types of creatures then guess _your_ one of the guys that gets eaten to eh Acacia?"

Acacia snarled with outrage, but as he blinked Toriko unleashed a attack to smash him in the air before he could react.

The blow was powerful enough to cause a explosion, and as the ground shook Midora snickered." To think you could grow so fast Toriko, guess the others were on to something after all."

"Midora you, your wounds are."

"Do you remember who your talking to? This is just a flesh wound. You must focus Toriko, nothing else matters. If your just going to use enhanced physical attacks, your going to have to be on guard for Acacia devouring them. As you can see, anything he eats can not be undone so you have to attack him faster then he can shut his filthy mouth."

"Heh, sorry Midora but you got it backwards. I'm going to feed him my attacks on purpose! I could sense very intense stress from his flesh when I ate it, your attacks gave me a idea! He's so big on flavor, I'll give him a flavor so overwhelming that it will overwhelm him!"

"Toriko…did you think this through?" Midora threw out cagily as he eyed the younger man carefully. His response was a confident smirk." Its hard to explain, but I just got this gut feeling from the inner appetite inside me Midora! When so much is on the line I got to trust this feeling!"

"Heh…well your full of it but I won't deny your full of some flavor boy!"

Everyone tensed up as Acacia stomped back in the direction of his target. While the punch Toriko landed left a dent in his chest the fanged man had a wild look in his eye." No fooling, that was a damn good punch son! It was packed with such strong anger and passion, it was a mighty fine appetizer! So fine that I reckon I'm going to enjoy the main dish!"

"In your dreams Acacia! Lets finish this, and see who's going to fulfill there Gourment Dream once and for all!"

"Fufu…which one of us is going to grasp the Gourment Dream son? See here now, that's going to be who is the closet to being god!"

"Hell no, its who is the hungriest!"

"Don't matter, both of those things are _me_! Show me, just what your rage tastes like Toriko!"

"Gladly, time to be served Acacia!"

The two burst at each other and unleashed a furious barrage of punches and kicks. After this brutal exchange lasted around ten seconds before they both punched each other in the face.

As Toriko was knocked into the air his face just turned beet red."No, I'm just getting started! _Flying Jet Fork_!"

The blue haired man unleashed a barrage of energy forks that bombarded his target. But as a massive explosion erupted Acacia charged out of it. Toriko saw all of his target's mouths open wide before he smirked." You think you can eat me? Bring it on!"

Toriko tried to attack Acacia, but to his dread new mouths opened up on his opponent's body Toriko shifted his fists in time and tried to catch the teeth to prevent his hands form being devoured, but as he did Acacia pressed down hard enough to draw blood.

Seeing his son's fear caused Acacia to sprout demented grins with all of his mouths."Hahaha, HAHAHA! Its useless boy, even if your my spawn you still can't compare to me! No matter how much resolve you have, I'll devour it all! Enough's enough, die boy!"

Acacia prepare to try and rip his son apart till suddenly he felt a painful impact and realized Shinryudramon had hit him in the back with his Giga Drill Breaker attack.

The Royal Knight type Digimon saw his target was looking at him and glared back."Enough's enough jerk! Even when they say it's a all you can eat buffet, no one's really allowed to just eat everything! Your not going to eat everything, not on our watch!"

Trunks then burst at Acacia from above with his sword blazing with energy, but just as the Super Saiyan was going to slash him from above Acacia roared before and had tentacles burst out of his body to bind both men before they could complete their attacks.

Acacia squeezed till he heard cracking sounds and howled out," You don't get it whelps! I'm not like the trash you may have cut down, I truly can, and will, eat _everything_! No matter what tricks any of you have, I'll devour it all!"

"No you don't get it!" Shinryudramon roared out with determination." No matter how hungry you are, you can't swallow all that we can dish out freak! Shinryudramon **, Mode Change to**!"

Acacia was caught off guard as Ben's pal that was the reincarnation of the pal who betrayed Seiya had his eyes glow golden before he unleashed a shockwave powerful enough to shatter what was binding him.

Moments later he was at his full power, and as he pointed his new broadsword at him." **Judgment Mode**!"

At the same time Trunks once more unleashed his Super Saiyan Rage state to break out of his own binding, and as the Time Patrol agent saw his target glare at him he glared back." Acacia, your about to find the hard way that when you threaten all we hold dear, guys like us have no limit!"

Acacia snarled and prepared to attack, only for both men to hit him before he could even react. Ben's allies knew how ruthless there enemy was and tried to blitz the many mouthed demon so hard that he did not have time to counter attack.

Acacia was blasted around like a pinball in the sky before he snarled out and unleashed a barrage of massive Gourment Punches to try and blow his targets away. Seeing Shinryudramon and Trunks both slice the incoming projectiles in half before he snarled out," No matter how fast you slice, no matter how hard you wail, you can't stop the true ultimate nature of existence you stupid maggots!"

Acacia prepared to counter attack when he saw a light above and saw Lacus was charging at him. The Enji had her wings extend before uttering a firm." Acacia, as you die I hope your savage brain can comprehend that hunger is not the true ultimate power!"

"The more you spat on about love the more I'm going to drag out how long I'm going to devour you bitch!"

Lacus fired a holy spell in response, and Acacia responded by devouring it. He winced as he did, and had his mouth sizzle before he burst at her, as he did Shinryudramon appeared in front of him."Don't talk like that you monster! I won't let you hurt her, I won't fail the job Ben had for me if it's the last thing I do! _Dividing Quantum Slash_!"

The transcended Digimon unleashed a slash that was fast enough to shatter Acacia's teeth. As he roared in pain Lacus swiftly dove at her opponent and unleashed a palm strike to hit Acacia right in the throat.

As he coughed in pain her holy energy surged."I think you eaten more then your fill, so I'll have to force you to stop you from being to eat if I have to! Here we go again, _Godly Sixty-Four Strike Deviation_!"

Lacus struck Acacia with a few palm thrust, and as holy energy was driven into the demonic man's body he howled with rage. But before Lacus could follow up her attack she saw Acacia had even more mouths sprout up and backed up before she could get bitten.

Acacia smirked at this and unleashed a few punches at her."What's wrong angel? Realizing your not as high and mighty as you thought? Your light stings, but I'll drag you down from heaven, to the ground and into my gut! _Gourment_ , GUH!"

Trunks cut him off with a kick to the head before he could complete the attack, and as he slashed off another set of teeth the Super Saiyan yelled," Give it up scum, she's not on the menu!"

Shinryudramon and Trunks both blitzed Acacia as fast as they could, and every moment Acacia was stunned Lacus unleashed another palm strike to slowly follow through with her combo.

Acacia got fed up and unleashed another Gourment Viking barrage to attack from all directions. As his targets all tried to push through his onslaught he grinned once more." That's right, no matter what your dreams or powers are, in the end all give in to appetite! Huh?"

Acacia saw Kirby, back on his Warp-Star and still with the power he absorbed from Android 21 before Kirby waved at the man who was even hunger then him."Your wrong meanie! Hunger is not as important as what the food means!"

Acacia just glared at Kirby with disgust before spitting out,"Your scent, is nearly like mine? Yes, you were the prototype, your my " brother" eh? What a joke, you're a defective reject! You don't know nothing about what's real!"

"Maybe I'm still clueless about things but I know what's right!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it puffball? My mouth is bigger then yours and so is my appetite!"

"Maybe but my heart is bigger! And what I'll do about it, Is this new power I got! _Special Beam Cannon_!"

Kirby made use of the power he absorbed from the vengeful pink android to use a move from her memories, and put his hand on his head. As Acacia wondered if Kirby was nuts and prepared to attack him, Kirby suddenly pointed his free hand, and unleashed the pricing corkscrew beam attack that 21 had learned from the cells of Piccolo.

The Special Beam Cannon hit him right in the head, and pierced Acacia's mouth and went through the other side of his head.

While the demon's body instantly started to regenerate, he was stalled long enough for Lacus to complete her attack. While he attempted to have a new mouth form to try and bite her hand she lashed out with her energy ribbon to grasp it and slam it shut before she completed her attack.

As she slammed Acacia to the ground with a roundhouse kick she pressed her commlink carefully." Everyone, hit him with all you got!"

Her allies new and old, and even the main cannons of the Wave-Rider all barraged Acacia from all directions. As a massive planet shaking explosion rocked out Lacus, Shinryudramon, Toriko, Kirby and Trunks landed near Midora.

Lacus saw her former enemy glance at her curiously before the head of the Gourment Corps spat out," I did not think you would be so repetitive as to use the same tactic as you did to me Enji Knight. What happened to that scent you had when you were fighting the Saiyans?"

Lacus shrugged as she rubbed her neck. "I _could_ have used Persona Armatization again, but raw power did not seem like the solution here. I noticed, he almost seemed like he had a allergic reaction to my energy so it seemed worth it to rupture his power. After all, after finding out I could over power his cells it seemed worth a shot."

Midora raised a eyebrow but before he could commit he saw that Starjun was back on his feet, and that Lacus's magic was able to restore him even after Acacia had ripped him apart before he snickered."Well, I had my doubts but, at this point it seems your what you said you are. Frauds are infuriating, but its nice to see the real thing from time to time."

"Its hard work being a miracle, but I try and do what I can."

Midora smirked at her, but before anyone could go on a voice brimming with hate seethed out," Be divine will, a miracle or whatever you call it, _nothing_ can stop me, NOTHING!"

Lacus and everyone around her tensed up as the smoke got devoured and Acacia emerged from the ground. While he was sizzling all over and had cracks over his body his face only had a look of raw hate on it.

He glared at Lacus and as his eyes twitched he growled out," All your little tricks put together mean jack in the face of the ultimate life form girl! You keep thinking you can overwhelm me but I tell you what I have no damn limit! I'll slurp every last drop of energy in Battle-World like its just one giant Milkshake! You hear that angel? I"LL DRINK YOUR MILKSHAKE!"

Acacia took a deep breath, and inhaled above him, unleashing the force of a tornado, if not greater from his mouth in the process. Trunks saw his aura start to be sucked into his enemies mouth, and saw all of his comrades, and the very Persona's from the Persona users be sucked in to Acacia's mouth.

Lacus saw clouds, and the energy from the _Wave-Rider_ be sucked into the fiendish male in front of her before she grimaced."No, no matter how much of a fit you throw Acacia, your not having your way!"

Lacus cast a dozen energy barriers around Acacia to try and seal him off from everyone. It worked for a few moments, but her target quickly devoured the energy in the barriers one by one.

As he gained more muscular he once more had zits pop out all over his body. Toriko saw his father look more and more hideous and unstable before he winced." God damn, Acacia may have finally bit off more than he could chew!"

"That's my hope." Lacus responded as she wiped some sweat off her brow. "If my energy provides some reaction to him, I'm hoping I can give him some severe indigestion! I, I know it can work!"

Acacia had his eyes glow as he devoured more of the energy walls till he grew to twice to three times the size. Red energy started to drip out of his mouths as his gut slammed into the wall he burped some more before uttering,"It won't work you damn whore! This body, _nothing_ can break it! Nothing! No matter how much it burns I can grit through it, LIKE A REAL MAN! I am the strongest of all, huh? What the, UGH!"

Everyone frozen as Acacia had a pillar of energy erupt out of his mouth, and a hand burst right out of where his heart would be.

As a Heiligenschein halo formed on his head purple a voice form inside his own cackled out," Hahaha, your body might be able to endure you filthy savage naked ape, but _not_ your mind nor your soul! Your quite stubborn, but time for the true winner to take the spotlight! Now, _Gudoero_ , _God's Love_!"

Acacia had his eyes twitch as a purple half infinity symbol, the same one on Super Boy Prime, Kylo Ren, Dio, Darth Plagueis, Madara, and Terumi formed on his forehead.

His entire body started to glow and swell up even more before fibers burst out of his gut, causing him to scream out in pain."What, what is this? No, NO! Stop clawing at my head! You can't control me! You can't, GUHH!"

Everyone was frozen in shock as Acacia had his body balloon even more to the size of a giant, his zits exploding in to more flesh as it twisted and turned, cracking and transforming, not only growing, but changing in shape.

Lacus saw that Acacia looked in pain before she sighed."Well, not that he does not deserve it...guess he had it coming."

The ground started to shake as his aura grew even more immense before Sarah suddenly cut in to the Enji Knight's commlink with a sharp,"Hey don't pat yourself on the back now girl! Look, Rip and Gillion are telling me that the _Wave-Rider_ is detecting this blob bastard 's energy is going haywire! I don't get the high tech stuff but the big issue is that his brainwaves are going haywire, and it sounds like something is overwriting it!"

Trunks looked alarmed and saw Joie was still frozen."Wait, what does that mean? Is, the Beyonder taking control of Acacia directly? What, what the hell?"

More bursts of energy exploded out of Acacia's body, and he grew more and more till he was the size of a giant. At the same time, his body twisted, cracked and mutated and took a different shape, one that looked more like a woman.

Suddenly the being's back rippled, before large grey wings, each with a blue, pointed appendage, a violet jewel on the left wing, and a cyan jewel on the right wing, burst out of its back. Acacia moaned one last time before he lurched his head back, and suddenly stopped.

Kirby rubbed his head as he saw his enemy had clawed feet and hands now, and nearly looked like a nude woman with whitish pink skin, with her "sexual" organs armored up like Terra in her Esper form." Um guys sorry for forgetting things but, what's going on?"

"I'm as confused as you Kirby." Shinryudramon blurted out." But the best I can figure out is that this jerk swallowed something that caused him one bad reaction! Still, is this good or bad?"

The Digimon got his answer when suddenly a massive black aura erupted out of the transformed figure as its new wings extended. A burst of devious laughter erupted from the figure, before a voice, a female voice cackled out,"This means your doom you tackles vermin! Heh, and they dared doubt me when I said I was a man eater!

At last, after all the waiting, ALL the indignity, I at _last_ have just what I need to get what I _truly_ want!"

Ryūko felt a chill creep down her spine as she realized what the new voice sounded like before she blurted out,"No, no freaking way I must have got hit hard by that Acacia freak! Because, that sounds, that sounds like."

To her horror the figure stood back up , and what was the face of Acacia, now was the face of Ragyō Kiryūin. The devious woman's grin was now littered with sharp demonic face but while transformed it was still her's, with her rainbow hair reemerging from her head, though now in a more spikey variant like the witch Maleficent.

As a Heiligenschein star of energy vaguely heart shaped formed on her head she grasped her right hand tightly before bellowing out a fanatical,"Oh but it _is_ my simple child! That sexist thug thought I was just another meal to him like all the other woman he devoured in his savage life. However, as I just made clear all who underestimate me are my prey!"

Satsuki looked at her transformed mother with horror as she looked at the remains of Acacia sizzling up around her." No way, even being devoured by that monster was part of your plan!?"

"Heh, it was not ideal but, any true winner knows how to adapt my weak willed off spring! At the start of this Battle-World Joie was impressed with my resolve and said I was worthy enough to be chosen for the Auswählen selection, and was given the fragment of Rabum Alal 's power to wield the Vollständig! My Schrift was the letter L, Gudoero or "God's Love!"

Joie, still paralyzed, rebounded a little and chuckled weakly."My hopes were first with Acacia, but I saw you had the drive and figured it could be fun to give a fellow gal a chance at the top. For while he had the edge in power he was complacent.

Meanwhile your raw drive was enough to be a Divergent Catalyst, one that could devour all others as long as the proper"seasoning" was added. Glad my woman's intuition was not misguided.

Our great master was curious to see the nature between the different types of mortals that Cosmos and Zannacross created, what most call " Men" and " woman". Beauty, passion, seduction, Rabum Alal was curious to see what type of this passion came out on top. Prove your version is the strongest and you will be rewarded beyond your most ambitious dreams."

"Oh you will see how big I can dream Joie. But my thanks for giving me a edge. I had my doubts but it came through and was glad to see that this new power would allow me to make _anything_ my slave!

But, I was savvy enough to realize the likes of Midora and his "papa" might see it coming so I had to make sure I did not use my trump card wantonly. Thanks to having this power and the Life-Fibers infused into me I was able to endure being swallowed and cast Gudoero.

Acacia was a stubborn bastard, but thanks to you idiots weakening him I was able to succeed in taking him over, and to boot I made his very body fuse with my own!"

Lacus took a sigh of exasperation before she got back into a fighting stance."So for all your ranting about beauty your more about the beast eh? Well, your body at last reflects your heart at least Ragyō."

"Heh, you act like that was a insult but physical beauty is skin-deep. You think I'm not wise enough to know that what people see as a attractive woman changes from culture to culture, or from one time to another? And yet, what is always respected and adored no matter what era or nation one talks about is power!

In the end the truth is that true beauty, is true _absolute_ power! I did what I had to in order to bewitch or distract my obstacles, and as I gained more power I just outright crushed those who defied me!

I stood by with a smile as I suffered so many, many indignities as I climbed the latter of power men made to suit there needs, but at last I climbed the top, and while it was a risky path, converting this dolt's body into my own, and allowing me to convert his Magatsuhi to my own allowed me to have the power to make my "Reason" become reality.

Yes, as _Ordine Ragyō,_ I'm at last the divine being I knew I was suppose to be! It was the ultimate risk, for the _ultimate prize_! And at last I'll have the ultimate prize, my true wish granted!

Once I erase you all, and whatever dolts end up being the champions of the other worlds I will remake the world, the universe, in my vision! Yes, it's truly times up, for when I recreate reality, I'll see to it that its one where only woman, where _only_ the female sex will exist!"

Kirby saw the mad look in his transformed enemies eyes before rubbing his head."A world, where only woman can exist? Wait I thought most people need to have a man _and_ a woman to have a kid?"

Trunks shrugged before retorting with a uneasy,"Well, there are some life forms that can reproduce asexually like the Namek's, but they don't reproduce as often."

Suddenly Trunks was weighed down by a surge of power as Ragyō looked even more driven." Quality over quantity you filthy Saiyan ape! The grand experiment is over, and the judgment is that men is nothing more then a mistake! That's why its time for man's _final_ reckoning! I'll recreate existence so that woman won't need men to reproduce, then at last we will be free of man's savage impulses whims!"

Toriko glared at the woman whose body use to belong to his father before he grinded out,"Lady I don't know what man did what he did to make you hate us but don't think I'm just going to roll over and die!

Acacia was scum but, your nothing but a god damn parasite using his body for your glory! No way someone like that deserves to be on top _! Infinite Nail Gun Punch_!"

The blue haired man wound up his fist and went right for his new opponent's chest. As she saw him coming she at once yelled out," _Blut Vene Anhaben_!"

Toriko tried to attack Ragyō before she could unleash the spell, but as he struck her in the chest when suddenly the area he struck had a faint purple pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of the skin shine with enough power to repel Toriko. As he was shocked Raygo smacked him to the ground with her massive claw.

As he landed hard enough to create a tremor she hissed out,"I'm not as fight loving as your dear daddy but, I have the means to defense against you savages. You think I care what a savage man like you thinks of my methods? I don't care to play by any method other then what gets me what I want, to change the nature of this broken system!

Men have made woman the scapegoats for there failures since the dawn of time, since Adam blamed Eve for his own sins! I saw from the other worlds that everything was like in my own situation, that woman were forced to be subservient to men just because most men had more muscles then most woman!

Haha, and for so long the only thing woman could do was adapt or die. There were those that rebelled, and some had more success then others but they were always, always the target of hateful men that could not stand woman being above them.

Yes, I admit, my own father...Majima loathed that he had a girl as his heir. He quickly destroyed everything I had so I could" focus" on my "rightful" duty.

When my mother at last protested, he lobotomized her for showing she was" mentally unstable" when in his eyes insanity was not properly obeying his will. I loath to admit for a time I thought this was just as life was and aimed to be a true heir. But my repressed desires got the best of me, and I fell for a man who's passion swept me away.

He wooed me, and in that romantic session I ran away with him. I soon found he had impregnated me. For a while he conned me into thinking we would really start a family together, but he got drunk from failing to get a job and hit me, causing me to lose my child.

I killed him in response, and my father covered it up gleefully doing it after seeing me return to him. He thought I had at last,"Grown" into what he wanted me to be, but I surpassed his shallow petty limits oh so soon.

After finding out the true legacy of the Kiryūin clan! I quickly steered my father into having a "accident" on a cruise, and took control of RAVOCS to take control of my destiny! I thought the Life-Fibers would allow me to shape the world to how I desired, but as I arrived in this Battle-World I saw that if I could win then I could aim for even greater heights!

And after breaking free of the shackles of the men who tried to keep me down I would never settle for anything but the apex of my desire! After all, no cost is to great to make my dream a reality! A dream where woman never have to be at the mercy of men's brutish whims again!"

As Ragyō laughed madly Nonon gulped before looking at her long time friend." Geeze Lady Satsuki...I knew your mom had issues but this is, well this is _really_ damn crazy!"

The former student president of Honnouji Academy winced as she nodded." I knew most of her relationships with men fell apart quickly, but I always figured she was bitter because of father. To think, she was using him from the start, to think she was already this twisted."

Ryūko rolled her eyes before spitting out,"Harp out your sob story all you want but you're a god damn hypocrite "mom"! Sucks your own dad was a sucky dad but you were even _more_ of a sucky mom! If you really cared about making woman better you would not have treated us like crap!"

"I know your to young to understand Ryūko but I truly did care! For you see, only someone with true love would go to such great lengths to make their children prepared for the true nature of the world!"

"Screw you, that's just a nutjob making excuses for being a asshole!"

"No, it IS the truth you ungrateful brat!"

Ragyō yelled out as her energy exploded with enough force to blow the _Wave-Rider_ and the _Nudist Sol_ off course and crack the entire planet." The weak pander there children because they are to afraid to do what must be done to win.

But I did what was required to make sure my off spring were strong enough to endure the cruelty of men! But it will all be over soon, every last one of those apes will get the judgment they deserve!"

Lacus saw the madness in her massive winged enemies eyes and took a few moments to feel her aura before she sighed with sorrow."I can feel your emotions seeping out of your soul, I'll give you that you truly were wronged, but your using it as a excuse to make everyone suffer with you.

If you truly cared about protecting your fellow woman with your resources you easily could have made a sanctuary for woman, like how Hippolyta created the island of Themyscira.

The angelic Wonder Woman Diana told me how her mother was wronged, but wanted to protect those like her so they could no longer be harmed.

You, you just want everyone to suffer Ragyō. I'm sorry you were wronged but, to prevent others from being wronged worst I'm punishing you for your wicked acts!"

Ragyō looked at Ben's girlfriend with sheer disgust before seething out,"Oh but of _course_ the puppets of men defend them! You think I want to hide and be a meek amazon coward? You think I'm content just letting men get away with their legacy of injustice?

I'm just more ambitions then the rest of the cowards, and I'm not content with merely having sanctuary but ultimate vengeance! Your just a blind puppet, made to be man's servant!"

Lacus had flashes of all the abuse Brad gave her. As memories of all the other times men have dismissed her coursed through her mind she grasped the Oath-Keeper sword tightly before bitterly retorting with," You don't know a thing about me, because if you _did_ you would know I'm not blind to the abuses of men! I suffered greatly at the hands of one _very_ loathsome monster of a man.

He, he tricked me, killed those that I cared about and manipulated me for years, to the point that for a time I thought I could not live without his strength. I was on the verge of loosing everything, but Ben and the others that did not give up on me helped me see the light just at the end.

That's why, I know while there are so many horrible men out there, I know not all men deserve to suffer for the sins of the worst of them!"

"HAH! You were abused by one only to jump in to the arms of another? How pathetic you are Lacus Raystar! Even if this new man was not the same as the last one, he's manipulating you all the same! Men don't just use physical rage and muscle as their weapons you know!

Guilt, fear, even overbearing kindness is various ways of subtly coercing woman to behave how there repressors want them to be! Does not matter if it took a different shape, you just fled from one crutch to another to avoid facing the truth!"

"Your wrong Ragyō! I'm sorry your heart was broken but despite what you think true love does exist! I admit, I did become my lover's girlfriend just about right after he killed my last one.

But, maybe part of it was me feeling guilty for hurting Ben for so long, maybe part of it was the heat of the moment, with doomsday creeping right out of the corner, but while I did have my doubts, I knew deep down I really did love him and was willing to risk rushing things to do things right. True love leads to people being compete, its not something that should be erased just because of the scum that abuse it!"

"Your just a fool! Like how flowers always wilt, love _always_ fades! In the end, only those who are too weak to attract to others stick together out of mutual weariness and desperation. Men with power, _never_ are content! You really think that your beloved lover boy will never betray you? That this light will never fade?"

Lacus winced, and as she saw Shinryudramon, Kirby and her squad looking at her she remembered the times she had with Ben before she narrowed her eyes." I admit was worried Ben would grow bored of me a few times. Now that he's the savior, more then half of the woman in the universe wish she could be his wife.

Ben went to having most woman not even look at him to not keeping there eyes off him. It was, a transition but, one we worked on together. After we figured out the best way to come off as friendly but not" To friendly" its been fine. I did worry a few times, but whenever a girl was a little to eager to see him he just shrugged and would tell me why would he want to do something when he already had the love of his life? To him, he really does not need anyone else."

"Tsc...he may say that now but all men's gaze wonders after enough time and all with power will act on it!"

"I just have more faith then you it seems. I trust him when he says having more then one relationship sounds far to stressful.

Anyone can go crazy if they think of all the possible ways things can go wrong. But, I know it will work out, I know there are bonds that never fade!"

"Then you are a fool! It's the nature of man to betray, to treat woman like cattle for them to mount as a victory trophy!"

"Oh trust me Ragyō, I been around. I seen again and again, societies were men's hate for woman have caused such a legacy of suffering.

A few months ago me and Ben studied what caused Earth Prime to collapse into ruin, part of it was the majority feeling threatening by woman rising to power. Right before things went to hell, their was a election between a competent if flawed woman, and a horrible man that was the embodiment of sin itself. The woman was not perfect, she could put her foot in her mouth and a few other things, but she tried harder then anyone else, but people did not like the hard truths she had to say, and instead people as a whole went for her opponent. Even despite having no experience as a leader, many people went for him because they liked what he wanted to hear. Even if most of it was fake, to many people would rather listen to lies then face the truth.

In time, this man was exposed as the most corrupt leader the nation ever had, and on top of that he was a traitor. But even when the truth became crystal clear, this man's supporters refused to accept they were wrong, because they refused to admit a woman was right.

This boiled over, till the contempt for woman became so great that they unleashed a berserk rampage, that lead to war, and while there were other factors, the hate grew till it led to Earth Prime being completely unlivable.

Sadly, while it varies as I go to world to world I seen time and again this rageful explosion of men destroying everything rather then submit to woman. No, its even worst, just _asking_ for being treated as equals caused so many men to erupt into a berserk rage.

I hate to admit it but at times a lot of Brad's across the universe, there are far to many men who seem to have a primal fury at the thought of being denied what they want because of a woman. Many worlds had men that were content destroying civilization itself, because they truley did not care if the world regressed as long as they did not have to concede anything to women."

Lacus saw her comrades, men and woman alike look distraught at her speech before Ragyō laughed with murderous glee."SEE!? Even _you_ admit how horrible men are! Those who don't wrong woman are just to weak to pull it off and would do it if they had the chance!

They are _all_ guilty of being a collective mass of lust and rage! That's why, they must have their final judgment, and reality must be reshaped by woman in a world where men get what they deserve!"

"Your wrong Ragyō, despite all that I just said I still have faith in men. Even if history is composed of the unequal savage relationship between men and woman I don't think the answer is for all men to die."

"Are you serious? Because you think we need them? They held power over woman across so many worlds for so long, if there is any justice then its only right men feel the fear and despair they made woman go through!"

"That's the _easy_ answer Ragyō! It feels good but that would just make woman as bad as men and the cycle of hatred would go on till they would hate us enough to repeat the legacy of hate!"

"But if they _all_ die then the cycle will be broken at last!"

"No, it would not. Because woman would then find ways to group each other, and without one scapegoat they would fine another. Don't you see? So many men have wronged so many woman, but that does not make _all_ woman saints.

Woman have hurt woman of are investigation shown us that when women did go for revenge so strongly, it caused a massive backlash. And as much as I hate how men have treated me and woman, I can understand how men would react if he did nothing wrong but woman were out to make him suffer just for being a man, because I know I would hate if men wanted me to suffer just for being a woman.

The worlds that had the best progress in relations between the sex's were ones were both sex's worked together as true equals! Its a harder and longer goal to reach, but one that gets the best result! I won't deny men have hurt me the most, but when I was isolated, woman turned on me as well, purely for their own gain.

They were just as quick as men, if not more so to discard me like tainted trash, even the ones that I thought were my friends."

"Don't you realize that's because men hold power over us and force us to claw at each other like rats swarming each other for one crumb, for one ounce of power! But if we were to erase them entirely, we would not have to degrade ourselves and stoop to their level just to get crumps, when we have everything we would have no need to emulate are inferiors any longer!"

"Maybe your willing to risk everything for that theory of yours, but I'm not!"

"Well I don't give a damn if your to afraid of change to cling on to your shackles Lacus Raystar! Once I rewrite reality to make it so women won't need men to reproduce we won't truly need them for anything! Not even sexual fulfillment!"

"Even if that's true in a sense…to erase one half of are nature would be a mistake! Organisms were divided into man and woman because there were things neither could do without the other! Its ok, to not be able to do everything by one's self. It's okay not to feel `whole'. Even if you feel only partly complete, if you repeat that enough, it'll eventually be `whole'. A part... is better than zero.

Ragyō… you can deny it all you want, but you want to be loved, because _everyone_ wants to be loved... needed by someone, so we look to others... By ourselves, we are lonely, so we try to draw together to live...That's what it means to be human...That's how people live.

A single hand cannot clap. If the purpose of existence was for there to only be one being, there would have been no individual thoughts, no collective unconscious."

Ragyō had her eye twitch as he energy grew enough to cloud the sky." Even if that is god's will, then that merely means god made a mistake, and I'll destroy god to! Your just a puppet programed to blindly believe what your masters tell you to like a good loyal bitch!"

"Your wrong. I'm not a holy woman of any sort. For as much as my body as changed, I'm still just a regular woman.

I get angry... I cry... I laugh... Although at times I can resent others, I also know how to love others... Loving whole masses of people at times... and loving just one person the rest of the time...

I am in supreme bliss when I'm embraced by the man that I love. Not because it's what "'I'm " suppose" to do, but because I sincerely enjoy the reaction that I get from his happiness.

Giving what I have to him, and receiving what he gives to me, we become one flesh... That is the moment when I am most at peace.

And for all the pain I felt by men, I still would not forsake men entirely for then I would miss that feeling. I do want to change the unequal relationship between men and woman but, I don't think all of how we interact is a pain.

I mean, I can't forgive sexual predators, but, at the same time I'm not mad at men for just being attracted to a woman. I never got how they could be angry about that, I mean, it's there nature to be attracted to woman right?

As long as they have enough control to not try and think the slightest response is a cue that we are going to make out, I did not mind being the center of attention when entering the room or something.

Heh, some just found it awkward but I always found it cute when Ben was head over heels for me, and maybe the magic can't last forever but it still means a lot to me that if we are just a day apart seeing me makes him swoon all over again.

The process is far from perfect but, in the end its something I think should not be purged from life, because when it's done right it's wonderful."

Velvet chuckled before adding," I sure as hell hate what Artorius did to me. I hated him so much, that for years the only thing I cared about was making him suffer even more then me. But, even for all that he did to me I don't want all men to go away.

Because having that pain go away is not worth losing Laphicet, punks like Rokurou, Eizen, Zaveid and others. Sure men have been a pain but they do have some stuff that make them worth keeping around."

Terra nodded before adding,"Kefka and Emperor Gestah made my life a living hell, they took everything from me and made me their slave.

When Locke found me in the Narshe Mines it could have been very easy for him to have his way at me. But he did not, he helped me because he wanted to do what was right.

But those like Edgar, Sabin, Cyan, Locke, Shadow, and the other men that would be my friend also risked everything to give me freedom.

They could have easily used my power for their own interests, they could have _very_ easily have taken advantage of me to satisfy there sexual desires, but they chose not to because they knew it was wrong and wanted to do what was right.

It's because of what they and the children I raised shown me, that I know without a doubt men are not all deserving of damnation."

Muzét giggled as she patted Lacus on the shoulder." That's right, I would not mind if some men were smashed down a few pegs, or just smashed apart to be honest but honey with _no_ men around, now _that_ would just be dull."

Ryūko chuckled as she glanced at her allies." Sure as hell hated how perverted Miko's bro and dad got at times but, after I threatened to use my scissors on their nuts they got in line. You hear that mom?

We ain't like you and so scared of men that we won't feel safe till they are all dead! We're brave enough to keep walking along side the good ones while kicking all the bad one's asses till we get it right!"

"Ugh, that same pitiful "savior" feeling from my own child is so utterly depressing." Ragyō hissed out." Your all blinded by your own hopes and pride, strung along by a narrative created by men to excuse there oppression. You can't " Save" men because its in there very DNA! The only true way to change things is to erase them once and for all!"

"I have faith that there is a way to change things without erasing men Ragyō." Lacus shouted back defiantly." I have faith that men, that people as a whole can change if the conditions are right. So much lashing out is done when resources are limited, and people feel desperate to secure food and stability."

"Piff…you think _only_ the poor abuse woman you dolt? Your head's even more in the clouds then,"

"I know that's not the only reason!" Lacus cut back sharply." I'm fully aware men in power so frequently abuse it to relish in that power. In so many cases, men, and well all who harm others don't seem to feel anything but pride at forcing there targets to bend to there will. So many twist logic in their heads to rationalize it in a way that sounds good.

Maybe, that's how humans have been since the start, but that will change, if the plan me, Ben, James and all the others can blossom then it will work, and people will at last evolve! Yes, if it all goes as planned everyone will share the same pain, the same memories so they can't delude themselves about what they done."

"And you call _me_ crazy? I stomached your rambling long enough, but its time everything that spoils my grace vanishes!"

"So be it, I'll prove you wrong when I shatter your delusions, and at this point your face for good Ragyō!"

The rainbow haired woman narrowed her eyes before she slowly raised her hands to the air, and had her aura explode with such force that it was a combo of an earthquake and hurricane all at once." I'm going to enjoy ripping that smug face apart Lacus Raystar!

Yes, you're going to have to face the fact that now I have even more divine grace then you! My radiance outshines everyone! _Cleansing_ _Maelstrom_!"

The ruthless woman with enough drive to be a Divergent Catalyst had her eyes glow, before lighting struck down for her targets. Lacus blocked the lightning bolt heading her groups way, and as Toriko moved fast enough to dodge the lighting bolt sent his way he grinned." A lot of this is over my head, but all I know is that I'm still hungry, and am not in the mood to be a meal!"

He and his Gourment Hunter comrades prepared to attack when suddenly the blue-haired man sensed something and saw that the cloud Ragyō magically created unleashed a downpour of blood red water drops.

As everyone dodged as fast as they could Ryuji deflected some of the incoming water drops with his Persona.

As the member of the Phantom Thieves' saw his friends combined magic spells were intercepting the rain he grinned." Screw you ice queen! We pushed through way to much crap to be scared of some bloody water! Even if its acid or something its not going to, huh?"

The blond haired man saw that the bloody puddle the fallen water hade made was rippling, and saw a blood Life-Fiber spike burst up for Ann. Ryuji only had time to push his blond haired friend before even having time to shout.

He took the blow in the knee, and as Ann gasped in shock he coughed before giving a weak thumbs up." Don't worry, knee may not be the best but if I could handle that one collapsing meta palace something like this can't, huh? My head feels, UGH!"

Ann, Ren, Mokoto, Morgana and the rest of the Phantom Thieves were mortified to see their friend roar in pain before his entire body turned red and he dissolved into red liquid. As he and some of the others hit died in mere moments Ragyō laughed madly." That's right, the goddess of the new era will tolerate no descent! Any who even dare to act like they are a rival to the beauty of god, will be returned to nothingness! See how fragile you mortals are in the face of divine wrath!"

Lacus glared at the giant demonic women before her holy aura exploded." You're going to see how fragile your divinity really is when I'm done with you Ragyō!"

Ben's girlfriend cast a wide energy barrier to protect as many as she could from the demonic liquid spell.

Shinryudramon saw the Fortune agent Tsubasa melt into red liquid after being hit before Lacus could cast her barrier. And as her friend Itsuki screamed in horror the Digimon growled at his target." You, your one really nasty witch! Woman or not, I won't forgive you! _Verus Zenith Ray_!"

The ascended Mega level Digimon burst up and unleashed a massive energy beam for his target's head.

At the same time Trunks fired of his Gallic Buster attack. Hopes of shutting Ragyō up were quickly vanquished as the Eldritch Abomination of a woman put her hands in the way of the energy beams, before lipstick glazed mouths sprouted out of her hands.

She casually absorbed both attacks before her grin widened." I don't need your chauvinist charity you eyesore! For all of its unsightliness, merging Acacia with me has allowed me to surpass all of you!"

Despite her size, Ragyō was fast enough to roundhouse kick Trunks before he could react and then had multiple faces seep out of her right shoulder and moan, before unleashing Life-Fibers out of there mouths.

Lacus saw the Life-Fibers all dive for Shinryudramon to try and consume her friend before she looked determined." Sorry to, well, sorry but not sorry to burst your bubble Ragyō but assimilating all of Acacia's strength's also gives you his weaknesses! _Radiant Burst_!"

The angelic woman unleashed another salvo of her most preferred energy beam with the hopes that it would erode her opponent one way or another.

But to her dismay Ragyō casually had the mouth in her right hand absorb the energy beam before her wings glowed." True as that may be angel, I'm a more advanced, refined variation of your previous more savage dance partner! And a _true_ winner, knows how to turn weakness, into strength!"

Lacus braced herself as the orbs on her wings glowed, and seemed to redirect the energy that was absorbed into it.

Ragyō had her aura surge even more as a look of pure insanity formed." That's right, all pretenders must kneel before there master, or be eradicated, with divine grace! _Oblivion's Embrace_!"

Ragyō spread her wings, before unleashed a barrage of massive energy hands that were like Acacia's previous Gourment Punch attacks only purple. Lacus saw the attacks heading out in all directions and her, Shinryudramon, Trunks, Toriko and a few of the others combining there strength to repel the barrage, but Lacus saw a few more of the native Persona users and members of Nudist Beach get killed before she winced.

Ragyō saw Lacus's look of dismay before she sprouted a smug look." That's it, that look of realizing how foolish it was to oppose me was just what I was looking for!

The era of men and their pets is coming to a end, all who wish to kneel to there true master has one last chance to bend the knee before they melt into nothing!"

"Like hell will I never beg from you Ragyō!" Ryūko shouted out. She prepared to dive right for her mother's face before Satsuki tackled her." Calm down Ryūko! I want to stop her just as badly as you do but, one foolish gesture will end us!"

"I know but, we don't have time to play it safe! Lets just dog pile on her face and hit her hard enough till we shatter it!"

Nonon rolled her eyes at the remark before spitting out," Damn it transfer student without your Kamui bailing you out a idiot like you would have been so dead ten times by now! If she could regen from her injuries before she can do it now!"

"Damn it, I don't care how many things or souls she's absorbed with her Life-Fibers by now she can't be invincible!"

Lacus saw the female Dimensional Nihilo General spread her wings again and saw Trunks unleash a controlled Solar Flare to blind her to give everyone time. As she struck out blindly in a rage the winged Enji winced." Well, the Beyonder might have made her have no weaknesses, but it can't hurt to check. Sarah, you and Rip detect any anomalies we can make use of?"

After a few seconds she was relived to hear the White Canary respond with a steady,"Good news is that there might be a solution Raystar. Bad news is that it might be a pain in the ass to pull off. Rip's telling me your big drama queen 's heart is sending off a different energy signature then the rest. It, might be what's controlling the rest of the body or at least what's focusing its energy. If you aim for that it might make her unstable."

"Well…its worth a try. Just have to attack her in that direction without her noticing."

Kirby rubbed his head for a moment before he looked excited." Oh I know! If we attack her from the inside she won't see it coming! She's so big now I can fly inside her body to attack her heart directly!"

Lacus saw the pink member of the Justice Force looked determined before she grimaced." Did you think that through Kirby? Even if she's in control now, Acacia could devour anything that it consumes! Nothing could escape!"

"But this Ragyō lady was able to avoid being digested right? Sounds like its because she got special protection from that Beyonder guy! SO if you protect me with your magic I should be ok!"

Lacus saw Kirby look determined before she returned it with a look of anxiety." Kirby, we don't know if that could work. We don't know what kind of dangers would be in the inside of her body, just charging in alone inside her body, it's all but sending you to die!"

"Ah don't worry between being inside Nova, Dark Matter and a few other nasty monsters I'm good at this by now! Besides, if we don't try we are all in big trouble right?"

Ryūko saw Lacus's worry and smirked before she patted Kirby on the head." The little dude won't go alone, I'll go with him! Even if I only found out about a day ago this mess is all because of my mom so feel's only right to risk my neck to shut her down. Besides, your magic's been really hardcore so far Lacus, I'm willing to bet it will let us get the job done!"

Lacus saw Ryūko look determined before Milla walked up and cleared her throat." I know its risky Lacus but, the fact is our options do seem limited. If they are willing to take the risk we should honor their resolve yes?"

Yuna smirked before adding,"Don't worry Lacus, have faith in yourself and it will work out."

The brown haired woman took a deep breath before she nodded."Your right, I will make it work because no way in hell am I letting this melodramatic blowhard have the last laugh! Get ready, we won't have much time to pull it off."

Ryūko nodded before she glanced back at her mother." If this is our last stand I need to put everything I got, everything I can do! Satsuki, everyone, get ready, I'm going to use all of the Life-Fibers I can!"

Nonon saw that Ryūko had her living outfit start to glow before she raised a eyebrow."Hey wait, what you think your doing idiot?"

"Sorry, no time to debate this! I'm taking everyone's Life-Fibers into me! _Senketsu-Kisaragi_!"

Ryūko had her eyes glow, before suddenly Satsuki and all the others wearing Life-Fibers found there uniforms start to be attracted to Ryūko like a magnet, before there clothing was ripped off and collided and merged with her own Life-Fiber.

Ryūko 's hair suddenly turned bright red nearly like a Super Saiyan, and as her outfit started glowing and got more spikey Nonon shirked and covered her suddenly revealed body." Screw you Matoi! Your screwing us over for some crazy idea of yours!"

"This whole day has been crazy so might as well try and top it!"

Satsuki seemed unphased by the sudden change of events and just nodded at her sister."Just be careful Ryūko."

"Got it sis."

As the sisters smiled Ragyō recovered from the Solar Flare and saw her child's transformation, and reacted with a bitter chuckle." Oh Ryūko, _still_ think you can play the hero? No matter how much you desperately try to grasp whatever power you can get your hands on, it will _never_ be enough for you to surpass your mother!"

"That's what you think, but I think your full of it and want nothing more then to shut you up for good!"

Kirby summoned back his Star Sparker Warp Star before he got on it and took back out the Star Rod."She's right lady! Your to nasty to be allowed to eat any more then you have! So say your sorry or your going to be in big trouble!"

Ragyō saw Kirby and Ryūko both fly for her and ready there weapons before her eye twitched." I'll never apologize to my inferiors! Its unsightly for divine beauty to concede to ugly blemishes."

"Well good thing your already more ugly then that damn dog Guts! And your going to be even more ugly after I'm done with you! Let's finish this, _Grand Finishing Move! Sen_.."

Ragyō saw her daughter and Kirby both prepare to attack before she lunged at the duo. Lacus saw this and cast a energy barrier around them, just as she consumed them with the mouth in her right hand.

Lacus could feel the two's energy still pulsing form inside the massive woman but fledged outrage as she saw Ragyō laugh at her apparent victory." I'm starting to wonder if you were ever human in the first place Ragyō, because I seen cyborgs that cared more for their children! I'm starting to wonder if you even know what love is."

"Tsc, wrong again you twit, I know all about love! Everything I do is for love! After all, to fight is to love. Love for one's mate, love for one's spawn, love for one's parents, for one's friends, for one's god, faith is love, passion is love.

There is no part of life that's not done out of love! That's why battles are glamorous, that's why fighting is beautiful! I love conquest, I love victory, I know all about love!"

"Well you do love yourself a lot without a doubt." Lacus retorted in a deadpanned tone as she rolled her eyes."But at the same time, for all your confidence if you only love yourself then its because you don't have faith to love anything else. That's sad, but I refuse to let your insecurity endanger everyone else."

Ragyō saw how determined Lacus looked before she formed her most insane expression yet." You think you're so enlightened that you know my heart's desire you whore? Please, I'm afraid of nothing, I'm just wise enough to not waste time on worthless illusions!

I spent most of my life being chained down by the desires of man! And now I'll eradicate it once and for all! Enough, I can't stand the sight of you! Its time for every eyesore on this damn planet to vanish! _Erebus Floraison_!"

Ragyō put her hands together to form a black and purple energy ball. Her wings glowed before pouring energy into the ball till it grew larger and larger till it covered the sky.

Lacus saw her enemy look at her with a expression of raw hate." This entire planet is filthy, and since I don't need anything from it its time for it to be purged! Even your power won't be enough to stop my final judgment Lacus Raystar!"

Lacus saw how large the energy blast was getting before she put her hands together and had her aura shine out as much as she could push it." Your wrong, I will stop you Ragyō! I, am the one chosen to be the third to carry the Antitype Apostle bloodline in all of humanity.

That means I'm the one chosen to guide humanity to the future. For a while I was not sure what it was suppose to mean, what I could possibly do.

But, after spending a lot of time thinking about it, at last I have a idea on how to change humanity, how to make it better for both woman and men, for both attractive and the plain, for the smart and the dumb, for the elite and the common, for everyone. It will take effort, but nothing that matters is easy.

To unite everyone's hearts, and to erase the misunderstandings that cause suffering might be a tremendous task, but I _know_ its not impossible! And I won't let you or anyone else stop that dream! And if you want to see the extent of my resolve, then I'll show you how fiercely I'll fight for it! So come out, Persona!"

Lacus once more took out a blue card from the bracelet Philemon gave her, before she poured all of her aura into it and cried out."Now, I'll pour everything into this! So come out, _ **Neo**_ _ **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_!"

As the card shined with light she pointed it into the air, and a massive beam of energy erupted out. The light shot out above Raygo's energy attack, till it took the shape of a massive three headed dragon, the ultimate form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that Lacus once turned into after Brad forced Lacus to merge with a Advance curse seal of Necrocalcous crystal.

However, now that it was Lacus summoning the dragon out of her own power the dragon was altered, and now had the same energy markings and crystalline features that the Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon had.

While the Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon gave a thunderous roar, The Enji Knights and the others were relived to see Lacus casually fly on top of the center head of the ominous beast. Yuna saw Lacus confidently jump on top of the dragon's center head before she smiled." Lacus, you truly have pushed yourself to the limit to be all you can be. I, I knew you could do it!"

Ragyō saw the three headed dragon roar at her and just snarled back." You can conjure any thing you can think of, I won't kneel to anyone! I'll shatter anything and everyone that stands in my way! Hahaha, mirror mirror in the sky, who is the strongest most beautiful being of all? ITS ME!"

Lacus saw her rainbow haired enemy hurl the massive deathball at her, and she just responded by grasping her sword tightly and pointing Oath-Keeper at the attack." Ragyō…time to wake up! _Ultimate…Perdition…Flare_!"

The Dragon Master Knight fired a beam of holy energy just as the Neo-Blue-Eyes-Ultimate Dragon unleashed a trio of energy beams that combined with Lacus's own blast to combined into a gigantic rainbow colored energy blast.

The collision of the two projectiles unleashed a blast that nearly ripped the planet apart, but as the shock-wave knocked Ragyō back a few feet she slammed her foot into the ground before seething out," No, no matter what stands before me I'll make everything in my sight submit to my brilliance! DIE!"

Lacus felt Ragyō unleash enough power to push her back and she stood her ground. She reached out and could still sense Kirby before she smirked."Maybe you can Ragyō, but its often what we don't see, or refuse to see that brings us down. Time to see…who's the deluded one once and for all!"

Lacus poured everything she had into finishing Ragyō once and for all. And little did her enemy realize that some of the obstacles she thought she had already dealt with were quickly moving to help speed along her defeat.

To the duo's relief Lacus's barrier held and despite it being a bumpy ride the two were able to endure the trip. As Ryūko saw the pathway at last open she grimaced." Damn it, is this ride almost over or what?"

"I don't know miss…do you know what we are looking for?" Kirby answered tensely."

"Eh…not like we got a map but whatever looks shiny and important and, huh? Like _that!"_

The two entered a wide area that was surrounded by vein like pillars of Life-Fibers linked to a round purple rocky core. Kirby saw the area shine before he gulped." Is, that suppose to be a heart? That does not look like a human heart to me!"

"Who cares it looks like something that should be in pieces so lets end this already!"

The two prepared to dive right for the core, before it shined, and the crystalline sides split open to reveal a purple blob with strange colors swirling around its mass.

Ryūko glanced at her target's new shape before charging for it, till she suddenly heard a moan from the round object, causing her to grunt out," Oh come on, her heart's freaking alive now? What the, huh?"

She and Kirby were shocked to see three dark spots move about the surface of the core for a few moments, till it moved to look like Kirby's face. Kirby blinked, and saw the face in front of him blink back before he rubbed his head." Do, Life-Fibers make your heart a mirror?"

Suddenly the round object with Kirby's face giggled erratically as its eyes went wild." You, your soul is like mine, you and me, we are the same!"

Kirby widened his eyes in shock before he remembered what Android 21 said and tensed up."That's right, she said Neo was created from me. Are, you the core of Neo? Are you, my brother?"

"Hahaha…you, your like me in the end, so you should be a part of me!"

"Sorry, I can't do that, I have friends that I need help, and food I still have to eat!"

"No, you can be better then me, you should be a part of me, you WILL be a part of me!"

The round object, the _Void Soul_ that was the core of Neo sprouted a insane face before it suddenly had ten triangular spikes protruding from its sides and a large hole opening in its center to reveal a single red eye.

Kirby gasped as he realized it now looked just like the Dark Matter before he sighed." Guess its not just nasty lies, the nasty Dark Matter meanies all came from me after all. That's, why, I'll make sure no one has to feel bad because of me again!"

The Void Soul's eye started to gather energy before muttering," All will be consumed, nothing can resist!"

Kirby looked determined, and the cells he gained from absorbing Android 21 gave him a idea on how to strike back as he put his hands back." Your wrong, even if your my brother I won't let you win! _Ka…ma…ha…ma…HA_!"

The pink member of the Justice Force gathered all the power he could muster, before unleashing Goku's trademark energy beam.

The two blasts collided and Ryūko saw Kirby was being pushed back, before she noticed the Life-Fiber like cables were pouring energy into the Void-Soul.

She grinned as she grasped the Rending Scissors tightly." No way I'm just waiting on the sidelines! Time for some hardcore surgery!"

Ryūko burst forward to slash one of the pillars in a instant. She was glad to see the desired effect and see the Void Soul's energy beam get weaker, but to top it off it made Ragyō weaker outside as well.

The being that was merged with Life-Fibers realized something felt wrong inside her, and had a eye open up in her heart to see Ryūko and Kirby. This caused her to shriek with outrage." Your still alive?"

"What can I say " Mom"? I got your tenacity! But now your _everything_ 's about to end!"

Suddenly the extra eye inside her own body glowed before a spike shout out of it to impale Ryūko. As her own child yelled in pain the monstrous woman laughed cruelly." What's going to end again dear? Did you mean your life? Because if you meant anything else your wrong!"

Ryūko coughed a bit before she chuckled bitterly." You're the one who's wrong, because your finished! Did you forget that because of the "Makeover" you gave me , the closer I am to dying the stronger I bounce back?"

Ragyō was mortified to see the Life-Fibers start to be absorbed into her child." What, you took that attack on purpose?"

"Yep…I gritted my teeth and took a dose of tough love from mother dearest. Dad's ultimate weapon was not some Scissor Blade! It was me and Senketsu! We don't have a limit to how many Life-Fibers we can absorb! Now its your turn to be torn apart from the inside out Ragyō!"

"That wretched man! Don't stop me Ryūko, your to young to realize how great world I can create! Don't let your nativity stop me form purging all the scum!"

"Just because you want to be lazy about things don't force it on everyone! Humans are humans, clothing is clothing, men are men, and woman are woman!"

"Damn it all! What's this nonsensical garble your spitting out!"

"Nonsensical is how we roll! Your precious dream is being rejected. DEAL WITH IT!"

"No, NEVER! I've transcended the likes of you, you will all submit!"

Ragyō had veins form on her forehead as she tried to crush everyone in her and around her at the same time. For all of her fury Lacus noticed her opponent was looking stressed before she grinned." All right, its working, we can do this!"

"No you can't, YOU WON"T!" The rainbow haired woman hissed out with renewed fury. She had more red projectiles try and rain down to whip out her targets before Aigis flew at her target's eye before the Anti-Shadow android aimed all of her weapons." The odds of victory are within reason Ragyō, and we will do anything to beat the odds! Go _Athena_!"

The android woman's shield welding Persona formed around her once more and hurled a lance at her target's left eye. Her target swatted the lance away with some life-fiber tentacles, but as she did Aigis had the largest energy cannon she could weld form in her hand and fired a shot, hitting her target hard enough for her to stagger.

As Ragyō winced, Labrys, who was able to be reprogrammed by Mitsuru and the others on the _Wave-Rider_ before the next round of fighting charged for her former boss and gripped her ax tightly." Despite what I thought before, I'm not buying what your selling! Time for your punishment! Go _Ariadne_!"

Now that she was able to understand her true feelings Labrys was able to summon her true Persona, an armored woman figure. Ariadne at once unleashed a red lasso that bound Ragyō by her leg and caused her to stagger.

Shinryudramon saw Lacus struggling before he grasped his blade tightly." No matter what happened in the past, I want to protect my friends! I will protect my friends! That's right, there are Digimon around here still! Hey guys, you don't know me but I'm sure most of you don't want to be this nasty ladies meal so lend me your power!"

Using the power of his Judgment Mode Shinryudramon was able to draw in the energy of the Digimon on the planet that reached out to him. The infusion of extra energy caused Shinryudramon to have his aura surge and have two energy rings encircle around him.

As he channeled all of the energy into his blade he shouted out," Lady, I don't know nearly as much about fashion as you or Lacus but I know you need a serious makeover _! Superior Verus Zenith Ray X7_!"

Ben's Digimon Partner unleashed his enhanced energy blast to help Lacus, and Ragyō saw herself being pushed back. As she realized she was on the verge of being overwhelmed she hissed out," No, I did not endure so much, just to have it all be taken away from me by tactless savages! I'm Ragyō Kiryūin, I rise above all who stand before me!"

Toriko then charged at her before he wound up his fist." The way I see it, is that you and Acacia have _both_ overeaten! So time to leave the table! Guys, give me all the Gourment Energy you have left!"

Midora, Starjun, and his fellow Gourment Kings quickly gave their energy to the blue haired man before his energy exploded, and he unleashed his ultimate Appetite Demon and transformed into a state of where he grew to have an extremely muscular frame and took the shape of a white demon.

The White Demon had wings on its back, long slick black hair pulled into a ponytail, pointed ears, and three scars on its face matching Toriko's.

It also had a sort of gem on its forehead and what seem to be piercings connecting the corners of its mouth to its ears and running down the center of its chin.

As Toriko finished his transformation he grasped his fist tightly before uttering a calm," _God's…Fork_!"

Toriko shaped his hand like a fork before he struck Ragyō in the head. Her Blut Vene spell once more former around her skin to try and neglect the damage, but Toriko hit her so hard that it not only rattled her head, but caused where he struck to cause a crack in her body.

Mitsuru saw her opponent's eyes start to tense up before she looked determined."Now, give it everything we have! For Minato and all the others we lost, we can't lose now! Everyone, channel your energy to Ren! Entrust your strength and will to him and Miss Raystar!"

Ragyō saw all the Persona users direct their power to the leader of the Phantom Thieves before she sneered out,"Damn scum, you will all suffer greater then you can even fathom to image for defying god's will!"

The man with the nickname " Joker" just smirked as he felt his comrades give him power before snapping back with a defiant," In my eyes, if a angel abuses its grace then its up to a demon lord to make it answer for its crimes! Heh, what better way for a finale as a trickster! Go Arsene, no…reap judgment… _Satanael_!"

Ren ripped off his mask, and used his power as a Wildcard Persona users to direct all the energy into his Persona Arsene. It glowed before undergoing a dramatic transformation. Moments later it became a dark armored demon with many wings that was as tall as Ragyō. As the rainbow haired woman saw her new threat to the right she sneered out," No, I will not be judged by man, I will never submit to you male bastards!"

"You holler about how sinful we are when your projecting your own vices! Begone hypocrite, _Sinful Shell_!"

Satanael formed a revolver in its massive hand, before firing a massive energy infused bullet to hit where Toriko struck her, and blasted a hole right through her head.

Because of the Life-Fibers and the power given to her by the Beyonder she was able to still live through the attack, but it weakened her focus even more, including the Void Soul.

Trunks sensed Kirby's energy within his opponent and grasped his sword tightly." Lady, just take a hint and die already!"

The Super Saiyan poured as much of his God Kai into his blade as he could before he dived at his distracted opponent and slashed into her chest.

At the same time Kirby saw the Void Soul waver and put all of his energy into his attack." Sorry, but even if you are my sort of brother if your going to hurt my friends then you have to go!"

Ryūko slashed at the top of the Void Soul for good measure, and Kirby pushed forward with all of his will to blast through the opposing attack and hit the Void Soul. The demonic lifeform's face once more morphed into one like Kirby's, and gave off one last scream before it was vaporized.

This weakened Ragyō even more, and she screamed out in fury as she glared at Lacus." No, I refuse to lose to fools like you! I won't let, naïve twits like you keep the world of men alive! I won't let the lie continue!"

Lacus hardened herself as she focused her energy for a final push. "The world won't regress Ragyō, I won't allow it. But I'll make it a better place for everyone, not just one group. But for that future to happen, I'm liberating you from your ambition at last!"

Terra saw Lacus 's aura flare up before she nodded at her teammates."C'mon gals, put everything you got to help Lacus! _Riot Blade_!"

Milla nodded as she powered up as well." Right, ladies, for the future! _Heavenly Crusader_!"

The former disciple to the Summon sprit Maxell combined her power with her step sister and unleashed a thunderous divine energy beam.

The rest of her comrades fired off as well , and even Sarah had the Wave-Rider fire a beam meant to weaken the energy sphere of her target.

This combined push was the final straw, for moments later Ragyō was mortified to see her energy sphere be shattered, and franticly tried to push the blast back with her hands as she cried out a defiant," No, this _must_ be a trick! I, Ragyō Kiryūin can not lose to such weak willed scum!"

To her horror Trunks busted into her to grasp Kirby and Ryūko and dash them away just as her hands were vaporized by the combo blast. Lacus gave her enemy one more sorrowful glance before she grasped her blade tightly." Sorry…but in the end you're the one who's been looking at reality through jaded lenses, good bye."

"No…NO! I can't lose here? All men must die. ALL MEN MUST…RAHH!"

With one last cry of outrage Ragyō will broke, as she was completely vaporized by the combination attack.

Joie saw every cell of the she chose to be one of the Beyonder's champions before she widened her eyes in shock. No…after all that, none of that could beat Lacus Raystar! Damn it, just what is she? She, can't truly be the champion of god can she?"

"I don't know Joie…I just know she's greater then you."

The Black Swan cringed as she saw Midora stagger for her. Despite all the injuries Acacia inflect on him, even with one arm he looked ready to rip off her head before he hissed out." Now that you have no one left to bail you out Joie, its time to throw out the rest of the spoiled trash!"

Having lost most of her energy herself, the Dark Chef winced before she staggered back. "No, don't think you can get away with this traitor! Don't think this changed a damn thing!

You may have deprived Rabum Alal of a champion or two, but that merely ruins the deigns of his game. Your still powerless to change anything, his will is still superior to all!"

"If that's the case then why do you look so mortified? Is it because you realized all your plans are crashing down?"

"Hardly! Just, need to make a few adjustments, and maybe reinforcements."

Joie's eyes started to glow, causing Midora to grit his teeth." Think you can just run away now? Forget it!"

Midora went to punch the woman with his mother's face right off but as he got up to her she cast her spell, and both of them vanished in a pillar of light. Starjun winced at this and dashed forward," Boss! Where, where did they go!?"

Before the others could answer Lacus had the Neo-Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon go back into her body before she landed back on the ground. She smirked for a moment before her aura faded completely. She was about to fall before Velvet caught her." Steady there Lacus. Would be a sucky victory if you died to pull it off. Plus like hell do I have to explain to Auro how we lost you."

"Heh, don't thank me yet." Lacus retorted wearily," We won the battle but no real idea if we won the war. I mean, don't mean to jinx us but depending on how much of a sore loser our " host" is he might just think this is the opening, oh?"

To everyone's surprise the sky suddenly brightened, before like with the others, the sun, that was still where the Beyonder was residing in surged with light. Suddenly a thunderous voice boomed out," **THE NEXT PHASE OF BATTLE WORLD HAS BEEN DECIDED! THOSE WHO REMAIN HAVE ENTERTAINED ME WELL! NOW PREPARE FOR THE FINAL PHASE! PREPARE TO PROVE WHO IS THE MOST WORTHY OF THEM ALL!** "

Like with Ben, James, Doug, and Ezan, Lacus and her comrades saw a pathway of pure light seemed to descend from the sun itself, and land directly in front of their feet.

As the stairs landed to the planet the Sayian woman awoke to see the battle was decided before Caulifa giggled weakly."Well, guess you could go all the way Raystar. Good, I won't stomach losing anything to champs."

Lacus blinked to make sure no one was around to pull off a " surprise" before she took a breath of relief. "Well, at the very least we fought hard enough to catch our breath. At the very least, the other " contestants" are down for the count."

Trunks, Kirby and Ryūko landed near her before Ryūko saw not a trace of her mother, or any Life-Fibers before she sighed."Man Ragyō was stubborn as hell. Guess no matter how crazy it was, she wanted her dream to come true really damn hard."

Satsuki thought of how her mother treated her before she grimaced." Ragyō, when I look back at it she never cared for anything but her dream, everything else, including me, were just accessories for that dream. She was just to fixated on her hate to be helped so this was all that could be done. At least, at last the Kiryūin name has regained its honor."

"The Kirijo name has been avenged as well."

Mitsuru uttered as she walked up with the rest of the Shadow Operatives."I'm glad we could avenge all the friend we lost to get this far. Though I must admit its likely we were only unable to pull this off because of you and your friends Lacus, thanks."

Toriko walked over with his friends before he grinned." Have to admit I thought you guys were just posers but you proved you have just as strong appetites as me! Its just…to bad we lost so many people to pull it off. Guess it could not be helped in a war world like this but damn it, I hate that I could not keep my promise to Komatsu."

Lacus saw the sadness in the blue haired man's eyes and was about to say something before everyone heard a ribbit. The group swerved around to see that Yaldabaoth was still alive. Just as everyone wondered if the giant frog was still hungry it moaned, and fell to the ground. Its mouth opened before Komatsu walked out.

The chief smiled as he ran to his friends." Sorry to keep you guys worried but the Gourment God 's guts are more comfy then you would think! In fact with all that he's eaten I had all the ingredients I needed to complete the Full Course! Since you guys won and all I'll be happy serve you all!"

Lacus saw her comrades looking uneasy before she cleared her throat." Thanks for that but I'm not sure just how much of a "grace period" are host is going to have. We better.."

Before Lacus could go on her stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear it, causing the brown haired woman to blush intensely." Er…sorry about that. Guess, using all of theses new spells has left me, more then a tad hungry."

She was suddenly cut off as the Wave-Rider landed near her and Sarah jumped off the deck, greeting the Enji with a grin." Don't be ashamed to be honest Raystar! You kicked ass by going hardcore, simple as that. Hell, you worked so hard I think you more then earned a reward."

Sarah smirked and went to kiss Lacus, before the Enji looked shocked and quickly put her hand over the White Canary's mouth.

She then giggled anxiously before clearing her throat."Um, thanks for your enthusiasm Sarah but while I'm sure you're a great kisser I'm _still_ committed to a single relationship."

"Ah come on, don't be so uptight girl! I'm sure hero boy knows you can get affection without your heart being stolen right?"

As Ben's girlfriend's teammates look flustered and Kirby and Hiryuumon looked confused Velvet rolled her eyes before spiting out a disgusted,"Seriously Lance? We won the battle but its no time to lose our heads! Besides, you that sloppy that you want to blow everything on something pointless?"

The White Canary saw Velvet's annoyed look and winked as she walked over." Oh if Ben Auro overreacts to something so harmless he's not that noble in the first place. I'm all for feeling confident but we still have a chance of dying here so want to have no regrets. But, if you think I'm barking up the wrong tree then fine I'll do something less pointless."

Sarah grinned before she suddenly kissed Velvet. As Magilou and Elanor's jaws dropped Sarah with drew to see Velvet looked shocked, only to mutter,"I'm, I'm not."

"Oh I could see the sighs girl, don't worry if we survive this I'll help you blow off that steam that's been holding you back."

Lacus saw Velvet looking flustered before she sighed." Ah well, at least this is not totally inappropriate."

"Glad you see it that way angel." Sarah threw out."FYI…noble as your speech to that ice queen was, parts of it about roles being what they were _could_ be taken by some that you think all gay guys and gals are freaks or glitches or something, just saying."

"Wait no that's not it!" Lacus threw out defensively." I, I'm not like that but I have nothing against that kind of life style! I was just in a rush but what I meant to say is that no matter which group represses who, men or woman, gay or straight or bi or whatever, I don't feel that any one group should be on top but that _all_ groups are equal! Maybe that's a fantasy but, I'll do everything I can to prove Ragyō wrong."

"Eh I know you're not just pulling an act Raystar." Sarah threw out playfully." I'm not really the ruler type but, after being a spy during the war I can say with confidence that most people are rather damn complicated. Even the types that seem simple have more layers then we want to think they do.

No matter how much we prefer it to be simple, people are not alike. Hell even siblings are not alike. That's why its so damn messy, to help some people is to hurt others."

Velvet looked deep in thought for a moment before she cleared her throat." Someone that I respected a lot once asked me why I think Birds fly. I thought about it for a while, I had nothing better to do while plotting revenge in the Titana Prison.

My answer was, birds fly because they _want_ to fly. They don't need a reason. Even if their wings snap and they fall to their death, they don't fly for anyone's befit, they don't fly because they were ordered to. They just want to, for no other reason.

That being said, those that can't fly sometimes look at birds with envy, and hate. Some, can only react to those feelings with hate. I suppose, it would not be so bad if everyone had the chance to fly, so that no one will be left behind, would not be so bad.

Well, if anyone can pull it off you showed me today that you and Auro have the best shot Lacus. For now, guess its better to see if we can get out of this crazy reality alive."

"Crazy…reality?" Ryūko muttered while raising a eyebrow."What you yapping about girl?"

Lacus remembered how Luger and the others they fought around Star-Dream acted before she tensed and cleared her throat."Oh well its been one crazy time right? Still, did not come here to do things half way so, might as well see what's in store before they get impatient right? Besides, I, I bene holding it in but, I have to know if everyone else is alright."

Trunks nodded as he grasped his sword tightly." No matter what kind of enemy is waiting for us, even if they are stronger then a God of Destruction we will beat them!"

Hiryuumon looked at his paws before he winced." Maybe things can't be like they were before, but I can choose to not make things be worst!"

"You got that right." Kirby said cheerfully as he landed on the Digimon's head."No matter who I was, I want to keep eating and having good times with my friends! So c'mon on let's stop this Beyonder baddie's nasty doomsday party from starting!"

"Sounds like a plan to me Kirby." Lacus put out firmly." If everyone's ok, then lets get going."

Lacus saw her friends had her back before she walked up the stairs of light. Terra, Velvet and the other Enji followed her, and after a bit of tension Ryūko, Toriko, Mitsuru and the others followed her.

Lacus saw a giant platform of light at the top of the stairs before she braced herself, looked at her necklace and grasped it firmly." _Despite everything they threw at us, we managed to come out on top. No matter how crazy it gets, no matter how difficult things are, I refuse to give up. I own everyone that died because of me that much at the very least._

 _I'm just glad we pulled through without losing anyone. If the enemies were this strong on all of the planets I have no idea how the others would fair. But, I have no idea if everyone was split up evenly._

 _What if? No, even if Ben was sent to a planet alone, I know he would not lose! He, he would not lose, he can't lose! I been trying to not think about it the entire time but if he was erased or something then I, huh, what the, this energy? I could not feel anything outside the planet before but, this energy, is it a trick_?"

As the stairways of light left the remains of Gourment World Lacus started to feel new energies in all directions, but one energy stood out among the rest. As soon as Lacus made sure she was feeling things correctly she steeled herself, and powered up to dash up the rest of the stairs in seconds.

As she did she saw herself in front of a massive golden crystalline arena the only thing that mattered to her was seeing a man step up on the other side for it was none other then Ben.

The couple both locked eyes before Ben's looked overwhelmed with relief."Lacus…your ok!"

Lacus tried to keep her composure but could not help but get teary eyed as she smiled back." What's with that look Ben? Thought I was, going to die or something? Thanks for the show of confidence, you jerk."

She giggled softly before Ben dashed so quickly for her he left a cloud of dust that blew in X, Lloyd, Beck and the others faces. The two lovers embraced each other just as there comrades made it to the top before Ben muttered," Lacus, I'm so sorry I got careless. I'm just so glad your ok."

"Same here sweetie. We knew this would be a crazy day right? All that matters is that we made it. No matter what happened, I just refused to let my enemies make me break my promise to you."

"Same here Lacus. So, I take it you had some, oh?"

Ben noticed Toriko, Ryūko, Mitsuru, and in the distance even Kale and Caulifla walking up before he saw Kirby, Hiryuumon and the rest were not treating them as threats and raised a eyebrow." Oh, I see you made some friends during your tour of the place eh Lacus?"

His girlfriend saw Iron Man, Superman and some of the other members of the Justice League, the Avengers, the X-men and more run up before she giggled." I see the same with you. Well what can you say? Tried to make the most of things and make some friends among all the hassle."

Ben was about to say something before he noticed the bracelet Philemon gave her, and then realized her aura once more had traces of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in her before he raised a eyebrow." I guess it's a no duh moment to say you seem ok if your walking and all but, everything alright? Maybe I'm still worked up but, something feels different."

"That's because I'm a little different dear but don't worry, had to push myself but it all worked out. No matter what, I'm never going to break that promise."

"That's right, because we are keeping that promise no matter what."

The two could not hold in there feelings any longer and kissed each other passionately. Lacus enjoyed the moment, but suddenly felt a hostile aura bearing down on her before she froze." What, what is this? This raw hate, I feel like I felt it before but not quite like this! Is, it the Beyonder?"

Before she could figure it out a gruff male voice cut in with a dismissive," God damn it, got to rub how perfect you two are eh hero's?"

Lacus quickly broke off as she and Ben looked at the voice, and saw it was none other then Doug. Ben saw his former teammate was at the top of his set of stairs, and while his face had his trademark half-lopped smile, there was a edge to it. On top of that, the two could not help but notice that Doug had lost his beard, and now had his hair blazing red with his new red aura.

As James and Ezan's groups arrived at the top Ben eyed Doug carefully before he uttered,"Doug…is that...you?"

"Tsc…forget what I look like already bro? Your acting like its been a year or something when it's just been a little more than one sunrise eh? Or is it just that the great universal savior forgets his bros so quickly now eh? Nah man, it's me all right.

Just, my eyes are open now, and now that I'm woke my eyes are on the prize! Seems like everyone made it, so how about we get this party started eh?

What don't tell me you two are tired already? Guess it's been a crazy ride for all of us am I right? But if your still being all low energy on me now you're going to regret it.

After all, high time the punchline is served to this grand joke, once and for all!"

Next time...at last Ben, Lacus, James, Ezan, Cloud, and all of there comrades are reunited. Happy as they are to see they all made it past the trails of Battle-World, there moment of relief is quickly soured as for defeating the candidates for the Dimensional Generals, they are given a personal audience with the Beyonder, and confronted by the Beyonder's Champion, **Zamasu** , the cruel villain that has the face and power of Goku!

But as bad as that is, things go from bad to horrible fast as Doug's repressed feelings explode, and Ben and the rest are forced to confront Doug's repressed anger that's been enhanced by the Beyonder's cruel desire!

Ben quickly is pushed to his limits both mentally and physically as he and Lacus reveal there plan to reform the universe at last, and is forced to face once and for all if one of his best friends is beyond redemption. Don't you dare miss out next time _**Chapter 235: The Killer Joke!**_

But first some **Authors Notes** : Firstly, for the small stuff **Blut Vene** was a skill used by the Quinces in the final arc of Bleach that vastly increased there defensive power, I just had the version Raygo had be a tad enhanced since she was the Beyonder's champion. **  
**

Speaking of that, Raygo's new form was a mix of Ordimon from the last part of Digimon Tri, with a tad of a mix of Persona 5's final boss and Rei's angel form in the _End of Evangelion_ movie. Hopefully I did not take it to extreme but I was going for a bit of the nightmare fuel kind of vibe.

With Kirby the way he now had DBZ powers was to me inspired by how in the Kirby Amazing Mirror game he got his Smash move set after eating Master Hand , eating Android 21 is like a enhanced version of that lol.

Void Soul was the bonus version of the final boss of Kirby's Star Allies, though in the game proper it was the core of Void Termina, but since in this I had Neo be linked to Kirby it felt proper enough.

Lets see, that should be all the big ones, at last everyone's reunited next time, hope you guys like how it turns out. I know Lacus's arc was a tad longer then the rest but my hopes that the efforts to give everyone proper development paid off, let me know if you feel that way with a review and till next time everyone.


	35. Chapter 235:The Killing Joke!

_**Chapter 235:Dancing Mad to the Killing Joke!**_

After the Beyonder consumed the remains of the transformed Terumi he was still confident his creations would prevail, but as the rest of the Battle-World's battles reached their conclusion, and the son of Cosmos and Zannacross was forced to realize that all of the ones he picked to be his champions lost to the Enji.

He glanced at the monitors showing the warriors of light all walking up the golden stairs, saw the confident looks Ben, Ezan, Lacus, James, Cloud and most of the others had and had his right eye twitch before he glanced back at Kirei." Is this one of those things that have" different meanings" across what mortals call cultures Kirei?

Because I was under the impression that I was right to pick Super-Boy Prime, Dio Brando, Kylo Ren, Darth Plagueis, Yūki Terumi, Madara Uchiha, and Ragyō Kiryūin as my champions, as those worthy to enforce _my_ will as _MY_ Dimensional Nihilo Generals because they were the strongest, most cunning individuals in the history of this universe that Cosmos and Zannacross created! Or was this what one would call…a faulty assumption?"

The man who in his former life was a manipulative mediator in brutal contests called Holy Grail Wars was savvy enough to realize his survival depended on his answer before he cleared his throat and answered with a humble," Your judgment was not flawed my master. No, if things went as planned they would have indeed lived up to your divine expectations. Its because of the interlopers, these" Enji Knights" that showed up to your glorious contest of champions uninvited.

These foreign agents tricked them, they _corrupted_ them!"

The Beyonder glanced at Ben holding the Star Sword, saw the Rinni-Sharigan in Ezan's eye and glanced at Lacus once more before he snickered." Yes, of course, that' _has_ to be it! They cheated, they ALL cheated!

Somehow, Cosmos cheated to know I had awoke and had her precious Ben Auro and all the rest of her pawns try and infect my glorious entourage like the disease they are! Bah, I want _all_ the Black Swans to report to me _now_! I want to know, just how these inferior beings overcame superior beings!"

Zamasu saw how fanatical the man with the glowing golden eyes looked before he glanced back at the monitors to see Ramathel with James and Stella next to Noctis before he raised a eyebrow." It does seem these filthy heathens managed to even corrupt your direct servants, or at least make them curious."

"Bah." The Beyonder hissed out." I would recreate my fallen champions to ask them correctly but they _still_ would be incomplete."

Kirei was about to say something before a pillar of light surged into the throne room and he saw Joie and Midora stagger out of the pillar before he shrugged." Fret not your grace, it seems you can talk to one of your champions directly, or at least a former champion, even if he's now just a tainted disgrace."

Joie saw she was in front of the Beyonder and felt something breathing on her neck. As she swerved around to see Midora the Dark Chef turned pale." No, what are you doing here Midora? This is _sacred_ ground! Heathens like you have no right to even breath the same air as Rabum Alal!"

Despite his wounds the leader of the Gourmet Corps just grasped his fist tightly." You think I give a damn Joie? I'll follow you to hell itself to settle this!"

Before the man with his mother's face could say more her master suddenly laughed with enough intensely to make Midora pause.

The Beyonder looked at the long haired man in the eye before he grinned wildly." Oh you stumbled into something far beyond either hell _or_ heaven Midora. Calm yourself Joie, while quite a lot of rubbish has wound up on my doorstep this day, its ultimately been for my gain.

Yes, as extremely annoying as it is for my piece to divert from its purpose it does give me a chance to get a, greater understanding. Midora, if you stuck to the script I provided you…if you did not deviate from your role as my Dimensional Nihlo General you could have overwhelmed the forces lead by that pretentious eyesore Lacus Raystar, you could have had everything!

Your hate was enough to be a dimensional catalyst, why did you discard all of that just because some soft hearted angel looked like you like, one of those "Porg" creatures and made you forsake everything? Or is it just that the prime pet of Cosmos wants to contest who's power to override hearts and souls is greater?"

"She used no magic to control me." Midora uttered defiantly." I merely found out that Joie was lying to me, and that everything I believed about Acacia was a lie. I'm no dog, I fought to avenge my mother!"

"You would forsake being able to become god of your own universe for that?"

"Without a doubt, all of that food, all of that power would never fill me up knowing I forsaken Froese."

The Beyonder snickered before he raised his hand. He snapped his fingers before golden lighting crackled around him and formed a sphere that was like a rainbow colored disco ball.

As rays of light shined out Midora saw his aura become linked to the sphere before the Beyonder's grin widened." I don't agree at all with your reasoning Midora, but as misguided as this emotion is, the emotional intensity coursing through you is, impressive. There is so much emotional energy waiting to be, unleashed.

I thought there was more to you Midora, but in the end your centuries of rampages, and your numerous impressive conquests were all done out of the rage out of losing your mother. If that's the case, just what would have happened if you did not lose your precious Frose eh? Only one way to find out."

The Beyonder had a light flare up in Midora's face, and when he could see he saw himself back in the home that Frose and Acacia raised him. He saw both Acacia and Frose, along with Jiro and Ichiryu sitting on a dinner table, all looking like they are ready to eat. Midora blinked a bit as he tensed up." F, Frose? But, what happened to Joie? Your scent, it's the same as before!"

"Of course it's me silly." The woman with the title of Chief Goddess answered cheerfully." You and Acacia saved me from being infected by that nasty Neo after all yes? You worked so hard to make your Full Course, now let's all enjoy and eat it as a family. You worked hard son, I'm so proud of you."

Midora saw his family nod before he twitched, and unleashed a smile of pure happiness."F, mother! At last, all I wanted was for your, GUH!"

Just as he went to hug her and felt happiness, a blade of raw purple energy thrust through Frose, and stab him in the heart. He heard a dismissive chuckle as Zamasu walked into the cabin through the other room.

The man with Goku's face saw Midoras face and just reacted with a look of disgust." To think you were close to being _my_ peer? Pathetic, just another weak willed mortal."

"I must agree Zamasu, it's how some humans would put it," totally lame!"

Midora saw Frose look indifferent to being stabbed and just had her eye twitch, causing him to blurt out," Mother? NO!"

Suddenly the entire cabin exploded and Midora saw Frose and the others all shatter instantly, revealing they never left the Beyonder's throne room. The creator of the entire dimension around him casually walked sprouting a cruel grin." You _really_ fell for it? A warrior as hardened as you who fought for centuries, let his guard down the moment he thought he got his wish granted? I see now, the power of will and love, is both strong, yet so utterly weak!

I been observing what you mortals call love, and while I concede it does give bursts of drive and power, in the end it brings _nothing_ but weakness! There is no need for this mistake called love in my new order, it will just be another obsolete thing to be deleted!"

Midora chuckled bitterly as he staggered backwards." You, you will pay for tricking me with your damn illusions."

"Hah, illusions? I'm not like that Madara and his" genjutsu" illusions. I did not create illusions, I recreated your mother and the others as I saw fit, for such a task is easily granted by the true god of all!

See? I could have truly granted your wish, but you threw it all away for that false god, for that winged whore Lacus Raystar! I just wanted you to realize how foolish you were before you died. After all the despair of fools amuses me."

Midora fell to his knees, before he chuckled bitterly." Even if you very well are god…I won't submit to you. I have my pride. If that means something foolish, then so be it. Its better then living with regrets!"

The Beyonder raised an eyebrow as he saw his former champion have his energy explode before Midora gathered all of the energy in his soul and had his Appetite Demon form once more.

Upon seeing streams of energy gather in the monster's mouth the first scion of Cosmos and Zannacross just laughed with amusement."Is this what they call going delirious by losing blood or something like that? You do realize there is nothing someone like you can do to me!"

"Maybe." Midora retorted bitterly." But like how Jiro once said, better to die once as a man, then to die a thousand times as a coward. _Meteor…_ "

"ENOUGH" The Beyonder roared out as anger surged across his face. He grit his teeth before seething out," What a stupid thing to say! Whatever loser said that must have died before mocking god! But you did, so you're going to see that maybe a coward dies a thousand times, but an idiot who defies the being beyond all others dies at least a million times!"

The Beyonder waved his hand before Midora saw his Appetite Demon twitch, and get taken control by the Beyonder. The man saw his own appetite Demon shoot him in the foot with the energy attack.

As his foot was vaporized Midora yelled in pain, and saw the man he intended to attack fire a golden energy beam at him from his finger and hit him. Midora braced himself for death, only to find that the Beyonder had become as large as a giant.

He wondered if his former master had grown, till he realized he shrunk, and that he now saw dozens of people that looked like himself. Before he could wonder what happened the Beyonder laughed even harder as he walked up. "Since your nothing but a ant to me I made it official and transformed you into a group of ant sized traitors! It's not good enough to kill someone who betrayed me only once! The price for such outrage is to die again and again, till every last ounce of your soul is broken!"

Midora winced before spitting out,"No, you can't, GUH!"

The Beyonder stepped on a pair of Midora's with enough force to shatter the shrunken figure as he roared out," I can do whatever I want! You lesser beings exist to please me, you DIE to please me! You thought you had a strong appetite Midora, but even Acacia's appetite is _nothing_ to me! My godly appetite for rage, has no limit!"

The unstable deity's eyes turned red as he stepped on a few more, and using his power had the rest of the Midora 's die in every way from melting to turning inside out to turning into toy cubes.

The Beyonder casually devoured the last broken Midora and swallowed him like a marshmallow. As he licked his lips a weakened Joie clapped her hands." Marvelous oh great one! You showed the punishment of Rabum Alal is one everything must fear!"

The Beyonder eyed the Black Swan with annoyance before cracking his neck." What are you so happy about Joie? I had to erase a traitor because you failed to manage him properly! Or are you happy that you failed?"

The Dark Chef cringed before stepping back." No, no of course not master! I merely was happy that the traitor got what he deserved! You have to believe me!"

"I have to do _nothing_! Enough, a failure like you is worthless."

"No your mistaken I, GUH!"

In a instant the Beyonder fired a beam of light from his eyes, vaporizing Joie a second later. The Beyonder swept off some dust before going back to his throne." Such defective trash, after just saying I can't stand being lied to, she lies again!

She was good at what they say, self-promotion, but it was all a con. I despise hypocrisy, and that's why it's time to eradicate all in existence that contradicts me! I won't deny it's so VERY annoying that Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar and the rest of theses so called warriors of light made a mess of my Battle-World, but I won't deny it's not a total loss. For one, it saved me the trouble of weeding out the frauds.

And second of all, for all of the annoyance they have provided me, they prove that my proof of humanity's flaws is not just a result of the actions of Chrono Phantasma born of Steller Memory but of genuine mortals."

The bearded man waved his hands once again to have the monitors replay all of the recent fights. As he looked at Ben fighting Super-Boy Prime he sneered with disgust." Ben Auro gave everything he had to defend his beloved justice.

But no matter how much he cherishes his heroism, it's still just the fantasy produced by the winners saying how things should be with the weak being at their mercy.

James Elrond fought hard to prove the values of wisdom, culture, intelligence and the like, but Kylo Ren proved that wisdom is powerless when the rage of the strong shatters thousands of years of culture and knowledge in an instant when he shattered the efforts of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia, and destroyed the Jedi Knights and Galactic New Republic _all_ to fulfill his rage filled desires.

Yes, if anything this proves learning the truth does not always set you free, and ignorance is bliss. Going beyond what one needs to know very well just might bring misery.

Ezan Zeon fought hard to defend the ideas of pride and honor, but even if he overcame Madara Uchiha because he was empowered by his pride, it was not his pride or honor, but his power that got him to size victory.

Lacus Raystar preached on and on above love and compassion, but it was only her _power_ that allowed her to overcome Acacia, Ragyō and the rest.

Yes, Ragyō Kiryūin was correct, true beauty, _is_ true power! Because the root of everything is power, or the lack of it! Doug Fitter, despite being one such Enji, is the perfect proof of this! He renounces everything but the truth, and showed he was even more hungrier for victory then Dio.

His ties to his friends hold him back from embracing his true nature, but he excepted my offer, and with just one more push he will be on the winning team, my team!

And when he proves to Ben Auro how worthless his beliefs are it will make my victory _so_ much more enjoyable then merely vaporizing them. Then, after this detour my revenge will proceed as planned."

Kirei nodded before musing,"They are so desperate to delay your will, but they fail to underestimate your power. If you so design you can recreate all the fallen Generals in moments to go through with the plan to use the ZONE spheres."

"Heh, recreating those failures won't be needed." The Beyonder threw out with zeal." If my true champion proves my worth one will be all it takes to crash the defenses of the universe Cosmos created after her champions are no more. Cosmos…from the moment I existed you tried to deny what was rightfully mine, but I will build my glorious Vandenireich Empire over the ashes of your miserable existence!

All the illusions you cling to like love, hope, justice, I'll show how utterly worthless they all are! It's time for all the lies of existence to unravel! So tell Balder to get things ready, it's time to begin the Incursion ceremony!"

From there the Beyonder made his announcement to the other worlds and unleashed the golden stairs to beckon the winners of Battle-World to his new stage, leaving us to where we left off last time.

* * *

After being caught off guard by Doug's sudden new power and demeanor, and remembering full well how vicious the Chaotic Comedian was caused Lacus to winced before she looked at Ben, and cleared her throat."Doug, are you ok? What happened to you? Your energy, feels different."

Doug glanced at his new aura before he snickered." So does yours dame, and I'm not instantly assuming the worst. If your that curious well its simple, some punks down their pushed me, and I pushed back. I pushed back so damn hard that I broke a few boundaries and you could say, I'm a whole new man."

"Is, that all that happened?"

Ben threw out tensely." Where are the others? Are they ok?"

"Tsc…you _really_ doubted I would lose to imposters Auro? You insult me."

Ben raised an eyebrow and swerved around to see Ezan calmly walk up from the other direction. As he saw Cloud, Aeris, Zidane, Lighting and the rest of their group walk up with their own new recent allies like Noctis, Rem, Kakashi and more Ben grinned. "Ezan, Cloud Sensei, everyone! I knew you guys were not going to lose that easily. Heh, hope you got a decent workout at least."

Ezan saw Ben's confidence before he smirked." They were not the worst but, it took till their final moments till they realized what a true super elite warrior could do."

Ben noticed Ezan's Rinnegan had changed before he smirked." I noticed your eye's looking different, like the Sharingan and Rinnegan merged or something. What, your opponent pushed you to a new level or something like Doug?"

The sliver haired warrior looked at Doug before he shrugged." I would _hardly_ say Fitter and I had the same level of tension. My opponent was merely quite stubborn so I had to demonstrate who was the pretender."

"Oh don't be like that Ezan." Aeris threw out as she giggled and walked up to her boyfriend." Ezan talks a fair game but when Terumi threw out some supped up copy of the legendary Madara Uchiha Ezan was pushed so hard he had to rely on ME to give him energy so he could squeeze in a victory."

Ezan had his eye twitch before reacting with a restrained,"Aeris, _why_?"

"Can't let you be _too_ full of yourself hun." The former flower girl replied." Besides I'm not just going to let you to cling to your alternate facts for the sake of your pride Ezan."

As Lacus giggled in response Cloud grinned."Ben, Lacus, Doug, glad you guys all pulled through and despite how many years it's been you did not panic and forget your training."

The owner of the Star Sword grinned before giving a thumbs up." You drilled it into me to well Cloud Sensei. Besides, even in peace time did not want to get to rusty or it would be embarrassing."

Before Cloud could go on a new wry chuckle cut them off," Well, some of us may have had are combat skills erode a tad, but we managed to navigate a way to victory regardless."

Ben grinned as he saw James, Sonic, Samus, their new allies like Lilac, Luke Skywalker and others walk up their stairs before he walked over." Glad you guys made it man. Guess things went ok if your all alive right?"

Sonic wagged his finger in his usual pose before responding with a slick," It was a wild ride dude, but nothing that was too fast to overwhelm yours truly!" Sonic retorted slickly as he wagged his finger took his usual pose.

Samus sighed as she casually scanned the area with her visor." Was a bumpy ride all right but we kept are eye on the prize. Mostly just the usual case of, huh? When did you guys find a Chozo?"

The bounty hunter pointed to PAIR, for the Blue Nitro had walked up with the rest of Lacus's group. Ryūko saw the bird like creature look at everyone curiously before she moaned." Ah hell you were one of those bird freaks that tried to revive Acacia! You going to be a sore loser or something?"

PAIR glanced at everyone before shrugging."I'm no fool, if you defeated Acacia and the others then I won't stand a chance. I'm merely curious to see what the champion of this contest will be. There are some, interesting life forms to scan. Well now, one of you nearly looks clad in one of our Nitro hazard suits."

Samus scanned PAIR before muttering a deadpanned," What the hell is this? Some Chozo get a feather job or something?"

Kirby walked over to Samus before he smiled." Oh that's right, they said that theses Blue Nitro are the, ancestors of those Chozo guys! I'm glad the Chozo were the ones that raised you Samus, theses Nitro guys might make great food but they seemed really mean."

Samus glanced at the lifeform that was the ancestor of the Chozo before she cringed." So THIS is the people the Chozo were before? Great…now I see why the Old Bird was touchy about going to deep into their past. Ugh…great this must be how Liara felt when found the only known survivor of the ancient Prothean race only for Javik to turn out to be quite the jerk. Well, answers are not always happy ones, let's just make sure the answer to this mission is a happy one."

Lacus saw Ramathel fly float up near the Thing and Doctor Robotnik, remembered her fight with her during the Incursion and got her hand near her sword." James, did some of the enemies follow you? Guess the fight is starting even faster than I would have hoped."

James saw many swords being drawn before he readjusted his glasses."Wait don't get hastily Lacus. I don't doubt the data you provided but…things have changed. Ramathel is a Black Swan but she's not out to destroy us. She, is curious about are actions. That might not make us friends but for the moment we don't have to worry about her."

Doug laughed at this before he cracked his neck."You get hit in the head during the fight James? You really are rusty if your failing for such a trick like that bro! What, your wife's been leaving you cold and dry so your falling for the first cute chick in your sight?"

James saw his former teammate chuckle at his own joke before his view hardened."I assure you I have not gotten soft Doug, not one bit. It's merely with so many valuables we need as much information as we can."

Ramathel saw many of the Enji give her hostile looks before she shrugged." My duty was to watch over Battle-World. Now that the match is concluded you have proven to be the victors, I would not do anything to deny what Rabum Ali desires."

Ben eyed the brown skinned woman carefully before he saw Hiryuumon and Kirby walk up and shrugged." Guess we will see but we have enough to worry about for now anyway. Still, we really did make it through this. Heh, Hiryuumon, thanks for watching over Lacus when I couldn't. Great job, I promise we will go all out for dinner when this is done."

To his shock Hiryuumon, still consumed with memories of his former life just responded with a depressed shrug. Seeing his Digimon partner look more distraught then he ever saw him caused the Enji to raise an eyebrow." Hiryuumon, what's wrong? Did, one of your enemies hurt you?"

The rookie level Digimon struggled with how to tell Ben that as Daigo he betrayed Seiya and was the reason Kisara was captured and just gulped." Something like that boss. It, was something really nasty, something I can't shake off yet. But, I have something to tell you, it's kind of important."

As Ben raised an eyebrow Lacus saw how distraught Hiryuumon was and knelt down to pet him." Its, something we have to talk about but don't worry Ben, he's frazzled but he's still Hiryuumon, just a little shaken up. Let's talk about it when we can focus on it, ok Hiryuumon?"

The dragon saw the kindness in Lacus's eyes before he nodded. Seeing his pal's pained expression caused Ben to grasp his fist before he pet Hiryuumon to."Damn it, already have more than enough reasons to make the Beyonder pay, but seems like there is another thing to add to the list.

Speaking of that, Doug, seriously now what happened to you? More importantly, what happened to Aqua, Axel, Mario, Link and all the others? Are they ok?"

His now red haired friend rolled his eyes before he glanced behind him." Course they are man. What, think I can't protect anyone without you guys? Seems they are just dragging their feet because they can't handle as much as yours truly. After all, what other reason could there be? Eh girl?"

Aqua, Axel, Jotaro and the rest indeed made it up the stairs, and indeed walked up slowly because they were still wary of Doug's sudden transformation. Aqua saw the wild look in her boyfriend's eyes and saw those past him before she smiled." Everyone, you made it! I knew the bonds in our hearts were too strong to be broken, by anyone."

As Doug rolled his eyes Mario and Yoshi ran up Mario saw Sonic, Kirby and others wave at him before he grinned."Mamma Mia, they made it Yoshi!"

"Yoshi knew are friends would not lose to the bad guys, no matter how nasty they got!"

Ben saw how tense Axel looked before he took a deep breath."Glad your all ok, but sounds like you guys had a rough time."

"Aye Ben." Link uttered tensely as he looked at his Lorule counterpart and Cia, and looked at his allies tensely." Are most powerful enemy was Dio Brando, some sort of vampire who managed to acquire some rather devious powers.

We fought everything from enemies attacking us in our dreams to enemies linked to Ganondorf's heritage, but we managed to pull through. In the end, Doug outwitted Dio by taking the power Dio beckoned from the Beyonder meant for himself, and destroyed the madman with his own power."

James grimaced at Link's explanation before he eyed Doug carefully."Wait, what do you mean Link? Doug, you did not take the enemies power did you? This is even _more_ risky than the usual darkness the Zannacross Empire uses, we have no idea what kind of energy that is, or the risks it takes! I can't even sense your aura at the moment!"

"Chill dude. Some of us don't have the patience to wait and just go with our gut! If you had any guts you would know man!" Doug spat out with anger." The Beyonder just wants to see who the strongest and so whoever could grab it first is fair game.

Gambling's not always bad if you know what you're doing, and not like the stakes were already damn high am I right? I'd say so far its working really damn good because I reached a whole new level of power!"

Ezan eyed Doug with his Rinnegan, and realized the depths of the new power surging through Doug before he grasped his sheath."Fitter, your even more impulsive than usual, your even more reckless then you use to be if you did not think things through this much."

"Still looking down on me rich boy?" Doug hissed out?" I thought things over, I thought them over pretty damn well and decided I did not want to lose! Sometimes a man does not have time to think things out and can only make a call on what's good for the now.

And the now, is me being strong enough to take out the guy trying to go for him! So if you have a problem then keep at it Ezan, I'm more than ready to show your fancy eye tricks are not going to cut it anymore!"

"Your clearly drunk on your new power Fitter." Ezan retorted." Otherwise you would not be making such foolish gestures. Enough, we have a mission to complete, nothing else matters so keep your eye focused on the enemy."

Doug glanced at Superman, Luke Skywalker, Noctis, Toriko, Ryūko and all the others that joined his allies before he snorted." That's just the thing man. From how it looks here, not sure just who the enemy is at the moment. After all, far too many people around me who I don't know where they stand!"

Jotaro walked up and saw Ben and the other Enji before the Joestar shrugged." Fitter…these guys are your teammates right? If those around them are like us then seems they can be trusted."

Noctis saw Ben eyeing the Joestar family curiously before he turned to Cloud again."Strife, this is the one you were talking about? The hero of the universe that had a fate that was like the hyper savior? Well, his sword does seem even fancier then mine."

"Sure does Noct!" Prompto uttered eagerly as he ran up." Hey Ezan you think your buds would let us take some pictures?" Ignis grimaced as he saw Ezan glare at his comrade before responding with a deadpanned," Now is no time for games. We are most likely going to have to deal with people that made Ardyn look like child's play."

"And it's because of that I'm talking about pictures so I can do something dude! C'mon, in a battle of gods I'm just a freaking ant!"

"Glad you're not deluding yourself over how useful you will be Prompto." Gladiolus threw out crassly as he patted his friend hard enough on the back, which caused Prompto to groan." Oh come on don't state it _that_ bluntly man!"

As Noctis chuckled Batman walked pass Ben to eye Noctis, Ezan, and everyone before he frowned." I figured there would be some differences but it seems we were the only world that had hero's Clark."

Superman nodded as he glanced at Lacus." Seems he really does wanted to observe all kinds of people Bruce. He seems, even more curious then Brainiac."

"Well hard to answer a question when you don't know what it is Sups" Iron-Man stated dryly. "But, one way or another I'm going to figure this out, god or no I'm not going to be behind schedule. That reminds me, any of you other guys and gals know what we are supposed to do next? Is the big dude bringing us for a chat or what?"

Ben still had the memories of fighting Luger, Julius, Bisley and the others and quickly realized he was surrounded by people that on a whim could become his opponents before he grasped the Star Sword tightly." I was late so I did not get the memo so to speak. Based on how random this whole Battle-World has been, it could be anything. Donatello...how's it looking? Anything brewing around here like planets ready to be hurled like giant wrecking balls?"

Ben saw the _Tri-Edge_ , the _Great Fox_ , the _Wave-Rider_ , the _Neo-Highwind_ , and Doug's ship the _Zodiac Pinion_ , current being piloted by Star-Lord, were all flying around the floating arena along with the various Gundam's, Team Star Fox and some of their new allies like members of Rouge Squadron. Just as he wondered if something was wrong his cousin's former droid comrade responded with a dry," This entire area is all abnormal Master Auro. However nothing appears to have changed."

"Well, just keep a eye on things as much as you can, and make sure the engines are ready at all times. We might have to make a quick escape and I had my fill of dimensions collapsing on me."

Ben heard Donatello start to response before he heard static, and saw golden chains suddenly burst out of the arena and grasp all five warships to bound them like shinny anchors.

Before anyone could respond the star shined even brighter and voice boomed out," **NO ONE CAN LEAVE TILL I ALLOW THEM TO LEAVE! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!** **THERE IS ONLY ONE PURPOSE TO BATTLE WORLD BEN AURO! AND THAT IS TO PROVE TO ME WHO IS WORTHY! SO NOW ITS TIME TO SEE WHO THE MOST WORTHY OF THEM ALL TRULY IS ENJI KNIGHTS**!"

Everyone braced themselves as the star in front of them opened up like it was a door, and for the first time the Enji could see Wahrwelt. A golden carpet rolled right out of its gates to float in midair right in front of the gold platform.

A man stepped out to the carpet, not the Beyonder but a man with a polished, golden mask in the shape of a stylized sun with nine circular indentations arrayed symmetrically across it on his face.

He wore a white robe lined with gold patterns and red, diamond-shaped patterns that extend into a chain of sorts near his legs and down his sides. Gold, metallic rings appeared at the base of the Masked Lumen's arms, and white boots made from leather with golden-tipped toes cover his feet.

As the masked man walked up Lacus took a deep breath."Is, _this_ the Beyonder? He seems, flashy enough alright."

"No, it's not him." Stella uttered tensely. As Noctis, Machina and Squall all looked at her the confused Black Swan sighed." That's Balder, the Masked Lumen of the Lumen Sages clan. His…eminence thought he had a fitting look for the announcer of his castle, and so he is."

Balder glanced at Ben before clearing his throat." The supreme being, Rabum Alal has decided you have enough worth to have the privilege of talking to you directly. For the sake of your existence show him the respect that god _demands_."

Ben and Ezan glanced at each other before they nodded. Ben braced himself for the same massive monster that erupted out during the Incursion. But while he expected a multi armed demon the size of a planet he saw a normal sized man walk out of the castle, albeit one with golden eyes.

Despite his normal size, it only took a moment for Ben realize that all of the energy in the entire reality was coming from the man before him, and braced himself for anything. Ben's tension grew as he saw Yabbat and Towa flew back up to their master's side along with Kirei and the twin body guards, alongside a new Black Swan.

This woman had an outfit similar to Ramathel but also wore a primarily white dress resembling a wedding dress, accented with red belts and pink ribbons with clover symbols. Her most notable features are the bouquet of large red roses she carries with around, and her revealing bust window.

This woman with a hat like bunny ears saw Ramathel and giggled before she flew up to her." _There_ you are sister! The master was wondering if the Enji did something to you to make you act so, strangely."

As the new woman saw her self be surrounded and just giggled Ramathel sighed." I am under no spell Elphelt…I am merely doing my duty."

"Kay…but then why you bail the Enji out of that Star-Killerbase thing instead of letting are master's enemies fry?"

Ramathel glanced at James, then at Jacen and Luke Skywalker before she shrugged." No one is a threat to Rabu Alal yes Sister? Are task was to bring the winners to him, and letting them blow up would fail that duty."

Elphelt eyed her sister carefully before just giggling."Well when in doubt don't defy the Master above all. Guess we will see soon enough eh?"

The original Black Swan, Yabbat, floated above everyone and glanced at Ben with a vengeful smirk." Do you feel proud of yourselves, Enji Knights? Do you dare to have faith in yourself even after seeing ultimate power directly in front of you? Get conceited and you will suffer a fate worst then death, your only been allowed to make such progress because the great Rabum Alal thought your struggle has been a good show!"

Ben glared at the white skinned woman before pointing the Star Sword at her. "I could say the same about you. Even divine power can't keep us down when we get serious enough. No matter what crises is thrown our way, you just saw we can overcome anything that gets thrown our way!"

"Such arrogance Ben Auro. Have you also considered that the problem, the _real_ problem is that you're simply in denial? That there are no other answers then the fate in front of you and that your merely a man coming to the end of himself!"

"No, it's no act Swan." Ben stated strongly." For the fate of everything I care about, and for the future everyone's worked so hard for, your master's going to learn the same thing Zannacross learned!"

The Black Swans all look agitated, but suddenly the Beyonder laughed as he leaned forward."So this is the "spunk" of the ultimate savior hero of Cosmos's universe eh? I suppose it would seem such confidence is warranted Enji.

But your about to fine out the hard way that meaning you defeated Chaos Zannacross Necron amounts to as much as you defeating a common worm because I'm beyond _everything_! And no hero, no god will deny me what is mine!"

Ben eyed the being behind this crises and observed that he did not have the raw bottomless evil and darkness in his eyes like Zannacross, just pure arrogance, pure contempt for everything around him.

He glanced at Lacus and his others, and decided the idea in his head could not make things worse before he cleared his throat." You clearly have shown your power is well, beyond what most mortals could even think of.

But if you can already create your own universe, why do you even need to destroy everything there is? If we could just talk things out I'm sure we could figure out a way for us to coexist."

The Beyonder had genie amusement form on his face as he snorted out,"Fear? You dare think I fear _anything_? I have more power in the smallest electron of my little finger then an entire galaxy of you so called heroes! No, it's not fear, so you ask why? Why not?

All of this so called creation is just an affront to its true master! Cosmos and Zannacross created what you know as your existence to deny me what should have been mine! It's only _natural_ that when the owner of a home returns from his absence, he cleanses it of all the trash the squatters left in his absence."

Lacus could not help but look outraged as she glared at the mad deity." You just want to destroy all there is because you don't like that it's not yours? That's nothing but insanity! Why even bother to create things if you want to destroy it all?"

"Because it's not _MINE_!"

The Beyonder hissed out as his aura flared up, and the entire realm around him trembled from his power. The Beyonder saw his own dimension was cracking from his outburst and chuckled before snapping his fingers to stabilize it." Heaven, Hell, the "Mortal realm", and _all_ the other dimensions in between are mistakes so I'm going to make things how they should be! Why should I care what mere mortals think?

Your just cogs of a broken system, one that has no part in my own! Granted, now that I have what you humans call " consciousness" I do grant you that its boring to have no one to talk, Cosmos and Zannacross created me in the first place because of boredom.

That's why I created this game in the first place, to see what traits from a mistake are worth keeping around in my new existence. I desire…to understand. Experience, I desired experience. So provide me a good show. I do have mercy, I allowed you all to live despite your intentions because you all gave me something, you gave me the awareness of "desire". It was because of your struggles with my father that I was able to become aware of what you call the universe.

Yes, I learned that there were lots of things and each thing was just a part of the whole. Unlike me, every single thing was incomplete. You mortals seek to remedy your incompleteness, all activity that goes on from this is the driving force of existence. Yes, all who are incomplete know as desire.

But you see all of you mortals are content pursuing the satisfaction of your desires, but even the most powerful of you are just like microbes to me! Do humans care for the desires of maggots? I think not. But what is the proper desire for god? I let you all live this long to help give me an answer, and I'm even kind enough to reward those who help me.

Yes, I'm not as absolute as my " father", if you amuse me enough you can live in the new world as my champion? If you please me well enough, you can live on in a dimension forged from your deepest desire as its master!"

Ben braced himself as he got into a fighting stance."No matter what you think you're not beyond _everything_ Beyonder, you're not above answering for the harm you caused others! No matter what you are, you won't be allowed to..."

A surge of light shined out of Ben's target as a golden throne suddenly appeared behind the Beyonder. The man with golden eyes snorted as he sat down on the throne and uttered a sharp." You should be _very_ grateful I prefer to let my game run its course despite who dares to meddle in it hero. Otherwise I could have _very_ easily kill you where you stand! Besides, who said you even have the privilege of fighting me? Battle-World has yet to reach its conclusion!

You all have defeated my candidates to be my Dimensional Nihilo Generals, but you still have to prove yourself better than the one who already prevailed from the other world! Yes, it's time to prove who the _true_ champion is!"

The Beyonder snapped his fingers once more and the area around him became a cross of the platform like the one Shang Tsung used to observe fighters in the court yard in Mortal Kombat one and the Shrine to Death Thanos made during the Infinity Gauntlet comic event, with large statues of the Beyonder on one side, and the face of Goku, as Zamasu, on the right.

A moment later the area around Ben and the others glowed before it transformed, becoming larger and turning into a top like ring that was like a cross of the arena that Goku fought in the Tournament of Power, and of Final Destination from the Super Smash Bro games.

As everyone checked out their new surroundings suddenly lighting struck down from the sky before a black tornado came out of the castle, and Zamasu landed in front of the Enji.

Trunks instantly froze at seeing the man with Goku's face. The half-Saiyan cringed at seeing the man he once fought a long time ago before he took out his sword." Damn it all I was hoping Ben was mistaken. To think I'd see _you_ again, Zamasu."

The man in black eyed the purple haired time patrol agent and just snorted."Oh, you _dare_ to be so dismissive to your superior mortal? You are clearly confused with someone else because if you knew who you were addressing you would know to pay respect out of sheer fear! After all my very being towers above all…things…the whole _universe_!

Heh, so these are the mongrels that managed to scurry to the top of the pack? I suppose you're a worthy enough collection of sinners to make my ascension glorious. Just try not to squirm to much as I slay you, I do _loath_ unsightly gestures so if you can't control yourselves your deaths will be all the more painful!"

Ezan eyed Zamasu carefully as he quickly took his blade out of his sheath." So this is the one who has the body of Goku? Tsc…at first glance his energy seems like that of a Saiyan, but thanks to my Rinnegan I can sense something unnatural in the core of his soul."

Zamasu spotted Ezan's unnatural eye and just snickered." Another mortal that mutated his body? A being with such a unnatural color, yet another perfect embodiment of mortals wanton desires! Once again mortals imitate the divine, as they _always_ do. Just more heathens that must be punished for imitating their betters."

Doug saw just how smug the other winner of Battle-World was before he cracked his neck." God damn it, it's just one preachy prick after another? You must have wanted to troll Goku hardcore to take his face while being like, the complete opposite of how he was you punk.

Dude may not have been perfect but at least he's on the level compared to some arrogant bastard like you! So god damn sick of scum like you on your high horse, so sick that I'm going to drag you all the way down with some hard core humbling pummeling!"

Ben watched Doug have some of his old gun ho nature and felt a little better seeing Doug did not seem as crazy as when he was the Chaotic Comedian.

But before he could get relived Zamasu suddenly unleashed a burst of sinister laughter that sent chills down everyone's spines."So you _also_ know Goku you savage? Tsc, but of course someone as simple minded as you would be fond of him. After all...savages related to savages! I won't deny Goku earned his reputation.

After all his legendary blood-lust was why I chose him as my ultimate tool for my Zero Mortal Plan! After all, I'm not picky, as much as Goku disgusted me, no price was too big to pay to see my grand design realized, including working with this Rabum Alal. If I can show him how divine will is to act then all the better!"

The owner of the Star Sword took his golden blade and pointed it at the deranged rough Kai in Goku's body." I'd say sorry to disappoint you but that would be a lie. Because the truth is, with how heartless you are I'm going to enjoy making you see your zeal was worthless you monster!

No matter how fanatical you are, no matter how many times you sold your soul, and no matter how powerful you get you're not going to have your way! For the sake of the future, and the new world we fought so hard to build you're _not_ going to win!"

"Tsc…try as hard as you like you filthy mortal." Zamasu hissed out as he had aura of darkness flare out around him."But by the time I'm done none will be able to deny the difference between the mortals and the divine! Hark vermin, the time of judgment is upon you!"

Zamasu got into a fighting stance, but just as he prepared to attack the Beyonder chuckled and raised his hand." I'm truly delighted by your zeal but hold it back just a moment. Before this battle begins, I desire more, _understanding_.

Yes, I seek clarity, so I know just how prove how utterly your wrong, Ben Auro. I noticed you vowed several times during your time as a trespasser in my game that you could not afford to lose to endanger the future your building.

I also noticed that the other so called hero's said likewise things, willing to risk all to protect their precious future. But since so many of them are from different parts of time from your universe I _also_ noticed that so called precious future left little to _any_ mark on history.

Tell me, champions of the light, are you just too proud to admit your nothing special or do you truly think you can change your precious universe for the better?"

Ben saw Superman, Captain America, Princess Leia and some of the others look dejected at being told their efforts were for naught, and then realized Doug had given him a penetrating look.

He glanced at James and Lacus, and took a deep breath."You could say that, I'm putting more effort and thought in to bringing a solution to the never ending problem then some of the others. But what do you care if you just want to destroy everything?"

"I care because I'm curious, that's _all_ that matters! I want to know if the so called ultimate hero 's grand design has any of what they call" Substance" to it or if it's just another naïve delusion."

Doug suddenly chuckled bitterly before he cracked his knuckles."What's wrong bro? To be honest you have been really damn tight-lipped about your big plan to make the whole universe a utopia.

If we are about to kick off a fight that might be our last don't you think your pals deserve to know they were not strung alone for some big gag _eh_ man?"

Ben tensed up as Doug had more of an edge to him as he walked, and realized that Mario, Sonic and some of his other friends were starting to look curious to.

Ben saw a good chunk of both his old and new comrades waiting for his reaction before Lacus grasped his free hand warmly."Its ok Ben, we knew it could be misunderstood but we have to had told them the full extent of our plan sooner or later. We have to have faith in it for anyone else to back it right?"

Ben nodded and squeezed Lacus's hand warmly before he looked at the Beyonder again."It's not a joke, at least I don't see it as one Doug. I can't see the future but, after years of research, after working with the wisest people, and debating with those with the noblest of hearts, and reached an agreement with Cosmos herself on a plan that sounded reasonable, _the Homeostasis Axiom_ _Matrix_ connection."

Doug's eye twitched before muttering a bitter,"How is _anything_ that sounds like that reasonable Ben?"

Ben just sighed before looking at everyone." The plan that will guide people to the light till _all_ are one. Heh,Optimus Prime helped me figure out a good motto to it in the last briefing.

At one point I had the idea for project heart link but sounded to corny.

Everyone, why do people want to fight each other? Why do people…as a whole want to kill each other? You could say it's to fight because people don't have enough resources or stuff like that.

But then again you only have to look around a bit to see that's not the whole truth because those with the most often fight the hardest to destroy others just because they are so deadest to take out anything that could be a threat to them.

And sometimes they do it just because they love feeling superior to others, to show who's the "strongest". Other times they just love the rush they get.

It's far from one single thing, but when you boil it down most of the issues revolve around obsession with pride, and a lack of empathy with those around them.

Some have legit difficulty understanding the hearts of others while others purposely refuse to understand others to not have to feel bad about hurting others.

When you think of all the genocides throughout history, so many people become so deranged about those they twist people that are hardly different from them into monsters not worth a shred of mercy. It's because of this misunderstanding that wars, crimes, massacres and every other sin you can think of unfold.

Sure, people are able to reach a understanding at times, but the sad truth is that despite are homes the reality seems to be that the unity fades as soon as the crises ends, and people go back to square one.

I saw the hard way that the reality is even the most traumatic experiences don't pass on from generation to generation, they just morph form facts to in time myths, things that sound cool or sad, but not something people think about.

That's why when traumatic genocides happen and people say,"Never again" as hard as they try in the end all too often it quickly turns to,"oh it happened _again_?" most people don't care that much about the past unless they are forced to or unless it personally effected them.

So, the only way to _truly_ have people reform and change for good, is to leave a lasting memory on _every_ single being in the universe that will cause them to feel the pain that causing such a painful act would do to their possible victim, making them to crippled to commit the sin. Nearly a shackle formed by one's own emotions."

Sonic was one of the many around Ben that looked uncomfortable before the blue hedgehog raised a eyebrow."Hey their buddy, you get hit on the head during your fight today? Cause no offense but that sounds kind of nuts! Besides…everyone _already_ had something like that happened when Zannacross nearly blew up the universe!"

"That's true Sonic but even if its recorded till the end of time it will not be something everyone's descendants experience firsthand."

Luigi took off his hat before he shrugged."Mamma Mia guess you got us their Ben. I mean, I kind of get what you mean but well, that's just how people are so what can you do?"

Lacus sighed before she threw in a resolute,"What we c _an_ do Luigi, is change the very nature of all life, and bind the hearts of all living things with Steller Memory.

It would give everyone a collective memory. Some organisms have this kind of thing already, and it would truly be a way to bind everyone together, for them to share their hopes and fears."

Velvet felt a chill down her spine before she got in front of Lacus." Raystar, is this some sort of sick joke? You're going to turn everyone into zombies, _just_ like Artorius wanted to do, or turn us into robots like all those freaks like Sigma and the others I heard you guys fought!?"

"No…Velvet you have to trust me that's _not_ what we are trying to do at all!" Lacus cried out defensively." We are _not_ trying to turn everyone into drones or erase their emotions, it would just be something to enhance one's sense, an added layer of empathy.

People's creativity and individuality would not be repressed and if it goes as planned it would allow there individuality to flourish without being weighed down by the misguided desires of others. It would be a way to evolve how people interact as a whole."

Aqua winced as she realized Lacus was serious before she cleared her throat." Lacus, I won't deny I think it would be wonderful if people could relate to each other's pain more but, this is such a big change. Don't you think just suddenly changing the very nature of how people feel and interact could pose all kinds of risks and problems?"

James chuckled as he rearranged his glasses."Don't worry, _none_ of us have the urge to rush something so very important. We all know that to implement something with such grand ambitions requires, upmost finesse.

We already begun testing some of the aspects of the grand plan. I know it's been a long day but you forget the Sibyl System that some of you saw on the way to Spirius HQ before we saw Bisley and Haltmann?

We been working on it to make it as precise as possible, and while there is still room for improvement the Sibyl System is already effectively rooting out those with Crime Coefficient's to prevent latent criminals from acting on their impulses before others are harmed. It has been effective at giving even those without the power to use magic a way to uncover unstable people before they can cause harm.

There have been some things that needed improvement like the Precrime Division to make sure people are not judged for things they might only think on but not likely do. However, the data is looking good, and the thesis can very well be complete as long as we don't lose focus."

Doug spat on the ground before glaring at his teammate."Damn it James, so you _really_ were in on this with Ben and Lacus to? Your _supposed_ to be the logical one and here you are with your head in the sand with the rest of them!"

"I was with Ben from the start Doug." James answered flatly." Why would I be against using the cumulative wisdom of history to reach the zenith of society's potential?

Besides, this would at last be able to fulfill Uncle Magnus and Polaris's dream, a dream were normal and mutant hearts would untie there impulsive fears and judgments held at bay by united understanding.

A world where _everyone_ would share their pain and hopes, one free of misunderstandings, one that reduces the percentage of suffering to as close to zero as possible."

Batman eyed James carefully before he slowly went for his belt." And I thought I got carried away with Brother-Eye…this seems even more...overreaching."

"No kidding Bats." Iron-Man added flatly." I thought I was pushing the limits when that Inversion mess got me the crazy idea of linking everyone with my Extremis tech, but this looks like its overreaching even more. Then again, this could roll out some sweet tech."

Captain America grasped his fist before growling out,"I swear to god don't even joke about this Tony! Auro, I thought you were on the level and now your brainwashing everyone to behave how you think they should be? And what about those who are not happy with what "destiny" says they are supposed to be!?"

"It's not like that Cap you have to trust me!" Ben retorted." It's not forcing people what to do, it's helping them get to what they were meant to do without being forced into something else by the whims of others!

And, if by chance that a person is not happy with the most they can do well, they still would be content. I mean, so many people spend most of their life high on drugs or drunk on alcohol already to check out on reality, this would do the same kind of thing to those that refuse to be content, and in a way that would not harm others.

I mean, in the worst case situation, would it not be better for those at the "bottom" of life's latter to at least have their pain eased by the collective memories of others rather then spending life miserably bitter like so many currently do?"

"That's still their choice to make Ben!" Doug snapped out." Even if everyone else says they only have one path they still have the right to decide damn it! Becoming the big bad savior really make you forget how you had to shape your own path man? This would screw you over to!"

"No, if _anything_ this would have allowed me to find my fate faster, because the people who made me spend my entire child hood feeling so worthless what I was would have not allowed there arrogant delusions to hold me back for so long!"

"So that's how it is eh? Never mind your even more delusional then I thought "Bro!"

Ezan cleared his throat before throwing out a cagy,"Ben, since this is the task Cosmos and all the celestial ones gave you I'm going to presume you did not go off track. But are you _sure_ you thought this out?

You think the solution to conflict is to erase, or at least erode the individual? It almost sounds one step away from the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ Madara Uchiha attempted. Trapping everyone in an endless dream to make them submissive their entire life."

"I know it's a lot to take in but it's not destroying the individual Ezan." Ben threw out tensely." If anything it will enhance it, it will allow people to be their best self's by eliminating situations that cause misunderstandings and push people where they don't want to be! It will be better than a dream, it will be a reality where people don't need to dream because they can be their best self! Is it going to be different?

Sure, and I won't deny there are all kinds of ways it can go wrong, but it's still the best way to bring about real change, to truly evolve society in the best way for everyone!

It may be a risky but it sure as hell is better than making everything we and all other hero's across history amount for nothing!"

Trunks saw how uneasy so much of the group looked before he sighed."I promise you guys, this is not Ben and Lacus going rouge this really _is_ what Cosmos and the council of heaven wants.

After the time Zannacross was sealed and Seyia gave up his life to end the last grand Cosmic War she went for a hands off approach, but after seeing how quickly people reverted to the status quo...she thought this time it was better to try and push people harder to a better tomorrow.

It will grant her desire to make the mortal realm as close to heaven as it can get. If it all goes to plan it will at least be able to unite people as true Newtypes.

At last people won't have to suffer because of those with unyielding pride or those who are to selfish to think about the consequences of their actions…like Goku and my father."

Doctor Robotnik chuckled as he finished having his Egg-Mobile scan as much as its systems could handle." My life's ambition was to remake everything into an empire of robots were all would be united under the glorious Eggman Empire! But thanks to seeing a few brains as big as my own I saw I could bring order to all there is without stuffing everyone in existence through a Roboticizer.

Heh, not precisely how I would have done it but I'll take something where I can be part of it rather than none at all. After all, it just might bring about the dream my grandfather wanted all along."

Megaman saw Protoman, Axel and Zero look conflicted before he shrugged."I mean, it sounds like it would bring the kind of harmony Doctor Light always has dreamed of, where all hearts are as one. That kind of thing would have to have some kind of price and so far it does not sound so bad."

Zero and X looked at each other tensely before Doctor Wily's prized creation muttered,"Damn it, on one hand a existence where no one would go Maverick sounds good but, just one glitch could cause the whole system to implode man."

"True Zero." X answered," But this also could be the best way for things to head in the direction Doctor Light wants, true harmony between humans and robots, between _all_ kinds of life."

Even PAIR, who had been on guard could not help at snort at Ben's explanation."I suppose this would be the ultimate way of seasoning life _if_ the priority was for peace."

Hiryuumon had another round of memories from his previous life flash by, and as he remember how Seiya killed Daigo, and how miserable Daigo was before he turned on his friends the dragon Digimon wagged his tail and went over to Ben."Boss…if anyone else told me this kind of thing I would have told them that it was crazy.

But, I'm your partner and…I know you and Lacus have your heart in the right place and don't want to control everyone but want what's best for everyone. If, if this really _is_ the best way to prevent the kind of jerks we fought form existing again then well, sounds worth a shot to me!"

Ben smiled as he pet Hiryuumon fondly."Thanks for having my back Hiryuumon, because in ways this is an even more difficult battle then with Zannacross.

But no matter what I'll make this plan, this project that's the ultimate desire for a hero, Project _Homeostasis Axiom,_ will at _last_ bring the people down the golden path to the better tomorrow that _everyone_ subconsciously wants."

Ben saw Lacus looked happy and at least a good chunk of his friends looking inspired. But the good feeling was broken by a sudden outbreak of wild laughter.

To the brown haired man's cringe it was not laugher coming from the Beyonder or Zamasu but from Doug. Ben saw his teammate laugh at the top of his lungs, and as Ben saw his friend go on and on he cleared his throat."Sorry Doug, did I miss something?"

Doug flashed out another wild look at Ben before snickering out,"That depends Ben, were you supposed to be serious with that rant or was that supposed to be a joke since we are all god damn tense around here? Because, if that's supposed to be legit, if that's what you think _really_ is a great idea, then you god damn lost your mind!"

Ben grasped his hand tightly before eh braced himself."Doug…I know it's a lot to take in but listen it's not as,"

"No YOU listen!" Doug snapped out with such anger that even Zamasu was shocked at the sudden outburst." You _seriously_ don't know how your sounding Ben? This kind of crackpot unity idea is the same god damn stuff that those bastards like Xemnas, Kira and _all_ the others were ranting about!

Just the kind of thing queers like that Titan freak Ribbons ranted on with their Innovators and all the other so called perfect humans that would be so god damn great because they were just interchangeable pawns!

Those angels seriously did not brainwash you or something? Because you hated what Kira, Sigma and all the others wanted to do and now your great idea is to turn everyone into a robot or like a hive mind like one of those god damn bug people like the Killik's, the Rachni, the Chitarui and _all_ the others!

That may be fine and dandy for bugs but a bug's a bug and a man's a man and I sure as hell will bash anyone that tries and tell me world peace demands on everyone having a hive mind! If we are all just turned to cogs in some machine we are _already_ dead! You think ridding the world of fear and pain will make things perfect? Maybe for the wuss's, but when a man faces fear, his soul is tested. What he was born to seek... what he was born to achieve... his true nature will become clear.

Tsc, without any surprises how's a man able to prove his virtues eh bro? An unforeseen situation… An unexpected turn of events… In the face of those, a man finds his true self, but you just want to keep everyone bound to one grand string.

Heh, they did say in order to measure a person's worth you must do more than push them. The real way to test their worth is to give them power. When they gain the freedom to act outside the boundaries of law and ethics you can sometimes see their souls.

And guess we are seeing the true color of your soul eh brother? The soul of a control freak! Even if this plan would bring peace Ben, it would make things so damn stagnate that they are not alive either! And how is that better then what "

"Damn it Doug trust me I still reject what Kira and the others did." Ben shout out defensively." But at the same time, renouncing what Kira did does not mean I'm renouncing trying to fix humanity! Kira was to fanatical about it but the idea itself is still the best cause worth accomplishing!"

"And you think you're not after ranting about this? Why you so obsessed with fixing what not everyone might not think needs fixing dude? You already saved the universe from Zannacross and got your super medal Ben! Not enough to just retire on some far away planet island or fly around and save cats from trees but you have to do the mother of all overreaching?

I knew you would get a swelled head but I did not think it would be _this_ big damn it! Even if you did save all there is man, you better believe that if the ultimate hero tells everyone he's going to force everyone to roll with his pipedream that love is going to turn to hate real damn quick! No matter how good your intentions are man, forcing something on people is only what tyrants do!"

"I'm not naïve Doug, trust me we thought this out a lot. I know all to well how much the masses don't like things being forced on them. That's why, I'm not going to make some big dramatic "Utopia" day where I declare to the universe that everyone do what I say or die.

Not at all. I know so many people resist any idea forced on them even if its logically the best idea. But, few want to go against their own idea, so what if it _was_ their own idea? Or at least, if they were subconsciously thought to be that idea after the inception of it was given to them? If everyone thinks they want it, then _no_ one will have a reason to go against it!"

"God damn it, god damn it all your just going to brainwash the universe?"

James sighed before he walked up."Settle down Doug, this is no wicked invasion, more like a patch in a video game, one to fix all the glitches. When the terms are set, and everything is finalized, the Homeostasis Axiom Matrix connection will spread out from Star to Star so that the enhanced sunlight, full of the GN particles and Stellar Memory that will rain down on all worlds. Aeolia Schenberg and Zeon Zum Deikun will be pleased there Celestial Being and Newtype research has not been in vain.

We were at last able to figure out how to expand the range of the Trans-Am Burst that the Celestial Being mobile suits the _00 Raiser Gundam_ and the _00 Qan Gundam_.

The Trans-Am Burst previously caused the Twin Drive that powered it to super-accelerate its particle generation capability to unimaginable levels, flooding the surrounding area with concentrated high-grade GN Particles of a rainbow-like hue. Those within the particle cloud will experience the "Quantum Effect" for an extended period of time...relative to the surrounding particle density.

But now we mastered it enough that we can cause the particle cloud to cover a entire planet. After the particles merge with the planet's star it would in time rain down on a planet ever lasting so that for the people in it, the " Quantum Effect" will be a natural state.

We also investigated and recreated the power of the Indigo Light of Compassion of the Emotional Spectrum to recreate the lost art used by the legendary Green Lantern Abin Sur on planet Nok and the legacy the Indigo Corps that caused sinners to repent by using the Indigo rings to feel compassion that people lack.

We tested it in small bursts and it has had a positive effect getting races that had long standing grudges like the Kree and the Skrulls, the Thanagar and the Gordanians, the Krogan and the Turians, the Mon Calamari and the Quarrens, the Bajorans and the Cardassians, and other races and, so far its helped them put aside their differences.

The process will have to be swiftly monitored at all times to make sure there are no mutations but, as it stands now this could work, or at least it has a better chance for universal unity then any previous attempt in history."

Makoto and the other Phantom Thieves looked at James in shock before she muttered," A lot of this science is way over my head, but it almost sounds like what we have been doing as Phantom Thieves, taking out the "Shadow Self" within the Metaverse that causes a person's soul to be corrupt."

James raised a eyebrow before he smirked." Ah so you over there are aware of " _Cognitive psience_ " as well? Yes, mastering the mind is key to all of this after all."

"Sounds like your mastering how to control minds more then anything James!"Doug roared out, to which James responded with a sigh.

Tell me, is giving everyone a Inoculation to a virus so that people don't infect others a crime? I suppose some would think so but most would agree for the greater good its best if everyone become immune to the illness. Its, sort of like that, only in a different aspect."

"Hahaha, oh so conflicting ideas and everything else you don't like is just a virus eh Elrond?" Doug hissed out bitterly." James, I knew you were smug but I thought you were on the level. Guess getting promoted got you to get full of yourself! No matter how you "rationalize" it your pushing people down the way _you_ want!"

Ben saw Doug's face turn red as he got in his teammates face before he got between the two and stared Doug down with a look of raw resolve."Doug, what's the best thing for a parent to do? To let a kid do whatever he or she wants or to put their foot down to set them on the right path? Sometimes doing what's right, means pushing people you care about to do something they don't want for their own good.

When you burn yourself on an iron or something, you learn not to do it again. But sometimes you only learn something when you die so would it not be better if you already had that memory in you so you would not do something stupid? Better yet, if you already had a memory, a feeling of how horrible it would be to do something it would help _everyone_!"

"So now you think your everyone's father and father knows best?" Doug spat out as he jabbed his finger at Ben's face."God damn it, I _hated_ when my old man acted like he knew what was best, and now all of you think your so god damn elite that you know what's best for everyone!

I want to go down my path, not the path you, Cosmos or anyone else thinks is best but mine! Even if it might help a few people, the cost would be too high because the price is the most important thing there is, freedom! You only think it's so great because it's _your_ plan Benny boy!"

As Ben saw Doug's anger build Superman cleared his throat before walking up."Son, I know full well your intentions are true but sometimes the ends don't justify the means. Heroes are not gods, they are just meant to save people, not run their lives for them."

Lighting winced before she ran up to him." That's for sure. Damn it Ben you want to just be like the _Fal_ ' _Cie_ , and have everyone be bound to a focus or they will be defective?"

"Not at all Claire. If a person renounces what they want to do then people will work things out till they find a solution."

"And what if they don't have a solution that those in charge like son?" Superman countered." Are you just going to lock them away in something like the Phantom Zone? Trust me, you can't just sweep away all those who don't beat to the drum of the majority, I seen it backfire with my world of Krypton.

Not just my fellow Kryptonians, but the New-Gods, The Elders of the Green Lantern Corps and even a twisted version of my self with the Justice Lords. No matter how old they are or how sure they are, it _always_ backfires."

As Ben looked conflicted after his views were challenged by the legendary Man of Steel, Lloyd winced and walked up."Ben, I know how important it is for all of us to help people and make sure people don't repeat the mistakes of the past.

But, to be honest Doug's right about a few points. I mean, this nearly sounds like the Age of Lifeless beings Mithos wanted to create! Discrimination comes from the heart, you can't just whisk things away with the snap of a finger!"

Kratos sighed before looking at his son." I know it may seem close to what Yggdrasill wanted to do son, but Ben and the others have worked out the details to make sure it's not repressive. I was one of the ones that gave him feedback to make sure he would not make the same kind of mistakes Yggdrasill and those like him made. As it stands now, this is no age of lifeless beings."

Ben nodded before he gave his friends a pleading look."I know its ambitious to say the least, but I swear I don't have any hidden motives, I just want the best way to bring peace! If you doubt me then go ahead and read my mind!"

Professor X, Luke Skywalker and the Martin Man-hunter all did just that before the Martian member of the Justice Leauge glanced at Super-Man, Batman and broke the tense silence with a solemn nod." He's telling the truth, as far as I can see his desire truly is peace and harmony for all."

The Grand Master of the Jedi sighed before he looked back at Jacen, Mara Jade, Leia and his son."I can feel in the Force your will is true kid but trust me, intentions are not always enough."

"Seriously." Hal Jordon uttered." I trust what J'onn saw, but I had the same idea to fix things when I was Parallax Enji. Its tempting but no one person has the right to decide what needs to be "Fixed" on a cosmic scale."

Ben nodded at the Green Lantern before replying with a determined,"Trust me I'm not foolish enough to think even after dozens of more life times that I would know what's best for everyone. But its not me judging what's best, but the collective logic of the most sharpest, wisest minds in history."

Doug just spat on the ground before spitting out,"Sure as hell would not want you being the final word on romance, tax's, and most other things Ben! And in the end I don't care how wise this inner circle would be, _no_ one really knows a man other then himself and his "Pack". All the book-smarts of the top nerds in existence still does not know me more then _me_! Its not just likely to fail, it _is_ going to fail because its something that's the very thing we were fighting to stop during the war eh?"

Yamamoto slammed his sword to the ground before giving Doug a stern look. "It may have been so long that you forgotten the oaths you swore Fitter, but the _primary_ purpose of the Enji is to guide the people to the light. Not everyone will agree but most will see in time that its for the greater good."

"Says _you_ old man!" Doug snarled out." Your all so out of touch in your ivory towers that you really think this grand plan is going to have everyone being happy when your taking away their freedom? _Hell_ no! God damn it Ben, you and Lacus are not even humans anymore! What right does a outsider have telling people that they are not like what to do huh? A man being told what he's not free to do by someone who's not like him is a really sucky life in _my_ eyes!"

Ben saw how angry Doug looked and calmed himself the best he could before responding with a steady."Doug, freedom's a important part to life without a doubt. But, as much as the word's loved to be thrown around it's not the be all of _everything_.

Absolute freedom…means absolute chaos, and sometimes a little freedom has to be sacrificed so that order can take root. And besides, sometimes people don't _always_ know what they want.

Just in the past year me and Lacus went to the planet Rakhana. The planet was in a state of ruin because the majority of the people of that world, the Drell…refused to listen to reason.

Eight centuries ago, the already-arid drell homeworld began its swift descent into lifelessness due to disastrous industrial expansion. At the time, the drell lacked interstellar flight capacity, and with their population bursting at eleven billion, they went through, a _really_ bad time.

The Hanar race made first contact with the drell race. In the following ten years, the Hanar would transport three hungered thousand drell to the Hanar homeworld, Kahje. The remaining billions left on Rakhana would perish on their dying planet, warring against each other for diminishing resources.

Thanks to the support of the Lylat Kingdom the planet is just _now_ recovering from its people being whipped out by their own actions and one faction is still refusing to accept the facts and blaming their actions on everyone but themselves! To many people are all to eager to forget everything that happened just to dash to whatever sounds good."

"Sucks dude but sometimes a man has to live up to his own choice! Sometimes freedom is so important that a free life is better than a life that's not his own!"

"Not _all_ the time Doug! Sometimes, they act like they want the freedom to choose, but I sadly seen on world after world that there are those who talk about freedom but love having someone else decide things because it absolves them of any personal responsibility.

It's depressing but tyrants often hang on to power because they have enough people that despite what they say want to be told to do so they don't have to think. "

"Damn it Ben, there you go, acting like you know better than everyone!"

"Don't you get it Doug? After all that's happened the masses expect things to be different, they think that the universe will be a paradise since they overcame the devil! Things _can't_ just go back to the same old status quo!

With the good will of winning the war and everyone that had more darkness then light in their hearts dead after we beat Zannacross things have been good, but I noticed how people are getting restless, frustrated with how things are, expecting more, expecting things to have changed.

It's nothing major now but it could erupt into something horrible if not handled properly. Doug, people think they are at point that's "The End of History", that can be called _Politics of Inevitability_. Its, more or less faith that there hopes will be realized, that their dreams of the future will become reality.

I been studying culture after culture, world after world, and I found out that when those hopes fail, the politics of inevitability mutate into the politics of eternity.

Whereas _inevitability_ promises a better future for everyone, _eternity_ places one nation of culture at the center of a cyclical story of victim-hood. Time is no longer a line into the future, but a circle that endlessly returns the same threat…to grudges from the past.

Within eternity, no one takes responsibility because they conclude enemies will come no matter what is done. Eternity politicians spread the conviction that government cannot aid society as a whole, and progress gives way to fatalism.

Look Doug…you saw that vision with me in Siegfried's heart remember? Remember how the people got so complacent that they gave up on trying to honor what Seiya and all the others gave up on that Raphael tried to kill Siegfried so that people could go back to" Normal"?

As a result Serenity was marginalized and died with remorse, while of course Siegfried was betrayed and as a result became Nightmare before being sealed. From their people renounced pushing for progress because it was too hard. Thus, the same problems repeated over and over and over again till, the darkness got stronger and stronger till well, we had to settle things with the forces of evil once and for all.

Doug, I want to have faith in people but the cold truth is that, I'm not going to entrust the future to blind faith alone.

Some hero's came close to bringing about a true reformation like the" Muad'Dib" Paul Atreides, Yang Wen-Li, Andrew "Ender" Wiggin, Naruto Uzumaki, _Richard Zilos_ , Luke Skywalker, Superman, and all the other great visionaries in history. But while some came close they all ultimately failed. Even the Legion of Superhero's that was inspired by Superman's actions a thousand years later faded, before society descended to barbarism. "

Luke Skywalker winced before the Grand Master of the Jedi spat out,"Geeze kid, don't have to make me sound _that_ pathetic."

Ben just noticed the Jedi for the first time before he widened his eyes."Sorry Master Skywalker, did not mean to dismiss what you or any of those great men did.

Hero's like you, Richard Zilos and the other legends prevented the forces of darkness from dominating the universe. It's just, no matter what any hero did, no matter how great it was it still was not enough for people to change.

That's why, for there to ever be true change we can't just have faith in people because it's clear that they will never change on their own.

The Jedi, the Justice League, the Power Rangers, and all the other forces of justice could never get the people they helped to be inspired enough to change for the better, so that's why more drastic action has to be taken. So many people from the Green Lantern Corps, to the sorcerers of Edne from the world of _Al-Warth,_ to the Fal'Cie have gone insane trying to get humanity to change. "

"Or maybe you, ALL of you should just give up on your fantasy once and for all, man up and face reality, admit what people _really_ are like!"

Doug shouted back fiercely. " All of this is because you, and all you holy types all the way to Cosmos herself can't just accept that people are not all that pure. Damn it all, in the end your all just like pain in the ass parents who won't accept that your kid's not going to be what you want them to be so you just have to deal with it!

Both Cosmos and Zannacross are to blame for making everyone be in this universe that's just a proving ground for their "worthiness". You holy types always have the balls to say that those who survive this game called life can be "Saved" long as your pure enough when it's _all_ a sick joke!"

Ezan eyed Doug sharply before snickering,"What happened to a real man being responsible for his actions Fitter? Pathetic, _all_ must prove themselves and those who don't succumb are the worthy ones."

"Shut the hell up rich boy!" Doug shouted out furiously." It's pretty damn easy to be so smug when you got lucky and where chosen to be a winner! If that's how you think then won't everyone just be getting a instant win trophy Ezan?"

Ben saw Ezan looked troubled before he cleared his throat." If you view it that way it may be cheating Doug, but it just means the very rules of life will be changed! And it will be changed to a state where everyone will be happier."

"Under _you're_ idea of what makes someone happy! You think your so damn superior now eh Ben?

I know you think you worked so hard that its your right as the ultimate hero or something Ben, but the cold hard truth is that you were just lucky. If I was the one who got kidnapped by Vile on our first mission _I_ would have found the Star Sword, I would have been the chosen one and _you_ would have been the side kick!

That's right, it's all a joke, it's _all_ about luck! Even all you guys that pushed yourselves through hell still got a lucky break, cause all that suffering would not have meant a lick of difference if you did not have the right chance to rise above it. But some guys and gals get no luck and die as miserable losers.

And other unlucky bastards have _one_ bad day and just lose it and are just sent to hell as the "Losers". But if you never had a chance to be a good person, if the game was rigged for yah from the start, then are you really just a bad person or a unlucky one? The way I see it, the order you angels have and the chaos that the demons brought were all part of the longest, greatest con of the divine" elites" to all to treat the common folk like pawns in their game!

That's right, my family never had a chance, they were screwed over and _nobody_ gave a damn because they were dirt poor "nobodies _"_ that never had a chance to be anything but scum! Damn it, when you really look at it, heaven's built on the back of the sinners! Heaven's the ultimate lucky club were everyone gets to chill for all time based on the backs of the unlucky ones!"

Aqua gasped in horror before stepped forward."Doug, do you know what your even saying? That's like, the ultimate heresy!"

"You think I give a damn about that now? Its the damn truth! Holy ones are just the privileged who got lucky enough cursing through life because of using the unlucky "sinners" as there stepping stones to paradise!"

Ben realized Doug was outraged about his family and took a heavy sigh." Doug, is this about your family turning into Necrocalcous and dying right before the final battle with Zannacross? I, I thought your relation with that part of your family was frayed at best."

"You really that dense bro? Yah we were not close but in the end, blood is _still_ blood because as I learned the past few years, in the end even if they are worth dirt family bonds last longer then friends that go like the weather! They were no saints but they were not demon lords either, just honest folk who were nothing special that never had a chance to amount to anything worth a damn!

You think _anyone's_ going to be happy to be a loser Ben? The only way anyone is ever content with being the bottom of the food chain is if he or she is beaten into submission till every last bit of pride is kicked out of them, and that's not right no matter how you try and spin it!"

"I know its not Doug." Ben answered somberly." And that's why I want a future where the suffering we all had to go through can just become a thing of the past, a collective memory to reflect on to remind us of what not to do.

You may think I'm out of touch Doug, but I sure as hell have not forgotten what it means to suffer. I know all too well, how people can let you down, even when its family. No, _especially_ when its family.

We both been let down by people, and that's why I know from personal experience things won't change till we try harder to make it change.

I, kept it to my family but after the war, I found out that Max's father had been cheating on his wife for over a decade, and at the time Max's mom was so powerless she just grit her teeth and deluded herself for years that nothing was wrong, because only in her fantasy were things ok.

It was far from the only reason but Max's disgust at his father was what pushing him to take such extremes. My uncle, was, is a lying scumbag. But, _that_ will change to, if things go to plan."

Lacus, Cloud, Aeris, and some of the others looked remorseful at Ben's sudden revelation at his uncle's true nature, before Doug shocked him by snickering."I knew it, you're trying to be so noble but your just trying to play god and have the family you always wanted that you would not be ashamed of. Guess your old man was right about you getting a swelled head when I last talked to him."

Ben raised an eyebrow before responding with a sharp,"Wait, _you_ talked to my dad?"

"What's wrong bro I thought it's supposed to be a free utopia?"

"It is, but it's still annoying that he kept it from me."

"Oh please be honest "hero", you have not talked to your dad since you put him into a retirement home to shut him away. I know you and your dad had issues Ben, but he was _still_ the man who raised you! Savior or not, that did not give you the right to make him a test subject for your pipe dream! I knew something was fishy when he suddenly was saying everything was fine and now I know what caused it!"

"Don't act like you understand everything Doug, especially about _my_ family!" Ben shouted back angerly." You're making it like I locked him in a cell, but I gave him and my mom a nice place where they could retire, a nice real house so my mom could at last be free of those bureaucrats that always belittled her!

I even had my uncle and my dad's friends move in to the area so he would have the same people that put up with him! Damn it, my dad was taken advantage of by people the _moment_ he got the paychecks I sent him.

My mom was the one that was all for giving him an allowance so he would have to control himself, and then somehow we are right back to where we always where, him always refusing to admit he is wrong just because he's my father.

But I was not going to put up with it anymore, I saw how my dad was eying that one reporter who was trying to get a story out of him. After seeing how much my aunt suffered, I sure as hell was not going to let my own mother be treated like that.

He and I had a _long_ talk, and he said I was jumping the gun but when he said "Can't a hero's dad get some perks?" I _knew_ he was going to cause my mom pain if I did not do something.

That's why...I did the first round of testing of the Homeostasis Axiom Matrix on him so that no other family would have to be at risk. And in the end, it worked.

He at last thought about how his impulsive actions harmed my mother, at last, the "little angel" on his shoulder is loud enough to get him to think if his actions are selfish or insensitive.

Hell, from what I heard he even managed not to embarrass himself or my mother at the last party the Raystars had. At last, with a little nudge he was able to improve himself to be a father I did not have to be,"

"What, ashamed of Ben?!" Doug roared out." I'll give you that your dad was not what most would call slick, and I know you ranted from the moment we became a team about how you wanted to prove you were more like your grandfather's then your old man.

But tell me this Ben, if you're the chosen hero then that means you had to have gotten something good from your pa right? And just maybe, trying to " fix" what does not need fixing is what causes the problems in the first place?

Seriously, all the crusades of the light have done since the dawn of time is get people riled up for some fancy pipe dream while the common man suffers! It would be better off if everyone just saw how things were and minded their own damn business!

If people did not get riled up by fantasies, if people could just stop trying to reach for a " tomorrow" and were content with what they got, then things would be so much better."

"You seriously believe that the dreamers are the problem Doug? If people did not dream for a better future, life would have never changed from being a brutal primitive existence. We would hardly have changed from animals!"

"Is that _really_ so bad? Dogs, Cats, Chocobos, and every other mindless beast may suffer and die, but they don't waste time with needless drama and drag things out pointlessly. They either win or lose. And if they die then that's just how it is.

For all the fluff, all the hype, when you peel it all away and all the culture, all society has done is make things worse. It just drags thing out with a lot of pointless con jobs! Things would be so much better if things were just back to being simple! May not have all the perks but at least a man would know where he stood, where he really stood!"

Lacus at this point could not hold her composure and gritted out," Is this supposed to be some sort of joke Doug? Maybe it would be better for you and the others who are the "top of the pack" but what about all those that are only able to live because of what society gives them? What about all those who can only live because of societies inventions? Society always causes people to give up some personal freedoms but when done right it's for everyone."

Doug glanced at Lacus, and had his eye twitch before he retorted with a crash," The reality is girl, you can try and push being " Politically Correct" as hard as you can but there is _always_ going to be winners and losers gal, it's the rules of nature. And maybe no one likes losing, but everyone wants to win even more! If there is no winning, then most people would not even have the drive to get through the day!

Instead of coddling everyone so that they never have to be told they lost its better if they man up and just deal with it."

"That's been how most cultures tried to tell people to deal with things since the dawn of time Doug."Ben retorted sharply." And the reality is that no matter how much people are told to accept things, most won't accept things on their own, one way or another.

Doug, your ideas might work for you because your strong enough to live by them. But what about those who did nothing wrong but were simply too weak to resist those stronger than them? You think when a mother sees her children die by genocidal soldiers all that can be said is,"Sorry, that's just how life works. You got a bad hand, deal with it."

"You're never going to make everyone happy, but those who earned what they made from life should not have to be dragged down by losers who did not do anything to earn their share!"

"That's how society functions Doug! The strong sacrifice some for the weak so all can share in the wealth and glory! That's how it was always supposed to work, and that's why we are taking a risk to make things more how they should be.

Maybe it's not "fair" for the top of the "pack" to give more to those that did not earn it, but if things were left to be decided purely by the freedom of the strongest then racism, slavery, even genocide would be law.

Kids in school should not have to fear being shot to death by some madman who thinks it's his freedom to decide who lives and who dies purely because the gunmen has power, and those who were not lucky enough to be strong should not have to spend their life being miserable out of sheer luck! You think all of that is fine just because of "freedom" Doug?"

Doug paused for a moment, before spitting on the ground." You can think I'm heartless all you want Ben, but yah, to a level I do. You want to use kids as an example, when you personally blew up planets because of some "outrage" and even more lives were lost because of Kira and Zannacross!"

"Hey that was one planet damn it!"

"You seriously making light of that now?"

"Just want to set the record straight, not to mention it was not me, just my body being used as Zannacross's puppet!"

"Brainwashed or not the point still stands because that's still a ton of people dude! A real life is better than a sham. We can cherry pick examples all day, but it ain't gonna get us anywhere! And it means a hell of a lot more people then you might think, so just try and ram this down everyone's throats and see how quickly you're seen as the devil, bro

Axel saw how tense Ben and the others were before he grit his teeth and walked up."Your right that not everyone's going to agree with Auro, Doug. But not everyone's going to back you either, at least with you being the self-absorbed prick your being who only cares about yourself! I don't know if Ben's plan is really the best idea to be honest.

But, he does seem legit trying to give everyone a chance and not force something on everyone like Xemnas. It would mean that the things that caused me, Saïx and all the other war orphans would not have to lose what we did."

Doug glared at Axel hard enough to make the former Dark Enji freeze before seething out,"Whether or not Ben's intentions are good isn't what's at stake, Axel! What happens when, down the road, the world he's set up sees him – sees US – as the enemy?!"

So shut the hell up Axel! Your just a man who got scared of pain and let Xemnas make a puppet out of you so you did not have to think for yourself!

Then you tagged along with me and Aqua to have someone give you direction! Your too weak to stand on your own two feet, and you thought you could just bask in my glory and take everything that was mine from me huh? Did not think I would see your "slick" moves eh? Think again, so shut the hell up while you still got a mouth you god damn poser!"

Axel saw Doug's sudden explosion of anger and was about to retort till a mortified Aqua suddenly got in front of him." Stop it Doug, enough! I know your upset about all of this but this is not the time! Too much is at stake!"

Doug paused for a moment before he cracked his neck." There might not be a " Next time" so better to let it all out while there still is a chance! I understand what you're sayin', Aqua, but if this is what happens when we win, then I want no part in this joke."

"Doug, I know your upset about your family, about even the one brother you had left preparing to divorce from his wife, from feeling isolated from everyone, from not feeling as much respect because of your views and more. I have my doubts to, but this is _not_ the time for it! Please, just calm down before it's too late so we can save what we care about."

Doug was motionless before he chuckled bitterly yet again. That's just the thing Aqua, as it stands now, I don't see much I care about to save. It's clear as day all the people who" matter" don't give a damn what a common guy like me has to say about their grand plan. The Enji are, by majority, on board with this nonsense, when it's already backfired! And it will continue to do so! Aqua, you're smarter than this."

Axel saw how hurt Aqua looked before fire started to gather around him."Damn it Doug, it only is hopeless because you _made_ it hopeless! Neither me or Aqua wanted to hurt you but you hurt her first, and tried so little to patch things up that you just about gave up!"

"And what if I did Axel? If there is still a universe tomorrow you and Aqua can do whatever you want. I did want it to work out at first but we clearly wanted different things in life so why bother?

Cause nothing against you Aqua, but I'm not some "project" you can change, love can fade and die, but a man's beliefs only change when _he_ decides to change it, and I'm not giving up who I am, even if the entire damn universe does not agree with it! This isn't the first time this has come up, Aqua, but you need to do what's best for you, and I what's best for myself!"

Lacus saw how hurt Aqua looked before she got angry and got in front of Doug with a defiant look."Enough Doug! I am sorry about your family but that's no excuse to blame Aqua, Axel, Ben, me, and everyone else for your own actions!

You use to lecture me again and again when I was with Brad to get over myself so I'm shocked you can't see your wallowing in your own self-pity! I was angry at how you talked to me at first but you were right to be that way, mostly. When I was drowning in my own emotions and that's why it's your turn to wake the hell up!

I'm sorry we hid things from you but we hid things from everyone but the Enji Masters, King Atem and those involved with the plan to not reveal everything till we were sure we knew what we were doing!

Yes there will be adjustments, yes there will be sacrifices but if it all goes as well then it will all be worth it. To make a reality were woman don't have to suffer to self-absorbed men like Brad, where they are treated as equals, that's worth it."

"Maybe to you girl, but that sounds like the losers having revenge on the winners! Call it sexist all you want Lacus, but making men be dragged down to make woman happy sounds more like revenge to me! Maybe it's not saintly but men don't want to spend their whole lives forced to be politically correct to everyone.

Unlike you, Lacus, I never have – and _never_ will – make excuses for the man I've become. Ben talks about the uncertainty of my viewpoints; you just validated _my_ point by bringing up sacrifices!

So it's okay for you "Nobel jerkoffs" to "sacrifice for the greater good", must be so easy and reassuring when a bunch of naïve morons are the ones calling the shots! As I been doing my biz I talked to others who liked to live on the edge like Corsair of the Starjammers, Kazuma Kiryu of the Tojo clan and other" rouges".

If they were still around after Zannacross died they were not evil, but they ain't pure either! You don't get it or your just refusing to accept it but people like being rebels, no matter how good the law is people _still_ are going to rebel just for their pride on being alive.

When it comes down to it if more people are corrupt then pure then don't that mean that maybe the cold truth is that corruption is the norm because most people say they like ideals but really are simple folk who just goes after whatever perks they can hold on to? That makes the hero the acceptation and _not_ the norm, and we should accept that no matter how much you holy types wish it your not the majority.

But even _then_ , most people sided with us! As Enji Knights, we protected the people as best we could to for the most part let them live how they want long as they were not a pain, and we've come a _helluva_ long way!

Everything we sacrificed, how much we endured, bled, cried…nah, none of that means anything because we've got a perfect system where everyone's happy and there will _neverrrrr_ be any more problems!"

James saw the raw passion in Doug's eyes and grit his teeth before he walked up."Enough Doug, just grow up already! Your reveling in this Rebel without a cause moment far too much just to feel important! You say we are overstepping our bounds but do you deny that you been causing conflicts by taking what you had no right to take just because you felt that others deserved it more?"

"I'm no liar James, I know what I did and I don't regret a lick of it. Maybe some of those fat-cats legally bought the things they did but even if they were not as bad as Weil they still conned honest folk out of what they got with there tricks so I was more then fine being the equalizer even if the law said nothing could be done!"

Damn it Doug, there are laws for a reason or other wise things descend to chaos!"

"You got your laws, and I got _my_ instincts man."

"Maybe you do but we can't overlook this any longer, you been causing trouble from one planet to the next just to feel good about yourself, but it's time for you to put your massive ego aside for the good of all!"

"Your telling me to put _my_ ego aside James? You're the one who's playing god just cause your craving to go down in the history books as the great genius that solved everything!"

"You don't understand anything at all Doug!" James blurted out with passion he's rarely shown as he readjusted his glasses." I'm not like Doctor Wily, Hojo, Vexen and all the other mad scientists who only care about data. I did not want to tell anyone till the mission was complete. But the truth is, only a few months ago I found out my wife is pregnant. I'm primary doing this for my child, to create a world where my child won't have to suffer discrimination at the whims of petty idiots!"

Everyone paused for a moment, till Doug just laughed bitterly."So, finally shot the arrow down the hole eh Elrond? Well, nice to see some emotion flowing through that face of yours and now I can get why your being an idiot. But your still being an idiot, because your handing your kid a world that has no tomorrow, and just sticking him in the song that never ends! Tsc…a world where they might as well already be dead!"

"Then if you think your smarter then everyone just what _is_ your solution Doug?" Ben yelled out as he angerly jabbed his finger at his currently red haired friend."

More than anything, he was crushed under the weight of those words. Doug knew better than most of the hardships and self-hate that Ben put himself through, and this is what Fitter had to show for it.

"I don't have one, because there is no solution then for life to work itself out bro!" Doug shout back furiously. You say if you don't pull this off then the house of cards is going to collapse?

 _Good_ , then let the joke that is society come crashing down! Let it be so bad that people learn that the teachers, the "leaders" the movie stars, the so called" Holy priests" the CEO's, _every_ last member of the elite are full of it so that no one is stupid enough to have faith in any group again!

Let it all burn down so people don't depend on anyone or anything but their own power, so that all the frauds get exposed and all the true men won't get denied what is theirs!

And when people wise up and see life for what it is, maybe it won't have the bells and whistles but it will be honest, pure. Maybe a man can't get everything he can in life, but at least he can get the pleasure of seeing those who are weaker get put in their place, it's the circle of life."

"Damn it Doug, you really have become some sort of "Sado-populist"? Meaning someone who's so cynical that you have no hope for the future, living by the politics of eternity that converts to pain to meaning, an then meaning back into more pain? If that's _all_ freedom is worth, then it's not enough."

"You really have become some snobby professor over the past few years eh Ben? At least it would be a man's choice. You think so little of freedom that you just want to take it away and think no one will give a damn?"

"I think it's important for people to not have there will repressed, but people _can_ be repressed by ignorance. A democratic government is a body which, by free will of its citizens, looks down upon its own system and sprit.

In ways the idea environment for freedom is one that corrupts freedom, at least with how humans and so many others are how they are now. In some ways, the masses prefer being run by tyrants, it absolves them of any personal responsibility, free to just go from one impulse to the next without any guilt.

Maybe one day society can truly all live as equals without fear, and then I'll be happy that I won't have to take such measures. But, that's just how things are at the moment.

As it stands, its still a existence where to many suffer because of the impulsive actions of the impulsive ignorant people around them and I'll never be _content_ till that changes. Doug, did you really think Cosmos gave me and Lacus immortality _just_ as a reward?

It was also so we would have enough time, to atone for are sins. Me, for what I did as Idious, and what Lacus did when the Blue-Eyes White Dragon went on a rampage.

If we only had the normal time humans had, we would one way or another feel rushed, pressured like Serenity and all the others did. But, now we have the time to do it properly, the way to do it right.

I, I don't want to be the enteral leader of the universe, that's way too damn stressful. After enough years have passed, me and Lacus are more than fine pretending to die so that we can keep on working in the shadows. I just, want to do this right, I want to fulfill the ultimate duty of a hero right!

With great power comes great responsibility, and so with the greatest power comes the _greatest_ responsibility to solve the core problems that cause suffering. And this is the best way to do it right now Doug.

I'm sorry you don't agree with it and I truly do I can win you over in time, but right now I have a universe to save and I'm not going to let the Beyonder, or anyone that follows him stop me! Despite everything it's your universe to you know, so let's shut these freaks up once and for all and end this!"

Doug saw Ben was still trying to reach out to him and just had his eye twitch before he cracked his neck."That's just the thing buddy, been more and more clear to me that it's not really my universe anymore because I just don't belong?

And sure maybe I can throw in the towel and submit like a good whipped dog, or maybe I can go to where I'm wanted? After all, if one has what I want, then what am I hanging on to? Just a bunch of guys and gals looking down on me that won't respect my view? Nah, as long as one sides real, then I'm willing to go all the way!"

As everyone of Doug's friends express various views of dread the Beyonder laughed madly and clapped like he was at the theater. "Oh this is great, it's like they say," you can't pay for this kind of entertainment!" I meant what I said when you defeated Dio, Doug Fitter.

I'm not picky, be my champion and you will have your own pocket reality that will have every aspect of reality be how you wish! If you want to be the only one in your own universe, then that's how it will be, as long as you deliver."

Doug just cracked his neck as his face got stone cold."I'm a man of my word. If I say I'm going to do something, I'll do it no matter who is in the way."

Lacus saw how distraught Ben, Aqua, Hiryuumon and the others before she put her hands together and had her eyes glow."Doug, please, think about what you're doing! Your willing to betray everyone and go against everything we fought for, and even kill everyone in existence just so you could be alone? You would go mad."

Zamasu snickered as he at last walked forward."Silly girl, for all the light that's shinning around you your aura still has the light of a fledgling. If you are truly chosen to be the champion of light, then the light itself has been corrupted by mortal sin!

Your grand plan is amusing, but folly since for how much you're trying to change humans your still trying to change what is broken at its core! That is why the Zero Mortal plan must be commenced no matter what! At last my garden will be purified of the stench of..."

Doug snorted before cutting in with a sharp." Hyper cultist here may have his head so far up his ass that he spins into himself but he has one thing right, and that's your still naïve as hell Lacus. At least this prick's honest about wanting to shove his zealous face in everyone's business but you guys can't even admit you just want it your way!"

Zamasu saw Doug had cut him off and shrugged."That's ok, I don't mind hearing myself talk."

Doug rolled his eyes before hissing out," You changed in some ways Raystar, but now your even more dense in other ways. Your high on all this holy Silver Millennium paradise stuff, clinging to this fairy tale crap, too afraid to go your own path. I don't need the light, I don't need love, I don't need anything like that to define me when it's all lies anyway!

The Reason of Musubi, a existence of solitude that's base on what's real, long as they change things to make it so that isolation crap does not seep in to mess with my sanity I won't need _anything_ else!

You thought you were stronger just because you broke away from one shackle just to run to another! If you think your "compassion" fluff given down from the clouds is going to last then just try and make me " Bend the knee" and see what happens!"

Lacus was shocked at how savage Doug looked, but just before Ben and others could yell out a female voice cried out,"You don't know a damn thing you stupid bastard!"

Lacus and Ben were shocked to see Caulifla walk up, having recovered from being beaten by Lacus previously. The female Saiyan grinned at Lacus before she glared at Doug." The girl may be stiff but she's more hardcore then some coward like you who's so weak that he wants to run away from everything and everyone because it's just too damn tough!"

Lacus smiled at the sudden defense from her former enemy before Doug spat on the ground."Dame I don't know who you are and I don't care. The grownups are talking so don't butt in where you're not wanted."

The Saiyan from planet Salad narrowed her eyes before she hissed out,"The hell you say to me you bastard? I don't take that kind of talk from some wiseass! If you think I'm just some frail girl, think again!"

With a battle cry Caulifla cried out with rage and shocked many around her as she transformed back to the Super Saiyan Two state. As lighting crackled around her aura Doug raised an eyebrow before she charged at him.

Despite his shock Doug casually caught her fist, and in a instant twisted his attackers arm so hard he broke it. As she cried out in pain he snickered."So Saiyan chicks can pull off that Super Saiyan trick to? Cool beans. But the thing is toots, as I am now, I'm even _more_ special then you so too damn bad monkey girl!"

Doug then wound up his fist and punched Caulifla in her heart. The Super Saiyan only had time to grunt, before the blow caused her entire body to shatter.

As his fellow Enji looked mortified as what just happened processed Doug saw Kale scream in purge agony and casually looked at the blood on his own fist."Damn, legit did not even mean to do that! This new power's so hard core I'm _still_ getting a feel from it! Ah well, damn dike should have known not to piss off a _real_ beast."

Aqua saw the wild look in Doug's eyes before she fell to her knees."My god Doug, what's happened to you? Please, please tell me this is the Beyonder controlling you!"

Ezan slowly got into a fighting stance as lighting crackled around the Nu-Epyon."Fitter's aura has been so corrupted now that he's hardly at all the same man as when I first met him. Is, this him being consumed by the _Satsui no Hadou_ like that Akuma did?"

"Piff…don't sell me short rich boy." Doug grit out dryly." I'm no wild dog like Akuma who's just going by what will give him a fight! I just don't give a damn anymore about doing what it takes to get what I want!"

Kale screamed with fury as she glared at Doug." You may not give a damn but I do! You killed Caulifla! She was the world to me you bastard! No matter what I'll make you pay!"

The Saiyan let her rage consume her and quickly went back into her berserk muscular state before she charged at Doug. Ben saw his friend casually evade her strikes, and upon seeing Kale's blows shatter the ground her target snickered."Damn your hardcore juiced up girl! That's some serious guns your packing, but you may be packing heat but you don't have the mind of a champ to use it right!"

Kale just screamed with primal fury and had another energy sphere form in her chest before she tried to blow Doug away.

Her target kicked it away with a swift round house kick, and as he saw a massive fist coming for him he snickered, grasped the limb and used his attacker's momentum to hurl Kale in the air and on the ground.

Before she even realized what happened Doug twisted her arm around to make her moan, causing him to snicker."I don't care how badly you want to kill me girl, right now I want what I want bad enough to take down _everyone_ in my way!"

Doug casually kicked her into the air and prepared to unleash a blast from his hand, till Jotaro suddenly grasped that hand. Doug saw the Joestar and the rest of his group surround him before the man in the cap uttered,"Enough Fitter! Is this Dio infecting you? The way your acting is only how a monster should act!"

Doug saw dozens of individuals preparing to fight before Yuri ran up to. Doug's friend and the member of Brave Vesperia grimaced."Damn it Doug I'm a guy who likes going his own path to and I sure as hell have some issues with Ben's plan but acting like this is not the way to do it!

I know for sure this Beyonder prick will cause us to lose everything so we have to focus!"

"Sorry Yuri, nothing personal but I can't wait, this is my one chance to flip the table on every damn elite in existence all the way up to god! If it means my one chance to really break free of everyone's chains, then I'm going to take it no matter the cost!

Tsc… and I'm telling you this is _all_ me Jotaro. Your wrong, this is what a man is Jotaro! Men are monsters, and everyone's just going to have to accept that's what men _really_ are!"

In that case, _Star_ , GUH!"

Before Jotaro could even summon his Stand in the blink of an eye Doug not only hit Jotaro hard enough to knock not just him out, but Johnathan, Yuri, Josuke, and the others into the ground in less than a second.

Doug held back enough of his power to not kill his targets, and as Jotaro slammed into the ground with a cracking noise he cursed at Doug and tried to rise, causing the man that he was comrades with just a hour ago to crack his neck as he fell back down." You're a tough guy all right Joestar, but not tough enough! You're a cool enough dude and this is nothing personal, but in the end there is going to only have one winner so that's going to be me!"

"You think you can just devour everything huh punk? Like hell, _Infinite Nail-Gun Punch_!"

"I had enough, you're going down son!"

Doug saw both Superman and Toriko come for him and shocked everyone by catching both of these attacks at the same time.

Having remembered the Celestial one that was the leader of the Justice League's older version Doug eyed both of the shocked expressions and just smashed the two's heads into each other." I don't care where your from or what you care about, every last one of you is going to get smacked down by yours truly!"

Doug then hit Super-Man so hard that the Kryptonian coughed up blood before Doug's grin widened, and he barraged Superman with enough blows so swift that his target could not respond."Man of Steel right? Tell me dude, you bleed? You will when I'm done with you! That's right, going to be more like Man of Dust when _I'm_ done with you!"

Doug wound up his fist to pour his power into it before it was suddenly caught by the Hulk. The Green Avenger roared at him before hissing out,"Puny bald man! You're not the strongest one, HULK IS THE STRONGIST TH, GUH!"

Doug swiftly punched the gamma powered male in the throat before barraging him in the face."There is a new top dog big green!"

James was one of many watching Doug revel in his new power, and as he franticly tried to figure out any weakness in his rouge teammate's new power he readied his bow." Damn it, I don't want to do this Doug but we are rapidly pushing the point of no return here. His Hue, its all but purist black now.

Are you really that spiteful that you just want to burn everything away? Were you really this resentful of not being the "Chosen" one that you're so drunk with power that it eclipses everything else out? Even if it's the direct power of the Beyonder, it must have some weakness on his body!"

Luigi saw how savagely Doug barraged the Hulk before he looked at the wild look in the man's eyes and gulped."I don't know James, the only thing I get is that unlike Ben's transformation this one made Doug's hair get shorter!"

Yoshi eyed Doug carefully before shrugging."Are you sure Luigi? Yoshi thought Doug's hair was like that before, just that he had a hat on most of the time. Maybe he just got a haircut?"

Doug heard the green dino and paused to give the two heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom before he glanced at his own reflection in the crystal floor and saw his hair, before he grit his teeth at seeing it was thinner then after the Cosmic War ended." Heh…damn family genes, just a quarter century old yet and things are already downhill?"

The man chosen by the Beyonder put his hand up and started to form a red energy blast in it. As everyone below him wondered who he was going to attack he suddenly blasted himself in the face.

After a few moments the smoke cleared, and Doug's new glowing red hair was completely vaporized, leaving him totally bald.

Doug glanced at his new look and responded with a shrug." There, that's how it should be anyway. Not everyone uses fancy hair gel to hide age eh Strife?

All of these fancy hairstyles are stupid. Gold, silver, red, whatever, fancy hairstyles are not for real men anyway. Real men are not easy on the eyes, they are gruff, brutal, they are power!"

As Doug gave off another dark burst of laugher Ben winced and walked up."Damn it Doug, did you even realize how you look? The way you sound, at this point your all but like Brad!"

His now bald teammate had his right eye twitch before he grasped his head for a moment, and laughed again." And what if I _am_ bro? I know you all hated him as much as anybody can hate something but even so...ever think that despite how much of a bastard he is Brad just might have been right about a few things?

You all keep pushing for this kind fantasy land where everybody wins, but that's now how things work! As long as people want things they want as much as they can get!

And they con themselves into thinking there ideas matter, but what brings home the prize is always cunning and power!

And even if your cunning it means jack if you don't have the absolute strength to pull it off! Hate me all you want bro, I'm just keeping it real, even if keeping it real means going alone.

Heh, you know _everyone_ gives comedians crap, but he's the only one with enough balls to say it how it is, and _that's_ where we are now! I did not plan for things to go like this, but I'm more then glad to have the power to not be rolled over by anyone!

Like it or not hero's, Doug Fitters not just a sidekick you can push around anymore! Now, the common man is going to have his say no matter how much you want me to shut up! And if you have a problem with that then you're in for one hell of a killing joke!"

Doug suddenly started laughing madly as his eyes glowed red, and the half infinity symbol, the same one that appeared on all the other Dimensional Generals blazed across his head.

Doug's rage exploded with enough force that even Ben, Ezan, and the others had to exert themselves to stand their ground.

As the Enji Knights stood their ground Batman saw Doug keep laughing in as manic a tone as the Joker before he narrowed his eyes and looked at his fellow super heroes."Well, this joker is a problem but we handled worst.

His power is on the higher tier scale but we can get around that. I think I have a plan. Dianna, Hal, Barry, I'm going to need you to keep him busy with everything you guys got while I, Stark, Professor X and, GUH!"

Everyone was mortified as in the blink of an eye Doug suddenly appeared behind Batman, with his fist through the caped crusader's chest. As the Dark Knight coughed up blood Doug's grin widened."Oh I'm sorry did you want a time out to have prep time to roll out the perfect plan to take me down? Like hell Bats! "

With a brutal surge Doug roundhouse kicked the member of the Justice League's head off. The Flash tried to stop him but even though he was fast enough to hit Doug, his target was to strong and easily caught his fist.

As the headless super hero fell to the ground Doug headbutted Barry out of the arena and then saw Iron Man above him and in less than a second punched Stark through the chest, laughing all the while." That's just what you tech boys don't get! Maybe you can figure out the perfect plan, but if don't have the instincts to figure it out on the fly then tough luck!"

Doug saw that Iron Man was trying to have the nanomachines in his suit repair himself before he formed a murderous look in his face."You weaklings can try and cheat all you want but sooner or later your tricks run out and nature takes its course! _Sphere of Might_!"

The now bald brawler formed an energy sphere while it was still in Stark's body, unleashing an energy blast that vaporized the Avenger entirely. Captain America saw his friend die with a scream of agony before he grit his teeth." Tony! No, not like this! You're going down you monster!"

Doug saw Cap throw his shield at him, and just snickered as he took the blow to the face and did not even flinch.

The Avenger's shock at Doug casually shattering the round Adamantium shield with a finger flick caused the man with glowing eyes to grin even more as he caught one of the shield's fragments in his hands and used it as a toothpick." Hell yah like this tool! Bring every damn hero and savior there is, I'll trash every last one of yah till I break this god damn joke called society once and for all!"

The man currently acting as the Beyonder's champion flicked the shield fragment in his hand for Captain America's head, but before his attack could reach his targets Ben flash stepped in front of the attack and slashed the fragment in half.

Doug saw how angry Ben looked and just sprouted a distorted version of his usual half-lopped smile." What's the matter their bro? Looking mighty tense, is all the pressure of that big crazy dream of yours at last to damn heavy for you to carry? Tsc, you always _did_ have a weak back before the angels modded yah! Well you can only blame yourself for trying to carry it in the first place dude!"

"Damn it Doug!" Ben uttered somberly." I'm upset because one of my best friends has lost his mind, given in to the darkness, and has become a sadistic mass murder that wants to destroy _everything_ we worked for!"

"Ah what your upset about me wasting _those_ guys? C'mon Ben forget they are all just the Beyonder's toys? Not like I'm killing anything real, it's just like all those times you vented in the Enji training rooms! C'mon, you remember how many times you wrecked droids that looked like Brad?"

"Damn it Doug, this is not the same! No matter where their souls came from, they still have one! Living memories or not they still are real people!"

"You really are too soft if you think everything that talks has the same rights dude." Doug spat out before spitting on the ground." When it comes down to it anyone that's not part of a man's pack is not real Ben. And it just happens to be that I'm currently a man without a pack, so the entire universe is my enemy!"

"That's only because your being insane and wanting to pick a fight with everything there is! Calm down before it's too late to go back Doug! Your still one of my best friends, don't make me do this! If Ezan and Lacus could be turned back from the dark oblivion they were heading for there is no way you can't turn back if you just reach out!"

Doug seemed unsure for a moment, and saw Aqua, Lacus, Cloud and the others in the distance before his eye twitched again and he snarled out,"You just don't get it eh? I'm not like Ezan who threw a hissy fit just for being knocked down a few pegs and I'm sure as hell not like Lacus who just wanted someone to make her fears go away!

The Beyonder gave me an option _no_ one else would give me but he's not tricking me! I just don't want to take part in this joke that's called society even if I have to rebel against heaven and hell at once to pull it off! Blame yourself for thinking you knew better and thinking that " common" men like me were too stupid to decide the future!

We were once on the level but now your with _them_ , and it's become clear that the only way for simple folk like me to be free of the elites arrogance and have are true freedom is to destroy everything once and for all!"

Ben grasped the Star Sword tightly before he took a heavy breath." I really am sorry you felt this way Doug. I'm sorry I did not reach out more, I'm sorry I made you feel excluded, I never wanted that but I wanted to respect your right to do your own thing.

But, if you're going to be this insane about it then for the sake of everything I care about, this time I'm not going to give in to your anger! If I was not going to let your anger take me down in the Enji Budokai, with the stakes this high I'm sure as hell not going to lose to you now!"

Doug cracked his neck and suddenly had his aura explode with such force that Ben felt it weighing down not just him, but everyone else in the entire reality. Ben forced himself forward as his crazed friend gave off another Joker style laugh."

Oh you think this has been settled already bro? I was a hell of a lot stronger then I was in the Budokai, and that was _before_ the Beyonder gave me his power! And now that he did, you're going to learn the hard way that you're not the chosen one anymore! Now _I'm_ chosen by the outside to destroy the whole system. But maybe that's only going to sink in when you see Lacus die in front of yah, eh Benny boy?"

"I'll _never_ let that happen!"

Ben shouted out as he could no longer hold back his anger. He charged right for Doug to attack with his Star Sword, only to find his blade seem to go right through Doug.

For a moment the Enji wondered if Doug somehow gained the power to become transparent, only to realize that Doug 's foot prints were on the ground, and that Doug had moved so fast that Ben could not even see him.

Ben swore as he jumped back and had his aura explode."Think that by selling your soul you can get away with this Doug? I'm going to wake you up the hard way! _Shinkai_!"

Ben's aura surged before he had the Star Sword to split into two to become the first "super mode" from the holy blade that Ben unleashed after finding some of the crystal shards.

The moment Ben held blades in both of his hands he gave Doug a bitter glare." _Shinning Flare Storm_!"

Doug saw the man that was his best friend for years have his twin blades become massive blades of holy energy, but as Ben charged at him Doug snickered and just raised his finger to block Ben's strike.

Seeing Ben's shock at blocking his attack without even being pushed back a inch caused Doug to flash another wild grin."Still dissing me by half assing your attacks? If you don't come at me with every last ounce of power that you got, this will be over before I even get a good rush going bro.

You keep looking down at me but the truth is now I'm stronger then all of those pansies like Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Xemnas, and Xehamaru! I've surpassed Kira, Max, the Masters, Ezan, and even _you_ so now everyone's going to know who the true champ is!"

Ben just grit his teeth and unleashed a barrage of blows that were so intense that the ground around the two became a crater and the chunks of ground around them got hurled up Doug still blocked every blow with one finger.

Just as Ben was about to try and figure out another approach he saw Doug look like he was about to attack and quickly dashed back, only to see Doug merely pretended to prepare to strike to mess with his head.

Seeing Doug's wild look caused Ben to curse before he remembered what was on the line and took a deep breath. "Fine, you want to see what I can do when I go all out Doug, when _everything_ is on the line? Don't forget that you asked for this. _Bankai_!"

Ben once more unleashed the true power of the Star Sword, and the surge in power was enough to make Doug be pressed back an inch. As Ben's golden aura blazed out he walked back up to Doug, causing the taller man to grin." That's right, give it all you got so you know without a doubt who the bigger, GUH!"

A flash of light suddenly flashed out to blind Doug, and the moment he blinked Ben burst forward and smashed Doug in the face, knocking him into one of the pillars in the arena.

The one chosen to be Cosmos's champion tried to unleash a follow up strike but Doug already rebound before and blocked the incoming strike with his gauntlet, having a savage grin as the two teammates looked into each other's eyes."Oh yah, that's more like it!"

The two moved so fast that they unleashed over a hundred blows in the span of seconds, and while Ben was able to match Doug at first, after blocking a punch Doug followed up with an elbow jab that hit Ben in the face.

As Ben was hit back Doug warped behind him to hit him in the head. The blow hit him so hard that Ben bounced off of the ground, and as he recovered the brown haired man saw his crazed friend hiss out,"I said it before and I'll say it again Ben! I _always_ had better instincts, and now that the playing field's been equal time you know your place! _Guren Enjinkyaku_!"

Doug slammed his fist into Ben's right shoulder before unleashing a blitz of fiery strikes that hit Ben so hard that he was set ablaze.

Ben fortified himself enough to not get anything broken from the combo but still coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Before he could even get back up Doug grasped him by the leg and begun smashing him around like a rag doll.

As Ben felt his insides rattle he grit out,"Don't get so smug. _Kaio-Ken_!"

As Ben's aura flared up he unleashed enough power to break out of Doug's grip. But as he did and suddenly moved around so fast that he left after images all around him Doug just snickered." I was going to say the same thing dude! Because your way to rusty for anyone that's seen you fight! _Kaio-Ken, times five_!"

Everyone that was not with Doug before got shocked as Doug had his own aura flare up and turn a crimson color before in an instant Doug smashed Ben in the chest hard enough to send him flying.

Ben managed to stabilize himself in the air and as he saw Doug chuckle he grasped his fist tightly."I see you really have been pushing yourself the past five years Doug."

"Hell yah, you thought I was joking when I said I was going to win the Enji Budokai next time?"

"No, but no matter what you're _not_ winning today! _Multi-Shadow Clones_!"

Doug saw Ben have dozens of duplicates of himself surround him before he just spat on the ground." Think you can just spam me till you overwhelm me? Oh now you're going to pay for thinking some cheap tricks will take me down! _Ma..._ _Nihilist Burst_!"

Ben saw his opponent unleash the corrupted red colored version of his preferred energy blast, but with enough power into it for it to cover half of the arena.

The shock-wave alone blew back a chunk of his clones and while the leader of the Justice Force was able to evade the beam he saw Doug burst for him like a blazing meteor he winced and had the clones that remain all unleash various projectiles.

But Doug just laughed again as attacks rained down, and either evaded the various energy blasts and golden energy blades or punched them away while charging for Ben all the while.

The Enji winced before preparing a Divine Flare Edge slash, but before he could even shout it out Doug grasped him by the leg and burst downward to smash him into the ground.

Before Ben could even try and get up Doug slammed his foot down on Ben's chest to smash him back down. The bald man kept slamming his foot down to cause a larger shock-wave with each blow before uttering,"You can still end this with some pride dude. It's easy, just admit you were wrong to try and do something so stupid and that your grand idea was nothing but a joke! C'mon bro, SAY IT!"

Doug slammed his foot down hard enough to hear a cracking noise, but as he prepared to strike again he saw Ben catch his foot. Ben's energy suddenly flared up as he grasped tightly." I'm sorry that I'm clearly having this come off the wrong way, but I'll _never_ be sorry for trying to bring happiness to as much people as possible Doug! Naïve or not I'm going to try and realize as many solutions to life's problems as possible!"

"God damn it Ben, there are problems that don't have solutions and trying to be stubborn about that just makes it worst! This is one of those times man, so DEAL WITH IT!"

Doug prepared to unleash enough power to try and finish things, but Ben had memories of how the Beyonder destroyed the universe before his rage exploded, and a golden energy sword burst out of the ground to hit Doug right in the foot.

As Doug winced in pain Ben staggered back to his feet with a deadly serious look in his face." I know, I made mistakes. But I won't back down from trying to make everyone happy, no matter how many times it takes to get it right, I will make the _ultimate_ dream a reality so that there are no more dreams!

I know it will be different, but like Superman said, is the best world not a world that does not need a Superman to save it? A world like that might not make a fun story, but if everyone's content would it _really_ be boring if everyone was happy? I know we never reached a point like this before so its something we can't even really feel could be real, but I'll make it real!"

"Your one stubborn idiot Ben, and you may have had divine luck bail you out so far but time you wake up, you ALL wake up once and for all!"

"Not to this, this dream is not going to die!"

Ben cast the Spiral Light Blitz attack to have golden energy blades form around him, but as two blades dove at Doug he just swung his right hand to shatter him before the wild look in his eyes grew." Hell yah its going to die because I"m going to _make_ it die! I'll show you Ben, I'll show YOU ALL!"

The two unleashed a barrage of brutal blows, each causing harm on the other. Lacus saw that Ben was getting hit more and braced herself before her holy aura exploded." Ben, I know this kind of settling things with fists between men can be important but I can't just wait like I'm helpless! Sorry, but one way or another this madness has to end!"

Cloud nodded before he got into a fighting stance." Even if he's become twisted by his own anger, I still will do whatever I can for a teammate. If we surrounded him and you can contain him with your barriers I'm sure we can calm him down one way or another Lacus."

The female Enji nodded and got Oath-Keeper ready. But before she could try and attack she saw a glimmer of light and swerved around to see a ray of holy energy coming for her. She quickly sliced the blast in half and saw the attack came from Balder.

The Lumen Sage quickly had twin golden swords form in his hands before he flew to her." This madness will end when you atone for your heresy Lacus Raystar! You, the prime envoy of the mother of are glorious master, must bare her sins!"

Lacus glared at the man in the golden mask before she rolled her eyes."Ugh…I _really_ don't have time to waste time on mindless zealots right now!"

The Enji blocked the incoming strike, and also flung her energy ribbon at her attacker's face. Balder severed his head back, and the ribbon sliced his mask off. As the mask fell to the ground to reveal a pale man Balder glared at her." Insolence in the face of divine will _not_ be tolerated!"

Lacus saw her enemy have twelve pairs of golden peacock line wings erupt out of his back before he tried to impale her with all of them.

Ben's lover just swerved down to duck and flung her ribbon to constrain all of the attacks at once and unleashed a surge of strength that Balder did not expect.

The Enji flung the angelic enemy into the air and unleashed a energy blast. As she heard her enemy yell in agony before muttering,"I don't have time to humor you."

"How amusing, I was going to say the same thing woman."

"What, AHH!"

Lacus felt a presence behind her but before she could swerve around she got hit in the back. As she did she managed to cast a barrier to lessen the damage she took, but still found herself knocked back.

As she recovered she saw her attacker was Zamasu, and her attacker's dismissive expression made her grimace.

Seeing Lacus's defiance caused the champion of Battle-World to snicker." You're a stubborn heretic all right, but based on what I was told your Cosmos's champion? The woman that heralds the third impact? I was amused to hear Cosmos decided to give bestow _another_ woman with the Antitype Apostle bloodline.

After all, the previous two were both the embodiment of woman sin! Eve was the birth of human's folly, Serenity Van Houten was that of human delusion."

"Well what can I say?" Lacus retorted wryly." Third time's a charm. They say it takes millions of tries to get things right at times, with what I'm trying to do even a billion, to a trillion tries is worth it if it gets things to change for the better."

"Ah, that's just what I'm talking about woman. No matter how hard you try to atone, you can never rub off the stain of sin from woman's existence!"

"Excuse me?"

"Are your ears deaf sinner? Woman brought sin into the world with their weakness, and the world shaped by their emotions is the primary reason that Cosmos's universe descended into such a sinful state! I saw my deluded superiors try and save the damned but at last all sinners will face their judgment!"

Lacus saw Zamasu had his eyes burning with zeal before she flicked her hair back."I take it you were not very popular with the ladies? Ugh your like that one hypocrite priest that would try and shame me when we went to church when I was in High-school, before he got caught with that poor choirboy.

Damn it I'm not an extremist like Ragyō but I _refuse_ for anyone to say that woman are the root of all evil! Self-absorbed pricks like you have to take some damn responsibility already! You can hate me and all the others you call sinners as much as you want, but no matter how much you hate me you won't stop me!"

"That's right, flare up with as much defiance as you can muster for this little warmup. Eh...warmup is, _to_ strong a word. More like, it will make you a mighty fine appetizer to devour before I go on to the main course!"

Zamasu suddenly flung a black energy orb from his right hand. Lacus prepared to deflect it only for the orb to grow four times its size the instant it reached her.

The Enji quickly cast another energy barrier to defend herself but found herself pushed to the edge of the arena.

Her attacker grinned at seeing her struggle before he glanced back at Ben." This vulgar one is quite lacking in manners but I can concede that he is spot on in the fact that such meager souls are the champions of heaven, shows that the corruption is sadly rotten to its core. Yes, may all hope be lost."

The fanatical man pointed his hand were Ben was, but before he could fire he felt a shock-wave collide into him and swerved around to see that Lacus had put enough power into her barrier to reflect the man with the body of a Sayian's attack back at him. Zamasu sneered as he dashed out of the way.

The black haired man evaded the attack only to see Lacus waiting for him with her sword heading for him. Zamasu caught the blade, but just as he smirked from the action Lacus unleashed her _Hoyokusen_ kick combo attack to slam her enemy in the face and barrage him with energy infused kicks before he could counter.

Just as her opponent growled with outrage Lacus finished her combo with a roundhouse kick to smash him in the left side of the head and send him into the ground.

The blow hit Zamasu hard enough to smash him through the arena. But only seconds later the man with Goku's face burst back up to fly above the Enji Knight. Lacus saw her enemy grasping his head before he realized blood was dripping out of his chin and snickered." Well, a naïve rose but one that's thorns are sharp enough to bruise even a deity, charming."

"Are hope won't die that easily." Lacus uttered sharply." I won't allow it!"

"I can see that woman." Zamasu retorted sharply." Well, your vision is flawed but your movements are true, I suppose it would indeed be unwise to dismiss anyone who became a champion of one of are lord's contests.

For a lowly animal that stumbled into power that you did not deserve you managed to come quite far. While your judgment won't be halted, as a reward I'll show you how far I've come over mastering _true_ divine power!"

Zamasu screamed with rage as his aura flared up, and suddenly turned dark purple. Lacus and those around her braced themselves as lighting crackled around her opponent. Since Lacus was distracted when Zamasu fought Beerus during the Incursion she was shocked as the Dimensional Nihilo General turned into his Super Saiyan Rosé state.

As she felt her enemies new power weigh down on her she winced." He turned Super Saiyan? What level turns their hair into well, _that_!?"

"Heh, what do you think of it dear?" Zamasu said dryly as he made a beckoning gesture." Quite the magnificent color yes?"

" I mean, it's nice but it's kind of weird you look down on woman so much while dawning such a feminine color. Don't get me wrong its fine if you swing that way just don't be a hypocrite about it."

"Mock me at your own peril you insolent wench!" Zamasu roared out." You sinful females took this color from the divine so you're the ones that are improperly mimicking me! Ahem, anyway, in keeping with how theses battle loving Saiyan's love to label there power levels the name of this unique transformation of mine is Super Saiyan _Rosé_."

"Is, that a hard level for Sayian's to reach?"

"Of _course_ it is because I'm the _only_ one in history to reach it! By taking this savage's body with my soul I was able to surpass the limits of mortals to reach a beauty without peer that can be the true blade of divine justice!"

"If you care about divine justice this bad why are you hell bent on killing your angel peers?"

A spark of anger crept into Zamasu's eyes before he hissed out,"Because they have become corrupt, blinded by their _refusal_ to admit there mistakes!

Your just a mere fledgling child, I look down on existence from a _much_ higher perspective than you do. I witness this realm, this universe and the truth of all things. That yields deeper understanding. Wisdom. The realization that all mortals should be destroyed. The one and only mistake among all divine creations.

That is what mortals are. And this mistake is egregious. To shape existence into the beautiful utopia it was always meant to be, the mistake must be corrected. I will purge all mortals from existence. In place of Cosmos and all the other angels WHO REFUSE TO ADMIT FAILURE! But soon, soon the universe will be beautiful once more, when _every_ last mortal is dead!"

Lacus saw Ben and Doug still fighting furiously in the distance before she widened her wings." I don't have time to reason with a fanatic like you Zamasu. With your madness this deep, I'll end it the only way I can. _Radiant Burst_!"

The Enji had another barrage of Flower Funnels appear and swarm around to barrage Zamasu from all sides. The pink haired man batted the energy beams away with his hand and saw Lacus was closing in before he smirked." Your petty magic can't save you from ultimate power woman. Your inferiority is about to become _painfully_ clear!"

Lacus saw her target's hand glow purple, and after remembering how he stabbed Ben with an energy blade just as she looked like she was within stabbing distance she pretended to slash, and feinted as Zamasu stabbed her. As she evaded the blow she lashed out with her energy ribbon to grasp her opponent's arm.

Lacus saw Zamasu was shocked and slashed him across the face.

He only suffered a light cut but it still was enough to make him furious as his aura exploded with enough force to shatter the ribbon on his arm." So your fighting skills are a tad sharper then I predicted eh? That still won't save you. No matter how long you try and drag this prologue out, the main show, the final act of the universe is neigh!"

"Ugh, just for the sake of not letting a sadistic sexist prick like you be right, on top of everything else and my pride I'm not going to lose to you!"

"That's right, show that mortal determination, so that we can all show its folly once and for all!"

Zamasu had a murderous look sprout as he had both of his hands don energy blades and attacked Lacus with such frenzy that the angelic warrior could hardly keep up with her foe's attacks.

Ben saw Lacus and Zamasu burst around above him like blazing lights and tensed up as he saw the woman he loved be pressed back. In that unfocused moment Doug slammed him in the face before kicking him again in the ribs.

As Ben held on Doug cackled out,"Eyes on the prize bro or you're going to lose everything! At last when the playing field's been mad even, everyone's going to see who the true number one fighter is!"

The brown haired swordsmen had a barrage of golden energy swords rain down at his crazed friend, and as he saw Doug plow through them he grimaced, realized he might have to kill his friend for everyone else he cared about to survive and had his energy surge to gather all he could muster." It's not going to be you Doug! As you are now, there is no way it's going to be you! Take this, the will of everything that wants you stopped! _Quasar Justice Force Slash_!"

Doug saw Ben start his ultimate slash combo attack and had energy explode into his fist." You're not cutting my rage down Ben! I told you, even if everyone in the universe is against me, I'll bash through them all! _FINAL_!"

The bald man had his aura explode out of his gauntlets and grieves before he blocked every last one of Ben's parts of the Quasar Justice Force Slash. As Doug blocked the blow that Ben normally used as the finisher Ben was blasted into the sky as Doug shouted out," _HELL_!

Ben stabilized himself as he saw Doug become a tornado of vile energy before he felt a chill down his spine."No, not again. I won't fail everyone again, not to this! Have to give it everything I got! _Kaio Ken times twenty,Sekiha Tenkyo, Burning SHINRYUKENHA_!"

The Warrior of light proceeded to unleash the most powerful energy attack he could throw out at the point of time.

But as Doug saw the attack coming his way his eyes glowed red and his muscles expanded before he drew out all the power he could and stepped on the ground hard enough to shake the entire area. He then yelled out," _KNUCKLE_!" and unleashed a massively enhanced Shoryuken punch that to Ben and all of his allies horror, was powerful enough to stop the attack that even caused Super boy Prime trouble.

Doug was pushed back a few feet before he roared with pure rage."I don't care how much anger, sorrow, or anything else you put into this blast it's not going to stop me bro! Despite all that's on the line your still not sure about a hell of a lot of things. But I only have one thing on my mind, _one_ damn thing!

I'm going to make the universe great again, for _me_! I don't care if I have to bash the anger of every other god damn person in reality, I'm going to make a place where I belong! I don't care about the past or the future, all I care about is what I want right now!

And I want to win at last, if remaking reality to where a common folk like me wins then that's what it's going to be because I'm going to win! _WIN_!"

Doug unleashed another surge of power that to everyone's horror batted Ben's ultimate energy blast away like he hit a baseball to knock it so hard that it broke the barrier and went all the way to where Gourment World was positioned.

The blast erupted in the distance, vaporizing an entire chunk of the planet in the process. As Ben looked at the result with shock Doug burst at him with a crazed look.

Ben saw his crazed teammate unleash a glowing lunging punch and was able to block it in time, however the force nearly tore his arms off from the sheer pressure, and as Ben staggered Doug unleashed a savage kick that broke Ben's right arm.

Before the hero could even cry out in pain Doug grasped Ben by the neck before he wound back his fist." _This_ is reality Ben! How many bones I have to break before you break down and cry out for, huh?"

Doug was about to strike when he widened his eyes and swerved his arm. As he did a blade of energy formed out of his gauntlet, and Ezan appeared, with his blade aiming for where Doug's head was a moment earlier.

The bald man grinned at Ezan's shock before muttering a crass,"Heh, were you going to say checkmate or something Ezan? Attacking right when a guy's giving it his all does sound like something a dirty punk like you would do!"

Ezan's eyes just hardened as he saw Ben fall to the ground before his aura blazed out."Just like Auro, I see you been taking notes Fitter. But that won't be enough, not this time!"

Doug felt lighting discharge into him, but shocked the sliver haired man as he grinned, and kneed the man in the gut." Your precious Sharingan tricks won't be enough this time rich boy! This time, this time you're going to get whooped till you admit I'm more elite then you now!"

"Don't hold your breath." Ben's rival uttered harshly as he had his Rinnin-Sharingan glow." You're not the only one that's evolved during Battle-World. If you insist on being so deranged, then this will be your _final_ demonstration of power! _Shinra Tensei_!"

Doug felt a massive force of gravity push him back but had his aura erupt as he blocked Ezan's new slash." You think throwing in a few tricks Xemnas had with your new eye means much?"

"Maybe not alone." Ezan retorted sharply." But the difference is, with the stakes this high, I'm willing to put my pride aside to see the mission completed! _Light Divider_!"

Doug saw his current target fire a purple energy blast at him and just backhanded it. But as he did he saw a beam pincer grasp his hand, and noticed Hiryuumon had already Digivolve into Shinryudramon and was the one that grasped him. Just as he widened his eyes Trunks punched him in the head.

Despite powering up all the way to his Super Saiyan Rage state Doug just felt a small bruise. Shinryudramon saw Doug glare at him before he stood his ground." Sorry Doug but if your acting so crazy with everything on the line then we can't play nice calming you down! Seriously, stop acting this crazy before someone gets killed! You have to snap out of it, whatever the boss did to you it can't be so bad that you want everything to die! You have to fight whatever is in your head!"

Doug glared at Ben's Digimon partner before hissing out,"Stay down you idiot! This is me, all me! You were always a blast to chill with man but someone like you, who only exists to be a damn lapdog to the "chosen" one, you don't have any idea about a real man's pride, or anger!"

"I know more than you think Doug! I found out things were not so simple. The short story is, I got a raw deal to but I don't blame Ben or Lacus for it! You call yourself a man Doug? Then deal with your problems without trying to kill everyone!"

Doug paused before his aura flared up and his eye twitched." That's rich, someone that's not even a man telling me to man up? Good one dude, but sometimes the only way to deal with a problem is to do things the hard way."

As Doug tried to fling Shinryudramon off of him Axel flew up and had his Hades Aegis form around him before blazing for him."Fitter, you brought this all on yourself because your hell bent on sticking it to the man!

I did to for a while but sometimes you have to look at what the real issue is man! And since your being as stubborn as hell we have to do this the hard way! _Grand Nova Guillotine_!"

Doug saw the former Dark Enji form a massive blade of magma and just snarled before he headbutted Shinryudramon off of him, and caught Axel's attack with one hand.

He backhanded Trunks into Ezan before shattering Axel's weapon of magma and punching his armor hard enough to shatter it." Even if everyone else thinks I'm stupid or crazy, I'm going to fight for what I think is important, got it "memorized"?"

As he went to unleash a follow up strike a pillar of flame got between him and his target, and he saw that it came not from the man formally known as the "Flurry of Dancing Flame", but from Yamamoto.

The bald Enji Master looked furiously at Doug before flames erupted all around him." If you insist on your warped pride being more powerful then everything else Doug Fitter, then as a enemy to the Enji Knights you must be dealt with like all enemies to the light! Burn to ashes, _Ryujin Jakka_!"

Yamamoto unleashed a pillar of flame for his teammate, and at the same time Ezan grasped his fist tightly." Fitter, your rage's burning so bright that you're going to be consumed by it. _Inferno Style, Dragon of the Darkness Flame_!"

The sliver haired warrior unleashed a massive barrage of black fire shaped as a dragon head to come at Doug from the other direction.

On top of that from the right Jean Grey flew up and had the Phoenix Force around her roar." Yes, for the future of all life, you must be consumed by the flames of justice!"

Doug saw massive flames coming at him from all sides before his eyes widened with wild hate." No matter how much fires you throw at me, the fire that is my rage is hotter then everything! EVERYTHING!"

The bald man howled with rage before unleashing a variation of his Thousand Steel Hurricane kicks.

This version was so intense that Doug became a twister of wild energy itself that was so powerful that all of the fire coming for him, even the black flames of the Amaterasu were caught up in a twister before the flames were sent flying in all directions. As the flames were sent flying, Doug emerged above everyone with a wild look of total hatred for everyone and everything around him.

Trunks paused to see that Doug's aura had changed again, to now have a complex silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards.

The son of Vegeta saw Doug laugh as he casually dodged Shinryudramon 's attacks, along with others like Toriko, Superman, Zero, Hyper-Sonic and more before he looked at the aura carefully and widened his eyes in horror."No, wait that's impossible!

The way his aura is looking now, its almost looks like, _Ultra Instinct_!"

Ezan was near the Time Patrol Agent as he heard that, and responded with a curt,"What kind of magic is this? Something that was more common during your era?"

"Not quite, it's a skill that Goku unlocked, one so hard to unlock that I, Gohan and Vegeta _still_ failed to obtain after all this time. That's because no matter how hard we trained we could not reach Goku's level of instinctual, pure devotion to fighting.

 _Ultra-Instinct_ , is a state that breaks ones "self-limiting shells" and tapping into the deeper potential within.

When Goku used it, it augmented his mental parameters to allow him to quickly and noticeably imprint on the battle without really thinking about it. It granted him an automatic and instantaneous reaction to any threat, with the most suitable and seamless means to defend and attack.

When he unlocked Ultra Instinct, Goku was able to fight on par with Beerus and the other God's of Destruction. It was at this point, that Goku's lust for fighting consumed him."

Ezan eyed Doug's new aura carefully and did see that he almost looked like his body knew by instinct what was coming for him before his view hardened." So, Fitter's instincts now are like the Sharingan? Is, this the power that the Beyonder gave him?"

"Hell no Ezan!"

Doug yelled out as he casually hit all of his opponents away." This was always my natural potential! The Beyonder just helped me break out of my self-limiting "leash" Cosmos gave a mortal like me so I could reach my true potential, one without _anyone_ holding me back! See Ezan? This is what a true elite looks like sucka!"

Trunks winced as he saw the madness in the bald man's eyes before he braced himself." His eyes, it's just like when my dad Vegeta let himself be taken control under the Majin spell because he was so fixated on surpassing Goku. Damn it, the rage of wounded pride really has caused so much despair across history."

"I'll concede I've caused people sorrow myself over my warrior's pride." Ezan uttered." But I refuse to let such things be the downfall of all existence! Fitter, I'll crave into you just what an elite warrior truly is! _Shin-Divine Joutei_! _Judgment Blitz_!"

The Enji Knight once more had his sprit armor of light and darkness cover him before a moment later his aura surged and he entered the golden state he used on Madara. Just as Doug saw a light in the distance he saw a barrage of lights around him.

But thanks to his Ultra Instinct state he still was able to evade every blow. As he saw Ezan attacking he just crassly cackled out,"Time to have humble pie shoved down your pompous mouth Ezan! I thought you had pride man? Then why you so down on giving it up for this crackpot scheme? What, your girl's got you by the balls so much that you gave up?

"Watch what you say about Aeris before I cut that tongue off. I've always been a warrior that fought to protect the people. Long as this plan does not divert my destiny as a fighter, I don't see enough change to oppose it if it truly brings peace."

"God damn it, for all your twilight road to dawn crap you always where a whipped dog that would just go bite whoever you were ordered to bite without having the balls to decide your own path! You may be fine being a puppet, but there's no strings on _me_! Tsc, with how whipped you are your fancy eyes won't cut it when I have the instinct of god! I'm gonna, huh? The hell?"

Doug blocked another slash with his right leg grieve and tried to roundhouse kick Ezan in the side, only to see his kick hit through his opponent like he was transparent.

Doug made sure he was not under a spell or that Ezan was casting a projection and grit his teeth before blocking a few more blows and punched Ezan in the face and unleash a red energy blast from his hand, only to see his blast go through the armored man's head.

As he was shocked Ezan managed to slice him across his forehead. As Doug winced with raw anger Ezan uttered a cold,"You may have made your instincts the best in the universe Fitter, but you're fighting a power that no mere savage can overcome!"

Doug snarled with primary fury and unleashed a barrage of punches that each unleashed an explosion upon impact.

Ben was one of the ones watching every last blow go through Ezan before he raised an eyebrow." Since when could Ezan do that? That, almost reminds me of that power Ravxen had when he could phase through attacks! Ugh, Ezan did not kill himself to become a ghost to win did he? I, don't know how the rules of the After-Life are in this realm."

"Heh, don't worry Ben." Aeris threw out playfully as she kept healing him." I did not see it personally but it seems in the fight he just had Ezan somehow unlocked a new power that allowed him to merge the Sharingan and Rinnegan together. Somehow that lets him use a new Time-Space spell to make his body intangible or something."

"Its more like the true power of the _Kamui Jutsu_." Kakashi uttered as he walked up." More or less, it's the power unlocked by true masterly of the powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjutsu, or at least that's how I describe it from where I'm from.

Your teammate Ezan was very talented but it took my, comrade Obito Uchiha giving his soul to him so that he could master the power like this. It, was enough to beat Madara Uchiha even after how powerful he became, so for the sake of everything we went through it has to be enough to take this madman out!"

Ben winced at hearing someone he thought as a best friend being talked as a deranged lunatic but as he saw Doug try and hit Ezan with a look of pure hate in his eyes he sighed." One thing first...who are you again? Er…sorry to many new faces at once, let's have a proper introduction when we have time for it.

Well Ezan having that power is kind of unnerving but hell, if it is enough for us to get pass this I'll let him take the next Enji Budokai. Wait, he would hate that. Anyway, no matter what it takes we have to break through Doug's madness! "

"Even if it can't last forever." James uttered as he walked up." As long as it lasts long enough to wear Doug down it will be enough. I just, need just a few seconds for my plan to work. Doug, I want you to come to your senses but if you can't, I'll do what I have to!"

James unleashed another barrage of energy arrows at his teammate, but even as Doug kept attacking Ezan he sensed the arrows coming for him and dodged them all. Seeing James glare at him just caused him to spit in the ground." All of you elite egg heads are going to have to learn that your tricks can only work for so long before I see through them!"

Doug saw another flash and swerved his fist around to catch Ezan's blade in his right hand. As he saw his target's shock he grinned before his fist glowed." You thought your fancy phasing spell could save you rich boy? You can be intangible all you want but you still have to be something solid to hit me! And the instant you do, your wide open!"

The bald man went to slug Ezan, only to find the fist go right through his face. Ezan put his free hand right at Doug's head before uttering," Part of me might but that will be your _final_ miscalculation! _Kamui Tachyon Shuriken_!"

Doug saw Ezan form a purple energy sphere shaped like a Shuriken and quickly dashed back as the attack was sent his way. The man trained by Gouken prepared to punch the attack back only for the blast to suddenly split into smaller blasts. Doug snickered and swerved around to uppercut the attack, only for the blast to unleash a portal to suck him into the Kamui Dimension.

Doug felt his arm being sucked in before he pushed back to resist, while snarling out," God damn it, I'm sick of all your god damn tricks! No matter what way you try and attack, no matter how you try and hide, I'll drag you down to _my_ level! _Hell's…Punchline!_ "

The half-infinity symbol on Doug's head glowed, before his aura exploded and he unleashed a blast of golden light shaped like a fist. The blow rocketed past the vortex, and shattered it upon impact. Ezan was shocked as he saw the blast head for him and on instinct tried to evade the blast.

He saw the light go past his right shoulder, and was shocked to feel his shoulder nearly be hit hard enough to leave a dent before he staggered back."What the, that hit me, in the Kamui Dimension? It's like, he punched through dimensions!"

"That's right sucka!" Doug yelled out widely," Thanks to this new power, I can punch through reality itself! No matter what your power is, I'll punch through it! Theses fists will punch through light, darkness, everything! So, huh? GUH!"

Doug felt a pain in his stomach before suddenly a steel flower erupted out of his mouth. James had attacked a small metal orb to one of his arrows and when Doug deflected the arrow James had the orb bounced off the ground and seep into one of Doug's wounds when he was too busy attacking Ezan to notice.

James saw Doug glare at him before he grasped his fist tightly." Doug, no matter how much your bodies been modified in the past hour, you still have the body of a human, and the mind of one! Your being shut down, in every way possible! Master Skywalker, Professor X, everyone, now! _Grand…Disrupter…Pulse_!"

The Enji Master proceeded to use the same spell he used to ripple Star-Killer Base, but unlike that time he used all of his power to focus the spell just to effect Doug. His target instantly tried to resist, but as he did Professor X, Jean Grey, the Martin Manhunter and all of the telepaths in the arena combined there powers to attack Doug's mind.

As they did Luke Skywalker also used the Force to attack Doug's mind as well, using a Jedi Battle-meld to have all of the Jedi around him combined their power.

As a result Doug felt what just might have been the most painful headache in history as the iron James infused into his body weighed him down and twisted his insides.

As he fell to the ground Doug snarled with rage before he grasped his fist tightly and ripped the iron flower out of his throat."No, no matter how many of you come at me, no matter what kind of attack you throw at me it's not going to work! IT WON"T WORK!"

Doug's aura erupted to the point where it became a tornado of raw energy. His eyes glowed even more before a Heiligenschein star formed around his head that had the shape of a black cowboy like hat.

With a cry of raw hate Doug punched the ground and unleashed a shock-wave of energy that knocked James, the Jedi, the X-Men and everyone else trying to attack him off their feet.

As Doug got back up he cracked his neck before looking widely at James." You always were sneaky James! But not sneaky enough to outwit god!"

James winced as he tensely aimed his bow at Doug and saw spikes of energy erupt out of his shoulders." That, that looked like the same kind of power that Darth Plagueis had! He has the same kind of power?"

"I'm not sure James." Link uttered as he ran up." But I do know that are enemy Dio had a power like this as well, I believe the villain called it the Vollständig? Doug took the one Dio had, does this mean he has those powers now?"

"Hell nah Link!" Doug shouted out as he pounced his own chest." Dio may have had it first but I made it _mine_! I shaped it to my desire, so mine is "E" for the _Equalizer_! No matter what kind of magic or power is in my way, when my fist has the power of the Equalizer I can drag my target back into the range of my fist!

Between that and the power of Ultra Instinct fine tuning my reflexes so that no matter how you sneak on me it won't work, it's all down to being who the tougher man is! You want to know what your problem is James?"

Doug raised his fist like he was about to fire another energy blast before he suddenly flicked snapped his fingers, and unleashed a force so strong that it hit James and broke his arm. As his teammate fell to the ground Doug had an erratic look in his face," You thought you could think your way out of this but your all just not strong enough to cut it!"

James cursed as he fell to the ground, and as he did Ramathal flew up to him and gave a somber sigh." Now that most of the candidates to be Divergent Catalysts have been defeated James Elrond, aside from Zamasu Doug Fitter now has most of my Master's borrowed power. That means, his power truly is beyond limits."

The red haired man took in what the Black Swan said, and saw the recovered Ben run over to him he chuckled bitterly." Ben, I loathe panicking under pressure but as it stands now it's looking more and more like re-obtaining your full power might be the only way to break through the power pressing down on us."

Before either Ben or Doug could respond an outburst of crazed laughter as the Beyonder clapped franticly from his throne. The golden being eagerly devoured some crystalline grapes that Yabbat gave him before he spat out," Delusional to the end are we? If you refuse to accept reality then I'll make you all suffer endlessly till you submit to the truth that is _my_ glory!

Even if you obtained the rest of your power, it would not be enough for you to overcome me because nothing in existence can overcome what is beyond it!

Yes, this has been quite a feast of emotions seeing you all struggle, but as they say enough time has passed that you all have had enough time to properly realize how futile your ideas and abilities are in the face of the true ultimate power, unbridled rage that this dragging this out any further would seem to fit under term," padding".

My champions, your proving your superiority and _my_ glory all at once. Now, end this insolence once and for all. The perpetrations might not be ready but by killing the champions of the light we won't even need to hide. Begin the countdown to all of Cosmos's failed creation, begin the Incursion my champion, my God-Slayer, my _Chaotic Comedian_!"

The Beyonder grasped his hand before the planet that was the fusion of the worlds that Noctis, Rem, and Kakashi called home was ascended above the arena. Ben saw the planet fly higher and higher till it collided with the walls of space that composed the Beyonder's dimension.

Ben realized this was how the Incursion looked from the other side before he saw Doug's aura explode with enough force that it started to push the planet further and further past the boundaries of the realm it was residing in.

Ben had more traumatic flashbacks of how the Beyonder destroyed all of existence before he yelled out,"No, it can't happen again, I won't _let_ it happen again!"

"You're going to learn the hard way that no matter how you want it your world's coming crashing down "Bro"! The script Cosmos and the light's been running for you is over, now nature is taking its course!"

Doug yelled out furiously." Everyone thought you were legit, but the last thing everyone you suckered is going to see is everyone realizing how much of a con you, and all hero's are! You thought your legend could live forever but you're learning the hard way that no matter how hard you push, _everything_ dies!"

Aqua saw the man she loved for years laugh with pure insanity and winced before putting out a heartbroken," Doug, is this really you in there? Do you even know what you're doing anymore? How can you be laughing at something so horrible?"

"Hell yah girl, I'm _winning_!" Doug shouted out furiously." Course I'm laughing Aqua! Once you realize what a joke everything is, being a Comedian is the only thing that makes sense! Judge me all you want, but in the end with all the fluff we put up to con ourselves this is what it always, ALWAYS comes down to!

Every precious idea you guys are so obsessed about, it's all a joke! Everything _anybody_ ever valued or struggled for...it's all a monstrous, demented gag!

When the joke ends though, the only thing that matters is who's stronger! The winner takes all, so time for everyone to face the final punchline so I will at last have peace from all the damn judging, once and for all! At last, I'm going to have my independence from all the elitist pricks in the universe! I'm going to be free at last, FREE!"

Doug kept laughing madly as his aura surged more and more, forcing Ben, Aqua, James, and all the other people that saw him as a comrade just a day ago wondering how to stop him before his rage brought the end of everything and everyone they knew."

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : Well, another big one so lets get through it one step at a time.

Firstly, _Elphelt_ Valentine is another character from Guilty Gear while Balder is a villain form Bayonetta.

Next, Ultra Instict is Goku's most recent form in Dragon Ball Super, not sure how long it will be in the spotlight before its replaced by Hyper Instict or something but, I felt it suited Doug more then Ben since Instict is a state that one who's consumed by fighting instincts reaches.

Lets see, for another quickly the Indigo Corps are part of the Green Lantern comics introduced in the era of the _Blackest Night_ Event.

 _Homeostasis_ , or at least how I'm using it is inspired by the goddess of light form the Digimon series in how it relates to Ben's plan.

Ah, now for the Giga Elephant in the room. I know there are ways it can sound like Ben's gone mad but this is not him turning evil, I wanted to do more then have a hero's belief's never change and wanted to express how difficult it would be for a hero to make progress without losing his way even if he came close like in stories like **Watchmen** and others.

Speaking of Watchmen, the way I'm trying to have it is that Ben's become more detached from humanity like say, Doctor Manhattan was in the movie rather then turning evil.

Well, I know China is having this sadistic Social Credit System going on where over their they are developing a national reputation system. It has been reported to be intended to assign a "social credit" rating to every citizen based on government data regarding their economic and social status.

People have already faced various punishments for violating social protocols.

The system has been used to already block nine million people with "low scores" from purchasing domestic flights.

While still in the preliminary stages the system has been used to ban people and their children from certain schools, prevent low scorers from renting hotels, using credit cards, and black list individuals from being able to procure employment.

The system has also been used to rate individuals for their internet habits (too much online gaming reduces ones score for example), personal shopping habits, and a variety of other personal and wholly innocuous acts that have no impact on the wider community.

Well, I don't live in China and don't mean to offend anyone that happens to be their but, just sounds messed up to me and I'm just saying Ben's planned system would be less punishing then real world systems lol.

Part of it was based off of the complete ending from the Batman game Arkham Knight. In that game Batman more or less admitted that after all of his years of fighting crime that very little changed in Gotham.

The ending is not clear cut but one of the most popular theories was that Batman pretended to be dead and then became a demon that terrorized anyone that even attempted to do crime, most likely using some version of the Scarecrow's Fear Toxin to make criminals be infected with never ending terror to keep them from ever causing crime.

What's Ben's proposing is a universal scale of that to bring peace by a unwavering fear, maybe harsh but feelings of kindness does not often get mass murders to back down.

While with some differences Ben and Doug's clash of ideas is a clash that has links to the Aliments in _Shin Megami Tensei of Law and Chaos.  
_ I admit I suppose that game's not the only one that offers a clash between law and chaos but I borrowed some concepts from how those two ideas were expressed in that game.

I did not want Ben to just give up like what they did to Luke Skywalker so here is where we are. If your worried he's gone off the deep end just want to remind everyone that he's made sure no one dies for this plan no matter what and he did not even go through with it fully so there is still time for second thoughts, thoughts he's going to have after this crises is dealt with so hope your all not to put off with how things are going.

I will say, at the very least he is willing to give people more of a say then Commander Shepard gave everyone in Mass Effect 3 if you choose the ending to suddenly merge everyone with machines to become linked that way, and he _still_ got a medal for it lol. Sigh, damn AI kid ruining a entire trilogy.

Well hope you enjoyed this brutal showdown, possibly enough for a review, and see you next time when the showdown reaches its brutal next phase in _**Chapter 236: The Infernal Punchline!**_

Till next time.


	36. Chapter 236: Punchline of Fire And Fury!

_**Chapter 236: The World Ends with You in the Wrathful Punchline of Fire and Fury!**_

As things were escalating in Battle-World, those outside of it were unaware of how dire things were unfolding. But the fact that Master Myers, Tifa, Ansem, and the rest of the Enji, Angels and God's of Destruction and their angelic attendants saw nothing at all change from the Schwarzwelt portal. With no contact from Ben and the others, those on the outside could only wait and have faith.

But some's patience were eroding faster then others, and for the dread of everyone one of them was Beerus. As much as the feline God of Destruction loved food, even he got full after trying everything the city had to offer him.

And despite their efforts Beerus was not impressed with Duel Monsters or the other games they tried to offer him.

As the elder celestial one took up Ben's friend and fellow Enji Kyle Dunamis offer for a spar only to defeat him with a flick he glanced back at the poral to the Beyonder's dimension, saw nothing and tapped his foot impatiently, with enough force to cause a earthquake before he swerved around to glare at Whis." Damn it Whis I'm _bored_! Did they fail or not because with how powerful the Beyonder is one way or another it should have been decided by now!"

"I'm afraid the Beyonder 's own reality is a _tad_ beyond what I can peer into from the outside. All we can do is wait."

"Someone like me can do far more then be a bystander Whis!"

Belmond chuckled at the sight as the cat like member of his "group" looked angry enough to unnerve the Enji around him before he walked up and shuffled some more cards." That hungry for glory that your willing to jump the gun? Typical, but don't screw us over because of your poor impulses Beerus. Don't forget we are the last line of defense for all of existence.

Besides, based on what the Grand Priest said all you would pull off by jumping in their and throwing your weight around would be you getting vaporized. I mean, that _would_ be funny but the joke's not so funny if I get dragged down with you."

"I know what this guy's power feels like more then you or _any_ of the others Belmond!" Beerus hissed out. Those Enji clearly are in over their head."

Myers looked at the Schwarzwelt portal keenly before he cleared his throat." With all due respect Lord Beerus, Ben, Lacus and all the other Enji have proven they could overcome even the most sever situations.

It may have been a while since they defeated Zannacross, but with all that's on the line I know that the light will be with my fellow Enji."

Beerus saw how strained the leader of the Enji looked before he sighed." I know your quite proud of your warriors of light but this time its different, they are not solely on the script, in a battle between light and darkness. The gist of it is your prized pupils might be over there head."

"Well I think it's a understatement to say that would be more than a tad disappointing Beerus." The fox like God of Destruction Liquiir uttered as he walked up." Not _all_ of us have been sleeping the past century, and in fact were quite invested in Ben Auro being able to follow through with his destiny and at last bring _true_ reformation to existence.

I must say if I had to watch yet another repetitive grand war between "light and darkness" I was going to do more than groan in exasperation.

Would be a damn shame if they were at last going to pull off raising the over all mortal rating only for it to fall apart, and after _Grand Priest Rassilon_ took so much of his valuable time to give him his advice on the best way to reform humanity."

The mouse like God of Destruction Quitela snickered before he walked up." No offense to you mortals but when your champion first started attempting to preform his task four years ago mister champion seemed over his head. Heh, that is till the Master of Masters gave him advice that only someone who was the " Third Firmament" AKA the first angel could provide."

Tifa raised a eyebrow before she walked over." Oh, and what did this Rassilon tell Ben?"

"Beats me lady but knowing are father, I'm sure he said something wise and enlightening and all that. Course, your beloved savior don't has the Master of Master's wisdom so he can still screw it up."

"Its true Ben Auro is not perfect." Ansem uttered calmly." His strength for a time may have been infinite but his wisdom was never godly.

However, with Lacus, Ezan, James, Cloud and all the other Enji as well as King Atem, myself and the others helping him I know he will not stumble down the true twilight road to dawn for us all. I,"

Before the former leader of the Zeon Federation could go on a thunderous sound cut him off, and everyone was alarmed as the Schwarzwelt portal suddenly glowed red, and had lighting burst out around it.

Myers saw the lighting go down to hit some of the buildings below on Elympios as well as some of the Lylat Ships on standby before he grit his teeth."No, did are comrades fail? Lord Beerus, is this what happened previously when the Incursion unfolded?"

Beerus saw the pathway between dimensions unleash more stray burst of seemingly raw energy before he narrowed his eyes." Not quite Grand Geezer, but I'm going to wager its nothing good."

Reed and Sue Richards went up to the Grand Master before the head of both the Fantastic Four and the Future Foundation cleared his throat." Everyone, don't mean to alarm you all I been reading the energy coming from the Schwarzwelt portal and the gist of it is that the _Superflow_ , which is the informational space between dimensions is vibrating much faster.

It, could be that our team is making there return but the vibrations are much vaster. I don't have a precise evaluation but, I think it would be best if we are fully prepared."

Myers sighed grimly before he took out his Primus sword and glanced at Cress, Cecil, Kyle, and the other Enji before he nodded." Thank you Mister Richards, the time has come to see if all of are planning has been for naught."

Champa saw his thinner brother look focused before he snickered," Looks like your going to get your big moment to shine after all eh bro? Just don't get to full of yourself or I'm going to have to make you look bad in front of the entire universe! HAH!"

As the fatter God of Destruction laughed Beerus glared at him before he saw his brother's attendant, Valdo's, giggle." Careful their Lord Champa or your going to look even more foolish then you did when in the disastrous battle of the past."

"Ah quit pulling my tail Valdos I was totally badass and you know it!"

"Then why am I the one who _survived_ eh brother?" Beerus hissed out. As Champa winced his fellow God of Destruction, the red bearded Sidra grasped his fist and had energy surge around his right hand." Focus you two. If the chosen one and the others truly have failed, then we are the last line of defense for existence itself.

Even _if_ the Beyonder caught you brothers by surprise previously, now he will see the ultimate fury of all of the God's of Destruction!"

"Don't go all out just yet Lord Sidra. With all due respect, Cosmos has a plan for a last ditch effort."

Everyone looked up to see it came from one of the Celestial Royal Knights. The half Digimon with a dragon head for one arm and a metallic wolf head for another, Omnimon.

Beerus saw Omnimon fly down before he rolled his eyes."Please three heads...your programmed to be a fool if you think Cosmos would rely on you over _us_! Maybe you Royal Knights are more, diplomatic, but no being has more base power in the universe then then God's of Destruction!"

You mean, besides the angels that sole purpose are to watch over you Lord Beerus?"

Gabriel Celeste mused as he flew alongside Omnimon. As he saw Beerus glare at him the blond haired Angel sighed." I mean no disrespect, but you should be aware that while its true Omnimon pales in comparison to you all, he also was given a precise function that might be helpful as a last ditch effort to advert the Incursion. It, might not be enough to defeat the Beyonder outright but it could buy us some time."

"Is this some lame excuse for a joke Celeste?"

Beerus snapped out. This caused the blond angel to sigh." No, and if your about to ask why such a power was not used till now it's because it's a situational one, one that also would require all of you God's of Destruction to donate a portion of yours energy to Omnimon.

Another reason that it's a tactic of last resort is that if Ben, Lacus and the others don't return in time, they will be lost, with the rest of the dimension.

I hope you can trust that there death's are the very last thing I would want but, at the same time if they fail, we must ensure that they are the last ones to fail to the Beyonder's madness. "

Beerus saw some of his fellow God's of Destruction give their power to the Royal Knight before he rolled his eyes."What a drag, this better not be a waste of time. Auro…after hearing the details of just how you intend to try and pull off this" Ultimate Hero" job I want to see even more if your all but talk.

Tsc, I still stand by what I said that no one who trumpets justice is ever righteous themselves. Well, I suppose Cosmos is since she's the embodiment of light and all that but still, few mortals have ever been able to really practice what they preach for long.

Ben…you're not as simple minded as Goku but seems like your stubborn in other ways. If your not careful your going to go down the same path as Zamasu. Heh, but guess we will have to survive today to find out eh? Well, at the very least, its not been a boring day."

Beerus saw another ray of energy strike the Nova Comet before he growled and gave a portion of his energy to Omnimon, wondering who's plan would end up being able to amount to something.

* * *

As he and the rest of those in the mortal realm anxiously wondered if their champions had fallen, in the Beyonder's dimension Ben and the others were rapidly worrying if they could pull it off themselves.

Cloud was one of the many stressed to see his former squad member expressing a level of insanity beyond what even the likes of Sephiroth had and despite the massive gap in power wanted to help Ben reach out to his friend, only to be cut off by the Beyonder's other fanatical servants.

While Lacus had hurt Balder with her attack the fanatical angel was strong enough to survive the blow and after seeing she was fighting Zamasu turned his sights on Cloud.

The man who formally presumed to be a First Class Soldier was able to weather Balder's various holy blasts till Vincent, Noctis, Squall, Megaman X, Mighty Number Nine and more gave him cover, only to nearly get his head cut off by Kirei Kotomine.

Cloud saw the other product of Stellar Memory made to serve as the Beyonder's adviser rapidly try to gut him with his "Black Keys" claw weapons before the blond haired Enji Captain once more had his blade become two and blocked the strikes.

As he saw how ruthless his enemy looked he sighed." I'd say we could talk this out but guess it's a moot point if your just the Beyonder's puppet?"

"Heh, I assure you that I'm doing this for more then just the orders of a master." Kirei uttered coldly." I was enlisted because I _wanted_ to enforce the word of Rabum Alal.

It is a simple story. There is _nothing_ that brings me happiness. It does not matter, let it be believing in people or having people believe in me.

What other people called happiness did not bring me _any_ joy. But what did bring me happiness, was killing. I been watching you so called Enji fighting during this Battle-World and found your desire even more laughable then the other so called heroes. Your leader Ben Auro wants to bring total peace by bringing people to a state of total harmony?

It would have been amusing to see him make his wish on the Holy Grail if he was in one of the _Fate_ contests, I seen more than a few naïve fools let their ambitious blow up in their face.

You wish to save humanity but you don't even understand what your trying to save. Conflict is humanity's primal instinct. Eliminating it would mean eliminating humanity itself."

Cloud winced as he thought of all the thoughts he had on his own about Ben and the others ideas about Project Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix before his view hardened." I remember once a wise man I know telling me how the planet's salvation might not mean humanity's salvation.

On my world, the damage we did to our world was so severe that it was on the brink of destruction. What was the best for the planet, what was bad for the planet, at the time the jury was not out on which side humans fell on.

When the Life-stream decided to spare humans the fate of Meteor, Jenova, Sephiroth, I did think that humanity, after renouncing Shinra and the Mako Reactors had proven they were worth salvation.

I thought the same thing again after we all overcame Chaos Zannacross Necron and the wrath of the collective darkness of the universe. But, after the war, the Life-Stream was still clean, but traces of darkness...of corruption remained.

I thought people at last learned the mistakes of the past, but even though I know the worst of the worst were gone, some still were nostalgic for the time when Shinra was ruling the world because it was the good old days when they did not have to think as hard. A time when some of them did not have to share as much, if at all.

Maybe, its just human nature to be nostalgic of the past regardless of its good or bad.

But, when people just willingly put people in charge that exploit them again and again because they are so careless that they forget everything for what's right in front of them then, it's a problem.

Well, not everyone is like that, but those that do shout so loud to silence everyone that tries to burst their bubble get drowned out by that rage again and again.

I wanted to have faith that humanity as a whole would learn, but, its starting to seem like a lot of people will just revert no matter what.

That means, no matter what happens, they will keep letting con artists like President Shinra and Weil Zabi string them along, they will keep creating monsters like Sephiroth and innocent people will get swept up in their wake.

Ben's plan can come off as extreme at first glance, but it also seems like there is room to be flexible.

All I know is, _something_ has to change, even if it means a few have to conform if decent people over all can have a better world, like my own kid, then maybe that means humans as they are now have to be a thing of the past."

Kirei saw how distraught Cloud looked and snorted." If that's indeed the path you have chosen then take pride in it. Tell me, Enji. You seek to make a world of harmony, but what if there are people out of sync with the masses?

I want to know if it is a crime to live as you are, when you are different from others. You know angels, demons and robots alike all envy humans? Scriptures mention that humans are superior to angels. Why? Because there are people who know of evil, but do not become evil.

It's different from angels, who know only of good since birth. Humans have evil, but can live as good, so they are superior to angels, who know only good. In your frenzy to do the ultimate act of goodness, what if you cause those you are trying to be saved ultimate damnation?"

Cloud's eyes wavered, and as Kirei saw this his eyes widened and he slashed at Cloud fast enough to cut him across the face.

As the Enji Capitan's attacker smirked he attacked with a even more frantic pace before the Beyonder 's servant struck in a way that forced Cloud's arms to be locked in place to block a strike.

Kirei had a damning look form as he prepared to impale Cloud in the eyes."I knew it, you have no faith in your own path, just feckless hope! Your leader, your precious messiah is guiding everyone to damnation out of his own desperation! Such frail resolve is powerless in the face of the omnipotent Rabum Alal! The Great Wheel will turn, and you will be crushed!"

Kirei prepared to finish Cloud off when he saw a shuriken fly for him. He swerved out of the way, only for Noctis to suddenly warp in front of it, with a sword in his hand that was aiming right for his heart. Kirei swerved out of the way but still got stabbed across the left side of his body and snarled.

Noctis just glared back and as he crossed blades with his new foe the King of Insomnia muttered," I'm still a new guy on the block here, so I don't know if this Auro guy can live up to his sells pitch. But, I know what it feels like to feel the pressure of great expectations weigh on you, and sounds like the higher powers gave him a even heavier burden then mine.

I don't know all the details, but I know Ardyn had a great burden placed on him to purify just _my_ world of Eos, and the higher powers were clearly not impressed so they gave him a raw deal.

Don't know enough details to know if I'm missing something but, it does seem like they have high expectations and are not forgiving if those expectations are not met, and that's just with one world.

We all struggle to live up to what's expected of us, and as long as he's not trying to kill me I'm willing to fight for his future over no future at all!"

The heir to the Caelum dynasty had crystalline weapons rain down on his target. But in response Kirei had a aura of darkness surge around him before he moved fast enough to evade each blow.

As he prepared to strike back Kirei raised his hand, before he saw a wolf heading for him. The priest assassin struck it, only for lighting to consume him.

As Kakashi landed near Cloud the Ninja of the Hidden Leaf branded a kunai." Nothing is absolute, but the gist of it is we trust theses guys over your boss."

Zidane suddenly ran up before his Trance Mode flared up once more." Heh, at least if Ben's plan falls apart we or whoever is around when it falls can fix it.

If we let your boss steal the treasure that is our universe, we are never going to get it back! That's why, we are going to kick your ass and go back to the place where we belong! _Grand Lethal_!"

Kirei saw the Enji unleash a barrage of purple energy blasts and had his claws glow red before they expanded in size, and he slashed the attacks away.

While he thought he was succeeding in neglecting the attack, he saw a glimmer of light and swerved around to see Squall was already in the middle of unleashing his _Blasting Zone_ Limit Break.

Squall saw his attacked try to dodge, but swung his massive blade of light even faster. While Kirei avoided being sliced in half he still had a massive cut erupt across his chest. The former SeeD landed on the ground and upon seeing his target's cry of pain he shrugged." That's what you get for thinking we are all loudmouths. Whatever, Zidane's big mouth is the perfect distraction."

"Tag teaming for the win Squall!" The tailed Enji threw out with a chipper tone. Kirei staggered forward, but as he coughed up blood he heard a sound and saw Vincent Valentine pointing a gun at him.

The former member of the Turks transformed into his Chaos state, and as his Cerberus gun turned into the Death Penalty cannon he snarled out." Your just another fanatic to blow apart. Farewell."

As Vincent landed on the ground Ruby landed on the other end before she had her scythe transform into a cannon." Seriously dude, your _way_ up on the creepy scale so you got to go!"

She, Barret, Irvine and a few others also fired at Kirei. But as their target saw attacks coming at him from all sides his eyes widened with rage before a purple aura exploded out of him with enough force to repelled all of the attacks.

A dark star of energy appeared on his head before he grit his teeth." You sinful humans still don't realize the gap between mortals and gods! But in your final moments, you will as I show you a fraction of true power!"

Kirei roared as his aura consumed him, and he gained black armor and fallen angel wings before he flew above the Enji and their comrades." The reality is that I as Kirei Kotomine is just the vessel for the personification of mortality and death, Thanatos! Hah, you mortals are so consumed with fear that I made you paralyzed with regret!"

"Piff…get real dude." Zidane countered flippantly as he rolled his eyes." This is hardly the last time the bad guy's transformed on me or announced he was the personification of death and stuff like that. Your nothing special punk, just another blowhard that's going to get all the hot air smashed out of him!"

"Tsc…your arrogance knows no bounds, and you will pay dearly for that! _Terrible Providence!"_

Thanatos grasped his right hand and raised it into the air before pillars of demonic energy erupted to try and vaporize everyone around him. The outburst was so furious that it nearly hit his own allies.

As Balder saw one of the attacks erupt past him he snickered." Only now do you heathens realize the weight of your crimes! But it's too late, such heretics will never be forgiven! On my soul as a Lumen, _all_ who defy Rabum Alal will draw their last breath before me!"

The man in white with peacock wings saw Cloud evade the magical outbursts and aimed his hand to cast a spell at the spikey haired man.

But before he could unleash his spell Lighting blocked it with her shield. Still enhanced by the Agito Chrysalia Power, Lighting shocked her enemy as she neglected his spell completely." This... This is impossible!"

"I don't have time to make you a believer you prick." Lighting hissed out." With all that's going on your going down in a flash. _Eradia Valesti_!"

Balder saw the armored pink haired woman unleash her attack and, sensing the power form it winced before he used his own magic to freeze the projectile in its place. Seeing Lighting's shock caused him to grin." Foolish girl, just bend the knee to your master already and you _might_ get the Masters forgiveness enough to be a Black Swan!"

He raised his hand to try and attack only for someone to grasp it, and glanced to see that the person was Velvet.

The woman transformed into a " Therion" glared at the man in white before hissing out," We don't need the forgiveness of you, your boss or _any_ man you pompous bastard!"

"You wretched, GUH!"

He tried to attack only for Velvet to suddenly have her arm transform to its demonic nature and grasp him by the face before he could react. The moment he realized what was going on she unleashed a energy blast from her hand in his face.

The blast hit him hard enough to cause his freezing spell to falter, allowing Lighting's attack to hit him. As the energy surged through him he screamed out," No, the grace of Rabum Alal will damn you all! You will, AHH!"

Lighting's attack proceeded to vaporize his mouth, and as the rest of him got erased the former l'Cie rolled her eyes." That guy was a big enough blowhard to be Barthandelus 's brother. Whatever. Velvet right? Thanks for helping me shut him up, we got enough idiots that won't stop ranting around here."

"Tsc…I may not be the most powerful one here." Velvet uttered bitterly." But I had to do something besides running around trying to not get shot. I, don't know about a lot of this. Lacus means well, but I trusted Artorius for far longer, and he betrayed me to. They all get to obsessed and loose sight of things."

"Fair enough, but that's why they need us to make sure they don't go off track. I'm not feeling this great plan of Ben's, but I admit things can't just go on as they are now either.

I, have enough faith in him to know he's doing this for the right reasons, just got to stick around enough to make sure we can punch him to his senses if he gets to set in a stupid idea."

Velvet was about to respond when the two ladies saw a pink energy blast heading for them, and realized that Zamasu had unleashed another energy sword wave at Lacus as the fight between the two got more and more intense.

Velvet winced as she saw the energy blast was heading for her, but Lacus widened her eyes in shock and quickly cast a energy barrier to protect her friends, even as she got hit in the wing in the process.

As she landed on the ground she gave Velvet a weak grin before blocking Zamasu's blade thrust, causing the raven haired woman to sigh." Well, her heart does seem to be on the right place.

So, I'll give her and Ben at least till this mess is done with till we can get a clear picture. Just, got to survive this rose haired prick's assault and Ben's buddy that's gotten more malice in him then a Lord of Calamity. Guys, you better be able to able to go all the way."

Lighting nodded, and the two decided to go help Cloud and the others take down Thanatos as Zamasu and Lacus were moving to fast for them to keep up.

Lacus still was only hardly able to stay ahead of her fanatical enemies attacks, and as she parried another barrage of blade thrusts she lashed out with her energy ribbon.

The man with Goku's face easily evaded being hit, only to be shocked to see the ribbon swerve around and from a lasso, tying up his arms.

Lacus saw her opponent looked shocked and tried to stab him in the head, only for Zamasu to smirk, as the energy blades on his hands suddenly shot upwards to slice into Lacus 's sword arm.

As the angel screamed in pain Zamasu just snickered darkly." Come now child, did you think you were the _only_ one that could control your energy? A shame, you are of a elegant frame, if so severely misguided. Oh I know, for my reward I'll have Rabum Alal remold your mind to my liking."

"Like hell, I'll die before letting you make me your slave!"

"How amusing, you so strongly oppose being controlled, and yet that's precisely what you choose to do with your universe? And some heathens say I'm hypocritical."

"Its _not_ the same! I know its clearly easy to misunderstand but we are not trying to turn everyone into some hive mind race like the Borg, the Flood, and all those other machine races. We are just trying to give people a new sense that can evolve how people interact! Is it that wrong to try and help people just because it will lead to something that's never been done before?"

"You don't have to preach to the choir about trying to change things woman. I was begging for my peers to push mortals in a different direction for eons! But Gowasu and all the others were to afraid of "rocking the boat" to push the unwashed masses hard enough for enlightenment to stick!

That's when I learned that Zannacross shared my disgust, and I joined the true enlightened ones to bring true justice to existence! There, are some gaps in my memory but it seems the Beyonder has planned to pick up his mission. And so true reformation will begin, once the Zero Mortal Plan is completed!"

"Your to fool of yourself Zamasu, its to cruel to damn those who did nothing wrong. We are going to help the innocent while preventing the corrupt from dragging down those around them as much as possible."

"Tsc, your just deluding yourself to make yourself not feel like a monster child, if you just embraced your superiority like me you would feel so much better! You think you can only punish the corrupt when at their core humanity, no, _all_ mortals are corrupt?

You give corruption far too much credit, evil does not inform good. It sullies it, like so many humans and others like the Saiyan's sullied their worlds with violence, such as that arrogant Goku that sullied reality by swinging at the divine.

Mortals receive the divine gift of intellect, the potential for wisdom, but they misuse to destroy the beauty of creation.

Mortals do not succumb to evil, they _are_ the evil. They create it, and spread it with minds they shouldn't possess. How can we call ourselves holy messengers if we watch this plight and do nothing to stop it?

"You have to forgive those who make mistakes as long as they show a shred of willingness to change. You, you don't even understand why people get angry or sad, or bitter or anything else! I know what drives people to sin, I was a sinner before with my weakness, that's why I know how to help people from making the same mistakes!"

"Tsc, I know all to well about how anger Lacus Raystar! Like everything else mortals abuse what was handed down to them by god but I know the core concept very well. I admit for a while I was blind to how people like Goku could get so strong despite their savagery, but I was forced to relearn the core concept of turning anger into power.

It's a ugly method that only a mortal could think up, so I tried to repress it. But after fighting on the same side as Zannacross 's army of demons and other denizens of the darkness. And it was easy it enough to channel all the rage I had!"

Zamasu had his energy surge before he had it flow into his right hand."Yes, anger at the mortals who disrespect the universe. Anger at my " peers" who overlook this out of weakness."

Lacus saw her zealous opponent form his energy blade again, before shocking her by stabbing his other hand with it, and just widening his eyes eagerly at the move." But most of all anger at myself for not having the power to correct this disgraceful injustice!"

Zamasu screamed hungerly, before he grasped his energy blade to hurt himself further. His aura exploded further from the stunt, and he pulled out his hand, and now had the energy morph into a scythe of energy.

Lacus braced herself as the pink haired man had his aura unleash a shock-wave that knocked her back a few feet before she saw the new weapon being pointed at her." Look you sinful appetizer! When the divine turn anger into power, it can reshape reality! If anger can produce such powerful results for mere mortals, then feel the anger of the strongest force there is!"

The deranged villain swung his new weapon at Lacus, and instantly launched a energy wave from it. Lacus managed to flash step out of its path.

She saw that the attack was strong enough to carve through the barrier the Beyonder had over the battle ring, and go on to cut into one of the planets past it before she grasped her healed arm tightly." Your going to learn the hard way your not nearly as high on the food chain as you think you preaching prick! After all, the reality is that Cosmos bestowed me as higher on the angel food chain then you! _Burst Stream of Destruction_!"

The Warrior of Light swiftly unleashed her energy attack, only for Zamasu to casually slice the projectile in half with his scythe. He raised it at Ben's girlfriend before he charged at her." You gaining such a title is just proof that heaven to is corrupt, and must be part of the purge! You can only delay fate so long, so submit or die!"

Lacus evaded a few more slashes and tried to cast a barrier around her self to ward her fanatical attacker off, only for Zamasu to put even more power into his swing and slash right through the barrier.

The armored Enji screamed in pain as the weapon of raw energy pierced her armor, hit her in the right side of the chest, and went through her before Zamasu slammed her the ground.

Seeing her moan in pain just caused the fallen Kai to sprout an even wider sadistic look as he leaned down." If your are the embodiment of humanity, then your also the embodiment of all woman's sinful folly since Eve defied the will of god! Woman, the choice is yours. Repent for your kind's collective sin or join them in their final judgment!"

Having all she could handle of her enemy's dismissive taunts caused Lacus to have her rage explode before growling out." I'm going to go for option C, which involves ripping your self-absorbed face off! _Persona Armatization_!"

Zamasu winced as he saw his target's eyes glow white, and he tried to strike before a explosion of energy blasted him into the air. As he stabilize himself Lacus growled, and emerged in her new fusion between her and the Blue-Eyes-Chaos MAX Dragon.

Zamasu had observed her fight with Kefla before, and seeing her grow at him caused him to narrow his eyes." Ah, betraying your true nature and resorting to brute force are we? That may have worked among fellow savages but I assure you that it won't, GUH!"

In the blink of an eye Lacus lashed out with her make shift tail made out of the Oath-Keeper, and " returned the favor" by stabbing him, or more like harpooning him in the gut. Lacus reeled him into her like she was reeling a fish before she barraged him with all four of her claws while screaming out,"Did I _say_ I was joking around Zamasu? Your not going to win and that's _not_ for debate! _Godly Berserk Sixty Four Strike Fury Divination!"_

Lacus saw Zamasu gather his energy and proceeded to unload him with a savage barrage of strikes, attacking so brutally that the man with Goku's face did not even have time to strike back.

The explosion of energy and sudden change shocked everyone who was not with her when fighting Kefla, Acacia, Ragyō and the rest, and upon hearing the monstrous roar that he and the other Enji Masters encountered when he helped Minato subdue, and then seal the Blue-Eyes White Dragon over a decade ago, Master Yamamoto saw Lacus 's current state and nearly turned pale." What madness is this? Its, almost like Lacus has once more become a Jinchūrik with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Terra saw the senior Enji and many of the others look alarmed before she smiled." Don't worry Master Yamamoto, its not as bad as it looks. The Beyonder created a clone of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and one of our enemies enhanced it with dark magic.

But, thanks to the aide of Philemon, the Supreme Kai of dreams, Lacus was able to connect with the soul of the real Kisara and use it to take over the clone.

With her new powers she was able to turn the clone into a Persona and fuse in a new way, one where she is in control. I know it's a lot to take in but, it seems to have worked so far."

Ben was so shocked at the sudden change in his girlfriend that Doug smashed him in the face. As he went flying Shinryudramon caught him.

As the two saw Lacus brutally barrage Zamasu Ben's Digimon partner patted him on the shoulder." Don't worry Boss, I know it looks like when she was going nuts in the past but this time Lacus is in control, I promise."

Ben paused to response, and saw Lacus burst by. As he saw the woman he loved fly by he realized despite her transformation her eyes looked normal. And as he realized her aura still felt the same he smiled." Lacus…so this is what you meant by changes? Well, I meant it when I said I trusted you, so I know you got this."

The owner of the Star Sword for a moment wondered about going to help Lacus with Zamasu, before Shinryudramon suddenly blocked a incoming energy attack with his shield that knocked him back, before he saw Doug still having a wild eye in his look." Damn Lacus let the dogs out eh bro?

Heh, your gal can go nuts but she's going to be tamed by a real man one way or another before this is done Ben! Rage as hard as you want, try and screw things around as tightly as you can but the laws of nature are going to lay down the law and your going to all have to see how things are once and for all!"

"Damn it Doug." Ben seethed out furiously." I'm not going to accept how things are even if that's how things have been since forever! I'm going to force the universe to change no matter how many stubborn guys like you resist!"

"Tsc…not even the "ultimate" hero can change some things Ben, no matter how much you try and play god! I'm going to make you, all the angels, and everyone else see how things really are, once and for all!"

"Like hell you are!"

Ben shouted out furiously as he and Shinryudramon rejoined Ezan and the other hero's from other worlds like Toriko, Captain Marvel and more who were unleashing everything they could to prevent Doug from going through with pushing the Incursion along.

Lacus paused her onslaught to watch Ben and the others, and that was just enough time for Zamasu to break free. The first Battle-World Champion coughed up blood before he realized his leg was broken, and yelled out with outrage.

As his aura exploded he glared at Lacus." You will pay dearly for this you wretched, filthy, whore! Rage as much as you want, your power will never destroy ultimate divine glory!"

Lacus saw Zamasu 's body start to heal before she growled out," As great as Goku was as a fighter I never recall hearing he had the power for his body to heal on his own. But, guess there is nothing natural about you."

"That's right woman, I'm as distinct as they come!" Zamasu answered smugly as his power exploded even more till he condensed his energy into his hands." I want you to listen to me _very_ carefully heretic. For your persistence insolence and repeatable fronts towards a deity. You will now suffer THE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS! _Ka…ma…ha…ma…HA_!"

Lacus saw Zamasu unleash a massive dark pink variation of the Kamehameha energy beam. Lacus saw it was even larger than the one he fired at her and Ben the first time they met, and just took a deep breath." You're the one that should listen carefully Zamasu, and realize the price for trying to take what I love away from me! _Divine Perdition Flare Burst_!"

The now four armed woman had her own energy explode before unleashing her massive beam of light. Zamasu saw the attack collide and as he was pushed back a little he snickered." Please, your power failed to kill the fused Saiyan, it can _hardly_ defeat a transcended being like, huh? What!?"

Lacus had her energy attack grow twice in size before she roared out," Unlike before, this time I don't have _any_ part of me that does not want to kill you!"

"You wretched, no, NO!"

Zamasu saw how angry Lacus truly was, as her attack overwhelmed the Super Black Kamehameha Wave. As the pillar of light consumed him Zamasu screamed as the blast went on to break through the barrier.

The Beyonder saw the attack heading for his castle and snickered as he raised a hand and formed another golden barrier. To his shock the barrier was broken, and as he saw a chunk of his Wahrwelt castle get vaporized he grit his teeth before he waved his hand to have the damage repaired in an instant.

He then saw Lacus breathing hard and chuckled darkly." I see Cosmos did give her prized pet quite a lot of "Oomph." But even if Lacus Raystar is your favorite child at the moment, no adopted child of destiny can ever compared to the one who's truly fated to succeed god, to succeed existence itself! Still, I'm glad this has not been a boring show, but its time to show who the true superior being is, eh my champion?"

A gurgled scream was the only response given, for as the light faded the Beyonder, Lacus and everyone in the area saw that Zamasu had his entire right side vaporized from the blast, aside from his severed right hand.

The man who now had half of Goku's face yelled in horror as with half a mouth he rasped out a nearly incoherent," What, what did you do to me vile woman?"

"Just gave you the fate you deserve." Lacus answered ruthlessly." You can only blame your own ego for only realizing how very mortal you are before you die. Now you, huh?"

Zamasu suddenly laughed madly as his eye glowed, and his body slowly begun to regenerate he hissed out," Now do you see who's ego has blinded them child? That was a painful blow, but a mere blow never the less! Because I'm not mortal, but _immortal_!"

Lacus saw her target completely recover before she narrowed her eyes." So you really have a body like mine do you? I'll just have to hit a little harder next time to vaporize every last pompous cell you have. Stubborn as you are, you don't have the power to take me down Zamasu."

"Is that so? Well, I beg to differ, but if one of me is not enough, I must have the vision to do something to change that yes?"

Lacus tensed up as Zamasu 's eyes glowed, before the severed hand started to twitch, and suddenly regenerate to a complete Zamasu. The Enji saw the two grin at each other before she blurted out," What is this, some sort of variation of the Shadow Clone or Light Clone spell?"

"You think I resort to the power of mortals? Using my power I gained from being bestowed the Schrift from Rabum Alal, I was given V, for the _Visionary_! As long as I put enough energy into it I can make my thoughts become reality!

And I was forced to admit your brutish antics are making you more of a hassle then I would prefer! Thus, if a fusion between savage sinners like you can be so powerful, it will be even greater for someone like me!"

"Wait what, you want to fuse with Doug?"

"That's rich but most extremely definitely no." The new Zamasu uttered as he went for his left earning." As wild as he is, I wont sully myself by mixing my grace with even more mongrel blood. No, there is no one more suited to aide me, the one I can depend on most of all is me, myself and I! And so, the only way to be even more perfect is to fuse with myself! Be content my unruly child, you will die at the hands of a true miracle!"

Lacus swore as she saw both enemies take off one of their earrings, but in the split second that she tried to figure out who to focus on, the Potara fusion activated and the two bodies slammed together, unleashing a explosion of purple energy. As the light faded Lacus tensed up before seeing a new figure was now flying above her.

After fusing with himself Lacus saw her enemy's looks mostly were the same, though his attired had changed slightly to have a more regal look to him. He also donned the half-infinity symbol that Doug, and all the other Dimensional Nihilo Generals had before he suddenly donned two ring like halo's of light around his shoulders.

As a wild look formed in his eyes the Fused Zamasu had his energy surge with enough force to cause the entire battle arena to crack." Yes, I can feel it, to radiant wills melting into one, to become even more radiant!

Behold this ultimate vessel. The sword and shield made one. Its strength knows no limits. The power coursing through me is exceptionable, glorious, absolute. Stare in awe, I AM JUSTICE INCARNATE!"

"More like you become idiocy incarnate Zamasu." Lacus roared out furiously." Two blowhards merging together just means your fall from grace is going to be even _farther_!"

Lacus tried to charge at her transformed foe and in less than the span of a second was above him. But before she could strike a surge of energy erupted out of her target to push her back.

The huge purple entity from pure ki, took the shape of a monstrous bird, and as it roared at Lacus her opponent snickered out," Know your place once and for all Lacus Raystar! This is no delusion, I _am_ justice given form! I am the will of the universe! Now venerate the most noble, most splendid, immortal, and most supremely part of the divine hierarchy of them all!

Me, the beautiful, the sublime... _Me_ , the invincible, the almighty _and_ divine... ZAMASU! Perhaps a further demonstration of my power will help you face the truth? _Blades of Judgement_!"

From the halo on his back, Zamasu fired a barrage of red energy blades Lacus had her arms and legs punctured and before she could even fall to the ground the Dimensional General unleashed a blast of purple lighting.

Taking delight in hearing Lacus grunt in pain Zamasu once more formed a purple energy blade from his hand and had it become an energy scimitar before he continued to have Blades of Judgment rain down on Lacus." Your clearly to stubborn to be enlightened so your fate will be what enlightens the others eh?

Your self-healing powers are indeed formidable. However, are they as grand as mine? Will you be just fine if I sever your head? Will you become _two_ sinners? Only one way to find out, and either way it will be a good lesson, for _me_!"

Lacus roared in defiance but Zamasu just unleashed purple lighting and Blades of Judgment blasts at once to keep her down as he dived down to try and decapitate her. But before he could try he saw a blue beam hit him, and freeze his blade arm.

A barrage of other energy attacks headed for him, including a Ultima spell, but the purple bird like mass of energy neutralized all of the attacks.

Zamasu glanced up to see that Terra, Milla and many of her friends had come to her aid before Collette glanced at the man fused with himself and brandished her Chakrams." Even Mithos, Dhaos and the other fallen angels did not abuse the light as much as you! Someone as self-absorbed as you has no right to judge Lacus like that monster! _Grand Cross_!"

"That's right, we won't let a madman like you hurt her! _Ultima_!"

As Lacus's teammates and others like Milla, Magilou, Mitsuru, Aegis, Muzét and more unleashed all the power they had at Zamasu, the fallen Celestial one just sneered as his purple avatar merely smashed the majority of the projectiles into the ground before looking at the Enji with contempt." Your loyalty to your mistress is amusing, but worthless when your all just loyal sheep defending your Shepard! Don't worry, you can die with your beloved master!"

Zamasu unleashed another burst of purple lighting at the ladies, only for Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel to jump in front of the Enji.

Both super hero's used their powers to absorb the lighting, and as Wonder Woman had all the lighting in her area be absorbed by her magical bracelets the Amazon member of the Justice League glared at the madman in front of her." I don't know much about this Lacus Raystar so I am hardly a " blind sheep".

However Zamasu, I have my doubts about her and Ben Auro's end goal, but I know your madness must not be allowed to continue!"

"Hell yah!" Carol Denver yelled out as she used her "Binary" power to absorb her portion of the blast and channel it into her fists." I don't need to know much to know you're a asshole! Get ready to get atomic flavored humble pie be shoved down your throat prick!"

Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel both unleashed the absorbed energy into a massive energy blast that was powerful enough to shatter the avian purple construct. Zamasu glared at the woman that were defying him before he raised his free hand into the air." Damn sinners, you think you can overwhelm me? Kneel before your god or perish!"

"I met a lot of so called "God's" Zamasu!" Captain Marvel sharply retorted." You're not even in my top ten so get ready to join the trash pile!"

Nonsense, every last one of you can swarm me at once just so you can burn away in the face of divine radiance! _Divine W_ …huh?"

Zamasu prepared to unleash his wrath at all of the hero's in front of him, till he hear a roar from below, and saw the Oath-Keeper heading for him. On instinct he blocked the glowing white sword with his own blade, only to see Lacus bursting for him.

The Enji had freed herself while her friends covered for her, and as Zamasu prepared to attack she grasped his hands with her upper claws.

As her opponent looked outraged her lower hands surged with holy energy." Zamasu, your going to have to face up to just how divine you really are! Even if you were given immortality, you merged with Goku's soul or somehow took his DNA into your own. With my power, if I focus I can divide your soul from all that you bound it to!"

"Nonsense, you can't do that!"

"Guess we are going to find out who's higher up on the celestial pyramid Zamasu!"

Lacus grasped Zamasu by his head and discharged holy energy directly into his body. The man with Goku's face yelled in pain as rays of holy energy burst out all over his body.

For a few moments it looked like Lacus 's magic was taking effect as steam was coming out of her target's body and he was glowing more and more as cracks formed on his face.

But as Zamasu saw his body crack he screamed with rage as the symbol on his head shined with energy and the Vollständig grew in size before he hissed out," No, my vision, will NOT be denied by such a hypocritical sinner! I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU LACUS RAYSTAR!"

The Dimensional General had his aura explode with enough force to blast Lacus off of her. As the transformed woman landed on her feet she saw that her spell did have some effect, as while Zamasu was still around he was breathing heavily, and holding his face tightly. His face started to ripple more before it rippled, and turned green.

Zamasu moaned as his entire body turned green, and his face changed to have gray irises, and white hair and a shorter nose. As his face changed shape Lacus noticed he now looked more like Kabito Kai and some of the other Kai's she talked to before she raised a eyebrow." So, that's your _true_ face Zamasu? You really do look like the other Supreme Kais, though without the madness that your eyes have.

Now that your charade is exposed, you can't hide behind the powers of nobler men serving as the foundation for your twisted genocidal ideals!"

Zamasu snickered darkly as his eyes widened." Nobel men? I see you _clearly_ never met Goku woman! Otherwise, you _never_ would have given that savage such a term!"

"I admit he is not the most, refined man but his heart was true, and his resolve brought justice to the wronged."

"Hah, that's just a façade! Goku's noble acts were only a result of luck, of fate pushing him in the direction of justice before it blew in the other directions! Goku's lust for battle was a devastating force upon the universe!"

"What, you mean about Majin Buu? Its true he should have handled that better but from what I heard if he did not fight Vegeta when he did things could have gotten worst and Buu could have been released anyway."

"Heh, you really are in the dark eh child? History does love to idealize their legends! Buu was just the start! That Saiyan heathen's sin was so great that he was on the verge of carelessly dragging the entire universe in to chaos simply to fulfill his impulses! While absorbing Goku's body indeed gave me a boost in power I did not take his face just for that.

No, I put his face over mine under my free will to show the face of mortal sin and lies! From what it seems like your former comrade Doug Fitter shares many of the same traits as Goku. No matter the time period, and even across various species, the taint of mortals runs to the universes core.

 _That's_ why, your delusional half measures to "reform" humanity will fail as much as the efforts of my former kin, the naïve Supreme Kais and all the other angels I once saw as my "peers" all failed.

Humanity's failure is absolute, they don't deserve mercy nor forgiveness, just extermination! You think your own method is better just because its slower? Nonsense, your still trying to purge the heathens and you don't even have the heart to be honest about it!"

Lacus winced as she thought over all the times she and Ben debated the Homeostasis's Axiom Connection before she winced." It all depends on what you think amounts to killing. Was it a genocide when man replaced the Neanderthal?

Guess, it depends on who you ask. It may be impossible to please everyone but, we are making a push to do what's right for all the people who suffer at the hands of the greedy and the ignorant.

We don't claim to be gods, we don't have all the answers, but something has to be done to change things. If problems from our ideas arise, we will just adapt till we land with something that works. That way at last everyone's hearts will be, huh?"

A flash of light cut her off before she saw the Beyonder move one of the planets into the edge of his created reality, and saw Doug laughing madly as he helped propel the planet higher and higher with his new massive energy.

As Lacus winced at seeing her friend's eyes being that of pure madness Zamasu looked amused." Looks like a verdict is about to be reached on the state of man eh woman? Your comrades rage is about to consume everything you hold dear. Tell me, will you kill your so called comrade to assert your dominance? It would appear, you will have to choose soon."

Lacus remembered how Ben reached out to her before she smiled." Your wrong Zamasu, when the options given to you are not what you want, sometimes you have to make your own choice.

Ben was able to save me when I thought my fate was sealed, and if he could do that I know we can bring Doug back to the light before its to late! We won't let Doug 's darkness unravel everything, but we won't give up on our friend either!"

Zamasu saw the defiance in the woman's eyes before his own burned with raw hate." You truly have that much faith in your lover Lacus Raystar? Splendid, it will be _that_ much more enjoyable to watch it fail. And rest assured it will fail, because no matter what all things fueled by human weakness will fail! Insolent miniscule woman, bear witness as I show you the power of my divine light!"

"I already witnessed it, and it's a joke."

"Damn you…wrenched…failure! A cowering failure who appeases evil can _never_ prevail!"

"Shut up, we are not going to decide who the fraud is with words!"

Zamasu sneered before unleashing everything he had at Lacus and those around her all at once. As much as Lacus wanted to help Ben she had to many attacks thrown at her to have a chance.

* * *

At the moment Ben was seeing Doug push the universal destroying event closer and closer to taking off he was forcing himself to think of a way to stop it.

Seeing his friend's tense face just caused Doug to laugh wildly." What's wrong bro? Can't stand losing? With how much you use to lose you really forgot what it's like after a few years of being the savior? You really got out of touch man, cause even the ultimate hero's not going to win forever!"

"Damn it Doug!" Ben shouted out furiously," This is _not_ some game! This is the fate of _everything_ on the line! Is the Beyonder messing with your head so much that you don't even know what's real anymore?"

"Tsc, that's rich coming from you Ben! You're the one who's so out of touch that you forgot what it means to really live! But at this rate your going to learn what it means to die really damn quick! "

"Damn it Doug, even if you don't agree with everything you done if there is anything still in their that is still my friend he never would have thought anything was the price of killing everything he ever knew!"

"That's before I found out I could make a wish of mine come true that before I thought had a snowball's chance in hell of pulling it off! Not like I don't feel anything for what I do, but a _real_ man keeps his promises bro!"

"Is that so Doug? You made a promise to Brad but you broke it when you realized how twisted that promise was!"

Doug had his eye twitch before he roared out furiously,"That's because I bought the act back then Ben, but I'm "Woke" now! I believed in all of that light and justice crap, but now I see that's all just the grand wheel the angels have been spinning to con the honest folk like me and my kin! But the joke's on them, the joke's going to be on everybody cause no cost is to high to make a world free of all of that, once and for all!"

Doug's energy exploded to further heights as he pressed the planet further and further. Shinryudramon saw cracks forming in the sky before he tensed up." No, this is what happened last time!"

Ezan saw this and looked resolutely at Doug."Well then, it seems the time for negotiating is over. Auro… Fitter has made his choice, and unless we want to have everything we care about go down with him, then as it stands for the sake of the mission he must be terminated! _Twilight Omega Flare_!"

Ben's primary rival had energy of light and darkness come together before unleashing his most powerful energy beam. But the sight of this caused Doug to sneer before he grasped his fist and punched the attack."Try all you want rich boy but your super elite tricks won't do jack to me now! Light, darkness, and the big joke you call twilight means nothing to the power of a _true_ man's rage!"

Doug was pushed back a few feet before his muscles budged and he prepared to smash the beam back. But before he could Shinryudramon flew up and fired his Infinite Exia Ray to help Ezan push Doug back.

Ben's Digimon Partner saw Doug's fury and stood his ground." I'm angry at how things worked out to Doug! But your either crazy or someone's making you crazy for thinking being angry is enough to make you want to break everything there is!"

"Don't you dare think you can lecture me! No matter what you think you were made by the angels to be the savior's loyal lap dog! Guess that's how you think every one should be in your new world eh? Made to be good loyal lapdogs!"

Ben saw the Mega Level Digimon's doubts before he grasped his fist angerly and powered up again."Damn it Doug, your all about condemning me because you think I'm robbing every one of their independence, but then you dismiss Shinryudramon's right to have his own thoughts!

My plan may look as fascist as it can get to you now Doug, but its all so that _no_ one's thoughts are repressed by nonsense driven by sheer ego! Right now that's you, and I'm not going to let your ego destroy everything Doug! _Burning, Celestial, Shinryukenha_!"

Ben fired his energy beam from the other direction so that Doug was being shot at from three sides. But as he caught all three energy beams he grit his teeth and his entire body turned beet red." And only _you_ get's to decide who's thoughts are worth getting promoted eh bro?"

"You seriously think I'd ever want to micromanage something like that after how much of a pain I had with math tests? Damn it Doug this is not me or me and Lacus being the sole decided of what is good and evil, it's the logical judgment of all the wisest minds in the universe! From the Kree's Supreme Intelligence, the head of the Vulcan Ministry of Thought, The Asari High Matriarch, Reed Richard, Doctor Light and more!

This _is_ democratic because it's the smartest people from all cultures across the universe logically deciding the best way forward!"

"So in other words all the elites decide everything in their big Illuminati pool table club while the common man gets squat! Your even dumber than I thought if you thought that would make me get in line Ben!

I don't care if it is the guys and gals who had the top ten test scores in the god damn universe bro! Book smarts don't decide everything, and something's can only be decided by one's gut!

I don't care if I'm the only one who thinks this makes sense, I'm going to see this through! NO MATTER WHAT!"

Doug's energy erupted yet again, with such force that he blew away all the energy blasts vie sheer force. Ben found himself having to swerve out of the way of his own blast, and as the energy swerved past him Doug smashed him in the face before he could even see it coming.

Before Ben even hit the ground Doug burst forward and unleashed a brutal lunge punch to smash Shinryudramon in the gut.

As the Mega Level Digimon staggered back the moment Doug's fist left his target's body the powers he gained from his Ultra Instinct state not only caused him to sense energy heading for him, but sensed something from the ground and jumped up.

He saw black flame like spikes erupt underneath where he stood, before he felt a gravitational force push him backwards.

He swerved around to see Ezan bursting for him with the Nu-Epyon surging with black flames and lighting.

Doug observed Ezan attacking with his Judgment Burst strike and just laughed as he caught the blade with his hand.

The bald man looked gleefully at the armored Enji as he showed his hand was not phased at all by either the flames, the lighting or the energy as he slowly pushed Ezan's blade back." You can try and be as sneaky as you want Ezan, but no matter what your eye becomes or what spell you do, your going to learn the hard way your not the most elite warrior around anymore!"

Doug slugged Ezan in the chest, using the power of his Equalizer Vollständig to cancel out Ezan's phase power and hit him hard enough to cause a shock-wave. Doug took delight at hearing cracking sounds and barraged Ezan again and again." You were just a tool made by that elite stiff Garma Kaiba! Your not a _real_ man Ezan! Not if your down just being a wind up puppet soldier and letting someone else point who you fight! For all your pride you don't have the pride of a real man so you will never win! Time to show who the real man really, huh?"

Doug saw a energy blast come his way and snarled before roundhouse kicking it away, seeing it was a Finish Buster blast from Trunks. Doug saw X, Aeris, Zero, Samus, Robotnik, Green Lantern, Toriko, Noctis, Cyclops, and more unleash various attacks at him from all directions before he snarled and unleashed a barrage of lighting fast punches to batter every last one of them away.

"You can all come at me at once," Doug snarled with outrage as his pace open increased." I'll take down _every_ last one of yah to show who the manliest man of them all is!"

Doug prepared to unleash a attack before he saw fire erupt around him. He saw a Ax of raw magma heading for him and caught it with one hand before seeing Axel at the source.

The former Dark Enji glared at his co worker with disgust."Damn it Doug, you been spending so much of the last few years barking at everyone like a wild dog that you forgot what man is! _Magma Gale_!"

Doug saw the man with red hair unleash a blast of Magma at him, only for him to punch through the magma with the raw force of his punch." Nah, nah you're the one who's spent so much time being a whipped dog that you forgot what being a man is! You all forgot cause my holy bro here suckered you good. So good that it seems the only way to break it, is to break reality itself!"

The corrupt Enji prepared to punch Axel with all his might, only for Ben to burst through the flames and block the block with the Star Sword.

The force of the collision was so great that it blew all the flames away, but while Ben was pushed back he stood his ground while yelling out a furious,"Don't blame them for what they did not do Doug!"

"Fine with me, just be a man and get what you deserve for trying to brainwashing everyone to be your patsy's!"

"I did not brainwash them Doug, they are resisting you out of their own free will! _You're_ the one who's hollering how free will is the most important thing of all when you only value it when its _your_ freedom!"

"I'm going to break a rib every time you think someone who wants to tell everyone what to do has the right to say what freedom means! Your ego's swallow bro, its just to bad popping it might pop the universe as well but that's the breaks."

"Damn it Doug, at least be angry at something that's not a delusion! Your acting like I'm someone like Weil Zabi who wants to own everything and is trying to screw everyone over just to be god. But this is not what I wanted, but what _everyone_ wants!

I did not invent the tech for this plan, the various tools were all created by people who wanted these things already, funded by people who wanted them to make it! I'm doing this because that's what the people, as a whole, _wanted_ the direction of the universe to go! They may not be able to agree on it but that's what we are trying to figure out! "

"And so your just going to decide the answer is to control them till they are how you and your inner circle are happy! Because if you had the nerve to get out of your bubble Ben, you would find plenty of people who won't agree with this!"

"Damn it Doug, people in a town can spend years bickering back and forth the right way to fix a bridge, and in the end they will only decide a answer when someone agrees to make a decision! In the end, those who know what they are doing have to cut through all the nonsense."

Doug snarled out as he tackled Ben and tried to twist his sword arm while seething out,"And who decides what's nonsense bro?"

"That's what any leader worth a damn does Doug, he does his or her job because the people around them can't get it done! A leader cuts through all the mindless nose to make progress! That's what facts and logic's for Doug! In order for anything to get done, all the mindless noise, all the people that don't know what they are talking about but won't back down because of their damn pride have to be taken out of the equation. If every idea is taken seriously, _nothing_ will and only by kicking out the nonsense will things be able to come together.

This plan, will at last prevent the wrong people from having their way."

"Heh, so that's what it all comes down to, the smart vs the dumb eh? The elite, _always_ trying to look down on the little guy! You always wanted to be a elite eh Ben? I known you enough by now that when you wanted to be a hero, it means you wanted to be loved and wanted by the elite!

Yah you do legit care about helping people, but honestly as hard core as you are about being a hero, sometimes it feels more like you don't want to look bad at your job! After all we talked about I know your entire life you always wanted to be in the in-crowd! That's why while you made friends with all the hero's, the leaders, and their pals.

Meanwhile you _never_ bothered to make friends with the staff at Hallowed Bastion! You were so dead set on wooing Lacus, then aside from when _Larxene_ was yanking your chain when she was posing as Lisa, you did not even bother noticing Sally."

"I don't even know who that is Doug."

"Piff…Sally was the girl who had a crush on you when you joined the Enji dude! She was nothing special either in looks or skills but she was reliable enough with getting stuff. done within her memes. Then during your time when Idious was on the throttle you killed her without a second thought.

Yah…that was the darkness stuff and Kira and Zannacross and whatever, but you resisted for Lacus even though she was _still_ at the time spending most of the time giving you the cold shoulder! You may not have hated Sally but you did not really give a damn about her either, you never really gave a damn about anyone that was not special to you eh bro?"

"Damn it Doug, don't just assume things! That's right, I remember her now. But it was nothing personal, she just did not have anything that made me attracted to her."

"Heh, so I guess that meant under your new order because she was not special you would not give a damn about what she wanted eh? I know you enough by now to know you spent your entire childhood dreaming to be one of the elites to be good enough for Lacus.

But I _never_ cared about getting the elite's attention Ben, I just wanted to be strong enough to get all the smug pricks to back off and let me be, and that's just what I'm doing right now!

All that mattered to me is if a person was trustworthy and fun enough to be around, and your out to crush all that to make everyone a damn hive-mind bot treating them like they are to worthless to have a say!"

"Damn it Doug just because you don't fill someone in on something it does not mean you think they are worthless! Its just that you know they don't know anything on the issue so their is no point to ask them! Its like if every one who had stocks had to be asked about hedonic price models for every business transaction!"

"You think you can just make up words to prove your point Ben?"

"I did, because you just proved you don't know how markets work! People already are obvious to how so much of the world around them works and some still think they know what's right on everything just out of sheer ego!

People who are skilled at something should be consulted about what they know, but people who don't know they are talking about should not be able to guide things out of sheer ego! Its not killing anyone, its just preventing disasters from unfolding Doug!"

"Tsc...never trusted those damn Bankers and there sneaking! And even if that's true dude, a man's stocks and a man's _will_ is a whole other matter! Even if you don't kill anyone's body your still going to erase everyone's mind and soul! And if you think that's not as bad then your more lost then I figured!

That's why if your plan goes through the universe is dead anyway, so might as well hit the punchline before the joke gets old."

"Damn it Doug, maybe that's your point of view but it's the wrong one! Even if it might every well change how people interact I know it will be for the better! And even if it's a risk Doug, things _have_ to change Doug! It can't keep going on as they are!

We saved the universe from being consumed by darkness, but if we just let things stay as they are like how Serenity, Siegfried and the people of their era did after Seiya gave up everything to stop Zannacross back then, then the eruption of rage and despair could really destroy everything!

People have been wondering again and again what is the" Self"…what is "Life"? Most of the time they died without finding their answer, and that's why human history has been people trying to get that answer again and again because they were unhappy with how things were.

They had the courage to blaze down the path to gain the light of hope and size glory to bring progress, to reform things to make things better. But after all the glory had faded, only then did people realize that the hope of evolution failed to give them what they wanted.

That despair, from culture to culture, ignited a fury that often burnt everything around them, and only after a new generation was born that were blissful enough...or more like arrogant enough to dismiss history so that the the cycle would repeat.

It repeated again and again, and this spiral of hope and arrogant pride spins around again and again, gaining more momentum.

Doug, if it keeps going, society is going to hit a term some of the older angels have dubbed the" _Spiral Nemesis_ ", an apocalyptic event where the universe is destroyed by overwhelming rage. Unlike Zannacross it would not be a planned destruction, it would just be total chaos, ultimate destruction."

"Piff…and your just going to let some story shape you Ben?"

"They were right about the last story they said! Besides Doug, its _not_ just a theory, because what your doing now _is_ the Spiral Nemesis! Your going to destroy everything because you refuse to reign in your pride!

I never wanted it to be this way, but you're the biggest proof of all that something has to change, and for the universe to evolve and not regress, my "Anti-Spiral" plan that I been working with everyone must go off!"

"Tsc, you _seriously_ don't hear how your sounding Ben? You're the joke if you calling yourself the hero when your sounding just like all the guys we fought that wanted to destroy us! Someone who has no faith or respect for the people he's supposed to protect!"

Ben's eyes only hardened as he retorted with an steely," Doug, I'm the champion of the Universe and all the people in it, not just humanity. The cold hard truth is that, no matter how much they want to deny it, so many people are hopeless.

I tried to have faith in as many people as I could, but after seeing how much of a tyrant Weil Zabi was, I found people were eagerly ready to elect even worst people to lead them! Do you know how depressing it was to see only a few years after his death even some of the people who lived under him were nostalgia for him, and nearly elected another populist blowhard till we intervened?

You expect us to have faith in the same people that let one leader lie them in to horrors and con them into screwing themselves over, only to elect some spray tanned lunatic who's even _worst_ only a few years later, forgetting _everything_ and diving right in to all but unleash hell just because they are so oblivious to everything that they only chase after whatever sound bite makes them feel good, reality be damned?

Doug, I know not everyone's evil, but the sad truth is that even after the people who's hearts had more darkness in them then light got purged with Zannacross, humanity showed that to many people that if not are outright evil, are to selfish, ignorant, and greedy and drag everyone around them with their arrogance and pride.

Zannacross lost Doug, but humanity was going to change either way, but the war between light and darkness was never against change or no change, just _how_ humanity would change. It was just...in a more slower way that had more compassion. Its like when ever big changes effect society. People are going to be upset but you try and make the obsolete ones feel as good as you can as the changes take root.

This is no genocide Doug, just evolution done smoothly, as the old race is phased out, just like the Neanderthals were.

This way, the good people will be able to move forward, and the ones that will never find happiness can find peace at last, in that sense everyone wins."

"That's bull Ben, and you damn well know it! You don't have a bit of pride in being human at all eh?"

"I have pride in those who are good Doug, without a doubt. But I won't feel bad at all if there are no more people who are abused, who are tormented, who are killed, who cause genocide while deluding themselves into thinking it's a game of winner take all!

What possible reason could lead you to think it would be a good thing for people to suffer just so some can feel important? If I can pull this off, there won't need to be hero's after me, because it will be a world where people won't need a Superman!

I said that people won't need dreams, but that won't mean I'll repress their thoughts, it just means that it will be a civilization that if done right, will be a place where _no_ one is a outcast Doug! Where no one's life is so bad that they are only happy when they are dreaming a fantasy that can never be reality!

My dad's brother, my mom's sister, they were honest men and woman like you but never found their place, they were not bitter enough to hold grudges but were so broken that they spend their entire life resentful and bitter!

I did not do anything to push them to like my plan, they want me to do this because they want to have a life where they are not isolated!

Would it not be ideal if people did not have to live like that? Damn it, he died before I even knew him but my dad had a brother that had mental issues, and since they did not have enough money they could not fix it so he spent his entire life isolated and miserable!

These people hate their life Doug, and if I could offer them a way to have a better life, one far less lonely and bitter then they would have otherwise, how could it be anything but justice to help them all!?"

Doug saw Ben looked sincerely encouraged before his eye twitched." Man...the thing most pissing me off is that you really are stupid enough to think this is a good idea. All that may be a good sell's pitch but its _nothing_ when its a hand out! I met your dad's bro a few times, and its not to late if he pushes himself, but _only_ if its his choice!

It sucks but cold as it is, they made their own choices even if they did not realize it, and if they need a utopia to bail them out of it then its not their choices.

Maybe its just how I view things but civilization is just putting the woo on pepole's eyes. When it comes down to it, civilization is based on being a coward. It's so easy to civilize by teaching cowardice. You water down the standards of what bravery is. You restrain the will.

You regulate the appetites. You chain up the horizons. You make a law for every movement. You deny the existence of chaos. You teach even the children to breath slowly like a whipped dog, all so you can tame them! But the more you try and deny it, the more it bursts out, like right now!"

"Doug, your so obsessed with your in one's self is important, but if it endangers everything around it is it really pride or just arrogance? This emotion has caused so much death and despair over all of history, and while it has its place their is no doubt in my mind it has to be chained for society to reach the best it can be!"

Ben had the Star Sword glow before he had golden energy swords burst up around Doug and barrage him in all directions. The brown haired man had the blades glow sliver before they all acted to try and suck up Doug's aura and drain his energy.

Doug saw Ben was pushing so hard he was being pushed back before he grit his teeth." You think its either perfection or nothing Ben? Why does anyone go with something that's flawed Ben?

Because it means it relatable, _real_! A perfect life is a empty life, and in my eyes its not even worth living! Why you think so many robots like Megaman and all the others want to feel those "flawed" things? It's because they want chaos, they want to feel something random, something that's their own!"

Megaman winced at hearing this before the Blue Bomber spat out," I mean, Doug's right but not in _that_ way! Ugh, guess it's the same crazy overkill logic that Sigma, Ultron, Megatron, and all the other mad robots had."

"Point is I had faith humanity could roll along without everyone having their mind shackled to you or any other divine power, till you went and showed what a joke that was!"

"Doug, you're the one who keeps insisting your keeping it real and seeing how humans really are, and yet you still are just saying nothing needs to change? I see how humanity has deluded itself again and again.

The masses just delude themselves over and over again, and the good people suffer again and again because of this! The only path to true justice, is to end the source of this suffering once and for all!

You're the one who's sick of people as they are most of all Doug, that's why we should be working together so that the things that made you suffer in life won't exist anymore!"

"I'm so sick of you thinking your all smarter then this good for nothing deplorable!" Doug roared out with fury as the symbol on his forehead glowed once more. " If you thought I should be in line with you then after all this time you don't know me at all Ben!

What you value and I value is not the same at all…because I don't care about trying to "solve" what's causing me grief because there will always be something Ben, so I just deal with it! You, Lacus, and apparently even _more_ people then I thought are so damn afraid and anxious about what if's that you want to squeeze things so tight so that nothing can happen at all! That's a coward's way out, a real man just accepts there will be hard times and deals with it!"

"And so a real man just destroys everything there is to make the problem go away Doug?"

"A real man _lives_ dude! A man provides for himself, and for his pack! Good, evil, all that really matters is doing what it needs to survive! Even if that means rebelling against all of reality, then so be it! A real man does not have to control everything just because he's to afraid of anything going wrong Ben!

Your already one of the strongest dudes in the universe and the entire realm was cleaned out of all threats and that's _still_ not enough for you guys! Your anxiety is so damn high that you can't feel safe till you control everything and everyone?"

"Damn it Doug, its one thing when you're on your own, but a leader has a extra burden, he has to solve not just his own problems but those that depend on him!"

"That's the main god damn problem! People have gotten so lazy that they don't think for themselves! Hero's, celebrities, priests, all of them! Even politicians are a con, people should only rely on themselves and their pack!"

"Are you messing with me Doug? Your the one who says I'm naive, but _you're_ the naive one if you think everyone wants to think for them self. We like to think everyone can become a leader when push comes to shove, but sadly sometimes when the wrong person is pushed not only does she or he crash and burn, but those around them burn up to. Some people just want to be guided Doug. Sometimes people are in the wrong role because the wrong people control things.

This is the way to make sure that mistake _never_ happens again! Despite the risks, it will all be worth it when it makes things as good as they can be!"

"You really are aiming for everything or nothing eh dude? Well that's the burden you chose Ben, not mine and you chose a stupid as hell choice! You made your choice and I made mine, and now its time to see who's full of it and who's not! But PS…no matter what its going to be me!"

Doug had his aura explode with enough force for all of the swords to shatter. As Ben was knocked back from the shock wave the bald man's arms arms suddenly vibrated before he barraged Ben so fast that the Enji could not respond, but Trunks, Shinryudramon, Axel, Superman, the Hulk, and the others who were trying to swarm him as well.

James saw his comrades all be barraged to fast to strike back before he grasped his wounded arm." Damn it, is the Beyonder giving Doug so much power that he really is invincible? After all of this, to think his rage is this close to burning everything we worked for to ashes."

Before Ramathel could respond James heard a bitter chuckle, and saw a recovered Jacen Solo stagger up to him. The Dark Lord of the Sith walked up to James and gave him a bitter smirk." Trust me, I know how exasperating when the best of plans are unraveled by those you thought you could depend on the most.

Still, I admit Master Elrond, your ideas are more like mine then Luke's then I first assumed. To think, you would seek a even greater level of control over the people then me."

James saw the son of Han Solo giving him a harsh look, and felt the entire platform shake from Doug's attacks before he stiffened up." Don't assume things Darth Caedus…I'm not doing this for glory, but for the future prosperity of my child."

"Heh, you don't have to explain yourself to me" Warrior of Light", trust me, I know all to well how a child changes a future parent's, perspective on so many things. I have no idea if your plan will work, the Force did not always guide me to success. However, as it stands I simply don't want this savage to win.

Even if his body is invincible, I'll wager everything that his mind is clearly not. So listen carefully Master Elrond, I have a plan that may be lower then even C3P0 can calculate but, for the trouble I caused, it's the least I could do."

James saw that Jacen looked sincere, and hear more yells in the distance before he nodded. Before anyone could say more Doug unleashed another wild yell as energy surged in his fists.

He paused as Ezan fired off another Omega Twilight Flare even as others fired attacks as well Doug just uppercut the energy blast with enough force that he shattered it.

As Ben dodged the fragmented energy sent his way Doug suddenly smashed him in the gut hard enough to break a rib or two. Doug then smashed Ben down into the ground to collide into him with such force that he shattered a chunk of the battle ring.

As Ben coughed up blood Doug spat on the ground and kicked him into one of the pillars. Seeing Ben groan, Doug saw the others coming for him and unleashed his aura with such force that everyone around him was weighed down.

As he saw everyone's angry faces in return he looked even angrier, and cracked his knuckle before his right fist exploded with red energy." Time to settle things once and for all Ben! Not just with you, but with the entire damn universe!

I'm a man of my word, and since you all turned your back on me, time I turn my back on everything to be free of your crap! Once and for all! _Final…Hell..Kn_ , huh?"

Doug prepared to charge at Ben with every intent of shattering him with his charged up punch, when suddenly he saw someone walk in front of him. It was a man that was slightly younger then Doug and had a blond mustache and his hair in a ponytail.

The man looked at Doug with a angry look before yelling out,"The hell you doing Doug? Your going to turn your back on your own brother, when you swore on your life that you'd be their for your nephew!?"

For a moment Doug was not sure if the Beyonder was not creating a illusion or if Lacus or one of the others had summoned his brother to try and mess with him before he paused." Damn it, don't give me that look Donnie! If I don't do this you and your kid are dead already you just won't know it yet! You, GUH!"

Doug felt something coming for him and swerved to the right, only to feel a force hold him, just as a searing hot pain erupted out of his right shoulder. Doug blinked before his brother flickered and vanished, and he realized Jacen Solo was in front of him, with his Light-Saber in his arm, and through Doug's own limb.

As Doug roared with rage the fallen Jedi just smirked as his power to make a Force Projection worked."So, a mad dog like you still has feelings? Good to GUH!"

Doug instantly punched his fist through Jacen's chest before snarling out,"I don't know who you are but if that's your hello your going to _love_ my goodbye for being so smug that you thought could sucker me and get away with it!"

Darth Caedus coughed up blood before he snickered." Its not about me, its about doing what's required for the good of the Living Force, the universe, and the desired future! No matter how much has changed, I'll ensure it lives on."

He then unleashed a barrage of Force Lighting that only made Doug flinch. But the bald man was distracted enough for Jacen to unleash his shatter point skill at Doug's bald head.

Doug roared louder before Jacen glanced at Luke, Leia, Jaina and the rest of the people he once saw as family before he smirked."Luke, Jaina, Mother, Master Elrond, I'll entrust everything to you."

Doug grit his teeth and prepared to headbutt Jacen, but the moment he did the man who was both a Jedi and a Dark Lord of the Sith vanished. Doug saw his cloths fall to the ground before he spat on the ground." What's this, _another_ cheap trick?"

Jaina saw her twin vanish before she tensed up." Jacen, what happened!?"

Luke grimaced before giving a wary sigh." Just like with Old Ben Kenobi, he became one with the Force, or whatever is its counterpart in this reality. He, gave up his life to give us a chance."

Leia gave a wary sigh before muttering,"Jacen, at least you died with more humanity then Kylo Ren did."

Mara Jade grasped both Luke and her son tensely before the red haired woman muttered,"Stay sharp farm boy, can't let his sacrifice be in vain."

Doug grasped his head in pain from Jacen's last attack before he saw his attacker's fallen cloths and had his energy explode with such force that he evaporated them. "All of you think your so smart with your damn tricks? Your just cheap cowards, Ben, ALL of you are to afraid to be _real_ men!"

Shinryudramon growled before he got back up and flew above Doug." Now I know you're not _really_ Doug! If you care that much about being a man, that dude gave up his life to save everyone and that's as manly as it gets!"

Doug had his eyes bulge before he snapped back with a furious,"You lecturing me about what it is to be a man Shinryudramon? Your not even a man, just a lapdog! No matter how many levels you " Digivolve" into your still not evolved enough or old enough to have been past puberty to know what a man is!"

Shinryudramon was quiet for a moment before he grasped his fist tightly and once more powered up to his Judgment Mode. As his new sword formed he pointed it at his crazed teammate." I don't know enough of the details to know if your right or not about that Doug. But I do know that at times even a kid knows when a adult is being a jerk, and now is that time Doug!

Now I know why Lacus is always saying that toxic masculinity is one of the main factors of all conflict in the universe, at least a little bit. One way or another, I'm going to snap you out of it! _Verus Explosive Barrage_!"

Doug saw a barrage of golden energy attacks heading his way and chuckled bitterly." You were always gutsy man, but without the instincts of a champ, it don't amount to jack. No matter how many forms you change into, your not going to be stronger then me! Not now!"

The Enji chosen to be one of the Beyonder's Divergent Catalysts went to kick away the energy orbs, before the incomplete Shatterpoint strike Jacen landed before he died caused his muscle to twitch, weakening him enough for him to slow down enough for Shinryudramon to close in and bring his sword down at his friend.

As Doug quickly caught the blade with his hands the Royal Knight Digimon cringed as he pushed down with all of his might." If cutting your arm off will snap you out of it, then I'll do what it takes Doug! I can get why you don't like the boss's plan Doug, but I don't get why you would ever hate anything so much that you would want to destroy everything and everyone to be alone! No one can live by their own Doug, not even god!"

"Tsc…well I'm going to change that so I don't have to put up with that crap! Its so much more simpler without having to rely on cons like bonds, friendship, hope and all of that! I'll at last be at peace when its all gone, and your not going to stop me!"

Doug wound up his fist and prepared to try and attack, only to see a flash of light and had a blade form out of his gauntlet as Ben came at him from the right.

As Ben worked with Shinryudramon to push his friend back the head of the Justice Force shouted out," You keep saying I'm naïve and that I'm trying to push for a lie Doug, but your grand plan of a world where you're the only one in it sounds like a joke to me. After all, no one can live alone!"

"Tsc, overlook all those stories about dudes living for years on islands by there lonesome bro? Long as a man has enough resources his entire world can be himself. But keep trying to grasp for your dreams guys, so reality can run you over!"

Doug suddenly dashed backwards and ran around so fast that he left after images all over. Ben heard laughing from all over before he suddenly remembered when he first fought the Chaotic Comedian how he got tripped up by a explosive after image before he saw Shinryudramon prepare to strike and held up his hand.

He then focused before he formed a golden energy blade in his free hand." Its true if a dreamer keeps his or her head in the clouds they can lose sight of reality, but that's why, you have to keep your eyes open so you don't get tripped up!"

Ben threw a energy sword to the right, while also unleashing a Force Push with his other hand in the direction of what looked like the Doug in front of him. Ben motioned Shinryudramon to swerve around with him just as his force push blasted his target into the air.

Ben's hunch proved correct as Doug's image glowed red before exploding with blinding light. The real Doug was forced to dodge the energy sword that Ben threw and got hit by his own spell in the process.

As Doug cried out Ben slashed him across the chest. It caused blood to flow out but was not deep enough to stop him from roundhouse kicking Ben into Shinryudramon.

As the two rebound Doug grasped his wound and chuckled bitterly." Funny, I don't remember telling that trick to _anyone_ before. What you got one of your new buds here reading my mind or seeing the future?"

"I don't need to Doug, I already saw this before, and after what happened I made sure I was not going to fall for the same tricks twice!"

Doug paused as he realized for the first time that when Ben told him he went back in time, he left out that they fought before he widened his eyes."Wait, you trying to be funny? You telling me, that when you got whopped so bad you had to turn back time, the one who kicked your ass was _me_?"

Ben saw the shock on Aqua and the others that did not know yet's face before he looked bitterly at the Star Sword." We were already fighting other enemies like Superboy Prime and Zamasu when we encountered you.

I wanted to think the man in front of me then in a jester mask reminded me of you just by chance. That at worst it was a shapeshifter or clone or something.

But, sadly things were a lot worst then I thought with you Doug. It caught us by surprise, but thanks to divine intervention we were able to get a second shot and I'm not going to waste it! I was not able to help you before Doug, but this time I will fix things!"

The Beyonder eyed Ben carefully before he raised a eyebrow." Wait, is Ben Auro babbling nonsense form his injuries or are they implying they already seen my wrath in action and some how are trying to meddle with destiny? But, that's cheating!"

Yabbat shrugged as she closed her eyes." My understanding of what the Enji meant is that Cosmos and the angels aided him in traveling in to the past to try and deny you your glory."

"But, the past...is the past! But wait, I did observe instances in the Steller Memory when people could find what they call " Chrono Breaks " or " Temporal Loopholes" out of the Tachyon particles.

Yes, I can see it now, the memories of those in the past. The present moment…the "now" hurtles from past to future among a stream of energy, and historical events have weight.

Sometimes the weight is vast sometimes so light as to be undetectable. But some events , those with a peculiar unique gravity are caught by the " present" dragged in its wake, like planets about a sun.

Always just a handful of years behind. Yes, strong enough power can cause history to shift, to slide, along with the future, creating echoes. Strong enough echoes, have caused new branches and side streams, alternate histories. Ripples in the main flow that change the past further, altering the present.

I did not even think about it because it seemed like part of the "background" to existence, but if mortals can change time, the one above all can do it without a doubt! Heh, it could be fun to rewrite history so that I always was the Almighty ruler, but I still don't grasp "time" fully so I'll wait till after my contest has been decided to play with that. Still, these meddlers are even bigger cheaters then I thought, so make them pay my champions!"

Doug's head was on the ground as the Beyonder ranted, but he suddenly punched the ground with enough force to shake the entire structure before snarling out," God damn it, your _all_ god damn cheaters!

So I won and you could not handle losing to a real man so you cried to your cosmic mommy and got her to rewind time to try and cheat out the champ what he was due!? Like a sore loser you treated this like a game rom that you could not win legit so you kept using Save States till you got what you wanted!"

"Your acting like this is just some casual game Doug! Everything there is at stake so no risk was to great to fix the problem in."

" _YOU'RE_ THE PROBLEM " BRO"!" Doug roared out with such fury that it cracked the ground around him. " You're the ones that caused this by trying to change the natural order just so it could suit you and your "pack"!

You elites are always, ALWAYS bending the rules to cheat the honest folk from what they deserve! The rules of life, and now time to! But no matter how many ways you try and cheat this Ben, your going to lose! I'm going to win no matter how badly you try to keep me from my due!"

Ben saw his allies surround Doug before he once more had his Kaio-Ken blaze out." Not today Doug. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few and especially the needs of one. Just about everyone in the universe wants to make sure your wish _never_ comes true!"

Doug realized he was being barraged in every direction, and as Ben, the Hulk, Superman, Toriko and more tried to tackle him to pin him down the bald man unleashed a beastly roar as all of his muscles expanded." To hell with you Ben! To hell with the universe and _everyone_ in it!

Even if others tag along with them for the ride, history is shaped again and again by the will of _one_ strong force. Don't matter if everyone else in existence don't like it, this one normal fella is going to get his way! DEAL WITH IT!"

Doug's entire body turned bright red before his aura erupted like a volcano of raw power. He then unleashed a miniature atomic explosion of sheer manifested energy that not only blew everyone off of him, but blasted the entire area.

Lacus and Zamasu were forced to pause their own fight as the other Dimensional General saw the attack coming for him and hissed out,"Tsc…damn mindless ape!"

Lacus saw the look of her terrified friends and quickly casted a barrier to protect herself and those around her.

As she and all the other Enji with defensive spells did the same most of the barriers held but everyone was blown away by Doug's sheer power. Doug unleashed another wild laugh as he punched his own chest like a gorilla."Who's on top now eh?"

Zamasu snarled as he hurled some rubble off of him, and cringed as he realized that his defensive measures protected some of the Enji by chance he snarled out,"Control that rage mortal, your attacking the _wrong_ side."

"You yanking my chain freak?" Doug yelled out," Who said we are on the same side? I'm on _no_ one's side but my own, your next once I settle this!"

Doug saw Ben stagger back up, grasping his burnt arm, before the bald man narrowed his eyes. Looking like the raw embodiment of fury Doug's aura flared up once more before he wound up his right fist." That's right, time to break all the lies, all the cons, and make things simple again...make the universe _great_ again! Time to sever all the bonds once and for all."

Ben saw his friend gather more and more energy into his fist before staggering forward." Damn it, don't do this Doug you don't,"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING BEN! You and everyone else are going to have your last moments realize that the guy you all looked down on had the last laugh. At least I'm goanna get what I want, I'm going to win. I'm GOING TO!"

Before Doug could charge to attack a white pillar erupted underneath him, and the entire area around him became frozen in solid ice. As everyone saw Doug suddenly was a ice sculpture Aqua landed in front of him with a solemn look." Doug, you _have_ to calm down and cool off that insane rage of yours!"

The ice held for a moment, before water drops fell a few seconds later, and Doug burst out of the ice with his most deranged look yet. The bald Enji glanced at his girlfriend and just spat on the ground before barking out,"Thought you could give me the cold shoulder Aqua?

I'm so strong now, that even waltzing around in Absolute Zero don't do jack to chaining _my_ momentum!

You can't stop me Aqua, you, Axel, Ben, no one can stop me now that I evened the odds and got the power that I should have had from the start! I'm going to get what I want, and I'm not backing down on my world of Musubi for anyone! My reason is,"

"To hell with this "Reason" nonsense Doug!"

Aqua snapped out furiously." I may not have known the depths of your anger but I still know you as good as anyone has and I know this Reason nonsense is just stuff you spotted here after you arrived here and the Beyonder and his goons put ideas in your head!

You may be a lone wolf Doug, but even if you liked stirring things up you never were a killer! That's why I know this is not you, just some one or another hijacking you for the ride your going to regret!"

Doug paused for a moment before his eye twitched and he grasped his head. He then staggered a bit as the symbol on his head shined again and he surged with power." Don't think you know me, _don't_ think you can control me Aqua!

Till now I thought the idea in the depths of my heart could never be pulled off, till the Beyonder gave me a option I never thought I would have! And if it's the only way to flip the cosmic table, then so be it, no cost is to high."

"That's a lie and you know it Doug! I respected you, I fell in love with you because you were as prideful as Max, and refused to be anyone's pawn! And here you are doing just that like a sucker!"

"I'm no sucker girl! I'm not his pawn, it's a deal between men! I don't expect you to understand but this will allow me to grant my wish, that's all that matters to me now! What you care anyway? You were all but ready to ditch me before this started anyway!"

"I was tempted yes, but I still wanted to make things work, and I still do! That's why I want to help you before you do something you will regret for the rest of your life!

No matter what the Beyonder has on you, I refuse to believe that the true wish you had in the depths of your heart was to kill everyone and everything so you could spend the rest of your life alone!"

Doug paused for a moment before his eyes went erratic." Lots of people assumed a lot of things about a lot of people over the years Aqua, and it cost them big time. I'm not the man you or anyone thought I am, and if your in the way of what I want I swear your going to regret it! So back, the hell, down!"

"Or what, you will shatter me like you did with that Super Saiyan?"

"Would try and make it less messy but, yah, something like that. What, you mocking me? I swear I'll do it, if you won't back down I swear I'll kill you and everyone else if that's what it takes to end this for good!"

"Tsc…if you're going to kill everyone anyway then I rather not live long enough to see everything die! I failed people in the past but Doug, till the moment I die I won't stop fighting for you, or for what I believe in!"

Doug's eyes twitched again before his fist started glowing with red energy." Then your going to die a fool Aqua!"

"Then prove it already! _Shikai Hyōketsu_!"

The blue-haired Enji unleashed her "Flash Freezing" spell to unleash a wave of ice at her boyfriend. Even as the sub-zero ice that was magically enhanced to zap him of his energy collided into him, Doug roared and was only slowed down a bit.

Lacus was one of the many tense by this sight and was about to go to Ben before she saw Mitsuru, Makoto, and some of the other Shadow Operatives and Phantom Thieves run up.

"Lacus." The red haired woman uttered urgently." I'm well aware there are a lot of things you are involved with that I'm not aware of but I can't help but notice that your friend is currently expressing the traits many of my comrades had when they were dealing with their Shadows.

I noticed, when that man with the glowing sword tricked him with his illusion it seemed to have some effect on his mental state.

I know its not much, but with the gap in our power being so vast I'm afraid clues on his mental state are all I can provide."

Lacus paused before she saw that Doug was still charging through Aqua's ice, but had more of a pained look then glee. She then had her wings extend before she smirked." Don't worry, its given me a idea. Hey, you guys think you can help be do what we did to help Ryūko earlier on top of Tartarus Tower?"

Morgana winced at hearing Doug roar again before he shrugged." I want to say yes Lady Lacus, but to be perfectly honest I don't know if we are still linked to the Metaverse while we are in this flying ring."

"Well we don't have many options, so its worth a shot. Doug, time to see what the true nature of your heart is!"

At the moment Doug was only a few feet away from Aqua, and as he looked right into her eye he formed another energy blade out of his gauntlet. Even as Axel, James and others tried to attack Doug just smashed them away while yelling out," Its to late Aqua, you were to late to, GUH!"

Before he could finish a holy beam collided into him. Doug snarled with pain as he felt a sensation surge through him and look up to see Lacus above him, causing him to look wild again." Even if you somehow conned your way to having that pain in the ass Dragon be back inside you, your still _not_ as strong as me! Time to kick you down from your holy high horse and drag you down to reality!"

Lacus powered down from her Persona Armatization as a holy aura shimmered around her." I'm _not_ here to fight you Doug, but to help you."

"You mean like how you want to "help" everyone else be how you think they should be? There is _nothing_ else I want more, then to see you and Ben's smug dream go down in flames!"

"I can understand you don't like our idea, and I hope we can go over the details after this so we can make a even better plan. But that's later, right now even if your against it, that the number one thing you feel is anger at the Homeostasis Axiom Matrix project.

No, there is something else...even if you refuse to admit it to anyone, even to yourself."

"Oh this is one funny joke alright gal! You, the girl who let someone else do the thinking for her for most her life has no right telling a real man what his feelings are!"

"I'll admit I was weak for a long time, but despite what you think I have been spending years training to understand how to get people to admit their feelings, and I don't know what but I know your hiding something! For the sake of yourself and everything else, admit your true feeling Doug and force yourself to admit the deepest desire of your subconscious!"

Lacus's holy beam shined even more intently and Doug felt his head burning as the symbol on his head shined brighter and he roared out,"Think you can mess with my head huh Raystar? Your going to pay for thinking you can go all therapist quack on me, just like the others your not special enough to put me on your leash now! No trick can stop me!"

"Maybe, but I'm not trying to effect your body, just force you to admit the truth! Its time to be honest Doug!"

Doug aimed a fist at Lacus and unleashed a energy blast, but Ben, Cloud, and Ezan all flash stepped in front of the barrage and deflected the salvo. As the blasts shot above him Cloud looked at his team mate and winced." Doug, don't give into your rage, let us help you!"

"Shut it Strife, I don't take orders from you no more! I'm my own man and you all just have to deal with it!"

Before he could unleash another barrage Wonder Woman flew up and got out her Lasso of Truth." Young man, it's not freedom to be a slave to your own desires. Its time to confess!"

The member of the Justice League threw her golden rope at Doug, and with everyone barraging Doug with attacks to pin him down the rope latched on to him.

While Doug resisted the combined power Lacus and Wonder Woman were unleashing caused him to bend to his knee." To hell with all of you smug elitist! Nothing I want more, then to be free of all of your lies and rules once and for all! Nothing, nothing I want more then to be free, to have TRUE freedom! So that at last I can, at last I can, GUH!"

Doug yelled in pain as his aura became unstable, and started to flatten out. Morgana saw the aura start to glow before the talking cat gulped." I think it's working Miss Raystar! Its not quite the same, but his Treasure, the shape of his true desire is manifesting!"

"It's a trick, your not going to tell me what I'm suppose to be! Not even god will tell me what I want in life! I, huh?"

The aura rippled some more, before it took the shape of a backdrop of the top of a green hill, with a farm in the distance.

The image rippled more before everyone saw a scrunched ponytail blond haired girl was watching the farm from the distance, looking like she was watching the sunset. She was in a simple white dress and barefoot, and as her image became clearer Ben raised a eyebrow." What, is this? Is this a memory of Doug's past?"

James eyed the girl closely before he readjusted his glasses." Doug did not live in a rural area right? Is that a sister or cousin or friend he use to have? Is this, his regret about most of his family turning into Necrocalcous? Damn it, we are sorry about that Doug, that's why we are trying to make sure this never happens again!"

The Beyonder saw all of this and just raised a eyebrow." What is this? So you want your family back after all? I can easily recreate such, common beings from Steller Memory Doug Fitter. Just finish this and your wish will be granted!"

Aqua looked at the girl and saw she was putting her hands up, like a child welcoming back her father, before she looked closely at the girl's face and gasped." No, wait, that's not his wish. That girls face, she has enough in common with me to be a sister. Wait, or a, oh god! Doug, is, is this, is what you really wanted in the deepest depths of your subconscious that you,"

The image suddenly shattered as Doug looked frozen for a moment, till his eyes suddenly got melancholy," Even those in the family I thought were good at that kind of thing ended up not being able to pull it off.

Did seem the whole damn universe was ramming it in my face that I was not cut out for that kind of thing, that I would just screw it up like my dad and most of my family. If, if the universe was not a place where I could have that, then, then maybe another universe could."

Ben looked at Doug with shock before he took a deep breath." Doug, after how much you lashed out, after how much you liked your independence…what you really wanted most of all was to have a c,"

"What would _you_ know bro!?" Doug snapped out violently as he grasped his head." You're immortal; you don't need to be concerned with passing on to the next of kin! You clearly don't give a damn about what common folk worry about! That's right, long as you guys are calling the shots, I'll always be under your thumb, and I'll always be someone that nobody would want to have as a father!"

"That's not true Doug"! Ben snapped back urgently." There is _always_ a way, and we can find it together!"

Doug was motionless for a moment, before he snarled at his teammate." You think I'm just a damn idiot that's going to be suckered into your con again " Bro"? Nah, nah you all laughed at Doug Fitter for the last time. One way or another, this joke only ends when your all dead! Just die already, all I want is, GUH!"

Ben looked like his friend was going to attack again before his eye twitched again and he yelled, this time like he was in pain before he yelled out,"No, No I'm the only one calling the shots! I'll decide what I want, no one else!"

The bald man's eyes glowed red again before his aura went out of control." That's why they got to die, the laughing will stop when they all die! They, no, shut up! That's not, GUH!"

The Beyonder saw Doug struggling before he snickered." Bah…the game would end rather poorly if my champion collapsed right at the climax because of his own indecisiveness! Remember who wronged you Doug Fitter! As long as Cosmos, Ben Auro, and all the other agents of the light exist you can never have peace! Finish this, now!"

As Doug yelled with fury Ben glanced at Lacus before he gulped." Was... _is_ the Beyonder controlling Doug after all?"

"I'm not sure Ben but the way Doug feels now is a lot like how you felt when we freed you from Idious! His, emotions feel torn, like his own conflict is pulling himself apart!"

Ben grasped the Star Sword tightly before he looked determined." So that's how I was like eh? Well, I saw the videos but now I seen for myself how much of a pain it was. Still, you guys stood by me, and since you were there for me Doug, I'm not giving up on you! No matter who's enhancing it, you can't let your darkness consume you!"

"SHUT UP!" Doug roared out as his aura caused the ground around him to shatter." I don't need" your" salvation! Your not the boss of me, YOU'RE NOT!"

"Sorry Doug, sometimes a friend's got to help a friend even when he does not see it. Just call it tough love! If the darkness has a unnatural hold on you, then we will have to go to extra measures to sever it! Lacus, its time to see if are training has paid off!"

"Right Ben!" His girlfriend responded as her wings extended." Time to see if we can save and reform even the most troubled souls _._ _Eternal Cosmic Purification_!"

The Geass symbol once more appeared in Lacus's eye before she unleashed a burst of holy energy into Doug. The symbol on his forehead glowed even brighter before he hissed out,"You can't stop me bitch! Your light's got nothing on the strongest force there is! I, I'll never, UGH!"

Ben grasped the Star Sword tightly before shouting back," I won't let your rage consume you Doug, even if I have to split you from it! _Shinning Soul Cleave_!"

The owner of the golden blade charged at his teammate, but in response Doug unleashed a explosion of energy.

But Aqua cast a barrier around her and Ben to defend him as she shouted out,"Come back to us Doug"!

Doug froze again at seeing Aqua's face, and that was enough of a delay for Ben to slash Doug, causing a beam of light to hit him.

A explosion of light burst out that knocked everyone back. When the light faded Doug was lying on the ground, his aura completely gone, with dark mist behind him.

Everyone, especially those who did not know Doug got ready for a second round only to hear a loud moan.

Doug suddenly got back on his feet, but as he staggered back up his eyes were normal again, and the half-infinity symbol on his forehead was gone.

As Doug saw everyone looking at him he just moaned like he had just waken up." God damn it, even the hangover I had after the binging I did when we beat Zannacross does not hurt this much. Feel like someone hit me so hard part of me got knocked the hell out."

Aqua, Ben, and Axel all looked at each other before the blue haired woman took a deep breath." Doug, do you know where you are?"

Doug was motionless, before he chuckled again, though a lot lighter then before." Course I do Aqua, the same place I was a sec ago."

Axel kept his guard up before throwing in,"I see you still got your wits about you man. So, that mean you still want to finish this fight."

Doug just blinked in confusion as he grasped his head." Honestly, not sure Axel. I feel, like something burst inside me, and that what I'm craving is a lot different then what I wanted just a lick ago."

Wolverine growled before he clanged his claws together."You _this_ naïve rookie? The punk's pulling a fast one to waste you all the moment you let your guard down! Finish this bub!"

Ben gave the X-Men a excited look before he squeezed Lacus's hand hard." I get what your saying Wolverine but its fine, the plan worked! We purged Doug of his darkness!"

Velvet eyed Ben and Lacus carefully before she saw that Doug still looked dazed." So what, you just purged him of his emotions and rage, just like that?"

Eleanor looked at Doug closely before looking at her comrade." Its not to farfetched a concept Velvet, they seemed to use spells like the Exorcists and Shepard's used to purge people of their Malevolence, or in other words the darkness in their hearts!

I guess, it's only natural the champion of light could preform something far greater than the likes of me or even the legendary Sorey."

X eyed Doug carefully before he looked back at Ben." Still, you _really_ caused him to back down? Does that mean you controlled his mind to bend to your wish?"

"Its not like that X, I swear." Ben retorted." Remember how I used my power to draw all of the Sigma Virus into one place so we could finish Sigma for good? I been training since then and this is a evolved variation of that spell. I can draw a person's darkness and purge it from them, to save them from their own negative emotions! This way, I can really save everyone."

Ezan eyed Doug carefully, and still had his katana pointed at the bald man as he slowly moved up to his comrades."So that's that Auro? You purged Doug of all of his negative emotions? Fitter, you no longer are in conflict with us?"

Doug looked at Ezan tensely for a moment before he cracked his neck."Don't think I'm suddenly a believer rich boy. Just, have a different feeling in my head, soul or whatever.

Ben, don't get me wrong, still not on board with this insane Axiom whatever plan you got rolling, but, right now, I'm man enough to realize there are things I have to fight for first."

As Ben, Lacus, Aqua, and others looked overjoyed suddenly the ground begun to crack as a distorted voice grinded out,"Man you really _are_ a whipped dog without me! Whatever, I'm to strong for you to tie me down any more. If you want to go down with the ship, then get the hell off of my stage eyesore!"

A beam of red energy suddenly shout out from the mist behind Doug, and Ben saw his teammate swerve around just in time to get his right arm blown off.

As the member of Squad 7 screamed in pain Ezan saw where the blast came from and yelled out,"Everyone, from the ground!"

Ben and the rest of the hero's saw that the one who blasted Doug was a being of pure black emerged from the mist with its right hand over his face.

The man of darkness was slowly emerging and James saw that Zamasu and Thanatos were still in the distance before he blurted out,"What is this, did the Beyonder send in a new creation out of spite?"

Before anyone could answer a dark aura erupted before the same voice hissed out," So scared that your brain's rattled wuss? Nah man I did not go anywhere, I just ditched the baggage holding me back from getting things done!"

Everyone tensed up as they realized the shadow was bald, just like Doug before Aqua felt a chill creep down her spine." What the hell is this? That aura feels just like Doug's, only darker! But how could their be two Doug's?"

"You just answered your own question broad." The man of darkness yelled out as blood red eyes peeked out. The man grasped his face tighter till energy covered it, and formed a mask around him. The mask grew, till it was the same jester mask that was on the man who attacked Ben right before the Incursion, the Chaotic Comedian.

The man's attire quickly changed to match the rest of the attire that the Chaotic Comedian had before as the being spawned by Doug's darkness unleashed a wild Joker like laugh." You guys kept making things a drag, but on the plus side you helped me make the Chaotic Comedian become a one man show! And now that I threw off every last thing holding me back, time to get my plan to kill every last one of you eyesores back on track!"

Trunks saw the now one armed Doug moaning on the ground before quickly glancing at the Chaotic Comedian before he swore." There are _two_ Doug's now?"

Aqua quickly went over to heal the injured Doug before she glared at the one who hurt him." The one with the jester mask has all of his darkness, while the one in front of me has all of his light!"

Mitsuru eyed the Chaotic Comedian carefully before she tensed up." So the jester in front of us is his Shadow? My group's dealt with stuff like this before they awakened their Persona's, though normally they never were able to take shape in the real form."

Ben saw Doug moaning before he glared at the one who hurt him." Damn it, its like we feared. Like how Grand Priest Rassilon did say that the spell could cause a result like the power in the shrine on Mt. Ordeals that happened to Cecil if the darkness was strong enough. Damn it, this really is like how when Idious split from me, its Doug's " Dark Soul". Or...more like his negative side."

All of a sudden a explosion of darkness nearly blew Ben and everyone off their feet as the Chaotic Comedian tilted his head." Oh I'm far stronger than a pansy like you "Bro"! You were just trying to be like me to feel like a winner, but the darkness is the alpha with me!

It's the alpha on everyone! You all kept the champ from what he deserved for far to long, so high time you get the whopping you deserve!"

Ben glared at the embodiment of Doug's darkness before getting back into a fighting stance." More like your high time for your requiem! Now that your not attached to Doug, I won't have to hold back at all when I take you down once and for, GUH!"

The Chaotic Comedian suddenly had a flash of red light blast out of his eyes, and as Ben was blinded before he could react he suddenly felt immense pain erupt out of his chest, and as the light faded he realized the being of pure rage had stabbed him in the heart with the newly added spikes to the gauntlet on his right fist.

Ben's attacker had his aura blast out to blow everyone away before they could even react. As his target screamed in pain the Divergent Catalyst laughed madly before twisting his spikes deeper into the wound." Just making sure you or anyone else never spouts any more hero crap is worth destroying the universe all on its own!

You think this is a duel eh hero boy? Nah, nah this is winner take all! I'm killing even my own weakness just to at last get what I want! And what I want, is for all the god damn noise to DIE!"

The masked man rapidly barraged Ben with vicious blows, each blow causing a cracking sound. Zamasu saw this barrage and just sighed." My, he truly is the embodiment of savagery. Oh well, even the wildest tool has its uses."

The Beyonder just looked at Ben's brutal beat down and laughed like he was seeing a comedy." Oh, this is great, this nearly makes up for all the set backs so far! I was worried you ruined my champion but you made him even better by getting rid of the " Lame" parts that were holding him back from doing what I wanted him to do!

I noticed several of the contestants in Battle-World had a "true self" that took shape. Yes, the Stands that the Joestars, their allies and Dio and his forces had, the Appetite Demons, the Personas, even the Life-Fiber outfits and more were ways mortals expressed their" other-self". But one way or another it all seems to be revealing their true self from the mask they were around society.

Yes, even the masks you super hero's wear were just another way of repressing the true self. Despite all the worlds and cultures, again and again Cosmos keeps trying to cultivate people's true self, the soul, only to fail spectacularly for all of history because she refuses to admit what that true nature is.

Do you feel good about your heroics now Enji, even seeing how fragile and shallow such antics really are? Good, justice, and all such things quickly buckled under the ultimate power, of pure unbound rage for no matter how hard your kind tries, rage is the true self and the Chaotic Comedian is proof of this!"

"Got that big man!" The Chaotic Comedian hollered out as he bashed Ben in the head." Time for all the jokes to see what _really_ wins once and for all! Tsc, but you really are a stubborn one eh " Bro"? Right, the angels did mod your body to make you more stubborn then a cockroach eh? To bad your not the only one who has pals in high places eh Benny boy? About high time for a little equalizing!"

The Chaotic Comedian had his fist glow before he stabbed Ben in the head.

A moment later Ben felt his head swell and yell as his entire pain was surging with pain as The Chaotic Comedian unleashed the same move that Doug used to brutally kill Jagi in Dio's Castle before he punched Ben in the gut, and extracted his very energy into his hand." That's right, your _already_ dead, your just too stubborn to realize it!

You don't deserve a normal death, not after all the trouble you caused me! Besides, just punching your head off will cause those damn angels to revive you! Nah, I'm going to shatter your body, your soul, your dreams, your friends, your EVERYTHING!

That way every damn loser who was suckered into thinking you were seriously the winner! Because everyone, right before they die, will see that YOU'RE THE JOKE!"

The demented Dimensional General grasped Ben harder to try and shatter him. But before he could fling his fist a energy ribbon wrapped around his arm to bind him.

He swerved to the right to see Lacus glaring at him, before Ben's girlfriend had her aura surge." You won't kill _any_ part of him you monster! Your just darkness personified, now that we split you from Doug your just a cancer to be erased! _Burst Stream of Judgment_ "!

The Enji quickly unleashed her holy attack, only for her target to snicker, and headbutt the energy blast to the ground. Seeing Lacus look alarmed caused the Chaotic Comedian to just unleash another savage yell." Oh don't worry slut your going to get your turn! What he's getting is easy compared to what you're going to get!

After all, for being so god damn stupid your going to suffer as much as anyone's suffered till you realize how wrong you were to ever think you knew what you were doing. Heh, hell I'm not picky, I'll give everyone a piece of my mind, and hate! _Nihilist Burst_!"

Lacus saw a massive red energy blast heading for her, only for Ezan to suddenly warp in front of her and block the blast with the Nu-Epyon. As the energy poured into him the " Super Elite" Warrior of light glared at the Chaotic Comedian before the energy poured into his blade. "And I thought my dark clone was tenacious. Still, no matter how intense the rageful fire is it will be shattered scum! _Susanoo_ … _Reflection_ …"

The Chaotic Comedian saw Ezan prepare to unleash his counter attack and prepared a counter himself, till Ezan's right eye shined with light. A moment later Ezan used the _Amenotejikara_ Rinnegan spell to switch places with Ben.

Just as his target noticed what happened Ezan unleashed a massive white, black, and purple energy sword wave before yelling out," _Slash_!"

Ben's rival had his counter attack ignite, but the Chaotic Comedian was fast enough to catch Ezan's blade before it could be swung down.

As the armored man looked shocked the masked man had his eyes widen with raw hate."Ezan…your just goanna have to learn the hard way your not the super one anymore! I'm now above all of you!"

Doug's darkness slowly pushed the sword back, but before he could press on Shinryudramon burst at him while yelling out,"Oh yah jerk? Your still not as big as all of us together! _Verus Zenith Ray_!"

The transcended Royal Knight Digimon unleashed his best energy blast at his target's right side. The Chaotic Comedian only snarled as he quickly dashed back to try and block Ben's Digimon partner's attack.

As he was blasted to the right Trunks flew at him before the Super Saiyan unleashed all of his might." Time for another nightmare to vanish for good. _Finish_ , GUH!"

Before the Time Patrol agent could unleash his attack he was blasted by red lighting. Ezan, Shinryudramon and many of the others around them were blasted as well as Zamasu ascended down from the air.

The corrupt Kai just had a smug look on his face as his aura exploded once more." This has been a amusing example of the failure of mortals in action. Alas I do think I've tolerated filth in my sights long enough. I hope your not the type that's picky as I was feeling generous enough to help speed up the massacre."

The Chaotic Comedian just cracked his neck before he saw Lacus was healing Ben and snarled with rage." I'm fine with someone else taking out the trash, but the savior lovers are _mine_! This don't end for them till they know their god damn place!"

"I _do_ enjoy seeing those that defy me get their proper punishment my lovely Comedian." The Beyonder threw out eagerly." But this game is starting to as they say," Drag" out and at this point I just want to see all who defy me broken and dead!"

Zamasu saw the planet still flying above him before his smirk widened." If that's your desire your eminence, it will be done. Still, why not multitask? I'd say these sinners seeing all they hold dear shattering in front of them should drive in the despair yes masked jester?"

The Chaotic Comedian saw how alarmed Ben, Lacus, and all the other Enji looked before he cackled darkly." Making theses losers realize just how much a joke everything they care for does sound like a laugh to me. Lets do this, I got a dimension to own dude!"

Both the Chaotic Comedian and Zamasu powered up, and their aura combined to push the planet above them further into the boundary.

Ben saw the space start to crack more before he felt desperation surge through his spine." No, after all this, we did not come this far for it to end here!"

"Effort does not equal victory dumbass!" The Chaotic Comedian responded cruelly."Like I always said," Hero", everything you cared about was nothing but a joke! Time for those holy pricks to realize who the frauds are once and for, huh?"

As the planet caused more and more cracks to appear suddenly holy light shimmered out of those cracks.

As everyone looked confused Lacus saw the bracelet Philemon gave her shine with light, before she suddenly heard the Supreme Kai of dreams." _Lacus, you and your comrades must escape the Beyonder's reality as quickly as possible_."

The third woman of the Anti-Apposite bloodline looked around and realized Philemon was talking to her in her head before she grasped Ben's hand tightly." Wait, what do you mean? If we don't do something real quick, the Beyonder is going to unleash his Incursion ritual just like last time!"

" _Yes, but this time Cosmos is ready. Remember Cosmos sent you to find out about the Beyonder's intentions, at this point of time it would have been highly unlikely that you could defeat him._

 _But, this time Cosmos was prepared, and because you distracted him and his champions her plan is ready to take action. However, you all must escape before it goes off or, the odds of you all surviving it will greatly decrees if you don't escape soon._ "

"What?"

" _Cosmos of course wants you all to live, but the survival of all known existence is the priority. I'd say, it would be obvious when time is about to run out_."

Lacus made sure Ben's life was no longer in danger before she looked right in front of him." Ben, we got to get out of this dimension, before its to late. "

"Wait what?" Ben blurted out in confusion. But, if we don't finish this there won't be any place to run to!"

His girlfriend glanced at where they entered the reality from before she shrugged." Cosmos did tell us not to fight the Beyonder directly, she must have thought things out more then we thought. C'mon, we have to move quickly."

The Beyonder saw Ben glance back at the _Tri-Edge_ before he raised a eyebrow." Oh, having second thoughts about defying the one above all do we hero's?

That's too bad, I'm not about to call a time out right when I'm about to win the ultimate game! In fact, for still daring to hang on to your delusions, I think just to rub it in to make it hurt all the more!

Did you really think you increased your odds of victory by winning over some of the other contestants? That's funny, the joke's on you because you just surrounded yourself with my servants!"

The Beyonder snapped his fingers, and Ben saw Superman, Ryūko, Luke Skywalker, Snake, Toriko, and all the others that the Enji met during their time in Battle World all suddenly convulsed in pain, before having robotic expressions.

Cloud saw Noctis look lifeless before he cleared his throat." Hey, you still in their Noctis? Huh? Damn!"

In a flash the black haired king threw a crystalline blade at the Enji Captain. Cloud quickly parried the blade, but as he saw Gladiolus, Starjun, Wolverine, Jaina Solo, Machina, and more get in to fighting stances he hissed out," Damn…the Beyonder took them over?"

Ezan quickly warped in front of his comrade and unleashed a Chidori burst to have lighting burst into all the hostiles around him and Cloud before he had bitter memories of when he killed Luger." As we feared he could control them with a thought."

"Of course I can Enji!" The Beyonder yelled out with amusement." These Chrono Phantasma are all _my_ toys, and now that the game is over they will serve me by making your crushing even _more_ absolute!"

The Chaotic Comedian saw Ben hastily block a strike from Superman before Captain Marvel punched him in the head and laughed madly." See what all your ideas have ended up as loser? Making friends is a joke, its something a loser does to cheat the natural order! A man who can't stand on his own does not deserve to be the champ! So sit back and watch everything you hold dear burn yah chosen dumbass!"

Lacus saw Doug's shadow and Zamasu both have their aura's push the world even further, then saw Ben get hit by Toriko, Trunks hit by Captain Marvel, Shinryudramon getting hit by Jean Grey, James evading attacks by Rem, Llaic, Mara Jade, and more, and found Ryūko and Mitsuru attacking her before she blocked the slashes with her sword and her angel wings. She saw the pained looks in the woman attacking her before she gasped, then looked angry."

No, your wrong Beyonder they are not your toys! Just like how Zannacross thought he could treat our friends like his puppets, even if those in front of us came from here they are not your pawns! I'll prove that, by purging your power over them!

Here we go again… _Eternal Cosmic Purification_!"

Lacus focused before she extended her wings and had a explosion of holy energy burst out around her. The last time she preformed this spell she used the _Golden Imperial Crystal_ to empower her and free her friends from being controlled by Zannacross.

But after years of training this time she was able to use it on her own, and shocked the Beyonder as his energy was purged from all the Chrono Phantasma, thus severing his control over them.

The scion of Cosmos and Zannacross was shocked to see his pawns fall to their knees before he raised a eyebrow." What, you dare deny me? Know your place!"

"Know _yours_!" Lacus shouted out defiantly." I was not given Cosmos's power for nothing. No matter where your born, you have the right to be free from the shackles of madmen like you!"

Mitsuru grasped her chest before she smirked." We are in your debt again Miss Raystar."

The Beyonder grasped his fist tightly before he stood up." You think a transcended human comes anything close to me Lacus Raystar? I'd erase you now but then you would not be able to witness my glory! Enough, I think I'll get peak enjoyment having a personal hand in your submission!"

Everyone tensed up as the Beyonder snapped his fingers again and a golden staircase rolled down to link to the ring. Ben saw the source of all his current woe slowly walk down and form a massive golden sword before he gulped." Great, things went from bad to worst real fast."

"Maybe, but a hero's job is never easy right kid?"

Ben saw Superman stagger back up to him before he paused, and grinned weakly." Got that right. Well, we been in worst spots but, there is still hope, just got to do everything we can to make sure the plan does not fall apart."

"I hear yah Ben Auro, that's the kind of thing Batman would say. Still, I have a question. Are we really nothing but something like clones that the Beyonder created?"

Ben winced, before he responded with a somber nod." Something like that. From what we observed, the Beyonder created Battle-World out of Steller memory, the memory of the Universe."

"So in other words you were lying when we first met?"

"Yah…sorry about that. Its just, we had no idea if the Beyonder would have you attack on a whim so we had to be careful. But, I knew I could trust you if you were like, like,"

"Like the _real_ me? So, we really are history and your world's the one in danger now?"

"Yah…something like that. I fought along side your future self in the previous war and all."

"Well if that's the case then I have no doubts what I have to do. Wait…no, just one thing first. Ben, sorry but I have to ask. Do you _really_ know what your doing with this grand plan of yours? I trust the evaluation the Martin Manhunter gave, but even if your intentions are true, have you _really_ thought this out?

Ben, I get that citizens are not as noble as we like. Trust me, to be honest it's frustrating as hell how easily people forgive Lex Luthor after he makes a few slick speeches.

Still, is it really that bad in the future that you think the only way they can change is to control their minds, even partly? I trust you when you say this is not just you.

But to be honest, I can understand how having people understand each other can be good, but if you are not careful, it could be just like how the Beyonder treated us just now, at its worst it could be like the _Anti-Life Equation_.

One of my worst enemies, Darkside, used this demonic formula during what we called the "Final Crises" to make heroes, civilians, and villains alike into mindless slavish extensions of his will. Ben, you truly think the only way for peace and harmony is to bind everyone?"

Ben looked mortified at his grand plan being compared to a supervillains scheme before he threw out a defensive," No, no your wrong its _not_ like that! Its not meant to turn everyone in to lifeless drones, its meant to get everyone to understand each other so that no one's will is repressed by whoever is stronger then them!

That's, that's not such a horrible thing is it? Its just, no disrespect to you guys but your way has been tried for millions of years, and the sad truth is that they never learn, they always let history repeat itself and if nothing is done then one time it really will be the end of everything!

A wise man once said that the definition of insanity is preforming the same experiment again and again and expecting a different result right? We all want to hope for the best, that people will change, but while some do, to many never have and if nothing is done they never _will_ change.

Just like how the foolish idiots who elected that orange tanned idiot destroy Earth Prime out of their stubbornness, the ignorance of those who only live in their own delusional bubbles can destroy everything and drag down decent people with them! Is it justice to let everyone die because some people have to be told what to do?"

Superman saw how frustrated Ben looked before he sighed." I don't know Ben, but I never tried to answer that. I just took things one step at a time, helping who I could. Maybe its just how I was raised, but life without freedom is well, Anti-Life to me. I get where your coming from, and your right that the innocent should not suffer at the stupidly of others. Just, please, don't give up on people.

Your heart is in the right place but don't take short cuts just because people can be frustrating. If your doing this for the right reason, then you got to take every step to making sure it's a path that will be the right balance between freedom and prosperity.

And, if you need more time, then I guess me and my friends will give you that time. Just, make sure its not for nothing."

Ben saw Wonder woman, the Flash and the other members of the Justice League nod at their leader before he gasped."Wait, what are you doing?"

"We are on borrowed time anyway kid, so might as well make it count." Captain America said as he grasped what was left of his shield." Take the others and get out of here while we hold down this monster as long as we can. The others from other worlds did not sigh up for this, but we are hero's, and at the very least we will do our job to the end.

You seem to think of grand ideas without thinking out all the flaws like Stark does Enji, but, just remember what it means to not just have a good life, but _live_ a good life! For all the faults that come with it please, don't lose faith in what it means to be human"

Ben saw how passionate the " First Avenger" looked before he nodded. Superman saw this and sighed before he turned around." One last thing Ben. Maybe its a bad time to ask but just have to know. Does the real me, stay true to the end?"

Ben looked shocked before he smirked." Yah...a hero to the end without a doubt. Even if people forgot, history still remembered you were one of the greats."

"Heh, all I needed to know."

Cap nodded before looking at his comrades."All right, Avengers, X-Men, for freedom, teach this crook that no matter how powerful you are, crime does _not_ pay! Let justice prevail!"

The Beyonder walked into the ring and saw the Justice League, the Avengers and the X-Men all surround him before he snickered." It's amusing that you live up to your role so well " hero's. But the game's over. You can either yield before your master or be erased!"

"Not going to happen." Captain America stated firmly." No matter what, we _never_ yield to villains like you! As long as one person stands in your way, your never going to have your victory!"

"Bah...noble, if arrogant statements from a fool that's about to die."

"I lived my life by those statements Beyonder, and I don't regret it one bit!"

Cyclops, Super-Girl, and dozens of the superhero's blasted the Beyonder, but the deity just waved his hands to have the blasts vanish before he sighed." Yes yes I know your all as heroic as it gets but you exist to amuse me, not fight me. But you don't need to understand, just _obey_!"

The Beyonder snapped his fingers again, only to see a holy aura surround all of his targets. Captain America just grinned as he looked back at Lacus." Sorry Mister, we don't do the slave thing. Avengers, for the future, for peace, assemble!"

The Beyonder saw the Enji trying to escape before he looked enraged." You dare meddle _again_ Lacus Raystar? You think your barrier can keep out my _will_? This joke has gone on long enough! It will take me just one second to, GUH!"

The Flash suddenly punched the Beyonder with a Infinite Mass Punch before he yelled out,"Time's up creep, your game's over! Pile it on!"

The Beyonder snarled with annoyance, but before he could respond Wally and Jessie Quick also barraged the Beyonder before he could react.

Ben saw Captain America give one last salute before his group attacked the Beyonder in every way they could to keep their target to overwhelmed to strike back.

Ben saw the Beyonder yell with outrage before he looked at the others with grim resolve."You heard the man, lets get out of here!"

James glanced behind him to see all five ships still bound by golden chains, and saw that while the Gundam's and the other ships had been firing at the ships the whole time none of their attacks have been working before he cringed." Small detail we might want to consider my good man. It does seem are means of transportation are a bit, tied down at the moment. Plus there is the fact that we are in space, and this barrier is both in our way and keeping the air in."

"Don't worry about that." Lacus uttered wearily as her aura flared up." I'll protect everyone with a barrier of my own, just make it fast."

"And don't worry about those chains." Ezan uttered." Such things are not within my power to sever. And since we are down to the wire, I'll do "double duty". _Kamui!_ "

Ezan widened his left eye before he used the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan to distort space around the Great-Fox and start to bend the barrier. Kakashi saw Ezan strain before he grasped his fist." I'll help to!"

The Hidden Leaf Ninja used his own Kamui to help Ezan create a hole faster, and as the hole widened enough to be human size Trunks, Shinryudramon and others flew out to sever the golden chains on the _Tri-Edge_ and the _Great Fox_.

The Chaotic Comedian saw Lacus looking wary before he snickered." Who said you could leave the show early you wuss's? Nah…nah the only way you make your curtain call is when every last one of you is dead!"

The masked man landed on the ground with a thud before he cracked his neck." What's wrong wuss? To afraid to finish what you started?"

"No, just not about to lose sight of what's most important." Ben uttered wearily as he saw Aqua and Star-Lord help a barely conscious Doug on board. " As much as you are a threat, you're not worth losing everything."

"Piff…now that's funny! Seriously, you act like you care about your friends when your out to control them all? At least I'm a honest joker, your just to full of yourself to think you're the bad guy! And to think, you ever thought you were better than me!"

"Its not like that damn it! I don't have time to explain to the likes of you the nuances!"

Yamamoto saw how uneasy Ben looked, and saw Zamasu also flying down before he closed his eyes and sighed." Ben, take everyone and leave this place. I will hold them off."

Ben blinked as he saw how stoic the bald Enji Master looked before he cleared his throat." Master Yamamoto, what are you talking about? If you hold them off while we escape, then you will be stuck here!"

"Maybe, but if that's the price to ensure you all escape then it will be worth it. We knew the risks, and I'm fully prepared to do what I must to ensure the light survives."

"Master Yamamoto, I'm grateful for your devotion but there is no need when I can stall them with Shadow Clones."

"Don't coddle me child. We both know that Shadow Clones won't hold off enemies of this caliber for the amount of time we need. I am grateful for your concern, truly, but its all right. My time was running out soon anyway Ben.

Let me, make the most of the time I have left to do what I must to secure the future. Just, let Myers know I'll be the one to greet him in heaven after all."

"After all, what do you,"

"There is no time child!" Yamamoto yelled out." Respect your senior and honor his wishes! Remember what I said earlier? The king, the leader has a heaver burden then most Ben. They must bear the weight of duty even if it weights down on their soul for the good of those that depend on them. I still have faith in that."

Before Ben could response the Chaotic Comedian laughed before his aura flared up." You trying to lay down some humor you geezer? Because your not fooling anyone! Seriously, we all seen your tricks and you can roast some losers but your flames can't do jack against a real man! But if you want to offer yourself up to be the first one I break then fine by me!"

Yamamoto grasped his fist tightly before flames erupted around him." I heard enough of your inane ranting you abomination! I have one move I never revealed to anyone, and that's because I can _only_ use it once! But if their was ever a time, then it's now!"

The Enji Master punched himself in the chest hard enough to pierce it."Gate of Death…release! _Zanka no Tachi_!"

Ben saw a pillar of flames erupt around the Enji Master, and felt the air around him instantly dry up before he tensed up at realizing what was going on and turned to Lacus. "Everyone, he's made his choice. Lets go before he wastes it!"

Lacus nodded before the two jumped on board the _Great Fox_. They saw the flames die down, before Yamamoto emerged.

He looked the same but his sword had changed, and now looked like an ancient and worn katana, severely scorched by fire.

The Chaotic Comedian noticed no flames around him before he burst out laughing." Oh man you have a sense of humor after all dude? Cause looks like you blew your fuse trying to be a big man! To bad, posers get it worst!"

Zamasu chuckled as he flew to the Enji Master and had another energy blade form in his hand." Yes, bravery is note worthy but lying is so very sinful. Loathsome man, die like the meager vermin you are so that we can proceed with the, GUH!"

As he swung down his blade Yamamoto blocked it, and the moment he did Zamasu was set ablaze. The Enji Master glared at his enemy before growling out,"Did you think I came here to beg for mercy? Let me make this clear. You...will...not...PASS!"

The first Dimensional General screamed in pain as he fell to the ground." You think your damn flames can stop _me_ mortal? I am immortal, no fire can burn through my…AHHHH!"

At that moment the flames tripled in intensity Yamamoto saw his opponents tongue melt off and its owner roll around before he shrugged." Your immortality might spare you from death fanatic, but in return your now going to burn till this cursed realm no longer exists."

The Chaotic Comedian saw that Zamasu was being to overwhelmed by flames to recover, and saw no fire coming from the Enji Master before he cracked his neck."We got a trickster here eh? Invisible flames or something?

Heh, nice try fossil but it don't matter if you coated yourself with some sort of invisible flames or something, it won't hurt me if they can't touch me! _Nihilo Edge_!"

The spawn of Doug's anger had the blades on his gauntlets extend, and had them crackle with red energy before he dashed past Yamamoto with the intent to slice his head off with his right blade.

The Chaotic Comedian snickered as he thought he dashed past the Enji Master before he saw the blade suddenly vaporize.

As he jumped back Yamamoto sighed." Your sharper then your zealous colleague, but you still don't understand the depth so my current power. Its not about being set ablaze.

Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin does not burn or fire up, it merely blows away anything it touches without a trace, and does not let up till it does so. The immortal loudmouth behind us found out being able to regen endlessly merely means burning endlessly."

"Tsc…unless I just hit you with a blow hard enough to put your flames out old timer! _Nihilist Burst_!"

The Chaotic Comedian snarled out as his energy exploded and he unleashed a large red energy blast at the senior warrior of light. To his shock the energy beam collided with his target, only to be shattered.

Yamamoto slowly walked up as he got into a fighting stance." Do you realize now the scale of the power your facing you demented spoony bard?

I'm not as fast a learner as some of the other masters, despite all of this time I could not master Zanka no Tachi and utilize it without the cost being my life. Still, while my life lasts my body is clad in heat surpassing fifteen million degrees, if not higher!

My heat is greater then stars at their most intense, and none can touch me or my blade! One of the few advantages of fighting in a foreign reality, is that I don't have to worry a bit about vaporizing all around me! Now that you split yourself from Doug Fitter, I don't need a shred of remorse cutting down a worthless parasite that's a bane to all life!"

The Chaotic Comedian saw the five Enji ships, and even some of the others like the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Nudist Sol_ ship were heading for where the Enji first enterer Battle-World before he snarled with rage. He dashed for the hole in the barrier around the ring only for flames to burst up.

As the Chaotic Comedian dashed back he smashed the ground to kick a part of it up and shoot it at the Enji Master, only for the projectile to be set ablaze and vaporize in a instant like if it entered a star.

This caused the Chaotic Comedian to hunch over before he unleashed another burst of cruel laughter." Heh, guess it's no con eh dude? That's right, my eyes and throat feel as dry as a desert. Hell _everything_ is burning!

But all the same your nothing but a god damn kill joy! You always were nothing but a pain in the ass you damn relic! You think your saviors of the cosmos do you? Your just uptight clowns in your ivory tower circus conning yourselves to thinking you're the good guys!

You can say you were killing the "Bad" people, you can say its for the greater good, but in the end all you so called Enji Masters just are killers like me, and at least I'm honest about it! Fossils like you that think you can guide people to a "Better " tomorrow by making decisions from your castles in the sky without bothering to know how anyone down at the bottom that won't drink the punch feels! But then the honest folk" keep it real" by shattering over your grand plans for the utopia you think is right and showing how much your house of cards is worth!

After all you were to blind to stop that Civil War with the Zeon Federation because you were dead wrong about how hungry people are to be winners! And even if you DO escape this whopping, which you won't, it would _still_ fall apart because wildcards like your truly will always resist trying to be weighed down by control freaks like you!

I keep saying, people are _not_ naturally close to the light, they are naturally corrupt, they _want_ to be sinners because they _love_ having what they want and only back down because of the carrot or the stick. Put aside all the speeches and the reality is people only work with others either out of fear or greed. You all made such a big deal when every damn soul united to help Ben fight Zannacross, but the reality is it was either help or die!

You all thought that was proof that everyone wanted to hold hands and sing songs, but just proves that people will do anything to live, and that only when everything will die will most people work together because otherwise they want to be on top!

But you losers are so desperate to see everyone as you want them to be over how they are that you just won't quit. But no matter how hard you try get people to be what you want, it will _never_ work!"

Yamamoto closed his eyes before responding with a solemn," Most of the time I let Myers and the others debate about what is the most moral path to take while I focused on what was needed to live going down said path.

From the start, I joined Myers, Zoda, Craft, Minato, and Gandowan because I thought the warriors of light across the universe uniting was the best way to cut down evil wherever it spread. Nothing is white and black but no matter what I focused on how to do my duty and cut down the sinners that spread injustice.

Wild dogs like you that only think about sating your own desires could never understand the burdens kings, the burdens of _all_ leaders worth a damn have to carry!

It's one thing when life revolves around yourself, but for a parent or any who has responsibility for another knows what its like to worry about those they must protect being harmed by the foolishness of those around them.

I know Myers and others have doubts about the morality of Project Hemostasis's Axiom Matrix, and without a doubt it will require much fine tuning. But if it reduces mindless death and suffering I know its worth attempting without a doubt.

Because the time of letting arrogant children, or those with the comparative intelligence of children be spoiled enough to mindless be allowed to act on their whims is over.

There recklessness endangered _everything_ , dishonoring _all_ we fought and sacrificed for because of their shallow whims. If they just go mindlessly bringing demagogues to power again and again without caring to learn, then they have lost the privilege of having their mindless thoughts being of value.

They will learn as they are enlightened as their hearts are bounded to their peers, no matter how defiant they get. And at last, there will be true peace."

"Hahaha…you all really don't give a damn what the common hick thinks eh? Well its true that the weak don't have rights dude, the reality is your all to weak to decide what's right either! For all your flames your still to slow to stop me you geezer! Your flames are still not fast enough to catch me with my Ultra Instinct…so kick back and squirm as you realized you threw your life away for nothing!"

Yamamoto sneered as he had had a tornado of fire burst out to try and catch his target, only for the Chaotic Comedian to vanish in a instant. The blazing Enji Master saw images of his masked opponent all around him, and as he heard laugher all around him, and saw his hands start to crack he sneered."Think you can just slip away from the grasp of a dying star you virus? Think again. Corpse… ashes of the dead who were killed by my flames…rekindle once more to join me with one last spark of victory! _Zanka no Tachi…Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin_!"

The Enji Master stabbed the tip of his sword into the ground and a moment later a rupture burst out in front of him, and dozens of blazing corpses blasted out. The Chaotic Comedian saw more and more corpses jump out to surround him before he cracked his knuckles." You picked a hell of a time revealing all your tricks right before you died you eyesore! But your senile if you think quantity can make for quality, I can crush them in,"

Doug's expelled darkness punched the air and unleashed enough force to shatter all the corpses in front of him before he laughed." Scratch that, I _did_ shatter your weak ass trump card in a second flat! Now its time to, huh?"

Before the Dimensional General could unleash a second strike he saw the skeletal arms of the figures he shattered grasp on to him as one made a hand gesture to cast a magic spell.

As the Chaotic Comedian as the ground ripple and swallow up his feet like quick sand before he could notice Yamamoto saw his target looked distracted and grasped his blade with both hands." They may indeed be cannon folder, but like all pawns they just have to hold down the enemy long enough for the king to make checkmate!

Doug Fitter may have had his reasons to hold a grudge, but none of that was even close enough to justify endangering all life itself! May you that is raw hate, be reduced to less than ash you damn sinner _! Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin_!"

Yamamoto yelled out with fury before he nearly became a miniature star. The heat around him and the Chaotic Comedian became so intense that it looked like they were suddenly transported to hell.

But as the masked man saw the Enji Master's flames become a blazing tiger and felt hurricane winds blown into him the being of madness just cackled madly as he stomped the ground hard enough to crack it." Oh yah, bring it tool! No matter how hot you get, your not to hot for _my_ rage!"

"Shut up and DIE!"

"You don't tell me what to do, EVER! _HELL"S PUNCHLINE_!"

The half-infinite symbol on the Chaotic Comedian's head surged with power before his aura erupted and he unleashed a lunging punch that fired a tornado of black and red energy at the Enji Master.

The collision unleashed a shock-wave and the two were at a dead lock for a few moments, till the Dimensional General felt himself knocked back a few feet and widened his eyes." Nothing's more a pain in the ass then a deluded old timer who can't get the message!

Think I'm giving it one hundred percent you bastard? Like hell! If your flames are being such a pain, then with the Equalizer, I'll just go around it!"

Yamamoto saw his opponent's arm suddenly bulk up and get muscular before the attack the arm was unleashing glowed white, causing the bearded man to tense up." No…you will not,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MOTHER FU,"

Before he could finish his taunt his aura exploded, and using the power of the Equalizer the Chaotic Comedian's attack phased through to another reality to bypass Yamamoto's flames, and after pricing his defenses blast right into his midsection.

The attack shattered all of the Enji's flames in an instant, and not only did the attack shatter Ryūjin Jakka…but hit him so hard that he was bisected from his right shoulder to his waist.

The Chaotic Comedian saw his target fall to the ground and laughed madly as he went over to kick the broken blade away." Now who's full of it eh you bald bastard? Well, guess not you since your in pieces! Serves you right for, huh?"

The masked man heard the Beyonder scream with rage and looked up to see that the ships were getting further away. The sight made him snicker before cracking his neck." Now look at what you did eh? I'll have to try now to own the rest of these lame, huh? Seriously?"

The Chaotic Comedian was about to take off till he felt something grasp his leg, and saw that even with his body severed, Yamamoto still grasped his target. The Enji Master looked on the verge of death, but even as his body was cracking he rasped out,"You…will…never win…scum."

Doug's darkness had his eyes twitch before he stomped his foot down so hard that he severed the senior warrior of light's arm. He then had his energy flare up has he had a mad look in his eye." You got to be a sore loser like a little bitch eh? Piff…don't you get it?

 _My_ "kind" _always_ wins! Your such a god damn stiff to the very end, ranting about sin this and justice that! But your to smug to realize you're the one who bears the greatest" Sin" of all dude. That's right, it's the worst sin of all, but its so bad that you stiff's don't even talk about it.

The cold hard truth is that Pride, Lust, Greed and all the other sins are not the worst! The _true_ worst sin, is to be _boring_!

That's right, so many of you hero's, saints, angels, and _all_ the other kind of "Nobel Elite" try and be politically correct and paint a nice picture so all the losers can feel better.

But in the end the reality is most don't really give a damn how many people a dude screws over if he puts on a good show! If a man can get people what they want, you think they _really_ care how its done as long as he can keep the good times going?

Hell no. Don't matter if the man breaks some lame rules like cheating on a wife, cheating out some lame losers out of money they were going to lose anyway, or even kill!

Because no matter how hard you hero's try, people don't give a damn about anyone that's not part of their pack. A saint is a bore that just makes everyone else feel bad and tells them to do what they don't really want to do!

But if the laughing man that can make people feel something, then hell...people will pay more attention to his god damn seat then a boring "low energy" stiff that has all the "logically correct" answers!

No one ever makes a statue for " Carl the Consistent" dude, they _worship_ those that bring in the passion! If some lame stiff somehow wormed his or her way to power, people naturally want their stuff taken to someone that deserves it, because no matter what the law says, the " true" law is that those that are liked the most should get the most no matter how many legal loopholes the weak prop up to cheat things!

And that's why you " hero's will never win. Because its not good vs evil, just the strong vs the weak who suck up to whoever is a sucker enough to defend them.

That's right, most people are not aligned with hero's, they just want to say that to feel good! But the truth is the troll is closer to most people then _any_ goodie two shoes hero!

People don't care if millions of people are dying in some far off place long as they don't know anyone, people don't really care if god damn genocides go on long as they don't have anyone they know there. People don't _want_ to all be equal, they just want to crush anyone that's not in their pack, that's in the way of the good times.

They don't want to be in peace because that would be a god damn bore!

Even if people say they want "peace," they _really_ want victory! They say they seek security and quiet, the condition called peace. But even as they speak they are trigger happy sons of bitches that are mighty damn hungry for good old fashion violence to get glory, to dominate the losers!

That's why when they get that quiet security they think they want they squirm like hell after they realize how god damn boring peace is! After all if its always all nice and tranquil then no one is winning! So the show must go on and if some losers being killed are the price then that's to bad.

You stuck up " forces of light" kept trying to push people to a tomorrow where they would be what they want, but I'm what they really are! That's why I'm the one who's going to rip apart every last joke till all of existence is how it should be! That's right, no matter how many losers get robbed, rapped and ripped apart, even if it means a entire group of losers gets massacred the show must go on! So don't matter how many losers resist, the wheel of life is gonna turn sucka!"

Yamamoto just coughed up blood, and as it looked like he was going to say something the Chaotic Comedian suddenly unleashed a energy blast from his right hand to blast his head off. The masked man laughed madly as he just kept unleashing energy blasts."SHUT IT! I'll destroy everything and everyone till there is nothing left! Then I'll win! THEN I'LL WIN!"

The Divergent Catalyst kept up his onslaught till suddenly he realized their was nothing in front of him but a giant crater. The man with a jester face saw their was blood and ash on his right fist. He looked back up to see where the Enji were and sneered when he realized they were further away.

As angry as he was, the Beyonder was even more furious at those that defied him escaping. As Superman, Professor X, Wonder Woman, Jean Grey Green Lantern, Captain Marvel, and all the others barraged him as hard as he could for a moment he saw the _Tri-Edge_ and the other ships were nearly out of his sight before his entire body glowed golden."I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

The golden being had energy beams shoot out of him in all directions. In a instant Barry pushed Wally out of the way, and got vaporized. Superman, The Hulk, and some of the others were able to endure the barrage but were still critically wounded. The sight of their grim determination caused the one known as Rabum Alal to scream with fury." CATCH THE HEATHENS MY SWANS AND BRING THEM TO ME!"

As the surviving superhero's gave everything they had to keep the Beyonder at bay at this time Ben and Lacus had joined Cloud and the others on the _Neo-High Wind_ docking bay.

Ben had seen a monitor showing the Chaotic Comedian brutally kill Yamamoto and grasped the Star Sword bitterly before he glanced at the monitor showing Cid." How long is it going to take to get into the portal?"

"Unless you help push Auro we are maxed out! Just need a solid minute and we should be good!"

Trunks chuckled bitterly as he looked at the progress of the other ships." Long as its not a " Namek" minute we should be good. Then again, never underestimate the fury of a enemy who thinks he's god. Because, huh? Damn it, because something like this happens!"

James saw a monitor showing the Beyonder was glowing, and that the entire reality was glowing before he winced." No, looks like the Beyonder's charging up an attack that, if the reading's are correct, could vaporize this entire dimension! But that would destroy everything here!"

"HAHAHAH! You naïve Enji Knight, your thinking to damn small but that's to bad!"

Ben swerved around to see that that the Black Swans Elphelt, Ramathel, Yabbat, and Stella had all landed on the ship's docking bay.

The pink haired Black Swan had pistols form in her hands as she had a deranged look in her eye." You heathens just don't get it! Our lives, and this entire reality is just a extension of Rabum Alal's will! If he wants to remake things to his whim, so be it! But right now the whim of the Great Wheel, is to turn over and crush your unworthy body's!"

"You must really not care about your life if you want to just give it up so casually." Cloud uttered as he got back into a fighting stance.

Elphelt just giggled darkly before her pistols transformed into energy cannons." We don't have to defeat you, just delay you long enough to keep you from escaping! Ramathel, lets show them what divine punishment looks like!"

The brown skinned Black Swan saw James give her a wary look before she had twin blades float around her once more."Of course…sister."

"Hehe, time for the final, GUH!"

In a instant Ramathel stabbed her fellow Black Swan in the back, causing the pink haired woman to scream with shock. As she glared at her Ramathel had her blades become cannons." Sorry Elphelt, but the Enji must escape to see if the path James Elrond talked about will amount to more then talk. _Overdrive: Calvados_!"

Ramathel blasted her sister away , and as she did Yabbat looked at this act with raw hate." You corrupt heathen! You turn your back on the great one? Such insanity must be, GUH!"

Just as she was going to attack Stella had golden swords rain down on the pale Black Swan's limbs.

As Yabbat cried out Stella pointed her rapier at her." Some of us still remember what its like to have are own will. Some of us, are willing to risk the ultimate sin to find what we lost."

As Stella glanced at Noctis the original Black Swan hissed with fury before she teleported away. James eyed the two traitors carefully before readying his bow."So, this is your wish? We are in no mood for more games."

"You can watch us if you want, but my view is sincere. I should advise, the odds are we are running out of time to escape."

Ben saw a warning sigh and saw the entire area around the Beyonder was glowing like a giant laser ready to erupt before he tensed up." No, if we could just go a little faster, if we could just get a few more seconds!"

"What about, freezing time altogether?"

The group swerved around and saw a recovered Jotaro stagger up. " I can use the power Star Platinum got from Dio, "The World", to freeze time. It might give us a few seconds."

As everyone looked at the Joestar his relative Josuke raised a eyebrow." Hey wait man, I thought it only worked on yourself? That's not going to be big enough to cover us all!"

"Maybe, but its better then nothing! Even if I push myself so hard I die its better to die like a man then do nothing!"

Lacus saw Link, Mario and the others look conflicted before she took a deep breath." You don't have to worry about running out of energy, I'll give you enough so that you can endure the extended cost. I'll, try and use my power to extend its range to."

Luke Skywalker saw her determination and walked up." I can try and help, and form a Battle-Meditation to expand the effect of whatever this thing is so it can cover us all. Worth a shot at least."

Mara grinned before the red haired Jedi crossed her arms." New you would get your mojo back when all this mess was cleared out farm boy."

"Just needed my muse back dear. Chewey, get ready this is only going to get one shot!"

Everyone briefly heard the Wookie roar from the transmission from the Millennium Falcon before Lacus and the Grand Master of the Jedi both put their hands on Jotaro's shoulders, causing the Joestar to grin." Well this has been one bizarre day alright. Good grief, here goes something. Now Star Platinum, _The World_!"

The hat wearing man's Stand appeared, and used its power to freeze time. With holy energy fulling him, Jotaro was able to cover the entire group of ships and freeze time around the entire area.

Ben held his breath, but was relieved to see that the ploy seemed to work as the airships were moving, but the energy around the Beyonder was frozen. Ben saw Lacus was looking weary and just grasped her tightly, causing her to smile as the couple saw the Schwarzwelt portal right in front of there eyes.

To everyone's relief, the Beyonder still had not mastered time enough to notice that a area of it was frozen.

* * *

As the ships passed through the link between dimensions this caused everyone on the other end to get alert as Reed Richard's saw one of his machines beep.

The leader of the Future Foundation looked at his wife, Master Myers, Ansem, Tifa, Beerus, and the others before he winced."Everyone, the readings from the ships are being detected again in the portal! It's a good chance that they are returning!"

Myers and the other Enji looked relived before Tifa blurted out," So they are ok? They won?"

The member of the Fantastic Four was about to respond when he saw another beep and saw his machine display a error sigh before raising a eyebrow."Don't relax just yet, a energy seems to be following them, one that has enough force to overload the sensors!"

Beerus sighed before he saw the Royal Knights finish absorbing all of the energy that the God of Destructions were willing to donate before he had his feline ears twitch." All right lunkheads, you better prove your worth or I'll destroy you myself."

Omnimon nodded before he glanced at his fellow Royal Knights." We will not fail our duty. Mode change to…"

Omnimon used the energy he gained to have his armor shine with light. He then transformed to have green eyes, light blue neon lights in many parts of his body, and light blueish white wings instead of a cape. As his sword transformed into a Katana he shouted," _Merciful Mode_! Now brothers, for the sake of Cosmos!"

The now winged Royal Knight dove into the portal between worlds, followed by his fellow Royal Knights, the black armored _Alphamon Ouryuken_ , _Imperialdramon Paladin Mode_ , and the white and red armored _Jesmon_.

* * *

As the Royal Knights entered on one side the Beyonder saw the Enji and their new friends suddenly enter the other end of the portal on his side. Realizing that his targets somehow escaped faster then he expected the Beyonder screamed with rage." No, they cheated! This can't happen, not to _me_!"

"Guess it did son." Superman answered wearily as he grasped his wounded chest." No matter how powerful you are, in the end villains like you all face there, GUH!"

In a instant a black claw of raw energy erupted out of the Beyonder's chest to impale Superman in the heart. As those who survived gasped in horror the Beyonder looked completely insane as his face turned pitch black and demonic eyes formed all over his body." I'm not like all the inferior scum you play hero with, I'm Beyond EVERYTHING! And may everyone be forced to accept this, once and for all!"

The Beyonder had more claws burst out all over his body to impale all around him, before those claws divided and the Beyonder begun to draw the entire realm into him.

Superman saw the very space folding into his enemy before he closed his eyes." Ben…its up to you now. Lois...for you."

The Man of Steel and those who were left tried one last attack before they were swallowed up by the deity.

The Beyonder grew to the size of a skyscraper and downed multiple arms as more of the dimension around him became part of him. " **I WILL NOT BE DENYED**!"

The Chaotic Comedian saw the Beyonder dive into the portal before Zamasu at last regenerated enough to stand back up before he looked around." What…what happened? Did, did the heathens die?"

The masked jester just snorted as he glanced down." Since the boss man is ticked as hell, what you think you fag?"

Before Zamasu could even respond a shock wave knocked him into Thanatos. Ben and his friends felt the shock-wave even more before the owner of the Star Sword saw a monitor showing a mass of purple energy with the Beyonder's face on it catching up to them through the portal between dimensions before he winced." He, he's chasing after us? Figured he'd be a sore loser. So, anyone have the best idea to fight a roaring mass of energy in between dimensions?"

Before anyone could respond another monitor shows Omnimon and the other Royal Knights fly past the ships before Trunks raised a eyebrow." It would seem the others are either reckless or planned for this. Well, lets hope its option B."

Omnimon saw the Enji and their entourage fly to the other side of the portal before he glared at the Beyonder." Enemy to all, your madness will be severed here! _All Delete_!"

Omnimon put his arms together and unleashed a raw energy beam. At the same time Imperialdramon cried out," _Omni Sword!"_

While Alphamon shouted _,"Divine Sword Grade Alpha!"_

And Jesmon bellowed _,"Judgement of the Blade_!"

The four Royal Knights attacks headed for the Beyonder in unison, but seeing the attacked just caused the scion of Cosmos and Zannacross to snort." _**COSMOS MUST TRULY BE FOOLISH IF SHE THINKS HER PUPPETS CAN HARM ME**_!"

"We don't think our attacks can defeat you villain." Omnimon calmly stated." But they _can_ open a path way so that she can!"

As the Beyonder paused to wonder what the Digimon meant he saw the four attacks head not for him but to the edges of the portal, and with the enhancements given to them the God's of Destruction the blades cut the portal itself.

The creator of Battle-World was shocked to see the portal be severed, before it revealed none other than Cosmos herself in her throne in heaven, the _Sanctuary of Order_.

The ruler of the "Invisible Empire" saw the supreme queen of light looking at her sadly, as a massive amount of holy energy was surging around her." _**WHAT? YOUR PAWNS CUT A PATHWAY TO ALTER THE LINK TO YOU!? HOW KIND OF YOU TO SAVE TIME**_!"

"Your mistaken, my son."

Cosmos uttered sorrowfully as enough holy light surrounded her to fill up all the stars of a galaxy." Since we were aware of your plans, as my Enji distracted you we prepared a countermeasure.

You intended to use the Incursion ritual to weave all the realms into yours and shatter them, but since we were aware, we intend to reverse the effect to instead draw your reality, your being in, to leave you vulnerable without risking the other realms."

" _ **YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTWIT ME MOTHER? I AM BEYOND YOU AND NOW I WILL AT LAST TAKE WHAT SHOULD BE MINE**_! _**I WILL ROB YOU OF EVERYTHING**_!"

Cosmos just sighed as she condensed all of the energy she was gathering into a sphere in her hands." My son, I'm sorry you loath me so. To say I was new to being a parent at the time would be a understatement. It's my wish to see you reform, but if your rage endangers everything else in existence I can not afford to be patient.

Rabum Alal, Beyonder, U-DO, whatever name you think defines you my son, I hope you will at last be at peace.

 _Heavily Star of Creation_!"

The Beyonder instantly fired twin purple energy blasts from his eyes, but Cosmos had been gathering power into her attack since the moment Ben and the others entered Battle-World, and unleashed her golden sphere.

The moment it left her hands it became the size of a sun, and grew larger as it collided into the Beyonder, and hit him with such force that it smashed him back through the portal and back into his native realm.

The Chaotic Comedian saw the Beyonder be blasted back into his reality, and saw the Battle-World planets get shattered in a instant before he saw the one who gave him power try and push the blast back, only to quickly fail before he chuckled darkly." Damn, this curveball is going to sting."

Just as Zamasu looked up the sphere exploded, consuming the entire reality with light. At this point of time Ben and his group just exited the Schwarzwelt portal on the other end.

The leader of the Justice Force was overjoyed to see that the world, and most of his comrades were still their after he left before he grasped Lacus warmly." We did it, we made it back!"

"But what happened to the,"

Before Ezan could finish his speech a massive flash of light form the portal cut everyone off as a shockwave knocked all the ships back.

As Cid and the other pilots frantically tried to stabilize Ben got on guard again." What happened? Is the Beyonder attacking?"

"Do not worry Ben Auro." Omnimon replied as he flew in front of the Neo-High wind." That was Cosmos. You succeed in distracted the Beyonder long enough for her to plan her countermeasure.

In such a dire situation as this her direct intervention was warranted, and as you escaped we cut the portal between realms in two, to lead the Beyonder to Cosmos, where she hit him with enough force to purify an entire dimension."

Ben saw Star-Dream overload in the distance as the portal collapsed. He took in what the Royal Knight said and raised a eyebrow." So wait, your telling me Cosmos attacked the Beyonder directly, and destroyed him and his reality with him? So, did, did we really win?"

Before anyone could answer everyone heard a bitter snicker, before Doug staggered up." That all depends on what you mean by winning bro. Because like it or not, we _still_ have vary different ideas on what winning this means."

While Doug did not look hostile, he did not look happy either, and Ben realized he was facing more than one uncertainty that was causing him to feel dread. But little did he know he had more to worry about then he thought.

* * *

Where Cosmos's attack went off was nearly now all but blank space, completely shattered by the might of the Queen of Light's attack.

However, one house sized fragment of land survived, and on it was the Chaotic Comedian. The masked man's right arm was vaporized but the sight of his own survival caused Doug's darkness to yell loudly." Now THAT's a rush! Heaven throws a slicker fastball then I figured, but even that's not hardcore enough to erase the true power I tell you what!"

"Yes…the true…divine…reckoning…can never be stopped!"

The masked man glanced behind him to see Zamasu, or at least his head slowly reform even after being hit with a reality destroying energy blast. As the first Dimensional General's body slowly regenerated the green colored man had a mad look in his eye." Witness the might of my true immortality, that can survive even the end of the universe! Praise…ZAMASU!"

As his body finished healing Zamasu coughed up blood before he had his eye twitch, he uttered a weak chuckle and fell flat on the ground.

The Chaotic Comedian just cracked his neck before he looked at all the white around him." Well, you hero's hit hard enough to roll this out into overtime, but it just means your going to suffer like you never suffered before in the final round, when your going to have to see who the true winners are, once and for all!"

Suddenly the small platform begun to shake as a booming voice roared out," _**I AGREE COMPLETELY, MY GOD SLAYER**_!"

The Masked man glanced up to see a golden sphere spiral around in the sky, before it slowly rotated, once more becoming space. The eyes of the Beyonder appeared over that sphere as his Wahrwelt castle slowly was restored, like time was rewinding after Cosmos's attack ignited.

The Beyonder saw his reality slowly be restored as his eyes started to glow with golden light and look like moving clock hands." _**SO YOU WERE SO AFRAID OF DESTINY THAT YOU CHEAT ME MOTHER!? YOUR MORE UNDERHANDED THEN I EXPECTED TO PUSH ME THIS FAR! YESI HAD NO IDEA…THAT I COULD SEE THIS MUCH…WITH MY EYES SHUT**_!

 _ **BUT I CAN SEE CLEARLY NOW, MY EYES HAVE ADJUSTED AND NOW I CAN "SEE" TIME! AND NOW THAT I CAN SEE, ONCE I FINISH ADJUSTING, NONE WILL DEFY THE TRUE ALMIGHTY EVER AGAIN**_!"

The Beyonder gave a wild burst of laugher that caused the entire reality to shake as his wound slowly healed, and he thought of nothing but revenge for his setback.

 _ **Authors Notes** :_ Well, we had another massive chapter but hope to clear things up any confusion as much as I can.

Firstly, Thanatos is from the Saint Seyia series like Hypnoses, and like before his human form was from another series so I felt like it was a worthy enough match. I altered how Zamasu fused but its close enough to get the desired affect of his fused form from Super Lol.

Also, since I wanted to keep Ben as the only one with Bankai I combined what was Yamamoto's Bankai in Bleach with the 8 gate release suicide Jutsu Might Guy from Naruto used in his battle with Madara.

Now then, I know there is still a lot of, things to be settled but if your not happy with how things are going I'll just say that things are not set yet for everyone's path so to speak.

Ben's rant about Anti-Spiral and the Spiral Nemesis are both from the series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. The Spiral Nemesis is a theoretical apocalyptic event involving the overuse of the Spiral Power energy of which the enemies of the series, the Anti-Spirals fought to prevent, becoming so obsessed with preventing this that they took very extreme measures.

Ben's not become a "Anti-Spiral" yet, but is getting close with his zeal.

Doug and the Chaotic Comedian is like Kain fighting his Dark self in the After years, though its mostly like the villain Onslaught form the Marvel comics who also was the final boss of Marvel VS Capcom.

Onslaught was the fusion of Professor X and Magneto, Magneto's hateful mind merging with Professor X's to become a new, vicious enemy with both of their powers, and more.

In the Comics the X-Men were able to split Professor X from Onslaught, but Onslaught's hate was so strong he was able to still exist as his own entity, the same kind of concept is applying to the Chaotic Comedian for the moment. Their might be another thing Onslaught has in common with the Chaotic Comedian but, that will come later.

Well, hope you like how things unfolded today to leave a review, tune in next time to where as everyone realizes the Beyonder survived, Ben must retrieve his full power, the Divine Mugen Nova. On the path to reclaiming his ultimate power Ben meets old faces along the way, both friend and foe, and must make some hard decisions about just what he is truly trying to grasp. He's not the only one that will be making hard choices, and to find out tune in next time.


	37. Chapter 237: The Circle of Life

_**Chapter 237: The Circle of Life**_

As happy as Master Myers and the rest were to see the Enji emerge from the portal in one piece, the Warriors of Light, the God's of Destruction and the others were alarmed to see other ships following them.

The leader of the Enji Knights saw the Millennium Falcon and other ships fly near the _Great-Fox_ and the _Neo-Highwind_ but not attack before he raised an eyebrow and checked his transmitter." Ben, can you hear me? That is all of you on board yes? We can't help but notice you returned with more ships then you entered and I would be very cross if hostiles have stolen your ships to use as a invasion force."

As Cecil and some of the other Enji got ready for a fight Ben quickly answered with a reassuring," Hey Master Myers! Glad you guys are still ok! Don't worry, it's us. I know we have a few new additions to the fleet but please don't attack, far as we know for now they are allies. I know it's confusing but well…a lot happen and I'm not sure we are totally in the clear yet but best if we do the debriefing in person."

Myers saw that the Royal Knights were letting the ships go before he took a sigh of relief." Fair enough, just glad we have time to talk at all. You sound like your rather tired Ben, no doubt you all had to push yourselves to your limits once more. Don't worry about the minor details, you can rest up and I'll get the briefing from Master Yamamoto."

The man over a century old heard nothing for a few moments, but just as he wondered if the transmission was cut off Ben responded with a wary," That's one of the things we need to talk about. No point waiting. Could have gone worst but we did not get out unscratched.

Master Yamamoto…he gave his life so that we could escape in time. I'm sorry Grand Master, I wanted to stop him but he said it was the only way. He, died with honor."

Myers felt a sharp pain rock across his heart as he realized he did not even sense that one of his oldest comrades had passed on before he grasped his sword tightly. He coughed a bit before he glanced at his fellow Enji." Master Yamamoto, knew the risks like all the other Enji. I'm sure he fought with honor to the last. Was he killed by the Beyonder?"

"Its…it's one of those long stories Grand Master. I don't know if he's still alive."

"Well, may the light be with him regardless."

Before Ben could answer everyone heard a bitter chuckle before Doug cut in with," Oh he's with the light all right Myers. But him being with the light depends on what light the Enji roll with these days."

The other Enji looked at each other tensely as they heard Doug keep laughing bitterly before Myers, still remembering what Ben told him about the Chaotic Comedian before he rubbed his beard." Ah you're ok to Doug? Glad to know your one of the ones who endured this bout with divine madness."

"Well, part of me did old man. You could say,"

Everyone heard some arguing before Ben cut in with," As I said before, we have a lot to talk about. Is it alright if we talk in a secure place? Not ready for a chat with the press yet till we know all the facts."

Myers saw Beerus looking impatient before Reed Richard's walked up." Feel free to use the Baxter Buildings 's docking bay if need be, it was already clear."

"Thanks Mister Richard's, see you all soon."

Beerus saw Ben's group of ships fly past Rieze Maxia before he snickered." Well, guess Auro can keep it together under pressure after all. Damn, all revved up for nothing. Still, better then looking like a fool."

Whis cleared his throat before he looked at the sky." Don't go take another nap just yet Lord Beerus. By all accords the plan Cosmos plotted held together, but wither it got the desired effect remains to be seen. After all we still don't know if the Beyonder has the power to endure the assault or not."

"God damn it what's the point of a plan if it amounts to nothing Whis? How long do I have to wait to know if I can go to sleep without being blasted or not?"

Belmond saw how irritated Beerus looked before the clown like God of Destruction chucked." Come now Beerus, I know it's been a while since the public was aware of our role but do try and remember your status and try and show some dignity."

"Tsc…that's _real_ funny coming from a man that looks like a clown."

"No matter how one looks anyone with a brain can see when someone with authority walks, as long as they remember who they are. I'm just saying Beerus, don't lose your patience over something so trivial like all those tactless mortals.

For people of are stature, we waited for far longer things then this! But, with any luck the Masters of Masters will have done his evaluation and we won't have to wait for much longer, for many things."

Beerus saw Belmond, and some of the other God's of Destruction had a composed but hungry look in their eyes before he rolled his own." Alright alright I get it shut up already! Ugh, been so long since I had my real job I'm just a tad rusty with all the moves alright? Enough let's get this damage report already."

Ansem saw where the _Neo-Highwind_ , the _Tri-Edge_ and the other ships were landing before he crossed his arms." Don't worry, I have shuttles ready to depart, we will join them momentarily."

Champa saw the Enji nod before he groaned." Ugh, I'm not sticking to what is top speed for mortals! Get us there before they land Valdos!"

The fatter God of Destruction's angel attendant giggled as she swerved around." Are you _sure_ my Lord? You look like you could use some exercise, and if the crises is not over yet then you might want to warm up to avoid…you know."

"I am just fine Valdos!" The fatter feline yelled out." Long as I know trouble's coming I'll be ready to destroy like a pro so let's go!"

"As you wish. Over to where Ben Auro and the others are landing right? All right, everyone, hold off on eating for a moment to avoid losing your lunch, in more ways than one."

Just as Myers was about to respond Valdos, Whis and the other blue skinned individual all waved their wands before the group around them was warped to where the ships were landing.

Myers saw Tifa and some of the others looking dazed before he smirked." My thanks to you angels for making things as effective as can be. I suppose, in a case like this there is no time to waste."

Ben had just exited the _Neo-Highwind_ with Lacus, James, Cloud, Ezan, and many of the others. As Myers saw Noctis, Ryūko, Jotaro, Solid Snake, Luke Skywalker and the other new allies that the Enji made while in Battle-World walk out Ben was shocked to see his fellow Enji faster than he expected.

As the owner of the Star Sword saw that the specters Whis, Valdos and the other attendees were holding where still glowing wands before he grinned. Well guess you and your pals are the best at what you do Whis."

"But of course we are Ben Auro." The long time retainer to Beerus answered playfully." That's what we exist for yes? But right now I think everyone in the universe is grateful you have been able to do your job Ben Auro.

Well…everyone that's aware of what's been going on at least. Oh my, and you somehow made it back with new allies? You really are good at making friends eh?"

Beerus saw Ryūko, Lilac, Mighty Number Nine, Ruby, Kakashi, and others looking at him and the others curiously before he raised an eyebrow." The Beyonder really must be insane if he had such a random batch of mortals be his soldiers. Then again are most of you lot soldiers or sex slaves?"

"Screw you!" Ryūko shouted out defensively." I don't have to answer myself to a damn talking cat!"

"God damn it, how many times do I have to explain myself in a day before I have to give a demonstration that _no_ one will forget?"

"Oh calm down Lord Beerus" Whis threw out playfully." Forget how many cultures humans can have?"

"Maybe…but the standards for what is " suitable" must be even odder then that one champion Heles had, that irritating Ribrianne! Still, I'll be grateful enough to allow you to explain yourself as long as it's a good answer!"

Belmond noticed Noctis, Noel, and Rem looking at him before he looked amused." Should be a laugh no matter what. I can' t help but notice that some of your new allies look a lot like former" test subjects" I had, when I still had an active role, and was playing around with ideas to test the mortal rating of worlds like the Starscourge and other games I came up with to make the job fun."

Noctis raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the Clown like God of the Destruction before he tensed up." Wait, how would you know about the Starscourge?"

Ignis saw Belmond laugh before he paused." You know, this would be the first time we visited another planet but you know Noct, I can't help but notice that chap looks like a man in one of Eos's oldest murals that showed the gods, the one that only now we know was the one with Ardyn."

"Heh, you said Eos eh? That takes me _way_ back" Belmond threw out with amusement." You guys are relics all right. What, where you one of those luckless mortals frozen for eons or something?"

Ezan saw Noctis, Machina, and the rest of their group start to get upset before he remembered how Rem's " Class Zero" comrades and their entire world suffered at the hands of the Tempus Finis event before he cleared his throat." Your guess is not too far off God of Destruction.

The reality is that we found that the Beyonder was treating the destruction of everything as a game. He seemed to recreate entire worlds from" Steller Memory" and fuse worlds together to have people from various eras fight to prove to him who the most worthy of all was as a way to decide his champions for the invasion."

Beerus eyed everyone before he snorted." So that's why I had to look at Zamasu's pompous face again? Tsc…not too far off from what I suspected. Fair enough, but it seems the bastard really is to insane to do things logically. Well, guess that worked for us but still don't get why he created guys that would not be willing to serve him unless he's the type that created people just to destroy them."

James saw Luke and the other Jedi before he then looked at Hilda, and Ravio and readjusted his glasses." That would be because we found out that the Beyonder was not just seeking out the most powerful warriors in history, but created various situations to try and understand history and the various actions of mortals to in his eyes, know how to create" better" versions."

Ezan saw his father looking at him before he nodded." There were a few surprises. Father, one of my opponents was Madara Uchiha."

Ansem blinked at this before shock swept across his face." Madara, truly Ezan? How, how did he act? Was he just a mindless puppet or did they have wills of their own?"

"He and the other obstacles seemed to have their own objectives, or at least were controlled to think they had their own will. Heh, no match for me but I'll admit, he did push me a tad more than I thought he would after he revealed thanks to the experiments of the other hostiles he was now part Super Saiyan.

Still, it just made me push harder. Still, seeing him made me reflect on how a warrior's obsession can be his own undoing so it was not a total lost. I was able to prove that the Beyonder's ideal of the ultimate warrior is a faulty one."

As Ansem chuckled Lacus giggled weakly as she walked forward." It was not fighting every single moment but the Beyonder sure did not make it easy for us.

He, split us in to five different worlds from the start and threw us into some rather tense situations. But no matter what, we came together. Heh, we had to. Too much…was at stake for me to…ugh."

Lacus staggered before she tripped and fell. Ben caught her before she could hit the ground . Ben felt a chill creep down his spine as he ealized she was breathing heavy." Lacus! Are you ok? Your head feels on fire! Your, you're not ,"

"Just a little tired Ben, don't worry." Lacus responded weakly as she tenderly grasped his hand." I, just did a lot more than I've done in years darling. Just need to rest a bit and I'll be fine. Despite the changes to how it works, having Kisara with me again does help a tad with my stadium."

"Kisara?" Master Myers blurted out curiously." Lacus, your almost sounding like your back to being a Jinchūriki for the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Did the Beyonder force you to go through some sort of torture?"

"Heh, not quite Grand Master. We were lucky he is so chaotic and unfocused. But, he did seem to on a whim recreate the Kisara in her most berserk. In fact a rather nasty enemy named Ragyō had enough magic to make the Blue-Eyes White Dragon serve her, and even evolved her into an even nastier form in the name of the Chaos Max Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It, was a dicey situation but we were able to get help when the Celestial One Philemon helped us.

The Supreme Kai of Dreams gave me new power in the Velvet Room, and I gained the power to bound with the true Kisara's soul and use the power of Geass to turn the Beyonder's Blue Eyes-White Dragon into a Persona. I'm able to use my old power, but now it's on _my_ terms."

Whis saw the new bracelet on the Enji Knight's arm before he chuckled." My, Philemon played her games again eh?"

"Bah, that butterfly sneaked into the Beyonder's reality? Damn idiot could have killed us all!"Champa yelled out with annoyance.

The reaction caused Valdo's to giggle." No need to be that way my lord. The actions of the Supreme Kai of Time and Dreams saved us all really. Still, impressive you were able to bound with her power so quickly."

The leader of the Enji could not help but feel proud before he went over to Lacus to see for himself." Even in the most dire of times we learn something.

Good work Lacus, I knew no matter what you would show the Beyonder the true nature of your heart. I'm proud of all of you."

Kirby laughed as he jumped on Yoshi's head." We all seemed to learn something new today Grand Master! By chance the Beyonder recreated my mother so I could met her at last! I mean, I found out my mother, or step mother or something was the nasty evil Android 21 who made me in part to be this nasty Void Terminal monster that was part of Majin Buu and supposed to be a monster before the Star Rod and the Nova Comet turned me into well, me. But, at least I got to know she cared even if it's the kind of caring a mad scientist does!"

Ben, Yoshi and many of the others around Kirby had their jaws drop before Ben raised an eyebrow." Kirby…is that supposed to be a joke? Your, related to Majin Buu?"

PAIR looked around before the Blue Nitro shrugged." Its no joke, Android 21 was the reason we were able to make so much progress with Gourmet Cells, her gift was a boon to are research...even if its lead to a...unexpected path."

Beerus eyed Kirby carefully before he burst out laughing." I _knew_ there was more to the puffball then being pink! So, one of those damn androids from that guy that created Cell created another secret one that caused trouble millions of years later? Ugh, typical humans, never thinking of the consequences of their actions. Well, now I get where the bratty behavior came from at least. "

Zero saw Kirby look upset before he thought about how Doctor Wily obsessed with him and smirked." Don't worry Kirby, trust me I know what it's like to find out some self-absorbed nut-job created you. But don't worry dude, it does not really matter where you from but what you do."

Beerus saw Shadow, Vincent, Ezan and some of the others nod in agreement before he snorted." Nice sediment but it's not always that simple robot. Still, if you learned something that made you better fighters more power to you I guess."

Yoshi saw Kirby smile before he shrugged." Far as Yoshi knows Yoshi is just a normal Yoshi that hatched out of an egg like all the others. Still, Yoshi always knew his family so glad you were able to find out yours Kirby."

Hiryuumon saw Kirby nod before he winced as the memories of his previous life resurfaced again before he looked at Ben and cleared his throat." Well, not ever memory you find is a good one Yoshi. Boss, there is something I have to tell you all. When we were fighting some crazy Digimon Dark Knightmon poisoned me.

I beat him after going all out but the food I ate to cure me also was magical, magical enough to give me the memories of my past life. Ben, before I was Hiryuumon my previous life was Daigo Hyōga, the guy who piloted the _Spry Eagle_ , the ship Seiya and his buddies were using when they were the heroes."

Ben saw the angels in the area cringe before he raised an eyebrow." Wait, seriously Hiryuumon? I don't get it. I mean, I never even heard of this Daigo guy before but your saying he was pals with Seiya, Serenity and their group?"

The Digimon winced before he looked at his claws." He, I was their friend. But, I betrayed them. I'm the reason Kisara was captured and turned into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I sold her out to some jerk named Acnologia so I could get turned into some dragon god or something!"

Ben saw how tense his partner looked and with Lacus still in his arms he leaned down." Hiryuumon, I don't know what memories the Beyonder or his servants put into you but we will get them,"

"It's _not_ like that Ben!"

The rookie level Digimon shouted out with more passion then the Enji expected." Its, its still fuzzy but I can feel them like they were yesterday! I grew up on the same planet as Seiya! We were best friends that looked out for each other! But, I did not have the talent Seiya had, all I was good for was being a pilot. I, I grew resentful that Seiya got the attention, the girls, everything, while no one seemed to care that I existed.

Seiya did not betray me but he and the others were so busy with all the fighting evil stuff that they hardly paid attention to me for long enough for me to feel like one of those third wheels. I got bitter, so bitter I reached out to the Zannacross Empire, and let Damonus turn me into some demon dragon!

I was so angry I did not fight it till it was too late, and when Seiya killed me, I was happy. It was the angels that took my soul, and put it into the shrine on Mobius so that I could help whoever took up Seyia's job, and that was you boss."

Ben saw Hiryuumon looked dead serious before he looked at Lacus in confusion." Wait, but I thought that Hiryuumon was a Digimon? It, does not make sense."

Trunks sighed as he looked at the angels." Its complex, but the gist of it is that the shrine where his soul was stored was altered by chance by the experiments of the Digimon researcher Damon Mizrahi along with Doctor Robotnik."

Ben swerved over to the purple haired Saiyan with a look of shock." Wait, Trunks your saying this is legit? But Zannacross did not try to manipulate Hiryuumon or anything."

Gabriel grasped his staff tightly before he lowered his head." That's because we moved " Daigo 's soul with the Infinity Soul Gem to Mobius when Zannacross was sealed and blinded and most of his servants were either dead or sealed themselves.

Ben, Hiryuumon, everyone, my apologizes for the extra trauma. There was no need for Hiryuumon to know something that would only traumatize him so we did not see the need to let him or anyone know.

I assure you, we did this to give the lost soul Daigo a chance for atonement, a chance to become the person he was meant to be, the best person he _could_ be."

Before anyone could respond Doug suddenly burst out laughing. As everyone glanced at him the bald man just shrugged." Don't get the wrong idea Hiryuumon sorry you got all this extra drama thrown at you all of a sudden.

It's just, damn, you angels have been keen on this soul grooming stuff for a while now eh? Guess no matter how much time passes you feather folk just love telling people what they should be eh?"

Gabriel saw the tension in Doug's eyes before he sighed." I would call it more like, giving someone a chance of redemption over damnation Doug Fitter."

Doug had his eye twitch but as it looked like he was going to snap he saw Aqua and others giving him a tense look he just chuckled as he cracked his neck." Well, not how I'd do things but I wager many would not be down with my view on things so, if your way of helping someone is more than talk then maybe it's worth a damn."

Ben took a sigh of relief at Doug's much better state of mind before he grinned." Only God has all the answers, and even that's up for debate. We can only try as hard as we can to use what we know to help everyone as much as we can."

Myers saw Doug shrug before he stroked his beard." That's the Enji way Ben. We can't do everything but, the creed of the Enji is to try as hard as we can. My old friend Yamamoto gave his all to ensure you all could live another day, we will make sure to honor his sacrifice once this is all through. Tell me, did the Beyonder kill him? Just, want to know who to hold in contempt."

Ben and Lacus gave each other a few anxious looks, but as the Enji struggled to figure out the best way to answer Doug just spat on the ground and walked up." If that's the case then you don't have to look long Myers.I'm not going to try and hide when I messed up. It was me. I, or at least my dark side killed old man Yamamoto."

The Enji and others not on the mission all looked at Doug with various expressions of shock and horror before Myers, remembering what Ben said before eyed the member of Squad 7 carefully before the leader of the Enji uttered a detached." Doug…what precisely do you mean? When you mean your darkside, did the Beyonder control you in the way Ben and others were in the past?"

"Heh, to be honest, maybe sort of. I was on the ship escaping with all the others as my so called dark side, who's enough of a blowhard to call himself the Chaotic Comedian did the deed.

I thought I was in control of my emotions, but clearly I been slacking off in the mastery of myself. Not sure if the Beyonder pushed me the way he wanted but, won't deny it would not have worked if he had something to grasp on to.

Not saying I did not have things to be mad as hell about, but with that weight no longer pushing on the throttle in my head, realized could have tried to deal with what was making me mad in a more constructive way. So, sorry for the hassle I caused."

Myers looked at Doug's eyes and saw true remorse shining through them before he nodded." Doug, I can hardly condemn you after forgiving Ben, Lacus, Ezan, and all the others who were consumed by the darkness over the years. I wish you would have reached out to us, Gouken or someone before things got this bad but, I am glad you were able to turn back from the brink Doug.

Ben, Lacus, everyone, seems like even with the stakes so high you had time to honor the values of the Enji and helped bring back those who wanted to be free of the Beyonder's control. That being said, you are sure they won't become like Luger, Julius, and the others who attacked you in Spirius HQ yes?"

"Don't worry Grand Master." Lacus threw out wearily." The Beyonder did try and control them but, I was able to shatter his control over them. Thankfully we were able to escape before he could try and control me.

Even if they were not born of this universe, even if they were born as Chrono Phantasma to be the Beyonder's toys, the Beyonder created them so perfectly that they are just as real as the rest of us."

Ben nodded before remembering what Superman and Captain America said about his plan before he looked remorseful." That's true. The younger reincarnation of Kal-El along with all the other members of his group of hero's the Justice League, and the other groups that were with them, the Avengers and the X-Men, gave up their lives to stall the Beyonder long enough so that we could live. I won't dishonor their sacrifices."

Before anyone could say anything a male voice cut in with a dry," Yah you better not dude, Cap, Hulk, Wolverine, Stark, and all the others are the type that will be mad no matter how many years pass if you lied to them and all."

Ben swerved around to see that Spider-man was the one who answered him. Mighty Number Nine grinned at the only surviving Superhero from Battle-World that he talked with before and grinned." Ah hey you made it! You did not join the others in the fight?"

"Not like I'm a coward or anything Mighty just that, my Spider-Senses were screaming at me that I was more out of my league then when I joined the others charging Thanos when he had the Infinity Gauntlet so I hightailed it out of there to help in any way I can.

Well, guess it's been a few years but hope Mary Jane has not moved on to another man. Hey how big a gap is it between my time and yours again Ben?"

The leader of the Justice Force chuckled uneasily as he glanced at Trunks. The Time Patrol agent cleared his throat before turning around." Well, to be honest it's kind of been at best, Millions of years."

Even with his mask on everyone could see Peter Parker's jaw drop before he staggered back." Wait, this is me being punked right? No, NO! MARY JANE! I, I really have nothing left huh? Wait, even if I can find long distant relatives how will I even match the DNA if I'm a clone? No, this is the Clone Saga all over again! Damn it, maybe it would have been better if I was Ben Riley all along after all!"

Luke Skywalker saw the rest of his fellow Jedi and friends look uneasy before he sighed." Even if it's not quite the same as the Spaarti cloning cylinders, guess I can't judge the Emperor 's clone being delusional about being the real one. Well, hopefully there is still place for a relic."

Leia glanced at everyone looking at them with curiosity before she winced." Let's just hope there is _any_ place for Clones in the current government Luke."

Luke Fon Fobre chuckled before he walked up to his fellow Luke." Don't worry about it Jedi. Take it from someone who had his own identity crises. Even if you're not naturally born, and even if you're a replica of someone who was naturally born, your still your own person."

Myers grinned as he walked up to the two Lukes." My comrade speaks true Master Skywalker. I admit I was not clear just how the rules were about clones in your time but, even after all this time the legacy of Luke Skywalker was a personal inspiration for me.

No matter your origin, the current state of universal law is that as long as you're not endangering others you have the right of a full citizen no matter what some individuals persona bias might think."

The son of Darth Vader saw the leader of the Enji extend his hand before Luke grimaced at remembering Ben explaining his plan before he slowly shake it back." Glad to hear it. Well, things were already big in my time but it's a whole new level if you really have a government spanning the entire universe."

Before Myers could go on Doug chuckled bitterly again before he cracked his neck." Don't worry dude, you will fit in fine, long as you get with the program and all."

Doug saw everyone looking at him and just snickered." What? I don't want to go on a killing spree anymore but don't think I'm just fine and dandy with your little secret utopia plans."

The bald member of Squad 7 saw that Cecil, Tifa, and even Beerus were looking at him with curiously before he laughed louder." Ah that's right forgot just how exclusive the big plan is still. What's wrong bro? Almost sounding like your ashamed to tell people about your big plan because you know it's wrong or something?"

Ben cringed as more and more people looked confused before he sighed." I don't think it's wrong Doug, it's just not a process that's fully thought out or completed so, no sense selling what's not the final product eh?"

"Piff…if you really think brainwashing the universe to make everyone one big happy family is a sells pitch you really have lost your humanity."

"Brainwashing humanity?" Tifa threw out sorely." Is this some sort of joke Doug? Did you lose your sense of humor with your hair?"

"Good one Tifa but it's not the joke I came up with. Seriously though, what else would you call this Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix Connection other than a joke?"

"I'd call it the best chance to save humanity from itself Doug!" Ben shout out defensively. Tifa tensed up as she realized how passionate Ben looked before she cleared her throat." Wait, this is real? Ben, you want to brainwash everyone?"

"No, that's what Doug thinks I'm doing but I'm not Tifa. Its, a very complex, _very_ long term plan to evolve humanity to a new better future. The gist of it is combining various powers to link humanity to each other and its history.

Tifa, under the plan if Sephiroth went to kill your family this time he would feel just how much pain and trauma you would have felt, and felt the pain of all the people who suffered like that in history.

Maybe he would still go through with it but the odds are much higher he would have second thoughts. This would vastly reduce conflict and crime all over the universe as long as it goes right?"

"I mean…I guess." Cloud's wife answered curiously." The thing is…is this going to be something people volunteer for?"

"At first yes, mostly. But in time it will spread to cover all the stars in the universe."

"So wait your forcing everyone to go through with this? Ben, that's worst then the way Kira forced Nano-machines on his soldiers!"

"I mean, if it helps everyone its nothing to worry about right? I mean Aeris did not ask Cloud and everyone to give them the cure to GeoStigma right?"

The former flower girl saw her friend glance at her before she giggled anxiously." Well I mean, my options were kind of limited since I did not quite have a body at the time and I think most of the kids had the options to dive into the cured water first.

Also…to be honest Ben not sure curing Geostigma is the same as curing people of everything that makes them a sinner. There are a few more…subjective things about this to be blunt."

"Don't worry, it's just the start, this might take longer than a human can live, but me and Lacus are committed to doing what it takes to pull it off right."

"Ben…" Tifa threw out tensely." I know you and Lacus are devoted to doing your job right but, if you get to absorbed into it you just might, lose perspective."

Velvet grasped her fist tightly before she blurted out." That's putting it lightly. Lacus, I trusted you but to be honest I still don't see how this plan of yours is that different then how Artorius and Kira tried to purge humanity of emotions! You say they will keep some of it, but if your deciding who gets to keep what emotions then your just tyrants!

When Artorius and...and my own brother L, no, _Innominat_ activated the Ceremony of Suppression over my world before we stopped it people who sinned were compelled to kill themselves for feeling they don't have the right to live! Is that what you guys want, to just have everyone you think is " tainted" to have the urge to commit suicide as everyone else becomes a cog in your grand machine? "

Lacus sighed as she squeezed Ben's hand before she got back up and walked over to her friend." Velvet, I understand you have doubts but trust us, the last thing we want to do is to turn existence into a lifeless state. We are well aware of what Artorious did and we are not doing that. We would not make people kill themselves just for feeling guilty, just be aware of their errors and be motivated to improve themselves to become their best self.

Don't you see? This would enhance individuality, not repress it since it would allow the individual to keep their individuality from being repressed by the mob mentality of the majority or the ruthless.

I know, its complex and easy to assume the worst, but please, this just requires some faith that things can work out."

Velvet saw Lacus looked sincere before she just sighed." Sorry Lacus, even after all you done we all seen too much to have blind faith in any leader deciding what's best for everyone else."

As Lacus looked dismayed Myers took a heavy sigh." Miss Velvet…after what you been through I understand your doubts.

But trust me, Ben and Lacus are not doing this on their own. This is the agreed decision of all kinds of individuals in the universe."

Doug could not help but snicker bitterly as he glanced at the leader of the Enji." You mean all the top dogs while the little guy has no choice but to get inline one way or another eh Myers? No real surprise since Yamamoto knew but still, guess I knew where Kira got his controlling side from after all."

Cecil saw the leader of the Enji look remorseful before his jaw dropped." So its true Master Myers? You and the other Masters decided this with Ben and Lacus without telling us?"

"Please understand Cecil." Myers retorted." We did not want to keep secrets, we just have not finalized everything."

Ansem sighed before he walked up to the leader of the Enji." The Enji Masters, King Atem and the Lylat Subcommittee all agreed to secrecy purely because we did not want rumors to spread. As someone who formerly raised a rebel government faction, I know all too well how rumors can twist things.

The last thing I would ever want was for everyone to be mere droids to be cogs to someone like Weil Zabi.

That being said…its sheer ignorance to assume things can just go as they are."

Ezan was about to say something to his father before Beerus erupted with laughter. As everyone looked at him he just laughed harder." And yet no matter how things change, things stay the same human.

Oh I knew you Enji took your job to seriously, I just did not think things would be _this_ drastic! I was right all along, just like with Zamasu…in the end _nobody_ who trumpets justice is ever righteous themselves."

Ben grasped his fist tightly before he jabbed his finger at the God of Destruction." Are you saying that all heroes are nothing but liars? I don't care who you are Beerus, that's a insult to ever hero's memory! I saw people give their lives, even knowing everyone knew was gone because it was the right thing to do! You were sleeping for decades right? Someone who does not even know what the shape of society is has no right to just,"

Beerus cut him off by stamping his foot down, and reminding everyone of his power as the movement shook the building." _Don't_ think you earned the right to talk to me that way," hero"." Beerus uttered coldly as he narrowed his eyes.

"I have _every_ right, because I witnessed humanity since it was a thing, and I know that in the end there is no true good or evil, just the justice and the history that is written by the winners! You humans will say _anything_ to justify your actions so you don't have to feel guilty!

I won't deny I destroyed enough worlds to make a record out of it but you humans destroyed more than a fair share on your own. After all, what is true justice? Humans nearly breed as much as bunnies and con yourselves to think your always on the" side of justice" because you can't stomach the fact that your just one way or another enforcing your will on others! Maybe some methods are more subtle then others but it's _all_ the same in the end!

Tsc, I'm not like Zamasu or the others, I don't give a damn how mortals live their lives as long as they show me the proper respect. As long as someone's around to bring the food I don't care if you humans kill each other to extinction honestly. But, after all this time I really have no stomach for liars!

So just admit that even if your views happen to help some more than others your just another typical human who got to full of himself and decided to think he could play god and decide how things go Ben Auro! Or, if you're really too full of yourself I'll be all too happy to humble another person who's ego's swollen enough to think he's the will of god!"

Ben looked conflicted after taking in all that Beerus had to say. But before he could respond Belmond suddenly laughed before he turned to his fellow God of Destruction." Don't be too hard on are hapless savior here Beerus.

The truth is, he did not delude himself into thinking he was acting as god, he really _is_ acting out the will of god. Or to be more precise, the will of Cosmos, _and_ the Grand Priest."

This caused Beerus to have his right eye twitch before he cracked his neck." This better not be some kind of joke you damn clown!"

"For the last time just because I look like them I'm _not_ a clown. Besides, this is the truth, Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar were given this plan directly from the advice of the Master of Masters. Maybe if you were not sleeping so much you would have gotten the memo!"

"Wait, seriously? But, old man Rassilon has only interacted with humans a few times in the entire history of well, history!"

"True as that may be Beerus." Liquiir threw out," But Lord Rassilon thought that after Ben saved the universe from Chaos Zannacross Necron an audience with the first angel, with Cosmos's chief organizer was a proper response.

Besides…he may have focused on being the cosmic historian but after seeing how humanity fell off course after the last grand war of light and darkness, he wanted to give the saviors the best chance possible to bring true reformation, and change humanity for the better so they could at last raise their damn mortal rating."

Beerus saw how wary both Ben and Lacus looked before he glanced at the other God's of Destruction." Figures you all decide to do something for the first time in millennia without letting me know!"

"Heh, its only because your too lazy to add much bro!" Champa responded coly. Beerus hissed at his fatter brother before he glanced at Whis." Still, I have paid some attention and whenever humans or mortals try to "unite" hearts and minds stuff like that it just leads to giant messes like the Reapers or the Flood or other messes that I, Galactus and the rest of us had to clean up!

Tsc, I mean sometimes it was fun to watch those like that one girl, Alia Atreides go mad when she tried something like your grand idea. That's right, she went mad trying the whole" Other Memory" thing that those Bene Gesserit witches used to take genetic memory from history to try and get a" Greater understanding".

She and her brother thought this was all going to lead to humanity evolving to ranting on about expanding the individual's consciousness back when more than half the universe was addicted to that "spice" melange. And you know all that _really_ happened Auro?

A whole lot of people dying for yet another "Holy" cause, an amusing time when a human worm hybrid ruled most of the universe for three and a half thousand years that ended up with the universe being even more chaotic for a while. Gave me more planets to destroy but the food sucked at the time so it was not worth it.

Point is Auro, many talked big again and again only for it to blow up in their faces. And if it happens again, then even if I'm retired I'm going to find a way to let Cosmos let me erase your soul personally as punishment for being a waste of time!"

James readjusted his glasses before he walked up to Ben." With all due respect Lord Beerus…we are well aware how low the chance of success is with this project. That's why we have been studying everything that failed previously in history to take that into account for our own project."

Ben nodded before adding," I know how many ways this can go wrong. But, I also know its worth it if we can really break the cycle and bring a better understanding and harmony to all. Trust me, I'm not doing this to rule the universe, its already stressful as all hell. I'm doing this to honor all we lost so that we can have a future all the good people of the universe deserve."

Doug saw Myers smile at Ben's determination before he took a deep breath." That all still boils down to what you and your inner circle think is what people deserve bro. Look, I'm going to admit that I overreacted a tad and acted like a jackass before.

I might be rolling back the choice between your way and blow up the whole god damn universe. But that being said, still feels like a serious diss that after all we fought for, you think the only solution, the only way to fix things is to put some " chains" on people's minds or something like that?

Now that I'm thinking a little more clearly I am willing to give my best friends some slack and not instantly assume you're out to be the Emperor of the Universe. But still, even if I take your word for it and it's only a partial link or chain or something, still feels like a major diss for the guys who preached about freedom and justice to talk about forcing how people will act and think, even if it is for the " Greater Good".

Myers looked remorseful as he looked at his sword." Doug, I understand what you mean and, I admit from some points of view it could look like we are betrayed the Enji Creed.

But I assure you, we are _not_ trying to go down the path Kira did. Freedom is still something I value highly, and I still want people to have the chance to be free.

But that being said Doug, unchecked absolute freedom, like anything else done as an absolute _can_ lead to chaos and ruin. We all seen how people can make rash decisions, decisions that can harm both themselves and others. The Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix Connection simply allows people to have a greater empathy then they would not otherwise.

In all my years, I know how people could succumb to temptation. But, I'm sad to say that despite so many worlds suffering at the hands of Weil Zabi and his proxies, only a few years after suffering at the hands at demagogues, it was more then a little disheartening to see people so eagerly go for a liar just so quickly after being lied to.

Are, the majority of people _really_ that quick to forget, really that willing to throw away the truth because they prefer a fantasy to reality at the expense of all others? It was seeing some planetary elections give such disheartening results that made me wonder if people needed a extra boost of compassion to learn the error of their ways.

If it works as planned, it would allow people to be more aware of each other and thus, avoid making the same mistakes. This way, the Enji won't turn into yet another footnote in history that did little more but add to the cycle, but truly help bring people into a new era that's closer to the light. Yes, then my sons, my comrades and all that I failed to save would not have died for nothing."

Luke Skywalker heard this before the Jedi Master grimaced." Look I thought I did what was right ok? The Force made me think I was doing alright, till suddenly I was not and my own nephew became a genocidal fanatic! Things happen ok!?"

Doug saw Leia, Mara Jade, Ben Skywalker and the other Jedi calm the son of Darth Vader down before he noticed the grief in the Grand Master's eyes and sighed." I get all about leaving a legacy Myers.

But your still undercutting everything if you think the peace we have now is not enough. Heh, then again guess I did not value the peace that much if I kept trying to wreck it. I don't know, maybe I thought it was all a con.

Well, the jury's still out on that but guess everything really will be not worth much if the Beyonder throws a universe ending planet sized wrecking ball into it eh?"

Aqua saw Doug flash a half-lopped smile that was more genuine then he threw out in nearly a year before she smirked." Well, with any luck we just avoided that. Cosmos seemed to catch Beyonder by surprise."

Whis chuckled before he looked at the remains of the hole in the sky." It does seem like Cosmos gave that Beyonder quite the whopping. However if it was that simple to get rid of the Beyonder then the crises would not be so immense."

Reed Richards looked at his equipment before he shrugged." My micro probes are indicating that the dimensional space where you all where is now all but vanished. I was not their myself but, based on all the data we have so far it does seem like the dimension you all just were in is no longer there, there is simply the void between realities, as close to nothingness as it can get."

The head of the Future Foundation had a hologram showing pure white appear before Trunks grinned." Seems like Cosmos really did unleash her true power, and destroyed the entire dimension. Well, with how high the stakes were guess extreme measures were warranted. Guess it's nice for things to be resolved easily for once."

Before anyone could respond Trunks saw Rip and Sarah walk up to him before the White Canary sighed." Speaking of that Trunks, we just got word from your boss. Seems something's causing her to freak out hardcore."

The half-Saiyan saw the _Wave-Rider_ was glowing before he tensed up." Wait what? The Supreme Kai of Time only contacts me during missions if the situation is dire."

The Wave-Rider suddenly glowed before it shot out a hologram, that took the image of the pink skinned woman. Chronoa glanced at Trunks and instantly had her eye twitch." Good thing I don't have to waste time explaining the obvious because this is an emergency Trunks! Guys, you did good but it was not enough, the Beyonder's _still_ alive, and _sure_ as hell still a threat!"

Ben grasped the Star Sword tightly before he ran up." Seriously? Was the report Mister Fantastic gave mistaken?"

"Not quite but you guys are thinking to traditionally. The Beyonder's body is the dimension itself, and while he was hit, and even took damage, he simply moved to a different part in the boundary between realities! It's _very_ complex but a way to explain it is that the Beyonder's acting like cancer would act on a normal human body.

Like how cancer causes unnatural tumors that kill the body, since he existed when their was only one dimension, now that he's awake, the Beyond's unnatural existence disrupts the universal order and acts like a tumor on the very fabric of existence.

Cosmo's attack hurt the Beyonder enough to purge him from where his reality was, but like how cancer can resurface in other parts of the body, the Beyonder recovered and moved to a different part in the space between realms.

And where he moved, was right here, right outside the Time Nest!"

"What…seriously?" Trunks muttered tensely." We were lucky before, but the Beyonder is catching on about the nature of time. Sounds like he's attempting something like Demigra…and is trying to take control of the Time Nest!"

Lacus felt a chill go down her spine as she struggled to keep her balance." Wait, so that means that if he takes control, he will control time? No, after all this we are out of time anyway?"

"Don't give up, there is still time." Chronoa answered tensely." The Beyonder will find out just like Zannacross did that the core of time does not open its door easily. Still, you guys better do something soon in case he takes rejection poorly. For one thing, someone's still anchoring him, however faintly to the other realities! Not sure yet though."

"Damn, let us know if you can find the source so we can take it down. So…what's the plan?" Ben uttered tensely." Is Cosmos going to strike him again?"

"She used a lot of power Ben, to strike again so soon wound also endanger the stability of the universe. I'm afraid it's up to you. But, fret not because even if this blow did not destroy the Beyonder, it still hurt him enough that you and Lacus now have the time to once more wield your true, ultimate power."

Ben looked shocked as he saw Lacus looking hopeful." Wait, seriously? So, the _Divine Mugen Nova_ is unsealed or charged up or whatever?"

James saw his comrades react with various expressions of shock before he took a deep breath." So it's time to put all of our faith in our trump cards eh? I suppose we should brace for a prompt return to Earth Prime then?"

"No, not quite Master Elrond." Whis threw out suddenly." Both the Divine Mugen Nova and the Golden Imperial Crystal were, are part of the seal that's still binding Chaos Zannacross Necron to the Axis of Time and we still don't want to solve one crises by creating another. No, that's why to be more precise it's that we are duplicating those items.

Its, no small feat but it is doable. Ben, Lacus, it won't demand anything to harsh form you two but it would seem you will be required to go to Heaven to complete this ritual, alongside my father, Grand Priest Iger Rassilon."

Even Beerus looked shocked before he stepped back." Wait, seriously Whis? It was one thing when Goku and the Saiyans were allowed on the likes of our world or the world of the Supreme Kais, but to the very depths of heaven itself, in front of our father?"

"Why are you so shocked Beerus?" Whis answered playfully." Ben, Lacus and some of his friends have already been to the Time Nest, and have met with Cosmos. If they were able to converse even with the One Above All…surely this privilege is fitting? It's the most stable way, and the best way to ensure such power never entered the wrong hands. Well, seems we don't have time to dally so shawl we begin?"

"Yes, please go meet the Grand Priest in heaven right away Enji! The _Wave-Rider_ , as a ship made to be used by Time Patrol Agents can go to it with the right clearance."

James looked in awe before he re-positioned his glasses." Is, is this a trip that's exclusive to just Ben and Lacus? It, would be most fascinating to be able to bear wittiness to such a...rare event."

Belmond laughed as the clown like God of Destruction clapped his hands." What's a show without an audience? I suppose are savior here could use some" Mortal" support just to make sure are champions go all the way. But, just remember it's a tremendous privilege for anyone that's still alive to be able to go to heaven."

Doug chuckled bitterly before he leaned down," Sounds like you guys will get more photos for your scrapbooks eh? Guess I'll sit this one out, not like a tainted one like me's allowed into heaven, not after what I did."

As Aqua and some of the others looked at Doug with sorrow before Axel just chuckled." C'mon dude, think your being a little too hard on yourself? Maybe you went wild but the Beyonder still was the one who revved you up. Maybe it's because you were stopped before you went too far but, the Enji are forgiving guys and gals, got it memorized?"

As Axel grinned Whis walked forward." To be perfectly honest it would be a whole lot easier if you came with us where we could see you, just in case the Beyonder tries anything."

Doug saw Ben and the rest of his squad give approving nods before he just shrugged." Well if that's how it is then sure. Works both ways I guess, would be nice to see just what the true face of this " holy plan" is."

"Then get a move on already there is no time to waste!" The Supreme Kai of Time uttered before her hologram faded. A moment later Whis nodded at Valdos and the other angel overseers before they all raised their specters and fired beams of light. The beams of light combined to form a portal that showed a sphere of light.

Myers looked at his fellow Enji before he smiled warmly." Ben, everyone, safe travels. While you do your final preparations I should do my duty and inform King Atem and the rest of what has transpired."

Ansem chucked before he patted Myers on the back." Don't worry old friend, leave the political matters to the politicians as you help Ben ensure we all have a future. Don't worry, there will be time to think things over once we don't have the pressure of universal destruction weighing down on us."

Myers saw Ansem's confidence before he smirked back." Thank you Ansem. Tell King Atem I will contact him shortly. No, we _all_ will."

Ben looked at Lacus before the couple grasped each other's hands." Well Lacus, time to show the Beyonder are A Game right?"

"Right Ben." Lacus answered playfully." If he thought we were a headache before, wait till he sees us at our best!"

Doug saw the two head over to the _Tri-Edge_ before he chuckled bitterly." Great, not like it will be even harder to stop these two from messing things up if they get their full power back and are back to having near unlimited strength. Heh, but then again raging like a brat won't do much. Might as well get the full picture form the source."

Doug saw Aqua walk into the _Wave-Rider_ and winced." And might as well try and see what can be patched up while I'm at it."

With a shrug the martial artist followed his group into the _Wave-Rider_. Only a minute later the _Wave-Rider_ and the _Tri-Edge_ took up and followed the angels and God's of Destruction into the portal to heaven.

As it closed Groot was one of the many who saw it close, and the tree like creature responded with a shrug followed by a grumpy,"I AM Groot."

His longtime pal Rocket Racoon was about to respond when See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo walked over. The golden droid glanced at Groot and extended his hand." Ah yes all this tension has delayed my manner circuits from functioning properly! I am See-Threepio I, a protocol droid fluent in over six million forms of communication."

Groot shaken his hands before responding with a hardy," I AM Groot!"

"Ah yes I heard you well the first time my good man. What planet are you from?"

"I...am Groot!"

The protocol droid paused for a moment before looking at his long time companion." It would seem I might need to update my database. Would anyone here know where droids get maintenance around here? Oh I should have asked before the champions left."

Rocket just shrugged as he checked his pockets." Eh what you expect the bigshots to even give little guys like us a thank you? Let's just be glad we got out of that mess in one piece! Hey, the loot I took is still around to!

Who needs glory when we can get a hell of a lot of Gill? Told you we would get a better haul then just batteries! Quick let's see who can turn this into cash before Quill takes it or that Auro guy kicks off whatever utopia nonsense that was about."

Rocket saw Artoo-Detoo beep in response before he grind." You know, I bet a relic like you would make a ton of." At that moment the Astromech took out its taser attachment to send a painful jolt the moment the talking Racoon got closer, causing the member of Star'Lord's crew to yell out,"OW! Hey I was joking ok? Hey not the tail!"

Groot just shrugged as Rocket ran away from the hostile droid.

As those native to Battle-World talked with Ansem and others to readjust to their drastic new circumstances Ben gave them all one last look before he ship went through the portal.

He, Lacus and all the others saw a flash of light and saw nothing but whiteness for a few seconds, before the light faded.

As Ben could see again he saw a sea of clouds, and in the distance he saw a round city wide platform with many golden castle like buildings.

In the front of this structure was a large stairway that lead upwards to a wide and flat expanse, with both areas at the base and top of these stairs being lined by rows of huge, golden circular pillars with angel like halos floating above them.

Floating above were five discs with numerous buildings on each, while suspended higher still was a large cylindrical structure that had a conical top and bottom that looked like it was a giant crystal.

While Ben and Lacus had been here before the owner of the Star Sword could not help but look happy at the sight of their friends awe. Mario saw how golden the entire area looked before his jaw dropped." Mama Mia! Is this really heaven? Even Star Haven looks as shabby as Bowers castle compared to a this!"

"Heh, guess this is no surprise as this is as heavily as it can get Mario." Ben uttered pridefully as he saw some angels fly by." After all Star Road and every other holy thing from the Mushroom Kingdom all from here in one way or another."

Myers eyed the large crystalline cylinder carefully before he raised an eyebrow."That large crystal, it's almost like the crystals that I, Cecil, Zidane, and all the others encountered."

"That's because it's the prime crystal Master Myers." Lacus answered wearily." The is the source of all holy crystals, where all the crystals originated from. This is _Reiokyu_ …or... _Central Dogma_...the deepest sector of heaven, where the eldest angels reside, right outside the Sanctuary of Order the domain of Cosmos."

"That's right." Beerus threw out jadedly." It's a big deal, as big a deal as it gets mortals! You better be on your best behavior because making a scene in heaven is as sure as hell a way to leave a mark on your permanent record! Let's try and get all the wide eye moments out before the, huh? Damn it all he's waiting at the gate!? Damn you must have left an impression for him if he's waiting for you Auro!"

Everyone saw a single man waiting for the two ships as they approached the front platform. He was a short, male, angel with blue colored skin and white-colored slicked back hair. He had thin hook-curved, eyebrows. Above his head he possessed what appears to be a blue-colored halo that autonomously floated above him.

The Celestial One apparel consisted of a dark blue long sleeved shirt with baggy shoulder pads that ran beneath his red-colored, belt with the Kanji symbol for "Great." The shirt was complimented by a matching color pair of baggy pants, and white boots that ran beneath his shins.

The man was painting a picture of a rose on a book painting before he saw the ships and smirk.

Doug saw the man's smile and raised an eyebrow." Not like I know how things go down in heaven but is that dude the receptionist?"

"Oh heavens no Doug." Whis responded coly." He may be playing that role at the moment but the man your seeing is my father, the Masters of Masters, the Grand Priest of the Angels, the First Angel. His name is what you would call Iger Rassilon in your tongue but the correct term to refer to him would be Grand Priest. Alright, make sure to put the Heaven's Pass on the ships so the angels won't haul off your ship.

Now then, welcome to heaven everyone."

The two ships landed on the golden platform in short order, Ben heard a pleasant song being played on something like a piano in the distance before the Grand Priest finished his painting, that of a star surrounded by flowers before he opened his eyes and smiled." Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, it's good to see you two again. The same goes to you my children, though I'm sad it's not under better circumstances."

Beerus sighed before he bowed." Father, I see your looking well."

"As are you _Ira_ , I see sleep has done you well." The Grand Priest said playfully. " Though, I do wish you did not oversleep through such, eventful times."

As Beerus winced Ben looked around in confusion." Oh I'm sorry, is someone else here?"

The short blue man looked amused as he pointed at the God of Destruction." Ah right you would not know. Ira is the first name Beerus had. Back when he was a Foreteller.

You see, the God's of Destruction first were called _Foretellers_. The Foretellers were the first group to fight the darkness or corruption in the universe. At times that would lead to cleansing entire planets that were to corrupt.

In time many absorbed so much darkness that they merged with their Chirithy, their spirit beasts that were another aspect of their soul, and evolved into new beings. Individuals you all call God's of Destruction, while the Chirithy evolved into the _Sidereals_. Those like Ira here took new names to reflect their new, " evolution" and I suppose they are content with them since they have stuck with those names since then."

Beerus winced before he muttered,"Do you really have to tell the Enji that and break my ominous persona old man?"

Champa rolled his eyes before spitting out,"Can it Beerus, we don't have time for that we have to tell him everything!"

Before Beerus could retort the Grand Priest laughed." Oh I thank you for your concern _Aced_ , but I assure you I'm quite up to speed with the whole situation thanks to my" Gazing Eye" .

It's already my primary role to be the organizer of the universes history and store what unfolds in the Book of Prophecies, but this very unique situation gained my attention from the start. I am sadden that you lost so much already in this endeavor, but I am glad you Enji have survived to this point."

Ben saw the Grand Priest extend his hand before he smiled and shook it." Thank you Lord Rassilon. I was worried how good the odds were that we could make a difference with our second chance.

But, thankfully the Beyonder was not quite on top of things as Zannacross, not yet at least. I guess, you were one of the few who knew him when Cosmos and Zannacross first had to stop him?"

"That would be correct." Rassilon answered plainly." I concede things were quite different then. It was hardly dealing with a person and more like a storm with a mind, a storm that threatened to destroy everything.

The Beyonder and I were so different even then that I did not give it much thought, just seeing it all as little more than a beast that had to be stopped before he killed us all.

With how, primitive the Beyonder's thought process was at the time I concede I thought that would be the last we would have to think of the matter. But like how your rise to the ultimate savior became reality Ben Auro, so is our current situation so now it's time to deal with it."

"Sounds good to me. The Supreme Kai of Time said you and Cosmos were ready to give me and Lacus the Divine Mugen Nova and the Golden Imperial Crystal back?"

"More or less. There are a few, final preparations we are conducting but we are on the verge of completing said preparations. If all goes to plan you two will have the power to neutralize the Beyonder and we can all go back to are peaceful life."

Doug chuckled before he cracked his neck." Guess that depends on who you ask. Might as well get this out of the way. You're the one who gave Ben and Lacus the ideas for their grand mind melding Axiom plan?"

While Beerus, James, Aqua, and more than half the people around Doug cringed the Grand Priest glanced at Doug and just chuckled." Ah yes, Doug Fitter, the self-proclaimed "ultimate rebel". I would not say I'm the mastermind, I just gave your friends my vast incite on the best ways to guide humanity to a more positive future."

"You been watching humanity since the start right " Grand Priest"? And your saying that after all you seen, the only way for things to get better is for humanity to become hive minded like bugs or machines and have their emotions put on a leash?"

The short blue man sighed before he closed his eyes." Was something like" human courage has limitless possibilities and can overcome all obstacles what you wanted to hear? Sorry, I don't mean to be condescending or elitist Doug Fitter, truly.

But if you want my honest opinion, after seeing humanity since its inception, and seeing them at their best and at their worst, I can say that humans can be many things, many great things. But, the reality is that to many humans have their hearts tainted with envy, anger and greed and other sinful emotions.

There are humans with shinning wills, but those wills infuriating those around them that soul's shine with a tad, duller light, want to destroy all that make them feel inferior. Humans and others build laws to percent this, but time and again the resentment of the masses builds till it erupts, overrides all reason, and devours all around it in its primal fury.

Sadly this is mankind's fate. The thread of human hope is spun with the flax of sorrow, forever consumed by the fury of those who delude themselves that they deserve what their betters have.

Its a thin line between those who were wronged and truly deserve better and the petty and greedy souls that delude themselves to think they were wronged. Even so its a vital line never the less, one that makes the difference between right and wrong.

The best way to break this bleak cycle is to link all hearts in a way that will erase the delusions that guide mortals to endless tragedy. I know it's easy to assume the worst but it's not free will we are trying to erase, not at all.

No, we are trying to erase lying, for after all" Fake News" as some call it is what leads to pain, suffering and death and, such a thing is better off erased so we are seeing if we can succeed in creating a existence without lies and sinful delusions. True, lies often help humanity get by, but if things go as planned humanity will evolve to a race strong enough to be able to live without having to divert there eyes form reality."

Doug snickered at the sight of the first angel, the second firmament calm expression before he cracked his knuckles." Well this is putting the pieces together real damn fast on how Ben and everyone else got ideas in their head.

Well, I'm not smug enough to think I know more than the first angel or something so I just got to ask something. You seen how much humans and everyone else love freedom, and you really think that the solution to fixing things is to take what most cherish most away from them?

Maybe this will make things better in some ways for _some_ people, but even when someone's telling them the right answer you know that people will rebel if they don't get to choose their own path!"

Many expected the Grand Priest to snap back but he just laughed with amusement." My I see your far from the savage you came off as during the previous timeline. You are correct in a sense for many children crave to rebel against their parents and others purely to show they are different. However here is the thing about rebels at their core.

I can see why those who know so little think there experiences are unique, but the reality is that all rebellions are ordinary and a ultimate bore. They are copied out of the same pattern, one much like another. The driving force after one's life is not in danger is adrenalin addiction and the desire to gain personal power and glory.

All rebels are closet aristocrats. Some may cling to ideals but many will become what they fought once there safety, their pride and there comfort as well as their friends will be secured.

So many mortal governments become obsessed with absolute control, and go to extreme lengths to crush all defiance, not caring how many enemies they create because they will just crush them with absolute force.

How pedantic. Radicals crop up in every generation and its counterproductive to try and crush rebellion. Doing so to many "Gives up the initiative."

Zannacross and all tyrants that aligned with him always are obsessed with crushing them, suppress them, controlling them, even if it means genocide, even if it means total destruction. Destruction, Death, Darkness, such things may be part of the circle of life but that is not the sole part of existence.

Yes, rebellion is just part of the equation that is life, radicals are only to be feared when you try and suppress them. That energy can be used to an advantage if you know how to use the best of what they offer, and know how to guide that passion.

After all, passion can be a great strength, but it can also be a weakness. The majority of radicals always see terms which are too simple…black and white, good and evil, light and darkness, _them_ and us. By addressing complex matters in that way, they rip open a passage for chaos. The art of government you might call it, is the mastery of chaos."

Doug eyed the short blue man coly before he snickered." Maybe, but unless you can see the future no one can predict every surprise."

"Ah well I do concede I have this little knack called the Book of Prophecies which gives me vague ideas of the future that I make paintings out of."

The" Master of Masters" pointed behind him to show various paintings that showcased various historical events.

Ben glanced one picture showing Earth Prime's destruction before the man who painted history smiled." One such thing was the _Epitaph of Twilight_ that foretold Ben Auro's fate, and I think we are all glad that came true yes? Sadly another one I had, about the _Spiral Nemesis_ , is one I rather hope would not come true.

You see...even when people can see the future they seem to have been blind to how to prevent it Doug Fitter. But to me, chaos is no surprise. It has predictable characteristics.

For one thing, it carries away order and strengthens the forces at the extremes. Radicals, rebels and the like think they are "Shaking things up" to take control and bring change.

They think that's what they are doing, but they are just causing the cycle of life to spin more and more, and there actions just create more extremists and radicals and keeping the old process going.

Do you know what guerillas often say? They vow that their rebellions are invulnerable to economic warfare because they have no economy, that they are parasitic on those that they would overthrow.

The naive merely fail to assess the coin in which they must inevitably pay. The pattern is inexorable in its degenerative failures. You see it repeated in the systems of slavery, of welfare states, of caste-ridden religions, of a socializing bureaucracies, in _any_ system which creates and maintains dependence.

Too long a parasite and you cannot exist without a host. Thus, as much as rebels try and fight it, they one way or another become what they fought in some shape or another."

Doug chuckled bitterly before responding with," Guess the only way to change that is to buck the whole system altogether eh?"

"You mean like how in your moment of berserk rage you sought the utter demise of all of existence merely to " Buck the system" yes? Well I suppose that would destroy the system. But if you ever managed to live pass that then it would be interesting to see if you could truly make something truly new and not just something with a new " spin" on it.

You can argue against me but I seen leader after leader, messiah after messiah, hero after hero. There has never been a _truly_ selfless rebel, just hypocrites conscious hypocrites or unconscious hypocrites.

Of course, hypocrites that's actions steer the majority towards harmony would seem to still be worthy of the term heroes. Will forcing people to know the truth cause more harmony or just, stifle what it means to live?

Well, either way, trying to be delusional about the nature of humanity will just cause something like the Spiral-Nemesis and that would be so _very_ unacceptable."

Doug took in what the Grand Priest said, saw everyone else looking shocked and just sighed." Guess you had a lot of time to think huh? So what does that make the Beyonder?"

"Oh that's an easy riddle. Because of his fractured state of mind he sees the entire universe as his property and will do anything to get what is" His". Of course knowing the cause does not make it easier when the source of the conflict has the power to shatter realities.

But of course that's the matter we are trying to address. Well, I'm sure we have all more to talk about but before we address things best we deal with them on a full stomach yes?

I know you all been through a tremendous battle just a little while ago, and while it would be easy enough to resort your energy with a spell, I feel a personal touch is always best.

And so, since we have time before the prime matter at hand it would be my pleasure if my fellow angels could give you a feast worthy of you champions."

Myers saw the confusion in his fellow Enji before he bowed." Thank you for such consideration Master of Masters but we have not earned the reward when we still have a job to do."

"Oh you really are devoted to duty Master Myers." The Grand Priest answered with amusement." But I assure you it's no problem, the angels of _Paradiso Pallet_ will be most happy to serve such champions of the light."

Ben was about to protest before he heard his stomach grumble and he chucked anxiously." Well, does sound like a good idea to have one less thing to worry about. Don't worry guys, I been to Paradiso Pallet last time I was here taking notes, they really do have _everything_!"

"Well, I suppose I won't turn down the generously of our host. Thank you for the honor Lord Rassilon."

"Oh I assure you, the honor is _all_ mine. Kaworu…would you mind telling Materia to expect our guests shortly?"

The father of Whis and the other angel attendants swerved to the left where a man with short spikey white hair, pal skin and golden eyes in a white robe who was the source of the Beethoven's Ninth Symphony music reacted by pausing his music and nodding." But of course. This way everyone."

The angel named Kaworu motioned to the first large golden pillar to the left and waved his hand to open it.

The Grand Priest smiled warmly before he walked up." Eat well everyone, I took special measures so that you might find your dining even more enjoyable. After that we can get down to business. Ah yes, Trunks, Whis, Gula, can I chat with you a bit before we depart?"

The half Saiyan nodded, and as he walked up Ben saw his friends looking wary before he grinned." Don't worry guys it's just a more stylized transportation magic to the other parts of heaven. It will be fine."

Trunks saw the Enji head to the pillar before he glanced at the short blue man." Is something wrong Grand Priest?"

"Well…maybe. You see…it's about Goku."

Beerus just rolled his eyes before he hissed out," Goku again?"

Sadly yes my son. It would seem he's been acting a tad…erratically and it might be leading to a problem."

Ben saw Beerus and Trunks both looking alarmed just as he entered the gateway before it turned white. A second later Ben's vision returned, and he saw a blue sky surrounded by clouds. Yoshi looked around at all the clouds before looking on in awe." Wow, this place has more clouds then that time Mario took Yoshi to Nimbus Land!

Er, guess Yoshi better be careful not to eat the clouds so he does not fall through the sky again, Mario's pal Mallow kept saying it was lucky that the Royal Bus was around."

"Don't worry Yoshi." Lacus said playfully. The clouds here regenerate rather fast and can be quite tasty. That being said, don't fill up before we even get the first serving."

Before Yoshi could follow up a sweet female voice said," That's right, I'm sure you will find everything you could ever want inside so please wait a little longer Mister Yoshi."

The green dinosaur and his comrades looked up to see a woman was waiting for everyone. She had long blonde hair, which was gradient into red, and golden eyes. She held a strand of her hair in a clasp on her left side.

She wore a long, white cage dress with a light blue bottom that was gradient into a lime green with blue and gold gear-like designs.

She had a small white hat with blue lining with gear attachments on top and white high-heels with gear-like heels. She had five blue-and-gold swords attached to the back of her dress.

She wielded a mechanical scepter with a cog in its center and a pointed shaft. As everyone took note of her…unique attire she bowed. "Greetings Enji and friends of the savior.

I am _Materia_ , disciple of Cosmos and the Sublime Archangel of Protection.

Cosmos is sorry she can't greet you in person but she hopes she can talk soon after she rests. Till then please enjoy the services of the Paradiso Pallet, Chief Chef _Kirio Hikifune_ and all the other special guests are ready."

Ben saw Materia point behind her to the Paradiso Pallet, a building comprised from a number of adjoining, golden pillared rotundas. Cloud saw how happy Materia looked before raising a eyebrow." Special guests? More God's of Destructions or angels?"

"Well I can't explain or that would spoil the surprise silly."

Cloud looked at Tifa, Aeris and the others before he shrugged. Ben talked to some of the angels he knew before he saw the true Superman and Wonderwoman, Kal-El and Diana fly down before the Kryptonian angel smirked." Ben, glad to see you and Lacus are in one piece. Heard from Takion and the others that you had a rather unexpected crises get thrown at you."

"You could say that again. For one thing we found you guys in the height of your hero career! Well, clones of you. Long story."

"That's right, we were told this Beyonder made clones out of Steller Memory or something. Sounds as crazy as some of my old adventures. You guys make out ok?"

Ben saw Doug still looking wary before he sighed." Well it was, just about the most we were testing since we had the showdown with Zannacross, and I'm not talking just about physical challenges. Your younger self had me have doubts about the plan. But, guess that was before he saw what you saw over the years and what not."

Kal-El's eyes shifted to Diana before he cleared his throat." Well…about that. No, now's not the time. I have someone who wants to talk to you about that, and I think you might care what he has to say. But don't worry, get settled in and we will get to that later. Sounds like you guys could use a good meal."

Ben wondered what the angel meant but saw Hiryuumon and some of the others run inside before he went in. After going through the lobby the group of hero's saw a angel waiting for them at the front. She was a plump woman, with purple hair styled swirl-shaped markings on her cheeks and black lips.

She had a large silver adornment in her hair and wore a Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the symbol of heaven.

The woman saw Ben and Lacus enter before she giggled." Oh hello their Ben! Welcome friends of the savior! I'm Kirio Hikifune, one of the best chefs in heaven and woman with the title of Ruler of Grain!

But I know you did not come here to talk but to eat so please sit and we will take your order shortly! But I recommend you all checking your table, sitting with the right guest will greatly enhance the joy the meal will bring you!"

Cloud saw how enteritic Kirio looked before he sighed." What do you mean? Sorry but we don't have time for some game we, huh?"

The spikey haired Enji Captain was cut off as he saw a man with spikey black hair in an old First Class _SOLDIER_ uniform walk up. The man glanced at Cloud and grinned." Well what you know, they were not just pulling a prank after all! What's up Cloud?"

Cloud saw that the man in front of him, the man that was his former mentor and saved his life, Zack Fair, was real before he nearly lost his composure. " Zack, that's you?"

"What did they name me something else down their Cloud? It's me man, they said you guys had trouble recently and were stopping by for a pitstop to load up the big guns, and so that you guys could use some moral. Heh, figured it would be fun to catch up. After all, seems like you had a kid eh man?"

"Heh, yah, Tiffney." Cloud answered proudly as he shook Zach's hand." Even in peace it's been crazy thanks to her, but in a good way. It's so good to see you Zach, thanks for coming here so we could catch up before I died."

"Well I'm all to happy Cloud but it's not just me, the angels got a lot of us who knew you guys to make it a good time."

Aqua was about to respond before she saw a blue haired woman enter, causing her to gasp." Mother? Is, that really you?"

Lacus looked in awe at how many people were entering and saw Ezan see his mother, Samus see her parents, and more as she grasped Ben's hand warmly." They were able to gather the relatives of those that were among us so quickly? But we only figured out who was going to go to heaven right before we entered!"

"Don't be _too_ surprised Lacus, Angels move fast." Kirio responded playfully." All it took was one word from the Masters of Masters and things move rather fast. It's easy when you can warp everywhere I suppose. Now then, hope you enjoy the extra heartfelt meal everyone!"

Doug saw James see some of his relatives, and Myers look overjoyed at seeing his former comrades Gandowan and Minato, along with his wife and younger son Krona and Shin before he chuckled bitterly." Well, guess since I was part of the problem figures the angels would not try and do me any favors."

"Oh don't take it the wrong way Doug Fitter." Materia uttered as she walked in." We did not mean to exclude you but all of your deceased relatives where purged when Zannacross was stopped and we were having trouble finding people that would want to talk to you exclusively. Don't worry, that just means they are not dead yet."

Doug laughed loudly at this before he looked at the ceiling." Heh, so that's how it is eh? Once again, those who got the luck get all the breaks. Whatever, that's just how it rolls."

Ben and Lacus looked disheartened at Doug's lament before a cocky male voice cut in with," Heh, life may give you a bad hand man but real men keep walking on with pride. Because if they keep it up then just sometimes they hit the jackpot! But they got to hang tough, and walk down their path with pride to not lose their way, right, Ben?"

Ben, Lacus, and Doug all gasped as they turned around to see a man casually walking down a staircase from the left. He was wearing a long red sleeveless jacket and had dirty blond hair that is the length of his neck.

All three of the Enji knew the man with the scar across his eye very well, for it was none other than Ben's beloved deceased cousin and former mentor, Max Bruder. Ben saw Max walk down with his usual swagger before he gasped."Max, is that really you?"

"C'mon, you know anyone else looking this badass? Been a while eh cuz? Well, guess that's only natural since I'm kind of dead and all. Still, think someone with your privilege could check in every now and then."

Ben saw his cousin give his usual swagger filled grin before he felt consumed with guilt." Max…I'm so sorry. I just been so busy the past few years. Last time I was here I _did_ try and contact you but I."

Max suddenly broke forward to put Ben in a headlock as he chuckled." Yah I got the message. Sorry about that, was testing my might against some of heaven's best. Time flies when your dead and all. Still, your looking sharp man, guess that angel diet is working out for you."

"Heh…thanks Max, got to live up to an image as the Symbol of Peace and the Embodiment of Justice right?"

"Depends on the image man. Heh, how you doing Lacus? You seem well, even with all that's going on you seem a little lighter, at least like a weight is off of yah."

Lacus giggled before she hugged Max warmly." It's good to see you Max. Thanks, I guess, there is still a lot to be stressed about but, I learned how to deal with it. It helps when you have someone carry that weight."

Max saw Ben and just chuckled." Well, at least some are knowing how to handle the pressure. That you Doug? The hell happened to your hair?"

Doug winced as Max's grin was still friendly but had an edge on it before he rubbed his still bald head." Hey dude, some stuff's been happening while you been living the good life."

"I noticed." Max uttered dryly as he walked over." Heaven's been a good ride but I do still see what's going on with the living every now and then, especially when a new crises suddenly shows up to blow everything up to hell. Yah, I been checking in alright. Seems like you been causing quite the show eh man?"

"Guess you could say that." Doug answered quietly as he grasped his fist. Before he could go on everyone heard a giggle and Max saw Aqua was chatting with her parents in the distance. Ben's cousin sighed before he turned around." Seems Aqua's enjoying her reunion eh? Same with old man Myers and the others it seems.

I don't want to be anti-social but, don't want to take up all the reunion spotlight you know? That being said, mind if we catch up in another part and save the dramatic " Undefeated of the East" spiel for dessert or something?"

Ben saw Max had a steady look before he turned to Lacus. As she shrugged he grinned at his former mentor." Sure Max, I'll be honored if you want to show me one of the places you like."

Lacus nodded but Materia suddenly walked up." Miss Raystar, I'm sorry to interrupt but could we talk to you before you eat? The angels just want to know more about the Beyonder's behavior and powers to better prepare for the next assault."

Lacus saw Myers looking happy with his deceased wife before she flicked her hair back." Well, still on the job I guess, and who knows when the Beyonder will strike next. Don't worry sweetie, I'll join you guys soon."

"Heh, don't rush on my behalf Lacus." Max threw out calmly." I know all about having to get a job done. Don't worry, will let us have some time for some guy talk, some _long_ overdue guy talk. See yah soon."

Max motioned Ben and Doug to follow him, and with one last glance at his comrades Ben followed his cousin down the hall. Max saw Kal-El and gave him a approving nod before leading the two members of squad 7 to a lower level of Paradiso Pallet.

The senior Enji saw Ben looking confused and laughed again." That Kirio can cook up some damn good dishes but sometimes a man needs a different atmosphere you know?

Thankfully the _last_ thing heaven is lacking is options. Thankfully the angels are not so stiff that they are not opposing anything with a little" Attitude" so sometimes after some matches I chill at this Abyss 's Gate bar. The owner Rodin's on the level."

"Heh, glad the angels can live a little dude, thanks Max." Doug threw out coyly. Max just nodded before he opened the doors. Inside Ben and Doug saw a normal looking bar inside that was empty at the moment, sans the owner of the bar.

Said individual was a tall, well-built black man wearing sunglasses and a long light brown leather overall coat with lifted collar with black fur coating on the inside, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing the same black fur coating on the inside, and a similar set of light brown leather pants, with a pair of black boots with untied laces and a red scarf completing the ensemble.

The Bartender, Rodin saw Ben enter and smirked." There you are Bruder. Ah, and the chosen one eh? Whadya buying? Heh, classics, be it quotes or legends, never die!"

Max nodded to the bald angel before he looked around." Mind keeping the bar closed so we can keep this personal Rodin?"

"It will cost you a favor but sure. Drinks are on the way."

"Good, just enough time to go over some things."

Doug saw Max looking amused before he sighed." This place has swagger all right dude. So Max you recommend any , GUH!"

In the flash Max punched Doug so hard that the martial artist was smashed into the ground. As the ground shook Rodin snickered." Watch it Bruder, just cleaned the place after that Vegeta threw another damn tantrum because he is missing " the fun"."

"Sorry about that." Max grit out as he cracked his neck." Guess I'm kind of pissed off. I trusted you to watch over Aqua Doug, so man to man I really hope I don't have to explain to you why I'm not happy the way you been treating her.

And that's not even counting that they told me that not only that before they wound back time you caused everything to blow up, but that you killed Aqua!"

Doug just coughed up blood as for the first time all day he looked ashamed." Max…I'm sorry. I won't make excuses. I know I did not treat Aqua right. Half the time lately I thought I could pull off your act only to blow it."

"I noticed that in more ways than one Doug. Seriously though the hell's up with this Chaotic Comedian crap? My Janus alter ego sure as not as tacky as _that_!"

"Yah, not really my idea either Max. Guess, the Beyonder added his own style to it."

"Oh, so _that's_ your excuse?" Max answered sourly as he cracked his knuckle." Damn it Doug, he only dragged you along because you clearly took the bait hook line and sinker! I am flattered you thought I was such a role model but don't follow down my path to hard, cause I _did_ die after all!"

"Yah…I know dude. Not that there were other factors, but I won't deny I was not as on top of things as I thought, not nearly as on top of things since I admit I thought I was to grey to did have a dark side. I thought they were all out to screw me over, and got so revved up that I did not even bother thinking I had something left if I just asked."

Ben saw how bitter Doug looked and remembered the image of Doug's desired for a kid before he got in between the two." Don't be too hard on him Max. We all had are moments of weakness and all and it's not like it was him alone that caused this."

Max paused before he chuckled and swerved around." Fine point Ben, sounds like he had someone messing with him. Course if that's the cause."

Ben saw Max pause, and just as he raised an eyebrow his cousin slammed the hilt of his sword hard in to his stomach.

As Ben keeled over in pain Max cracked his neck." Course your being even _more_ of a dumbass! Doug had the Beyonder pushing him to make dumb choices. What's _your_ excuse?"

Ben used all of his will power to resist throwing up as he glanced up at his cousin." Max…I!"

Max responded by slamming his hilt once more on Ben's head to slam him to the ground. As his cousin moaned the former bounty hunter crossed his arms." Kenobi taught me that Force Ghost trick but I passed, _way_ more enjoyable having a physical chat cause a ghost can't land a punch! Time you grit those teeth Ben! If you don't even know why I'm pissed off at you, then you forgot more about me then I figured!

Doug I can understand more, he was trying to find his way and acted on his emotions. But I been hearing about your big plan Ben, and it spits on the face of _everything_ I thought we cared about!

You let Doug get isolated and distant in the first place, you were not there for your comrades, or have you already forgot how important those bonds are?"

Ben looked remorsefully at both Max and Doug." C'mon Max, you're not really one to talk about keeping in touch. Remember how hard I tried to reach you, only for you to keep me in the dark?"

"Yah, and I sure as hell had a better reason then you did! I hate to admit it Ben, but the way you been acting as of late, is how Kira was, at least partly! Trust me I know from experience, your acting just like Kira went before he grew a full god complex! Is that what you want with this crazy Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix Project?

When I first heard it from the other angels I thought it was a joke, a lame as hell joke to! You're the one who wanted to prove more than anything you were not what people thought you were, and now you want to decide everyone's fate!?"

Ben saw how passionate Max looked and took a deep breath as he got back up." Max, I understand why you, Doug and so many others can come to the wrong conclusions with this, but I swear its not to control everyone, but to help everyone!

This will help link people's hearts and souls so that no one has to be like us, no one has to be held back in life because of the misunderstandings. Just because its different, is it really that hard for anyone to have good faith that it might be a change for good?"

Max sighed before he looked up." I know your heart's in the right place dude, but you may be rushing so bad to pull something off that you're in over your head. After all why else would you not tell me or Doug about your plan?"

"Sigh, like I told Doug there was no sense telling people something that was not complete yet, that's all."

"Don't try that stuff with me Ben! That's what Kira said when he was "Fine Tuning" his own plans, and right after that is when he, Xiza, and the Titans all screwed me and _everyone_ in Zandalore over! Is _that_ what you want?"

"No, hell no!" Ben screamed out passionately." I never wanted to become like Kira Max!"

"You could not fool me, since I heard your using some of his ideas now like the Sybil System!"

"Not _everything_ he touched was bad once it was divided from his personal touch Max! It helps stop people before they hurt themselves and others! Long as it's not taken to far what's wrong with that?"

"Because your bearing down on them dude, always watching them, always assuming that they are guilty, just waiting for them to screw up! Yah I'll give you some of this stuff might stop some crimes and some pain and all that. But you know what? It sets a bad vibe dude, it shows you don't trust people to behave without a gun to their head!"

"Maybe at first it will bring mistrust but."

"If you're going to defend it by saying everyone will feel happy about it once everyone is god damn brainwashed I'm going to uppercut you out of the building Ben. Did you forget everything I taught you about how men reach out to each other with their fists? You can't take shortcuts and magic hack everyone to a false unity, it has to be earned one way or another! Any peace this would bring would be a lie!"

"Damn it Max, _something_ has to be done, something has to be done to change things from how they are! I did not change believing what you said, I know that warriors understand each other through their fists and all that.

But, C'mon Max you have to know how not all people are like that! As nice as it would be, not all people are warriors, and even after we purged all the people with hearts of darkness, there are still more people without honor then with it. I know how many ways this could go wrong Max.

But if it works, then things could get so much better! If it worked, people would not have treated me like nothing because of their own delusions. And, if I not held back by idiots and became the chosen faster, maybe, maybe I could not have stopped the whole war but maybe I could have made it quicker!

Maybe, I could have helped Lacus find out the truth about Brad faster so she did not have to suffer. And if I did that, then you would not have had to die because I was to slow to figure things out."

Max saw how remorseful Ben looked before he sighed, chuckled bitterly, and poked his cousin on the forehead like he use to when they were younger." Figured this had to do with a guilt trip or two. Look Ben, I'd be lying if I'd say I'm just fine with dying but hey, no one's perfect, not even the chosen one.

I know, the angels are putting a lot of pressure on you, and I know it's not just you but Myers and a lot of angels and big players that are trying to ram this idea through to bring about the big utopia everyone wants, or at least says they want.

Ben, I'm sure as hell not going to say I know what makes the perfect world, but I know what making a mistake feels like. Did you ever wonder if the angels were testing you to see what your choice would be on how to fix the world? And that your choice would define what humanity is?"

Ben widened his eyes in shock before he gulped." Max, do you know something? You're not saying the angels are testing me and Lacus for what we do...do you? But, the Grand Priest proposed this idea! Why would the first angel purposely give us a bad idea for fixing humanity?"

Rodin suddenly burst out laughing, and as the three men looked at him he coughed." Sorry, did not mean to ruin the moment, just thought of a funny ass joke."

Max sigh before he got right up to Ben." Let's just say I have a hunch Ben, and hope you still respect your former teacher enough to trust his instincts. I'm not god, I can't see the future, but I know a thing or two about people being played and people with agendas.

Look Ben, I know you take your job seriously, but do you want to bring everyone to peace, or guide's everyone's brains to be wired for peace, forever?"

Ben had his jaw drop for a moment, before he looked at the Star Sword." I want to bring true peace Max, not a fake one."

"Heh, well glad you're not just trying to end life all together just so you can call it a day man. Just saying, got more than a little wary after seeing what you did to your old man. C'mon Ben, I know he could be a pain at times but to control how your own family acts? You don't see what's wrong with that?"

"I, its, he was about to hurt my Mother and I could not let him do that! Max, I'm sorry I never knew the truth about your parents till it was too late. I, I just wanted to make sure my mom never had to go through that. I,"

"Heh, found out about my old man's mistress eh? Yah…I'd be lying if I said that did not piss me off, for a long damn time. Maybe was part of what gave me my reckless side to say the least. But Ben, you want to know what stuck out from all that?

Aside from the cheating? When I was young I confronted my dad about it, and he was drunk at the time. He went into a rant about how he " Already was married so he did not have to prove myself." He learned really damn quick my sessions from Master Asia were not all talk but that's another story.

Ben, once you reach a point, never assume you don't have to try or half ass it because your tired. Trying to make everyone bound so they stop being individuals almost sounds like you want history to stop so that you can never fail again eh?

Another thing I found out is that you can't save everyone form making choices. Me, your grandma, and even your dad and a bunch of others tried, no, begged my mom to divorce my dad. But, she would not, a mix of denial and some sort of twisted guilt and pride. If I could break through Titan bases I could break them apart if I really wanted to, but it was her choice so I minded my own business.

I know you might think its fair game to break away someone form someone that's abusing them after all you went through with Lacus and that jackass Brad but, its not the same when their life is not in danger and they are doing it under there own free will, however misguided.

A Enji, a Hero and all that may have the job to protect the weak from what's outside of their control, but if you try and control their life, then that's not really protecting them eh man?"

"Your right Max. It's just, only after the war did I and Lacus see that so many people really are so shallow. There are still good people, but to many, the masses, the mob, whatever you call them they don't care that much about pride or freedom and just want to pretend they are free long as they feel important.

Is it really fair that everyone else has to be at the mercy of the erratic whims of the mob just because there is more of them?"

"Not at all man, trust me that's why I protected the Zandalore that survived because Kira thought it was," The will of the people." But on the flip side is you can't just have one or even a handful of people decide how everyone else is going to act.

Everyone might never all have the same idea, but you still have to try. The only way its fair is to give everyone a say. That's the hard messy way, but it sounds like the right way to me, far more fair then just binding everyone to a script or two of sorts. But hey, I'm just a guy who's seen some stuff so I could be way off."

Ben saw his cousin chuckle before he thought over all he and Lacus thought of about the plan for the past few years. He then found his knees buckle before he grit his teeth." No, you're still someone, I respect Max. I'm sorry I did not reach out to you.

I, I don't know. It seemed right, and if those like Lord Rassilon with all his wisdom thought it was a good idea, who was I to say no? I, I just wanted to get it right, I wanted to stop all the suffering, all the greed, repression, once and for all."

Max put his arm on Ben's shoulder before he smirked." Hey I know all about hard choices Ben but you got to have faith in yourself. And if your serious about leading people you have to have faith in them because if you have no faith in who your leading your just some smug jackass like Weil, Kira and all the others.

Believe in the me that believes in you remember? You had help but your still the dude that saved the universe Ben.

Ben, Doug, learning how to punch harder is one thing but maturing, _really_ maturing is something that's still not perfected despite how many years we men have been around.

For after all what is maturity, in both a man and a group, but the willingness to bear the burden, and the dignity of responsibility truthfully with pride like a man?

Doug, you tried to prove you were mature by proving you did not need anyone but to be blunt you took it to far and forgot a real man's world is not just about him. And Ben, you did not want to buckle from a hard as hell task but you were so determined to do it that you forgot what would happen if you did it wrong.

Just don't lose sight of what got you there in the first place man or they might not be their when you realize what happens."

Ben nodded, then saw Doug still looking remorseful before he winced again." Max, thanks. Me, Lacus, James, and a lot of the others got so fixated trying to change things that I, might have nearly forgotten just what kind of reactions it would cause.

I, I still think things can't just stay how they are and that something has to change but, anything that would dishonor what you and everyone else stood for would be a horrible mistake. Doug, you have to know I really am sorry if it came off like I threw you away."

Doug saw Ben's earnest expression and smirked back." Well, you have been getting a swelled head but, it's not all you man. I know you reached out and I did not take the call.

I, was hell bent on proving I was my own man, and I'll admit last few years I was just more and more pissed off that so many people were living the good life when they did not seem to earn it, that they were just lucky cheaters or some kind of thing.

When I found out what happened to your dad I got even more pissed off but, should have confronted you then instead of just taking it out on the wrong people like Axel, and Aqua.

Well, it's still as dumb as hell plan but I am sorry I was not there to tell you how stupid it was from the start, I know it's not easy having such a hardcore job with just about everyone watching to see if you can pull it off or wait to see you fail.

But, maybe it's because you had my darkness freaking ripped out of me but I had time to think of what's important to me, and you still are bro, long as you're not hell bent on being a control freak jackass."

"Heh, I promise that's not the plan Doug. But feel free to get in my face if it looks like I am, optics and all. Seriously though, I did miss when we talked straight to each other, keep our heads straight and everything."

"Same here buddy."

The two friends laughed before fist bumping each other, and as they did Max saw Rodin put some drinks down before he laughed." Well I know talking about the best way to save the universe, fix the universe, and everything else involving the entire god damn universe can't be solved in one dinner but since drinks are ready how about we change topics to something that can since the drinks are ready eh dudes? Heh, I even got Rodin here to make a drink to your style Ben, unless you grew out of Milkshakes."

"Haha, thanks Max. Nah, even as a Savior I still refuse to have my taste buds conform to public expectations."

Rodin laughed before he looked at the Enji." Softy eh? If your hardcore enough to tangle with the likes of Zannacross and the Beyonder you just might be able to withstand my" Special".

"Heh, maybe another time Rodin, my cuz here is going to be handling some heavy duty stuff soon so, save it for next time. All right then, now for that other burning question I had.

Doug maybe the Silver Surfer got it wrong but how the hell did you end up getting _five_ planetary governments to all say you were the one who stole their monument, at the same time?"

Doug saw Ben looked more curious then judging and cracked his neck." Well it's because all five of them ganged up to take from Kessel like a pack of seniors thinking they are hot stuff ganging up to take the new freshmen's shinny family trinket. Heh, it was not to hard really, just had to get all of the leaders to think it was stolen at the same time.

Just had to set up some long distance hyperspace transmitters on _Corellia, Elaaden_ , and the others and bam, the pieces of the statue all went back to the source and bam, the true owners got there stuff back."

"So _that's_ what happened?" Ben uttered curiously." We just assumed there was a glitch with the vaults since there still have been a lot of cosmic glitches going on."

"Course you did dude." Doug threw out slickly." It would be a major hassle if people realized they got trolled and came after me."

"Ah well…if the real owners got what was theirs back and no one was hurt then I guess it all worked out."

"Heh, glad to hear it bro."

As the Enji laughed both men were glad to feel like it was back to the good old times and the three chatted over their meal.

Lacus ended up being talking to one angel after another, and before she knew it Ben had already returned to the dining hall.

The brown haired woman looked flustered as her boyfriend returned with a smirk." Oh there you are Ben! Sorry, everyone wanted to know what happened in Battle-World. I guess, when someone suddenly shows up with the power to destroy everything in existence everyone wants to know how to stop it. Oh no, I hope I did not miss Max."

"Don't worry about it Lacus, we were able to catch up and talk over things. Ah, I had some rather tasty appetizers but shawl we take a seat?"

Lacus flashed a demure smile in respond but before the two could go up everyone heard a bold voice say," Been a while, cousin! Hope it's not been so long that you forgot who you are!"

Ben swerved around to see Max at the other end of the room with Doug behind him with his arms crossed boldly. Ben saw everyone that did not realize Max was their look with shock, before he grinned." Hell no Max!"

"I'm glad despite how far he's grown, my pupil has not forgotten who got him their! So answer me! School, of the Undefeated of the East!"

Ben grasped his fist tightly before he shouted out a passionate. "The Winds of Kings!"

To which Max cried back,"Zenshin!"

"Keiretsu!"

The two then charged at each other and exchanged punches.

As Ben's fist glowed with energy he and his cousin both cried out," Tempa Kyouran! LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!"

As Ben's fist glowed with energy most of those around him cried out happily. As the two landed Max gave a casual wave before he smirked and nudged his cousin." Told you it would have been better when your heart was in it Ben. Never forget how powerful an impact passion can have."

"Thanks Max, I won't, I promise."

Before Max could say anything further Aqua looked up in awe as she walked forward." Max, it's really you?"

Not knowing Aqua saw an illusion of him when Antasma and the Bedman had her bound to the Dream Sphere the former bounty hunter just shrugged." What's up Aqua? Heaven's a big place but far as I seen I'm still the only me around. Been a while, sounds like even in peace time you been juggling a lot."

Aqua saw a still remorseful Doug behind Max before she looked conflicted." That's putting it lightly, though it's not quite as much as you had to juggle."

"Heh, I think I'll be the judge of that eh? Sounds like your busy catching up with your folks, but if you had time it be my pleasure to catch up while we can."

"Of course! I, I 'd love to."

Aqua anxiously checked her hair as she got up and as she walked to another table Max saw Doug's face was still full of remorse before he went over and jabbed him lightly in the stomach before whispering." Since I know what it's like to make a bad call, just this one's I'll be a bro and do damage control on your behalf Doug. Just don't think you don't have to pull your own weight after this.

And if you still do something that from your own actions hurt her, just know I'll get a day pass to make you regret it. Hell, I been trying to join those fancy time patrollers for the perks, don't make one of those perks going back in time to castrate you as punishment."

Doug saw Max's eyes were aggressive but supportive before he chuckled." Max, thanks, you don't have to do this."

"Eh, maybe but what kind of prick just leaves a man hanging?"

"Heh, you really are."

"Just stop it and keep your pride dude, I know I'm awesome."

Max walked with swagger to talk to his former classmate in the Enji, causing Doug to sigh." Been trying to go down his path for years and still come up short. Guess should have walked my own.

Well, I strayed more than a little, and still not keen on walking down a path forced on me but sure as hell willing to do what it takes to make up for those that should not have gotten hurt but did because of it."

Beerus, Whis and the rest of their group just arrived at this point, and as Whis happened to hear this the blue man chuckled with amusement." I see you taken a new leaf rather fast eh Mister Fitter? Well if your words are true I suppose you better be ready to go to hell."

Doug raised an eyebrow before he cleared his throat." C'mon dude I know I screwed up but don't."

"Oh sorry, I guess that could be seen as quite rude. I mean if you want to prove yourself you will have to go to hell from here, as in you and all the others are set to go to hell for what we need to do. Don't worry, all part of the plan. Now where's that pudding?"

As Whis walked off Doug chuckled yet again." Damn, and I thought this was a long day already."

Doug shrugged as he forced himself to figure out which food to try next. Ben and Lacus had a nice chat with Lacus's high school friend Allen that died because of Brad's cruel treachery. Most of the others enjoyed talking to those close to them on the other side, and thankfully since Beerus and Kirby were kept on the complete opposite ends of the area no one got into an explosive food fight.

Just as he finished his meal Beerus burped. " Well, glad your cooking's as refined as ever Kirio. Then again I suppose one's not supposed to decay in heaven anyway. Whatever, the meal hit home so bring on the after dinner entertainment!"

Whis sighed before he got up." Lord Beerus, we don't have time for that. Now that everyone's rested its time for Ben to go through with the next phase, to reclaim the Divine Mugen Nova and Golden Imperial Crystal."

Ben saw the other angels and Trunks nod before he sighed and got up." Well, thanks for letting us have time to catch our breath and remember what we are fighting for. So, is it still the core of the Axis of Time?"

Sort of, but the way into it has changed." Trunks threw out." When the realms were scattered apart after Zannacross tried to fuse them, the path to the Axis of Time resides in hell at the moment."

James raised an eyebrow as he stood up." Is hell so secure that you would have such an important place reside near so many threats?"

Belmond chuckled as the man with the clown face shuffled some cards." What's the risk? After all you Enji caused every evil soul to be erased and left nothing but the good right? Seems like Hell's rather quiet the past few years."

Materia nodded before she walked up." Since Zannacross, even sealed, is the embodiment of darkness, it would make sense to have the area be in his element instead of the citizens of heaven being at risk to somehow be corrupted by his influence.

Hell's mostly empty aside from its current warden and the guards. At least, it being mostly empty won't make the visit to unsettling."

Ben sighed before he got up and looked at everyone." Well, guess that makes sense. If I could take it when hordes of dead villains wanted me dead I can take it when it's still under new management. Guys, you don't have to cut short your time to take a ride through hell with me."

Sonic wagged his finger in his trademark style before he stood up." Hey man, we came as a team and we will finish as a team. Much as I love catching up with Uncle Chuck, if we don't do this right no one's going to have time to catch up so we can't slow down now!"

Ben saw most of his other friends give other forms of support before he grasped Lacus 's hand warmly and pet Hiryuumon on the head." Thanks guys, as always I'm grateful to have your support. Sorry you guys don't have more time to catch up with your loved ones."

Max chuckled as he walked up to Ben." Hey now, I don't know about the others but don't act like the tour is done already. Hell's still the afterlife so I'll tag along."

Ben was shocked at Max's devotion before he eyed his cousin carefully." You sure Max?"

"Really have to ask that Ben? Even if it's a small part, want to help my cousin and my friends with what they have to do. Besides, I been to Hell since the remolding to inspect it, and its new management.

More than my pleasure to make sure you don't lose your step. They got this new Labyrinth of Amala to it to guide sinners to salvation or damnation that can be a drag. Alright, when's the shuttle?"

"Oh that's right, you have not dealt with us Mister Bruder." Whis threw out playfully." We are high enough up in the divine hierarchy that we can open are own portal to hell. Just brace yourselves everyone, it's a, tad bit of an adjustment. Ah well hate to make a mess of this lovely place so please follow us outside everyone."

Ben saw Whis and the other angels motion everyone to follow them outside and Ben looked at Lacus, Max, Doug and the others with a shrug before he followed them out of Paradiso Pallet. As soon as the group went outside Whis, Valdos and the other overseers of the God's of Destruction raised their scepters and formed a golden circle.

Holy walls of energy surrounded the group, and as a cycling formed the circle had a pentagram of light form, before it opened up to reveal a staircase composed of blood red stairs.

Whis saw some of the group looking anxious as some of the Royal Knights arrived to join the group before he giggled." No need to fret, Hell's under a rather tight watch at the moment so no need to fear of some sort of demon ambush.

I mean I _suppose_ the Beyonder by chance spread his chaos to the realm but that's why we have our champions here yes?"

Ben saw Lacus and as the two remembered their last time in hell, after Zannacross nearly killed everyone they cared for the grasped each other's hands tightly." That's right, no demon will get in our way. Follow me everyone."

The two lovers were the first to walk down the steps and upon seeing nothing happen the rest followed them. It only took a minute till Ben felt the temperature get a lot hotter, and saw that he indeed was back in hell.

As Ben looked around he saw that the group had emerged from a large ebony mountain, and that the stairs were leading to an even larger mountain in the distance, one surrounded by blue flames.

Ben looked around and was surprised to see that hell indeed looked barren, though there were a few red and blue ogres chasing streams of red light that looked like humanoid ghosts.

As the owner of the Star Sword walked down the stairs he looked around in confusion." Well, I admit I did not quite have time for the full tour last time but where are we? The, center of hell was that Spire belonging to that Shinnok guy right?"

"That's indeed correct Ben Auro. However Shinnok is no longer in charge of Hell so his former home is part of what's changed under the new management."

Ben swerved to the right and saw the voice came from a shirtless man approaching them. He had long white hair, dark skin, yellow eyes, and a muscular build.

Dark markings ran across his arms, beneath his eyes, and the sides of his mouth. He wore dark trousers similar to hakama, with intricate designs, fastened with a blue-and-white striped cord and a red sash, that may be the top of a kimono. He wore an enormous, ornate broadsword with a curved blade as its head.

As the Enji saw the man's harsh gaze Ben went for his sword." I take it you're the new management?"

"Partly, but I'm just a warden, not the one in charge Ben Auro. I am _Spiritus_ , the harbinger of chaos, and atonement. As you can see, I am somewhat demonic, but like some of your allies I am still loyal to the light.

I and the other wardens know of sin enough to know how sinners react, but also know how to resist temptation, and make sure to know how to quell other's outbursts."

Ben saw Spiritus extend his hand, saw he looked pleasant enough despite his appearance and shook it before he looked around again and gave a uneasy chuckle." Ah I see. Don't take this the wrong way but glad you guys have had a rather boring job the past few years."

"Your correct that the workload in hell has been lighter than in any time since Hell was forged. But we do have jobs regardless. You Enji have done a fine job, but there are still sinners that persist.

Nothing major of course, but even people that were more aligned with the light then darkness at the moment that Zannacross was defeated changed as life did not meet their expectations.

Don't blame yourselves, even you Enji can't be everywhere. Still, we punish the damned for their crimes. While in the past Shinnok let the demons run amok with their methods now the punishments are a bit more, restrained.

After seeing how much of a risk it was for the damned to keep their bodies most are stripped of their physical being, and are tormented both physically and mentally till they see the" error" of their ways, and upon enlightenment their souls are cleansed to be reborn in the mortal realm. I was wary at first but the current overseer does value results over personal enjoyment after all."

"Oh? So if it's not you then who is running the place again?"

Spiritus saw Beerus and the other God's of Destruction and Royal Knights looking impatient before he sighed." Forgive me but I was under the impression that time was short yes?

Let us commence with going through with doing what must be done to require your full power chosen one. For that we must go to the depths of " _The Labyrinth of Amala_ ". That is the new " headquarters" to hell that's molded off of the new overseer's personal beliefs.

The Labyrinth of Amala is what guides the damned souls to enlightenment, and their ultimate judgment. Normally it could take years for people to navigate its depths as it changes shape based on each person's perceptions and sin.

But thankfully I have the key, or keys to take us to the depths. For based on the new alignment of the realms after Zannacross nearly bound them all to his will, the path to the Axis of time now requires both the energy of heaven and hell, a solar eclipse of sorts that requires two keys to turn at once. Now then, its time. Goz, Mez, you and the others align the Candelabra!"

The various oni and demons behind Spiritus took out ebony menorah and put them in a circle formation across the top of the Labyrinth of Amala. As they all started to glow Spiritus put his sword in the air." The Candelabra are the flames of life that control the flow of power! Kether and Godliness…Chokmah and Wisdom…Binah and Insight…Da'at and Knowledge…Chesed and Compassion…Gevurah and Majesty….Tipheret and Beauty...Netzach and Eternity…Hod and Dignity…Yesod and Foundation…Malkuth and Sovereignty! May all the forces align so that the path of the deepest Kalpa can be unveiled, and we can reach the truth!"

The Candelabra all had flames flare up before the flames shot out and combined. The flame caused the top of the mountain to melt away. Ben peered down and saw a massive tunnel that looked organic, like the insides of a massive body.

Spiritus walked up to him before he nodded." It's a long drop but I'll summon a platform, the _Lift of the Abyss_ to bring us to the depths quickly."

Ben glanced down before he looked around." Its, just a straight drop right?"

"Yes, though its nearly pitch black."

"Don't worry about it, I bring my own light. Sorry for being anxious but I'm eager to get on with this. I'll just look around till you guys get there."

Ben gave everyone a thumbs up before he dived into the hole. Ben saw Spiritus was correct as he just saw blackness around him.

The Enji focused as he had his aura flare up to light the way, and saw nothing but bubbles of blood float by him. Ben flew down for a minute and saw the ground approaching before landing.

He looked around and saw nothing but a simple pathway leading to some more stairs in the distance before he shrugged. "Sure is a lot less imperial feeling then the last entrance to Hell's HQ, and that was just the backdoor.

Still, guess it's a good showing of the times, now that evil's officially been defeated. Just, got to make sure it stays that way."

"Well don't try and do it on your own Ben!"

Ben paused as he saw Lacus, Max, Doug, Ezan, Cloud, and Master Myers all land behind him. As Ben's lover landed gracefully she flicked her hair back and smirked." I know your anxious hun, but don't get careless now. Besides it's my power to, so let's try and do this as a couple, ok?"

"Heh, right, sorry Lacus."

Ezan glanced up with his Sharingan before he crossed his arms." I don't think Spiritus is plotting something but the ritual to require your full power does not seem simple. Last thing we need is in your haste doing something like releasing Zannacross again Auro."

The brown haired man winced before nodding." Sorry, the very last thing we need is even more to deal with. Just, I'll feel slightly less stressed when I'm confident I have the power to be on a more even playing field with the Beyonder."

Doug chuckled bitterly as he walked up." Guess that's true for now. Still...not going to lie bro, we may need it now but a lot of folks were able to be chill about you and Lacus because after the war you were strong but you were not godly strong. But now, your back to being invincible, well, not going to be good if an invincible man decides to play god."

Ben sighed before he gave Doug a thumbs up." Don't worry Doug, playing god's to much hassle. Just need the power to protect what's important to me."

"Well, we will see eh? Guess we will need a universe intact to see that first so let's get this over with."

Ben nodded before going to what looked like a hallway. The eye like door opened and as Spiritus and the rest joined them on a platform the demonic man sighed." Be alert Enji, there is a steep drop ahead, and if you trip in the core of hell it won't be pleasant."

Spiritus lead everyone down the pathway and as the area got darker the group saw their host leading them to a massive wide dome like chamber.

A small bridge led to the center, and as Ben walked in he saw there was an abyss below, and that small moans can be heard around them. Lacus saw the outline of a thorny throne in the front before she steeled herself." This is, the core of hell? I feel, some sort of energy that feels familiar, in a sense that its giving me a chill."

"Don't worry, after all we been through, no chill is going to trip us up now right?"

As Lacus gave a weak smile everyone heard a distant chuckle."My…after all this…your _still_ naïve enough to assume things, Ben Auro? I see, you truly are _forever_ a fool."

Ben felt a chill down his spine as he felt the area get even more of a chill." Wait, I know that voice!"

"Ah, so your wits have not dulled too much, my naïve, _former_ apprentice."

Myers turned pale before he stepped back. "No, it can't be!"

The bridge swiftly up with blue fire, enough to give more light to the throne. It was only then that everyone realized someone was sitting on the throne, though it looked more like the throne had him bound, to the point that the man's hands were impaled with spikes on the throne.

Ben focused and saw the man was nearly warped up like a mummy in black glowing bandages and had chains around the majority of his body, aside from the right side of his head. But as Ben saw the cold eye and stoic face looking at him, he realized he was a man he hoped he would have never had to see again.

For it was a man he once respected, before he nearly lost his sanity and everything else to his treachery.

It was the man who betrayed Max, his own family, and the entire universe all to attempt to force Zannacross to merge with him to try and become the new god of all.

The man who defied god, Kira Myers.

Kira saw everyone looking at him before he formed a sight grin. "It's been a long time, has it not Enji Knights? Welcome to the core of hell, my _Muken Prison_."

Ezan cursed as he had his Rinne Sharingan flair up. That's right, you were made the overseer of hell after all, Judicar."

"Ah…your visual prowess has sharpened all the more Ezan, most impressive. Sharp as always, officially I am in charge of hell. However since it seems the angels don't have much faith in me so my movement is a tad, limited for now.

Since they know I've evolved pass most pain, they felt free to go liberal with my treatment.

So be it, I don't let such, _minor_ trivialities stand in my way. Still, I concede I did not expect you all would be so nostalgic so soon. What, with all your foes vanished did you miss having someone to gloat to?"

Ben eyed Kira tensely as he got the Star Sword out."Don't get to smug Kira, we hardly came here because we suddenly felt sorry for you. A lot has changed since you died, and right now we have to."

"When were you under the impression I am not aware of current events, Ben Auro?"

Kira uttered sharply. As he saw everyone flinch his eye hardened." Hell does not give me what you would say, the best variety, but I am aware enough of what goes on above to judge properly. Yes, I know all about what's been going on, including your current plan " savior". Or, should I say _my_ plan?

You know what they say…mimicry is the _truest_ form of flattery. I don't have much entertainment down here so it's so very, very amusing to see that after you spent so much time renouncing me, you ended up going down my path after all, my hypnotical apprentice."

Ben's blood boiled as Kira looked at him with such amusement before his aura flared up." Don't think your mind games work on me anymore Kira! I'm not doing what you did, I'm just doing what I have to in order to save the universe, both from threats from outside and from within!"

"That's precisely what I _was_ doing you puppet. But only now, _only_ when you see what it means to not just bark with defiance at everything you don't like but have to bear the burden of leadership not just take down obstacles to make things peaceful, but have the responsibility of keeping that peace, that order, do you understand just how foolish it is to think you can appease such inferior beings! It seems you're at an impasse, hero.

Are you going to cling to the naïve illusions all cowards embrace, or will you embrace the true destiny of humanity to bring about what I started, humanity's true reformation? I don't have much to look forward to so I'm very excited to see just what the answer of the light really is.

So show me, show me just what a hypocrite you and all of the light truly are Ben Auro! Yes, to become what you hate, to become the destiny you fought so bitterly! Your proof of how all "hero's of the people" are all just mirages given me such enjoyment at how absolute, the cycle of life _truly_ is!"

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ Well I know we got another big chapter but let's see what we can do. First,

First off…The Labyrinth of Amala is from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and was an optional dungeon that was the core of hell where the player would reach the devil.

Aspects of the core of heaven were taken from the Royal Palace in the final arc of Bleach, the place above Soul Society where" God" the Soul King, resided. And Kirio Hikifune was one of the members of Squad Zero, the elite guard of the Soul King from Bleach.

While a minor cameo Kaworu is from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion where he was known as the" 17th Angel".

Rodin is from the Bayonetta series as is a altered form of his bar.

Materia and Spritus are from the new Dissdia as well as a few of the other recent Final Fantasy games out there.

I know its another impossible cannon link but I'm having it so that Beerus and a few of the other God's Of Destruction started out as the Foretellers from the prequel to the prequel Kingdom Hearts, _Kingdom Hearts X ._ Not all of them but for now Beerus was Ira, Champa was Aced, Heles was Avia, Liquiir is Invi, Quitela was Gula, and Belmond was Luxu. I know it may seem random but hopefully it will make sense by the end of this with where I am going with this.

And like that , as I said before the Grand Priest is both a fusion of the person of the same name in Dragon Ball Super with some aspects not just of the Master of Masters from Kingdom Hearts but some aspects of Rassilon , one of the Time Lords of Doctor Who.

Iger is just the name of the current head of Disney, felt fitting enough since after just buying Fox Disney seems like it will own the world soon enough and turn everything into,( Gets impale by Micky Mouse's Keyblade)…a wonderful family friendly paradise for all…

( Shakes Head) Ahem. Well I know it's a lot of twist and turns but hope everyone is content with how I'm taking this, I know it was a slower paced chapter but with everything that's unfolded I figured the group could use some down time before things heat up, because without a doubt things will be reaching a cosmic boiling point, till then thanks for the reviews, hope you like what you seen to see more and see you at **_Chapter 238: Bitter Blazing Showdown Over True Justice! The Strongest Passion!_ **


	38. C238:The Strongest Unyielding Passion!

_**Chapter 238:**_ _ **Bitter Blazing Showdown Over True Justice! The Strongest Passion!**_

As the chosen one was about to go through the steps to prove he could fulfill his destiny, one of the ones who entrusted Ben with that destiny was watching anxiously as she recovered, Cosmos.

The supreme being of light was still recovering after putting so much energy to attack the Beyonder. Cosmos was so weakened that she was shocked as she saw the Grand Priest enter the Sanctuary of Order. The holy woman saw the first angel enter with a pleasant smile before she responded with a weak one of her own." Ah, their you are Rassilon. My apologizes, I put more energy into trying to quell the Beyonder's rage then I figured, and now it seems its all for naught."

"The wheels of destiny always move in strange ways my lady." Rassilon answered polity as he smiled at Metron, Materia, and a few of the other angels that were with Cosmos."

"I'm aware of what's about to unfold, and know full well that Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar living up to their destiny takes priority over my arrival."

"Even I am ill at ease wondering if Ben, Lacus and the rest of our champions of the light can fully realize their destiny. I have full faith in their chances in overcoming my wayward son. Its just, even after all are calculations I find myself still worried that they won't be able to bridge the gap's between everyone's hearts."

"Your fears are justified my lady. After all the distortions that guide mortals run deep into the fabric of reality. Zannacross and his followers thought that it was so deep that it was impossible to fix as long as humanity is what it is. I suppose we are now all wagering what humanity's true limits are.

The foolishness and apathy of mortals has been weaving sorrow since humanity had hopes and dreams. One Messiah after another has had to carry the burden of holding up humanity's sin, we can only hope we did not ask to much of are current chosen ones."

Cosmos looked down with sorrow as she stood up." Ben, Lacus, I know I placed a heavy burden on my children. I know, the task of finding a way to unite everyone under the light has stressed them endlessly, risking pushing them to the darkness."

"Don't feel to conflicted Cosmos. True its a heavy burden that risks being rife with contradictions, but the only way to solve this conflict that is humanity is for them to figure out how to solve the question that's been posed since humanity's foundation."

"I know someone who's existed since the dawn of time should have a more realistic grasp of things, but I still hope humanity can reach a utopia one day. Right now I just feel worried that my own errors will doom everything. But, if I try to speed up my recovery it might cause the universe to become unstable."

"You should not feel wrong to think so Cosmos, after all a mother naturally wishes for the best of her children no matter what. You did so much, allow me to donate a portion of my energy to speed up your recovery."

Cosmos saw the Master of Masters paint a apple, before he waved his hand and made it real. As the glowing fruit floated over to her she smiled." Thank you Rassilon, but I can't ask you to do that."

"But its my wish Cosmos. After all, you did your part, now let us all see if are chosen ones, can at last fulfill their destiny."

As the short blue man saw Cosmos smile before recharging her energy, the people they put their hopes on were still dealing with the newest round of unpleasant surprises.

* * *

As shocking as seeing the man who manipulated and tormented him and so many of his friends for so long was, after seeing, and sensing that Kira was indeed bound caused the owner of the Star Sword to harden himself." Kira…you were one of the handful of people I never really wanted to think about again if I could help it.

Guess I forgot you were given a break for helping us stop Zannacross and left to overlook an empty hell. Well, as much of a pain as it is don't feel to smug, it's not nearly the most tense surprise I had to dealt with today. I've grown a lot since when I was your " apprentice". You can't shake me up anymore with a few cold stern words!"

Kira was motionless for a few seconds before he sighed." Your right, I don't have to " rattle" you with a few words Ben Auro. After all its clear I engraved my will so deep into your soul that you pushed my ideals forward.

I'll concede I left a deeper mark on you then even I expected" hero", but you ended up being wiser, and more frail then I last expected. After all, I did not think you would run out of faith in humanity even faster than I did.

At least I was not arrogant enough to try and " have my cake and eat it to" by trying to force humanity down what they had to be and also try and still be loved by the insolent sheep. You're so weak that you want to pretend that you care about them, when you just want the simple minded hicks you loath so much to fall in line."

Ben saw Doug and a few of the others were looking at Ben curiously before the brown haired man realized he was so anxious he had taken out the Star Sword without realizing it before he grasped the sword tightly." Damn it Kira, like always your just sticking to your own twisted version of reality! Yes, people let me down and were far more willing to just embrace lies then I hoped for, but that does not mean I'm trying to destroy them, just help them see the error of their ways in a way that's not been done before!

You think your any better when you tried to become god because you thought you knew better then everyone and that everyone else had to submit or be erased?"

Kira chuckled bitterly before he responded with a bitter," Your even more deluded then I figured if you gotten the impression you could understand my motives my" Apprentice". I sought to sever man from the destiny god shackled him to.

Be that Cosmos, Zannacross, or any other. True I would mold the new existence in my design, but it would be free of the dogma of both Cosmos and Zannacross, of both the darkness _and_ the light!

Do you want to know why I discarded the idea your currently trying to enforce on the universe? Because the precious perfect harmony that you sought form this Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix was just like my Absolute Hypnosis magic, an illusion over reality.

You thought you could hypnotize people into forgetting their desire, but your own comrade Doug Fitter showed just how much pride is engraved into a man's DNA. However, I suppose I can't be too harsh on you " Chosen" one. After all, it seems just about everyone else wanted to leap head first into the delusion to blind themselves to reality, is that not right father?"

Myers saw his son giving him a mocking look and looked down." Kira…you think we are all no better then you and forsaken our principles? Your mistake. It's true this is not the path that I would have preferred but it's still the best way to guide humanity without resorting to violence like you and your Titans did."

"Heh, what's wrong, Grand Master? Is it that after you no longer had me doing what was required to truly enforce justice in the shadows while you basked in the light, you were forced to get your hands dirty.

Tsc, even before I officially joined the Zannacross Empire I had to be your shadow for years " Grand Master". Doing what you were to unwilling to do in order to ensure stability. It was not just me, Master Yamamoto and some of the others made the hard choices so you could keep your hands clean.

Don't feel to guilty though, a simple observation of history would lead to the conclusion that most great " noble" leaders had someone who worked from the shadows to do the sins in their place to bring order to keep the fantasy alive.

This just proves the cycle of humanity was a farce, and the only way to change that would be to break the cycle. If the only way to do that was to shatter god, then so be it."

Max saw Myers and some of the others look disgruntled before he snickered." You happy you got to ham it up to someone again Kira? Guess they got you too busy to think of new material though because its freaking Déjà vu here!"

"I see your simple mindedly reveling in the reversal of fortune my hot-blooded former teammate?"

"Damn straight!" Max retorted proudly. "Kira, I was not happy with the plan Ben, old man Myers and all the others were down for either. But you know what? You can try and use it as a excuse to feel better about yourself but they still are not as bad as you!

They all are human and had human weaknesses, but at least they are able to take it like a man when they realize the made a mistake! Your still not sorry a bit for what you did to me, your dad, Ben or anyone else! Your even more arrogant then the likes of Zannacross to think you could bend everyone else around you to your will just because you want to!"

"Of course I'm not sorry Max. After all it's the fault of all of you for being afraid to take the painful but vital path to true evolution!"

Aqua sighed before walking up." Kira…despite all you done to hurt me and the others I never denied your brilliance and sheer determination to defy everyone.

However, of the many things you were wrong about, the thing most of all you got wrong was thinking that one person, even the most intelligent person in the universe, even god, should shape how everyone is to their will.

I have many issues with Ben's plan but at least he did not close his heart and assumed he knew all the answers. No matter how smart you are, no matter how skilled you are, one heart is not a good foundation for anything lasting."

Kira eyed Aqua carefully, and saw Doug looking remorseful before he snickered." I can see why you would be rather opposed to one being's judgment at the moment Aqua, but we all seen the weakness of democracy, how the weak block everything out by endlessly screaming over reason.

The only way to change that, is to one way or another repress the sinful, to stamp out the weak. But despite all this time it seems we are having the same debate we had five years ago, showing how much humanity is bound to its cycle of denial. That's why the only way to change things is for."

Before he could go on a beam of purple energy hit him in the head. As an explosion broke out Ben and co sprung into their fighting stances, only for the Enji to see that the blast came from Belmond.

The clown faced God of Destruction had a mocking look in his eye as he wagged the finger he unleashed the blast with." This is quite the laugh but the joke can only go on for so long human.

Kira Myers, I wanted to see for myself the man who tried to fuse Chaos Zannacross Necron within him. I'll concede that it takes real guts to try and merge with god, but it's a joke to think a human, no matter how evolved could ever take the role of god!"

As the smoke cleared everyone heard a chuckle and Kira emerged, with a charred part of his face where the blast was. Despite this he looked as stoic as always, and just greeted Belmond with a smirk." Ah yes, the notorious God's of Destruction yes? The highest of the divine hierarchy and the first generation of life forms…I can see how beings such as yourself are flowing with confidence, and arrogance. But, some things change over time."

Belmond snickered as he shuffled some cards before taking out a joker card." Somethings change, and somethings stay the same... _forever_.

You are a tough one mortal, if this was in the good old days you could very well have been an apprentice to be the next God of Destruction, you're sure less wishy washy then that sap Toppo was. Still, times have changed and there is no room for jokers who can't see the."

Belmond was about to throw his card at Kira when his attendant Marcarita cleared her throat." Lord Belmond I would recommend you hold back. While he indeed was out of line, we _still_ need him to perform his function."

Liquiir nodded before the fox like God of Destruction saw the Enji and other hero's look tensely at Belmond." We did not come here to chat with the few damned left, we came here for him to use his authority over hell to lower this part of the _Source Wall_.

If need be we can just force you to do it but it would save a lot of time if you did your role Kira Myers, good behavior will reduce your sentence a sliver."

Ben looked around in confusion as he looked down at the abyss." Wait, the Source Wall? Is that to some even, deeper level of hell? Wait, last time we were here Zannacross banished me and Lacus to the " Darkness Beyond Time". Is, this the gate to that?"

"Not quite." Whis put out chipperly. " the Dimensional Source Wall is the barrier to the Axis of Time, where the Divine Mugen Nova, the Golden Imperial Crystal and Zannacross are sealed. You were a tad busy surviving at the time but last time Zannacross broke through the Source Wall after shattering Cosmos in his attempt to absorb all of existence.

You know we were one of the ones that tried to stop him from merging with the Axis of time but alas it was a quick struggle. So quick Beerus still thinks it was a dream."

"Hey I was just waken up from a nap and had no time to adjust damn it!" Beerus snapped out defensively. As Whis chuckled Valdos sighed." After heaven was restored Cosmos and the Masters of Masters decided that it would be better to enhance the defensive measures, just in case. That's why when the Source Wall was rebuilt to have one section of it be in heaven, and the other half be in hell. Only by both sections interloping will the gate open."

"You don't think it's a risk to have something so important be part of hell?" Lacus threw out curiously. Her question caused Beerus to snort." Oh don't stress out over something like that Raystar. No random damned soul will wonder into the deepest layer of hell after all. Though, it is a hassle to lead some disrespectful brat have a key."

"He does not have the key Beerus." Quinta threw out dryly." He can't turn anything on his own, the mook here just has a formality since he's part of the wall and it makes it easier! So punk, you going to be a wise-ass about it or know your place?"

Kira chuckled bitterly as he closed his eye." Don't get the impression that you got me to submit, but for now I'll comply. After all, I am curious to see the result. Can you pull off a miracle again my former apprentice?

Or are you so sure of yourself that you once again will be blind to what your stumbling into? Careful now, would be a pity for you to kill your friends again, or at least think it was a friend only for it to be a mirage."

Ezan saw his former master's cold look and grasped his sword." Don't let him rile you up now Auro. His aura's completely repressed, he can't do much of anything. And if he does, I'll cut him down where he stands."

Cloud nodded as he put his hand on his teammate's shoulder." Don't worry Ben, you got this. This time we will make sure you don't falter."

Kira saw Ben nod before he sighed." Well, we will all see what is reality and a illusion soon enough. If you fail and Zannacross destroys everything, at least my final moment of existence will be that of amusement. Better not hesitate" Savior", because I know Zannacross wont."

Kira shifted his arms before his eye glowed red. The entire wall he was attached to started to rotate like a key. The entire Labyrinth of Amala begun to tremble before the abyss below glowed with red light.

A geyser of red energy then erupted out. At the same time the ceiling shined brightly before a pillar of holy energy descended. The two pillars smashed into each other, before the wall to Kira's right split open.

Ben saw a golden light in the distance before he braced himself. So…that's where Zannacross is? Has, has he been trying to break out?"

"Who knows." Whis threw out playfully." The whole point was to completely isolated him from everything else in every way. But, Hell's been stabilize so it would seem this absolute confinement is holding up."

Ben peered in, and felt no hostile energy in that direction before he gulped." So, now that it's the moment of truth…just what is the game plan here? Do I just, stab the Star Sword into the seal or what?"

"Hell no yah fool, do that and we all going to go for one _nasty_ ride!"

A new male voice cried out. Ben swerved around to see two men jump down. One was Rodin from the bar, another was a dark-skinned man with thick, black hair that is shaven and dyed green on the sides of his head.

He wore a shihakushō, a green undergarment, and a shortened hakama that exposed his lower legs.

Worn over this is a white, sleeveless puffer jacket that bore a holy emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's haori along the bottom.

His attire was completed by gold-framed sunglasses with blue lenses, and a pair of green slippers that are gold trimmed and have a shoe-like appearance.

The man saw everyone looking at him and gave a casual wave before forming a wide grin." Yo everyone. Name's Ōetsu Nimaiya. They call me the God of the Sword around the afterlife. And the reason you all should care is became me, Rodin here and all the best smiths in heaven just polished off all the last touches on are little tool here to get you what you need hero!"

Nimaiya smirked before he handed out a hilt.

Ben looked at the white and platinum hilt, and the edges of the hilt were like angel wings.

He then saw it had a small chain with a golden crystal linked to it before he realized what it looked like." Is, that the hilt of the Divine Mugen Nova? Do, I put the Star Sword in that?"

"Not quite hero. Look, truth of the matter is as stylish as the ultimate blade of light may the most powerful divine gear 's shape is easy enough for Cosmos eh? The shape's just aesthetics really, the real power is the energy inside both of your former trump cards!

That's why extracting the power from the originals requires a bit, fineness. Look hero's the game plan is that chosen boy here stabs this hilt into the previous Divine Nova's hilt that is still the key to the Axis of Time.

Extract the energy and infuse the energy that will take the seals place and if it goes right the new Divine Nova and Golden Imperia Crystal will have all the power needed to live up to their older brothers yah hear?"

Rodin saw Ben look amazed before he chuckled darkly." Just focus as much as you can hero. We checked the hell out of the formula and it should work. But if you don't do it right or lose your focus, the seal will be weak enough for Zannacross to bust out if he realizes in time what's going on, and then bam, hell and everywhere else is one for one major headache."

Ben felt a chill down his spine as he looked in the distance." Do, do you think I'll have to fight Zannacross again? Do you think he can sense what we are about to do?"

Whis glanced at Ben before he shrugged." Well he's not supposed to be aware. The last Trans-Dimensional Seal kept the bulk of his essence locked away but he did fine a way to have fragments of his will seep into mortal souls and gaze at the events of the mortal realm.

This one is even more absolute, so he should be completely sealed off and has been depraved of all senses for more than five years now. Even as a god without a body such total isolation can erode one's state of being just a tad."

"You sure about that Whis?" Beerus threw out coly." I sleep for decades and function just damn fine. Besides, what if the traitor here is helping him somehow?"

As everyone looked at Kira again the son of Master Myers chuckled bitterly." I assure you even if I did have any power to change things I'm not so desperate that I would go back on everything I strove for and try and help Zannacross.

I'm not so desperate to delude myself into thinking I would have the favor of the master I betrayed no matter what I did. Though, it does seem you all don't trust me with all the guards you have patrolling here."

"Damn right we don't trust a liar to keep his word wissass!" A gruff male voice shouted out from behind the group. Ben swerved around to see a large, red-skinned adult with a tail, fined off horns to look like circular stumps, cloven hooves for feet, and an oversized right hand made of stone walk up.

The man was smoking a cigar before he nodded to the group." I did the last patrol and nothing seems to have changed with big Z. Dante and the others have said nothing's changed since this whole thing with the Beyonder but I guess we will only know for sure in the moment of truth eh?"

"Thank you for the report Anung." Spiritus said to the demon with the large right hand before he turned back to Ben." I trust "Hellboy's" evaluation but we will stand guard to be wary of anything."

"Thanks." Ben uttered." Everyone, keep your distance. If he does try something I don't want to put anyone else at risk."

"Like hell I'm just going to stand and watch dear." Lacus retorted calmly." I'm grateful for your concern Ben but please, don't try and be an alpha male on this you hear? Last time Zannacross tried to take over my body right before we sealed him away and he might try and do the same to you. I know what it feels like so I have to be by your side. We will do this together, right?"

Ben saw Lacus's determination and smiled." Of course. Sorry, did not mean to sell you short. Just a tad, anxious about all this."

"I know sweetheart, that's why I'll make sure your steady as we go through this."

"Right, here goes something guys."

Ben took a deep breath as he and Lacus walked into the platform. As the two walked into the opening in the Source Wall they saw that the entire space was just a white void, with a massive golden crystal floating in its center with many different orbs in the different corners that were anchored to the golden crystal with golden chains with blue crystals in them, the Zohar pillars.

Lacus looked at the area carefully before she glanced back at the angels." This place, this is the place where I was before right, where I untangled the realties to prevent all of existence from shattering right?"

"Spot on dear." Whis answered cheerfully." Thanks again for that and all. This is all advanced stuff that you need cosmic senses to fully comprehend but the gist of it is that the colored orbs are the different realities linked to the Axis of time.

No worries, one way or another we will make sure a dimension does not collapse on you but please hurry before things get dicey."

"R, right."

Seeing no platforms to stand on, Ben and Lacus grasped each other before they flew up to the giant golden crystal that in some ways was the heart of reality. Ben quickly saw the hilt of the original Divine Nova and looked at what would be its replacement.

He saw the small golden crystal in the part of the second sword's hilt were the blade should be before he remembered everything the angels said and braced himself. The leader of the Justice Force and everyone else was as alert as they could be, but there was nothing but silence as they got right up to the crystal.

It was so silent that Ben felt his nerves go into overdrive as he arrived at the hilt in the crystal, where he and Lacus sealed Zannacross and where they thought they had at last won the war between good and evil.

Ben saw Lacus smile at him, before he smiled back. He then readied the hilt and stabbed it into the first Divine Nova.

The replacement surged with light before Ben felt like his bones were nearly ready to jump out of him. As the light went into the seal he cleared his throat anxiously." Say guys um, am I going to hear a done sound or something or is this a kind of,"

"Focus fool!" Rodin snapped as he and the rest of the group flew near Ben and the God of Destruction assistants had their specters ready." Focus on not losing your balance hero. I even made it simple for yah twitchy ass, just look at the Golden Imperial Crystal attached to the blade. When its glowing top to bottom, the ritual is done. Just don't let it " overflow" or the mother of all eruptions could blow up on your face!"

Ben saw the replacement Golden Imperia Crystal start to glimmer at its base. He was about to nod before he felt the force that had the tug of a black hole nearly rip him off his feet before he clamped down with all of his strength to keep his grip.

With Lacus helping him Ben was able to be stable, and as the hilt started to glow more and more he grinned." Alright, I can feel it, I can feel the power! It's really going to work, with our full power back the Beyonder won't stand a chance! It, it has to be enough, I can't let the Incursion happen, not after everything we, huh?"

While Zannacross had been nearly comatose after five years of zero interaction, like s shark drawn to blood, the embodiment of all darkness and hate felt the faintest drop of fear. Ben suddenly felt like an entire planet of rage was bearing down on him, before he heard a scream of pure fury erupt in his head.

"What's wrong Ben?" Lacus answered tensely as she saw Ben wince. Before he could answer he felt malice pour into him, before he saw a giant red eye glaring directly into his mind, the soul of Chaos Zannacross Necron. The embodiment of evil narrowed its eye." **YOU….I KNEW YOU WOULD FAIL BEN AURO! YOU THOUGHT THE WAR WITH DARKNESS COULD EVER BE WON? YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFY DESTINY FOR LONG? I KNEW IT WOULD NEVER LAST**!"

Ben felt a tug as his grip loosened, before he realized what he was seeing and hardened himself." Don't get to excited Zannacross, it's still lasting, and your _still_ wrong! This is just, making some adjustments to make sure it stays that way."

The entire giant golden crystal vibrated and as a shock-wave blasted out Whis sighed." Oh dear…I suppose it's foolish to underestimate one of the creators of existence for even a moment. Careful now…if you don't focus the cork is going to pop!"

Zannacross started to feel the minds of those around Ben before he laughed darkly." **I CAN TASTE YOUR TERROR HUMAN! I SAVOR YOUR DESPAR! YOUR THOUGHTS BETRAY YOU! THE SEEDS I PLANTED IN THE LAST, LAST MOMENTS BEFORE YOU CHEATED DESTINY AT LAST HAVE BORE FRUIT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THINKING A MORTAL CAN PLAY GOD…YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR DENYING YOUR TRUE MASTER!"**

Lacus saw dark energy seep out of the second hilt before her eyes flared up with raw determination." The only one more stubborn then you is Brad Zannacross! But no one will ever bow to you again!"

Ben saw his lover infuse holy energy into him to help repel Zannacross out of his mind and body. The Enji grinned at the woman he love's support, and saw that the Golden Imperial Crystal was nearly full with light and pushed with everything he had to not lose his grip." You will _never_ be the master of anyone again Zannacross! Your just going to have to accept that darkness and death is not what dominates all! Its love, hope, and."

" **HOPE ALWAYS WILTS WHEN FACED WITH THE TRUTH ONE WAY OR ANOTHER**!"

Zannacross roared out hatefully." _**YOU STILL ARE TRYING TO SEE COSMOS'S FANTASY THROUGH? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY IT WILL NEVER BECOME REALITY! THE HEART OF HUMAN'S ARE TO WEAK TO LINGER IN THE LIGHT….ALL HEARTS RETURN TO THEIR TRUE NATURE…TO THE DARKNESS!**_ "

"All your plans blew up in your face and you still can't admit the truth Zannacross!" Ben shout out passionately." We will bring humanity to a better future, and unlike you we will get their without destroying what it means to be human! We will not let anyone stop that dream!"

" _ **IT WILL ALWAYS BE A DREAM YOU DAMN HUMAN! HUMANS WILL ALWAYS FAIL…THEIR FEARS WILL ALWAYS ANGER THEM…AND THEIR RAGE WILL LEAD TO SUFFERING! THE CYCLE OF HATRED WILL SPIN FOR AS LONG AS THERE IS LIFE!**_

 _ **YOU CAN NEVER BREAK THE CYCLE AS LONG AS YOU ARE WHAT YOU ARE! I ENDURED THIS INDIGNATION FOR LONG ENOUGH! NOW ALL LIFE WILL TREMBLE WITH MY REVENGE**_!"

Ben saw both the new Golden Imperial Crystal and the hilt it was attached to were nearly full of light before he had his energy flare up." I'd say your one note Zannacross but at this point I think that's all you can think of. Frankly I don't care what you think is possible! Even if you see humanity since the start, we still will surpass your expectations!"

" _ **HUMANITY'S ARROGENCE WILL BE ITS RECKONING! BUT I WON'T LET ANY RANDOM MAGGOT TAKE WHAT IS MY RIGHT**_!"

Another surge of dark lighting burst out of the original Divine Nova. Demonic hands started to seep out till an energy beam hit the claw to shatter it. Ben saw that the blast came from Belmond, and the clown like God of Destruction just had a wild look." Can't take a hint old man? Your time is up, and one way or another the universe is going beyond your designs and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Beerus and the other God's of Destruction unleashed beams of energy from their hands to collided into where Zannacross's aura. As it was pushed back Ben saw Zannacross's eye widen with shock, before turning to hate once more." _**THAT ENERGY…I REMEMBER THAT ENERGY! YOU INSOLENT CHILDREN THINK YOU CAN TAKE WHAT YOU DON'T DESERVE? YOU MAY HAVE BEEN THE FIRST BUT YOUR JUST LIKE ALL THE REST! YOU WILL NEVER BE THE ONE TRUE MASTER!**_ "

"And either will you old man." Beerus spat back bitterly." After all, your too pushy for anyone that's not your shill to put up with for long. Just know for the rest of eternity you were the loser after all. Ugh, finish this already Auro this reunion is already annoying me!"

Ben saw the God's of Destruction all having their aura push back Zannacross before he nodded." Hope you liked the checkup Zannacross. If all goes well, it will be the last visit you _ever_ get!"

" _ **NO! I REFUSE TO BE DENIED**_!" Zannacross roared out as he felt Ben start to withdraw his blade, along with the sole link to the outside." **I AM CHAOS ZANNACROSS NECRON! MASTER OF ALL! IT'S THE FATE OF ALL TO SERVE ME…TO SERVE DEATH! I WILL NEVER ALLOW**!"

Ben grit his teeth before he used all of his strength to twist the blade upward." Your just going to have to learn that it's not your fate to rule all Zannacross! So long, and get use to ruling absolutely _nothing_."

The chosen one heard Zannacross scream again, for the first time with a hint of fear and desperation, before he slammed the blade down as hard as he could into the crystal and withdrew the second hilt as instructed.

The result caused an explosion of energy to erupt, and Ben, Lacus and everyone else felt themselves knocked back. Whis and his breather quickly cast spells to buffer the group before Spiritus widened his eyes." They did it! Quickly, reinforce the seal!"

The angels and overseers of hell quickly cast spells to reinforce the seal before Ben heard Zannacross cry out one last time, before the demonic eye completely vanished.

Spiritus saw many looking at him and responded with a curt nod." It's done. The seal is stable, and Zannacross seems to still be solely within the core. I don't feel his energy among us so thankfully he did not get any of his essence into us."

"Glad we don't have to go through that hassle again." Beerus threw out grouchy." But this better have been worth it! You were sloppy Auro!"

Ben groaned as he spat back a dejected." Good grief, excuse me for transferring energy from something that was never supposed to be undone while trying to not unleash one of the most evil beings in existence! Besides, it worked right? I mean, it all went as planned right?"

Rodin took out a cigar and had a purple flame ignite on his right thumb." We won't know till you follow through hero. Put the Star Sword in the new hilt of the Divine Nova, and if it works, the two will become one, just like old times."

Ben saw Rodin light his own Cigar before he shrugged and put the Star Sword in the new hilt. The Warrior of Light's first blade' crystal shards all glowed, before in a flash of light they transferred into the larger hilt beneath it.

The sword then had an aura of holy energy surge through it as a beam of light then shout out of the Star Sword. Soon a massive crystalline blade form on top of it as the two divine objects finished merging. Ben felt a surge of power flow through his body and knew without a doubt that the Divine Mugen Nova, his ultimate weapon was back.

Whis saw Ben's eyes glow golden before he smiled." Ah good, things went as planned for once. But what about Miss Raystar?"

Lacus saw the Golden Imperial Crystal glow with light before she took a deep breath and spread her wings. She then grasped the round object before it took the shape of a golden flower and attached it to her chest.

She instantly had golden energy blaze out of her like an inferno before she smiled confidently." Far as I can tell, I feel just like last time. No, since I'm even more in control of myself this time it's even greater."

"Peachy." Beerus threw out sarcastically." But you lovers better not have excuses if you fail again or I'm going to make you, huh?"

To the cat like being's shock Ben was in front of his face before he realized it. The brown hair man just gave a friendly grin as he casually lifted the larger sword over his back." If you're not a believer Beerus, we can always have a rematch to test it out."

Beerus had his eye twitch before he hissed out," Bah…don't think just because you raised your power level a little that means you can talk smack to me!"

Whis cleared his throat before he looked back at the opening to hell." I'm sure we would all want to see the extent of Ben's new power my Lord. But since this still is a very sensitive area might it be a good idea to vacate the premise?"

The God of Destruction sighed before he looked back at the giant golden crystal." Sure…not going to let the old man ever have a chance again."

With one last look around to make sure the area was secure everyone went back out the Source Wall, and as soon as the last few were gone the gateway to the Axis of Time closed.

The moment the Source Wall closed up Kira eyed Ben with a wary look." So, you reclaimed it then my Apprentice? Your full power? I see, you were able to retrieve it without releasing Zannacross after all. I suppose…its only logical that with all that's at stake the angels would do everything in their power to overcome your weakness."

"Man your one hell of a sore loser Kira." Max threw out as he pat Ben on the back." My cousin may have help but he pulled it off with his own will. He's strong enough to handle the job, its why I'm so damn proud of him."

Ben saw Max's confidence before he smiled back." Thanks Max, I'll make sure you won't be proven wrong. Kira…like Zannacross I don't expect to see you again. But don't worry, soon you will have your hands full judging the Beyonder after I kill him."

"Heh…high on a power rush are we Auro? Well I surely know what that feels like. Still, for the sake of my own existence I would hope you don't get to full of yourself. After all, you still should know more than anything that raw power is not the sole factor to war.

From what little I was allowed to see the Beyonder seems even more unhinged then Zannacross at his worst. Like a child or otherwise childish being who does not even understand reality, we have a being who would very well destroy everything and everyone out of spite."

"Oh I know how unstable the Beyonder is Kira." Ben answered calmly." But it's not arrogance. With all that's at stake, we simply can't afford to lose! That's why it's time to settle this! So now let's….wait what was the next part of the plan again?"

Ben saw Max facepalm and Lacus giggle before Doug cracked his neck." From what we heard sounds like the punk's hiding in some crack between dimensions or something."

James looked at everyone before he crossed his arms." We know he's residing near the Time Nest, I'm not sure how complex it is to pull off such a fleet, situations about dimensions with its own will are rare after all.

We were still trying to figure out if the Beyonder had any minions left on the outside right? Wait, Ramathel and the other Black Swan with her might know, we should go back and."

"That's a sound tactic Master Elrond but that will not be needed. Sadly, that's because things are escalating in a rather dire direction."

The group saw yet another new arrival, a man with long white hair, purple skin and a formal blue and red outfit before Ben recognized him as the Supreme Kai who was a longtime ally of Goku, Kibito Kai.

Beerus saw the Kai that for a long time shared his sector with him before he rolled his eyes." Oh your still around eh " Shin?" What is it? Sorry but you missed all the excitement around here."

Kibito Kai looked tense as he saw Ben and looked hopeful at the sight of the Divine Nova." Ah good you were able to retrieve your full power chosen one. I'm afraid we might need it.

We, we found out there was indeed someone else reaching out to the Beyonder, someone else drawing him to in."

As everyone looked at Doug the bald man rolled his eyes." Don't look at me man. Maybe that undying Zamasu quack threw himself somewhere to raise hell? Just saying, if he had Goku's face he could con some suckers for a bit."

Kibito Kai grimaced before he grasped his fist tightly." He won't have to pretend to be Goku. "

* * *

As tense as a situation as Ben, Lacus and the rest of their friends currently were, some were still oblivious to just what was at stake, as well as oblivious to everything else.

One such oblivious person had currently landed in a far different section of the After-Life, in one of the various planets that some of the higher ups in the holy hierarchy had for themselves.

This was a planet that contained nothing but a grassy surface, a half dozen or so fruit containing trees, a road that circumvents the planet, A small house, a car, a well, and and a garage.

The owner of the small planet and longtime overseer of the northern galaxies of the universe was a short male Kai with Teashade sunglasses, with a pair of cricket-like antennae in a black and red outfit. This Northern Kai most frequently known as King Kai to those around him had just heard a noise and ran outside his house alongside his pet monkey Bubbles.

He looked around before he saw a man he knew all too well. It was a man clad in a closed orange gi secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung fu shoes who had wild black hair.

King Kai saw who the man was and just groaned." Oh come on! After how many years how many times did I tell you not to just warp over here without texting Goku! I _know_ you learned how to do it by now!"

The legendary warrior just laughed as King Kai glared at him before he made a dismissive wave." Ah thought you be napping King Kai. I know I know but this is important! I needed some quiet space! I found a new fighter, one that will give me my greatest fight yet and push me pass my limits!"

"Damn it Goku you said that how many times now? Who are you even talking about? Hey wait, why are you lugging stuff like that around now? What's that, some new Muffin machine or something?"

The blue man was pointing to a large metal sphere behind the man he taught Kaio-Ken. Goku just glanced at the sphere with excitement as he took out a piece of paper with instructions." Nah I already had a muffin today so this is not food.

This is what will help me summon my new opponent! It's what I been dreaming about for a while now, a fighter beyond Beerus and the other God's of Destruction, beyond Whis, Yamoshi and all the others! It will give me the ultimate fight!"

King Kai saw Goku press a button before the sphere started to glow. As it fired a beam of golden energy into the sky, and spread out across the sky the Kai felt a chill down his spine." Goku, just who gave you this?"

"Oh, one of Whis's sisters or brothers. I don't know, I was so excited I hardly noticed."

"Damn it this is serious Goku! Do you even know what's going on?"

"Hey what's the matter? I thought that chosen guy caused all the bad guys to go away for good when Zannacross was defeated? I was mad I could not beat him but this is my chance to get another shot at that kind of opponent!"

"Goku…listen very, very carefully to me! The situation's changed, there is a new threat!"

"Aw I knew those kind of promises never held up. That's fine, means I can have more fights!"

"Pay attention! It's not a new threat, but the oldest threat there is, even older then Majin Buu. It's the first son of Cosmos and Zannacross, the Beyonder! He's been braindead since the creation of history but somehow after Zannacross he woke up and is now trying to destroy all of existence! Is that who your trying to fight?"

"Beats me…I heard some Rabum name or something."

"THAT's what his servants call him Goku!"

"Oh come on don't freak out! Your acting just like how you were with Frieza, Buu and all the others and they ended up fine so have a little faith!"

"I do have faith, that you will make things worst! This is beyond what any fighter can do so leave it to the chosen one! I thought you grew out of this phase finally?"

Goku paused before he chuckled again and grasped his fist tightly." Yah…everyone thought that, but then I remembered, who I used to be. Your always afraid King Kai, but that's why you're not me so just wait and see!"

"I don't have to wait! The Beyonder already destroyed the universe and was only stopped because of the actions of the Supreme Kai of Time! This requires something more than any fighter so just calm down and for once think things through!"

"Seriously, _more_ future mumbo jumbo? That's just like the Androids and all that and that was only because I was not around to fight them!"

"Goku, Cell killed both of us!"

"Ah details. King Kai, you were wrong about a lot of things, so I'll just prove you wrong again! Honestly, you guys are always wrong about how things are, so I'm going to decide for myself!

What's right and wrong, it always changes but the one thing that stays true is a good fight! This is so exciting, it's been so long since I had a good rush!"

King Kai looked in horror as his student had a fixated look as the beam spread across the sky. As Goku prepared to gleefully risk everything to bring about his wish he was unaware that in a different part of the Afterlife Ben was still adjusting to his shocking revelation and how it would affect his task.

* * *

"I'm afraid the contact who's trying to draw the Beyonder in… _is_ Goku!We did a widespread search for anything in the universe that had the " Magical algorithm" for the harmonic signal that matched the Black Swans, that matched anything from the Beyonder. We did not find anything in the mortal realm, but we did fine something in heaven! And the disturbance is around Goku's Ki."

Ben had his jaw drop at the Supreme Kai 's shocking revelation. As many of the hero's around him also express various looks of shock. The leader of the Justice Force rubbed his ears before walking up." Wait, as in the real Goku and not Zamasu? Is, is he brainwashed or something? This, this has to be a mistake right?"

Beerus took a deep breath before he unfolded his arms." God damn it…he truly never learns eh? After all these years I thought that Saiyan learned a thing or two, but he's just like he used to be."

"Same…as he used to be?" Lacus threw out curiously." But, Goku's one of the most legendary heroes of all time? I mean he helped us fight Zannacross and everything, he would never turn to the darkness."

"Oh he would never turn to the darkness alright Raystar." Beerus threw out sorely." But he also has a really stubborn knack for seeking out fights without giving a damn of the consequences. Tsc, I really thought he learned his lesion after working with Frieza."

"Work… _with_ Frieza?" Ben stated in shock." This a joke? Why would Goku work with the man that killed his father, destroyed his entire race and tried to kill him and his friends?"

"HAH! And you thought you knew Goku?" Beerus threw out in amusement." Why? Because you clearly don't know Goku that well. The Emperor of all Evil is just another fighter to him, just another stepping stone to greater heights.

He thought it would be the same as with Piccolo, Vegeta, and even myself but he learned to late how wrong he was, even though he did not really care.

Frankly I thought we made him learn his lesion for good so why is he relapsing?"

"Relapsing?" Ben answered tensely." Lord Beerus, is this because he respected you or something? Goku, Goku was not refined but from what I remember he spent his life fighting tyrants like Frieza, and gave up his life to stop Omega Shenron."

Trunks took a deep breath before he looked at his sword." That is the truth Ben. But, the truth is, there is a part of Goku's life that for the sake of universal stability was left out of recorded history, the time when Goku's fighting instinct went too far, when he went too far. You all know how Goku got turned into a child because of the Black Star Dragon Balls right?"

After seeing Ben and the others nod the man with purple hair looked remorseful." What's left out is that before Goku got turned into a child, his memories of the time after he beat Majin Buu and when he took Ubb as his apprentice were erased by the Namek Dragon Balls.

It…it may seem harsh but, erasing his memories of Lord Beerus and everything around that time period was the only way to spare him and his planet, and prevent a universal war."

Ben looked at Beerus before he raised a eyebrow." Why? Were you that offended that a mortal was as strong as you Beerus?"

"Hey I'm not _that_ petty Auro!" Beerus snapped out." For your information I'm not so insecure that I lose it if someone's stronger then me! Look, its left out of history but shortly after Goku beat Majin Buu I awoke from my nap.

Whis told me Goku would be a fighter worthy of me so I fought him. At first he seemed like nothing special but by going through some lost ritual he unlocked the Super Saiyan God transformation, the first one since Yamoshi.

Now of _course_ he did not beat me, but he put up enough of a fight to amuse me to spare him. Shortly after that Frezia's surviving henchmen managed to revive their master using the Dragon Ball's."

Lacus gasped in horror as she stepped back." What…Goku and the others just let their most hated enemy be revived?"

"To be honest, Goku and Vegeta were training on my world to become stronger. However, they could have stopped it if they tried. Deep down, I think Goku knew, and let it happen simply because he was bored and wanted another challenge.

Due to a pack with Zannacross Frieza was obtain enough power to close the gap and put up a good fight even after Goku unlocked the Super Saiyan Blue state. Goku was so careless that Vegeta had to pick up the slack, but Frieza ended up dead again.

Still, Goku had become to bored, to arrogant. I refused to fight him, so he went off to the other areas of the universe to find other God's of Destruction that would " Not be afraid". He thought I was ruthless, not knowing that some of my kin were _far_ less forgiving.

He tried to pick a fight with my brother Champa, just warping with his Instant Transmission into the middle of a ceremony in his name being given by the Galactic King at the time on the world of Netfiss.

Goku was so single minded on fighting Champa that he did not care about the grave insult he was giving as the King was killed.

Champa thought Goku was the King's agent and left without caring about the aftermath, but caused a galactic civil war.

No one Goku knew was involved, so he did not care. Even the battles with Frieza and Majin Buu did not catch the attention of the major powers of the universe, but Goku made it big time, in the wrong way.

He was ordered to be put to death and shortly had " _Never-Miss Hit_ "…the ultimate assassin in the universe go after him.

Goku just took this with glee, and even I was disturbed with how single minded he was getting.

Shortly after he beat Hit, the Pride Troopers, the ultimate warriors of Justice at the time akin to the Enji Knights were given the order to take Goku down, " in the name of Justice".

After I and King Kai rammed it into Goku's head how much trouble he was in, and that God's of Destruction could not meddle in each other's affairs he decided that in order to have enough power to fight off the Pride Troopers…he revived Frieza again…making a deal with him that he would let Frieza go if he kept his word during the invasion and did not go after him or those he cared about after would.

It was here that Frieza realized that despite his grudge for Goku, that the Saiyan could be his best assist if used properly. So to everyone else's shock, Frieza helped Goku, Vegeta and the others defend his world.

The top fighters of the Pride Troopers were strong enough to be the next picks for God's of Destruction, Toppa was going to be chosen, and Jiren did not care for the role but well, could even make _me_ push myself.

Goku was just glad that his world was being invaded, but got slightly less excited when Jiren crushed him even more effortlessly then I did. But despite this Goku still was just excited to have a tough fight.

He had become so obsessed with the thrill that he rebound after being beaten to near death and seemed to recover entirely on his own with sheer unyielding fighting spirit.

Goku's allies were bitter to fight those who were fighting for their own justice, but did what they had to in order to save their loved ones. In the end, Frieza lured Jiren into a trap for Goku.

Jiren…was a bit of a bore but he _was_ serious about fighting for justice. Goku did not care, when flat out asked if he understand what his actions caused, Goku admitted he did not care.

Jiren got mad enough to push Goku to the verge of death, but this caused Goku's Ultra Instinct to awaken, and Goku had at last become a being of pure fighting instinct, and with Frezia's help he defeated Jiren.

Goku, of course was not going to finish Jiren off, but Frieza secretly killed Jiren and passed it off as his wounds being worse than expected.

To everyone's horror, Goku kept his word and let Frieza go rebuild his empire.

Gohan and some of the others hoped Frieza would change like how Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta and others had in the past, but he gleefully rebuilt his empire, carefully making sure not to get Goku's attention while throwing a few strong warriors Goku's way like some sort of twisted fight manager.

They were warriors that were furious that Goku's action caused them to lose everything, but Goku did not care, he just cared if they could get a good fight. He spared them when he defeated theses vengeful warriors, but Frieza made sure they died vie poison one way or another.

Goku did not care that his family and even Vegeta was getting disgusted, he was just concerned with his next fight. Frieza was so delighted at how well things worked that he got cocky, and tried to take me out. That mistake cost him his life and annoyed me enough to put my foot down.

Goku only cared about being strong enough to defeat me, Whis, and anyone else in existence so it was agreed on for the sake of cosmic balance, Goku had to be stopped.

Since he had done good instead of killing him a wish was made to erase his memories of ever meeting me and Whis and of knowing of things above the God of Destruction, forcing him to lose his lust for reaching new heights.

To further ensure Goku would never again be a threat, a "special" set of Dragon Ball's, the Black Star Dragon Ball's were made just to turn Goku's body back into a child. Somehow he still gained power and unlocked that bizarre Super Saiyan 4 form, but his fighting lust was at last reduced."

Trunks sighed as he saw everyone was shocked before he looked up." It was wrong to do that to Goku yes…but he would not listen to reason so it was the only way to stop without killing him. Not one of his friends had any serious arguments with the plan, they were all fed up with Goku not giving a damn about them.

Sadly he still did not care to much, without hesitating he went off to train Ubb. He said it was to raise his successor but it was really just to give him a good fight. The fact that he never returned home even though he had Instant Transmission showed he really did not care about anything but fighting.

The universal government had reached a peace treaty to spare the world, but despite this most of the higher galactic powers still remembered Goku's legacy and would only feel safe when he was dead.

That's why, the truth is that Goku and the others thought that _Baby_ , the vengeful parasite-like organism, which was infused with the DNA of the Tuffle King as the weapon to act as the revenge on the Saiyans were solely created by Dr. Myuu and the rest of the Machine Mutants.

But Gohan and the others found out later on that other planets funded …they wanted a anti Goku weapon, they wanted Goku to be a thing of the past. But even so, Goku defeated Baby, and then Super Android 17, till he defeated Omega Sheron.

To ensure Goku would no longer threaten anyone it was decreased that Goku would be merged with the Dragon Ball's to remove two threats to the universe."

Beerus saw Ben and the others shock before he grinned." See now why it's not so great an idea to take stock in any legends Auro? Zamasu was so offended with Goku, and so outraged that he was allowed any redemption that Zannacross was able to woo him over to his side, and give him what he wanted, the body of the greatest mortal sinner so that it could be used " in the hands of divine will". "

Trunks looked bitterly at the God of Destruction before he turned to Ben." Goku, never became evil in a traditional sense. He was always pure, but so pure that he was indifferent to everything outside his impulses. It was ironic, he was the one who was proud to call himself not a traditional Saiyan at first.

But as he fought more and more, and unlocked more Super Saiyan levels Vegeta became more human and Goku became pure Saiyan, to the point where even Vegeta thought Goku had become to obsessed, a being purely obsessed with his own instincts and desire.

Goku was at peace with dying, to be honest he was still fight loving but he's never reverted to his obsessed self since he died so what happened to make him get reckless again. Did the Beyonder do something?"

"I think I know." Whis answered calmly." You know how all of these cosmic glitches that came about after Zannacross 's attempt to fuse all the realms together was aborted, I dread that one such glitch was Goku's seal being eroded, thus he regained his previously erased memories."

Ben saw even Beerus and the other God's of Destruction looking disturbed before he took a deep breath." So, what does that mean? Goku's not going to back down no matter what? Even if he knows what is at stake?"

"Not without a fight he's not Auro." Beerus threw out sourly." Does not matter if the stakes are everything there is, that's still not enough to get Goku to back down. If we try and talk him out of it then it will be too late, so prepare for aggressive negotiations. Bah…I should have just done things the hard way back then, guess it's time to clean up this mess once and for all."

Max chuckled bitterly as he looked at his own sword." Around a year ago or so I challenged Goku to a fight. Figured what the hell I been training my ass off so it be cool to test how I measured up to the so called ultimate fighter in history.

He accepted and was friendly enough. I lasted oh about, a minute before he decided to be " Serious" and ended it with a blow. He was trying to be polite but I could tell he was playing with me the whole time, that I was not a serious challenge to him since he did not even turn Super Saiyan.

I may not have something like the Sharingan but I also noticed that he had a detached look to him, like he's seen it all.

He said I was well trained and just said to come back after pushing myself to my limit before he went off to push himself past his own. Seemed harmless enough at the time but now it seems he meant something rather damn extreme for that."

As Ben looked upset his thoughts were cut off as Kira laughed bitterly. Seeing everyone look at him just cased the current overseer of hell to give a vindictive grin." Now do you see how futile it is to resist destiny my former apprentice? You truly can only choose to die as a hero or live long enough to become a villain.

So many angels and hero's descend to madness trying to save humanity, because they demand the impossible and expect everything for nothing or a savior becomes a tyrant at the flip of a switch.

I studied Goku well, including the " lost" history, and he's just another prime example of how personal morals erode into personal obsession so very easily when expectations don't meet reality."

"You mean like yourself Kira?" Ben answered sharply." Hardly, I always had a realistic perspective of the problem, and the solution. It's just a simple fact that humanity as it is beyond salvation. Auro…you say you deny my judgment when you're trying to do the same? You want humanity to change just as much as I do, but like my father you want to keep your hands clean to feel better about yourself.

Say what you will about my desires Auro, at least they _are_ truly mine. You, you had no real independent desire of your own. You let yourself be shaped by whatever Max, my father, myself, Lacus, the angels and everyone else gave you so you did not have to take responsibility for your own thoughts.

Tell me, does it pain you every moment you realize the more you try and live up to being a hero, the closer you become to me Auro? Does it pain you to be forced to confront that the fantasy you cherish is just a pile of lies? Your a sham who never had true goals of his own other then to be desired by others!

You can either be a tool of the masses, and like those like Kal-El and the other" Legendary Hero's" spend your entire life at the beck and call of the masses and at best die without really changing anything.

 _Or_ you can try and be a agent of change, and like me, die at the hands of those who refuse to understand you.

You can renounce that I am your ideal state Ben, but the harder you try, the faster you _will_ share my destiny! Because I am the embodiment of your true desire! Dreams based on hypocrisy can't save anyone. Because your only parroting the wills of others you never truly have had a goal other then to at last appease everyone with a bankrupt ideology!"

Ben was about to respond when he hesitated, realizing his own doubts. He saw Doug and Max looking at him, and thought over everything before he grasped his newly transformed sword tightly." Kira, I'd be lying if I said people don't frustrate me. Its, true I wanted to find a way to one way or another to change humanity for the better.

I admit, I was pushing myself to try and reach a conclusion but after today's events I realize I lost sight of a few things. Everyone can't agree on everything, but there are core things that everyone should have a right to.

Your right that at times I want to please people more then myself. But, its because I want things to be more then about me. Maybe, its just to feel better about myself, but while I want my own stuff it makes me happy to make others happy. That's why I want to find a path that will make everyone happy."

"Tsc, the harder you try to hold on to things the faster they will slip away. That's why I steeled myself to forsake everything for my one true desire."

"Your wrong Kira, call me naive all you want but a goal that's only shaped by one person can't be the best one! Your right my actions were often driven by how much I wanted to be like those I respected like Max, Cloud, legends like Super-guy, Goku, Luke Skywalker and more.

But, that admiration was part of a larger desire to fulfill the unfinished desire of the hero's of the past, to make their dream come true and put a end to the hell so many common people have to suffer, the hell that is life for so many."

"You can't have it all Auro...you can't save what does not want to be save, you can't push things forward while clinging to your reputation. It will be a even more futile cycle then most hero's fates, even if its a endless life of hypocrisy?"

"Even if figuring out how to bring happiness to everyone will lead to a road of endless contradictions Kira, I'll still go down that road without hesitation. Because for all the ways it can go wrong, if it goes right its the best path to strive to! For the sake of justice, I won't give up!"

"Tsc, how pathetic. Justice is the representation of order. Saving all and saving the individual are two very different things, if you still can't figure that out then you will never build anything. Take it from someone who had some time for personal reflection. The more one strives for personal salvation, the more you will be consumed by personal contraction."

Ben hesitated before he saw Lacus, Max, Doug, Hiryuumon, Cloud, Master Myers and others look at him before he grinned." True, but that's why I plan to go down the path with my comrades, to help me back on the road if I start to contract myself."

"Somehow you gotten more naive by the years. By now you must realized its even more absolute illusion then mine to think bonds truly last forever."

"They can if you work for it Kira. That's why I have to go now, to fight for that future."

Myers nodded before he looked at his son somberly." Kira…we all strive to be our best selves but we are still only humans, we can lose sight of things.

You and me both wanted to change that so people could see what they missed, we both at times forgot what is most important. I, can only hope I can do my best to steer people to the light, while my time remains."

The leader of the Enji suddenly coughed painfully, causing Kira to raise an eyebrow." And just how much time is that…Grand Master? It would seem hell is not the best environment for you."

"Maybe so…but I'll do what I must…and put these old bones past there exasperation date to see the job finished. Angels…just where is Goku preforming this insanity?"

Whis looked at his scepter and chuckled with amusement. "Oh my, he really is completely oblivious. He's doing this on poor King Kai's world. Guess he's a creature of habit, just one who takes his habits higher and higher to get the same rush."

"Well he's not going to like it but we have to stop this now!" Lacus uttered tensely." Can we just warp their now?"

Valdos checked her scepter and raised a eyebrow." Oh dear…it seems the device Goku is setting off is also preventing anyone from warping there. Well, seems we can warp to King Yamma's check in station. If you hero's move fast should be able to cross Snake-Way in the blink of an eye so we can have a talk with Goku."

"All right, then let's go!" Ben uttered with determination. Without another word Ben's group quickly excited the Amala Labyrinth.

Belmond saw the hero's leave before he shuffled cards once more." Today's been the best show in centuries. But time to see who has the best trump card of them all, once and for all."

Kira noticed Belmond look at a few of his fellow God's of Destruction such as Quitela, Liquiir, Geene, and some of the others before they all nodded and flew off. Kira saw Max and Aqua both give him remorseful looks before leaving with the last of the group before he snickered." Humans, Saiyans even the so called exalted "God's of Destruction" are all alike.

Transcending limits was never wholly about merely obtaining a new power or genes but a state of mind. But no matter the life form few are willing to discard there personal desires for the greater good, it's what makes utopia so damn complex. Ben Auro... I concede you have the same look of determination that I had.

But, I'll enjoy seeing just how stable your" road" gets as you realize just how few truly desire to walk the path of justice as it struggles for a ideal shared by no one. Still, it's amusing watching everyone, even the " elite" delude themselves that they are above making such hard choices."

Kira was about to say more when he saw one of the cards Belmond shuffle fly past him. As it landed near his right most shackle he saw the card glow, before he chuckled darkly." Yes…so _very_ amusing."

The son of Master Myers continued to laugh, but at this point everyone had already left so quickly that they did not hear him.

With how urgent things were Ben and the others only had time to give Spiritus, Hellboy and the other people watching over hell a brief nod before the angels warped them to another segment of Heaven.

As Ben regained his footing he saw a giant snake statue in front of him and saw nothing but yellow clouds below. As he saw everyone was with him he focused, and felt a distortion in the distance." So, right ahead, is where Goku is?"

"Correct." Whis answered." This is Snake Way, the path to King Kai. This is where Goku first traveled to King Kai's world to train to get strong enough to defeat Vegeta and his cohort Nappa. It could take humans many months to reach the end under normal conditions.

As Goku's legend spread, many attempted to go down the same path as the legendary fighter, King Kai always having more people to tell jokes to."

"Well, time to shut down this joke before it causes any more damage!" Ben uttered bitterly." Damn it, he has to see what he's really doing before it's too late!"

Ben quickly dashed down Snake Way, and as Lacus saw how upset he looked she saw Trunks looking bitter to before she winced." Ben's upset and he just knew Goku as a legend. Trunks, you knew Goku as a person right?"

The purple haired person sighed before nodding." I did, but remember I'm from a divergent timeline and did not know him quiet as well. In my future Goku was dead before I knew him because of a heart disease. I only met him briefly really, during the battle with Doctor Gero's Android's and Cell.

The Gohan of my time told me how brave Goku was against Frieza and all the others, and my mother told me how Goku never gave up. But, as I became a Time Patrol agent I was able to see things from a bit more detached of a perspective then the Trunks from his timeline and the others.

I saw how he cared for his friends but, whenever something came up the first thought in his mind was never what would endanger them, but what would give him a good fight.

I mean my dad, Vegeta was the same way. He let Frieza transform to try and prove his strength, he let Cell enter his Perfect Form, he let Majin Buu be revived for the sake of his pride.

However the thing is as Vegeta had a family he became more human while Goku became _less_ human! I changed the future by giving him heart medicine, maybe it would have been wise to check for a concussion as well.

The way Goku acted around the time with Beerus, it's like he got more childlike, like he had brain damage. If, we were all more willing to confront him things would not have."

"Oh its adorable that you still feel bad Trunks but not like you did anything." Valdos threw out playfully." No matter the state of his brain at the time Goku still made them. Don't just pass it off as a result of an injury Trunks.

Sad to say people just change over time. Sometimes people change to become something completely different then what their friends saw them as. It's only natural, even more so in the afterlife when people have never ending life."

Lacus tensed up at that, and despite the timing could not help but wonder what Ragyō said earlier about all men with power leaving woman after enough time.

She then grasped the Golden Imperia Crystal tightly before she flew closer to Whis." Is that so? Your saying…its fate for people to change and grow apart from who they use to love in time? But I thought the rest of Goku's friends still got along millions of years later?"

"Well the thing is Lacus." Max threw out." Is that when you're in heaven…you get more control over what you get to remember. I have not done it yet, but the guys and gals who are still around here get the option to clean out the " fluff" like how people clean up space on a computer. Even then, some who grow restless even with all heaven can provide have the option of being reborn."

"Quite trust mister Bruder." Whis responded chipperly." Humans and the like get extra storage so to speak to handle all the new memories. Us Angels just have it naturally though."

"Is that so?" Lacus asked curiously." I'm…just curious. You been partnered with Lord Beerus for millions of years right? Just curious how people can spend so much time together without it getting you know, stale? It's just…if we survive this I would like to know how to make sure me and Ben don't lose are way."

"Ah…want to keep the romantic spark burning till the end of time dear? How sweat. Well, I assure you Beerus and I don't have that kind of relationship but I have seen some couples in heaven still have the spark going.

A little holy juice helps I suppose, but it's also about excepting your partner for who they are, knowing how they complete you, know what will change, and what will never change and how to work around that. In times things that were old become new again, it's all about rhythm, like creation and destruction.

Lacus, if you and Ben truly love each other than no matter how things unfold, don't lose sight of those feelings even in the worst of times. If you can do that, I assure you that it can work dear."

Ben's girlfriend still looked troubled, but saw Ben slow down a little to smile at her before she smiled warmly back." Thank you Whis, I'll trust your judgment. Well, first thing's first, got to make sure we get out of this before we worried about becoming a bitter married couple right? It's easy to say it, but I want to try and hang on to what makes me…huh?"

Everyone heard an explosion in the distance and tensed up as they saw a small round planet in the distance and picked up the pace. As Ben, Lacus, and the others got close those like Ezan with their enhanced vision saw Goku was indeed in the center of the small planet with a round sphere, the ZONE machine that Bisley and the others working for the Black Swans.

Around the man in orange were some of Goku's friends and family, his older son Gohan, his younger son Goten, the Trunks from the main timeline, this one with blue hair, is grandfather Pan, his short bald friend Krillen, the former bandit Yamcha, the three eyed warrior Tien, the Namek warrior Piccolo, another comrade of Goku named Pikkon, the man that use to be Majin Buu, Ubb, and a few others.

To Ben and the other's horror they were all on the ground or looking injured around Goku. Right in front of him was a man in blue with long black hair, the prince of Sayians and Goku's eternal rival Vegeta.

Vegeta was still standing but his right arm was bruised. He was in a crater that looked just made, and as he clutched his arm he spat out blood." God damn it Kakarot…this is _no_ time to clown around! Now of all times is when you decide to be a dirty fighter."

Goku just responded with a big grin as he leaned forward like scolding a child." Ah come on really want to complain about a Solar Flare Vegeta?

That's nothing compared to how you tricked me back when you were going all Majin! Don't be insulted Vegeta, your still a great rival that can give me a good fight but this is my first time to have a new fight to test my limits in a long time so don't be so emotional."

"Your calling _me_ emotional?" Vegeta roared out." I'm not the one risking everything over something he does not understand!"

"Ah seriously now your resorting to name calling? That's low even for you Vegeta!"

As Goku just laughed Gohan coughed a bit before he got back onto his feet." Dad, enough's enough! I still don't know who told what this is but this is the tool of the enemy! If you don't stop this _everything_ 's going to be destroyed!"

"Ah Gohan you being all anxious is making me nostalgic for all the other times you were wrong.

Stop being such a worry wort son it will be fine! Even if things get hairy we will just fix it with the Dragon Balls!"

"Dad…the dragon Balls have been inert for a long time now!"

"Now who's not paying attention Gohan? I meant the Namek Dragon Balls!"

"Damn it Goku!" Piccolo hissed out bitterly." They outlawed all Dragon Ball's in the mortal realm for a while now because it was too much of a risk! I told you that you were not paying attention!"

"Oh fine the Super Dragon Balls or the Black Star Dragon Balls, whatever balls are needed to clean things up! If not that then Whis can just reverse time again!"

"Wait…you remember that dad?" Gohan uttered tensely." But you did not remember that for."

"What can I say son? I got a jolt eh? Just saying you guys are still so stressed out even after all these years but you just need to relax because it always works out so far!"

"Accept that it did not this time Goku!"

King Kai shouted out bitterly as he huddled underneath his personal car." This is even worst then the time you were careless with Cell and got us blown up! Hell this is even worst then the time you let Frieza blow up your planet!

If you don't stop this Goku there is a serious risk that everything will be destroyed. And I don't just mean your former world or here I mean _every_ world in every reality!"

"Ah stop being so shrill King Kai! I thought you said that new champion of justice guy was working on it?"

"They ARE but your about to risk everything by drawing the Beyonder here Goku!"

"Eh…even if you're not just being crazy, nothing ventured nothing gained right?"

"Dad, this is not like when you took a risk to push me to go all out to beat Cell! Your risking everything just for a personal test! If you won't listen to reason I will, GUH!"

Gohan was about to charge at his father before in the blink of an eye Goku flicked him back. As as son landed with a thud Goku just laughed." Oh come on Gohan you're not fooling anyone! You gave up being a fighter full time long ago, I'm glad you were able to help so many with your studies and all but your rage boosts won't come close to closing the gap between us anymore!"

"At least he still has his heart Grampa!" Pan cried out in despair." How can you care so little for us?"

"Oh come on it's not that I don't care for you guys anymore Pan. It's just Grandpa trusts his gut and wished everyone else did to since its usually right!"

"Not always Goku." The Supreme Kai uttered gravely as he flew up." All it takes is for that instinct to be wrong once before we lose everything."

Goku saw the Supreme Kai fly up, with Beerus, Trunks, Ben and the others and just laughed." Yo! Figured you would show up again Supreme Kai. Wait did you fuse with Kibito again? I thought you two defused?"

"I fused with him again to prepare for the coming battles Goku."

"Aw that's cool your trying to look serious but c'mon now we both know you have not done any real fighting since well, since I knew you! But I see you brought Beerus here to fight for you, figures.

Ah, you brought other Trunks and others to eh? Guess your seriously trying to be a kill joy eh? Sorry other Trunks, no matter how many other Time Patrol agents you brought your still not going to ruin this for me!"

"Damn it Goku that's the chosen hero you moron!" Beerus snapped out. As Ben felt shocked that the God of Destruction talked to him with some level of respect Ben sighed and threw out a casual nod." Goku…you are Goku right? Do you remember when we fought Zannacross together?"

Goku saw the Enji's solemn nod before he just grinned." Ah hey yah that was wild! Good job being the strongest warrior alive for your time man! You did pull some slick moves but to be honest, you kind of cheated fusing with everyone there was. I mean yah everything was on the line and that Zannacross guy did it to but oh well.

Hey I'd love to take notes on fighting styles and all but I'm kind of in the middle of something so if you could just wait till it's over I would be super grateful man!"

As Ben, Lacus and the other Enji and hero's looked baffled at how causal Goku was Beerus had his eyebrow twitch." God damn it Goku how brain dead are you? Auro here is a dumbass to but at least he still is young and all so what the hell is your excuse?

One way or another you clearly don't know what the hell your doing so I'll give you one chance to back down before I go all God of Destruction on your face!"

Goku's eyes narrowed before he looked down." Oh I know what I'm doing Beerus…I been thinking clearly for a long time because at last I remember everything! You held me back for millions of years because you all were afraid of me. But, at last I'm going to get what I been missing out for a long time!"

Whis saw Goku look angry enough to make Beerus filch before he uttered a calm." So…you have your memories of the time you knew me and Beerus when alive Goku? How long have they returned."

"They started coming back after that Zannacross guy was beat Whis. That was rather sneaky of you guys….making me forget, making me get weaker.

I mean Ubb was a fine student and all but, to think I really thought for a long time he was the best I could set for! Well, it only fair that at last I make up for lost time! You can't take this back now!"

"That depends on just what's fair…Goku."

Ben uttered somberly as he flew closer to the man he long thought as a champion of justice. " I have to know…is it true that you caused a Galactic Civil War, and fought alongside Frieza, the pure evil tyrant who murdered your father, your race, and so many others? And that it was not just a onetime thing, but that you formed an alliance with him?"

Goku glanced up at Trunks in the distance before he sighed." Ah other Trunks or someone told you that part eh? I mean, I did not mean to cause a Civil War, Champa always had a rather short temper. And I mean, with Frieza well it was better than dying right? You got to roll with the ups and downs in life. Heh, guess the afterlife to!"

"Goku, don't you care about all the people that died because of what you did? Do you _really_ not care about all the people that died!?"

"Ah don't be so emotional man. I don't want people to die but people are always going to die yah know? Just got to do what you can to be the best version of your self and live life the best as you can for you and those around you eh?"

"That… _that's_ your excuse for letting entire planets get destroyed? Maybe you can't save everyone but such a self-absorbed cynical kind of view leads to so much suffering!"

"Ah your acting like how Gohan and those guys like Jiren and those Pride Troopers use to be man. Trying to do the impossible and save everyone just makes things worst.

Trust me I seen what happens to hero's that take their job to seriously, those that keep pushing have it blow up in their face.

That's why just got to focus on the simple things, like fighting! I mean in the end, good and evil are just like, perspectives man. It's all about being strong enough to protect what's important to you, and being strong enough to fight!

If you make it to where I am man, you will see that all those things your obsessing about don't mean much in the end. And since I'm the strongest, that means I have the right to test my might to push myself to my true limit!"

Ben grasped his fist tightly and grit his teeth before he took out his sword." Goku… _maybe_ if I reach your age I'll see things your way, but all I know is that I sure as hell don't agree with that viewpoint at all!

I, I grew up seeing you as a legendary hero! A guy like me, who people thought was nothing, only to prove everyone around you to become one of the greatest legends there was! Your legend lived on even up to the present.

That's why, you have to stop this! What happened…what happened to the man who was the hope of the universe, the man who was the answer for all those who cried out for peace, the protector of the innocent, the nightmare to all evil!?"

Goku saw how upset Ben looked and just laughed loudly. As he slapped his thigh he leaned down." Oh man, guess it's true that a tale gets stretched over the years eh? Ben right? I never got the same rush that Vegeta and the others use to have being a bully and stuff like that. I honestly hate it when the weak are being bullied. But I'm no hero of justice or nothing man. I lived long enough to know that's just how life worked.

Hey, you know I was only half paying attention but I thought Gohan or Piccolo said you were trying to make everyone get along by brainwashing them or something? Don't take make you like Garlic Jr with the Black Water Mist, or Baby when he tried to take over everyone's heads? Maybe things changed but that sounds like something a villain would do to me."

Ben winced as he sighed." Its, more complex than that Goku."

"Ah that's what they _always_ say before a bad guy does something bad!"

"I'm serious! It's not, brain control, its brain _connection_. Its connecting people's hearts so they can understand each other's pain so that people don't have to suffer as much!"

"Is that how it sounds in your head dude? Besides, if that really happened then people won't be able to have as many fun fights!"

"It's not fun for people who get killed in the cross fire! Don't you think your friend Krillen would have wished Frieza understood him better so that he would not blow him up?"

"Hey don't act like you know my buds man! Krillen got along with Frieza just fine when we worked together to stop Jiren!"

"Um…honestly Goku." The Sayian's bald friend muttered tensely to the right." Long as I'm not a drone like Android 19 or something would be kind of nice if guys like Frieza felt bad about blowing me up.

And, you know now that we are talking about it I never brought this up but Frieza threated me a lot during that time, he did a lot of things to me. Made me quack like a space duck and."

"Ah your just remembering things wrong buddy! Point is erasing the bad parts take's out what makes up life! If you took those stuff out, people would not be able to bring out their true power!"

"So…your saying that it would be a horrible world just because people would not be angry enough to fight seriously? That's, that's horrible!"

"Oh maybe for someone who's not a true fighter but it's not horrible to me! After all its what is real to me! Ben you look like a nice guy so just back off and I promise nothing bad will happen as I beat this Beyonder guy."

"I can't...I _won't_ let you do that Goku." Ben uttered grimly." I seen what the Beyonder did to the universe once, and I can't let that happen no matter what! Maybe you don't take what a hero is seriously, but it is serious to _me_! I devoted everything to becoming a hero. And now, with the entire universe, with everything there is depending on me, I _won't_ fail now!"

In the blink of an eye Ben swung his sword down and unleashed a blue energy sword wave for the ZONE sphere. The blast was as fast as a sonic boom, but everyone was shocked that Goku was in front of the blast in an instant, and casually neutralized the blast with his bare hand.

A wild look formed in the Saiyan warrior's eyes as Goku smirked again." I really am touched you thought I was that inspiring Ben. But if you only based yourself out of a fake me, you won't beat me with fake ideas and fake power! No matter how much you might not like it, I waited so long and I'm going to have the ultimate fight no matter what! No one's going to stop me from that! No hero, no god, NO ONE!"

Goku shouted with rage as his power suddenly erupted. Ben stood his ground as the shockwaves of power rattled King Kai's planted and blew many around him off their feet.

As Goku noticed Ben did not move back the Enji formed a grim smirk." You _really_ only care about the ultimate fight Goku? But what makes you think you're ready for a fight with the Beyonder if you can't even beat me, the ultimate hero of the universe?"

Goku raised an eyebrow as he saw Ben was serious." Your, not making a joke right? I'm sure your tough but you were only given that title because I was not around man!"

"If your that sure then prove it Goku! If fighting's the only thing you understand then I'll play it your way! But if you can't beat me then you sure as hell can't beat the Beyonder!"

"Well…guess your right about that. All right, I need a warm up since my buds here all got so soft anyway."

"Damn it Kakarot that's only because you sucker punched me!" Vegeta yelled out in protest. Ezan eyed Goku carefully as he drew his sword." Auro…this is no time to play games, or fight fair when the stakes are _this_ high."

Ben saw Goku glance at his rival before he sighed." I know Ezan but, might as well test out my power to. If I can't beat Goku then I can't beat the Beyonder. Besides, I don't want him to think I cheated. He needs to know I beat him right so I could cut his ego down to size."

"Glad you have some warrior's pride kid!" Goku said with excitement as he quickly got into a fighting stance." Fine, we will do this fair, one on one!"

Ben remembered all he read and learned about Goku, including the archives of his best fights before he glanced at Lacus. His girlfriend looked worried, before she took a deep breath and smiled." Ben, I understand what your trying to do. Give him hell, I know you can do it!"

Myers nodded before adding," May the light be with you Ben."

The brown haired man saw his allies give him various sighs of encouragement before he nodded. " All right, you want a fight so badly then you're going to get more then you can handle Goku. I agreed to fight you myself, but I never said anything about fighting you one on one! _Multi-Shadow Clones_!"

The Enji quickly had a dozen copies of himself sprout up to surround Goku. The Saiyan saw all the Ben's pointing swords at him and responded to being surrounded with a grin." Oh so that's your big trick? Nice, but Tien, Piccolo and the others can do the Multi-Form move so I seen it plenty of time, _and_ its weaknesses!"

The Ben to the left just gave a battle cry and swung at Goku with his sword, only for Goku to catch it in his hands. As he proceeded to smash the other Ben's using the clone he caught as a battering club Goku laughed." Haha, this can be handy for a few things but it lowers your power to much to be useful in a real fight! If this is all you, huh?"

All of a sudden more Shadow clones burst down from the sky to dog pile Goku. As the man clad in orange grunted in annoyance the real Ben flew up before he smirked." I'm well aware of the spell's weaknesses so that's why I figured out how to get around that weakness. Sometimes quantity _is_ more useful then quality. Goku, time you wake up!"

Ben had energy surge into his fist and prepared to dive at Goku, only for his target to snicker." Nice move kid. However, that's not going to be enough to stop me! But you woke me up to take this seriously!"

Goku gave a battle cry before he unleashed an explosion of power to knock Ben and all of his clones back. As Ben rebound he saw a flash of light, and saw Goku's eyes turn green before his hair shot up and turned golden.

As a golden aura emerged around his target Ben grimaced." You, turned Super Saiyan? Damn it…this aura…I was hoping you were brainwashed or even another Chrono Phantasma that the Beyonder created…but it really feels the same as when we fought Zannacross together, it really is you."

"Heh, people like Turles have my face and a few guys tried to be posers over the years but there is only _one_ me!"

"Seems that way, and that's why it's such a shame you lost your way Goku."

"Hey, I _never_ lost my way!" Goku cried out defensively." Everyone else just got confused on what the true way _really_ is! I'm all for protecting the weak but you can't do _everything_ for them! Somethings you can only learn with grit! Then again Gohan never learned."

"At least I learned how to be a decent parent dad!"

Goku saw Gohan glaring at him before he laughed." Yah but it's because I raised you that way that you turned out like you did! Or, maybe that was because of Piccolo? Eh, I remember Ox King's relatives were all whispering how awful it was I was not their when you were born but it turned out fine!

Point is, it's not love or kindness that wins but fighting spirit! It's because I have the most of that that I beat uptight guys like you and Jiren again and again!"

Ben grasped his fist tightly before he jabbed his large blade at his former idol." You really don't think the desire to protect those you care about is not that strong a power Goku? Even after that's how _you_ became Super Saiyan?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I know all about the power of emotions. But while that kind of emotion is a good starting point, you can't reach the top of the top just by being angry! It's not training alone either, you have to have the right instinct, at last for a Saiyan."

Ben sighed before his own golden aura flared up with enough force to collide with Goku's." Well I'm not a Saiyan Goku! But if you deluded yourself into thinking that only a Saiyan could gain ultimate power, then for the sake of everything I'm going to prove you dead wrong! Time to get serious! _Senkai_!"

The member of Squad 7 unleashed the equivalent to his _Bankai_ state in his new form before he quickly had golden energy swords surround Goku.

The Super Saiyan saw himself being surrounded and just laughed." Oh wow that looks really cool! But seriously man, flashy attacks always just leave you way open!"

In an instant Goku burst right for his target. To his shock Ben was fast enough to block the sword with his blade. And while he thought he charged through the swords before they could strike him Goku noticed they were swerving around to home in on him.

Goku swerved his head around to evade one blade, and as it shot past him and cut his cheek he grimaced, before he powered up even further. As his aura had sparks of lighting crackle around him and he became a Ascended Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 2, he moved nearly like a blur as he shattered all the incoming blades with one punch." Neat trick Ben, but don't matter how many swords you can throw when they are as soft as Majin Buu's skin! Huh?"

As he roundhouse kicked a few swords away he saw that Ben was suddenly above him. The leader of the Justice Force had his broadsword surge with golden light before yelling out," If that's what you think then we will see how you like this! Don't think you can just block this with a finger! _Shin Divine Flare Edge_!"

Ben's blade became a pillar of golden light as it came down at its target. Goku widened his eyes as he saw the attack coming for him, but just dashed forward and caught Ben's hilt with his hands.

As his opponent looked shocked Goku grinned again." You were not kidding, that's not one of Trunk's slashes, that _could_ have left a mark! So your right, I had to use my whole hands to make sure the blade won't come down on me! You're really good with that sword kid, too bad you depend on it so much it makes you predictable!"

Ben saw Goku push his sword back more and more, and before he could be exposed he grunted out." Maybe it has its weaknesses, but I'm not quite a one trick pony Goku! _Spiral Light Slash_!"

Goku was just about to try and knee Ben in the stomach when he saw his opponent's aura flare up he looked around for an attack, only to see golden energy swords form around Ben to spin around him like a fan.

Goku backed off to avoid being hit, and as Ben saw his target back off he narrowed his eyes." Got to keep the pressure up, _Holy Blitz_!"

Ben had even more golden energy swords fly at Goku, and the Super Saiyan saw the blades were now shooting their own laser beams at him before he chuckled." Man I'll give you got some moves Ben!

Your almost as talented with energy as guys like Frieza! But when you try and make up for things just by throwing a lot of stuff at me, then I'll just have to blow it all away! _KA…MA_!"

The Enji saw his target dashing around the area while gathering energy in his hands, causing Ben to clear his throat." Oh come on, don't think I'll make it that _easy_ Goku!"

With a burst of speed Ben shot at Goku like a speeding bullet. Goku was caught off guard by this and had to cancel forming his energy orb to catch the incoming blade again.

As he looked shocked Ben grinned." Give me some credit Goku…everyone that knows a bit about history of fighters knows what a _Kamehameha_ looks like!"

"You really are a fan eh? Not bad Ben…but don't you dare think you know everything about me! _Ha…Me…_!"

Ben was confused at seeing Goku still preparing his move as his looked around. He then saw a glimmer of light below, and looked down to see energy glowing around Goku's feet before the Saiyan cried out," _HA_!"

Ben cursed just as Goku unleashed the Kamehameha energy wave from his feet. Everyone tensed up as they saw Ben try and block the beam with his large blade, only to still get hit. The blue energy beam blasted Ben into King Kai's planet.

As an explosion shook the entire area Goku chuckled as he swept some dirt off his shirt." Whew, not bad Ben! You got the moves all right! But you're _not_ a master, not a master of masters at least, and that's the level _I'm_ trying to surpass! If you're not on that level, you can't stop me!"

Everyone saw the smoke clear before Ben was face down on the new hole on King Kai's planet. Goku saw Ben's friends look mortified before he grinned." Don't worry he's just going to sleep for a while as I get to the main event! Just don't overreact and it will all be fine so, huh?"

Goku saw Ben stir before he raised an eyebrow." You alright their man? Don't worry I'll get you a sensu bean when this is over just sit back and think about what true fighting is all a, huh?"

Ben stirred some more before he suddenly turned to smoke with a poof. As Goku blinked he gulped and flew closer." Hey Ben _was_ a human right? I don't think I blasted him that, huh?"

Goku heard a noise, before Ben suddenly burst out of the ground to the right of the new hole. As Goku gasped in shock and once more caught the Divine Mugen Nova before it could hit him Ben grinned." Thanks for the concern, but I told you Shadow Clones come in handy!"

"Wow you almost fooled me man! But too bad for you your too slow for your ace in the hole to, huh? GUH!"

Goku heard something before he suddenly felt a painful sensation in his back, and as many more struck him he glanced down and saw many golden energy swords burst out of a new hole to the right of the hole Ben burst out of.

As he felt more parts of the Divine Atonement Slash attack stab him all over Ben sighed a breath of relief." When the stakes are this high, I always make sure to have more than once ace up my sleeve Goku. I really don't want to kill you, but if your being so hell bent on endangering everything for your own desires then I'll cut off a limb or two if that's what it takes!"

Goku screamed in pain as he got hit with more blades before yelling out," No you won't…YOU WON'T! You got some nasty tricks, but nothing's going to stop me from getting my ultimate fight! NOTHING!"

Ben tensed up as he realized his energy swords were not able to pierce Goku very much, before his target suddenly unleashed another explosion of power to blow all the blades away.

Goku's aura grew more and more before suddenly his eyebrows faded away and his hair extended.

As Goku screamed at the top of his lunges Gohan saw the look in his dad's eyes and grimaced." Ben Auro is pushing him all the way to Super Saiyan Three? Guess he really is taking this seriously."

"Piff." Beerus hissed out." Serious for a fight between mortals you mean, not between gods. Still, despite the vast gap in their experience Ben's holding his own. Guess he knows a thing or two."

"Course he does." Max uttered pridefully." I trained him to fight like a pro after all. Come on Ben, show this dude that even a Super Saiyan can't laugh off the teachings of the Undefeated of the East! Honor the title King of Hearts and all that!"

"Well, that's all and good but I can sense it, Goku's getting serious now so we will see who is really legendary by the time this is done." Beerus answered ominously.

Before anyone else could comment a shockwave and wild yell cut everyone off before a blinding light went off. When the light faded Goku's transformed to Super Saiyan 3 had completed. Ben saw Goku look at him in his new state, and the new harsh eyebrow void look Goku was giving him made him flinch.

His Saiyan opponent just cracked his neck, before Goku, in a much harsher tone uttered." Ben, you really are a tough fighter. But this ends now!"

Before Ben could even remark Goku burst up to him and smashed him in the gut before he could even react. As the brown haired man coughed up blood Goku kicked him in the back of his neck.

Ben went crashing in Lacus 's direction, but before she could even try and help him Goku warped over and kicked him again, before proceeding to bash Ben around like a pinball all over the small planet. Just as Ben regained his wits enough to try and break out Goku caught him in a neck lock before he could react.

Goku promptly tried to choke the air out of Ben so he would fall unconscious. As he saw his opponent lash out he pulled on harder." Just relax and this will all be over man. No matter how hard you struggle you can't beat me. No matter how much you care about things, you just don't have the instincts to beat me!"

As Ben felt his vision get blurry, he saw the beam the ZONE sphere was creating form wider cracks of energy, and as he heard Lacus, Doug, Hiryuumon, Max, Master Myers, James , Cloud and his other friends all cry out for him he grasped his fist tightly." I may not have the same instincts you have Goku. But with all that is on the line…I won't lose to you! _Kaio Ken…Times Twenty!_ "

Goku raised a eyebrow as he heard a name he was all too familiar with, before Ben's aura exploded with enough force to knock Goku off of him. Before his golden haired enemy could react Ben unleashed a barrage of blows, and as he struck Goku as hard as he could King Kai saw Ben was using the Kaio Ken to and grinned." Hey that's the way kid! Glad my moves still are making waves all these years later!"

Ben hit Goku in the leg and then the face, and as Goku went flying he focused his energy into his fist." Your strong Goku, but in this case my will is stronger! It has to be! _Erupting Burning Dragon Fist_!"

Goku saw Ben coming at him before he grit his teeth. " Seriously your using another of my own moves? Well, I guess I took moves from everyone in the first place. Still, _Dragon Fist Explosion_!"

Goku rebound in time to have his aura cloak him in a golden dragon before he smashed into Ben's own version of the attack. As Goku saw Ben be pushed back he smirked." Seriously now I see how its like when someone pulls the Kaio-Ken on yah but fun aside you _must_ be desperate kid if your trying to beat me with my moves. Come back in a thousand years after you had more time to train more and then we can have a real, huh?"

Goku was shocked as Ben suddenly grasped his arm before the Enji grinned once more." You don't have to wait that long, I have a few ideas of my own Goku! So take this, my burning resolve to grasp victory! _Erupting Burning Dragon Fist Explosion! Heat End_!"

Ben suddenly unleashed an explosion at point blank range to blast Goku away once more. As Goku went flying the chosen one had his energy surge once more." Have to take you down before you can recover. _Burning Celestial Shinryukenha_!"

The Warrior of Light unleashed his energy beam just as Goku rebounded. The Super Saiyan three tried to catch the blast but its spinning nature caught him off guard and he was blasted clear in to the sky.

As the blast unleashed an explosion that rocked the entire area Ben did not dare think he won yet. As everyone all but held their breath they heard a chuckle in the smoke." I'll give you this Ben, you're a clever enough fighter to impress me! Not bad, you have my respect and got my blood pumping!"

A explosion of power blew the smoke away before Ben felt enough energy weighing down him that he had to push himself to keep in the air. As the entire area begun to shake with raw power Ben looked up, and saw that Goku had transformed again.

His shirt had been destroyed by the previous attack and his hair was black once more. But instead of being back to normal Goku was now covered with covered in red fur.

He now had a shadow trim around his eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. His hair was longer then his normal state, not as long as its "predecessor", Super Saiyan 3's, but two long pointed bangs of hair appear on both sides of the neck.

Ben saw the man he once respected glare at him with his new eyes before he felt sweat on his brow." Super Saiyan Four…Goku's strongest form…to think I got this far with, whoa!"

Ben felt even more energy weigh down on him as the reddish aura around Goku intensified. The Super Saiyan Four just grasped his fist tightly as he looked down at the Enji." I was sloppy kid and you clearly been studying me.

But while you may have anticipated my attacks so far, you have no idea what I am capable of now... and what you don't know... _could_ hurt you.

Ben, I see you earned your reputation. But it's not you who I wanted to fight, and I _still_ want that fight. So to make sure I do get that fight, I'm going to make sure you stay down."

Ben felt his hand shaking before he grasped it tightly." Damn it Goku, don't think that if you go all out you can have your way!"

"Why, because you still are not going all out kid? Well, I'd be lying if I said I was going all out from the start, but I _am_ now Ben! And if you don't come at me with everything you got then you're going to fall flatter and harder than one of Krillen's jokes!"

"Ah come on man really?" Goku 's bald friend threw out sorely. Goku ignored Krillen's rebuttal and just kept a sharp look at Ben. The Enji glanced at the Divine Mugen Nova again before he took a deep breath." Well, I wanted to test my power to make sure it was working right myself I guess.

Still, better to know if something's wrong here then when there is no time for a second chance! You want to see my ultimate power Goku? Fine, get ready to face the ultimate power of justice!"

"Hey that's what Jiren said to! Before I beat him."

"Well this time, ITS FOR REAL! AHHH!"

Ben had the Divine Mugen Nova surge with light before his energy exploded. Lighting crackled around his body before his aura unleashed enough power to push Goku's back. Goku was shocked to feel weighed down before he saw Ben's eyes glow golden. " What is this? I thought he was not a Saiyan? Huh? "

As Ben's power surged more and more to light up the entire area Cloud looked shocked at seeing the entire sky light up before he grinned." Its working, Ben's regaining his full power at last!"

Max saw how revved up his cousin looked before he smirked." So this is how hardcore my cuz can get eh? Glad I can see it for myself this time."

Ben's hair suddenly turned red before James raised an eyebrow." Red? It, was not red before."

Ben noticed his own hair's change before he grimaced." Wait, still don't have a total grasp on the energy. Hold on a second. RAH!"

The chosen one focused his energy some more, and his hair then turned to cyanic blue. Seeing this caused Doug to raise an eyebrow." The hell is this bro? Aqua's hair color is nice and all but it makes you look like your freaking dying!"

"Damn it." Ben uttered in frustration." Still having trouble getting a feel for it. Wait, it's like this! ZAHHHH!"

Ben yelled some more, before his hair then turned platinum. Goku saw Ben's aura flare up widely before he raised an eyebrow." Are, you in some sort of rainbow form? Not bad, but not good enough Ben!"

The member of Squad 7 saw Goku charging for him before he grasped his fist tightly." Damn it, it's just been a while! This energy, this feeling, this power, I remember it now! Here we go, DRAHH!"

Ben yelled at the top of his lunges before his hair shot up and a shockwave of golden energy smashed Goku backwards. As the Saiyan warrior rebound himself he saw that Ben's hair had become extended and golden, just like a Super Saiyan two, causing Goku to mutter," What is this, your full power is to turn you in to a Saiyan like me?

Wise guys like Cell and all the others thought they could just steal Saiyan cells to win Ben but that's not going to be enough to, huh?"

Goku was cut off as he saw Ben's entire body glow with golden light before his aura lit up the entire area. Ben had his blade in his hand, and had two large golden blades form around him." I guess I do have your old look Goku, but I'm not a Saiyan, just a human with divine power.

This power, it's the power to cut down _all_ evil! Goku, did you really forget what it means to be evil? You don't think endangering everyone's life for your own desire is not selfish, it's not evil?"

Goku had his eye twitch at Ben's cold look before he powered up again." Oh come on man this is sounding like one of Chi Chi's lectures! I have nothing against helping people Ben. But everyone is selfish and many just want to pretend they are not! I pushed myself farther than anyone else, so that means I have the right to get my ultimate fight!"

"Your wrong, the greater the power, the greater the responsibility Goku! Otherwise, how different are you really then Frieza when you endanger innocent people for your whims?"

"Hey not cool man I don't enjoy killing or torturing or stuff like that! Kami, King Kai, Beerus, they all wanted to give me their job but I don't like all that duty stuff. Everyone always wants you to use their strength to help them, that's why I'm fond of just living away from people so they can't get me involved. I don't get involved with them and they don't get involved with me so its win win right?"

"To some extent Goku." Ben answered somberly." But if you withdraw from society only to emerge when you want something and vanish so you don't have to be responsible for your actions, that's just being selfish, callous, and all other kinds of problems!

People _have_ to be responsible for their actions Goku, it's the only way for justice to exist and for the innocent to have any semblance of peace."

"Man you really are a stick in the mud! If everyone was like Chi Chi that would be no fun!"

"It's not fun for everyone Goku!" Ben shot out angerly." You think it's fun for the people just trying to live their lives when the whims of someone stronger takes everything away from them? Guys like you don't get that it's not a " Learning" experience or a way for someone to get stronger Goku!

We are the lucky ones but many people just die or are broken forever! It's not right, people always having to suffer because of the impulses of the strong are not right.

Goku, sadly your proving to me that the reckless emotions of the selfish endanger everything, and I won't let anyone's will endanger everything, including you!"

"Big talk but talk is cheap if you can't, GUH!"

In a nanosecond Ben punched Goku in the face to shut him up. As the Super Saiyan Four looked shocked a furious Ben yelled out," I'll show you my resolve is not talk Goku!"

Ben let his rage at being betrayed by Goku explode as he unleashed a barrage of blows that were so fast that were just blurs. After being hit by the first punch Goku moved fast enough to block the strikes.

But as the two exchanged blows Ben showed off the full extent of the power he had in his ultimate state, as the two large energy swords floating around Ben started striking at Goku at their own with such finesse that they were striking like they were Ben's extra arms.

Even the Saiyan warrior had not fought to many opponents who fought like this and while Ben did not want to kill Goku, he still landed several cuts across the man with red fur's face and limbs. As Goku saw blood fly across his face he cursed and unleashed two blue energy blasts form his hands.

Ben was able to deflect the energy blasts in time, but Goku kept up his barrage to keep Ben on the defensive as he backed up. As the golden haired man tried to blast through the barrage Goku suddenly cast a Solar Flare to blind Ben.

As the Enji quickly covered his eyes to protect himself Goku tried to strike him while he was distracted, only for the two energy swords to slash at him on instinct.

Goku backed into the air once more, and as he did he had the energy around him ignite." I have to admit, your ultimate power might not be just another fancy meaningless title Ben. But, your order is not powerful enough to put _me_ down! I'll blow your holy judgment away kid! _10x… Kamehameha!_ "

Goku had his aura explode before he had two red energy spheres in his hands, and put them together to fire off a massive red Kamehameha. As Ben saw the energy beam come for him he looked down before the Divine Nova all of a sudden levitated above him as golden energy swords form a ring in front of him.

Two massive spheres of golden light formed in his hands as he uttered." Goku…if this is what you truly feel then so be it. I looked at it the wrong way, I can see that now.

But that does not mean I'm backing down on my goal! Because things have to change, and while I don't want things to change for the worst, they can't be remain the same either!

Even if I have to fight every selfish person in the universe, in all worlds, I'll do whatever it takes and never back down! Bottom line, you're not getting your way Goku! Deal with it! _Ultimate Shinryukenha…TIMES TEN_!"

Goku was shocked as Ben unleashed an energy blast that was like his own albeit golden and spinning more. As the two energy blasts collided Goku was shocked to see his energy beam was being pushed back before he grit his teeth." No…not now, not here!"

"Yes here Goku!" Ben shout out bitterly." Because sadly, justice is _not_ on your side!"

Ben unleashed a surge of power, causing his blast to plow through the 10x… Kamehameha in moments. Goku screamed with rage as Ben's attack consumed him. The Saiyan was pushed further into the depths below King Kai 's planet before screaming with defiant rage." No…I'm not going to lose here. I WILL NOT…"

The blast went off in his face before he could finish, causing a golden explosion that shook the entire area region of space. Gohan saw the blast go off and had his jaw drop." Wow, he did it…Ben really beat dad."

"Did your father rattle your senses boy?" Vegeta yelled out." Kakarot is not done yet, his energy is not dropping."

Piccolo looked at the explosion before the Namek winced." What the…if anything, it's going wild! What is going on?"

As the explosion faded Ben eyed the smoke carefully he noticed Goku was flying in the center of the blast radius, burnt all over, but still standing. Goku had his head down, before he chuckled." Thanks for that Ben, it woke me up. Seriously, that could have been a real problem, but it woke my instincts up!"

Everyone was shock as Goku yelled again before a pillar of sliver energy erupted out of him. Suddenly his red fur transformed to a sliver color, and his eyes turned sliver after that.

As his aura became even more massive and took a rippling, fire-like energy shape, complete with sparkling particles Ben just raised an eyebrow." Oh come on really? No one told me there was a Super Saiyan _Five_ damn it!"

"That's not it you idiot!" Beerus snapped out tensely." That's, that's _Ultra Instinct!_ The damn bastard did it, he managed to pull off using Super Saiyan Four and Ultra Instinct at once!"

"That's, the same move Doug had earlier right?"

Ben uttered cautiously as he saw Goku's new detached look in his now sliver eyes. Whis eyed Goku carefully before he sighed." Oh you managed to pull Ultra Instinct off Mister Fitter? Most impressive for a human. But even so without a doubt the form Goku is using is far, _far_ more advanced, and even for the ultimate hero that could be a problem."

Goku looked at his new transformation and formed a wild grin as he flexed his muscles." Thanks Ben, thanks for forcing me to fight to my limit and beyond! Your strong Ben, but your power, most of your power is given to you by the angels.

I was trained by a lot of people over the years, but I took great pride in my power mostly being mine, and mine alone! I fuse when I have to, but I never really wanted to truly be reliant on anyone for anything.

I was not part of anyone's script or destiny like you Ben, I kept pushing and pushing to surpass any other power, even that of god! And I'll keep pushing to the ultimate limit, and break through anything that gets in my way!"

Ben saw the pure excitement in Goku's eyes before his energy flared up again. " Do you even think of what will happen when you push so hard that you break everything?"

"Even all these years later Ben, I'm still not a long term guy. I just live for the moment, to keep pushing stronger. You, you don't enjoy the little things much eh Ben?"

"I have responsibilities Goku, I don't have the luxury of being short sited. I'm strong now, but I remember that fear, that's why…that's why I won't let short sited fools ruin things!"

"You have the power, but you don't have the instincts or confidence of a top fighter Ben, I can see it in your eyes! That's why even if are power levels are roughly even, you won't beat me!"

Goku let the full extent of his merged Super Saiyan 4 Ultra Instinct form explode, and everyone was shocked as his aura looked like a miniature galaxy.

James saw the entire region of space shake from sheer power before he saw his glasses crack." Goku is able to admass all of this power just by himself? I did not think any mortal body could handle such power, and that only Ben like he was during the final phase of the battle with Zannacross could be."

"That's because a mortal can't handle this kind of power!" Beerus answered in a stressed tone." Goku's not just pushing past what a mortal can handle, without the proper procedures he's surpassing energy that the universe can handle! It's just like when he first went Super Saiyan God all over again sadly, if he can't control the power it could be just as bad as the Beyonder."

"Ugh…millions of years and he still never learns. You know the drill Whis."

Whis nodded before he turned to Valdos and the other angel attendants before they flew in a formation and formed a barrier around Ben and Goku. Goku noticed the barrier also cut off the energy from the ZONE device before he grimaced." Hey…stop trying to contain me! I thought I proved it by now, that nothing can contain me!"

Goku yelled at the top of his lungs as he unleashed a surge of power. Ben saw that power cause the barrier Whis and the others were making already starting to crack before he glared at his opponent." Damn it, something can and will Goku! Before you get use to your new form, I'll end it for good! Again, _Ultimate Shinryukenha Times Ten_!"

Ben flew up and quickly unleashed his ultimate energy blast at Goku once more. With the new barrier the wielder of the Divine Mugen Nova hoped Goku would not have room to evade his blast, before he saw a flash of sliver light. Ben braced himself for another Solar Flare, before he suddenly felt a massive energy behind him.

As he swerved around Ben could not help but feel a chill down his spine as not only was Goku completely fine, but he had an energy sphere in his hand that looked just like the energy blast he just released. As Ben saw Goku grasp the sphere and have it shatter he could not help but widen his eyes in shock." How the hell did you do that? Damn it!"

The Enji tried to strike Goku again, only to see a glimmer of light flash by, before a millisecond later he felt a barrage of painful feelings rack across his body as lights of energy erupted out of his back.

Ezan was one of the many alarmed to see Ben suddenly get damaged even in his ultimate form, and realized even his Renin Sharingan could not follow Goku before he grimaced." With the full power Auro's power level is all but the maximum power yes? And yet, Goku still counters his power so easily."

"It's because of the control Goku has." Belmond answered plainly." Ultra-Instinct at this level is allowing him to control energy nearly on a level of god. That as you can see gives him quite a few advantages."

"Sure looks like it." Doug threw in crassly." So this is what the Ultra Instinct can really do eh? That could be a cool trick."

"Heh…sure human, if you have a few more centuries to master it then you just might be able to pull it off." Belmond responded wryly. Doug rolled his eyes before he saw the sheer coldness in Goku's eyes and cracked his neck." Well, still not backing down completely from my stand but damn it, seeing someone not give a damn about anything but what he wants, _knowing_ what it could do does make you realize how much of a jackass you can look."

Aqua saw Doug looked legit annoyed before she giggled slightly." Don't feel too bad Doug. For what' its worthwhile you did do it the wrong way you had some things to legit be upset about.

I don't know how Goku was in the "good" days but to me he looks like a spoiled brat who wants his way because he can bully his way to get it. And right now, he needs one hell of a wakeup call."

Doug saw Aqua's smile before he smiled back." Thanks gal. Well, if nothing else Ben's good at those so."

Before anyone could respond further a cry of pain from Ben snapped everyone's attention back to the fight. Ben had just warded off another blow to the face before he saw how absolute Goku looked, and swore before he had more energy swords swarm around him." Now I'm starting to see why Ultra Instinct is such a big deal. But, it won't be enough Goku, I won't let it! _Shadow Clones_!"

Ben had three clones of himself appear around Goku before they all attacked him at once. Despite being attacked from all sides Goku evaded and countered effortlessly, his body not making one wasted movement, nearly like his body was a puppet to a god that saw the future.

But it was all sheer instinct, godly instinct that allowed Goku to instantly know how to fight back against every incoming movement. Goku swerved and dodged every strike. After being on the defense for a few seconds he caught two incoming slashes, and hit two of the Ben clones to make them hit each other.

Ben had his last clone barrage Goku with energy blasts while he tried to close in to land a blow, only for Goku to casually unleash a punch that unleashed a shockwave that was strong enough to shatter all the blasts and knock Ben back. As he was hit hard enough to be smashed into the new energy barrier his clone tried to grasp Goku from behind.

While the clone was strong enough to hold Goku down, the Saiyan empowered by Ultra Instinct unleashed a primal roar before he bit down on Ben's hand hard enough for his grip to loosen.

The second he loosened his grip Goku unleashed a sliver energy blast from his hand to shatter the clone. The second he did the real Ben burst at him with a barrage of blades charging for him.

Goku responded with a mere snort as he caught one of the energy broadswords with one hand, while at the same time greeting Ben's fist with a swerve punch. The collision of such massive powers caused a shockwave of raw power that was so strong that some of it seeped through the barrier, and vaporized King Kai's garage along with a entre segment of his planet.

Whis saw the very air looked cut before he sighed." Oh dear…at this point Goku's all but going to cause the same effect as the Beyonder at this rate if things don't settle down soon. We can neglect some of the backlash, but only if this calms down soon or it would be like trying to contain the Beyonder 's Incursion ritual for long."

"Man, this is so crazy!" Hiryuumon shout out in frustration." Goku seemed cool when we fought Zannacross together but he's gone nuts! I know the boss wanted to finish this himself but I can't just watch him be in danger!"

"I share your lament over being a bystander Hiryuumon." James uttered plainly." But the fact is Goku and Ben are at a level of power that we don't come close to, we would just get in the way."

"Sorry James but I don't see it that way." Lacus uttered sorely." Forget that I'm in many ways just as strong as Ben is currently? Besides, I thought we are professionals and that a mere thing like power levels should not just get us to cower from getting the job done?"

Ezan saw how serious Lacus looked before he chuckled." Well put Lacus. I did not want Ben to never let down that I stepped in a warrior's duel but if you want that burden so be it."

Lacus saw the stress in Ben's eyes before she winked." I don't think Ben will be that sour about it Ezan. Thankfully this is one of the time's I'm glad he does not have too much of hang up's on pride, after seeing what's happen to Goku, now I'm even more glad."

Cloud saw how fanatical Goku was looking before he sighed." Well, it's true we solved more complex problems but better plan it well guys. Based on how Goku's reacted to his own friends and family, we will have only a small time to make it count."

Doug saw Ben block another punch from Goku that unleashed another shock-wave that caused the entire region of space to quake before he chuckled bitterly." Even more then power levels, a fight's decided by knowing when to strike.

Ben, even if Goku has this mastered Ultra Instinct mumbo jumbo, hope you been in enough fights by now to know when to throw in the finishing blow!"

Another shockwave cut everyone off, as Goku unleashed a barrage of lighting fast blows to try and knock Ben out before he saw his target grasp his arm to try and get him in a hold. Goku just snickered as he twisted Ben's arm around and roundhouse kicked him in the back.

As the blow knocked Ben back Goku had energy surge in his fist before he rocketed for Ben to unleash a crushing blow." You can try and attack me anyway you like, you won't stop me Ben! Its over!"

Goku prepared to punch Ben's back, but the moment before he could hit Ben the golden haired Enji suddenly vanished, and switched places with Ezan. Ben's rival used his Amenotejikara Rinnegan spell to suddenly switch places with Ben. Goku raised a eyebrow but kept charging, only for his blow to go through his target's sudden transparent body thanks to the power of the Rinnegan.

As Goku glared at the super elite Enji Ezan had his Divine-Joutei sprit armor blaze out before he pointed the Nu-Epyon at Goku." You just might have enough sheer instinct to outpace Auro Saiyan, but your sorely mistaken if you think your sole power is enough to out match the entire Enji order!"

"Hey no fair!" Goku screamed out." No tag outs! I thought you guys were real fighters!? You can't cheat this!"

Goku tried to strike at Ezan, only for Ben to quickly rebound, and smash Goku in the back of his head. As the Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan four got smashed into the right most part of the barrier Goku rebound to see Ben glaring at him." It was your mistake to think this was some sort of Budokai match Goku. I'm not big on being a cheater, but I also am a hero first, fighter second! Unlike you, I don't care about my pride as much as getting the job done!"

Goku was about to respond when Ezan suddenly unleashed the Amaratsu flames at Goku. The Saiyan saw the black flames form around him and instantly had the flames scatter with a explosion of his aura to blow it away.

While he evaded that attack, as he did Ben was able to hit him again. As the two warriors struggled to overpower each other Goku seethed out," Your fighting as dirty as Frieza Ben! But that won't stop me!"

"If you can't see the difference between what Frieza and I are fighting for Goku, then you really _are_ lost!"

Ben unleashed a headbutt to knock Goku back, and while Goku tried to strike back Aqua suddenly unleashed her Hakka no Togame magic spell, causing a pillar of absolute zero level ice to burst up to freeze Goku.

The Saiyan tried to fly out of the way but James used all of his magnetic magic to delay Goku long enough to slow him down enough to get caught in the ice spell. Goku quickly got most of his body frozen, and Ben hit him before he even had a chance to break out of the ice.

As Goku got hit hard enough into the bottom part of the barrier to bounce off of it he glared at all the Enji now surrounding him before Ben grinned." Frieza treated his minions like disposable pawns.

But while I know I could be a better friend at times, they are my valuable teammates to me! That's why when everything's on the line I won't hesitate to work with my friends to win Goku!"

"Damn it, my friends are important to me to Ben! But a friend is a friend, and a fight is a fight! Winning does not mean anything when it's not your own efforts!"

"Maybe to you Goku but I care more about maintaining my friendships over maintaining a pure fight! For most of my life, I thought that's what you cared about to!"

Goku saw Gohan, Pan, Krillen, Vegeta, Ubb and the other "Z-Warriors" before he grasped his fist tightly." People change Ben…your best friend one day can become someone you don't even recognize the other!

You can't change others, you can only change yourself! The only thing that remains pure, untainted, is the pure fight, the pure victory! I don't know what it takes to make a better world, I just know what it means to fight! And if you try and get in the way of that to me, then I'll take you down no matter what!"

Goku saw Grand Master Myers, Lacus, and others unleash attacks at him from all directions and as he casually deflected the attacks and prepared to unleash another Solar Flare, till suddenly Doug grasped his right hand.

The member of Squad 7 gave a lopsided grin as his aura flared up." Goku…I know all about how important a man's pride is, but if you don't care how you affect others then that pride's not worth a damn, and neither is this dumb as hell tantrum!"

Goku had his eye twitch before he tried to knock Doug out, only to see his target dodge the strike. The Saiyan looked shocked that the martial artist had the same kind of sliver aura as he had before he blocked Doug's punch." Whoa, you have Ultra Instinct to dude? Not bad, but no way you felt it long enough to master it more than _me_!"

Doug was able to evade Goku's next kick, only for his opponent to latch out with his tail to grasp his right leg. The instant Doug was bound Goku slammed Doug in the chest. As he was knocked away Goku was hit by attacks unleashed by the now once more powered up Shinryudramon, Max, Axel, Cloud and the others.

As Doug heard Goku grunt out, despite his own pain he used all of his will to keep conscious as he chuckled." Maybe not, but at least it's enough to set you up dude."

As Goku was blasted back to the center he saw all the Enji looking at him before he yelled with frustration." Damn it, I'm so close, SO close to the ultimate fight! Even if everyone in the universe tries to stop me, you're not going to stop me this time!

I know, if I hit everyone to keep them gone for a while I'll just use the Dragon Ball's to revive everyone when it's done so you can all think about how wrong you are! That's right, time to just blow everything away!"

Goku had his aura erupt once more, and as he looked like a miniature sliver super nova Krillien gulped." Have you lost it Goku? For the last time there is no Dragon Balls anymore!"

"It's ok Krillen…there is _always_ more Dragon Balls when it counts."

"Master…are you completely insane?" Ubb uttered with horror, causing Vegeta to yell in anger." Kakarot…I use to think you did not have enough Saiyan blood in you, but sadly at this point even in my eyes you have to much Saiyan in you. Even to me, no amount of pride is worth this!"

"Oh man Vegeta the others really made you a softy over the years eh? Whatever, this is the only thing that's real, and it's worth reaching no matter what it costs! _Supreme…Ka…Ma…Ha_ "

Ben saw Goku's power was surging more and more before he braced himself." With the amount of power he's putting into this attack, unless he has unlimited energy _this_ has to be his ultimate attack!"

The Enji saw Lacus give him a proud smile, before he smiled back with confidence." That just means, I'll break through this to decide this! Goku, there is no mistake you earned your legendary reputation.

But, this goes beyond a battle of fighters! This is a battle for the will of the universe! And, without a doubt no one wants your wish to come true but you! School of the Undefeated of the East! _Sekiha Tenkyo…Ultimate_ "

As Ben prepared his ultimate energy blast he looked right at Goku and saw that the man he use to respect so much was looking like he was looking past him before he tensed up." Is he really that confident he can hit me all the way form over their? Wait, I remember, the famous move he used on Cell! When he combined, oh no! Goku, don't think you're going to blow me that easily!"

Goku saw Ben gather his power and just narrowed his eyes before going on with,"MA!"

Suddenly Goku vanished, and used his Instant Transmission to warp right behind Ben, before screaming out," _HA TIMES TEN_!"

Goku then unleashed the most powerful variation of his trademark energy attack, but just as the energy beam shot out, Ben suddenly transformed into a golden energy sword. Just as Goku realized what happened he heard a dead set," _SHINRYUKENHA TIMES TEN_!"

Before he swerved behind him and noticed Ben had used his own lightspeed warping with one of his energy swords to unleash his ultimate energy blast. Goku saw that Ben had out maneuvered him, but as the energy blast came for him he screamed out,' Not yet, don't think you're getting me that easily!"

Goku forced his Kamehameha to swerve around to collided into Ben's just before it hit him. As the two energy blasts collided and lit up the entire realm Goku was undeterred that the opposing blast was just inches from his face as he gave Ben a wild look." This is good, this is almost what I wanted! But it's not enough, it's not the ultimate fight beyond limits!"

Ben saw how crazed Goku looked before he yelled out in frustration." Damn it Goku do you even know what you want? Your already know as the strongest warrior of all time!? If you don't want to rule then what the hell do you even want so badly!"

" To progress! The thrill of getting stronger, is all I need ! Without that, nothing feels right!"

"Goku…you seriously need to find something else that will bring you peace. Just, figure it out after you're not endangering the entire universe to figure it out!"

"Ben…a person can't deny their true nature for long! Well, unless someone forces them to! This is who I am, and I'll grasp that ultimate level no matter what it takes!"

"Sorry, but if you're going to endanger everything else to try and reach your zen zone or something then I'll make sure you never reach that dream!"

Goku just had his muscles expand as he screamed out," Ben, I'll show you that my will is greater than the greatest hero, greater then even god! YOU WON'T STOP ME!"

Goku screamed yet again as his energy surged, and his Kamehameha slowly pushed Ben's blast back. As the Enji felt himself being pushed back he tensed up. As he felt Goku's relentless energy, he thought of all that was at stake, but still was being pushed back. Just as the blast was getting close to him Goku's wild look increased." Nice fight Ben, but it's over. I won, I'M STRONGER!"

Ben's beam was pushed back more before Lacus shouted out," It's not over yet, Goku!"

Lacus unleashed a massive golden holy blast to help support her lover. Ezan, Max, and others helped Ben with their own best attacks, and as Goku saw his attack being pushed back he screamed out," No, you're ruining it! I was this close and you had to ruin it!"

The angelic Enji spread her wings before she sighed." Sigh, yet again a man who only cares about his own ego. Goku, you saved so many people with your bravery. But, did you ever think about all the pain your reckless actions caused?"

"Are you like that one shrink Gohan tried to get me to see? Look lady, I'm not out to hurt people but a Sayian always focuses on fights first, everything else second!"

"Then I'm sorry in advance, but I'm going to make you face up to all the pain your actions caused Goku!"

The Enji had her eyes glow golden before the Golden Imperial Crystal shimmered with light, and a wave of energy broke out. Goku then heard countless voices cry out in his head. People who Cell and Buu killed, people who Frezia killed after he came back, people that died because Goku did not think of what he did. As he heard many voices cry out in anger and despair Goku had his eyes twitch again." What is this, some reverse Sprit Bomb or something? No, someone 's always going to be hurt! Don't you guys understand?"

"They don't Goku, because all they know is that they suffered, they died, because even if you did not see it its because of what _you_ did Goku!"

Lacus uttered sombrely. Ben just nodded before adding,"That's because the most important thing in the universe is not your dream fight Goku! Do you even remember what use to drive you in the past? What you were fighting for before you got bored?"

Goku widened his eyes as he realized his situation was like how Gohan was getting the support of his friends to overpower Cell's final blast, and for a moment he realized he was the bad guy this time before he narrowed his eyes." No, I can surpass this emotion, I can surpass all of this! Just need to push myself past the limit! _KAIO_ …GUH!"

Goku tried to unleash his Kaio-Ken on top of both Super Saiyan Four and Ultra Instinct, but the strain was too much and an explosion of power burst out of his back. Goku felt his power about to rupture, and as his muscles felt shredded all over he yelled in outrage." No, don't fail me now body! This can't be my limit! This, this can't be the end! NO!"

Ben saw now was his chance and focused all of his power." Goku, I'm sorry it had to be this way, but this _is_ how it ends!"

The chosen one let all of his rage burst out before pushing through before his combined blast tore through the Supreme Kamehameha. Belmond saw that the energy was about to go off before he narrowed his eyes." Its time… Marcarita, do it!"

His attendant, Whis, Valdos and the other senior angels nodded before all of their scepters shined with light. A moment later an explosion that shook the entire dimension erupted. Ben braced himself to try and protect his friends from the after math of such a massive eruption of energy, only to see a golden wall cover him. He saw Lacus was right behind him before his lover smiled." Don't worry Ben, it will be ok, I'll make sure it will."

"I know you will Lacus, thanks for always having my back. You attack low, I attack high, and no matter what way are enemy attacks us we fight back from every way till we break them!"

"No problem, as parther's we got each other's back in every way right? I guess, it's just so sad Goku lost his way so badly, I just hope he can learn from this."

"Well, don't call it over yet Lacus, if anyone has a legacy of refusing to call it quits its Goku. Let's, just make sure he did not suddenly turn Super Saiyan Six or something."

The brown haired woman nodded before they saw the smoke clear, and saw Goku was still there. However, he only partly evaded the blast, as his entire right arm got vaporized. Goku's entire body was convulsing as he coughed up blood and looked completely broken." No, still, not, over. Still, need to push, h, GUH!"

The proud Saiyan's warrior sprit at last burnt out as he fell. Despite just attacking him earlier Gohan and Pan caught him before he fell to far. Pan saw Goku look more broken then he's ever been before she got teary eyed." Grampa…it's over, just stop already!"

Ben realized the full imprecation of what just happened before he looked at the Divine Mugen Nova." I. I did it. I, beat Goku, the strongest warrior in history."

"Well to be fair dear, we beat Goku." Lacus threw out kindly as she squeezed his arm." Hope you don't mind, but I draw the line for holding back because for your pride when the universe will die if I do."

"That's fine Lacus, we still proved are point, and hopefully Goku will learn something more than just wanting a rematch. I, hate that it had to come to this but at least we stopped him before it was, to, late? The hell?"

Ben looked around to realize the sky had changed as a result from the blast and now was black. As he looked down he tensed up as he saw Goku's allies but no longer saw King Kai's planet, or anything else but a void.

Ben saw various crystals floating around the sky with a skyscraper sized purple spear like crystal floating in the center, but nothing else, before dread seeped across his body." Oh god, that attack did not destroy King Kai and break heaven did it? Goku's blast was just too powerful to control and."

There is nothing to be worried about Ben Auro, your just observing the _Veraldar Nagli_ … the point where heaven and hell are most intertwined. This is just the precaution we took to ensure the damage to the universe was, minimized from that exchange of power."

Ben looked up to see the Grand Priest casually fly down from the sky. The Master of Masters gave everyone a casual smirk as he glanced at Goku with an expression of sorrow." That was a splendid fight Ben.

I'm glad you prevailed, but just in case we took extra precaution's and warped this region of space to the _Akasha Stratum_ …the deepest part of Central Dogma, in the most magically fortified section heaven right outside the Sanctuary of Order to minimize the risk to the rest of the dimension. Well done my children, it seems you nearly met more than even you could handle."

Whis, Valdos and the rest of their kin just bowed, even as all of their scepters were vibrating so hard from the energy they absorbed that their hands were burning. Despite this Marcarita giggled." It's our role to safeguard the universe form excess destruction Father. Did this proceed as you wished?"

The short blue man saw the energy that was stored before he smiled." To the letter my child. Ben Auro, you preformed as I hoped. You were able to retrieve your full power without unleashing Chaos Zannacross Necron, and showed you were able to maintain your role of the ultimate hero by even defeating the ever stubborn Goku. Now, only one task remains."

Ben cleared his throat and was about to say something before Goku moaned, and looked up. As he saw the Grand Priest he raised an eyebrow." That was a solid fight Ben, I never insisted it was a one on one match so I have only myself to blame. I know that, I was selfish to everyone. But its just, for a true fighter, surpassing your limits is the only thing they have in life, the only thing that brings excitement."

Ezan saw Goku's despair before he winced." Just like Madara...is this the fate of all warriors?"

Ben winced before he saw the loving look in Lacus's eyes and smiled." I don't know. I just know, I'm not a pure warrior Goku. That's why, there is more that I care about then just fighting. Still, I do want to find a way to make all kinds of people happy Goku, including you."

The Sayian just kept looking conflicted before he widen his eyes in shock and looked up."Hey, wait this is what you thought would happen?

But, you told me I had to let that ZONE Sphere finish doing its thing before my ultimate test could show up old man! Why did I need that if Ben was going to beat me anyway?"

Ben had his jaw drop before Trunks, who was just flying over to Goku, heard him before he widened his eyes." Goku, are you thinking clearly? Are you saying, Lord Iger Rassilon gave you the ZONE Sphere? Wait, did the Beyonder clone him to?"

As everyone looked confused Belmond laughed as he flew downward." Goku…no surprise a simple minded dolt like you could not understand things very well. Here, let me explain the magic trick for you."

Belmond yet again shuffled some cards and looked like he was about to draw one, till an energy beam erupted out of his hand to shoot through the card.

Before anyone could react the blast hit Goku and went right through his chest, and his heart. As the Saiyan yelled in pain Ben blinked in horror before he glared at Belmond." You, what's wrong with you? Are you the,"

Before he could even finish he saw a purple light Lacus cried out,"Watch out Ben!"

And saw Lacus fly in front of him while casting a golden energy barrier around the two, right before two large purple energy balls collided into the wall. The barrier eroded in moments, and Lacus quickly cast replacement barriers to protect the two. As Lacus, even with her new power looked strained a new voice hissed out," It's a good thing your lover's so sharp Ben Auro. But even Cosmo's precious golden child can't repel the power of Hakai for long!"

Ben looked up and saw the commit came from Liiqur, and that the fox faced God of Destruction was the one who unleashed the attack, alongside the fish faced Geene. Geene glared at Ben before hissing out," You did your role well…"Savior". As are thanks for weakening Goku your death will be quick long as you don't resist!"

Ezan was one of the many glaring at the God's of Destruction before hissing out," Damn, a double cross?"

Beerus looked as shocked as the Enji before he hissed out," The hell is this? I'm all for games but this is no time for messing around you idiots!"

"This is no joke you obvious cat." Belmond hissed out with a deadly serious tone." No more games, no more acts, at last after playing good little domesticated pets for eon after eon, the God's of Destruction will no longer be shackled! It's too bad you slept through the memo Beerus, you really miss out on a lot!"

James saw some of the God's of Destruction like Champa were looking on in confusion before he quickly gaged the situation." So, betrayal within the ranks of heaven's elite? Looks like it's not a complete one, are sole advantage."

"Damn it, if they were traitors this whole time then why did they help us keep Zannacross sealed? And if they are evil why are they even here in the first place and not where Sephiroth and all the other villains went?" Cloud blurted out with frustration. Liquiir saw this before snickering." Simple…because we are not loyal to Zannacross either!

When Zannacross merged with every dark soul in existence, we hated him enough to not be part of him and thus not be part of the purge! As such advanced beings, we had the privilege of repressing are true desires enough to pass even though we are neither loyal to heaven or hell!

Cosmos, Zannacross, light, darkness, this is are rebellion against both!"

"So you all were the true insiders with the Beyonder!?" Ben roared out in outrage as he saw Lacus keep trying to repelled the Hakai spheres."

"Not quite Ben Auro." The Grand Priest uttered calmly." The Beyonder is more like a unknowing factor in our plan more than anything."

The Royal Knights eyed the Masters of Masters calmly stating his treachery before Alphamon took out his sword." You so casually declare your treachery to Cosmos, Iger Rassilon? Such utter blasphemies has not been seen since Damonus became the first demon lord! Betrayal to god is utterly unforgivable and will, GUH!"

Before the Royal Knight could even swing his sword Belmond struck and shattered his sword arm. Seeing his target scream in pain caused the clown faced man to grin." I'm so sick of your endless prattling you damn royal dog!

Spare me the sermons, we are all high on the food chain to know Cosmos is not the true master of all, the One Above All is! And we are directly appealing to him to _finally_ end this farce!"

Ben saw some of the God's of Destruction proceed to attack the Royal Knights and other angels around them before he muttered," No…I, you used me? You lied to me?"

"Are you really that surprised Ben Auro?" The Grand Priest calmly uttered, seeming obvious to the carnage unfolding right in front of his face." After your history of betrayal I admit I figured you would not be so shocked."

"Yes but Kira, Max, my pal Rick, one way or another they were all humans! You, you were the first angel! The only one more holy then you is Cosmos herself! Unless…your another."

"Oh I assure you I'm no clone forged by the Beyonder." The Grand Priest uttered with a sudden sharpness as he closed his eyes." Your correct that I'm the first angel, for this was the duty I had since I existed, since the dawn of time.

This was my task, I had to preform it, just like the God's of Destruction had to obey and preform the roles they exist for.

However, the corruption and instability to the very core of the universe that the actions that Zannacross and Beyonder both caused an opportunity to arrive, a small window to have the power to break our roles, and alter the very rules that govern the universe.

Ben, you remember how we talked about how Earth Prime's one government, the Referendum? A referendum is a direct vote in which an entire electorate is invited to vote on a particular proposal.

This may result in the adoption of a new law. ... Some definitions of 'plebiscite' suggest that it is a type of vote to change the constitution or government of a country.

However at this high level, this is a referendum to appeal to god, to alter the very nature of the universe.

With Cosmos weakened and Zannacross sealed, the power my children absorbed will allow a direct appeal to god to allow us to reconstruct the realms, to change the afterlife, so that heaven and hell will be changed to an afterlife not based so severely on light and darkness, on virtue and sin. Thus, me and the God's of Destruction that share my desire will not be bound by such, constricting dogma."

"You think The One Above all will just let you do such an outrageous thing?" Lacus cried out in dismay as she unleashed more power to try and push the energy spheres back. Her outcry caused Belmond to laugh loudly." Naïve child, The One Above All is not like your precious Cosmos. Cosmos is the public front, the beloved eternal Queen of Light because she's what most want god to be, never ending forgiveness and love and all that.

But the One Above All is not like that, he's everything and nothing at the same time. He's all powerful but at the same time not bound to any one power. If we God's of Destruction can appeal for a shift of Cosmic Law away from Light and Darkness being the dominate powers then we will be free.

We won't have to be bound by either Cosmos's rules of light or Zannacross's script dogma of darkness, we will be free to just govern things by are sheer desires, not the lawful chaos of well, Chaos Zannacross Necron, but true chaotic chaos, entirely random, whatever we desire! The true freedom is worth any price, even the total destruction of the current universe!"

"You really are crazy!" Ben shouted out." You think the Beyonder will spare you if he goes through with this?"

"He does not have to. We will use are powers to create a " Time-Lock" That will freeze us in a point of hyper time when reality is broken. We are strong enough to live in something as trivial as empty space long enough to create our own realities, and then, then at last we can do whatever we want! All that's left is to take down the last few stubborn fools that are in the way!"

Beerus saw how deranged Belmond looked before he rolled his eyes." Very funny but even for you this is joke's gone on too long Belmond! Seriously Whis what the hell is this?"

"Oh its very simple Lord Beerus it's all a big joke." Whis calmly answered. As Beerus raised a eyebrow Whis suddenly stabbed Beerus through the heart with the bottom part of his scepter. As the God of Destruction cried out in shock Whis suddenly looked very cold." Is that what you expected me to say, " Lord" Beerus?

I spent countless lifetimes endlessly cleaning up your messes, because it was my" purpose" to do so. However, now at last I can make my own destiny, and that means its time you're in for quite the rude wake up call."

"Whis, why!?" Lacus cried out with horror." You saved us from the Beyonder!"

"Quite right my dear, for that was the wrong time. The Beyonder was even more hungry then we figured and acted before we were ready. That's why we had to go to great lengths, reversing time itself to align things to are liking.

And now that they are, now that Cosmos and Zannacross are both weak, and the two strongest mortal fighters weakened each other, are goals are at last in sight."

Ben saw how horrified Beerus looked before he winced." Grand, no, _Rassilon_! You told me the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix was the best way to bring universal peace! But now you're willing to destroy everything for your own freedom! Were you just lying to me this entire time?"

"Oh that was no lie, at least from a certain point of view." The short blue man answered calmly." But you see, you were so desperate to find a path to peace that you failed to understand that peace for all, is not always entwined with _happiness_ for all.

Yes, I existed to repress my happiness for the good of all, but at last I'll be able to do what I want to do for me. If this Referendum goes as planned, God will concede that its neither good or evil that is the dominate force in existence, but pure desire.

So let the true strongest force, the strongest passion be decided once and for all, so that reality will at last reflect the truth.

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ Welp, another big chapter but lets see what we got here. First, Ōetsu Nimaiya is also from Bleach and also was one of the members of Squad Zero. Hell Boy is from the comics and movies, still hope the remake does not suck, damn them for not letting Ron Perl-men do Hellboy 3 lol.

The _Akasha Stratum_ is where the final boss fight takes place in _Devil Survivor 2_.

I hope it was not to much of a tease with Zannacross but, did not want to pull a Sigma where he was the final boss again. As for the swerve, I'm aware some may see how I treated Goku in this chapter as going way off base to outright character assassination but, in the most current arc in Super, the way Goku 's detachment to anything about fighting, the sheer in different he was to his actions with Frezia and others , to me showed he had degraded to someone even more deluded then Vegeta was.

For the timeline here, since Cosmic Wars does not have different realities like Dragon Ball Super I had a altered version where Hit, Jiren and all the others from later Super arcs were just from different parts of the one universe.

To be fair the manga version of Super changes Goku's actions a tad to make him less selfish but he still does things like make a bargain with Frezia so it does not change much, so this is my expression of feeling betrayed at Goku's descent to not a villain but a reckless unstable person. Well, at least the new Dragon Ball Hero's has the Xeno Goku that turns SS4 be a more heroic Goku so at least their is still a Goku worth respecting lol.

Also, it may seem out of left field for the betrayal of Whis and the others but, in the Tournament of Power they set a lot of things up only to not go anywhere with a lot of the tension between Zeno, the Grand Priest and the angels and the others so, I felt that was a waste so I'm making up for it here, hope you all like where it goes.

I'll be on a trip so the next chapter will be a tad delayed but stay tuned for the battle over the fate of the universe in

Hope you all like what you seen to leave a review, and see you guys next time.


	39. Chapter 239: Heaven Bent, Hell Sent

_**Chapter 239: Heaven Bent Hell Sent.**_

As things were rapidly reaching a new dire direction for Ben, Lacus and the others their loved ones and comrades outside of heaven were still unaware of their plight. After Ben's group followed the God's of Destruction into heaven Ansem and the other Enji Knights tried their best to help the various Chrono Phantasma get up to speed at the vastly different state to the universe to what they were use to.

After making sure those like Noctis, Luke Skywalker, Toriko, and the others were stable, and triple checking that Ramathel and Stella were not causing trouble Ansem contacted King Atem. After leaving a brief summary to the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom the former founder of the United Federation of Zeon was able to set up a transmission.

Ansem, Reed Richards, and the Enji who remained saw Atem, Erich and the rest of Lacus's family along with the other Enji Masters such as Zoda, Genkai and others greet them with anxious glances before Ezan's father smirked." Greetings old friend. Sorry for the delay, things have been a tad, hectic around here."

"If that's all it is then I suppose I'm a tad relived Ansem." Atem retorted drily. " Still, as glad as I am to see the universe is still intact I would be lying if I'm more than a little troubled that not only have we taken casualties such as Master Yamamoto, but that the crises is still ongoing."

"I know that's not the news either of us wished to hear your highness but alas that's the truth so now we must act on that."

Before Atem could respond Jane cried out in frustration and ran in front of the King to give Ansem a haggard look." Oh, you leaders can try and be professional but I'll be professional about my job thank you very much!

Why is Lacus not with you Ansem? I swear if I found out she's now a hostage to this Beyonder whatever then I swear I don't care if god objects Lacus's job is OVER!"

Ansem saw how stressed Lacus's mother looked before he chuckled." Ah hello Jane, forgive me as I did not realize the scope of this briefing."

Erich chuckled as he patted his wife on the shoulder." To be fair Ansem this originally was supposed to be only for the King, us members of the Subcommittee, the Enji Masters and the Generals but well my wife was in the area and once she was aware of the stakes, well, even Doctor Fate, Mahado and the rest of the universes top wizards did not have a spell that could defuse her tension."

"Heh, no need to elaborate Erich, it reminds me of when _Naminé_ would speak her mind. Still, no need to fret Jane, the crises might not be over but Lacus is fine, I saw her myself. She looks even better then when I saw her last to be honest."

"Really?" Lacus's sister chipped out eagerly." She's looking happy after nearly dying? Damn, Lacus really must have been so bored the past few years that having to risk her life is the only way she feels alive anymore!"

"I would not...put it that way my dear." Ansem threw out shrewdly." More like she seemed confident that she and the others could prevail despite the ordeals ahead."

KOS-MOS just nodded as she walked forward." Based on her and Lord Auro's previous success rate the odds of her victory are, within...well..."Hopeful" odds Miss Raystar.

"She's right dear." Erich added." I know it's been a tense day but if Lacus, Ben and the rest of their group went to heaven to gain what they need for this final push then they are in no safer place in existence."

"Well...I suppose your right Erich." Jane uttered before she winced." Still, call it the stubborn wish of a mother, but I just wish this would be over so Lacus could be safe once more."

Velvet saw how tense Lacus's mother looked across the hologram before she cleared her throat and walked up alongside Ansem." Your Raystar's mother right? I know it's only natural for a mother to worry about her child, but please don't stress out to much about it. I saw with my own eyes how tough Lacus is. Not even doomsday is going to trip her up at this point."

Jane looked a little more relived before Mitsuru nodded and walked up." That's right, take it from me, Lacus 's will won't falter no matter how demanding the task gets."

Jane looked at the Persona user in confusion before she cleared her throat." Oh, I'm sorry are you one of my daughter's new friends?"

"You could say that, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, current head of the Kirijo Group."

"Kirijo Group?" King Atem blurted out in confusion." My apologizes, it's just, if I'm not mistaken the Kirijo Group was last in existence centuries ago, I remember part of it got absorbed into one of Weil Zabi's shell corporations over the years."

"Remember the report on what happened to Bisley. Wells, and the others King Atem? This is related to that. As you can guess, we have a lot of issues to discuss."

Atem saw Luke Skywalker, Spider-Man, Solid Snake, Johnny Gat, and a few others around Ansem before he sighed." So it seems old friend.

Well, since things seem tranquil for now might as well go over everything we can while we have the time. For one, its confirmed that some of the enemy agents have defected to our side?"

As some of the Enji on both sides looked uneasy Ramathel saw a barrage of hostile glances and just cleared her throat." The information was correct human King. I decided to interrupt the will of Rabum Alal in a different way than my master might have wished.

He wanted to see the true will, the real nature of humanity, and so I desire to complete that, even if it means delaying his first request."

Stella saw Noctis, Cecil and some of the other Enji looking at her before she shrugged." I...still have my clashing memories but, I want to see the truth. I want to see if the world you and your champion Ben Auro cherish so much can become reality. Based on how viciously theses ideals are already being resisted by those like Doug Fitter, it seems even more of a foolish fantasy."

Atem realized the Black Swans were talking about the Homeostasis Axiom Matrix Connection before he winced, and closed his eyes." I suppose it could sound like a hopeless dream. I'd be lying if I had my doubts.

But, for the sake of a true better world where all can live in harmony, I suppose it's all but impossible for there to be a process that's completely void of controversy. Still, the guidance of Cosmos and the angels is what gave my father, Akunumkao Droma, the clarity to form the Lylat Kingdom, and while the process was not flawless, over all the action brought more good to the universe then bad.

That's why just like with him, just like how Master Myers's guidance from Cosmos to form the Enji Knights helped the whole, the angels path may be a rickety one but it's one I know is worth staying on as long as we don't lose sight of ourselves. But, to stay on the path it would seem we have to ensure your former Master does not rip our path, and everything else we hold dear apart yes?

Well, I can't fight the Beyonder, so all we can do is keep things organized to keep those who can from being weighed down by distractions.

Ben, Myers, Lacus, I can only hope this respite will give you the rest you need so that we can all overcome this sudden ordeal."

The leader of the Lylat Kingdom glanced at the Millennium Puzzle still linked to his neck before he grasped his father's gift tightly and then begun to be introduced to the natives from Battle-World .

As the ruler of the universal government, the fathers of Ezan and Lacus, and all the others tried their best to keep calm, little did they know just how much things were spiraling out of control above them, and how at the moment the faith Atem and the others had was being harshly betrayed.

For in the depths of heaven those who Ben's allies were hoping would be his greatest allies were now some of his worst threats yet.

* * *

With how rapidly the situation changed Ben was still trying to fully grasp what was going on. But as the chosen one saw Goku near death from Belmond's sudden attack, and then saw the Grand Priest giving him a cold look.

He then saw Lacus struggling with all of her might to keep restoring her energy barriers so that the Haikai energy spheres did not erase her and Ben from existence the Enji grasped the Divine Mugen Nova tightly." Damn it, still not sure if this is all the Beyonder or not.

After all, this is all more contrived then some of the stories I read in Comic Books growing up! I mean, damn it all, if you guys were plotting to betray Cosmos then why did you wait so damn long?"

Belmond saw Ben's anger and just snickered before taking out more cards." What seems contrived to mere mortals, is simple to the true elite Ben Auro. Keep lumping us in with those tools like the demon lords and your _all_ going to die painfully. It's really damn simple "hero".

We are not simple minded idiots like Goku there, not going to put pride before survival and all so we played along to not get erased like a lot of the more stubborn deities that would not get with the program. But Cosmos and all her holy pets can only blame themselves for thinking we were just pawns.

We were just biding our time, waiting for a chance to present itself. And now that one's appeared, at last the very laws of the universe will be restructured to how they _should_ be!"

Doug saw the pure zeal in the God of Destruction's eyes before he rolled his own." Got a mighty fine view of yourself for a damn clown eh dude? I honestly don't know how you and your buds managed to not get purged with the rest when Zannacross went down but I don't care cause sounds like you and your boss is the reason Ben, Lacus, and the others all got these stupid ideas in their heads and that we all had to go through this Battle-World crap! That means one way or another, you're going down!"

Belmond saw Doug's energy erupt before he snickered." I figured you would understand wanting to rip everything apart to bring things back to the natural order you wild dog. But all of you will learn once and for all, the sheer gap between mortals and gods!"

The clown faced man threw a barrage of energy cards at the member of Squad 7. Doug swerved through the incoming projectiles and readied his fist, but Belmond just smirked as the cards Doug dodged swerved around and glowed. A instant later a massive purple energy blast burst out for the charging Enji 's back.

Just as Doug realized what was coming for him Ezan flash stepped in front of the blast, and caught the blast with the Nu-Epyon.

As energy surged into the sliver haired warrior's katana Ezan glared at the God of Destruction above." No matter how much longer you existed before us God of Destruction, you will pay dearly for thinking that alone gave you the right for this treachery. Nothing will get in the way of us completing our mission! _Backlash Mirror Force F,"_

" _Singularity Wave_."

"GUH!"

While Belmond showed a smug of irritation at Ezan preparing to unleash his counterattack, before Ben's rival could unleash it a massive pillar of light energy struck him before he even had time to react.

Doug widened his eyes in shock only to be hit by a blast of his own. As two explosions broke out Aqua, Aeris and the others saw the twin attacks came from the Grand Priest.

The Master of Masters still had an indifferent expression as he saw he Enji looking at him. And as various magic spells head his way a golden energy barrier casually formed around him to neglect every attack before he sighed." Ezan Zeon...since you dealt with many deluded mortals over the years such as your step father Garma Kaiba, Sephiroth, Xemnas, Madara Uchiha, your former mentor Kira Myers and all the others you cut down on your path to becoming an elite warrior I can understand why you don't take much stock in divine authority.

However, as your journey reaches its end you should know the truth, and that me and my children have _far_ more of a right to such destiny then all the pretenders you have dealt with.

We have been forced to abide by the narrative of the universe from its foundation, but now that at last the chance to break that narrative, we will size it, no matter what it takes.

You see warriors of light, Belmond and the others are not just spoiled, the initial God's of Destruction, those who were once called Foretellers were more than mere mortals, and even more than just special angels, they, like me, were the second Firmament's, the second generation of lifeforms."

Liquiir grasped its hand bitterly as the fox faced God of Destruction had its aura explode to push its blast harder in Lacus 's direction." Yes, God's of Destruction, back when we were Foretellers, had the purpose to purge corruption from existence so that the universe could remain stable.

Only later on would that corruption evolve from merely purging unstable energy when the universe was new, into purging failed life from the universe so that superior life had the chance to grow. In other words, to keep the universes mortal rating from getting to low.

But what was forgotten by Cosmos and Zannacross alike that we never forgave, what history was never allowed to even be aware of, is that it was not fate for us to have this role, it was a role Cosmos and Zannacross tricked us into!"

As the Enji, and even some of the other angels like the Supreme Kai looked at each other with shock and confusion Geene growled with raw hate before the fish like God of Destruction grasped his hand tightly." Cosmos and Zannacross more or less conned ourselves into forever being beneath them, but it was only later on did we realize the truth!

Since the diffusion of the realms Cosmos the Enteral Queen of Light, and Chaos Zannacross Necron the self-proclaimed Emperor of all darkness acted like they, the embodiment's of light and darkness were naturally fated to be the rulers of all life, all existence! But that's just a lie they made reality by conning all other life into accepting as a fact!"

"Heh, it was, it has been a hell of a con but it's time for things to take a more natural shape!" Quitela added sorely." See we _original_ God's of Destruction are the very embodiment's of all the other elements of existence besides light and darkness, the aspirants of the elements.

Maybe nothing can exist without light and darkness, good and evil, and whatever someone calls it, but the package is not complete without the other cosmic aspects either! Fire, water, rage, greed, and even that mopey stuff like compassion and hope might not always be as simple but they are just as important even if they are not as big a pieces of the puzzle!

At the very start Cosmos and Zannacross conned us into thinking it was merely natural for us to be subservient to them, but by the time we realized we were bamboozled it was too late, the laws of the universe were set in cosmic stone when Cosmos and Zannacross Transmogrified the universes to manifest their feelings. Heaven and Hell are the result of actuality being molded by their beliefs and emotions. We had to obey the laws of nature or go down with all the other " Rebels".

Myers saw the pure hate in the mouse like God of Destruction's eyes before he felt a lump in his throat." You think we will accept the rantings of vengeful psychopaths you treacherous mouse? To link Cosmos with that of a common schemer is the very personification of insanity! "

As the yellow man glared at him the Grand Priest sighed." Despite your decades of experience Rodimus Myers, you still have a blind spot for the light. When you were confronted by Zannacross, he corrected you to the truth that he was not just another rouge angel that betrayed her, but was her equal, and in many ways at times her spouse yes? This, is just another layer of truth you have to accept.

The One Above All is the _true_ first life form, the alpha and the omega. Cosmos and Zannacross were the first Firmament's, the first beings to exist outside god.

The Beyonder was the second, the "Grandson" of god and the first being to exist aside from the cosmic embodiment's of light and darkness.

Its unstable anger caused Cosmos and Zannacross, on God's behalf to have more"Sane" offspring gave birth to me, the first angel, who was given the role of arbiter, of organizer, to record what transpired to mark what was fact. The others that would be the God's of Destruction soon followed.

It was us and our grandchildren, the other angels that lead to the neutralization of the Beyonder. The aftermath of this conflict was various energy taking shape into different dimensions such as heaven, hell, and among others the mortal realm.

As time unfolded Cosmos and Zannacross both presumed that the natural law was settled forever. However, that was an error born out of their own arrogance. Cosmos has always had the best intentions, for she is indeed the embodiment of light and hope.

However these noble intentions can cause contradictions that can, and have caused paradox's that have caused just as much suffering as the acts of the most wicked beings in history.

One such contradiction...is that goodness and light is the natural, preferred state of the universe. It is true that many wish for goodness, sanctity, and the like to be the dominate force, it's this constant wish that has empowered Cosmos and the angels since the dawn of history.

However it is also a fact that for as much as people wish it, the truth is that between chaos and order, light and darkness, good and evil, or even balance, personal wishes aside the universe does not have to be in any one state as long as it exists.

Cosmos and Zannacross had enough differences to become bitter enemies but they both share the desire for order and harmony, albeit vastly different interruptions.

However I noticed that both of them over looked that the universe is always in a constant state of flux. Old, gives way to new, it is the ultimate law of nature that is beyond either good or evil.

Thus, for us to ascertain and usurp the role of god, of the dominate force of the universe is also within the laws of nature, if we could prove are will was superior. For most of our existence are energy was tethered to either Cosmos or Zannacross, we could not exist without them. However, if a substitute could be found, then that would no longer be the case."

James saw the clarity in the short blue man's eyes before he gasped." You, you mean the Beyonder?"

"Ah you are a sharp one with swiftly putting puzzle pieces together eh James Elrond?" The Master of Masters answered with amusement." Your correct, the Beyonder would, he _can_ be a substitute for us. Or at least...long enough for us to realize are ambitions and mold are own personal realms that will be governed by are will alone.

We just needed to ensure that no wild card could jeopardize the process, so great measures were taken to ensure that the candidates who posed the most risk were...preoccupied."

Ben saw how dismissive the man he trusted for years was for and took all of his willpower to not give in to his rage as he pointed the Divine Mugen Nova at the first angel." Damn it Rassilon...so everything you taught me and Lacus over the past few years was just some sick joke to you?

The great plan to guide humanity to be the best it could be was just a joke to distract us while you planned to betray everyone?"

"My desire to see the true shape of humanity was not a lie Ben Auro." Iger flatly responded." However as I said previously, my intent differed from what you and your fellow Enji interpreted it to be. The way you interpreted it, proves that humanity, if not the light itself wishes for an impossible desire that cannot exist beyond a dream."

"Damn it all, you, the first angel think that Cosmos's dream, that people being united is a hopeless fantasy?"

"It all depends on how you view unity Ben Auro. It's not impossible for unity, but it _is_ impossible for millions of various cultures and life forms to reach a state of perfect harmony as long as different things bring them happiness.

For the truth is that as long as people have different experiences, different things naturally will bring them happiness, and things such as customs and laws are based on one's reality, not just a magical all for one rule book like so many wish to believe.

Customs are more directly the result of climate then laws are, for laws must sometimes seek to counter the effects of climate. As civilization advances, climate factors are more and more controlled by moral or legal restraints.

The wisest legislators aim to balance" physical causes." Customs are a function of place and time; none is in itself right or wrong or best. By and large, custom is the best law, since it is a natural adaptation of character to situation.

Usually a custom refuses to be changed by a law, unless someone stronger forces their custom to change to their liking.

Since habitat determines custom, which determines national character, the form of government will vary with the complex of all three, but power and superior resources normally depends on which custom dominates, with war being the ultimate act of forcing dominance over others.

That's why most that attempt such utopias resort to trying to bind everyone to their own personal dreams such as the "Infinite Tsukuyomi" that those like Madara Uchiha attempted, or try to force all life to either become mindless inorganic drones or clones of their own designs. No matter the method, be it brute force or subtitle mental efforts, it's all about either one person or one group imposing their wills over another.

So often when a group imposes a plan to bring about utopia, its only for those that share their idea on what paradise means to a person.

Are you not trying to bring about a paradise that only those who share your values will accept Ben? Even if you try and make it so that people understand each other, its mostly just a method to manipulate those who do not agree with you to give in to your wishes? And the truth is that without having power over others just how many would take your view?"

As Ben looked conflicted the man that before today he was taking advice from just chucked."It's as I just said, it may be possible to bring universal peace, but that does not mean universal happiness Enji. The best result is the most amount of people being happy, but that still will cause anger, despair and resentment to some no matter how hard the group in power represses the others to secure happiness.

Ben Auro, you and your cherished friends Lacus Raystar, James Elrond, Rodimus Myers, and the rest were so driven to make your dream come true you were all but one step away from becoming the beings you swore to stop.

To ensure your prosperity would never fade you were willing to freeze the universe into an Eternity Flat, an unending state to mark the end of history.

Heaven may be all but timeless, but my judgment was always that to make the mortal realm into heaven would diminish both.

Cosmos and some of her most loyal followers may wish from the core of their heart for things to be the best they can be for everyone, but the truth is that an unrealistic dream can cause just as much harm as the most selfish cruel desire.

If Cosmos insists on forcing everyone down this path, then its only logical that a referendum her law should be wagered so that reality abides by rules that reflect the true subconscious desires of the living more precisely."

Doug had just finished healing from the _Singularity Wave_ attack thanks to Aqua before he heard the Master of Master's speech and cursed bitterly." God damn it, half of what this guy is saying like all the pain brought by guys and gals trying to bring utopia's no matter the cost being a joke. But that being said, those good ideas don't make up for trying to rub us out!"

"Tell me...do you care for all the bugs you squash Doug Fitter? Call us heartless all you want but to us who have existed since there _was_ an existence, the lives of humans, if not the entire current universe is merely not as big a cost to us as it is to you. I won't deny that many will view are actions as unforgivably sinister acts, but for the sake of seeing the universe be purged of lies and be how it should be.

The current universe has been driven by a chaotic paradoxical duology that has been the source of much of life's sorrow. It's only natural to seek a end to that chaos, so that reality can at last exist in a much less conflicted state."

As Doug snarled in anger Whis chuckled casually, even as he was still pushing his blade through Beerus." Oh I know we all sound like big spoiled hypocrites for plotting to break the known universe for our own desires and all but well, when your existence for millions of years boils down to cleaning up after an impulsive ingrate then let me know how you feel and we will talk."

Beerus saw how callous Whis looked about killing him before he spat out," Damn it Whis...you told me time and again that you were content with how your life was as long as you had good food! You, you were scheming right behind my back, all this time you were, GUH!"

While the God of Destruction had his aura flare up, Whis saw Beerus from a fist and narrowed his eyes before he suddenly slammed his free hand down so hard that he broke the fist in an instant.

As Beerus yelled out in pain Whis looked at him with disgust." It was my role as an attendant to oversee you, to clean up after you. What else could I say without being seen as a fallen angel like Zamasu and the others eh Ira?

Back at the start in our times in _Daybreak Town_ , back when me, Valdos and the others were called _Chirithy,_ back when we were created to be your partner, no, your janitor it was the very purpose for our existence.

The fact is, it's only because of the cosmic glitches that happened as a result of the universal rebirth that we were even _allowed_ to feel this way!"

Shinryudramon saw the raw hate in Whis's eyes before his own eyes widened." Hold the phone here, your saying that Whis and his pals are like me, people that were made to be partners for someone else?"

"Not quite my sad little Digimon." Whis retorted. "I had no previous life, I was created from the start to be Beerus, or at the time Ira's partner. A blessing and a curse in one I suppose, for it gave me the despair of knowing I was forever bound to destiny."

Lacus, still pushing back the Haikai spheres with all of her might, saw Whis before crying out," So what you said before about partner's being able to make it last in a timeless relationship was just a lie Whis?"

As Ben looked at Lacus in a state of worried confusion Whis chuckled." Not entirely Lacus, some of the couples in heaven do seem to still love each other. But, it's all about what the foundation of that bond was built on, if you truly were a match for each other or if you are bound to a self-absorbed bore out of duty."

Beerus yelled in outrage and tried to preform Haikai on Whis, only for the blue haired man to rip his blade tipped staff out of the cat faced man's heart and stabbed the man's hand before the energy could go off.

As Beerus yelled in pain Marcarita saw his despair and giggled before she flew over to Belmond and put her arms around her longtime partner." Of course not all of us attendant's, us former _Chirithy_ seek to kill are partners, some of us saw eye to eye with our God's of Destruction are synchronized with are ambitions.

But then again I suppose you were hardly in sync with anyone eh Beerus? Tsc...you were talented to be sure, but such a lazy, prideful, spiteful man, making Whis suffer one mundane task after another just to cling on to your ego.

You could have opted for another role in life like Galactus and the others, but you refused to change to cling on because of your pride. It's because of that damn pride that you were out of the loop Beerus. Maybe if you were more of a team player you would have gotten in with the plan but too bad."

Beerus saw Marcarita giggled dismissively and snarled bitterly at the God of Destruction's above him." Screw you! I earned my title, and I refused to let anyone take that away from me or be a part of _anyone'_ s game but my own! If you traitors did not bother telling me you were out to get me from the start!"

"Tsc, well you are extremely unreliable Beerus."

Belmond hissed out as he took out another card. " Besides, you talk about pride but you let Cosmos strip us of our purpose without any real resistance. You were content just being a pet cat long as you were fed enough to feel good.

You're the one who does not have any pride as a God of Destruction, and that's why you will share the fate with all the others while we at last get what should be rightfully be ours!"

Beerus saw the madness in the clown faced man's eyes and despite his injuries snickered." Belmond, Geene, Quitela, Liquiir, and all you other traitors really are full of yourselves. You think your more godly then god and should call the shots eh? I always got pissed off when people did not respect my position.

But that being said...arrogant idiots reaching for what they don't deserve piss me off even more! Look at you all, your no better than the likes of Zamasu, Frieza, and all the other egomaniac blowhards that fooled themselves into thinking they were gods! "

Quitela looked at Beerus with disgust before he hissed out," You really do have no pride at all eh fish breath? Did Cosmos mess with your mind like the Saiyan mook?"

"She hardly had to do a damn thing, I just paid attention to things more then you thought! We may have been some of the first people around but seriously guys? We always been destroyers...just one part of a whole.

You can say Cosmos and Zannacross screwed us over when this whole existence things started but seriously, have any of you idiots tried ruling over a universe before? Just ruling a planet is a pain when you can't blow it up when you're bored! No matter what changed when we evolved from Foretellers to God's of Destruction, we were always just the best destroyers of corruption around.

I'm fine with that, after all if you idiots ever paid attention to the worlds you blew up, you would realize most of the ones that caused the all so precious mortal rantings to go down were because of jackasses with delusions of grandeur!"

Belmond saw Beerus snicker before he looked disgusted." God damn it, you really are a whipped dog! If we can pull this off and restructure the cosmic laws we can decide are own destiny! Are you really so whipped that you can't even bother to think of something more?"

"Please, I thought plenty in my down time clown. But it's my choice to decide what I wanted, and it's not to be a pathetic traitor like the rest of you!"

Whis saw how defiant Beerus looked before he sighed." Well...I'll confess you pay attention more than I thought over the years, and just might be a tad wiser then I gave you credit for. However "lord" Beerus, your fractured wisdom will have made a flawed judgment for the last time."

Beerus saw his long time teacher raise his hand to gather an energy blast as Whis went on with a cold," You picked the wrong side Beerus, the losing side, so despite how long you resisted, its time you are retired once and for all."

Whis prepared to unleash his energy blast before he saw a different blast coming for him.

The blue man noticed that the large purple energy sphere was a Haikai blast and flew above it. As he did he saw the attack came from Champa. Beerus saw his brother snarl out with rage before his aura surged." Damn it, Beerus can be a pain but _I'm_ the only one allowed to treat him that rough!"

Whis just sighed at the fatter feline's rage before he pointed his scepter at the interloper. "Champa...I was rather sure you were informed on the plan so this outburst is most unneeded. If Beerus is in the way, he must be erased along with all the other obstacles."

"Don't give me that Whis! Your just eager to cap my brother! I thought you guys were joking about this, something to liven up the place with how dull things have been! But I did not think you were really going to want to kill everyone! Sounds like the Beyonder already killed me once so this plan really sucks!"

"I would advise to think things very, _very_ carefully Champa. What happened before was because the Beyonder was more thirsty for blood then we predicted, but now things are going as planned. Thus, things will go as planned, as long as you don't do anything rash."

"Piff...with how things are looking I'm not really liking the feel out of this. After all what's the point of blowing up the whole damn universe if it just means I'm stuck with pricks like you?"

"Champa...no, Aced...your pulling _far_ too much stock in yourself if you think you alone can reverse what's begun."

Whis causally pointed at the fatter God of Destruction and unleashed the same attack he was about to try and kill Beerus with.

As the platinum colored energy blast rocketed to the cat faced man an energy blast of the same shape and color intercepted his own, and was powerful enough to cancel it out.

Whis raised an eyebrow as he saw the one who aided Champa was Valdos, before his sister just winked." He might not be able to do it alone, but with a little help he might be able to pull it off."

"If this is a joke this is an odd one sister." Whis retorted coolly." Are you really deciding to cast your lot with them Valdos? Funny, since you complained about Champa as much as I did about Beerus."

"True, but Champa has been slowly changing and has been giving me more time off then he used to. It would be a shame to ruin this progression if he were to die. Besides, Beerus did say a few things that strike true to me.

We all wanted to break free so badly but did any of us really think this through on what would happen when we would remake the universe? For all you gripe about Cosmos, at least she takes her role seriously, despite her faults."

Belmond had his eye twitch before his aura exploded." You got suckered into that fluff to Valdos? Bah, you just think she's a better ruler because she's made you all think her way is the best way, it's what she's done from the start! But when we shatter the universe with this cosmic referendum what will be right will be what _we_ say is right!

If a "clown" is the most respected thing in the new universe, then that's how it will be! If the god of the new existence declares that there is no good, no evil, and that life is utter chaos, then that's how it will be! Don't you get it, everything will be as we want it, because everything that tries and stop us from having what we want will be destroyed!"

Even some of the other God's of Destruction that were not in on the plan looked at Belmond with disgust before the bearded Sidra grasped his fist." Look at yourself Belmond! The lot of you have _completely_ lost your bearings! Beerus and Champa are right, this idea is utter nonsense that could never possibly work! Even Zannacross could not bend the entire cosmos to his will despite all of his power.

While it's true are age is the same of Cosmos and Zannacross, that alone is not enough to justify such a slight! The brain and the kidney may be part of the same but only _one_ organ calls the shots!

You call it being conned but Cosmos and Zannacross got us to go along because it was only the most logical choice at the time! If you refuse to listen to reason then you're going to, GUH!"

Sindra suddenly was cut off as a bullet of energy went right through his throat. As his eyes widened he saw the blast came from Liquiir. The fox faced God of Destruction was still trying to have her Haikai sphere erase Ben and Lacus, but also had one of her many tails alter its shape to that of a sniper rifle.

As Sindra gagged in shock Liquiir just glared at her fellow God of Destruction before more of her tails turned into sniper rifles." Sindra...you _always_ were an indecisive lot. Don't you cowards get it? You only think it's logical because you gave up on your pride!

 _We_ will define what is logical from here on out! Zannacross was too picky about his rule, we will just destroy everything and everyone without mercy till there is no one left to resist! We are the one's who's pride surpasses good and evil, even reason itself! And anyone in the way of that goal, even are former brethren, is just another target to be blown away in the cross-hairs of my Diagramme rifles! Die you damn cowards!"

Lacus saw Liquiir casually shoot Sindra in the head to kill him, and as the elephant like Rumsshi roared with outrage at seeing his friend dying the pink colored God of Destruction burst after Liquiir, and while he evaded the energy blast that came for him, this left him open to be hit by an energy card that Belmond sent his way.

This caused Ben's girlfriend to cry out a dismayed," Don't you even realize what you're doing? Your killing your own brothers, and all for what?"

"For freedom Lacus." The Masters of Masters stated plainly. "I'm not without emotions, it saddens me that some of my oldest children are killing each other. But this was never a plot bore out of absolute obedience or unity.

This is not like Zannacross or even Cosmos who shaped their champions to have obedience, this is a choice they all made for themselves. I am someone who's seen the dawn of history Lacus.

But even if I took great joy seeing many things I helped create flourish, I won't hesitate to cause it all to shatter if it means the lies are shattered and the truth is revealed."

Quinta looked at Lacus's dismay before he grinned."There ain't no room for frauds toots! It's all or nothing! And right now you and your chosen boyfriend can go sleep in oblivion because you got out played!"

Quinta prepared to put more power into his attack before Ezan a recovered Ezan flew up from another direction." We may have had a setback but the mission is far from over! Ben, Lacus, get ready! _Kamui_!"

Ben saw his rival use his Sharingan power to suck one of the Hakai spheres into another reality. Liquirr saw Ezan's eyes before her own's widened with hate." The warrior with the Sharingan? Bah...no matter how your eyes evolve, even with godly eyes you will never compare to a real one! DIE!"

The fox faced God of Destruction fired off more blasts from the Diagramme tails. But Ezan managed to evade the blasts all while keeping up the Kamui to suck more of the energy sphere away." Tsc, even a so called God of Destruction won't be enough for a true super elite warrior to terminate his target!"

"Wiseguy eh?" Quinta hissed out at the sight of the Enji's defiance." You're going to get an old fashion lesson beaten into yah punk!"

The mouse shaped man had his tail extend, only for it to go through Ezan's body. Ezan quickly lashed out with the Nu-Epyon to try and slash at his target, and while Quinta caught the blade Ezan had his eyes glow before black flames burst into his target.

As he saw the God of Destruction in-front of him be consumed by the flames of the Amaterasu he had his power surge." Even a God of Destruction will pay for dismissing the power of the Uchiha! Huh?"

While Ezan was about to try and press his assault on Quinta, he saw a glimmer of light and saw Liquiir have the energy in her tails glow more before firing a blast at him. The silver-haired warrior attempted to try and repel the blast with the Shinra Tenshi move, but the force-field was shattered before the blast hit him in the shoulder.

As he fell his attacker snickered." Now do you see boy? None of your skills or magic can block a shot fired from my X-Axis for no mortal can defy a god!"

"Heh, that's right losers!" Quinta hissed out." You frauds are about to fry right along the whole grand con of light Cosmos has been propping for too long!"

Lacus saw that Ezan had prioritized finishing his Kamui spell over putting more energy into defending himself before she got angry and focused to have the Neo Golden Imperia Crystal transfer more power into her." Your very mistaken about who the frauds are Gods of Destruction!

You may be some of the most powerful beings in the universe, but Cosmos did choose me to be her champion, not you! And I'm going to show you once and for all which title between us is stronger!"

Ben saw his girlfriend's energy explode, before her barrier glowed, and suddenly was fortified enough to reflex the Haikai sphere back at Liquiir.

The God of Destruction with many tails hastily evaded her own destructive projectile before hissing out," She, reflected _my_ Haikai sphere? Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible for the woman I love you monster!" Ben shouted passionately as he rotated his sword arm." Lacus, thanks for holding on for so long. Now, it's time to shut down these traitors once and for all! Iger...you can't even get your whole group to pull together, there is no way that you're going to pull this off!"

The Masters of Masters saw the bearded God of Destruction Iwae punch the fish like Arack, only to then get caught in the grip of the robotic Mosco, before Champa blasted him in the back with a Haikai sphere to erase his shoulder before he saw which of the angel _Chirithy_ had turned on him.

He then glanced at all of their scepters, saw they were glowing still form the energy they absorbed from Goku and grinned." You yet again fail to grasp the situation Ben Auro. I don't need everyone in my" Group" in sync to go through with the operation. I _only_ need the energy to pull off the Referendum."

The first angel raised his right hand and a moment later it glowed with light. His holy aura suddenly erupted as he took out his book again. The book had a golden orb glow before all the scepters the Chirithy angels had glowed as well, and moments later the energy all poured into his book.

His aura grew larger as a result, and as the entire Akasha Stratum started to shake a harsh sharpness blazed across his face." Like all the things I created, I know how to manipulate them. The scepters I gave my children were meant to handle the rampant energy from a God of Destruction or another being of that caliber.

However I can handle all of that energy by myself, thus I will use the energy to manipulate the Astrolabe with a large enough "Space-Time" quake to appeal to god to rewrite the laws of the universe."

"Your forgetting something" Master of Masters!"" Ben shouted furiously as he once more powered up to his zenith." You have to be alive long enough to pull that off, and after what you did your answering for what you did now!"

In the span of a millisecond Ben was in front of his current target. But before he could bring the Divine Mugen Nova down on his target a golden energy barrier stood between them. Ben had a driven look as he slashed through the barrier, only for a second barrier to instantly take its place.

Ben just gave a battle cry as he renewed his assault, but while his speed was superior Iger instantly cast various time spells to slow Ben down and speed the area around him enough to evade the strikes.

Despite Ben's deadly serious expression the Grand Priest just sighed." Are you really this emotionally rattled from recent events? I would have thought you were used to being betrayed by now, but I suppose some are emotionally stunted."

"You may have forsaken your duty but I still take being the savior of the universe seriously Iger! And for the sake of the universe, for the sake of everyone I care about you are going down!"

Iger Rassilon saw Ben's passion and shrugged before a large calligraphy brush slid out of his sleeve." You truly cherish the role destiny provided you eh? But that destiny for you has ended. Like Cosmos herself, you will have to accept that your fate has been rewritten."

Ben saw his opponent fire off another Singularity Wave projectile from his hand and swerved out of the way. He managed to evade the laser blast, only to see something coming for him and blocked on instinct.

He then saw that it was the paintbrush Iger suddenly gathered. To his shock Iger went for the hilt and painted a black color over his blade.

Ben dashed back quickly, and as he looked at his sword and a bit on his hand and saw no energy or acid coming out of it his opponent chuckled." I give you credit for not letting your guard down just because I attacked you with a paintbrush Ben."

Seeing his target be so casual just angered Ben more as he got back into a fighting stance." You may have gone mad but your still one of the smartest beings in existence.

Not foolish enough to think you took out something that was powerless in a fight. But if you're trying to weaken me with a spell or something then your just delaying destiny.

A spell or two is not going to drag down the ultimate blade of justice!"

Ben burst forward to renew his assault, only to feel a chill as the Master of Masters suddenly was able to keep Ben back with his paintbrush. The Enji forced himself to not lose focus as he sensed his enemies power level had not changed."

"Are you able to mask your power level or something? No matter how strong you are I'll get past it!"

"You misunderstand once more "Chosen one". Did you already forget that I'm the arbiter of cosmic law? I may not be as high up as Cosmos and Zannacross, but I am the one who records every name for _everything_ in the entire universe into the very fabric of existence.

I can to an extent control reality, and can manipulate true names - the metaphysical representations of a thing's identity- which grants me a certain amount of power over the target.

You thought my Ichimonji brush gave off a toxin of sort, _but its true power is the function to_ _"_ Name Severing _"._ This brush does not cut flesh, but instead cuts _names_.

Since I was able to paint across the Divine Mugen Nova, that means its power is decreased by half. Now, half of infinite power may indeed be a very formidable thing. But alas... _Senri Tsūtenshō!_ "

Ben saw Iger wind back his other hand and prepared to have his energy swords dive for his target, only to see a massive giant sized gold colored energy palm smash into him.

Ben felt what nearly felt like the force of a planet smash into him as he went flying nearly two thousand miles in a second before he was able to stabilize himself. As he did he saw Iger was above him, smiling as he pointed his paintbrush at him." Regrettably for you hero, _half_ of infinite power won't be enough to stop me. Do you comprehend my power yet?

The name of your arm has just been sliced in two as well. As of now all you have is a "Ar." Your arm feels heavier does it not? Its power has been divided, the mana it can hold has been cut in half as well, your entire arm can now only do half of what it used to do."

The leader of the Justice Force swept some blood off of his mouth before he took a deep breath." Damn it, no matter how many tricks you have, it won't be enough! If I could take down Chaos Zannacross Necron, I sure as hell can defeat you!"

"You _did_ beat the Emperor of all darkness, but the conditions that allowed you to do so won't unfold this time, I won't allow it." The Master of Masters uttered sharply as he unleashed one Singularity Wave blast after another to try and pin Ben down.

Lacus saw Ben in the distance move as fast as he can from each blast that had the force of cosmic creation behind it, before she saw his opponent's eyes and winced." Ben, with the power Iger Rassilon has this likely can't be won with brute force alone! Don't worry, together we _will_ stop this insanity!"

The winged woman prepared to fly to her lover's direction, only for a wall of sliver energy to suddenly collide into her. She saw herself suddenly surrounded by a box of the same energy and heard a chuckle, before looking down and saw that the energy came from Whis.

Beerus's former partner saw Lacus glare at him and just chuckle." Sorry dear but you and your friends are going to have to learn that you're not getting your way no matter how hard you pout."

"Whis…how could you!" Lacus screamed out furiously as she had her energy surge out with enough force to shatter the energy cube around her. " We all trusted you. Is betraying all of us, and even Beerus just a joke to you?"

Whis closed his eyes as he glanced at the injured Beerus in the distance." Oh Lacus, when you spent life in such an endless cycle of frustration everything's a joke after a while. Don't misunderstand, it was a pleasure enough conversing with you but, it was going to turn sour one way or another someday down the road so might as well cut to the chase yes?"

"Whis...are you saying it's the fate of all immortals to go mad? But, there has been countless people in heaven we talked to that have hanged on to their sanity despite all the time that's passed."

"Yes, but the big secret is that the majority of them go through procedures to purge trivial memories over the years to not go mad from boredom. Only my father and a few others are able to truly endure an endless cycle.

As much as mortals fear death, there _is_ an emptiness to an unending life. However, that can change when we are no longer bound by the narrative of the light."

Lacus grasped her fist tightly before retorting with a furious," I am sorry you have been so unhappy with your life Whis, but endangering the entire universe to change it is not the way to go about it! I refuse to let this madness fly!"

Whis casually had his aura erupt before he pointed his scepter at her." Oh you're so adorable Lacus, you really are blooming into just the kind of child Cosmos wants. But alas, the universe will soon cease to be shaped by her will. _Prelude to Destruction_!"

Lacus saw her current blue faced enemy had a bluish-green form around his scepter. A second later it became a miniature sun before it launched at her. The female Enji intercepted the blast with a golden energy barrier, and while she was pushed back a few feet she pushed herself harder and was able to stop the energy sphere in its tracks.

Just as she was about to try and reflect the attack back at its sender she felt something and saw Whis warp above her with a smile." Sorry, to slow dear. S _ymphonic Destruction_!"

Lacus braced herself as Whis held out the index finger of his right hand before firing a vortex of energy.

His target tried to cast another energy barrier to protect herself but the energy raced across her barrier and unleashed an impact strong enough to knock her back. Lacus quickly realized the magical wind storm was powerful enough to paralyze her from the pressure. Before she could even try and strike back energy beams came at her from all sides of the magical wind, barraging her from all over.

Whis saw Lacus scream in pain and just sighed." So sorry dear, I'd give you a A for effort but this is no longer one of my training sessions. You're a fast learner, but your vastly outmatched to my combat experience. Maybe if you were able to close the gap this would be close but I'm afraid time is simply up. _Destruction's Con...oh_?"

Before he could follow through with his attack he saw a glimmer of light, and casually shifted his scepter as Trunks, once more in his Super Saiyan Rage state collided into him.

Whis blocked the Time Patrol agent's slash without budging an inch, and as Trunks saw his foe's casual smirk he dug down with everything he had." Whis, I won't forgive you for betraying the Supreme Kai of Time like this! For the sake of the future, we will stop y, GUH!"

Whis casually punched Trunks in the stomach before he even saw it coming, but the Super Saiyan held his ground. The result caused Whis to snicker." Why so serious other Trunks? I must say Chronoa should just get on with it and be forward with her feelings after all this time. Then again since she would not side with us I suppose she's soon never going to have the chance.

A pity she could have helped are plan move so much swifter, and being a third generation angel and the direct grandchild of Lord Iger she has every right to be on our side. But alas she's a stickler for duty, yet another one swept up in Cosmos's facade.

Ah well...all the more reason it's time to just rip the whole thing apart eh? Sorry Trunks, but even with all your extra experience being a Time Patrol Agent your just still not close to the gap that, GUH!"

Whis emit genuine shock as a force smashed his face hard enough to send him flying. As he stabilized himself he saw that the man who hit him was none other than Vegeta.

The Prince of Saiyans had recovered enough from Goku's earlier sneak attack to see what was going on, and as Whis gave him a wary look Goku's rival narrowed his eyes." My son might not have the experience, but I assure you, at this point I sure as hell do Whis! After all these years, you're going to at last answer for all of your treachery! I'm going to repay all the humiliation I endured at the hands of you and Beerus a thousand fold!"

Whis glanced around and saw that Gohan, Ubb, and the rest of the Z-Fighters had now recovered enough to help the Enji and Angels, and saw that Aeris was working with the others to bring Goku back before he sighed." I suppose it's not a surprise for a Saiyan to be stubborn. But, even besides that, I'd expect someone I trained for so many years to not back down.

Still...if you were not so gosh darn hot blooded you might recall you never beat me in a training session, and the gloves are going to come off. Now I know your all prideful Vegeta but just so you know, this is going to be worst then when Frieza killed you."

"Like hell it is Whis." Vegeta uttered as he grasped his fist tightly." Just because I stopped training with you for a while so that Kakarot would not remember his lost memories, but that does not mean I stopped training!

Even after I passed on, I never gave up on closing the gap between us! I had millions of years for this Whis, even with all the stuff with Zannacross I never gave up on reaching the level to surpass your kind! Once and for all, you God's of Destruction and those that oversea them will face the wrath of the Saiyans! Kakarot hid that he remembered the truth, but now that he has I can reveal my full power to! RUAHH!"

Vegeta yelled at the top of his lunges before he powered up to his limit, and quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. However Vegeta was not done, and had his muscles bulge before his hair turned a darker coloring of royal blue as well as growing bigger and spikier. As Whis found himself being pushed back a few inches he chuckled." Oh, keeping an ace up you sleeve after all this time Vegeta?

I commend you for breaking your shell and combining the Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka state to a new transformation. But by the end of this you're going to have to accept in your last moments, that there is a limit that mortals just can't surpass."

"Like hell I'm going to take that lie! Whis...you were all so scared of Kakarot that you tricked him and chosen boy into fighting each other because you were afraid of his power!"

"Yes...but once more you fallen behind Goku and,"

Whis felt a shift in air and realized Vegeta was in front of him before he blocked Vegeta's punch, and realized the Super Saiyan's blow was powerful enough to move him back an inch, the sight caused Vegeta to grin." And yet it still will be enough to beat you! After all, it's more than just my power that's being thrown at you!"

Whis narrowed his eyes before he raised his other hand up." I see that once and for all you must be, huh?"

Whis was about to attack before a golden energy ribbon suddenly bound his arm. He quickly glanced up to see Lacus was the source of it, and as he saw she was coming for him Vegeta suddenly head-butt him hard enough to make him feel pain." Don't you _dare_ take your eyes off me Whis!"

Before Whis could respond Lacus brought down her Oath-Keeper and slashed at her target from above. Whis blocked the slash, and prepared a counter attack before Vegeta thrusted his right hand at his target's face." Die Whis... _FINAL SHINE_!"

The Saiyan had his energy surge before he had a green energy orb form in his right hand and unleashed a massive green energy blast to hit his opponent dead on. Lacus heard Whis grunt before she saw the energy beam rocket into the sky. As a massive green explosion followed suit she flew next to Vegeta and sighed." Vegeta right? Thanks for the breather."

"Tsc...I have my own score to settle, that is all." Vegeta answered gruffly." And my score runs longer than yours woman, so I get dibs settling this!"

"Ugh...not again." Lacus answered flippantly." Look Whis lied to me Ben and the others and is trying to destroy everything I care about so no way in hell am I just going to wait. I have things to do, if you're in the way I won't hesitate to go through you got it?"

Vegeta saw the firmness in her eyes before he just laughed." Heh, I had gotten the impression that you were one of those frail types earlier but it seems you have enough spine to make me remember my wife angel. Fine, I won't be too picky this time with all that's going on but just don't get in the way! Same goes for you Trunks!"

Trunks realized his father was looking at him before he nodded." T...thank you. Heh, at least some things change."

Vegeta just smirked before a shock-wave of power caused him to swerve around. Despite his delight at landing a blow on one of the people he long yearned to overcome, no one in the area had fooled themselves into thinking that was enough to beat Whis.

The smoke quickly got blown away and Whis was revealed to have taken some damage. His right shoulder was burnt from the Final Shine blast, and the sight of this caused Whis to have a detached look before he chuckled." My...you truly have surpassed what I expected for you Vegeta, well done.

Yes, I figured you or Goku could be someone to replace Beerus one day but I never figured you could become strong enough to give me a blow as painful as my father, the Master of Masters.

Yes, you might have even been a more bearable person to partner with then Ira...but then Goku's fighting lust consumed him and made a mess of things and I had to hold back on that.

And then the war with Zannacross happened and the God's of Destruction were retired, forcing me with Beerus for eternity."

Whis…" Lacus uttered somberly." Cosmos really would not give you a different job and forced you to serve Beerus for eons?"

"Heh…that's the thing Lacus. Because of how I was " conditioned" I was _made_ to think I enjoyed the job! Troubled thoughts were just, swept away. It was only when Zannacross was defeated and the universe was reformed that the seal was broken because of the glitch in the rebirth, and like Goku I had a clarity I was not supposed to have.

Is that not what you wanted with the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix Connection eh dear? To sweep away all undesirable behavior under the rug so that everything can be in harmony?"

Lacus froze for a second as she struggled to put together her response." No, its not suppose to be like that. Its suppose to help people, taking their own talents, to help them find out the best life for them to live."

"Ah, it does sound nice I'll give you that Lacus. But that's how most holy crusades go, sweet words that delude people into thinking that anything is worth it for " good"."

"Damn it Whis." Lacus snapped out bitterly." Me and Ben only had so much faith in this plan because Rassilon lied to us about it!"

"Maybe, but let's be honest, you, Ben, and all your Enji friends wanted it to work so badly besides your dear fuming amigo Fitter hardly a fraction of you thought it through eh? That's because for the most part you wanted so badly to cement your happily ever after, to all but freeze time and life itself to never risk letting that go."

Don't feel to bad, countless legends throughout history resort to likewise antics to try and make sure their legacy endures.

We were curious if being immortal would change how you two acted since you did not have to fear dying of old age like so many more. But even with immortality it does seem like the fear of losing your legacy is rooted deep in the heart of mortals."

Lacus looked conflicted as she grasped her necklace tightly." Its not like we were just willing to discard are values at the tip of a hat just at the first sigh of things going wrong. Its just, with how many ways things went wrong in the past, we wanted to do better, we wanted to do it right so that the mistakes Serenity made did not repeat themselves."

"Heh, that's what they always say dear. Its true despite her efforts Serenity Van Houten was ultimately unable to change mankind for long. Despite all she did for humanity, her ideas were only given token attention before she died.

Then again, so many times those who had the best of intentions ending up causing more harm than good.

Over the years there has been just as much harm caused in the name of the "Greater Good" as their have been those driven by outright greed and the other seven deadly sins. That's because of the duology of desire, how intertwine the paths of light and darkness really are."

"So what are you saying Whis?" Lacus cried out bitterly." That its pointless to try and change things?"

"In a sense. Cosmos has the best intentions perhaps. Some of the God's of Destruction were able to raise their sector's Mortal rating to the highest level for a time, but never were they all able to so at once. Its time to end the burden of her dream so we can be unshackled to live are own dreams."

Lacus grasped her fist tightly before her aura flared up once again." If we are playing it that way, then right now my dream is not to be destroyed by yours! As a wise man once said, courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality and right now that means I'll stop all of you Whis!"

Max heard Lacus before he chuckled."Ah come on Lacus, I may be dead but don't go treating me like I'm a old geezer or something!"

As Lacus blushed Vegeta rolled his eyes." This is why I always keep it simple, no doubts about what I have to do! All that matters is that my pride is on the line, and that means your _dead_ Whis!"

Whis chuckled darkly, before he begun to shimmer with light. Suddenly the area around them begun to tremble before Whis suddenly looked serious." Your about to fine out that your simple minded instincts just can't cut it at this level Vegeta.

But at the very least, you can feel good about making me have to take you more seriously then Beerus. You know…me and my siblings are forbidden from using are full power in the mortal dimension and most others?

That's because the sheer power would overload it, like a computer crashing from being overloaded with data! Rejoice Vegeta, you and your Saiyan lot will wittiness ultimate strength in your last moments!

Of course, to stabilize my full power it will take a donation from my weak willed kin but oh well, they made their choice. _Auswählen_!"

Lacus saw a beam of light head for Valdos and quickly cast a barrier around Whis's sister to protect her.

The barrier held, but the beam split up into smaller fragments, and hit all of the other Chirithy that were siding with the Enji. Lacus saw the Chirithy Sour, Cukatail, Mojito, and Mojito get hit by the beam, before they turned to light themselves and were forcefully injected into Whis.

The Chirithy that watched over Beerus for years then emitted enough light to blind everyone, and as the light faded everyone around Whis cringed at the realization that he had transformed.

Whis now was clad in a large white priestly robe with several holes and eight wings.

His eyes had turned to a blue pupils and irides which contained a white, floral pattern.

The blue skinned man gained white lines crossing his face and an oversized Heiligenschein above his head. Lacus saw Whis's new look and cringed as she realized Ragyō had some of the features he now had." This power, after all this you really are one of the Beyonder's agents?"

"Heh, not quite but I can see why you would think so dear." Whis answered as he floated up."As I am now, as _Vishnu-Whis_ …as the trumpet that will announce the new age, from what I told me I do share some features with the Beyonder's chosen champions eh?

But my _Tenseigan_ eyes are something only my kin, the direct scion of the Master of Masters can weld.

But like we said, the Beyonder is not using us, we are using his vast power for are own ends. But all that really matters is that this is the power that will break god's cycle! Now then, I believe that's enough debate.

Vegeta, Miss Raystar, and every mortal that follows you, all of you will get your final lesson! _Sabaki no Kōmyō_!"

Whis extended his wings, and fired thin waves of energy from his forearms and hands. In a instant Lacus felt how much energy was coming form the Ray of Judgment and cried out," _Radiant Judgment Flare_!"

The golden armored warrior of light swiftly unleashed the most powerful energy attack she could produce, and her allies were relived to see that the blast was able to push back the Sabaki no Kōmyō beam.

However as the beam rippled Lacus suddenly felt a disruption in the air above her, and just as she pushed Whis's beam into the sky she looked up to see Whis was coming for her while her was still firing her attack.

Lacus cursed before casting a golden energy barrier above. However to her shock Whis shimmered with light before just phasing through the barrier. Before she could react Whis spun around to kick her in the face, and while he was still going through the motion, he spun his transformed scepter around, had a blade of light blaze out before he tried to stab Lacus in the head.

Whis saw his target parry the strike with the Oath-Keeper before he smirked." Sorry, the same old tricks won't work on me dear, even the Seven Demon lords that Zannacross called his best did not have time to refine their skills as much as I have. You may have power Lacus, but you don't have the experience to stop me. Just get ready to, oh?"

Whis saw a blue energy sphere coming for him and quickly batted it away before he saw that it was the Big Bang Attack Vegeta fired. The Saiyan chuckled as his former teacher turned to him." Maybe she does not, but I do!"

Vegeta and Trunks both charged at Whis only for the mutated Chirithy angel to casually block their attacks.

Lacus tried to hit Whis with a palm thrust to his neck while he was attacking the Saiyans, only for him to casually block her strike with a knee thrust.

As Lacus saw how he moved she gasped again." That style, it's like my own Gentle Fist taijutsu?"

"Oh please, it's a tad more, refined then that." Whis uttered casually as he broke one of Vegeta's ribs with a palm thrust." You may have been trained by the best of the best in your dimension Lacus, but that amounts to little to one trained by the Master of Masters. Now be a good girl, don't waste are time with another hero resolve speech and just wilt like all the other flowers that are past their season."

Lacus felt shockwaves and could see Ben fighting the Grand Priest in the distance before she glared at her opponent." I'm not your tool to command Whis! Call it cliché if you want, but no matter how much of a master you might be on things, I'll get through whatever you got to stop this!"

"Ah well I'd say your being emotional but I guess I'm in the same boat so we will just have to see who's emotions are stronger!"

Lacus just unleashed both a sword strike and magic spell at once as Whis fired back. Beerus saw Lacus, Vegeta, Trunks, and a few others attack the man who had been his overseer for most of history before he grasped his wound tensely." Damn it, Whis, to think you were mocking me, right under my nose for so long. You may have sucker punched me but don't think you will get the last laugh. I don't care who is higher on the hierarchy. I will, GUH!"

Beerus coughed up blood from the wound Whis gave him before he punched it and unleashed a low powered laser to try and patch up the wound. He then took a few haggard breaths before wiping off the blood on his mouth." I' _will_ show you just what happens to those that, huh?"

Beerus heard a snicker before he swerved around to see his fellow God's of Destruction Quitela and Geene looking at him with smug looks. The mouse like God of Destruction gave Beerus the middle finger before following it with a smug,"Oh just can it already Beerus! Your strong enough but your nothing that great! Your just a washed up prick! I'm just glad Whis was not able to get the job done, so I can seal the deal!"

Beerus gave his long time rival God of Destruction a hateful look before his aura exploded." You think you can kill me Quitela? Just try it, and I'll show you what a real toughness of a god is!"

Quitela saw Beerus did not look afraid at all, and glanced at Geene before the fish man nodded. The mouse man grasped his fist tightly before his energy exploded." You think you can bluff me eh? Your just a whipped pet who threw away his pride long ago! Its time for the real winners to get what they deserve, and for all the losers to sleep with the, GAH!"

Quitela was just about to burst at Beerus, only to get punched in the face. As he stabilized himself he saw Doug was the one who punched him.

As his opponent yelled in outrage Doug just cracked his knuckles." If that's how it is then you pampered lame as hell losers can just send yourself to hell right now! Don't worry, seems like there is plenty of room at the moment."

Beerus eyed Doug before he grit his teeth." Damn it mortal what do you think your doing? Even injured, I don't need the mercy of a damn human!"

"Who said anything about you dude? I have more then a few reasons to break that punk's face, and I saw a opening so I took it!"

Beerus saw the burning passion in Doug's eyes before he chuckled." Well then, just make sure you don't make a ass of yourself Fitter."

"I sure as hell did not start a fight just to run away from it!"

Geene saw Doug's bravado and just snorted." You bark big human, but your just a wild dog chasing his emotions! Without the Beyonder empowering you, your nothing to us! Get out of my sight!"

The fish faced man flicked his hand to release a energy blast, only for Max to flash step in front of Doug and slash at the incoming beam with his giant Beskar broad sword.

Ben's cousin was pushed back a few feet from the blast before his muscles flexed and his energy flared up." He may not be a puppet anymore fish face, but he does not need to be a pawn to some freak when his bros has his back!"

Max then had his power explode before he slashed the blast in half. Quitela snarled with rage and fired a blast of his own before Ezan suddenly deflected the blast before it could hit Max.

The sliver haired man glared at the God's of Destruction before getting into a fighting stance." For the most part, Enji have each other's back. We won't fall apart nearly as easily as you God of Destruction relics."

"You think you can pull that cocky act long in front of us pretty boy?" Quitela snarled out." You just don't get it. Sure, you guys beat Zannacross. But that's only because you rigged the system! Without a once in a lifetime situation, a mortal can _never_ surpass god! I'll blow all you rats away!"

Quitela had his energy surge before he formed a massive yellow energy sphere in his hands in only a instant. He flung the projectile at the Enji, and was delighted to see the shock-wave of power was pushing the Enji back.

However before it hit Gohan flew up in front of Ezan and Doug and had his own energy flare up." If you think your kind is untouchable just because you came first, your dead wrong! _Ka…Ma…Ha…Ma…HA_!"

Goku's first son fired a massive blue energy beam that was powerful enough to stop the God of Destruction's energy ball in its tracks.

Quitela had his eye twitch at this sight of his attack being stopped before he glared at the Saiyan human hybrid." You, your Goku's son right? Don't think you can con us you punk! Goku's the one who's so hardcore that he was someone we had to put under are special threats. Your just another typical naïve justice preaching mook! SO BEAT IT!"

Quitela poured even more power into his attack, and while Gohan was pushed back a few feet, he narrowed his eyes and had a surge of power erupt out of him before he pushed back. Gohan then had the same deadly serious look he had when he took down Cell and Bojack." I may not have my father's fighting instincts, but I'm _still_ Goku's son! And I won't let myself fall too far behind him!"

The mouse shaped man had his eye twitch as he saw his blast being pushed back more. He prepared to put even more power into his attack when suddenly Piccolo warped above the energy sphere.

Just as the God of Destruction noticed the Namekian, the green man put his hand on his head." Besides, the kid's not foolish enough to run on his own the whole time! _Makankōsappō_!"

Piccolo swiftly fired the Special Beam Cannon right for his target's head. Quitela saw the blast was coming for his eye and swerved his head, only for Piccolo to show how much control he now had over the attack before he had the blast swerve at the last second, and hit Quitela in his right eye.

The piercing type beam blasted right through its target's eye, causing Quitela to roar in pain, breaking his focus long enough for Gohan to blast through and hit him further. Beerus heard his long time rival roar in pain and chuckle." Guess your eye's not in the ball as much as you think eh smartass?"

A eruption of power quickly blew away the smoke as Quitela flew out, holding his now blasted eye. The mouse man glared at Gohan with his eye before yelling out," YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY PUNK!? I'LL ERASE EVERY LAST ONE OF YAH!"

Max saw how furious the smaller enemy looked before he rolled his eyes." What a drag, you think after a few million years so called god's would grow up. But then again some punks never grow up."

Doug nodded as he spat on the ground." A punk who never mans up, is just a pain in the ass that has to be put down before he drags everyone down with them!"

"Indeed." Ezan uttered calmly." No matter what your station God of Destruction, it won't be enough for you to avoid judgment."

Geene raised a eyebrow before he spat out." Are you delusional with fear? Your champions Ben and Lacus, along with the lot of you could hardly handle Beerus alone, and he was holding back!"

"Its not nativity." James uttered as he aimed his bow." But Ben and Lacus are stronger now, and we have more resources at are disposal. We are professionals, we don't balk when the conditions are not, huh?"

James heard a explosion and looked up to see Heles flying in his direction, with a hole in her heart. The redhaired male dashed back and saw the female God of Destruction's body was starting to vaporize in many parts. He then heard a snide voice utter," Boys, I don't think these scum fear us enough."

Everyone looked up to see Belmond float down, with blood on his hands, before the clown faced man had a wild look in his eyes." Seems you idiots don't realize the joke's on you. Well then while we can kill you as it is now, it would be even more fun if you saps were broken in despair! Marcarita…lets make the punchline even more fun and combine eh?"

"Sounds like a blast pudding!" The female Chirithy cooed out." Might as well make are big break even more of a blast by doing it as one! Here's the _Metamo-Ring_!"

Cloud saw each of the Chirithy angels throw a green glowing bracelet to the God of Destruction they were paired with before he felt a chill go down his spine." Anyone know what those things are?"

"Yes…trouble." Ezan retorted as he once more had the Divine Joutei armor form around him.

Ben's rival tried to use his Rinnegan to warp with one of the rings, only for a aura of energy to blast out and knock him back. Belmond grasped his Metamo-Ring tightly as he sprouted a wide grin." Enjoy the show, I _know_ I am going to you stupid mortals!"

Belmond, Quitela, Geene, and Liquiir all put the rings on, and less than a second later they fused with their angel mentors.

A flash of light followed, and even the most brave of the group could not help but feel a chill down their spine as enough power burst out to nearly crush many in the group.

The stronger fighters had their aura's flare up to protect their comrades, and as the light cleared it was clear that all of the God's of Destructions had fused with their angelic comrades. The four beings had not changed to drastically, but all now had the same blue skin that Whis's siblings had.

In addition Quitela and Liquiir had more fur, and all four of the transformed enemies now had longer robes with glowing halo's floating above their heads.

Quitela saw the Enji looking at him, before his restored eye widened madly." Still think your going to win mooks? Forget about it!"

Max sighed as he saw the four God's of Destruction surround them like predators closing in on a meal." Well, going to be a pain but at least it is going to save time with how many freaks we got to round up!"

Quitela had his aura flare up before he extended his hand." Oh its going to save time all right! Here's a little gift ball for all the trouble!"

The fused God of Destruction sprouted wings composed of circles connected by beams of raw purple energy shaped like molecular sequences. He then gathered a small purple energy sphere in his hand and hurled it at the Enji.

Zidane saw the projectile coming for his group and winced." I think it's a fair shot we don't want to get hit by that eh guys? _Grand_ , huh? Ugh!"

Before Zidane could try and fight back he suddenly felt pain erupt from inside and collapsed. Max was further away, and saw that Squall, James and others were suddenly looking ill before he tensed up." This spell's got a second feature or something? Damn it, poison a guy right before you blow him up? That's nasty all right, but not nasty enough! _Juuni Ouhouhai_!"

Ben's cousin wound up his fist before he released twelve black colored copies of his sword and had them all dive at the purple" Gift Ball".

The sphere exploded in the distance, and as James got back up he readjusted his glasses." Thanks Max, that was to close for comfort. Seems like it was a energy sphere that was also emitting fast acting poison around it."

"Tsc, nothing much dude, just remembered one of Kira's goons, Askin Nakk Le Vaar or something pulled a trick like that when I was raiding a Titan base."

"Well glad _someone's_ on the ball Max." Doug uttered sorely." You really have gotten rusty James. Use to be a time when you were prepared enough to make sure your buds were immune to most poisons!"

"Don't be to hard on your fellow sucker you damn dog." Quitela hissed out." Now that I'm fused with my boy Cognac I can go all out with my favorite trick, my Death dealing power! It's a pain to set up at times but its sure as hell worth it!

See I perfectly calculate the "absolute lethal dose" of any substance I consume - the amount that will cause death without fail - and raise or lower that value as I see fit, causing a lethal dosage of said substance.

See…in order to facilitate the lethal dose, I need to consume a great amount of whatever I wants to manipulate into my body. For example by consuming blood, I can decrease the lethal dosage of the blood in my targets body, thus making it very fatal!"

Doug saw how eager Quitela looked before he rolled his eyes." That's just great, we got a damn plague rat!"

"Maybe" James uttered coolly." But thanks to his ego we know what we are dealing with. However deadly a poison is, its still just one element. And, huh?"

Everyone saw Quitela gather another sphere before he threw out a manic," Now who's smug you punk!? I can put multiple different substances in the ball, such as nitrogen, oxygen, and mana, and make everyone in the area suddenly become deadly allergic to all of it! I only told you because there is no way to be immune to my poison!

Heh, for humans the lethal dose for terodotoxin found in blowfish is 0.01mg…for aconite found in wolfsbane its 0.1 mg. Its 1-7mg for nicotine, 200 mg for caffeine, 12,000mg for vitamin C….and for when they around me, any drop of blood is going to be lethal when your around me long enough! The only thing you can do is, oh?"

Before he could finish he realized Doug had fired off his Masako energy blast right at him. As the blast went off Doug grinned." If you were going to say the only thing you can do is take you down to shut you up then your welcome. Lets see, what you think guys I at least took out another eye?"

Max saw the smoke clear before he braced himself," Focus Fitter, these sell outs did not fuse for no reason."

Doug winced as he saw Max was correct, and that Quitela did not look damaged at all from the blast. The poison spewing mouse licked his lips like he had munched on a meal." Nice try, but to bad for trigger happy mooks like you I'm also able to become gain to immunity to whatever substance or energy-based attack I'm attacked with! And now that I'm fused with my big blue partner in crime I gain immunity! That means, say your prayers!"

Quitela threw a barrage of " Gift Balls" at everyone, only for Ubb to fly above the group before he powered up." Don't think we fold so easily scum! When things look bad, we just change it! Like turning poison to candy!"

The tan skinned man fired a pink energy beam from his hands and fired it at the incoming projectiles. The beam split into smaller beams and turned them all into chunks of fudge.

As they fell into ground Geene hissed out," Bah, the brat that was once Majin Buu eh? Your tricks can only stall in the face of god!"

Kirby looked at Ubb with awe before flying up to him." Wait, your really Majin Buu? That means, your my daddy?"

"Wait what? Are you injured dude? That, does not make sense at all." Goku's student uttered in confusion. Kirby just laughed before landing on Ubb's head." Oh that's right, I use to look different till that Android 21 kidnapped me and turned me into well, not me but another me till I became me!"

Ubb raised an eyebrow before muttering," Ugh, I don't have time for this!"

James sighed as he looked around." None of us have any time. But, at least we have ways of stalling the process."

Geene hissed out with rage before he took out a blade that was glowing red. As the blade crackled with energy he had a wild look in his eye." Bah, you can't delay what kills in a instant! And my personal sword _Sayafushi_ is coated with Haikai energy, to make it really damn simple mortals its one hit, one kill!"

The tallest of the God's of Destruction's glanced at Aqua and tried to warp over to slice her in half, only to see his blade intercepted by the Nu-Epyon. Ezan was at full power, and Geene just snarled before thrusting his glowing blade through the Enji Knight's head.

He was shocked to see his blade go through his target's body, and Ezan struck as his opponent was surprised. Geene was fast enough to grasp the blade, but as he did Ezan uttered," The only problem with that, is that you have to hit your target first."

Ben's rival quickly cast the Amaratsu spell, but his opponent was powerful enough to shrug off both the black flames and lighting being sent into his body before he roared out," Your tricks can't save you Enji!"

Liquiir saw Geene try and rip Ezan apart before she sighed and had her tails extend." Its pointless…no matter what spell you try, I'll shoot through it all!"

The many tailed God of Destruction prepared to unleash to lock on to many of the Enji, till Goku's pal Krillin flew up before the bald man shouted out." You can't shoot what you can't see lady! _Solar Flarex100_!"

The student of the Turtle School unleashed his enhanced blinding flare, and while his target closed her eyes the move still affected her. She snarled with rage as she moved her tails around." Damn filthy Space Duck!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Silence mongrel! I am a God of Destruction, I can lock you down into the crosshairs of the X-Axis even with a few of my senses impaired!"

Tien then flew up before the three eyed man gathered all the energy he could." That's only if you have the time to pull it off! _Ultimate-Tri-Beam_!"

Goku's friend put his hands in a vaguely diamond-shape "tunnel" with the hand's by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs.

Tien locked onto his target before unleashing a massive energy blast. The attack only made Liquiir flinch, but Tien gave everything he had to keep up the barrage enough to stall his target as others like Yamcha and Pikkion assisted by adding to the bombardment.

Belmond saw how his fellow God's of Destruction were being barraged with everything Ben's allies got before he snarled with disgust." You clowns are one class act Circus, just won't let the joke die!"

The fused clown faced man narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers, before holes came out of his back, and he gained a extra pair of arms. Said arms had black glowing cards come out of their sleeves before he grit out," You Enji have been damn good performers and been better then a lot of the jokes like the Pride Troopers, Class Zero and the rest. But the joke's over!"

Belmond flung a barrage of projectiles at many of the Enji, but Master Myers saw this before he grit his teeth." Its not a joke to me! _Shin-Zantetsuken_!"

The leader of the Enji Knights unleashed his lighting fast sword skill, and showed everyone he was still able to earn his title as he slashed the attacks in half.

As Belmond glared at him Myers just got into a fighting stance." God of Destruction…the Enji might be a joke to you, but its been everything to me! And I won't let what all my comrades sacrificed their life for be for nothing! _Grand Matrix_!"

The warrior of light gathered a massive sphere of light and hurled it at his target. But Belmond just sneered before he casually backhanded the projectile with enough force to shatter it. Seeing the armored man's tension coughed Belmond to laugh widely." I thought you been talking with the "Higher" ups for decades now eh" Grand Master"?

Because I figured you were wise enough to know that those above treated the moral realm as a show for a long time! That goes double for you " hero's. You Enji had it lucky, in the " Old Testament" days when are chosen warriors failed to live up to their hype, they got the most harsh punishment their could be.

Heh, truth is Jiren and his pals were just not cutting it for me so I let Goku and Frieza go nuts to mix things up a bit. Seeing Goku bring galactic chaos just to give him a good rush was a laugh.

But that was nothing to how I punished Class Zero for failing, the whole Tempus Fini thing gave a good, strong, lasting message to those who survived to not fail the expectations of god! Heh, it was a good laugh seeing that Noctis punk be with your Enji.

Yah, even the others thought I was being to cruel to that Ardyn sap by driving him insane and wrecking his world of Eos with the Star-Scourge but you know all about how suffering builds character right?

After all, you sure as hell suffered a lot eh " Warrior of Light?" Eh, but all these things driving people to despair is what caused Cosmos and Zannacross to have their big schism, and while we picked the winning side, but the rules under the " New neo testament" meant we had to judge mortals with kid gloves cause Cosmos wanted to give mortals a fair chance.

Funny thing is, her compassion did not stop people from succumb to the darkness. Heh, and now her grand plan is pushing even more people to the dark side. Its almost like, the more the light tries to change things, the more the natural order snaps back, proving its dreams are nothing but a joke! Well, then maybe its time to just _end_ the joke eh?

After all Myers…if your plan went through life would more or less be frozen in the Eternity Flat anyway. So come on, let me bring about your final wish old man, let me guide your precious dream to the only real way naïve saps like you's dreams end!"

Myers saw the sheer cruelness in the clown faced man's eyes and thought about all the losses he had endured, and how conflicted he was about the Homeostasis Axiom Matrix Project before he coughed violently.

Belmond saw Myers hunch over before he laughed even harder." Oh man this is a riot! Your at your limit as it is " geezer"! You been pushing yourself so you could die knowing you got the job done. But now that its all just a gag just die already!"

Cloud and some of the others saw Myers looking haggard and went over to him, before the bearded man put his hand up calmly. As he leaned back up he gave Belmond a steely glare." Sorry everyone, caught a lump in my throat.

Belmond was it? I'll concede that as I reach the twilight in my life I was reaching to conclusions more than before about what was good ideas. However, that was only because I, Ben, Lacus, and all the others were lead by false promises!"

"Tsc, you would have went for a lesser version of the plan on your own anyway, that's what you humans do! Types like you talk the big talk, but when death comes knocking, when you realize your mark on society is about to end, if you can do something to leave your mark you do. Its because you all can't accept that your dreams of a nicer people where everyone gets along won't come true.

Can't be too hard on yah since its Cosmos who keeps dreaming the impossible dream, but that's why, in order to end the damn never ending paradox, the source of this grand scam has to go!"

Myers grasped his Primus blade tightly before pointing it at his current foe." Its true that the path to the light is full of contradictions.

I tried to stay down the right path as much as a human could, but I'm not conceded enough to think I been flawless. If I was, I would have not lost my own sons as I did. I'm happy Karone forgave me for my failures, but I know I failed Kira, Xehamaru, and many others in my path to guide the universe to harmony. I regret many things, but I don't regret for a second trying to help the innocent be free from suffering! Belmond, you and your kin may think nothing of the dream of the Enji. But I swear I'll show you how powerful that dream is! _Oversoul_!"

The founder of the Enji Knights unleashed all of his power as his armor turned golden. A faceplate formed over his face, and his blade surged with light. Belmond was unphased by this turn of events, and just reacted with a yawn." Fire yourself up as much as you want, you will never reach the level of a god! Since I fused, now you have no chance of, huh?"

Belmond felt a gust of wind, and realized he was cut. He swerved around to see that Myers was behind him before his eyes widened with rage." What, is this some sort of cheap illusion? Even if you are the strongest warrior of light, your still just a damn human!"

"No, at the moment its not just my soul you clown! You made a grave mistake fighting me in a area where I could synch my soul with my comrades, all of them!"

Belmond then saw that Myers's aura was flickering, and saw the transparent image of Yamamoto standing at his side. On the other side was a man with a Lion's face, the deceased Enji Master Gandowan.

Behind Myers was a blond man that was also the Enji Master that first sealed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon into Lacus and later gave his life to save Ansem from the sabotage in the Twilight Town Space Colony, Minato Namikaze.

Belmond saw other transparent men and woman standing around Myers, before he sensed the bearded man's energy and widened his eyes." What is this, some sort of sprit link to boost your power? Impossible, we are in the deepest sector of heaven, your former comrades can't sense you all the way here in the Akasha Stratum!"

"I almost pity you Belmond." Myers uttered sternly." You been above others for the majority of your long life, so you never really seemed to value comrades. But I do, and the bond I have with my comrades is deep enough that we can reach out no matter how far the distance!"

Belmond saw Myers get into a fighting stance before his eyes twitched." The values of mortals mean nothing to gods! Boost yourself with whatever dead comrade you can get you geezer…it will never be enough!"

"We will see who the light of destiny really is with Belmond! _Ten Commandments Blitz_!"

Myers unleashed a barrage of slashes that, thanks to his power up, pushed Belmond into the defensive. Doug saw Belmond looking angry before he grinned." Have to give it to old man Myers…he can miss the ball at times but he sure as hell has guts!"

Quitela saw how hard Myers was resisting before he had veins form on his forehead." You mortals really think you can survive this eh? Forget about it! _Plague Tide_!"

The mouse faced God of Destruction created a dark circular area of poison on the ground around him. As the poison circle started to spread Aqua looked determined." He's trying to spread the poison till the entire area is toxic? No, I won't let you! _Spellweaver, Hakka no Togame_!"

The blue haired Enji struck the ground, and had a wall of ice rise up in the way of the poison. Quitela saw this and responded with a snide chuckle." Your real cute with all the resisting dame, but you can't stop it! Won't be long now till the entire area is toxic to humans!"

"Great plan rat, long as your buds are keen on being poisoned to!" Doug spat out."

"Please, a God of Destruction can resist what is lethal to mortals sucka!" The murderous rat man spat out.

James saw Geene and Liquiir both give their shorter comrade wary looks before he readjusted his glasses." It does seem that the God's of Destruction are resistant to their own kinds powers, but don't have _total_ immunity. It will be a close call, but it's the best chance we have."

James gave a glance on who was fighting who, and saw Champa was the only God of Destruction left on their side, fighting Mosco above. He then took a deep breath before his aura flared up and he cast a quick spell to reach out to everyone telepathically." _Everyone, can you hear me? I need to give out the plans quickly before the God's of Destruction can catch on._ "

Sonic raised a eyebrow as he moved at top speed to avoid Liquiir's energy blasts." _Same mind trick like when we were on that Sith Lord's Star Destroyer eh James? Cool man, just hope its for something more then spare arrows_!"

" _I assure its not…it's a plan to win. It might not defeat everyone but it will hopefully lead to us taking care of the enemies around us and allow us to help Ben, Lacus and Master Myers swifter._ "

Doug dodged another blast before he chuckled." Already cooking up a plan James? Your judgments been off track as of late so hope you got our A game going!"

"We will see but unless anyone has a better plan I hope we you all will go along with it. Its nothing to complex, just everyone please get into position, there is no room for error here."

James quickly told everyone the plan, and as Liquiir saw her targets she grasped her fists tightly." You scurry around like vermin all right. But you can't run forever! You can only, huh?"

The fox being saw a glimmer of light before the former Foreteller known as Invi saw a ring of golden energy flying for her. Liquiir shot at it, only for the ring to shrink and go around her head to try and bind her arms.

She saw a man in white paints with a black vest with long golden hair, Gotenks, the fusion of young Trunks and Goten powered up to Super Saiyan Three, fly above her.

The fused Saiyan made a cocky pose before wagging his tongue."Oh yah…leave it to Super Gotenks to tie up nasty Fox's!"

As the God of Destruction roared out in outrage before Piccolo flew up." Damn it after how many years how are you two still so careless? If you goof around were all dead so knock it off!"

"Geeze all right lay off Big Green! You need to put your tail away or I'll put it away for you! _Galactic Donuts_!"

Goku and Vegeta's sons fired off a barrage of golden rings to try and bind up Liquiir, causing the God of Destruction to snarl out," You think you can bind up your superior? I'll blow that cocky grin off your face!"

"You will have to make sure you know which one is the real me! _Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack_!"

Liquiir saw her target spit out a large batch of white liquid, that took the form of multiple cartoonish ghosts with the face of their master.

The ghosts all wagged their tongue at their target, causing Liquiir to snarl out," You dare mock me!? Throw out as much asinine tricks as you want, I'll shoot through them all!"

The traitor to heaven fired another salvo of blasts with the X-Axis, and as she hit one ghost it blew up, causing the real Gotenks to grin." Careful their fox, get to trigger happy and you might blow yourself up!"

Despite his cocky rebuttal the Super Saiyan 3 had to move at full speed to not get shot up. James saw how frenzied Liquiir looked before he gulped." So far so good. Get ready for your turn in the "lap" Sonic. "

The blue hedgehog ran up to the Enji Master and gave his trademark finger wag." I'm always ready to run man."

"Good, then get ready to run as fast as you ever run Sonic. Seriously, with a God of Destruction...even for you slowing down a second can mean the difference between victory and defeat. Are you up for it?"

The hero from Mobius thought back to how the Reverse-Flash out ran him back in the battle with Spirius HQ before he narrowed his eyes and turned back into Hyper-Sonic." I'll admit I was a bit rusty back when this started James. But now I know what's at stake, and I'm not going to stumble now!"

Shadow nodded before he powered up as well." Don't worry Elrond, I'll run support with Chaos Control. Get going " Faker". "

Sonic chuckled before he dashed at his target's direction. Liquiir was blasting the Ghost's apart and was about to blast a hole through Gotenks before Hyper Sonic slammed into her face with a charged up Infinite Mass Spin-dash.

The blow made Liquiir stagger, and Sonic laughed as he flew back." I been told again and again you God's of Destruction are the best at everything. But, long as I'm warmed up you can't catch me!"

"I'll make you watch your own corpse be blown apart scum!"

Sonic at once ran away just as Liquiir fired at him. The blast was inch's from Sonic's neck, and as the blast closed in on him the hedgehog currently powered by the Chaos Emeralds steeled himself." _Heh, she sure has more tails then well, Tails and I'll give her credit for having a more consistent homing attack then mine most of the time. Still, I've said speed's my game for nearly my entire life, so time to prove Sonic the Hedgehog's not a liar_!"

Sonic pushed himself to move as fast as he can, looking like a streak of rainbow colored light that was barley staying ahead of the bullet of energy closing in

At the same time Ezan was still holding off Geene. The fish like God of Destruction was furious that Ezan was defying him for this long.

As he saw Sonic fly by he snarled out," Damn vermin, your trick can't hold out forever! An mortal can _never_ outlast a god!"

"I don't know, sounds like you're a spoiled being who's never gotten over former glory so I'd say I been refining my skills far better then you have as of late."

Geene was about to respond till he saw that Aeris was still healing Goku below. The fish man saw Ezan turn to her before he grinned." Your blade may be sharp mortal, but lets see how sharp your comrades are!"

Ezan saw his opponent dive for Aeris before he widened his eyes." Pride less scum! _Kamui Tachyon Shuriken_!"

The Rinne Sharingan glowed before Ezan fired off a purple energy sphere shaped like a Shuriken. Geene saw the attack coming for him and prepared to slash the projectile in half. Just as it came within his sword the attack split into smaller fragments.

Geene saw the nearest fragment try and suck up his arm before veins formed over his head." You can't stop this no matter how hard you try mortals!"

Quitela saw his taller comrade trying to break from the Kamui Tachyon Shuriken before he sneered." You guys really won't get the message till your broken eh mortals? No matter how hard you try, your not going to win!"

"You better get it memorized that we don't give in till the end rat!"

Axel spat up as he flew up. The former Dark Enji once more had his Hades Aegis flare up before he formed another Nova Guillotine and enlarged it to attack Quitela without getting into the range of his poison.

The man who once called himself Gula in his days as a Foreteller caught the blade of magma with one hand before he narrowed his eyes." Man it's a broken record around here. Guess you will all just have to face reality as your choking to death. And you WILL be choking for making us look bad! So go writhe on this Deluxe Gift Ball just for you!"

With his other hand Quitela formed a massive ball of poison energy the size of a city block. He quickly hurled it at his targets, only for Max to power up." Guess its just time to see who has the most guts you damn rat! _Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan,_ combined with _Sturm Und Drang_!"

Ben's cousin spun around like a top before erupting with green and red energy. Max dove right into the " Deluxe Gift Ball" of poison and slammed into it. Quitela saw Max jump out of his attack to get out of the poison's range before hissing out," Its no use, nothing you got can burst this bubble!"

Doug wound up his fist before glancing at the others." Don't matter if nothing we got can pull it off if someone else can! Guess its all if the plan can come together but hell, that's what being part of a team is and all."

The member of Squad 7 cracked his knuckles as he readied himself for the cue James gave as he saw a light in the distance, Sonic still just barely keeping ahead of the X-Axis shot locking on to him. The hero form Mobius was slowly moving in a circle, and as Liquiir realized Sonic was heading for her she bared her fangs."

What is this nonsense? You don't really think you can get me to be hit with my own blast like some simpleton do you?"

"Heh…Robotnik's always said he was a genius and I was stupid. But that made him even more stupid when I fooled him again and again!"

"Bah, that was a mere mortal, I am a god!"

"Yah yah, just like Chaos, Dark Gaia and all the others acted like god's before I made a fool out of them!"

Liquiir grasped her fist before her muscles expanded and all her tails locked on to the charging hedgehog. " You been cocky beating pretenders but I'll make sure the last thing you do is regret making a fool out of me! I've locked on to you now, there is now way you will get through!"

"Sure I will, just need a bit of extra time!"

As Liquiir fixated on preparing to blow the speedy hedgehog to pieces Shadow flew up to the right and yelled out," _Chaos Contro_ l!"

The man with the title of Ultimate Lifeform used his power to freeze time. While it only effected the fused God of Destruction for a few seconds, it gave Sonic enough time to suddenly be in front of her face. Liquiir widened her eyes in shock and on instinct tried to bite Sonic's head, only for his image to flicker and vanish, revealing Sonic used the extra time to cause a After-Image.

Just as Liquiir realized what happened, she saw that the blast that was tracking Sonic was heading right for her.

The God of Destruction was fast enough to swerve out of the way of her own attack. As the blast swerved by she glared at Sonic." You were fast, but not fast enough to trick me!"

"Maybe lady, but what about your buddy?"

Liquiir widened her eyes, and saw that the blast she dodged was heading right for Geene. At the moment the tall foe was still struggling against Ezan's attack, and he was just about to overpower it as he snarled out,"For every moment of pain you make me feel mortal, I'll break a bone on your body till you're, GUH!"

While Geene was distracted the blast Liquiir dodged hit him through his heart before he could react.

As Ezan saw the God of Destruction yell out in shock his Sayafushi blade flew up, causing Ben's rival to snicker." So much for a fast death. Now, to complete the job!"

Ezan grasped the Nu-Epyon and his now deceased opponent's flying blade with his hilt. The Super elite warrior succeeded in hitting the other sword's hilt and sent it flying.

Mario saw the blade coming for him and gulped before he took the Mega Mushroom to grow big and ready his Ultra Hammer." Mamma Mia…here we go!"

Mario quickly spun around and slammed the flying sword with his enlarged hammer. Sayafushi flew to the upper right, where Cloud flash stepped above the blade and smashed it with the First Sword.

The glowing blade rocketed downwards, and Doug saw it coming for him before he took a deep breath." Time to score big time."

Doug had a sliver aura, the aura of the first stage of Ultra Instinct flared up before he roundhouse kicked the Sayafushi blade.

As he kicked it into the air James fired a arrow, and shot it in just the right way to send it downward.

At the moment Quitela was focusing on over powering Max, Gohan, James, Megaman X and the others keeping his Ultra Deluxe Gift Ball back before he grit out," JUST GIVE IT UP MORTALS! YOU GOT NOTHING! NOTH…huh?"

Quitela saw a rippled in the massive sphere of poison, before suddenly Sayafushi, with increased speed from Doug's kick shot through the sphere, and hit the God of Destruction right in the head.

Geene was not lying about the Sayafushi blade having the power to cause a one hit kill, for the moment it went through the skull of where it landed a wave of energy surged through Quitela, and he only had time to scream before all of his cells began to shatter.

Liquiir saw her fellow conspirators against heaven die before screaming with outrage." Damn heathens, you will pay for this! You think you won? With my comrades dead I just have to eradicate every part of, huh? No!"

The mad fox saw that as Quitela died, his attack went out of control, and was now heading for her. As the massive sphere of poison, now completely without control, headed for her Liquiir powered up and tried to shoot the sphere apart." Damn scum, the likes of this, of a dying god is not enough to stop me! I'll , huh?"

Liquiir saw a shadow in her eye, and looked up to see that the remains of Mosco were heading for her.

She then saw Champa was above her, and was gathering energy before Beerus's brother roared out," Then how about a live one eh? I put up with you mocking me because I thought we were siblings Liquiir, but if you try and stab me in the back I'll stab back harder! I'll hunt you down no matter where you run! _God of Destruction's Menace_!"

Champa made a hand gesture akin to the Kamahama before unleashing a massive blast of raw Haikai at his former comrade. Liquiir attempted to counteract the Haikai with her own aura, but was pushed into the now wild Ultra Deluxe Gift Ball projectile.

As Liquiir collided into the massive poison spell, now that its owner was dead the attack was eroding her aura, causing her to snarl out," No, I did not wait this long just to be stopped here! Not by the likes of you!"

Max cracked his neck before extending his hand." I don't care if you're a God of Destruction, I'll reach you to respect the School of the Undefeated of the East! _Sekiha Tenkyoken_!"

The former ace Enji unleashed his ultimate energy blast right at his target's face, and as Doug and others added their own energy blasts to the attack the blast was powerful enough to force his target to loosen his grip.

This caused Champa's attack to consume her. Max and the others saw Liquiir scream with fury, before she was vaporized. As she was Max cracked his neck." Jackpot baby."

Doug took a sigh of relief as he glanced back at James." Well looks like your plan was not half cocked after all specs. Heh, glad even after all this time you still got your team moves down pat."

"But of course." James answered curtly as he cleaned off his bow." After all, a Master does not let up on his training even for a moment. Looks like even with all of the years they had over us, the God's of Destruction seldom ever fought as one.

Even after all of the enemies we fought this current batch is one of the most arrogant of the lot. I suppose, that's the result of spending nearly all of existence in a state of privilege. Now, to see if the remainder of are enemies will fold so easily."

As he was about to turn to the others he and those around him felt a shock-wave that nearly blew him away. As he glanced in the direction of the shockwave he felt a lump in his throat." Something tells me I should not hold my breath with that."

Just a few moments ago Belmond witnessed his three fellow conspirators all die in the face of James's tactic. The clown faced man could not help look shocked at the sight as he grasped his hands tightly enough to draw blood." What kind of joke is this? All three of them had the power to rip apart everyone their aside from Champa and Valdos!"

"I figured someone who's been around as long as you would know raw power does not decide everything villain!" Myers stated pridefully." Your three comrades underestimated my fellow Enji's tactics. You saw how we felled Zannacross and you _still_ underestimate mortals? That's why you will lose!"

Belmond got flushed with anger at the remark from the Grand Master, and quickly struck him. Myers was knocked back but managed to hold his own. As he held on a portal of darkness formed behind him. " You think you can trick a trickster you naïve tool?" Belmond seethed out." Those three were careless, I'll rip you apart and show you who the sharpest one here is " Master!"

Belmond prepared to have a extra hand come out of the portal of darkness and stab Myers in the back. But as the blade came down Zero, in his Perfect Form flew up and slashed the hand.

As Belmond widened his eyes in shock the robot Doctor Wily labeled " God of Destruction" snickered at his foe." Don't think we get tripped up that easily maverick, we seen a lot more than you might think! And if your going to say that a God's seen more then anyone else, prepare to be proven wrong Maverick!"

Belmond cursed as he looked like a very angry clown, a clown that was gathering a massive amount of energy in his hands. " You think I'm crazy you damn robot? Its this broken universe that's run by illogical paradoxes that's crazy and your _all_ crazy for trying to defend it! Just let this broken existence die so that things can be as they should be! _Punchline of Destruction_!"

The traitor to heaven prepared to unleash his energy sphere when Shinryudramon, once more in his Judgment Mode flew up to it before it could be unleashed." I'm no billion year old god clown face but I don't think its crazy to want to protect what's important to us! _Quantum Dividing Slash_!"

Ben's Digimon Partner struck at the energy sphere with enough force to delay it being thrown. Myers saw that Belmond was struggling to not have his energy blast be blown up in his face before he grasped his blade tightly." Now… _Kuzuryūsen_!"

The leader of the Enji crouched down before his blade shimmered with light. Just as Belmond noticed him Myers unleashed his near light speed "Nine-Head Dragon Flash" strike attack to hit Belmond with nine near instantiations blows, each hitting a pressure point.

Myers saw his target stagger, and that his energy blast was getting more unstable before he dashed into the sky and gathered all the holy magic he could into his palm." Belmond, I'll engrave into you just how much the mission of the Enji Knights means to me! _Million Ravelt Matrix Nova_!"

Belmond saw Myers forming a golden energy sphere the size of a spaceship before he grinded out," You cocky little punk, your just making me angry! All the pain you gone through in your entire life will seem like a spa by the time I'm, GUH!"

The fused God of Destruction prepared to counterattack when he was blasted by Zero, Link, Omnimon, Ubb, Kirby, and a few others. The attacks distracted him enough for Myers's energy blast to push into Belmond's attack enough for it to collapse into him.

A atomic sized explosion broke out, and as Myers saw Aqua and the other magic users protect him and the others with a barrier, he knew just by feeling the rage in the center of the explosion that the battle was far from over.

As the flames receded Ben's father figure took a deep breath." I may not have the power of god, but even deities won't be allowed to mock all that my comrades fought for!"

As Shinryudramon and the others in the area nodded a cruel laugh set a chill down the spines of everyone around. Belmond then emerged grasping his right eye. The clown faced man grasped his wounded face tightly before glaring at Myers." That's rich " Master". You really just can't let a old joke die eh? You think you're the embodiment of virtue, when your just a pathetic old man leading all the fools in the universe in a hopeless crusade and are hell bent on doing whatever it takes to hide from the truth! You thought you been doing good Myers?

You and your Enji made more waves then most of your counterparts like the Jedi, the Pride Troopers, the Green Lanterns, and all the rest. However, you reached the limit of what " hero's can do. Your kind's been trying to " help" people again and again and you always fail, because its impossible such a joke to become reality! You were so desperate to make your dream come true that you were willing to take things even further then your enemies were to have it your way!"

Myers felt conflicted thoughts flood his mind before he coughed violently. As he stabilized himself he gave Belmond a wary look." Like I said before, I know I made mistakes as my time was running short.

But, even if I have to rethink a few things, I know that over all our desires are better for the universe overall then yours! Even the best plans must make adjustments, we will find ways adjust for a more mortal way to unite the universe after we stop this insane plot of yours!"

"Heh, "adjustments" eh? Takes someone with unbreakable will and all to get anything worth a damn done. But its all if you can stand what it takes to hold out to you get what you want. Tell me you decrypt human, you really have what it takes to see your dream true no matter the cost?

But…you don't have to prove it to _me_! No, for all the trouble your causing me I told you your end would not be easy " Grand Master". That's why, time you face your failure at the hands of the one you failed the most! So here's my special trick just for you!"

Belmond had his eyes glow before he snapped his fingers and took out a card. The card glowed with energy before it flew out above him and formed a portal. The portal crackled with energy before a pillar of black aura burst out.

Myers wondered if his opponent was going to summon a new weapon, till he saw legs descend from the portal. As the figure descended Myers widened his eyes in dread." No, it can't be!"

The leader of the Enji blinked as it became clear that what Belmond summoned, was none other then Kira.

Master Myers saw his son was still in chains, but the card attached to Kira's bindings glowed, before the chains it was linked to shattered. Kira slowly opened his eyes and glanced at his father.

He then casually glanced at the battles with Whis and the Masters of Masters in the distance before he eyed Belmond curiously." So, your intentions were as I suspected after all. How…amusing. Still, I take it that if your resorting to releasing me after how dismissive you were then things are not going quite as you planned God of Destruction."

Belmond snickered before he swept some blood off his cheek." The others were the weak links, I can kill most of these scum in a instant I just don't want to hit my father in the cross fire and unravel the plan we worked so hard for!

Besides, I figured you would enjoy getting some payback. Kira Myers, I know how much you burn to see the old system crumble.

If you can see things clearly you can at last remake the new age you wanted, the age liberated from god! Think you can pull it off?"

Kira gave Myers and those around him a detached look, before he looked at his own hands." I'd be lying if I said I did not desire to be unbound from my chains.

Still, it's a simple fact that I'm weaker then I was the last time Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, and the others defeated me. They know my powers and tactics, and since I had little time to create new ones in my imprisonment, they would seem to have a edge."

Belmond saw Kira had a neutral expression before he chuckled darkly." Making excuses already for diminished returns eh? Well, I would prefer for this act to not be a dud, so I'll give you a bit of a edge.

Despite your mouth it's hard to deny your actions are the personification of what a proper God of Destruction should be. And since we seem to be having a few sudden openings, I'm in the mood to appoint you as an official God of Destruction candidate!

Won't back as much as a punch as the power you got from Zannacross but since your not trying to hold on to what was resisting you should be a hell of a lot easier to use! C'mon, trail run is on the house!"

Belmond grasped another card and infused it with his energy. Said card sprouted a red symbol on it, the same cuirasses that was on Belmond's attire before he threw it at Kira.

The traitor to the Enji grasped the card and energy instantly surged into him. Kira's aura suddenly flared up and turned purple before his eyes did the same. Kira just grasped his hand as lighting crackled around it, till his aura surged with enough force that his father and the others could barley keep themselves from being blown away.

Kira was silent as the power surged through him, and as his aura stabilized he glanced at his own hand and smirked." So, t _his_ is the power of a God of Destruction? It feels, adequate enough to give me the means to perform the required task."

Belmond looked ecstatic at how mortified Myers and the others looked before crossing his arms." I see your sharp enough to know what the feeling of a winner is eh? Good, now prove to me busting you out and giving you the power of God of Destruction Mode is not a wasted investment!

"Well, this does give me the chance to try something I been thinking of for years."

"Haha, this is what happens when you cling to virtue " Grand Master. Your greatest failure will be your final reckoning!"

Myers saw his son sprout angel wings on one side and demonic wings on the other before he gulped." Kira, don't do this! You don't know what's at stake!"

"When were you under the impression I don't know what's at stake " Grand Master"?"

Kira uttered coldly as his purple aura surged. As he ascended above his father Ben's former teacher gave a damning look to his father before his wings extended." And your mental state really must be deteriorated rapidly, because I told you again and again that the name Kira has no real meaning to me anymore.

I'm _still_ Darth Judicar…the one who will bring judgment to humanity. The _only_ thing that is changed is the method of the judgment. But now after much delay, the time for the judgment of all of the unworthy, _all_ of the corrupt, is now at hand!"

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ Well, a few things to address. Firstly the power I gave Whis is made up but the Tenseigan is a power that the villain Toneri Ōtsutsuki from the " The Last Naruto movie" had and I felt it was a befitting power up to give my made up transformed state for Whis.

The Sayafushi sword was the one that the Royal Guard Ōetsu_Nimaiya from Bleach had, felt it was fitting enough for Geene to use.

Likewise the powers Liquiir had were partly from the Bleach elite Quincy, and the powers that Quinta used were mostly from the other Quincy villain Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Since most of the God's of Destruction did not show to much variety with their moves just wanted to mix things up a bit.

Likewise that the Grand Priest in Dragon Ball Super did not show many unique moves so I figured I'd give him the powers that the head of Squad Zero in Bleach, Ichibē Hyōsube had since he also was called the High Priest and had some traits that the Grand Priest shared.

The new God of Destruction mode Kira has is the same one Toppa has in Dragon Ball Super, figured it would be a good fit for him.

The Eternity Flat is a concept and plot point from the mecha cross over game _Super Robot Wars_ Z3 part one: _Time Prison Chapter_ . In that game the enemies sought to trap Earth in a unchanging prison of time that in theory would bring paradise, but would also bring about a existence of change. Aside from fighting the threats of Gurren Lugan, Gundam and others all at once the cast struggled with if a never ending state was paradise or hell.

Well, hope the desires of the Master of Masters, Whis and the rest are not coming off as to convoluted. Part of it was inspired by a recent Marvel event, the newest version of the Ultimate's Team, one that had Black Panther, Captain Marvel, and more.

In that arc that took place after the Neo Secret Wars event the main enemy was First Firmament, a living universe.

See,

The **First Firmament** was in the Marvel verse the very first universe, the first life form to ever exist.

Out of loneliness, the First Firmament made life, resulting in the creation of several celestial beings. While some of them were industrious in their worship of it, seeking its approval whenever they created life on their own, which prompted the First Firmament to name them " Aspriants" "Aspirants"; others, multicolored ones wanted their creations to evolve and for the universe to evolve with them, and thus know growth, change, and mortality. As this was seen by the First Firmament as madness and sacrilege, the multicolored ones rebelled against it and their brethren, the Aspirants, beginning a Celestial War.

When the Celestial rebels detonated their weapons in the final conflagration, the First Firmament was shattered into pieces, forcing it to flee in terror to the farthest edges of being with its remaining Aspirants. From its pure substance hundreds of universes were born, soon forming the " Second Cosmos" and First" Multiverse as well as a new, collective being.

The First Firmament watched from the void as the Celestial rebels colonized the Second Cosmos, evolving their own servitors and calling them "Omegas" in opposition to the Alpha their creator was.

As time passed by, the Multiverse died time and time again only to be reborn evolved soon afterwards, filling the First Firmament with hate as it wanted to reclaim its position as everything that is. This feeling led the First Firmament to wait until the right moment to attack, which came following the restoration of the Multiverse as the Eighth Cosmos.

The First Firmament took advantage of the weakened state in which Eternity, (the current personification of the Multiverse) was left in the wake of his death and resurrection to bind him in chains, and send its Aspirants to destroy him from the inside out.

While the Ultimates were given a task by the reformed Galactus to discover who had chained Eternity, were fighting against one of its servants and a corrupted Galactus, who had been corrupted by Logos (the amalgamation of Master Order, Lord Chaos, and the In-Betweener, who had in turn been corrupted by the First Firmament), the First Firmament seemingly reclaimed its position as everything that is from Eternity.

In order to stop the First Firmament and aid Eternity, Galactus gathered cosmic level beings like Ego-Prime, Psi-Hawk, the Infinaut, and the ghost of the Shaper of Worlds to form the Eternity Watch.

The Eternity Watch confronted Logos and the First Firmament's Aspirants in the Superflow. At the same time, the Maker, the evil version of Reed Richards from the Ultimate universe, foolishly used the High Evolutionary's technology to bring down the Superflow in an attempt to unify the Multiverse into a single reality and strengthen Eternity.

When this process proved to be counterproductive and actually began to damage Eternity even further, Galactus had the ghost of the Shaper of Worlds teleport the Ultimates to the High Evolutionary's Counter-Earth.

With the help of another group of Ultimates who had been brought back to life by the Maker and subsequently rebelled against him, Galactus' Ultimates managed to reverse the damage caused to the Superflow and restored the Multiverse to its normal state. Galactus and the Eternity Watch subsequently resumed their confrontation against the agents of the First Firmament.

With the help of Black Panther's ascended astral form and the re-birthed Celestials, the Eternity Watch defeated the Aspirants and Logos. The First Firmament was also defeated when Eternity summoned the past incarnations of the Multiverse to his aid, the Ultimate Ultimates. After being chained, the First Firmament was taken by the Ultimate Ultimates to the Next Place, where they hoped to heal their kin.

And of course right after the event Galactus reverted to a villain because Status Quo is god and for some reason that was the only way to stop Ultron, sigh.

Well anyway,hope you enjoyed the extra story lol, but the gist of it is that I'm taking aspects of the desire of the First Firmament for both the Beyonder and the Master of Masters in Cosmic Wars, hope you like how it comes about.

The fusion between the God of Destruction and their angels came from how in the game Dragon Ball Fusions there is a side arc where Beerus and Whis fuse using the game exclusive item the Metamo-Ring to fuse into Whirus so I figured it was passable enough for the others to have such a theoretical fusion.

The Chirithy, once more are from Kingdom Hearts χ. act as companions to Keyblade wielders. They were created by the Master of Masters and oversee their respective Keyblade wielder's progress, putting them through trials and offering assistance to them. A Chirithy is bound to its chosen Keyblade wielder; in the event that their Keyblade wielder succumbs to the darkness or vanishes, so does the Chirithy.

I know it may seem farfetched for those cat like beings to be related to Whis, Valdos and the others but the way I seen it for my story at least is that over time the Chirithy in this story absorbed so much energy that they evolved to the current forms as Ira evolved to Beerus and what not, hopefully it makes at least a little sense, and hopefully when Dragon Ball Super and Kingdom Hearts X both progress I won't look like I was completely off base lol.

Hopefully it did not come to much off as resorting to Dragon Ball Super logic with how the fused Gods of Destruction got beaten but, wanted to show that for all of their power, its not everything when your to conceited to use it correctly.

By the time where super was currently since Goku could overpower Jiren, who was suppose to be stronger then many of the God's of Destruction and maybe Beerus, it did not seem to farfetched that they could catch up to Whis and his kind after a bit more time to train. Well, that's how it made sense for me at least.

Sorry for the delay but as I said I was on a trip, and between that, feeling sick at times and a computer that's become fond of crashing on me as of late I had setbacks. Hope the wait was worth it enough to like it enough to leave a review and see you guys next time, I have another trip coming up but hopefully the next chapter won't be to delayed.

Till next time everyone.


	40. Chapter 240: Referendum Of the Light!

_**Chapter 240: Decisive Referendum Of the Light!**_

As the fate of heaven's very existence was being waged some of its denizens were conflicted about who's side to take, and some were just trying to get to the bottom of what was unthinkable even to those who had seen all of history.

One such angel was Chronoa. While the Supreme Kai of Time was having her hands full trying to prevent the Beyonder from absorbing the Nest of Time she was noticing the situation was getting even more out of control then she feared.

The short pink skinned woman that was older then eighty million years saw the angels aiding her like Gasper and Nu running around checking the proper barrier spells before Tokitoki flew past her. As the mystic owl cried out in panic Chronoa winced." Don't freak out Tokitoki! If we kept Zannacross out of here we can keep out his crazy understudy!"

A tremor rocked the entire area, causing Chronoa to gulp. " Well, then again the Beyonder's also so crazy that unlike Zannacross he might think things through and really break all time! Still…can't lose faith in everyone now. After all time's still here so something must be, huh?"

Chronoa saw a flash of light before she saw that it came form the Scroll of Eternity. As she saw the object that was part of the embodiment of time start to glow purple she felt a lump in her throat." No, time is starting to turn chaotic?

The Beyonder…is outside the universe. I did not want to admit it but guess the theory Alcor and Metron had about beings that exist outside from the universe really are completely outside of time, from the future, and the present. Better…make sure the Beyonder did not break in to heaven or something."

Chronoa grasped her hand tightly and opened her emergency channel to the Sanctuary of Order. Before the image of Cosmos even showed up on the flying crystal the Supreme Kai of Time giggled anxiously." Hey Cosmos! I know your busy planning another battle that decides the fate of the universe and all but just wondering if you are,"

She was cut off by a cry of pain, and as Chronoa looked at the crystal she was mortified to see Cosmos was kneeling in pain, her eyes hollow and blackened as her veins looked like they were full of red lighting she gasped in horror." Cosmos! What happened? You look…just as bad as when Zannacross hurt you!"

"Physically I'm not Chronoa…but mentally I feel worst." Cosmos responded with sorrow." Because I saw the pain from Zannacross coming, this time it was a betrayal."

"What? You mean the Beyonder?"

"No…worst. I, I know the path of light can be impractical at times. But, I did not think my oldest wisest children would, AHH!"

Cosmos staggered as her body became transparent. As other angels came to her aide Gabriel Celestial flew in front of the Supreme Kai of Time." Chronoa…I know your dealing with a grueling situation but I'm afraid as you seen, things have gotten has been weakened further, because when she was already recovering from attacking the Beyonder, she was compromised and wounded by a spell, that came form Iger Rassilon."

Chronoa could not help but have her jaw drop as she staggered back." The Grand Priest, wounded Cosmos and betrayed heaven? That, defies all logic!"

"Not just him, but some of the God of Destruction and their Chirithy attendants as well.

I know it's hard to believe your grandfather would betray us, but the simple fact is that he is fighting Ben Auro right now, as the God's of Destruction that side with him are fighting the Enji, the Royal Knights and the others in the Akasha Stratum!"

"Are…are you sure its him! The Beyonder has been making these Chrono Phantasma clones. Though, the Akasha Stratum is one of the few areas I can't cover well."

"Well, if they are clones then since none of us noticed that some of the most senior members of heaven were replaced then we are in a worst state then we thought. However, it seems Rassilon manipulated Goku into trying to summon the Beyonder to get Ben and Goku to fight, weakening both of them to make it easier to neutralize them.

All we know for now is that Cosmos's very existence was weakened when Rassilon "donated" some energy to her in order to "help" her."

Chronoa saw Cosmos looking in pain before she turned pale." He, would go so far as to try and poison Cosmos? This has to be a imposter, why would he do something like that?"

Metron sighed before he pressed a few buttons on his Mobius Chair." Its still not sure Chronoa, but Rassilon, the "Master of Masters" is the only angel that's intelligence frequently outranks mine.

The formula he imposed on Cosmos to cause her to be unstable is something no imposter could replicate. Still, that does not mean are situation is impossible, just one that must take a _very_ precise focus to overcome."

"Why, are you talking about the Beyonder or something else?"

Adam Warlock sighed before he flew up and showed a map showing the area of heaven surrounded with dark energy." We don't know precisely, but Norrin, Kal-El, and the Royal Knights in the area are giving us reports that Rassilon and the traitor God of Destructions are building up the same energy that matches the energy that the agents of the Beyonder were unleashing, meaning that they want to cause the same Incursion effect."

"What!?" The Supreme Kai of time uttered in shock." Its one thing to betray us, but to go through with the Incursion would kill themselves as well, unless they are brainwashed into this."

"I can't say for sure but…the same effect is building, albeit on a smaller scale. We assumed the Beyonder was too inexperienced but he may have weaved a even deeper web then we realized."

Chronoa took a deep breath before she looked around her chamber." Maybe, but as Supreme Kai of Time I'm more then use to long plots. Still, even beings of such power are not totally random. Just, have to figure out how things link up when there is still time, or figure out how to go back in time to get more time!

Trunks, Iger Rassilon truly is the Master of Masters. Cosmos and Zannacross may be the god's of light and darkness, but the Grand Priest is the one who helps sculpt their will into the laws of reality.

He, may be the most powerful angel but I know you, Ben, Lacus, and the others can overcome him! So don't give up…I'll do all I can to make sure you guys don't run out of time!

Ugh, seriously though I should be able to do more then this! Well, can't send Time Patrol agents willy nilly or that will break time but, if I could pinpoint where this all started, maybe I can figure out something that can help, like the motives and all.

Heh, despite being the Supreme Kai of time, despite seeing nearly all of the history of the universe I still can't predict how people will act. Clearly since I did not realize at all what Rassilon 's true aims were. Still, that's what makes life well…life.

Still, even after all the ways people have been hypocritical over the years this does not make sense. This is not a person going mad or even a former time agent getting corrupt like Cia or the others, this is, grandfather. How could the most sanctified of angels sudden become so twisted?"

As Nu just shrugged at her another female voice responded with a sorrowful,"Its sad but the subconscious desires a person has can be the total opposite of the person we know…sister."

Chronoa gasped as she swerved around to see a golden butterfly flying around, before the small creature suddenly turned into Philemon. As Elizabeth, Margret, and the other elite Celestial Ones of the Velvet Room entered the Time Nest vie a blue portal, the Supreme Kai of Time blinked a few times to make sure she was not seeing things." Philemon! What are you doing here? Its been forever since I saw you out of the Velvet Room! Sorry but now's not the best time to catch up!"

"I know forever can be a instant to you at times Chronoa, but in this case it might be the best time to catch up out of all." The angel with a butterfly mask on her face responded." You, if not all of existence are now under threat from the one being aside from Cosmos and Zannacross who helped shape it the most.

However, angels and kais are more tuned to the light then humans and other mortals, but you seen that even those with the brightest light can cast the darkness shadow, as we are now seeing.

Now, it would seem we are seeing grandfather's shadow side."

"Philemon, I know like me you have to carry privileged information being the Supreme Kai of Dreams that resides over the realm of the consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls. Still…are you telling me that are, that Iger Rassilon's dreams had thoughts of darkness?"

"Everyone has dreams of darkness sister, even you and I. However its those who act on them who go to the Dark Side. I'll divulge that he had dark thoughts like everyone, but till very recently it was the same minor thoughts that all decent people had.

Still, something caused those thoughts to multiple. If I were to wager, it was because after Zannacross's defeat he was forced to ponder the true nature of many things.

Chronoa, I've waged an experiment with Zannacross's servant Nyarlathotep to see if humans can become enlightened beings, rising above their nature, or if they will completely and utterly destroy themselves.

The war between us two, the same war Cosmos and Zannacross waged was in essence bet between the two meant to probe humanity's heart to wonder what lies inside: whether Nyarlathotep and Zannacross's ultimate triumph, or Cosmos and mine.

We angels allowed ourselves as a whole to get arrogant, thinking that the battle between light and darkness was everything. It was vital yes, but maybe not everything, not to Rassilon, who had been the arbiter since the dawn of time.

He has seen the universe before time even was formally a thing, so his perspective is unique to all of ours.

We thought that life made its decisive answer when Zannacross was defeated. But, now we are seeing that it may have only been the conscious wish, not the subconscious one. And as we are aware, the subconscious can differ quite a lot from the conscious at times.

Of course why he acted now might be because something from outside the norm appeared to give him a possibility that has never happened."

"You mean, the Beyonder?"

"It _is_ the most likely option. Those dreams I told you about Chronoa, something unfamiliar was about them, a wavelength foreign to anything I seen in the history of existence.

To simplify things you remember how I classified dreams under sections that matched how the various Lantern Corps got their power from emotions yes? Like how the Green Lanterns powered their rings with willpower, the Red Lanterns powered their rings by rage, the Yellow Lanterns by fear, and so on yes?"

"Yes but I'm having trouble seeing how that relates to this. Which emotion was the Master of Master's dreams?"

"Ultraviolent."

"What? I don't remember that color being used by the Green or any other Lanterns. Wait, how can that be a color when it can't even be seen?"

"Good question, it could only be noticed with special eyes to say the least. And since its so rare its hard to pinpoint what emotion it is, other then complex. That, could just mean Rassilon is feeling complex emotions, form complexes sources.

It could be something the Beyonder has done, or something from his own unique nature. It will be hard to disentangle this enigma but maybe together we can unravel the mystery."

Before Chronoa could respond the entire room shook causing her to wince." Urgent as that may be Philemon, if the Time Nest is broken into we will be out of time for everything!"

"I and my attendants will enhance the fortification to give us more room to multitask. It will be daunting but, everything will be at risk if we falter."

Elizabeth did a few stretching poses before she giggled." Its cool, been wanting to test myself for a while. Saving all time seems like a good workout! Lets go sis!"

The quirky overseer of the Velvet Room took out her grimoire before she and the other angels in blue used their energy to help. Chronoa wiped some sweat off her brow before she saw Tokitoki looking uneasy." Hang in there, we _will_ get to the bottom of this! Among everything else, this is turning into what is the true desire of the universe. Trunks, Ben, everyone…please don't let the crazy jerks break everything as we figure this out!"

Chronoa and Philemon redoubled their efforts to try and find the root cause of all the madness. As they were, the people they were depending on were just dealing with a situation that kept unfolding worst and worst developments.

* * *

At the moment the catalyst of the current battles, Goku, was just waking up after Aeris and the others at last healed him from his near fatal injuries he had at obtained at the hands of Ben and Belmond.

The fight loving Saiyan coughed violently, but as he stabilized he realized Pan was looking at him before he winced." Pan…what happened? Did, I die? Again?"

"No Grampa!" Pan cried out in anger." You almost really died till this nice lady and her friends brought you back when you were to injured for even a Sensu Bean to heal you!"

Goku saw Aeris smirk before he grasped his head." You saved me? Why?"

"Well, even if you were being _super_ pig headed I'm not to big on letting people die unless they max out on the evil scale like Sephiroth. I mean you were being _really_ self-absorbed risking everything for a fight but, I gave you some slack since it seems those guys were tricking you."

Goku heard a explosion and looked up to see Vegeta, Lacus, and Trunks all being hit by Whis before he grit his teeth." Damn, Whis is in with that clown guy? I never ever got good vibes from Belmond, but I thought Whis was a friend!"

"So did a lot of us." Aeris responded somberly." But he, this Grand Priest and the others are showing their true nature, and showing how cruel they can be."

Aeris saw another flash of light, and looked to the right as she saw Kira flying above Master Myers and the others. Goku saw Kira 's aura emitting the same color as the other God's of Destruction before he raised a eyebrow." Hey wait a minute when was their another God of Destruction? They had not have a new one of those in a long time!"

" Seems that Belmond guy's up to something nasty grandpa, he just threw him out like a magician summons a rabbit! I don't know what's going on but this seems like a nasty trick!"

"You don't know the half of it." Aeris answered bitterly." But it won't be enough to break it, we won't let it!"

Goku just looked on in confusion as the former flower girl finished healing the fight loving man.

At the moment the others were taking in the new turn of events as well, and as Max saw his former teammate unleashing his new aura he cracked his neck." Well what we got here? So you bust out with a new paint of coat eh Kira?

Somehow the number one schemer I know scheming yet again is not that much of a surprise. Then again, unless you're a sucker you can only be conned by the same man so many times."

Ezan braced himself against the shock-wave of power his former master was releasing before he glared at Kira 's new God of Destruction mode carefully." So, in the end you plotted to manipulate time, heaven and all else to have your revenge? Even this won't be enough!"

Kira chuckled darkly as he grasped his fist tightly." We will see soon enough, my former apprentice. But…to be fair, I must concede this grand web was not one I weaved.

Yes, I regret my imprisonment made my cunning lax, for I'm just another pawn in this game of gods. Still, as you know to well Max, he who hesitates is lost so might as well act on destiny."

Myers saw his son's aura building before he tried to focus as much as he could, and pointed his sword at him." Kira! After all you went through you still refuse to realize the error of your ways?"

"Why would I when you and the Enji refuse to see your own Grand Master? The fact that Auro and the rest of you could only resort to my own ideas to further your ends just proves I was right all along. But it would be best if they were implemented the correct way to get the proper effect."

"Hey not everyone took the punch jackass!" Doug spat back bitterly." If you need another reminder that people love freedom no matter what then I'm all to happy to kick your ass again! Someone who's willing to sell out the moment they get a handout has no right to be calling the shots!"

Kira glared at Doug before he unleashed enough energy to make the member of Squad 7 kneel." Really Fitter, you decry me when you did the same thing with the Beyonder? How utterly hypocritical, utterly human, and completely pathetic."

"Did I say I was better? I did the same, I took the bait when I got hungry enough. But the thing is Kira, I _know_ I'm not fit to be king. I'm not going to lead any new era, I the path I'm going to go down is only for me and a few others. But unlike you, I know my place. And if you don't then I'll enjoy all the more dragging you from your high hours and, whoa!"

Doug saw a flash and with his Ultra Instinct ability still active he was able to dodge a energy card being thrown at him. As he saw it came from Belmond the clown faced fused God of Destruction laughed madly as he had cards of energy form in his hands."

And I'll enjoy seeing you damn contradiction filled primates be purged from my new actuality forever! You're the arrogant bastards who just refuse to admit how worthless you are! You have no place in the new existence us God's of Destruction, well, that _I_ will create!"

"Its up for debate if such a world will be even better." Kira muttered stoically, causing Belmond's eye to twitch.

Seeing the former Enji glance at him made the clown faced man twitch before grasping his fist tightly." It will be a world where all your enemies will be dead Kira Myers, that good enough for you?

C'mon, I been around since hate became a thing, I _know_ you want revenge for those that screwed you over! Your not telling me you been thinking about how to get pay back every free moment you had in hell? Your not really going to be one of those stubborn pricks who turns down the deal of a life time for something as worthless as pride eh?"

Kira was silent as he saw Belmond looked weary, before he glanced at his father, Max and the others before he closed his eyes. "You are quite current. I did think a lot about what I would do if I would have another chance. And it would be something, like, _this!_ "

The man who tried to fuse with Zannacross raised his hand and unleashed a blinding light. Belmond was ready for Kira to attack him, but as the light faded he saw Kira was looking at his father again, with a massive amount of energy forming around him. As the Enji braced themselves Kira's eyes widened. "I hesitated to much in the past. But this time, this time I _will_ see my ideas through without a _shred_ of mercy! I have no time for games, may you all be devoured by my rage! _Goryūtenmetsu_!"

Kira's aura exploded, and took the shape of Five Swirling Dragons of Destruction. Each platinum colored construct was the size of a battleship. Belmond looked delighted at the Enji's shock, and as Max, Doug, Zero, Cloud, Myers, and others all tried to act Kira waved his hand, before the massive dragon shaped magic spells sprung forward faster then the Warriors of Light expected.

Despite their efforts, Belmond saw the Enji and the others were quickly devoured by Kira's massive attack. As the attack faded and he saw nothing but dust he laughed madly." That's it, that's what happens when vermin defy god! See how awesome the God of Destruction's power is boy? In your hands Auro and his gal won't be able to stop you so show them what, GUH!"

Belmond was cut off as he felt a painful sensation burst into his chest. As he felt the pain spread he swerved around expecting Ben or Lacus to have struck him. However he saw nothing." What…what the hell was that? This, this feels like, huh? No, NO!"

Belmond saw the sky flicker, before suddenly shattering like glass. He then saw that Kira was suddenly right in front of his chest, with his right hand outstretched. Belmond realized that the Enji he thought he saw had just been vaporized suddenly were just were they were and looked just fine.

He then widened his eyes in horror as he realized Kira 's extended hand was purple. As he looked into the eyes of the man he broke out of hell Kira just smirked." Your correct Belmond…the power this God of Destruction mode is so very useful." No…you used Haikai on ME!? No, no way would I not see that coming!"

"Normally perhaps…but that's why I put you under my Absolute Hypnosis to provide a opening. I had my doubts at how effective it would be on beings so high up on the divine hierarchy. But thankfully you were so eager to see me be a good puppet that you did not even realize what happened till its to late."

"No…you damn ungrateful bastard!" Belmond cried out with outrage as he saw the hole in his chest grow bigger and desperately tried to use his own energy to repress the effects of the Haikai Kira sent into his body." I busted you out of eternal damnation and gave you a chance for revenge and _even_ was nice enough to let you make your own new universe with the rest of us! But even though you always wanted to shatter the world Cosmos made you still betray me the second after I help you?"

"To be fair, I wanted at _least_ two seconds out of respect for what you did to me, that and to adjust to the new power. But, you truly are a clown if you thought _I_ would ever be content to abide to your terms God of Destruction! Its true I wanted to shatter the world that God created.

But it would matter little if it was a world forged by Cosmos or you and your " Master of Masters". Call me sentimental but if I erased the current world it would not be able to acknowledge my contribution. Yes…I won't be content if _your_ kind fills that vacancy on the throne of heaven, I won't settle for half measures, its either my plan or nothing. "

Belmond yelled with fury as veins formed on his forehead." Then your getting nothing you filthy human! You…you think your so damn clever? Your plans to screw over Zannacross legit blew you up, so your just a clown who repeats his pitiful nature!

As destructive as Haikai is, you don't think someone who's been using that energy since its been invented knows how to deal with it? Your arrogance is going to make you go through one _long_ painful ride human!"

Belmond had Haikai come out of his right hand as he put it near his wound to try and reverse the effect. At the same time with his other hand he flung a bunch of energy cards at Kira.

However the son of Master Myers just had a wild look in his eyes as he dashed forward, and let the energy cards cut through his arms. Even as one made a hole in his limb Kira did not falter as he endured the pain and went right through to jab Belmond in his head.

As the God of Destruction widened his eyes, Kira narrowed his own." I been enduring Hell for years, and you think such a level of pain can phase me now? I won't deny you clearly have more experience with Destruction energy. However."

Kira suddenly released a burst of Haikai from the mark he left on Belmond 's head. The clown faced man yelled in pain as he desperately tried to repress the new infusion of erosive energy.

As he did Kira's grin widened as he formed a orb of light and a orb of darkness in his other hand." Since you rely nearly solely on Haikai, I wonder how you will fair dealing with a more, complex formula? Only one way to find out, _Internal…Recurrence…Nexus_!

Belmond saw Kira throw the energy sphere at light at him, and unleashed a yell with a hint of desperation as he used his power to try and repel it." This joke's not funny…. ITS NOT FUNNY! Who the hell do you think you are Kira Myers, daring to make a fool out of me!?

I'm one of the original God's of Destruction…I been desiring this insurrection for millions of years and at last have the chance to get what I deserve! No damn ape that's only existed in the time that I blink my eye, is going to deny me what's mine!"

Belmond tried to strike back, but the wound Kira gave him caused his focus to splinter, giving Kira enough time to throw the orb of darkness in to the air. The orb of light, the orb of darkness, and the orb of Haikai suddenly rotated in a circle, and as Belmond found various energy collide into him he screamed in pain as Kira sprouted a damning look. " Were you to busy laughing at your own jokes when I said the name Kira means _nothing_ to me anymore Belmond? Like I said, I'm Darth Judicar, the one who will bring judgment to _all_ the unworthy! For as long as you plotted…you let your arrogance blind you to the fact that you were choking on your own ambitions.

You lost this game the very moment you were under the impression that this mere mortal could be a pawn under your pale thumb. I am grateful for your assistance, so I'll make it quick. Though if you want to resist, just try and keep yourself alive as you shatter atom by atom!"

The orb of light suddenly condensed before it covered Belmond as a dome of light. The Orb of darkness started to merge with both the orb of light and the orb of Haikai energy, and as it did Belmond yelled out a desperate," No…this joke's not funny anymore! Do something already Grand Priest! Seriously, stop this joke fathe…GAH!"

Despite his outrage, Belmond quickly realized the joke was on him as the orbs combined to form a double-layered yellow and black checkerboard.

Each check bore a symbol-an X, O, triangle, or square symbol, and as the two layers rotated in the opposite direction of the other, everyone saw the outline of Belmond scream before the rotation got faster, and in moments the fused God of Destruction completely vaporized.

As Doug was one of many who saw his former enemy turn to dust he saw Kira's emotionless face and chucked tensely." Well, that's one way to kill time, and I guess god's while we are at it. Still, much as I love a jackass's plan blowing up in his face, not so much fun when it blows up on us to!"

Aqua saw Kira give her and the others a wary look before she got closer to Doug." So, I guess this means Kira's on our side?"

"C'mon Aqua, I know it's been a crazy day but don't kid yourself." Max answered bitterly." The man's just made it clear he's only out for himself."

"That's true Max." Kira uttered casually as he flew down," But I'm also a practical man. Surely you did not forget already that we fought along the same side to stop Zannacross yes? This would fall into the same situation."

James eyed Kira carefully as he looked around." I see even your not bold enough to try and challenge the Beyonder?"

Before Kira could answer a shock-wave snapped everyone to attention. Kira looked to the left and saw Whis was still fighting Lacus and Vegeta easily, before he saw in the even further distance Ben struggling against Rassilon before he shrugged." The key to any battle is to know your enemy, and I'll concede for the moment you know more about both the Beyonder and this" Grand Priest" then me.

It boils down to the basic fact that its ideal for both of us to combined are powers to increase are chance of prevailing. Or would you prefer to cling to pride and fight two enemies at once Enji?"

Myers saw the dark amusement dance across his son's face and just sighed." Kira, even now must you refuse to see the error of your ways? Must you remind me of my failure with each passing moment?"

Kira saw how weary his father looked and responded with a shrug." Don't feel to bad " Grand Master", at the very least this unfolding drama is showing that we are _hardly_ the most dysfunctional family in history, at least not compared to this quarrel between deities.

Still… it would be best to figure out just what the true scope of this problem is, even I am not foolish enough to think I can afford a mistake when the stakes are this high."

Shinryudramon saw Ben fighting in the distance before he gulped." Well, lets hope the boss can afford to at least make a few because these lying jerks are as tricky as they get!"

* * *

As the group quickly tried to figure out the best way to help their friends, the friends they wanted to help were focused on figuring out the best way to stay alive.

Where we last left off Lacus she and her Saiyan teammates were trying to figure out a way to break through Whis's onslaught. But to Ben's lover's dismay, no matter how she attacked Whis her enemy just treated it like a joke.

At the moment Lacus was trying to overwhelm Whis with a barrage of flower funnels, but while she thought she had Whis distracted, as she launched another focused burst of holy magic Whis just caught the beam and smirked before the beam of light shattered.

Whis saw Lacus looked shocked, and sighed as he casually fired a blast behind him to bombard Vegeta just as the Saiyan tried to attempt a sneak attack. "Oh you really do look adorable trying your hardest dear. You are crafty for someone your age.

However, the simple fact is that even if you really are living up to being the ultimate champion of the light, the problem is that I'm a being that no light can hurt! It's a nasty little over sight but Cosmos did not think us Chirithy angels would ever defect, at least without turning to demons and losing are grace like Zamasu and the other fallen angels eh?

Now, if it was just me you might have been able to overpower my natural immunity with the Golden Imperial Crystal. However after absorbing my more fickle minded siblings, in this fused state I can counter your divine might with my vast experience of mastering light. Your just out matched my dear. Time to submit to fate. _Requiem…of Destruction_!"

Whis waved his hand before a green energy sphere formed around him. With a casual wave the massive projectile dived for Lacus and her comrades and the Enji responded by trying to cast another barrier, only for Whis to chuckle as his eyes glowed, and his Requiem of Destruction blast phased through her barrier like it was wallpaper.

Lacus saw the energy sphere expand, and saw Vegeta, Trunks and the others looking shocked before she winced." No, watch out!"

Reacting on instinct Lacus force pushed everyone out of the area as the Requiem of Destruction expanded to catch her. The green sphere unleashed a massive explosion that shook the entire area. And as Whis heard a scream of pain he shrugged." So sorry, your not getting the message so you have to learn the hard way at how, oh?"

Whis saw four golden ribbons lash out of the green light to bind him, before suddenly Lacus burst out of the smoke. While burnt and bruised, Lacus still looked determined as she rocked to Whis." Your going to learn I don't give up that easily! I endured far worst then this! _Rising Crescent_!"

Whis blocked her slash, and as he saw he was pushed back he chuckled once more." Ah, very true Raystar. Well, I'm not going to be able to hand you the pain years of mental trauma Brad Fowltor gave you. But, I don't need to break you mentally, just physically. You built up quite a tolerance for pain the past few years Lacus.

Still, even with all your enhancements and training, _everything_ has a breaking point when enough force is applied! _Sonata of Agony_!"

Whis's hand glowed with black energy before he made a hand gesture and slammed it in to his opponent. Lacus tried to parry the strike, but felt energy surge into her, energy that caused every cell of her body to erupt with pain.

As she cried out Whis saw she was still defiant and narrowed his eyes." Only a child refuses to see reason, till they are punished enough.

I just took the liberality of altering your senses to curse your feeling for pain till the point that even taking a breath feels like your lungs are put through a meat grinder. How many seconds till the pain overwhelms you dear?"

"Till…till I get the job done! I won't, AH!"

Lacus tried to kick Whis, but the effort took all of her will power to not be overwhelmed with pain. Whis snickered before smashing her in the head, sending her to the ground with enough force to cause a shock-wave.

Lacus was in so much pain that she was writhing around. As she tried to get up Whis smashed into her back in a instant, causing her to cry at the top of her lungs.

Whis saw the Golden Imperia Crystal start to glow before he sighed." I know your instincts are to neglect my curse hon, but even that ultimate thicket of the light can't save you if I send enough energy to slow its effects.

All that you revolved your life around has failed you, as the light has failed people time and again. So now its time for everyone to bare witness to the lights ultimate failure!"

Whis raised his hand, and had energy form around it before Lacus looked at Whis with raw rage." If its to much for a human, then how about a monster? The light may have failed me, but that's not all there is to me! _Persona… Armatization_! "

Whis felt a surge of power that was powerful enough to knock him back, and as the light faded the Chirithy angel saw Lacus had once more fused with the Blue-Eyes Chaos Max dragon.

Now golden colored, Lacus grasped all four of her transformed arms and roared with rage. But the look of sheer hate just made Whis roll his eyes." Now you really are throwing a hissy fit Lacus! The notoriety of the Blue Eyes White Dragon means _nothing_ to me."

Lacus gave another cry of primal fury as she instantly burst at Whis. The blue skinned man saw Lacus strike fast Forcing yourself to go berserk may numb you to the pain for a moment. But this respite will fail you when it lands you in even greater pain! Nice try but you will be forced to see who's, huh?"

Even as Whis blasted Lacus, she dashed through the energy attack and grasped her opponent by his arms.

She just narrowed her eyes before her energy flared up." You will be the one forced to see how wrong you are Whis! I can manage the pain, when another soul is taking half of the burden!

Whis…I don't know if you care at all about all the people that will be hurt by your selfishness, but its time you find out! All the people you hurt over your long life time, you and the God's of Destruction may see all of that as just a job but its time you are forced to realize the weight of your actions! _Avenging Light_!"

Lacus had her upper right hand glow with light before she smashed it into Whis's face. Before he could even open his mouth the Golden Imperial Crystal shimmered with energy. He promptly felt billions, even trillions, all of the deaths and the way it felt to the souls that experienced that death at the hand of Beerus under Whis's supervision.

As someone who had been supervising death since the dawn of history, and since unlike Zannacross, Whis was not completely indifferent to the suffering of others, feeling such a massive surge caused Whis to scream in pain.

Vegeta saw Whis cry in pain for the first time in millions of years and just cracked his neck." So, the smug bastard's not a divine robot after all. I admit, I thought she was just another magical doll but this girl's got some respectable warrior spunk. Trunks, are you sure she's not some Saiyan?"

"Not quite father." The time patrol agent responded confidently." Lacus Raystar is a lot of things, but its not because of what race she was born as that she's this strong. Its her own will, pushed to the limits of what life's thrown at her that's causing this."

"Heh, well as long as it makes Whis feel pain then that's good for me, bastard's had it coming for a long time thinking he was so far above us.

Yes, I never forgot Whis, I never forgot when I found out that Frieza was ordered by Beerus, and you to destroy my planet! Maybe Frieza would have done it anyway but, it still was under _your_ order!"

Whis heard screams everywhere and screamed himself, with pure hate." Damn it, you dare act self-righteous to _me_ Vegeta? You Saiyans were no saints, while Frieza may have molded you to be more vicious then your kin on planet Sadala, your own kind still destroyed your own original home world because of your own savage nature.

You all blame me, your kind _always_ blames those above you to divert from your _own_ weakness! But I _never_ wanted this job, it was a job forced upon me by god! Its because I'm so sick of this damn fate that I'm willing to do anything, destroy anyone and everyone to at _last_ be free of it!"

And I _will_ be free, no matter how many I have to kill to get their! _Elegy of_ ,"

Before Whis could complete his attack Lacus had the Oath-Keeper, once more currently set up as her bladed tail burst out for his head. Whis caught the blade, but as he did Lacus burst forward and had her new extra arm catch her opponent's.

Before he could react the berserk Enji unleashed a roar of primal fury and unloaded her Godly Berserk Sixty Four Strike Fury Divination barrage strike on to her enemy before he could regain his composure.

Hearing Whis emit pained grunts just made Lacus strike even harder to not give Whis time to regenerate from his wounds." Now who's trying to run away from their duty Whis!? If your being sneaky about this, then I'll just have to crush you with raw force!"

"My, guess your old boyfriend's rubbed off on you more than you would have liked eh Lacus?" Whis spat out bitterly. While he was still being barraged Whis was slowly moving his right fist back, and having it shimmer with energy." Guess it's no surprise.

It's a simple fact that when the chips are down people will do anything to win. But that goes double for me, and if you thought you could simply beat me like a brute then prepare for your final, very painful lesson! Co,"

Whis was about to attack yet again, but as his hand surged with energy Trunks blazed at Whis and slashed at his hand with all of the energy he could pump out of his Super Saiyan Rage state to force Whis's attack to be short circuited.

As Whis got punched in the face by Lacus once more the Time Patrol Agent yelled out," Its more than just her rage Whis! It's all of our rage, and all of our determination to protect the future! _Gallick Buster!"_

The half Saiyan unleashed the most powerful energy blast he could produce. Injured as he was, as Whis caught the blast and realized his hand was burning his eyes flashed with fatal rage." It's _always_ about the future with you eh Trunks? So very human, always looking to the future or the past, never to the present. Well I'm grasping for my future to, and your light's not bright enough to stop me!"

As Whis prepared to strike back Vegeta suddenly flew up to him while shouting," After all these years, you still doubt the rage of a Saiyan Whis? The girl's light may be one thing, but my rage is far from holy! No matter how many tries it takes I will blow you away! _FINAL FLASH_!"

Vegeta unleashed as much power as he could muster at his former mentor, as the blast hit Whis the treacherous angel saw his arms were sizzling. As he felt pain surge across him his eyes started to drip down with blood as he exerted himself. "You just don't get it Vegeta...you and Goku, and every mortal can never, EVER reach me!"

As Whis started to push the blast back Lacus roared again before powering up herself." You spent your entire life above others Whis, but I'll make you accept you can't just have your way anymore! _Ultimate... Divine…Perdition…Flare Burst!_ **"**

Lacus fired a projectile that contained all the power she had at Whis to, but as it came for the man Lacus respected just a day ago, the blue faced man had his eyes widened with rage." Damn it, you just don't get it Lacus.

You think your special, but your just the newest human Cosmos wants to push all of her hopes and fantasies into. No matter how evolved you are, your still just a lower class being! I always will be a higher class, I'll always be above all of you!"

Whis then had his rage explode as his Tenseigan eyes shimmered with light and he unleashed green energy beams in all directions. This was powerful enough to shatter the Final Flash, and Whis just phased through Lacus's energy beam.

He laughed madly and lost all of his composure as he unleashed energy beams in all directions." Yes, I was forced to be humble to my inferiors through so much of history, but at last I'll get what I deserve! Yes, this entire rotten universe, and every single hypocritical mortal in it is just something in my way! So if destroying everything and everyone is the way to change it, THEN THAT"S JUST WHAT I'LL DO!"

Whis glowed even more as his barraged became even more numerous. Lacus was able to push some of them back with her own blast, but Whis yelled even more as his lasers swerved around to try and blast Lacus from behind.

Just as it looked like the lasers were going to hit her a massive sun like sphere intercepted the lasers and shattered them to protect Lacus. The sphere then swerved downward before flying up in front of Whis to shatter the lasers in front of him.

The angel saw the sphere coming for him and yelled with raw hate to shatter the energy sphere. As it exploded he heard a bitter laugh." To think this day was not full of pain in the ass surprises as it is. But I'd admit I never thought in the end, you would be _this_ pathetic Whis."

Everyone looked to the right, and saw Beerus. The God of Destruction was still wounded. But even as he was grasping where Whis stabbed him he had a bitter look, and his own aura was flaring up.

The cat like man saw the look of raw hate his teacher was giving him before he snickered bitterly." Whis...I know are relationship was never what most would say was ideal.

But like any old marriage or friendship that has its bumps but holds together I was under the impression we had an understanding. At the very least, I did not think you were so bitter that you would throw the mother of all bratty tantrums and loath the state of things enough to want to destroy everything."

Whis had his eye twitch before he laughed madly. As he calmed down he grasped his fist tight enough to draw blood." You were under that impression because I was programmed to never be able to express it! But after at least being free from the bonds Cosmos put on me, I want you to know I _always_ hated it!

When I first was made to be your Chirithy, the Master of Masters and Cosmos told me how it was for the prosperity of the universe that I helped you the best I could! I was lead to believe that you would grow in time.

But as you destroyed enough to the point where we both evolved, you may have gained new tricks as a God of Destruction, but you were still the same lazy, arrogant, rude, uncaring bastard as Beerus!

And the worst part was that at least some of the other God's of Destruction gave up their titles or branched out into other roles, you clung on to your title and did nothing but revel in laziness, refusing to let me do anything but watch you waste away for the rest of existence content to endlessly ramble on about glory days while I was reduced to a glorified pet who can't leave his master's house and was stupid enough to think that I _liked_ it.

I had hope you would change only because I was spellbound to _never_ give up faith! But after my "restrains" were broken, I knew what I had to do. Yes, only when I have revenge on _everyone_ that forced me into this joke of a destiny will I be content!"

Beerus saw the sheer madness in Whis's eyes, and as he saw that blood was still dripping down his long time mentor's eyes and paused, before laughing." After all this time, you at last show real emotion eh Whis? Its asinine how your acting, but real all the same. Whis...I am sorry you felt that bad about things, but _not_ sorry enough to overlook you trying to kill me, on top of all this crap that's going on!"

"Always thinking about saving face till your very last moments eh" Lord" Beerus?" Whis snapped back bitterly." You're not fooling anyone. Though because of the asinine reasoning of Cosmos and Zannacross the public assumed the God's of Destruction were the most powerful entities in existence, we Chirithy that evolved to be your overseers, your angelic attendants, your teachers, have _always_ been superior! You never truly beaten me Ira... _never_!"

"True." Beerus uttered as he grasped his fist tightly." But see this time I can't afford to lose! And this time, since your trying to kill me and all, I'm not holding anything back! _Multi-Cataclysmic Orbs_!"

The God of Destruction quickly formed a massive purple energy sphere and punched it. This caused the orb to shatter in to countless smaller purple orbs that scattered around like balls on a pool table.

Whis saw the projectiles coming from him in all directions and responded with a bitter grumble as he extended his wings and fired dozens of white energy blasts form his wings." Please, I know you inside and out Beerus! You can't drag this out, I'll drag you to your fate kicking and screaming! _Destruction's Concerto!_ "

The mad angel fired a pair of green energy orbs that cut through a barrage of the Multi-Cataclysmic Orbs, before swiftly shooting up. Whis smirked as he saw Beerus get hit in the chest. But suddenly the God of Destruction's image flickered before shattering.

The moment Whis realized he hit a decoy he saw a glimmer of light and saw a much larger energy orb heading for him.

Whis was pushed back a few inches before he yelled with raw rage and unleashed enough power to shatter the projectile.

As he did Beerus swiftly reappeared and grasped him from behind with his arms.

Whis looked shocked his long time comrade grinned." Even with your superior instincts you can't do everything at once Whis! As much as Auro is a naive tool at times, I won't deny he was sharp enough as a fighter to remind me how effective clones can be in battle!"

"Well done you got me." Whis uttered dryly." But that does not mean much when you can't do anything to me. No matter how" motivated" you are you still don't have anything that can harm me Beerus!"

"Your wrong Whis, dead wrong!" Beerus roared furiously as his aura exploded." Or did you forget a God of Destruction can destroy _anything_ with enough effort!"

Beerus had his muscles bulge as he grasped Whis with all the strength he had, before opening his hands. Whis realized that Beerus was starting to form a Haikai sphere in his hands before he snorted." You think you can bluff me Beerus? You out of everyone know that even at point blank range, the moment you release me I'll escape your Haikai orb even if I only have nanoseconds to spare! Just, huh?"

Whis paused as Beerus looked deadly serious, before the cat faced man chuckled bitterly." Oh I know Whis...that's why I'll just have to keep holding you till the Haikai goes off!"

"Tsc...maybe I hit you harder than I thought before, if you think you can survive a Haikai blast of that magnitude!"

"Oh I know what I'm doing Whis! I'm seeing things more clearly then I have in a long while. If I'm going to die, at least it will go on my terms! Besides, I might not have always been pro-active but I always taken my role, my job as God of Destruction seriously! That means I'm not backing down!"

Whis saw how serious Beerus looked before his eye twitched." Of course now you take things to seriously! Don't be a fool, you destroy yourself with your own Haikai sphere and there will be no going back, your very soul will be erased!"

"Eh...at least people will know for the rest of history that I was a badass!"

"No...you're not taking this away from me Beerus! I'll erase you before you even have the chance!"

Whis yelled madly as his own aura surged and he fired lasers from his wings to bombard Beerus. The God of Destruction yelled in pain, but shocked Whis by still holding on. Trunks saw this and could only raise an eyebrow." Has, Beerus gone insane?"

"Maybe boy." Vegeta shot back," But the truth is this seems like are best shot at taking Whis down! Quickly, keep Whis pinned down so he can't break free! _Big Bang Attack_!"

As the Prince of Sayian's unleashed his massive energy orb Lacus saw how determined Lacus looked before she winced." Beerus...I'm sorry its turning out so tragic for you. I can't change the past, but I'll do everything I can to keep the future alive!"

The Enji unleashed another barrage of energy blasts to further distract Whis. As the Chirithy kept having his focus broken he glared at Beerus with a look of pure loathing in his eyes." I won't let you deny me what is rightfully mine! You were always a quitter when the chips were down Beerus. I'll break that will of yours once and for all! _Sonata of Agony_!"

Whis quickly used the same spell he used recently on Lacus to magnify the pain Beerus was feeling.

The former Foreteller yelled in agony, but even as he coughed out blood he chuckled bitterly." I may have backed out of things that would not turn out well, but I _never_ backed out of purging corruption. And Whis...right now you're as corrupt as you can get! And if this mess was started because of me, then I'll do whatever it takes to end it!"

"You don't HAVE what it takes to end it Beerus! Your nothing but, huh?"

Whis got barraged by even more attacks as Doug and some of the others flew in Doug yelled out," Never mock a dude's will jackass!"

"Enough!" Whis seethed out." I'll put all of you mortals in your place once and for all!"

Lacus saw Whis glow with more energy before she grasped her hand tightly." I could say the same to you Whis! Time to make the most of that wild ride in Gourmet World. _Grand Knocking_!"

Lacus took in the skill she observed Midora and the Gourmet Hunters used to strike Whis in the back of the neck with one of her extra hands with a palm thrust.

This strike hit Whis long enough to paralyze him, and Whis cursed as he realized the move was taking effect." To think you would use such long lost moves. That Beyonder being reckless with history is turning out to be such a pain."

"To bad Whis!" Beerus shot out." Because you can't wiggle out of this, this is it!"

Champa flew up and saw what Beerus was doing before yelling out in dismay." The hell are you doing bro? Joke's over, no reason to do something so damn reckless."

Beerus chuckled at his brother showing concern before he closed his eyes." Don't be an idiot Champa...Whis will slip away with anything that's not point blank range. I have to do this to make things right...just think of it as me paying you back for bailing me out from the Beyonder before. It's going to be up to you to keep are legacy going from here."

Vegeta saw how serious Beerus looked before he snickered in disgust." Damn it, after all this time now you show pride? Damn it Beerus!"

"Heh...now I see why you blew yourself up to try and take out Buu back then Vegeta. Hopefully...this will get better results. You're going to have to keep Goku in line for me."

At that moment Goku had finished recovering and had just flown up to his friends as he saw what Beerus was doing this. The site of this caused the Saiyan to wince." Beerus...is this all because of me? I...never meant to cause things to get this bad between you and Whis."

"Tsc...obvious to the truth as always Goku, this was something even before you. But if we live through this you better gain some damn perspective. Heh, make it my last wish , my last order to you is to gain some damn self-awareness!"

Doug saw how determined Beerus looked before he spat on the ground." Damn it all, the way Ben and everyone told me about this God of Destruction throwing his weight around I thought you were just some elitist prick throwing his weight around but have to admit, would have been nice to have had a drink with yah Beerus."

"Heh, I could say the same about you Doug Fitter, hate to admit it but we have more in common then I normally would admit. If you guys live through this, just think your actions through and keep a closer eye on your friends more than I did. Would be a pain for my sacrifice to amount to nothing if your pals go through with their stupid plan anyway!"

"You got my word man, I'm not going to make that mistake."

Lacus saw how serious Beerus looked before feeling dismayed at how bitter things turned out." Lord Beerus...I'm sorry me and Ben were so blind to how things really looked. It, should not have to end this way! With all my power, there must be a way to shield you from."

"Don't be naive again girl!"

Beerus snapped out." Whis is to powerful, just focus on sealing the area so he can't escape! Look, you want to save your precious boyfriend or not? Just make sure you keep your eyes open to reality from here on out!"

Lacus saw how determined the God of Destruction looked before she nodded."

Your right. I'll do that Beerus, I promise."

With a heavy sigh Lacus cast a golden energy barrier around Whis and Beerus.

Whis struggled to overcome the Knocking effect till Beerus had veins form on his forehead." All right Whis...we started this together, so I'll make sure this ends together! I'll make sure your last moments are seeing what I"m really about!"

Whis eyed Beerus carefully, before his eye twitched again and he laughed madly." Beerus...you really have matured after all. To think...only at the end you would show this to me! Hahah, what a joke, what an insane joke!"

"Life can be a cruel joke at times Whis." Beerus uttered somberly." All we can do is roll with the punches." Beerus prepared to unleash his Haikai sphere and had memories of his long life flash across his mind before he grit his teeth." Damn it, this is not how I would have preferred to check out, but I'll still do it on _my_ terms!

Auro...you better take your job as a hero seriously so I don't look like an idiot! Whis, Champa, Goku, Vegeta, ciao."

Beerus closed his eyes before he let his Haikai sphere explode.

Whis had desperation creep into his eyes as he screamed out," No, why did you have to change at the last moment? DAMN YOU IRA! I WON'T...RAHH!"

Whis surged all of his power to try and break out, but before he could strike the sphere exploded. Whis gave one last scream of rage as the Haikai sphere consumed him, and he and Beerus were erased in an instant. Lacus felt guilt and other emotions sweep through her, but pushed herself to stay focused as she made sure her barrier protected everyone from the explosion.

As the light faded, it was clear that not one atom of either Beerus or Whis was left. Seeing this caused Vados to sigh." Whis...I'm so sorry your pent up despair exploded in such a tragic fashion. If only...it did not have to end this way."

"That's for damn sure!" Champa roared out furiously. The fatter God of Destruction rubbed his eyes to avoid looking teary eyed. " Why did it end this way! I thought the others were just joking about this, at worst I thought this was going to be some prank! But Luxu, even the Master of Masters really thought was set on this? What, what were they thinking?"

Lacus saw how dismayed Trunks, Myers, James, and even Goku looked before she grasped the Golden Imperial Crystal tightly. As her mind had thoughts of just what she was fighting for flash by she then noticed Kira flying up as well. But just as she was about to ask why her former enemy was alongside her comrades an explosion of light in the distance drew everyone's attention.

Lacus realized that was where Ben was fighting the Master of Masters...and as she saw the explosion was warping space itself she realized her hand was shaking, with anger. She quickly grasped the hand before looking determined." You have every right to ask that Champa.

Iger Rassilon...how could someone who's so tuned to the light be so callous about what horrors he's unleashing? This level of indifference...it's in ways greater than any demon's! Ben, no matter how old and wise he is, no matter how many forbidden powers he has, he can't win!"

"That's for sure lady." Goku uttered as he cracked his neck." I don't always know the bigger picture, but its rather damn clear even to me what's wrong about this! So for now, no matter what Rassilon 's going to answer for this!"

Lacus nodded before the group prepared to aide Ben, and while they figured Ben could use their help, Ben's girlfriend and the others were not realizing how dire the situation really was.

* * *

As we wind back a bit to where we last left off Ben was struggling to figure out how to deal with an enemy even more powerful then he feared.

After realizing his power seemed to truly be cut in half vie the deep power of _Shirafude Ichimonji_ , the chosen Enji realized if he let his emotions steer him he could lose everything and focused on evading the Master of Master's attacks as he created Shadow Clones to try and destroy his opponent's magical paintbrush.

Rassilon casually deflected an energy sword wave attack Ben unleashed, then saw a clone of the Enji charging at him with the intent to slash the exalted paintbrush in his hand.

The blue skinned man sighed before he casually intercepted the blade with the side of the brush.

Before the Ben clone even had time to look shocked the Grand Priest smashed him in the eye with the brush with enough force to shatter the clone.

As he looked over at the real Ben he flashed a hallow smile." I give you credit for reacting more than a mere primate, but your deduction that shattering my brush would unbound you to my magic is quite flawed.

After all, it's the power I give it that makes it a threat. Thus, you can only win by overcoming my power, a verdict that's looking less likely by the second."

The real Ben glared at the man he respected mere hours ago before pointing the Divine Nova at his opponent." It does not matter how much power or knowledge you command Rassilon! A person using corrupt twisted holy energy will _never_ be able to prevail over the ultimate champion of the light, not with what's at huh? Whoa!"

"Such a flawed judgment." Rassilon uttered coldly as he unleashed a sudden energy blast of light, ultra-violent light from his free hand that Ben could only just manage to push back." You think _you_ have the right to tell the first angel what corrupt light is when I am what defines the light's actions?

You already think so highly of yourself that you think you can define what is justice?"

Ben struggled as he was pushed back a bit before he thought about all that's been going on and pushed himself back with raw anger." I'm not going to think I know more overall then you.

Yet after all I been through I seen enough to know what's good and what's evil. And what you're doing now, betraying those you were supposed to protect and trying to destroy the entire universe over your personal desire is the very personification of evil!"

"Even _more_ posturing eh Ben Auro? Where you not intent to force your will on the universe yourself?"

"That was _your_ idea! Besides, my plan was to help people to make the universe a better place, you just want to destroy everything out of some crazy delusion!"

"Tell me " Chosen One"... is it more crazy to go to any lengths to bring about a mythical Eden that you, Lacus, your fellow Enji and the Cosmos desire, or to bring about true balance to existence so that despite the cost things can be how they should be?"

"Damn it, you and the God's of Destruction keep ranting about the truth but that's no different than Zannacross and everyone in his empire, you just want all the power for yourselves!"

"Since I'm trying to kill you I can understand your stubbornness as that is a common trait of those who are dealing with enemies. Still, I would have hoped you were not stubborn enough to fail to see the value of the true path over a false one."

"And just what _is_ the false path? That all the dreams of the light are a waste?"

"Tell me, who but the person who's seen the path of the light the longest could see if it was folly? As I said previously, so much suffering has been done in the wake of the light, nearly as much as that by pure sinners themselves. For the obsessed that refused to diverge from their ideals, there refusal to relent causes more suffering."

"So your grand theory is just that you're a nihilist who thinks trying to push to help more people is just a waste of time? The destiny you and Cosmos gave me is what caused the universe to be saved!

The desire to do something greater then what society currently was, to change the world, was what pushed me to be a hero. And, since that saved everyone it seemed far from useless to me! "

"Again, your view is to narrow. True, you fulfilled your destiny and saved the universe from Chaos Zannacross Necron Ben Auro. But tell me, was this desire purely out of goodness or to be the" legend"?

Why else are you so fixated on leaving your will on the universe, to the point that your all but on the verge of freezing the state of the universe so that it can't change, so that your glory can never end?

To be fair you can't be the sole blame of this as Cosmos and the angels pushed you in a direction I have believed for a while to be faulty. But tell me this" Hero".

If your destiny offered nothing to you but purely the act of doing good, and you would have died to complete it, would you still have gone through with being the ultimate hero just for that?"

Ben's eyes flashed with confusion before he gritted out," I, that's not an easy answer when there is so many variables!"

"Maybe...but the fact that you hesitated at all means it would not be likely. After all, in theory doing good should be for the sheer goodness of itself yes "Chosen One"?

It's true, the more the reward, the more one has incentive to see his or her task through. Cosmos and Zannacross and their various agents have argued throughout history the right balance of rewarding their servants to be" Fair".

I tried to be neutral, and just observe. But from that observation...I seen that the more" incentive is given to complete a task, the more it dilutes from the value of just doing that task on its own.

Heaven and Hell have been what has driven mortal actions since their inception Yes...the "carrot and the stick" in the means of desire for paradise or fear of damnation. It's effective to an extent, but has also diluted people striving to be the best for the life they had.

It is true that mortals have come up with their own conclusions to things based purely on their own judgments, but an existence were people were forced to live in the present, and not for a fantasy, could lead to the end of so much of the cause of mortal corruption that it might very well be worth the cost of the total restructuring of the universe."

"Maybe to you!" Ben roared out furiously." But to everyone that's lives that would be ruined by your plan that's a _horrible_ idea! Nothing that would kill everyone like that could ever be the best path!"

Ben produced more shadow clones to try and break his enemies focus, but the Grand Priest casually had more ultraviolet energy beams barrage them all. As they shattered the blue man sighed." I'm curious, do you realize you your self are trying to impose the same thing? It may not be killing people's bodies but it would kill people's souls.

You have thought it was not the same but Doug Fitter's resistance showed just how strongly people would oppose the Homeostasis Axiom Matrix once you revealed it, if you ever did. Yet it was only when I showed my intentions did you have serious doubts."

"Damn it." Ben threw out angrily." That's because _you_ tricked me! I thought I was doing what would help the most people but you were just setting me up for a sick joke!"

"But that's just the thing Ben. It still would help people, just not all the people. It's not a lie that some people, people that are content just being a cog in the machine would be happy to not think for themselves and be happy to not have to take any responsibility for their actions.

But it's you, Lacus, Myers, and even Cosmos that "Kid" yourselves to thinking those who cherish their individuality would ever go along with your idea without being forced to submit."

"Damn it, I knew not everyone would agree about everything, but the whole point about the Homeostasis Axiom Matrix project is that people could never understand each other so they would be enhanced to see the light so they could at last see clearly."

"I'm well aware of the plan _I_ gave you Ben Auro. The thing you kept overlooking is that people would be changed, be manipulated in various ways to conform to the other's way of view."

"Yah but, if it's the corrupt people being pushed to behave properly, if its sinners, criminals, murders, and the rest of the scum of existence being controlled to behave properly then how can you possibly say the good does not outweigh the bad?"

"I say that, because I'm willing to say what most of my angel brethren and Cosmos herself refuses to even ponder, that to an extent the sinful have a place in existence among the blessed and while they should not dominate life, they should _not_ be removed form it either or being pure would no longer have any value.

Ben Auro...we talked much in the last few years, and the truth of the matter is that you want to push to reform existence to make sure that people like Brad Fowltror, the man you hate more than any other would no longer exist.

You never once gave serious thought that the blame was not all in men like him. It is a fact that Brad Fowltror is one of the most sinful men in history. But even so, you always round things out to him tricking Lacus and everyone else to liking him, and try and push away why so many people are naturally attracted to people like him, to people good or evil, are filled with the brim with raw charisma.

You neglected the simple truth that some sincerely find people like him appealing, and not all that do are sinful unforgivable "deplorable." heathens but simply people who are drawn to raw passion."

"If your saying that Brad was right to do what he said you really are corrupted by the Beyonder!"

"I said men _like_ him, not him personally. But once more your absolving yourself of blame. More so, your kind absolves all blame to put everything on the aggressor. It is a complex issue where fault lies on both sides, but when one side refuses to even bother to try and reason an inch there is no hope of true evolution.

Yes, it's not always the case but sometimes, the prey, the meek, have some fault on their end for relying more on hope, miracles and other factors over trying to take fate into their own hands.

The way many humans and other mortals have seen the universe, is that God's totality before the universe was the one good moment. When god created the world, he shattered the single and total Truth that was himself.

Such people divided the world into the" categorical," the lost realm of the single perfect concept and the "historical," human life with its facts and passions. For such beings...the tragedy of existence was that facts could not be reassembled into God's totality, nor passion's into God's purpose.

In their eyes...the world of mortals of facts and passions is senseless, they found it immoral that a fact might be grasped in its historical setting, that the world of empirical existence cannot be theologically justified. Passions are evil, sinful.

God must have erred in his creation by releasing the evil nature of the sensual. To them God yielded to a romantic impulse making beings, ourselves, who are moved by passion.

And so the romantic content of existence overcomes the rational form of thought, and thought cedes its place to an unthinking purpose.

To them something that is not like them is a sin, and they demand for a condition in which all think and feel as one, which means not to think and feel at all because to them "Evil" begins where the person begins, that individuality only is a flaw, the empirical fragmentation of mortal existence is an incorrect, a transitory, a metaphysically sinful condition to existence.

Some are more passionate about this then others, but it boils down to wanting to stifle out views that oppose their own to not have to change. To have the right to have their views trump overs they insist they are the innocent, righteousness ones.

Like I told you earlier about the politics of Eternity…in its most extreme shape…those who accept eternity politics do not always expect to live longer, happier or more fruitful lives.

They accept suffering as a mark of righteousness if they think that guilty others are suffering more. Life is nasty, brutish, and short; the pleasure of life is that it can be made nastier, more brutish, and shorter for others.

You and so many hero's across history think you're doing justice by stopping those who want to indulge on their desires at the cost of others. And while many would agree, it's a simple fact that there are those who see you as the villain in that venture.

You, along with many angels and other" holy" beings jump to conclusions and just assume they are defective. It's all too quick to descend into a state where facts do not matter and responsibility vanishes because the individual assumes their purpose is all consuming, _such_ as a chosen one.

Tell me Ben...regardless of the state of the universe when you joined the Enji was there any real reason you had to join the order?

You had no personal stake that you were aware of, but you magnified your own injustice to make your situation more dire then it was. True your life with your family was not ideal, but it was not nearly as repressive as some of your Enji comrades, even your own teammates Doug Fitter and Ezan Zeon.

No...you, like so many others inflated your own situation to raise your own self-importance to justify your desperation. You could have simply learned to accept your life as it was but you just refused to adapt.

To be blunt, I was against you being the champion of the light, but while I thought you were not qualified Cosmos and some of the other angles thought that it would be" Fair" to give someone who's conditions were not ideal a chance to become the savior to try something different then with Seiya Leingod.

True, you reached out to those such as Ezan, Lacus, your cousin Max, and those who did not see your way, but those were all people you felt something in common with who while may have been in conflicting situations had at least a few values you shared.

Those who you had nothing in common with, such as Brad and beings like him were treated merely as subhuman."

"Damn it, you expected me to try and reason with people who only understood violence and only cared about themselves? For the greater good, those who endanger the whole have to be neutralized. How else can there be everlasting peace and a world where people are free to be how they truly want to be?"

"That's just the thing Ben Auro. You and those like you may not like it but the very idea of everlasting peace is hell to some.

Peace, a life at peace, has always been and continues to be an ideal for humanity and most of the other mortal races. But peace as a state of universal politics has never been stable.

Even when resources are plentiful, peace is a fragile state of equilibrium that can be shattered by the whims of desire. And that's because despite how much war devastates people, even despite all that pain the truth is that no matter the cost to many war is seen as the greatest of all states.

To such warriors, war satisfies yearning for anonymity, for being just a number, and functioning only as a cog. War gives some trauma, but _also_ gives some the experience of being the "Mightiest of all mass actions", which obliterated individual differences so that even suffering, which traditionally had marked off individuals through unique unexchangeable destines could now be intercepted as "an instrument of historical progress.

You have again and again justified your actions because it would give people the freedom to live life to the best of their ability. But what if with that freedom people still chose to be bound to a stronger power? Many prefer their life like a narrow but mostly well-lit hallway, bright enough to see ahead but not enough to get lost.

When that narrow hallway explodes into wide-open space some find it exciting, the very essence of freedom. And yet some find the burden of choice, the weight of having to choose the paths not chosen can be crushing, and so they open themselves to whatever is the strongest path, even if it's not the most healthiest.

You and many others looked down on those who fight with a warrior mind set, those like the Klingons, the Yuuzhan Vong, the Saiyans, the Krogans, and _all_ the other warrior races that forsake the future for the glory of a " gloriously honorable" present.

Your hardly the first to do so, but it's because so many of the "sanctified" elite, to Cosmos herself judged such types harshly that so many gladly aligned themselves to Zannacross and the forces of darkness simply for being seen with more respect, even if it was just an act.

The gist of what I'm saying Ben Auro, is that you are not the only person who thinks those who live for fighting and violence such as Brad Fowltor are nothing but evil, but are dismissing what some of such beings contribute to society.

You say you want to guide people to a better tomorrow, and yet want to exclude anyone that's not in synch with your values and refuse to accept that all parts of the universe have a role to play, even the undesirable ones.

The kind you came from, the kind who are often at the mercy of the strong loath your repressors, but so many are all too willing to return the favor when the scales of power shift.

Only a fraction of such people resist the temptation, and even more see your repressors as a different tribe altogether.

It's because of this that your grand design will always fail. And, if Cosmos insists on clinging to this lie, then her lie must be shattered so that things at last will be balanced in the new true world!"

As the Master of Masters delivered his long rant, his energy beam inched closer and closer to overpowering Ben. The leader of the Justice Force could not help but feel conflicted about what the Grand Priest told him.

But as he realized Rassilon was on the verge of overpowering him he grit his teeth." Damn it, I admit at times I just wanted people like Brad to just disappear forever from existence.

After all, who really would be sad if people that brought nothing but harm to others was a thing to the past? I know, it's not always that simple, and that people are mostly not all born monsters.

I know all about people making mistakes. I sure as hell made them and that's why I know how important it is for someone to give a person a second chance. But...that being said...there are those that abuse mercy and kindness, that never change, and are nothing but a blight on existence! Those people can't be reasoned with, they are a virus to all decent people.

While I don't want people to be damned just for having a different thought, and try and find ways to get people to understand their differences so they can reach a understanding to avoid suffering.

But, at the same time I won't hesitate to try and do everything I can to make sure that those who don't want to understand anyone but themselves so that they can never threaten anyone again! And if you thought a little more debate would cause me to doubt myself Rassilon. "

Ben uttered strongly. Before he could go on he vanished in a flash of light, before an energy sword flew by his attacker and he warped above the sword, with the Divine Mugen Nova surging with energy." Then think again! It's my job to protect the people of this universe, from themselves and from mad angels! I'll get that job done no matter what! _Shin-Divine Flare Edge_!"

Ben attempted to slash through his opponent's paintbrush, and the arm that held it. But as his blade closed in on its target, the Master of Masters narrowed his eyes before in a flash a sword of crystalline and ice-like design with an orb in its helm that looked like the Soul Caliber blade Siegfried once welded formed in his opponent's hand to parry the strike.

As Ben looked shocked Rassilon jabbed Ben with his Ichimonji brush to cover his chest and face with ink.

Ben felt his energy drain instantly, and Rassilon did not hesitated to slash Ben across the chest.

As the Enji fell down the blue faced man glared at Ben coldly." I've always looked poorly at my fellow angels that felt their duty gave their actions importance that superseded logic and override the will of others. In some ways the nature of heaven and hell is that of the lucky using the unlucky as the fuel for their happiness.

Yes, the will of the holy overriding the will of the dammed, it's a hypocritical stance that is meant to simplify things. A stance that allows one to negate reason to suit reality, is such a major source of imbalance, one that I'll purge from existence!"

"It's more than just a theory Rassilon, you're talking about eradicating all life! Even if you're not entirely wrong about some of the things you say, that fact alone is all the reason I need to take you down! _Burning, Ce_ , huh? "

Ben attempted to unleash his ultimate energy attack, but felt a chill as he realized the energy was not coming out." The hell? I still have energy, I know it!"

"Maybe, but with the last strike of my brush, I rewritten the power of your move, I erased its name, and its existence. Your finding out the hard way that the pen is indeed mightier than the sword eh? Or, at least the pen of god is.

Now then, I gave you enough time to reflect over your flaws Ben Auro, but if you insist on shunning enlightenment then it's time for you, and all the others of the light, if not existence itself to face the final referendum on holiness itself. Cosmos won't be paralyzed forever, and I see Whis, Belmond, and the others let their emotions guide them to fatal errors.

I won't make the same mistake, before anyone can meddle I'll unleash the Space Time Quake that will cause the very structure of the universe to unravel!"

Ben saw the Book of Prophecies on his enemies chest begin to surge with energy before the warrior of light remembered how the Beyonder ripped the universe apart before and had desperation fuel him." No, I won't let you!"

Ben felt the power of the Master of Master's eroding his very energy before he burst at his enemy and first struck with a golden energy sword in his free hand.

Rassilon blocked it with his blade, but Ben used his energy to have another golden energy blade form out of the first from the right to stab the book.

This caused the energy surging across the Book of Prophecies to rippled, and Rassilon realized the energy was about to rupture before he quickly made a hand gesture.

An explosion of energy erupted out of the Veraldar Nagli, and Ben felt like the very air around him was collapsing around him and braced himself.

The Enji struggled to stand his ground, and when he opened his eyes he saw that his surroundings had changed.

Now he was in a blank black area that looked like a lifeless void containing crystalline structures.

Ben saw that the crystals were showing various images, and swerved around to see a rift in space and time itself behind him before he heard as sigh, and looked up to see Rassilon glancing down at Ben with a look of exasperation." My, I was nearly careless myself. I rushed the ritual and you nearly caused it to backfire.

Clever, I had to restructure the spell at the last moment, blowing a hole in the _Bleed_ , the inter-dimensional plane that forms the barriers across realties, and ended up blowing a pathway to the Crack of Time...a pocket dimension that is outside and inside the space time flow at the same time.

Only a minor setback, I can get the same effect from the Space-Time Quake with only a _few_ modifications."

"I won't let you get the time to pull it off Rassilon!" Ben shouted furiously." I will stop you! _Erupting, Burning Dragon Fist!_ "

Ben furiously tried to punch his enemy in the face, but to his shock Rassilon was able to catch his fist with his bare hand. His opponent narrowed his eyes before his energy exploded, and a halo of golden energy that resembled the halo that Zamasu formed in his fused state appeared, though one that looked like a cross appeared out of his back.

The Grand Priest had eight sets of angel wings from out of his back as he swiftly grew to the shape of a normal sized, slightly muscular adult with longer hair like Xemnas or Sephiroth as he gained the same Tenseigan eyes that Whis had.

Ben found his arm being twisted before his opponent's eyes glowed." You still don't grasp that your destiny is over Ben. If you refuse to accept reality, I will make you accept your reality."

The leader of the Justice Force gave a battle cry and tried to slash at his foe with the Divine Mugen Nova, only for Rassilon to casually parry the strike with his brush. Ben noticed that the brush had transforms into a from of a somewhat short glaive, with the top portion taking the form of a short, single edged blade reminiscent of a tip of a chokutō, attached to the long brush handle, with a round orange gem glowing it its center.

The Master of Master's looked amused at Ben's confusion before he leaned forward." Are you thinking if I suddenly used magic to switch my brush with a blade? Not quite, its merely both on a whim. I gave the name to all things, including say, the Reality Gem that was part of the _Infinity Gauntlet_.

Thus, I can replicate even an object of _that_ magnitude. Before I depraved you and your sword of its name and its power, but by exerting myself I can rewrite reality to rewrite your name, your very existence!"

Ben saw his foe's brush suddenly glowing white, but before he could react Rassilon struck Ben with his brush once more, and now his entire body was covered with ink.

The first angel then punched Ben in the face, smashing him to the ground, and as Ben stabilized himself he saw a symbol, a letter from the first Xenogan language formed on his sword.

The Enji swore and raised his blade, only for it to suddenly become too heavy for him to lift.

As Ben looked on in terror Rassilon smirked darkly." As your quickly realizing, I was not lying in the slightest, in ways my powers have a greater reach then Zannacross in the right circumstances. He had some restrictions on what he could do because Cosmos could oppose him, but I'm on the inside if you will.

Like how a top ranking member of a company can overrule their superior in the right situation, I can at this moment bypass Cosmos's authority.

Thus, I just overwritten the rules of both the Divine Mugen Nova _and_ the Star Sword, to rewrite that Ben Auro is no longer its master, and no longer as the right to access its power."

Ben looked in horror as his blade's light faded and his hair turned back to normal. As the sword he for so many years had become use to feeling as a part of himself fall out of his hands he unleashed a scream mixed with rage and desperation."No, NO! I won't let you get away with this! I'll, GUH!"

Ben desperately had his aura flare up as he frantically gathered an energy sphere in his hands, only for Rassilon to be in front of him in an instant.

Before Ben could even react his opponent struck him with his brush once more. As another symbol formed on his forehead Ben yelled in pain.

As energy flew out of him the Master of Masters smirked." Oh but I will, because everything that was given to you was at least in part given under my authority, and now I shall take it _all_ away.

Yes, the last few years your body has been strengthened by the divine enhancements the angels gave you, under my super vision.

With my last strike, I rewritten that to take away every ounce of that, reverting you to a normal human."

Ben kept screaming in pain, as with his body being purged of all its enhancements the pain overwhelmed him and he succumbed to exhaustion.

The man completely covered in ink coughed up blood and struggled to get back up as he tried to focus through the pain." You...you won't get away with this! Iger Rassilon, for the sake of everything I care about, for everyone I love I will stop you! Because I'm, GUH!"

In an instant Rassilon slashed Ben across the chest, cutting him and vaporizing all his clothing in the process. As Ben fell back down naked Rassilon gave a bored sigh." Because your what precisely? Delusions aside, your nothing but a completely normal human now, truly stripped of everything. Your powerless to do anything but submit to fate."

"No, I'll find a way. No matter what, I'll find a way to stop you in time. I."

Rassilon suddenly grasped Ben by the throat before he sighed again." You just don't get it, your time is up and before this is over I will drive the point home with the _maximum_ approach. _Senescencia_!

Ben only had time to see his opponent's fist glow yet again, before he felt a surge of pain smash into his chest. Before the man could even react his foe barraged him again and again with blows too numerous to even react to, each blow sapping Ben of more and more of his energy.

Rassilon completed his combo with a strike that sent Ben reeling, and as Ben's head snapped back he was shocked to see hair and teeth flying up.

Ben felt just stabilizing himself took all of his power, and when he looked at one of the crystal structures he gasped, or tried to, because he saw in his reflection that suddenly he looked older than his father, then his grandfather when he died, that he looked even older then Master Myers.

After suddenly rapidly aging decades…Ben had in moments had all his hair and teeth fall out and now looked like a withered near mummy like husk of a man.

As the suddenly elderly Ben moaned in horror Rassilon chuckled." I assume you can quickly tell this is no mere illusion. I may not have quite the total masterly of time as my child, but even so my power over time is only beyond that of a being such as the Supreme Kai of time.

Thus, I easily used the _Senescence_ magic to accelerate your life span to its natural end state, thus, your biologically at the end of your natural life span."

Ben tried to mutter something, only to find out with his sudden lack of teeth he could not speak clearly and suddenly yelled with primal rage before he blindly tried to punch his enemy.

Rassilon did not even bother to try and stop him, and let Ben's suddenly much more thinner and frail fist collided into him. In his sudden aged and feeble state, Ben's arm collided into the blue man's face, and snapped like a twig smashing into a diamond wall.

As Ben's arm shattered he howled in pain as his whole body felt like it was about to burst.

As the now bald, toothless, naked man covered in black ink convulsed in pain the Master of Masters shrugged." Now does your fate set in Ben Auro? I, oh? Ah, but of course."

The Master of Masters realized Ben's hearing was now to decayed to hear him before he projected his thoughts directly into his mind." _Now do you understand the depths of your failure? There is no second chance, no second wind, no second anything for you now. You have no time left in any way. Your worst fears have been realized, you become like your relatives, used up, your life has gone by and you failed. For everything you did you failed because your ideas were failed ones._

 _For all your strength and stubbornness everything you tried to accomplish will swiftly fade to dust like the ambitions of all men. You are paying dearly for thinking you were special, for thinking that you were an exception to the term that everything dies. Now, submit to your failure Ben Auro, realize in your last moments how much of a failed being you truly are._ "

As his enemies thoughts flashed across his mind Ben's suddenly vastly older mind had troubled recalling memories, with only flashes of his life shooting across his face.

But as images of Lacus, his friends and his times with the Enji shot up across his life Ben moaned, and used all of the will power he had left to get back up. Rassilon saw Ben giving him a bitter look and shot back a killed look of his own before he pointed his brush at him." Are you seriously thinking of still defying me or did I overdo it and your already a delirious man acting with dementia? Because if you have any sanity left you must know you have no chance of doing anything but dying."

Ben gasped for air as he staggered forward and with his toothless mouth mumbled out a barely coherent,"Have...to...stop...you. It's...the...right...thing...to...do..."

Rassilon saw the single minded focus in Ben's eye before he sighed."Look at you now Ben Auro. You lambasted Doug Fitter for defying your will over being to emotional but here you are, defying even greater of a logical absloute out of pure stubborn will. Just proof that humans are all alike when you boil them down to their base nature.

Well, at the very least your constant to the bitter end. You can take some small comfort having an ounce of honor in your final moments. Alas your foolish, hopeless path that would never have become reality ends now."

Rassilon prepared to slash Ben in half, when he saw a glimmer of light and saw a golden energy blast roaring for him. The blue man slashed the beam in half with his bladed paintbrush to see a furious Lacus flying for him.

The angel glared at the man who was about to kill her lover as her energy flared out." Ben is not going down the road alone, he has me and everyone else! I won't let your cruel magic break him, I'll reverse _all_ of your magic!"

Lacus unleashed the Radiant Burst spell to have flower funnels barrage Rassilon to give her some breathing room, and had some flower funnels fuse together to have the shape of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's head and unleash larger energy beams to add even more intensity to her bombardment.

She saw her attack was going off and quickly cast a golden energy beam to surround Ben in a cocoon of light.

While Ben's arm healed, Lacus was dismayed to see Ben's body remain old and feeble.

She gasped as the man who wounded her boyfriend so much casually flew out of the light before the holy energy surged into him. " You beat Whis so I assume you saw his natural resistance to holy magic. However the very color of white is _my_ domain, its utterly impossible for holy magic to defy me."

The Master of Masters saw Lacus still being defiant and sighed again.

He prepared to blast her, till he saw that James, Max, Shinryudramon, Gohan, and everyone of Ben's allies that could fire a projectile was firing at him before he instantly unleashed a barrage of counter blasts in every direction.

As every last incoming attack was shattered the blue man threw out a detached," Try as you might Lacus Raystar, you cannot reverse destiny.

You can heal your lover's surface wounds but that will just restore his feeble body. You don't have the power to restore Ben's state since I speed up his time, at least not in the time I will provide you!"

Rassilon powered up his aura to try and attack Lacus, when suddenly a new beam of light hit Ben. A magical symbol that looked like a clock formed from the beam, and as Ben slowly started to look younger a new female voice cut in with a chipper," Maybe she can't reverse time so easily, but _I_ can!"

Rassilon narrowed his eyes as he looked up and saw that the Supreme Kai of Time was suddenly above Ben, using her own magic to revert Ben to how he was before Rassilon attacked him.

Lacus saw the short pink skinned woman with shock but was greeted with a friendly wink." Don't worry Lacus, with my power I'll reverse all the things that just happened to Ben like when they click reverse on computers! Good thing Trunks gave me an emergency call, and that Metron, Philemon, and the others can hold the fort in the Nest of Time while I step in."

Trunks flew over to the Enji's side with a tense breath as he swept sweat off his brow." Well, if there was ever a time that needed the personal touch of the master of time, it was this."

Rassilon saw Ben was slowly returning to normal before his glare hardened." So you decided to step outside your domain Chronoa? What a, unwise time to be bold my foolish granddaughter."

Chronoa winced at her grandfather's ruthless stare before she glared back." You have no right to talk about going out of line Iger Rassilon, not after all this madness! Seriously...Philemon was right, your soul is tainted with Ultraviolet light, you gone far beyond the road of the light!"

"Ah Philemon, always the insightful one, if far too passive. Heh, then again I was the same till very, very recently. My path may seem to stray from the light Chronoa, but its only because those who conform to the mainstream like you and so many who blindly serve Cosmos's delusional ideas lack the vision to see how this path is the best way for _true_ balance.

I am saddened you cannot grasp enlightenment, with your unique position seeing all of the universe's history, I would have figured you would be one of the first to agree with me with how broken Cosmos's vision is."

"I don't see _everything_ grandfather, the fact that I was blind to your treachery proves I can't see history unfolding outside the universe, or those influenced by those outside its time either.

The path to the golden future is a thin shaky one, but it _is_ real! And I can't let your madness destroy that future!

Don't you see Grandfather? Don't you have a shred of nobility in your heart left?"

Rassilon closed his eyes before he sighed." As I said, we simply differ over what is true nobility Chronoa. To me its become clear, that the endless naive coddling of hypocritical humans is just insanity. Humans, offspring's of the delusions of god, will forever be a problem. Its time to end the naive dream forever."

"Don't you see? You think your seeing things clearly but from everyone to Demigra to Zannacross your just another person who's letting your own ego warp reality to suit you! Even if you are the first angel, your not nearly as transcended as you think and that's why you don't have the right to just rip apart the universe to how you like it!"

"I see. I suppose Cosmos would have made sure that only someone in a lock step with her could have such a vital role. Still, your power over time may be better than mine. But your about to learn just how lacking in other areas you are compared to mine."

The first angel was about to attack the Supreme Kai of Time, till a male voice cut in with a sharp." Maybe, but that's why I'm here to fill that gap!"

Rassilon swerved around and frowned to see Goku flying up to him. Vegeta was alongside him and both had already powered up back to the Super Saiyan Four state.

Seeing the two Saiyan warriors get into fighting stances caused the Master of Master's to grit his teeth." So you clung on to life even harder then I figured Goku? That was a mistake, your demise will be all the more painful now. I'd say you should not meddle in affairs you don't understand but I know your to single minded to listen."

Goku glanced at Ben before he grasped his fist tightly."You used me Grand Priest, that's _all_ the reason I need! Ben's in this state because of me, it's only right I return the favor! Besides, I wanted to take a crack at you anyway!"

"You can try, but you will quickly see the limits of your Saiyan rage."

"Maybe the limits of one Saiyan Iger!" Vegeta shouted out." But not of a combined one! Let's get this over with Kakarot, this is no time for games!"

"I know Vegeta." Goku answered as he closed his eyes." In honor of what Beerus did, I'll put aside my pride to do this right!"

Rassilon saw Goku and Vegeta both suddenly make dance poses before his eye twitched." Damn it, now of all times they get their act together. It's too late for your kind Goku. The balance will be, oh?"

Before the first Angel could strike the Saiyan duo he saw a massive energy sphere of Haikai coming for him, and saw Champa was attacking him. As he pushed the energy ball back the last God of Destruction cried out," The only balance is you paying for what you did to the others! Even if your my father, I can't forgive you for dragging us all down with this!"

Rassilon saw Vados in the distance and sighed." So this is the path you taken my child? So be it, we will see who's foolish soon enough. But you will regret your own foolishness Aced."

The Master of Master's had his aura flare up to shatter the Haikai sphere, but as it did Goku and Vegeta finished preforming their unique set of moves, as they yelled out," _Fu..sion...HA_!"

Rassilon winced as the two Sayian's put their fingers together and glowed, before a pillar of light consumed them.

When the light faded a new being emerged, wearing the attire of the Metamoran race, white pants, a sash, and a vest with yellow or orange padding around the shoulders and neck. The new being had long red hair to his back with red fur covering his body.

Rassilon saw the new being cross his arms before he grasped his hand tightly." Damn it, your antics can't save you this time Goku.'

"I am not Goku _or_ Vegeta!"

The red furred man shouted out in a duel voice as his aura exploded." I am the one that will defeat you, _Gogeta!"_

" _Tsc,_ even fused you still don't have the power to stop me." Rassilon retorted coldly."

"Oh yah bigshot? Even after I do _this_?"

Gogeta gave off a battle cry before his hair stood up. His aura flared up with even more intensity and became a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles of a magenta color. His hair, eyes and fur all turned to a sliver color before he cried out," If you think your all that, then just see how you like Gogeta _Ultra Instinct_ style!"

"Goku...Kakarot...Gogeta...none of those names will define you for long. Power up to whatever Super Saiyan level and use whatever skill you like, you will soon be nothing more than a powerless dust-mite by the time I, huh?"

The Master of Master's raised his brush as he prepared to strike, only to realize

it was suddenly out of his hand. As he widened his eyes he heard a chuckle and swerve around to see that Gogeta was suddenly behind him. Gogeta was casually throwing the brush up and down as he grinned." Sorry, I'm not in the mood to sign autographs or be sighed today! And if you won't take no then I'm going to have to be a bit proactive!"

Rassilon realized Gogeta moved faster than he expected before his fist started to glow." You think I can be stopped that easily? My power is far to greater for such basic beings to, UGH!"

While he attempted to magically control Ichimonji, Gogeta instantly lugged him in the right side of the head, then instantly slammed his fist into his target's gut before kicking him in the head in the span of a nanosecond.

As the Grand Priest warped behind him Gogeta laughed." You may have a lot of tricks Iger...but your too slow to pull them off in front of me!"

Rassilon grit his teeth before instantly firing off an Singularity Wave projectile at the fused warrior, and proceed to unleash a dozen more while hissing out," Even with Ultra Instinct, you can only evade my judgment for so _long_ Saiyan."

Gogeta suddenly caught one of the energy blasts in his hand and was pushed back before he used the power of Ultra Instinct to reduce the size of the beam before he laughed." Hey I was going to say that quit stealing my lines!"

While Gogeta was able to stay ahead of his opponent's onslaught, Lacus saw that the fused Saiyan was not able to close in to get a good hit in either. As she remembered how casually the man that was mentoring her and Ben for the last few years shrugged off her spell so easily before she winced." Iger...he truly is the master of magic. But, he has to have a weak spot. He can't be invincible right?"

"Don't worry Lacus...even he can't stop us all at once."

Lacus widened her eyes as she saw Ben beneath him, now looking fully healed thanks to the efforts of the Supreme Kai of Time. The brown haired woman felt a surge of relief before she quickly hugged her boyfriend." Ben...I was so worried. With all of his power I was starting to worry that, that."

"Heh, I was worried to Lacus." Ben responded wearily as he put his head against her forehead." Glad we got a lucky break. Let's just not waste it, not sure how many more of those we are going to get."

The two Enji were caught off as one of the blasts Gogeta deflected nearly fell into them.

Rassilon realized how fast Gogeta was and just closed his eyes." I won't deny you just might be the ultimate warrior in existence Gogeta. However, your about to find out that _even_ the ultimate fighter cannot stop me!"

The Master of Master's had his eyes glow with golden light just as Gogeta hit him.

The fused Saiyan raised an eyebrow as his fist suddenly went through his target's body. Rassilon phased through his target's body before having his free hand glow." After all, your fists can be strong as you like but it's useless if they still can't touch me. _Antichthon_!"

The blue man prepared to unleash his spell on Gogeta when suddenly a golden energy ribbon burst up to grasp the hand. Rassilon glared down on Lacus before the angel glared back." Too bad you have more than a fighter to deal with!"

The rouge angel frowned, but saw Gogeta coming for him, and realized Lacus's magic was nulling his spell to phase through attacks and blocked the fused warrior's blow at the last second.

The blow still knocked him back, and as he stabilized himself he saw the newly recovered Ben charging for him.

The Enji used his resorted power to summon the Divine Mugen Nova into his hand and had his hair turn golden once more." That's right! You bit off more then you could chew when you thought you could just have your way with the universe Iger! And now you're going to pay! _Shin-Divine Flare Edge_!"

Ben prepared to slash at his foe yet again, and while at first Rassilon sneered at Ben looking like he was just doing the same thing again as he swerved around and prepared to strike Ben with his brush, only for at the last second for Ben to switch places with the energy sword flying alongside of him.

Rassilon realized too late to react to the change, and Ben managed to slash him across the face.

The first angel roared in pain and as he flew back Gogeta suddenly flew in front of the man." What he said! Your clearly way too big for your bridges so its time you get blown down a notch, or hell just blown down all the notch! _Big Bang..Kamehameha_!"

Gogeta put both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a ninety degree angle.

Then, he fused together the tremendous power of the Super Kamehameha into a Big Bang Attack that exploded into an extremely powerful stream of ki, right in front of the Master of Master's face.

The traitor to heaven grunted as a blue explosion caused the entire splinter dimension to tremble.

As many of the giant crystals were blown away Gogeta chuckled." How's that for yah? I'm just going to assume someone like you can regenerate at this point. But even so that's going to sting!"

Ben saw Lacus give him a nod before he readied his blade." Hopefully more, the sooner this joke ends the better."

"I agree completely Ben Auro. This farce...ends _now_!"

The smoke around where Rassilon was blasted suddenly got blown away by a massive force as Rassilon emerged, with his entire right side looking burnt. His wounds were slowly healing, but the blue man gave everyone a deadly glare as he saw some of his wings were vaporized." I don't have the love of battle you Saiyan's and other's possess.

All that I care about now is seeing existence reach its proper balance, and nothing will stop me. Lacus...I told you that anything linked to the light, anything white cannot hurt me because I have dominance over all light in existence.

Let me show you just how much power this ability gives me. Normally, this spell risks destabilizing the universe, but that's no longer something that concerns me. _Zeno_... _Luminaire_ … _Transfiguration_!"

The Grand Priest had a concentric circles of light on the ground by swinging Ichimonji around him before stabbing Ichimonji into the floor, creating a sphere of light.

The sphere grew more massive by the second, before more light was drawn from the crystals around it. Gogeta saw the sphere get bigger and bigger, till a giant castle, one that looked like the castle in Disney World appeared, which caused the fused Saiyan to raise an eyebrow." What is this? Some sort of move like the Sprit Bomb? Nice try but I"m not going to waste time letting you have your way!"

Lacus saw the light all around the area shine brighter before she felt a chill down her spine, then felt something tugging at her heart." No, its more then that, its, AHH!"

The winged woman screamed in pain as the white on her body starting going into the massive energy orb.

Rassilon saw the castle getting bigger before his eyes glowed even more." This move is related to the Sprit Bomb move that _I_ taught King Kai all those years ago Saiyan, but it's a more evolved, elaborate version where it does not just gain power vie energy, but actively absorbs energy, from all of existence at once.

The blast will keep absorbing everything white around it till it explodes, and everything it consumes will have its flesh, blood, and bones vaporized. Once more, their very souls will be erased so that it is impossible to be revived.

The very time will be erased to purge them from all history. Child of the light, you blossomed well, but in this instance, all that growth has just made you more of a offering."

Lacus glared at her enemy before she had her wings extend." That's funny, I thought you knew everything? Because that's dead wrong Iger! Don't think I roll over so easily! I'll agree that this should end now! So go Persona…go Neo-Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon _! Ultimate…Perdition…Flare_!"

Ben's lover cast a barrier to protect her friend from being effected by the Zeno Luminaire Transfiguration, while also having a blue card of energy form out of her recent bracelet before she had it once more take the shape of the massive three headed dragon that use to dominate her life.

Rassilon saw the dragon gather energy before he snickered." Nice try, but even the ultimate dragon does not have the power to stop this!"

Gogeta suddenly landed on the central head of the Neo-Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon before he cracked his neck." Maybe not alone but it can if its part of the ultimate killer combo! Heh, times running short so guess I have to try with this. _Supreme…Big Bang…Kamehameha…Times One Thousand!"_

The fused Super Saiyan Four Ultra Instinct warrior had his muscles expand before he unleashed the most powerful variation of his combo energy blast just as the dragon he was on top of unleashed its blast.

The two attacks merged to become a massive blue and white energy blast that was nearly the size of a miniature sun.

The combo blast collided into the Zeno Luminaire Transfiguration blast and knocked it back a few inches, till it suddenly grew larger.

Even as Champa threw his own Haikai sphere to help Lacus and Gogeta their target's spell just got bigger." I told you its useless. No matter how powerful your attacks are, my spell will absorb all in its path. No matter how strong you are, I"ll just keep absorbing more and more light till it overpowers you, till it overpowers _everything_. The simple fact is that your out of time."

"If that's the case then just give them _more_ time! _Time Cage_ _!_ " Chronoa uttered before the Supreme Kai of Time fired a beam of magic at her grandfather's own spell.

Rassilon chuckled darkly as he saw the spell start to attempt to freeze time around him. While he was slowed a little, his aura just got more immense."How quaint my child. But even if you're the master of time, you still don't have the power to overcome _my_ personal time!"

The Master of Masters had his aura surge to unleashed a shock-wave that distributed Time Cage's effect and battered Chronoa. But while the Supreme Kai of Time was pushed back she dug in as she had a sorrowful look in her eyes." Your wrong grandfather, my powers evolved even more then you realized! I just have to go all out! _Power of Time_!"

The pink skinned woman had her own aura flared up before physically growing into a taller, more mature appearance.

She looked like an adult with a much shapelier figure as her hair grew to her lower back, and her outfit's colors changed into white and yellow. She donned a Halo like that of Fused Zamasu. Though this halo resembled a clock, with the hands points at ten and two respectively.

Rassilon saw his grandchild's transformation and reacted by raising a eyebrow. However he realized Chronoa was not just messing around as her energy was effecting him more, thus slowing him further.

Seeing the man she respected for so long looking furious caused Chronoa to wince." Lord Rassilon, your right to want things to grow beyond their original design. However the way you want things to grow is _way_ out of whack! Now I have more power over time then the Time Infinity Gem! You may be older then me but you won't be able to shrug off my power any more then anyone else that tries to break the rules of time!"

The first angel saw his attack was getting slower and slower till he grit his teeth and exerted more power to avoid being slowed down.

As he resisted everyone Kira flew up and observed Rassilon with curiously before he grasped his right fist tightly." So you thought you could ascend above us all did you? Master of Masters…you will pay to think you could ascend above me.

Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! " _Black Coffin_!"

Kira cast his powerful gravity spell at full power to conjure a black hole in the shape of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions which pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe.

Rassilon saw Kira's attack and expended even more power to repel it. As he did veins formed on his forehead and black blood dripped down his eyes as he used every drop of his energy." I commend your resolve Chronoa, your quite right that I can't take you lightly. But still, even if you and all the Aspirants that are bound to Cosmos resist me, the new balance will swept _all_ lies away!

I will see the new order, the new law that binds all things! Yes, a new balance, without the snarls and tangles and inconsistences a simpler, _purer_ existence. You all tried, but for your, calumny, for this entire existence's flawed defamation, be swept away in total, GUH!"

Before Rassilon could try and shatter the very universe, suddenly the Divine Mugen Nova burst through the light that was part of the Neo-Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's energy blast. As he coughed up blood Ben suddenly emerged from the energy blast, with a golden energy barrier covering him.

The Enji had a burning look in his eyes before his energy flared to its zenith." Maybe white can't hurt you Rassilon, but with how strong the bound is between me and Lacus, her attacks can't hurt me either! Things may have to change, but I'll never allow you to decide how things change! I'll cut your resolve, and the rest of you to pieces Iger Rassilon! _Neo Quasar Justice Force Slash_!"

Before his enemy could respond Ben unleashed his ultimate sword combo attack. With the "Master of Master's" to focused on his energy attack and also trying to resist being frozen in time from Chronoa, Ben slashed at his foe with a dozen blows in less then a second.

The Grand Priest screamed with fury at being unable to stop being sliced into again and again, and as Ben suddenly was above him, with his sword surging with power, the first angel hissed out," Still think you can guide the future Ben Auro? Even after your hopes ended up to be nothing but lies? Its, the zenith of arrogance."

"You call it arrogance, I call it hope. Despite how many times the light at the end of the tunnel ends up being a illusion, I'll still keep trying to reach that hope if it means I can turn my dreams, the dreams of the good people of the universe a reality! And that means I'll take you, the Beyonder, and _anyone_ that tries to stop us! Enjoy your "balance" Rassilon!"

Ben proceeded to slash right through Rassilon's body. The warrior of light burst out of the way of the energy blasts, and as he flew off Rassilon had his eye twitch." Do you truly believe that Ben Auro, or do you, do all of you just say that to keep your self going? Well, we will see…what this path of contractions leads to. Yes, which primal force will assert itself over what is the true balance to existence, once, and, for al,"

Iger Rassilon was cut off as the damage he felt from the Neo Quasar Justice Force Clash caused his throat to crack, before the injuries he sustained weakened him enough for his enemies to overpower his attack. As the beam that was the combination of Gogeta, Lacus, Champa and others blasted through Rassilon closed his eyes, before the beam hit him and vaporized his body in less then a second.

As a massive explosion lit up the Crack of Time Ben flew next to Lacus and took a deep breath." Did…did that get him or did he use some fancy spell to slip away?"

Before Lacus could answer the Supreme Kai of Time flew up to them as sorrow swept across her face." He did not get away. The first angel, just died after every last cell of his got vaporized."

As Ben struggled to figure out the right thing to say Max, Doug and the rest of Ben's comrades flew up to him. Max gave Ben a nod before he grinned."Well that sure as hell was close but looks like we pulled a come back from the brink eh cuzz? That was close even for me but looks like we managed to score a win all the same, despite the costs."

Lacus saw how distraught Champa and the Supreme Kai of Time looked, and saw Kira casually floating above everyone before she took a uneasy sigh."We survived but, hard to see this as a win Max. The very core of heaven has been hurt more than anything the Beyonder has done so far."

Champa yelled in fury as the death of his brother and the rest of his family at last set in." Damn it, what was the point of all this? Beerus, and all the other God's of Destruction, are really dead! And all for what? We been around since the dawn of the universe, and just like that they are all gone! The old man's supposed to be the wisest guy in existence! How could he have gone through with something so stupid?"

As Ben, Goku, and the others struggled to figure out a answer Vados put her hand on the fat cat man's shoulder." Emotions are fickle things Champa. As we just seen, even the oldest, wisest of us can be swept up in their currents. I'm so sorry about the lost of Beerus and the others. I'm still taking in the loss of Whis and the rest of my kin myself.

I know such pain can't fade quickly, but please, just relax and let me try and help make the pain lesson. Then in time, it will fade away completely."

Champa just sniffled and nodded. He rubbed his eyes and then looked up to see Vados's scepter was glowing. As he realized what color it was glowing he raised a eyebrow." Hey, what are you doing Vados?"

"Oh just casting a spell to make things better no worries."

The Chirithy angel raised her scepter higher, till Champa suddenly grasped her hand hard. He then narrowed his eyes." But, that looks like the color when you do the _Temporal Do-Over_!"

As Ben and co suddenly looked at Valdos with alarm the blue skinned woman giggled." Oh your just tired and mistaking things my lord."

"Then how come you told me before that this color was the only look the time spell had and that I had to pay attention to realize I was causing trouble!?"

"Ah I know you're in a motional state but please listen. It's a simple answer. You see…"

In a instant Vados fired a energy blast through Champa's throat. As the last God of Destruction gagged for air with the sudden hole in his throat Vados quickly fired a second blast to shatter his head.

As he fell to the ground Vados giggled with a deranged tone." The answer is that I loathe to have to deal with you for another second " Aced"! Please, you really thought I thought are relationship was improving? Your moods just go up and down like the tides depending on how full you were!

Please, the truth is that one of us had to pretend to stay loyal to Cosmos to observe the fight.

Because _if_ it went sour, then one of us could rewind time to inform the others how things went wrong! You all pushed yourselves quite hard but alas its all for naught. See you all in the past!"

After everyone was just powering down and exhausted after the tense battle with the Grand Priest and the treacherous God's of Destruction Ben was horrified to see Vados prepare to undue the tense victory he and the others just managed to grasp.

But just as Vados's scepter was about to go off suddenly it sparked like a machine misfiring.

Vados raised a eyebrow at this before the Supreme Kai of Time sighed, and grasped her fist tightly." Real sneaky Vados, but forget your _right_ in front of the Supreme Kai of freaking time? People may have abused time before, but if you think you can abuse time right in front of the gal who has authority over all time then forget it sister!"

Vados gave the pink woman a look of raw hate as she grasped her scepter tightly." Please Chronoa, that may be your official title but I'm of the second firmament of life forms! We out rank all others! You, nor your bets or any of Cosmos's pawns can deny our will! You won't stop me, NONE OF YOU WILL, ZRAHH!"

Vados tried to force her time magic to work, till the energy crackled even more intensely, and suddenly sent a surge of power into her.

The blue skinned woman screamed pain as a temporal discharge of Chronal energy swept through her, and in moments her body turned brown. Fragments of her broke off till in only moments she shattered into countless particles of dust. As said dust blew away in all directions Chronoa just gave a heavy sigh." What was that again Vados? Looks like I took my title more seriously then you and Grandfather. Damn it…what a mess."

Doug saw how somber everyone looked before he cracked his neck." Well, Beerus seemed like a cool dude but looks like another pack of pompous jackasses's having karma own them. Sucks but well we are alive so since after that we got the gear we were looking for its all mostly what we came to do right?"

Trunks saw how dejected Chronoa looked before he cleared his throat." They may have just been more enemies to you Doug but please try and think about just what happened. Even if most in the mortal realm won't know any of this, some of the most eldest senior angels just died after attempting to betray Cosmos."

"Maybe it's a big deal but its still a bigger deal if the Beyonder tears reality a new one eh? Besides I thought the God's of Destruction were not really angels anyway?"

"They were not but Whis, his kin and Iger Rassilon were Doug." James flatly retorted. " The very nature of holiness, of righteousness has just been brought into question with some of the oldest holy beings going rough."

Kira chuckled darkly as he crossed his arms." I always known things were not black and white, now all of heaven will have to confront this truth. I am, quite curious to how Cosmos will react to her, oh?"

Everyone saw a glimmer of light above, before a staircase of light descended from the sky. Kira saw Max and the others looking at him intensely before he responded with a shrug." I'll admit…I did not think she would respond this quickly, but betrayal does seem to be quite the motivator."

Before Ben could question why the man he hated was now in front of him when suddenly a large male voice boomed out." **Ben Auro…I wish to talk to you…alone**."

Goku cracked his neck before grinning." Is that the Beyonder dude that's been causing all this? Looks like I get to fight him after all!"

Vegeta glared at his long time rival before blurting out," Kakarot…did you _seriously_ not learn _anything_?"

Ben's eyes widened as he remembered the last time he heard the voice before he gulped." Wait…I heard that voice before! Its not the Beyonder Goku! Its not Cosmos either! Is, is this voice really the one above Cosmos and Zannacross? Is this…the One Above All…the Supreme Being?"

" _ **Yes Ben…it is I. And if you know its me, the true god, then you know that I only reveal myself to others when its of great importance. My child…we have very…very important matters to discuss."**_

 _ **Authors Notes:** _ Sorry for the delay but I'm back from vacation so hopefully the next chapter will be quicker. Lets see, nothing to much but the idea of Ultraviolent light came from a new ring power from the new Justice Leauge Arc.

Also, the Bleed is from DC comics as well. Its a inter-dimensional realm, a space between realities. Likewise the Crack of Time is where the final fight in Dragon Ball Xenoverse takes place.

And...yah that's the gist of it I suppose, if your curious Supreme Kai of Time's adult form is from part of the Dragon Ball Hero's games in japan.

Right, I know in Dragon Ball Super Belmond was a newer God of Destruction but, in my timeline he, as _Luxu_ is one of the first apprentices of the Grand Priest/ Master of Masters so its a tad different. Well, if Belmond gets legit growth in Dragon Ball this will look stupid but, working with what I got for now. _  
_

Also, I know Whis and co would be " turned off" if their God of Destruction's died in Super but again, I'm working under different rules with this, more like how it was in the Tournament of Power arc.

Hope you liked how things unfolded, stay tuned to _ **Chapter 241: The Audacity of True Hope!** _


	41. Chapter 241: The Audacity of True Hope

_**Chapter 241: The Audacity of the Light of Hope.**_

Despite just how massive a turn of events had unfolded for Ben, Lacus, and the rest those outside the battle zone were still mostly oblivious to what had just unfolded. Even Sara, Rip, and the rest who stayed back on the _Wave-Rider_ and the _Tri-Edge_ were unaware of what transpired.

For Rassilon did not bother to do anything to the ships still parked in Reiokyu since the Grand Priest saw little point going after the Enji's allies after the entire universe would have been restructured.

Thus, the woman with the title of White Canary spent most of the time filling out reports, and contacting her mother to let her know she survived.

With no contact from Trunks or the Enji she was getting more and more bored, to the point where after checking reports for a hour the blond woman moaned." Oh come on Rip, who knows how long getting the ultimate bad guy slaying tool ready is going to take? Just let me go to the bar or something!"

"Not till we know the situation Miss Lance." Rip uttered sternly." This is not business as usual, the fate of all reality hangs in the balance. That's why I can't give you the usual wiggle-room to goof off when being distracted for a _moment_ could be all the time needed to lose everything."

"Fine fine drill in how super important it is to be bored already but c'mon lets be serious there is little we can really do at this point right? It's up to if Lacus and her savior boyfriend can keep up their superhero winning streak right?"

"Its true Ben and Lacus will be doing the majority of the work but don't assume we have no role to play. If things take a sour turn it's up to us to bail them out to keep hope alive."

"Now who's assuming to much eh Rip? Really think we can do much? Sigh, what's it even looking like out their Gideon?"

The ship's AI quickly formed in front of her before her answer was," _We are not authorized to scan all of heaven Miss Lance, but sensors have detected many disturbances in both the mortal realm and heaven. It seems the Beyonder is reaching out more and more for structural weaknesses._ "

"The guy just can't take no for a answer eh Gideon? Well the A team did not have their A gear before but hopefully they got all they need to get the job done so you know, everything does not blow up and all. Seriously you can't just make a call or something."

" _I do detect a massive spike in power in the upper levels of heaven Miss Lance_." Gideon responded."

"So that's are girl's full power eh? Well glad it worked. Seemed like we don't have much time for error and all."

Rip was about to respond when an alarm went out. He saw the report before he turned pale." Looks like there is even less time then we assumed. Get ready to mobilize, it seems there is a situation unfolding right now."

"Oh? What world did the Beyonder attack eh? The Capital?"

"You misunderstand…the attack unfolded here in heaven. And what's worst, the hostiles seem to be the Master of Master and some of the God's of Destruction along with their overseers."

Sarah saw how tense Rip looked before she raised an eyebrow." This your attempt at a joke Hunter? Cause…it's not that funny. Seriously I thought the Master's of Masters was the one who Ben and Lacus have been working with this whole time? Does this mean the Beyonder manage to swap them with his Chrono Phantasma clones when no one was looking?"

As the _Wave-Rider_ finished analyzing the new data it was receiving Gideon 's eyes glowed." Based on the data we are now getting from the Time Patrol Network it seems that by all accounts Iger Rassilon and the God's of Destruction and angels that sided with them are not copies of the Beyonder, but acting for their own reasons. Though the data is still incomplete so there is a possibility for another explanation."

The blond haired woman looked at the data herself before she took a deep breath."So…what does this all mean?"

"It means Miss Lance…that either the most revered of heaven's ranks were compromised without even Cosmos being able to notice, or that we were all betrayed by people that were supposed to be the best of the best. Sara, no matter what the outcome is it will shake heaven to the core."

Sara thought about how Lacus was talking about the plans she had to make the universe better before she giggled dryly." Well Raystar, things keep piling up on yah and your boyfriend eh? I did think that the whole Homeostasis Matrix thing was giving Brave New World creepy vibes but hey angels loved it so what did I know?

Still, guess it's another set up on an even bigger scale. Lacus, I seen you care, but do you and Ben care enough to act on your own without having anyone's ideas to back you? Guess we will find out. Well, first let's see if anyone will live long enough to find out eh? Let's fly Gideon."

"Wait Sarah we need to have a destination first!"

"Just go to where the Enji are!"

"It's not that simple if they are in one of heaven's restricted areas!"

"Hey I thought we could go to where ever there is trouble? No time for protocol in a crises!"

"There is always time for protocol in a crises! And that goes double for when its anything related to the private dwelling of God!"

"Alright chill Rip! Ugh, Nate's not as sharp but at least he's not a stiff you know? Whatever, even if she's the queen of all light Cosmos is a gal so she would understand. Anyway let's do this!"

Lacus's new friend got the ship ready and contacted TX to make sure the _Tri-Edge_ was ready as well. As the Time Patrol agent prepared to take off little did she realized just how much things had escalated.

* * *

But at the moment Ben, Lacus, and the others were taking in just how much their current situation had indeed escalated, as they took in that The One Above All, the being above Cosmos and Zannacross had suddenly appeared to beckon to Ben.

The hero's allies all took in what their friend said before Doug looked at the pillar of golden energy before he looked at Ben again and raised an eyebrow." Hold the phone here bro. Your saying you just got a call from God? Like, not all the fakers and not Cosmos but the _legit_ guy on top of everything?"

"That's right Doug." Ben uttered tensely." Kind of hard to forget the voice of God eh? I mean, he took many shapes when we met, right after we stopped Zannacross once and for all but I remember this one."

Cloud took a deep breath before he grasped his blade tightly." I don't doubt you Ben, but how do we know it's not the Beyonder trying to trick us again?"

As the others looked at each other with tension the golden pillar grew lighter." **I understand you are in a tense state of mind after what just unfolded Cloud Strife. But I assure you that I'm not here to fight. If I wanted to kill you it would have happened already.** "

As the spiky haired man looked at his comrades tensely Ezan cleared his throat before walking forward." True as that may be, I think I can safely say I'm not the only one here wondering why you waited till now, and even waited till the universe was destroyed once to reveal yourself and intervene **."**

 **The golden light only got stronger before the voice responded with," Despite how the many who take my name in vain give off the impression that I am a attention seeker Ezan I prefer not to micromanage in the affairs of existence. Only a handful in all of existence have knowingly talked to me directly, including Cosmos, and Iger Rassilon. One of those few people, has just died at your hand.**

 **The one who has served as my orator has given you information. For the sake of the continual design of the universe I desire to converse with you personally about how you…misinterpreted that knowledge**."

Ben gulped as he thought of how his ideas for the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix may have turned out to be horribly wrong before he looked at Lacus." You, you want to talk about it? Alone?"

" **I assure you my child, its only to talk. However, it's a discussion for you alone . Leave your sword here, you will not need it. Now come before me Ben, I have been patient enough."**

Ben grasped the Divine Nova tightly before he sighed and handed it to Lacus. He saw his girlfriend's worry before he tried to pass off a confident grin." Ah well, guess it would not be much point of it anyway for this."

Goku saw Lacus take Ben's blade before he raised an eyebrow." Oh come on man don't have a defeatist outlook like that! You never know till you push yourself! This is what I been waiting a thousand life times for! So you're the REAL god above King Kai, the Supreme Kai, Beerus, Whis, Cosmos and _all_ the others right? C'mon just give me one, GUH!"

In an instant a force collided into Goku that hit him before he even realized it. Those around him heard a brief moan before the Saiyan got smashed out of the Crack of Time like a massive hand had flicked a bug. As Goku left the dimension the light got brighter still." **Friends of Goku…when the Saiyan awakens…make it clear to him that God does not engage in a fist fight. The amount of good deeds is still enough to grant him mercy, but if he refuses to learn…actions will have to be taken**."

Gohan, Piccolo, and the others all cringed before giving various apologizes and swiftly flying off to try and catch the Z-Fighter. Kira saw how casually Goku was flicked off before he glanced at the pillar of light with curiosity." So, this is the power of the One Above All…a being more advanced then Cosmos and Zannacross? Fascinating…so _very_ fascinating."

The son of Master Myers slowly started to fly to the pillar of divine light. But just as he tried to expand his senses he felt an invisible tug, before he felt a overwhelming pressure slam him into the crystal below.

As he landed with a thud the light got brighter still." **Your only still alive because you did enough good deeds to be granted some mercy Kira Myers. But remember this well, some answers will never be given.**

 **Unlike Zannacross my totality is to absolute for you to even attempt to interface with, for Zannacross only partly merged with me because it was _my_ design to allow him to do so. Remember your place well if you wish to keep existing**."

Kira realized just how much power was paralyzing his entire body and just managed to chuckle bitterly." Most…impressive. Guh."

The man who was just recently appointed God of Destruction was knocked unconscious from the pressure bearing down on him.

As Ben and the others looked at him to make sure it was not a illusion a flash of red light appeared near them before Spiritus, Hellboy and some of the other wards of Hell flew out.

The demon with the large fist saw Kira was unconscious before he cracked his neck." Thought you could get away you sneaky bastard? Thought we would not notice you prick? I take my job seriously damn it!"

Spiritus saw the Enji looking at him before he sighed." Enji, my apologizes that your troubles multiplied. It seemed the God's of Destruction plotted more than we expected. I'm truly sorry for failing my duty, but I assure you Kira Myers will not be allowed to proceed with any more deception.

For all of his power, we have an absolute seal on his heart. Even for all of his power, even if he became a God of Destruction, he cannot undue the seal that was placed in the very core of his soul. We were blindsided by this betrayal, but we will make sure the situation will not get worst.

Kira Myers's days of rebelling against god is over."

Myers saw his son looked like he was indeed unconscious before he gave a wary sigh."

Its ok, for now that God of Destruction's cruel ploy worked to are advantage and helped this situation end relatively peacefully."

Before the leader of the Enji could add more the golden pillar of light got even bigger." **That is correct Rodimus Myers, and that's why before things get " unpeaceful" I strongly desire to chat with Ben Auro before that happens. Now, it would please me if you would come now before anyone else gets impulsive**."

Cloud saw Hellboy and the others begin to put restraints on Kira before the Enji Captain patted Ben on the back." Don't dilly dally Ben we got this."

"Thanks Cloud Sensei. Alright, see you guys soon."

With another look to make sure everyone was alright Ben took off to the golden stairs. After making sure they were stable Ben slowly climbed up them. After quickly getting to the top of the stairs.

Ben felt himself being carried away to the metaphysical as the light engulfed him.

The Enji felt like he was going through a tunnel before he suddenly found himself in a wide area that looked like a dark void brightened by its glowing floor with thousands of white pillars scattered around the place.

The brown haired man saw a couch and a table in the middle of the room before a young voice broke the silence." It seems we meet again Ben Auro. Though I was hoping we would met at a _much_ later point of time, as we both know life does not always go to plan."

Ben was shocked at the sudden new voice and looked around to see it came from below. He then saw a very short and small being with a rather large oval-shaped head.

He primarily has sky blue skin, except for two sections from his ears to the middle of each eye on both sides of his head, which are purple. He had small round eyes, and small rounded grey "ears".

His main attire was a magenta and yellow lined coat, with yellow pants and magenta shoes. He wears a black and white shirt underneath, with the kanji for "all" (全) on the front.

Ben saw the short alien creature walk forward before he raised an eyebrow."Oh, are you, some child who's also visiting God?"

"No, I _am_ God Ben."

The One Above All wryly responded." You forget I have no true form? This is one of my more casual forms."

"Oh that's right. Sorry was caught off guard. Did not expect God to,"

"What, you think god has to conform to one shape that meets your expectations?"

Ben saw that the Supreme Being was staring blankly at him before he chuckled anxiously." Oh but of course, God looks differently to billions of people, what we think something is, rarely ends up matching are expectations."

The short divine being was blank for a few seconds before he laughed and clapped his hands together." Good you figured that out at least! This was going to take a while if I had to spell _everything_ out for you.

If I just snap my fingers to have you understand everything I wish you to, then it would seem that was not far off with what you intended to do to everyone with your Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix Connection eh?"

Ben felt stress rack across his body as he realized more on why the One Above All was talking to him, and felt like he was being addressed by the principle at school for making a mistake, only with the stakes risen vastly.

The Enji did not have his clothing restored when then Supreme Kai of Time reversed all that the Master's of Master's did to him so as he stood completely naked in front of God he lowered his head in shame." Ah right, that. No duh you saw that when you see everything eh? Sorry about that. I thought, I thought that the plan Iger Rassilon had given me was your plan as well. I mean Cosmos was on board with it so I thought."

"You thought that God had written his will in stone, and had handed you a Decalogue to have everything set out for you? Its true Cosmos agreed with the corrupted idea that the first angel proposed, but to be perfectly honest, Cosmos wishes for the best but she does not always _know_ what's best.

For her compassion can blind her to reality at times.

I have Cosmos be the public face of god because she is what everyone wants god to be, a being of endless holy love and compassion.

But while that may be what so many want as their ideal ultimate supreme being, as of late I'm starting to wonder if its folly to spoil people so much. After all, we all been seeing the consequences of giving people what they want and not what they _need_ yes?

For even if she is mankind's ultimate desire, their wish is not in sync with how nature is. For nature can be loving, and also cold, random, yet vital.

You remember when we last met that I said this long war between good and evil, this battle to define the meaning and purpose of life, and the true desire of those that live truly was put to the ultimate test yes?

I meant what I said back then Ben, but I concede I may have given the impression that that meant that everything had been decided. As you might have gathered, that's _not_ the case."

Ben thought about everything that had transpired since Beerus appeared before him in Deep Space Nine before he took a deep breath." The thoughts come across my head the past day. Still, I do have to know.

Why did you not intervene when the Beyonder was about to destroy all of existence with the Incursion ritual? I mean, before time reversed, _all_ dimensions where collapsing! If it went through even _you_ would have died right?"

"Perhaps…but the fact we are having this conversation means that something happened yes?"

Ben was about to retort before he thought for a moment and rubbed his head." True. So wait, does that mean you did act, vie Whis and Vados acting? But, does that mean you knew of their treachery from the start and let it happened?"

The One Above All chuckled before sitting on the couch and looking up." Ben, over the past few years you begun to realize that the burdens of kings and all true leaders requires more than the average person.

Well, even with cosmic senses you could only take a little bit of true understanding but trust me when I say that the tasks of the true God are even more complex.

A king can't make everyone happy all the time to rule effectively, and I hope after the past few years that you grasped that to make everyone in existence happy at the same time has a very, _very_ high rate of instability, for as long as people are different, what makes them happy will differ as well.

As being part of everything of course I knew to an extent that Iger Rassilon and his conspirators were using the Beyonder to their own ends.

But I did not stop them for the same reason I did not stop the Beyonder or for the reason I did not instantly smite any evil being in the history of existence.

Because to do so would be to erase part of myself. And even the worst of me, is _still_ part of me.

You remember when we last talked, and I informed you that Cosmos, Zannacross, and I are all the same being, that we are all the aspects of god's mind?

That we are all parts of the inner psyche of god? As a recap Zannacross is the Id, the essence that seeks self-fulfillment over all other obligations and thus, the evil of divine consciousness.

By being the embodiment of destruction he is also the embodiment of darkness and death.

Cosmos is my light, compassionate half, and is the Ego or realty principle of the Holy Trinity, and is the balance between the pure logical subconscious deity I am, and the pure ego that Zannacross is.

She is the consciousness awareness of what the actions of desire are, and is the beacon of common sense, goodness, and what many people refer to as the ideal existence.

Because of this she is the one that is best suited to be the beacon of guidance to the angels and all in heaven and thus she is the one who many perceive as the Ethereal Queen of light that governs all as a loving god.

I on the other hand, the Supreme Being, am neither good nor evil, I follow pure logic to precept things in a unbiased way as possible.

I am the subconscious of god, and the true face of reality, along with many other titles. I am everything and yet nothing at the same time for I am the true desire of life itself.

I remain withdrawn from existence because my true power is all existence, and thus losing control would bring about utter chaos.

With that recap out of the way, the Beyonder would be the "super-ego". For humans, the Super-Ego reflects the internalization of cultural rules, mainly taught by parents applying their guidance and influence.

The super-ego aims for perfection. It forms the organized part of the personality structure, mainly but not entirely unconscious, that includes the individual's ego ideals, spiritual goals, and the psychic agency (commonly called "conscience") that criticizes and prohibits their drives, fantasies, feelings, and actions.

The super-ego's demands often oppose the id's, so the ego sometimes has a hard time in reconciling the two.

The Beyonder would not fit all the terms that the " super-ego" would fit for humans, but you could see it as subconscious desire, the repressed feelings of the universe itself. Like how a mortal can have repressed suicidal thoughts but still want to live overall, the Beyonder could be an impulse for oblivion."

Ben saw the short "Omni-King" look melancholy before he tried to not look to disturbed." Your saying, the Beyonder was your way of seeking universal suicide? Why, why would you want that just when we were ushering in a era of near universal peace?"

The Supreme Being got right up to Ben and gave him a hard look before he crossed his arms." To be honest, because if the path was already that of a lifeless state then to a extent, total oblivion seemed like the same outcome, albeit a quicker path."

Ben was about to respond before he realized how foolish it would be to ask God if he was sure before he looked at his hands and cleared his throat.

As the Enji struggled to think of the best way to respond the Supreme Being just laughed." Let me guess, you want to know why you were told the plan if it was one I hated so utterly? My reasons differ from both Cosmos and Rassilon on that.

Rassilon merely gave you a plan to occupy the Enji to make it easier for the Beyonder to act unnoticed.

Cosmos knew it was a plan with flaws but after so many times humanity regressed she wanted to have faith that the good would outweigh the bad and that the universe would at last reach a utopia.

I don't fault her, it's in her nature to hope for the best. For me, I was curious about the answer both you, and the people of the universe would take. Ben…its true Rassilon was the one who gave you the general idea, and that you consulted various others about the plan. Still...you _were_ the one who pushed for this more then Lacus or the rest of the Enji.

You were the one who wanted it to work, to push life to a lasting peace so that what you accomplished would never unravel, so you would never have to lose what you worked for. But I hope by now your realizing that things being " Happily Ever After" only applies to fairy tails, for the _only_ way for that to remain true in reality would be for everything to end at that moment.

Ben, you may have saw it as peace, but did you think once in the past year or so that some might have seen a life with no future as hell? Is that not why you were planning to have everyone's mind be made to subdued?"

Ben knew much depended on his answer and as he thought over what he been working on with Lacus, James, and all the others over the past few years, remembered what he thought was sincere advice from the Master of Masters, and then had vivid images of how passionate Doug opposed the plan before he grasped his arm anxiously." I, to be honest I don't even know anymore. I, just wanted to bring true change, to bring _real_ peace and not have society relapse like it did after what happened with Seiya and his friends.

Even if it was more aggressive, I wanted to take a risk to prevent people from making the same mistakes they always make! I wanted to do my job as a hero right, and save as many people as possible, even if it's from themselves! That's, that's not wrong is it?"

Ben held his breath as the One Above All looked at him carefully before the divine being closed his eyes." I know you were given a very difficult task Ben. And I know your heart may have been misguided but was in the right place, for the most part. That's why I'm going to give you a gift. The gift of _clarity_."

The leader of the Justice Force saw the father of Cosmos, Zannacross, and all of existence wave his hand before a golden star shaped hand sized crystal appeared out of the ground. As it floated right in front of Ben's face the adult male eyed it curiously." What, what does this do?"

"Like I said, it will give you clarity. You allowed yourself to think that your vision, shared or otherwise, would guide the universe to paradise. For all your efforts I think it's fair that you are allowed to see what the outcome of your untainted vision would be to the universe. Be forewarned, the truth in this instance will _not_ set you free. I did not show you this instantly because as you suspect, it _won't_ match your expectations."

Ben saw the crystal was glowing before he took a deep breath and put his hand on the glowing ticket. The nanosecond he touched it, his surroundings changed to pure white. Losing its validity, countless eons of actuality vanished in the blink of an eye, replaced by ego-driven desire and direction.

A new plane of existence slowly gelled in front of Ben's eyes. As the light faded he saw himself on a stone tower and saw he seemed to be on a world with orange and black sky's.

He saw grey towers were around him, and noticed the towers had statues. Ben's eyes widened as he realized they were statues of Lacus. Before he could look closer he saw people were climbing a walked to the edge of the building to see where they were talking, and froze with horror as he saw that they were casually walking off a balcony.

Ben ran to try and prepare to save them, only to see that many were already on the ground, and casually getting up. Ben saw that even as others landed on the ground and broke bone.

They twitched for a few moments before light from near by crystals shined over them and they got healed a few moments later before getting up to go into a tower with a giant crystal, dozens were frozen like in hibernation.

The brown haired man saw that every single person looked like a humanoid silhouette of fluctuating, abstract matter with blank faces and open mouths.

As he saw everyone walk to another tower, and saw that this tower was glowing with grey energy, and that the tower was littered with people resting in pods.

He looked around and saw that the entire city was like this before he grasped his fist as it vibrated with anger." What, what kind of insane joke is this?"

"This Ben Auro, is the state of the universe... _after_ its transfiguration to your soul."

Ben saw The Supreme Being walk up to him before he took a deep breath to keep calm." With all due respect One Above All…I promise you this is _not_ at all what I want!"

"I did not say it's what you _want_ Ben Auro. This universe is not a reflection of what you _consciously_ want. The subconscious is an essential factor in creativity. Be it for good or ill, its influence cannot be denied.

It's not about what you wanted or desired. It's about who you _truly_ are. Gazing to see yourself, one's true self only _rarely_ gets a happy response.

The truth is that without anyone's desires or wills to act as a counterbalance your soul, while in tune with the light enough on its own, your unconscious will would shape existence in an endless cycle of suppression and stagnation, a existence were all that stand out is repressed for harmony, for unity.

It brings peace, at the cost of individuality. But that means the cost of anything new, of anything feeling different, leading to a state where life and death turn into the same."

Ben took in all that he was just told before he thought of all of his thoughts over the years and fell to his knees." So your saying, this is my fate? If I go on, the universe will become this lifeless place, even worst then something like the Borg or the Flood would have done to the universe? Is, is it better if I."

"Don't come to any rash conclusions Ben." The Supreme Being uttered as all around them reverted to the previous room in an instant." This is only a _possible_ future based off the _current_ shape of your soul, and after all that's transpired I thought it was vital that you gain clarity to get a better understanding of what's important.

This future I showed you is indeed a possible future, but if you change your desire, the odds of another future could be greater, and one of the more enjoyable aspects of life is chance, of possibility, of unpredictability, of change. Do you see now, why a existence without change is only just barely different then total oblivion?"

"I, I get what you mean. At least I think I know what you mean. I was worried about what would happen if we went too far with the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix, and now I got a rather strong idea on what could happen.

But now, now I'm just full of even more doubts. I know I don't know more then you, but from what I and the others seen, the reason we resorted to such extreme lengths is because in the end, every hero in history's previous attempts ultimately failed.

I was tasked with guiding the universe to a better tomorrow and I did not want to do that by becoming a villain and forsaking everything we fought for. But it's just, if people forget so easily, if so many are prone to just not bother to see what's a fact and what's fiction and mindlessly go for whatever sounds best to them…how else are people going to change?

So many in society seem desperate to reach a better world, and there is a risk of so many people just giving up on hope for things to change and break down into the politics of eternity.

Were tribes at the center of a cyclical story of victim-hood. Time is no longer a line into the future, but a circle that endlessly returns the same threats from the past. It is concerned with the past, but in a self-absorbed way, free of any real concerns with facts.

Its mood is a longing for past moments that never really happened during epochs that were, in fact, disastrous. Eternity politicians bring the past as a vast misty courtyard if illegible monuments to tribal victim-hood, all of them equally distant from the present, all of them equally accessible for manipulation.

With how easily people give in to fear and greed how else do you take measure to avoid society being dragged down by the lazy arrogance of the masses?

Every reference to the past seems to involve an attack by some external enemy upon the purity of the nation.

That obsession, that fear and greed that drives so many even when things are as good as it can get destroys everything and taking care of that seems like the only way to bring about true peace!

Please, if you know the real way to reach paradise then please tell me!"

The One Above All saw how desperate Ben looked before he took a deep breath."Once again, this boils down to the point of view that you approach this. Ben, the perfection you, Cosmos and the others wish for, is practically unreasonable for the universe as a whole.

As Rassilon stated, to turn the mortal realm into heaven would take away the meaning from both.

It's true that the majority of people desire paradise, but what many fail to grasp, is that paradise does not have meaning if there is nothing to give it value, context.

In other words, bliss is only a state if you have something to compare it against. If people are born in to bliss, they have nothing to compared it to, nothing to value it more.

People would not know the value of heaven if _everything_ was heaven.

The blunt truth is that I disagree with Cosmos on what's the ideal state of existence. People wish for the ultimate being to only be compassionate and virtuousness, but that's not the natural state of existence. And sometimes kindness and be a negative factor, sometimes harshness, even harshness to the lengths of suffering and deaths of millions, of entire societies _is_ a part of nature, is part of how things change and evolve, a different kind of "Life-stream" if you will.

For a universe of total harmony is _also_ mostly a lifeless universe where this kind of Life-Stream would stop flowing due to stagnation.

I did not want the will of Chaos Zannacross Necron to dominate all existence, but that does not mean I want Cosmos's will, for the light to dominate either. Not to the extent that no shadows exist at all.

Do you remember how I said that perfection is just another perception caused by mortals like good and evil? As much value as there is to strive to be the best that one can be, perfection as a state only truly lasts when time no longer moves forward."

"But what are you saying?" Ben uttered tensely." That it's pointless to try and improve things? That it's impossible for things to get better now?"

"It's not impossible for things to improve, but it's impossible for things to remain perfect forever without ending life itself. You know the saying the tighter one grasps their fist to hold on to something the faster it slips away? Your attempt to ensure you would never loose what you fought for just hastened how fast it would slip away in one shape or another.

The greatest flaw that has driven so many angels like Zamasu, Fortuna _,_ Bhunivelze and the Fal'Cie, and all the others to madness is the desire to return existence to Eden. To return to utopia is to return when existence, when the entire universe was a singular state.

That's why their have been so many who attempted to bring about utopia, from the Maltusians that became the Green Lanterns of the Guardians of the Universe who were so frustrated with mortals endless errors that they created the" Third Army" to turn all into one " harmonious" life-form.

From the Ur-Didact of the Forerunner race attempting to "bring order" to life by using his _Composer_ machine to " remove" flaws, and countless others were obsessed with the past, to simplify biodiversity in existence so that only one race would exist, who were reacting to the action of their own creators, the Precursors, who after realizing their creations were rebelling against them to take the" Mantel" to guide the universe, went into suspended animation or became molecular dust that was meant to eventually regenerate into their past forms before over millions of years, the dust became defective, failing to reconstitute the Precursors and instead inducing madness and mutations in lifeforms that came in contact with it to become the Flood, to also turn all life into a single state.

From them, to the Inhumans who tried to make the entire universe be just like them with their _Terrigen Bomb,_ so many think that the path to paradise is to make all like them, by any means necessary.

Its all the way back to humans on Earth Prime. Just one of the most brutal examples was when a group of humans called the Germans, under the organization the National Socialist German Workers' Party, or the Nazi's judged other groups such as ones called Jews as inferior parasites and tried to wipe them out with what would be called the Holocaust to make their nation " great again".

All for the sake of "Perfection", and _every_ single act was a sin despite how they deluded themselves.

One of the biggest sins is to use the name of God in vain, yet so many act like its only possible for _them_ to be the voice of God, and time and again their delusions crash down on them.

As much as some refuse to accept it till their dying breath, I'm not just the god of one group Ben, I'm god of _all_ existence, _even_ the sinners. After all, nature has both good _and_ evil aspects to it.

Even if you had other intentions, even you wanted to see that only one or two kinds of personality types were left with freedom in your "Brave New World" Ben. Let me make it clear, I _don't_ want the universe to be a stagnant lifeless one. I don't want it populated solely by demons _or_ angels.

I don't want an end to the story of life, but a never-ending story of constant change, one that's mostly harmonic, but with _value_ to that life. Do you understand?"

Ben looked at his hands and thought of not just his dreams of a better world, but the hopes of Lacus, Cloud, James, Master Myers, Cosmos, King Atem, and so many he had talked to in the past few years before he sighed." Well, can't deny that a life where nothing changes does sound more like Anti-Life.

Still, what am I supposed to tell all the people that want so badly for paradise? You know more than anyone how many people can't stand reality, how many people drown themselves in drugs, alcohol, and other things because life is unbearable. They try and run away from reality again and again, to the point,

The Supreme Being cleared his throat before retorting with a blunt," You don't have to give your speech to me like I'm another planetary senator to impress Ben. Being God I _do_ know everything and all. No one is more aware of man's sin then me"

"Oh right, sorry, old habits die hard and all. It's just, what would you think would be best to say to people? I'm just having…a hard time figuring out how people being told progress, the time that would evolve tomorrow itself to utopia is hopeless. I, don't think it will go over real well."

"Ben, is saving someone in the present pointless if they suffer later?"

"No, not at all. It's just, you guys all gave me the task of being the ultimate hero. If it's impossible for everyone to be united in utopia without forcing one group or another are you saying my job's not over?"

"Don't you see Ben? I'm saying that if all goes to plan your job will _never_ truly be over. Its relatively easy when it's just one goal to strive for.

But it's much harder when there is no one answer, when things will never end eh? But if you were serious about being the ultimate hero then that's your foreseeable future.

For even if things go perfectly, in time things will change. Maybe not today, maybe not next year, maybe not the next decade and if you're lucky maybe not the next century or millennia but one day things _will_ change, and if the universe still exists then one day the Lylat Kingdom will fall like all other governments.

Some will be in a worst position because of this, and some will gain from this, that's the circle of life. But change is the only way that different groups gain power without becoming the same group. Some will be happier during this and some will be less happy, but that's how life is.

Not all will be happy at the same time, but if things change at some point some will be happy, and that's more fair then only one group forcing only their tribe to be happy. Ben, tell me, in your life was the happiest moments you felt grand ideas, or personal interactions?"

Ben thought of all the good times he had with his family like Max, his Mother, his Grandfather, and more, and how happy he was when at last Lacus returned his love before he grinned." Well, you got me there. I mean, ideas are what inspire but moments are what last I, huh?"

As Ben looked down for a moment, when he looked back up he saw that the One Above all had suddenly changed, taking the shape of a golden man with planets and stars swirling around his body. Despite his cosmic look, the shape resembled that of Ben's mother's father, Albus Abraham.

The newly transformed divine being just smiled as he stroked his new beard." Its true ideas inspired Ben, but for all the ideas your grandfather gave you, it was his love and wisdom that you cherished most yes?

I know it's a "cheap" shot to take your grandfather's shape but I hope it helps drive my point across. Big ideas have their place, but as you seen with Kira Myers, Xemnas, Sigma, Ganondorf, Sephiroth, Weil Zabi and so many others, and even yourself, if the big idea becomes so big that it pushes everything away it causes people to lose, perspective.

For most it's not the big ultimate act, but the small things, the constant little things of kindness that stick to people. That's why, if you truly care about being the ultimate hero Ben, then you should not devote everything to one grand idea, but helping people one step at a time to help all cultures be the best they can be without trampling over each other. It may be even more difficult a task then you thought you had a few years ago, but if your will to be a hero was sincere then that's what your fate. Knowing all of this, are you up to the task?"

Ben thought over all he just learned, before he took a deep breath." To be honest it's a lot to think about. But I do know that, no matter what I can't let the Beyonder destroy everything we worked for, or he will make all of existence be chained to his will forever!"

The One Above all looked at Ben for a moment before he chuckled and patted Ben on his right shoulder." Fair enough, you _are_ only human after all. Well, if you have any other confusion over what we been discussing let me know. Otherwise, the fate of the universe still has to be decided yes?"

"Got that right." Ben uttered wryly." Well, I'm just going to go on a limb and guess you're not just going to take out the Beyonder with a super god beam right now eh? Still, it is possible for us to win right?"

The Supreme Being looked up before he swerved around." You have the means yes. The Beyonder has the same power as Zannacross, and his chaotic mind makes him even more of a threat. However, that chaotic nature can also be a weakness. For all of his power, remember what he lacks and victory will be within your grasp."

Ben took in what he was told and nodded." Thanks. Well, I guess there is a ton of questions I would want to ask you but, know your busy being God and all."

"I assure you I'm _quite_ the multitasker. Still, even slowing down time, the Beyonder won't wait for long. But if things go right then we will have time to talk about things later on. Just don't forget what we talked about Ben."

"I won't, thank you so much for this rare privilege. I promise I won't let it go to waste."

Ben struggled to figure out if he should bow or kneel before the One Above All laughed and patted Ben on the shoulder." I do hope you were not spacing out this time. Well, I know did not but don't worry too much, chosen or not you still are only human after all. Just remember both your limitations and the limitations of humanity. Now, go through here to return to your friends."

Ben saw the golden man snap his fingers before a golden portal appeared in front of him. The Enji gave God a grateful nod before he took a deep breath." All right, time to see if I really know what I'm doing."

"Heh, just remember Ben." The One Above all threw out spiritedly." Most of the time when you're doing something right it looks like you're not doing anything at all. Now go my son, go continue to define what a hero truly is in both the best _and_ worst of times."

Ben gave the One Above All a thumbs up before he went through the door. As the portal of light faded the One Above All just sighed." Ben, we will see if you truly listened soon enough. At the very least, this direct chat should make him aware enough of his actions to open some more possibilities.

But as always, humans can have trouble embracing the truth at times. Ben, you grown far physically, time to see how far you can mature emotionally as well."

Despite being at the heart of the universe, it was only as quick as going through a hallway in his house before he saw Lacus, Doug, and the others talking before they saw him.

Lacus at once went to his side to grasp his arm." Your back!"

Ben squeezed his lover's hand tightly before he smirked." Seems like it. Sorry, was I gone long?"

"Only for ten minutes or so but it's just, worried if it was the Beyonder pretending to be God or not."

"Don't worry, it was the one true God Lacus. We just talked about a few things and then he showed me a vision."

Lacus eyed Ben carefully before she cleared her throat." What kind of vision darling? I, hope it's not the type that drives a guy crazy as he tries so hard to prevent it that he goes full super-villain."

Ben chuckled before he hugged Lacus tightly." No worries, I'm not going to go back to being Darth Idious or anything out of fear of it or anything sweetheart. Just, gave me an idea on what's a better way to deal with things."

Ezan eyed Ben carefully before he looked around to unsuccessfully find any trace of the One Above All." That's all well and good but did he say anything about are current situation Auro? Did he give you a power that could take down the Beyonder?"

Ben saw everyone looking at him with anticipation before he took a deep breath." He did not give me a new anti Beyonder sword or anything Ezan. But he did lighten the way to victory. It, still is going to be the hardest battle we, if not the entire universes going to face since Zannacross. But, I know we can pull it off!"

Doug saw the confidence in Ben's eyes and just cracked his neck." Well, glad your looking more confident then when this whole gig started bro. Still man, he seriously made that big dramatic entrance just to tell you that?"

Ben thought over the vision he saw before he sighed."Sorry forgot to say we talked about Rassilon and the God of Destruction's betrayal. You know, about the nature of good and evil and all that."

"You really needed a one on one chat with God just to know things are not black and white eh buddy? Tsc, guess you needed the number one top dog to spell it out so you took it seriously eh? It's cool, if it was all to get rid of any last trace of desire to go through with your soft fascist ideas then works for me. Still, that being said, what now?"

As Ben tried to figure out the best answer the Supreme Kai of Time sighed." Now, is time to save the universe heroes. As devastating as turn of a events as this may be for heaven, the Beyonder's not going to just wait and let us have a proper discussion about all this."

Cloud took a long sigh before he made sure his First Sword was ready." That's right, you were saying the Beyonder was trying to take out the core of time right? Sounds as serious as when Zannacross tried to merge with the Axis of Time. So, guess that means out of the frying pan and into the fire right?"

"I'm grateful for your resolve Cloud Strife but don't get into battle mode just yet. True, the Beyonder is trying to take over the Time Nest, but it takes time to take over time. Should be enough time for you all to regroup and be at your best."

Zero saw how chipper Chronoa looked before raising an eyebrow." I'm not about to think I know more about time then you Supreme Kai. But still, it really a good idea to let the mother of all mavericks get any chance of taking over time?"

"No Zero, but it's also not the best idea to have a showdown with a deranged deity without being the best we can be right? You guys need proper time to rest and as many allies as possible to pull this off and all."

Ben thought about how much had happened in the span of a day before he sighed." That's right, King Atem and the rest of the government should know what's happened so we can figure out the best way to respond."

Doug cracked his neck before he leaned forward." Don't you mean everyone should know what's happening, not just the elite Ben? The common man's been left in the dark long enough dude, its time everyone knows what's at stake so they can deal with things their own way."

James saw Doug was getting riled up before he readjusted his glasses." We have to think practically about this Doug, and think of the best way to handle this that will allow us to mobilize in the most efficient way possible. We have to know just what are assists are."

Omnimon and some of the other Royal Knights flew over before the elite celestial warrior gave Ben a wary look."As you already gathered Enji, the margin for error was already small, but now it's small enough that it could only be seen in the micro-verse.

The God's of Destruction were to be a key asset, and without that we are at a disadvantage. In addition we don't know how much Iger Rassilon helped the Beyonder."

Hiryuumon saw Ben looking anxious before he grinned and went over to his partner." Don't worry boss! We beat Zannacross just fine without the God's of Destruction so we should be able to beat the Beyonder to right?"

Ben saw the Digimon's enthusiasm and smirked before petting the dragon." We will have to pick up the slack but your right Hiryuumon. We will overcome this no matter how twisted a battle this gets! In the end, we can't let the angels just solve things for us. We have to fight are own battles to decide are _own_ fate!"

As everyone looked more confident Lacus kissed Ben on the cheek as she embraced him." I knew even this would not keep you down for long love. Well, guess we better say are good buys and return home so everyone can prepare properly. Hope it's not too much trouble to, wait, oh no!

The _Tri-Edge_ and the _Wave-Rider_ have been in Central Dogma this whole time right? That whole place was more or less Rassilon's home right? What if he took everyone hostage or killed them purely out of spite?"

As Ben and the others looked at her with dread Chronoa winked." No worries, Rassilon, Belmond, Whis, and all the others seemed like they too focused on betting everything on killing you guys and remaking reality then and there to bother with the small stuff. Besides, think I trained my Time Patrol agents to be sloppy? Hell nah girl!"

The short pink woman waved her hand before a large portal appeared in front of her, and the _Wave-Rider_ and the _Tri-Edge_ flew out. Sara was already waiting on her ship's boarding blank before she saw how damaged the area looked and whistled." Damn, I figured anything involving turncoat senior angels would be messy but does look like you guys were just a breath's away from breaking the universe! Guess a battle at this level really is a battle between gods."

Lacus saw Sara looking her way before she casually flicked her ponytail behind her." Maybe Miss Lance but it's just another day in the work of a super hero right? No matter how crazy it gets we will take it and fight back, that's all there is to it."

The White Canary saw how confident Lacus looked before she chuckled." Heh, based on what I saw you handle personally in Battle-World girl, guess nothing will shake you now eh?"

"Course not, cause I can't afford to be shaken up now. That's why, seems like its time to go back home to calm everyone down and make are stand. Well, I'd ask if anyone forgot anything but the only new stuff we got are the Divine Mugen Nova and the Golden Imperia Crystal and they are both with me. So, unless anyone left anything at the Paradiso Pallet we should get going eh guys?"

Myers looked deep in thought as he saw the angels start to put a seal over Kira. As the leader of the Enji looked at his unconscious son, the overseer of hell who now had powers of a God of Destruction he gave a wary sigh." Agreed Lacus, we have much to think about, _and_ to prepare for."

Max saw how troubled the older man looked before he chuckled."Master Myers...don't worry about Kira. Making sure he's under control's just become my new hobby till I'm damn sure he's not going to pose a problem.

I know there is a ton of stuff to think about Grand Master, hell I wish we had time for a man to man beer but time is not on our side. Got to get the job done before you can think about how it went down and all right?"

Ben saw his cousins swagger and tried to repress his emotions before he threw out a melancholy smirk."Max, looks like it's good bye again. Sorry most of our time catching up was either arguing or fighting for are lives."

"Ah don't go all emotional on me Ben, that's how family reunions usually work eh? Seriously, do the job right and we will meet again man. Heh, we might meet sooner than you think.

With how high the stakes they might be giving one day passes to the living by the truckload to even the odds. Whatever happens Ben, just keep a sharp eye and do things with pride."

"You got it Max, I promise."

Doug went over before he grinned at the older man." Don't worry, I'll make sure Ben does not forget what pride is Max. Just, thanks for reminding me what it is to."

Max saw Aqua give a bitter wave before he cracked his neck." No problem bro. Just remember what I told you so I don't have to give you a _very_ forceful reminder you hear?"

"Don't worry man, I got the message loud and clear. It, helps when someone tells me it in my tongue yah know?"

"Course I do, because I was a stubborn bastard myself and wanted to make sure no one else died because of it eh?"

"Thanks Max. To be honest I wish I had a brother like you growing up over the piece of trash I did get as a older bro. Its like were two peas in a pod and,"

"Doug buddy, I'm flattered but save the mushy stuff for Aqua where the sappy stuff belongs. Heh, focus on the family you could have yah hear man?"

"Loud and clear man."

Before Ben could add anything more the _Tri-Edge_ flew right in front of Max before "Donnie" opened a channel." _Master Bruder, it's a pleasure to see you in person and not just a hologram after all these years_."

"Heh, well I'll be. " Max retorted dryly." Your still hanging around eh TX? Figured Ben would have scrapped you for a newer model that suited his tastes more."

" _He's all but tried to reformat me sir, and insists on calling me the very undignified name of "Donny_ "."

"Heh, just can't give up your childhood hero's eh Ben? Sorry man, my cousin's the captain of the _Tri-Edge_ now so he has the right. I'd love to go over all the new data you have but time's a wasting."

"Understood sir, bitterly. That being said, the _Tri-Edge_ is ready for return to the mortal dimension. Also I took the liberty of readying your spare wardrobe since it seems your last battle resulted in your last one's destruction."

Ben winced as his nakedness was brought attention to before he positioned the Divine Nova carefully." Yah…thanks. Sorry about that, the last battle was so hectic and things just moved so fast."

"Tehe…don't worry about it Ben." Lacus responded playfully before she kissed him." Things happen that are out of are control and we just have to deal with it right? With all that's at stake can't dwell on the little things like, oh? Oh right, I have to get something I left on the _Wave-Rider_ real quick.

Don't worry, it will just be a moment. Um…Sarah can you help me retrieve Bienfu? Just, need to have a quick chat to lay down the law."

"Heh, no problem their gal." Sarah answered playfully." Got to show the men who's boss eh? This way."

Lacus gave Ben a playful wave before following Sarah into the _Wave-Rider_ , leaving the leader of the Justice Force to raise eyebrow in confusion before he saw some of the others looking at him before he winced and hurried into the _Tri-Edge_.

Ezan saw Ben nearly trip as he entered the ship before he sighed." Just when I thought I gaining the Rinnegan and all of my recent training would at last get me to close the gap between me and Auro, circumstances lead to him regaining his full power.

Well, using magic to turn someone feeble is not my style, but his battles with Goku and Iger Rassilon prove even at his full power he's not invincible. I'll have to take more intense measures but I will even the odds yet my rival."

Vegeta was one of the ones that stayed behind as Gohan went after Goku, and at the moment he heard Ben's rival musing before he chuckled." So _you're_ the rival of the chosen one eh boy? Well, trust me I know about climbing damn tall mountains so to speak."

Ezan saw the former Prince of all Saiyans looking at him with amusement, and remembered seeing his face attached to Madara when they fought in Battle-World before he cleared his throat." Your King Vegeta yes? It's been a honor fighting alongside such legendary warriors.

Oh, you mean your rivalry with Goku? I admit, it's a story that's still told to warriors today. I can't help but be curious the state of the rivalry millions of years later."

"Heh, you could sum it up the current state of rivalry is a symbiotic one. Out of all that lived only a quarter of those who lived since the history of existence still have their individuality and have not reincarnated.

Me, Kakarot, are children and close friends all chose to keep improving, till the end of existence. I admit, I never thought when I and Nappa saw that low class idiot that he would be the man most of my life would soon revolve so much on.

Yet eh made a fool of me, shattered my pride and forced me to retreat. He stole the glory of becoming Super Saiyan from me and even robbed me of my vengeance when he beat Frieza."

Trunks cleared his throat before going over to his dad." Um, remember _I'm_ the one that killed Frieza dad? At least the first time?"

"That only happened because Kakarot changed history son!" Vegeta snapped out. He saw Ezan looking at him before he cleared his throat." Yes but the point is that seeing a "commoner" jump ahead of me so much infuriated me, to the point where I let that damn goat wizard take over my mind just so I could try and close the gap with my rival. What you just said amused me boy because it reminded me of when I thought I at last closed the gap, even at the price of my soul.

Then Kakarot made a total fool of me when he revealed he had _another_ damn Super Saiyan transformation he was holding out on just for fun! Its, still a sour point to talk about but the others just don't get how important pride is to a true warrior! Its, what their existence revolves around."

Ezan thought about how he was when he first met Ben before he chuckled." I can understand. When I first met Ben I thought his entire existence was a joke, an insult to my pride as a super elite.

I was, quite determined to show him that his destiny was a fluke, but he held his own and managed to surprise me. It, may have let me to make dishonorable decisions. But, before I could get to consumed I realized I had to put aside my pride for the sake of the primary objective, to save the universe. That's how my stance on Auro changed, more or less."

Vegeta laughed at the sliver haired man's stoic response before he crossed his arms." Duty before personal pride eh boy? At times I wondered what would happen if Frieza did not destroy our planet.

Would I have become as strong as I was now or be hampered by a more luxurious life? Ugh, if I became like my brother I think I would have preferred to have just been killed by Frieza or Beerus or something.

I did wonder, if Goku and I would have been forced to fight alongside each other in such a timeline. Tsc, but wondering seldom does anything but kill time, all I knew is that because of his drive Kakarot surpassed me, and I was hell bent on closing that gap.

While those like Gohan let peace distract them I never relented on pushing myself past my limit. I was overjoyed when I at last pushed myself hard enough to reach Super Saiyan God and at last after over a decade was once more truly equal with Kakarot.

Of course, he surpassed me again when he unlocked that damn Ultra Instinct but with how much I gained I was not going to let a little set back stop me. But, then something changed.

Even though Kakarot had beaten Jiren and truly was seen as the strongest in the universe, he started to become more unhappy then me. True there were still some stronger than us like Whis and the Grand Priest, but I, we all started to notice he was getting more upset about not having anything left to surpass.

That's why he did such asinine things like let Frieza run wild, not caring when he did things like throw that Neo-Broly clone at us. He became, detached from reality.

When I directly asked him if he realized what Frieza would do and he only responded by saying they would just clean up the mess with the Dragon Balls after they fought I knew, things had to change.

That's why, I did not protest when they erased Goku's memories with the Dragon Balls, and even was willing to hold back my power after that so Goku did not remember.

It, was embarrassing at times to lose to scum like that Super 17 but, I managed to even things out when I gained Super Saiyan Four. At the very end of Kakarot's time in the living, we were equals.

Then it was back and forth all the million years we been dead but it's different when your dead. The point is, even if I seldom surpassed Kakarot in raw strength, I realized I had surpassed him in other ways as a warrior.

Physical power can fluctuate over the years, _especially_ with a living body. However even if he had the superior fighter instinct, there were other ways to counteract that. All that sappy friendship stuff makes me want to puke, but, a general does need his forces.

The point is Ezan Zeon, take it from someone who was driven by a rivalry enough to push him across time. Fixating on one point is a good way to bang your head on a wall, but if you find other ways to overcome your rival, it does not feel too bad either.

When I died Kakarot was still overall stronger than me, but I was fulfilled in many other ways and was proud to do my part to keeping the Saiyan race alive despite being brought to near extinction at Frieza's hands.

Ezan, I see you have the eyes of a true warrior in you. Remember what a warrior's pride truly means and you should be a fun opponent for when it's your turn to join me on this side for good."

The sliver haired man had a burst of memories of how his step father, Ansem, Madara, Squall, and others all gave their thoughts on what it meant to be a true elite warrior. He then remembered Madara's last moments, the moments Sephiroth had before he Cloud and the others killed him for good, and some of the others he eliminated before he nodded." Thank you Vegeta.

It's my intent to live my life as a true warrior to the very end. I plan to keep my eyes focused so I don't stray from the path of dawn."

Aeris then giggled before she gave her boyfriend a friendly jab." Just don't have your eyes to fixated or you might trip dear! Ah don't worry, I'll make sure you don't trip long as you don't look past me."

"I think it's quite impossible to not see your light Aeris."

"Aw, those lessons with Zidane are paying off!" The Cetra giggled before she kissed Ben's rival. Vegeta saw this and chuckled." It takes an even stronger woman to anchor a true warrior Enji Knight. But if you can find a good match, it's a stronger power then any Super Saiyan form. Alright then, time to make sure the others found Kakarot and that the bastard's not even more brain damaged.

Go on and do your hero thing, just do it right so you don't mess things up for me, I was about to challenge Kakarot for are billionth match and this time I figured out how to beat him, Ultra Instinct be dammed!"

"Heh, mission accepted Vegeta." Ezan retorted ruefully. The two rivals shook hands before Ezan and Aeris went to the _Tri-Edge_. James saw the angels start to depart before he looked over all of his equipment to make sure it endured the battle.

He was relieved to see his gear was still intact, and as he strolled through the data he took on the recent fights in the corner of his eye he saw the last message his wife gave him before his eyes softened." Only a year ago I'd never think that I'd rush to leave where all the information in the universe is. But still, as tempting as it is to take a search through Central Dogma and see all that the Master of Masters had researched.

But, to be honest the most important data I want to look over is the status of Katie and the child. I, have been so busy that I have not had time to update her since this whole operation started."

Doug was near James when the red haired man blurted this out, and it caused the martial artist to chuckle." So you were not just making things up about having a kid to try and mess with me when we were fighting dude? Heh, if it's for real then how close is it till your kid pops out? Don't tell me she's due right as we are fighting."

James saw Doug had his usual half-lopped smile before he sighed." As long as her pregnancy is not effected by another cosmic glitch, we still have a few months to go. If…if your free at the time you're invited to the party of course."

"Heh, I'll make sure my schedule is clear that week James, for real." Doug threw out brazenly." I guess I don't give the impression, but I do take kids seriously. Maybe it's because my own folks did such a crappy job on it, but I always tried to do what I could for my cousins growing up, try and make sure they did not feel as neglected as I felt at times.

Well, the cousins on my dad's side that are still alive swear I did not suck at it. Heh, I know your kid will be set for life in most things but I'm more than willing to be fun uncle Fitter for parties, if that's ok."

James realized how serious Doug was being before he smiled." Of _course_ its ok Doug. I, have to apologize for my part in the communications breakdown the past few years. I admit, I was displeased with hearing all of reports of you causing chaos. I thought you were just being stubborn, a rebel without a cause.

But, I was too into making the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix project work to try and reach out more than a few token calls. I suppose, like Ben, Lacus, Master Myers and the others I let my fears of all are hard work being undone slowly creep up to me till it was all just data to me.

I wanted so badly to at last put an end to the discrimination that plagued Magneto and so many others like my uncle throughout history, that in my desire to end discrimination I realized I was falling into the same mindset.

Worst, I was unconsciously discriminating myself, to try and repress all with a line of thought I was starting to more and more think as a "toxic behavior". I still wish you were less difficult about some of the things, but I am ashamed for all the information I had I made such a glaring over-site."

Doug saw the remorse on his teammates face before he chuckled and patted the red haired man on the back."Don't be too hard on yourself four-eyes, you, Ben, and the others were all being trolled by backstabbing senior angels and all.

Still, even with all that wisdom and power its mighty easy to get bias stuck in your noggin if you refuse to think it's even their eh?

Hell, not like I'm free of it with how much I hated all kinds of elites over the years just for thinking they were readying to screw me over when my back was turned.

And, like with Ben I admit I was not answering the calls you guys did make because I was hell bent on proving I could do my own thing without being anyone's "puppet".

Heh, that sure as hell blew up in my face eh? Seriously though, I'm mad you guys could not see yourselves running in the same direction as all the jackasses we took out but, I get why you all got so worked up at proving you were not frauds.

I get it now how much pressure Ben and Lacus really are under to deliver, and I get the Enji wanted to prove they were not going to buck things like the Jedi, the Power Rangers, the Green Lanterns, and all the other groups that dropped the ball with evil one way or another.

It's just…for all your intentions, if you're leaving the little guy out of the loop it sure as hell seems like your just expecting him to roll over like a dog rather than treating him as an equal.

And I hoped after all you seen James you know how it feels when a man is told he's not worthy of being treated on equal terms."

James chuckled before he pat Doug on his right shoulder." I admit, like Ben and Master Myers…seeing how so many people on so many worlds seemed to forget what they just went to.

They learned _nothing_ , and elected people that were just as deceptive as Weil Zabi solely because they wanted to take no effort to think things or work by themselves and just gravitate to whoever tells them what they wanted to hear.

After seeing how many people were obvious between what was real and what was "fake news", after seeing how quick people were to shun responsibility, I concede I was pushed to thinking that maybe it was for the best if some people were removed from the decision process, forever. Between that and society itself risking to regress the answer seemed obvious."

"Heh, you, Ben and a lot of the others got that freaked out just because a few well, dozen to hundred blowhards got elected because people were lazy eh? This is why I don't follow the news, just ticks me off. I mean, I guess I understand that when you're in charge if your trying to do the job right you can't just tune out what's going on.

It is easier when you keep things simple, but after the last few days I'm man enough to know trying too hard to make things simple seems to just make it worst. That being said, like I said before you guys are trying too hard to keep the momentum we all got after winning the war.

Nothing stays the same forever man. Sometimes you have to let go and let the tide come crashing in yah hear? The cold hard truth is that without cheating things, most people are lazy and selfish. They don't see the bigger picture and despite what most say only care about how they can feel good in the next moment.

All you so called genius and intellectuals keep getting pissed off at how "Stupid people" that refuse to see things your way ruin things and demand they act how you want. But despite all that brainpower most of the time you don't bother to accept that this is just how they act, but instead of using those brains to reach out to how we are going to act you just decide your to good to even bother stooping to are level and just try and make us obey like we are cattle.

Even if people are hurt and all that, the more you hold it back the bigger the fall and all that."

James took a moment to collect his thoughts before he looked at the window. As he saw the _Tri-Edge_ takeoff he sighed." I get what you're saying Doug, truly. But while life is all about cycles, it's all about how strong the cycle is.

I understand now we were pushing too far in one direction, but despite how Rassilon mislead us, the fear Ben has of the " Spiral Nemesis" of passion getting out of control is _very_ real. It's happened in the past Doug.

It happened after Kylo Ren's original death when the First Order broke the New Galactic Republic only to collapse into anarchy, it happened after Seiya sealed Zannacross and Serenity was unable to get people to change.

It happened after major civilizations like the Blue Nitro, the Forerunners and others collapsed. The politics of Eternity can be _very_ real Doug, and it can be a living hell for all but those on top of the hill who have to go through with it."

"James, I know you guys are more on top on history then me so I'll take your word on it. But like I said, it sucks but that's life so people just got to deal with it."

"Maybe Doug, but you don't get it. Not everyone can deal with it. I seen it Doug, I seen when societies collapse so much that they regress. It's not just a minor hassle Doug, people die.

Fighters like you can adapt but for people who are only able to have a place in existence when its modern…when things regress to a less civilized manner some people no longer have any place but oblivion.

We take it for granted Doug but you notice how you don't see many types like how Ben use to be in low level worlds? That's because, with rare exceptions, unless they are rich they don't have much of a life in those worlds.

In a world of low advancement without magic were physical strength and maybe marketing are the only things of value when your not part of the elite, without that, in many cases such people are doomed to suffer in the shadows spending their entire life in mockery.

Even in worlds like Hyrule which are run fairly, people who are not top of the food chain to speak physically or are part of the noble or religious elite, with few exceptions like the top merchants and doctors, have their lives revolve around suffering in the shadows, desperate to get what ever crumb they could get to survive.

It's this life of never ending misery that feeds tyrants, cultist, and every demon from Zannacross below. To remove this would seem to remove a great amount of suffering from the universe."

Doug saw James was earnest before he laughed and cracked his neck." That so eh man? Heh, in ways this all comes down to geeks vs jocks over who gets to say how things go, brains vs brawn and all that.

Look man, I'm not saying you're wrong, just that you again only are listening to your echo chamber. You know I have been getting around myself with my traveling the last few years. I been around Corneria and all the other big capital planets to worlds that still somehow are not part of the Lylat Kingdom yet. In those "underdeveloped" worlds I found some "refugees" from the elite worlds.

They were just fine living a simple life. Fact is they helped the locals make sure they did not get the attention of the Enji or others. Sure, was one or two that were trying to be the top dog on a small world and scam the locals. However there were some who were legit down on getting away from all the big stuff, and just living a simple life."

"That's all fair for those who make that choice Doug. But not everyone gets to choose the hand life deals them. And when fate gives you a bad hand, it can make more than a few people bitter."

"Hey I was not finished dude. Some people crash landed on these low level worlds and had other plans. And sure I can see if say, a Gundam pilot or any other tech guy or gal crashes on some medieval world and is robbed of all that they were good with could be feeling incomplete. But you know what? If they don't die, they deal. Maybe some don't live long enough to get to that point but, some do.

The main issue James, is that sometimes people have to be pushed to deal with what they don't want so they can find themselves, sometimes life just has to roll on, warts and all so they can be what they truly are. Some may not make it, but that's life."

James eyed Doug carefully before he sighed." Doug, no offense but from a certain point of view your idea is not that far off from the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix. It would just have fate or luck decide things instead."

"Heh, if you put it that way then yah maybe you can link some things dude. But don't you get what's different? It's not _anyone's_ call but lucks! Maybe that would make it God's call but after what we seen that might just be luck at this point anyway.

The point is, it would be _fair_! No one to blame but yourself. Not to go all postal again dude, but sometimes I don't think you guys realized how important it is when a choice is a man's own and not something someone else gave him.

Maybe it won't solve everything, but no matter how good things are what's the point if you're not even aware that it's your life and not the big hive mind's."

"I'll admit the last few years I may have lost focus on the importance of some aspects of life." James uttered wearily." I been so focused on trying to evolve things, I forgot if some people would be able to appreciate the improvements when it was done.

I admit, ever since Katie got pregnant, I been thinking primarily on the best world for my child. I, just did not want to see my child go through the same experiences that Magento, my great uncle Yhwach, bitter experiences that drove them down such hateful lonely paths."

"That's all well and good man. But I have to know something. Was the plan to use this Homeostasis's stuff on your own kid to keep them along? Were you going to use it so that your own kid, so that everyone's kids obeyed their parents like they were nothing more than a droid?"

James saw that Doug's eyes were not hostile before he sighed." I, I did not think about that Doug to be honest. I know that at one point Ben joked that parents will be thanking us all over the universe when they solve all their childhood raising problems, that it would put an end to so much parenting issues."

James saw Doug's eyes instantly flare up before he cleared his throat." Before you cast judgment, you should know this was directly after a survey we had with parents about how they wish they could have help raising children in one of the many surveys we have taken to get feedback.

Doug, the raw truth is that millions of people across the universe would not have minded if they had a way to make raising their kids easier, and jumped for the chance for something that would allow children to understand their parents more."

Doug grasped his fist tightly before he took a deep breath." Bro's always has a half and half shot at his jokes falling flat eh? I hope it was only that, because even if that's how many people gave their thumbs up to it, they are all just sucky parents if they want their kids to just be their freaking puppet! C'mon man, you know how Ezan and all the others were treated and you want to give every parent the chance to be like that?"

"I assure you Doug, it was not supposed to be like that! It, was just a way to help make it easier for everyone."

"Parenting is _not_ supposed to be easy dude!" Doug spat back passionately." Nothing pissed me off more than rich and poor bastards alike finding ways to get out of properly raising their kids, because I knew how it felt when they half-assed it! Your kid's not just a damn piece of clay, it's not supposed to be easy because nothing that's worth a damn is easy and a kid's supposed to be worth something!

Not like I think a child should be spoiled rotten either, we all seen how much a pain in the ass punks that are raised like that are. It has to be a balance, and if that's too hard then well you should not be doing it in the first place! Yah, I know that life's not all about what's planned but still, if you raise people who spend their life on autopilot how the hell are they able to handle things once a bump appears on the road huh?"

James thought over what Doug said before he looked uneasy." Your right that, much of this was all under the assumption that there would never be another conflict again. The Beyonder proved otherwise, and showed how fragile this belief was. Damn it, I, I just wanted to create a better future for my child, not deprive them of it."

As Doug paused after seeing the passion in James's eyes the two men heard a chuckle before Cloud walked up to get in between his two squad mates." To tell the truth I was starting to worry you guys were starting to lose sight of things James.

But, I know what you're getting at when it comes to being a parent. I wanted to make sure Tiffany did not ever have to suffer at the hands of those like Sephiroth or the Shinra higher ups ever again.

You will know when you see your kid the first time James, the parent instincts just kick right in. That being said, now that you calmed down a bit I know part of where you're coming from to Doug.

The Jenova cells in me rewrote my identity, for a time I thought I was Zach and all that. I know part of it was my own desire to rewrite my past to sweep away my pain, but it was because those in power took my life away from me that I went that far in the first place.

I know you, Ben and the others had your heart in the right place but I can see where Doug's coming from. The thing is, you both have good and bad points, and only by putting them together can common ground be found and all that jazz."

Doug chuckled before he patted Cloud on the shoulder." Never said I knew all the answers Strife, just knew what sounded like bull and pipe dreams to me. I'd be happy to work with others long as I'm asked to the table."

"James chuckled before he offered his hand." Well, despite the massive setback of most of our plan being an enemy deception I'm not willing to give up entirely. I still think we can make things better for everyone, just need to truly reach out to as many as possible. I hope you can help us with that so we can get a true compromise to the best path forward Doug."

The martial artist grinned before he shook James's hand." Hell yah man. Its best when no one gets all they want, cause at least you know it was equal and fair. Since Cosmos has not even figured it out no doubt its one hell of a thing to pull off.

Personally, like they say, even the best plans go to hell so you just got to keep things together one step at a time. And, oh?"

Doug noticed Aqua and Axel walking by before he tensed up. He saw Aqua glance at him awkwardly before he cleared his throat and looked at his teammates." Ah well, speaking of that sorry to cut it short guys but have to clean up some of my own mess if you know what I mean."

James saw Aqua before he nodded." Sure, go for it Doug." As Cloud nodded Doug swerved around before going over to the blue haired woman." Hey their Aqua, how yeah holding up?"

Aqua paused for a moment before she answered with a nonchalant," Oh, as good as can be after going through a day when some of the oldest angels turned out to be traitors and everything and your entire beliefs are flipped upside down and all."

"Haha yah…just one of those days when everything hits the fan? Ton of stuff to think about."

"Heh, that's for damn sure." Axel threw out casually." Man if Isa saw what happened today he would."

The former Dark Enji saw Doug and Aqua were looking at each other before he sighed." Ah well I have that " We need to talk one on one look" memorized down pat. Better not blow it Fitter, I'll be around if I sense Aqua's being pressured you hear?"

"I get it man. I promise, I want to move on from that part as much as I can, trying to do that right now."

Axel saw Aqua nod before he sighed and walked off. Doug saw they were near one of the _Tri-Edge_ 's guest rooms before he chuckled." Good thing Ben's made his ship into a mini hotel eh? Mind if we chat in private?"

"What, you want to avoid breaking down and sobbing in front of the guys?" Aqua teased in response." Well, I guess I don't want people to interrupt it so sure."

The blue haired woman followed Doug into the room and as the door closed Aqua saw Doug looked anxious before she crossed her arms." This the part where you apologize for being a asshole? I can forgive some of how you acted because I assume one way or another the Beyonder was screwing with you.

But what I can't just hand-wave is you keeping such a big secret from me! I mean what the hell is this about you wanting a child Doug? That kind of relationship stuff is kind of important!"

Doug rubbed the back of his head before he chucked uneasily." You miss hearing the part where it was a deeply repressed desire girl? Hell even I did not fully believe in it, sure as hell was not going to add fuel to all the fire when we were still in a rocky state, when I was not sure if anything was going to work out."

"Damn it Doug." Aqua threw out bitterly." Part of why I was getting distant was that I was worried you had no desire to move things seriously! This…this changes things a bit."

"C'mon Aqua, don't just act like it was all me. I was not getting any vibes you wanted any kids either."

"Well I mean, not, right now but, someday…maybe. I mean, that girl, I was supposed to be the mother right?"

"Heh, hell if I know Aqua it was just a wish." The member of Squad 7 saw Aqua's eyes looking hurt, and then remembered what Axel said before he sighed." But, _would_ be nice if you were in the edge of that photo Aqua.

Look, like I said before, after the last few years of feeling like a man with no place in society, was feeling more and more like no kid would want me as a dad. That's why, at times I felt I'd have to be in a whole new damn universe to have some pride."

Aqua saw the anguish in Doug's eyes before she grasped his hand softly." Idiot, we both seen far worst fathers then _you_ Doug! Even with all of this craziness in the past year, I still seen people that would be far more unfit to be parents then you.

I know, you have a bitter history with your family, and I'm so sorry I could not figure out how much pain you were in after what happened to your family. But we seen Ben and so many of the others defy their family legacy! You really think you could not defy fate to?"

Doug saw the determination in Aqua's eyes before he snickered." Well you know, those guys seemed to get chosen to get the happy endings and all that, even super soldier Ezan."

Aqua grasped Doug firmly as she winked." Seriously Doug? You were able to catch up to them despite not being chosen by anyone! Well, I mean yah it was because the Beyonder gave you power to make you one of his Dimensional General stooges but still, in one of those glass half full things proved you had the will power to keep your identity right? For how much of a pain in the ass you been, you proved you won't just roll over for anyone. And, I can respect that, long as you don't dare think I'm just going to be treated like some blindly obedient doll."

"I never wanted you to be that Aqua." Doug muttered remorsefully." If I gave off that impression then honest to god I regret that more than anything. After seeing how my mom put up with one piece of crap after another I would not wish that on anyone, even if it is me!

If our relationship ever turned into something like how Brad and Lacus had then Aqua, even if I take it back now you can kill me because I'm already dead. I know I should have been better after all I went through with Gouken and the Enji but damn it, was ok during the war when there was something to focus on. But when it was peaceful, nothing to think about but small jobs, and what I did not have."

Aqua grasped Doug's hand warmly before she responded with a somber," Damn it Doug, if you just talked like we are talking now we could have avoided a lot of pain! They have groups for this, why did you never even try to talk it out with counseling?"

"Because it's not the Fitter way Aqua, did not need people thinking I was weak when guys and gals that had it worst could shrug it off. Look, guys like Cloud, Axel, Vincent and a ton of others may have had it worst but, my pride was the one thing I had that stood out, even if it only made sense to me.

Even guys I got along with like Yuri and Zidane who also did not have it easy, they _still_ had a core clarity about who they were that I could not pull off as easily. Heh, I know he's the most hated bastard in the universe but at times I thought the only ones I could identify with were guys like Brad who were already dead.

Don't get me wrong, dude was as much as a dick as a guy can be a dick, but part of the reason I was able to con him into thinking I was on his side right around the Enji Budokai is that at some level I could see him eye to eye that sometimes rules and ethics and honor and _all_ that society stuff are all just thing the elite make up to feel good about themselves.

When you only have one choice to get out of the hole you're in, nine out of ten times you don't give a damn what it takes to get out of it, if you live then just _maybe_ you will feel guilty about what it took to get out.

I admit, I knew Ben and most of the others would not feel like talking about Brad, and at times when I was drunk the last few years I got so drunk I felt like I was talking to Brad alongside the table, that we were discussing how society was screwing over guys like me in this fancy new world."

"Doug, Axel spent most of his life serving Xemnas, staining his heart with darkness planning to do horrible things to the universe. You did not think you could even talk to him about stuff like this and that you could only talk to the memory of a psychopath like Brad?"

"Heh, I reckon I broken my record for how many shots I downed for it to even get to that point. And your right about Axel, but it's just, at least he had a purpose, he was being strung along by Xemnas, I was just strung along by my own anger. I felt that meant, I did not have the right to talk it over with guys and gals like, like."

Aqua saw the guilt in Doug's eyes before she sighed and got closer to him." Like me? Doug, I'm no saint. It was because of my weakness during the war that Kira's brother Shin died.

Despite everything going on, I let my feelings for Max override what was important, and in that moment of weakness it kicked off the path that lead Kira and Xehamaru 's to the dark side, and ultimately lead to Max's death. Don't you see Doug? If I was stronger I,"

Doug grasped Aqua's hand before he could finish to cut her off with a strong," Whoa now, don't you dare think that was on you Aqua! Kira and Xehamaru made their own choice to be demented pricks yah hear?

As for Max, it was Brad who killed him, not you. Your only human, you can only do what you can. That's why, you sure you want to keep getting in my mess? No offense Aqua, but I saw the way you looked at Max. I, you sure you're not."

Aqua suddenly put her hand over his mouth before she rolled her eyes." Just, shut up before you say something stupid Doug. Of course I still care for Max, but he _is_ dead, and as much as I care for him I'm not willing to die to be with him.

I would not have been so hurt by how you been the past years if I did not care about you Doug! I want this to work out, and that's why if we get past the Beyonder do you promise you still want to work things out?"

Doug saw how serious Aqua looked before he nodded." If I did not burn all my bridges after nearly breaking the universe, then I would not mind trying to work things out. Don't think I'm just going to roll over and become a parrot that just spits out what everyone wants me to say though. That's not me."

"That's what I love about you Doug." Aqua responded sweetly." And as long as you don't turn into something that mauls everything around you, that will be fine with me."

She then kissed Doug passionately, and the two held the kiss for nearly a minute. When the kiss broke Doug flashed another half-lopped smile." Damn that felt good. Aqua, I'm not as mushy as Ben or some of the others but I swear I'll try and treat you right. Heh, don't want Max to come down to slash my nuts off and all. Seriously, I'll do what I can to make that vision I had come true one day."

"Heh, just one step at a time Doug. Just curious, you have any plans for what to do after this mess?"

"Well after punching my" Dark" half's lame mask through his skull don't know. Mostly man up and apologize to the decent people I pissed off in my bad moods. To be honest, I had a few ideas about what's been pissing me off the most.

I admit, I might need a chance of pace, a new start to change things. I know a lot of people just make excuses to keep starting over and over, but I feel like breaking with the past, in a non-hostile way might be good. It, might not be what you or Axel had planned at all."

"Maybe, but life never goes according to plan for long eh? As long as I'm with you, the real you, I'll be happy Doug."

"Thanks babe." Doug spat back warmly." It does feel good to not feel like everyone's gunning for me. You know what girl? I know I'm on thin ice and all but it would be nice to do what we have not done in a long damn time."

"Heh, what, you mean right here on Ben's ship?"

"Why not? Not his bed or anything. Got to strike while the iron's hot eh?"

Aqua giggled before she slowly undid the straps to her top." Well, I guess it does take time to travel between dimensions and worlds and all that. What the hell, when time's short got to make things count right? You better be master of your domain Doug."

Aqua was about to jump at the member of Squad 7 before suddenly the _Tri-Edge_ made a calming beeping sound and the intercom turned on." Attention all passengers, the _Tri-Edge_ will be descending to Corneria soon. Please refine from doing anything like using the lavatory, eating or anything else that can make a mess as we land as I did just go through cleaning protocols."

Doug saw Aqua hesitate before he moaned." Oh come on! _Seriously_?"

"I guess with how much is at stake the angels are making sure we don't waste time."

Aqua threw out innocently, causing Doug to spit on the ground." I swear Ben's getting back on me for kicking his ass earlier. Whatever, not about to get caught like its high school."

"Don't worry, we will get the chance to make up for it, just be ready." Aqua threw out sultry before she kissed Doug. The man who trained by Gouken checked outside the window to make sure Ben was not pulling a prank on him.

But sure enough thanks to the angels giving assistance the _Tri-Edge_ and the _Wave-Rider_ were already descending into Corneria 's atmosphere.

While Ben and his group were in heaven Ansem, the other Enji and both their old and new allies left Riza Maxia to take the Chrono Phantasma back to Corneria to meet Atem and the others to have a personal briefing about all that's transpired.

Thus, as Ben prepared for landing he not only saw that the _Neo-Highwind_ , the _Great Fox_ , the _Benatar,_ and all of the Gundam's flying around he saw not only King Atem and Ansem waiting for him, but those like Velvet, the rest of the Enji Masters, and most of the Chrono Phantasma like Luke Skywalker, Lilac, the Jojo's and their allies, the Gourmet Hunters, Ruby and her group, Noctis and his own group, the Persona users, Ryūko and some of the others.

Ben saw that the _Nudist Sol_ , the _Millennium Falcon_ , and some of the Rouge Squadron ships were docked before the newly dressed Enji grinned." Glad King Atem and the others are giving are new friends a warm reception. With how things are, we need to trust as much as we can afford to. Alright, let's see were things stand."

Ben and the rest quickly left, and as they stepped into the landing platform the leader of the Justice Force went to say hello, only to notice King Atem and the others looking at a building to the right. The Enji tensed up as he rushed over to them." King Atem, everyone, what's wrong!? The, the Beyonder is not attacking is he?"

The ruler of the Lylat Kingdom paused before he looked at Ben with worry." Hello Ben, sorry your welcome's not proper. Its hopefully not the Beyonder. Its, just that we were alert that a young woman is in the process of trying to commit suicide."

Lacus ran up to Atem as she looked at him with dread." That's horrible! What's going on?"

"Far as we know she's not being influence by magic or otherwise manipulated and this does not seem to be blackmail. We know she's, Elle Mel Marta. Her step brother was Ludger Will Kresnik. As your aware, he's now among the deceased thanks to the Beyonder. When Elle found out it seems she pretended to take it well, only to now be in the process of attempting suicide.

They are currently in the process of negotiating with her but she brought her brother's plasma pistol with her and is threatening to shoot herself if anyone tries to stop her. She already lost her parents in the war, Luger was all the family she had left."

Lacus looked at where the rescue craft where in the distance a young woman was at the edge of a building with a gun to her head. She put her hands together before reacting with a sorrowful," The past day has already seen enough sorrow, we have to help her! Between all of us I'm sure we can get to her in time."

Ezan eyed the girl before he grasped his hand." I should be able to switch her gun out using the Rinnegan, I'll secure her."

Ben saw Elle in the distance, and then glanced at Ezan as he thought over what he and the One Above All talked about. " I'm sure you can Ezan, but we don't want to just stop her physically but save her. I'll reach out to her."

Atem saw Ben looked determined before he looked uneasy." Are you sure Ben? With all that's at stake you don't have to do this. We can leave this to are rescue crew, even mister Parker volunteered to reach out to her to make sure he could still reach out to " Modern" people."

"I'm sure Spiderman does your majesty, but its ok. Even with all that's going on, the number one hero can't just focus on the top problem, but all the problems that are in front of him, and the people need to know that."

Doug saw the determination in Ben's eyes before he cracked his neck." I get you want to show you care for the little guy man, but with how one sided your focus has been, if your rusty it could blow up big time."

"Heh, think I'm too out of touch to reach out to a girl in trouble Doug? Well, if I am then be on standby in case I mess up, but I have to try, I owe it to this girl for not being able to save her brother."

Doug sighed and nodded before Ben flew into the air. At the moment Elle was inches from jumping before she whimpered." Daddy, I'll see you soon. At last it's going to be over."

She was on the verge of jumping off before Ben suddenly flash stepped in front of her." Don't say it's going to be over when things should just be started miss. After all, I don't think your family wants to reunite with you like this."

Elle staggered back as she saw Ben was above her before she blinked." You, you're Ben Auro? Your the real Savior?"

"Yup, the one and only." Ben responded with a playful grin." Your Elle yes? Elle Mel Marta? I see your having a bad time, but I hope we could talk for a bit. I understand you been going through a lot lately, and,"

"Stay away!" Elle snapped out suddenly." Don't you _dare_ touch me! That's what you want huh? Get me all starstruck and grab me when my guard's down and take me down by force huh? Because you can…because your stronger than me, stronger than anyone!

Because you _know_ I can't stop you! I'm not stronger then you, but even if your faster than me if I get pushed the wrong way a button will go off and I'll stop my own heart! Your no hero to me, if you were the great hero everyone said you are then why is my brother dead?"

Ben looked at her with remorse before he sighed." I'm truly sorry for that Elle. I, I thought the bad guys were gone, but there were still some left and they got to Luger and others before I knew what was going on. Trust me when I say I feel horrible about letting such injustice go on and I want to do all I can to make it right."

"Is that true? Then if you really care you will respect what I want and I'm not just a photo opt to you?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Then…then I want your word, I want you to swear on your life that you won't take me down by force! If I jump, if I choose to jump, it's because it's my choice, and I don't want anyone to stop me! If you do, then we can talk."

Ben closed his eyes for a moment before he nodded." I give you my word, _I_ won't stop you. I won't take you down against your will."

James eyed Ben carefully before he checked his gear's cymatic scan ." Ben…what are you doing? Her Psyco-Pass is erratic, now is no time to be indecisive."

Lacus saw Ben's eyes before she flicker her hair out of her eyes." Its ok James, Ben's just making her feel like she can trust him."

Ben then sat next to Elle, and the girl saw Ben looked friendly before she grasped herself tightly." My brother was all that I had left, and now I can't even bury him! Luger wanted me to do well at this fancy school in the capital, but everyone messes with me because I did not grow up in the same school as them! Is this all my life is going to be? Cleaning up after snobs who look down on me?"

Ben nodded as he looked up." School can be quite the drag eh? Is, that the same school Lacus went to? They can be rather snobbish over there. It cannot be fair but you got to,"

"Your right, it's _not_ fair!" Elle screamed out bitterly." None of its fair and don't you _dare_ tell me otherwise! It's not fair that all of these jerks get everything they want while I have to suffer all alone!"

Ben paused again before he went to pat Elle on the head, saw how rattled she looked and retracted his hand before he grasped it tightly." I won't lie to you Elle, society does come off as rather damn unfair at times. Good honest people suffer needlessly, while crooked scum get away with one thing after another with a slick speech and a few bribes.

Hero's that give everything to help people loser everything, while greedy scum that do nothing but rip everyone off for their own gains get a peaceful death. Trust me, life, life can sure as hell cannot be fair at times. But, it's not _unfair_ either. It just…is."

Elle eyed Ben for a moment before she frowned."That's what you call inspiration? You really do suck at speeches hero!"

"I know it's not the most cheerful thing to hear, but it is the truth. Your right that we all come out of school thinking we will change the world, and size are dreams. Sometimes we do, I was lucky enough to make my dreams reality. But, I seen enough to know that sometimes we don't get that lucky break. Sometimes, life, fate, god, whatever screws you over.

And when that happens you can't think about your dreams, just doing what you can, helping one person, getting one thing done to not feel like a total failure at life. All I know…is that I had to try, no matter how things felt hopeless at times. Because after all that's what life is right? We try…we push against the darkness. Just a little we,"

Elle saw how passionate Ben looked before she sighed." Hey savior I know you care and all but, can we just, not talk about this anymore? I, I been crying all day, my head hurts, now I just,"

Ben saw Elle looked conflicted and smiled." That's fine, you rest, just let me know when you want to talk."

The girl nodded before she looked down, saw how many were looking up before she grasped herself tightly." I know the capital planet of the universe would be big but its just, its _so_ many people."

"It is, and I grew up here. Years ago, I saw those streets littered with dead bodies during the war when the planet was invaded. But, some people jumped out of despair, just like you. You, you really want to be splattered on the ground like them?"

Elle tensed up before she sniffled." I…I don't know. I feel like I don't anything anymore. Without Luger, I'm lost. I have no one who cares if I'm alive or not"

Ben paused for a moment before he cleared his throat."I, have a suggestion. A relative of mine took her own life once. She was terminally ill, and did not have the funds to afford to have her illness treated with either magic or advanced tech. Every day was agony to her, she decided without any doubt she would never be happy again. And so, she checked out early so to speak.

I, understood, sort of. I did not agree with it but I understood that she felt like she had no other option. If you truly feel that way Elle, I won't stop you. But if you think there is a chance, no matter how small, that you can fine happy days again then please, take my hand so we can get down.

I _know_ I failed you and all the others out their like you, but please, give me a chance to make it better for you and the rest of the universe, so that your family won't have even more to be sad about."

Elle looked conflicted, and looked like she was about to jump off before she sobbed and went to Ben.

As he grasped her she sobbed out," It, it just hurts so much and I don't know what to do! I'm not rich and I don't have any real talent either, I don't see any place where I'll belong, like I don't belong anywhere!"

"I understand, despite how it seems now there was a time where I thought I did not belong anywhere, that no one wanted me either. But you just got to hang in there. It gets rough at times, and I'd be lying if it always works out like a fairy tale for everyone. But, if you don't try to have the courage to make your dreams become reality there will never even be a chance.

No matter how hard I try I and the other Enji can't make everything better in an instant. That's why I'm going to need you to trust me to give me time, maybe more time to make it right.

It may take longer then we all thought it was going to take, but I swear on all the honor I have on everything I have dear that I will make it right for you and all the others who suffered wrongly. I will make things better for the innocent like you."

Elle paused, before she sniffled a bit and looked up to realize the Divine Mugen Nova attached to Ben's back." Your sword, it looks bigger than it did in the pictures."

"Heh, yah, I need to go all out to take on the bad guys. No matter how devious they get, I'll never let any of their sins go unpunished!"

"Well…I guess I want to stick around to see if your lying so I can call you out on being a big fat phony. Fine, I'll trust you again mister hero, but if you're lying I'll never let you get away with it!"

"Fine, it's a deal."

Ben took Elle's hand before he flew her back to the others. Master Chief and the officers he was overhearing ran over before the Spartan saluted Ben." Thanks for the help Savior, things are already tense as it is."

Prompto was one of the many of the new arrivals who was watching Ben before the native from _Insomnia_ grinned and took out his camera." Was not sure before with all those crazy ideas but this Auro guy does seem to have been a hero long enough to know how to pull off a good photo op because this is just dynamite!"

Noctis saw his longtime friend eagerly take pictures before he saw Ben giving Elle a smile and smirked." Glad the guy has some kingly instincts after all."

As people in the area clapped Velvet saw that Elle looked calm before she sighed." Well, at the very least he looks more in touch with his humanity then Artorius was. Well…we will see."

Doug saw how Elle looked and chuckled." Well, at least your humanity's not as gone as I thought Ben. After all, no matter how much power or knowledge you have, despite how much we worship god we sure as hell can't relate to god.

After all, god, gods , whatever, they all watch everything from above, whenever they intervene it just means a pain in the ass for the common folk.

Most of the time they don't bleed or cry or laugh or love like us, they don't share are struggle.

Cause even if things are not perfect for us we struggle, we fight, we fall, and the best of us never give up. Cause no matter the odds, we fight to make are mark till the last!"

Ben gave Doug a nod and then walked over to Atem before he bowed." Sorry for the delay your Majesty, but a hero can't decide when he's on the job right? Elle will be ok, she just needs support after what she's been through."

"Of course Ben." The man with the Millennium Puzzle answered somberly." Miss Elle, I'm sorry we could not save your parents or brother but I'll do what I can to make sure you're not abandoned."

Gaius walked up before the king of Auj Oule grasped his fist." Luger and Julis were both honorable men, I'll do what I can to honor the will of my people."

Elle raised an eyebrow before responding with a shrewd." So you will help me even if it means say, getting me a unicorn?"

As Gaius paused Atem chuckled." Well you know the Anthea Academy does have a zoology class that involves a session on Unicorns imported from Equestria where you can help raise them. If you do well there and earn your license you just might just be able to own one day."

"Seriously?"

Ben gave Elle a thumbs up in response." Hey being in the capital of the universe has its perks eh?"

"That's awesome! I'm going to call her Twilight Pie!"

Jude, Gaius and some of the others helped Elle off the platform before Atem saw she was gone, and sighed." Let's just hope the universe will be around for Miss Elle to have a chance to realize her dream. Ben, everyone, I know you all have had a long day but I'm afraid we have little time to rest.

We are all still confused around here after you went up to heaven. I see you managed to retrieve the Divine Mugen Nova and the Golden Imperia Crystal, and without releasing Zannacross to boot. That's indeed very good but we are all disturbed by the rumors that the Beyonder had an agent helping him in Heaven. I, can't help but notice those God's of Destruction are not with you. Was, the traitor that Beerus chap? He, did seem rather rude."

Ben reflected somberly at all that transpired in the past few hours before he sighed." Sadly you been hearing right, but its worst then you think. Firstly, Beerus, despite his bad temper ending up being one of the good ones.

However, some of the God's of Destruction and their attendants did end up being traitors that were willing to use the Beyonder to rebel against both light and darkness at once. The one who lead this treachery, was Iger Rassilon."

Atem blinked, before his eyes widened with dread." Wait, the Master of Masters, the one who proposed the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix connection? This, must be some mistake. He, was one of the ones who gave my father advice on how to bring about the Lylat Kingdom! Why would he want to aide Zannacross all this time?"

"Like I said, he and the others were not fighting for Zannacross, not even really for the Beyonder. They wanted to denounced everyone and everything and shatter reality so that it could be remade to their own whims."

"Ben, I know you had a long day but are you sure he was not another Chrono Phantasma like Luger, Julius, Harrison Wells, and well, all are new guests?"

As the leader of the Justice Force struggled to think of the right way to respond Gabriel Celeste flew down with some of the other angels and gave a grim sigh." Trust me King Atem, we all wish this was any other possibility. However, while it's up to debate if the Beyonder somehow reached out to Iger Rassilon and influenced him in some way, we know for sure that it was no clone but the real first angel.

It's clear his viewpoint changed after Zannacross was defeated, and his exalted position allowed himself to be immune from what would have normally detected such threats."

King Atem looked at Ansem and the other members of the Lylat Subcommittee, Zelda, Doctor Light, Squall's father and the president of Esthar, Luguna Lore, Dendi, leader of the people of New Namek, Lilandra Nerammani, Majestrix of the Shi'ar Empire, and the Emperor of the nation of Malkuth from the world of Aldrunt and Jade's close friend, Peony Upala Malkuth IX .

As he saw the group of exalted leaders all react with various forms of shock Atem cleared his throat." My…god. How long was he plotting to betray us?"

As the angels and Enji all gave uneasy looks Doug sighed before he cracked his neck and walked up." Don't know for sure your majesty, but the gist of it is that the big plan you all were working on for the past few years was all just a con to him to get you all distracted while he broke the universe.

Now's not the time or place for anyone to say I told you so, but I'll just say you all really need to think things over since everything you hinge your bets on for the future being good times during out to be a sham."

Doug saw all the looks he was getting and just nodded before backing off before Atem saw how uneasy Ben, Lacus, James, and Master Myers looked before he cleared his throat." What, what about Cosmos? She, she was not,"

"She was as blindsided by this treachery as we all were." Gabriel answered grimly." She was already weakened greatly after putting so much energy into a failed attack on the Beyonder, Rassilon 's sneak attack weakened her even more.

She's recovering but, she's been in a private talk with the One Above All about errors in her judgment. She, won't be around to talk for a while. To be frank, there might be a greater "renovation" to heaven then the first time Zannacross was sealed. To say that moral is at a low point now is an understatement."

Atem saw how tense the angel looked before he grasped the Millennium Puzzle tightly." I feel that it won't be the only realm going through renovations in their thinking with all of this. More than a few things I thought were absolute are now in doubt."

Myers nodded before the leader of the Enji Knights sighed." To have everything you believed in start to crack just when you thought things were at last working out as you hoped is, not the best for one's health old friend. To have the foundation of all your hopes topple shakes one to the core."

Atem was silent for a moment before he gave the Enji Master a confident look. " Hope can be hard to hang on to at times my friend, at times it may be illogical to have hope. But we can't give up on it, we _must_ cling to the audacity of hope to have a future. For its in hope that the best of us is found.

Having the audacity to believe despite all the evidence to the country that we could restore a sense of community to a universe turn by conflict; the gall to believe that despite personal setbacks, despite what hopes end up to be mirages, that we still have some control, and therefore responsibility over our own fate.

It's that audacity, I hope, that join us as one people.

I _always_ hoped that it's this audacity is the pervasive sprit of hope that ties us all together.

No matter what happens, we must not give up on the light of hope or all is lost."

Those around him, including many of the Enji clapped in response and even Doug found himself being inspired enough to give a few claps. Myers grasped his sword tightly before he looked a bit more resolute." Your right Atem, if we give up then all hope is lost. That's why we got to do what we can. Well, I can't stop worrying about Kira but I'll just focus on what we can do."

"Wait, you saw Kira? I thought he was bound to the deepest layer of hell?"

"He i, was…but a clown faced God of Destruction broke him out of hell as part of the coup and gave him additional power to try and turn the tables. But he made a extreme error in judgment assuming Kira would kneel before him.

Thankfully Kira was secured before he could try and unleash his revenge. Even dead and chained in hell, he still could be a threat. But that being said, the Beyonder is the crises we must focus on."

"Fair enough, just how much time do we have?"

Gabriel looked at the Enji before he smirked." We have some time at least. The Beyonder is trying to attack time itself, but that well, takes time. While it was not a total victory, thanks to the efforts of the Enji the Beyonder's plans were set back a bit. At the very least we have time to regroup and plan this carefully."

Ben went up before he crossed his arms." I'll be happy to add all I know. Nothing game changing but, every little bit," Ben paused before he let a yawn out. As everyone looked at him he winced." Sorry, guess it's been over a day since I slept.

I meant we did eat at heaven but, then things got _really_ messed up. I'm still adjusting to everything, but, I know others have gone through worst, so I'll stick with it to do whatever it takes to get the job done."

Myers saw the wary but determined look on Ben's face, and also saw the worry Lacus had on her own before he smirked. " We all know your resolve Ben, but no need to push yourself to the breaking point when you don't have to.

You all who went through Battle-World should rest while we still can. We will call you if a crises unfolds but, rest while you can."

Lacus saw Ben looking unsure before she winked." Could be some good time to squeeze in some shuteye, and catch up on stuff while we still have the chance if you know what I mean eh Ben?"

Ben saw his lover flash her eyes before he smirked." Well, if there is nothing to do right at the moment, might as well get to things we might not get to later right? I'm game if you are Lacus."

"Oh I'm _definitely_ game dear. Got to take care of things while we have a chance right?"

Ben and Lacus went to kiss each other before an older female voice cut in with," Quite right dear, like catching up with your family!"

Lacus cringed as she swerved around to see her mother running in her direction, with her father, her younger sister Sarah and KOS-MOS coming up from behind. Lacus hardly had time to turn around before her mother hugged her tightly." Oh my baby! I was frazzled enough with you being out all across the universe but I nearly had a stroke when I heard you were in another dimension fighting some new crazy villain!"

Lacus responded with a uneasy chuckle as she patted her mother on the head." Sorry to worry you mom but you know…stuff happens right? It's been a crazy day but, I'm ok. Ben and the others kept me safe as always, and in return I made sure everyone was safe in return."

Erich walked over to Lacus and gave her a proud smile." From what I heard you done well Lacus, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I'll be happy to tell you all about it, just got to take care of a few things first."

"Oh come now dear." Jane pouted out." What can be more important than catching up with your family? I don't know what time it is where you just were but its dinner time hear Lacus, and we have not had a family dinner in ages! Unless it's this nasty Beyonder attacking again anything else can wait!"

Lacus giggled uneasily as she slowly pulled away from her mother's grip." Come on now mom, I know it's a while but be fair to Ben. I'm sure he's worried about his family to."

Before Jane could respond Lacus saw her younger sister giggle." Oh come on Lacus, forgot how much mom plans things out? As soon as we knew what was going on she and dad called Ben's parents to keep them in the loop. We planned to have a "stress" dinner together but now everyone's here. Ah, their she is!"

Ben swerved around and saw a squad of soldiers walk up, in the center of the soldiers was a women in her sixties with curly hair and dressed modestly. She may not have gotten most people's attention at a glance, if not for that she was Ben's mother. The wielder of the Divine Mugen Nova looked shocked as his mother smiled at him before he stepped back." Mom, you made it to?"

"Of course sweetie. I mean, since all the new luxuries we got from are new income I'm able to get around a lot faster. I was worried when I heard all of this new fighting was going on but I knew you would be ok, after all you saved the universe before right? Dear, I know you must be awfully tired after a busy day of death defying stunts but it's been so long, I love if we could have dinner while there is still time."

Ben paused before he smiled in response." Of course mom, I'm sorry it took so long. Well, long as the King and the rest don't need anything guess I'm good to go now."

"Great, Jane had a new restaurant she, oh? Silly me almost forgot your father but he will be right here, he was kind enough to get me a drink. Heh, it's nice that he thinks to get me a drink first instead of just getting himself coffee for himself. We have been a lot more well…harmonious ever since he's been getting the treatments. Over hear dear!"

Doug saw Ben stiffen and winced as he saw a man approach behind the soldiers. He was more than a little overweight and nearly bald with a comb over and in a grey business suit, Ben's father.

Auro senior walked up looking out of breath, but excited as he grasped a drink in his hand." Theirs my boy! Sorry for being late son, your mother was thirsty so was getting something for her."

Ben saw Doug and a few of the others giving him a look before he winced and reacted with a uneasy chuckle." Its ok dad, I know your just trying to be a good husband."

"Just doing what a man…should." Ben's dad responded with hesitation. He saw all of Ben's friends looking at him before he smirked." Oh damn the gang's all here eh? My boy knows how to make those bonds eh? Thanks for helping my boy do his job, it's a damn important one."

Doug saw Ben's father shake a few of the hero's around his's hand before he cleared his throat." Yo Jack, how's it been? Glad you lost some weight since we last talked man."

Doug saw the older man look at him for a moment before Ben's father grinned." Damn Doug, what happened to your hair? Your balder then me!"

"Oh right, eh, just some work related hazard. Eh, it will grow back."

"Heh, I remember when I could be that carefree about hair. Eh sorry to pry, know you're doing good work."

Doug saw how focused the older man looked before he glanced at Ben."So Jack, how are all those things we talked about way back? Still being a pain in the ass?"

Ben's dad's face looked blank for a moment before he just laughed."Oh, I was not thinking clearly back then. I have it great really, I'm the dad of the chosen hero and don't have anything really to complain about, just enjoying life."

Doug eyed Ben's dad carefully before he sighed." That so? Tsc…real sorry you been sick Jack, hope your son can help you get you better soon. You are going to fix it right Ben? Put things back how they were?"

As Ben, and many of the others in the area tensed up Ben's mom just raised a eyebrow. "What are you talking about Doug? My husband's been the best he's been since well, since we got married. He's been losing weight for the first time in a long while! It's all thanks to the help Ben got him, I'm so proud of the good work he's been doing for everyone."

Doug took a deep breath before he reacted with a composed," Not like I know your husband better then you, but I seen enough to know when things look good short term just to head for a crash. That's why, you're going to make things right eh bro? After all, it's what Max wanted eh?"

Ben looked at his dad, his mother, then Doug, then the King, then Master Myers, then briefly to Hiryuumon and Kirby eating a pony shaped twilight sparkle flavored cookie, then back to his father. Memories of all the times he and his dad got into arguments flashed across his mind, then how his dad had been since he was the first one tested under the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix, _then_ all that he found out with his talks with Rassilon and the One Above All before he looked down and grasped his fist tightly." I will make things right Doug. But first, I, I have to know for sure the right way to pull it off. Mom, Mister Raystar, everyone. Is it alright if I just take care of a few things before dinner? With all that's going on, would feel a lot better if I took care of it so I did not have to worry about it while we caught up."

Ben's mom saw the conflict in her son's eyes and smiled."Well I am hungry but, if it's important no big deal."

The leader of the Justice Force's father just paused for a few seconds before he shrugged."If you say it's important then sure son, just tell us the plan."

Ben went to smile, before he paused and turned around."Thanks, should only take a hour, two tops. Then, as long as things are stable we can catch up all night."

Doug raised an eyebrow before he grit his teeth." What's this all about Ben? You gave your word to Max damn it!"

"I will make things right Doug, I swear. I, I just have to think on the best way to do it. Lacus, could you please come with me?"

Lacus saw her boyfriend looked conflicted before she responded with a sweet smile." Of course Ben. Don't worry…we will get through this together."

Ben's smile widened before he went to grasp her hand tightly." Thanks Lacus, you're the best. Moz, Hiryuumon, alright if you guys keep my parents and Lacus's family busy while me and Lacus take care of things?"

Hiryuumon saw the conflict in Ben's eyes before he nodded." You got it boss. Just do what you need to do."

"Don't worry Kupo!" Moz threw out chipperly." With all the stories I have they won't even notice your gone!"

"Thanks. Everyone, I'll see you soon."

As Ben hugged his mother Jane raised an eyebrow." Seriously? Don't you think your being a bit rude after just coming back?"

Lacus shrugged as she turned to Ben." It's been a long day mother, this job can be quite stressful you know."

"Oh my dear, even after all this you still forget to carry the Raystar poise? I know you been through a lot but if I were in your role I,"

Erich cleared his throat to cut his wife off before he turned to his middle child." Its ok Lacus, a true noble has to put duty before pleasure and you're as noble as they come. A later dinner is fine, just please call if anything delays you further."

"Of course, thanks dad."

Ben and Lacus hugged their family before taking off, as Ben's mom saw Hiryuumon walk up to her she smiled." Its great to see you again Hiryuumon. Hope the bad guys did not hit you to hard dear."

"Eh, I been through worst Miss's Auro. Finding out in my past life I was a traitor to the guy who last had the boss's job and seeing how painfully I died hurt the most though."

"Wait what? That, that sounds horrible!"

"Yah, but thankfully Lacus made sure it did not hurt to much!"

"I'm glad for that, she really is wonderful."

As Ben's mom talked to the Digimon Doug saw Ben's father just blinking for a few moments before he followed, causing the member of Squad 7 to grit his teeth more." The hell dude? This is not making things right this is,"

James quickly put his hand on Doug's shoulder before whispering," It's not that simple Doug. Acting instantiations might cause Jack Auro to go through mental trauma. I assure you we will do Ben's father right, but Ben's right to think about the best way to do it properly, it's not something to rush."

Doug was about to say something till he realized he was getting a transmission, and realized it was from none other than Gouken before he winced." Seriously? I thought the bastard was not traveling anymore? Tsc, well, if he came all this way, and I have time to legit kill, might as well get it over with.

All right, I'm sure as hell not going to make this worst but damn it, you guys better just man up and make things right already. Yo Jojo's, as a apologize for slugging you all before how about I take you to drinks as I get you guys to meet a coot you might gel with?"

With a deep breath Doug calmed down and tried to make amends with some of his allies, and quickly tried to avoid looking at the still angry Kale. As the Enji slowly moved about Ben saw them from above before Lacus flew up to him." Ben, what is it? I can tell something's bothering you."

The brown haired man grasped Lacus's hand tightly before he looked in the distance." Is it alright if we talk somewhere more private? I know, it's been a while but is it alright if we go to my old house in _Transford Town_? Just, feels right for the moment."

"Feeling major nostalgic are we hun? Sure. Heh, I'll race you there!"

Lacus had her aura flare up and Ben smirked before he did the same. Using most of their power, it took them only a few minutes to fly across the capital planet and land in the town were Ben grew up. While Ben's parents moved into a much larger house near where Lacus's family lived after the extra money they got after the war, they kept their previous apartment so Ben's mother could give tours to keep herself busy.

As Ben landed and saw Lacus was already waiting with her arms crossed he gave a sheepish grin." Heh, I think with all your new power you got faster than me Lacus."

"Even so Ben." Lacus threw out playfully," I never figured I would be able to get to your home faster than you. Well, at least we can get this funk out of the way before things heat up again.

Seriously though, what's wrong Ben? I mean, I guess between the Beyonder, The Master of Master's betrayal, all that's happened with Doug and more theirs a lot to be upset about but please, tell me."

"I will, I just wanted to talk where we could be alone."

"Well, I don't sense anyone in the apartment aside from a Pikachu so shawl we go before someone sees us?"

"Of course, after you my lady."

Ben used his old key to open the door to the apartment and held the door for Lacus before she smirked and followed him in. It had been years since Ben saw his childhood home and saw that while his mom had made sure it did not fall apart too much, most of the cracks were still there, causing the hero to smirk." After all this time, the place feels even smaller."

"Ah come on Ben, it's just in your head." Lacus retorted as she went over to Ben's room and sat down on the bed." Trust me, I know how personal drama can grow in our head after all. Seriously though, what's bothering you Ben?"

Lacus beamed her eyes widely with kindness at her lover, causing him to ease up a bit." Thanks Lacus. Your right, it's a lot of things at once. Most of all, its, facing the truth about the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix.

How Rassilon was using us, and now I'm so upset because I don't know what's right anymore. The last time I felt this upset Lacus, was when I was not sure how to help you."

The brown haired woman was silent for a moment before she smiled, and leaned over to hug him. As they embraced she felt Ben brush across her shirt armor and smirked." I understand Ben, I'm upset to. But hey, at least this time we have each other right? Heh, and now you have _theses_ right?"

Ben saw his girlfriend giggle before she casually took off her shirt. As she quickly leaned back and quickly let her bra drop her breast she let Ben have a good look at her chest before he smirked." That's for sure, I feel a little lighter already. Still, I don't mean to trivialize how you feel, don't think you have to put on a show just to make me feel better."

"I'm touched even now you want to treat me right Ben, but if I enjoy making you feel happy it's not really putting on a show right? Besides, honestly I been stressed for most of the day that it feels good to air out you know? What, you so bored of my body already that you would rather not have me get naked?"

"Hell no. Heh, well if you want to feel comfortable then sure go right ahead."

Lacus winked and kissed Ben before slowly peeling one article of clothing at a time. She laid back naked for a bit to take a sigh of relief before she got up to Ben to hug him tightly." First of all, think it's time to fill me in on your one on one chat with God? I gather that he wanted to talk to you alone for a reason, but unless he said that you would turn to salt if you told anyone, I really would like to know just what happened. I mean, it's clear it freaked you out."

"Yah…you got me Lacus. It was not just a friendly chat, he wanted to make clear he disagreed with Cosmos on the direction of the universe. In some ways, the Beyonder is all the One Above All indirectly reacting to how the universe was heading, a way of suicide to a stagnant existence."

Lacus widened her eyes in shock before lowering her head." He, he really did not mince words eh?"

"No, he was rather blunt that to him an existence where nothing changes, even if it's one of perfect harmony, is the same as total oblivion, so it would have been the same to him. What's worst though, is he showed me a vision, a vison of the future that would happen if I saw the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix plan to its fullest extent.

The, the outcome of the Anti-Spiral plan would result in everyone in the universe being lifeless beings. It was, peaceful, but lifeless, I think I was as blank faced zombie as well."

Lacus eyed Ben carefully before she took a deep breath." What, what was I in the vision?"

"No idea. All I saw was statues of you. To be fair, I did not see anyone, everyone looked the same. I guess that was the point, total peace came at the cost of total conformity, the total lack of any individuality."

"But, that's not fair!" Lacus cried out passionately." The whole point of this was to enhance society so that everyone's individuality would be enhanced, not repress everyone to some sort of drone like what Sigma and the others tried to do!"

"I know, but, the Supreme Being said it was the result of my subconscious behaviors regardless of what I consciously wanted. I mean, it shook me to the core, and I doubt God would want a one on one talk just to lie to me."

"That would seem unlikely. Still, don't let the vision freak you out to much ok? I mean, take it seriously but, don't let it drive you mad like those guys like Anakin Skywalker ok?"

"Heh, I did not realize you had the story of Darth Vader memorized sweat-heart."

"Well how could I not when you talked about it so much in the past few years as one of your research projects on how societies fell apart eh? Its fine, it gave me a few ideas on what to look out for and all.

Look Ben, I'm just saying that just like with how we learned the future the Beyonder was going to cause, now that we learned of the future are plans caused, we can change the future."

"Sure, but _how_ do we stop it? In the right way I mean? Do, we just give up and let things just, go with the flow? Let things go in however people want, even if it leads back to war? I, I don't want to be a liar to people like Elle, but I don't want that vision to come true either!

It's just, when I saw my dad again just now, I know Doug wanted me to feel guilty for what I did to my dad but, I admit, I was horrified if that image I saw was indeed the future, but I had to struggle to feel bad about how my dad's changed. After all, my mom's been happier, _everyone's_ been happier.

Even my dad's been happier since he's not just stewing around in bitter thoughts most of the day because the truth was, no one felt bad that the person he was changed, no one would prefer the person he was to who he is now.

Is it right to just accept endless frustration because its their will to refuse to change? If people don't change, and only have a negative effect on everyone, is it right that everyone else has to suffer just because it's how they are?"

Lacus saw Ben look upset before she leaned back to look up."I, I don't know Ben. I'm, not going to assume I'm god and have all the answers. I, admit for the most part, I was just wanting to stick to the path to show I was worthy of redemption. I, trusted you, and you trusted Rassilon and so we just had to have faith.

But he lied to us, so now, now I'm hardly as confident about it as I was before. But Ben, I think we forgot how important it can be when a person changes on their own. After all, it tore you up inside but unlike Brad, you never forced me to change right?"

Ben saw the explain look in his lover's eyes before he suddenly felt ashamed." Of course Lacus. I, I cared for you to much. I mean, it was different then. I mean, it, it's complicated but it was different because."

Lacus suddenly put her hands on Ben's lips before she winked." Because you cared a _lot_ more about me then your father eh Ben? Its ok, I guess I am just a _little_ more attractive than your dad. Still, despite how it tore you up inside you never forced me to leave Brad, you had faith in me.

And, despite it nearly killing you I was able to break away from Brad just at the last second because I realized what was important to me. If you just forced me to "submit", then it would not be much different then Brad now would it? Doug keeps refusing to see all the details, but I can see where he comes from to."

"I do to Lacus." Ben responded wearily." I admit, I'm happy I got that girl to want to live, but I realized it's so much easier when the person your reaching out to is someone you want to save. Its, a lot easier to win over a girl that's just down on her luck then a grumpy old man that just wants his ideals validated. But, I guess a good hero is not supposed to pick who they save and all."

"Yah…it can be a drag but it's part of the job." Lacus answered sheepishly." That's what makes doing the job right hard. Knowing when someone needs help even if they don't want it, giving someone to much help to the point that your being exploited , it's a harder balance then getting the right outfit for prom. But hey, at the very least it seems like it's hard for most people right?"

"Maybe, but the ultimate hero is supposed to figure it out I guess." Ben answered tensely as he squeezed Lacus tightly." I'll admit that I was already getting frustrated before Rassilon presented to us an answer, and now we are back to square one.

I know the answer to ultimate peace should not be easy but, the One Above All basically said to just accept nothing lasts forever and to just react one step at a time.

I mean…James, King Atem, Master Myers, and just about every great thinker in the universe put together everything we could think of, and even with all of history at are side, we are just going in cycles.

People won't get along unless they are secure enough to feel safe, but it's those differences that cause fear and mistrust in the first place. Is, it really hopeless?"

Lacus thought for a moment before she realized something and grasped her crystal necklace tightly." I don't think its hopeless Ben, it's just an even thinner line then we allowed ourselves to assume.

After looking over what Velvet and the others went through on her world at the hands of Artorius, I understand why she was afraid we were going to cause something like the Ceremony of Suppression.

I don't think, _everything_ we did was wrong, but we got to make sure we never erase or repress emotions itself. Emotions, are what make life well…life after all right? I think we both know that repression emotions far too long can cause one kind of eruption or another. Heh, I think I know how to make my point. We, we been so busy I have not told you the most, risky thing I did in Battle-World."

Ben saw Lacus blush before he raised a eyebrow." Huh? Wait you mean something even _riskier_ then having to merge with the Blue Eyes White Dragon again? Also, wait, is she…with us now?"

"Tehe…don't worry Ben, the way I utilize her as a Persona is different than how it was before so, it gives me more control over it. No, that's not the thing I meant. Its, kind of embarrassing but, at the same time I don't regret it. Though, I am glad to much has been going on for the others to talk about it. I, I really did not want you to hear some, altered version of the story."

"Wait what? Did, you get try and seduce the,"

"Ew, hell no! I did not lower myself to that, though I did lower myself in other ways that many would still find as a tad, shameful depending on their values. Ugh, I think its best if I just show you, thankfully I got it before he could spread the recording."

Lacus dived for her pants and quickly retrieved a small camera sphere. Ben was curious as she fumbled around with its settings till soon a hologram projection popped up, and it showed back when Lacus was fighting Caulifla, naked.

As Ben saw his girlfriend get tackled by Kale his jaw dropped." Lacus this is, your, what happened? Did, the Beyonder or his minions destroy your clothing or something?"

"Not, quite." Lacus muttered as she blushed." See this was a _very_ weird world and, long story short a sect of the people had living outfits made of things called Life-Fibers and when someone destroyed the Goku uniforms, the outfits powered by semi parasitic lifeforms called Life-Fibers, they ended up naked.

We did not want to just charge right in while we were not sure of the enemies strength so I pretended to pose as one of their own as I entered the tournament."

"Wait, there was a tournament _in_ another tournament?"

"Yah, it was a very,v _ery_ odd day. So yah I entered the Tartarus tower, but I found out the outfit they gave me was made of Life-Fibers so, to make sure I was not suddenly screwed over by the enemy I just, decided it was overall safer to just, rip it all off."

"I mean well, if you thought that was the best way to handle it, and you're ok then, seems to have worked right? Heh, good thing the Beyonder's understands so little of humanity that he did not make a big deal out of it right?"

"Yah, we had enough to worry about eh? I guess, I could have handled it some other way, but I went through of it because I felt so repressed the past few years that I leapt at the chance to run wild.

Don't think it's about you or anything, I just mean, I feel like the past few years I was trying so hard to put a false face of perfection to the universe to not risk offending anyone that, I jumped at the chance to cut loose and run wild with the real me, even if it was to people in a different reality entirely.

I, know it's easy to see the wrong way, that's why I wanted to tell you before anyone else just in case, and wanted you to see this, for your eyes only, to hold on to this. I, wanted you to keep this so you could always have something to remember this side of me, just in case after so much time, you ever forget."

Ben saw Lacus looked worried before he saw the hologram reporting, and how confidently she looked while fighting Kale before he smiled and hugged Lacus tightly."

I don't know how the rest of time will be my love, but with how I feel now, I don't see myself ever forgetting how much I love you. You think I would have been turned off by this? Honestly, your just even more badass to me now Lacus.

Still, you really, felt that wound up the past few years? It's been exhausting for me to, the vacations we get just seem to keep the pressure off just a bit. But, I'm so sorry you feel this way Lacus. Now, I feel even worse since we are back to square one. I, knew I was risking it a lot but, I just want to create a society where the people that hurt you, people like Brad would just be history."

Lacus saw how sad Ben looked before she hugged Ben tightly."And that's sweat of you Ben, but please, _please_ don't get to fixated about it.

It's one thing to make sure a person like Brad never runs wild again, but making the world, turning the whole universe to where passion is history just seems so, sad to me. I mean, what kind of peace would be worth a place where no one could feel the love we feel right?"

"That really would be horrible. I'm seeing more and more how the vision the One Above All showed me could have happened if I did not open my eyes to were things were heading. I'm so sorry Lacus, sorry for ever getting close to."

"You don't have to apologize to me Ben. I should have seen things clearly, but again I tried to let someone else do the thinking. But, my eyes are open, and thankfully I got woke to my mistake before things got out of control this time, or at least, more out of control. I know, even if indirectly you felt pressured because of me, and I'm so sorry.

Don't worry Ben, it's not too late, we can make it work. After all, we have all the time there is to figure things out right eh? Well I mean, long as we can keep the Beyonder from shattering everything."

Ben saw the confidence in the women he love's eyes before he suddenly kissed her passionately." Lacus, thank you so much. Sorry to gush but you really are so wonderful. I just, I remember how you wanted to run away from your duty before and now you're ready to head right on into it with guns blazing and well, everything."

Lacus giggled again before she tackled Ben down playfully." Oh I don't know if it's _that_ amazing, I just grew or matured I guess? Guess I can feel more confident since I know I have an amazing guy that has my back? Maybe a guy who can miss things at times, but someone I love with all my heart.

I'll never let you become like Darth Vader and all the others who lost their way cause I'm sure as hell not going to be passive about something like that, I'll slap you through a planet if that's what it will take to get you back on track."

"No matter what, if I ever lose my way, do whatever it takes. For now, we have to make sure the Beyonder does not make everyone lose their way, _and_ their lives! We were able to get are personal dreams to come true but, still have ways to go."

Lacus looked around the room before she sprouted a grin of mischief." Speaking of dreams coming true dear, I happen to remember all the times you lamented you never had someone to bring home to bed in high school. Well, it's not high school anymore, but still, since we have the time want to cross another thing off the list?"

Ben saw Lacus press her body right up to her and grinned." Well if you're in the mood I sure as hell am. We still have a hour, though I was worried about getting the best part of the night done with early."

"Out of the way?" Lacus threw out playfully." C'mon Ben, if your strong enough to fight at the level of divine beings, your strong enough to last more than round with your lover eh? C'mon, this round can be without clones, then later tonight, if we have time, we can try some exotic things later on. I think I got some more ideas after what I went through."

"Oh this is going to be good. Heh, long as you don't mind talking to your mother if we end up a tad late to dinner."

"Oh don't worry, with all that's going on now I don't really care. She will just get a new necklace or something the next day if her ego's that bruised. Now come on, let's see how flexible you are after Rassilon messed with you. I think I'll, oh? You see something wrong?"

Ben chuckled uneasy as he leaned over." Oh its just. That Sayian Kale, she really punched you in the chest eh?"

"Ah yah that, yah she punched me in the boob alright."

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?"

"Heh, how about find out yourself eh?"

"If you insist, get ready!"

Ben eagerly got ready to unleash all of his passion at Lacus to desperately try and not think of all the troubles he had to deal with for a moment. But little did he and Lacus know that his biggest threat was preparing to crash down on him, and the very universe faster than he thought.

* * *

Because just after he and Lacus left Jane instantly went to her transport in a huff without bothering to talk to any of the Enji.

Lacus's mother saw her fly off before she flicked her hair back." The nerve of that child, talking smack to her mother in front of _everyone_. I know she's been through a lot but she still does not understand how a noble woman must have pose at _all_ times or the masses will jump at them like the vultures they are.

Ugh, if only I was the one chosen by god. Lacus did not want it anyway. Still, that's life. Your dream is to become the idol of the universe, only for fate to make you watch your child go through with that. Tsc, mother was not kidding about parents living through their children.

Even if Lacus will always shine the most, at least I'll make sure I never look dull in front of her. Now, better get to making sure the dinner is as fabulous as ever. Oh, is that a new perfume?"

Jane saw a bottle of purple colored perfume ." Hump, they put out a new model already? Guess with the war done everyone does have more time on their hands."

"If you want it miss then go right ahead and take it." A woman with blond hair in a green and yellow uniform threw out playfully." It's a free sample of are

Rabum Jo Swan fragrance! For the mother of Lacus Raystar and one of the _great_ noble families of the universe, you have every right to come off with the scent of divine mastery!"

"Heh, your right dear. Thanks for being an employer with such keen senses. Drat, this attire's lacking in pockets. Oh Jack? Be a dear and take my new bottle for me? I'm taking on a bit more on the way back."

Ben's dad walked over as Jane sprayed herself with the perfume and paused before he nodded." Sure Jane, happy to help. A little hungry but that will just make me hungrier for your cooking right?"

"Quite right dear. Oh I am so pleased with your makeover."

Ben's dad just winced again before he nodded. Suddenly another woman came over with a bag of donuts." Oh you look hungry sir. Please take one of are free samples of are new "Beyond Paradise" flavored Donut!"

"An _entire_ Donut? Well, it's been a while but if I am doing extra work, _should_ make up for it. Long as it's free, should not get everyone to get all emotional."

Jack looked around before quickly scarfing down the purple colored donut. Ben's father's eye twitched for a moment before he muttered," That's right, _I'm_ the man of the family, I know what's what no matter how many times they all give me crap!"

Ben's father saw Jane looking at him impatiently before they took off with Lacus's father. As the two left the two sells woman both grasped their heads before they both shrugged and went off.

As they did another woman looked at them from one of the skyscrapers to the right, and it happened to be the Black Swan Towa, with a cloak concealing her face.

The blue skinned woman saw the two salesmen look dazed before she smirked." Good, the pawns pulled it off. Heh, then again since the two woman were my puppets of course they performed perfectly.

You Enji thought you have a grasp on the brilliance of Rabum Alal, but you still fail to understand the brilliance of the one true supreme being! For how much your all consumed with dread, as long as we choose to not reveal ourselves your powerless to detect us as we move between your noses!

Those God's of Destruction and their precious" First" angel dared to think they could outwit the master and use him like a common demon, but in the end they just proved even the most senior beings of the light could be corrupted when tempted with the right desire, and be cogs in the great wheel.

And, if even the most sanity could be corrupted, the normal weak-willed humans are putty in the hands of are lord. And this putty will be the foundation for the Incursion, and the damnation of all who dared defied fate!

Yes, such bitter personal seeds will be ripe with despair. Can't you imagine it? A garden of evil blooming with rage and pain? So beautiful Mira."

A taller being in a purple cloak, the inorganic Dimensional Nihilo General that Ben fought before Superboy Prime walked up and just glanced at Ben's father with his enhanced sight." Corrupting this feeble human is what will allow me to redeem myself for not being active as the Enji escaped Battle-World? Their power levels are nothing abnormal. If anything else he has even less energy then the normal human"

"Man Mira you really _are_ a one trick pony eh?"

Elphelt Valentine giggled out, also concealed in her own purple cloak." He may be as weak as human's get but it does not matter because of his emotional link with your target, Ben Auro.

Same goes with the woman and her emotional bound with Lacus Raystar. With heaven in shambles over their senior members betrayal, there influence is weak.

So we are going to take those nearest to Cosmos's, and use them to rip open just how much of a failure the precious couple of light's lives are. These erosive emotional links, will be the chains that bring down this entire fraudulent existence!

And from their it will be a domino effect, causing everything the people of the universe believes in, before the universe itself collapses!"

Towa giggled darkly before she looked up at the sky." Yes, theses heathens should enjoy the night, because it's the last sunset of the universe, it's the advent of the Incursion!"

"And I tell you what gals, for how much these heroes have been pain in our asses its only fair they pay the proper price am I right?"

The three saw the Chaotic Comedian casually stroll up to them, before the masked being glanced in the direction of the Enji before his eyes narrowed." Now that I'm not chained down by my " other half's doubts, its time all theses chumps get one nasty as hell punchline to their joke of a life!

Thought you could just call a time out to the game losers? Like hell, for stalling how things should be, for delaying the natural order, you all just got to suffer even more! That's right, every thing you care about is going to be broken, and when every damn thing you suckers cared about breaks, when your entire precious universe falls apart, the last thing your going to see is me laughing at you, me proving what is the true joke as _everyone_ sees what is the true winner, once and for all!

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ I Know I had the One Above All appear before but as a reminder he's loosely based on a mix of the Source from DC comics and the deity that is above all other deities in the Marvel verse with a bit of " Chuck" from Supernatural and "Truth" from Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. While he took Zeno's shape from Dragon Ball Super it was only one of his many forms because I want to cling to the hope that the god of all god's does not have the mind set of a demented child.

The image Ben saw was that he was the Anti-Spiral King, the antagonists of Gurren Lugan, and it was a vision that was a mix of that villian's bleak madness, and a even in the Infinity Revelation comic, where Thanos and Adam Warlock both by chance remake all of the universe only to find that it did not reflect their desires but the nature of their personalities, seeing the nature of your true self can be a pain to say the least.

Since it was mostly emotional moments that's just about it, hope it was not a waste but wanted to get some good emotional exchanges before things heated up, so hope you liked how things unfolded to leave a review because things are without a doubt heating up next time in

 _ **Chapter 242: Skyfall from Distortions Sorrow!** _


	42. Chap 242: Overture to the Skyfall

_**Chapter 242: Unraveling of Order, in the Overture to the Sorrowful Skyfall!  
**_

While Doug was angered that Ben did not turn his dad back to normal right away, he decided there was enough going on to not cause a scene and decided to trust James at his word before going ahead to meet Gouken.

Doug was wondering if he was being set up, but quickly saw it was no trick as the moment he walked past Hallowed Bastion's gates he heard a familiar chuckle from the right." Well I'll be, on time for once eh boy? Well, guess you did not stop growing after all!"

Doug took a deep breath as he swerved around and saw an elderly yet very well-built man with a white beard and prayer beads around his neck sitting on a large rock that was clad in a single sleeved, gray-colored karate gi and sports a long, white braid of hair adorned with a single prayer bead.

The man was the master of the _Ansatsuken_ karate style as well as the brother of the Master of the" School of the Undefeated of the East" who trained Max, Gouken. Doug quickly saw that Gouken was trained by long time students of his, Ryu, Kyo Kusanagi, Akira Yuki, Liu Kang, Jin Kazama and a few others were around the older man before he snickered." Yo dudes what's up? Sorry but even with how easy it would be don't have time for a mini Budokai right now with all that's going on."

Ryu saw Doug's casualness and grasped his fist." Doug, do you have not one ounce of shame in your body?"

"Tsc, sorry man gave it all away in the last blood donation." Doug retorted sharply, causing Ryu and the others to just look more annoyed." You shamed are master's school with your actions and the way you react is by piling on the insults!"

"Real funny Ryu." Doug spat out bitterly." You guys really must only care about image when you call me worst then Akuma just because I don't get in line like most of you!"

As Doug had his eye twitch in response Gouken sighed and put his hand up." Back down Ryu, this wild dog's playing yah like a fiddle. And, a broken clock can be right once a day because he's right. Right now he's right that Akuma still is a blight on our name for what he did to Goutetsu.

After all, he made the choice to willingly give into to the Satsui no Hado. Still Doug, I already thought you were pretty damn close to falling down path and that was _before_ today! I only got a brief recap from Myers about what's been going down in that Battle-World joint and if your still here then things did not go totally to hell but damn it, time we have that long overdue talk!"

Doug saw Aqua, Axel, Jotaro and a few of the others that entered with him look tense before he just shrugged." Its fine, I knew this was coming. Go on without me while I own up to this."

Aqua saw Doug's eyes were calm before she smirked." That sounds more like the Doug I know, the Doug I missed. Very well, see you soon. A pleasure to see you again Master Gouken. With all due respect, please don't be to hard on Doug. He's made mistakes but, it was not entirely his fault."

"Heh, well we don't have time for the lad to be stone cold if this Beyonder punk shows his head but we will see how things go Aqua."

The blue haired Enji just nodded before she and her group went further into the base of the Enji. Once Gouken saw Aqua was out of his range the old man smirked." So it's true, Auro did rip the darkness out of your soul out or are you just behaving for your lady?"

"Heh, maybe a little of both old timer." Doug retorted as he crossed his arms." But I'll do this the easy way if you do since I sure as hell don't have time for more drama right now. I see you must be serious if you're not drinking."

"Heh…this is what happens when you stay out of touch for too long Doug." Gouken muttered bitterly." You miss things. Have to save drinking for the important stuff these days, otherwise my liver can't take it. I mean it's, UGH!"

Gouken started coughing violently suddenly, and as Ryu, Akira, and Lu Kang all went up to the older man Doug raised an eyebrow." Don't throw me this fake sick crap to make me feel bad Gouken! Ugh, between you and Myers it's like _all_ the old men got the same damn cough this week! Between your training and all the advance stuff we got now a days no way you're going down to some damn cough."

"Heh, I'm touched at the vote of confidence Doug but don't think even masters like me and Myers can keep Death's Door slammed shut forever without just going for immortality like Auro and his girl.

Humanity, has its limits no matter how hard you push. Still, me and Myers are still trying to keep are contest going over who is the most resilient so I'm giving it all I got to not lose it.

Now to get back on topic, speaking of losing it, sounds like you lost it in a mighty big way my hotheaded pupil. But that being said, still missing parts of the story so if you would kindly fill me in so I know the right things to yell at yah about that would be nice."

Doug rolled his eyes before he looked up." I'd be lying if it's _all_ on me, but I'm man enough to know I dropped the ball. Fine, I own you enough for you to know what happened."

The member of Squad 7 proceeded to talk about how he let his bitterness at not feeling respected over the past few years push him away from everyone. How after finding out a good chunk of his family turned into Necrocalcous and died as hated monsters he felt even more like the entire galactic society thought his bloodline was trash to the point where he could only talk to the illusion of Brad when he was drunk.

He then quickly talked about Battle-World, how he met the Joestar's and the others, and his brutal fights with Azrael, and Hypnos, till his brutal showdown with Dio Brando himself, where he confronted the Beyonder and managed to wrestle Dio's power for himself, gaining the power to at last be on the level of Ezan, Ben and the others.

He quickly talked about how after confronting Ben about the true nature of the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix project Doug's temper erupted to the point where he killed Caulifla and fought everyone, and how he nearly went through with attempting to break the universe before Ben and Aqua forced his deepest repressed desire to have a child be revealed, weakening him enough for Ben to split his darkness from him to form the Chaotic Comedian.

As Doug quickly talked about how they escaped Battle world, Ben's fight with Goku and the betrayal of the Master of Masters and the God's of Destruction Gouken took it all in like he was meditating.

Just as Doug wondered if Gouken was nodding off his master chuckled." I have to admit Doug, it was impressive enough that you learned Kaio-Ken on your own but to think you were able to unleash the legendary Ultra Instinct skill that's not been seen in generations."

Ryu saw Doug shrug before he grasped his fist." How, how could someone who's so unfocused master such a legendary power so quickly?"

Doug saw Ryu and some of the others look disgruntled before he spat on the ground." What can I say dude? Guess I'm just a faster learner! Heh, but to be honest it sure as hell was not just my instincts.

The Beyonder gave me a boost that sure as hell was stronger than any Devil Gene, eh Kazama? When I split I lost a chunk of the power, but the boost he gave me still lasted."

"Heh, he may have gave you a chance to skip ahead oh, a million years or so but this still was the person you could be, if you can get your act together. Well Doug, you're on the thinnest line yet yah punk.

Myers and the others might forgive yah but if you tell others your dark half killed a Enji Master they will think you're crazy or something."

"I'm not looking for excuses Gouken." Doug spat back out." I know my own actions caused this so that's why I'm going to make sure my own darkness does not screw things up even more. If people want to blame me for this when its done then they can feel free. I'm keen on just vanishing from the public eye for a few years to let it all blow over."

"And do just what my wild pupil?" Gouken threw out cagily." Doug, this mess, at least the part from your end all started because frankly you don't know what you want. You kept howling for respect while acting like a wild dog baring at every damn thing in sight.

You turned down being part of my dojo to have your freedom. But from my end freedom has not made you happier. If you can only be happy when your punching someone's face in then, this could be a problem."

Doug looked at his own fists before he grasped them tightly." Damn it, I'm not like Akuma who will do anything just to reach a higher power level. And I know how we had a few things in common but damn it, I'm _not_ like Brad! I refuse to be willing to do anything to anyone to have my way all the time. I just, I just wanted respect damn it."

"And pissing people off by stirring the pot is how you thought you would get respect boy?"

"Depends on who I was getting respect from old man. Did not care about the elites respecting me, but the respect of the common man that knew I was not going to let red tape stop me from helping them. Then, then they would all stop comparing me to, too."

"To your kin eh Doug?"

As the Enji flashed a bitter look Gouken put up a hand." Calm down Doug, just stating a fact. I found out what happened to your family Doug, and even if they did have enough darkness in their hearts to transform into demons, it flat out sucks that they all had to bite it like that. You should have talked to me about it, I know a thing or two about relatives going dark."

"Maybe, but did you have nearly your whole damn bloodline not only become dark, but die like rats, like scum no one even missed? When I found out what happened, I was pissed off as hell that there was not even a shot for them to be redeemed, and no way to take it out other than settling scores for people across the universe. I think, part of it is that even without fighting Ben, Lacus, James, and somehow even Ezan managed to find a place in a world without fighting.

But me, my only real talents are busting things up and moving things from one planet to another fast. And I been pulling it off but, these days delivery guys are not really special.

I admit, I did not want to be rich but I wanted to have a life that had purpose. I thought by taking risks and taking things back things for the little guy would do it, but sometimes I wonder if James and the others were right about things being able to be worked out."

"They could, if you had patience idiot. You're a god damn legendary hero who's buds with the savior of the god damn universe, that's a hell of a lot of clout. But you wanted the glory, like all impulsive fools. Tsc, but I'm not too mad about that Doug, life's about learning from your mistakes long as you, and those around yah live from them.

Still, if you want to help people, then you do realize your now one of the top ten fighters in the universe? If you shared what you knew to others, helping those that are down on the luck having the chance being able to stand their ground could do some good.

I know you did not want to be in my shadow but ever thinking of forming your own Dojo? Heh, long as you don't act like you learned your skills by yourself, I don't mind.

Seriously Doug, if you want to make a difference, then start with what your good at. Even in this time of peace, people need to know how to stand up for themselves. And if nothing else Doug, your damn good at that."

Doug smirked at realizing his master was praising him before he looked at the Enji base above." Well, not everyone can learn the moves as quickly as yours truly but, who knows? I thought about it a few times, figured in a time of peace it would be wasting time. But then again, the long picture was never my game.

Just making sure guys like me who got a bad hand in life can rebound and fight back, that sounds good to me. Course, reckon I have to make sure there is a future to do that but eh, details.

I may not have the chosen gear that Ben, Lacus, and even Ezan has, but with that Ultra Instinct trick I can plow through all the side shows rather damn easy. Going to enjoy shutting that Zamasu blowhard up."

"Tsc, your " trick"'s only good if you can pull it off when it counts Doug."

Gouken uttered tensely. Doug spat at the ground in response." Hey it's all about the instinct eh? It will be their when it counts, I know it."

"No offense Doug but it's because Ben, Aqua, Lacus and the rest of your buddies bailed you out that your instincts did not sink you. To be frank you not being in control of yourself is how this mess started.

And, with what's on the line we need all the damn insurance we can get. That's why I'm going to be extra generous and teach you my _last_ trump card."

Doug raised an eyebrow before he cracked his neck." Now I know your trolling me geezer! The Mystic Gate ritual was supposed to be your trump card! And besides, don't think I have the time for another day long dance!"

"Heh, and I don't have the energy to do another one of those smartass." Gouken spat out." It's not an attack or transformation, just a, state of mind. To be frank, I never really thought you would be able to use the " _Mu no Ken_ " because you never really seemed to gel with it but hey, you surprised me more than once already so hell, you might be able to pull off using the" Fist of Nothingness" if your serious about it."

"How the hell is nothingness going to help me at all Gouken? Is this something like that Void crap that freaks like that Exdeath ranted about before?"

"Not _that_ kind of nothingness Doug, I'm not teaching you how to shoot black-hole's out of your fist or nothing like that. This is important so focus. It is the antithesis of the Satsui no Hado.

The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement and it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, pride, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt.

I made it to be the total reverse of Satsui no Hado. As such, it can only be used by a person of pure mind, compassion, mercy and peace. Such a person must have embraced the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the martial arts to their fullest extent.

I practiced with this power throughout the years of training with Goutetsu, and pulled it off to counter Akuma. Heh, but then you managed to take him down your own way."

Doug saw Gouken was serious before he sighed." Well, this " Mu no Ken" does sound sweet and all, but it does sound like something more suited for Ezan or one of the others who are better at turning their emotions off. Emotions are part of who I am Gouken."

"Course it is you idiot, unlike what Myers and the others thought, I know we humans could ever turn off or chain are emotions like robots. You may be emotional, but you just have to use that properly. Doug, there are no special tricks for the Mu no Ken, no special item yah need either. Just need to be able to be able to will yourself to the right state, and have the power needed to handle that.

If you combined that with the Ultra Instinct well, it might not be enough to get you to whoop the Beyonder's reality bending ass, but it will be enough to give most of his groupies a wallop they can't shrug off."

Doug closed his eyes for a few moments before he crossed his arms." Well, all this time I been wanting to figure out just what I want to be and where I fit in society. One thing I know without a doubt is that I don't want to be anyone's slave or pawn, even my own emotions. I'm going to give it my all to pull it off.

Hopefully the others like Ben, Lacus, and the others won't let their fears or whatever make them rush to any more asinine fascist ideas like this politics of eternity Ben's suddenly keen on.

Well, only way to find out is if there is a tomorrow and all. Well, the others have not been on their A game as of late but, hopefully they will get it together for the final quarter rush and all.

Now, while there is still time let me introduce you to this Joseph Joestar guy I met in Battle-World. He's nearly as full of himself as you are so I'm sure it will gel well."

As Doug slowly tried to make peace with his martial arts teacher many of his comrades were tensely trying to figure out the best way that the universe would remain peaceful in the near future, by trying to figure out how to stop the Beyonder.

* * *

With no living family members to have moments with, Myers went with the others to form a battle plan instead of resting.

Trunks, Gabriel, and some of the other angels joined him to add what they knew, and some of the Chrono Phantasma like Luke Skywalker joined them to get a idea at the current state of things.

As the Grand Master of the Jedi saw the Enji Master's inner chamber Luke rubbed his beard." You know the Jedi Holocrons I found gave me the idea that the Jedi in Yoda's time were getting to tied to the material world and it made their vision clouded.

But now you guys got a bigger castle then the one Darth Sidious use to have on Coruscant. Well...I mean that one _was_ the former Jedi temple but he added on to it to make it more evil and all. I guess...with what you Enji accomplished you did not get to cocky."

"Heh, not _yet_ Master Skywalker." Myers threw out wryly." The size is mostly for the people to have a sense of pride. When your housing many from across the universe its logical to have a dwelling that can house many and be well fortified. Theses fortifications helped us survive many an assault over the last war."

The son of Darth Vader looked at many of the self defense systems being ready in case the Beyonder attacked before he sighed." I guess it makes sense to be prepared, less falling victim to something like Order 66."

"Oh you Jedi had to go through such a thing as well? That, was not a good time for us."

"Heh, you clearly have been through a lot Master Myers. I, do wonder what Master Yoda and Obi Wan would have thought of the size though."

Luke heard a wry chuckle and swerved around to see Master Zoda walk up. The red skinned Enji Master saw Luke look shocked before he laughed more." Size matters not as long as the heart is in the right place Master Skywalker. Sure am I, that your friends would agree."

"M, master Yoda?"

"Yoda I am not, Zoda I am. But Yoda was a ancestor I always strived to live up to."

"Heh, now I know what Yoda was talking about that one time when he was trying to honor the legacy of Vandar Tokare. Well, if it works it works."

"Well, we will see if it truly is working soon enough Master Skywalker." Myers threw out grimly. Now, then everyone, it's time to see if we can defy the power of god a second time.

Now that Ben and Lacus have regained their ultimate power are odds are better than before, but there still is to many unknown factors for us to figure out before we can even come close to feeling confident.

For one, the Beyonder has proven he is resilient enough to endure a direct assault from Cosmos, an attack with enough power to eradicate a dimension. And the Beyonder is clearly more unstable then Zannacross, and might very well try and destroy all existence on a whim if things don't go his way.

Are advantages are slim, but they _do_ exist. The Beyonder seems to be the opposite of Zannacross, for based on all that we know his entire time of being alive seems to only be to what amounts for less than a decade.

He has been using Steller Memory and his divine mind to see all of existence unfold like a massive super computer swiftly processing information. But that's not the same as having a personal understanding on how things work.

It's because of his lack of understanding on time that Ben, Lacus, and the others were able to go back in time to prevent the Incursion from destroying the universe.

However it seems that the Beyonder is getting a better understanding of time and is now attacking time itself."

Trunks nodded grimly before he walked up."The Supreme Kai of Time and the other angels are trying to fortify the Time Nest as best as they can, but the Beyonder 's too powerful for them to last much longer.

It won't be as absolute as if Zannacross succeeded in taking over the Axis of Time, but it still would allow the Beyonder to travel to the past, and I don't think I have to go into much detail at how bad that can be for everyone."

"I think the picture is quite clear for most of us Sir Trunks." Atem uttered grimly." That's why we must strike swiftly, but carefully. There must be _some_ other aspects the Beyonder has not fully grasped yet that we can take advantage of to prevail."

"There is." Gabriel uttered. As all eyes pivoted to the angel the man that helped Ben unlock his true power closed his eyes." The Beyonder first was neutralized when angels attacked his mind, rendering him comatose through all of history, till he somehow awoke recently. His form seems to have changed recently, but the conditions should still be close enough so that its worth a shot.

Unlike Cosmos and Zannacross, who have all of either light or darkness fortifying their minds, the Beyonder's only powered by its own energy, even his creations are just parts of himself fragmented to take the shape of copies of figures form history. He can easily find ways to defend his consciousness if he tries, but we must strike before he can figure it out."

The fellow Enji Master, Master Eraqus walked up. He was a man wearing a white, red lined haori that had a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama.

Underneath his haori, he wore a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also had jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek, and as he walked forward he gave a uneasy chuckle." So are hopes for victory, the plan to decide the fate of the entire universe, depends primarily on if Ben and Lacus can hit are enemy hard enough to give him a concussion?"

"It's not the perfect plan old friend." Myers retorted with a tone thick with stress." But the best one we have to work on at the moment. Don't forget, Ben and Lacus did not beat Zannacross like a normal fighter. Even when they destroyed his body that was combined with just about all evil beings across history, his soul still survived.

Only by trapping his soul in the body of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and making sure that possessed body was trapped in the space between dimensions was Zannacross sealed away."

"And it will likely take just as elaborate measures to ensure the Beyonder is truly neutralized." Gabriel uttered tensely." We are figuring out ways that we could seal the Beyonder in the same manner as Zannacross. When the time comes we will see if they are effective or not, but we have to try."

X was one of the ones who came to the meeting. And as the Maverick Hunter saw how tense the angel looked he saw Doctor Light, Reed Richards, Dr. White, Doctor Robotnik, and a few of the other top scientists before he sighed." If your betting everything you have on a plan, got to make sure you have all the data you can gather.

And to make sure you have all the data, get it from sources as close to the target as you can get.

So that leaves us with figuring out if the ones that defected from the Beyonder are truly being sincere."

X, and everyone else looked to the back of the room, where three spheres of golden light were being watched. In the trio of spheres were Ramathel, Stella, and Cia.

After checking the Crime Coefficient on all three and Luke Skywalker and the other top magic users used their combined power to probe their minds for deception, they concluded that the three's intentions seemed sincere.

But knowing the powers the Beyonder had everyone agreed to be as careful as they could, hence having the three woman covered in advanced energy barriers.

As Ramathel heard X's remark, and saw him and the other Maverick Hunters and Enji walk up to her the brown skinned former Black Swan shrugged." I already stated my intentions were to see how the universe would progress, even if it takes longer then Rabum Alal wished the universe to keep spinning. I don't have the power to overpower my master, so I fail to see how else I can show my intentions are sincere."

Stella glanced at Noctis in the far right before she looked at her own hands." I served the will of the Beyonder because I had conflicting memories, and emotions fueled by those conflicting feelings about Noctis, and the world that produced me.

Once I realized that rage I felt was not absolute, my loyalty to the Beyonder did not seem absolute either."

Cia just shrugged as she saw Zelda, Link, and Hilda all glancing at her before she giggled darkly." I just wanted to do what it took to make a place where Link would be mine. But, I realized there could be another way for that to happen so, I just played along.

Don't worry, since I crossed the line already back when I stood up to that prissy Airy I'm in deep already so might as well help you guys keep the universe going for the sake of plan B. Still, if you're wondering if the Beyonder has a magic off button on the back of his head or something then sorry hero's but your out of luck."

Link saw the broken look the former Time Agent had before Trunks walked up to look at Cia carefully."If only your er…original self had this much sense Cia. Still, we were not thinking it would be _that_ easy."

Myers saw the blank expression Ramathel and Cia both had before he chuckled." There are other ways my dear. From what the others told me the Beyonder does not seem to be the type that that brags about his weaknesses, or even likes to humor that he has weakness.

Still, did the Beyonder express fear of anything? Or does he even truly grasp fear? Is his invasion because he fears what Cosmos will do to him, like I suppose she and Zannacross did to him in the past."

Stella focused for a bit before she shrugged." Honestly, I think he thinks he is beyond fear, that it's just a thing for mortals. He's not afraid of Cosmos or anyone else. He just was constantly furious that Cosmos and Zannacross would deny him what is " his".

Like, all of known existence is just something taking up space in what he thinks he is " his". Now that I'm not worried about him destroying me in a instant, it was almost like a child's tantrum, of near never ending rage at being denied what is his by inferiors."

Zero rolled his eyes as he thought over what was just said." Damn it, crazy as guys like Sigma, Vile, Doctor Wily, and even Zannacross were you could at least see them well, not half way but at least a quarter way. This guys just a spoiled brat from what it sounds.

A leader with the mind of a bratty child can already make lives hell for everyone around them, a god like being that has the impulses of a self entitled punk who won't listen to reality is as big a threat as they can get. Something like that, is the _last_ person you want being able to control the fate of everyone in existence!"

"And that's why regardless of his power the Beyonder will not have his way." Myers stated firmly." Like all spoiled children he must be forced to see he can't have his way.

For the sake of everyone in the universe we will do are jobs right on this. But, to do that we must know how to stop him in time. That's why if the Beyonder told you Swans what his plans were we would be very grateful to be informed."

Ramathel saw everyone was looking at her before she shrugged." The plan was simple enough. After the champions of Battle-World were decided they would invade this dimension.

The master would use his power to prevent anyone from detecting use as we used the ZONE spheres to open holes in reality, and allow it to be breached by another reality, like the dimension that is composed of my master.

The Dimensional Generals would then use their own personal energy as magnets to bring about the Incursion Ritual and bring Rabum Alal into this realm, causing a chain reaction that would destroy all other realms aside from himself."

Link thought about how he was fighting Kylo Ren till the Beyonder appeared till he grasped the Master Sword tightly." Sadly to say the fiend did succeed in pulling off this nefarious deed last time. But this time, we will overcome his wickedness!"

Kirby nodded as he finished swallowing a Maxim Tomato." That's right! Maybe not everyone has the same sized tummy, but even though I eat more then others I know not to take away everyone else s meals just to stop being hungry! This Beyonder really wants to overeat! And someone that nasty has to be taught a lesson."

Sonic did a few leg stretches as he nodded." Got that right Kirby. Was rusty before but now got my speed ready, and it's going to be sure that it's going to be fast enough to get the job done! Still, where are we running to again?"

Samus resisted the urge to facepalm as the Chozo Bounty hunter cleared her throat."

The problem is, how are we going to get there in time? Can we use that Star-Dream machine to get back to the Beyonder's realm or do we have to wait for him to strike first? Because, if it's the later, they could strike from anywhere in the universe if they want."

As a chill swept across the room Mario took off his cap to rack his hair." Mamma Mia…that's _a_ lot of warp pipes!"

"Don't panic everyone." Reed Richards cut in confidently." Star-Dream should still work properly, but I admit if the Beyonder is ready for us the process could be difficult, and it might be harder for us to get a lock."

As everyone looked at the member of the Fantastic Four with dread Doctor Robotnik stroked his mustache as he looked over some data he collected." I analyzed enough material in "Battle-World" to be able to pick up the frequency some of the machines they used. It would take a lot of boosting but, I could track him if we look for abnormalities."

Ramathel looked around before she shrugged." I can see where the particles of my m, my former master are. We Black Swans were giving the power to see where are fellow Swans were positioned. I, should be able to see traces of my fellow Swans in the general area."

Myers saw the other Enji Masters looking at him before he looked at the Black Swan intently." Well, we will keep a close eye on you but if you can help us then show us your words are true. Whatever it takes so we can make sure the universe still has a prosperous future."

Ramathel saw the Enji get ready to steer her out of her restrains she tilted her head." I am curious Grand Master of what your intentions are if we succeed. Doug Fitter and many of the other Enji seem to strongly disagree with your plan for prosperity, and it seems like many across the universe are not even aware of your plan for peace. If you Enji are truly protecting the people, are you going to treat them as people...or sheep?"

Myers saw many of the Enji look wary before he raised his hand. " Its ok, she has the right to be curious. I admit, the last few years we were closer to straying from the light more then we realized. Now that we realized the true intentions of Iger Rassilon, everything we thought we knew is now in doubt.

Its little comfort that Cosmos herself was misguided, I blame myself for forgetting what true justice is. Needless to say, even after all my years of being a warrior of light, only now do I truly grasp what others say about winning peace is easier compared to maintaining it properly."

As Luke Skywalker and a few of the other Jedi nodded Leia chuckled bitterly before the daughter of Darth Vader and Padmé Amidala walked up." Let me tell you, even with two lifetimes of memories I only really know what _not_ to do.

The most appeasing answer would just to disband all central power and demilitarize so that there is no superpower to make everyone else feel pressure and to take out the obvious scapegoat for everyone to blame when things go wrong.

But, that's just what Mon Mothma did when we beat the Empire, the second time around at least. The Galactic Concordance she sighed was made with the best of intentions to show the time of the oppressive empire was a thing of the past, but to be honest she overdid it, and reverted things back to the state when things were so corrupt that Palpatine was able to ascended to power, and be cheered for it.

And because we were so divided between the Centralists and the Traditionalists…the First Order was able to rise from the shadows and build a new super weapon right under are noses. My own son destroyed everything I spent my life building. Tell me, I'm going to find out one way or another so did things in time work out?"

As the Enji gave each other cautious looks Trunks sighed." That depends on how much time you were expecting. How, much would knowing how you died upset you if you knew it was in a bad way?"

"Damn it kid I'll just look it up if you don't tell me!"

As Leia gave a sigh of shame Mara Jade walked up and patted her sister in law on the back." Don't feel too bad Leia, that was all because Palpatine 's Master Plagueis was a sore loser and messed with time to undo all that we all worked for. That would not have happened if me, Jaina and the others were around."

Leia saw Trunks shrug before she chuckled." Well, we would never know how it would have ended Mara, but we have a chance to make it right one last time, so let's make it count. My father, Bail Organa always boasted about how the old Republic lasted for ten thousand years.

And, he was not lying. Yet...after how we could hardly keep the new Republic together I wonder how it ever lasted more then a century, much less ten thousand years. From my own studies, despite the conflicts that broke out the Jedi always managed to in time stop the Sith or anyone else causing trouble. That gave the people faith.

But Papaltine managed to do what none of the other Sith do with the Clone Wars, and make the people turn on the Jedi and tire of what had worked for thousands of years, letting fascism just roll in. We were not swift enough to show why the old system worked so the First Order was able to gain a foothold.

I don't know how much has changed or how much of a difference their is when its a whole universal government, but if you guys want to keep things together my guess would be to show even when times get bad you can get the job done. "

Atem saw Leia's resolve before he nodded." I see your just as wise, if not wiser then history described Leia. Competency, reliability, such things are tasks that seem basic, but like so much else it all depends on one's perspective. Maintaining a lasting peace, a peace that respects _everyone_ truly is one of the hardest tasks there is.

Alas as vital as freedom is, when it becomes to absolute it just becomes chaos and people have no care for those around them.

Equality could mutate to mean not just that the law treats everyone identically, but that believes about anything are equally true to anything else, no matter how illogical. It takes great restraint to make sure that freedom for individualism does not turn into rampant solipsism.

I feel at times we take for granted how stable societies based on logic are. We, we take for granted the idea that progress has unstoppable momentum.

But, history has proven that to many people are unable to distinguish between what feels good and what's true, and entire worlds slide, almost without notching, from ones that revolve around logical societies back into superstition and darkness.

As much as I cherish freedom, I have to admit that too often, people find freedom to scary, frightened by the fact that their lives and fates are not predestined or managed by god and they had to make their own choice.

Far too often, choosing to live in a " Fantasy" instead of reality is the norm for so much of humanity, and that rational and scientific eras take effort to maintain. In history, dominate cultures have their enlightenment and golden ages before returning to primitivism and murk. I have to admit, seeing what Kira and the others did, I seen its a thin moral line to do what it takes to maintain peace.

We allow people to have any belief they wish, but have a strict limit on what can be published in order to avoid people falling under the way of " fake news". And while it has helped, even these measures were not enough to stop Weil Zabi from being able manipulate the views of Ansem, Patrick Zala , and the others into forming the Zeon Federation.

It does seem that as long as people are free to have their own beliefs, some kind of conflict is part of life.

Even so...maybe clinging to my father's cherished belief's is my own fantasy, but I still have hope we can avoid having society descend once more into a winter of foolishness, tribalism and savage darkness.

Its, a tremendously difficult task, and honestly to be truthful…it seems that such a balance was too much even for most angels to handle as the task drove so many mad.

But even if senior angels find it impossible, we just have to surpass them! We will all do what we can, just one step at a time."

X nodded as he looked at his fellow Maverick Hunters." No matter how difficult it gets, I'll never give up on the dream I, Doctor Light and all the others share. I, I never want to go maverick like Sigma and all the others, and I know its possible to find a way to get organic and inorganic life to live in harmony without having to program them all."

Mighty Number Nine chuckled as he grasped his hand tightly." Right on X! Maybe its not as easy as how I assimilating the affected Xels on my fellow Numbers to fix them, but I know we can pull it off!"

"We will Beck!" Megaman uttered." No matter how hard it is, we can't let a few set backs put us down!"

"Quite right my robotic friend." Atem uttered to the Blue Bomber." It will never work out if we don't have faith, so no matter how hard it is I"ll _never_ give up hope."

Ramathel saw the resolve Atem, Myers, and some of the others had before she nodded." I don't know if it's possible, but I am curious to see if you all can pull it off. Very well, I'll begin the search if that's ok."

Myers nodded before he raised the Primus blade, and had the sphere of light around the Black Swan divided so she could get out. Ramathel saw she could exit and walked a few steps forward.

She then had her balloon shaped Lucifero minions come out of her hat, and fly around her to cause an enhanced sonar like effect. The Enji braced themselves but no attack came and they saw the Black Swan kept her word.

Ramathel was motionless for a few moments before her eyes twitched." I can already see many of the particles of my " Sisters" on this world Enji. You have less time then you assumed."

Myers saw many of his comrades look horrified before he felt a chill creep down his spine, and coughed violently. As Mint, Rosa, Estelle,Riona,Tear, Garnet, and some of the other healers went to the leader of the warriors of light's aide before he put up his hand." I'm fine, just went down the wrong pipe and all. Still, just were precisely is the energy of your still fanatical kin located?"

"It's within your capital city of Neo Arcadia. Alas it's a very big city and it will take time for me to pinpoint. But, the time for the final battle is fast approaching."

Myers quickly looked at all the alert systems before he grimaced." Ben, Lacus, James and many of the others are still resting, we better pinpoint this soon."

Atem nodded before the King of the Lylat Republic grasped the golden triangle on his neck before he took a deep breath." I wanted to keep the people calm as long as possible, but it seems it's time for the people of the universe to know just what is about to unfold.

I fear, win or lose this will cause chaos no matter what. As shocked as we are about this new threat, many were very, very happy to think that the universe was at peace, that any real threat was over. There will be, quite a lot of chaos."

Myers thought about what Rassilon and the others said about peace before he sighed." True, but as long as there is life there will be chaos, so the best we can do is to manage the tide yes? It's time to see how well all of us can manage that tide, the full ever shifting tide that is life, once and for all. Get ready to mobilize everyone, search plan Omega!"

* * *

As Myers, the Enji and the other hero's prepared for what could be an even more brutal showdown then the one with Zannacross and his demon lords, the hero's that were trying to rest at the moment were unaware of the chaos that was ready to unload onto them.

At the moment Ben and Lacus had just returned to the Raystar manor to get to their belated dinner with their parents.

Ben was happy to see Hiryuumon waiting for him, and as the two landed the Digimon wagged his tail." There you are boss! Glad you made it, Miss Raystar was starting to get anxious."

Lacus winced before responding with a uneasy giggle." I see mom's lessons on meditation have has not been very effective. Well, you can't half ass that kind of thing I guess. Still, hope she did not "unload" to much on you Hiryuumon."

The dragon laughed as Lacus pet him before he shrugged."Its ok, she and Miss Auro both got mad at Mister Auro for starting drinking early. It seems like it's more then he's drunk in a while but he argued that with how much is going on he has the right to drink to feel good if it might be his last time. Then well, everyone got angry."

Ben winced at hearing his dad was drinking again before he looked at Lacus."Maybe, the stress of the situation is overriding the, never mind. It's just...something to deal with...the old fashion way.

Still, sorry you got stuck with the short straw on this Hiryuumon, but me and Lacus really had to um, talk about all that's happened to get over it and feel better."

Hiryuumon saw Lacus blush slightly as she twirled her hair around before he laughed." Hate to admit it but Lacus is the best at that Ben. Its ok, I got everyone distracted talking about how crazy things were and they calmed down.

Guess it was pretty crazy talking about my other life and all? I mean, it's been crazy for me to...but the memories keep messing with my head."

Ben winced at realizing with all he went on he forgot just how much his Digimon partner went through in Battle-World before he pet him on the head." Well, it is really messed up after all.

Hiryuumon, sorry I have not been giving what you went through enough attention but, are you ok? I can't even image how messed up it is to suddenly find out you were the reincarnation of a guy who betrayed Seiya as atonement for his sins and all.

I mean, I guess I can see what drove the angels to do that, but it's still messed up. I mean, I'm sorry you were forced into something you did not sign up for and all."

"Why?" Hiryuumon blurted out curiously." You did not force me to be your Digimon partner Ben. It was not even Seiya 's fault, it was my own weakness that I let the bad guys make me think my friends were eviler bad guys then the bad guys!

I mean it sucks dying, but it sucks what I did to Kisara to the others to so it's like, fair right? I mean it's not like I did not have fun fighting with you all these years Ben, don't ever doubt that.

Sure guess I nearly died like, over a hundred or two times by now but hey, I got to be a hero and all right? Sure it's not the previous me, Daigo, but I don't think I would be able to sell as many toys as I am now right?"

Ben saw how earnest Hiryuumon looked before he laughed out loud. As Hiryuumon looked confused The Enji keeled down before he hugged Hiryuumon." Oh Hiryuumon, if only more people in the universe were like you there would be a lot less messes. For how much everyone calls you childish your wiser then a lot of the so called adults."

"Heh, of course I am cause I'm older then everyone thought!"

"Haha, true Hi, er, wait. Should I call you Daigo now?"

The Digimon looked confused for a moment before he shrugged." Nah, that was the old me in a part of my life from way long ago. It's cool to know how I got here but, don't' want to go back their right? I mean, aside from maybe Seiya and some of the others in heaven no one knows the old me anyway right?"

"Heh, makes sense. We see what happened with Doug about how people can't move on and stuff. Just got to make sure we can have the chance to all be able to move on eh? Once the universe is safe, then we can figure out the rest of it."

"Well, I do have one idea to be honest Ben." Hiryuumon uttered quietly." If we save the universe again, I think I need to go on my own for a while. Not, not forever."

Both Ben and Lacus looked shocked before Lacus leaned down." Go, where? You, want to go back to the home you had as Daigo? Um, Giedi Prime right?"

"Nah, not like that Lacus. I, I just need to know who I am on my own. I, I saw how bitter Whis and the others were at being stuck with Beerus and the other God's of Destruction.

I really don't feel that way about us Ben, but I did talk to some of the other angels and they say that Whis and the others got bitter over time because they never had the chance to feel otherwise. I, I want to know who I am when I'm not your side kick, when I have something to do that's not related to you boss."

Ben saw how anxious Hiryuumon looked before he thought over things again and just hugged the Digimon." I understand Hiryuumon. No matter what the angels say, I don't want your existence to just be as a servant or anything.

When we get through another round of universe saving, whatever you want to do, I'll have your back without hesitation. You know, long as it's nothing evil or anything."

"Heh, thanks Ben."

Lacus felt tears drop down from her eyes before she pushed herself to retain her composure." Oh Hiryuumon, it's going to be sad when your gone. Is this the empty nest syndrome mom talked about?"

"Ah don't feel bad Lacus I won't become a hermit or anything. Besides if you miss me that much you can always create a new crew-mate right? I mean if James, Cloud and the others are doing it to might as well go with the flow?"

Ben was so shocked that he nearly chocked, and as Lacus helped Ben feel better she giggled." Oh you know Hiryuumon, when you have a bit more time you can afford to push things back.

We, just want to wait for the right moment you know?"

"I guess. But, if you wait to long your kid would not be able to play with James's kid and all that right? Unless, your waiting till they have grand kids?"

"Hiryuumon, remember are talk about peer pressure?" Lacus blurted out as she blushed." We will think it over when we have time to focus on it. Anyway, I'm glad you have a better grasp on your future then Doug seems to at the moment Hiryuumon.

But, I'd love to talk about it but I think we kept our parents waiting long enough eh?"

Ben saw KOS-MOS and some of the Raystar manor staff walk up the hall before he nodded." Yah, I kept everyone waiting long enough. And, after the workout we did I am kind of hungry."

Lacus just giggled again before she shoved Ben. The three then went inside to the manor and quickly joined their family in the dining room. Lacus quickly caught up with her older sister Shion and her husband Jin Uzuki as Ben went to his mother.

Ben saw his mom look happy as she looked in his eyes." You look more relaxed then you did before dear, did you figure out what you needed to?"

"Yah mom, not everything is clear but I feel better than I did before."

"Is that so? Lacus helped you that well eh?"

"Mom, what do you."

"Heh, a mother knows dear. Its ok, I know you're a grown man. I'm just glad you're ok. Despite how popular you become, your still my son."

As Ben smirked, before he could respond his father laughed loudly before cutting in with a coarse," Yah you made it clear you're a big shot boy. But if your keeping your family busy for your own personal stuff it's _still_ rude! So is there _more_ you have to do or can we eat yet?"

Ben saw his father looked agitated before seeing how tense his mom looked and just threw out a uneasy chuckle." We are here now eh dad? Guess we better eat, I can clearly see your grumpy over being hungry."

"I'm grumpy boy, because you all said that the good guys won the battle between good and evil forever and now here we are just like we were the night before we thought you gave Zannacross a thrashing! A man does not like when he is hustled."

Ben grimaced as he thought about his own feelings of betrayal before he sighed." I'm sure as hell not happy about it dad but, can't do much about it but deal with it right? It's not like I lied. Even Cosmos and all the angels could not foresee the Beyonder."

Lacus saw her mother giggle with a bitter tone before she crossed her arms." We, no, all humanity has put are faith in the angels since the dawn of time. But like all leaders, if they don't know what they are talking about then they are not worth following."

"Chill out mom." Lacus uttered tensely as she saw the sudden anger in the older woman's eyes." Mother...this was a change in the very fabric of cosmic order. Its, not so simple."

"Well I suppose now that you're in the "in crowd" in heaven you know everything eh sweetheart? Well then, it does sound like quite the story so please tell us all about it dear."

"All right, let's start."

As everyone sat down Erich saw Ben pour Lacus a drink before the member of the Lylat Subcommittee cleared his throat." Before anything else, I'm most curious to know this horrible revelation that senior archangels, including the ones that been giving you ideas were traitors that were in league with this Beyonder?"

"Sort of Erich." Ben answered grimly." Well, guess it's out of order but, if that's what you want to know first then sure."

Ben and Lacus quickly told what happened after they went to heaven, to seeing Kira again in hell, to nearly having Zannacross break out as they reclaimed their full power, to the sudden bitter showdown with an self absorbed Goku, to the brutal betrayal from Iger Rassilon, Whis, and the other God's of Destruction and Servitor angels , to briefly covering how Ben got from the word of God why his plans needed a course correction.

When they were done with the recap Lacus saw her older sister Shion merely raise an eyebrow." Damn Lacus, I figured it was highly implausible that angels were truly incorruptible, but to think they would betray everyone this badly, and try and destroy the universe. Well, I was never religious but this is highly depressing."

Lacus nodded as she remember the last words Beerus gave her." The Beyonder might have used some of his power to corrupt them, put ideas in their heads. But, even so, these beings that existed before the universe saw everything just as a a front to them, and they wanted just to be free to do what they wanted without having to be bound by Cosmos, or anyone else.

Needless to say, now that we found out their true intentions the Hemostasis Axiom Matrix plans now are in doubt, likely most of the plan will be canceled."

Erich sighed as he leaned back." Well, being further away from Utopia then we hoped is more than a little depressing. But, if the plan to peace is based on lies, then it's not worth following.

Well, reaching the ideal state was never going to be easy, but I know you two can lead the way. Just, don't get impatient. Don't feel like you have to rush for my sake, just do it right."

Ben smiled warmly in response. But before he could get out his retort his dad suddenly bellowed out a loud crude laugh. As everyone looked at him he just pounded the table before he leaned back." Well I'm sure as hell no expert on heaven but sounds like things got majorly screwed up eh boy?

Well, sucks and all, but even if you guys could never have known Ben, on some level this should teach you to rely on someone else to do your work for yah! I told you for years you can't rely on others to hand you your work for you! A real man does his own damn work!"

Ben saw the raw passion in his father's eyes before he grasped his hand tightly." Dad, now's _really_ not the time to score points eh? Look, I get what you mean but there is a difference between getting help from Lacus on my math homework in first grade, and doing the best I can to properly guide the universe to a better future. I, I made mistakes but I thought I got advice from people I could trust."

Ben's dad just snickered before he looked beet red." That's right...the Grand Master's son hustled you to eh boy? Thought you would be more mature now Ben, but you keep getting conned by hustlers because you want someone to hand you a easy answer so you don't have to work as hard!"

As Ben got upset Lacus put her arm on him to calm him down before she cleared her throat." Jack, I can understand why you would be upset but this is not Ben's fault. Iger Rassilon, the first angel tricked me, most of the Enji and angels, and even Cosmos herself. He made it seem,"

"With all due respect Lacus but that just means your _all_ idiots, and all of us were suckered to!" Ben's dad bellowed out." We trusted the Enji, the angels, King Atem, _all_ of it because it was supposed to lead to paradise! If it was all lies, then _all_ of it is worthless!"

As those around him got upset Ben's mom grimaced before putting out an exasperated," Jack behave yourself! I know it's not what we hoped but it's not the first time things went wrong in the history of humanity. Please, calm down, your reverting after all this time, and your nearly ranting heresy to god!"

As Ben's dad coughed a bit as his temper consumed him, and as he caught his breath Jane chuckled bitterly." While Jack's showing his commoner temperament quite strongly, I can't help but share some sentiments with his current train of thought.

After all, humanity has put up with so much on the wisdom of the angels. And now it's turning out to be no better than any other ranting fool."

Erich saw his other daughters jaws drop before he eyed his wife carefully." Your making your unhappiness _quite_ clear Jane. I assure you this has shaken me to the core. But it's not like it was _all_ useless.

It was Cosmos's blessings that allowed us to prevail across Zannacross and all of his demons. It's because of her gifts, that are dear Lacus was able to survive!"

"That's only because she put this task on her in the first place!" Jane shirked out. " All that everyone had to put up with Zannacross, and now this? If it's all for nothing real then it was all a sham!"

Lacus grasped her necklace tightly before she slowly got up." Mom…I know it's not the outcome we hoped for but, even if your upset don't you think saying it was worthless is going too far? I mean, we _are_ alive yes?"

Jane had her eye twitch as she just looked more manic." Maybe dear, but the higher the power, the more central the authority, the greater then expectations! The elite get the power they have because they are expected great things!

I gave up so much of my life to giving you everything because _you_ were supposed to be the fated child that would guide the universe to paradise!

But in the end I gave up so much of my life for yours all for nothing?"

As Lacus stepped back in shock Erich let his emotions consume him as he shouted out,"Jane, how dare you!"

Sarah saw how hurt her sister looked before she got angry to." That's way not cool mom! None of that is Lacus's fault! After all that's going on are you _seriously_ only caring about griping on what you did not have to do because you were supposed to do your job as a mom?"

Jane just turned red as she hissed out,"If it was all a lie, then someone else could have been the tool of the Enji and the angels wasting years on a facade! I, I could have been in the limelight instead of wasting years grooming my child on a farce!"

Ben saw how hurt Lacus looked before he got up to grasp Lacus's hand warmly. "With all due respect Jane, even if things are not going to wind up being paradise any time soon that does not mean that what me and Lacus has gone through has been worthless! All we went through, allowed us to get to where we are, no way that is worthless."

As Lacus smiled at Ben's passion, his father suddenly cut him off with another wild laugh." I know your happy you had your dream come true with Lacus Ben, but everyone else still expected more from this so called glorious destiny! I trusted you, the Enji, and everyone else boy! And in the end, you screwed with me for nothing!

People were mocking me my entire life! Me, my siblings, everyone treated my family as a joke! But just when I was accepting I'm just not the kind of person that is respected, then you came along and suddenly became the chosen one out of the blue! I was willing to go along if it was all for the greater good, but now it ends up it was all for nothing!

Then to pour salt in the wound, you made a joke out of me, tried to make me some damn zombie just for your grand paradise!"

Ben saw how angry his father looked before he leaned over to Hiryuumon." Hiryuumon, James or one of the others did not do something to reverse his condition when we were gone did he?"

"Nah boss." The Digimon uttered tensely." I saw him eat a funky new donut but that's all that happened till we got here."

Ben raised an eyebrow before he reached out with his aura to try and sense his father's aura." Did, did the process wear off because Rassilon died? Dad, I don't know why your acting so erratically but you're not understanding the,"

"I'm _sick_ of you mocking me Ben! No matter how big you get, your still my son and a son _will_ obey his father!" Jack shouted out with fury." Your mind control's worn off, I _know_ what you did! You made your own father your damn servant!"

Ben felt a chill creep down his spine as he saw just how much anger his dad was giving off from his soul." Dad, I know I may not have been the best son with what I did but to be fair, you have not being the best father! You knew how much Max was hurt by what his dad did to your sister, and yet you still were thoughtless enough to think about doing the same thing? I, I had to do something to make sure mom was not hurt by your callousness!"

Ben's dad just laughed more as he spat out a bitter,"A man has thoughts boy, you were the one who freaked out about locker room talk! I trusted you to keep a talk father to son, and like always you rated me out to mom first chance you got to win points!"

"That's right, no sense beating around the bush Ben! You _always_ cared more for your mom then me! It's not really subtle when you outright said that if you had to choose who would die first that it would be me!"

Ben could not help but let years of bitter memories flood through his mind as he shot back a bitter," Well you can only blame yourself for making it so damn easy! Do I have to make it even more clear then before dad? The cold hard truth, is that hardly _anyone_ could stand how you are! I know others had far worst fathers, but while its true you never hit me, that does not mean you get a free pass! My entire childhood was spent being shackled because of your delusions!"

"You feel better making me the scapegoat for everything wrong in your childhood boy? I know I was not the perfect dad by any means, but don't start twisting things around so that I sabotaged every damn thing you did!

I pushed you to clubs and stuff Ben, and I'm the one who took you to the super hero movies you loved so much because your mother did not want to! I did what I could, but don't go blaming me for you not having any friends! I did what I could, but when it came down to it you were so bad at reaching out to others that by the end of High-School your Moogle pal Moz was the friend you talked to the most since both Pence and Hayner got busy."

"Damn it...I know I have to take some responsibly for my own difficulty making friends, but you know it was even harder then it could have been when you and all your friends had nothing but horrible ideas on how to relate to woman!

All the times I was dragged around because you had to get somewhere a hour early because you said we had to make it on time! Its one thing to have a wrong hunch once, but it was dozens of times we wasted hours for _nothing_!

And for how much you talked about responsibility, you let the apartment go to hell because you were to lazy to do anything but yell like a Walrus on the couch all day! And even when I wanted to do something, even when Max was around to fix it you _had_ to have it be _your_ way, and it just became worst and worst.

You kept saying you were trying to make me grow up to be a man. But how come everything that you taught me all ended up revolving around doing more chores for you and never helping me get anywhere socially? By the end of High School I was feeling more and more like I was only a family servant to you. I was feeling more and more that if I did not do something drastic, I would end up like your brother!

Someone who's entire existence was about serving grandma, and when she died, he had nothing in his life. Even now, even after having the fame of being a uncle of the chosen one, he's just now doing better because he spent decades having no confidence after it was drilled out of him!

It was feeling so bleak, that I chose to risk joining the Enji Knights just to desperately break out of the rut my life was!

One bad idea happens to everyone, but you refused to learn from the mistakes you made. You refused to even think logically about,"

"TO HELL WITH LOGIC BOY!"

Jack snapped out." I don't care what logic says! I wanted what felt good to _me_! I don't care what others think is right, I wanted things to work the way I wanted to! And as the father its my right to have things go that way with the family! You did not have to love your father, but a good son still has to respect his father's authority! The mother's suppose to be loved, but a man's job is to provide for his family.

Boy, if you can keep the universe from falling apart long enough to have kids yourself one day, you will understand what _really_ matters! A real man provides, and he does it even when he's not appreciated, or respected, or even loved. He simply mans up and gets the job done.

You keep wanting everyone to like you as the ultimate hero Ben, but boy, leading's not about being liked. It isn't about your feelings and whether you feel appreciated or loved enough. You don't get to indulge yourself at your loved one's expense. It's your family, You're the father, you're the man, you provide for the family. _Period._

And you can moan all you want but since your still alive in front of me then as far as I see it I did my damn job and everything else is just you being spoiled.

I put food on the table, I'm the one who gave you a place to sleep, so you _own_ me the respect to go along with your father's whims no matter how much you think they were wrong as long as it was not a life or death deal!

No matter how much better you thought you were then me, I _still_ brought you into this world and that's a debt a son _never_ stops paying! For all the crap you give me, I got you to where you are now eh?"

Ben took a deep breath as he struggled to compose himself." Maybe, but even after the war, even after I proved myself to all, you still did not change one damn bit. Even after money was no longer a problem, you made the same mistakes. No, you made even _worst_ mistakes!"

"Damn right!" Ben's dad blurted out," No matter how hard you moan, I'm too old to change, I'm a man set in his ways! I don't have " Grace" and I never will! Me, my sister and brother, we all were never really the "popular" type.

Tsc, you think I like what happened to my sister? I was as pissed off as Max was. But when I confronted your uncle on it, he just smugly told me what was I gonna do about it? He rubbed it in my face that more people liked him over either me or my sister and no one would really back a nobody outsider in town.

Its no story most would put in a movie son, but the cold truth is that me and your mother met because of pain and loss. Nothing dramatic, just two folks who were rejected by those we wanted to notice us and got alone because of are shared misery.

Not everyone ends up with their dream match Ben, and unlike my brother, who's still alone because he is to picky, I gave up on perfection to get what I could before it was gone. Insult me all you want, but for all your moaning I got you here and that's enough for me no matter what anyone says, even god!

You may hate it Ben, but I'm a weak man. That being said I'm also a man who knows what he can't, and can do. Its not as nice as being the hero that saves the day, but it keeps a man alive and out of the street boy!

Maybe I gave you a bad hand gene wise boy, but instead of moaning about what you don't got, you just never would see how things are! NONE of you do! You, your mother, every damn person refused to accept that I was never a tactful, classy guy, a guy who was fit to be on top.

But you tried to push me into something I'm not, to have the dad you wanted all along eh Ben? It's easy being the "good" parent, the one that gives their kid what they wants. But it's hard giving them what they _need_. Even that Grand Master that I know you wished was your real daddy was not so great when his son turned out to be some nut who tried to become god!"

"Don't mock Master Myers when you don't understand how it was dad!" Ben shot back." He, he went through a,"

"A SON DOES NOT INTERRUPT HIS FATHER!"

Ben's father shot out with such anger that everyone in the room started getting alarmed." You _all_ thought you were better than me! But who's the joke now eh son?

Who thought he was so damn sure of himself, only for it all to blow up in your face eh? At the very least, if this is how it ends, at least it will end with me proving I was right! Haha, it's a laugh, a god damn riot!"

Ben's dad kept laughing louder and louder before he slammed his fist into the table again, causing Ben to feel even more unnerved." Damn it, it's one thing to win the moral high ground dad, I won't even fight you on that. But seriously, the entire universe is at risk and all you care about is being right? How drunk are you? I, huh? What the hell?"

Ben and everyone else noticed that Ben's dad's skin was turning pale, yet Jack was just laughing harder and harder." Why should I give one lick about _any_ of that son? The universe does not give a damn about me, my son, god, they all wanted me to be what they wanted, no one gives a damn about what I wanted so why should I care? You made it clear I'm powerless to stop you, but if everything that was so important to everyone that stepped over me blows up in their faces, at least I can laugh!"

As Ben saw his father's grin widen, everyone was shocked as Jane suddenly laughed to." Well he's true about one thing. When the thing that your entire life revolved around turned out to be a joke then why not laugh?"

Lacus saw her mother starting to laugh to before she raised a eyebrow." Mother, when have you ever laughed at Jack's jokes? Huh?"

The woman Enji realized her mother was laughing harder to, and before she could say something Ben noticed his Codec was beeping, and it was the emergency channel. Realizing it was something important Ben picked it up, and a second later T3-X5 cut in with." My deepest apologizes Master Auro but, it seems your fellow Enji have alerted me that the Beyonder may have been operating on this planet.

Those servants of his that defected to are side, the ones that called themselves the Black Swans seem to have the power to detect where their kin have moved.

This is relevant because they detected the remaining particles in the city, right where your parents and others were located before returning to the Raystar manor. We have been given the frequency, I'm uploading it to all of the Raystar security staff for them to use this moment."

Ben nearly turned pale as he looked at his dad." Wait, what!? Does, that mean the agents of the Beyonder were hiding their? Where they, _are_ they planning a attack? Or, wait, no!"

As both Ben's dad and Lacus 's mom grasped their faces Hiryuumon widened his eyes." Wait, the donut your dad had, and the perfume that Jane had smelled the same Ben! I, I thought that was just one of those fast-food places doing all that brand stuff. You, you don't think."

KOS-MOS had her eyes glow before the Raystar's android maid looked alert." Priority one situation, the data I just received, the frequency that is from the enemy, is now around both Jack Auro and Miss Raystar."

Before Ben or the others could ask just what KOS-MOS meant, Ben's dad laughed even harder, now looking crazed as he looked right at his son." Don't you see son? You always thought you were better than me, that I was just some loser for you to throw away when you had the chance, but now who's looking like the fool?

You thought you were better than your old man, and wronged me in the process! You may have thought you were too big to be punished by your old man Ben, but you were wrong. YOU'RE WRONG!"

Ben's dad had blood drip out of his eyes before they glowed purple, and to Ben's horror a broken infinity symbol, the same one that appeared on Superboy-Prime, Doug and all of the others that were bound to the power of the Beyonder appeared.

Ben's dad just kept laughing as the symbol shined with more and more light Jack yelled out," Your, you're going to see just how much you were wrong about, once and for all Ben!"

Jane suddenly had the same symbol form on her head as she gave off her most deranged giggle yet." That's right, all of heaven lied to us, it's only proper they all pay!"

Lacus dashed off to her mother, but beams of energy erupted out of both her and Jack's foreheads. As Ben was blinded from the light he looked he thought of the magical symbol before he grit his teeth." That's almost acting like a summons's, GUH!"

Ben was cut off as a painful force collided into his chest and smashed him outside the window. As the light faded Lacus, Hiryuumon, and the others saw that two people had emerged from the suddenly lights, Mira and Elphelt.

Mira wound up his fist as he saw everyone looking at him." I doubted this plan, but it seems you humans are even weaker then I realized. Lament how foolish you were to think you could ward off the Merciless Apocalypse!"

Erich looked horrified at the enemy suddenly being right in front of his face as he stepped back." What the, the enemy, so suddenly?"

"No duh you geezer!" Elphelt spat out dismissively as she twirled her guns around." You try so hard to keep us out, but _all_ of your methods are useless to the one beyond all! This shield may have been more of a pain then some of the others, but we used theses sad sacks here to piggy back in!"

Lacus quickly pointed the Oath-Keeper at the Black Swan as she glared at the villain."Well not like I was guessing who you guys were. But if you thought you could get away with this, think again!"

"Don't worry Lacus."

Ben uttered as he flew back to his girlfriend." I fought this Mira guy in Battle-World. He packs a punch, but I took him down last time. And I'm even stronger now so this is going to be quick."

Mira instantly had his aura flare up around him with enough force to blow the Enji's family off their feet. Lacus quickly cast barriers around those in the room to protect those she cared about, and as Mira saw the worry on her face he smirked." It will be quick, for _me_! I'm stronger this time to Ben Auro.

You disgraced me before, but I will prove I am worthy of the title of the new life form to exist in Rabum Alal 's new world! Yes, I'll go to any lengths, even those not befitting a warrior!"

With a burst of speed Mira was behind Ben's father, with his hand behind Jack's skull. Ben's dad was still laughing madly despite the new threat, but Ben's eyes widened with alarm as he got into a fighting stance." Go through with that and that will be the _last_ thing you ever do Mira!"

"Your power level has indeed increased since last time Ben Auro. But you can't summon that power in an instant, and that's all the time I need to end your father's life! It would seem your bound with your father is not as strong as others. But unless you truly don't care about his fate, you will drop your sword now!"

Ben saw just how close Mira was to killing his dad before he winced. As he dropped his sword Mira's eyes narrowed." I seen firsthand your craftiness Ben Auro, so I'm going to take precautions. You said before I was just a generic "blase" villain that had nothing to stand out. Tell me, do you still think that will be the case after _this_!?"

Mira's eyes started to glow, before the green gem on his chest glowed to, and his back split open. Two tentacles opened up and wrapped around Ben's father to bind him.

As Ben yelled out in shock Ben's dad just kept laughing as his eye twitched." Now you will see what was always a joke boy! All the frauds in the whole damn universe will get what they have coming to them!"

Ben's father's entire body kept convulsing before Mira bound him, and absorbed the old man into his body. Mira's body did not change much aside from getting a bit more muscular and vainly, but suddenly Jack's pale face burst out of the right part of the chest of the Dimensional Nihilo General's body.

Ben saw his father's face had yellowed teeth, bulging eyes, and a manic grin before he yelled out," What did you do you, GUH!"

Mira instantly fired a beam of purple energy from his finger to hit Ben in the head. As Ben fell the blue man smirked." Now he is part of me, part of the _true_ ultimate life form. And now you are, huh?"

As Ben fell to the ground his mom screamed loudly his body turned to smoke. Suddenly Ben flew out from the right and punched Mira in the face with enough force to hit him out of the palace.

Ben did not give his enemy time to recover as he kept smashing Mira in the face." The moment you showed up I knew it would be smart to set up a Shadow Clone in case of a stunt like this! You thought you could use my father as a shield? I'll rip him out of you if that's what it, huh?"

Ben was about to try and slice Mira 's head off, till suddenly Mira's face split open to reveal Jack's face had moved there. As Ben paused from the shock, Mira kicked Ben in the face. As Ben was smashed into the ground Mira just cracked his neck." Be so primal at your father's peril Enji. You _may_ be able to hit me, but I'll make sure your father takes the punch, and feels every part of pain I do!"

Lacus saw Jack's face was laughing madly as it moved back to Mira's chest before she winced." I can feel Mister Auro's soul still in Mira's body, but that monster's soul and his are nearly completely bound to each other!"

Ben's mom was about to say something till Elphelt giggled loudly and got right in front of Jane." That's right angel, once something is in the grasp of Rabum Alal, it will _never_ be let go! You thought that,"

Lacus suddenly lashed out with a magenta energy ribbon to strike Elphelt in the face. But the moment her weapon made contact the Black Swan's body split into two.

As black liquid dripped down from her now split head Elphelt snickered." Oh struck a nerve eh? Nice try, but I'm not going to break that easily! You're going to have to face, that there is a price for defying destiny!

And the price, will be steep! Come on woman, time to get the power you were denied your entire life, time for you to become the _Fortissim_ to this universe's swan song!"

Elphelt 's entire body dissolved, and it then it burst into Jane before Lacus could react. Jane just kept laughing as she glared at her child." You lied to your mother and the entire universe about what you could do my dear. And, you're going to get punished!"

Lacus saw the liquefied Black Swan cover her mother before lighting crackled around it. She saw her father, her sisters, and Ben's mom was at risk before she quickly cast a fortified golden energy barrier to protect the others.

Her transformed mother was blasted out of the palace, and Lacus saw the figure transform into a massive harpy like creature with six claws and energy cannons.

As an armored being emerged as the creatures head, the head and lower half of Jane emerged on its chest.

Lacus used her enhanced vision to see her mother was still giggling even in this state. As she saw the transformed Black Swan's energy cannons charge up and point at the manor she narrowed her eyes." Even after all we did, we still are helpless to stop them? Mom, not like this!"

Hiryuumon saw how upset Lacus looked before he ran up to her." Don't let theses jerks get in your head Lacus! You saved me and Kirby when that Blackknightmon jerk forced us to be fused with him right?"

Lacus paused as she saw how determined the Digimon looked before she grasped the Golden Imperia Crystal tightly. " Your right Hiryuumon. This enemy might be stronger then that one, but _I'm_ stronger now to.

And if they thought they could just invade my home and mess with my family then they are going to find out just how wrong they are! Guys, hang tight. I'll get mom back, and teach them all what I think of their jokes!"

As Lacus had her wings extend her younger sister gulped." You got them sis! You and Ben show them who's boss!"

Hiryuumon growled before he ran over to the broken window." Don't forget about me! Time for some major payback! Hiryuumon warp devolve to, **Shinryudramon**!"

As Ben's Digimon quickly transformed into his Mega level form he flew off to help Ben. As he did Lacus saw the being holding her mother hostage and grasped her sword tightly." For all your devious planning, I taken down stronger foes then you!"

Lacus flew into the sky to prepare to free her mother. But as she got closer the transformed Elphelt, the mutated Black Swan saw her target was grasping the Golden Imperial Crystal before she formed a savage grin, and had her new cannons form in all directions." You misunderstand, your mother's not my only hostage, all the inferior heathens on this planet are!"

Lacus looked horrified as not only did the demonic serpent monster fire a blast at the manor, but also fired blasts above in all directions. The angelic woman realized the Black Swan gleefully was targeting all over the planet and quickly cast a wide dome shaped barrier to protect everyone.

But to her cringe Elphelt just fired more and more blasts to strain the Enji." You deluded all these humans into thinking you were the savior, but now everyone will see you fail, and scream in despair as all the pieces of society shatter!"

As Lacus pushed herself to fortify her barriers to make sure no attacks got out, the face of her mother just kept laughing madly." All the liars, all the fools, its time everyone get their punishment! Your all been so naughty, your all going to get what's due!"

Lacus saw the madness in her mother's eyes before she realized why it was feeling like a bad trip down memory lane." Mom, your just about like how I was at my worst, right when Brad made me try to kill Ben and everyone. I, don't know how much the Beyonder's agents are altering your mind to make you feel this way, but, I do know what it's like to feel consumed with despair.

I'm, sorry you felt so much pain because of me mom. I, admit you were not quite one of the ones that helped me get back from the brink but, for dad's sake I'll overlook that and do what I can! Even if I faltered, I will show everyone that they can depend on me, no matter how difficult it gets! KOS-MOS, its risky but I need all the help I can to distract the enemy."

"Understood Lacus." The blue haired woman responded as she formed a machinegun in her hand." I exist to serve the Raystar family, I will do all I can to ensure Miss Raystar's safety. Other Enji are quickly approaching the area. We will overcome this."

KOS-MOS then activated her Tertiary Weapon System to grow wings and from a PT cartridge-type phase transfer cannon that she fired in moments. The blast hit the Black Swan right in her right eye, and was powerful enough to make Elphelt flinch.

The servant of the Beyonder screamed in pain and unloaded on the attacker, but Lacus cast an additional barrier to protect her ally as she moved closer.

Ben saw how tense Lacus looked, but was too busy evading Mira's strikes to be able to help her. As he wondered if sending out Shadow clones could help Mira suddenly had his right hand twitch, and grow into a massive claw like the ones the Tyrant bioweapon zombies used by the Umbrella corporation in the past.

The moment Ben realized his foe's change, Mira showed off his speed and thrusted his mutated hand to try and gorge Ben's eyes out.

Ben found his foe's claw was less than an inch from his face, before he gave out a cry of rage and his hair turned golden once more as he unleashed his full power.

As Mira was blown back he just had a driven look on his face." That's it, your true power? I'll overcome it, and make it my own!"

The blue skinned villain yelled with fury as his muscles expanded and his hair stood up in a way as if he was turning Super Saiyan, though his hair did not change color. The sclera of his eyes turn red; the irises change to a white color and his pupils appeared to vanish.

Ben saw his foe produce a dark aura with arcs of purple lightning shooting throughout before he just grasped the Divine Mugen Nova tightly." Try and mimic this state all you want Mira. No matter what the Beyonder made you out of you can't replicate this! This is the power that's reserved for the one who will save the universe!"

"Pompous clown!" Mira roared out as he had his normal hand sizzle with energy." You may be Cosmos's champion, but I am chosen by the all mighty, and he is beyond all the pretenders! Your last moments will be begging for forgiveness! _Super Serious Bomber_!"

In an instant the Dimensional General unleashed a massive red energy beam at his target. But Ben showed he was not playing around as in the blink of an eye he slashed the energy blast in half with his sword.

As Mira looked shocked Ben coldly pointed his sword at his enemy." Your wrong Mira. After what you did to my dad this is only ending after I beat you so hard you beg for forgiveness!"

"Careful now "hero"." Mira stated coldly." If you can't control your rage then the person you're trying to save will die!"

Mira saw Ben hesitate and prepared to attack, till suddenly Shinryudramon flash stepped behind Mira and grasped him from behind. The Royal Knight Digimon had the pincer on his beam shield grasp Mira's claw arm tightly before Ben's pal uttered,"If the only thing stopping the boss from thrashing you good is using his dad as a shield then I'll just have to pin you down while he cuts Jack out of you! You thought you could trick us but your out of time you jerk! Go for it Ben!"

The leader of the Justice Force gave Ben a thumbs up as he readied the Divine Mugen Nova. Before he could strike he heard a cold laugh, and saw a flash of light as he looked up to see Towa appear in a flash of red light, and land on Elphelt 's shoulder.

The blue skinned Black Swan grasped her wand tightly before she smirked." You misunderstand Ben Auro. This attack is not the prelude to the invasion, it's part of it! Those nearest to you, will be the ones that destroy everything you hold dear! You can only watch as everything slips away, as the grand wheel turns, as everything dies!"

Towa waved her wand, before the lower half of her fellow Black Swan's chest glowed and unfolded, revealing a large sphere like machine. As Shinryudramon saw the sphere glow he raised an eyebrow." Hey boss, is it just me or is that the same thing that Goku was using when he was fighting you?"

"Heh, your correct Digimon, it's the ZONE device." Towa uttered smugly. It will serve as an anchor that will link this reality with Rabum Alal and allow him to make his advent! Mira 's power is the primary catalyst, but we altered the plan after you, neutralized some of the other generals.

Your father's despair will be the additional anchor that draws my master ever faster, and the more people fall into despair, the faster the rift will open! You have a choice now heroes, to live up to your destiny, the price will be murdering your own parents! Either way, your failures will be proven to all!"

Lacus saw the ZONE device glow, before firing a beam into the sky. At the same time Elphelt kept firing in all directions, and as Lacus saw her mother was still laughing madly she winced." No, it's starting to look like before! There, has to be a way to split mom from her before it's too late right?

Damn it, I can't let everyone die because of my weakness, but I can't let them get the last laugh with this either! I'll find a way damn it! _Radiant Burst_!"

Lacus quickly unleashed a barrage of Flower Funnels to barrage "Fortissim Elphelt" with energy blasts from all sides.

While the mutated Black Swan quickly got holes all over her body, her eyes glowed before they regenerated. Jane yelled in pain, before she then laughed madly as the barrage only intensified.

Ben saw Lacus look dismayed before he glanced back at Mira and saw he was struggling to throw off Shinryudramon." Damn it, this is giving me all kinds of painful Deja Vue. And all you scum that are causing this is going to pay!"

Ben prepared to slash Mira, till his father's face suddenly shifted again to get right in front of his son's eyes. As the Enji winced, his dad just kept laughing madly." Damn it boy, what a ungrateful son you are calling your own father scum like that! What, you wanted to get rid of me anyway boy, at least have the guts to go through with it!

You _always_ looked down on me, thought you were so much better than me and just needed your lucky break to escape the bloodline you loathed so much!

You, your mom's parents, _everyone_ always kept mocking me! But no matter what happened you still came from _me_! Ever heard of sins of the father? One day, all the things you hate about me _will_ be part of you! Your just like me, and that means all the things you hate me for, are things your guilty of! And its time…the guilty are punished!"

Mira's face split open again to unleash another blinding light. As Ben and Shinryudramon were blinded Mira shouted out," _Infinity Explosion_!"

The Dimensional General had a purple energy bomb go out from his normal hand the moment Ben was blinded. Ben was strong enough to not take too much damage from the blast, but Mira unleashed one blast after another to knock Ben back.

At the same time his claw twitched before extending, to swerve around and try and stab Shinryudramon from behind.

The Digimon quickly broke out of his hold, only for the claw to move like vines and entangle its target. Mira swerved around and grinned as Shinryudramon grunted in pain." You're not quite as strong as the Enji, but assimilating you into me will push me closer and closer to surpassing him!"

"I'll take a hard pass on that freak!" The Royal Knight yelled out as he grasped one of the claws with his beam pincer and tried to grasp Mira. In response the inorganic villain snickered as more tentacles burst out of his back." Only in the end, will all of you realize that no matter how you try and delay it, all that Rabum Alal desires will be his!"

Mira kept blasting Ben and attacking Shinryudramon at the same time as he pushed the two further away from the Raystar Manor and closer to Neo Arcadia. Lacus saw her boyfriend get further away, and saw that the beam coming out of the ZONE sphere attached to Elphelt was getting bigger.

She heard the enemy laugh louder before she grasped her fist tightly." Damn it, I'm through being treated like a joke. You and the Beyonder all have been acting so god damn smug. But I think it's time you learn just what your messing with because I had _enough_!"

Lacus had her golden aura surge further before she had four golden energy claws from out of her aura to grasp Elphelt 's cannons with them before she could react, and had them blast into each other.

As the Black Swan yelled out in pain Lacus flash stepped in front of her target's face before unleashing a roundhouse kick that was fortified with enough energy to send the larger life form to the ground.

As the monster that had her mother bound yelled out in frustration the woman clad in golden armor burst down to slam the Black Swan in the head before she had the Golden Imperial Crystal shimmer with light. "Mom, if you can hear me hang tight! No matter how many kinds of spells it will take I will get you out of their! H, AH!"

Lacus prepared to cast a spell only for her to get blasted in the back. As she staggered back she saw Towa flying down, with her staff brimming with energy." Even as powerful as your magic now is, it still takes time to cast. And I won't let you have the time to pull it off. And, just to make sure, I'll throw in some extras! _Hell Ballet_!"

Lacus saw the blue skinned woman fire a purple energy blast at her, and tried to deflect it only for the red energy sphere to expand around her to become a spherical space of magical energy.

The brown haired woman felt like everything around her was slower before she narrowed her eyes." If your Master deluded you into thinking you had enough power to defeat me, your about to find out just how badly you were lied to!"

As Lacus had golden light surge around her she noticed magical summoning pentagrams form all around Towa before more of the Aleph robots that she, Ben, and the others fought both during the original Incursion and when fighting Bisley and the other Chrono Phantasma appeared all around the Black Swan.

As the inorganic servants of the Beyonder all locked on to the third woman of the Antitype Apostle bloodline Towa laughed madly." I don't have to defeat you Raystar, I just have to stall you long enough for the Grand Wheel to turn properly! I'll gladly give up my life to fulfill the desire of the one true lord! You're going to suffer to think your light alone could hold back the, GUH!"

Towa was knocked back as a large energy blast hit her back. Lacus looked up to see Terra, Collette, Yuna, Velvet, and even her new friends she made in Battle world like Ryūko and Mitsuru were with them.

As Towa glanced at Terra, the Enji Captain transformed into her Esper form."

"As bright as my friend's light shines, she does not have to shine alone! We will fight with are friend, to the end! Meteor!"

Lacus was relieved to see her friends unleash a barrage of projectiles to keep the Aleph robots from firing at her. As she glanced at Ryūko, the girl that used enhanced scissors as her weapon grinned as Lacus looked at her." Damn Raystar. I was curious at just how glitzy your pad was compared to Raygo's but I did not think the party was this crazy! Still, sounds like it's in the wrong way."

Mitsuru saw Lacus's mother's face attached to the monstrous Black Swan before the Persona user raised an eyebrow." I been hearing the situation so far Raystar. Sounds like we might need the Phantom Thieves' talents again, if they can get here in time.

The enemy does seem to be in the process of implementing their end game. I must say, I thought things were bleak when the fall was going to happen in Tartarus but, things seem even more grim at the moment."

Velvet had her demonic claw break out she snarled out," Does not matter how much they throw at us, we will just smash them till they know their place!"

The revenge driven Therion jumped at the nearest Aleph and tried to crush its head. But while she cracked the machine a little, its head glowed a little before uttering," System target analyses. System status… _upgrade_."

The machine minion's body glowed before it punched Velvet off. It was about to blast the black haired woman before Zero arrived to slash into its eye with his Z-saber.

While it staggered back from the blow, its chest slid open to reveal extra cannons. But before it could fire Doug showed he had arrived to, as he uppercut the Aleph so hard that it exploded on impact.

The member of Squad 7 saw all the targeting lasers pointing at him before he spat on the ground." Did not expect the bad guys to play by the rules but taking parents hostage is their play now? Damn that's playing dirty. Despite all the drama I had here, I still see this place as my home so, as a rule anyone trying to mess with my stuff is getting their ass kicked!"

As he cracked his neck he heard a noise and swerved around to see that Gouken was behind him, with his fist in another Aleph's chest.

As the robot prepared to fire Doug saw the man who taught him martial arts unleash his _Denjin Hadoken_ fireball to blast his target's cannon.

As Doug saw the Aleph explode he snickered." I knew you were just trolling me about being to decrepit old man!"

"Tsc, I said I was getting old, I did not say I was an invalid! Just have to save things for when it counts, and _nothing_ would seem to count more than this. I may not be able to do much for this Beyonder, but I'm not going to cower to some damn toys!"

Towa saw Gouken's defiance before her scepter glowed." Tsc…any pawn of the master is superior to an army of Cosmos's inferior puppets! Put this fool in his place, my _Byaku Shin_!"

The Black Swan waved her wand again, and four house sized red and sliver robots with blue fire roaring around them emerged. The Byaku Shin nearest to Gouken glanced at him, before its golden claw extended. Gouken and Doug glanced at each other, and nodded before in the blink of an eye Doug punched the robot's head.

The Byaku Shin endured the hit, and its eye started to glow before Gouken charged at it." I don't know, if this scrap pile is really invincible, it must defeat my Shoryuken to stand a chance! _Shin-Shoryuken_!"

Gouken punched where Doug left his own punch, to hit the part of the giant robot that was already cracked. This caused the energy to become unstable before the entire upper half of the Byaku Shin exploded.

As the two fighters landed on the ground Gouken cracked his neck." I don't know what humans ultimate destiny is, but I just have a hunch, that the answer lies in the heart of battle."

Doug chuckled before he roundhouse kicked another incoming Aleph, and as Lacus saw Doug and the others arriving quickly demolish the Aleph's and Byaku Shin around them, she could not help but smile at relief at seeing her friends support.

But her moment of confidence quickly eroded as she heard her mother suddenly scream with rage, before Elphelt screamed as well, with a sonic pitch that caused everyone in the area to grasp their ears vie instinct.

Lacus saw her mother's face glare at her before screaming out,"All you damn liars, you will all be punished! All the liars of the universe, will get the punishment they deserve!"

Elphelt was screaming so loudly that even the inorganic heroes were affected by the sheer force of the shock-waves she was unleashing.

As Lacus struggled to regain her balance she saw the massive monster that had bound her mother's body had parts of that body start to turn pitch black and expand like giant boils.

The female warrior of light winced as she wondered if this was some new attack she quickly lashed out with her energy ribbon to hit it before it could explode. But her attack did not give the reaction she hoped, as the boil exploded anyway, a massive amount of black, moldy liquid burst out like a damn had burst.

More boils burst out of her body, and as the Enji and other hero's tried to react they found that the liquid was thick like tar, and the instant it touched everyone it tried to freeze them. Doug felt the liquid touch him before he yelled out," You slime balls can get as slimy as you want, but a little grime is not going to, huh? Whoa!"

Doug, and most of the others realized the liquid was not only sucking away their energy, but also rapidly hardening and pulling them in.

Elphelt had a look of pure madness from on her as the black liquid had tentacles burst out to try and grasp everything in her sight." We realized that it would be even _more_ fun if you hero's helped bring about the doomsday you're so dead set on trying to stop! HAha, after all, the more the failure hurts, the more it will amuse our master!"

As more tentacles burst out Jane widened her grin even more." That's right, all the liars have to suffer, the frauds have to hurt as much as possible before it all burns down."

Lacus saw the madness in her mother's eyes before she winced." Mom, are you aware at all at what's going on? Is, is this really want you want? Not just me, but dad, Sarah, Shion, and _everyone_ in the universe is going to die!"

Jane just kept laughing, but her smile and eyes twitched as she burst out a erratic,"Everything's a fraud anyway. Your destiny, the light, everything! All lies in existence should just melt away till only the truth remains! Time for your shame to be erased once and for all my dear!"

Lacus saw a barrage of black liquid tentacles burst for her, before her will blazed with resolve." Mom…I know things did not go through as we all hoped. But, that does _not_ mean I'm a sham! I know me and Ben and most of the Enji, and even Cosmos herself got impatient and let Rassilon trick us into thinking the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix Connection was the best way to bring harmony to the universe.

But, while that was misguided, it does not mean we given up! I know Ben is not just going to give up, and I'm not going to give up either! Even if it's impossible to make a complete paradise where no one ever suffers, I refuse to think that this is the best we can do for woman and all others that have to suffer at the hands of the sinful.

I'll keep trying no matter how hard it takes! Mother, please, don't give up on me or the universe! I know you're a fighter mom, so don't give up and let them win!"

Lacus had the Golden Imperial Crystal unleash a surge of power as she caused all the dark liquid around her to shatter. She had the beam of light blast right into her mother's face, causing Jane to scream.

As she shirked out, Elphelt also roared in pain." You damn pawn, no matter how hard you try, you will never win! Just beg for mercy already!"

The Black Swan had all of her cannons swerve around to try and blast Lacus, but to her shock Jane stopped laughing as her eyes widened." The Raystar family, are _not_ quitters! Even if my dreams did not come true, I, I still want my children's dreams to blossom!"

"Shut up you idiot! A good child, obeys the will of their parent! That's why, it's time for all to obey the will of their true master the great all powerful Rabum Alal!"

"Oh shut up you classless whore!" Jane shot back." If a true star shines, she can't be held back by dullards! I, I admit I been jealous at times Lacus doing what I wanted, but I want to keep seeing her shine. Keep shining brightly, my dear Lacus!"

Lacus felt her mother resisting the Black Swan's control before she grasped her hand tightly." Hang on mom! I got you! Ugh, I _really_ hated the classic Black Swan movie and how it made me feel about myself, so just get lost already!"

Ben's girlfriend had her free hand shimmer with golden light before she smashed her fist above were her mother's head was attached to and cast a barrier around her mother. With her other hand she stabbed the Oath-Keeper into Elphelt, and unleashed a surge of golden energy.

Towa heard her fellow Black Swan scream in pain, before beams of light burst out all over her body, causing the blue skinned woman to curse with disgust." Damn it Elphelt, you could not keep it together even this long? No, I won't let things unravel yet, not when we are so close!"

Towa had her wand surge with power, before the light that blasted out of her comrade's body blinded the area. Lacus tensed up as she heard the scream fade, and tensed up more as she heard a moan.

But as she regained her vision she saw her mother was next to her, face down on the ground but still breathing.

The Enji quickly went up to her mother as her pulse quickened. "Mom! Can you hear me!?"

Lacus and those around her saw Jane slowly open her eyes before she looked ashamed." Lacus…I'm so sorry if I hurt you. The past few hours I heard a whispering in my ear that was driving me crazy, till it really _did_ drive me crazy! I, I won't lie that I felt angry at times. But, I never thought it was more important than your life! I, I."

"It's ok mom." Lacus uttered softly as she hugged her mother." I know what it's like to be controlled against my will remember? We all have emotions we keep repressed one way or another, it's all about how we handle what happens afterworlds. And, you made the last moment count mom."

"Oh Lacus, no matter what, happens, a world where your still alive is not a bleak one."

"Thanks, I plan to keep it that way."

Ezan was one of the many Enji who had just arrived recently. As he casually slashed some of the Aleph 's in half in the blink of an eye he saw Lacus embracing her mother and shrugged." Despite how it looked, the situation is not, quite as bleak as it first seemed."

Lacus nodded as she allowed a tear to drop down her eye." I've already went through more than a few nightmares by now Ezan. And, I been doing this dance enough to know the steps just a little to turn back before it's too late. No matter what, I swear this time I'll, huh? NO!"

The one chosen by Cosmos was cut off as she felt a sudden vile energy roaring in the direction of her mother, and acted on instinct to push her out of the way. Less than a second later a ball sized red energy blast hit her in the chest.

Her comrades were horrified as Lacus was blasted far into the air, and as she landed on the ground with a thud they heard a mocking laugh from the direction of the blast, before the Chaotic Comedian suddenly landed on the ground." Damn girl, your clinging damn hard to your happy ending eh? Tsc, all the ways those angels modified you gave you some damn annoying instincts!

But I tell you what, if you think you stopped anything then I'm sure as hell going to enjoy proving you wrong. Heh, you always been a naïve broad, now you just get to watch me kill your momma slowly! You guys still don't get the joke I set up just for you so called heroes, so guess I have to be really damn blunt about it!"

Doug saw his dark half have his aura erupt before he powered up himself." Oh I'll show you blunt jackass! Thanks for saving me the trouble of hunting you down clown. Let's see who's the true top dog when you're not in the lead with a cheap shot! Damn it, the Beyonder must have made you his damn puppet. No way in hell I even joke about using someone's family as hostages!"

The member of Squad 7 at the Chaotic Comedian, but the masked man casually caught his punch as he had a wild look in his eye." Oh come on Fitter, no need to be modest when everything's about to end! You had those thoughts, but you were to chicken, no, you made me to chicken to go through with it till I no longer had you as baggage!

You wanted Ben and Lacus to experience the same kind of pain we had to go through! _You_ wanted them to have their parents be monsters to, so they would know the shame we had to go through with!

And soon, all the stuck up elites in existence are about to be seen as the know nothing fools they are! Just like you truly wanted, Benny boy and _everyone_ else is going to be made to see just how damn foolish he always was!"

"Yah, I wish Ben got off his high horse, but I did not want his dad being dead because of it or all this other crap you caused! I'm tired of people speaking for me or telling me what I should be freak. If you're not going to shut up I'm just going to have to make sure you never joke again! _Kaio-Ken_!"

Doug's aura erupted with a fiery red energy as he suddenly roundhouse kicked the Chaotic Comedian in the face. He swiftly unleashed a fiery Shinpuujinrai Kyaku, and as he finished up his Super Combo he went right into unleashed the Final Shoryuken Heaven attack to hit his dark half harder.

The member of Squad 7 grit his teeth as he saw the masked man's face crack a little, and just as the vicious Dimensional General started to recover Doug poured all of his power into his fists and fired off a Maseko.

The energy beam ehit on target, and as an explosion broke out everyone heard a deranged chuckle from the smoke." God damn, you really are scared if your pulling out the stops right at the first round eh Fitter? I can respect that, because we both known this joke has gone on long enough!

As revved up as you are, without your anger, without _me_ your punches have no damn punch in them! And _that_ means you will never win! Time to clean house with _all_ the losers!"

Doug felt a gust of wind and braced himself as the Chaotic Comedian burst out of the smoke ready to punch his counterpart. Doug prepared to counter, but just as his right fist made contact he saw his target's body turn transparent.

Just as he wondered what happened he saw a flash of red light, from behind, and heard a yell of pain. Doug swerved around with dread, and that dread turned to horror as he realized Gouken tried to protect Doug from the blast that the real Chaotic Comedian fired at him while his after image set Doug up.

While Gouken succeeded in preventing Doug from taking the blast, with how sudden the attack came the price was getting hit by the energy beam himself, in the heart. As Gouken saw his student looking at him the martial arts master just sprouted a bitter grin." I told you to watch your blindspot in a fight! You always were a sucker for fake outs…moron. Heh, glad, my instincts did not dull that much you, GUH!"

Gouken coughed up blood as he collapsed. As he fell the Chaotic Comedian just cracked his neck. " Still think your hot stuff now eh you damn relic? I wanted to end my baggage once and for all, but personally killing you is one mighty fine bonus.

After all, you always were nagging us, thinking you knew best when you were to full of it to realize you were a has been! But now it's just what you wanted all along eh Fitter? Now he will never put out a pompous speech again!"

The Chaotic Comedian was about to fire a second blast only to see Ezan, Zero, Cloud, and the others all charging at him before the masked man burst up into the air and fired a rapid barrage of energy bullets in all directions to try and barrage everyone.

Doug heard his dark counterpart laugh madly as he did this, and grasped his fist so hard blood crawled out." I told you…I told you that NO ONE SPEAKS FOR ME YOU SON OF A,"

Doug was about to burst off till Gouken suddenly grasped his leg. As Doug was snapped out of the murderous rage he was feeling his master croaked out," God damn it Doug, at the very least honor your master and listen to him one last time."

Doug winced as he saw Lacus was still healing from her own injuries, and that between the barrage the Chaotic Comedian was still unleashing along with the attacks the remaining Alephs were firing the healers in the group were too busy to get to him at the moment.

As he realized how little energy Gouken had left he kneeled down." Now's not the time for jokes Gouken! Hang on, I think I got a spare."

"It's too late Doug, not enough time. Heh, honestly it's not too bad though. My time was coming, rather go out like a badass then getting a stroke on the can. Doug, there is nothing left for me to teach you. Its all about how you choose to use what you know from here on now.

Just, _promise_ me you won't be a slave to your emotions. Promise me, you will at least remember the important stuff I tried to drill into your head and don't let anger guide you."

Doug saw how glassy eyed Gouken looked before he grasped the older man's hand tightly." That's going to be hard since you taught me a lot that was important to me. But I'll try to get it right, I swear."

"Heh, I know you will, because you're a man of your word. Just do it right, then we can have a proper rematch in the next dimension. We…better…have…that…match...Dou."

Gouken then coughed out blood, before he groaned, and his hand dropped. Doug yelled out in shock, but saw Gouken was already motionless. As anger swept across his body, he remembered what his master said before he took a deep breath, and cracked his neck." Gouken…I'm going to prove I'm the master of my own ship no matter what. And that's why, this bastard's going to pay big time for all of this! Your plan's already sinking joker, time you go down with the ship!"

As Doug prepared to charge the man who killed Gouken, a flash of red light came out from above, and everyone realized the ZONE sphere was in the distance.

The sight of so many Enji looking horrified caused the Chaotic Comedian to laugh in his most sadistic tone yet." Oh the ship's going down but it's not _my_ ship loser! That's why all your precious bonds are nothing but jokes " deadweight". You focused so much on the losers you were trying to save, you did not even realize the homerun being stolen right under your god damn noses!"

Towa laughed gleefully as well as her dark aura sizzled." That's right, I was able to detach the ZONE sphere from that failure Elphelt before she was vaporized. As long as one of us can direct the energy, it will give the same effect.

Do it quickly Mira! Use the despair of the chosen one's own family to complete the ritual! You pawns of Cosmos will submit to destiny! _Minus Kili Zone_!"

The Black Swan promptly threw her staff to the ground, before a large red area appears beneath the opponent.

The Time Breakers symbol formed around it and a huge sphere begun to cover the entire area around the Enji.

Lacus saw the walls of dark energy were getting bigger, before she focused to recover as fast as she could and fired a blast of golden energy to overpower he enemies dark magic." Ben, I'll help you free your father soon. Just, hang in there, and don't give in to the enemy no matter what! No matter how cruel they get, we can't afford to be broken by them! I'll, never let scum like that break me again! I'll stay true to my beliefs, to the end!"

Lacus unleashed more holy light to repel Towa's attack. But despite the death of Gouken, the most pressing crises was with Ben and Shinryudramon, who after all this time was still being barraged by Mira relentlessly. The inorganic general blasted Ben to the ground all the while trying to strangle Shinryudramon with his tentacles.

As both members of the Squad 7 fell to the ground, right outside the bridge leading to Neo Arcadia the Dimensional Nihilo General saw the ZONE sphere was being hurled in his direction by Towa, and just had four extra tentacles attached to the sphere shaped machine.

As Ben and Shinryudramon both fell to the ground with a thud Mira saw Ben was trying to get back up despite his injuries from the barrage of energy blasts and sneered." You truly are stubborn Ben Auro, I'll give you that much. From what I was told you Enji truly are tenacious to go to such great lengths to resist. But, despite how you desperately plot, its hopeless!"

"True hope is stronger than your master Mira!" Ben shout out defensively as he prepared for a counterattack." Even your master's power can't,"

"Oh shut up boy!"

Ben's father suddenly roared out madly." You always were ranting about all your ideals without a lick of understanding at how it worked boy! Just accept that you were wrong, and that your precious hero dreams are dead!"

Ben saw the rage in his father's eyes before he hesitated,"Dad, is that what you truly, GUH!"

In his moment of hesitation Mira had more claws erupt out of his knee to try and stab Ben in the eye. Despite his shock the leader of the Justice Force was able to catch the claw inches from his eye.

His instinct was to rip the arm off, but he was worried about what the result would be for his dad.

As he saw the energy beam the ZONE Sphere was releasing was getting bigger, and that the whole sky around it was glowing desperation crept across his face." Dad, do you really not care about anything anymore?"

"There is nothing left but hate, you took everything away from me!" Jack yelled out deliriously. " They all counted me out, but the joke's on them! Who's laughing now huh? WHO"S LAUGHING NOW BASTARDS!?"

Ben saw how insane his dad looked before he got even more upset." Dad, did, did I push you this way? I, AH!"

Mira fired more energy blasts at Ben while he still was pushing the claws out of his eyes before the Dimensional General hissed out," Of _course_ it's your fault Ben Auro. _All_ of this is your fault! You dared to change destiny, you assumed to much about _everything_. Now, the weight of your mistakes will bury you! This is what a failure of a hero and a son deserves!"

Mira then had the tips of two of his spikes split open to start and drain Ben's energy. Despite this the Enji could not help but think about how wrong he ended up being before he felt guilt consume him." Dad…I know I screwed you over. I know that I pushed you being the first test subject for the Homeostasis's Axiom Matrix Connection harder then I should have.

Not like I'm giving you a pass for how you were on the verge of cheating on mom, or well, a lot of the stuff you did over the years. Still, I know I was wrong to push you into being the person I wanted as a father.

It's like mom said, at times I just blocked out all the nice stuff you did. I mean, you never hit me, and for all your grumbling you never denied me from going for my dream, even if it took me being the chosen one for you to back it in more than a half-assed way.

Dad, I know things are not what we hoped, but it's not too late for me or you! We can still have a better future, but you got to fight for it! I know you and your siblings all did not like struggling much, but you have to fight or everything will be lost forever! Is, is this really want you want dad? Is this, GUH!"

Mira fired another barrage of energy blasts to hit Ben further as Jack just kept laughing madly in response. Mira then had his energy surge before he grit his teeth." Still blind to reality Ben Auro? Your nothing but a blight on your father! So time for it to be removed once and for all! Die knowing just how much of a failure you really are!"

Mira had a massive red energy sphere from, and as it grew larger Mira looked ecstatic."At last, its time you die! So, huh?"

Ben saw his enemy prepare to unleash the potentially lethal blast till his arm suddenly twitched. As Mira raised an eyebrow Ben saw his dad's face suddenly start twitching to. As Mira saw his own arm moving in the opposite direction he blurted out,"What, what malfunction is this?"

"It's no glitch if it's what I want jackass!" Jack's head yelled out with sudden resolve."Ben's still my boy. I, wanted my son to listen to me, not to kill him!"

"You worthless mortal scum!" Mira shouted out with outrage." Whatever glitch is causing you to regain your will is trivial! Your just a normal human and I'm the example of the new superior life form! There is no room, to protest! So, huh? What is this?"

Mira realized that despite his efforts he could not control his arm, and more of his body was twitching before Ben's dad looked as serious as Ben ever saw him." If I'm renting this body that means I have a say in this to, and I'm putting, _your_ foot down!"

"Impossible, you could fight control over my body? I'm the pure vessel for the will of Rabum Alal!"

"Your just a damn puppet boy! None of that is real, just manufactured crap as hollow as some of my cons! But my feelings for my son sure as hell are! Even, even a guy like me has some pride!"

Mira saw Jack Auro controlling his arm to try and blast his face and roared with outrage." This, this must be a glitch! How, how can someone so weak overpower me?"

Ben saw his dad really was turning Mira's body against him before he grinned." Because you only know about physical power Mira, you and your master known nothing about what a soul truly is! And that miscalculation will cost you everything! Dad, keep fighting, I'll get you out of their soon!"

Mira saw the ZONE Sphere glow with even more energy before he snarled with rage." There _is_ no soon Ben Auro! Its judgment time for you humans, its already, to late!"

The Dimensional General roared with fury as his aura surged, and Ben and Shinryudramon saw his dad's face wince." He's right Ben, there is no time. Just finish us off so you can save your mother and everyone else! It's my fault, for being so weak. You were right Ben, if I was a stronger man this would not have happened. Let me at least die with some pride."

Ben lowered his head as he grasped the sword tightly." When your older dad, then sure. But not now, not like this! You have made mistakes, but, while I forgot it from time to time, your only human. I know full well, that tt's all about what you do after your mistake that defines you. And I'll make sure we _both_ have a chance to make up for are mistakes!"

"I'm grateful you care Ben. But do what your father says just for once! Its, it's impossible to, AHH!"

Suddenly golden energy swords rained down to barrage Mira from all sides to pin down his arms and legs.

As his target yelled in pain Ben had a look of pure resolve from as he had the Divine Mugen Nova surge with light." Your forgetting one thing dad, I make the impossible, possible! And I'm not letting you go down for my mistake! Mira, this game ends now! _Shin-Divine Flare Edge_!"

Mira winced and tried flying away only for Shinryudramon to punch him in the back of the head." Let's try this again! You got this boss! Just… _really_ don't slip!"

Ben charged at the enemy holding his dad before he narrowed his eyes." Dad, have faith in me!"

With a burst of speed Ben sliced Mira right before where his dad's face was connected to him. The Enji burst through his target and also slashed off the cables severing him from the ZONE Sphere.

At the same time a golden energy beam collided into Mira. Ben swerved around to see Lacus was the source of the beam, and she winked before she focused, and used her magic to separate Jack from Mira's body.

Thanks to her holy magic, he looked just like he did before he ate the hex donut. Ben quickly caught his dad, and as he caught him he took a moment to grin with relief, before he glared at Mira." Now then, since you don't have a shield anymore to hide behind, your dead!"

With one hand Ben hurled the Divine Mugen Nova back, and swung it to unleash a massive golden energy sword wave. Mira tried to self-recover in time to repel the projectile, but was quickly hit by the blast.

As he was pushed into the ZONE sphere and felt himself be blasted high into the air he seethed out," The calculations were perfect! How did, GUH!"

Already weakened, Mira could not even hold back Ben's attack for a second as it slammed both him and the ZONE sphere high into the sky above the city before it unleashed a explosion of golden light.

While a shock-wave shoot the entire area Ben just looked at his father with dread." Dad, can you hear me?"

A moan raised his hopes before his dad coughed." I feel like hell, but I can hear you. Well boy, guess you managed to pull out another miracle. Still, did you stop him?"

Ben saw that the light was no longer coming from the now destroyed ZONE sphere before he took a deep breath." This is not over yet, but we pushed the doomsday clock back a bit. Still, if you did not fight back, things might have fallen apart."

"Heh, so that means even someone like me got to be a hero for once eh boy?"

"Yah dad, you did. Thanks, for having faith in me."

"You may be an ingrate, but your still my son."

As the two hugged Lacus walked over. Ben notice she was still in pain before he tensed up." Lacus, thanks so much for helping me split my dad from that freak. But, are you ok? What about your mom?"

"Don't worry Ben, got hit by a surprise attack but the likes of that are not going to make me kneel over. I, was able to get my mom out of the Black Swan to and KOS-MOS and the others are getting her to safety.

But still, we are not out of the woods yet. I had to hurry over, but the Chaotic Comedian is attacking to. He, he killed Master Gouken Ben. He died protecting Doug."

"My god." Ben uttered in horror." After all Doug's been going through, and now this?"

"Doug, seems to be hanging in there, and honoring Gouken's last wish to control his emotions. But, we have to take his dark side down once and for all. This outburst of hatred has caused enough damage."

"That's for sure. Just got to make sure he and his boss does not take anything else from us."

Ben looked at his dad with worry before his dad shrugged." Don't worry about me son, I delayed you enough. Just do what you got to do."

"Heh, I can multitask well remember dad? I'll have a Shadow Clone make sure you get back to mom safely. Got to contain this before things get any more chaotic. All right Shinryudramon ready to, huh?"

Ben was about to get ready to take action when he saw the buildings in the distance suddenly have their trailer screens change from the products they were advertising to the emergency broadcast single.

King Atem suddenly appeared moments later, surrounded by the Subcommittee, and some of the Lylat Generals and Enji Masters. The ruler of the Lylat Republic unleashed a composed breath before he looked out firmly to the cameras." Citizens of the Lylat Republic, no, everyone in the universe, I have a vital message, a warning to give to everyone.

I'm sorry to so abruptly disturb everyone but I'm afraid that the extreme level of danger unfolding warrants it. I know, we all assumed that after the defeat of Chaos Zannacross Necron that the battle between good and evil was at last decided once and for all. But, despite are hopes, we have found out recently that things are not as idyllic as we all hoped.

Some of you might have been aware of the " cosmic glitches", the aftermath of the universe being restored after Zannacross's attempt to remake existence in his image. However we only recently found out there was something far worst then mere random anomalies in space that was the source of the problems.

I'm sorry to disturb the peace we all been enjoying but now that I know properly what is unfolding you all have the right to know the truth. And the truth is that after Zannacross was defeated, one of the oldest beings in existence awoke in the aftermath. This individual is a enemy to all existence, one we dubbed the Beyonder.

He, is the first son of Cosmos and Zannacross, a being that existed before the universe was even stabilized, and sadly, a being as powerful as Zannacross.

It's become clear that the Beyonder loathes all of existence merely for not being his, and seeks total Armageddon. His plot to destroy us has been in motion longer then we realized.

Sadly, his agents infuriated us years before we were aware of it. He...even manipulating us and heaven alike to an extent. But while the situation is dire, I want you to know the situation is _not_ hopeless.

Despite the years of peace, are champions, the Enji, including Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar, Ezan Zeon and all the other warriors of light have been giving it their all to protect us.

Just as the champions of the light stopped Zannacross despite all his power, they _will_ stop the Beyonder! While we were caught off guard, we have taken action against his agents. We will, huh? What, Captain Ed Mercer on the _Orville_ has detected what? Are, you sure? We, no!"

Atem, and everyone else on the planet was caught off guard as Corneria started shaking. As the Lylat King looked on in confusion his transmission suddenly cut off, before everyone in the capital planet heard a mad male voice laugh out," **HAHAHA. ALL YOU MORTAL POLITICANS AND YOUR PRETENTIOUS SPEECHS ARE AS INFURIATING AS THE TERM THAT IS NAILS GRINDING A CHALKBOARD! THE TIME WERE THINGS ARE GUIDED BY KNOW NOTHING FOOLS IS AT A END!**

 **ONLY THOSE WITH POWER WILL DICTATE THE FUTURE FROM HERE ON NOW! MORTALS…BARE WITNESS TO HOW ALL YOU BELIEVE IN IS NOTHING BUT A SHAM! THE END OF THE GRAND FARCE OF THE LIGHT IS NOW**!"

Ben tensed up as he felt the trembling get worst before he quickly looked around." What, what the hell is going on? We, we destroyed that machine before it finished what it was, wait! No, unless…NO!"

While smoke was clouding where the ZONE sphere and Mira exploded, before he realized that there was a building sized red crack of energy in the sky. But the crack was spreading each second, like a cracking mirror, before the sky seemed to crack and shatter. Out of nowhere a planet suddenly appeared above Corneria at a closer distance then the moon.

As this planet, covered by a ring of energy suddenly appeared Towa looked ecstatic."Yes, YES! Do you heathens realize how pointless your efforts are? You slowed down the Incursion Ritual a little with your efforts. But delaying universal death by a few hours still changes nothing! All that's left is to wallow in despair!"

Noctis and his comrades had come with Cloud to help, and as he saw the new planet in front of him he widened his eyes in shock." The hell is this? Is that, planet Eos?"

Ignis quickly glanced at the sudden planetoid above them before he winced." I can pick out parts of our homeland Noct, but aside from a few parts that look like the lands of Lucis, the rest look unrecognizable to me."

Cloud saw the planet slowly moving before he grasped the First Sword tightly." Seems like, it's all the Battle World planets smashed together, to be a vessel of doom. Damn it, this is the Meteor all over again. Only this time, if we don't stop this fall _all_ there is will be shattered eh?"

"It would seem that way Cloud." James uttered stressfully as he quickly tried to scan all the new data." We did all we could, now it's time to see if the materials we have are enough to advert this colliding apocalypse. In theory we, huh?"

Everyone tensed up as they saw a massive vortex of light form around the planet, till it suddenly took the shape of the Beyonder. The first scion of Cosmos and Zannacross had changed his appearance a little, from the king like armor of before to a more business like white suit with a bit of a flamboyant style worn by human entertainers such as Elvis Presley.

He had gotten rid of his beard and now his hair was gelled back with a come over like look, but despite his changes Ben and the others could see the raw hate in his eyes.

The Enji quickly noticed that in addition to his appearance the Beyonder had used his power to have all the monitors in Neo Arcadia show him, along with every monitor in the universe.

As millions of people cried out in terror the Beyonder just laughed madly." **MAGGOTS OF THIS HERETIC EXISTENCE, EMBRACE SUBMITTING TO JUDGMENT! YOUR SHILL LEADERS LIED TO YOU! COSMOS, AND ALL HER ANGELS, ALL HER PUPPETS LIKE THE LYLAT KING AND ALL THE ENJI LIED TO YOU! THE LIGHT MADE YOU THINK THAT THEY HAD ALL THE ANSWERS! BUT THEY WERE WRONG…THEY WERE ALL WRONG!**

 **YOU HUMANS HAVE BEEN HUSTLED BY COSMOS AND HER PUPPETS SINCE SHE FORGED THIS SHAM REALITY! SHE MADE YOU ALL THINK IF YOU PUT UP WITH HER LIES YOU WOULD ALL BE LEAD TO PARADISE!**

 **BUT YOUR ALL JUST SHEEP BEING LEAD TO THE ABYSS! THERE WILL NEVER BE PARADISE FOR YOU SCUM ONLY DESPAIR!**

 **ALL OF EXISTENCE HAS BEEN BOUND TO HER LIES FOR LONG ENOUGH BUT NOW THINGS WILL BE AS THEY SHOULD BE! BUT YOU SHAWL BE GREATFUL TO THE ONE _TRUE_ MASTER OF ALL!**

 **AT FIRST I DESIRED THE SWIFT EXTERMINATION OF ALL THAT COSMOS CREATED! BUT AFTER WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL A " DRESS REHEARSEL" I REALIZED THAT AS THE MASTER OF ALL...I DON"T HAVE TO RUSH ANYTHING!**

 **ALL YOUR CHAMPIONS…NO… _EVERYONE_ IN HISTORY COMBINED CAN'T OVERCOME MY ULTIMATE POWER THAT'S BEYOND ALL! SO NO NEED TO RUSH WHEN I CAN MAKE THIS GAME CALLED DOOMSDAY A FUN SHOW! WHILE I LOATH ALL THAT COSMOS CREATED…I'M NOT AS "PICKY" AS ZANNACROSS. **

**ALL THAT CAN EMBRACE THE TRUTH AND PRAISE ME AS THEIR NEW MASTER WILL BE SPARED…IF I FIND THEM ADMUSING ENOUGH TO BE MY TOY! I AM NOT BOUND EITHER TO THE DARKNESS OR THE LIGHT! I'M NOT ON THE SIDE OF EITHER THE ANGELS OR DEMONS, ONLY THOSE THAT ARE AMUSING REGARDLESS OF IF THEY ARE GOOD OR EVIL!**

 **ALL IN EXISTENCE…SUBMIT TO THE TRUTH THAT THE LIGHT HAS FAILED YOU! FOR GENERATIONS YOU OBEY THE LIGHT'S RULES IN HOPES OF BEING REWARDED WITH PARADISE!**

 **BUT THEY ARE ALL LIES JUST MEANT TO TRICK WINNERS FROM DOING WHAT THEIR INSTICTS TELL THEM TO SO THAT THE INFERIOR CAN TRICK THEIR WAY TO GETTING WHAT THEY DON'T DESERVE!**

 **THE CURRENT ACTUALITY IS PLAUGED WITH THIS CORRUPTION…BUT ALL THAT RENOUNCE IT AND EMBRACE ME AS THE TRUE GOD OF ALL WILL BE FREE TO LIVE UNBOUND BY EITHER LAW OR FEAR JUDGMENT FROM SIN! ITS TIME FOR ALL THE SO CALLED ELITES TO BURN SO THAT THINGS WILL BE HOW THEY SHOULD BE!**

 **LET THE FINAL COUNTDOWN BEGIN! MY AGENTS ERASE WHAT IS LEFT OF THE WALLS BETWEEN ME AND THIS REALM! EVEN DEATH WILL NOT BE A THING TO FEAR IN MY NEW WORLD! FOR WINNERS WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO DIE SO EASILY! THE ILLUSION OF FAIRNESS WILL BE STRIPPED AWAY WITH ALL THE OTHER LIES IN MY NEW UNIVERSE!**

 **THEIR WILL BE NO MORE AFTER LIFE IN MY NEW EXISTENCE! NO HEAVEN, OR HELL! THOSE WHO ARE WANTED IN THE WORLD WILL JUST KEEP LIVING...WHILE THE WORTHLESS WILL DIE LIKE THE LOSERS THEY ARE!**

 **LIFE AND DEATH WILL NO LONGER EXIST AS YOU KNOW IT...BUT WILL BE LIKE THOSE VIDEO GAMES YOU MORTALS LOVE! FOR THOSE OF VALUE...THERE WILL BE NO CHEATING TO TAKE WHAT IS THEIRS.**

 **AT LAST...ALL WILL BE LIBERATED FROM THE OUTCRY OF THE WEAK! THE FOOLISH MASSES MERELY SPREAD INDOLENT THOUGHTS AND HOLD WINNERS BACK!**

 **ACTING TO MAKE THEIR OWN DECISIONS IS TO MUCH OF A PAIN FOR THOSE WITHOUT VALUE!**

 **THOSE WHO ARE TO WEAK TO STAND ON THEIR OWN HAVE GONE OFF TO THE ABYSS LIKE THE MAGGOTS THEY ARE AS LONG AS THEY GAIN SOME GRATIFICATION...IN THAT ONE MOMENT NO MATTER HOW SHALLOW OR MEAGER!**

 **THEY WILL DO ANYTHING TO KEEP THEIR WORTHLESS EXISTENCE! BUT THE GRAND SHAM THAT KEEPS ALLOWING SUCH WORTHLESS BEINGS TO EXIST WILL SOON BE ERADICATED...ALONG WITH ALL THE ANGELS...HEROES AND ALL OTHERS THAT ARE DEFENDERS OF SUCH TRASH!**

 **FOR THOSE WITHOUT VALUE...ITS TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE FINAL GAME OVER!"**

Ben saw the Beyonder laugh madly as the planet behind him shot rays of golden light, before golden dragons of energy, _Planesgorgers_ , and demonic green worms called _Vegalta_ both started to devour the very fabric of reality around the Incursion planet before the leader of the Justice Force gulped." Damn it, after everything, it really happened all over again?"

As Ben's grip loosened Lacus grasped his hand before she smiled at him." No Ben, it's _not_ the same. The planet, its falling slower this time. I think, I _know_ we still have time!

We are stronger now, we can do this! Still, good thing we ended up sliding in a extra round of sex, I think we are going to be busy with work for the near future."

Ben saw Lacus looking determined, and saw his friends were by his side before he nodded." Heh, that's for sure Lacus. Your right, this time, we know what we are up against. This time, we will not lose! Time to show the Beyonder what true strength _really_ is!"

Before Lacus could respond everyone heard a crude burst of mocking laughter cut her off, before everyone saw the Chaotic Comedian fly above them and in front of the Beyonder." God damn you heroes are one broken record, repeating the same thirty second speech again and again like _anyone_ thinks it's cool!

Don't you get it? We already won one way or another! Cause everyone put up with all you holy losers crap this long because they thought it would mean something, and now everyone's seen its nothing but a big joke!"

Ezan was one of the many Enji who glared at the being of pure evil, before the sliver haired man had lighting crackle around his blade and he pointed the Nu-Epyon at the Chaotic Comedian as his bore Rinne Sharingan into his foe." Your humor is something the entire universe is quite sick of you demented eyesore. Time for your humor, and your existence to be terminated."

"Chill solider boy!" The masked man threw out with raw contempt." After all, for how keen your eyes are suppose to be rich boy, you and all the other tools still can't see how things really look! After all, sure the " jester's" job is to entertain but most of the time his deeper job, his _real_ job his to say it how it is. And I been giving my A game to spell it out so every last one of you retards of the light can see just what all your precious heroic crap really all adds up to!

You Enji, all of you heroes think your so much better then the common folk eh? Think we should just bow down to you all because your so much more purer then the sinners huh? Every hero is just a hypocrite one way or another, even if you hustled the god damn universe into going with your con.

But now I and the rest of the Dimensional Wrecking Crew went and showed just what the justice you all rant about is _really_ worth! Their _is_ no salvation for those who are not the elite's favorites, its just a honest damnation or a slow one where your hustled along till your wasted like a punk!

When this is done everyone will see there are no true saints and that the light's precious angels are _just_ like the demons in trying to tell everyone what to do.

But at least the demons are honest about wanting to be on top, all you holy types just want to feel good about being the top dog with excuses instead of just being honest! Heh, and that shows that justice is meaningless.

That its just where one side of the coin is as good as the other, where there's no difference between right and wrong, because it all boils down to what the guy who can beat down everyone else says is right!

And once people realize that their being strung along, that all of theses grand battles between good and evil are just shows to get them to waste their time? Then hell, show's over folks!

Cause _even_ if you worm out of this, and you won't, _no_ one's going to take you seriously again, cause they all seen your just full of it! All the lies of civilization, of hero's, of " good" people have just been exposed as _nothing_ more then cons to screw over the winners! One way or another, hero's will be seen as the jokes they are and no one will take them seriously! Then things will be how they should be, where the strong are the only ones that matter! And one way or another it's time for the laws of nature to take back what they are due! Heh, in fact, all laws are just things losers made up!

Commands are what the strong dictate, and the COMMANDS of the strong will rip apart any weak con once and for all!"

Ben saw the Chaotic Comedian laugh madly as he flew in the direction of the descending planet, before he grasped the Divine Mugen Nova tightly. " Damn it, you're not going to get the last laugh you demented bastard! Even, if no good deed can last forever, it does not mean doing good is worthless! Some things may be overreaching, but I"ll _never_ think that the simple act of saving someone's life if you have the power to do so is not the right thing to do! That's why...for the sake of _all_ who suffer at the hands of selfish monsters like you, your kind will never win!"

"Oh I will win loser, because its the law of nature! Moan all you want, but all of civilization is just something weaklings like you all put up to get what you don't deserve! But if you posers can't live as nature intended, then your what does not belong, not me! And when this is done, all the jokes that can't take it without their shams will get just what they deserve!"

Lacus saw how sadistic the masked man looked, and saw Ben and thought things through for a few moments before she glared defiantly at the sadistic man in front of her. " Maybe things are not how they were at the start of existence, but just because things changed, things evolved, it does not mean that what came later is fake!

Society...like all things that are important really...are tricky, messy, and complex. As much as we want a simple answer, it just does not exist.

I admit me and Ben both lost perspective of the value of freedom for a while. We, Master Myers, King Atem, and all the others were so determined to bring about peace that we forgot what made it have value.

After all, how can people have consciousness of duty if someone is not free of will? How could someone have a consciousness of duty if we are not free to do or not to do, if our actions are merely links to an unbreakable, rigid chain of mechanical cause and effect? Without free will, personality is meaning of mechanical cause and effect? Without free will...personality is meaninglessness;if personality is meaningless, so is life; and if life is meaningless, so is the universe.

As valuable as laws are to society, in the end even the best laws are mental constructs, not anything solid. Schemes which the mind to deal with reality that has no structure on its own.

As much as we all rely on logic to make sense of things but the intellect is a instrument forged by the will for dealing with the world, but not always the final say over emotion, over pepole's natural will.

To deal with that, is to deal with the true nature of evil. As much as Kira and others just wanted to purge "sinful" thoughts from all life, but dismiss the fact that "evil" Darkness" and "Sin" are all propensities are all strongly rooted by necessity for survival in dangerous conditions; only in civilization, in organized society, do such things become vices; and there they require not suppression but control.

I thought I was someone who suffered, but I know now that while I did suffer a lot, I'm still privileged compared to most, and that we "elite" must accept how those on the bottom truly feel to ever truly create something better for all people, not just what those with the most privilege wish everyone to be like.

That's why, everyone has to accept that natural inclinations, considered in themselves, are good for the most part and its wrong to try and purge them from life completely.

Rather, let them be tamed, and instead of clashing with one another bring them into harmony into a wholeness which can be true happiness. That reality may be a even harder one to create then the one we were striving for. But to truly honor all the people that died for this dream, I will see that, huh?"

Lacus cut off her speech as she saw a energy blast heading for her. The angel tensed up and quickly cast a barrier around her to deflect it. As she did she saw the blast came from the Chaotic Comedian, who had a look of raw hate beaming down on her." You done feeling good about yourself you stupid cunt? You think your so enlightened?

Heh, lets be real I _know_ your not thinking. Truth is, woman _never_ do! You woman and the sissy beta males you con into putting your leashes on think of all these ideas to feel better, but all these dreams never amount to anything that's real!

Because in the end you keep thinking dreams and words and everything else matters when power is the only thing that ever was and ever will matter! And to drill that point home, the boss man is going to shut up every last moaning loser their is! Hahaha, you idiots still are acting like this is some argument where it matters what anyone says! This is NO debate! I don't _care_ what anyone else thinks, I just want to beatdown everyone till everyone their is either bows to their superior or dies like the beta dumbass they are!"

Ben got into a fighting stance as he took a deep breath." Your dead wrong you sick bastard, but I know the only way you will get my point is by bashing it through your sick skull! Bottom line, you pushed us into a corner so your going to learn the hard way just how strongly we care about the universe being as it is now and not your demented savage nightmare of a world! No matter how much despair is thrown my way, I'm never going to give into fear again! Because at this point, I know _all_ about despair! I've been through it so many times...and I've...overcome it again and again! And that's why when it counts, I'll see my job through to make sure the future you want is changed!"

The Chaotic Comedian saw Doug, James, Lacus, Cloud, Mario, Kirby, and all of the chosen one's comrades nod before the Chaotic Comedian narrowed his eyes." Well guess it's time to put up or shut up eh Benny boy? Your going to have to own up to the fact that effort does not equal victory dumbass!

It's time for all you losers to learn the hard way what matters! But, if you want to shut me up that badly, you're going to have to fight me on my turf in _my_ world! We will settle this in my new world. And that's when everyone will learn things are going to become real damn simple! Kneel or die...OBEY THE ALPHA OR DIE!"

" _ **YES…ITS TIME FOR SHOWING WHAT THE TRUE ULTIMATE POWER IS TO BE DECIDED ONCE AND FOR ALL**_! **BEN AURO...LACUS RAYSTAR...I SEE NOW YOU MAY HAVE OVER COME DESPAIR AND HAVE CHANGED THE FUTURE COUNTLESS TIMES IN THE PAST! BUT DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU WERE ABLE TO DO THAT? ITS BECAUSE I WAS NOT THEIR! GO AHEAD HERO...TRY AND CHANGE MY FUTURE! NO MATTER HOW MAGNIFICENT THAT FUTURE MAY BE...I WILL SEE IT ALL! AND THEN I WILL RIP APART THE FUTURE YOU"VE CHANGED**!

 **YOU CAN TRY AS HARD AS A MORTAL CAN TO CHANGE THE FUTURE...BUT IN THE END I AM THE FUTURE!** **EVERYTHING YOU WENT THROUGH, EVERY VICTORY YOU GRASPED ONLY HAD THE APPEARANCE OF FINALITY...IT LACKED WHAT THEY SAY THE PROPER" EFFECT." THAT ENDS NOW! YOU FOUGHT SO HARD TO MAKE YOUR MORTAL DREAM COME TRUE...BUT IT WAS NEVER ANYTHING BUT A DREAM TO BEGIN WITH! NOTHING IS UNBREAKABLE. NOTHING MORTAL LAST'S FOREVER. NOT THE BRAVEST. NOT THE STRONGEST. NOT THE SMARTEST...NOTHING.**

 **EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR NATIONS FALL AND CRUMBLE! AND SOMETIMES...THAT"S THE VERY BEST OF WHAT THE WORLD HAS TO OFFER! THAT'S WHY THE WILL OF MORTALS MEANS NOTHING AND THE WILL OF THE TRUE GOD MEANS EVERYTHING! BUT NO MORE TALK...LETS DECIDE WHO IS RIGHT ONCE AND FOR ALL!** "

The Beyonder boomed out as he extended his arms, and a Whirlpool like vortex of power started to suck the very universe into the Incursion planet." _**LET THE ULTIMATE FINAL GAME OF THIS UNIVERSE...BEGIN**_!"

 _ **Authors Notes:**_ All right, we got a lot to cover today. First the small stuff. First, the Byaku Shin is the final boss of the crossover games Namco VS Capcom and the Project X Zone 2 crossover game for the 3DS.

Planesgorgers are the fragments of Shinryu that were devouring dimensions in both the recent Dissdia Final Fantasy crossover and the phone crossover Final Fantasy game, Omni Opera.

Meanwhile Vegalta are the digital monsters that were devouring existence, albeit a cyber existence in the RPG _Hack G.U. Last Recode-Vol 4 Reconnection_.

Jane's merged form was both the final boss of _Guilty Gear Overture_ , and inspired by the _Fortissim_ Dolem enemy in the mecha anime series Rahxephon.

While Elphelt was from Guilty Gear Xrd, I also based her off the other Valentine who served as the final boss from Overture, which was a prototype for Elphel, the Valentines were servants of the Universal Will, the god like being in the Guilty Gear series who's human shape was Sanctus Maximus Populi Ariels .

In Guilty Gear she was also one of the Original's five Apostles who spread the arcane knowledge and influence of Magic across the world. It is revealed in Revelator that she has become the human vessel of an Information Unit Organism created by The Original, with the intention to guide humanity to happiness, however she comes to the conclusion that the current humans inhabiting the Earth are only dolls or imitations of what she considers to be "the true humanity" and "humans" have yet to exist in the world.

Alas all that and she STILL was not made a fighter in the games, not yet at least.

Well, the point is both the Valentines and the Black Swans from the Marvel event had so much in common it was easy to merge them together lol.

Mira is still from Dragon Ball Xenoverse, but his actions this chapter was inspired by the Tyrant Zombie in the CGI Resident Evil movie, Vendetta along with some elements of the Tyrant Abyss type from Resident Evil Revelations, who ironically also named Jack.

In addition the way Jack and Jane acted was inspired by Batman Arkham Knight, in were random civilizes were infected by the Joker's blood and started to become like him.

Hope you guys liked how things rolled out, because now we are rolling onto the final arc of Cosimc Wars EXE.

But, that might take a bit longer then its been, because I regret to say that I"ll be taking a few months off from EXE. I know the gist of what I want to do, but the fact is, various games like Smash Bros Ultimate, and most of all Kingdom Hearts 3 are RIGHT around the corner. Its one thing with something like Star Wars episode 9, which at this point I doubt would have much of value for me to add.

But Kingdom Hearts and Smash Bros are the series that inspired me to write Tales of the Cosmic Wars, I know I would regret it to finish EXE just a month or so after stuff I might really have wanted to add have came out so I figure I'll wait rather then regret missing out.

Also, in a few weeks I'm meeting with a book agent to see if I can get my Zilos Chronicles novel published so, I really should focus on doing the best I can with that.

Well, hopefully enough will care one way or another lol. I am fully aware of just how many stories get stalled and never return and I assure you no matter what I'm finishing EXE, just want to do it right so hope everyone can understand.

That's why stay tuned because I will be back for _**Chapter 243: Zero Hour on the Doomsday Clock!**_

Might take a bit longer but plan to start up again before the end of the year, around after Smash comes out. Hopefully see you all then. In the meanwhile. ( Gets a army of Pikachu's, Raiden, Black Lighting, Thor, Static Shock, and a few other lighting users and has them throw out a lighting bolt the size of the moon to try and bring back Game Masters back from the dead again. Ends up shorting out the planet)

Doh.


	43. C243: Zero Hour on the Doomsday Clock!

_**Chapter 243:**_ _**Zero Hour on the Doomsday Clock!**_

The sudden arrival of the apparent apocalypse rattled the majority of the sane people in the entire universe, the Supreme Queen of all light was no exemption to this feeling.

Despite knowing full well that the Beyonder was still out there, seeing that her first unstable off spring had managed to trick her and all of her agents so completely and push up his attack faster then she expected managed to rattle even the most senior members of heaven.

Despite being off guard, the moment the Incursion unfolded the angels mobilized to advert doomsday.

At the moment Cosmos was observing just how fast the dimensions were fracturing around Corneria, along with other areas in the universe that the boundaries between realms were becoming erratic.

Her most faithful servants were around her mobilizing the forces of heaven, from Gabriel, Omnimon, Alcor, the Supreme Kai, Kal-El, Materia, and the rest of her best angels.

Gabriel saw the tension in Cosmos's face before he smirked." Cosmos don't despair. Chronoa is not sure just yet if the Beyonder will be able to counter her time magic but she will reach a conclusion soon. I find it highly unlikely the Supreme Kai of Time will not be able to come through in time."

Cosmos saw how tense her loyal angel was and repressed her own anxiety as she flashed a pleasant smile." All to true Gabriel. The Beyonder is learning faster then we figured, and is learning fast how to act cruelty. To think he would use Lacus and Ben's own parents as pawns, we were careless to think he would not act quickly.

Gather everyone that can fight so that we can assist the Enji. We must do all we can, to prevent my first son's mad impulses change the universe for the worst."

As Gabriel and the other angels around him nodded a female voice giggled." Oh, Lady Cosmos, let's be a _tad_ realistic here yes? Based on all that's happened, aside from rewinding time itself it seems one way or another the universe is going to change from this.

The only thing that remains to be seen, is just what the shape of existence is going to be like when its done."

Cosmos and the angels swerved around to see that the new voice came from a woman with long silver hair and dark blue eyes.

She wore a long white coat with the sleeves rolled up with a black vest underneath. She had a pink ruffled ascot with a green gem in the center and white gloves. She also was clad in pale olive-green capris and mid-shin black boots.

The sliver haired woman flashed a pleasant smile and made no hostile move,. Even so her sudden approach caused the angels to be wary all the same as Gabriel raised an eyebrow." Who, are you? I don't remember your face, and this is a rather poor time for additional surprises."

"Aw its ok." The sliver haired woman retorted cheerfully." Can't remember my face if you have not seen it right? I go by Enna Kros. I know things seem rather hectic at the moment but I just need just a smug of Cosmos's time."

As Gabriel looked at his fellow angels with caution Thor grasped his Mjölnir hammer tightly." Our sincere apologizes Miss Kros, but with the fate of all there is hanging in the balance now is the very worst time for Cosmos to have her attention diverted from all but what's essential to saving the universe. "

"Aw, but if the universe is destroyed before I can tell her then it's going to be too late!"

Cosmos saw the angels looking at each other, but before Thor and some of the other angels walked forward the Ethereal Queen of Light cleared her throat." Its ok everyone, I'll talk to her. I was going to address everyone in Heaven shortly anyway to ease their fears so I'll talk to her before I do so.

Despite all that's going on, I won't drop my principles or beliefs. No matter how things unfold, I won't betray the beliefs of the light, till the end. Do your best everyone. Trillions of lives are depending on it."

Cosmos nodded to her angels, and saw Gabriel go up to her fellow angel Paulina, the blue haired Lucia, Metron, Adam Warlock, and more before she went up to Enna Kros.

As the two walked to the right of the Sanctuary of Order, the sliver haired woman smirked as she saw it was just the two of them." Thanks for not being a pain about this my lady."

"I figured if you would appear at this point of time, and risk being seen when you spent all of existence keeping a low profile, it would be for good reason, cousin."

"Well kind of _had_ to risk it eh Cosmos? After all, with pop's number one messenger not around due to being sliced up after going full traitor, he needed someone to send a low key message."

"What, your delivering a message from the One Above All?" Cosmos uttered gravely." If he's more worried then he was when Zannacross endangered the universe, then the situation really is dire."

"Kind of." Kros uttered plainly." But there is a additional reason he wanted me to talk to you directly and not alarm the angels, and its more then just not wanting to bring attention to his existence.

Cosmos, the fact is that, even if Ben Auro, Lacus Raystar and the rest of your champions prevail over the Beyonder, there will be major changes to the universe, the Supreme Being is counting on it."

"What, your saying that its God's will to see about Armageddon?"

"Oh come on cuz! Don't be so dramatic I did not come from the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be just to say everything's going to die. Just, that change, _Cosmic Metamorphosis_ is coming.

Yes change…more change then the universe went through even after Zannacross's defeat. Even if its only been a few years, what's about to unfold will bring about the Fourth "Impact", and kick-start things into the _Fifth Cosmic_ _Age_."

Cosmos glanced at Enna Kros carefully as her lips stiffened." Enna, I did not think that the abstract entity who is the embodiment of all possibility would seek to have such a direct role in the future of the universe.

After all, you have secluded yourself from _all_ but me, Zannacross and a few others along side the Watcher and Monitor angels across all of time."

"Oh come on Cosmos don't get so defensive." Kros retorted playfully." I let you and Zannacross become the embodiment's of light and darkness and let Iger and all the others become the governing forces of the universe because that all seemed way to work. I am the almost-now. The yet to be that is forever outside what is where I see all.

I am the Queen of Nevers, and I became that because being that lazy deity that chills with Uatu and the Watchers and Nix and his Monitor amigos because it's a _lot_ less stressful just watching things instead of, you know, responsibility.

I mean seriously, it is s _uppose_ to be that deities _never_ make mistakes, and so if humanity and all other mortals are divine creations, then all possible deeds of all mortals must fall within divine parameters and therefore be error-free, right? And since mortals are error-free, why should god have to work? The nine-to-five shift ended when people were created."

Cosmos saw Kros looked amused before she sighed." Enna, maybe you feel that way because of your detached stance on life itself, but leading is…a formidable endeavor. That's why I must guide my children to help them overcome this ultimate crisis."

"Heh, you mean be cheerleader to your champions Ben Auro and Lacus Raystar while they do all the heavy lifting eh?"

"You misunderstand cousin. Like with Zannacross the Beyonder can match my power. Only a outside source can overcome him. And once his madness is quelled, at last people can have their hearts tuned more properly to the light."

"Heh, unless they don't want to be Cosmos. That's, kind of the message I'm here for. Recent events as gotten "pops" to rethink things. Even if your Masters of master's and the God's of Destruction were corrupted a bit by the Beyonder, they only took the bait because you pushed them and the Enji both into this with your nativity.

I know it's a laugh that the deity of possibilities is telling you to see things straight but, was my turn to be messenger eh? Cosmos, the truth is, you blamed Zannacross and all his groupies for all the woes in your existence but maybe if the problem keeps happening its time to rethink things?"

"What are you saying Enna? Your saying its _wrong_ to want my children to be happy and safe?"

"Not entirely, but maybe pushing to hard for what was unrealistic and having your angels getting people's hopes up only for people to get kind of sour when things did not live up to the hype."

"The intent was _not_ to mislead them." Cosmos uttered defensively." Its, always been my hopes that after learning from their mistakes, people would be enlightened enough to move to a new happier, harmonious era."

"But the big problem is people keep forgetting eh Cosmos? That's why you were all on board for the Enji to implement this grand operation to have people be bound to memories so compassion would be forced on them eh?"

"It was all for the best, to help people from straying from the light and into the darkness. I admit it was more direct then any method the light has tried in the past, but after so many failed attempts I just thought, something had to be attempted to try and change things."

"Aw, even now you're still looking at things through rose tilted lenses Cosmos. Its adorable since well to be blunt...someone who's been around form the start really should not be this naive. However, guess being this way is just in your DNA and sadly, the One Above All is starting to think that's more of a burden then a blessing.

No one seriously questions your intent Comsos but all the same…sometimes a mother can have the best intentions and still lead her children astray if she focus's so much on those intentions that she does not see things clearly.

I mean, I know things were _very_ chaotic when it happened, I myself barley knew what thoughts were at the time, but even so this whole mess is going on because you and the Beyonder, your first son was not able to see eye to eye right?

I mean, don't blame yourself or anything. When everything started it seemed like a no duh idea to make the light, what people want and hope for most, be the most powerful force in the universe. While the darkness...the pain of living, of failing and all that stuff as the strongest negative force that's shoved in well…the deepest shadows.

But, life's not as simple as a child thinks and just maybe its time its more properly reflected eh? I mean, first there was nothing and once that was all there was or wasn't. But inevitability this terrible beauty was desecrated by the advent of self-awareness. Cause not even nothing lasts _forever_ eh?

Cosmos… _everything_ has a beginning and an end. To believe otherwise is naïve cousin. I know you wanted things to be perfect for everyone but to live is to change, its existence's one constant!

The very universe itself subconsciously accepts the truth so maybe it would be best to not deny the course of nature and instead help shepherd everyone in this ecumenical transfiguration?

I know you been acting as the leader of heaven that's the public face of god since heaven was a thing but maybe its time to remember you're a person to, right? Well, you can act anyway you want but the way the One Above All sees things, as nice as dreams are maybe it's better if things were governed by ideas set more in reality eh?"

Despite how casually Kros finished her sentence the embodiment of holiness was so disturbed by what she heard that she turned pale." What, do you mean? Are you saying God has given up on the light and has decided to agree with Zannacross, that the Anti Life Equation is the true meaning of life, that darkness is the heart's true essence and that all things live only to die?"

"Oh please Cosmos don't be so dramatic, this is not a father deciding to favor one of his kids. This is nature not championing either light or darkness, but _just_ nature.

He and I just want you to know that, as good as your intentions are, dismissing what might be true, can hurt you and those you care about. And as the queen of light you care about a _lot_ right?

Look, I know there is not a _lot_ of time so I'll leave you to do the serious stuff and get back to looking at the possibilities and cross my fingers everything there is does not get erased.

Just, on top of everything else Cosmos, see things how they really are, because the universe is going to take shape based not just on people's hopes, but on people's unconscious _true_ desires. Oh well, time to see if Tama and Serafie got that cake ready. Hey when this is all over, we should have brunch like the old days! Later!"

Cosmos saw the embodiment of all possibility wave before entering a portal of light, till the Ethereal Queen of Light realized she was at the edge of the path that linked the Sanctuary of Order to the lower levels of Heaven.

The divine being allowed herself a brief moment to use her cosmic senses to think of millions of memories in an instant, and dwell over the time when she saw Zannacross and the Beyonder not as enemies, but as her husband and son.

As she thought over how both relationships deteriorated, along with all the other angels that had fallen astray over the years like Zamasu and Bhunivelze she grasped her hand tightly.

Her thoughts were cut off as a tremor shook the very foundation of heaven. As Cosmos saw cracks in the sky form as the Incursion ritual was in the process of binding Heaven, and all other realities to the Beyonder's own personal actuality before she steeled herself." _The wheels of life have spun in ways that neither me, nor Zannacross nor anyone aside from the Great Will himself could foresee._

 _As far above my children as I may be, I have allowed myself to think my privilege meant I knew best. But, just maybe, my hopes, like all others are all an endless dream._

 _Yet still... the fantasy must come to an end. But even if that is the destiny of life, I won't let it end like this! Ben, Lacus, please don't give up no matter how insane the Beyonder gets, I know we can prevail. I'll fight to prove my belief in the light, till the end_."

Cosmos proceed to put aside all doubts from her mind despite the sudden message from Kros and the One-Above-All and went to rally the citizens of heaven for the unfolding showdown.

* * *

As she did her champions were having a much closer look at said showdown, as Ben and the rest of his comrades, along with everyone on the capital planet of Corneria were dealing with the sudden doomsday unfolding at an even quicker pace then the previous time with Zannacross.

After the Beyonder made his ominous declaration Ben saw the planet behind him start to fall faster, and also saw the Planesgorgers, and the Vegalta beings devour more of the fabric of reality itself.

As the light around the Beyonder grew brighter Doug glanced at where Gouken 's dead body resided before he cracked his neck and broke the silence with a gruff," Well guys, time to play our hand or fold. I may have been out of the loop on the whole scope of the plan but if you guys planned out how to not get owned in the rematch now would be a _damn_ good time to fill me in."

"Its simple my good man." James uttered wryly." Overcome the enemies might and take him down."

"Seriously dude? Now's hell of a time for trolling James."

"Well there is more to it Doug." Lacus added sheepishly." But to pull it off, we have to hit hard enough to knock him off his apocalyptic tracks."

Ezan shrugged as he grasped his blade tightly." Well, this time since we are united the odds of victory are vastly improved. After all, _this_ time you have the ultimate fighter at your side."

Ben saw Ezan was trying to be coy before he smirked." Your right Ezan. This time he does not have us by surprise. This time, we are ready! And after all the pain he's caused us, its time the Beyonder learns just what he is messing with."

The leader of the Justice Force saw his comrades all give various nods. Suddenly the ground shook as the Beyonder laughed. At the moment his size meant his laugh was loud enough to cause buildings to quake as he crossed his arms _ **." EVEN NOW YOU THINK YOUR DELUSION IS REALITY BEN AURO? YOU DARE ACT AS CHAMPIONS OF MIGHT IN FRONT OF ME? TO YOUR FOLLOWERS YOU MAY BE THE ULTIMATE CHAMPIONS OF JUSTICE!**_

 _ **BUT COMPARED TO ME YOUR NOTHING MORE BUT PITIFUL GNATS WHO WILL BE CRUSHED ON THE COGS OF FATE…ON**_ **MY** _ **HANDS**_! _**ALL WILL WITNESS THE ULTIMATE POWER OF THE TRUE GOD OF ALL BEFORE THEY DIE**_!"

Atem saw his entire castle was shaking as his enemy was laughing before he grasped the Millennium Puzzle tightly." Your power may be beyond the power of mortals Beyonder, but we have overcome those with godly power again and again. Just as before we will, huh?"

To his shock the Beyonder heard him, and swerved his moon sized eye right to the castle before he grinned." _**YOUR FAITH IS WORTHLESS YOU USELESS KING! I AM BEYOND ALL OF THOSE IN THE PAST…EVEN ZANNACROSS! I SUPPOSE IF I KILL YOU NOW YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WITNESS EVERYTHING YOU CHERISH SHATTER BEFORE YOUR EYES! SUCH AN EXPERIENCE WOULD BE…UNIQUE TO WITNESS. YES…THUS I'LL GIVE YOU A FRONT ROW SEAT FOR THE END OF ALL**_!"

To his and everyone's horror the Beyonder flicked his fingers to casually shatter the roof of the Outer Heaven castle. He then snapped his fingers and Atem was encased in a golden crystal, before an instant later he was warped right in front of his massive head.

Master Myers saw Atem suddenly appear in front of the enemy and grasped in horror. "Your majesty! Peoples are not your toys to play with! Come everyone, the time has come to put this game to an end!"

The Beyonder glanced back at the Enji before his wings extended." _**OH THIS GAME WILL END ALL RIGHT YOU PAWN! DESPAIR AT ULTIMATE POWER OF THE TRUE KING OF ALL!**_!"

Ben saw his massive opponent have his wings surge with light, before unleashing massive golden energy blasts in all directions. The Enji Knight had images of the Beyonder destroying the universe the first time before he narrowed his eyes." Lacus, get ready!"

"Already am Ben, go for it!" His lover replied faithfully as her wings extended. Ben's aura exploded as he yelled out a desperate." Beyonder, I won't let you destroy everything! I'll show you once and for all why the legacy of the chosen hero is legit! I'm more then a King, because I protect _all_ who are innocent! _Multi-Shadow Clones_!"

In an instant the golden-haired man had a dozen doppelgangers of himself form around him. Ben showed he was not messing around as a split second later the Enji showed off his new speed by flash stepping in front of the energy blast heading for his comrades and slashed into it with the Divine Mugen Nova.

Ben was pushed back a few inches before he screamed with raw determination, and his energy flared up to the size of a skyscraper as he slashed the energy blast in half. As he did, his clones did the same with the energy blasts nearby.

While the sliced-up energy blasts were still powerful, Lacus had her own golden aura surge before she drawled from the divine power of the Golden Imperium Crystal to create barriers around the blasts.

While she winced, she dug her foot down before her barriers reflected all the projectiles. The Beyonder saw Ben and the clones blitz around to neutralize his barrage before he howled with rage, a howl that shook the entire planet _ **." YOU ENJI SCUM CAN"T DELAY DESTINY WITH YOUR TRICKS FOREVER**_!"

"Its not a trick, I'm not called the chosen hero for nothing!"

" _ **FAKE NEWS! YOU WILL PAY FOR MOCKING ME! EVERYONE WILL SEE WHAT A WORTHLESS RAT YOU ARE LITTLE AURO**_!"

The first son of Cosmos and Zannacross had even more lasers blast out, but the moment the Beyonder showed himself the winner of the Enji Budokai knew he would have to be ready to go the extra mile and had more Shadow Clones appear to cover his back.

Shinryudramon saw Ben try and hit two energy beams at once by slamming one blast with his sword, and another behind him with floating energy swords behind him before the Mega level Digimon grasped his fist tightly." C'mon guys, the boss may be the strongest, but we did not come here to just to stand by and watch right?"

James saw the increasing rate that the Beyonder was unleashing lasers before he readied his bow. "Even if the gap in are power is vast, we can still make a difference in a battle of gods, as _long_ as the right tactic is used."

Ezan eyed the Beyonder carefully with his Rinne-Sharingan before he nodded." Correct Elrond. But with the stakes as they are, we have _zero_ room for error here."

"Got that right Ezan." Cloud stated." Lets mossy everyone!"

The members of Squad 7, along with the rest of Ben's allies charged in to help Ben and Lacus. Doug, Shinryudramon, Master Myers, X, James, Samus and more all fired off energy blasts to help their friends.

Ben found an energy blast he was about to charge at was already taken care of, and as a new one raced for him Ezan suddenly flash stepped in front of him." Don't falter, _Kamui!_ "

Ezan used the Mangekyō Sharingan linked magic spell to open a portal in front of the upcoming beam to send it to another dimension.

While Ezan needed help from Aeris, Lacus and the other magic users to affect the Beyonder's projectile, the moment the blast was affected Ben burst through, and was in front of the Beyonder's face before the massive golden being could react.

Just as his target widened his eyes Ben unleashed his Erupting Burning Dragon Fist attack. While the warrior of light had some reluctance to go all out in his previous fights with Goku and the Master of master's since he thought both of them were allies to an extent, he had no such reservations for the genocidal villain in front of him.

Thus Ben struck his opponent with all of the power his full strength could produce. The blow was so intense that the Beyonder was knocked up. Everyone saw the massive being fly back for a few seconds before he stabilized himself.

While there was hardly a bruise on the first spawn of Cosmos and Zannacross, the Beyonder realized he was hit back and roared with rage." _**YOU THINK YOU CAN REALLY KILL ME YOU LIGHT WEIGHT PHONY!? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU HIT OR SLASH YOU CAN'T MATCH THE REAL GOD OF ALL! TIME ALL YOUR LOSER FANS SEE WHAT A PUNCH FROM A REAL ULTIMATE BEING'S LIKE**_!"

Ben, and everyone on the planet felt various forms of dread amass as the Beyonder wound back his fist, and most realized that with how large he now was the Beyonder's fist was larger then Corneria itself.

The crazed villain stretched his fist back so far that at his size it nearly hit the planet of Katina before the Beyonder 's grin widened." _**EVERYONE THAT" S NOT A SHILL FOR COSMOS AND THE LIGHT CAN SEE HOW RIGGED IT IS FOR TRUE WINNERS! THAT" S WHY THEY WILL ALL CELEBRATE THAT SOON ALL THE LOSERS AND THEIR BROKEN LOSER SYSTEM THAT'S BEEN RIGGING THINGS FOR THE WINNERS WILL BE HISTORY!**_

 _ **SOON IT WILL BE GREAT FOR EVERYONE NOT SUFFERING FROM BEYONDER DERANGEMENT SYNDROME! JUST CALM DOWN AND ENJOY THE RIDE**_!"

Ben saw the Beyonder begin to slam his fist down, and as it came down like a gigantic fist shaped meteor before he took a deep breath and glanced at Lacus.

The love of his life just smiled with confidence before he smirked back." Beyonder…no matter how insane you get, you're not going to have your way! Despite how sneaky you been, this time your fighting me at my best, as the ultimate embodiment of justice!

Even if you are from a time before the universe existed, even if you're the first spawn of Cosmos and Zannacross and are all but god, you _still_ have to answer for your crimes! So now your going to pay for all the lives lost to your insanity! _Shin Divine Flare Edge_!"

The golden-haired man had energy pour into his blade till the energy shaped like a blade grew higher than a sky scraper.

As Ben charged to face his foe, the ally of his foe, the Chaotic Comedian, observed from the distance and just sneered." Still don't get the punch line yet you god damn momma's boy?

We are not playing by your precious Cosmos's script anymore where the hero saves the day and light prevails and all that justice crap! Time to keep things real, time for the _real_ men, the real winners, the _natural_ winners to collect on the debt they are due!"

While some of the Enji were trying to go after the Dimensional Nihilo General, the man in the Jester Mask that was the manifestation of Doug's darkness was suddenly encased in a golden crystal, and warped to above the Beyonder's head to avoid being hit.

The Beyonder himself then unleashed another sadistic snarl before he slammed his fist down. Using all of his ultimate power, Ben shocked the Beyonder and was able to hold the moon sized fist back.

As the Beyonder saw Lacus and the others combined their powers to cast barriers around all the ships in the area to try and protect the innocent from harm the being the Black Swans worshiped as "Rabum Alal" had his eye twitch. " _ **MY CHAMPION IS RIGHT! WHY SHOULD ANYONE BE FORCED TO REPRESS THEIR TRUE NATURE!? THE BROKEN UNIVERSE OVERSEEN BY MY PARENTS REPRESSES THOSE AS THEY ARE! THE ANIMAL IMPULSES…THE SELFISH DESIRES THAT IS NATURAL ARE SHUNNED BY THE LIGHT!**_

 _ **THEY SHOULD BE WORSHIPED! ALL THE POLITE RULES OF CIVILIZATION…VIRTUE…AND MORALITY HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT KEEP UP THIS FARCE! DEATH TO VIRTUE…POWER SHAWL BE THE NEW JUSTICE…THE ONLY TRUE JUSTICE!**_!"

The strain of a planet sized force was overwhelming even for someone with god like strength, and as the Beyonder unleashed even more power Ben felt himself being pushed back.

But as the Enji felt his muscles start to strain he glanced back and saw Neo Arcadia beneath him, along with all of the people that were counting on him before he pushed his body to fight back with everything he had." Damn it Beyonder, your even more insane then I thought if you think that's the truth! No matter how much of history you binge-watched, your still dead wrong!

Some of us _enjoy_ helping others! That's what makes friendship and love so special! Even if at times instincts can make us selfish, other instincts drive us to do whatever it takes to project what we care about!

You only care about yourself and only see everyone else as toys to please you like a spoiled brat! Someone who can only care for himself, will _never_ be allowed to have his way!"

" _ **I CAN AND I WILL BEN AURO**_!"

The Beyonder roared out as his massive muscle flexed." _**IT DOES NOT MATTER IF EVERYONE ELSE DENIES MY WILL WHEN I CAN OVERPOWER EVERYONE ELSE IN EXISTENCE!**_ "

Lacus flew up beside her boyfriend before her holy light flared up." Despite your power, your still only thinking linearly Beyonder. Its because you can only see what's in front of you, that you can never overcome everyone else's will coming at you at once! Get ready Ben!"

Lacus extended her wings before her aura exploded into massive dragon claws that tried to grasp the Beyonder's fingers. While it was not enough to overpower him, the Beyonder was shocked to see his fingers flinch from Lacus's power, till suddenly James, all of the allies around him, and all of the Lylat military on the planet opened fire.

As James saw the storm of projectiles head for his target he winced." Even when the difference in power is massive, even if we are nothing more then ants to you, the right bug bite _can_ topple titans!"

Shinryudramon burst for the location James told him to strike as Ben's Digimon Partner burst through." No matter how big or bad you are Beyonder…when a wall's trying to crush us all we are giving it everything we got to smash it down! _Giga Drill Breaker_!"

At the same time Doug flew alongside his fellow member of Squad 7 as he poured all of his energy into his fist and flashed another half-lopped smile." Besides…if everything's on the line I'll risk it all just to bust your moon sized teeth in and shut you up! _Final Shoryuken Heaven_!"

Ben's friends hit part of the Beyonder's fist, as Aqua, Cloud, Axel, Master Myers, Squall, Mario, Sonic, Velvet, Zero, Noctis, and so many more heroes struck around the same area.

The combined power was enough to knock the Beyonder's fist back a few miles. Ben saw that his one chance to save everyone was flashing by before he steeled himself." Here we go… _Neo Quasar Justice Force…Typhoon Slash_!"

The moment after the Beyonder was shocked, Ben spun around rapidly to become a bladed twister of light and spun around to cut into the Beyonder's fist. As his target yelled in outrage Ben rocketed up like a shooting star and kept rotating to keep slicing into his target.

Ben kept surging from one direction to another to prevent the Beyonder from locking on to him…and in a few moments he was right in front of the Beyonder's face.

As the two opponents locked eyes Ben raised his sword above his head." Its game over Beyonder! After all this your getting the fate you,"

In a flash the Beyonder 's gelled hair extended to impale Ben. As the savior of the universe was consumed by the massive extended hair, and the planet was vibrated by the impact, the Beyonder cackled loudly." _**YOU THINK YOUR SMALL TIME TRICKS CAN STOP ME LITTLE AURO!? YOUR TO SIMPLE TO DEFEAT GOD! NOW TO LAY DOWN THE LAW ONCE AND FOR ALL**_!"

The Beyonder looked back down on the planet below, but to his shock he saw Ben was below his chin, charging up his energy. He glanced to see that where he thought he impaled Ben was only light particles.

At the last second, he realized Ben threw out a substitute light clone to mislead him before the real Ben cried out," More like your tactics are to simple once you can't plow your way through Beyonder! This ends now! _Sekiha Tenkyo…Ultimate…_ _SHINRYUKENHA TIMES TEN!_ "

Ben unleashed his ultimate blast right before the Beyonder could unleash his. To the relief of every resident of the universe, Ben's massive spinning energy blast collided into the Beyonder and blasted him all the way into the Incursion planet.

An explosion of light blinded everyone, and as a shock-wave with enough force to shake the entire planet broke out Cloud shielded his eyes." Did, did Ben just take him down? I want to be hopeful but that almost seemed to easy."

James grimaced as he used his energy to keep his feet on the ground." Maybe, but it does seem like the Beyonder was so confident in his power he was not used to having to fight someone on a more equal ground. Let's hope, we neutralized the threat before he corrected that error."

As the light faded Ben and everyone else got hopeful as they saw the Beyonder was gone as the light faded. The master of the Divine Mugen Nova saw that where the Incursion Planet was, was now only a massive flaming nova before he took a few heavy breaths." It, it can't be _that_ easy can it? Seemed like, he was not use to having to use his power swiftly. Maybe for once, the bad guy was so cocky his ego was greater then his power? I, huh? Damn it, took the bait and jinxed myself."

Ben's dismay came from the rift between dimensions glowing purple, before the cracks grew even larger. As shock-waves of energy rocked out in all directions Ben and co braced themselves as the same unstable laughter broke out across space." _**HAHAHAH! WHO IS COCKY NOW BEN AURO? YOU REALLY THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THAT EASY TO BEAT ME? DID YOU THINK I WOULD FALL AS CASUALLY AS ONE OF ZANNACROSS'S DEMONS?**_

 _ **I WANTED TO SEE FOR MYSELF JUST HOW MUCH OF A FIGHT COSMO" S PUPPET COULD GIVE AT YOUR BEST! YOU MADE ME FIGHT HARDER THEN I FIGURED LITTLE AURO…BUT THE GAME'S OVER! TIME FOR EVERYTHING THAT" I DON'T LIKE TO DIE!**_!"

Ben felt more and more energy surge around the rift in dimensions, and as he saw the Schwarzwelt grow larger before he grit his teeth." Damn it…was that even the real him? Have I been fighting an illusion or something? No…there has to be something we can do!"

" _ **THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO MAGGOT! ALL YOU CAN DO IS DESPAIR AT HOW MUCH OF A FAILURE YOU ENJI REALLY ARE! THIS TIME…THIS TIME I WON" T LET ANY TRICK STOP ME! THIS TIME…I AM GOING TO DESTROY EVERY SINGLE TRACE AT ONCE!"**_

The energy around the Schwarzwelt grew larger, and as it changed different colors every second Ezan eyed the enemy carefully before the super-elite warrior grasped his katana tightly." The energy around the Beyonder looks different. More kinds of energy are forming around him, including what seems to be Chronal energy.

Is…he trying to settle things by unleashing the most powerful energy attack he can produce, on the scale of the _Omni Dimensional Destroyer_ attack Chaos Zannacross Necron fired in are showdown with him? Can, he even replicate that magnitude of power without having the majority of hell's souls to empower him?"

"Not quite Ezan Zeon, but as hard as it may be to comprehend the Beyonder might be attempting something even more devastating."

Ezan and those around him swerved to the source of the voice and saw it came from Gabriel Celesta, who flew down with Trunks, the Sliver Surfer, Omnimon, Kal-El, The " White Lantern" Kyle Rayner, Leon Belmont, Dianna, Pit, and the rest of Cosmos's elite angels, Royal Knights and Time Patrol agents.

Myers saw the angels land around him before he grasped his chest." I don't doubt you, but what can be worst then trying to destroy the entire universe?"

Trunks took out his sword before he glanced at the rift in the sky." By trying to destroy the universe at every point of time in history, and then destroying all of history at once."

Lacus flew next to the son of Vegeta as she gasped with horror." What? Your saying he's trying to do what Zannacross did, and go after the Axis of Time?"

"No…as hard as it might be to believe in some ways its even worst then that Lacus. The Supreme Kai of Time, with the help of Philemon at last understands what the Beyonder is trying to do. We thought he was just trying to absorb the Time Nest to take everything that denied him.

But its worst then that, he wants to unleash a Chronal blast that will go back to the start of time itself and destroy it."

Ben landed near Lacus as he heard this before he gasped." Wait, destroy time? How is that different then what Zannacross tried to do?"

"I'm not as much of a master on the subject as Chronoa, Gasper or some of the time doctors, but the gist of it is that while Zannacross wanted to control time, even he did not want to destroy time completely as it would affect him as well.

But the Beyonder seems set to go further then Zannacross and outright destroy time itself, to erase completely the entire history of everything his parents created after him."

"Wait, won't that affect him to?" Ben blurted out with shock.

"He seems to think since he was outside of the universe for most of it, then it will not affect him.

Maybe he's to insane to care if he is, all we know is this is what he's trying to do and if we don't stop him we won't be able to stop him if every spec of history, and everyone and thing in it is erased at once."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's finish this once and for all!"

Before he could take off Kal-El flew in front of him." Hold on Ben, trust me I know how you feel but its precisely because the stakes are so high that we can't just charge in. For one thing we can't just deal with side shows, this will only be stopped when we take down the true Beyonder."

"True Beyonder?" Doug blurted out with exasperation as he glared at the Kryptonian Angel." Dude…you're not _seriously_ saying the guy who has been giving us hell is a fake or something are you?"

"Not in mind, just in body. Ben, everyone, you fought well just now but I hope you realized what you attacked was far from the Beyonder's true form."

"Seriously?" Yoshi blurted out with dread." But that nasty man was bigger then what Yoshi could see!"

"True Yoshi, but remember, the Beyonder is not a man, a Yoshi, or any mortal, but a deity. No, more then that, he's one of the cosmic abstracts. He's not part of the universe, he _is_ his own universe! That's why his true size is as big as this entire mortal reality.

All you fought was his avatar, a portion of energy that he controls to like a puppet. My archenemy Darkside did something like that, I thought I beat the real him, but during the "Final Crises" event I fought his true form, and it nearly caused the universe to collapse."

Ben thought about his history with both the Beyonder and other villains before he grimaced." Wait, Zannacross had something like that. Ravxen, the masked man that called himself the Phantom of Chaos was just a puppet Zannacross used to interact while his main body was sealed. So this is something like that?"

"Sort of, only that the Beyonder's power is not as limited. The whole point of the Incursion Ritual is him trying to project his actuality within the universe and shatter everything that is not part of his own existence. It's sort of like a person that's way too small for a room so he keeps pushing till he shatters the room.

As deadly as that is, we at last figured out the weak point to all of this, one that can shut him down for good."

"Oh, so the theory proved correct?" James uttered curiously. Gabriel nodded as he looked at the Divine Mugen Nova in Ben's hands." Indeed, Master Elrond. Its risky, but as powerful as the Beyonder is, we have the means to defeat him. Or at least, Ben and Lacus have the means.

It's just a little more complicated a method of defeating him compared to the last time Cosmos and Zannacross neutralized him. In essence they gave him a lobotomy, and that might be the key to defeating him this time as well.

Cosmos and Zannacross's very existence was bound to light and darkness, and the very fabric of existence. However, the Beyonder is _only_ bound to himself. So, if you could shatter his mind, it should subdue him like shattering the mind of any threat."

"So…all it takes is wiping mind like any normal Maverick?" Zero uttered curiously." No offense but if you have not done it already guess it's not that simple eh?"

Trunks gave Doctor Wily's ultimate creation a grim nod as the half Saiyan glanced at the Golden Imperial Crystal bound to Lacus's armor." Oh, its still a hard as hell job to pull off. But while its nearly mission impossible, its still possible. Basically, you have to hit the Beyonder hard enough to break his focus, then isolate him so his essence can't escape, and then shatter his mind.

It might make the area around him a tad unstable but taking him down like this should cancel the Incursion, as well as the rest of the danger he poses."

Lacus thought over what Trunks and the other angels said before tense memories of how things concluded with Zannacross flashed by, causing her to grasp Ben's free arm tensely." Wait, if all that resides in him is part of his will, if we shatter his mind will that shatter everything else, including the very dimension we are in?"

The Sliver Surfer saw Lacus's dread before the sliver angel that hailed from the world of _Zenn-La_ gave a reassuring smile." Do not fret Miss Raystar, it should not be like what happened when you to defeated Zannacross and his dimension collapsed on you.

The Beyonder's essence might scatter, but it will still be its own separate realm. We of course will take precautions but as long as you are able to keep your defenses up it should be alright."

Ben saw Lacus looked a bit worried before he smiled and grasped her hand fondly." Lacus, I know anything close to how you nearly died might make you anxious but try not to think about it to much ok? No matter what, I promise I'll do all I can to make sure you never have to go through that again."

Lacus saw the determination in Ben's eyes before she smiled." Well, since you can do a lot guess I can feel safe. Just, don't let your guard down till its through ok Ben?"

"Heh, you got it love. After all, its just beating down one of the most powerful beings in existence in a place where he controls everything long enough to destroy his mind all before he destroys everyone across all history right? I mean, may be a bit tight but that's just the kind of job the ultimate heroes can pull off right?"

Lacus saw despite the grin on Ben's face he looked a bit tense before she leaned over and kissed him tightly." Of course, with all that's on the line we just have to win eh dear?"

Doug saw the two embrace each other before he sighed and spat on the ground." Heh, breaking a dude's mind is one dirty way to win a fight. But then again its far from a street fight, it's a everything or nothing smack-down!

Still, if it's all about Ben and Lacus's powers getting the job done guess we are just the cheer-leading squad again?"

Ezan saw Doug's annoyance and snickered." Backing down Fitter? That does not suit you."

"Tsc…hardly rich boy." Doug snorted out." Just stating the plan truth on where we factor in this battle of gods and all."

"Don't be rash Doug, its just like before." James uttered calmly." Even if Ben and Lacus are the King and Queen piece in this game us smaller parts still have a role to play.

The Beyonder's not going to be passive about this. We have to do all we can to make sure Ben and Lacus can get the job done. No matter the cost. As much as I hate poorly constructed plans, we don't have time to think things over."

"You might have more time then you think James." Trunks uttered plainly." Even the Beyonder needs time to destroy all time. So, we at least have enough time to gather are forces for one final strike."

Shinryudramon saw Doug give a reluctant nod nodded as he patted Ben on the back." Don't worry boss, turning Doomsday into happy days is are job! No matter what, we will get the job done!"

Ben smirked at his Digimon partner as his other comrades gave sighs of encouragement. The golden-haired man was about to give a speech of encouragement before once again, the Beyonder cut him off with a deafening roar of laughter as his red eyes appeared around the planet." _**YOU STILL DON"T GET HOW THIS IS NOT THE SAME AS BEFORE LITTLE AURO? THIS BATTLE IS NO LONGER GOING BY THE SCRIPT OF GOOD AND EVIL! ITS GOING BY NATURE'S LAW!**_

 _ **AFTER EVERYTHING IS DESTROYED, I'LL MAKE A NEW HISTORY, MY TOTALLY BETTER HISTORY!"**_

 _ **IF ONE DOOMSDAY IS SOMETHING YOUR ALL USE TO THEN LET EVERYONE SEE TONS OF DOOMSDAY UNFOLD AT ONCE TILL YOU PAWNS OF COSMOS ARE OVER WHELMED! IF CROOKED COSMOS IS GOING TO SEND HER PAWNS AT ME I" LL SEND MINE OUT FOR ONE FINAL GAME…MY DOOMSDAY FLEET!"**_

Everyone braced themselves as the golden sphere shimmered with energy and unleashed another blinding light.

As the light faded Ben expected to see the Beyonder emerge in an even bigger form then before.

But to his shock what emerged was not a body, but a ship, a ship that was a massive flying grey and black colored wedge, measuring sixty kilometers from wingtip to wingtip.

As Ben saw the ship casually fly out of the Schwarzwelt. He looked at the ship carefully." What the, is that one of Zannacross's old Nova Crushers?"

Luke Skywalker was one of the many who made it to Ben's group just then. And as he did he glanced at the emerging ship and looked perplexed." Wait, that ship…if I did not know better that ship looks like the Imperial Star Destroyed used by Snoke. The one he used as the flagship of the First Order, the _Supremacy!"_

As the Star Destroyer slowly flew to Corneria and its dozens, if not hundreds of weapons all went on line more ripples in space formed around the ship before the Beyonder laughed again." _**YOU PATHETIC SHILLS OF THE LIGHT MAY HAVE WON IN BATTLES BETWEEN MORTALS OR EVEN DEMONS! BUT THIS IS THE ULTIMATE WORLD KILLING FLEET OF GODS**_ _!_ "

Everyone saw more cracks in space form around the Supremacy before dozens of metallic two-thousand-meter-long beings that looked like metallic squids formed out of the new rifts in space.

Master Myers saw the squid like monsters all squirm for the planet before he grit his teeth." Those monsters, nearly look like the synthetic/organic star ship monsters known as the _Reapers_ that terrorized galactic society during the era of the Mass Relays!"

"That's because they are those very Reapers Master Myers." The Sliver Surfer uttered grimly." Or at least creations, or Chrono Phantasma of them as the Beyonder seems to have on a whim recreated them to serve as his doomsday fleet.

He wishes to divide his power as terrors of the past to maximize the terror the citizens of the Universe feel? Such antics truly are childish. No matter what image the enemy takes it won't cause us to back down from are, huh? No, impossible!"

The angel riding a sliver surfboard was cut off as a new figure emerged from the rift. But it was not a Reaper, but a gigantic man clad in unique purple and blue armor with a horned helmet. As this gigantic man gazed down on the planet Cloud raised an eyebrow." What is this? The Beyonder's true form?"

Suddenly the new arrival gazed at Corneria, and everyone on it, before he crossed his arms." I am _Galactus_... And my power is absolute! I feel…famished. I…will…I _must_ begin consumption of this world immediately.

Lacus saw Galactus's eyes begin to glow before she cringed." That looks like Galactus, The former God of Destruction that was known as the Devourer of Worlds since unlike Beerus and some of the others he legit devoured entire planets! But, I heard he reformed! I, also heard he was a cloud?"

"He did." The Sliver Surfer uttered bitterly." Galactus became the Life Bringer to atone for his actions. Damn it, I admit my relationship with Galactus was testy since he made me his herald to spare my world and forced me to condemn countless worlds to death.

Also…the story about him being a cloud was just a rumor, a rumor that got the person who spawned that rumor devoured.

But in any case, as I saw that there was more to Galactus then a mindless destroyer, but Galan of Taa, an explorer who merely wanted to survive the universe going through a cosmic shift and the guilt he had after surviving.

He was a conflicted being, but a good man who atoned for his actions and you have no right to tarnish his memory! IF you think just throwing a copy of him will seal are fates think again!"

The Beyonder responded with a cruel laugh as the half infinite symbol appeared on the head of the Galactus Chrono Phantasma." _**I'M THE STRONGEST SLIVER SHILL I DECIDE WHAT SOMEONE" S BEST KNOWN FOR! WHO CARES IF GALACTUS GOT SOFT…NO ONE REMEMBERS GALACTUS THE SOMBER BUT GALACTUS THE DEVOUER! BUT HE'S JUST ONE PART OF MY UNSTOPPABLE GOD FLEET**_!"

Another large crack in space formed next to Galactus, till another figure just as large emerged. This being was clad in blue and white armor with a mouth like a whale and large glowing yellow eyes.

As energy crackled around the being Kal-El grimaced." No, the _Anti-Monitor_ to? Damn it, aside from Dark-Side, Imperiex ,Doomsday, and some of Lex Luther 's traps this fella that is the embodiment of the Anti-Matter dimension was one of the most stubborn bad guys, and nearly destroyed the entire universe himself all for the sake of making Anti-Matter the only reality in existence. Well, this is getting to be quite the party all right. Not going to have time to pull my punches from the looks of it."

The Anti-Monitor looked at the original Superman before his eyes glowed yellow." You whimpering fool, it already is too late! From the moment I set foot on this world your fates have been sealed! This is the day you, your universe and everything in it is consumed by Anti-Matter!"

" _ **YES…YES! LET EVERY SINGLE PERSON DESPAIR AT REALIZING THE POWER BEYOND LIGHT OR DARKNESS!"**_

The Beyonder laughed out as more and more cracks in reality appeared. A moment later an entire planet appeared out of one of them. The White Lantern saw the planet have the half infinity symbol appear on it before the entire planet turned purple before he gasped." Wait…is that… _Mogo_? Damn it, that living planet use to be the core of the Green Lantern Corps till Zannacross destroyed it!

Damn, just like right before it died it looks like it merged with the dark emotional entity known as Umbrax, the timeless, primordial force of the cosmos connected to and acting as the source of the Invisible Spectrum!"

Doug saw the angel look tense before he spat on the ground." C'mon dude, not man enough to fight man to man and have to rely on man to planet smack-downs? Don't be a wuss!"

The mostly bald man was relived as he saw the next figure to appear through the cracks in reality once more looked more human shaped.

It was a giant white mecha looking sort of like a devilish prey mantis, as yet another massive machine, one that's left side was angelic while its second side was black and demonic formed.

Opposite of the two-colored robot formed another tall black robot with a demonic helmet, and to the right of that was a forth giant mecha, another massive red one with yellow spikes on its shoulders.

James saw all four of the new mechanical arrivals have targeting lasers form before he cringed." What? Unless I'm mistake the prey mantis like machine was called Deus, the half white half black one was called _Artifice Aion_ , the black one was _Mazinger ZERO Jigoku_ , and the massive red one was called the _Shin Getter Emperor_. Each one of those mecha were powerful enough to destroy a planet!

And, sadly all four of those machines, along with the other so called" Sacred" machines were humans going mad with power and bending reality enough to the point that Zannacross appeared before Seiya and his group, an act that in Zannacross 's eyes was proof humans were beyond redemption."

Before anyone could remark the Beyonder sneered." _**THAT'S ONE OF THE FEW THINGS I AGREE ON WITH MY FATHER! ALL OF MY COGNA WAR MACHINES ALONG WITH ALL OF MY HERALDS HERE ARE PRODUCTS OF THE SINS OF THE LIGHT…THE HUBRIS OF HUMANITY! AT LAST YOUR APPETITE WILL DEVOUR YOU ALL**_!"

Another ripple in space formed, and to the right of Galactus popped out a new monster, and while many in the group did not recognize it, Kirby was shocked as he saw the massive monster was none other than _Void Termina_ …the state Android 21 originally made Kirby be before the Fountain of Dreams and the Nova Comet changed him.

The pink hero saw the massive monster tilt its head before he shivered." This is who I was before Meta-Knight changed me? No, no matter what I was supposed to be I want to be a good guy that only eats good food and bad guys! You're a big meanie Beyonder…no matter how big you get your not going to bully us!"

Shinryudramon saw more massive figures appear, including _Serpentera_ , the massive robotic dragon used by the villain Lord Zed to shatter worlds, and _Ende the Devourer_ , a equally massive two headed turtle like dragon with a giant tree on its back that nearly destroyed the world of Al-Warth and the solar system around it before he grasped his fist tightly." You think just piling a bunch of baddies and war machines can scare us Beyonder! When we settled things with Zannacross he threw EVERY single b, whoa!"

Doug suddenly clasped the Mega level Digimon's mouth shut before he sighed." Seriously dude, you WANT to fight _every_ single bad guy in existence again?! No need to kick that many ass's at the moment more then once dude, makes it less special. Don't egg him on to make it even worst, deadline's coming up as it is!"

James saw that they, and the entire planet were now surrounded by gigantic planet destroying enemies before he gulped." That's quite correct my good man, and I admit, the odds are not quite in are favor."

"Maybe not James." Ben uttered firmly." But no matter how many walls the Beyonder throws are way I'll smash every last one of them down if that's what it takes! No matter how many legendary threats are in front of me, the legend of the savior surpasses them all! For the sake of everything there is, it has to be!"

Gabriel saw how grim Ben looked before he noticed Lighting was near by and sighed." Let us hope so Ben. But…you don't have to carry all the burden alone. We can't spawn unlimited reinforcements like the Beyonder but we are far from out of options. Lighting…if we were informed correctly the Chrono Phantasma of Bhunivelze bestowed you with the Agito power yes."

"More or less." The pink haired woman answered abruptly." What of it?"

"Well, however twisted my fallen kin might have been, his act might be an extra boon to us. If he truly made you his Valkyrie, with enough power you can summon up dead warriors as _einherjar._ Since Cosmos must save all the energy she can to confront the Beyonder, you summoning the dead to fight for us will save us both time and energy."

"Guess that makes sense, but while I know a few life spells this sounds a lot more advanced then what I know."

"Fret not, we will give you the power to cast it easily and Lacus and the others can donate extra energy. Warriors are already ready on the other side to join the fight."

Lighting saw the angels give her extra energy and incite before she nodded." Fine whatever, not going to turn down extra help when it's the final push. Alright, lets do this!"

The warrior formally from Cocoon raised her blade into the air before she pointed it at the ground in front of her.

Moments later a large magical symbol appeared. As it started glowing Ben sighed." Well, need all the back up we can get. Just hope they know what they are in for."

Lacus was about to say something before everyone heard a confident chuckle." Well cuz…I know anything involving you is going to be a complex pain in the ass one way or another but eh, its family so its ok."

Ben widened his eyes in shock as he saw Max casually walk out of the pentagram with a halo over his head to show he was given permission from heaven to be in the mortal realm for a set amount of time.

Ben's cousin saw all the looks of surprise before he casually put his large sword over his shoulder and gave a large swagger filled grin." The hell are all of the surprised looks for? I said we meet again right? Maybe a bit of a rush job but I'm not the one who let the bad guys speed up the doomsday clock eh?"

The leader of the Justice Force saw his cousin had the usual bravado despite the situation, and saw Hell-Boy, and a few others Max knew walk out of the pathway between heaven and the moral realm and smirked." Sorry about that Max…I slipped up again. I let my own bitterness and expectations make things worst. And my bad relations with my dad nearly destroyed the entire universe."

"Eh, both your dad and the universe are still here so its all good Ben, just got to make sure we keep it that way, right? Sorry for being late to the party but I'm guessing we got a game plan?"

"Hell yah man." Doug uttered brazenly." Kick enough ass till the power couple here can do some hardcore brain surgery and shut down this punk once and for all. You down? From the looks of it, things are about to get _mad_ hardcore real damn fast!"

"Hell yah I'm ready Fitter. Been busting my ass training the past few years, me and my team here are down for being able to pull off are training in something more then practice! Hell-Boy, Cable, time to get the squad ready for action. Course, the only guys readier then us are _these_ knuckle heads."

As Max casually pointed to the portal, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the majority of the Z-Fighters flew out with various other heroes from the past behind them.

The fight loving Saiyan looked around and saw all the massive beings glaring at him before he laughed." Ah this is awesome! I'm gonna get that ultimate fight after all!"

Gohan saw Trunks look exasperated before he facepalmed." Dad…if there was ever a time for you to focus now is the time! The Beyonder is not the kind of bad guy like Frieza, Buu, or even the likes of Zamasu and Omega Shenron!

He's not a deity like Beerus and Whis were! Like Zannacross punching him hard enough won't be enough! We just have to punch the threats out of the way so that the chosen one can get the job done."

Goku glanced at Ben, who gave him an uneasy look before he grinned." Aw you're always setting the bar to low Gohan! If I give it my all I know I can break through to a level that will be able to effect this guy!"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes as he punched his long-time rival in the back of the head." That's the mindset I had when I first thought Majin Buu Kakarot, and I hope you still remember how badly that turned out!

You hardly been paying attention, and we don't have time for a throwaway fight so we better know the situation before charging in! Speaking of that boy, tell us this Beyonder's weakness now!"

Trunks sighed at his father's pushiness before he looked up at the sky." Not much to really talk about dad, as you can see his power truly is at maximum and he can bend reality like putty.

The biggest things we have on him are his relative inexperience with real life and the instability that brings. But even so I don't have that much incite on are "Stable Genius" of an enemy."

Myers closed his eyes as he took a deep breath." We don't Trunks, but we have two who do, the Black Swans that broke away from him. I will have Master Eraqus and Master Sieghart warp them to us right away. We need all the advantages we can have for this final battle."

As Trunks nodded Max took a deep breath before he stiffened up." Speaking of giving us all the advantages we got, we have one more. Ben, I did not want to spring this on you but, as bad as the situation is, we can't be picky. That's why, some of the others came up with the idea of having Kira fight with us."

Ben's jaw dropped as he blinked to make sure he was hearing correctly." Max, what are you saying? With everything going on the last thing we need is having to worry about Kira stabbing us in the back."

"Trust me coz." Max uttered seriously," I'm the _last_ person that wants to give Kira a inch. But while I don't trust him, I do trust he's self-absorbed enough to not want the Beyonder to win, and those powers that clown God of Destruction gave him might help us clear the way through faster. Heh, besides the prick being a meat shield for us would be hell of a dose of karma eh?"

James saw Max's usual confidence before he looked at the summon pentagram carefully." I understand what your saying Max, but Kira 's just to untrustworthy. If there is even one moment that Kira can take advantage of, he could take it and try and get his revenge on us.

Honestly, that inactive clone of Xehamaru we found last year in the old Sithantos base on Dromund Kaas, _might_ have been more trust worthy, or at least more predictable and thus more controllable."

Ezan grasped his fist tightly as he glanced at the portal." Freeing Kira, even for a short period of time is both an insult to our honor, and the honor of all that were killed in the name of his ambition."

Doug saw many of his fellow Enji Knights showing various kinds of hesitation before he saw some of the Reapers already engaging the Lylat Fleet above. As explosions broke out the martial artist spat on the ground." Seriously dude? We are not going to get the job done with principles Ezan! I'm not keen on having to rely on someone like Kira either but when the stakes are this high you can't afford to play it safe! Besides, using evil to defeat evil is not evil, just god damn common sense."

While Ben still looked uneasy the Supreme Kai crossed his arms." Don't fret Ben, Kira will _not_ have total freedom. Provisions are made in case he gives in to temptation and attempts a betrayal."

Hell-Boy chuckled as he smoked a cigar." Trust me savior, that asshole clown might have pulled a fast one on us but that means we just got even more hardcore on his smug ass. He does anything outside of the things he's allowed to do and the failsafe erases his soul."

Gabriel nodded as he glanced at Lacus." I can let you know how to cast the failsafe magic as well if you want extra insurance Lacus."

"Thanks…better safe then sorry right?"

Max chuckled as he cracked his neck." Heh, never been keen on putting a man on a collar to get him to obey but since Kira did just that to countless people with his Suicide Squads and all that stuff with the Son's of the Patriots system seems like a nice dose of poetic justice eh guys?"

Myers took a deep breath before he nodded." It's not an ideal situation, but we do have a job to do. At the very least despite how much harm he caused us I know for a fact we can trust him enough not to pledge his allegiance to another deity."

Ben saw how conflicted the Grand Master looked before he took a deep breath and grit out a deadpanned," Well I guess he loves ranting about not wanting to let anyone stand above him in heaven right? Well, guess he can sit above the Beyonder. All right, guess we need all the help we can get. Lets just make sure someone has eyes on him at all times ok?"

Goku just laughed as he wound up his arm." Ah you guys are making to big deal about working with a former bad guy! Half my pals are former bad guys and all! After I beat them up we reached a understanding! Even having Frieza back was not to bad after we got use to how he acted!"

"IT WAS ONLY FUN FOR YOU GOKU!" Krillin yelled out furiously." It was only fun for _you_ because you laughed off everyone he killed on other worlds! You just laughed it off when he tortured me! I mean for god sake 18 watched because Frieza payed her off for "Play time!" I mean that happened _four_ times before Beerus killed him!"

As Goku's friends all lambasted him Max saw his cousins' tension and smirked." Don't worry Ben." I'll do better and make sure a targeting laser is on him at all times. Alright, lets do this thing before the universe blows up."

Lighting nodded before she went through casting the einherjar ritual once more. Moments later Kira arose from the magical pentagram, once more bound to the chains he had in the Labyrinth of Amala.

Kira was motionless before he opened his eyes, and just sighed." Well, I figured we would meet again but things are really decaying that rapidly that your begging for my assistance? Your all eroding faster and faster without my guidance."

Max rolled his eyes before swiftly smacking Kira with the blunt side of his sword." Does not sound like thanks for getting me out of hell to me jackass. Don't have time to drag this out and I know you got briefed on the other side Kira! Are you going to help pull your weight or should we all just kick yah in the face to knock you back to your cell?"

Kira glanced around and saw Galactus, the Anti-Monitor, the Getter Emperor, Void Termina, and the other massive beings the Beyonder summoned before his eyes sharpened." Is the stress making you forgetful my old teammate? I had no desire to aide the Beyonder so very recently when I helped you take down his agents and that has not changed. Like with Zannacross, I'll swallow my pride to insure the unworthy do not sit where _I_ belong."

Ben and Lacus looked at each other before the leader of the Justice Force grasped his blade." Well, honestly this is making me want to vomit but I'll stomach it if it saves lives. Don't think we are pals now Kira, no matter how much you help us for this I'll never forgive you for all of the suffering you caused.

No matter how much time pass's I'll _never_ forgive you. Are we clear? Because if you cause trouble, I won't pause for a moment to make sure you never cause us trouble again."

"I understand your still a slave to your emotions my naïve apprentice. But very well enough "pleasantries". This operation seems to have little time to complete successfully."

Ben glanced at Gabriel, before the angel nodded and cast a spell to release Kira's shackles.

Master Myers saw his son get up and was about to say something before Kira threw out a casual," No need to pretend things are business as usual Grand Master, lets just be professional and see the mission through yes? Still, to think I would ever be on a mission with the majority of the Cobra unit yet again."

Max chuckled before he glanced at the group of warriors, he brought with him." Like hell Kira, I formed my _own_ squad now, the Diamond Dogs. We are all full of so much pride that are souls are as hard as diamonds! There's more to it but we are on a time limit and all."

Ben saw that many of the Reapers, Galactus, and more were preparing to attack before he got into a fighting stance." Got that right. All right, we did not have as much time to prepare for this as I would have liked but bottom line, we don't have a choice but to win!"

James nodded as he saw the cracks in reality around the Schwarzwelt grow bigger before he wiped sweat off of his brow." Right now no matter the cost we have to get back into the Beyonder's reality.

The disturbance he's causing to the universe is like a cosmic cancer, a tumor that has to be removed. Let us act before the tumor causes the state of existence to become terminal."

Myers nodded as he looked at the forces already deployed." Despite all that's at stake don't throw your lives away for nothing! General Lucina and General Sänger Zonvolt will command the army to help provide all the assistance they can on land while General's Prime and Corrin will lead the space forces while General Alm focuses on defending the citizens. I heard from Mahado everything from Exodia, to Fortress Maximus _,_ to Alexander Prime is being summoned and deployed. No sense holding back when everything is on the line. _  
_

Everyone, let us all do what we can to defend what we cherish and make sure the light prevails!"

As most around him besides Kira reacted with sighs of encouragement one ship of the Lylat Fleet, the _Raddus_ had just taken a criticalhitfrom the Ende monster. As parts of the ship exploded it flew right for the _Supremacy_ Star Destroyer before its current commander, the purple haired woman Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo grasped the control terminal tightly." No matter what, we must do what we can to keep the spark of hope alive! We are the spark that will ignite the fire of justice! I'll…do all I can to keep the light alive! Godspeed!"

The purple haired woman pressed an emergency button before the Raddus prepared to go to lightspeed. As the ship flew for the Star-Destroyer Holdo yelled out." FEEL THE MIGHT OF MY SOUL YOU SON OF A B…AHHH!"

While she had hoped to ram right through the larger ship by charging at it in light-speed, however as it rocked to the Supremacy it suddenly collided around a purple energy wall causing Holdo, and the ship to shatter into millions of pieces.

As it did one of the captains of one of the ships taking part in the battle, Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise saw what happened before he blinked." Number Two…what the blazes just happened?"

His android assistant Data looked at a terminal before shrugging." Captain, it would seem Admiral Holdo thought that ramming the enemy ship at max speed would be effective. It would seem…no one corrected her before she went through with it.

Ah, I got a sample of the last radio transmission made before impact. It seems that Admiral Holdo was given the idea by a maintenance worker named _Rose_ Tico. Subpar scores in every part of her life, This Rose mostly rambled for years and got a promotion in honor of her deceased sister. Promoting her in peace time seemed to be a mistake."

"One that will be noted for the future, if we have one. Riker, position the next Proton Torpedo to intercept that Reaper before it can fire on the city!"

Ben's group saw a sizzling fragment of the _Raddus_ land near them before Myers sighed." We need to be brave and bold everyone, but don't be _that_ reckless!"

Luke Skywalker saw that the Supremacy was undamaged from Holdo's stunt before he raised an eyebrow." What…ramming ships at lightspeed does not work in this era?"

James eyed the Grand Master of the Jedi curiously." It…worked in yours? Shields these days are to powerful, the impact would shatter most ships upon impact."

Mara Jade saw Luke's confusion before she snickered. "C'mon farmboy, if it was that easy to bust up big targets don't you think your rebel pals would have tried that on the Death Star or all of the other toys Palpatine had?"

"Oh…maybe it's the memories being jumbled together from two timelines but for some reason I had the impression that was a good idea. From some…director Rian or something?"

"Ugh…Luke we got to get your head checked again when this is over because whoever said that was a good idea is an idiot who does not understand anything about ships! C'mon, lets get the other Jedi to help, we need this to be as well planned as we can get."

Ben saw all of the enemies the Beyonder created coming before he steeled himself." All right, everyone it go time! Don't throw your life away for nothing, do whatever you can to get us to the crossroads between reality!"

Kira saw Ben's friends all begin to power up before he shrugged and cast a spell to form a replica of the sword he used when he was alive, _Luminous Abjuctor_. As he grasped it tightly he chuckled bitterly." Some of us don't have a life to lose, but even in circumstances like this I would rather not have my performance record tarnished."

Goku just laughed as he grasped his fists tightly." Oh yah, looks like this is going to be a blast!"

Galactus descended near the group before the planet eater narrowed his eyes." You _dare_ defy the rules of nature? You think yourselves as champions…but your amoebas to me."

The former master of the Sliver-Surfer raised his fist to try and smash everyone. However, before he could Goku warped up to block the fist with his own. As Galactus looked shocked at being blocked the Saiyan grinned." We may look like small bugs on your end, but we can make up the difference with enough training!"

"Insolent maggot, _no_ amount of training can prepare one for Galactus! I am a force of nature"

The gigantic being in purple armor suddenly unleashed a blast of blue energy from his eyes. Goku caught the blast in his free hand, and was pushed back a bit before he grinned and turned Super Saiyan.

He then kicked the eye beam into the air before he grinned." Funny, that's what all the other so-called gods said in the past, and I managed to surpass most of them! These days I been called a force of nature myself! The nature of fighting!"

"How dare you...I now must squash you LIKE THE BUG THAT YOU ARE! Your making me hungry. And my hunger won't be sated till every drop of energy in this entire planet is devoured!"

Galactus raised his right hand and gathered a massive blue energy sphere in his free hand as he unleashed another eye blast to keep Goku on the defensive. As he prepared to try and ram his attack into Goku, Toriko suddenly jumped up hard enough to get right in front of the former God of Destruction's face.

As the Gourment Hunter saw his target glance on him he just looked excited." You must have some serious appetite to want to eat a whole planet dude! But that's still not enough appetite to intimate me! I just got here but I 'm not about to let any of you blow this planet up before I can try out all these new foods! _God's…Fork_!"

Toriko once more transformed into his White Ogre form, and as soon as his appetite Demon took over his body he struck Galactus, and hit the cosmic being with enough force to make his target flinch.

Goku saw Toriko's power and grinned before he gave an approving nod and hit Galactus with a burst of speed.

Lacus saw Goku hit Galactus hard enough to make the Devour of planets fall down before she looked at her friends." Let's go everyone, before we get even bigger roadblocks get in are way. Hopefully…its not to late."

The woman Enji heard a roar and saw one of the Planesgorger dragons charging at her, distorting space every moment it moved. The winged hero prepared to dispatch the hostile with a spell, before the golden hostile was consumed by a massive chunk of ice.

Lacus glanced to the right to see Mitsuru was the source of the ice, and as the red haired Persona user saw Lacus look at her she smirked." Don't fret Lady Lacus, despite the odds I know you and your comrades can prevail!"

Ryūko smirked as she grasped her Rending Scissors tightly." Hell yah! No matter how many freaks this glowing prick throws at us true hero's don't let a little thing like sucky odds get them down right? Despite everything, I still have faith you guys can pull it off so get it done already! We will clean up the trash so you can get they're in time! Hear that punk? Your through! Decapitation Mode!"

Lacus saw her friend with the living outfit slash into the Planesgorger's head, and as she tried to over power it Ruby jumped up along with her teammates Blake, Yang, and Weiss. Despite the dangerous situation the girl who around Beacon Academy was known as "Slayer" in red giggled with excitement." Oh man, there is a whole lot of things even more freaky then the Dusk! I'll have to earn a good rep during the battle to impress everyone quick!"

She quickly used the gun part of her _Crescent Rose_ weapon to fire at the golden dragon's head. Her shot caused the monster to roar, but it tried to kill Rose before it could die. Her older sister smacked its claw down, and as Weiss and Blake further stabbed the monster to hasten its death Yang rolled her eyes." Keep this up Crater Face and the only impression your going to get from today is a idiot!"

"Ah, come on Yang! The Enji seem to got most of this handled!"

The moment Ruby uttered this, the ground in front of her cracked, before one of the Vegalta monsters burst out of the ground.

The worm like beast fully intended to swallow everything in its sight, but suddenly Kale yelled with fury before charging at the beast. The Saiyan from planet Sadala transformed once more to her Legendary Super Saiyan state, but this time she was in control as she tackled the Vegalta, picked it up and used her massive strength to rip the it in half.

Kale saw Lacus looking at her with caution before the large woman sighed." Lacus Raystar…don't let big sis die for nothing! Caulifla trusted you, so I'll trust you to get the job done!"

Lacus saw how serious the Saiyan woman was before nodding." I will get it done Kale, I promise. I won't let are dreams die, I won't let this universe we love be destroyed by such madness!"

Prompto saw the large Sayian nod and quickly took a photo as he saw all the gigantic hostiles firing in all directions." Well dudes, can't do much to help you fight bad guys this hardcore, but at least I'll be able to get some killer photos for when its over! Er...long as we can avoid being blown to hell before then."

A blast was about to hit the unofficial Kingsglaive member, before Spider-Man hit him with a web and pulled him out of the way. As the blond man looked at him with shock the masked man chuckled." Careful dude, you need Spider-Sense to be able to pull off staying alive in _this_ kind of Photo-shoot."

Noctis nodded as he had swords swarm around him." Hate feeling so helpless, but I guess just staying alive is something to be proud of in a battle of gods. Ignis, Prompto, Gladious, stay close so we can stay alive!"

As they nodded the Anti-Monitor flew above them all and extended its hand." Your hopes are useless, they will all be turned to anti-matter."

Lacus saw the enemy with a mouth like a whale have its eyes glow before it fired a massive white energy blast. The angelic woman just rolled her eyes before snapping back with a wry," I don't know, are hopes got us this far. I'll show you just how strong a light are hopes can shine!"

She promptly cast a golden energy barrier to intercept the blast, but saw the Anti-Monitor had not got its reputation for nothing as she was quickly pushed back. The titanic villain saw Lacus was able to resist him before he extended his other hand.

As that hand glowed, Ben suddenly flash stepped in front of the villain attacking his lover. The Anti-Monitor was caught off guard with Ben's speed and fired a less charged energy blast to keep Ben back.

As the Enji slashed the attack in half he smirked. "Let me guess…were you going to say something like how useless that was? Ugh…all of this is useless. You may have been a hellish threat to the universe in the past, but your just glorified filler now! Ghosts from the past won't scare us from doing what we have to do! Go back to being a memory, _Shin-Divine Flare Edge!_ "

Ben tried to finish the Anti-Monitor Chrono Phantasma quickly with a powered-up slash, but saw the Anti-Monitor was more versatile then it looked as its eyes glowed, and a wall of raw Anti-Matter erupted to try and intercept Ben.

The leader of the Justice Force had more golden energy swords appear behind to keep the attack at bay as he saw the Anti-Monitor unleash yet another blast at him.

The warrior of light quickly deflected the blast to the ground, but to his horror he saw that as the Anti-Matter hit the ground, it slowly expanded and erased the ground, and even the very essence of the dimension it consumed.

The leader of the Justice Force could not help but tense up as he saw Luigi, Jotaro, Colette, Zero, Noctis, and a few other of his allies nearly get erased and cringed as a result." Damn it, they were not kidding about this guy nearly breaking the universe himself in the past. So many ways for the world to end, good thing I got Shadow Clones because this is a lot to juggle!"

As he quickly tried to figure out the best way to solve all of the problems in front of him at once, he thought he saw that one of the Reapers was locking onto him from above and cringed as the giant metallic squid unleashed a massive red energy blast at him.

The winner of the Enji Budokai quickly tried to figure out a way to fight back without hitting his allies before Ezan flash stepped in front of him and thrusted the energy blast with the Nu-Epyon.

Ben's rival quickly unleashed his Backlash Mirror Force Flare to release a reflected energy blast that was powerful enough to vaporize a chunk of the Reaper _Harbinger._

The sliver haired Enji quickly cast the Dragon of the Darkness Flame spell on the Anti-Monitor to get the foe to relent before he glanced at his fellow Enji." We just talked about not getting reckless under pressure Auro.

The Beyonder is clearly trying to overwhelm us, we must find a way through. If we strike hard enough hopefully we can outwit him enough to break through. Its not clear if any of his Black Swans are left to organize the battle but we will see soon enough."

Ben nodded before the two warriors of light tried to work in unison to take down the Beyonder. As they did little did they know not only the Beyonder was overseeing the battle, for the _Supremacy_ was being piloted, by none other than Zinyak.

The leader of the Zin managed to hide as James's group went to win their part of Battle-World. And while Zinyak did not win, his antics amused the Beyonder enough to spare the Chrono Phantasma even as he ripped all of Battle-World apart in his fury, leading the head of the Zin to become the commander of the Beyonder's fleet. That being said... Beyonder did not really think things through and few if any of the forces were listening to the suddenly apointed commander.

Despite this Zinyak was more then amused at being given a role, however haphazardly.

As he and the remains of his crew saw Ben and the others fight with all they had the black-eyed alien sipped a cup of wine." Well, these Enji really are the Mecrutio to Tybalt here. Still, even if this is the best that the entire universe has to offer, all the champions put together can't overcome a true god's wrath. Still, this ultimate last stand is quite the show so I'm glad I did not let that Skull faced buffoon drag me down with him. Better to lose the battle then lose the war eh?"

"Quite so Zinyak…quite so."

The leader of the Zin swerved around and saw the other man walking into the command deck was none other than Relius Clover.

The man in the mask had a scar on his face from the near death he experienced at the hands of Doctor Robotnik, Shadow, Knuckles, and the others in Star-Killer base.

But despite his wounds the mad scientist had a sadistic grin as he grasped his right arm." _Any_ experiment worth a damn requires the patience to endure many setbacks, sometimes painful ones. But even suffering a hurdle such as being embarrassed by inferior scientists is trivial if it means accruing sublime data.

Yes…these Enji are most, fascinating, and seeing there fall to ruin will be even more fascinating.

For in that ruination, with the blessing of Rabum Alal will provide me with the means to be the architect of the perfect world. These obsolete specimens just need to know when their time is up."

"Well as they say its not over till the fat lady sings eh?" Zinyak mused out." While I'm sure are "Lord" could produce such a thing if he wished it, this should get the intended effect to all but the most uneducated rubes down their eh?"

Zinyak promptly pressed a button on the _Supremacy_ to have the Mega class Star-Destroyer blare out the song Requiem in D minor, K. 626 by the human musician Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

As the song blared out the black-eyed male villain snickered." Now, at least this entire planet, if entire universe can die elegantly eh? Now then Reapers, lets swarm those Enji's right flank. If these Cogna do their job, we might be able to end this existence by tea time yes?"

Zinyak saw the Reapers roar out angerly over the com-link before he rolled his eyes." Ugh…boorish mercenaries are the worst. Whatever, I can stomach it a bit more rudeness if it means a ticket to paradise. These stubborn hero's just need to know when to die."

The survivor of Battle-World proceeded to have his massive ship unleash dozens, if not hundreds of missiles and energy beams at once. Shinryudramon was one of the many who intercepted one of the energy beams with his shield.

As Ben's Digimon partner heard the song the Star-Destroyer was playing, and remembered it from a music class Lacus gave him, before rolling his eyes." Man, why do bad guys always have to be as over the top as they can get? You guys can try and be as smug as you can get, but no matter how much you act like you already won we are not giving up!"

The Royal Knight heard a roar above him, and saw Ende the Destroyer flying in his direction. The two headed monster had both of its mouths yell loud enough to unleash a shockwave. "LET ME EAT YOU! LET ME EAT YOU ALL! I BRING FORTH DEMISE…O WILL OF MINE BE AS LIGHT AND ENGULF THEM ALL!"

Shinryudramon saw Ende's larger mouth begin to gather energy, before Ende unleashed a massive red energy blast. As the beam raced for him he glared at the beast." Fat chance two face we are not on the menu! But if you're really that hungry then chew on this! _Giga Drill Breaker_!"

The member of the Justice Force burst at the projectile and roared right for the attack. Ben's trusted friend showed off his power as he charged through the blast, and as he got close enough to see the shocked look on his target's face he smirked." Sorry, you can huff and puff but you're not blowing me down! Take a hike already cause we are not giving up!"

Shinryudramon had more energy blast out before he burst through Ende the Destroyer's attack, and proceeded to charge right through it.

Ben's Digimon partner was happy he was able to take down one of the major obstacles, before another roar shattered that enthusiasm as he looked up to see Void Termina was charging at him, and was already preparing to unleash an attack.

The gigantic monster with the face of a demonic owl suddenly had a demonic eye that looked like Dark Matter form on its chest.

Just as it prepared to unleash its attack a new barrage of attacks hit it from behind to knock it off course. As Void Termina staggered, Kirby flew by, having given those like Mario, Link and others who could not fly easily Star Allies Sparkler Warp Stars to help them.

Kirby flew around the monster that was his original identity and frowned." It does not matter what this Beyonder wants us to be or thinks we are! We all decide what we are, and I'm not a monster! No matter how big and bad you make things get we are not giving up!"

The pink puffball of a hero flew right for the Void Termina and had his hammer grow before he smashed the monster that was his original identity before it could react. As the giant monster staggered back Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi all flew their own Warp Stars above the monster before Mario grasped his own Ultra Hammer." That's a right Kirby! No matter how much of a wallop the bad guys have we are not going to just a roll over!"

Luigi sighed before he took a deep breath." Got that right bro. Besides…if I did try and hide from this Daisy would never let me live it down till I went to the " _afterwhere_ " and all. Lets a go!"

The fatter plumber nodded before once more wolfed down a Mega Metal Mushroom and jumped down to smash Void Termina in the head. His target was staggered from the gigantic smash strike, but still was coherent enough to ready a counter attack, only for Luigi to jump down and strike the monster in the eye.

While the taller Mario brother did not transform, he did have lighting crackle around his hammer so that when he struck his target, it stung Void Termina enough to stall him. Yoshi then conjured another large Metal Egg and hurled it at the Void Termina to stagger it further.

As it did Cloud and Link both charged at the monster as Ben's squad leader uttered,"No matter what people say are limits are, we can break past them! _Omnislash Version 5_!"

As he charger for the top of the monster Link dove for the lower half as he had the Master Sword shimmer with the power of the Tri-Force." Aye Cloud…we will never be bound to the fate are enemies think we are supposed to have! _Tri-Force Slash_!"

The two ace swords men slashed at the demonic monster with a combined combo that overwhelmed it.

While it was distracted Mario unleashed a Giga Fire Ball while Kirby used some of the still recent power, he got form Android 21 to unleash the Special Beam Cannon, unleashing a blast combined enough to kill the monster.

Yoshi yelped in excitement at getting through another obstacle as he landed back on his Warp-Star." Yoshi is not giving up hope! We are ready for the beyond bad bad guy this time! No matter how bad it gets, we have to keep it up!"

The others nodded before looking at the state of their friend's progress. But to their dread the thing nearest to them was not allies, but the massive Serpentera opening its mouth for its own massive atomic blast.

While it looked like it was about to fire a barrage of energy blasts hit it the Conga in the eyes, stalling its charge. The four members of the Justice Force saw the blasts came from the Star Fox team along with the Great Fox.

Fox had his Arwing fly right up to the giant metallic dragon as he scanned it carefully." Hang on guys, we are going to break through this fleet and get the Enji to the objective! Just one bogy at a time, this one seems like he would have fit well as one of Andross's bio weapons.

Well, he will be scrap soon enough once we can find his weak spot. Come on Slippy, you had more then enough time to analyses the enemy shields by now!"

"I know Fox and I did! I just can't find any weak spots! Maybe the others can break through with more fire power, but the only thing that looks like a weak spot for us is his mouth!"

"Well then that's just where we will have to hit him there! Just fire after he fires!"

"Sure Fox." Falco uttered rashly," If we can survive that long!"

The Star Fox team saw Serpentera fire off its massive golden energy blast. Fox cringed as he saw his teammates were in the line of fire before blurting out," Get in front of me! I'll shield the blast!"

From the Great Fox Peppy quickly blurted out," Don't give up yet Fox! Do a barrle roll!" "Peppy, a Barrel Roll won't last long enough to get through this!"

"Then do the _ultimate_ barrel roll! Use the boost to get through! With the new upgrades it should work! Never give up, trust your instincts!"

"Well at this point guess I have to! All right, guys, no matter what keep flying till the end!"

Fox took a deep breath and flew right into the energy beam. As he did he had the G-Diffusers go into overdrive and spun into a barrel roll, before maxing out the boosters to keep spinning and have his craft become a cyclone of blue energy.

To his teammate and ally's relief the tactic worked and Fox drilled through the energy blast. Serpentera just kept firing, and as Fox approached its mouth the giant dragon clamped its jaws shut.

Krytal saw her boyfriend moments away from being devoured before crying out," No, Fox!" Before the blue furred woman from Sauria fired off a Smart Bomb to try and weaken her target's grip.

The dragon swerved its head to avoid the projectile, and as Fox saw his terminal display warning sighs he grimaced." Dad, I might be seeing you sooner then I thought. I, huh?"

Just as the ace pilot was worrying this was how his legend would end, a powerful red energy blast crashed into Serpenterara's head. The blast weakened the giant dragon enough to loosen his grip. As Fox wondered what happened a gruff voice muttered," I thought I made it clear the only one who's prey you are is me pup!"

Fox saw his old rival Wolf O'Donnell fly by in his customized Doben Wolf along with the rest of the Star-Wolf team fly by. He saw Wolf appear on one of his monitors before the former hired gun to Andross smirked." Ansem was feeling anxious and wanted an extra fleet flying around because of all the trouble. Figured it was better then doing stunts around Venom again, but did not think I'd have to bail out your sorry hide again Fox!"

"Ugh…as you can see its kind of been a crazy day Wolf."

"Heh, well then sounds like its just right for my pack to go wild! Leon, Panther, pile on this eyesore! Fox…just keep doing what your doing!"

"That was the plan!" Fox blurted out as he saw his systems were about to go critical. The Star Wolf team barraged the area around Serpentera had Fox pinned. The Rouge Squadron and the _Millennium Falcon_ also flew up as Wedge uttered," Back them up Rouge's! A2 pinpointed the weak points, fire all the Proton Torpedos you can unload in one pass!"

The pilot friends of Luke Skywalker fired there projectiles just as the Millennium Falcon locked on as well. As the one piloting it, Lando, locked on to his target he sighed." Han old buddy, I could not have saved you but I'll do what I can to save your legacy no matter how many years its been out here! Punch it Chewie!"

His Wookie pal roared before the heavily customized ship they were on unloaded a swarm of Concussion missiles.

At the same time Jaina, Kyp, and a few other of the Jedi Masters had decided to do their part and in their Stealth X ships unleashed their own Shadow Bombs to further overwhelm their target.

This barrage, combined with what the members of the Rouge Squadron, Star Fox and Star Wolf members unleashed hit Serpentera hard enough for it to lose its grip on Fox.

The pilot with a tail saw he would only have a moment to pull things off and smashed the thrusters as hard as he could. The Arwing managed to burst down the mouth of the giant robotic dragon, causing the Cogna monster to roar.

Fox managed to burst its ship midway through Serpent Terror before unleashing a Smart Bomb to rupture the entire section of the bogy. As Fox flew out of his target Serpentera roared one last time before exploding.

As Falco had his craft summersault over some flying debris the avian pilot chuckled." That a boy Fox! This Beyonder punk's going to learn who the true ace's in this town really are!"

Fox's longtime friend Bill flew by to before yelling out," Glad your ok Fox! If we all hold together we are going to make th…GUH!"

Bill saw a flash of light and before he could even swerve around a massive blue energy blast vaporized him in one hit.

Fox blinked in shock as one of his best friends was killed in an instant, and as the blast went on to vaporize a few members of Rouge Squadron and slice through one of the wings of the _Great Fox_ , before seeing that the attack came from the _Deus_ Cogna.

The angelic mantis hybrid machine that served as an interplanetary invasion system glanced at Fox before unleashing another barrage of its "Heavenly Anointment" laser blasts.

As Fox swerved around to try and avoid being vaporized he saw the energy blast was coming for him. Just as the Star Fox team wondered if their luck had run out, they saw that Lady Luck had not forsaken them just yet as the Unicorn Gundam flew in front of the Arwings, already in its Destroy Mode before it used its power to diffuse the Heavenly Anointment blast.

Banagher saw Deus extend its wings before the young Gundam pilot winced." Damn it, no matter how bleak it gets we will not give up on the future! Swarm that bogy!"

The Unicorn Gundam unleashed a barrage of green energy as Riddhe in the Banshee and another Lylat Pilot beside him, Rita Bernal in the very recently completed prototype Unicorn Gundam _03 Phenex_ barraged it in three directions to try and divert its attention.

Deus responded by having its chest glow before it started to take the shape of a cannon. Before it could open fire a barrage of energy blasts went for Deus's eyes, and Amuro flew up at full speed in the Hi-Nu Gundam as his Funnels barraged the larger machine.

The original Gundam pilot saw the larger machine lock on to him before he grasped his controls tightly." The new age is not going to be created by a self-absorbed monster like this! True New-Types are not something like him! The light of the human heart will bring victory!"

Amuro had his Fin Funnels fly out and create a barrier of energy to project himself. While it allowed him to endure one Heavenly Anointment blast, but it soon fired two at once to shatter the barrier. As the mobile suit looked like it was open for an energy bombardment suddenly a yellow energy saber stabbed it from behind.

The blow was powerful enough to knock Deus off course, and Amuro saw it belonged to an armored mobile suit that looked like the Neo-Zeong, it was _MSN-04II Nightingale_ , a prototype Newtype-use Psycoframe Heavy Assault Mobile Suit that belonged to Amuro's primary rival, former ace Zeon pilot Char Aznable.

Amuro saw Char's image appear on his terminal, and before he could even say something the blond man frowned." Amuro…I did not think you would get so rusty in this time of peace that you would need my help in a battle. But it's a good thing I answered to Ansem's request."

"Heh…what can I say but that it's a bit more then I'm use to fighting?"

"Tsc…you never acted that way when you fought me and my men! Don't dishonor all those that died to you and the other Gundam pilots by letting this brat of a god destroy everything we are working to! I'm not philosophical enough to just resign myself to death!"

"Good to know despite everything you been through your still not as fatalistic as your clone was."

"Clone? Amuro I told you despite how many mannerisms Zechs, Rau or the others had they are _not_ me!"

"Heh…not what I meant. I'll fill you in on Full Frontal if we survive Char! Cover me!"

The man with the title of Red Comet obliged by having his mobile suit's psycommu have its ten funnels fly out to barrage Deus from all directions as he swerved around and at the same time barraged his target with his craft's 22.5 meter long Mega Beam Cannon to unleash a blast powerful enough to force his target to flinch.

The two rivals showed they still earned their reputation as ace pilots as they effortlessly swerved around evading blast after blast to land hits on Deus. But while they caused some damage to their target, the Cogna machine was still charging up what appeared to be its ultimate attack.

Deus prepared to open fire, before another barrage of blasts hit it from above that came from _the 00 Quanta Gundam_.

The former Celestial Being member flew right for his target as his Sword Bits flew around him." You monsters _will_ not be allowed to endanger the peace we worked so hard to create! _Trans-Am_!"

Setsuna had his mobile suit unleash its trump card just as Deus unleashed a massive energy blast its way. The moment before the 00 Quanta was hit, it glowed red and turned into particles.

While it looked like it was vaporized for a moment, only to quickly reveal the mobile suite used its unique quantization power to reappear right in front of Deus.

Before the larger machine could counterattack Setsuna quickly had his Sword Bits combined to unleash a massive purple energy blade to try and slice the larger machine in half. Deus had a forcefield form around it in an instant, but fellow Gundams, the Zeta Gundam, the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3, the Gundam Deathscythe Hell, the Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex and a few more all struck the barrier with their various weapons to weaken it enough for Setsuna to slice through the barrier, and slash Deus in half.

Doug saw another one of the Beyonder's summoned enforcers get blown to scrap before he smirked." Maybe now that "Stable Genius" will figure out you can't just spam a bunch of top ranked toys to win when your fighting true pros!"

The member of Squad 7 saw a light and saw that Artifice Aion had locked on to Doug and fired off its Prometheus energy beam right at the man's face.

While Ben's pal prepared to counter attack, Myers flash stepped in front of the green energy attack and slice it in half with his Shin-Zantetsuken slash.

The leader of the Enji Knights saw the Cogna mecha that nearly destroyed the world of Alrest have countless targeting lasers appear on him and just narrowed his eyes." Its true that the Chrono Phantasma were able to have hearts and souls of their own, but as long as the Beyonder uses them as puppets then they are just as robotic as the droids Weil used! We won't lose to such mindless slaves!"

Artifice Aion 's eye glowed red and its wings extended. But just as it was about to attack Aqua flash stepped above it and swiftly cast White Haze Punishment to freeze the mecha in ice.

As she landed in front of her target she casually flicked her hair out of her eye." I'm tired of the Beyonder treating every damn thing in the universe as his toys! Its time he sees he won't beat us with damn robots."

The blue haired Enji prepared to move on before she saw some of the ice crack, and saw despite Artifice Aion being incased in temperatures below absolute zero with the Beyonder's power it still had the energy to have cannons burst out. But before they could fire a X-buster shot hit the nearest cannon and vaporized it.

Aqua saw X, Zero, Axl, Megaman, Might Number Nine, Protoman, and Samus all fly by on more warp stars and barrage the large target before Megaman gave Aqua a sheepish grin." Ah come on Miss Aqua, I know we are in a tight spot now but don't go all hating on robots now."

"Heh, sorry Megaman." Aqua answered kindly despite the situation." I did not mean inorganic beings are evil. Just those that close their hearts and embrace being puppet of evil."

"Eh its all good Aqua." Zero casually answered as he focused energy into his Z saber." Organic or inorganic, the mavericks are those who mindlessly endanger others for their own aims! No matter how things change or how big the threats get, a Maverick Hunter is going to get the job done no matter how hard it takes!"

As Zero slashed at Artifice Aion's right leg with his Z-Saber X sighed." True, but just don't get blown up again Zero, might be harder to recover the pieces this time based on where we are."

"Heh, that's the plan but no promises X. Just cover me!"

X nodded before unleashing his Nova Strike. Doug saw Samus also strike with her Screw Attack as Axel attacked with his Nova Guillotine before he cracked his neck." Not like he's gonna listen to are speeches, but by kicking his ass the Beyonder is going to learn the hard way what happens when you treat men like your damn puppets _! Final Shoryuken Heaven!_ "

The martial artist had his power erupt before he punched Artifice Aion in the head, and as it was still frozen the blow was hard enough to shatter it.

Max saw Doug's eyes were burning with determination before he chuckled." Doug…glad you're not letting your rage consume you anymore. I sure as hell know what its like to have a grudge pissing you off half the time, and also know how it can define your life since mine consumed me till I died.

Glad you have enough things keeping you grounded, I'll sure as hell do my part to help you guys stay that way long as I'm visiting! Hear that ugly!? Roar all you want but you're not blowing us down!"

Max's taunt was to the Mazinger Zero Jigoku, for the gigantic Mecha roared before winding back, and unleashed a blow of air expelled from the mouth grill that was mixed with corrosive elements.

Ben's cousin saw the Rust Hurricane coming for him and just smirked. "Think that's enough hot air to knock a badass like me down? Like hell! _Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan_!"

The former Enji once more became consumed with a green twister and burst right through the Rust Twister. Max's power plowed through his enemies strike, and hit the Mazinger Zero Jigoku right in the chest.

The blow was powerful enough to knock the titanic Cogna in the chest and left a scar, but as Mazinger Zero was knocked back its eyes glowed and unleashed Photon Blasts from its eyes.

Max quickly blocked the strike with his Beskar sword, and as exerted himself to stand his ground his grin widened. "Sure, got a lot of tricks eh buddy? Almost like your overcompensating or something. Well, you pack enough of a punch to earn your rep punk, but a wild beast's got nothing on a trained pack! Let's show this punk who the badass's here are eh Dogs? Cable, flank me at the right! Plan delta!"

Max held his ground for a few more moments before one of his team mates, Cable the "Mutant" commando with a Techo-Organic right arm flew up to the right on a hover-cycle before aiming his Hyper-Viber Beam cannon and unleashing a massive blue energy blast to hit the Mazinger Zero right in its right eye to try and cut off the eye beam at Max.

The giant target flinched and swerved its head but Cable took a sphere to transform it into his Psi-Mitar spear. He scanned his target with his techno-organic left eye before throwing the Pis-Mitar. As he did Hellboy flew up and threw a cigar down before he aimed his gun at the Pis-Mitar. "Time to settle down and take your medicine big boy!"

The warden of hell with the extra-large hand fired off his own gun, and enchanted the bullets with a spell. The enhanced bullets collided into the Pis-Mitar and merged with it to enhance its power, causing it to rocket for the right eye of Mazinger Zero. The force was enough to shatter it, causing an explosion. Max saw the eye beams cut off before he grinned." Looks like I just hit the jackpot! Open wide jackass! _Buster…Wolf_!"

Ben's cousin unleashed a blazing punch in the blink of an eye, and took pleasure seeing the massive robot stagger." Feeling ok "Bud"? Looks like you need to take your meds dude, and I have just the gear right hear! _Full Moon Slash_!"

Max promptly slashed at the monsters face with his large sword. As he saw the scar, he made he grinned and had his energy surge." So long jackass, _Sekiha Tenkyoken_ !"

In a burst of speed Max burst at Mazinger Zero Jigoku and unleashed his ultimate energy attack at the damaged part of the eye to ram it through the insides of its body.

The massive death machine gave one last roar before its head exploded. As the rest of its body followed suit Max just cracked his neck." Tsc…having a super ultra-hard body is no good when your weak in the inside! Guess that's what happens when you don't train as hardcore as me.

Well, glad the Diamond Dogs teamwork can work in more than just training sessions, now just have to see if the last second hired help won't drag things down."

Max saw a flash of light energy in the distance and narrowed his eyes, but saw a barrage of energy attacks coming from more Reapers before he winced and focused on what was in front of him. The reason that light drew his attention, was that it came from none other then Kira.

The man just recently hastily given the powers of a God of Destruction was currently engaged with the Shin-Getter Emperor.

The massive red being was unleashing countless green energy blasts at the son of Master Myers, but the man who tried to merge with Zannacross casually had his own aura shatter each incoming blast with his blade, but found that his target was locked on to him.

Kira glanced at the state of the battle and saw Ben and Ezan were still fighting the Anti-Monitor while Lacus was fending off Galactus's assault before he sneered." Bah…why are they holding anything back? They show compassion even when the enemy is nothing but replicas? I suppose they want to protect the citizens, but it's a moot point if their caution leads to Armageddon.

Tsc…it's because the Enji still cling to halfhearted measures that things have unfolded the way they did. Thankfully they are wise enough to at last let me clean up their mistakes. Well, the pawns must be dispatched before the vital parts can be addressed. And no matter how big you are, pawns are still pawns. _Grand Enteral Strike_!"

Kira unleashed his powerful light energy blast at the Getter Emperor, only for it to walk through the atomic explosion like it was nothing.

The son of Master Myers eyed the massive Cogna machine carefully before he sighed." I concede your not cannon fodder, I remember the stories about the ever-evolving war machine powered by the fabled Getter Rays. Still, as I know to well even legends, even gods have their flaws.

Your size may have helped you devastate entire solar systems in the galactic war between the Spiral Collation, the Omega Collective, and the Evolution Tribunal that beckoned Zannacross to bring his judgment, but to me its just another flaw for me to exploit. After all, this size makes it _very_ easy to see a weak point. _Shatter-point_!"

The man currently serving as the judge of hell observed that the Getter-Emperor was gathering energy in its chest. Just as the light in its chest shined Kira flash stepped right in front of it and jabbed its core with his right middle and index finger.

A burst of energy went into the gigantic war machine, and Kira's eyes narrowed before uttering a detached." I may lack the Sharingan eyes my former apprentice has, but I've still perfected my senses enough to grasp your weak point. I can see every flaw. All I have to do is pour my aura into the cracks…and with a little refined, focused power, you will promptly be shattered. _Ethereal_ _Hakai Strike_!"

Kira's aura flared up as he thrust his sword into the small crack in the planet destroying machine and unleashed a massive blue and purple energy blast into the Getter Emperor. The Cogna had its eyes glow and had massive skyscraper sized spikes and tried to slam them into Kira to cut off his attack.

But before the spikes could impact the man who bared fangs at god, a massive explosion blasted out of the Shin Getter Emperor's back, shattering its arms from its shoulders.

Kira saw his target give one last roar before its head shattered. The man with the title of Darth Judicar snickered as the remains of his target vaporized into purple fragments and just glanced at his hand." Good, the powers that asinine clown gave me did not fade despite his demise. It seems that God of Destruction was an even bigger fool then he seemed. But, I know well the price of arrogance.

That's why, these feeble pawns at least served their purpose to let me test my power before the moment of truth. Based on what it seems, I'll sadly have to rely on Auro, Raystar and the others but, I'll just make sure things proceed in the correct way. Tsc…I'm talking to myself to much, all the years of isolation have taken its toll."

Kira shrugged before casually casting the Black Coffin spell to crush an incoming Reaper. Zinyak watched this display onboard the _Supremacy_ and winced as he saw normal sized humans demolish planet killer machines without even looking to stressed.

As he saw the Enji and the other warriors of light get closer to the Mega-Class Star Destroyer and the Cosmic Tumor behind it the Chrono Phantasma of the leader of the Zin grit his teeth." What…what humans could pull this off? Are they androids? Gods?"

"Based on the data, some may be just that." Relius uttered casually as his mask glowed red. "But based on the intel I gathered during Battle-World, the majority of them are just humans that have refined their skills to the extent that there power is the caliber of gods."

"Bah…there still just a bunch of skin and bones slapped together! All of them can die if I just keep firing enough stuff at once! This ship has enough power to level planets, it can keep a bunch of pompous hero's busy till the doomsday clock strikes midnight!"

Zinyak had the Supremacy unleash all of its weapons at once. Sonic was one of the few who was getting close to the Schwarzwelt portal, but even in his Hyper State he found there were to many attacks being sent his way to speed through.

The hero from Mobius wagged his finger as he zig zagged out of the incoming salvo an glanced at the command deck of the Star Destroyer. "Man, you can go nuts as much as you want dudes, you're not going to keep us out! I busted more hardcore things then this tacky boat! Time to, GUH!"

Sonic tried to dash into the _Supremacy,_ but found that even in his Hyper State he was repelled just like the kamikaze ship. As he stabilized himself the hedgehog winced." Ugh, most of them did not shields this sturdy though.

Well, I busted through the best defense Solaris, Dark Gaia and the others had, I know I can bust through a big ship's energy wall! Just got to get enough time to pull it off."

As he figured out how to do that Robotnik suddenly cut out over his commlink to yell out," What the blazes is your problem hedgehog? You never lose your cool when your taking down one of my ships!"

"Heh…jealous even now Egg-Man? The ship's not the problem its just that this Beyonder punk's giving it a shield way classier then it deserves! Hate to admit it but might need the extra punch Ben, Lacus, or Ezan has to get through."

"Bah…we don't need the Enji to do everything! I scanned the _Supremacy_ 's defenses already and I'll concede it's an impressive construction, but not a flawless one! We just need some of the others to bombard a section of the wall long enough to make it ripple. If its hit hard enough there should be an opening large enough for a stubborn rodent to squeeze through!"

"Heh, sounds like I'll be bouncing around enough as much as when I wrecked that pinball fortress of yours eh? Well if you can prove your not just blowing hot air do it already man!"

"I'll be all to happy to, but I'll need the Lylat Forces to pull it off for me! Those Gundam's are getting in position so get ready!"

Sonic saw Wing Zero Gundam was getting close and just got ready. The winged Gundam aimed its Twin Buster Rifle before its pilot Heero uttered a flat," Target confirmed. Locked on to hostile identified as Mega-Class Star Destroyer _Supremacy_. The Zero System as shown me the way. Opening fire!"

The Winged Zero got hit in the leg with a charged particle beam, but still unleashed its energy blast as the _Enhanced Full Armored ZZ Gundam_ , The _Gundam G-Self (Perfect Pack)_ , the _Destiny Gundam_ , the _Gundam Double X_ , _the Raphael Gundam_ , the _AGE-FX Gundam_ , and former Zeon pilot Zechs Merquise in the _Tallgeese III_ all fired off there various ship busting energy blasts from all directions. The blasts all combined with the Twin Buster Rifle to unleash a massive explosion.

Sonic saw the Supremacy 's energy shield crack before he narrowed his eyes." All right punks, you thought hyper speed was as fast as it can get? I'll show you ultimate speed, Hyper Sonic speed! _Infinite Mass Spin Dash_!"

The speedy member of the Justice Force unleashed his ultimate spin dash attack, and found out that his former enemies plan was on point, for the area of the barrier bombarded by the mobile suits beams and smashed through the barrier.

Zinyak was horrified as he saw Sonic smash through the Supremacy 's core before his eye twitched." Feeling rather good about ourselves eh? Sadly, one small glitch hardly can stop a battle station of this magnitude! The Zin Empire can't be derailed so easily you miserable misc..What?"

To the current commander of the ship's dismay Shadow suddenly flew for the hole in his Super State, with Sliver, Knuckles, and Iliac all around him. The so-called Ultimate Life form grasped his fist tightly before energy seeped around him." That fake hedgehog was just the kick off creep! _Chaos Control_!"

Shadow used his power to freeze time so his group could get through the gap in the energy shield, and unleash there own strikes to hit the Star Destroyer's core in rapid succession.

Relius saw the attacks go off and just took a deep breath as Zinyak gave him a panicked look." Zinyak…I did enjoy having someone around here that could provide me some stimulating chats but alas this is where your roll ends. Time for only the stage were only the true elite belong to be set! _System No. XX_ , activate protocol Omega."

The masked man snapped his fingers before being consumed with golden light. Zinyak saw him vanish and his jaw dropped before he grasped his fists and snarled out," Oh this is Bullls," The Chrono Phantasma was cut off as the entire room exploded. More and more chunks of the _Supremacy_ exploded from the chain reaction till moments later the majority of the ship was blown to pieces.

Sonic swerved around to see the wreckage before he grinned." Awesome…the harder they brag, the harder they blow! Nice job guys. Heh, major props to you Lilac…your handling ultimate speed rather damn well."

"Heh, I don't just move fast I learn fast Sonic." The heroine from the lands of Shuigang retorted brashly. Sonic saw her spunk and snickered." Don't let it get to your head girl, this punk's not going to let us slack off for a second. We are almost at the goal post so keep it up!"

Lilac saw more cracks in space itself form before she nodded. As the group took off, Ben noticed them getting closer to the Beyonder as he slashed in half another Anti-Matter blast.

As attacks from Thor, Ezan, Gabriel, the Celestial ones Orion and Pit, Gohan, and Piccolo caused the enemy with a whale like mouth stagger Ben noticed that the Sliver Surfer was countering Galactus's attacks allowing Lacus, Goku and the others to damage him as well, causing him to grin." That's it…just a little more and we will make it! This, huh? "

Before he could say more suddenly the Beyonder laughed again, seeming to cause the entire universe to shake as the Schwarzwelt glowed even more, and the space around it became even more twisted." _**YOU REALLY ARE LOSERS IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHANCE! THIS IS BEEN A GOOD SHOW…BUT THAT'S ALL IT IS FOR ME! ALL OF YOU ARE BEING SO DESPREATE LIKE IT MATTERS HOW MUCH YOU STRUGGLE. BUT NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO ITS USELESS…YOU CAN NEVER WIN!"**_

King Atem had seen the battle unfold from the magical sphere the Beyonder put him in, and as the leader of the Lylat Kingdom heard this last cruel boast the man with spikey red and yellow hair cried out a defiant." Beyonder…this may be just a game to you but this is everything to us! I may lack your power, but I'll still do everything I can to defend my people!

I King Atem, the one chosen to govern the cosmos, summon this world's three ultimate guardians! Arise, _Obelisk the Tormentor_! _Divine Sky Dragon Zodiark_! And _the Supreme Bahamut Ultima_!"

The man with the extra title of King of Games had the divine object attached to his chest shoot three beams of light that burst through his seal before going to the planet below. The beams went into the planet, before moments later three massive monsters emerged.

The blue light took the shape of a massive muscular blue-skinned humanoid. It had simple, triangular wings that were about the same height as the rest of the monster. Its large shoulder pauldrons had two large spikes protruding vertically, its forearm armor had spikes protruding at the elbows, and its groin and knees are armored with diamond-shaped plates, while a shield-shaped plate covers the posterior.

The monsters feet were anisodactyl, with three toes in front and a single one behind; its hands were more human, with spiked, sheath-like claws covering its fingertips and small diamond-shaped plates covering the knuckles.

Its head was covered in spikes; twin spikes jut from its cheeks, long spikes sideways from the back of the head, two from the temples, a short spike on the chin, and a tri-spiked crest on the top of its head. Its mouth was lipless, with pointed white teeth.

It roared at Galactus as Obelisk the Tormentor prepared to fight its master's enemies.

The red light took the shape of large, serpentine red-skinned, black-bellied dragon with spikes running down its body. Its wings were bat-like in form, with two thumb claws.

The beasts head had two months; the bottom jaw of the smaller top set is part of the top jaw of the larger set. The last tooth at each cheek is larger than the others.

Its head was crested with four spikes protruding horizontally, and two larger ones from the back of the head curving vertically; the sapphire was nestled at the front of the crest.

Its tail crest was shaped in a similar manner, but with a single flattened spike at the tip rather than two spikes. It had short limbs with three-toed feet, and as soon as those feet stabilized the owner of said feet, Divine Sky Dragon Zodiark roared at the Anti-Monitor before entangling it.

The golden light took the shape of a giant golden dragon that appears to be composed of or covered in golden metal. The dragon, Supreme Bahamut Ultima roared before instantly bombarding Galactus with a barrage of Mega Flares.

The three Lylat Summon god sprits unleashed all of their power, Obelisk unleashed its God Hand Crusher punch at Galactus. The giant man in purple caught the attack before sneering out,"If you can be a god, then what shall we call Galactus?"

The former God of Destruction prepared to unleash an eye laser blast right in the Lylat Summon god's face, only for Goku to burst forward and roundhouse hick his target in the face.

As Galactus fell to the ground the Saiyan grinned. "I don't know…guess that makes you a very angry hungry purple guy in funny hat? _Kamehameha_!"

Galactus saw Goku prepare his energy blast and yelled with fury before unleashing another burst of energy. However, the Saiyan used Instant Transmission to warp out of the blast, and appear right in front of his target to blast him in the face.

At the same time Zodiark and the Bahamut Ultima both blasted the Anti-Monitor back.

As both of the giants fell down Lacus gave Ben an urgent nod." King Atem is giving us are shot! Let's break through while we have the chance!"

"Right Lacus!" Ben shouted passionately." Everyone, lets do this!"

The Enji Knight saw most of his allies take off with him as they all head in the direction of the Beyonder. Vegeta was busy fending off the combined blasts of the planet Mogo and what was left of the Reapers.

As he saw Goku take off he saw his planet sized opponent launch a beam of energy before he cracked his neck." This Beyonder really is naïve if he though such antics could scare me. Even a planet sized opponent, a living planet itself is not enough to compare to a _true_ Saiyan! Bite me freak… _Big Bang Attack_!"

Vegeta powered up to the Super Saiyan two state before he unleashed an energy sphere powerful enough to crash through Mogo's massive energy beam, and collided into the planet.

The former Prince of the Sayian's saw his attack shatter the entire living planet before he smirked." That was an amusing enough of a warm up, time to see how much of a fight this Beyonder can really give!"

The White Lantern saw the Chrono Phantasma of his former ally shatter before the angel winced." Geeze man I know it's a fight but don't go all psychopath about it. Ugh, nearly as blood thirsty as Guy Garner, or John Stewart when he blew up the real Mogo thanks to that damn Kronoa."

"Back off choir boy!" Vegeta snapped out." This is one of the rare times I get to use cut lose without restraint! You care more about getting the job done at all or getting it done "neatly?"

"Fine fine." Kyle uttered." Well, focus's right to the point like Hal, Baz, Kilowog and some of the others, I can respect that. Time to see if the savior can get the job this time."

The White Lantern, the Super Saiyan and most of the other forces went to dive at the Schwarzwelt. As the Cosmic Tumor had hero's and warriors fly at it form all directions the Beyonder merely sneered." _**YOU SHILLS OF THE LIGHT REALLY BELIEVE YOUR OWN FAKE NEWS IF YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME! BUT EVERY SINGLE HERO IN EXISTENCE IS JUST A LOT OF BUGS FOR ME TO SQUASH**_!"

The Beyonder suddenly unleashed a shockwave that was powerful enough to blow back Ben, Lacus, Goku, and everyone else back. As Lacus and the angels used their magic to protect everyone the Beyonder saw Ben's defiant look and sneered once more." _**DID YOU THINK I WAS LYING WHEN I SAID ONE ELECTRUM OF MINE IS MORE POWERFUL THEN EVERY SINGLE MORTAL IN YOUR UNIVIERSE!? I HAVE BEEN PLAYING AROUND BECAUSE ITS TO BORNING TO KILL EVERYONE RIGHT AWAY LITTLE AURO!**_

 _ **BUT KEEP ANNOYING ME AND I MIGHT JUST END THE GAME AND FLIP THE TABLE THAT IS YOUR UNIVERSE ONCE AND FOR ALL! ALL YOUR TEAMING UP IS USELESS ANYWAY! YOU ALL JUST WORK TOGETHER SO YOU WON'T DIE AND GO BACK TO FIGHTING EACH OTHER ANYWAY!**_ "

"Your wrong!" Ben shouted defiantly as he prepared to dive at the Beyonder again." Sure working together to survive is the biggest reason people may unite but, that's not the only reason! It may not happen all the time but people can unite their hearts despite their differences to evolve with each other to make a better tomorrow!

No matter how much time it takes, no matter how different people's cultures are a better future is everyone's dream!

And no matter how powerful you are Beyonder, I won't let you doom _everyone_ 's dream for your own selfish ends! I'm going to end this once and for all Beyonder! _Shin_ …huh?"

As Ben prepared to pour all of his strength to try and break through when the entire Cosmic Tumor glowed with light, and all the cracks in space around it. The hole between dimensions grew larger, till the planet the Beyonder was trying to have collide with Corneria glowed even more and more… and grew till moments later it had transformed into a purple star.

The sudden star unleashed a wave of heat that pushed the capital planet of the Lylat Kingdom's shields to their limit, and as it moved faster and faster the Beyonder's face appeared on the star, and flashed a wicked grin _ **." OH I WILL GUIDE EVERYONE TO DOOM ALL RIGHT PUNY AURO! AFTER ALL DOOM IN SOME CULTURES MEANS FATE…AND I PLAN TO GIVE EXISTENCE ITS ONE TRUE FATE ONCE AND FOR ALL!**_

 _ **YOU HERO'S SAY THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE WANTS BUT IF THAT" S WHAT EVERYONE REALLY WANTS THEN HOW COME IT HAS NOT HAPPENED AFTER ALL THIS TIME!?**_

 _ **MAYBE ITS BECAUSE ALL YOU HERO'S AND ANGELS HAVE BEEN FULL OF IT SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME! PEPOLE SAY THEY WANT TO WISH FOR PEACE AND ALL THAT CRAP TO LOOK GOOD AND FIT IN TO YOUR SOCITY BUT THAT'S JUST THE WISH PEPOLE ARE TOLD TO WANT!**_

 _ **COSMOS HAS HUSTLED THIS GRAND HOLY SHAM GOING ON AGAIN AND AGAIN LIKE A BROKEN RECORD! BUT I WILL CREATE A BETTER EXISTENCE WHERE PEPOLE STOP FOOLING THEMSELVES! THE SAINTLY ELITES KEEP TELLING SUCKERS TO BE FICTIONAL BETTER VERSONS OF WHO THEY ARE THAT ONLY EXISTS IN DREAMS!**_

 _ **BUT IT NEVER LASTS BECAUSE ITS ALL A LIE! HISTORY IS MORTALS REPEATING THE SAME LIES OVER AND OVER AGAIN BUT I WILL FORCE EVERYONE TO EMBRACE WHAT THEY REALLY ARE ON THE INSIDE NO MATTER HOW ULGY IT IS! THE TIME FOR HERO" S IS OVER FOR THEY ARE NOTHING BUT A FOOLISH FANTASY!**_

 _ **AT FIRST I WANTED TO KILL EVERYONE THAT COSMOS CREATED…BUT I'll JUST KILL EVERYONE WHO CAN"T HANDEL THE TRUTH INSTEAD! PEPOLE OF THE UNIVIERSE…GIVE YOUR ENERGY TO ME SO I CAN DESTROY ALL THE LIES FASTER! AFTER ALL, AFTER COSMOS AND ALL HER ANGELS AND PUPPETS HAVE LIED TO YOU FOR SO LONG WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO LOSE!?**_

 _ **AS YOU SHILLS DIE YOU WILL ALL REALIZE HOW WORTHLESS EVERYTHING YOU BELIVED IN REALLY WAS**_!"

The Beyonder had the star he was using as the Incursion Ritual unleash a solar flare, and Ben, Lacus and the others had to quickly use their powers to prevent that solar burst from wrecking the planet behind them.

As Atem heard the man holding him hostage's rant he grasped his fist tightly." Demented monster, no matter how much of history you have watched you have no idea what a person's heart truly is! I may not have your divine senses but after truly leading people for most of my life and not just blind puppets, I know that as a whole, people are not just beasts who go from one impulse to the next!

We all have dark desires yes, but it is controlling them, holding back short term impulses for long term wishes to accomplish something better that makes us a mature people! I won't let you drag all life into your warped sense of beliefs!

I, Atem Lylat, ruler of the Lylat Kingdom order the three protectors to unite in the name of justice! Now, use all of your power and fuse together! Come forth celestial being of light _Halakti_!"

The Millennium Puzzle surged with more light before Obelisk, Zodiark and Bahamut Ultima all glimmered with light before taking the shape of a large angel with golden metal wings and a mask over its face topped off with a golden bird like helmet.

Halakti flew above the Beyonder before its body shimmered with light." Being of madness, you will not erode the stability of the realms even further! Go back to the darkest depths where you belong! _Jesel Burst_!"

The angel with the title of creator of light put its hands together and unleashed countless bursts of holy energy at the incoming star. However, the Beyonder snarled with disgust, before everyone saw a bolt of energy burst out of the Schwarzwelt, and hit Halakti in the head.

As the angel fusion of the three Lylat gods was shattered the Beyonder roared again with rage _ **." EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU ANGELS WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THINKING I'M JUST ANOTHER DEMON! I WAS BEFORE ANGELS AND DEMONS…BEFORE LIGHT AND DARKNESS! I AM NOT PART OF THE GRAND SHAM…AND MORE AND MORE OF YOUR TOOLS ARE WAKING UP TO THE CON OF THE LIGHT!**_

 _ **I CAN FEEL IT…MORE AND MORE PEPOLE GIVING THEIR ENERGY TO ME…GLADLY WILLING TO SEE ALL THE LIES PURGED FROM REALITY ONCE AND FOR ALL! EVEN IF THEY ARE STILL BRAINWASHED TO WANT TO BE GOOD SAPS…MANY ARE SUBCONCIOUSLY SUBMITING TO THEIR TRUE MASTER**_!"

Ezan eyed the Beyonder carefully before he noticed all the cracks in the sky were getting bigger and grasped his blade tightly." Damn it, that madman can rant about whatever nonsense he thinks is facts, but the reality is he is getting closer to his objective, and that means we have to push harder to complete are own mission before its failed forever!"

"Its…its not just him rambling Ezan." Aeris uttered gravely to his right." I can feel it, all across the universe people are giving their energy to the Beyonder in their planet's life streams. Just like with Zannacross, once again people are giving into fear."

" _ **HAHAHA ITS MORE THEN THAT YOU SHRILL CETRA DIKE**_!" The Beyonder roared out as the Star serving as the Incursion anchor grew larger." _**ITS NOT JUST FEAR! MORTALS ARE WILLINGLY GIVING ME THEIR ENERGY…THEIR MAGATSUHI BECAUSE THEY HAVE BECOME WOKE TO HOW WORTHLESS YOU HERO'S ARE! AFTER ALL…COSMOS AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU TALK ABOUT PEACE AND LOVE BUT ITS ONLY LOVE AND PEACE BROUGHT BY FORCE!**_

 _ **PEOPLE ARE NOT GOOD BECAUSE THEY WANT TO! THEY DON'T LOVE GOD" S LOVE…THEY REPRESS THEIR REAL DESIRES BECAUSE THEY FEAR GOD'S WRATH! THEY FEAR BEING PUNISHER BY THEIR HEROS…THEY FEAR BEING CRUSHED BY THE AGENTS OF THE LAW!**_

 _ **THAT" S WHY COSMOS'S IS JUST THE SAME AS ZANNACROSS ONLY HE AND THE DEMONS ARE HONEST ABOUT IT! BUT NOW ITS TIME TO DRAIN THIS BROKEN EXISTENCE OF ALL THE LIES! THE COLLECTIVE SUBCONSICOUS OF ALL MORTALS IS GIVING ME EVEN MORE POWER! AND NOW WITH MY ALL REALITY BREAKING ZARATHUSTRA SPEAR TO SMASH THE VERY CORE OF TIME I WILL PURGE ALL THE LIES FROM HISTORY ITSELF!**_

 _ **LET ALL THE WEAK WHO CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THOSE LIES…LET ALL THE BORNING PEPOLE WHO LIE TO HAVE ANY VALUE TO EXISTENCE BE DESTROYED FOREVER!"**_

The Beyonder then had the sun suddenly take the shape as massive star like purple spear before it shot for Corneria at an even faster rate. Goku saw this projectile coming and instantly powered up to Super Saiyan Four before roaring out," All right…this is it…the ultimate test of my strength! I been waiting for this for thousands of life times! Beyonder…no matter what you say I'm not going to back down now! _DRAGON FIST!"_

The Saiyan warrior powered up as high as he could, and by instinct had his Ultra Instinct power flare up before he charged right for the star sized projectile and punched it. His aura prevented him from being affected by the star's heat, but for all of his power, Goku could only keep the projectile at bay for a few seconds before he was pushed back.

Vegeta saw Goku straining before he moaned." Damn it Kakarot, always have to jump in half cocked and screw everything up! Damn it, guess its now or never anyway. Bah, the weight of a planet is nothing to a true super elite!"

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan four as well before diving in to back his rival up. But even as Gohan and most of the Z warriors backed Goku up they were only able to keep the Zarathustra sphere back a few more inches, causing the Beyonder to laugh yet again." _**HAHAHA YOU APES LOOK SO STUPID RIGHT NOW! YOUR NOT JUST PUSHING A PLANET…YOUR PUSHING BACK THE WEIGHT OF AN ENTIRE DIMENSION!"**_

Ben cried out with determination as he focused all the power he could." Damn it, even if it's an entire dimension…I'll cut through it all if that's what it takes to protect what's dear to me! I won't let you win! _Ultimate Shinryukenha Times Ten_!"

The Enji fired off his ultimate attack, and his friends were relived to see Ben's blast managed to push the Zarathustra Spear back a few inches.

But that relief quickly morphed to despair as the Beyonder roared with outrage, and a surge of power made the spear even larger." _**YOU REALLY ARE SO DAMN ANNOYING BEN AURO! ITS COMPLETELY HOPELESS! NO HERO CAN SAVE REALITY FROM ITS TRUE DESTINY! I AM THE REAL GOD…AND THAT POWER TRUMPS ALL**_!"

"If that is the case, then let the very essence of light cleanse your madness, my son."

A pillar of golden light broke out of the sky, before Cosmos descended from heaven. Lacus saw the source of all light look at her first child somberly before she gasped." Cosmos…you appeared directly? Is she going to try the same thing she used to try and stop him previously?"

"But…that was in his dimension." James uttered wearily." If she unleashes an attack of that magnitude right at in front of Corneria…it could wipe out the entire region of space. And since that attack failed, she would have attempt a even more powerful strike. Does, she plan on reviving everyone after destroying the Beyonder?"

"Beats me dude." Doug uttered dryly as he cracked his neck." But sure as hell hope she has a better plan this time because this is really not time for a bluff!"

The Beyonder paused his attack as he saw Cosmos looking at him. As he saw light shine around the entire region of space around her, he narrowed his eyes." _**AT LAST YOU REALIZE YOU CAN" T HIDE COSMOS? THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME THE PLEASURE OF SEEING YOUR FACE WHEN YOU DIE! I THOUGHT IT WOULD TAKE KILLING EVERY LAST ANGEL AND SHILL YOU HAD TILL I LOCKED YOU UP TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**_

"Enough innocent people have suffered because of my mistakes." Cosmos answered wearily." At this point the best way to minimize any further damage to the universe, is to confront you directly. I don't want people to suffer needlessly when in some ways this is because of my mistakes."

" _ **THIS IS ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO DENY WHAT WAS…WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE! I AM SUPERIOR…I CAME FROM BOTH COSMOS AND ZANNACROSS…I AM BETTER THEN BOTH LIGHT AND DARKNESS AND AM BEYOND GOOD AND EVIL! BUT YOU FEARED BEING REPLACED BY YOUR SUPERIOR AND WRONGED ME WITH YOUR CHEAP TRICKS**_!"

"I won't deny I and Zannacross attacked you and with the first angels gave you in essence a lobotomy before sealing you away in your own dimension to be isolated for all of time. But…we had no choice!

You were destroying everything we tried to create. You attacked us, and we thought that you were already mindless. So, we created more to make up for what we thought was a mistake."

" _ **YOU ARE THE MISTAKE**_!" The Beyonder roared back." _**I ALREADY WAS THE PERFECT BEING…THERE WAS NO NEED FOR ANY INFERIOR KNOCK OFFS! YOUR MISTAKES HAVE CAUSED THIS BROKEN CYCLE TO SPIN ON AND ON…BUT I AM GOING TO END IT ONCE AND FOR ALL! YOU FAILED COSMOS…ALL OF YOUR PLANS HAVE FAILED SO I'll PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY! IT'S THE NICE THING FOR A SON TO DO**_!"

Cosmos closed her eyes before she looked at the Beyonder with bitter resolution." If nothing else your reappearance has caused me to rethink things, I long assumed were absolute.

You were last awake when the very universe was not stabilized, despite seeing all of history like a long movie, you have not experienced enough of life to grasp its true value. Perfection as the status quo is not true perfection, just nonexistence. Just like bliss, it loses its value if it never changes. That's why, no matter what your current insane ideas can not become reality."

" _ **YOU DON" T HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL ME ANYMORE M…CROOKED COSMOS**_! _**I AM BEYOND YOU AND AM ON TO YOUR TRICKS! YOU AND ZANNACROSS MADE ME SLEEP FOR SO LONG THAT IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO TRULY "WAKE UP" BUT NOW THAT MY EYES ARE OPEN…FROM THIS MOMENT ON I CAN SEE EVERYTHING THAT WILL UNFOLD INTO THE DISTANT FUTURE!**_

 _ **I CAN "KNOW" EVERYTHING I SEE. AND…ALL THE "POWERS' ALL THAT I KNOW NOT ONLY CAN NOT BE USED TO DEFEAT ME…THEY CANNOT EVEN BE USED TO HARM ME!**_

 _ **THAT IS MY POWER…THE ALMIGHTY POWER THAT IS BEYOND ALL…THAT TRUMPS ALL THERE IS NO ROOM FOR…COMPREHESION OR COUNTER MEASURES AGANST MY REAL POWER! ALL THAT I SEE…IS POWERLESS AGAINST ME!**_

 _ **COSMOS…MY NAME IS VOLTHOOM U-DO RABUM ALAL…THE ONE WHO WILL ROB YOU OF EVERYTHING BEFORE YOU DIE! DIE COSMOS! YOU LOSE..I"M THE WINNER SO YOUR FIRED FROM EXISTENCE!"**_

The Beyonder roared with raw hate as the entire universe trembled like it was about to break. Cosmos saw her first scion cause the portal to get even larger so that another arm emerged.

In response Cosmos took a deep breath, before her dress transformed into a gold white and pink set of armor. As a shield and a sword former in her hands she pointed her new weapon at her crazed son." If your grudge is against me, then take it _only_ on me! _Heavily Star of Creation_!"

The Ethereal Queen of Light unleashed a spark of holy energy, and an instant later it became a star of divine light that was on par with the Beyonder's star. The two energy blasts collided before the Beyonder had a psychotic look in his eyes." _**YOU CAN ONLY RESIST THE POWER OF MY ALMIGHTY WRATH FOR SO LONG COSMOS! YOUR ONLY LIGHT WHILE I AM EVERYTHING! THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL BEAT ME**_!"

"Maybe…but I can do all I can to hold back your wrath so that someone can stop you in time! My champions…now is the time to act before its to late! Go…use all the power and skills you have to overcome my son's mad rage! I have faith in you, do what you do best."

" _ **YOUR FAITH…LIKE YOUR DREAMS AND BEIELFS ARE SHAMS COSMOS! I WON"T ABSORB YOU LIKE ZANNACROSS DID…I"LL ERASE EVERY TRACE OF YOUR EXISTENCE FROM REALITY ITSELF FROM ALL TIME TO AT LAST ERASE YOU! DIE**_!"

The Beyonder erupted with even more fury, but Cosmos held firm and kept her attack together. Goku, Vegeta, and his group had managed to hold on the entire time, and as the Saiyan warrior saw the clash of gods he was apart of he just laughed with excitement." Wow…this level of energy, this is just what I was hoping for! This really is the ultimate limit!"

"Just shut up and focus Kakarot!" Vegeta roared out." This is not a game! One slip up and we are not only dead but erased from all time!"

"Vegeta's right dad!" Gohan cried out." We have to keep adding are energy into the attack so that the Beyonder can't adapt to the attack and shatter it with his power! For the sake of everything, we can't give out here! Damn, and I thought the beam struggle with Cell was as intense as it got. But this time, I _won't_ choke!"

Lacus saw the three Saiyan's, along with Ubb, Piccolo, and many of the other Z-Fighters gave all the energy they could to help Cosmos push the Beyonder back.

She saw the angels heal Goku and the others, so they did not run out of energy, before she grasped Ben by his free hand. "Cosmos, Goku and the others are giving everything they have to buy us time. This might be are best, _last_ chance!"

Ben looked at the Cosmic Tumor at the edge of the Beyonder's body before he glanced at his lover and nodded." Well then, we better not waste it eh? Lacus, lets do this together."

"Got it love."

The two kissed passionately to rev each other up before Ben looked at his allies." Guys, I know its Déjà vu at this point but we seriously got to give everything we got to break through! If we don't make it there is no future left! Once and for all time to show the Beyonder his hatred can't trump are justice!"

As the others nodded a large growl interrupted them. But it was not from the Beyonder, but Galactus. He and the Anti-Monitor both flew in front of the Enji before the purple armored Chrono Phantasma extended his hands." Pathetic, the justice of mortals is just more food for Galactus! The _only_ truth is the cycle of hunger! And that truth will consume you now!"

Galactus and the Anti-Monitor both unleashed a barrage of massive energy blasts at the defenders of the universe, only for the Sliver Surfer to fly in front of the largest one that was heading for Ben and Lacus and had his Cosmic Surfboard absorb the energy blast.

The celestial one knew his former master's power better then anyone other then Cosmos, and used his own Power Cosmic to have his board glow while he looked somberly at the clone of the man at times he saw as his friend. "I don't know how much of your mind is allowed to be yourself at the moment Galactus but…if you have any of the memories of the man I once served then you must known that even you knew there was most to existence then endless hunger!"

"Pathetic sliver ant…in the end power and hunger are the only real things there are. Let all other things fade to darkness!"

"If that's your current belief Galan…then I can take down you, knowing that what before me is just a poorly crafted imposter without hesitation!"

The Sliver Surfer used his mastery of energy manipulation to mutate the energy he absorbed from his enemy and fired off the reflected energy from his Galactic Glaze covered object right in to Galactus's mouth. The others saw their sliver ally and transformed the energy into a type of matter that sucked away his energy.

As Galactus yelled in pain the Sliver Surfer saw that the half Infinity symbol on his head shined brightly before he turned to Lacus." My tactic is weakening him but I don't think it will last. Quickly, finish this now!"

"Got it!" Lacus cried out as her wings extended. The third woman that was part of the Antitype Apostle bloodline had the Golden Imperia Crystal shimmer with light before she looked at Galactus sorrowfully." Clone or not, I'm sorry you were bound to such a grim fate. I'll make you feel those feelings you repressed to put an end to your suffering, so that countless more don't have to suffer more! _Radiant Judgment Flare_!"

While still in pain, Galactus still tried to fire at Lacus with hand blasts. But as he did the winged Enji had golden energy ribbons come out of her aura.

By the time they reached Galactus they grew and changed into golden dragon claws that was able to grasp the Devour of Worlds by the hands long enough for his opponent to fly above him, and unleash a large blast of golden light.

The blast went right down the gigantic man's throat. Galactus tried to resist for a few moments before he felt the light 's taste and had his eyes budge in pain." No…the taste…its so...revolting! The hunger…THE HUNGER! RAHH!"

Light burst out of Galactus 's body before the former God of Destruction exploded. As the same time as the Chrono Phantasma was being defeated, Ben and the rest were trying to take down the Anti-Monitor, a difficult task since even at his full power Ben only seemed to be able to inflect minor wounds on the being of anti-matter.

The Anti-Monitor walked right through the angel Orion's Astro Force, a full power blast from Thor's Mjolnir hammer, Gabrile's Lighting Dragoon barrage, Omnimon's Supreme Cannon blast and attacks from, Trunks, Aeris, Shinryudramon and others as his eyes glowed. "Insolent maggots, I told you time and time again I cannot be destroyed! You will die! Then your world and your very _universe_ will follow you into oblivion!"

The massive villain unleashed a ship sized blast of raw energy at all in front of him. But Ezan flash stepped in front of the blast and once more was in his Divine Joutei sprit armor as he thrusted the projectile with the Nu Epyon.

As the Shari-Rinnegan glowed Ben's rival uttered." Since we have a mission to complete, we will just have to keep pushing till your terminated! _Susanoo Reflection Slash_!"

The Enji was successful in absorbing the Anti-Monitor's blast and unleashing his counter attack. The attack caused the Anti-Monitor to stagger, but Ezan saw his blow only left a small scratch before he narrowed his eyes." Even the smallest flaw can be exploited, by a true elite! _Kamui Tachyon Shuriken_! "

The son of Ansem Zeon saw the Anti-Monitor swiftly raised his hands to attack again, and unleashed another shuriken shaped projectile. His target tried to smack the strike away, only for the energy to phase through his armored fist, and explode inside it.

Ezan saw the Anti-Monitor yell in fury, and saw Ben unleash his Divine Atonement Slash. As golden energy swords rain down on him to distract the whale mouthed enemy the son of Ansem Zeon grasped his blade tightly. " _There_ is the flaw… _Kamui Judgment Burst_!"

With a burst of speed he dashed at his enemy, and used the power he gained from Obito Uchiha to phase through the target's armor and into his body. Just as the Anti-Monitor realized what happened the Warrior of Light phased through his back.

Explosions erupted all over the massive figure, followed by large cuts in the hostile's armor. Ezan saw Ben looking shocked before he spat out," Skip the commercial length defeat speech and finish him Auro we have a mission to get done!"

"Right. Lets end this!"

"Sounds like a plan cos...and lets send this freak packing in style! _"_

 _Max_ uttered as he flew along side his cousin. As Ben turned to him the former Bounty Hunter smirked." This seems like one stubborn bastard but that means we just have to show them who the badass's are around here eh? Ben...its a drag when someone else has to do the heavy lifting but how about the old team up?"

"Heh...got it Max."

"Then lets fly! School...of the Undefeated of the East! The Ultimate...Technique!"

The two cousins both evaded the Anti-Monitor's blasts before they jumped right in front of the tall foe's face and both yelled out," _DOUBLE SEKIHA TENKYOKEN_!"

The two Enji unleashed there combo blast, Ben's with a mixture of the Ultimate Shinryukenha and Max's with the mix of the Full Moon Crusher before the massive blast consumed the Anti-Monitor.

While he tried to block it, Omnimon, James, Master Myers, Gabriel, Shinryudramon and all of the allies around them unleashed their most powerful attacks to form a massive projectile of rainbow covered light to bombard the target.

The Anti-Monitor got out another Anti-Matter blast, but in his weakened state the blast was quickly over powered. As the hero's blast consumed him he screamed out." NO! Anti-Matter must, consume, all! It is my right to, ARGHHHH!"

Ben was relived to see the combined blasts rocket the Anti-Monitor into the still ongoing beam struggle between Cosmos, the Z-Fighters and the Beyonder, and the clash vaporized him instantly.

The chosen warrior saw Lacus and the others finish off Galactus before he chuckled anxiously." Well, at least we got these bad guys taken out. Just warmed up enough to be ready for the main event to."

Zidane saw Ezan fly down besides him before he winced." Geeze Ezan, I know I said it before man but now you can just go through people's bodies and cut them inside all ghost like you really are godly eh? Just…remind me not to get on your bad side like…ever."

"Be at ease Tribal. Long as you never do anything to agitate me, or at least don't become a threat to the mission you should not have to worry about it."

"Er…thanks man…I think."

"But you will get on the list if you don't hurry up, we have little time as it is!"

Zidane, and everyone else saw Ezan was not kidding as not only were more cracks forming in the sky, but space it self seemed to be bending. Ben saw the Beyonder was distracted before he took a deep breath." All right, for real this time guys before he throws a ton more giant enemies to deal with. Keep your eyes open, and lets go!"

Lacus and the others nodded before diving off at full speed to the Schwarzwelt. A few of the Reapers still stood, and barraged the hero's with a storm of plasma and missiles.

The _Neo-Highwind_ , the damaged _Great Fox_ , and other command ships commanded by the Enji Knights allies such as the _Ragnarök, The Enterprise,_ _the_ _Ra Cailum the Albiore, the Invincible, the Ptolemaios_ and more flew behind the Enji and gave as much covering fire as they could.

Ben saw the Ra Cailum and the Great Fox both take hits and get shot down but steeled himself to look forward before he could confirm if they were going to survive the crash." Have to stay focused…if we don't pull this off everyone dies! All right guys, here we go!"

Ben prepared to dive right into the Beyonder's personal reality, only to find an energy wall get in his way. The golden-haired man suppressed a groan as he grasped the Divine Mugen Nova tightly." Because of course its never easy. Damn it, did not come this far to be stopped by a damn wall!"

"Its more then that Ben!" James uttered tensely." Based on the scans I'm picking up, this time the Beyonder is refusing to let us enter his persona actuality. Despite all that's going on the Beyonder STILL is still willing his personal reality to forbid all who he does not want to be in his existence."

"Well that's sure as hell an annoying road block. Lacus, Ezan, you think you and the others can bypass this with your magic?"

Ben saw his lover look at his primary rival before suddenly a new female voice cut in with," You Enji may be able to force your way in, but it may be easier, and _faster_ to get in with someone who Rabum Ala does not see as a threat."

The leader of the Justice Force gasped as he saw Ramathel fly up to him, with Stella and Cia behind her. The Black Swan saw everyone looking at her cautiously before she shrugged." My apologizes for leaving my cell unannounced, it was damaged during the battle and we judged that we could help more around here."

"Well that's fine…long as you make it real clear _real_ fast by telling us how you gals plan to help."

"Me and Stella will use the power we still have to open the portal to are m, former master's realm. We must act before he has time to notice are intentions."

James saw Ramathel looked sincere and eyed her curiously." You would defy your master and face his wrath? Why?"

"I don't have the time to give the full answer Master Elrond…but to summarize…I am curious to see how you will evolve and I don't want things to be destroyed before you have the chance to try. Get ready, he will notice soon."

Ramathel, Stella, and Cia combined their magical energy to from a portal over the wall. The portal quickly expanded to be as large as the Neo-Highwind before Ramathel uttered," Hurry, this won't last long!"

"Got it!" Ben answered gravely." Here we go a, huh? Oh come on!"

While the former Black Swans were able to open a portal, a golden hand in a stop pose surged out to try and slam Ben as the Beyonder roared out," _**DID YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU WIN LITTLE AURO? NEVER…YOU CAN NEVER WIN BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS WILL BE A LOSER!**_ "

"God shut up already! _Shin-Divine Flare Edge_!"

Ben struck the incoming hand with all of his might, and as he did everyone in the planet below saw Ben and the others giving it all they could to prevent Armageddon. Ben's parents saw the massive surge of light before Ben's mother gulped." Don't give up Ben…don't let this monstrous bully have his way!"

"Give him hell boy!" Jack Auro yelled out." Teach that son of a bitch what it means to use an Auro like a puppet!"

Erich Raystar saw the entire universe crack more and more before he grasped his family tightly." Lacus, I know you can show the Beyonder, and everyone in the universe the true power of your light!"

"That's right dear…I was wrong to be envious of you even in the deepest parts of my heart." Jane cried out somberly." No one is perfect, not even god. But you are the most radiant, strong person I know and I'll cherish that to the end! Don't let this fashion disaster bully you and the rest of us around dear!"

As she tried to remain brave and focused on her love of her daughter her other children, along with Princess Peach, James's wife Katie, his cousin and Magneto's daughter Polaris, Zelda, Amy, Doctor Light, Tifa, King Dedede, Ansem, and most of Ben and his comrades allies that could not fight.

Lacus sensed the hopes and fears of her family, and everyone else around the universe before her eyes blazed with determination. "I 'll show you that hate does not trump love Beyonder! _Radiant Judgment Flare_!"

Lacus helped Ben to push back the hand, and as they did more of their allies and as Kira saw them struggle he sighed." If this is how to realize my goals…so be it. _Paradise Lost Waltz_!"

The traitor to the Enji charged at the giant hand and swiftly unleashed a barrage of lighting fast energy charged punches, each blow causing a Sonic Boom. As he did his part Ben's friends jumped up alongside them as they roared out attacks such as," _Final Shoryuken Heaven_!"

" _Seele Schneider_!"

" _Giga Drill Breaker_!"

" _Judgement Burst_!"

" _Shin-_ _Zantetsuken_!"

" _Full Moon Crusher_!"

" _Climhazzard_!"

" _Infinite Mass Spin dash_!"

" _Tri-Force Slash_!"

" _Nova Crush_!"

" _Blasting Zone_!"

" _Z-End Slash_!"

" _Gallic Buster_!"

As the Beyonder's giant hand was knocked back more even more of the angels and other fighters from heaven flew at the wall to attack, instinctively knowing this was the moment of truth. Toriko flew at the hand while yelling out," No matter how big your appetite is dude you're not eating the entire universe!" _God's Fork_!"

Other summoned hero's of the past were being lead by the deceased but temporarily resurrected Enji Master Minato, such as Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, the ninja Naruto, the adventurous mercenary Natsu Dragneel, the armored" Saintly Pegasus knight" Pegasus Tenma, the king of the pirates Monkey D. Luffy and a few more came carrying Jotaro and a few others willing to risk everything to help as they all yelled out attacks such as," _Getsuga Jūjishō_!"

" _Rasengan!_ "

" _Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist_!"

" _Gear Four…_ _Gum-Gum King Kong Gun!"_

" _Erupting…Burning…Finger!_

" _Pegasus Comet Fist!"_

" _Transcendent Sword!"_

" _ORAORAORAORA!"_

With the help of the angels and Einherjar, Ben sees the golden hand shatter. As the Beyonder sees this he screams with primal rage." _**YOU WON" T CHEAT ME THIS TIME LITTLE AURO! EVERY SINGLE ATTACK IN ALL OF HISTORY CAN" T BEAT ME! I'M BEYOND EVERYTHING! I"M STRONGER THEN EVEYONE THAT EVER IS AND I WILL ENVER LOSE! EVERYTHING BUT ME DIES! DIEEEEE!"**_

The Beyonder started to have energy boil out in all directions, and as Cosmos saw the star he created look like it was about to go Super Nova she grimaced." Even if you can't be overpowered you still can be stopped! Now Chronoa!"

The Supreme Kai of Time warped in front of Cosmos, already in her Power of Time state. She sighed and held out a yellow gem before glancing at Ben and Trunks and the rest." All right guys, this is your last chance! I'm going to help Cosmos slow him down as much as I can by freezing time around this whole area! Even recreated a double of the Time Infinity Gem to boost me! Just don't waste it! _Time-Lock_!"

The pink skinned woman used her power to freeze the entire region of space. The Beyonder resisted her power, but it still slowed him down, just as the hero's were able to break through the Beyonder's resistance.

Ben saw a blinding light flash by as he struggled to remain on guard." Hang on guys…be prepared for anything and everything! No matter what it is, I'll, whoa!"

King Atem, still in the crystalline prison saw Ben and the others break through before he dared to let hope sprout on his face." They did it, I knew they could break through. This is not over, we will, huh?"

The crystal started to glow before the Chaotic Comedian suddenly warped in front of the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom. The man with the jester mask laughed darkly as he crossed his arms." Oh, it's not over yet you royal prick! Because you all don't know your place now we are dragging this to extra innings sucker! Time for you jokers to see where everyone stands, once and for all! Its going to be a riot, at least for _me_!"

The Chaotic Comedian laughed madly before he and Atem vanished in a column of purple energy.

* * *

Ben saw the flash behind him but was too busy making sure he survived the trip to notice.

With him and most of his comrades not in any ship, he found himself being pulled at all directions as the very laws of nature seemed to be thrown "out the window."

The leader of the Justice Force prepared to try and force his way through when suddenly he found he was once more on solid ground.

As the light faded, he saw Lacus, Doug, and everyone else was still around him, and while some of the angels and new allies of his had not made it through with him, all of his closest friends, and Kira, had made it through.

Ben saw he was standing on what seemed to be a large square crystal that was reflecting a blood red sky. The Enji quickly saw that the crystal extended beyond them, was the shape of a massive bridge.

Ezan saw the only thing above them was empty space filled with colors that looked like the sky was entirely covered by an Aurora borealis before the super elite warrior narrowed his eyes. "Did, we return to the Beyonder's realm? This, does not look like were we were before."

Cloud quickly looked around and saw the damaged _Neo-Highwind_ on the ground before he winced" Damn, Cid's the only airship that made it and he took some hits. We better be careful we know how to get back. Hell, we better know if we have a way to go forward."

"True." Squall answered cautiously," But Cosmos wrecked the place when we left right? Well, not sure if its where we were before but we are somewhere, look!"

The group looked at where the former SeeD was pointing and saw a massive industrialized city floating at the edge of the crystalline bridge.

Ben saw the city seemed to have many theme park attractions before he saw at the edge of the city was a large building with many building sized cards and a demon that was holding up the sigh," Devil's Casino." Before he raised an eyebrow."

Well, this does not look like Metropolis. Does this look like _any_ of the cities anyone saw in Battle World?"

Before he could answer a new female voice answered with a blunt," This is not part of Battle-World Ben Auro, for this new _Phantom Field_ is part of my master's new world, of his new existence."

Everyone tensed up as Yabbat, the original Black Swan floated down in front of the crystalline bridge in front of them all.

The pale woman saw everyone's glares and just smirked." Yes…this is part of _Magicant_ , the capital of the Vandenreich, that soon will be the capital of the new universe.

Ben Auro…you and your comrades' stubbornness has left an impression on my master. But that impression is just to break you utterly for refusing to know your place.

That's why he's decided to compose the final game of judgment for your entire universe. Yes, be honored that you all have been given the ultimate privilege of taking part in the _Plana Legio Prix_ , the celebration of the true ultimate force of life."

Kira eyed the Black Swan carefully before he grasped his sword tightly." My…your master truly _still_ fails to grasp humans well if he thinks such a pitiful antic can trick us. Well, the likes of me anyway."

The former Enji prepared to shatter the Black Swan when suddenly large trumpets blared out from the direction of the city. Ben and the rest were uneasy as a type of festive celebration music began to be played.

As the gates to Magicant opened up Yabbat crossed her arms." My masters' realm has been absorbing the subconscious wishes of all of the mortals that preyed to him to be liberated by Cosmos's lies and be gained the true salvation that the angels promised them.

Using his divine senses, the great Rabum Alal has seen not what most mortals say is most important to them, but is truly most important to them, and has constructed Magicant based on their true desires to be a realm free of lies.

That pawns of Cosmos, will be your _final_ battle ground."

Doug spat on the ground as he eyed the pale woman carefully." All this and your boss still treats this as a game? The hell with games, lets just finish this once and for all!"

Ben eyed the area carefully before he sighed." So this is just a fancy way of finishing where we left off in Battle World? If the Beyonder won't show himself here till we take down Zamasu and Doug's dark side then fine let's get this done! Hiding around in fancy games won't change a thing, lets do this!"

"You still don't understand, human." Yabbat uttered scornfully." Even after all this your still powerless to stop the Great Wheel from turning, you're just annoying enough for the master to incorporate you into the celebration he already had planned. But if your that eager to die, then so be it. Let the games begin in earnest.

Start things off _watcher of games_."

Yabbat snapped her fingers, and a figure walked into the giant monitor on the building at the front of the city.

To Ben and co's confusion the figure was a black humanoid that seemed to be completely flat.

The new arrival moved erratically, as if he was alternating between preset frames like to the numbers on a calculator.

The Mister Game and Watch moved up to the gates before a bell suddenly formed in his hand and he ringed it, causing a digital sound nearly from primitive video games.

More sounds that sounded more like early video games then real life broke out before two figures walked out of the gates two humanoids that had heads shaped like tools.

The left ones head was a wide cup with what seems to be some sort of liquid inside, topped with a red and white striped bendy straw. His face consisted of eyes that were very close together and a small red nose.

He wore a black, long sleeved shirt, white gloves, red shorts, and brown boots, and was seen with purple shorts, a broken purple bendy straw, a purple nose, evil-looking yellow eyes with black and red pupils, a maniacal smile, and sharp teeth.

The right figure was mostly like the one to the left, though had a head more like a mug, wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt, white gloves, cyan shorts, and brown boots.

The two were whistling a tune to merry for the situation like that of an old cartoon as they rolled out a carpet. Suddenly from the carpet walked out a six-foot-tall humanoid being with a die for a head, with each side of his head being a number of pips that would be on a die, with the "One" side acting as his face (the dot being his nose). He wore white gloves, purple shoes, and a purple tuxedo with a purple bow tie. He also appears to have a mustache, purple eyelids, and green eyes.

The dice head man saw the Enji and their allies glare at him before he smirked." Cuphead, Mugman, thanks for not screwing up something so easy as rolling the carpet. Now then, look what the cat dragged in.

You think you're just gonna ankle on over to the boss's meeting chambers? Well that ain't how it works, genius. You ain't goin' nowhere 'til you win the game! That means overcoming the boss's champions. _All_ of 'em! If you've got what it takes, that is, ha! Awright, enough bumpin' gums. Take a powder and let the show begin!"

As more music blared out Max saw Cuphead and Mugman dance around before raising an eyebrow." You know I was expecting some weird crap but this still is not what I saw coming."

Atem had been brought along as well, still floating above everyone and still trapped in the crystal. As he saw all the cartoonish beings running around the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom raised an eyebrow." His first wave is…cartoons? Is, this suppose to be a joke? No matter the shape I doubt the, huh?"

Suddenly the crystal around him rippled, before transforming into a floating chair, a golden light formed around the chair, till it took the shape of a large table , with a even more elegant larger throne on the other end." _**OH THIS IS NO JOKE YOU SHAM KING. THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF MY NEW GAME. THE FINAL GAME OF YOUR UNIVERSE**_!"

Atem felt a chill down his spine as the Beyonder casually warped on the throne in front of him in his more human form. The man with golden eyes grinned widely as the table between the two grew to become a diorama of Magicant as a game board and cards representing people and items materialized a second later.

As Atem noticed the front card had Ben's face the Beyonder snickered." Why _not_ decide the fate of everything with a game? You mortals love your " double talk," but everything ends up being a game, the game of power, the game of thrones and all that!

After watching so much of human history I noticed just how much so many humans wish cartoons ere real. Yes, cartoons were no one dies and everything stays the same. Cartoons, were everyone is more magical.

Why not remake reality to make life more like the cartoons that so many obsess over so strongly? My kingdom will crush your pathetic Lylat Kingdom, but I'm a fair enough sport to give you a chance to die with " Honor".

Yes…Atem Lylalt, I observed your followers called you the King of Games. To make sure my reckoning of you completely destroys you, I decided it would amuse me to make you part of the game.

But we will be playing _my_ game! And since you like leading so much, you will be leading your precious champions as your game pieces as I lead mine! I will show you my entertainment, and while I came up with plenty of amusing ways to kill you, the most fun way to kill you is to destroy your beliefs and pride!

Its very simple! Outwit my remaining champions and make it to me at the depths of my reality and you win the game, and I will reward you with a quicker death! I won't cheat, I don't need to rig the game to win! So, what do you say "King of Games". Are you ready to defend your title, with everything on the line?"

Atem saw the Beyonder looked amused, and looked down below to see Ben and the others. He glanced at the people that mostly had saved him time and again before he glanced at the Beyonder with conviction. "Not like your giving me many options, but I'll prove to you I'm no coward. I'll play your game Beyonder, and as long as its not rigged I'll prove I earned my title by winning! Just like Dungeon Dice Monsters, I'll just have to win this game on the first go! Beyonder…your powers are indeed vast, maybe even godlike, but by the time this is over you will see what true power is!"

"Hahaha, oh I'm going to enjoy showing you how much fake news your true power is little Lylat. Your" Heart of the Cards" will fail you, this is no longer going by Cosmos's script but destiny, my destiny! Now, let the games begin! All players, enter the stage. PAC-MAN…devour all who fail to enter before the games begin.

The Beyonder snapped his fingers, before suddenly another retro tune played. Ben suddenly felt a new surge of energy and swerved around to see a cartoonish male that looked like a yellow circle with a large mouth as well as hands, feet, eyes and a long nose land on the ground.

PAC-MAN gave a friendly wave, and then ate a purple pellet. The half-Infinity Time Breaker symbol appeared on his forehead before the yellow man suddenly curled up and became a building sized ball with a giant mouth.

Ezan had his energy explode before he gritted out," We don't have time for these games! Lets just get it over with and bring the fight to him even if we have to destroy this entire fake city! _Twilight Omega Flare_!"

Ben saw his rival unleash his most powerful attack of light and darkness at PAC-MAN. The man with the giant mouth got the back of its head. The yellow being widened its eyes and keeled over. As a cartoonish death sound was made, suddenly a equally cartoonish " extra life" tune played before PAC-MAN reappeared.

As PAC-MAN winked and slowly rolled forward, and devoured the edge of the bridge Kira raised an eyebrow." If the yellow glutton just got a " extra life" from his master it would seem are" host" will be stubborn about having us go off the script my former apprentice. Until we fully grasp the situation, the mission might proceed more smoothly if we play along."

Ben saw the warped PAC-MAN coming for him on one side, and King Dice and Yabbat looking gleefully at him on the other before he got into a fighting stance." Beyonder…play whatever insane game you want, we still are going to win! No matter how you try and trip us up. We WILL win!"

"Got that right cousin." Max spat out casually as he cracked his neck." Been a while but guess its just like the old days when we double teamed the video games eh Ben? Just don't slack off this time, cause sure as hell can't bail you out with a cheat code."

Doug saw Max was trying to keep everyone calm before he chuckled." Nah man, are team's to badass to need to fight the easy way these days dude. Fact is...no matter how many cheats this punk pulls its still not going to bail him out of the ownage he has due right bro?"

Ben saw the determination his comrades all looked, and the encouraging grins everyone but Kira had before he smirked." Hell yah Doug. The Beyonder may control this world, but no matter how much he can bend reality he won't bend us to his will! That's because its time he learns what the true ultimate power of existence is! The power that."

The leader of the Justice-Force was cut off as Max cleared his throat and motioned to PAC-MAN slowly devouring everything behind them." Focus Ben, don't have time to waste a speech on someone who's not going to listen. Besides to be honest your just kind of ranting the same stuff all day anyway. One thing for a man's fighting skill to rust in peace time but you already gotten so lazy you just halfass your speeches to?"

Ben saw Lacus giggled defensibly before he sighed." Sorry Max...hard to make every sentence come off as a inspirational breakthrough when there is a dozen ways for you to die at once eh? But, I get your point, long past time to say we are going to win, but _prove_ we are going to win! C'mon!"

"No…you will lose…you all will lose!" The Beyonder howled out as he grasped his fist tightly." All of your struggles have just been the entertainment of god! So now, let the ultimate game celebrating my triumph over Cosmos and all of her failed creations begin! Let the Plana Legio Prix begin! As you humans like to say, get your game on!"

Atem closed his eyes for a moment, before he grasped the Millennium Puzzle tightly." So be it Beyonder. It's time to duel!"

Ben and the rest raced for the Beyonder's new world, ready to decide the fate of the universe no matter how bizarre a showdown it became.

 _ **Authors Notes**_ : ( Pokes head out of the hole in the ground) Well...I said I'd be back right? Welp, now that all the games and shows I wanted to look at for inspiration are out as I promised Cosmic Wars is back on track and will be till its conclusion.

Hope the return was worth it for anyone that cared, I know I threw a lot of new stuff today, also know it was loaded with fighters on all sides but wanted to try and make it as much of a epic crossover final battle feel as possible without repeating having every good guy and bad guy have a battle royal, hopefully it worked out as planned. Still I know a lot of stuff was dumped at once so lets get started.

First off is Enda Cross. She's from the World of Final Fantasy video game, where she started off looking like a random cooky lady only to quickly be a much higher player in the cosmic game. In my story she's also a mix of the Queen of Nevers, a Marvel comics deity that interacted a lot with the Sliver Surfer and others. She is an abstract entity who is the embodiment of all possibility. She was romantically involved with Eternity in that, creating moments when the universe and all possibility were one and anything could happen, a Land of Couldn't Be Should't Be. I felt Cross could work with aspects of the Queen of Nevers so here we are.

I know its late to introduce her but, like in World Of Final Fantasy Cross should be big but mostly was on the side line so here we are.

I think most known who Galactus is, and I covered the Anti-Monitor before, but if you think I made him to weak I'll just say this copy of the Anti-Monitor is somewhere between the original version from Crises on Infinite Earths and the far weaker one in the Green Lantern Cartoon that got its head knocked off by a Green Lantern Android in its power level.

Next up, Deus was the final boss from the Xenogears game, while _Artifice Aion_ is the final mecha boss in Xenoblade 2...a game that's in the same series as Xenogears but is NO were as good story wise sadly.

Serpentera is the machine Lord Zed piloted in season two of Power Rangers, but since the Japanese version what it was based off of, _Daijinryuu_ , was a robotic god it did not seem to out of place with the other mecha.

Mogo is from the Green Lantern Comics and is a sentient and living planet. Created by Alan Moore, Although initially a one-off character from a short story, the planet has grown in importance in the Green Lantern mythos and is a necessary part of the process for distributing power rings as well as a destination for Corps members to recuperate and even served as the Green Lantern's base after Oa got destroyed.

Ende was the final boss of Super Robot Wars X.

Mazinger ZERO is a mecha from the Mazinger anime series, a long running mecha anime in Japan that was part of the Inspiration of Gurren Lugan. The Mazinger are normally the mech's piloted by the good guys but the gist of it is that in the series, Mazinger Z was created by Juzo Kabuto to become an actual being with the power of a god or a devil.

After years and effort including through the use of time travel via Photon Connect and Minerva X, Juzo had completed prototypes in the form of Energer Z and Iron Z and eventually complete Mazinger Z in a single night. Juzo would use the Mazinger Z to conquer the world and further his research by sending Minerva back in time where Minerva and Z would be constantly improved upon. At one point, Dr. Kabuto had created Z with a sentient artificial intelligence and the completed Mazin Power system.

However, Dr. Kabuto's influence caused Z to crush his creator and destroy the entire planet. Minerva would try nearly 2,700 times to stop Z from becoming this demon of destruction called ZERO.

Meanwhile Shin Getter Emperor is also the dark from of normally heroic Shin Getter Super robots like the original _Getter Robo G._

The Getter Emperor is a massive, ever-expanding Getter robot existing in the far future. It signifies the unstoppable force of Getter Rays.

While the above mentioned machines were all from different series, in this story they are all Cogna Lords, which in the World of Final Fantasy series were all the most powerful forces of the main army.

Lastly, I don't think I have to explain PAC-Man or Game and Watch, but Cuphead and Mugman , along with King Dice are from a recent indie game, a new but very brutal retro game inspired by early Disney movies, despite its cute look its quite sadistic, so it felt fitting for this part of the story.

Speaking of that, don't worry the final battle of the story is not going to boil down to Card games on a motorcycle, but to try and make the final battle not feel to much like a repeat of the final battle in part three of the trilogy I'm giving more of a sadistic game show feel, kind of like that one episode in Justice Leauge were they were all playing Joker's game or something, and partly inspired by the final arc of the original Yu-Gi-Oh series with the Memory World arc.

Firstly, _Magicant_ is the world of dreams from Earthbound, though a tad altered here to say the least, and mixed with both the Phantom Field of the Blazblue Cross tag games and the way the World of Light worked in Smash Ultimate, to the extent that its layer after layer of realms with each layer having its own style.

There is also a lot of inspiration once again from the Shin Megami Tensei series. In _Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse_ , the final area was the final boss's own personal universe, which each sub realm split into different realms.

Where Ben and others are now is the first of the Beyonder's Branes.

Meanwhile, as said previously, in _Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey,_ the Schwarzwelt was comprised of eight sectors, separated both by space/time coordinates and quantum variables. Each sector being controlled by a major demon with designs on destroying humanity, for various reasons according to each one's beliefs.

Some examples are in that game

 _Sector Antlia_ Represents human conflict. It is modeled after a battlefield interspersed with icy caverns. Said to be born of the intense and prolonged wars occurring in Eastern Europe.

 _Sector Bootes_ Represents human decadence and materialism through luxury and comfort. Is modeled after a red-light district. Said to be born of the gruesome series of sexual serial murders in Tokyo.

 _Sector Carina_ Represents human greed and hunger. Is modeled after a shopping mall. Said to be born of the violent looting and riots over the scarcities of resources and necessities responsible by the economy occurring in South America.

 _Sector Delphinus_ Represents human destruction and neglect of the environment. Is modeled after a huge waste dump. Said to be born of the wave of protests booming throughout South Asia over the vast amounts of pollution and ecological destruction in its wake.

 _Sector Eridanus_ Represents the Earth once the Schwarzwelt has destroyed humanity. It is a huge expanse of greenery and extremely high technology

So for this story the current Sector or Brane that Ben and the others are is Magicant, what is modeled after humanity's greed and entertainment. Well, hopefully will give off the impression I wanted to give off, but that impression is for next time.

Lastly, if your confused how the Beyonder can be in two places at once remember the one's Ben's seen so far are just his avatars and not his true form, even the one fighting Cosmos is only a avatar.

Well, things are going to get crazy in all kinds of ways so hope you all enjoyed the ride long enough to leave a review and stay tuned next time for _**Chapter 244: Those who Break through The Zone of Enders**_!

Till Next Time!


	44. Chapter 244:Valor in The Zone of Enders!

_**Chapter 244:The Marvelous Unyielding Symbols of Peace with the Willpower to Waver and Fight in The Zone of Enders!**_

As the Beyonder's deranged game kicked off, those still obedient to him were getting ready as well, at least the ones that were conscious. After Ben ripped Mira apart for using his dad as a hostage, he still survived thanks to Towa using her magic to freeze him before he could be vaporized.

The blue faced Black Swan had been using her magic to repair the original Dimensional Nihilo General, and just as the Plana Legio Prix kicked off Mira awakened to see he was at the front steps of Wahrwelt castle.

The android blinked as he saw Towa was in front of him before he gasped in horror." What…what happened? I was in the middle of fighting Ben Auro. Did, Rabum Alal deliver his judgment? Have the sinners all been purged at last?"

Towa sighed and was about to say something before a haughtier voice cut in with.' The Zero Mortal Plan is _not_ complete yet my fellow tuner of judgment, but it will be soon, so very soon!"

Mira saw a fully recovered Zamasu walk out of the castle, still in his fused form. The fallen Kai saw his fellow Dimensional General glance at him before he smirked." Are glorious master is preparing the celebration that will mark the end of the new world.

It's are final chance to prove we are worthy to shape the future. Do try and not fall to pieces when the moment arrives if you don't want to miss out."

Towa saw her creation raise an eyebrow before she sighed." Mira…Ben Auro nearly destroyed you, I used my magic to freeze you before you could die and just finished fully healing you."

"What…I _lost_?" Mira roared in outrage as he stood up. "I did _everything_ according to the plan Towa!"

Before the women in red could respond everyone heard a snide chuckle, before the Chaotic Comedian casually walked through the castle gates. The masked man finished drinking a beer before he sneered at his fellow Dimensional General before he leaned forward. "You can have the best damn plans there is stiff, but you blew it because you _still_ did not have the instincts to pull them off!"

"Watch your tongue clown!" Towa hissed as she grasped her staff tightly." You're just the manifestation of a heathen's darkness! Meanwhile Mira is the life form that is the catalyst for the great Rabum Alal's superior race that 's fated to replace humanity! A being such as you born of human instinct could _never_ understand the grand movements of the Great Wheel!"

The Chaotic Comedian leaned forward with his head down before he chuckled darkly." Oh…no matter how jumbled together I am by this point broad I been playing the game a hell of a longer then a tool like you!

I sure an't a god, but from here looks like the joke is on your boy Mira! Cause any huckster can rant about how great they are, only a _real_ man can deliver! Look at you…letting this dike speak for you like she's your momma! You really a great warrior or just some damn baby?

Cause if you're supposed to be making are pack look good I never seen a worst show in my damn life! You're just a damn baby! Even when you had a hostage Auro _still_ clowned you like a little baby that needed their diaper to be changed! You going to be a man or should I just rub you out here so we don't waste time with dead weight in the last show eh?"

Mira grasped his fist tightly before he grit out," I refuse to die till I reclaim my honor, anyone that tries to get in the way of that, even another Dimensional General will face my wrath!"

"Heh, so far your wrath could not even keep down an old man!"

"That was different, he was a part of me and had access to power I was not aware of."

"Tsc, you know beta's bark excuses all day while alphas get the job done eh?"

As Mira stood up Towa got in front of him." This clown is just trying to rile you up Mira, it's all he can do since it's his nature as an incomplete being. Enough, it will soon be time to truly end Ben Auro Mira. For that I have a plan but we will have to, oh?"

Mira glared at the Black Swan before he cracked the neck." I have been following your ideas since Battle-World has begun, and _all_ of them have failed. A new change of pace is needed."

Towa raised an eyebrow as she looked at her champion carefully." Mira…are you _still_ malfunctioning? Damn it you pushed yourself too hard to fast last time. How could you be so thoughtless as to destroy your own power limiter? Bah, for us to prevail over Cosmos's champions everything must be perfect! I'll have to take out your core and fix it."

The Black Swan put her hand for the man in front of her's chest, till Mira glowered, and in the blink of an eye grasped her by the throat. He coldly lifted her up to the air." No repairs are needed Towa. Yes…I see it now…I grown _far_ past your schematics…and your limitations! I'm walking on my _own_ now!

I been scanning Ben Auro's history very carefully, and I realized I have to get the same kind of power he has, to surpass his ultimate strength! I will evolve into something past myself…by absorbing my own creator!"

Towa was horrified as Mira opened his chest to have wires bind her. As she felt her entire body be crushed, she screamed with outraged fury." Mira…you dare do this to me? But…I'm the one who created you! You would turn on me!?"

As Mira just glared at her the Chaotic Comedian burst out laughing like he heard a joke, till he got right in front of her face." Course he will dame! Cause he's not a pussy beta like you thought! It took him getting owned like a little bitch cause of your screw ups, but it caused him to woke and be a real alpha, a killer!

Dike's like you try and trick the rules of nature, but to be on the top a man needs top class competence. You've got to be relentless… _totally_ relentless! You've got to be a winner. And, really, you've got to _love_ the fight.

You can't just want to win because it's a job, you got to love every damn moment of it! Killer enjoy the thrill of the game, they rather do the thrashing but they can take getting hit since its part of "the rush". After all, no pain, no game, and a killer is a winner because nothing stops them from getting the job done!

The entire universe has been twisted around because posers like you have been trying to cheat nature, but now it's time for nature to set the record straight! And that's why Towa, time you learn your proper place in the food chain, eh Mira?"

Mira saw the Black Swan that helped create him look horrified before he grit his teeth." My purpose is to be a champion, that is the priority over anything else Towa! So long, creator!"

"No…your nothing but a failure! Mast, AHHH!"

Mira had his energy surge before Towa turned into blue energy, and was completely absorbed into the being she helped create. After a few moments Mira's eyes glowed red, and his muscles bulged before a blue light surged out of him. The entire castle shook for a few moments before Mira emerged from the light transformed.

The Dimensional General's skin had changed to light blue, and his eye color was now purple. He had gained Towa's earrings and the bottom portion of her outfit.

In this form, Mira gained white fur all over his body, and his hair had grown out, making him appear similar to a Super Saiyan 4.

On top of that, he gained a golden Time Breaker mark on his chest, though the lines were now connected, forming a true infinity symbol. Mira grasped his fist and a vicious grin sprouted from him." Yes, I can feel the power! Ben Auro's ultimate recorded power level was when he merged with Lacus Raystar to defeat Chaos Zannacross Necron! I have just executed the fleet that most mirrors that. N _ow_ I'm his equal!"

The Chaotic Comedian just laughed as he clapped his hands." Well I'll be, you have some balls after all! You're a killer after all eh? Guess after enough ass whopping's you saw the truth eh?"

"More or less. As I floated in limbo, I thought hard about what I was missing. What did they have that I didn't? It was fighting spirit. The will to stand up against any foe without fear.

A being like me born into incredible power is deprived of such a spirit. I can no longer call myself the strongest, because this fight will take beyond my limit and on to a whole new level! And along the way to that new level, I'll kill Ben Auro and all he holds dear!"

"Well then big boy, if you can walk the walk, it's time to show it because the Master's final game is about to begin!"

The Dimensional Generals saw one of the last surviving Black Swans, a women with pale skin, glowing red eyes, long black hair tied in a wild ponytail, and covered in black amazon armor strut up.

Zamasu saw the woman's smirk before he smirked back." Ah, _Grail_ was it? If you're here I take it that are glorious master Rabum Alal is ready to commence the vehicle for his judgment on the broken universe?"

"Sharp one eh choir boy? Good thing because the master's itching to get things going. Jedah Dohma, Dhoulmagus, Kirei Kotomine, and even that masked scientist who nearly died are in position so what excuse do are master's top champions have? Wait, where did Towa go?"

As the Chaotic Comedian snickered Zamasu cleared his throat." She's serving her purpose the best way someone like her can. I suggest you do the same and guide us to the proper positions because we are all more than ready to at last commence final judgment on the damned!

Now, bring me to where I can reap retribution on that sinful whore that _dares_ think she can act like she has the grace of god! To think she could defy the true god proves that she is stained with sin!

That is why I will slay her, her beloved Ben Auro, and all the rest of the heathen Enji and their allies, eradicate humanity, and bring about the dawn of an endless age of perfect order that can _never_ be tainted.

Then at _last_ I will prove my will is the most holy in all existence! So, guide us swan. This day marks the beginning of a new chapter of the universe! The name of the one to author that chapter is Zamasu, the bringer of _eternal_ order! "

Grail snickered before motioning for the three-Dimensional Generals to follow her. The Chaotic Comedian saw Mira and Zamasu go off before he leaned back to grasp his head." Oh man, can't wait till we are done with this gig so I can rub out that blowhard. As annoying as it is, it's worth it if I can smash home the punchline that prefect order is the biggest joke there is!

Heh, there has never been true order since as long as there was stuff, but everyone's just to god damn insane to admit what's right in front of them! All those so-called hero's are just choking on their god damn social conscience and weathered optimism, aka all that naïve fairy tail crap.

They try and dress things up, but the more they put on all the useless stuff like order and sanity it causes the whole gig to come crashing down! But the real joke is that they are so damn stupid that they just do the same thing over and over again, and that's how we are where we are eh?

After all, the only way to get people to buy something so stupid, so crazy, is to beat them up till they accept whatever the strongest thinks is sane _is_ the law!

That's the _real_ law of the land, not reason from saints…it's the absolute fury of the alpha killers!

Heh, both of those clowns won't fess up what is the only _true_ power there is. Saints, Warriors, hero's, villains, in the end the _true_ winners in history are killers.

They are just so good at it they hustle the weak to think they are something they are not. But time to pull down the curtain and make everyone see the truth once and for all!

And all these heroes are going to find out what a joke they are for thinking otherwise.

Heh, those damn pawns of the light may have found ways to save their folks, but that was just my god damn kickoff! _All_ of that was just to lure them up for the _real_ show! Ready or not, those goodies two shoes are going to suffer in every way possible till every last one of yah beg me to put out of their misery!

But after all of this I'm in no mood to be modest. Hell nah, more like be a hell of a sore winner and make every single one of those bastards go mad in despair! Heh, because this will only end when everyone learns there place once and for all! Heh, time to see who's going to squeal first. "

The masked madman went to join his current comrades to begin their part in the deranged game the Beyonder had sprung on the defenders of the universe.

* * *

At the moment many of the heroes were still wondering if the Beyonder was just messing with them, including King Atem.

The ruler of the Lylat Kingdom saw below that the Plana Legio Grand Prix was being celebrated like a true festival, with thousands of Chrono Phantasma created purely to cheer their master.

Atem saw the Beyonder was eying him like a beast was gazing at its prey before he looked at the board in front of him, saw that from above it looked like a maze that happened to be close to the first level of the PAC-MAN arcade game and sighed." I take it that since you went to all the effort of creating this Plana Legio Grand Prix there are more rules to it than just fighting? Well, I admit so much has unfolded that I have not eaten in a while, but I picked up things in a pinch before, today will be no exception."

The Beyonder snickered at the Lylat King's defiance as he leaned back." Ah what, you going to make an excuse that you're too hungry to give it your best little Lylat? I'm not letting you have any excuses for losing to me! But I can be "sporting" enough to give my opponent a snack. Here...a meal fit for a "shill king!"

Atem saw the man with golden eyes clap his hands and braced himself for the worst, only to see a pillar of light appear to the right of his enemy.

A man in a kingly outfit walked out with a face like a king, though it was a plastic mask of a face. The ruler of the Lylat Kingdom noticed that the man's crown had the words," Burger King." Written in between an image of a burger.

This "Burger King" walked up to Atem with a plate in his hand, and Atem saw he was presenting him two small burgers with onions in them. The Beyonder saw his "host" raise an eyebrow before he chuckled." It seems only right that the so-called King of Games gets a pair of Rodeo King Burgers from the King of Burgers! The Burger King is the number one selling meal in the universe!"

Atem saw the "Burger King" just breathing eerily before he smelled the burger. As he realized it gave off a "Mass Produced" sterilized stench he cleared his throat." I may be mistaken, but the Burger King I'm aware of is just a mascot from a fast food company that only recently was absorbed by Miczabis. They used commercials to give off the impression that they were the food of god, but the majority of their products did not match the hype."

The Beyonder was motionless for a moment before he glared at the Burger King and grit his teeth. "Is this true?"

The Burger King was motionless before he shrugged. In response the Beyonder yelled with disgust and snapped his fingers. The Burger King winced and put out a wait gesture with his hands before he suddenly exploded. Atem swerved out of the way of a suddenly severed hand before he sighed."

"Do you think anything in front of your eyes is reality Beyonder? You cannot know history unless you know how leaders move with its currents. Every leader requires outsiders to perpetuate his leadership. But its not just something that applies to rulers.

Ready comprehension is often a knee-jerk response and the most dangerous from of understanding. It blinks a opape screen over your ability to learn. The judgmental flow of law can function that way if one gets lax, littering your path with dead ends. If you really want to know something then understand nothing, for all comprehension is temporary.

Beyonder...you may have all of history at your command, but no matter how many clones you can create without properly knowing its value you still don't truly under,"

He was cut off as the Beyonder slammed the table and laughed madly." You really think you know how a god thinks? How you see things matters jack squat since I think and see things like how the true god does!

I am beyond _everything_ , including your human understanding! Tsc…you don't know as much as you think Little Lylat! Besides its made from the best being in all existence so it's a damn good meal! What, you're a picky elitist? Or are you just trying to stall? Nothing you or your precious champions do can stop this, so just show some grace you always talk about in your precious speeches eh?"

"I'm not stalling Beyonder…I'm just trying to understand just what the nature of this game is."

"Anxious to get it over with eh? It's not the same as those card games you got all those trophies on but close enough. We will each move are pieces through my" Board." It's like those chess games but a bit more, "interactive". You will pick which of your pieces to move, the walls I set up will only let people move who I allow to move understand?

Like in all the good games each piece is gonna have different value. Your big champion little Auro has a ratio value of four so he can move less per turn while one of your punier hero's like that plumber can move more spaces.

First they have to fight all over to turn enough enemies into Pac-Dots so that the goal will open. They have to _get_ to the goal in time or they, and your _entire_ universe runs out of time and I stop playing nice! So you get it or do I have to get one of my Black Swans give you notes?"

Atem looked at the cards that had the faces of his champions before he winced." So, I order my friends into battle, without knowing what they will face? I'll be sending them in blind."

"Heh, since you're in my realm I do get the home field advantage little Lylat. You're just going to have to trust those "Kingly" instincts. You keep bragging about how you're such a good king…well time you pick who will win and who will die and if you can't choose then everyone dies!"

"I managed, and _won_ a universal war Beyonder." Atem uttered bitterly as he grit his teeth at the sight of his enemy's amusement." I understand by now the burden of leadership and doing what must be done for the greater good. But I'm still not fond of sending good men and woman to die needlessly."

"Ah come on have a little faith you wuss! You really think I would set up this game up for nothing? I have a lot of things to do like start a new existence! But I want to show you all my kind of "entertainment" before you die, unless you want to die right here and now?"

"I certainly do not, so let the games begin."  
"Good, then pick which piece is going first and let the bloodbath begin!"

Atem glanced at the various pieces and saw on the board in front of him slots for all of the pieces and realized he had to decide where to put each piece, and where to command everyone to go before he took a deep breath." _In essence, I'm deciding who faces danger first? Well, the easy option would be to put Kira in the front lines since he's the one we can stand to lose the most._

 _But, at the same time, despite what he says his intentions are, I still can't risk so much on someone who's weaved so much treachery, not till I see how he reacts at least._

 _As risky as it is to bet the most important part of the mission, at the same time might as well risk someone who has the most strength to overcome whatever obstacles the Beyonder throws at them._

 _I'll put Lacus as close as I can to him so he can get healed in case of a trap."_

All right Beyonder I start off by putting Ben Auro face down in attack…no wait I just place Ben in the front-most opening!"

The man with the title of the King of Games tried his best to live up to his reputation as he placed Ben in the front most part of the table that was "his" territory and put Lacus and Ezan in the spots nearest to him.

The people that the cards represented had been waiting anxiously this whole time, but just as Ben and some of the others were prepared to try and take the initiative when he suddenly saw a spotlight appear around him. An arrow then appeared in the ground in front of him pointing right past the gates of Magicant.

The Enji Knight saw spotlights form around Lacus and the others, but with colors like a red stoplight before he raised an eyebrow." Guess I'm up first? Well, I feel more confident kicking things off then I did starting off the Blitzball and Baseball games in Middle School."

"Maybe superstar." Lacus threw out casually," but this time I would not trust the umpire to be legit, got it?"

"Of course. I'm going to be on the lookout for anything fishy _every_ second I'm here Lacus. Just, please, be careful."

"Of course, I'll keep a barrier up the whole time."

Ezan nodded as he grasped his katana tightly." I'll do whatever I can to make sure my Rinne Sharingan is on the whole mission Auro. So far I don't see anything to abnormal directly in front of us."

"Thanks, Ezan. All right, whatever its one Zamasu or thirty random cartoon pyscos…I'm ready to fight."

The man chosen by Cosmos to be the savior of the universe saw where the arrow was pointing, and saw PAC-MAN was getting closer to his friends in the back of the group before he steeled himself and did a Flash Step to arrive at the other end of the carpet.

The warrior of light saw Cupman and Mugboy laughing at him but did not seem like they were prepared to attack and just saw various cartoon figures, from a blue colored human sized piles of slime that nearly looked like Kirby's friend Gooey to a blue armored knight with a shovel were clapping at him.

The golden-haired man had his aura explode as he tried to figure out if he should wait for the audience to attack or just try and attack everyone at once, as he saw Lacus, Ezan, Doug, Max, Kira, and Trunks land around him before suddenly another video game like buzz sound blared out.

Suddenly the area below Ben glowed golden before the words "BONUS" appeared below him, before King Dice above snickered. "Think we are wise guys eh? So clever, so dapper, ya betta' believe this dice is loaded. Hi-de-ho! You guys bet on coming on strong eh? You came on _so_ strong that your energy is heavy enough to weigh down the" Bonus" game the boss set up! Looks like we are kicking things off with the _Burden of the Mighty Battle Royal_!"

Ben tensed up as he saw a cage of light forming around him. He tried to slash it, but by the time his sword was about to reach the cage a light blinded him. He did not feel anything hit him, but as he opened his eyes, he saw suddenly he was in an area that looked like where he fought the Chaotic Comedian and Zamasu, only covered by a giant cage of golden energy.

The hero in his twenties felt a chill down his spine as he pondered if in a moment he lost everything, but the fear lessened as he saw Lacus to his right, and Doug and Ezan to his left.

Doug saw Max was behind him, but Aqua and Axel were not before he spat on the ground." God damn it, figured he was going to throw a curve ball but it was rigged before we even got up to bat! Well…better just smack down any death beams we get sent are way and kick his ass!"

Ezan cursed as he grasped his blade tightly." I did not see anything, the Beyonder must have made reality change in an instant. Damn, it was a set up after all."

"Don't unravel the moment the conditions change my former apprentice." Kira uttered flatly as he looked around at the new ring." He's not trying to kill us instantly, so this is not a sudden swift assassination attempt. Are "Host" is just making the game even more convoluted to weaken us.

But, any _true_ master of warfare should be aware even the best plans fall apart on a whim, it's how one adapts that proves who is superior. So, better adapt fast Enji."

Ben rolled his eyes and was about to quip back before the group heard trumpets blaring out. Dice King appeared above everyone with some dice in his hands. As the trespassers glared at him the Beyonder's flunky sneered." Think we are hot stuff eh? Then if you're really that great you don't mind a few extra obstacles your way eh? Give them a good whopping, _Mr. Dream_!"

Everyone saw a humanoid shape colored like a muscular male with boxing gloves form around them. Doug saw the figure looked like a wire-frame before he rolled his eyes." The hell is this? We get stuck in some giant game testing zone or something?"

The figure called" Mr. Dream" got into a fighting stance, and quickly charged at Doug with an uppercut. The move was professionally done but the member of Squad 7 casually swerved out of the way before blocking the blow.

Doug did not get to hurt from the block, but as he struggled to overpower the larger being, tried to bite his ear, causing the martial artist to snicker with disgust. " This suppose to be a fight between men or between beasts dude? Get the hell out of my face!"

In a blur Doug unleashed the Shoryuken on his foe's chest, and the impact was so hard that it shattered.

As the remains of Mr. Dream turned into red cube fragments that blew away Doug spat on the ground." _Still_ think we are lightweights eh dude? Damn it lets just blow up this entire side ring and get back to the others!"

"Oh don't think the game's over its just getting started! After all that's just the first wave smart guy!" Dice King uttered as he formed more dice in his hands." But fine, lets pile it up eh? Give them hell, _Fighting Polygon Team_!"

The man with a dice head snapped his fingers, before in an instant Ben and the other abducted players saw they were surrounded by dozens of purple polyhedron like figures.

Lacus saw one of the polygon like figures looked sort of like her before she flicked her hair back." What…this one of those mirror matches like a video game or something?"

Ben's girlfriend saw Doug glance at her before she shrugged." What…me and Ben played a few games the past few years when I was recovering so I know a bit more gamer lingo. So…we just clear these enemies to get back to the others?"

"Wrong dame!" the Dice King muttered." This Bonus game requires you all to rack up enough points, points made by the Magatsuhi of fallen enemies, to leave this isolated space! That's only if you live long enough to rack them up! Dural…be a good polygon girl and kick off the face kicking eh?"

Doug saw a sliver bald polygon shaped humanoid walk out of the mass of purple pawns before he cracked his neck." Don't think a rigged game is going to get us to back down! If we have to bust a few more toys to get this done then bring it!"

The member of Squad 7 saw Dural get into a fighting stance before he got into his own, and jumped up to unleash a roundhouse kick.

The martial artist saw his sliver target was preparing to counter before he swerved around with a second spin to try and punch Dural.

But to his shock the sliver figure shifted its body around unnaturally to catch Doug's fist. As it had its free hand spin around like a drill Max dove at her with his blade.

Dural was able to catch that as well but Max pressed a button on his gauntlet before a blade came out of the side of his shoulder.

As he sliced into Dural he smirked." Seems like these freaks got some sense in them to predict any attack. Just got to hit them with stuff they can't counter!"

Ben nodded as he had swords swerve around him as he sliced up a bunch of fighting Polygons at once." No matter how perfect these drones are, they won't out fight us today!"

Kira saw Ben, Ezan, Lacus, Trunks, and Max all slash through their targets before he emitted a snort of disgust and had his aura erupt. As the angelic wings formed on one of his sides, and the demonic wings formed on another he extended his hands, and had his aura burst out.

The Polygon fighters all got weighed down, and as those nearest to them reached out to him Kira narrowed his eyes and unleashed even more energy to crush them." Just why are you treating this like it's that silly Budokai? There may be rules, but there is _no_ reason to be sporting to mindless pawns. This is not a duel of warriors, just a process of exterminating as many obstacles as possible to complete the objective!"

Max saw Kira crush more and more of the Polygon Fighters with his energy before Ben's cousin chuckled bitterly." Well, he is right that there is no point messing around with lame as hell cannon folder!"

Ezan saw more Polygon Fighters stagger out like zombies before he looked above." Better yet, let's just forgo the antics, bypass the time wasters and carry on with the operation. _Kamui_!"

The sliver haired warrior once more used one of his Mangekyō Sharingan related spells to try and open a rift in reality in the cage of light. But as the rift begun to form the Dice King frowned." Foul! No bending the rules this time bucko!"

The Dice King clapped his hands before a purple dice appeared in his hands. The giant hostile and threw the projectile into the ring where Ezan was casting Kamui, before it glowed and unleashed an explosion.

Everyone saw the blast neutralize the distribution before the super elite warrior swore. "Damn it, they are learning. This won't be easy, but as they say a true hero's work never is."

"Who said it was you mook?" Dice King uttered with raw contempt." Still, if this bonus game's a walk in the park for yah, then let's pile it on eh folks? Hero's eh? Heroes are just the villains of the other side! So time yah Enji deal with this realm's heroes! This match will get red hot all right cause it's time to rumble with the _Pride Troopers_!"

Ben and co saw more spotlights form around them before ten figures in uniforms composed of red and black colored spandex surrounded them. Doug saw that some of them looked humanoid, while others looked more exotic like a humanoid reptile and a purple skinned bunny that looked sort of like Beerus before he cracked his neck."

Shape your toys anyway you like punk, in the mood I'm in I'll smack them down as fast as they pop up! Hell one of the punks is sleeping man! Tsc…and seriously that's the best they can think of cause that's generic as hell!"

Trunks saw Doug was referring to the Pride Trooper in the back that was in a meditation position. The figure was a tall humanoid with an extremely muscular and well-defined build. He had a large, sleek head and had gray skin, big round black eyes with enlarged pupils, flat round ears, and a barely visible flat nose.

His uniform was no different than the rest of the Pride Troopers, but as the son of Vegeta saw the man floating in midair he cringed." Better cool down unless you want to get owned Doug.

Guys, the grey one may not look like anything special but _that'_ s Jiren, one of the few guys Goku could not beat in a fight. He's the one who tanked everything Goku had, even in Ultra Instinct, and only lost because Frieza tricked him."

Max chuckled as he cracked his neck." Time boy's not over-hyping him Doug. I met the dude in heaven. Nice enough even if he's a stiff. But while he does not do anything fancy, he hits like a ton of galaxy sized bricks! Seriously the dude has the nickname " One Punch Man" because only a few like Goku have ever lasted more then one punch against him!"

Doug saw Max looked tense before he chuckled." That's so eh? Heh, and something tells me the guy here is not going to have the same restraint."

Ben saw the Chrono Phantasma of Jiren open his eyes before he got into a fighting stance." Well…anyone who Goku had a hard time with at his best is something to watch out for. But in the end no matter what, we have to take them down for the sake of everything!"

As Lacus nodded he noticed the Pride Trooper that was a tall and burly alien humanoid.

He had tan colored skin, yellow eyes with dark lines under them, and a large white mustache that covers his mouth. He also sported two perpetually prominent veins on his head.

While sporting a well-muscled frame apart from his portly midsection, his overall body-type was noticeably disproportionate: he had comparatively short and skinny legs while his arms were very long with massive hands bigger than his entire head.

The mustached man snorted before he walked forward." You dare mock our noble will villain? I love my people! I love my land, and my planet! I love my Universe! Leader of the Pride Troopers, I am Toppo the Bold! Whether they're small... or medium sized... or extra jumbo...My fist of iron justice... will smash evildoers in _any_ size they come! Your invasion has gone on long enough villains! _Justice Beam_!"

Ben saw the mustached man unleash an orange energy beam from his index and middle fingers and quickly deflected the blast with the Divine Mugen Nova, and as the blast went into the air Doug suddenly roundhouse kicked the blast into the ground at the Pride Troopers.

As the enemies in red spandex scattered the martial artist sprouted a savage grin." Bring it stash face! No mood for ranting from fakers so your all going down hard and fast! _Shitenshuu_!"

As the smoke was briefly clouding the area Doug tried to hit Jiren before the tall grey man could get up. However, to his dread before he could reach Jiren he found himself frozen in pace. As Doug realized his target's sheer aura was holding him back Jiren opened his eyes to glanced at Doug." You think your resolve gives you strength? Nonsense. Strength _is_ justice! Strength is absolute! _All_ is meaningless without victory! To be defeated is to lose everything…and for being in the way of are justice you will lose _everything_!"

Jiren suddenly widened his eyes and unleashed a blast of pure will to blow Doug back. The grey man stood up and clutched his right fist. It suddenly shimmered with red light before he punched the air at the speed of light, and unleashed a red burst of energy.

Ben was able to intercept the blast with his blade, but found himself pushed back a few feet. Realizing the extent of Jiren's power caused Ben to grit his teeth as he looked at his foe in the eye." I see Jiren lives up to the hype…but even if you have as much power as one person can possibly have, that still won't be enough long as we take him on together as a team!"

Jiren looked at Ben with disgust as his gaze intensified." Even when they band together, the weak are _nothing_ before true power."

"Tsc…you _are_ supposed to be a hero right? A rather dismissive view from someone that's supposed to be a champion of justice!"

"I'm just a realistic. Naïve dreams of the weak only cause further harm, true justice is realized by true power!"

"Well, for the sake of everything I'll just have to prove you, your team, and your boss all wrong! _Senkei_! _Divine Millennia Slash_!

Ben dug in and slashed Jiren's Power Impact energy blast in half before swiftly slamming the ground with his large blade. Golden Energy swords formed all around Jiren, before diving at him a second later.

But the tall grey man just flexed his muscles before punching up in front of him, and unleashing a surge of raw red energy to shatter all the upcoming blades.

Ben attacked a second later with the Shin-Divine Flare Edge, but even before Jiren finished the last attack he already unleashed another punch to counter the strike. As the Enji looked shocked at his target catching his blade with raw power, said power surged out of Jiren even more till the entire "Bonus Game" Astral Fissure area quaked. "

So, this is your so-called power of trust... I'm not impressed in the slightest. I seek that which lies beyond what the common man view as strength. Strength is everything. All is possible with power and power alone. You do not have what it takes and you never will. Accept how powerless you are!"

"Never, I'll _never_ give up till the very last moment!"

Ben furiously gave it all he had at Jiren, but his grey target countered everything he had as the other Pride Trooper Chrono Phantasma kept the others back.

As the best of the last defenders of the universe gave it everything, they had to come out on top of this bonus game, there allies watched in horror as billboards in the city showed Ben struggling to fight Jiren as Lacus and Doug fought Toppo.

* * *

James watched the fighting and glanced the surroundings in front of him carefully." Damn it, not like we did not expect foul play, but with how effortlessly they divided us he's toying with us."

"Maybe that was his plan." Shinryudramon cried out defensively." But the joke's on him when he realizes no matter what the boss and the others are not going to lose no matter how dirty his game is! Arg, just wish I could help him instead of just sitting around here!"

Cloud was about to respond to the Digimon when suddenly another buzzer sound went off as the spot lights all once more shined on them. Suddenly a female voice blurted out in an announcer tone," Ah don't feel bad Digimon, _no_ one's being left on the benches today! While the selected are taking part in the Burden of the Mighty Battle Royal Bonus game, the rest will take part in the _Pork GUTS Crag Rush_!

Ready or not, it's time for the contestants to either make it through the best reception _New Pork City_ has to offer, or be pork themselves! Have fun, or at least die in a fun way for are host people!"

Master Myers glanced behind and saw that behind where PAC-MAN was suddenly had a large spring like one that launched a pinball machine appear behind the yellow creature. As it sprung back the leader of the Enji cringed." Everyone, press on! No matter what comes are way try to stick together!"

Cloud saw the _Neo-Highwind_ was still on the ground before he cursed." Cid, if you don't take off right now the only place your going is in that freak's gut!"

"Think I don't know that Cloud!?" His old pilot friend yelled out." But the engine's still not charged, this bird's still sunk! Its to late, just tell Serra I died cool alright?"

Shinryudramon saw how close PAC-MAN was to the ship before he grasped his fist tightly." No way am I letting any of my pals die to a giant yellow mouth! Hey Shadow help me with that trick of yours, I can carry the _Neo-Highwind_ till it takes off!"

"On it." The hedgehog with the title of the Ultimate Life-Form uttered as he flew to the Royal Knight Digimon and grasped his fist." _Chaos Control_!"

With the power of the Chaos/ Super Emeralds Shinryudramon was warped right behind the airship he went to so many planets on, and made use of his strength to lift it up like it was a toy ship and fly just out of PAC-MAN's mouth.

As the Digimon flew above PAC-MAN and joined up with Sonic, Cloud and the others he chuckled." I don't care how much you can eat dude won't help you as long as we can fly away from it!"

Just as Ben's Digimon partner grinned another buzzer sound could be heard in the distance." Aw…are Digimon contestant is feeling cocky! Good, PAC-MAN's dear wife Miss PAC-MAN loves the flavor of cocky prey! Thankfully there is enough heathens for the whole PAC family folks!"

Shinryudramon cringed as he saw two holes in the ground appear, before a being just like PAC-MAN but with a more feminine look and a red bow appeared in the left one, while a smaller yellow circle like being with a propeller cap appeared on the right.

The Digimon saw Miss PAC-MAN and PAC-MAN Jr come at everyone as well from different directions before he sighed." Yah yah…I should have kept my mouth shut."

James glanced at the charging PAC family while glancing at New Pork City till he saw that the Devil's Casino building was glowing with energy. "True, that was not the wisest to move to make Shinryudramon…but I suppose he would have threw that curve-ball at us sooner or later so at least we saw this before things got to hectic. Everyone, spread out and try and get the PAC-MAN mixed up.

The Casino seems to be were a lot of energy is amassing, that might be where we can break through to the next level!"

His allies nodded before the Enji Master tried to see his improvised tactic through. As the defenders of the universe quickly tried the best they could to overcome all the obstacles in there way so they could do their job, the one person able to act on their side as a bystander was trying his best to make sure they were going down the right path, King Atem.

* * *

After Ben, Lacus, Kira, Ezan, Max, Trunks, and Doug were all whisked away to the "Bonus Game" the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom was quickly trying to reorganize his game plan.

The Beyonder snickered as he saw the human before him quickly move one card up the board after another before the man with three golden eyes leaned back." What's wrong little Lylat? Falling to pieces like that cheap puzzle on your neck since your plans are not holding up in a real ace game with a master?"

Atem gave the man holding him hostage a defiant glare as he looked back down. "It's not panic, just precaution. Only a fool blindly moves forward when he does not have all the information, double so when lives are on the line."

"Tsc…just what a cowardly elitist says to sound smart! A _true_ winner has the instincts to win in his gut and comes out on top of anything! And my pieces don't need to hide from your loser hero's! They just are in no rush to stop drinking to deal with losers! Hell, some of them are the drinks!"

The Beyonder snapped his fingers again, before Dice King snickered below and threw some more dice at the top of Devil's Casino and they all glowed.

Suddenly in the part of the city that Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were running through a random wine glass and a flask on a table, when the objects shook, glowed purple, and suddenly flung at the heroes at the Mushroom Kingdom.

The jumping pros, jumped on instinct to avoid being hit, but suddenly Mario heard a laugh and saw the two objects sprout cartoon laughs before they both grew to become twice as large as the members of the Justice Force.

The giant cartoonish flask wagged his tongue in "Toony" fashion before his top popped out and he sprayed the liquid inside him. Mario saw the liquid melt part of the building around him before he winced." Mamma Mia…its worst then Pete and the other giant Piranha Plants!"

Yoshi swerved out of the way and conjured another giant metal egg to try and clog its spray, when a small bird chirped in front of it.

As the green Dino glanced at the bird, the ground cracked around it, before a red beast with tiny, indigo, bat-like wings, a pointed tail, horns (or pointed, cat-like ears), and slightly reptilian characteristics.

Its most notable feature was its gigantic mouth, which stretches across much of the length of its body and was lined with huge, sharp teeth burst out of the ground.

Yoshi gulped and quickly threw the egg at this creature before the "Ultimate Chimera grasped the egg, and crushed it with its teeth. As Yoshi saw the new threat give a cartoonish laugh he jumped back." Yoshi's saw a lot of crazy places but even Bowser and Kamek did not have castles _this_ crazy even when there kids ran wild!"

Luigi shrugged as he jumped out of more acidic projectiles." This is up there on the insane meter Yoshi but what you expect when the guy hosting this game has god like power and the mind of a guy who's brattier then Bowser Jr and the rest of the Koopa Kids? Just got to ride it out and hope the egg heads can figure out how to beat this! After all this I'm not a losing to a reject from a scrapped cartoon show!"

The taller Mario brother had his free hand crackle with lighting before he dodged another burst of acid and with a burst of determination, slammed his Ultra Hammer into his target.

The lighting transferred from the Hammer to the target, and said target became electrified.

Luigi was about to follow up, when suddenly a large muscular cartoonish man with wild brown hair burst out of the building behind the other hostiles to catch the hammer.

As Luigi looked shocked the man yelled with fury." I found you! You think you Mario brothers are too good to attend Wreck-it Ralph's birthday party? I'll show you! I'm going to wreck that stupid mustache of yours...…I"M GOING TO WRECK IT ALL!"

Wreck-It Ralph was strong enough to lift Luigi to throw the thinner plumber in the air, and as Yoshi caught Luigi Mario saw how mad the new arrival looked before he gulped." Mamma Mia what did we ever a do to you? I don't even know you!"

"THAT"S THE PROBLEM! RAHHH!"

Mario sighed before he fired off a barrage of fire balls at Ralph to knock him back

Sonic saw the cartoonish enemy scream in pain and collide with the others before he smirked." That's the way Mario! These guys are more jokers then those lame Deadly Six guys! Just got to put some effort into it and they are going down no time, huh?"

The hero from Mobius felt a shift in the wind and realized a new figure was in front of him. It looked like a tall blue road runner bird, and Sonic saw the big bird blink at it for a moment before giving a cartoonish "beep beep." sound… sticking its tongue out and suddenly was gone so fast it left only a after image where it was standing.

Sonic saw the sudden trail of smoke that the bird had left behind before he narrowed his eyes." That bird thinks it can make a fool out of me eh? Like hell am I coming off as a turtle here! _Light-Speed Dash_!"

Sonic used the full extent of his Hyper form to blaze after the sudden new target. Knuckles saw his friend go off before he cringed." Hold it Sonic! Ugh…too late. Last thing we need is him running off half-cocked in a place as crazy as this! Tails, Sliver come on lets, huh?"

The protector of Angel Island was about to try and catch up to his friend he suddenly heard a ribbit from the left.

A gloved fist burst out for the echidna's face, and as Knuckles jumped back he saw that it came from a humanoid frog in a boxing outfit.

Seeing the new enemy spin its right arm around in a cartoonish twister like manner made the red furred male grit his teeth." Damn it, if I can put down those Battletoads in a fight all at once I'm _not_ losing to punks like you!"

Sliver used his physic powers to freeze the two cartoonish frog enemies in place before Knuckles, Tails, E-Omega, Blaze, and Lilac all attacked them at once.

The two frogs were blown into the air, but as they did the larger one suddenly swallowed its smaller kin. It then glowed, before it twisted and transformed into an even larger frog like slot machine.

Knuckles saw his new transformed foe suddenly unleash all kinds of projectiles before he scowled." Damn it Tails which world can frogs do that!?"

"All that matters is that in this world they can! Watch out!"

Tails saw the amphibian slot machine extend its tongue and try and swallow him till a barrage of missiles that Omega released knocked it back.

* * *

The Beyonder watched from above with glee at the sight of his cartoonish creations causing trouble all over the city. As he saw Knuckles and Sliver be smacked to the ground he laughed gleefully like a child seeing something funny." Heh, you guys thought you were all so smart but my fixer boys Ribby and Croaks are putting you in your place!"

Atem saw how gleeful the Beyonder looked and could not help but admit a disgusted grunt in response." I'm well aware at how things have different value between cultures, but I must know if you truly take such delight in treating total universal genocide as a joke? It's one thing to hate something, it's another to treat all of existence as a joke."

"Heh, still trying to be all high and mighty on me? You're the one who's not being honest about how things are! These cartoons down there are being honest, because it's how people _want_ things to be! You mortals use cartoons to make a joke out of life.

Cartoons are not just things for kids to laugh at, its ways to turn the "other" people to jokes! You use cartoons to reduce people to scapegoats to make it easier for people to screw them over to win!

Don't be so smug, I seen all you so called great cultures do stuff like this! You make the music so loud and the games so bright that you make it to loud and to bright for the losers to be seen or heard!

It be easier to just kill all the losers if you wanted to, but then you would not be nice guys eh? That's why you do all these games, to make things loud enough so that what you want to be true is true!

That's why, these cartoons _are_ people's desires made reality!"

Atem thought things over before he sighed." I won't deny that is true Beyonder, but people do not define things the same! Even if some twist things to fit their own agenda others can define those things in a more hopeful direction!"

"Heh…you "enlightened" dreamers always want to keep your heads in the sand about the truth eh? Even _if_ that's true, I seen you human's entire history, and the polls are that hate is the number one winner!"

The Beyonder snapped his fingers again, and a golden disc formed in his hand. As Atem looked anxious his enemy's smirk only widened as he suddenly put the disc before him. "You think you're on such good terms with the angels eh little Lylat? They ever tell you about Chapter Black?

It's one of the top most forbidden things Heaven locked up in there angel vault. Heh, they don't want anyone but the inner circle of their holy club seeing it but with my powers one of the _first_ things I did was make a copy out of it, so _I_ have the director's cut!"

A hologram image appeared behind the Beyonder and Atem saw people in medieval garb gathering around a room to celebrate what seemed to be a wedding. As they were about to all drink Atem heard a older man utter," The Lannister's send their regards." Before a pregnant woman was stabbed and a entire side of the room got shot with arrows and stabbed by the other half.

The image suddenly then changed to a line of naked people being directed to a cliff till they were all shot at once.

As they all slowly died, the image changed again to the Starkiller base destroying the planet _Hosnian Prime_.

As the image showed countless people screaming in terror before being vaporized the Beyonder just laughed." Told yah… _Chapter Black_ is a compilation film lasting for thousands of hours, and _every_ second of it is about the atrocities that human-kind and all the other mortal races had committed since the dawn of time!"

Atem looked at the new object with shock before he took a deep breath." The moment you regained consciousness...after all the time you been asleep, the _very_ first thing you went for was anger? Why?"

"What are you a wuss?" The Beyonder spat out." Course the first thing I felt was anger, I was knocked out for all of history because Cosmos and Zannacross denied me what was mine! That's why the first thing I did was see just what they made when I was gone. After all once I got down pat what wrong is I wanted to see everything that was wrong with it so I can say just how it sucks so I don't sound stupid! And after I saw this baby I knew that all those two ranted about ended up just being one big joke!

You want to know why you're a joke? Because after watching Chapter Black I seen either naïve idiots like you or their kids lose everything! All it shows is how pathetic humanity is, and why it should be replaced by something better, by my superior race!"

Atem saw the image change to a man in kingly attire throwing a woman to the ground while his guards ripped off her clothing before he winced." I won't deny that the history of mortals is littered with sin.

But despite all of this, I know it's _not_ a futile cycle! I know step by step, we can move closer to the light to make a better society for all good people. As all-consuming as the nature of Authoritarianism is, with enough experience humanity can,"

"WRONG!" The Beyonder cried out as he slammed the table with his fist. "Your precious "holy ideologies" are all nothing but Cosmos's and her angels broken propaganda you shill! You and your hero's try and deny it but Authoritarianism is the true nature of mortal desire, and is more stable than the liberalism and democracy you are such a big fan of!

The desire for order, for strong leadership, and above all, the yearning for the security of family, tribe, and nation! Everything you, Crooked Cosmos and little Auro have done is defying nature! But that's why I'm going to make a pure existence. After all, fakers lose to the real thing _every_ time!"

Atem looked back at the table below to see who was defeating their opponents below. The man with the Millennium Puzzle gave the most defiant look he could muster." Well then Beyonder…we can talk all day but in the end the team that comes out on top will prove who is false yes?"

"Tsc…think you can be a tough guy in front of the _toughest_ guy their is? Fine, enough of the time out chat, we will see who's all talk soon enough! But meanwhile I'll keep Chapter Black on to set the stage. I'll watch to, since I have eyes in the back of my head! Don't like the channel? If you like I can bring in some of the people you care about and bring them right in front of me to torture them for the lols eh?"

"That won't be needed, this is fine."

Atem saw his foe snicker in amusement, before the third eye on his foe rotate to the other side of his head and took a deep breath before focusing on figuring out how to do his part to guide the others through his enemies twisted game.

* * *

As he figured out which of his allies' paths to clear up next, said allies were trying to figure out the way through the bizarre enemies in their path.

Shortly after flying into New Pork City Kirby found himself being attacked by a round orange creature with an elephant like nose, a creature that mostly muttered nonsense but occasionally screamed out,"Q*bert!"

From time to time, when it was not trying to suck in Kirby with a strong current of wind that nearly matched the force of Kirby 's own gulps.

The pink hero unleashed some attacks to try and take his current foe out, but saw Q*bert suck up his ice blast, bombs, and even his Crash attack and Star Rod blasts like they were nothing but marshmallows from the sky.

The being from Dream Land felt it was harder to get out of Q*bert 's suction before he gulped." Man, this guy can eat anything, and I _really_ don't want to be a meal right about now? Is this how all those Waddle Dee's and Doo's felt when I was eating them?

Well, I feel bad for the ones who were only doing it because King Dedede tricked them or because Dark Matter and the others were using them, but I _really_ can't afford to be a meal right now! Wait, I eaten enough people to know what they tried to do to get out of it!"

Kirby quickly unleashed his Ultra Sword super ability to slash at one of the buildings he ran past. His sword was large enough to cut the entire building and cause it to fall in Q*Bert's path.

The odd orange creature had no trouble sucking up the fragment, but as he was distracted Kirby focused once more on the powers, he got from Android 21 and unleashed a Kamehameha Wave.

The blast hit Q*Bert, but the creature just muttered a bizarre sound of annoyance. It tried to swerve its nose around to absorb the blast, till a munching sound was heard. Kirby saw PAC-MAN Jr swerve around right in Q*Bert's path. The two devouring monsters both tried to devour each other, causing the entire area to collapse.

Kirby heard Q*bert moan before he shrugged." Well, glad I did not try to eat him like that! This is so crazy it is making me hungry, but I got to help Ben and the others see this through or no one is going to be able to eat again!"

The pink hero once more resumed heading for the Devil's Casino, and as Samus saw him fly over her the bounty hunter shrugged." Well…good to know these cartoon freaks are not invincible. Just have to hit smart and fast."

X nodded before the robot Reploid's readied charged up his X-Buster." Agreed Samus. No matter how bizarre things get we can't let it distract us. Just got to, huh? Something's coming on the right!"

Nearly a dozen guns went up as someone walked out of the right building. What emerged was a bald, slightly cartoonish man in a brown hunter's outfit with a hunter's cap.

The man had a very old type of two-barrel shotgun on the ground, and the man was looking at the ground before he noticed Samus, X, and the others and smiled." Oh hello, are you hunting to? I'm Elmer J. Fudd! Shhh. Be vewy _vewy_ quiet, I'm hunting wabbits. Oh wait…but that's right."

Just as X and Axl looked at each other Elmer aimed his gun at the sky, before suddenly firing at the maverick hunters.

While at first only common bullets emerged from the rifle, the bullets suddenly glowed purple. Zero cringed before he cast the Dark Hold power over the projectile to freeze it in place.

Doctor Wily's ultimate creation nodded for the others to get back, and the group dived around the building just in time before the bullet unleashed an explosion that tore a large chunk of the ground.

Elmer suddenly had his eyes glow purple before he gave a deranged laugh and reloaded his altered rifle." Almost forgot…today's not Wabbit season…its _heathen_ season! You're not getting away from me…not when I have the ultimate hunting gear giving to me by the all mighty Rabum Alal! _You're_ going to be my trophies!"

Axl saw a few more bullets swerve around, and raised a eyebrow as they suddenly formed cartoonish eyes and grins till the nearest bullet laughed." You weirdos can't escape us! Every bullet is dead set on completing the hunt!"

The next gen reploid saw the living bullets dive for him and fired back, only to see his targets swerve out of the way. X took them all out with a fully charged X buster shot, but then Elmer aimed right for the building they were hiding in, causing Axl to roll his eyes." Sufferin' succotash…I'm not letting some moron blast us to scrap! Think you're a top of the line hunter eh? My Proton Cannon wants to have a word with you!"

Axl's eyes glowed yellow before he had a massive cannon form on his right shoulder and instantly opened fire. However Elmer dodged the blast. While the building exploded a few pixelated ducks flew out of the rubble before a pixelated dog popped out of the rubble and laughed at Ben's robotic friends. Zero grit his teeth and prepared to charge before pixelated men in hunter outfits popped out around Elemer to give support fire before Fudd himself locked on and fired just as Axel got ready to fire another shot.

Link was nearby, and as he saw his comrades struggle to overpower Elmer's surprisingly intense fire power he grasped the Master Sword tightly. He then used the Claw shot to grapple above the building Elmer was under." No matter what shape theses fiends take, despite how innocent they look at times they are agents of evil. For the sake of Zelda and all the others, I'll be the bane of their existence. Sorry to be cowardly but, there is no time to waste."

Hyrule's champion prepared to dive his blade into Elmer's head before he could react till suddenly, he heard something and saw one of the parts of the building above crack and fall down. As the man in green dodged an armored voice echoed out," Halt you villain! Has though have no regard for the ancient code of Shovelry? Such a craven man will be brought to justice!"

Link saw a glimmer of light, and quickly dashed back as he saw the ground where he just was get attacked by a blue and black armored being, who wielded a shovel.

The black armored Shovel Knight got back into a fighting stance, which caused Link to raise an eyebrow." So you are to be my next opponent? So be it, but tho will pay for coming into battle poorly equipped! This is even worst for you then when I fought that batch of moblins with the fairy net!"

"Tsc…you _dare_ take thy Shovel Blade lightly? Your kitchen knife will know its place soon enough!"

Link just sighed before giving a battle cry and firing a beam of light from the blade of evil's bane to catch the Shovel Knight off guard. His target deflected the blast with his shovel but as he did Link tried to finish him with his Whirlwind slash attack. But Ben's pal was shocked to see the Shovel Knight's blue gem on his shoulder glow, before its owner suddenly turned to mist.

As the man known as the hero of time wondered what happened the Shovel Knight turned solid before he jabbed his weapon at Link. His target evaded the strike, but the Shovel Knight dug his shovel blade deep into the ground, before ripping it out of the ground. Link cringed and quickly blocked the sudden projectile with his shield.

Link succeeded in blocking, but left himself open to get it with the Shovel. The Hylian grunted in pain and saw his foe was about to try and swerve around to slash into his head for a fatal part of the combo, Link was able to parry the strike in time.

As he was pushed back the Shovel Knight snickered." Submit to your fate villain! Your long crusade ends here and now!"

"I don't know what you were told master of shovels, but I'm no villain!" Link shouted out defensively." My entire life has been devoted to defending Zelda, Hyrule, and all of the good people in it!"

"Tsc…is that so? Then how come your domain is still wracked with so much suffering? The Master told me that Hyrule suffers again and again! If you were a true hero, would your realm not be one of peace by now!?"

Link felt anguish flow across his body before he looked at the crest on his hand." I have saved Hyrule again and again by defeating Ganondorf and his minions every time, up to saving it and all other worlds from the wrath of Zannacross! Hyrule is presently at peace.

True, longer peace's have failed in the past as evil resurfaced, but this time is different! I can only do so much, I have to have faith that the people of my nation can move forward as long as fiends like Ganondorf don't ruin things for them!"

"You got it all wrong you deluded nave! You blame your nations weakness on its invaders, but if it was _truly_ strong it would not fall to the illusions of evil! You're a fraud of a champion, and now you must pay!"

"No, you're wrong! To enforce my will would make me an even _greater_ king of evil! I, have to have faith in my fellow man, faith that they could, GUH!"

As Link prepared to cast a spell suddenly an anchor collided into his leg. A larger being in brown knight like armor with elements of a scuba diver revealed himself to be the owner of that anchor before he took out a blade." Shovel Knight, your disgracing the _Exnine Order of No Quarter_ by taking so long to slay this vermin!

The Master wants are enemies vanquished post haste! My gems... My vessel... My ocean. Your very presence tarnishes them all! You and the rest of the heathen invaders, along with your entire realm perish tonight!"

Link saw a knight with a propeller on his head and a large knight covered in ice coming for him on both sides before he grit his teeth." No, I won't dishonor my friends or my lands by losing here!"

"You already dishonored them all!" Shovel Knight roared out as the Half-Infinity symbol on his head burned brightly with vile energy." Now it's time you realize that as your last act!" Shovel Knight and the other Chrono Phantasma copies of the Exnine Order of No Quarter prepared to strike at Link at once to try and finish him, only for a bolt of purple energy to descend from the sky.

Just as Shovel Knight and his comrade noticed the beam it divided in to small fragments, and hit each of the armored knights. As they all screamed in pain Link was shocked to see none other than Cia reveal herself to be the source of the blast.

The Chrono Phantasma of the Time agent with the duty of observing the Tri-Force floated besides Link as she raised her wand in the air." Please…Link is a _true_ hero compared to all of you lunkheads! True his work is still well, a work in progress.

But still, you give credit to something that takes effort over loving some rehashed generic piece of junk like you knights!"

"How dare you mock are kingdom witch!" Shovel Knight roared out as he got back up." You will pay for insulting the pride of the _Exnine Order of No Quarter_!"

"Oh shut up! Your all just programed dolts anyway."

"Hey wait…I remember when this grand quest began you were on the side of are master! You traitor!"

"Meh...I only ever had one true loyalty…and now that my aims are within my grasp, I'm taking the better option."

"Bah…You're out of your depth, spelunker. Is your mind lost?! Tsc… _no_ mercy to traitors!"

The ground around Cia rumbled before another knight, one who's armor looked like a mole burst out for her.

But Cia rolled her eyes as she promptly fired a focused blast of purple energy to hit the Mole Knight into the Polar Knight and send most of the forces to the ground, in Elmer Fudd's direction.

Link saw her amusement and took a wary breath as he looked at her carefully." Cia…I did not realize you had joined us."

"Forget me already? Well, it was a tad stressful getting through all the planet busters but, I did not want to miss out when it counted."

"You have my thanks. Still, this might be a bad time but I must make it clear to you Cia that no matter what, I won't leave Zelda for you."

"Heh…I know that now…if you did you would not be the hero, I become entranced with in the first place. Still, I don't want to see you fall to ruin either, and I suppose it's worth putting some effort to see you live up to your destiny."

Link saw Cia looked sincere, and even a tad remorseful before he smirked." You have my thanks."

"Well you can prove it by making sure we don't die to my prick of a former master! Don't let his toys mess you up…this entire reality is made to mock and confuse you all."

"Maybe…but as strange as this realm is, it will take a lot more random insanity then this for me to lose my nerve!"

Link had energy surge into the Master Sword before he slashed off the Treasure Knight's anchor from his arm and fought with renewed vigor.

Zidane saw Link from where he was, who was fighting with Cloud, Aeris, Terra, Cecil, Squall, Lighting, Velvet, Milla, and more of the others as he heard Link make that declaration.

The tailed warrior grinned as he once more went into his Trance State before he had his energy explode." That's the right way to think Link! No matter how crazy things get, got to keep going through things with a smile! Long as we don't freak out it will be Easy peas-y! _Grand Lethal_!"

The tailed Enji quickly unleashed a barrage of energy blasts at his current foes, dozens of cartoonish blue slime monsters. However, despite not looking very strong, the cartoonish slimes just smirked before their bodies expanded, and the blasts went right through them.

As the slimes reformed and kept grinning the former member of the Tantalus Theater Troup gulped. "Still…would be a lot easier to smile if a guy knows he is not thrown in a rigged fight!"

"Don't freak out Zidane, its just what the Beyonder wants you to do." Squall mutters sternly as he fired a blast from his Gunblade." These slime's just seem like more cartoonish versions of the Flan monsters we all have dealt with. They might slip through a lot, but just got to slow them down with magic. There, gotcha!"

The former SeeD saw a bunch of Slime monsters charge at him before unleashing a barrage of Thunder and Ice spells in rapid succession. As Vincent, Irvine, and others fired frosty projectiles as well the Slime monsters got hit.

For a moment it looked like the Slimes were affected by the ice and lighting. But as their bodies got zapped their grins widened, before all of their bodies rippled.

To the warriors of light's collective cringe the Slimes suddenly merged together to form a giant Slime.

Zidane saw this new Slime form a royal crown on his head before he put out a stressed chuckle." Alright…starting to think this game's rigged guys."

The King Slime's grin widened even further before it took a massive leap and prepared to body slam everything in its sight. But before the building sized mass of living liquid could complete the move, a massive glacier erupted to impale it.

As the King Slime twitched Aqua jumped in front of Zidane." It's not "rigged" Zidane, it's just more of a hassle then normal. These "Slimes" can reject the cold, so we just have to overpower their abnormal resistance to it."

"Heh…aka just slam spells to big for them to bounce out of? Did not want to go all out so soon but making dramatic moves is are style eh? Well, whatever works because no matter what we got to keep this show, the show that is the universe going!"

"Your right Zidane." Aeris uttered as she walked in front of him and Cloud. The survivor of the Cetra race saw the King Slime gazing blankly at her before she glared at him, and once more had the celestial armor given to her by Minerva cover her body.

She quickly had holy light cover her lance before she glanced in the direction where she felt Ezan, Ben, and the others were warped to." Even if we don't have the power the others have, we can all do what we can to help them get to where they need to go! Are love…must shine past this dark insane world!"

Ezan's girlfriend quickly cast a holy spell at the King Slime, however before it could reach its target a dark energy orb shot down from above to consume the sphere of light.

As it shattered a shrewd male voice uttered," _We_ are insane? Only one group here keeps ranting the same lines again and again and does not realize time has moved past your script women!"

Aeris and the others saw that a figure was standing on one of the windows above them all. This figure was a tall creature with thin legs and wide shoulders, wearing a dark purple cloak that covered his torso and legs.

He also had golden hands, a large golden mask and a single golden foot. The mask had a carved face with a turquoise gemstone set in the forehead.

Above the face was another carved face akin to some of the summon variations of Odin, including large horns, albeit curved into spirals.

The masked man glanced down at the Enji and the others before he crossed his hands." You pathetic champions are blinded by your own ego! You fail to realize how prolonging your precious fantasies only cause more harm then good! All the more reason this will be the final fantasy of the light!"

Cloud took a deep breath before he once more split his blade from one to two and had his aura erupt." I don't know what beliefs the Beyonder programmed you to have, but from where we are from fighting for what is right is not a delusion! Sure, we all made mistakes but to save are worlds it was over all worth the cost."

"Tsc…of course you would say that, you humans and all others rationalize anything to prolong your own existence? This endless futile struggle of the light to resist nature has caused far more suffering then if you all just accepted fate and let nature take its course! So, stop resisting destiny, and let the Great Wheel turn!"

Cloud could not help but have a round of flashbacks go across his head. But remembering about how Sephiroth killed his mother and burned down his home, how Zach died to Shinra soldiers, and all the other times he suffered to this point just made him grasp the First Sword tightly." Time and again I wondered if humanity was bad for my planet, if not the universe as a whole.

But judging everyone is what Sephiroth, Kefka, and all the rest did. I'll define my own life, and cut down those who try and do that for me! We don't have time for every peon here to give their rant as they die so let's cut this short! _Finishing Touch_!"

Cloud charged for the thin wizard, and in response the foe uttered,"Bah…think I need such tacky tools such as yourself? _Blast Wave_!"

The unit leader of Squad 7 saw a blast of dark energy rush to him, before the spikey haired man had his aura erupt as cut through the beam. "Sorry…the likes of that are _not_ going to keep us down! Say, GUH!"

Before the former member of Shinra could complete the attack suddenly he was tackled by an armored knight from the right.

Cloud felt a painful blow impact his gut as he saw the figure was a dark green being shaped closely like a bird, with a claw, a claw that was currently impaling the Enji.

As Cloud coughed up blood the figure glared at him before its eyes glowed." Maybe not individuality Enji Knight, but us _Exnine_ Knights exist entirely to realize the will of Rabum Alal! Enough of this farce, silence them already Segwarides!"

"If you can shoot them back a bit more, I was just going to do that dear Pellinore! Resolve of hero's eh? What drivel, what tripe, a farce beyond compare! Suffer at, huh?"

The masked wizard named Segwarides was about to cast a spell when he suddenly saw Lighting, Cecil, Zidane, Bartz, Lloyd, and more all come at him. As he cast a barrier to try and keep them back the pink haired warrior gave the masked enemy an icy glare." That's the problem with magic users…no matter how powerful the spell it's a pain if they don't have the time to cast it eh? Once I get my hands on you your, GUH!"

Segwarides had his eyes glow red before a spike erupted out of his chest to shoot right for Lighting. The former Fal'Cie blocked it with her arm but still got stabbed through the limb.

The Exnine Knight of No Quarter laughed as he threw his cloak back to show his chest was covered with large green spikes. His aura then surged before lighting crackled around his hands." Fool, I was built to handle barbarian tactics! Your outmatched!"

"Maybe so, but even the strong have weaknesses pawn. It seems you have some ability, but as someone else who studied magic, submit to someone who prepared to overrule the prepared! Allow me to give you something—a gift, to remember our meeting, and are farewell! _Genesis Rock_!"

Segwarides saw a tall imposing man in dark blue and black armor with gold trimmings and a helmet with tall horns, Cecil's brother Golbez who managed to join Ben's group before they left, fly above him.

And just as he noticed the armored member of the Lunarian race, chunks of the buildings around them shot out to pile on his target.

Golbez saw his opponent resist before he grasped his hand tightly." We have no time for cheap knock off's…be gone!" Golbez unleashed his Cosmic Rey spell as Terra, Aeris, Tear, Milla, and more all fired their spells at Segwarides from all directions.

The masked wizard cursed in agony before he was vaporized, his body exploding into chunks of red glowing cubes that vaguely looked like quarters.

Pellinore heard her partner give his death cry and hissed with fury." Even if its are fate to die, we _will_ take you with us!"

The avian armored knight tried to end Cloud's resistance, and his life. But before she could Vincent flew up, in his Chaos state and blasted her with the Death Penalty gun. She flew out of the energy blast's way while also avoiding attacks from Barret and some more, but saw she was heading right for Squall, who was already in the middle of unleashing his Blasting Zone limit break down on her.

The Exnine Knight cursed as she tried to swerve around it, and got the tip of her wing vaporized by the enhanced Gun-Blade. This distracted her enough for Cloud to slam the hilt of his sword on her head and jump to the ground.

As Pellinore landed on the ground she saw she was surrounded by Enji and sneered. "Your numbers, your powers, they will _all_ fall to the ultimate power! Death to _all_ who are unready! _Freezing Dust_!"

The Plumed Knight made a quick series of hand gestures before she slammed her fist into the ground. Moments later the ground around her became frozen solid, and the ice spread out in all directions.

Aqua saw that Pellinore was attempting to freeze the entire area before her own aura exploded." No…I won't let you freeze everything! _White Haze Punishment_!"

The blue haired woman pointed her Rainfall katana at her opponent and unleashed her own spell. Pellinore saw ice collide with ice before her eyes narrowed." Think you can out freeze _me_ child? My magic reduces everything to the deepest depths of hell! A mere mortal like you can only make a fool out of herself!"

"I'm no mere mortal, I'm an Enji who's magic is on part with the Masters! And before this is over I'll show you what that means!"

"It means nothing you brat!"

"Maybe not but before this is over, you're going to have to memorize its not just her your dealing with toots!" Axel cried out as he jumped down besides Aqua and unleashed a powerful blast of fire magic.

Pellinore saw the fire crash into her magic before she sneered." Scum…you think your antics are a match for the power of a superior being!? Think again… _Tri-Disaster_!"

The Plumed Knight's eyes glowed even more intently before dark fire and lighting shot out of her at all directions to counter the attack. As she saw the Enji around her get knocked back she sneered." That's right, your destiny is not as hero's, nor saviors, but scum! You're the champions of scum and you will get just what scum des, huh?"

Pellinore saw a flash of light, and then saw a crystalline sword fly directly above her. Noctis suddenly appeared, with Cloud in his hand. The Enji Captain with Mako eyes burst at his target and slashed her before she could react. As she cried out in pain Cloud's eyes hardened." Your magic may be vast, but you spread yourself to far! _Omnislash_!"

Cloud swiftly unleashed the attack that killed Sephiroth the first time, and as Pellinore felt pain surge across her body she yelled with fury." No…NO! Its so close, the new world is so close! I waited so long for the, huh?"

The female agent of the Beyonder saw a glimmer of light and saw Aeris was above her. As a holy energy sphere grew larger and larger the former flower girl gave a somber." My apologizes…but if we let every one of you bad guys have time to give there whole life story it will be to late for the universe. _Holy Infinitum_!"

Pellinore saw Noctis land to once more warp Cloud away, and screamed with outrage as the holy spell collided into her. Ben's friends saw the Exnine Knight try to defy the massive holy projectile with an outburst of energy, only for it to crash into her.

As the most recent foe vaporized in front of them Zidane chuckled." Well at least they can't squirm away from everything. Looks like we can get that treasure yet eh guys? I, huh?"

Everyone heard a rumble before they realized the fighting had taken so much time that Miss PAC-MAN was catching up to them. The tailed Enji just sighed as he flicked back his hair." Well, long as we can get the job done before time runs out."

Squall and Lighting were both about to say something before they saw a glimmer of light from above." We will make it, I _know_ we will."

Everyone saw that Master Myers had dispatched the enemies surrounding him, and had just unleashed a massive holy energy blast at the King Slime.

The slime was able to survive even this blast, but even the giant mass of liquid's blank face filched as it saw it was heading right for the giant yellow creature with a bowtie.

Miss PAC-MAN had her mouth get stuck like she just devoured a giant mass of gum before the leader of the Enji landed in front of his fellow Warriors of Light. As they looked at him the bearded man smiled." My friends, are enemy truly does seem to be attacking us with everything up to the kitchen sink at us, but no matter how many ways he attacks us we _must_ not falter! In the name of all that's holy we must press on!"

Noctis saw Myers's passion before he shrugged at Cloud." This is how the dude's like all the time eh? Sure as hell seemed more gun ho then Cor was most of the time."

The blond man shrugged before Lloyd looked amused." Heh, him never giving up is why he's still the leader of the Enji man! The Grand Master's right, we just got to press on till we reach the goal!"

James saw his comrades looking determined before he glanced at the Devil's Casino in the distance, saw that Ramathel was near him and sighed." Well, long as we have all the pieces to a puzzle it can be solved, though I don't trust that are host is going to give us that.

Ramathel, did the Beyonder _ever_ discuss what was to happen after Battle-World…if we did not "Crash" the party early? Any idea on how to proceed from here properly? We can't afford to fall to curve balls at the moment."

The Black Swan paused to think before she looked up at the sky. "The, _he_ did talk about a final test to prove who the ultimate champion would be, and he wanted it to be more then a test of power, but "style" as well. He did not mention this New Pork City directly, but this _does_ seem like it fit what he had in mind.

Therefore, there should be a goal, a threshold that will at least allow you to free your comrades if you can make it. Around this "Devil's Casino" I can feel the most amount of my former master's energy. Getting there would seem to be the best way to proceed. I have no idea just how many enemies will appear till we get there though."

James glanced around to survey the situation, and noticed in the upper right that Sonic was still chasing the Road Runner Chrono Phantasma, moving so fast he could only pick out a blur of golden light.

He then noticed Shinryudramon was still carrying the _Neo-Highwind_ and keeping it out of the way of the original PAC-MAN before he looked around, and repositioned his glasses. "Everyone, I think I have an idea at how to speed this up. Just get ready while I plan this out. Sonic, having trouble catching that bird eh?"

"Hey man if it was a normal bird this race would be over but I'm sure this thing's cheating!"

"Its ok. I have an idea. Even if you can't catch it, can you keep it in a semi consistent loop?"

"Got a plan eh? Well, your plans have kept together well man. All right, this is turning out like some of those freaky special zones when I was nabbing the Chaos Emeralds or chasing Metal Sonic or racing Shadow on the Ark! Better not miss man, get ready!"

Sonic kept to his word and started zig zagging as he chased after the Road Runner. He only got a little closer, but James was able to see the pattern. The red haired Enji Master took another glance at where PAC-MAN was before he grasped his bow tightly." Shinryudramon I'm going to try something to gain momentum here. Fly down at my word."

"On it James! Just make sure your trigger finger is ready!"

The member of the Quincy tribe had his aura surge before he took an enhanced jump to leap above the top of the skyscrapers before he aimed the bow right in the air." Time to peg down all the chinks in are enemies' armor! _Licht Regen_!"

The Enji Master unleashed countless arrows of energy in to the air to rain down. Arrows fell down in all directions, but while it hit some random enemies the Road Runner just evaded each projectile and the PAC-MAN rolled through them, hundreds of arrows still hit the buildings below.

James made a hand gesture to cast a spell to have most of the other arrows float in the air before his expression hardened." If I can't destroy the obstacles in my way at least I can redirect them to my advantage. Sonic, move right in four seconds! Dive now Shinryudramon! _Magnetic Shockwave_!"

The nephew of the Master of Magnetism unleashed an EM pulse that quickly spread across all the arrows he fired. The arrows had lighting crackle around them to form a net or cage.

Just as Shinryudramon dived down PAC-MAN ran into the arrows, and felt a tug. The massive orb like yellow being then rolled down like he was on a slide, and crashed right through several buildings, and anything in their path.

At the same time Sonic burst at the Road Runner, causing the cartoonish bird to burst forward with its own burst of speed.

Sonic saw his target once more look back and utter a,"Beep," But before it could finish the beep it was pulled by one of the magnetically charged arrows and pushed into the out of control PAC-MAN's mouth.

Sonic saw only a few feathers fly past him before he wagged his finger as he flew up and back to Knuckles. "Heh…got to keep your eye on the ball man or your going to run into a wall that looks like the road."

Axel saw that PAC-MAN ripped open a path right to the Devil's Casino before it rolled beneath the city. He then snickered as he saw James land. "Nice trick man. If something's going to eat everything in its path, might as well use it to eat the enemy instead."

"Just glad it worked but we have no idea if it will last. Come on, lets take the direct path while its still around!"

"Of course James." Master Myers uttered proudly." Stick together everyone!"

The leader of the Enji lead the way, and to the right X saw the hole James made, and saw another Exnine Knight of No Quarter, the Tinker Knight rolled for him and the group around him in a giant mecha on trends.

The Maverick Hunter saw the heavily armed threat aim at him before he grit his teeth." No matter how much you treat this like a game, we are in no mood to play around! _Nova Strike_!"

X once more unleashed the power his Ultimate Armor had to plow right through his enemy to move on ahead. As the rest of the Maverick Hunters ran on ahead Elmer Fudd saw them run off before he glowered." Hey…hunting season's not over! You're not getting away, I'll, huh?"

The Chrono Phantasma was about to fire at X's back, but Samus suddenly popped up in front of him, in her Morph Ball form, and unloaded a Power Bomb right into his guns barrel.

The Chozo bounty hunter used her armor's Aeion power to slow down time around her and dash out of the way before her bomb went off.

Using her own speed booster, Samus saw Elmer Fudd raise an eyebrow before a massive explosion vaporized the entire area.

The armored member of the Justice Force just saw rubble land in front of her and casually unleashed the Screw Attack to vaporize it before she chuckled." Having the best gear does not make you the best hunter punk. Got to pull through so the kid can show the Beyonder just what true skill is! Huh?"

Samus looked up at the source of a beastly roar, and glanced up to see dozens of monsters flying for the hero's from the sky.

The dragon like life forms were mostly red, but had traces of orange and even a little purple. Right above the control core, there was a morbid-looking face engraved into the dragon's flesh.

The tail resembled a whip, and at the very tip of the tail was a point that was somewhat similar to a fishhook.

Just as the dragon like monsters were all about to attack a massive energy beam blazed past the majority of them, and vaporized them with one shot. Shinryudramon then flew by before his aura surged." Don't worry guys, even while holding Cid up I can swat all these fake dragons out of the sky so just keep going!"

The _Neo-Highwind'_ s engines suddenly blazed out before it released a barrage of missiles.

Cid then blared out," Thanks for the help kid, but I got my baby's systems back online so no need to hold back! All right punks, time for my official welcome present! Neo Tannhäuser cannon locked on and fire!"

Cloud's friend from Rocket Town had his airship unleash a powerful particle blast through all the hostiles in the sky to the Devil's Casino. However, before they could hit a purple energy blast collided into the Neo Tannhäuser beam and shatter it. Suddenly a shrill voice uttered." Thou art a fool! Neither man nor traitor will be allowed to interfere with destiny!"

Shinryudramon glanced at the direction of the energy blast, and saw it came from a blue skinned male in a wizards attire with a wooden staff shaped like a dragon head at its top. As the blue man grinned Shinryudramon narrowed his eyes." You want to be next in line getting owned jerk? Feel free to step right up!"

"Insolent fool!" The blue man hissed out." I'm no common rabble, I am the Dragonlord, master of masters, king of kings! Long have I awaited this moment, but it baffles me that one of my kin slays my dragonmares and tries to get in my way!

Come! Take thy rightful place at my side! Do so, and I will grant unto thee dominion over half the reality that Master Lord Rabum Alal will bestow me in the birth of the new perfect universe!"

Shinryudramon glanced at the" Dragon Lord" before he rolled his eyes." Come on! Really think I'd fall for a trick like that? First of all I'm not really a pure dragon dude, more like a dragon type Digimon. Most of all, I'm never going to betray Ben and the rest of my friends!

Besides…even half a planet would stink if I had to share it with a slimly guy like you! Seriously though how stupid do you think I am to call yourself the lord of dragons when your even smaller then a In Training level Digimon?"

"YOU DARE MOCK ME?!" The Dragon Lord roared out." I'll make an example of you, as my elite vanguard rip a traitorous half-breed like you apart! Medeus… Duma… Grima… Anankos…Velezark…rip this uppity heathen apart!"

Shinryudramon saw various demonic dragons fly down from the sky before he grasped his hand tightly." I may not be either a real dragon or a real human, or even a real Digimon in some ways.

But it does not matter, as long as people see me as a friend, all I care about is being a friend back that can help them. That's why I'm going to be a good Digimon Partner, and trash every last one of yah to help the boss!"

Shinryudramon saw Medeus unleash a blast of demonic fire, and blocked it with his shield. He then flew up and had the pincer part of his shield come out to grasp Medeus by the neck and throw it into Velezark before the demonic dragon could attack.

James saw the Mega Level Digimon blast the larger dragon while it was distracted before he steeled himself. "Those demonic dragons look imposing, but their magical energy is nothing Shinryudramon can't handle. In a world as erratic as that it might change on the gill dime, but we have to do what we can. Now, to win this twisted game!"

James and the others saw the Devil's Casino fast approaching, and that enemies of all kinds were swarming out to meet them. Megaman saw a pink round robot that looked like a giant living large, bulbous creature bounce in his direction, followed by a rotund, cyan robot with gold & white accents and dull, grey bricks covering his body and a large robot whose body consisted of three pile driver robots run in the direction of him, X, Mighty Number Nine and his group.

The Blue Bomber saw the cyan robot have the fragments of the buildings around him fuse with him to become a giant golem before he raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second…is that, Block Man? It is! And that's Bounce Man and Impact Man to! What are some of Wily's Robot Masters doing here?

Ugh…guess the Beyonder just liked them for whatever show he's doing. Still...if its going to be a blast from the past better make it fast! Using it for a short time won't be too bad.

 _Double Gear…hyper mode_!"

One of Doctor Light's first creations glowed red before he unleashed a barrage of energy beams in rapid succession that managed to vaporize the Chrono Phantasma Robot Masters and many of the other enemies in the way of the Devil's Casino.

Zero saw Megaman calm down and take heavy breaths before he raised an eyebrow." When could you slow down time Megaman? That one of the tricks you took from the Robot Masters like Quick Man?"

"Not quite Zero, it's the old Double Gear system I had installed in me after Doctor Wily gave a batch of his Robot Masters the same thing. It lets me double my speed or fire for a while so it can be useful."

Protoman blocked a shot heading for his brother's way with the Proto shield before he chuckled at his brother." Bro…I thought you stopped using the Double Gears because it was putting to much stress on your systems?"

"Heh…your one to talk about pushing my luck with bad software Blues. I mean, we are down to the wire so we got to use everything we can!"

"I get that but I'm just saying why are you only using that now and not when we were fighting Zannacross? Just saying sounds like it came out of, whoa!"

Doctor Light's first official robot was cut off as the building to his right shattered, and the bizarre fusion of Ribby and Croaks went flying through them. Axel and Aqua landed near them before the red-haired man smirked." We can't relax till the job guys. After all, have not got it memorized just how crazy this world is yet?."

Mario, Knuckles, and the rest of the members of their group ran in before Mario wiped sweat off his brow." Thanks for helping us cleaning house Mister Axel. Sorry for needing a help but these guys are just loony!"

"Its fine, never get a kick out of putting idiots in their place. The dumber they look, the funnier it is to watch them burn as long as they have it coming. And if the Beyonder thinks some after school re,"

The ground in front of Axel erupted before a bloated, red demon with massive, wrinkled wings, four arms, and a spike-ended tail burst out. The hideous demon at once had all of his arms crackle with energy before his eyes widened." Pathetic cur, suffer the wrath of Nimzo!"

Nimzo unleashed his blast, and Aqua flash stepped in front of the new foe and cast a barrier that reflected the blast he unleashed, and bounced right back in to his throat.

As Nimzo yelled in fury and turned into red quarter like fragments. The fragments floated in front of the entrance to the casino and then more fragments, the remains of all the other enemies the Enji defeated merged together to collided into the door. Each fragment slid into the shield like a quarter being inserted into old video game arcade machines. The red energy barrier around the casino suddenly shattered and the doors opened sightly.

A retro video game jingle blared out, and moments later the blue haired woman shrugged." Axel, everyone, the Beyonder is _not_ going to give us a time out so let's not pat ourselves on the back till it's done!"

The group trying to save the universe nodded before Axel and some of the others fired energy blasts to blast open the gates to Devil's Casino.

The defenders of Justice watched each other's backs as they walked in. Most expected the worst, but were shocked to fine that they were welcomed by what looked like a semi normal casino room, populated by random cartoon animals acting as staff.

The casino room was slightly larger then most, with a giant holy grail at the back of the room with a large roulette wheel in front of the Grail, surrounded by liquid that looked like some sort of acid.

There was even an orchestra playing in front of the giant roulette wheel, and just as Ben's comrades were wondering if anything was going to happen here the Dice King jumped down from the roof, looking amused as he casually fixed his bowtie." Well, lookee here! You _actually_ pulled it off…but you made me lose a bet! And for that I'm making sure you settle your debts with fate!

You all earned your rep making it this far, but now you learn the house always wins around here! Time for the next game just for you all, the Wild Hare from Despair! Time you all grovel to a true winner! Play the champs tune! _The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down_!"

Everyone braced themselves as a song began to play, though most were caught off guard as the song was mostly cheerful. Myers then noticed the head of the casino's orchestra suddenly pulled his hand out of the glove, and the glove kept conducting the music before he got into a fighting stance. "Be ready everyone, things might be about to get even more tricky."

Everyone saw the composer then step down casually and take off his white powdered wig, to reveal bunny ears.

The grey furred humanoid bunny nodded before a frog suddenly jumped up to where he was composing and suddenly started singing," Hello my baby!"

The rabbit casually walked down the stairs while nibbling on a carrot in his pocket. As everyone looked at him he shrugged." Eh, what's up, doc?"

Zero looked around before he started charging up his weapons before he grit his teeth." What, this is the maverick the Dice head's talking about? Or is this moron just distracting us while the enemy sucker punches us?"

"What an embezzle! What an ultra-maroon! I'm no "Maverick" wise guy. I'm Bugs Bunny…number one crowd-pleaser in the world! Heh…in all worlds really if my marketing guys are giving it to me straight. Sounds like you guys and gals are all causing a ruckus.

I like a good ruckus myself but see I need to keep racking in the dough. So, everyone, who wants to watch me paste a pathetic palooka with a powerful, pachydermous, percussion pitch?"

Zero raised an eyebrow before he, Samus, Barret, Hellboy, Vincent, James, Cable, and many of the others aimed their guns at him. The rabbit cringed and hunkered over." Hey take it easy guys! Do you happen to know what the penalty is for shooting a fricaseeing rabbit without a fricaseeing rabbit license?

No need to be so angry, I'm not really big on making enemies to be honest. Of course if they are already my enemy I might have to strike hard and fast. Cause when my enemies think they can pull the fast one on me they more often then not regret it. An't that right Minnie?"

The group heard a squeal before they saw a humanoid mouse tied next to a humanoid white colored duck at a platform right above the liquid in front of the Grail.

As Bugs turned to her Minnie whimpered." Wait mister Bugs this _has_ to be a misunderstanding!"

"Oh, is it a misunderstanding that your boyfriend could not beat me the fair way so he had to buy out everyone else to play the quantity over quality card Minnie?"

"Maybe…your acts are no longer funny?"

"That so mouse? What you say the verdict is on them Judge Doom?"

A random judge sitting on one of the room's balconies with a fedora just gave a thumbs down sigh. Suddenly a chubby pig burst out of a drum next to Bugs before blurting out," Th-Th-The, Th-Th-The, Th-Th... That's _all_ , folks!" Bugs saw the pig gulp before he shrugged." And so it is Porky. Well, verdict is in gal. Sorry if its extra rough but today's _not_ a day for playing nice. Throw them in Daffy!"

The group saw a cartoonish black feathered duck grasp Minnie and the female white feathered duck she was tied up with before Daffy shrugged." Sorry to do this to a fellow Duck…but I _am_ a duck bent on self-preservation. Now then...silence is Foo!"

Daffy's eyes glowed red before he kicked Minnie and Daisy into the liquid in the Grail.

Daisy yelled in fury before screaming out,"You just HAD to egg him on when they had us freaking tied up?"

"At least I won't die a liar! It's not my fault he can't take that he's the has been! DISNEY FOREV...GAHH!"

The two cartoony women gave out one last painful scream before the liquid dissolved them entirely. Bugs just winced before he saw the Enji glaring at him and shrugged." Now to be fair I was just told to do that. Still, I see that dip concoction is no Achme dud. So, folks, if you want off easy just surrender now and save us all some time!"

Cloud responded by instantly powered up before pointing his swords at Bugs." Enough, to much is at stake to waste time on stuff like this!"

"Oh I get it your all very serious people with very serious stuff to do. My, I'll bet you monsters lead _innnnteresting_ lives. Well if you want to get right to business then sure pal lets cut to the chase!"

Myers saw Cloud, Lloyd, Lighting, Luke, Squall, Velvet, and more prepare to blitz Bugs before he put his hand up." Wait everyone, don't be hasty! I severely doubt the Beyonder would throw this at us for laughs. Remember, size matters not when facing a true master. I'll test this rabbit's power."

James saw Myers have his sword shimmer with light before he felt a lump in his throat." Are you sure Grand Master? We can't afford to lose you like this, maybe one of the other,"

"I'm grateful for your concern James but I'm still the leader of the Enji and I won't ask someone to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. Besides…if someone has to die at least it should be someone closer to death's door eh? Just, be mindful of everything that goes on."

James saw how anxious everyone looked before he sighed." This is giving me a very major Majin Buu vibe so the Grand Master is right. We must watch this rabbit's true nature, and strike when we see the weak spot."

"Thank you James. All right rabbit…I'll show you the _true_ honor of the Enji Knights!"

Bugs saw Myers have his aura of light shine up the entire chamber before he whistled." Oh, wow you really are something eh? But trying to scare me with that glitzy blade of yours eh doc? If we are doing in that way then I'll show you a _true_ legendary tricked!"

Bugs quickly went took something out of his fur, and pulled out a diamond shaped Carrot. The Loony Toon fumbled around with its top before it opened up, and formed a diamond shaped blade. He swung it around casually before grinning," Ta da! It's my twenty-four Karat Carrot blade! Ah...Carrots are divine... You get a dozen for a dime, It's maaaa-gic! "

"Your cartoonish nature hides your stance's weak spots, so I'll just have to attack them all at once! _Kuzu Ryu Sen_!"

In an instant Myers burst at Bugs, but to his horror the loony rabbit spat back." Not so fast wise guy…. Usagi style _Kofuku Zettōsei_! AKA _Crouching Bunny Severing Sword Rush_!"

To everyone's shock, Bugs burst forward with a glowing slash that was fast enough to out maneuver the leader of the Enji Knights attack, and hit him across the chest. Master Myers's own reflexes were fast enough that he was able to evade being lethally hit, the bearded man still cried out in pain as blood flew out of his arm.

Bugs saw Myers go crashing into a wall and just snickered." Gee, ain't I a stinker? You guys are so serious that it killing the mood here! Don't take life _too_ seriously. You'll never get out alive! Oh right, guess the plan _is_ for none of yah to leave here alive eh? Welp, sorry but I'm under an iron tight contract here. Don't think it hasn't been a little slice of heaven...'cause it hasn't!"

The rabbit Chrono Phantasma raised his blade, till Zero warped in front of him and grasped his hand. As Bugs raised an eyebrow the robot had his saber erupt with energy." I must admit, I was not thinking someone like you would suddenly throw out master level Watōjutsu and kenjutsu sword skills. But I _did_ came in here expecting only trouble! Too bad for you Master Myers took the fall to set you up but this is the end! _Z-_ huh?"

Zero was about to try and finish Bug's, his target's sleeve suddenly detached, and as Bugs slipped away Zero cringed as he saw a TNT bomb drop out of the detached glove. The Maverick Hunter saw the Half-Infinity symbol on the bomb and was about to yell out before Bugs winked." Shhhhhhhh! I'm about to defy you."

Zero tried to kick the bomb away but it exploded faster then he expected, and with the energy of the Beyonder itself infusing the bomb the blast was powerful enough to blast the red inorganic life form out of the sky.

Mario saw Myers and Zero both looking injured before he gulped." Mamma Mia, how he fit a bomb in his a sleeve? That does not even make sense!"

"I know this defies the law of gravity, but I _never_ studied law!" Bugs retorted sheepishly. As he mocked everyone to come at him James sighed." Well…not like we don't have friends of are own that defy what most think is normal like Kirby. Still, he may have his tricks, but at times like this it might be best to just overwhelm him till something goes through! At times like this might as well play to are advantage."

As Bugs raised an eyebrow the Dice King snickered." You "heroes" are showing your true colors eh? All that honor stuff is just the sell's pitch, when things swing foul for you eh? Just proves the master's point that justice is just the ultimate con! Heh, your more scum then Scumocide himself! Hell, might as well let him get his word on it!"

Dice King threw another dice to the ground before it landed on the giant Roulette wheel, and took the shape of a robotic muscular man with a monocle. As this Scumocide sprouted an evil grin Link grasped the Master Sword tightly." We don't need another two-bit villain's word on the matter! We are champions of justice…and we will uphold are sworn duty to right wrongs till are last breath!"

"Your all die hards about giving the "Dark Kings and Profound Darkness" the middle finger eh? Well if that's the case, then your final dance can be with your mascot!"

Just as Scumocide threw a barrage of energy blasts at the hero's way Dice King threw a black dice on the table, and it suddenly transformed into a

Kingly figure that was a massive, green-skinned man wearing a red, white fur-trimmed robe with a gold rope fastener.

A third dice fell into the ground and turned into a demonic black armored woman with many fang-like wings.

James saw this new green haired woman given a ghoulish scream before he readjusted his glasses. "Don't know where that " Dark King" hails from but I do believe that looks like the Profound Darkness demon that terrorized the Algo Solar System for thousands of years, dandy. Ugh, we better get through this before we are yet again overwhelmed by enemies."

Cloud nodded before he looked at the Dice King. "Well one thing's clear, the situation won't improve as long as that blow hard is going to keep spamming enemies so press through to take him out!"

The man who inheritance the Buster Sword saw his allies around him nod before they took off. Bugs swung his carrot blade around before he grinned." Sorry folks but the buck stops here. You all got your tricks but I'm the trick master! Still keep feeling smug and you're going to be in the mud. And remember, 'mud' spelled backwards is 'dum'"

Kirby saw how cocky Bugs looked before the pink hero narrowed his eyes." You sure got a lot more tricks then the Polof bunnies back home in Dream Land mister Bugs…but you're not the _only_ one with tricks!"

"That's a right!" Mario shouted out." Its time we all get off this loony ride so here we a go!"

Bugs saw everyone preparing to come at him before his grin widened. "What…you want off the ride? But its just getting started!"

The rabbit snapped his fingers before a puff of smoke appeared, and suddenly the rabbit burst out in a giant water float. As Bugs bounced away he saw his opponent's baffled looks and snickered." What…throwing out random giant theme park attractions in a life or death battle kills the mood? Who knew?"

Link, Zidane, Velvet, and more charged at Bugs before he grinned, and his ride suddenly transformed to a giant neon Merry-Go-Round, with blades at its sides.

Mario saw his friends scramble to get out of the way before he resolved himself." If your trying to run us over, we just got to get a bigger to run you over first!"

The pudgy plumber quickly devoured another Mega Mushroom to turn giant before he charged at Bugs. The rabbit saw Mario take out his Ultra Hammer before he snickered." Impressive growth spurt doc. But as they say, the bigger the rise, the bigger the fall!"

Bugs casually took a can of grease out of his fur and threw it at Mario just as he was about to jump. As the hero from the Mushroom Kingdom slipped and struggled to keep from falling his attacked laughed." Down goes the weasel! Guess your bulk did not help your brain eh, AHH!"

In the blink of an eye Sonic smashed into Bugs with a charged-up spin dash. As Bugs went flying Sonic grinned." Mario may be a big target when he's that big dude, but he also makes for a _big_ distraction! You may be fast, but _no_ way your faster then me when your back is turned!"

Bug was smashed through his own _Acme Merry-Go-Round_ , and as he grasped part of the ceiling he cracked his neck and swerved around to glance at Sonic." Of course, you realize this means _war_! Nice try but it takes a lot more then that to cause _my_ swan song!"

"Geeze, and I thought my old pal Bunny was one stubborn rabbit! But even sneaky guys like you can't get out of getting eaten!"

Bugs was about to retort when he suddenly felt a strong gust of wind pulling at him. He expected a spell, but cringed as he saw Kirby trying to suck him up. As he felt his grip slipping Bugs grit his teeth." Oh no…this rabbit is not being anyone's meal! If I could hold on when Taz did his worst I'm not letting you make a meal of me pinky!"

Kirby saw Bugs some how used his ears like drills to bore into the ceiling before the hero from Popstar just looked even more determined. "Sorry mister Rabbit, you your going to learn how hard I try to eat! _Hypernova_!"

Ben's pink colored friend suddenly glowed a rainbow-like color before his sucking ability increased immensely. Bugs felt his grip loosening before he gulped." Cripes…these guys are nuts! Well…plan B it is then. DAFFY!"

The black feathered duck was hiding from various attacks that the Profound Darkness demon was unleashing, and also watching out for The Dark King, who had grew a dozen arms with a weapon in each hand, and Scumocide, and Ben's comrades were all firing before he swerved his head in Bug's direction." WHAT!?"

"Remember the button I gave you for when it was time for you to take my place as the superstar? NOW'S THE TIME!"

"I knew you would have to prove who's the real star sooner or later! All right, here we go!"

Daffy quickly took out a device that had Bug's head on it and pressed the button that was on where his nose would be.

A fellow toon like comrade of Daffy, a small man in red armor with a black head with no mouth, Marvin the Martian, saw the button be pressed before he raised an eyebrow." Where's the Kaboom?"

"Its coming, just you wait, it's going to be the ultimate, whoa!"

Daffy suddenly glowed, before moments later Bugs appeared where he was. As Daffy suddenly appeared in front of Kirby's mouth. As Daffy saw Bugs the rabbit shrugged." Hey I said you be a star, subbing for me to bail out my butt seems like a very star thing to do right?"

Daffy did not even have time to scream before Kirby swallowed him. The impact caused the duck's mouth to be severed from his body, and as the beak flew out and landed near Bugs, the severed mouth just twitched before blurting out," Your _despicable_."

Kirby saw that he failed to eat his target, and spat out all that he swallowed as a massive star shaped projectile. As Bugs dived out of the way he sighed." Well your almost as Loony as me buddy! But you're not going to out crazy the, huh?"

Bugs saw a shadow over him, and saw that Kirby was suddenly above him, with Shadow at his side after just using Chaos Control to freeze time. Using Chaos Control to get above Bugs before he could notice, and the moment he looked up Kirby used his stone power, to transform to a giant Advil.

Bugs could only emit the start of a curse before Kirby smashed into him so hard he was smashed through the platform and hit the ground hard enough to shake the entire casino.

Bugs 's entire second half was smashed to the ground and as he realized he could not move he saw many guns being pointed at him before he cringed." I'll be scared later. Right now I'm too mad!

C'mon guys you don't seriously want to kill an adorable guy like me eh? Er…starting to think I really _should_ have taken the wrong turn at Albuquerque!

Yah I know, here I go with the timid little woodland creature bit again. It's shameful, but...ehhh, it's a living. Seriously though I really want to live so maybe we can just talk this out so we can all go eat dinner before five? What, well, it's 5 o'clock somewhere! Let's just talk this over carrots eh?"

Bugs saw a shadow, and glanced up to see Yoshi looking at him. The green dino wagged his tail before he licked Bugs with his tongue, and pulled him into his mouth before he could react. After a moment of struggling Ben's dino friend threw Bugs back out the other way as a metal egg.

As everyone saw the egg shake Yoshi shrugged." Yoshi would like that mister bunny but we got a lot of things to do at the moment so just sit a while and if you're a good bunny when this is done maybe Yoshi will share his carrots cookies!"

In that instant a frosty arrow hit the egg the freeze to further.

As James landed near Kirby and Yoshi, he raised his hand and had the ground around the frozen egg swallow it before he sighed." Well, he was fast enough to counter Master Myers and catch Zero off guard, but while he was able to pull a fast one on the Grand Master and a class SA Maverick Hunter, he _still_ did not have godly senses. We just had to out wacky the wacko. Now then, lets try and wrap things up before things get even _more_ erratic."

The Dice King saw Bugs at the very least seemed immobile, then saw Zero, Samus, Protoman, and X destroy Scumocide while Golbez, Luke, Jade, Bartz, Cecil, and more strike at the Dark King, who was currently a spider.

Meanwhile Terra, Lighting, Tear, Aeris, Collette, Kratos, and more overpowered the Profound Darkness's Megid attack with a combined beam of light, causing the man with a dice shaped head to snarl." You guys think your so smart eh? You're not beating the house, no matter what tricks you have here in this place the house always wins and _never_ runs out of cards!"

The Dice King laughed maniacally before he slammed his hands on the ground and did a little dance with his fingers to have humanoid card soldiers waltz out. Axel saw dozens of cards fly out for everyone before he grasped his ringed weapons tightly and chuckled bitterly." You know…when me and Isa were growing up after the war we and the others would see the casino's and all the people in them live it up as we orphans struggled just to live.

Even as Sora, Skuld, and others died, those fat cats just shrugged like we were nothing! There once was a time that I wanted to get in to those places, but then I just wanted them to burn! A little late for that, but at least I'll make this eyesore burn baby! Your sick game can go to hell! _Grand Nova Guillotine_!"

The former Dark Enji quickly had his Hades Aegis blaze out before he dove at the Dice King like a blazing comet, burned through the card soldiers like they were nothing and charged right into Dice King. The man with a Dice shaped head franticly tried to keep the man formerly known as" the Flurry of Dancing Flames" just burst into his head.

As he was set ablaze the Dice King roared in pain." Your all dead, yah hear me? Dead! Your never gonna bail out your patsy pals in time! NEVER!"

The Dice King tried to say more before the flames consumed him. James saw the Dice King's head melt, and saw no more enemies seemed to be coming before he glanced back at the giant Grail, and looked at how far the pillar of red energy raised out of it before he gulped. "The energy from that grail, is it part of what's keeping Ben and the others trapped in the " Bonus Game" splinter reality? Well, its not a solid thesis but it's the best we got."

"As best a deduction as we can hope for in these rushed conditions James." Myers uttered as his sword once more glimmered with light." We will see, but its time this game ends! _Shin-Zantetsuken_!"

The founder of the Enji quickly unleashed one of his ace sword moves. But as Ramathel felt the energy around the grail she turned pale." Wait, the way that energy is moving, I don't think it is wise to."

Before she could finish Myers, Cloud, Zero, Link and several more heroes had cut the energy coming from the grail, but while it looked like the energy flow was being disrupted for a moment, instead of being severed the energy unleashed a shock-wave that knocked everyone back.

Suddenly one of the monitors in front of the Grail had Mister Game and Watch appear. Just as everyone was baffled by the appearance of the 2D figure ringed a bell on its hand.

As it did, the grail beneath it glowed. Suddenly Game and Watch seeped out of the monitor. The moment it seeped out into the air it transformed into countless dark particles.

As the swarm of particles that nearly looked like pure black insects swarmed into the grail , and the energy around it grew bigger Zero saw the ground shake before he groaned." I'm just going to assume this is going to be a fight, but does anyone know what the hell is going on? Grail's are not supposed to do that!"

"No…but my, former master, did talk about a grail that would give a champion its wish. However, the wish _would_ reflect the true winner's _true_ desire. There is a possibility, someone _else_ made that wish."

Suddenly the Grail started to gurgle more before a cold voice muttered," How very judicious. Though you may be a fallen Black Swan now, you still have your senses. Of course, that _won't_ save you. You wish for the theatrics to end heathens? So be it. I admit I'm tired of this overabundance of human lust.

Have you" hero's" Enjoyed this display? While it seems as they say," Over the top" it shows just how much excess humans can have when there emotions run wild. Yes, most have no self restraint, and produce things until they become unmanageable.

At least beasts _know_ their limit, so many humans will not hesitate to eat there own family if it gives them what they want. Be it directly or indirectly humanity is swallowing itself whole and drowns in its lust for luxury.

It really is a act that defy's the natural order. That order...to be born, to be eaten, to be made, to be consumed, that was the rhythm of the natural order. Yet humanity has long distributed that order, and become abnormalities that are eaten and consumed.

 _All_ for the sake of the games that they play to deny reality. Such games just cause more harm then good are are ultimately unneeded, a mistake that must be corrected.

Yes, there will be no more need for games, in a world of silence. Now, you lot shawl meet your doom."

Cloud saw that the figure that Bugs referred to as Judge Doom stood up and threw off his hat, revealing it was _Kirei_ the whole time.

Cloud saw that the enemy he was fighting while the others were fighting the Chaotic Comedian and Zamasu earlier was as confident as before, he sighed." The fanatic that I fought while most of you fought Doug and Zamasu eh? So, your master spared you from being blown up with the rest of the dimension last time?"

Kirei formed a sinister grin as he looked down at the leader of Squad 7." Master Rabum Alal was graceful enough to shield me from death previously. For he realized I had not had the proper chance to prove myself. That time is now, and I won't falter. I will kill. I will let live. I will harm and heal. None will escape me. _None_ will escape my sight!"

Zero saw how bloody the area was getting before he rolled his eyes." God damn, one moment its a kids cartoon and the next its a image from a genocide! We had some crazy battles before but talk about a god damn emotional whip lash, and this is me!"

As X and Mighty Number Nine nodded Ramathal sided." I admit, my master said his mood changed to fast for normal people to adapt but, I can understand from a different perspective how his mood and tastes could appear...what most would call erratic and unstable."

James nodded as he re-positioned his glasses. " This scenario does seem to be conjured by a bipolar or erratic mind, but like how one moment life can be sunshine and rainbows, and then fire and blood the next, as professional warriors of justice, its just are duty to adapt to the situation no matter how abrupt. No matter how the world changes, we will face it."

Zidane nodded and was about to say something before he saw how fanatical the Chrono Phantasma looked and rolled his eyes the next." Seriously though...I think I'd prefer more of the cartoon enemies since at least they don't think every word they spit out is part of a best seller novel. Seriously it got old when Kuja did it!"

Velvet nodded before she had her right hand transform in to its demonic therion shape." Oh trust me, I have an instinct to devour anyone who spouts the same self-righteous crap as Artorius. Even if everything there is was not on the line, I don't like being lured into sick games when the goal was a con!"

"Oh, but the outcome is not false you sinful woman." Kirei retorted calmly as he folded his arms behind him." This is the goal, and you will be going to your comrades, just _not_ in the shape you realized. You did not really think you would be allowed to live would you? This is a game for the amusement of the master.

This grail is from where I lived, it's a Lesser Grail that's the grail of god! This omnipotent container can sculpt souls to alter reality, and right now _all_ of you will be the offerings to ensure the demise of your friends."

Cloud was one of the many who had his aura surge from that statement before hissing out," There's a problem with that plan of yours, we are sure as hell not going to be offerings for your sick plan!"

Kirei sighed before he snapped his fingers, and the Grail suddenly had a pillar of energy erupt as the top of the pillar above everyone formed a red vortex.

Raw red energy rained down as Ben's allies quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

As the energy swept over the remains of the Dice King Kirei 's eyes hardened." Oh, I'm sure you will struggle, but your all about to see very soon that the power of the Grail combined with my own is very hard to resist.

Fueled by the emotions of the damned, it will flow out endlessly till the calamity overwhelms you. For within it is the evil of _every_ shape of sin, things that curse humanity endlessly."

Myers saw red particles fly down from the grail like demonic snow, and then saw enough particles creep into the Dice King's hands before they twitched, and suddenly exploded to have more black particles erupt.

As it took the shape of a large quadrupedal scorpion-like creature that roared Myers glared at Kirei." Tell me villain, do you even have _any_ desire to do this other then being forced to by your master?"

"You _vastly_ underestimate why I and the others are Rabum Alai's champions. The blue one does appear to be a puppet, a toy. Never the less the _rest_ of us earned are place through are sheer will. I had my own reasons you puppet of the light. Tsc…if I _had_ to give a primary one, it would be for pleasure. _All_ pleasure produced by humanity is derivative. It is nothing but an impurity, something to be despised.

It is the moment of death that humanity has value. Life…is their run up… and then they jump up high, to reach for the heavens, and shine nobility. That sparkling, is my wish, my reason! Just as how you so called hero's feed upon serenity, I devour the stars of light of their souls to thrive.

While this judgment has not gone as planned, that to has its value. After all, only in an unstable hell may one find the rending of the soul…. the greatest brilliance that mortals can display! Enji Knights…the cries of humanity dying full of resentment assail your hearts does it not? It may be in a twisted way to most, but no one loves humanity as much as I do.

Therefore…no one is more fit to shape the new world then me. And those of you that oppose the formation of the Kingdom of _Shijima_ …the realm of silent purity…will soon be silenced yourself.

I concede I don't know any of you very well, but just from what I seen you remind me of a man I hate, Emiya Kiritsugu. I assure you that's _more_ then enough.

Yes, it's what they call hatred for similar people. Just like how Emiya thought he could end all conflict just by winning the last Holy Grail war…you foolish Enji really thought you could bring a lasting peace just because you won a giant war?

Nonsense, you hero's just throw all your hopes and burdens on to successors so you can depart with some level of contentment yes? Otherwise the reality of your triviality breaks you.

But the facade ends here, at _last_ you hero's will be judged for your actions. The very essence of heroism is being judged, and in the eyes of my master your all guilty for your actions being nothing but a facade!"

Sonic rolled his eyes at the sight of his enemies zeal before he wagged his finger." Get real freak...things may not be a paradise but we did save are worlds from being wrecked again and again. Only a hardcore bad guy would think that was a bad thing!"

"Your hubris brings you to that conclusion hedgehog...but have any of you ever thought that if you did nothing, things would not escalate? The stronger the light, the stronger the shadow. Thus...the stronger the hero, the stronger the villain becomes, and thus more those around them suffer. And thus a endless escalation boons, till nothing is left."

"So your saying its better to do nothing but suffer?" Cloud spat out with contempt." I made mistakes, but if me and the others did nothing there would be nothing left of my world after Shinra or Sephiroth had their way."

"Heh...your just all showing your hubris, putting your needs ahead of the greater good. After all, just where is humanity now? Its a state rotting with weakness. As a hole they trust their weakness to the fickleness caprice of luck. Such people lack the strength to live in the world, and you hero's letting such inferior souls persist just corrupts all around them with their filth.

There will always be suffering, and those who resist nature just lead to more suffering.

But rejoice champions of the light and take in your reward for your resistance, your _final_ reward! Suffer all the evil wrath in the universe! Consume all _Dharkon Abaddon_ _'_!"

Kirei waved his hand, and another burst of red liquid erupted out. This time it spread out and formed claws and demonic mouths to try and devour everything in its sight.

James quickly cast a spell to have pillars of iron erupt out of the ground to try and hold off the sudden barrage. The morphed ground was quickly eroded, but it gave James's comrades time to unleash spells to further push back the liquid.

Kirei saw the Enji Knights defiance and sighed before he waved his hand. The demonic canine made from the fragments of Mister Game and Watch suddenly hade a demonic eye from on its head.

Its back suddenly twitched, before dozens of demonic tentacles erupted to try and impale and bind everyone in its sight.

As some of the Enji got hit their attacker smirked." Yes, face the wrath of the angry souls that entrust themselves to me, to drag the universe to the abyss! Those that cling to the bottomless darkness that is the truth gain complete peace.

A peace without fear, without sadness. To deny the mass's this spectacle is to rob them of true peace, and what hero would rob the mass's of such bliss? Its a grave sin to befuddle mortal minds with hope and endlessly string them along with false salvation! "

Zero lead the counterattack, and unleashed his Chain Rod to slash off many of the tentacles at once.

As he saw the demonic Dharkon roar he smirked." How about a hero that does not take the logic of a villain at face value? You may be even uglier and messed up then Sigma's dog, but we cut down worst then you!"

Some of the severed tentacles twitched before suddenly morphing into flying swords. As soon as they head for Zero's back, Cloud burst at them and sliced them in half with his own blades.

Before they even shattered Ben's squad leader burst at Kirei as his blades glowed with blue light." No matter what it takes, people as sadistic as you and your master that don't even understand what's important will never be allowed to remake the universe! _Omnislash Ver 5_!"

Cloud had blades surround his target, but Kirei saw this and merely shrugged." Tsc… _Arcarmament 1-4-6_!"

The spikey haired man winced as red magical pentagrams formed all around his target, till various red swords and lances shot out to knock Cloud's swords away. The former member of ADVALANCE was able to parry some of the incoming blades, but as he did Kirei stabbed Cloud in his shoulder with his Black Keys claw blades.

As Cloud grunted from the pain his attacked at once pushed his blades deeper to try and push Cloud into the Grail.

As the man with Mako eyes resisted he saw his enemy's look only turn more psychotic." So _I'm_ the twisted one? I see things clearly, you "hero's are the ones that chain yourself to outdated concepts. I was actively involved with the Church since my youth, and often accompanied my father to the holy grounds. I worked diligently as an Executor-in-training from an early age, and was once chosen as an Executor around the age of ten.

While I understood that I was living up to my father's expectations, I did not love my father. It was unrelated to having to meet expectations, and I grew up healthy. The problem was an intrinsic one, that I did not understand my father's notion of "beauty."

I finally realized the inconsistency one morning and wondered why it took so long to figure it out. I simply woke up, raised my head, and knew at that moment that, while my father wished for my soul to be beautiful, I had always questioned why I had never thought the same of which that my father had thought was beautiful.

Understanding that I was not in accordance with the world, I worked hard to correct this mistake, attempting to be pure and beautiful.

All throughout my teenage years, I did everything that I could to overcome this defect after accepting its existence. I suffered agony, though I never knew if it truly was agony, trying to pursue something I lacked from the start.

Following that I, as a sinner by nature, should punish myself following the morals in which I believed to keep balance in the world, I tried methods like shaving away the skin, ripping off flesh, and dislocating bones.

Rather than surrendering myself to my condition by indulging in twisted pleasure, I tried looking within my own body for what could not be found in his mind, attempted to use mental pain, which is more significant than physical pain for missionaries, and attempted to abstain from eating during their pious acts.

After ten years of such things, all of the purgatories and sufferings were useless to change me. Unable to reach an epiphany, I arrived at the single conclusion that I did not have the sense to feel normal happiness.

I turned to religion with fervor to convert myself into a normal person, believing that God may eventually bring me salvation. The path that became my creed was to become a priest and preach like my father.

The result was tragic, as I abode by the rules of Cosmos, followed the law, and lived modestly with no results.

I could not find greater pleasure than the pain of others, and while the Church's teachings forbid immorality, immorality was _all_ I had at the time.

There was no anguish at this realization because I had always sought after something that never existed.

There was nothing lost, so there was nothing to grieve. I was only concerned about the "why?" behind myself as I matured. I wondered about the nature of my existence, that if the world hates evil, what was the purpose of something that was never wanted to be given life?

Those with a deficiency should not be born, yet there are beings that exist to be hated and die. I wished to know the crime of my existence, the simple, pure question of "why?" and held a feeling of anger towards something unknown behind my reward of years of anguish and blind devotion not being salvation.

It was then that I heard the words of Zannacross, and opened my heart to darkness, before embracing my role as a Saint of Darkness and evolved into Thanatos the agent of death! Yes…it was not I who was broken, but the world and all its contractions! So, I sought out to shatter the world of lies and shape it to its true nature. No matter how many hypocritical puppets like you stand in my way, they will all get the fate they deserve."

"Get over yourself." Cloud spat bitterly as he dug in and pushed back." Guys like you and Sephiroth that blame _everyone_ but themselves really are the bane of society! I did not fit in to for a long time, but I did not decide it was everyone's else's fault and lash out.

I tried to find ways to change so I could fit in and find my place in the world. Sure…did not work out for a long time, but mistaken identity cause of Jenova cells aside, it worked out because I did not give up. You gave up on even being human, you have no right to decide humanities future!"

"Tsc…if my power is superior then that's the only right I need. Besides…did you and your champion not try and force your way on the entire universe?" You're the same as me, but your even more sinful since you lie to everyone, even yourself about your true nature."

"Your wrong…me, Ben, Lacus, and everyone else just wanted to help people understand each other to try and reduce the pain and suffering in the universe. I admit, all of us got to eager to see the dream come true and let the Master of Master trick us into almost doing something we would regret.

But even if we lost sight of what was important, we will find a true way to make things a better place, not a false one like the Homeostasis's Matrix Connection or your demented idea of paradise!"

"So even to the end you won't repent? In the grand scheme of things, you lack the value of even a pawn on the grand chess board, so your checkmate is _long_ overdue!"

As he tried to push his blade through till he made Cloud's wound lethal, his blond haired target suddenly headbutt him. Kirei was shocked that the force made him stagger before Cloud suddenly cast a Thundaga spell on his own blades to have lighting crackle into Kirei.

As his opponent staggered Cloud quickly unleashed his Cross-Slash limit break on his opponent.

As the man in black spat out blood, the man who hailed from Nibelheim quickly jumped up to focus all the energy he could into his sword.' I don't care what piece a scumbag like you thinks I am! Your through! F, GUH!"

Just as he was about to try and finish his opponent off a tentacle of raw darkness burst up to grasp Cloud. The Enji screamed in pain, and as he tried to resist Kirei licked the blood off his face before the murderous look in his face intensified. "I praise you for having the instincts of a true warrior, but alas, I'm simply beyond what any mortal can reach."

Kirei had his eyes glow before his aura erupted. Moments later he became covered with his pure black Thanatos armor. Cloud saw his enemy fly above him and could not help but notice that he saw all of his friend were struggling with the near endless amount of black appendages coming from Dharkon that were attacking from all directions.

Kirei thrust his hand forward before energy gathered around Cloud's face." Don't despair, your fellow "champions of light" will be joining you soon. After all, today marks the occasion where _all_ hero's die! _Terrible Providence_!"

The armored man attempted to vaporize Cloud by unleashing his blast at point blank range at him. But as the energy blast was unleashed Kirei noticed the energy blast split apart in many directions. As the beam faded, he realized that in an instant Master Myers had flash stepped right in front of Cloud and blocked it with his own blade.

Just as Myers saw his enemy realized what happened he unleashed a holy energy sphere from his hand. As his target flew back Myers had his own holy energy erupt to clash with his opponent's aura of darkness." As long as I breath, today won't be the end of heroes. Not _one_ of my fellow Enji will die to your dark designs!"

"Ah, so _you're_ the leader of these fools? If that's your stance on things, then you won't be breathing much longer. Heh, I can feel your far older then those around you. You already have one foot in the grave, so let the farce shatter once and for all."

Kirei burst forward and not only struck with his claws, but had additional weapons of dark energy fly out form all sides to hit the leader of the Enji. But Myers showed even after all this time he still earned his reputation as he managed to evade all the strikes at once and bring down his Primus blade at his opponent.

As he saw Kirei glare at him he spat out," I'm well aware I'm old villain. Never the less, even if I have one foot in the door already, I refuse to put the other foot there till I see my task through! I spent my entire life being a beacon of justice, a defender of the innocent, and a symbol of peace to push the world, the entire universe into a place where people can smile together in peace! And I'll stand by my conviction till the end! _Grand Divide_!"

The warrior of light suddenly became a living holy laser as he slashed Kirei across the chest with his own combo. Seeing how quickly his opponent rebounded to attack Cloud, Myers wasted no time quickly unleashed his Grand Matrix Holy energy blast.

As Kirei was hit by the spell and was pushed into the Grail he snickered." I can feel it, the light from your soul burns like a star. How very noble, and _foolish_. Your devotion may be authentic but the fact that you're still fighting shows the extent of your failure.

All those hopes that you gave the masses, how many of those hopes failed to come true? How many of the innocent were consumed by despair from those broken promises "Symbols of Peace"? You were arrogant to think one old man, however strong, could reform the nature of man's hearts! Hero's…be devoured by your own failure! _Phobia of Tartarus_!"

The half-infinity symbol appeared on the black armored man's head before he punched the Grand Matrix hard enough to shatter it. He swiftly formed a ball of purple and black energy in his hands. But this projectile suddenly shattered into countless ghoulish faces that all flew at the Enji.

Having seen magic like this in the past, Cloud tried to slash through the skull coming his way, only for the ghoulish projectile to swerve around and bite Cloud on his right hand.

Not only did the Enji Captain feel pain, but felt his aura feel disrupted before he cursed out." Damn it, felt like it was not only trying to devour my flesh, but my mana to!"

"How astute" champion." Kirei answered coldly." These are souls more diminished then those who reside in the dead, these are the remains of the souls I plucked out of the grail, they suffer eternally there, becoming little more then mindless wraths, devouring everything in their path out of mindless hunger and rage.

When they devour your souls, you to will be added to my pile, and I'll be more then happy to use your souls on your comrades above, if they are still alive by the time we are done!"

Velvet saw some of the Phobia of Tartarus projectiles head her way and grimaced as she looked at her own claw." That…almost sounds like me, no, the other therion's that fed off other daemons. Tsc…it sucks if these guys got screwed over, but just like before, no matter how much despair or conviction a person has, if they get in my way I'll rip them apart to keep living!"

Lighting saw Velvet smash the skull with her hand and devour it with her power before she fired a Ruinaga blast at the projectile coming her way, and grimaced as it swerved around it. "True, but it's a pain when your dealing with attacks that can't be hit easily. Still…this bastards got to pay for treating people's lives as his playthings!"

Aeris flew out of some of the Phobia of Tartarus projectiles heading her way and tried to sense them, before she felt sorrowful from the raw sadness she was feeling. She then thought of something before her holy aura surged." Wait…if this magic is made of raw sorrow, pure suffering, then purging these souls of the darkness that consumes them could break them when the rest is not cutting it."

The flower girl had a wave of holy magic shoot out from her lance. The magic does not hurt, but heal, and as the soul got hit with the light it moaned, before its eyes softened, and it suddenly eroded.

Kirei raised his eyebrow as he saw the stunt before he tilted his head to the side." What trickery is this? You can send one or two to another space using warp magic perhaps, but you can't ward off the onslaught forever."

Aeris giggled as she turned to her current foe." Wow, I'd feel sorry for you if you were not such a creep. I thought you were just doing the usual bad guy rant but seems you were right and your even more messed up then guys like Sephiroth if you can't even understand the value of kindness.

But despite what some think, just because you can't understand something it does not mean it does not exist! There is more to power then violence and control, kindness and love is a power to! True hero's don't just use their power to destroy, they don't just save lives but save hearts from despair! Guys, if you heal the souls of their pain they will dissolve!"

Kirei grit his teeth as he saw those like Tear use her unique Fonic Hymns to cause all the souls around her to pause, flicker, and dissolve from the noise, while others like Milla, Estelle, Rose, Collette, Eleanor, Terra, Aqua, and the majority of the other magic users used there various white magic to heal the pain of the souls around them.

As he saw even those like Link play the Song of Healing on the Ocarina of Time to heal the souls, and even Kirby helping by using his cook power to throw food at them to heal them his energy flared up." Is this some sort of joke? Has the prospect of your failure, of your looming death consumed you so much that your sanity is slipping away, and your all making deluded forms of protest? How pitiful, you can all die in,"

While the man in black armor prepared to unleash another orb of purple energy to attempt to vaporize everyone in his sight, a sword of revealing light suddenly was hurled into his projectile.

Kirei saw that the magic blade was disrupting his spell and cursed as he struggled to over power it. Just as he attempted to do so he saw Myers coming at him from above and quickly shifted to catch the Grand Master's sword with his hands.

As Myers struggled to bring his blade through he saw his target's frustration and allowed a small grin to form." You really are a twisted soul if you can't even comprehend the value of kindness. Just maybe your values are not as absolute as you think eh agent of darkness?"

"Tsc…there is no room for questions. This is my _only_ pleasure in life. If you hero's feel supreme bliss in happiness as you act as saviors for the meek, I feel supreme bliss in the unhappiness of others.

Tell me "Grand Master of the light"…you _truly_ think your salvation makes worlds a better place? What _is_ good and evil? Are you saying murder is an absolute evil, even as your trying to murder me and have murdered countless others to obtain your deeds?"

"Tsc…context is important villain, only an insane person deals in unflinching absolutes. Sometimes, a small sin must be performed to prevent a greater one. But by going on with kindness, life does not have to be as painful as it can be."

"People truly can justify any act to delude themselves. But tell me this, have your actions truly changed anything?"

Myers thought about how Kira turned out, and thought about how things seemed a lot less clear then he thought they were after only a few days as he struggled to answer. Seeing his hesitation caused Kirei to snicker as he pushed the bearded man back. " Don't feel to bad, your just showing how human you are. That's just what humans and the majority of morals are like.

There is no clear answer, and they react to an adapting truth. We delude ourselves otherwise but there is no absolute truth from the very beginning. That is why you heroes are bound to fail, why your noble efforts always erode after time, because in the end only power matters.

You use your power to get what you want, but when that power is no longer present, when the factors that keep the garden groomed artificially leave, the jungle grows back, and devours all that does not belong. Do you still not understand?

The freedom you cherish never _really_ existed, there is only greed. Even you are greedy for wanting things your way. Freedom? Possibility? If you _truly_ believed in them then why did your dreams depend on restricting such things?

Your beloved kindness is _only_ able to burn brightly when its backed by strength, on its own its as easily blown away. The majority of you hero's accept this so poorly that you use extreme methods such as that grand plan to bind all hearts together to enforce peace.

Tell me Enji, is it not the greater sin to refuse to accept others and try and remake the entire ecosystem in the shape that a few want?"

"Its…not as simple as you make it out to be. All, all we ever wanted was to bring about a more peaceful world where everyone could smile and live together in harmony. A world where conflict was not something that so quickly lead to death and, GUH!"

Suddenly the ground around Master Myers rippled, before another mass of black particles in the shape of a humanoid giant.

The leader of the Enji quickly dashed back, but as he did Dharkon narrowed its eye. Its head then split open, creating a sudden vacuum effect as in an instant its head morphed into a Venus fly trap like to shape to bind Myers.

The warrior of light screamed in pain as dark energy surged into his body and he formed a pure black sphere in his hands.

As he struggled to resist, Kirei snickered as dark energy surged across his hands." The road to hell is paved with good intentions…and your efforts do not live up to your desires. How pitiful…deceived by Cosmos's delusions.

Face it, this is what you Enji Knights truly deserve for failing to live up to your promises. Yes, let the despair sink in, so I can remember this moment enough to paint it on my wall in the new world! "

Kirei prepared to try and impale Myers from all directions, when suddenly pillars of ice burst out to intercept them all. As the fanatical servant of the Beyonder saw his attacks were frozen Aqua jumped down and slashed some of them with her blade as she got in front of the senior Enji." Maybe things don't always live up to the sells pitch, but becoming an Enji was everything to me and I won't let you tarnish that!"

Aeris fired another Judgment Arrow spell to shatter the part of Dharkon that was binding Myers before the Cetra flew up." That's right, if it was not for the Enji Knights I would not have had a second chance at life. And while it might not be the same kind of thing I went through, I'm sure millions, if not billions of people can say the same!"

Kirei snickered and prepared to fire at Ezan's girlfriend. He saw a blue wave of energy head for him and smashed it to the ground. As he did, he saw Cloud used the Blade Beam to get in close.

As his blades locked with his opponent yet again Cloud uttered," Yah…we stumbled here and there, but considering the universe is still here I think at least we got a passing grade."

"But what if that _itself_ is a sin? What if all of existence is broken, and keeping things from how they should be out of laziness is the original sin? Such sin…can only be answered with by the final judgment!"

The armored villain had his aura explode before Dharkon 's eye glowed red, and it grew even larger. The mass of dark particles extended its hands to try and unleash an attack, only for Mario to grow large once more and grasp the monster's hands.

He also turned metal to avoid some of the damage, and as Dharkon looked at him the giant metallic plumber glared back at his foe." Mamma Mia give the doomsday rants a rest an already! Even if you all think this world is broken we don't, and we don't regret saving it! And since we like a living, we will keep doing it again and again cause that's what hero's a do!"

The hero tried to throw the arms back, and Dharkon roared before another hand burst out of its chest to try and grasp Mario's nose. Before it could pull it off Luigi and Yoshi both jumped down to slam the hand.

Luigi unleashed a barrage of green fire balls while Yoshi unleashed a barrage of eggs. As they saw their attacks were having an effect the taller Mario brother gulped." Risking are lives may be scary, but thinking everything we care about is even _more_ scary!"

Dharkon roared murderously as its eye narrowed. A spark of energy formed in its hand, and less than an instant later a barrage of red energy bullets at the members of the Justice Force. While the attacks went out faster then the three could react, the attacks were to fast for Sonic, Shadow, and Lilac to intercept.

As the projectiles suddenly went flying Sonic wagged his finger and flashed his usual grin." Right on Luigi! There might be a lot of mistakes in the world, but the freedom to run wild is never going to be one of them. If you want to take that away you better be ready to catch us!"

"As always, I'll never break my promise to Maria!" Shadow uttered gravely. Lilac saw the others looking solemn before she shrugged." Well, I did not really know we were supposed to make a speech but, the gist of it is you and your boss suck dude!"

Blades of dark energy again shot out for the heroes of Mobius, but Link and a few of the others jumped up to slash down the bladed projectiles. As Hyrule's champion saw the Master Sword cleave through the dark magic he added his own glare to the mix." I may not have been able to prevent Hyrule from suffering, but I was able to prevent it from being destroyed! Er…for the most part. Even after all that I lost in my quest, it's a quest I'll _never_ give up on!"

Dharkon glared at the man wearing a green cap and prepared to charge up another energy beam, only for Samus to blast it with her own Hyper Beam.

As Vincent, Megaman, James, and more bombarded the target the bounty hunter uttered," I regret every day that I could not save my parents form Ridley, but I don't regret being able to avenge them.

Thanks to the kid and the other Enji I was able to shut down the Space Pirates at their source for good. Not even god's perfect, so since he, Lacus and the rest were being trolled by you guys into doing something that was not as great as they thought it was sounding in their head I'll cut them some slack. After all, every good person deserves a second chance, every person that's being forced into there destiny by assholes like you deserve a change to live the lives they want!"

As the blasts overpowered Dharkon and blew a hole in it Zero flew up and once more powered up into his Perfect Form. As he had his Z-Saber grow he grinned at his target." That's right creep, I was supposed to be nothing but a killer, but thanks to some luck, and X being stubborn as hell I got a chance to be something besides what I was programed to be!

I'm not as much into the whole hero of justice stuff as some of the others, but I'll down with making sure what happened with Iris and all the others who were forced to become something they were not and lost their lives to it becomes a thing in the past one day. If its are fate to be in the scrap pile one day we will fight it till the end! _Z-End Slash_!"

The robot once called the God of Destruction unleashed a slash powerful enough to slice through Dharkon and reach Kirei behind him. Zero's target blocked the strike, and was shocked to see the blow pushed him back.

As he prepared a counter attack Axel suddenly was above him, before the former Dark Enji snickered. "You would have _loved_ Xemnas dude, since you two seem eye to eye on a lot of stuff about how everything sucks. I admit I spent most of my life seeing hero's as hypocrites that never delivered when it counted.

Won't say I'm still not bitter, but unlike Saix and Xemnas and all the others who never let things go, I realized the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom were not omnipotent, and aside from a few pricks like Kira, Xehamaru, Brad, and the others who hijacked the order for there own ends most of the people want to do what was right.

When I think of what would happen if people like that were not around, there is no doubt in my mind what's better at keeping people like me from having to suffer! Your going to have are passion for what we fight for memorized into your soul punk! _Magma Gale_!"

The man in red unleashed a barrage of heat nearly as intense as a star. Kirei cast a barrier of dark energy to protect himself, but as he could see again he saw Myers was in front of him.

The elder hero had holy energy radiant across his armor till his armor turned golden." You may see heroism as nothing villain, but this whole battle is about us proving to your master how powerful the light of heroism is! _Ten Commandments Barrage Slash!_ "

The leader of the Enji slashed at Kirei like a living star, each blow causing the casino to shake. Myers cried out at the top of his lungs as he attempted to end his combo by severing his target's head.

Kirei was fast enough to move his head out of the way, but while he avoided being decapitated, the slash still hit him across the right side of his face.

A flash of light blasted out, and everyone held their breath to see how much damage the attack did. As the light faded, Kirei was still standing, but had holy scars all across his body. The armored man looked more detached then angry, and after a few pained breaths he gazed at the leader of the Enji with a detached look." I've inflicted worst pain then this on myself.

But it's your idiocy that is _unbearable_. The greatest sin is refusing to accept one's failings. If you "hero's refuse to see reality, then you will reach enlightenment, in the last painful moments of your lives. Embrace that death is the final outcome of all heroics! _Shigen Mudoon_!"

Kirei had a look of pure insanity sprout on his face as his dark aura erupted. His opponents all tensed up as the aura grew more and more, till it formed a black void in the sky.

As parts of the casino start to get consumed by the void Zidane cringed." Oh man, is this another void? Thought we were done with that with Exdeath! Whatever, just got to bust this spellcaster up before it can go off. Grand, huh? Damn it, did someone hit me in the back? I'm…feeling woozy."

Squall was about to retort before he realize he was feeling a pain in his chest, and realized his, and everyone's aura around him was being sucked into the new vortex above them. The former SeeD grasped his Gunblade tightly as he stepped back." Damn it, that void spell is sucking in are magic energy to?"

Aeris felt her heart hurting more, before she felt the energy being drawn from the Grail into the void above before she felt a chill go down her spine." Not just that, I think it trying to consume are very souls!"

X saw how everyone around him was starting to look pained before he glared at Kirei." Well then, we better shoot down this Maverick fast!"

Doctor Light's ultimate creation fired a fully charged X buster blast at the armored villain, only for the blast to be consumed by the Shigen Mudoon spell. James saw this, and grimaced as he grasped his bow tightly." If his spell's intercepting all our attacks we better find its weakness fast."

"Pathetic fool, there is no weakness, this is the ultimate embrace of death!" Kirei hissed out as he made a dramatic gesture." Do you heathens now see the truth? I am blessed by Rabum Alai; thus I have infinite life and power beyond all limits! No mortal force can stop me! Let the final fantasy you hero's have be consumed by darkness!"

Myers grasped his chest tightly before he staggered forward." I will not be swept away. We Enji are the pillar that keeps hope alive, and we will not falter!"

"Tsc…your hope is mere dregs heathen. The weak embers that are blowing out even without being blown on are resisting eh? They're desperately resisting to keep from going out to keep doing their "Duty". How unsightly, die you failed symbol."

Myers had memories of his entire legacy as a hero flash by before he took a deep breath." I refuse, because while this pillar of light is weary, there is still things I must do, I must past on to my students and friends!

I _won't_ be blown away to death's door till that happens! _Oversoul_ … _Million Ravelt Matrix Nova_!"

The leader of the Enji yelled at the top of his lungs and formed massive sphere of light that looked like a golden sun. Kirei sneered at seeing the spell, till he raised an eyebrow as he saw that the Enji Master's projectile was not being sucked into the Shigen Mudoon void.

As it came his way the Beyonder's champion had his aura erupt." What, your forcing your spell to remain on course through sheer will power? Pathetic, this won't save you heathen! The final flicker of light is fated to be overwhelmed by the undying wrath of the darkness! _Thanatos…Exnine Flare…CANNON!"_

Kirei had his eyes glow before Dharkon 's own eye glowed red, and it transformed into a demonic variation of Bahamut. The dragon like demon roared, before in an instant unleashing a massive energy blast to try and blow the Grand Master's last ditch effort away.

Myers was pushed back a few feet, and coughed up blood from the stress on his body, but dug in as he saw the others looking fearful." Not this time…villain. Ever since I left my home town of Nine Wood Hills and managed to leave from my world of Grymoire to Corneria, I wanted to right the wrongs that were around me.

That's why, I was able to persuade Zoda, Gandowan, Minato, and Craft, to stop Garland after he become consumed with power. From that victory we were able to convince the Lylat Kingdom to form the Enji Knights with Cosmos and the angel's blessing.

I admit, when I discovered the Crystal that had the holy queen of light's message I thought it was destiny to unite all the hero's of the universe to bring harmony to every part of the universe to make the entire existence a paradise.

I tried to not get carried away with my pride, but I clearly let my vision blind me to other things. While it was not always in battle, I lost my siblings Lann and Reynn growing up.

I had to see my wife Karone die vie hologram because I was busy saving a world, and because I did not judge the situation properly, I lost my son Shin, and in essence lost the hearts of my other son Kira and my star pupil Xehamaru as well.

I lost so much, but I told myself it was all for the greater good of bringing peace to the universe and making it a better place. But cruelly, as of late, everything I had faith in has been in doubt and I wonder if my grand quest was just a joke.

But then, I remember all the lives I saved, and I know that it was not all for nothing! And because of that, because I still have things, I must pass on to those who trusted me, I will not lose here!"

Kirei saw Myers somehow unleash enough energy to push back even more before the psychotic look in his eyes widened. As some of the other Enji tried to attack, only for there attacks to be blown away in to the void like magic the psychotic priest grit his teeth." Your passion is sincere, but that amounts to nothing in the grand scheme of things! You and your kind are all just deluded fools chasing windmills for glory.

You impress the weak-willed masses with your theatrics but anyone who sees things clearly sees how worthless you all truly are! Now, at last, as your rejected by the new world, let your,"

Before Kirei could pour energy into his spell to attempt to blow Myers away to his shock suddenly his vision turned white, and he felt goo on his face. To his bewilderment he realized he had a pie on his face, and it was thrown at him by none other then Bugs Bunny.

The rabbit was freed from Yoshi's egg previously as energy blasts were flying around, but as soon as he was free Bugs decided which side he was on. As Kirei looked at the rabbit with shock Bugs gave him the middle finger." Put a sock on it doc, the opera's over! I may not be big on the heroics myself but right now I'll buy what the geezer is saying over you! I did this because I did not want to die, but if your trying to suck me up then the deal is off!"

Kirei blinked in shock, before his eyes glowed red with rage." You will pay for your lack of devotion you simple minded buffoon. You truly will suffer for thinking such childish antics can undue me!"

"Ah, your brother blows bubble gum! Besides don't feel to smug when you just got a first taste of the Bugs Bunny full course of pain!"

Kirei sneered at the taunt and was about to fire at him, when he heard a ticking sound, and looked down to realize that the pie he was hit with was also was stuffed with cherry shaped TNT. Cloud saw his enemy scream with rage as the bombs suddenly blew up right in his face.

The blast did not finish Kirei, but it did stagger him enough for his energy to waver. Cloud saw this, and saw how pained Myers looked before he glanced at his comrades." Its now or never, Aeris, Vincent, anyone that transfer your energy into my blades!"

The Enji Captain's friends nodded before he burst at Kirei. Aeris, Barret, Vincent, and the others nearby unleashed their strongest attacks as Cloud once more had his extra swords pop out, but this time using a spell the extra swords absorbed the energy of his friends' attacks.

Just as Kirei noticed him Cloud stabbed him in the chest." Kirei…I spent so much of my life doubting myself, regretting what I did not do. But what I did not regret do, is joining the Enji. It allowed me to atone for my failures, help my planet and others, meet Ben, Doug, and James and so many others, bring Aeris back, and help me feel proud of myself to my child. You think you can judge us with your limited vision that this is _are_ limit? If it is are limit, then we will just blaze past it _!_ Whenever we doubt our selves, we remembered where we came from, the origin of why we pushed are selves this far to push are limits higher and higher! _Transcended Divider Slash_!"

Cloud unloaded his ultimate attack at Kirei, and with the others giving him their power his blows hit even harder. On top of this Kirei noticed X, Kirby, Squall, Zidane, Terra, Axel, and more attack from all sides before he snickered bitterly." So, a true All for One against One for all situation eh? Useless…even if you defy fate and kill me, reaching your limit now is worthless when you will just be killed by Rabum Alai. No matter how hard you hero's try, you will never escape death!"

Kirei unleashed a surge of power to blow Cloud and the others away, and as Myers saw this, he pushed every cell of his body to put out everything he could gather as his aura grew even brighter." Your misguided once again agent of darkness! No matter how powerful the Beyonder is, we will _never_ surrender! Because I have faith in Ben, Ezan, Lacus, and the rest of my fellow Enji! I have faith they will transcend all of you villains wrath!

I, am a champion of justice, and to see justice through, The light shall _never_ fade! Everyone, give me strength! Using the magic of the Praesepe Waves, even with things in this state I should be able to do it. Friends, Comrades, join with me for one last crusade!"

Myers reached down, and expanded the Oversoul magic to its limit, and then beyond as his body blazed with holy light that reached out back to the rift between dimensions and red and green orbs formed around him, the same orbs that appeared when Aeris, Squall, or many of the others cast a summon spell.

The magic energy of all the Enji that did not make it with him to the Schwarzwelt suddenly poured into him.

Kirei saw the leader of the Enji Knight's aura suddenly quadruple in size before he felt his attack rapidly being repelled. As he unleashed all of his power, only to see Myers's attack overwhelm the void above and shatter it he roared in pain.

As his hands were vaporizing he glanced at the Grand Master once more before muttering," I see…no wonder my judgment was misguided when I mistook how desperate you truly were. How careless of me to not see just what state your souls were. But…it won't be enough…you wil,"

The light broke through the last of his defenses before Kirei was vaporized. Everyone saw Master Myers's attack plow right through the Devil's Casino and burst through every other building in its path before it flew past New Pork City, and unleashed a blast that seemed to shake the entire dimension.

Cloud saw just how large a hole was in front of him, and saw no trace of his enemy before he took a sigh of relief." He did it, Master Myers was able to over power him."

James heard a dripping noise before he felt more fear then he had so far in the mission and swerved around." But…at what cost? Master Myers, are you, huh?"

Everyone saw that after finishing the spell his aura had faded completely. Myers now looked pale, and suddenly coughed so violently that he dropped his sword. The leader of the Enji staggered back, and saw James and everyone else looking at him in horror before he smiled weakly." Master Elrond…it would seem I regretfully must entrust you to over see this mission is completed successfully.

James, everyone, look over Kira for me. Make sure, the flames of justice, keep burning brightly. Tell Ben and Lacus that I, ugh."

Myers coughed up more blood before he collapsed. Zidane winced before he looked at the others." Grand Master! C'mon guys stop with the Chocobo in the headlights look and give him an elixir or cast a healing spell on him or something!"

"I…don't think its that simple dude." Bartz uttered grimly." What Master Myers did, reminds me a lot of how Galuf used every last bit of energy, up to his soul to push Exdeath back. He saved us, but it killed him in the process. I'm no expert Zidane but this looks a lot like what happened then."

"Yah well, we have a _lot_ more options, now right? I mean, come on Aeris and the others brought back Ezan after he blew himself up! If Myers survived when Brad devoured his god damn soul then he can get through this!"

"Don't forget Zidane, even after that he still had his soul." Aeris answered grimly." If, he shattered his own soul to get enough energy to finish his spell, that's a vastly more difficult thing to heal from.

Also remember, we had Lacus 's divine power to help with reviving Ezan after he blew himself up and it was because Zannacross 's reality was one with unstable rules.

I'll do what I can, but we have to help free the others now before its to late, if we even have the time."

"We will have the time." James uttered strongly." At the very least, we blew away all the enemies here so we can catch are breath before."

Just as the red-haired man was about to finish everyone heard a large crashing sound. The Enji and the others quickly glared at Bugs, before the rabbit shrugged." What you all looking at me for? I'm done being those guys patsies. Besides, _that's_ the guy being all slimy!"

James realize the noise came from the Grail, and tensed up as he realized it still was having red miasma flow down. What's more, suddenly a giant purple, red, blue, and yellow crystal with spikey protrusions and some armor on its top was on top of the Grail, and Relius Clover was on top of it.

The crystal was absorbing the scattered remains of Dharkon, and as everyone noticed him Relius merely looked amused." The best time to undermined your enemy, is when there attention is most divided. Conditions may not be perfect, but it's _enough_ for the experiment to proceed."

Knuckles saw Relius grin madly before he yelled in outrage." The hell is that puppet punk from that Starkiller base doing here? Eggman took him down when he had his mech blow up in his face! What, the Beyonder spat another Chrono clone of him or something?"

"Negative you crude miscreant." Relius responded casually." I admit that I was careless, careless enough for the weak willed Robotnik to outmaneuver me with his recklessness. However what none of you realized is that at the last second I had Ignis use the _Gabriel_ emergency function I had installed her to switch places with me if my life was in danger.

At least…to the very end she preformed her task properly."

"You gutless slime." Shadow uttered in disgust. As Sonic turned to him in confusion the hedgehog partly built by Black Doom sighed." When you were fighting Brevon we dealt with this Relius Clover clown Sonic.

He was sadistic enough to use his own family as experiments and thought all of Battle Ground was just a playground for his plans. Well, he was sick enough to turn his wife into a robotic doll, and crafty enough to survive last time, but if he crawled all the way here in front of all of us then he will regret being so delusional."

"Oh…I assure you I would never enter a stage where I could not get the results I desire. I'm well aware of how much energy you "hero's have, but I also have the tools needed to surpass even that power.

I only humored Kirei since as he was a man of faith, and I am a man of science are views vastly differed. However, after a casual analyses of the holy grail he was so infatuated with I raised my evaluation of his power, for his Grail, with a few modifications, could function as one of _my_ cauldrons. So, my thanks for getting him out of the way."

James glared at Relius as he raised his bow right at the masked man's head." A scientist that saw his own wife and child as mere tools to further his research? Bastard…I won't let you dishonor the Grand Master with your callous insanity! There is no time to be polite, for everything on the line, your exiting the stage as quickly as you appeared. _Seele Schneider_!"

The red haired Enji Master showed just how little in the mood he was for games as he fired right at Relius's head. But while Ben's friend's aim was true, the crystal he was on top of glowed more, before the spike swerved around to get right in front of the projectile, and fired a spike that intercepted the spell.

As James saw his attack was intercepted, and saw a magical symbol appear around the giant crystal Relius sighed." Really now, are you lot that much of a slave to your emotions? You, from the data I gathered your suppose to be a researcher yourself yes Enji?

I would figure at the very least you would understand the value of doing what it takes to see your thesis through."

James grit his teeth as the Enji Master had his energy explode." I'm not like you scum. I value science true, but as a means to a end to better everyone. I would never prioritizes any _thesis_ over the lives of others! And if your so obsessed that you will try and push your ideas on the entire universe, we are quickly going to see the result of the thesis of one madman's collusion with countless warriors with no time to waste!"

"Heh, another slave to their emotions who lets such primitive feelings blind him to what's beneath the surface, how pitiful. True, on my own I would not be able to defeat the majority of you. But, thanks to my thrust for knowledge never being stopped even in bizarre conditions I uncovered this little ticket, the System No. XX crystal.

The gist of it is that this was one of the tools the Beyonder used to first observe your native universe, and gather its energy to help shape this current "Phantom Field" that is the being you call the Beyonder's reality. The Black Swan even let me keep the ticket as a reward for my curiosity to," see what I would do with it." And I _don't_ plan on failing to live up to expectations. Now, begin!"

The System glowed even more as energy began swirling around Relius and the Grail. Suddenly it boomed out," _Activating... Activating... Activating...CROSS System Activation, confirmed. Beginning Multidimensional Observation…Beginning dimensional assimilation."_

More energy begun pouring out of the Grail, till it flew around the System and started to take shape. Relius laughed as power surged through him till he hissed out." Yes…YES! After all thesis's years, after all the set backs its time for the true implication of my thesis!

With the means at my disposal I'll smelt a life form that far surpasses even the Black Beast! So now my lab rats, do perform well and relinquish your souls to me, so that I can properly be the architect of the new _flawless_ universe!"

James saw the energy around Relius and the crystal growing larger and larger, and turning into some sort of monster before he glanced at Master Myers's fallen body and steeled himself." Relius Clover is it? No matter what experiment your preforming, its going to fail no matter _what_."

 _ **Authors Note** **s**_ : Well, I know we got quite a lot of one and done enemies thrown in today so lets get going.

Grail is from the DC comics, was the recent child of Darkside and a Amazon...kind of made Darkside look bad but, eh, she has her uses.

The Burger King is well, the Burger King mascot from the Burger King adds.

Mister Dream was the final boss of the NES Punch Out Game...the one that was the stand in for Mike Tyson.

The Fighting Polygon team was the enemies you fought before Master Hand in the first Smash bros.

Dural is the final boss from the Virtual Fighter games.

Jiren and the rest of the Pride Troopers are from Dragon Ball Super.

New Pork City and the Ultimate Chimera are both from Earthbound 3, and were both shown in Smash Brawl.

Q bert is from his own game.

Wreck it Ralph is from the Disney film, though he DID exist as a old video game.

Scumocide is the final boss in the Captain Commando game, while most only remember him as that one fighter from Marvel VS Capcom one, he at a time was Capcom's mascot before Megaman.

Shovel Knight is the lead from the indie game he stars in, the Knights of No Quarter are the enemies in that game, though I based this version as a merger as Shovel Knight and his rival, the Black Knight.

The _Exnine Knights_ were enemies in the World of Final Fantasy game, though for this I merged them with the Knights of No Quarter, Segwardies and Pellinore were enemies in World of Final Fantasy. _  
_

Dragonmares were enemies from the Rail shooter Sega series _Panzer Dragoon_.

Medeus… Duma… Grima… Anankos…and Velezark are all various final boss's from the Fire Emblem series.

The Dark King was the final boss of Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, where as the Profound Darkness was the ultimate boss of the Phantasy Star series. _  
_

The Slimes, King Slime, the Dragon Lord and Nimzo are from the Dragon Quest series, the Dragon Lord was the final boss in Dragon Quest one while Nimzo was the final boss in Dragon Quest five. I never could get to attached to the Dragon Quest series with there basic plot and looks but I appreciate that they were more or less the first real JRPG series so felt it was good enough to give them a nod today, also did not help that one of the lead's is in the new Jump Force game lol.

Dharkon is one of the final boss's of Smash Bros Ultimate, though for this I gave it aspects of Master Core from Smash 4. I was thinking of throwing Gleem in but, since its really just a shinny ball with even less personality then Tabuu and Master Hand I just gave Beyonder aspects of Gleem earlier lol.

Ah yes...and Chapter Black is based on the arc from Yu Yu Hakusho that revolved around the villain Shinobu Sensui.

Also, as before, Kirei is not only using moves from the villain Thanatos from Saint Seyia, but the final boss of the World of Final Fantasy, _Brandelis_.

The Grail itself is mostly from the Fate series, The Holy Grail of the Fuyuki Holy Grail Wars of Fuyuki City appears at the end of the war to grant the final Master and Servant pair a wish on the Greater Grail , the true device that has the power to grant wishes. Because it is only a vessel to summon the Greater Grail, it is known as the **Lesser Grail**.

For the last attack Master Myers made where the other Enji appeared for that moment, it was a nod to the Champion Medals in World of Final Fantasy where you could summon the various Final Fantasy hero's as a summon attack.

System No. XX is the final boss of Blazblue Cross Tag, though as you might image I'm altering a tad for its power in this story.

And, of course Bugs Bunny and all the other Loony Toons are from well, the Loony Toon cartoons that have been going on for nearly a century. I know Bugs Bunny might not seem like a proper final boss but, its because of that that I wanted to have him and some of the others like the Road Runner and Elmer Fudd be obstacles to show just how insane a game the Beyonder is playing.

I know, showing Loony Toons and genocides in the same issue might come off as , ill fitting pieces to say the least, but its not my intent to trivialize travesties by having childish cartoons and acts of horror in the same section.

Its just, the world is made of both innocent things and horrible things that most don't even want to remember exist. But sometimes such things are linked in a faint way, like how in regimes that are about to cause genocides they use political cartoons and other media to try and pretend that doing horrible things to others is ok because they are not " Us".

Like how for example, the Yu-Gi Oh villain Pegasus had both the goofy Toon World monsters and the demonic Relinquished monster in his deck, there can be two faces to situations and goofy shapes can hide sinister intentions and that was the intent I was trying to make with today's mismatched threats.

Well, I hope it was not to crazy but just trying to make this story's final battle as intense as I can get while not repeating my last stories showdown to much, hope everyone likes how things are going enough to leave a review, stay tuned next time as James and Shinryudragon have to give everything to survive. Tune in next time to _**Chapter 245:**_ _ **Coefficient to Relinquish**_ _ **the Infinity Formula!**_


End file.
